Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka
by Moka Mcdowell
Summary: NEW SUMMARY Follow the action packed adventure of Hinata Inuzuka, watch as she battles ninja, demons, and gods in her quest to protect the ones she loves. Yuri and Futanari. Don't Like, Don't Read. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Massive crossovers in future chapters. NO FLAMES, FLAMES WILL BE REPORTED.
1. Graduation

This is my First fan fiction

this is a Yuri (lesbian) fan fiction. don't like, don't read.

I don't own Naruto.

Talking

_Thinking/Writing_

**Inner Sakura/ Jutsu**

*look down at bottom for explanation*

x

===Inuzuka compound===

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha, Tsume and Hana had just finished feeding the hounds.

"Hana...where's your sister?" Tsume asked.

"I think she's still in her room, want me to get her?" Hana asked.

Tsume shook her head.

"No, you have to get to work, being Head Vet doesn't mean you go in whenever you want. I'll get her up." Tsume said with a growl in her voice.

Hana nodded in submission, turned and left.

Tsume went inside and made her way to her other daughter's room. She'd had it with her youngest daughter's laziness. She's STILL not up yet, and school starts in 15 minutes.

"Lazy little..." Tsume growled.

As soon as Tsume got to the door she banged on it.

"HINATA INUZUKA GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Tsume yelled.

"I AM UP" Hinata yelled back.

Tsume was somewhat surprised, Hinata had gotten her self up... this she had to see. Tsume opened the door to find Hinata already in the clans uniform, doing push-ups on her bed.

"Hinata, How long have you been doing this?" Tsume asked.

Hinata flipped over and sat on the edge of her bed, clearly done with her work out.

"Uh... I've been doing this ever since you enrolled me in school." Hinata said.

"I meant when did you wake up?" Tsume asked, impressed that Hinata has been devoted to her training.

"I wake up around 5:00... hmm, maybe 5:30." Hinata said.

Tsume was shocked.

'_That might explain why she's so tired all the time._' Tsume thought

"Why Mom?" Hinata asked.

Tsume snapped out of her thoughts.

"No reason, just wondering... anyway, its almost time for school." Tsume said.

"It is?" Hinata yelled.

Hinata quickly jumped off her bed and out the door, almost knocking her mom over in the process.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Tsume asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen." Hinata said as she ran down the hall.

Tsume chuckled.

'_That girl loves her ramen, she goes there every day._' Tsume thought.

===Ichiraku Ramen Stand===

Ayame was working the ramen stand by herself today, her father went fishing or 'stocking up on fish' as he called it. she enjoyed working by herself, it gave her time to experiment with new recipes. Ayame was cooking up a big batch of ramen.

DING

Ayame turned around to see Hinata Inuzuka at the counter and smiled softly to her favorite customer. "The usual?"

Hinata nodded as she sat down at the counter and winked at Ayame causing her to blush.

"Yes please, and hurry... school starts soon." Hinata said.

Ayame turned back around and started to prepare Hinata's ramen.

"So, today's the graduation exam... right?" Ayame asked.

"That's right, after today, I'll be a kunoichi." Hinata said.

Ayame turned around and handed Hinata her bowl of beef and chicken ramen.

"Don't you have to pass first?" Ayame asked.

"What do ya think I'm gonna do." Hinata said and started to quickly eat her ramen

"Little cocky, are we." Ayame said giggling.

Hinata wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve and grinned. "Who... me, Nah. I know I'm gonna pass." Hinata said.

Ayame smiled and leaned against the table. "And how do you know?" Ayame asked.

Hinata finished her ramen and smiled. "Cause I'm awesome." Hinata yelled, pumping her fist into the air, causing Ayame to laugh.

Hinata paid for her meal, and quickly left.

"See ya later, Ayame-chan." Hinata yelled as she left Ichiraku Ramen.

===Academy===

Hinata walked into the class room just before the bell ring, then over to her usual spot and sat down. She glanced around to see everyone was talking, and that Iruka-sensei hasn't shown up yet, even more surprising Naruto was in

class. Hinata then looked over to see Kiba Hyuuga was next to her and was playing with a dog that he got from the Inuzuka compound.

"So how is little Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

Kiba looked over and chuckled.

"He's doing great, keeps humping Hanabi's leg." Kiba said.

"He'll grow out of it soon... maybe." Hinata said as Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room.

Iruka tapped the chalk board to get everyone's attention. Afterward everyone quieted down.

"Ok class, today as you know is Graduation." Iruka said. "There will be a written exam, then we'll test your Taijutsu, throwing weapons, and jutsu. Pass all four parts and you'll be assigned to teams tomorrow. Fail and you'll have

to redo the year." Iruka said.

Everyone nodded they understood, some were nervous.

"Mizuki... pass out the tests please. You may begin immediately." Iruka said.

Mizuki nodded his head and passed out all the papers, everyone started as soon as they got their test. After Mizuki finished passing them out he went back over to Iruka, Hinata looked down at the test and smiled.

'_To easy._' Hinata thought as she started writing.

"Take all the time you need." Iruka said.

"IRUKA-SENSEI" Hinata yelled 3 minutes after she got her paper.

Iruka looked up. "Yes Hinata?" Iruka asked.

"I'm done." Hinata said.

Everyone looked up from there papers in awe. Iruka started to chuckle.

"Ha Ha Hinata, the test just started, can you stop joking for one day." Iruka said.

"I'm not joking, take a look." Hinata said.

Iruka looked over at Mizuki, who just shrugged. Iruka sighed and went over to look at Hinata's test. He picked it up and started to read it over.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of all these... holy crap she got them all right!" Iruka said, yelling the last line.

Everyone started to talk to each other, words like 'genius' and 'brilliant' were used frequently. Hinata sat there and enjoyed the praise.

"Well uh... I guess just go outside and wait for the rest of us Hinata." Iruka said.

Hinata nodded, got up and went to the academy training ground.

===Academy Training Ground===

Once Hinata got outside she fell backwards on the grass, yawned and closed her eyes. Hinata laid there and waited quietly, listening for someone.

===15 Minutes Later===

Hinata quickly sat up and turned to the sound of foot steps. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha walked out onto the training field.

'_Great, a prick and his fan girl._' Hinata thought.

"Hey mutt." Sasuke yelled. "I bet you cheated."

Hinata's right eye twitched, she instinctively took her fighting stance, showing her claw-like fingernails. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Hinata yelled.

"I called you a Mutt and a cheater, that's what your family is made of." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata smirked back, two can play at this game.

"At lease I have a family." Hinata yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened in anger, he quickly reached into his weapon pouch and grabbed some shuriken. Hinata just stood there waiting, Sasuke threw the shuriken at Hinata, she easily dodged them then charged toward Sasuke, who was going through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled.

A large fire ball shot from Sasuke's mouth and barreled towards Hinata, Hinata pushed forward, Her hands seemed like a blur as she went through her hand signs.

"**Tunneling Fang!**" Hinata yelled.

Hinata started to spin and twist her body, transforming into what seemed like a small tornado. Hinata used her jutsu to maneuver and dodge the fireball by spinning over the top of the of it, she canceled the move just as she got out of harms way, Hinata landed on all fours and ready to strike. Sasuke growled in frustration and went thought the hand sighs again, creating another fire ball, which Hinata dodged the same way.

"Is that all you got." Hinata yelled as she stood up.

Sasuke was fuming now, as was Sakura wjo walked up to Hinata and tried slapping her, Hinata easily grabbed Sakura's hand and held it very firmly.

"Why are you so mean to Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura yelled.

"ME, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN HE CALLED ME MUTT?" Hinata yelled in anger.

"Sasuke-Kun didn't mean it, he was just having fun." Sakura defensively said. "Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked back at Sasuke, who was just standing there, hands in his pockets. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"See." Sakura said.

"SEE WHAT, ALL HE DID WAS SHRUG HIS FUCKING SHOULDRS!" Hinata yelled back.

"HE WAS PLAYING!" Sakura yelled.

"HE WAS BEING AN ASS!" Hinata yelled.

While Hinata and Sakura where yelling at each other Sasuke noticed that Hinata wasn't paying attention to the fight, Sasuke smirked, this is his chance, not only would he get to attack Hinata, he'd attack his #1 pain in the ass,

Sakura. Sasuke very slowly went thought the hand sigh, so Hinata wouldn't notice till the last second, hopefully not notice at all.

"THAT'S JUST HOW HE PLAYS." Sakura yelled

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, HE'S AN ASSHOLE WHO LOOKS DOWN ON EVERONE, EVEN YOU!" Hinata yelled louder.

Sakura would have taken a step back, if not for the fact Hinata was still holding her hand tightly. Sakura fought back a tear, seeing that almost broke Hinata's heart.

"H-How could you say that, Sasuke loves me." Sakura cried

"Listen I'm not trying to be mean to you, but he doesn't." Hinata said softly, really not wanting to break the girl's heart.

Sasuke finished the last hand sigh, he brought his hands up to his mouth, he inhaled deeply, then shot out a fire ball, aimed at the back of Sakura's head.

"You're wrong, P-Prove it." Sakura said nearly choking on her own spit.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and froze, all she saw was a fire ball heading towards Sakura. Hinata quickly wraps her arms around Sakura, despite her yelling to let go, and pulled her to the ground. Sakura looked up at Hinata ready to yell, to see the fireball sail over them. Sasuke let out a frustrated growl.

'_W-what just happened?_' Sakura thought. '_Did Sasuke-kun... try to attack Hinata and me?_'

Hinata got off Sakura then bent down to help her up, she was shaken up a bit.

"You okay?" Hinata asked.

Sakura gently nodded, still confused as to what happened.

'_H-He wouldn't attack me, He... He loves me._' Sakura thought.

"Damn, and I was so close to getting ride of one of those annoying fan girls." Sasuke said.

Sakura eyes widened in shock, she fell to her knee and started to cry.

'_He... He tried to kill me, he tried to kill me._' Sakura though

"**THAT ASSHOLE**!" yelled Inner Sakura

Hinata looked over at Sasuke and growled

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Yelled Hinata getting ready to charge at Sasuke again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE" Came a voice.

Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke looked over to see Iruka and the rest of the class.

"IT's DUCK ASS HAIR-TEME'S FAULT" Hinata yelled pointing at Sasuke.

Iruka looked over a Sasuke who had his usually look on his face, bored and wishing he was somewhere else.

"She's lying." Sasuke said. "I didn't do anything."

Iruka looked over at Hinata who was helping Sakura up again, he was about to scold Hinata for picking a fight with Sasuke, again.

"NO YOUR LYING YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Yelled Sakura.

Everyone was shocked that Sakura of all people would call Sasuke a bastard. Naruto fell over laughing his ass off.

"What happened?" Iruka said.

"He called Hinata a mutt, no offense." Sakura said

"None taken." Hinata said.

"They got into a fight, they stopped for a bit, I started to defend Sasuke-teme, and while I was yelling at Hinata he used a fireball jutsu and tried to kill us." Sakura said.

Iruka looked over at Sasuke who again shrugged his shoulders. Iruka let out a sigh.

'_Kids._' Iruka thought.

"Ok, this is a warning, if anyone starts a fight, not approved by me or Mizuki at any point during the rest of the graduation exam, you'll fail. GOT IT?" Iruka said. "Come on, lets move to the training area."

Everyone nodded understanding the warning, they all walked over to the sparing area.

"Ok then, lets start the Taijutsu part of the exam." Iruka said. "You'll all fight Mizuki for 5 minutes, you don't have to beat him to pass, you pass based on how long you last, and how much of a fight you put up. When I call your

name, please step forward... Ino Yamanaka."

While Ino was getting ready to fight, the other students all found a place to sit and wait there turn, Hinata found a tree to sit under and lean against. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for her name to be called, then noticed someone sit by her and felt that someone wrap there arm around her arm. Instead of opening her eyes she just sniffed the air for a few seconds, instantly identifying the person. Sakura Haruno.

"T-Thank you for s-saving me, Hinata-chan." Sakura said.

"You're welcome Sakura." Hinata said, not opening her eyes.

Sakura leans up against Hinata, still holding her arm she rested her head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata opened her eyes and looked over at Sakura, who had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, and a slight blush. It only

took Hinata 2 seconds to realize why she was acting like that, Hinata didn't mind having a fan-girl, Sakura was attractive…even if she did have tiny breasts. Hinata returned to her previous position and closed her eyes again. Enjoying the warmth coming off Sakura.

Sakura snuggled closer into Hinata. Hinata opened her eye and looked over at Sakura again, and smiled.

"Well aren't you affectionate." Hinata said.

Sakura's eyes opened, she looked down to see what she was doing, then let go and placed her hands in her lap, her face was burning red with embarrassment.

"S-sorry." Sakura apologized.

"its ok, I don't mind... I was enjoying it." Hinata said. "You can keep doing it if you want."

Sakura blushed harder if that was even possible, but took Hinata up on her offer. Sakura gently wrapped her arm around Hinata's arm and leaned against her again. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Sakura's head rest on her shoulder again.

"I hope we can be on the same team, I'd like that." Sakura said.

Hinata nodded in agreement, now that Sakura wasn't Sasuke's fan-girl, it would be kind of nice to hang around with her.

Hinata let out a flustered sigh, this was going to take a while. Sakura giggled when she hear the sigh, causing Hinata to once again open her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked slightly annoyed.

"You...that sigh of yours is pretty cute." Sakura said. "I've always liked it, even when I liked Sasuke-teme."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then smiled and poked Sakura's forehead. "Well, if we're talking about what we think is cute about each other, that big forehead of yours is pretty cute too." Hinata said

Sakura blushed, she let go of Hinata arm and covered her forehead.

"Your just saying that, knock it off." Sakura said a little angry.

Hinata smiled and pulled Sakura's hands away from her forehead and gently kissed it. making Sakura blush deeply.

"No I'm not, I really do like it, because I know that under that big forehead, is a big brain." Said Hinata.

Sakura blushed and turned her head away, but was smiling.

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka said.

Sakura stood and dusted herself off, she ran over and face Mizuki, ready to fight. Hinata was about to close her eyes but felt someone watching her.

"its rude to stare... Yamanaka." Hinata said, looking over at a blushing Ino.

"Y-y-you…j-just." Ino stammered. "Y-you, Sakura."

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"You just k-kissed Sakura." Ino said. "O-On the lips."

"BZZZZT, wrong... I kissed her forehead, don't get your panties in a knot." Hinata said. "We're not first year academy students."

"But her heart belongs to sas..." Ino started, but stopped when Hinata growled loudly.

"Did you NOT HEAR what SASUKE-TEME tried to do to Sakura about 17 minutes ago." Hinata growled.

Ino nodded. "Yeah I heard what Sakura said." Ino said.

Hinata fell over, then quickly rose to her feet and stared at Ino in disbelief.

"You did! Tell me you'd you still love someone that tried to kill you." Hinata asked.

"Well no, but Sasuke was just pl..." Once again Ino was cut off by a growl.

"Don't you even say, 'he was playing'." Hinata said in a mocking voice. "If I wasn't there, Sakura would be dead."

Ino just stared at Hinata and frowned.

"I don't know how you brainwashed Sakura in that short of time, but I'll find out." Ino said walking off.

Hinata just palmed her face and shook her head.

'_Stupid fucking blonde._' Hinata thought.

Hinata sat back down and leaned agents the tree again, she looked over to see how Sakura did in the Taijutsu part... apparently not well. Sakura was walking back over to the tree, and looked exhausted.

"You ok, you're not hurt are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine…just a little sore." Sakura said.

Sakura sat down and leaned against Hinata again.

"I don't think I'll pass the test." Sakura said sadly.

"Yes you will." Hinata said.

Sakura looked over and gave a half-smile.

"You're just saying that, I'm not strong like you, I know I'm gonna f..." Sakura was cut off as Hinata kissed her forehead again.

"Remember what I said, that under your big forehead, is a big brain." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I remember." Sakura said. "But I don't see what that as to do with anything."

Hinata shook her head. "You're by far the smartest kid in class, but you're not strong, you'll pass." Hinata said.

"But." Sakura started, but was cut of by Hinata.

"Naruto is strong, but he is by far the dumbest in class, Shikamaru's smart, but is the laziest, Choji is strong, but is big boned." Hinata said. "I'm strong and smart, but I'm easily provoked."

Sakura listened to Hinata carefully, and realized what she was saying. Everyone has there own strengths and weakness. Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." Sakura said.

Hinata hugged back, and smiled. "You're welcome." Hinata said.

Unknown to them Iruka was watching and smiled, he quickly wrote down a note, that he would give to the Hokage after the exam. '_Hinata Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno must be on the same team_' He thought. "And last but not least Hinata, you're up." Iruka called out.

Hinata let go of Sakura, she stood up and walked over to Mizuki, then faced him. Hinata grabbed her Clan jacket and pulled it off in one quick motion, letting it fly up and fall to the ground behind her, it revealed two things, one was a snug black sleeveless tee-shirt with a *weird white design* on the front and back, with black pants. Then there were her breasts, full D cups. Hinata got into her fighting stance, as did Mizuki. Sakura sat and watched with excitement, well mostly, her eyes were glued to Hinata's big breasts.

"Begin!" Iruka called out.

Hinata ran at Mizuki and started to throw punches, which were dodged effortlessly. Mizuki countered and punched Hinata in the face, Hinata stumbled backward, Mizuki took this chance to press on and attack, big mistake. Mizuki tried to punch Hinata again, but the punch was caught, Hinata quickly fell back and pulled Mizuki with her, she hit the ground a little harder then she planned, but ignored the pain. Hinata kicked her foot up with all her power... she hit Mizuki right in the balls, earning a loud 'OH' from all the males and a loud high pitch squeal from Mizuki, she then kicked him off with both feet in his belly. Mizuki went flying into the tree behind Hinata. Mizuki tried to get up, but collapsed. Everyone was shocked, Hinata beat Mizuki... a Chuunin, in less then a 2 minutes.

"Uhhhh...everybody head over to the practice dummies, I need to check on Mizuki." Iruka said. "Go ahead and start."

As Iruka ran over to Mizuki, who was holding his crotch in agony. '_Holy shit... it worked! A hard kick in the crotch will put down even a big dog... now I need a bitch to test this on._' Hinata thought, hoping her new technique worked as well on other woman like it did Mizuki.

Everyone walked over to the practice dummies, there were enough for everybody to have one. Everyone started to pull out there kunai, shuriken, or senbon and started to throw them at the dummy. 10 minutes have pasted since Hinata injured Mizuki, everyone has finished throwing all their weapons, and were waiting for Iruka to show up. Everyone quickly turned around to the sound of foot steps. Iruka and a unknown female, who was at least a Chuunin, she was carrying a box. The unknown woman walked up to Hinata, leaned down and grinned at her. Iruka was grading everybody's dummy.

"You the Gaki that busted Mizuki's balls?" Said the woman.

Everyone but Sasuke snickered and giggled at remembering. Hinata nodded and started to wonder if she was in trouble for kicking Mizuki in the crotch.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata said, slightly nervous, this woman was almost as scary as her mother.

The woman threw her head back, laughing loud and hard. "HAHAHAHA, good one Gaki." She offered her hand. "The name's Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin and professional Bitch."

"Hinata Inuzuka. amateur bitch." Hinata said, the last part more as a joke, took Anko's hand and shook it.

Anko smiled as only she could. "I know, I can spot my kind a mile away... you live long enough to make Chuunin and we're gonna be tight." Hinata just nodded and smiled, she'd never met anyone like Anko before.

"Ok class, seeing how we're all here. We'll be doing the final part of the test outside, depending on your score for the first 3 parts of the exam determines if you pass, if you pass Anko will give you your headband... if you fail, well there's always next year." Iruka said.

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves, one by one they went up and preformed the 3 common Jutsu's. the Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu and Replacement Jutsu, a lot of kids had performed all 3 perfectly, but their previous scores made them fail. Hinata looked over to see less then have the class has passed. All that was left was herself and Sakura.

"Sakura, please perform the 3 Jutsu's." Iruka said

Hinata watched as Sakura nervously walked over, she performed all 3 Jutsu's perfectly. Iruka was looking over Sakura's score, He looked at Sakura, who was almost in tears, fearing she'd failed and won't be on a team with Hinata.

"Sakura... congratulation, you graduate." Iruka said with a smile.

Sakura jumped up and down with joy as Anko walked up and handed Sakura her headband. Sakura quickly tied her headband on her head.

"Yes, I did it!" Sakura cheered

"**I KICK ASS!**" yelled Inner Sakura.

Iruka looked over the last student's score, Hinata. He motioned Anko to come over and look. Hinata felt nervous as they whispered back and forth with each other about her.

"Hinata you graduate." Iruka said.

Other students started to whisper, wondering what was going on.

"...but I haven't taken the final part of the test yet." Hinata said.

"Wouldn't matter." Anko said walking up to Hinata with her headband. "You got the highest score in the last 3 parts... you're the #1 rookie of the year."

Hinata took her headband, smiled and tied it around her neck like a necklace.

"Those who passed, you are now Genin." Iruka said.

Everyone that passed went home and celebrated. Later that night Hinata laid on her bed, wide awake, too excited to sleep. Anko's words as fresh in her mind as when she'd whispered them before letting her leave the Academy. 'You just did every woman in Konoha a favor, Mizuki was an A-Ranked Prick... you just neutered him. My friends at the Hospital will make sure he doesn't leave... intact. You ever need anything... just ask." Anko had said.

x

Authors Note

weird white design: is the Homonka mark from Suzumebachi in bleach.

story idea by MikeJV37


	2. A wild night with Anko

(A/N-Disclaimers at bottom from now on…don't wanna spoil what show any surprise guests are from.)

x

Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep, something was making her uncomfortable, eventually it woke her up.

"uh... wha time is it" Hinata grumbled, looked at her clock and groaned. it was 2:00 AM. "Damn it" she growled.

Hinata threw the covers off and looked down at her annoying, 8 inch guest... her hard cock. Hinata sighed, reached down and started to stroke it, massaging her balls with her left hand.

"Ah" Hinata moaned.

Hinata played with herself for 15 minutes, her arm was getting sore, and she was still hard. Hinata growled in frustration, this was getting very annoying. Ever since she got enrolled into the academy, she's been awakened very early in the morning by her dick. Hinata wanted to cry, she stop playing with herself and held her head, she needed help dealing with this. That's when Hinata remembered something, what Anko said to her.

"_You ever need anything... just ask_." Anko had said

Hinata blushed at the thought of asking Anko to help, the only way a girl could help her would be having sex with her. Hinata blushed redder, she shook away the images of Anko doing things to her.

"Maybe I should ask Mom... or Hana" Hinata whispered. Images of Tsume and/or Hana playing with her dick flowed her mind, making her blush even redder. '_bad thoughts, bad thoughts.' _Hinata thought

Hinata managed to shake away her those dark thoughts, by thinking of Anko doing it. '_I don't have a choice.' Hinata thought._

Hinata got of her bed and quickly got dressed, she put on her black sleeveless shirt with the Homonka, and her black pants. Hinata grabbed her headband off her dresser and sniffed it for a good 5 minutes. After Hinata was sure she had Anko's scent, she opened her window and jumped out and started to search.

===Konoha Districted 80: Kenpachi===

Hinata followed the scent to the worst part of Konoha, it was dangerous here. Hinata would have to be very careful that she didn't run into the wrong person, however as much as she wanted to avoid everyone here there, Hinata was having a hard time sniffing out Anko's scent. Hinata would have to ask for directions. Hinata looked around to find someone that didn't give of a weird smell, or vibe, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at everyone near by.

_'Hmmm, lets see…there a bald guy l-licking his sword and a guy with a weird red and yellow eyebrow…hmm, not gonna ask them. That blind guys not going to be any help so no point in asking him, that guys smile is scaring the shit out of me so I'm staying away from him. That guy wearing pink looks like a lazy drunk... damn it, isn't there anyone in this place that looks normal.' _Hinata thought.

"You look like your looking to fight somebody." Came a deep, creepy voice from behind her.

Hinata spun around to see a man wearing an open white trench coat revealing scars all over his body, he wore an eye patch, he had spiking hair, Hinata counted 11 spikes, and each spike had a bell on it. He gave off a tremendous amount of chakra, and reeked of blood. Hinata started to tremble, her mother told her of this guy.

"K-Kenpachi Z-Zaraki" Hinata yelled.

The people Hinata had stared at earlier all took off running at hearing his name, even the blind guy made a bee line out of there, with out tripping over anything too.

"Uh…you know my name, have we fought." Kenpachi asked.

Just then a little girl with pink wear who was riding piggy-back poked her head out from behind Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I don't think so Kenny, she doesn't look familiar." Said the little girl.

"Hmmm, your right Yachiru, hey kid…how do you know my name." Kenpachi asked.

"M-M-My Mother T-T-Told Me" Hinata shuddered in fear.

"Hmmm, you look a little to scared to fight, you sure you wanna fight?" Kenpachi asked.

"I never d-did want to fight." Hinata said.

"Uh, but what way you looked at those guys... you looked angry and disgusted by the mere site of them." Kenpachi said.

"I was trying to find someone who didn't freak me out, to ask for directions." Hinata said, slowly losing her fear.

"OOOOOOOOOH, so where you trying to go, might as well help." Kenpachi asked.

"I'm looking for... my Sensei, Anko Mitarashi." Hinata said.

"Hmmmm, never heard of her, you Yachiru" Kenpachi asked.

"NOPE." Yachiru yelled.

"Can you describe her in any way." Kenpachi asked.

Hinata thought it over for a bit, then her eyes widened. "Professional bitch." Hinata said, unsure if it would help.

"Oh, you want HER. Go three houses that way, then a left... her house has snakes all over it" Kenpachi said pointing behind him.

"Thanks." Hinata said. "Oh and I do wanna fight you." Before Kenpachi could react, Hinata ran towards him and jump front kicked him in the balls. Kenpachi fall forward, Yachiru cheering as he fell thinking he's playing. Kenpachi hit the ground and started to cry. Hinata took off down the road.

"ACK, CHEATING LITTLE BITCH." Kenpachi yelled.

"You hurt Kenny... cause that looks painful." Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Ah Shut Up!" Kenpachi growled.

=== Anko's House ===

Hinata found the house Kenpachi had told her about, and swallowed a lump in her throat. She walked up to the door and knocked, then she waited. No responds. Hinata knocked harder, and waited again. No responds. Hinata started to bang on the door with both hands and then stopped when she heard.

"I HEAR THE DAMN DOOR" Anko yelled.

The door opened and Hinata's jaw almost dropped, Anko had answered the door... naked. Anko looked down at Hinata, clearly pissed about been woken up.

"What the hell you want Gaki." Anko growled.

"I, I uh, need help with something." Hinata said nervously.

"WHAT... cant it wait til morning?" Anko said angrily.

Hinata shook her head and blushed.

"Not here... c-can we go inside before I tell you?" Hinata said.

Anko nodded her head and invited Hinata in, she showed her to the couch and offered her a drink. Hinata shook her head as she sat down. Anko sat on the couch next to Hinata, she gently placed her arm around Hinata, causing Hinata to blush.

"So, what's wrong?" Anko asked calmly. She wasn't fond of most kids, but Hinata she liked.

Hinata bit her lip. "Uh... its kinda, hard, to explain. I'll just show you." Hinata said.

Hinata started to pull down her pants, freaking Anko out.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, I AIN'T NO MED NIN!" Anko yelled.

Once Hinata got her pants off her dick sprang up, Anko stared at it.

"I cant get it to go down any more... its been waking me early in the morning, ever since I started school." Hinata said. "I've tried masturbating earlier, but my arm got tired.

Anko didn't know what to say... or even think. Then something came to her. "And just why do you think I can help?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"You said if I needed help to ask." Hinata said innocently.

Anko cursed herself, she did say that. But she didn't think Hinata would ask her anything like this. Then Anko smiled, this could work for her to, if Hinata is willing to pay the price. "I'll help..." Anko said.

Hinata's face lit up, she had someone to help her, no more problems with her dick. YES!

"On one, Condition" Anko finished.

Hinata froze, she didn't like the sound of that. "W-What?" Hinata asked.

Anko grinned and moved closer, she gently placed her hand on Hinata's cock and played with it, earning her a soft moan. Anko leaned over and licked Hinata's ear. "You become my new sex toy, I get fucked when ever I want."

Hinata eyes widened in fear, what if this messes with her training, or missions. Not only that, Hinata did not want to be submissive to anyone with out a fight, but on the other hand, what Hinata is getting in return might makes it worth it in the end.

"Don't worry, I'm not a sex crazy bitch, I'll only try to fuck ya if your free, 3 maybe 4 times a day." Anko said. "We got a deal?"

Hinata thought it over, she didn't have a choice, it was become a sex toy, or try to deal with this little problem alone.

"Deal." Hinata said.

Anko smiled, she moved her head down to Hinata's neck and kissed it, she gently griped Hinata's dick and stroked it. Hinata twitched a little.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to this in time." Anko said. Anko pulled away from Hinata's neck and bend down, taking Hinata's dick into her mouth. Hinata let loose a loud moan as Anko bobbed her head up and down on her cock, and to her shock, rook all 8 inches with no problem.

"Ah... it feels... ahhhh!" Hinata moaned.

Anko's hands moved under Hinata, Anko started to finger Hinata's ass with her left hand, while using her right hand to message Hinata's balls. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Doing this 3-4 times a day, its like a dream come true. Anko started to suck harder and faster, also speeding up her fingering and messaging. Hinata starts drooling from the amount of pleasure she's feeling.

"A-Anko... It, I... I'm gonna cum soon." Hinata moaned.

Anko apparently didn't care, she didn't take her mouth from Hinata dick. She wanted Hinata to cum in her mouth. Anko gently bites Hinata dick, earning her a loud squeal from Hinata

'_Come on and cum... I wanna taste your sweet cum.' _Anko thought.

Hinata reached her limit and emptied her balls into Anko's mouth, Anko's mouth fills with Hinata sweet cum.

"Hmmmmm." Anko moaned.

Anko pulls away from Hinata cock and swallows her cum. Then kisses Hinata's neck, wanting a little more fun Anko pulls Hinata's shirt off, and starts licking her breast. Hinata moans softly as Anko starts to suck on them.

"Anko, it feels so good." Hinata moans softly.

Anko pulls away and smiles.

"Glad you like it, now... its your turn to please me." Anko said.

Anko pointed down to her pussy which was dripping wet, Hinata nodded. Anko lays back on the couch with her legs wide open, Hinata gets into position and puts her face up to Anko's cunt and started to lick. Anko moans loudly, she reaches down and rubs Hinata's head, encouraging her to lick deeper. Hinata gladly obeyed Anko's unspoken request and pushes her face deeper into Anko's cunt, Anko's pussy hair tickled Hinata's nose, this slowed down her licking for a few seconds, but after getting use to it she sped up again.

"Ah, Kami... this is good!" Anko moaned. "Ah... I love this!"

Hinata was feeling the same way to, but she'd prefer to be the dominate one, oh well, There's other girls a lot weaker then her that she could dominate. Hinata started to suck on Anko's clit, that drove Anko over the edge, Anko moaned loudly and cam all over Hinata's face. Hinata licked her lips, she loved the taste of Anko juices. Anko was panting hard, that was a big orgasm. Hinata started to pick up her cloths, but stopped when Anko grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Anko asked.

"Home." Hinata said.

Anko shook her head, in one quick movement Anko pinned Hinata on the couch, startling her. Anko then reached down and rubbed Hinata's dick, making it hard again.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked "I thought you'd help me, not make it worse."

Anko smiled and gently lifted herself up, her pussy was right over Hinata's dick. Anko started to go through hand signs. "**Birth control jutsu."**

"Oh, I'll help you." Anko said with a smile, then sank down on Hinata's dick, Hinata eyes widened and rolled up.

"Oh Kami!" Hinata moaned.

"So... Big!" Anko moaned.

Anko placed her hands on Hinata shoulders and gently laid down on Hinata and kissed her deeply, Hinata kissed back.

"Buck you hips up and down." Anko moaned.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Buck... you hips, I promise you, you'll love it." Anko said.

Hinata gently moved her hips like Anko said, and immediately felt pleasure. Hinata placed her hands on Anko's hips and started to buck and thrust as hard as she could. Both girls moaned loudly at each other, then kissed deeply, Anko moved her left hand down and played with Hinata's left breast, she pinched the nipple hard and twisted it. Hinata moaned loudly from the mix of pleasure and pain. Anko let go of Hinata's breast and sat up straight, she started to bounce up and down on Hinata dick, wanting to get it even deeper into her.

"Ah... so, tight!" Hinata moaned.

"Hmmm, glad you like it." Anko moaned.

Hinata closed her eyes in pleasure, she was loving this, it was better than she'd imagined. Hinata bucked her hips as hard as she could, thrusting in and out of Anko's tight pussy.

"Ah, I'm Cumming!" Anko moaned.

Anko cum leaked out of her pussy and down Hinata's dick, Hinata moaned wildly and cam into Anko's pussy, Anko pussy filled with Hinata hot seed, the rest spilled out on to Hinata dick, and onto Anko's couch. Anko got off Hinata's cock, Hinata had passed out on her couch, with a smile. Anko couldn't help but smile.

"Mmmmm, that was a good fuck." Anko said as she went to her room.

Anko quickly dug thought her closet and threw on her clothes, she needed to take Hinata home, Hinata did have a big day tomorr... uh today, and she needed to wake up in her own house any way. Anko didn't want the Inuzuka Clan to think that she kidnapped and raped a fellow female member, not again anyway...she wanted to keep her clit. After Anko got dressed she picked up Hinata and went out the door. Anko then started to head to the Inuzuka compound.

===Roof top, left of Anko's house===

Unknown to Anko and Hinata they where being watched by a Anbu Black Ops member, but not just any member, she was the leader, She wore a Bee mask and had small breasts. Her hair is short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She'd followed Hinata from her house to here, and got a free show. Which to her embarrassment got her excited, and she needed to take care of her problem, meaning, she needed to stroke her 9 inch futa cock. She'd cum 3 times watching them. She put her semi-limp dick back into her tight pants, and somehow they hid her package. She couldn't figure out how they did it.

"I can't believe it, I've missed out on so much of your life, you've become a kunoichi and already lost your virginity in my absence... well not to worry, from this day on... I'll be there to help you." Said the Anbu. "I also can't believe I masturbated while watching you have sex."

In an instant she was gone, she was going to do something she should have done a long time ago.

===Hokage Tower===

Sarutobi was working hard on his huge stack of paper work and clearly pissed off about it to.

"Damn evil paper work, is there no end to you." Sarutobi growled angrily, sighed and put his stamp down.

"What is it Bee." Sarutobi said. In a flash Bee appeared in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"My lord, I'd like to withdraw from the Anbu at once." Said Bee.

Sarutobi was taken back by this request, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Your reason?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'd LIKE to SEE my daughter." Bee said. "Since we Anbu aren't aloud to see our family, I'd like to withdraw."

Sarutobi sighed, it was true. It was a law written during the reign of the 1st Hokage, it was to protect the families of anyone in the Anbu Black Ops. Sarutobi was a family man himself, he knew that one way or other Bee would see her family, and he would do the same, if he where in the place.

"Do you have anyone in mind to replace you." Sarutobi said.

Bee looked up, although you couldn't see it, she was smiling.

"Y-You mean." Bee said.

"Yes, I'll let you withdraw... if you have a replacement." Sarutobi said.

"Yes I do. Yorui-uh…I mean Black Cat." Bee said.

"Hmmmm, she is very strong, if memory serves me correctly, was the leader before you." Sarutobi said

"Yes she was, she and I have also talked about this day, and she is more than happy to let me leave." Bee said.

Sarutobi nodded his head, he wasn't gonna like the paper work he was going to have to do, but he wasn't the kind of guy to keep a ninja from there family.

"From this day, you are a Jonin…now remove you mask and state your name." Sarutobi said.

Bee removed her mask, revealing a smile and a few small tears from happiness.

"My name is Suì-Fēng, and I am the last of the Fēng clan." Suì-Fēng said. "Well, that is until I had a daughter."

"Understood, get a good night sleep, tomorrow you'll be given your three genin to teach." Sarutobi smiled and waved, giving her the ok to leave. Suì-Fēng flash-stepped out of the office and did twirls and flips in the air, she was free, she could see her daughter for the first time. She'll drop in on them tomorrow.

"Hehe, I can't wait to see my beautiful daughter... I can't wait to see my little Hinata." Suì-Fēng said.

x

End Chapter 2

I don't own bleach or Naruto.


	3. Team SuìFēng

I don't own bleach or Naruto

X

===Inuzuka Compound Kitchen===

Tsume Inuzuka was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and her daughters. She was making eggs with bacon, ham, sausage, chicken, turkey and steak... oh and there was toast and biscuits. Hinata had a big day so she needed her strength. Hana was also in the kitchen helping her mother by cooking the steak, turkey and chicken.

"Mmmmm, this smells delicious mom." Hana said.

Tsume smiled, but said nothing. She did enjoy cooking... once in a while, and when she cooked, she cooked. Tsume grabbed the sausage and ham and added them to the eggs and started to stir it around.

"Hana…go wake up your sister, I'll finish from here." Tsume said.

Hana nodded and ran up the stair to Hinata's room. Tsume started making the plates, then she felt arms wrap around her.

"Hey baby, miss me?" A voice said.

Tsume instinctively grabbed the knife, she turned around to stab the intruder, but saw no one. Tsume stepped forward and started to slowly look around

"Gotta be faster then that." Said the voice behind Tsume.

Tsume turned around again and like the first time, saw no one.

"SHOW YOURSELF" Tsume growled.

"As you wish." said the voice.

The intruder appeared in front Tsume and scared her, making her drop her knife, the intruder then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Tsume's eyes widened, and then softened as she started to kiss back.

'_Only one person as the balls to scare me like that._' Tsume thought.

They broke the kiss and Tsume smiled.

"Suì-Fēng …how I've missed you." Tsume said. "Nice outfit."

Suì-Fēng gave her a cheeky smile. She was still wearing her tight black suit, but now had an open white trench coat over it. Suì-Fēng kissed Tsume again, either not knowing, or not caring, that Hana and Hinata were watching in shock and awe.

"Who the hell are you?" Hana yelled.

"Holy shit... mom's a lesbian!" Hinata yelled.

The two broke there kiss, and in a flash Suì-Fēng was standing in front of Hinata, scaring both Hinata and Hana.

'_She's so fast._' Hana thought.

Suì-Feng bent down and hugged Hinata, Hana was wondering what the hell was happening.

"I'm so happy to see you." Suì-Fēng said.

"Uh... do I know you?" Hinata said.

Suì-Fēng pulled away, tears in her eyes, she shook her head. "No, you don't... but that's going to change, I'm here now, that's all that matters." Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata looked confused, as did Hana. Tsume was fixing an extra dish for Suì-Feng, already knowing what Suì-Fēng was going to say, she didn't see the point of really listening.

"Why?" Hinata asked curiously.

Hana nodded her head in agreement, she really wanted to know what the hell was happening.

"My name is Suì-Fēng, and I'm your other mother Hinata." Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata's and Hana's eyes widened, both were in shock... beyond shocked.

"Wait, but... when... how?" Hana stuttered.

"Let's see, about 12 years ago, and I think she got pregnant when I fucked her." Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata's eyes widened, if what she's say is true, that she's her other mother then that means.

"HOW, how can a girl impregnate another girl" Hana asked

Suì-Fēng stood up and dropped her tight pants, flashing Hana and Hinata, Hana blushed and turned away…Hinata covered her eyes. After getting her point across Suì-Feng pulled up her pants.

"That's how" Suì-Fēng said.

Both girls, after peeking to see if it was safe looked back at Suì-Feng.

"If you're really my other mother..." Hinata started.

"Just call me mom or mother" Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata nodded.

"Where were you? Don't you love me? Don't you love Hana? Or Mom?" Hinata asked

Suì-Fēng face saddened, as did Tsume. Suì-Fēng bent down, she placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Of course I love you, I love all of you... its just, I was the leader of the ANBU Black Ops, and there's a law against ANBU members seeing there families." Suì-Fēng said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Its so enemy wont target their families and blackmail them to do there bidding" Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, as did Hana.

"Breakfast is ready." Tsume said.

Suì-Fēng, Hinata, and Hana went to the table and ate their breakfast, Hinata ate everything on her plate and then some. During breakfast Suì-Fēng told her family stories about some of her missions when she was an ANBU, one of them was calming down a rampaging Kenpachi. Everyone listened with anticipation; Tsume always knew that her Suì-Fēng was special. Hana was in awe, and couldn't help but tremble in fear at the new Alpha in the house. Hinata was as happy as could be, she was the daughter of someone as powerful as her, and she was hoping that a lot of the power got passed to her.

"Hinata, finish what's on your plate, you're going to be late for team assignments, that goes double for you Hana, the Vet opens in 15 minutes." Tsume said.

The girls nodded there head, they finished breakfast and took off to their destinations. After they left Tsume smiled seductively, she turned her head ready to kiss Suì-Fēng, only to see a note on the table. Tsume picked it up and read it.

* Start Note *

Dear Tsume-Chan.

'Though I am no longer an ANBU, that dose not mean I wish to retire. I'm now a Jonin, and I plan on pounding what I've learned into the heads of my three Genin students. I'll see you later tonight my love.

Love, Suì-Feng

* End Note *

Tsume smiled, she was disappointed that she couldn't have fun with Suì-Fēng right away, she'll just have to wait.

===Hokage Tower, Jonin Meeting Room===

Every Jonin in Konoha was there, waiting to find out if they'd get to teach any Genin this year.

"I'm so nervous, I'm the newest Jonin, I wouldn't know what to do." Said a Red eyed Female Jonin.

"Calm down Kurenai." Said a one-eyed male Jonin. "You'll do fine."

Kurenai turned an glared at the One-Eyed Jonin, he was currently reading a very dirty book with an orange cover.

"Like I need help from a pervert like you Kakashi." Kurenai spat.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders without looking up from his book. "Just trying to help."

Kurenai was about to yell at him, but stopped when she felt a hand touch her, which she quickly shook off, she didn't like to be touched by men. She turned to the Jonin that touched her. "I said don't touch me." Kurenai said.

Asuma just held up his hands defensively. "Just trying to stop a fight." Asuma said. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Kurenai glared at Asuma, she wanted to hit him so badly, and she was about to when she felt another hand touch her, though she hated being touched, this hand was softer and gentler. Kurenai turned her head to see Suì-Fēng, and she could burn a hole into Asuma head with her glare, she removed her hand from Kurenai.

'_Where'd she come from, she wasn't there a second ago._' Asuma thought

"W-Who are you" Kurenai asked.

"The name's Suì-Fēng, I'm the newest Jonin." Suì-Feng said. "I'm also the one who's going to kick beard boy's ass."

Asuma smirked, and then laughed. "Good one" Asuma said then walked up and ruffled Suì-Fēng's hair. "Beat it brat, this is a Jonin meeting, no Genin aloud."

A tick formed on Suì-Fēng head, she started to form hand sighs very quickly, that only one that could even come close to seeing, that was Kakashi, who quickly pulled this headband off his eye, reveling his Sharingan

'_I can't copy it... it must be for a Bloodline-Limit she has. Damn, oh well._' Kakashi thought.

"So I'm a brat am I?" Suì-Feng growled "**Bakud****ō**** # 1. Sai!**"

Suì-Fēng quickly hit Asuma with her open palm, Asuma's hands went behind his back, and he slammed to the ground. All the Jonin were wide-eyed.

'_Bakud__ō__! That can only mean one thing._' Kakashi thought.

"Ach, w-what why can't I move my arms?" Asuma asked. "What did you do?"

"Paralysis." Suì-Fēng said sweetly.

Suì-Fēng then raised her foot and stomped on Asuma's face.

"I'll have you know, I'm 5 years older then you, and if I were still the leader of the ANBU, I'd kill you on the spot for that insult." Suì-Fēng said darkly, her personality did a 180.

Everyone was shocked to hear that she was a former ANBU... with one exception.

"Y-you're a former ANBU?" Asuma asked, while he was trying to get up.

Suì-Fēng rolled her eyes and glared at Asuma. "Didn't I just say that you stupid fu-"

"Suì-Fēng that's enough!" Said Sarutobi, interrupting Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng quickly looked over to see the Hokage entering the meeting room, she removed her foot from Asuma's now bloody face, Sarutobi walked past all the Jonin and looked down when he came upon his son. "You met Suì-Fēng I see." Sarutobi said, snickering.

Asuma, still struggling to get up, was grumbling and growling. "Yeah I did, how the hell do I break her jutsu" Asuma asked.

Sarutobi looked over at Suì-Fēng, with a sigh Suì-Fēng snapped her fingers and the jutsu broke. Asuma quickly stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at Suì-Fēng, who just glared right back and flipped him off.

"That's enough you two." Sarutobi said firmly.

Suì-Fēng and Asuma both turned and faced the Hokage, Asuma bowed slightly, while Suì-Feng dropped to the floor in full bow.

"Forgive me Dad/Lord Hokage." Said Asuma/Suì-Feng

Sarutobi nodded and went to his desk, Suì-Fēng stood up and like the other Jonin waited to hear if they'd be teaching Genin this year.

===Ninja Academy===

Hinata walked into the room and looked around for an empty seat, she found a spot at the bottom middle row. After sitting down Hinata felt familiar arms wrap around her arm.

"Hey Hinata-Chan." Sakura said sweetly.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." said Hinata.

In the upper part of the class room, Ino was glaring at Hinata.

'_Don't worry Sakura, I'll free you from Hinata's mind control soon._' Ino thought.

Sakura snuggled close to Hinata as Iruka walked into the room and went to his desk.

"Ok everyone, its time you get assigned to your teams." Iruka said.

Hinata wasn't really paying attending, she heard all the teams getting called, but seeing how she didn't hear her name, she didn't care. Hinata looked over at Sakura, who was trembling slightly.

'_Please let me be on a team with Hinata, PLEASE KAMI, PLEASE._' Sakura thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Sasuke Uchiha…Shino Aburame, your Sensei is Kakashi."

Naruto let out a cry of anger after hearing he was on a team with Sasuke, his outburst got everyone, but Sasuke to laugh.

"Shikamaru Nara... Choji Akimichi... Kiba Hyuuga, your sensei is, Asuma." Iruka said.

"Iruka sensei" Ino called out.

"Yes Ino?" Iruka said.

"Not trying to question the ruling of the Hokage or council, but... why aren't I with Shikamaru and Choji, I thought the three of us where going to re-create the Ino-Shika-Cho team." Ino said.

"Yes, well that was the plan, but a new Jonin, wanted you on her team." Iruka said.

"She asked for me?" Ino asked, slightly nervous and excited..

"Well not exactly." Iruka said. "She wanted three kunoichi on her team to be exact." Iruka cleared his throat and read the last team.

"Sakura Haruno... Ino Yakanaka... Hinata Inuzuka, your Sensei is... Suì-Fēng." Iruka said.

Questions like 'who's Suì-Fēng' and 'I've never heard of her' filled the class room. Hinata just sat there and smiled, this was gonna be fun.

"Your Sensei's will be here momentarily to get you and start your training, good luck." Iruka said, before leaving.

Hinata decided to use this time and take a quick nap, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Sakura followed Hinata and lean against her and snuggled up to her, Sakura let out a tiny 'eep' when she felt Hinata place her arm around her. Sakura's heart started to pound, her newest crush was holding her, YEAH. The door opened and two female Jonin walked in, Hinata opened an eye to see if it was her mother, it was. The other women Hinata knew as the Ice Queen of Konoha, Kurenai.

"Hinata, Sakura and Ino... lets get going." Yelled Suì-Fēng.

Team Suì-Fēng, got up for there seats and left the classroom with their Sensei, as they were walking down the hall Sakura had a question that was bugging her. "Why's Kurenai here... aren't you our sensei, Suì-Feng-Sensei." Sakura asked.

"Just call me Suì-Fēng or Sensei, not both together. As for why Kurenai is here... well." Suì-Fēng said.

===Flash Back no Genjutsu===

All of the Jonin where leaving the Hokage Tower, the ones teaching this year were talking to each other about their training schedule. The one that didn't just left, there was always next year. One Jonin that wasn't selected was over in the corner... crying. She wanted to teach this year, so badly. She stopped crying when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder, looked up to see Suì-Fēng with a worried face... well the energy coming of her felt worried.

"You ok?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Kurenai hid her eyes with her sleeve, and shook her head, and started to cry harder.

"No…I wanted to teach this year." Kurenai cried.

Suì-Fēng felt guilty, in a way its her fault Kurenai cant teach, there had to be a way to fix this.

"Your specialty... what is it?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Kurenai uncovered her eyes, red and puffy from the crying.

"W-what?" Kurenai asked.

"You know, what are you good at." Suì-Fēng asked

"Genjutsu…w-what dose it matter to you?" Kurenai asked.

Suì-Fēng smiled, grabbed Kurenai's hand then pulled her out of the Hokage Tower.

"Good, I need a Genjutsu expert to teach my... our students, cause quite frankly…I suck at Genjutsu" Suì-Fēng said.

Kurenai didn't know how to react. Suì-Fēng was going to share her Genin, is that allowed? Oh well, who cares.

"Thank you." Kurenai said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Kurenai." Suì-Fēng said.

===Kai===

"Oh…that was nice of you Sensei." Said Sakura.

Suì-Fēng smiled and continued to lead her Genin team, and her Jonin assistant to their meeting place.

===Ichiraku Ramen===

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME." Yelled Ino.

Team Suì-Fēng looked over at Ino who was fuming.

"No... why?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"THIS IS NOT A NINJA MEETING PLACE!" Ino yelled.

Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes and glared at Ino, Ino flinched hard when she meet her gaze.

"I am the leader of this team, you don't like how I run my team, then fuck off you little cunt!" Suì-Fēng growled.

Ino swallowed a lump in her throat, and looked down, she didn't know what came over her. Yelling at a Jonin was crazy, almost suicide. Ino looked back up to see the rest of the Team was already ordering their bowls.

"Ino, get in here and order your ramen." Suì-Fēng yelled.

Ino sighed and walked into the ramen stand and looked over the menu. She then looked over at what the others got. Kurenai got a seafood ramen, Suì-Fēng got the fireball ramen, Hinata got one of the specials, and Sakura got what Hinata got.

"What will you have?" Asked Ayame.

Ino looked up and stared for a bit.

"Uh…I'll have, hmmm." Ino mumbled. She'd never eaten here before, she didn't know what to get... there wasn't any real explanation as to what's in the ramen, well some are self explanatory.

"Give her what were having" Hinata said, pointing to herself and Sakura.

Ayame nodded her head and started to prepare everyone's meal, Ino looked over at Hinata and glared.

"Hey, don't order for me." Ino said. "What makes you think I'd like that ramen."

Hinata looked over with a bored look on her face that could rival Sasuke.

"I eat here at least 5 times a day, I've eaten every ramen here. You'll like that one." Hinata said.

Ino was about to say something but stopped once everyone's ramen was done, Ino took a sniff of it and loved the smell. Maybe Hinata was right. Ino picked up her chop sticks and started to eat her ramen the second she got the ramen in her mouth, she started to shove as much as she could in. Hinata was calmly eating her ramen and smiled.

"Told ya." Hinata snickered

Ino looked away and blushed, causing Hinata to snicker.

"W-what kinda ramen am I eating." Ino asked Ayame.

Ayame smiled, she might have a new customer.

"Its something I've been working on for a while. it's a beef ramen topped with cheese, soaked in a tomato broth." Ayame said.

Ino nodded and took another bite. After everyone finished their bowl, Suì-Fēng got there attention. "Ok, normally training starts the day you are assigned to a team, but training is going to start tomorrow." Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino looked at each other, then looked back at Suì-Fēng.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because, you have a Fēng Clan ritual to up-hold." Said Suì-Feng.

This time Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"But, Hinata is an Inuzuka…not a Feng." said Sakura

"She's both." Said Suì-Feng.

"Ohhhh!" Said both Ino and Sakura

Then something came to sakura. "How do you know that?" sakura asked.

Suì-Fēng grinned and gently scratched the back of her head.

"Cause I'm her other mom." Said Suì-Fēng. "To save time, I got Tsume pregnant."

Sakura and Ino's eyes widened, even Ayame's eye widened, that no one saw. A girl getting other girl pregnant, impossible.

"How" Ino asked

Hinata placed her head on the table, hoping her mom wasn't gonna do/say what she think she was gonna do/say.

"I have a penis." Suì-Fēng said as if it was nothing.

Ino fainted, and Sakura face turned red. Sakura looked over at Hinata who's face was also red.

"MOM!" Hinata yelled.

Suì-Fēng laughed at her daughter's embarrassment, Kurenai chuckled as she bend down and picked up Ino. Suì-Fēng paid for the ramen.

"Kurenai take Ino home, Hinata walk Sakura home, I need to talk to your mother about the Fēng ritual you'll be doing tonight." Said Suì-Fēng, then vanished.

Kurenai Flash-Stepped Ino home, leaving Hinata and Sakura alone. Hinata started to walk Sakura home. Hinata's face was still red from earlier. Sakura looked over at Hinata, and started to think.

"Do you have one?" Sakura asked innocently.

Hinata almost choked on her spit. "W-why, does it matter?" Hinata asked nervously.

Sakura smiled a little, then gently grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Cause…if you do" Sakura said leaning closer.

Sakura kissed Hinata on the corner of her lip, causing Hinata to shiver. Sakura then moved up and licked Hinata's ear, again Hinata shivered in pleasure. "I want to have your babies." Sakura whispered.

Hinata nearly fainted.

'_Did Sakura just propose?_' Hinata thought.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked over and saw an alley, she pulled Sakura into it, once they were far enough from the street for no one would see them. Hinata gently grabbed her pants and panties then pulled them down, freeing her semi-hard dick.

"Wow... y-you do, and its so big." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled, but blushed. She could smell the desire coming of Sakura. It was making her horny.

"C-can I touch it." Sakura asked.

Hinata's brain started to fry, Sakura wants to play with her dick... in an alley, Hinata wasn't planning on this to happen. "S-Sure" Hinata said weakly.

Sakura smiled, then dropped to her knees and started to stoke Hinata's cock, making it hard. Hinata stumbled back against the wall, and moaned. Sakura looked up and smiled, she was happy Hinata was liking it. Sakura ran her tongue against it, she's seen the pictures in a lot of dirty book before, and the men and girl (Futanari's) like it. Sakura quickened her pace, causing Hinata to moan more.

"Mmmm, y-yes... ah." Hinata moaned.

Sakura lend forward and took Hinata's cock into her mouth and started to suck, driving Hinata closer to the edge. Sakura's pussy started to get wet, she reached down there with her free hand and pinched her clit.

'_Hinata's dick is so tasty, I love it, I LOVE IT!_' Sakura thought.

"**CHAAAA, STICK IT IN MY CUNT!**" Yelled Inner sakura.

Sakura agreed with her inner self, but this wasn't the place, or the right time for that, she'd have to wait another day, so long as she can give Hinata a good BJ once in a while, she can wait. Hinata started to buck her hips, thrusting her dick in and out of Sakura's mouth. Sakura pulled Hinata's dick out of her mouth.

"B-be gentle, I almost gagged on your dick." sakura said.

Hinata looked down and nodded, she'd have to be careful with Sakura, she doesn't have the same skills as Anko.

"S-sorry" Hinata said.

Sakura gave a 'its ok' nod, and started to licking Hinata dick again, she stroked it faster and faster, while she fingered her self faster. Sakura reached her peak and exploded in her panties, the look on her face was a give away to Hinata, Hinata sniffed the air, and loved the smell of Sakura's cum. Hinata moaned loudly and came all over Sakura's face, Sakura moaned and came again at the feel of Hinata hot sperm on her face. Hinata slowly sank to the ground, and smiled.

"Wow, that was good." Hinata said.

Sakura crawled next to Hinata, and leaded against her.

"Anything for you... my Hinata-Chan." Sakura said.

Hinata looked over at Sakura, then licked the cum off Sakura face. Hinata shuddered in pleasure at the taste of her own cum, after her face was clean Hinata kissed her deeply. Sakura was in heaven and kissed back, her mind and body where going numb. Hinata pulled away and stood up, also helping Sakura up.

"Come on, lets get you home." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded and started to follow Hinata as they walked out of the alley.

===Inuzuka Clan Compound===

"Wait wait wait... Hinata's gonna do what?" Tsume said.

Suì-Fēng, Tsume and Hana were in the living room talking, Hana's face was a deep red, Tsume was mildly upset, and Suì-Fēng didn't see the problem.

"Hinata is gonna have sex with Hana, it's a Fēng Clan right of passage, it's a ritual they take when they become genin." Suì-Fēng said.

"Does it have to be Me?" Hana said.

"Yes, it has to be you, a futanari Fēng has sex with a female sister, or if she doesn't have a female sister…yet, she has sex with her female mom." Suì-Fēng said.

Tsume eyes widened, and looked over at Hana.

"Yup, its gonna be you." Tsume said.

"What, that's not fair." Hana yelled at her mom.

"Tough Shit!" Tsume said.

Tsume looked over at Suì-Feng and saw her grinning, it was a trademark grin of Suì-Fēng's, it meant she was hiding something.

"What is it?" Tsume asked, knowing she'd hate the answer.

"That mean when she becomes a Chunin, you have sex with her." Suì-Fēng said.

Tsume paled, Hana smiled... at least she's not the only one getting fucked by Hinata. "HA!" Hana yelled.

"And when she become a Jonin, she'll fuck you both." Suì-Fēng said.

Hana's smile vanished, Tsume smirked a little this time.

"What about you?" Tsume asked.

Suì-Fēng raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Don't worry, I get fucked too, so does she... by me." Suì-Feng said. "Futanari Fēng's fuck each other to show their love for one another."

Both Inuzuka girls blushed, Hana couldn't help but get a little wet, to be truthful Futanari's turned her on, she also had a little fetish about playing around with her sister, Tsume was also thinking the same, Hinata did look a lot like Suì-Fēng.

"Fine…w-we'll do it." both girl said.

"I'm home." Yelled Hinata.

Tsume and Suì-Fēng both vanished from the room. Hana stood up, as Hinata entered the room and looked around.

"Where's mom and... mom?" Hinata asked. "I thought I was doing a ritual tonight."

"They left for the night, and you are." Hana said. "Lets go to my room."

Hinata nodded and followed her Onee-chan up to her room, once they were in there Hana closed the door, then sat on her bed. Hinata also sat on Hana's bed.

"So... what are we doing?" Hinata asked.

"Get undressed Hinata." Said Hana as she undressed.

Hinata looked over and her eyes widened when she saw her sister breasts, her dick started to get hard... again, it got it harder when she saw her sister's pussy after she took off her panties.

"W-what!" Hinata asked.

"this is your ritual, now whip out that dick... and let me play with it." said Hana.

Hinata nodded her head, and did as her big sister told her to do. Hana was playing with her pussy as she watched Hinata undress. Once Hinata was free, Hana gestured her over into the middle of the bed. Again Hinata did as she was told, Hana laid Hinata down on the bed, then she laid on top of her in the 69 position.

"Lick my pussy." Hana ordered.

Hana took Hinata cock into her mouth and started to go to town on it, Hinata twitched and shuddered in pleasure, then started to lick Hana's virgin cunt, it tasted a lot different then Anko's did, will Sakura's taste different to? Hinata poked Hana's vagina with her tongue, causing Hana to moan on her dick, the vibration felt so good to Hinata. Hinata tried to spread Hana's pussy open, but with her being a virgin she couldn't. Hinata was disappointed, but continued to lick Hana's cunt, Hinata threw her head back when Hana started to deep throat her cock.

"Ah KAMI….ahhhhh!" Hinata moaned.

Hana was pleased that her sister was enjoying it, this was just one of the things she was gonna do to her tonight. Hana bobbed her head up and down on Hinata cock faster as Hinata started to lick her cunt faster. Both Hinata and Hana reach there limit at the same time, Hinata dick shot cum into Hana's mouth and down her throat, Hana loved the taste. Hinata face was covered in Hana's cum, she licked her lips cleaning off her face. Hana then got of Hinata and turned around and crawled up to her and kissed her deeply, easily dominating Hinata. Hana pulled away and reach down, grabbing Hinata cock, then she pushed it up her pussy, Hana moaned in pleasure/pain at the feel, blood leaked from her broken hymen. Once it was all the way in she kissed Hinata again and started to rub her breasts against Hinata's breasts. Hinata reach up and held on to Hana's ass and started to thrust hard. Hana moans loudly into the kiss, she pushed her tongue into Hinata mouth, Hinata's eye's rolled into the back of her head. Hana's pussy clamped around Hinata dick, causing both girls to moan. Hana pulls out of the kiss and starts licking Hinata neck, Hinata moans louder and louder, she was going insane from the level of pleasure.

"H-Hinata, I love you so much." Hana moaned.

"I love you too Hana." Hinata said.

Hana smiled and kissed Hinata's chin, then licked it.

"I don't think you fully understand, I LOVE YOU!" Hana said. "I've loved you for a long time."

Hinata blushed, Hana was in love with her.

"O-Ok…I understand." Hinata said.

Hana smiled and kissed Hinata neck again, then she started to move her hips in tempo with Hinata's thrusting. Hana cam on Hinata's cock, causing both girls to moan. Hinata was at her limit.

"Hana, I'm gonna cum…I need to pull out." Hinata cried.

Hana shook her head, she pinned Hinata down so she couldn't pull out of her. Hinata tried to hold in her cum, Hana smiled and started to bounce up and down on Hinata cock harder.

"H-Hana, what are you doing…y-you didn't use the Birth control jutsu... if I cum in you, you'll get pregnant." Hinata said.

Hana smiled at Hinata, she could tell Hinata couldn't hold it in much longer.

"I know." Hana said.

Hana finally got her wish when Hinata shot a huge load of cum into her pussy, Hana moaned as her pussy filled with cum, she was hoping she could have Hinata's baby. Hinata panted and moaned as Hana got off her dick. Hana snuggled up to Hinata, pull the cover over herself and Hinata and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Hinata fell asleep soon after.

=== Tsume and Suì-Fēng's room===

"AHHHHHH, YES!" Tsume moaned. "Harder... Harder!"

Suì-Fēng gladly gave her lover what she wanted and started to pound Tsume's ass harder, trusting her dick in and out of Tsume's tight ass. They've been having sex as long as Hinata and Hana, they've been catching up. Suì-Fēng lend back and sat up straight, holding Tsume up by her thighs, pushing her cock deeper into Tsume's ass. Tsume loves anal, she loves the feel of Suì-Feng dick up her tight ass, Suì-Fēng felt the same, she loved the feel of a tight ass squeezing her dick. Suì-Fēng licked Tsume's neck up and down, then bit it. Tsume moaned loudly and started to play with her nipples. "I'm gonna cum" Tsume yelled.

Tsume's pussy gushed all over the bed, Suì-Fēng reached down and rubbed Tsume's pussy, getting her cum on her finger. She then licked them, the taste of her lover's sweet honey drove her to the brink. Suì-Fēng moaned and blasted a load of cum up Tsume's ass.

"AHHHH, YEAH!" Suì-Feng moaned.

Suì-Feng and Tsume feel back onto there bed, both exhausted.

"Hmmmmm, that was the best." Tsume moaned.

Suì-Fēng smiled and kissed Tsume.

"I do my best." Said Suì-Fēng

Tsume snuggled into Suì-Fēng tiny breast, and fell asleep. Suì-Fēng kissed Tsume on the head and turned off the lights. Tomorrow her and her team start training.

x

End Chapter 3

x

**(A/N) Sorry about the delay, Christmas shopping…you understand, and for those asking. "is Hinata gonna have a dog partner', hmmm kinda.**

**(A/N.2) if I know the title to my next Chapter…I'll post it. **

**Like this, Next Time: A Scroll, a Sword, A Mission and Zazie**

**(A/N.3) I hope you in joy this chapter, And I hope you'll enjoy wants to come…if anyone can guess who Zazie is…you'll get to add something to future chapters. **

**Hint 1. Sister Hint.2 Kumo**

**Contest over, Winner XKhaosXKyuubiX.**


	4. A scroll, a sword, a mission and Zazie

A Sword, A scroll, a mission and Zazie?

x

I don't own bleach or Naruto.

x

=== Kumo Village, 3 Months before Leaf Graduation===

"FIND THEM, DON'T LET THOSE WOLF YOKAI ESCAPE!" Yelled the Raikage. "THOSE THAT ARN'T AWARE OF THE TARGET... IT'S KARUI!"

"Hai, Raikage-sama." Replied all the Kumo Anbu.

The Kumo Ninja looked high and low for there target in the Kumo research labs, but couldn't find them. Little did they know their targets were under the lab, in the sewers, they had escaped through the waste shoot in the lab. Karui, A dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and a bushy red tail. Like the Inuzuka clan she had enlarged canine teeth, but her upers poked out of her mouth like fangs, she also had the sharp, claw like-nails. She was wearing a black battle dress, with chain mail. She was sitting in the waste of every ninja in Kumo, hiding from the Kumo Anbu in fear. But it wasn't fear for her life... it was fear for her daughter's life, who was riding piggy-back. Zazie, she was only 4 years old. She had light brown skin with short silver hair and a small bushy silver tail, she was also wearing a black battle dress with chain mail, but she had one fang-like tooth showing, and had trimmed nails. She had a scar over her right eye where a Kumo research ninja had cut her, thankfully her eye wasn't damaged.

"Mommy…Zazie no like it down here." Cried Zazie. "it smelly like poo-poo down here, Zazie no like it."

"Did you hear that?" Said a Kumo ninja. "Listen."

Karui clapped her hand over Zazie's mouth, she put her finger up to her mouth. "Shhhhh, I know, and mommy is sorry... but this is the only place to hide at the moment." Karui whispered. "Be a good girl and be quiet."

Moments passed, no one made a sound.

"Must have been a rat or something." Said another Kumo ninja. "Come on let's move, they're not in here."

The Kumo ninjas left the research lab, giving Karui a chance to move, she made sure Zazie was holding on tight, then took off though the sewers.

===3 Hours Later===

After a horrible trip though Kami knows what, Karui finally reached the end of the sewer. Only to run into the one person she didn't want to see. Killer Bee, he was ordered 2 years ago to keep an eye on Karui, he was told that she might try to steal Zazie, and sell her to the slave market. Karui only escaped from his watchful eye by drugging him about a week ago.

"Yo yo. It's me... your Master, Killer Bee." Rapped Killer Bee.

"Get out of my way... I'm leaving Kumo." Karui growled loudly, scaring Zazie.

Killer Bee wagged his finger a Karui. "No No, not with her, you can go alone if you prefer." Killer Bee rapped.

"Not on your life, what sick freak abandons their own child to save themselves." Karui said.

Killer Bee was about to say something, but stopped. You couldn't see it because of his sunglasses, but Killer Bee went wide eyed.

"What? That girl is yours?" Killer Bee said. "Brother said she was abounded."

Karui laughed. "My ass... they just want to poke and prod her, and turn her into a weapon."

Killer Bee was shocked, he loved kids and would never hurt them.

"Y-you mean, I've kept you from your child... for 2 years." Killer Bee said. "…guess that explains how you lost all that weight 4 years ago"

A tick formed on Karui's head, he thought she was fat... dumbass.

"I THINK THEY'RE OVER HERE!" Yelled a Kumo Ninja.

Karui looked over at the hill, a group of ninjas would be here soon. She looked back over at Bee, was he gonna stop her... was he gonna kill her and take Zazie back to the lab?

"Go." Said killer Bee, before flash-stepping over to the group. Telling them nothing was over there

Karui took off into the forest, leaving her headband behind... never to return to Kumo.

"Mommy…where is we gonna lives now?" Zazie said.

"We're going to the Leaf village, there's someone there that can help us." said Karui '_I never thought I'd return to the Leaf, not after what happened.'_

===Leaf Village, Inuzuka Compund, Present day===

Hinata was stirring in her sleep, she moaned slightly as she awoke. Her dick was hard and it felt warm, and wet. She threw off the covers to see Hana was sucking on her dick. Hana slid Hinata's dick in and out of her mouth and sucked it hard. Apparently she'd been doing it for a while cause Hinata cam soon after waking. Hana pulled away from Hinata's dick and licked her lips.

"Mmmm, tasty." Hana said, as she got off the bed.

Hana went to her dresser and got her cloths on, Hinata just picked hers up off the floor and wore them. Hinata then walked over to Hana and playfully slapped her ass, then squeezed it... earning her a loud moan from Hana.

"Last night was fun, we'll definitly have to do it again." Hinata said.

Hana smiled and licked her lips.

"Oh yeah, you can count on that." Hana said.

"HINATA…BREAKFAST IS READY!" Yelled Tsume from downstairs.

Hinata and Hana both went down the stairs, hand in hand and walked into the kitchen. Suì-Fēng was reading the daily news, and Tsume was preparing everyone's plate. Suì-Fēng looked up from her scroll and smiled as Hinata and Hana sat down at the table.

"So you two have fun last night?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Hinata and Hana smiled and nodded.

"You better believe it…Hana's cunt was tight." Hinata said as Tsume put her food in front of her. "thanks mom."

Hana blushed and smiled.

"Well I am... was a virgin." Hana said.

Tsume placed Hana and Suì-Fēng's dish in front of them, then sat down and started to eat her own food. Everyone started to eat there food peacefully, then Suì-Fēng popped another question.

"was she big and hard?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Tsume blushed and nearly choked on her food, Suì-Fēng was teasing her... seeing how she was gonna have sex with Hinata when she becomes Chunin.

"Yes she was... Mmm, I can't wait to have sex with her again." Hana said. "I love futanari cock"

Suì-Fēng smiled, she leaned over to Hana and kissed her neck.

"Maybe you and me should have a little fun sometime." Suì-Fēng said

Hana couldn't help but crack a smile, Suì-Fēng was older then Hinata, so she should also be bigger then Hinata.

"O-Ok mom." Hana said.

"OooOOOooo, can I join?" Hinata said with a laugh.

"Sure sweetie, Hana can suck you dry as I fuck your ass." Suì-Fēng said with a grin.

Hinata blushed, not what she had in mind, but oh well. Suì-Fēng finished her food and headed for the door.

"Later…gonna go to the team's meeting place, don't take to long with you chore Hinata" Suì-Fēng said, leaving in a flash.

"Chore?" Hinata said turning to her mom. "what is it?"

Tsume pointed to a box of ninja weapons behind her.

"Got a new shipment of throwing weapons, they need to go to storage." Tsume said.

Tsume finished her dish, she grabbed the box and placed it on the table next to Hinata. Hana finished hers, stood up and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Gotta go to work... see you later." Hana said licking her lips, then ran out the door to the Veterinary Clinic.

'_Damn…was it really THAT good?'_ Tsume thought.

Hinata finished her meal and thanked her mother, unlike everyone else. She grabbed the box, and headed to the clan's storage room. Hinata has never been in the storage room, it was right next to the dog kennels, Hinata looked around and found a dusty old shelf. Hinata gently placed the box on the shelf, then the shelf snapped under the weight of the box. The top shelf fall towards Hinata.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Hinata screamed.

Hinata stumbled backwards trying to get away from the avalanche of scrolls and older weapons. Hinata tripped on a box and fell backwards, preparing for the worse, she put her arms up defensivly and closed her eyes.

KLONK.

Something hit Hinata, she opened her eyes to see it was a scroll, an old one at that. everything else missed her by a foot, Hinata ran her finger over the dusty scroll, till she found the initials engraved in the metal part of the scroll.

"M.I.I." Hinata said.

THUNK

Hinata looked down to where the sound came from and saw a rusty old sword was stuck in the floor an inch away from her crotch. Hinata paled. Tsume ran into the storage room, she heard Hinata scream and came running to help. Tsume saw Hinata on the floor with the sword near her package. "Whoa... we almost got Hinata Mountain Oysters." Tsume said, then laughed hard.

Hinata whiped her head around, her face twiched in anger.

"NOT FUNNY MOM, NOT FUNNY!" Hinata yelled.

Tsume walked over, still giggling and helped Hinata up and pulled the sword out of the floor.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll let you keep the scroll as an apology." Tsume said.

Hinata looked at the scroll, then she slid it in her clan jacket. '_If you were anyone esle I'd bury my knee in your hairy cunt, see how funny you think it is._' Hinata thought then let her anger go.

"Thanks mom... uh, am I gonna have to clean this up?" Hinata asked.

Tsume shook her head. "No, get to your team meeting." Tsume said.

Hinata smiled and nodded, then left. Leaving Tsume to clean up.

===Ichiraku Ramen===

Suì-Fēng, Kurenai, Sakura and Ino were waiting on Hinata at Ichiraku Ramen. They had all ordered the same ramen they had yesterday.

"Mmm, tasty." Ino said.

Ayame smiled, she loved getting compliments for her cooking.

"thank you." Ayame said.

"HEY GUYS... uh, GALS." Hinata yelled as she came running down the street.

Hinata ran into the ramen stand, sporting a grin.

"You'er in a good mood, what happened?" Suì-Fēng asked

"I got a scroll from mom, I can't wait to read it." Hinata said.

"Whose is it…I mean, who did it belong to?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, the initials are M.I.I." Hinata said.

"Mononoke Inugami Inuzuka, the founder of the Inuzuka clan." Sakura said quickly.

Everyone looked over at Sakura.

"How do you know that Sakura?" Asked Kurenai.

Sakura blushed deeply, she turned her head away and rubbed the back over her head.

"Uhhhhhh, I may have... sort of, accidentally... broke in to the Inuzuka clan compound last night and studied all there history scrolls." Sakura said with a smile.

Suì-Fēng raised an eyebrow, how did Sakura sneak in and out of the Inuzuka impound and not alert her.

"Well done, that's very impressive Sakura-chan" Suì-Fēng said. "But don't ever sneak into my house again, GOT IT?"

Sakura flinched but nodded her head, she'd forgotten that Suì-Fēng is Hinata's other mother.

"Hai Sensei... I won't do it again." Sakura said nervously.

"Moving along... seeing how you studied my clan's history, why isn't Inugami in my name, I mean... Mononoke was the first Inuzuka." Hinata asked.

"Well..." Sakura started.

===5 miles outside of Konoha===

Karui was leaning against a tree holding her child close to her, Zazie was breast feeding. Normally a wolf yokai would be eating solid food, but with her being kidnapped and all, this is more of a bonding thing then feeding.

"_I read your family scrolls over and over, and here what I learned... apparently, one of Mononoke's offspring, is a wolf yokai." Sakura said._

Karui rubbed Zazie's head gently, then kissed her forehead softly. Karui's ear twitched then she heard a twig snap, she looked over to see a deer had wandered into her camp ground.

"Hehe, lunch." Karui said.

"_Ok, but what dose that have to go with anything?" Hinata asked._

"_Everything, Inugami is more of a title then a name. 'Inu' means 'dog' and 'gami' means 'upper', then you think real hard, an 'upper dog' is a 'wolf'" Sakura said._

Karui threw a Kunai at the deer, cutting the poor thing down in seconds.

"Zazie, I got meat." Karui said.

Zazie quickly whiped around and dove at the deer, ripping into it. Karui soon followed.

"_Ok... so Inugami means wolf. I'm still not following." Hinata said._

"_Your clan raises dogs not wolfs, there was gonna be a Inugami clan, but Mononoke and her daughter got chased out after the 1st Hokage found out about the whole yokai thing." Sakura said. "You're a descendent of her son, Inuyasha Inuzuka"_

"_Oh, what was Mononoke's daughter's name?" Hinata asked._

"_Karui…Karui Inugami" Sakura said. "And seeing how she's half demon, I bet she's still alive."_

Karui pulled away from the deer for a moment, blood dripping from her mouth she looked over at Konoha, it was just down the small mountain, she glared angrily at the Hokage Tower.

"_Also, I wouldn't blame her for this, but she bears a HUGE grudge agent Konoha... seeing how they betrayed her the second they learned she was a yokai." Sakura said._

Karui looked down at Zazie, who was gently nodding off. Karui couldn't help but smile, then remembered she was returning for Zazie's safety.

"Finish up sweetie…we're almost there." Karui said.

"kay mommy." Zazie said rubbing her eyes.

=== Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen ===

Suì-Fēng froze then she heard that name, she nearly choked on her food, she started to beat on her chest.

"You ok Suì-Fēng?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm fine... ramen just went down the wrong tube." Suì-Fēng said. "finish eating everybody. We're gonna put in a few hours of training, then we're gonna do a mission."

Everyone quickly ate there food, thanked Ayame and went to the training ground.

=== Training ground 2 ===

"Ok... Sakura, Ino... you're gonna train with Kurenai." Suì-Fēng said. "I'm gonna train Hinata in a secret art of the Fēng clan."

Kurenai nodded and lead Sakura and Ino away, Hinata looked over at her mother who was putting on a weird glove.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"A zanpakutō glove." Suì-Fēng said.

"Uh... what's a zanpakutō?" Hinata asked.

"it's a sword that the Fēng clan uses, it's one of our Bloodlines." Said Suì-Fēng.

After Suì-Fēng got the glove on, she lunged at Hinata. She thrust her gloved hand into Hinata chest, surprisingly it didn't hurt, until Suì-Fēng started to pull on something, what ever it was, it was BIG. Hinata's vision went black and she fainted from the intense pain.

===Ichiraku Ramen===

Karui sat down on the stool, she quickly leaned forward and layed her head down on the counter, Zazie was sleeping on Karui's back.

"Can I help you?" Ayame asked.

Karui looked up at Ayame, she was drained of all energy.

"Meat... meat ramen." Karui said.

Ayame nodded and quickly got Karui her order, when she saw Zazie she smiled. "Aw…she's so cute." Ayame said.

Karui smiled softly, and began to eat her food.

"Thanks." Karui said.

Ayame then noticed Zazie's tail, she watched it wag around in the air. One thought came to mind.

"KAWAII!" Ayame yelled then ran around the counter and started to play with Zazie's tail, then she noticed Karui had a tail.

"DOUBLE KAWAII!" Ayame yelled.

She now started to play with both tails, Karui didn't really mind…she liked having her tail played with.

"Hehe, say can you help me, I'm kinda lost... I looking for my wife?" Karui asked.

Ayame looked up an nodded.

"Your wife? What's her name." Ayame asked

"Suì-Fēng…have you seen her." Karui asked

Ayame blinked a few time after hearing the name, she didn't know Suì-Fēng had two wives.

"Well, she went to one of the training fields, I don't know which one. I can point you to her house." Ayame said.

"Thank you, my name is Karui, and my little girl's name is Zazie." Karui said.

"I'm Ayame, and your welcome... so what you wanna do is…" Ayame said, starting to give Karui directions to the Inuzuka compound.

=== Training Ground 2 ===

"Hinata... Hinata, wake up." Suì-Fēng yelled.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened, she looked around to see her mom and teammates around her.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asked.

"You fainted from the pain…wouldn't blame you... I pulled out THREE swords, that's never happened before, not to mention your GIANT zanpakutō." Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata slowly sat up, and looked around again. She spotted her swords against the tree, and knew what her mother meant by GIANT, it was huge, almost as tall as she was.

"Ok, lets go get our mission." Suì-Fēng said, helping Hinata up.

"What about training, we just started." Hinata said

Suì-Fēng shook her head. "You passed out 2 hours ago, we'll train with your swords tomarrow... right now we have a mission to do." Suì-Fēng said.

Hinata nodded her head in disappointment, she wanted to train with her swords NOW. Team Suì-Fēng left for the mission room, hoping to get a good mission.

=== Mission Room ===

"Uh…..come again?" Hinata said.

"You are to catch the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora." Sarutobi said.

A low growl escaped Hinata's throat, she hated cats with a passion. This was not gonna end well.

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

Karui looked around and noticed she was in her brother's house, well it use to be his house. Karui knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. She looked over to see Zazie rolling around in the dirt, and couldn't help but laugh. The door opened and Tsume poked her head out and smiled sweetly when she saw Zazie playing around, she then noticed the tail.

'_An Inugami... never thought I'd see one.' _Tsume thought.

"Can I help you?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see my wife... I was told she is living here." Karui said.

"Your wife? Living here, I'm sorry, I think your confused. Only me and my family live here, what's your wife's name?" Tsume asked.

"Suì-Fēng." Karui said.

Tsume's smile faded away, she looked over at Zazie and noticed she had the same face as Suì-Fēng. "C-come in, looks like we have a lot to talk about." Tsume said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Karui nodded in confusion, what was there to talk about.

"Zazie... it's time to go inside." Karui yelled.

"Kay mommy." Zazie said cheerfully.

=== Team Suì-Fēng ===

Team Suì-Fēng had found and captured Tora in record time, mainly because Tora went running into the arms of Ino after Hinata chased it up and down Konoha for an hour. Team Suì-Fēng got their cut of ryo's for the mission and started to go home.

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

Suì-Fēng and Hinata walked though the front door of the Inuzuka clan compound and stretched.

"Honey... I'm home." Suì-Fēng yelled.

"Suì-Fēng! Come in here, RIGHT NOW!" Tsume growled.

Suì-Fēng raised an eyebrow, what crawled up Tsume's ass. they walked into the living room and Suì-Fēng froze, she knew what's wrong now. Tsume was sitting across from Karui. Suì-Fēng swallowed a lump in her throat.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH?" Both Karui and Tsume yell in unison while pointing at each other.

"Uh…well, I uh…I can explain." Suì-Fēng said nervously, hoping she wasn't about to get her balls kicked from one side of the Compound to the other... and back again.

"This should be good." Tsume said strongly.

Suì-Fēng sat down in a chair, she took a deep breath and started.

"It all happened about 4 years ago... went I was on an undercover mission..." Suì-Fēng started.

x

End Chapter 4

X

**CLIFFHAND…sorry.**

**Note, I don't know Princess Mononoke, Inuyasha, or Negima. I'm just barrowing characters for my story.**

**Next time. Suì-F****ē****ng Undercover Mission**

**Contest: as you read Hinata as three Zanpakut****ō****, one of the name is already decided. (if your a bleach fan, you should already know its name) as for the other two, i'm still thinking...maybe you can help. choice a zanpakut****ō**** from the anime or give me your own creation.**

**Rules if created zanpakut****ō****.**

**give its name, and find a anime pic of what they look like.**

**what shikai looks like**

**shikai release**

**what bankai looks like**

**bankai release**

**power of zanpakut****ō**


	5. Suì Feng Undercover Mission

Don't own Bleach, Naruto or Negima.

X

=== 4 ½ years ago ===

It was a peaceful day at the Inuzuka compound, as Tsume was training/playing with her 8 year old daughter Hinata. Hana, Tsume's oldest daughter at the age of 14 was also training/playing with Hinata. Hana tackled Hinata to the ground and rolled her around in the dirt, then pinned her. Hinata tried to free her arms but was having no luck, so she tried kicking Hana in the leg, only to miss and hit her in the crotch. Hana let out a soft moan, it felt good. Hinata thinking it was a groan from pain, keeps kicking Hana's pussy, over and over again.

'_Ha, found me a secret weapon' _Hinata thought

"Hana…what's wrong?" Tsume asked.

"N-Nothing…she just hit me in my crotch, it... it felt good." Hana said.

Tsume looked at Hana and shook her head softly, Hana was getting to that age, she'd probably experiment tonight. Tsume walked over and pushed Hana off Hinata.

"Your turn is over, it's my turn to rough her up." Tsume said.

Hana backed down immediately, not wanting to provoke her mother, she went over next to the house and rested, while her mother started to roll Hinata around in the dirt, Hinata was trying her new move on her mother, and getting the same results. Unknown to the Inuzuka clan, someone was watching. It was Suì-Fēng, leader of the ANBU, wife to Tsume and mother to Hinata... also step mother to Hana. Suì-Fēng missed her wife, and so wished to spend time with her kid. Suì-Fēng frowned when she felt a presents behind her, she let out a sigh, her time watching her family was up.

"What is it...Black Cat?" Suì-Fēng said.

Black Cat, as she was called, bowed to Suì-Fēng.

"I'm sorry Bee, I know this is your time to watch your family, but the Hokage needs you... Now." Said Black Cat.

Suì-Fēng sighed again, put on her Bee mask and stood up. She turned to Black Cat. "Black Cat, do you think, someday in the near future, you could take over for me, so I can be with my family?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Black Cat looked at Suì-Fēng, she thought it over a bit. She use to be the leader of the ANBU, but when Suì-Fēng got promoted to ANBU, she soon took over as the new leader. Getting to be leader again, was a dream come true.

"Yes... if and when you chose to leave the ANBU, I will take over." Said Black Cat.

Suì-Fēng smiled behind her mask, she step over to Black Cat and hugged her.

"Thank you... Thank you so much." Suì-Fēng said.

Before Black Cat could say anything, Suì-Fēng vanished.

'_Be careful... my little... I need to stop calling her that, that was a looooong time ago.'_ Black Cat thought.

=== Hokage Tower ===

Sarutobi was up his ears in paper work, how he hated paper work.

"I should outlaw this evil beast... I know, I'll seal up all the paper work in Konoha in a scroll and seal the scroll in another scroll and mail it to my self and when it arrives, I'll set it a blaze, HAHAHA!" Sarutobi said. "It's Brilliant, Brilliant, Brilliant!"

Sarutobi was snickering about his plan to rid Konoha of paper work, then felt a presence.

"Enter." Yelled Sarutobi.

Suì-Fēng entered the room VIA flash-step, Sarutobi stared a Suì-Fēng for a while.

"Uh... how long where you out there?" Sarutobi asked.

"Long enough to know, you need a good long rest." Suì-Fēng said.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, muttering something about his old age.

"Anyway... I need you to go to Tanzaku town " Sarutobi said. "There are girls from all over the 5 great nations being kidnapped and sold to brothels. The Daimyos fromm all 5 lands want to put an end to it "

Sarutobi threw a scroll over at Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng opens the scroll and reads the details.

"I need you to go undercover, and kill the leader of this evil place" Sarutobi said. "This is a triple S rank undercover mission, by order do not break your cover, until you kill the leader."

Suì-Fēng nodded her head, she stood up and bowed slightly to Sarutobi, then vanished.

=== ANBU Head Corridors, Suì-Fēng's room ===

Suì-Fēng was getting everything she needed for this mission. Seeing how she was going undercover she didn't want to bring her headband, that would give her away. She took of her mask and placed it on her bed next to a picture of her family, it was just after Hinata was born, Suì-Fēng was holding Hinata, and snuggling close to Tsume. Suì-Fēng changed her clothes, getting out of her tight black suit, letting her 8 inch dick and cum-heavy balls free with a sigh of relief. Now fully nude, Suì-Fēng smiled, she had a little time to have some fun. Suì-Fēng ran though some hand sighs, and started to perform her favorite jutsu, she done this time after time. It helps.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" **Suì-Fēng yelled.

A perfect clone of Suì-Fēng appeared on the bed, she was also naked, and smiling.

"I'm ready when you are... Master." Said the clone.

Suì-Fēng crawled on the bed, she spun her finger in the air. Her clone knew what It meant, her clone turned around a stuck her ass in the air for Suì-Fēng to get easy access to. Suì-Fēng stroked her dick, getting it nice and hard, then she thrust her cock up her clone's ass.

"AHHHH, Master's cock... is so b-big." Cried the clone.

Suì-Fēng didn't respond, she just pounded her clone's ass hard and fast, Suì-Fēng bend down and licked her clone's face. Causing her clone to moan. Suì-Fēng reached down and started to stroke her clones dick, running her hand up and down it, gently messaging it with her hand.

"AHHHH, M-Master... y-your hand is so good!" The clone moaned.

Suì-Fēng performed other '**Shadow Clone Jutsu'**, this clone appeared right in front of the 1st clone. The 2nd clone pushed her dick into the 1st clone's mouth. She gently started to thrust in and out, The 1st clone happily sucked on the 2nd clone's dick. Clone 2 held clone 1's head in place, encouraging her to suck deeper, clone 1 gave clone 2 her wish and started to suck deeper and harder. Suì-Fēng started to thrust faster, fucking her clone's ass harder. She leaned forward and kissed clone 2 on the lips, then thrust her tongue into her clone's mouth.

"M-Master... so good!" Moaned clone 2.

Suì-Fēng had to leave for the mission soon, so she decided to speed things up, she stared to thrust and fuck her clone as fast as she could, clone 2 did the same. All three girls reached there limit and cummed. Suì-Fēng cam into her clones ass, clone 1 cam on the bed, and clone 2 cam in clone 1's mouth. Suì-Fēng smiled and panted, that felt good, she canceled the jutsu and retrieved all the sexual thrill the clones had got.

"Ohhhhh, I love that." Suì-Fēng moaned.

Suì-Fēng got off her bed and put on her civilian cloths, just a simple red dress, which hid her package, she also untie her hair, letting it fall back, she slipped her hair rings over her hands. After Suì-Fēng hid a few weapons in her dress she set out.

=== Tanzaku Town ===

Suì-Fēng walked thought Tanzaku Town very calmly, passing people in the street she'd wave, bow, say hello, and all that other stuff a civilian would do. Suì-Fēng reached the location believed to be the kidnapping point, The casino. Suì-Fēng walked in and up to the counter. The man at the front desk looked Suì-Fēng up and down, and grinned.

"Can I help you?" said the man

"yes" Suì-Fēng said, placing 50,000 ryo's on the counter. "I'd like to play"

The man took to money and exchange it for credits, handing Suì-Fēng her gambling card. Suì-Fēng took her card and went walking around trying to find a good machine... seeing how she was here, she might as well win a few extra ryo's. Suì-Fēng finally found a machine called **Ninja Art**, it was a machine that was based off of ninja's... it was also a skill stop. Suì-Fēng sat down and started to play, knowing she could easily win.

=== 2 hours later ===

A huge crowd had gathered around Suì-Fēng, she was on the same machine, and winning big. Her 50,000 was now 737,599,000. She spun the reel again and hit the buttons, she hit the bonus spin again, there you play a bonus game of Paper, Rock, Scissors. The machine lights up one of the symbols and you have to hit the symbol that beats it. After 15 minutes of playing the speed got to fast for Suì-Fēng.

"WINNER, WINNER!" Said the voice from the machine.

The crowd cheered loudly as Suì-Fēng won the max prize, with multiplier... again, for the 10th time. Needless to say, the people running the casino where pissed, so was some drunken blonde, her friend and her pet pig.

"LUCKY BITCH!" Yelled the drunken blonde **(Authors note: guess who?)**

Suì-Fēng let out a yawn and hit the cash out button, she grabbed her card and went to the bathroom. Suì-Fēng hid her card so they wouldn't take it from her when she gets 'kidnapped'. Once in the bathroom Suì-Fēng was jumped by 2 thugs and hit upside the head, it didn't hurt at all. Suì-Fēng pretended to be knocked out and fell to the floor.

"damn bitch, fucking cunt…you almost clean out all our money" yelled the thug.

"Where'd she put that card?" Said thug 2.

After feeling around on Suì-Fēng, which was pissing her off. The only thing the thug found was Suì-Fēng dick that was tucked away in her dress.

"AHHHH, AHHHH, AHHHHHHH!" Yelled thug 2. "She's got a dick... AND I TOCUHED IT!"

Thug 1 turned to thug 2 and hit him.

"Will you shut up, do you want everyone to run in here." thug 1 said. "Now, pick her up and put her on the cart, they're leaving for Kumo any minute now."

'_Kumo huh…I wonder who the leader of that place is' _Suì-Fēng thought

Suì-Fēng felt the thug touch her again and lift her, he threw her over his shoulder, causing her head to crack the ceiling.

"Careful you dumbass!" Yelled thug 1.

"Hey fuck you." Said thug 2.

The two thugs bicker with each other as they walked out to the cart, once there thug 2 threw Suì-Fēng in, She landed in the lap of some of the other girls, waking all 5 of them up.

"P-please let me go." Cried one of the girls

The thugs didn't respond, they just slammed the door on the cart, as soon as the thugs left the cart started to move. Suì-Fēng sat up and held her head.

"AHHHHH, fucking asshole, hitting my head on the ceiling like that." Suì-Fēng yelled.

"Wait…y-you where awake when they got you?" One of the girls asked.

Suì-Fēng still rubbing her head nodded. "Y-yeah." Suì-Fēng said.

"WHY?" Yelled another girl.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Yelled the cart driver.

Suì-Fēng motion the girls to come closer, and they did. Once they got close enough Suì-Fēng whisper to them what she was doing, and also told them to keep quiet about it.

"So…you're a ninja, and you let yourself get kidnapped to find and kill the leader of this?" whisper a girl.

"Yes, I hope to find him soon…I so do not wish to take one for the village... if you know what I mean." Suì-Fēng whispered.

The girls nodded they knew full well what Suì-Fēng was talking about.

"Will you protect us... you know, f-from being..." One girl started.

Suì-Fēng sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, they'll probable put us in different cells." Suì-Fēng said.

"But you're a ninja... y-you could break out and..." said another girl, but was cut off when Suì-Fēng put her finger to her lips.

"And blow my cover before the boss shows up?" Suì-Fēng finished.

The girl lowered her head, she didn't think about that.

"The best I can do for you, all of you, and all of the other girls is... putting an end to this." Suì-Fēng said "Now, get some rest, its gonna be about a day or two before we get to Kumo."

Suì-Fēng laid down on the floor of the cart, then felt a lot of movement. All the girls wanted to be close to Suì-Fēng, Suì-Fēng closed her eyes and fell asleep.

=== 1 day later ===

"Wake up, you sluts." Came a voice, followed by a splash of water.

Everyone screamed at the sudden wetness of the water, they all looked up to see the same thugs that kidnapped them.

"Get out of the cart." Yelled thug 2.

Fearing for what might happen the girls did as they where told, one by one they got out. Suì-Fēng was about to get out, but one of the thugs kicked her between the legs.

"ACK" Suì-Fēng coughed.

"Where'd you hid your card?" The thug asked.

Suì-Fēng looked over at him, and glared intensely at him. She was glad her balls were tucked away inside, or that would of seriously hurt, and not in the sexual way she liked, he wasn't a ninja anyway so she could take those from this jerk all day, even direct hits to her balls.

"Fuck you, I ain't telling." Yelled Suì-Fēng, that asshole couldn't bust her balls on his best day. Being a futanari from her Clan had certain advantages concerning 'the family jewels'.

The thug was about to hit Suì-Fēng.

"Stop." Said a rough male voice over an intercom. "Don't damage the merchandise, or do you wanna feel my wrath"

Both thugs froze, they turned around and bowed. "YES BOSS." Yelled the thugs. "SORRY BOSS."

'_Boss uh…good, the sooner he dies, the sooner I can go home.' _Suì-Fēng thought.

"What do you want us to do with her boss? I mean she hit big at the casino... and she hid her card." Asked thug 1.

There was a brief moment of silence, the intercom came back on.

"Throw her in with Karui Inugami." Said the boss with a laugh.

The thugs started laughing too, they knew all about Karui. The girl is a real live wire, a ticking time bomb, if this bitch dose the wrong thing in front of Karui…she'll die. They started to move all the girls to there cell, Karui cell was right across from the cell the girls Suì-Fēng was captured with. After they pushed Suì-Fēng into the cell, she heard a low growl. Seeing how this was Karui's cell, Suì-Fēng instantly knew it was this Karui person.

"Hmmm, fresh meat." Said Karui.

Karui crawled out from a dark corner, revealing her naked body, and her Inugami features. Suì-Fēng couldn't help but blush, she was pretty damn hot. Suì-Fēng's dick started to get hard. Karui crawled over and sniffed Suì-Fēng, Being married to Tsume she was use to that... in fact she kinda liked it.

'_An Inugami... WHOA.' _Suì-Fēng thought.

"You're from Konoha." Said Karui.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened, how the hell did she know that.

"And your a weak little ninja... Genin level at best." Said Karui

Suì-Fēng froze at that, she knew... how did she, how could she know she was a. Wait... Genin, this could still work for her.

"You a ninja?" Said the boss over the intercom. "HA, they sent a Genin after me... HAHAHA!"

Suì-Fēng was looking over at the intercom glaring, then felt hands reach up her dress. Suì-Fēng started to panic.

"Hey hey hey, stop it!" Suì-Fēng yelled.

"NO…I'm horny, you're the first girl I've gotten to touch in a month." Karui growled.

Karui continued to play with Suì-Fēng's dress, til Suì-Fēng kicked her in the face.

"YOU BITCH!" Karui yelled.

Karui grabbed Suì-Fēng roughly and pulled her into the deepest and darkest part of the cell, the camera there off them... perfect.

"LISTEN HERE BITCH, MY CELL, MY RUL-ACK" Karui was cut of then Suì-Fēng kicked her in the gut HARD.

Karui stumbled backward and hit the ground, she cough up a bit of blood. She looked up at Suì-Fēng, and felt a little turned on.

'W_-what the, how can a Genin hit that hard_.' Karui thought.

Suì-Fēng leaned toward Karui who flinched, Suì-Fēng was about to loss it. She looked down at Karui's wet pussy and grinned. "You dirty little slut, did you enjoy that kick?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Karui didn't resound, she just looked down. Suì-Fēng who was a little angry at the quietness, placed her foot onto Karui pussy and pushed. Karui moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Suì-Fēng cock was now full on hard, and was pinching a big tent in her dress.

"You did like it" Suì-Fēng said. "my my, I never thought I'd meet a masochist."

Karui felt Suì-Fēng move her foot, she couldn't help but cry, she enjoyed the pain... that's one reason she doesn't escape... she easily could, but then she wouldn't get the beatings she loves so much. Karui saw Suì-Fēng's cock, her mouth started to water…she loved Futanari's, that and a nice pussy. Suì-Fēng notice Karui drooling and grin, she was getting horny…and the Hokage did say not to blow cover, if she got in trouble she'd use that as an excuse…that or she was drugged, that could work to. Suì-Fēng removed her dress letting her dick free, she sat down on Karui hanging bed and motioned her to come closer.

"You want it... don't you?" Suì-Fēng said.

"Y-yes... I want it, please…g-give it to me." Karui said, reached out for it, but got slapped.

"Bad girl... did I say you could have it yet." Suì-Fēng asked.

"N-no" Karui said sadly.

Suì-Fēng smiled and watched as the girl was almost in tears at not getting to play with her cock, then she realized something, she never knew she had a dominatrix side.

"suck it." Suì-Fēng ordered.

Karui didn't waste ant time she was on Suì-Fēng's cock in a second, Suì-Fēng moaned at the sucking, Karui must really know what she's doing. Suì-Fēng ran her finger thought Karui's long red hair and grinned, it being four years sense she had a real fucking, Suì-Fēng didn't count her clones as real sex…that was just intense masturbation.

"Kami, that feels good." Suì-Fēng moaned.

Suì-Fēng looked down at Karui to see a small blush on her cheeks, she was really enjoying this, she also could tell that Karui's pussy was dripping wet now. Suì-Fēng started to gently buck her hips up and down. Karui moved her hands to Suì-Fēng hips and started to suck deeper. Suì-Fēng moaned hotly, this was the best... it felt so good. Karui pulled off her dick and started to lick it, then she started to suck on her aching balls. Suì-Fēng's body trembled, Tsume never did that.

"Ahhhh…h-hurry it up, I wanna fuck that beautiful dark cunt of yours." Suì-Fēng said.

Karui looked up and Suì-Fēng, they meet eye to eye. Karui eyes had hearts in them…Suì-Fēng felt a little worried about that... that is until Karui started sucking again, then Suì-Fēng forgot all about that. Suì-Fēng placed her hands on Karui head and held her there, Karui sucked as hard as she could. Suì-Fēng finally reach her peak.

"AHHHH, I'M CUMMING" Suì-Fēng moaned loudly, her balls now painfully swollen, it had been so long.

Suì-Fēng shot a load of cum into Karui's mouth, so much that it started to ooze out of her mouth. Karui pulled away from her dick and swallowed it, Suì-Fēng leaned towards Karui and gently rubbed her face then kissed her. Suì-Fēng quickly and easily dominated her in this kiss, there tongues brushed against each other softly. Both girls moaned loudly, then they deepened the kiss. They pulled away and Suì-Fēng kissed Karui's neck, then her ear. Karui moaned, her pussy was beyond wet now, she wanted Suì-Fēng cock in her NOW. "P-please…f-fuck me." Karui begged

Suì-Fēng smiled, she was loving this... best mission ever.

"Then climb on." Suì-Fēng said.

Karui smiled and climbed onto Suì-Fēng's lap and wrapped her arms around Suì-Fēng's neck , Suì-Fēng lifted Karui up by the thighs, then slowly sank her down on her cock, holding on to her ass, making sure she was in as deep as she could be. Karui let out a loud moan, as did Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng then started to thrust in and out of Karui's wet pussy, Suì-Fēng kissed Karui again, putting a lot of passion into the kiss. Karui moaned into the kiss, she was blushing very deeply…she's never felt like this, she was in love... she loved Suì-Fēng so much that she wasn't gonna perform the **Birth Control Jutsu. **Suì-Fēng thrust harder and faster, squeezing Karui ass, then Suì-Fēng slapped it hard.

"Ah!" Cried Karui.

Suì-Fēng grinned and started to slap Karui ass over and over again, Karui started to moan and her pussy clamped down onto Suì-Fēng cock.

"H-Harder…P-Please slap me harder." Karui moaned.

Suì-Fēng gave Karui what she wanted and started to apply chakra to her hand and slapped Karui harder, Karui moaned louder and louder, as Suì-Fēng slapped her harder and harder. Karui started to buck her hips now, hoping to get Suì-Fēng big cock into her even deep her. Suì-Fēng eyes where almost in the back of her skull, she was almost there. Suì-Fēng let go of Karui ass for a moment and performed a jutsu.

"**Shunk****ō**" said Suì-Fēng. Wind and lightning chakra coursed around Suì-Fēng and Karui, some of the lightning Chakra zapped Karui on the ass, making her cum on Suì-Fēng dick.

"W-what was that?" Karui asked

"My jutsu, my bloodline." Suì-Fēng said.

"Why cast it now…what's it do?" Karui asked.

"Oh…nothing" Suì-Fēng said.

Suì-Fēng started to fuck Karui faster and harder then before, she also slapped Karui ass, sending lighting and very cold wind into the skin on her ass. Karui moaned and orgasms again and again. Suì-Fēng finally reached her limit and cam over and over again into Karui's pussy. Karui held onto Suì-Fēng and moaned hotly, she was apparently fucked silly cause her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

"Damn... what a show." said a voice.

Suì-Fēng looked over and saw a muscular man with a mustache and a afro, he was wearing a brown shirt with white pants.

"And you are?" Suì-Fēng asked

"Hercule, your new master" Said Hercule. "I run this join."

Suì-Fēng smiled, pulled out of Karui and laid her down. Suì-Fēng walked over to Hercule seductively. She reached through the bars, and smiled. She leaned close to him, and he did the same. There face inched closer and closer…once there faces where merely a centimeter away, Suì-Fēng spewed a poison fog from her mouth. Hercule inhaled a good amount of poison, he fell backward and hit his head against the other cell. One of the girls from before seized the moment and wrapped her ripped dress around his neck and started to choke him. He struggled trying to free himself, but was having no success. His two thugs came running to help him, but were tripped, She grabbed the keys and freed herself. She pulled out her kunai from Kami knows where and slit their throats. Hercule was still fighting hard, he was holding on to what little breath he had, Suì-Fēng quickly ended that by driving her foot into Hercules neck…snapping it like twig. All the girls cheered loudly, they where saved.

=== Hours Later ===

"And there you go…your free." Said Suì-Fēng as she opened the last cell.

The girls in the cell bowed slightly before getting the hell out of there. Suì-Fēng smiled and popped her neck, she had all the paper from previous sales. She started to leave the building, but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her.

"A-are you sure you can't stay with me?" Karui said.

Suì-Fēng sighed and turned to Karui. "I told you I can't, my village needs me." Suì-Fēng said. "You could..." She was cut off by a growl.

"NO…I HATE KONOHA!" Karui said.

Suì-Fēng felt very sad, she wanted to help Karui, but she also needed to return home. Suì-Fēng reached into her pocket and pulled out her casino card, then handed it to Karui.

"Here, there's a lot of money on this card, you take it." Said Suì-Fēng "It will help."

Karui took the card and looked at it, then smiled, she knew that Suì-Fēng had to return to her village, and she also knew that Suì-Fēng cared for her... giving her this card was proof.

'_She proposed, she's my wife now.' _Karui thought.

"Thank you, before you go, c-can I have one last kiss?" Karui asked.

Suì-Fēng smiled, she didn't see a problem with that. She stepped forward and pulled Karui into a hug…then kissed her deeply. Karui kissed back with a lot of passion. After 5 minutes of kissing the two separated…a trail of saliva connected them. The two then pulled away and went there separate ways. Karui never did tell Suì-Fēng she was pregnant…she was to afraid. Suì-Fēng turned around and waved.

"If you ever need any help, come find me." Suì-Fēng said.

Karui nodded and smiled. "Ok…I will" Karui said.

"bye for now... you beautiful wolf yokai." Suì-Fēng said as she turned around.

"Same here." Said Karui. 'You sexy soul reaper.'

=== Present Day ===

"And that's what happened." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng told the whole story from start to finish, she did change it a bit, mainly saying she was drugged and that's why she fucked and raped Karui. Tsume and Karui looked at each other, then nodded.

"Fine…you can stay, but seeing how it my house, I'm wife number 1." said Tsume.

"That's fine…I can live with it." Said Karui, a little pissed.

Karui looked over at the clock, it was Zazie's bonding time.

"Zazie its Bonding time." Karui called out.

Karui waited for a few minutes, Suì-Fēng and Tsume also waited for a responds.

"Zazie!" Karui said, looking around.

Zazie was no where to be seen, Karui got up and looked around, she made her way outside to see Hinata and Hana playing with Zazie.

"Tag…you is it" yelled Zazie, as she tapped Hana.

Hana turned around a chase after Zazie, cause her to laugh hysterically. Karui smiled and was glad Zazie made friends with her new half and step sister. Tsume and Suì-Fēng poked there heads out the door and also smiled, it was a cute sight. Zazie tackled Hinata to the ground and snuggled up to her, then quickly fell asleep. Hinata smiled and held her, she always wanted to be a big sister. The sun was setting, Tsume called her kids in, and Karui called Zazie in. tomorrow was other big day, everyone needed there sleep.

x

End Chapter 5

x

**Authors Note: contest for Zanpakut****ō**** naming is still going on, but now I only need to name one. It came to me in a dream. Well till then, enjoy.**

**Next Time: Journey to the land of Waves**


	6. Journey to the land of Waves

**Journey to the Land of Waves**

**x**

**I don't own Naruto, bleach, or Negima.**

**x**

=== Konoha, Mid-Afternoon ===

It was another peaceful day in Konoha, and its been 3 weeks since Karui and Zazie moved into the Inuzuka compound. Team Suì-Fēng had just finished their 3rd D-rank mission for the day, they were now making their way to the training field to get some training in, and if her team wanted to, Suì-Fēng will let them do a 4th mission. The training went the same way as the past 3 weeks. Hinata was gonna train with her mom, while Sakura and Ino were gonna train with Kurenai. Right now Hinata was practicing with her giant sword, if she can swing that zanpakutō she could swing the others.

"Again." Suì-Fēng yelled.

Suì-Fēng picked up an apple and threw it at Hinata, the apple sailed down the training field at Hinata, she gripped her sword tightly then swung it. She sliced the apple in half, the pieces went flying behind her... and were caught by Zazie.

"YEAH... more apples." Zazie Said happily.

Hinata and Suì-Fēng couldn't help but laugh, Hinata didn't see why her mother Tsume was having problems with her... she was cute, though a little hyper.

=== Flash Back no jutsu, early morning===

Tsume was sitting in the living room trying to read the paper, but a little someone was making it hard. Zazie was sitting on the edge of the couch and was hitting Tsume on the head with a toy sword, she was playing hunter or something like that. Karui was also in the living room, she was reading peacefully.

"DIE... DIE... DIE." Zazie Said over and over, while hitting Tsume.

Tsume tried to ignoring it, but after 2 and a half hours it gets very annoying.

"DIE... DIE... DIE." Said Zazie.

"You hit me with that thing one more time... and I'm throwing you across the room." Said Tsume.

Zazie looked up, then over at her mother, who didn't even look up from her book. Tsume finally getting a rest from the hitting tried to read…that is until... "DIE!" Said Zazie, hitting Tsume again.

Suì-Fēng and Hinata walked into the room, getting ready to go on their ninja duties, then suddenly Zazie went flying over their heads while saying "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zazie crashed into the wall, she quickly stood up.

"AGAIN!" Zazie yelled hapily.

Karui laughed hard, while everyone looked over at her. "About time, that's the only way to get her off you." Karui Said then smiled. "Not that it'll stop her for long, she'll bug you again if she gets bored."

Tsume sank into her chair, its like having a wild puppy. Hinata and Suì-Fēng were about to leave.

"Take her with you." Tsume Said. "Please... my head need a break."

"Uh... but she's not a ninja, she can't really..." Suì-Fēng started, but was cut off then a headband hit her in the head, it was thrown by Zazie.

"Zazie is to ninja, see that prove it." Said Zazie.

Suì-Fēng looked down to see a leaf head band, baffled she looked up at Tsume and Karui. Karui flashed her head band.

"Went to the Hokage earlier this morning, now TAKE HER WITH YOU!" Tsume commanded, fangs bared.

Suì-Fēng and Hinata flinched, and nodded. They where about to leave when Tsume spoke again.

"Also, she's a part of your team now" Said Tsume. "And that's that."

"But... she's just gonna get in the way." Whined Hinata.

"If you take here with you, I'll help you understand my mother's scroll." Said Karui.

"DEAL!" Hinata Said right away, this wasn't a hard decision. "Come on Zazie."

=== Kai ===

"EEEEEEEEEEEW, Zazie's peeing on a tree." Sried Ino.

Suì-Fēng and Hinata looked over at Zazie, sure enough she had her pants down, letting her tiny 3 inch dick out, and was peeing on the tree.

"She's just marking her territory." Said Suì-Fēng.

"But its disgusting." Said Ino. "Its like... like."

"Kissing Sasuke." Sakura interrupted.

"Yes, kissing Sasu-Wait, NO!" Ino Said, glaring at Sakura, who was laughing along side everyone else. "Not funny, Sasuke is not disgusting."

"Then neither is Zazie peeing on a tree, she's part wolf yokai... and she can't use a toilet anyway." Said sakura.

"Zazie do to know how to use toilet, Zazie just no like it... it scares Zazie." Said Zazie.

"See, perfectly good reason." Said Sakura.

"It's a dumb reason, if her parents would raise her right she'd..." *BLAM* Ino was cut off by Suì-Fēng kicking her in the face.

"SHUT IT!" Growled Suì-Fēng. "Talk about my kid like that again, and I'll stomp your ass into pudding."

"Your kid?" Aaid Ino, struggling to get up. "How was I suppose to know?"

"If you weren't drooling over Sasuke when he walked by, you would have heard me." Said Hinata. "I told you she was my half-sister on Suì-Fēng's side."

Ino blushed and looked away, she hated this team…nothing but Sasuke bashing losers in her eyes. Suì-Fēng looked up in the sky, it was about lunch time. She was about to tell her team it was break time, when she felt a presence. She quickly tuned around and bowed.

"How can I help you, Black Cat?" Asked Suì-Fēng.

The rest of team Suì-Fēng quickly looked over, they all knew who Black Cat was... well Zazie didn't.

"The Hokage needs you bee... uh I mean Suì-Fēng." Said Black Cat. "And he needs you now."

Black Cat then vanished, Suì-Fēng turned back to her team. "Looks like we got a good mission if the Hokage sent for us." Said Suì-Fēng. "Lets go."

Suì-Fēng and her team then headed over to the Hokage Tower.

=== Hokage Tower ===

Once again the poor Hokage was stamping away at paper work.

"Damn stupid ass paper work, I hate my job."

"Don't we all." Said the Hokage's secretary from the other room. "Team Suì-Fēng is... KAWAII, is that a tail... ooooo she's so cute!"

Sarutobi knew what her secretary was getting all hyped up about. The door opened revealing Team Suì-Fēng, and Zazie getting hugged by his secretary Nina.

"Nina... please get back to work." Said Sarutobi.

Nina looked up and blushed, she quickly let go of Zazie, dusted herself off and went back to work. Suì-Fēng and her team walked into Sarutobi's office and awaited their orders.

"I'm giving you and your team an A-Rank backup mission." Said Sarutobi.

Suì-Fēng eyes widened, this was big... but why a rookie team.

"Why us... I mean, why a Genin team?" Kurenai asked.

"1. Sending you guys... err….gals would make a total of 3 Jonin on this Mission. 2. It would be a great experience for your Genin…and 3. Well... uh, something is wrong with Naruto, and Suì-Fēng is the only one that can help." Said Sarutobi.

"Nooooooo, I don't wanna be on a team with Sas-gay." Cried Hinata and Sakura... and Zazie, but she was following her sister.

Ino was as happy as could be, she'd get to see Sasuke in action.

"Where are they?" Suì-Fēng asked, worried about Naruto.

Sarutobi pulled out a map and showed them where they'd be going... and the mission.

=== Team Kakashi, just outside the land of Waves ===

Team Kakashi and Tazuna, were sitting and waiting for backup.

"Come on, please... we need to get to my village, they're counting on me." Said Tazuna.

"I've already told you, if you were honest from the start we'd still be moving... now zip it." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, do we really need backup... I can take on any enemy on my own." Said Sasuke.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, his number 1 favorite student. "I'm sure you could, but we need to wait for the backup I sent for." Said Kakashi

"hmph." Grunted Sasuke.

Tazuna wanted to cry, he's paying good money to get home, and what dose her get. An emo boy, a pervert, a quite bug lover... and then a crying wimp. Tazuna looked over at the wimp, or Naruto, as he was called. Naruto covered up his body with a blanket, you could barely see his face, and he was shivering in fear. Then Tazuna remembered what happened, and couldn't really blame him.

"They're here." Said Shino.

Team Suì-Fēng appeared, Suì-Fēng and Kurenai went straight to Kakashi, to get more details as to what happened. Sasuke immediately walked over to Hinata who was talking to Sakura, he looked at her blades, his eyes went to the giant one.

"Your such a loser, acting all tough and shit. That sword is fake." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sasuke's so cool, calling Hinata on her bluff." Said Ino.

Hinata and Sakura didn't pay him any mind, it clearly pissed him off.

"Hey…I Said you're a fake... LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!" Sasuke yelled.

"YEAH, LISEN TO HIM!" Said Ino.

Hinata whipped her head around and glared at Ino, making her flinch and even fall backwards. Hinata then looked at Sasuke, she reach behind her and grabbed her giant sword and pulled it out and swung it, stopping just before hitting his neck.

"See, its to light….FAKE." Sasuke Said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then offer it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it then smiled, he was gonna throw it in the lake. The second he got his hands on it, Hinata let go.

WHAM.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, get it off!" Sasuke screamed.

Hinata bent down and picked the sword off his hands and started to twirl it around before returning it to its holder on her back, Sasuke jumped up and down, he put his hands under his arm pits.

"So... is it fake now?" Hinata Said.

"Fuck you, you thief." Sasuke yelled.

"Thief?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes, a sword like that is clearly a Uchiha sword." Sasuke Said.

Hinata shook her head and walked off with Sakura right beside her, Hinata then place her arm around Sakura. Sasuke was about to follow, but Zazie blocked his way.

"Move kid." Said Sasuke.

Zazie looked at Sasuke then smiled, she was gonna show this bully not to mess with her sister, Zazie started to zipping her pants.

=== With Kakashi, Suì-Fēng, and Kurenai ===

"I see, so Tazuna lied to try an get a lower Rank mission." Said Suì-Fēng.

"That's right" Said Kakashi.

"So, now that's cleared up, what's wrong with Naruto?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Nothing, the little brat is just being a baby, and wont break this lame ass jutsu of his." Said Kakashi as he pulled out his book.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Suì-Fēng growled.

"Why not, I mean look at him, he's nothing." Said Kakashi.

Suì-Fēng was about to yell at him again.

"AHHHHHH, GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Sasuke.

The Jonin looked over to see Zazie running away from Sasuke, laughing her ass off. Zazie had 'attacked' Sasuke by pissing on his leg.

"Hahahahahaha, that whae you get meanie." Said Zazie.

Kakashi was about to walk over and punish Zazie but was stopped by Suì-Fēng.

"Touch her…and I burn your porno collection in front of you." Said Suì-Fēng.

Kakashi backed down in a heartbeat.

"Now, where is Naruto?" Asked Suì-Fēng.

Kakashi pointed over to a tree, Suì-Fēng looked over and saw Naruto covered up and shivering... with her good hearing she could also tell he was crying.

"Just tell the brat to suck it up, I've got better things to do then... ACK!" Kakashi was cut off by a kick to the nuts from Suì-Fēng.

"I Said, don't call him that." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng and Kurenai left Kakashi on the ground groaning in pain as they walked over to Naruto. Suì-Fēng bent down and pulled the blanket off his face. Kurenai gasped.

"W-wait... that's Naruto?" Said Kurenai. "I thought Naruto was a boy... not a girl."

Naruto started to shake in fear.

"He is a boy…that's just his Sexy Jutsu" Said Sakura, as she and Hinata walked over to the group.

"Naruto, I thought I told you to drop it." Yelled Kakashi.

"I-I can't... I-I think the seal is broken." Cried Naruto.

"WHAT SEAL?" Yelled Kakashi. "JUST DROP THE DAMN JUTSU."

Suì-Fēng looked over and glared at Kakashi, she had a look that Said. 'your books are this close to getting burned'. she looked back over at Naruto. "Tell me everything that happened." Said Suì-Fēng.

=== Flash Back no Jutsu, early morning ===

Team Kakashi had just left Konoha, and was making their way to the land of Waves.

"YEAH, I'M GONNA KICK SOME ASS!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut up loser." Said Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Fuck you, your not the boss of me." Said Naruto.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto grumbled to himself and did as he was told…not that he enjoyed it. As the team went down a dirt road, they had just past a puddle, then Naruto needed to... relieve himself.

"Kakashi sensei... I gotta go pee." Said Naruto.

"You're not in the academy anymore Naruto, I don't think you need to tell me" Said Kakashi. "Ok everybody, lets stop and wait for Naruto."

Naruto growled to himself, he didn't need to be an ass about it. Naruto looked around and noticed the puddle, he walked over to it and unzipped his pants and started to pee.

"Brother... t-this brat is peeing on us." Whispered a voice from the puddle.

"Just ignore it, we need to... gross, the fucker pissed in my mouth, screw waiting, that little shit is dead." Said the other voice.

Two mask ninja sprang from the puddle and stabbed Naruto in the gut, Naruto spewed blood as he fell to the ground, Naruto blacked out, red chakra covered his body and started to heal his wounds as Kakashi fought off the ninjas. After the fight and interrogating the mist ninjas for a good 15 minutes, Kakashi finally check on Naruto.

"Get up, you ain't that badly injured." Said Kakashi. _'Damn, I was this close get getting rid of him.'_

Naruto slowly started to get up, he rolled over on his back revealing his new female body.

"Undo the jutsu, this isn't the time for that anyway." Said Kakashi.

"Uh... y-yes Kakashi." Said Naruto who did the 'release' hand sign. "Kai." Nothing happened. "Uh... Kai, Kai... KAI KAI KAI!" Yelled Naruto, as he was still in his sexy jutsu form.

'O_h no…the seal broke, this is bad.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly reached into his backpack, pulled out his blanket and covered up, he then ran over to a tree and sat down, and started to cry. Kakashi walked over to Naruto, as did Sasuke and Shino.

"Come on, we need to get going." Said Kakashi.

Naruto didn't budge, he just sat there.

"You heard him loser, come on." Said Sasuke.

Naruto still didn't move.

"I think he's injured." Said Shino.

"He's faking." Said Sasuke.

"He was stabbed, I saw blood on his body." Said Shino. "He needs rest."

Kakashi growled, but sighed.

"Fine... the baby will get his way, I was gonna wait til we got to Tazuna's house, but I guess now is the time to call backup." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi whistled and summoned a messenger hawk, he wrote down everything that happened, except Naruto's injury, and instead put Naruto won't break his sexy jutsu, and is disobeying orders.

=== Kai ===

Suì-Fēng glared at Kakashi, and motioned for him to come close. As Kakashi leaned in Suì-Fēng grabbed him by the ear, yanked him down and yelled point blank into his ear. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Kakashi jumped back and held his ear in pain.

"You're taking his word over mine?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes I am, and Naruto is a girl... always has been." Said Suì-Fēng.

"W-what?" Said Kakashi.

"I put a seal on her when she was 4, it was to protect her." Said Suì-Fēng. "That was what my mission was as an ANBU, it was to protect her."

"From what?" Asked Sakura.

"For starters, getting raped... or just attacked and beaten." Said Suì-Fēng.

"Why would anyone attack her, I mean, yeah she pulls pranks…but they're harmless... annoying as hell, but harmless." Said Ino with a warm smile, she kinda liked the pranks... when she wasn't the target.

Suì-Fēng looked down at Naru, she gently hugged her. "Its not my place to say, if Naru wants to tell you, then that's fine... but I'm not saying anything." Said Suì-Fēng. "And she sure as hell ain't telling you two." Suì-Fēng glared at Kakashi and Sasuke, the way they treat her, it would be a miracle if she ever forgave them.

"Whatever, like I care about him... her, lets get moving... that's an order." Said Kakashi.

"I'm not taking orders from you, I'm in charge." Said Suì-Fēng.

"Says who." Said Kakashi.

Suì-Fēng vanished from sight, and re-appeared with a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" was about twice as long as Suì-Fēng's fingers, The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet and had it up to Kakashi's throat.

"Suzumebachi, that's who." Said Suì-Fēng. "Hinata, look closely... this is a Zanpakutō Shikai, once you learn your swords name, it will under go a transformation and show its true power."

Hinata nodded, her mother told her about the Spirits in the Zanpakutō's. Hinata has been training as hard as she could, but none of her sword have talked to her yet.

"I want one." Said Sasuke.

"Tough shit, you aint gonna get one... it's s Bloodline ability like your sharingan." Said Hinata.

Sasuke just grumble and growled.

"Ok people, come on... lets go." Yelled Suì-Fēng.

=== 1 Hour later ===

Tazuna, Team Suì-Fēng and Team Kakashi were sitting in a boat in the middle of the river, the boat was going very slow so it wouldn't be noticed easy. Once they reached land they paid the boat driver and he sailed away.

"Ok everyone, stay on guard." Said Suì-Fēng.

Everybody nodded and walked down the path while following Suì-Fēng's formation. Suì-Fēng and Kakashi were up front, behind them was Sasuke and Zazie, behind them was Hinata, Tazuna and Sakura, behind them was Ino and Shino, and behind them was Naru and Kurenai. It was about an hour to Tazuna's house. Suì-Fēng felt a presence behind them.

"DUCK!" Suì-Fēng yelled as she dropped to the ground.

Everyone dropped to the ground just in time to avoid the gigantic sword that went sailing over them, it slammed into a tree with enough force it get it to stay. A ninja then appeared and stood on the handle.

"My, my…I should have know I couldn't sneak up on you. Shinigami Suì-Fēng." Said the mystery ninja.

"So you've heard of me?" Said Suì-Fēng as she stood up. "I'm honored, Zabuza Momochi."

Everyone else started to stand up, who was this guy... and what was with the weird title with Suì-Fēng's name?

"Who hasn't... you can kill a ninja with just two hits, and it doesn't have to be a lethal hit either." Said Zabuza.

Zabuza hopped down, he grabbed his sword on the way down ripping it out of the tree. He then pointed his sword at Tazuna.

"Give me the old man…and I'll let you live." Said Zabuza.

"Like hell." Yelled Hinata before she ran to the front of the group, pulled out the giant zanpakutō, and pointed it at Zabuza. Zabuza looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata…get back here," Said Suì-Fēng

"Got a lot of balls facing me kid, I like that." Said Zabuza.

Hinata smiled and gripped her sword, ready to fight. In an instant Zabuza closed the gap and clashed swords with Hinata scaring her and causing her to scream, the force from his strike almost knocked her over.

'S_-shit he's strong.'_ Thought Hinata.

Zabuza pulled his sword back and struck again and again, each attack rattled Hinata's body... she wanted to run away now, but if she dropped her guard for even a second, she'd die. Hinata started to tremble, Zabuza raised his sword again, giving Hinata and opening, she swung her sword only for it to get blocked, he went to counter and Hinata managed to block it, however the stress on the sword became to much and snapped. Zabuza sighed, he was greatly disappointed. Hinata barely had any blade left on her sword, Zabuza swung his sword again and Hinata stumbled backwards.

"Pitiful…you came at me so strong, but your just a scared little girl." Said Zabuza.

"W-what... a-am not." Hinata Said.

"Yes you are… There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die." Said Zabuza.

"W-what." Hinata Said.

"Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that." Said Zabuza

Suì-Fēng and the other where watching closely, Zabuza raised his sword in the air, a blue aura surrounded it.

"Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" Said Zabuza

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat, what was with this guy…giving her a lecture on sword fighting, was he trying to egg her on, or what. It didn't make sense, it seemed like he was trying to help her.

"Then what should I do?" Hinata asked.

"You dumb bitch... like he's gonna tell you." Yelled Sasuke.

"When you dodge it should be, I won't let them cut me. If you protect someone it should be, I won't let them die. and when you attack it should be, I will kill them." Said Zabuza.

"Ha, he did tell her" Said Sakura.

"**He's right... that is the true way to wield me." **Said a voice.

Hinata started to look around, that voice sounded like it was right on top of her, but she couldn't see anyone.

'_who Said that' _thought Hinata.

"**So you can hear me... hmm, why have you not called forth my name." **Said the voice "**PAY ATTENTION, HERE HE COMES."**

Hinata snapped from her thoughts in time to block Zabuza's attack, Hinata jumped back, then ran into the forest.

"Didn't you listen to me…stop being a coward." Yelled Zabuza, who chased after her.

Kakashi and Kurenai where about to follow, but Suì-Fēng got in their way.

"What are you doing…she needs help." Said Kurenai.

"What she said, Hinata can't win this battle." Said Kakashi.

"Don't follow her, Hinata needs this." Said Suì-Fēng. "She's about to learn her Zanpakutō's name."

Suì-Fēng then motioned for everyone to move.

"Hinata would want it this way so move out." yelled Suì-Fēng.

Everybody started to continue down the path, wondering if Suì-Fēng as lost it, Suì-Fēng looked over making sure everybody was there, Zazie wasn't.

'_Damn girl_' Suì-Fēng thought.

"Kakashi…Kurenai, get everybody to Tazuna's house, I need to find Zazie." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng vanished and went in pursuit of Zazie. As Kakashi and Kurenai lead the group to safety, none of them noticed the masked figure in the tree's follow after Suì-Fēng.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was jumping thought the trees staying far away from Zabuza, once she was sure she was far enough away, she hid behind a tree, trying to caught her breath.

'_H-He's so strong…w-what was I thinking.' _Hinata thought.

Zabuza appeared on the ground below and slowly looked around for Hinata, Hinata gripped her sword tightly and jumped down after him.

"**TUNNELING FANG.**" Yelled Hinata.

Hinata barrel down towards Zabuza, Zabuza looked up at the last second and managed to get his sword up. Zabuza pushed Hinata off and laughed, Hinata landed and got ready to fight again.

"Haha, so that's what you where doing." Zabuza Said. "Clever."

Hinata smiled at Zabuza, and it grew bigger when she felt Zazie climb on her back.

"You ready Zazie?" Hinata asked.

"Yesh." Said Zazie.

Zabuza tilted his head, unsure of what was going on. Both girls then went thought the same hand sighs, Hinata and Zazie have been training in secret at night.

"**NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICRY/NINJU RART O BEST MIMICARI!**" Yelled Hinata/Zazie.

Both girls fell to the ground, there nails and fangs got sharper and longer, Hinata then charged at Zabuza as did Zazie. Hinata swung her sword at Zabuza... he blocked it... but he could tell her attacks where stronger. Zazie swiped at his legs and got him.

"Ah... little bitch!" Yelled Zabuza.

Zabuza tried to swing his sword down at Zazie, but that left him wide open for an attack from Hinata. She swung her sword at Zabuza and connected with his neck, she sliced through him with ease…only for him to turn to water.

"W-what?" Hinata studdered.

She looked behind her and froze in fear, Zabuza was behind her sword raise high and ready to strike. Hinata landed on her feet, she looked down at Zazie to tell her to run, but Zazie was knocked out.

'_When did he?' _Hinata thought.

There was no way Hinata could save herself and Zazie at the same time... what was she gonna do? Hinata closed her eyes and waited for death.

"**What are you doing?"** Said a voice.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Zabuza was gone, she looked down to see Zazie was gone to... in fact the whole forest was gone. Hinata looked up to see a the only thing in sight was her sword and a lush green feild, Hinata looked at her hand to see she was still holding her sword, well what was left of it.

"Where am I?" Said Hinata.

"**Your inner world." **Said the voice.

Hinata realized the voice was coming from the sword, Hinata now knew her zanpakutō was talking to her.

"**Why were you running from him, there is only one enemy."** Said the sword.

Hinata was baffled, if what her mother Said was true then her zanpakutō should know the answer.

"Because he's a Jonin... he stronger then me." Said Hinata.

"**Then why did you challenge him?" **Said the sword.

Hinata looked down, she didn't know what came over her. She looked back up to see the sword was gone, and in its place was a 40 maybe 50 year old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He was dressed in a tattered all black garb with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. At this moment Hinata realized something if she was in her 'inner world' then what was happing in the out side world.

"**Do not fear, time here is super accelerated." **Said the old man. "**Now again, why run... all you need to do is call my name, do you think your ready?"**

Hinata looked up at him, and nodded. Hinata closed her eyes and exhaled, when she opened them Zabuza closed in on her, Hinata stood her ground. Zabuza went for the killing blow, but was block with Hinata broken sword.

"**Yes... that is the way to fight. ****Abandon your fear. Look forward." **Said the old man.

Hinata pushed back as hard as she could, making an opening. She swung at Zabuza who jumped backward to dodge the blade.

"GET BACK!" Hinata yelled.

"**Move forward and never stop." **Said the old man.

Hinata charged at Zabuza, the two exchanged blows, both wanting to kill each other. Their swords clashing sent sparks flying in every direction. Hinata pushes Zabuza farther and farther away from Zazie.

'_This girl... its like, its like I'm fighting a whole new person.'_ Thought Zabuza.

"**You'll age if you pull back, and die if you hesitate." **Said the old man.

Hinata slammed her sword against Zabuza's, making a huge opening. Hinata raised her sword in the air, prepared to strike.

"**NOW YELL MY NAME, MY NAME IS…." **Said the old man.

"ZANGETSU" Cried Hinata.

A wave of blue energy erupted from Hinata's blade, the wave was 100 feet tall. Zabuza barley dodge it, he looked up at Hinata but couldn't see her because of the dust thate was stirred up.

=== Suì-Fēng, moments before Zangetsu's release ===

Suì-Fēng was jumping through the trees as fast as she could, she had to find Zazie and Hinata, if anything happened to them... she'd be in the dog house for life. Suì-Fēng's body started to glow, with no one around she didn't have to go thought all those fake hand signs.

"**Shunk****ō****,**" Suì-Fēng yelled.

Her body was covered in what appeared to be lighting and wind chakra, maybe that's what it truly was, who knows. Now able to move 10 times faster Suì-Fēng started to hop thought the tree with ease. Suì-Fēng then stopped suddenly as she felt a huge power spike up ahead, she saw a huge wave of blue energy, then she heard Hinata cry.

"ZANGETSU!" Came Hinata's voice.

'S_-she did it... it only took her 3 weeks to learn her Zanpakut__ō__'s name.' _Suì-Fēng thought.

Suì-Fēng smiled, she was happy for her daughter's achievement. Also she was a bit envious, it took her almost a year to learn hers, oh well. Suì-Fēng continued to move, she went in the direction of Hinata's voice, she soon found them... and saw Hinata's new blade, she decided to only jump in if Hinata gets into any trouble.

=== Tazuna's House, moments before Zangetsu's release ===

Sakura was staring intensely at the forest, praying that Hinata would be ok, Naru was sitting beside her. Naru looked over at Sakura and noticed she was almost to the point of crying.

"You love Hinata, don't you?" Naru asked.

Sakura looked over and wiped her eyes, she tried to hide it, but failed.

"Y-yes…I do" sakura Said. "I just hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Said Naru sweetly.

Naru pulled Sakura into a hug, Sakura hugged back.

"Thank you Naru." Said Sakura "Sorry about, you know... everything I've done to you."

Naru just waved her hand, brushing it off.

"Its fine... I kinda had it coming." Naru Said. "So... seeing h-how I'm a girl, and you have a thing for Hinata."

Sakura looked over and grinned, then quickie kissed Naru on the cheek... making her blush.

"Maybe... I'll have to ask Hinata if she wants a three-way." Sakura said.

Naru fainted, causing Sakura to laugh, but her laugh was cut short when the ground started to shake. Every leaf ninja came running outside to see what was happening, so did Tazuna, and his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. They saw the blue wave of energy.

"What was that?" Yelled Inari.

"ZANGETSU!" Came Hinata's voice.

"Zangetsu…who the hell is that?" Said Sasuke.

"No way... Hinata did it." Ssakura cheered.

"Did what?" Asked Tsunami.

"She learned her 1st shikai." Sakura said.

=== back with Hinata ===

The dust died down revealing Hinata, holding Zangetsu tightly in her hands by its cloth-wrapped tang, her sword now looks like an oversized elegant cleaver, it has no tsuba and no proper hilt, The sword is still as tall as Hinata, and has a black blade with a silver edge.

"Get ready" Said Hinata.

Zabuza got up, and was wondering what was going on. He stood up and pointed his sword at Hinata, Hinata did that same. Both of them stood there, waiting for the other to move, almost as if they were waiting for a sign or signal to start. Unknown to them Zazie had wakening up and was just laying there enjoying the warm sun beating down on her, then her stomach started to grumble loudly, she wasn't hungry, it was... indigestion.

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFT (AN: Zazie Farted)**

Hinata and Zabuza lunged at each other trading blow after blow, both had their own advantages in the fight. Zabuza was stronger and taller, while Hinata was small and faster. Hinata raised her sword in the air, trying to strike Zabuza in the head, but Zabuza blocked and countered it. Zabuza's sword came down and cut Hinata's Clan jacket, just missing the skin. Hinata jumped back.

'_That was close.' _Thought Hinata. '_There's gotta be a way around his defenses.'_

Hinata's eyes darted around looking for a weakness, but Zabuza being a skilled swordsman, there's little chance Hinata could find it. Hinata was about to push forward and attack again, but her mother showed up.

"M-Mom." Hinata Said.

"You did good Hinata, but its my turn." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng flash stepped towards Zabuza and re-appeard behind him. A small butterfly mark appeared on his chest.

"Hmm?" Said Zabuza.

"That's the Homonka mark." Said Suì-Fēng.

_'That's the mark on my shirt.' _Hinata thought.

"So you marked me, so what." Said Zabuza, turned his head to see Suì-Fēng smiling at him. Suì-Fēng held her hand up and swung it, getting the small amount of blood of Suzumebachi.

"Remember my nickname?" Asked Suì-Fēng.

Zabuza's eyes widened, this mark... that's how she does it. Zabuza panicked and quickly pulled off his shirt, sadly the mark was on his skin too.

"All I need to do is hit you on the mark again, and poof, you die." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng vanished again, she was gonna finish this.

"Show them your love, Mizore Shirayuki." Said a voice.

The ground turned to ice, and the temp dropped to freezing. The sudden change in terrain caused Suì-Fēng to slip, she slid across the ice and crashed into Hinata.

"Weeeee, this is fun." yelled Zazie, who was sliding on the ground.

Suì-Fēng and Hinata looked up at Zabuza to see a masked figure standing by him, it was obvious it was a girl. She was about as tall as Hinata and possible the same age, and had a huge ice like claw on her left hand.

"Are you ok Master." Said the masked girl.

"Yeah…so where'd the bridge builder go?" Asked Zabuza

"I don't know, after Shinigami Suì-Fēng went after you, I followed, it's a good thing I did." Said the masked girl.

Hinata managed to stand, while Suì-Fēng was struggling to get up. Hinata raised her sword, ready to fight. The masked girl looked over at Hinata.

"So... you can do shikai too?" Said the masked girl. "I must say, that zanpakutō is huge."

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know those terms?" Asked Hinata. "Zanpakutō's are a Feng clan bloodline."

The masked girl looked over at Suì-Fēng, then back to Hinata.

"it seems you've been lied to, anyone can call upon a zanpakutō." Said the masked girl. "its just a matter of when... and how."

She slowly raised her ice claw and shot ice shards at Hinata. When Hinata tried to deflect them, she slipped and fell on Suì-Fēng.

"I got mine when my father tried to kill me, he killed my mother first and in my rage I gained my zanpakutō." Said the masked girl

The masked girl was about to attack again, but went to a coughing fit. She fell to the ground, knocking off her masked and vomited blood. Both Hinata and Suì-Fēng looked away in disgust. Zabuza dropped down and helped the girl up, and hid her face.

"I told you to take it easy." Said Zabuza.

The girl's coughing seemed to stop and wiped her face clean of the blood and nodded, the ice started to melt, and her ice-claw turned back into a sword.

"I'm sorry master." Said the girl.

"Grrrr, sorry doesn't put bread on the table, I'm getting sick of eating fish." Said Zabuza he flashed away with the girl.

Once the ice was gone and all that was left was mud Hinata stood up, so did Suì-Fēng.

"So, Zanpakutō's, a clan bloodline uh?" Said Hinata, clearly pissed.

"Uh... yeah, sorry about that." Said Suì-Fēng. "I just thought, you'd wanna feel, I don't know. Special."

Hinata smiled a bit, she could see where Suì-Fēng was going with it.

"That's cool and all, but seriously... that caught me off guard." Said Hinata.

"I'm really sorry sweetie, is there anyway to make it up to you." Said Suì-Fēng.

Hinata thought it over, then decided.

"is there any Feng clan bloodline?" Asked Hinata.

Suì-Fēng rocked her head alittle.

"Kinda…I was a leader of this squad, a 13 squad group a while back, before I meet your mother, and only the leader of squad 2 could come close to using it." Said Suì-Fēng.

Hinata blinked a few time, the more she hears about her mom, the cooler she gets.

"How many can use it?" Asked Hinata.

"After I teach you, 3... that I know of." Said Suì-Fēng.

Hinata grinned, this was gonna be awesome. Hinata felt Zazie jump on to her back, she was a little tried and cranky.

"Mmm, me is sleepy." Said Zazie.

Hinata chuckled, as did Suì-Fēng as they made there way to Tazuna's house, they needed to get there fast, before Zabuza returned. She moved up next to her mom and leaned in close. "I could of been killed because of that little lie. You meant well and I love you... but when we get home I'm kicking your balls until you can't stand anymore. That'll make us even for everything." Hinata whispered in her ear.

Suì-Fēng swallowd nervously, most of her wanted to refuse and assert her role as mom and Sensei, but her guilt overpowered the rest. "Agreed, but I pick the time and place in the house, no witnesses." She whispered and after a moment Hinata nodded. Suì-Fēng gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek then resumed making plans to train Hinata harder then ever, she'll need to be stronger for the fight ahead.

x

End Chapte 6

x

**Fenrir87 - I read your review and just wanted you to know, there is a plot… some stories take a while, but I have a good plot coming. As for Hinata getting pushed to her limit to get stronger by a male character, that's gonna happen too, so don't worry.**


	7. the training starts now

The training starts now.

x

Once Suì-Fēng and Hinata got to Tazuna's house questions started to fly, wondering what happened. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, waiting to hear what happened, so Suì-Fēng told them everything.

"And that's what happened." Said Suì-Fēng as she finished the story.

"Humph... you let him get away." Said Sasuke.

Suì-Fēng's eye twitched, she growled and glared at him.

"NO, he got away after his partner's surprise attack... clean your ears, you little bastard." Said Suì-Fēng.

"So you're saying our lives are still in danger?" Asked Tazuna.

"Hmmm, kind of. I'm making an order to train." Said Suì-Fēng. "Judging by how sick his partner was…I'd say we have about a week, maybe 2."

Ino groaned loudly, training... again. "Do we have to?" Cried Ino.

"Do you want to die" asked Suì-Fēng.

"...No." Said Ino, a little paler than normal.

"Good, now as for the training..." Said Suì-Fēng.

"I think I should train Hinata." Kakashi interrupted.

"And I think you need to stop smoking whatever the hell it is your smoking, NO!" Said Suì-Fēng fiercely. "No wait, I meant to say... HELL NO!"

Kakashi tilted his head, Suì-Fēng was gonna be a thorn in his side. She was gonna stop him from improving Sasuke's abilities.

"But what if Hinata wants to?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata let out a very load 'HA'.

"As if... I'd rather burn in Hell then train with you." Said Hinata.

Kakashi frowned, he wanted to be alone with Hinata, so he could copy the Zanpakutō, and then teach it to Sasuke. He'd just have to try and convince one of them his training was better.

"I still think I should train you, I could help you control your chakra." Said Kakashi.

"If anyone is gonna help me control my chakra, its gonna be my mothers or Zangetsu." Said Hinata.

"Who the hell is this Zangetsu anyway, where is he, I don't see him." Said Tazuna. "The way you and you mother talk about him, he seems like the ultimate badass."

"DAD, language." Yelled Tsunami.

"Was he the one that did that huge wave thingy." Tazuna Said. "So where is he?"

Hinata reached behind her, pulled Zangetsu off her back, and held it pointing up in the air.

"This is Zangetsu, he is my zanpakutō." Said Hinata.

Tazuna's face had mixed emotions.

"You named you sword" Said Sasuke.

"Nope... came with a name." Said Hinata.

'_And I wanted to train her'_ Thought Kakashi. '_She's nuts.'_

"Here's how training will go, Kakashi... you train Sasuke and Shino, I'll train Hinata, Zazie and Naru, and Kurenai, same as always." Said Suì-Fēng.

As everybody was fixing to leave, Tazuna had one last question.

"What about me, I gotta work on the bridge." Said Tazuna.

"We'll train for a few hours, then while the Genin are resting, the Jonin will protect you." Said Suì-Fēng.

Tazuna seemed satisfied with that, 3 Jonin bodyguards will surely calm his men down... he hopes. Everyone went outside and into the forest, Kakashi and Kurenai where about to head separate ways.

"Hang on guys." Said Suì-Fēng.

Everybody stopped and looked at her, Suì-Fēng pulled out a handful of small paper squares. Kakashi and Kurenai knew what they where.

"Lets find what chakra affinity everyone has." Said Suì-Fēng.

"What's chakra affinity?" Asked Naru.

"It's what kind of Element you can blend your chakra with the easiest." Said Sakura.

"Very good Sakura." Said Suì-Fēng. "This is chakra paper, it can help you learn your chakra affinity."

"How?" Asked Naru.

"Kami, your so fucking stupid." Said Kakashi.

"Hey, fuck you... you... you, boy loving, ass fucking, dick sucking, Sasuke fucking, horse face!" Said Naru.

Kakashi eyes widened, Suì-Fēng, Hinata, Sakura and Zazie started to laugh.

"Good one." Said Suì-Fēng.

Kakashi wanted to teach Naru a lesson, but with Suì-Fēng right there, it would be impossible.

"Anyway, back to Naru's question. By applying chakra to the paper, it will let you know. If it burns you're a Fire. If it splits you're a Wind. If it crinkles you're a Lightning. If it crumbles and turns to dirt you're an Earth. And if it gets wet and soggy you're a water." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng handed a paper to everybody, even Kakashi and Kurenai. She though having them do it would only be fair to the Genin that is.

"I'll go 1st." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng held the paper on her palm and pushed chakra into it, a few moments later the chakra paper reacted. It crinkled and half split.

"See, it's that easy…I have a dual chakra affinity. I'm a Lighting and Wind user... your turn." Said Suì-Fēng, looking over at Kakashi.

Kakashi did the same as Suì-Fēng till his chakra paper reacted.

"Lightning and Fire." Said Kakashi.

Kurenai went next, she had Wind and a minor Lightning affinity.

"Ok, good... now that we know the Jonin, let's see what you all have. Don't be upset when only 1 element appears, most Genin are like that, a second affinity takes years to develop, just as you do."

Sasuke went first, being an Uchiha, his chakra was also Fire and Lighting... like Kakashi's.

Shino went next, half showed Earth, but a quarter of the other half burned, showing a second, but minor affinity.

"Oh... a minor Fire affinity as well, Fire is rare for an Aburame." Said Suì-Fēng, impressed.

Sakura went, and had a very rare chakra, Shadow, her paper turned pure black, then burst into black flames. So Sakura had Shadow and Fire.

"Wow... never thought I'd see that chakra affinity." Said Suì-Fēng

Ino had Wind and Earth Suì-Fēng noticed. "Interesting, the Yamanaka are always single affinity, either Earth or Wind, but you have both. Learning to use both will be very difficult Ino, but I'll help any way I can."

"Ok Hinata your turn." Said Suì-Fēng.

Hinata put chakra into her paper, and surprised everybody... she had 3 affinities. Fire, Lightning and Wind.

"Wow... three, that's almost unheard of." Said Suì-Fēng.

Naru went next, she only had one chakra affinity, Lighting. (**AN: I know Naru is supposed to have wind, but I have a plan for future chapters, and Naru needs lightning)**

"Ha, that's what you get you Damn demon." Muttered Kakashi quietly.

However as quiet as he was, he was heard.

"Damn demon, damn demon." Zazie yelled, repeating Kakashi.

Naru flinched hearing those words.

Suì-Fēng turned to Zazie. "Zazie, don't say that, that's not nice!" Scolded Suì-Fēng.

Zazie went all teary eyed, she hated getting yelled at.

"But he said it first!" Said Zazie pointing at Kakashi.

"Oh come on." Said Kakashi.

CRUNCH

Kakashi fell to the ground holding his balls... again, his visible right eye clenched tight and tearing up.

Suì-Fēng knelt down and hugged Naru, getting Naru to smile.

"Ok... what just happen" Said Hinata.

"Like I Said earlier, when Naru trusts you enough…she'll tell you." Said Suì-Fēng. "Ok now, let's get to training."

"What about us... you injured, if not crippled our teacher for the day." Said Shino, who was laughing inside.

"Take that up with him, not me." Said Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng and Kurenai went to different parts of the forest and started to train their assigned Genin.

=== Suì-Fēng ===

"Ok, seeing how you girls share a chakra affinity…that's where will start." Said Suì-Fēng. "Ok?"

Hinata and Naru nodded, they perfectly understood what they'd be doing.

"Ok, see this tree." Suì-Fēng said, pointing behind her.

Naru and Hinata nodded again

"Your gonna use the leaves to practice your chakra nature." Said Suì-Fēng. "Your not gonna stop till all the leaves are cricked by lightning."

Hinata and Naru looked at each other then nodded, they both ran to the tree, Hinata slammed into it knocking down a good amount of leafs. Naru and Hinata quickly got to work. Suì-Fēng was training Zazie by playing an intense game of tag.

=== Kurenai ===

Kurenai was doing similar training exercises, Sakura was training in her fire chakra, while Ino was doing her wind training, they where also told to keep going till the tree was bare.

=== Kakashi ===

Kakashi was still on the ground, holding his balls.

"OW!" Kakashi cried.

Shino and Sasuke started their training without Kakashi, seeing how he wouldn't be any help

=== Tazuna's house, 3 hours later ===

Tsunami had just finished cooking lunch, and then heard a groan. She looked over to see the leaf ninja's had returned, and they looked tired.

"My hands feel like there one fire." Said Sakura.

"At least you can feel you hands, mine are numb." Said Naru.

"Same." Cried Hinata.

They all found a spot at the table and waited for their food, Zazie was riding piggy back on Hinata, saying it was fun... she also was trying to sleep. Hinata looked over to see bandages on Ino's hand.

"What happened?" Asked Hinata.

Ino looked over and smiled a bit. "Well, from what Kurenai said, I've mastered my Wind element." Said Ino.

Hinata cocked her head. "Ok, but why the bandages?" Asked Hinata.

"I cut my hands up with the Wind, Kurenai said it takes a very powerful Wind affinity to do that so soon." Said Ino.

"Oh" Said Hinata. "Congrats."

Ino smiled, even if she hated Hinata... it was still nice to get a complement.

"Luck... that's all it was." Said Sasuke.

Hinata glared at Sasuke, and then she looked over at Ino. She had a sad look on her face.

"It was not luck, it was skill... which you don't have." Hinata yelled.

Sasuke growled an gritted his teeth.

"I have more then you... you fucking lesbian!" Yelled Sasuke.

"You're just jealous" Said Hinata.

"Of what?" Growled Sasuke.

"That I've already gotten more pussy then you're ever gonna see." Said Hinata with a grin.

Kurenai nearly choked as she was drinking some water, as did Naru, Shino, Tazuna and Tsunami. Kakashi pulled out a small book and started to write down what he heard. Tsunami cleaned up the mess made by everyone choking and served them there food, a large sausage.

"I'd never be jealous of you, you dyke!" Said Sasuke.

"Sticks and stones." Said Hinata.

Sasuke growled he couldn't piss her off, no matter what he did. Kakashi leaned down and whispered something in his ear, Sasuke smirked.

"You know how I know you're gay." Said Sasuke.

"is this really appropriate talk?" Asked Tsunami, not wanting her son to learn any fowl words.

"How?" Said Hinata, curious.

"Your favorite pie... is Sakura's hair pie." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura blushed deeply, she was so embarrassed... how did he know that? Hinata wasn't very happy, calling her names was fine…but mess with one of her girls, that's the fucking line. Sasuke turned to Kakashi, the two were giving each other high-fives and stuff. Sasuke started to eat a sausage link, then Hinata thought of a good come back.

"You know how I know you're gay?" Asked Hinata.

"How?" Said Sasuke with a sausage in his mouth.

Hinata smiled, it was perfect... he walked right into it.

"Because you can talk clearly with a long piece of meat in your mouth." Said Hinata.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he spit out the sausage and stormed out, leaving Hinata and everyone else, but Ino and Kakashi, laughing. Kakashi wasn't all that happy.

"You need to apologize to him." Said Kakashi.

Hinata was about to say something, but Zazie spoke first.

"why dose Kakashe make him talk while doing it?" Asked a still sleepy Zazie.

The room was filled with laughter again, a 4 year old just burned Kakashi with a huge insult. Kakashi didn't even know what to do, he just left with out saying a word, muttering something about a dumb wolf yokai.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Suì-Fēng, causing Kakashi to run out the door.

Hinata tuned to Ino to see her frowning, she also got up and left.

"Sasuke-kun, wait for me." Said Ino.

Hinata just palmed her face, Ino goes running to the guy that just openly insults her. Hinata decided to ignore her feelings about it and started eating her lunch like everyone else. After a well cooked meal by Tsunami, Tazuna and the leaf Jonin went to the bridge to get some work done. Hinata laid Zazie down for a nap, and went into one of the guest rooms with Sakura and Naru, they wanted to talk about something. After Hinata closed the door, she turned around.

"So... what you want to talk about?" Asked Hinata.

"Well, Naru was wondering, if she could join us in... you know." Said Sakura with a small blush.

Hinata instantly flinched.

"NO!" Said Hinata.

Both Sakura and Naru where surprise to hear that.

"Why?" Asked Naru.

"Well... its just, I've seen you as a boy my whole life... and I'm a lesbian, so it's just... weird." Said Hinata.

"I understand." Said Naru, a little saddened.

"Also I don't think you'd want to do it either Naru." Said Hinata, getting very nervous but hiding it.

"Why do you say that?" Said Naru.

"Cause I have a dick." Said Hinata

"Yup, you're right" Said Naru with a disgusted look on her face.

"You sure... I was hoping for a three way." Said Sakura.

"Yes... I'm sure, besides... I've always seen him... uh, her, as a shimister." Said Naru, unable to get Hinata dick of her brain.

Hinata ignore the shimister insult, Naru didn't mean to do it, Hinata then turned to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, maybe with someone else, just not Naru" Said Hinata

Sakura started pouting, she wanted a three-way now, she didn't wanna wait. Hinata turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sakura.

"To train, just because my mother isn't here, doesn't mean I can't train." Said Hinata, and with that she left.

Leaving Naru and Sakura alone.

"We could still do a three way, I can do the Shadow Clone jutsu." Said Naru.

Sakura's eyes lit up, she was one happy kunoichi right now. Sakura started to pull off her clothes getting ready for some fun.

=== Bridge ===

Suì-Fēng, Kakashi and Kurenai were carefully watching Tazuna and his workers. Kakashi was close to the water's edge. While Kurenai was closest to land. Leaving Suì-Fēng in the middle, where all the building material is. Suì-Fēng was leaning up against one of the rails, and was filing her nails.

"T-Tazuna…I quit." Said a worker.

Suì-Fēng looked over to see what was happening.

"What! WHY?" Tazuna yelled.

The man filched, obviously having second thoughts.

"I cant risk it any more, it's to fucking dangerous here." Said the worker.

"Fine, leave…get out of here. I need men... not cowards." Growled Tazuna.

The worker took of running back to the village, never to return. Tazuna let out a hard sigh, he bent down and pulled out a bottle of sake and started to drink.

"That's the 7th man this week, we're never gonna finish." Said Tazuna.

"Extra 2500 ryo's and I'll help." Said Suì-Fēng.

"Huh?" Said Tazuna.

"You pay more... once you have the money that is, and I'll help." Said Suì-Fēng.

Tazuna must've heard her wrong, he cleaned out his ear, then cupped his hand to it. "C-come again?" Said Tazuna.

"You pay, I work." Said Suì-Fēng, then made a hand sign.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**" Said Suì-Fēng, making 50 clones, all of them where smiling big. "Just tell them what to do, and they'll obey." Said Suì-Fēng.

Tazuna grinned very widely, he could get done in half the time now.

=== Unknown location ===

The masked girl was laying in bed peacefully, trying to rest. For reasons unknown she decided to wear her mask to bed, as she was trying to sleep, Zabuza was in the next room, talking to his client.

"What's the hold up, kill the old fucker already." Yelled the man.

"I told you, not until Haku is better... and I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Said Zabuza. "So you can wait."

Gato wasn't happy, him being told what to do by his hired help.

"Watch yourself, or my boys here will kill you." Said Gato. "Right boys."

His boys, were two thugs with sword, both of them were smirking and ready to kill just for the hell of it.

"So... tell me, how much longer is the little bitch gonna be sick." Said Gato.

Zabuza wasn't happy about his foster daughter being called a bitch. "About a week, Hell I don't know, her illness comes and goes." Said Zabuza.

"A week huh, fine... but that'll cost you 5000 ryos." Said Gato.

Zabuza growled quietly as Gato and his men walked away, a 5000 ryo deduction, that's really gonna hurt them. Haku needed to see a doctor very soon, but Zabuza didn't know how much it would cost, so he wanted to be ready to pay it all.

=== Naru and Sakura ===

Sakura, Naru, and Naru's clone, were naked and ready for some fun. Sakura placed her head between Naru's legs and began to eat her out, causing Naru to moan, Naru placed her hands on Sakura head and pushed her deeper into her pussy.

"Yeeees, l-like that." Moaned Naru. "More, d-deeper."

Sakura gave Naru her wish and licked more, and as deep as she could. Naru's clone bent down, she gently held Sakura's ass and started to lick her pussy, earning a muffled moan from Sakura, the Naru clone pushed her tongue in as deep is it would go, getting another muffled, yet loader moan from Sakura, the vibration from the moan made Naru cum. Naru cam all over Sakura's face, but that didn't stop Sakura. She keep on licking and lapping up Naru's pussy juices. Sakura let out a sharp moan when she felt Naru push her finger up her ass, that drove sakura over the edge and she cam all over the clone, she cam so hard the clone broke. Not wanting to stop sakura licked faster and faster, getting Naru to moan louder and louder.

=== Down Stairs ===

It was hard to tell what was happening up there, all Tsunami could hear was muffled sounds. She turned to Ino.

"Could you see what's going on up there?" Asked Tsunami.

Ino looked up from her scroll she was reading and nodded. She got off the chair and went up stairs. She got to the door and knocked, then started to walk in.

"Hey, Tsunami wanted to know what... uh, never mind." Said Ino, seeing what was going on. Ino walked back to her spot and sat down, trying to forget what she just saw.

"That was fast, what's going on?" Asked Tsunami.

"Uh…well, uh y-you see, t-they were, um... well." Stuttered Ino.

Naru and Sakura walked into the room, clearly done having sex. They where both holding hands and where walking arm in arm, and sat down together. Tsunami's eyes widened then she blushed, she knew what it was now. Hinata walked back into the house, she was covered in dirt and wore her trade mark grin.

"That was a fun workout." Said Hinata.

She walked in and plopped down the floor, enjoying herself.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Said Inari.

Hinata looked over at Inari.

"Cause that's what we where hired for." Said Hinata.

"You should get out of here while you can." Said Inari.

Hinata laid there a moment, then spoke. "You ain't our client... so you can't tell me, or any of us what to do." Said Hinata. "We're gonna save this land, whether you like it or not."

"Butt out of our life!" Yelled Inari.

"INARI!" Yelled Tsunami. "Be nice, they're risking there lives for us."

"And they're stupid for doing so, they're just gonna die!" Said Inari. "They need to stay out of this, none of them know what its like to loss a family."

No one even saw Naru move, but she did. She had Inari pinned against the wall with her hands around his neck, she was pissed and let out a low growl. Tsunami screamed at the top of her lungs, afraid her son was gonna her hurt, Hinata was the first to act and tried to pry Naru off of him, but wasn't doing well. Sakura and Ino grabbed on to help, but still Naru wasn't budging, even Shino tried to help, but Naru wasn't budging.

"Holy shit Naru's strong." Said Sakura.

At this time Tazuna and the leaf Jonin returned, and Sasuke, and saw what was happening.

"Naru!" Yelled Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng ran over and grab Naru's hands trying to pull them off of Inari's neck, thankfully she was able to. Naru growled louder and her eyes turned red and silted, her hands slowly started to inch toward Inari's neck again, and red chakra washed over her, scaring everyone in the room. Suì-Fēng was running out of options, she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry Naru." Said Suì-Fēng.

And in one swift motion, she hit Naru in the neck, knocking her out. The second she passed out, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shino all fell backward from how hard they were pulling.

"What... was... that?" Hinata panted, trembling in fear at the Alpha before her.

"That was a fucking demon." Said Kakashi.

"KAKASHI, SHUT UP OR ELSE!" Yelled Suì-Fēng.

"NO, they have a right to know... Naru is a demon, she's the nine-tailed fox." Yelled Kakashi.

The room was quiet, everyone but Suì-Fēng looked at Naru. A demon... her?

"Mom... is that ture?" Asked Hinata, trying to calm down.

Suì-Fēng looked over at Kakashi and pointed at him, she turned back to Hinata and let out a sigh. "Seeing how its out in the open, I guess I'll explain since my only other option is to kill everyone. Naru better be okay with this or I'll have to anyway." Said Suì-Fēng then glared at Kakashi a moment. "12 years ago..."

x

End Chapter 7

x

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu.**

**You'll have to wait till next time to hear what happened… most of you know what happened officially, but mine will be a little different.**

**Next time. Suì-F****ē****ng's life long mission, protect Naru.**


	8. SuìFēngs life long mission, Protect Naru

(**AN: Naru is always seen as Naruto to everyone, so when they call Naru a boy, its not a typo.)**

=== Konoha, 12 years ago ===

"Fall back, and wait for the 4th Hokage!" Yelled an ANBU.

All of the Jonin followed the ANBU's order without hesitation, they all started to fall back, and get away from the enemy. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, its tails lashed out and destroyed mountains with ease, its roar ripped through the sky, and could be heard for miles around.

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cried baby Hinata, trembling in fear from the loud roaring outside.

"Shhhh, its ok, your Onee-chan is here." Said Hana, who was holding her and gently bouncing her.

Tsume was looking out the window, and could see the fox from her house, its sight was terrifying. All of a sudden a green chakra washed over the impound in the shape of a box, Tsume was about to panic, thinking it was the fox. But once she saw a masked figure was fleeing from the Compound she knew her family was safe.

'_Be careful, Suì-F__ē__ng.' _Tsume thought.

=== Hidden Cave ===

"AHHHHHH, GOD IT HURTS!" Cried a women with long red hair.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Said the 4th Hokage. "Are you ok?"

The women then hit the 4th Hokage upside the head.

"OW!" Yelled the 4th Hokage. "What was the for Kushina?"

"For being a baka, Minato!" Yelled Kushina. "Of course it fucking hurt... I'm giving birth, its like trying to push a watermelon through a hole the size of a ramen cup."

Minato just rubbed his head, trying to soothe the pain. Just then Suì-Fēng, or Bee as she's called on duty, entered the cave, panting and covered in blood.

"Lord Minato, things are getting bad... we can't hold it off much longer." Panted Suì-Fēng.

Minato could sense the fear in Suì-Fēng voice, if she was afraid the enemy must be far more powerful then they thought.

"Just hold it off a little longer." Said Minato

"H-hold it off, how?" Asked Suì-Fēng. "We need you, I know your wife is giving birth, but that... out there... is far more important then her…no offend Kushina."

"N-none taken... AHHHHHHHH!" Kushina cried, finally giving birth to her baby girl, Naru Namikaze Uzumaki.

Suì-Fēng was happy, now with that done and out of the way, the 4th could help out on the field, Suì-Fēng was about to leave when she saw Minato pick up Naru.

"My lord, you don't have time to cuddle with your baby, do it later." Suì-Fēng Said, halfway ordering him.

"There won't be a later for me." Said Minato, leaving the cave by Hiraishin, a yellow flash following, taking Naru with him.

"You fucking crazy..." Suì-Fēng Said, about to chase after him.

"...S-Suì-Fēng... w-wait." Said a very weak Kushina. "P... p-please, c-come h-here."

Suì-Fēng turned around and walked over to her, she knelt down.

"My lady Kushina, please, I don't have time to talk, rest and..." Started Suì-Fēng, but stopped when Kushina coughed up blood. "M-my lady, you injured!"

Suì-Fēng looked up at the 2 medical ninja, right hand glowing as the other gently held onto Kushina.

"You idiot, do your job... heal her." Ordered Suì-Fēng.

"B-but captain Sui-Fēng, we are... we're what's keeping her alive." Said the head medic ninja.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened, she looked down at Kushina, who just weakly nodded.

"I'm... n-not long... f... f... f-for this world, m-m-m-much longer... s-so before... I d-die, I leave... you with... my final order." Said Kushina, barely ably to speak.

"What is it?" Said Suì-Fēng.

"T... take care of my baby for me." Said Kushina. "Raise... h-her, to be a... s-strong Kunoi... c-chi."

"But Minato, he..." Suì-Fēng started but stopped when Kushina held up her hand.

"He's going to seal... the... f-f... fox, in to N-Naru." Said Kushina.

Kushina went into a coughing fit, the medical ninja pumped more chakra into her, trying to keep her alive a little longer, so she can hear if Suì-Fēng will carry out her dying wish.

"Naru's gonna be a Jinchuuriki, and you're ok with that, she'll be hated…she'll be attacked." Yelled Suì-Fēng.

"That's... w-why, I'm... o-ordering... y-y-you to protect her. I-if any-anyone t-tries to... h-hurt her... **KILL THEM!**" Said Kushina. "Or... or else."

Suì-Fēng raised an eyebrow, was Kushina, a women moments from death threatening her.

"Or else what?" Asked Suì-Fēng curiously.

Kushina's hand shot out and grabbed Suì-Fēng by the balls and squeezed... hard.

"You don't promise to protect her and I'll bust your balls permanently. You fail me and I'll return from Heaven or Hell and haunt you for the rest of you life." Said Kushina then squeezed a little harder.

Suì-Fēng, not wanting to be castrated... and she knew Kushina could and would do it, even on the edge of death you never doubted Kushina's inner strength... and nodded her head. "Ok, ok, ok... I'll protect Naru, and destroy all that threaten her, I swear." Said Suì-Fēng.

Now knowing her daughter was going to be safe, Kushina looked over at the medical ninja's and nodded, they stopped their jutsu... and Kushina passed on peacefully. Suì-Fēng took a moment to pray for Kushina, then she took off to the battle field. Only to find the 4th dead, and holding his crying daughter. Suì-Fēng bent down to pick up Naru, to see she was a boy.

'_A Genjutsu…no, this is seal.'_ Thought Suì-Fēng.

=== Hours later, Counsel Room ===

"He must be killed at once." Yelled Fugaku, "His very existence is a sin in this village."

Most of the Clan Heads Yelled in agreement with Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan. Suì-Fēng was holding Naru in her arm, she wasn't happy with the way things were going.

"Now Fugaku, lets be reasonable... let me have him." Said Danzo. "I can extract his DNA, and make super ninjas."

Once again, most of the Clan Heads Yelled in agreement.

"Hand him over Bee." Said Danzo.

"Fuck you." Said Suì-Fēng.

The Council gasped at Suì-Fēng, she was telling one of the elders off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yelled Danzo.

"I Said…FUCK…YOU" Yelled Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng turned round and started to leave, she wasn't gonna stay for this. Danzo gritted his teeth, he then snapped his fingers.

"ANBU... KILL HER!" Danzo Yelled.

Danzo's personal ANBU did come to his call, but not the way he would have wanted. Four bodies just landed on the ground... dead.

"W-what the..." Said Danzo, genuinely confused for once.

He looked up from the dead bodies to see Suì-Fēng eyeing him, her sword was drawn and had blood dripping off of it. Suì-Fēng then raised her sword and pointed it at Danzo.

"Try that again, and I'll kill you." Said Suì-Fēng.

"SUI-FENG!" Yelled Sarutobi. "That's enough!"

Suì-Fēng just narrowed her eyes, she put her sword back in its sheath on her back and tried to leave again.

"Where are you going... we have not yet dismissed you." Said Homura, the other male elder.

"I'm going home, this baby needs a diaper change." Said Suì-Fēng.

"You will hand the baby over to us." Said Koharu, the female elder.

"Tell you what..." Said Suì-Fēng "NO!"

The Clan Heads were in a uproar, well one was acting, but pretended to be angry for her families protection.

"YOU WILL OBEY US!" Yelled Danzo.

"MAKE ME YOU FUCKING HUMAN!" Yelled Suì-Fēng, making little Naru cry.

"Human? What do you mean by calling us Human." Said Sarutobi.

Suì-Fēng smirked and looked at the Clan Heads.

"I call you humans because that's what you are." Said Suì-Fēng.

"Are you not one as well?" Said Shibi Aburame.

"Nope." Said Suì-Fēng.

This got everyone talking to each other.

"If you are not human, then you must be a demon spawn from hell, summoned to protect the 9-tails." Said Fugaku.

Suì-Fēng rolled her eyes, this was getting annoying.

"You're a fucking moron, I've been here for 5 years well before the fox arrived." Growled Suì-Fēng. "I ain't a demon."

"Then what are you?" Asked Inoichi, Head of the Yamanaka Clan.

"I'm a Shinigami." Said Suì-Fēng, then disappeared, she really needed to get Naru a new diaper.

Hearing this bit of news didn't go over with the Clan Heads however, they were now in fear of the god, or in this case goddess of death in the village.

"What are we gonna do, if she's telling the truth she could kill us in a blink." Said Choza, head of the Akimichi Clan.

"I for one say, leave her the hell alone... she killed 4 ANBU in the blink of an eye... with only one hand." Said Shikaku, head of the Nara Clan "You want to piss her off... leave me out of it. I don't mess with angry kunoichi... especially protecting a child... I want stay an intact man."

"I agree." Said Tsume with a tiny smirk.

"Same here." Said Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga.

"She is nothing, my Clan could kill her easily." Said Fugaku.

Everyone in the room sweet dropped.

=== 4 year skip, ANBU barracks ===

"GET OUT!" Yelled Suì-Fēng. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Suì-Fēng was chasing after her former 3rd seat ANBU, Wolf, or his real name, Kakashi Hatake. He tried to kill Naru... again.

"YOU'VE HAD IT, YOU'VE HAD IT... I'M TRIED OF THAT DAMN DEMON!" Yelled Kakashi. "ALL DAY LONG IT'S, 'I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT'."

Suì-Fēng closed that gap between them and cracked him in the face, shattering his Wolf mask.

"AHHHH, MY EYE!" Cried Kakashi, holding his right eye.

Kakashi ran out of the ANBU barracks, and ran into a poll, seeing how is left eye was covered, and he was holding his right eye in pain. Suì-Fēng quickly turned her head to see the other ANBU looking at the scene, they all tensed when Suì-Fēng looked at them.

"Anyone else wanna try to hurt Naruto?" growled Suì-Fēng.

Everyone quickly shook their heads.

"Good, now GET BACK TO WORK!" Yelled Suì-Fēng, before flashing over to Naru and Black Cat. "Is she ok?"

Black Cat looked up and smiled, then nodded. She was holding Naru gently in her arms. Naru had her left arm wrapped up in, not that she needed it, Naru just wanted to wear it.

"She's ok, she only got nicked." Said Black Cat.

"That's good, Naru what do you say?" Said Suì-Fēng.

Naru looked up at Black Cat and smiled.

"Thank you Yoruichi" Said Naru. "...I mean Black Cat."

Yoruichi smiled and waved it off.

"It's ok, you can call me by my name." Said Yoruichi.

=== Time Skip, a few months ===

Naru had snuck out in the middle of the night in search of some ramen, they ran out of Ramen at the ANBU barrack, and she was hungry for some, by now Naru could use her seal and change her appearance on her own. Just as Naru turned a corner, someone slammed into her, the man tripped and tumbled, dropping the little boy he was carryings.

"OUCHIE" cried Naru

"Ow" Yelled the small boy

"Stupid fucking ass" growled the man.

Within seconds of the crash, ANBU and Hyuuga's appear.

"Shit." Said the man.

"Kiba... are you alright?" Said his father, Hiashi.

Kiba sat up, a little sore from the fall.

"Y-yeah, I fine dad... t-that boy saved me, kinda." Said Kiba.

Hiashi looked up to see Suì-Fēng scolding his sons hero, she was yelling stuff about. 'don't go out at night by yourself ever again' Hiashi walked up to Suì-Fēng and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, if it were not for the de... Naruto. I doubt I would have ever seen my son again." Said Hiashi.

"Your welcome." Said Suì-Fēng.

"If you ever need any help, just ask. I will give Naru my full support" Said Hiashi with a smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate it... w-wait, did you say Naru?" Asked Suì-Fēng. "H-How did you..."

Hiashi just smiled and pointed to his eye. Suì-Fēng just palmed her face, feeling like an idiot for asking.

=== Time Skip, 4 years ===

Naru was excited, it was Naru's first day in the academy. Sadly Suì-Fēng was gonna miss it, she was on a mission in Kumo, she should be back today, so Yoruichi took her to school instead. Naru looked over and saw a girl with long pink hair and blushed, Yoruichi noticed and smiled underneath her mask, she bent down.

"Someone hast a crush." Teased Yoruichi.

"S-shut up." Said Naru.

Yoruichi chuckled.

"Hi." Said the pink haired girl "My name is Sakura Haruno."

Naru blushed and started to stutter.

"Uh... uh, m-my name is N-Naru…Uzumaki." Said Naru.

"Isn't that a girls name?" Asked Sakura.

"Uh... I mean Naruto." Said Naru "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"OK KIDS, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Yelled out Iruka.

All the kids started to head to school, Yoruichi held Naru back for a second and whisper something into her ear, Naru nodded and thanked Yoruichi.

=== Time Skip, later that night ===

Suì-Fēng let out a happy sigh, it was great to be home, she turned the corner to the living room to see Naru with a black eye.

"What the hell, what happened?" Yelled Suì-Fēng, running over to Naru.

"Sakura Haruno punched me... but, I don't understand what I did wrong, I followed Yoruichi's advice." Said Naru. "She said she pranks the girl she like... so I did the same."

Suì-Fēng's eyes twitched.

"YORUICHI." Yelled Suì-Fēng.

Yoruichi came running into the room, only to get knocked down and throw flat on her ass.

"FUCK, what was that for" Yelled Yoruichi.

"You told Naru to prank a girl she likes?" Growled Suì-Fēng.

"NO, I Said you should find out what she likes, I gave her an example, like how I prank Neko." Said Yoruichi.

Suì-Fēng palmed her head, Naru greatly misunderstood what Yoruichi had said.

=== Time Skip, Graduation day ===

Naru did a back flip off a tree, she quickly slashed at the tree with her kunai, cutting a mark into the tree. She landed on the ground and looked up.

"6 ½ feet, your getting better." Said Suì-Fēng.

Naru turned around to see Suì-Fēng leaning agents a tree. "Hurry up, its time for school." Said Suì-Fēng.

Naru nodded, quickly activating her seal, turning into Naruto.

"Ok, I'm ready." Said Naru.

=== Time Skip, after Graduation exam ===

Naru was sitting at the ramen stand, sulking. She failed the exam... badly. Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi knew, but thought it would be best to leave her alone. She was about to order another bowl when she hears a familiar voice.

"Tough luck." Said Mizuki, who was still injured from Hinata.

Naru looked over at him and huffed. "What do you want?"

"To help you pass, you wanna know a secret?" Said Mizuki. "it's a very special way to pass."

"Secret way to pass?" Asked Naru.

=== Time Skip, Forest 4 hours later ===

Naru was running, trying to get away from Mizuki, he tricked her into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Naru hid behind a tree, she peeked out from behind it to see Mizuki and Iruka.

"Naru is just like me." Said Mizuki.

"And how is that." Said Iruka, who was leaning against a tree, injured.

"Because, like me she'd destroy anyone that angers her." Said Mizuki.

"Hmm, that dose sound like a monster." Said Iruka.

Naru eyes widened, and started to water up with tears.

"But that's not Naru." Said Iruka.

Mizuki scoffed and charged at Iruka, tired of hearing his demon loving talk.

"Die, Iruka!" Yelled Mizuki.

Out of nowhere Naru kicked Mizuki in the jaw, sending him flying backward, not wasting any time, Naru went thought the hand sighs.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Yelled Naru.

Iruka was awe struck, as 100's of clones filled the forest, Mizuki grinned evily. Even with 100's clone, 100 times 0 equals 0. Mizuki looked around, ready to start pounding on Naru... but saw that there were ANBU up in the trees. Mizuki froze in fear, giving Naru the change she needed to attack Mizuki.

After a 3 hour beating from Naru, Mizuki was finally carted off to the hospital. Iruka and Suì-Fēng smiled at Naru, that was impressive. Suì-Fēng jabbed Iruka in the ribs and gestured to Naru, Iruka nodded in approval.

"Naru…you Graduated." Said Iruka.

Naru let out a squeal in happiness... then passed out due to lack of chakra.

=== Time Skip, 2 days later ===

Suì-Fēng had just sent her team home after a hard day of training, she was about to head home herself, but Yoruichi came up to her.

"What's wrong?" Said Suì-Fēng.

"Kakashi used the 1000 years of death jutsu." Said Yoruichi with a sad tone.

Suì-Fēng just stared at Yoruichi awhile, frozen in anger.

=== Kakashi's house ===

"!" Cried Kakashi, getting his nuts stomped on by Suì-Fēng.

"You mother fucker!" Yelled Suì-Fēng.

Kakashi's scream could be heard all over Konoha, every male flinched in sympathy pain.

=== Present Day ===

"W-wait, so Naru….h-her last name is Namikaze." Said Kakashi.

"Did I stutter." Said Suì-Fēng.

Kakashi slumped down into a chair, he tried to kill his Sensei's daughter. He felt terrible. Suì-Fēng looked outside to see it was late.

"Ok everybody bed time." Ordered Suì-Fēng.

Everyone but Kakashi went up to their rooms and to bed. Kakashi couldn't sleep, not after learning what he did. He knew what a Jinchuuriki was, but looking back he'd let his emotions get in the way... and demon or not, Naru was the only child of his Sensei, the 4th Hokage, the man who made him who he was. "Kami I'm ass hole." Said Kakashi.

=== That night, Sakura's room ===

Sakura got in her bed feeling happy and relaxed, especially her pussy after her fun time with Naru earlier that day. Sakura fell asleep thinking about how she use to be, and what Suì-Fēng had done to Kakashi... if only she could...

=== Sakura's Dream ===

Sakura walked into the clearing where Kakashi and Sasuke were abusing a naked Naru, both where kicking her.

"Leave her alone, try picking on me!".Yelled Sakura.

"Okay, she was getting boring anyway." Said Sasuke. "You aren't even half as tough as her, so you'll scream more when I burn off your pussy hair with a fire jutsu... like I did her. If you have any, you don't even have boobs."

"Promise to leave Naru alone and beat me in a fight, and you can do anything you want to me." Said Sakura.

"Deal." Said Sasuke and Kakashi..

Naru got up and ran to Sakura who whispered in her ear. Naru smiled and ran to the nearest tree to watch.

Sakura was attacked by Sasuke first, if you call walking up to Sakura and throwing a punch at her face with his hard dick tenting his pants, an attack. Sakura ducked his punch, tore off his pants, leaving Sasuke naked from the waist down. "I chased you for this? Your balls are huge, but your dick is only 5 inches hard. It's not even worth sucking."

"It is too!" Said Kakashi, then Kakashi and Sasuke blushed red.

"I knew it!" Yelled Sakura, the grabbed Sasuke's balls with both hands and squeezed with all her strength.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sasuke in a high girly voice. *POP POP* Sasuke fell unconscious when Sakura crushed his balls.

Sakura hopped over his body to his head, grabbed it and twisted it around with a... CRACK "There, so much for emo-teme." Said Sakura.

"You killed him." Whimpered Kakashi sadly as his dick went limp. He was about to say more when Sakura vanished from her spot and was suddenly in front of him, right leg drawn way back.. "Oh Kami."

"KUNOICHI STYLE: 10,000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Yelled Sakura before she drove her foot up into Kakashi's balls.

Kakashi looked down in horror, unable to look away from his impending castration. When the kick landed, amazing there was no pain at first, but he watched as her kick knocked his dick and balls out of his pants and hung them over his waistband of his pants, exposed and vulnerable. Then the pain hit him like exploding tags going off in his underwear.

When he reached for his manhood to cover it, Sakura grabbed his wrists, smiled at him then twisted and broke both his arms, making them useless, and let them fall to his sides. Then Sakura grabbed his junk with both hands. "Payback time for everything you've ever done to Naru... CHERRY BLOSSOM HAMMER!" Yelled Sakura.

"I want my mommy." Cried Kakashi between sobs of pain. Then he experienced new, unheard of levels of pain as he was jerked off his feet swung up and slammed face down on the ground by his agony fills balls, then it happened again the other direction and he smashed into the ground on his back. He whimpered pathetically.

Sakura gave Kakashi an evil smile then repeated both slams 20 times, ending with Kakashi face up. Sakura released his very stretched out manhood and lifted his to his knees with a handful of hair, with her left hand. She ripped off his headband, crushed and dropped the plate, then tore his mask off. She wound up her right hand and drew her fist way back. "CHERRY BLOSSOM CANNON!" Yelled Sakura full of rage, then unloaded a nuclear uppercut to his face that sent him flying up and away... he never came down.

Sakura ran over to Naru and ripped her clothes off. "Now I get my reward." Said Sakura, they did some hand signs. "FUTANARI JUTSU!" Yelled Sakura, then her pussy changed into a 8 inch cock and got rock hard.

Naru's eyes got as big as saucers and she swallowed nervously. "Wow, even better than my Sexy Jutsu."

"Now lie down and spread those legs wide Naru-Chan... I'm going to fuck you." Commanded Sakura.

Naru did as told, and then watch Sakura mount her and once in position Sakura buried her cock inside her pussy. Naru screamed in pleasure as it filled and stretched her womanhood, it hurt... in a good way.

Sakura switched her hands to Naru's breasts, squeezing hard as she pounding Naru's pussy, which she knew Naru loved from her screams of pleasure. She leaned down licked Naru's nipples, left then right.

"MORE SAKURA-CHAN, MORE... HARDER!" Naru screamed.

POOF

Inner Sakura appeared, also nude and with a futa cock. "Hey, don't leave me out of this dream sequence, I want to tap that sweet ass while you pump that pussy." Said Inner Sakura, stroking her hard cock.

"Fine... I get the... top spot." Said Sakura, still fucking Naru, who saw 2 Sakura's, but didn't care at the moment.

"Fine, roll over a moment." Inner Sakura said, then they did she mounted Naru from behind and drove her hard cock up her ass to her balls, then rolled back how they were. "Look, a Naru sandwich on cherry blossom bread!" Said Inner Sakura, very amused.

"Shut up and fuck!" Commanded Sakura, then in sync with her other self pounded both of Naru's holes, turning their busty blond lover's brain into mush from a pleasure overload. Though Naru had a, literally, mind-blowing orgasm that drenched both their legs, they continued until they'd both cum, shoots huge loads into Naru's womb and ass.

=== Real World the next morning ===

Sakura woke up with a huge smile and her sheets drenched with her love juices.

=== Last Night ===

Hinata waited a minute after Tsunami went into her bedroom, listened to be sure everyone was in bed, then silently snuck down the hallway, and using a trick she cam up with years ago, used a chakra-enhanced fingernail to pop the lock and slipped into her room then re-locked it behind her. Tsunami had her back to her and had just removed her dress, leaving her in bra and panties. She slipped up behind Tsunami and hugged her, trapping the woman's arms.

Tsunami gasped in shock, but didn't scream as she heard Hinata's voice.

"Hey sexy, I've waited all day for this, I can't take another day of your teasing me." Said Hinata in a sexy voice.

"T-teasing you... what do you mean, I wasn't doing anything." Said Tsunami nervously. Her mind yelled 'NO' and told her to kick Hinata out of her room and forget this happened. Her body however hadn't been touched in years, and while she was more sexually open in her youth, and the bedroom when she was married to Inari's father, she'd worked hard to push down her considerable sex drive... and now it as back in force, demanding to be fucked.

"Don't bother lying, I'm a kunoichi remember, and a member of 2 strong Clans with sharp senses. I can smell it like cooking food, you want me..." Said Hinata and did a loud inhale through her nose, smiled and slid her left up and gently squeezed Tsunami left bra covered breast, her hand not quite covering it. Her right slid down her stomach and cupped Tsunami's panty covered pussy, she gasped at how hairy Tsunami's pussy was. Her fingertips also found a wet spot over Tsunami's pussy lips, which to her surprise were smooth.

"P-please.. I can't. Let me go... I won't tell anyone, I promise." Whimpered Tsunami, slumping slightly.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Asked Hinata.

Tsunami blushed. "No, I can't... 5 years ago, when Inari was 2 years old." Admitted Tsunami and hung her head.

Hinata released Tsunami and turned her around so they were facing each other. She almost gasped, Tsunami's breasts were bigger than she thought. She figured Tsunami was a big D cup, maybe an E cup, her straining bra told Hinata she was an F cup, as big as her mother Tsume! "Wow, you're gorgeous, and your tits... F cup?" Hinata said and after a moment Tsunami nodded.

"Just p-please don't hurt me." Whimpered Tsunami submissively.

Hinata laughed, which got a confused look from Tsunami. "You don't get it... I'm not going to rape you... I'm going to fuck you, and you'll enjoy it as much as I do... and afterwards... you'll be my harem bitch forever... that's a good thing, trust me, you'll want my mark on you." Said Hinata with a smile. She'd never used the Inuzuka mark before, but she'd studied the scroll. The weaker version she as going to use looked easy enough, but only her equal would get the full version and become the Alpha of her pack. Plus, having Tsunami in Wave could be useful later.

Hinata didn't realize it, yet, but her pheromones were doing most of the work seducing Tsunami. "Now strip for me."

Tsunami nodded and stepped back, then removed her bra with a small sigh of relief, then slid her panties down her legs and kicked then off. "I've been with a few women, but it's been a long time so..." Said Tsunami nervously, and stopped when Hinata laughed.

"I think there's something you need to know about me." Said Hinata, then turned and pulled her oversized T-shirt up and off, then her panties, with a sigh of relief as they were starting to get tight, She waited a moment to tweak her nipples, making them hard, then stroked herself briefly as her futa cock reached a full, hard, 8 inches. With a sigh of annoyance Hinata quickly did the hand signs for a basic sound seal so the 2 ass holes wouldn't bother them, then turned back towards Tsunami. "I'm a futa."

"Oh my!" Cried Tsunami n shock, but it only aroused her more. "I've heard about women like you, but never..."

"Now you can." Interrupted Hinata, and then was surprised when Tsunami moved her to the bed, sat her on the edge, kneeled down and began licking her hard cock. "Oh yes, that feels good... Ohhhh yes!" Moaned Hinata, she knew instantly Tsunami may not be good at pussy, but she still knows how to pleasure a cock... even fondled her balls.

Hinata almost lost it after only a minute of Tsunami's magical tongue on her cock, She couldn't believe it, but Tsunami had the most talented mouth she'd encountered, this was confirmed when she felt Tsunami swallow her down to her balls like it was nothing... she could give Anko, Hana and the ethers lessons in how to give a blowjob!

Tsunami felt Hinata tensing up and stopped. "Forgive me for stopping, but... I want feel that big cock in my pussy when you shoot the big load in those heavy balls... please, I only ask that you don't impregnate me... at least not yet, I'm not ready to be a mother again. Maybe after Wave is a safe place again." Said Tsunami.

Hinata just nodded, now it was personal, she was going to save Wave Country no matter what. Hinata backed up and lay down.

Tsunami crawled over to hero on the bed, moved over her, paused briefly, her face showing she was nervous, then lined up, took a breath and impaled her womanhood on Hinata hard futa cock. "OHH YESSSSS!" Moaned Tsunami in pleasure, it'd been so long, and Hinata was the biggest she'd ever had, it filled her as nothing before, she totally give in now, Hinata truly owned her, heart, body and soul. She rode Hinata with everything she had.

Hinata yelled in ecstasy when Tsunami started riding her, and then felt Tsunami's pussy working her full length better than any hands ever had. "Oh Tsunami-Chan... you're... your pussy is so good, it's... milking my c-cock! Ok Kami I... I can't take this much longer... I'm gonna CUM!" Yelled Hinata. She had no idea Tsunami was so desperate, it was like... fucking a skilled virgin. Tsunami was great in bed, but she didn't have her heart, she really liked her, but Tsunami wasn't her Alpha... she wasn't even a kunoichi.

A minute later Hinata hit her limit and with a loud moan shot a big load deep into Tsunami' pussy, and felt Tsunami cum moments later with a scream.

When she regained her senses she looked at Tsunami to see if she was ready to another go... and pouted cutely, Tsunami was out cold. This was the downside of a ninja and a civilian fucking, the civilian can't keep up. She gave her a kiss, pulled out, scanned her body a moment, then clenched her right hand until her nails pierced her palm, focused her chakra in her hand and placed it on Tsunami's left breast above her nipples and focused on the personal seal she'd crated in her head when she was learning it.

When she removed her hand Tsunami had the Inuzuka fang marks, 2 inches long, but flaming. She got out of bed, tucked Tsunami in, slipped her panties and shirt back on, released the seal, and then snuck back to her room. Back in bed she smiled. "That sounds good, the Fire Fang Seal... I like that." Said Hinata proudly, before she fell asleep.

x

End Chapter 8


	9. 4 Girls, 2 Boys and Tsunami's House

Ch 9: 4 Girls, 2 Boys and Tsunami's House

x

It's been about a week since Team Suì-Fēng and Team Kakashi had arrived in Wave, the teams have been training very hard for the up coming battle. Kakashi as been trying to suck up to Naru, thinking it will make up for 12 years of failed assassination attempts.

"Come on... I'm sorry." Said Kakashi, annoying Naru as she was training.

"For the last time, fuck you…you had your chance." Growled Naru.

Sakura was taking a break against a tree, and was getting very annoyed with Kakashi, he wont stop.

"**He's very annoying, isn't he.**" Said a voice deprived of emotion in Sakura's head.

"You got that right." Sakura mutters to herself, then realized no one was around. "Who Said that?"

"**I did.**" Said the Voice.

Sakura closed her eyes, when she opened them she was at a castle, where a battle must have taken place because the ground was littered with old, rusty armor, she looked around to see if she could tell where she was, then she saw a symbol. Upon closer inspection it looked like 3 hexagons with a 4 petal flower in each of them.

"W-where am I?" Said Sakura

"**My old home.**" Said the voice, right behind Sakura.

Sakura spun around to see a body double of herself, the only different is the body double is black and white. Sakura instantly knew who it was…or so she thought.

"What do you want, Inner Sakura" Sakura Asked

"**That's not my name.**" Said the former Inner Sakura.

The former Inner Sakura smiled, and then a light shot out from her. Sakura covered her eyes from the brightness. When the light died down Sakura's eyes widened. Inner Sakura changed, she was now a slender woman with long black hair, she looked melancholic and depressed, it looked like she was having a hard time keeping her head up, as she kept moving her head up it quickly dropped to the left or right…maybe it was broken. (**AN: I've tried to find how to describe the armor she's wearing, but I couldn't find it, to see what she's wearing look up her name… after you hear it.)**

Sakura looked her up and down, she then got in her fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Sakura Said boldly.

The new women cocked her head to her other shoulder and smiled.

"**Not who... what.**" Said the women in her emotionless voice.

Sakura sweat dropped, what she was, was a women that needed a little therapy.

"Could you lighten up a little?" Asked Sakura. "You're bumming me out."

"**Why? What is the point?" **Said the women. "**There is nothing to be happy about... not when you've lived the life I've lived.**"

Sakura sweat dropped again, this girl must have had a really bad life, she's very gloomy.

"Anyway…what do you mean what? Who are you, tell me... and where are we." Asked Sakura.

"**Where we are, is in your mind... this is your inner world... as to what I am, I am your Zanpakut****ō****.**" Said the women.

Sakura's eye popped, Zanpakutō, her… she's gonna get a Zanpakutō, like Hinata. Sakura let out a loud squeal in excitement, hurting the ears of her Zanpakutō spirit.

"**Please, don't do that.**" Said the Zanpakutō spirit.

"Sorry, so what your name." Said Sakura.

"**My name is...**" Said a Zanpakutō.

Sakura frowned, what did she say, she didn't hear her.

"Could you say that again" Asked Sakura.

The zanpakutō spirit shook her head.

"**No, it wouldn't matter, you are not ready.**" Said the zanpakutō. "**However, until then take this.**"

The zanpakutō spirit handed Sakura a sword, Sakura took it and smiled. She knew it was her zanpakutō spirit in sword form.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

The zanpakutō looked at Sakura for a second, then cracked a tiny smiled and gave Sakura a gentle nod. Sakura smiled back and closed her eyes for a second, and when she re-opened them she was back in the real world. Sakura stood up and went to find Suì-Fēng to help train her.

=== Hinata and Suì-Fēng ===

Hinata swung her sword down trying to repeat what she did a week ago, nothing happened. Hinata let out a growl in anger, Suì-Fēng said it was one of Zangetsu's attacks, and she could easily repeat it... if she knew its name.

"Come on, please tell me Zangetsu." Hinata said.

"**You are not ready**" Said Zangetsu calmly.

Hinata's eye twitched, not ready... she'd been training her ass off for a week. Hinata let out another growl in anger, getting her mother to smile, and holding in a laugh.

'_Ha-ha, that's the thing with Zanpakut__ō__'s Hinata... they have a personality to. I just wonder, how do you plan to handle the other two?_' Thought Suì-Fēng.

Hinata decided to take a break, and then saw Sakura come running up holding her sword.

'_Then did Sakura get a sword' _thought Hinata

Sakura ran past Hinata, and up to Suì-Fēng.

"Suì-Fēng, I need your help." Said Sakura.

Suì-Fēng raised and eyebrow, she then looked over at Sakura's sword, and smiled.

"You got a Zanpakutō, didn't you." Said Suì-Fēng.

Hinata eyes widened, then she smiled and came running up.

"You got a Zanpakutō to, what's its name?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know, she tried to tell me, but I couldn't hear her." Said Sakura.

"That's happens a lot, most people can't hear there Zanpakutō for a long time." Said Suì-Fēng.

"But, Hinata learned hers in about 3 weeks." Said Sakura.

"She was also about to die, Zanpakutō spirit's are strange, some people learn the name the moment they get them, other may never learn them... like kenpa... n-never mind." Said Suì-Fēng.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. She sat Zangetsu down and pulls out her zanpakutō on her left, and got in a stance.

"Let's train Sakura." Said Hinata.

Sakura smiled and got in a stance to, about 15 seconds pass and either of them moved, and then they both charge at each other.

=== Naru ===

Naru was lying on the ground, taking a nap after a hard day of training. Kakashi finally left her alone, however... Naru wasn't alone.

A girl in a pink kimono was nearby picking herbs for herself, it was Haku. She was humming peacefully to herself, coughing once in a while.

"Lets see, I need pink *cough cough* herbs... where *cough* are they." Haku Said weakly.

Haku looked up and noticed Naru, she instantly reconized her.

'_That's one of Tazuna's bodyguards.'_ Thought Haku.

Haku got up and walked over to Naru, Naru was so peaceful and motionless, and a few birds were sitting on her head and chest. Haku bent down towards Naru, scaring the bird away... she reach towards Naru neck... then gently shook Naru's shoulder.

"Hey…wake up *cough cough cough* this is no place to sleep." Said Haku.

Naru stirred in her sleep, then looked up.

'_Wow, he's cute…WAIT? Why am I attracted to him?'_ Thought Naru.

"Hmmm, w-who are you?" Naru Asked.

"My name is Haku Momo..." Haku started, but caught herself. 'C_an't tell her my last name.'_

"Ice Peach? Hmmm, cute name for a boy." Said Naru. "My name is Naru Uzumaki."

A tick formed on Haku's head, no one has ever called her a boy before... not even by Zabuza, Haku decided to let it slide... she could tell Naru wasn't that bright.

"T-thank you." Said Haku.

"Your welcome... so, what are you doing out here?" Asked Naru.

"Picking herbs, I'm not feeling *cough* to well." Said Haku.

"You need help?" Naru Asked.

Haku smiled softy, that was a kind thing to do for a stranger.

"Sure." Said Haku as she picked more herbs. "So... what are you doing out here?"

"Training, I gotta get strong fast... I'm gonna be Hokage someday." Said Naru as she picked a handful of herbs.

"Training? Is it to protect someone." Asked Haku.

Naru paused for a moment to think it over, the first people to come to mind Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi, Sakura and Hinata, after more thought she though of Ayame, Teuchi, the Hokage, Iruka and Konohamaru.

"yes, there are a lot of people that I wanna protect." Said Naru.

Haku smiled.

"But that's not the reason I'm training right now, there an evil man that's threatening this land." Said Naru. "Oh, and there his mAsked sidekick."

Haku flinched slightly, she was said sidekick.

"What about you mister." Asked Naru.

Again Haku let it slide.

"Yes... he's my foster father, he saved me." Said Haku.

"Wow, he must be lucky to have a son like you." Said Naru.

"Do you know why I ask? About protecting someone." Asked Haku.

"…huh?" Said Naru.

Haku smiled, this girl truly is stupid.

"The reason is, when you protect someone... your true power comes out." Said Haku.

Naru just sat there, and nodded. She understood perfectly.

"NARU, WHERE ARE YOU…ITS TIME FOR YOUR CHAKRA AFFINITY TRAINING!" Yelled Suì-Fēng.

Naru stood up and started to leave.

"Well, I gotta go mister." Said Naru

"Wait." Said Haku. "I wanna show you something."

'_If he flashes me, I'm gonna kill him.' T_hought Naru.

Naru turned around just in time for Haku to flash her, showing off her boobs. Naru blushed and her jaw dropped.

"I'm a girl." Said Haku.

Haku got up and picked up her basket of herb and bowed.

"Thank you for helping me." Said Haku.

And with that left, leaving a very stunned Naru with blood trickling from her nose. Suì-Fēng walked up behind her, then looked at her face.

"Whoa, what happened?" Asked Suì-Fēng.

"P-pretty breast, s-so small... and cute." Muttered Naru.

"Huh?" Asked Suì-Fēng.

=== Hinata and Sakura ===

Both Hinata and Sakura were panting heavily, they were both exhausted from their Zanpakutō training. Sakura tried to communicate with her sword several times during the training, but still couldn't hear her Zanpakutō's name. Hinata tried to communicate with her other swords as well... but got no results. Hinata and Sakura where resting against a tree, Sakura was snuggling up to Hinata.

"Wow, your pretty good." Said Hinata. "You sure you never used a sword?"

Sakura smiled and snuggled closer.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Sakura.

Hinata grinned and snaked her arm around Sakura waist, then started to rub Sakura ass, earning her a soft moan.

"Mmmmm, H-Hinata." Moaned Sakura. "M-More."

Hinata ran her arm up Sakura side, then slipped her arm under Sakura's dress, and played with her small breasts.

"Ah, H-Hinata." Moaned Sakura.

Hinata pulled Sakura into a kiss, Sakura just melted into the kiss. She was in pure bliss. Sakura pulled away and opened Hinata jacket, then pulled her bra down. Sakura then latched onto Hinata right breast and started to suck, Hinata moaned. Hinata removed her hand form Sakura's breast and went back to her ass.

"Mmmm." Moaned Sakura.

Hinata pulled up Sakura's dress, then pulled down her tight pants and started to rub her pussy thought her panties. Hinata definitely surprised Sakura, because Sakura bit Hinata. Hinata lend down and licked Sakura ear.

"Relax…you'll enjoy this." Whispered Hinata.

Hinata pulled down Sakura's panties and started to finger Sakura wet cunt.

"Ahhh, hmmmm, ahhh….yes." Sakura moaned.

Hinata licked Sakura's neck as she fingered her, enjoying the sound of Sakura moaning. Hinata's pants started to get tight, and her dick poked Sakura's pussy.

"Ah." Mmoaned Sakura. "P-put it in me, P-Please."

Hinata smiled, she pulled her pants and panties down freeing her cock. She gently grabbed it and fixes it to the right position…then she thrusted her cock into Sakura pussy. Sakura moaned loudly as Hinata thrusted in and out of her wet cunt, her pussy clamped down on it, making Hinata moan.

"So tight." Hinata moaned.

Sakura was feeling too much pleasure to respond, she just moaned in responds. Hinata then pulled Sakura into another kiss, and started to thrust deeper. Their tongues brushed against each other softly, Sakura tried her best to dominate Hinata, but failed. Hinata ran her hands up and down Sakura ass, then stopped. Hinata then pushed her finger, wet from Sakura pussy, and pushed it in. Sakura let out a louder moan then ever before.

"Hmmm, so you like that?" Asked Hinata.

Sakura just nodded, she like playing with her asshole... when she's alone... spying on Hinata. Hinata pulled out of Sakura's pussy, earning her a soft cry. Hinata then fixed herself against the tree for better support, she then pulled Sakura closer.

"You're gonna love this." Said Hinata.

Before Sakura could responds, Hinata pushed her dick up Sakura ass, getting a very loud moan.

"Kami yes!" Sakura moaned.

Hinata thrust in and out of Sakura ass, and silenced her moaning with a kiss. Hinata picked up the pace getting Sakura to moan more and more, Sakura ended up cumming from the mix of pleasure/pain in her ass. Hinata felt Sakura's hot, sticky cum on her thighs and exploded in Sakura's ass, overflowing Sakura's ass with her cum. Sakura let out one last hot moan, before passing out. Hinata moved her hand up to Sakura's nipples and gave it a pinch, then put a Fire Fang Seal on her.

=== The Next Day ===

"Ok, does everyone understand what's going on?" Asked Suì-Fēng.

"Yup" Said Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"Yes" Said Sasuke and Shino.

"Roger." Said Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Who's roger?" Asked Naru.

"No, not roger as in someone, roger as in 'yes' or 'I understand'." Said Hinata.

"Oh…Roger." Said Naru.

"…you have no clue where to be... do you?" Asked Suì-Fēng.

Naru stayed quite for a bit.

"Roger." Said Naru.

Suì-Fēng palmed her face.

"You and Shino guard the house." Said Suì-Fēng. "While the rest of us protect Tazuna."

"Wait, why? I mean, Shino is strong and can guard the house by himself easily." Said Naru.

"I'm not that strong." Said Shino, although liking the complement.

"Don't argue with me young lady, you're not to old for me to pull your pants down and spank you in front of Kami and everyone." Said Suì-Fēng.

Naru gulped and kicked over a stool a she took off to run, then quickly got up and ran up the stairs.

"I'll keep and eye on the East." Yelled Naru.

"That's what I thought you said." Said Suì-Fēng. "Let's go everyone."

"Wait, what about Zazie?" Asked Ino, a little worried about the little wolf girl getting hurt.

Suì-Fēng turned and smiled.

"She's taking a nap." Said Suì-Fēng.

"Ok... I'm ready then." Said Ino.

=== 2 hours later ===

Shino was standing guard outside, he was facing towards the East, while most of his bugs guarded the other sides of the house.

"Naru…you see anything?" Asked Shino.

"Hmm, no... what about your bugs, they spot anything?" Asked Naru.

Shino stayed quiet a bit, trying to communities to his bugs.

"No, they have..!" started Shino, but then he took off towards the back of the house.

"Sheesh Shino, if you gotta go that bad I won't stop ya." Said Naru.

Naru started to make her way downstairs, seeing how Shino left his post she need to guard it.

=== Shino ===

Hhe came to a stop when he saw a boy with a cloud headband walk out of the bushes. Instantly Shino sent a swarm of parasitic insects at him, only for him to be surrounded by lightning. Shino tried to call them back, but it was to late…his bug friends got fried.

"Hehe, nice try bug boy…your gonna have to do better then that to beat me... Baka, the Genin Washout." Yelled Baka. "My chakra Affinity are lightning and wind."

Shino looked at Baka, stared a him for a good 2 minutes.

"…seriously?" Said Shino "You seriously told your enemy your Chakra affinity?"

"Yes, for I, Baka, the Genin Washout am the strongest in the world." Yelled Baka again.

'_The guy truly is a Baka.' T_hought Shino.

"Now get ready for my Wind style." Yelled Baka.

'_Hmmm, Fire beats wind…even thought I have a minor fire affinity So I won't need to use much chakra, and his wind can intensive it... good thing I trained my fire affinity.'_ Thought Shino.

"**WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS!**" Yelled Baka.

Baka deeply inhaled air, then hit his chest, firing an air bullet. Shino easly dodge them, he just needed to wait for Baka to inhual again.

'_Naru, I hope you can handle anyone that comes while I'm fighting this guy.' _Thought Shino.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEQ" Screamed Tsunami.

"…looks like you'll have to." Said Shino to himself.

=== Naru ===

Naru was halfway down the stair when she heard the scream, she pulled out a kunai and quickly yet quietly ran down the stairs. Once she was at the bottom of the steps she peeked from behind the wall to see two thugs with swords, held at Tsunami's neck. Their backd were towards Naru, but not like it would help much. They'd have to be about Jonin level.

"Mother!" Yelled Inari.

Naru looked past the thugs and saw Inari, holding a crossbow.

"L-Let her go" Said Inari.

"hehe, you think you can kill us kid." Said thug 1.

"You only get one shot... and there two of us, do the math kid, we got you beat." Said thug 2.

The thugs started to pull out their sword, that got a raise out of Tsunami.

"D-don't hurt him, if you do I'll bite me tongue off and die from blood loss." Yelled Tsunami.

The thugs stepped closer to Inari, again Tsunami yelled. "Did you hear me, I said don't-WHACK" Tsunami started, but was knocked out by one of the thugs.

"Annoying bitch." Said Thug 1.

They were about to charge and kill Inari, but stopped when Zazie walked in between them and their target. She was holding her stomach, like she was in pain.

"Oh…Mommy, Zazie tummy hurts." Zazie cried.

BOOOOOOOM

The two thugs turned around, the sound came outside. Giving Zazie the distraction she needed, She turned her back to the thugs and winked at Inari, getting Inari confused. Zazie went thought some hand sighs.

"**POISON GAS JUTSU!**" Yelled Zazie.

Zazie bent over, flashing her diaper covered ass to thugs just as they turned there head back around, and farted. A huge cloud of brown gas leaked out of Zazie diaper, once the cloud covered the two thugs Naru had her move. She dashed from behind the stair case wall and grabbed Tsunami, using the gas cloud as cover. Once she was with Inari and Zazie she threw two kunai.

THUNK

THUNK

WHAM

WHAM

The gas cloud died down, reveling the two thugs, holding there balls in agony. Naru's kunai was now imbedded in there groins. Inari let out a loud 'OH' and held his crotch in pain, because just looking at it hurt. Naru then walked up and slit there throats, putting them out of there misery. Jus the Shino walked in.

"Was that explosion you?" Asked Naru.

Shino nodded, and explained.

=== Minutes before ===

Shino continued to dodge Baka's Air Bullets, he finally needed to refill on air. Baka started to deeply inhaul again, then Shino acted.

"**FIRE BALL JUSTU**" yelled Shino, then shot a very small fire ball from his mouth, Baka inhaled it and stopped. His body started to swell up, his clothed ripped has his body got bigger and bigger.

"Wha-what... how, how can you beat me? Baka, The Genin Washout." Yelled Baka.

"Because…I am Shino, the Genin Graduate." Said Shino.

Shino's parasitic insects formed a wall just in time to shield him from the explosion.

BOOOOOOOM

He lowered his bug shield to see body parts everywhere.

"if you guys want, you can eat what ever chakra he has left" Said Shino.

=== Present ===

"Wow" Said Naru. "Well I'm gonna go help them at the bridge."

Shino just nodded, Naru was about to leave, but stopped.

"Inari." Said Naru.

"Y-Yes" Said Inari, a little shaken up.

Naru bent down and patted his shoulder.

"That was a brave thing you did, you were ready to defend your mother, if it wasn't for Zazie or Shino, you would have been the distraction I needed to help you mother." Said Naru.

Naru stood back up and took off, Naru ran thought the forest towards the bridge, finally reaching the top of a large hill that overlooked the bridge she saw three battles were going on. Naru then ran down the hill and towards the bridge ready to help.

X

End

**Athurs note: there's gonna be three big battles on the bridge, and its gonna take a chapter to tell each one.**

**Vote Time. Do I Kill Zabuza, or let him go? You decide.**

**Next Time: Battle in the Ice Dome**


	10. Battle in the Ice Dome

Ch 10: Battle in the Ice Dome

x

===Bridge Construction Site, 30 minutes before thugs attack Tsunami===

A heavy fog loomed over the bridge as Team Suì-Fēng and Team Kakashi, minus Naru and Shino, arrived, ready to help Tazuna in any way possible. But, to their surprise all of Tazuna's men were knocked out.

"W-what happened here, who would do this?" Yelled Tazuna.

"Do you really have to ask?" Said a voice.

A whirlwind of water and ice appeared in the middle of the bridge, when I died down it revealed Zabuza and Haku wearing her mask, Haku had Mizore Shirayuki in shikai form. At that moment Zabuza made Water Clones that surrounded every one, Sasuke started to shake.

"Aw, what's wrong…did I scare you?" Teased Zabuza.

"I'm trembling... because I'm excited." Said Sasuke.

In a instant, Sasuke sliced down all of the water clone, Zabuza looked at Haku and motioned for her to attack. Haku went into action and charge at Sasuke, she swung her ice claw at Sasuke making him jump backward to dodge, she continued her attack getting the same result.

"Hinata, go help Sasuke." Ordered Kakashi.

"Fuck you." Yelled Hinata.

"Hinata, go help Sasuke!" Ordered Suì-Fēng.

"Yes ma'am." Said Hinata.

Hinata quickly turned around and charged toward Haku and Sasuke. Leaving a pissed Kakashi.

"What the fuck, why'd she go then you told her, but not when I did?" Growled Kakashi.

"Cause your a gay cum sucking fag that hurt Naru, who Hinata see's as a Sister." Said Suì-Fēng.

"I tried to say sorry, but she wont listen." Said Kakashi.

There was a long silence, everyone was looking at Kakashi, wondering why he didn't respond to the 'gay' insult.

"Uh…Kakashi." Said Ino.

"Hmm, uh... what?" Said Kakashi.

"Suì-Fēng called you gay, and you didn't respond." Said Ino.

Kakashi's eye widened.

=== Hinata and Sasuke V.S. Haku ===

Hinata had Zangetsu drawn and ready, Sasuke holding two kunai also ready to strike.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Kakashi's voice came, echoing throughout the land of Waves.

Hinata and Haku sweat dropped, Sasuke just held his head... muttering something about having the dumbest Sensei in the world. After regaining her composure Haku charged and swung her claw at Hinata, who easily counter with Zangetsu, she got Zangetsu stuck in the claw and held on tight, if she could immobilize that claw, they could win.

"Sasuke, Fire Ball her!" Said Hinata, turning her head away from Haku.

Haku took that opportunity to strike, using her free hand she started to do one handed signs, faster than Sasuke was able to do two handed signs.

"**ICE STYLE: 1000 NEEDLES OF DEATH.**" Said Haku quietly.

Haku stomped on the water covered ground, and made 1000 ice needles in a blink, just as Sasuke finished his hand signs. Haku then sealed her sword, freeing herself.

"Uh." Said Hinata, turning around, and noticing the needles. "Oh, shit!"

Haku jumped back as the needles rained down on Hinata and Sasuke, thankfully for Sasuke, Hinata was able to destroy them all by swinging Zangetsu around wildly, Unfortunately it took a lot out of Hinata.

"You're good." Said Haku, holding up her sword "but I'm better, Show them your love, Mizore Shirayuki"

Haku's hand was once again covered in ice in the form of a claw.

"You can't beat me, I've had my sword much longer then you." Said Haku.

Haku extended her claw.

"**BLIZZARD!**" Yelled Haku.

A huge gust of freezing cold wind and snow hit Hinata and Sasuke, both of them were shivering in seconds.

"T-that move... is that one of your..." Hinata started.

"Zanpakutō's abilities... yes." Said Haku.

Haku stepped forwards once again doing her one handed signs, she stomped on the ground, this time making big ice blocks, that surrounded Hinata and Sasuke.

"**Crystal Ice Mirrors**" Said Haku

Haku stepped into one of the Ice Mirrors, then her reflection appeared on all the mirrors.

"This is bad." Said Hinata.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, who had his Sharingan blazing, and was looking around.

'_When did he... who cares.'_ Thought Hinata.

"See anything?" Asked Hinata.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled.

"NO, nothing, they all look the same, even with my Sharingan I can't tell which one is real.." Said Sasuke.

"You can't win, give up." Said Haku.

"NEVER!" Yelled Hinata and Sasuke.

They both charged the mirror Haku went into, then they got knocked back by something, and what ever it was, it was fast and strong. Hinata and Sasuke quietly stood up, both of them had cuts and scratches all over there face, and their clothes where slightly ripped.

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Sasuke.

"Anyone get the number of the cart that hit me?" groaned Hinata.

Haku held up her claw, making all of the reflections copy her. "That was me" Said Haku.

Haku slipped past them and cut their shoulders to prove it, she then remerged with her ice mirror.

"in here my speed is unmatched, you can't win." Said Haku

Haku was about to attack again, but something hit her in the back of the head, she fell backwards out of her ice mirror.

'_What, how?'_ Thought Haku.

"Naru Uzumaki is here!" Yelled Naru, striking a pose

Both Hinata and Sasuke sweat dropped at the show Naru just put on, then Hinata realized something.

"This is perfect, with her here we will win." Whispered Hinata to Sasuke.

"And how is that? She gonna annoy the masked girl to death." Whispered Sasuke.

"No you dumbass…did you not see that Naru was able to attack her." Whispered Hinata.

"I saw, but that only because the girl was to busy trying to kill us, which gave Naru an... OH." Whispered Sasuke.

"What are you two whispering about?" Said Naru.

Both Hinata and Sasuke turned there head to see Naru standing next to them, Hinata palmed her face and Sasuke just twitched.

"I snuck in here to help you, perfect timing to, the girl is getting back up." Said Naru.

It was true, Haku woke up and quickly crawled back into her ice mirror.

"Damn it Naru, your suppose to sneak up on the enemy…not your ally." Yelled Hinata.

"Oh, did Naru do bad?" Asked Naru.

"We're gonna die." Muttered Sasuke.

Haku raised her claw and attacked, hitting the three Genin from every angle. Hinata tried hitting Haku with Zangetsu, but she was too fast, Hinata didn't know if she was coming anywhere close to hitting her. Sasuke was trying to dodge her attacks, but he couldn't keep up with her speed. And poor Naru was a sitting duck, her clothes got sheared and she got hit.

"**SNOW BALL!**" Yelled Haku.

Snowballs rained from the ice mirrors pelting the trio, Naru got hit in the face.

"OW, BRAIN FREEZE!" Yelled Naru.

"Can't freeze what you don't have." Said Hinata with a grin.

"Ha-ha." Said Naru.

Haku hid a smile under her mask, but at the same time a sad face. She didn't want to hurt these kids, especially Naru, Haku's heart started beating faster at thinking of Naru. Then she thought of Zabuza, the man that saved her.

'_I can't, I have to follow orders.'_ Thought Haku. '_I know, if... if I just kill her now, I can fight the other two easily.'_

Haku took aim, and was about to fire an ice shard at Naru, but hesitated.

"Where is she, they all look that same…like in a mirror." Said Naru.

Hinata and Sasuke didn't even respond, they to were trying to find her. Haku finally got her nerve up, and shot, this time she didn't jump from mirror to mirror during the attack, but after. Hinata heard something flying thought the air, she turned around to see a very large, very sharp ice spear barreling towards Naru.

"NARU GET DOWN!" Hinata screamed.

Hinata charged forward just as Naru turned around to see what made Hinata scream, Naru froze in fear. Hinata made it just in time, she grabbed Naru and pushed her off to the side and to the ground, sadly she didn't have time to escape. The Ice was imbedded in between her breast. Hinata had just enough time to look down at her chest before she started falling backwards.

"Damn it Hinata, you didn't have to push me." Said Naru.

THUD

Naru looked to the source of the sound, her eye widened.

"H-Hinata…n-no, no... NO!" Cried Naru.

Naru ran over and was gonna pull out the ice shard, but Sasuke stopped her. Haku was hurting even more inside now, this is what she wanted to avoid, is hurting Naru.

"You idiot, you pull that out and she'll bleed to death." Said Sasuke.

"But, s-she's dead, how can she." Naru stammered.

"We don't know that yet." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah but... wait, why the fuck do you care?" Said Naru.

Sasuke growled, he really didn't want to say it. "Look, as much as I hate you two…I need help, but with her out... I need your help now." Said Sasuke.

"But, if we try to fight the masked girl... then Hinata will be a easy target." Said Naru.

"That's why I'm gonna fight her, while you heal Hinata." Said Sasuke. "I know for a fact the you know some."

Before Naru could respond Sasuke started to shoot fire ball after fire ball, trying to get Haku to come out. Naru bent down near Hinata and started to use a healing jutsu, her hands glowed green, Naru didn't know how long she could keep it up. Killing two thugs, running all the way here, and getting her ass kicked took a lot out of her. Naru focused more and more chakra to her hands, then she noticed she started to get more chakra, Naru decided to focus and much of this new chakra into her medical jutsu. This new medical jutsu had red chakra.

THUD

Naru whipped her head around to see Haku standing above Sasuke's body, his body was covered in ice and snow. Naru's eyes widened again with Sasuke defeated there wasn't anyone protecting her while she healed Hinata.

"No... I was so close." Naru growled, become even angrier.

A pulse of red chakra surrounded Naru getting bigger and bigger, then took the shape of what looked like a fox, scaring Haku.

'_W-What is this Chakra'_ Thought Haku.

"**First** you **take Hinata... **the one **I see **as **a** Sister... **then Sasuke**, sure, **he's an asshole**, but **he** was **helping** me." Growled Naru, her voice charging from normal to demonic

Haku stepped back, Naru's Chakra was intense, it was changing her. Naru's eyes became red and silted, and her nails became very claw like.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Naru.

Haku jumped back into her mirror just in time to avoid Naru's attack, Haku jumped from mirror to mirror to hide. 'N_o choice, I gotta use it'_ Thought Haku.

"**CRYSTAL ICE MIRROR: 1,000,000 NEEDLES OF DEATH**" Yelled Haku

Ice needles pours from the mirror, aimed at Naru, Hinata, and Sasuke. Naru quickly grabbed Hinata and laid her next to Sasuke, then let out a bone chilling howl, destroying all of the ice needles.

"What, impossible…even Zabuza can't destroy them all." Muttered Haku.

"**WOW, SO STRONG... girl you need to stop fighting, and start fucking.**" Said a voice inside Haku's head.

Haku shook her head. "No, I cant Mizore…I have to…" Haku started.

"**I know, I know... you have to make 'him' happy, girl when you gonna think for yourself.**" Asked Mizore.

"When Zabuza tells me to." Said Haku.

All of a sudden Haku's ice claw quickly moved forward and smacked Haku on her mask cover face.

"**You're a dumb ass.**" Said Mizore "**At this rate, you aint ever gonna find love.**"

Haku was about to say more to her Zanpakutō, but Naru lunged forward and smashed her mirror, Haku quickly jumped to the next one only for Naru to follow.

"Give up, I can see you... it's like you're in slow motion." Said Naru.

To prove her point Naru flashed in front of Haku, her fist pulled back, ready to punch.

"Mommy." Cried Haku.

Naru's fist made contact, it sent Haku flying into one of her own mirror, shattering it on impact. Haku let out a huge gasp as pain shot thought her body as she fell to the ground. Naru used this time to heal Hinata again, Naru ran over and ripped the ice shard out with one hand, while the other hand healed the wound in seconds. Naru turned her attention back to Haku, not noticing the black aura around Hinata wound, that disappeared after a few seconds. Haku managed to stand back up, her mask was cracked and could fall apart at any moment. Naru growled loudly and charged at Haku, ready to kill her. Haku stood there, not moving.

"**HAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" Yelled Mizore.

"I cant beat her, there no point in fighting back... so, I accepted my fate." Said Haku.

Naru charged forward, pulling her fist back…ready to hit Haku again, she got closer and closer to Haku, who just stood there, despite having her Zanpakutō yell at her. Naru saw now a foot away from Haku, she had her fist pulled back, crackling with lightning chakra.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE" Roared Naru.

She shot her fist forward about to smash Haku face in, but at the moment her mask fell off, showing Naru her face. Naru stopped the attack and looked at Haku, confused.

"H-Haku…w-what, but….w-why" Naru stammered, her red chakra dying down instantly.

"Because... Zabuza saved me, I do what ever he wishes." Said Haku.

"But... y-your so nice." Said Naru.

"How would you know?" Said Haku.

"Because you could have killed me in the forest, but you didn't." Said Naru.

Haku looked down and bite her lip, it was true. She could have... but why didn't she?

"**Duh... you're in love.**" Said Mizore.

Haku shook away Mizore's voice, she looked back at Naru who was walking away... wait, WHAT? Naru was walking towards Hinata, Naru bend down and check on her…she's alive.

'_Thank you Kami'_ Thought Naru.

Naru then checked on Sasuke... he's alive. '_DAMN IT'_ Thought Naru then looked back at Haku, the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"What?" Asked Naru.

"What... is that all you have to say, what about our fight?" Said Haku.

"I got no reason to fight you." Said Naru.

Haku palmed her face, so did Mizore those you couldn't see it.

"I attacked your friends." Said Haku.

"They're alive." Replied Naru.

"I tried to kill that old man." Said Haku.

"He's fine, I can tell." Said Naru.

Haku was getting worked up, what's with this girl, one minute she's going nuts trying to kill her, the next she doesn't. Haku got so worked up for Naru attitude she went into a coughing fit, and this one was the worst she ever had. Haku fell to her knee coughing over and over, her eyes started to water from the pain in her chest and throat, Haku started coughing up blood, then Haku felt a warm gentle hand on her back, she weakly looked up to see Naru trying to heal her with that same red chakra she was using.

"W-Why…*cough cough cough* why help me *cough cough cough*" Said Haku weakly.

"Because I can." Said Naru. "Now, just be a good girl an rest…no more talking"

Haku obeyed, she looked over to see Sasuke and Hinata waking up.

"Fuck that hurt." Cried Hinata.

"Damn, you got that right." Groaned Sasuke.

Both Hinata and Sasuke managed to stand, they looked over to see Naru heal Haku.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" They both yelled.

"Healing her... DUH!" Said Naru.

"Dude…you kill enemy, not heal them." Said Sasuke.

"Do I need to do it?" Said Hinata.

"Konoha law: page 623, paragraph 6, sub-section 3." Naru stated.

Both Hinata and Sasuke went wide eyed, even Haku.

"If a Konoha Ninja, me, defeats an enemy Ninja, her, they get to decide the fate of their opponent." Said Naru.

"We fought her to." Said Sasuke. "So I say, kill her."

"Did you beat her... NO, I did by overpowering her, she gave up in the end." Said Naru.

Sasuke sneered and walked forward, pulling out a Kunai.

"This law is dumb." Said Sasuke.

"This law was written by the 1st Hokage and is punishable by death…you kill her, and I report you to the 3rd Hokage…or worse...Suì-Fēng." Said Naru.

Sasuke, Hinata and even Haku flinched.

"That's what I thought... hey Hinata, is everyone else done fighting, the fog is dying down." Said Naru.

Hinata looked over her shoulders and gasped, she turned to Sasuke who also saw it.

"This is bad." Said Hinata.

"No shit" Said Sasuke.

X

End.

**You have to wait til the other two fights are done to see what they saw.**

**Also still looking for artist or people to take my challenges.**

**Another thing, the next two chapters are gonna start off pretty much the same, getting a different view, depending on who's fighting. **

**Normally I'd tell you the name of the next chapter, but this time no, you'll have to wait and see what it is, same goes for the one after that**


	11. Return of Mizuki

Ch 11: Return of Mizuki

x

===Bridge Construction Site, 30 minutes before thugs attack Tsunami===

A heavy fog loomed over the bridge as Team Suì-Fēng and Team Kakashi, minus Naru and Shino, arrived, ready to help Tazuna in any way possible. But, to their surprise all of Tazuna's men were knocked out.

"W-what happened here, who would do this?" Yelled Tazuna.

"Do you really have to ask?" Said a voice.

A whirlwind of water and ice appeared in the middle of the bridge, when I died down it revealed Zabuza and Haku wearing her mask, Haku had Mizore Shirayuki in shikai form. At that moment Zabuza made Water Clones that surrounded every one, Sasuke started to shake.

"Aw, what's wrong…did I scare you?" Teased Zabuza.

"I'm trembling... because I'm excited." Said Sasuke.

In a instant, Sasuke sliced down all of the water clone, Zabuza looked at Haku and motioned for her to attack. Haku went into action and charge at Sasuke, she swung her ice claw at Sasuke making him jump backward to dodge, she continued her attack getting the same result.

"Hinata, go help Sasuke." Ordered Kakashi.

"Fuck you." Yelled Hinata.

"Hinata, go help Sasuke!" Ordered Suì-Fēng.

"Yes ma'am." Said Hinata.

Hinata quickly turned around and charged toward Haku and Sasuke. Leaving a pissed Kakashi.

"What the fuck, why'd she go when you told her, but not when I did?" Growled Kakashi.

"Cause you're a gay cum sucking fag that hurt Naru, who Hinata see's as a Sister." Said Suì-Fēng.

"I tried to say sorry, but she won't listen." Said Kakashi.

There was a long silence, everyone was looking at Kakashi, wondering why he didn't respond to the 'gay' insult.

"Uh…Kakashi." Said Ino.

"Hmm, uh... what?" Said Kakashi.

"Suì-Fēng called you gay, and you didn't respond." Said Ino.

Kakashi's eye widened.

"I'M NOT GAY" Yelled Kakashi.

Zabuza tilted his head, and had a sweat drop, so did Suì-Fēng, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino and Tazuna

'_This guy's an idiot.' _Thought Zabuza.

"Sakura…Ino, get out of here, protect Tazuna." Ordered Kurenai.

The two nodded and did as their Sensei Said, taking Tazuna to a safe place, leaving the 4 Jonin to fight. Zabuza quickly went through hand signs, making two water clones. There was a moment of silence, the Jonin, plus water clones, stared each other down. Suì-Fēng was the first to move she grabbed her sword from behind her and was going to attack the real Zabuza, that was her plan anyway. Suì-Fēng was blindsided by someone, whoever it was, knocked Suì-Fēng off the bridge. Suì-Fēng landed on her feet and instantly jumped backward, then looked up at her attacker. It was a male, early 30's…maybe late 20's, that's all she could gather seeing how he was wearing a cloak and a mask.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Suì-Fēng Yelled.

The cloaked man just raised his hand and wagged his finger, as if saying 'I aint telling'. Suì-Fēng, very angered by this new enemy, took a step back, then vanished via flash step, the masked man just stood there, motionless, he suddenly swung his left arm out, clothes lining Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng slid across the bridge, then quickly got herself up, messaging her neck.

'_F__uck that hurt.'_ Thought Suì-Fēng, looking at her opponent '_But how did he know where I'd attack from?_'

Suì-Fēng growled as the man motioned for her to try again, Suì-Fēng stepped slightly to the left, then vanished again. Once again, the man stood there, then he quickly turned to the right, and kicked Suì-Fēng in the face. She managed to get away from the attacker again, her face was burning in pain from the kick.

'_He did it again.' _Suì-Fēng thought. '_He... he's gotta be a leaf ninja... or a spy.'_

"TRAITOR!" Suì-Fēng Yelled, playing a hunch.

The mask man started to laugh, as he ripped off his cloak.

"Figures, I knew I couldn't fool you for long." Said the masked man. "You're right, I did betray the leaf."

Suì-Fēng smirked, he walked right into it.

"You fool, I was bluffing, I didn't have a clue who you were." Smirked Suì-Fēng.

The mask man face faulted on the bridge, then got back up.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" Yelled the man. "THAT CLOAK COST ME 5,000 RYO'S!"

"Hey, I ain't the one that ripped it off." Yelled Suì-Fēng.

The mask man growled, but calmed himself down, he reach for his mask and started to pull it off.

"No point in wearing this anymore." Said the man.

After he pulled off the mask Suì-Fēng sneered, figures he'd betray the leaf.

"Tell me, how are you still able to walk... Mizuki." Said Suì-Fēng.

Mizuki growled, after Hinata kicked him in the balls, and Naru beat the piss out of him, some of the nurses had a ball stomping party…must have been friends of Anko's.

"Fuck you!" Yelled Mizuki.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Sui-Feng.

"My job... Gato hired me." Mizuki Said.

"Can't get paid for being gay... or can you?" Said Sui-Feng.

"FUCK YOU!" Yelled Mizuki.

Suì-Fēng smirked, she held her sword out, then placed her other hand near the hilt.

"Sting all enemies to..." Suì-Fēng started, but was interrupted when Mizuki appeared behind her.

"Now, now... can't have you using that." Said Mizuki.

Mizuki punched Suì-Fēng in the left side of her body, the punch was strong…very strong, it sent Suì-Fēng skidding across the water, and into a rock, kicking up a dust cloud. Suì-Fēng lunched herself into the air and on to the shattered remains of the rock, holding her ribs.

'_Fuck... h-he cracked at least 3 of my ribs.' _Thought Suì-Fēng, panting hard.

She watched as Mizuki looked at his arm, and cracked a smile…then he started laughing.

"Hahahaha, such power." Mizuki laughed.

'_How did he get this strong?' _Thought Suì-Fēng.

Mizuki vanished from Suì-Fēng's sight, and reappeared behind her.

'_FUCK!_' Thought Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng flash stepped away, only to get kicked in the back by Mizuki, who appeared behind her again. Suì-Fēng fell into the water, and stayed submerge. Suì-Fēng closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_**Shunk**__**ō.**_"

Above the water surface Mizuki waited for Suì-Fēng, he looked around slowly, not wanting to miss her. Mizuki quickly looked over to the left when an explosion of chakra happened under the water's surface, the water rained down on him. Suì-Fēng lunched herself from the water and drilled Mizuki in the face, Suì-Fēng smiled as she finally got a good hit in…or so she thought. Mizuki started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA, is that all you got?" Mizuki cackled.

Mizuki shot his knee up and hit Suì-Fēng in the chin, the impact dazed Suì-Fēng, giving Mizuki a perfect opportunity to strike again, he slammed his hands down on Suì-Fēng, only for her to pop into a cloud of smoke, the explosion splashed water all over Mizuki.

'_Shadow clone... how I hate that m_ove.' Thought Mizuki.

Mizuki looked around, trying to locate Suì-Fēng again. Suì-Fēng was hiding behind one of the bridge pillars, Suì-Fēng looked up, hearing the sounds of some pretty heated battles.

'_I need to beat this prick_ and fast.' Thought Suì-Fēng. '_But how?'_

"Come out, come out... where ever you are." Yelled Mizuki.

Suì-Fēng didn't move, she just stayed put, she peeked out from behind the pillar, Mizuki had his back to her... this could be her change…or he could be baiting her to come out. Suì-Fēng couldn't get in close, but then noticed that Mizuki was getting soaked.

'_That's it.' _Thought Suì-Fēng, jumped out from her hiding place and charged Mizuki, as she went thought hand signs, Mizuki turned around to see Suì-Fēng and smirked.

'_What does she think she's doing?' _Thought Mizuki.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" Yelled Suì-Fēng, 9 clones appeared her. Suì-Fēng stopped her pursuit as the clones went forward. Mizuki wanted to laugh at Suì-Fēng's pitiful attempt to hurt him. Mizuki easily destroyed all of the clones, and like before, when the clones popped they got water all over him. After Mizuki destroyed the last clone Suì-Fēng put her plan into action.

"**Had****ō**** #4. Byakurai.**" Yelled Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng pointed her finger toward Mizuki and shot a beam of lighting out of it, the lightning slammed into Mizuki, shocking him and burning his flesh, being soaked from head to toe didn't help Mizuki much, it just added more of a sting to Suì-Fēng's move. After the lighting stopped flowing from Suì-Fēng's finger, did Mizuki fall backwards and land on the water surface. Sui-Feng, proud of her work, jumped over to Mizuki's burnt body.

"Damn…he was strong." Muttered Suì-Fēng.

"Why... thank you." Mizuki cackled.

Suì-Fēng jumped backward out of fear/shock, how was that possible... he should be dead. Suì-Fēng watched as Mizuki got up, as if he never got hit, Mizuki looked over and smirked.

"Wondering how I'm alive?" Mizuki asked.

Suì-Fēng could only nodded, Mizuki pulled out a small empty vile.

"It was what 'USE' to be in this." Mizuki said, as strange black marks started to cover his body.

'_W-what is this.' _Thought Suì-Fēng.

The marks completely covered his body and started to change him into a huge muscular human-tiger hybrid.

"W-what the hell." Suì-Fēng said, shocked beyond belief. "When did you learn that?"

"I didn't learn it... I obtained it." Said Mizuki, his voice now deeper. "it was given to me."

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened, given... who would give this freak power like that?

"Who?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Mizuki smiled.

"Like I'd tell you Orochimaru gave me this power." Said Mizuki.

Suì-Fēng just stared at him, with a 'you're a fuckin moron' look. Mizuki just palmed his face.

"So, Orochimaru... why in the hell would he give a fucking pencil pusher like you, a drug that enhances abilities?"

"Don't know, don't care…I think he see potential in me, he called me a 'Guinea Pig'." Said Mizuki with a smile.

Suì-Fēng sweat dropped, Mizuki is being used, this drug could backfire... wait, it could... if she could hold out, if she could out last the drug she'd get him. However, it's not like she's gonna just wait and mess around, if she can kill him before it runs out, she will. It was dangerous... but it was her job.

"PAY ATTENION!" Yelled Mizuki.

Mizuki vanished and drilled Suì-Fēng in her already sore ribs as she was thinking, Suì-Fēng skipped across the water trying to get back up, only to get kicked again in the head. Suì-Fēng flew though the sky and hit the pillar she hid behind earlier, cracking it. Suì-Fēng slid down the pillar slowly.

'_Shit, not good... there's no way I can stall him.'_ Thought Suì-Fēng. '_The only way I can think of beating him is to shock him again... but how?_'

Sui-Feng stepped down on the water and started to think, she actually knew how, but she needed to immobilize him. Mizuki smirked as he slowly walked over to Sui-Feng, Sui-Feng needed to stall him, so she could get him pinned... but how, how... wait.

"T-Tell me, why... why betray the leaf?" Said Sui-Feng.

Mizuki stopped and chuckled. "Why should I tell you?"

SuiFeng had to think of something, and fast. "Because... I-I love you, and I wanna know." Lied Sui-Feng.

Mizuki blushed and chuckled.

"Well since you love me." Said Mizuki. "I guess I'll tell you, then I'll kill you."

Mizuki turned around and pulled a paper out of his back pocket... when his back was turned Sui-Feng vomited from having to say that... the life of a ninja, is a hard life. Mizuki turned back around, and Sui-Feng stood up straight, acting innocent.

"Well let's see..." Mizuki started.

=== Flashback no Jutsu, Mizuki's child hood === **(AN: this is gonna be Mizuki's pov)**

I was never strong growing up, I just couldn't get the hang of the ninja life style.

"MIZUKI, YOU FAIL!" Yelled the Chunin teacher.

I Failed countless times, but that's not what angered me... what angered me was Iruka, everybody loved Iruka.

=== Memorial sight ===

I usually spend my time spying on Iruka, trying to find a way to hurt him and make him suffer, then I comfort him…so I could look good. I watched as Iruka cried over his parents grave, again. Then the old man showed up.

"Iruka, you should be proud... your parents were such brave Ninjas." Said the 3rd. "It must be hard, growing up without them... are you feeling alright."

Iruka turned around, hiding his blood shot eyes from all the crying.

"O-Of course I am... and I'm not sad, they died doing what they loved... p-protecting the village." Cried Iruka.

I watched as the 3rd gave that fucking cry baby a hug, it made me so mad I ended up growling.

"Who's there show yourself." Ordered the 3rd.

I came out of my hiding place, putting on a cute act.

"S-sorry my lord, I was just checking on Iruka... I've been worried about him." I said.

Iruka smiled, and chuckled. The 3rd ruffled his air and chucked along with him.

"Iruka... isn't it great having such a good friend." Said the 3rd.

"Uh-huh." Said Iruka as he skipped over to me.

"You two have fun, and Mizuki... you need to work hard to be a good ninja." Said the 3rd.

I nodded a smile, as I ran off with Iruka.

'_Good enough to fool you, you old fuck.' _I thought.

=== Time Skip, Mizuki's first Chunin mission ===

I was so happy that day, everything was going so well... then that fool had to get hurt.

"Ahhhh, my leg." Cried out a Chunin.

He fell to the ground and stayed motionless.

"you guys wait here, I'll check on him." I Yelled.

I ran up to him, his leg was gashed opened.

"M-Mizuki…I can't feel my leg I-hmmm." I cut him off by gripping his neck.

I pretend to cry. "He's dead... those bustards cut his leg so bad he bled to death." I say as I snap the fool's neck.

The two Chunin look down, saddened by the loss of a great ninja, and friend.

=== time skip, Hokage office ===

I was summoned to the Hokage office, probably to get a metal or something, as I got to the door I heard the Hokage and Ibiki talking to each other.

"I think I need to have a word with Mizuki, found out what happened." Said Ibiki. "The Chunin with him claimed he told them he bled to death…yet the autopsy showed his neck was broken."

"No, I'll let it pass... he was probably under a lot of stress, being his first mission." Said the 3rd.

I was happy, in your face Ibiki... you aint gonna torture me.

"But, I will have to take him off the roster, from this day he shall be a teacher." Said the 3rd.

'_FUCK!_' I thought.

=== time skip, graduation day, after Hinata's fight ===

I straggle around the forest, trying to walk off the kick to my balls.

"Fuck that little bitch!" I yell.

"Hmm, you look like you wanna get stronger." Said a voice.

I turn around to see him, Orochimaru, his body poking out of a tree... my first reaction to him was spectacular, I bowed to him out of respect.

=== what really happened ===

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mizuki.

Orochimaru sighed sadly.

"Pathetic... how did Sarutobi-sensei ever let... that, become a shinobi." Said Orochimaru. "I mean really, fucking weak"

=== Back to Mizuki's story ===

"Y-yes, I wanna get stronger... but how?" I asked.

Orochimaru smiled, and licked his forehead with his long ass tongue…then spit out a scroll.

"Make this potion, and you'll gain power." Orochimaru said, he then spit out another. "Then drink this one, my little 'guinea pig' and your power will explode."

I got so excited, that I couldn't hear anything, I ran off to make my potions.

"Don't forget, it takes a few days for the first poti-huh, where did he go?" Said Orochimaru, then shrugged and smiled, it wasn't his problem if he didn't listen.

=== after Naru's beating ===

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as the nurse stomps on my balls.

"Take that, you fucker." Yelled a nurse.

"Mistress will be pleased." Said another nurse.

=== Next Day ===

I managed to slip out of that hell hole, and spent time gathering ingredients for my next potion, I could feel the effect of the 1st potion coursing thought me now, and I wanted the second one. While the potion was boiling, I spent time, spying on the two girls that ruined my life... that's right, I know Naruto is a girl, and after I kill you, I'm gonna rape her... after the potion was completly set out, waiting for a chance to kill you. And as luck would have it, you came on this mission... the one Gato hired me to backup Zabuza on. But before that I went to see my fiancée, and what I saw pissed me off.

=== 5 Minutes ago ===

Anko literally bumped into Tsubaki about half an hour ago, they'd talked over a bottle of sake, and when she found out what had happened, and especially why, Anko took the depressed Tsubaki but to her home and stripped her the second the door closed. Anko pushed Tsubaki back into her bedroom and on the bed.

"You're my bitch now Tsubaki, now jerk that giant fucking futa cock and cum for your Mistress until it's soft as I lick it... or I'll strap you down and suck it til your about to cum, then stop, and I'll do that over and over, for the next 3 hours" Yelled Anko.

Tsubaki immediately grabbed her throbbing cock with both hands and long stroked herself, as Anko started to lick the tip. It didn't take long to hit the edge. "I'M GONNA CUM… GONNA... CUMM-CUMMING! Yelled Tsubaki in pleasure

Anko moaned in pleasure at the hot cum on her face and smiling. Anko gently crawled up on the bed, and on top of Tsubaki. "Now you're the property of Anko Mitarashi." Proclaimed Anko, Tsubaki moaned and nodded in submission, a huge satisfied smile on her face.

I was so pissed off, I didn't bother grabbing any off my stuff, I just left… after I kill all you, I'm gonna kill those two.

=== Flash back End ===

"So now that you know my story, what are you gonna do?" Smirked Mizuki, his eyes still on his paper.

"**Bakud****ō**** # 30. Shitotsu Sansen X 10!**" Sui-Feng yelled.

Mizuki looked up as the attack hit him, Sui-Feng had draw ten triangles in the air, each of had three dagger like energy points on the end of them pointed at Mizuki. They all pierced him and slammed him into the mountain side, holding him in place.

"You bitch, you tricked me." Yelled Mizuki.

"Duh." Said Su-Feng.

Sui-Feng landed in front of him, her shikai was activated, she lunge forward and stabbed him, only for Suzumebachi to bounced off him.

"HAHA, now what?" Laughed Mizuki.

Sui-Feng sneered and jumped back, she started to generate an air flow, and used it to slam the ocean's surface agents him, again…and again.

"You fool, that's not gonna word…that amount of lighting would never hurt me in this form." Said Mizuki.

Sui-Feng didn't listen, she just slammed him with more and more water, having completely soaked him.

"Dumb bitch, it's not gonna work." Yelled Mizuki again.

Sui-Feng jumped back and put her hands together, then aimed at Mizuki.

"**Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" **Sui-Feng chanted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mizuki asked.

Dark clouds started to loom over head, lightning started to strike off in the distant, Mizuki started to panic.

"You're bluffing, using a Genjutsu... y-you can't make a lightning storm that big... no human can." Said Mizuki.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not human." Said Sui-Feng. "**Had****ō**** #63. Raik****ō****h****ō.**"

A lightning bolt shot from the cloud and hit Mizuki, his body was covered from head to toe in electricity.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed in pain, his flesh started to cook and burned from the heat.

His body started too twisted and spasm, then the lightning stopped, Mizuki turned to the reader.

"this really fucking hurts... I bet most of you are laughing your ass off... well fuck you!" Yelled Mizuki "FUCK YOU!"

"DON'T INSULT THE READERS... **Had****ō**** #63. Raik****ō****h****ō**" Sui-Feng Yelled

A second bolt of lightning hit Mizuki, frying again, his eye balls burst and his tongue explored, his body went limp…he was dead. Sui-Feng popped her neck.

"Damn, that's a fight." Groaned Sui-Feng then looked at the reader. "Good thing he didn't kick me in balls... he'd of beaten me for sure." Sui-Feng said, grabbed her crotch with her right and jiggled her balls a moment.

Mizuki's lifeless body jaw dropped, making Sui-Feng laugh. With the last of her strength Sui-Feng jumped up on the bridge and noticed the fog dying down, she started to look around

"Zabuza must be... oh shit, this is bad." Groaned Sui-Feng, after what she saw.

X

End

**AN: i'd like to thank my friends RANMACAT and MikeJV, for a lot of the idea's your reading, came from them...its with there help, that i'm makeing such a fan-fuckin-tactic stoire.**


	12. Scream Oichi

Ch 12: Scream Oichi!

x

===Bridge Construction Site, 30 minutes before thugs attack Tsunami===

A heavy fog loomed over the bridge as Team Suì-Fēng and Team Kakashi, minus Naru and Shino, arrived, ready to help Tazuna in any way possible. But, to their surprise all of Tazuna's men were knocked out.

"W-what happened here, who would do this?" Yelled Tazuna.

"Do you really have to ask?" Said a voice.

A whirlwind of water and ice appeared in the middle of the bridge, when I died down it revealed Zabuza and Haku wearing her mask, Haku had Mizore Shirayuki in shikai form. At that moment Zabuza made Water Clones that surrounded every one, Sasuke started to shake.

"Aw, what's wrong…did I scare you?" Teased Zabuza.

"I'm trembling... because I'm excited." Said Sasuke.

In a instant, Sasuke sliced down all of the water clone, Zabuza looked at Haku and motioned for her to attack. Haku went into action and charge at Sasuke, she swung her ice claw at Sasuke making him jump backward to dodge, she continued her attack getting the same result.

"Hinata, go help Sasuke." Ordered Kakashi.

"Fuck you." Yelled Hinata.

"Hinata, go help Sasuke!" Ordered Suì-Fēng.

"Yes ma'am." Said Hinata.

Hinata quickly turned around and charged toward Haku and Sasuke. Leaving a pissed Kakashi.

"What the fuck, why'd she go when you told her, but not when I did?" Growled Kakashi.

"Cause you're a gay cum sucking fag that hurt Naru, who Hinata see's as a Sister." Said Suì-Fēng.

"I tried to say sorry, but she won't listen." Said Kakashi.

There was a long silence, everyone was looking at Kakashi, wondering why he didn't respond to the 'gay' insult.

"Uh…Kakashi." Said Ino.

"Hmm, uh... what?" Said Kakashi.

"Suì-Fēng called you gay, and you didn't respond." Said Ino.

Kakashi's eye widened.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Yelled Kakashi.

Zabuza tilted his head, and had a sweat drop, so did Suì-Fēng, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino and Tazuna

'_This guy's an idiot.' _Thought Zabuza.

"Sakura…Ino, get out of here, protect Tazuna." Ordered Kurenai.

Sakura and Ino did what Kurenai Said, Sakura took Tazuna's hand.

"This way." Yelled Sakura.

Tazuna and Ino followed Sakura to the other side of the bridge, once they were far enough away they stopped.

"This is bad, this is bad." Said Tazuna.

"Stop panicking, Sasuke will save us." Said Ino.

"Only thing he'd save is his own ass." Said Sakura.

'_Sakura, what has Hinata done to you?'_ Thought Ino.

"LIVER." Said a voice.

Sakura pulled out her zanpakutō, and Ino pulled out to kunai. Both began to look around, trying to find to source of the voice, but with all the fog, it was impossible to see anything.

"LUNGS, KIDNEYS!" Said the voice, getting closer.

"I-is that Zabuza... I-I thought your Sensei's were fighting him." Said Tazuna.

"Shhh." Said Sakura.

Her eyes where darting all over the place, trying to find him. Ino was trembling, if it was Zabuza, they were dead... there's no way they could fight him.

"HEART, BRAIN!" Said the voice, it was almost on top of them.

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to focus on him, trying to find him.

"And my favorite." Said the voice.

Zabuza bust from the fog, right behind Sakura, who still had her eyes closed.

"SPINE!" Yelled Zabuza.

Zabuza swung his sword at Sakura to cut her in half, but was surprised. Sakura spun around and blocked his attack with her small Zanpakutō.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Sakura yelled.

Tazuna and Ino immediately did as told, they go behind Sakura just as she pushed Zabuza's sword back.

"Hmm, nice block kid... the only other ninja to block me, was your friend." Said Zabuza.

Sakura smirked and gripped her sword.

"I know." Said Sakura, with a prideful voice.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, he quickly raise his sword again.

"But, don't think It was anything special, she got lucky... and so did you!" Yelled Zabuza.

He swung his sword down again, only for Sakura to block it, but the impact form the strike cratered the bridge a little. Over and over Zabuza swung his sword down on Sakura's, pushing her deeper and deeper her into the bridge.

'_SHIT, this isn't good…at this rate I'll fall though the bridge in a matter of minutes.'_ Thought Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes, she needs help... she needs her Zanpakutō's power. When she opened her eyes she was in her inner world and her Zanpakutō sprit was right in front of her, I mean like right in front of her, their noses were almost touching.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she feel backwards.

Sakura looked up at her zanpakutō as she giggled, she doesn't seem to be so gloomy anymore.

"Hehehe, did I scare you master, I'm sorry... I couldn't resist." Said the Spirit.

Sakura quickly sat up with a large tick on her head.

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Yelled Sakura.

The spirit continued to laugh, she covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed harder. Sakura stood up, she crossed her arms and waited for her Zanpakutō to stop laughing.

"Hehe, he... mmmm... so... what you doing here?" Asked the zanpakutō.

Sakura almost face faulted. "I'm here because I wanna learn your name." Said Sakura.

"Oh... you wanna learn my name." Said the Zanpakutō.

"Yes." Said sakura, slightly annoyed. _'its like talking to a kid.'_

"Well... I aint telling." Said the Zanpakutō.

Sakura face faulted this time, she quickly stood back up.

"WHAT? WHY?" Yelled Sakura.

"Cause... I don't wanna tell you." Said the Zanpakutō, as she turned her head and puffed out her cheeks. "Its my name…so I don't have to tell you, if I don't wanna."

"This isn't funny, tell me you name now." Yelled Sakura.

The Spirit looked over at Sakura, her cheeks still puffed out.

"Only if you sing a song." Said the spirit. "Be glad that's all I'm asking for."

"What? Fuck that." Yelled Sakura.

"While wearing a tutu." Said the spirit. "Be glad that's all I'm asking for." The spirit snapped her finger and a tutu appeared on Sakura, making her blush, and get very angry.

"FUCK THAT" Yelled Sakura.

"While dancing around a striper pole." Said the spirit "Be glad that is all I'm asking for."

She snapped her finger again, making a stripper pole appear. Sakura was at her boiling point. She was about to yell again, but the realized, the more she argued, the more she was told to do.

"Ok, fine... I'm ok with this." Said sakura, thinking the spirit was just playing with all the demands.

"Good…entertain me." Said the spirit happily.

A tick formed on Sakura's head, that's wasn't suppose to happen.

"FUCK YOU!" Yelled Sakura.

The spirit tilted her head and smiled, she lifted up her dress, reveling her hairless pussy.

"Ooooooh, master wants me." Said the spirit.

"I WANNA KNOW YOUR FUCKING NAME." Said Sakura, though that hairless cunt was tempting.

"Fuck me first, then I tell you." Said the spirit.

Sakura sighed, if she had to…not like it was a bad thing, she could get in to this. Sakura walked up to the spirit, once she was right next to her zanpakutō spirit did she realize how much shorter she was then it, she only came up to her breast... Perfect. Sakura wrapped her arms around the spirits waist and kisses her chest through her clothes, earning her a soft moan from her zanpakutō. Sakura opened up her battle dress freeing her breasts, they're were a good C-cup, Sakura stared at her beautiful creamy skin, and her cute pink nipples. Sakura latched onto her left breast and started to suck softly, nearing another moan. Sakura moved her right hand and played with her other breast, while using her left to rub the spirits clit.

"Ah... m-master." Moaned the spirit, her pussy getting really wet.

Sakura responded by pushing her finger up her small tight cunt, getting her zanpakutō spirit to moan hotly, and louder. Sakura looked up at her zanpakutō spirit as she sucked on her nipple, then she smiled and gently bit it.

"You like that, don't you?" Said Sakura.

The zanpakutō moaned and nodded, she felt so good.

"Well if you want me to continue... tell me your name." Said Sakura then pulled away from her zanpakutō, and waited. The zanpakutō looked like she was about to cry. Sakura had the spirit by the clit... in the bad way.

"Oichi Oda... my name is Oichi Oda." Said Oichi.

Sakura smiled, she heard it this time, Oichi... cute name. Sakura walked back up to Oichi and got on her knee, before Oichi could say anything Sakura pushed her mouth onto her pussy and started to lick. Oichi moaned loudly and placed her hands on Sakura's head, and pushed her closer. Sakura pushed her tongue as deep as she could into her cunt, driving her nuts. Oichi legs started to get weak.

"M-master, I need to sit... I-I cant stand up much longer." Oichi moaned.

Sakura pulled back a bit, Oichi juice dripping from her tongue, Sakura licked her lips.

"Then lay down." Said Sakura in a demanding tone.

Oichi did as told, she quickly got on her back. Sakura attacked her pussy again, getting Oichi moaning louder. Oichi moved her hands up to her breastd and started to pinch her nipples, trying to feel more pleasure.

"Ah... m-master." Moaned Oichi. "I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

Oichi hit her peak and sprayed cum all over Sakura face, Sakura smiled and licked all of her cum off her thighs. Sakura crawled up on Oichi and kisses her, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Oichi wrapped her arms around sakura and kissed back, then she pulled away.

"M-master…I-I want your cock." Moaned Oichi.

"…but, I don't have one." Said Sakura.

"Use the Futanari no Jutsu, like in your dream." Said Oichi, blushing.

"I guess I could... wait, how did you know that?" Asked Sakura.

"Hello, I was Inner Sakura." Said Oichi.

Sakura palmed her head, she then stood up and did the jutsu, growing her 8 inch cock from her wet pussy. Oichi crawled over and was about to latch on, but was stopped.

"You do it to, I want to watch you masturbate while you suck me off." Said sakura.

Oichi blushed, but obeyed. She quickly went thought the hand signs and preformed the jutsu, growing her 9 inch cock from her dripping wet pussy. Oichi then got on her knees and waddled over to Sakura, Oichi quickly attacked Sakura's hard cock with her mouth, she loved the taste of it. Oichi started to suck on Sakura's cock, holding it with one hand, while the other one was stroking her cum covered cock. Sakura placed her hands on Oichi head and started to gently buck her hips, she now knew why Hinata did it that one day, this feels fucking amazing. She looked down at Oichi, the look on her face was cute, like a little kid sucking on a lollipop. Sakura gently stroked Oichi face, getting her to look up and smile, she quickened her pace, getting Sakura to close her eyes, moaning in pleasure.

"O-Oichi... ah, you... t-this, hmmmm." Sakura moaned.

Oichi pulled off sakura dick and started it lick it up and down, kissing the tip, then taking it back into her mouth. Sakura bit her bottom lips and she shot her loud into Oichi mouth, Oichi pulled off as she was still cumming and got it all over her face and tits. At the same time Oichi came from her dick.

"AHHHHH!" Both girls moaned.

Sakura panted hard, she was exhausted. She undid the jutsu and smiled, she bent down and kissed Oichi.

"That was fun, we'll defiantly have to do it again... as long as you're a good girl." Said Sakura.

Sakura was about to leave her inner word, but stopped when Oichi grabbed her leg.

"W-wait master... y-you need to learn my incantation." Said Oichi.

"Your what?" Asked Sakura.

"My Incantation... before you say my name, you say 'Scream'... that way I know your calling on my power, not just saying my name." Said Oichi.

Sakura nodded, and smiled.

"Got it, Scream Oichi" Said Sakura

=== Back to the story, real world ===

Zabuza's sword was coming down on sakura fast, she swung her sword and counter him, causing him to stumble backwards, giving Sakura a huge opening.

"WHAT!" Yelled Zabuza.

Sakura held out her sword and smiled.

"SCREAM... OICHI!" Yelled Sakura.

Sakura's Zanpakutō turned into a two clouds of black chakra, the two clouds wrapped around sakura wrist. Then the cloud died down it reviled two black bracelets, with a purple jewel, one around each arm. As soon as he bracelets formed sakura fall forward, and hit the ground with a loud THUD, Tazuna and Ino sweat dropped, Zabuza smirked.

"Hehehe, haha... WHAHAHA." Said Zabuza. "You're dead."

Zabuza raised his raised and rushed the down Sakura, he swung his sword down on her. Only for it to get caught by a huge shadowy hand, made up of black and purple chakra.

"W-What the fuck?" Said Zabuza.

Zabuza pulled on his sword, trying to get it away from the shadow hand, but it wouldn't budge. Zabuza pulled as hard as he could, his back was arched from the strength, then the hand let go of it causing him to fall backwards. Zabuza angered by that quickly got up, just in time to see to shadowy hands forming from the ground near Sakura, the two hands lifted Sakura up and onto her feet. Sakura eyes where closed, then she slowly opened her eyes, her green eye where now purple. Sakura slowly raised her hand, and pointed at Zabuza.

"I don't like you." Muttered sakura, in a emotionless voice "Goodbye."

A huge shadow hand burst from the ground and tried to grab Zabuza, but he managed to jump away in time.

'_What the fuck was that?_' Thought Zabuza.

Sakura started to run toward Zabuza, once she got about 5 feet from him she swung her arms, a shadow hand was created and mimic her movement. Zabuza was focused to dodge it, he jumped backward, causing sakura to smile.

"Fell for it." Yelled Sakura.

A hand shot out from under Zabuza's feet and grabbed him, then started to slam him around on the ground. After pounding him on the ground for a few minutes Sakura throw him toward her.

"What are you doing, throw him away from us, not at us." Yelled Ino.

Four long, small hands caught Zabuza mid air and slammed him into the ground, cratering it, than tied him up tight. Sakura walked over and put her foot down on his sword, and pushed it into the water.

"Game over... I win." Said Sakura. "Now... cancel the Hidden Fog Jutsu."

Zabuza grumbled, he closed his eyes and somehow canceled it.

Sakura looked up from him, and turned to see everyone else won their fight... and they were looking at something. Sakura turned to see and saw a huge army of thugs and ninja's on the edge of the bridge, in front of them was a short, ugly old man.

"…how the fuck did they get there?" Sakura asked.

"When is more like it, they sure as hell weren't there earlier." Said Tazuna.

Sui-Feng and the rest of the group ran up to sakura and them, ready to fight the army of thugs. Sui-Feng looked down to see Zabuza tied up.

"Holy shit... y-you beat him." Said Sui-Feng.

"Beat him, hell, she slaughtered him, after she yelled some weird Incantation or something." Said Tazuna, finding it kinda funny that the fight went one sided after that.

Hinata's eyes widened at hearing that, Sakura did it. Hinata walked up to Sakura and was about to pat her on the back, but stopped.

'Sniff... Sniff'

"Who the hell are you?" Growled Hinata.

Sakura looked over and smiled. "Oichi and Sakura have just merged." Said Sakura.

"Merged?" Asked Hinata.

"HEY, ASSHOLE... WE'RE STILL HERE!" Yelled the thugs.

"Well you can WAIT... the readers need to know what's happening, and its far more important then you assholes." Said Hinata, turning to the reader "Am I right?"

"When Sakura uses the power of Oichi, they merge... Oichi's powers and battle experience, combined with Sakura's knowledge and fighting style. Make a good combo." Said Sakura.

"W-what should we call you." Asked Kurenai, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Hmm, Sakura... Oichi, hmm Sakuichi." Said Sakuichi.

"Cool." Said Hinata.

"Sweet." Said Naru.

"Awesome." Said Haku, feeling better from Naru's healing... although she felt very cold.

"LAME!" Yelled Sasuke and Kakashi.

Two shadow hands shot up from the ground and drilled them in there marble sacks, both fell over crying.

"Should we fight the thugs now." Said Sakuichi.

Sakuichi looked down at Zabuza.

"Help us or die." Said Sakuichi.

Zabuza grumbled, he looked over to see Haku, and that she was feeling better... and quickly decided.

"Ok... fine, but after the fight I want something from you guys." Said Zabuza.

"Whats that." Asked Sui-Feng.

"That's it... I'm tired of waiting, FUCK THE READERS" Yelled the old man. "KILL THEM ALL, DESTROY THE VILLAGE!"

"YES LORD GATO!" Yelled the thugs as they charged.

Sakuichi let Zabuza free, who grabbed a steel beam, seeing how his sword was at the bottom of the ocean. He stood up and held it like his sword. Sakuichi summoned two shadow hands to help her. Naru got In her usual battle stance, Hinata pulled Zangetsu off her back, ready to fight. Tazuna hit his hands together, ready to fight. Ino pulled out her Kunai, kinda ready... she was still a little overwhelmed. Sui-Feng summoned Suzumebachi to help her, as Kurenai pulled out her Kunai. Haku summoned Mizore... and Kakashi and Sasuke just groaned as they held their balls. Seeing them all get ready to fight scared the thugs, making them all stop.

"Dude, how much is we a getting paid?" Said a thug.

"I, uh, think it, uh, was, uh, 500, uh, ryo's." Said other thug.

"Well fuck that, it aint worth it." Said yet other thug. "There ain't no amount of money he can give me to make me attack." Said a 3rd thug, which all cheered loudly at that, he's got a point.

"501 ryo's, to attack and kill them." Yelled Gato.

The thugs started to charge again, making the village defends sweat drop.

'_Stupid greedy fuckers_.' Though everyone.

The thugs out closer and closer to the group, ready to get the shit beat out of them for one extra ryo. Then an arrow fell from the sky and hit one of them in the head, the group looked behind them to see the entire village, plus Shino and Zazie was on the other side.

"You want our village, well, you'll have to take it from all of us first." Said Inari, making Naru proud.

The thugs got a little worried, more people to fight... better run away.

"502!" Yelled Gato.

The thugs charged the group again.

"Dude, this is gonna be sad." Said Hinata.

"No shit." Said Zabuza.

It was the most one sided battle in the history of one sided battles, the thugs were killed with ease... to say they were weak fools would be kind.

Ino killed her 1st with a thrown kunai that buried in his forehead, the 2nd she stabbed in the heart, the 3rd grabbed her from behind... by her small breasts. Ino dropped her kunai, then both hands shot behind her back, down his pants and... well, let's just say the expression frozen on his face as he died said it all. Ino wiped her bloody hands on his shirt before picking her kunai back up.

Zazie killed one of them, while using her Beast mimicry jutsu to make her stronger and faster, she knocked his to his knees from behind, which she was now looking at, smiled and made up her own... unique, technique she called the Zazie Fang Fist. This consisted of her punching a hole through the worn seat of his pants... and up his butt. When she pulled he arm out a few moments later, in her little hand... was his balls. His death wasn't fast or painless.

Inari killed several thugs with his crossbow, one of them it severed an artery... in his upper thigh... after skewering both his balls.

Tsunami even killed two...and she didn't even mean to. The first she kicked in the balls... he staggered backwards, slipped and cracked open his head on the stone wall. The other, she'd bend down to pick up a sword a thug had dropped, another yelled 'die bitch' behind her. Startled, she stood and spun as fast as she could to face him... and by pure luck cut his head off.

All that was left was Gato, who was pissing and shitting his pants. Zabuza walked up to him and smirked.

"Zabuza…I'll pay you 15,000 ryo's to save me... p-please." Cried Gato, like the pussy he is.

"Hmm, no... more then that, give me all you have on you... up front." Said Zabuza.

Gato didn't even hesitate, he pull out his wallet and hand it over. After Zabuza put the wallet in his pocket, he swung the steel beam at cracked Gato in the back, sending him barreling toward the group.

"FOUR!" Yelled Zabuza.

Gato's body was drilled in the stomach by Sakuichi's shadow sending him flying high into the air, Haku then shot his body with ice needles.

"That's for calling me a bitch." Yelled Haku.

His body fell back to the ground, and was kicked just before hitting the ground, by first technique of Ino's newly created Wind based Taijutsu style. Hey, she was practically a prodigy with Wind jutsu, so why not use that to stand out... and show off a little.

"**WIND STYLE: CYCLONE DESTROYER!**" Yelled Ino as she used Wind chakra to do a fast spin forward to build up her speed and power before she snapped a front kick up to Gato's falling body. Unfortunately for Gato... she hit his balls, sending him flying over to the villagers... without his 2 best friends.

Shino and Zazie where running thought hand signs, the two created a combo jutsu.

"**POISON GAS JUTSU!**" Yelled Zazie, turned around and shot a brown cloud of death from her diaper covered ass, choking Gato.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL!**" Yelled Shino.

Shino shot a ball of fire from his mouth at the gas cloud, the second the fire hit the cloud it exploded and send Gato's surprisingly alive body back over to the others. Hinata threw Zangetsu at him and hit him in the shoulder, making him scream from the intense pain, Kurenai threw a hand full of Shuriken at him, all of them sunk into his flesh, and Sui-Feng finished the poor fucker off…by hitting him with Suzumebachi in 100 different places. Gato's lifeless body fell into the ocean, where the tide washed him under. Everyone cheered, they did it, they were free. Even Zabuza and Haku where cheering. Zabuza looked down at his daughter, and noticed how close she was to Naru.

"let all get wasted at my place" Yelled Tazuna.

Everyone started to make there way to Tazuna, Zabuza seemed to be moving the slowest.

"Haku…you'll be much happier in the leaf, I hope you can forgive me." Said Zabuza to himself.

Once he noticed they were out of sight he smiled and turned around and started to leave, and noticed Zangetsu on the ground.

"Will you tell that girl that wields you for me." Said Zabuza, then vanished into the mist

x

End Chapter 12

x

=== Omake #1 ===

"Got it, Scream Oichi" Said Sakura "CUT"

The inner world disappeared, reveling a movie set. Sakura walked over to Sasuke who was sipping on a coffee…his head was turned away, obviously pissed. Sakura held out her hand.

"Told ya I could work the title of this chapter into the dialog." Said Sakura.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and paid sakura 2,500 ryo's. Sakura went back to Oichi and popped her neck.

"Ok, I'm ready again." Said Sakura.

As the set started back up Sui-Feng was talking to Sasuke.

"You do realize you made a stupid bet right... she was gonna say it, everyone saw that coming... Naru saw that coming." Said Sui-Feng.

"I did?" Asked Naru.

=== Omake end ===


	13. Hangover, Mission Complete

Ch 13: Hangover, Mission Complete

x

===Tazuna's house, day after party===

Like Tazuna said, they got wasted... and hard. The Konoha ninja and Tazuna's family were still sleeping. Downstairs, Tazuna was passed out in his favorite chair, his sake belly poking out of his ripped shirt. Kakashi hung upside down over the arm of the couch, the words douche bag, yoai lover, and ass rammer was written on his face, but the words ass rammer were smeared, as if someone tried to erase it. Sasuke was sleeping in a pile of dirt from a knocked over plant. Shino was passed out in a bowl of sake and cereal, there was a low buzzing sound coming from his body, apparently his bugs got drunk top. Outside Zazie was curled up in a ball, sleeping under a pile of leaves. She didn't drink any alcohol…she just likes to sleep outside. Halfway up the stairs is where Sui-Feng passed out, she was leaning on the railing, it could crack at any...

Crack

Thump thump thump

"Ooooooooooh, fuck!" Said a drunken Sui-Feng. "Gonna feel that tomorrow."

Never mind, upstairs is where the real action happened. Kurenai and Tsunami were curled up in a bed together, cuddling. Naru was in heaven, she was passed out on a bed... with Haku's face resting on her panties, snoring softly, the heat from her breath was heavenly to Naru, so much in fact she cam a few time through out the night, making her panties very sticky. Hinata had a way better time then anyone, she was lying on her back, sporting her trade mark grin, cuddling her on her left was Sakuichi or Sakura, who really cares, who ever she was she was fucking awesome in bed, and to Hinata's right was Ino, Both were full blown naked and were sucking on Hinata's exposed breasts. Inari while he did get to drink some watered down Sake, still drank enough to get drunk, and, don't ask how, found a way on the fucking roof, naked…well not completely, his mothers underwear was on his head.

A few hours after dawn everyone started to wake up.

"M-my back, my ribs... oh, m-my dick." Cried Sui-Feng, as she tried to stand, but couldn't from the pain... the movement bounced her balls between her thighs, her face twisted, the pain was so bad she couldn't even scream. '_D-did Hinata go through with her threat an stomp them?_'

Images flashed through her mind, Hinata didn't stomp them... but she sure as hell had fun with them, so did her two girlfriends that Hinata let have there way on her.

'_Fucking little pimp._' Thought Sui-Feng.

"Help me, someone, help me…I-I cant get out of this Kami damn chair!" Yelled Tazuna.

Sui-Feng managed to stand and staggered over to Tazuna, she grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet, only for her to fall down in the process, and Tazuna fell back in his chair, tipping it, then falling on his fat ass.

"I said help, not make it worse!" growled Tazuna.

Sui-Feng lay on the floor for a bit, not wanting to move. She looked over to see Kakashi waking up and she held in a laugh at seeing his face. Sasuke was sitting up as well, he was just looking down at his shirt, wondering why is there dirt on it. Shino groaned and gargled in his sake.

Upstairs everyone else stared to wake up as well. When Kurenai and Tsunami woke they didn't seem to give a fuck that they slept with each other, in fact they kissed.

"!hat was fun." Said Kurenai.

"Yeah, you Said it." Said Tsunami.

When Haku woke up she tried to sit up, but with Naru cumming throughout the night, and her face being on her panties, Haku was stuck. After a hard pull she managed to free herself, ripping Naru panties off, and giving her a free waxing, her pussy was now completely hairless

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Yelled Naru, waking up from the pain.

She was about to yell at the person that would attack her pussy in her sleep, but when she saw Haku face, and she was trying to pull the sticky orange panties with fish cakes on them off her face she laughed. Haku looked over at her and also started to laugh, it was funny... kinda.

Hinata was the first to wake up out of the trio, she pulled her arms away from Ino and Sakura, waking them up. Hinata held her head, rubbing her temples. "So this is what a hangover feels like... damn it hurts." Hinata groaned.

"You ok, my sweetie pie?" Said Ino.

Hinata looked over and raised an eyebrow, sweetie pie? What the fuck happened last night. "Uh... what?" Said Hinata, trying to remember what happened.

Ino smiled and kissed Hinata cheek, making her blush.

"I don't blame you for forgetting... you drank a lot last night." Said Ino.

Sakura sat up and yawned, she then wrapped her arms around Hinata.

"Hmm, that fourway was fucking awesome." Moaned Sakura.

'_Fourway?_' Thought Hinata. "Huh... it was?"

Sakura looked up at Hinata and smiled.

"You don't remember?" Asked Sakura.

"Apparently not." Said Hinata. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Hmm, about 9 bottles of sake." Said Sakura, who let go of Hinata to get dressed.

Hinata groaned and held her stomach, 9 bottles... holy shit!

"Why..*burp* aren't you two in pain like me?" Asked Hinata.

"We didn't drink." Said Ino and Sakura together.

"Oh... so last night? Can you tell me what happened... cause I'm drawing a fucking blank." Said Hinata.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"Well..." Said Ino.

=== Last Night ===

Its been just 3 hours since the death of Gato, and the party was still going strong. Everyone was doing their own thing, Naru and Haku were cuddling and kissing as they drank. Kakashi was passed out on the couch, his porno over her face. Tazuna was sitting in his chair, downing his 7th bottle.

"Uh…dad, don't you think you've had enough?" Said Tsunami, as she was leaning on Kurenai for balance.

"Nah... I haven't had near enou... zzzzzzzzzzz" Said Tazuna, passing out mid-sentence.

Kurenai and Tsunami laughed hard at Tazuna, then the two gently kissed. "Lets take this upstairs." Whispered Kurenai, wanting to fuck Tsunami.

"Hmm, sounds good." Whispered Tsunami.

The two made their way to the stairs and went to Tsunami room.

Zazie was dancing around in circles, thinking she was drunk... when really all she's been drinking is apple juice.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Yelled Zazie, making everyone... even Sasuke, laugh.

Sasuke was sitting by himself, till his fan girl sat by him, thinking she could score with him being drunk.

"So... Sasuke... wanna have some fun?" Asked Ino.

"Get lost you fucking bitch." Said Sasuke, swinging his arm at her.

Ino easily dodged the drunk attack and smiled warmly at him, she placed her hand on his leg.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, can't you drop the act for one day." Said Ino.

Sasuke chugged a bottle, then slammed it down and looked at Ino.

"What act? I fucking hate you." Growled Sasuke, wanting Ino to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not funny." Said Ino, who turned her back on him, reaching for the bowl of snacks.

Sasuke grabbed his bottle and smashed it on the table, then tried to stab Ino in the back.

BLAM

CRASH.

Ino turned back around to see Sasuke across the room, sitting in a pile of dirt and a broken pot, she looked up to see Hinata.

"Fuck!" Cried out Sasuke, before passing out.

"Asshole." Said Hinata, turned to Ino and smiled. "You ok?"

Ino glared at Hinata, quickly standing up she backhanded Hinata.

"Why did you attack Sasuke." Yelled Ino.

Hinata held her cheek that was hit, then stormed up to her room. Sakura walked over and stared at Ino, she shook her head.

"You know what Ino…you're a fucking bitch." Said Sakura.

Ino looked over at Sakura dumbfounded.

"ME? What about Hinata, she attacked Sasuke-kun." Said Ino.

Sakura scoffed and pointed, Ino followed the finger to a shattered bottle.

"Sasuke-Teme, was gonna stab you with that." Said Sakura.

Ino's eyes widened, then she started daggers at Sakura.

"Liar... you just want Sasuke for yourself... you're trying to trick me so you can have him." Said Ino.

"I love Hinata... and Naru." Said Sakura.

"But why, what do they have that Sasuke-kun doesn't." asked Ino.

"A heart." Said Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun has one." Yelled Ino.

Sakura sighed, she then held up one finger.

"One…if you can tell me ONE time Sasuke-Teme was nice to you in the past week, I'll admit I'm wrong, but if you can't, you must admit he is a asshole." Said Sakura.

Sakura looked over and noticed Hinata talking to Sui-Feng, she didn't know what they where saying, but from the way they were acting and moving their hands it looks like Sui-Feng is trying to talk Hinata out of... stomping her grapes.

'_Damn, what did you do to piss Hinata off?'_ Thought Sakura.

Hinata smiled and leaned towards Sui-Feng and whispered something, Sui-Feng blushed deeply, she took Hinata's hand and went upstairs.

'_WHOA!_' Thought Sakura. '_I gotta wrap this up, and get me some of that.'_

Ino started to think about what's happened the past week.

=== Ino's Flash Back, 1 week ago ===

"I cut my hands up with the Wind, Kurenai said it takes a very powerful Wind affinity to do that so soon." Said Ino.

"Oh" Said Hinata. "Congrats."

Ino smiled, even if she hated Hinata... it was still nice to get a complement.

"Luck... that's all it was." Said Sasuke.

Hinata glared at Sasuke, and then she looked over at Ino. She had a sad look on her face.

"It was not luck, it was skill... which you don't have." Hinata yelled.

=== the next day, tree climbing training ===

"SASUKE HELP ME!" Cried Ino, as she fell from the tree.

Ino was caught by a pair of gentle arms, once she was stood up she turned around and hugged her hero, then gave said hero a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you Sasuke." Said Ino.

"Guess again." Said Hinata.

Ino looked up and saw Hinata smiling, she looked around.

"W-where's Sasuke?" Asked Ino.

Hinata pointed up in the tree, Ino looked up to see Sasuke resting on a tree branch. Ino let out a sad sigh.

=== 3 days later ===

Ino's tummy was growling, she was still hungry after the meal Tsunami cooked, Ino understood why it was small, but it didn't change the fact she was hungry. Ino looked over to see Sasuke was finished with his meal, Ino leaned over to Sasuke.

"H-hey Sasuke, seeing how you finished eating can I..." Ino started.

But then Sasuke shoved the last of his food in his mouth. Ino slumped her head on the table, she just started and her empty bowl, then out of the corner of her eye she saw another bowl over hers... dumping food into it. Ino looked up to see Hinata, giving her the rest of her food.

"There you go." Said Hinata.

Ino smiled, and started to eat her food.

"Thank you." Said Ino.

"You're welcome." Said Hinata.

=== Ino's Flash back end ===

Ino was almost in tears, it was true. Sasuke is an asshole.

"What did I ever see in him?" Ino cried.

"So, you realize he's an ass... and Hinata, is kind?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes." Said Ino.

Sakura walked up and hugged Ino, and Ino hugged back. Sakura brushed her hair softly.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone... maybe Hinata will let you in her harem, and you can be loved." Said Sakura.

Ino's eyes widened, Hinata's a player.

"B-but I hit her, she'd never take me... Hinata wouldn't fuck me if I used your pussy." Said Ino sadly.

"You forget, during the academy I called her names on a daily bases, yet I'm with her." Said Sakura.

Ino nodded, it was true. Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

"W-where are we going?" Asked Ino.

"Upstairs, Hinata and Sui-Feng went up there, and something tells me they're getting it on." Said Sakura.

"W-what, b-but they're family." Said Ino.

"I know, mother and daughter sex is hot, its like extreme bonding." Said Sakura.

They went up the stairs and passed Tsunami's room.

"Oh, K-Kurenai!" Moaned Tsunami.

Ino blushed, and Sakura smiled.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Said Sakura.

They walked past Tsunami room and peeked into Hinata's room, Ino blushed again... and Sakura's grin just grew.

===Hinata and Sui-Feng===

Hinata's head bobbed up and down on her mother dick, taking in all 9 inches.

"Mmm." Moaned Hinata.

Hinata smiled sweetly as she sucked her mother's cock, her hands gently played with Sui-Fēng's balls. Sui-Feng moaned loudly and cam, they've apparently been doing this for a while. Hinata pulled off her mother dick and smiled, then swallowed her mother cum.

"Mmmmm, tasty" Said Hinata, as she stroked her own hard dick.

Hinata pushed her dick right up to Sui-Fēng's ass, and poked it.

"Wait, H-Hinata…don't, you haven't lubed it." Cried Sui-Feng.

But her cry went unheard, Hinata pushed her dick up her mother ass, causing both of them to moan.

"S-so tight." Moaned Hinata hotly.

Sui-Feng couldn't even talk, no one as ever fucked her ass before... she was experiencing a new world of pain and pleasure. Hinata trusted in and out of her mother's virgin ass, she also gave her mother a good smack on the ass once in a while. She lifted her mother ass up and pushed all 8 inches of her dick in, making her mother cum, and with the angle of her dick, she cam all over her own face. Hinata smiled, she leaned forward, still fucking her mother ass and licked her face clean, then kissed her on the lips.

"You're so cute when you're vulnerable mother." Said Hinata, as she fucked harder.

Outside the room Ino and Sakura were getting horny from watching. Sakura was already playing with her own pussy and pinching her clit.

"Mmm, y-yeah f-fuck her ass Hinata-Chan." Moaned Sakura.

Ino could only drool, two girls in her team had a big juicy cock.

'W_ow, so big...Hinata has an 8 inch cock, while her mother has 9... oooOOOooo, I can have a lot of fun with those.'_ Thought Ino.

Hinata moaned louder and louder, till she cam in her mother's ass. Sui-Feng let out a low moan, it was so warm, it felt lovely.

"Hey, Sakura... Ino, wanna join?" Said Hinata, turning to the door.

Both girls flinched, she knew. They opened the door and walked in, both sporting blushes. Hinata looked over and surprisingly smiled at Ino.

"It's ok." Said Hinata.

"What's ok?" Asked Ino.

"I'm thinking you were gonna apologize for slapping me, so I just beat you to the punch... its ok." Said Hinata.

Ino blushed and slightly looked away, Hinata truly is a good person.

"Th-thank you." Said Ino.

Hinata smiled, and waved it off.

"Like I said, its ok... but treat me like that again, and you'll spend the rest of your life remembering what it was like to have a working pussy and wasted it chasing a fag." Said Hinata. "Now, who wants to fuck my mother?"

Ino swallowed nervously. Hinata was a nice person... really scary if you pissed her off, but nice.

Both Ino and Sakura's hand shot up, Hinata pulled out of her mother and gestured for them to have there way, Ino being the fastest latched onto Sui-Fēng's cock and started to suck, earning her a cute moan from Sui-Feng. Sakura didn't seem to mind, she got undress and walked over to Sui-Feng... straddled her face and grabbed her nipples.

"Lick me whore-sensei, or I'll tie your nipples together." Sakura ordered.

Sui-Fēng's brain went into auto pilot, her cock feeling so good, she obeyed Sakura without question, and started to lick her pussy. Sakura moaned softly, this was the first time someone licked her pussy.

Hinata grinned to herself as she stroked her dick, she was enjoying the show, but she didn't wanna just watch. She crawled over to Ino and pulled down her panties, Ino didn't seem to mind, she just wanted to suck on Sui-Fēng's cock. Hinata moved her face to Ino's pussy and started to lick, making her moan on Sui-Feng cock, making her moan into Sakura pussy, getting Sakura to cum all over her face.

"Ahhhh." Moaned Sakura.

Feeling Sakura's warm juice on her face, Sui-Feng cum into Ino's mouth. Ino pulled Sui-Fēng's cock out of her mouth and smiled and swallowed the cum. She then crawled up on her cock, and pushed it into her pussy…Hinata, a little annoyed Ino moved away, stood up and leaned Ino forward and pushed her hard cock up her ass, giving Ino a duel pleasure, her eyes clamped shut in pleasure as her first time turned into a double penetration.

"OOOOOOH DEAR KAMI!" Moaned Ino.

Ino loved the feel of the two cocks in her, Ino then felt a pair of warm lips press against hers, she opened her eyes to see Sakura had turned around and was now kissing her, and started to battle for dominance... Ino won. Sui-Feng pushed her tongue up Sakura's cunt and twirled it around. Hinata leaned forward and gently bite Ino's neck, making her cum on Sui-Fang's dick. Hinata started to buck her hips, thrusting in and out of Ino's ass. Sakura pulled away and got off Sui-Fēng's face, she knelt down and kissed her.

Sakura watched for the minute it took Ino to... let's face it, Ino ran an leapt off that sexual cliff screaming her head off, and as they were separating Sakura saw Hinata's semi-hard 8 incher and impressive balls, then Sui-Fang's softer 9 incher and lower, slightly bigger balls... and an idea formed in her mind that made her smile deviously. "Hinata.. can I talk to alone a moment" Said Sakura

Hinata nodded and crossed the room with Sakura, wondering what she wanted that couldn't said in front of them.

Ino smirked briefly as she looked at Sui-Fēng's big package, and for a moment wondered if Hinata had busted them to humble Sui-Feng like this, and if she could do it to both of them and take over this harem, then shook it off, no... that was the old Ino. Ino turned her head when some movements caught her eyes, she couldn't hear them, but from the gestures it was either a poor struggle, or sexual.. . then Hinata smiled at her in a way that made her nervous, then they came back. Ino stood when motioned by Sakura as she got close. "Yes Sakura?"

"Ino, I have a very special jutsu I want to share with you, but before I do there's something you have to know." Said Sakura. pushed down her emotions then grabbed Ino's bare pussy with a firm 'I can end your sex life' grip that made Ino tense up. "Ino, you're my friend, my teammate, and now my lover... but you need to understand that when we're off duty and alone, the chain of command goes Hinata, me, you, Sui-Feng... the reason Sui-Feng is bottom is between her and Hinata... and we will not ask her what happened... ever. Understand so far?"

Ino nodded her head immediately. "I'm happy you finally se Sasuke for what he is and joined Hinata-Chan's harem... but you are on probation until Hinata says otherwise. We have to completely trust you Ino... we say when you can have sex, and with who... and if Hinata or I want to practice our kicks on your pussy, you'll spread your legs and accept it happily. Betray us, and Hinata will have to... deal with you in her own way." Said Sakura calmly.

Sakura tightened her grip slightly. "Do you accept your place as a probationary sister?" Ino nodded. Sakura released her grip, smiled and kissed Ino on the lips. "I knew you would... now, use your Mind Transfer Jutsu on me. This is the fastest way you teach you this jutsu."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Asked Ino. Sakura nodded. Ino shrugged slightly, and sat on the edge of the bed so she wouldn't fall, then made the hand sign at Sakura. "**MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!**" Exclaimed Ino, then her head and arms dropped, eyes closed. A minute later her head snapped up, eyes wide open... and she smiled perverted. "Damn that's cool!" Exclaimed Ino excitedly then stood up.

"You first Sakura-Chan." Said Hinata.

Sui-Feng sat up. "Her first for what?" Asked Sui-Feng, a little confused.

"Just watch my little cherry blossom... she's a jutsu genius." Said Hinata proudly, then began stroking her hardening cock. Sui-Feng began stroking her own cock as she got excited at seeing a new jutsu, both quickly got hard again.

Sakura did a short series of hand signs that neither Hinata or Sui-Feng had seen, going by their faces, and called out the name as she finished. "**Sex Style: FUTANARI JUTSU!**" Sakura watched their faces wit a smile, even though Hinata knew what she was going to do, she'd never actually seen it, so she was still shocked... but not as much as Sui-Feng was when her juicy little pussy turned into a 7 inch cock with an impressive pair of 'futa fruit' almost as big as Hinata's.

Sui-Feng as bug-eyed. "You created a jutsu that... turns women into futa's?" Sui-Feng stated lankly, then Sakura nodded. "THAT'S INCREDIBLE! Can you change back if you want to?"

"Sure...if you can make it into a seal and put it on us, we could change with a single hand sign any time we want, if might even be able to make you and Hinata normal... but I hope you don't try to find out... please." Said Sakura.

"No way...it's annoying sometimes waking up a hard cock this big and aching swollen balls, but this is who i am." Said Hinata proudly. Ma too... and we don't have that monthly problem normal women do." Agreed Sui-Feng then laughed..

"Remind me to kick her in the balls when we get home." Said Ino, mildly annoyed that she did have that problem.

"Me too... your turn Ino, and just like you practiced in my mindscape." Said Sakura.

Ino nodded and repeated what Sakura did, but hers was 6 inches long with slightly smaller grapes than Sakura. "We're smaller than Hinata on purpose, we have to earn the right to have a bigger... futa package." Said Ino.

"Fourway?" Sui-Feng asked hopefully.

All 3 girls nodded.

"I want a blowjob!" Ino exclaimed, then smiled at her teammates.

"I'm breaking that ass... so you get to suck mom's big cock, Sakura-Chan." Said Hinata with a perverted smile.

"Or bury it up my ass and ride it." Replied Sakura with her own perverted smile then looked at the slightly stunned Ino. "What... I love anal... ask Hinata-Chan".

Ino just looked at them a moment, shrugged and smiled. "Then let's break this futa bitch."

"Yes, please break me." Begged Sui-Feng, her cock looking even harder, and possibly slightly bigger at the images flooding her mind. that may just of been her imagination, but what her sex clouded brain didn't realize was she's already used a lot of strength and currently wasn't capable of outlasting 3 strong, young... very horny... kunoichi.

Suì-Feng laid on her back and twisted her lower body onto her left hip. Hinata laid behind her (right side), Sakura in front of her (left side), and Ino moved to the head of the bed, on her hands and knees and backed up until her hard, 5" cock was over Sui-Fēng's face, spreading her legs dropped her cock down into Sui-Fēng's mouth as Hinata buried her 8 inch cock in her mother's ass, Sui-Feng did the same to Sakura with her 9 inch cock.

After a group moan of pleasure, they started slowly fucking, speeding up after they found their rhythm. Hinata and Sui-Feng were fucking in sync and Ino matched them fucking Sui-Fēng's face, as she did her best to suck Ino's... smaller than she liked... 6 incher. Sui-Feng did rather like the feeling of Ino's full 'futa purse' sitting on her chin.

The 4-way fucking continued for about 5 minutes before Ino's rapidly swelling balls released her first load of futa cum down Sui-Fēng's throat... and it was a big load to both of their, very pleasant, surprise. Ino reluctantly pulled out as Sui-Feng seemed to be trying to suck her dry, but she needed to catch her breath and recharge.

About 5 minutes later Sui-Feng had her own screaming orgasm and shot a big load deep inside Sakura... unfortunately for Suì-Feng however, Hinata kept pounding her ass while Sakura moaned happily, stroking her hard cock, her own nuts were roasting. "OH Kami.. my... my balls.. I need to.. CUM!" Exclaimed Sakura.

Hinata smiled cruelly. "Sakura, do me... Ino.. use that big mouth... suck... her.. dry!"

Both girls smiled, Sui-Feng wasn't listening, Hinata's big cock pounding her ass was the only thing on her mind. Watching there Sensei moaning like a bitch in heat, they did as told, Sakura crawled around and quickly matched their rhythm before he sheathed her throbbing sex blade up Hinata's backside... to the balls. Ino checked Sui-Fēng's hardening 9 incher, saw it was wet, but otherwise clean… not a surprise as she knew how clean Sakura was, and quickly got in position and had most of it sliding in and out of her mouth as she fondled Sui-Fēng's balls.

=== 2 hours and 18 Sui-Feng orgasms later ===

"Oh Kami Yes... I mean N.. please... no more... m-my balls... Oh dear Kami my balls!" Moaned Sui-Feng.

"Is mom's dick still hard Ino?" Hinata asked, slowly pumping her mother's butt from underneath her, Ino was sitting atop Sui-Fēng's hips.. who were over Hinata's... the futa jutsu not being used.

"Oh, ooooh sweet Kami yes, like a kunai!" Exclaimed Ino, working Sui-Fēng's futa pole around inside her pussy.

"She just needs more sake." Said Sakura, grabbed the bottle from the nearby night table and poured half of the contents down Sui-Fēng's throat... she drank it without thinking, her complaining was almost a reflex... she was already drunk.

"Hey.. share it!" Hinata yelled, grabbed the bottle, emptied it... then burped loudly and passed out cold, her hard cock still in her mother's ass.

=== Flashes Back End ===

"and after Sui-Feng blew her load into Ino again, we let her go" said Sakura.

"hmmm, I-its starting to come back to me" said Hinata, getting up and staggering to her cloth and got dressed. "lets go down stairs"

"Ok, Hinata-Chan" said Ino.

'_might take a while to get use to that_' thought Hinata

=== Down Stair ===

Everyone else was up and about, and felt like shit. Hinata looked around, her cheek puffed out then she saw Haku's face…Naru's orange panties where still stuck.

"HAHAHA" Hinata laughed.

Naru and Haku looked over, Haku blushed and turned away.

"s-she's laughing at me" said Haku, a little sad.

"don't cry sweetie, she not laughing at you, it's the panties stuck to your face she's laughing at…she got a sense of humor like me" said Naru.

"I-if you say so…then I wont let it bother me" said Haku, hugging Naru

Naru smiled softly and hugged back. Hinata smiled, those two make a cute couple, she looked around to see that the other where doing. Tazuna was pass out in his chair…again, Shino was staggering around, his bugs where helping him walk. Zazie was sitting in the living room eating a dead bird.

"eew" said Ino

Hinata just nodded her head, even she finds that's disgusting…I mean, she's eating a dead bird…raw, you got cook them first. Hinata looked over and saw her mother, who notice her looking and gave her daughter the finger, clearly pissed about being raped in her drunk state. Hinata sweet dropped, but continued to look around, when she saw Kakashi's face, she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, serves you right, you douche bag" yelled Hinata.

"shudda up" growled Kakashi.

Hinata still snickered, then noticed the smeared ass rammer.

"aw, who erased it" asked Hinata

"you did" said Sakura.

"why?" asked Hinata

"well, when I made the comment that you fucked my ass, thus making you an ass rammer, you got pisses and wiped it off…with you ass" snicker sakura at he last part.

Hinata fell over laughing, while Kakashi just paled and turned green.

"I'm gonna be sick" moaned Kakashi

=== Time Skip, a few days later ===

"IT'S FINSHED" yelled Tazuna

Everyone cheered loudly, the Konoha ninja plus Haku stayed and helped….for an extra fee. With the bridge complete it was time to return to Konoha, before they left Inari came running up, case around his left arm…what you think was gonna happen, he was on the fucking roof.

"w-wait, N-Naru" yelled Inari.

Naru turned around, and smiled at Inari.

"yes" said Naru.

"I-I want to thank you again, for saveing me and my mother" said Inari.

Naru smiled, Inari been thanking her for the pass few day, about every few minutes or so.

"you welcome, but as I keep saying…I cant take all the credit…Zazie and Shino provided the distraction" said Naru.

"I know…but you still what one that killed the thugs" said Inari

"Naru…wrap it up" said Sui-Feng

"well any way….bye" said Naru, holding back tears.

"you can cry if you want" said Inari, also fighting back tears.

"nope, I fine…you cry" said Naru

"no you" said Inari

"you first" said Naru

"no you first" said Inari

"forget it" said Naru, she turned around and tears started to run down her eyes, same thing for Inari.

The Konoha ninja, then took there leave…Naru was lagging behind.

=== Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami ===

"father, what should we call this bridge" asked Tsunami

"hmmm, I was thinking, the Great Konoha bridge" said Tazuna

"that's sounds lovely, a tribute to the ninja's that freed us" said Tsunami

=== back to the leaf ninja's ===

As the Konoha ninja cross the bridged, Hinata noticed Zangetsu

"oops, sorry Zangetsu" said Hinata as she picked him up.

"…**Zabuza is gone…he left**" said Zangetsu

"ZABUZA IS GONE…HE LEFT" Hinata yelled loudly, repeating her Zanpakutō.

"w-what, w-why would he leave me" cried Haku

Sui-Feng thought it over a bit, then cam to a conclusion

"because he's a wanted criminal…your not" said Sui-Feng "he probable thought you'd find happiness in Konoha"

Just then a fog bank rolled in, completely cutting off any visibility

"everyone stay put, its dangerous to walk in these conditions" said Kurenai

Everyone did as told staying put, Naru noticed movement behind her.

She pulled out a kunai just in case, then suddenly she was grabbed from behind…she was about to scream but a mouth coverd it.

"shhh, I don't want Haku to know I'm here" growled the voice.

"zmbmzm" mumbled Naru under his hand.

"that's right, I here to tell you something" said Zabuza, taking his hand of Naru's mouth.

Naru stepped back and tuned around.

"w-what is it" asked Naru

"just some father's advice" said Zabuza

Naru raised an eyebrow.

"just telling you, if you hurt Haku's feelings" said Zabuza

The fog cleared enough for Naru to see Zabuza, Zabuza ripped of his mask, then went thought hand signs.

"**OVER PROTECTIVE FATHER JUTSU**" said Zabuza

Zabuza's head got really big, and his eyes seemed to be on fire, and his teeth seemed to be jagged, Naru was on the verge off pissing her pants.

"if you hurt her, you'll regret it" said Zabuza, then he turned into water

The fog died down the moment he leave, every one began to look around.

"that's was weird" said Hinata.

Sui-Feng nodded in agreement, then noticed Naru.

"what's wrong…you see something" said Sui-Feng.

"N-No" yelled Naru

Naru run towards the group and smiled, she wrapped her arms around Haku and just smiled.

"every thing is fine" said Naru "just fine"

X

End

**Next Time. The Tanzaku Town Gang**


	14. The Tanzaku Town Gang

Ch 14: Tanzaku Tower Gang

x

It was yet other peaceful day as Team 7 and Team Sui-Feng, plus Haku, walk thought the gates of Konoha. Naru has been talking Haku's ear off about ramen, it got to the point Hinata asked her to stop talking... cause it was making her hungry. Once they got so far into the village Sui-Feng stopped and turned towards the others.

"Ok Genin, you can go do what you want for now, us Jonin... need to report to the Hokage." Said Sui-Feng.

"Ok." Said the Genin's.

And with that the Jonin left, letting the Genin do as they please.

"RAMEN TIME!" Yelled Hinata.

"Hell ya!" Said Naru.

"Sounds good." Said Sakura.

"I've missed it so much." Said Ino.

"YEAH... RAMEN!" Yelled Zazie.

"Can't wait to try it." Said Haku.

"Pass" Said Sasuke walking away from the group.

Everyone, but Shino shrugged their shoulders... then Hinata looked over at Shino.

"Wanna join us?" Asked Hinata.

"No thanks." Said Shino, then calmly walked away.

"More for us then." Said Hinata. "Lets go everyone."

Hinata started to walk towards Ichiraku Ramen's, Haku was slowly walking behind... almost dragging her feet, every once in a while she coughed.

'_S-shit, n-no…I thought Naru healed m-me.' _Thought Haku.

=== Hokage Office ===

Once again, Sarutobi was up to his neck in paper work.

"Damn paper work... hmm, I should train a bunch of rabid squirrel's fire style... yeah, yeah. Then I'll have them burn all the paper work in Konoha…BWHAHAHAHA." Laughed Sarutobi.

"Sir, you can't teach squirrels fire style... you know that." Said Nina in the other room. "Remember what happened to Scaredy and Rodney."

Sarutobi slumped his head, he remembered... poor fuckers didn't stand a chance, after they inhaled the flame... BOOM, squirrel flambé... they went well with sake and ramen.

"Sir, Jonin's Kakashi, Sui-Feng, and Kurenai are here to see you." Said Nina.

"Send them in." Said Sarutobi.

The door opens and the three walked in... well, Sui-Feng hobbled in. Once they got to his desk they gently bowed.

"Raise." Ordered Sarutobi.

The three rose and Sui-Feng placed a folder on his deck, to which he reached out and pulled to him.

"Everything that went down from the time I showed up, till mission complete is in there." Said Sui-Feng, holding her sides.

Sarutobi looked at Sui-Feng, and noticed.

"You may leave Sui-Feng, get to a Med Ninja, and have them fix you up." Said Sarutobi.

Sui-Feng bowed slightly, and left. Sarutobi read through the mission report and stopped, he looked up at Kakashi…who was reading his book. "Kakashi." Said Sarutobi.

"Hmm." Said Kakashi not looking up from his book.

"You mind telling me, why you broke a SSS Rank secret?" Growled Sarutobi.

Kakashi looked up from his book, he closed it a put it away.

"I felt…" Kakashi started.

"LIKE BETREYING THE LEAF!" Yelled Sarutobi.

Kakashi flinched hard, Sarutobi was pissed.

"You know, that under NO circumstances are you to tell ANYONE, that NARU has the NINE TAIL FOX... sealed in him... uh, her." Yelled the Hokage.

"W-wait, you knew?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes I knew…I mean come on, it was so frickin obvious." Said Sarutobi.

=== Flashes Back ===

Naru, or Naruto as most see her was skipping around like a little school girl.

"lollipop, lollipop…oh lolli lollipop." Naru sang.

=== End Flash Back ===

"I mean... do you know of any boy that would sing that song out in the open?" Asked Sarutobi. "While skipping?"

Kakashi was about to say something, but stopped when Sarutobi raised his hand.

"Gai and Lee don't count." Said Sarutobi.

Kakashi put his hand back down, he didn't know what to say.

"What I wanna know is, why didn't Minato tell me?" Asked Kakashi.

Sarutobi looked at him, and shook his head.

"Who he let in his family life was up to HIM... not YOU." Growled Sarutobi. "You are demised."

"But…" Kakashi said.

"LEAVE!" Yelled Sarutobi.

Kakashi shot out of the room so fast he left a dust cloud, Kurenai just held her head and sighed at what she saw.

'_he became a Jonin Teacher over me... my Kami, what did the 4th see in him?'_ Thought Kurenai as she peacefully left.

With them gone, maybe Sarutobi can get back to work.

POOF

'_What now?' _Thought Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked up to see the leader of the ANBU, he could tell she was worried and a little upset.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Haku Momochi is in the hospital, she needs medical attention... GOOD medical attention." Said Yoruichi.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, that's the name of the girl they brought back with them, it said in the report she was sick, but it also said Naru healed her... or tried.

"What happened?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well…" Yoruichi started.

=== Flash Back, Ichiraku Ramen ===

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Naru, Haku and Zazie all walked into the Ichiraku ramen and started to order there food.

"3 specials." Asked Hinata, ordering for herself and her girlfriends

"Meaty meat meat... MEAT, plez." Said Zazie.

"Miso ramen." Asked Naru.

"Uh... I guess fish ramen." Said Haku.

Ayame smiled, she has a lot to cook today, dad was out hunting... uh, 'buying' deer meet. As Ayame cooked she couldn't help but notice that Ino was holding on to Hinata's arm, Ayame was a little upset.

'_I thought that bitch hated Hinata... what's her game... a-and why am I getting so upset.' _Thought Ayame.

Ayame pushed the thoughts away, as she pour everyone's ramen into their bowls and served them. Haku took one bite of her ramen and smiled.

"Mmm, this is good." Said Haku.

"Thank you." Said Ayame.

Everyone was eating their ramen as if they haven't had a good meal in a week, as Haku was eating her ramen, she went into a coughing fit again, this time much harder.

"You ok?" Asked Naru, slurping up her ramen.

"Y-y-yes... I'm *BLECH* *THUMP*" Said Haku, but stopped suddenly.

Naru looked over at Haku, and saw her laying on the ground in a pool over her own blood.

"HAKU!" Yelled Naru.

Naru jumped down to try and help her, the other girls got up looked over, not sure what to do. Hinata jumped down and started to check her.

_This aint good... she's sick, REALLY SICK.' _Thought Hinata. "_Her heart rate is slow, and she's barely breathing."_

Without even a moment's thought Hinata picked up Haku and was about to head to the hospital. Then Yoruichi appeared.

"I'll take her" Said Yoruichi

Hinata handed her over to Yoruichi, who then vanished via flash step, leaving team Sui-Feng, Naru and Ayame worried.

=== Flash back end ===

'_Poor Naru, she's probably crying her eyes out.' _Thought Sarutobi.

"What should we do?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Hmm, I don't know." Said Sarutobi.

"What we should do, is find Tsunade." Said a voice.

Sarutobi turned around in his chair, and saw his most perverted student, Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"J-Jiraiya…what are you doing here?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I was going to do some research, but then I ran into Naru... she seemed pretty bummed about a sick friend, so I wanted to help." Said Jiraiya. "I mean, Minato was my student, I gotta look after Naru... then I can."

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya with disappointment, 'was going to do some research' uh. "She caught you trying to peek in the ladies hot springs…didn't she." Asked Sarutobi.

"Nope…I caught her." Said Jiraiya.

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh, Sarutobi blushed and hid a perverted grin.

"Why did she need to peek, she could just walk in." Asked Yoruichi.

"It was rented out... anyway, back on topic... send a team to find Tsunade." Said Jiraiya.

"You think a ninja team can bring her back, they'd need someone as strong as you to... you plan on leading them don't you?" Said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya smiled and gave Sarutobi the thumps up. "You know it. So...who you got to send."

Sarutobi thought it over. "There is team Sui-Feng…but Sui-Feng has a few broken ribs." Said Sarutobi.

"Hmm, team Sui-Feng huh... is there anyone that could replace her?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Hmm…I think I know someone." Said Jiraiya.

=== Inuzuka Compound, 15 minutes later ===

Zazie was running around the impound, having a blast. She was chasing a little puppy, who wasn't too happy about being chased, Zazie chased the puppy around to the other side of the house. "Come here, Zazie wanna play"

Karui was busy talking to Jiraiya.

"You want me to what?" Asked Karui.

"I'm leading a mission to find Lady Tsunade, and bring her back here, before Haku dies of an unknown illness." Said Jiraiya. "And your gonna lead Team Sui-Feng."

Karui rubbed her chin and thought it over, this would give her some time to teach Hinata a few of Mononoke's moves, and a few of her own... and maybe have a little fun with her. Then again, Tsunade is the grand-daughter of the 1st Hokage, the very man that chased her and her mother out of the leaf.

"Fine... but I get triple pay." Said Karui.

"Great, gather you stuff, I'm gonna find Team Sui-Feng." Said Jiraiya. "Meet me at the gate in 15 minutes.'

Karui went inside to get her stuff. Jiraiya looked down at his wallet and sighed.

'_Girl's gonna clean me out.' _Thought Jiraiya, then left.

Just then Zazie went zipping by laughing like a maniac... as the entire kennel of dogs chased her.

=== Training field #2 ===

Hinata and Sakura were practicing their Kinjutsu with each other trying to keep their minds off of Haku's sickness... it was a real mood killer. Ino and Naru where watching, Ino was trying to cheer Naru up, sadly she wasn't having much luck.

"Naru, you gonna be ok?" Asked Ino.

Naru gently shook her head, Ino gently reach over and hugged Naru.

"Don't worry…I'm sure Haku will be fine, I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can." said Ino. "I know that my clan and the Nara clan have a lot of herbs that could help."

Naru looked up and smiled, she liked this Ino a lot more than the old Ino.

"Really?" Asked Naru.

Ino smiled and nodded, then hugged Naru again.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Said Jiraiya as he appeared in the field.

Ino jumped up and pulled out a kunai, Hinata and Sakura ran up and had their sword ready to strike.

'Hmm_, 3 seconds to get ready to fight…DAMN, this Sui-Feng chick is one hell of a teacher.' _Thought Jiraiya.

Jiraiya held up his hands. "Easy girls... I'm not here to fight, I'm here to give you 3 a mission." Said Jiraiya.

"Mission! From you? Who are you?" Said Hinata.

"He's Jiraiya... the toad sage... he's also my godfather." Said Naru.

Everyone looked at Naru, then back to Jiraiya. Ino put her kunai away, Hinata and Sakura put their swords away.

"So... what's the mission?" Asked Hinata.

Jiraiya smiled to himself, knowing Naru would flip with joy. "I'm leading your team to find Tsunade, she's the best med nin in the world." Said Jiraiya.

Naru jumped up and down, cheering. "YAHOO, Tsunade... fucking cool!" Yelled Naru.

"Wow, we get to go on that important of a mission, cool." Said Hinata.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to... w-wait, Sui-Feng is injured." Said Ino.

"Kurenai could go with us." Said Sakura.

"No, she's technically not a Jonin Instructor... Sui-Feng is just letting her help." Said Hinata.

"Then who's gonna go with us?" Asked Sakura.

"Karui Inugami." Said Jiraiya.

"Who?" Asked Ino.

"Sui-Fēng's second wife... Zazie's mother." Said Sakura.

"Oh... cool." Said Ino.

"Am I going too?" Asked Naru.

Jiraiya turned to Naru and shook his head.

"Sorry, but no... you're not a part of team Sui-Feng." Said Jiraiya.

Naru slumped her head, she'd have to stay here... with Kakashi and Sasu-gay, she looked back up then she felt a gentle touch. Yoruichi looked at her a smiled.

"Don't worry Naru-Chan, you won't be bullied by those morons anymore... I'm joining your team." Said Yoruichi.

Naru smiled and hugged Yoruichi, Jiraiya smiled and started to walk towards the Gates.

"Come on ladies." Said Jiraiya.

=== Konoha Gate ===

Karui was waiting by the gate, she was chewing on a dog toy... loving the squeaking sound it made a she bit it, she looked over at the two Chunin guard staring at her.

"What *squeak* you *squeak* looking *squeak* at *squeak*" Said Karui

The guard looked the other away, trying not to make further eye contact. Karui smiled and turned her head again, and saw Jiraiya and the Genin of Team Sui-Feng walking over. Karui spit out her toy and put it in her bag, then walked up with the rest of them.

"So... any idea where the bitc-er I mean, lady is?" Said Karui.

Jiraiya let it pass, he knew of the Inugami indecent.

"Yes, she may be staying at one of the many casino's in Tanzaku town." Said Jiraiya.

"Let's move out then." Said Karui.

=== a few days later ===

"Are we there yet?" Asked Ino, taking a drink of water from a nearby pond.

"Hmm, almost, in a few more hours." Said Jiraiya, resting against a tree, while reading his book.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Yelled Hinata.

Hinata's hand hit the tree, barely leaving a mark, the impact hurt Hinata hand.

"MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURT!" Yelled Hinata.

Karui shook her head.

"NO, ALL WRONG!" Yelled Karui. "HARD... MUCH FASTER!"

Hinata looked at Karui and nodded, then tried again.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" yelled Hinata again, getting the same result.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Yelled Hinata.

Sakura looked up from her scroll Jiraiya had given her the day before…it was some fire style Jutsu's.

'_Poor Hinata, learning a new jutsu like that, must be hard.' _Thought Sakura.

"AGAIN!" yelled Karui.

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh, the one Sakura loves, and tried again.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Yelled Hinata, this time leaving tiny claw marks on the tree. "Alright... I did it."

Karui smiled at Hinata, the girl truly was impressive.

'_And she did it without a Iron affinity. That girl is gonna be a force to be reckoned with.' _Thought Karui.

"Good... now, DO IT AGAIN!" Said Karui.

Hinata let out a tired 'you gotta be fuckin with me' sigh, but obeyed.

Jiraiya looked up at the sky and whistled.

"Time to start moving!" Yelled Jiraiya.

"Ok." Everyone else yelled.

=== Tanzaku Town, a few hours later===

The group arrived in Tanzaku Town, Jiraiya and Karui had been here before, so they didn't care about the sites. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura on the other hand were awe struck.

"Wow." Said Ino.

"So cool." Said Sakura.

"This is amazing." Said Hinata.

Jiraiya and Karui looked at them and smiled, well Karui rolled her eyes.

"Ok kids, me and Karui are gonna go check out the casinos, while you Genin... have fun." Said Jiraiya.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino didn't need to be told twice, in a instant they were gone.

"Damn... wish they'd be the excited when it came to training." Said Karui. "Oh well."

=== Hinata, Ino, and Sakura ===

"What should we do first?" Asked Ino.

"I say, let's find something to eat." Said Hinata.

"I'm with Hinata on this one, let's find a good meal." Said Sakura.

The girls walked around Tanzaku town and asked where a good place to eat was, all fingers pointed to Tatsuki Arisawa House of Food, apparently the owner Tatsuki has traveled all over the place, and brought back their delicacy's. When they got there Hinata intuitively pulled out Zangetsu.

"H-Hinata…what are you doing?" Asked Ino.

"I smell fear, something's going on in there." Said Hinata.

Hinata pushed her back up to the wall, Ino and Sakura followed. Hinata then peeked in the door widow.

"Three people are inside, two girls, one boy... huh!" Said Hinata, who moved back, she was almost caught.

After a good 5 minutes passed Hinata peeked again, she narrowed her eyes to see through the window.

"Well, what do you see?" Whispered Sakura.

Hinata didn't answer, she was trying to hear what was going on.

=== Inside Tatsuki's Restaurant ===

"For the last time, GET OUT!" Yelled the girl with long orange hair at the counter.

The man responded by swinging his seven foot Zanbato, destroying most of the wall and three tables. He then pointed it toward her and the other girl.

"P-please... give us a week, then we'll have the money." Said the girl with short black hair.

"You think I'm stupid?" Said the man, and was cut off.

"Yes I do." Said Hinata, who busted through the door, Zangetsu in hand, Ino and Sakura followed pursuit.

The two girls took this moment to duck down and hide. Hinata rushed the man and swung her sword, which he blocked…but the impacted scared him.

'_He's not very strong…sure he can wield that massive sword... but he's a pussy.' _Thought Hinata.

"Who are you…did Tatsuki hire you?" Asked the man.

"I don't know who this Tatsuki person is, all I know is... you're a thief!" Said Hinata

Hinata rushed him again, and he blocked again... the man was smiling at his accomplishment... but so was Hinata.

"NOW." Yelled Hinata.

Ino rushed forward and got behind him ready to strike, the man knew he was in trouble now... if he didn't move he'd be hit... but If he lets up on his guard then he'd be cut... Ino went thought her hands sighs and smiled.

"WIND STLYE: SKY UPPERCUT!" Yelled Ino.

Ino dropped down to the floor, then used that momentum as she pushed off the ground and drilled her foot into the back of the man's skull, the man went flying upwards and towards the door, there Sakura was standing and waiting. Sakura pulled out her sword and ran her hands against the smooth part of the blade.

"SCREAM, OICHI!" Said Sakura.

At the moment, the girl with black hair poked her head out. '_S-shit, they found me.' _She thought.

Sakura's Zanpakutō reacted and went into its shikai state, two shadowy hands then shot from the ground and grabbed the man, two more opened the door and then he was thrown out. Sakuichi walked over to Hinata and Ino, who where high fiving each other, Sakuichi then got high five's from them, then she sealed her zanpakutō, and went back to normal. The group turned around, ready to order some food... only to see a sword in the hands of the black haired girls hands.

"I ain't going back... you can't make me." She Said.

"Uh... what?" Said Hinata.

"Don't give me that, the whole soul society is after me." Yelled the girl.

"The soul... what?" Said Sakura.

"Jeez, are they letting anyone become soul reapers?" She yelled again.

"A soul what-err?" Said Ino.

The girl looked at them, then realized... they can't be soul reapers... one. they don't have the uniform... and two, they don't seem to know anything about the Soul Society. She put her sword away and slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry... I thought you were someone else." She said.

The group looked at each other, then nodded.

"It's ok... it was probably the heat of the moment thing." Said Hinata. "So... can we get something to eat?"

"S-sure... give me a second and I'll get your menus." Said the girl. "Orihime... get the customers a drink please."

Orihime, the girl with orange hair poked her head out from her hidden place and smiled.

"Ok, Rukia." Said Orihime.

=== Elsewhere ===

A beam of light shot out of the shadows and graced our thief's cheek, the thief started to bawl.

"P-please, boss... I'm sorry, they caught me off guard." Wined the man.

"I accept your apology, but know this... fail me again, Ichigo Momochi, and Chad here... will snap you like a twig, ain't that right Chad." Said the boss.

Chad, pulled a tree branch from Kami knew where, and easily snapped it.

"That's right boss." Said Chad.

Ichigo swallowed a lump in this throat, then thought of something.

"Can't Chad come with me? I mean, I'd think you'd wanna teach those bitch's a lesson for messing with you." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't tell what his boss was doing from where he was standing, boss always like to sit in the dark... he could make out was the boss was fixing his glasses... it also looked like he was... stabbing something with a senbon needle, over and over again.

"Fine, Chad…go with him... and kill those girls." Said the boss. "Nobody messes with the Tanzaku Town Gang."

X

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU

**Next Time: Tanzaku Town Is Saved**


	15. Tanzaku Town is Saved

Ch 15: Tanzaku Town is Saved.

x

Its been a few hours since Hinata, Sakura and Ino chased Ichigo off, but Hinata couldn't help but feel worried.

"Here's the menus." Said Rukia.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and took the menu, as did her girlfriends.

"Hmm, there's a lot of interesting stuff here, I've never heard of these foods. Pizza? Hamburgers? H-HOTDOGS? You... you serve dog?" Said Hinata.

Rukia laughed an shook her head.

"No, it's not dog... it's pig meat" Said Rukia.

"Oh... well, I don't know what I wanna eat." Said Hinata.

"Hmm, I think... I'll try... spaghetti?" Said Ino.

"Hmm... I'll have, a cheese burger?" Said Sakura.

"Uh... I'll try a meat lovers pizza? I guess." Said Hinata

Rukia nodded her head, then turned around to the kitchen. At that moment Orihime walked out with some tea, she sat the glasses down and poured everyone there drinks.

"Your food will be done in about 10-30 minutes." Said Orihime.

"Wow, what... you gotta make it fresh?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes... it won't taste very good if its not cooked fresh as fresh can be." Said Rukia from the kitchen.

"Oh... makes sense." Said Hinata.

=== Gang Hideout ===

"You ready to kill some sluts Chad?" Yelled Ichigo proudly.

"Sure... I guess." Said Chad.

Chad got off the ground and popped his neck, then cracked his knuckles.

"Show me to those girls... they won't know what hit them." Said Chad.

"Damn right, we'll kill those Ninja's." Yelled Ichigo.

"NINJA... you didn't say anything about Ninja's earlier." Said the boss. "New plan, lure them here, we'll kill them on our turf."

"But, why not in the open, we need to make an example of these shits." Yelled Ichigo.

A beam shot out where the boss was standing and slammed into Ichigo's arm, pinning him to the wall.

"AHHHH!" Yelled Ichigo.

"I said, lure them HERE!" Growled the boss.

The beam faded away, freeing Ichigo, who was holding his arm.

"Y-yes boss." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo took off running, Chad followed. The bosses went back to the top floor of his hideout. He looked out the window and watched his two lackeys run towards Tatsuki's Place, and smiled. "Soon... very soon, this town will be mine, for I, Uryu, the last Quincy, has said so." Said Uryu.

=== Tatsuki's Place ===

"This stuff is good." Yelled Ino. "it taste like Ayame's special."

"Really, let me try." Said Hinata, taking a bite. "Wow, you're right."

"Oh, oh... let me try pizza." Said Sakura.

Orihime smiled, these girls really love Tatsuki's cooking. It made them happy. Rukia on the other hand was worried, not about Uryu and his gang…but about Hinata.

'_T-this girl, her looks, attitude and moves... She reminds me of someone... but who?'_ Thought Rukia.

"To bad Sensei ain't here, she would have loved to try the…" Sakura started, then grabbed the menu. "Chili... it says there are peppers and stuff in it."

"Yeah, well, mom cracked her ribs." Said Hinata.

'_So your mother likes hot foods uh... wonder if she likes them as much as Sui-Feng di- HOLY SHIT!' _Rukia thought '_T-this girl... s-she's... no, Sui-Feng... s-she's found me.'_

"Sounds like she'd be a great customer... what's your mother's name?" Asked Orihime.

Rukia listen closely, she had to know.

"Sui-Feng." Said Hinata.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Yelled Rukia, getting everyone to look over. "Huh... I... uh."

Rukia hung her head, she really needed to work on staying quite when she hears upsetting news.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hinata.

"Its... *sigh* your mother is after me." Said Rukia.

Hinata blinked a few times, she looked over at Sakura and Ino who just shrugged there shoulders, she looked at Orihime, who looked worried/anger.

"I don't think you're my mother's type." Said Hinata.

Rukia looked up in confuses

"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful... but you're to tame." Said Hinata.

"Not like that, I mean after me... I have a bounty on my head." Said Rukia.

Hinata's eyes widened, her mother's a head hunter... damn, she's AWSOME.

"What did you do?" Asked Ino.

Rukia sighed again, she already found out... might as well talk. "For falling in love, with a Human." Said Rukia.

This news got everyone talking, Orihime already knew about this so she stayed quiet.

"W-wait... what?" Said Sakura.

"You heard me." Said Rukia.

"Explain please." Asked Hinata.

"Well long story short... I'm a Shinigami... I-in training, on a training trip to the human world about... seventeen years ago, I meet Orihime." Said Rukia gently grabbing Orihime's hand. "I performed two forbidden move's, one bonds me and Orihime in life, the other hides me."

Rukia took a break, giving the girls time to take everything in.

"What's the point of the life bonding one." Asked Sakura.

"Well, I'm a Shinigami... in training, my life expectency is about nine hundred thousand years, so long as I'm alive, Orihime stays young and beautiful." Said Rukia. "Cause there's no way in hell, I'm breaking the law to love a human... and she dies, leaving me a widow for thousands of years."

"Oh... ok." Said Sakura.

Hinata was sitting quietly, thinking of something.

"And the other one?" Asked Hinata. "What does it do exactly?"

"So long as I don't get into any big fights that use a lot of power, I'm hidden." Said Rukia.

"Ok, with this so far... what does Sui-Feng have to do with it?" Asked Ino.

"Sui-Feng was the captain of squad two, and leader of the punishment force... its kinda like a ninja villages Anbu." Said Rukia.

"What a coincidence, Sui-Feng quit the Anbu a few weeks ago, and she was the leader." Said Hinata.

"it was no, coincidence, it was very appealing to her." Said Rukia. "She lead most of the captains to the human realm to hunt me down…I'm surprised she hasn't found me yet."

"She has a family now... she's in the same boat as you." Said Sakura. "Your proof is Hinata."

Rukia smiled, she's right, Sui-Feng must have fallen in love while in the human world. If Sui-Feng turned her in, she'd turn herself in.

"Sui-Feng... thank you." Whispered Rukia.

=== Konoha Hospital ====

"AAAAAHHCOO" Sneezed Sui-Feng. "AHHHHH, MY FUCKING RIBS!" '_Oh... and my balls._'

=== Tanzaku Town ===

"So... if my mother is a Shinigami... then that means... I'm one to right?" Asked Hinata.

"Kinda... you have the power of one, so does Sakura." Said Rukia. "The power of a Soul Reaper is passed on in many ways... well, not really... its birth or sex."

Sakura smirked, Rukia knew that smirk... it's the same one Orihime has after her and Rukia have sex.

"You two are an item?" Asked Rukia.

"Yup... Ino is too." Said Rukia.

Rukia looked down at Hinata and smiled.

"Ooooh, got us a playa... let me guess... you have more than these girls too." Asked Rukia jokingly.

"Yes... there's my Sister Hana, Anko-sensei... Tsunami... and a think Karui has been coming on to me." Said Hinata.

Rukia's jaw dropped.

"Damn girl... you're lucky." Said Rukia.

Hinata just smiled... then she pulled her sword off her back and spun around.

"Back for round two?" Yelled Hinata.

In that instant, the wall exploded and a huge energy ball shot from the dust, Hinata went into action. She jumped from her seat and pulled Zangetsu off her back and swung it horizontally, and managed to fire off a wave of energy, like she did back in Wave. The two moves clashed and canceled each other out. Chad was stunned, no one as ever stopped his move.

'_This is bad, boss was right we need to lure them.' _Thought Chad.

Ichigo was about to charge in, but Chad stopped him.

"if you want to see Tatsuki alive... you have to save her." Yelled Chad, then retreated, along with Ichigo, leaving the girls in a state of confusion.

"Come on, lets go!" Yelled Hinata, rushing after them.

"H-Hey, wait for us." Yelled Ino and Sakura, following behind.

Rukia stayed where they where, Orihime looked over at Rukia.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Asked Orihime.

"Orihime, I can't, I-if I use my power..." Rukia started. But stopped when Orihime kissed her cheek. "I understand... it's just, your letting that control a huge part of your life." Said Orihime.

=== Uryu's Hideout ===

Hinata, Sakura and Ino chased Chad all the way to the abandoned sewing factory, they hopped the old rusty fence and looked around, well, Hinata sniffed.

"I got their scent... smells like strawberries." Said Hinata.

The girls walked into the building and looked around, there was barely any lighting, so it was gonna be hard to see anything, then Hinata thought she heard something... something familiar. "DUCK!" Yelled Hinata, ducking down.

Sakura and Ino followed suit, just in time to avoid Ichigo's massive Zanbato from chopping off their heads as it sailed over head, imbedding itself in the wall. Ichigo landed on the handle.

"impressive, no one has ever dodged that move before." Said Ichigo. "Well, my brother Zabuza did, but that's because he made it."

"Z-ZABUZA!" The girls yelled.

"OH! You heard of him?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah... we kicked his ass." Said Sakura.

In an instant, Ichigo ripped his sword from the wall and was upon Sakura, sword held high, he brought it down fast.

KLANG

Hinata blocked and pushed back.

"I got this, you two go on ahead." Yelled Hinata.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and nodded, then ran towards the stairs.

"Good luck Hinata." Yelled Ino.

"Hehe, who needs luck." Hinata said, kicking Ichigo in the gut, forcing him to back away. "When you got skill"

Hinata rushed forward swinging Zangetsu around effortlessly, pushing Ichigo back into a wall. Ichigo slammed his sword into the ground, and used it to quickly throw himself at Hinata. Ichigo slammed into Hinata using all of his weight, Hinata stumbled backwards.

"**He's not as strong as Zabuza was, but he's faster... be careful.**" Said Zangetsu.

"No shit!" Muttered Hinata, then slammed Zangetsu into the ground and went through hand signs.

"**LIGHTING STYLE: INFINITE LIGHTING SHOT!**" Yelled Hinata, her hands surrounded by lightning.

Hinata trusted both of her arms towards Ichigo repeatable, shooting lighting orbs from her hands, Ichigo jumped and dodged them while he also went thought hand sighs.

"**WIND STYLE: THUNDER CLAP!**" Yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo clapped his hand, sending a huge shock wave made of wind, sending most of Hinata's Lighting orbs back at her, and electrocuting her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Hinata.

Ichigo took this chance to do some close and personal damage, he got point blank, and drilled his hand into Hinata's gut, making her cough up blood. The focus from the punch threw Hinata into her sword, and dislodged it from the ground. Ichigo smirked at Hinata as she tried to get back up. Hinata managed to stand, she pointed her sword at Ichigo.

"I'm gonna kill you." Growled Hinata.

Ichigo snickered, then went into full blow laughter.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Yelled Ichigo, charging Hinata again.

Ichigo slammed Hinata up agents the wall, pinning her by the throat, choking her. Ichigo watched as Hinata struggled to get away, but her muscles are still fucked up from being electrocuted. Hinata's vision started to fade, it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Any last words?" Said Ichigo.

Hinata mouth just opened and closed as she gasped for air, then stopped. Ichigo snickered and punched her one last time, making sure she was dead…then let her body drop.

"One down." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his back towards Hinata and went to get his sword, not noticing the dark, evil aura coming off of her.

=== Sakura and Ino ===

Sakura and Ino just made it to the 2nd floor, they looked around to see large pieces of contrete hanging from the ceiling, and a lot of punching bags.

"So... you followed." Said Chad, stepping out form behind a pillar.

Both girls got into their fighting stance, then noticed something…Chad's arms... what was on them. His right arm had black armor on it, and his left had white armor.

"W-what the fuck are you?" Said Sakura.

"I'm a FullBringer." Said Chad.

"What the fuck is that?" Yelled Ino.

"Well... I would tell you, but that would spoil future episodes of bleach." Said Chad. "Only reason I'm telling you what I am, is so true bleach fans dont get pissy at Moka McDowell, for not calling me by the proper title."

"Makes sence." Said Sakura "Anyway... get ready to fight."

"I'll fight him, you go on ahead." Said Ino.

"You crazy?" Yelled Sakura.

"No... for some reason, I feel like... like I need to fight him." Said Ino.

Sakura looked at Ino, then nodded... she ran past Chad, who surprisingly let her pass, before she went up the stairs she turned around.

"Don't die." Said Sakura, then she ran up the stairs

"Don't plan to." Said Ino.

"You're brave... fighting me alone... no one has ever tried to do that." Said Chad.

Ino smiled, then charged, she closed the gap between them and started to hit Chad with a barrage of punches and kicks... that had no effect. Chad pulled his left arm back and swung at Ino... connecting with her face, Ino went sailing across the room, and was about to ht the wall.

"**WIND BARRIER!**" Yelled Ino.

A wind surrounded Ino, and stopped her from hitting the wall. Ino landed on the floor and went thought hand signs, and rushed Chad again. Then she lunged and started to twist her body, she got this move from watching Hinata.

"**TORANDO SPIN!**" Yelled Ino.

Ino drilled Chad in the gut, and managed to hurt him, or so she thought. Chad slammed his hands down on to Ino's head making her bounce off the ground from the impact. Ino struggled to get up, but was then lifted up by Chad, and throwm across the room again, Ino hit the wall hard. Her eyes where clamped shut, why did she want to fight him alone... something just screamed out to her to fight this man... to fight this FullBringer. Ino opened her eyes in time to see Chad right above her, his right arm had flames shooting out of the back of it, and then he punched, Ino brought up her hands to protect herself and closer her eyes.

=== Sakura ===

Sakura ran up the stairs, finally reaching the top. "SCREAM, OICHI!" Yelled Sakura, activating her Zanpakutō.

"So... I'm facing a soul reaper." Said Uryu, as he stepped from the shadows, holding a big blue bow.

Sakuichi didn't respond to him with an answers, she just shot her shadow hands from the ground at him, it seemed as if Sakuichi would win this with ease... seemed like it. Uryu quickly lifted his bow and shot arrows of light off it, and destroyed Sakuichi's hands. Sakuichi growled and sent more and more at him, to which Uryu destroyed. Sakuichi continued to send more at him, while one hand slowly snaked around to the back.

"I grow bored of this." Said Uryu.

Uryu pulled back his bow as far as he could and shot ten arrows at a time, forcing Sakuichi to focus on defense only, her shadow hands all fell back and shielded her. Uryu stepped closer and closer, making each strike more and more powerful... till Sakuichi's shadows couldn't take the stress any more and shattered.

"S-Shit!" Yelled Sakuichi.

Sakuichi jumped back to avoid the arrows, sadly she wasn't fast enough…one got her the leg and pinned her, Sakuichi reached down to grab it, to try and pull it out... but the second she touched it, it burned her. Sakuichi looked up as Uryu loomed over head, he pulled back his bow and got ready to fire.

=== Hinata ===

Ichigo reached down and picked up his sword and twirled it around, then felt a presence.

"So your alive huh." Ichigo said, he started to turn around. "I'll be nice and kill... w-what the hell?"

Hinata was standing up, her eyes consist of black pupils, white irises and black sclera. She also was wearing a fraction of a mask over the upper right part of her face, from the looks of the mask, it looked canine.

"**What's that... you're gonna what?" **asked Hinata, her voice dark and evil.

Ichigo stepped back, this chakra imitating from her... it wasn't human... it was something far more evil. Hinata rushed at Ichigo and swung her sword, Ichigo went to block... but Hinata new found strength was to much, and completely destroyed Ichigo's sword.

"W-what the..." Ichigo started, but was cut off when Hinata kicked him in the balls. "ACK!"

"**Oh... I'm sorry... did I hurt you... HAHAHAHAHA!**" Laughed Hinata.

Hinata then kicked Ichigo in the stomach, launching him into the wall... cratering it. Ichigo tried to get up, but couldn't…Hinata broke his back.

'_S-shit not good._' Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo felt something on his neck, he looked down to see Hinata's sword right up against it.

"**Any last words.**" Hinata taunted.

"P-please... s-spare me." Ichigo cried.

"**Sorry... not gonna happen.**" Said Hinata.

Hinata raised her sword ready to chop off Ichigo's head, then stopped. Hinata dropped her sword and held her head.

"**No... w-why do you have to interfere Zangetsu.**" Yelled Hinata.

Hinata's mask crumbled away, then Hinata slumped down.

"W-what happened?" Groaned Hinata.

Ichigo wasn't sure what the hell was going on, he just decided to play possum, and hope Hinata doesn't notice.

Hinata looked up and saw Ichigo laying there…covered in some of his own blood. "D-did I kill him?" Said Hinata, who sniffed the air. "YUP... I killed him, he smells like shit."

'_What, you scared me.' _Ichigo thought.

Hinata leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes.

=== Ino ===

Ino waited what seemed like forever for Chad's punch to hit her, she slowly opened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw. She caught Chad's fist... but even more surprising she had similar armor her left arm was covered in black armor.

"SWEET!" Yelled Ino.

Ino pushed Chad away from her, she threw her arm forward... nothing happened.

'_What the?' _Ino thought.

Ino pulled her arm back and tried again…nothing happened. Chad tried to punch Ino again, Ino moved out of the way and ran from him. She quickly turned around and swung her arm... still nothing happened.

'_This is bad, h-how do I use this power?' _Ino thought.

"DIE!" Chad yelled, closing the gap.

Ino threw her arms up again and screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ino yelled.

"AHHH!" Yelled Chad.

CRASH.

Ino slowly opened her eyes to see Chad, half way across the room, laying on the ground. Ino could only blink... she looked down at her hand, and notice a very faint glow. Ino slowly balled her hand into a fist.

'S_o that's what this fist does._' Ino thought, then looked at her other bare arm. '_Hmm, I wonder why this fist doesn't have armor._'

"Oooo." Groaned Chad.

Ino looked back at Chad, she tried using her power again... and accidentally brought the wall down on him.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Ino.

Ino ran over and moved the rubble off of him, then checked his vitals... he's alive... barely, Ino then went to find rope to tie him up... very happy with her achievement.

"I did it!" Yelled Ino, then she thought of something. "How do I cancel my power?"

Ino arm went back to normal instantly, making her blink. She shrugged her shoulders and started to tie Chad up.

=== Sakuichi ===

Uryu was about to let go of his bow, and shoot Sakuichi in the head.

"**DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!**" Came a voice. "**TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN!**"

Uryu's hand froze to his bow, making it imposable for him to let go. Both Sakura and Uryu looked over to where the voice came from, Sakuichi's eye's widened when she saw, Rukia and her pure white Zanpakutō, and a beautiful white ribbon tied to it. Rukia ran towards Uryu... and tripped over her ribbon and smashed her face into the ground.

"OW... Damn it!" Rukia cursed "Sode no Shirayuki... you're a bitch."

"**Hehe, gets you every time.**" Said Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia quickly gets up just in time to dodge Uryu's shots, then charges at him, Uryu pulled his bow back and tried to fire at the approaching Rukia, but then saw a black arm out of the corner of his eye. Uryu jumped back away from the attack and backed away, Uryu began to panic.

'_This is bad... I'm out numbered two to one.' _Uryu thought.

Uryu started to shoot wildly at Sakuichi and Rukia, the two of them easily dodged.

"**SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!" **Yelled Rukia.

Rukia swung her sword at Uryu and formed a circle of ice under him... Ice shot up from the circle and almost hit him, Uryu was about to jump out the window and make a break for it... but couldn't move, he looked down to see his legs were being held by Sakuichi's black shadow hands. Rukia swung her sword again, incasing Uryu in ice up to his neck.

"Now, where is Tatsuki?" asked Rukia

"how should i know...last i heard she was heading to leaf" said Uryu

=== Tatsuki's Place, hours later ===

Jiraiya and Karui enter the restaurant and saw the girls talking and enjoying a good meal, they also noticed the place was in bad shape... as if there was a fight here.

"What happened here?" Asked Karui.

Rukia was about to talk, but Orihime beat her to the punch.

"it was the biggest and bestest fourth of July day ever, it happens once a year on the twenty-four of August, it when a big fat man ride all over the world on his giant fairy drawn pumpkin, and breaks into your house and pinches all the good little boys and girls that ain't wearing green, and then hides rotten eggs all over the house" Said Orihime.

"Hey... miss, can I buy some pot from you?" Asked Karui.

"Anyway... we found Tsunade... so lets get going girls." Said Jiraiya.

"Ok... see ya girls later." Said Hinata.

=== Hinata's Mindscape ===

Zangetsu was standing in the middle of the field, when a figure walked up behind him, who ever it was looked like Hinata... only her eyes had black pupils, white irises and black sclera, She also has black nails, she was wearing a white Shihakusho with a black cloth belt.

"**You're an ass... why did you stop me.**" Growled the Hinata look alike.

"**I was trying the human emotion... humor... was it funny... Atanih?" **Said Zangetsu with a smile.

"**FUCK NO!**" Yelled Atanih.

=== Tatsuki's Place ===

"Bye... and thanks for the help." Said Rukia.

And with that they left, Orihime smiled and kissed Rukia.

"That was sweet of you... going to help them." Said Orihime.

Rukia smiled, but felt nervous... she'd used a lot of reishi.

=== Soul Society ===

"RUKIA'S REISHI DETECTED... RUKIA'S REISHI DETECTED!" Went the alarm.

"We found her, inform the search party at once." Said a old man. "Bring her back... alive."

X

End

**Next time- Tsunade V.S. Hinata**


	16. Tsunade VS Hinata

Chapter 16: Tsunade vs. Hinata.

=== Tanzaku Town Casino ===

The gang walked into the casino and started to head to where Tsunade was supposable to be. Hinata looked around all over the place like a puppy, so many sounds, it was exiting, as she was looking around she noticed Ino staring at her hands, balling her left hand into a fist from time to time.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hinata.

Ino looked up and smiled.

"trying to use my FullBringer powers." Said Ino.

"Your what?" Said Hinata.

"FullBringer... its apparently what I am." Said Ino.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, not understanding, or knowing about Ino's new found power.

"She has a similar power to Chad." Said Sakura.

"Oh... cool." Said Hinata.

Ino smiled at the complement, now knowing that if she was still a Sasuke fan girl, Sasuke would just say 'humph'.

"How do you activate it?" Asked Hinata.

Ino sweat dropped.

"Hehe... I don't know how, the first time was an accident." Said Ino.

Hinata slightly frowned, she wanted to see Ino's power. "That bites, maybe mom can help you use it help we get back." Said Hinata.

"I hope so." Said Ino.

"There she is." Said Jiraiya.

The girls looked over to see a blond woman, downing a large bottle of sake, she looked like she was in her twenties. Standing next to her another young woman with black hair, she was also holding a pig.

"Lady Tsunade... please, lets leave, we've won." Said the women.

"Pipe down Shizune," Said Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade, long time no see." Said Jiraiya as he sat beside her.

"Fuck... I knew it, shit always happens to me when I win." Growled Tsunade.

=== hours later ===

After Tsunade played and lost all her money, did they leave the playing area, and went to the bar area.

"Tsunade, we need you back in the village." Said Jiraiya.

"Not going." Said Tsunade.

Tsunade happened to look over and saw Karui, staring angrily at her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Said Tsunade.

Karui growled angrily, and almost attacked her... but held back, she was gonna get paid 600,000 ryo's for this mission, so she didn't wanna fuck it up.

"Why take a picture of someone I despise." Said Karui.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow, then Shizune spoke up.

"What did she ever do to you, to deserve such hostility from you." Said Shizune.

"She is the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the same Hashirama Senju, that chased me and my mother out of Konoha, 100 years ago." Growled Karui.

Tsunade's eyes widened, then remembered hearing stories about that, she thought her grandfather was stupid for doing so.

"Tsunade, back to the topic... there's a girl that is very sick... and dieing, please…you're the only one that can help her." Said Jiraiya.

"I'm going back to heal one little girl... probably her fault she got sick anyway." Said Tsunade.

Hinata gripped her chair, how can you blame someone for getting sick.

"Please... it's not just for her, it's for Naru." Said Jiraiya.

"You mean the nine tailed brat? That's got nothing to do with me." Said Tsunade.

Hinata's eyes narrowed, she let out a low growl... Karui heard it, Sakura and Ino didn't hear it, but could tell Hinata was getting upset at that she was saying.

"Tsunade, you're the closest thing to family she's got... please." Begged Jiraiya.

"NO, why dont you ask what's her name to heal the girl, you know the one protecting her." Said Tsunade.

"Sui-Feng?" Said Jiraiya. "She doesn't know any healing Jutsu's."

"Then the bitch better learn." Said Tsunade.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Yelled Hinata.

Hinata tried to attack Tsunade by jumping across the table, but was stopped by Jiraiya and Karui. Tsunade just stared at Hinata as she swiped at her.

"What's her problem?" Asked Tsunade.

"You just called her mother a bitch." Said Karui. "Not only that, you called her best friend a brat, and your gonna let another friend of hers die."

Tsunade looked back at Hinata.

"Oh, so I guess I made you mad…huh?" Said Tsunade. "What you gonna do?"

Hinata responded by spitting on Tsunade, which resulted in Tsunade slugging Hinata through a wall, the other looked behind them, checking to see if Hinata is ok. Tsunade was wiping her face.

"Little bitch." Growled Tsunade.

"**TUNNELING FANG!**" Yelled Hinata, as she shot from the dust.

Tsunade turned around and took it full force, Tsunade was sent flying thought a wall, and fell 3 stories to the ground. Hinata jumped through the wall and dropped to the street below, the rest followed. Tsunade slowly got up and glared at Hinata.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Yelled Tsunade, ran at Hinata, she leapt into the air, she shot her leg up and fell back to the ground. "**HEAVEN'S KICK OF PAIN!**" Yelled Tsunade.

Hinata jumped out of the way just in time, Tsunade foot hit the ground and created a huge crater and kicked up a lot of dust, temporally blinding Hinata. As Hinata was wiping the dirt for her eyes Tsunade rammed her, Hinata flew down the streets, and out of the town, hitting the ground and bouncing several times. Tsunade chased after her, as did the rest of the group. Then Tsunade got there she was surprised to see Hinata standing…panting and wheezing, but standing, that's not possible…a hit like that should have broken every bone in the human body, needles to say... everyone was shocked.

"Impressive... how are you still standing?" Asked Tsunade.

Hinata smiled through her wheezing. "Hehe... a-at the moment of impact I created a small field of lighting chakra around me, you may have sent me flying... but I barely felt a thing." Said Hinata.

Tsunade looked down to see some static still on her arm, then looked back up at Hinata.

'_Clever._' Thought Tsunade.

Hinata pulled Zangetsu of her back and readied it, Tsunade only smirked.

"You think you'll beat me with that toy of yours." Said Tsunade.

Tsunade bolted towards Hinata running through hand sighs, Hinata also ran at Tsunade. Tsunade stopped suddenly and slammed her hands into the ground.

"**EARTH STYLE: SHAKING GROUND!**" Yelled Tsunade.

The ground started to shake and break up under Hinata, forcing her to jump into the air. Hinata swung Zangetsu and shot a energy wave, Tsunade jumped back to dodge it.

"**LIGHTING SHOT!**" Yelled Hinata.

Tsunade looked up and saw balls of lighting barreling towards her, she quickly bent down and rip up some of the earth, and threw it at the bolt…the two clashed and cancel each other. Hinata gracefully landed and charged again, Hinata jumped in the air and swung at Tsunade, trying to chop her in half... but Tsunade caught it. Hinata was now slightly dangling.

"Let go you bitch!" Yelled Hinata.

Tsunade easily ripped Zangetsu from her hands, then threw it off to the side, then cracked her in the face... Hinata went tumbling backwards, this time she didn't have time to put up a chakra shield. Hinata slide across the ground, Tsunade smirked and swung her arm in the air.

"Is that all you've got?" Said Tsunade.

"**SHUNKO!**" Yelled Hinata.

Lightning chakra coursed over Hinata body…destroying her clan jacket and revealing her black tee-shirt underneath, Hinata's Shunkō isn't as strong as Sui-Fēng's seeing how she hasn't started her wind charka training yet... but it should be strong enough to make her even with Tsunade.

"Get ready." Growled Hinata.

_It's always hard,  
>When the journey begins.<em>

Hinata charged at Tsunade with new and amazing speed, catching Tsunade off guard, Hinata threw a barrage of punches at Tsunade. Tsunade tried to block them, but couldn't keep up with Hinata's speed, and each hit shocked Tsunade... causing her to have little muscles spasms.

_Hard to find your way;  
>Hard to make amends.<em>

Tsunade, getting annoyed and frustrated, slammed her fist into the ground, ripping it apart. To avoid being hurt, Hinata had to jump back... and before she countered, Tsunade was upon her... fist glowing with chakra.

"YOU BITCH!" Yelled Tsunade.

_But there's nothing you can't do,  
>'Cause you've got the power inside of you.<br>_

Hinata jumped out of the way of Tsunade first attack, but Tsunade grabbed Hinata leg then slammed her into the ground. Tsunade pulled her fist back, ready to smash Hinata face…but Hinata just finished her hand signs.

_It's never easy,  
>To make a choice:<em>

"**DUAL LIGHTING SCATTER SHOT!**" Yelled Hinata.

Lightning shot from Hinata's hands wildly, and hit Tsunade directly in the chest…throwing her off of Hinata, Hinata quickly stood up and got in her stance again. Tsunade was cursing and screaming as she stood up…saying stuff like 'a genin can't be this strong' or 'bitch got lucky'

"It's not that I'm strong... your just weak." Said Hinata.

_To keep things inside,  
>Or raise your voice.<em>

"WHAT?" Yelled Tsunade.

"You heard me, you OLD drunken bitch." Growled Hinata.

Tsunade face turned red, she was beyond pissed. She stomped her foot into the ground a cause a mini-earthquake, then she charged at Hinata and started to swing wildly, Hinata was able to dodge them easily…but was still being careful.

_But for everyone there comes a time  
>When the light inside begins to shine.<em>

Hinata took a step back to dodge a kick from Tsunade and slipped on something, Hinata hit the ground hard. Hinata looked to see what she tripped over and saw it was Zangetsu... Hinata grabbed it and rolled away from Tsunade's foot. Once Hinata got far enough away form Tsunade she jumped into the air and swung Zangetsu…hoping to fire off a wave again, she didn't.

'_SHIT!_' Thought Hinata.

_It's not always right or wrong,  
>As long as your spirit's strong.<em>

Once again Hinata fell toward Tsunade, and once again Tsunade caught Zangetsu with her hands, and threw it off to the side.

"Nice try!" Yelled Tsunade.

_It's not always win or lose,  
>It's the road you choose;<br>The answer's within._

Tsunade pulled back her first and aimed to punch Hinata's face, but Hinata caught it.

"Nice try." Hinata mocked.

Hinata then kicked Tsunade in the breast... hard, freeing herself.

Hinata jumped back to get distant, then she started to twist her body.

"**TUNNELING FANG!**" Yelled Hinata.

Hinata barreled towards Tsunade, Tsunade laughed.__

_It's not always black and white,  
>But your heart always knows what's right.<br>But let the journey begin—_

"Don't you know that using the same move twice..." Tsunade started, she pulled her fist back. "Could kill you."

"**LIGHTNING STYLE!**_"_ Yelled Hinata, causing her tunneling fang to course with lightning.

It was to late for Tsunade to stop her attack, her fist connected with Hinata's lighting tunneling fang, and got the piss shocked out of her, Tsunade fell backwards and hit the ground.__

_So many choices;  
>How do we know?<br>So many places;  
>Where do we go?<em>

Hinata stopped her move and landed above Tsunade, she glared down at her. "You're coming back with us, like it or not!" Growled Hinata.

Tsunade's eyes shot open, she quickly got up and drilled Hinata in the face, sending her flying. Then she chased after Hinata, she grabbed Hinata by the leg and slammed her into the ground then tossed to the side, and quickly went thought hand signs.

_What should I say?  
>What should I do?<br>Still, we're together: me and you!_

"I've had it, no more holding back!" Yelled Tsunade, her face red with anger.

Tsunade finished her hand sighed and cause the earth to shoot up under Hinata, throwing her into the air.

'_F-fuck... this hurts._' Thought Hinata.__

_It's not always right or wrong,  
>As long as your spirit's strong.<br>It's not always win or lose,_

Hinata fell back to the ground, and was stopped by Tsunade's foot drilling into her back... sending her flying into the ground. Before Hinata could even get up, Tsunade kicked her again.

_It's the road you choose;  
>The answer's within.<em>

Hinata rolled across the ground, and finally came to a stop. Hinata laid limp, and was motionless. Everyone looked over at her, Sakura and Ino where almost in tears... their lover was dead.

"Heh... gotta say, kid pushed me." Muttered Tsunade.

Tsunade was about to walk away, then a rock cracked her in the back of the bed.__

_It's not always black and white,  
>But your heart always knows what's right.<br>But let the journey begin: Here we go_

Tsunade head whipped around to see Hinata, standing... barely.

"Hehe... is that all you got?" Hinata Said, blood trickling from her mouth, not realizing her Shunkō just de-activated. "Bitch."

_There's nothing you can't do,  
>'Cause you've got the power inside of you.<br>It's not always right or wrong,  
>As long as your spirit's strong.<em>

Tsunade eyes widened in anger again, the girl doesn't learn. Tsunade had enough, she charged at Hinata, fist glowing even brighter then before. Jiraiya's eyes also widen.

"TSUNADE, NO!" Yelled Jiraiya, knowing it was to late.

_It's not always win or lose,  
>It's the road you choose;<br>The answer's within._

Tsunade soon closed the gap and drilled a bone destroying punch into Hinata's face, sending her flying into a near by boulder destroying it... and burying her.

_It's not always black and white,  
>but your heart always knows what's right.<br>Let the journey begin: Here we go_

Tsunade stared at the pile of rock that covered Hinata's body, then turned and started to leave... she started to walk past the group.

"Shizune... let's go." Said Tsunade.

=== Hinata's Mindscape ===

"Wake up." Came a voice.

Hinata rolled over and mumbled something, trying to stay asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Said the voice again.

Hinata yawned at rolled over again, she was woken up then a foot kicked her in ass.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Yelled the voice.

Hinata shot up, she was pissed.

"Who the fuck did that?" Growled Hinata.

Hinata looked around and saw she was in a forest.

'_What the fuck?' _Thought Hinata, then remembered she was kicked.

Hinata turned around to see a girl, about her mother's age... Tsume's age. She wore a loose, white, sleeveless shirt, and a short blue dress, the feel just above her knees. She had a band around each arm and a necklace with four old wolf teeth, she wore large while circular earrings, and a third band around her forehead…she also had the Inuzuka clan mark on her cheeks. After giving her a good look over Hinata knew who she was…but how is she here.

"Mononoke... Inuzuka?" Said Hinata, then quickly bowed.

"Get up." Said Mononoke.

Hinata did as she was told, and stared at Mononoke.

"Why are you here... most importantly... HOW?" Asked Hinata.

Mononoke pointed up to the sky.

"I asked Kami if she'd let me talk to you." Said Mononoke. "Why I'm here... is to teach you one of my moves."

Hinata's eye's widened, a move... from Mononoke... the first Inuzuka.

"R-r-really... why?" Asked Hinata.

"You have potential, you're just like me... so I wanna teach you... my original style." Said Mononoke. "Wolf Style."

=== Hinata's mindscape: treetops ===

"Should we introduce ourselves to her?" Asked a young male voice.

"No... not yet, she's not ready for me yet." Said an adult female voice.

"YOU... you mean US." Yelled the male.

"Shut up... 'SLAVE'" Growled the female.

"You're a real bitch." Said the male, he was about to say a name…but was kick out of the tree.

"Don't spoil anything." Yelled the girl.

'_Those true bleach fans will know who I am.'_ Thought the girl.

=== Hinata ===

"Wolf style... wow." Said Hinata.

Mononoke motioned for Hinata to come closer, and she did. Once Hinata was close enough Mononoke kissed her... deeply. After ten seconds she broke the kiss, Hinata's face was slightly red.

"W-why did you kiss me?" Asked Hinata.

"I transferred the move to you through skin contact." Said Mononoke.

"Oh... but if it's just skin contact... then why the kiss?" Asked Hinata.

"I felt like it." Said Mononoke, who was licking her lips.

Hinata smiled, suddenly a light shined over Mononoke, and started to lift her.

"Time to go…kick some ass for me, and tell Karui hello for me." Said Mononoke.

"Ok." Said Hinata.

Hinata was about to leave her mindscape, but stopped when Mononoke called out.

"Hinata... one more thing." Said Mononoke.

Hinata turned to Mononoke and smiled.

"What?" Asked Hinata.

Mononoke gave her a thumbs up and gave off the Inuzuka trade mark grin.

"Go wild." Said Mononoke, then vanished into the clouds.

Hinata smiled, then focused her chakra to leave her inner world. 

=== real world ===

"Shizune... lets go." Said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded her head to her master and started to follow.

"Where you going?" Called out Hinata.

Tsunade froze and turned around to see Hinata, standing. Sakura and Ino let out a loud cheer, greatly impressed by Hinata's strength. Tsunade balled her hand into a fist.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Yelled Tsunade.

Tsunade barreled towards Hinata again, Jiraiya was about to stop her, but Karui stopped him.

"Don't interfere." Said Karui. "Hinata hasn't asked for help... so don't."

"Are you crazy... she'll be killed." Said Jiraiya.

"You help her with out her approval, it will shame her." Said Karui. "Then she'd probably kill herself."

Jiraiya nodded and backed off.

Tsunade came closer and closer to Hinata, as she was blurring thought hand signs.

_Woah!  
>Woah!<em>

"**WOLF STYLE: MAN TO BEAST MIMICRY!**" Yelled Hinata, then slammed down on all fours.

Karui's eyes widened, wondering how Hinata learned that style.

Tsunade got closer and closer to Hinata and attacked, Hinata easily got out of the way, she then lunged at Tsunade and jumped right past her.

'What she missed.' Thought Tsunade.

Hinata hit the ground behind Tsunade, and launched off of it.

"**WOLF STLYE: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**" Yelled Hinata, and clawed Tsunade in the back, this time her attack was big... and she said it correctly.

_This, this is the moment,  
>The one we've waited for,<em>

Tsunade screamed in pain as Hinata claws ripped into her back, she quickly spun around and tried to kick Hinata. Hinata jumped in the air and landed on her leg and smiled at her. Then lunged at Tsunade at drilled her fist in her face.

_This, the Ultimate Challenge,  
>A chance we can't ignore.<em>

Tsunade fell backwards and hit the ground, but she quickly got up and started to retreat.

"Coward!" Yelled Hinata.

Hinata chased Tsunade down and swiped at her legs, tripping her and making her fall to the ground again. Tsunade tried to attacked again and kicked at her. This time making contact and sent her flying.__

_And skills to play the game.  
>Each will commit it.<br>It will be an honor to our name._

Hinata gracefully landed on all fours, she then stared to go thought hand signs.

"**SHUNKO!**" Yelled Hinata, once again her body became shrouded in lightning.

Tsunade and everyone's eyes widen in shock and awe, as they could swear they saw the lightning take the shape of a wolf. Hinata then jumped into the air and started to twist her body

_Always been the best of friends,  
>Fighting now to the end.<br>Never scared along the way.  
>Fighting to defend, hey.<em>

Tsunade panicked and went thought hand sighs.

"**EARTH STYLE: EARTH SHIELD**!" Yelled Tsunade, creating a wall of earth.

"She knows that's not gonna work right, lightning beats earth." Said Jiraiya.

Karui shook her head, what was he smoking... lightning beating earth, earth is ground, and neutralizes lighting.

"**SHUNKO LIGHTNING WOLF SYTLE: TUNNLING FANG**!" Yelled Hinata.

The tunneling fang was a gigantic sparking tornado, it was ten times large then normal.

_This, this is the moment.  
>The ultimate moment.<br>We have the courage to survive._

Hinata move slammed into Tsunade's shield, the shock wave from the move knocked everyone on there asses, sparks where flying, the ground was shaking... and Tsunade was terrified.

"TAKE THIS!" Yelled Hinata, channeling more chakra into the move.

Hinata tunneling fang grew bigger, and the increase in power started to crack Tsunade's shield. Tsunade would strengthen her earth wall…but she needed both hands to do it... and right now her hands were being used to keep the wall up__

_This, this is the challenge.  
>The ultimate challenge.<br>This is the moment of our lives_

Tsunade's wall broke, Hinata canceled her Jutsu's just as it did then landed... there was one target she wanted to hit... but not with that much power, Hinata stepped up to the trembling woman and sniffed. "You're so terrified you couldn't mold chakra... but it's not all from me... the fear is to strong." Hinata looked into Tsunade's eyes.

"I think I know why... I'm bloody from head to toe... and you didn't start freaking out until I used my fang jutsu. You know what this means... jug's. This is the part where I say I own you now... and you say yes Mistress Hinata." Said Hinata with a sadistic smile. "Now spread'em and I'll take all the pain away."

Tsunade moved her feet another foot apart, but all she could see was the blood and that... spinning.

Hinata took a step back, called up all her remaining strength and kicked Tsunade between her spread legs with everything she had. Tsunade's eyes got as big as saucers, she grabbed her womanhood with both hands as she let loose an ear splitting scream and dropped to her knees before face-planting on the ground... passed out cold.

Hinata fall backward, landing on her ass and started to pant. She smiled. '_I... I beat Tsunade... Hell, I busted her cunt and made her my bitch._' Thought Hinata, before passing out with a, somehow hidden, steel hard cock.

X

End

**Songs belong to pokemon.**

**Vote… should the song, The Ultimate Challenge (from pokemon) be Hinata's battle theme.**

===Omake===

_Woah!  
>Woah!<em>

"Where is that song coming from?" Asked Jiraiya, no one answered.

_This, this is the moment,  
>The one we've waited for,<em>

"Seriously…where is it coming from?" Asked Jiraiya, again no answer

_This, the Ultimate Challenge,  
>A chance we can't ignore.<em>

"ok, where is it coming from" yelled Jiraiya.

Jiraiya turned around to see the other girls where missing, he looked over to see a concert playing. Sakura, Ino, Shizune and Karui where in the crowed cheering, Karui then pulled out a lighter and lit it, and started to sway left and right. Jiraiya sweat dropped then turned to the screen.

"and that kids, is where background music comes from." Said Jiraiya.

===Omake end===


	17. Chunin Exam, Already?

Chunin Exams Already?

=== Forest out side Konoha, 5 days after fight, nighttime ===

"Ngg." Groaned Hinata, slowly opened her eyes and looked around…it was dark, she looked over an winced in pain.

"Fuuuuck that hurt." Cried Hinata.

"No shit... you tore the shit out of your muscles with that last move of yours." Said a voice.

Hinata looked over and saw Tsunade sitting by the fire... drinking.

"You're lucky I was there." Said Tsunade taking a swig of her sake. "If it wasn't for me... your ninja career would have ended that day."

Hinata held her head and groaned again, trying to think of what happened... she slightly remembered... she beat Tsunade using a new move... then she made Tsunade her bitch. Hinata slightly grinned, she looked around to see if anyone else was around... there wasn't.

"Yo, bitch…I'm feeling horny." Said Hinata.

Tsunade looked over at Hinata and raised an eyebrow. "So what." Said Tsunade.

"Do something... I'm your master after all." Snapped Hinata.

Tsunade chucked darkly… it slightly scared Hinata. '_I don't like the sound of that' _thought Hinata.

Tsunade moved closer to Hinata, and gently punched her... more like a love tap. Hinata's eyes widened in pain, she wanted to scream but Tsunade covered her mouth, she leaned down and licked her ear.

"You can't mold your chakra in this condition... you know what that means... bitch. This is the part where I say I own you now... and you say yes Mistress Tsunade." Whispered Tsunade.

Hinata's eyes widened, her newest slave has already overthrown her. Tsunade moved her hand from Hinata's mouth and kissed her. Hinata didn't know what to do, this isn't gonna be like being with Anko... Anko wasn't much of a mistress, Anko just wanted to be fucked. Tsunade pulled away from the kiss.

"You're supposed to kiss back." Ordered Tsunade with a tone in her voice, then kissed Hinata again.

Hinata kissed back, not that she wanted to... she did it because she was some what scared of Tsunade, I mean, sure she beat her... but Hinata is injured now... and Tsunade isn't. Tsunade deepened the kiss and let her hand roam over Hinata's body, she stopped at her breasts and played with them, earning her a moan from Hinata. Tsunade's hand traveled down to her pants, Tsunade rested her hand on Hinata's package and rubbed... making Hinata hard.

"Hmm... you like that, do you want me to suck your cock?" Asked Tsunade.

Hinata nodded her head quickly, maybe being a slave to Tsunade won't be so bad... she gets her cock sucked... and she'll get some pussy... won't be that bad.

"Ok then sweetie... it'll get sucked." Said Tsunade, who took off her pants, freeing her 10 inch dick, which sprang up thick and hard, and her huge balls... they were slightly bigger than Sui-Fēng's. "After I fuck your ass."

Hinata's eyes popped open, 10 inches... this is ether gonna feel really good... or hurt like hell.

"And after you suck Shizune... you can come out now." Said Tsunade, pulling the rest of her clothes off.

Shizune crawled out of her tent, already naked and stood up. Hinata got a good look at her dick.

"Aw man... its only 7.5 inches, I'm younger then you…and I'm bigger." Groaned Hinata. "Even my balls are bigger."

Shizune blushed, but smiled. "I might not be as big as you or Tsunade in either area, but my balls are very strong and I can cum as if I have a big pair like you." Said Shizune.

Hinata rocked her head a bit. "Hmm, I guess that will work" Said Hinata. "Come on... fuck me you two."

Tsunade was surprise, and Inuzuka…demanding to be fucked. As if Hinata read her mind, she answered.

"What... if its gonna happen I might as well enjoy it. I can't even mold chakra... if I fight back she'd do Kami knows what to my balls, and I'd like to be a... mother some day. I'll need my balls to do that." Said Hinata.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders at the first part. "Damn right I will, nobody has even busted me before... you earned my respect for that." They both bent down and started to undress Hinata, once her breasts were free, Shizune's eyes widened.

"W-wow…her breasts are bigger then yours when you were her age." Said Shizune.

"I know... I'm kind of envious." Said Tsunade, pulling off Hinata's pants.

Tsunade gently stroked Hinata's cock, getting Hinata to moan, but it was cut off when Shizune kissed her, then pulled away. Tsunade gently flipped Hinata over on her stomach, Hinata instantly got on her hands and knees.

"Ready when you are." Said Hinata.

Tsunade reached into a bag and started to lube her cock, getting it ready for Hinata's ass. Shizune on the other hand was about to get started, she inched over to Hinata and pushed her cock into her mouth. Hinata bobbed her head up and down on it easily, Shizune moaned softly and held Hinata head. Tsunade just finished lubing her cock and gently pushed all 10 inches up Hinata's ass, earning her a moan from Hinata, that vibration from Hinata's moaning felt good on Shizune's cock.

"Mmm, yeah!" Moaned Shizune.

Shizune started to buck her hips, wanting to feel Hinata's mouth all over her cock. Tsunade started to buck her hips too, Hinata moaned with each thrust by Tsunade. Shizune used her free hand to rub her left breast, a look of pure pleasure was on her face. Tsunade started to thrust harder, Hinata was feeling so much pleasure in her ass... she cam on her sleeping bag.

"Mmm, yeah... that's a true orgasm." Moaned Tsunade. "Cumming without even touching your cock."

Tsunade looked up at Shizune and smiled, then suddenly lunged forward and kissed Shizune on the lips... of course Shizune kissed back. Their tongues rubbed against each other and fought for dominance, Tsunade was victories, as always. Shizune started to thrust faster into Hinata's mouth, and Hinata easily took it in. The two older kunoichi's were about to reach there limit, in two loud moans they blasted there loads into Hinata, and like Shizune said, she cam a lot... so much Hinata sadly had to pull it out so she wouldn't choke. Hinata shuddered in pleasure at the taste, and the feel of hot sperm up her ass... it felt even better as Tsunade slowly started to pull out.

"Ok sweetie, a promise is a promise." Said Tsunade.

Tsunade gently flipped Hinata on her back, she then looked over at Shizune, snapped her finger and pointed down.

"Give her the best BJ she's ever had." Ordered Tsunade.

Shizune got over and was about clamp down, then she went thought hands signs.

"**SEX STYLE: HOT PUSSY MOUTH JUTSU!**" Said Shizune.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, what the hell kinda jutsu is that. Shizune smiled and swooped down, taking Hinata's cock into he mouth. Hinata's eyes nearly burst from her sockets, it felt like a pussy... but with a tongue, Hinata started to drool as Shizune bounced her head up and down on her cock. Tsunade stroked her cock as she watched, she wanted to have more fun, she straddled Hinata and started to play with her breasts. Tsunade then slowly slide her cock in-between Hinata's breasts and slide it in and out.

"Mmm, so soft." Moaned Tsunade.

Hinata moaned, this was her first tit fuck, and it felt good.

"Hmm." Hinata moaned.

Hinata was in pure bliss, her cock felt so good, she was about to blow any minute.

"I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Hinata.

Hinata blew her load into Shizune's mouth, who happily swallowed it all, she then began to lick Hinata's cock clean. Tsunade played with Hinata's breasts as she pumped her cock between them faster. Tsunade couldn't help but smile, the look on Hinata's face, was so damn cute.

'_Must be getting soft.'_ Thought Tsunade.

Tsunade gave one last push and started to cum in-between Hinata's breasts, she pushed it forward and cam all over Hinata's face. Tsunade then got off Hinata and started to lick the cum of her breasts, Shizune had finished cleaning Hinata's dick, moved up and started to lick her face.

"Mmm, Tsunade's cum." Moaned Shizune.

Shizune licked up and down Hinata's face, and when she got to Hinata's lips kissed her. They kissed and moaned, their tongues rubbed each other, they battled for dominance, and Shizune won. Shizune trusted her tongue into Hinata's mouth and played with her now clean breasts. Tsunade licked her lips one last time, laid down by Hinata and started to cuddle and kiss her, playing with her other breast.

"Hehe, this look like the start of a beautiful friendship." Muttered Tsunade, hoping Hinata took her as her lover, and equal... because if Hinata busted her balls again before they bonded as equals... she'd NEVER be able to stand up to Hinata again. A few more fuck sessions like this and her place at Hinata's side as her equal was set... especially with Shizune helping, she was a subbie anyway... if it involved or ended in sex, Shizune would do it.

=== Next Day, Konoha Hospital, Haku's room ===

The doctor in charge of caring for Haku making his way to the room, when he got in there he scowled.

'_Demon girl's here again.'_ Thought the doctor.

Once again, Naru was trying to heal Haku with red chakra.

"Please get better... please." Cried Naru.

The doctor only scowled more, if the demon loved this girl so much... maybe he should just let her die... better yet, why wait. The doctor pulled out his scalpel and charged towards the bed, ready to kill the demons lover, Naru didn't bother looking over, she knew she was protected. He never had a chance of succeeding, his arm was caught and snapped easily by another pair of arms, Yoruichi's arms.

"ANBU!" Yelled Yoruichi. "Arrest this man."

The room was filled with ANBU member, Yoruichi's most trusted, non-Naru hating, members. Bear, Dog, Hawk, and the love of her life Neko.

"You demon loving freaks!" Yelled the doctor.

Yoruichi just placed her hands on her hips, rocked her head and silently copied him, then she slammed her fist in his gut.

"Blah, blah, blah." Said Yoruichi, as the ANBU carried him off.

Yoruichi turned to Neko and slightly bowed to her lover.

"You were right, he was a dem... er, Naru hater." Said Yoruichi, not wanting to say demon.

"It's ok…I knew you don't feel that way about me, you can say it." Said Naru, still trying to heal Haku.

Yoruichi shook her head. "No, I'm not gonna say it, not now not ever Come on, its time to train."

Naru looked up and nodded, she'd healed enough, Tsunade can finish the rest, she should be here today. Naru got up and headed out the door. Yoruichi and Neko stayed behind for some reason. Yoruichi used her fingers to count down from five, then she got to zero.

"S-so hot... I'm burning up!" Cried Haku in her sleep.

Yoruichi walked over and touched her forehead, it was freezing... yet she says she hot. Yoruichi walked over to the wall and changed the temp for the room, then sighed... her breath was visible.

'_Naru, I know your trying to help... but I think your hurting her.'_ Thought Yoruichi. '_Its below freezing in here, and she claims she's hot.'_

=== Naru ===

Naru was sitting on at waiting bench in the lobby, she had her eyes closed and was meditating.

'_So you sure this for the best.' _Thought Naru.

'**Yes, I'm doing what's best.' **Said a cold female voice in Naru's head.

Naru focused harder and entered her inner world, to talk face to face with her... friend.

=== Inner world ===

Naru opened her eyes and looked around, she was up in the mountains. She walked around till she found a wooden cottage sitting next to a pond and a tree. Naru went to the window.

"Yo, fox... open up." Said Naru.

"**Stop calling me fox.**" Said the voice behind the window.

The window opened up, revealing a young girl, about the age of 10 with long, straight black hair, significantly pale skin, and red eyes. She was wearing a black kimono with floral designs.

"**I told you my name is Ai Enma, please call me by my name... Naru Namikaze Uzumaki!**" Said Ai.

Naru nodded.

"Ok Ai, you sure what your doing to her is for the best." Asked Naru.

"**Yes, after Tsunade...**" Ai said, with a hint of anger while saying Tsunade. "**...Heals her, she won't be sick.**"

"Yeah, but still do you have to change her into a..." Naru started, but was stopped when Ai covered her mouth.

"**Don't spoil.**" Said Ai.

Naru nodded again, and pulled away from Ai, and stared.

"**What?" **asked Ai.

"I'm still confused, how is it your sealed in me again." Asked Naru.

Ai groaned and almost feel over, how many time must she explain it.

"**I killed Kyuubi and stole her power about 100 years ago and used her power to escaped from hell. Shortly after that some douche bag Uchiha used a mind control jutsu on me, then I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki... before she died, she transfer me into Kushina Uzumaki, I managed to escape while she was giving birth to you and raised some hell... then I was sealed into you.**" Said Ai.

Naru nodded her head as if she understood.

"Ok... I understand." Said Naru.

Ai looked at her and blinked, then frowned. "**You don't understand a word I said... did you?**" Asked Ai.

Naru smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Not a fucking clue" Snickered Naru. "I just wanted to see if you tell me again."

Ai eyes twitched, she growled and lunged at the window, instantly bars appeared, stopping her from harming Naru.

"**I'm gonna fucking kill you, you dumb ass blonde.**" Yelled Ai.

Naru fell to the ground and started to laugh, she rolled on the ground and pointed at Ai.

"Hahaha." Laughed Naru. "I'm sorry Onee-Chan."

Ai raised an eyebrow, wondering if Naru called her Onee-Chan purposely, or accidentally. Naru looked up at her finished laughing, for resounds unknown Ai smiled at her.

"**Its ok.**" Said Ai.

=== Hospital ===

"Naru…lets go." Said Yoruichi.

Naru opened her eyes, jumped off the bench and followed Yoruichi to the training ground.

=== training ground 7 ===

"Your late." Said Kakashi. "Try to get here on time."

"Fuck you, you dont care." Growled Naru.

Kakashi sighed, and returned his attention to Sasuke and Shino.

"Probably checking on her bitch." Said Sasuke.

Naru didn't even respond to Sasuke, he doesn't bother her anymore. Yoruichi on the other hand wanted to teach him a lesson, she smiled evilly as she thought of something, in a way Kakashi can't report her for the torture she was about to put him thought.

"Naru, go practice tree climbing and leaf balancing simultaneously." Said Yoruichi.

"I'll watch, she may need help." Said Kakashi.

"As leader of the ANBU, I order you…TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Growled Yoruichi, her face darkening.

Kakashi frowned.

"But I her sensei." Said Kakashi.

"AND I'M HER GUARDIAN!" Yelled Yoruichi, unleashing murderous intent on him.

Kakashi step away from Yoruichi, he nearly suffocated. With things settled, Naru left to do her training, Yoruichi then smiled at Sasuke.

"What?" Asked Sasuke.

"You still want me to train you?" Smirked Yoruichi.

=== Hokage Tower ===

Hinata and the rest of the group, minus Karui who had already gotten paid, were reporting. They approached the Hokage's door.

"I FUCKING HATE PAPERWORK!" Yelled the 3rd Hokage. "HATE, HATE, HATE!"

"Ahem... uh, Sensei." Said Jiraiya. "We're back."

They opened the door and walked in, then all slightly bowed and rose.

"Mission complete, sir." Said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi nodded in approval, he seemed to be searching for something in his deck.

"Well done, welcome back Tsunade, Shizune." Said Sarutobi.

"Thank you Sensei." Said Tsunade. "I came back to heal the girl, but mostly... I want to meet this Sui-Feng chick."

"Oh…why's that?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Because her daughter beat me in a fight." Said Tsunade.

Sarutobi's eyes widened, and looked over at Hinata who was smirking wildly. Sarutobi then looked back at Tsunade, he also found what he was looking for.

"That's impressive." Said Sarutobi. "Oh and Tsunade."

Sarutobi throw a clothed item at Tsunade, who easily caught it, she opened it and her eyes widened in horror. It was the Hokage metal, if it is given to someone by a Hokage, they are to be the next Hokage.

"Your problem now." Yelled Sarutobi.

Sarutobi jumped up from his chair and ripped off his Hokage robes till he was in nothing but his underwear, he then grabbed the desk and threw it towards the window breaking it.

"Now off to the woods to train my army of rabid, fire breathing squirrels!" Said Sarutobi looking out the window, he then turned and saluted them. "Later."

Sarutobi jumped down into the street and ran down it screaming 'freedom'.

Everyone just looked at each other, Jiraiya held his hands up in a defense manner.

"I swear, I didn't know he was gonna do that." Said Jiraiya.

"D-did he say rabid, fire breathing... squirrels?" Asked Sakura. "Should we be worried?"

"Hah... maybe in about 10-20 chapters" Said Hinata as she pulled a large, odd looking notebook from her coat. "Says so in the script... see." And opened it to a later chapter.

Sakura looked over at the script, scanned the page and nodded, then fell over laughing. "HAHAHA…what the fuck is Moka McDowell smoking, HAHAHA!" Laughed Sakura. "That's soooo fucking funny!"

Hinata sweat dropped, it wasn't that funny... it was hilarious.

"Ok everyone out... and put that damn thing away Hinata, we aren't supposed to know that." Said Tsunade.

Hinata put it away, then everyone but Shizune left.

"So... Tsunade, what you gonna do first." Asked Shizune.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, if she was gonna be Hokage, she's gonna wanna do something big. Tsunade smiled and turned to Shizune.

"I have an idea." Said Tsunade.

=== training ground 2 ===

"P-please, no more." Cried Sasuke.

"Fuck that, you wanted this... now take it like a man." Yelled Yoruichi, who was sitting on a chair, on a boulder, on a boulder, on his back, she was happily sipping on her margarita in a coconut, with umbrella.

Sasuke tried to do a push up again, he summoned all of his strength, and slowly pushed off the ground…he did it.

"2." Said Yoruichi. "Just 999,998 more to go." Said Yoruichi, then laughed evilly.

Tears ran down Sasuke cheeks and he made a mental note, never asked this bitch to train him ever again... EVER. Yoruichi laughed harder, she was loving this, Kakashi tried to stop her for the first 30 minutes, but gave up. Yoruichi smiled and looked towards the sky, then noticed a hawk circling the sky.

'_What the fuck?_' Thought Yoruichi. '_Already?_'

Yoruichi hopped off the rock, and went to find Naru.

=== Team Asuma ===

Asuma and his students were working out, Shikamaru practicing his chakra, Choji was running laps, and Kiba was sparing with Asuma. As Asuma was sparing he happened to glance up, and notice the hawk, seeing it made him stop, giving Kiba a easy shot. Kiba drilled Asuma in the gut, Asuma fell down gasping.

"Never take you eye off your opponent Asuma-sensei." Said Kiba.

Asuma could only groan, and wonder what his father was thinking, not knowing about Tsunade.

=== Sui-Feng, Inuzuka Yard ===

Sui-Feng was feeling much better, she was working out, and hard. She needed to make up for lost time, with as many sit-ups as she could.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred." Said Sui, falling back to the ground. "Million. Beat that Guy."

Sui-Feng looked up to the sky and decided to take a rest, before she closed her eyes she saw the hawk.

'_So soon?' _Thought Sui-Feng.

=== Hospital, Haku's room ===

After Tsunade did her first official thing as Hokage, did she and Shizune head over to the hospital to heal Haku. When they entered the room they started to shiver.

"W-w-w-what the fuck, I-I-It's freezing in here." Said Tsunade.

"W-w-why would they do this to the poor..." Shizune looked over at Haku and her jaw dropped.

Tsunade looked over and nearly pop a vain, the girl was butt naked, laying in the bed.

"Oh, this is some bull shit." Growled Tsunade, walked over, she needed to check the girl over. Tsunade placed her hand on Haku forehead and pulled away quickly.

"HOLY FUCK!" Yelled Tsunade, waking Haku.

"Tsunade, what's wrong." Asked Shizune running up.

Tsunade let Shizune look at her hand, both were confused. Tsunade got freezer burn, just from touching the girl.

"W-who are you?" Asked Haku.

Tsunade look up and smiled, somewhat.

"Tsunade, your doctor." Said Tsunade. "Tell me, do you…have a bloodline? An ice one perhaps?"

"Yes... why?" Asked Haku.

"You need to learn to control it, my hand is numb just from touching you." Said Tsunade.

"S-sorry." Said Haku. "C-can you turn down the heat please, I'm burning up."

Tsunade and Shizune look at each other, then back to Haku.

"Sweetie... its -12 degrees Fahrenheit." Said Shizune.

Haku looked confused, she started to look around and noticed ice on the windows, and ceiling.

'_W-what, what's going on.'_ Thought Haku.

=== Inuzuka Compound, 1 hour later ===

After spending some time with Sakura and Ino, Hinata decided to go home and hang with her family.

"Mom, Mom, Hana, Zazie. I'm home." Yelled Hinata upon opening the door to her house.

Tsume peeked up from her scroll and smiled. "Welcome home Hinata."

Zazie came running into the room, almost slipping on the carpet and tackle hugged Hinata.

"Onee-chan, Zazie missed you." Cried Zazie.

Hinata bent down and rubbed Zazie's head, smiling softly. "I missed you too."

Hinata then felt a pair of arms around her neck, Hinata looked over her shoulder and was caught in a kiss, by Hana. Hana broke the kiss and smiled.

"I missed you too." Purred Hana.

Hinata smiled and kissed Hana's cheek.

"Mmm, you wanna show me how much," Asked Hinata,

"That will have to wait." Said Sui-Feng walking into the room.

"Why?" Asked Hinata.

"I saw a hawk in the sky about an hour ago, that means it's time." Said Sui-Feng.

Tsume looked over at Sui-Feng, somewhat shocked.

"Already? Its just been a few month since they became Genin." Said Tsume. "Hell, it hasn't even been a hour since Tsunade became the 5th Hokage."

Hinata's eyes winded, news travels fast.

"What? The 5th, don't they usually do a ceremony?" Asked Sui-Feng.

"Nope, it says in the paper that Tsunade said, and I quote 'I don't want no stupid ceremony, I'm just becoming the 5th Hokage, not the fuckin ruler of Japan." Said Tsume.

"What's going on, what's gonna happen?" Asked Hinata.

"The Chunin Exams." Said Sui-Feng."

X

**Dun dun dun, that's it for our heroes this time.**

**Who is Ai Enma, and why did she escape from hell?**

**What's happing to Haku?**

**As the 3****rd**** gone crazy?**

**that's the 3****rd**** gonna do in about 10 or 20 Chapters?**

**Why the fuck am I asking you, then I know?**

**To Find out, keep reading. Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka.**


	18. The Chunin Entrance Exam

The Chunin Entrance exam

=== Council room, week after Tsunade's return ===

The clan heads all piled into the room, as did all Jonin teachers, and a few Chunin, Iruka being one of them. All were talking.

"What's Sarutobi thinking? Its too early. Its not suppose to be for another month." Said Homura, being one of the many not knowing about Tsunade.

"He's lost it I tell ya, the other week he was talking about an army of squirrels." Said Koharu.

"Hmm, I think it's time he stepped down, let me be the 5th Hokage." Said Danzo.

"One problem with that." Said Tsunade spinning around in her chair so all could see her. "I'm the 5th."

The room was filled with gasps, from those that didn't know of her return. Then a lot of anger came from the elder Council.

"Why were we not informed of your return?" Asked Danzo.

"Do you care?" Snapped Tsunade.

"...not really." Muttered Danzo. "Bitch."

Tsunade didn't really care about being called bitch, cause she was one, and she knew it.

"Ok, you're the 5th, why have the exam so early?" Asked Homura.

"Well, I wanted to do something big as my first assignment." Said Tsunade.

A lot of the Council nodded there head, they could see where she was going with it. She'd go down in history... if everything went well.

"So... which teams are entering." Asked Koharu.

Tsunade turned to the group of Jonin and smiled.

"You heard the old bat, who's entering?" Asked Tsunade, ignoring a glaring Koharu.

It was silent for a while then some stepped forward.

"I Sui-Feng, would like to enter my team." Said Sui-Feng.

"I Asuma, will be entering my team." Said Asuma.

"I Kakashi, will enter my team... except for Naru." Said Kakashi.

Sui-Feng quickly round house kicked him in the crotch, making him stumble backwards, trying not to fall.

"You dumbass, you enter them all, or none." Said Sui-Feng. "That's the rules."

"Whole team then." Groaned Kakashi who despite wearing axtra protection, was in a lot of pain..

"W-wait." Said Iruka "I think it's way to early for them, they're still rookies."

"I agree, I held back my students for a year." Said Guy.

"What's wrong, you scared of some competition." Asked Sui-Feng.

"Sui-Feng, my female eternal rival, your power of youth is bright, but you might be pushing it on your students to soon" Said Guy, followed by his trade mark pose. **(thumbs up and smile, for those that don't know)**

"My students are more then ready." Said Sui-Feng.

"If she's entering, you know I am." Said Asuma.

"Still entering, but I don't think Naru should." Said Kakashi, who flinched when he meet Sui-Fēng's gaze.

"Ha-ha, what is wrong Kakashi, my male eternal rival, is Sui-Feng, my female eternal rival scaring you?" Said Guy, "I to, will enter my students, so that they may show everyone, the fiery passion of youth."

Iruka still wasn't please, the rookie nine should not enter the exam.

"Please will you three reconsider?" Asked Iruka.

"Iruka." Said Tsunade.

Iruka looked up at Tsunade and bowed slightly. "Y-yes." Said Iruka.

"I already planned for this." Said Tsunade "A lot of rookie Genin die in the Chunin Exam, that is why I'm starting a rookie entrees exam, If they pass, then they can enter."

Iruka looked down and thought about it, then nodded.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Sui-Feng…you will inform your students to go to the training ground of their choice for training, tell them individually, so they don't go as a group, and that way there might be team ups out of the teams." Ordered Tsunade. "You three are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." Said Sui-Feng, Kakashi, and Asuma.

=== training ground 6, 15 minutes later ===

Naru was informed by Kakashi to head to a training area to train hard, and for once Naru did what he asked. Naru went up to one of the practice dummies, ready to train, when a kunai sunk into the one beside, startling Naru. Naru turned her head to the thrower and saw Kiba Hyuuga, Kiba ran up with Akamaru and rub his head.

"S-sorry about that, I didn't know anyone else was up here till I threw it." Said Kiba.

"arf" Barked Akamaru, as if he was saying sorry.

"Its fine…so, I guess you're here to train to." Asked Naru.

"Y-yeah, how did you know that? Asuma said to head to the training ground of my choice." Said Kiba.

"Kakashi said that too." Said Naru. "So…you wanna train together?"

"Sure why not." Said Kiba.

"Ahhh, how sweet." Came a voice.

Naru and Kiba turned around to see a stranger, well musculed wearing old robes. After looking him over Naru noticed no headband, and seeing how he had a sword.

"You're a samurai." Said Naru, pulling out two kunai.

Kiba active his Byakugan, and Akamaru growled, ready to fight with his master.

"That's right... my name is Jinkuro Izuna." Said Jinkuro. "Now die."

Jinkuro dashed towards them and pulled out a katana and swung at the two. Naru and Kiba jumped out of the way of his first strike, but Jinkuro seemed to be planning on that, he put his katana away and pulled a nōdachi off his back and swung that one. Naru managed to block the massive blade with her kunai and held him back, barely.

"My, my. Aint you strong." Said Jinkuro.

Jinkuro shot out his leg and hit Naru in the knee cap, Naru howled and pain and fell to the ground, Kiba ran toward Jinkuro, but got a killer cloth line, and was thrown back. Jinkuro then raised his sword in the air the quickly brought it down.

"NARU!" Yelled Kiba, running towards Naru, knowing it would be to late.

Jinkuro's blade stopped short from killing Naru, a small trickle of blood traveled down her face, signifying that the attack would have killed her, if he hadn't stopped. However, it didn't look like he stopped on his own, something made him, and he was pushing down as hard as he could on his blade to get it to go down. Naru sat there, stunned and confused, trying to figure it out.

"MOVE DAMNIT!" Came a voice.

Naru and Kiba looked over to see Ino, her FullBringer power was working again, she was holding her arm out and focusing hard, very hard... she was sweating like crazy.

"I SAID MOVE DAMNIT!" Yelled Ino.

Naru did as Ino said in the nick of time, she lost her hold and Jinkuro's blade slammed into the ground. Naru and Kiba ran over to Ino, then both got into their fighting stance.

"Where the fuck did you get that thing?" Kiba asked.

"Fight now, talk later." Said Ino.

Kiba nodded and prepared himself to fight, Jinkuro pulled his blade from the ground and pointed it at them.

"So, now I get to kill three, instead of two." Said Jinkuro. "Lucky me, I get more pay."

"Pay? You're getting paid to attack us?" Asked Ino.

"Not just you, anyone trying to enter the Chunin Exam, boss wants me to... weed out the competition so her team will make it to the end." Said Jinkuro.

Jinkuro held out his blade and grinned, then charged at the group. Ino jumped back and swung her FullBringer arm, and pulled up water from the near by stream and threw it at him, then using her wind style to mix with it, it turned to ice around him.

"YAHOOOOOO, thanks Ino." Yelled Kiba, who ran up to Jinkuro, byakugan blazing.

Kiba closed the gap and jabbed Jinkuro twice, cracking the ice with each hit. "Two palms." Said Kiba, he quickly spun around on his heel, then jabbed him again. "Four palms." Kiba spun again. "Eight palms." Jinkuro howled in pain from the jabs, Kiba spun again. "Sixteen palms." Kiba's hand blurred through that move, he spun again. "Thirty-two palms." Jinkuro was now coughing up blood from the intense beating. "Sixty-four palms!" Kiba slam,ed his hands right near Jinkuro's heart, and completely shattered the ice, and sent Jinkuro flying back.

"Haha, try fighting us now." Yelled Naru.

There was a low groan from Jinkuro, but he got up, and dusted him self off.

"Shit that hurt." Growled Jinkuro.

"I-impossible, your chakra gates are sealed, you shouldn't be able to move." Yelled Kiba.

Jinkuro looked up at Kiba, and tilted his head. "Cha... kra?" Asked Jinkuro. "What is this... Chakra?"

"You can't be serious? It's mental and physical energy." Said Kiba.

"We samurai don't use that taboo art, we samurai only rely on physical energy, or KI, to perform our moves." Said Jinkuro. "I however, don't like to use those flashy ass moves, so I only use raw strength."

Kiba swallowed a lump in his throat, only raw strength, shit, byakugan can't stop that. Jinkuro grinned and charged again, Ino swung her left arm and threw water and Jinkuro again, this time however, Jinkuro ducked, and water, mix with wind hit poor Akamaru, freezing everything but his head.

"S-sorry Akamaru." Yelled Ino, before dodging Jinkuro's attack.

Naru charged at Jinkuro this time, and jumped on him from behind, getting him in a head lock. Jinkuro didn't even hesitate to responds, he just jump up and fall backward, slamming Naru into the ground. Jinkuro got up, leavening Naru stuck in the ground. Kiba and Ino where in trouble, nothing they seem to do, has any effect. Jinkuro took a step forward, scaring Ino and Kiba, making them step back.

"Any last words?" Snickered Jinkuro.

"**Stay away from them.**" Growled a voice.

Jinkuro whipped his head around to see Naru standing up, a blackish red chakra was surrounding her. Her eyes where a deep red and silted, her canine teeth where sharper, and her nails were claw like.

"W-wait, isn't that a Inuzuka move?" Asked Kiba.

Ino trembled, she remembered feeling this on the bridge during the fight with Zabuza, then she remembered about Naru being a Jinchuuriki.

'_Th-this is what you're holding back, Naru? This is what your protecting everyone from_?' Thought Ino.

Naru looked up and snarled a Jinkuro, Jinkuro readied him self to fight.

"So, the leaf village did seal the nine tailed fox in a child." Said Jinkuro.

"**What if they did? What you gonna do about it.**" Said Naru.

Jinkuro narrowed his eyes and charged again, Naru stood there and waited for him. Once close enough Jinkuro started to swing his sword, and with her enhanced speed Naru dodged, every singal strike, making Ino and Kiba go wide eyed... Jinkuro got frustrated and angry, he tried to speed up his strike and got careless. Naru saw her opening and stuck, she drilled him hard in the gut…making him pass out.

"S-shit, h-how could I... l-lose, to you." Groaned Jinkuro, before passing out.

Naru stood over him and smirk, she then picked and threw him over her shoulders.

"Lets go you two, gotta take this thug to lady Tsunade." Said Naru.

Ino and Kiba looked at each other then nodded, and followed Naru. Kiba ran back and picked up the still frozen Akamaru.

"Sorry buddy." Said Kiba.

"ARF" bark Akamaru.

=== training ground 4, same time ===

Sakura looked to her sides and nodded, Shino and Choji nodded back. Standing in front of them was a samurai wearing blue armor, and had skulls dangling from his waist. He had a very bored and tired look on his face, his name was Kisuke, or a least that's what he said.

"What a drag, I don't wanna do any fighting." Said Kisuke. "But if I don't, boss will kill me."

This got the three to look at each other.

"Hell, we can even fake it, she won't know." Said Kisuke.

"Sorry." Said Shino.

"But you entered our village." Said Choji.

"And threatened to kill people, after we take you out... we're gonna fight your so called friends." Said Sakura.

Kisuke sighed and rubbed his head.

"Aw man... oh well I tried," Said Kisuke.

Kisuke pulled out his sword, then with lighting speed closed the gap and attacked the ground. The three Genin jumped back. Choji started to got through hand sighs.

"**Human Boulder.**" Yelled Choji.

Choji's body expanded to super size and he started to roll towards Kisuke, Kisuke still wearing that bored look just jump and dodge it easily. He turned towards Choji and swung his sword, shooting out a blast of air.

"**Air Cutter!**" Yelled Kisuke.

The wind hit Choji and canceled his jutsu, Choji hit the ground rolling and tumbled across it, till he hit a tree and stopped.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Said Sakura.

Kisuke looked back at them and yawned. "Can we wrap this up, I'm tired... and we all know this isn't gonna be the big fight... so lets end this and get to the next fight." Said Kisuke.

Shino was about to move, but Sakura stopped him

"So you wanna finish this?" Asked Sakura.

"Duh, that's what I said." Said Kisuke.

Sakura stepped forward and pulled out her zanpakutō.

"Scream, Oichi" Said Sakura, closing her eyes.

Once again, her sword became bracelets and wrap around her arms, when she re-opened her eyes, they where pink.

"Get ready." Said Sakuichi.

"Aw, a Shinigami." Said Kisuke.

Sakuichi vanished from sight and reappeared above him, kunai in each hand. Sakuichi slammed down on him and swung her left arm, witch he easily dodged the blade, then the shadow hand lashed out at him and slammed him into a near by tree. Shino watched carefully, feeling that he msy need this knowledge later, at this time Choji was getting up and was also watching the fight. Sakuichi calmly walked up to the tree and swung at Kisuke again, this time two shadow hands tried to strike. Kisuke managed to block the strike, but just barely. Kisuke pushed back as hard as he could and pushed Sakuichi away, he swung his sword again.

"**Air Cutter.**" Yelled Kisuke.

Sakuichi didn't even move, three shadow hands flew up in front of her and shield her. Kisuke let out a groan.

"Aw man, now I really am gonna have to get serious." Said Kisuke.

Kisuke started to swing harder and faster, showing that he wasn't really trying earlier.

"**Super Air Cutter!**" Yelled Kisuke

The wind picked up and started to blow every thing around. Sakuichi stood firm, but Shino and Choji where holding on for there lives. Sakuichi narrowed her eyes and went into action. She dashed towards Shino, she grabbed by the back of his coat then threw him towards Choji. Shino gracefully landed, and before he could say any thing, a shadow tied him and Choji to the tree, surprisingly Kisuke let her.

"There, now that your friends are safe, we can fight with out worries." Said Kisuke.

Sakuichi didn't respond, she just stood up and looked at him, she slowly got into her fighting stance, as did Kisuke…the two stood there, staring each other down. They wind was still violently whipping around them, it was so strong it up rooted a tree, and its started to fall.

CRASH

Sakuichi and Kisuke lunged at each other as soon as the tree crashed to the ground, but there equally match, blocking and evade each others moves. Sakuichi growled and jumped back, nothing she was going was working.

'_There's got be something.' _Thought Sakuichi. '_Wait... I think I got something.'_

Sakuichi raised her hand and focused hard, her dark chakra started to form in the shape of a stick... a bow to be precise.

"Uh…you can make stuff form your chakra?" Asked Kisuke.

"Looks like it." Said Sakuichi.

Sakuichi grabbed in the middle and pulled back, as if she grabbed a string. The chakra reacted the same way Uryu's did, making Sakuichi grin. She let go of, and launched a high speed arrow at Kisuke, he was barely able to dodge it. He looked up to see another one flying towards him, arrow after arrow Sakuichi shot, Kisuke manage to dodge them all. Sakuichi fire on last arrow and smiled, she let go of her chakra bow and smiled, then reverted back to Sakura.

"what's wrong you give up?" Asked Kisuke.

CRACK CRACK

"Timber." Yelled Sakura.

"Uh..." Said Kisuke.

He looked behind him to see a tree falling toward him, all the arrow Sakuichi shot were imbedded in it, and cut thought it. Kisuke scowled and looked at her, it was too late to run.

"Oh, I see what you did." Said Kisuke.

BLAM

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kisuke.

At the last second the tree slightly shifted, so instead of crushing him... it crushed his foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kisuke again, before passing out.

Sakura smiled and started to cheer.

"Whoa, we did it." Yelled sakura.

"**We kick ass!**" Yelled Oichi.

Shino and Choji just looked at each other, then just shrugged. Sakura walked over to Kisuke and rolled the tree off his foot.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kisuke.

Sakura then looked him in the eye. "You're coming with me to the 5th Hokage, gotta problem." Asked Sakura.

"Whatever." Said Kisuke

=== training ground 13 ===

Hinata was gonna enjoy training alone for once, how ever, she wasn't gonna get to. Sasuke and Shikamaru had shown up, now Hinata doesn't mind if it was Shikamaru…the two of them could play shogi, or go. It was Sasuke she hated to see, the two of them have been fighting to second they laid eye on each other.

"Yeah you stupid Inuzuka bitch, teach me how to get a zanpakutō." Growled Sasuke.

"When hell freezes over." Yelled Hinata.

Shikamaru just groaned, he laid back and looked at the sky, watching the clouds.

"What a drag." Said Shikamaru.

"You sound just like Kisuke." Came a female voice.

The group looked over and saw the source. A girl, about Hinata's age wearing a pink battle kimono, and black bun hair. Dangling from her lips was a pipe, similar to the one the 3rd used. The girl dragged on her pipe and pulled it away from her lips, the exhale a small wisp of smoke.

"Who are you." Asked Hinata, growling and trying to act intimidating.

"My name…is Momohime Oboro, last of the Oboro clan." Said Momohime, as she returned her pip to her lips.

"Aint you a little young to be smoking?" Asked Hinata.

"Old enough to kill... old enough to drink, and have sex." Said Momohime. "That's the law of ninja's... is it not"

"Y-yeah." Said Hinata.

"So, now you can add smoking to the list, and why can't samurai?" Asked Momohime.

Hinata shrugged.

Momohime took another drag on her pipe, then she pulled it out of her mouth, dumped the contains and put it away, before blowing a other small wisp of smoke. Momohime then pulled out a sword and smiled at the group.

"Who wants to die." Said Momohime.

Hinata quickly pulled Zangetsu off her back and got ready.

"Ok you two, listen... I've gone against swordsmen before, a swords women shouldn't be any different." whispered Hinata

"**fire style: fire ball jutsu**" Bellowed Sasuke, shooting a fire ball from his mouth.

The fire ball barreled toward momohime, who just stood her ground. The fire ball got closer and closer, Momohime just smirked. She gripped her sword and the blade was engulfed in a purple-pink flame.

"**Demon Slasher**" Said Momohime

Momohime swung her sword and sent out a wave of black energy, it hit Sasuke's fire ball and absorbed it, strengthening her attack.

"Move!" Yelled Hinata

Everyone jumped out of the way as the over powered '**Demon Slasher' **hit the tree's behind them, and cut most of them down. Hinata looked over at Sasuke who was sneering at Momohime.

"is that all you got boy?" snickered Momohime "your so weak"

Sasuke's eyes blaze red.

"**Sharingan**" growled Sasuke. "he-he, any move you do"

"Will not be copied…these moves are my blood line." Said Momohime

"FUUUUUUUCK" Yelled Sasuke.

Momohime tilted her head back and laughed, she loved making her opponents angry. All of a sudden she felt a tug agent her, she slowly started to move her hand in the shape of a hand sign.

"Shadow possession complete" Said Shikamaru. "heh, you where right Hinata, Sasuke dose make a good distraction"

Sasuke was so pissed it wasn't funny, he blaze thought his hand signs again.

"**fire style: fire ball jutsu" **Yelled Sasuke

The fireball barreled towards Momohime, but due to the fact that what ever happened to her, would happen to Shikamaru, Shikamaru canceled the move.

"He-he, your a fool... Uchiha boy" Said Momohime, "**Demon Slasher**"

Momohime fired off a black wave of energy again, and like before it absorbed Sasuke move, this time it was aimed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru however couldn't move yet, his shadow hasnt fully returned to him yet.

'_Not good.' _thought Shikamaru.

Hinata quickly jumped in front of Shikamaru and held up her sword. She waited for the move to get close enough, then she was gonna deflect it…was being the cause if not for Sasuke and his interfering.

"**fire style: fire ball jutsu**" Yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke's fire ball hit Momohime '**demon Slasher' **and powered it up more. Hinata growled, the move got closer. Hinata did the one thing she thought would help.

"**SHUNKO**" Yelled Hinata

The move carved the ground where Hinata and Shikamaru stood, Shikamaru might not be able to move, but there was nothing stopping him from being moved. Hinata glared daggers at Sasuke.

"who's fucking side are you on?" Yelled Hinata.

Sasuke just tuned him head, and let out a grunt.

"my, my…what a move" Said Momohime "you managed to dodge my attack at the last second"

Hinata smiled, but then lighting chakra coursed over her body.

'_s-shit, I use way to much lighting chakra' _thought Hinata

"hmmm, looks like a hell of a backlash" Said Momohime

Hinata growled, she pulled of her coat in a swift motion, and got in her stance, flinching time to time from the accesses lighting chakra in her.

"Shikamaru, try shadow possessing her again, I'll keep Sasuke from doing anything stupid" whispered Hinata. "but wait till she's distracted"

Shikamaru nodded his head, Hinata popped her neck and glared at Momohime. Hinata charge towards Momohime with Zangetsu ready, Hinata swung Zangetsu at Momohime, who blocked it with her sword. Hinata was shocked and growled, she put a lot of power into that move. Momohime just smiled at Hinata, she blow a kiss and wink at Hinata.

'_he he, she's cute…and powerful_' thought Momohime, licking her lips

Hinata jumped backwards just in time to dodge another fire ball from Sasuke. Momohime not haveing a enought time to do anything, took the hit, she stumbled backward, then slowly stood up straight.

"shadow possession complete" Said Shikamaru.

Hinata jumped in front of Sasuke this time to stop him from fucking stuff up any more.

"good work Shikamaru" Said Hinata

"thanks Hinata" Said Shikamaru.

The shadows slowly started to wrap up Momohime legs, then her waist and up to her neck.

"shadow binding complete" Said Shikamaru. "we win"

"hehe.. hehehe, ha… ha HAHA" Momohime laughed "I never thought this move would be helpful"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, so did Hinata who turned towards Momohime to see what she was laughing at. Momohime blade started to glow white, then she slowly raised her arm.

"s-she can still move" Said Hinata

"erm…n-not good… she to strong" Said Shikamaru

Momohime smiled and swung her sword.

"**Heaven Slasher**" Said Momohime

Like '**Demon Slasher'**, '**Heaven Slasher' **fire off a slash, but this one was white, and it cut Shikamaru's shadows like it was string.

"w-what?" Said Shikamaru

Momohime now free popped her neck and grinned.

"that move is very weak, for obvious reasons. But, it dose light up an ally at night, it also seems to be the ultimate defense agents the Nara clan" Said Momohime

Hinata needed to think of a way to stop her, Shikamaru don't be must help, and god knows Sasuke will just fuck it up with other fire ball… hmm. Hinata then remember how Shino Said he beat 'Baka, the washout Genin'.

'_good thing mother thought me wind style recently' _thought Hinata _'even if it is a tiny bit'_

"I'm growing bored, its time for you to die" Said Momohime

Hinata went thought hand sigh's fast, she was sure this would work.

_Woah!  
>Woah!<em>

"**WOLF STYLE: MAN TO BEAST MIMICRY!**" Yelled Hinata, then slammed down on all fours.

Hinata rushed towards Momohime, growling the whole time. She lunged at Momohime.

"**Wolf Style: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**" Said Hinata, swinging her claws at Momohime, who just blocked it with her sword.

_This, this is the moment,  
>The one we've waited for<em>

Momohime pushed Hinata away and tried swing her sword at her, Hinata just ducked and caught it with her hand and pulled the sword from her hand and tossed it behind her, it landed by Shikamaru. Hinata swung her fist towards Momohime, who dodge, then swung her leg at Hinata. Hinata jumped over Momohime leg, then drilled her fist into Momohime jaw. Momohime feet still firmly on the ground, went skidding backwards.

_And skills to play the game.  
>Each will commit it.<br>It will be an honor to our name._

Momohime message her jaw.

'_Wow, she truly is strong... and still sooo cute'_ Thought Momohime.

Hinata jumped backwards, then high into the air and started to twist her body.

"**Wind Wolf Style: Tunneling Fang**" Yelled Hinata

Not as fancy as the last one she did, just 3 times bigger this time.

"this is it, time to show you what I'm made of" Yelled Hinata

_Always been the best of friends,  
>Fighting now to the end.<br>Never scared along the way.  
>Fighting to defend, hey.<em>

Sasuke not wanting to be shown up, was gonna mess up Hinata move. Sasuke went thought hand sighs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" **Yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke fire ball connected with Hinata's tunneling fang, but he didn't get the result he wanted…in stead of interrupting her move, he fueled it, it was now flaming

"hehe, thanks" Said Hinata "you stupid jackass"

Sasuke sneered, he wasn't happy.

'_the bitch used me' _thought Sasuke

_This, this is the moment.  
>The ultimate moment.<br>We have the courage to survive_

Hinata close in on Momohime, who surprisingly stood her ground.

'_That move, she can turn and maneuver, moving wouldn't help' _Thought Momohime.

Momohime extended her hand, and got in a soiled defense stance.

'_bring it' _thought Momohime

_This, this is the challenge.  
>The ultimate challenge.<br>This is the moment of our lives_

Hinata's flaming tunneling fang slammed into Momohime hand, and surprisingly Momohime was able to hold Hinata in place. However it wouldn't last long, Hinata was still spinning ferociously, and with her being surrounded by flames was doing a number on Momohime hand. Momohime smiled, for the first time... someone over powered her. Momohime loosed her arm, and Hinata pushed forward, Momohime was knocked backwards, her battle kimono was burned and she was knocked to the ground. Hinata cancel the move and landed above her, she then bent down and lifter her over her shoulder.

'_Time to take her to the 5th'_ Thought Hinata.

=== council room, after all three fights ===

Tsunade and the rest of the council haven't really moved since Sui-Feng, Kakashi and Asuma left, even after they retuned everyone was ordered to wait. Tsunade was sipping on her sake, the others were entertaining themselves.

"Are we gonna sit here much longer?" Asked Homura.

Tsunade was about to answer, then an Anbu appeared.

"Lady Tsunade, some Genin have defeated and captured some samurai." Said the Anbu.

Iruka looked up from his book, surly it wasn't his former students... they're still so young.

"Send them in." Said Tsunade.

The Anbu nodded, and opened the door, letting in the rookie nine, followed by the 3 samurai's, Jinkuro, Kisuke and Momohime who all had their hands tied up. Tsunade smiled and looked down at them.

"So, how strong were they?" Asked Tsunade.

Jinkuro, Kisuke, and Momohime easily broke there ropes, then bowed to Tsunade…deeply confusing everyone.

Momohime turned to the genin.

"for the recourd, we could have done that at anytime" said Momohime

"Very strong, I must say, some very strong Genin" Said Jinkuro, causing Naru, Ino and Kiba to grin.

"Well, the two boys didn't do much, but that was because the girl kinda ordered them to stay back, other then that, I'd say they're strong." Said Kisuke. Sakura, and Choji smiled, Shino just stood there and nodded.

"By far the best fight I've ever had, those two where in perfect sync, that one fucked every thing up... until he was tricked into helping them" Said Momohime. Hinata and Shikamaru gave each other high-fives, Sasuke growled.

"So, they pass?" Asked Tsunade.

Momohime looked at Jinkuro and Kisuke, both nodded.

"Yes, we pass them all." Said Momohime, pulling out her pipe.

"Congratulations, your all able to enter the Chunin exam." Said Tsunade.

"W-wait, so your test, it was…" Started Iruka.

"Was to fight mid-Chunin raked samurai." Said Tsunade.

However, there where three that weren't pleased.

"Samurai, in the leaf, what is the meaning of this." Growled Koharu "Who are they?"

"Momohime is a gambling buddy of mine, and Jinkuro and Kisuke are her followers." Said Tsunade. "She's got worse luck then me, when it comes to money."

"But they are samurai." Said Homura. "They don't belong here."

"Tsunade, you are ordered to…" Danzo started, but was cut off.

"You? Order me? I am the Hokage NOT YOU." Said Tsunade. "You three are free to stay, if you so please…everyone is dismissed"

"Tsunade, you can't be" Danzo tried again

"DISMISSED" Yelled Tsunade

=== Konoha street===

After the surprise exam, the Jonin thought it was best for their students to go home. Hinata wasn't in big hurry to get home, she as enjoying a stroll.

"Hey, cutie... wait up," Said a voice.

Hinata turned around and saw Momohime walking up to her, she had already gotten a new outfit, a pink kimono.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Asked Hinata.

Momohime smiled and blushed, Momohime pulled her pipe from her lips and exhaled a wisp of smoke, then dumped it and put it away

"You're the first person to beat me." Said Momohime.

"ok? Sorry about that, did I break a record or something" asked Hinata.

Momohime blushed and shook her head.

"not exactly, y-you see, I swore that I'd never share a bed with some one that was weaker then me" Said Momohime

"so what is it you want?" asked Hinata, kinda knowing where this was going.

"I wish to bear your children" Said Momohime.

Blood dripped from Hinata's nose, this girl is asking to be fuck, so she can…wait a sec.

"h-how did you know I was a futa?" asked Hinata

"Hmm? You're a futa? Guess I don't need the, **female on female pregnancy jutsu" **Said Momohime

"I didn't know samurai use jutsu?" Said Hinata

"We don't, but you ninja's do" Said Momohime

"Oh, duh" Said Hinata, palming her head

Momohime smiled at Hinata, and gently took her hand.

"So…my place? Or yours?" Asked Momohime.

Hinata smiled and lead Momohime to her house.

=== Hinata's room ===

Hinata was sitting on her bed, on her lap was Momohime. The two where gently kissing each other, Hinata deepened the kiss, and started to pull off Momohime's kimono, Hinata smiled when she saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath, not even a simple bra and panties. Momohime's kimono fell to the ground and Hinata started to kisses her neck.

"Ah…H-Hinata-Chan" Moaned Momohime.

Hinata smiled and pulled away, and started to undress. Momohime sat there and waited, excitingly and nervously. Once Hinata was fully nude she gestured for Momohime to come over, Momohime slowly crawled over to Hinata.

"So, what we gonna do first?" asked Hinata

"…I… I don't know... I'm a virgin." Said Momohime.

"Don't you read dirty books?" Asked Hinata.

Momohime shook her head.

"No, before I became a samurai, I was a princess, I wouldn't have gotten to read that stuff even if I wanted to" Said Momohime.

Hinata nodded she placed her hands to Momohime's hips.

"There are 4 things we can do, 1 and 2, is oral, you suck my dick, or I lick you pussy. We can do it 69 style, that way we both feel good." Said Hinata moving her hand down to Momohime cute hairless cunt. "There'd vaginal sex, that where if I cum into you, you might get pregnant" Hinata moved her hand to Momohime's ass. "Then anal sex, I push my cock up your ass"

Momohime seemed to be blushing the whole time, she truly was a princess if this small level of sex talk is making her blush.

"W-well I, uh…I know I wanna have your kids... someday, b-b-but now I think I'm, to nervous to do... that cock stuff, s-so I guess j-just lick me, please" Said Momohime.

Hinata nodded and could understand, Hinata gently pushed her lips to Momohime in a kiss, both girls moaned in pleasure. Hinata started to lead a trail of kisses down Momohime face to her neck, Momohime shivered in pleasure.

"Mmm" Moaned Momohime.

Hinata started to go lower, stopping at her breast, and gently playing with her nipples. Hinata gently pulled one into her mouth and started to suck on it, while she played with the other. Momohime's face was pink, she's never been so embarrassed, yet felt so good at the same time. Hinata pulled away from her breast and started to kiss again, traveling down to her stomach, Hinata kissed and licked around the belly button. Hinata looked up at Momohime to see her blushing like crazy, and trying to hold in moans. Hinata went lower, till she was at her destination, Hinata gently kisses Momohime clit, causing Momohime to throw her head back.

"Hehe, if that felt good, your gonna love this." Said Hinata

Hinata started to lick Momohime virgin cunt, Momohime fell backwards onto the bed and moaned, she gripped the sheets on Hinata bed, and started to shudder, and cam all over Hinata's face.

"What? Already?" Hinata asked.

She looked up to she Momohime, pass out, with a small grin. Leaving Hinata with a raging boner.

"Damn virgin." Hinata muttered, then moaned softly when she felt an ache from her crotch. "I don't care if she's is a Princess... I'm the Princess of 2 Clans... and if this little virgin whore thinks she's gonna leave me with a rock hard cock and blue balls... she doesn't know who she's dealing with."

Hinata looked at the still hard nipples of her plump little B cups, and pinkie tip-sized hard clit, and clenched her right fist as she raised it, then stopped when she remembered this little virgin had humiliated Sasuke... several times, and lowered her arm. "I won't beat you... but I am going to break you and make you my personal toy."

Hinata raised her hand to chest level, then delivered a stinging slap to Momohime's bare, wet pussy. Momohime woke up with a scream and grabbed her stinging girlhood, her eyes getting teary. "Shut up, Princess Poontang. You had an early orgasm then passed out and left me with this..." Said Hinata and pointed to her throbbing, hard cock.

"That's what we call, bad form. That's not fucking... and damn sure isn't making love... so now we're going to do this the hard way... it will be for you anyway." Hinata firmly grabbed and pinched Momohime's nipples, unpleasant, but not really painful. "Now lay down and spread those legs... I'm gonna take that royal cherry." Hinata released Momohime's nipples.

"This can be pleasant, with my cock... or painful, with my fist... this is your last choice as a free person, once I start... I own you forever, understood?" Stated Hinata firmly. Momohime swallowed, moved her hands, laid back and spread her legs. "The... the easy way please... Hinata-sama."

"Good whore... and I lied, I'm taking all your cherries." Said Hinata with a big smile, Momohime got nervous. "Not how you think... when I finish with you, Momo-chan, you'll be able to take me and 2 friends at the same time, and give is a big climax. So get ready for some serious mouth, pussy and ass training." Momohime nodded.

'_Why are the cute ones always flat-chested... oh well, Shizune has a nice rack, and then there's always Tsunade's giant tits... bitch has to be an H cup at least... can't wait to fuck those milk bags._' Thought Hinata, then made a mental note to talk to Tsunade alone later and get their relationship established and who was in control..

Hinata crawled up Momohime until she was high enough, then lowered her hips, lined up, and looking into Momohime's eyes, she thrust forward and buried all 8 inches in Momohime's tight slit, which made her scream. It was a little mean, but there was no way to avoid that first time pain.. and she had blown her chance to do this the fun way. "Relax Momo-chan, it won't hurt much longer."

Hinata set her hands and feet and pumped her at a good speed until she warmed up and loosened up a little... after all, the point was to train her how to fuck, not hurt her... too much, but a little was required to train her mind so she knew her place.

Momohime squeezed the sheets n her hands as wave after wave of intense pleasure she'd never felt before went thru her body. "Buck your hips in rhythm with my thrusts!" Momohime heard Hinata tell her, she nodded and did as told... then screamed louder as the pleasure increased.

Hinata saw some familiar signs and clenched her haw briefly. "Hold it in... don't you dare orgasm until I tell you to!"

"I.. oh Kami... I'll, I'll try Hinata-sama!" Yelled Momohime... but knew she was going to fail.

Hinata saw her struggling against her orgasm, biting her bottom lip, and knew she needed something to focus on. With a sadistic smile she used her right hand to pinch and twist Momohime's nipple, hard enough to take her mind off her climax, but not overwhelm her. After a minute Hinata released her, Momohime's orgasm has weakened..

Her own balls now swollen, hot and heavy, Hinata knew her own climax was coming, so she set herself and pounded Momohime's pussy with everything she had, hard and fast. 2 minutes later she reached her limit. "I'm gonna CUM!"

"M-Me too... may, may I cum Hinata-sama?" Yelled Momohime.

"Yes... YESSSS, I'M CUMING!" Yelled Hinata as she shot a big load into Momohime's womb, and felt Momohime's cum as well, her body twitching slightly. She leaned in and kissed her kissed her lips. "Was that the best?"

Momohime nodded, a huge smile on her face, despite her heavy breathing.

Hinata gave her a few minutes to catch her breath. "I'm proud of you for not passing out... now turn over and get on your hands and knees, I'm going to use my favorite position to break in that tight little ass... it's called, doggy style." Said Hinata as she pulled out and gave Momohime a little room to turn over and get in position.

Her cock quickly got hard again as Hinata got on her knees behind the smaller girl and lined up. "This is how mist animals fuck... a lot of people love this position too... now do you see why this is called dog style."

Momohime nodded and asked. "Will this hurt too?"

"A little... but not as much I don't think... and you look pretty clean... you are a proper princess." Hinata smirked when Momohime smiled and nodded.. "Just relax and let me do everything, if I give you an order, do it."

Momohime nodded and relaxed her backside, she was starting to like a little bit of pain while she was fucked, not like in a fight, but a little pain made the pleasure even better. She gasped loudly when she felt Hinata's cock to up her ass... all the way to the bottom and she felt Hinata's balls hit her thighs. Then the pumping started... and the please hit her hard and fast, it was even better than vaginal sex! She immediately rocked her body with Hinata's thrusts... but against her this tie, to go deeper and harder. '_I don't believe it... I'm a slut!_' Thought Momohime.

Within moments Hinata knew Momohime was an anal slut, she seemed to really get into this they was she was acting. Hinata smiled as she pounded Momohime's ass hard and fast. Hinata knew she had her now, this was Momohime's sexual weakness. Momohime was in for a long day and was going to get her brains fucked out.

x

**all three samurai are from Muramasa: the Demon Blade, that i dont know**


	19. The Written Exam

The Written Exam

x

=== Inuzuka Compound, Next Day ===

Hinata slowly opened her eye and smiled, last night was the best, Momohime wanted to have as much anal sex as she could, and Hinata gave her that wish. Momohime passed out after orgasm five. Hinata rolled over, ready to hug Momohime…only to hug a pillow.

"Huh?" Said Hinata.

Hinata looked around to find her new friend/anal slut, to see she was sitting outside the window on the roof, smoking her pipe, in her kimono. Hinata got dressed then walked to the window and crawled out.

"Hey." Said Hinata.

Momohime exhaled, then turned to Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." Said Momohime.

Hinata smiled, she could get used to that. "Good morning." Said Hinata. "So I was thinking, how about a quickie?"

"Sorry Hinata-sama, if we did you'd be late." Said Momohime.

"For what?" Asked Hinata.

"Lady Sui-Feng, asked me, to tell you when you woke, to meet her and the team at the usual meeting spot... that was twenty-five minutes ago." Said Momohime.

Hinata's eyes almost pop out of her head, she ran back in her room, grabbed her Zanpakutō's and jumped out the window to the streets below.

"See ya later." Yelled Hinata.

"Bye Hinata-same." Yelled Momohime.

Momohime got up and dumped her pipe, then went back in Hinata's room, and was greeted by Hana, who was smiling.

"Hmm, wanna have so fun?" Asked Hana.

=== Ichiraku ramen ===

Hinata ran in to the small hut and sat down next to Sakura and Ino.

"About time, and next time... **sound proof jutsu.**" Said Sui-Feng, making Hinata blush, along with everyone else.

'_She got another.'_ Thought Sakura.

'_Damn, Hinata's harem is growing huge, who's next?_' Thought Ino.

"S-sorry." Said Hinata.

"Its ok." Said Sui-Feng. "Anyway, here's the entry forms to the Chunin exam." Sui-Feng handed them out to Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

"That's pretty much it for the meeting, if you wanna enter show up at the address listed on the form, if you don't, then don't." Said Sui-Feng. "Later."

'_Gotta make sure, douche bag give's Naru the papers.' _Thought Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng left via flash-step, Kurenai got up and also left, leaving Hinata, Sakura, and Ino to think about the exam.

"Lets see, the Chunin hall, 11:00 AM, room 301." Said Sakura. "I'm gonna enter."

"Same here." Said Ino.

"You know it." Said Hinata, unaware that if she passes, her mother Tsume would be getting fucked, by her.

Sakura looked over at the clock in the ramen stand, 9:06 AM. "We have time till then, what should we do."

"I guess we could go far a short walk, then head over and get there early." Said Ino.

Hinata looked over at her and smiled.

"Great idea." Said Hinata.

=== Alley Way ===

"That's it, that's all there is to it?" Asked Naru.

Kakashi nodded his head to his team.

"Yup, take that paper to that address at 11:00 am" Said Kakashi, with a knife to his back, held by Sui-Feng

"Why are you even giving this dead last the papers anyway, she's just gonna fail." Said Sasuke.

"Fuck you." Growled Naru.

"Stop fighting, Sasuke apologize." Said Kakashi.

"Fuck you too, stop trying to pretend to care, you had your chance, and you fucked up." Yelled Naru.

"I agree." Said Shino.

Kakashi hung his head, ever since Wave he's been trying his hardest to get Naru to forgive him, he had as much luck as a legless midget **(An: no offence to 'little people') **with a 'kick me' sign in an ass kicking competition. With one last sigh he flash-stepped away, Sui-Feng gave a bow to his team, and with a wish of luck, also flash-stepped away.

"I don't need luck, I'll beat everyone, I'm the best there is." Said Sasuke.

"Sure, that's not what Momohime said." Said Naru.

"That bitch don't know shit, she's we..." CRACK. Sasuke was cut off when a rock slammed into his jaw.

"Don't talk about her like that." Said Hinata.

Sasuke growled loudly and glared at Hinata, who had Zangetsu drawn and ready, he looked over to see Sakura holding her sword and Ino, with her fists up.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke, and left.

"What an ass." Said Naru, happened to look down and noticed a square rock sneaking up on her.

"Rocks aint square." Said Naru.

"Good eye boss." Said the rock.

The rock exploded, and covered the ally with smoke and dust, blocking the vision of every one.

"W-what the fuck is going on." Yelled Hinata

"What a question, brilliant indeed!" Came a young girl's voice.

"We'll answer that question when we feel the need!" Came a young male voice, followed by a sniffing sound.

"Bringing the blinding white light of peace into the future!." Said the female.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" Came the male voice, followed by a sniffing sound again.

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Came a new young male voice.

The dust died down, revealing the ones behind this.

"The fiery destroyer, Moegi" Said Moegi, holding a pink rose in her mouth, and was posing.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am Udon!" Said Udon, holding a blue rose in his mouth, posing, then sniffed a string of snot back up his nose.

"Strongest of the strong, Konohamaru." Said Konohamaru, also posing.

"Now gather, under the name of The Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" Yelled all three, then struck a new pose.

All five Genin sweat dropped.

"Konohamaru…great introduction." Said Naru, giving him a thumps up, causing everyone to face fault.

"A ninja isn't suppose to do shit like that." yelled Hinata.

"Yeah, being loud and noisy is a bad thing." Said Sakura.

Konohamaru's cheeks puffed out, clearly un-happy about the criticism.

"I told you." Said Moegi, talking the rose from her mouth.

"I though it was clever." Said Udon, spitting his rose out.

"Cleverly stupid." Said Moegi.

"I agree with Moegi, it was stupid." Said Hinata.

Konohamaru glared at her, then took off his goggles and throw them at her, cracking her in the face.

"Shut up, you Inuzuka bitch." Said Konohamaru.

"I'm gonna kill you." Growled Hinata, fire in her eyes.

'_Yipes!' _thought Konohamaru.

Konohamaru took off running trying to get away from Hinata, the rest of the Genin, Moegi and Udon followed.

"Hinata, he didn't mean it." Yelled Naru.

"Please, don't hurt him, he's just a moron." Yelled Moegi.

Konohamaru rounded a corner, and smacked into something, someone to be precise. Said person, picked Konohamaru up by the front of his shirt and held him up.

"Hey, that hurt you little fuck." Growled a boy, wearing make-up.

"Kankuro, put him down, you trying to get us in trouble." Said a girl with a giant fan, standing behind him.

"Why should I Temari, it's his fault." Said Kankuro.

"Put me down, you transvestite hooker." Yelled Konohamaru.

Temari busted up laughing, while Kankuro just growled.

At that moment Hinata rounded the corner, ready to beat the shit out of Konohamaru, and noticed what was going on. In a split second Hinata pulled Zangetsu and had it up agents Kankuro's neck.

"Let go of him, you bastard." Yelled Hinata.

'_W-wow is that possible, she's so fast.' _Thought Kankuro.

The rest of the group rounded the corner and saw what was happening, Moegi let out a scream in fear for her friend. Sakura pulled out her sword, Ino pulled out two kunai, Naru pulled out two kunai also, and Shino summoned his bugs, then they all ran towards Kankuro.

"KANKURO, PUT HIM DOWN!" Yelled Temari.

Kankuro nodded, Hinata pulled her sword away from him and her sat Konohamaru on his feet, then he patted him on the head, making the group stop there charge.

"There, there, see...no harm done." Said Kankuro.

Konohamaru looked up at him, then kicked him in the shin.

"OUCH, YOU LITTLE SHIT, THAT FUCKING HURT." Yelled Kankuro, as Konohamaru ran, and hid behind Hinata.

Hinata quickly smacked him upside the head for earlier, without taking her eyes off of the intruders, she noticed the sand village headbands

"You cant enter a village with out permission." Said Hinata.

Temari pulled out a paper, and handed it to Hinata.

"We're here for the Chunin exam, we have permission." Said Temari.

Hinata looked it over and held it up to the light, then handed it back.

"Be that as it may, you can't pick fights." Said Hinata.

Temari bowed. "I'm sorry, please, please forgive my brother." Said Temari.

"Your brother? I thought that was your sister." Said Hinata. "With all that make-up."

Temari started to laugh, again.

"HEY!" Yelled Kankuro. "This is war paint, not make-up."

"Whatever you say, sissy." Said Hinata. "Also, tell your other brother over there to stop staring at me, its pissing me off."

Temari and Kankuro looked over to see their brother, hanging from the tree using chakra in his feet, he then flash over to them in a whirlwind of sand.

"Kankuro…are you trying to piss me off? I said earlier, don't provoke anyone." Growled the boy.

"S-sorry, bro." Said Kankuro.

The boy then turned towards Hinata and stared, Hinata stared right back. The two didn't move, breath or even blink as they stared, it was almost like they were sizing each other up, trying to scare each other, show each other who's the alpha, unseen by anyone, their chakra cloud appeared, both where raising their chakra level to as high as they could. Canceling his power, the boy turned to leave, Hinata also canceled hers.

"Hey... my name is Hinata Inuzuka, what's yours?" Asked Hinata

"Garra…Garra of the Sand." Said Garra, then walked off.

Temari and Kankuro followed, after they turned the corner Hinata whipped her head round and glared at Konohamaru, then she soften her gaze and gently smacked him on the head, then hugged him.

"Be careful next time." Said Hinata, letting go of him and stood up "Sakura, Ino lets head over to the Chunin Hall"

"Ok Hinata." Both girls chimed.

Sakura and Ino nodded and left with her, Shino and Naru also left towards the hall. Konohamaru walked over to his friend and let out a breath of relief.

"Holy shit, that was scary." Said Konohamaru. "The energy coming off of those two was freaky,"

"What do you mean?" Asked Udon.

"I don't know, when Hinata and Garra where looking a each other, the energy coming from those two, it was suffocating me." Said Konohamaru. "It felt like it was five times bigger then grandpa Sarutobi when he gets angry."

"Whoa." Said Moegi.

=== Chunin Hall Room 201, 301 ===

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walked into the Chunin exam hall and went up to room 301, however once they got there they notice a group, and two Genin blocking the door.

"I told ya, you aint getting in." Said a Genin.

"Please, why are you doing this." Said a boy, wearing a lot of green.

"Hmm, because." Said the same Genin, then punched the boy in the jaw. "We fucking can."

The boy stumbled backward and landed in front of his team, a girl wearing pink with Chinese bun style hair, and a Hyuuga.

"You two aint fooling anyone, this is room 201, not 301." Said a voice that Hinata hates. "Next time, cast a better genjutsu."

She turned around to see Sasuke standing there smiling, thinking he was so smart, Hinata knew there was a Genjutsu after seeing the sign, she was gonna do the smart thing and shut up about. Sasuke just help about 8 team into the exam, she along with the two Genin blocking the door where scowling at him.

'D_amn kid fucked it up.' _Thought the Genin.

'_Kakashi is gonna here about this.' _Thought the other.

'_Fucking fool.' _Thought Hinata.

Hinata decided to head to room 301, in the next building, she along with her team, and team Kakashi following where about to leave the building.

"Wait." Came a voice.

Hinata and everyone else stopped and looked up to see the boy from early, he jumped down and landed stylishly. His team stood up there and watched.

"My name is Rock Lee." Said Lee. "I wish to fight you."

Lee then looked over at Sakura, who flinched a little after seeing his freaky ass eyebrows... then he winked at her.

'_I think I'm gonna puke,' _Thought Sakura.

"If you wanna fight me so bad, all you had to do was ask." Said Sasuke.

"I was not talking to you, I was talking to her." Said Lee, pointing at Hinata. "I wish to fight the strongest Genin, from my Sensei's strongest eternal rival."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Why should I fight you?" Asked Hinata.

Lee looked slightly shocked, then regained his composer. "Please, I wish to text my strength." Said Lee.

Hinata let out a sigh, she looked over at the clock 10:35 AM, she's got time. Hinata pulled Zangetsu off her back, Lee's team were watching with interest, the girl was deeply interested, mostly in Hinata's sword.

"Get ready." Said Hinata, stabbing Zangetsu in the floor, her other two soon followed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lee.

"You dont have a sword, I just making this a fair fight." Said Hinata.

Lee nodded, and got ready to fight... kinda, all he did was stick out his hand.

"Let us begin." Said Lee.

Hinata bolted towards Lee, who just stood there, once she got close enough she went to strike. Lee quickly dropped down and swiped kicked Hinata, and sent her spinning into the wall. Hinata slammed her hand into the ground and launched herself to her feet again, she then went for a roundhouse kick, so did Lee. There legs connected and made a very loud cracking sound that made every one, even Sasuke flinch in sympathy pain. Hinata and Lee both jumped back to get distances, the both went into a furry of punches and kicks at each other that were all blocked. The fighting was getting so intense a crowed started to gather.

"Go Hinata." Yelled Sakura.

"Go Lee." Yelled Lee's female teammate.

Hinata and Lee pushed away from each other, Lee started to pant. Hinata took this as chance to end the fight, she ran forward towards lee, hand extended.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." **yelled Hinata.

Hinata went to claw lee, but was stopped then she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Ok Hinata, that's enough, that move would just be over kill." Said Sui-Feng. "That's a killing move, not a friendly spar move."

"Why did you stop us?" Asked Lee.

"Because, this isn't the place to fight." Said Sui-Feng. "This is a rest/training hall for Chunin, not Genin."

Lee nodded his head and bowed. "I understand, sorry for the trouble." Said Lee.

"Sorry mom." Said Hinata.

Sui-Feng flashed away, leaving the groups. Hinata walked over and pulled her swords out of the floor, she turned around to say by to Lee, and saw his female teammate, inches from her face.

"Shiiiit!" Yelled Hinata, jumping backward. "You fucking scared me."

"Hehe, sorry, my name is Tenten Kane-Tsurugi **(AN: last name translates to Metal-Sword) **"Over there's Neji." Said Tenten, pointing to Neji.

"Hinata Inuzuka." Said Hinata, putting her sword back in place, turning to leave.

Hinata then felt hands running along Zangetsu, she slightly looked behind her to see Tenten nearly drooling as she touched it, hell, she was probably on the verge of cumming.

"whoa, a sword that looks like an oversized elegant cleaver, with no tsuba and no proper hilt, and has a black blade with a silver edge." Muttered Tenten.

"Heh?" Said Hinata.

"Nothing, just talking about your sword." Said Tenten, still playing with it.

"**Can you ask her to stop? It's making me... uncomfortable.**" Said Zangetsu.

"Can you stop that, please." Said Hinata.

Tenten, relishing what she was doing pulled her hand away, then wiped the drool from her mouth.

"S-sorry" Said Tenten.

"Uh... Hinata, its almost time, we need to go." Said Sakura.

Hinata turned to her team and nodded, she turned to Tenten and waved.

"See ya later." Said Hinata, then left.

Tenten smiled and let out a happy sigh, her eyes then went down to her sword and frowned.

'W_hy cant I have a sword like that?' _Thought Tenten.

=== Room 301 ===

Hinata and her team, Team Kakashi and Team Gai following behind, entered the room, the second they did they were meet with the killer intent from all non leaf ninja's. Hinata just growled.

"Better be able to back up that threat your making." growled Hinata.

"Whoa whoa, you trying to get your self killed?" Said Shikamaru.

Hinata looked over and smiled, looked like team Asuma entered to. Team Gai went to find them self a seat and walked past everyone.

"He's right, you need to keep it down." Said a voice.

The rookie 9 turned to him, to see a young boy, about 17 maybe.

"There's a lot of cut throats here." Said the boy. "I should know by now, I've been here 7 times. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kabuto."

"Damn you fucking suck." Said Hinata.

Kabuto's eye flashed with intense anger for a second, then went away, Hinata noticed.

"Awww, what's wrong, did I hurt your feelings." Said Hinata in a mocking baby voice.

"You want my help or not?" Growled Kabuto.

"What help?" Said Sasuke.

"My ninja info cards, I got info on everyone." Said Kabuto.

"Pass, I aint no cheater." Said Hinata walking off, Sakura and Ino followed.

"Hmm, everyone?" Said Sasuke.

"Yup." Said Kabuto.

"Hmm, give me info on Hinata Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng." Said Sasuke.

"You want info on Jonin? This is the Chunin exams." Said Kabuto.

"I have my reasons." Said Sasuke.

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders, then pulled out five cards.

"I'll go in order by strength." Said Kabuto.

Kabuto place the cards on the floor, then forced energy into it, a picture of Yoruichi appeared.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, very strong and very fast, claims to be the last of the Shihoin Clan, yet she choose the life of a lesbian. She brags about being the fastest ninja in all of the great nations…and has proven it. She has a SSS rank in the bingo book." Said Kabuto.

Sasuke nodded

"Sui-Feng, she's almost as strong as Yoruichi, but being younger has its disadvantages. She's known for her 2 hit kill move, she's reported to have killed over a thousand with it, she has a SS rank in the bingo book." Said Kabuto.

Hinata started to think of something, how dose this boy, a genin know all that about Anbu states

"Hinata is... YEAH!" Yelled Kabuto, Hinata snatched the last three cards.

"Don't spoil." Growled Hinata. "Or else."

'Or else' being Hinata was pulling out her sword, Kabuto nodded, Hinata gave him his cards back.

"Put that sword away, or be disqualified." Said a voice.

Hinata turned around to see a man standing in front of the chalkboard, there were ten ninja to his left and 11 to his right.

"Sorry." Said Hinata, putting her sword back.

"Alright you fucking maggots, come up here and grab your number, then sit your asses down so we can start." Yelled the man.

Everyone started to get up and walk up to the front of the class, and reached into a box and pulled out a number, then they went to there designated seat. After everyone sat down, the man turned to the chalkboard and started writing.

"My name is Ibiki, and I will be the Jonin in charge of the first exam." Said Ibiki.

The ninjas from earlier started to pass out papers, once everyone got a paper Ibiki started to write more.

"Ok maggots, here's how its going, there are 10 questions to this test, each one is worth one point, each one you get wrong you'll lose one point, each time you're caught cheating you lose two, my men here will make sure of that there is no way for you to cheat, if you're caught they make a mark, if you get caught 5 time you get a zero and are disqualified…and if you get a zero, your whole team gets a zero." Said Ibiki.

There was a lot of commotions about what was happening, no one knew there was a test, no one studied.

"Uuh…sir, there's only 9 questions." Said Sakura.

"Hmm, oh, yes. The 10th question will not be given until 11:55 AM." Said Ibiki. "Now, begin."

Everyone's heads snapped down and started to write down what they knew or what they thought they did. Sakura was buzzing through the test with ease, everyone else... not so good. Hinata looked down at the questions and frowned.

'_This test, is imposable.' _Thought Hinata. '_A code to crack? The angle, wind speed, distance, height, and weight of weapon to hit a target at 5 different locations, no Genin can do this._'

Hinata bit her lip, something was also bugging her.

'_And the rules? I thought cheating was a taboo, cheaters would be expelled in a second, here its five strikes and you're out.' _Thought Hinata, noticing a ninja marking on his paper. '_Got one.'_

Hinata looked up and meet Ibiki's gaze, she narrowed her eyes at him, he narrowed them right back.

'_This girl is just as Sui-Feng said, she's trying to figure out what's going on.' _Thought Ibiki. '_She's figuring it out a lot faster then most Genin have in the pass 10 years, that girl's gonna be one hell of a ninja when she gets older._'

'_Unless, this isn't a test on how smart we are, its gathering info under extreme conditions.' _Thought Hinata. '_Only one problem, Inuzuka's don't have a jutsu for cheating, guess I'll just wing it, and wait for the last question.'_

=== 15 minutes later, Hinata ===

Hinata was looking down at a blank paper, she was getting bored, by this time other ninja had realized what to do. Hinata quickly glanced around the room, and returned to her position, without getting noticed. Lots of kids seemed to be cheating.

"ARF, ARF ARF ARF." Barked Akamaru.

Hinata looked down at her paper, then tilled her head.

"ARF, ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF." Barked Akamaru.

Hinata started to write down the answer to 7, snickering.

'_Hehe, thanks Akamaru.' _Thought Hinata.

"ARF, ARF…AR- Kiba, I'm trying to tell you the fricken answer to 5." Barked Akamaru, Hinata being the only one that could understand him. "Listen to me, you white eyed fucker!"

"Shhh, Akamaru, your gonna get me in trouble." Said Kiba, his byakugan blazing, and looking for answers.

"just trying to help…that's not the answer to 3, the formula is length x height divided by distance x wind speed divide by weight." Barked Akamaru.

Hinata started to write down what she heard.

=== Ino ===

Ino was struggling, she wasn't smart, there no way she could do this. She looked around to see if the teachers where watching, they where. Ino went thought hand signs.

'_**Mind Transfer Jutsu.' **_Thought Ino.

Ino shot her soul into Sakura's, Ino's body thumped forward, as did Sakura's, Sakura then sat up and started to look over her test with great interest, then wrote a little note on the top of the page.

'_**KAI.**_' Thought Sakura.

Sakura thumped down, then sat up and rubbed her head.

'_Fuck, what was that?' _Thought Sakura.

Sakura looked down at her paper and saw the note.

'Needed help on test, thanks for answers, love Ino'

Sakura smiled, she was glad to help a team mate.

'_I wonder how everyone else is doing.' _Thought Sakura.

=== Sasuke ===

'_**Sharingan.'**_ Thought Sasuke

Sasuke started to copy the person in front of him

=== Kankuro ===

"Hey, uh... Ibiki man, I gotta use the shitter." Said Kankuro.

Before Ibiki could even respond a ninja stood up and walked over.

"I'll take him boss." Said a ninja, pulling out hand cuffs. "For obvious reasons."

The ninja clamped them on Kankuro, who was just smiling.

"I understand." Said Kankuro, and was lead from the room.

=== Neji ===

'_**Byakugan.**_' Thought Neji, looking through everyone to look at there test.

=== Shino ===

Shino summoned a few of his bugs to spy on other test takers, then report back and spell out the answer by flying in patterns.

=== Garra ===

'_**Sand Eye Jutsu' **_Thought Garra.

Garra created a sand eye in his hand, then crushed it, the sand flew over to a near by test taker and slightly blinded him. Garra took that time to look over and write down what he saw

=== Kankuro, Bathroom ===

Kankuro was sitting on the toilet, laughing his ass off.

"Stupid leaf, they didn't even notice the extra exam guard." Laughed Kankuro.

The ninja that lead him to the bathroom was laying on the ground, his face was cracked and under his face was a wooden face.

=== Tenten ===

Tenten was using special, super thin ninja wire, and using her chakra to control it, snaked it down her desk, across the floor to Lee, sitting nearby, and up to his desk.

'Look. Front. Left. Seat. Copy._'_ The wire spelled out one word at a time by Tenten, watching with her side vision, the rest of her concentration used to control the wire. It was much harder than directing weapons by wire, but the principle was the same.

Lee glanced at Tenten, saw the look on her face and knew the wire had to be from her, but he was amazed she could do it, she'd never done anything like this during their training. He looked as instructed, an started writing down the answers. He didn't like cheating, but he trusted his team mate and did as she wanted.

=== Naru ===

'_You sure Ai?_' Thought Naru, writing down the answer to 6.

"**Yes I'm sure, you doubt me**?" Said Ai.

'N_-no, but I just can't help but feel... that your trying to fuck me over on this.' _Thought Naru. '_Then again, I am giving you an hour of freedom for each one you help me with, so I don't think you'd do that.'_

"**Damn right.**" Said Ai "**The answers to 7 is the square root of Sasuke's ass."**

'_Really? Cool... so let see, you've helped me with 7 questions... how many hours does that make?' _Thought Naru.

"**21... 21 hours**" Said Ai.

'H_mm, ok.' _Thought Naru.

=== Kankuro, again ===

Kankuro strolled into the class room, with the leaf ninja behind him. As he walked past his sister he dropped a small paper on her deck.

"Did you enjoy your 'trip?'" Asked Ibiki with a smile.

'S_-shit, he knew.' _Thought Kankuro, sitting back down.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata finished writing down the answer to question 9.

"Ok, time for the last question" Said Ibiki.

Everyone looked up, ready to take it, most where worried when they saw him smiling.

"That is... if you want to." Said Ibiki.

"W-we have a choice?" Asked Ino.

"Yes, if you choose to skip it, you get a zero, meaning... you fail, and your team fails." Said Ibiki, then laughed.

Everyone looked around at each other, at the same time, everyone was having the same thought. 'I'm taking it'.

"Also, if you do take it, and miss it, you fail, your team fails, and... you'll never be allowed to take the Chunin exam again." Said Ibiki.

"That's bullshit!" Yelled Kiba. "There are plenty of Genin that failed last time, that are here."

"They didn't have me as a teacher, my room, my rules... I'll give you all ten minutes to think it over" Said Ibiki. "If you wish to quit, raise you hand."

Time seemed to tick by slowly, a few ninja's stood up and quit, making their teams fail. The rookie nine where all confident, all but Naru.

'_t-this is bad, this is bad_' thought Naru

5 minutes to go, still half the class remaining.

"Hmm, how it will suck... to be a 50 year old Genin, and have to take orders from a teenager." Said Ibiki.

Another 9 teams dropped out, causing Ibiki to laugh evilly, making more drop. Hinata was very confident, she looked around to see if her team was confident, they where. Ibiki looked around, and frowned a little.

'_There's still so many, gotta get more to quit.' _Thought Ibiki. "Genin for life = D rank missions forever."

More started to raise there hand, one was Naru, her eyes were clamped shut.

'_Naru... what are you doing?' _Thought Hinata.

"So... you wish to quit? Hmm Namikaze?" Said Ibiki.

Naru's eyes snapped open, she slammed her hand down on the tabled and stood.

"NEVER, say all you want, your not gonna scare me, I'm taking the last question." Yelled Naru.

Ibiki stayed quiet and stared at her, shocked. No Genin has ever had the guts to stand up and yell at him.

"I don't care if I'm a Genin for the rest of my life." Yelled Naru, sitting down, eyes closed. "I'm still gonna be Hokage someday."

The Genin from before put their hands down, and smiled. In fact everyone was smiling.

'_Heh, maybe I underestimated you, Naru Namikaze.' _Thought Sasuke.

Ibiki looked around, some what happy, some what displeased.

'_She gave them confidence again, she got rid of any, if not all doubt._' Thought Ibiki. "Think about what you're doing, Genin for life, D rank missions."

No one budged, Ibiki tried one more thing, surely it would get rid of a few more.

"Got go catch Tora." Said Ibiki.

5 hands shot up, wanting to leave. They went after Tora before, and paid dearly for it. Team Sui-Feng is the only team to take that mission on, and not get injured.

"Last call, anyone else?" Said Ibiki.

No one moved. Ibiki looked over to his ninja's and nodded, they all nodded back.

"You pass." said Ibiki

"WHAT?" Yelled Hinata. "That's it, rip off, false advertisement!"

"W-what do you mean we pass, where's the 10th question?" Asked Temari.

"Staying was the tenth question, I wanted to see how brave you were, risking you careers to move forward." Said Ibiki

"Wait, if staying was the answer, then the questions?" Asked Ino.

"To test your ability to gather information, under extreme conditions." Said Ibiki.

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Hinata.

Ibiki chuckled, he was about to take off his headband to show them what might happen someday. Then a black ball burst thought the window, opened up, and Anko, jumped out. She threw two kunai into the ceiling and It hung a sign with her name on it. The noise woke Shikamaru up.

"Uh, the sea monkey's got my money," Muttered Shikamaru as he woke.

"Congrats dirt bags" Said Anko, then looked at the Genin. "There's 30 teams left, softy."

"Not soft, I was pure evil in this exam... I used my ace in the hole to scare some away." Said Ibiki.

"Tora?" Said Anko.

Ibiki nodded, and Anko shivered. She then turned back to the Genin.

"On the back side of your test is directions to the next exam, be there tomorrow, 11:00 AM" Said Anko. "Now, get the fuck out!"

=== Hinata, later that night ===

After Hinata celebrated with her team, and Naru, she was on her way home to get some rest. Hinata was about to enter her house, when a pair of arms wrapped around her, and started to play with her breasts, Hinata already knew it was Anko.

"I want your cock." Said Anko.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"This way then." Said Hinata.

Hinata lead Anko up to her room, as she passed Hana's room she heard moaning.

"Yes, yes, yes. Fuck my ass harder, Lady Hana." Moaned Momohime.

"Damn you are an anal slut" Said Hana.

Hinata sniffed the air and licked her lips. From how heavy the smell was, they where at it for hours. They continued to make their way to Hinata's room, and passed Tsume and Sui-Fēng's room.

"Yeah, take it up the ass you fucking bitch!" Moaned Sui-Feng.

"Mmm, Ahhh!" Moaned Tsume.

Hinata blushed and pulled Anko into her room, Anko was just grinning wildly.

"Damn, everyone in this house is getting fucked tonight." Said Anko.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Y-yeah, so where's it going?" Asked Hinata as she got undressed.

"Hmm, I don't know why, but I want Anal." Said Anko, also getting undressed.

Hinata looked over at the readers, then back at Anko.

"You dont say" Said Hinata, completely nude, and freeing her cock.

Anko smiled at the sight, she hasn't gotten to see it since the night of graduation, she crawled on the bed and stuck her ass in the air.

"Fuck me." Said Anko.

"Yes ma'am." Said Hinata

Hinata crawled on the bed, then grabbed onto Anko's hips. Hinata pushed her cock up Anko's ass, making both girls moan. Hinata pumped her dick in and out of Anko's ass, with hard fast thrusts.

"Hmm, y-yeah!" Moaned Anko. "Just like that!"

Hinata smiled and thrust more, loving Anko's tight ass squeezing her cock. Hinata bit her lip and cummed into Anko's ass. But, that doesn't mean she's gonna stop, Hinata decided to change things up a bit, she'd do gentle, slow thrusts. Anko seemed to like it.

Hinata suddenly had another thought, Anko was ordering her around, off duty... and in her own bedroom. Then she decided that she was only going to let one woman tell her what to do off duty, she wasn't sure who that'd be... but it wasn't going to be Anko. When she made Chunin, as she knew she would, she was gonna bust Anko's pussy and put her in her place... at least off duty when they were alone.

=== Tanzaku Town ===

"Is it time to close Tatsuki?" Asked Rukia.

"Yes, close it up you three" Said Tatsuki, who had a broken arm.

"Yes ma'am" Came three voices.

"So, tell me again… how did you get the Uryu Gang to work here?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Threats, telling them if they don't behave, we'll get Hinata and her friends back to beat the piss out of them again." Said Rukia.

Tatsuki laughed hard then flinched in pain when she hit her arm on the table. Rukia looked outside and smiled, it looked nice out, she was gonna go take a walk. Rukia stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, if your gonna go some where, toss me my cig's from the counter" Yelled Tatsuki.

Rukia grabbed Tatsuki's cigarette and tossed them over, then headed outside. Rukia walked through the empty streets and smiled.

"Rukia." Came a voice.

Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo, running up to her.

"Yes?" Said Rukia.

"Orihime wanted me to join you, said something about you might be kidnapped by two beings from another world, or something" Said Ichigo.

Rukia smiled and shook her head, that's Orihime for you.

"Like that's gonna happen." Said Rukia.

"I wouldn't say that." Came a voice.

'_N-no, Byakuya' _Thought Rukia.

Rukia and Ichigo looked behind them, to see two men. One was wearing the same uniform as Rukia, the other one was too, but he had a white coat over it.

"Its time to return to the soul society, Rukia" Said Byakuya.

X

End.

**It seems like Rukia is in trouble, will Ichigo be able to protect her, and what's gonna happen in the next part of the exam.**

**Find out next time on dragon ball…err, Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka.**


	20. Rukia Revealed

**Rukia Revealed**

**x**

**A/N: Last time on Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka. Hinata and her team pass the first exam, and after celebrating, Hinata got laid, but else where in Tanzaku Town, Rukia and Ichigo are confronted by two men from the soul society. Who are they? Will Rukia be taken away? Will Ichigo stop them? Find out now.**

**x**

=== Tanzaku Town ===

"B-Byakuya, h-how did you find me?" Stuttered Rukia.

The other man tilted his head, and then laughed.

"How? We tracked your Zanpakutō energy about 12 days ago, after that is was just waiting to see you." Said the man.

Rukia looked over at him and scowled, she gritted her teeth.

"I wasn't talking to you, Renji-Teme." Growled Rukia, showing deep hatred to him.

Renji growled back, he was about to pull out his sword, but was stopped by Byakuya.

"Calm down." Said Byakuya, very calmly.

Renji seemed to break into a cold sweet, and nodded.

"Y-yes captain." Said Renji.

Ichigo was watching carefully, studying everything that was happening.

'_That Byakuya must be the boss' _Thought Ichigo, pulling his newly repaired sword off his back, and pointing it at him.

"Rukia, run." Said Ichigo, stepping in front of her.

Rukia look at him like he was crazy.

"I-Ichigo, what are you doing, you can't beat them." Said Rukia.

"Who said I was trying to beat them." Said Ichigo, quickly raising one hand. "**Hidden Mist Jutsu.**"

Mist surrounded the area quickly, blocking vision. Renji was looking around, while Byakuya remained still.

"Whoa, what the hell is this?" Said Renji.

"Fool, if you would have read the reports we got from Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Kaname, Captain Gin, Captain Shunsui, Captain Kenpachi, and Assistant Captain Yachiru. You'd know, that humans or 'Ninja' as they are called have abilities much like we Soul Reapers." Said Byakuya.

"Now Rukia run." Said Ichigo, from behind the cover.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, trying to find this 'Ichigo' person, how ever he couldn't sense his energy. Unknown to Renji and Byakuya, Rukia was running away down the ally, away from them, and also away from Tatsuki's Place, Rukia didn't want to lure them there.

"LIVER" Said a voice from the mist.

Renji whipped his head around, sound like it came behind him.

"LUNGS, KIDNEYS!" Said the voice, now to the left.

Renji's eyes where darting around, trying to find the source, while Byakuya was calmly looking around.

"HEART, BRAIN!" Said the voice again, it was above them.

"This guy's pissing me off, what the fuck is he naming off." Growled Renji.

"Isn't it obvious, he's naming the vital organs." Said Byakuya.

Ichigo burst from the mist, sword ready to kill

"And my favorite, the SPIIIIIIIIINE!" Yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly swung his blade toward Byakuya, mere inches away, there was no way he could escape. However, Ichigo's blade connected with nothing.

'_W-what?_' Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly jumped back into the mist, his mind was racing.

'_Impossible.' _Thought Ichigo. '_Who is this guy?'_

Renji was snickering.

"Did you see his face when you dodged his attack, HA." Laughed Renji.

Byakuya looked over at him, his face was emotionless. "If he'd aimed it at you, you'd be dead" Said Byakuya.

Renji flinched

"Now, head in that direction." Ordered Byakuya. "That is the way Rukia went previously."

Renji nodded and took off running in that direction, Byakuya then turned to the spot Ichigo disappeared. He slowly scanned the area trying to find Ichigo again.

'_Time to deal with this trash' _Thought Byakuya

=== Rukia ===

Rukia ran into Uryu's old hide out and hid behind an old rusty sewing machine. She was panting heavily, trembling in fear. She peeks out from behind the machine and saw the door kicked open and off it hinges by Renji. Renji slowly walked through the door and looked around.

"Come out, come out" Said Renji

Rukia remained in place trembling, softly crying.

'_What am I gonna do, there no way I can win.' _Thought Rukia. _'I wish Hisana was still here, I want my Onee-chan, she'd protect me'_

Rukia started to think about what's happened, and how she got here.

=== Flash Back, 17 years ago ===

Hisana was sitting under a tree in the Kuchiki compound, reading a book. Every once in a while she'd look up at her little sister, Rukia. Rukia was training with Byakuya, her brother in law. Rukia ran towards Byakuya and swung her bokken, Byakuya easily stepped out of the way.

"Too slow" Said Byakuya

Rukia whipped around to attack him again, only to get the same result. Rukia growled in frustration and swung over and over again, trying to hit Byakuya. Byakuya just slowly and calmly walked backwards to dodge each of her strikes.

"You're so weak" Said Byakuya, swinging his bokken, and cracking Rukia in the face, causing her to fall. "If I were the enemy, you'd be dead"

Rukia looked back up at Byakuya and glared, she hated her brother in law, she never got any alone time with her Onee-Chan because of him. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Rukia, he raised his bokken.

"I thought I told you, don't stare at me like that" Said Byakuya

Byakuya brought his sword down, ready to strike Rukia and teach her a lesson. Rukia closed her eyes, bracing herself for the strike.

THUNK.

"And I thought I told you, don't hit my sister" Said Hisana, blocking the bokken strike with her book.

Rukia opened her eyes and smiled, her sister was always there for her.

"She needs discipline" Said Byakuya "She defies all my orders"

"If you'd be nice to her, she might be more willing to cooperate" Said Hisana.

Byakuya remained silent, he and Hisana where staring at each other, it was their way of fighting, they used their spiritual pressure to fight, Hisana was very powerful, especially when she's protecting her sister. Byakuya closed his eyes and pulled away, he threw his bokken to the side and left. Once he was gone Hisana turned around and knelt, then hugged her sister, who hugged back.

"You're a handful, you know that." Said Hisana sweetly.

"I know, and I'm sorry... I... I just hate taking orders from him, from any guy." Said Rukia.

Hisana smiled, and gently kissed Rukia's cheek. "I know" Said Hisana, hugging Rukia tighter.

Rukia giggled.

"Onee-chan, your crushing me" Said Rukia playfully.

"hehe, duh" Said Hisana laughing.

Rukia laughed harder, then she returned the kiss from earlier, only on the lips, it was a quick peck

"I love you Onee-Chan" Said Rukia.

Hisana smiled and gave Rukia a quick kiss back.

"I love you too, Rukia" Said Hisana, then noticed Rukia looking away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of Byakuya, he scares me" Said Rukia.

Hisana smiled, and kissed Rukia up and down her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Said Hisana.

"Promise?" asked Rukia.

"Promise" Said Hisana. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you"

=== two weeks later ===

It was raining, Rukia was standing outside the door to the Kuchiki house hold, Rukia was shocked at what she heard, she bites her lip.

"W-what?" asked Rukia.

"I did not stutter, I said Hisana is dead." Said Byakuya.

Tears started to poor down Rukia's face, she had been on a mission with her squad, she left about a week ago

"W-when did she die?" Asked Rukia.

"A week ago" Said Byakuya.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky. A week, her sister died a week ago, and she hadn't been told.

"Why was I not informed?" asked Rukia, practically yelling it.

"It was not your-" Byakuya started but Rukia interrupted.

"My businesses, my concern. Hisana may have been YOUR WIFE, but she was MY SISTER, damn it!" Yelled Rukia

"You had a mission, mission first." Said Byakuya.

"BULLSHIT, they didn't need me, I didn't even see any action out there" Yelled Rukia.

"You will hold you tongue when talking to me" Said Byakuya. "I am the head of this house"

"You know what, fuck you, I'm going back to the Rukon, I was a hell of a lot happier there" Yelled Rukia.

"You will not, Hisana may be dead, but I'm still your brother in law" Said Byakuya.

Rukia just flashed away. Leavening a very anger Byakuya.

=== days later ===

Rukia was hiding out in a bar in the Rukon, she was wearing a cloak over her head, she was sipping on some sake, she was in a lesbian bar, Byakuya would never find her here.

"Hey, did you hear, the wife of Byakuya died a while back" Said the bartender to other customer

"Damn, poor man" Said the customer.

"Yeah, I also feel sorry for the girl's sister" Said the bartender.

"What happened?" Asked the customer.

"I heard she ran away after hearing the news" Said the Bartender. "Where ever she is I hope it's far away"

Rukia slightly gripped her bottle.

"Why?" Asked the customer

"Byakuya apparently is after her, he's on a man... err, woman hunt, his sister in law is apparently giving his family a bad name" Said the bartender

Rukia frowned, and chucked to her self darkly.

'_I knew he hated me' _Thought Rukia

"Also, if he dose succeed in killing her, I hope he dies and goes to hell" Said the bartender.

"Whoa, there did that come from, why such anger to him" Asked the customer.

"He had no respect toward his wife, he's ignoring her dieing wish" Said the bartender

Rukia looked up and glanced over.

'W_hat!_' Thought Rukia

"How do you know" Said customer.

"Well… I might have been Hisana's secret lover" Said the bartender, with a blush.

"Doesn't explain how you know" asked the customer.

"Well, Byakuya came home early that day, and I hid in the closet" Said the bartender.

"Oh, yup, I have been there. So what was Hisana's dieing wish" Asked the customer

Rukia was listening closely, she had to know.

"It was to treat Rukia like she was his sister and to protect her" Said the bartender.

Rukia got up and left money on the counter and left without alerting them.

=== Flash Back End ===

Rukia gripped her sword tightly, crying even harder.

'_Onee-Chan, I need you, I'm not strong like you, or brave like Hinata' _Thought Rukia, then remember what Hinata Said.

=== Flash Back, 12 days ago ===

"Your gonna fight them?" Asked Rukia.

"Yup" Said Hinata

"Are you crazy, or just stupid?" Asked Rukia.

"Brave" Said Hinata

"Brave? How are you brave, your running head on into a fight" Said Rukia.

"True, but I'm not going to fight, just to fight." Said Hinata, as she slowly turned. "I'm going to protect people"

Rukia eyes widened, for a second, she thought she saw her sister.

"I'm gonna free this town and its people" Said Hinata. "That's a promise"

"B-but, they're too strong" Said Rukia.

"Maybe, but you never know" Said Hinata. "My motto is, don't take shit from anyone, fight back, or die trying"

=== Flash Back End ===

Rukia slowly looked up, she was done crying.

'_That's right, Byakuya's most likely gonna kill me if I go back' _Thought Rukia. _'Might as well try to fight back'_

Rukia slowly stood up, allowing Renji to spot her.

"So you give up?" Asked Renji.

Rukia stepped out of her hiding place and pulled out her sword.

"DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Yelled Rukia

Her sword became pure white, as white as snow. The ribbon at the end of her sword wrapped around her arm. Renji tilted his head, then laughed.

"Good one, your gonna fight me" Laughed Renji "HA"

"TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN" Yelled Rukia.

Rukia swung her sword and shot waves of ice at Renji, who jumped out of the way.

"You crazy, you could have killed me" Yelled Renji.

"That's the plan" Yelled Rukia. "I aint going back"

Rukia ran toward Renji, with the intent to kill him.

=== back with Ichigo ===

Ichigo's mist was long gone, he was now sword fighting Byakuya, Byakuya wasn't even trying to fight back, he was effortlessly blocking all of Ichigo's strikes.

"You're slow" Said Byakuya, stepping out of the swords way. "Just like Rukia"

Ichigo turned around to strike Byakuya, but his sword was gone. The blade had been ripped off…by Byakuya, Ichigo saw the blade in his hand. Before Ichigo could move, he felt intense pain in his back, he started to the ground.

"You even fall slow" Said Byakuya.

Byakuya then slammed his sword into Ichigo's back, pinning him to the ground. Byakuya slowly pulled his sword out of Ichigo's back, then sheathed his sword. He looked up and notice Renji carrying a knocked out Rukia, his sword was in Shikai form and he had a cut on his cheek.

"She injured you? You're weak" Said Byakuya.

"Sorry captain, I didn't think she'd try to fight back" Said Renji.

"That makes you a fool" Said Byakuya. "Inform the soul society that we have captured the fugitive"

Renji pulled out his soul phone and called the soul society, after a moment pass a door appeared in the middle of the ally. Byakuya and Renji walked through it, Ichigo managed to look up before it closed. He tried to reach out and grab Rukia's hand…but collapsed.

=== Tatsuki's Place ===

Tatsuki put out her cigarette and looked over at the clock, it was late, Rukia and Ichigo haven't returned yet, if Rukia wasn't back soon, Orihime would never shut up.

"URYU, CHAD" Yelled Tatsuki

Both men ran into the room and stood at the table.

"Yes boss" both men chimed.

"Go find those two, find out what the fucks happening" Said Tatsuki.

"Yes ma'am" they chimed.

Uryu and Chad both ran outside and went in different directions, in search of Rukia and Ichigo.

=== Konoha ===

Sui-Feng was sleeping peacefully, having a really good dream. Then there was a knock on the window.

"Hmm" Sui-Feng mumbled.

She looked over at the window and saw Yoruichi, with a worried look. Sui-Feng got up off the bed and woke Tsume.

"Wh-what, h-honey come back to bed." Said Tsume.

"Sorry Tsume-Chan, but Yoruichi is here, so that means she need help" Said Sui-Feng.

"Ok" Said Tsume, then quickly fell back to sleep.

Sui-Feng walked over to the window and opened it, and stepped out then closed it.

"What is…" Sui-Feng started, then looked towards the Kenpachi Distract.

The energy from that area was very weak, a huge group of people must have left. Sui-Feng looked over at Yoruichi, and nodded.

"Lets go" Said Sui-Feng, jumping towards the Kenpachi district

=== Tatsuki's Palace, 2 hours later ===

"I hope Rukia is ok, she's ok right, right. Of course she is, she's fine. But then again she is with Ichigo, and he is a former thug" Said Orihime

Orihime has been talking for the past two hours, Tatsuki was getting irritated, her ashtray was full of cigarettes, and she currently had one between her lips.

'_And people wonder why I smoke' _Thought Tatsuki

The door burst open, Uryu and Chad came in, Chad was carrying Ichigo over his shoulders and ran him into his room. Tatsuki and Orihime noticed Ichigo's wounds and followed. Once they got into his room they saw Chad healing him.

"He got messed up bad, both his lungs where punctured, 3 cracked ribs, broken arm, and a broken leg" Said Chad. "Not to mention his chakra network is fucked up"

"W-where's Rukia" Asked Orihime.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and he tried to sit up.

"Ichigo, don't, you need your rest" Said Chad.

"O-Orihime, I-I'm s-s-sorry, t-two men came, try to fight, to strong…s-scatter senbon, Rukia, ran, got caught…Renji, B-Byakuya…s-soul society" Muttered Ichigo, tears in his eyes.

"Its ok, you tried to protect her" Said Orihime.

Ichigo gave a weak smile, happy that Orihime doesn't blame him for Rukia's kidnapping, Ichigo then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Tatsuki, what are we gonna do" Asked Orihime.

Tatsuki sighed and scratched her head, she tilted her head towards the ceiling and exhaled smoke from earlier, then looked at Orihime.

"There did you say this, 'Hinata' girl is from" Said Tatsuki.

=== Konoha: Kenpachi Distract ===

Sui-Feng and Yoruichi jumped down in front of an old shop, they walked in and were greeted by a man with a cane, and a green and white striped hat.

"So, it finally happened, huh?" Said the man.

Sui-Feng and Yoruichi nodded there heads.

"Rukia as been captured" Said Yoruichi

"Meaning the Hogyoku is back in the soul society" Said Sui-Feng.

The man sighed, closing his eyes and looked down, he tapped his cane on the ground a few time thinking.

"How long will it take to make a Senkaimon, Kisuke" Asked Sui-Feng.

Kisuke looked up at Sui-Feng, eyes opened.

"About 12 days, I suggest you get ready" Said Kisuke.

"Sadly I can't go, I'm head of ANBU, and with people from across the nation coming here for the Chunin exam, it'll be hectic" Said Yoruichi.

Kisuke looked over at Sui-Feng.

"Then it looks like your going alone" Said Kisuke. "You have about 12 days, use them wisely, if you can think of anyone to take with you, send them to me, I'll prepare them for what's to come."

Sui-Feng nodded, and flashed away. Yoruichi bowed to her old friend, and also flashed away. Kisuke turned around and sighed.

'_There goes my week' _Thought Kisuke "Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, we got work to do"

X

en


	21. Forest of Death, Part 1

Forest of Death, Part 1

x

=== Konoha, 10:30 AM ===

"Hmm." Moaned Anko, who was cuddling Hinata.

Hinata let out a soft moan to, last night was great. Hinata opened her eyes and let out a small yawn and looked over at Anko, sleeping peacefully. Hinata was still wondering why she let this girl order her around.

'_Just you wait, when I'm a Chunin, your mine.' _Thought Hinata.

Hinata looked over at the clock, 10:45 AM. Hinata looked over at Anko, then shook her.

"Anko, its almost 11:00 AM, wake up" Sid Hinata, shaking Anko.

"Hmm, no mommy, 5 more minutes" Moaned Anko, turning over, now facing Hinata.

Hinata frowned a moment, then smiled. She inched toward Anko, and started to rub her dick right in front of Anko's face. Once Hinata dick was hard, she pushed it into Anko's mouth, waking her up. It only took Anko 2 second to realize what's going on, then started to suck on Hinata's cock.

"Oh yeah" Moaned Hinata.

Hinata started to thrust into Anko's mouth, who sucked as hard as she could. Hinata moved her hands down to Anko's nipples and pinched them, also giving her the 'Fire Fang Seal', over her left breast. Anko pushed Hinata cock deeper into her mouth, Hinata was drooling from the pleasure.

'_So good' _Hinata thought.

Anko moved her hands around to Hinata's ass, and started to finger her ass hole. Hinata threw her head back and moaned even louder and shot a load of cum into Anko's mouth. Anko smiled and pulled off Hinata cock, then started to lick it up and down, cleaning all of the jizz off of it.

"Hmm, what a way to wake up" Moaned Anko.

Hinata grinned and rubbed her head.

"Kinda figured you'd like it" Said Hinata, looking at the clock. "Its 10:55 AM"

Anko looked over at the clock and nodded, in a whirlwind of wind and cloths, Hinata and Anko got dressed, then took off towards the location of the 2nd exam.

=== Training Ground 44, Forest of Death ===

The moment Hinata arrived she located her team and walked over to them. Sakura and Ino, looked a like worried.

"Where were you?" Asked Sakura.

"Home" Said Hinata

"What were you doing?" Asked Ino.

"Getting laid" Said Hinata.

"Again?" Both girls Asked. "Who was it this time?"

Hinata pointed over to Anko, who was talking to some other Chunin.

"I don't think fucking the Jonin in charge of the exam will help." Said Ino.

Hinata laughed, and slapped her knee.

"That aint why I did it, I fucked her cause she asked." Said Hinata. "She wanted more of this."

'this' being Hinata's junk, which she was pointing at. Sakura and Ino started to drool thinking about it.

"Alright you chicken shits, listen up!" Yelled Anko.

Everyone turned toward Anko, who was holding two scrolls in her hand.

"in my hand are the 'heaven' and 'earth' scroll, you need both to pass. Each team will be given one from over there" Said Anko, pointing to a booth. "We have it like that so you don't know which team gets what"

Anko saw a hand raise. "Yes?"

"So, the point of this, is to steal scrolls from other teams" Asked Naru. "that sounds a little to easy."

Anko narrowed her eyes, she pulled out a kunai and tossed it toward Naru, cutting her cheek. Before Naru could even Yelled in pain, Anko was behind her, licking the cut.

"Hmm, you have the blood of a brave Kunoichi, I'm sure it will be easy for you to keep it in your body." Said Anko. "In this exam, killing is allowed, so... still sound easy?"

Naru shook her head quickly, Hinata was trembling a bit, Anko just might be her alpha. Anko was about to lick Naru's cheek again, when she quickly pulled out a Kunai and held it against the throat of a grass ninja.

"DON'T. SNEAK. UP. ON. ME" Growled Anko.

The grass ninja smiled and handed Anko her kunai back, with her tongue.

"Sorry, just wanted to return this" Said the grass ninja.

Anko smiled and took her kunai back.

"Thank you" Said Anko. "Now, get lost"

The grass ninja nodded and backed away, Naru was sticking her tongue out, trying to figure out how the fuck she did that. Anko flashed back to her location she was before then rubbed her chin.

'_Where was I?' _Thought Anko, then remembered. "Each team will go behind the booth and get your scroll, once you have it, hide it. Oh, and you'll need to sign a waiver, stating that I'm not responsible for anyone that dies."

Gasps and gulps were heard, Anko smiled and licked her lips, she loved to torment kids.

"Also you will have 5 days to steal the scroll you need, then you'll head toward the tower in the middle of the forest" Said Anko "So when I call your team, go to the booth, then go to the gate number your told."

=== 30 minutes later, gate 69 ===

Hinata looked up at the gate, and was wondering if this was planned. A loud whistle was blown and the gate flew open, Hinata and her team jumped thought the gate and into the forest of death. The trees were freakishly tall, Hinata noticed that right away. Hinata quickly ran over to one and un-zipped her pants, she pulled out her penis and started to pee on the tree.

"Hehe, not everyday you see a tree this big." Said Hinata. "Mine now."

Sakura and Ino could only looked at each other, then back to Hinata.

"So where we going?" Asked Ino.

Hinata turned to the group and raised an eyebrow.

"Towards the tower I guess, why ask me?" Asked Hinata.

"Well it's clear to both me and Ino, that you're the strongest, so... you're the leader... when Sui-Feng and Kurenai aint here, or course." Said Sakura.

Hinata rubbed the back of her head and grinned, then snickered. "Ok then, lets move out girls" Said Hinata, after pulling up her pants.

=== 15 minutes later ===

Hinata has been leading her team through the forest a while now, and have yet to see anyone. Hinata tried to sniff them out, but the whole forest reeks of blood and death, hence the name. the group came to a clearing, Hinata quickly dropped down and slowly moved closer, Ino and Sakura followed. As they got closer they noticed two teams. One was just some rain ninja's, the other one was the sand ninja they ran into yesterday, it looked like they were about to fight. Hinata was watching closely

=== Clearing ===

"What'd you say, KID?" Growled the tallest rain ninja.

"I said, I'm gonna kill you." Said Garra.

"G-Garra, please." Begged Temari. "Don't do this."

"NO, he looked at me" Said Garra, raising his hand and extending it. "You're dead."

The rain ninja looked at his two team mates and started to laugh.

"You're gonna kill me?" Laughed the rain ninja. "HA, try the other way around."

The rain ninja jumped into the air and threw his umbrella at Garra, the umbrella opened up and shot needles.

"**1000 needle rain**" Yelled the rain ninja.

The needles rained down towards Garra, dust was kicked up from the needles that hit the ground before hitting him. There wasn't any movement. The rain ninja landed on the ground and he was wearing a big smirk, his umbrella landed near the spot Garra once stood.

"Is that all." Said a voice.

The dust cleared reviling Garra, surrounded by sand. Hinata went wide eyed, he didn't have a scratch on him. Garra seemed emotionless as he quickly raise his hand, the sand rushed over to the rain ninja and before he even had time to react, it covered him, leaving only his face uncovered.

"**SAND COFFIN**" Said Garra

"Boss" Yelled on of the rain ninja.

"G-get me out of this" Yelled the leader.

Garra picked up the umbrella with his free hand, and held it over him. Then he slowly raised his hand higher in the air, making the SAND COFFIN rise into the air.

"**SAND BURIAL**" Said Garra.

Garra closed his hand, and the sand crushed the rain ninja, blood splattered all over the place. Everyone, but Garra were disgusted, Garra opened his hand and dropped the disfigured body of the rain ninja.

"Boss, you, you killed him" Yelled the other rain ninja.

Garra looked over at him and smiled, he lower his hand and pointed it in the direction of the rain ninja.

"**SAND COFFIN**" Said Garra

The blood covered sand quickly surround them, just like it did to there boss. The rain ninja started crying and begging for there life's, Garra ignored there pleads and raised his hand again, then crushed them.

"**SAND BURIAL**" Said Garra.

Once again, blood rained down everywhere, Garra was shielded from it with the Rain ninja's umbrella. Garra opened his hand and let there bodies drop to the ground.

=== Hinata, Ino, and Sakura ===

Ino was covering her mouth, as tears poured from her eyes. That, that was horrible. Sakura had turned her head away, also covering her mouth, her eyes where clamped shut and was crying. Hinata was gritting her teeth in anger, tears also streaming from her face.

'_That monster' _Thought Hinata.

=== Clearing ===

"As usual, over kill" Muttered Temari.

"Shut up" Said Garra. "Or I'll kill you too."

Temari flinched and backed away, Kankuro walked over and started to search the bodies.

"Bing Bong, jackpot. These guys had two scrolls, looks like we got an extra." Said Kankuro.

"Chuck the one we don't need" Said Garra.

"What? With this we can keep another team from passing" Said Kankuro.

"I know, that why I say chuck it, I want more teams, I wanna kill more people." Said Garra

"Garra, please, do you have to kill everyone you meet" Asked Temari.

Garra looked over at her, making her flinch hard.

"Yes I do, I feel alive when I kill" Said Garra.

Garra then walked over to Kankuro and extended his hand.

"Give me the scroll we don't need, NOW" Said Garra.

Kankuro nodded and obeyed his little brother, as soon as Garra got it, he quickly whipped his arm out and threw the scroll into the forest, towards Hinata. The scroll drilled Hinata in the face, and unable to control her anger she let everyone in the forest know where she was at.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK, that fricken hurt!" Yelled Hinata, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

Garra looked over and grinned, he raised his hand, the sand slowly moved over to Hinata and her team. Temari and Kankuro gave a silent prayer to who the one behind that bush, the sand got closer and closer. Hinata was eyeing carefully.

"don't move till I say to" Said Hinata quietly

Sakura and Ino nodded, they knew that the only one that could help them out of this, would be Hinata. The sand got closer and closer, it was right at the bush, Hinata's eyes where glued on Garra, she waited for any movement from him, Garra seemed to being grinning, he started to closer his hand.

"MOVE NOW" Yelled Hinata

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino jumped out of the way of the sand just as it struck the bush they were hiding in. Hinata pulled out her sword and rushed towards Garra, while Sakura and Ino rushed Temari and Kankuro. Hinata closed that gap and swung Zangetsu with all her might, only to hit Garra sand. Hinata growled loudly and swung again, only to get blocked by more sand.

Sakura was fighting Temari, Temari used a giant fan to try and knock her down, it wasn't working. Temari raised the fan in the air and closed it, and tried bring the steel down on Sakura. Sakura put out her sword and blocked it, then smirked.

"SCREAM, OICHI" Yelled Sakura.

Temari backed away, not sure of what's gonna happened. The two shadow hands shot from the ground and tried to grab her. Temari jumped farther away to avoid that hands.

'_Holy shit, what kinda jutsu is that' _Thought Temari.

"Get ready" Said Sakuichi

Ino was able to activate her FullBringer power and was picking up near by sticks and stones and hurled them at Kankuro, Kankuro was ducking and dodging.

"Hey, hey, hey…don't you know those can break bones" Yelled Kankuro

Ino sweat dropped, but continued her attack.

'_moron_' thought Ino.

Hinata continued her assault on Garra, only to hit his sand shield. Hinata growled in frustration and anger, she just cant get past his armor. Hinata was about to rush him again, but her foot was caught, Hinata looked down to see sand rushing up her leg.

'_NO_' thought Hinata

Hinata tried to pulled her leg out of the sand, but it was no use, the sand was already to far up his leg. By chance Sakuichi and Ino graced over and saw Hinata in trouble.

"HINATA" screamed both girls.

They ran over to Garra ready to attack him, but a blast of sand shot them back. The sand was now around Hinata's waist, Hinata still fought back with all her strength. Temari and Kankuro where looking away, they didn't want to see other Ninja get mutilated by their brother. Ino and Sakura got up and tried to attack again, only to get knocked down again, Hinata was covered up to her breast, and started to get lifted in the air.

'_I don't wanna die' _Thought Hinata, as the sand started to cover her face '_I don't wanna die'_

"**Your wish is my command, princess.**" Came a voice in Hinata's head.

Right before the sand over Hinata's face and dark chakra covered her face, followed by the sand.

"After I kill her, I'll kill you two" Said Garra "**SAND BURI**-"

Garra was interrupted then a huge bulge formed on the sand, then other, and other till the sand exploded all over the place. Hinata landed on her feet, back towards everyone. Hinata still had Zangetsu in her hand.

"Hinata, your alright" Said Ino happily.

Sakuichi for some reason didn't seem to happy, she remained perfectly still, almost as if she was afraid of Hinata. Hinata slowly turned around revealing to everyone her black pupils, white irises and black sclera. Also the upper part of her face had a mask, a wolf mask from the details on it.

"**He he, I'm NOT Hinata, I'm Atanih**" Said Atanih

'_Atanih?_' thought everyone.

Atanih slowly raised her sword and pointed it towards Garra. **"I'm gonna kill you" **Said Atanih

Before anyone could comment on Atanih's threat, she was behind Garra, sword held to the side, dripping blood.

'_When did she_' Thought Temari.

'_Holy, s-she cut him, right?' _Thought Kankuro.

Garra turned around and was about to attack, then blood shot from Garra's cut. Garra howled in pain, he's never been injured before. Garra clutched his shoulder tightly to stop the blood, but Atanih was behind him again, even more blood on her blade, Garra screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"You did it" Yelled Ino.

"**Hehe, no, they're still alive**" Said Atanih. "**There are still people to kill**"

Ino's smile disappeared, Atanih is a monster just like Garra. Atanih slowly walked over to Garra, who was trying to crawl away. Temari and Kankuro jump in front of her.

"Stay away from him" Yelled Kankuro.

"Yeah" Yelled Temari

Ino was trembling in fear, this is not the girl she falling in love with, but how are they to get her back. Ino looked over at Sakuichi to see her with her eyes close and her hands clamped together.

=== Sakuichi's Mindscape ===

Sakura and Oichi where currently talking in the castle court yard, trying to figure out what's happening.

"What are we gonna do, we cant let her run wild" Said Sakura

"**You don't think I know that?" **Said Oichi **"But we cant fight something that strong, without any info"**

Sakura let out a growling sigh.

"Where are we gonna get info" Asked Sakura.

"**Ask me**" Came a voice

Sakura and Oichi looked over to see a fence, and behind that fence was a field, and standing behind that fence stood Zangetsu.

"**Who are you, and how did you get here**" Asked Oichi.

"**My name is Zangetsu, how I got here is not important, just know that I'm not in your territory, the fence is the dividing line**" Said Zangetsu

"Your Zangetsu?" Asked sakura

"**Correct**" Said Zangetsu

"Why are you here" Asked Sakura.

"**To tell you Atanih's weakness**" Said Zangetsu "**All you have to do, is smash her mask"**

"How do you know this, and where did Hinata get this power" Asked Sakura.

"**I know, because I stopped her last time, but this time I can't... as to where it came from. It came from the demon in Naru**" Said Zangetsu.

"What?" Yelled Sakura.

"**Naru tried to heal Hinata with the demons chakra, thus creating Atanih**" Said Zangetsu

Sakura and Oichi looked at each other, then back to Zangetsu, only to see the castle wall.

"**looks like he left**" Said Oichi. "**So, now we know how to beat her"**

=== Real World ===

Sakuichi opened her eyes and ran forward towards Atanih, who had her sword raised high ready to kill Garra, Temari and Kankuro. Sakuichi jumped in between them and had her fist pulled back, she then threw her fist forward trying to smash Atanih in the face, but she quickly moved her head to the left.

"**Nice try, bitch**" Said Atanih, then kicked Sakuichi in the stomach

Sakuichi flew backwards and slammed into a tree, her mouth flew open and fell to the ground.

"SAKUICHI" Ino yelled

Ino ran over to her and helped her up.

"W-we gotta break that mask" groaned Sakuichi

Ino looked over to see Atanih swinging her sword around, the sand ninja's barely dodge it, then she looked back at Sakuichi and nodded. "Got it" Said Ino

Ino turned around and pointed her FullBringer arm at Atanih, and managed to stop her from moving, but the stress it was putting on her was intense. The sand ninja used that time to get the hell out of there. Atanih struggled to move, but was able to, Ino gritted her teeth and put more power into her arm. The force of the attack now sent Atanih into a nearby tree, pissing Atanih off. Ino then lifted at rock and hurled it toward Atanih's face.

'_**Damn it, I'm still to weak' **_Thought Atanih. '_**Oh well, sooner or later, I will be queen**__'_

The rock smashed into Atanih's mask and broke it, she fell to the ground and her face smashed into the ground, Ino passed out from lack chakra.

=== 2 hours later, Tower bed room ===

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, she started to look around and noticed the wall, then quickly sat up.

'_What, was the Chunin exam real, just a Weird dream?_' Thought Hinata.

Images of fighting Garra flashed into her mind, and losing control to, what ever the hell Atanih was. Just then Ino and Sakura walked in.

"You feeling better?" Asked Sakura.

"What happened?" Asked Hinata.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, then explained what happened. Hinata just sat there and nodded.

"So, in a way, I guess I'm a Jinchuuriki" Said Hinata.

Sakura and Ino just shrugged, then walked over an sat by Hinata. Hinata looked over at them and smiled, then thought of something

"Where are we?" Asked Hinata

"The tower, while you where resting I figured out a riddle on the wall, and we passed" Said Ino.

"We did…what was the riddle?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't remember it word for word, but it basically Said to not focus on one thing, you need to be strong and smart to be a Chunin.

"Makes sense." Said Hinata "So... what are we gonna do for the next 4 days?"

Ino and sakura looked at each other, then smiled.

"We can fuck" Said Ino.

Hinata looked over at Ino, and grinned.

"Sounds good, how about we start with a double cock licking" Said Hinata

Sakura and Ino got to the floor and started to undress, as did Hinata. Once they were all naked Sakura and Ino started to lick Hinata cock at the same time, Hinata moaned and leaned back against the wall, and gently rubbed Sakura and Ino's head.

"Yeah, that feels fantastic" Moaned Hinata.

Ino and Sakura responded by licking harder and faster, every once in a while Sakura and Ino's tongue would brush each other. Hinata smiled as watched as they licked her cock, watching that made her harder. Hinata gently gripped her saliva cover dick and stroked near the base, so she wouldn't disrupted Ino and Sakura licking.

=== other room ===

Temari was on the bed against the wall and listened to the moaning coming from there and blushed.

'_Oh wow, that sounds hot in there' _Thought Temari, who was rubbing her crotch

"Temari, what are you doing" Asked Kankuro, who was messing with his Puppet

"Listening to some hot lesbian action" Said Temari.

Kankuro turned away in disgust.

"Girls fucking girls, that's wrong" Said Kankuro. "A girl is suppose to be sucking cock"

Temari listens closely, and blushed.

"Heh, I think that's what going on" Said Temari

"But you said it was lesbian action" Said Garra.

"It is" Said Temari.

"I don't under... ew" Said Kankuro. "I get it now"

Temari nodded and snickered, Kankuro looked like he was about to barf, and Garra didn't know what was so funny, or sickening.

=== Hinata's room ===

Sakura and Ino where really getting into the licking now, Hinata had stopped stroking and was rubbing their heads again.

"Oh Kami, I'm gonna, gonna cum" Moaned Hinata.

Sakura and Ino looked up and grinned, then started to nibble on Hinata's cock gently, pushing her over the edge and cumming all over their faces. Ino and Sakura moaned hotly as Hinata hot sperm splattered on there face's, but they wanted more. After they licked each others faces clean, did they put their plan into motion. Ino started to suck on Hinata's cock earning a moan from her again, Sakura went through the hand sighs for her Futanari Jutsu and grew her 7 inch cock again, she got behind Ino and pushed it up her cunt. Ino moaned hard on to Hinata cock, Hinata moaned and rubbed Ino's cheeks and started to gently buck her hips.

"Yeah, that's so good" Moaned Hinata.

Sakura thrust in and out of Ino's cunt with hard fast thrusts. Sakura used her free hand and started to play with her tiny breast, pinching the nipple.

"Hmm, yeah" Moaned Sakura

Ino bobbed her head up and down, trying to take in as much of Hinata's cock as possible, she also was thrusting her hips to get Sakura in her deeper. Both Hinata and Sakura grinned at Ino's sluttyness, and started to pump more.

=== Temari ===

Temari was rubbing her now hard 8 inch dick, Kankuro took Garra from the room then he saw her starting to pull it out. Temari had her eyes closed tight as she stroked her cock, imagining she was the one getting fucked, she loved to suck and fuck futanari cocks, Temari stroked harder and harder till she moaned in pleasure and cam all over her bed, Temari looked down at her hot fresh cum, and licked it up. Temari shuddered in pleasure, then felt sad.

'_I hope those girls survive' _Thought Temari

=== Hinata's room ===

Hinata and Sakura moaned loudly and cum into Ino, Ino happily swallowed it all down, she pulled off and licked her lips.

"That was good" Moaned Ino.

"Y-yeah, no kidding" Moaned Sakura.

Hinata smiled and licked her lips.

"Ino, I want to you grow a 8 inch dick, Sakura, make yours 8 inches as well" Said Hinata

Sakura looked at Hinata and nodded, and pulled out of Ino and redid her jutsu. Ino stood up and after she stretched a bit, preformed the jutsu giving her a 8 inch cock as well.

"Ok, now what" Ino said.

Hinata licked her lips

"Stand side by side" Ordered Hinata. Ino and Sakura did as told, Hinata got on her knees and gently gripped both cock, and started to stroke them. Ino and Sakura both moaned, Hinata was beating them fast.

"Ah" Moaned Sakura.

"S-so good" Moaned Ino.

Hinata smiled and stroked faster, then moved her head up to Ino's cock and started to suck it, Ino quickly place her hands on Hinata head and bucked her hips, Hinata slide it in and out, grinning the whole time. After 2 minutes she pulled off and started to suck on Sakura's cock, while stroking Ino harder.

"Hmm, H-Hinata" Moaned sakura.

Hinata pumped her mouth onto Sakura's cock faster and faster, as she stroked Ino harder. Like she did with Ino after 2 minutes she pulled off, then stroked both girls hard and fast. Ino and Sakura's moaning got louder and louder, till they both came all over Hinata's face. Hinata smiled and licked her lips, there cum was tasty.

=== Unknown Location ===

Sui-Feng was meditating, focusing very hard on what she was doing. In front of her was her sword, it had a yellow aura surrounding it. Sui-Fēng's eye opened wide and she slammed her hands to the ground.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**" Sui-Feng Yelled

A plum of smoke cover the area, Sui-Feng could sense what she did, she knew it was a success.

"hello, Suzumebachi" Said Sui-Feng, to the tiny figure flying in front of her

X

**It looks like team Hinata has passed the second part of the exam.**

**why did Sui-Feng summon her Zanpakut****ō****, and what about Naru and her team, what happened with them, these questions, and more that you didn't ask, will be answered **

**next time, on Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuk**


	22. Forest of Death, Part 2

Forest of Death, Part 2

X

=== Gate 34, Team Kakashi ===

Naru looked up at the gate and was dancing around impatiently, wanting the exam to start.

"Calm down Namikaze." Said Sasuke.

Naru turned to Sasuke about to yell, the stopped.

"Did you call me Namikaze?" Asked Naru

Sasuke looked towards Naru and nodded.

"That's your name, isn't it" Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but, you usually call me 'dope' or 'bitch'" Said Naru "What up"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, Shino looked over at Sasuke

"New found respect?" Asked Shino.

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"What can I say, that was gutsy." Said Sasuke "Standing up to a Jonin, and not backing down."

Naru snickered and rubbed her head, then jumped when a whistle blew and the gates opened. Team Kakashi jumped thought the gate ready to face anything that's thrown at them. Naru looked up at the tree and smiled.

"Wow, there so big…I wonder how old they are?" Asked Naru.

"**About a hundred years, give or take**" Said Ai.

"So, what scroll to we have Naru" Asked Sasuke. "Let me see it"

Naru looked over at Sasuke, then pulled out the heaven scroll, and tossed it over to Sasuke, who put it away. Sasuke then walked over to Shino and Naru.

"Ok, we need to figure out a code" Said Sasuke.

"A code? For what." Said Naru.

"In case someone tries to impersonate one of us." Said Sasuke

"Oh, well, uh can we wait on that, I gotta go pee" Said Naru, running behind a bush

Sasuke slapped his head and sighed, maybe showing her respect was a bad thing, She's still a moron. After 5 minutes Naru came running back to the group and was grinning.

"Hehe, sorry about that, so what should the password be?" Asked Naru.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naru.

"I was thinking Haku" Said Sasuke. "You know, the 3rd Hokage."

"Cool" Said Naru.

Sasuke smiled, they walked right into it. Sasuke pulled back his fist and drilled Naru in the cheek, Naru flew back into a tree, and a puff of smoke covered her, then it died down it revealed a Mist ninja.

"Fuck, what gave me away" Groaned the Mist ninja.

"Haku's the name of Naru's friend, not the Hokage" Said Sasuke "Every Leaf ninja knows the 3rd Hokage's name, not only that, you forgot the cut on her cheek."

The mist ninja growled and stood up, and pulled out a kunai. Before he could even step forward and make a threat, Naru came out of no where and kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying into the woods.

"Fucking jack-off" Yelled Naru "Attacking a girl when she's pissing, not cool"

Sasuke walked over to Naru, with his arms crossed.

"Now, lets get the 'real' password" Said Sasuke

Sasuke lend up to Naru and started to whisper the code to Naru, Naru nodded her head. Sasuke then told Shino, who also nodded, unknown to them, someone was listening

"clever" Said Shino

Naru was snickering to herself, it was clever, what ever that meant.

=== hours later ===

The team was sitting by a pond, resting. Shino was using his bugs to gather info on the plants and animals around them, Naru was swimming around in the water trying to catch some fish, she was having little luck. then as luck would have it, Naru saw a fish that was stuck, she swam over to it.

Back on the surface Sasuke was stilling by a small fire, grumbling about Naru not being able to catch a fish, he should have done it, they'd be eating by now. Sasuke looked up to see Naru grinning and holding a huge fish over her shoulder, Sasuke stood and looked at her.

"What's the name of your Sensei?" Asked Sasuke

"Kakashi, Duh" Said Naru.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, then went though his hands signs.

"**fire style: fire ball jutsu**" Yelled Sasuke, aiming the flame at Naru

Naru jumped out of the way and growled, be for she could do anything, Shino attacked her with his bugs.

"What the fuck guys?" Yelled Naru "It's me!"

"No you're not, Naru's sensei, in her eyes anyway is Yoruichi, not Kakashi" Said Sasuke.

"W-what? Then that means" Said the Naru imposter.

"Trap" Said Shino.

The Naru imposter snickered, then started to morph.

"I should have know, only an Uchiha would set a trap like that" Said the Grass Ninja from earlier.

"Where's Naru?" Asked Shino.

"Probably dead by now" Said the Grass ninja

=== Naru's location ===

Naru was covered in Kami knows what, she was in a tight spot.

"Stupid ass snake" Growled Naru.

That's right, Naru was in a snake, the fish that was stuck was a trap…and Naru fell for it.

"I'm not gonna die here" Yelled Naru "**multi-shadow clone jutsu**"

Naru clones filled the snakes up, till it belly started to bulge, it got bigger and bigger till it exploded, freeing Naru. Naru was covered head to toe in snake guts.

"Eeeeeeew, I'm gonna need to shower for weeks" Whined Naru

After a few minutes off freaking out, Naru re-gained her composer, then headed towards the camping spot.

=== Shino and Sasuke ===

Shino and Sasuke where covered in dust, they had just managed to dodge the Grass ninja's attacks, but barely.

'_This, this aint a Genin' _Thought Sasuke.

'_Jonin?_' thought Shino _'Maybe Anbu?'_

Sasuke went through hand signs, and titled his head back.

"**fire style: grand fire ball jutsu" **Yelled Sasuke

This fire ball was much larger then normal, it was 5x bigger. The fire ball barreled toward the Grass ninja, who made no attempt to dodge.

"Got her" Said Sasuke

The grass ninja swung her arm and connected with the fireball, and sent it flying off to the side. Sasuke's jaw dropped and his eyes pop.

"HOLY SHIT" Said Sasuke

Shino nodded in agreement, Sasuke looked over at Shino, who looked back at him. Both had the same thought.

"RETREAT!" both Sasuke and Shino Yelled

Both Sasuke and Shino turned around and ran like hell, jumping into the tree for cover. The Grass ninja smirked, thee licked the top of her forehead.

"Soon, you'll be mine, Sasuke… ku ku ku" Said the Grass ninja

The Grass ninja then followed the two, and easily caught up. Sasuke and Shino where panicking, there's no way they could beat this girl. Sasuke quickly pulled out the scroll.

"T-take it, and leave us alone" Said Sasuke placing the scroll on the tree branch.

Sasuke then backed away from the scroll, as the Grass ninja stated to walk forward, she was about to take the scroll. Then Naru zipped out of nowhere and grabbed the scroll, then landed beside Sasuke.

"You dumb bitch, what'd you do that for, that was the only way out of this fight" Yelled Sasuke.

Naru quickly tuned around and decked Sasuke.

"YOU AINT SASUKE" Yelled Naru "SASUKE WOULD NEVER GIVE UP"

Sasuke growled and practically butt heads with Naru.

"You're an idiot" Yelled Sasuke. "you fucking dyke"

"Fuck you, fag" Growled Naru.

"Cross dressing lesbo" Yelled Sasuke

"Power hungry douche bag" Yelled Naru

"Hokage wanna-be" Yelled Sasuke

"Sensei fuck toy" Yelled Naru

"Noodle slurping pig" Yelled Sasuke

"McEmo big ego" Yelled Naru

The Grass ninja watched with a sweat drop.

'_Did they forget I was here?_' Thought the grass ninja.

The grass ninja shrugged her shoulders, then shot out her tongue and wrapped it around Naru, then whipped her into the air, and into a tree, also taking the scroll from her.

"Get lost" Yelled the Grass Ninja.

Naru slammed into the tree hard, she fell a bit, then hit a branch and was dangling.

"Kukuku, so weak" Said the Grass Ninja "Now where were we, oh yes"

The Grass ninja generated a flame in her hand and destroyed the scroll, then laughed as she was pushing the rest of it down her thort

"Dude, what did you do that for" Yelled Sasuke.

"I don't want the scroll, I want you" Said the grass ninja, then licked the back of her neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he turned his head.

"Not interested in girls" Said Sasuke.

"**I knew you where gay**" Yelled Naru

Sasuke, Shino, and the Grass ninja looked over and saw Naru, surrounded in red chakra.

'_So the nine tail brat still lives' _Thought the Grass ninja

Naru lunged toward the Grass ninja, destroying the branch she was on, she pulled back her fist and slammed it into the Grass ninja, launching her backwards. Naru barreled towards the Grass ninja again, her fists where blazing as she tried to punch the Grass ninja, who was dodging now.

'_This pest is annoying' _Thought the Grass ninja

The Grass ninja pulled her fist back and slammed it into Naru gut, sending her flying backwards, the snake ninja then shot out her tongue and used it to grab Naru, the pulled her close. Naru was cussing and screaming at the Grass ninja to let her go, Sasuke and Shino were too afraid to help there team mate. The Grass ninja went through hands signs, the pulled back and hit Naru.

"**Five Prong Seal**" Yelled the Grass ninja.

Naru's eyes widened, her red chakra started to fade away and Naru let out a blood curdling scream, the Grass ninja throw Naru to the side and Naru started to fall, landing on a branch hard.

"**Naru, Na…ru, sorry…c…an't…h…e…l…p, an…y…m…ore**" Said Ai

"**But I can**" Came a calm voice

=== Naru's Mindscape ===

Naru opened her eyes and slowly sat up, she rubbed her head and groaned. "Fucking cock sucker" Moaned Naru.

Naru looked up and noticed the forest was gone, well the forest of death was. The forest she was in had normal sized tree. Naru stood up and started to walk around.

"Where am I?" Asked Naru.

After a few moments of silence Naru frowned.

"Don't ignore me Ai, I need help, where am I?" Yelled Naru, as she left the forest, and wondered into a small village.

"**She can't hear you, nor can you hear her**" Said a voice.

Naru looked around, trying to find the voice. Naru continued to walk till she spotted a large post, and on stop of it stood a statue of a young women, Naru looked at it then tilted her head.

"Whoa, who's she" Said Naru.

"**That would be me**" Said the voice

Naru whipped her head around and saw a young, tall women, clad in ornate, armored green kimono, a metal headdress, and white-faced makeup, obviously designed to intimidate opponents. She held metal fans, one in each hand.

"What ya do to get a statue" Asked Naru.

The women smiled, her makeup hide her blush.

"**Well, not to toot my own horn, but I saved the world from a conqueror**." Said the woman.

"Cool, how'd you do it, was he strong, did he push you to your limits" Asked Naru.

Now the women blushed harder, this time it was visible.

"**Uh, truthfully, I didn't fight him, while I created this island to protect my people from his army…he fall into the ocean, and sank like a rock**" Said the women. "**plus I doubt he was very strong, he was only 3 feet tall"**

Naru blinked a few time, then shrugged.

"It's a kill in my eyes" Said Naru

The women nod, and started to sit down mid-air, Naru noticed.

"Hey, hey, your gonna..." Started Naru, but stopped when Earth shot from the ground, making a seat for her.

"**What? I'm not gonna fall**" Said the woman.

"H-how did you do that? You didn't use any hand signs" Said Naru

The women smiled, she slammed her foot in the ground and created a seat for Naru, and gestured her to sit.

"**I don't need hand sighs, no one does…its just the new human fad**" Said the Women

"WHAT?" Yelled Naru

"**You heard me, back in my day, no one used those pointless hand sighs, if we wanted to move an element, we moved it**" Said the women

"That's, so, COOL" Yelled Naru "Will you teach me?"

"**I don't have a choice, I am your zanpakut****ō**" Said the woman "**if it your wish, then I will happily teach... after what the leaf village did to you, you've earned it**"

"Z-zanpakutō? I have a zanpakutō?" Asked Naru.

The woman nodded and stood, she started to display (showing off) her powers, she moved some earth by stomping her feet, she shot fire from her fist, she then leaped very high into the air, landing slowly and gently, then she thrust her fist forward and caused the near by water to raise, then fall.

"**My name is Kyoshi, and I was an Avatar while I was alive**" Said Kyoshi.

"Ava-tar?" Asked Naru

"**It means I can master all four elements, Water, Fire, Earth and Air**" Said Kyoshi.

"What about lightning?" Asked Naru.

"**Lightning comes from fire, only master fire benders can use lightning**" Said Kyoshi.

Naru blinked a few times, then smiled.

"Dose that mean I can use fire style?" Asked Naru.

Kyoshi rubbed her chin, and started to think.

"**Hmm, interesting... I don't know**" Said Kyoshi

Naru placed her hands behind her head, and gave off her trademark grin, hoping she can use fire style. Naru watched as Kyoshi looked at sky, as if she trying to figure out the time.

"**Well, its about time you wake up**" Said Kyoshi.

"What are you" Naru started, then everything went black, then white

=== Forest of Death, inside a tree, day 2 ===

"Naru, wake up" Said Shino

Naru moaned a bit, then slowly opened her eyes, she looked over and saw Shino.

"What the fuck happened" Groaned Naru

"That Grass ninja knocked you out, it also turned out she, was a he" Said Shino, normally he'd only say a few words, but in a time like this, a few isn't enough.

"Oh, what happened after that?" Asked Naru.

"Well, uh... he bit Sasuke" Said Shino. "Then left"

Naru stared at Shino, she put her finger in her ear and dug around.

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Naru.

"The Grass ninja, bit Sasuke, swallowed our scroll, then ran away" Said Shino.

"H-he swallowed it... eeeew, fucking fag" Said Naru, sitting up.

Naru looked over and noticed Sasuke, sitting in the dirt out side, slightly touching his neck. She also noticed what looked like an epic battle happened.

"Aww, I missed all the fun" Cried Naru

Shino sweat dropped, fun? Naru was lucky she missed this fight.

=== Day 5, Pond ===

"So, some sound ninja's attack, wanting to fight you, and only you, you got power from no where, beat them, and they retreated and gave you a scroll?" Asked Naru.

Sasuke nodded his head, this is like the 1000th time Naru has asked. Naru just smiled and clapped her hand.

"Works for me, so what are we gonna do" Asked Naru

"Head to the tower, and get another scroll before time runs out, you dumb bitch" Said Sasuke, muttering the last part

Naru heard it, she was about to get into a name calling contest with Sasuke again, but someone started to come out from the bushes. Team Kakashi got ready for what ever popped out, it was Kabuto.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here" Said Kabuto

Naru and Sasuke looked at each other, then at Shino, then nodded. Naru and Sasuke rushed Kabuto, ready to steal his scroll.

"You guys want help getting a scroll?" Said Kabuto.

The two screeched to a halt, then looked at each other, then back to Kabuto.

"Y-your gonna help us? Why?" Asked Naru.

"I just wanna help a fellow leaf ninja, is that so wrong" Said Kabuto.

"What about your team, do they know about this" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm to strongest in this team, I make the rules" Said Kabuto.

"Strongest of 7 times Chunin exam failures, hmmm, do we want his help?" Said Naru

=== Forest, few hours later ===

Kabuto lead the way thought a forest, Naru bore a frown.

"So I guess my word goes unheard?" Asked Naru.

"Sadly, yes" Said Shino

Naru growled, but continued to follow Kabuto. Naru heard something behind her and threw her Kunai at it, hitting a huge centipede. Naru started to freak then she saw it.

"Oh, My, Kami…that's things huge" Said Naru.

"The plants in this forest gives off a protein that produce large growth in animals" Said Kabuto.

"What?" Asked Naru.

Kabuto sighed, he stopped and turned around.

"Plant make bug big" Said Kabuto

"Ooooh" Said Naru

Kabuto shook his head and started to walk again.

'_Dumb blonde' _Thought Kabuto

The group continued to talk around for a few hours, Naru was getting annoyed, she wanted to find some one and kick there ass. Naru happened to look up, and noticed something.

"Yo, Kabuto, you fucking dumbass…we went in a circle" Said Naru

Kabuto growled and turned around, then noticed it to. It was the same centipede from before. Kabuto looked around and sighed.

"Genjutsu, and we walked into it" Said Kabuto

Weird black things started to form out of the ground, each one had a kunai in its hand.

"Surrender your scroll" Ordered the thing, over and over and over again

Naru pulled out her sword, making everyone wonder there she got it from, it wasn't on her a second ago. Naru pointed it towards the group and smiled.

"Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi" Said Naru

Naru's sword split, and two green brass fans appeared in her hand, there where symbols on each side of the fan, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. The weird clones didn't seem fazed by Naru's weapon, Naru smirked and swung the fans…nothing happened.

'_What the?_' Thought Naru '_Why can't I use you'_

"**You haven't trained yet**" Said Kyoshi

Naru sweat dropped, then dodged a punch from one of the clones. Naru countered by kicking it, and destroying it easily. She looked behind her to see the other fighting the clones. Naru went thought hand signs and summoned herself an army of clones

=== hours later ===

The group destroyed clone after clone, yet there was no end to them. The group back against a tree, about out of Chakra. The clones started to melt away, and some rain ninja appeared, the one on the left was the one that attacked and impersonated Naru.

"He he, looks like your luck ran out" Said the Rain ninja

Naru and the group smirked, then the group burst into smoke, reviling Naru clones.

"What the?" Yelled one of them.

"When did she?" Yelled the other.

"Hours ago" Said Sasuke, appearing behind him with a kunai in hand. "Surrender your scroll"

The Rain ninja growled, they got too cocky.

"Or die" Said Sasuke.

They didn't have a choice, they handed over there scroll, and as luck would have it, it was the one they needed. After kicking the shit out of the Rain ninja's a bit more, team Kakashi and Kabuto went their separate ways, Team Kakashi head towards the tower

=== Kisuke's Place: Kenpachi distracted ===

Kisuke looked up as his workers worked, well two of them were. Sui-Feng who had came back was cuddly and hugging the other. Kisuke looked over at the two and saw how happy Ururu was, it was like a daughter in the arms of her mother. Sui-Feng had also summoned a few dozen clones to help, Kisuke and his men.

"This is some bull shit, why doesn't Ururu have to work" Yelled a red headed boy, about the age of 7.

"Jinta, behave, she isn't working because this is obviously a mans job" Lied Kisuke "You are a man, right?"

"Of course I am" Said Jinta.

"Then get back to work" Said Kisuke.

Jinta nodded his head, before Kisuke left to check on something important, his other assistant walked by.

"That was sneaky, tricking a young boy like that" Said the man.

"You wanna hear him yell all night Tessai" Asked Kisuke.

Tessai shook his head, and went back to work. Kisuke opened a watch and looked at the time.

"Everything's going good, way things are going, we'll be done by tomorrow night" Said Kisuke. "The day after at the latest"

=== An hour later, Ururu's Room ===

After sealing the room Sui-Feng looked at the nervous girl and smiled warmly. Ururu-Chan, I want you to help me with something special, but you have to keep it a secret." Said Sui-Feng.

"Really? Yes, anything Sui-Feng-san." Said Ururu.

"Call me Sui-Feng." Ururu smiled and nodded. "Only my very closest friends get this honor Ururu-Chan." Said Sui-Feng then in 2 second was naked from the waist down, her half hard cock standing almost straight out..

Ururu's eyes got big. "Your..."

"I'm a futanari... futa for short, I'm a special kind of girl... understood." Ururu looked at her a minute, then nodded. "You're about the same age as my other girls, but you weren't taught like they were, so I'll teach you your own steps."

Ururu was really nervous and excited at the same time. She had a, very basic, idea of what was going to happen.

Sui-Feng walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, legs wide, her hot, swollen balls hanging off the side.. "Come here and kneel in front of me." Ururu did as told. "You know about kissing, well this is the next step."

Ururu looked at Sui-Feng now hard futa cock, then up at her face. "What do I do? I've peaked at the boys, thingy's, but their's aren't even half as big as yours.

"What I'm going to teach you is called a hand job... first a basic one, then an advanced one... have you ever kicked a boy in his balls?"

Ururu blushed brighter than she already was then nodded.

Sui-Feng smiled. "It works on girls too, but we can talk about that another time. Now, just like you polish something, grab my dick and with a firm grip, slide your hands up and down it slowly."

Ururu nervously did as told, looking up at Sui-Fēng's face when she moaned, then smiled knowing she did it right the first time.

Sui-Feng moaned happily as she watched Ururu stroking her now steel hard cock, the girl learned fast, she was already getting better and it had only been a few minutes. She bit her bottom lip as the tension in her balls got worse. '_She's mastered the basics... time for her to work my balls... I just hope I can hold out long enough._'

Sui-Feng was also hoping she could resist her urge to grab Ururu's pigtails and shove her cock down the girl's throat down to the balls... she wasn't ready for that yet, and she'd probably lose her as friend and offend everyone else.

"Am I doing good?" Asked Ururu.

Sui-Fēng's head flopped back, eyes closed, and moaned loudy as she shook slightly. "Oh yesssss... my b-balls... massage my balls." Said Sui-Feng lustily. She hated to admit it, but this girl's hands were strong, but soft as silk at the same time... she'd never had a hand job this good before, then she moaned loudly as a mini-climax rippled through her body... Ururu had just wrapped what had to be her left hand around her right nut and squeezed it.

"Was that too hard, did I hurt you?" asked Ururu.

Sui-Feng immediately shook her head, as she was fighting her urge to just submit to this girl and beg Ururu t bust her balls and take her as a sex slave. This girl had hands were gift from Kami... as far as sex. "S-suck it... please."

"I've heard older girls talking and... are you gonna... cum, juice in my mouth?" Asked Ururu nervously, but she continued pleasuring Sui-Feng..

Sui-Feng paused briefly. "I... I want to, if you want to try it. It's taste good." Said Sui-Feng, her head still back, she waited hoping Ururu wouldn't stop... and gasped, almost screaming, when she felt a sft mouth on the head of her cock, then she started slowly moving down it as another hand wrapped around her other ball. "GET READY!"

"Here it c-comes... I'm GONNA... GONNA..." Sui-Feng yelled, then as if she knew what turned her on the most, she felt the pressure on her balls increase a little, not enough to hurt her, more like a god massage.

A moment later Sui-Feng screamed in pleasure and blew a big, hot load down Ururu's throat, then collapsed back on the bed, panting. Maybe a minute later she was kissed on the lips. She opened her eyes and saw Ururu's smiling face framed by her dark hair, those 2 strands hanging above and between her eyes, pigtails on the sides.

"Did I do good Sui-Feng? I swallowed all of it... it as yummy." Ururu asked, still blushing as usual.

"Oh dear Kami yes... now get that skirt and panties off, now it's my turn. You aren't ready for me to fuck you... so I'm gonna give you what you gave me... I'm gonna lick your pussy until you cream on my face." Sui-Feng said.

"Okey dokey." Ururu said happily, kissed Sui-Fēng's on the lips then hopped off the bed to strip.

x

End Chapter 22

I don't own Avatar.


	23. The Prelims

The genin who made it to the tower on time where all waiting in the main hall, there they where told to go. Hinata started to look around and counted all the genin.

"18, 19, 20...21, 7 teams" said Hinata

Tenten noticed Hinata looking over towers her, and waved. Hinata smiled and waved back.

'_something tells me she wants to jump my bone' _thought Hinata

"aright everyone, listen up" said a voice.

Everyone looked over to the statue and noticed all there Jonin, and one's they didn't know, and the 5th Hokage, Zazie was also there standing by Sui-Feng

"I'd like to congratulates all of you for passing, I'm sure most of you are tired, and wanna go home" said Tsunade.

Moans and groans where heard from the Genin.

"sadly, you cant" said Tsunade.

"what!?" yelled half the genin.

Tsunade was about to say more, but another ninja stepped forward.

"lady Tsunade *cough cough* allow me" said a sickly Jonin. "as you know *cough cough cough* we will be having a preliminarily exam"

"what, haven't we been thought enough?" yelled Kankuro.

"you have to look at it this way, a lot of noble people and lords are coming to see this, we cant keep them to busy" said Tsunade "so we have to weed out the numbers, right Hayate Gekkō"

"that's right *cough cough* so for those that want to quit say so" said Hayate.

"me not gonna quit" said Zazie

Sui-Feng looked down at Zazie and sweat dropped.

"sweetie, you aint in the exam" said Sui-Feng.

"me is to, me here" said Zazie "me gonna fight"

Tsunade noticed what Zazie was saying and smiled, cute kid.

"I'd like to quit" said Kabuto raising his hand.

Tsunade thought of something. "please come here, I wish to talk to you about that" said Tsunade

Kabuto's eyes drifted over to the sound Jonin, who slightly nodded. Kabuto then stepped forward to Tsunade, and the two started to talk privately. After a few moments Kabuto nodded.

"ok people, looks like Kabuto is still fighting" said Tsunade. "Match one, Zazie Inugami vs. Kabuto"

Sui-Feng looked over at Tsunade, and growled.

"what the fuck are you trying to pull" Sui-Feng growled.

Tsunade lend over.

"its gonna be fake, Kabuto will just play with her, and get a double knockout, he losses and doesn't take any really damage, Zazie losses and doesn't fight a real fighter" said Tsunade "it's a win-win"

Sui-Feng nodded her head, it would keep Zazie happy.

"ok, everyone get out of the arena and into the stands to watch" ordered Tsunade

Everyone, but Zazie and Kabuto, did as ordered and went up to the stands. Hayate was told by Tsunade what was going on, so he knew don't to really do anything.

"ready…begin" said Hayate.

Zazie ran over to Kabuto and pulled her fist back, putting all her strength into the punch, and drill Kabuto in the rib, it barley hurt…but Kabuto decided to let Zazie have her moment.

"AH, it hurts" Kabuto lied.

"yeah, me strong" said Zazie

Kabuto pulled his fist back and gently tab Zazie, yet it was still strong enough send her skidding back.

"it hurt" yelled Zazie.

Up in the stands everyone could tell, this fight was fake, but it was cute. Zazie was have so much fun. Zazie went thought hand signs, and turned her ass to Kabuto.

'_that is she' _thought Kabuto

Zazie flashed Kabuto her diaper covered ass, and shot out a green gas.

"**POISON GAS JUTSU: VEGGIE STYLE" **yelled Zazie

Kabuto got a good whiff of it, and nearly puked.

"oh…oh, oh…it, it smells like boiled Brussels sprouts smotherd in broccoli and stewed cabbage with dried onions. With a side order of rotting skunk ass stuffed with boiled eggs" cried Kabuto, holding his nose. "with a pâté of dirty diaper"

'_note to self, stop feeding Zazie veggies' _thought Sui-Feng, also holding her nose, along with everyone else

Kabuto, felt woozy, in fact, he past out from the stink, then the gas cloud died, it revealing Zazie also knocked herself out with her own gas.

"double *cough cough cough* knockout" said Hayate "now, after *cough* this place airs out…we'll continue with *cough cough* the rest of the exam"

=== 3 hours later ===

'_damn, didn't think it would take that long_' thought Hayate. "ok, the bored up there, will randomly select two names, those two will fight, the winner will go to the final exam"

The bored started to flick thought names at a very fast rate, then stopped.

**Sasuke vs. Ino**

Ino swallowed a lump in her throat, what luck, what fucking luck. Ino looked over at Hinata and Sakura, who looked over at her, worried.

'_Ino_' thought Sakura.

"good luck Ino" said Hinata "kick his ass, or go down swinging"

Ino nodded her head, and headed to the area floor, so did Sasuke.

"that was cruel of you, Hinata, giving her hope like that" said Kakashi.

"excuse me?" said Hinata "what did you say"

"well its obviously, Sasuke is gonna win" said Kakashi.

Hinata growled and started to pull Zangetsu off her back, but Naru surprisingly stopped her. Naru looked at Kakashi as he watched the ground floor.

"just because you say so, doesn't make it true" said Naru, with a growl.

"I know that, but I just know he's gonna win" said Kakashi.

"how, do you know" said Naru.

"because, she just a girl" said Kakashi.

Growls came from all the Kunoichi's near by, Tsunade included.

"excuse me?" said Naru "your saying Ino's gonna lose, because she's a girl?"

"that's right, and she deserves to loss to, trying to act all high and might, trying to fight Sasuke" said Kakashi

The kunoichi where past pissed now.

"so you talking as if people deserve stuff to happen to them, when they cant control it" asked Naru.

"that's kind of what I said" said Kakashi.

"so, I deserves to be treated badly, because of the…you know who?" growled Naru.

"that right….wait what, No, I mean" said Kakashi.

Naru growled loudly and started to walk away from him.

"you're a monster…Hatake" said Naru "I never wanna see you, or talk to you again."

Kakashi slumped his head, he fucked up…big time, again.

In the arena Ino started Sasuke down and got into a stance, she wasn't gonna go down with out a fight. Sasuke just smirked.

"HA, what luck, I get a little bitch to fight, to easy" said Sasuke.

Ino didn't resound, she just held her stance, she focused her chakra into her left arm, and activated her power.

'_so, Ino's a FullBringer, who knew' _thought Sui-Feng

"start" yelled Hayate.

Ino and Sasuke charged at each other, and started to exchange blows, while Ino wasn't as strong as Sasuke, she was faster. Ino bobbed and whiffed dodging all of Sasuke's punches, frustrating him. Sasuke jumped back and went thought hand-signs.

"**fire style: fire ball jutsu**" yelled Sasuke.

The fire ball barreled towards Ino, who stood her ground. Ino extended her left arm, and caught the fire ball with her hand, then threw it back.

"WHAT?" yelled Sasuke, who when thought hand-signs again. "**fire ball jutsu**"

The two fire ball clashed then exploded, Ino used her arm pulled it forward, Sasuke came falling towards her.

"what the hell" yelled Sasuke

Ino then threw her other fist forward and hit Sasuke, only for him to block the punch, and counter by kicking her in the face. Whatever hold Ino's arm gave her broke and Sasuke was free.

"**SHARINGAN**" yelled Sasuke

Sasuke eyes where blazing red, he'd be able to read Ino's movements now, Ino pulled out a kunai and hurled it him. Sasuke used his own kunai and deflected it. Ino growled, she was hoping to do some big damage to him, before he active his Sharingan. Ino decided to go all or nothing and surprising charge him, throwing punch after punch. Sasuke dodge each one as if it was nothing, the dropped to the ground and kicked her in the jaw, sending her flying upwards. Sasuke then jumped up above her and swung his leg down, kicking her in the gut.

"Barrage of Lion's" yelled Sasuke.

Ino's mouth flew open in pain a glob of blood spewed from her mouth, she braced herself for the hard impact of the ground, but nothing happened. She open her eyes and looked up to see Hinata smiling at her.

"due to interference, Ino is disqualified, Sasuke advances" said Hayate.

"you ok, Ino?" asked Hinata.

"y-yeah, I just wish I was strong…like you" said Ino.

Hinata smiled, she lifted her closer to her, and kissed her cheek.

"but you are strong, the fact that you tired, prove that your strong" said Hinata.

Up in the stands, there was one Jonin not to happy.

"Kakashi, did you teach Sasuke the primary lotus" said Guy.

"hmmm, oh yeah" said Kakashi. "well, I showed him"

"why did you not ask me, that move is belongs to my family" said Guy.

"oh, well, I'm aware that you taught lee, so I didn't think it was a problem" said Kakashi.

"I taught lee, ME, I choose who can use MY FAMILY'S moves" said Guy.

Kakashi blink a few times, then frown.

"I got permission from the elders" said Kakashi.

"that doesn't mean anything, Kaka-she" said Naru.

Kakashi and Guy looked over at Naru.

"Konoha law: page 206, paragraph 12, sub-section 9... You must have permission to copy a family move. If you where a 'real' ninja, you'd know that…kaka-she" said Naru. "I someday, hope to learn that move Guy-Sensei"

Naru slightly bowed to Guy, who bowed back.

"it would be an Honor to teach the daughter of our 4th Hokage" said Guy.

Naru smiled and turned her head to the bored, it was going thought names. Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke returned to the stands. Ino sat down agents the wall and rested, that kick really mess her up.

Ping

Everyone at the bored, they looked up at the names.

**Sakura vs. Yoroi**

"looks like I'm up" said Yoroi.

"go kick some ass, Sakura" said Hinata

Sakura just smirked and gave her team a thumps up, then jumped down to the floor.

"he, look kid, just give up, things might get ugly" said Yoroi.

Sakura resounded by pulling out her Zanpakutō.

"**Scream, Oichi**" said Sakura.

Everyone in the stands watched as Sakura became Sakuichi.

"give up? I will never give up" said Sakuichi

Yokoi shrugged his shoulder and go in his stance.

"fine, just remember, I gave you a way out, don't blame me if you die" said Yokoi.

"Start *cough*" said Hayate

Yokoi charged at Sakuichi swiping and trying to grab her with his chakra enhanced arm. Sakuichi was easily dodging his attacks, she stepped back and firmly planted her foot, then at the right moment lifted her foot and busted him in the jaw.

"fucking cunt" growled Yokoi.

Yokoi charged at her again, Sakuichi just easily move around avoiding his attack…all that hard ass training with Sui-Feng, really paid off.

"Is that all you got, cause, I'm getting bored" said Sakuichi.

Yokoi eyes flared from under his glasses, with one good lung he managed to knock Sakuichi to the ground, and gripped her forehead. Sakuichi then felt her power slowly starting to drain from her body.

"what hell you doing" yelled Sakuichi.

Yokoi chuckled darkly, and started to drain faster.

"making your Chakra mine, you should have quit, while you had the chance" said Yokoi

Sakuichi looked up and his and scowled, and tired to struggle…she couldn't get away. Up in the stands Hinata watched closely, a evil little grin on her face.

'_bye, bye' _thought Hinata '_Yokoi_'

Sakuichi started to glow with black chakra, using her hands she quickly gripped Yokoi's free hand, and started to feed him more.

"you stupid bitch, your just gonna end your life faster" said Yokoi.

Sakuichi didn't resounds, she just started to pump more and more Chakra into him, minutes pass and Sakuichi was still alive, she was still glowing bright with her Chakra.

"haha, what a goldmine…or Chakra is impressive" said Yokoi "but I do believe I've had enough"

Yokoi let go of Sakuichi forehead and tried to pull away, Sakuichi tighten her grip.

"oh on, I still have more Chakra for you" said Sakuichi, pouring more out.

Yokoi filched in pain, the reason he stop was he could handle anymore.

"you wanted my Chakra right? You wanted to drain me, Right?" yelled Sakuichi, her eyes glowing brightly.

Sakuichi was surrounded in black chakra, so was Yokoi, who was screaming in pain.

"p-please, I'm sorry" yelled Yokoi.

"sorry? Your sorry? you wanted to kill me by draining my chakra right" yelled Sakuichi "I just cooperating with you, by giving you my Chakra, so take it, TAKE IT ALL"

Yokoi started to scream louder as the Chakra flowed thought his system, it was burning him up inside. With one final scream, Yokoi slummed to the ground, dead. Sakuichi let go of his arm and stood up, then dusted herself off. She looked over at Hayate.

"that's ok…right?" said Sakuichi.

"I didn't stop you did I *cough cough* the winner is Sakura" said Hayate. "can someone clean this up"

Hinata, Naru and Sui-Feng cheered loudly for there team mate, was Sakuichi walked up the stairs, she was greeted by Sasuke.

"tell me how you did that, and where did you get a Zanpakutō" said Sasuke.

"go fuck yourself" said Sakuichi, flipping him off

Sasuke growled and grabbed Sakuichi hand, bad move. Sakuichi quickly spun around and kicked Sasuke in the neck, sending him tumbling down the stair. Kakashi ran down the stairs to help, and was trip by Ino, who was near the stairs. Kakashi tumbled down the stairs and landed on Sasuke, hurting him more.

"hehe, revenge is a bitch, Sasuke" said Ino, who stood.

"you feeling good enough to stand" asked Sakuichi.

Ino nodded, then stepped forward and kissed Sakuichi.

"I'm fine, gotta say, I like it when you in this form, Pink eyes look good on you" said Ino

Sakuichi smiled and kissed back.

"thank you" said Sakuichi

Ping

Everyone looked over to the bored, wanting to see who's next.

**Shikamaru Vs Kin**

"shit, I gotta fight a girl…again, what a drag" said Shikamaru

Shikamaru and Kin made there way down the steps and into at arena. Shikamaru let out a yawn.

"lets get this over with" said Shikamaru

"start" said Hayate.

Kin reached into her pouch and threw senbon needles with bells, Shikamaru easily dodge them, they let out a gently ringing sound.

"heh, I see what your doing…you tie bells to all your senbon, so I'll listen to the ringing, next you threw senbon with and with out bells, I'll dodge the bells, and take a hit" said Shikamaru

Kin smiled as she pulled out more needles, Shikamaru got ready to counter.

Ring, ring.

Shikamaru looked behind himself, and saw the bells moving, then relished he took his eyes of his opponent.

'_shiiiiit_' thought Shikamaru, he looked back toward Kin, but it was to late.

Needles flew towards Shikamaru and grazed him, he looked up toward Kin, and noticed there where 3 Kin's.

"by the look on you face, I guess its taking effect now" said Kin.

"w-what is" asked Shikamaru

"my melody genjutsu" said Kin, pulling a tiny thread, connected to her bells, making them ring again "so long as they ring, your under my spell"

2 more kin clones appeared, each one had five needles in her hand.

"do not as for who the bell tows, it tows for the" said Kin

She threw her needles at Shikamaru, but with there being clones, he didn't knew witch way to dodge and took a hit.

"hehe, this is to easy" said Kin

Shikamaru reach up, trying to find the thread, maybe he can break it, or at lease stop her from ringing it. Kin smirked as Shikamaru grabbed it, Kin just pulled it forward sharply, and cut his hand.

"hehe, you fool, this threat is very hard, with the right amount of pressure it can cut though flesh like its nothing" said Kin

Shikamaru just looked up at her, and didn't resound. Kin sneered and pulled again, ringing the bells and causing Shikamaru to dive deeper into her Genjutsu. Kin pulled out more needles, these one where made of the same material as the thread.

"time to die" said Kin, she was about the threw them then stopped. "w-what, I cant move"

Shikamaru smirked and looked up toward kin.

"shadow position, complete" said Shikamaru.

"w-what, how, when" growled Kin.

"look at your thread, kinda weird that is can cast a shadow at this height" said Shikamaru "to bad you where so dead set on killing me you didn't noticed"

Shikamaru let go of the threat, and stood up. He made Kin drop her needles, then he reached into his pouch and pulled out to shurikens, so did kin.

"lets play a game, its called CHICKEN" said Shikamaru, throwing the shurikens, making kin do the same. "first to duck losses"

"your fucking insane, your just gonna hurt yourself" yelled Kin.

Shikamaru quickly bent backward to dodge the shurikens, Kin did the same.

"you're a moron, you help me-BONG" Kin didn't get to finish her sentence, as she had smashed her head on the wall behind her.

"Kin is unable to fight, Shikamaru wins" said Hayate

The leaf ninja cheered loudly for there fellow ninja victory, Shikamaru just poked his arm and groaned.

"what a drag, no I have to fight in the finals exam" said Shikamaru

Ping

Once again, everyone looked to the bored, Hinata was grinning wildly.

**Hinata Vs. Misumi**

Hinata jumped down from the overhang and landed stylishly. Misumi just walked down the steps, while muttering 'showoff'. After Misumi got to the bottom, he stood in front of Hinata, Hayate gave the signal.

"Fight" yelled Hayate.

Hinata pulled Zangetsu off her back, and accidentally shot off one of those waves, Misumi never had a chance, he died instantly.

"you gotta be fucking kidding me" growled Hinata.

"winner, Hinata" said Hayate.

"KAMI DAMNIT" yelled Hinata, walking back up the stairs.

Everyone, but Garra, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the leader of the sound Genin, Laughed at Hinata getting upset that she won to fast. The bored started to cycle thought names again. Sui-Feng walked over to her daughter.

"I'm guessing that was an accident, uh?" asked Sui-Feng

"damn right, I didn't wanna kill him…at least not that fast" said Hinata

Sui-Feng chucked, only and Inuzuka, would get piss off about that.

Ping.

"looks like it's the next fight" said Sui-Feng "lets watch"

Everyone looked at the screen

**Neji Vs Kiba**

'_this wont end well' _thought Sui-Feng, looking over at the Hyuuga's

Kiba looked like his was about to shit himself, while Neji was grinning.

'_so, fate is with me…I'm gonna enjoy this' _thought Neji '_vengeance will be mine_'

Both Neji and Kiba made there way to the fight arena, everyone was watching, Akamaru wined as he watched his master get ready to fight

"you should just give up" said Neji

Kiba didn't respond, he got into his stance and waited for the go.

"fight" yelled Hayate

Kiba ran toward Neji and tried to strike him, Neji easily dodge the strike and countered, and to his surprise Kiba blocked it. The two went back and forth, kicking, dodging and blocking each other. Both of them jumped back and went thought hand signs.

"**BYAKUGAN**" both boys yelled, there eyes getting all veining.

"EWWWW" screamed Temari

The both charged and each other, there strikes more and more deadly by the minute.

"just give up, your no match for me" said Neji

Kiba took at strike right near the heart, and coughed up blood, falling to the ground.

"hmm, so this is the power of the main branch, pitiful" said Neji

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIBA" yelled Hinata "come on buddy, get your lazy ass up and fight"

Neji looked up the Hinata, and almost laughed.

"you're a fool, thinking cheering is gonna do anything, Hayate, call the match, I have won" said Neji.

Hayate looked over at Neji, and pointed.

"no, you haven't *cough cough*" said Hayate

Neji looked over to see Kiba standing back up, grand it he was a little wobbly.

"just give up, you pathetic excuse for a Hyuuga and take your defeat like a man" said Neji "you main brancher's disgust me, thinking your all high and mighty, doing what ever you want"

Kiba didn't respond, Neji continued.

"the main branch gets special treatment, getting everything they want, while us of the side branch suffer" growled Neji. "yet you don't care"

"N-Neji" muttered Kiba

"my father lost his life…by your hands" said Neji "for that, I will forever hate you"

Up in the stands, Hinata turned to her mother.

"is that true?" asked Hinata

Sui-Feng looked over at Hinata, and shook her head.

"no, but Neji blames Kiba, mainly because he's stronger then Kiba" said Sui-Feng

"why" asked Sakura.

"Kiba was almost kidnapped when he was about 4 years old, his kidnapper was killed on the spot…but the land of lighting was angered, they believed him to be innocent, so to stop a war, they demanded the head of his killer…Hiashi Hyuuga." said Sui-Feng, taking a second to breath. "but if we did that, we'd be handing over the Byakugan to them, so…Hiashi twin brother, Neji's dad…took his place"

"but, if there brothers?" started Sakura.

"there's a seal on his body, its kills the Byakugan gene in his body then he dies, in fact its on all the side branch Hyuuga's" said Sui-Feng sadly

"its also used to keep them in check, that caged bird seal is evil, in can melt the mind of the wearer"

Sakura, Hinata and Ino had a grim look on there face, that was evil. Back in the arena Kiba manage to stand full.

"I'm sorry" said Kiba "I truly am…and I forgive you for your actions"

Neji's eyes flared with anger, he charged towards Kiba, fully intent to kill him, but was stopped. Guy wrapped his arm around Neji's neck, Kakashi was just holding him off with one finger, while he was reading his smut, Kurenai grabbed his left leg, and Sui-Feng held his right arm. Even Hinata, Sakura and Ino jumped down to help, they where standing in front of Kiba. Swords and Powers activated, ready to protect there friend.

"so, the main branch get special treatment here as well." growled Neji.

"Neji, you promised you wouldn't bring this up is you where to fight Kiba" said Guy

Kiba looked over to Hinata, and her team, and smiled.

"t-thank you" Kiba said weakly, then collapsed.

"KIBA" yelled Hinata, turning to caught him.

"GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" yelled Tsunade

Tsunade's been working on a new team of medical Anbu, they where girls in sexy nurses outfits. Her Anbu appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Kiba, then left in mere seconds. Those skilled enough to see her Anbu, had nose bleeds.

"*cough* ok, everyone back into the stands, lets start the next match" said Hayate, cleaning his nose

The Jonin, plus Genin made there way up to the stand, each one of them cleaning the blood from there noses, except Kakashi.

"how did everyone get a bloody nose at the same time" asked Kakashi.

"ha, you missed it" said Naru, with a bloody nose.

"missed it, missed what?" asked Kakashi.

"just some of the hottest nurses in the history of sexy" said Naru "that one with the tiny tits was perfect"

"I liked the one with green hair, she was hot" said Ino.

"that's nothing, the one with the big breast, now that was a looker" said Sui-Feng

"please, the one with the wet spot on her panties, now that's a horny bitch" said Sakura.

"so are you, but the one with tiny ass, I bet she's tight" said Hinata

Kakashi was looking at them, tears in his eyes.

"I missed that, how in the hell did I miss that" cried Kakashi.

"because you at suck being a Ninja" said Naru

Ping

Everyone turned to the bored, ready for the next match.

**Naru vs. Kankuro**.

"yes, finally" yelled Naru.

"good luck" said Kakashi.

"piss off" growled Naru

Naru quickly made her way down the stairs to the arena, Kankuro was down there waiting.

'_this is gonna be to easy_' thought Kankuro

Naru got into her stance, and slowly exhaled.

'_Kyoshi, so there no way to use you unless I train with you' _thought Naru.

"**that's right, sorry**" said Kyoshi

"fight" yelled Hayate.

Naru snapped from her though and was throwing punches at Kankuro in mere seconds, Kankuro had no choice but to dodge.

'_she a lot faster then I though she'd be' _thought Kankuro

Kankuro started fighting back, punching and kicking at Naru, but Naru was much to fast for him to hit, and it was clearly pissing him off.

"Dammit, hold still" growled Kankuro.

"fuck that, If I stop moving, you'll beat me" said Naru

Kankuro growled and continued his attack, hitting only the air.

'_shit, this is bad, I might have to use crow to beat her' _thought Kankuro

Kankuro grabbed the large wrap object on his back, and unwrapped it, reviling his puppet. Naru stared at his puppet, then tilted her head.

"you play with dolls? You freak" said Naru

"fuck you, this is a ninja puppet, not a doll" growled Kankuro.

"what ever you say, pansy" said Naru

"I'm gonna kill you" yelled Kankuro

Kankuro attached his chakra strings to the puppet, and it seemed to come to live. Kankuro swung his arm and made crow move towards Naru. Naru swung her arm at crow, and to her surprise it blocked her attack. Naru jumped back and scratched her chin, then charged again. Naru jumped in the air and kicked crow in its head, it had no affect, Kankuro swung his arm and made crow swing its arm and attack with its arm, it grazed Naru's leg. Naru looked up at Kankuro who was laughing, her eyes where glued on Kankuro's hands, there where the key to winning this fight. Naru grinned as she ran towards Kankuro.

"hahaha, you fool" yelled Kankuro

Kankuro swung his arms again and made crow react, crow ran towards Naru and swung at her, Naru jumped over crow and planted her foot into its face, then lunched herself to Kankuro, Kankuro looked up in fear as Naru came back down. Naru extended her leg and slammed down on to his hand, a load cracking sound was heard.

"that this" yelled Naru

"FUUUUUCK, my hand" screamed Kankuro

Naru jumped of his hand and landed to the side, smiling. A one handed ninja, is usually doomed in a battle. Kankuro looked up at Naru and growled loudly in anger, he tried to control crow with one hand, it didn't work to well. Crow was staggering around like a dunking bum.

"shit, I give" groaned Kankuro

"Naru is the winner" said Hayate. "get a med ninja in her"

Two Anbu nurse came and grabbed Kankuro, once again everyone that saw it got bloody noses.

"hehe, I think I saw one with three tits" said Hinata. "that's kinda hot, you could get the ultimate motor boat off her"

"I think four would be better" said Kakashi

Everyone looked over at Kakashi in disgust.

"dude, that's sick" said Sakura

"agree, that's just wrong" said Ino

Naru walked pass them and was grinning.

"did you see the three tit girl, I wanna motor boat the shit out of that" said Naru

"hehe, we all saw it…Kaka-she, wants to see a four tit girl" said Sui-Feng

"eeew, that's fucked up" said Naru

Ping

Everyone looked over to the screen and saw the names.

**Shino vs. Zaku**

"hmm, my turn" said Shino

"finally" yelled Zaku

The two genin made there way to the arena, and prepared themselves.

"start" said Hayate

Shino remanded perfectly still, Zaku extended his arm at Shino, the other in his sling from then Sasuke broke it.

"pay back time" said Zaku

Zaku shot a blast of air from his hand, Shino easily dodge.

"you cant win, you only have to use of one arm" said Shino

"SHUUUUUT UP" yelled Zaku, firing his air cannons harder.

Shino wasn't even having to try, he was dodging Zaku easily. Zaku became pissed, he pulled his arm from his sling and used her wounded arm.

"DIE" yelled Zaku, now firing both canons.

Shino jumped out of the way, now having to but effort into dodging. Shino dodge blast after blast, till he was agents a wall corned.

"hehe, I win" said Zaku.

"wrong… I win" said Shino, then pointed behind Zaku

Zaku looked behind him and noticed a huge swarm of bugs, then looked back at Shino.

"H-How…when" said Zaku.

"thought out the whole fight, I've been dropping some of my female parasitic insects, they spread there hormones, and all the parasitic insects come running in from the forest" said Shino

Zaku was shaking in fear as the bugs came closer, then he narrowed his eyes. He pointed both his arms at Shino and started to fire a blast of air.

"DIE" yelled Zaku, right before his arms ripped open and air shot out.

Zaku howled in pain, he fell to the floor, then passed out from the pain, and blood lose.

"winner, Shino" said Hayate "medic"

Shino made his way up the stairs, where Naru ran up and congratulated him.

"that was amazing, how'd you do that" said Naru.

"it was easy, when he was looking at my parasitic insects, I plugged up all his orifices" said Shino

Naru looked at Shino in disgust.

"your sick" said Naru

Shino looked at Naru, and raise his eyebrow.

"what are you talking about? I plugged the holes in his hands? How dose that make me sick?" asked Shino

"that's not what you said, you said orifice, that mean any open hole in a body, meaning his asshole" said Naru

Shino blinked a few times, then clamped his eyes shut from under his glasses.

'_I didn't know that' _thought Shino '_nor did I want to'_

Ping

Once again, everyone looked over at the bored.

**Temari vs. Tenten**.

'_time to kick ass' _thought Tenten

Temari jumped down and landed ready to fight, Tenten then jumped to the floor to, the two of them face each other.

"fight" yelled Hayate.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and opened it, pulling out dozens of ninja throwing weapon, in every shape and size. She then looked at the tiles.

'_she's three tiles away from me' _thought Tenten

Tenten jumped into the air and threw all the weapons at Temari, Temari stood there as the weapons rained down at her…they all missed. Tenten landed on her feet, and was stunned.

"H-How?" said Tenten.

Tenten looked at the floor, counting the tiles… she was still three tiles away.

'_how did she' _thought Tenten, then noticed Temari's weapon was open, reviling an purple circle '_did she deflect them, damn she's fast'_

Temari smiled at Tenten, then pointed to the purple circle. "when you see three purple moons, it will mean your doom" said Temari.

Tenten frowned, she jumped into the air again and pulled on some thread she had tied to the weapons. She quickly pulled on the treads, pulling all of the weapons to her, and with a flick of the wrist she launched all of the weapons at Temari again. Temari could only chuckled, she grabbed her giant fan and opened it wider and swung it, all of Tenten's weapons where blow away and imbedded in the floor, wall and ceiling.

"that's two" said Temari.

Tenten was pissed now, Tenten was known for her deadly accuracy, and this bitch was gonna ruin her title. Tenten pulled out two scrolls then jumped into the air as she unrolled them, she spun and she climbed higher into the air.

"**Twin Dragons: Rain of Weapon**" yelled Tenten

As the name implied, weapons rained from the scrolls, Tenten was putting on a aerobatic show for everyone, she was twisting and flipping and turning. Throwing weapons at Temari from every angel, Temari didn't seem amused, she opened her fan as wide as she could, and with one mighty swing, blow the weapons away. The with other swing created a small tornado with the wind. Tenten screamed in pain as the wind cut her arms and legs, she then pass out from the lack of oxygen. Tenten fell to the ground and landed on Temari's closer fan, The sudden pain in Tenten's back woke her up and she howled in pain. Temari smiled and laughed, she then quickly pushed her fan forward and threw Tenten off, where if she landed she be killed from all the weapons on the ground. Thankfully that didn't happen, Lee jumped down and grabbed her, Hinata jumped down to and charged Temari. She pulled Zangetsu off her back and swung, connecting with Temari's fan and throwing sparks everywhere.

"that was uncalled for" growled Hinata

"like I care" said Temari

Hinata growled loudly and flashed her fangs at Temari, who wasn't intimidated.

"Hinata, stop right now *cough cough* or be disqualified" said Hayate

Hinata let out a loud huff and turned her back to Temari, and walked away. Also it didn't show, Temari was hurting in side.

'_damn it, I need to work on my people skills' _thought Temari

Hinata looked over to see Hinata walking up, she was glad she was ok.

"come on Tenten, let get you back up there" said Lee.

"t-thanks lee" said Tenten

Lee and Tenten made there way up to the stands, about that time the bored was going thought the remaining names.

Ping

**Lee vs. Gaara**

"Gai-Sensei, it is finally my turn" said Lee

"yes Lee, it most certainly is" said Gai "don't forget, show you opponent you fiery passion of youth"

'Oh Kami, here it come' thought Sui-Feng

"I will Gai-Sensei" said Lee

"Lee" said Gai

"Gai-Sensei" said Lee

The two stepped close to each other, a sunset appeared behind them

"Lee" said Gai

"Gai-Sensei" said Lee

The two hugged, and started to cry.

"Lee" said Gai

"Gai-Sensei" said Lee

"Lee" said Gai

"Gai-Sensei" said Lee

"KNOCK THAT FAGOTIY ASS SHIT OFF, THIS AINT NO FUCKING YOAI FIC YOU FUCKING QUEERS" yelled Hinata

The sunset was now dark and gloomy, Lee and Gai looked over at Hinata who was clearly piss.

"such unyouthfulness" said Lee.

"that aint even a fucking word" said Hinata.

"do not fear Lee, such unyouthfulness can be fixed, with this" said Gai, pulling out a dark blue spandex suit. "if you train in this Hinata, unyouthful daughter of Sui-Feng, my youthful female eternal rival, you can reclaim your youthfulness, and increase your training output 10 fold"

"NO WHY IN HELL" yelled Hinata

"Atem, Lee please come down here *cough cough cough* your opponent Gaara is waiting" said Hayate

"right" said Lee, then jumped down to face Gaara, then his hand moved, caught something, a cork. "now, now…I know I kept you waiting, but no need to get testy"

"fight" said Hayate

The second that word left his mouth, lee vanished. Everyone in the stands where shocked and started to look around wildly, all but Sui-Feng. She could easily see Lee movements. Lee reappeared behind Gaara and went to punch him in the back, only for sand to block his strike, lee quickly retreated…and struck from other angel, getting the same result. Lee tried again and again, trying to punch and kick Gaara, and Gaara just stood there blocking every single move with his sand.

"is that all?" said Gaara "you weakly"

Lee didn't seem upset that he was call weak, he continued to attack Gaara, trying to get pass his sand, the fight was seeming to be going nowhere fast.

"LEE, TAKE THEM OFF" yelled Gai

Lee looked up at his sensei and smiled, then nodded. Lee jumped onto the ninja hand statue in the room and pulled up his pant legs, and undid his to ankle weights, he picked them up and smiled.

"you really thing dropping a few pounds is gonna help?" asked Sui-Feng

"wait for it" said Gai

Sui-Feng raised and eyebrow, she watched as lee dropped the waists.

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM**

Jaws dropped, that was insane, a genin holding that much wait on his legs.

"Gai, holy shit, your fucking insane…he's just a kid" said Sui-Feng "you cant do that, that's not right"

"don't tell me" said Gai calmly, then looked over at Sui-Feng "how to train my students"

Sui-Feng frowned, she looked back to Lee who was stretching his legs.

"how much?" asked Sui-Feng

"250 pounds on each leg" said Gai.

Sui-Feng frowned, that was brutal, a genin should not have to go thought that kind of training, even if he/she wanted to.

"**gate of opening**" yelled Lee "OPEN"

"WHAT" yelled Sui-Feng

Lee then rocketed toward Gaara, only to hit his sand again, but he got a lot closer. Lee attacked again and again, getting closer and closer to hitting Gaara, Gaara was slightly panicking, all he could hear was the sound of lee's fist hitting his sand armor, it was behind him. Gaara looked behind him, his sand armor still up, he turned back around and was kicked in the jaw by lee.

"Direct hit" yelled Hinata

Gaara went flying high into the air, away from his sand. Lee appeared behind him and used his arm wraps, to wrap Gaara up, and started to spin as he fell to the ground.

"**Forward Lotus**" yelled Lee

Lee and Gaara slammed into the ground, kicking up a lot of dust. Then Lee jumped out of the dust cloud and landed, instantly falling on one knee.

"I did it" said Lee.

"again, I ask" said a voice "is that all"

Lee looked up to see sand cracking off of Gaara face. Gaara started to laugh as he fix his sand body armor.

'this is bad, how am I to' Lee though and was interrupted.

"LEE, USE THE REVERSE LOTUS" yelled Gai

Lee looked up at Gai, and nodded. Lee started to run towards Gaara, then started to circle him.

"**Gate of Healing**" Yelled Lee "Open"

"holy shit, Lee went super saiyan" yelled Naru

Lee's speed seemed to pick up, Gaara put up his sand shield again, ready to block whatever Lee thought at him.

"**Gate of Life**" yelled Lee "OPEN"

"super saiyan 2" yelled Naru

The power flowing of Lee cratered the ground, his skin was red and his eye where pure white, and he was glowing with a green aura.

"**Gate of Pain**" yelled lee, who seemed to be in pain "**OPEEEEEEN**"

"super saiyan 3" yelled Naru

Lee shot toward Gaara like a bolt of lightning, ripping up the ground as he ran towards Gaara, Gaara put up his shield, and it did jack shit for him. Lee smashed thought his shield and drilled his foot into Gaara's chin again, he followed him and started to play human pinball. He hit Gaara in one direction and appeared behind him and kicked him in other, Lee kicked him around and around, not letting him hit the ground once, his sand armor couldn't keep up. Lee used his arm wraps and pulled Gaara close, he grabbed onto him and started to pull him to the ground like last time.

"**GATE OF LIMITS**" scream Lee "**OPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN" **

"super saiyan 4" yelled Naru

Lee slammed Gaara into the ground at extreme speed, making the ground explored on impact. Everyone waited for the dust to clear to see what was happening, the dust slowly died down reviling Lee laying on the ground, all 5 gates he had opened where now closed. Gaara was nowhere to be seen, Lee looked around the best he could to find him. The rest of the dust died down reviling Gaara, there was barley a scratch on him. Lee looked up in shock, Gaara extended his hand and sand rushed towards him, Lee tried to ran away, but it was helpless. Gaara sand covered his left arm and leg.

"**Sand Coffin**" said Gaara

Bone crushed and muscles torn as the sand squeezed lee arm and leg, and pulled roughly. Lee screamed in pain, his body was already beaten up badly from using the inner gates. Gaara smiled evilly and attempted to cover Lee in sand, but was stopped by Gai.

"that's enough" said Gai.

"Gai interferes, Gaara wins *cough cough*" said Hayate.

Gai turned around and picked up lee, and handed him to one of the Anbu nurse that appeared.

"don't worry, he's in good hands" said the leader, then left with her team.

Gai made his way back to the stands, so did Gaara.

"ok, its time for the last battle" said Hayate.

**Dozu vs. Choji**

Choji and Dozu made there way down to the arena, Dozu was looking at all the damage Lee and Gaara did, it was like there where fighting out side now.

"fight" said Hayate

Choji jumped back and went thought hand-sighs, his body inflated to a large size, and started to roll in the dirt towards Dozu, and collected the earth to make it bigger.

"**earth style: human boulder" **yelled Choji

Dozu jumped out of the way and ran towards the wall, Choji follow in pursuit, Dozu had his back agents the wall.

"I win" yelled Choji, getting closer

"no, you lose" said Dozu, pulling back his melody arm.

Dozu it Choji's earth style jutsu as hard as he could…shattering it and noticing Choji out, how ever his melody arm was complete crushed and destroyed, crushing his own arm as well.

'_it was worth it' _thought Dozu

"Dozu wins" said Hayate. "the prelims are over, now go home and rest…and come to the Hokage tower tomorrow for information about the final exam"

Everyone started to head out to there homes, Hinata was talking to Ino and Sakura for a bit, then noticed Gai.

"oh Hinata" said Gai, holding up some dark blue spandex

"ah hell no" said Hinata, jumping from the stands, and running out the door.

"the power of youth compels, the power of youth compels you" chanted Gai, as he chased Hinata thought the forest of death.

"get the fuck away from me" yelled Hinata

**(AN: i'm sorry about not posting, I didnty wanna post just to see my story get ripped down by fanfiction...but seeing how my story is still up, after all this time, i'm gonna start posting again, so fans, get ready for a MASSIVE update)**


	24. Training for the Soul Society

=== Just outside Konoha, day after prelims ===

A young girl wearing a blue and white checkered dress, with orange hair skipped down the road, as a giant wagon was being pulled behind her.

"ooooh, we're, off to see the Hokage, the Hokage of Konoha, we're off, we're off, we're off, we're off" said the girl.

"ORIHIME SHUT UP" screamed Tatsuki

Orihime stopped then turned around and pointed at Tatsuki.

"dogs cant talk…yeah, they don't smoke either" said Orihime.

Tatsuki was in a black dog out fit, a large tick on her head, and a cigarette dangling from her lips.

"yeah, well they cant drive either, so there" growled Tatsuki.

"uh…aint I the one driving, er pulling" said Chad, dressed as a lion.

"shut up, I'm the boss, and I say I'm driving" said Tatsuki.

"uh…tell me again, I the hell I'm the scarecrow" yelled Uryu, poking his head out for the wagon.

"cause it fucking funny to think your a brainless boob" said Tatsuki "ha, Ha ha ha"

"s-so I'm the tin man…why?" groaned a still recover Ichigo

"It was the only costume left" said Orihime, who then turned around and pointed forward. "lets follow that trail, the trail that we blaze"

Orihime then began to sing the song 'trail we blaze' from road to el dorado **(I don't own road to el dorado)**

'_note to self, stop letting Orihime watch TV' _thought Tatsuki

Tatsuki turned to Uryu, who was holding a map.

"how much further?" asked Tatsuki.

"about another Orihime song would do it, or two" said Uryu.

"damn it" grumbled Tatsuki.

"the trail we blaze" sang Orihime

=== 2 hours later ===

Tatsuki was holding her head, trying not to go insane. Relief came to her when they pulled up to the gate, and Orihime stopped singing.

"halt" said one of the Chunin guard "you my not pass"

Tatsuki pulled out a paper and handed it over to them.

"I've been here before, let me in" said Tatsuki

"sorry, but you cant just enter" said the Guard. "you where able to last time because there was an 'open-door' marital arts tournament, if you had send a later ahead of time then we would have let you in, but now you'll have to wait a week to get you appointed in"

"A week?!" we dont have a week, our friend was kidnapped 5 days ago, we need in now" yelled Tatsuki

"sorry, rules are rules" said the guard.

Tatsuki looked over at Uryu, then gestured.

"come on smart guy, there gotta be a way in" said Tatsuki.

Uryu held his chin and rubbed it, he slowly looked around. He hopped of the wagon and walked over to the guard.

"actually, you must let us in…there a law stating so" said Uryu.

The guard looked at each other, one smiled.

"ok, humor me, what law" said the smiling guard, as his friend pulled out a law book

Uryu cleared his throat, then spoke

"Konoha law: page 556, paragraph 8, sub-section 5... Also know as, the Oz clause. If a girl in a blue and white checkered dress is leading a wagon pulled by a man dressed as a lion while singing 'off to see the Hokage', and on the wagon there is a girl dress a dog, a man dress as a scarecrow, and a man dress as a tin man…you must let them in" said Uryu "it was a Sake installed law from the 2nd Hokage" (**I don't own wizard of Oz)**

The first guard threw his head back and laughed, hard… so hard he fell from his chair. Quickly standing up the man pointed away, still laughing.

"g-g-get the fuck out of here, I know your talking shit" said the guard.

"uh… he's telling the truth, its right here" said the other guard "see"

"it is?" said the guard.

"it is?" said Tatsuki.

"holy shit, it is? Uh…I mean, of course it is" said Uryu

The guards didn't have a choice, is they failed to obey this law, the punishment was death, they handed them the paper to prove they where allowed in. Chad started to pull the wagon thought the gates and into the village.

"Uryu nice job on getting us in, but why did you seem so surprise to hear that the law was real, when you claimed it was?" asked Tatsuki.

"I was bluffing" said Uryu

Tatsuki started to laugh, you know your lucky…when you make shit up, and it turns out to be true.

=== Else where, with Hinata ===

"get away from me" screamed Hinata again.

Hinata looked behind her to see the sleeping form of Gai still chasing her.

"you freak" yelled Hinata

Gai as been chasing Hinata since the end of the prelims, and he been persistent, not stopping for a second, in order to eat, Hinata had to jump thought Ichiraku Ramen's numerous times. Hinata jumped down in to a streets and zigzagged thought the crowed, she looked behind her to see Gai still hot on her tail.

"the fuck, how is the possible, his eyes are closed, how can he see me" yelled Hinata

"youth, youth" snored Gai.

Hinata growled loudly, she ran faster and faster, ducking and dodge everyone she ran pass, trying not to knock them down, Hinata then noticed a wagon coming up, and it was big. Hinata ran passed and completely missed the Orihime, then ran passed Chad and passed Tatsuki, then jumped into the wagon, landing on Ichigo.

"my fucking ribs" cried Ichigo.

Gai followed Hinata to the wagon, he didn't get passed Tatsuki, because she clothed lined him, completely knocking his ass out.

"ha, paybacks a bitch, that's for your student breaking my fucking arm" growled Tatsuki

Hinata poked her head out quickly, scaring Uryu. Hinata smiled and front flipped of the wagon, and bowed.

"thank you, asshole's been chasing me all *sniff sniff*" Hinata started, then turned to Orihime.

Hinata sniffed again, then smile.

"Orihime? Is that you?" said Hinata.

"Hello Hinata, how are you" asked Orihime.

"fine…but what brings you here, is it Uryu and his goons again"

"HEY" said Chad.

"I'M NOT A GOON" said Ichigo

Hinata looked over at Chad, now fully recognizing him, she pulled Zangetsu off her back and was about to slice him in half.

"HEY, kill my worker, and you take his place" said Tatsuki

Hinata looked over at Tatsuki and narrowed her eyes.

"so, you must be the higher up…uh? Uryu works for you?" said Hinata.

Tatsuki blinked a few times, then scowled at Hinata.

"are…are you callin my crook" said Tatsuki.

"seeing how Uryu works for you, yeah" said Hinata.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT" screamed Tatsuki.

Tatsuki tackled Hinata to the ground and pinned her, she was surprisingly strong for a girl with a broken arm. Hinata tried to push Tatsuki off of her, but with Gai chasing her all night, it left her tired and exhausted. Orihime ran over she was wavering her arms around franticly, not wanting her friends to fight.

"Tatsuki, Hinata…s-stop fighting" said Orihime.

Tatsuki?/Hinata?" said Hinata/Tatsuki

Tatsuki got off Hinata and helped her up, then slightly bowed.

"thank you for saving my restaurant" said Tatsuki

"anytime…sorry for mistaking you for a mob boss" said Hinata.

"its ok, I didn't help must with that, I mean, you save it from Uryu and his gang, then I go around an hire them" said Tatsuki

"hehe, that true" said Hinata.

"I don't mean to be rude, but its there something we came her for" said Chad.

"uh…oh, holy shit yeah, we need to see the Hokage" said Tatsuki. "Rukia's been kidnapped"

Hinata's eyes widened and nodded.

"I'll take you, if you want to can park the wagon at my house." said Hinata. "its down that way, there a kennel there full of dogs, you cant miss it"

"you heard her boys, take it there, then do what ever you want…well you know what I mean"

"yes ma'am" said Uryu, Ichigo and Chad

=== Hokage tower ===

"run that by me again" said Tsunade.

"I need to leave the village for a while, there something big about to happening back in my home village, and I need to stop it" said Sui-Feng "and it could effect the 5 great nation"

"hmmm, I'm gonna need a little more info then that, what is it your gonna do" said Tsunade.

"rescue a girl that has a powerful artifact, that is it falls into the wrong hands could destroy the world as we know it" said Sui-Feng

Tsunade leaned forward and smiled, this sounds a little fun, she never even heard of a mission this dangerous before, and there no way she's gonna miss it.

"Ok, but me and Shizune are coming to"

Shizune pokes her head out from under the deck.

"way do I have to go?" moaned Shizune

"cause I said, and who told you to stop sucking" said Tsunade, as she pushed Shizune back down on her dick.

Sui-Feng grinned pervertedly, then shook it off.

"understood, I'm also going to bring Sakura and Hinata, they proved that they could handle what my village will throw at them" said Sui-Feng

"why not Ino?" asked Tsunade

"don't get me wrong, she is very strong…but nowhere near the level of Sakura and Hinata" said Sui-Feng

"no shit" said Tsunade "that daughter of yours, damn"

Sui-Feng raised an eyebrow.

"uh…what" said Sui-Feng

"she didn't tell you, I'm surprised, I thought she'd try to tell everyone" said Tsunade.

"tell me what?" asked Sui-Feng

"Hinata, your daughter, a Genin…beat me in a fight" said Tsunade.

"WHAT" said Sui-Feng excitedly

"you heard me, I was winning a first, but then she pulled a rabbit out of her ass and turned the fight around on me" said Tsunade "anyway, back to the mission, when will we leave"

"tonight, or tomorrow morning…I need to find my team and tell them" said Sui-Feng

"Lady Tsunade" said Nina over the intercom

"yes" said Tsunade.

"Hinata Inuzuka is here with some clients, they save it's a matter of live and death" said Nina.

"send them in" said Tsunade

Hinata enter the room with Tatsuki and Orihime, Sui-Feng already knew who they where, and kinda knew what they where gonna ask.

"we need help, my Rukia-Chan was Rukia-napped" said Orihime.

"that's not even a word Orihime" said Tatsuki

"is to" said Orihime

"enough" said Tsunade "we'll take the mission, tell me a bit out the kidnappers"

"from what Ichigo, one of my works said, they there wearing very old black kimono's, and they both had things called…Z-Zanpakutō's?" said Tatsuki.

"whoa, this sounds dangerous" said Hinata

"it is, did he caught the name of the kidnappers?" asked Sui-Feng

"yeah, Ichigo said there names where…Byakuya and Renji" said Tatsuki

"So, the captain and vice-captain of squad 6 came to get her, damn, they must be pissed if they got use someone of that rank." said Sui-Feng

"what?" said Hinata

Sui-Feng looked down at her daughter, the look on her face said she was deeply interested.

"I'll tell you in a bit, right now I need to inform Sakura that we got a mission" said Sui-Feng. "and I need to got tell Tsume and Karui"

"what about Ino" asked Hinata.

"no going, she need more training" said Sui-Feng "now, meet me at the hat and clog shop in Kenpachi distract in about a hour, I need to get some stuff" said Sui-Feng, then vanished.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder and left, Tsunade looked over at Tatsuki and Orihime, then shooed them out. Tsunade lend back in her chair and let Shizune finish what she started, before she'd get ready. Tsunade place her hands on Shizune's cheek's and rubbed.

"hmmm, baby, your sooo good at this" moaned Tsunade.

Shizune smiled, and started to suck on Tsunade harder. Tsunade smiled and continued to rub her head, encouraging Shizune to suck it deeper, and she got her wish, Shizune took in another 3 inches of Tsunade cock, now sucking on 8 inches. Tsunade tilts her head back and moans loudly, Shizune bobs her head faster, wanting to make her lover as happy as she can, Shizune gently massaged Tsunade's ball, and pushed her to the limit. Tsunade blow her load into Shizune's mouth.

"hmmmm, that was the best" moaned Tsunade.

"thank you, Tsunade-sama" moaned Shizune, as she swallowed Tsunade cum.

Tsunade bent down and kissed Shizune on her cum cover lips, then pulled away, licking her lips.

"no, thank you" said Tsunade

Tsunade then stood up and pulled up her pants.

"come on, we need to tell the bitch's and assholes, err, I mean the lovely council that I'm going on a mission" said Tsunade

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

"your going on get everyone killed, SSS rank, your out of your mind" yelled Tsume

"out yo mind, out yo mind" chanted Zazie

"I know its dangerous, but if I ignore what's going on, the everyone in the 5 great nation's will die" said Sui-Feng

"damn, sounds intense" said Karui.

"it is, the hardest part about this is…its going down in my home land, and I haven't been there since I married Tsume" said Sui-Feng

Tsume's eyes widen, what was 17 years ago.

"wait, how come I never saw a headband?" asked Tsume.

"my village doesn't use headbands" said Sui-Feng "what I was wearing, the day we meet…was my captain uniform"

Sui-Feng went over to a closet, where her captains shihakusho, in a flash she took of her ninja uniform and was back in her old close.

"they still fit perfectly" said Sui-Feng

Tsume smiled, she walked up and kissed her wife.

"you look just you did the day we meet" said Tsume "good luck, and please…don't get kill, and you better bring Hinata back alive to, I'd never forgive if something happened to you two"

Sui-Feng smiled and kissed back, then gave Karui and Zazie a kiss.

"me wanna go" said Zazie

"NO" said Sui-Feng "this is far to dangerous for you"

Tear filled Zazie eyes, she wanted to be with her mommy, she didn't want her to leave with out her. Zazie ran from the room crying.

"mommy no love Zazie" cried Zazie

Sui-Feng sighed, making a mental note to be around Zazie more then they get back. Sui-Feng kissed her love one last time, then left.

=== Councils room ===

"you wanna do what" yelled the 3 member of the elder council

"I wanna join Sui-Feng on this SSS rank mission" said Tsunade.

The elder council began to talk and whisper to each other, then looked up.

"I shall bring it upon my self to take over while your gone" said Danzo

"my ass you will, Jiraiya, you're my interim Hokage" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya was currently check the spelling and grammar over one of his newest books, when he heard Tsunade he quickly looked up.

"uh…w-what me? Hokage?" yelled Jiraiya.

"for a month" said Tsunade

Jiraiya was about to complain some more, then a thought came to his head.

"no making laws and allow you to peek" said Tsunade, getting a 'aw man' from Jiraiya "unless it's a sexy soft-semi hard core Yuri"

Jiraiya nodded and wrote down the request, making the elders angry.

"you cant be serious, Jiraiya…your interim" said Koharu

"yes, this must be a joke, haha, you had your fun" said Homura

"I'm not joking, Jiraiya is the only person, besides Shizune, that I trust in this room" said Tsunade "so I have said it, so it must be done"

"this is some bull shit" Danzo started

=== Hat and Clogs shop ===

Hinata walked up to the store and knocked on the door.

"c-come in" said a soft voice

Hinata opened the door and saw Ururu, who bowed instantly. Hinata bowed back

"welcome" said Ururu "Kisuke is waiting for you"

"ok" said Hinata

Ururu walked over and grabbed Hinata's hand, Hinata smiled and allowed the little girl to lead her to where ever this, Kisuke was at. Ururu showed Hinata to a ladder and they went down it. After reaching the bottom Ururu looked around.

"wow, who'd have thought that there was this huge room under Kisuke shop?" said Ururu, in a plain voice

Hinata looked over and smiled.

"you're a terrible actor" said Hinata "you need emote a bit"

Ururu looked over and smiled a bit.

"Kisuke says to always tell that joke when bringing guest" said Ururu

"tell him, I said it sucks" said Hinata

"I'll keep that in mind, Hinata Inuzuka" said Kisuke behind her.

Hinata turned around to see him, she had a sweet drop running down her head, how did he sneak up on her.

"you ready to train her Ururu" said Kisuke.

Hinata's eyes widened, she looked down to see Ururu putting on pink head gear, arm protector and leg protectors, then looked back at Kisuke.

"are you joking? Is she even a ninja, as she had any training?" asked Hinata

"nope" said Kisuke "Ururu, take Hinata to the train field"

"I'm not gonna fight a little girl" said Hinata, as Ururu grabbed her hand.

"this way" said Ururu

Hinata looked back at Ururu, she could easily pull away, but it might knock Ururu over, and she didn't want to hurt her. Hinata decided she just play fight her, like she dose with Zazie. After Ururu lead her to the field, Ururu ran back a bit to put distant between them, Kisuke then threw Hinata headgear.

"you might need this" said Kisuke "put it on and say the magic word to activate it"

Hinata started to put it on, humoring the man then turned to him.

"what's the magical word" Hinata said dryly.

"magic headband, magic headband, protect me, magic headband" said Kisuke

"FUCK YOU, I AINT SAYING THAT" yelled Hinata

"have it your way, Ururu… fight" said Kisuke.

Hinata didn't even see her move, she was on Hinata in a second.

'_holy shit_' thought Hinata, jumping out of the way, the ground exploding where Ururu hit.

Hinata ran from Ururu and held her headband close to her face.

"magic headband, magic headband, protect me, magic headband" said Hinata

"told ya I could make her say it" said Kisuke, to Sui-Feng who just showed up with Sakura.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" growled Hinata

Hinata turned around and ran towards Kisuke, but was blocked by Ururu. Ururu charge towards Hinata and threw a punch, Hinata moved her head to the left and dodge it, then countered, just grazing Ururu's check. Ururu eyes widened and reacted by intently appearing on Hinata hand.

"what the fuck" said Hinata

Ururu quickly swung her foot and drilled Hinata in the jaw, sending her flying backward, hitting the ground and bouncing off of it, finally stopping then she hit a boulder.

"HOLY SHIT" yelled Sakura

"damn, the fuck you feed her" said Sui-Feng

"lots and lots of proteins" said Kisuke

Hinata groaned as she pushed herself up, she wiped the blood from her lip and grinned.

'_this is gonna be fun' _thought Hinata

Hinata completely stood up and smiled at Ururu, then got into her fighting stance.

"I'm ready for you this time" said Hinata

Ururu got into her stance, then the two charge at each other.

Hinata started to run thought hand signs, her body started to twist.

"**TUNNELING FANG**" yelled Hinata

Hinata barreled toward Ururu, who stood her ground, waiting for Hinata to get closer. At the last possible second Ururu jumped in the air, then kicked Hinata in the face. Hinata's attack was canalled, but she quickly regain her compose and grabbed Ururu foot, surprising her. Hinata spun and throw Ururu to the ground, and landed above her. Hinata punched at her, but Ururu dodge the attack and Hinata's hand got stuck into the ground.

"Aw, Come on" yelled Hinata

Ururu quickly brought her foot up and slammed it into Hinata chest, sending her flying into the air, Hinata started to run thought hand sighs again.

"**Lighting Shot**" yelled Hinata, shooting lighting out of her hand.

Ururu looked up and saw the lightning coming at her, and started to dodge each and every shot stylishly

"DAMNIT" screamed Hinata

Hinata landed on the ground and charged toward Ururu again, determined to beat this girl in a fight.

=== 4 hours later ===

Hinata lay on the ground panting hard, Ururu was sitting on her chest smiling.

"I think I win" said Ururu

"d-damn it" moaned Hinata

=== Up Stair ===

Jinta was busy swiping the ground, then noticed three figures walking up. He looked up and his eyes widened, it was the 5th Hokage.

"how may I help you, lady 5th" said Jinta

"I was told by Sui-Feng to come here" said Tsunade "something about a friend will take us to the soul society"

Jinta nodded, and lead the way, only to stop short.

"uh…before I go farther, who are they?" asked Jinta.

"I'm Shizune" said Shizune.

"I'm Orihime" said Orihime

"Names Jinta" said Jinta, as he lead the way to the ladder.

After reaching the bottom everyone started to look around.

"cool, did you know that there was a huge room down here" asked Orihime

Jinta fell over, how the fuck wouldn't someone know about a huge room under the place they live. After Jinta pointed to where everyone was, he went back up stairs to finish his chore. They walked over and Tsunade noticed Hinata and Ururu, she looked over at Sui-Feng

"what happened?" asked Tsunade.

Sui-Feng looked over and smiled, rubbing the back over her head.

"well, they where training…and Ururu won" said Sui-Feng

Tsunade head whipped over to the pair, that little girl beat Hinata, the only person to beat her, damn. Sui-Feng looked over and noticed Orihime.

"what the client doing here?" asked Sui-Feng

Tsunade sighed, and rubbed her head.

"she's coming with us, under the treat of not paying for the mission" said Tsunade

Sui-Feng looked over at Orihime.

"you do know that your putting yourself in harms way coming right?" asked Sui-Feng

Orihime nodded.

"I know, but I wanna be there to hug Rukia after we rescue her" said Orihime.

Sui-Feng smiled and nodded, then turned to Kisuke.

"how much longer?" asked Sui-Feng.

"tomorrow morning, it should be done when you wake up" said Kisuke

"ok everyone off to bed" said Sui-Feng "we leave the moment the Senkaimon is done tomorrow"

"Senkaimon?" asked Sakura

"yes, it's the only way to get to my village" said Sui-Feng "the village hidden in the heavens, or the Soul Society, the uniform I'm wearing is what all graduates wear, the white jacket on top symbols I was of high rank."

"what rank where you mom?" asked Hinata, who had gotten up and walked over.

"I was the captain of the stealth force, it was my job to take out any threat to the peace of the Seireitei" said Sui-Feng

"just like the Anbu of Ninja villages?" asked Tsunade.

"yes" said Sui-Feng "but its slightly different, the person doesn't have to have done anything, I was ordered to arrest anyone, that might pose a threat"

"wait, so…you could be arresting innocent people" said Sakura.

"your right, I might have…but what was I to do, sit and wait for said person to attack more innocents" said Sui-Feng

"I-I guess if you put it like that, then its different" said Sakura

Sui-Feng looked up in the air, then popped her neck.

"time for bed everyone, we got a big day tomorrow" said Sui-Feng.

"got it" everyone, but Kisuke and Tessai yelled.

"Ururu, you aint going, so you do have to go to bed." said Kisuke.

"but I want to, I'm tired, Hinata wore me out" said Ururu

"oh, well then, show everyone to the bed rooms" said Kisuke

"yes sir" said Ururu.

=== Next Day ===

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and let out a yawn. She turned over in the bed and was face to face with Ururu, who was smiling.

"uh…did we have sex?" asked Hinata.

Ururu shook her head.

"no…do you want to?" asked Ururu.

Hinata started to grin pervertedly, but shook it off.

"I need to keep my strength, who know what kind of enemy I'll run into in the soul society, maybe when I get back" said Hinata

Ururu was a little upset, but knew Hinata was right.

"come on, lets get going, they're probably waiting" said Hinata

Ururu nodded and hopped off the bed.

=== Senkaimon ===

Kisuke was standing on top of the Senkaimon and was preparing to open it, he tapped his cane on the center of the Senkaimon and started to chat.

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

"hey, Tsume…have you see Zazie?" asked Karui from the other room.

"No, why" asked Tsume, entering the living room

=== Kisuke's shop ===

Ururu, Jinta and Tessai where cleaning the shop, then they heard the door open the close, Ururu being the closest bowed to the guest.

"Welcome to the Urahara shop, please take you…time" said Ururu looking up to see no one. "huh? I thought I heard the door open"

"might have been the wind" said Jinta

"or a Genin pulling a prank" said Tessai

=== Senkaimon ===

The door to the soul society opened wide.

"ok, one thing to know, this is a back door, your gonna be traveling thought the Dangai, the Precipice World, be careful and good luck" said Kisuke "also, given the crime Rukia did, I'd say you have 30 day to rescue her, before her trial starts"

Everyone looked at each other, then nodded and jumped thought, after they all went thought Kisuke jumped down, he slowly reach toward the portal, the second his hand touched it, it shocked his hand.

"still wont let me in, huh?" muttered Kisuke to himself

Kisuke was about to close the door, to prevent anything from enter, or exiting…when a small black blur shot into the portal.

"what the hell was that?" said Kisuke. "whatever it was…not my problem"


	25. Infiltrate the Seireitei, Fail

=== Precipice World ===

Sui-Feng lead the group thought the Precipice World at a slow and easy pace, everyone was looking around.

"this is weird" said Orihime, about to touch the wall.

In a instant Sui-Feng grabbed her hand, and wagged a finger.

"don't touch…you do, you'll alert the spirit cleaner" said Sui-Feng

"the fuck is that?" asked Hinata

"I'm not sure, never seen it, but it kill/clean anything in here every week, or when ever something touches the wall" said Sui-Feng

=== Precipice World, behind Sui-Feng's group ===

A young girl, dress from head to toe in black was following the group, she took of her mask, no longer wanting to play spy.

"stupid mask, you made Zazie face sweaty" said Zazie

Zazie started to pull the rest of her black spy suit off, that was put on over her dress. While trying to pull the pants off, Zazie slipped and hit the wall. After freeing herself from the evil grip of the pants Zazie looked over at the group and smiled.

"here me come mommy" said Zazie

Zazie was about to run up to the group, but heard something behind her, she turned around and went wide eyed.

=== Sui-Feng and Group ===

The ground began to rumble, making everyone stop.

"what's that?" asked Hinata

"don't know, might be the cleaner" said Sui-Feng

A loud howling sound was heard way behind them, making all head turn.

"shit, it's a hollow, everyone run" yelled Sui-Feng, turning to run

Everyone followed Sui-Feng's lead and ran from the approaching hollow, as they where running Hinata turned her head to her mother.

"what's a hollow?" asked Hinata

The howling got closer, Sui-Feng and the other ran faster.

"evil spirit, now, run" yelled Sui-Feng

They ran and ran from the hollow, but it got closer and closer.

"where not gonna make it" yelled Orihime.

The howling was right on top of them, everyone turned around ready to face the hollow, only to see Zazie shoot past them, running on all fours, howling at the top of her lungs, tearing running down her face.

"run, run, run away" cried Zazie.

"ZAZIE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Sui-Feng

Zazie didn't stop, she ran right pass the group.

"running, running, running away" cried Zazie

Sui-Feng looked back to see what Zazie was running from, her eyes widened, she saw a giant purple thing barreling toward them, it was the spirit cleaner.

"RUUUUUUUN" yelled Sui-Feng

Everyone started to haul ass, running away from the spirit cleaner, it was getting closer and closer to them, Sui-Feng could see the door at the end of the tunnel, they where close, they just need to go a little farther, but the cleaner was still behind them.

"what do you do" yelled Hinata "should we attack it"

"NO, we attack it, it might alert the everyone in the soul society" said Sui-Feng "just keep running"

They ran and ran, but it was still getting closer, they where right at the door, about a foot away from it, it the cleaner was right on top of them, everyone close there eye, almost certain that the cleaner would kill them. Sakura quickly turned around, Zanpakutō drawn.

"SCREAM, OICHI" yelled Sakura, become Sakuichi

Sakuichi went thought numerous hand sighs, her cheeks puffed up.

"**Fire Style: Black Flame Jutsu" **said Sakuichi said, then shot a stream of black fire from her mouth.

The fire connected with the cleaner, and caused an explosion, pushing them door thought the Senkaimon, and out of the precipice world.

=== Soul Society, squad 12 barracks ===

Alarms where going off, and the workers where running around, checking all the computer.

"what the hell is going on" yelled the captain, as he entered the room.

The men all stood tall and saluted

"something activated the cleaner in the precipice world 15 minutes ago, the cleaner was also just attacked and damaged before you walked in" said a man on the computer "should we inform Yamamoto?"

Squad 12 captain tilled his head to the side and rubbed his chin.

"hmmm, if I tell the captain, they'll most likely close gates to the Seireitei, and the threat will be closed out…yes, I'll use the gate as a test." said the captain.

"sir? I don't follow?" said the man.

"of course you don't, your just an idiot Akon, if the thing that attacked the spirit cleaner gets thought, then I'll know its something I want to test on, I mean really, are you so dumb, you cant tell what your captain is like" said the captain.

"I apologies, Captain Mayuri" said Akon

"whatever" said Mayuri. "NEMU…go inform Yamamoto of the intruders. NEMU, NEMU GET IN HERE"

Nemu came running into the room 3 seconds later, and got struck and fell to the ground, the other member looked away, they didn't want to watch another Nemu beating, Mayuri then started to kick the poor downed girl.

"you ungrateful bitch, how dare you keep me waiting, what do you think is more important then coming to my call" growled Mayuri.

Nemu looked up, no emotion on her face.

"I was trying to create a" Nemu started, but was stopped then Mayuri kicked her face.

"how many time have I told you, no one wants anything you create, if it was made by trash, it most be trash, do you understand?" said Mayuri.

Nemu looked up, still no emotion on her face, but she was feeling anger and pain.

"but if trash makes trash, and I'm trash…that makes you trash" said Nemu, knowing full well what she said got her in deeper trouble.

Mayuri was stunned by the remark, and kicked Nemu again.

"you little bitch, how dare you call me, your master, trash" scream Mayuri

After a 5 minute beating, that all the men in the room felt bad for the poor girl, did Mayuri grow bored of hitting her, did he leave to inform Yamamoto, Nemu was unable to now, she was knocked out…or was she. Nemu opened one eye and looked around.

"is he gone?" Nemu whispered

Akon turned around and saw Nemu awake, he rushed over and helped her up.

"are you ok? Lieutenant Nemu" asked Akon

Nemu nodded and popped her neck, then pulled out a clip bored and made a mark, then a note

"potion need a little more work…I felt the kick to the face and up" said Nemu

Akon raised and eyebrow, then looked at the other, they where interested in what Nemu was talking about.

"what is it, exactly…that your working on" asked Akon

"a potion that give you temporary pain immunity…so far it only last 30 seconds" said Nemu, pulling out another potion, a purple and green swirl color

"what's that do?" asked Akon.

"don't know yet" said Nemu downing it, her eyes widened.

"lieutenant?" asked Akon

"I love you" sang Nemu

"WHAT!?" said Akon.

"you love me" sang Nemu "we're a great big family"

"I think that potion is a drug" said other member

Nemu held her head and groaned.

"that's ones a failure" said Nemu "glad it was only temporary"

=== Sui-Feng and other ===

Everyone was groaning as they got up off the ground, they looked around to see there where in a very old looking village.

"is this there you lived?" asked Hinata.

"No, this is the Rukon Distract, its where the civilize live" said Sui-Feng as she got up

Sui-Feng instantly looked around and found Zazie, who was trying to sneak away.

"ZAZIE" yelled Sui-Feng "STAY"

Zazie instantly stopped moving, and waited for what her mother would say next.

"OVER HERE NOW" yelled Sui-Feng

Zazie turned around and walked over, stopping just in front of Sui-Feng, trembling in fear of the evil spanking she about to get, or so she thought. Sui-Feng dropped to her knee's and hugged Zazie, then started to check for any wounds.

"Thank Kami your not hurt, what the fuck are you doing here? I told you, your not going" said Sui-Feng

Zazie just looked at Sui-Feng, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Zazie sorry mommy, Zazie just wanted to go with you, Zazie go home, Zazie promise" said Zazie.

Sui-Feng shook her head and sighed.

"you cant, the gate is closed…and it wont opening for a week" said Sui-Feng "and we only have a week to save Rukia, so…I guess your coming with us"

"YEAH" yelled Zazie, smiling big

"but, the second we get home, your grounded for a mouth." scowled Sui-Feng

Zazie smile faded instantly.

"Ah, fuck" said Zazie

Sui-Feng let Zazie swear word pass, she looked towards the Seireitei and let out a nervous shake.

'_here we go' _thought Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng signaled for everyone to move towards the Seireitei.

=== Soul Society, Jail House ===

Rukia was sitting in her cell, looking out the window, then felt a presents behind her.

"lucky me, a lieutenant as graced me with the honor of visiting my shitty little cell" said Rukia dryly and sarcastically "the fuck you want, Renji-Teme"

"HEY, you better be nice, or I might kill you" said Renji, jokingly.

"so be it, I've accepted my fate" said Rukia

"wait, what…I was joking" said Renji "Byakuya would kill me if I killed his sister"

Rukia tensed, then turned to Renji.

"yeah, only because you robbed him of the pleasure of killing me" said Rukia

Renji was complete shock Rukia would talk like that.

"whoa, I mean, whoa…he'd never do that" said Renji "right now, he doing everything in his power to save you"

=== Byakuya's Office===

"ZZZZZZZ" snored Byakuya, with a copy of Make-Out Paradise over his face.

=== Gate to Seireitei ===

The ground walked up till they where 250 feet from the Gate, then Sui-Feng stopped and looked around.

'_the gate guard aint here? Is he hiding?_' thought Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng snapped from her thought then she saw Hinata running towards the gate, her jaw dropped.

"DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" yelled Sui-Feng

Hinata turned her head toward her mother, and never even saw the 60 foot tall man jump down from no where. He slammed into the ground hard, and shook it, getting Hinata attention.

"where did you come from? what do you want?" asked Hinata, grabbing Zangetsu ready to pull him off her back

"that's my line" said the giant man. "now, who are you"

"Hinata Inuzuka, and you?" asked Hinata

"Jidanbo, I'm the gate guardian" said Jidanbo "now, raise you sword"

"what?" said Hinata

"I'm not about to fight you, if you aint prepared" said Jidanbo

Hinata smirked and gripped her.

"you'll regret that" said Hinata, lunging toward Jidanbo

The group ran up and saw Hinata fighting Jidanbo, alone.

"H-Hinata, fall back, you cant win" yelled Sui-Feng "he's to strong"

Hinata dodge a punch from Jidanbo, her eye where silted and she was grinning.

"and miss a fight like this, fuck that" said Hinata

"Damn Inuzuka blood" Sui-Feng growled "everyone, bum rush him"

Jidanbo quickly pulled out to large hatchet and slammed it into the ground, creating a large wall of earth

"are you people from the boonies or something" said Jidanbo "one at a time"

"Hinata, get out of there, let me fight him" yelled Sui-Feng

"NO" yelled Hinata "I saw him first"

Hinata smiled and charged at Jidanbo, jumping out of the way of his sword. Jidanbo swung his sword at down at Hinata and she blocked it with Zangetsu, shocking Jidanbo.

"my my, boonies girl's got strength, its been years since someone blocked that move" said Jidanbo "however, its been longer since anyone dodge my SECOND STRIKE"

Jidanbo raised his sword high into the air, and quickly slammed it down again, only to be barely blocked by Hinata. Hinata was sweating bullets, but grinned.

"is that all" Hinata mocked

Jidanbo was beyond shocked and angry at Hinata, he pulled out a second hatchet.

"Get ready for Jidanbo's, **super happy fun time strike festival**" said Jidanbo

On the other side of the wall the other where waiting, all most going crazy with wondering, what was happening.

Jidanbo rose both swords into the air and started to strike, one after the other and counting each strike, each strike kicked up a lot of dust.

"1...2, 3, 4...huh, 4...3... 7, 2, 8...6, 6, 7...9...huh, I haven't counted this high in a long time, I must be at ten by now, so 10" said Jidanbo, as he swung wildly

Jidanbo looked around for Hinata, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"hmm, must have smashed her" said Jidanbo.

The other where sadden by the word, Hinata Inuzuka, is dead.

"**IRON REAVER TUNNELING FANG**" yelled Hinata jumping out of the dust cloud, spinning right into Jidanbo's gut, creating one hell of a gash.

"GAAHHHAA" cried Jidanbo, as he feel backwards and hit his head on the gate.

"BOOYA, I WIN" yelled Hinata

=== Soul Society, Jail House ===

Renji's eyes where widened at what he heard, he must have miss heard his captain.

"w-what?" said Renji

"did you not hear me the first time, I said, Rukia Kuchi…no, you are no longer a Kuchiki, Rukia is to be executed in 22 day at Sokyoku Hill" said Byakuya, then quickly left.

Renji looked back at Rukia, shock all over his face.

"R-Rukia, I…I" said Renji

"I forgive you" said Rukia, her back to him. "I've accepted my fate the moment I was captured"

Renji wanted to help her, he wanted to save his best friend…but, he knew he couldn't, he couldn't break the law. Renji turned around and with one last look at Rukia, then left. Rukia looked behind her to see no one was in the room with her, then she started to cry.

"I don't wanna die" cried Rukia

Rukia then heard the door start to open, she quickly dried her tears and sat up.

"M-M-Miss Rukia, I b-b-brought you, your l-lunch" said the timid young boy that entered the room.

Rukia smiled and turned around, no evidence that she was crying moments ago on her face.

"thank you, Hanataro" said Rukia

=== Gate to Seireitei ===

Jidanbo was holding the gash on his stomach, crying loudly, un-like a warrior should.

"waaaaahaaa, you didn't have to hurt me, oh, my poor stomach" cried Jidanbo. "if you wanted in the badly, you could have just challenge me to connect 4"

Hinata and the other sweat dropped as Jidanbo pointed over to a giant connect 4 game, Hinata was now feeling extremely guilty for tiring to kill the gentle giant.

"l-look, I'm sorry for hurting you, b-but you did tell me to draw my sword." said Hinata

Jidanbo sniffed hard and nodded.

"t-that's true, I guess I got cared away…deep down I can tell your nice, I mean, you apologies for attacking an enemy that told you to." said Jidanbo, still holding the wound.

Hinata noticed how bad she cut him, then looked over at Tsunade and Shizune.

"yeah, you two think you can heal a wound of that size?' asked Hinata

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other, then smiled.

"worth a try" said Shizune

"what kinda of medical ninja would I be if I turned down a patient" said Tsunade

Both girls walked up to Jidanbo, because of his size and the location of the wound, the had to crawl up on to his legs to reach it. There hands started to glow and Jidanbo removed his hand for them.

"I didn't know you where soul reaper, if I knew that, I'd let you in" said Jidanbo

"what's a soul reaper" said Tsunade

Hinata turned to Sui-Feng.

"what reminds me, Rukia call me that when I enter Tatsuki restaurant for the first time, then she said she was one, and you where one…what is a soul reaper mom?" asked Hinata

"a Shinigami" said Sui-Feng

Hinata eyes popped, as did the rest of the group, except Zazie who was chasing her tail.

"holy shit…I'm half death god, beat that sas-gay" yelled Hinata

'_hmmm, Hinata just bumped up other level of cool' _thought Sakura

Tsunade and Shizune didn't really respond, they need to focus on healing Jidanbo. Jidanbo sat patiently for them to heal his wound, not making a sound, he started to play with his finger, truly showing how soft and innocent he is, people in the village started to poke her head out to see what was happening. After 5 minutes pass Jidanbo was fully healed, he stood up and pumped his fist.

"wow, I feel as good as new, how can I repay your kindness?" said Jidanbo

"you don't have to, we injured you, it would feel weird if you did something for us now" said Tsunade.

"no, I must…hmmmmmm, I know, I'll open that gate for you" said Jidanbo

Jidanbo turned around and started to lift the door, he was struggling a bit.

"whoa, I forgot, its been 250 years since I opened this thing" said Jidanbo

Everyone's eyes popped at hearing that, he's been guarding the door for 250 years, damn. Jidanbo lifted the door and set it on his shoulder…then, for some reason, he started to tremble. Hinata couldn't see what he was looking at, because his leg was blocking everyone view

"G-Gin Ichimaru" stuttered Jidanbo, before hollowing in pain "AHHHHHH"

Everyone saw blood gush from a fresh cut, then his arm hit the ground, Jidanbo fell to his knee in pain, and the gate slammed down on his back hard.

"H-Holy shit, what happened" yelled Sakura.

Hinata ran forward to see what was happening, she got past Jidanbo as saw someone she recognize.

"its creepy grinning freak" yelled Hinata, pointing at him

Gin Ichimaru tilted his head, he completely ignored Hinata, his focus was on Jidanbo.

"what do you think your doing?" asked Gin

"O-O-Opening the gate, they beat me in battle, it's the code of the gate guardians" said Jidanbo weakly

Gin shook his head.

"No, the gate guardian must keep enemies out, even if it means losing there life, you're a bad gate guard" said Gin, pulling out his sword. "it was nice knowing you"

Gin was about to attack, but the stepped out of the way of an attack from Hinata.

"yeah, ass wipe…what the deal attacking you own" growled Hinata

"my, my… what a mouth you have" said Gin "I think you need to be punished"

Gin pulled out a sword, and it was tiny. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHA, my dick is bigger then that" said Hinata

Gin shook in disgust

"dude, you don't go telling people that" yelled Gin, swinging his arms around…then something thing drop out of his shihakusho, a big purple dildo.

"dude…are you gay?" asked Hinata

Gin did say anything, he just stood there, he quickly pointed his sword at Hinata.

"Shoot'em dead, Shinso" said Gin.

Gin's sword quickly grew, the blade shoot out slammed into Hinata sword, the force of the strike sent Hinata flying backward and into Jidanbo, knocking him backwards, and cause the gate to slam shut, Gin waved and said his good bye's before the gate slammed shut. Both Hinata and Jidanbo where knocked out

"well shit, so much for that plan" said Sui-Feng. "Tsunade, Shizune…heal Jidanbo again"

Tsunade and Shizune nodded and walked over to him, and started to nurse him up again. Sui-Feng turned to Sakura and Orihime.

"you two, go into town and find some water and bandages" ordered Sui-Feng.

"yes ma'am" said Sakura and Orihime in unison.

"and Zazie, you go and try to wake up Hinata" said Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng waited for a responds, but didn't get one.

"Zazie, did you hear me" said Sui-Feng, looking around.

Zazie was nowhere to be seen, Sui-Feng eyes widened in horror, she looked over at the gate, and shook her head.

"N-no, s-she didn't" said Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng closer her eye tight, and tried to pick up on Zazie reishi, it was on the other side of the way.

"DAMNIT" yelled Sui-Feng

=== Zazie, unknown location ===

"Zazie hungry, Zazie go find food" said Zazie, then jumped thought the window to squad 4.


	26. Kukaku Shiba

=== Rukon Distract, Night Time, 7 hours after arrival ===

Sui-Feng was passing back and forth, she was past panicking, the self-proclaimed leader of the Rukon distract had let them in his home after watching them heal Jidanbo…for the second time.

"Now now, calm down" Said the leader.

Sui-Feng wiped her head around so fast its surprising she didn't break her neck.

"DON'T TELL ME TO STAY CALM, I AM CALM!" Yelled Sui-Feng. "CALM AS A MOTHER THAT LOST HER CHILD BEHIND THE GATE LEADING TO THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE"

The leader sat there and nodded.

"I under stand, but is getting all worked up gonna bring her back? No, it wont…I'm sure your child is fine, I mean, its not like she's prone to getting in trouble…right." Said the leader.

"Oh shit" Said Hinata. "We gotta get in there fast."

=== With Zazie ===

Zazie was sneaking around the squad four barracks, looking for something to eat. She peeked around the corner and went into a hallway next to some potted plant, then she heard foot steps. Zazie started to panic, she flailed her arms around trying to find a place to hid, she then looked over to see a potted plant on a table, and a giant pot holding a tree, Zazie smiled.

Two female soul reaper walked thought the door, smiling and talking to each other, one looked over at the plants and held in a laugh. The other soul reaper was wondering what was funny, she looked over and held in a laugh too. Zazie was sitting on the table, holding the plant in front over her face.

"You think she's Mana's" whispered one of the soul reapers.

"I don't know, there been a report that one of the gates was opened, she might be from Rukon" whispered the other

The two continued to look at Zazie, then looked at each other.

"I don't think she hurting anything being here, so there no reason to report her, right?" whispered the first

"I guess not" whispered the second. "I mean, what harm could this little girl do"

The two soul reaper walked off, leavening Zazie, they never saw the evil like grin on her face, it looked like she was planning something big, something evil.

"ahhhhh, Zazie no have use bathroom anymore" Said Zazie

Zazie jumped off the table and ran down the hall, heading towards the kitchen, after she left a figure appeared in the hallway. The figure had red eyes and ankle-length pale violet hair, she wore a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms, she was Moka McDowell, creator of this world.

"**Why do I even bother narrating**" Said Moka, before returning to her realm

=== Rukon ===

Sui-Feng had some what calmed down, she was sitting perfectly still trying to think of a way to get in the Seireitei, Hinata was leaning against the wall, with Sakura cuddling her. Tsunade and Shizune where checking on Jidanbo's stitches, they were lucky they could save his arm, they never had to sew an arm that big back on. Orihime was sitting by herself, eating as snack she had brought. Chocolate pudding with green beans, hot sauce and rotten cabbage.

"hmm, so good" Said Orihime, making everyone question if the girl had any taste.

The door was suddenly kicked open and a man with sun glasses stood there.

"YEAH, GANJU SHIBA IS BACK BITCHES" yelled the man

Everyone sweat dropped at the mans entrance.

"Dumbass" muttered Hinata

Ganju appealingly heard Hinata, he walked over and got his face extremely close and started to look her over.

"Did you say something, you trying to make me look dumb" Said Ganju

"You don't need me to make you look dumb" Said Hinata

"your damn right I don't…wait? YOU TRICKED ME" Said Ganju

"sad thing, I wasn't even trying" snickered Hinata

"you fucking bitch" growled Ganju in Hinata's face.

Ganju was suddenly kicked in the face.

"don't stand so close, I can smell the shit you ate for lunch" Said Hinata

"your pissing me off" yelled Ganju

"tough shit" Said Hinata

"Ganju, please, just leave…we don't need any of this tonight" Said the leader "these nice people lost a little girl behind the gate to the Seireitei"

Ganju looked up at the leader, then his gaze went to Sui-Feng.

"Heeeey, what's a soul reaper doing here?" Said Ganju walking over and getting close.

"I'm an ex-soul reaper" Said Sui-Feng

"soul reapers a soul reaper" Said Ganju "get out of here, or feel my wrath" Said Ganju

Sui-Feng shot him a dirty look, at look that said, back off. Ganju being the moron he is, ignored it.

"I said get" Said Ganju.

"GANJU SHIBA" yelled the leader, and getting Sui-Feng's eyes to widen at hearing the name "please, this girl, be she soul reaper or not, lost her daughter behind the gate, leave her be"

"why should I" Said Ganju, who was suddenly lifted of the ground by Sui-Feng

Ganju failed and kicked, trying to free himself, but wasn't gonna get anywhere.

"take me…to your sister" Said Sui-Feng

"h-huh?" Said Ganju

=== Zazie ===

Zazie was sniffing around the kitchen, looking for something to eat, she was hungry. Zazie nose finally picked up on something, she smelt cookies. Zazie followed the smell to a cabinet, she opened the door…and came face to face with a little girl. she had a weird cracked skull hat on, and a scar going down the center of her face, starting at the forehead and ending right before her nose. She had a red mark that went from cheek to cheek across her face, and she wore a green dress, that was WAY to big for her. Zazie and the girl stared at each other for a while, then the girl slowing reach down, and pull a cookie from the cookie jar…then slowly raised her hand to Zazie.

"wanna cookie?" asked the girl.

Zazie smiled and quickly took the cookie, and ate it. Then she crawled into the cabinet.

"what else in here" asked Zazie "Zazie hungry"

"Nel hungry to…that why Nel in here" Said the girl, who's name must be Nel.

Zazie turned to Nel and smiled, then went back to looking for sweets.

"Zazie found jackpot…Zazie found chocolate pudding" Said Zazie showing Nel the pudding containers.

"yippee, Nel love pudding" Said Nel

The two girl tore into the pudding packets eating it all very fast…and then there eye dilated, they where about to have a sugar rush. May Kami help the poor soul that stumbles upon them.

=== Heaven ===

Kami was holding her sides, laughing at what was about to go down.

=== Hell ===

Yami was rubbing disinfectant soap on her hands like all evil villains do, and was laughing.

"ha, ha ha, WHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Yami

=== Captain of Squad 4 Office ===

The Captain of Squad 4 was going over some paper work, she quickly looked up at the door.

"come in, Hanataro" she Said.

"ah…uh, o-ok" Said Hanataro.

The door opened and Hanataro walked in.

"would you s-stop doing that Miss Unohana, it freaks me out" Said Hanataro

Unohana smiled her smile, sending a chill down Hanataro's spin.

"did I hear you correctly…sounds like you told me to stop doing something?" Said Unohana.

"n-n-n-no, I sorry ma'am, I'm sorry" cried Hanataro.

"its fine, don't let it happen again" Said Unohana "now, go get me some tea"

Hanataro bowed and ran out of the room, almost knocking over the lieutenant. The lieutenant walked over to her captain and smile.

"you can be evil sometimes, you know?" Said the lieutenant

"I know, Isane" Said Unohana with a smile.

Hanataro walked up to the kitchen door, and slowly opened it, then closed it. He opened it again to peek inside to make sure of what he saw, then closed it again. There were two little girls in there, destroying the kitchen, Hanataro ran back to his captain to inform her.

"C-Captain, t-there are two enemies in the Kitchen" Said Hanataro

Unohana and Isane quickly got up.

"show us" order Unohana.

Hanataro ran down the hallway with Unohana and Isane in hot pursuit, then burst into the kitchen to see no one, the only thing they saw was a mess.

"b-but, I saw two little girls, t-they where destroying the place" Said Hanataro "I swear"

Isane was looking around, this was the biggest mess ever…bigger then the time Kenpachi got drunk and went on a rampage at his captain promotion party. Isane then looked up.

"how did foot prints get on the ceiling" asked Isane

"spider girls, spider girls…does what a spider girls does" came two voices.

Everyone looked over to the refrigerator to see Zazie and Nel, running up and down the wall beside it.

"can we swing for some webs, no we can, cause we a girls, look out…for we is a spider girls" sang Nel and Zazie

Zazie and Nel then looked over and smile.

"hey, miss lady ma'am" Said Nel. "where the bathroom…never mind"

Unohana sniffed the air once, and cover her nose. She then looked over at Isane, who shook her head, they both then looked at Hanataro.

"Hanataro, go clean them up" Said Unohana.

"w-what, w-why me" Said Hanataro.

"did you just talk back" asked Unohana.

"n-no ma'am" Said Hanataro "c-come you two, lets get you clean, its bath time"

Hanataro calmly walked over to them, but then he said bath, that set the two off. Zazie jumped off the wall and kicked Hanataro in the back of the bed.

"no's way, Zazie hate baths" Said Zazie, with Nel following.

"Nel no like baths to" Said Nel.

"ooooh, come back" cried Hanataro chasing after them.

Unohana and Isane just sweat dropped.

=== back with the heroes ===

Sui-Feng felt a chill go down her spine, it was a mother chill, telling her that her baby was scared or hurt.

"MOVE FASTER" yelled Sui-Feng to Ganju.

"make me" Said Ganju.

"your house is that way…right" Said Sui-Feng pointing north.

"yeah? Why" asked Ganju.

Ganju got his answer when he was kicked in the ass, HARD, and went flying northward bound. The group then chased after him in hot pursuit. After 5 minutes of running Ganju slams into the ground and digs a long trench.

"ow…f-fucking bitch" groaned Ganju.

"I'm a what now?" asked Sui-Feng, walking up beside him.

"uh…uh…l-look its my sister house" Said Ganju, pointing to a large, chimney and two giant arms?

"is this some kind of joke" growled Hinata

"no, I swear, my sister lives here" Said Ganju.

"then take us to her, I need her help" Said Sui-Feng

Ganju quickly got up and walked towards his sister house, they went down a small flight of starts and came to a door with two guards.

"not again" cried Hinata

"lets us in, we need to see Kukaku" growled Sui-Feng

The guards looked at each other, then shook there heads.

"she is not here" Said the first.

"there fore, you must leave" Said the second.

"my ass, lets us in" yelled Sui-Feng

"did you not hear us" Said the first.

"she is gone off somewhere, now leave" Said the second.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKERS HID MY PIPE" boomed a very pissed of female voice

The two guards sweat dropped, Sui-Feng and the other, excepted Ganju folded there arms up to there chest, and looked pissed.

"sounds to me like she's home" Said Tsunade.

"uh…that's not her" Said the first

"that's right, that was the maid" Said the second

"lady Kukaku, I found it, it was just in your room" came a new female voice.

The guards palmed there head, they turned around and opened the door and lead the group in.

=== Zazie and Nel ===

Both Zazie and Nel were now naked, as they ran thought the halls of squad 4, as they ran from Hanataro.

"come on" yelled Hanataro. "you two need to take a bath"

They ran down one hallway, with Hanataro following, they then ran out of one farther down the main hall, into another hall. They ran in and out and in and out of hall for hours, with Hanataro chasing them, at one point they where chasing Hanataro, then they where riding bikes, and where riding on a ball, and a dog with 4 teenage where chasing some masked freak. It was crazy. Unohana who was watching all this looked at her tea, then poured it in the potted plant near by.

=== Kukaku ===

The gang was sitting in front of Kukaku, needless to say, she didn't look as important as Sui-Feng was leading on…I mean, she was missing a fucking arm, that and seeing how she was a smoker as gotta mess her lungs up. Kukaku pulled her pipe from her mouth and exhaled.

"so…how can I help you?" asked Kukaku, as she grabbed her bottle of sake

"I need to break into the Seireitei" Said Sui-Feng

Kukaku started to choke and spit up sake, she looked over at Sui-Feng with a crazed look.

"you wanna what?" asked Kukaku

"I need to break into the Seireitei, I need to first rescue by daughter who snuck in, then I need to rescue miss bird-brains lover" Said Sui-Feng

"I thought we where gonna save my lover" Said Orihime "who's this bird-brain?"

Kukaku lend back and rubbed her chin, and grinned.

"what do I get" asked Kukaku.

"what do you want?" asked Sui-Feng

Kukaku licked her lips and started at Sakura and Hinata.

"I wanna have some fun with those two" Said Kukaku.

Before Hinata or Sakura could say anything, Sui-Feng spoke.

"deal" Said Sui-Feng

"Hey" growled Hinata

Sui-Feng snapped her head over to Hinata and growled back, making Hinata look down.

"that's what I thought" Said Sui-Feng

Kukaku popped her neck and stood.

"come to the training hall, your gonna have to prepare for what to come, I'll get my pay after you two are ready" Said Kukaku licking her lips

=== Zazie and Nel ===

Zazie and Nel were in bed, peacefully snuggling with each other, Hanataro was past out in a chair near the bed, with a book in his lap, snoring loudly. Zazie and Nel opened their eyes and looked over, then at each other.

"let go have fun" Said Nel

"yeah, we can do prank on people" Said Zazie.

"what prank?" asked Nel

"hell if Zazie know" Said Zazie "Zazie think prank is do something to person, that funny to we, but no funny to them"

"sound fun" Said Nel "let go"

Zazie and Nel crawled out of the bed and went to the window, they check to see if Hanataro was asleep one last time, then opened a window and jumped out. Heading towards their first victim.

=== squad 7, captains meditation hall ===

Zazie and Nel peeked from behind a door to see a big burly man with a huge helmet on his head, the big man soon sat down and removed his helmet, reviling he was a dog, or wolf. Zazie was soon filled with joy and ran in the room.

"DADDY" yelled Zazie.

Nel followed her, the man turned to see the two little girls running up to her and smile.

"Daddy? I sorry sweet you are mistaken" Said the man "I don't have any kids"

"you gotta be Zazie daddy, you is part animal like me" Said Zazie showing the man her tail.

The man nodded, then shook his head.

"that may be, but I not your daddy" Said the man

The man turned to Nel and his eyes widened then he saw the skull helmet.

'_I didn't know arrancar's had kids' _thought the man. "what is your name little girl"

Nel looked at the man and smile.

"Nel's name is Nel" Said Nel proudly. "now, what is you name doggy"

The man let it slide, she was just a kid

"my name is Sajin Komamura, and I'm the Captain of this squad" Said Sajin "where did you come from"

"we came from the nice lady place" Said Nel "she got a weird necklace"

'_she must be talking about Unohana' _thought Senju

Zazie and Nel looked at each other as Sajin was deep in thought, they both seemed to have the same idea. Zazie and Nel…started rubbing his sides very fast. It took affect instantly, Sajin's leg started to kick wildly.

"S-Stop it" Sajin cried "S-Stop it, s-stop…y-yeah, to the left, the left"

Sajin flopped on his back and started to rub his back on the ground as Zazie and Nel continued to rub and scratch the big doggy. Zazie and Nel scratch and scratch, making Sajin kick harder and letting his canine instincts out.

"captain, you alright, you been in here for a while" came a voice

Zazie and Nel took off to a window and escaped just before Sajin lieutenant walked in.

"uh…sir, what you doing" asked the lieutenant

Sajin opened his eyes and looked up.

"rubbing my back on the floor…I uh, had an itch" Said Sajin

"…whatever you say sir" Said the lieutenant

Outside the window Zazie and Nel where laughing, and talking about what there gonna do next

**(AN: for those that don't know, in case this story falls or gets deleted, it is on Deviantart and AFF)**


	27. Break In

=== Kukaku's training room ===

Everyone looked around and stared in awe at the size of her training room, it was huge, why in the hell did Kukaku need a training room this big. Kukaku walked over and sat down on a bunch of preciously place pillows and smiled as she dragged on her pipe.

"ok everybody…where gonna be doing some Reishūkaku training, any questions?" asked Kukaku.

Hinata looked around, she saw the everyone, but Sui-Feng had a questionable look on there face, so she took it upon herself to asked.

"yeah…what the fuck is Reishūkaku?" asked Hinata

Kukaku raised and eyebrow, then scratched her head.

"damn, soul reaper must be getting dumber each day if the don't know what Reishūkaku is" said Kukaku.

A tick formed over Hinata head, this bitch called her dumb…after she said you ask if you have questions. Well Hinata wasn't gonna take that laying down, Hinata charged at her, ready to deck her.

"HINATA STOP" yelled Sui-Feng

But it was to late, Hinata was already pulling back her fist, and Kukaku…just sat there and smoked her pipe. Hinata threw her fist forward…then was blasted by something, something strong and fast, what ever it was….it knocked Hinata across the room and into the wall.

"f-fuck" moaned Hinata as she fell to the ground

Everyone looked over to see who attacked Hinata, surprising to see she was wearing Anbu clothes, and the mask she wore…was a fox. Sui-Feng's eyes widened, and she slowly stepped forward.

"l-lady Kushina…is…is that you?" asked Sui-Feng

The masked figure looked over at Sui-Feng, and took over her mask. Sui-Feng quickly dropped to her knee and bowed.

"lady Kushina, it is you" said Sui-Feng

Kushina tilted her head to the side, then to the other.

"d-do I know you?" said Kushina nervously

Sui-Feng froze she looked up to see the look on Kushina face, she was serious, this wasn't one of her jokes…she doesn't remember.

'_damn it, she been here so long she forgot her past life' _thoughtSui-Feng

Sui-Feng stood up and slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry…I mistook you for someone else" said Sui-Feng

Kushina smiled and waved it off.

"its ok, it happens to everyone once and a while" said Kushina

Sui-Feng slightly looked down, saddened that Kushina doesn't remember.

"ok, anyway…your all gonna train to create a cannonball" Kukaku

"a cannon ball, that's not hard, its just a rounded piece of steel" said Sakura.

Kukaku hit her head and sighed.

"not that kind of cannon ball" said Kukaku, pulling out a clear orb, with a little red designs on it, and tossed it to Kushina. "show them"

Kushina closed her eyes and focused her energy into the orb, as she did an orb started to form around her.

"you'll concentrate and focus your reishi or what ever you guys call it, and form the cannon ball around you" said Kukaku "also don't loss focus"

=== Zazie and Nel ===

Zazie and Nel where running around the squad 4 barracks again, both laughing and having the time of there life's, they both seem to be running back and forward from the kitchen a lot. Zazie and Nel ran to the kitchen again, peeked around to make sure no one was looking, then took as much chocolate as they could care back to there room.

"he he, Nel love chocolate" said Nel

"Zazie love it to, it so good" said Zazie

The two giggled to themselves as the started to snack on the stolen chocolate, well, they mostly smeared it on there face…and each other, and the wall, and the floor, and the door, and the bed, an the…you know what, I might be easier to say, they got it everywhere, but there mouths.

=== back to Kukaku ===

Kukaku looked over everyone as they where training. Obviously Sui-Feng was going it perfectly, the other where different, Sakura seemed to get it, but she just a tiny bit off. Tsunade and Shizune where having a difficult time, but where able to form the cannon ball around them for a few seconds, Orihime some how was a good as Sui-Feng, maybe better…and then there was the failure, Hinata.

"grrrrraaaaahhhh" growled Hinata, unable to create the cannon ball.

Kukaku looked over and watched as beads of sweat pour off Hinata face, she was trying as hard as she possibly could, but nothing was happening. Kukaku sighed and exhale her smoke.

'_she gonna need all the time she can to train, looks like I'll just have to have fun with pinky' _thought Kukaku

Then noticed Kushina starting at Sui-Feng, and smiled.

"someone wants to get fucked" teased Kukaku

Kushina blushed and looked over

"n-no I don't" said Kushina

"dude, you have the look all over your face" said Kukaku

Kushina blushed harder, then smiled a bit, she looked up at Kukaku, then looked behind her.

"hmm, could have sworn a rodent was looking at me" muttered Kushina

little did they know A scraggily one-eyed white bar cat, reeking of liquor, tobacco, and fried chicken. Obviously pissed about the rodent comment

'_I'm a cat, sheesh' _thought

BEEP, BEEP

The cat tapped his ear and listen to who was calling, although he already knew

"Ranmacat, you need to stop there chat, Kushina and Sui-Feng can NOT get together" said Moka McDowell "do not fail me, you mangy rodent"

"roger" said Ranmacat " and I'm a cat, not a rat"

Suddenly everything went black and white, and everyone was frozen. Ranmacat's claws popped out of his paws and he quickly shot past them, then a white slash mark appeared over there head, followed by to little bubbles.

"bingo" said Ranmacat

Ranmacat slashed to two bubbles and vanished, everything went back to normal.

"I'm bored" moaned Kushina, completely forgetting what she was talking about before

"same" said Kukaku

Hinata started to sniff the air, then held her nose.

"dude, I smell a rodent" said Hinata

Ranmacat appeared out of nowhere, flames behind him

"I'M A FUCKING CAT, NOT A RODENT, READ A BOOK…GO TO A FUCKING PET STORE" yelled Ranmacat.

"Ranmacat, fall back, fall back…you blow your cover" yelled Moka thought his ear piece

Ranmacat sweat dropped and blushed, and noticed everyone looking at him. Ranmacat sighed and re-did his time stop and mind slash jutsu to make everyone forget him, then returned to the realm of the authors…to get his fried chicken and waffle reward.

With everyone forgetting they meet Ranmacat, Kukaku decided it was time for a break.

"BREAK TIME" yelled Kukaku

Everyone looked over and put there cannon balls down, Kukaku noticed Hinata starting to leave.

"NOT YOU, YOU NEED TO TRAIN MORE" yelled Kukaku.

Hinata turned around and growled.

"I have been, its not my fault if I cant get it right away" yelled Hinata.

"you aint leaving till you can form a cannon ball, you're the only thing holding back this mission, they cant leave, till you can form a damn cannon ball" said Kukaku.

Hinata growled, but walked back to the cannon ball and tried to form it again, Kukaku was right, Hinata was holding everyone back. With Hinata now focusing on her training Kukaku turned to Sakura, she licked her lips and gestured her to follow. Sakura blushed she looked over at Hinata, who nodded. Kukaku lead Sakura to her room and smiled.

"this is gonna be fun, I have fucked a girl as young as you in a long time" said Kukaku

Sakura smiled a bit, she was happy to be so pleasing to Kukaku. Kukaku sat her pipe down in its holder, she pulled of her clothes and lend back on the bed, rubbing her wet pussy softly.

"lets see what you can do" said Kukaku

Sakura nodded and pulled of her cloths, she walked over and crawled on the bed, then put her face right up to Kukaku's pussy, and gently started to lick. Kukaku let out a soft moaned and laid back.

"hmmm yeah, that's a good girl" moaned Kukaku.

Sakura looked up at Kukaku and pushed deeper into Kukaku's pussy, she licked up and down Kukaku's folds, making her squirm.

"hehe, your really sensitive" said Sakura

Kukaku blushed and growled.

"shut up and lick" growled Kukaku.

Sakura giggled again, but did as she was told. She buried her face into Kukaku cunt and started to lick and slurp as hard as she could. Sakura ran her hands up and down Kukaku thighs and made her moan louder.

"hmmm, s-so good" moaned Kukaku

=== Zazie and Nel ===

Zazie and Nel have been hard at work with there newest prank, they moved all there chocolate to the 6th squad barracks, they mashed all the chocolate to gather and stared to carve something.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was lying floor, trying to get some rest.

"Yonder, brown avarice covet control of the 36 directions. 72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of hunting horns, the right hand of a monkey grasps the star." came a voice

Hinata opened her eyes, and looked over to see Ganju reading a book

"Embraced by the sun of 25 rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood!" read Ganju.

"the fuck you reading?" asked Hinata

Ganju looked over and sighed.

"the incantation for the flower cane canon spell, sis said I'm going" said Ganju.

Hinata's eyes widened and shook her head.

"the hell you are, your not coming with us." said Hinata

"trust me, the last thing I wanna do is help a bunch of soul reapers" said Ganju "I'd do anything to not go with you"

"anything" said Hinata "would to steal candy from a baby"

"yes" said Ganju

"kill a man" said Hinata

"Yes" said Ganju

"steal from your sister?" said Hinata

"YES" said Ganju

"kiss a man' said Hinata

"YES YES YES… wait, I mean NO" said Ganju franticly

"Whoa, if that what your into, don't let me stop you" said Hinata, holding up her hands

"that's not fair, I didn't know you where gonna say that." said Ganju, waving his arms around like a kid

"If kissing a man means that much to you, go find him." said Hinata with a grin

"damnit Kaien, why you gotta be so mean to me" said Ganju

Hinata was laugh at how mad Ganju was getting, then noticed something

"who's Kaien?" asked Hinata

Ganju looked up, cant believing he call Hinata that, Ganju slowly looked down.

"he…he's my brother" said Ganju

Hinata easily was picking up on the sadness coming from Ganju.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Hinata

Ganju shook his head, and smiled.

"its fine, it happened a while ago, I-I've come to peace with it" said Ganju, rubbing his head. "when u think about it, your just like him. Strong, brass, mouthy"

Hinata smiled a little, she didn't know if it was a complement to be compare to his brother or not.

"with that in mind, I give you a hint with the canon ball" said Ganju.

"huh…r-really" said Hinata

Ganju nodded and pulled a another canon ball out of Kami knows where. Ganju started to focus his reishi and formed a canon ball.

"the thing I learned from doing this is, picture your self diving into a orb of you own energy, then you utilizes that energy to form you own orb" said Ganju

Hinata nodded, taking everything in, she picked her orb of the ground and started to use Ganju's advice

===Sakura and Kukaku===

Kukaku was pumping a big 8 inch long pink double dildo in and out Sakura ass and pussy. Sakura was moaning at the top of her lungs, loving the filling of it.

"hmm, y-yeah.. fuck me" moaned Sakura

"I plan to sweetie, I plan to…" moaned Kukaku, but was cut off by a huge rise in spiritual pressure.

Kukaku pulled out of Sakura, and quickly throw on some clothes. She ran to the raining hall and saw her two guards where knocked out, she rushed into the room and was nearly suffocated by the level over reishi.

"dear Kami, I didn't think she was this strong" chocked Kukaku.

The rest of the group came running up and saw what Kukaku saw, Hinata was surrounded by a black-ish red aura as she was trying to form the canon ball.

"I-I'm so sorry sis" said Ganju.

Kukaku turned to him.

"w-what" said Kukaku worried

"I-I only gave her a hint, I didn't think this would happen" said Ganju

Sui-Feng stepped forward, despite the power.

"Hinata, gain control, you have to gain control" yelled Sui-Feng

Hinata clamped her eyes tight, she focused harder. The huge power level suddenly died down, and a black orb formed around Hinata. Everyone was relived, Kukaku wasn't as exited, she was afraid

'_that kid…is a monster. Black reishi, this is bad' _thought Kukaku. _'she's a visored'_

=== Nel and Zazie ===

Zazie and Nel have just finished there master piece, they worked hard on molding this chocolate model. It looked like a sideways cloud with arms and legs to Nel, to Zazie it looked like a piece of shit. Zazie and Nel heard voice coming into the room, they ran and hid. The door opened, Byakuya and Renji walked in.

"captain, please… must Rukia be executed" said Renji

"yes, she broke that law" said Byakuya, who turned to Renji. "do not forget, in this world, those who break the rules are scum"

Byakuya turned around and blink when he saw the chocolate abomination in front over him, then smiled.

"Renji, you shouldn't have" said Byakuya.

"shouldn't have what?" said Renji

"you mustn't be so modest" said Byakuya. "you made me a chocolate model of Mr. Pickle"

"who?"

Behind the wall Zazie and Nel where sulking, there plan back fired

=== Flower Canon===

Kukaku lead ever one outside and pointed to the flower canon.

"that's your ticket in, now get your asses in there" yelled Kukaku "we kept the reader waiting long enough, one mouth for a chapter, that's bullshit"

===the writers realm===

Moka McDowell was shaking her fist at the computer.

"oh shut up, I was looking for a job, I need money" yelled Moka

Ranmacat was grooming himself, not wanting to get involved

=== Flower canon, inside ===

Everyone was in the canon, they had just formed the canon ball and was waiting for Kukaku to launch. The canon started to rumble.

"get ready for the ride of your fucking life" said Ganju

The canon ball suddenly shot towards the sky and then went to the left, Ganju pulled out a book and started to read.

"Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons" read Ganju

"H-Hinata, your not putting enough energy in" Panted Sakura.

"r-right, sorry" said Hinata pumping more reishi

"obstructing the five directions" read Ganju

"Hinata, to much" said Orihime

"WHAT?" said Hinata, who started to lower it.

"return to the six villages." read Ganju

"Hinata, lower" said Sui-Feng

"I'm trying" said Hinata

"return to the six villages… DAMNIT, you made me repeat myself" yelled Ganju, turning towards Hinata

"don't blame me" yelled Hinata

"I am blaming you, you need to shut up" growled Ganju

The canon ball hurl its self towards the Seireitei, and slammed into an invisible wall. Making a load explosion, alerting everyone of the location they where entering, the canon ball pushed thought, be popped. However, everyone was still in the air.

"what the" said Hinata

"everyone huddle together" yelled Ganju, but it was to late

the energy formed a small twister and started to throw everyone around, the group was split into four groups. Things just got a lot harder.


	28. Cue-ball, Peacock, and Mr Ink

===Seireitei, moments before entry===

The soul reaper in the Seireitei where going about there normal business, then a sky lit up, everyone turned there head to the sky. Everyone was shocked, where they being attack, who'd attack the Seireitei.

===Squad 5===

"c-captain Aizen, what do you think they want?" asked a young girl

"I haven't the foggiest Momo" said Aizen

===Squad 2===

"CAPTAIN TATSUMIYA" yelled a fat man, running down the hall "CAPTAIN MANA"

The fat man was soon silenced by his captain as she jump kicked him in the face, sending him skidding across the floor

"your voice irritate me Omaeda, be quiet" said Mana

Omaeda sat up and rubbed his nose, Mana had one hell of a kick, she wasn't anything like the last captain, she was a lot meaner. Mana had become captain shortly after the betrayal of the last captain, its unsure of where she came form, all the research time could dig up was she was half-Puerto Rican, half-Japanese. Mana brushed her long black hair form her eyes and looked at the sky as four ball of energy shot in different directions.

===Squad 11===

"hey Kenny, you feel that?" said Yachiru

"you bet I did, I don't know who reishi that is, but its off the chart" said Kenpachi, as he stood.

Kenpachi licked his lips and bolted toward the door, wanting to find the one giving of the reishi…and fight said person.

===Hinata and Ganju===

Hinata and Ganju where falling to the ground and fast, the speed they where falling at was making it hard for Hinata to do anything.

"oooh, this is gonna hurt" yelled Hinata.

Ganju quickly grabbed Hinata and held her close.

"what are you doing" yelled Hinata

Ganju extended his hand and made a circular motion with it.

"TURN TO SAND" yelled Ganju

Hinata and Ganju slammed into the ground, only for it to turn to sand and somewhat cushion the fall. Hinata quickly sat up, she looked down at the sand and back to Ganju.

"you can turn stone to sand?" asked Hinata

Ganju was laying in the sand, panting hard, he quickly nodded his head.

"cool" said Hinata

"alright, how lucky could you get" said a voice

"hmm, pretty lucky I guess" said another

Hinata turned her head to the voice and her eyes widened, she's seen them before. The ball man held out his hands and started to dance to the left.

"lucky lucky lucky lucky" sang the man.

He then dance to the right.

"lucky lucky lucky lucky" sang the man.

He then slammed his sword on the ground and used it to flip him into the air.

"this is my LUCKY LUCKY DANCE." sang the man proudly.

Hinata, Ganju and the other guy just palmed there face. The dance bald man looked up and was pissed.

"yeah, your suppose to dance with me" yelled the man, pointing at Hinata

"LIKE HELL" growled Hinata

"like it matters…the name is Ikkaku Madarame" said Ikkaku "now you tell me yours"

"why would I tell my name to the enemy" said Hinata

"why wouldn't you, if I where in a fight to the death, I'd wanna know the name of my killer" said Ikkaku.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Hinata Inuzuka" said Hinata

Ikkaku pulled out his sword and licked his lips.

"stay out of this Yumichika, his fight is mine" said Ikkaku

"what ever you say" said Yumichika

"Ganju, don't get involved" said Hinata, who didn't get a response "Ganju?"

Hinata turned around to see a dust outline of Ganju, that faded away.

"that asshole abandoned me" yelled Hinata

"look like I'll get to have some fun after all" said Yumichika, flash-stepping away.

Hinata muttered something about 'serve the asshole right' and 'editing out his fight', then stood up and pulled Zangetsu off her back and got into her stance, Ikkaku pulled his sword from its sheath and did the same. Hinata charge to Ikkaku and swung her sword, Ikkaku used the sheath to block her attack and countered with his sword. Hinata pulled back to dodge the attack, she narrowed her eyes.

'_he blocks with one hand…and attacks with the other._' Thought Hinata '_sneaky bastard, I bet he switch what hands he hold the sword and sheath in_'

"I'm not falling for your trick" yelled Hinata

Ikkaku grinned and tilted his head, then chuckled.

"already!? Damn, you're the first to analyze my fighting style so quickly" said Ikkaku "that's make this fun"

"Fun? This is a fight" said Hinata

"I know…hehe, your pretty damn good at this, who's your teacher?" asked Ikkaku

Hinata raised and eyebrow, she loosened her shoulders and stood full.

"technician, I have many" said Hinata

"who taught you to use your sword" asked Ikkaku, he gotta know, this girl is good, so her teacher must be better.

"that would be my mother, Sui-Feng" said Hinata

Ikkaku's grin faded, then his eyes widened.

'_S-Sui-Feng!?' _thought Ikkaku '_shit, if she anything like her mother, I'm screwed, fun time is over'_

Ikkaku put the end of his sword and sheath together.

"Extend, Hozukimaru" yelled Ikkaku

Hinata watched as Ikkaku's sword started to change, the sword and sheath fused together and formed a Sansetsuken.

Hinata held up her sword and got ready for anything, Ikkaku lunged towards Hinata and stabbed repeatable at Hinata. Hinata ducked and dodge all of the strike, but just barley. Hinata swung Zangetsu and blocked Ikkaku's Zanpakutō by hitting its side.

"your never gonna hit me with that" said Hinata

Ikkaku smirked as Hozukimaru broke apart and the blade went around Hinata's sword, and cut her cheek. Hinata quickly jumped away and rubbed her cheek.

"what where you saying?" asked Ikkaku.

"LUCK, that's all it was" growled Hinata

Ikkaku twirled his sword over his head and laughed.

"don't get pissy" said Ikkaku.

Ikkaku jumped up onto a near by wall and twirled his sword faster, he then leaped off it and fall towards Hinata. Hinata held up her sword and blocked Ikkaku's attack, and before he had the charged to pull his sneak move again, Hinata reacted.

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER" screamed Hinata, clawing Ikkaku face.

Ikkaku howled in pain and stumbled backwards, cursing and screaming.

"you bitch, that's cheating" yelled Ikkaku.

"don't get pissy" mocked Hinata

Ikkaku growled as started to mess with the bottom of the handle and opened it, in the staff was some cream. Ikkaku got it on his fingers and started to apply it to his wounds, and they started to heal.

"YEAH, that's cheating" yelled Hinata

"shut up, this just shows you I was prepared" said Ikkaku

Hinata growled, she slammed Zangetsu into the ground and put up her fist. Ikkaku raised and eyebrow.

"THAT'S IT, NOW I'M PISSED" yelled Hinata

Hinata bolted at Ikkaku and swiped at him with her claw like nails, Hinata swung faster and faster as Ikkaku was forcing to back up.

"you're the first to see my new move" yelled Hinata, as she make contact "WOLF FANG FIST"

Hinata slashed Ikkaku in the gut, the pain made him drop his sword, Hinata slashed again and again, continuing to cut his chest up till finally, he back up into a wall…after that, Hinata drove her fist into his blood chest, knocking him out. Hinata looked down at him and started to walk away, then stopped. She looked behind her to see Ikkaku bleeding, then sighed. She went back to help him.

=== Zazie and Nel ===

"you understand?" said Zazie

Nel nodded her head.

"yeah, Nel understand, lots of stuff is gonna happen the next few chapters and Moka McDowell wont have time to tell about our pranks, so we set them up, and let them happen in other chapters" said Nel.

Zazie looked at Nel with a blank expression.

"what…the…hell." said Zazie "Zazie told you how to play Yu-Gi-Oh, where the fuck did all that shit come from"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was sitting on the wall just above Ikkaku, she patch up his wounds with his medicine and her own wound. Hinata was looking up towards the sky, watching the clouds….bored out of her mind.

"Kami damn, how the fuck can Shikamaru and Kisuke have fun doing this" growled Hinata

===Konoha, Building Top===

Shikamaru and Kisuke where both looking up at the sky, kicking back, doing nothing but watching the clouds.

"that one looks like a bird" said Kisuke.

"hmm, your right…that one looks like a shogi piece, look, you can even see the kanji" said Shikamaru.

"holy shit, your right…that one looks like a car" said Kisuke

"what the fuck is a car?" asked Shikamaru

===Hinata===

Hinata let out a sigh again, she looked down to see Ikkaku was finally awaking up.

"huh…t-the fuck" moaned Ikkaku.

Hinata pulled out a Plasma pill and quickly popped it into his mouth, Ikkaku being to weak to move struggled and tried to get it out.

"stop moving, its not poison, it's a plasma pill, it in increase the production of health red blood cell" said Hinata

"increase the what of health what?" said Ikkaku.

Hinata sighed.

"MAKE'S BLOOD" said Hinata

"you don't have to yell" growled Ikkaku.

Hinata sighed again, she jumped down and had her sword drawn.

"look, I've wasted enough time sitting here, waiting for you to wake up and shit, I'm in a hurry" growled Hinata.

"where you going" asked Ikkaku.

"why the fuck would I tell you" said Hinata

"I don't wanna own YOU ANYTHING, so tell me where your going…and I gusse I'll tell you" said Ikkaku

Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm looking for Rukia, she was kidnapped by some guys name Byakuya and Renji." said Hinata

Ikkaku's cocked his head.

"you shitin me, you come all the way here from earth to save one ex-soul reaper…do you even know her?" asked Ikkaku

"not really, only meet her once" said Hinata, getting ready to leave, obviously pissed about being questioned.

"wait…how many of you are there?" asked Ikkaku.

Hinata turned around and had to think about it.

"there's 7 of us" said Hinata

Ikkaku's cheeks puffed out and he started to laugh, hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, your walking into a blood bath, haha…OUCH, my wounds are opening up, HAHAHA, fuck you for making me laugh so hard" laughed Ikkaku.

Hinata growled and took off, wanting to get far away from Ikkaku. As Hinata was running she heard a load explosion, she looked up into the sky to see fireworks.

"what fuck?" said Hinata

=== Captains Meeting ===

"Gin, do you understand your crime" said an old man.

"yes, I'm to be punished for not killing the Ryoka on site" said Gin

"very well, Gin you are to be put to…hmmm" said the old man, looking up as a black butterfly landed on his hand. "hmmm…seems like the Ryoka where able to break in"

The captains started to talk and whisper.

"a Ryoka attack, there hasn't been one in thousands of years" said one wearing pink.

"if you ask me, I say there after the little girl…Unohana, you shouldn't have taken it in" said Byakuya.

Unohana looked over at Byakuya, her gaze was sweet and innocent, but still Byakuya flinched.

"I am a nurse, not a cold hearted monster" said Unohana "It is my Hippocratic oath to protect the injured and to care for the young…besides, there the ones that made your chocolate… abomination"

Byakuya smiled, he did love his Mr. Pickle.

"true dat" said Byakuya "where are the little trouble makers"

"at my barracks, Hanataro is taking care of them" said Unohana

=== squad 4 barracks ===

Hanataro was passed out in a chair, a book in his lap. Zazie and Nel slipped under the covers and snickered, they had just gotten back from setting up there pranks, Zazie went to one barrack, but didn't have to heart to prank the sickly man…so she left him a chocolate bar. Hanataro woke up from his nap, he looked around, then at a clock.

"Ahhhh, its past lunchtime, Rukia must be hungry" cried Hanataro

=== Squad 13 ===

The sickly man woke up and yawned, he was the only captain not at the meeting, he turned over on his bed and saw chocolate bar with a note on it.

"get well soon" read the note

smiling he took the chocolate bar and started to eat it.

'_thank you chocolate faire' _thought the man

=== back to the meeting ===

"we are to find the Ryoka and kill them, right old man Yamamoto'' asked Kenpachi.

"that is correct, seems you got lucky Gin" said Yamamoto. "dismiss"

All the captains started to leave, Gin just stood there, grinning his grin. Aizen walked by him and stopped.

"your where VERY lucky…almost have if you had a hand in it." said Aizen

A young captain happened to over hear what they where saying.

"what are you talking about, just come out and say it" said Gin

"I got my eye on you" said Aizen

=== Hinata, hours later ===

Hinata was running away from a group of Soul Reapers as fast as she could, she rounded a corner and smashed into Ganju, Hinata immediately hit him.

"that's for ditching my you fucking shit stain" screamed Hinata

"ouch, fucking bitch" growled Ganju.

Hinata looked the way Ganju came to see more soul reapers coming.

"shit, where trapped" yelled Hinata

"e-excuse me" came a timid voice

Hinata and Ganju turned to see a young boy, Hanataro, pop out of the crowed and land in front of them.

"oh…h-hello friend, you get in trouble?" said Hanataro

Hinata and Ganju looked at each other and smiled.

"Hostage?" asked Ganju

"Hostage" said Hinata with a smile

"Hostage?…no, you mean Hostess" said Hanataro "Hostess Cupcake Factory"

Hinata and Ganju grabbed Hanataro and held him up, Hinata place her sword against his neck.

"OK, OK, its Hostage Cupcake Factory" cried Hanataro.

"let us pass, or the boy dies" growled Hinata.

"what she said" yelled Ganju

The group started to snicker, then went to a full blown laugh.

"like we give a fuck" yelled one man

"that pussy is from squad 4" yelled other man.

Hinata lend down to Hanataro.

"uh…Squad 4?" whispered Hinata

"Medical Squad" whispered Hanataro.

"you fucking morons, you don't care if a Medic get hurt" yelled Hinata "also, he's a ally, a team mate…doesn't that mean anything?"

"means shit to us" yelled a 3rd man, followed by shouts of agreements

A large tick formed over Hinata's head, she let go of Hanataro and charge the crowd in front of her, easily beating the piss out of them and knocking them all out in seconds, then leaped crossed to the other group, knocking them out. During the massive ass beating Hanataro and Ganju slowly looked at each other, as if having the same thought.

'_don't piss her off' _they thought.

=== Unknown location ===

A bunch of soul reapers ran past a small abandoned building with out checking it, thankfuly. After the coast was clear, Sakura poked her head out and started to look around.

"Orihime, its safe lets move…we'll get more ground if we jump from building top." said sakura.

"ok" said Orihime

=== Squad 12 ===

Mayuri had just returned to his lab, then noticed something was off.

"NEMU, DID YOU TOUCH MY CHEMICALS" yelled Mayuri

"yes master, I'm sorry…something bumped the table while you where gone, and almost spilled the chemicals, I was fast enough to caught before the spilled" said Nemu.

"hmmm, did you put other bottle down…I thought I had 4 bottles, not 5" said Mayuri.

"there where 5 when I stopped them from spilling" said Nemu.

"hmmm, then I must have put them there, now GO AWAY" yelled Mayuri.

Mayuri started to mix the potions together, he got to the 5th one and looked at it closely. It was purple and green swirl.

"hmmm, I don't remember this one, oh well" said Mayuri pouring it in.

The potion started to bubble violently and glow ominously. Mayuri did the dumbest think you could do and looked into the potion, then it exploded in his face. Nemu came running into the lab and saw Mayuri holding his face.

"Master…are you ok" asked Nemu

Mayuri turned around and his face started to swell and turning purple.

"I LOVE YOU" sang Mayuri "YOU LOVE ME"

=== Squad 4 ===

Zazie started to laugh for no reason whatsoever, Unohana could only smile in amusement, not knowing what was so funny

'_hehe, got another' _thought Zazie

=== Sakura and Orihime ===

Sakura and Orihime where looking around trying to find one of there comrades. Sakura was worried, she'd never been in this dangerous of a situation before.

"hey, Sakura…look at the white tower, what you think its used for" said Orihime.

"I don't know, and keep it down, do you wanna get caught" said Sakura

Sakura turned to face Orihime who was on the other side of the building, she was still pointing towards the tower, her head was turned to Sakura…she had no clue that there was a soul reaper behind her, sword raised high, ready to kill her. Sakura appeared in front of the soul reaper and struck him with her shadow hands, she grabbed Orihime and moved her away for the man, then charged. The man bend down and grabbed a fist full of dirt, and tossed it into Sakuichi's eyes. The pain caused her to lose her footing and fall of the building.

"look like Jirobo, gets an easy kill" yelled Jirobo, his sword raise high, and quickly bring it down.

A dark energy beam shot out and grazed his hand, Jirobo and Orihime looked over to see Sakuichi standing there, holding a dark bow.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" growled Sakuichi "OR ELSE"

"s-sakura" said Orihime, tremendously happy.

"or else what?" asked Jirobo.

Sakuichi raised and eyebrow, that was very courageous…or stupid to say.

"hehe, tell you what…since you made me laugh" said Sakuichi. "I'll give you 3 change to kill me…if you dare"

Jirobo grinned and pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"you'll regret that" said Jirobo, placing his hand on the tip of the sword he pushed down. "Time to spread you wings, Tsuzaki Garasu"

His sword spilt into 15 shuriken like blade that circled above his head.

"fear me, I am Jirobo of the slicing wind" said Jirobo with pride.

15 dark arrows shot out, destroying Tsuzaki Garasu.

"**COMBO BREAKER" **camea demonic voice

Jirobo mouth was hanging open, not sure of what happened.

"that's one" said Sakuichi

Jirobo quickly raised to his side and started to pull out another sword.

"luckily, I have a…" Jirobo never got to finish his sentence, another arrow shot out and destroyed his sword.

"**FANTASTIC" **said the demonic voice

"two" said Sakuichi

Jirobo swallowed a lump in his throat…he quickly turned around to grab Orihime

"Human Shield" yelled Jirobo, only to see Sakuichi in front of his, bow drawn.

"three" said Sakuichi

"**KILL HIM**" said the demonic voice

Sakuichi let go of the bow and fired arrows into him and send him flying off the building.

"**SAKURA WINS**" said the demonic voice "**FLAWLESS VICTORY**"

"Orihime…what are you doing?" asked Sakuichi

"**NOTHI**…atem, nothing" said Orihime

=== Hinata, Hanataro, and Ganju ===

Hanataro was leading Hinata and Ganju though the sewers pipe, he'd asked what Hinata and Ganju where doing here, and after hearing there where gonna save Rukia, he wanted to help. Hinata was not enjoying the walk, her canine like nose was working agents her.

"Kami, it stinks…I mean look, there a rat whole...there a piece of shit, oh joy, a rat riding a piece of shit, with a rat in the shit" said Hinata "did someone eat a rat, sick it floating"

Hanataro turned around and tried his best to smile, despite the smell.

"everything floats down here" said Hanataro

"if I see a clown, I'm fucking out of here" said Hinata

"was that a references from a book?" asked Ganju

"fuck if I know, I was talking about Sas-Gay" said Hinata

=== Konoha ===

"AAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO" sneezed Sasuke, causing him to smacking his head on a door "FUCK"

=== Hinata, Hanataro, and Ganju ===

"so, why is it your helping us" asked Ganju "I mean, your breaking the law helping us…aint ya"

"I…I just gotta, I cant abandon a friend" said Hanataro.

"least one soul reaper here aint worse then scum" said Hinata

"wha?" asked Hanataro

"in my village we have a saying, those who break the rules are scum" said Hinata "but those, who abandon there friends…are worse"

Hanataro nodded.

"the first part of your saying is the soul society saying to." said Hanataro

Hinata nodded her head. Hanataro lead them to an opening, they ran up the stairs and looked around. No one in sight. Hanataro pointed to a small white tower.

"she should be in there…I tried to deliver her lunch earlier today, and she was moved to the repenting cell" said Hanataro "she's to be executed in 7 days"

"damn, just because she ran away" said Hinata.

"and for killing soul reapers" came a voice.

"R-Renji Abarai" said Hanataro

"you, Ryoka with the sword….you a friend of Rukia" asked Renji

"not really…only meet her once" said Hinata

"then why go thought this hell to save her" said Renji

"because" said Hinata, drawing her sword. "it doesn't take long for me to make a friend"

Hinata charged Renji, she swung Zangetsu…Renji swung his sword so quickly, and so strongly, Hinata was helpless, the focus from the strike knocked Zangetsu out of her hand, sending it flying behind him, and sticking into the ground

'_s-shit' _thought Hinata, jumping back a far a she could

Renji smiled, he put his hand on his sword and slide it across it.

"ROAR, Zabimaru" yelled Renji

His Zanpakutō changed into its shikai form, a chain sword with ridges. Renji swung his sword making the blade stretch out a long ways and cut Hinata shoulder. Hinata gritted her teeth and beard thought the pain. Hinata pulled out her 2nd Zanpakutō. She ran at Renji again, only to get knocked back with a huge gash on across her chest, ripping open her clan jacket.

"d-damnit" growled Hinata

"did you think you could beat me, with a ordinary sword" mocked Renji

Hinata didn't respond, she just held up her sword.

"shut up and fight" growled Hinata

Renji thought his head back and laughed.

"you're a fucking fool, your killing your self, and for what…to save a friend?" laughed Renji

Hinata tooked a step forward, ignoring the pain in her chest, and the blood oozing out of her. Hinata looked up towards Renji, her eyes glowing blue

"SHUT UP" growled Hinata loader

Renji could only smile, he started to walk up to Hinata, Hinata could only look up at him, blood got into her eyes making her closer them for the burning pain.

"goodbye, Ryoka" said Renji, holding his sword in the air.

"**FIGHT BACK YOU FOOL**" rang a voice

Hinata's eyes snapped opend, she quickly brought up her sword and blocked Renji's attack.

"WHAT" yelled Renji

Hinata quickly pulled away and swung her sword downwards, cutting his chin.

'_s-she cut me…but, I knocked her Zanpakut__ō__ away from her, how is this possible_' thought Renji.

Renji noticed that Hinata was focusing on her sword at the moment, as if she was talking to it, his eyes widened, it.

'_s-she can't, there no why she has two Zanpakut__ō__'s …its not possible' _thought Renji

Hinata seemed to grin as she extended her arm and held her sword sideway, she place her hand on it and slide it across.

"ROAR, Zabimaru" said Hinata


	29. Victory, Squad 0, Drunkenness, BANKAI

Renji took a step back as he saw Hinata second Zanpakutō become the very one he welds.

'_T-Two Zabimaru's?_' thought Renji '_is it possible'_

"**it is possible, but very rare**" said Renji's Zabimaru

Two people appeared behind Renji, an adult man and a small girl, attached to the man's waist by a white chain that is connected to a collar on her neck. They where Renji's Zanpakutō sprits, Goku and Viper. Goku has dark red fur that covers most of his body, except for his inner abdomen, chest and his hands. he has yellow eyes with a red ring around his eyes, long, black hair that goes past his knees, and gold markings in his hair that bear a resemblance to Renji's tattoos. Viper has pink eyes and jaw-length silver hair. She wears a gold robe similar to a priest's that is cut short to reveal much of her stomach, with long sleeves that extend well past her hands, and has a black snake's tail

"**yessss, in fact I think sssshe hassss **_**her**_** for a Zanpakut****ō**" said Viper

"Her!? Who her!?" said Renji.

"**my twin sister**" said Baboon

"**and my twin brother isss her ssslave**" said Viper. "**jussst like I'm thisss mansss ssslave**"

"shit" growled Renji "wait what?"

"**you heard me**" said Viper.

Hinata was also talking to her newest Zanpakutō sprits, Monkey and Snakey. An adult woman and a small boy, attached to the female's waist by a black chain that is connected to a collar on his neck, Monkey has dark green fur that covers most of her body, except for her inner abdomen and chest. She also seems to have a beauty mark on her left chest. She has green eyes, long, mauve-colored that goes past her knees, and black markings in her hair that bear a resemblance to Hinata's clan tattoos. Snakey has blue eyes and jaw-length crimson hair. He wears a robe similar to a priest's that is cut short to reveal much of his stomach, with long sleeves that extend well past his hands.

"**aint this some fucked up reunion**" said Monkey.

"**no ssshit**" said Snakey "**thisss is fucked up**"

"what are you talking about?" asked Hinata.

"**that Renji guy…has our twins as his sword**" said Monkey

Hinata looked over to Renji, who was getting ready to fight, Hinata got ready as we.

"well then, please forgive me, but" said Hinata

"I'm not letting this enemy escape" said Renji

"just because he/she wield your twins" said Hinata/Renji

The two Zabimaru's faded away as Hinata and Renji charged at each other, Renji being use to using Zabimaru quickly swung his sword, making it stretch out to cut Hinata, Hinata ducked to avoided the first strike and ran forward, Renji grinned and quickly swinging it up, and then down.

"**ABOVE YOU**" yelled Monkey and Snakey

Hinata looked up, but it was to late, Renji's sword came down on her and ripped into her shoulder.

'_F-FUCK' _thought Hinata

Renji pulled on Zabimaru and cut deeper into Hinata shoulder, the pain was mind boggling. Hinata fell to her knee's and looked up to see Renji's Zabimaru form back together.

'_three, the number of consecutive attacks is three' _thought Hinata

Hinata looked over to see Zangetsu about 5 feet behind Renji, she narrowed her eyes, she slowly stood up and charged at Renji.

'_she's insane' _thought Renji

Renji swung Zabimaru towards Hinata, she ducked '_ONE_'. thought Hinata. Renji swung his sword up and then down, Hinata dodged. '_TWO_' Hinata moved closer to Renji, who pulled on his sword making it come back to him, Hinata dodge it as well. '_THREE_'. Hinata swung her sword, and Renji easily stepped out of the way and swung his sword at Hinata, ripping her chest again. Hinata slowly sank to her knee's.

"did you really think I wasn't aware of the limit of time I can swing my sword" said Renji "fool"

"H-Hinata" yelled Ganju, wanting to help.

Renji didn't even bother to look up, he looked down at Hinata as she was still gripping her sword, it was still stretch out, must have snagged on something. Renji followed the sword to see it snagged on her other sword, with his eye off of her Hinata made her move. She quickly jerked on her blade and pulled Zangestu out of the ground and right at Renji.

"HOLY SHIT" yelled Renji ducking down

Angered by the cheap trick Renji spun around prepared to kill Hinata, only to see the light reflecting off Zangestu before his headband was shattered and his chest was ripped open.

"s-shit" groaned Renji before collapsing.

Hinata held up her swords, and let out a cry of happiness…then passed out. Hanataro and Ganju came running out to help her, then ran back to the sewers.

===Squad Captain meeting===

Once again a captain meeting was called, all but 4 captains showed.

"what is the meaning of this Yamamoto, one of my member was just beaten by the Ryoka…I need to question him" growled Kenpachi

"yes, and I need to care for his wounds" said Unohana "there started to re-open"

Yamamoto slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

"I didn't call his meeting" said Yamamoto

"you are the only one allow to call meeting sir" said Aizen

"sir…have you been taking your medication?" asked Unohana

Everyone looked over at Yamamoto, waiting for his answer.

"I like…chocolate milk" said Yamamoto

"fuck this, I'm out of here" said Kenpachi

"your not going anywhere" came a voice

Everyone looked over to see a two new soul reapers, they have never been seen till now. The one who spoke was wearing a blue captains jacket in stead of the normal white, he had six swords dangling at his waist three on each side, he also wore an eye patch across his right eye. The other soul reaper's shihakusho was red instead of a normal black, and he had a long red cloth wrapped around his head like a head band.

"who are you" said Squad 10 Captain Hitsugaya "this is a captains meeting, get lost"

The one in blue looked up and smiled.

"but I am a captain" claimed the man

"highly unlikely" said Byakuya "till now, why haven't we seen you?"

"think about it, think hard" said the man.

The captains did as he said, they thought about how he could be a captain, but never be seen. Unohana was the first to connect the dots

"Squad…0" Unohana said with a tremble.

The other captains eye widens and turned full attention to the man, the real leader behind the 13 court guard squad, and the man behind him is obviously his lieutenant. Aizen was more nervous then surprised

"my name is Date Masamune, Remember it." said Date Masamune with pride. "and this man behind me is my loyal lieutenant"

"Yukimura Sanada" yelled Yukimura with joy, preparing to show of his power "NOW, LET ME SHOW HOW THE POWER OF YOUTH PUMPS THOUGHT MY HEART"

"NOT NOW" yelled Masamune.

"why have you come Captain Masamune" asked Captain of Squad 10

Masamune looked over and nodded.

"good man, getting straight to the point…I like that" said Masamune "Yukimura, get the clip bored"

"the wha?" said Yamamoto

"its time for your 1000 year check, to see if you running thing right" said Yukimura "you agree to it when you started the 13 court guard squad"

"I did?" said Yamamoto

"yes, you did….now lets get started" said Masamune looking around. "four of your captains aint here, why?"

"captain of squad 13 is ill, and unable to attend the meeting, as for the others, I'm unsure what's taking them so long" said Yamamoto

The door opened and captain of squad 9, Tosen came walking in, everyone couldn't help but stare.

"what the fuck?" said Masamune

Tosen was where pink panties over his head with a cactus on top, his uniform had drawing and doodles from that of a 4 year old all over it, his face was painted white with pink dots all over it, his hair was also dyed baby shit green.

"sorry I'm late, my meal didn't go over well" said Tosen. "last time I eat grilled cheese"

=== Tosen's house ===

Sitting on a plate was Tosen's meal, it was two burn slices over bologna with marshmallow, pickles, broccoli and horses radish between them. On the table was also silver hairs.

=== Meeting ===

"what the fuck, a blind man as a captain" yelled Masamune "check that"

Yukimura check the clipboard, Tosen lean over to Sajin.

"what's happening?" asked Tosen

"squad 0's 1000 year check" said Sajin, trying not to laugh. "you sure you don't need company at your place?"

"no…why?" asked Tosen, completely clueless to how he looks

"no reason…just thought I'd ask" said Sajin

The door was opened again, causing everyone to look over to see, Mana covering in a barrage of different color paints.

"WHO THE FUCK SET PAINT BOMBS IS MY MOTHER-FUCKING BARRACKS" scream Mana, clearly pissed

"uh…say what" asked Masamune

"SOME LITTLE RUNT SET PAINT BOMBS TO EXPLODE IN MY BARRACKS WHEN I OPEN MY BEDROOM DOOR" scream Mana loader, then she looked over at Masamune and Yukimura "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU"

"captain of squad zero" said Masamune "now, STOP SCREAMING"

Mana instantly froze at hearing his rank, Masamune started to walk around Mana, checking her out, she had every color of the rainbow on her and every other color you could think of, needless to say who ever did this, it was carefully executed.

===Flash Back===

"Zazie put one here, and here, here, here, here, here, here" said Zazie as she just dropped them with out looking

=== End ===

"how did this happen" asked Masamune.

"I don't know, I went into my room to mast…er…well, atem…do something, and left my lieutenant in charge of watching the barrack for 30 minutes…biggest mistake ever, the dumb bastard was sleeping, even after the bombs went off" said Mana "fat ass didn't even notice he was prank"

"you mean the paint bombs?" asked Masamune.

"no…someone change his wardrobe and didn't even alert him, as punishment I threw his sleeping ass down the sewer, probable still sleeping" said Mana.

"ok, got it…CHECK" said Masamune

Yukimura check the bored again, Yamamoto swallowed hard as Masamune looked at him.

"one more and your fucked" said Masamune, who then turned to Mana. "go to your position"

Mana slightly bowed and did as ordered.

"all that left is Mayuri, there no way anything happened to him" said Yamamoto " he probable just-"

BAM

The door was kicked opened, cutting off Yamamoto. Mayuri came skipping in the room with out a care in the world, purple blotches all over his face.

"OOOOOH, I'm a blacked skin soul reaper, and everybody hate me" sang Mayuri

Everyone raised an eyebrow, Yamamoto just hung his head.

"count with me, oh, 1 2 3, OH, wont somebody kill me" sang Mayuri "put me out of my misery, cause this is fucking stupid. I don't wont to be~e seen, as a barney wanna be~e"

Mayuri then begin dancing around like a little kid high on candy.

"do wo ba, to da ta la, oh ba la fa ta na la ha" sang Mayuri

Masamune looked at Mayuri, then up to Yamamoto

"ahhhh, fuck" said Yamamoto

"**swearing is bad**" said Mayuri in a deep, gay, purple dinosaur voice "**super-de-duper**"

== Hinata, Hanataro and Ganju ===

Ganju laid Hinata down on the small bed Hanataro had made, once Ganju laid her down Hanataro started to open her destroy jacket, and taking off the trashed armor underneath.

"gotta get this off and treat her wounds" said Hanataro

Ganju ears twitch, and he grinned.

'_open her jacket' _thought Ganju

Ganju peeked over Hanataro's shoulder to see Hinata's snug black shirt agents her breast, Ganju started to drool.

'_oh baby, front row seats' _thought Ganju

Ganju never got his wish though, as Hanataro's reishi enhanced fist cracked him in the face, knocking him out.

"not on my watch pervert" said Hanataro

Hanataro opened Hinata's shirt and started to tend to her wounds, after doing so laid down to rest.

===Nighttime, Squad 5 Barracks ===

Lieutenant Momo walked up to her captains room, she bite her lips but knocked.

"Aizen…you there?" asked Momo

"yes, come in" said Aizen

Momo slid open the door to see her captain writing, not one to be nosey didn't try to look.

"what can I do for you?" asked Aizen

"I cant sleep, I'm afraid a Ryoka might break into my room" said Momo

Aizen looked at Momo and smiled, then gesture to his bed. Momo quickly jumped in. Aizen went back to his writing, and after a few hours checked to see if Momo was sleeping.

"finally" moaned Aizen, reaching into his desk drawer

=== squad 3 barracks ===

Gin was talking his nightly walk around the barracks with his lieutenant Izuru, they where checking one last time for anything strange

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY NUTS ARE ON FIRE" came Aizen's booming voice for all to here. "CUT IT OFF, CUT IT OFF….WAIT, WAIT…I WAS JOKEING MOMO, STAY AWAY FROM ME, STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEE"

"what the?" said Izuru

"hmmm, looks like he's a victim of the prankster to" said Gin

"sir?" asked Izuru

"nothing to worry about, just someone going around, pranking captains" said Gin, pulling out a smutty book

A moment his eyes landed on the page, he threw it to the side.

"MY EYES" cried Gin, running away from the evil book.

Izuru picked it up and slowly opened the page, only to see two hot girls kissing and cuddling.

=== Tsunade and Shizune, next day, noon===

WHAM

Tsunade fist connected with the soul reapers gut and sent him flying backward into the wall, this was the 9th soul reaper in the last hour

"damn, there fucking everywhere" groaned Tsunade, getting tired.

"I know, there no end to them" said Shizune

Tsunade and Shizune ran down the ally and turned into a court yard. They slowly began to look around, then looked up then they saw a man in the same uniform as Sui-Feng, only with a pink kimono draped over it.

"T-Tsunade…that uniform" said Shizune

"I know" said Tsunade.

The man jumped down and landed stylishly, cherry blossom petals started to rain down on him.

"greetings ladies, my name is Shunshi Kyoraku, captain of squad 8, it's a pleasure to meet you Ryoka's" said Shunshi, who noticed the petals still falling "Nanao, that's enough Nanao"

Tsunade and Shizune looked up to see Nanao throwing the petals, ignoring her captain's order to stop.

"come on Nanao, stop it please, Nana-GAWK" said Shunshi, as he was cut off when Nanao threw the bowl holding the petal at him.

Shunshi rubbed his head and looked over at Tsunade, seeing her getting ready to fight.

'_I know the answer, but it doesn't hurt to ask' _thought Shunshi

Shunshi pulled out a large sake dish and smiled.

"lets not fight, lets just sit here, and get plastered" said Shunshi

Tsunade's eye light up and she licked her lips, she zipped over there before Shizune could object to it.

"you got sake here, hot damn, pour me a cup, I'm fuckin thirst" said Tsunade.

"haha, a young lady the love sake, that's rare" said Shunshi, pouring Tsunade a dish. "but, yet ya a year too young to drink"

Tsunade grabbed her dish and downed it fast, grinning.

"to be honest, I'm about as old as you" said Tsunade

Shunshi pour Tsunade other dish and raise and eyebrow as he sipped on his.

"your over 400 years old, damn, didn't think humans lived that long" said Shunshi

Tsunade swallowed her sake hard, and started to cough.

"400?! Holy shit, who your surgeon" said Tsunade "I'm only 50"

As those two where drinking, Shizune and Nanao, standing side by side could only rub there temples.

"my master" both girls groaned as they watch there master drink for hours on end

=== Sakura and Orihime, dusk ===

Sakura and Orihime had just stolen some shihakusho from some soul reapers and where trying to blend in. there where trying to sneak away.

"you two, there you going" came a deep voice

The two turned around to see a fat soul reaper.

"where are you going? We have a Ryoka…hmm, hey baby" said the man to Orihime, gently grabbing her hand "why don't you come by my place"

Orihime just paled, Sakura slapped the mans hand off Orihime and stepped in front of her.

"a-are you cock-blocking me you fucking bitch" growled the man

"yes I am, the 'Couples Clause' also me to, and you can do shit about it" said Sakura, making up a law

"the fuck is that, never heard of it" said the man.

"it allows he to protect my love at all cost, and you cant say anything about our love, if you have a problem, shut it" said Sakura. "even if were the same sex, we are protected, hell the law state even if were related"

A girl with short black hair nearby perked her ears at hearing this.

"that's bull shit" growled the man.

"is not, the founder of the…13 court squad guard made it" said Sakura, complete messing up the name.

The lucky for her it was missed, the man was obviously stupid, and the girl…she left. However there was someone hidden that did notice the slip, someone with black skin, and purple blotches

=== squad 11 barracks ===

The black haired girl ran into her room, scaring her roommate, who was sitting a small pillow

"Karin, you scared me" wined the girl.

Karin walked up, trying to hide her smile from the news she just heard.

"s-sorry Yuzu, I'm just…happy" said Karin

"why?" asked Yuzu

Karin sat down and snaked her arm around Yuzu, making her blush.

"K-Karin, we cant…what will people think?" said Yuzu

"whatever they want, there a law that says if they object to us being together, that they have to keep it to themselves" said Karin, kissed Yuzu's chin. "we can be together, my lovely sister"

Karin slowly started to pulled off Yuzu's shihakusho, kissing her neck as she did. Yuzu just sat there, shivering in pleasure. Once her tiny breast where free Karin lend down and took Yuzu's right nipples in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Yuzu let out a soft moan, Karin gently pushed Yuzu onto her back for easer access to Yuzu breast. Karin moved her left hands and started to rub Yuzu's left breast, gently pulling on her nipple.

"K-Karin" moaned Yuzu.

Karin looked up at her sister/lover and gently bite her nipple, Yuzu arched her back and moaned loader. Karin moved her hand from Yuzu's nipple and slowly moved it under her Shihakusho, down her stomach, then her thigh, Karin grinned.

"my my, what have we here?" said Karin "no panties?"

Yuzu blushed and wanted to look away, but didn't, she was loving the touch of her sister fingers. Karin pulled away for a bit making Yuzu pout, Karin just smiled and kissed her.

"don't worry, we aint done" said Karin. "be a good girl and undress"

Yuzu nodded and sat up, she started to pull of the rest of her Shihakusho. She looked over to Karin to see her in nothing but her panties, the tip of her hard dick was poking out. Karin sat down on the futon they share and pulled off her panties, throwing them off to the side. Karin held out her hand and using her finger gestured Yuzu to come over. Yuzu crawled over to Karin, then up on the futon with her, Karin took action and kissed her sister on the lips. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Karin as they fell back onto there bed, there tongue brushed each other, making both girls moan from the lust they had for each other. Yuzu let out an 'eep' then she felt Karin play with her pussy.

"gotta get this prepped and ready" said Karin

Yuzu blushed and nodded, she wanted to do that…already, I mean yeah they're naked, but that just made the making out hotter. Karin pinched Yuzu's clit making her 'eep' again, she even cam all over Karin's hand. Karin brought her hand to her lips and started to lick her sisters sweet juice off them. Karin then looked at Yuzu's cute panting face, Karin rolled onto her back and started stroking her cock.

"ready when you are" said Karin

Yuzu nodded her head, she crawled over Karin and looked at her. Her pussy was right above her twin sisters cock, Yuzu slowly sank down on it. Both girl let out a soft moan in pleasure, Karin placed her hands on Yuzu's ass to push deeper into her tight young virgin cunt, breaking her hymen. Yuzu moaned louder and lend forward, laying down on Karin's chest. They kissed again as there small breast rubbed each other, Karin started to buck her hips making Yuzu throw her head back and moan.

"K-KARIIIIIIIN" moaned Yuzu, her pussy clamping down on Karin's as she cam.

Karin let out a loud moan to, the sudden tightness from Yuzu's pussy made her orgasm happen sooner then she planned, she sure as hell wasn't planning on cumming in her sister's pussy. The warmth from Karin semen made Yuzu moan again, she lend down and kissed Karin on the lips and grinned.

"that was the best" moaned Yuzu.

"hehe, glad you like it" said Karin "but were far from done, I still got two more holes"

Karin quickly sat up and pushed Yuzu down on the bed, making her go 'eep' yet again. Karin pulled her cum covered dick out of Yuzu's pussy and wiped the tiny bit of blood on it

"suck me" moaned Karin.

Yuzu's eyes widened, but obeyed. She rolled over and got on her hands and knee's, then crawled over to Karin, and took her cock into her mouth and sucked. Karin smiled and rubbed her sisters head and moaned, Yuzu looked up and grinned with Karin's cock in her mouth and sucked harder.

"hmmm, Y-Yuzu sweetie" moaned Karin

Yuzu moved her hand up to the base of Karin's cock and stroked, the taste of Karin's cock coded in her own cum was taste to her. Karin let out a moan then she felt Yuzu's tongue rubbing agents her cock. Karin pushed Yuzu's closer and got more of her cock into Yuzu's sweet little mouth, Yuzu didn't seem to mind, in fact she just sucked harder. Yuzu closed her eyes and just went to town on sucking Karin's dick, Karin throw her head back and loaded hotly, she reached her limit and blow a load of her sweet cum into Yuzu's mouth, witch she happily swallowed. Karin gently pulled her cock out of Yuzu's mouth and stroked it, cumming a little more on Yuzu's face.

"K-Karin, its so warm" moaned Yuzu happily.

"I'm glad you like it, now, turn around" said Karin.

Yuzu knew of the only other hole for Karin to fuck, she blushed and nodded. Yuzu turned around on the bed and stuck her ass in the air, Karin gently rubbed her ass cheek and smiled, she lend in and gently spread Yuzu's ass cheek apart.

"your ass is so cute, and pink" said Karin

Karin extended her tongue and gently poke it, making Yuzu let loose another 'eep'. Karin got up on her knee and moved closer to Yuzu, then pushed her hard cock up her ass.

"KARIIIIIIIN" moaned Yuzu

"YUZUUU, AHHHH, SO TIGHT" moaned Karin

Karin thrust in and out of Yuzu's tight ass, both of them moaning very loudly. Karin lend down enough to there she was close enough to Yuzu to kiss her, and that what they did. They started to kiss again, pushing there tongue into each others mouths.

"I love you so much Karin" moaned Yuzu, crying tears of happiness.

"I love you too Yuzu, you mean the world to me" moaned Karin, fucking Yuzu harder

Yuzu let out a loud moan as her pussy gushed all over the bed, Karin using her left hand started to rub her cunt.

"your so wet, you really love it up the ass don't you" said Karin sweetly

Yuzu could only moan and nodded her head.

"y-yes, I love it, I love your cock in my ass sister" moaned Yuzu

Karin smiled, out of the corner of her eye show noticed it was almost evening.

'_time fly when you fucking' _thought Karin. "we need to wrap this up Yuzu, its our turn to patrol tonight"

Yuzu looked out the window, then back to Karin and nodded. She gripped the bed and smile.

"then fuck my ass harder" moaned Yuzu

Karin moved her hand from Yuzu's pussy up to her ass and started to trust hard and fast, sliding her big thick dick in and out of Yuzu's cunt with ease. Yuzu and Karin both moaned as loud as there lungs would let them, and with one last thrust Karin cam in Yuzu's ass.

"I'M CUUUMMING" moaned Karin

Karin pulled her dick out of Yuzu's tight ass and gushed cum all over her ass and back. Yuzu once again moaned in happiness from the warmth of Karin's cum.

"that feels so good" moaned Yuzu

"I'm glad you like it, if we didn't have to patrol tonight, you be getting fucked all night long" said Karin with a grin

Yuzu blushed, giving Karin and change to pull her into a kisses. Yuzu melted into the kiss and kissed back, till Karin pulled away.

"come on, we need to get dress, its time for the 4th seats of squad 11 to make there rounds" said Karin.

=== Sakura and Orihime, evening ===

Sakura and Orihime have been walking around for hours, trying not to run into any more soul reapers. Its was getting late and Orihime was getting tired.

"hold on Orihime, we'll find a place to crash soon" said Sakura.

"HALT" came a voice.

Sakura turned around to see two girls she never seen before, Karin and Yuzu.

"don't you know what time it is, you should be in your barracks" growled Karin

"s-sorry, I didn't know" said Sakura.

"didn't know? Its regulation…what squad are you from?" said Karin, taking her job serious.

"uh…squad 11" said Sakura.

Karin raised and eyebrow, she looked over at Yuzu who also had a confused look on her face.

"you don't say" said Karin walking up to Sakura and grabbing her by the shirt.

"HEY, LAY OFF" yelled Sakura.

"if your from squad 11, why haven't I seen you?" said Karin "I mean, you think I 4th seat would see a lower rank"

'_she from squad 11, shit of all the luck' _thought Sakura

"uh…well, I" Sakura started, but was cut off.

"yeah, she's wearing a squad 12 badge" Yuzu pointed out.

'_OH SHIT' _thought Sakura.

"something's not right, Yuzu, contact our captain thoug-WHAM" Karin was cut off by other soul reaper hitting in the head, the sudden pain made her let go of Sakura

"lay off her, she one of our newest members" said a squad 12 member

Yuzu ran and hid behind Karin, who turned around with flames in her eyes.

"JACKASS, I WAS DOING MY FUCKING JOB" yelled Karin, then noticed she was out numbers, the squad 12 member had friends.

"you still need to lay off, she new, and scared" said the man.

Sakura was confused, she was running things thought her head.

'_they is he helping, she had ever reason to report me, there an enemy invasion so you cant be to careful_' thought Sakura, then remember something Sui-Feng said. "the one squad you wanna avoid is 12, there captain is a sick and twisted man who love to experiment on people"

Sakura close her eyes and tried to listen from something.

"**USE MY POWERS NOW**" scream Oichi

Sakura didn't waste anytime, her Zanpakutō seemed scare.

"SCREAM OICHI" yelled Sakura, getting everyone attention.

Sakura jumped in front of Karin and Yuzu, her pointer and middle finger where together, doing a one handed hand sigh.

"yami toku" yelled Sakuichi

A black box washed over Sakuichi, Orihime, Yuzu and Karin just in time, as the squad 12 member had exploded, killing them all. The box faded away, revealing an angry Sakuichi and Karin, and a scared Orihime and Yuzu.

"my my, how did you know, Ryoka?" asked Mayuri as he walked up, Nemu following

"easy…they tried to help me" said Sakuichi "she had ever right to suspect me"

"hmmm, I see" said Mayuri, who for now reason turned and struck Nemu, shocking Sakura.

"you stupid bitch, I told you your plan would fail" yelled Mayuri "**hitting people is wrong**"

Sakuichi narrowed her eyes, suddenly a giant shadow hand shot from the ground at Mayuri, Sakuichi looked surprise to see it come out.

=== Inner world===

"Oichi, wait for my signal" yelled Sakura

"**no, must kill him, must send him back to hell**" screamed Oichi

=== real time ===

"Oichi Oda" said Mayuri "that's the name of your Zanpakutō little girl, is it not"

Sakuichi looked up, shocked that he knew her last name.

"h-how did you know that?" asked Sakuichi

"how? What a stupid question, I'm her brother" "**family is important**" said Mayuri "shut up you" "**why don't you make me…pussy**"

Sakuichi, and there other could only raises an eyebrow as Mayuri yelled at himself.

"Yuzu, we need to get out of here, Mayuri will take care of this" said Karin, wanting to get away from Mayuri.

Yuzu nodded and started to leave.

"wait" said Sakuichi "your taking Orihime with you"

"what, fuck you Ryoka" said Karin "give me one good reason why."

Sakuichi turned around, her pink eye glared at Karin.

"1. I saved you and your friend. 2. You fucking own me for that, and 3. I'll fucking shoot you in the back if you even try to leave without her" said Sakuichi

Karin huffed and took Orihime by the hand and started to leave, Yuzu following

"I said one, sheesh" said Karin.

Once they where gone Sakuichi paid full attention to Mayuri

"brother huh?" said Sakuichi.

"that's right, brother, and I gotta say I fucking delighted to fight her" said Mayuri "whys that?" asked Sakuichi

"that fucking bitch is the one who killed me and ended my rein over Japan" said Mayuri "**betrayal is wrong, especially if its family**"

Sakuichi narrowed her eye, Oichi had explained everything to her, how Mayuri or his real name Nobunaga, was an evil ruler who killed thousands to get what he wanted. She told her how she gave her life to kill him, and even seal him in hell for 1500 years. She also told Sakura how she help protect one of the first Haruno's agents the 10-tail biju, how she became part of the clans power, and how Sakura was the only one ever to summon her since that day.

Mayuri pulled his sword out of its sheath, that was sticking out of his crouch area.

"tear her up, Ashsogi Jizo" said Mayuri

Mayuri sword took shape, and he charged her. Sakuichi jumped up into the air and got to higher ground. She formed her dark bow and started to fire arrows at him.

"hmmm, a Quincy? My my, how fun" said Mayuri, messing with his ear and pulling out a scythe.

'_what the fuck?_' thought Sakuichi

Mayuri threw his scythe air at Sakuichi and barley missed, then with a sudden twist of his head, ripped into her back. Sakuichi reached behind her and managed to rip it out, and crush it with her hands.

"YEAH, that hurt you Ryoka bitch" yelled Mayuri "**playing nice is the only way to go**"

Sakuichi jumped to the air again, and was about to fire off a second round of arrows, but Nemu caught her arm.

"master, I'm got her" said Nemu

Mayuri leaped into the and slashed Sakuichi and cut Nemu's arms open, almost off. Sakuichi fell to the ground and hit hard, as did Nemu. Mayuri smirked at Sakuichi as she tried to get up, but couldn't.

'_my arms, w-what's happening' _thought Sakuichi

"Ashsogi Jizo has a poison in him, anyone cut with it will-"

"M-master" Nemu cried out, interrupting him

Mayuri looked over to see Nemu, struggling to get up, he walked over…and kicked her in the ribs.

"you ungrateful whore, how dare you interrupt me" yelled Mayuri, kicking her again "and that's for letting go of the enemy, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you are forbidden to let go of the enemy, even if I cut your arms off"

"I'm sorry master" cried Nemu, who got another kick.

"stop crying you weak piece of shit" yelled Mayuri "**you'd get more bee's with sugar, then vinegar**" "SHUT UP"

Sakuichi watched as the poor girl was getting beaten, she wanted to help, she do anything to help her, even give her own life.

"**you pass**" said Oichi "**get ready, for the next level**"

Mayuri was about to stomp on Nemu again, but a sudden burst in reishi got his attention, he turned to see Sakuichi standing. Her hands where clapped to gather and her eyes where close, it looked like she was preying.

"BAN-KAI" yelled Sakuichi

A black reishi washed over Sakuichi, then shot into the sky like a pillar, only the soul reapers on patrol saw it. Then the accesses reishi died down, Sakuichi was know taller, or looked tall her. Her legs where covered in black reishi like an elegant dress, which lifted her off the ground 2 feet, her arms where also covered in a black reishi like elegant gloves, the glove being 3 time of Sakuichi's hands, and big black reishi wings on her back.

"Oni Kisaki, Oichi" said Sakuichi

Mayuri didn't even have a change to respond, Sakuichi swung both of her hands up making a wave of black reishi strike Mayuri, pushing him away from Nemu, Sakuichi then but her hands together and form a giant ball of energy and chucked it at Mayuri, hitting him again. Mayuri growled loudly and held his sword tight.

"your not the only one that can use bankai" yelled Mayuri "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo"

The ground started to rumble as the giant mutated caterpillar with a baby head was summoned behind Mayuri, purple mist. Mayuri seemed to be cackling wildly.

"breath this, and you die" yelled Mayuri

Sakuichi didn't even seem fazed by Mayuri's words, she started to flap her wings as hard as she could and cleared the poison away, until the mutant baby spewed more.

"Hashanah, did you think it would be at easy" laughed Mayuri "**laugher is the best medicine**"

Sakuichi narrowed her eyes, she needed to think of something, she cant really run while she'd flap her wings, she'd need more training for that. She started to flap her wing again to push away the poison, she held up her hands and started to form a giant bow, the structures around her started to break and go into her bow. Mayuri's eyes widens at the sight, the amount of reishi being built up was enormous.

"this move, its sucking the reishi from is surrounding" said Mayuri

Sakuichi lower the 7 foot reishi bow and pulled back, the arrows started to form, there was a loud snapping sound sound and Sakuichi let go.

"Ashisogi Jizo" cried Mayuri "**protect me**"

Ashisogi Jizo came to his master call and jumped in front of the attack, and was sliced in half. Sakuichi power faded, and Sakura dropped to the ground, panting hard. She looked up as Ashisogi Jizo faded away, to see Mayuri standing there, twitching, blood oozing from the giant hole in his chest, Mayuri took his sword and to Sakura's surprise stabbed himself in the neck, and turned into a puddle of water.

"you got lucky this time bitch, but I'll get you next time" said puddle Mayuri "Nemu, lets retreat"

"fuck you" said Nemu

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" said puddle Mayuri.

"fuck you" said Nemu "now that I know there someone that can, and will fight you, I'm helping them"

"y-you'd help a Ryoka, you'd help her…I created you." said puddle Mayuri "we shared the same blood, there like family"

"yes, and she wielded my sister" said Nemu

Puddle Mayuri growled and bubbled, there was nothing he could do in this form.

"mark my word, I will kill you both" said puddle Mayuri as he slid away.

Nemu got up, well tried, she staggered over and dropped in front of Sakura.

"before I give you the antidote to the nerve poison, I wanna know something, why didn't you kill him" asked Nemu

Sakura looked at Nemu and scoffed.

"that was my intention, don't get me wrong. But the stress from bankai and him cutting my arm was to much for me and at the last second my arm broke and dropped, making me miss my target by half an inch" said Sakura.

Nemu nodded and started to pull her skirt down, making Sakura blush.

"w-what are you doing" said Sakura

"Mayuri may have made me, but I tinker with myself" said Nemu "my pussy juice are the antidote"

Sakura's jaw dropped, this stranger was offering her pussy to her, claming it would heal her.

"w-what the, you don't just say, 'hey, lick my cunt, it will heal you'" said Sakura "I barley know you"

Nemu blinked a few times, then pulled out a book, a dirty book.

"but that's how all these missions logs ended, the person writing them told of how they had sex with there savoir" said Nemu "you save me from Mayuri, well I may not have be intentional, I still must have sex with you"

Sakura jaw opened and closed a few time, unable to thing. Nemu pulled off her panties and then gently turned Sakura on her back.

"just relax, my juice also have a bit of a regeneration property to it, so it will help your arms heal" said Nemu

Sakura just lay there and thought about it, she really wasn't in the mood, but if she said it would help.

"fine" said Sakura

Nemu nodded and was careful crawled over Sakura and put her pussy to her mouth, careful not to bump her broken arm with her knee, Nemu looked down at Sakura and looked into her eyes, she saw a soft and caring girl.

"p-please be gentle with me master" said Nemu

Sakura looked up and shook her head.

"don't call me master" said Sakura.

"ok" said Nemu "master"

Sakura let out a sigh, she somehow knew Nemu wouldn't stop calling her master, not now, not ever. Sakura started to lick Nemu's possible virgin pussy, and loved the taste, it was so different, she could already feel her arms getting better. Nemu let out a loud moan, signifying she was a virgin, Sakura started to lick Nemu's vagina folds making her sequel loudly.

"shhhh" hushed Sakura "you want everyone to know where here"

"s-sorry master" said Nemu "it just, feels so…good"

Sakura sighed again at hearing 'master', but she continued to lick Nemu's pussy, using her good arm to play with her clit, and spreading Nemu's pussy open. Nemu started to pant hard, but had a look of pure bliss on her face.

"stroke my head" moaned Sakura.

Nemu looked down and nodded, obeying her new master by stroking her head. Sakura smiled and reward Nemu with a pinch to her clit, and pushing her tongue up into her cunt. Nemu stopped stroking Sakura head and place them on the ground, for support.

"M-Master" moaned Nemu "s-something's coming out"

Sakura smiled and licked harder, giving Nemu the push she needed. Nemu moaned as quietly as she could and cam into Sakura mouth. Sakura swallowed all over Nemu's cum and licked her lips, she then licked Nemu's thighs, making Nemu tremble and giggle.

"M-Master, t-that tickles" moaned Nemu, closing her eyes as she laugh.

Sakura was also giggling, maybe being a 'Master' wouldn't be so bad. Sakura and Nemu where to busy have there fun, they never saw the soul reaper walking up to them, it was squad nine captain, Tosen

"Cry, Suzumushi" said Tosen.

Sakura and Nemu didn't know what hit them, Nemu fell forward and smacked her head on the ground passing out, while Sakura simple pass out too. Tosen walked up to them, soon followed by his lieutenant.

"take them to the holding cell Shuhei" said Tosen

"yes sir" said Shuhei, picking the two up and flashing away


	30. Hinata vs Kenpachi

=== Next Day ===

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, she started to look around and noticed she was in the swears again, Hinata then slowly sat up.

"ah, fuck me….what happened" moaned Hinata, who looked and noticed she was in nothing but her bra and 'specially' made panties, and she was covered in bandages.

"bout time ya woke up" said Ganju, behind Hinata

"shut up" growled Hinata

Ganju huffed up and moved over to Hinata

"what did you say, cripple" said Ganju

Even in her crippled state, Hinata still had the strength to swing herself around a drilled her first into Ganju face, sending him flying backwards.

"hey hey hey, calm down, you'll open your stitches" cried Hanataro, walking up with a basket of food.

Hinata looked down at the bandages, then back up to Hanataro her face red with anger.

"you bastard, you looked" growled Hanataro.

"looked? Well y-yeah, I had to." said Hanataro, not knowing why Hinata was so anger "you would have bleed to death"

Hinata growled again.

"excuses, excuses. I bet you where getting off looking at me naked" growled Hinata louder.

"get off? What dose that mean? did I accidentally sit on your hand? I'm sorry" said Hanataro.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, she wanted to test something, she opened her bra, just as Ganju waked by. Ganju was blow back with a massive nose bleed and was giggling. Hanataro just stood there and blinked, he was staring right at them.

"dude…say something" said Hinata.

"something" said Hanataro

Hinata almost faulted, but was happy.

"you truly are innocent" chuckled Hinata

Hanataro just rubbed the back over his head, and smiled, still not knowing what Hinata was talking about.

=== Momo ===

Momo woke up at let out a tiny yawn, she looked around to see her captain was gone. She happened to glace at a clock and noticed the time, Momo let out a squeal and threw on her shihakusho.

"ooooh, I over slept" cried Momo, running out the door.

As Momo was running thought the Seireitei she knew should near make it to the meeting on time, good thing she found a short cut. Momo jump to a small narrow path way and walked along it, it brought her straight to the lieutenants meeting hall, Momo jump up and landed on the deck and ran to the hall.

Drip Drip

Momo stopped and turned around to the dripping sound, she saw blood, she followed the trail of blood…and saw her captain, Aizen, dead, impale into the wall with his own sword. Tears filled her eyes, and did the only thing she could think of.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN" screamed Momo.

=== squad 4, medical bay ===

Ikkaku was still laying in the hospital, is medical cream may stop the wounds from bleeding, but its only a temporary mix. As he was laying there, eating his chocolate pudding Unohana brought him, his captain walked in, captain Kenpachi.

"so, you went toe to toe with a Ryoka, huh?" asked Kenpachi.

Ikkaku put the empty pudding cup aside, and nodded.

"that right captain, I'm sorry for failing" said Ikkaku.

"don't be, this Ryoka beat you, he must be strong" said Kenpachi, licking his lips

"huh…s-she beat me" said Ikkaku, some what embarrassed

"what a girl? That rare" said Kenpachi "girls aint usually that strong"

"what was that" said Unohana as she walked by the door, stopping then she heard Kenpachi

"huh…huh, n-nothing" said Kenpachi.

Yachiru poked her head from behind Kenpachi.

"it wasn't nothing, Kenny was saying tha-" "Yachiru, how would you like some candy" said Kenpachi, cutting Yachiru off.

"yippee, I love candy" said Yachiru. "when we gonna get it"

"after I asked Ikkaku a few more questions" said Kenpachi "I'll be out of your air in a bit Unohana"

Unohana raised an eyebrow, and keep walking, Kenpachi let out a sigh of relief, then looked at Yachiru.

"you trying to get me killed?" asked Kenpachi.

"I dunno" said Yachiru innocently

Kenpachi let out a small growl, then turned back to Ikkaku.

"tell me every thing about her, looks, attitude, everything" said Kenpachi.

=== holding cell ===

Sakura was laying a bed, she let out a anger sigh.

"damn it, how are we gonna get out of here" growled Sakura.

"we can't master, these cells are designed to seal all reishi in us" said Nemu.

"great" moaned Sakura.

"come on, in ya go" came a voice.

Sakura and Nemu looked out the cell to see Shunsui putting Tsunade and Shizune in a cell.

"gotta say missy, you lasted longer then I thought." said Shunsui

"wha…huh, fuc you…you, huh…what was I saying" said a drunken Tsunade, as she enter her cell.

Shizune walked in behind her, rubbing her temples.

"Tsunade, why didn't you purify the sake in your system" said Shizune.

"ah fuck, I knew I forgot something" said Tsunade

Shizune held her head and sighed, she loved Tsunade, but sometimes she wonders if she could do better.

=== Hinata, Ganju, and Hanataro ===

Hinata started to rotate her arm, she was feeling much better now, with one last stretch she stood up, and a tribal wolf mask fell out of her jacket.

"what's that" asked Ganju

"fuck if I know" said Hinata, bending down to pick it up and looking at it.

Images flashed into Hinata's mind, images form the forest of death, attacking Gaara, the scared looks on Sakura and Ino's faces. Hinata quickly threw the mask into the swears.

"why'd ya do that" asked Ganju.

"t-that thing…is evil" said Hinata

Ganju just scratched his head in confusion, and Hanataro just nodded in agreement to Hinata decision. Hinata picked her swords of the ground and started to walk, she happened to glace over to the swear water, and saw Omaeda, dressed as a clown, still sleeping.

"HOLY SHIT" yelled Hinata, running away. "Stephen King was right, run away"

Hanataro and Ganju also saw the clown, and ran away with Hinata.

"oh shit, I didn't think it was real" yelled Ganju.

"oh dear, to think I travel this route all the time, who knows how long that things be down here" cried Hanataro

=== Lieutenant hall ===

Lieutenant of squad 3, and 10 there at the scene, trying to calm Momo down.

"Dear Kami, how brutal" said lieutenant of squad 10" said Rangiku, covering her mouth.

"who would do such a thing" said lieutenant of squad 3, Izuru "do you have any idea, Momo?"

Momo just held her head and cried, quickly shaking her head no. Izuru rubbed this chin, the looked over to see his captain walking up.

"oh dear, what a terrible fate to befall Aizen, hmm, that's what he get for snooping" said Gin with a grin

Momo eyes widened.

"YOU, IT WAS YOU" scream Momo

"Momo, you cant just accuse a captain like that" said Rangiku "You need evidence to make an accusation like that"

Momo didn't listen, she charged towards Gin, she pulled out her sword and went for the kill blow, but her sword was stopped by Izuru.

"I cant let you do that" growled Izuru

"get out of my way" cried Momo

"NO, as lieutenant of squad 3, it is my duty to protect my captain" said Izuru

Momo gripped her sword tight, so tight it started to cut into her hands.

"THEN I'LL JUST MOVE YOU" scream Momo, jumping back "Snap, Tobiume"

"MOMO" yelled Rangiku in shock

Momo's Zanpakutō went though its transformation, she swung her sword toward Izuru and Gin, shooting out a fire ball. Izuru smacked it away with his own sword.

"you're a treat to my captain" said Izuru "Raise Your Head, Wabisuke"

Izuru's Zanpakutō went though its transformation, the two charged each other.

"Burn them to Ash, Shenlong" came a voice

Yukimura slammed down out of nowhere, Momo's and Izuru sword where suck under his two jūmonji-yar, the force from Yukimura's attack knocked both them down, we quickly stood up and using his Zanpakutō's pulled there Zanpakutō's from there hands and throw them behind him

"what is the meaning of this" yelled Masamune as he walked up, Hitsugaya behind him

"this man killed my captain" screamed Momo, pointing at gin

Masamune looked over at Gin, who was smiling.

"wipe that fucking grin off your face" growled Masamune. "she just accused you of a crime"

Gin ignoring Masamune's order looked at him.

"I know" said Gin

"where's the body" asked Masamune

Momo, Izuru and Rangiku looked a little confused, they pointed up to the tower, Masamune and Yukimura looked up, and saw nothing.

"you guys high, there nothing there" said Yukimura

"nothing but a sword in the wall" said Masamune.

"w-what, how can you not see it" said Rangiku "he's right there"

Hitsugaya looked up, Masamune looked over and studied his eyes.

"you can see it…can't you" asked Masamune

Hitsugaya nodded his head, then started to rub his chin.

"this doesn't make sense, why can we all see it…but you and Yukimura cant" said Hitsugaya

"might be a Genjutsu cast by a Ryoka" said Gin

Masamune looked over at Gin, who was still grinning.

"what?" said Masamune

"well, long story short…a few captains, counting myself have been going back a forward to the human world a lot looking for the traitor, Rukia" said Gin "and we where living in a ninja village, these ninja have abilities much like our own, one of witch is Genjutsu, or the art of illusions"

"ok, so the Ryoka cast a Genjutsu, why cant Yukimura and I see it" asked Masamune

"your to strong, if the target is stronger then the caster, the Genjutsu either fails or is detected by the target fairly easy." said Gin, still grinning.

"hmmmm, so you know about this the whole time?" asked Masamune

"yes" said Gin

"ok, then tell me…why didn't you try to explain that to the girl that tried to kill you, instead of grinning my a retarded fucking clown" growled Masamune

Gin shrugged his shoulders.

"I forgot about it till know, sorry" said Gin, flashing away.

"WAIT, MY CAPTAIN DIDN'T DISMISS YOU" yelled Yukimura, flashing after him

Masamune rubbed his head and sighed, he looked up at the tower.

"you want me to talk Izuru and Momo to the detention cell" asked Hitsugaya

Masamune shook his head.

"no, normally yes, but in this case, it would be stupid" said Masamune. "keep an eye on that, Gin fellow"

Hitsugaya nodded, Masamune turned to the 3 lieutenants

"that goes for you as well, especially you" said Masamune, pointing at Izuru "blind loyalty is a very bad thing"

===Hinata, Ganju and Hanataro===

Hinata was lending her small group thought a maze of massively tall towers, they've been having a easy time making there way thought, Hanataro said this place is empty 90% of the day, so the change of running into someone here was low, as they where walking Hanataro started to asked questions about the human world.

"so, your family…what is there duty in your village" asked Hanataro

"we run a vet and dog kennel" said Hinata "we raise ninja hounds

"ninja hounds?" asked Ganju "what is that"

Hinata turned her head and smiled.

"a ninja hound is a dog that fight beside you in battle" said Hinata

"isn't that animal cruelty?" asked Ganju

"not really, the dog can refuse to train if it wants, those dog that refuse training we just give to the civilians" said Hinata

"oh" said Ganju

Hinata suddenly snapped her head upward, and narrowed her eyes, she sniffed the air a few times. Suddenly a huge spiritual pressure washed over them.

"RUN" yelled Hinata

Hinata started to run, Ganju and Hanataro quickly followed. High above them was Kenpachi and Yachiru, Kenpachi was grinning widely, one of them is the fighter. Hinata, Ganju, and Hanataro ran and ran.

"which one…which one is the strongest" said Kenpachi

Kenpachi looked at Hanataro, not him, looked over to Ganju, strong, but not by much. This his eye fell to Hinata.

'_what's going on…why do I still sense the enemy, he hasn't even moved yet…its like he's on top of me, my legs feel heavy, like there in quick sand, I'm running fast, I know I am. This spiritual pressure, its like someone has a blade, right against my throat' _thought Hinata

Hinata was still running, leading Ganju and Hanataro thought the maze of towers, suddenly Kenpachi was behind her.

"its you" yelled Kenpachi right behind Hinata.

Hinata stopped and spun around, no one, she looked up and saw the one cause the high spirtul pressure, it was him…of all people, the most feared man in her village was a captain of this place, shit.

"what's the matter with you, how long are you gonna look up there" said Kenpachi, behind Hinata then stabbing her in the back, his sword bursting thought her chest.

Hinata quickly looked down, to see nothing wrong with her, Hinata moved her hand up and felt around.

'_the fuck was that…I…it, it felt like I was stabbed' _thought Hinata '_wait…is this, murderous intent?'_

"are you, Hinata Inuzuka?" asked Kenpachi

Hinata turned to Kenpachi, anger in her eyes.

"how the fuck…do you know my name?" growled Hinata

"you told Ikkaku, he is my 3rd seat" said Kenpachi

Hinata's eyes widened, Ikkaku, this man was Ikkaku's captain.

"I'm here to fight you to the death, huh" said Kenpachi, then noticed…she looked very familiar. "where have I seen you"

Kenpachi started to rub his chin as he started to think, Ganju and Hanataro where trying hard not to faint from his pressure.

"Ganju, Hanataro…get out of here, I'll handle this" said Hinata, as Kenpachi was still thinking

"you sure" asked Ganju

"positive, now go" said Hinata, not taking her eyes off Kenpachi once

Ganju and Hanataro looked at each other, then nodded a left Hinata to fight Kenpachi alone.

"damn, it is just bugging me" said Kenpachi "where have a seen you"

Hinata didn't say anything, she just ran up while he was think, and kicke him between the legs, only to get a surprise.

TWANK

Hinata jumped back and held her foot.

"ooooh, what the fuck is in your pants" cried Hinata

Kenpachi looked down to see Hinata in pain, then I hit him.

"your that fucking gaki that busted my nut sack a few weeks" growled Kenpachi, then snickered. "but it looks like you got hurt this times, I'm wearing 3 metal cups and a condom to protect me this time"

Hinata looked up and growled.

"yeah well…wait, a condom" asked Hinata "how the fuck dose that help?"

"its for protection" said Kenpachi

Hinata looked very confused, she looked at the reader and gesture to him, then looked back at him.

"you don't know about the birds and bee's, do you" said Hinata

"of course I do, there the animal that make my breakfast. 3 eggs, a cup of honey, a dash of pepper…and ta-da. You got yourself a wonderful omelet"

Hinata's mouth just hung open, not sure how to respond to that, Yachiru slapped her head and hide her face.

"my Kenny-Chan is an idiot" said Yachiru

Hinata pulled Zangetsu off her back and readied herself, Kenpachi noticed and also readied himself. Yachiru sensing the showdown about to start jump up to one of the tower and looked over it. Kenpachi pulled out a long and badly damaged sword.

"not a bad stance, to rigged for me" said Kenpachi

Hinata eyed Kenpachi and growled, raising her spiritual pressure, hoping to intimidate him.

"hmmm, not bad…you've got the spiritual pressure of a lieutenant, maybe a captain even…no wonder Ikkaku lost to you" said Kenpachi "but your still no match for me…tell you what, I'll give you an advantage"

"a what?" growled Hinata, insulted by the pity.

Kenpachi opened his shirt and smiled.

"hit me where ever you want, I wont move an inch" said Kenpachi

Open on the tower Yachiru was watching with great interest.

"hehe, that girls gonna die" giggled Yachiru

"stop playing around with me, you haven't drawn your sword, DON'T MOCK ME" yelled Hinata

"mocking, I'm not…I'm giving you a free shot, not wanting to attack an unarmed man is admirable, but you might want to save that bull shit for later" said Kenpachi "STOP BEING A FUCKING BABY, ATTACK ME"

Hinata scream at the top of her lungs and charged at Kenpachi, she quickly up toward the wall and kicked off it for more speed, making Kenpachi smirk. Hinata closed in on him and swung her sword, connecting with his neck, the sound of dripping blood was heard, but it was Hinata's blood. Hinata's hand was bleeding badly, Hinata would have looked at her hands, if not for the fact, Kenpachi survive at strike to the neck.

"y-you fucking monster" said Hinata

"its that it? What a let down" said Kenpachi, grabbing Hinata's blade.

Hinata quickly jumped back, shocked he touched the blade with out getting hurt

"you wanna know why your bleeding and I'm not" asked Kenpachi.

Hinata could only nodded her head.

"when to spiritual pressure clashed the weaker one get pushed down, forced to submit my a dog, you'll never cut me with your blade, its just to weak" said Kenpachi "so sad, I waste all this time looking for a joke like you"

Kenpachi pulled out his long and damaged blade and held it high.

"try to live long enough so I can get the rust of it" said Kenpachi. I'm counting on you, Ryoka"

Hinata did the only thing she could think of, she turned around and ran away, Kenpachi just scoffed and chased her. Hinata ran thought the maze of towers, hoping to lose him, sadly that didn't happen, she ran right into him. Kenpachi swung his sword down at Hinata, forcing her to block the attack with Zangestu. Hinata managed to pushed his attack to the side, making him stab the ground. Hinata then turned around a ran again.

"running the only trick you can do?" asked Kenpachi as he ripped his sword from the ground with ease.

Hinata ran past the building again, growling at herself for her cowardliness.

'_damn it, I'm throwing the family name into the mud here' _thought Hinata '_I'm not afraid to die fighting'_

Hinata stopped and face a wall that started cracking, thinking Kenpachi was on the other side. She was right, Kenpachi burst thought the wall and eyed her.

"I grow tired of playing cat and mouse" said Kenpachi "to think the daughter of the legendary Sui-Feng is this weak"

Hinata growled, as she charged at Kenpachi, she swung her blade at him and connected with his, Kenpachi easily pushed her to the side. But Hinata try again and again to strike him, Kenpachi barely had to try and stop her strikes, with one swing of Kenpachi's word, he pushed Hinata backward, then aimed for the head. Hinata held up Zangetsu to block, and the ground crater under her. That didn't slow Hinata down, she charged at him again and again, Kenpachi pushing her back with one strike each time, there swords clashed again, both pushing into the strike, trying to get around each others blades. Kenpachi pushed Hinata back again and grinned, Hinata ran toward him and went to strike, with Kenpachi dropped is guard, Hinata stopped right before hitting him…then turned to run again.

Hinata ran till she got a safe distant away, she walked up to the walk and punched it.

'_damn it to hell, what's wrong with me, I have to win this fight, Rukia is so close' _thought Hinata '_I cant be afraid, I don't have time'_

Hinata went down the path she took, looking for Kenpachi. She soon found him leaning against the wall, taking a small nap, Kenpachi opened his eye and look over at Hinata.

"you standing you ground at last" asked Kenpachi as he stood "or you wanna die like a true warrior"

Hinata started him down, she held up Zangestu and swung it to her side.

"neither one" growled Hinata

Hinata charged at Kenpachi with a new furiousness, she swung her blade and connected with his, using some new found strength she pushed it to the side and quickly spun her sword around for a 2nd attack. A large cut appeared across Kenpachi's chest.

"sorry buddy, but I aint dieing today" said Hinata "cause if I do, I'm pretty sure all my friends will to"

Kenpachi didn't move, he just started at Hinata, watch as she swung her sword to the side.

'_if I can cut him, I have a change to kill him' _thought Hinata

"if I can cut him, I have a change to kill him, is that what your thinking girl" said Kenpachi walking up to Hinata "don't lose the razor edge focus, the fun starts now, Hinata Inuzuka"

Kenpachi started to raise his spiritual pressure, as did Hinata. Both fighters bolted at each other and exchanged blows, there swords clashed again and the pushed at each other, Kenpachi reach out and grabbed Hinata's sword, ignoring the pain in his now bleeding hand, he quickly yanked her forward and went to stab. Hinata narrowly escaped the strike, she kicked him had making him let go, as Hinata landed she turned around to face him, to see nothing. Kenpachi appeared behind and stuck down, only to be blocked again by Hinata, Hinata was getting pushed down by his blade, Hinata growled loudly and quickly shot up pushing Kenpachi away.

"good, reaction, your improving" said Kenpachi

Hinata growled loudly, she didn't like the enemy patting her on the back.

"you take me for a fool?" asked Hinata "is that why you wont call out your Zanpakutō?"

Kenpachi didn't say anything, Hinata smirked.

"see, my sword can hurt you now, you drop you"

"my sword doesn't have a name" said Kenpachi, cutting Hinata off.

Hinata looked at Kenpachi, deeply confused. Kenpachi held his sword out, showing it off.

"this is the true form of my sword, what you see…is what you get" said Kenpachi.

'_doesn't have a name? is that possible?_' thought Hinata, slightly saddened '_I should be happy, that make this fight easier for me, but…to not have a name'_

Kenpachi lunged at Hinata while she was thinking, Hinata quickly put up her sword and blocked the tip of his blade for impaling her skull

"you probable thinking you'll beat me cause of that, your tickled pink, aint you" said Kenpachi

"NO" yelled Hinata

"now your taking me for a fool, you should ask why I don't seal my Zanpakutō, its my spiritual pressure, its so huge even with all my might, I can seal it" said Kenpachi, pushing harder on the blade "if I fight at full strength my enemies seem weak, that's why I don't swing full force, that why I hold back, I wanna enjoy the fight before I kill them"

Hinata vision started to fade as Kenpachi stabbed her in the chest piercing a lung, his sword went right thought her own.

"didn't I tell you NOT to lose focus, RELAXING, just cause you found a glimmer of hope to win" said Kenpachi, pulling his sword from her chest and sword.

Zangetsu cracked and snapped in half, and Hinata fell to the ground and started to bleed out.

"how boring" said Kenpachi "I thought this was gonna be fun, no one's ever cut me, I thought you might kill me at one point, guess I was wrong"

Hinata laid there gasping for air with the use of one lung, she coughed up blood and was slowing dieing.

'_f-fuck' _thought Hinata

Kenpachi watched as she struggled and sighed.

"your done huh?" said Kenpachi, turning around to walk away "your no fun at all

Hinata was trying as hard as she could to get up, coughing up more blood.

'_shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, damn it' _thought Hinata, cursing her self out. '_get up, get up you weak little bitch, you CAN'T die here, get the fuck up_'

Hinata managed to look up as Kenpachi walked away, dragging his blade on the ground.

'_one more time, one more time, I can beat him this time' _thought Hinata coughing up even more blood '_stop bleeding damn it, he only hit you once, stop bleeding_'

Hinata saw ever thing go black and white, Kenpachi froze in place, and Zangetsu started to walk towards her.

"**what is it you want?" **asked Zangetsu

"I wanna live" coughed Hinata "I wanna win"

Zangetsu looked at Hinata.

"**witch one?" **asked Zangetsu

Hinata looked down, she gritted her teeth.

'_winning just for the sake to surviving is meaningless_.' though Hinata "w-win"

"**I cant hear you**" said Zangetsu.

WIN, I WANNA WIN, IT THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS" yelled Hinata

"**very well**" said Zangetsu

=== Inner world===

Hinata looked around to see she was back in her mindscape, Hinata looked around and saw Zangetsu.

"what hell are we going here" said Hinata

Zangestu didn't say anything, he just looked off into the distant

"you gonna ignore me now?" asked Hinata with a growl

"**Stand up, Hinata**" said Zangetsu, as he tossed her a sword

Hinata caught the sword, and started to juggle in her hand panicking, after grabbing the handle and stopping it for moving she shot to her feet.

"crazy old fuck, throwing an unsheathed sword at me, I could have slide my fucking hand off" yelled Hinata

"**hold on to it**" said Zangetsu "**its your sword**"

Hinata looked at it.

"no it aint? that's the deal" growled Hinata

"**it's a low ranking Zanpakut****ō****, those unworthy of being in the 13 court guard squads wielded them**" said Zangetsu

Hinata blinked a few times.

"but, I have a Zanpakutō name Zangetsu" said Hinata '_and Zabimaru'_

"**ah, Zangetsu, the sword you let your opponent break**?" asked Zangetsu, summoning the sword Zangetsu. "**you mean this**"

Hinata's eyes widened, not sure what was going on.

"**I can let you have this**" said Zangetsu, throwing the sword of a conveniently place canyon.

Hinata gasped and was about to go get it.

"**out of the way bitch, move it**" came a voice.

Hinata didn't see who said that, she slipped past her and grabbed the sword and landing on the other side, she turned around to show herself to Hinata, it was Atanih.

"what the fuck?" said Hinata "you are you?"

"**hehehe, you know me…partner**" snicker Atanih

"**now here's the test, fight, let us see if your worth to wield me, Hinata**" said Zangetsu

"**try an take this sword from me, partner, if you think you can**" yelled Atanih lunging at Hinata

Hinata held up her sword and barley blocked the attack, the force Atanih was move pushed Hinata against the ground and was sliding across it.

'_fuck, I cant counter her_' thought Hinata

Atanih jumped back and released a cloud of red reishi, Hinata could only stare.

'_damn, I never realized how amazing Zangetsu is, this little Zanpakut__ō__, might as well be a stick' _thought Hinata, looking down at the stick she was wielding '_how the fuck am I to win with a sword like this'_

Hinata gripped the stick, changing it back to a sword

"**what's wrong**" asked Atanih, twirling Zangetsu around by the cloth on it hilt "**you look, angry**"

Hinata didn't know how to react, she just growled.

"**if just stand there growling at me, you'll die**" said Atanih

Atanih stopped twirling the sword and flung it at Hinata, Hinata tuck and rolled out of the way.

"**dodge it, but barley**" laughed Atanih, pulling on Zangetsu to twirl it again

'_I've never seen a fighting style like this' _thought Hinata '_why didn't I think of that'_

Atanih started to laughed.

"**here you have this sword, and you get all bloody**" teased Atanih **"fucking pathetic**"

Hinata growled louder and flashed her canine teeth, Atanih growled right back, flashing even sharper teeth, making Hinata flinch.

"**tell me, dose a stranger become your friend, just cause you ask for his name**" asked Atanih

"the fuck you talking about" asked Hinata

"**that's what your doing**" said Atanih "**you think you've mastered Zangetsu, so arrogant. you haven't even tried to pull out its full power or understand how**"

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she was real starting to hate this Atanih girl.

"**and I know why, you're the type to think the only one that as to train is them self**" said Atanih, flicking Zangetsu towards Hinata again, making her jump out of the way.

Hinata started to pant, it was a lot of work dodging Zangetsu

'_she right, I never did stop to ask Zangetsu for help, after so many times of rejection, I just stopped asking him for help' _thought Hinata '_he's not a tool to use, what was I thinking, Zanpakut__ō__'s are living creatures, there alive…I was a fucking fool to treat Zangetsu so badly, and to think I'd beat Kenpachi, turns out I'm just like him'_

Hinata dodged another attack from Atanih and charged at her, Atanih pulled on the cloth to retracted Zangetsu and throw it at her again, the blade connected and Hinata flew backwards, landing on the ground and bouncing off it, Hinata slammed her sword into the ground to help herself get up and started at Atanih.

'_I'm no better then the bastard Kenpachi, who didn't even now his Zanpakut__ō__'s name' _thought Hinata '_I'm gonna change that'_

"**enough already, let just end this**" said Atanih with a grin. "**I'm gonna show you what it takes to master Zangestu, partner. You couldn't master it if you died trying**"

Atanih went in for the kill, Hinata just stood her ground. Atanih jumped into the air and let our her evil laugh, Hinata slowly held up her sword.

'_I'm ready, Zangetsu Sensei, show me how to use you, how to barrow your power, even if its just a little at a time' _thought Hinata ash Atanih was right above her, ready to kill her. '_please, I wish to fight with you ONE MORE TIME'_

Hinata held up her sword to block Atanih strike, she looked to the side to see she was now wielding Zangetsu, while Atanih was wielding the ordinary Zanpakutō. Hinata looked over at Zangetsu, who just looked at her, and nodded his head.

"**granted**" said Zangetsu

Hinata closed her eyes and let out sigh or relief, then she quickly counters Atanih's strike and shattered her blade. With Zangetsu at her side now Hinata closed her eyes and left the inner world. Atanih looked at her shattered blade and held her wounded hand, she looked over at Zangetsu.

"**I'm I finished here?" **said Atanih

"**yes, thank you for coming**" said Zangetsu

"**don't mention it**" said Atanih "**she is the queen of this world, we need her to win, right? My work is done, I can go back now right?**"

"**very well**" said Zangetsu

Atanih smiled evilly as she started to dissolve into darkness, returning to her home, the darkness in Hinata's heart, it may be small, but its enough for Atanih to live.

"**she is a strong one, train her well, this power will be mine someday**" said Atanih as she completely faded away

Zangetsu looked up at the sky in his world, a few clouds past by.

"**Hinata, do you know…how much I hate the rain, it rain in this world…if your heart is troubled it will become dark and cloudy, and if you grief, it will rain ever so easily. I wonder if you can understand the fear of this ever so lonely world**." said Zangetsu, ignoring some screams from Monkey and Snake

"**the fuck are we, chop liver**" yelled Monkey on her side of the fence

"**Zangesssu, you're a jackassssss**" yelled Snaky

"**to stop that rain I'll loan you any power, any strength, just have faith in me, and no rain shall ever fall in this world. As long as I'M here you'll never fight alone**" said Zangetsu

"**what about usss**" yelled Snaky

"**we're her Zanpakut****ō****'s to damn it**" yelled monkey

===Hinata===

Kenpachi stopped then he felt an huge power behind him, he turned around to see Hinata standing up, her wound was held up and she surrounded in blue reishi.

"what the fuck, she had no pulse… yet she's standing again" said Kenpachi "her spiritual pressure is so intense, and the bleeding in her chest, its stopped"

Hinata quickly lunged to Kenpachi, faster then he could follow, Hinata swung her sword down, ripping open his shoulder.

"what!?" yelled Kenpachi, looking at his fist real wound in decades

Hinata swung at him again and again, pushing him back this time. Kenpachi blocked at strik aimed fro the neck and pushed back as hard as he could.

'_what's going on, I cant hold her' _thought Kenpachi

Hinata's sword came down and ripped into his other shoulder and knocked him back, Kenpachi rammed his sword into the wall to slow himself down, didn't help much. Kenpachi finally came to a stop, he pulled his sword from the wall and stared at the ground as bleed gushed from his shoulders.

"sorry, but I'm in a hurry, and don't have time to fuck around" said Hinata "I need to kill you quickly"

Kenpachi slowly looked up, and grin

"but where having so much FUN" yelled Kenpachi his spiritual pressure raising, shocking Hinata by lunging at her.

Hinata swung her sword and cut his face, yet he didn't slow down, he just went to stab Hinata, cutting her cheek

"Hahahaha, I love it" yelled Kenpachi

There swords clashed a number of times, Kenpachi laughing the whole time.

"how are you still alive?" asked Kenpachi as Hinata ducked his blade, and cut him

"and why are you stronger?" asked Kenpachi "so many questions, but lets for get that, I'm having so MUCH FUN"

Kenpachi raised his sword into the air and went to strike Hinata, with she counter and slide his chest again, not stopping for a second Kenpachi tried stabbing Hinata again, who barley escaped. Kenpachi stared himself up and raised his spiritual pressure some more, it take the shape of a skull. Hinata ran at him again and swung, only to be blocked.

'_damn it, why wont you die' _thought Hinata, then jumped back when Kenpachi grinned at her

"the fuck, you love fighting that much? Aint you afraid of dieing?" asked Hinata

"what a stupid question, warriors as strong as us, how can you not love fighting" said Kenpachi, then charging Hinata again "such elation"

Hinata blocked his attack and counter with rapid swings, cutting him open more and more by the second, only to make him laugh harder.

"this is so fun, I meet my equal" said Kenpachi "fuck, I've even go as far as saying your stronger then me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

===Tower Top==

Yachiru was watching the fight with great amusement, the a soul reaper came up behind her.

"lieutenat Yachiru, 4th seat Karin and Yuzu have a prision, and he to talk to you" said the soul reaper

"hmmm, don't care" said Yachiru

"b-but ma'am, they need to know what to do" said the man

"I don't care" said Yachiru "I'm watching kenny fight"

"ma'am, this is more important then watching a silly fight" said the man.

Yachiru wiped her head around, fire in her eyes and her reishi flareing, nearly chocking the man.

"I'M WATCHING KENNY FIGHT" growled Yachiru "GO AWAY"

The man bowed and quickly go the hell out of there, letting Yachiru go back to watching her fight

=== Hinata and Kenpachi ===

Hinata just started at Kenpachi, the most insane man she's ever meet, and yet she couldn't help but smile, this guy was by far the most powerful man she's meet, this was getting to be fun

"agents you" said Kenpachi, reaching towards his eye patch "I think I can fight with no restraints at all"

Kenpachi pulled of his eye patched and his power exploded, sending a violent pillar of reishi to the sky, Kenpachi was shrouded by a yellow reishi, Hinata narrowed her eyes as dust kicked up.

'_holy shit, his eye patch…it was like a seal' _thought Hinata '_it was holding back all his power'_

Anyone else facing Kenpachi in his fully powered state would shit there pants, Hinata just grinned.

"so we gonna go all out now?" asked Hinata

"that's right, you've pushed me to this" said Kenpachi with a grin

Hinata grinned as she gripped her sword, she licked her lips and got into her stance.

"good, that will make beating you all the sweeter" said Hinata "knowing that this is your best"

Kenpachi grinned and swung his sword to the side, taking out the tower he stuck.

"get ready, Hinata Inuzuka" said Kenpachi as he charged her "cause I'm gonna kill you"

Hinata gripped her sword, Zangetsu appeared behind her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"**can you here it, can you hear his sword crying in agony**" said zangetsu

Hinata closed her eyes, listen carefully

"**pleeeease, stop, please its to much**" cried a female voice from Kenpachi's sword.

Hinata opened her eyes and nodded.

"**you can, but he can not, when two who don't trust each other fight, there power is greatly diminished**" said Zangetsu "one who only believe in himself, can never understand this. Hinata, do you trust me?"

"yes Zangestu-Sensei, I trust you" said Hinata. "I'm putting my power in your hands sensei, do with me what you will"

Zangestu could help but crack a tiny grin.

"**yes**" said Zangetsu

Hinata was covered in a blue reishi again, Kenpachi could only grin and lick his lips.

"even now, your power grows" said Kenpachi

"of course it dose, my power not only comes from me, but it comes from Zangetsu…I'm twice as powerful as you, you'll never beat me" said Hinata, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Zangetsu? Is that the name of you sword?" asked Kenpachi "your fighting along side it, total bull shit, borrowing you power from your Zanpakutō, from an inanimate objects, they're tools not people, thinking like that makes you weak, your weak…and weakling, **DIIIIIIIIIIE**" roared Kenpachi, his yellow reishi taking the shape of a skull again, and charging Hinata

"**AHHHHHHHHHH**" scream his Zanpakutō

"**I'm nearing the end of my ability to stop your bleeding, we must finish this in on blow…are you ready" **asked Zangetsu, giving Hinata all his power, Hinata's blue reishi taking the shape of a wolf.

Hinata charged at Kenpachi, both going straight forward not slowing done, only speeding up. The two quickly closed the gap and swung there swords full force at each other, the output of the two powers clashing caused a massive explosion of reishi, creating a massive green pillar, stirring up dust, blocking Yachiru's view.

"who won, who won?" yelled Yachiru

Building where collapsing form the explosion, toppling every where around them. The dust died down, reviel Hinata, with Kenpachi's sword there her chest again, her sword, imbedded in his shoulder. Hinata's vision started to fail again and fell backwards, Kenpachi's sword ripping out of her side.

"I'm sorry everyone" said Hinata, before hitting the ground

Kenpachi swung his sword up and tapped his shoulder with his sword, blood spraying out of it.

"what are you sorry for" said Kenpachi as his sword snapped "you won, you stupid gaki"

Kenpachi fall forward and landed by Hinata. Yachiru walked up to Kenpachi and stared at Hinata, the only person to ever push her kenny to the limits, the first to ever wound him, the first to ever beat him, Yachiru smiled and bowed to Hinata.

"thank you for the fight Hina, Kenny had a lot of fun trying to kill you" said Yachiru "we'll have to do this again someday"

Yachiru picked up Kenpachi and jumped away. Hinata laid there, slowly bleeding to death, unable to move, speak or see. Hinata was unaware of the figure behind her, she was unable to tell who it was. The figure picked her up and started to carry her, with the last of her strength she sniffed the neck of the one holding her, and smiled.

"t-thanks…m-mom" said Hinata before passing out


	31. Training Naru

Hinata Inuzuka had just beaten captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, one of the strongest Captains in the Seireitei. However victory doesn't come with out a price, Hinata was mortally wounded and would have died if not for her mother, Sui-Feng. Things are about to get very interesting in the soul society, and that's why we're going back to Konoha, to see how our other hero is doing.

===Konoha, day after prelim===

Naru Namikaze stirred in her sleep, she was nice and comfy where she was, she was sleeping on Haku's chest, who was released from the hospital yesterday. Haku had a drastic change thanks to Ai Enma, her once black hair was now a midnight blue, and it shined brightly when the light it, and her skin was almost snow white. Haku as been lying in bed for the past half hour, not wanting to wake her love, but she needed to. Haku gently poked Naru, trying to wake her.

"Naru, its time to get up" said Haku sweetly

"hmmm, five more minutes mommy" said Naru

Haku tilted her head slightly, she gently poked Naru again to wake her.

"last warning wake up or pay" said Haku, wanting to get out of bed.

Naru's eye popped open and looked at her, Naru cracked an evil grin.

"do your worse" said Naru, before closing her eye.

Haku stared at Naru, then extended her hand, her hand started to glow, a light aura surrounded it, her reached down and pushed her finger up Naru ass. Naru eyes snapped up and jumped to the ceiling screaming.

"THAT'S COLD" yelled Naru

"you want sunshine, go to the beach" said Haku, getting out of bed

Naru landed on the floor, she looked over at her love and watched as she dress, she loved her beauty white skin.

"you're one hot yuki-onna" said Naru, standing up

Haku looked over to Naru, showing her those light blue eyes she loves, and smiled.

"yes I am" said Haku, plopping a sucker in her mouth "its almost 8:30"

Naru's eyes widened, she ran into the closet and dress in less then 5 seconds, then jumped out, she ran towards the window and jumped out.

"see ya later babe" yelled Naru.

Haku chuckled to herself as she went into the living room and sat on the floor, to meditate.

=== Ramen Stand ===

"here you go" said Ayame, pushing a huge bowl of ramen in front of Naru

Naru grinned and pulled the chop stick apart and started to eat.

"ah, there you are Naru" said Kakashi, entering the stand.

"fuck off" growled Naru.

"is that anyway to talk to your sensei?" asked Kakashi

"no its not" said Naru eating some more "good thing your not my Sensei, Kaka-gay"

Kakashi tighten his fist, and tried again.

"there a lot of strong fighters in the final" said Kakashi

Naru slurped up some ramen, then eat a piece of shrimp.

"so?" asked Naru

"so, I thought I'd train you" said Kakashi

Naru looked over at him, her eyes narrowed. At that moment Ebisu enter the stand.

"usual please" said Ebisu

Ayame began making Ebisu his veggie ramen, Naru looked over to see Ebisu waiting.

"sorry, Kaka-she, Ebisu promised to train me" said Naru

"he did?" said Kakashi

"I did?" said Ebisu

Naru turned to Ebisu and nodded.

"of course you did, remember" said Naru, gesturing to Kakashi "you said if I could get you a book you where looking for, you'd train me, well, I have it now"

Ebisu caught the gesture, he knew Naru hated Kakashi, he wasn't really fond of Naru for being the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, but he liked her cause she motivated Konohamaru to train harder, he play along.

"now I remember, do you have it with you" asked Ebisu.

Naru nodded as she ate some more ramen.

"yup, I'll give it to you after I'm done eating" said Naru

"sounds good" said Ebisu, getting his ramen and eating "sorry Kakashi, looks like she doesn't need you"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he turned around and let out a loud huff, as he left he started to reach for his book, but couldn't find it.

'_hmm, I thought I picked it up' _thought Kakashi, the flashed to his house

Naru reached into her back pocket and pulled out Kakashi copy of make-out paradise, then place it on the table and moved it to Ebisu, who was awe struck.

"there you go, payment for training" said Naru

Ayame blinked a few times, as did Ebisu

"I thought you where bluffing" said Ayame "just to make Kakashi leave"

"so did I" said Ebisu

"I was…but I stole his book" said Naru "just in case he ask, you can prove the payment"

Ebisu put his new book away and started to finish his meal with Naru, as they ate, they talked about what to do, Naru even said that if he didn't want to, he didn't have to train her, but Ebisu said he owed her.

=== Hot Spring, few hours later ===

"so, you haven't learned water walking yet?" asked Ebisu

Naru shook her head, then looked at Ebisu

"nope, Sui-Feng was gonna teach me, but she had a mission, Yoruichi and Jiraiya are to busy to help" said Naru

Ebisu nodded

"ok, well its like tree climbing, except you need to constantly supple chakra out of your feet to stay out of the water" said Ebisu, walking out on the water to show Naru

Naru watched carefully, taking in the info like a sponge, Ebisu walked back to Naru, the gestured for her to try. Naru took a deep breath and talked out there as fast as she could, and started to sink.

"SHIT" yelled Naru "THAT'S HOT"

Naru quickly pulled her legs out of the water, only to start sinking again, it was like she was in quick sand, she could get to the top…but she slowly started to sink. Ebisu watched with amazement, also she haven't gotten down pat, for a first attempt she doing good.

'_I think I see why Konohamaru respect you so much, thank you, Naru Namikaze' _thought Ebisu

Naru looked up and was grinning she's almost got it, then she noticed someone one peeking in the hot springs.

"HEY" yelled Naru, pointing towards the man, and falling in the water

Ebisu turned to see an old man peeking in the hot springs, snickering and writing in a note book. Ebisu fixed his glasses.

"perverts like you, have now business here" said Ebisu, charging towards the pervert.

The old man turned around, he bite his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground, summoning a toad. The toad used its tongue to knock Ebisu out, the man then looked up to see Naru walking up, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Jiraiya, you promised you'd take me next time" cried Naru

The man canceled his transformation jutsu and turned back into Jiraiya, he rubbed his head and grinned.

"hehehe, would you believe me if I said I tried to get you this morning?" asked Jiraiya

"you'd believe me if I said I think your lying out your ass?" asked Naru with a smirk

Jiraiya grinned and chuckled.

"well ya got me there, sorry Naru, I'd figure you'd be busy training" said Jiraiya

Naru looked down at Ebisu, then sighed.

"well I was, and without him as a teacher, Kakashi will try to train me" said Naru

Jiraiya frowned at hearing Kakashi's name, that man just doesn't learn. Jiraiya rubbed his chin then smiled.

"well then, looks like all have to train you to chase him off" said Jiraiya with a grin

Naru turned to Jiraiya and pumped her fist

"OH HELL YEAH" yelled Naru

=== River ===

"this should be a nice place to train" said Jiraiya

"why here?" asked Naru

"cause after you get us to water walking, I'm gonna teach you something cool" said Jiraiya "now show me what you can do"

Naru nodded and went out on the water, and like at the hot spring, she started to sink. Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

'_something's not right, Naru should have better control then this' _thought Jiraiya

Naru fell into that water, she burst to the surface, completely soaked.

"DAMN IT" yelled Naru

"Naru, come here…I need to check your seal" said Jiraiya

Naru knowing that the seal is very important didn't hastate and ran up to Jiraiya. Before she lifted her shirt for him she glared.

"you try ANYTHING, and I'll never forgive you" said Naru

Jiraiya held up his hand.

"yeah, easy, I may be a pervert, but I'm not a sicko" said Jiraiya.

Naru nodded and lifted up her shirt, stopping right at the bra line, Jiraiya placed his hands on Naru stomach and focused chakra into it, making the 4th Hokage's seal appear.

'_nothing seems wrong_' thought Jiraiya, then saw the 5 prong seal _'Orochimaru, you fucking bastard'_

Jiraiya looked up at Naru, who was looking of in the distant, he needed to think of away to undo it, but not let her know her seal was tampered with, it might cause her to panic.

"Naru, I'm gonna try an massage technique, it might help…but its gonna hurt" said Jiraiya "do you wanna do it'

Naru looked down at Jiraiya and nodded, then smiled

"yes, if it makes me stronger then do it" said Naru

Jiraiya held out his hand, and his fingers started to glow.

"FIVE PRONG SEAL RELEASE" yelled Jiraiya, slamming his hand on the seal, and taking it of.

Naru grunted in a bit of pain from the hit, Jiraiya had hit her a little harder then he had planed, but was shocked and proud she was able to take it, after the steam from the seal died down Jiraiya gave Naru the ok to put her shirt down.

"there you go, you should be able to do it now" said Jiraiya

"**by drilling your fist into her gut, you douche bag**" yelled Ai

'_Ai!? I can hear you again' _thought Naru

"**hmmm, well, so you can**" said Ai "**good job in the exam**"

'_thank you' _thought Naru _'try not to get in a fight with Kyoshi'_

"**hehe, don't worry, she'll be good" **said Kyoshi with a snicker

"**s-stay away from me**" cried Ai "**she's gonna rape me**"

"**shhh, you know you want this" **said Kyoshi

Naru started to ignore there voices and walked over to the water, and walked on it with easy.

"holy shit, that was easy" said Naru

Jiraiya started to sweet drop, he didn't think she'd figure it out that fast.

"w-well then, lets get to work on summoning jutsu" said Jiraiya, going thought the hand sighs and summoning a giant toad "I need the scroll please"

Naru ran up and watched the toad open its mouth and letting its long tongue flop out, then it unwrapped its tongue and a scroll rolled out. The toad then started to dust the dirt of its tongue.

"hey, have you ever got a bug stuck on you tongue that taste awful?" asked Naru

The toad looked up at Naru and nodded it head as it still tried to clean its tongue.

"damn, that's gotta suck" said Naru

"Naru, sign your name in blood then make a hand print" said Jiraiya, opening the scroll

Naru looked at the scroll, she saw some names she didn't know, and two she did.

"you and father sighed this scroll too?" asked Naru

Jiraiya nodded his head

"that's right, and now your gonna sign it to" said Jiraiya "after you sigh it I'll show you the hand signs"

Naru nodded, she bite the end of her thumb to make it bleed, then wrote her name and stamped it on the paper.

"ok, your part of the contract now…you just need to bite your thumb, go thought these hand signed" said Jiraiya, going thought the hand signs "then slam you hand down and"

Jiraiya slammed his hand down and summed a small toad

"presto" said Jiraiya

Naru smiled as the frog looked around then its spotted the bigger frog it let out its croak, then hopped onto its head. Naru already having bitten her thumb, went thought the hand sighs, she slammed her hand down, summoning…

"a tadpole?" said Jiraiya, holding his head "try again"

=== 5 hours later ===

"damn it" yelled Naru, summoning other tadpole

Jiraiya was holding his head in shame, Naru hasn't made any progress in summoning.

"Naru, I think you need to go home and rest, I'll be free again sometime tomarrow, just take that time to train and let your chakra rest" said Jiraiya, then pop, reviling it was a shadow clone

Naru sighed, it was late, she went home, ate a lovely meal with Haku, then went straight to bed.

"Naruuuuu" moaned Haku "I'm horny"

Naru smiled and kissed Haku's neck.

"good night Haku" said Naru

Haku crossed her arms and puffed out her cheek.

=== Next day ===

Naru had gotten up early, really early to go train in the forest. She didn't bother trying to summon today, her chakra still need to restore, as Naru was training, she ran into the only other person in Konoha that would wake up around 4:00 in the morning.

"hello there Naru, your youthfulness is shining bright this fine morning" said Gai "what brings you here"

Naru smiled and slightly bowed to the Jonin.

"just training, I was about to train with my Zanpakutō" said Naru

"**Naru, my training is gonna take a lot of different styles of fighting" **said Kyoshi "**you sure your ready, isn't that guy a master at this kinda stuff"**

"**you should as him to train you, it'd be killing two birds with one stone" **said Ai

"**yes, ask him if we can train you, tell me you need learn light and fluid movements**" said Kyoshi

'_what_' thought Naru, so Gai wouldn't think she was crazy.

"**tell me you wanna move like the wind and water**" said Kyoshi "**the old element styles**"

"huh, you ok Naru" asked Gai

Naru looked up, relishing she was quite for a long time.

"hey, Gai-Sensei, can you train me to move like the wind and water, you know, the old element styles" asked Naru

Gai studied Naru for a bit then smiled, in fact it was kinda creepy.

"yes, youthful daughter of the 4th Hokage, it would be a honor to teach you the lost art of the benders, follow me" yelled Gai. As he ran towards town

Naru sweet dropped, but followed the man.

===Mr. 2 bon clay's ballet school ===

"ARE YOU SHITTIN ME" yelled Naru

"not I am not, the forms I'm gonna teach you involve being flexible" said Gai "so I figured, Ballet"

The two entered the school, Naru not likening it, they where then greeted by the most horrid thing they have ever see. Mr. 2 bon clay, was relatively tall male who was wearing flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme with a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes. Mr. 2 bon clay back was turned to them, he lend down and looked between his legs

"ah, I thought I heard the door open, do you two wish to dance" asked Mr. 2 bon clay, as his pants dropped to the ground, flashing Naru and Gai

Naru and Gai ran out of there so fast, the smashed thought the door, leaving a outline of them.

=== Forest ===

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING" yelled Naru "WAS HE WEARING A THONG?"

Gai was covering his mouth, his eye clamped shut.

"the power of youth shine brightly there, but I think I took a wrong turn" cried Gai

Gai then stood up and shook away the thoughts, he pulled out a scroll and looked it over.

"looks like you wont be learning ballet, you'll just have to learn balance as you go" said Gai

Gai tossed Naru the scroll, Naru looked it over and got a good feel for the style, she was about to start.

"wait, your forgetting a few things" said Gai, pulling out some weights and an orange jump suit "training in these will make your training even more effective"

Naru looked at the gear then shrugged, what the hell, it not gonna hurt her to try

=== 7 hours later ===

Naru was going thought the water style moment now, she been switching every hour to train in both styles as fast as she could, as she was about to start the moment cycle again a small rock shot out at her, Naru quickly twirled around it, only to get hit by other.

"stay on your toes Naru" called out the person throwing the rocks, Yoruichi as she jumped down from the tree.

Naru nodded at started the cycle again, Yoruichi walked over to Gai as he was reading a book on training.

"she's a breast at training isn't she" said Yoruichi

Gai looked up from his book and nodded, he put his book to the side and watched.

"yes she is, 7 hours with the weights on and she hasn't slowed down one bit" said Gai "you think it's the fox?"

Yoruichi could only nodded, Naru hasn't told anyone of Ai Enma. Yoruichi was about to talk more with Gai, then Kakashi should up, Yoruichi looked over an glared, while Gai started to read his book again

"Gai, what the hell do you think your doing training my student" growled Kakashi

"huh, er…wha? Did you say something" said Gai, looking up from his book.

"damn you Gai and your hip attitude" yelled Kakashi, then her relished what happened, Gai pulled a reversal on him.

Kakashi quickly left, embarrassed by what he just did, he went to a near by tree, and started to bash his skull in

"why…is…this…happening…to…me" cried Kakashi

Naru finished her set again, then popped her back.

"hmmm, I'm gonna go get a snack, then I think I'm gonna see if Jiraiya is free to train me" said Naru

Yoruichi and Gai nodded, then went back to there regular business.

=== ramen stand ===

Naru had changed back to her normal cloths and was feasting on ramen, slurping down bowl after bowl to get her strength back.

=== by the river, 2 hours later ===

Jiraiya walked by the river, he wasn't able to find Naru any where, so maybe she was near here.

"DAMN IT, COME ON" screamed Naru

Correction, she is here, Jiraiya walked up to see Naru trying to summon a toad again, only to summon another tadpole, this one had legs, so she was doing a little better. Hour past and Naru tried time and time again to summon a toad, but only got a tadpole. Jiraiya felt sad for Naru, see was trying as hard as she possibly could, but nothing was happening. Jiraiya knew of a why to push her to do it, but the risk.

'_Kushina, Minato…please forgive me_' thought Jiraiya. "Naru, lets call it quits today"

"huh" said Naru, summoning other tadpole

"I said lets quit for today, in fact, don't train tomorrow, take a break, live a little" said Jiraiya

Naru looked at Jiraiya, then nodded and left for home, Jiraiya sighed again and held his head.

'_I cant believe I'm gonna do it' _thought Jiraiya

===Naru's house ===

Naru got home and smiled at what she say, Haku was pass out on the couch, with a bucket of ice cream sitting on her lap. Naru walked up to the couch and sat down, then gently nudged Haku, waking her up.

"hmmm, w-what is it" Haku yawned.

"tomorrow I'm your, we'll do what ever you want" Naru said with a smile

Haku's eye widened, then she smiled. She quickly tackled Naru and kissed her deeply on the lips, Naru kissed back and gently wrapped her arms around her, loving the feel of her girlfriends lips on hers.

"what ever I want?" said Haku.

Naru nodded her head and smiled. "that's right, tomorrow I'm your, do with me as you wish" said Naru

=== Next Day ===

Naru woke up next to Haku, who was still sleeping, Naru moved up and gently kissed her neck to wake her, like she was asked the night before. Haku stirred in her sleep, then looked at Naru.

"hmmm, I'm gonna love today" said Haku.

Naru smiled and nodded

"so am I" said Naru

=== Fancy Restaurant, 6:00 AM ===

Haku wanted to eat something very good for breakfast, she wanted something she'd remember for a long time, after walking the streets of Konoha they found a restaurant that serviced breakfast. Naru and Haku ate the tastiest breakfast they ever tasted, the eggs and muffins where perfect, the toast was nice a crisp, the jelly was full of flavor, unlike the food in Naru's house. Haku didn't blame Naru, she was well aware of the way Jincuuriki's where treated, once she was well enough to work and earn money, she'd buy Naru lots of food, this food was on the house…under treat of Yoruichi killing them if they didn't, better yet, under threat they didn't bring her, girl would eat all there food

=== Hyuuga Spa, 7:00 AM ===

Naru and Haku where in heaven right now, young Hyuuga women where using the gentle fist style to message there aches and pains away, opening up chakra point they might have seal my accented, and the foot massage, oh don't get me started. The Hyuuga's where master at the foot massage, then they went to the mud baths with facials, all paid by Hiashi as thank you for saving his son that day.

=== Movie Theater, 11:00 AM ===

Naru had managed to save up enough money for her and Haku to go see all the current Princess Gale movies. The two sat there and watched the movie's and cuddled, and made-out a lot during the calmer parts of the movies

=== Fancy Restaurant, Again, 5:00 PM ===

Naru and Haku where enjoying the best meal they have ever had, even though it wasn't ramen, Naru was loving the taste of all the foods she was eating, they where so delicious

=== Naru's Home, 6:30 PM ===

Once they got home the first word out of Haku mouth, was something Naru was suspecting.

"your cloths…take them off" said Haku seductively

Naru smiled and pulled off cloths, Haku watch as she undress, her eye roamed over every signal curve, once Naru was fully naked, Haku pointed toward the couch.

"sit" said Haku

Naru nodded her head and walked over to the couch and sat, Haku move up to her then got on her knee, she moved closer to Naru's pussy and gently blow on it, sending chills up Naru's spine. Haku then pushed into Naru's pussy and start to lick and lap at her folds, her ice cold yuki-onna tongue made Naru tremble in pleasure, she lay back into the couch and try fighting the urge to scream at the top of her lungs, that didn't last long.

"YEEEEEES" moaned Naru, cumming on Haku's face

Haku smiled and licked her lips, then dove in again, she wasn't gonna let Naru of that easy. Using her fingers Haku spread Naru's pussy apart, the pushed her icy tongue up it, making Naru jump and shudder, Haku pulled her tongue out and smiled again as she licked her lips.

"mmmm, so tasty" moaned Haku

Haku then started to finger Naru's soft wet cunt with two fingers, she slid them in and out of Naru being gentle and slow, not wanting to hurt her lover, as Haku was playing away with Naru cunt, Naru was biting her bottom lip, it felt so good and icy cold, it was driving her insane. Haku pulled her fingers out of Naru pussy then moved up and nibbled on her clit, making her cum again, her juice squirted all over Haku's face.

Haku pulled away from Naru cunt and licked her lips again, the move up to Naru's lips and kissed them, Naru wrapped her arms around Haku and started kissing back, she held Haku close to her and slapped her ass.

"how about you get out of those cloth, and lets have some real fun" said Naru

Naru pulled away from Haku and headed towards the bedroom, Haku was in hot pursuit, taking off her cloths as she chased Naru, once free from all her cloth Haku ran into the bed room, to see Naru gone. Haku stepped closer to the bed, then was tackled by Naru and pinned on the bed, then she felt Naru's lips on her neck, Haku moaned softly as Naru's hands started to explore and roam all over her. Naru got of Haku long enough for her to flip over on her bed, then Naru lunged at her again and kissed her on the lips, she snaked her arms around Haku's neck and pushed her tongue into Haku's mouth, the two of them fought for dominates with there tongues, Naru won with ease. That didn't stop Haku those, she moved her hands down to Naru's pussy and started to play with it again, making her moan into the kiss. Naru slowly started to slid down Haku's body, getting out of reach from her hand, Naru kissed Haku's small nipples, then took one into her mouth, gently pulling on it.

"ah, N-Naru" moaned Haku

Naru grinned and nibbled on Haku's nipples, then moved up to her face and kissed her on the lips, the two continued to kiss and play with each others for hours, till they both past out from lack of energy.

=== Canyon, the next day, 6:00 AM ===

After Naru had awakening she set out to find Jiraiya waiting outside, then he lead her to a large and deep canyon.

"what are we doing here?" asked Naru

Jiraiya looked down and Naru, and tried to crack a smile, it looked creepy.

"were her to try…is that a cup of ramen down there?" asked Jiraiya, looking down the canyon

"WHERE" yelled Naru, looking down the Canyon.

Jiraiya could only slap his head as he pushed Naru down the canyon.

'_it took me 3 week to trick Minato to look' _thought Jiraiya

=== Naru, free falling down canyon ===

The wind was whipping past Naru, she was falling at high speeds, she channeled chakra to her hand and tried to grab the rock she was falling past, her hand slipped away instantly.

'_this aint good, I don't have enough chakra' _thought Naru, tear welling up in her eyes, fearing she'll die '_AI, please, I need chakra, I need chakra NOW'_

Deep inside Naru mindscape Ai was meditating in front of a small fire place, her eyes opened up and where glowing bright red.

"**as you wish**" said Ai, channeling her chakra into Naru

Naru felt Ai chakra coursing thought her, she bit her thump and tried to summon in mid air.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" yelled Naru, making a big cloud appear.

"JIRAIYAAAAAAAAA, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SUMMONING ME DOWN HERE" yelled a giant toad with a pipe

On top of the canyon Jiraiya held his head, and let out a quick laugh.

"Gamabunta, of all toad you could have summoned, you summoned the boss, I gotta get out of here" said Jiraiya

Naru landed on Gamabunta with a thud, she looked down to see she was gonna live, then she started to skip around.

"hehe, I did it, I summoned a toad." yelled Naru.

"WHO THE HELL IS TAP DANCING ON MY HEAD" yelled Gamabunta.

"holy shit, it can talk" yelled Naru, running across Gamabunta's head

She jump over his eyes and landed on his nose, the turned around to see a very angry face.

"OF COURSE I CANT TALK" yelled Gamabunta "JIRAIYA, WHERE ARE YOU, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME HERE"

Naru tilted her head, then looked up.

"Jiraiya would be up there" said Naru "and I'm the one that summoned you, I fell down that canyon"

Gamabunta raised a eye.

'_so, your training other squirt, eh Jiraiya' _thought Gamabunta "you, haha, like you could summon me"

Naru's cheek puffed up, and she growled loudly

"yeah, I didn't summon you, you…you, over sided wallet" said Naru "now, get me out of here, like a good little summon, and make it snappy"

Gamabunta move his pipe around in his mouth, and smirked.

"if that what you want" said Gamabunta

Naru was quickly slammed down on her back, as Gamabunta shot out of the canyon with ease, landing at the top. With one quick movement, Gamabunta flung Naru off his head. Naru landed on the ground hard, and looked back up at Gamabunta.

"HEY, is that anyway to treat the one who summoned you?" yelled Naru

"you did not summon me" said Gamabunta, walking off.

Naru frowned, and jumped on his back, then ran till she got to his head.

"I DID TO" yelled Naru "AND IF I HAVE TO STAY ON YOU TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN TO PROVE IT, SO BE IT"

Gamabunta tried to shake Naru off again, but this time she dropped down and held onto his jacket. Gamabunta started to buck and jump around, trying harder to get Naru to fall of, but she held on. Gamabunta narrowed his eyes

"so you wanna play, let play" said Gamabunta

=== 8:00 AM ===

Gamabunta was jumping up and down as high as he could, hoping the gusting winds would shake Naru off, that didn't work, Gamabunta then tried to barrel roll in the air. Naru let go and was running across Gamabunta's body as fast as she could to stay on.

"well played kid" said Gamabunta

=== 10:00 AM ===

Gamabunta dove under the water, hoping to drown Naru, but surprisingly Naru held her breath and out lasted the giant toad, maybe he could stop smoking.

=== Noon ===

Gamabunta tried barrel rolling again, hoping the tired Naru would let go… she didn't it.

"oh come on" cried Gamabunta

=== 5:00 PM ===

Gamabunta was now bucking as hard his he could, jumping and jerking, twisting and turning, nothing was working. Naru was snickering the whole time, trying her hardest not to past out. Jiraiya watching from afar was stunned at the shit Gamabunta was putting her thought.

=== 6:59 PM ===

"hehehe, one more minute and I win" said Naru, snickering

Gamabunta was cursing to him self, wondering how this little girl was doing this, he soon felt relive as he felt nothing on his back, he turned his head slightly to see an unconscious Naru falling of him. Jiraiya was about to ran out and save her, but Gamabunta caught her with his tongue, and gently set her down.

"hehe, you almost won…Naru Namikaze" said Gamabunta "you father would be proud to know, you lasted longer then him"

Jiraiya stepped out of his hiding place and looked up to Gamabunta, and smiled

"you sure took her for a right, uh chief" said Jiraiya.

Gamabunta looked down at Jiraiya and cracked a grin, then nodded.

"yup, I did everything in my power to knock her off, but she never gave up, she held on" said Gamabunta, then looked up "the chakra she used to summon me is about gone, I'd say I can stay her other hour of so…I'm gonna go relax, take her to the hospital"

Gamabunta then jumped away, Jiraiya bend down and lifted the tired Naru, and started towards the hospital.


	32. Hinata's Bankai Training

=== Soul Society, Present Time ===

Hinata stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes and looked around, seeing her mother instantly

"damn girl, I though you where smarter then that, fighting HIM" said Sui-Feng, scolding Hinata "you would have been dead if not for me"

Hinata looked away for a second, then back to Sui-Feng.

"I…won?" asked Hinata weakly

Sui-Feng smiled and walked over to Hinata , then knelt, she lifted up Zangetsu and studied the sword.

"Zangetsu is a very powerful Zanpakutō, never forget that" said Sui-Feng

Hinata tried to sit up, but Sui-Feng just held her down

"rest" Sui-Feng growled, Hinata looked up at her, then turned her head, and saw the mask again

"I thought I got rid of that thing" said Hinata

Sui-Feng looked over at the mask, the picked it up, and studied it.

'_Yoruichi and Kisuke said this was a visored mask, dose that mean' _Sui-Feng thought

Hinata started to look around as Sui-Feng was studied the mask, she saw an opening she was able to look out, and saw the repents cell, the cell Rukia was in, then her mind started to wonder, wondering how Ganju and Hanataro are.

=== Repent Cell ===

Ganju with running up to the guards, screaming at the top of his lungs, and knocked them out. Hanataro calmly walked by them after there beating and looked at Ganju.

"dose screaming like your pants are on fire really help?" asked Hanataro

Ganju turned to Hanataro, then huffed.

"it's a warrior scream" said Ganju, pushing open the door. "HEY, RUKIA WHERE ARE YOU"

Rukia who was sitting near the steps looked over, and raised an eyebrow.

"let me guess, you here to tell me the execution as been moved up again, great" muttered Rukia

"no you idiot, I'm here to save you, let move" yelled Ganju

Rukia quickly looked over, she couldn't see Ganju very well, but she didn't care, she was gonna be saved. Because of her reishi being seal from this place she couldn't flash over, she got up and ran over as fast as she could, once the light it her Ganju's eye widen, as did Rukia's.

"you, I'm saving…YOU" growled Ganju.

"Ganju, what's wrong?" asked Hanataro.

Rukia didn't say anything, she just looked down.

"I'm sorry" said Rukia.

Ganju's eye flashed with anger, then he quickly lifted her up by he shirt.

"G-Ganju, s-stop…Hinata will be mad." cried Hanataro.

Rukia's eye widened, she looked over at Hanataro.

"H-Hinata? Hinata Inuzuka?" asked Rukia

Hanataro nodded his head and smiled.

"that's right, according to her, your girlfriend came to her village and asked them to save you" said Hanataro

'_Orihime' _thought Rukia "did she say who came"

"hey, did you forget about me?" said Ganju

"apparently" said Hanataro "lets see, herself, her mother Sui-Feng, her girlfriend Sakura, the Hokage and assistant, Tsunade and Shizune…then your girlfriend Orihime"

Rukia eyes widened in horror, Orihime, here. This is not good it to dangerous. A huge reishi suddenly washed over the area, Hanataro fell to his knees, the pressure was far to great for him, Ganju dropped Rukia and also fell to the ground, even in her weakened state Rukia just barley managed to stand, being use to the pressure.

"Byakuya" growled Rukia

=== Hinata and Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng turned her head towards the tower and narrowed her eyes, she wanted to help the ones being targeted by Byakuya's wrath, but she need to stay and heal Hinata, Sui-Feng looked down to see Hinata gone, she looked up to see Hinata preparing for her first flash step.

"lets see, focus shunko to the feet and-" started Hinata

"NO" yelled Sui-Feng, but it was to late.

Hinata vanished, she was heading toward the repent cell.

=== Repent Cell ===

Ganju was cover in cuts and bruises, he was doing everything in his power to protect Rukia and Hanataro.

'_you owe me BIG Hinata' _thought Ganju

Byakuya hold his sword up, prepare to strike again, then a hand grabbed his, he turned around to see Ukitake, and this two 3rd seats.

"what are you *cough* doing? You know its forbidden to release your sword here." said Ukitake

"Captain of Squad 0 as given the ok, he want the Ryoka threat taken care of" said Byakuya.

Ukitake looked up to see the injured Ganju, then he saw Hanataro, shaking.

"young man, what are you doing? Why are you aiding the Ryoka?" asked Ukitake

Hanataro looked down and started to shake harder, he was about to speak.

"I threatened to kill him" said Ganju, protecting Hanataro. "I didn't give him a choice."

Hanataro looked up, then over at Ganju.

"is that true Hanataro" asked Ukitake.

"y-yes…no, NO" said Hanataro "I joined them of my own free will, I wanted to help Rukia"

Ukitake slapped his head and sigh, even he knew Ganju was trying to protect him

"if you side with a Ryoka, then you'll die like one" said Byakuya, preparing to attack.

SMACK

Everyone started to look around for the smacking sound, trying to find where it came from

"what the hell was that?" asked Byakuya, not really interested in it

"don't know, but it sounded painful" said Ganju

=== Up Above ===

Hinata was somewhat imbedded in the repent cell, she was traveling way to fast and she couldn't stop, she slowly started to peel of, her face bright red for the smack, her eyes where rolled back into her head, one things for sure… that fucking hurt

"ow" cried Hinata, before falling off, leaving a imprint.

=== Below ===

A few rocks started to fall, they hit Ganju on the head, who looked up…to see darkness. Hinata landed on him.

"ow, fuck that hurt. " growled Hinata "least I had a soft landing"

"get off of me you fat cow" yelled Ganju.

Hinata whipped her head around, fire in her eyes.

"I AINT FAT" yelled Hinata, standing up and kicking his ass.

Byakuya and Ukitake raised an eyebrow, the Byakuya spoke.

"you match the description of the one who beat Ikkaku, Renji and Kenpachi…how can that be? All I see is a foul tempered little girl" said Byakuya.

Hinata turned her attention to Byakuya now, giving Ganju the chance to crawl away.

"WHAT WAS THAT" yelled Hinata, pulling Zabimaru put of her/his sheath

"like I said, how did you beat skilled fighters like that" said Byakuya, not noticing Ukitake slipping away. "when one gets angry in a fight they're blind to attacks, you must have gotten lucky, that's the only way you could have won"

A vain started to bulge on Hinata head, she wasn't gonna take shit from this bastard. Hinata held up he sword and place her hand on it, sliding it across.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU" yelled Hinata, her sword going into shikai state

Rukia, Byakuya and Ukitake went wide eyed, Zabimaru? Is it even possible. Hinata swung Zabimaru, it stretched out towards Byakuya, Hinata was aiming for his head. Byakuya quickly swung his sword, and deflected Zabimaru with ease.

"foolish girl, you think you can beat me with that sword? My lieutenant has the same sword, I know all about it" said Byakuya.

Hinata growled, just her luck. Hinata put Zabimaru away, then pulled Zangetsu off her back. Hinata then charged Byakuya.

"HINATA, YOU CANT FIGHT HIM HEAD ON" yelled Rukia

Hinata didn't stop, she got closer to Byakuya, reishi covered her whole body, she swung Zangetsu…and missed, in fact, Byakuya was gone.

"your slow" said Byakuya, behind Hinata.

Hinata quickly flashed back over to Rukia, Ganju and Hanataro, her mind racing.

'_holy shit, he's faster then Kenpachi' _thought Hinata.

Hinata was about to take a step forward to attack again, when blood suddenly sprayed from her back and out her chest. Hinata's vision suddenly went blurry and she fell to the ground.

'_w-what happen, d-did he hit me? I didn't even notice' _thought Hinata, looking up at Byakuya, noticing the blood on his blade.

"you should be proud of yourself" said Byakuya "most people would either fall or die on the spot from that move"

Hinata looked up at Byakuya and growled, how dare this asshole talk down to her. Hinata tried to move, but was in to much pain, her wounds from her previous fight where also starting to re-open.

"so sad, you came so close to saving Rukia, yet you failed." said Byakuya.

Hinata slammed Zangetsu into the ground and started to lift herself up.

"I'm still alive" coughed Hinata, standing up and holding out her sword "there for, I haven't failed"

Byakuya expression didn't change, he still wore a serious/bored expression.

"not only that, there are other…we will save her" snickered Hinata

"highly unlikely" said Byakuya "4 members of you little party are in jail, and even the traitorous Nemu is locked up with them for aiding the pink hair one"

Hinata's eyes widened in anger, they have Sakura and the others, Hinata was getting passed piss. The mission was important, but this just became personal.

"if you hurt them" said Hinata

"you'll what? Kill me? Ha, a mere human like you could never cut me" said Byakuya, raising his sword "I'll kill you where you stand, Scatter, Senbonzakura"

Byakuya's sword started to glow pink, his sword was about to under go its transformation, then a cloth suddenly wrapped around it, and on the railing beside Byakuya was Sui-Feng. Before Byakuya could even reacted Sui-Feng slammed her foot into his sword and launched off him, landing next to Hinata.

"m-mom, thank Kami you're here" said Hinata.

Byakuya looked up, then pulled the cloth from his sword.

"well, well. I never thought I see the traitorous Sui-Feng again" said Byakuya "I thought you said you'd never be caught dead with a human, didn't you say Rukia was discussing for falling in love with a human."

"shut your mouth" growled Sui-Feng "that was the old me"

Byakuya just sneered, as he held up his sword again, then turned it up side down.

"Byakuya, you cant be serious?" said Ukitake.

"I am" said Byakuya

Sui-Feng knew what he was about to do, there was only one thing she could do. Sui-Feng quickly turned around and grabbed Hinata, then flashed away as fast as she could. Being a former captain she knows how the law works around here, Rukia will be put back into her cell, and wait for her executions, which she planed to stop, Hanataro will be sent to his captain to receive punishment, and Ganju will be thrown in the holding cell with the rest of the group. No one was gonna die, today, or anytime soon, not on her watch.

=== Cave ===

"what the fuck mom" yelled Hinata "why did we run?"

"because he was about to use Bankai" said Sui-Feng "and if he did, we where all gonna die"

"so you left them to die?" yelled Hinata

"No, the moment we left, we would have had to stop…it's the law" said Sui-Feng "Rukia is a high criminal, there only gonna kill her at the Sokyoku hill, Hanataro fate is in the hands of his captain, and Ganju will be thrown in the holding cell till they decide what to do with him…but that will be weeks till they decide"

"weeks? We don't have weeks" yelled Hinata "the final around of the Chunin exam is in a few weeks"

"I KNOW" said Sui-Feng "that's why we'll use the 3 day before Rukia execution to train"

"train? Your serious? Is 3 days of training gonna make a different" asked Hinata

Sui-Feng smiled and nodded.

"yup…get ready Hinata" said Sui-Feng "your about to learn Bankai"

=== Holding Cell ===

Mana slammed her hands down on the table, and glared at the hand cuffed Sakura.

"I getting pissed" yelled Mana "tell me what you did with Aizen"

"I keep telling you, you the fuck is Aizen" yelled Sakura "the only person I fought was the Mayuri freak"

Mana let out a loud growl and flipped the table off to the side, hoping to scare Sakura…it didn't. Mana sighed, not gonna get any answers from the girl, she returned her to her cell, and left. Sakura lay back on her bed, and snaked her arm around Nemu who was cuddling up to her.

"are you ok master?" asked Nemu

"I'm fine" said Sakura.

"master? We've only been here 2 day, you already got a girl calling you master?" said Tsunade

Sakura turned to look at Tsunade and grinned, then flashed her the peace sigh.

"yup" said Sakura. "I saved her"

"did you forget what Rukia looks like?" said Orihime "its ok, it happens to me to"

The door opened and everyone looked over, Ukitake hauled the beaten Ganju into his own cell, then left. Everyone looked over at him.

"dude, what happened, you look like shit" said Tsunade

Ganju let out a gargled groan.

"I feel like it, that Byakuya didn't show me a shred of mercy" said Ganju "the Ukitake guy is the only reason I'm alive"

"Ukitake is one of the oldest soul reapers, and he's one to obey the law to the t" said Nemu

=== Squad 4 ===

Hanataro was standing before his captain, who was not happy. She sat on her captains seat and looked down at Hanataro, Ukitake's 3rd seats where behind him, making sure he would try to run away

"Hanataro, what you've done is a serious crime" said Unohana "are you aware of that?"

Hanataro looked up at Unohana and nodded.

"yes ma'am" said Hanataro, shaking

Unohana sighed, she held her head and gently shook it, she got up and started to leave the room, she didn't want to look at him, the first law breaker in squad 4 history

"Hanataro…you of all people should know." said Unohana as she reach the door "those you break the rules are scum"

Unohana was about to open the door, the got the surprise of her life.

"but those who abound there friend are worse then scum" said Hanataro "I'm proud of what I did, even if I failed"

Unohana turned towards Hanataro, her eyes narrowed. Ukitake's 3rd seats filched hard at seeing her gaze, and they weren't even the targets.

"what did you say?" asked Unohana

"I said, I'm proud. I tried to save Rukia, I'm proud of what I did" said Hanataro "and I'd gladly do it again"

Unohana let go of the door and walked over to Hanataro, she towered over him and looked him in the eye, Hanataro looked right back and didn't break eye contact.

"your personal feelings about someone doesn't give you the right to break the law" said Unohana.

"what if Isane got in trouble" countered Hanataro

Unohana slightly filched at that, the thought of her in trouble made her sad.

"your saying if she was about to be executed, you wouldn't try to save her" said Hanataro "you'd just sit back and watch, watch your best friend die"

Unohana broke eye contact, she looked down and bite her bottom lip, the law stats she couldn't do a thing…but Isane mean ever thing to her, she do anything to help her, but that would make her a criminal, but she's work so hard to get to there she is, but she'd never have gotten here without Isane.

"see, you don't know what you'd do, do you" said Hanataro.

Unohana looked up, her mouth wide open, trying to find he voice. Isane eyes where wide, no one has ever shaking Unohana like that. At the moment Zazie and Nel came running in, giggling and laughing as they chased each other, Zazie suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, then turned to Hanataro.

"you was with Zazie sister" said Zazie

"y-your sister?" said Hanataro, then notcied what she just did "do you mean Hinata Inuzuka?"

Zazie nodded her head, then sniffed more.

"you was with mommy to?" said Zazie "where is they?"

"huh…I don't know, they went somewhere" said Hanataro

"is they ok? They not in twoble is they?" asked Zazie

Hanataro looked up at Unohana, not knowing how to respond, Unohana bit her lip, then turned around.

'_I'm gonna send a message to central 46, I'm not gonna let this little girls family di_e' thought Unohana

=== Sui-Feng and Hinata, Hidden Cave ===

Hinata looked around the large cave they where hiding in, it was huge, about the size of Kisuke's training room.

"holy shit, what is this place?" asked Hinata

"it's a place where Yoruichi trained me" said Sui-Feng "now its where I'm gonna train you"

Hinata turned around to see her mother holding a weird statue like thing, then tilted her head.

"the fuck is that?" asked Hinata

"this is a Tenshintai, its an item used by the stealth force, its used to train with your Zanpakutō, to reach Bankai faster" said Sui-Feng "Kisuke made it"

"Bankai, there you go using that word again, what dose Bankai mean?" asked Hinata

Sui-Feng smiled, then chuckled.

"what if I where to tell you, that a Zanpakutō haves 2 releases" said Sui-Feng

Hinata raised and eye brow, then smiled.

"I'd say, tell me more" said Hinata

Sui-Feng nodded and cleared her throat.

"well, as I said, a Zanpakutō has two releases, Shikai and Bankai. Shikai is just a taste of you Zanpakutō's true power, it gets you use to it…Bankai is the real deal, the Zanpakutō's true power" said Sui-Feng, who pointed to the Tenshintai "stab this with your Zanpakutō, and it will take the form of Zanpakutō spirit, and you'll have 3 days to train"

"3 days? Why not more" asked Hinata

"cause 3 is all you'll need" said Sui-Feng "now, the choice is yours and your al-" started Sui-Feng, but was cut off then Hinata slammed Zangetsu into it

"I'm not about to back down" said Hinata

Sui-Feng smiled, and gently shook her head.

'_so impatient, she didn't let me finish, Hinata…I hope you realize what you doing' _thought Sui-Feng '_cause if you fail, you'll never be able to reach Bankai'_

Hinata pulled her sword out of the Tenshintai, and it started to shake. Her sword disappeared and Zangetsu was now standing before her.

"well, seeing how you're the Zanpakutō, you get to choice the method of fighting" said Sui-Feng

"what do you mean" asked Hinata

"**in order to gain Bankai, you must make your Zanpakut****ō****, namely me, submit to you in a fight or contest of there choice, you must prove your worthy of Bankai**" said Zangetsu, bent down and touched the ground.

Large swords started to grow out of the ground and the side of the mountains, there where hundreds of them, they all looked similar to Zangetsu in size, but the shapes where all different.

"**if you wish to gain Bankai, you must find the real Zangetsu, and beat me before I kill you**" said Zangetsu, holding up a Zangetsu copy. "**get ready, this is the only time allow you to grab a sword**"

Hinata bend down and picked up a fake one to and got into her stance. Already thinking of ways to find the real Zangetsu, the two then charge at each other.

=== hours later ===

Hinata slides across the ground as Zangetsu attack shatters her 7th sword

"HINATA, GET UP" yelled Sui-Feng

"**don't**" said Zangetsu "**if she is unable to get up on her own, I'll get her up**"

Zangetsu jumped in the air and came down at Hinata, his sword slamming right between her legs.

"HOLY SHIT" screamed Hinata, crawling away then getting to her feet.

Hinata grabbed other sword and charged at Zangetsu, only for it to shatter again.

"oh, come on" cried Hinata

Zangetsu quickly swings again and rips open Hinata chest, blood spilling every where.

"**as I said, only the real Zangetsu will beat me**" said Zangetsu "**all of these swords are a fragment of you soul, the real one is your will to fight. That sword was a brittle part of you, if you cant find strength in your own soul, forget about Bankai"**

Hinata looked up at Zangetsu and nodded, the ran to the nears sword to fight again.

=== many hours later ===

Hinata blocked Zangetsu strike and slid backwards, her sword managed to stay intact, she charged at Zangetsu again, determent to break his sword, forcing him to temporally retreat. Hinata contacted with Zangetsu blade, then counter quickly. Zangetsu jumped into the air and throw his sword down, shattering her sword.

"DAMN IT" yelled Hinata, turning away to look for a new sword.

"**DON'T TAKE YOUR EYE OFF THE OPPONENT**" yelled Zangetsu, drilling his fist into her face, sending her into a boulder.

Hinata coughed up blood and started at Zangetsu as he held a new sword.

"**that was sword 66**" said Zangetsu

Zangetsu was about to attack again, but changed back into the Tenshintai. Hinata looked over to see Sui-Feng kneeling on the ground panting.

"that's it for today" said Sui-Feng "le-lets go to the hot spring

=== Moments later ===

Hinata slid her naked body into the hot water, and let out a relaxing sigh, it felt so good. She looked over and blushed as her mom got in, she's only see her mother naked once, and that was when she was drunk off her ass. Sui-Feng looked up at Hinata and smiled, then gesture her to come over.

"come here sweetie" said Sui-Feng "lets have a little fun"

Hinata eyes widen, it was tempting, but she need to save her strength.

"mom, now's not the time…I need my energy for tomorrow" said Hinata

Sui-Feng waved it off, still grinning

"haven't you noticed, this spring have massive healing properties" said Sui-Feng

Hinata looked down at her chest, and noticed all her wounds where gone, come to think it, she felt fan-fucking-tactic.

"come sweetie, let me just fire one load in your ass, that's all I want" said Sui-Feng "unless you beg for more"

Hinata bite her lip, she did need a little release, but she didn't really think this was the time, but if she didn't go it willingly, Sui-Feng might try to rape her.

"fine, one time in my ass" said Hinata, swimming over.

Sui-Feng smiled and Hinata climbed up on her lap.

"that's a good girl" said Sui-Feng, then kissed Hinata gently on the lips.

Sui-Feng reach down squeezed her ass, then lifted her up and pushed her cock up Hinata ass. Hinata moaned as felt her mother big cock up her ass, then kissed her hard, Hinata need this. Sui-Feng pushed her tongue into Hinata's mouth and started to trust her cock in and out of Hinata hard, Hinata moaned into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Sui-Feng and enjoyed the ass fucking she was getting.

=== Next day ===

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around, her mother as laying beside her, a look of happiness still on her face. Hinata got up, and with a yawn started to morning work out. Sui-Feng was also up now, and she was watching her daughter do the daily Inuzuka work out, she smiled as Hinata reminded her of herself when she was young.

"how lone do you plan to stand there, Renji" asked Sui-Feng, turning around to face him

Renji just grinned, his sword in his hand, and Goku and Viper behind him.

"don't mind us, where just here to train in Bankai to save Rukia" said Renji

Sui-Feng nodded, then started to channel Reishi back into the Tenshintai.

"Hinata, let resume training" said Sui-Feng.

Hinata looked up and nodded, then raced to find a sword before Zangetsu appears. Renji watched as Zangetsu burst from a mountain side and swung his sword at Hinata, it only took a few seconds for Renji to figure out what they where doing.

"she's training in Bankai as well" asked Renji

Sui-Feng nodded her head and smiled.

"that's right" said Sui-Feng

Goku and Viper watched closing as Hinata started to twist her body to dodge Zangetsu's strikes, then she used her claws to push him back and try to strike him…resulting in her sword shattering

"come on two, lets train" said Renji walking away

Goku and Viper looked up and nodded, and followed there master.

=== Hours Later ===

Renji walked back up to Sui-Feng, Sui-Feng looked over and saw him cover in dust and bruise.

"finished?" asked Sui-Feng

Renji nodded, then turn his attention to Hinata.

"you think she can do it?" asked Renji "in the time over given her"

"of course, she's an Inuzuka" said Sui-Feng "Inuzuka's don't know that meaning of the word cant, or give up…why?"

Renji looked over at Sui-Feng, and sighed.

"Rukia is to be executed tomorrow after noon." said Renji.

"TOMORROW" yelled Sui-Feng, making Hinata and Zangetsu stop there fight.

Hinata and Zangetsu flashed over to figure out what's happening.

"yeah, tomorrow…this isn't making since" said Renji "why is central 46 trying so hard to execute her"

Sui-Feng bite her lip, she had a theory.

"this isn't good, Hinata needs more time…Renji, if you could stall for a long as you can, giving us a few more day"

"MOM" yelled Hinata, cutting her off. "you're the one that said three days, and now you back out."

Sui-Feng mouth opened, she saw Hinata grinning the Inuzuka grin.

"I'll master Bankai by tomorrow, or die trying" said Hinata turning to Zangetsu "no more holding back, kay. Come at me with your full strength."

Zangetsu was surprised Hinata was able to tell, he nodded and motion her to return to the field. Once they where there, Zangetsu started to manifest clones.

"**get ready, cause the kid glove are off…master**" said Zangetsu.

Sui-Feng and Renji watched as Hinata grinned and readied herself ageist the Zangetsu army, unknowing holding the real Zangetsu, they all charged at Hinata, who was grinning wildly, then jumped toward the ground. She swung her sword…and unleashed a wave of energy.


	33. The Ultimate Showdown's

=== Day of Execution, Noon, Sokyoku Hill ===

Rukia stood before a few of the captains, where the other where was unknown, making Masamune upset.

"this is bull shit, where is everyone, all captain must attend an execution" yelled Masamune "Captain Kenpachi, Captain Unohana, Captain Gin, Captain Tosen, Captain Sajin, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Mayuri…on top of that, Captain Aizen is STILL MISSING"

Yamamoto looked over, shaking a little, then shrugged.

"if I heard correctly, I think the Ryoka might be trying to escape" said Yamamoto

"there needs to be that many captains?" asked Masamune

Yamamoto sighed and rubbed is head.

"Kenpachi is leading the escape…he wants to fight the Ryoka that beat him" said Yamamoto

Masamune opened his mouth, then closed it, he started at Yamamoto for a while.

"you shitting me?" asked Masamune.

Yamamoto shook his head and sighed again.

"sadly no, captain Tosen and Sajin are taking care of that problem now." said Yamamoto

"and the others?" asked Date

"Mayuri is still nursing his wounds, captain Unohana said she refused to see the death of a innocent soul reaper, as to where Hitsugaya and Gin are, I'm not sure" said Yamamoto

Masamune turned to Isane, who was here on behave of Unohana, then narrowed his eyes.

"why is it you showed up" asked Masamune.

Isane looked up and smiled.

"well, with how strong one of the Ryoka is reported to be, I want to be close to my sister and protect her." said Isane, looking over at her sister Kiyone, 3rd seat of squad 13

Kiyone looked over and groans.

"I can take care of myself Isane" said Kiyone

Masamune looked over at Kiyone, then back to Isane, and nodded. Then he looked over at Rukia and walked up to her.

"any last request?" asked Masamune

"if I asked you to set me free, would you?" asked Rukia

Masamune shook his head, making Rukia sigh.

"then I have two…1st I'd like to say good-bye to Byakuya" said Rukia.

Masamune looked over at Byakuya, and motion him to come over. Byakuya walked up to Rukia, just in time for her to spit in his face.

"you never deserved Hisana's love" growled Rukia "I hope you die"

Byakuya just stared at Rukia, didn't say a thing…then he turned around, and walked away

"ok…and your second?" asked Masamune, snickering at Byakuya

"spare the Ryoka, there my friend, there only here to save me, they mean no harm." said Rukia

Masamune closed his eyes and nodded.

"very well, after your exaction, I will let them go" said Masamune

Nanao leaned to her captain and whispered.

"how cruel, he has no intention of doing such a thing" whispered Nanao

"I know, but it to ease her mind" said Shunsui

Nanao looked towards Rukia, and watched as she started to float to the top of the Sokyoku. The pillar activated and made her body move into position, it move her arms out so not to attempted to shield herself… not like it'd help.

"activate the Sokyoku" yelled Masamune

The ropes holding the Sokyoku down snapped and broke, they started to twirls around the sword as it then transformed into a gigantic phoenix. though she was staring at her death, Rukia was smiling.

'_maybe it's the thought of my friends being save…goodbye Hinata, Goodbye Tatsuki' _thought Rukia, closing her eyes '_goodbye…Orihime'_

The Sokyoku charged towards Rukia, Rukia felt the heat from the birds massive flames, it felt like it was one top of her… so why doesn't it kill her.

Rukia opened her eyes to see a figure in front of her, with the bright light of the Sokyoka's flames behind the figure, Rukia couldn't make it out.

"that was a close call" said the Figure

Rukia squinted her eyes, then they widened.

"H-Hisana?" asked Rukia, seeing her sister before her "y-your alive?"

Hisana? tilted her head.

"Hisana? Who the fuck is that" said the Hisana look alike.

Rukia squinted her eyes harder, the image of Hisana faded away to reveal Hinata. Hinata just grinned wildly as she was standing on air, she was tickled pink with her new ability. Down below everyone was awe struck with what was happening.

"s-she's blocked it" said Masamune "not even I could to that"

"h-how…its not possible" said Mana "the Sokyoku is the strongest Zanpakutō ever, no one should be able to block it"

The Sokyoku pushed hard at Hinata, making her jump.

"oh shit, forgot about you" said Hinata, turning around to face it

The Sokyoku pulled back and attempted to attack again, that's when two captains put there plan into action. Captain Ukitake and Shunsui, they pulled out a Shihoin Shield, using there reishi, they activated the Shield, a long rope wrapped around the birds neck, then they canalled more reishi into it. Mana's eyes widened, she remembers seeing that when she was just a 3rd seat, it's a powerful weapon, she turned to her lieutenant, who was picking his nose.

"STOP THEM YOU FOOL" yelled Mana, as she started her charge

Omaeda looked up, a dumb look on his face

"Huh?" said Omaeda

Its was to late, the Sokyoku shattered, its piece rained down on the hill, Yamamoto and Masamune where pissed.

"the fucks wrong with you" yelled Masamune

"you two, I'm shocked at your betrayal" said Yamamoto

"now now, didn't you tell us if we had a gut feeling to go for it" said Shunsui

"yes, you told us to stand up for what we believe in" said Ukitake

"not if it means betraying the soul society" said Yamamoto

Shunsui and Ukitake flashed away, Masamune and Yamamoto followed, Yukimura followed his captain while lieutenant of squad one stood behind. Up on the stand Hinata pulled Zangetsu off her back and destroyed Rukia's bonds, Hinata then grabbed Rukia and jumped towards the ground.

'_where's Renji…he said he'd help' _thought Hinata

=== Renji ===

"let me in" yelled Renji "I'm in a hurry"

The two guards shook there head.

"she is not here" said the first

"therefore you must leave" said the second

"DAMN IT, WITCH STUPID FUCKERS HIDE MY PIPE AGAIN" boomed a female voice

"master Kukaku, here it is, you left it in the bathroom" came a other female voice

Renji raised an eyebrow, the two guard stepped aside to let Renji in.

=== Hinata ===

Once Hinata touched the three lieutenant where on her, Hinata slammed her sword into the ground and set Rukia on the ground, then turned towards them.

'_what is she doing, she cant fight three lieutenants at the same time_' thought Rukia, falling to the ground, still in a weakened state

"CRUSH, GENETSUBURI" yelled Omaeda

"BITE, GONRYOMARU" yelled lieutenant of squad one

"RUN, ITEGUMO" yelled Isane

=== Kiyone ===

All there sword transformed into there shikai states, Kiyone watched as her sister was about to attack the Ryoka.

"go Isane" cheered Kiyone, but was soon on the ground, two black pistols in her face.

"FIND YOUR SIGHT, MAGOICHI" growled Mana "you aided your traitorous captain you piece of trash"

Isane stopped her advance on the Ryoka and was horrified, she ran toward Captain Mana, and quickly pushed her off of Kiyone, angering her.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata watched as her two opponents advanced on her, once they where within striking distant Hinata attacked. Not even drawing her sword she struck the two and destroyed there sword with ease, sending them flying backwards. Hinata grinned wildly, she reach back and pulled Zangetsu out of the ground, she spun around and blocked a strike from Byakuya, that was aimed at Rukia

"hello asshole" said Hinata.

=== Kenpachi ===

Kenpachi was leading the Ryoka to safety, till Captain Sajin and Tosen cut them off, making them all split up…all but Orihime and Hanataro, who was once again…in the wrong place at the right time.

"Kenpachi, what are you doing" yelled Sajin

"helping the Ryoka, duh" said Kenpachi. "if I help them, Hinata might spar with me"

"your doing this for your own selfish reason, you will die" said Tosen.

Sajin and Tosen pulled out there swords, as did Kenpachi. Yachiru hopped off his back and stepped back, getting ready to watch a fight.

=== Central 46 ===

Toshiro and Rangiku walked up to the door, where the defiance system activated.

"captain, what are we doing here?" asked Rangiku

"check something out, things aint making since, Rukia's crimes are small compared to most ever done…so why execute her?" said Toshiro

Toshiro pulled out his sword and cut down the metal bars blocking his path, then raised an eyebrow.

"captain, have you gone crazy" yelled Rangiku

"no…I think something is wrong, the alarms…t-they aint going off" said Toshiro, quickly rushing in.

"Captain" yelled Rangiku, following him

=== Tsunade and Shizune ===

Tsunade and Shizune where running thought a large opening, then Shunsui flashed in front of her, making her crash. Tsunade instantly pulled back her fist, making him wave his hands.

"easy, easy…I'm on your side" said Shunsui "we just destroyed the Sokyoku, the executioner"

"yes, and now your gonna pay for that" growled Masamune, pulling out his six light saber. "get ready to taste some dragon claws

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and put up her fist, Yamamoto raise his eye brow and shot a wave of reishi towards them, Shizune and Nanao almost faint. Tsunade turned to help, but Shunsui caught them both.

"don't worry, she'll be safe" said Shunsui, flashing away only to return a second later.

Shunsui and Ukitake pulled out there swords, as did Yukimura and Yamamoto.

Everyone unleashed there spiritual pressure at the same time, destroying the tile ground under there feet, then every charged.

=== Mana ===

Mana held Isane and Kiyone at gun point, the two tried to escape…but didn't far

"any last words?" asked Mana

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" yelled a voice.

Mana looked towards the source of the voice, and got a foot to the face, delivered by Sui-Feng. Mana fell backwards and slide across the ground, Sui-Feng landed and turned her head to Kiyone and Isane.

"RUN" yelled Sui-Feng

Not needing to be told twice, they ran away. Mana got up and wiped the blood from her lips, she glared angrily at Sui-Feng

"you fucking bitch" growled Mana "how dare you show your face here"

Sui-Feng pulled her sword off her back, then active it.

"I don't want to hurt you" said Sui-Feng

Mana threw her head back and laughed.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH" yelled Mana, firing her guns at Sui-Feng

=== Hinata ===

Hinata blocked other strike from Byakuya, who was getting somewhat angry. Hinata jumped away and landed in a created they made, Hinata looked up at Byakuya and frowned.

"what possible reason do you have to frown, you've blocked all attacks I've made towards Rukia, you haven't gotten hit yet" said Byakuya "so why frown?"

"use your Bankai" said Hinata

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, then shook his head.

"you are not worthy of Bankai" said Byakuya

Hinata let out a loud 'HA', then swung her sword to the side.

"then why try it 2 days ago? I was worthy then, I'm still worthy now" said Hinata

"you are not" said Byakuya.

Hinata just shrugged her shoulder, then extend her arms, holding Zangetsu tight.

"fine, looks like I'll just have to force you to use it" said Hinata " BANKAI"

A pillar of reishi covered Hinata, making Byakuya and Rukia turn away from the light, then the light and dust died down Hinata was in her black sleeveless shirt, and was holding a long black katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu" said Hinata

Rukia started at Tensa Zangetsu, she ran the name over and over again in her mind.

'_why dose that name sound so…familiar?_' thought Rukia

Byakuya frowned, then scoffed.

"that, is not a bankai, its way to small, how dare you mock the soul society" said Byakuya "I am well aware you 'ninja's' have abilities to trick you opponents"

Hinata readied herself, she gripped her sword tightly.

"you…human hybrid, you could never cut me with such a tiny sword" said Byakuya, then he suddenly felt pain, he looked to his left to see Hinata sword slice his cheek.

After cutting his cheek Hinata flashed back to Rukia and grinned.

"never say never" said Hinata

Byakuya glared at Hinata, and held up his sword.

"you'll regret not killing me" said Byakuya

Rukia's eyes widened again, those word ran thought her mind…she heard those exacted word before, but where, then it hit her.

=== Flash Back, many years ago ===

A young Rukia was cowering in fear behind her sister, Rukia had gotten hungry and stolen some food…unfortunately a soul reaper had caught her in the act, Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia would have been killed on the spot, if not for her sister and her Zanpakutō…Zangetsu.

Hisana held up her sword, now in Bankai state and smiled.

"Me regret? No, it is you who will regret" said Hisana, preparing to attack again "I'll make you regret ever trying to harm Rukia"

=== Flash Back End ===

Byakuya scoffed again.

"big words, for a weakly" said Byakuya "Scatter, Senbonzakura"

Byakuya's sword split up into thousands of cherry blossoms, at the moment Hinata flashed up near Byakuya and swung her sword, a small amount of blossoms came to defend Byakuya, while a other ground cam to Hinata back. Hinata flashed away and landed in front of Rukia, she held her sword high into the air, black reishi covered it.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

A black wave of reishi shot from Tensa Zangetsu, Byakuya's eye widened and call all of his cherry blossoms back to shield him, dust was kicked up in the air from the attack.

=== Flash Back, Hisana vs. Byakuya ===

Hisana scanned the area slowly, making sure Byakuya wouldn't get a sneak attack in.

"d-did you kill him" asked a young Rukia

Hisana narrowed her eyes, the readied herself again.

"no" said Hisana

"your not as weak as I thought" said Byakuya, as the dust died down it reviled Byakuya was forced to use his hand as well, blood dripped from his hand. "to think, someone like you has not only cut my cheek, but you wounded my hand as well"

Byakuya called Senbonzakura back into its sword state, then held it upside down.

"this is what you wanted, so be it" said Byakuya dropping his sword, having it absorb into the ground "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

A thousand giant sword grew from the ground, then shattered into millions of cherry blossoms. Hisana grinned wildly and tighten her grip.

"this is gonna be fun" said Hisana "yeah buddy, this is between you and me now, no attacking Rukia, or is it beneath you to show chivalry to an unharmed opponent"

=== Flash back end ===

Byakuya closed his eyes, then slowly opened them.

"as a captain it is my duty to kill a traitor, but I am also a noble" said Byakuya "I will agree to your term, I will not attack Rukia… until your dead at my feet"

Hinata grinned, then flashed towards Byakuya, and swung her sword, only to get swarmed by millions of blades. Hinata flashed up into the shy, only for Byakuya's attack to follow, Hinata started to swing her sword around wildly and started to knock away most if not all of the blades.

'_her speed, its grow so much in such a short time' _thought Byakuya _'guess I shouldn't be surprised, daughter of the legendary Sui-Feng'_

Byakuya was brought from his thoughts as Hinata dive bombed him, her blade ripped thought his shihakusho, just missing his skin.

"damn it" growled Hinata

=== Hitsugaya and Rangiku ===

After walking down a long flight of stairs, Hitsugaya around, and was shocked to see dead bodies everywhere. Hitsugaya and Rangiku started to check all of the bodies, checking to see if there where any survivors…sadly there wasn't, in fact the bodies where rotting

"seeing how the bodies are rotting, I'd say they've been dead for a few years" said Hitsugaya "someone's been posing as the central 46 for a long time"

"w-who would do that" said Rangiku

Hitsugaya rubbed his cheek, the out of the corner of his eye saw Izura at the top of the stairs, then he ran.

"RANGIKU, AFTER HIM" yelled Hitsugaya.

Rangiku started to chase after him, leaving her captain alone to search the place, he turned his head away from the exit for a second, then caught more moment, he turned to see it…only to see a cup fall to the ground and smash.

"getting a little jumpy" said Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya went deeper into the central 46, then heard voices, he hid himself and peeked around the corner and saw Momo, Gin…and AIZEN? Hitsugaya lend closer to hear what was happening, not noticing a inky black reishi just next to his face, and the bright pink eyes glowing under it.

=== Rangiku ===

Rangiku chased Izuru down, until he pulled out his sword and attacked Rangiku. Rangiku jumped back and glared at Izuru.

"what the hell is wrong with you, killing the central 46" yelled Rangiku.

Izuru didn't resound, he just readied his sword and attacked again intending to kill her, Rangiku easily smashed it away, her eyes saddened.

"I thought we there friends" cried Rangiku

Izuru's eyes saddened as well, but held up his sword

"Raise your head, Wabi-" started Izuru, but was suddenly grabbed, then his wrist was snapped. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Izuru dropped to the ground holding his arm, he looked up to see Nemu staring at him.

"you fucking bitch" said Izuru. "you traitorous scum"

"your one to talk" said Nemu

Rangiku walked over and readied herself to fight Nemu, Nemu just looked at her and blinked.

"shall we partake in the act of sex now?" asked Nemu

Rangiku's jaw just dropped, then she tilted her head.

"what?" said Rangiku.

=== Central 46 ===

"A-Aizen, your ok" cried Momo

Aizen smiled sweetly at her, it made Hitsugaya sick to his stomach. Momo ran up to Aizen and hugged him

"I-I thought a Ryoka got you" cried Momo

"I sorry Momo" said Aizen "goodbye"

Momo slight looked up at him, goodbye? What dose that mean. suddenly a black hand reached up and grabbed Momo, pulling her down into the abyss, right before Aizen attempted to stab her, Momo was then summoned from the abyss right next to Hitsugaya, she was shaken and scared, but not from the black hand, from Aizen's failed murder attempt. A small amount of blood dripped from Momo's wound, that black hand saved her just in time.

"t-thank you, Toshiro" said Momo

"your welcome, but that, uh that wasn't me" said Hitsugaya

"b-but you're the only person that would save me, if not you, then who" asked Momo

"me" came a voice

Hitsugaya jumped, the voice being right next to him, he turned his head to see the black reishi on the wall opening up, and Sakuichi stepped down to the ground, once on the ground her black wings opened up and she stood tall.

"you…you're the Ryoka that injured Mayuri" said Hitsugaya

Sakuichi looked over, then nodded.

"yes…are you here to avenge him?" asked Sakuichi

"hell no, that asshole deserved to feel that level of pain" said Hitsugaya

Sakuichi nodded her head, then turned back to Aizen. She put her hands up ready to fight.

"this man…is evil" said Sakuichi

"yes, I can fell it to" said Hitsugaya, pulling out his sword "BANKAI"

=== Hinata vs. Byakuya ===

Hinata started to twist her body, Tensa Zangetsu in her hand.

"**TUNNELING FANG"** yelled Hinata

Hinata barreled towards Byakuya at high speed, Byakuya tried to attack her with Senbonzakura, but her sword just knocked them all back, Byakuya jumped out of the way in time to dodge the attack, but not what happened next.

===Flash Back===

Hisana managed to get behind Byakuya, then swung Tensa Zangetsu with all her might.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO" **yelled Hisana

Byakuya turned around and blocked the attack with Senbonzakura, Hisana flashed behind him, then to his left, the right, then front. Hisana was now dancing around him, showing off her speed, moving so fast she was creating after images.

"the fist time we meet, you said I was slow" mocked Hisana "am I still to slow for you?"

=== Flash back end ===

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, he swung his arm out, making Senbonzakura make a circular attack.

"don't get cocky girl" said Byakuya "your still to slow to fight me"

Hinata grinned, then tossed Tensa Zangetsu up into the air and went thought hand sighs.

"**WOLF STYLE" **yelled Hinata, then vanished from sight, appearing high in the air above Byakuya **"GETSUGA TENSHO"**

=== Sui-Feng vs. Mana ===

Mana's guns where discarded to the ground, she was unable to hit Sui-Feng with them, she thought punch after punch at Sui-Feng, who easily dodged them. Hot tears flowed from Mana's eyes, she hated Sui-Feng so much…how dare she, how dare she leave and not take her.

"you're a hypocrite" cried Mana "you where so fucking angry then Yoruichi did this to you"

Sui-Feng ducked a kick, a sad expression on her face

"I know, I'm sorry" said Sui-Feng "but after what I learned…after I started a family, I couldn't go back"

Mana tried swipe kicked Sui-Feng, who jumped over it. Mana threw a punched, Sui-Feng caught it.

"stop" said Sui-Feng "you know more then anybody, you cant beat me"

Mana's eyes tear up, she fell to the ground and stared to cry.

"I-is that why…is that why you don't love me?" cried Mana

Sui-Feng shook her head.

"no…I just, don't feel that way about you" said Sui-Feng "your beautiful, smart and strong…but I just don't feel that way about you"

Mana turned away, still crying. Sui-Feng bend down and rubbed Mana's cheek.

"you'll meet someone someday" said Sui-Feng

=== Hinata vs. Byakuya ===

Hinata now in a free fall held her sword straight up, or in this case down. She twisted her body and started to spin, making a new move on the fly.

"**WOLF STYLE: TUNNELING DRILL" **yelled Hinata

Hinata went slamming down into the ground just behind Byakuya, making him wonder why she didn't try to hit him, his question was soon answered as Hinata burst from the ground just under him, with the angel she was at she couldn't swing Zangestu, so she just swung her leg out and kicked him in the neck. Byakuya feet slid across the dirt, coming to a stop he popped his neck and scowls.

"I growing tired of this" said Byakuya "**Senkei**"

All of Byakuya's cherry blossoms started to surround Hinata and Byakuya, forming a large dome around them, Rukia was just outside the dome. Hinata watched as all of the cherry blossom became bright pink katanas, it was dark in the area, no light yet it was clear as day.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya, looking at Hinata "you only the second person to see this"

=== Flashes Back ===

"you're the first to see this" said Byakuya "you should be honored"

Hisana looked around at all of the swords, she looked behind her to see Rukia was out of the attack range of this move, then looked back at Byakuya.

"so?" said Hisana "there something special about this move?"

=== Flash Back End ===

"yes, I swore to only use this move" said Byakuya "on those I wish to kill"

Hinata smirked, she must really be pissing him off if he's using his strongest moves. Hinata readied herself, then charged Byakuya.

=== Central 46 ===

Momo was hiding behind a black ice structure Sakuichi and Toshiro made for her, the two where fight Aizen and Gin, but it was rather hard. It was reviled Aizen's true sword ability was illusions, and seeing how Hitsugaya had no why to fight that, Sakuichi had to undue the illusion and help him out countless times.

=== Kenpachi ===

"such elation" yelled Kenpachi, fighting Tosen and his bankai.

Tosen's bankai robbed the victim of there sense, but it didn't slow Kenpachi down one bit. Hanataro was left to fight Sajin, who wasn't really trying…he knew Hanataro wasn't a real threat, but he was annoying. Hanataro punched and kicked at Sajin, who was holding him back with one finger. Sajin let out a sigh, then rubbed his head.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU" yelled a voice

Zabimaru stretched out towards Sajin, who had to duck to avoid the blade. Renji came running up and swung Zabimaru again, covered in many bruise.

"w-what happened to you?" asked Hanataro, use his sword to heal Renji, not noticing the red bar filling up.

"I was gonna help Hinata save Rukia, but Sui-Feng said I should get some back up" said Renji

"who" asked Hanataro

=== Kukaku ===

Kukaku was standing on top of Jidanbo, throwing fireworks all around her, causing trouble for everyone.

"BURN, BURN, HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kukaku

=== Renji ===

"yeah… I don't see why we need her help" said Renji

=== Hinata vs. Byakuya ===

Byakuya now wielding two swords swung at Hinata, who was dodge to the best of her ability. Byakuya threw one of the swords at Hinata and grazed her cheek, the other grazed her sides. Ever since Byakuya used Senkei, the fights gone one sided.

'_what going on, why is he so fast now' _thought Hinata.

Byakuya vanished from Hinata's sight, who franticly started to look around…the got stabbed in the back.

'_t-this isn't happening…I was going so good' _thought Hinata, falling to the ground.

"your so slow" said Byakuya "you obviously at you limit, human"

Hinata looked up, all she could do was growl. Byakuya held his sword high into the air, and quickly brought it down on Hinata.

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade ducked an attack from Yukimura, and tried to push, only to be blocked with his Zanpakutō.

"your power burns brightly, so sad you are the enemy" said Yukimura.

Suddenly a huge pillar of black reishi appeared on the Sokyoku hill, making everyone look over at it.

" a hollow, at this time, perfect, just fucking perfect" yelled Masamune.

=== Renji ===

The fighting here stop to, Renji looked at the pillar, and tilted his head. Kenpachi still fighting Tosen felt it, then exploded with excitement and beat Tosen.

"that power, that's the kinda of power I'm talking about" yelled Kenpachi, turning his attention to Sajin. "after I beat you, I'll go fight her"

=== Sakuichi ===

Sakuichi didn't have time to stop, she ducked Gin's blade, and charged Aizen and attack…other illusion.

'_Hinata' _thought Sakuichi

=== Sui-Feng ===

After felling the huge increase in reishi Sui-Feng fall to the ground, Mana instinctively held on to her former captain for protection

=== Hinata ===

Byakuya stood there, blood dripping from his newest wound, but who could have case it…Hinata was injured, kinda right. Hinata was standing up again, a wolf mask on her upper face, Atanih as awakend, her sword ramped thought Byakuya's hand, it stopping just before his neck.

"**well, well…looks like someone got lucky" **snickered Atanih

Byakuya looked up, he managed to flashes away, panting hard.

'_that was close' _thought Byakuya '_I thought that was a kill blow, I stabbed her in the neck'_

Atanih tilted her head, then let out a demonic laugh.

"**what's wrong Hinata, your so fucking weak I had to jump in**" said Atanih

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, she was… insulting herself, something's not right.

"who…are you" asked Byakuya

Atanih tilted her head, the turned to Byakuya and bowed, then flipped him off.

"**names Atanih Akuzuni" **snickered Atanih

Byakuya slight tilted his head, his eyes studied Atanih, he manage to get a look at her evil eyes.

'_d-did she get possessed by a hollow? Or was she already a hollow' _thought Byakuya

Atanih smiled, then charged towards Byakuya with blinding speeds, Byakuya readied himself. Atanih flashed away, Byakuya started to look around for her, and got drill in the stomach with her fist.

"**fooled ya**" snickered Atanih

Atanih spun around and kicked Byakuya in the neck, sending him bouncing of the ground. Byakuya quickly jumped up and with a flick of his wrist made his sword start raining down. Atanih threw her head back and let loose a bone chilling wail, and destroyed all of the falling blades. Byakuya was shocked, this girls power is now thought the roof, Byakuya extend his hand and pointed his finger at her.

"6 bars of-ack" Byakuya started to chat his favorite move, but Atanih flashed over and snapped his wrist

"hehe, don't think so" laugh Atanih

Byakuya looked at Atanih in the eye again, and saw a cold heated monster, if he where to die here he just had to know one thing.

"are you…a hollow" asked Byakuya

Atanih scoffed and turned her head.

"**why would I tell yo…ack**" cried Atanih, letting go of Byakuya and stepping away, she was holding her mask **"w-what are you doing, I was about to kill him**"

Byakuya stood there, unsure of what was happening, he watched as Hinata, or as she now calls herself, Atanih reached up and started to pull on the mask.

"I don't want you help" yelled Hinata

"**but you need it you weak little bitch**" yelled Atanih

"no…I…DON'T" screamed Hinata, ripping from mask from her face.

Hinata panted heavily, then turned to Byakuya grinning.

"sorry about that…interruption" said Hinata "I hope she didn't hurt you to bad…that's my job"

Byakuya stared at Hinata, slightly confused as to what happened.

'_that wasn't her I was fight moments ago, so if I where to die…she wouldn't have won…it would have be that Atanih person' _thought Byakuya

Hinata panted and readied herself

"but I'm guessing that's not the case" said Hinata "your about out of energy to…huh?"

Byakuya nodded his head, Hinata smiled and held out her sword.

"so…lets end this, right here, right now" said Hinata "no more tricks, just a straight out sword fight, deal"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Hinata

"you ninja's are masters at lying, how can I trust you" asked Byakuya

"I'll swear on my nendo, I will only use my sword" said Hinata

"your…nendo?" asked Byakuya

"yes, my nendo, my ninja way…if I break the deal, I means I'm nothing" said Hinata

Byakuya nodded, he summoned two swords and readied himself.

"and I'll swear on my noble status" said Byakuya

The two stared each other down, sizing each other up.

"it's a shame I have to kill you, I enjoyed this fight" said Hinata

Byakuya took in those words, and smiled, yes smiled.

"I agree, even I have had fun fighting you" said Byakuya

The two then charged each other, there swords started to clashes and smash, saddening sparks every where.

=== Unohana ===

Unohana tucked Nel and Zazie in for there, she was about leave, the Nel spoke.

"where is nice lady going?" asked a sleepy Nel

"I'm going to central 46, to talk to the council, there I lot of people fighting each other right now…over the life of one girl, I'm gonna go to the council and beg then spare her" said Unohana.

"oh…to bad they die" yawned Nel "daddy said they need die, for his plan"

Unohana's ears perked, she turned to Nel in shock.

"y-your daddy?" asked Unohana

"yeah…he, uh…he want the Hogyoku that Rukia has" said Nel, nearly asleep "he tried getting it from captain of…uh, 12th person along time ago"

Unohana started to think, and think hard, the last captain she of squad 12 was Kisuke, he was the one that started inviting stuff for them, and if it where Mayuri that made it they'd have been told.

"d-do you remember his name?" asked Unohana "please, sweet, please remember"

Nel let out another yawn, she closed her eyes.

"Nel know names, Nel never forget daddy and uncle names"

Unohana was shocked to hear there was more, she nodded her head.

"tell me, I want to…meet them" said Unohana

=== Renji ===

Renji and Kenpachi where now fighting agents Sajin's bankai, a big fricken giant. Lucky was on there side, even if they got hurt, Hanataro would just run up and heal them with his Zanpakutō, the meter was pass the red point, and was just store more and more energy.

"attention soul reapers and Ryoka" came Unohana's voice, talking to everyone in the Seireitei

All over the soul society people stopped fight…all put two groups.

=== Sakuichi and Toshiro ===

"after talking to a little Arrancar girl I have grim news to tell you all" said Unohana

Sakuichi and Toshiro both attacked at the same time, there moves fused together making a large black ice dragon, the move crashed behind them and froze the ground. Aizen and Gin, knew what the new was, they quickly flashed away.

=== Hinata vs. Byakuya ===

Hinata and Byakuya didn't slow down there attacks one bit, right now the outside world meant nothing to them, the two where both determent to kill each other, one wanted to save Rukia, the other wanted her dead.

"we have 3 traitors among us…they betrayed us many many years ago" said Unohana

Hinata and Byakuya charged each other again, this could be hit, this attack might decide to fate of Rukia.

"they murders central, the criminal…I mean, Rukia is innocent, repeat Rukia is innocent" said Unohana

Hinata and Byakuya both stopped there blades from ripping into each other, both had there sword right at each others necks, both slightly bleeding…the fight was a drawn.

"Rukia's innocent, we have no reason to fight" said Byakuya

"your right, its pointless to fight now" said Hinata

Hinata and Byakuya deactivate there sword, Hinata turned to Rukia and smiled, the gave her the thumbs up.

"well, I might not have been me that saved you…but your safe" said Hinata

"the three who betrayed us are, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen" said Unohana


	34. A New Mission, Protect The Hogyoku

Sajin's mouth hung open, he slowly looked to his friend, former friend, his eyes angered.

"Tosen, how could you" growled Sajin

Tosen got up, his wounds he got from Kenpachi faded away, he turned to Sajin, then vanished. Sajin soon felt pain rip thought him as Tosen cut him, Kenpachi and Renji readied themselves for Tosen's attack. Tosen turned to them, and twirled his sword around.

"Aizen will want you eliminated" said Tosen, stopping his twirling and pointing his sword at…Hanataro.

"m-me? W-what? How am I a threat?" cried Hanataro.

"you're a healer, it wouldn't matter how much I wound these three…if you heal them they can fight forever" said Tosen, rushing past Kenpachi and Renji

"STAY AWAY" cried Hanataro, swinging his sword at Tosen.

Sajin, Renji and Kenpachi turned to help Hanataro, only to see a wave of red energy shoot past them, nearly blinding them. Then the light died down, it reviled Tosen was dead, all that was left was his blind man eye piece and pieces of his shihakusho, Hanataro was shaking, not under standing what he did. The two captains, and lieutenants where aw struck. Hanataro…killed Tosen, at that moment they made a solemn oath…to never piss that kid off.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was using the tiny bit of medical ninjutsu she knew and was healing her neck, that Byakuya had stabbed early, she looked over at Byakuya to see him using a heal technique to heal his wounds as well.

"sooo, who the hell are those three that women named" asked Hinata

"they where captains…the thing I cant figure is…what would they gain with Rukia death" said Byakuya, thinking out loud.

Byakuya then looked over at Rukia, as did Hinata.

"well?" said Byakuya

Rukia instantly frowned at him

"why the fuck are you asking me, you don't care" growled Rukia

"I need to know, if the Seireitei is in danger as a captain I much protect it" said Byakuya "I swore on it"

"just like you swore to my sister, YOUR WIFE, you'd protect me?" asked Rukia with hate

Byakuya's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say, there no way she could have know that.

"dude…that's fucked up" said Hinata "you want to protect thousands of people, but you don't wanna protect her"

"that's none of your business" said Byakuya.

"just saying" said Hinata, then turning to Rukia "just tell me, and if he over hears it, fine"

Rukia turned her attention to Hinata, she thought about it, then nodded.

"they want the Hogyoku Kisuke made" said Rukia "Kisuke told me he made it on accident 100 years ago"

Hinata nodded her head, as did Byakuya.

"he says it has properties that could make someone as strong as a god" said Rukia "there no limit to the power one could reach with it. It can break the wall between hollow and soul reaper, making them one…only better."

Byakuya rubbed his cheek, then looked up, he was about to speak, but stopped then turned to Hinata…gesture to ask more.

"ok, understanding…but why you, why not Kisu… and you have it with you, don't you?" asked Hinata

"that right, she dose" said Aizen, behind Rukia

Rukia spun around just in time for Aizen's hand to imbed in her chest, and ripped out a small orb…the Hogyoku, from her chest. Rukia coughed up blood, then pasted out from the pain

"RUKIA" yelled Hinata

Hinata ran up to Aizen and swung Zangetsu as hard as she could…only for him to stop it with one finger…shocking Hinata to her core.

"I-Imposable" yelled Hinata, then felt a crippling pain

=== Orihime ===

Orihime was running behind Kenpachi and the other, then stopped cold. Hanataro was the first to notice.

"Orihime…are you…ok?" asked Hanataro.

Orihime hands went up to her heart, she felt like crying.

"R-Rukia…s-she's…she's dieing" cried Orihime

Kenpachi and Sajin looked at each other, think it might have be Byakuya, maybe he killed her. Then thought of something else…Aizen. Kenpachi grabbed Orihime and placed her on her back, next to Yachiru

"lets get there as fast as we can then" said Kenpachi, then flashed toward the hill.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata looked down to see a sword thought her chest, Hinata looked back up at Aizen, then in a large cloud of smoke, turned into a log. Aizen didn't seem to care, with a quick swing of the sword knocked the log off his sword, he turned to look at his prize, only to see a rock with a paper bomb on it. Aizen tossed it away from him in fear just before it exploded, making a large dust cloud.

"so…that game begins" said Gin, who turned to Aizen "shall I go after them, while you prepare Garganta?"

"no, I shall get the Hogyoku, you know there to meet me" said Aizen, getting a nodded from gin, who then flashed away

As the dust died down Aizen began his chase, only to be blocked by Byakuya.

"I'm afraid I cant let you go after her" said Byakuya, dropping his sword into the ground. "Bankai, Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Byakuya swung out his arm and sent his cherry blossom towards Aizen, who didn't seem the slightest bit afraid. Aizen just calm stepped out of the way of the blast, Byakuya whipped his hand in the direction of Aizen, again Aizen barley tried and dodged the move. Byakuya held up his other hand and split the large number of cherry blossoms into two groups. A figure formed behind Byakuya, one only he could see and hear, a masked samurai in full-body armor., with long, dark brown hair tied with a silver ribbon and wears a golden forehead plate that resembles a half-cherry blossom. It was Senbonzakura.

"**do you think that girl's plan will work**" asked Senbonzakura

'_I don't know, I was one of the few captain that didn't go to the human world, so I'm not sure if her plan will truly work' _thought Byakuya

=== Flash Back ===

Hinata just performed the replacement jutsu and switched the Hogyoku with a bomb, she ran past Byakuya and began to pick up Rukia.

"keep him busy, I'm gonna try to seal the Hogyoku" said Hinata quietly

"seal? You ninja can seal something that strong" asked Byakuya

Hinata looked at the orb, then shrugged.

"don't know, we can seal demons into human, I don't think sealing a powerful item like this in paper is that much of a stretch" said Hinata, then taking off. "stall for as long as you can"

The dust died down and Aizen ran towards him, Byakuya readied himself

"I'm afraid I cant let you go after her" said Byakuya

=== flash back end ===

Byakuya started to glow with a pink aura and started his attack again, swinging both hands around wilding, trying to hit Aizen.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata looked back behind her, she could not longer see the two, she sat Rukia down, then went thought hand sighs, trying to stop the bleeding. Rukia who was starting to wake up slowly looked over at Hinata.

"am… am I gonna die" coughed Rukia

Hinata looked down at her, then looked at her wound, she bit her lip. She could heal cuts and scratches, maybe a small puncher wound, but this was on a whole new level. She just tried harder to heal Rukia, determined to save her. Hinata started to pushed more power into Rukia, trying to heal close the wound.

"well well, you didn't get far" said a chilling voice.

Hinata looked up in fear to see Aizen, grinning at her. He raised his sword high into the air

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" came two voiced.

Aizen looked up and got kicked in the face by Sui-Feng and Mana. The two flashed over to Hinata and grabbed her and Rukia, then flashed away.

"AZURE DRAGON" yelled Masamune, shooting a lighting dragon out of his six swords, holding three in each hand.

The dragon opened it mouth wide and barreled towards Aizen, who was still over balance from the kick, he got up just in time to take the hit, his body was sent flying towards Yukimura, who was ready for him. He started stabbing the air at lightning fast speed.

"FLARE STORM" yelled Yukimura, stabbing Aizen over and over.

Hinata sat there and watched, she could only grin as she watched his body get destroyed. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Tsunade.

"I'll take it from here" said Tsunade, nudging Hinata out of the way to heal Rukia

Sui-Feng walked up to her daughter and smiled.

"not the way I plan to save her, but I guess it works" said Sui-Feng

Masamune walked up to them, swords in there sheaths, he looked Sui-Feng up and down real fast.

"you must be Sui-Feng, I read about you" said Masamune, offering his hand

Sui-Feng raised, and took his hand.

"you read about me, where?" asked Sui-Feng "I thought they'd destroy all trace of me after I left the Seireitei"

"squad zero keeps all records" said Masamune "anyway, you girl…you're a legend"

Hinata's ears perked, she been hearing that a lot since she got here.

"what did you do" asked Hinata

"well I…" started Sui-Feng, the she turned "h-how is that possible"

Everyone looked over to what she was looking at, Aizen, unharmed. Aizen calmly started to walk over to them, Yukimura tried to attack him, but got his stomach sliced open.

"YUKIMURA" yelled Masamune, running up to Aizen, attacking him with one swords, the a second one, then he pulled out two more, holding the swords in his knuckles, then he pulled out the last two and started swing left and right, his light saber like blades cut Aizen over and over, yet not a mark on him.

"are you done?" asked Aizen, stabbing him, then turning to Hinata "give me the Hogyoku"

Hinata flashed away, needing to get away from Aizen to full fill her plan to seal the Hogyoku, Aizen frowned at Sui-Feng and Mana got ready to fight.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata got to a save distant, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll, and opened it. She quickly dropped down, pulled out a marker and started to write down the seal symbols as fast as she could.

=== High in the Air ===

Sakuichi was handing on to Hitsugaya's icy dragon leg he got in bankai, he had to get to the Sokyoku hill and fast, before his bankai timed out. Sakuichi narrowed her eyes and saw Hinata, she looked back up to Hitsugaya.

"this is my stop" said Sakuichi, letting go.

Hitsugaya did bother to look back, he had more important things to do, kill murder that bastard Aizen.

Sakuichi fell to the ground and fazed into the ground, making a small splash sound. Hinata looked behind her to see nothing, letting out a sigh of relive she turned around and saw Sakuichi right in her face.

"HOLY SHIT" screamed Hinata, jumping backwards

Sakuichi smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"s-sorry about that" said Sakuichi, looking down at the scroll and Hogyoku

"what are you doing?" asked Sakuichi

Hinata quickly sat back up, then started to explained everything to Sakuichi

=== Fight ageist Aizen ===

Mana was keeping her distant, shooting bullet after bullet at Aizen, only for them to bounce off him. Sui-Feng pulled out a scroll, the summon a demon wind shuriken from it, then hurled it at Aizen, then started to run though hand signs.

"Ninja Art: shuriken shadow clone jutsu" yelled Sui-Feng, making hundreds of them.

Aizen didn't even move, the shadow clone shuriken burst reviling hundreds of real shuriken's flying at him, Aizen held up his sword and bated them all away. Sui-Feng growled loudly in disbelieve

"how is this possible" yelled Sui-Feng

"ease, I've trained" said Aizen "I've awaited this day for years, the Hogyoku will be mine"

Sui-Feng growled, she needed to think of something.

"why do you want the Hogyoku" asked Sui-Feng, since some pressures near by.

"why…cause with it, I will do what now one has done before" said Aizen "and that is attack the creator"

Sui-Feng gasped, as did Mana.

"y-you plan you enter the realm of the Shinigami King? Are you mad?" yelled Sui-Feng

"the Shinigami king? Ha, you still think he is the strongest, no…I plan you enter, the realm of authors" said Aizen with a grin

"t-the realm of authors, b-but its only a myth. A scary stories you tell naughty boys and girls" said Mana

"no, its real…and I plan to kill the author of this realm, I plan to kill Moka McDowell" said Aizen "with the power of the Hogyoku, my dream will become reality"

Sui-Feng was trembling, this man was insane, if he kill's Moka McDowell…all things in this world will cease to exist

"why…h-how, how could you even think about doing something like that" asked Sui-Feng

Aizen smiled, he held his head and chucked.

"why…the Hogyoku gave it to me, it made me relies, that what's the point of these world, its twisted, and different…like a 22 year old girl that's a fan of so many different animes is writing this, while getting idea's from a cat and other readers" said Aizen

"you got all that from the Hogyoku…HOW" asked Sui-Feng, stalling for more time

"the Hogyoku affects people in many different ways, it gave me knowledge" said Aizen "its effected you as well"

Sui-Feng's eyes widened, she was effected by it…how, then, what did it do.

"your lying" said Sui-Feng "your trying to mess with my head"

Aizen shook his head, then grinned.

"but you where, think about" said Aizen "17 years ago you said you hated humans with a passion, how there the scum of the earth, how there is nothing but darkness in there heart"

Sui-Feng bite her lip, she did say that, but after meeting Tsume, her opinion changed.

"you really think you change after meeting your so call love" asked Aizen "the Hogyoku is the one behind this love"

Sui-Feng shook her head.

"STOP IT, YOUR LYING" yelled Sui-Feng "the Hogyoku cant do stuff like that…my love for Tsume is pure, she is the love of my life"

Aizen chuckled again, then smiled.

"the Hogyoku is what opened your mind to the idea of loving a human" said Aizen, with his twisted grin "that's all I'm saying"

Sui-Feng held her head again, tears running down her face, not wanting to hear his mans word any longer.

"now, more then ever" said Sui-Feng "I will not let you have the Hogyoku"

Aizen smiled again.

"like you have a choice" said Aizen

"AIZEEEEEEEEEN" yelled Sajin, as he fell from the sky, sword coming down on him

Aizen reached up and stopped the strike with one finger, then Sajin was washed in a black reishi, when it died down, Sajin fell to his knee's, cuts all over his body, blood every where. Sajin feel to the ground and past out. Sui-Feng and Mana didn't know how to react, he bet Sajin with such ease…thing aint looking good.

Aizen slowly turned to Sui-Feng and Mana, still smiling his evil smile.

"where is your daughter?" asked Aizen

"like I'd fucking tell you" yelled Sui-Feng

Aizen shook his head and chuckled.

"not like it matters, I'll find her in time…then kill her" said Aizen

"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND" yelled Kenpachi, appearing behind Aizen, sword raised high

Aizen turned his attention to Kenpachi, just in time to.

"BANKAI" yelled a voice "Hihio Zabimaru"

A large skeleton snake with black bone and silver hair, holding on to the end of the large snake, was Renji, who was wearing a black fur cowl. With a quick swing Renji sent Zabimaru barreling towards Aizen. At the same time Hitsugaya was making his descent, blade aimed at Aizen's neck, even Hinata had came back to help, letting Sakura take over sealing the Hogyoku…she was better at it anyway.

"BANKA, TENSA ZANGETSU" yelled Hinata, also aiming her blade at Aizen's neck

With one large burst of reishi, Aizen sent all 4 of his attackers flying backwards, Kenpachi nearly buried in ruble, Toshiro landed face first on the rocking ground ass in the air, Renji was buried in the shattered remains of his Bankai, and Hinata…as the only one who managed to withstand the blast.

"have you come to give me the Hogyoku" asked Aizen

"then Sasuke admits he's gay" spat Hinata

Aizen shook his head again, with was pissing Sui-Feng and Mana off, acting like he was so much better then them.

"well then, I'll just" started Aizen, then flashed behind Hinata…stabbing her in the back " have to take it from you"

"HINATA" scream Sui-Feng, watching her daughter fall to the ground.

Tsunade looked up, she was so focused on healing Rukia she wasn't paying attention to the fight, she was shocked to see so many injured, in such a short time. Rukia and Orihime, who was dropped of by Kenpachi with super speed, looked over at Hinata, wishing they could help. Rukia pushed herself up, grunting in pain as she did. Tsunade started to push her back down

"hell no, you aint in any shape to fight" said Tsunade.

"b-but?" cried Rukia.

"not buts" said Tsunade, looking up and biting her lip. "there nothing you or me can do"

Aizen lifted Hinata up, he started to dig in her pockets, and wasn't finding anything, he shook her violently, losing his cool for the first time.

"where is it, where's the Hogyoku?" yelled Aizen

Hinata just grinned, then held up her hand…and flipped him off.

"n…no way in hell, will I ever tell you" said Hinata

Aizen threw Hinata to the ground, then turned his head towards Sui-Feng, he held out his sword and lower it Hinata's neck.

"help me find it, or she die's" said Aizen

Sui-Feng swallowed a lump in her throat, she looked down at Hinata, looked at her eyes…then looked back to Aizen

"no" said Sui-Feng boldly

Aizen was surprised.

"you cold hearted monster, you don't wanna save you daughter" said Aizen

"I do…but Hinata gave me a look, a look that says 'help him, and I will never forgive you'" said Sui-Feng "looks like that location of the Hogyoku will remain a secret"

"I have it" said Gin, appearing next to Aizen, holding a beaten Sakura. "this girl was trying to seal it"

Aizen grinned and pulled his sword away from Hinata, then sheathed it. He extended his hand and Gin gave it to him, then dropped Sakura right next to Hinata.

"I…I'm sorry, I failed" said Sakura, hiding a grin.

Hinata also grinned, the nodded her head, Aizen my have his prize…but he'll have to really work for it. She looked up as the to flashed away, returning to there hide out or where ever the hell it is they're going.

=== Hueco Mundo ===

Aizen and Gin walked past a group of people with weird taste in masked and body piercing, for Kami sake, they got a hole in there chest. Aizen and Gin went to the Aizen office, Aizen pulled out the Hogyoku…then it burst into a cloud of smoke, it died down reviling a scroll, with a note.

"if you want your prize, all you have to do is unseal this scroll" read the note, under the message was a chibi Hinata, flipping off the reader of the note

Gin chuckled a little, he found that funny.

"daaaamn, they got us good" said Gin

Aizen looked at the scroll, he started to shake.

"huh….you want me to leave?" asked Gin

"yes, leave, NOW" growled Aizen

Gin ran to the door, and ran out.

"HE GONNA BLOW" yelled Gun, making everyone ran and scream, trying to get away.

"HINATA, YOU NO GOOD MOTHER FUC-"

"end of chapter" yelled Moka McDowell from the heavens "that was close, huh Ranmacat"

Ranmacat was chewing on chicken leg and nodded.

"yeah, he almost said mother fucker" said Ranmacat

(authors note: sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer)


	35. Goodbye Seireitei, Hello Konoha

(authors note: this chapter is pretty tame, just them goofing around in the soul society)

=== Squad 4 ===

Rangiku was heading over to Captain Unohana, her captain wanted her to pick up his vitamins for him, as he was neck high in paper work, yes, such evil lives in the Seireitei to. Rangiku knocked on the door and opened it.

"ah, Rangiku, I'll be with you in a moment" said Unohana, turning to Isane "Isane, as you know we have two Feng needing medical attention"

Isane blushed, and nodded.

"how big are they" asked Isane

"Hinata's dick is 8 inches, Sui-Feng's dick is 9 inches." said Unohana "please go have sex with them fast, I need you here"

Tsunade who was helping with Unohana's paper work almost choked on her spit, she looked over at Unohana mouth hanging open, did she her Unohana right.

"w-what did you say?" asked Tsunade

Unohana looked up from her paper work, then tilted her head.

"not to be rude, but I didn't stutter." said Unohana "I ask for Isane to fuck them, members of the Feng clan heal faster then…or maybe its after, they're having sex, sexual healing"

Tsunade rubbed her temple for a second.

"h-how is that possible?" asked Tsunade

"I am not really sure, I never could figure it out" said Unohana "might be because Moka McDowell wishes to write a lemon"

Isane was about to leave, with that business taken care of Unohana turned to Rangiku…who was gone. Unohana turned to Hanataro, her new 3rd seat.

"did you see where Rangiku went?" asked Unohana

Hanataro looked up at his Captain.

"remember when you said Hinata had a 8 inch dick….yeah, she left the second she hear those words" said Hanataro

Isane stopped at the door, then turned to her Captain.

"so, I guess I just have to tend to Sui-Feng?" asked Isane, getting a nod from her captain

=== Rangiku ===

Rangiku was rushing down the hallway, giggling pervertedly, thinking about riding Hinata's cock, she found the room she was in and opened the door, to see Hinata awake and reading a book. Hinata happened to gaze over.

"huh…can I help you?" asked Hinata "cause you don't look like one of the nurses"

Rangiku smiled and walked over, she grabbed a chair and place next to the bed, then sat down, being right near Hinata's cock.

"I'm here to help one of the nurse, she's about to…tend to your mother, so I'm here to help" said Rangiku.

Hinata shrugged and went back to reading, not noticing the evil grin on Rangiku's face.

"so…what, you gonna check my temp or som…whoa, hey" said Hinata, looking down to see Rangiku playing with her panties.

Hinata ride to sit up and knock her away, but intense pain shoot thought her back forcing her back down.

"don't worry, Unohana said you'd feel better after this…or during, I don't remember" said Rangiku, freeing Hinata's cock

Rangiku started to pump Hinata's cock very gentle, hearing soft moans form her she pumped a little harder, getting Hinata cock nice and hard, once it was hard Rangiku moved up to it and lower her mouth onto it and started to suck it. Hinata moaned, she tried to reach up to Rangiku's head and make her suck it deeper, but she was still unable to move around. Rangiku bobbed her head up and down on Hinata cock at a steady pace, she gently messaged Hinata's ball and just above her cock with her hands.

'_I hope she can start moving soon, I wanna ride this thing' _thought Rangiku

Rangiku pulled off Hinata's cock to lick the tip, then she started to suck on the tip, gently nibbling on it with her lips, she smiled and looked over to Hinata, to see her losing her mind with pleasure. Rangiku pushed all of Hinata cock into her mouth again and really started to suck it hard. Hinata moaned and moaned, it felt so good, Hinata finally reached her limit and cam in Rangiku's mouth. Rangiku moaned happily on Hinata's cock as she tasted her cum, she pulled off and smiled.

"how do you feel?" asked Rangiku

Hinata raised and eyebrow, she started to move around to see how she felt.

"little sore, but fine…why" asked Hinata

Rangiku smiled and stood up, she climbed up on the bed and readied herself over Hinata's cock, she opened her shihakusho revealing she wasn't wearing a bra or panties, she lower her self on Hinata cock and moaned as it slid up her pussy, Hinata also moaned happily.

"I haven't fucked a pussy in in about a week, this feels so good" moaned Hinata

Rangiku smiled and bounced up and down on Hinata's cock, her breast jiggling around made Hinata harder. Hinata now getting her strength back reached up and place her hands on Rangiku's hips and started to thrust, earning a loud moan for Rangiku.

"hmmm, I love it, I love it, its so big" moaned Rangiku

Hinata trusted as hard as she could, pumping her cock in and out of Rangiku's tight pussy as hard as she could. Both girls moaned in unison, Rangiku's pussy clamped on Hinata dick as she came hard into Rangiku. Rangiku let out a long low moan and lend forward, and her soft pillow like breast pushed into her face, Hinata started to kiss and lick them.

"hmmmm, that was good" moaned Rangiku

"yeah" moaned Hinata.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Isane walked into Sui-Feng's room, who already hade her cock out and waiting for a nurse to…tend to her. Sui-Feng was sound asleep, signifying she was waiting for a while. Isane walked up to the bed, then gently shook Sui-Feng.

"Sui-Feng…its time for your treatment" said Isane

Sui-Feng opened her eyes and looked over at Isane, then with a smiled nodded.

"ready then you are" said Sui-Feng stroking her cock, getting it hard. "you still into anal?"

Isane blushed hard, but nodded.

"y-yeah…don't worry, I wont ask…I know you hate it" said Isane

Sui-Feng chuckled, then shook her head.

"not anymore…I love it now, and so dose my daughter and my two wife's" said Sui-Feng

Isane blushed redder, she started to undress slowly, as she knew Sui-Feng liked to watch. Once she was free of her cloth she climbed up on the bed, then slowly pushed Sui-Feng's thick cock up her ass, moaning as it entered her ass.

"s-so big….it's the biggest I've had" moaned Isane

Isane started to bounce up and down on Sui-Feng's cock, having to be gently not to crush her, being almost twice her weight. Sui-Feng placed her hands on Isane's waist and started to fuck her ass hard, trusting in and out as fast as she could.

"I love it, I love it" moaned Isane happily

Sui-Feng feel rolled her head around, Isane was so fucking tight, tighter then Tsume. Isane quickly lend forward, her breast where rest just above Sui-Feng's head, being almost 2 feet taller then her, Sui-Feng just began kissing and licking her under her breast, making her moan softly, and cumming on Sui-Feng.

"damn girl, I haven't even touched your pussy and you cum" said Sui-Feng

"s-sorry…I just, really…really love anal" said Isane

Sui-Feng licked Isane again.

"its ok, I'm not mad" said Sui-Feng, giving one last trust and cumming into Isane's ass, making her moan.

"ahhhh, so…warm" moaned Isane, cumming again

=== Sakura ===

Sakura was peacefully sleeping in her bed, Nemu right beside her, insisting she could sleep with her master, they would have had a little fun, but Sakura was just to tired after what happened the day before. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Nemu's sleepy form, she looked so peaceful. Sakura lend forward and gently kissed Nemu, who let out a small groan.

"hmm, 5 more minutes master" mumbled Nemu, rolling over in the bed, and off it.

THUD

"or I guess now is fine" said Nemu, causing Sakura to laugh.

=== Rangiku ===

Rangiku went stumbling into her captains office, alerting him, then like always, plopped down on the couch and laid back, then let out a yawn.

"hmmm, I'm tried" moaned Rangiku

"when are you not" said Hitsugaya "did you get my vitamins?"

There was a little digging noise, then a small bottle went flying over to Hitsugaya, and landing on the table.

"there you go Toshiro" said Rangiku with a yawn

"thank you…and it HITSUGAYA" said Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya grabbed his victims and put them in the bottom drawer of his desk, then he stuck his head back up there was a box of candy, Hitsugaya raised and eyebrow, then looked over to see Rangiku's feet handing of the couch.

'_I'll admit, she's getting faster…I didn't even hear her move this time' _thought Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya grabbed the candy, and turned around to throw it out the window, then he turned back…there was a stuffed bear that said 'I wuv you'. A small ticked formed over Hitsugaya's head, Rangiku know better then to prank him more then once in a day, let alone a minute. Hitsugaya grabbed the bear by it head, turned and chucked it out the window, Happy with his work he turned around…so see more candy and toys on his desk.

"Rangiku, that's enough of this childish joke" snapped Hitsugaya

All Hitsugaya got for a responds was a loud snore, making a tick form on his head.

"I know your not asleep, now stop this at once" order Hitsugaya

Once again he grabbed all the junk he hates and threw it outside the window, he turned to get back to work…and saw even more junk on his desk.

"RANGIKU" yelled Hitsugaya, starting the throw the crap out the window

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was feeling much better after having a good long fuck with Rangiku, Hinata definitely would like to do it again with her, Hinata, no longer wearing her clan jacket, went exploring, wandering around the Seireitei and unknowingly entered squad 11. Moments later, she was running for her life, Kenpachi hot on her trail, along with his 3rd seat, his 4th seats, and his 5th seat. All of them wanting to fight her.

"come back here, I wanna fight" roared Kenpachi

"LIKE HELL" scream Hinata "I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL"

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng was now on her knee's happily licking Isane pussy up and down, rubbing there thighs with one hand, fingering her ass with the other, Isane could only moan and drool.

"S-Sui-Feng" moaned Isane

Sui-Feng just looked up and smiled, pushing her tongue into Isane's cunt and twirled her tongue around, loving the sounds of Isane's cute soft moans

=== Sakura ===

Nemu was cowering behind Sakura, who had her sword drawn, and scowling

"you aint getting her back" growled Sakura

"now you listen to me you fucking cunt, I am her master, I am her creator, I am her father" growled Mayuri "**but you're Zanpakut****ō**** is my sister, meaning her aunt, so I guess its ok**" "who's side are you on" **"the side that wins"**

Sakura readied herself, If she had to fight this prick again, she would.

"she's mine now, I won her fair and square" said Sakura boldly

"yours, yours…ha, she'll be yours the day I get run over by a pack of wild battle crazed soul reapers" laughed Mayuri

"OUT OF MY WAY" yelled Hinata jumping over the group.

Sakura and Nemu looked back and jumped out of the way in time to avoid the rampaging member's of squad 11, Mayuri was sadly trampled.

"I guess she's yours…**have a nice day**…you bitch" said Mayuri, coughing up blood

Sakura turned to Nemu and smiled, then pulled her into a kiss, then stroked her chin.

"you heard him…your mine now" said Sakura hotly.

Nemu smiled and nodded, loving the soft gentle touch of her new master

"I will do my best to serve you, Master Sakura" said Nemu

Sakura giggled a little, she really liked being called master.

=== Hitsugaya ===

Hitsugaya was throwing more and more candy and toys out the window, getting very pissed at Rangiku

"DAMN IT RANGIKU" yelled Hitsugaya

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade was facing her newest rival Shunsui, who was smiling.

"well now, who do I owe the pleasure of this meeting" asked Shunsui

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and a sake dish.

"rematch" said Tsunade

Shunsui turned to Nanao

"am I free?' asked Shunsui

Nanao looked in his schedule, then paled.

"uh…yeah, for the next few week, till Masamune and Yamamoto are done inspecting squad 3, 5, and 9 for anymore traitors" said Nanao

Shunsui smiled and dropped to the ground and got comfy.

"well then, challenge excepted" said Shunsui

=== Orihime and Rukia ===

Rukia kissed Orihime again and again, she hasn't let Orihime out of her site, she missed her so much. Orihime moaned into each kiss, she pulled away and started to suck on Rukia breast, earning her a moan.

"oh…Orihime, I love you" moaned Rukia

"I love you too" moaned Orihime, sucking harder

Rukia arched her back and moaned, then kissed Orihime forehead again, grinning.

"hehe, I'm getting hard again" said Rukia

Orihime stopped sucking, she pop Rukia nipple out of her mouth and laid back, rubbing her breast.

"ready when you are" moaned Orihime

Rukia reached down and started stroking her cock, getting it full on hard, Rukia gently pushed her cock up Orihime ass and started to buck her hips, making Orihime moan hotly

"AHHH, so big" moaned Orihime

Rukia smiled and started to pump her cock in and out of Orihime ass hard and fast, the way she likes it. Rukia lend down to Orihime and kissed her on the lips as she fucked her, Orihime lips where so soft, and delicate. Orihime moaned louder as Rukia picked up some speed in her trusting, she pulled away from Orihime lips and kissed her neck, then licked it.

"Orihime, I love you so much" moaned Rukia "r-remember what you asked me, a while back"

Orihime moaned, loudly, then nodded her head.

"I-I remember" moaned Orihime "I wanted a child, but you said you didn't want to have one"

Rukia smiled, she pulled out of Orihime ass, and pushed her cock up her pussy, making Orihime moan loudly.

"well… I've decided I want one now, I want you to be happy" said Rukia "I want to have a baby with you, I wanna be mommy"

Rukia pumped her cock into Orihime pussy as deep as she could push it, reaching her limit and filled Orihime pussy with her hot seed, both girls moaning loudly and in sync. Then they kissed again, Rukia pulled out of Orihime, and cuddled her.

=== Hitsugaya ===

Poor Hitsugaya was still throwing candy and toys out the widow.

"where the hell is she getting all this" growled Hitsugaya

=== Hinata ===

Hinata rounded a corner as fast as she could and almost tripped, squad 11 was still right behind her, Hinata ran back to the squad 4 barracks, she jumped thought an opened window and quickly hide. Kenpachi stuck his head thought the window and looked around, he spotted Renji and Byakuya.

"you two seen Hinata?" asked Kenpachi

Both men shook there head no, having now reason to stay, Kenpachi left.

"you can come out know" said Byakuya.

Hinata poked her head out of the mountain of banana's in the corner, she crawled out and bowed slightly.

"thank you for helping me" said Hinata, then looked back at the banana's "uh…what with all the fricken banana's"

Byakuya sighed and rubbed his head

"I mention once that I kinda like bananas, so…everyone's been giving me bananas" said Byakuya

"oh…well, later Kuchiki" said Hinata, jumping out the window.

"yeah, that's captain to you" yelled Renji, then noticed Byakuya rubbing his chin "captain?"

"she called me Kuchiki, calling someone by there last name is something a friend would do…I don't recall ever say we where friends" said Byakuya

The door opened and Shizune came in with a tray of food, she sat it down on the small table in front of Byakuya.

"here's your lunch, spicy meat ball sub" said Shizune "and of course for desert, pudding"

Shizune started to leave the room

"what kind?" asked Byakuya

"banana" said Shizune, walking out the door

Byakuya wanted to cry, he did even like banana that much.

=== Hitsugaya ===

More and more toys and candy continued to appear on Hitsugaya desk, one things for sure…Rangiku was committed to her jokes, now if she was just this focused on her damn job.

"this aint funny anymore, its just annoying" growled Hitsugaya

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade and Shunsui where now both guzzling there 5th bottle of sake, Tsunade purifying the alcohol in her system this time was making her evenly matched with this drunk buzzard

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Nemu had told Sakura that her Zanpakutō was taken from her, and hidden in Mayuri's lab. Seeing how they where gonna be leavening the Seireitei, she would need it, so they entered Mayuri's lab in search of it. As they where searching they noticed a lot of weird shit, this freak experiments a little to much. Sakura and Nemu walked past a lot of his experiments, they ended up freeing the 4 giant talking turtles and a giant talking rat. After hours of hunting they found it in the simples place ever…it was in the closet. Nemu was final reunited with her Zanpakutō, she smiled and strapped it to her waist.

=== Hitsugaya ===

Hitsugaya was getting pissed, past pissed…far beyond pissed, he threw out the newest batch of candy and hurled it out the window, he turned around quickly expecting to find more candy or toys, but didn't.

"about time" said Hitsugaya, turning around and closing the window.

Then her turned back there was candy and toys waiting, with a little note read 'got ya again'

"MOTHER FUCKER" screamed Hitsugaya at the top of his lung

Rangiku quickly sat up, being awaken by Hitsugaya's angry cry. Then she was in full view her shihakusho opened up, showing off her big lusty breast. Hitsugaya was blown back with a massive nose bleed, smashing thought the window…and landed in all the toys and candy, as he slowly sinking to the bottom of the pile he saw two little figures running away from his barracks.

'_little brats' _thought Hitsugaya

Zazie and Nel where giggling and snickering at there latest prank, Nel had Rangiku's shihakusho belt tight around her head and was happy.

"Zazie of the hidden leaf, strike again" yelled Zazie

"Nel of the white dessert, strike again" said Nel happy.

"white dessert, you live in dessert" asked Zazie

"me did" said Nel "but not no more"

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng was walking around the squad 2 barracks, for old time sake. She entered the training hall and noticed the dent in the walk, and smiled.

"its still there, after all these year" said Sui-Feng, laughing

Said dent was made then she threw Mana into the wall, she's surprised Mana didn't get it repaired, more surprise is the small plaque next to the dent. Sui-Feng walked up and read it.

'never underestimate the opponents and don't get cocky'

"I had the made the day you left, you know for the mission" said Mana, walking up behind her " I had know idea you'd never get to see it"

Sui-Feng looked over at Mana, and smiled.

"I see it now" said Sui-Feng, then rubbed her chin. "seeing how you tried attacking me at the hill, looks like you weren't following your own intrusions"

Mana nodded her head, then got into a fighting stance, not using her Zanpakutō.

"I wish to spar with you…for old time sakes" said Mana "don't go easy on me, I wanna see what you can do"

Sui-Feng looked back at Mana, then snicker, and got into position.

"don't get pissed" said Sui-Feng, making an army of shadow clone "then I kick your ass"

=== Rukia ===

Rukia had told Orihime she wanted to go for a walk, Orihime was worried she'd get kidnapped again, but Rukia laughed and waved it off. Rukia had walked thought the Rukon Distract, she'd asked around and found the location she was looking for, Kukaku's house.

Rukia talked to the guards and they let her thought, Rukia stopped right before the sliding door and was about to bow, then it opened, reviling Kukaku, Kushina and Ganju…who wasn't happy about seeing Rukia

"what the hell are you doing here, you murderer" Yelled Ganju

"w-wait, I" started Rukia, but was cut off by Ganju

"no, I will not wait, you kill my" said Ganju

"GANJU" yelled Kukaku, shutting him up "let her talk"

Ganju closed his mouth, not wanting to provoke his sister. Rukia quickly bowed her head and started to cry.

"I'm sorry about what I did" said Rukia "I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want to say sorry"

Ganju's face turned red, she has the balls to come here a say that…like it was nothing.

"we forgive you" said Kukaku, dragging on her pipe

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" yelled Ganju "b-b-but sis, she killed big brother"

Kukaku looked over at Ganju sharply, giving him the evil eye.

"she may have killed him…but it was more of a mercy kill, he was possessed by a hollow, he was practically dead" said Kukaku

Ganju opened his mouth, trying to speak, but Kukaku didn't let him

"he was suffering during those last moments, his body was decaying, and your mad at her for easing his suffering" said Kukaku

"well…but…" said Ganju, then sighed, she was right, Kaien was probably in pain during those final moments, he turned to Rukia and nodded "I forgive you…and I'd like to apologize for my selfish actions"

Rukia bowed again and cried happily

"t-thank you, thank you so much" said Rukia happily.

"yeah, yeah" said Kukaku, exhaling her smoke "now, get out of my house"

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade was walking away from squad 8, happy humming a drunken tone, she beat Shunsui in a drinking contest, she drank 3 more bottles then he did, and was pretty fucking proud. As she was leavening the barracks she ran into Masamune

"yeah, there you are, I wanna talk to you" said Masamune

"bout?" asked Tsunade, drunkenly

"well, seeing how Aizen is free and about, I think we'd benefit if we, we…became allies" said Masamune

Tsunade groaned and held her head.

"I aint gonna like that paper work…but it's a great idea" said Tsunade

"I hear yeah, I fucking hate it" said Masamune "so, then you leaving…I mean, then you going back to the…what was it, Ko…No…Ha? Sounds so familiar"

"in a few hours, or so…I don't know" said Tsunade

"well then ya go, I guess I will to…you know, meet the council" said Masamune "or as I say 'the fossils' HA"

"hehe, that what they are" said Tsunade

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng had Mana pined agents the floor, her shadow clone surrounding her, making sure she cant escape.

"do you give?" asked Sui-Feng

Mana let out a growling sigh, and nodded.

"yeah" said Mana

Sui-Feng got up and playful slapped Mana on the cheek.

"don't get pissy, I won fair and square" said Sui-Feng, walking out the door

Mana got up and growled loudly, she turned to the door and yelled.

"you kicked me in the dick…how's that fair?" yelled Mana, getting wink from Hinata

"hmmm, you have a dick" asked Hinata, licking her lips.

Mana blushed a little, taking back by the girl forwardness, then an idea came into mind.

'_s-she is Sui-Feng's daughter…a-and she looks a lot like Sui-Feng' _thought Mana, getting hard

Mana felt a hand rubbing her dick thought her shihakusho, she looked down to see Hinata had moved and was rubbing it.

"I'm never fucked a dark skinned girl before" said Hinata, licking her lips

Mana's started to smiled, she lend down and pulled Hinata to her feet.

"l-lets, lets take this to my room" said Mana, getting exited

Mana flashed over to her room holding Hinata close, she didn't even hastate, she pushed her into her room and started to undress fast, Hinata slipped out of her black sleeve shirt and pants, freeing her hard cock. Mana could only drool at Hinata's beauty, she looked like a young Sui-Feng, only with bigger tits. Mana didn't know what to do, so Hinata took lead, she stuck her ass in the air and wagged it.

"push your big black cock up my ass" ordered Hinata, and surprisingly Mana obeyed

Mana walked up and got on her knee's, she gently grabbed Hinata's ass…then pushed her cock up her ass, getting Hinata to moan loudly. Mana thrust her cock in and out of Hinata as, loving the feel of Hinata's ass squeezing her virgin cock. Hinata started to pant hard, her cock was getting hard, she need some release.

"M-Mana, roll me over, I need on my back, my cock…its aching" moaned Hinata

Mana nodded her head, and rolled Hinata onto her back like she wanted, Hinata didn't wait and grabbed her dick and started to stroke it hard and fast.

"ah yeah, t-that good" moaned Hinata, stroking her cock

Mana trusted faster and faster, loving every second of Hinata's ass. With one last trust Mana throw her head back and moaned, cumming for the first time, from sex.

"ahhh, it feel so good" moaned Mana, pulling out and cumming on Hinata tummy and cock

Hinata snickered and smiled, still stroking her cock.

"glad you like it…how about we 69" said Hinata

Mana tilted her head a little, Hinata being her first time, she never learned the sex terms.

"69?" asked Mana

"yeah, I suck you cock, and you suck mine simultaneously" said Hinata, laying back

Mana blushed and nodded her head, she got into the position, Hinata's cock was a little lower then her mouth.

"n-now what?" asked Mana, getting her answer as Hinata took her cock into her mouth and sucked it

Mana moaned loudly, then copied Hinata, Mana gently sucked on it, taking in most of Hinata length, Hinata took in most of Mana's as well. Both girls sucked on each others cock, Mana being new to it was sucking softly, Hinata being use to it was sucking pretty hard, wanting to taste Mana's cum. Hinata got her wish and Mana blow her loud into her mouth, Hinata pulled off and grinned, then moaned softly as she started to cum. Mana squealed a little, but calmed down and swallowed Hinata's hot sperm. Mana pulled off of Hinata dick and let out a happy little sigh.

"hmm, that was good" moaned Mana

"yeah, ready for you anal?" asked Hinata snickering

Mana was about to respond, then a small black butterfly landed on her forehead, after a few seconds it flew away.

"ah damnit, looks like we'll have to rain check it…there opening the dangai soon" said Mana

"damn…who well, be sure to visit me…I'll try to visit you" said Hinata, running out of the barrack, in search of her mom

=== Dangai Gate ===

All of the captain and there lieutenants, minus the one under investigation, where there to see off there possibly new allies, Nemu was gently squeezing Sakura hand, afraid of the living world, Masamune and Yukimura would be there guides thought the Dangai at this moment, should Konoha ever need to return to the soul society, they have to ask Nemu.

Yamamoto walked up to the gate, and bowed slightly to the Ryoka

"to think, just mere days ago we where trying to kill you…and now, we must sit a wait in anticipation while you negotiate a treaty with your council" said Yamamoto

Zazie and Nel ran up and hugged Yamamoto's legs, making him look down

"no worry grandpa yama, grandma Tsunade wont let you down" said Zazie

"yeah" said Nel

Yamamoto smiled at the kids and nodded.

"I'll take your word for it" said Yamamoto

The dangai opened and they started to walk thought.

"Zazie, Nel…lets move" yelled Sui-Feng

Zazie and Nel let go of Yamamoto and ran towards Sui-Feng, thought the dangai, when the gate closed everyone started to go about there own business. Yamamoto stuck his hands into his pocket, still starring at the dangai, then noticed something was missing, he dug around, it was gone.

"those thieving little boogers, they stole my wallet" said Yamamoto

=== Dangai ===

Zazie and Nel where laughing hysterically as they counted, and split there green paper…they don't know what it is, but it looks interesting

=== Konoha, council room ===

"Jiraiya, I think you need to step down, its been a mouth since they left, there been no report of progress, there dead…step down and let me run things" said Danzo

"no, I will run this village till Tsunade come back, or I die of old age" said Jiraiya

"you are not fit to run this village" said Homura

"yes, let Danzo run things, he's got plans to better Konoha" said Koharu

"yeah, like turning Naru into a weapon, NO, I will not step down…only Tsunade has the power to order me around" yelled Jiraiya

"damn right" said Tsunade, kicking open the chamber door. "Jiraiya, I'd like my seat please"

Jiraiya flashed away from it as Tsunade flashed to it and sat down.

"ahhh, its good to be back" said Tsunade, getting glares from the elder council "now on to business, the leader of the village hidden in the heavens, would like to form an alliance"

"what, we will not, what are you thinking" yelled Danzo

Tsunade turned her head, and raised an eyebrow…as did the other two elders.

"why would you not want this, they are very strong" said Tsunade

"now is not the time, with the final round of the Chunin exam coming up, do we really want the trouble of new alleys" asked Danzo

"that your only excuse?" asked Tsunade, turning to the other two "what about you, do you do object?"

"hell no, if you say there strong will take you word" said Homura

"yes, for once I agree with you action Tsunade" said Koharu "is the leader here? did the leader come with you?"

"he did, and so did his lieutenant" said Tsunade "you can come in"

Masamune and Yukimura walked in, and stood before the council, Masamune clear his throat.

"greetings, I am Date Masamune, and I am the leader of the Seireitei" said Masamune


	36. Sarutobi Strikes Back

After the dangai opened up everyone went their own ways, Hinata to get some ramen, Sui-Feng went home, Zazie and Nel right behind her, Sakura went home as well, she needed to explain things to her parents, Rukia and Orihime, went to their newest restaurant located in Konoha, Tsunade and Masamune, well as you know are in a meeting, Shizune and Yukimura are just waiting for their master call.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata went walking up to the ramen stand and smiled, there was Ino happily eating some ramen, and talking to Ayame.

"I wonder then Hinata and the others will be back, it's been a month" said Ino

Ayame smiled and sat down on the stool behind the table.

"I'm sure there fine, I've known Hinata since she was 5, she can handle herself…I saw her try to fight a Jonin at the age of 6, she won't go down without a fight" said Ayame

"I know, but…everyone there has a Zanpakutô, what if she runs into someone she can't beat" said Ino

"Then I guess I'd lose" said Hinata, grabbing Ino, scaring her

"H-H-Hinata…y-you scared me" said Ino

Hinata just snickered and sat down, and ordered some ramen. Ino noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket.

"what happen, you don't like you jacket anymore" asked Ino

Hinata looked down, then over to Ino and shook her head.

"Can't wear something that was destroyed" said Hinata casually, then as if knowing Ino would ask, started telling her about the fights she got into.

Ino lend forward and was listening with great interest, as was Ayame as she was making Hinata a big meal, celebrating her success and return.

=== Sakura ===

Sakura was standing before her parents, grinning wildly, like Hinata would as she rubbed the back of her head.

"hehe, uh…this is Nemu, I saved her….and uh, yeah…I'm her new master" said Sakura "so, she's kinda my slave"

"I am also her lover" said Nemu "well, when Master Hinata isn't with her, as Sakura had order"

Sakura parents both blinked at the same time, both where wondering when there sweet little girl, became a sex crazy lesbian.

=== Sui-Feng ===

WHAP WHAP WHAP

"WAAAAAAAAAAH, ME IS SORRY MOMMY, PLEASE NO MORE" cried Zazie, being spanked for sneaking off.

Sui-Feng was going about her business, reading the news scroll, catching up on the latest news, while Nel was sitting perfectly still, holding on to her butt, fearing she'll be next.

=== Forest, Outside Konoha ===

A figure raised its hand into the air, and grinned, his army was ready, under the shade of the tree he was perfectly hidden

"MINIONS, TODAY WE MARCH INTO BATTLE, TODAY IS A GREAT DAY" yelled the man.

Chattering could be heard all around him, on the ground and in the tree's

"WE WILL ERADICATE THE ENEMY, WE WILL DESTROY THE ENEMY" yelled the man

The chattering got louder, tiny little hands started to pump into the air.

"I'VE TRAIN YOU ALL IN THE ART OF FIRE STYLE, IT IS THE ENEMIES ONE TRUE WEAKNESS" yelled the man

Fireballs and fire stream started to flow from the mouths of the man's army, the light lit up the forest, reviling a army of squirrels, fire breathing squirrels…and their leader, was none other than…Sarutobi, the former Hokage of the leaf. He had black rings around his eye, and his eyes where off colored, and he was in a loan cloth…below him was left over rotten sake berries, which he picked up a hand full and ate them.

"NOW MY ARMY, LET US ATTACK…LET US DESTROY, THE PAPERWORK, DEATH TO THE PAPERWORK…NUTS FOR ALL WHO DESTROY PAPERWORK" yelled Sarutobi

The squirrels chattered louder, as if cheering, they blow fire from their mouths and started to dance around. Sarutobi grinned and pointed toward the wall of Konoha.

"ATTACK" yelled Sarutobi.

The squirrels all charged towards the wall and climbed up it, scream where heard as they started their attack.

=== Meeting room ===

"So, elders" said Tsunade "we agree, that the leaf and Seireitei are now united, and will prepare for Aizen and other threat that may attack"

Tsunade and Masamune had made it a point to bring up Aizen in the meeting, stating how strong he was. Needless to say Homura and Koharu instantly agreed that an alliance was the best idea, Danzo was still stubborn and disagreed.

"well, seeing how two of my elder agree with me, I say" said Tsunade, stamping a paper "we are now allies"

There was a small celebration, the elders, and council, minus Danzo where happy that Tsunade made a good decision for the leaf for once, there little party was cut short then Shizune and Yukimura opened the door and ran in.

"L-Lady Tsunade" yelled Shizune

"We're under attack" yelled Yukimura

Tsunade and Masamune quickly jumped down and ran towards there assistants, stopping just in front of them.

"info, asap" said Tsunade.

Shizune blushed little and scratched her chin.

"were being attacked by…rabid…fire…breathing…squirrels" said Shizune

Tsunade palmed her head, Masamune cocked his head and glared at his lieutenant.

"you gotta be shittin me, SQUIRRELS, REALLY" yelled Masamune

"but…they breath fire" said Yukimura

"just kill them, it can't be that hard…how many are there, oooh, 10" said Tsunade snickering.

"maybe 20" laughed Masamune "no wait, wait…30 HAHAHA"

"according to Shikamaru and Kisuke, they counted….let's see, dud, dud, dud….care the four… 8,452,845,284 squirrels in the past 15 minutes" said Shizune

Tsunade's jaw dropped, Masamune eyes widen, the rest of the council where also shocked

"o…ok, that…that might be a problem" said Tsunade, then turned towards the council "this is…well, we need to treat this like a war…I guess, we must fight back, ATTACK"

Everyone, but the elders flashed away, Tsunade turned to Masamune then nodded, and flashed to the fight.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata swung Zangetsu and sliced apart a few dozen squirrels, they interrupted her during her meal, and she was pissed about it. Ino was using her full bringer power, and was throwing the squirrels around. Ayame was also trying her best to fight off the squirrels, by crushing them with a frying pan. Hinata knocked away more squirrels but they just keep coming.

"TUNNELING FANG" yelled a voice

Hinata watched as a twister ripped apart hundreds of squirrels, then it died down it reviled Karui holding a large sword, she turned towards a large group of squirrels and swung, unleashing a large wave of energy.

"WIND SCAR" scream Karui

The wave ripped apart a few hundred more squirrels, but there was not end to them. Hinata pressed her back to Karui, panting, killing this many squirrels was hard.

"there's no end to them" panted Hinata

"I know, Sui-Feng and Suzumebachi are fighting them off the best they can at the house, but it's not going to well" said Karui

Hinata nodded her head, then wondered how is Suzumebachi exactly fighting.

"stay here and help, I need to find my mom" yelled Hinata, taking off toward her house.

"on it" yelled Karui "you ready to kill some squirrels, tessaiga"

Karui lunged toward the squirrels, using her sword to slaughter them, then biting into them and eating them in 2 or 3 bites, making Ino and Ayame sick.

=== Naru and Haku ===

Naru was swinging her Zanpakutô making small tornados, pushing the squirrels away from her, and making them slam into the wall, Haku was shooting ice needles at them, pinning them to the ground and making them bleed out.

"oh, sorry you cute fuzzy animals, but your attacking our home" said Haku

Naru turned to Haku to comfort her, taking her eyes off the enemy, a mob of squirrels lung at Naru, bearing there fangs at her, attempting to bite her neck.

"RASENGAN" yelled someone, falling from the sky

Naru turned around just in time to see it was Jiraiya, and the rasengan attack was a small ball of chakra in his hand

"oooh, wow…that's so cool" said Naru

Jiraiya stood up and grinned, charging up other one and attacking more squirrels

"yup it is, after all this shit is over with I'll teach it to ya" said Jiraiya

"y-you'd teach me one of your original attacks, sweet" said Naru dancing around.

"aint mine, it was your father…and I'd know he'd want you to learn it" said Jiraiya

"coooool" yelled Naru

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Sakura, or Sakuichi as she is known, quickly swung her hands down, sending a wave of black reishi at the enemies, Sakuichi ran through her hand sighs making her cheek puff out.

"FIRE STYLE: BLACK FLAME JUTSU" yelled Sakuichi, spewing out black fire, roasting hundreds of squirrels.

Nemu was running around in patterns, cutting the squirrels to ribbons with lighting fast speed. Once the squirrels started to slow down, Nemu returned to her master side.

"Master, I sense there are people in danger in every direction, should we split up, to cover more ground?" asked Nemu

Sakuichi nodded her head, then pointed toward the academy.

"go to that building, there a lot of young kids in there, the teachers could use some help" said Sakuichi, running in a different direction to help…who ever need it.

Nemu ran towards the school, as her master order.

=== Sui-Feng ====

Sui-Feng was using her speed to her advantage, ripping the squirrels apart with her Zanpakutô in sealed form, she needed a bigger weapon then her shikai to kill this number of enemies, fighting alongside her was Suzumebachi, her Zanpakutô sprite…she was a tiny little fairy.

"damn, who's behind this…this is insane" said Sui-Feng

"you're telling me" said Suzumebachi, zipping around the Inuzuka compound in seconds, killing any squirrel that gets to close.

"MOM" yelled Hinata, running up to the compound, then stopped then she saw Suzumebachi. "I-is that, your Zanpakutô?"

Sui-Feng quickly nodded her head.

"yeah, I summoned her with a summoning jutsu, just stab you blade into the ground, bit your finger and place it on the tip" said Sui-Feng "as you get better you don't need to use your sword as a medium"

Hinata nodded her head, taking in the info her mother gave her

=== Sakuichi ===

Sakuichi was fighting of more and more squirrels, there was no end in sight, they just keep coming and coming, Sakuichi looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Shino nearby, his parasitic insects where struggling to keep up with the number of squirrels.

"how you holding up?" yelled Sakuichi

"not good, bad in fact…we need backup or were dead" said Shino

Sakuichi bite her lip, she didn't want to use this so soon, she didn't want an opponent to see her power, but the village was in danger. Sakuichi clapped her hands together in a prying fashion.

=== Nemu ===

Nemu twirled around and killed the remaining squirrels in the courtyard of the academy, the teacher closed the gate, then put up a protective shield, once that was done Iruka turned to Nemu, the girl no one's ever seen, and bowed slightly.

"thank you so much stranger, your kindness will surely be rewarded by our Hokage" said Iruka

Nemu tilted her head, not ever having a real conversation, she spoke what was on her mind.

"I didn't do any of this for any of you…I did it for master, she will surely reward me, I don't need the Hokage reward, she has already agreed to let me live here" said Nemu

Iruka opened his mouth to speak, but didn't really know what to say, then someone spoke up.

"Master? Everyone listens to Lady Tsunade, she the boss around here?" said Mogei

"I don't take orders from her, she is not my master, nor will she ever be" said Nemu

"then who your master?" asked Udon, then sniffed up a string of snot.

"Sakura Haruno…I do hope she rewards me with sex" said Nemu

Iruka jaw dropped, Sakura Haruno…the same one he taught, he number one student, next to Hinata that is.

"BAN-KAI" came a voice

A pillar of black reishi shot into the sky, and disrupted the clouds above it.

"ONI KISAKI, OICHI" scream the voice.

Nemu's eyes widened and took off towards the pillar.

"Master's in trouble" yelled Nemu

=== Hinata ===

"Ok, now I bite my finger, run it over the blade…stabs the sword in the circle and…" said Hinata doing as her mother told her, the second Hinata stabbed the sword into the ground, the circle lit up.

Then the light died down Hinata looked over and saw her Zanpakutô in manifested form.

"Wassss up" said Snakey

"Hehe, how can we help" said Monkey.

Hinata just pointed to the squirrels, then putted Zangetsu off her back again and charged towards the squirrels. Monkey looked down at Snaky, and saw him bouncing up and down with excitement, she bend down and snapped the chain.

"Go have fun…be back by night fall" said Monkey.

Snaky shot off in an instant, leaving a trail of dust and half eating squirrels in his wake.

"What are the consequents to what I have just done?" asked Monkey

Monkey looked up, towards the Hokage tower and narrowed her eyes, then flashed away.

=== Hokage Tower ===

Sarutobi was on the tower, beating his chest like an ape.

"DEATH TO THE PAPER, DEATH TO THE PAPER" yelled Sarutobi

Sarutobi looked around and snarled, the leaf ninja where killing his army, he needed a little extra help. He bit his finger and slammed it down.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" yelled Sarutobi

Then the smoke cleared it reviled King Enma, the boss of the monkeys

"So, you finally snapped" asked Enma

"Ah, shut up…you are loyal to me, aren't you" asked Sarutobi

"Of course, always" said Enma, fully standing.

"Good, now…we need to weaken the enemies guards, just attack some ninja" said Sarutobi

"At once" said Enma.

But before Enma could take off, a sword stretched out to cut him, he jumped out of the way just in time, the swords stuck into the ground and started to retracted, the wielded of the blade was pulled up, reviling to be monkey.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." said Monkey "looks like I found the boss"

Sarutobi glared, then turned his head to Enma.

"What is she doing? Is she one of your" asked Sarutobi

Enma looked her up and down, then shook his head.

"No, everyone in my family has white or brown fur, not green" said Enma

Monkey ripped her sword from the ground and twirled it around, then lunged at the enemies

=== Sakuichi ===

Sakuichi was now completely destroying and killing every squirrel that came her way, every ninja that saw her was struck with awe at her strength, or from her elegant and beauty of her Bankai. Sakuichi swung her hands down and sent two waves of black reishi towards the squirrels, then spun around and had a bow and started to shot arrows at the squirrels, then as she had her sights on other one, a white arrow pierces it, and killed it.

"I'm honor that you'd copy my technique" said Uryu, walking out in the open.

Sakuichi looked over at Uryu and nodded her head, and smiled

"it's been very useful to me" said Sakuichi

"it is useful…maybe later, then this is all over…I'll teach you some how to do this" said Uryu

Uryu pulled back the bow and fired thousands of arrow at once towards a large group of squirrels

=== Hinata ===

"TUNNELING FANG" yelled Hinata, carving into the ground, then landed "GETSUGA TENSHO"

A wave of blue energy shot from Hinata blade, she quickly turned around and attack more squirrels…but the number was getting to big.

=== Rukia ===

Rukia was swinging Sode no Shirayuki and froze a bunch of squirrels, then Chad shattered the ice, along with the squirrels. Orihime was sweeping them up with her broom as Ichigo was slicing them up, Tatsuki was using her karate skill and crushing them under her feet, and making their guts shoot out like chunky mustard.

=== Naru, Haku, and Jiraiya ===

"WIND STLYE: MINI CYCLON JUTSU" yelled Naru, swinging her fans

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU" yelled Jiraiya

The two jutsu's collided and formed a flaming tornado, the squirrel army was getting destroyed, the leaf was winning

=== Sarutobi ===

Sarutobi growled as his army was dying, he was enrage as he saw them retreat…he turned to see Enma still fighting the rogue monkey.

"this can't be happening, I won't allow the evil paper work to win" growled Sarotobi, then looked down to see Hinata tear thought the squirrels so easily, if she was defeated, maybe his army would get its moral back. "ENMA, STAFF"

Enma jumped away from Monkey and changed into a staff in mid air, and landed in Sarutobi's hand, then he jumped down and charged Hinata. Monkey ran to the edge of the building then yelled out to her weilder.

"HINATA, BEHIND YOU" yelled Monkey

=== Hinata ===

Hinata turned around just in time and blocked Sarutobi's strike with Zangetsu, the strike caused Enma to yell out in pain.

"Sarutobi, this blade…there something about it, it can hurt me" cried Enma

"SILENCE" yelled Sarutobi

Sarutobi tried to strike Hinata again, but was blocked again by her blade.

"Lord 3rd, what are you doing" asked Hinata. "Have you gone insane?"

"COMPLETLE" yelled Sarutobi, raising his staff high into the air, and bringing it down…only to hit the ground. "You…you've killed at least a forth of my army, I shall kill you for that"

"Y-You're army? You're behind this?" asked Hinata

"that's right" snickered Sarutobi

Hinata gripped her sword tightly, she growled at Sarutobi.

"How could you betray the leaf." Growled Hinata

"You got it all wrong, I'm helping the leaf" said Sarutobi.

"Helping, HELPING. How is this helping" yelled Hinata

Sarutobi smiled

"By destroying the ultimate enemy the world has to offer, paper work" said Sarutobi

"Paper work... really?" Asked Hinata, with a sweet drop

"Yes, that is right... Now you, leader of the paper defense force... DIE" said Sarutobi

Sarutobi swung his staff at Hinata, Hinata jumped out of the way and growled, she readied her blade.

"BAN-KAI" yelled Hinata

=== Ino ===

The ground shook hard, and a pillar of black reishi shot to the sky. Ino and Ayame where awe struck.

"Is that... Is that Hinata?" Asked Ino

"it sounded like her" said Ayame

Ino looked over at Ayame.

"Wanna go check it out?" Asked Ino

Ayame looked back at Ino, and nodded

=== Sakuichi ===

Sakuichi was popping her neck as Nemu ran up to her.

"Master Sakura, are you alright?" Asked Nemu

'Master?" Thought Shino

"I'm fine... but a kiss would make me better" said Sakuichi with a smirk.

Nemu nodded her head, she leaned into Sakuichi, and they kissed. Shino cleared his throat, letting them know he was still there.

"Not to be rude and intruded, but" said Shino, pointing towards the large pillar

"Whoa, Is that... Hinata?" Asked Sakuichi

"I indicate that it is Hinata" said Nemu

'Hinata and Sakura, both have gained unbelevable power... something tells me I might wanna drop out of the final round' thought Shino

=== Sasuke, mountain top ===

Sasuke looked over to the pillar and smile, if he could get the person causing that, to train him, he'd be unstoppable. Not that the person would have a choice, he'd just order the council to make the person train him.

"Kakashi, let's go meet my newest teacher." Said Sasuke

=== Hinata ===

"TENSA ZANGETSU" yelled Hinata

The dust died down, reveling Hinata in a ripped black shihakusho, Hinata glanced down at it, and grinned, knowing Zangetsu was behind it.

"Prepare yourself, Lord Hokage" said Hinata, then vanished

Sarutobi started to look around, trying to locate Hinata, his head was wiping around as he heard Hinata running around him. She was so fast, perhaps to fast for the old man, Hinata started to pick up speed, Hinata quickly lunged toward Sarutobi.

=== Sui-Feng and Tsunade ===

Sui-Feng and Tsunade were running towards the location of the pillar, all of the squirrels where killed, all that was left was the one behind the attack. A shock wave of energy ripped thought konoha, window shattered, civilians and ninja where knocked on their ass. Sui-Feng and Tsunade where almost blown back from shock wave

"GETSUGA TENSHO" yelled Hinata

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu" yelled Sarutobi

=== Hinata ===

Hinata's getsuga smashed into Sarutobi mud wall, shattering it, draining most of its power before it could reach Sarutobi. A crowd started to gather around the two, Hinata readied herself again.

"You can't beat me, I'm a kage rank ninja, GIVE UP." Said Sarutobi

"Give up? I will never give up" said Hinata, swinging her zanpakuto "GETSUGA TENSHO"

Sarutobi was knocked by the blast this time, Hinata slammed Zangetsu into the ground, she didn't need to use him. Hinata charged Sarutobi and went to punch him as he fell, her fist conected with him...then he turned to mud.

'When did he' thought Hinata, before she was hit full force in the neck with Sarutobi's staff

Hinata bounced off the ground and slammed into a nearby building, crys rang out for Hinata.

"Yes, yes...hahahaha, the leader of the paper defense force is dead" cried Sarutobi "now nothing will stop me from burning all of the paper work, I will have vengeance, and I will be victorious"

Hinata slowly got up, surprisingly her neck wasn't broken. Sarutobi turned to see her getting up.

"You just don't give up" snarled Sarutobi, running thought hand sighs. "FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU"

Sarutobi shot a huge fire ball from his mouth, Hinata looked up at it, then started to twitch violently. Her hollow power started wash over her, she was able to suppress Atanih's will this time, so the mask didn't form. Hinata's eye became hollow like, then she let out a bone chilling howl, so bone chilling that everyone trembled in fear at hearing it, a few even came close to fainting. On a nearby building stood Yoruichi, who flashed away. The scream snuffed out the fire ball with ease, smoke fill the air, blocking visibility for everyone...then the smoke start to be drawn in to something. The smoke was being drawn into a small black orb of reishi Hinata was generating...with her mouth, those that saw it started to panic.

Sui-Feng's eyes widened at what she saw, her daughter...is a visored.

Sarutobi stepped back in fear, he's seen one of those before...the kyuubi used it during its attack.

"Bring it on, I can take a biju ball" yelled Sarutobi

"Are you fucking insane" yelled Enma in staff form.

Hinata lend forward, and unleashed her newest move... a move she'll call

"CERO" yelled Hinata

A large beam of black reishi shot from Hinata's mouth, it ripped apart the ground as it got closer to Sarutobi, who was now second guessing himself.

"Can we run now?" Asked Enma in staff form

Tears ran down Sarutobi's

"Yes" cried Sarutobi, attemting to run away.

The CERO hit its mark, Sarutobi was hit in the back and knocked out, the attack was lacking the power needed to kill. Sarutobi was quickly contained by the anbu and taking to the hospital. Every started to gather around Hinata, congratulating her on her victory. Sui-Feng walked towards the group, and saw her daughter fighting for control, and being surrounded wasn't helping her

.

"Ok everyone, get away from her...she needs rest" said Sui-Feng

The crowed left and went about their own business, Sui-Feng helped her daughter up.

"Meet me at home, I'll be preparing a layered kekkai for you tonight" said Sui-Feng, the flashed away.

Hinata decided to walk home, if she flashed home Atanih might take over. Hinata was hoping to have a nice walk home.

"Hey, You...how lucky are you, you have the honor to teach me" said Sasuke, unknowingly talking to Hinata.

Hinata pulled Zangetsu out of the ground and continued to walk.

"Beat it, I ain't in the mood to deal with you" said Hinata

Sasuke blinked a few time, then growled.

"Hinata? How the fuck did you get that kinda of power" growled Sasuke.

"I made a wish apon a star" snapped Hinata

"You will teach Sasuke" said Kakashi

"Fuck you, you train him" growled Hinata "you ain't my sensei"

"No, but I am a Jonin, Genin. So you have to obey me" said Kakashi

"The hell I do, I'm out of here" said Hinata, making an attempted to run.

Sasuke reach out and grabbed her shoulder.

"As future head of the uchiha clan, I order you to train me" said Sasuke with smirk "do a good job and I might reward you with the honnor of having my baby"

Hinata whipped her head around, her eye where still in there hollow like state, Sasuke frozen with fear when he saw those eyes.

"LET GO" growled Hinata

Sasuke quickly obeyed her, he let go of her and stumbled backward, tripping and landing on his back. Hinata let out another growl, then she walled off and countieud her path home.

=== Forest, hours later ===

"I don't wanna" yelled Snakey, running away from monkey

"Tough shit, it's time to go back" yelled monkey

Monkey has been chaseing after snakey for hours, soon the two found themselfs near an abandoned shed, it was way outside the village

"Damn it Snakey, this is why I don't let you off your chain" grolwed Monkey

Snakey backed up, his back was agenst.

"Somebody help!" Came a voice

"Scream all you want, no one will here you" came a calm voice

Monkey and Snakey moved close, they peeked in thought the window and saw Kin and Kabuto, Kabuto was holding scaple.

"Please, give me a secound chance" cryed Kin "I'm still usefull"

"Your right, you are...we need a human sacrivise" said Kabuto

"No, Please...SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!" Cryed Kin

Before Monkey could do anything, Snakey quickly jumped thought the window, landing in front of Kin.

"Back off, you assss hole" yelled Snakey

Monkey quickly jumped in, grabbed Kin and left.

"Get ready, cause I'm gonna fuck you up" said Snakey


	37. Dr House makes a call or Silly Snakey

Kabuto stared at Snakey and rubbed his temples

"What are you doing here? I did not summon you" Yelled Kabuto.

Snakey grinned wildly at Kabuto, then flipped him off.

"**You are not my massster**" said Snakey

"What are you talking about? I sighed the snake contrack, and you are clearly a snake...so i am your master" said Kabuto louder

"**Nooooooo, your not, Dr. Quad-Eye Fag" **said Snakey

A large tick formed on Kabuto's head, his fist was shakeing with rage.

"**Hissss hissss hissss, whatsss wrong, did i hurt your feelingsss, are you gonna cry? You gonna cry like a baby" **said Snakey

Kabuto quicky pulled a katana off his back and swung at Snakey, only to hit a dust cloud in the shape of Snakey. Kabuto looked around the cabin for Snakey, he turned around and looked, and saw a Snakey shape hole, right inbetween the door and window.

'_Fuck, that had to hurt' _thought Kabuto

=== hours later ===

Kabuto went running though the forest, looking high and low for Snakey, Kabuto ran into a clearing and ran up to Snakey, who had his white hood pulled over his face. Sankey grinned under his hood, then started to munch on a dead squirrel, as Kabuto was clearly clueless to his descise

"**Eeeeh, whatsss up Psssyco doc" **asked Snakey "**are ya ***munch munch* **looking for sssomething"**

Kabuto looked over at Snakey quickly, then turned away.

"I'm looking for some human-snake hybreed, you seen him" asked Kabuto

Snakey rubbed his chin, finshed off his squirrely snack.

"**Hmm, did he have a white priessst robe, like thisss?" **asked Snakey, tugging on his white priest robe

"Yes" said Kabuto

"**Did he have a long sssnake tail, like thisss?" **asked Snakey, swinging his tail around.

"Yes" said Kabuto

"**And did he call you a cruel name, like Dr. Quad-Eye Fag...you Quad-Eye Fag" **asked Snakey

"Yes...so have you seen him?" Asked Kabuto

"**Nope, SSSorry" **said Snakey

Kabuto sighed and hung his head, then walked away, and back into the wooded area. Snakey snickerd to himself and walked in the opposet direction.

"**Eeeh, what a maroon" **said Snakey

A fire charm went flying across open woods a attached to Snakeys ass, Snakey barely had time to look down before it explode and lit his ass on fire.

"**MY ASSSSSS" **cried Snakey, jumping high into the night sky.

Snakey fell into a near by lake, putting out his flameing ass. Kabuto came into clearing again and shook his head.

"Do you think i'm that dumb" said Kabuto

Snakey head poked of the water, a lilly pad was drapped over his head... he was pissed. Snakey looked over at the readers scowling.

"**Of courssse you reliessse, thisss meansss war" **growled Snakey, before sinking back to the water

Kabuto walked up to the water, then on it as he inspected the water. He slowly scanned the water... looking for any sigh of life, Kabuto turned his head and looked behind him, he never saw the shark fin comeing up on him. Kabuto looked back and saw the shark fin circling him, then scoffed.

"A shark? Really? You do know sharks live in salt water, dont you?" Said Kabuto, then gave the shark fin a kick

Suddenly a large pillar of water shot up, knocking Kabuto back. Kabuto looked up in horror as a large mutent shark flew high into the sky, then the shark went thougth and sighs, after the last hand sigh the skark morpthed, morthed into it human form. The sharks human form was a tall man with blue scales and gills in his neck, he wore a black rode with red clouds on it, and strapped to his back was a huge sword...it was Kisame Hokigaki.

"What the fuck is your problem, kickin me in my fin...the hurt you fuckin shit, now i'm gonna kill you" growled Kisame

Kabuto paled and ran away as fast a he could, leaveing a dust out line of himself. Kisame snicker to himself, then turned towards Snakey and extended his hand.

"Pay up, I scared him for ya" said Kisame

Snakey reached into his pocket and pulled out 50 ryo, and handed it to Kisame. Kisame growled as he stared at his payment.

"What the fuck is this? You said 50000 ryo" growled Kisame

"**Yeah, well... i lied" **said Snakey, who then flashed away.

"You fuckin gaki" yelled Kisame

=== Kabuto ===

Kabuto went running though the, out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement, he turned to look and saw his movement was copied.

'_A mirror? Out here?' _ Thought Kabuto

Kabuto stepped closer to the mirror and saw his reflection, Snakey.

'_Must be a fun house mirror" _thought Kabuto

Kabuto stood just in front of the mirror, he towerd over his reflection and smile, Snakey copied him perfectly. Kabuto started to pose and dance around like a little kid, Snakey copied his movement perfectly. Kabuto lend closer to the mirror and stuck out his tounge, Snakey quickly pulled out pie and slammed it in his face. Kabuto stumbled backwards and looked up to see Snakey smiling at him.

"**You truely are ssstuiped, did you honessstly think there wasss a mirror out here in the middle of the foressst**" said Snakey

Kabuto angerly wipe the pie from his face, before he could even pull out his scalpal, Snakey pied him again, then ran off. Kabuto wiped the secound pie from his face just in time to see where Snakey hid, in an old hollow tree. Kabuto ran up to the tree as fast as he could and peeked in the tree, then got pied again, as Kabuto was wiping his face clean, Snakey jumped out of the tree, bouncing on his tail and his head as he laughed.

"**Who-Who Who-Who" **laughed Snakey

Kabuto growled loudly as he saw Snakey jump into a other hollow tree, this time he was wearing a weilding mask. Kabuto slowly peeked into the tree and saw nothing, confused by Snakey's disappearence he pulled the mask up...then got pied again.

"Oh come on" yelled Kabuto

Kabuto wiped his face clean, he looked up and growled at Snakey. Snakey leand forward and grabbed Kabuto's cheeks, he quickly pulled him forward and kissed him full on the lips. Kabuto failed around as Snakey kissed him. Snakey pulled away then struck Kabuto.

"**You sssick bassstard, kissssssing a sssmall child, sssomeone ssshould call the anbu on your assssss, you child molessster." **said Snakey

Someone tapped Kabuto on the shoulder, Kabuto looked behind him...then down to see a short anbu with pink hair and white robes wearing a snake mask, clearly it was Snakey.

"**A child molessster huh? Ssshame on you, ssshame." **

Kabuto's eye widend, he was about to be in some deep shit if he didn't get things stright.

"This is a huge mistake, this brat is trying to frame me." Said Kabuto "He kissed me"

Snakey Anbu tilted his head, then sighed as he shook it.

"**Your blameing a sssmall child for your missstake, your sssome piece of work" **said Anbu Snakey

"What!? Me!? I'm telling the truth, you gotta believe me" said Kabuto

Snakey started crying, Kabuto looked behind im to see Snakey's robes all ripped up and he was coverd in dirt.

"**He...he told me to pull my pantsss down, he...he sssaid he'd give me a lollipop if i did. All he did...did wasss touch my butt, he pussshed hisss finger up my butt. It hurt, i cryed...but he didnt care...he just sssaid...'Relax, I be a doctor, arrrg'" **cried Snakey

"Why the fuck did you make me sound like a pirate" yelled Kabuto

"**Ssso, he touched your assssss, then pussshed hisss finger up you butt" **said Anbu Snakey

Kabuto turned back to the Anbu.

"Oh come on, you are ya gonna believe. Some mutant brat, or me...a fellow Anbu." cried Kabuto

Anbu Snakey tilted his head, he narrowed his eyes under his mask

'**_Anbu!? I thought this guy was a genin' _**thought Anbu Snakey

"**Your an Anbu, sssays here your a genin, care to explain?" **Asked Anbu Snakey

"Fake." Said Kabuto "i'm deep undercover, top secret, i'm only telling you to stay out of trouble" said Kabuto "now please, is there some way out of this mess?" Asked Kabuto

Anbu Snakey rubbed his chin a bit.

'**_I need to get more info out of this guy, might be usefull, i have to play with him a little longer' _**thought Anbu Snakey

"**Sssure, but i dont think you like it" **said Anbu Snakey

"I'll do anything" said Kabuto

"**I'm tellin ya, your not gonna like it" **said Anbu Snakey

Anbu Snakey shrugged his shoulders, he quickly pulled of his mask, and surprized Kabuto. Snakey grabbed Kabuto by the cheek and pulled him forward.

"Not again" yelled Kabuto, before Snakey kissed him.

Kabuto failed around again, Snakey pulled away and pushed Kabuto to the ground.

"**I tryed to tell ya" **said Snakey

Kabuto wiped his mouth with his sleeve, trying to get rid of the taste of dead squirrel. Snakey started to hop away, bounceing on his tail as he held onto his feet, and he fled into the forest. Kabuto stood up and watch as Snakey left, he wiped his mouth one last time and started to make his way back to the cabin. Kabuto walked thought the forest, he was about 200 feet from the cabin, when a young nurse ran up to him, it was clearly snakey

"**Sssir, sssir" **cried Nurse Snakey

Kabuto stopped as nurse Snakey approched him, he stopped and held his knee as he tryed to caught his breath. Kabuto sneered a little, he didnt have time for this.

"What do you want...i'm busy" said Kabuto

Nurse Snakey looked up, then turned away and bit his lip.

"**Sssorry, its jussst...theresss an injuryed boy in the cabin, he needsss help. I'm ssstill new to all thisss, ssso i cant help him. Are you...a medical ninja?" **Asked Nurse Snakey

Kabuto sighed loudly, he really did have time for this.

"Find someone else, i'm sure the boys injurys aint that bad" said Kabuto, walking past Nurse Snakey

Nurse Snakey started to panic, he needed to keep Kabuto's attention, he needed more info from him.

'**_Shit, what was the name of that one prick, the one everyone bens over for to kiss his ass, think Snakey, think.' _**Thought Nurse Snake, then it hit him

"**But it'sss Sssasssuke" **yelled Nurse Snakey

Kabuto stopped, then turned towards Nurse Snakey, he quickly walked up to her.

"What? Sasuke is injury... where is he, tell me" said Kabuto

Nurse Snakey pointed towards the cabin, Kabuto quicky whipped his head around towards the cabin, not noticing Nurse Snakey digging thought his pockets, then tossed her to the side and ran towards the cabin, then inside. Kabuto started to look around like a manic.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, where are you?" Yelled Kabuto "where are you, where are you"

"**I'm in the bedroom you fucking asssssshole" **said Sasuke

Kabuto ran towards the bedroom and was stricking with horror when he entered the room. Sasuke was cover from head to toe in bandages, his face was the only thing not bandaged, that and a few patchs of his pink and black hair... yup, you guessed it...its Snakey.

"What the hell happend to you?" Asked Kabuto

"**It wasss my fault, i'm sssome ssstuiped dumb ninja guy what dossse that sssort of thing" **said Sasuke Snakey, then he flinched in pain "**my assssss, it hurtsss"**

Kabuto quickly put on his gloves and walked up to Sasuke Snakey, before Sasuke Snakey could object he was flipped on his stomack, making him hollow in pain. Kabuto quickly opend up his bandages and pulled down his pants, finding the problem.

"Why are there burgers in your pants?" Asked Kabuto

Sasuke Snakey looked up at Kabuto, a worried look on his face.

"**What are you sssaying? Are you sssaying i have assssss burgersss" **crieded Sasuke Snakey

Kabuto just shook his head as he threw the burgers away, he then turned to Sasuke Snakey and smiled.

"Tell me, Sasuke...do you want more power" asked Kabuto

'**_Whoa, where the fuck did that come from.' _**Thought Sasuke Snakey

"Cause i think Lord Orochimaru would love to train, if you swore loyalty to him" said Kabuto, pulling off his leaf headband and dawning his sound headband. "What do you say, would you like to join the sound village?"

Sasuke Snakey was stund by what he heard, and saw, this was a gold mind of information. Snakey needed to dig a little more.

"**The way your asssking me to join...it sssound like sssomething isss gonna happen" **said Sasuke Snakey

Kabuto swallowed a lump, he did come off strong.

"Its nothing you need to worry about" said Kabuto

Sasuke Snakey narrowed, and licked his lips.

"**Tell me, or i aint gonna join the sssound" **said Sasuke Snakey

Kabuto paniced a little, one of his orders was to win Sasuke over, at all cost.

"The destruction of the leaf" said Kabuto "Lord Orochimaru plans to destroy the leaf during the final round of the chunin exam"

Sasuke Snakey's eye nearly popped out of his head.

"So? What do you say?" Asked Kabuto

Sasuke Snakey looked up at Kabuto, not knowing how to respound, but he need to get a little more if possable.

"**Why dossse Orochimaru wisssh to train me?" **Asked Sasuke Snakey

Kabuto smiled, he got him

"He just...feels your pain, he also wishes to kill Itachi, Itachi has...attacked the sound village a number of time." Said Kabuto

Sasuke Snakey nodded his head

'**_So, he claims to share an enemy with Sasuke, and hopes to use that to get Sasuke to join him' _**thought Sasuke Snakey.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke Snakey, then pulled out a kunai and atempted stab him. Sasuke Snakey quickly jumpped out of the way.

"**What the fuck, why are you attacking me" **yelled Sasuke Snakey

"Cause you are not Sasuke, Sasuke would fucking lose it if anyone mentioned Itachi's name" said Kabuto "so, that lead to one question... who are you?"

Seeing how he was caught, he might as well talk, Snakey jumpped back and grinned.

"**Sssome timesss i'm a faggy little emo" **said Snakey, then he ripped off his Sasuke outfit, reviling his nurse outfit. "**sssome timesss i'm a cute little nurssse" **Snakey ripped off his nurse outfit and was in his anbu uniform. "**And sssome timesss i'm a Anbu" **Snakey ripped of his anbu uniform was in his normal robes "**But the truth isss, i'm really... Sssnakey"**

Kabuto's eye flared with rage.

"You!" Growled Kabuto

"Yes...me" said Snakey, grinning evily

Kabuto gripped his sword tightly, ready to draw it and slice Snakey to pieces.

"Who sent you, who is your master" yelled Kabuto

Snakey snickerd and grinned.

"**Wouldn't you like to know" **said Snakey

Kabuto pulled out his sword and charged at Snakey, Kabuto stopped just before Snakey and swung...only to hit dust. Snakey laughter filled the cabin, makeing Kabuto looking around wildly.

"**asss much fun asss it isss making a fool of you, i mussst be going" **said Snakey. "**Thank you for all the info"**

Kabuto's eyes widend and he slumpped to the floor, realising what he as just done.

"Orochimaru is gonna kill me" said Kabuto

Kabuto looked up to where Snakey once stood and saw a piece of paper, curious he walked over and picked it up, and read it.

_'Directions to hide out_.'

Kabuto grinned, that fools gonna lead him stright to him and the summoner, so he read on.

_'You start at the Hokage tower, head towards Ichiraku Ramens, then you can lick my sack you fucking fariei, you think i'd leave a map behind'_

Kabuto slumped his head, he should have known. a hissing sound got Kabuto to look back up.

_'P.S. This is a paper bomb'_

Kabuto tried throwing the paper bomb, but it was stuck to his hand, he looked at it again and froze in horror.

_'P.P.S. I laysed the paper bomb with super duper glue'_

"FUUUUUCK" cried Kabuto

Kabuto closed his eyes, and cried. For reasons unknown he opend his eyes and looked at the bomb.

_'P.P.P.S. hehe, i wrote P.P. hehe, now that funny there i tell you what'_

Kabuto could only sweet drop, the bomb hissed louder, signithing it was about to go off. Kabuto turned his head and clamped his eyes shut.

POP

Kabuto slowly opened his eyes, the bomb was a dud...what luck. Kabuto turned his head and started to chuckle... then a pie suddenly shot from the paper bomb and smached into his face.

=== Inuzuka Impound ===

Hinata rolled over in her bed, as Sui-Feng had said she place a multi-layerd kekkai around her...Sui-Feng was downstairs talking to Monkey and Kin.

"Do you understand what the concequnce are, if your accusion is wrong" asked Sui-Feng

"I'm telling you the truth" cryed Kin, hands cuffed behind her.

Sui-Feng looked over at Monkey.

"Is she?" Asked Sui-Feng.

"**I not 100% sure, but Kabuto did try to kill her." **said Monkey

Sui-Feng nodded her head, then looked behind her and saw Snakey walk up.

"**Hehe, you aint gonna beileve what i'm about to tell you" **said Snakey

=== hours later, hokage office ===

"You sure?" Asked Tsunade

"I'm possative" said Sui-Feng

"Very well, Sui-Feng...you are temporary an Anbu again...go info the other Anbu" said Tsunade "dismiss"

Sui-Feng flashed out of the office and towards anbu tower, to prepair for war...should it come. Tsunade turned around in her chair and stared out the window.

"Bring it Orochimaru, cause we'll be ready" said Tsunade

(authors note. I'm writing on my table till my computer gets fix so things will be very slow for a while…also if you notices a type-o, tell me please)


	38. The Final Round is almost here

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and groaned loudly as she sat up, holding her head, she groans again.

"fuuuuck my head hurts" growled Hinata

Hinata pushed her pain aside and got dressed, she needed to find her mother, Sui-Feng. Hinata made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the smell of cooked meat still lingered, everyone must have eaten and left already. Hinata walked into the kitchen and pass the table, somehow she never noticed Kin sitting at the table, nibbling on her eggs, Hinata opened the fridge up and started to dig around in it, unable to find what she was looking for.

"Damn it, where the hell is the cheese?" said Hinata

"I think Ms. Tsume place it behind the milk" said Kin

Hinata jumped and banging her head in the fridge, she pulled her head out and stared at Kin in confusion.

"What fuck you doing here?" asked Hinata, rubbing her head

Kin finished chewing her food, then placed her fork down.

"Long story short…a pink hair monkey girl with green fur, and a pink hair, white scaled snake boy saved me, and brought me here" said Kin

'_Monkey and Snakey?'_ thought Hinata

"The monkey girl told me you summoned her…thank you" said Kin "if not for you…I'd be dead"

"Not to be rude, but that not what I actually summoned them for" said Hinata

"I'm aware of that, but that's not the point, there your summons, weather you told them to save me or not, they did" said Kin, bowing her head "and I thank you for summoning them"

"You're welcome" said Hinata. "So…cheese behind the milk?"

Kin nodded her head, and Hinata returned to the fridge and retrieved her cheese, then made her plate of egg, meat and cheese. Hinata sat down, across from Kin and began to eat.

=== 15 minutes later ===

Hinata finished her 5th helping of breakfast and let loose a loud burp, Kin was long gone at that point so Hinata didn't hold back, her burp ripped through the house and shook it.

"Damn girl…did your heart stop?" asked Karui, entering the room

Hinata snickered and shook her head, Karui pulled out a chair and sat.

"Sooo…what are you gonna do for training now?" asked Karui

Hinata raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Karui asked her that.

"Uh…I'm gonna asked my mother…Sui-Feng, why" asked Hinata

"Hmmm, see that's a problem. Sui-Feng was temporarily reinstated as an Anbu" said Karui

"Ah shit, there goes my plans" yelled Hinata, then held her head.

Karui smiled and lead close to Hinata.

"You know…maybe I can help you train again" said Karui.

Hinata looked up and smiled, yes, she'd learn more from Karui…sweet, frickin awso…wait a second

"What's the caught?" asked Hinata

Karui smiled again and licked her lips.

"I never got a change last time…but if you want my help, you're gonna have to let me suck your big cock" said Karui

Hinata blushed then grinned, how could she refuse, it was a win-win for her. Hinata unzipped her pants and freed her cock, Karui quickly moved down to it and smiled at the size.

"Wow…so big…and juicy" said Karui as her mouth watered

Hinata started to stroke her cock, getting it nice and hard for Karui, Karui didn't want to wait. She pushed Hinata's hand down her cock and out of the way, then latched onto it and started to suck hard. Hinata moaned loudly, she still stroke the base of her cock, using her free hand to rub Karui's head. Karui bobbed her head up and down on Hinata cock, taking it all in, forcing Hinata to move her hand out of the way.

"Hmmmm, damn this is good" moaned Hinata

Karui responded by moaning on Hinata cock, making Hinata drool with pleasure, Karui pulled off her cock and started licking it up and down, then she pushed it back into her mouth. Hinata threw her head back, eyes closed and moaned louder, Hinata used both hands to pushes Karui down on her cock and she started to buck.

"Almost there, almost there" moaned Hinata

Karui sucked harder and harder, she moved her left hand under Hinata's ass and did the one thing she knew would send her over the edge…she pushed her finger up her ass. Hinata eyes popped open and she practically screamed as she shot a load of cum into Karui mouth, Karui moaned as Hinata sperm filled her mouth, she pulled off and licked her lips, then swallowed.

"Payment has been complete…you ready to train?" asked Karui.

Hinata panted hard, but nodded her head.

"G-Give me a second to caught my breath" gasped Hinata

Hinata took a deep breath, then stood…she pulled up her pants and nodded.

"Ready" said Hinata "what you gonna teach me this time?"

Karui grinned and started to head outside.

"Follow me" said Karui

Hinata rasied and eyebrow, she didn't answer her question. Hinata followed anyway, once she stepped outside she saw Karui going thought hand sighs. Karui slammed her hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu**" yelled Karui

A puff of smoke surrounded Karui hand, there her summon now stands, on two legs, a large wolf with blue and white stripes who was wearing pants and chains, making him look like a thug. Strapped to his back was a large container, which he adjusted, then looked over at Karui.

"**The hell you summon me for**" growled the wolf, then he sniffed "**there's no enemy's skulls to bash open**"

"I need the scroll Weregarurumon, Hinata here is gonna be a new summoner" said Karui, pointing to Hinata

Weregarurumon looked over at Hinata, then walk up to her, he started to circle her…sniffing her. Once he was done meeting her he looked over at Karui.

"**Kids strong, her chakra is so damn thick, I could probably smell it a mile away**" said Weregarurumon, pulling off the scroll and handing it to Hinata "**kay kid, what you're gonna do is sigh this scroll in your own blood with your dominate hand, then make finger prints with your blood under your signature...got it**"

Hinata nodded her head and opened up the scroll, she got down to the ground to sigh it, she bit her finger hard to make it bleed, then wrote her name…then the finger prints. Weregarurumon picked up the scroll and bowed slightly, then returned to the summons realm, then shortly after that Hinata was summoned, to their realm.

=== Realm of the Wolf ===

In a puff of smoke Hinata appeared in the wolf realm, her face bright green.

"Holy shit, talk about vomit comet" groaned Hinata

"**Tell me about it**" cried Weregarurumon, hurling in a nearby bush **"I've been getting summoned for 20 years…and I still ain't use to it"**

Hinata managed to hold back her vomit, she started to look around, it was a mountain plain, she looked behind her to see a forest, she looked ahead and saw two wolfs in metal armor, one's armor was much darker than the other, seeing this Hinata just paled.

"**Kid… I'd like you Metalgarurumon and Black Metalgarurumon**" said Weregarurumon "**the boss summons"**

=== Sakura ===

Sakura was lying in her bed, enjoying her sleep…then she suddenly stirred. Her eyes open and she moaned softly.

"N-Nemu…hmmm, when I said wake me…I-I didn't mean like this" moaned Sakura

Nemu poked her head out from the covers, and licked her lips.

"Sorry master" said Nemu, pushing away

Sakura reach out and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't say stop" said Sakura with a grin. "Finish what you started"

Nemu nodded her head and threw off the covers, exposing Sakura naked body. Nemu quickly went to work and pushed her mouth to Sakura cunt and started to lick. Nemu licked Sakura up and down her pussy folds, gently pushing her tongue in from time to time, using her free hands to message Sakura's thighs.

"Hmmmm, y-yes…damn you're good at this" moaned Sakura

Sakura moved her hand down and gently rubbed Nemu's head, then her cheek. Nemu looked up and smiled at Sakura for a moment, then latched on to her clit and started to suck it. Sakura arched her back and pushed forward, wanting Nemu to suck more, Nemu happily obeyed her master request. Nemu unlatched from the clit and put her mouth up to Sakura's cunt, where she sucked, licked and blew it. Sakura moaned on last time and cam in Nemu's mouth, Nemu quickly licked up as much of her master sweet nectar. After cleaning her up Nemu looked up at Sakura.

"Are you pleased?" asked Nemu

Sakura put her finger to her lip, and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, well…not quite yet" said Sakura. "I want you to use that Jutsu I taught you"

Nemu nodded her head and quickly went thought the hand sighs, upon the last one Nemu's skirt had a bulge in it. Nemu pulled out her 7 inch dick and smiled at her master.

"Will this size please you?" asked Nemu, as she stroked her cock.

Sakura just smiled and nodded her head, using her fingers to slightly open her pussy.

"Yes, that will do…now, put it in me" said Sakura hotly

Nemu nodded her head and crawled towards Sakura, she moved up close to Sakura, faces inches part… then she pushed her dick in. Sakura moaned loudly, she wrapped her arms around Nemu and pulled her closer, making her go in deeper. Nemu moaned, the tightness of Sakura's pussy was fantastic. Nemu started bucking her hips, thrusting in and out of her master, moaning softly as her master pussy suck on her cock.

"M-Master…I, I don't think I'll last long" moaned Nemu

Sakura just smiled and kissed her deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth, making Nemu moan and even cum. Sakura pulled out of the kiss and licked her lips.

"that's ok…hmmm, you'll get better with practice" said Sakura with a wink

Sakura gently pushed Nemu away from her and turned around, sticking her ass in the air.

"now…fuck my ass" ordered Sakura

Nemu nodded her head again, she gently grabbed Sakura's ass, she gently pushed her cock in, moaning louder than before.

"So…So tight" moaned Nemu, loving the way it squeezed her cock

Nemu thrust in and out as fast as she could, fucking Sakura's ass hard…just the way she like it. Sakura moaned into her pillow, holding onto it tightly, her pussy was dripping all over her bed.

"Yes…like that Nemu, just like that" moaned Sakura

Nemu thrust her cock into Sakura as harder, slamming her cock in and out of her master ass, and with one final thrust shot her load into her ass.

"Master…I'm cumming" moaned Nemu, pulling out and cumming on Sakura ass and pussy.

Sakura smiled as the hot sperm landed on her, she shudder and cam on her bed as well. She then turned around and sat up right on the bed, and kissed Nemu.

"Good girl" said Sakura, then standing up.

Sakura walked over to her closet and started to dress, leaving Nemu to sit there and smile, Sakura's words just repeating over and over again.

'_Good girl'_ thought Nemu, deeply enjoying the praise.

"Nemu, stop spacing off and get dressed" said Sakura, fixing her hair.

"Yes master" said Nemu, hoping off the bed to get dressed.

=== 20 minutes later ===

Sakura and Nemu were heading towards Tatsuki's restaurant, Sakura wanted to talk to Uryu…and maybe get a bite to eat. Upon finding the restaurant Sakura just sweet dropped.

"Cosplay…Café?" said Sakura

Sakura slowly opened the door, her cheek instantly puffed out and she fell backwards…laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA, THE FUCK YOU WEARING" cried Sakura thought fits of laughter.

Her fits of laughter where directed at Chad, who wore a large black shirt, sunglasses and a blond wig that was standing up straight

"Heh, ha, huh…do the monkey with me" said Chad as he went thought a string of poses

Chad then started doing a weird dance that involved swinging his arms up and down. Sakura just raised an eyebrow, then walked up to the counter where Tatsuki was, she was wearing a strange space-like armor with a weird eye piece, even her hair looked different…the only give away it was Tatsuki was she was smoking.

"What ya want" said Tatsuki

"Huh… just a burger, double meat double cheese only" said Sakura "Nemu will have the same"

Tatsuki turned around towards the kitchen.

"Give me two villains robbing two deli's, and only the deli's" yelled Tatsuki, making Sakura raised an eyebrow again.

"Are they packen heat, or just bluffing" yelled Rukia.

Tatsuki turned back to Sakura and Nemu.

"You want fries or salad?" asked Tatsuki

"Huh…I gusse we'll have fries" said Sakura, getting a nod from Tatsuki

"There packen heat" yelled Tatsuki, then smiled at Sakura "so…you're the one that beat Uryu?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, with Rukia's help of course" said Sakura "speaking of Uryu, where is he…he promised to train me"

"One moment" said Tatsuki, turning her head to the back room "URYU, YOU GOT GUEST"

Crash…Smash

"You're paying for that" yelled Tatsuki

Uryu, dress in blue pants, red shirt and a straw hat flew out of the backroom and pointed at Tatsuki.

"What, that's not fair…you're the one that scared the shit out of me, making me drop the pickles" argued Uryu

"Tough shit, you break it, you buy it" said Tatsuki, walking up to Uryu. "you don't like it you can always rot in prison"

Uryu hung his head in defeat, there was no point arguing, he reached into his pocket and handed Tatsuki the 350 ryo for the jar of pickles he dropped. Tatsuki quickly ran her finger over the money, making sure it was the right amount, then went to her office.

"Fuckin Bitch" muttered Uryu

"I HEAR THAT" yelled Tatsuki, making Uryu jump

Uryu looked over to see, Orhime in a green and black jump suit, a black wig and green contacts.

"Your food" said Orihime, then went back to the kitchen.

Uryu sat down on the stool near Sakura, he waited as she started to eat her meal…after some time past he spoke.

"So…I guess you're here for training" asked Uryu, getting a nod. "Ok… I'll go talk to Tatsuki"

"Ok" said Sakura as she and Nemu ate.

=== Naru ===

"Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi" Said Naru

Naru's Zanpakuto changed into it shikai state, she was about to try water bending for the first time, she got ready to swing her arms.

"There you are" came a voice

Naru sighed loudly, she turned around a glared at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Go away" growled Naru "I'm tryin to train"

"That why I'm here" said Kakashi

"Humph…I don't see why you're wasting your time with her" said Sasuke "she'll never amount to anything"

Naru growled loudly, her eyes flashed red for a moment.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Naru, pointing at Kakashi "YOU ALWAYS BRING HIM WITH YOU WHEN YOU WANNA TRAIN ME, WE HATE EACH OTHER, YOU FUCKING MORON, IF YOU WANNA TRAIN ME, DON'T BRING HIM"

Kakashi shook his head

"I can't do that, I can't abandon a student in need" said Kakashi

"ARE YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF, A MOUTH AGO YOU WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ME" yelled Naru

"Yeah well, I changed" said Kakashi "now, let's train"

"NO, BACK OFF OR ELSE" yelled Naru

"Humph, or else what…what you gonna do?" asked Sasuke

"I'll get Hinata to beat the shit out of you two" said Naru

Before Kakashi could respond a huge pressure washed over everyone, it was incredibly dense, the one causing the pressure slowly walked up to them, he was grinning wildly at Naru, it was none other than Kenpachi.

"Hinata? Hinata Inuzuka?" asked Kenpachi

Naru managed to nod her head, Kenpachi threw his head back and laughed hard.

"FINALLY, I finally got a lead" said Kenpachi.

"Lead? What are you talking about…what do you want with Hinata" asked Naru.

Kenpachi grinned and pulled of his captain shihakusho, revealing his scars, he pointed to three of them.

"I own the gaki for those scars, she craved me up good…it's only fair I try and return the favor" said Kenpachi, then noticed Naru readying herself to fight.

"I take it your wanting revenge" asked Naru

"Revenge? Wha…no, I just wanna rematch" said Kenpachi "I wanna fight the only person to ever beat me in battle"

"HA, that losers beat you…must have gotten lucky" said Sasuke, Kakashi started to slide away from him, not wanting to be a target of Kenpachi, an SSS rank menace rage.

"And just who the fuck are you?" asked Kenpachi

"Sasuke Uchiha, the strongest ninja in the village, and so much stronger then Hinata" mouthed Sasuke

Kenpachi grinned and unleashed a wave of pressure toward Sasuke, laughing his psychotic laugh.

"Such elation, if your strong then Hinata…I might have to really give it everything or I'm gonna…? Why is he pissing his pants?" said Kenpachi

Sasuke was lying on the ground, twitching violently, and foaming at the mouth. Kakashi quickly picked him up and vanished, leaving a happy Naru, and a confused Kenpachi.

"What the hell happened?" growled Kenpachi

"You gave little miss weak ass such a scare, you gave him a seizure" said Naru with a smile

"You don't seem to sad about your friend" said Kenpachi

Naru looked over at Kenpachi.

"Did you miss the part where I called him a weak ass? I hate that prick, you did me a favor" said Naru "so…how is it you meet Hinata?"

Kenpachi grinned and sat down, then pulled out a bottle of sake.

"hehe, well…" started Kenpachi

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was getting impatient, the entire wolf pack was…getting to know her in their own way. Translation: they were sniffing her ass. The wolf clan consisted of Gabumon and his twin Black Gabumon, Garurumon and his twin Black Garurumon, and Black Weregarurumon, Weregarurumon's twin. The other three had got there sniffing good and out of the way. After one last sniff all over the wolf, except the bosses left. Hinata stood and smiled

"So…am I finally getting trained?" asked Hinata

"**Not yet kid…you haven't met…them yet**" said Black Metalgarurumon

"Met who yet?" asked Hinata

"**Our bosses**" said Metalgarurumon

"Your bosses? Holy shit, the boss summons haves bosses?" asked Hinata "ok, then do I meet them?"

The two wolves looked at each other, then gesture for her to turn around. Hinata looked behind her to see a wolf with black fur sniffing her ass, riding on his back was an…imp? The imp's skin was black and white with little blue strikes, and she wore the weirdest mask that covered half her face, and her orange hair looks like it's a hand. The imp slammed her hands down on the wolf on his nose, making him yelp.

"**Baka, you've sniffed enough you damn pervert**" growled the Imp

"**Damnit Midna, will you never let an old wolf have some fun**" snarled the wolf

"**hell no, you know I can't allow that, I'm your W.I.F.E.**" said Midna

Hinata's face started to turn green at hearing that, bestiality was nasty.

"**Yeah yeah, Wild Imp for Eternity. You can stop reminding me at any time you know**" growled the wolf

"**Don't talk to me that way Link, you Worthless Old Lazy Fuck**" snicker Midna

Link narrowed his eyes and hung his head.

"**oh, hahaha…I get it. W.O.L.F. haha, your real funny**" said Link sarcastically

"**I know I am…ok everyone, get lost…I wish to be…alone with the girl**" said Midna, licking her little lips, then winking at Hinata.

Midna hopped of Link as he left with the others, Midna floated over to Hinata, and looked up at her, licking her lips again, and rubbing her hands greedily

"**Lose the pants**" said Midna

"What?" asked Hinata

"**Take off your pants, I wanna have some fun**" said Midna licking her lips.

Hinata grinned a little, yet again she is offered a wonderful offer. Hinata pulled down her pants and panties, freeing her cock, making Midna drool.

"**even better, you're a futanari**" said Midna, as she twirled around, then snapped her finger.

Hinata and Midna were transported to a bed room, with a rather large bed for such a small imp, Midna hopped onto the bed and motioned Hinata to come over. Hinata walked over to the bed and sat down, Midna crawled over and placed her small hands on Hinata's lap, then pushed the cock into her mouth. Hinata moaned slightly, she rubbed Midna's head, Midna started bobbing her head up and down, making soft sounds as she sucked Hinata cock.

"so tight" moaned Hinata, rubbing Midna's ass with her free hand.

Midna didn't respond, she just sucked more and more, Hinata moaned again and pushed two fingers up Midna's tiny ass. Midna popped of Hinata's cock and moaned loudly.

"**Ahhh, y-yes my ass**" moaned Midna, then pushed Hinata's cock back into her mouth

Hinata smiled as she continued to finger fuck Midna's ass, it was very tight, possibly to tight…if she tried to fuck it she really hurt Midna.

'_Damn it'_ thought Hinata

Hinata got over it quickly as Midna pushed all of her cock into her mouth, and started to bob her head up and down. Hinata fell back onto the bed and let Midna do her hurt, moaning loudly and hotly. Midna sucked harder and faster, she used her free hand and started to finger Hinata ass. Feeling her ass getting fingered Hinata moaned and quickly cam into Midna's tight mouth. Midna pulled off Hinata dick and smiled, as she swallowed Hinata seed.

"**hmmm tasty**" said Midna, then she quickly flew over to Hinata's lips, and kissed them

Hinata grinned into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around the small imp and kissed back, Hinata was doing a mental check list and had confirmed, that this was her first loli fuck.

=== Sakura ===

Three black arrows shot and imbed into a tree, then fade away. Sakura or Sakuichi in her current state, feel to her knees, panting and sweeting. Uryu was standing there watching over her training, he looked over at Nemu, who was asked to stay back unless told otherwise.

"Heal her" said Uryu.

Nemu quickly ran over and started use her very small medical skill to heal her master, and help her restore her stamina. After a few minutes past, Sakuichi was able to stand again, then she bowed to Uryu

"I'm sorry I'm such a failure" said Sakuichi

"Stop your belly aching, you're doing well for a Non-Quincy" said Uryu

Sakuichi smiled slightly, least she doing good…in his eyes.

"What am I doing wrong" asked Sakuichi "I'm doing what you did, I try to form thousands of arrows at once"

"Thousands of arrows at once? No, I made one big arrow and I shattered it, you're making it so harder on yourself trying that, that's an master rank move" said Uryu "just form one arrow, and spilt it the moment you let go"

Sakuichi nodded her head, she turned towards the tree and formed her bow, then her large arrow, she let go…and 25 arrows shot out.

"Good…now again, this time I wanna see 50 arrows" said Uryu

=== Naru ===

"Wow, that sounds like a hell of a fight…but why didn't you use your shikai?" asked Naru

Kenpachi was about to answer, but someone else beat him to it.

"cause Kenny don't got one" said Yachiru, poking out of her hiding spot on Kenny's back.

"Will you shut up" growled Kenpachi

"Just tellin the truth" said Yachiru

"yeah well, stop…it's bad enough I can't use it, but you go around bragging about it" said Kenpachi

"I don't know what you're talking about, your just jealous Kenny, jealous that I have one and you don't" said Yachiru, grabbing Kenpachi's cheeks and pulling

"There, you see, you did it again" growled Kenpachi, copying her actions and doing the same to her

"I can help" said Naru suddenly

The two looked over at Naru in there ridiculous position, then looked at each other, then back to Naru.

"How" said Kenpachi, Yachiru still pulling on his cheeks

"Kyoshi said all I have to do is draw a Zanpakuto communication circle" said Naru

"Zanpakuto what, what?" said Kenpachi

"a communication circle, it to help you take to your Zanpakuto spirit" said Naru, getting up and drawing the circle to Ai and Kyoshi specifications.

=== 10 minutes later ===

Naru looked over the circle, making sure it's the way it should be, then looked up at Kenpachi.

"Stab your sword down in the center" said Naru, getting into a meditative state "then sit down in a relaxing position"

Kenpachi did as instructed, then sat down and relaxed at Naru had said. Naru lifted up her hand, now glowing with chakra…then slammed them down on the circle, activating it.

=== Kenpachi's inner world ===

Mountains of bone and skulls could be seen for miles around, the stink of rotten flesh could also be smelt, this world was nothing but death and destruction.

"Why am I not surprised" said Yachiru.

"Shut up" growled Kenpachi

"Focus you two" yelled Naru

Kenpachi and Yachiru nodded their heads, then the group started to look around for Kenpachi's Zanpakuto spirit. Soon the group found a large pile of skulls, and stilling in top of the skulls was a young woman in a 1500 century kimono, she was playing with the skulls…well, kinda…she was stabbing it in the eye socket with a dagger.

"**die you worth shit, haha, yeah…that's what I'll do if that prick ever come in here**" growled the girl

"are you talking about me" said Kenpachi, alerting the woman.

The women crushed the skull between her hands and quickly stood, holding tightly to the sword on her waist…then vanished.

CLANG

The women at brought her sword down at Kenpachi who quickly blocked it.

"**SLASH**" yelled the women, her sword growing in length to 6 feet.

'_Shit_' thought Kenpachi, pushing away.

"**100 YEAR, 100 YEAR OF FUCKING TORTURE**" yelled the women, fire in her eyes. "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I DON'T CARE IF I DIE IN THE PROCESS, IT'LL BE WORTH IT**"

The women charged at Kenpachi, stopping just short of him she swung her sword.

"DANCE OF BLADES" yelled the women, shooting slashes of air towards Kenpachi

Kenpachi ducked and the air flew over her, carving up the mountain of skulls behind him, destroying them. Kenpachi just looked back at her and grinned, he reach towards his eye patch and ripped it off.

"HAHAHAHA, this is gonna be fun" said Kenpachi, unleashing all his power.

The women screamed in pain, those they were in his inner world, that didn't change she was his Zanpakuto.

"You damn monster, you care nothing for those that are hurt with your actions" growled the woman

Kenpachi just grinned and lunged toward the women, their swords clashed countless times, Kenpachi was having the time of his life, while the woman was getting more frustrated by the second. The women jumped back and swung her sword with just force it created tornadoes.

"**DANCE OF THE DRAGON**" she screamed

Kenpachi's eyes widened, he tried to counter the attack by swinging his own sword, only for it to get ripped out of his hand. The tornado drew closer and sucked Kenpachi up

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" scream Kenpachi as he was hurled to the heavens above, and out of sight.

PING

=== Hinata ===

Hinata quickly lead back and dodge two kicks, one for Weregarurumon, the other from Black Weregarurumon. Hinata used the leverage for her dodge to shot up and kicked both wolfs in the nose, making them howl in anger.

"**Oh that tears it you little bitch**" growled the Twins in unison

Both let their claws out and started to swiping at her, Hinata skillfully dodge there moves, then both attached at once she put her plan into action, she jumped forward suddenly and started to claw at them, making them retreat.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" yelled Hinata, swinging at the twins, countless time, then she slammed her hands into their chest "WOLF FANG FIST"

The two twins went sliding backwards and hit the wall behind them, then impacted made them growled loudly, then they charged at Hinata again.

"**WOLF CLAW**" yelled Black Weregarurumon, swinging his arm

"**GARURU KICK**" yelled Weregarurumon, swinging his leg

Hinata blocked Black Weregarurumon's attack, and took the kick to the chest, making her stoop over. The twin where paining heavily, the only human to ever push them little this…was Mononoke.

"Do you concede?" asked Weregarurumon

Hinata slowly looked up and smiled, chakra coursing all over her body.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata, delivered rapid speed punches and knocked them back "like hell"

Hinata charged at the twins with her super speed, then two quickly held onto each other and screamed at the top of their lungs, for Hinata was far too fast for them now.

=== Sakuichi ===

Sakuichi shot a few hundred arrow at the tree, shredding it to nothing but wood chips. Sakuichi looked back at Uryu who was clapping his hand.

"Bravo… you've master the Quincy techniques…there is nothing more I can do for you… good day" said Uryu, then left.

Sakuichi made no attempt to stop him, he probably had to get back to work…but there was still so much till the Chunin.

"Shit, what am I gonna do?" said Sakuichi

"YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH" came a familiar voice, and a clapping sound.

Probably gonna regret her decision Sakuichi followed the sound to its source…it was Gai-Sensei, yup… she regrets it. Gai was doing push-ups, while clapping his hands and saying youth. Then things got worth, he noticed her, Gai got up and walked over to Sakuichi.

"Hello, Student of my female eternal rival, what are you doing on such a youthful day" said Gai

Sakuichi kept her cool and answer.

"I was training, but my teacher had to get back to work" said Sakuichi

"Ah, that's too bad… hmmm, tell me Sakura, have you ever used weights in your training?" asked Gai

"No… I haven't, why?" asked Sakuichi

"Well I was thinking I could help you, I have some spare weights… and with lee in the hospital, I've got no one to train" said Gai

"What about Neji?" asked Sakuichi

"Wants nothing to do with me" said Gai "so… do you wanna train? It could befit you"

Sakuichi sighed and closed her eyes, how could she say no.

"Fine…but please, no screaming youth and stuff" said Sakuichi

"Very well, now let us train your fiery passion of you-atem…sorry" said Gai

=== Naru ===

Naru and Yachiru where enjoying a cup of tea, brewed by Kenpachi's Zanpakuto. It's been about 15 minutes sent she sent him flying to the heavens above, and as they waited she talked and told them her name.

"SOMEBODY FAT GET IN MY WAY" screamed Kenpachi, before smashing into a pile of bone, in deep into the ground

The bones went flying in all directions, most of witch where shattered. Kenpachi crawled out of the pit he created, stars around his head.

"You had enough?" asked the spirit "or be you still believe that I'm weak?"

"Yeah, yeah…you're not weak…now tell me your name so I can use that power" said Kenpachi

"That not how you ask for something like this" said the women "what do you think Naru?"

"Sounded to rude, don't tell" said Naru

"YEAH, I thought you were here to help ME, no HER" growled Kenpachi

"After hearing her side of the story, I regret bringing you here" said Naru

Kenpachi's face turned red with anger, and grumbled…then sigh.

"Whatever… I'm…you know, about the over power and stuff for all those years" said Kenpachi

"That's the best I'm gonna get, isn't it" asked the women.

"That's right, Kenny don't know how to say sorry…maybe it because he doesn't have a Zanpakuto spirit and I do" giggled Yachiru

"DAMNIT YACHIRU, WHAT THE HELL DOSE THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME SAYING, I'M SORRY, SORRY FOR YEARS OF TORMENT AND ABUSE, FOR YEARS OF NEGLECT AND MISTREATMENT, FOR…YEAH, YOU TRICKED ME" yelled Kenpachi

The three girls laughed at Kenpachi's stupidity, then the women looked over and smiled.

"I'll let you use my power, under the condition you take it easy…let me get use to your power, then you can use more" said the women.

"You mean you ain't use to it yet?" asked Kenpachi

The women frowned, then shook her head.

"You fool, how could I… you weren't using me as a Zanpakuto, you were using me as a sword" growled the women, then sigh "I can't believe I'm even doing this…my name is… Kagura"

=== outer world ===

The group opened their eyes, Kenpachi quickly stood up and held his sword.

"Slash, Kagura" said Kenpachi, his sword entering into shikai. "haha, yes…finally, yes."

Naru smiled, then readied herself.

"Seeing how I helped you, the least you can do is help me" said Naru, then launching at Kenpachi

Kenpachi quickly flashed out of the way and grinned, then held his sword high.

'_You ready Kagura, I'm gonna use a bit of my power'_ thought Kenpachi

"**Yes, just remember, go easy on her…she's just a human"** said Kagura

'_yeah, yeah…I hear ya' _thought Kenpachi, unleashing a fraction over his reishi.

The reishi covered Kenpachi, Yachiru at this point jumped away and climbed a nearby tree, getting ready to watch the fight. Kenpachi charged towards Naru and swung his sword down, Naru used her fans to blocked. Naru opened one of her fans and flicked her wrist down, making water shoot out of the pond nearby and drill Kenpachi in the head, making him look over.

"what was that?" asked Kenpachi

"**FOOL, YOU TOOK YOUR EYE OFF HER**" yelled Kagura

Kenpachi looked back and got a gust of wind in his face, it didn't hurt… it was just…annoying. Naru swung her Zanpakuto and made an air ball under her feet and started to ride around on it, riding in circles around Kenpachi. Kenpachi watched as Naru circled him, her hands where buzzing thought hand signs.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" yelled Naru, making and army of clones.

Kenpachi grinned wildly as all the clone came charging at him, Kenpachi throw his head back and laughed loudly, loud enough for everyone in the village to hear.

"SUCH ELATION" yelled Kenpachi

=== Two weeks later ===

Two week's down, two weeks to go…our heroes power are growing more and more by the day, but as they get stronger, so must there training.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was leaning up agents a tree, covered in sweet, and panting heavily…but not as heavy as her sparing partners, the Weregarurumon twins.

"**Damn bro…we…we just can't beat her, she's too strong**" panted Black Weregarurumon

"**Really!? I hadn't noticed**" said Weregarurumon sarcastically with a bit of anger.

"it looks like your training is complete" said Link, walking up to Hinata

"Wha? But I haven't fought you…or the bosses yet." Said Hinata

"We aren't skilled in the way of the ninja like these two, we choose power, over form" said Link "learning form us is pretty pointless"

Hinata nodded her head, then stood up and popped her back.

"then I guess it time to go" said Hinata, she turned and waved to all of the Garuru's and the bosses, Link and Midna, then in a puff of smoke, returned to the human world.

=== Compound ===

Karui was sunbathing, enjoying the sun beating down on her, as was her daughter Zazie, and her cute little friend Nel.

POOF

Karui looked up and smiled, before lying back down.

"How went training, good I guess, seeing how you were there for two week" said Karui

Hinata just grinned and snicker, then she flashed away, heading to a place she know will have great training.

=== Kisuke's shop ===

"Say again" said Jinta, who was holding Ururu down and hitting her

"I said, get the fuck off her" growled Hinata "or else"

"Or else what" snapped Jinta

"I'll reach down your throat, rip out your fucking spine, then ass rape you with it" growled Hinata, making Jinta pale.

Jinta quickly jumped off Ururu and ran inside the shop, screaming at the top of his lungs. Hinata bend down and helped the small girl up, she dusted her off then gave her a small glare.

"w-what?" said Ururu, not liking the glare.

"Why didn't you fight back?" asked Hinata

"Jinta said I couldn't" said Ururu

Hinata started at Ururu, then gently smacked her forehead.

"If he tries to fight with you again, kill his ass, and don't stop till he cries for mercy" said Hinata "don't take shit from him, fight back, talk back…always aim to get the last word, understand"

Ururu nodded her head as Hinata stood up all the away.

"Now on to business, I wanna train with you again" said Hinata

Ururu's eyes widened, Hinata came here to train with her, then there was so many other choice.

"O-Ok" said Ururu, bursting with happiness "T-This way"

Ururu lead Hinata into the shop, and down to the training area, where Kisuke and Tessi where trying to calm down a screaming Jinta.

"WAAAAAAAAH, SHE FOLLOWED ME, SHE FOLLOWED ME" screamed Jinta

"Shut up you pussy" said Ururu, as she and Hinata walked by.

Tessi and Hinata started to laugh hard, while Kisuke's jaw dropped…his sweet little Ururu, just cursed. Jinta whipped his head over to Ururu and growled, forgetting all about Hinata's threat.

"You can't talk to me that way, asshole" yelled Jinta

Tessi and Kisuke weren't really shock at Jinta being mean to Ururu, he always is…and they don't interfere because they don't wanna baby Ururu. Ururu stopped, at hearing the insult, making Hinata stop as well. Ururu turned around and walked towards Jinta.

"What did you say?" asked Ururu

"I called you an ASSHOLE" said Jinta grinning, knowing he wasn't gonna get in trouble. "What ya gonna do about, BITCH…you gonna hit me, come on…give me with your best shot"

BOOOOM

Jinta was sent flying backwards from a well-earned punch from Ururu, her fist was covered in a small amount of blood. Ururu looked up at shocked Tessi and Kisuke, then to a grinning Hinata and smiled.

"That felt good" said Ururu, walking up to Hinata and offer her hand "shall we"

Hinata grinned and nodded, taking her hand and letting Ururu lead her to the training ground. Once there Hinata pulled off her swords and started warming up, she looked over to see Ururu doing the same. Hinata and Ururu after their stretching walked over to the field and turned to each other.

"Thank you, Hinata…thank you for giving me the confidence to fighting back" said Ururu with a smile

Hinata smiled and rubbed her nose, snickering.

"Heh, it was nothing, really" said Hinata

"And that is way, I not gonna be pushed around ever again…not even in training" said Ururu, her voice getting serious.

Hinata grinned started to fade, she wasn't liking the said of that.

"Get ready, Hinata…get ready for my full power, get ready for my Quick Style" said Ururu, before vanishing, and reappearing behind Hinata a fraction of a second later, and kicked her in the head.

Hinata bounced a crossed at ground and tried to get up, only to get knocked down again, everything was spinning, she looked up and saw dozens of Ururu clones running around.

'_Holy shit_' thought Hinata_'s-she's like, 100 times stronger than she was then I first met her'_

Hinata tried to stand up, only to get kicked into the air and get bombarded from all angles, unable to see Ururu when she moves, Hinata was suddenly kicked down and landed on the ground with a thud. Hinata quickly hopped up and took two steps, only to get a repeat of the last attack.

=== Sakura ===

Sakura was currently running for her life, while holding a tray of milk and running in a weird fashion, with 100 pound weights on each arm and leg…and a 150 pound turtle shell on her back. She was currently getting chased thought the forest of death by a T-Rex, where the fuck was that thing hiding, how doesn't anyone know about it. The T-Rex was closing in on her, his tongue dangling from his mouth. Sakura was so relieved then she saw the tower, she quickly ran inside and panted hard, then deliver the milk to Anko.

"H-Here's your milk" panted Sakura, taking out a jar of milk, and grabbing the old one.

"Thank sweetie" said Anko, then looked her up and down "training with Gai huh, damn girl, you got some fucking guts"

Sakura just nodded her head, then walked to the door and swallowed a lump in her throat. She walked outside to see the T-Rex waiting for her, his tail wagging wildly, it started to whimper, it started at her with big pleading eye.

"Yeah, yeah…give me a second to catch my breath" said Sakura, taking a deep breath, then ran.

The T-Rex let out a cheerful roar and began chasing his newest friend, helping her train, told that if he caught her to lick her none stop. Sakura made a personal note to tell Gai, that his so called training exercise he got from a manga is crazy and suicidal.

=== Naru ===

Naru was resting at home, thinking about how she was gonna train, Kenpachi had to return to the soul society, Jiraiya was off on a spy mission, right as he was about to tell her how to use the Rasengan, everyone was busy…everyone but…Kakashi.

"Shit" growled Naru "I don't wanna ask him for help"

Haku looked over at Naru and sipped on some tea, she hated to see her Naru-Chan like this. Haku sat her tea down and walked over to the couch and sat down, then snaked her arm around her lover's waist.

"I know you don't, but, sometimes you gotta do stuff you hate…to get what you want" said Haku

"Yeah yeah, I know" said Naru, leaning into Haku.

Haku smiled and her hand inched over to Naru's crotch and gently rubbed. A small moan escaped Naru's lips, she moved her head up to Haku to get a kiss from her, their lips pressed together perfectly. Haku slipped her hand down Naru pants and panties, gently rubbing her clit.

"H-Hakuuuu" moaned Naru into the kiss. "I-I love you"

"I love you too" moaned Haku, kissing Naru's lips again.

The two separated for a moment, and started to undress, till they were down to their panties. They embrace each other again, Haku being slightly older told control of Naru easily, she kissed her up and down her neck, licking and nibbling from time to time. Naru moaned at the icy kisses from her yuki-onna lover, Haku moved her hands down to Naru's ass, using her powers of ice to increase Naru's pleasure. Naru squirmed and trembled in pleasure as Haku rubbed her ass, she smiled as she felt Haku's icy finger move to her pussy. Haku smiled and licked Naru's ear, then blew on it.

"do you want me to figure your pussy" asked Haku.

Naru moaned and nodded her head, giving Haku her pleading eyes.

"Y-Yes, finger me, finger me" moaned Naru

Haku smiled and gave Naru what she wanted, she pushed two fingers up Naru's tight wet cunt and started to finger fuck her. Naru moaned loudly, only to be silenced by Haku's lips, Haku slipped her tongue into Naru's mouth and started to explore her lover's mouth, Naru moaned and pushed her tongue agents Haku's tongue, loving its cold touch. Naru tremble as Haku speed up her fingering, her pussy clinched around Haku's fingers tightly and she let out a moan as her pussy started to gush.

"More, more" moaned Naru. "I'm so close, so close"

Haku gave her what she wanted, she used her power to make her fingers ice cold and pumped her fingers in and out faster, then she pushed a figure up Naru ass. Naru screamed loudly and cam all over Haku's hand, Haku lifted her hand to her lips and started to lick.

"Hmmm, taste" moaned Haku.

Naru just laid agents Haku, a smile on her face, Haku always knew how to cheer her up. Haku got up and gently lay Naru down, then went on about her own business.

=== 2 hours later ===

"What did you say" asked Kakashi in disbelieve.

"I want you…grrr, to train me" said Naru

Kakashi blinked again, then nodded as he put away his book.

"What do you want help with? Chakra control? Strength? Speed?" asked Kakashi

"Mostly Speed and Strength" said Naru "and understand this, you were the only teacher left, that's the ONLY reason I'm here right now"

Kakashi nodded his head.

"I understand" said Kakashi, thinking of what to do to help Naru.

"Where's faggy boy" said Naru

Kakashi looked up at Naru

"He's training with a shadow clone… I needed do go pick up some new… chakra…s-seals. THAT'S IT" said Kakashi snapping his finger.

"What's it" asked Naru

"Chakra Seals, that's how I can train you in what you want" said Kakashi

Naru crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How will that help?" asked Naru

"Simple, by constantly draining your chakra it will make you have to try your hardest to do…well, anything. Then when you take them off, your power will explode" said Kakashi

Naru thought it over, then looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Fine…but only one seal" said Naru "and only if it's cute"

"I can check the Jonin store for seal like that, I'll be right back" said Kakashi

=== 30 minutes later ===

Naru was leaning agents a tree, angry that Kakashi ditched her.

"That asshole, I can't believe I trusted him" growled Naru "stupid mother fucker ditch me"

"Yeah, I know I was slow but, damn" yelled Kakashi, caring a few bags. "I didn't know witch to get you, so I bought everyone that looked cute"

Naru sweat dropped, and half-smiled.

"uuuuh, but I'm only gonna use one" said Naru

"I know…that's what I told the Jonin at the counter, she gave me display seals…you pick one, then I go back and buy it" said Kakashi.

Naru still sweat dropped.

"Dude…back up a bit, your trying to hard" said Naru, giving a pushing motion.

"Yeah…I know, sorry…any who" said Kakashi, showing Naru all of the seals.

Naru carefully scanned over all the seals, then found one she like…a Rosario. Kakashi sweat dropped, wondering if she knows that a Rosario was used agent demons, Kakashi took the display back and left, returning very fast this time. The Rosario was attached to a black bead necklace.

"Here you go, I know you only wanted one…but the Rosario needed a necklace to be used, so I got a necklace seal" said Kakashi

Naru nodded her head, she was glad that Kakashi did that, it showed that he might care for her training after all, Naru put her seals on. Kakashi went thought the hand sighs to active the seals, then he finished the last one its effects became clear, Naru felt exhausted already.

"H-Holy shit" said Naru "I'm beat"

"Not really, that's just the seals…go get a snack or something, get use to the seals…we'll start training later tonight" said Kakashi walking off. "Meet me in training ground 7"

"Ok" said Naru, slinking back into town, and toward Ichiraku's

=== Hinata, nighttime ===

Hinata was panting hard, her shirt was soaked with her sweat, so much her breast where almost visible thought her black shirt. Once again, Ururu proved to much for her, and once again Ururu was sitting on her chest.

"I win" said Ururu

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Ururu, she tried to get up and hit that smug grin off her face, but didn't have the strength. Ururu smiled more and lending close to her, inching close to her face, making Hinata blush.

"w-what are you doing" asked Hinata

"last time we meet, we didn't have time to have sex" said Ururu, making Hinata blush "and you said 'you didn't have time' that you 'need your strength'"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Now's not a good time, I'm tired, I worn out" said Hinata.

"You're a member of the Feng clan, meaning…sex will heal you" said Ururu, moving down Hinata lap and off.

Hinata tried to lean up to see what Ururu was gonna down, she felt small hands on her pants, then felt them slid off her.

"w-what about Kisuke and the other" said Hinata, not wanting to be watched

"Sleeping" said Ururu, freeing Hinata's cock

Hinata eyes widened as she felt a warm wet feeling on her dick, she moaned softly and smiled. She moved her arm up and rested her head on them and let out a happy sigh.

"ahhh, yeah" said Hinata, getting comfy "suck me good"

Ururu responded by pushing more of Hinata cock into her mouth, she sucked on Hinata's cock nice and hard. Her small mouth bobbed up and down on Hinata's long cock, taking most of it in. she pulled off and started to stroke her cock with a nice firm grip.

"hmmm, y-yeah, j-just like that" moaned Hinata, as her dick now full on hard.

Ururu started to stroke Hinata with one hand, while the other pulled off her panties, once free Ururu quickly mounted Hinata, and before she could say anything pushed her dick up her cunt.

"AHHHH" moaned both girls

Ururu bounced up and down as hard as she could, making Hinata's cock slid in and out of her.

"So big" moaned Ururu, with a smile, bouncing harder.

Hinata got feeling back into her arms and moved them up to her tiny ass, Hinata held Ururu gently and started to buck her hips gently, getting soft moans to escape from Ururu lips. Ururu lend forward and kissed Hinata on the lips, pushing her tongue into the older girl's mouth. Hinata wasn't about to let herself get dominated by the younger girl, kissed back harder pushing her tongue into Ururu's mouth, as she ran her hand up and down Ururu's small ass. Hinata broke the kiss and nibbled at Ururu's neck, getting her to giggle.

"Your so cute" moaned Hinata

Ururu blushed and kissed harder, her small hands started to fumble over Hinata's breast, trying to pleasure her more…and succeeding. Hinata smiled at Ururu, and rubbed her ass more…then push a figure in, Ururu moaned loudly and immediately cam on Hinata dick, making her cum into Ururu's cunt. Ururu moaned loudly, and slumped onto Hinata, cuddling up to her. Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around Ururu, gave her a kiss…then closed her eyes.

=== Sakura, Nighttime ===

Sakura was pushing a wheel barrel full of dirt, rocks and piece of concrete back and forth, helping a building crew lay the foundation for a building, the crew where al blushing and scratching their head as they watch this young girl, show them up with her speed, and strength.

"Damn, she's a machine" said the building chief. "5 hours, no break"

Sakura dumped on last load, then turned to the chief.

"you need help moving the steel beams?" asked Sakura.

Everyone's eyes widened, she can't be serious…can she. The chief pointed to the beams near the crane-lift. Sakura walked over and rubbed her hands, she bend down and lifted one up.

"HOLY SHIT" yelled the whole crew, as Sakura walked pat as if it was nothing.

Sakura was grinning wildly, just like Hinata would, she found the perfect way to train, and get great results. Gai's training + her chakra control + Nemu's medical cure liquid from her cock = fast muscle growth. Sakura stopped and looked back to the crew.

"Where do I put it?" asked Sakura

The chief pointed to the location and Sakura walked over and placed it down.

"Uh…it's supposed to go into the ground" said the chief.

Sakura nodded, she picked it up again, and slammed it down, imbedding it into the ground. Sakura whipped her head back to the men and grinned at their shocked faces, then ran her figure thought her long hair…long hair, why does she still have long hair, she looked cuter then it was short. Sakura walked past the crew and waved bye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, same time" said Sakura, running home.

=== Naru, Nighttime ===

Naru walked up to training ground 7, as Kakashi instructed, and was surprised to see Kakashi already there and waiting, obviously taking this seriously. Naru walked up to Kakashi and popped her neck.

"So…what are we gonna do" said Naru

"Well, first you have to get completely use to your chakra being sealed, so tree climbing" said Kakashi.

Naru nodded her head, she pulled out a kunai and ran toward the tree, running up it a little, only to slip and fall, smashing her head on the ground.

"MOTHER FUCKER" cried Naru, quickly jumping up to try again, and again…and again…and again.

=== 4 Hours later ===

Naru was grinning and snickering as she was sitting on the top branch of the tree, Kakashi looked up at her and smiled.

'_so young, yet so strong…Minato, I know that what I did to Naru was wrong'_ thought Kakashi '_that's why, I will do everything to make Naru a strong kunoichi, not to earn your forgiveness, but to earn Naru's respect'_

"Good job Naru" yelled Kakashi "now get down here and let get the serious training"

Naru jumped down from the tree, as soon as she set foot on the ground Kakashi started to swing and kick at her. Naru quickly dodged, already knowing it was part of her training she didn't say anything about the sudden attacks.

=== 2 weeks later ===

The last round of the Chunin exam is tomorrow, with our heroes training complete, they lay in bed, wide waking, just wonder… what's gonna happen, who will they fight, and… will they become Chunin.


	39. The Final Round

Today was the Final Round of the Chunin exam, everyone was up very early to get some last second training in, with time running out everyone quickly makes their way to the stadium.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was waiting outside of Sakura's house, wanting to walk with one of her girls to the stadium, the she saw Sakura walk out the door with her new hair cut she blushed. Sakura walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"hehe, I knew you'd like it" said Sakura, running her hands though her short hair.

Hinata smiled and kissed Sakura back, on the forehead. She took Sakura's hand and the two started towards the stadium.

=== Stadium ===

The crowd roared with excitement from the stadium as they watched the finalist enter the stadium floor, Tsunade stood from her seat and smiled.

"CITIZENS OF KONOHA, AND NINJA FROM ALL OVER, THE LONG WAIT IS FINALLY OVER, LET THE FINAL EXAM BEGAN" yelled Tsunade, getting the crowed to cheer.

Tsunade sat back down in her seat, to her left was the 'Kazekage', Tsunade knew it was Orochimaru, thanks to Kin. To her right was Masamune, who was rubbing his chin, still not understanding the graduating works in villages.

"So, I think I got it now…the winner is the only one that passes?" asked Masamune

"No, those who prove themselves to be at the required level pass" said Tsunade.

"And the one that wins the tournament?" asked Masamune

"Cash prize is put into their accounts" said Tsunade

=== Stadium Floor ===

Genma Shiranui was going over everything with the Genin, how noble where hear, how they had a 2 hour time limit in the fight, not that a fight as ever lasted that long, how they had 10 minutes to get the stadium once there name was called, and all the other crap they needed to know.

"the matches will be like in a tournament, if you win you progress and fight the winner of other match, and so on till there only one left" said Genma, he cleared this throat and chew on his senbon needle a bit "also you matches have been randomly selected, so who know who you'll be fighting"

Hinata looked around and noticed Sasuke was missing, arrogant prick.

"Match One. Neji Hyuuga vs. Naru Namikaze Uzumaki" said Genma "the rest of ya, get out and wait in the participation booth."

Everyone, but Neji and Naru left the arena, once they were in the booth Genma cleared his throat.

"BEGAN" yelled Genma, then jumped out of the way

"Seems that fate is on my side, I get to fight you" Neji scoffed

Naru just pulled out her Zanpakuto

"Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi" said Naru, getting her shikai

Neji just shook his head, and readied himself.

"It seems you don't understand the situation you're in" said Neji, who charged at Naru. "LET ME SHOW YOU"

The two charged at each other and exchange blows, Naru swung her arms forward and shot a gust of air into Neji's face, the wind made his cheeks flap around, then wind also pushed her back away from Neji. Neji growled and shook his head.

"Cheap tricks, is this the power of the Namikaze clan" yelled Neji, charging at Naru

Naru jumped around dodging all of Neji's attacks with ease, using her air bending to glade around like a feather in the wind. Neji started to get frustrated, he pulled out a kunai and hurled it at Naru, only for her to grab it and throw it back, cutting his cheek, making his howl in pain.

"That's just the start" said Naru, flying around "you'll pay for hurting Kiba"

"You're doing this for Kiba, it seems once again that the main branch gets everything" said Neji.

Naru suddenly lunged to Neji and drilled him in the face with a punch, sending him sliding backwards.

"I ain't doing this cause he's a Hyuuga" said Naru "I'm doing this cause he's my friend, you need to stop blaming him for what happened, it's not his fault"

Neji growled at Naru, then threw his arm out to the side.

"OF COURSE IT IS, IF HE WHERE STRONGER, HE COULD HAVE STOPPED THE CLOUD AMBASSADOR" yelled Neji

"ARE YOU LISTEN YOU YOURSELF!? YOU EXPECT A 4 YEAR OLD, TO FIGHT OF A JONIN" scream Naru

Neji scoffed and glared at Naru.

"BE QUIET" Yelled Neji "HE COULD A DONE SOMETHING, LIKE SCREAM FOR HELP"

"HE WAS BOUND AND GAGGED YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE" yelled Naru

Neji growled, then thought of something

"that's info wasn't relished to the public…how did you know" asked Neji

Naru just stood there, already knowing the risk was what she was about to say and do.

"Because…I'm the one who recused Kiba" said Naru, making Neji's eye widen "Kiba was save that day because of me…you wanna blame someone for your father death, when blame me"

Neji closed his eyes, fighting with the anger he held, his eyes popped open and where blazing with the Byakugan, he ran forward and started to jab at Naru with quick speed.

"I'LL KILL YOU" scream Neji, his hand gracing Naru, making him smirk.

Naru felt very weak where Neji's hand touch, she tried to jump back but Neji got her again.

"2 PALMS" yelled Neji, then spinning around as he hit Naru "4 PALMS, 8 PALMS, 16 PALMS 32 PALMS, 8 TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS"

Naru went flying backwards and hit the wall, her mouth flew open from the pain. Neji watched as she fall to the ground and smiled.

"This match is over" said Neji, turning his back to Naru

"No it not" said Genma, pointing towards Naru who was standing.

Neji turned around and scowled, seeing Naru still able to stand anger him.

"Why don't you just give up, you can't win" said Neji

Naru shook her head as she panted hard.

"Can't do that, what kinda of Hokage would I be if I quite then things got hard" panted Naru

Neji hearing Naru's dream to be Hokage made him laugh, and hard.

"You, Hokage...HAHAHA, you'll never be Hokage, the day that happens if the day I wear a tutu and sing Supergirl by Saving Jane" mocked Neji

Naru didn't respond, she just readied herself.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" yelled Naru, sending waves of clones

Neji watched as the clones charged him, he started to destroy them left and right, getting frustrated

"How are you able to still use this much Chakra" said Neji

Naru didn't respond, she charged at Neji while making more clones. Naru and her clone army started to run around Neji, their hands extended towards him as they ran faster and faster. Neji watched closely, trying to figure out what they were doing. The winds started to pick up, it was moving faster and faster around Neji. Then suddenly a tornado shot into the air and swirled around Neji who was still standing in the center. Neji remained calm as he analyzed the move.

'_By having all her clones apply wind chakra as they run around, they created a tornado…they probable hope to steal the oxygen around me and make me past out'_ thought Neji _'too bad for her, she's within range for other attack'_

Neji dug his foot into the ground then quickly spun, in the opposite direction, much faster than Naru could run, chakra coursed over Neji as he spun, Neji was unaware that his headband was slipping off.

"**ROTATION**" yelled Neji, throwing Naru wind Jutsu back at her, destroying the tornado and all of the clones

Naru hit the ground hard and bounced, she quickly got back onto her feet.

"H-How did you do that" said Naru

Neji held up his finger and wagged it.

"Sorry…clan secret" said Neji, then got into his stance again, then his head band fell of his head.

Naru's eyes widened then she saw his head, she's seen plenty of seal in books, so she know a curse seal then she see one. Naru head instantly snapped up to the Nobles booth, she glared daggers at Hiashi, Hiashi looked away, as if ashamed to even look at Naru.

"Now you know the truth of the main branch" said Neji, grabbing his headband "we are nothing but caged birds, nothing but a tool for the main branch to use, to sacrifice as they see fit"

Neji got into his fighting stance again, and narrowed his eyes.

"You're a friend of Kiba's, meaning you're a friend of the main branch, meaning your allies with them" said Neji

"No, I'd never be an ally of someone who uses such a barbaric Jutsu" said Naru readying herself

"You lie" said Neji, charging Naru

Naru also charged toward Neji, her emotions got a little too high at hearing such new, so red chakra washed over her, she got closer to Neji

"When I become Hokage" said Naru, pulling back her fist.

Neji stopped and started to spin.

"I'LL CHANGE THE HYUUGA CLAN" yelled Naru, throwing her punch. "THAT'S A PROMISE"

"**ROTATION**" yelled Neji

Naru chakra enhanced fist hit the rotation, the two move reacted violently with each other and exploded, Naru was send flying backwards and into a wall again, while Neji was just knocked off balance. Neji looked over at Naru, then turned his head.

"Your promise means nothing to me, the Hyuuga clan will never change, because you'll never be Hokage" said Neji.

CRACK, CRACK

Neji looked down to the sound under his feet, and got the uppercut from hell, delivered by Naru. Neji's guard was completely down then the attack hit, so the attack hit him full focus. Neji went flying back and landed on the ground with a loud thud, he struggled to move, but that attack really rattled him.

"ah, damnit… h-how, you slammed you into a wall" said Neji, trying to get up.

Naru smiled and pointed to the wall, where a clone was slumped over…in front of her was a hole.

"I should have seen it coming, of course you'd used your signature move…it seems fate truly was agents me" said Neji

"Oh shut up with that fate shit" snapped Naru

Neji looked up at Naru and scoffed once again.

"Easy for you to say, you have talent" said Neji

"Sure I do, is that why I fail the graduation exam 3 times?" asked Naru

Neji's eyes widened.

"3 times? How is that possible?" asked Neji

"Because the final test was always the same jutsu, the clone jutsu" said Naru

'_The clone jutsu, so she beat me with her weakest jutsu'_ thought Neji

"So that's why I say can it with that fate shit, you're the one that decides you fate…no one else" said Naru, walking off, then stopping. "Counter Seal"

"The Winner is Naru Namikaze Uzumaki" said Genma

Naru walked off and toward the waiting booth, leaving Neji to lay there, waiting for the Med Ninja, he was mulling over Naru's last words, not making any since of them.

'_Counter Seal? What is she talking about, what doesn't that have to do with what we were talking about'_ thought Neji

"Wow man, to think the dumbest ninja in Konoha thought of that faster than you, the so called 'Genuine'" said Genma.

"What?" said Neji

Genma looked over at Neji as he chewed on his senbon.

"A Counter Seal, to negate the curse mark you moron" said Genma, making Neji's eyes widen

'_WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT, DAMNIT ALL TO HELL' _thought Neji, as the med ninja's picked him up and cared him off.

"NEXT MATCH" yelled Genma "Hinata Inuzuka vs Sasuke Uchiha"

"YEEEEEEEES, HAHAHA" yelled Hinata, jumping down to the stadium and dancing around "I'M SOOOOOOOOO GONNA ENJOY BEATING HIS ASS"

=== 10 minutes later ===

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE" screamed Hinata

"that what I'd like to know" said Genma, looking at his watch, then up to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded her head, ignoring the 'Kazekage' plea to letting Sasuke have more time.

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified on the grounds he is late" said Genma

"Damnit" mumble Hinata, as she made her way back to the booth.

"Next Match" yelled Genma "Sakura Haruno vs Shino Aburame"

=== Booth ===

Shino flinched slightly, he slowly looked over at Sakura, remembering what happened a month ago, then looked back.

"I FORFEIT" yelled Shino "THERE NO WHY IN HELL I COULD BEAT HER"

Hearing of other fight getting skipped anger the crowed greatly, they started scream and cursing that the coward fight, this was soon stopped by Tsunade.

"BE QUIET" yelled Tsunade "IF THE BOY WISHES TO QUIT, THEN SO BE IT, THERE IS NO SHAME IN NOT WANTING TO FIGHT A LOSING BATTLE, GENMA ANNOUNCE THE NEXT MATCH"

=== Stadium floor ===

"Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of the Desert" said Genma.

Temari quickly pulled out her fan and jumped down to the floor, a small smile on her face.

'_Glad I don't have to fight my brother'_ thought Temari

"Ah man, what a drag, my fight got bumped up so fast" groaned Shikamaru "maybe I should quit"

Hinata walked up to Shikamaru and slammed her hand on his back.

"HEHE, good luck buddy" said Hinata, accidently pushing Shikamaru out of the booth, and to the ground floor.

THUD

'_Bitch'_ thought Shikamaru, looking up at the clouds '_man, I don't wanna fight… I just wanna watch the clouds'_

Temari frowned as she watches Shikamaru, he was making no attempt to get up, she pulled her fan of her back and charged at Shikamaru.

"H-Hey, I haven't said start" said Genma.

Temari raised her fan in the air as she got to Shikamaru, she slammed it down on the ground and kicked up dust.

'_hehe, I win…to easy' _thought Temari

"Shit man, what the fucks your problem" said Shikamaru, hanging onto two kunai stuck in the wall. "I mean seriously, what have I done to you, to make you try an kill me?"

Temari's mind was racing for question, wondering how he escaped…then came to the obvious conclusion, he's stronger then he looks.

"Began" yelled Genma.

Temari quickly swung her fan at Shikamaru, cutting up the wall with her wind style, too bad for her she missed her target, again. Temari turned around and quickly started to look for Shikamaru, her eyes landed on the only spot you could hid in the stadium and swung her fan, sending a wave of wind towards the trees and bushes, hoping to scare him out…he didn't budge. Shikamaru was in the perfect location, surrounded by shadows, he was not about to give that up. Temari ran towards Shikamaru's location, readying her fan again…then notice a small snake like shadow shoot out at her, Temari frozen in her tracks and started to jump backwards to get away from it. Once the shadow stopped moving Temari smirked, and quickly drew a line in the dirt.

"Heh, your jutsu is good…but its limited" mocked Temari, getting a annoyed look from Shikamaru "so long as I stay behind this line, you can't get me"

Shikamaru sighed, he sat down on the ground, on one knee and put he hands together, forming a hand sigh no one's ever seen, then closed his eyes

=== Stands ===

"ooooh, she's in trouble now" said Asuma

Kurenai looked over at Asuma and raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" asked Kurenai.

"Shikamaru only dose 'that' then he's thinking, I've noticed it then we play shogi or go" said Asuma "I've never beaten that kid, not once"

"So the kids good a bored games, so what?" asked Kurenai. "Maybe he's just lucky"

"at first, I thought that too…so I decided to test him…I gave him IQ test, but I had to make him think it was just a toy or a game" said Asuma "hehe, he scored over 200, the kid's a fricken genius"

Kurenai's eye widened, over 200, but he's only a Genin.

=== Stadium Floor, 15 minutes since match started ===

"Brain Blast" said Shikamaru, as he opened his eyes. "I break wind harder than your move cupcake"

A large tick formed on Temari's head, she swung her fan as hard as she could, creating hurricane like winds.

"I'LL SHOW YOU" scream Temari

The wind wipe around violently, ripping off tree limps and kicking up a lot of dirt. Temari smirked at her work, then saw a shadow race out of the dust cloud, making Temari laugh.

"Did you forget something, you can't touch me, so long as I stay behind this li-IMPOSSIBLE?!" said Temari, jumping back from the shadow, her mind racing once again for answers.

Temari looked up and noticed the shadow from the stadium was a little bigger then I was then the fight started, she looked down at Shikamaru and scoffed.

"Sneaky bastard, you waited this long, so your shadow would reach me" said Temari.

"Oh no….you figure me out, whatever am I to do" said Shikamaru sarcastically

Temari was about to say something, but noticed something floating in the air, it was just gently falling back to earth, whatever it was. Temari squinted her eyes to get a better look at it…it looks like a balloon? No…that's not it, it's a kunai tied to a jacket, it was just under the sunlight.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" yelled Temari, quickly jumped backward, just in time to escape Shikamaru's shadow, Temari jumped away from Shikamaru till the shadow stopped, she was almost to the other end of the stadium.

Temari slammed her fan down in ground in front of her and used it as cover. She peeked out to see Shikamaru's shadow retreating back to him, she noticed Shikamaru was panting hard.

'_heh heh, don't you know using a move as draining as that that many times can cost you'_ thought Temari '_Heh, I got it all planned out now, I use the clone jutsu, you poses it, then I strike'_

Temari started going thought her hand sighs, then stopped suddenly, then she stood up.

'_w-what'_ thought Temari _'what's happening'_

"Shadow Possession complete" said Shikamaru with a smile

"W-What? How?" said Temari

"I didn't know if using the shadows underground would work, but I guess it did…lucky me" said Shikamaru

"Shadows underground? What are you talking about?" asked Temari

"I guess I can show you" said Shikamaru, turning his head.

Temari was focused to turn around, she saw a hole behind her, then her body was turn back to Shikamaru, Temari was scowling.

"a Ninja should always be aware of their surrounding…you were so dead set on killing me, you forgot about the hole Naru dug to get a sneak attack on Neji" said Shikamaru, walking forward.

Temari was forced to walk forward, away from her weapon…Shikamaru stood, making her stop. She closed her eyes and waited what was in store for her, she felt her arm raise into the air…whatever he was planning, it couldn't be good.

"I quit" said Shikamaru

Temari's eyes snapped open, her eyes where full of confusion.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled Temari

"I quit, truth is I used up all my chakra trying to caught you…I can only hold you for a few more seconds, oh well" said Shikamaru as his shadow retreated

"Winner, Temari of the Desert" said Genma "next Match, Dosu vs. Garra "

=== Booth ===

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she watched Gaara leave the booth, she let loose a low growl as he past her. Once he was gone Sakura looked over.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura.

"Asshole tried to intimidate me with his chakra, I aint gonna sit there and let him" said Hinata, looking down at the stadium.

=== Stadium halls ===

Gaara slowly walked thought the halls, making his way to the ground level, when two ninja stopped him.

"Here's how it's gonna go down kid, you fight a bit…then you throw the match, got it" said the ninja, twirling a kunai around.

"And if you don't do as we say, well… we'll kill ya family" said the other.

"I could care less" said Gaara passing them by "you be doing me a favor"

The two ninja weren't expecting that, there jaws just dropped, this kid was so cruel. The ninja's snapped out of there shock, one made the mistake and grabbed his shoulder.

"LISTEN HERE, OUR BOSS AS A LOT OF MONEY RIDING ON HIS FIGHT, AND IN ORDER TO WIN, YOU MUST LOSE" growled the man.

The poor fool never saw it coming, sand exploded from Gaara's gored, engulfed him, then crushed him, in a matter of seconds. Gaara turned his head to the second man, who was already half way down the hallway.

"Dude fuck dis" yelled the man, soon to be kill in the same manner as his friend.

Gaara's sand easily caught up to him and surround him, Gaara smiled evilly as he begged for his life, his cries soon ended then the sand crushed him. His sand slowly flowed back to Gaara, soaked in fresh blood, it seal itself back into his gored.

"Are you happy mother, I gave you blood…yes, I'm sorry, I know there blood must taste fowl… soon mother, I'll give you that girl's blood, just please, please wait a while longer" said Gaara, as he made his way to the stadium floor.

Gaara walked out into the stadium, then up to his opponent, Dosu. Genma looked between the two, both looked pissed, yet pleased to get to fight. Genma quickly jumped back a ways, just to be safe.

"START" yelled Genma

The moment Gaara got the ok to act he did, his sand exploded from his gored once again, and quickly swarmed Dosu… Gaara then killed him in the most horrible way imaginable…his sand enter Dosu from all orifices, filling up his insides, ignoring his cries of pain and his pleads for mercy.

"I GAVE, I GAVE" cried Dosu.

Gaara didn't stop, he continued his evil attack.

"GAARA, STOP NOW OR BE DISQUALIFIED" yelled Genma

"As you wish" said Gaara, his moved his hand up and made Dosu explode.

Everyone in the stands were discussed, even Orochimaru. Tsunade quickly stood up, she wasn't gonna stand from this.

"SUI-FENG, YORUICHI…ARREST HIM" yelled Tsunade.

"Come now, please I sure my son did-" started the fake Kazekage

"Can it Orochimaru" growled Tsunade, making him go wide eye. "if you try anything, your dead"

Back in the stadium, Sui-Feng and Yoruichi had a kunai to Gaara throat, who was just grinning madly.

"You understand the trouble you're in" growled Sui-Feng

"Do you?" said Gaara, before the sand wrapped around him like a dome.

=== Booth ===

Temari froze in fear, she started to sweat.

'is he crazy, what is he doing' thought Temari

Temari turned to ran away but was stopped by Hinata

"What's the rush…you look scared?" asked Hinata, growling at Temari "what's going on?"

"H-He's freeing…the…" stuttered Temari "h-he's…he's"

"Spit it out" yelled Hinata

"He's gonna free the Shikaku" cried Temari, shaking in fear "he gonna free the Shikaku"

"the what?" asked Hinata

"**Naru, that's the one tail…you have to warn them**" scream Ai in Naru's mind scape

Naru ran to the railing.

"HE'S THE ONE TAIL JINCHUURIKI" screamed Naru

=== Stadium Floor ===

Sui-Feng and Yoruichi heard Naru's cry just in time, they jumped away from the sand dome just before it exploded, reviling the disfigured Gaara.

"BLOOD, MOTHER WANTS BLOOD, SHE DEMANDS BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD" screamed Gaara, turning towards the booth and firing his sand towards Hinata.


	40. Mother Demands Blood, Hinata vs Shikaku

"BLOOD, MOTHER WANTS BLOOD, SHE DEMANDS BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD" screamed Gaara, turning towards the booth and firing his sand towards Hinata.

Hinata pushed Temari out of the way just in the, the sand slammed Hinata into the wall and wrapped around her, then it quickly pulled Hinata down to the stadium. Hinata growled and quickly unleashed a wave of chakra, breaking free from the sand.

"SHUNKO" yelled Hinata, then flashed toward Gaara, pulling back her fist.

"YES, YES…FIGHT ME, MOTHER WILL LIKE IT MORE IF YOUR BLOOD HAS ADRENALINE IN IT" yelled Gaara, then noticed, Sui-Feng, Yoruichi and Genma all hovering over him, posed to strike "GET LOST"

Sand shot out of the ground and drilled the three leaf ninja, sending them flying into the stands. Genma slammed into the noble area, his back slammed into the wall and fell off, cracking his face into the ground, thankfully his senbon wasn't in his mouth then he did. Yoruichi was sprawled out in the civilian area, swirls in her eyes. Sui-Feng landed ass first, then face, then ass, then face again in the Kage booth. All three were knocked the fuck out.

Gaara who seemed pleased with his work, turned towards Hinata, who readied herself.

"I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT THE MOMENT I SAW YOU" yelled Gaara "MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD"

Gaara threw his arm towards Hinata, sand rushed over to her, but since Hinata was using Shunko, she was much faster than Gaara's sand. Hinata dodge other blast of sand, she gripped Zangetsu and quickly pulled it off her back.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO" **yelled Hinata, unleashing a wave of reishi.

Gaara wasn't the slightest intimidated, he brought up his sand armor and blocked the move easily, Then sent the sand towards Hinata. Hinata swung Zangetsu and cut thought the sand, only for it to wrap around it, pulling it out of her hands and throwing with extreme force to the side, imbedding it into the wall up to the hilt.

"I don't think so" said Gaara, speaking calmly "I will not let you cut me with that blade again, not again"

=== Stands ===

Baki, Gaara's sensei went wide eyed, he looked down at Kankuro.

"She injured him?" asked Baki.

"Yeah…twice" said Kankuro

=== Stadium ===

Hinata jumped and dodge burst of sand, then jumped up then sand shot from the ground. Hinata looked over to see Gaara was using his sand to drill into the ground, she growled loudly as she knew what he was doing. He was creating more sand for him to use, making it harder for her to get close. Hinata jumped onto the walk and pulled out her second sword.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU" yelled Hinata, getting her shikai.

Hinata swung her sword, making it stretch out and wrap around Gaara.

"What is this?" asked Gaara confused.

With one quick tug Gaara got his answer, Zabimaru cut into Gaara, making him howl with pain as he started to bleed.

"YOU BITCH, YOU DID IT AGAIN" roared Gaara, sending a wave of sand at Hinata

Hinata jumped out of the way of the sand, she waited as Zabimaru came back together, then swung it out again, this time Gaara jumped out of the way.

"YOU AINT GETTING ME AGAIN" growled Gaara, going thought hand sighs "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET"

Gaara started to beat on his chest, shooting out air bullets. Hinata ran along the wall of the stadium, holding Zabimaru in one hand, and going through one-handed hand sighs with the other, impressing a lot of the older ninja.

"**Lightning Style**" Yelled Hinata, stopped suddenly, and lunging toward Gaara, her hand sparking with light "**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**"

Hinata slashed Gaara, making lighting course all over her body, making him howl with pain again, his sand armor started to chip off. Hinata landed behind Gaara, stun on her foot then attacked again.

'_So lighting beats sand, I wonder if it's the heat of the lightning that's breaking it off?_' Though Hinata _'if so, then that means'_

Hinata went thought her one-handed sighs again as Gaara was howling with pain, her cheek puffed out.

"**Fire Style**" yelled Hinata **"Fire Ball Jutsu**"

Hinata spewed fire from her mouth, all over Gaara. Like she thought the heat from the fire was doing its thing, the sand started to turn into glass and cover Gaara. Hinata spewed more and more fire from her mouth till all of the sand covering Gaara's body, turned to glass, trapping him. Hinata closed her mouth and grinned, she dusted off her hands and snickered.

"That's it…that's the one tailed Jinchuuriki" said Hinata "please…I've fought worse"

Hinata turned her back to Gaara and started to walk off, then she felt a huge energy behind her, she looked back to see Gaara had just finished a jutsu, the **play possum jutsu**.

=== Booth, Temari ===

"no…n-no, he really freed it this time" cried Temari

=== Stadium ===

Hinata watched as the glass started to turn back into sand, then more sand swarmed him, raising him into the air, then sand started to form into an animal of some sort…a raccoon dog, the Shikaku. Once the sand stopped flowing onto the monster it open its eyes, then smiled.

"**I'M FREE**" boomed the Shikaku, then turned to Hinata "**YOUR BLOOD WILL BE DELICIOUS**"

Shikaku reached out and swung at Hinata, she jumped backwards and dodge the attack, but then Shikaku's fist it the ground the shock wave knocked her down. Hinata quickly jumped up and go into her fighting position, she need to weaken this guy fast, if things get out of control, Konoha could be destroyed. Suddenly a blue reishi wrapped around the stadium floor, sealing Hinata and Gaara/Shikaku inside. Hinata looked around, wondering who created the Kekkai .

"HEY KID" came a voice for the Kage booth, from Masamune "that outta hold that thing in and then some, so don't worry about the damage, fight with everything you got"

Hinata grinned as she looked at Shikaku, then let her chakra losses, the shock wave from her chakra manage kick up sand everywhere. Hinata looked over to where Zangetsu was out of the corner of her eye, then Shikaku moved into the way.

'_I need Zangetsu for this fight, I need Bankai'_ thought Hinata, biting her thumb, then going thought hand signs "**SUMMONING JUTSU**"

Hinata slammed her hand down on the ground, summoning a strong ally…Link. The wolf shook his head around, obviously not liking being summoned.

"**ooooh, talk about vomit comet**" growled Link, then looked over at Hinata. "**Oh, Hello Hinata…what can I help you with" **

Hinata pointed towards the Shikaku, Link just growled at the Shikaku.

"**Wise choice summoning me, Midna is the only other use to fighting opponent's this big**" said Link, howling and glowing with golden chakra, making him triple in size. "**Get on my back**"

Hinata didn't hesitate, she got onto him and found like riding a horse, not that she ever rode one. Link started running towards Shikaku, who was pulling back his fist.

"**I HATE DOGS**" yelled Shikaku, threw his fist forward.

Link ran towards the fist so suddenly, Hinata dropped Zabimaru, Link waited for the last second to jump and twist out of the way, then ran toward his leg.

"**Kid, I'm not sure if you know it yet, but fire is his weakness**" said Link, his mouth filling up with fire, then spewing it out onto his leg.

Shikaku roar in pain and attempted to stomp on the duo, but Link was just to swiftly for the large beast, link ran towards the wall and ran up it, the stopped and launched towards Shikaku and started to twist, Hinata started to go thought hand signs, she missed just as Link stared to twist fast, Hinata started to breath fire and twist her head around, making the fire wrap around them.

"**Tunneling Fire Fang**" yelled the duo, then slammed into the Shikaku

The crowed up in the stands started to cheer for Hinata, they knew this wasn't part of the exam…but who the fuck cares, its awesome. Link and Hinata landed on the ground and looked up, the Shikaku was mad now.

"**THAT ACTUALLY HURT, IT HURT**" scream Shikaku, sending sand at the two

Link took off running jumping and dodging all of the sand, while Hinata was shooting fire balls at him, each one hit, but they didn't slow the Shikaku down.

"Fuck, are we even doing any damage?" asked Hinata

"**Of course not, he's made of sand**" said Link jumping up to dodge sand "**we need to wake the boy up, see him up there, on the beast head**"

Hinata looked up and narrow her eyes.

"yeah, so we just got wake him up" said Hinata, then looked over to see Zangetsu still stuck in the wall, then pointed to it "I got an idea, get me to that sword, if I get it, I sure we can win this"

Link looked up and nodded his head.

"**yeah I see it kid, but how are we gonna get to it, I mean, its stuck in the wall**" said Link "**the only way we get close to it is if the Shikaku is distracted"**

Hinata bit her lips, then looked over to see Zabimaru on the ground, then grinned.

"Get me to that sword" said Hinata, who was soon jerk backward when Link dashed towards it.

Link zigzagged around all of shikaku's sand, there no way this monster will ever caught him, he's just too fast. They got closer to Zabimaru, Hinata lend down and grabbed it, she bites her finger and ran it over the blade, then hurled the blade toward Shikaku and went thought the hand sighs.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**" yelled Hinata

The sword was covered in smoke, then the blade shot out and slashed the demons eyes out.

"**I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE**" yelled Shikaku, fixing his eyes with sand

Two figures fell from the smoke, both spouting grins, Snakey and Monkey where free to roam again. The crowed cheer wildly as Hinata summoned the two, not know it wasn't a contract summon. Everyone was talking about her, how she did the impossible, the word 'legendary' came into play a lot. One of the Anbu watching the match scowled then he saw Snakey.

'_so, Hinata is your summoner'_ thought the Anbu

"**We already know that plan**" said Monkey

"**Yeah, get Zangetsssu and dessstroy this fucker, we'll do as much damage asss we can**" said Snakey

Hinata and Link nodded and headed towards Zangetsu, Shikaku reached out for them with his healed eyes, only for Monkey to block his path.

"**GO, SNAKEY**" yelled Monkey, Snakey flying out toward him. "**ATTACK**"

Snakey snicker and pulled out a fiddle and started the play it.

"**I tell you what you ssson of a bitch, I'm the best fiddler that ever isss**" said Snakey as he fiddled harder

Shikaku could only stare and blink, raising his large eyebrow, along with everyone in the stadium, along with a few question marks forming over their heads

"**HA, Now he'sss confusssed, there a 50% change he'll attack himssself thisss turn**" said Snakey

"**That only works in Pokémon**" said Shikaku, lifting up his arm and attacking with sand pellets. "**besides, I have the ability Own Tempo, it prevents me from getting confused**"

"**Well fuck**" yelled Snakey, fiddling faster. "**I just gotta try harder**"

"**You're an imbecil**" said Shikaku

"**And you're a fessstizio, see…I can make up wordsss too**" said Snakey, further angering the Shikaku

"**SHUT UP YOU ANNOY THING**" growled the Shikaku, not knowing that Hinata and Link where running up the walk

Hinata grabbed onto Zangetsu and started to pull as hard as she could, but it didn't budge.

'_Shit, he stuck in there good' _thought Hinata

"**a sssphincter sssaysss what**" snicker Snakey

"**What?**" asked the Shikaku, getting laugh at from all around

"**Moron says what**" said Monkey

"**WHAT?"** growled Shikaku, getting more laughter.

"**HAHAHAHA, dumb assssss fool who get easssily dissstracted sssaysss what**" said Snakey, the crowd went silent

"**What did you say? Easily distracted?**" said Shikaku, looking behind him, seeing Hinata and Link struggling to get the sword out of the wall.

"**Snakey you dumbass**" yelled Monkey

Shikaku turned around and reach out towards Hinata, who started to tug harder.

"AHHHH, COME ON, COME ON" cried Hinata, the Shikaku was almost on her, it was about to grab her and Link "OH, FUCK THIS…**BAN-KAI**"

Hinata was surround in black reishi, the sudden chakra increase startled Shikaku and made him stumble backwards, slamming into Snakey and Monkey, and sending them back to Hinata's mind scape. The reishi died down and Hinata's sword was now in her hands, the blast destroyed the wall. Hinata pointed her blade at Shikaku and grinned.

"**Tensa Zangetsu**" said Hinata as her Shihakusho blew in the wind. "Get ready"

Hinata vanished from Shikaku's site, then reappear on the other side of the stadium…then Shikaku's head was ripped off from it shoulder, only to got reattached quickly. This got the crowed going wildly, how a mere Genin is fighting the one-tailed so easily now. Hinata turned her head back to Shikaku, her sword glowing brightly with black reishi.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

The wave shot out and ripped Shikaku in half from the waist down, again it was quickly reattached. Hinata twirled Zangetsu in her hand, then shot wave after wave of Getsuga's, Link knowing he was no longer need, returned home. Shikaku continued to fix his sandy body and just laughed at Hinata attempts.

'_Shit, this ain't working. Hey Zangetsu…any chance are you made of chakra metal?_' thought Hinata

"**I am not sure, I am well aware of what chakra metal is, as for if I am…that is unclear**" said Zangetsu "**I'm aware of your plan as well, you hope to fuse your elemental chakra with me, strengthen me even further, am I correct?"**

'_That you are'_ thought Hinata staring Shikaku down

"**hmmm, it is rare for a soul reaper to add their own power into the sword**" said Zangetsu

'_Yeah? Well, I ain't a soul reaper, I'm a ninja…a ninja must always adapt, they must change their ways if it means survival'_ thought Hinata '_so you willing to try_?'

"**Yes**" said Zangetsu, soon after a red aura cloaked him

Shikaku reach out to grab Hinata, only for Hinata to disappear, then reappear over his head.

"EAT THIS" yelled Hinata "**FIRE STYLE: GETSUGA TENSHO**"

Hinata swung her sword and a black-ish red getsuga shot out and did massive damage to Shikaku, Hinata grinned at her work then pointed two figures out.

"**LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING SHOT**" yelled Hinata, shooting lighting from her fingertips.

Lighting coursed over the Shikaku, making him howl in pain, but there was still so much sand. Shikaku glared daggers at Hinata and started to send sand at her once again, using her god like speed, she dodge it, and started to zip all over making after images.

"You can't beat me" said Hinata, and her clones "I'm too fast"

Shikaku whipped his head around, trying to keep up with Hinata, but all he saw was hundreds of Hinata flying around, Hinata felt the need to use her sky walking ability, needless to say it got the crowd cheering even louder. Hinata stopped dead in the air, Zangetsu was glowing with a mist white chakra.

"**WIND STYLE: GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata, firing off the white flame like attack.

The attack hit Shikaku and ripped him to piece with that one attack, the only thing that managed to survive was the head. The rest of the attack cut into Masamune's Kekkai, and cut it open.

=== Kage booth ===

"t-that's impossible" said Masamune, quickly repairing it. "No one's ever damaged my Kekkai"

=== Hinata ===

"Had enough, you monster" growled Hinata

"**Monster? MONSTER, no kid I ain't a monster, I'm a violator**" said Shikaku, sticking out his tongue and waving it around. "**BLAW HA HA HA WHA HA HA KU KU KU HE HE HE**"

'_This thing is fucking crazy…Naru told me that Ai can take control at any time, but she's nice…well, thats what Naru says. But this thing, its fucking nuts, I can't just stand by a let this thing get loose' _thought Hinata '_Naru told me how she help Kenpachi get his Zanpakutō sprit…I might have to kick her ass later, but if I can enter Gaara's inner world, and do… do something, I can stop the Shikaku from ever running free again…but what'_

Hinata was getting so aggravated, she started to stomp her foot in the air, then knocked a scroll loose, and watch it fall to the ground, then she remember what was in it, a chakra dagger…that can be used chakra training, or storing chakra in it, like a seal.

=== Flash back, during wave mission training ===

"Hinata take this" said Sui-Feng, handing Hinata a small dagger.

"What's this" asked Hinata, taking it

"It's a chakra dagger, you can use it to put your chakra nature in, and use it for attack, it also help with your chakra nature training" said Sui-Feng "makes things a lot easier"

Hinata looked it over, then shook her head and seal it in a scroll.

"Nope, I don't wanna take an easy way out" said Hinata

=== flash back end ===

'_That's it…I'll seal the Shikaku in this'_ thought Hinata…then swallowed hard. '_But…if I do…there a strong change I might…die'_

Hinata shook her head, then placed the handle of Zangetsu In her mouth, then dove down at the scroll, grabbing it before it hit the ground. Hinata started to open it, only to get sand blasted at her once again, Shikaku was fixed once again. Hinata held the scroll in her mouth and started to do the jutsu one handed, the other hand was doing a different jutsu.

=== Jonin booth ===

"Well hot damn, two jutsu simultaneously" yelled Anko "this gaki is awesome"

All the Jonin that heard Anko nodded their heads, the kid was awesome…but what can you expect, she's Sui-Feng's daughter, the daughter of the very girl, who turned down the title of Hokage.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata finished both Jutsu's at the same time, she unsealed the scroll and created two shadow clones.

'_S-shit, I'm running low on chakra…I needed 10 clones'_ thought Hinata, as she looked at her two clone, who also looked a little weak.

"You girls know what to do" panted Hinata

The two clones nodded their head, and dove down to Shikaku's feet, Hinata popped her neck and took off towards Shikaku.

'_Zangetsu, I need more of your power, please help me'_ thought Hinata, as she was covered in black reishi.

"**Granted**" said Zangetsu

Shikaku was looking down at the two clones and was about to attack, then looked up to get a sword in the eye.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH**" roared the Shikaku

Hinata pulled up in her slash and run up shikaku's face, and towards Gaara. Hinata jumped up into the air and pulled her fist back, at the moment she lost the strength to keep Bankai, so Zangetsu went back to shikai state, she also lost her Shunko. Sand rushed to stop Hinata, but it was too late.

"WAKE UP" scream Hinata, slamming her fist into Gaara's skull.

"**NO…NOOOO, I DON'T WANNA GO BACK**" yelled Shikaku, when lost his color, and turned back into sand.

Gaara opened his eyes, and looked up at Hinata.

"You hurt mother, I'll kill you" said Gaara, sending sand at Hinata

Hinata stepped forward quickly and head-butted Gaara as the sand wrapped around her, she dropped the dagger and hit quickly fell to the ground, and in the Zanpakutō communication circle her clones drew.

"NOW" yelled Hinata

The clones hit the circles with their hands, and used there chakra to active it, then popped. A large light lit up the arena, blocking everyone's view…no one knew what was going on it the arena.

=== Gaara's Mindscape ===

A lonely pillar in the middle of a canyon in the desert, sand was falling like a waterfall all around, falling into the canyon, filling it up, it was almost full. Gaara stood on the pillar, looking around, confused…not sure how he got here.

"Where…where am I?" said Gaara to himself, he looked up to the sky, to see it blood red. "am I…am I dead"

"**NOT YET YOUR NOT**" said the Shikaku, rising out of the canyon, grinning at him

"w-who are you?" asked Gaara, fearing he already knew

"**You mean you don't recall my voice**" said Shikaku "**it's me… you mother**"

"Damn mama, you ugly" said Gaara

Shikaku growled and reach out, grabbing Gaara and squeezing tightly.

"I gonna enjoy killing you" said Shikaku "I'll finally be free"

Gaara struggled to break free as Shikaku move him up to his face.

"**I don't know how you've managed to avoid me, how you resisted coming here**" said Shikaku "**but thanks to that's girl's jutsu, you're here…I'll have to thank her"**

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" came two voice.

Shikaku looked over and got to blast to the face and arm, ripping them to piece's. Shikaku was surprised by the attack and dropped Gaara, who landed roughly on the pillar.

"w-what's going on" said Gaara

Gaara got his answer then Hinata and Zangetsu appear in front of him, both wielding Zangetsu, talk about confusing. Hinata is holding Zangetsu, who is also the one she is fight beside, who is holding Zangetsu…did I blow your mind…anyway, back to the story.

"You…why are you here" asked Gaara

"Fighting this freak, duh" said Hinata, readying herself

Shikaku shook his head around and glared at Hinata and Zangetsu, then licked his lips.

"**You two are very powerful, I'm gonna enjoy eating you**" said Shikaku, lunging forward in attempt to bit the two.

Hinata and Zangetsu easily jumped out of the way, and went in different directions, Hinata low and Zangetsu high. Zangetsu was carving up shikaku's legs and stomach, but wasn't getting any results, no matter how hard he swung, no matter where he hit, it didn't do anything.

Hinata rose Zangetsu into the air and brought it down on Shikaku, cutting up his face, only for the sand to heal it.

'_shit shit shit'_ thought Hinata '_how are we gonna weaken him'_

Hinata landed back on the pillar with Gaara, who was speechless, not understanding why Hinata was doing this, they weren't friends, or family, or allies. Gaara watched as Hinata was panting hard, then she dropped Zangetsu.

"ZANGETSU, GET READY" yelled Hinata "I'M GONNA USE A STRONG MOVE"

Hinata started to buzz thought hands signs.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata, lighting and wind coursing over her, then more hand signs "**WOLF STYLE: MAN TO BEAST MIMICRY" **more chakra coursed over Hinata, Hinata flinched in pain as it started to burn, but did more hand signs "**TUNNELING FANG**"

Hinata barreled towards Shikaku, going thought hand signs as she did.

"**DUEL STYLE: LIGHTING AND FIRE STYLE: SHUNKO WOLF FANG**" screamed Hinata, creating her massive jutsu.

Gaara's eyes widen at the size of the attack, it was huge. Zangetsu watched and just smirked at his wielders strength, courage for using the move, and stupidity. Shikaku stared at the move and felt like crying.

"**Ah fuck**" said Shikaku

The move connected with Shikaku and reacted violently, it created a massive explosion, Gaara quickly used his sand style to shield himself, as Zangetsu held a dagger in his hand, and went thought hand signs.

"**SEAL**" yelled Zangetsu

=== Real World ===

The light died down in the stadium, everyone looked down to see what happened. Hinata was using Zangetsu as a kick stand, panting very hard, she quickly reach into her pocket and pop a ration pill in her mouth a quickly chomped down, she hated the bitterness of it, it tasted so fowl…but she needed to recover the huge amount of chakra she lost. Gaara was face down in the sand, passed out…and in his hand was a dagger, with a sandy brown hilt and a slightly curved blade. Engraved on the blade in one word, a name to be precise, Shikaku.

The crowd went wild, they all stood up and cheer loudly, the loudest and crowd as ever cheer during an exam, even the sand ninja's were going berserk. Masamune's Kekkai dispelled, give three ninja's a change to confront Hinata, Gaara's teammates. They ran up and stopped just before Hinata, Baki stepped forward, then bent down to check on Gaara.

"He's still alive" said Baki, hearing a sigh of relive from his elder sister Temari.

"but…that light?" said Kankuro "it was so bright, she had to have used a massive jutsu"

They turned to Hinata who was still panting, she looked up and smiled.

"heh, your right…it was" panted Hinata, pausing for a moment to breath "heh, Shikaku will never bother him again"

This got them to go wide eyed, did she kill it…did she relish it.

"w-what do you mean?" asked Temari "what did you do to it"

Hinata just grinned her grin, and pointed at the dagger in Gaara's hand.

"he's right there" said Hinata "he is now Gaara's zanpakuto"


	41. And The Winner is

=== 2 Hours later ===

Hinata was leaning on the riling of the participation booth, she let out a soft moan and rolled her eyes.

"l-left the left" said Hinata

"o-ok" came Hanabi's voice

Hanabi quickly and gently jabbed Hinata on the left side of her back with the **gentle fist: message style technique**, turns out Hanabi was a natural at it. As Hinata was getting a relaxing message, Shizune was also healing Hinata, helping her replace a large amount of her chakra.

"PEOPLE OF KONOHA, AND NINJA FOR ALL NATION" yelled Tsunade from her booth "I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS AND COOPERATION, IT IS NOW TIME WE START UP ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE UNDERSTAND, HINATA IS NOT READY YET, I'M SURE YOU CAN ALL WAIT ONE MORE FIGHT, GENMA…ANNOUNCE THE 'NEXT MATCH"

"Will Sakura Haruno and Temari of the dessert please enter the arena" yelled Genma.

Sakura quickly jumped down and fell the stadium floor.

"Scream, Oichi" said Sakura.

Sakura hit the ground, and fall into it, making a small splash sound. Everyone in the stand where geeking out about what she did, then they cheer loader then she resurfaced and appeared by Genma.

"Show off much?" asked Genma

"Who….me….nahhhhh" said Sakuichi

Temari walked thought the door on the stadium floor, Gaara was in medical care after his fight with Hinata. Temari stepped forward, then surprisingly bowed to Sakuichi

"I'd like to thank for friend for saving my brother" said Temari

Sakuichi raised an eyebrow, then crossed her arms.

"Why do you do it yourself?" asked Sakuichi

Temari bite her lip, remembering how she treated that Tenten, the look of anger in Hinata eyes said everything. I HATE YOU.

"She does not like me" said Temari "not after what I did to Tenten"

Sakuichi popped her neck and got in her fight position.

"Just ask for forgiveness, you be surprised at how many people Hinata use to hate or tried to kill, but are now friends" said Sakuichi

"Start" said Genma

Genma jumped out of the way just in time, a giant hand shot from the ground towards Temari, Temari had no choice but to jump away.

'_Shit, she's a shadow user too'_ thought Temari

Temari pulled off her fan and quickly swung it at the shadow hand, only for it to phase thought.

"I don't know why I thought that would work" said Temari

Sakuichi grinned and swung her arms around, creating more shadows.

"hehe, I get that a lot" said Sakuichi

Sakuichi went thought a hand-signs quickly, then her cheeks puffed out.

"**Fire Style: Black Flame Jutsu**" yelled Sakuichi

Temari jumped back away from the flame, she quickly pulls her fan off her back, unfolded it and swung it. The gust of wind hit the flame, throwing t back at her, only larger. Sakuichi grinned to herself, she clapped her hands together and summoned a gigantic hand, it reach forward and grabbed the fire ball, then threw it back at Temari.

"Skadoosh" said Sakuichi

"Ah shit" yelled Temari, as she quickly ran thought hand-signs.

"**Sand Style: Great Wall**" yelled Temari, creating a wall of sand.

The fire ball slammed into the wall, which managed to hold strong and stop the attack, but was turned into solid glass. Temari looked at the glass in front of her and swallowed hard.

'_That's some pretty hot flames, to turn that amount of sand to glass that fast'_ thought Temari

Sakuichi flashed behind Temari, who was clueless that she had moved.

"How long to you plan to stand there" said Sakuichi

Temari quickly turned around to see an arrow pointed at her, it was radiating with an intense amount of chakra.

"As much as I'd like to give Hinata time to rest, it's not like me to torment my opponent" said Sakuichi, pulling the arrow back. "Give up"

Temari looked at Sakuichi, a small scowl on her face…but nodded her head.

"Sakura is the winner" said Genma

=== Chuunin Booth ===

"Wow, it's hard to believe that's the same Sakura I use to teach" said Iruka, astounded by her strength. "She was so frail"

Iruka looked over to see Hinata, who was still getting treatment was cheering loudly for Sakura yelling out "that's my girl"

'_And I think your to thank Hinata, you've give her strength where I could not, same for Ino and Naru' _thought Iruka '_Hinata…you're gonna make one hell of a Chuunin'_

=== Stadium ===

Gemna waited for Sakuichi and Temari to leave the stadium, then he looked up at Hinata.

"Hinata…you up to fighting?" asked Genma

Hinata stood up, making Shizune and Hanabi back up, she flexed her muscles a bit, then popped her neck. Then in a flash, she was down in the stadium.

"Hell yeah" said Hinata with a grin

"Very well, Naru, get down here" said Genma.

Naru quickly jumped down to the stadium floor and stood in front of Hinata, her Zanpakutō still in shikai.

"Start" yelled Genma, who was blow backwards from the two clashing swords.

"hehe, I'm not one to gloat, but lucky me for getting this year's dead last" said Hinata with a smirk.

"Ha, I bet that's what Neji was thinking too" said Naru with a grin.

Hinata smirked and jumped backwards, as did Naru. Hinata grinned as she popped her knuckles, then charged at Naru

Naru quickly reacted and swung her arm, in attempt to create a blast of air, only for Hinata to grab her arm. Naru tried to pull away from Hinata, but couldn't…even in her weakened state, Hinata was still far more powerful than Naru. Naru growled and delivered a well-aimed kick to Hinata knee, then sudden pain made Hinata let go.

"SON OF A BITCH" cried Hinata

Naru jumped back as far as she could, then reached towards her Rosario, then bite her lip.

=== Flashback ===

"Naru… I didn't think of it at the time, but listen" said Kakashi "be careful then taking off the Rosario"

Naru tilted her head, then scratcher her head

"Why?" asked Naru

"Because, not only dose that seal, seal off your chakra… it holds back the fox's chakra as well" said Kakashi "then you take it off, all of the seal chakra will be expelled in seconds…and the potency of the chakra will most likely be too much for your chakra coils, and it will react violently"

"uhhh….what?" said Naru

Kakashi slapped his head, and signed.

"It's gonna hurt a lot then you pull it off, so…be careful then you pull it off" said Kakashi

=== Present ===

Naru swallowed a lump in her throat, if she wanted to put up a fight, to last long enough to show everyone what she can do, she needed to remove her seals. Naru looked forwards and saw Hinata charging at her, without a second thought Naru gripped her Rosario tightly, and pulled it off, necklace included. A large pillar of red reishi rushed over Naru, nearly blowing Hinata back, Naru was screaming in pain as the chakra coursed thought her body, burring her. Hinata covered her eyes from how bright the chakra was, when it died down Hinata looked over to see Naru still standing.

"Naru? Are you ok?" asked Hinata

Naru slowly looked up to Hinata, red chakra surrounded her, healing her wounds from the burn, then her eyes meet Hinata, they were red and slit.

"hehe, I feel fan-fucking-tastic" said Naru with a grin, flexing her muscles.

Hinata smiled as she felt the power coming from Naru, it was so exhilarating, Hinata couldn't control herself, she started laughing, and then unable to control herself, she used the very words she fears to hear.

"SUCH ELATION" yelled Hinata

Then she charged Naru, who also charged, Naru dropped her Zanpakutō, the two started to exchange punches and kicks, blocking and dodging each other's moves, laughing the whole time. It was clear to everyone, that they weren't trying to beat each other, they were just having fun…and there was no rule saying they couldn't. Hinata and Naru bounced of each other, both landing on all fours like an animal, Naru being the sly and sneaky fox, while Hinata was the wild and fearsome wolf.

Hinata folder her arms up to her face, lighting building up in them rather quickly.

"**LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING STREAM**" yelled Hinata, throwing her arms out.

The lightning stream quickly rushed towards Naru, Naru jumped out of the way and stared to run from it, she jumped as far as she could from it, only for it to follow. Naru quickly jumped and spun in midair.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" yelled Naru, creating a wall of clones

The lighting struck the clones, shocking and popping them all, creating a wall of smoke. Hinata narrowed her eyes and started to look around, trying to locate Naru. Naru burst from the smoke, fist pulled back, she landed in front of Hinata, and drill her in the face. Hinata was sent tumbling backwards, only stopping then she flipped into the air, and landing roughly.

"hehe" snicker Naru

Hinata grinned and spit out the small amount of blood in her mouth.

"**SHUNKO**" said Hinata, then quickly flashed behind Naru

Hinata had her leg pulled back, all ready to deliver a kick, then she swung her leg. Naru quickly ducked the kick by dropping down to perform a swipe kick, right where Hinata was about to land. Naru's leg connected with Hinata's and made her fall backward, only to caught herself with her hands, then slamming her foot down on Naru head. Naru stumbled backwards, giving Hinata the change she needed to get up, she charged at Naru and rammed her, slamming her into the wall, and pinning her with her arm.

"Hehe, you give up?" asked Hinata

Naru just grinned at Hinata and summoned enormous strength and pushed Hinata off her, as Hinata was flying thought the air Naru went through hand signs.

'_I gotta remember to thank Kakashi for this_' thought Naru, finishing the finally hand sign. "**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU**"

The fireball barreled towards Hinata, who was running thought hand signs quickly, finally stopping on the last one.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU**" yelled Hinata

The two fireballs crashed and exploded, filling the stadium with smoke, everyone was on pins and needles with this fight. The smoke started to get drawn into something, something with an intense level of chakra, Naru was forming a small orb in her hand with the help of a clone.

=== Top of the Stadium ===

Looking thought his telescope Jiraiya smiled.

"So, you've forgive Kakashi, eh Naru" said Jiraiya, looking at Naru's form. "it's not perfect, but…hey, whatever gets the job done"

=== Stadium ===

Hinata finished her hand sign and focused lighting into her palm. The two stared each other down, the strength of there jutsu where shaking the ground under them, dirt started to float into the air, the crowed was dead silent, they were looking back and forward between the two, wondering then one of them would make a move.

"GO NARU/HINATA" cheered random people from the crowed, cheering for their favorite.

The two lunged towards each other, both pulling back their hands as they grew ever closer.

"**RASENGAN/CHIDORI**" yelled Naru/Hinata

The two moves clashed and reacted extremely violent agents each other, neither girl wanted to back down, they both pushed harder, making a bigger reaction. Chakra lashed out form the move, wiping around like a…well, a whip. The chakra started to wrap around the two and started to grow in size, till it filled the stadium.

WHAP

Someone was hit, and hard. A figure fell from the chakra sphere and hit the ground, hard enough to bounce. Then the dust cleared it was reviled to be Naru, the chakra sphere died down, reviling Hinata standing tall, using her sky walking, and panting hard.

'_Damn, Naru is a hell of a lot stronger then she looks'_ thought Hinata

"Hinata is the winner" said Genma

The crowed cheer loudly as Hinata slowly descended to the stadium floor, she walked over to Naru who was struggling to stand, and offer a hand. Naru looked up and smiled, taking Hinata's hand and stood.

"Thanks" said Naru "you sure are strong"

Hinata smiled, then pat Naru on the back.

"hehe, so are you…you almost had me" said Hinata

Naru grinned wildly, then looked over to see Haku.

"Come here sweetie, I'll help you to the stands" said Haku

Naru hobbled over to Haku and started to leave, as the two where leaving Sakuichi walking into the stadium. She walked up to Hinata and gave a small bow, then tossed her Zangetsu, Hinata easily caught it

"May the best girl win" said Sakuichi

"I plan to" said Hinata with a smirk.

Genma looked between the two, then up towards the crowed.

"THE FINAL MATCH WILL BEGAN, NOW" said Genma, jumping away

Sakuichi made the first move, she started to throw punch after punch at Hinata, Hinata effortlessly dodging all of her punches. Sakuichi clapped her hands together and summon a large shadow hand and attempted to grab Hinata, Hinata just swung her sword and sliced the shadowy hand.

"Stop holding back" said Hinata "I know your stronger then this"

Sakuichi blushed and looked away, then looked back towards Hinata and nodded. Hinata readied Zangetsu as Sakuichi clapped her hands and preyed.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled both girls

"**Tensa Zangetsu**" said Hinata, her shihakusho flapping around

"**Oni Kisaki, Oichi**" said Sakuichi, her Bankai looking a little different, her shadowy hands now fit her hand perfectly.

Hinata and Sakuichi smiled and got ready to fight, but before they did, a sudden whirlwind of leafs stopped them. Standing in between them was Kakashi and Sasuke, who had a smug look on his face. Kakashi looked over at Genma and smiled.

"Sorry where late, then is Sasuke's match?" asked Kakashi

Genma raised an eyebrow.

"you shitin me…your 3 hours late you fuck tard, Sasuke is disqualified, try next time" said Genma

Sasuke's eyes widened in anger, he looked over at Genma and scowled.

"You can't do that to me, do you know who I am, I'M SASUKE UCHIHA, I'M AN ELITE" said Sasuke

"And I'm Genma, I'm the one that don't give a fuck" said Genma. "Now get out of the stadium"

"Not until I get to fight, I demand to fight" growled Sasuke

"If that is what you wish" said Hinata

Sasuke turned to Hinata, only to see nothing…then he heard something behind him, Sasuke looked behind himself to see Hinata smirking.

"You're so slow" said Hinata, smiling at her work "even your reaction is slow"

"What are you talking abo-u-t" said Sasuke, before he passed out.

Sasuke hit the ground hard, then Hinata's attack became clear, his clothes ripped to near nothingness, blood flew into the air and landed around, then there where burn and scorch marks everywhere, one would haunt Sasuke for life. The words 'Hinata's Bitch' where burned deep into his ass cheeks. Hinata smirked one last time at her work, before looking at Kakashi.

"Do me a solid, and remove this trash" said Hinata

Kakashi just blinked, still trying to make sense of what happened.

'_That…I mean, how. How did she do that? That speed, that strength'_ thought Kakashi, looking down at her wounded student '_she completely destroyed him in less than a second'_

"HEY, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME" yelled Hinata

Kakashi snapped from his thought and nodded, he bent down and picked up Sasuke, as he rose he looked at Hinata

"If the council asked, I'll defend you" whispered Kakashi, then flashed off

Hinata was left confused by what he said, but didn't really care. She turned back around to Sakuichi and grinned.

"Where were we?" asked Hinata

"Do you Hinata, take Sakura as your lawful wedded wife" said Sakuichi

"I do" said Hinata

"Then by the power vested in me, you my now kiss the bride" said Sakuichi, complete shock she fell for it.

Hinata stepped forward and took Sakuichi hand, then pulled her closer her. She slowly moved in, then smirked, she grabbed Sakuichi and quickly threw her to the ground and pinned her.

"hehe, you think I'm that stupide" said Hinata "I know what's going on"

Sakuichi growled and struggled to get up, but stopped then Hinata pushed her knee up into her cunt. Sakuichi's head fell back and silently moaned, she trembled and bite her lip to fight the urge to just beg Hinata to fuck her here. Hinata just grinned wildly, she lend down and kissed Sakuichi, and grinned again.

"Hinata Inuzuka" started Genma.

"You're under arrest" came a voice.

Hinata quickly looked up and before she could react, 5 Anbu tackled her, cuffed her, then flashed away.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng's head snapped over into the direction of the Hokage booth, wondering why Tsunade was arresting Hinata, only to see Tsunade scowling.

=== Tsunade ===

"I'm gonna kill those old fucking buzzards, I'm gonna kill them DEAD" yelled Tsunade, quickly standing up.

Tsunade started to leave and stopped in front of Orochimaru, who was still wearing his Kazekage get-up and his assistant Kabuto. She spun around and with a chakra enhanced fist, smashed both of them up to the heavens.

"ahhh, I feel a little better now"

=== Orochimaru and Kabuto, somewhere above the clouds ===

"FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK" yelled Orochimaru "SO CLOSE, SOOOOO CLOSE"

"Yeah, sorry about that…remember that snake thing I told you about" said Kabuto

"Yeah?" said Orochimaru

"Well, turns out it was one of Hinata's summonses, so most likely to told her" said Kabuto

"Well shit" said Orochimaru

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN" came three voices.

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked over to see the group fly up beside them, then they noticed Kabuto and Orochimaru

"let me guess, you had a plan to do something big, you almost succeeded, then it fell apart in front of you, then you got attack, and sent flyin" said a small talking cat

"That's pretty much what happened, so…while where here, what was your plan?" asked Kabuto

"it was to tick all these kids into capturing us a lot of water Pokémon, telling them there'd be a big fantastic prize. But then these kids caught wind of the plan, released all of the Pokémon, they attacked us." Said the boy with blue hair

"What happened to you?" asked the girl with long red hair.

"Eh, I gonna destroy Konoha and during the chaos I'd tried to capture this boy so I can use his body for my soul transfer jutsu, and become immortal"

"So you're a member of the super adventure club, disgusting fag" growled the red head.

"Yeah, your one to talk you fucking dyke" said the cat.

The women spun around and stomped her foot into the cats face, sending him down to the ground.

"WHO ASKED YOU MEOWTH" yelled the girl

"damnit Jesse you fucking bitch" cried Meowth, as he fell back to earth, then hitting a tree

"Jesse, don't you think that was a little…cruel" said the boy.

"You wanna go next, James?" growled Jesse

"Shutting up" said James

=== Council Room ===

"soooooo….why am I here again, I didn't hear ya the first time" said Hinata, looking at the elders.

"For attacking Sasuke Uchiha" said Danzo "you attacked him without any provocation or reason"

"Hmmm, I hear what you're saying…but I don't care" said Hinata, then smirked "he asked for it, he demanded to fight…so I mopped the fucking floor with him"

"You will apologize to him at once" yelled Danzo

"Make me you fucking old fool" growled Hinata

"Young lady, we are your elders, we must obey" said Koharu "or we will strip you of your Genin states"

"Only the Hokage can do that" said Hinata, she want gonna fall for any of this shit

"We will tell the Hokage to do it, she must obey us" said Homura

"THE FUCK I DO" yelled Tsunade, storming into the council room "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU FUCKED UP THE EXAM, THE WINNER INSTANTLY GETTING ARRESTED"

"She attacked the Uchiha, who was wrongfully disqualified" said Danzo

"HE WAS 3 HOURS LATE" roared Tsunade, shaking the room, making them tremble.

Hinata looked over at Tsunade, then she turned to leave.

"Where are you going" said Danzo "we haven't dismissed you"

"I'm gonna go home, I'm fucking tired" said Hinata

Danzo sneered, this girl is just like her mother.

"ANBU…KILL HER" yelled Danzo

The Anbu appeared, but not how Danzo wanted. 3 bodies hit the ground dead, the bodies where ripped to piece. Then there was one Anbu, who was staring at the tip of Tensa Zangetsu, she swallowed a lump in her thought starred at Hinata.

"w-why?" she asked.

"You hesitated…you didn't want to hurt me" said Hinata, then flashed away.

Tsunade turned to Danzo and growled.

"DANZO YOU TRAITOR" yelled Tsunade "ANBU ARREST HIM"

Tsunade Anbu appear and cuffed Danzo, and just for Tsunade amusement, they slammed in on the table.

"hehe" smirked Tsunade

"Tsunade, release him at once" yelled Homura and Koharu. "that's an order"

"shut up, you are MY ADVISERS, I DON'T TAKE ORDER FROM YOU…YOU TAKE ORDER FROM ME" yelled Tsunade "DANZO IS A TRAITOR, HE WAS SUPPOSE TO HAVE DISBANDED HIS ROOT PROGRAM YEARS AGO, AND IF YOU TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT, KNEW THAT IT WAS STILL GOING ON…I'LL KILL YOU"

Homura and Koharu where speechless, for the first time they did as told…they shut up.

"Now, let's get back to business, let's see who becomes a Chuunin" said Tsunade, the looked over to the Anbu Hinata spared "you, go round up everyone that was in the tournament, except Sasuke"

The Anbu slowly got up and bowed slightly, then flashed away.


	42. It's time to party

===Night of the Final round ===

Everyone who participated in the final round, minus Sasuke, was standing before the Hokage and the council. Tsunade smiled at all the Genin, then she clear her throat.

"Before we announce who graduates, and who doesn't…I'd just like to say. Well done. All of you did very good, you've made your village proud." Said Tsunade, looking down at the paper. "Well go from least to greatest in graduation, or who doesn't get it"

She look up from the paper and then down at the Genin.

"Neji Hyuuga…you showed that you are very strong, but quick to anger. Anger leads to self-destruction, how can you lead a team if you snap so easily, I'm sorry, but you won't become a Chuunin" said Tsunade.

"Understood" said Neji with a bow "I promise to work on controlling my anger"

"Very good, you may leave if you wish" said Tsunade, glancing down at the paper for a moment, then looking back up. "Shino Aburame"

"Yes Lady Hokage" said Shino, as he stepped forward.

"You forfeited your match agents Sakura, showing that you know then you beat. However, a ninja much a least try, especially then they have the enemy greatly out number" said Tsunade, referring to Shino's bugs "you won't become a Chuunin"

"I understand" said Shino

"Temari of the Sand, you proved that you are a master in the wind style, and you can make plans after seeing and enemies jutsu only a few times, which is great, but you jumped the gun and attacked before you go the order.. Temari of the sand, you won't become a Chuunin"

"I understand, and I'm sorry" said Temari

"Shikamaru Nara, you prove that with your brilliant mind, you can capture and enemy just by using what's around you. Shikamaru Nara you advance to Chuunin."

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP" cried Shikamaru, that means more work "what a drag"

"Gaara of the desert, we are overlooking the fact you went bat shit crazy, seeing how you're a Jinchuuriki, its understanding what had happen. You showed great usage of the sand and your surroundings, you advance to Chuunin"

"Thank you" said Gaara

"Sakura Haruno, you showed such a huge improvement of power since you graduated, you've seemed to have mastered you Shadow style very well. Not only that you have such determination, it didn't even faze you that Hinata beat the Shikaku, and then ended up in a fight with you. Sakura Haruno you advance to Chuunin"

"Thank you so much" said Sakura

"**YEAH, WE KICK ASS**" yelled Oichi in Sakura's mind scape

"Naru Namikaze Uzumaki, you have also shown improvement since graduation, of course we are taking into account that several teacher fuck with your results, so what we are seeing is your true power. You've shown that you can learn powerful technic in a very short time…I must say, then I saw you use the Rasengan I was impressed, Naru Namikaze Uzumaki, you advance to Chuunin" said Tsunade.

"Thank you" said Naru

"Hinata Inuzuka…hehe, I think it goes without saying, you are a beast then it comes to fighting, you took on Gaara then he went berserk, then you fought Naru, then you completely destroyed Sasuke, then finished off Sakura…If it weren't for the Uchiha incident all those years ago, I'd promote you to Jonin in a second, however I can't, you'll just have to do with Chuunin" said Tsunade "now, you are all dismissed"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was heading to her house, she was gonna celebrate by fucking her sister, and anyone else she can fuck. She asked Sakura with she wanted to do it, but surprisingly she turned her down, so did Ino. Hinata enter her house and started to look around.

"Hey Hana, I'm a Chuunin…wanna celebrate with me?" yelled Hinata, and surprisingly got no answer "Hana? Where are you?"

"She's with Sui-Feng" said Tsume, walking out of the kitchen "but I'll play with you"

Hinata blushed deeply, as her mother was in a sexy dress

"y-you?" said Hinata

"Yeah me…it's a Feng tradition to fuck you female mother upon graduating to the next rank" said Tsume, letting her breast slipping out "let's go to your room, your little friend seem to like me"

Hinata looked down to see her cock bulging in her pants, she looked up at her mom and rubbed her head.

"Can ya blame her, you look fuckin amazing" said Hinata.

Tsume smiled and gestured Hinata to come, as she made her way to the stair and up. Hinata quickly followed her, running up the stair to see Tsume was gone.

"Where'd you go?" asked Hinata

"Your room…and who the fuck are you?" said Tsume

Hinata went running into her room, and saw who her mother was talking to. Lying on her bed and dragging on a cigarette, was Momohime. Momohime looked over and exhaled, she stretched a bit, then smiled as she looked over at Tsume.

"Name's Momohime Oboro…and I am Hinana-sama's bitch" said Momohime, ashing her cig in an ashtray, then putting it out. "And you are?"

Tsume growled and attempted to grab Momohime, but only grabbed a pillow.

"Sheesh, calm down" said Momohime, wrapping her arms around Hinata. "I was just joking, Tsume Inuzuka"

Tsume looked behind her to see Momohime licking Hinata neck, her hand was slowly making its way down her pants and gripped her cock. Tsume blushed and started to get wet, then smiled as he sat on the bed, she pulled off her panties and started to play with herself as she watched her daughter make out with Momohime. Momohime got on her knees and pulled down Hinata's pants and panties, freeing her hard cock.

"Hmmm, it's been forever" moaned Momohime, then took it into her mouth.

Hinata moaned and stumbled backwards, pressing her back agents the wall. Momohime pumped her cock in and out of her mouth as fast as she could, pulling it out and sliding her tongue up and down Hinata's staff.

"Oh kami, so good" moaned Hinata

A muffled moan escaped from Momohime's lips as she sucked on Hinata cock, her hand traveled down to her pussy and she started to rub thought her panties. Momohime pulled Hinata's cock out again and licked it up and down again, then she started to suck on Hinata's ball.

"ahhh, c-cumming" moaned Hinata as her cock shot out some cum.

Momohime quickly opened her mouth and lend back to capture as much of the cum she could in her mouth, then shivered in pleasure.

"hmmm, so good" moaned Momohime, then quickly flashed over to Tsume and helped her rub her pussy. "you want her in you, don't you"

Tsume moaned, she turned her head towards Momohime just in time for her lips to get captured in a kiss. Momohime kissed Tsume deeply, she pushed her tongue into Tsume mouth and licked around, moaning soft along with Tsume. Hinata walked over, sporting a big grin, she got on her knee and started to lick her mother's pussy thought her panties.

"ahhh, hmmm. H-Hinata" moaned Tsume, as she kissed Momohime.

"shhh, don't talk. Just enjoy" said Momohime, pulling away from the kiss and taking off her kimono armor, freeing her b-cup breast.

Tsume started to take off her dress as well, freeing her breast. Momohime bent down and took her nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it, earning a moan from Tsume, then a loader one then Hinata ripped off her panties.

"hmm, did you shave your pussy just for me mom?" said Hinata, dipping her tongue into her mother cunt. "That's hot"

Tsume couldn't respond, with her breast and pussy getting sucked and licked she was speechless.

'_Oh shit, this isn't what I was expecting'_ thought Tsume, then grinned '_oh who the fuck care, this is the best'_

Hinata stood up, getting a wine from her mother, making Hinata grin.

"Oh don't worry mom, I ain't done" said Hinata, stroking her cock, then gently pushing it in. "hmmm, so hot and wet"

Tsume moaned and fell back on the bed, Momohime followed her and still sucked her breast, as Hinata started to pump her cock in and out of her mother, at a fast pace. Momohime smiled as she sucked on Tsume nipple, she loved the look on Tsume's face, Momohime pulled away from her nipples and straddled her face.

"Lick me" said Momohime, quickly getting her wish.

Tsume licked Momohime's pussy up and down as Hinata fucked her tight cunt, Hinata then pulled out and just her cock up her mother's ass, getting a muffled moan from her, also making Momohime moan in joy. Hinata sniffed the air and grinned, both Tsume and Momohime where giving off such strong smells.

"hehe, this is gonna be a great day" said Hinata, as she fuck her mother's ass harder, then lend forward and kissed Momohime.

=== Naru ===

"y-you sure this is alright?" said Ino, sitting on Naru's couch

"Of course it is, it was Haku's idea" said Naru, as she lend forward and kissed Ino's cheek

"Y-yeah but, I mean…why me?" asked Ino

"Cause I like dumb blondes" said Haku, as she undress

"Oh, ok that make… did you call me dumb?" asked Ino

"yeah, I am…you chased after Sasuke for weeks even after Hinata and Sakura said he was an ass" said Haku

Ino turned to Naru who was grinning.

"Why ain't you mad? She called you dumb" said Ino

"I know I'm dumb" said Naru "now, we gonna fuck or what?"

Haku smiled and quickly ripped of Naru's cloths, then started to rub her breast.

"Just waiting on Ino" said Haku, kissing Naru

"I'm undressing, give me a second you cold hearted bitch" growled Ino, pulling off her panties and flashing her ass.

Haku grinned and used her power, the quickly pushed her finger up Ino cunt, making her moan and shiver

"n-n-not fair" cried Ino, her pussy gushing already

"Ninja" countered Haku, she pull of her kimono.

Ino turned her head as she finished undressing, then went wide eye at Haku's beautiful skin.

"Wow" said Ino "s…so beautiful"

Haku smiles and pulled Ino in close and kissed her, as Naru start to suck on her breast. Haku moved back and sat down on the couch, pulling both girls with her.

"Suck on breast" said Haku to Ino.

Ino nodded her head, and latched onto her other tit and started to suck. Haku moaned softly as she was getting both breast sucked, she grinned as she reached down and started to rub there pussys softly as they sucked. Ino and Naru moaned onto Haku's tits as she dominated them in seconds.

"hehe, I always get my way" said Haku, as she started to rub there pussy.

=== Sakura ===

Sakura on her hands and knee's kissing Oichi deeply, who was also on her hands and knees, behind them was Temari and Nemu, thrusting there cocks in and out of there pussy, Temari in Oichi, Nemu in Sakura.

"hey, thanks for inviting me" moaned Temari as she fucked Oichi's cunt

"a-anytime…hmmm, N-Nemu, harder" moaned Sakura

"yes master" said Nemu, as she started to pound Sakura's cunt

Temari pulled out of Oichi for a moment, then pushed her cock into her ass, earning a loud moan.

"ahhhhhhh" moaned Oichi "yes…m-my ass, hmmm"

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng trust her cock in and out of Hana's tight cunt as she kissed Karui deeply, who was getting her pussy lick by Hana. Hana had insisted on joining the two as they had sex, and Sui-Feng couldn't refuse.

=== Zazie ===

Zazie and Nel were supposed to bed, being so late at night…but Zazie had other plans. Zazie was hold Nel closely and gently kissing her cheek, getting soft giggle from Nel.

"hehe….Zazie, why you do this to Nel?" asked Nel

"Cause Zazie like you, Zazie want you be Zazie's" said Zazie, kissing Nel again

Nel let out other giggle, and kissed Zazie on her cheek.

"Nel don't know what you mean, but if it you, Nel don't mind" said Nel

Zazie smiled and continued her kissing, till sleep finally took over and they both fell asleep.

**(AN: yeah I know, its short, and the lemons aint what they usually are, but my brain fried up on this…I think I got over whelmed with trying to do soooo many lemons. So please, cut me some slack… next chapter will be out in a week or so)**


	43. Proctect the Waterfall Village

=== 2 days after promotion ===

Hinata who was wearing her mother's old captains uniform was currently walking alongside a young man by the name of Shibuki, he was the current leader of waterfall village…or something like that. Hinata let out a yawn as she escorted him home.

"One ninja…that's all they gave me" said Shibuki "I bet she ain't as strong as the Hokage let on"

Hinata looked over and rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here you know" growled Hinata "and I'll have you know I'm a fucking Chuunin"

Shibuki looked over and rolled his eyes and was about to say something, then a bird flew out of a tree, squawking and flapping it wings wildly. Hinata's eye twitched as she felt him grab on to her and tremble, her eye twitched more remembering her side mission she got from Tsunade…and A rank one.

=== Flash Back ===

"Shibuki…may I ask you to leave the room for a moment" asked Tsunade "I need to speak to Hinata alone"

Shibuki nodded his head and walked out of the room, once the door closed, Tsunade spoke.

"Hinata…I want you to sign the treaty with the Waterfall Village" said Tsunade.

Hinata's eye almost popped out of her skull, she couldn't believe she was getting a mission like this

"If you think they deserve to be allies with us…if you believe that we shouldn't, then don't sign." Said Tsunade "you are dismissed"

=== Flashback End ===

'_Right now…I'm thinking fuck no' _thought Hinata, shaking her fist.

"Hey…look, Shibuki is back" came a little boy's voice

Hinata was brought from her thoughts, she looked up to see two kids picking up trash around and in a small pond.

"Who's that?" said the little girl

"This is the Ninja I hired to protect me" said Shibuki.

"Wow" said the boy, looking at the girl

"Cool" said the girl, looking at the boy

Both seemed to get the same idea at the same time.

"Can she help us clean" asked the two kids.

Shibuki looked over at Hinata, who didn't look do happy, muttering something about 'lousy d-rank missions'.

"Of course she can" said Shibuki

Hinata growled and turned toward him, pointing her figure.

"HEY, I was hired to escort you…NOT CLEAN" said Hinata

"Extra 500 ryos" said Shibuki

"1000 ryos" said Hinata, not wanting to clean up trash

"750 ryos" said Shibuki

"Deal" said Hinata, running thought hand signs. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**"

=== nearby, up in the tree's ===

"Shadow Clones! Hmmm, she might be a turd in our punch bowl" said a young

"Really! You really had you use a metaphor like that" growled a man "your fucking discussing"

"Your one to talk, she got it from you" said other man.

"Hisame, Murasame, Kirisame…shut the fuck up" growled the final man

"y-yes…Suien" all three said.

"It doesn't matter if that girl knows the Shadow clone…after we get the Hero Water, I'll destroy her" said Suien "now, let's go…I'll show you the back way"

=== 2 hours later ===

"Good Kami that was a dirty pound" said Hinata, crawling out of the pond.

Hinata pulled at three trash bags of junk of the pond floor, then threw it onto the bank. After she was dryed off lie a dog, she slipped her uniform back on.

"I thought Chuunin where vest, why are you wearing a jacket?" asked Shibuki

"It's my mom's" said Hinata "it was a graduation gift"

Hinata picked up her Zanpakutô's and placed them on her waist and back, where they belong. She then reached into her backpack and started to snack on some food.

"Look Hinata, snack later we got a treaty to sign" said Shibuki.

Hinata swallowed her snack and put it away, grumbling to herself, saying how she hates getting bosses around.

"Fine…let's go…" Hinata started, then flashed behind Shibuki, catching a woman before she fell.

"MOMMY" yelled the two kids

"What happened" said Hinata, checking to see how injured she was…not bad, just some cuts and scrapes.

"R-Rain Ninja…a-attacked, no time to react" said woman, before going quiet.

"DON'T DIE MOMMY" cried the kids.

"She ain't dead, she just past out" said Hinata standing up and looking at Shibuki. "looks like the treaty's on hold"

Hinata bit her figure and ran thought hand sighs, then slammed her hand down.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**" yelled Hinata, then the smoke cleared the Garurumon twins where standing before Hinata.

"Look after these two" said Hinata

"**Roger**" said the twins, jumping behind Hinata and landing by the kids

"Stop playing with your dogs, we need to go" said Shibuki, walking towards the waterfall.

Hinata silently mocked him as she follows, he lead her thought one of the entrances, it was almost like a maze…in fact it was. Shibuki ran far ahead and Hinata lost him, all of the water made it imposable to track him.

'_Yeah…really not wanting to sign the treaty now'_ thought Hinata with a growl.

Hinata found a hole after a while of searching, exited to finally get out of the maze she ran out as fast as she could, alerting most of the enemy, who all advice.

"oops" said Hinata, grabbing her Zanpakuto. "ROAR, ZABIMARU"

Hinata swung her sword and ripped thought a lot of the lackeys with ease, getting a lot of the prisoners be hopeful, hopeful that they will live to see other day. Hinata flips over the dead bodies and charged towards the guard, Hisame. Hisame started to run thought hand-signs.

"**Water Style: Water Shark Bomb**" yelled Hisame

Water shot out of the pond in the center of the village, taking the shape of a shark and barreled towards Hinata. Hinata quickly turned he head towards it, a ball of chakra already forming in her mouth, then fired.

"**CERO**" screamed Hinata, completely destroying, and creating a large cloud of dust

Hisame ran thought more hand signs, and aimed where she believed Hinata was.

"**Water Style: Water Whip**" yelled Hisame, wrapping Hinata up with a water whip.

Hinata growled and started to struggle to break free, only for Hisame to tighten the water around her.

"nah-heh-heh" said Hisame wagging her finger. "we wouldn't to get killed would we"

Hinata growled and smiled, her managed to move her hand and flip Hisame off…pissing her off. Hisame scowled and tighten the water whip, tight enough to crush bones.

"I was gonna let you live if you be behaved, maybe make you my sex slave, but now forget it…your dead" said Hisame

The water tighten around Hinata, Hisame heard the sound of snapping bones…then with one last tug…Hinata was cut in have.

POOF

Correction, a shadow clone was cut in have.

"SHIIIIT" scream Hisame, looking around for Hinata. "Where is she?"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was swimming under the pond, away from Hisame…and away from the other approaching Rain ninja, she growled slightly about having to ran and abound the villagers and Zabimaru. But it had dawned on her, rain ninja are mostly water style users, so she needed to rethink her plan. Hinata found a hole in a tree, hoping for the best Hinata swam towards the whole and swam up it…sadly there was a problem. Zangetsu got stuck at the top, Hinata tried to pull her Zanpakutô free, but it was wedge tight.

"Aw fuck" growled Hinata, then looked down at her last Zanpakutô. "Well…looks like I finally get to use you in action…I just wish it was under easer circumstances"

"…" responded the Zanpakutô.

"Ah come on…you can't be mad at me, I'd use you if I could do shikai, but you haven't once said anything to me then I walked to you. I've making an effort here, the lease you can do is say something." said Hinata "your being a little rude"

"**You're right… I complete agree**" said the Zanpakutô "**very well…close your eyes and meet me**"

Hinata did as told and closer her eyes.

=== Mindscape ===

Snow was blowing all around, making zero-visibility, yet it wasn't cold. Hinata started to walk around, trying to find her Zanpakutô.

"Damn it where are you" growled Hinata

"**You shouldn't talk like that**" said a voice behind Hinata

Hinata spun around to see a white wolf before her, the wolf scratched its head and shook it around.

"**Greetings…master"** said the wolf.

"You're my 3rd Zanpakutô?" asked Hinata, looking the wolf over "cool"

The wolf seemed to express joy on its face.

"**If you like me now…you love this**" said the wolf, then it howl.

The snow picked up and completely blinded Hinata, Hinata shield her eyes out of reflect. Then the snow died down, completely stopping…Hinata's jaw dropped at what she saw.

Standing before her was a 6 foot tall women, about 20 years old, she wore a white fur coat and a long white loan cloth draping over her waist and down to her knee's, even her eyes and long hair where white. The woman scratched her long white wolf ear, trying to get a snow tick off her, her white tail was frizzed out indicating she wasn't happy about the tick, she was an Inugami. Hinata was blushing deeply at the beauty of her 3rd Zanpakutô.

"Wow…your…your, so pretty" said Hinata

The Inugami smiled and walked over to Hinata, she gently touched Hinata's shoulder and playfully circled her, then pushed her large breast agents the back of Hinata's head, and then to make things worth she was rubbing them agents her head.

"**Thank you**" she said, her voice very soft, she then looked down. "**hmmm, now look at what I did**"

The Inugami flashed to the front of Hinata and touched the growing bulge in her pants, then tapped it. Hinata flinched a bit and bite her lips as the Inugami pulled down her pants, freeing Hinata cock. She stuck out her tongue and playfully licked at Hinata cock, who was blushing wildly. This girl…this Inugami was so hot, and she was about to suck her cock…just because she got her hard.

'_oh I thank thy kami'_ thought Hinata

The Inugami inched her mouth closer to Hinata cock, then she slid it in and started to pump it in and out. Hinata moaned and started to buck her hips, she placed her hand on the Inugami's head and drooled in pleasure. The Inugami reach down and started to rub her wet pussy, she needed to please the itching feeling in between her legs. The Inugami pulled away from Hinata cock and licked her lips, then she turned around and flashed Hinata with her dripping wet cunt.

"**Fuck me**" moaned the Inugami

Hinata didn't hesitate she quickly grabbed on to her ass and pushed her cock right up her cunt and started to fuck her. Hinata slid her cock in and out of the Inugami's cunt, who moaned from happiness.

"**I'm so happy**" moaned the Inugami "**your finally fucking me, I've wanted to fuck you for so long**"

Hinata just grinned and fucked her harder, then gave her ass a slap.

"hehe, yeah…cause I'm so fucking awesome" said Hinata

Hinata reach down to her thighs and flipping her onto her back into the snow, Hinata pushed her cock in deeper, she lend forward and latched onto one of her nipples and started to suck. The Inugami moaned and rocked her head around, she bite her lip as her pussy clinched around Hinata's cock. She moved her hands up to Hinata head and gently pushed her head down closer to her breast, Hinata responded by sucking harder…then noticed a sweet, creamy taste in her mouth, milk. Hinata closed her eyes and feed on the milk flowing from her Zanpakuto spirit as she bucked her hips, trusting her cock in and out of her. Hinata moaned as she reached her limit and filled the Inugami's womb with sperm, Hinata pulled out of her and grin as she tucked her cock away.

"That was fun" said Hinata.

**"Hmmm, yeah it was**" said the Inugami "**Shiroi ôkami**"

"Eh?" said Hinata

"**My name…its Shiroi ôkami**" said Shiroi ôkami "**now be a good girl and awake**"

=== Real World ===

Hinata opened her eyes and rolled her neck and looking around the hollow tree again. Hinata started to explore the hollow tree, walking thought it like it was a hallway, after a few minutes of walking Hinata found Shibuki, peeking out a small hole. Pissed out being ditched earlier Hinata walked up to him and kicked him in the back.

"Jerk wad" growled Hinata "why ain't you out there fighting"

"Shut up… I have my reasons" said Shibuki "why ain't you?"

"I tried…but their masters in water style, and there's water everywhere fuck tard" said Hinata, noticing something in Shibuki's hand. "what's that?"

Shibuki pulled it from Hinata's site and scowled at her.

"That's none of your business" said Shibuki.

Hinata narrow her eyes, she quickly lunged forward and struck Shibuki in the face.

"You fucking idiot, you wish to form an alliance with the leaf, yet you don't want to share info of your village" said Hinata "I am NOT you enemy, I am AN ally"

Shibuki wiped the blood from his lip, and pulled the object back out and showed Hinata, a jug of water.

"This…this is the hero water, its produced once every 100 years…it's what Suien is after, whether he wants it for himself or to sell it I don't know" said Shibuki looking out the hole again, seeing Suien looking around.

"Two questions…who's Suien…and who the fuck cares, its water?" said Hinata

"It's not just water, whoever drinks this will have their chakra increased at least 10 fold" said Shibuki

"That's impressive…now tell me the backlash affect, something like that gotta have a backlash" said Hinata

"heh, your right…as I said, it can increase your chakra least 10 fold, well that's where it starts….drinking the water, can lose you up to 10 years of your life" said Shibuki, staring at the water "t-that's how my father died…that's how I became leader"

Hinata closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Your father died a true hero" said Hinata "you should be proud"

"I am… it's just, I don't understand why he did it, why did he risk his life for the villagers" said Shibuki

"That's what a leader dose" said Hinata "they rule over there followers, and protect them"

Shibuki held the water closely, thinking over what Hinata said. Hinata peek thought the hole and her eyes widened, the Garurumon twin where capture, Hinata bite her lip as she saw the Ninja gather.

=== Village Floor ===

"Come on out Shibuki, you like shit stain" yelled Suien "oh wait, I forgot you just a little pussy…you're a failure at a ninja, so you must be a failure at leading"

=== Hinata ===

"I'm guessing he's a waterfall ninja gone rouge" said Hinata, getting a nodded from Shibuki "which means he probable knows this tree is hollow" gets other nod "and he knows all over the hidden spots in case an invasion" again a nod "what doesn't he know?"

Shibuki looked up, a twinkle of hope was in his eye.

"Fû" said Shibuki, he quickly got up and ran "come on, follow me…we need to get Fû from her cell"

Hinata started to run after Shibuki, thou one word bugged her. Cell

=== Fû's cell ===

Hinata wanted to cry at what she was seeing, a young girl…a small child, about the age of 6…maybe 7, was chained to a wall, chains holding down her arms, legs and chains around her neck and waist. The poor child looked like she was beaten recently, as there was dry blood all over her…and lets not forget the piles of crap behind her, she also looked starved. Hinata growled and stared the Shibuki.

"The fucks wrong with you" growled Hinata "she's just a little girl"

"She is a monster" said Shibuki without hesitation "she is the waterfall's greatest weapon…a Jinchuuriki"

Hinata growled again and narrowed her eyes at Shibuki, she turned and started to leave.

"Where are you going" asked Shibuki

"Home…I want no part of this village" said Hinata

"w-what you can…the treaty?" said Shibuki

"Not gonna happen" growled Hinata as she stopped "not after what I've seen"

Shibuki looked back at Fû, who was looking up at all the noise, and then he looked back

"Because I'm treating her badly, she's a monster, she's a Jinchuuriki." Said Shibuki

"Just like my friends…Naru and Gaara" said Hinata "I'd even go as far as calling myself one with what's happened to me a while back"

Shibuki's jaw dropped, but he sneered.

"Fû here's got the 7 tailed, how much does your little party got?" mouthed Shibuki

"Naru is 9, Garra is 1…the demon in me, as no tails…but she's fucking evil…thankfully I can suppress her, she only escapes then I get really hurt" said Hinata, looking over at Shibuki, Atanih power flickering for a sec, scaring Shibuki.

Shibuki swallowed a lump, then his eyes started to dart, he dropped to his knees and bowed.

"Please help…don't leave, we need help…I'll do anything" cried Shibuki

Hinata looked up to see Fû, their eyes meet and Hinata could feel the pain Fû was feeling, her eye pleaded for help, but didn't expect any.

"You will turn over your Jinchu…you will turn over Fû to the leaf" said Hinata "take it or leave it"

Shibuki looked up, anger was written all over his face…but he stopped himself, and nodded. Hinata walked up to Fû, she reached out to touch her. Fû began to panic and tried to avoid the hand, she closed her eyes and started to cry, freeing she'd be struck. Hinata touched her cheek and gently rubbed, she opened her eyes and looked over.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" said Hinata, kisses her cheek softly, ignoring the taste of blood and shit.

Hinata then pulled back and opened up her hand.

"**WIND STYLE: IRON REAVER SOUL STEAL**" yelled Hinata, cutting the chains the bound her to the wall, then caught her. "That will have to do for now, we'll get the shackles removed then we get home, ok?"

Fû blinked at Hinata, then tilted her head, then quickly hugged Hinata.

"hey, easy girl" said Hinata with a laugh, gently prying Fû off her. "You can hug me later, I gotta go kick some bad guys teeth in"

Hinata ran thought some hand sighs.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**" yelled Hinata, summoning the Weregarurumon twins.

"**Alright, I'm ready to kick some teeth in**" said Black Weregarurumon

"noooooo, you're gonna be babysitting Fû" said Hinata

"**Fû? Who Fû**" asked Black Weregarurumon

"That's Fû" said Hinata, pointing down, as Fû was latched on to her leg

Black Weregarurumon stared blankly at Fû, then back to Hinata.

"**Your shittin me right?"** said Black Weregarurumon "I ain't know nothing about kids"

"Just play with her" said Hinata, running out with the other

Black Weregarurumon tried to interject, but couldn't think of anything to say, he slapped his head an looked at Fû.

"**Uh…so uh… you know how to play poker?"** asked Black Weregarurumon, pulling out cards…and candy for betting

Fû tilting her head and blinked her eyes

=== Hinata ===

Hinata lead Shibuki and Weregarurumon back to where they were a second ago, she turned back to speak…and saw Shibuki gone.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole" growled Hinata "fucking coward…guess it's just you and me, you ready to kick there ass"

"**You know it**" said Weregarurumon

"Who's gonna win?" asked Hinata

"**We're gonna win**" said Weregarurumon

"Who's gonna cry?" asked Hinata

"**They're gonna cry**" said Weregarurumon

"Who's gonna get there asses kick" asked Hinata

"**They're gonna get there asses kicked**" said Weregarurumon

=== 10 minutes later ===

Hinata and Weregarurumon where tied up, both covered in bruises and cuts, and soaking wet.

"**Dude, we totally got our asses kicked**" said Weregarurumon

"Fuckin water style" growled Hinata

"Where's Shibuki" asked Suien, standing in front of Hinata

"Gone…coward ran off with the stupid water" growled Hinata, soon after getting a kick to the face.

"YOU'RE LYING" said Suien "I've got every entrance sealed tight, he's still here…and you know where"

"NO I DON'T" yelled Hinata

Suien kicked Hinata in the gut this time, making her cough up some blood, Hinata gritted her teeth and glared evilly at Suien.

"So you're gonna protect him? Feh…fine with me" said Suien, pulling out his Kunai.

Suien went for the kill, then a blast over water shot up from the pond. It was Shibuki, chakra resonating around him, Suien just grinned.

"heh…so the pussy shows up" said Suien "and he drank the hero water, do you really think that's gonna save ya. KILL HIM"

Kirisame, Murasame, and Hisame all charged Shibuki, who was just standing there, face towards the ground, all three of them jumped into the air and where descending on him…still not moving

"YOU FUCKING FOOL" coughs Hinata

WHAM

BAM

SMACK

Kirisame, Murasame, and Hisame went slamming into the builds behind everyone, Hinata blinked and her jaw dropped, she looked over to Shibuki who was in a pose.

"heh…sorry about that, the Hero's water makes the drinker stiff for a few moments" said Shibuki

Suien grinned and licked his lips, then charged at Shibuki. Using his new found strength he started to fight Suien, the two of them trade blow after blow, jutsu after jutsu…but one thing was clear, Shibuki wasn't as experienced as Suien. Soon Suien skill's became too much for poor Shibuki to handle and he was defeated, Suien lifted him up and started to dig thought his jacket…pulling out the hero water.

"n-no" cried Shibuki

"YOU BROUGHT IT WITH YOU" yelled Hinata

Suien throw Shibuki down on the water and chugged the hero water, and started to laugh like a manic as his chakra cloud expanded around him. He rose his foot and stomped onto Shibuki's chest, getting a lot of popping sounds.

"Oops, was that your rips I crack, HAHAHA" laughed Suien, kicking Shibuki hard and sending him to the shore

Hinata struggled agents her ropes, she needed to take this guy out, with that kind of power, he'd raised hell. Hinata managed to grip Shiroi ôkami and gripped tightly, she managed to slip it up her binds.

"SHARPING YOU CLAW, SHIROI ÔKAMI" yelled Hinata

Hinata's 3rd Zanpakutô turned into a long knight's sword with the hilt looking like a wolf, the energy from the transformation cut Hinata's ropes and freed her. Hinata quickly charged at Suien and attempted to stab him, didn't go as planned. Suien grabbed the sword's blade and quickly pulled Hinata close, kicking her in the crouch, Hinata gasped out in pain as Suien grabbed her neck, he then began to repeatable punch her in the stomach. Hinata clawed at his hand ripping it up with her claws…but he didn't let go

"You thought you could beat me" said Suien, tightening his grip around her neck "Kid…ya should stayed home"

There was a sickening snap that echoed thought out the village, Hinata's body went limp, yet her had still held her sword tight. Suien let go of Hinata and she slowly started to sink to the bottom of the pond, Suien slow started to make his way over to the shore where his prisoners where shaking in fear, there last hope was dead.

"Now Shibuki…where's the Jinchuuriki?" asked Suien

Shibuki's eyes widened in horror, there now way he should have known that, Shibuki looked off to the side trying to think, then noticed the water turning black, then remember what Hinata said.

_"I'd even go as far as calling myself one with what's happened to me a while back"_

_"The demon in me, as no tails…but she's fucking evil, thankfully I can suppress her, she only escapes then I get really hurt"_

Shibuki just looked up at Suien and smiled at him, almost laughing

"She's behind you" said Shibuki

At the moment a large pillar of fire shot out from the water, steam quickly spread though out the village, Suien turned and pulled out his kunai, looking around.

"**FREEDOM….FREEDOM, WHAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA**" came a cold, evil laugh.

The steam was quickly dispel by whom ever created it…showing to all, that she was once again in control, Atanih. Her wolf mask was the same as before, except a red strike going down the left eye.

"**Heh…how weak you are, you need some water to fight**" said Atanih, flashing behind Suien, then draping her arms over his shoulder. "**It's PATHETIC**"

Suien turned toward Atanih, to see she was gone, he looked forward to see she was tossing a jug up and down. Suien's eyes widened and he started to pat himself, looking for the water.

"**Hmmm, this is the hero's water**" said Atanih taking a sip, then frowning. "**That's shits just regular water**"

"WHAT" yelled Suien "then explain how I got all this chakra"

"**Power of suggestion…you FUCKING fool**" said Atanih "**if you believe something is special…it becomes special, who ever told you that water had divine powers to increase chakra, lied"**

Suien started to sweet, for some reason he felt weak…she was right, it was just water.

"huh…hehe, would you'd be kind and just see this as a misunderstanding?" said Suien

Atanih smiled sweetly…then her smile turned devilishly evil.

"**You wish" **said Atanih

Atanih charged towards and stabbed him in the chest with Shiroi ôkami, then she quickly whipped him up in the air where she followed and pinball him with her legs, then as fell towards the ground, Atanih used Cero to finish the job.

=== 1 hour later ===

Atanih was healing her broken neck, so Hinata wouldn't die then she got control again. As much as Atanih hated her, she still needs her for a few more years…damnit.

"Thank you for saving the village" said Shibuki

"**Fuck off…I didn't save your village…I just killed the asswipe that tried to kill 'Princess'**" growled Atanih

"Oh…uh, ok" said Shibuki, waiting a bit "so the hero water…it's just water"

"**Of course not…I just said that so the dipshit would lose focus**" said Atanih "**now, shut the fuck up, taking to a fucking coward like you is degrading and beneath someone like me**"

Shibuki lower his head and averted his gaze from Atanih, then he hear a thump, he looked back over to see Atanih had hit her face on the table.

"Atanih you're a fucking bitch" growled Hinata sitting up "sooo…lets sign the treaty, I wanna get home"

=== One boring ass treaty signing later ===

Hinata was making her way back to Fû's old cell to pick her up, she entered the room to see a big bowl of candy in front of Fû, cards in her hand. Black Weregarurumon also had cards in his paws, a big cigar in his mouth, then he grinned.

"**All in**" said Black Weregarurumon as he pushed his bowl of candy forward.

Fû did the same, Black Weregarurumon threw down his cards and started to pump up his hands.

"**STRAIGHT FLUSH, MOTHER FUCKER**" said black Weregarurumon happily

Fû blinked her eyes, then set down her cards…a royal flush, Black Weregarurumon jaw dropped and his cigar fell from his mouth, he bowed his head in defeat and pushed the candy forward.

"**I am not worth**" said Black Weregarurumon, the returned to his realm in shame.

Hinata just sweet dropped, then walked forward.

"Did you have fun Fû?" asked Hinata

Fû just looked up at Hinata and blinked, then gave her an open mouth smile as she offered Hinata candy.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Hinata, taking the piece. "Come on sweetie, let's go home"

Hinata held out her hand, and Fû slowy reach out and took her hand, still smiling.


	44. Clash in the Land of Snow

=== Ichiraku Ramen, 1 day after waterfall mission ===

Hinata Inuzuka had just gotten back from her mission in waterfall, she used flash steps to get home quickly, she need to get Fū to Tsunade for a checkup…she was fine, her life wasn't in any danger, she told her she needs to feed a little bit at a time, or it will make her sick. Hinata was sipping on her broth, she glanced over to see Fū chewing on her meat bun, recommended by Tsunade.

"She's a cutie" said Ayame

Hinata looked back up and smiled.

"hehe, yeah she is" said Hinata

"HEY BITCH" came a growl.

Hinata looked behind her and saw Sasuke.

"So you're finally out of the hospital?" asked Hinata, raising a figure and ordering other bowl of ramen.

"Tell me how a bitch like you got so strong" growled Sasuke "I got an important mission today, so I need to know"

"You think you can get power like that" said Hinata, snapping her figure.

"Well you did" said Sasuke "now tell me"

Hinata glared at Sasuke, then grinned and pointed to a stool.

"Sit…eat" said Hinata

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but sat. Ayame placed a bowl in front of Hinata, then turned to Sasuke.

"Give me what she's having" said Sasuke.

"Bring the horseradish" said Hinata.

Ayame quickly made Sasuke bowl of ramen, and then placed a full bottle of horseradish. Hinata opened it up and put a drop in, then stirred her ramen and started to eat.

"That's your secret?" said Sasuke grabbing the bottle. "hehehe, it's all mine now"

Hinata looked over to see Sasuke dumping the entire contents of the bottle into his ramen, she grinned evilly as she watched him eat it all quickly. He started to snicker at first…then he's eyes started to get red and puffy, her face started to turn red from the heat, he looked over at Hinata who just grinned and flipped him off.

"Have fun in the hospital" said Hinata

Sasuke cover his mouth and started vomit, Hinata started to laugh evilly.

=== Tsunade, 2 hours later ===

"Kakashi…Sasuke is in the hospital again" said Tsunade.

"What? How?" asked Kakashi

"Apparently…the dumbass believed that if you eat a whole bottle of horseradish, you'll get stronger" said Tsunade "when in reality all it did was blow out his sphincter"

Kakashi sweet dropped, and palmed his head.

'_What was the boy thinking'_ thought Kakashi

"Being his legal guardian, you know what that means" said Tsunade

"Yes…I won't be going on any missions till he gets better" said Kakashi

"Yes…now we need to find a replacement" said Tsunade.

"Um…Lady Tsunade, might I make a suggestion, the mission…it's to the land of snow…yes?" said Sui-Feng, who was once again leader of the Anbu.

Tsunade looked over at Sui-Feng and nodded.

"Well then….the perfect team would be" started Sui-Feng

=== Soul Society, Squad 10 ===

Captain Hitsugaya was scanning over his paper work, grumbling to himself how evil it was, then he got a knock, he looked up towards the door and thank whoever it was, it gave him a reason to stop working on the foul beast.

"Enter" said Hitsugaya

The door opened and Yoruichi, former leader of the Anbu was now a messenger between worlds, she didn't mind, it gave her more time to be with Neko. Yoruichi walked up and handed Hitsugaya a paper.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Hokage would like to see you" said Yoruichi

Hitsugaya looked at the paper and scanned it, it was a mission summons, he looked back up and nodded his head.

"Very well" said Hitsugaya, standing up and following Yoruichi to the dangai.

=== Hokage Chamber ===

"So you're Hitsugaya?" asked the Hokage, then looked at Sui-Feng "you want him? To lead the mission"

"Don't be fooled by his boy-ish looks… he's got a mind non the likes any have seen" said Sui-Feng "not to mention the power he has over ice"

Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded her head, she looked back at Hitsugaya and smiled.

"Well well, if Sui-Feng says you're strong, I gotta trust her" said Tsunade, throwing Hitsugaya three ninja info card. "These are the three going on the mission with you, please inform them…you are dismissed"

Hitsugaya bowed and started to walk out, he looked over the card and studied them, it gave him everything he needed to know about is soon to be team, and even where he could find them.

=== Tatsuki's Coplay café ===

"I'm gonna regret this" said Toshiro, walking in seeing everyone in there outfits.

"Hello there sir" said Ichigo, dressing in a white lab coat with glasses. "I'm Ichigo…will you be dining with us today?"

Hitsugaya looked Ichigo up and down, his lip twitched for a second hiding a grin…at how stupid this boy look.

"No thank you…I'm looking for Rukia Kuchiki" said Hitsugaya.

"Rukia…ya got a guest" said Ichigo, walking off

Rukia exited the kitchen, she had painted two triangles pointing down on her cheek, she wore a brown open jacket with a black under shirt, with a weird design on it.

"Your…a captain, are you not?" asked Rukia, noticing the captain shihakusho

"Yes I am…I've been giving a mission, to the land of…snow" said Hitsugaya, looking over his paper "you have the Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki…and ice type. You've been chosen to go on this mission, do you except?"

Before Rukia could open her mouth, Tatsuki stepped in.

"A ninja mission? As in high pay job? Hell ya she dose" said Tatsuki

"w-wait a second, you can't" started Rukia

"Do it or your fired" said Tatsuki

"That's not fair" cried Rukia, as she failed her arms around.

"Tough shit" said Tatsuki

Hitsugaya just sweet dropped, this could go on for hours.

"We'll…huh, meet me at the west gate in about an hour, bring what you must" said Hitsugaya

=== Naru and Haku ===

Haku was peacefully meditating, she was sitting a circle of ice and snow, it generates then ever Haku wants to be calm and relax, she is at total peace…nothing will bother her now.

"RASENGAN" yelled Naru, slamming into a tree

Haku's eye twitched and a tick formed on her head, she opened her eyes and watched her lover bounce around, training with her shadow clones, then smiled…she could never stay mad at her. Haku felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she looked over to see Mizore, who was sucking on her sucker.

"So…you final decide to come out" asked Haku

Mizore nodded her head, then pat Haku.

"**I'm proud of you…unlike me you found happiness**" said Mizore

"You know…you can join us if you want" said Haku

Blood started to gush from Mizore's nose, she cover it up and blushed, the quickly retreaded back to Haku's mind, causing her to laugh.

"Ah come on Mizore…I was just teasing" said Haku

"Excuse me" came a voice.

Naru stopped her training and looked over as did Haku…they turned to see Hitsugaya.

"Are you Naru Namikaze Uzumaki and Haku Momochi" asked Hitsugaya

"What if we are" said Naru, then getting a slap from Haku.

"Yes…we are" said Haku, soon locking Naru in a head lock. "You'll have to forgive her…she's kinda rude to new people"

"Hey…l-let go of me" growled Naru

"no" said Haku "you can't make me"

"wanna bet?" said Naru

"HEY" said Hitsugaya "were wasting time…we need to be leaving"

"Wait…what? I ain't going anywhere with you" said Naru, struggling to get free "you're not my type, you're the wrong gender"

"I ain't here for that you fucking idiot…I'm here to lead a mission" said Hitsugaya, already regretting agreeing.

=== 4 hours later ===

"Hey…hey…hey, come on what's the mission, hey hey hey hey, toshiro….toshiro, Hitsugaya Hitsugaya, hey hey, hey hey hey, captain captain captain, captain toshiro Hitsugaya" cried out Naru.

Toshiro was currently leading the selected group toward Tanzaku town, once naru stopped talking, he looked back behind him.

"I was wondering if you ever shut up on your own, but it's been 4 FUCKING HOURS, 4 HOUR" yelled Hitsugaya, then looking up at Rukia and Haku. "How are you 2 still sane?"

Both girls looked up at Hitsugaya, and pulled ear phones from their ears, music playing loudly from them.

"You same something?" chimed both girls.

Hitsugaya narrow his eyes, muttering something about 'not fair.'

=== Studio ===

"We're gonna do what?" yelled the three girls happily

"You're gonna protect our actress Yukie Fujikaze" said the director "I take it your fans?"

"Fans? Heh…that's an understatement" said Haku

"I love Princess Gale movies, there the best" said Naru

"I've seen every movies 20 times" said Rukia happily

Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes, this was gonna be a loooooooooong trip.

"So I guess you're working on the newest princess gale film?" asked Naru

"That's right" said the camera man "in fact it's the first film where shooting abroad"

"Really? Why?" asked Rukia

"Sandayū here tells of the rainbow glaciers in the land of snow, and how they shine 7 different colors in the spring" said the camera man.

"He's lying" said Haku, getting everyone to look at her

"How do you know" asked Naru

"I've been to snow, many times with Zabuza…we even stayed there for about a year due to a massive storm, spring never came…there is no spring, and never will be spring in the land of snow…it is imposable" said Haku

"Well…that's a bummer" said the camera man "that would have been the perfect sense for the epic and final battle"

One of the camera crew members came flying around the corner, very panicked.

"Yukie…she's gone" said the man

"Not again, that's the 4th time this week" said the director "every, spread out and check all the bars, we need to leave very soon, find her"

=== near a bar ===

Hitsugaya and the group check out a bar on the other side of town, this was also the last bar in the tow, all the other hadn't seen the actress, upon entering they found who they were looking for, blitzed off her ass.

"Hehe…hehe, g-give me other one" slur the drunk Yukie

"Oh my god, it's really Yukie" said Naru happily "I'm such a big fan"

"So?" said Yukie looking over at Naru "that means nothing to me?"

Naru's jaw dropped, as did Rukia's and Haku's. She's nothing like she is in the movie, the fame must have went to her head.

"Hey…you, you can't say that to me" growled Naru.

"Well I did" said Yukie, then move up to Naru, she quickly kisses her lips "your kinda cute…wanna make out?"

"Huh…are you drunk?" asked Naru, making everyone palm there head, even the bartender.

"Shut up" growled Yukie, pushing Naru away

"Yukie…there you are" said Sandayū, running into the bar "we need to leave, if we don't go now, we'll miss the boat"

"I ain't going anywhere…I quit" said Yukie, downing other bottle.

"What you can't, what about your fans" cried Naru

"Don't care…besides, what's the big fucking deal…actresses change from squeal to squeal" said Yukie

"If you quit now, you'll never work in films again, you know more than anyone…you're the only person that can play Princess Gale" said Sandayū "think about what you're doing"

"I already have…I'm tired of…reading all those lies and breathing life into them" said Yukie, ordering other bottle, not noticing then Haku tapped her neck "it was fun while it lasted, but…you…cant…make me"

Yukie sudden went limp, Naru quickly caught her and check her.

"HOLY SHIT, SHE'S DEAD" yelled Naru

"What" cried Sandayū "how?"

"She ain't dead" said Haku "I just knocked her out"

"When?" asked Rukia "I mean I saw you touch her…but you can honestly expect me to believe you did it then"

Haku raised her finger, and a small ice senbon formed out.

"Yuki-onna's can create ice as if it was nothing" said Haku "I just created a senbon need and struck a nerve, she'll wake up in a few hours…maybe a day"

"Then we better get moving" said Hitsugaya

=== Yukie ===

Yukie rolled in her bed and groaned.

"fuckin hangover" moaned Yukie, she sat up and rubbed her head. "uuuuuh…S-Sandayū, w-where are you"

"I'm right here Yukie" said Sandayū, entering the room

"Oh…this is gonna sound crazy, but I think the room is moving" said Yukie

"Actually, it's not as crazy as it sounds" said Sandayū

Yukie looked up and went wide eyed, she jumped off the bed and ran to the door, up the stair and out the second door, to see…the ocean.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME" scream Yukie

=== hours later ===

Yukie was currently getting her make up on, getting ready for the camera, while team Hitsugaya was standing by and watching, all were a little unhappy with the actress, telling them off…saying she can get them all fired, yeah right…not like she's a real princesses…or the daimyo of snow.

"Alright, I wanna get this on the first take" yelled the director "action"

Yukie looked over at the camera, her eyes widened, and then she looked down at her fellow actor.

"SHISHIMARU" yelled Yukie, leaning down on him "you're gonna be fine, you're gonna make it"

Tem Hitsugaya where amazed with the personality change.

"That's Yukie for you, then the camera hits her she comes to life…she's is the best actress in the world" said Sandayū

The group watched as 'Shishimaru' was 'dying', Yukie lead closer… then pulled away

"h-hold on a second" said Yukie, bring the filming to a stop

"What is it?" asked the camera man.

"Sandayū I need my tears" called out Yukie

Sandayū ran up to Yukie and pulled out a small bottle, and squeeze some drops into her eyes.

"Are we ready?" growled the director

"Just a moment" said Sandayū, getting other drop in, then running off.

"Come on, let's get this shot, there spilling" said Yukie, trying not to spill her fake tears

"Get a close up on her face" signed the director.

"riiiiiight" said the camera man

Team Hitsugaya wasn't impresses, all their eyes where twitching, and Hitsugaya palmed his face.

=== next day ===

"BOSS" yelled the camera man "there's an iceberg in the way"

The director eyed the iceberg and smile.

"It's perfect…we must shoot here, the movie gods are screaming to shoot here" said the director

=== 1 hour later ===

Everyone was outside, in the freezing ass cold, shivering and huddling around the stove…all but one, Haku who was in a bikini and laying in the snow.

"ahhhh, so nice" said Haku, kicking back as if on a beach

"y-y-y-your girlfriend is fu-fucking crazy" said Yukie, shivering.

"s-s-s-s-she's an Yuki-onna, th-this storm is p-p-paradise for her" said Naru

"Yukie…you ready" asked the director

"y-y-yeah, sure… w-w-whatever" said Yukie

=== 30 minutes later ===

Yukie was standing in front of three fellow actors, getting ready to film a fight sense that takes place early on in the movie, so 'Shishimaru' was still alive.

"You'll ever defeat us, not as long as we got rainbow chakra" said Yukie

The villain, who was an elderly man standing on the hill laughed, and pointed towards the group.

"WHAHAHA, you think you can stop me" laughed the villain

BOOOOOM

The old man turned around towards the explosion.

"Is this part of the film?" asked the old man.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru" yelled Hitsugaya

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" yelled Rukia

"Show them your love, Mizore Shirayuki" yelled Haku, now fully clothed

"Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi" yelled Naru

All four of them jumped in front of the camera, shikai active, making the crew angry.

"You're in the shot, MOVE" yelled the camera man

"Well well, I thought Kakashi would have been here, but it doesn't matter, you're gonna died, right Mizore?" said a female snow ninja

"Right Fubuki" said Mizore, a very large ninja

"Fubuki, you bitch…you read my line, Moka Mcdowell won't be pleased" said the leader, Nadare

"Who are you…and what do you want?" yelled Hitsugaya

"Why…Princesses Koyuki, or as you probably know her as…Yukie" said Nadare

The group looked back at Yukie, completely shocked that they were guarding a real princess.

"Give us the hex crystal…and no one gets hurt" said Fubuki

"I don't know what the hex crystal is, but you ain't gonna get it" said Hitsugaya, turning his head to Naru "protect the princess"

Hitsugaya, Rukia and Haku all flashed towards the enemy.

"I'll take the girl with long hair" said Fubuki, flashing in front of Haku "give me your best shot…Yuki-onna"

Haku ran thought hand sighs and swung her arms towards Fubuki, wondering how she knew she was an yuki-onna.

"Ice Style: Ice Hurricane" yelled Haku, blowing snow towards Fubuki

Fubuki stood her ground and scoffed, the jutsu slammed into her, the ice and snow was quickly blown away as if it was nothing, making Haku's jaw drop.

"Ice Style: Blizzard" yelled Fubuki, causing bone chilling snow to wrap around Haku

Rukia was fighting of the large set man, Mizore, who had this weird mechanical arm that stretched out to grab her, and every move she used on him also did nothing.

"What's going on, how are you doing this" asked Hitsugaya.

Nadare smiled and showed off his armor.

"Chakra armor, it creates a barrier of chakra around us, strengthening the more useful jutsu…Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are useless agents us" said Nadare

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, this wasn't good, he looked off to the side to see Haku and Rukia struggling with their opponent, he quickly ducked a punch.

"You shouldn't take your eye off your opponent" said Nadare

Hitsugaya jumped back and readied himself, hoping his team could hold of the enemy.

Mizore was sledding around and a snowboard, quickly dodging all of Rukia's moves, then was a quick maneuver he was sliding towards Yukie.

"Oh no you don't" yelled Naru, ramming into him

Naru knocked Mizore off his snowboard and quickly started to throw punches. Mizore went to block and was almost blow back from the force of the blow.

'_What's with this kid?_' thought Mizore, looking into Naru red eyes

As the ninja where fighting, Sandayū tried to get Yukie to move…she was paralyzed with fear.

"Yukie please…you must get to safety" said Sandayū

Yukie looked over shaken, then her eye rolled back into her head and she passed out from fear.

"Yukie" yelled Naru, getting a gut busting punch for Mizore.

"Stupid kid" said Mizore, reaching out to grab Yukie

Mizore was soon kicked in the back of the head by Rukia, who had to run to catch up. Rukia swung her sword at Mizore, and was blocked.

'_Shit, this ain't good'_ thought Rukia.

Hitsugaya clashed with Nadare again and pushed off, then he quickly ran toward the group.

"Not so fast" said Nadare, going thought hand sigh "**White Whale Jutsu**"

A large ice whale shot from the ground and started to rip the iceberg apart, Hitsugaya stopped and quickly spun around.

"I've been waiting for this" yelled Hitsugaya, swinging his sword and releasing an ice dragon

The two moves clashed, further destroying the iceberg, Haku who was still fighting Fubuki, quickly pulled away and ran towards the boat, for now the snow ninja retreated. The director looked over at his crew and smiled.

"Please tell me you got all that" asked the director, getting a thumbs up from his crew

=== boat, just after escape===

"You mine telling me what the fuck was that" yelled Hitsugaya, pulling out the papers "the mission was to guard the actress know as YUKIE from thugs and robbers or shit like that, NOT protect a PRINCESS known as KOYUKI, from NINJA"

Sandayū was waving his arms around and started to bow.

"please I had no choice, I had to do something" said Sandayū "once I found out Koyuki was still alive I saw a change to restore her clan, so I join the 'Gamma-213 studio' film crew and told them the perfect location for a film"

"HEY, YOU USED US" yelled half the crew

"I had no choice, it was the only way to get Koyuki to return, and face her uncle" cried Sandayū

"What if I don't want to" said Yukie, or to be correct Koyuki "how am I gonna fight him, he's got ninja…all my clan had was samurai"

"That's why I hired leaf ninja, to give us a chance" said Sandayū

"A chance…HA, you saw how things went, that chakra armor had them invincible" yelled Koyuki "we should just turn back"

"That…won't do anything" said Hitsugaya, with a sigh "they know that you're alive… if we don't face them now, and stop them… they come after you, and most likely kill you, we must complete the mission"

"Fan-fucking-tactic….thank you for ruining my life Sandayū" growled Koyuki, leaving the room "I'm gonna drink till I pass out, wake me when we FUCKING get there"

Hitsugaya looked over at Sandayū and shook his head, he leaves one drunk to baby sit other

"You do know, that this mission has been bumped from a b-rank…to an s-rank, the price has been changed" said Hitsugaya.

"Yes…of course" said Sandayū, pulling out his wallet.

=== later that night ===

Koyuki was sleeping peacefully, she passed out after 7 bottles of sake. She was dead to the world, she never noticed Hitsugaya was in the room with her.

=== next day ===

The group was currently in the back of a 'truck' as it was called, it was a very weird way to travel. Hitsugaya calmly sat and waited as the truck went thought a tunnel, the other where looking outside the window.

"This is cool" said Naru, looking down at the ice

"A train use to come thought here" said Sandayū "back when Koyuki was young"

"Really? A train?" said Haku, looking down "but…where are the tracks?"

"Under 3 feet of ice" said Sandayū

Haku looked over at Sandayū, and nodded her head, then look back at the ice.

=== moments later ===

The crew and team Hitsugaya where stretching after the long drive thought the tunnel, then the camera man came running up.

"SHE RAN AWAY AGAIN" yelled the camera man

With a heavy sign Hitsugaya gave the order to track her down.

=== Naru, 10 minutes later ===

Naru had ran thought the tunnel to the other side and started to look for Koyuki, she found a trail of foot prints and saw Koyuki lying in the snow.

"Come on…we need to get back" said Naru

Koyuki looked up at Naru, then looked away.

"Whatever" said Koyuki

Naru walked over to the princess and picked her up, giving her a piggy back ride.

"I don't see why we're still here, Doto will completely destroy us" said Koyuki, burying her face into Naru's shoulder "destroy me"

"Let him try…If he comes near you…I'll kill him" said Naru

"Big talk…for a small girl" said Koyuki

Naru didn't say anything to her response, she just keep walking. She reached the tunnel, then started to walk thought it.

"He'll kill you" said Koyuki

"hmm?" said Naru

"Doto…odds are he's got better chakra armor, your no match for him" said Koyuki "he's out of your league"

"Never stopped me before, I can't just give up…Hinata would never forgive me if I ran" said Naru

"Hinata?" asked Koyuki

"Yeah…she's…she's like a sister to me" said Naru "she very important to me, heh…if she were here, Doto would be dead in an heart beat"

"Hmm, I wish she was here" said Koyuki, a little sarcastically.

Naru continued to walk, then suddenly tracks started to appear out of nowhere.

"What the fuck?" said Naru

=== camera crew ===

Sandayū noticed the tracks appear, he started to panic and ran away, saying stuff about 'gathering the clan'

"Everyone get to safely" yelled Hitsugaya, sensing some dark energy approaching

=== Naru ===

Wooooooooh

"What's that?" asked Naru, hearing a sound

"Sounds like a train" said Koyuki

"What train?" said Naru, seeing a train round the corner "OH THAT TRAIN"

Naru turned around and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her, there was no time for failure in a moment like this, Koyuki looked back to see the train hot on their trail.

"We're gonna die" cried Koyuki

"No were not" yelled Naru

The train got closer, Naru didn't give up she keep running as fast as she could.

"We're never gonna make it, just give up" cried Koyuki

"SHUT UP" yelled Naru, running harder "come on, come on, come on"

Naru started to pick up speed, Koyuki's eyes widened, Naru was using Ai's chakra.

"COME ON, COME ON, COME ON" growled Naru, speeding up.

Naru ran out of the tunnel and immediately jumped to the left, Naru Namikaze Uzumaki just out ran a train.

"ooooooh, hehehe….hahaha…he…uh man…what a fucking rush" said Naru, panting hard.

Koyuki just looked down at the girl, and rolled her eyes.

"Koyuki…so good to see you" said a voice

A small hatch on the train opened up and Doto rose from it.

"give me the hex crystal" said Doto

Koyuki held the crystal close to her and shook in fear, the mere site of her uncle rattled her. Naru stood up and block her site, she pull out her sword and pointed it towards Doto.

"Go to hell" growled Naru "you'll never get that crystal"

Doto narrowed his eyes at Naru and scoffed.

"Big words…for a small girl" said Doto

"Fuck you" yelled Naru

Suddenly a bunch of logs rolled down the hill and slammed into the train, atop of the hill was Sandayū and a group of samurai.

"MEN…WITH KOYUKI WATCHING OVER US, WE SHANT FAIL" yelled Sandayū

"Hmmm, followers of my brother?" said Doto, looking at Nadare "you said you kill them all"

"My apologizes…but you know how hard it is to kill roaches" said Nadare

"Yes…it is hard, the only way to do it is complete and under destruction" said Doto "ready the cannon"

The kazehana samurai charged towards the train, and into their death. The sides open up and thousands of kunai's shot out and ripped apart the samurai's. The camera crew where safely hidden away, as where team Hitsugaya, all where sickened by the sight. Naru was covering her mouth.

Then the barrage of kunai stopped, two bombs went off near the train, snow rushed to bury it. The train took off and away from the group, all rush over to check for survivors…there was only one, Sandayū. Sadly he was on the verge of death.

"K-Koyuki…don't waist you tears on me…for I have failed you and don't deserve them" said Sandayū with his dying breath

Koyuki didn't respond, she just started at him, then scoffed.

"You're the one that got us in this mess, why would I be saddened with your death" said Koyuki, thou as heartless as it was, it was true. "Beside….you have my tears"

Koyuki looked up and sighed

"You see what happens to heroes, don't you get it, there is no spring in the land of snow, there never will be" said Koyuki "So… are we gonna stay here and film a stupid movie, or are we gonna run and go home where it's safe"

"Or…you can give me the hex crystal" said Doto from his air ship.

Everyone turned around just in time to see a mechanical arm shoot out and grab Koyuki, and in mere seconds she was abroad the air ship and it rocketed off.

"This ain't good, he have to go sa…where is Naru?" said Hitsugaya, looking around

Everyone looked around, she was just here, Haku palmed her face and shook her head.

"Oh Naru…why can't you just sit and wait" groaned Haku

=== Naru ===

Naru was currently holding onto a rope with her teeth, going thought hand signs.

"Shadule calon jewsue" mumbled Naru, creating an army of clones up the rope.

=== Doto and Koyuki ===

"Can I offer you some sake?" said Nadare, bring a bottle and cup

Koyuki looked over and snatched the bottle, then started to chug it…Nadare just stood there mouth hanging open, he glanced over at Doto, who waved him off, and with a bow, Nadare left.

"Koyuki…you know this aint gonna end well, just do the smart thing and give me the hex crystal" said Doto, leaning close and cupping her cheek. "what do you say to that?"

Koyuki responded with a loud and long obnoxious burp, right into Doto's face.

"What you do you say to that" slur Koyuki

"Eh...I give it a 7.5" said Fubuki filing her nail

Fubuki felt angry eyes on her, she looked up to see Doto glaring.

"What?' said Fubuki "I was just answering her question"

Koyuki looked over and grinned, sipping on her sake again.

"Why such a low score cutie" said Koyuki, drunk again.

Fubuki shrugged her shoulder.

"Eh… it felt like you where holding back…you could have made it longer and louder" said Fubuki, then her eyes widen then a nasty smell hit her nose "whoa…bonus points for smell, new score 9"

"ENOUGH" yelled Doto "Fubuki…stop this childish bullshit now, or so help me I will throw you into the dungeon to rot"

Fubuki flinched and nodded her head…he was pissed, Doto then turned his anger to Koyuki, he smacked the bottle out of her hand and it shatter agents the glass window.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY, I was drinking that" growled Koyuki

Doto grabbed Koyuki by her shirt and started to shake her.

"GIVE ME THE KAMI DAMN CRYSTAL" yelled Doto.

"Your never gonna get it" yelled Naru, dropping from the ceiling

Naru didn't get far thou, she was quickly detained by Doto's guards.

"How on earth did she get up here?" asked Doto

Ping

The elevator door opened and dozens of clones fell out, all were tied up… Mizore stepped over them.

"Damn this little punk got a lot of chakra" said Mizore, wiping the sweat away "what should we do with her?"

Doto smiled and pushed Koyuki to the side

"Why not use her as a test?" said Doto

"hehe…right away boss" said Mizore, reaching into a drawer.

Mizore pulled out a strange metal device, then motioned for the lower rank snow ninja to lift her up…once she was up Mizore slammed it into her chest. Tentacle like wires shot out and pushed into her flesh, making her scream. All of the clones started to pop and burst

"w-what are you doing to her" asked Koyuki

"cleansing her chakra…that seal will suck her dry and store it all in that device, then we sell it to the highest bidder" said Doto with a snicker.

"b-but foreign chakra is poisonous in high doses" cough Naru

Doto just grinned evilly

"I know" said Doto "what why I sell to competitors…it helps, weed out the competition"

Doto turned his attention back to Koyuki, then held out his hand.

"Now…give me the crystal" said Doto, then his face soured "BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT OF THIS THING AND TAKE IT OFF YOUR COLD DEAD BODY"

Koyuki flinched hard, she quickly pull it off her neck and handed it to Doto, who happily took it.

"Finally…the treasure will be…what is this" said Doto, glaring at her "this ain't a joke…you think I don't know this is a fake?"

"Fake…that's impossible, unless?" said Koyuki "Hitsugaya"

"Makes since…the boy knew what we were after, he probably as it" said Nadare

Doto growled, he snapped his finger and had his guards grab Koyuki.

"Fubuki, Nadare, Mizore…lock her up with the brat, once we get to the base throw them both in the dungeon" said Doto

"Right away boss" said the three.

As they were talking them to the elevator Fubuki looked down and raised an eyebrow

"Where did all the rope go?" asked Fubuki

"What rope" said Nadare

"The rope Mizore used to tie the brat up, what rope" said Fubuki "it…its fricnkin gone"

Everyone looked down, it was true…its gone.

"The animators made a mistake, this shit happens a lot" said Koyuki "give them a fucking break, there only human"

=== Doto's base ===

Rukia, Haku and Hitsugaya looked up to the base and saw the l large blimp dock they were about a 2 hour climb from the base, Hitsugaya looked back to his team and used gestured to tell them what to do, being careful of guards.

"Climb mountain. Sneak. Slow. Find Naru." Signed Hitsugaya

"Roger" signed the two

=== Dungion ===

Naru was tied up with chains, connected to the floor and ceiling, and if she moved she'd get electrocuted. Naru let out a sign and glanced over at Koyuki, who was sitting quietly.

"There is no spring in the land of snow" said Naru, getting Koyuki to look over. "What did you mean?"

Koyuki signed.

"You'll understand when the spring comes…my father use to say" said Koyuki

=== Flashback ===

Sōsetsu was sitting in a room working on something, it was very important.

"Daddy…what are you doing" said a young Koyuki, entering the room

Sōsetsu turned to his daughter and smile, gesturing her to come closer.

"Come here dear" said Sōsetsu "stand in the middle"

Koyuki did as she was told, she glanced around and saw 6 mirrors surrounding her.

"Daddy…what are these?" asked Koyuki

"hehe…you'll find out then the spring comes" said Sōsetsu

"Spring?" said Koyuki

"Oh yeah…you never felt it" said Sōsetsu "close your eyes and imagine a field full of flower, run thought the flowers and in the warmth from the sun, how does it feel"

"Wonderful" said Koyuki

"Well…that's what spring feels like" said Sōsetsu

Koyuki smiled at her dad, then noticed movement outside, it was a hooded figure.

"D-daddy…whos that?" asked Koyuki

"That's…a friend" said Sosetsu "she your bodyguard, she promised to do everything in her power to protect you"

"Bodyguard? Protect me? So…she's a friend?" asked Koyuki, trusting her father

"Well…kinda" said Sosetsu

Koyuki ran up to the hooded girl and pulled her into the room and into the center of the mirrors, hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Koyuki noticed the girl trying to hid her face, but Koyuki stopped her

"Hey…don't hide" said Koyuki "I wanna be friend, I'm Koyuki…what you name?"

The figure stood still for a moment, she pull back her hood and spoke

=== control room ===

"what's going on?" said Doto, entering the room.

"not much…just telling the brat about her dad and how we destroyed her castle and ruined her life" said Nadare, playing the world small violin "and boo-hoo-hoo"

"So nothing we don't already know" asked Doto

"Not exactly… we did get one bit of info" said Nadare, grinning.

=== Dungeon ===

"and then…that's when I became an actress" said Koyuki

Naru was tearing up, she got the answer she wanted…and the long sad story that followed.

"oh wow…I didn't know" cried Naru "now I see, how you've become quiet cold…I would have to if that happened to me"

Koyuki didn't say anything, she just turned away and started at the wall. The sound of footsteps got Koyuki and Naru to look up, Fubuki, without her armor came walking in with a tray of food. She walked towards Koyuki's cell and with Nadare and Mizore standing guard, she opened it to deliver some food.

"here some food for you" said Fubuki with venom "I gotta better things to do…I gotta get ready, I'm gonna be on the cover of 'Snow Cutie weekly'"

Suddenly Fubuki was pushed forward, and the food spilled everywhere. The door slammed behind her, Nadare and Mizore placed seal all over it. Fubuki scowled at them and started to curse.

"What the fuck are you doing" yelled Fubuki "let me out"

"I'm afraid we can't do that" said Nadare "I mean…how can we trust you, you sore to protect Koyuki all those years ago"

Fubuki's eye widened, her mouth hung open

"w-what are you talking about…I never meet the bitch" said Fubuki

"You sure…Fubuki Kakuyoku" said Nadare

"h-how do you know my last name" said Fubuki, shaken

Nadare pointed to the camera in the cell

"Koyuki told the brat all about her father…and about a young Yuki-onna that pledged her undying love and loyalty to her" said Nadare "a yuki-onna by the name of… Fubuki Kakuyoku"

Fubuki started to huff, she closed her eyes and growled. Given away by the very person she swore to protect, the very person she adores.

"It took a loud-mouth princess for you fools to figure that out, some ninja's you are" said Fubuki

"WHO YOU CALLIN LOUD MOUTH" scream Naru

"I was talking about Koyuki, not you, loud mouth" said Fubuki

"HEY" scream both girl

"It all makes since now…we had always gotten such good leads in the past, but then when we brought you along…we lost it" said Mizore.

Fubuki grinned and scoffed.

"it was so simple to trick you brainless boobs" said Fubuki

"You're the brainless one… you gave away where she was at, with the your movies and pin-ups" said Nadare

"I KNEW IT, YOU STUPID FUCKER WENT INTO MY ROOM" growled Fubuki

Nadare and Mizore ignored her outburst and walked away, they had more important things to attend to. Fubuki let out a sign and sat on the floor, she held her head and sign again.

"Damn it" said Fubuki "10 years of undercover blown"

Koyuki didn't know how to react, her friend was still alive…after all these years, she's still alive. Fubuki looked up at Koyuki and smiled.

"it's so good to see you again" said Fubuki "thou I wish it was under better circumstances"

Koyuki smiled and nodded her head, then turned to Naru

"how you holding up kid" said Fubuki

"fine…" said Naru "so…seeing how you've be here for ten years, how we getting out?" said Naru

Fubuki smiled, she actually had accounted for this problem…she just didn't think she'd have to use it. Fubuki started to make clicking sounds.

"you know mores code" clicked Fubuki

Naru nodded her head and started to make popping sounds

"of course I do" popped Naru "dose Koyuki"

"Probably not, I'll translate the plan to her in a bit" clicked Fubuki "now the plan is"

=== Team Hitsugaya ===

Hitsugaya, Haku and Rukia were running thought the base, searching for the dungeon, trying to locate Naru and Koyuki…they were having little luck.

=== Dungeon ===

With one last tug Naru managed to break the chain…she fell straight to the ground hard…at the moment to guards walked by.

"What the hell?" said the guard "then did she get free"

The guards pulled the seal off and opened the door, both got knocked out in an instant…Naru grinned and took the keys, she hoped over to the other cell and freed Koyuki and Fubuki. Naru quickly lead them thought the maze of hallway, with Fubuki's help, after running for what seemed like forever, they ran into Hitsugaya, who quickly pull out his blade and pointed at Fubuki.

"hey hey hey, I'm on your side…I was under cover" said Fubuki

Hitsugaya raised and eyebrow, he glanced over at Naru who nodded.

"it's true…she is" said Naru

"very well then…let's get moving" said Hitsugaya

"hey wait a sec…you took the hex crystal from me" said Koyuki

Hitsugaya reached into his pocket, then handed it back to Koyuki.

"Sorry about that" said Hitsugaya

Koyuki ran ahead

"these way…this is the way out" said Koyuki

The group followed Koyuki, and eventually they meet up with Haku and Rukia. Koyuki continued to lead the group into a room, suddenly the light flicked on, they were in the throne room.

"Koyuki…did you get it?' asked Doto

Koyuki grinned and ran toward Doto, shocking everyone…especially Fubuki. Koyuki reached Doto and handed him the hex crystal

"w-wait…what's going on" said Fubuki , causing Koyuki to turn back around

"please…are you that fucking dense what you couldn't tell what I was doing? I'm an actress…I live to lie" said Koyuki

Fubuki narrowed her eyes at Koyuki, as did Naru.

"yes yes…your act was very good…Fubuki" said Doto, sucker punching Koyuki in the face

Koyuki fell down the large flight of stairs, then hit the ground hard…then in a puff of smoke, she turned into Fubuki, and then the fake Fububi turned back into Koyuki.

"Fubuki" cried Koyuki kneeling down to check her

"Fuck…I didn't even get a chance" coughed Fubuki, holding her rips from the fall.

Doto grinned, then he started to make clicking and popping sounds

"Did you honestly think…you could fool me?" coded Doto

"Fuck…h-he knew all along" groan Fubuki "fucking camera"

"what right…and now, thanks to you…the treasure of the kazehana clan WILL FINALLY BE MINE" said Doto.

Doto's robe ripped open, revaling his chakra armor…with wings. Doto flew down to Koyuki and grabbed her…then sailed out of the open roof.

Hitsugaya watches as they flew of, then turned to his team.

"we must caught up to them th…where are Fubuki and Naru?" said Hitsugaya

Haku and Rukia looked around, then up to the sky.

"Are you fucking kidding me" said Hitsugaya

=== Naru and Fubuki ===

Both kunoichi where holding onto a rope, curtsy of Naru

"hey kid…where did this rope come from" asked Fubuki

"got it off my shadow clones" said Naru

"so what's where it went" said Fubuki

"you two having fun?" said Doto "cause you just alerted me of your presents"

Doto quickly turned around and charged at the two, cutting the rope and watched them plummet.

"NARUUUUUUU…FUBUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII" screamed Koyuki

The two flew to the ground and slammed into tree branches, ice and snow before slamming into the ground. The two groaned loudly, they were acking badly…but they didn't have time to rest, they both struggled to get up and they started towards the location of the kazahana's hidden treasure… the rainbow glaciers.

=== Hitsugaya ===

Hitsugaya was clashing with Nadare again, who was laughing wildly.

"you fool…don't you get it, you can win" said Nadare "my chakra armor"

"make you invincible to chakra…yes I know" said Hitsugaya "but you see…I realized after fighting you, I don't use chakra…I use reishi"

"reishi?" said Nadare

"yes…reishi, its 20 times stronger than chakra" said Hitsugaya, holding out his sword "you're finished"

=== Rukia and Haku ===

Mizore's armor was knocking away the attacks as if it was nothing, both girls where using there shikai's but it wasn't enough.

'_no…I need to end this fight and help Naru_' thought Haku, getting a rush of power

'_we need to think of something, if only we can combine our attack in perfect harmony'_ thought Rukia, getting a rush of power

Mizore stopped in his tracks when he felt the surge of power, he just sneered.

"Do whatever jutsu you like, it won't work on me" scoffed the fat man

Both girls held out there swords with one hand, then they grabbed each other's hands…as if both knew what was gonna happen.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled both girls

Ice and snow wrapped around the two girls, Mizore had to close his eyes from the brightness of the snow, when it died down both Haku and Rukia where both in snow white kimono's with light blue obi in the waist, and there skin was a white icy blue

"**Rukia no Shirayuki**" said Rukia

"**Mizore no Yuki**" said Haku

Mizore scoffed again as he unknowably stared at two full grown Yuki-onna's. Mizore pointed his figure and started to laugh.

"you just don't get it, you can win….no jutsu will work on me" said Mizore

"then we won't use a jutsu" said the two, rising their hands into the air

A snow storm started to kick up around Mizore, his armor was no match for the seer cold, his body started to stiffen, the liquid in his eye froze and his lungs filled with ice and snow, it was a quick and painless death.

Rukia and Haku turned to each other and gave a high five to each other. Then they flew up into the air and towards the rainbow glaciers.

=== Hitsugaya ===

"BAN-KAI" yelled Hitsugaya "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru"

Ice and snow wrapped around Hitsugaya as he enter his Bankai state, Nadare was sweating bullets, what amount of Chakra…or reishi, whatever…he was admitting more power than he's ever seen. Once the snow died Nadare saw the ice dragon like form, he took a step back from Hitsugaya and almost slipped of the edge. Nadare swallowed a large lump in his throat and was shaking in fear.

"your scare?" said Hitsugaya "good…this most likely the fear your enemy's felt when you over power them"

Then with a swing of his sword, a large ice dragon flew out at him…the armor was able to hold off the move for a few seconds, but device that negated the chakra shattered under the stress of the move, Nadare was lifted into the sky…never to be seen again. With the enemy dead, Hitsugaya sheathed his sword…and flew off to the rainbow glaciers as fast as his Bankai would let him.

=== Doto ===

Doto dropped Koyuki to the ground and smiled as he pushed the key into the stone…his grin only grew as he turned it and active something.

"it's mine…its finally mine" said Doto, looking around for a door…or chamber.

Koyuki also started to look around, she didn't see anything…but it felt, very warm…in fact it started then he pushed the key into the stone.

"its…so warm" said Koyuki, quickly turning her head to the sound of…running water

"a heat generator?" said Doto "I KILL MY BROTHER FOR A FUCKING HEAT GENERATOR"

"looks like you're going to hell with nothing to brag about" said Naru

Doto and Koyuki over to see Naru and Fubuki standing near one of the glaciers…no, wait…it wasn't a glacier…it was a generator, the rainbow glaciers where heat generators.

"how are you still alive…you fell to your death" yelled Doto

"And landed in about 7 feet of snow" said Fubuki "it was a very nice landing"

"unlike that one you're gonna have after we send you flying" said Naru, the device starting to crack.

'_impossible…her chakra is leaking out, as the seal weaken'_ thought Doto, getting anger by the second

Both Naru and Fubuki charged at Doto, who stood his ground, Koyuki's eyes widened in fear.

"what are you to doing…ruuuuuuuuun" scream Koyuki

The two didn't listen, they closed the gap and attempted to attack Doto. Naru threw a punch at Doto, but it was caught and then she was crack in the face with her own hand, and sent staggering backwards. Fubuki didn't fare well either, she was closed line by Doto and knocked back with Naru. Doto quickly went thought hand signs.

"DRAGON BLIZZARD" yelled Doto, shooting a black ice dragon out of his fist.

The move slammed into both Fubuki and Naru, they were thrown high into the air and feel into the icy cold water and started to sink.

"good reddens" sneered Doto

"Guncho Tsurara" yelled Hitsugaya, creating a large dagger with his ice, attacking from above

"aisu tantou" yelled Haku, attacking with a large dagger

"aisu yari" yelled Rukia, attacking with a spear

The three move's slammed into Doto and his chakra field flew up to shield him.

"DON'T YOU FOOLS UNDER STAND, YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME" said Doto, unaware that his armor was weakening.

With a blast of chakra Doto knocked them all away, each slammed into a pillar of ice, nearly drained of their strength.

"Naru…the rest, it's up to you" said Haku, before passing out

=== under the water ===

Fubuki and Naru where both in intense pain, there bodies were about to quit on them at any moment, well not Fubuki actually, Yuki-onna heal faster in cold temp, the colder the better. Fubuki slowly opened her eyes and forced her body to move, she grabbed Naru's hand and aided her to the surface.

'_come on Ai…I need your chakra'_ thought Naru, the seal shattered from the chakra washing over her.

Naru started to swim with Fubuki, both rose to the surface fast. The ground started to shake and the water turned red, then both burst from the surface, followed by there army of clones.

"IT PAY BACK TIME" yelled the Naru's

"WITH INTEREST" yelled the Fubuki's

Doto gritted his teeth, he pulled his hair and started to stomp his foot. He quickly went thought hand-signs as fast as he could and grinned evilly as he finished.

"TWIN DRAGON TORNADO BLIZZARD" yelled Doto

Two large black dragons shot from Doto's hands and the two dragons rushed over to the clone army, it began to circle the army as they descended back to the ground and created a tornado, destroy all of the clones and making the real Naru and Fubuki crash into the ground, cracking the ice and throwing snow ever where.

"this petty little force is over" said Doto, turning back to Koyuki at long last

"HOLD IT" yelled Naru and Fubuki

"IMPOSABLE" roared Doto, looking over to see the two

Naru was grinning widely as she was forming the Rasengan with the help of Fubuki. The two glanced at each other and started to charge towards Doto, the sun started to peak out of the clouds and the light hit the generators, reflecting the light into the Rasengan, making it shine like the rainbow.

"no way…rainbow chakra" said Rukia

The two grew closer and prepared to attack

"FUBUKI" yelled Fubuki

"AND NARU'S" yelled Naru

Both stopped right in front of Doto, pulling back to strike, as was he.

"CRYSTAL" yelled Fubuki, taking the punch from Doto

The Rasengan held, and a look of horror spread acrossed Doto's face as he relished, he was fucked

"RAINBOW RASENGAN" yelled Naru, slamming the jutsu into Doto gut

The chakra armor absorbed a portion of the jutsu, but it didn't help much. Doto's armor shattered and he was sent spiraling toward the generator, slamming into it.

The chakra left over from the attack was sent into the generator and over charge it, melting snow all across the land. Koyuki looked around, quiet surprised at what happened, then saw an image appear in the center…it was her, as a child, and Fubuki as a child…and her dad.

"boss…what's happening" asked the camera man

"what happening…is WERE MAKING THIS MOVIE IN 3D" yelled the director

"so Koyuki…what kinda of ruler do you wanna be when you grow up?" asked Sōsetsu

"hmmm, I wanna be kind…and pretty, oh and I wanna fight for justices" said Koyuki happily

Sosetsu laughed and turned to a Young Fubuki

"and what about you?" asked Sosetsu "what do you wanna be?"

"…I…wanna be Koyuki's protector…and her friend…and…and I wanna marry her" said Fubuki, then relished what she said and hide behind her hood, blushing.

Sosetsu laughed harder and smiled, he gently pushed the two towards the hidden camera/mirror.

"look…can you see them, there standing right there" said Sosetsu "so long as you don't lose you light…you achieve your dreams"

"There just one problem daddy…where something else I wanna be" said Koyuki

"Me to" said Fubuki

"Really? What do you two wanna be" said Sosetsu

"An actress" said Koyuki, with a grin

"A model" said Fubuki, with a grin

Sosetsu once again laughed, he held his sides and laughed, he even fell to the floor.

Koyuki and Fubuki smiled and laughed, they completely forgot that why said that all those years ago…and then both laughed harder once they relished they got the jobs they wanted, Koyuki being an actress and Fubuki being model.

Naru who was laying back in the grass smiled and laughed.

"hehe…now that's a happy ending" said Naru, before blacking out due to pain

=== night of doto's defeat, Koyuki's room ===

Koyuki was cuddleing up to Fubuki, she had a nightmare that doto was still alive and once again, kill everyone she holds dear. Koyuki snuzzled into Fubuki's bare breast and smiled.

"hmm there so warm" said Koyuki

Fubuki blushed deeply, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep…they have a lot of stuff to do tomarrow. Koyuki also close her eyes, constantly nuzzling Fubuki's breast.

"Fubuki?" said Koyuki

"yes… Lady Koyuki" said Fubuki

"remember what hologram father made, what one we all saw?" asked Koyuki

"y-yes" said Fubuki

"Did you mean what you said…wanting to be my wife?" asked Koyuki, looking up at Fubuki

Fubuki blushed and gently nodded her head.

"y-yes…I did, that why I joined our clan…I'd always watched you from afar, watch when you enter my domain, and I just…I wanted you" said Fubuki "I knew that you where the one for me"

Koyuki smiled and nuzzle again, then she took on of Fubuki's nipples in her mouth a started to suck, Fubuki moaned and bit her lip. Koyuki gently bit Fubuki's nipple and tugged on it, then let go and started to lick it.

"that's good to know" said Koyuki, moving up and kissing Fubuki on the lip "because I want to marry you"

Fubuki quickly kisses Koyuki on the lips with all the passion she can muster, her love loves her back. There tongues brushed agents each other as they fought for sexual dominants…it was a draw, either one wanted to submit to the other. They both broke away from the kiss and threw off the covers, but undressing as quickly as possible, Fubuki who was slipping in just her panties obviously got de-dress first. She watched as Koyuki pulled of her black lase panties and grinned.

"ooooh, slutty panties? I take it you ain't a virgin?" said Fubuki

Koyuki looked up and shrugged.

"eh…I got lonely, so I play around with the females and futa's on the film crew" said Koyuki "it was just sex, and they knew it"

"I did same thing with the young snow kunoichi" said Fubuki "I love a good futanari cock, but I'm more of a pussy girl"

"Same here" said Koyuki, now fully nude, using her fingers to play with her pussy "come to me, lick me"

"Yes lady Koyuki" said Fubuki

Fubuki crawled up to Koyuki's cunt and started to lick it gently, demonstrating her skills in the art of sex. Fubuki pressed her tongue agents Koyuki's pussy and lick straight up and nibbled at the clit, she then quickly moved up and kissed Koyuki deeply. Koyuki squealed in pleasure, the film crew pales in comparison to Fubuki's skills, Koyuki moaning into the kiss as she felt Fubuki's fingers dance around her pussy, it was so magical…so good.

"I'm cumming" moaned Koyuki, her pussy gushing onto Fubuki's hand

Fubuki licked her fingers and smiled.

"hmmm, so good" said Fubuki

Koyuki smiled and kissed Fubuki again, she pulled Fubuki down the floor with her and snuggled her.

"hmmm" moaned Koyuki, snuggling up to Fubuki "I'll repay you tomorrow….I to tired now"

Fubuki smiled and nodded her head, then with a kiss good-night, cover herself and Koyuki up.

=== 1 week later ===

Team Hitsugaya looked up as Koyuki promised her people that things will be different, how things will be better, and how they are now allies with the leaf.

=== after a boring ass speech ===

"turns out, father generator was just a prototype…it will power down soon and winter will once again come" said Koyuki "but with a little hard work, we will one day be the land of spring"

"It's sad…that this movie will be your last" said Rukia

"What are you talking about" said Koyuki, holding two scripts "I ain't quitting, I'd be insane to quit now"

Naru saw the scripts and blushed, it was 'Ichi Ichi: Yuri Island' and 'Ichi Ichi: Futa Island.' Futa island just being a remake of Yuri, with a slight different

Koyuki waved towards the group and skipped off with Fubuki right behind her, soon a crowed gathered around her and started to ask for autographs.

"Ahhhhhh, I forgot to ask for one" cried Naru

"I got it for ya" said Hitsugaya "Koyuki wanted me to hand you this once you awoke"

Hitsugaya pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Naru, Naru quickly took it and opened it…she slowly pull out a picture, Naru groan while Rukia and Haku laughed, Hitsugaya smirked.

It was Naru, sleeping in her usual fashion, sprawled out. She was cover in bandaged and snoring loudly, Koyuki and Fubuki were both kissing her cheek, and off to the side they left a note.

'Thanks for saving our land…we owe you big…we'll do anything'

"Could they have lest got a better picture" cried Naru, then noticed a second picture, and upon looking at it got a bloody nose, as did her team

This picture was off Koyuki and Fubuki, nude and playing with each other's pussy, both where looking at the camera, this one also had a note.

'And by anything…we mean anything. Xoxoxoxoxox. Call us XXX-XXX-XXXX'

Naru passed out from blood loss, the group looked over to see Koyuki and Fubuki laughing and smiling.


	45. Sasuke's Defection

It's been a 2 weeks since the land of snow mission and things where pretty quiet in Konoha, those not out on missions where sound asleep in their own beds, all but one that is. Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha was perched atop of the Hokage monument, repeatable tossing a rock up and down in the air as he was scowling at the village. The Inuzuka and the Namikaze compound to be accurately, which Naru was rewarded and granted access to, since she was the one that won over the Daimyo of Snow and thus creating an alliance.

"That should have been me" growled Sasuke, as he attempted to crush the rock in his hand.

Sasuke angrily stood up and let loss a scream of anger, he quickly spun around and hurled the rock at a tree, switch it quickly bounced off of and drill Sasuke right into the forehead.

"MOTHERFUCKER" scream Sasuke, running at the tree and attacking it

Hidden in the shadows four…er wait…five… its five right, I see five head…what? But that…and…fine. Hidden in the shadows FOUR ninja watched with confusion as Sasuke was attacking the tree, yelling and cursing at it, things like 'you ain't better than me' and 'your nothing'.

"This is the guy Lord Orochimaru wants us to pick up" said a very large Ninja

"of course he's is you stupid son of a bitch, he's the only damn Uchiha is this fucking shitty ass hell hole of a village, now let's go beat the piss out of this bastard and get the fuck home" growled a red headed Kunoichi

"sheeees, what crawled up your ass, your never cuss this much" said a ninja with six arms

"You moron, did you forget…Kin was killed by a leaf ninja" said the two headed ninja

"Oh yeah…sorry" said the six armed Ninja

"Whatever…can we just grab the stupid fuck an get" growled the red headed Kunoichi

"Yes…lets, Lord Orochimaru hasn't the time to wait" said the two headed ninja.

The group jumped down from there hiding spot and approached Sasuke, who was still fighting off his newest and fearsome rival…the tree. Sasuke was about to attack the tree again, but noticed the shadows, he spun around and held his kunai in hand

"Who the fuck are you?" sneered Sasuke

"We're sound ninja…and were here for you" said the fat one

"Yes…lord Orochimaru wishes for you to join his village" said the two headed ninja

"And why the fuck should I" said Sasuke

"Because…he can grant you power" said the six armed one.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"How much power?" asked Sasuke

"Well…seeing how he's a fucking Sannin, I'm pretty damn sure a fucking shit load of power" said the red headed Kunoichi

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, then grinned.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for, let's get moving" said Sasuke

The four looked at each other than nodded, they left motioned Sasuke to follow and quickly left the village via flash-step.

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

Kin Tsuchi was sleeping peacefully in the room that the Inuzuka's provided her, bells of all shapes and sizes where placed on the furnisher or hanging from the walls. The wind chimes outside her window gently chimed as the wind blow agents them. Kin's eyes snapped open and she sat up, her eyes darted around… then she quickly ran to the window… she closed her eyes and listened to the wind closely. Her eyes flew open again and she ran out of her room, then down the hall.

"THE SOUND FOUR, THERE HERE" scream Kin

=== Hokage Tower ===

Tsunade let out a long groggy yawn and rubbed her eyes, she looked up at Kin and rubbed her head.

"So….w-who are the sound four" yawn Tsunade

"There four of Orochimaru's top ninja, there all Anbu rank at least" said Kin

Tsunade's eyes opened a little wider, she sat up and lend forward.

"Tell me everything you know" said Tsunade "I want names, looks, jutsu, fighting style, what they sound like…EVERYTHING"

=== later that night===

Hinata, Haku, Naru, Sakura and Tenten where standing in front of Tsunade who was going over the mission, telling them how dangerous it was and why they were being sent and not Jonin or Anbu.

"Do you understand" said Tsunade

"YES" yelled all five girls

Tsunade nodded her head and turned to Hinata

"Hinata you're the leader, good luck" said Tsunade "you're all dismissed"

In an instance all five of the girls left, Tsunade sign and lend back in her chair.

"Yoruichi… you know how I hate it when you sneak up on me" said Tsunade

Yoruichi flashed in and bowed

"Sorry Lady Tsunade… old habits die hard" said Yoruichi

"What is it you want" said Tsunade, grabbing a bottle of Sake "I ain't in the fucking mood"

"uh….the interim Kazekage is here to see you" said Yoruichi

"fuuuuuuuuuuuck" said Tsunade, slamming her head on the desk.

=== woods outside Konoha ===

Hinata was leading her team thought the forest, being careful to not bring any attention to themselves, Hinata stopped and sniffed the air, and smelt what matched the description of what kin said they'd smell like…food, cause Jirobo loves to eat. Hinata followed the since of smell till she saw and opening, she ducked down and signaled the other to do the same, then they slowly crept closer. They haven't been noticed yet, they snuck around thought the bushes as quietly as possible.

Kidomaru who was resting looked up and started to look around, then he rolled his neck around and yawned, going back to his nap. Hinata and her team where slightly closer to the sound four, but Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen, Hinata narrowed her eyes and sniffed hard…she could smell him, so he was here…is he in the barrel? If he is…HA.

Hinata looked back to the team and motioned to get ready and attack. The ground suddenly shot up under their feet and sent them all flying forward, as soon as they hit the ground a large dome wrapped around them.

"What the fuck…how did they?" screamed Hinata

"Cause ya brushed by one of my bushes I had wired for movement" said Kidomaru, with a snicker

'_Shit… Kin even warned of this'_ thought Hinata, looking around at the dome

"well, have fun dying like the fucking trash you are" yelled Tayuya

"Jirobo, try not to take forever sucking out there Chakra" said Sakon

Hinata and the team could barely hear what they were saying as they were getting further and further away.

"FUCK YOU, WHY DO I GOTTA CARRY THE FAG" screamed Tayuya

All went silent… till a low grumbling could be heard.

"ah man…I'm so hungry, I gotta drain your chakra quick" said Jirobo

Whatever he was talking about, it wasn't a bluff, he really was draining there chakra, they all started to get tired.

"QUICK, FIND A WAY OUT" yelled Hinata

Hinata and her team looked all around for a way out, they tried to break the out of the dome, yet it repaired its self, they tried to attack from every angle, still it repaired its self, all the while Hinata was watching. With all of their attempts failing, they all started to panic and cry, it was music to Jirobo's ears. Hinata was growing very irritated as she watched her team fall apart in front of her.

"ENOUGH" yelled Hinata, making them all stop, then she motioned them to come closer.

The group did and Hinata whispered to the team what she saw, that the earth wall heals slowly in sum places…and she also hit them all upside the head for being babies.

"HEY FATASS, DOSE YOUR BUTT HURT AFTER OROCHIMARU RAPES IT" yelled Hinata "OR DOSE ALL THAT FAT JUST A LITTLE CUSHION FOR THE PUSHING"

"SHUT UP" yelled Jirobo

Hinata quickly throw a kunai into the wall, opposite of Jirobo's voice.

"Did everyone bring solder pills?" asked Hinata, getting nodded. "Good, cause where gonna need them after this escape"

"What's the plan" said Sakura.

"Naru's is gonna form a Rasengan and were gonna fuel it with our chakra" said Hinata

"Will that even work?" asked Tenten

"Yes, Naru told me about the snow mission, how she a Fubuki combined there chakra to make the Fubuki and Naru's Crystal Rainbow Rasengan" said Hinata "so us powering up a Rasengan ain't that far of a stretch"

Naru held out her hand and started to form the Rasengan, then the other reached out and added as much chakra as they could spare, the Rasengan was much larger than normal due to the amount for chakra, all the girls help compress and rotate the jutsu, Naru took one massive step forward and slammed the Rasengan into the wall.

"**Kunoichi Rasengan**" yelled Naru

The dome completely shattered open, freeing all 5 girls from a terrible fate. The dome collapsed and Jirobo was fuming.

"Damn, you just had to fight back, you just couldn't die with dignity" growled Jirobo

"We need to take this guy out fast, we need to caught up to sound" said Hinata

"Then you all go ahead" said Tenten, pulling out her sword. "I can handle this guy"

"T-Tenten, you can't be serious, it took all of us to break free" said Sakura "what's gonna happen if he caught you?"

"I'd probably die…but no need to worry, he ain't gonna get me" said Tenten. "NOW GO, we can't let Orochimaru get the Sharingan"

Hinata nodded her head and flashed away, the other soon followed. Jirobo just snorted and started to laugh.

"What ya think you doing playin hero" said Jirobo "you really think you pretty little weapons will hurt me?"

Tenten didn't respond she just readied herself, she held up her sword, she charged at Jirobo and readied her blade, Tenten jumped into air and aim at Jirobo's head, Jirobo reach out to grab her, only her to flash away, and have a straw doll cover in lit paper bombs take her place. The bombs went off and Tenten snicker from the tree, sadly she saw her attack did little to nothing.

"Is that all ya got" yelled Jirobo, looking around for Tenten.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and pulled out a scroll, she needed her good weapons, she had placed her sword in its sheath. Tenten grinned as she unseal a favorite weapon of hers

Down on the forest floor Jirobo started to look around, carefully serving the area.

SWISH

THUNK

"AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Jirobo, looking behind them to see 5 arrows sticking out of his ass "YOU BITCH"

Jirobo looked up into the tree's to see Tenten still perched in her location, letting out a warrior scream Jirobo launched towards Tenten, Tenten watch carefully as he got closer and closer, then she lend back just has he would have reach her. Tenten, using her tree climbing training swung around the tree, and imbedded two kunai into Jirobo's thigh and ripped them out. Jirobo howled in pain, black triangles linking together started to spread across his body, he quickly slammed his arms down onto the tree branched, snapping it and drilling Tenten between her legs. Tenten quickly fell to the ground with a loud thud, she laid there momentary and groaned.

'_Thank kami I'm not a futa'_ thought Tenten

Tenten looked up and her eye bulged, she quickly rolled to the left and avoided a bone crunching stomp from Jirobo, Tenten quickly sprawled away from him with the cover of the dirt that was kicked up, Tenten once again hid in the tree's.

'_Go on, I said…I can handle him I said'_ thought Tenten _'I'm fucking crazy'_

Once the dust cleared Jirobo started to look around again, he was getting very irritated.

"Coward" yelled Jirobo "is all you leaf ninja know how to do is hide?"

Tenten pulled out some large balls made of glass, some black goo was seal in them, she jumped to the highest part of the forest and let them all rain down to the ground. Jirobo was hit by a good number of them, but it barely did a thing, he took a step forward into the goo and instantly regretted it…it was extremely sticky.

"What ya gonna do, glue me to death" said Jirobo

Tenten quickly ran down the tree and jumped towards Jirobo, kicking him down into the goo and throwing more at him. Jirobo tried to get up, but it was to no avail.

"Nope" said Tenten out a paper kunai bomb.

Jirobo's eyes widened, he knew what this shit really was now.

"That's right…this stuff is highly explosive. It's something my clan's been working on…its gunpowder in glue form" said Tenten, jumping back a great distant and throwing the paper kunai bomb. "Bye-bye"

The explosive was massive, it cleared out all the surrounding tree and made a nice crater, there was no sign of Jirobo

"that was to easy…I thought Kin said they were Anbu rank" said Tenten

A red demon flashed in front of Tenten, whatever it was it was ugly, it wore the cloths and headband of the sound.

"We are…then were 'really fighting'" said Jirobo

"y-your still alive" said Tenten

"hehe, of course I am" said Jirobo, swinging his arm

Tenten didn't even has time to react, his arm connected with her side and set her flying thought the forest, bouncing off the ground numerous times, before coming to an abrupt stop by slamming into a bolder. Tenten tried to stand, but fell to her knee…she coughed up blood and tried to move again, sadly she fell again, using what little medical knowledge she had, she deduced she had a few cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and possibly a broken leg, with a twisted ankle.

'_h-he completely immobilized me, with one hit'_ thought Tenten '_I knew I was bad with hand to hand, but…fuck'_

Jirobo appeared in front of Tenten and grinned, Tenten quickly pulled her sword out again, this time she planned to use it.

"**Bloom, Fuji Kujaku**" coughed Tenten, her sword transformed into a 4 bladed sickle.

"You think that's gonna stop me" mocked Jirobo

Tenten struggled to get up, but she managed to get her footing, she clumsily ran at Jirobo and attempted to attack, only for a sickening snap to be heard as her other leg broke.

"AHHHHHHHH" cried Tenten as she fell to the ground.

Tenten looked up to see Jirobo going thought hand-signs, grinning evilly

"**Earth style: earth dome**" said Jirobo, an earth wrapped around them. "I'm gonna make sure you can't get out this time, not that you could"

The dome closed around them, sealing off all light. Jirobo placed his hand on the earth and started to suck the chakra out of Tenten.

Tenten glared towards Jirobo's voice, she struggled to get up yet again, but somehow managed to even with her two broken legs.

"How's it feel, knowing you'll depart form this world, unseen and unheard" said Jirobo

Tenten didn't say anything, she panted hard

"t-they'll sense my chakra" coughs Tenten. "they'll find me"

"hehe, no they won't…they can't sense anything, in this dome, no chakra gets out" said Jirobo

Tenten panted hard and closer her eyes.

"Wait…so no one can see me" asked Tenten

"That right" snickered Jirobo

"Or hear me" said Tenten

Jirobo laughed, the girl was so scared she couldn't hear straight.

"In here it's like you don't exist" said Jirobo

It was too dark to see, so Jirobo never noticed Tenten's smile

"I see…heh, hehehehe… Thank you" said Tenten opening up her glowing green eye as she held up her sword "**Tear in frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku**"

Tenten sword glowed and four peacock like vines reached out and entangled Jirobo, Jirobo struggled and tied to break free, but couldn't.

"W-What are you doing?" said Jirobo

"What you were doing to me" said Tenten, looking up "I'm draining you of your chakra, ALL OF IT"

Small buds started to form on the vines, they grow larger as Jirobo grew weaker.

"How does it feel, knowing that you'll depart form this world, unseen and unheard" taunted Tenten

Jirobo strength was almost gone, the buds bloomed more and started to open.

"Good bye" said Tenten.

Jirobo watched as the buds fully opened, then his body went limp, his jutsu started to crumble all around the two. Tenten's legs gave out on her, she landed on her knee and fell forward. Tenten plucked the flowers off the vines as they retracted back into sword form, she gently bite onto one and closed her eyes.

"W-w-was that…b-bankai" coughed Jirobo

Tenten opened her eyes, and looked over at Jirobo, who was near death.

"ple-please, I must know" said Jirobo

Tenten closed her eyes and inhaled the flower and swallowed it, then moved other to her lips.

"No" said Tenten "that was my Shikai"

Jirobo's eyes widened.

"But…you, you did two different release?" said Jirobo

"yes and no" said Tenten "you see, Kujaku loves the color Azure, but hates the color Wisteria, even those they are so similar" Tenten closer her eyes for a moment then opened them "sorry, Kujaku was disagreeing with me, anyway…then I call him Fuji Kujaku, he sulks and only gives me the blade of the shikai"

Jirobo's mouth opened up, he started to choke on his blood

"b-but why" asked Jirobo "why would you do that…y-you could have kill me with such ease, why did you wait so long to use it"

Tenten let out a sign

"I'm a member of the Kane-Tsurugi clan, the leaf village's specialized weapons clan. It's full of idiots obsessed with putting their lives on the line. Thanks to the style of our clan, there's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our clan members have to use strictly Kinjutsu and Fūinjutsu, for obvious reasons. Just knowing Ninjutsu is enough to get a one labeled a coward, and disowned. I don't want anyone from my clan to see this Zanpakutō's ability. That's why I had to thank you when you concealed us within the barrier. If you had not used that technique, then no matter what happened in this battle, I would never have released my Zanpakutō. Even if I were to lose and die at your hands" said Tenten

Jirobo smiled and nodded his head, his eyes got heavy and he started to close them

"t-thank you…for sharing" said Jirobo with his dying breath.

Tenten didn't say anything else, she just lay there and finished eating the 2nd flower and placed the third in her lips. Tenten pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the ground, she began carving and arrow in the dictation the team went.

"t-there" said Tenten, then she pushed her self onto her back, screaming in pain.

Tenten pulled out her scroll and unseal her bow and arrow again, she used her exploding arrows. She pulled back on the string and fire into the air, the arrow exploded in a massive fireball. Now that she signaled the leaf village of her where aborts she knew she'd be safe in a matter of moments, Tenten closed her eyes…and past out.

=== Sound Ninja ===

The sound ninja were currently jumping thought the woods, making great progress with transporting Sasuke to their master. Tayuya, who was holding the container Sasuke was in, glanced over and noticed Jirobo approaching fast.

"About fucking time you fat piece of shit" yelled Tayuya "it your fucking turn to carry Orochimaru's new fuck toy"

"Ok" said Jirobo "just land and I'll take the fag off your hands"

Tayuya looked over that the other two and they all nodded, Tayuya landed on a branch and waited, once Jirobo got close enough she spun around and slammed her fist into his jaw, shattering the transformation jutsu Naru had created. Naru was sent flying backwards and was caught mid-air by Haku.

"Fuck" yelled Naru "what gave me away?'

"Jirobo would have scolded Tayuya for cursing" said Kidomaru, appearing behind them, cracking all of his knuckles, giving the other sound time to escape.

"This one's mine" said Sakura

Hinata looked over at Sakura and nodded her head.

"Be careful" said Hinata "and bring Tenten with you"

"You can count on me" said Sakura, grinning at Hinata

Hinata and her team began chasing them again, Kidomaru quickly went thought hand signs and shot wed from his mouth, it all shot past Sakura and entangled her, the web quickly approached the group. Sakura closed her eyes and started to channel chakra thought her body, breaking the web. Sakura started to spin around and hack at the webs, causing them to fall limp and miss her friends.

'_hehe…this bitch is strong' _thought Kidomaru '_but if she thinks they're gonna get away'_

Kidomaru tried to spit more web's towards the fleeing group, but as it shot past Sakura it was all cut down by black chakra.

"**Scream, Oichi**" said Sakura, her eyes glowing brightly "Did you not hear me, I said I'm fighting you"

Kidomaru grinned and laughed.

"Your attitude and posture, I take it you're the strongest?" said Kidomaru

No answer

"who-who, you think your tough shit huh?" said Kidomaru "now I wanna play, it's a waste if a game ain't played a little bit at a time"

Sakuichi narrowed her eyes and got ready, Kidomaru snickered and cracked his knuckles again.

"hehe, I'll play with ya, and kill ya in 3 minutes" said Kidomaru

Sakuichi still wasn't fazed by his talk, she continued to eye him carefully, Kidomaru's cheeks quickly puffed up and he shot out gunks of web at Sakuichi. Sakuichi quickly jumped out of the way and tries to run…but the number of webs was to great, Sakuichi got pinned to the tree, her arms, legs, neck, body…every part of her body was covered in web. Kidomaru walked over to Sakuichi and scoffed.

"that's it… that's all I had to do to beat you, was increase the number of webs I shoot. Sheesh, what a weakling, Kabuto didn't know shit about gathering info on ninja's it seems" said Kidomaru "you ruined my game, you were supposed to last a little longer"

Sakuichi looked up at Kidomaru and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm soooooo, sorry, what was I thinking messing up your game" said Sakuichi, with a LOT of sarcasm

Kidomaru's eyes twitch and charge at Sakuichi, Sakuichi watched as he got, and close…once he was about 5 feet away, Sakuichi channeled fire chakra thought out her body and burnt the webs and quickly got into her stance.

"what the fuck?" said Kidomaru, stopping just in front of her

Sakuichi pulled back her chakra enhanced fist and slammed it into his chest, making him stumble backwards. She hit him again and again, over and over, striking near all of his vital organs, then once he was close enough to the edge, Sakuichi gave him one good kick in the stomach and sent him falling. Sakuichi watched as Kidomaru slammed into the ground face first, with a sickening crunch, then she jumped down and started to check out his body…she bite her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Stand up…I know you ain't dead" said Sakuichi

Kidomaru pulled himself out of the ground and looked over at Sakuichi, his body was covered in what seemed to be…armor?

"hehe, I didn't think I'd have you use this" said Kidomaru, as the armor chipped off.

"What hell is that" asked Sakuichi "how did you… when did you even active the jutsu"

"This ain't a jutsu, this stuff…it came from my sweat glances…I can secret this stuff then ever I want" said Kidomaru, demonstrating

"ewwwww" said Sakuichi, closing her eyes and hiding her face.

When Sakuichi turned back to Kidomaru, he was gone…leaving her to sweat drop.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have taken my eye of him'_ thought Sakuichi, as she looked around

Kidomaru was high up in the tree's above, looking down at Sakuichi, dangling from his finger was a web, that he cut.

'_She'll never see it coming'_ thought Kidomaru

The kunai sailed down to the ground and it was on target, aimed at Sakuichi's head, Kidomaru could only grin, he never noticed Sakuichi's nose or ear twitch. Sakuichi jumped out of the away of the paper bomb, surprising Kidomaru, Sakuichi just started at the paper bomb…wondering what was going on, then her eyes widened.

'_DECOY'_ thought Sakuichi, as her nose and ear twitched

Sakuichi looked up and saw spiders falling from all directions.

'_There no way out of this one'_ thought Kidomaru

Sakuichi closed her eyes, she got into a new stance…a Hyuuga stance. Sakuichi started to spin around at high speed, creating a black-ish purple dome of chakra around her.

"**YAMI ROTATION**" yelled Sakuichi

The spiders where powerless to the chakra coming from Sakuichi, they all burst on contact. Kidomaru was floored, he couldn't understand how she did that. Once the army of spiders stopped, Sakuichi spun around on her heel and fired an arrow towards Kidomaru, who was hiding behind a bunch of bushes. Kidomaru barley had time to react… he dodged it with barley and inch to spear.

'_h-how…h-how is it possible'_ thought Kidomaru, then started to think '_Glowing eyes_, _she used chakra to break free from my web, she stuck near vital organs, she saw an attack coming from all directions, and she found my hiding spot_'

Kidomaru grinned wildly, he jumped out from his hiding spot as his curse mark active.

"A pink haired Hyuuga? Now I've seen everything" yelled Kidomaru, jumping up to the forest canopy.

'_He thinks I'm a Hyuuga?' _thought Sakuichi, wondering if she could use this to her advantage

Kidomaru landed on a tree and quickly went thought hand signs.

"**Summoning jutsu**" yelled Kidomaru, summoning a giant spider

The spider's egg sack rapidly filled and started to bulge, Kidomaru looked down at Sakuichi and grinned.

"I'll find away around your 360 degree x-ray vision, I can promise you that" yelled Kidomaru, cutting the egg sack, and making it rain spiders

Sakuichi prepared herself and used **Yami rotation** again, but something was gonna wrong, Sakuichi was slowing down, kunai started to rain down towards.

'SHIT' thought Sakuichi

The kunai's came in close, Sakuichi sent out a blast of chakra to deflect all of the kunai, she then started to go thought hand signs.

"**BLACK FLAME JUTSU**" yelled Sakuichi, spewing flames all around, trying to burn the webs and remaining spiders.

'_Don't think so'_ thought Kidomaru, sending down more spiders and kunai.

Sakuichi looked up and saw the massive mess of spiders and kunai's coming, she clapped her hands together

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Sakuichi "**ONI KISAKI, OICHI**" Sakuichi then spun around again. "**YAMI KATON ROTATION**"

Sakuichi's rotation was larger than ever, plus it know had the added benefit of fire flowing thought it, burning the spiders and webs instantly. Sakuichi came to a stop once all the spiders where gone, she started to look around for Kidomaru.

'_shit this is bad…I think I'm in over my head'_ thought Kidomaru

Kidomaru steeled his will and latch one of his pre-set kunai's, aimed towards Sakuichi's back. Sakuichi carefully looked around, her wings flapped…then she quickly jumped out of the way, her shoulder getting greased by the kunai. Sakuichi held her shoulder in pain, with her being in Bankai state, she can't spare any extra chakra so she can't use Inuzuka moves. Kidomaru was scratching his chin.

'_Huh? I hit her? D-did I find a blind spot?_' thought Kidomaru, launching more kunai's '_LETS FIND OUT'_

Kunai started to rain down on Sakuichi, who was stylishly dodging them all. a well-aimed kunai sailed out and cut into Sakuichi back, where Kidomaru thought the blind spot was, then 3 more slammed into her back. Sakuichi thought back her head and screamed in pain, she collapsed from the pain and fell to her knee's, the fell forward.

"heh, you lasted longer than most people brat, be proud" said Kidomaru, getting ready to leave, but stop.

Sakuichi was pushing herself of the ground, ignoring the pain in her back, ignoring the blood spilling from her back, she managed to stand…her vision already starting to fade from the loss of blood.

"why are you getting up, I won…" said Kidomaru "it won't be funny fighting you anymore"

"I-if Hinata was in this position she'd get up and fight, Hinata would go down swinging" said Sakuichi, coughing on blood "so long as I can stand, move…breath, I will fight"

Kidomaru scoffed and turned his head, he jumped up to where his spider was and sent it down.

"FINE BY ME" yelled Kidomaru

The mama spider fell to the ground with amazing force as it was about to crush Sakuichi, she quickly shot her chakra cloaked fist up into the spiders gut.

"**ONI FIST**" screamed Sakuichi, repeatedly hitting the beast, killing it

Sakuichi didn't even have time to celebrate her victory as kunai imbedded into her back, making her once again fall to the ground.

"Tsk…well, It was fun while it lasted" said Kidomaru, then noticed movement "s-she's STILL alive?"

Sakuichi struggled to get up, she was panting heavily…she could barely see, or even move. Kidomaru grinned wildly as he entered his curse level 2, he reach into his mouth and pulled out a large bow and took aim at Sakuichi's 'blind spot'

'_Full power, 100% accuracy, TOTAL ANNIHILATION'_ thought Kidomaru

Kidomaru fired the arrow and in rocketed down towards Sakuichi, the arrow was right on target…dust was kicked up from the power behind the arrow, and when it cleared…Sakuichi still stood…the arrow missed.

'_What? How?_' thought Kidomaru, looking closely

Sakuichi was shrouded in chakra, panting even harder than before.

'_She used her chakra to slow down my shot, I doubt she can do it again'_ thought Kidomaru, pre-paring other arrow.

Sakuichi took off into the forest, she needed to create some distant between them, she needed to hide from this monster, Sakuichi ran as for as her legs would take her, she ran behind a tree and tried to caught her breath. Kidomaru readied his bow and aimed, then fired…this time he used his web to help guide the arrow. The arrowed slammed thought the tree Oichi was hiding behind, ripping thought it as if it was nothing, however Sakuichi got lucky…the tree save her, it threw off the attack, Sakuichi willed herself to move and run again.

Kidomaru was fuming that he missed, TWICE. Kidomaru started to create a new arrow, this one would cut thought a tree and not loss speed, he took aim.

"**FULL POWER, 120% ACCURACY, COMPLETE AND TOTAL ANNIHILATION**" Yelled Kidomaru, letting lose his arrow.

His arrow ripped thought the forest and barreled towards Sakuichi's back, Sakuichi ran and ran, unaware of the arrow, she turned back to check…and got hit, in the back. Kidomaru saw the large dust cloud fly up, he narrowed his eyes to see if he hit…too far away. Kidomaru ran towards Sakuichi's location, wanting to make sure she was dead, he ran into the clearing that was create for the blast to see Sakuichi laying on the ground, she somehow managed to pull the massive arrow out of her back, but she was bleeding out, and gasping for air.

"STILL?" yelled Kidomaru, pulling out a kunai and throwing it, only for it to faze thought her. "Huh?"

The pool of blood started to bubble and turn black, Sakuichi, who was no longer breathing started to sink into it.

"On a summer evening, that's already to short… the little coco calls out its sweet song, beaconing the reaper. On a summer evening, that's already to short… the little coco calls out its sweet song, beaconing the reaper. On a summer evening, that's already to short…" sang Sakuichi as she sank and disappear into the darkness

"What was that?" muttered Kidomaru

The ground shook and cracked, Kidomaru felt a chill go down his spine, a large shadowy hand started to emerge from the bubbling pool.

"**The little coco calls out its sweet song, beaconing the reaper. Should the birds song end, then from the abyss of dark nothingness, shall I emerge**" came a voice from that hand, fully opening, allowing Oichi Oda, in Bankai state, to walk out.

Oichi Oda was once again, walking the earth. Wounds from the fight started to transfer to Oichi, making her in the same live threating condition Sakuichi was.

"**Sakura… you fought bravely and valiantly, but things are looking grim for us, so now I will take control"** said Oichi, blood trickling from her lips.

"HA, and just what are you gonna do…new flash, your body is fucked up, and you barley have any chakra" mocked Kidomaru

"**Be that as I my, I still have enough chakra to do this**" said Oichi "**Ocean Wisp**"

Two large shadow hand shot out and grabbed Kidomaru, instantly started to suck out his chakra and making it Oichi's. Kidomaru started to panic and tried to run, but two more hands shot out and grabbed him, then 2 more reach out and lifted him into the air, then other four hands reach out and held him. 10 hands where now draining him of his chakra and making it Oichi's. Once she drained him of all the chakra he's got, she threw him off to the side and collapsed to her knees, panting, thou that move scything the enemies chakra into the user, it still has a toll. Her hair started to turn pink, and her eyes became green, she was once again Sakura. Kidomaru groaned and tried to get up, but his arms buckled under the pressure and he collapsed.

"fuck…I shouldn't have gotten close, a Hyuuga is most deadly up close" said Kidomaru

"I'm…not a Hyuuga" said Sakura weakly.

Kidomaru's eyes widened

"t-then how, all the signs?" said Kidomaru

"Coincident, I used my knowledge of the human body to know where to strike, I used basic Inuzuka jutsu to heighten my since, and I pinched a move from a Hyuuga, I ain't one" said Sakura "I'm from the Haruno clan, only thing truly special about us is… our chakra control"

Kidomaru didn't say anything, he just looked away and closed his eyes.

"Your never gonna say him" said Kidomaru

"hmm?" said Sakura

"Sasuke…you can't save him, he fled of his own will… your friend, he belongs to Orochimaru now" said Kidomaru.

Sakura scoffed

"Who said, were here to save him" said Sakura

Kidomaru's looked over to see Sakura starting to close her eyes, due to the blood loss.

"You mean, your mission is to" started Kidomaru

"yes…" said Sakura opening her eyes "it's to stop Orochimaru from getting the Sharingan, at ALL cost"

Kidomaru let out a chuckle, his eyes got heavey, he closed his eyes, and replayed the fight in his mind… then died, with a smile on his face.

=== Group ===

Hinata's team quickly caught up to the sound ninja, Hinata turned to Haku and gesture for her to make her move. Haku launched forward and flew above the unknowing Sakon, she slammed down on him and pinned him into a branch. Haku pulled out her blade, and readied herself to strike…then a kunai with a paper bomb landed next to Sakon and Haku. It exploded and sent the two falling of the canyon edge, both falling to the canyon floor.

"HAKUUUUUUUUUU" scream Naru.

=== Canyon Floor ===

Haku pushed her self of the ground and groaned, despite falling off a cliff, she had a nice soft landing. Haku looked down and saw why, she landed in snow that she subconsciously created to save herself. Haku stood up and started to look around, her head soon snapped over to Sakon's location, who was rubbing his back. He looked up to the top of the canyon.

"KIMIMARO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" yelled Sakon

With Sakon not paying attention, Haku used this as an opportunity, Haku ran towards Sakon and quickly got behind him, her sword was already drawn.

_'I'll chop off his head'_ thought Haku

Haku's sword was about to make contact, then something hit Haku in the stomach. Haku was sent tumbling backwards, she quickly got up to her feet and was utterly confused as to what happened.

'_I was in his blind spot, how did he? Did he even?_' thought Haku

Sakon turned around to Haku and shot her a troll grin, Haku growled and ran thought hand-signs.

**"Ice Clone Jutsu**" said Haku

Haku and her clone looked at each other and nodded, both ran at Sakon and charged from a different angel, both where about hit there mark… then it happened, her clone chattered and Haku was and sent into a boulder by an unknown force, she looked forward to see Sakon's three first coming at… wait… THREE?

"**Multi-Fist Barrage**" yelled Sakon

Haku had no way to defend, she took all three hits, two to the face and one to the throat. Haku started to gasp for air from the strike, she glanced up to see it coming again.

"**Multi-Fist Barrage**" yelled Sakon

Haku took the barrage again, the boulder behind her began to crack under the stress.

Sakon snicker as his curse mark started to activate, making Haku grit her blood covered teeth.

"She's sure is a fighter, ain't she" came a voice from Sakon's second head.

Haku's eyes widened as the head sank into his back, the sprouted from his neck.

"I bet your wonder how we're doing this? Well…it's our blood line" said Sakon "my brother Ukon is very lazy, and bums out in my body… in exchange I ask for him to attack when I need"

A fist came out of Ukon's forehead and punched Haku in the face, breaking her nose.

"And the sneaky thing is… he can make that attack come from anywhere" said Sakon

Sakon pulled back a bit and lunched his foot forward, Ukon's feet shot out for the added power.

"**Multi-Leg Barrage**" yelled the two brothers, kicking Haku in the chest

The force from the attacked shattered the bolder Haku was leaning on, then even after that Haku bounced and rolled on the ground. Sakon stepped forward and started to snicker.

"I'm gonna take my sweet time killing you" said Sakon.

"Brother, you know we don't have that luxury" said Ukon, going curse 2

"fine" said Sakon, also going curse 2

Haku started to crawl away as fast as she could, while the two calmly approached her, Haku pulled out her sword and used the blood from her broken nose and ran it across.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**" yelled Haku

Smoke filled the area and blocked the brothers view, they narrowed the eyes to find there enemy, Mizore shot out of the smoke at them, holding her sword… she easily got knocked away, then Haku ran out at them. Sakon pulled back his fist and attacked.

"**Multi-Fist Barrage**" yelled the brothers

The punched connected and hard, Sakon went to pull away…but his hand was stuck in haku's chest… that was made of ice, it was a clone. The ice clone shattered and a weird green liquid shot out and landed on them.

"Ah, HOLY SHIT, it reeks" yelled Ukon, sucking his nose back into his body

"sweet Kami, it smells worse than the time Jirobo ate 20 pounds of rotten blue cheese, and that fucker is major lactose intolerant." Cried Sakon

The two started to look around for Haku and the mysterious girl that she summoned, but they were gonna.

"**TWIN ICE SPIRAL GLACIER**" yelled two voices

The two looked up to see a large spinning glacier barreling at them, throwing snow and ice where ever it went, Sakon turned to run and managed to get ahead of it.

"You fools, how you plan to hit us with that" mocked Sakon jumping out of the way.

The ice glacier curved it's self in an unnatural fashion and charged at them again, Sakon tried to get away from it, but it followed.

"The stink bomb, those sneaky sluts" yelled Ukon

Sakon tried to dodge the attack again, but he slipped on the ice, he looked back and horror was write all over his face. Then attack hit him dead in the back, ripping the two brothers in half. The move canceled, Haku and Mizore landed a distant from them and smiled at their work, then they got to see stuff that only appears in a horror show. Sakon and Ukon's guts started to spill out of them, and form the part of their body that got destroyed, turning into black armor.

"that was a nice try ladies, it would have killed us, if not for one thing" said Sakon

"we are TWO different people. We can split then ever we need" said Ukon

Haku and Mizore didn't say anything, they just ran thought hand signs and repeated there move.

"**TWIN ICE SPIRAL GLACIER" **yelled the two

Sakon and Ukon watched as the jutsu approached them, the two looked at each other and nodded, but went thought hand signs.

"**Summoning: Rashōmon" **yelled the two

A large demonic gate was summon right in front of the girls, the jutsu hit it full force, there move was shatter from the impact and showed that Haku and Mizore smashed the skulls into the gate. Sakon and Ukon looked up at the gate and saw a massive piercing in the nose of Rashōmon.

'_They pierced it'_ thought Sakon

'_Impossible, that Orochimaru's strongest defense'_ thought Ukon

Both brother looked at each other and nodded, they both jumped up to their opponents who were falling.

"IT ENDS HERE" they yelled

Mizore opened her eye in time to see Sakon coming, she pulled out a small red ball and threw it at Sakon, the ball exploded on his face and he screamed in agony, he arms wailed around and stuck Mizore, Haku was struck by Ukon, the two fell to the ground together. Apon hitting the ground, Mizore retreated back to her safe heaven, saying she can stand the pain on longer, Haku didn't blame her. Haku was about to move, but a red hand grabbed her, she looked back to see Ukon, sticking out of her shoulder.

"Nice body you got, little cold for my liking thou" said Ukon, then looked to his brother.

"Fuck…its, its fucking chili peppers and piss, AHHHHHHHH in fucking burns" cried Sakon

"There a river about 7 feet behind you, go clean your eye" said Ukon

Sakon ran to where his brother said water was, leaving the two alone. Haku tried to move, but Ukon held her in place.

"Don't think so" said Ukon

"How are you doing this" growled Haku

"heh, the same way I do it with by brother, I merge with him at a cellular level, I remodel the human components to my liking, I BECOME ONE with my target" said Ukon

Haku narrowed her eyes, then grinned.

"So…you're me now huh?" asked Haku

"That's right" said Ukon, then started to shiver "d-d-did it just get colder"

Haku didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and started to use her power, she lowers her body temp, lower and lower it went. At this point Ukon knew he was in trouble, he tried to get out…but it was too late, his chakra started freeze and burn his insides, Haku filched a little, apparently they share pain at the moment. Haku didn't stop she lower the temp even more, to sub-zero.

"h-h-h-h-how a-a-a-a-are you d-d-d-d-d-d-doing this" said Ukon, freezing to death "h-h-h-h-h-how a-a-a-a-a-are you n-n-n-not c-c-c-c-cold"

"Simple… I'm a Yuki-onna" said Haku, her eyes glowing white "this temp…it's so heavenly to me"

Ukon turned to his brother, attempting to warn him, to call for help…but it never happened, Ukon's body turned to ice and snow, then with one quick punch from Haku… shattered. Haku stood up and exhaled, her body turned into snow for a second so that she could expel the remaining parts of Ukon that was stuck in her. After she removed the trash she turned to Sakon, who was still cleaning his eyes, Haku grinned and with a click of her wrist, cause ice shards to shoot up, going thought Sakon's eyes, an right into his brain. His death was quicker and far less painless then Ukon's. Haku popped her neck and created an ice seat to sit in, the she created a dome around her and incased herself in ice, she need to heal…and make sure Mizore was ok.

=== Group, just after Haku, Sakon and Ukon fell ===

""HAKUUUUUUUUUU" scream Naru.

Naru made an attempt to jump down after Haku, but got kicked in the face by a new enemy, this ninja was a lot taller, and from look in his eyes, a hell of a lot stronger. He looked over at Tayuya, who flinched hard at his gaze.

"Your slow" growled the ninja "lord Orochimaru was force to use his jutsu on a less worthy host"

"I-I-I'm so-sorry, Kimimaro" said Tayuya "it's just… S-Sasuke was stubborn when I c-c-came time to move, then w-we ran into the leaf team"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes, the in an instant was holding the barrel with Sasuke in it, then he stuck Tayuya in the face.

"You are a worthless piece of trash, why Orochimaru ever took you in is be on me" said Kimimaro, getting ready to leave. "Finish them off… you can even die for all I care"

Kimimaro flashed away and Hinata started to chase, Tayuya turned to Naru and scowled.

'_I_ _finally get my revenge'_ thought Tayuya '_you're the BITCH that murder my Kin-Chan'_

Tayuya put the flute to her lips and started to play, the music was so lovely… so calm… so peaceful.

WHAM

Tayuya's fist slammed into Naru's face with such force, as Tayuya's fist was still buried into Naru's face, her curse mark actives.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" yelled Tayuya, launching Naru towards the ground floor.

Naru slammed into the ground and kicked jumped up, only for Tayuya, in curse mark 2 and kicked Naru in the ribs.

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME" screamed Tayuya

Naru bounced off the ground and quickly jumped up, and started to pant while holding her ribs

"What are you talking about" said Naru

Tayuya's eye burned with anger and rage, she pointed her finger at Naru

"DON'T PLAN DUMB YOU FUCKING WHORE" yelled Tayuya, tears running down her eyes "YOU KILLED KIN"

"Who?" asked Naru

"KIN TSUCHI, THE LOVE OF MY LIVE" screamed Tayuya "YOUR KILLED IN HER COLD BLOOD"

"Kin Tsuchi… you mean the girl Hinata's Zanpakutō saved?" asked Naru, scratching her head

"Saved what are you talking about? Orochimaru told me she had her throat slit and bleed out in seconds" said Tayuya

"And you trust him?" asked Naru

"Hell no… that bastard is a lying sneaky…" said Tayuya, before palming her face "I'm so fucking dumb"

Naru didn't say much, she just grinned her grin.

"So Kin ain't dead, your telling me the truth?" asked Tayuya, reverting to normal

"hehehe, yeah I am, she's alive a well" said Naru

"How can I trust you?" asked Tayuya

"You can trust her" came a voice

Naru and Tayuya looked over to see Kin, waking out of the clearing, Tayuya's eyes started to tear up, she ran towards Kin and hugged her tight and started to cry, the stopped and started to pull away.

"How do I know you are you? Tell me something only you or me would know" said Tayuya

"The song you play on your flute when casting a Genjutsu, you got the idea from the sounds of our moaning after sex" said Kin

Tayuya's face turned beat red, then she smiled, she leaned forward and kissed Kin passionately.

"KIN" said Tayuya, pushing her to the ground and pulling of her cloth.

"Oh Tayuya" giggled Kin

Naru's grinned pervertidly as blood started to leak from her nose.

"KIIIIIN" moaned Tayuya as Kin bite her nipple

=== Kimimaro and Hinata ===

Hinata had been in hot pursuit of Kimimaro this whole time, he was much faster than the others. The chase lead them out into a field, Kimimaro came to a stop as did Hinata.

"It's time" said Kimimaro, setting down the barrel

"What you're giving up?" asked Hinata

"No…the jutsu, is complete" said Kimimaro

The barrel exploded violently, black chakra whipped out and lashed all around.

"heh heh heh, HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the half mutated Sasuke "THIS POWER IS AMAZING"

Sasuke turned to see Kimimaro.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke

"Kimimaro… I was sent to get you, the other where failing" said Kimimaro "Orochimaru's base ain't far from here"

"SASUKE" yelled Hinata, getting him to look over

"Well well, the bitch as come to fetch what her master wants" said Sasuke, cracking his knuckles.

Sasuke was about to step forward, but was stopped by Kimimaro.

"Orochimaru is waiting, it is unwise to anger him" said Kimimaro "I will fight her"

Sasuke turned to Kimimaro and narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I hurry, he ain't going anywhere" said Sasuke

Kimimaro looked to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru might not be in the mood to train you, should you keep him waiting" said Kimimaro

Sasuke let out a grunt, he started to revert back to normal, he turned and started to head to Orochimaru's base. Hinata ran to stop him, but got cut off my Kimimaro.

"If you want to stop him" said Kimimaro, as a bone grew out of his back "you'll have to beat me"

Kimimaro grabbed his bone and pulled it out, the used it as a sword. Hinata grabbed the first sword she could think of.

"**SHARPEN YOUR CLAWS, SHIROI ÔKAMI**" yelled Hinata, blocking a strike

"A Zanpakutō user, I hear their strong… I wonder how strong" said Kimimaro

Kimimaro used his sword and repeatedly stabbed at Hinata as he advanced, Hinata dodged each attack and started to back up, he was fast…very fast. Hinata finally saw the pattern to his attack, she struck his sword and made an opening. Hinata went for a killing blow, but her attacked was block by Kimimaro's bone covered arm. The bones wrapped around Shiroi Ōkami, and with one motion Kimimaro disarmed Hinata, he took a step forward and attempted to her in the head.

"**Stomp him into the earth, TOPH**" yelled a voice

A large pillar of earth shot up and blocked the attack, leaving Hinata confused, she heard something load and heavy look behind her.

"Master Hinata, are you alright?" asked the person

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Nemu, and she was wearing Grieve Edge's. The wall shattered and Kimimaro stood tall and looked at them.

"Who are you? Back-up I presume?" asked Kimimaro

"Your presumption is inaccurate, I did not come to aid Hinata in this fight, I've come to take it over and let her continue to pursue the traitor Sasuke" said Nemu

Hinata looked up at Nemu, she placed her hand on Nemu's shoulder.

"Nemu are you nuts, he was able to disarm me in seconds" said Hinata

"I know, but I do not wield a sword, so there will be on disarming" said Nemu, then she turned to Hinata and smiled "I thank you for thinking of my safety, but I promise you… I will win"

Hinata nodded her head, she flashed over to her sword and picked it up, then flashed towards Sasuke, leaving Nemu to fight Kimimaro.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Kimimaro

"Yes, I do… I've read hundreds of books and battle reports, I am able to profile any enemy on site just by looking at them"

Kimimaro raised and eyebrow, then grinned

"Can you now, well go on… profile me" said Kimimaro

Nemu looked Kimimaro up and down, then nodded her head.

"You have a strong up front personality, but it is just a ruse to hid the fact that your parents locked you up for some reason" said Nemu

Kimimaro's eyes flared with rage, he charged at Nemu and started to stab at her, he missed countless times. Nemu easily dodge the moves as is it was nothing, she just tilted her head left and right.

"You have wonderful form when things go your way, but should you lose your temper you get sloppy" said Nemu "am I right?"

Kimimaro pulled other bone sword from his back and started to swing at Nemu, who was still dodging with ease.

"How are you able to do this" asked Kimimaro "are you, stronger then that other girl"

Nemu shrugged her shoulder

"I just feel the move coming, Toph is a tickly little girl that loves the earth, so long as you walk on it…I can accurately predict what you're gonna do" said Nemu

"Toph, your Zanpakutō I presume?" said Kimimaro, looking down at the Grieves Edge's on her feet.

"Yes, you presume correctly, she helps me feel the vibration in the earth" said Nemu, then smirk "she also lets me do this"

Nemu stomped her foot and caused the ground to rip open, Kimimaro jumped backwards to escape the opening, but a rock shot up and made him lose his footing, Kimimaro quickly recovered, but was thrown off again by other rock. Kimimaro started to fall into the opening, Nemu closed it behind him, she never saw him use his curse mark.

"**HEY, he's still alive… CRUSH HIM**" yelled Toph

Nemu nodded her head, she used what Toph though her and clinched her fist, compressing the earth. A large bone shot out of the dirt, and Kimimaro pulled himself out, he cracked his neck and charged at Nemu, as soon as he got close enough he jumped up in the air and flew towards her. Nemu stomped her foot again and created rock pillars to shoot up and try to hit Kimimaro, to throw him off, but his curse mark gave him the strength to destroy her pillars with one swing. With Kimimaro still approaching Nemu threw up a wall to shield her, Kimimaro cut it down in a heartbeat, the blast from the attack knocked Nemu back.

"FOR LORD OROCHIMARU" yelled Kimimaro, ready to stab Nemu

"**Bury him in Sand, Shukaku**" said a voice

Sand slammed into Kimimaro's chest and pushed him away from Nemu, giving her time to stand up, she turned to thank her savior, Gaara, the interim Kazekage.

"Thank you" said Nemu, looking at his sword

Gaara was holding a very rare weapon, it was none like that world as see, it was… oh, Hinata had it to where Shukaku's release was a shovel with sharpened edges.

**"Humph, I will not help you, I refuse to help you**" said the Shukaku

"Do it or I use you to clean the stables, all 200 of them" said Gaara

"**I'll be good**" cried Shukaku

Gaara smiled and lifted his Zanpakutō and twirled it above his head, sand started to rush to the sword and followed the movement, then in an instant Gaara pointed the Zanpakutō at Kimimaro.

"**Hardened Sand Drill**" yelled Gaara

The sand forming into a drill and shot out at Kimimaro, then drill pierce into Kimimaro's skin and started to drill at him, then with a flick of the wrist it wrapped around him.

**"Sand Coffin**" said Gaara.

At that moment Nemu pitched in, to large bolder slammed into Kimimaro just as Gaara closed his fist.

"**ROCK CRUSHER/ SAND BURIAL**" said Nemu/Gaara

There was an eerie silent, both Nemu and Gaara looked at each other.

"Ya ever get the feeling something really bad is about to happen" said Nemu

Gaara nodded his head, just as the two boulders crumbled and turned to dust, Kimimaro enter his second curse form, he looked up at the two and cracked his neck.

"Are you ready for one of the biggest, and longest fight this fan-fiction as even seen" said Kimimaro

Nemu and Gaara nodded their heads and got ready. Kimimaro to one step forward… then stopped, and stood still. Moments past and nothing happened, both Gaara and Nemu glanced at each other, Gaara clear his throat.

"Uh… are you gonna attack us?" asked Gaara

No response

"Hello" said Gaara

Nemu stepped forward and approached Kimimaro, she stopped in front of him and tapped him.

"He's dead" said Nemu

"WHAT?" said Gaara

"**Dude, are you telling me you didn't notic**e?" said Toph "**I mean he was so weak and pitiful with his attacks"**

**"Yeah even I knew he was sick" **said Shukaku.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" yelled Nemu/Gaara to there Zanpakutō's

"**Ya didn't ask**" said Toph/Shukaku

=== Hinata ===

Hinata ran up the statue of the first Hokage at the valley of the ends, she reached the head and saw Sasuke standing on the head of Madara.

_' Fall! '_

"SASUKE" screamed Hinata

Sasuke stop walking, he turned his head and faced Hinata… his curse mark was partially active.

_' Now the dark begins to rise ' _

"Ah, if it ain't the leafs little hero, come to bring me back?" mocked Sasuke

_ ' Save your breath it's far from over '_

Hinata pulled Shiroi Ōkami, still in shikai off her waist.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will return to the leaf at once" ordered Hinata, pointing her sword at Sasuke

"And if I say no?" said Sasuke

"Then by order of Lady Tsunade, you must die" said Hinata

_ ' Leave the lost and dead behind_

_ Now's your chance to run for cover '_

Sasuke just grinned at Hinata, he readied himself as his curse mark flowed over his face.

"We'll just see about that" said Sasuke, flashing behind Hinata.

Hinata spun around to see Sasuke already in full swing, it was too late to do anything, Sasuke's leg connected with her face and knocked her off the statue and into the deep canyon.

_ ' I don't want to change the world_

_ I just want to leave it colder '_

Hinata spun herself around and gripped Shiroi Ōkami tightly, she pointed her sword up to Sasuke, who was now perusing her.

"**Shiroi kibatte**" yelled Hinata, swinging her sword

Giant reishi shaped fangs shot out of her sword and charged at Sasuke, Sasuke pulled out two kunai and used them to block and deflect the attack. Thou her attack failed it gave her time to land and ready herself, Hinata went thought one handed signs and puffed out her cheeks.

_ ' Light the fuse and burn it up_

_ Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_ All is lost again, but I'm not giving in '_

"**FIRE BALL JUTSU**" yelled Hinata, spewing fire out of her mouth

The fire ball barreled at Sasuke, it didn't faze him one bit, Sasuke pulled back his arms and charged it will lightning.

"**CHIDORI**" yelled Sasuke, charging the fire ball, and puncturing it

Sasuke landed right in found of Hinata, his other hand also charged with lightning.

'_SHIT_' thought Hinata

"**DOUBLE**" yelled Sasuke, lunging forward and hitting Hinata in the chest

_ ' I will not bow, I will not break_

_ I will shut the world away '_

Hinata coughed up blood as the Chidori hit her, thankfully it didn't hit a vital. Hinata quickly sent wind and lightning chakra into her.

"**S-SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata

_ ' I will not fall, I will not fade_

_ I will take your breath away '_

Hinata flashed away from Sasuke, getting some distant, then started to run circles around him, creating clones and after images.

_' I will not bow, I will not break_

_ I will shut the world away '_

"You fool, are you forgetting who I am" said Sasuke, whipping around, his eyes blazing "**Sharingan**"

Sasuke looked around and started to see thought Hinata's tick, Sasuke waited for the right moment to act. Hinata, her clones and after images all charged at Sasuke, Sasuke didn't bother with the after images, he popped the clones, then he grabbed Hinata's sword from her. Then his curse mark active he wasn't the weak Sasuke everyone knew, he was much stronger, he was now in league with Hinata

_' I will not fall, I will not fade_

_ I will take your breath away '_

Sasuke used her free hand and punched Hinata in her wound, the intense pain made Hinata let go of Shiroi ōkami, then in an instance, he throw it in the air, where in fell back to earth and imbedded into the valley floor

_' Fall! ' _

Hinata growled and flashed away from Sasuke, the only place she could go thou is back atop the statue, once she exited her flash step she was shocked to see Sasuke had beat her to the statue. Sasuke grinned at the shocked look on her face, then laughed

"This power, this POWER" laughed Sasuke

_' Watch the end through dying eyes_

_ Now the dark is taking over ' _

Sasuke grinned evilly at Hinata, his eyes… they were so dark and cold, and the power flowing off of him, it was like nothing she ever felt, he was stronger then Kenpachi… Byakuya… even the Shukaku.

_ ' Show me where forever dies_

_ Take the fall and run to heaven_

_ All is lost again, but I'm not giving in '_

Hinata quickly reached for Zabimaru as she jumped out of the way of Sasuke's attack, she jumped back and ran her hand over the blade.

"**ROAR, ZABIMARU**" yelled Hinata

_ ' I will not bow, I will not break_

_ I will shut the world away '_

Sasuke tilted his head at Hinata, then smirked.

"You still wish to fight, after I showed you what I could do?" asked Sasuke

Hinata just growled, she swung Zabimaru at Sasuke, it wrapped around him tightly.

"What, you're gonna tie me up?" said Sasuke

"Good Bye" said Hinata, giving it a hard tug

Zabimaru ripped into Sasuke deeply, making him howl in pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU" scream Sasuke

_' I will not fall, I will not fade_

_ I will take your breath away '_

Sasuke charged up his hands with lighting, making in dance all around him… Hinata just grinned and went thought hand signs. A small orb of wind formed in her hand and she chucked it at Sasuke

"**WIND STYLE: WIND ORB**" yelled Hinata

_ ' And I'll survive, paranoid _

_ I have lost the will to change '_

Sasuke howled in pain as his own lightning started to hurt him, his eyes filled with anger as he stared daggers at Hinata, he started to run thought more hand signs. Hinata ran up to stop him, but she was stopped then his foot slammed into her face.

_' And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_ I will shut the world away '_

Sasuke stopped on the last hand-sign and took aim toward the… wait, why are you aiming up

"**FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU"** yelled Sasuke, the massive fire ball flew up into the air

_' I will not bow, I will not break_

_ I will shut the world away_

_ I will not fall, I will not fade_

_ I will take your breath away '_

Storm clouds rapidly started to form, Sasuke rose his hand into the air and started to channel lighting chakra into his hand.

"**CHIDORI**" yelled Sasuke, getting stuck by a lightning bolt, fueling his Chidori "**10,000 VOLTS**"

_ ' And I'll survive, paranoid _

_ I have lost the will to change_

_ And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_ I will shut the world away '_

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and awe, using natural lightning, its fucking insane to try an control that power, not only that, it would be insane to let someone like Sasuke, be allowed to use that jutsu.

_' I will not bow, I will not break_

_ I will shut the world away_

_ I will not fall, I will not fade_

_ I will take your breath away '_

Sasuke lunged at Hinata at started to stab at her with his lighting fueled hands, Hinata was have great difficulty dodging the attacks, not cause Sasuke was faster, it was because off all the lightning strikes, the loud noise and the blinding light greatly interfered and messed with her senses, that an Hinata was terrified of lightning

_ ' And I'll survive, paranoid _

_ I have lost the will to change '_

"What's wrong? Is the big bad Hinata scared of lightning?" mocked Sasuke, quickly reaching out during a lightning flash.

Sasuke pulled Zabimaru away from Hinata and like last time, tossed her sword into at air, where it fell do the earth and imbedded in the ground, to the hilt, right next to Shiroi Ōkami. Sasuke then pulled back his lightning coded fist and drilled Hinata in the face, sending her flying into the statue of Madara, kicking up dust

_' And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_ I will shut the world away '_

"You can't beat me, I'm stronger then you ever where" yelled Sasuke "GIVE UP"

_' I will not! '_

"**WOLF STYLE**" yelled Hinata, bursting from the dust and barred at Sasuke, her fist balled up.

Hinata's fist slammed into Sasuke face, and it did nothing. Sasuke's curse mark started to glow as he entered curse mark level 2.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sasuke, using his right wing and smacking Hinata off the statue.

_' I will not bow, I will not break_

_ I will shut the world away '_

As Hinata started to fall she looked up to see Sasuke hovering over her, he twist around and swung his leg down into Hinata's stomach.

"**BARRAGE OF LIONS**" yelled Sasuke

The force from the kick made Hinata gasp in pain, she clinched her eyes shut as the pain ripped thought her body, then she got other kick, and other, and other. The forces from the kick dislodge Zangetsu from his holder and like the other, fell into the ground, next to there others and went to the hilt, while Hinata feel into the water, where she started to get washed away.

_ ' I will not fall, I will not fade_

_ I will take your breath away '_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and groaned, she was in some deep shit… he was to strong, there no why for her to get an attack in.

"**You fool, you need me**" said Atanih "**just admit it**"

'_Shut up you bitch, I want nothing to do with you'_ thought Hinata

"**So you choice to die, the give me control**" asked Atanih

'_Yup_' thought Hinata, groaning in pain

_ ' And I'll survive, paranoid_

_ I have lost the will to change '_

"**Look, just use my power… you need it, just take it**" yelled Atanih **"I promise I won't control you this time**"

No response

"**PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE**" cried Atanih

_' And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_ I will shut the world away '_

'_fine, but after this I want you out of my life'_ thought Hinata, thou she know Atanih would always be there, awaiting for any show of weakness.

Atanih's power started to wash over Hinata.

_' I will not bow, I will not break_

_ I will shut the world away '_

Sasuke was walking on the water, towards Orochimaru's hide out…then he felt a pulse of chakra, he looked behind him to see Hinata standing near her swords, her back was hunched as the power bubbled around her

"You just don't give up do you" said Sasuke, stepping forward… then frozen in fear, her gaze… it was… was… filled with such evil

_ ' I will not fall, I will not fade_

_ I will take your breath away '_

Hinata arched her back and let out a ear piercing howl as the dark power she so hated to use washed over her, she threw her arms down and howled even louder as her mask formed.

'_What the hell… w-what the fuck is she'_ thought Sasuke, feeling a other pulse and flinched at what he saw

_ ' And I'll survive, paranoid _

_ I have lost the will to change '_

For a second he thought he saw… no it could have be that, but could it… is Hinata… is she… could she be… the Jūbi, the legendary 10 tailed demon, no she couldn't be, it was defeated an over 100 years ago.

_ ' And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_ I will shut the world away '_

Hinata opened up her hand and Zangetsu was pulled to her, it ripped out of the ground and Hinata swung her sword with amazing force, the head on Madara's statue fell off.

'_s-she's a monster'_ thought Sasuke staring at her

_' I will not bow'_

**"BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata

_' I will not break '_

"**TENSA ZANGETSU**" yelled Hinata

_' I will shut the world away_

_ I will not fall, I will not fade '_

Hinata charged at Sasuke and slashed at him, sending him flying back, and onto his back. Hinata jumped high into the air and held her sword up, it was stuck by a massive bolt of lightning, she fell back down and rammed the lightning cloaked Zangetsu into Sasuke chest, killing him instantly. Hinata pulled Zangetsu out of his chest and sighed, she leaned down and ran her hand over his face, closing his eyes

_ I will take your breath away_

Hinata put her hands together and prayed to Kami, that Sasuke may find peace in his next life, one without anger or hatred

_ Fall!_

Hinata looked up to the sky to see the clouds clearing, she reached up and pulled of her hollow mask, and watched as it fated away. Hinata walked over to her other Zanpakuto's and pulled them from the ground, then flashed to the top of the valley, then she stared her way home.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT" screamed the 'blood' coverd sasuke

The filing stopped and the movie set was once again visible, Sasuke got up and wiped the fake blood of his shirt, he stormed over to Moka McDowell who was calmly sipping on some sake.

"Moka, what the fuck… my contract said I was gonna be in the fic till the end" yelled Sasuke "I was supposed to play a big part in the upcoming chapters"

Moka looked over and waved it off.

"Quit your bitching, yes I killed you off" said Moka, digging thought her drawer "because you have a 'NEW' role"

Moka found what she was looking for and handed Sasuke the scripted, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scanned it over… then grinned, he looked up at Moka, happiness all over his face

"You like?" asked Moka, pulling out her cigarette

"Yes, very much" said Sasuke

"Good, now get" said Moka lighting up her cig.

Sasuke nodded his head and ran back to where he was, he reassumed his death position.

"ACTION" yelled Moka

=== unknown location ===

A figure awoke in a white desert, it didn't know how it got there, or who it was. The figure started to walk around till it found a pound, the figure went to get a drink and saw its self, a white panther, the panther started to lap at the water, trying to make since of how it got here… the camera zoomed out and away from him, then focused on something interesting… a tattoo on the panther, one that read 'Hinata's Bitch'


	46. Hinata is LEAVING?

=== Unknown location ===

In a dark an dingy cave stood a very odd statue with a lot of eyes, and two normal hands, standing on each finger, saving one, stood rogue ninja, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"My, it's been a long since we all got together in person" said the one with orange hair and weird piercings "would you not agree?"

"whatever, can we wrap this up… I was about to get a good lead to find the only person in history to get a SSSS rank in the bingo book, you know how much MONEY I would have made" growled the one with odd colored eyes.

"Money money money, is that all you fucking care about you greed old fuck" growled one with silver hair

"One of these days Hidan, one of these day… DANG ZOOM, STRAIGHT TO THE MOTHER FUCKING MOON" yelled the one with odd colored eyes.

"OH YEAH, BRING KAKUZU" yelled Hidan

"BE SILENT" yelled the one with orange hair and weird piercings

The two flinched and nodded their heads

"y-yes Pain-Sama" said the two

"Man, you two are losers, you still bicker like kid, hm" said one with long blond hair "me and Sasori, we be best buds, right buddy, hm"

Everyone looked over to Sasori, who was a giant… scorpion?

"How many times most I tell you Deidara, I ain't your friend" growled Sasori

"Hey, Sasori… what would I be if I was your flower before blooming? hm" asked Deidara

"What?" asked Sasori

"What would I be if I was your flower before blooming? hm" asked Deidara

Sasori thought for a second, then spoke

"Your my bud" answered Sasori, walking right into it

"I LOVE IT THEN YA CALL ME BUD, hm" said Deidara with a grin

"I hate you so fucking much" said Sasori

"You better sleep with one eye open Deidara, Sasori might gut ya in your sleep" said the plant-like ninja "**I'd love to see the crimson geyser shooting from your neck then he dose**"

"This is why I hate men" sighed the blue hair kunoichi "there so stupid, always bickering, always fighting"

"ah, don't be that way baby, you know ya want to see my two penius " said a blue scaled ninja

"Kisame you shark skinned freak you stay away from me" growled the blue haired kunoichi

"aw, come on baby" said Kisame

"Kisame, just leave Konan alone… you know the only penius she'll ever touch is one on a girl" said a black hair ninja, with the… only shit, the Sharingan.

"Did I ask for your opinion Itachi, NO, I don't think I DID" growled Kisame, gripping his sword

"You fool, do you wish to living in your own personal hell?" asked Itachi, looking over at Kisame, his Sharingan changing into a different one.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU" yelled Pain, causing everyone to look over at him "I DID NOT BRING YOU ALL HERE TO FIGHT, I CALLED YOU ALL HERE TO REPORT ANY NEW INFO ON THE JINCHUURIKI"

The group looked around at each other, not wanting to talk.

"WELL, ANYTHING?" yelled Pain

"Well… the one tail might be a little hard to get to now, hm" said Deidara

"How so?" asked Pain

"My information network as informed me, that a Genin by the name of Hinata Inuzuka, somehow sealed it in a dagger" said Sasori whipping his tail around "the one call Gaara is no longer a host"

"Hinata Inuzuka you say?" said Kakuzu "huh, what coincidence, she's also as relocated the seven tails to her village"

"How did a Genin do that?" asked Kisame

"She was a Chuunin then she did it, she must have got promoted after Sasori got his info" said Kakuzu

"So, Hinata Inuzuka as interfered with not one, but two Jinchuuriki" said Konan

"Make that three, her mother was the care give her to the nine tails, the two are said to be like sisters" said Itachi

"Ok, what about everyone else, anything interfering with your Jinchuuriki hunting" asked Pain

Everyone else shook their head, there were no problems keeping track of their Jinchuuriki.

"Is there anything of importance before we go" asked Pain

The plant ninja swallowed a lump, and then he pulled out a small recorder.

"Yeah I got some info for Itachi" said plant-ninja, tossing the recorder to Itachi "**hehehe, enjoy**"

After Itachi caught the recorder he looks over to see him missing.

"What's Zetsu's hurry?" asked Itachi, then played the recorder.

"Hinata Inuzuka killed you brother" came Zetsu's voice "**looks like you truly are the last Uchiha now**"

Itachi's eyes quickly flared with anger, her spun around and hurled the recorder agents the stone wall, then let out a scream of anger, before flashing off, leaving the other confused.

=== Hospital ===

Hinata was getting some medical treatment from a nurse, then the door few open and the elder's walked in.

"Lucky me, the elders have visited me in the hospital" said Hinata dryly.

'_Like mother, like daughter'_ thought Koharu with a sneer

"What do you want, here to bitch at me for killing Sasuke" snarled Hinata

"Young lady, you will hold you tongue then talking to use" yelled Homura

Hinata stuck out her tongue and grabbed it.

"Yo min lie dis" said Hinata

"You little wise ass" snapped Homura

Hinata let go of her tongue and grinned.

"Only for you" mocked Hinata, turning her head.

"Little girl, you are on thin ice, first you assault Sasuke during the exam and now you just informed Tsunade you kill him" said Koharu "that is not how you treat a comrade"

The room was flooded with intense power, the nurse healing Hinata screamed in pain as the chakra burnt her hands, sending her running out of the room. Homura and Koharu were on their knees, looking up at Hinata who was scowling.

"**SHUT UP**" scream Hinata, scattering the window "**EVEN IN DEATH HE STILL GET HIS ASS KISSED BY YOU FUCKING FOOL**"

Hinata's power rattled the room and hospital, Hinata started to become shrouded in her dark chakra as she glared at the elders. Her anger blinding her to the fact that Atanih was trying to take over.

"**SASUKE TREATED EVERYONE, EVERYONE LIKE SHIT, YET YOU NEVER CALLED HIM ON IT**" yelled Hinata, her mask starting to form.

"h-h-he is an Uchiha" said Homura

"**WHO THE FUCK CARES**" yelled Hinata

"h-his clan help build the village" said Koharu

Hinata's eye filled with more rage, she stomped her foot and shook the hospital and cracked the floor and wall in her room.

"**SO DID TSUNADE'S**" screamed Hinata, her mask was about to fully form.

Hinata was stuck upside the head, knocking her out, and shattering her mask… the council looked up to see Kisuke Urahara, panting hard.

"That was to close, she almost went hollow" panted Kisuke

The two elder stood up and wiped the sweat from their faces. They watched as Kisuke bent down and picked up the girl, then with a tip of his hat… he flashed away.

=== Council room===

"Lady Tsunade, this is for the good of the village" said Koharu

Tsunade scowled as she listened to the elder.

"She is a monster" Homura "she must be exiled at once"

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER" yelled Tsume slamming her hand on the table "you kick her out, an my family goes with her"

"So we loss the Inuzuka clan, so what" said Homura

"Elders…I think it'd be more then that" said Shikaku, head of the Nara clan

"How so?" asked Koharu

"If you cast out Hinata, not only will her clan leave… but those who have allied themselves with Hinata will also leave" said Shikaku

"Not like she's that popular… is she?" said Koharu

"Tsume… surly you'd know of Hinata's ally's, name them off" said Tsunade

"Well, she did help the interim Kazekage, so I guess the sand is allied with her, there Anko, Mononoke, so her follower would leave with her, Sakura, Ino, she made a lot of friend in the soul society, let see… Tatsuki and her workers, Ayame and her father… Haku and Naru, then there'd be Naru's friends" said Tsume

"You see, if you cast out Hinata, the leaf would suffer a massive loss" said Shikaku

"As sad as that is it can't be helped, Hinata is far to dangerous to stay here, her power is to unstable" said Homura

"Then why not just send her away, till she is" said Kisuke, walking into the meeting

"You there, civilian, how dare you enter this room" yelled Koharu

"At ease" said Tsunade "he is welcome here, Kisuke… how to you purpose she get control of that power?"

"hehe… well, I know a few people just like her" said Kisuke

"Before we get into this, I have a question… where is Hinata?" asked Tsunade

=== Urahara shop ===

"Is this real necessary?" asked Hinata.

Hinata was on her knees and had a large turtle shell on her back, 9 pine where lodged into the back of it and keeping Hinata immobilized

"sorry Hinata, Kisuke's order" said Ururu, sitting by Hinata

Jinta walked into the room and was holding a broom, he angrily shook it.

"Ururu, you lazy bitch… go sweep" said Jinta.

Ururu glared at Jinta and stood up, she walked over to him and went nose to nose with him, making him tremble. Ururu quickly moved her hand up to the broom and made Jinta flinch, Ururu grinned and then punched him in the shoulder twice.

"two for filching, puss" said Ururu, pulling the broom from him and going to do her job.

Jinta stood there rubbing his shoulder, hating that Hinata gave Ururu confidence.

=== Council room ===

"so, Hinata is a… what did you call it, a Visored ?" said Tsunade

"sadly yes, she is… it happened back in wave" said Kisuke "and each time she uses her hollow powers, she becomes more and more unstable"

"how many times as she used it" asked Tsume.

Kisuke closed his eyes and started to think of all the times he felt a dark pulse

"8 times…and each getting more powerful, if she doesn't make her hollow submit soon… she'll become the next" started Kisuke.

"That's not gonna happen" said Sui-Feng entering, interrupting Kisuke. "Where will Hinata be traveling to?"

"Sui-Feng you can't be serious" yelled Tsume

Sui-Feng looked up at Tsume, reviling her red and puffy eyes.

"I am, Tsume… if Hinata doesn't get help in taming her inner hollow, she'll level the village" said Sui-Feng "she needs help from other Visored"

"Yup, and the best there is to… that why Hinata will be going to the land of fire capital" said Kisuke

=== hours later ===

Hinata was informed of what was to be, thou she didn't like the idea of leaving… she knew that she had to. Hinata finished packing her bag belongings and sat on her bed, then let out a sigh, the part she really hated about her trip… was she was told she can't come back till she finishes her training. Hinata flopped back on her bed and thought of other things… how she's miss her family, her girls, the upcoming Jonin exam… Ayame's ramen, everything.

"m-mama" cried a voice

Hinata looked over to see Fū, rubbing her eyes and sniffing.

"No go, no go" cried Fū, running up to Hinata and hugging her. "no leave, stay with"

Hinata started to tear up, she held and hugged her foster child, yes… Hinata adopted her, Fū only trusted Hinata, every time someone else tried to come near her she screamed and cried, even if they were under a transformation jutsu.

"Fū I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you" said Hinata, closing her eyes, then opening them "and I won't"

=== Council room ===

"You have some nerve making that demand" said Homura

"The 7-tailed is not leaving the village" said Koharu

Hinata gave the elders a dull look, and then popped her neck.

"She goes" said Hinata "or I stay, your choice"

"That thing is a Jinchuuriki" said Homura, then was struck upside the head by a rock

"That THING, as you so call it, is MY DAUGHTER" yelled Hinata "SHE IS COMING WITH ME"

"She will not" said Koharu "she is a leaf ninja, and as the elder we can decide where…why are you smiling?"

Hinata grinned and snickered

"I never registered her as a ninja" said Hinata "she's just a civilian"

The elder groaned and palmed there faced, it was out of there control. Hinata just grinned and snickered and flashed the elders a peace sign, then flipped them off as she returned to her home.

=== Konoha Cemetery ===

Hinata and Fū where walking up the steps to Rin Inuzuka's grave, she was the Aunt Hinata never go to meet, she died during the 3rd Ninja War, from what Tsume said, Hinata was just like her… she was unable to bound with a dog, and sadly… was cast out of the clan by her father after he marked her with two rectangular purple markings on each of her cheeks. Hinata started to walk down the row of graves and started to approach Rin, Tsume told Hinata to ask for Rin protection during her travel.

"Mama, why here" said Fū

Hinata looked down and smiled at Fū

"We're here to pay our respects to Aunt Rin" said Hinata, looking up to see Kakashi, prying at her grave

Hinata let out a low growl, Tsume told Hinata, Kakashi was the reason she'd never get to see Rin… because Kakashi killed her.

"Get away from Rin's grave you son of a bitch" growled Hinata

Kakashi looked over, then stepped away from Rin's grave.

"I'm sorry" said Kakashi

Hinata just held up her hand, then pointed for him to leave, Kakashi knowing his apology would be falling on death ears and ears that don't care to hear, left. Hinata watched as Kakashi walked out of the cemetery, before she walked over and stood in front of Rin's grave. Hinata closed her eyes as she put her hands together and started to pry, Fū looked up at her foster mother and mimicked her. Rin's sprit appeared before Hinata and Fū and smiled at the two, Fū who was bored with prying and opened her eyes, then they widened as she saw Rin. Rin reached out and gently rubbed Fū's cheek, then vanished, leaving Fū confused. Hinata opened her eyes and looked down at Fū, then smiled.

"hehe, something wrong sweetie? Did ya see a ghost" asked Hinata

Fū just looked up at Hinata, she gave her an open mouth smile… then she started to spit up.

"AW FŪ" yelled Hinata, pulling out a rag to clean her.

=== hours later ===

Hinata was standing at the village gate, waiting for her ride/mission, there was a caravan fixing to leave the leaf and it planned to stop in the land of fire capital at one point, so seeing how she was heading there herself… she might as well protect it, that and Fū gets motion sickness during flash step. Hinata had already had her tearful good byes with all her friends, it was sadder then she told Zazie she was leaving for a long time, it nearly broke her heart. Hinata let out a groan as waited, it was taking forever, she looked over to see a hooded man the size of the fucking hulk, standing at the gate, next to him was a large aquarium with a large fish thing in it.

"The hell kinda fish is that" asked Hinata

The man looked down at the fish, that seemed too glared back at him, its mouth moved as if it said something. The man looked over at Hinata and grinned, his large canine like teeth shined.

"It's a new breed I've been working on" said the man "I call it, Dork Fish"

Hinata scratched her head and looked at the fish, watching as the thing seemed to grumble about its name.

"Sounds lame" said Hinata "Gokuaku Hohoemi, now that's a cool name"

The fish swished its tail around as if it was pleased with the name given to it, the thing even stuck its tongue out at the man, who started to shake his fist out it.

"Knock it off or I'm gonna cook you over an open flame" growled the man.

=== Hours Later ===

Hinata was walking beside the wagon Fū was resting in… she had apparently grown fond of the large dog man and was snuggling up to him, Hinata sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that man" said Hinata "she just… very childlike"

The dog held up his hand and waved it off, as much as he hated it, he didn't draw attention to himself by making a fuse.

"it's fine… I don't mind" said the man "I just wish she's stop callin me 'Fuwafuwa Koinu'"

Again Hinata sweat dropped and rubbed her head.

"s-sorry" said Hinata, then looked ahead, then turned back "gonna scout the front, thanks for helping with her"

Hinata jumped ahead, leaving the Dog and Fish with Fū. The fish poked his head out of his tank and shook his head.

"I've lost what little respect I had for you" said the fish "letting a little girl cuddle you like that"

The dog turned to the fish and watched as he went back into the water, the dog grabbed him by the throat and pulled him out of the water and watched him gasp for air…er water.

"Look here you, you think I like it, NO, I don't" growled the Dog "but what choice do I have, Fū is a Jinchuuriki, I don't wanna anger her"

"Fū? Your calling her by name, you're getting attached" said the fish

The pulled back his fist and got ready to punch the fish, then hear a small yawn… he quickly dropped the fish and looked down to see Fu snuggling closer.

"Fuwafuwa Koinu" mumbled Fū in her sleep

The dog looked down at the girl and cracked a smile, then gently rubbed her head, then noticed the fish grinning at him, as to switch he wipe that grin of his face by slamming his fist onto the fishes head.

=== Valley of the End ===

Sasuke Uchiha's was laying a hole in the ground, not much as change since his death… well, there is one thing… his eyes were gone. Dirt was pushed onto his body, burying him, his burrier was non-other than his brother Itachi. Itachi was covering his eyes and crying over his brother death, then he grinned and started to laugh.

"Sasuke… my precious little brother, I will destroy that bitch for killing you" said Itachi, pulling his hand away from his face and looking at the readers, he's eyes changed to the Sharingan, then to the Sharingan he tried to use on Kisame… then to another one, then darkness surrounded his face, cutting out all light… all but, his NEW Sharingan "I'm coming for you, Hinata Inuzuka"

(**Contest: Itachi as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan … but what does it look like? Well I'm holding a contest, to see who can draw the best Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan for Itachi, winner gets to diside the power of their creation. Send link to my Deviantart account)**


	47. Ino's Dream Girl

It was a peaceful night at the Yamanaka house, Ino was home alone tonight, her mother hanging out with her friends, while her father was away on a mission, so Ino was to spend a lonely night at home

"Ah" came a moan "hmmm"

Or is she?

=== Ino's Room ===

Ino was sitting on her bed, kissing the neck of an 18 year old girl, the girl was blushing deeply and clamped her eyes shut, her long black hair draped over her shoulders

"t-this feels so good" moaned the girl "ahhhhhh"

Ino smiled as she slid her hand down her this shy girl's blue kimono, and opened it up, letting her C-Cup breast fall out. Ino moved her mouth the girl's nipple and teased her by licking it, and then she gently took her nipple into her mouth and sucked. Ino looked up at the girl, and grinned as she saw the cute look on her girls face, then gently bite down on her nipple and tugged softly, earning her another moan. Ino pulled away from her nipple and opened her kimono up some more, then started to trail kisses down her belly, again Ino looked up and saw the older girl blushed madly at her. Ino grinned and her, then quickly opened up the last of her kimono and reviling her light blue panties, Ino smiled and started to pull them down, reviling the girl's wet cunt. Ino lend down ready to lick it, ready to please her lover.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Ino jumped out from under her covers, covered in sweet, she looked under her cover to see her panties soaking wet and sticky with cum. She dropped her covers and held her head, then hit the alarm clock.

'_Why do I keep dreaming about her?_' thought Ino, thinking about her dream '_I've never meet her before, so why do I dream of her?'_

Ino shook her head and got up out of her bed, and dressed. She went over to her window and opened it, looking out the window and towards the gates, then she sighed. It's been a week since Hinata left for training, a week since her dreams started. Ino shook the thought from her head and got the rest of her gear on, then took off to her Sensei's house, to get some training in.

=== Training ground, 3 hours later ===

Sui-Feng easily dodges a punch from Ino, then she spun around and aims to kick Ino in the ribs, using her full bringer armor, Ino blocked the attack and grabbed onto her leg. Ino snicker much like Hinata would is she did this, Sui-Feng just smirked and used Ino hold for leverage, then kicked her in the neck and sending her to the ground.

"Don't get cocky just because you caught my attack" said Sui-Feng, looking up at the sky "let's call it a day"

Ino nodded her head, and was helped up by Sui-Feng

"You're improving, but you're still a little slow… tomorrow we'll train with Ururu" said Sui-Feng, then flashed away.

Ino popped popper her back and then her neck, her tummy let out a low grumble.

"Ramen Time" said Ino, rubbing her hands together

=== Ichiraku Ramen ===

Ino polished off her third bowl of ramen, and pat her tummy.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff" said Ino.

Ayame smiled and picked up Ino's bowl, she entered the kitchen to clean them. Out of the corner of Ino's eye she saw movement, then she looked over at what she saw… the girl from her dream, walking right past the shop. Ino quickly pulled money out of her pocket and put it on the table, then took off.

"Thank for the food Ayame" yelled Ino, pursuing the girl

Ayame popped her head out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged her shoulder and went back to work.

Ino ran down the street and started franticly look around for the girl, she turned around and saw her walking in direction of the Hokage tower. Ino ran up to her as fast as she could.

"h-hey, wait" yelled Ino

The girl turned around, and her face turned bright red, then without a seconds hesitation, ran away from Ino as fast as she could, leaving Ino in the dust. Ino just tilted her head and scratched it.

"Was it something I said?" said Ino

=== that night ===

Ino was in her room undressing for the night, Ino let her dress slip of… then a pair of arms wrapped around her, Ino looked back and blushed, it was her 'dream girl'. Ino felt her neck get kissed, she couldn't help but moan, she felt the girl slowly make their way down to her pussy and rubbed at her clit. Ino bit her lip and blushed as her 'dream girl' pinched.

"Dose this please you?" asked 'dream girl', licking Ino's ear "or maybe, you'll like this"

'dream girl' got in front of Ino and dropped to her knees, then started to eat out Ino's cunt. Ino moaned loudly as the girl from her dreams started to slurp at her pussy, Ino watched as her ass wagged around in the mirror, and saw how wet her cunt was, Ino smiled and ran thought hand signs.

"**Futanari no Jutsu**" said Ino, growing a cock

Ino cock grow straight into 'dream girls' mouth, she was a little surprised by it, but she like it… she sucked it till it got nice and hard, then she pulled it out and stroked it.

"hmmm, I know where I want this to go" moaned 'dream girl'

'dream girl' turned around and flashed her ass to Ino, using her fingers to open up her pussy for Ino

"fuck me" moaned 'dream girl'

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Ino woke up from wet other intense wet dream, she checks under the cover to see, somehow she active the Futanari no Jutsu… might as well have some fun with it. Ino lay back on her back and ran her hand up her staff, shuttering in pleasure from her touch, she then gripped it and start to stroke her cock as fast as she could. Ino's cock twitched in her hand and shot out a blob of sperm, Ino move her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean of her own cream, then got dress and went out to find Sui-Feng.

=== Kisuke's Training Room ===

Ino was laying on her back, covered in sweat and wheezing for her… Ururu was sitting on her chest and smiled.

"I win" said Ururu

"D-damn… q-quick… s-style" wheezed Ino

=== Ichiraku Ramen ===

Ino finished her meal and paid for it, then began her search for the 'dream girl', she headed to the Hokage tower and began to look around for her, but didn't find her… Ino looked high and low for the girl, but nothing… Ino scratched her head and began to ponder, she gently tapped her head like that silly old bear did in her favorite child-hood books.

"Pondering pondering" Ino mumbled to herself

As Ino was pondering, she never noticed her 'dream girl' waking up behind her, said girl took a deep breath and tapped Ino. Ino turned around and pointed at her, making her blush.

"You're the girl from my dream" said Ino

'Dream girl' tilted her head, still blushing and looked away.

"You mean you've be have those weird dreams to, oh my… oh dear" said 'dream girl'

Ino shook her head a bit and stopped.

"Wait, you mean you've had the same dreams?" asked Ino "where you and me… fuck"

'Dream girl' nodded her head, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes nervously darted around checking to see if anyone heard her, no one did, thank goodness.

"shhhhhh" said the 'dream girl', putting a finger to her lips "you trying to tell the whole village"

Ino blushed and covered her mouth, she was right, this wasn't something she'd want everyone to know.

"I'm Hikari, Hikari Aino" said Hikari "what's your name"

Ino…my name is Ino Yamanaka" said Ino, with a small curtsy

Hikari curtsied back, the two stared at each other for a bit… then rubbed their heads.

"Sooo… *atem* i-I wonder why we've… h-had those dreams" said Hikari

Ino shrugged her shoulders, thou she would like to know to.

"Maybe I could help" said Kisuke, popping out of a trash can

The sudden appearance of Kisuke scared Ino and Hikari, then both spun around on their foot, Ino's left arm was cover in its black FullBringer armor, Hikari had similar armor on her right arm, the two punched him right in the face, giving him a broken nose, a black eye and a chipped tooth.

"Didn't hurt" said Kisuke, blood dripping from his mouth.

The two raised an eyebrow at him as he crawled out of the trash can, as if it was no big deal.

"Well?" said Ino

"Well what?" said Kisuke

Ino palmed her face and shook it

"You said you could help" said Hikari

"Oh yeah, hehe, I forgot" said Kisuke.

Ino and Hikari palmed their faces, how the hell do you forget something that fast.

"Would you just tell us" growled Ino

Kisuke hand up his hands and waved them.

"But of course, the reason your dreaming of each other is because of the power you have" said Kisuke

"Power? You mean this" said Hikari, holding up her right arm.

"Yes… Hikari, like Ino you are a FullBringer" said Kisuke "but the thing is, you two share the same power"

Ino and Hikari looked at each other, then back to Kisuke.

"So… are you saying we're related?" asked Ino

"No… you two ain't related" said Kisuke "hmmm, let's see, how can I explain this, without spoiling future chapters of bleach"

Kisuke rubbed his chin for a bit, then snapped his finger that might be it.

"ok, I think I have it… both of your mothers, went to a psychic while they were pregnant, the same psychic, and while she protecting the future, some of her powers, transfer to you guys" said Kisuke, then turned to the reader "and if that still spoiled things, I'd like to say… I'm sorry"

Ino and Hikari blinked a bit, that explains the powers, but not the dream

"Now, it is rare for two FullBringer to gain there power from the same source, but if it does happen, those two FullBringer around bound by fate to be together" said Kisuke.

Ino and Hikari blushed, bound by fate?

"But the dreams?" asked Hikari

"It's your power, you're probably having visions of the future" said Kisuke

"But…all I know how to do is move stuff" said Hikari, Ino also nodding her head.

"Ino… you fought Chad… didn't you?" asked Kisuke, getting a nod "tell me, did he use his power?"

Ino blinked a bit, then nodded her head

"Tell me, did he have other color arm?" asked Kisuke

Ino's eyes widend, he did… his white arm, he never used it on her… wait, then that mean.

"We have a second power?" asked Ino

Kisuke nodded his head.

"Yes" said Kisuke "and that power, I'm guessing, is the power to send images into the enemies mind"

"hehe, another power… whoa, so cool" said Ino then turned to Hikari, and blushed. "so… I guess, this is our first real meeting, s-should we, I don't know… get to know each other?"

Ino offered her hand to Hikari and smiled

"Come on, I know of a place that service some of the tastiest dango's on a stick" said Ino

Hikari smiled and took the younger girls hand, and let herself be escorted to the dango shop.

=== Dango Shop ==-

"Well let's see, I'm 145 cm tall, and I weigh 41 kg" said Hikari

Ino sweat dropped and looked at Hikari

"When I said tell me about yourself, I didn't mean that" said Ino, holding her face, holding in a laugh

"…oh" said Hikari, sticking out her tongue and gently hitting her own head. "well, what do you want to know?"

Ino shrugged her shoulder as she bit into her dumpling

"I don't know, I've never seen you around her, where are you from?" asked Ino

Hikari's eyes sadden, she wiped away a tear.

"I jeesh, look if it's something personal you don't have to tell me" said Ino

Hikari looked down at Ino, then shook her head.

"It's ok… m-maybe having someone to talk to about it, would help me get over it" said Hikari

=== Flash Back, Hidden Snow, days before Kazehana clan slaughter ===

A young Hikari was tossing a small teddy bear up and down in the air, giggling to herself as she caught it and hugged it. In the other room, her parent where in the other room, meeting with Doto Kazehana, he was asking them, members of the Aino clan, to help him kill his brother and all of his followers.

"You must be joking if you think we will help you" yelled her father "why would we help you destroy your own clan"

"Because my little brother is a fool, he hands out the family treasure to anyone who ask for a handout" said Doto, then slamming his hand down on the table "help me, and you be rewarded"

"Get out of my house" yelled Hikari's father "gets the hell out of my house you TRAITOR"

Doto frowned and shook his head, he started to head out the door, then he opened it, Nadare, Mizore and Fubuki where standing outsider waiting for them.

"Kill them" said Doto

They ran in to the building and started to fight with Hikari's father, then her mother ran in and started to assist her husband. Hikari was curious about the sound coming from the other room, she opened to door, and sadly… saw her parents get murder right be for her eyes. Fubuki looked over at Hikari, then noticed the other to snickering as they stepped closer, they LOVE little girls.

"You two go on, I'll handle the kid" said Fubuki darkly

"hehe, someone's blood thirsty today" said Nadare, leaving the bloody bodies in the room "let's go Mizore"

Mizore followed Nadare out of the house as Fubuki closed in on the frightened Hikari, sadness filled Fubuki's eyes, if she had known that they had a kid… she never would have suggested to Doto to ask them for help. Fubuki took Hikari's hand, who struggled to pull away, Fubuki hushed her.

"Look kid, I ain't gonna kill you… but it's not safe here" said Fubuki "dose your house have a secret exit?"

Hikari nodded her head as tears flowed down her check.

"Then run" said Fubuki "run away and never return"

Fubuki let go of Hikari, and she ran to her family's secret escape route, that lead far into the woods, Hikari ran thought the forest as fast as she could, and she never looked back.

=== flash back end ===

"Then after I reached the main land, I was as taken into an orphanage… sadly no one ever wanted me… so I lived there till I was 18, then by law… I had to leave, having nowhere to go, I just wonder around the country, I don't remember when it happened, but I passed out… then just a week ago I woke up" said Hikari "then I started to have dreams about you"

Ino was crying at hearing her sad past, how horrible to see your parents kill right before your eyes. Ino reach out and hugged her.

"That's so sad" cried Ino

Hikari smiled and hugged Ino back, it was touching that someone she doesn't even know, would care so much. Ino pulled away and was now sporting the 'Hinata/Naru' trademarked grin.

"So… I'm guessing yesterday, you were heading to Tsunade?" asked Ino

Hikari nodded, then pulled her headband out of her kimono.

"Yes… after I asked to join the village, she tested my strength, I'm a mid-Chuunin" said Hikari, rubbing her head "I guess I get my power naturally, cause I never really trained"

Ino nodded her head, and bit into other dango.

"So…do you know where everything is yet?" asked Ino

Hikari sweat dropped, she smiled and shook her head.

"N-no" said Hikari, then was suddenly grabbed.

"Come on, I'll show you around" said Ino

=== moments later, front gate ===

"I shall be your lovely tour guide this fine morning" said Ino, in a cute uniform "today we shall be touring Konoha"

Hikari raised and eyebrow, as did the guards at the gate. Hikari started to raise her hand, but was stopped by Ino

"Please hold all questions until the tour is over, thank you…" said Ino, then pointed the way "let's go"

=== hours later, night time ===

"And this is the last stop, and my most favorite spot in Konoha" said Ino, showing Hikari the massive field of flowers.

Hikari's eyes lit up as she ran out into the field like a little girl and spun around.

"So beautiful" yelled Hikari, then ran back to Ino and grabbed her. "Come on, come on"

Ino let the older girl pull her into the field, the two where carful to no complete crush the flowers under their feet, then they both sat down, and laid back and looked at the night sky.

"It so beautiful" said Hikari, watching the stars come out.

"Sure is" said Ino, but she was looking at Hikari

During the tour Ino quickly found herself falling for Hikari, she was so cute with everything she was shown, hell she nearly lost it then they went to the Inuzuka Compound, cause the puppy where getting there daily exercise, then there was Zazie with her tail… it took Karui and Sui-Feng 45 minutes to pry her off of Zazie.

Hikari quickly sat up as a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Ooooooooh, bibs, BIBS" yelled Hikari, closing her eyes tightly

Ino sat up and smiled at her, then unknown to her, her eyes started to glow.

_'I wish Ino would just take me here and now' _thought Hikari, Ino hearing it

Ino smiled, guess she can read minds with her power as well. Ino lend forward and kissed Hikari's cheek, getting her to squeak happily, she turned to Ino and was kissed again by Ino, this time on the lips. Hikari fell back into the flowers as Ino was making out with her.

'_Holy shit_' thought Hikari, loving every moment of Ino's lips '_my wish came true'_

Ino pulled away from her lips, and started to lick her neck and nibble at it, Ino's hand slipped under Hikari's kimono making her blush and moan, she started to tremble and bite her lip.

'_m-maybe I shouldn't have make that strong of a wish'_ thought Hikari, then moaned as she felt her nipples get wet.

Hikari looked down to see Ino gently sucking on her nipple while she needed the other one, she young and so skilled, Hikari couldn't help but moan again. Hikari arched her back then Ino bite down on her nipple and pulled up on it, Ino let go of it and watch as Hikari's breast bounced up and down. Ino started to open up Hikari's kimono more and started to travel kisses down her belly, then stopped right above her pussy, Ino looked up and smiled at her.

"Do you want me to?" asked Ino, seductively

Hikari nodded her head quickly, Ino smiled and slowly and teasingly pulled down Hikari's panties, then she leaded down and flicked her tough agents Hikari's clit, getting Hikari to moan yet again.

"P-please don't tease me" cried Hikari, actually crying.

Ino sweat dropped, and laughed to herself.

'_She is sooooo cute and innocent'_ thought Ino, looking down at Hikari's virgin pussy '_I'm soooo gonna love this'_

Ino leaned down and gave Hikari a nice slow lick up her pussy, Ino lick it up and down while rubbing her thighs. Hikari was in pure bliss, she just laid there and moaned, unable and unwilling to move as she was feeling to good. Ino pulled her hands away from her thighs and started to pull off her skirt, as she was still licking Hikari's cunt. Once free of her cloth Ino stopped licking and angled herself onto Hikari, so there pussy's where touching, the Ino started to rub.

Both girls moaned loudly, this was new to both of them, and it felt good. Ino moved up closer to Hikari's face and kissed her, letting the pussy juice that remained on her tongue to drip into Hikari's mouth. Hikari moaned and tried to dominate Ino at the moment, pushing her tongue into her mouth and rubbing it agents Ino's, Ino however wasn't gonna take that, she reached down and pinched Hikari's clit, making her submit in seconds, she was now Ino's submissive girl.

The two rubbed harder and harder agents each other till Hikari's eye widened.

"I f-feel weird, w-what's happening" moaned Hikari as she started to cum

Ino moaned as she felt the same, her pussy started to gush all over.

"Cumming, I'm cumming" moaned Ino

Ino smiled and lend into Hikari, then kissed her lips softly. Hikari moaned into the kiss and kissed back, she was on cloud 9. Ino moved up to her ear and licked it softly, then grinned.

"wanna have some Futa sex?" moaned Ino

Hikari blinked a bit, then looked over at Ino, then down to her crouch.

"Uh… you're a girl" said Hikari

Ino grinned and pulled away, she sat up on her knees and then went thought the hand-signs

"**Futanari No Jutsu**" said Ino, growing her 7 inch cock

Hikari's eye bulged, she slowly reach out and ran her finger down the base of Ino's cock, then inched closer and slid in her mouth. Taking Ino by surprise to how fast she started to suck.

"Hmmmm" moaned Hikari

Ino drooled as Hikari sucked her cock nice and hard, Ino moaned loudly and fell back onto the bed of flowers behind her, moaning and drooling from Hikari's sucking, how she swirled her tongue around her cock, and how fricking deep she was able to take it, she took it ALL in…BALLS included.

"Holy shit… I take it this isn't your first time" moaned Ino

Hikari pulled out and licked her lips, then shook her head.

"Yes it is, I'm a virgin" giggled Hikari

Ino's eyes widened, she tried to look up at Hikari, but failed.

"v-virgin… how, you're so skilled" moaned Ino

"I read a LOT of hentai" said Hikari, then took Ino back into her mouth and sucked hard.

Ino moaned and thrashed around on the flowers, it felt like an eternity…but she finally hit her limit, she closed her eyes and unleashed all of her taste cream into Hikari's mouth. Hikari held her mouth onto Ino's cock until she got every last drop, she pulled off Ino and swallowed her taste treat and ended up cumming on the flower.

"That was sooo good" moaned Hikari

Ino was panted hard and nodded her head, those in personality Ino was the dominate one, with Hikari is as skilled as that then they really have fun… she's become the dominate one.

'_I hope that's not the case, I wanna be the master for once'_ thought Ino

Ino tried to stand, but the orgasm took it out of her, thankfully Hikari helped her up. Ino smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, getting Hikari to blush and smile.

"So…seeing how your new to Konoha, where do you live?" asked Ino

"Nowhere" said Hikari sadly "I just became a Konoha ninja, and lady Tsunade was too busy with the council to get me a place"

Ino thought for a bit, then smiled.

"You're staying with me" said Ino happily

"R-really? Oh, thank you so much" said Hikari, hugging Ino "your sooo sweet"

Ino smiled as she was getting hugged, then snaked her arm around Hikari and kissed her again

"I gotta keep my girl happy" said Ino, with a sly grin "now, let's go home"

With Ino's help, Hikari was able to walk Ino back home, Ino's parents where gone again, giving Ino and Hikari a night to themselves… in a nice warm bed.

t-this feels so good" moaned Hikari "ahhhhhh"

**(AN: Hikari Aino is the Oc created by Hikari Glaceon Hime 1993 )**


	48. Unohana's Mission

===Konoha Districted 80: Kenpachi ===

"Yeah, suck me good, you bitch" moaned a girl, placing her hands down on Anko's head

Anko Mitarashi was sucking the cock of Sierra Jaga, a well know person in the bingo book of sex. She's about 20 years old, and as short black hair, beautiful black eyes, and perfectly tanned skin, her style of cloths was very sexing a luring, which it what she wanted. Her outfit consists of a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom, with a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt, completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets.

Sierra moaned and gave one last trust, and ended up making Anko cum her panties…again. Anko fell back onto the bed and grinned, quickly falling asleep, leaving a very pissed of Sierra.

"Fucking whore" growled Sierra, her cat like ear… eh? Cat like?

=== Authors realm ===

Moka flips open Sierra's profile and looking it over, then nodded her head.

"Ok… my first furry" said Moka nervously "no sweat"

=== Konoha Districted 80: Kenpachi ===

Sierra's tail swung around angrily as she flashed her sharp teeth.

"Didn't even put up a fight, couldn't even make me cum" hissed Sierra, jumping out the window and running down the street. "hmmm, hey sweet… wanna have some fun?

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade was rubbing her head as complaints started to flood in, parents where raising hell about their beautifully little daughter, getting fucked by the land of fire's top sex offender, Sierra. Sierra has been a problem for a long time, back then she became the Hokage… but back then she wasn't as sexual active, now it seems like she's gone in heat. Tsunade slumped her head on the desk, then slammed her fist, she needs to think on how to beat her, Anko apparently failed in her mission to make her submit and behave, just like Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Karui, hell even Shizune failed.

"Yoruichi" said Tsunade, getting her to appear.

"Yes, lady Hokage?" asked Yoruichi

"Is there anyone for the soul society that could put this bitch in her place" asked Tsunade

Yoruichi thought for a moment, then a shiver shot up and down her spin.

"y-yes" said Yoruichi, breaking out into a cold sweat just thinking about her. "With her past experience… she could… easily stop Sierra"

Tsunade nodded her head, then thought out her arm

"Go get her at once" said Tsunade "dismiss"

Yoruichi flashed away, and headed to the soul society, shaking in her shoe the whole way there.

=== Squad 4, Unohana's Room ===

Unohana was leaning up agents some well-placed pillows, butt naked and holding on to the sweet and innocent… and naked Momo, Momo has been having problems getting over… as she keeps calling him 'lord Aizen'. She knew what he did was wrong, but how he treated her all those year… it was just hard to admit he was evil. Unohana's hand gently slid up Momo soft stomach, gently gliding over the small mark from Aizen's blade, then gently pushing her cock up Momo's ass

"Ah" squeaked Momo

"shhh, its ok" said Unohana, kissing Momo's head

Unohana gently started to ked Momo's breast, while she was nuzzling her head. Momo arched her back and moaned, she bit her lip and shook her head around, as if trying to fight Unohana. Unohana smiled and moved her head, then kissed her ear, gently pumping her cock into Momo's ass.

"Momo, try to understand… Aizen DIDN'T love you, he was using you" said Unohana, her other hand gently rubbing her thigh. "But I, I do love you Momo"

Momo moaned louder as Unohana started to rub her pussy, getting it wet.

"Hmm, that's a good girl… your finally relaxing and enjoying the treatment." said Unohana, kissing Momo's cheek.

"ahhh… d-did you m-mean it" moaned Momo

Unohana smiled and gently pinched Momo's clit, rubbing it soflt as she thrust her cock harder

"Did I mean what" asked Unohana teasingly

"t-that you l-l-love me" moaned Momo, trembling in pleasure.

Unohana let go of Momo's clit and rubbed her cunt again, gently pushing a finger in.

"Of course I do" said Unohana "you're the sweetest and kindest girl in the Seireitei"

Momo quickly turned round, making Unohana pull out, the Momo kisses Unohana on the lips, putting a lot of passion into the kiss. Unohana smiled into the kiss, she placed her hands on Momo's ass and gently rubbed, then she trailed down and play with her pussy again. Unohana opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into Momo's mouth, dominating her in seconds. Unohana pulled out of the kiss, and nuzzled Momo's neck. Momo quickly moved her head down and latched onto one of Unohana's breast and started to suck softly, Unohana gently pushed her cock up Momo's pussy, and started to gently buck.

"Who do you love more, me… or Aizen?" asked Unohana

Momo pulled of and looked up at Unohana.

"Who's Aizen?" asked Momo

Unohana smiled and kissed Momo's nose, then lend back again

"No one important" said Unohana, rubbing Momo's head "now, be a dear, and get back to sucking by breast"

"Yes Unohana-sama" said Momo, going back to sucking her tit

A small knock was heard, Unohana stopped her thrusting and looked over at the door.

"Yes Isane?" said Unohana.

Isane entered the room and handed Unohana the summons, not even slightly embarrassed at what she saw. Unohana opened it up and read thought it… then nodded.

"Prepare my things" said Unohana

Isane nodded her head and left the room, leaving Unohana and Momo alone again.

"Momo… I have to leave soon" said Unohana softly, getting some puppy eyes from Momo "but I'll be back as soon as I can"

Momo looked down as if she was gone cry, then back up.

"c-can I go with you?" asked Momo

Unohana tilted her head, then rubbed her chin… and smiled and kissed Momo.

"I don't see why not… I'll go ask Yamamoto" said Unohana, pulling away from Momo

Unohana got dressed in a flash, and made her way to the captain's hall, as luck would have it, there was a meeting today.

=== Captains meeting ===

"And that is why Admiral Pickle should be admired by all" said Byakuya

A random cricket started to chirp.

"Ok… thanks for wasting the entire meeting" said Masamune, with a sign. "Well, before we leave is there anything to report"

Unohana stepped forward.

"Yes… Lady Tsunade as summoned me for a mission later today, and I'll be departing soon" said Unohana, eye closed and with a smile "I humbly ask that I may bring Momo Hinamori with me"

"Hinamori, you mean Aizen-Teme's lieutenant, fuck no… she stays" said Masamune

Unohana tilted her head, still smiling

"I humbly ask that I may bring Momo Hinamori with me" said Unohana, opening her eyes slowly. "Masamune-Sama"

Masamune felt a wave of pressure wash over him and disappear in seconds, he swallowed a lump in his throat

"L-Like I said, hell yeah, she can go" said Masamune

Unohana smiled softly and bowed.

"Thank you" said Unohana, then quickly flashed away.

=== Dangai ===

Unohana, Isane and Momo where standing before the Dangai, Unohana was caring a large bag on her back, what was in it was unknown. Isane was caring Unohana's two large swords, trying her best not to drop them, and Momo was caring a large sack, containing food and cloths.

"Are you two ready?" asked Unohana, getting nodded. "Then let's go"

Unohana lead them thought the Dangai, and into Konoha.

=== council meeting ===

"Where is the soul reaper you sent for" yelled Hiashi "how can I sleep peacefully at night, knowing that Sierra is still on the loose, and could harm my little girl"

"Yes, I am with Hiashi" said Inoichi "my daughter is also in danger"

Tsunade rubbed her head and signed.

"I keep telling you, the soul reaper will be here soon, I told them it was urgent" said Tsunade, slumping her head on the table… then looked back up to see Shizune run in the room.

"Lady Tsunade, Elder and Council" said Shizune, gesturing to the door. "Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana is here to assist"

Everyone turned there attention to the door as Unohana, Isane and Momo walked in, all bowed. Unohana then looked up and smiled.

"So good to see you again Lady Tsunade" said Unohana

"Unohana? What are you doing here" asked Tsunade, never seeing Unohana in action "I need someone who fights, not heals"

Unohana smiled and tilted her head.

"But I am a fighter" said Unohana "one of the strongest there is, leave everything to me"

Tsunade smiled and laughed, if she's so strong why didn't she destroy Aizen back then. Everyone else started laughing alongside the Hokage, Unohana just stood there and smiled, Isane and Momo started to back away. Tsunade looked back down at Unohana, and frozen when she saw her eyes… Tsunade was filled with so much fear she jumped backwards and landed behind the elders, alerting everyone.

"Leave everything to me" said Unohana

Tsunade quickly nodded her head, and threw down the mission report, and then dismissed Unohana, she slowly made her way back to her sit.

'_t-those eyes'_ thought Tsunade, then trembled '_they… they were so cold, so dark… it was as if she would kill me, just because I existed'_

=== Unohana, Isane and Momo, 2 days later ===

Sierra was no longer in Konoha, she had skipped down again, but would most likely come back like she always dose, Unohana was leading Isane and Momo to Tanzaku town, hoping to find her there.

"Unohana-Sama, do we have money for a room? Or are we gonna sleep under the stairs again" asked Isane.

Unohana looked back as they continued to walk, Isane wasn't one to complaint about sleeping outdoors, not with her past, then she looked over to Momo, who looked terrible.

"we have a tiny bit, but not enough" said Unohana "I will get more by playing one of the human games… oh, what where they call… ah yes. 'Poker' and 'Fire Hold'em'"

=== Tanzaku Casino ===

"All in" said Unohana, pushes thousands of dollars' worth of chip forward

"Miss Unohana is all in" said the deal, then turning to the only other player "do you wish to match her bet"

The man bite his lip and started to shake, he looked up at Unohana… and was meet with her closed eye and innocent smile combo, damn the fucking smile, it was impossible to read her.

"All in" said the man, pushing his chips forward

The deal put out the last card on the table, the cards out where Ace of hearts, Ace of spades, King of diamonds, 7 of clubs, and 5 of clubs. The man looked at his two card and grinned, he flipped them over and reviled the king of hearts and spades.

"HA, POCKET PAIR" yelled the man. "FULL HOUSE BITCH"

Unohana smiled and giggle.

"Oh dear, this is funny" said Unohana, flipping her card over… reviling the Ace of clubs and diamonds "I have a pocket pair as well, I do believe my four of a kind, beats your full house… dose it not?"

The deal pulled out his chip pushing stick and pushed all the chips to Unohana

"Miss Unohana wins the pot" said the deal

The man stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"That's bull shit, she had to have cheated… she barley opened her eyes the whole fucking game" yelled the man

"Sir… please sit down, your disturbing the other guest" said the dealer

"FUCK YOU" yelled the man.

"Sir…" said Unohana, getting him to look over, at her gaze "please sit down, your disturbing the other guest"

"y-y-yes ma'am" said the man quickly sitting down.

Unohana closed her eyes and smiled as if nothing happened, she then stood up and scooped her winning in a small sack that the casino provided, then walked away, to cash in her chips.

=== Dining Area ===

Isane and Momo where sitting quietly, waiting for Unohana to return… apparently they appear to be underage, and weren't allowed on the gambling floor.

"I so bored" cried Momo, playing with a straw

Isane looked over and nodded her head, she let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"I know you are… I am to" said Isane "but we have to wait, Unohana is trying to win money so we have a roof over our heads tonight"

"And that we shall" said Unohana, standing behind them. "Let's go, we need to go shopping"

Isane and Momo got up, looking at Unohana.

"Shopping? Why?" asked Momo

"Sierra targets beautiful women, well I personally think beauty is on the inside… the same can't be said for Sierra" said Unohana

"So I take it we're gonna go cloths shopping, to make us more attractive then try to lure and seduce Sierra?" asked Isane

Unohana just smiled and nodded her head.

=== Cloths Store ===

The bell rang and the store manager looked up as Unohana, Isane and Momo walked up to the counter, to see a… hedgehog

"Hello, welcome to Mable and Stables store of cloths, how my I help you…oh, I almost forgot… I'm Mable" said Mable

"Hello, me and my…girls" said Unohana, placing her hands on their ass "would like some of your sexiest cloths you got"

Mable smile and motion them to follow her, she lead them thought the store and stopped at one area, then pointed to pointed to a dress, under it had a sign.

'Elesa's B2W2 dress'

"The one with black hair would look beautiful in this" said Mable. Momo looked it over, then smiles… it did look very cute.

"I love it" said Momo, then turned to Unohana… and giving her the cute eye.

Unohana smiled and nodded her head.

"We'll take it" said Unohana, then pointed to Isane "do you have anything for Isane… I know a lot of stores don't carry clothes in her size"

Mable quickly pulled out a type measurer and measurer Isane, then started to mum.

"Let's see… I know we got something in your size" said Mable, leading them thought the store, then stop "Stable, take Elesa's B2W2 dress to the front counter"

Mable continued to lead the group thought the store, they saw Stable run past them and carefully take out the dress, then run to the front. Mable stopped and gestured to the dress, Isane's jaw drop… so elegant, so classy.

'Cynthia's dress'

"You think I'd look good in these" said Isane, kinda trembling with joy

Mable looked that the dress, then Isane… looking her over and nodding her head.

"Yes… this dress would look lovely one you" said Mable with a smile '_that and it's the only thing in your size'_

_"_We'll take it" said Unohana

"Stable… Cynthia's dress to the counter" yelled Mable, getting her sister to run thought the store again.

"now, what about me… go anything for me?" asked Unohana

Mable then looked Unohana up and down, she rubbed her chin and squinted her eyes.

"hmmm… I never thought this day would come, the day someone with the perfect figure would enter my store" said Mable, then gestured to be follow "this way"

Unohana, Isane and Momo followed Mable thought the maze of clothes, then enter into a back room… she flipped on the lights, lighting up one lonely display case.

'Magic Queen Bellelba's dress'

Unohana looked the dress up and down, picturing herself in it… then smiled.

"oooh, I'm getting goose bumps just looking at it" said Unohana, then turned to Mable "how much?"

"2,000,000 ryo" said Mable happily

Unohana tilted her head, then opened her eyes.

"How much?" asked Unohana

Mable frozen, then swallowed a large lump

"Uh… 50000 ryo" said Mable

"Really, that's a steal" said Unohana clapping her hand together "I'll take it"

Mable nodded her head and pointed the way out.

"I'll be with you in a moment" said Mable, watching them leave, she then looked back to the dress '_yeah, she's perfect for that dress… she just as dark as it original owner'_

=== Tanzaku Town Bar ===

Unohana quickly downed her 5th glass of sake and slammed her cup out, then licked her lips. Unohana then looked to her sides to see Isane and Momo still sipping on their first glass, then she felt some arms wrap around her… then a tail.

"You are the hottest piece of ass I've seen in years" said Sierra, then moving closer to Unohana's ear "your girlfriends are cute to… wanna have some fun?"

Unohana looked over at Isane and got a nod, then to Momo and got a nod.

"Sure… how about my place?" said Unohana

Sierra grinned and her tail flicked around.

"Sounds fun" said Sierra "let's get going"

Unohana nodded her head, then stood up… she looked over and smiled at sierra

"Ok… Sierra" said Unohana

"w-wait…h-how did you know my name" said Sierra, backing away from Unohana and her sweet and innocent, yet evil smile.

"Not the point, you've been a bad girl" said Unohana "and you need to be punished"

Sierra went to run, but Isane stopped her.

"**Bakudo #1: Sai**" said Isane paralyzing Sierra

Sierra dropped to the ground and was unable to move, Unohana loomed over her and smiled.

=== Unohana's Hotel Room ===

WHAP WHAP WHAP

"WAAAAAAAH" cried Sierra, her bare ass getting smacked with a paddle

Sierra's ass was bet red as she was getting spanked, all of the spanking was turning her on, her cock was rock hard.

Unohana was punishing Sierra alone, Isane and Momo where sharing a room next door, she snapped her finger and broke the Bakudo.

"Have you learned your lesson?" asked Unohana

Sierra looked up at her and growled, she stood up and grabbed Unohana by the front of her new dress.

"Oh I learned" said sierra "next time I'll just fuck, and not talk"

"You will behave" said Unohana

"Not until I find the one that will dominate me" yelled Sierra

Unohana narrowed her eye, her eyes started to glow.

"You will behave" said Unohana

Sierra didn't back down like everyone else did, she pulled put her fist and stuck Unohana, knocking her to the ground.

"Just tellin me to behave aint gonna stop me you… f-fucking… bitch" said Sierra, who was now shaking.

Unohana's smiled was long gone… well, her sweet smile was… now Unohana just grinned at Sierra. Unohana's hair came undone and she stood tall, she swung her head to let her long beautiful hair fall behind her, revealing her massive scar over her chest, then her reishi spiked, creating a pink pillar to shoot thought the roof

=== Isane and Momo, next room ===

Both girls were sleeping peacefully in the same bed, gently cuddling each other… then the room started to shake, getting them both to wake up, and start choking on the dense air Unohana was creating with her reishi.

'_U-Unohana must be pissed'_ thought Isane

_'I-is this Unohana's power?_' thought Momo

=== Konoha ===

Tsunade saw the large pink pillar shoot towards the sky from Tanzaku town, and shiver in fear.

_'I-Impossible… is that, Unohana?_' thought Tsunade

=== Hinata, 50 miles away from Tanzaku ===

Hinata was leading the caravan and snapped her head towards the pillar, and trembled.

"Fuwafuwa Koinu" cried Fū, grabbed on to the dog man

"Don't worry kid, it's too far away to arm us" said the dog man

=== Unohana ===

Unohana was calmly walked closer to Sierra, who was backed up agents the wall, crying out of fear of being killed.

"h-hey, l-look I'm sorry" said Sierra as Unohana pushed her agent the wall

Unohana pushed up agents Sierra, and kissed her on the lips, making Sierra go wide eyed. Unohana moved her hand up and started to grope Sierra's breast, the pulled out of the kiss, and licked her lips.

"So… you want someone to dominate you?" said Unohana, with a grin "well then, I'll be the one"

Sierra blinked, not quiet understanding what was going on. Did she find her dominant female?

"On the bed, NOW" said Unohana, letting sierra free.

Sierra instantly zipped over to the bed. That's a yes.

"Undress" said Unohana, slipping out of her dress, sierra doing as told. Sierra was now full nude and her cock was standing hard, she looked over to see the same for Unohana.

"Do you have a pussy?" asked Unohana

Sierra quickly lay on her back and opened her pussy for Unohana, who smiled sweetly. Unohana walked closer and got on the bed, the got on top of Sierra and smiled.

"Relax… this is gonna be fun" said Unohana, pushing her cock up sierra pussy

Sierra moaned and instantly cam, making Unohana pull out and look down at the pass out Sierra

"Really? Already? Well fuck, I go all 'Kenpachi' on you, and this is all the fun I get" said Unohana, then let out a scoff, then looked back down "looks like we've got some training to do for the future"

Unohana smiled to her own plan, she put her hair back up and crawled into bed, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	49. Zazie in America? Who America?

*Authors Note (English Language)*

=== Unknown Location ===

A giant bird, with devils horns flew down from the sky and landed in a parking lot, scaring a lot of people. A man will skin so pale in almost looked greenish-yellow, brief case in hand he slid off the bird, he pulled out a small device and aimed it at the thing, then with a grin hit the button. A beam of purple energy shot out of it and hit the bird, making it revert back to normal, back into a small yellow tweety bird. The tweety bird quickly flew, wanting to get away from the man that hurt it so much.

(Baaaaaaaaaaad old man) said the bird as it flew off

The man then turned around and stared at the large building where he was to soon be working at.

(Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated~) sang a voice, getting the man to look around.

(Well, that makes top on the list of weirdest shit I've heard) said the man, walking up to the building.

He hit the intercom button, getting the buzz sound.

(Dr. Aloysius James Animo to see Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirts) said the man

(Dr. Doofenshmirts will be with you in a moment) came an emotionless voice

(NORM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LET HIM ESCAPE) yelled a man, then the sound of fist fighting, crashing an explosion was heard. (CURSE YOU PARRY THE PLATYPUS)

(AGENT P~) sang a voice

(I should have listened to mother and went to law school) said Dr. Animo, holding his face.

BUZZZZZ

(You can come in now) said Norm

Dr. Animo sighed and went in, walking up the huge flight of stairs and stopped at the top floor, and knocked on the door. The door quickly and his implore, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirts was grinning.

(Dr. Animo I presume?) said Doof

(You presume correctly) said Animo (now tell me, what is it you've hire me for)

Doof smiled and motion for him to follow, and after the crazy shit that as already happen, he for reasons unknown to him he did… wait, he was getting paid $50,000, so fuck yeah he'd follow.

Doof lead Animo to a wall where Norm, a robot, was standing. Doof stood proudly and pointed his finger into the air.

(Pull the lever Norm!) yelled Doof

Norm nodded his head and pull one of the three levers, opening up a trap door and sending Doof hurling down into the trap that await him.

(WRONG LEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER!) yelled Doof as he fell

=== 5 minutes later ===

Doof walked into the room, dripping wet, with a large crocodile biting deep into his ass.

(Why do we even have that lever) growled Doof, unable to make the crocodile let good.

Doof walked up and pushed Norm out of the way and grabbed a lever, quickly pulled it, getting him to fall down a trap door… again.

(GOD DAAAAAAAAAAAMNIT) screamed Doof

Animo hung his head and wanted to cry, this was gonna be a loooooooooooooong day.

=== 5 minutes later ===

Doof walked into the room, other crocodile biting into his ass, he grumbled as he walked up the lever and got ready to pull the only other one.

(You look angry Dr. D, do you wanna play tag?) asked Norm

(No, I wanna play hide and seek, because I'm tired of looking at your face) growled Doof, pulling the lever.

The wall swung around and took Animo and Doof, with the two crocodiles on his ass, into the hidden room, leaving Norm alone.

(Asshole) said Norm

Doof walked up to a large cage with a large sheet draped over it, and smiled at Animo.

(Animo… I know full well of your capabilities of… mutating animals into terrifying beast) said Doof with a grin (it's marvelous)

Animo smiled a toothy grin, so THIS is what he was hired for, this he could like, he might be able to use his new pet to destroy Ben Tennyson. Animo looked at the cage, then grinned as he heard breathing.

(Is there an animal in where? What is it… a Lion? A Tiger? Ohhh ohhh, is it a Liger?) asked Animo

(None of those, this beast… this is the meanest, strongest and biggest beast that roam the land) said Doof, ripping off the sheet, showing the large best with in. (A Goozim)

Animo grinned evilly as the beast, it was sleeping at the moment, but that didn't change the fact that, that beast, was terrifying, then he looked at the two crocodiles, still latched onto Doof's ass.

(Am I able to use them?) asked Animo

Doof looked at his ass, then back to Animo.

(Ya know, I completely forgot they were there.) Said Doof, then his eye widened in pain. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, get them off, get them off)

Animo put his brief case down and pulled out a helmet, then dawned it on his head, and pushed a button.

(you will obey me, you will follow my command) said Animo

The two crocodiles let go of Doof, then turned to Animo, awaiting orders. Animo grinned as he rubbed his chin, thinking of what to do.

(Hmmm, do you have a ray or contraption that can merge things together?) asked Animo

Doof was nursing his poor acing ass and nodded his head, then sweet dropped.

(Yes and no) said Doof (my Fusion-Merger-Inator, was destroyed by Parry the Platypus)

(A Platypus? You do know they don't do anything… right?) asked Animo

(This one knows kung fu) said Doof

Animo's jaw dropped, then looked up and noticed cameras, and grinned.

(Do you record… all of your encounters with this… Perry?) asked Animo

(Yes, I was hoping to learn from past mistakes, but sadly it was to no avail) said Doof

(Hmmm, those video could be helpful) said Animo, then looked at Doof (how long will it take you to repair you're… Fusion-Merger-Inator?)

(Have those crocodiles and Goozim help me, and it will be done in a 30 minutes an hour tops) said Doof with a grin.

Animo smiled and turned a dial on his helmet, increasing the power.

(Then let's get started) said Animo

=== Konoha ===

"Zazie hate this, Zazie don't wanna go school" said Zazie

Zazie was going to start going to the academy, and was in a more suitable cloths, a uniform. The uniform was modern and peppie, it sailor fuku. It consists of a predominantly red/maroon/burgundy color scheme. A white, short sleeve, buttoned, collared blouse was tucked under the burgundy waistcoat vest with two golden buttons side by side. Around the neck and under the collar was a red ribbon tied into a bow. The skirt is red, plaid, and about 33cm long, and Zazie HATED it, she wanted her dress back.

"Zazie… don't you wanna be smart like your big sister Hinata?" asked Karui

Zazie blushed and turned her head, still a little sore that she couldn't go with Hinata. Then Nel enter the room and hugged Zazie.

"Lucky, you get to go school… Nel have wait other year" said Nel swing her arms as she pouted.

Zazie looked down at Nel and smiled, she bend down and placed on hand on Nel's side and the other on her shoulder and gently kissed her on the cheek and made her blush, Nel smiled and started to act all bubble.

"hehe, Zazie know how to always cheer Nel up" said Nel, then skipped off.

Zazie looked over at her mom who was snicker at the cuteness, Zazie let out a sigh and hung her head.

"FINE, ZAZIE GO SCHOOL" growled Zazie

=== 3 Hours Later ===

Zazie was banging her head into the desk, none of this stuff was making since… 1 + 1 =? How the fuck was she supposed to know… she only 4. Zazie wanted to cry, her head was hurting, she was bored, she was hungry, she was sleepy, she didn't like this, she want to go home.

RIIIIIIIIIIING

"Ok, 1 hour recess" yelled Iruka, getting all the kids, but Zazie to run for the door.

Zazie blinked and looked at the door, then back to Iruka.

"What Recess?" asked Zazie

Iruka looked over at her and chuckled.

"it's a break in between classes, gives you time to run around and have fun, before you have to get back to do school work" said Iruka, the gently pushed her to the door "go on, have some fun… let lose any energy you have"

Zazie ran out the door as fast as she could, and ran outside…then quickly ran back to the room and poked her head in.

"Zazie have pee" said Zazie

"Down the hall, 3rd door on your left, we put a picture on it to help" said Iruka, sipping on his coffee and reading the news.

Zazie nodded her head and ran down the hallway and into the bathroom, she turned around and sat on the toilet.

(Animal DNA confirmed) said a voice

Zazie started to look around for the voice she couldn't understand, suddenly metal walls wrapped around the toilet, the floor opened up and the toilet dropped into darkness, whisking Zazie off the places unknown. Zazie feared for her life.

"Zazie no what go back to Kumo" screamed Zazie

=== Unknown Area, 2 hours ago ===

Panicked screams filled the tri-state area as a large monster terrorized the city, its two large tailed wiped around and destroyed a car with ease, it stood up on its hind legs and let loose a blood curdling roar. As it felt back to all fours the beast bite into the side of a building and ripped out a steel beam, its teeth razor sharp chomped down on it and snapped it like a twig. The beast seemed to laughed as it looked down at the poor helpless animal it was about to eat, a platypus with a little pompadour hat. The beast was about to bite down on it, but it was saved by a blue blur, the blur took the poor wounded platypus to a save place, to his grandpa and cousin, then took off to the beast and kicked it rapidly in the face, the monster growled and swung at the blur, but missed.

(Dr. Animo really out did himself this time) said the blur, stopping for a moment reviling its self.

(Ah… Ben Tennyson) said the beast, popping its large neck

(You… know my name?) said Ben?

(Of course, I am a creation of Animo… so why would I not know your name) said the beast

(I see… and what is your name) asked Ben

(…Fluffy) said the beast

(You're… your joking right?) asked Ben

(Sadly… no, Animo lost the game of checkers, so Doof named me) said Fluffy

(…sad) said Ben, looking Fluffy up and down (what the hell are you supposed to be?)

(I am two crocodiles and a legendary Goozim fused… I am a Croogoozile) said Fluffy

(Dude… that name rocks, go by that) said Ben

Fluffy looked up and smiled, then nodded his head.

(Yes… I think I will, from this day forward… I am Croogoozile) said Fluffy…er, I mean Croogoozile

BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP

A red light engulfed ben in a light, then I died down the blue creature was gone, and all that stood was a 10 year old boy.

(Stupid watch) said Ben, hitting it

(hehe, did you time out? Heh, shit happens when you don't shut your yap) said Croogoozile, grinning evilly and flashed his teeth.

Croogoozile lunched at Ben, ready to eat him… then a pink energy ball flew out of nowhere and hit the beast in the head, and exploded on contact. Smoke blocked Croogoozile's vision, he heard the screech of a tire, once the smoke cleared, Ben was gone, angry Croogoozile swung his two tailed down into the ground and busted the road.

=== Ben ===

Ben was stuck upside the head by his cousin and was getting an ear full from her.

(You doofus, you know the omnitrix as a timer on it) yelled the girl, with a red orb around her neck (and yet you walked as if you had all the time in the world)

(ahhhh, shut up Gwen) said Ben

(Why you little) growled Gwen as she began to choke Ben

Ben was now struggling for air as he was getting chocked, but with a dirty trick he freed himself, he turned his head slightly…and licked Gwen right up her face.

(AHHHHHHH, you sick little freak) scream Gwen, running into the bathroom to clean.

Ben snicker to himself and looked over at his Grandpa Max, then notice him looking around as he drove, he got up and walked over to his grandpa.

(What we looking for) asked ben, as he looked around

(An old friend of mine) said Max

(What's his name) said Gwen walking out of the bathroom.

Ben snicker at her again and she just smiled and flipped him off.

(GRANDPA… GWEN JUST…HGMMM) started Ben, but was cut off when Gwen pushed a bar of soap in his mouth, and making him swallow it.

"purgrgrgrgrgr" came a laughing like sound.

Gwen and Ben looked down to see the platypus with the pompadour hat, then looked at Max.

(uuuuh, Grandpa, whys the duck beaver here?) said Ben

(It's a platypus you moron) said Gwen

(He's an agents in my friend's organization) said Max, driving along.

Gwen and Ben looked at each other, then at the platypus, then Max.

(You're joking right?) said Ben

(There no why that could be true) said Gwen

(Said the boy who can turn into aliens and the girl that can cast magical spell) countered Max

(Touché) said Gwen (so... this platypus, he's an agent?)

Max looked over at the platypus that had the dumbest look on its face.

(It's ok, you can drop the act) said Max

The platypus looked over for a second, then quickly stood on its hind legs and pulled out his pompadour. He turned around and faced Gwen and Ben, then pulled out a card with his name.

'Perry'

Perry offer his hand to Ben, who slowly grabbed it and shook it, then Parry gave a small bow to Gwen, making her blush.

'_Ok… a platypus just bowed to me, not the weird thing that happened to me this year'_ thought Gwen

Perry looked over at Ben and noticed suds starting to foam out of his mouth

"purgrgrgrgrgrgr" said Parry pointing at Ben's mouth.

Ben touched his mouth and wiped the soap away, then narrowed his eyes and glared at Gwen. He then pushed the soap spit into her face, making her scream again and run to the bathroom.

(hehehe) laughed Ben

(Found it) said Max, tuning into the parking lot

=== O.W.C.A ===

(Here at the O.W.C.A, we train animal to be secret agents) said a the major in charge, leading the group and Perry

(haha, what dose O.W.C.A stand for… Organization Without a Cool Acronym) said Ben in mock voice, then laughed

(Why yes, yes it dose) said major

Ben stopped laughing, it wasn't funny anymore.

(So Monogram how many animals to do train here?) asked Max

(We train every animal we can, so it's hard to keep track) said Monogram as he walked down the halls, passing dozens of animal.

(How exactly do you recruit them… I mean, animal ain't very smart to begin with) said Gwen (no offence)

All of the animal's gave her a nod, they knew what she meant.

(So, how do you recruits?) asked Gwen

(Easy… we have special transporter hidden all over the world, mostly where animal would not go, or have no reason to be) said Monogram (and when they touch it, or get on it… WOOSH, it brings them here, where we start there training)

(But, what if a human touches it?) asked Gwen

(Nothing, the transporter was designed by Carl to only recognize Animal DNA) said Monogram

(Incoming new recruit, Incoming new recruit) came a computer voice

(ooooh, a new one, I wonder if it's a cute little creature) said Monogram with joy (computer, where is the cute little thing from)

Everyone, animal included sweat dropped at his personality change.

(The Elemental Nations) said the computer

(Uh… where?) asked Monogram

The door opened and smoke plumed out, Monogram stood in front of it and kneelt down, opening up his arms.

(Oh, who care) said Monogram (come to daddy)

A figure burst from the smoke, Zazie, her nice uniform covered in brown stains, her fist was pulled back and she land right in front of Monogram.

"Zazie no can understand you" scream the frightened Zazie

She quickly punch Monogram in the face and sent him backwards, Zazie started to look around wildly as all of the animal operatives seemed to close in on her, angry that there leader was attacked. Zazie started to hyperventilate, she let loose a scream and feel to her knee's crying.

"Where is Zazie, Zazie no like this, Zazie scare" cried Zazie

(Dude, what is she saying?) said Ben (I can't understand a word)

(Oh man, this is bad… a kid, we kidnapped a kid, this is really bad) said Monogram, he loved kid 'not like that' and would never do anything to harm them.

Monogram gave the signal to back down, the animal approaching her weren't helping, then he slowly approach Zazie

(We ain't gonna hurt you, please calm down) said Monogram

"What is you saying, Zazie no understand" cried Zazie, trembling in fear

Gwen stepped forward and slowly kneelt down then cleared her throat.

"Calm… down" said Gwen

Zazie stopped trembling and looked up at Gwen, still shaking.

"y-you… Zazie understand you… where is Zazie" said Zazie, calming down

(Gwen, you can speak her language) Asked Max

Gwen nodded her head, still staying low so Zazie can keep eye contact.

(She's speaking Japanese) said Gwen (luckily I've been studying it since summer started)

(Only you would study during summer) said Ben

Gwen narrowed her eyes, then turned back to Zazie to calm her down.

"You're in Danville, in America" said Gwen

"A..amer…rica?" said Zazie "Zazie no know where that is"

Zazie started to tear up again, but pulled into a gentle hug.

"shhhh, we'll get you home" said Gwen, then turned to Monogram (she wants to go home, are you able to send her back)

(Of course, just send her in and away she goes) said Monogram

(Uh…sir) said Carl, his face appearing on a large monitor (we can't send her home quite yet)

(Why?) asked Monogram

(Well there is brown goo in the tunnel and making the gears stick… and after looking at the location of the transporter pod, it was in a bathroom…) said Carl trailing off

Everyone blushed and looked down at Zazie, reliving those brown stains… are shit.

(Yeah… not to mention the water damage and shredded wires) said Carl

Again, they looked at Zazie and saw a large wet mark on her skirt, then they noticed her razor sharp claws. Monogram looked into the pod and held his nose, he looked at all the claw marks.

(Great Googly Moogly, she tore this thing up worse than a lion would) said Monogram

(Gwen…seeing how you're the only one that can understand and communicate with her, why don't you go clean her up) said Max, tossing her the keys to the Rust Bucket

Gwen caught them and took Zazie's hand.

"Let's go get you clean" said Gwen, pulling Zazie to the RV

=== RV ===

Gwen was blushing deeply, she had striped Zazie of her cloth to be washed, but she wasn't expecting what she saw, Zazie's penis… and her tail.

Gwen turned to Zazie to see her staring at the water that was filling the tube, as if it was her mortal enemy, then It dawned on Gwen… she's 4, and 4 year olds HATE baths. What was she gonna do, how was she gonna get her to bathe

"Zazie… it's about ready?" said Gwen

"Zazie no want to, Zazie hate water" said Zazie

"But you have to bathe, your dirty, you might get sick" said Gwen

"NO, ZAZIE HATE WATER" yelled Zazie, baring her fangs

Gwen narrowed her eyes, she didn't want to do these, but she had no choice.

(Les Unsica Magica) said Gwen, casting a spell

Pink energy wrapped around Zazie and pulled her to the water, Zazie tried to fight it but it was no use, she was lifted up and placed into the water, where she was kicking and screaming. Gwen struggling to keep her in the water, Zazie was clearly pissed off and started to cry again. Thing got more hectic when Gwen went to clean between her legs, Zazie started to growl and flash her fangs at Gwen again. Zazie thrashed around and tried to free herself from Gwen, she quickly twisted and lunched forward right as Gwen was leaning closer to clean her thighs… and the two kissed. Gwen's eyes widened, she started to sweat bullet as her brain proceed what had happened, she was a closet lolicon, and now she was kissing a cute little girl, ahhh dreams do come true. Zazie just closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss, she now understood why mommy loved to get kissed on the lips so much. Gwen noticed how calm Zazie was now, she was happy that she was calm so she could be cleaned. Gwen pulled away and started to clean Zazie again, trying to clean her as fast as she could… when Zazie started to act up, Gwen kissed her on the lips again, giving them a gentle lick.

"Good girl" said Gwen, pulling the plug. "All clean"

Zazie smiled at Gwen and hugged her, getting her shirt wet, Gwen smiled and kissed Zazie on the fore head and blush, then a sad thought crossed her mind.

'_She'll have to go home soon, I can't get attached'_ thought Gwen, then felt something on her breast

Gwen looked down and blushed, Zazie was gently nibbling at her breasts thought her shirt.

=== Konoha ===

Karui had gone to go check on Zazie, she was worried that something had happened… and it had. Zazie was missing, the teacher where looking high and low for her, trying to locate the young wolf demon… but had zero luck.

Karui rubbed her temple and groaned.

"I knew she would do this" said Karui hitting her head "who knows where she is, or what she is doing"

=== Danville, Rust Bucket ===

Gwen was in paradise, she was sitting on the fold out bed, gently holding Zazie's head in place as she was sucking on her breast, Zazie wasn't getting any milk from Gwen, like she would her mom… but that didn't stop her, she was still scare, and this was how she coped. Gwen let out a soft moan as Zazie bite down on her budding nipple and pulled, for not knowing what she was doing… she was quite skilled. Zazie quickly pulled away and sat on the edge, acting all innocent as the door opened. Gwen quickly sat up and pushed her shirt down, also acting innocent, Max poked his head in and smiled.

(just checking on ya… it's gonna be a while longer, the shit stains are proving harder to clean then we thought) said Max

(ok) said Gwen, gently stroking Zazie hair, to calm her down from the foreign language

Max nodded his head and started to head out, then an explosion was heard, it knocked Max into the RV and nearly knocked him out. Gwen ran to check it out to see what was happening, to see Croogoozile fighting off all of the agents, the agents was burning in the background.

(Its hero time) yelled Ben, slapping his watch an transforming into a large plant (Wildvine? these could work)

Ben used his vine like arms to stretch out and wrap around the beast, only for them to be snapped.

(Give up Tennyson) yelled Croogoozile

(Never, I'll stop you… then I'll stop Animo) said Ben, then noticed Croogoozile smile (w-what?)

(hehehe, oh, you don't have to worry about him… or the buffoon Doof) said Croogoozile, then he licked his lips (those fool thought they could control me)

(y-you ate them?) yelled Ben

Croogoozile just grinned, showing off his blood stained teeth.

Ben narrowed his one eye and attempted to wrap Croogoozile up again, only for Croogoozile started to run and take the plant alien for the ride of his life, Gwen looked around to see most of the operatives beaten and injured, she turned back to Zazie to see her starting to shake again.

"Stay here" order Gwen, giving her necklets a tight squeeze '_come on, please… give me some power'_

Gwen grabs a metal bat by the door and she jumps out of the RV, then charges Croogoozile. Ben was using more and more vines to wrap him up, but wasn't doing so hot, Ben watched as Gwen approached the beast and swung with all her might, cracking it in the face. Croogoozile growled in pain, then felt something… using his tongue he felt around, then spat out a tooth, his eyes flamed up, his hair spiked up causing Ben intense pain and making him let go and his tails slammed into the ground.

(YOU FUCKING BITCH) yelled Croogoozile, lunging at her

(GWEN) cried Ben

"Tummuling Frang" yelled a spinning vortex, crashing into Croogoozile, sending him flying backwards

Gwen blinked a few time, when the vortex stopped it was Zazie, Zazie quickly reach down and pulled out two kunai

'_The fuck? Where did those come from? I mean I cleaned her, saw her naked… hell I check the pockets of her cloths, WHERE DID SHE GET THOSE'_ thought Gwen, then noticed Zazie looking at her

"Is you alright?" asked Zazie

Gwen's mind was blow, a 4 year old, a 4 year old was asking her, a 10 year old, if she was alright. Gwen gently nodded her head, getting Zazie to smile.

"That good, Zazie hate if anything bad happen you, you is Zazie's girl" said Zazie, sporting a Hinata grin

Gwen blushed deeply, making everyone wonder what Zazie said, Gwen's eyes then widened in horror, Croogoozile was right above her, poised to strike. Gwen's body moved on its own, she quickly got up and pushed Zazie out of the way… and took the strike, ripping her chest open.

(GWEN!) scream Ben and Max

Using new found strength, Ben wrapped his vines around Croogoozile again, lifted him, and hurled him into the burning building of the O.W.C.A. Ben and Max rushed to Gwen side as Zazie was crying over her, Max quickly head Gwen hand, trying hard not panic and worry Gwen.

(You're gonna be alright Gwen, we'll get ya to the hospital) said Max

(Yeah, what grandpa said) said Ben

Gwen just smiled and shook her head, she reach up and squeezed her necklets as it started to glow.

(hehe… works every time) said Gwen.

5 orbs formed in front of Gwen, making Max, Ben and Zazie go wide eyed. The orbs went into Gwen and she started to glow.

(Wait… what did she mean, works every time?) said Max

Ben groaned and palmed his head.

(I can't believe I'm the one saying these, but…. Gwen, that was reckless and stupid, what if it didn't work?) Yelled Ben

(If what didn't work? Come on, don't leave me out of this.) asked Max

Ben looked over and sighed.

(in every video game, book or movie that involves magical thing that can only be used at special times) said Ben, pointing at the red orb before in went into Gwen (The Keystone of Bezel, can only be used during a eclipse, that's what Hex said… Gwen scarified herself to protect Zazie, activating the Keystone to do what it does)

(So… what you're saying is… Gwen's noble sacrifice was recognized by the Keystone, so it granted her the other 5?) asked Max

(Something like that) said ben

Gwen's wounds started to fade away, thanks to one of the charms that she absorbed, once her wounds where healed she slowly pushed herself up, sporting the 'Ben' grin.

(Gwen… you're alright) said max

(Of course, the Charm of Resurrection heals all wounds, I can never die in battle because of it) said Gwen

"G-Gwen… is you alright?" asked Zazie

Gwen looked over and smiled, she reach out and pulled Zazie into a hug.

"Yes… I'm fine" said Gwen "Are you ok?"

Zazie nodded her head into Gwen shirt, Gwen smiled and hugged her closely, like a caring mother… who wants to fuck her young child. At the moment Croogoozile burst from the burning building, his fur was slightly burnt, he let a might roar.

(I'LL KILL YOU ALL, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU) roared Croogoozile

Everyone looked over to see Croogoozile charging, ben jumped up ready to fight.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP

Ben timed out, he was back to normal.

(Oh shit) said Ben

(BEN… LANGUAGE) yelled Max

Gwen stood up, her eyes glowed bright yellow, static formed around her hand, she cracked a smile and a bolt of lightning shot out and hit Croogoozile, shocking the crap out of him. Croogoozile fell to the ground and coughed up a ball of black smoke, he shook his head and stood up.

(You think that's gonna stop me?) yelled Croogoozile

(No, but this will) said Gwen, as her cheek puffed out.

Gwen opened her mouth and a pillar of fire shot from her mouth, engulfing Croogoozile and burning off all of his hair, leaving nothing but his scales. Croogoozile blinked a few times, then collapsed to his belly.

(yeeeeah, fuck this, I quit) said Croogoozile (I never want fight you anyways)

(Then why did you attack us) asked Max

(I was bored, duh) said Croogoozile, rolling his eyes

=== Hours Later ===

(Ok, the transportable is all clean, and ready to send Zazie home) said Carl, then filched as Croogoozile walked past (sir… tell me why is he not caged)

(Because… Zazie started to tear up when we did) said Monogram (and according to what Gwen translated… she's seen big and meaner things in the forest of death, so she sees these thing as a pet)

(You're gonna let her keep it aren't you?) asked Carl

(Oh you read me like a book) said Monogram

The transporter opened up, this was a brand new one, it was bigger so Croogoozile could fit.

(Wait… how is Croogoozile gonna be able to understand Zazie, or everyone else?) asked Ben

(Cause I'm going to) said Gwen, when her backpack on her back. (I'll teach Croogoozile Japanese)

(G-Gwen, you can't) said Ben, with a sadden look (who am I gonna pester)

Gwen smiled and walked up to ben, then hugged him

(I'm sure you'll find someone) said Gwen (who knows, maybe in 3 or 4 years, Kevin will be a good guy and join up with you to fight crime)

(Yeah sure, and about 3 years after that a blue skin alien with no knowledge of earth will be my sidekick after Kevin goes to some college) said Ben

Ben and Gwen then laughed to themselves, as if that would ever happen, that would be boring if made into a show, its much cooler then it's a 10 year old that's kicking ass and taken names. Gwen smiled and hugged Ben again, then walked toward Grandpa Max, and hugged him.

(You sure you wanna go?) asked Max

Gwen's eyes slowly made their way over to Zazie, then back to Max, she nodded her head.

(Then good luck) said Max

Gwen smiled and walked to the transporter, she gently took Zazie's hand and walked into transporter, with Croogoozile right behind them. The door closed and whisked them back to the elemental nation.

"purgrgrgrgrgrgr" said Parry, noticing some hats gone

(Oh that, I gave each of them a hat, far as I see it, there agents) said Monogram

(Agent C, G and Z~) sang a voice

=== Inuzuka Compound, 1 Hour later ===

Gwen walked up to the door and knocked on it, the door quickly flew open, it was Karui, she instantly could smell Zazie, she looked down and quickly swooped up Zazie hugging her tightly.

"oooooooh, Zazie I was so worried, why did you run off?" said Karui

"Zazie didn't run off, the toilet Zazie was on did" said Zazie

Karui raised an eyebrow and looked at Gwen, the Croogoozile.

"Who are you?" asked Karui

=== One explanation later ===

Zazie was off in her room playing with Nel, Gwen told Karui what had happened, leaving out the kissing and breast sucking with Zazie. Karui nodded her head in understanding, then smiled.

"So how was it?" asked Karui

"hmm?" asked Gwen

"I know she sucked your breast" said Karui, sniffing Gwen's shirt "her sent is all over you"

Gwen blushed, Croogoozile might not understand Japanese yet, but he know she was in trouble.

(I'm just gonna… gonna, go somewhere else) said Croogoozile, slinking off

Gwen blushed and started to stammer, Karui just grinned an snicker.

"I ain't mad if you did, she is a Feng after all, her hormones are getting to the point of breaking" said Karui, thinking "if left uncheck, she might rap Nel. So… I leave you in charge of her hormones"

Gwen's eyes widened, her jaw slightly dropped.

"w-what?" asked Gwen

Karui looked at Gwen and smiled.

"You heard me" said Karui, pointing towards Zazie room "you don't have to play with her dick, just let her play with your breast"

Gwen's face turned pink, but nodded her head and quickly ran into the house.

"Nel might wanna join to, just because Zazie is doing it" said Karui "I hope that won't be a problem"

Gwen looked back and raised an eyebrow

"Nel?" asked Gwen

"Zazie's 3 year old friend" said Karui

Gwen's eyes light up, two little girls, she gets to have fun with two little girls, hot damn. Gwen ran in the room and saw Zazie and Nel playing with their toys, her heart was pounding, she slowly took of her shirt and bra, the sound of dropping cloths got the girls attention.

"Is Zazie gonna get to suck you boobies again" side Zazie

"You got to suck boobies?" asked Nel "Nel want to suck boobies"

"hehe, then it's a good thing I got two, one for each of ya" said Gwen, sitting on the bed.

Zazie and Nel dropped the toys in their hands and ran up to Gwen, quickly hopping up on her and knocking her down into the bed. Zazie and Nel quickly latched onto Gwen's small and undeveloped breast, and started to suck softly. Gwen moaned softly as she felt Zazie and Nel suck, nibble and slobber all over her breast, Gwen moved her hands up to their head and gently rubbed, getting cute little moans from the girls. Gwen's pussy stared to get wet, but she ignored it for now, Zazie and Nel might not be ready for that kind of sex… if you'd even count this as sex. Zazie pulled away from Gwen breast, and crawled up closer to her face, then kissed her softly on the lips. Gwen melted into the kiss, she closed her eyes and relaxed she kissed Zazie back and gently pushed her tongue into her mouth, getting a better taste… it tasted foul due to what Zazie eats, dog food and dead animal. Yet as bad as it was, Gwen loved that she was kissing a cute little girl, she didn't care about the taste. Zazie pulled out of the kiss and started to suck on Gwen breast again, Gwen wanted to pout, she loved Zazie little tongue brushing agents hers… that's when Gwen was caught in a kiss from Nel. Nel's kiss was so sweet and her cheeks where so mushy, it was like she was kissing a jumbo marshmallow... a chocolate marshmallow. Gwen moved her hand down and gently rubbed Nel's ass, getting her to giggling into the kiss. Nel pulled away and started to suck on Gwen's breast again, but with less excitement…in fact Gwen noticed the two slowing down, she glanced down to see her eyes getting heavy and there head started to drop, Gwen smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around them.

"Guess it's time for bed" said Gwen, closing her eyes.

Sleep soon took hold of Zazie and Nel, they closed her eyes and peacefully fell asleep with Gwen nipples still in their mouth, giving it a suck while they were sleeping… Gwen was truly in paradise.


	50. A Mermaid? No, A Kaima

=== Council room, 2 days after Gwen's arrival ===

"Lady Tsunade, you can't be serious" said Homura, pinching his nose "she is just a child"

"yes she is, one who has mastered her fire and lighting style to such a point, she doesn't need to use hand sighs, or yell out those idiotic attacks" said Tsunade, then slammed her fist down "it would be an insult to label her as Genin"

Tsunade was currently defending Gwen, who had demonstrated her talents to her the day after she came to Konoha, due to reasons unimportant, the council was unable to come together that day, but now they were here.

"You wish to promote her straight to Jonin or up, yet then we had Sasuke you demanded he stay Genin" said Koharu

Tsunade slammed her fist down, shaking the room.

"SASUKE WAS AN ARROGANT SELF-RIGHTEOUS PRICK" yelled Tsunade, then calmed "Gwen here, while she is a little cocky… is very humble"

"Humble she may be, we will not allow you to" said Homura "as you say, we can't give one special privileges"

Tsunade glared at the elders, she hated them so much… she hated it even more that Danzo posted bail and was once again, among the council.

"They are right you know, Princesses Tsunade" said Danzo "fair is fair"

Tsunade looked back at Gwen and raised her hand.

"You are an Anbu, have fun" said Tsunade, with a smirk

Before the elder could say anything Tsunade slammed her hand down.

"I WILL SAY IT AGAIN, I AM HOKAGE, YOU ARE ADVISERS" scream Tsunade "WHETHER I DECIDE TO LISTEN IS OF MY DECISION, NOT YOURS"

The elders didn't say anything, they just nodded their heads… maybe, just maybe they've finally learned there place.

"Gwen, your first mission is to go to the Land of the Sea, there has been reports of a monster attacking and sinking boat, I want you and the team I've picked out to go investigate, you are the leader" said Tsunade "do you understand?"

"Yes Milady" said Gwen, then left via flash step

Gwen had studied up on a lot of Jutsu when woke up after her pleasant night with Zazie and Nel, Gwen's talent to pick up on things fast would make her a force to be reckoned with.

=== Gwen's Team ===

"What the hell, your leading the team" yelled Anko, pointing at Gwen "how old are ya"

"10" said Gwen with a simple shrug.

"And you're an Anbu?" asked Naru

"Yup" said Gwen, throwing her backpack over her back.

Naru and Anko just gawked, they couldn't believe it, Gwen easily saw the doubt in their eyes, but didn't really care. She just sported at toothy grin and swung her arm.

"Come on, let's get going" said Gwen

Naru and Anko looked at each other than shrugged, they picked their bags off the ground and followed Gwen.

=== 1 week later ===

Gwen was reading a small book, ninja for dummys book as they traveled down a small dirt road, they were almost to the ocean, where they'd go by boat the rest of the way, but something was off, Anko and Naru looked a little pissed.

"It's not fair" growled Naru, looking at Gwen

"I agree" said Anko

Gwen looked up from her book and looked over at the two, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you two wining about?" asked Gwen

Naru and Anko pointed at Gwen, anger on their faces.

"YOUR FLOATING, THAT AIN'T FAIR" yelled the two in union

It was true, Gwen was using one of her charms to float, so she wouldn't waste energy walking. Gwen started to tap her chin.

"Ain't fair… ain't fair, hmmm-mmm-mmm… NINJA" said Gwen "nothing we do is fair, it's in the job description, DEAL WITH IT"

Anko growled but did as she was ordered, Naru however wasn't that smart.

"MAKE ME" yelled Naru

Gwen closed her eyes, and shut her book… then let out a sign.

"Tsunade-sama told me, you'd be a handful" said Gwen, as she slowly touched to the ground. "Fine, you wish for me to 'make you', then I will"

Gwen got into her stance, and then motioned Naru to attack. Naru taking the bait ran right at her, she watched Gwen quickly raise her hand and shot out a bolt of lightning as if it was nothing. Naru quickly ducked it and ran to Gwen's side, she quickly swung her foot, and hit a field of electricity generated by Gwen. Gwen cocked a smile as Naru twitched a little on the ground, Gwen bent down and smiled at Naru.

"That was only 20% of my lightning style" said Gwen, then touched Naru, making the twitching stop instantly. "Next time, I'll use 40%, got IT"

Naru stood up and quickly nodded her head, she didn't want to feel the level of pain again, even Ai was screaming in pain.

The rest of the trip Naru and Anko stayed perfectly quite, and didn't say a thing when Gwen started to float again.

=== 2 weeks later, Land of the Sea ===

Team Gwen was leading her team thought the Land of the Sea, Gwen was still reading her little book of jutsu's and ninja know how.

_'Lest she ain't reading porn'_ thought Naru, thinking of Kakashi. '_But why is an Anbu reading a book for academy students'_

Out of the corner of Naru's eyes she saw movement, she saw a girl about her age, coverd in bandages running from a group of civilians, and where yelling out a chant Naru, all but remembers.

"KILL THE DEMON" yelled a man

"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE" yelled a women

Naru growled and closer her eyes tight, thinking about how she was treated, how she was hated. Naru eyes popped open and flashed away.

Gwen closed her book and turned to her team, ready to tell them the plan.

"Uh… where did Naru go?" asked Gwen

Anko looked around, then shrugged her shoulder.

=== Naru ===

Naru was jumping from roof to roof, keeping up with the crowed of ass-wipes, she was happy to see that the girl was able to stay far ahead of them. Then as fate would have it, the girl took a wrong turn and went down a dead end, Naru couldn't just sit there, she had to do something.

"Ready to die" said a man, holding a knife.

"L-leave me alone" cried the young girl, holding onto the loaf of bread she stole.

The man with the knife took one step forward, then a sudden pressure slammed down onto the group, they looked up to see where it was coming from, a very pissed off Naru. Naru jumped down and put herself between the crowed and the girl, she snarled at the group.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" yelled Naru

The group didn't budge, they just growled at Naru.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled a man

Naru stood straight up and pulled out her sword, then narrowed her eyes.

"we 'Demon's' have to look out for each other" said Naru

The group looked at each other, with questionable looks, the girl Naru was protecting wasn't sure what she meet by that either.

"Kid, this ain't a game, get lost" said the man

Naru smiled as her eyes became red a slit, then she sent out some murderous intent. Her glare gained a little more murderous intent from Ai and Kyoshi. The crowed backed away in fear, then they ran away like the cowards they are, muttering shit about 'we'll be back'. Naru turned back to the scared girl and bent down, she turned away as Naru reach out and touched her cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" said Naru

Then Naru was about to touch she turned back around and bite Naru's hand as hard as she could, her teeth were like razors and cut Naru deeply. Naru pulled her hand away and cried out in pain, living the girl time to run away again.

"J-Just leave me alone" cried the girl

Naru's hand healed in an instant, Naru looked up and felt sad.

_'She must have been beaten so much, she doesn't know what a gentle or caring touch is_' thought Naru, then let out a sigh.

Naru left the since and went out looking for Gwen and Anko, getting a mini lecture from Gwen for running off, saying that any wrong action could result in an all-out war. Gwen then went on to tell Naru, that while she was gone they were able to get a lead, there's some island where people where 'spirited away' to, Gwen said they should check that place out first.

=== Hour later, Sea ===

Gwen was once again, flipping thought her ninja body, reading up on the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Gwen's ear twitched and she quickly looked up to the sky, Anko and Naru also looked up, mostly cause they were wondering what she was looking at.

"Gonna watched the clouds like Shikamaru or Kisuke Taida" asked Naru

"It's gonna storm, get ready" said Gwen, looking down and closing her book

Anko looked up at the sky, yeah it was cloudy, but it wasn't nothing to sneeze at.

"You worry too much" said Anko "nothing can go wrong"

"AHHHHH, don't say that out load" yelled Gwen "every time you say shit like that, bad stuff happens"

"I don't think we're talking cause and affect here kid" said Anko "besides, I'm sure the merciful Susanoo will grant of save voyage"

=== 5 minutes later ===

The boat was riding on a 40 foot tall tsunami, all three were screaming and holding on for their lives

"Curse you, merciful Susanoo" cried Anko

The wave slammed the boat into the ocean surface and rocked the girls violently, then just as quickly as the storm started it ended.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked up, the sky was now crystal clear, not a cloud in the sky.

"That was weird" asked Gwen

"You said it, right Naru" said Anko. "Naru… Naru?"

Gwen looked over at Anko, then noticed Naru was missing, Gwen looked out into the sea and didn't see anything, Naru must have fallen off during the storm, the sound of rain, thunder and screaming would have drowned her out when she fell in. Gwen just fell back onto the seat and held her head, her first mission, and she already suffered a loss. With a heavy heart, Gwen continued to sail to the Island

=== Under the Sea ===

Naru was knocked out and she slowly started to sink, sinking past a large amount of gold and treasure, so big it would make a pirates dream come true if they found it then they could truly be call King or Queen of the pirates. Then she sank past a crab who was singing to a mermaid in attempt to cheer her up. Naru finally touched down, she landed on a large frog, which was on a bump on a log, in a large hole in the bottom of the sea. Naru started to wake up, but it was too late, she'd never be able to swim to the surface in time… the last think Naru saw before she blacked out again… was a shadow of some body, then mere seconds before blacking out, she felt a soft pair of lips touch hers.

=== unknown location ===

Naru slowly opened up her eyes, she could really tell where she was, she hear a sliding door slide open and then saw a figure walk into her field of vision, it was the girl from before.

"d-did you save me?" asked Naru

The girl looked over, studying Naru for a second, then nodded her head.

"Yes, I found you on the ocean floor, I couldn't just leave you there, not after you help me" said the girl

Naru nodded her head in understanding, then got a very confused look on her face.

"Wait, the ocean floor? What the hell where you doing down there?" asked Naru

"…swimming" said the girl nervously

Naru studied the girl, swimming on the ocean floor, that doesn't add up… wait, maybe she was looking for treasure or something, so she'd want to be that deep into the water, that makes perfect since.

"Meh, works for me" said Naru

The girl almost fell over anime style, she could already tell, her guest… wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Oh, I'm Naru by the way, Naru Namikaze Uzumaki" said Naru, as she tried to get up.

The girl quickly pushed her back down and wagged her figure.

"You almost drowned 30 minutes ago, lay down and rest" said the girl, then bite her lip wondering if she should tell her "I'm Isaribi"

Naru smiled softly at Isaribi and nodded her head.

"You're the nurse" said Naru, then snicker

"What?" asked Isaribi

"I always get such cute nurse to look over me" said Naru, including the one that tried to kill her, they were very hot, just mean.

Isaribi blushed deeply, without thinking she raises her fist the drilled Naru in the face.

"SHUT UP" yelled Isaribi.

Naru let out gargled groan

"Yeah… I probably deserved that" said Naru

Isaribi pulled her fist back to see the damage done, she broke Naru's nose.

"FUCK ME" yelled Isaribi, throwing her hands up

Isaribi left the room, grumbling about having to using the last of her ointment, after a minute Isaribi came back into the room. Naru's nose wasn't healed yet, Ai was too busy laughing at Naru's failure at flirting. Isaribi knelt down and gently grabbed Naru's nose, then looked at Naru.

"I'm gonna readjust your nose, at the count of" started Isaribi, then jerked, realigning Naru's nose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Naru, jumping up and holding her nose "WHAT THE HELL, WHAT HAPPEN TO THE COUNT TO 3 PART"

"Meh, you would have known went it was coming" said Isaribi "now, stop your bitching and lay down"

Naru was heartbroken, how could her savoir be so mean to her, Naru went into brat mode and shook her head.

"NO" said Naru, turning her head

A large tick formed on Isaribi's head.

"JUST DO IT, YOU'RE DRIPPING BLOOD ALL OVER MY FLOOR" yelled Isaribi

Naru looked down to see a brick floor, wait brick… her floor was made of brick? Probably the only thing people would sell her, to make her suffer… Naru couldn't tell way everyone hated her, she looked normal… well, if you removed all of her bandages she would be. Naru decided to do as Isaribi asked, she sat down and let Isaribi put the ointment on her nose to help it heal.

"Thank you" said Naru

Isaribi stopped moving, she was thanked… no one's ever thanked her. She didn't know how to react, she a tear ran down her cheek, and she smiled… she knew one thing… she liked it, she liked being thanked.

"You ok?" asked Naru

Isaribi nodded her head, then wiped her eyes… then her bandage slipped, revealing a green spot on her skin, giving Naru a chill.

"Oh shit, you seriously need to get that looked at" said Naru

Isaribi jumped up and quickly ran into the other room, to change her bandages. Naru sat there and waited.

CRASH

Naru jumped at the sound of broken glass, she looked out the window to see three kids throwing rocks at Isaribi's house. Naru growled and narrowed her eye, then she looked over to see Isaribi standing outside.

'_w-what is she doing?_' thought Naru

=== Outside ===

"Ah, sorry… did we wake you, freak" said one of the kids.

Isaribi didn't say anything, she just looked sad. The kids started to laugh and picked up more rock, one threw at her and stuck her in the head, cutting her forehead. The kids laughed evilly as they caused the 'monster' pain. All three threw there rocks at the same time.

"**Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi**" Said Naru, jumping in front of Isaribi

Naru throw her fan's up and stopped the rocks, then she quickly swung them down the sent them flying back to the kids, hitting them in the chest.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER"** roared Naru, her voice demonic

The kids all jumped and ran away from her, Isaribi just scowled at Naru, she wanted to scream at her, so she did.

"YOU MORON" yelled Isaribi "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Naru turned at raised an eyebrow

"Uh… I help you?" said Naru

"You got me in a world of hurt, now there parents are gonna come beat the shit out of me" yelled Isaribi "I don't fight back out of fear of more attacks"

Naru's eyes sadden at hearing that, how Isaribi as practically given up.

"Then I'll stay, and fight them off" said Naru

"You ain't listening, the more I fight, the more they attack" said Isaribi "my life doesn't concern you, you've interfere twice, the village is be on pissed, they're gonna be coming with touches and pitch forks"

"Let them, I beat the piss out of them all" said Naru "I will fight them off till they get the message"

"Don't lie, I ain't stupid, you're a leaf ninja" said Isaribi "you're here on some business, and when it's done, you'll leave"

"No, I'll stay" said Naru "Granny Tsunade will understand"

Isaribi was floor, she didn't understand why she was doing these, why she was helping, why it mattered.

'_We 'Demon's' have to look out for each other'_

Isaribi remember Naru say those words, she didn't understand.

"We 'Demon's' have to look out for each other" said Isaribi "that's what you said to the group that attacked me earlier, what did you mean?"

Naru turned around to Isaribi, sporting a grin.

"I'm the host to Ai Enma aka the Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Naru "The Nine Tailed Fox"

Isaribi's eyes widened, a Jinchuuriki, this girl was a Jinchuuriki.

"Let them come, by the thousands let them come" said Naru, turning back towards the village "and let them know my wrath"

=== Gwen and Anko ===

Gwen and Anko where running out of the hidden lab on the island, apparently Orochimaru had a hand in all the shit that was going on, making Anko angry. They ran out of the cave just in time as it exploded, luckily they had the documents, telling of one of Orochimaru's experiments, a ninja that could breathe under water. The only survivor in the 10 years he was experimenting was Experiment #847, her name… Isaribi. Anko looked at the picture, then her eyes widened when she saw the picture of the girl.

"I… I've seen her" said Anko

"You did, when?" asked Gwen

Anko held her head as memories started to come back.

"Long time ago, back when I was still with Oro-teme" said Anko "girl may look 12, but she gotta be close to my age"

=== Naru and Isaribi ===

Naru was sitting in front of Isaribi's fire pit, as Isaribi was resting her head on Naru's lap, Isaribi was so happy that Naru came into her life, she was happy about what Naru offered.

=== flash back, moments ago ===

"Let them come, by the thousands let them come" said Naru, turning back towards the village "and let them know my wrath"

b-but what if they don't stop, what if they keep coming after me" said Isaribi

Naru thought for a moment, then turned to Isaribi.

"You're right, they may never stop" said Naru "so, I guess… I'll just have to take you home with me"

=== End ==

Isaribi snuggled into Naru's lap, the thought of leaving this hell hole was pleasant, then she remembered something… someone, Amachi. Amachi was making the cure for her, to be normal… but it came at a terrible cost, Isaribi had to sink ships and kill a lot of innocent people, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Isaribi looked up, she had to tell Naru, she hoped she'd understand.

"N-Naru… I need your help" said Isaribi

Naru looked down at her and smiled.

"With what?" asked Naru

"I… I've done a lot of bad thing, for a man… he said, said he could cure me" said Isaribi

"Cure you? Ooooh, you mean of that weird green splotch?" asked Naru

Isaribi nodded, then sat up.

"Yes, but these ain't just a splotch… it's a curse, I ain't sick, I'm cursed" said Isaribi, changing.

Isaribi turned green and scaly, she turned into a humanoid-fish creature. Naru's eyes popped and her jaw dropped, Isaribi looked away and wanted to cry.

"this is my curse, those green splotches where the parts of my curse I was unable to hid with transforming, so I covered them up with bandages" said Isaribi sadly "I am able to change freely, but there are times, when I just transform, or have to capture fish for food… or… or"

"Or what?" asked Naru

Isaribi wanted to cry now, remembering all the innocent's she's killed.

"Sinking ships" said Isaribi "for the man to cure me"

"**If she was cursed, she be stuck in that form at all time**" said Ai "**no curse lets you slide between forms, the man is lying to her, he is using her for his own sick gain**"

Naru didn't say anything, she just step forward and hugged Isaribi.

"Ai tells me he's using you, she says there is NO curse that lets you willingly change back and forth" said Naru

Isaribi's eye widened in horror, she been doing all of this, for nothing.

"**Naru… use my chakra, I can perfect whatever it is that lets her change between her forms, I may be able to add a new one as well**" said Ai

Naru placed her hands on Isaribi's back, she closed her eyes and started to focus Ai's chakra.

"I'm gonna do what that man promised" said Naru "using Ai's chakra I will be able to fix it to where you can go perfect human form"

"O-Ok, I trust you" said Isaribi softly

Isaribi was soon washed in red chakra, she felt her body tingle as Ai began you mutate her DNA, and fix what ever happened to this girl. Naru pulled her hands away from Isaribi, then stepped back and waited for the lingering chakra she used to fade away. Once it did, Isaribi looked down to see she was still in Kaima form, then looked sad.

"It didn't work" said Isaribi

"Just change back" said Naru "I didn't make you normal, I just gave you full control of your gift"

Isaribi nodded her head and focused on changing back, her hair returned to normal and her scales turned back to flesh, she shrank back to her normal size, then looked at Naru.

"h-how do I look?" asked Isaribi

Naru smiled, it worked perfectly.

"Beautiful" said Naru

Isaribi looked over at her broken mirror and saw herself, she was normal, not a green spot on her.

"Now Ai wants me to tell you, that adrenaline can make you ch-" started Naru, but was tackled by Isaribi

Isaribi quickly kisses Naru as hard as she could, thrusting her tongue into her mouth and licking all around. Naru moaned into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Isaribi and kisses back, Naru's hands rested on Isaribi cute round ass and gently grouped them, Isaribi squealed in joy and deepened the kiss. Isaribi let her virgin hands fumble around Naru's body and started to play with her breast, then she opened up Naru's dress she stared at the plump orbs on her chest, she bent down and took on of the nipples into her mouth and sucked. Naru smiled and kissed Isaribi's head, she let her hands slide down a little and pulled her pants down, then rubbed her wet cunt. Isaribi blushed and bit Naru's breast softly, then pulled, Isaribi licked Naru's breast up and down like a kid with a lollipop.

"Hmmm, that feels nice" moaned Naru, then she pushed a finger into Isaribi's cunt

Isaribi bit down hard, the invading figure felt so fucking good, she love these feeling and hoped to always share it with the one she loved, Naru. Naru used her free hand and lifted Isaribi's face up, then kissed her again as she gently rubbed and finger her pussy. Isaribi moaned and trembled, she squealed as a small gush of cum flowed from her pussy. Naru kissed Isaribi again and smiled, she closed her eyes and kissed more and more.

'_Her lips are salty'_ thought Naru, then filched '_and they ain't very soft'_

Naru opened her eyes and saw why, it was as she tried to tell Isaribi, adrenaline, may change into one of her other forms. Naru rubbed Isaribi's scaled cheeks and shivered, it kinda felt good, she smiled at Isaribi and kissed her again.

"wanna 69?" asked Naru

"…what?" asked Isaribi

"Lick each other's pussies simultaneously" said Naru, licking her lips at the fish-girl "I looooove sushi"

Isaribi raised and eyebrow, then looked down at herself and noticed, she panicked instantly

"w-w-w-what, but you said" started Isaribi

"and if you would have let me finished, you'd have herd that adrenaline can make you change into you fish like form" said Naru "now, can we please 69, so I can see if your vagina taste like fish in that form"

Isaribi's cheeks blushed a blue-ish hue in her green scaled fish form, but she nodded her head. She crawled up on Naru, and after being told how things work, Isaribi flipped around and place her face right above her pussy. Isaribi slowly let her tongue out and licked at Naru's pussy, then she felt Naru's lick her.

"AWESOME, IT DOSE" yelled Naru

Isaribi felt Naru lick hard and fast, Isaribi wobbled as she tried to compete with Naru, and failed, she was just to green (no pun intended) to know what to do.

=== Gwen and Anko ===

"Have you seen this girl?" asked Gwen, showing a picture of Isaribi to a man

The man looked at it and scowled.

"You ninja here to kill the little demon" said the man

Anko narrowed her eyes, she couldn't control it, she swung her foot up and hit him in the neck, pinning him to the wall, Gwen just held her head and shook it, then looked at the helpless man.

"This so call 'demon' is a victim of experimentation" said Gwen "do you know what that mean?"

The man shook his head no

"It means, some sick man, kidnapped a defenseless little girl, and did test on her, test to change her into whatever the hell he was trying to do"

The man didn't seem fazed at all, he just scoffed.

"So you ain't here to kill her, you her friends… just like that blonde whore that attacked my kid" yelled the man

Anko applied pressure to his neck, making him sweet, she lend close and use the 'ghoul' stare, that a Anbu taught her.

"You're gonna tell us where she lives, won't you" said Anko, making the man panic more.

"Down the road, old shack at the end" said the man, who looked as he was gonna shit a brick.

Anko pulled away from him and he ran like a bat out of hell, Anko and Gwen headed towards Isaribi's shack, both already knew that blonde, was Naru. They were relieved she was alright, they found the shank and walked in without knocking, well that's not true… they tapped the door and it fell off its hinges. They walked in and got an eye full… yup, she alright… and getting some Kaima pussy.

"HOLY SHIT, A MERMAID" yelled Gwen

Isaribi looked up, Naru's pussy juice dripping of her tongue, she looked at Gwen confused.

"The fucks a mermaid?" asked Isaribi

"Yeah, I wanna know that to" said Anko

"Same here" came a muffed Naru, who didn't stop licking Isaribi

Gwen cursed herself, she let a American term slip, no that it was a bad thing, she just didn't want to play 20 questions.

"It's a fish human hybrid, its very rare creature where I'm from" said Gwen, then looked at the two. "so, I take it you've already got the 'Kaima' that was attacking to agree to stop."

Naru poked her head out from under Isaribi, her face covered in cum, and her tongue sticking out.

"Yes, she's not gonna cause the Land of the Sea anymore trouble" said Naru

"Here it comes" said Anko, making Gwen look over at her and raise an eyebrow

"Cause she's coming home with me" said Naru

"And there it is" said Anko

Gwen stare at Naru, then went in to full blow lecture mood, saying how you can't do that, and it could start a war, and blah blah blah. Naru then counter with the same law she used to save Haku, Gwen was unable to find a loop hole and stop Naru from taking Isaribi home with her. Anko looked out the window and notice a large ship coming in, one with snakes on the Jolly Roger.

"Let me guess, that ship belongs to the one you where 'working' for" asked Anko, taking a guess that Isaribi was being used.

Isaribi looked out the window and narrowed her eyes, she saw the Jolly Roger go down, it stalled for a bite, then sent back up, then all the way back down.

"Yes, that's Amachi's ship, he's signaling me" said Isaribi

Naru grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's answer his call… shall we?" said Naru, with a grin.

Isaribi smiled warmly, Anko snicker evilly, Gwen just smirked.

=== 30 minutes later ===

Isaribi, wrapped up with her old bandages walked abroad the ship, and gave her usually bow to Amichi

"You called" said Isaribi

Amachi turned around and reviled his ugly ass face, then grinned his shit faced grin.

"Yes, I've been thinking about for a while, and I've finally decide to reward you for all of your work" said Amichi

Isaribi noticed all of the men Amichi hired snicker, it was mostly behind her, she had a feeling, she lived up to her purpose in his eyes. Not wanting to give away the attack, she played along.

"Reward, what is it?" asked Isaribi with a smile

Amichi walked up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, then grinned. he pulled out a rusty dagger and raise it high into the air.

"HERE IS YOUR REWARD" yelled Amichi

Amichi slammed the dagger down into her shoulder, only for her to grin and burst into water.

"wha?" said Amichi

"**WATER STYLE/FIRE STYLE/LIGHTING STYLE**" yelled Isaribi/Anko/Naru

The group looked over to see them going through hand sighs and they charged at the boat. They turned to ran and try to jump over bored, only to see lightning fill the sky, and in a large bolt of electricity, Gwen appeared, grinning like she was the fearsome Kenpachi.

"Sorry boys, but you ain't going anywhere" said Gwen, using her electric powers to shock and hold them all in place.

"**WATER DRAGON JUTSU/ FIRE DRAGON JUTSU/LIGHTING DRAGON JUTSU**" yelled Isaribi/Anko/Naru

The 3 element dragons slammed into the boat, just as Gwen flew off of it. They watched as the boat sink to its watery gravel, all four girls where standing on the water surface, giving each other high fives. Then where celebrate with cut short with laughter.

"My my, I didn't think you'd have to guts to betray me you little whore" said Amichi, in a fish like form

Isaribi gasped at how it was hidden, she never would have known he had the same illness.

"I see what going on, she was your test subject, right?" asked Gwen "you studied her as she was in her fish form, and perfected your experiment"

Isaribi's eyes widened, experiment… wait, so she wasn't cursed, she was, this man's sick experiment.

"You bastard, you… you ruined my life" yelled Isaribi, charging at him.

"Isaribi wait" yelled Naru, but it was too late

Amichi swung his arm and crack Isaribi in the head, knocking her out, her body sank like a rock, thankfully she can breathe underwater in her fish form.

"Ungrateful bitch, trying to attack me, I promised her freedom from her curse, and she turns on me" said Amichi

"FREEDOM, YOU TRIED TO KILL HER" yelled Naru, tears flowing from her eyes. "YOU CALL THAT FREEDOM

Amichi just chuckled and gave a grim smile.

"Freedom from the body" said Amichi

Naru's eyes filled with rage, the water around her started to swirl, making Gwen and Anko jump away, they decide to stay out of this fight, they could tell it was gonna get intense. The air became dense, the cliffs nearby started to crumble and as Naru started to hyperventilate with anger, fire shot from her mouth and nose. Naru close her eyes tight, then they flew open, being pure white.

"**BANKAI**" yelled Naru, pulling out her sword "**Abatā Kyoshi**"

Naru held her sword up in the air and it changed into a large metal staff, Naru twirled it around as she slowly flew up into the air, then pointed her staff at Amichi

"**You, what you have down to that girl in unforgivable, anyone what would bring torment and pain into this world, should not be able to enjoy the comfort of living on such a beautiful planet" **said Naru, in a voice that sounds like a few hundred. "**Your dark and twisted ambitions have ruin the lives of hundreds, how do you plead**"

Amichi cocked his head to the side and snorted.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of a brat like you" said Amichi

Naru just narrowed her eyes and didn't say anything, her staff glow a yellow hue, then shot a bolt of lightning out at Amichi, Amichi easily dodge it and went into the water, Naru didn't seem fazed as she touched down. Out of the corner of her ey she saw Isaribi crawl out onto the beach, Naru cracked her neck and swung her arm, quickly parting the water, trying to locate Amichi.

"**You can't hide from me, I can use all four elements, you don't have a snowballs change in hell**" said Naru

Amichi jumped from the water and shot large ball of water all at Naru, to which she quickly destroyed, but Amichi was back into the water.

_'I can't open the water and attack at the same time, my power ain't there yet'_ thought Naru '_I need help'_

Naru bite her thumb and went thought hand sighs

"SUMMONING JUTSU" yelled Naru

"**AHHHHH, MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE BITCH BASTARD BARBARA STREISAND**" yelled Gamabunta, jumping around "**WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL SUMMONED ME IN SALT WATER**"

Naru jumped up and landed on Gamabunta nose, then she bowed.

"**My apologize, I needed assistants in a fight, and you are the one I thought of**" said Naru

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes and moved his pipe around.

"**I take it you aint truly Naru, are ya**" said Gamabunta "**the Naru I know aint that formal**"

"**Your right I aint the real Naru, I am Kyoshi, her Zanpakuto**" said Naru/Kyoshi "**I just couldn't stand that smug asshole, so I decided to take control"**

**"Kyoshi huh, an avatar?" **asked Gamabunta, getting a nod "**then you could do something, to get me OUT OF THIS FUCKING SALT WATER"**

Naru/Kyoshi nodded her head, she quickly lifted her foot up and created a large spot of land for Gamabunta, then warmed it up to get rid of the salt water.

"**Better?**" asked Naru/Kyoshi

"**Much, no what would you like me to do**" asked Gamabunta

"**When I give the signal, use your toad oil, then I'll lite it and BBQ that asshole**" said Naru/Kyoshi

"**Ok, and who is gonna distract or lure the asshole**" asked Gamabunta

"**Ai Enma**" said Naru/Kyoshi, slamming her hand down on Gamabunta's nose and summoning Ai Enma from her seal.

"**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM, I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**" yelled Ai happily

"**Till the chakra allowing you freedom fades**" said Naru/Kyoshi

Gamabunta jaw dropped and his pipe nearly fell into the ocean.

"**You… you, you let her out, she… she dangerous**" said Gamabunta, then stopped then Ai looked at him

"**No I'm NOT**" yelled Ai

"**You destroy half the village**" countered Gamabunta

"**After being imprisoned for 100 years**" countered Ai

"**After you destroyed half the village a 100 years ago**" countered Gamabunta

"**After Madara used his Sharingan on me, I thought I was attacking a horde of demons that followed me out of hell**" yelled Ai

"**WHO WHERE IN HELL**" yelled Gamabunta

"**I WAS SACRIFICED FOR BRING A BUTTERFLY BACK TO LIE**" yelled Ai

"**BY USING EVIL POWER**" yelled Gamabunta

"**BY USING CHAKRA**" yelled Ai

"**YIN CHAKRA**" yelled Gamabunta

"**YANG CHAKRA**" yelled Ai

**"Girls, girls… your both beautiful**" said Naru/Kyoshi "**can we please kill Amichi"**

The two looked over at Naru/Kyoshi and nodded their heads. Ai summoned three dolls in front of her and giggled, then flashed away.

=== Under the sea ===

'_Why does she stand there, is she a feared_?' thought Amichi

Amichi felt a huge pulse of energy behind him, he looked back and his lab, he looked around to see he was back in human form, in a test tube, and on the other side were Orochimaru and some scientist.

"Hey" yelled Amichi, trying to get there attention.

It didn't work, they were too busy taking about something, Orochimaru grinned evilly and nodded his head.

"HEY, GET ME OUT OF HER DAMNIT" yelled Amichi

This time Orochimaru looked over, he was very displeased, the scientist walked over, Amichi was unable to see the face. The scientist reaches out and started to touch the nobs on the tube, Amichi knew what they did.

"Hey, hey d-don't" said Amichi, as the scientist hit the bottom, sending 50000 volts of electricity into Amichi "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Amichi looked down just in time to see the scientist face, it was… Isaribi.

"w-what's going on" said Amichi

"ku ku ku, so… dose it transform to the specifications I asked for" asked Orochimaru

"Yes it does, would you like to see?" asked Isaribi, turning the dial

"W-wait, don't, I'll change, just don't… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Amichi as the electricity shocked him and focused his change

Orochimaru gave a small clap and grinned.

"Perfect, how many more can I get" said Orochimaru

"Sadly, this is the only survivor" said Isaribi "but, if you're willing to risk it, if I can dissect him, and rip out his DNA and insert it into other"

'_He's gonna say no, that what he said to me when I thought of doing it to you'_ thought Amichi

"Hmmm, just one ninja with this power is useless to me, I need an army" said Orochimaru, then waved his hand "I'll allow it"

Amichi's eyes widened, he saw an evil smile on Isaribi's face as she looked at Amichi.

"Thank you Orochimaru, I've wanted to test out my new toys" said Isaribi

'_This can't be happening, this can't be happening_' thought Amichi "you can't do this to me, I have a family, this… this isn't right"

Orochimaru and Isaribi looked over in disgust as Amichi pleaded and begged for his life, Isaribi scoffed, as she changed into a lady with an old umbrella, as Orochimaru change into an old man, who fix his hat.

"you have a lot of nerves asking for that" said the lady "if it had been me on the chopping block, you'd have lopped off my head"

Amichi growled, so none of this is real, just a Genjutsu.

"Listen here you little cunt, what I'm doing is for science, anyone I experiment on should be grateful to be a part of something so grand" said Amichi

The oldman scoffed this time and he head his head laughing a bitter laugh.

"and if it where you on the chopping block?" asked oldman

"Why would I be on the chopping block, I ain't some orphan, I have a family and friends, I have something to live for" said Amichi

"An Isaribi didn't? She had friends before you damned her with your experiment" said Lady

"And again I say, she should be grateful, I have done nothing wrong" yelled Amichi "its human nature to learn and experiment"

"Well, ya heard him" said a young man, next to the tube "can I push the button"

"w-where the hell did you come from" said Amichi

"You're about to find out" said the man, hitting the exterminate button and launching Amichi into the ocean.

The tube activated and ejected Amichi into the pit of failed experiments, rotten flesh and bone filled the area, what was worse, was then they looked over at Amichi. Amichi scream at the top of his lungs as the zombie fish ninja swam at him, they grabbed him and started to bite him and pull his fleash off. Amichi looked up in horror as Ai Enma slowly floated towards him.

"**Oh Pitiful Shadow, who as lost to their inner darkness**?' asked Ai, in sing-a-long voice

Amichi felt dark energy coming from her, it was clear in her eyes, she had a huge lust for blood

"**You bring so much pain and suffer into this world**" sang Ai

Amichi tried to swim away, try to get away from this demon, but Ai flew thought the water, taunting him still with her song. The zombie fish still held tight and cut into him deeper, Amichi tried time and time again to break the Genjutsu, but it didn't work.

_'Why, why can't I break free'_ thought Amichi as he started to cry

"**You are just a damned soul, wallowing in sin**" sang Ai

Amichi couldn't take it, he saw his away out the surface, it was his freedom, Amichi swam to it with amazing speed, bursting out of the water, and escaping the Genjutsu at last "**Maybe, you should just die**" sang Ai, watching the rest unfold

"**NOW**" yelled Naru/Kyoshi, taking a deep breath

"**TOAD FLAME BOMB**" yelled Gamabunta, shooting out oil and getting ignited by Naru/Kyoshi's flame

Amichi looked over to see the large flame flying towards him.

"Ah, fuck" cried Amichi, getting roasted in seconds.

=== 1 hour later ===

Naru was rubbing her head and let out a loud groan, after Kyoshi returned to her inner world, Ai did to… as well as her 3 former friend, who since her power when she was summoned and rushed to help her. So now Naru was having a massive head ache as her mind was stretched to make room for three new souls.

"My heeeeeeeeeeeeead" cried Naru

Gwen smiled, she was currently making a soup to help… she wasn't sure if it actually would in this case, but you never now. Gwen ladled some into a bowl and handed her the soup.

"My grandpa's specialty, dried earthworm, seaweed and miso paste soup" said Gwen, with a green face "may kami have mercy on your stomach"

Isaribi sniffed it and quickly held her nose and gagged, her eyes where watering form the smell, Naru swallowed a lump, then sipped on the awful stew. Naru's eyes widened and quickly tipped the bowl and watched it all down, she licked her lips and stuck out the bowl.

"More please" said Naru

Anko's cheeks puffed out and she stuck her head out the window, just in time for a crowed of villagers to attack, Anko projectile vomited on all of them. Gwen held hers in, but was fighting hard not to puke, Isaribi was still knocked out from the smell. Naru happily drank down all of the nasty soup and pat her belly and smiled.

"My belly is full and may head ache is gone" said Naru

"Good… then tomorrow, we leave for Konoha" said Gwen


	51. The Genjutsu Artist

A week's passed since team Gwen returned to Konoha from their mission, Gwen informed Tsunade of what happened, including the summoning of Ai Enma. Once again, the elder started barking about how the demon child was getting stronger and needed to be stopped, which was once again stopped by Tsunade yelling and screaming. Gwen then changed the subject to the newest addition to the leaf, Isaribi and her 'rare' Kekkai Genkai, which once again, the elder chanted to have her breed, and was stopped then Gwen mentioned she was a lesbian.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't let a bloodline like this slip thought the cracks" said Danzo

Tsunade shook her head

"I can't make her breed, who she choose to be with in her choice, not YOURS" said Tsunade

"b-but you can't be serious" said Koharu

Tsunade nodded her head.

"I am, we are never to speak of breeding again, it is wrong and unofficial' said Tsunade "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" said the elders.

"Very good, dismissed" said Tsunade.

=== Naru ===

Naru was taking a small hike up the mountain, she thought giving Isaribi and Haku some alone time would help them become friend, and she was right, giving them time was just what they needed to become friend and understand that there's enough Naru to go around. Naru took a deep breath in and smiled, she looked over and noticed a girl, about her age painting. Naru walked over and peeked at the painting, the Hokage tower.

"Wow, your good" said Naru

The girl didn't respond, she wiped her brush of and got black paint on it, then started to paint dark clouds over the tower, Naru blinked a few times, she looked up to see it clear.

"Uh…" started Naru

The girl then took white paint and strike down from the cloud and onto the Hokage tower.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Naru jumped backwards in fear as a massive lightning bolt struck the Hokage tower, Naru's heart was pounding as she watched the tower caught fire, and as ninja scrambled to put it out. Naru then watched as the girl quickly got up and grabbed her things, then ran, Naru ran after her.

"There she is, get her" yelled a med ninja

The med ninja's and a Anbu jumped down and seized her.

"Yeah, let go of her you douchebags" yelled Naru

The Anbu turned around and held up his hand. Naru watched as the medic where struggling to calm her down

"Naru Namikaze Uzumaki, this girl as escaped from her holding area, we are just doing our jobs" said the Anbu

"And what's that?" asked Naru

"That's is classified" said the Anbu

"WOULD YOU TRANQUILIZER HER ALREADY" yelled the first one

The second one pulled out the tranquilizer and slammed it into her neck, knocking her out in seconds, then they flashed away. The Anbu pointed at Naru, as if warning her.

"Forget you ever saw her" said the Anbu, then flashed away

_'How could I, she was so cute'_ thought Naru

=== Sui-Feng ===

"Kurenai, are you sure you want to do this" said Sui-Feng, crossing her arms in disappointment "think about what you're doing? Ino still need you, I'm too busy to help her now that I'm head Anbu again"

Kurenai just nodded her head.

"I'm sure, I just… I can't" said Kurenai "you know the attack on the tower was Yakumo's doing"

Sui-Feng sighed and shook her head.

"Fine… if you wish to back out of the duties of teaching, that's fine" said Sui-Feng turning her back on Kurenai "you know, sometimes, I believe the student is the test of a true teacher"

And with that, Sui-Feng flashed off, leaving a sadden Kurenai, she knew what she meant by that, any student is teachable, but only if there teacher is able to teach, Kurenai flashed away. Naru poked her head out from behind the corner and narrowed her eyes, she her name is Yakumo.

=== Hokage Tower ===

Naru ran into Tsunade's office, she needed to know more.

"Hey Baa-Chan" said Naru

Tsunade looked up and growled.

"Don't call me that" snapped Tsunade "what do you want"

"Who's Yakumo?" asked Naru

Tsunade's eyes widened, then she narrowed her eyes and smirked at Naru.

"How do you know that name?" asked Tsunade

"I spied on Sui-Feng and Kurenai sensei" said Naru "oh, also, why dose Kurenai want to quit? Is there a connection?"

"Yakumo doesn't concern you, stay away from the old Kurama manor" said Tsunade "as for Kurenai quitting, she is free to do as she pleases, and a connection… again, it doesn't concern you"

Naru blinked a few times and hid a smile, wondering is Tsunade knew she just told her where to find the girl, Naru bowed and left the room. Sui-Feng flashed into the room behind Tsunade, smiling.

"She going to try an see her?" asked Sui-Feng

"Yes she is, you sure this will work?" asked Tsunade.

"Think about it" said Sui-Feng "she got Haku, Tayuya and Isaribi, three girls with amazing and destructive abilities, to stop there evil ways, just by talking to them"

=== Kurama Manor, late at night ===

The manor was heavily guarded, Anbu everywhere keeping look out.

DING

All of the Anbu turned towards the forest, ready to attack, then relaxed then Kurenai walked out of the woods smiling.

"Your defense system needs work, I was able to get all up her without tripping any, except the last one" said Kurenai

The Anbu blushed at that, they designed it to make sure no one would ever sneak past it, and yet there was a hole somewhere.

"Right, thanks for the info" said the Anbu from before. "Now, what are you doing out here?"

"I wanna see Yakumo" said Kurenai

"Ma'am it's after visiting hours" said the Anbu "comes back tomorrow"

"Come on, surely you could let me in… I mean, I just help find a hole in your defense system" said Kurenai

The Anbu looked at each other, then nodded where heads. They opened the door and let Kurenai, she walked down the long hallway and made her way to Yakumo's room, it was filled with paintings, paintings of a destroyed Konoha, Kurenai looked around the room and eyed one painting, her… will a large beam of energy bursting thought her chest. Kurenai's eyes widened and felt a tingling sensation in her chest… burning, it was burning now, it was painful, it was intense.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Kurenai, running to a window and jumping out.

Anbu rushed to the scene and watched as Kurenai explode into a ball of smoke, reviling Naru gripping her chest.

_'w-what the fuck was that, that… that fucking hurt'_ thought Naru

"Naru, what are you doing her" yelled an Anbu

Naru didn't hear him, she looked up and saw Yakumo, an emotionless look on her face, Naru pointed and started to yell.

"WHAT FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU" yelled Naru "I WAS JUST WANTING TO TALK"

Naru never got to say anymore, the Anbu knocked her out cold.

=== next day ===

Naru shot out of the bed she was in, just waking up, she held her head and cursed.

"Fucking asshole, he didn't have to hit me so hard" growled Naru

Naru looked around, she was in the medical ward of the Kurama manor.

"YOU CANT DO THAT" yelled a voice

"I'm sorry, I don't have any other choices" came other, it sounded like Kurenai

Naru got up and followed the voice, she found the room it was coming from and peeked in, she saw a young Yakumo pleading with Kurenai.

"Don't seal my powers, please, how am I to be a ninja if you do" cried Yakumo

"I'm sorry, but you've brought it upon yourself, you refuse to listen to me, I keep telling you, you're too frail" said Kurenai "there nothing I can do to help"

"JUST A MINUTE KURENAI" yelled Naru, kicking down the door and running in.

Naru ran up to the two, who didn't even notice she was there, they keep talking. Yakumo was pleading, claiming she could get strong and become a great ninja. While Kurenai was saying sorry and to give up on her dream

'_What the hell'_ thought Naru

BOOOOOOOOONG

Naru shoot up out of her hospital bed and held her head, rubbing the massive lump on her head, giving to her via Nemu and her clean and empty (thank kami) bed pan. Naru looked over at Nemu and growled at her.

"What fuck was that for" cried Naru

"My apologize, but the head nurse asked that I stop your snoring, so I did" said Nemu "your snoring was disturbing the other patients. They say that 12 years ago, when you were a baby, your snoring made a little girl by the name of Celeria cry"

Naru waved it off and laughed.

"hehe, not like Celeria will know who made her cry, then go blitz fucking crazy when she sees me and screams my name, swearing a personal vendetta agents me and won't stop till I'm dead at her feet " said Naru

=== Unknown Location===

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOO" sneezed a young woman with black hair "someone… is talking about me"

The women growled at that thought, as if knowing who it was. She walked thought the abandoned building she was taking residents in, burnt into the wall was her name, Celeria. She plopped down on her make shift throne and scowled, wondering how she, the daughter of a legend, ended up here… she blamed everyone, but at the moment that was not where her mind was, she was thinking of the little brat that made her cry. It was embarrassing, she was a mighty warrior, and a baby girl, a human girl, made her cry in fear, What was worse was then her daddy laughed at it, muttering something about 'good times' and 'that brings me back'.

"NAAAAARUUUU" growled Celeria, gripping her thorn as her hair started to stand on end, and turn gold. Her eyes turn turquoise blue as static coursed over her body. "NAAAAARUUUUU" She stood up and let out a load scream, one that rocked her home, as if she was in an earth quake. "NAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU"

=== Kurenai's Apartment ===

Naru jumped up to Kurenai's door and knocked, she needed answers, and state. She waited and waited, for what seemed like hours, when the correct time passing was 5 minutes. Naru looked down at her clock to see it was 6:59… make that 7:00

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world" played a song

Naru looked over at Kurenai's neighbor with a sweet drop, then slowly shook her head

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" played the song

'_Who in the world would listen to that?_' thought Naru

The window flew open and Might Gai, jumped out in nothing but a green speed-o.

"uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u" sang Gai, as he danced around "Ah-ah-ah-yeah, THE POWER OF YOUTH"

"MY EYES" screamed Naru, covering her eyes "I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE"

Gai looked over and sweet dropped, he watched as Naru ran off, screaming and begging for people to 'gouge out her eyes with a rusty spoon'.

=== Kurenai ===

Kurenai was making her way up to the Kurama manor, she needed to deal with Yakumo.

"KURENAI" yelled Naru, landing in front of Kurenai

"Oh, Naru… what do you want?" asked Kurenai with a smile

Naru didn't smile back, which was something Kurenai felt a little worried about. Naru pointed her finger at Kurenai.

"Did you really seal Yakumo's power?" asked Naru

Kurenai's eyes widened, how on earth would she… wait, the Anbu in charge of guarding her did report Naru snuck in, did Yakumo tell her somehow. Kurenai walked past Naru, ignoring her answer completely.

"It none of your concern" said Kurenai

Naru narrowed her eyes and jumped in front of Kurenai again.

"THE HELL ITS NOT" yelled Naru, pointing her finger at Kurenai again. "I GONNA BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY, SO I NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE IS SAFE AND HAPPY"

Kurenai scowled at Naru for her nosiness, but then let out a sad sigh.

"Yes… I sealed Yakumo's power" said Kurenai, turning away "she wanted to be a ninja so badly, yet I sealed her power away, crushing her dream to be the world's greatest Genjutsu user. It was just a year ago, and I was order to be her personal trainer

"N-No way" asked Naru

"Someone like me has no rights to take on young Genin's lives" said Kurenai "Kami even gave me that sign when you and the other rookies gradated"

"But, why?" asked Naru

Kurenai looked back over, her sadness replaced with anger.

"Get out of my way" said Kurenai "I'm not tell you anymore"

"JUST TELL ME WAY YOU SEAL HER POWER" yelled Naru, waving her arms around

Kurenai sighed.

"No choice" said Kurenai, going thought hand signs.

Kurenai vanished from Naru's sight, Naru looked around trying to find her, never noticing the sprout growing under her feet. A tree shot up and wrapped around Naru's body, quickly holding her in place. Naru struggled agents the Genjutsu tree, but to no avail.

"KURENAI SENSEI, YOU'RE MEAN" cried Naru

=== Kurama manor ===

The Anbu guarding the place was hidden carefully, as where the med ninja, he looked over.

"Send a message to the leaf, we need backup" said the Anbu "we're surrounded"

One of the med ninja's nodded his head and took off towards the manor, leaving his team to fight of the attackers and there Genjutsu. All three were caught, but not before a message was sent.

=== Yakumo ===

Yakumo was sitting peacefully, or I guess peacefully, we just learned her power was seal… I bet she's pissed, fuck that, she's furious, she's mad as fucking hell. Anyway, Yakumo was sitting quietly painting another picture, not noticing or caring that her door was opened and in walked two ninja.

"Yakumo, come with us" said the first

Yakumo didn't move she just painted.

=== Konoha ===

Neji was sparing with his uncle Hiashi, trying greatly to improve his skills. Shortly after his match with Naru, Hiashi came to him, and expanded everything. Neji was skeptical at first, believing it was a hoax to get him in line, but that fact that he bowed when doing so, made him believe. The two were demonstrating some clan techniques for Kiba and Hanabi, and have been at it for hours.

"Neji, let's take a break" said Hiashi

"Very well" said Neji

Neji went to stretch his back and let out a small yawn, just a massager bird past. The bird crapped and it flew right down Neji's opened mouth.

"ACK…OH SICK" coughed Neji "I SWALLOWED IT, I SWALLOWED IT"

Hiashi like a true Hyuuga didn't even snicker, Kiba just turned green at the thought of swallowing bird shit, while Hanabi couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard.

=== Hokage Office ===

"I FUCKING HATE PAPER WORK" screamed Tsunade "HATE HATE HATE"

Shizune laughed.

"That's what Sarutobi said before you replaced him" said Shizune

The door flew open and Sui-Feng ran in, the shit-in-an-open-hyuuga's-mouth bird was sitting on her shoulder.

"LADY TSUNADE, THE YAKUMO MANOR, ITS BEING ATTACKED" yelled Sui-Feng

=== Path to Manor ===

Gai, Nemu, Sakura, and Tayuya ran toward the Manor as fast as they could, Tayuya was a part time singer at the 'Cos-play Café' so she didn't look like herself. She was dressed in black kimono with a green obi, she wore a large headset thing on her head and her hair was green on top and orange on the bottom, with blue musical note in her hair. All were sent to help protect Yakumo, they were informed about her past, that her parent where the head and with them dead, the side branch of the Kurama wants Yakumo for her jutsu. Nemu was sent to check on Yakumo's conditions once they save her. They were all running as fast as they could.

"AHHH" yelled Tayuya as she fell, then hit the ground "MOTHERFUCKER"

Tayuya looked over and saw a pair of legs sticking out of the bushed, then scowled.

"Who the fuck just takes a nap in a bush" growled Tayuya, grabbing the legs and pulled.

Naru was pulled from the bush, snoring and drooling.

"YOU FUCKING GAKI" growled Tayuya

Naru didn't move, or even stir.

"She's under a Genjutsu" said Tayuya, then started to laugh "whoever didn't wasn't even trying, HAHAHA"

Tayuya wiped a tear from her eye and undid the jutsu for Naru, who opened her eyes intently.

"Huh? Where am I" said Naru, then looked down "huh? W-why was I sleeping"

"DUMBASS" yelled Tayuya, hitting Naru "YOU WHERE UNDER A GENJUTSU"

Naru looked over, then it hit her.

"t-that's right, Kurenai was heading to the manor, then summoned a tree to stop me from questioning her" said Naru

"So, Kurenai is heading there on her own, I wonder if she knows what going on" said Gai "we have to assume she didn't, we have to go back her up"

"YES" yelled everyone

Gai lead the team towards the manor.

=== Kurenai ===

Kurenai jumped into a bush and hide, her kunai was drawn.

'_This is weird, normally I would have been greeted by the Anbu or med's by now'_ thought Kurenai, then bite her lip '_shit, I don't have time to get back-up, the rebels must be after Yakumo'_

Kurenai quickly ran towards the manor, she need to get to Yakumo fast. A sport shot up and wrapped around Kurenai's legs, then quickly climbed up her body, trapping her.

"FUCK" yelled Kurenai, as she was lifted into the air by the vine.

A large bean pod sport up in front of her, reviling an enemy ninja.

"hehehe, you think we'd not notice you coming" said the Ninja, gripping his kunai "sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you"

Kurenai just smiled as she turned into a vine, surprising the ninja. A flower bloomed in front of the ninja and Kurenai came from the bud.

"Did you think you actually had me? You're the one that was captured" said Kurenai, her arms vine like, then wrapped around his neck.

The man fell to the ground, strangled of all his breath.

=== Yakumo Manor ===

Kurenai appeared in the middle of the hallway, via hair jutsu, Kurenai had to smirk.

"heh, fool." Said Kurenai "no one can best me in Genjutsu"

Kurenai looked down the dark hallway, and shivered.

"Such a dark aura" said Kurenai

Kurenai ram down the hallway time she got to Yakumo's door, then she walked in she saw to two ninja that tried to take her hostage, under a massive Genjutsu. Kurenai felt pity for them, but there was no way to help them, Kurenai's ears perked up when she heard crying. Kurenai started to look around, then heard a noise behind her, she spun around to see that it was just one of Yakumo's painting that fell over, they all started to fall, leaving the one of Kurenai with an energy beam thought her chest. When that one fell, Kurenai saw Yakumo crying in fear.

"Yakumo, you're save now" said Kurenai

Yakumo looked over, she quickly got up and ran towards Kurenai.

"SAVE ME" cried Yakumo

Kurenai smiled and pulled Yakumo into a hug, quickly checking for any injuries.

"shhhh, its ok" said Kurenai "where nothing to be afraid of."

Kurenai never saw Yakumo grin.

=== Enemy Ninja===

The ninja Kurenai defeated was still under the Genjutsu, still being 'strangled'. His allies appeared and undid the jutsu, he immediately took in a deep breath.

"damnit, that bitch got me" cursed the man

"that's a Jonin for ya… no, that's Kurenai for ya" said an old man, he stood up and gestured towards the manor "we must assume backup is coming, those two haven't come back yet, I had hoped to manipulate her, but that's not gonna happen, RETRIEVER HER AT ALL COST"

=== Team Gai ==

"There are at least 8 ninja up ahead, we should advance with caution" said Nemu "4 outside the manor, 4 in side. I'm not sure who is friend or foe"

'_Kurenai… what the hell is going on'_ thought Naru

=== Kurenai ===

Two ninja ran into Yakumo's, Kurenai quickly put herself between them, determined to protect Yakumo. Kurenai noticed the symbol on the blade of the enemies.

"y-your part of the Kurama clan, what do you want with Yakumo?" asked Kurenai

"That's doesn't concern you, give up and hand her over" said one of the Kurama clan ninja

Yakumo buried her face into Kurenai shirt, trembling in fear.

"LIKE HELL" yelled Kurenai "lord 3rd entrusted me to protect her, and that is what I plan to do."

"Have it your way" said the other Kurama clan ninja

Both of them went thought hand signs and faded away. Giant roots shot out of the ground, completely surrounding Kurenai and Yakumo, Yakumo screamed in fear and held onto Kurenai as tightly as she could, Kurenai doing the same to comfort her. The roots wrapped around them, as they were now suspended in mid-air, two bean pods grow from the roots and the Kurama clan ninja grew from them. Both where snickering at their work, only for Kurenai and Yakumo to turn into sakura petals and swarm them.

"SHIT" yelled one of the Kurama ninja "she tricked us"

The petals covered the men and suffocated them and made them denigrate.

=== Team Gai ===

Gai and the team he was leading, was still running up the hill towards the manor. An enemy appeared before them, Naru ran straight ahead to attack, resulting in him fading away, and her landing on her face.

"Bastard" growled Naru, then looked as a bean stock shot up. "AW SHIT"

Naru was now jumping and dodging all of the vines that where lashing out at her. Sadly the vine's where to fast and grabbed Naru, the Kurama ninja appeared before her and smirked, then charged, his sword drawn. A blur threw its self in front of Naru, taking the hit… it was Sakura.

"S-Sakura" yelled Naru '_aw shit, Hinata gonna kill me'_

Sakura burst into Yin chakra, then reappeared behind the man, her eyes glowing pink.

"DIE" yelled Sakuichi

Sakuichi's power washed over him, the man staggered around, howling in pain as Sakuichi's chakra burned him, Sakuichi's chakra fall to the ground, signifying he got away. Sakuichi quickly sent chakra to her nose and sniffed, then quickly created her bow and aimed at the ground. She pulled back and fired a massive arrow, it ripped thought the ground and knocked the man into the air.

"KONOHA FULL POWER SOCCER KICK" yelled Gai, jumping into the air and drilling his leg into the enemy's skull

The Kurama ninja flew to the ground and created a mini crater.

"L-LET ME GO" yelled Naru, who somehow still in the Genjutsu

Sakuichi palmed her head and gently sighed.

"Baka" said Sakuichi, walking over and undoing the jutsu "KAI"

Naru opened her eyes and looked up, the quickly shot up.

"KURENAI AND YAKUMO ARE STILL IN TROUBLE" yelled Naru

Running ahead and into the manor

"KURENAI-SENSEI" yelled Naru, entering Yakumo's room, only to see the four Kurama ninja who were knocked out.

Naru started looking high and low for her, looking under the bed and behind the paintings, making the group sweat drop as they walked in.

"Looks like she's gone, she might have taken Yakumo away from here" said Gai, pointing to the open window

"But where would she go?" asked Tayuya

"Huh, she not under here" said Naru, looking up Tayuya's kimono.

Tayuya quickly spun around and kicked Naru in the face.

"OF COUSE SHE'S NOT YOU FUCKING DUMBASS" yelled Tayuya

=== Kurenai ===

Kurenai was hopping thought the tree's, trying to escape the enemy.

'_There one left'_ thought Kurenai, as she landed on the ground, and vines rushed to trap her '_when did he…_'

Kurenai didn't have time to counter it, she tried to break free…but it didn't work. A large tree grew in front of him, making Yakumo clench in fear s she saw who did it, as he sported from the tree.

"Acting like the father and guardian of the Kurama clan, Unkai" said Yakumo

"I see, so that's why. Things won't be as easy dealing with him" said Kurenai

"Never thought I'd get a complement form you, Kurenai Yuuhi" said Unkai "I really dont want to fight a useless battle. Hand over Yakumo"

Yakumo held onto Kurenai tighter, and started to shake in fear.

"That's right, hold on tight, things might get bumpy" said Kurenai, pulling out her kunai

"Do you really plan on fighting?" asked Unkai

Kurenai smiled, she took her kunai and stabbed herself in the shoulder, ending the Genjutsu and quickly burst into petals.

"SHIT" yelled Unkai, but then noticed the blood. "heh"

Unkai jumped down from the Genjutsu, ending it, then he spun around and hurled shuriken at tree's.

"FOUND YOU" yelled Unkai

The tree fazed away, reviling Kurenai had been struck in the arm.

"Next time, it's an organ" said Unkai, slowly waking up to her. "Hand her over, why do you protect her"

Kurenai didn't answer, she pulled out her kunai again and readied herself, as did Unkai.

"KURENAI-SENSEI" yelled Naru, flying from the tree, crossing kunai with Unkai and knocking him back.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN" growled Naru, looking up at Unkai "I'LL KILL YOU"

Naru charged Unkai, only for him to disappear.

"What the?" said Naru

"Fucking moron, when will you learn" growled Tayuya, landing in a tree.

Sakuichi was sniffing the air, then looked up.

"ABOVE" yelled Sakuichi

Naru looked up to see Unkai falling towards her, giving her time to escape. Unkai landed and growled, looking over at Sakuichi

'_Inuzuka bitch' _thought Unkai

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" yelled Naru, sending her clone army after Unkai

"Clones? You think clones will stop me?" mocked Unkai

"hehe, maybe you missed the part about Shadow Cone" said Naru, as her four clones attacked '_gotta thank Gai for teaching me this_'

The first one ran straight forward and kicked Unkai in the stomach, lifting him into the air "U-" the second clone jumped onto the back of the first, then kicked Unkai higher "Zu-" as he fell the third clone ran up and kicked him even higher "Ma-" the four jumped up and kicked him as high as she possibly could "Ki-" the real Naru jumped high into the air, spinning in style then slammed down on Unkai should. "NAMIKAZE BARRAGE" yelled Naru

Unkai fell 50 feet and slammed in the ground hard, he struggled to get up, but managed.

"Yakumo… she will be mine" said Unkai, before vanishing and retreating.

=== Manor ===

Nemu tucked Yakumo in bed, who passed out from all of the excitement, she then turned to Kurenai.

"She fine, nothing broken or bruise, she just needs rest" said Nemu "but, to be save, we should take her to the hospital"

"Thank you" said Kurenai, then held her shoulder in pain.

"Kurenai, let me check you wounds" said Nemu

"y-yes please" said Kurenai, letting Nemu touch her and check.

Nemu frowned, then looked at Kurenai.

"We need to get you to the hospital" said Nemu "that wound is much too deep"

"I see" said Kurenai, turning to Naru. "Naru, look after Yakumo for a bit"

Naru looked over to see Kurenai and Nemu walking out of the manor, Naru moved her chair closed to Yakumo, then noticed she was wake.

"Your awake, that's great" said Naru, then noticed she wasn't responding "you still piss that Kurenai sealed your chakra?"

"She hates me, she did it cause she was afraid I be a better Genjutsu user" said Yakumo

"w-wait, I don't think that's why she did it" said Naru

"Then why?" asked Yakumo

"Well uh… I mean, well she did protect you for those Kurama clan asshole" said Naru

"Those assholes… where from my clan" said Yakumo

"And what a fabulous clan the Kurama's clan is" said Naru

"**Nice save loser**" said Ai, followed by her minions laughing

'_Eat me'_ thought Naru

"**Hmm, how I'd love to**" said Ai

'_p-pervert'_ thought Naru

"I was only child born from the heads of the main branch, I was my clans hope of become great again" said Yakumo

"What do you mean" asked Naru

"My parents told we were getting weaker and weaker, to the point where we couldn't make Chunin, let along Jonin" said Yakumo "but, due to my weak body, I never allowed into the academy. Naturedly I became depressed, unable to fulfill my parent's expectations. My father went to the 3rd, to discuss my situation, the 3rd also saw greatness in me. I was to be raise and trained by Kurenai for a period of time by order of the 3rd." Yakumo started to cry and cover her face. "But… Kurenai-sensei"

Yakumo remember how her powers where sealed, the pain she felt as the seal burnt into her skin. Naru didn't know what to say, after hearing everything. But there had to be a reason, but what.

"One day, I overheard the 3rd and Kurenai talking, I heard them talking about my power, how it won't awaken. How if it ever dose, they'd have to kill me and my clan"

"w-what?" said Naru '_Grandpa… w-why would you'_

"That meant the old fool was part of my power being seal" said Yakumo

"THAT'S A LIE" yelled Naru

"REALLY? THEN EXPLAIN HOW MY PARENTS DIED BEFORE I WAS TO BE TRAINED?" yelled Yakumo, making Naru back down "the fire, it just… started out of nowhere. It spread so fast, I was the only main branch survivor, how does a fire just start in broad daylight, my parents were Jonin. The report said the fire wasn't started intentionally, but later the file where sealed away"

"w-wait, so… you're saying?" said Naru, wanting to cry

"Yes… the 3rd Hokage order my parents death" said Yakumo

=== Hours later ===

Naru, Yakumo, Tayuya, Kurenai, Sakura and Nemu where making their way to the village, Naru was carrying Yakumo, while Nemu was assisting Kurenai walk down the hill, slowly approaching the building. Naru was really quiet during the walk, every once in a while she'd look back and glare at Kurenai, then look forward again.

'_Yakumo must have told her, why else would she be staring at me with such anger'_ thought Kurenai, then sighed '_not that I blame her, I hate myself for sealing Yakumo's Kekkai Genkai, but I had to, I had to stop it'_

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" yelled Naru

Everyone saw what Naru was talking about, Konoha… was completely destroyed, it worst then the attack from Ai Enma. Naru lead the grouped thought the ruins of the village and started to look around, they made their way to the hospital, then Nemu took Yakumo into a room and tucked her in and started to search for any medical supplies that might have been missed during the attack or raid. Naru went looking for any survivors, Tayuya followed Naru, just in case she falls into a Genjutsu… AGAIN.

Naru approached the smoldering remains of her house, then started to look around.

"HAKU… ISARIBI" yelled Naru, looking for her lovers.

Naru waited for a few moments, then she got no answer she started to panic.

"HAKU… ISARIBI" yelled Naru again

Again, she waited and got no reply.

"N-No, t-they can't… they can't be dead" said Naru crying

Tayuya placed her hand on her shoulder, Naru looked up at her, to see the same sadness in her eyes, she had just returned from the Inuzuka compound, where Kin was living, it was also in ruins.

"I'm sorry for your loss" chocked Tayuya, fighting her tears.

"As am I" said Naru, then hugged Tayuya

Tayuya's eyes filled with tear, then she broke down and cried, Kin… she could really be dead this time, and once again, she wasn't there to help her.

"Would you stop your blubbering, your friends aint dead" said Unkai, jumping of the shatter remains of a wall.

Tayuya and Naru instantly pulled out there kunai's and readied themselves, both furious.

"And do prey tell how do you know that?" said Tayuya

"Did you do this, and are keeping them as slaves?" said Naru

"No, I didn't do this… why would I want to attack the village I'm trying to save" said Unkai

"Tried to save" said Naru "or did you not notice Konoha is DESTROYED"

"That's what Yakumo wants you to think" said Unkai "we are in her Genjutsu"

Tayuya's eyes widened a little, then shook her head.

"Not possible, I know my way around a Genjutsu and this ain't one" said Tayuya

"But it is, Yakumo is the strongest Genjutsu user in the world" said Unkai "she is a danger to herself and those around her"

"So that's why you want her, to use her as a weapon" said Naru.

"She's my niece, I would never do that" said Unkai "you have to understand, I'm trying to protect everyone, even if it means I have to kill Yakumo"

"Why… so she's the strongest, so she was able to get people into a Genjutsu without them noticing, so what… not like it can kill people" said Naru

Unkai didn't say anything, Naru and Tayuya's eyes widened.

"A-are you… but… no, it's impossible, Genjutsu is just a trick" said Tayuya "it's not real, it tricks the targets senses into believing things yeah, but there still fake."

"Not Yakumo's, that's what makes her the strongest Genjutsu user, her Genjutsu can kill" said Unkai "that's is why she is dangerous"

"There's something you're not telling us, there gotta be more, she's gonna lose control or something, isn't she?" asked Naru

Unkai nodded his and let out a small, sad sigh.

"About a year ago, Yakumo created an Ido, that is a curse that runs in the Kurama clan" said Unkai "the Ido is the one that killed Yakumo's parents all those years ago, it is the reason her powers where sealed. Not to stop her clan from getting stronger, not to stop it from starting a coup, but to stop the Ido from taking over and freeing its self."

"Why haven't you told her, doesn't she know off her clans history" asked Tayuya

"Nothing like this as ever happened, so what history. And we were unable to tell her, cause the 3rd forbid us from mentioning it, he feared the knowledge of knowing she was somewhat responsible for her parents death may free it" said Unkai "but it seems as though Yakumo found a way to use her power, even with it being sealed, so she's created an escape for the Ido, if we don't get out of this Genjutsu soon… the world as we know it is royal fucked"

"So, how do we get out?' asked Tayuya

Unkai pointed over to a small door, thought the cracked you could see red light. Naru and Tayuya ran over to it as fast as they could and threw it opened, then looked down to see the magma river.

"FUCKING WHAT?" asked Tayuya "you said it was the way out"

Unkai slowly approached them

"It is" said Unkai, quickly striking her in the neck, then pushing her over the edge, sending her to her fiery death

"YOU BASTARD" scream Naru, soon getting the same treatment.

Unkai grabbed Naru and jumped off to the edge and into the magma river below.

=== Real World ===

Tayuya quickly snapped awake and jumped up, she looked around to see her friends, minus Kurenai still trapped. Then she noticed Naru stir, she woke up and looked over at Tayuya, then she tack hugged her

"GET OFF ME" yelled Tayuya, pushing Naru away.

"You're alive, I'm so happy" said Naru

"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Tayuya

"You don't remember, Unkai knocked you out and pushed you into the magma" said Naru "come to think of it, I think he did the same to me, I think"

Naru started to look around and examine her body, not a burn on her. Then she looked up at Tayuya, also no burn.

"That's weird, I thought he said Yakumo's Genjutsu can kill" said Naru

"It can" said Unkai, walking up to them, burnt all to hell "glad to see you both made it thought ok"

"w-what happened to you? Why did you get burnt, but we didn't?" asked Tayuya

"Because, by knocking you out, I block all of your senses, making you immune to her Genjutsu" said Unkai, then he fell to his knees. "Go now, stop Yakumo, stop her before she frees the Ido"

Unkai fell down to the ground, dead from his burns. Naru looked at Tayuya, who nodded her head, giving her the ok to run ahead, Tayuya then began to free Sakura and Nemu.

=== Yakumo ===

Kurenai was standing behind Yakumo, she was frozen in place by Yakumo's Genjutsu

"Now, you're gonna tell me what I wanna know" said Yakumo "did you have anything to do with my parents death?"

"No" said Kurenai.

"LIAR" yelled Yakumo, painting over the picture of Kurenai, and making her legs fad away.

"Did you seal my power of jealousy?" asked Yakumo

"I would never" said Kurenai

"STOP LYING" yelled Yakumo, making more of Kurenai fade away "I WANT THE TRUTH"

"YOU CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH" yelled Naru bursting thought a floating door

"NARU" Yelled Kurenai "RUN"

Naru did ran, towards Yakumo, two large arms appeared out of thin air and grabbed Naru, stopping her in place.

"You… I thought you understood me" said Yakumo "you befriend my illusion self, yet now you try to attack me"

"I ain't after you, I'm after Ido" said Naru

Kurenai's eyes widened, how the hell did Naru learn of that.

"NARU BE SILENT, IT'S FORBIDDEN" yelled Kurenai, only for a black mark to seal her mouth.

"I knew you were hiding something, what is it?" asked Yakumo, then pointed her brush at Naru "tell me"

"You really want to know? As I state earlier, you can't handle the truth" said Naru

Yakumo growled, she gripped her brush hard and made it snap.

"I SAID TELL ME" yelled Yakumo

"Fine… if that's what you want" said Naru, taking a deep breath, then exhaled "I know who killed your parents, it wasn't the 3rd, nor Kurenai, but you"

Yakumo froze, her eye widened and she started to tear up, then glared at Naru. She was about to speak, but Naru didn't give her the chance.

"You lost control of your Kekkai Genkai and created an Ido, a curse that your clan didn't know about. The Ido killed your parents and burn your house, that is why the 3rd and Kurenai seal your power, to prevent the Ido from killing you and fully freeing itself"

Yakumo held her head, she scream as her memory awaked, she saw the Ido, she saw her parents death, she saw Kurenai, holding her like a mother. Yakumo slowly looked over at Kurenai, as if asking if it were true. With tears in her eyes Kurenai nodded her head.

"I see, then I am sorry, I know it's not enough, but I am sorry for what I've done" said Yakumo

"Sadly, it's truly isn't enough, you found a way to continue to use your power" said Naru with sadness "you opened a door for the Ido, it can escape"

Yakumo's eyes widened again, she closed eyes and cried. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a kunai she picked off of the ninja that tried to attack her early.

"no it won't, I won't let it" said Yakumo, holding the kunai out, ignoring Naru's cry's and Kurenai's muffled cry to stop, she attempted to commit seppuku.

A hand shot out of her painting, she looked up to see it was no longer Kurenai, but herself.

"**I cannot allow you to do that, for you see, if you die, I will die**" said the painting.

"Uh… yeah, I think that was the point" said Naru, rolling her eyes. "stupid ass painting"

An arm wrapped around Naru's mouth and silenced her, the painting changed into a hideous monster and it formed in front of Yakumo, the Ido was free and it was wearing the same kimono as her, great… now one of them would have to change, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be Yakumo. The Ido smiled and walked past Yakumo, and towards Naru and Kurenai.

"**Whatever they are telling you, is a lie**." Said Ido "**Kurenai murdered your parents because she hates you, she sealed our chakra because she envied you, and Naru, she wishes you kill you so she can be seen as a hero in the village that hates her so, just as it would hate you**"

Ido turned to Yakumo and smiled.

"**I am your one and only friend, I am all you need**" said Ido

Yakumo eyes started to tear , she didn't know what to do, if she could trust the Ido, then she stopped.

"wh-what did you say?" asked Yakumo

"**I'm your only fr**-" started Ido

"NO, NOT THAT" yelled Yakumo "the part about Naru, you said her village hates her? Why do they hate her? And why would they hate me to"

Ido sweat dropped, his plan might have backfired, out of the corner of his eye he saw the look in Naru's eyes, smug. Ido glared at her, then quickly raised his fist and hit her.

"ANSWER ME" demanded Yakumo

"**Because, she holds the Kyuubi"** said Ido "**the village fears that she will use the fox's power, to 'summon' it and let it unleash it furry**"

"**Thank you for that lovely introduction**" said Ai, getting the Ido to turn and face her

"**y-you're the?"** stated Ido

"**Kyuubi? No, she's right here**" said Ai, patting her belly "**or I should say, was**"

"**How… she didn't even"** started Ido, looking over at Naru

Naru had a small about of blood on her hand, she used her nails to cut her hand and summon Ai. Ido looked at Ai and swallowed hard.

**"I'm gonna… I'm fucked, aren't I?**" said Ido

"**Like a whore in a brothel**" said Ai, extending her hand

"**y-you can't… hehe, if… if you kill me, the girl dies to**" said Ido with a smug grin

Ai just narrowed her eyes, and rammed her hand into the Ido, making it cough blood, as did Yakumo.

"**You… cold hearted monster, you'd let her die with me**" said Ido

"**You pea brained twat**" said Ai "**just because you die, doesn't mean she will**."

"**We share the same chakra, we are connected, we are one**." Said Ido

"I **know that… that's why I'm gonna rip out your chakra, give it to her and heal her**" said Ai

"**r-rip out my chakra, your bluffing**" said the Ido with a nervous laugh. "**Only the Shinigami King knows how to do that, and he'd never teach you that"**

"**Your right**" said Ai, getting sigh of relive from Ido "**I figure it out on my own**"

Ai started to pull her hand out of Ido's chest, making him scream in pain, Yakumo also screamed in pain.

"**Just bear with me kid**" said Ai, pulling harder "**it will all be over soon**"

Yakumo held her chest and nodded her head, she looked up and watched as Ai gave one last tug and pulled out a black orb, Yin chakra. Ido howled in pain as he slowly die, a large crack shot down his face and it opened up like a mask, before falling to the ground and denigrating, like Ido. Ai quickly stepped over to Yakumo and shoved the orb into her chest as well as using her own chakra to heal her, after all, with them being connected Yakumo wouldn't be too far from death.

=== Hours later, Tsunade's Office ===

"So… let me get this straight. The Ido freed its self, Naru summoned Ai, Ai ripped out its chakra, gave it to Yakumo, healed Yakumo and changed her DNA so it would never happen again?" asked Tsunade, looking over her report, then up to Yakumo "let me see your new form"

Yakumo nodded her head, she closed her eyes and change into what Ai saw fit to her clan, a succubus. Yakumo grew two little horns that curved and pointed in the direction she was facing, she had to large bat like wings, for flying, then she had a long whip like tail with the tip looking like a heart, two little fangs poked out from the top of her lip, and her nails where extremely long.

"hmmm-mmm" said Tsunade, then waved her hand "ok, your free to go, have fun fucking Naru"

Yakumo blushed and ran out of the room with Naru, how did she know that was her plan. Tsunade looked over at Tayuya, Sakura, and Nemu, then dismissed them as well, leaving Kurenai… Gai wasn't here cause, well.

=== Flashes Back ==

"if I am not the one that saves Yakumo from this threat, then I will do 5000 pushups, and if I can't complete that then I'll do, 400 laps around Konoha, and if I can't complete that I'll" started Gai

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE MANOR, NOW" yelled Tsunade

=== Kai ===

Yeah, he was doing his promise for failing. Kurenai looked up at Tsunade and gave a bow to her, then smiled.

"I'd like to withdraw my earlier retirement, if that is allowed?" asked Kurenai "I mean, I if you'd allow me"

"Just get back to work" said Tsunade

=== Yakumo and Naru ===

Yakumo gently placed her hand on Naru's shoulder, then planted a shy kiss her on the lips, she quickly pulled away and blushed.

"m-my first kiss" said Yakumo happily, and she wiggled.

Naru just smiled and laughed, then grinned slyly as she slid over to Yakumo, then kissed her cheek.

"If you liked that, just wait till we have sex" said Naru

Yakumo smiled and slid her kimono off, letting her flawless skin to be exposed to the world, she then raised her hand and motioned for Naru to come, come and take her, being a succubus, she would soon see, that sex is what will drives her, feeds her, makes her stronger. Naru crawled over and gently pushed Yakumo into the bed, then lower herself down and licked her neck, getting a moaning coo from Yakumo. Naru smiled and slid her hand down Yakumo's frail belly, yes, even after Ai changing her she was still very frail. Naru stopped at Yakumo's thigh and gently rub as she continued to kiss and lick her neck, then slowing inched down. Yakumo moaned and arched her back, this was the first time she was touched like that, the first time her pussy was rub so gently, cleaning herself with a washcloth doesn't count.

"s… so… sooo" moaned Yakumo "GOOD"

Yakumo changed into her succubus form, her wings twitch and her tail wagged as Naru started to finger her cunt softly. Naru pulled away from her neck and lower herself to her breast and started to suck on one of her tits. Yakumo moaned again, her tail stopped wagging and straightened up, Yakumo managed to get control of it, it quickly went into Naru's panties and pushed into her pussy. Naru bite down on Yakumo's breast in surprise, she looked back to see Yakumo's tail pumping in and out of her, it felt so good.

Naru moaned and went back to what she was doing, fingering Yakumo and sucking on her breast. Yakumo moaned hotly, her breast felt great, her pussy felt fantastic and her tail, she couldn't explain it, but she could taste Naru's pussy, as if her tail was connected to her tongue or something, it was weird.

"Kiss me" moaned Yakumo

Naru pulled away from her breast and did as she was ask, she kissed Yakumo on the lips, she then pushed her tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. Naru finger Yakumo's cunt faster as she felt Yakumo's tail fuck her faster, the two moaned together, both reaching their limits.

"I'm gonna cum" moaned Naru

"I think I am to" moaned Yakumo

Both girls moaned loudly and cam hard, her pussy juice soaked the bed. Yakumo panted hard and pulled her tail out.

"that… was… amazing" panted Yakumo, trying to caught her breath

Naru smiled and nodded her head, then kissed Yakumo.

"yup… and it only gets better" said Naru "just wait it you have the strength to have a have the other join, that's when it will be really fun."

Yakumo smiled, and nodded. It would have to wake, till she could get stronger, till she would get hard so easily.

"I can't wait" said Yakumo, her eyes glowing yellow for a moment, licking her lips. "I can't wait"

(AN- Celeria belongs to kuzu-me on deviant art, she is not mine in anyway, kuzu-me was kind enough to let me use her)


	52. Secret, Goodbye and a New Beginning

It's been 44 days since Hinata left Konoha on the caravan, and she was bored out of her fucking mind, no one tried to attack her, so she didn't get to have fun, there was no hot girls, so she was horny as hell, and the caravan was slow, she was angry as hell.

"How much longer" cried Hinata

"Not much, a few hours actually" said the dog man

"Really?" said Hinata, getting a nodded, then he pointed to a large rock formation

"I use that land mark as an indicator, if we maintain the rate we are going, we'll be there in… oh, about 3 maybe 4 hours." Said the dog man

"Bout fucking time" said Hinata

"Mommy mad" asked Fū, holding Hinata's arm

"Annoyed is more like it" said Hinata "but, knowing that where almost there, I can wait it out now"

Unknown to Hinata, two figure where watching her, from a cliff about a mile away with their binoculars, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Here's the plan, while I fight Hinata… you go after the 7 tailed Jinchuuriki" said the former leaf ninja "got it Kisame, Hinata. IS. MINE"

"sheeesh, I heard ya the first 50 times Itachi, fuck man what wrong with ya, ya on your period" said Kisame

"I AM NOT" yelled Itachi, his voice cracking for a second, then he clear his throat. "I mean… Fuck you, you… uh"

Kisame looked over at Itachi and laughed as he tried to find his words

"Dude, you're out of it today, you can't even find a way to get back at MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said Kisame before Itachi kicked him of the cliff.

THUD

"ASSHOLE" yelled Kisame

=== Konoha ===

"I see, so once again you're stepping down" asked Tsunade

"Only temporarily, I'm going with Naru during her training trip" said Sui-Feng "I don't trust 'you're old' fucking perverted teammate Jiraiya to be alone with her, no offence"

Jiraiya waved his arms around angrily.

"Now how is that not offensive" said Jiraiya

"I was saying it to lady Tsunade, I called her old, by comparison, I was apologizing" said Sui-Feng

"Seeing how it wasn't directed at me, I'll let it pass" said Tsunade. "Is Naru taking her girlfriends?"

"Just Haku, seeing how she had previously ninja training she will be able to fend for herself, Isaribi is still getting use to fighting in her human form, and Yakumo is still too frail to travel great distances" said Sui-Feng

"Do you have a trainer for them?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, Isaribi is training with Anko, seeing how they both have a deep hatred towards Orochimaru, it's there drive." Said Sui-Feng "

=== Isaribi and Anko ===

Isaribi quickly jumped to the right and dodged Anko's snakes, then jumped over them as Anko quickly tried to hit her legs.

"Good reaction time, that is a favorite trick of Oro-teme" said Anko "remember, if they come from the right, you better take flight. If they come from the left, hit the ground like you are very heft."

"Got it" said Isaribi, nodding her head.

=== Hokage Office ===

"While Yakumo is training with Lee, Neji and Tenten, they have been order to go easy on her till she is ready for the harder stuff" said Sui-Feng

=== Yakumo and Team Gai Genin, training hall===

"Yosh, this is so cool. Yakumo, I will have you up to shape in no time, we will start with 50 laps around Konoha, if you fail to finish that, it will be 500 jump ropes, and if you fail to finish that, 400 push up, and if you fail that" Lee rambled.

"LEE" yelled Tenten "did you not hear Sui-Feng, she can't do stuff like that, she's not out of shape, she's physically weak, we have to ease into training"

"But if she doesn't push her body that hard, how will she know if she can't?" asked Lee

"Yakumo, punch the punching bag" said Neji, pinching his nose

Yakumo looked over at Neji, as if she wanted to cry.

"d-do I have to hit it again?" said Yakumo

"Just… do it, to prove to Lee where your skills are at" said Neji

Yakumo sighed, she turned to the 10 pound punching bag, she pulled back her fist and hit it as hard as she could. There was a moment's pause, then Yakumo's fist swelled to 5 times its normal size, and was glowing red in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Yakumo, holding her hand.

=== Hokage Office ===

"Very good, so I take it Yoruichi will be taking over as head Anbu?" asked Tsunade

"No, Neko will, Yoruichi's girlfriend" said Sui-Feng "Yoruichi is training with Gai, she wants to get stronger for then Aizen rears his ugly head"

"I see… she must be desperate to train with Gai" said Tsunade

"You have noooo clue" said Sui-Feng

=== Yoruichi ===

Yoruichi was doing the most intense training she's ever done, she had large armor on her arms up to her hand and her legs down to her foot, each weighing 100 pounds each, she had weight seals on them but at the moment they were deactivated. She was also wearing a large turtle shell on her back that weight 300 pounds, she was jogging alongside Gai, who had the same amount of weight.

"Yosh, it is a glorious day to train" said Gai

"It is" panted Yoruichi

"Tell me, why is it you wished to train with me" asked Gai "dose your power of youth shine brightly, and you just wish to let it out, you wish to improve your skills?"

"Yes… yes I do" said Yoruichi, speeding up "I plan… to get faster than Minato ever did, I plan to become to Black Flash"

=== Hokage Office ===

"What is Naru doing right now?" asked Tsunade

"Getting some last minute training in with Kakashi" said Sui-Feng

=== Naru and Kakashi ===

Naru and her clone landed and started to from the Rasengan as Kakashi charged at her, Naru took one step forward and trusted her arm forward, only to hit a clone of Kakashi.

"Shit" growled Naru

Kakashi appeared behind Naru and started to go thought hand sighs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" yelled Kakashi

Naru quickly turned and saw the ball coming, then jumped out of the way, as the fireball zipped past her, and headed for its new target, someone that shouldn't be in the training grounds, Nel.

"NO" yelled Kakashi and Naru "Get out of the way"

Nel looked over to see the fire ball approach, she jump stood her ground and opened her mouth… and… s-swallowed the fire ball.

"What the fuck?" said Kakashi, pointing at Nel

"NEL" yelled Gwen running up to her "what did I tell you, it's dangerous up here"

Gwen looked over to see Kakashi pointing at her, then raised and eyebrow

"What?" asked Gwen

Before Kakashi could answer, Nel opened her mouth and burped, shooting a white fire ball, ten times the size of the own she ate at Kakashi, Kakashi barley had time to jump out of the way as the fireball ripped thought the forest and catching it on fire. Gwen raised her hand in the air and absorbed all the fire in seconds, then looked down at Nel.

"How did you do that" asked Gwen, getting a shrug from Nel "what ya mean you don't know"

"It's possible she used **Shade Style**" said Kakashi

"**Shade Style**?" asked Naru

"hmm, yes… it's a very power style, it allows the user to absorb there opponents chakra, then throw it back at them with a mixture of their own chakra" said Kakashi, then looking down at Nel "Which bring in to question, the strength of Nel"

=== Hokage Office ===

"What of Sakura and Ino?" asked Tsunade

"Ino is training with Kisuke and her new girlfriend Hikari" said Sui-Feng

=== Ino and Hikari ===

Ino and Hikari both forced hard and tried to move the 300 pound boulder Kisuke provided for them, they managed to lift them up and push them 5 feet.

"Great job" said Kisuke "now try for 10 feet"

Both girls wanted to cry, these was the hardest thing they have ever done.

=== Hokage Office ===

"Sakura and Nemu are training with Uryu" said Sui-Feng

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

"Sakura, for a non-Quincy, you have done well learning my family's techniques" said Uryu

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and blushed, then snicker. Nemu just stood there, quietly, awaiting her master's order.

"that is why I'll teach you how to seal your chakra into a Gintō, once you've got that down, I'll teach you techniques at require Gintō's" said Uryu

Sakura just grinned.

"Sweet" said Sakura

=== Hokage Office ===

"I see… very well, you may go on the trip" said Tsunade.

"Thank you" said Sui-Feng, then flashing off.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata's ears perked up as she could hear the sounds of the city, yes it wasn't long now, just another half hour or so.

"YES, FINALLY" yelled Hinata, pumping her hands into the air. "oh sweet civilization, how I missed the"

The dog man just sweat dropped and held his head.

'_She like a fucking puppy'_ thought the dog man, then sighed '_if she where to ever me the boss, she get ripped to shreds in seconds' _he then looked down at Fū who was resting agent his leg '_then you'd be orphaned again, tis sad, but shit happen'_

"You're getting soft" said the fish in his tank "your starting to care about them"

"Bite me" growled the man.

Hinata was standing up on top of the wagon and sniffed the air and smiled, she sniffed again… and smelt danger.

"I DIDN'T ME LITERALLY YOU ASSHOLE" boomed the dog man's voice

"WAHHHH" cried Fū

"NOW LOOK WHAT YA DID YA YOU STUPIDE FUCKING FISH" growled the dog man "YA MADE FŪ CRY"

Hinata ignore the sound in the wagon, she listened closely to what was going on elsewhere, she closed her eyes, and sniffed the air again, then they snapped open. Hinata jumped down to the driver of the caravan.

"GET INTO THE CITY NOW" order Hinata, getting the wagon to safely was important for the mission, and Fū's safety

Hinata poked her head into the wagon, and pointed at the dog man.

"You look after Fū" said Hinata, then pointed to Fū "you stay with him and behave" then pointed to the fish in the tank "you…er, keep up the good work" then she flashed away to the clearing.

Once there Hinata pulled Zangetsu of her back, and swung it to the side, then turned her head to her opponent "hello… Itachi… and fish looking guy"

"Kisame" growled Kisame

"I don't remember asking for your name" said Hinata

Kisame growled and pulled his sword out, but stopped then Itachi grabbed his shoulder.

"And what pray tell to you think you're doing" asked Itachi, his Sharingan blazing.

"I'm gonna help you kill this bitch" growled Kisame "no one disrespects me"

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I thought we already discussed the plan" said Itachi

"yeah, well… I don't fucking care" said Kisame

Itachi gritted his teeth, Hinata was his kill, he had the right to her death not Kisame.

"look, I ain't gonna steal your kill, I just gonna help" said Kisame "the kids an Inuzuka and you're a Uchiha, she got the advance due to the fact that she can smell, ya don't think she would know how to fight an Uchiha after facing one?"

"Fine… you may help, you can cut her up a bit, BUT I GET THE KILL BLOW" said Itachi

"yeah yeah I know" said Kisame, then flashed towards Hinata, sword raise high.

Hinata jumped out of the way, then had to quickly duck to avoid a kick from Itachi, she started to look up, then shut her eyes the moment she saw red, she can't look into Itachi's eyes, she's hear the stories of ninja who encountered Itachi and lived. She jumped up into the back and sniffed, Kisame was right in front of her, she gripped her sword tightly.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

Kisame swung his sword and connected with it, absorbing it, his sword seemed to shiver.

"Gigigigig gigi gi gigigigi gi gigigi gigi gi gi" said the sword

"Ya don't say" said Kisame

"What did it say?" asked Itachi

"'SHE' said the girls chakra is very flavorful, she taste 6 different flavors" sad Kisame "the flavor coping and enhancing Tofu, the taste of the cool relaxed taste of fine wine, the wild and tangy taste of mangos, the nutty taste of peanuts, the calm and soothing taste of cream, and then the insane taste of chocolate"

"Is that good or bad?" asked Itachi

"Bad, very bad" said Kisame "it means other than the girls soul, there are 5 other in her, that means she either blitz fucking crazy and has spilt personality's, or she got spirits in her, meaning she got a few Zanpakutō's"

"**FIRE STYLE**" yelled Hinata "**GETSUGA TENSHO**"

Kisame and Itachi jumped out of the way as the fiery attack, both where hidden from site and smell cause of the smoke, Hinata sniffed trying to locate them and growled, she might have to open her eyes. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other.

"Battle formation 24?" asked Kisame

"I was thinking formation 27" said Itachi

"Hmm, your right, that one is the better choice" said Kisame, then flashed away

Itachi started to blur thought hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Itachi, creating a few clone, then gave the signal

The clones ran out of the smoke and charged at Hinata, Hinata's noses perked up and smelt them coming. Hinata ducked a right hook from the first clone, then a kick from the other, then a punch from other, she was surrounded, yet… why do they pull there punches.

"**Clone great explosion**" said Itachi

All of the clones exploded right next to Hinata, the explosion sent her high into the air.

"**SHARK BOMB BULLET**" yelled Kisame from the nearby lake

The large water shark slammed into Hinata, causing it to rain down on the ground, and causing her to spin and get dizzy. Hinata landed on the ground with a hard thud, she right to stand but lost her footing, she went to sniff, and smelt nothing, nothing but water and mud.

Hinata keep her eyes closed as she stood, she sniffed again, still unable to smell her targets, then she felt a blade on her neck.

"You're the one that killed Sasuke, ha… your just a joke, he had to have been ill when you attack" said Itachi, then tilled his head. "Open your eyes"

Hinata refused, she keep her eyes clamed, then she felt a pair of hands on her, Kisame's. Kisame pried her eyes open for Itachi.

"**Mangekyō Sharingan**" said Itachi.

The moment his eyes meet hers… she went limp and crashed to the ground.

THUD

"hehehe, what ya do to" started Kisame

THUD

Kisame looked over to see Itachi on the ground, Kisame tilled his head.

'_What fuck happened_?' thought Kisame

=== Hinata's Mind Scape ===

Hinata slowly got up and groaned, she looked up to the sky to see nothing but darkness, then down to the ground to see white sand. She immediately knew where she was, and it wasn't good.

"Where am I?" came a soft voice

Hinata turned around to see a young girl, about 5 years older than her, her cloths where very odd, Hinata's never seen anything like it before. (AN: I couldn't find any discretion of her clothes, she's from rune factory)

Hinata ran over to the raven haired girl and helped her up, then there eyes meet.

"Who are you, and how did you get her" asked Hinata

The girl looked around for a bit, then patted herself for injury's, then held her head.

"M…Mikoto" said Mikoto "w-where am i, how did I get here"

"That's what I wanna know, this is my mine scape, so you tell me" said Hinata with a growl

'_This is not what was supposed to happen'_ thought Mikoto with a growl, then stood. "I… I don't know, I… I was… I-I don't remember"

Hinata looked around for a bit, the turned around to look again, then back to Mikoto and gesture her to follow.

"Let get moving, it'd be unwise to stay in one place" said Hinata

"Why?" asked Mikoto

"Cause I have a feeling this is Atanih's domain, and she ain't someone you want to meet, trust me" said Hinata, as she started to walk

Mikoto nodded her head and followed Hinata.

=== Later, amount of time past: Unknown ===

Hinata stopped and started to look around, trying to find her way around in the white desert, there was nothing to help her, a few death trees here or there, but nothing that would help. Hinata looked up to the sky, no stars, no clouds, the damn moons been in the same spot since they started walking.

"FUCK" screamed Hinata, getting Mikoto to groan, Hinata glared "Oh, I'm sorry, am I annoying you?"

Mikoto rolled her eye and shook her head, she walked up to Hinata then flicked her nose.

"You moron, didn't you say we were in Atanih's domain? She's someone we don't wanna run into" said Mikoto "well if you want her to find us keep on cussing and screaming"

Hinata's Inuzuka blood boiled, she wanted to curse this girl out… but she bit her lip and growled. Mikoto smirked at how easily Hinata caved, she might put up a tough front, but she just a puppy… Hinata was nowhere near her league. Mikoto looked to the sky and she narrowed her eyes as they started to glow red, then they darted around.

"Spot anything?' asked Hinata

Mikoto's eyes returned to their normal color, then she pointed in the slightly to the left.

"There's a cave about 4 miles in that direction" said Mikoto, then started to walk.

Hinata's jaw dropped, she squinted her eyes and saw nothing but sand.

"You can see that far?" asked Hinata

Mikoto just nodded her head, and walked. Hinata smiled and ran up beside her.

"Dude that's cool, ya gotta teach me?" said Hinata

Mikoto looked over at Hinata, scowling.

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you." Said Mikoto with venom "what kind of ninja just runs up to other and says 'why, teach me your jutsu.' You wanna learn how to see that great a distance, then TRAIN"

Mikoto then walked ahead of Hinata, leaving Hinata even angrier than before.

"A SIMPLE 'NO' WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL I NEEDED TO HEAR, YA DIDN'T HAVE TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT" yelled Hinata

"Keep yelling and Atanih will find us" said Mikoto, walking further ahead. "Then you'd never be able to learn how to see a great distance away"

Hinata growled and stomped her foot, she didn't like Mikoto anymore, she was cute at first, but know… she just a bitch, she looks down on her, she's arrogant, prissy… she's just like an Uchiha.

=== Cave ===

Hinata walked into the cave and dropped the logs agents the wall, save a few, the walked to the other side and sat down. Hinata placed the logs down then inhaled deeply, then exhaled and shot a flame from her mouth to lit an the logs, starting a fire. Hinata leaned up agents the cave wall as she looked outside, trying to think of a way out, trying to escape her own mind.

"So… who's got first watch?" asked Mikoto

Hinata looked over to see Mikoto laying back, looking at the ceiling, obviously bored.

"I will, you get some sleep… you earned it by finding us this shelter" said Hinata, returning her gaze outside

Mikoto slowly looked down at Hinata, she sneered at her, she didn't need her praise. Mikoto turned to her sides and closed her eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

=== later, amount of time pass: Unknown ===

It felt like hours past, and nothing changed, it was still dark, cold, an eerie as hell. Hinata happened to look of at Mikoto for a moment and saw her shivering, her cloths where obviously not designed for this kind of cold. Hinata pulled of her mother's captain jacket and her clan jacket, only to return her mother jacket back on to her, then she covered Mikoto up with the nice heavy jacket of her. Mikoto in her sleeping state quickly grabbed it and snuggled with it, happy to finally feel some warmth.

=== later, amount of time pass: Unknown ===

Hinata's gaze outside the cave, still keeping an eye out for danger, then her clan jacket hit her in the back of the head, she looked off to see Mikoto scowling.

"I don't remember asking for your help" said Mikoto

"That's because you didn't, you where cold, I was plenty warm, so I gave some to you" said Hinata, looking outside the cave again. "Like it or not, where in this together, if where gonna survive, we need to work together"

"yeah yeah, blah blah" said Mikoto "that still doesn't change the fact, I didn't ask for YOUR help, I didn't want YOUR help, I don't need YOUR help in surviving"

Hinata growled and stood up, going toe to toe with Mikoto.

"The fuck is your problem with ME? What did I ever do to YOU?" growled Hinata

Mikoto just narrowed her eyes and pushed Hinata aside.

"NOTHING" growled Mikoto "absolutely NOTHING. I just don't like you"

Hinata growled and started to curse and scream as Mikoto walked outside the cave and waited for her to finish her tantrum. Moment later Hinata walked out, her clan jacket was under her captain jacket once again, then looked at Mikoto and growled.

"I'm soooo scared" said Mikoto "the big bad dog is gonna get me"

Hinata face turned red with anger, this girl, what was with her, she so high and mighty, she a colossal prick, she as to be, without a shadow of a dough, a Uchiha.

"Yeah, stop dreaming about chasing cats and pissing on tree's and let's get moving" said Mikoto

Hinata looked over and smiled.

"Whatever you say Mikoto Uchiha" said Hinata

Mikoto stopped, she was frozen in place, then she turned around to face Hinata, her Sharingan blazing, then it changed to one she's seen.

"I-Itachi?" said Hinata "but… that, I mean, you?"

"Are you that dumb you can't figure it out?" said Mikoto-Itachi

Hinata nodded her head dumbly, getting Mikoto-Itachi to slap her-his face

"I'm a girl, where is no Itachi, where never was" said Mikoto "it was an act, a ruse"

"Wait? WHAT" said Hinata "but… but, your ninja file?" said Hinata

"Fake" said Mikoto

"Your birth records?" said Hinata

"Forged" said Mikoto

"Medical records?" said Hinata

"Look, to save the reader's time from all your questions, if it had anything to do with me appearing to be a boy, it was fake and/or forged" said Mikoto

"Why? Why would you hide your identity?" said Hinata

"Cause my dad was a grade a asshole, he was so ashamed that his first born was a girl, so he made me dress up as a boy" said Mikoto "he didn't want to, but being his only child he started to train me in being the head. He taught me how to lead, about documents, all that other crap, I don't know why he trained me, I mean I knew very well he was doing everything in his power to get my mother pregnant again in hopes of a boy, and he got one. The day Sasuke was born I was relived of my duty as head… but then, YOU. YOU had to go and KILL him, YOU KILLED my little brother"

Hinata readied herself for a possible attack, her hand was on Shiroi Ōkami.

"He betrayed the leaf, and was defecting to sound, to Orochimaru" said Hinata, getting Mikoto to narrow her eyes "I was order to stop him at all cost, If he would have cooperated I would have spared his life, but he made the first move, and I defended myself"

Mikoto stared at Hinata for a bit, then bit her lip and held back a tear.

'_she's sincere with her words, she telling the truth'_ thought Mikoto, as the tears streamed _'I know I hit him a little hard with the Mangekyō Sharingan, I know I told Sasuke to get stronger, but I didn't think he'd up and betray the leaf._'

Mikoto's eyes turned and looked around, then pointed.

"Where's a cliff 6 miles from here, let's move" said Mikoto, then deactivated her Sharingan

Hinata raised an eyebrow, she let go of her sword and ran up to Mikoto.

"Whoa whoa whoa, w-we're not gonna fight? I killed your brother?" said Hinata

"Yes… but he was going to sound, he'd have died eventually due to Orochimaru's plan" said Mikoto, then turned to Hinata "in Hein sight, you'd but him out of a horrible fate, so I thank you"

"What fate, he was going there to train and get more power, wasn't he?" said Hinata

"Yes… he was, but that was a trick to lure him" said Mikoto "Orochimaru wanted to use his body for his soul transfer jutsu and gain the Sharingan, then when that body started to decay and rot, he'd extract the Sharingan, jump to a new body, then replace his eyes with the Sharingan"

"How do you know Orochimaru would do that?" asked Hinata

"Cause the asshole tried to do it to me" said Mikoto, then snicker "then I used my Mangekyō Sharingan and sent him to his own personal hell for 3 days"

"What was it?" asked Hinata curiously

"I world full of Lesbian Sex" said Mikoto with a smile

"Sounds like heaven to me" said Hinata

"Same" said Mikoto

As the two walked the both quickly shot up their hands and high-fived each other, then keep walking.

"Hey… Mikoto?" said Hinata

"Yeah?" said Mikoto

"How did you go to the bathroom and stuff, you know when you were a 'boy'" said Hinata

"I just went, I don't see what I'd look like have to do with anything" said Mikoto

"So you went into the girl's room?" said Hinata

"No… I went into… oh I see what you're asking now. Yeah, please don't make me talk about, I had a lot of weird encounter in the boys room" said Mikoto with a shiver "Yaoi is sooooo wrong"

"I hear that" said Hinata

"So is tentacles on boy" said Mikoto shivering again

"Yeah that is discus-!? wait tentacles what on who now?" said Hinata, looking over at Mikoto

=== later, amount of time pass: Unknown ===

Hinata and Mikoto where now on top of the cliff, both looking around to see what they could see, they saw nothing but white sand and dead tree's.

"Shit, is there no end to this place?" said Hinata

"It would seem so" Mikoto then looked to see Hinata's Zanpakutō's "Why have you not asked for their help?" said Mikoto, pointing to her swords

Hinata looked at her sword and sighed.

"I tried that when you were resting, I didn't get a responds from any of them, I think Atanih is blocking our communication somehow" said Hinata

"Fan-fucking-tastic" groaned Mikoto, holding her head

Mikoto looked over to see Hinata yawn and start wobbling.

"rest… I'll take my shift" said Mikoto

Hinata looked over and rubbed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm fine… I'm fine" yawned Hinata

"sure you are, and I'm a pretty princess" said Mikoto

"ya sure are" said Hinata with a grin

Mikoto blushed and turned her head

"sh-shut up" said Mikoto, then looked back "now rest"

Hinata snicker and walked over to Mikoto, gently placing her hand on her cheek.

"Only if ya give me a good night kiss" said Hinata with a smirk.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, then placed her hand Hinata shoulder and lend in, Hinata closed her eyes as did Mikoto, where faces where inches apart, then Mikoto's eyes snapped open, she flipped Hinata and slammed her to the ground, putting her in an arm bar.

"Uncle UNCLE" yelled Hinata, failing her free arm around

"When I give you an ORDER, I EXPECT you to FOLLOW" said Mikoto with a smirk

"Fine" said Hinata, winching in pain "J-Just let go"

Mikoto smirked and gave one last bit of pressure, then let go. Hinata quickly crawled away as fast as she could I did as told, she closed her eyes, then felt Mikoto kiss her cheek.

"Good girl" said Mikoto, then walked over to the edge and sat.

=== later, amount of time pass: Unknown ===

Mikoto's been keeping a watchful eye over there scenery for a while now, and has yet to see anything, she turned back to see Hinata sleeping like a jog. Then Mikoto turned back towards the desert she saw a figure standing beside a tree, grinning evilly, it was Atanih.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and pulled her katana out, she glanced back to see Hinata still sleeping, then flashed towards Atanih. Mikoto landed on the sand and speed towards her target, sand went flying behind her as her speed increase, making her faster and faster. She pulled her sword back and readied herself, she stopped right in front of Atanih and swung her sword, only for Atanih to stop it like it was nothing.

"**Sorry… your donna have to do better than that**" mocked Atanih

Mikoto just grinned as a hissing sound was hear, Mikoto grabbed onto Atanih, then exploded. Atanih flew out of the smoke, she didn't have time to growl as Mikoto came slamming down from the sky, knocking her into the sand. Mikoto landed and active her new Sharingan, her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"**How clever you are, sending a shadow clone with paper bombs to attack and learn of my strength" **said Atanih standing full "**however, I wasn't really trying to stop you**"

"Nor was I, a clone only have a fraction of the users true strength" said Mikoto

"**hehehe, am I supposed to be scare of you? Do you know what I am capable of?"** asked Atanih

"I don't care, I'm gonna stop you, I know you're the one keeping us here" said Mikoto

"**heh heh, I'd like to see you try**" said Atanih

Mikoto's eyes widened, then dilated.

"**Amaterasu**" yelled Mikoto

Black flames that were summoned from the deepest parts of hell engulfed Atanih, she screamed in pain as she felt her flesh getting burn, making Mikoto smirk at her accomplishment, then Atanih smiled.

"**Just kidding**" said Atanih, then sharply inhale.

The flames went into Atanih's mouth, her cheeks puffed up and she swallowed the black flames, she opened and let out a tremendous burp as smoke came out.

"**ahhhhh, the flames of hell do taste so nicely**" said Atanih, giggling as her power spiked.

Mikoto backed up in fear at the power, Atanih then tilted her head back and went into full blown laughter, the ground began to shake at her power increase.

"**FINALLY, I'VE FINALLY ABSORBED ENOUGH CHAKRA TO START MY EVOLUTION**" yelled Atanih, then grinned darkly at Mikoto "**and it's all thanks to you**"

Mikoto shook in fear, then everything went black.

=== real world ===

"Itachi… Itachi wake up damnit" yelled Kisame, shaking the discussed Mikoto

Mikoto opened her eyes and groaned.

"Kisame" said Mikoto, in Itachi's voice then looked around, they were in one of the many hide outs Akatsuki had. "Why are we here?"

"Dude… I don't know what happen, one moment the girls on the ground, the next she as white skin like armor all over her body going blitz fucking psycho. I barely got out of there with my live, when I attacked her with Samehada, it's did nothing to her, it's like her skin was made of steel, she made my Samehada cry in fear" said Kisame

Mikoto raised her eye brows and sat up, holding her face.

"How long was I out" asked Mikoto

"About 3 seconds" said Kisame "that's how long your jutsu works isn't it? And what was up with you passing out, ya never done that before"

"Hinata somehow reversed my jutsu, so I was stuck in my own personal hell for 3 days" lied Mikoto

"Damn that's gotta suck. Can I ask, what is your hell?" asked Kisame

Mikoto stood up and brushed her long Itachi form hair out of her eyes.

"Being on the receiving end of Pain-sama's wrath" said Mikoto, it might be true, she's seen him angry, and it scared her shitless

"Oh fuck, that's brutal" said Kisame "look you lie down and rest, I'll inform Pain-sama what happen"

"… If you must" said Mikoto, having to remember to be Itachi.

Mikoto walked into one of the bed rooms and locked the door, then reverted back to normal. She walked over to the bed and lay down, she tried to sleep but couldn't, she couldn't help but be afraid.

**_"FINALLY, I'VE FINALLY ABSORBED ENOUGH CHAKRA TO START MY EVOLUTION" _**_yelled Atanih, then grinned darkly at Mikoto__** "and it's all thanks to you"**_

That scene played over and over again in Mikoto's mind.

'_What did Kisame see, was it Atanih and her Evolution? Is Atanih a biiju? Does that make Hinata a Jinchuuriki'_ thought Mikoto

Sleep soon took over and Mikoto's mind was silent.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata woke up, she slowly scanned the area and sat up.

"fuuuuuuck, my head" groaned Hinata

"Ya alright gaki" said a familiar voice

Hinata looked over and was floored, it was her first real opponent

"Z-Zabuza?" said Hinata

Zabuza grinned thought his bandages and nodded his head, Hinata noticed a large gashes all over her torso.

"The one and only Gaki" said Zabuza "tell me, what brings you to the capital?"

"I came here to train, to get control of my… Kekkai Genkai" said Hinata, not wanting to talk about her hollow

"I see, so I take it ya loss control when you use it?" asked Zabuza

"y-yeah, how did you know?" asked Hinata

Zabuza pointed to his wounds

"Cause you're the one that cut me up" said Zabuza

Hinata's eyes widened, the she held her head and scream as the memory started to flood into her head.

=== Flash back ===

"**Mangekyō Sharingan**" said Itachi.

The moment his eyes meet hers… she went limp and crashed to the ground.

THUD

"hehehe, what ya do to" started Kisame

THUD

Kisame looked over to see Itachi on the ground, Kisame tilled his head.

'_What fuck happened_?' thought Kisame

Kisame then felt a large pulse, he looked over to see Hinata standing, her skin started to bubble and ooze out some white goo, that solidified on her, her masked Visored mask fromed, now making her look like a large white wolf without a tail. Hinata then crouched down on all fours, she reared her head back and let loose a hollowed scream

"**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" howled Hinata

Hinata lunged at Kisame, who quickly grabbed his partner and jumped back, her fist hit the ground and shattered it. She looked over at Kisame and grinned, her yellow eyes where soulless, and hungry for blood. Kisame quickly created a water clone and past Itachi over to it, the water clone quickly took Itachi to the hide out.

"heh, looks like I do get to kill ya" said Kisame, readying Samehada

Hinata tilted her head and grinned, she charged at Kisame who held his ground, once she was close enough Kisame swung with all his might and connected.

"One thing ya should know, my blade doesn't slice, and it shreds" said Kisame as scales burst from his blade, then quickly retreated, whimpering in fear "what the fuck"

Hinata spun around and kicked Kisame in the stomach, the impact made him cough up a huge amount of blood. Kisame skid back and held up his sword up, ready as she approached again. Samehada, not wanting to do anything with her, shot spike into Kisame's hand, making him drop her, and letting her escape to safety.

"COWARD" yelled Kisame

"Gigigi gi gigigi gii gigi giigiigigii" said Samehada

"MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT" yelled Kisame

Hinata spun around and aimed a kick to the head this time, sending Kisame into the pound. Kisame poked his head and out coughed up more blood, he watched as Hinata charged, he quickly went thought hands signs, he finished just as she jumped into the water.

"**WATER PRISON JUTSU**" yelled Kisame, trapping Hinata

Hinata let lose roar after roar as she clawed at the steel like water, slowly cracking the jutsu.

"Ya gotta be fucking kidding me" said Kisame, running thought more hand signs. "**Water Shark Missile**"

The water prison formed into a large shark, then Kisame lunched it off toward the city wall. The water prison shark sailed towards the wall and slammed into it with great force, almost hitting Zabuza who was walking just outside the city walls.

A large tick formed on Zabuza's head and nearly being attacked, he walked over to see Hinata, not that he knew it was Hinata. Zabuza pulled his sword off his back.

"I don't know what kind of fucking animal you are" said Zabuza "but the chakra you give off is dark and evil, I can't let you live"

Zabuza readied his sword, then Hinata sprung up and swiped at Zabuza chest, ripping his shirt off.

"Hmm?" said Zabuza looking down to see blood oozing from the wound, then a large tick form "oh I am soooooo gonna kill you"

Zabuza swung his sword down and was shocked when Hinata spun around and defected it with her foot, then spun around and knocked it out of his hand with her claw, then almost slit his throat with her foot. Zabuza jumped back and started to think, this thing was obviously a skilled fighter to use moves like that. That's then Zabuza noticed the swords on its back, one stuck out, Zangetsu.

Hinata Inuzuka? Is that you?" said Zabuza

Hinata stood up and throw her head back.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHH**" howled Hinata

"Hmm, I see" said Zabuza "something's gotten into you since our fight, something you obviously can't control"

"**GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH**" howled Hinata and charged

Zabuza picked up his sword and swung it around and around over his head, slightly rocking his body around to add to the speed, Hinata got closer and closer, as Zabuza spun his blade faster and faster. Hinata lunged at Zabuza.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" **howled Hinata

Zabuza raised his sword up, his chakra leaking out of him and taking the shape of a demon, making Hinata freeze in fear.

"**DEMON BUTCHER**" screamed Zabuza, bashing Hinata in the head with the broad side of the sword, shattering her mask and armor, and knocking her out.

=== Kai ===

Hinata held her head and groaned, this is bad, really bad. She lost control somehow, it even seemed like Atanih lost control, it didn't make since how she attacked. She looked up at Zabuza, stood and bowed.

"Thank you for breaking Atanih hold" said Hinata

Zabuza just waved it off, then rubbed his chin.

"If ya really wanna thank me, ya could come work at my blacksmith/dojo for a week" said Zabuza "hell, if ya do good enough I'll start paying you"

Hinata grinned and nodded her head.

"ok… what the place called?" said Hinata

"ya'll know it when ya see it" said Zabuza, then flashed away.

Hinata scratched her head, then ran off to find Fū and the dog man with the fish.

=== Konoha ===

Naru threw the backpack on her back, then headed to the door, where Isaribi and Yakumo waited.

"Good-bye my love" said Both girls, kissing Naru on the cheek "take care"

Naru grinned and blushed, then kissed them both back.

"Good-bye my loves, train hard, and keep that house intact" said Naru, waking out the door

Haku soon followed, after giving her fellow wives kisses as well

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng kissed both her wives good bye, then kissed Hana's cheek, then hugged Zazie and Nel… she even gave Gwen a hug. With a finally cheeky grin, she flashed to the gates.

=== Konoha Gate ===

Jiraiya waited patiently for the group to show up, he had plans for where to take Naru to train, he told Sui-Feng the plan, and she loved it.

"Hey, Jiraiya" yelled Naru, running up to him, Haku right behind her

"Hey kid" said Jiraiya, then turned to Haku "Haku"

"Jiraiya" said Haku with a nod

Sui-Feng appeared in beside the group and grinned.

"We ready?" asked Sui-Feng

Jiraiya, Naru and Haku nodded, then the four of them walked out the gate and off to their training location.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata sniffed the air and ran to the gate where Fū was at, the moment Fū noticed Hinata she ran towards her and hugged her.

"MOMMY" yelled Fū

Hinata hugged Fū, she looked up to see the dog man and his fish where gone, she looked around for them, but they were gone, even there scent was gone. Hinata shrugged her shoulder and picked up Fū, giving her a piggy back ride, then walked into the city… where she be introduced to a whole new world.


	53. Our new home

Hinata and Fū where walking thought the town, trying to locate the dormitory they'd be living in, well Hinata was, Fū was just nibbling on her head. Hinata turned the corner on the side walk and was almost knocked over by a jacket that's similar to the Inuzuka clans, but without a hood and is a much darker shade.

"HEY I'M WALKING HERE" growled Hinata

The man stopped and rubbed his head, then grinned evilly at his 'new meat'

"Sorry about that, once I got word or your arrival I just to greet you" lied the man

Hinata raised and eyebrow at him

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" came a scream

Izaya, as he was called was hit by a large vending machine and send flying into the streets, a man with blonde hair, and sunglasses came zipping past Hinata. He changes after Izaya who was sudden up and ok after taking such a hit.

"hehehe, run run run, as fast as you can, Shizuo. You'll never caught me, I'm the Izaya man" sang Izaya as he was being hunted down.

=== 10 minutes later ===

Hinata continued thought the city, and rounded the corner and saw as a green skinned monkey with weird taste in clothing was shoot a ray gun into the air.

whahahahaha, I Mojojojo, have now taking over this place, which is the fire capital, making me the one that now rules this place, the daimyo, the leader, the one every one must obey if they live in this place." Rambled Mojojojo

"NOT SO FAST MOJOJOJO" yelled three girls who zipped by in the colors pink, blue and green.

Hinata was dumb struck at what she was watching, these 3 girls, probably still in kindergarten, where whipping this dude's ass as if it where nothing.

"Ouch, you are hurting me, which means your causing me pain, which will lead to bruising and swelling and making it highly unlikely to cause trouble tomorrow." Said Mojojojo

"Dude, that's the idea" said the green one

Hinata watched as the fight went on for a few more moments, the the pink one picked him up bu the cape.

"Come on girls, let's go back to Townsville, where we belong" said the pink one

"ahhhhh, but I never got to meet Sassy Cat" said the blue one, then started to sing "Sassy Cat, Sassy Cat, full of sass, full of sass, if you don't like her you can… kiss… her… ASS"

"BUBBLES" yelled the pink one "you just swore"

"… I did?" said Bubble "but, I was singing the song. Isn't that how it goes?"

"Who told you that?" asked the pink one

Bubble pointed to the green one, who just grinned waved her hand.

"huh, hehehe" said the green one, then frown. "thanks for tattling on me"

"Buttercup, why'd you do that?" said the Pink

"Cause it was funny, Blossom" said Buttercup "don't be cause a stick in the mud, where here, and Prof is miles away, how's he gonna know?"

The girls started to float up into the air, all three where bickering about morals, having fun, and sassy cat. While Mojojojo was making kill me gestures to Hinata, being she was the only one watching, Hinata just shook her head no, making the poor simian sigh as he was whisked off to Townsville prison. Hinata looked around at see that no one is questioning how '3 little girls, beat the shit out of a ray gun toting monkey, then flew away.' Hinata just rubbed her temple and walked across the street.

=== 30 minutes later ===

Hinata was now aboard the thing called a 'train car', it was a huge hunk of metal you can sit in, and it whisks you across the town, there was a speak so you can her the operator tell you then you're at your stop… if you can understand him thought the bust piece of crap.

"mmm mmm m mm mmm m mmmm mm" came the voice

"Did he say, 'grand line station', or 'my aunts got constipation'" growled the lion sitting next to Hinata, along with his friends, a giraffe and a hippo

"I thought he said 'the pussy brings great inspiration" said Hinata, then noticed the animal giving her a weird look "What?"

=== 45 minutes later, walking around again ===

"Fuck, this city his huge" growled Hinata, then hear a sniff sound, then felt something wet. "I'm sorry Fū, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Me no find toy" cried Fū "Me left it"

"ahh, I'm sorry Fū, but it's too late to go back and get it" said Hinata, then getting Fū the cry. "Fū, please stop, I'll send a message to the leaf then we find the dormitory, we'll get your toy in a few weeks"

Fū cried louder, she wanted her toy NOW, Hinata groaned as Fū's high pitch scream where murder on her ears. Hinata wanted to cry, she needed away to get that toy pronto.

"What's up with ya kid" said a voice

Hinata looked over to see a blue hedgehog with red sneakers leaning agent the wall, his was chewing on a chili dog.

"She just upset that she left her toy at home" said Hinata, then signed "and she won't stop crying till she gets it"

"I can tell you're from Konoha, what clan" said the hedgehog

"Inuzuka" said Hinata, then in a blink saw the hedgehog disappear "ok, that was weird"

Hinata went to turn away, the was presented with Fū's toy

"This it?" asked the hedgehog, handing Fū the Hinata plushy

Fu let out a happy squeal and snatched it from the hedgehog and hugged it, then started to nibble on its head, drooling all over it. Hinata blinked and pointed at him.

"But… you where, and then, you and the toy?" mumbled Hinata

"hehe" said the hedgehog with a grin "Sonic's my name, and speeds my game" then took off running, creating a sonic boom.

"Did he just move at the speed of sound? He's gotta be the fastest hedgehog around" said Hinata, then paused "hmmm, that's got a nice ring to it, 'Moving at speed of sound, Fastest hedgehog around'"

=== 2 hours later ===

Finally, after searching for what felt like forever, Hinata found the dormitory, the Hinata House, Hinata had to grin at that. Hinata climbed up the long flight of stairs and up to the building, after getting so far away from the city she took a deep breath. It was so heavy with smoke down there, it was almost as if she was smoking herself. She didn't mind it when Momohime smoked around her, cause that was just one person, but down there, in that city, everywhere she looked, she saw a least 10 people smoking, she was gonna hate leaving the dorm and walking around in the city. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a tea house.

_'I am a little thirsty'_ thought Hinata, walking over to it.

Hinata walked into the open air tea house and was greeted by the tea shop owner/house mother to the dorm she'd be living in soon, she wear an apron over her purple shirt and had a cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Ah, Hinata Inuzuka I presume? I was wondering when you'd get here" said the women

"Yes, I'm Hinata Inuzuka" said Hinata, as she sat down

"Me is Fū, Fū Inu…Inu ga….Inu…In…IN" said Fū, trying to say the 4 syllable word

"Ok, ok, don't hurt yourself" said the women, then bowed slightly. "I am Haruka Urashima, I'm the house mother, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please… and some milk for Fū" said Hinata, helping Fū off her.

Haruka nodded her head and walked into the kitchen, Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, well seeing how Haruka was smoking it wasn't, but fresher then the cities air air. Then her noses twitched as she smelt smoke again, Hinata opened her eyes to see a new girl grinning a foxy grin, she was also smoking

'_greeeeeeeeeeeeeeat, another smoker_' thought Hinata "hello… I'm Hinata Inuzuka, this is my daughter Fū"

"Names Mitsune Konno, but ya can call me Kitsune if ya want to" said Mitsune, then took a swig of her sake, the offer "wanna sip?"

Hinata held up her hand and shook her head.

"No thanks, I can't hold my liquor well and do stupid shit when I'm drunk" said Hinata

"Don't we all?" said Kitsune

Haruka walked out of the kitchen with the tea and milk, sitting them down for Hinata, then looked over at Kitsune, grabbing her ear and pulled.

"yeah…ow ow ow ow" cried Kitsune as she was pulled into the kitchen, then flung in there

"How many times to I have to tell you to stay in the kitchen, and not get distracted with the customers" said Haruka, dragging on her cig, then noticed the sake bottle, the growl and entered the kitchen "that's coming out of your paycheck"

"ahhhh, come on… I was sampling it" said Mitsune

Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sipped on her tea, it was pretty good. She looked over to see Fuu drinking her milk happily. Haruka came back out of the kitchen, this time without her cig, she sat down a plate of cookie, then a small tea kettle.

"Sorry about Kitsune getting in your face, I know Inuzuka have sensitive noses, so the smokes gotta be bugging you" said Haruka

Hinata grabbed a cookie and broke it, then handed one of the piece to Fuu… who greedily ate it.

"it's fine… so long as I have a place of fresh air to escape to I can deal" said Hinata

Haruka gently laughed, she moved her hand over her mouth to try and contain it.

"You sound just like Motoko Aoyama, you'll meet her after she gets home from school" said Haruka

Hinata nodded her head as she nibbled on the cookie, listening to Haruka.

"Is there anyone else to meet?" asked Hinata

"Yes, there is Kaolla Su, word of advice, don't gamble with her… she cheats" said Haruka "and, she is also a smoker"

Hinata threw her hands up

"OTHER ONE?" yelled Hinata

Haruka laughed again, this time she fell over

"Motoko said that to" laughed Haruka

"Anyone else?" asked Hinata _'please… no more smokers'_

"There is Naru Narusegawa, you'll have to watch herself around her, I've read the info sheet give to me about you, and I know you're a massive lesbian" said Haruka

"She a hater?" asked Hinata

"No… she just doesn't like perverts" said Haruka "she may see your actions as perverted"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, then grinned.

"What she gonna do, kick me in the face?" said Hinata with a smirk

"No, that's what Mashiro Kura would do, Naru would punch you" said Haruka

"Is Mashiro anti-pervert to?" asked Hinata, taking a sip of her tea and a bite of her cookie

"No… she's just… crazy, I can't explain it, she thinks she's a superhero, or something like that" said Haruka with a laugh

Hinata also laughed, then handed Fū other cookie once she noticed hers was gone.

"Anything else?" asked Hinata

Haruka shook her head, then thought for a moment.

"We have an hot spring, so you being a futanari, might get Naru pissed if you try to enter" said Haruka

Hinata nodded her head, she let out a small yawn and stretched, then stood.

"well, thank you for the tea and info, I'm aware that my room will need to be paid for I'll have you know I might be getting a job, so once I do, I'll pay what I owe" said Hinata, then looked at Fū "let's go explore our new home"

"Room 303" said Haruka, lighting up a cig with Hinata leaving

"Thanks you" called Hinata, waking up the stairs

Once Hinata made to the top she walked over to the door and opened the sliding door, then got something she never expected.

"MASHIRO KICK" came a voice

Hinata didn't have any time to react, she was kick in the face and sent flying down the stair, good thing Fū wasn't on her back, Haruka and Mitsune saw Hinata past the tea shop and sighed.

"This ain't gonna end well" said Mitsune, taking a swig of her sake

"No… no its not" said Haruka, then looked over "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO DRINKING ON THE JOB"

Hinata ran up the steps as fast as she could, once on the top she growled and the green haired girl that kicked her and pointed to her face that had an imprint of the girl's foot.

"What's the big fucking idea kicking my like that?" growled Hinata

"Oh… I felt a new some presents and I wanted to test their strength" said the girl as if it where nothing

"And what if ya kicked Fū, she's only 7?" growled Hinata

"I wouldn't have kicked her, I know where I'm flying then I kick" said the girl

Hinata growled again and pitched her nose

"I take it your Mashiro Kuna" asked Hinata

"Wow… are you psychic?" asked Mashiro

Hinata palmed her head, then pointed down at the tea house.

"Haruka told me" said Hinata, holding in her anger

"oooooh, well why didn't you say so?" asked Mashiro

Hinata shook with anger, then held up her hand.

"Can I please, go to my room and drop my stuff off?" asked Hinata

Mashiro nodded her head and went bouncing off to kami knows where, letting Hinata have a sigh of relieve, she prays she doesn't have to spend a lot of time with her, she is bat shit crazy. Hinata enter the house and walked up the stairs towards her room.

"304…Naru's room" said Hinata, reading the little sign

Hinata went down one more room and walked in, it was nice and roomy, big enough for her and Fū to live in. Hinata dropped her stuff off, and then pulled out a scroll and unseal a sword rack for her Zanpakutō's and placed them all on it, she then hear a small yawn. Hinata looked behind her a smiled as she saw Fū rubbing her eyes and holding her toy closer.

"Fū are you getting sleepy?" asked Hinata

Fū nodded her head and yawned, Hinata smiled and went over to the closet and pull out a blanket and the futon they'd be sleeping on. Hinata then help Fu undress and get into her nappy time clothes, then made the bed for her precious little girl

"Here you go sweetie" said Hinata

Fū crawled into the bed and smiles, then kissed her mother's cheek.

"Fū love mommy" said Fū, snuggling into the futon

Hinata kissed Fū on the cheek, then tucked her in

"And Mommy love Fū" said Hinata, standing up

Hinata quickly went through hand-signs and summoned Black Weregarurumon, then pointed.

"I need you to stay here with her, in case she wakes up while I'm gone" said Hinata quietly "she not use to being alone yet"

Black Weregarurumon gave a small salute, telling her he understands. Hinata walked out of her room and walked past room 302, she looks up to see if there was a name on it, Motoko. Hinata continued to walk and pasted room 301, she looked up to who's room, Kaolla. Just then the door opened up and Kaolla stepped out, she looked to be about 17 years old, she wore a long elegant black dress, her skin was dark just like Fū's, and she had wielding goggles over her eyes and a geisha pipe between her lips.

"No trespassing kid, go home" said Kaolla, pulling her goggles up

"I live here" said Hinata "My daughter Fū and I just moved in"

"hmmm, ya don't say" said Kaolla, she grabbed Hinata and pulled her into her room/lab

Hinata was pulled into the center of the room, she was about to asked what was going on, but got her answer. Kaolla ran up with a tape measure and started to measure Hinata, collecting the data she wanted on the new girl, Kaolla then pulled down Hinata pants, freeing her hard cock.

"A futanari, hmm" said Kaolla, writing down her notes, then measured "hmm 8.5 inches"

Hinata grinned a little, she gotten a little bigger

Kaolla then reached over and pulled out a large dildo sharped thermometer, she pulled Hinata's pants down further, lube up the dildo-thermometer, and pushed it up Hinata's ass. Hinata moaned at the feeling as Kaolla wrote down her notes, then after 2 minutes she pulled it out and wrote down her data.

"hmm, very good, your health, that's good" said Kaolla.

Kaolla then reached out and grabbed Hinata's cock and stroked it a bit, getting a moan to escape from her.

"Good reaction, your cock is nice a sensitive, and so hard" said Kaolla, placing her pipe in its holder, then moved in front of Hinata and took her cock into her mouth.

Hinata moaned and placed her hands on Kaolla head, she started to drool.

'_fu-fuck, it feels sooo good'_ thought Hinata

Kaolla pulled out Hinata's dick and licked it up and down, then lower her mouth and suck on her balls.

"Hmmm, such a good taste" moaned Kaolla "it's been week's since I had a cock" then pumped it alit with her hand as she licked Hinata's ball up to the tip of her cock "and judging by your reaction, it's been awhile for you to" Hinata nodded her head "hmmm, I bet you want to fuck my ass?" Hinata nodded again, getting Kaolla to smile "and you will, after I'm done sucking you"

Kaolla pushed Hinata hard cock back into her mouth, and pumped it in and out with slow and hard pumps, Hinata moaned and drooled at Kaolla, her eyes closed tight. Hinata looked down at Kaolla to and smiled at the chocolate skinned girl as she pulled Hinata's cock out and stroked it hard. Hinata moaned and squalled, then cam hard, giving Kaolla a nice cum facial, Kaolla licked her lips and shivered.

"Hmm, yeah" moaned Kaolla, then wrote down her new data.

Kaolla then stood up and turned around, she pulled her dress down and bent herself over the clean for Hinata, flashing Hinata with her tight panties, and reviling her cum filled ball between her legs, Hinata licked her lips.

"Am I… gonna get to, suck on those?" asked Hinata, licking her lips

Kaolla looked back at Hinata and grinning.

"Of course, I gotta collect my data" said Kaolla, pulling her panties down "now be a good girl, and push that thing up my ass"

Hinata nodded her head, she stepped forward and grabbed Kaolla's firm butt cheeks, then pushed her cock into Kaolla's ass, getting Kaolla to moan and write down more data on Hinata. Hinata bucked her hips and slammed her cock into Kaolla's pussy, getting Kaolla drool and let her tongue hang out.

"ahhh, yeah, your quiet skilled for a 12 year old" moaned Kaolla.

Hinata just grinned and she continued to fuck Kaolla's ass. Hinata pushed in a little deep and lend closer to Kaolla, being 5 years younger she wasn't able to reach her face, so Hinata went for the closest thing, Hinata licked her shoulder. Kaolla moaned at the felling, then yelped in surprise and Hinata flipped her on her back, Kaolla moaned at how rough Hinata was fucking her, and grinned. Hinata looked down at Kaolla large 10 inch cock as it stood hard as 'steel', she watched as it rocked around as she pounded Kaolla's tight ass. Hinata just drooled at the size, it was as big as Tsunade's, and it had the same beautiful color as Mana's, just a lighter shade, all those thoughts of cock mad Hinata moan and cum into Kaolla's ass, she pulled out and sprayed her cum onto Kaolla's cock and stomach.

"hmmm, yeah" moaned Kaolla, sitting up and grabbing her pipe.

Kaolla struck a match and lit her pipe, she puffed on her pipe and exhaled her smoke into the air, Kaolla placed her pipe between her lips then gave Hinata the 'help yourself jester' towards her cock. Hinata got onto her knees and gently handled Kaolla's cock, she licked the large chocolate colored staff up and down, Kami it tasted good. Hinata licked the tip, then pushed the large cock into her mouth, pushing as much as she could, 7 inches, and sucked as hard as she could, almost as those she'd died if she didn't get the taste of cum in her mouth soon. Kaolla wrote in her notes again, then rubbed Hinata's head.

"hmmm, yeah… that's a good girl, suck me good" moaned Kaolla, throwing her head back.

Hinata didn't just that, she sucked Kaolla's suck the best she could, she pulled it out and licked the part of her cock she was unable to fit in her mouth, then she suckled on Kaolla's balls, then sucked them into her mouth and drooled on them. Hinata closed her eyes and moaned happily, her cock started to ooze cum, Kaolla took notes of Hinata's reaction. Hinata let Kaolla's balls plop out of her mouth, then she licked her staff up to the tip again, then pushed it into her mouth and suck again. Kaolla grinned and shutter at the feeling and came into Hinata's mouth, Hinata held her mouth down on Kaolla's cock, not letting one drop of the sweet cum escape her. Kaolla puffed on her pipe and wrote down her data again, then pushed Hinata off her cock, she got off the table and pointed.

"Get up on the table and we'll see how you handle anal" said Kaolla, exhaling her smoke

Hinata did as Kaolla told her she got up on the table and laid on her back, then shiver as Kaolla gently touched her thighs and held her. Hinata looked up with a smile just in time to see Kaolla thrust her hard cock into Hinata ass, her eyes widened and she screamed in pleasure, her ass tightened around it, once again, Kaolla wrote down her notes she was collecting. Kaolla thrust her cock in and out of Hinata's tight ass, going in all the way, making Hinata moaned happily.

"So long, so thigh, hmmmm so hard" drooled Hinata. She hoped Kaolla would want to do more 'test' as she lives here.

Kaolla smiled and slapped Hinata ass, giving it a good squeeze, then returned it to Hinata thighs as she started to thrust harder and faster, her cock slide in and out of Hinata's tight ass with ease, Hinata moaned louder and louder, till she hit her limit.

"CUMMMMMMING" moaned Hinata, her cock exploding with more of her pent up cock.

Seeing her test subject come made Kaolla moan and shoot her load out as well, Hinata's ass with filled to the bream with Kaolla's seed and started to leak out. Hinata moaned happily as she felt the hot sperm in her ass and moaned.

"Hmmm, that was good" moaned Hinata as Kaolla pulled out.

Hinata looked up to see Kaolla writing down the last of her data, Kaolla moved the pipe in her mouth and grinned. She dragged on her pipe and pulled it out of her mouth.

"Thank you, thank you for all of these wonderful data" said Kaolla exhaling her smoke

Hinata sat up and stretched, grinning at Kaolla.

"What was the data for?" asked Hinata

"Measurements and reaction to sexual situations" said Kaolla, then smile "you're the first one to let me have sex, the other reacted violently when I pull down there skirts"

Hinata nodded her head and stretched, then hopped off the table and let out a yawn.

"well, thanks for the nice fuck, we'll have to do it again sometime, I sure you need a lot more data" said Hinata with a grin

Kaolla grinned at Hinata and nodded her head, snickering as Hinata left her room

"Fuck ya" said Kaolla

Hinata then poked her head back in

"oh and one more thing, try to collect data on Fū" said Hinata, then bared her fangs "I'll kill you"

=== Tea House ===

Haruka was cleaning the tables in the tea house for whoever might happen to come by, she happened to glace up and smiled at the two girl who entered.

"Ah Naru, Motoko… good news, our newest resident's is here" said Haruka

The two girls smiled and looked at each other, both smiling.

"I can't wait to… wait, residents?" said Naru, fixing her glasses

"Yes… Hinata Inuzuka brought her daughter" said Hakura

"Daughter… but, I thought Hinata was only 12?" said Motoko

"She a leaf ninja, by their law she is an adult" said Haruka, lighting her cigarette "so she adopted"

"b-but, she still 12?" said Naru

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, have sex, smoke and adopt" said Haruka "that's how the saying goes"

"But… I mean, she still a kid" said Naru

"Hey, I ain't a kid" said Hinata, getting Naru and Motoko to look at her

'_She's definitely skill, I didn't even hear her approach me'_ thought Motoko

'_I thought only Motoko and Mashiro could move like that'_ thought Naru

"I'll have you know, I am very mature" said Hinata

"But your 12, how would you know how to raise a kid?" asked Naru

"I know I'm doing a hell of a lot better than the waterfall village did" growled Hinata, not liking Naru questioning her.

"And how would you know that? Did you see how she was treated?" asked Naru

"YES I DID" growled Hinata, making Naru jump "THEY TREATED HER LIKE A SLAVE, LIKE A TOOL, ALL BECAUSE SHE WAS A JINCHUURIKI"

Naru blinked a few times, then tilted her head

"Jinchuuriki?" said Naru

"That's terrible" said Motoko "you'd think they'd treat her right, to keep her loyal"

"Eh?" said Naru looking over at Motoko

"Nope, they chain her up, let her wallow in her own filth and starve her" said Hinata

"Eh?" said Naru, looking over at Hinata

"To be truthful, that why I left waterfall… I knew of the Jinchuuriki, but was powerless to help." Said Haruka dragging on her cigarette, then looked at Hinata "I not sure if Fū fully understands what has happened to her, but I can tell you this, she probably the happiest she's ever been with you"

"eh?" said Naru, looking over at Haruka

Hinata smiled and nodded

"she sure is, she gets so upset when I leave her side" said Hinata with a smile "only time I get free time is when she is napping or distracted with a toy or shadow clone"

"ahhh, that's so cute" said Motoko

"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT A JINCHUURIKI IS" yelled Naru, wanting to be part of the conversation

Motoko looked over at Naru

"A human sacrifice" said Motoko "they have a demon sealed in them and in result, loss there life. They are treated with little love, if even that. As Hinata implied, even if she doesn't know what she is doing… she showing Fū more care, more love then anyone ever has"

Naru nodded her head, she still held to the thought the Hinata was too young to raise a kid, but held her tongue. She turned and gave Hinata a slight bow, and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I was not aware how your daughter was treated beforehand" said naru with a bow "please forgive me"

Hinata waved it off.

"No harm done" said Hinata, then yawned.

"Well… I gonna go take a nap with my little girl, see ya later" said Hinata, waving them goodbye

=== Hours later ===

Hinata was cuddling Fū in her sleep, it was so quiet, so peaceful here in the Hinata house.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE" came Naru's scream, scaring both Hinata a Fū awake "A PERVERT"

"W-Wait, I can explain" came a male voice

BAM

SPLASH

CRASH

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO HER" yelled Naru

"It was an accident" cried the male

"GET HIM" yelled Naru

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"What the hell those things" yelled the male

"My canons" came Kaolla's voice "FIRE"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"DIE PERVERT DIE" yelled naru

"WHY ME" cried the male

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

"MASHIRO CLOSE COMBAT" yelled Mashiro

WHAP WHAP SMACK SMACK WHOP WHOP

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" cried the male

"Stone-Cutting Sword" yelled Motoko

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

"YOU'RE REALLY ENJOYING THIS AINT YA MOKA, YOUR DRAGGING THIS SCENE OUT JUST TO HURT ME" yelled the voice

"NARU IRON PUNCH" yelled Naru

WHAP

"Thunderclap Sword" yelled Motoko

BOOM

"FIRE" yelled kaolla

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"MASHIRO FLYING UPPERCUT" yelled Mashiro

WHAM

THUD

It was quiet now, Hinata and Fū just looked at each other, Fū kissed Hinata on the nose and curled back up and close her eyes, Hinata smiled and did the same, whoever that was, not like he's important, I mean… not like his the manager.


	54. The Mighty Maehara Clan

It's been about 2 weeks since Hinata moved into the Hinata house, Hinata has yet to meet the one Kisuke sent her to train with. Till then Hinata decided to just train normally and let her trainer come then he or she comes. Hinata walked down the stairs, then stopped suddenly.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT" screamed Naru

BAM

Keitaro, the manager, the one who got the living shit beat out of him two weeks ago, flew past Hinata and slammed into the wall. With the coast clear Hinata continued to her destination, to her job.

=== Zabuza's blacksmith/dojo ===

Hinata walked into the shop trying not to look sign, it was just embarrassing.

=== flashback ===

"You've got to be shitting me" said Hinata, her eye twitching looking at the sign

Said sign was a chibi Zabuza, winking at the on-lookers with his tongue sticking out as he was crafting a sword, next to that was a chibi Zabuza, winking, tongue sticking out as he performed his silent kill move and was in the center of chibi ninja squad. Hinata held her head and wanted to cry, or laugh, she didn't know which.

"Zabuza, a mighty killer… and yet, his art… it looks like something out of a kids pop-up book." Said Hinata

=== Kai ===

Hinata was in charge of the dojo today, while Zabuza worked on some armor.

"I don't know who this Oroku Saki is, but he's got some devilish idea's for armor" said Zabuza with a grin, holding up his work "I mean, blades on armor, its brilliant"

Hinata looked over and smiled, she was waiting for someone to come in and fight, to train, to teach.

DING

Someone enter the dojo, a young girl, 13 years old with short blue hair walked in… she was so frail looking. She approached Hinata and averts her eyes, as if she was have second guessing herself, she looked up.

"H-how… how much… f-for a t-training section?" said the girl nervously

"Depends… what do you wanna do?" said Hinata

"Well… I… I wanna learn all I can from this" said the girl handing Hinata a scroll

Hinata raised an eyebrow and opened it, then her eyes widened and looked at the girl

"Y-y-y-you're a…a…a" stuttered Hinata

"What? What? She's a what" yelled Zabuza, unable to see the scroll from where he was at

"She's a Maehara" said Hinata with fear in her voice

Zabuza stumbled a bit almost dropping the armor he was working on.

"S-she's from the Maehara clan? THE Maehara clan? The clan that could put the Uchiha's to shame?" said Zabuza "I thought they were all dead"

Hinata looked over at Zabuza and grinned

"Guess a few survived" said Hinata

Hinata then looked back at the Maehara girl and licked her lips, a Maehara, how lucky… anyone who is anyone would love to fight agents a Maehara, just to attempt to beat them, to do the impossible, to beat the god-like clan. Hinata closed the scroll and handed it to the girl and smiled. Then a thought came to Hinata, why is this girl coming to a dojo to learn family techniques, something's not right… something is off.

"Before I do… I want to test your strength" said Hinata, walking to start position "get into position"

The girl nodded her head and stepped back a bit, then readied herself, determination on her face. Hinata raised her hand

"Come at me, with the intent to kill me" said Hinata, swinging her arm down

The girl charged Hinata head own, her fist pulled back ready to strike, she approached Hinata

WHACK

The girl went spinning to the ground and landed hard, she tried to get up… but collapsed. Zabuza blinked in confusion, he knew Hinata was strong, but to beat a Maehara with one hit.

"Pitiful… you call yourself a Maehara" said Hinata, swinging her arm out "I bet you stole that scroll of the body of a dead Maehara"

The girl looked up, her cheek was already swallow

"I mean, look at you… I barley hit you and you drop" said Hinata "the Maehara where known for their devilish abilities, you are no Maehara, you're not even in there league"

Tears filled the girl's eyes

"But I am a Maehara, I am Shinobu Maehara" cried the girl "I am the last TRUE Maehara"

Hinata scoffed and turned her head, then looked back

"True Maehara?" asked Hinata

Shinobu nodded her head, then looked down

"My parent, they were to only survivors of the cataclysm that destroyed the Maehara clan" said Shinobu "they keep all of the clan records and secrets, yet… they believe that Kami destroyed our clan, because they consider themselves as gods"

Hinata nodded her head, she heard that something happened to them, but she didn't know what.

"they believe it is Kami's wish that the Maehara's start a new, live the life as civilians" said Shinobu "but, being a Maehara we are constantly being attacked, people wanting to test their strength agent us… we've been chased out of city after city, and yet, they don't wish to use there jutsu, they don't want me to learn them and pass them on."

"But you do, that's why you consider yourself the last true Maehara" said Hinata, then sighed. "I'd love you help ya kid, but… there nothing I can do"

"Please, you might be my only hope… I-I can't stand getting bullied anymore" cried Shinobu "please teach me"

"HOW, I don't know anything about your clan" said Hinata

"Then use the scroll to teach me the form" cried Shinobu, tears flowing from her eyes

"No" said Hinata "from what I saw, your level of strength, I'd be wasting my time. I will not train you, I mean do you know any jutsu?"

"Just the substitution" said Shinobu "I was able learn it under my parents nose"

Hinata palmed her face and shook her head.

"I ain't training you, so stop bugging me" said Hinata

Shinobu cried and cried, constantly pleading with Hinata, Hinata stood strong and refused, she would not waste her time on this girl.

=== hours later, on way home ===

Hinata would admit, the girl was persistent, she didn't give up no matter how many times Hinata told her no.

"PLEASE" begged Shinobu

Hinata growled, she spun on her and decked Shinobu, once again she barley hit her, but Shinobu dropped. She held her cheek and looked up to see Hinata growling.

"Let me tell you a little something you already know. This world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place, and It doesn't care how frail you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it… if you wanna get strong, you gotta hit back as hard as life as hit you. But, It aint about how hard you hit, NO, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much bullshit and beatings can you take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done. If you know what you're worth, Go out and Get what you're worth. But you gotta be willing to take the hits, take the beatings. And not pointing fingers saying you aren't where you wanna be because of your father or mother or anybody. Cowards do that, and from what I've see, you're a coward. You blame your parents, but have you told them what you want, that the choices they made are hurting you? No I can see it in your eyes, you just sit there and cry, and beg to be helped. I ain't a charade kid, I ain't gonna help someone that can't help themselves, you want me to train you? Then get a grow a fucking spine and step-up to your parents, then if you still got any guts left, step up to me" said Hinata with a grin "then and only then, will I except you and train you." (AN. I borrow Rocky Balboa's speech and changed it a little, just wanted to be clear, that was not my speech)

Hinata turned and left, leaving Shinobu to think about what she said. Hinata started to walk up the steps.

"That was a little cruel, don't you think" said Haruka, lighting her cigarette

"If she is as serious as she claims to be, I'll be seeing her later this evening" said Hinata, turning to Haruka "if she wants to be a ninja, to honor her clan, she needs to learn that the life of a ninja can be cruel"

=== Shinobu ===

Shinobu was quietly eating her supper, her parents where in the other room arguing again, about who will get custody of Shinobu in there divorce, of course it would matter who she'd end up with, she still never get trained. They haven't even noticed she was home yet, haven't noticed the clan vault was empty, that Shinobu stashed all the scrolls in her backpack. Shinobu heard the door open, she looked over to see her parents enter the room, they fixed there bowls and sat down, not once looking up at her, not once noticing her swollen cheeks from Hinata's hits.

"So how was your day" asked Shinobu's mother, not looking up from her plate

Shinobu faked a smile, then shook her head and frowned

"Oh, same old same old, some punk wanted to test the 'STRENGTH' of the 'ONCE MIGHTY' Maehara clan" said Shinobu with some anger

The anger did not have unnoticed, her parents looked up.

"Shinobu, we have told you, what we are doing is for the best, let us forget the ways of old and move forward" said her father

"Forward to what? More beating? Sounds oh so fun" said Shinobu

Shinobu's father was taken back, Shinobu never spoke to him like that, get clenched his fist

"You listen and you listen good, I am your father, what I say goes" said her father

"What you say gets me daily beatings in school" said Shinobu

Her dad stood up and slammed his hands on the table

"Maybe if you'd grow up and stop being a baby they leave you alone" said her father

Shinobu stood up, also slamming her hands on the table

"Maybe if you'd show me some clan jutsu I can beat that ASS down into submission" growled Shinobu

SLAP

Shinobu held her cheek, her mother had just slapped her

"YOUNG LADY, YOU DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT" yelled her mother

SLAP

Shinobu's mother was hit by her father

"You will not touch my daughter you bitch" said her father

"Yours, she is mine" said her mother

"Like she'd ever want to live with a bitch like you" growled her father

"Like she'd ever to be able to trust a back stabber like you" said her mother

Shinobu watched for a few minutes, then walked away from the table, she wasn't gonna put up with it any more, she was just gonna leave.

=== Hinata, few hours later ===

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

It was a mad rush to the sink, Hinata, Keitaro, Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Mashiro where all holding a glass, trying to get water, quickly chugging it then getting more.

"My fucking mouth is on fire" cried Hinata

"It like I bit into a volcanic rock" cried Naru

"Little weights" yelled Kaolla in the other room, eating her curry, with red… bubbling sauce, the steam coming off of it formed a skull

"EVIL" said the skull, then disappeared

Surprisingly, Fū loved the liquid fire food and was eating just as much as Kaolla was. After everyone cooled their mouths off they all went about their normal business. Hinata was about to head up to the deck and start her work out

"Hinata… there someone her to see you" said Haruka, pointing outside

Hinata nodded her head and went outside to see Shinobu waiting for her.

"So ya stepped-up?" asked Hinata

"I don't know if it's really stepping up, I talked back to my father, then I ran away from home once my parents started to argue over who gets custody again" said Shinobu

Hinata didn't say anything, she just nodded her head, the held up one finger.

"If you can hit me one time, I will oversee your training" said Hinata "come at me with the intent to kill, because if you ain't giving it your all, you DIE"

Shinobu nodded her head, then pulled out a kunai she bought from Zabuza, then charged. The other residents where watching from the window, all felt sorry for Shinobu. Hinata charged at Shinobu, Hinata grabbed the kunai from Shinobu's hand and quickly spun it around… ramming it into her neck.

POOF

A log, with one good jerk Hinata ripped the kunai out.

'_She's master that jutsu that's for sure… see didn't need to use hand-signs'_ thought Hinata '_but the she's gonna need a lot more then substitution to beat me'_

Hinata started to look around carefully, her ear twitched, her hand charged with lighting, she spun around and rammed her hand into Shinobu's chest.

"jeesh, is she really trying to kill her?" said Naru "she's just a kid"

"True, but Shinobu wishes to follow this path, she'd be putting her life on the line on missions anyway" said Motoko

POOF

Other log, she's good, who knows how many logs she prepared for this fight. Hinata looked around again, then looked up, to see Shinobu falling towards her, kunai in hand. Hinata threw her kunai into the air, striking Shinobu in the arm, Hinata started to look around again.

"Where are ya" said Hinata

Drip Drip

Hinata felt something warm on her, it was blood. Hinata looked up just in time to see Shinobu land on her, slamming her kunai into Hinata's shoulder.

'_She took a hit… just to get close'_ thought Hinata

_'I did it'_ thought Shinobu

POOF

It was a shadow clone, getting boo's from the watchers

"ahhh, play fair Hinata" yelled Kaolla

Shinobu's eyes winded in horror, she looked behind her to see Hinata had her fist pulled back, Hinata went to punch, time seemed to freeze as image's flashed into Shinobu's head. She been in this position dozens of time when she was getting beat at school, she's see how Hinata moves, she knows how fast she is.

'_A left hook, that's the position to deliver a left hook'_ thought Shinobu '_the only way to dodge is to the right_'

Shinobu dodge it by tilting her head to the right, she took a step forward and took advanced of Hinata being shocked at the dodge, then smashed her head into Hinata skull. Shinobu panted hard, she was proud of her achievement, a small trail of blood trickled down both girls faces. Shinobu was looking straight into Shinobu's eyes, as she was staring back. Hinata closed her eyes and grinned.

"Well… looks like you're not as weak as I thought" said Hinata "we'll started tomorrow"

Shinobu smiled and nodded her head, then her eyes fluttered and she passed out from the pain in her head.

=== next day, 4:55 AM ===

Shinobu was sleeping soundly in her bed, her arm and head bandaged up. Haruka, after hearing the girl ran away from home gave her a room, but informed her that she call her parents and let them know of her location… she was able to talk them into letting Shinobu stay for a while, saying it wasn't healthy for her to stay with them if they were constantly arguing, once the divorce is finalized she have to leave. Hinata has 3 mouths, 90 days to whip Shinobu, a weak little civilian, into the ninja she deserves to be. Shinobu turned in her bed, she happened to open her eyes to see Hinata staring at her.

"Get dress, we leave in 5 minutes" said Hinata walking out of her room "pack only what you need"

Shinobu rubbed her eyes and nodded her head, she started to get dress… then stopped

'_Leave_? _Pack?'_ thought Shinobu

=== 5 minutes later ===

Hinata and Fū were standing in the Hinata house back yard, looking at the massive forest, past that where was a mountain like terrain, well Hinata was Fū was passed out on her shoulder. Hinata couldn't leave Fū behind for that long, that's why she is bringing her with them. Hinata's ear twitched, she looked back to see Shinobu, back pack on her pack.

"I'm ready" said Shinobu

Hinata nodded her head, then lead Shinobu thought the forest and into the rocky terrain.

===Day 1, 7:00 A.M. ===

Shinobu was dragging her feet, trying to keep up with Hinata, but it was hard, she's never had to walk this long, her feet where hurting like hell, she was breathing heavy and it didn't help that Hinata had some spare weights with seals to slap on her, Hinata glanced back at her.

"Come one, this is nothing compare to what where gonna do when we find our camping spot" said Hinata

"I… I know" said Shinobu panting and pushing thought the pain.

=== 8:30 A.M. ===

Hinata stopped and looked around at the area, rocky ground, nearby stream and waterfall, and it was surrounded by forest.

"We stop here" said Hinata, turning to Shinobu "say hello to your home for the next 3 months"

=== 10:00 A.M. ===

Fū was giggling and laughing as she splashed around in the small river, getting wet and ruining her cloths, having the time of her live, with a shadow clone watching her. The real Hinata was drilling Shinobu, counting the number of push-ups she was doing.

"96… 97… 98… 99… 100" said Hinata

Shinobu dropped, she finally stopped counting, she can rest.

"101…" said Hinata

=== 1:00 P.M. ===

Shinobu was ordered to capture some food, Shinobu didn't like the idea of killing animals, but Hinata said she wasn't gonna do all of the hunting, how she wasn't gonna sit there and watch Shinobu eat nothing but fruits and vegetables. She said wouldn't train her again until she finds a nice meaty animal for them to eat. Shinobu peaked around the tree and saw her target, she stepped out and hurl the kunai, hitting the large mountain pig in the head, killing it instantly. Shinobu ran up and grabbed the pig, she struggled for a moment, but was able to lift it, the returned to Hinata.

Hinata was currently stirring the large pot of soup, at the moment all it had was forest carrots and potatoes, she was waiting for Shinobu to return with the meat. Hinata heard a twig snap, she picked up a small rock and hurling in the direction of the sound, didn't even bother to raise her head and look.

WHACK

"ow" wined Shinobu, rubbing her head and dropping the pig

"What did you learn?" said Hinata, still not looking over

"To watch where I step" said Shinobu, lifting the pig again

"Good girl, now gut the pig, remove to poop sack and get rid of it, give me the bones, drain the stomach, then clean everything and bring it over" said Hinata

"Yes sensei" said Shinobu, then stopped "h-how did you know I got a pig?"

"I can smell it" said Hinata "now, get to work"

Shinobu nodded her head and did as Hinata had asked of her, once Hinata got the bones she busted them opened and she ripped out the bone marrow, cut it up and added it to the soup. She looked up to see Shinobu freaking out about getting the blood all over her, Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head. After 5 minutes Shinobu carried the pig over, using it body as a bag, then helped Hinata add all of the meat and organs, even the head, after it was cut to pieces.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat all of this?" asked Shinobu

"It's safe" said Hinata pulling out a scroll and unsealed a cutting board and small cooking wires, then handed it to Shinobu "skin the pig skin, cut it up, put them on the wire and dip them in the soup, will deep fire them that way"

Shinobu did as she was told again, and dipped the pig skin in.

"Good job, we've got enough soup to last us a week or two" said Hinata, grinning at Shinobu "then when then the head meat becomes soft enough to eat, that's about a other day's worth, then the broth alone is other day or two, unless we get more meat to add."

Shinobu smiled softly, she was happy to get a compliment, happy to have be such a big help. After a couple minutes past Hinata pulled out the wire to see the pork rinds where done, she pulled some off and handed them to Fū

"Careful, there hot" said Hinata

Fū didn't seem to care, she pushed them into her mouth and happily ate the deep fried pig skin. Hinata smiled and rubbed Fū head, then kissed her forehead softly. Shinobu was slightly jealous, she wished her mother was like that with her. Shinobu pushed that thought aside and grabbed one of the wires and pulled it out, helping herself to some pork grids. After 15 minutes they enjoyed a nice pork stew.

=== 3:00 P.M. ===

Hinata was holding onto Shinobu's feet, assisting her in sit-ups, surprisingly she was doing very well.

"101… 102… 103" said Hinata

=== 5:00 P.M. ===

Shinobu was sparing with Hinata, if you'd even call it that. Hinata was fighting her off with only one hand, while she was reading a juice loli-yuri about 2 girls living in a candy filled world and where racers, their names where Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Why are you readying?" asked Shinobu attempting to punch.

Hinata blocked the attack with one finger.

"Cause I wanna see what gonna happen" said Hinata, reading about Vanellope's glitch power '_hmm reminds me of Shunko_'

=== 7:00 P.M. ===

Shinobu was told to go swimming in the lake, it was a way to relax, get a bath and get a little exercise in, it was just weird having to swim naked. She looked over to see Hinata helping Fū swim around in the lake, Fū was kicking and laughing, having a blast. Once again, Shinobu felt a ping of jealously, wishing her mom, hell even her dad loved her even have as much as Hinata loved Fū

=== 9:00 P.M. ===

Hinata tucked Fū into bed, kissed her good night, then went to the camp fire and sat next to Shinobu. Shinobu looked over just in time to get a hug from Hinata, making her mouth open.

_'A hug… I-I haven't been hugged in forever'_ thought Shinobu, tears welling up '_don't cry Shinobu, don't cry…_'

Hinata could tell Shinobu was wanting to cry, but didn't say anything she just scowled at the thought of her parents neglecting her, no kid should ever be neglected.

=== Day 22, 8:00 A.M ===

Hinata had pretty much put Shinobu thought the same exercise, she did change it up once in a while, but now that her strength was somewhat descent, she move on to chakra training, with a little physical training.

"Balance the leaf on your finger, once you get it perfected we'll get to the more advance" said Hinata

"Yes sensei" said Shinobu

=== Day 24, 11:00 A.M. ===

Shinobu's chakra as improved greatly in such a short time, she was already up to walking on water, so Hinata was making it more challenging. Shinobu was running up the rushing waterfall as fast as she would, then she turned around a blocked at kick from Hinata, then punched Hinata in the gut. Hinata grinned at how fast Shinobu was improving, she was like a sponge.

=== 10:00 P.M. ===

For some reason Shinobu woke up, it was unusual for her to wake up in the middle of the night. Shinobu got up and decided to walk around for a bit. As she approached the lake she noticed Hinata standing under the waterfall, taking a shower, Shinobu blushed then Hinata turned around and got flashed.

"eep" said Shinobu

WHACK

Shinobu was hit the head with a small rock again

"A ninja must always be quiet" said Hinata, looking over at Shinobu

"s-sorry" said Shinobu

Hinata returned to cleaning herself, then glanced over.

"wanna join me?" said Hinata

Shinobu blushed, but nodded her head. She slowly undress and walked on the water and towards Hinata. Shinobu stepped under the waterfall and let the water run over her, cleaning her body. The two clean themselves for about 10 minutes.

"H-Hinata? c-can I tell you something private?" asked Shinobu

"Sure, I mean we are showering together" said Hinata with a grin

Shinobu blushed and looked away for a bit, then looked back.

"Is there anyway… I could stay with you?" asked Shinobu

Hinata stopped for a moment, she knew Shinobu wasn't asking to stay out of romances, she was just asking to stay.

"I don't know, you're just a civilian and 13, so you have to listen to your parents, so if they say you have to go with them, then you have to" said Hinata "I don't know how, but I do plan to keep you from them, just give me time to find a loop hole"

Shinobu smiled, then headed Hinata.

"Thank You" said Shinobu, pushing her head into Hinata's breast and nuzzling.

Hinata smiled and rubbed Shinobu's head, then kissed it gently.

"You're welcome" said Hinata

=== Day 30 ===

Shinobu was now doing both strength and chakra exercise alternating every day, now she was learning her clans fighting style. Hinata looked at the scroll, then back up to Shinobu, Hinata walked over and gently lifted her chin, lower her arm right arm down and move her leg back and to the right. She stepped back and checked again, then nodded her head.

"Now what you're gonna do is…" started Hinata, helping Shinobu

=== Day 70 ===

It took a lot longer than Hinata had planned to train Shinobu in her family's style, mainly because of how much was needed to do it, now Hinata had to teach her some of her clan jutsu along with her exercises. Hinata looked at the scroll and nodded her head, then began to explain to Shinobu what she needed to do.

=== Day 90 ===

Hinata, Fū and Shinobu walked into the Hinata house, Hinata pumped her arms up.

"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" yelled Hinata

The residents soon came to the door and greeted them, asking all kinds of questions. Motoko looked up at Shinobu to see she had a smirk on her face.

'_Wow… she's like a different person'_ thought Motoko

Haruka walked into the room, dragging on her cigarette.

"Your parents will be here soon Shinobu" said Haruka

"heh… let them come" said Shinobu, grinning like Hinata would

Hinata just grinned, proud of how strong Shinobu is.

"So… how was training?" asked Motoko

"Excellent, I couldn't have asked for a better teacher" said Shinobu

"I gotta say, it was fun… her clans style very unique, very… elegant" said Hinata

"Really? How is fighting elegant?" asked Naru

"Shinobu sweetie, are you in there… come to mommy" called Shinobu's mother

"Don't listen to that bitch, come to daddy" called Shinobu's father

"hehe, your about to find out" said Hinata as Shinobu walked outside to confront her parents

Shinobu stopped just outside the Hinata House, and crossed her arms then she saw them, bickering… again. The residents poked their heads outside, to the hard work and training Hinata put into Shinobu.

"Shinobu sweetie, don't you wanna live with mommy" said her mother

"Non-since she wants to live with me" said her father

"Quiet you" said her mother "I gave birth to her, so she is mine"

"She came from my seed, so she is mine" said her father

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Shinobu

Her parents looked over at her, jaws dropped.

"I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH EITHER OF YOU" yelled Shinobu, pointing at them "YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOUR DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, YOU JUST WANT ME TO HURT TO EACH OTHER"

Shinobu's father clenched his fist.

"Little girl, you should watch your mouth" said her father

"Or what? You're gonna spank me? Ooooh, I'm soooo scared" mocked Shinobu

Shinobu's father charged her, he was gonna put her in her place, Shinobu waited it he got close enough so he wouldn't be able to escape, her father went for the punch.

**"Danse de l'alerte" **said Shinobu

Shinobu quickly put her arms up and spun on her foot, kicking him in the sides and slapping his face with her palm, he stumbled  
>backwards slightly, then she stepped forward and shot her knee up, the stuck her leg out. The kick sent him sprawling to the ground, Shinobu then gave a small curtsy.<p>

"Magnifico" said Hinata clapping at the performance, the other had to clap to, it was a beautiful dance

Naru leaned over slightly and whispered to Motoko

"Did she just kick her father's ass, using ballet?" asked Naru

"Yes she did" said Motoko

"Incroyable" said Hinata still clapping

"Merci beaucoup Hinata-sensei" said Shinobu, turning to Hinata and giving Hinata the ballerina bow

"Sensei?" said Shinobu's mother, then gasped "y-you've been training in the art of a ninja, haven't you?"

"Duh" said Shinobu, then noticed her dad getting up

"You little bitch, you're gonna regret" he started

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu

A blat of energy shot past him, it missed him, but doesn't mean it didn't scare him. He looked over to see Shinobu's finger smoking, as if it was a smoking barrel… then it started to glow.

"That was a warning shot, next time I'm aiming for you" said Shinobu, as she balled her hand into a fist and it glowed.

"Your bluffing, you don't know how to use the" he started as he moved closer

"**SPIRIT SHOTGUN**" yelled Shinobu, winging her fist

Hundreds of energy bullets shot out and slammed into her father, knocking him down again. Shinobu smirked, she was not gonna be pushed around ever again.

"Shinobu catch" yelled Hinata

Shinobu's hand shot up and she grabbed whatever it was throw at her, then tied it to her head, a headband.

"I am a Konoha Ninja, the land of fire recognized the law of Konoha Ninja, I am an adult, I am able to make my own choice, I will be staying here" said Shinobu

Shinobu's father stood up, then spit out blood, looking over at Shinobu with rage.

"But as the last male, I am head of the clan, I order you to" started her father

"I renounce the Maehara name" said Shinobu "I am no longer a part of YOUR clan"

Her father laughed

"You fool, ninja's without clans are rarely" he started, but was once again cut off

"I am now Shinobu Inuzuka, daughter of Hinata Inuzuka" said Shinobu

Her father and mother looked over to see Hinata, who waved.

"She's just a kid, hell she younger then you" said her mother

"Doesn't matter, she is a ninja, she is an adult" said Shinobu "she as shown me more love in the past 3 mouth, then the two of you combined in the past 7 years"

They didn't say anything

"I was bully, harassed and nearly raped, but did you help… NO, you told me to lie down and take it" said Shinobu "you neglected me, never showed me any attentions, and never said you love me, you are not my parents, I have no parents, I was an orphan till Hinata came into my life"

With that Shinobu turned and left, going inside. Both where beyond shocked, she completely disowned them, state she wants nothing to do with them, ever. Her father tightened his fight, it glowed with chakra, he charged her.

"**danse de mort" **yelled her father

Her father never even got close enough to start the attack, Hinata flashed over and pulled her fist back and clocked him in the neck, sending him flying down the stairs, Shinobu looked back and smiled, then continued to walk inside with everyone, excepted Hinata and Haruka.

"Touch my daughter… and I'll fucking kill you" growled Hinata

Shinobu's mother stepped back, then ran down the stairs, never to return. Hinata walked past the group, getting a smile from Haruka.

"I didn't know you were a Jonin" said Haruka, lighting her up a new cigarette

"I ain't" said Hinata "I'm a Chunin"

"Oh… so you a teacher?" said Haruka, dragging on her cig

"No" said Hinata

"Then technically Shinobu ain't a Ninja" said Haruka, exhaling her smoke "she still have to listen to her parents"

"I know that…" said Hinata, walking inside, then grinned "but her parents don't"


	55. The Maehara Treatment

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

A hooded figure jumped out the broken window to of the store and ran as fast as her legs could care her, she ran surprisingly fast for a girl in high heels. The sound of sirens hit her ears, it was time. Her loose blue t-shirt ripped apart and fell to the ground, leaving her in her red shirt like bra as her two black wings unfolded, allowing her to fly and escape. She turned and grinned at the cops, sticking out her tongue and flipping them off.

"Y'all never caught me" she sang out

=== Hideout, The Old Abandoned Candy Store===

Once the thief got inside her abandoned home she set down the large container she stole, she kicked of her pink high heels, and pulled her purple and white socks, she didn't want them dirty, she threw them on the small rug she stole years ago. She then ripped off her mask, whipping her head around, letting the purple mess she calls hair flop out, then she pulled of the long blue glove she had just stolen… then threw them over with the other 20 pairs of the same glove, something about the color blue draws her. She picked up her container and walked over to a large hunk of cement, ignore the pain in her feet from walking on the rock fill cement floor, she sat it down and opened it up. She pulled out 4 20 packs of sake, 2 cartons of cigarettes, 5 lighters, then two movie-to-manga manga's 'Ichi Ichi: Yuri Island' and 'Ichi Ichi: Futa Island'.

"oooooh, I can't wait to read those" said the girl, touching her crouch "these book will definitely give me hours of pleasure"

She turned back to the box and pulled out some bread, crackers, cereal and some individually wrapped mints, it was the only food that the store cared that won't spoil for a long time or smell like shit when it goes bad. Then she pulled out a little treat for herself, a tube of sugar cookie dough, it was still cold. She walked over to her bed, wagging her ass as she did, letting her purple skirt drop to the ground, leaving her in her black and white thong. She wasted no time in ripping the plastic off and feasting on the sugar cookie dough, it brought treats to her eyes.

"hmmm, it's been forever since I've gotten to eat something so sweet" she moaned happily

After polishing of her meal she walked over to the table, she pulled out a bottle of sake, and grabbed her manga's, then walked over to her bed, grinning about what she had planned tonight. She was gonna enjoy a nice bottle of sake, read a good hentai, and pleasure herself till she sprays cum all over her bed. She popped open her bottle of sake and put her plan into motion.

=== 30 minutes later ===

Her face was buried in her pillow, she was hugging it tightly… the remains of a shatter bottle lay on the other side of the room.

"why" sobbed the girl, pulling away from her pillow, eyes watery and puffy "why can't I find love" she fell back onto her bed, then went into full blow crying "WHY CANT I FIND LOOOOOOOOVE"

She cried and cried, and after two hours finally fell asleep.

=== Next Day, Fire Capital Middle School ===

CRACK

"Fuck that felt good" said Shinobu, looking down at her bully.

She had just performed the **Danse de recuperation **and beat the piss out of him, he looked up at her and growl, then she made a small lunge, he got up and ran like a coward. Shinobu just smirked, then ran her finger thought her hair and walked away. Shinobu walked into her class, where she sat down next to her best friend Nodoka Miyazaki, who like she once was, is shy and has little confident in herself. She looked over at Shinobu and smiled, she had witnessed the whole thing.

"W-wow, that's was so c-c-cool" said Nodoka "w-w-where did you l-learn that?"

Shinobu cracked a grin, she looked over at Nodoka.

"My mother, Hinata Inuzuka" said Shinobu

"Oh… w-wait? Inuzuka?" said Nodoka "I thought your mother was a Maehara"

"I disown my Maehara name, and took on the name Inuzuka" said Shinobu

Nodoka pulled out a small book.

"What's that?" asked Shinobu

"The pocket size Great Big Book of Everything" said Nodoka

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled the class goldfish

A cat and dog with ninja head bands burst thought the window, sending glass everywhere, they stood full and pulled out microphones.

It's, The, Great Big Book of Everything, With everything inside. See the world around us. This book's the perfect guide" sang the cat and dog

"Why must you torment me, even in fire capital I can't escape your fucking singing" cried the fish

"Shinobu's been adopted into the wildest family in the land, its the one and only Inuzuka claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" sang the cat and dog

"Kill me, just… fry me up in a greasy pan, put me out of my misery" cried the goldfish

The cat grabbed the fish bowl as the dog slide beside her, it threw down a smoke bomb and they all vanished.

"o-kay?" said Shinobu, then turn back to Nodoka "that was weird"

"The Inuzuka Clan is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks" said Nodoka, reading her ninja book, then looked over "does she have red triangles marks or purple rectangles?"

Shinobu raised an eyebrow

"Does it matter?" asked Shinobu, getting a nod

"red triangles is the normal markings for the clan, but if the markings are purple rectangles it means she as shamed the clan in some way, usually not being about to bound with a dog" said Nodoka

"she as red, but I have yet to see a dog with her" said Shinobu "in fact I think she even told me about her clan, her mother is head"

"Then that's probably what saved her" said Nodoka "it says here the current head is Tsume, it would have been her elder sister Rin, but she was disowned by her father and marked with shame" Nodoka closed her book "it said it really sadden Tsume to no end, she swore to never do that to her kids"

Shinobu blink a few times.

"Where did you even get that book?" asked Shinobu

"Don't ask, don't tell" said Nodoka

=== hours later, after school ===

Shinobu waved by to Nodoka as the two went there speared ways, Shinobu smiled and popped her neck as she started to walk home. As she was walking home she walked past and old abounded candy store, her ears perked suddenly, she heard voice, coming from alley next to the old abandoned candy store. She saw a large muscular dog man with ninja where black next to him, he was holding up the resident of the abandoned candy store with only one hand

"Where's the money?" growled the man

"Here" said the female, handing him the money

The large dog counted it with his free hand, then narrowed his eyes.

"What is this…a JOKE" yelled the dog man

He pulled his hand back and slammed her into the wall.

WHAM

"This aint even half of the money you owe, where the fuck is the rest of it?" growled the dog man

"I was vomiting blood a few days ago, I went to the doctor and" started the female

WHAM

She was slammed into the wall again, she started to cough up blood.

"So ya decided to use the bosses money, ooooh boy… is he gonna rip ya to shreds" said the man "hmmm, ya got 7 days, have the money… or ELSE"

WHAM

He slammed her into the building one last time, then turned to leave, he noticed Shinobu. She was frozen in fear, he was so much bigger up close… and he gave off a scare aura.

"You saw that didn't ya?" growled the man, narrowing his demonic looking eyes

Shinobu couldn't move, she just opened her mouth and no sound came out. He was about to grab her… then stopped.

SNIFF SNIFF

"grrr, you've gotta that Inuzuka girls scent all over you" said the man, he didn't want to leave his scent all over her "ya didn't see anything. Got it?"

Shinobu just nodded her head as the man left, she let out a sigh… then noticed the girl staring at her, her face was bruised, blood leaking form her mouth

"Go home kid, this ain't not place for a pretty little girl like you" said the girl "less ya wanna be like me"

Shinobu stepped towards her, making the girl eye her. Shinobu reached out and gently touch her cheek, and felt a ping of sadness, Shinobu's hand started to glow green and she started to reduce the swelling, the girl growl and slapped Shinobu's hand away

"The fuck ya thing you're doing… did I ask for ya help?" growled the girl, then shoved Shinobu away and enter her building "GO HOME, GET LOST"

=== Hinata House ===

Shinobu walked into the house, just in time to see Keitaro run out of the building as fast as he could, Motoko right behind him.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT" scream Motoko

WHAM

Keitaro was sent flying to the sky, he had slipped and fallen into the girls bath, where Motoko was about to start bathing.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENTS" cried Keitaro as his neck slammed into the ground, then got up as if nothing happened.

'_How the hell does he do that'_ thought Shinobu

Shinobu walked up to her room and dropped of her stuff, then went to get a snack. As she was in the kitchen she overheard Haruka.

"Looks like Lilith struck again, that's the 5 time this week, she getting more active" said Haruka

"Who the fuck is Lilith?" came Hinata voice

"she a well know criminal in these parts, she steals, she rapes, and she gets into numerous fights" came Haruka voice, then the sound of a light "not to mention the property and the life's she took"

"Why doesn't the daimyo hire someone to stop her?" asked Hinata

"Who's life ya think she took?" said Haruka

Shinobu went to her room, not care to hear the rest… she didn't want to believe that girl she saw, Lilith was a criminal, she was being forced, she had to be.

=== Later that Night ===

Shinobu was walking the streets at night, it was very dangerous for a girl like her to be out this late, she rounded the corner, and saw some thugs, the purple dragons. Aw shit.

"Hey there pretty lady, wanna have some fun?" asked the leader.

"No thanks" said Shinobu, turning away… only to bump into other one.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIT

"But we wanna have some fun, so why don't ya quiet being a bitch and obey" said the 2nd one

Shinobu turned to run, only to see a 3rd one blocking her path, she readied herself as they approached her.

"Hands of my bitch" said a voice

The thugs turned around, Shinobu peak thought to see thought the cracks to see it was who she was looking for.

"We found her first Lilith, so you can fuck off" said the leader

Lilith narrowed her eyes, she reached into her skirt and pulled out a hand gun, twirling it around, then pointed it right at his head.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard ya" said Lilith, cocking her gun. "Care to repeat?"

The leader looked down the barrel of the gun, he's done jobs with her before… he knows she ain't bluffing, she'll kill him in a heartbeat, she's kill for a lot less.

"Like I said, she yours, and were gonna fuck off" said the leader, motioning for his boys to move out.

The purple dragons retreated. Lilith looked Shinobu, she put her gun away, then bitch slapped Shinobu as hard as she could, knocking her to the ground.

"Ya stupid gaki, did ya not hear me. I said to get lost… this ain't place for a girl like you" growled Lilith

Shinobu got up, whipping the blood from her lips, she reach into her pocket. Lilith pulled her gun out again, then shook her head.

"Don't even think about pulling a knife on me gaki" said Lilith "I don't care if ya a kid, I'll kill ya"

Shinobu pulled out some money, making Lilith raise an eyebrow.

"Here… it ain't much, but… it might help" said Shinobu

Lilith took the money, then counted it, then handed it back.

"Do you really think… 35 ryo will help? I own that man 60,000,000 ryo" said Lilith "if I gave him his amount of money I'd be killed in seconds"

Shinobu looked down and bite her lip

"How are we gonna get that about in 7 days?" asked Shinobu

"We?" said Lilith

"There gotta be something the two of us can do" said Shinobu

"Us?" said Lilith, then shook her head. "There is no WE, there is no US. It's just myself and I"

"Why do it alone, I'm offering to help you" said Shinobu

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP" growled Lilith

"but why, why don't you want help" said Shinobu

"why do you want to help" said Lilith "I'm not worth your time… I… I not worth anyone's time"

Lilith turned away, looking down.

"I… just… go, go away kid" said Lilith

"No… not until you let me help you" said Shinobu

Lilith looked over at Shinobu.

"Why… just tell me why. I don't know you, I've never meet you, why do you wanna help me" said Lilith

"I don't really know… something is just, just telling me, I have to help you" said Shinobu "maybe it's my growing pride… I don't know, I just… I want to help you"

Lilith looked away, and then sighed.

"Ya do know… if ya help me, you might have to steal?" said Lilith

"That's not gonna happen, I ain't just save from you debt, I'm gonna save you from you criminal ways" said Shinobu

Lilith cocked her head to the side.

"Then how the fuck are we gonna get 60,000,000 ryo in 7 days" said Lilith

=== P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar, Grand Opening, 2 Hours before opening===

Lilith looked down at Shinobu, and smirk.

"Well well, I didn't think you'd have this in mind" said Lilith, then frowned "are ya sure we can make that much money, I mean, ya gotta school… and I gotta sleep"

"The owner told me they pay every well, and dancer keep whatever money if throw at them" said Shinobu "same for the bartender"

"I dance, you service drinks?" said Lilith

"No, they got a bartender… I'll be dancing to" said Shinobu

"What are ya gonna do about sleep?" asked Lilith

"I've never needed much sleep" said Shinobu, knocking on the door "now stop yapping, let's find the owners"

The door opened and a pink and a green plush thing open the door.

"Fastener?" said the pink thing

"Chuck?" said the green dog thing

=== Owners Box ===

The four owner where currently sitting in the owner's box, the two oldest where looking out onto the floor, while the youngest where sitting in the back.

"fuuuuuck I'm so fucking bored" growled the blonde owner "when are the fucking girls with big meaty cock gonna come in so I can get a good fuck"

"I would be delight if you halted your futile crying?" said the red skin owner with little green hair, trying to read her book "it's certainly starting to exasperate me, moreover it still 2 hours before we open"

The blonde looked over and growl, she hated it when her cousin used big words like that.

"Why don't you just shut up Scanty" growled the blonde, balling up her fist

Scanty put her hand to her lips and snickered

"Preposterous, you overthrow me? That is so humorous of you Panty" said Scanty

Smack

"d-did you just unprejudiced heave a biscuit at me?" growled Scanty

"No… I threw a cookie at you" said Panty

"That's what I" started Scanty

Bonk

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU" yelled Scanty, flying out of her chair and tackling Panty

"Get off me you Demonic Bitch" yelled Panty

"Angelic Whore" growled Scanty

Leaving the two sisters to watch, and sigh.

"Why can't you two behave like me and Kneesocks" said the blue and pink haired owner, pushing a piece of cake in her mouth

"I agree with Stocking, I was able to find collective ground with my cousin, yes she was a previous adversary, but we are in employed together, that requirement collaboration" said Kneesocks, the red skin owner with lite blue hair, sipping on her tea "surly there is something you two can appreciate together and settle on"

Scanty and Panty looked over at each other, both pulling on each other lips.

"Illuminate my lovely little sister, just what is it you and the angel have in common?" said Scanty

"Yeah, what she said" said Panty

Both girls sipped on their tea at the same time, gently sat it down and looked over.

"Were both food gourmets" said Kneesocks, taking a bite out of her muffin

"What?" said Panty

"We like food like you like cock" said Stocking, nipping on her pudding

"ooooooh" said Panty

"What was a discussing way to compare our love of food to your sister" said Kneesocks.

"Yeah… but she never would have figured it out if I didn't" said Stocking

"True" said Kneesocks

"I'M RIGHT HERE DAMNIT" said Panty

Scanty started to snicker, getting a glare for Panty.

"Well… what is it you like" said Panty

"Well… I like to read, swim, knit" started Scanty, stopping then Panty held up her hand.

"Ok… if ya think I'd like it say it, where looking for something to bound on" said Panty

Scanty sweat dropped, then pointed to the window.

"Huh… I like to watch girls dance and shake the buttock, why else do you think I put that window in?" said Scanty

"what… then explain to me how you could just still there and read, and not get all impatient for the dancers to come" said Panty

Scanty held up the book, making Panty go wide eye, she was reading 'how to please a girl'

"well, well… I have to say, didn't expect you to read such filth" said Panty, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a copy of 'how to please a futanari

=== Dance floor ===

Shinobu and Lilith walked around the club, being led by, whom where guessing their names are Fastener and Chuck. Then they tried to talk to them it just resulted in the creature repeating its name constantly, yet the two creature seem to be able to communicate with each other. Shinobu lead over and whispered.

"I think there new Pokémon that have rarely been seen" said Shinobu

"Where they from, the reject region" said Lilith, then started to laugh

"Chuck Chu Chu Chu Chuck" said Chuck

"Fast Fastener Fast" said Fastener

They looked back and started to sniker

"Chuck Chuck Chuck" said Chuck

"Fastener Fast" said Fastener

Shinobu and Lilith sweet dropped.

"Why do I have a feeling they made a sex joke about us" said Shinobu

Lilith's eye twitch

"Cause I think they did" said Lilith, then lunged forward, slamming them both into the ground.

"Let me make something clear, me and her… aint ever gonna happen… she just a good… really good civilian and trying to help me" said Lilith "helping out a lot more then she should" she then applided more pressure "GOT IT"

"yes, we got it… now, can you get off our plush creatures, only we get to kick the shit out of them" said Panty, looking at the two thought the door "why did you let them in"

Lilith got off them and stood up.

"Chuck… Chuck Chu Chuck uck Chuck" said Chuck

"Fast ener Fastener" said Fastener

"They wanna work here? Hot damn, get in here" said Panty opening the door "YO, SCANTY, STOCKING, KNEESOCKS… WE GOT SOME DANCERS"

=== 1 hour and 45 minutes later ===

Shinobu and Lilith where sitting at the bar, getting ready for the opening, they were talking with the barkeep/bouncer Revy Kenjuu, she wore a black tank top letting her long tribal tattoo, and she wore extremely short short's. She and Lilith talked about stuff they did in their past while Shinobu sipped on some tea and listened.

"and then I took a kunai and rammed it up this dude ass, hahaha… I told him it was a secret jutsu I stole '1000 years of death'" said Revy slapping the table, laughing harder "I swear the paled face fucker moaned as is it went in"

Lilith started to laugh hard, she never heard of anything like that before. She was about to counter the store, then the speakers turned on.

"It's about time to open, will the dancers please get into costume" came Kneesocks voice

Lilith put out her cigarette and left with Shinobu, they enter the changing room.

=== 10 minutes later ===

Lilith came out in a demonic yet cute looking outfit while Shinobu was in an angelic yet slutty outfit.

"If anyone plays grab ass if me, I'm gonna kill them" said Lilith.

"That's my job" said Revy "strict no touching rule, the bosses don't want the dancer to be to scare to dance"

Shinobu and Lilith nodded their head and headed to the dance floor, within minutes of the doors opening they were flooded with customers, making Lilith and Shinobu dancer for hours.

=== 1 week later ===

It had been a very exiting week for the two, when Shinobu wasn't at school or sleeping she was at the club, helping Lilith earn money, then she was ask where she was going off to she tried to lie, but Hinata sniffed it out in seconds. She begged Hinata to let her help her, and even more so, to do it by herself… Hinata agreed, but said she watch from a distance. Lilith practically live in the break room while she wasn't dancing. Kneesocks took over for Revy then she needed to sleep and get out for a bit, Stocking help with making the meals. Panty and Scanty danced a lot, showing off their asses to all the beautiful girls in the crowd. Even those it wasn't a strip club, the two couldn't help themselves and occasionally flashed there tits to all of the girls getting them to throw hundreds of dollars at a time. Lilith quickly counted by flashing the crowd her crouch, getting them to go wild.

"Damn… why didn't we think of that" said Panty

"Because, were letting her get more customer until she pay of her debt, then it will be back to a strict no nude… well, we can have private dance rooms installed later" said Scanty

"sweet" said Panty "then maybe I can give a nice blowjob to a futanari, then let her pound my pussy, then I can give her a rim job, then…" rambled Panty, talking about all the way to fuck "I use a plunger, a matchbook, an extinction cord and a parking ticket"

Scanty just blinked and walked away.

"Fuck I need to live more" said Scanty rubbing her head.

=== Alley ===

Lilith smiled warmly as she looked down at Shinobu, she hadn't committed a crime since she meet her, she spent all her time in the club earning money. Those she didn't make the amount she needed, but then Shinobu, Revy and the owners pitched in… it… it made her feel special, she never had a bond like this. Lilith placed her hand over her heart as her smiled widened, she felt loved, she felt needed. She looked over to see the dog man enter the ally… along with the ninja posse

"It's been a week ya got the… what in the blue fucking moon of hoth is she doing here" said the large dog man, pointing at Shinobu

"She help me collect the money" said Lilith

"You actually got it? HA. Yeah right" said the dog man, the caught a suit case.

"All 60,000,000 ryo… now that I've repaid my debt, I want out" said Lilith.

The dog man handed the money to one of the ninja, then grinned.

"Sorry, but you still have paid interest" smiled the man "the boss like his money back, at 4X INTEREST"

"That's BULLSHIT" yelled Lilith "I aint paying that"

The dog man cracked an evil smile, then popped his knuckles.

"Then it looks like you die" said the dog man, then looked over at Shinobu "beat it bitch"

"Don't think so" said Shinobu charging the man

He didn't even hesitate, he slapped her and sent her slamming into the build with great force.

"SHINOBU" scream Lilith

"your next" said the dog man

He took on step forward, then frozen when he felt a huge pressure behind him. He looked back just in time to dodge Zangetsu for ripping into his skull.

"Lilith… get Shinobu out of her, take her to a save place" said Hinata, eyeing who she thought as a good dog…er man

Lilith ran over and picked up the wounded Shinobu, her shirt ripped as her wing burst out and she flew away.

"I can't believe I let Fū anywhere near a scum bag like you" said Hinata narrowing her eyes

The dog man turns around and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just doing my job, ya gotta do what ya gotta do" said the man, readying himself for the fight about to go underway.

"Before I wipe the street with your face, what you name… I never got it" said Hinata

"Why would I tell you?" said the dog man

"Why not?" said Hinata

"hmmm, I don't remember… it's been a long time since I'd used it, I've forgotten" said the man, then grinned "just call me 'Dogpound'"

Hinata sweat dropped.

"D-Dogpound" said Hinata

"Yeah… cause I'm a 'Dog' and I love to 'Pound' the shit out of people" said Dogpound

Hinata palmed her head

"I… I get it" said Hinata "anyway… I don't remember if I told ya, my name is Hinata Inuzuka"

"It's a pleasure" said Dogpound "a shame it has to end like this"

"Yes… it is" said Hinata, charging

Hinata swung Zangetsu at Dogpound, but it was block by his armor cover hand. He gripped the sword and pulled it roughly, sending Hinata towards him, then he slapped her with his free hand. The force from the strike sent Hinata into the wall, but the force also ripped the sword out of his hand, cutting into the armor like substrates covering his hand.

"Fuck" yelled Dogpound

Hinata shot out of the wall and slugged Dogpound, only for him to grab her with his other freakishly large hand and held her tight. He reached up and pulled her sword away, grinning evilly as he dropped it.

"a weak little Chunin like you as no change agents someone like me" said Dogpound, then looked at the other ninja beside him "watch closely boys, THIS IS HOW YOU GET ON MASTER GOOD SIIDE"

Dogpound slammed Hinata into the ground hard, cracking it then slammed her into the wall and drug her a crossed it, he loosed his grip enough to let Hinata slid down his hand, then he gripped her legs with bone crushing force.

"DIE" yelled Dogpound

Dogpound smalled her face into the ground, where Hinata coughed up large amount of blood, how was he beating her… something was stopping her from moveing, but what.

=== Atanih's domain ===

"**AHAHAHAHAHAH**" laughed Atanih, grinning as her plan was comeing together

A figure appeared in front of her… it was… Dogpound?

"w-what the fuck, how did I get here?" said Dogpound

"**oh, you aint really here… well, you are but only a piece of you**" said Atanih

Dogpound looked down at Atanih and growled

"a piece of me? Ya mean like a piece of my psych?" asked Dogpound

**"More like your Chakra, you vertical have the same amount here as you do out ther**e" said Atanih licking her lips and baring her teeth. "**You're power… will make me even stronger**"

Dogpound's Chakra doubled never got a change to react, Atanih tackled him and devour him, she grinned as her chakra spiked.

"**YESSSSSSSSSSS, MY POWER GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS**" scream Atanih, then went into her maniacal laughter

=== real world ===

Dogpound tossed Hinata into the air, and pulled back his fist… cracking her in the face and sending her into a wall, breaking it and having it topple down on her. Dogpound grinned and turned to the ninja, seeing them all taking notes.

"hehe… did any of ya happen to see the dicrution Lilith went?" asked Dogpound, getting a head shake no. "no matter… I'll sniff her out"

Dogpound was about to walk away… then he felt a power spike, he looked back to see a pilar of black reishi shooting into the sky.

"**GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**" roared Hinata

The pillar died down, reviling Hinata in her armor again, right abover her ass started to bubble and a wolf tail shot out and whipped around.

"**GRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH**" roared Hinata

"your stronger then you look I'll give you at Hinata…uh?" said Dogpound as Hinata flicked out of sight

Dogpound looked around carefully, then felt something splach on him… he turned back and horror hit his face, his gang was kill… but that not what scare him, she was… eating them.

"What the fuck? Y-you're a fucking monster" said Dogpound

Hinata stopped eating and stood up, she looked over… blood all over her lips and mask.

"**That's not nice to say**" said Hinata, then laughed

She charged at Dogpound and swiped at him, he went to block… and felt intense pain as her claws ripped thought his flesh.

"GRAAAAAH" scream Dogpound, then felt a foot in his gut, sending him flying backwards

"**hehehe**" snicker Hinata, walking closer "**how weak you are… but I must thank you, because of you… I am one step close to achieving my 'perfect form'**"

Dogpound held his gut in pain, he looked up and growled.

"Something tell me… I aint talking to Hinata" said Dogpound "am I right?"

Hinata? stopped… the laughed.

"**That's right… I ain't the little bitch Hinata… I am her darkness, I am her evil… I AM ATANIH**" laughed Atanih

Dogpound held his gut tighter, then coughed up blood.

"You said… I help you get closer to you 'perfect form' what the fuck was that supposed to mean?" groaned Dogpound '_that kick… I think it complete destroyed by rip cage, I'm lucky to be alive'_

_"_**Like I'd tell a mutt like you, you ain't worth the breath**" said Atanih, forming a ball of energy in her mouth "**good bye, Dogpounded**"

"MASHIRO PILE DRIVER" yelled a voce

Atanih looked up and was elbowed in the face, she was knocked to the ground with a loud crunch, her mask and armor shattered and she reverted back to Hinata.

"That was close… I felt her power all the way from the house" said Mashiro, then looked over at Dogpound, she wave her hand in a 'shooing motion' "go home doggy, this aint a place for you"

'_Dis chick for real?_' thought Dogpound, then remember his master teaches to never look a gift horse in the mouth. "woof woof, bark bark" barked Dogpound '_aaaaaand I just die a little on the inside'_

=== Hours later, Hinata house ===

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around, she slowly sat up and held her head.

"fuuuuuck, what happened" moaned Hinata, then final noticed where she was at "how did i?"

"I found you past out on the ground, so I brought you home" said Mashiro, entering Hinata room "you took a real beating"

Hinata thought for a moment, then held her head… she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't feel like she was injured… so what the fuck happened.

"Where is Shinobu?" asked Hinata

"In her room… sleeping with her girlfriend" said Mashiro

'_Kinky'_ thought Hinata, then yawn "ok… thanks for the update, please leave my room… I wanna sleep"

"Ok" said Mashiro, bouncing out happily.

'_She is so weird'_ thought Hinata

Mashiro was just on the other side of the door, her heart was still pounding from what she had saw.

'_I gotta tell the others'_ thought Mashiro '_she's a danger to the world if left untrained'_


	56. Hinata's New Angel

It was dark, past midnight, the door to Moka house was kicked open and she dragged her feet in, and throwing her Wendy's hat to the couch where it landed perfectly on Ranmacat's sleeping head perfectly, he sniffed in his sleep and licked his lips.

"hmmm… chicken" said Ranmacat in his sleep

'_It's for the money, it's for the money'_ thought Moka

Also on the couch was a young girl with mid length silver hair, about the age of 6, she had a portfolio in her lap as she sleep.

'_Must be the new recruit'_ thought Moka, lighting up a cigarette '_we'll have our interview tomorrow'_

Moka sat on her computer, to see what is going on… she reads a lot of hate filled comment towards her and her story and her many loyal fans, for some punk on fanfiction. Moka closed her eyes and laughed, odds are he never read the story… he just wants to hurt someone, but it didn't work.

"Fool… your words mean nothing to me… they slide over me… like a river over stone" said Moka as she started to write the next chapter 'Hinata's New Angel' "if you wish to further taunt me, why don't you stop being a coward and accept private messages, and face me"

=== Unknown Location, after fight, nighttime ===

"And then the doctor said 'that the suit is the cause of the rash'" said Chris Bradford, the man who plays Dogpound, he was currently in costume, holding the head on his side "the ointment cost like 50,000 ryo per bottle"

"Aw fuck man, what did Moka say? You did tell her, right?" said Xever, the Brazilian man in a fish suit, he was kicking back and relaxing, his mask was on the side

"She said she'd go half and half, she was really cool about" said Chris

"In deed she is… I mean, she hired former criminals like us, shows how kind… or stupide she is" said Oroku Saki, sitting in bulking armor "tis ironic she wanted us to play the role of villains"

"Your 45 minute break is over, get into costume and into positions please" said Moka into the megaphone

"Yes ma'am" yelled the three

Xever put on his rebreather, then stuffed his head into the fish head, he wait for the wires to attach to his face. He moved his mouth around a bit to see if it was working correctly, then slid into the water. Oruko Saki walked up and sat down on his throne, and started to get ready… trying out different facial expressions, finally setting one the one needed for the scene 'I'm beyond fucking pissed with you, yet I don't really care'. Chris Bradford slid his head in his mask, and like Xever, waited for the wire to attach so he could control the suit, once it was on he turn to Moka.

"Ok ma'am, I think we're ready to go" said the man in the Dogpound costume, then turned to his fellow cast members "you two ready?"

"Yes" said Oroku Saki

"Yes… I am" said Xever in his suit

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ACTION" yelled Moka

=== Scene ===

Dogpound was shaking in fear as his boss held a hardened gaze on him, he narrow his eyes and let out a frustrated growl.

"I find your failure to be highly irritating" said the boss "look at yourself"

Dogpound looked down, his arm was bandaged up after the fight and is still somewhat bleeding.

"You got beat up by a 12 year old girl" said the boss "then you were saved by the cities local lunatic"

Dogpound close his eyes in shame

"But that still doesn't not as shameful as losing to a 12 year old, you told me she was a Chunin, there is no way she could have" he started

"SHE WAS A FUCKING JINCHUURIKI" yelled Dogpound… then his eyes dilated after reliving he yelled at the boss "…oooops"

Dogpound was now facing his bosses favorite weapon, his bladed armor. Dogpound swallowed a lump, and bowed again.

"My humble apologies master… I just" started Dogpound

"A Jinchuuriki huh?" said the boss, pulling his blade away. "hmmm, yes… that make more since"

The boss walked up to his throne and sat down and started to think.

"We need to think of a plan on how to fight her off" said the boss, thinking

"If I weren't in here, she'd be as good as dead" said the fish that Dogpound 'claimed' he breed

"ahh… but you are" said Dogpound, tapping on the glass "poor little 'Fishface'"

Fishface wanted to yell at Dogpound for the cruel nickname, but the high pitch sounds slammed into the poor fish creator, he held his head in pain and screamed.

"Stop it, stop doing that, stop" cried Fishface, swimming around and trying to escape the sound

"hehehe… your so useless… maybe master will want some sushi one of this days" said Dogpound

Fishface pushed his face agents the glass and growled.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET INTO THE WATER AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE" yelled Fishface "OR ARE YA TO MUCH OF A YELLOW BELLY COWARD"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" yelled the boss

Both flinched, he pointed at Dogpound

"You have indeed brought up a good point, he is useless in that tank" said the boss, closing his eyes "that's why… I want you to find a way to get him out and useful"

"w-what… aw come on, can't I" started Dogpound

"NOW" yelled the boss

A dust cloud was all that was left on the floor in the room.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was bent over the toilet, vomiting up the blood meat Atanih ate while she was in control. She pulled up from the toilet and whipped the sweet from her forehead, she looked down to see to eye ball… then they blinked. Hinata cheek puffed up and she vomited again.

'_there weren't any eyelids, how did they blink'_ thought Hinata

She looked in the toilet and paled… was that what she think it was… oh kami, it is. Hinata cheeks puffed up again and vomited once again.

=== Sound Village===

A document was sent flying towards a women in her 30's, she had short black hair, she wore a creepy Cheshire cat mask… she caught the document and read it over, info on Hinata

"That is the target, I want you to kill her" said Orochimaru

"Why? What as she done" asked the assassin

"She as interfere with the growth of my village by killing countless ninja who wished to join" lied Orochimaru, then faked a tear "I also believe she kidnapped my daughter"

The assassin read further into the document and saw a little girl with long silver hair, her right eye was silver and left was golden.

"She has Heterochromia?" said the assassin

"Yes… and her silver eye, it's very sensitive to light. That's why I don't let her go outside during the day, she probable in great pain" lied Orochimaru

The assassin put the document away.

"She'll be home soon" said the assassin, then flashed away

Orochimaru just grinned.

_'Not only will Hinata pay for killing Sasuke, but I will also get my little runaway back' _thought Orochimaru

=== the capital ===

A young girl with silver hair roamed the city, she turned the corner and bumped into some purple dragon member, she saw blue.

"Watch where you're going you little bitch" growled one of the thugs

The girl's eyes widened, she swung her arm down to the side

"**SONIC HAND**" said the girl, as a metal blade shot across her hand

She took one step forward and rammed the blade into the man's chest, and quickly twisted… killing the man in seconds, scaring the others and all the citizen who saw the killing.

"Y-yeah… easy girl… w-we don't want no trouble" said the other thugs.

"Blue… Blue is the enemy" said the girl, tears streaming down her face "AND THE ENEMY MUST DIE"

She took other step forward and slit the throat of the second one, he quickly tried to stop the bleeding, but then got stabbed in the heart. Leaving one member left, who was shaking in fear… she had only joined the purple dragons to get some dirt on them, to help the police… now some rogue ninja is gonna kill her.

"No more… no more blue" said the girl, walking past the girl with orange hair. "The enemy is eliminated"

Once she was gone the girl collapsed to her knee, she looked up to see the dead bodies in front of her, thankful that whatever set the girl off resided.

=== mystery girl ===

The girl roamed the city still, her blade still on her arm, still dripping with blood, she walked past the club Lilith worked at, who happened to be getting off work at the moment, she light up her cigarette and took a drag, by change she saw the kid.

"hey… don't ya know it dangerous to be out here kid" said Lilith, exhaling her smoke '_I can't wait to get home and see Shinobu'_

The girl stopped and looked over, her sliver eye glowed.

"Dark red" said the girl

"…dark red? What hell does that mean?" asked Lilith

"…" said the girl

'_That's a little rude'_ thought Lilith, then notice the kid walking away "kid… ya need to be getting ya little ass home and in bed"

"No home… no bed" said the girl

Lilith started to walked beside 'Angel' as she had called herself

"You're an orphan?" asked Lilith, flicking her cigarette of to the side

"No mother, no father, no sister, no brother, no aunt, no uncle, no cousin" said Angel, continued her walk

_'I'll take that as a 'yes'_" thought Lilith "I can take ya to an orphanage… it's on my way home"

"Won't take Angel… Angel to dangerous… Angel to scary… they'll fear Angel… they'll turn green… they'll beat Angel… they'll turn blue… Angel hate blue… Angel kill blue" said Angel "Blue is the enemy, Blue is evil"

'_what the fuck is this kid talking about, I got the beating part… I mean, that blade on her arm dose make her look a little creepy… but what was the turn green then blue thing about?_' thought Lilith, Lilith then noticed she was wearing blue, then looked at Angel "why haven't you attacked me, I'm wearing blue"

Angel looked over for a moment.

"Wearing blue and being blue different, I don't have a problem with blue things… just blue people" said Angel "hate blue… blue is bad… blue people bring pain"

Lilith was scratching her head, she's lived on the street for years, yet she never heard of anything like this. Angel looked over, her eye glowed.

"Your yellow…" said Angel

Lilith looked down at Angel again.

"hmm?" said Lilith

"…" said Angel

'_Maybe she just shy? No, that doesn't she was talking to me… oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter'_ thought Lilith

A cold breeze shot thought the ally, making Lilith and Angel shiver, Lilith saw how hard Angel shook, then sighed.

"You're coming home with me kid… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left ya… I've been on the streets before, it ain't a nice place" said Lilith

Angel looked up for a moment, her eyes widened, she saw a golden color wash over Lilith.

'_A new color… w-w-what does it mean, is it good, or bad_' thought Angel, then remember Lilith offered her a roof over her head. '_Good… it has to be'_

"Come on gaki, let's move" said Lilith, taking her hand and pulling her along

=== Hinata house ===

Haruka was holding her head, she wanted to scream.

'_another resident… too young to charge, we already have money problem with the number of residents we have… and they all work, save Fū, Naru and Keitaro'_ thought Haruka '_but I can't cast the child to the street, nor will I drop her off in an orphanage, not one in this city… damnit one more mouth to feed'_

Haruka gesture to come in, Lilith bowed and thank Haruka for her kindness, Angel looked up and saw a mixture of little blue and gold, Angel didn't pay this blue any mind, she aint gonna harm her. Angel walked into the living room and started to look around, she stopped by the wall and she could see Shinobu in the kitchen, she read was everyone. Shinobu was pink and grey, she was making everyone some dinner she was gently swaying her hips.

"Make evil go away" sang Shinobu "Code LYOKO we will stand alone"

Angel looked over at Motoko who was polishing her katana, smiling as she did it, she had a rainbow around her.

"hmmm, nice and clean, so perfect" said Motoko, then gasp for a second and turned a little blue, the started to clean harder "shit… a smudge"

Angel looked over to see Kitsune pass out on the couch, giving off a strong white aura Angel turned away and scowled, That white aura burned her silver eye. She looked over to see Kaolla striking a match and lighting up her pipe, then she picked up her mad scientist mouthy magazine, she was pink with a hint of grey, she scratched her stomach.

"Shinobu… food ready yet?" asked Kaolla

"Almost… give me a few for minutes" said Shinobu

"Ok" said Kaolla

Angel looked over to see Mashiro sitting in front of the TV, she was giving of a heavy pink aura as she laughed as the two beaver brother started to smack each other around. Angel caught movement and looked over to see Hinata walking in the room, she had a waste basket in her hand, she sat down and held it up close.

"gahhhh… I think I need my stomach pumped" said Hinata, then noticed Angel and gave a small nodded.

Angel blinked her eyes… she saw a light blue and purple aura around Hinata, Angel quickly pinched her nose.

"Yeah…sorry about that kid" said Hinata rubbing her head. "I ain't feel too well"

"Who wants chowder?" asked Shinobu, poking her head in.

Hinata vomited again

"haha, my chowder ain't that bad" said Shinobu puffing up her cheeks.

Hinata resounded by flipping off her daughter, getting Shinobu to laugh, smile, and flip her off right back.

"I love you too mom" said Shinobu

Angel was confused, didn't flipping some mean you hold some kind of anger or hater towards them, and how the hell is she a mom of a girl clearly older then her. What did the delorean take her a little too far into the future?

At the moment angel caught movement again, she turn to see it and blushed as Fū was right in her face staring, a purple aura came over her. Angel just blinked a few times as Fū's facial expression didn't change, she tilted her head and made cute little faces, then turned to Hinata.

"Mommy… why girl that live in the wall aint copy me anymore, she looks different, why?" said Fū

"That's not where she live sweet, she's over there" said Hinata, pointing to the mirror… on the other side of the room.

"ooooooh" said Fū, then giggle "thank mommy"

Fū skipped over to the wall stopping at the mirror and started to make faces, and have the time of her life. Getting everyone to laugh at Fū's cuteness, Angels face was still a little red.

'_w-what is this… now I'm giving of a dark red aura'_ thought Angel_ 'is it because of that girl, this doesn't make since…I can't be, it would never work_'

=== Hours Later, After Dinner, Bed Time ===

'_That was an unusual meal, they just keep talking and talking and talking'_ thought Angel, who was silent the whole time '_what was the point'_

Angel was heading to Hinata's room to sleep, Hinata being the only mother in the house it was thought to be best if Angel stayed with her, that an she is also the only one with experience in helping an orphan. Hinata past Angel, caring an extra futon she got from the closet, it just came out of the washing machine. Hinata slid open the door and lay out the futon, about a foot of so away from her own.

"Where we go, it's all ready" said Hinata

Angel started at the futon… the bed… a bed… her bed, her nice, soft bed. Angel nodded her head and lay down in it, as if testing it, she cover up and turned her head, closing her eyes. Hinata didn't expect a thank you, not yet… she could tell the girl came from a shitty place, so she probably didn't thrust anyone, how she agreed to come here with Lilith was a mystery, maybe it was the fact that Lilith herself was an orphan, was Angel able to pick up on that? Hinata bent down to give Angel a gently pat, but stopped then Angel looked up at her with her silver eye.

"Don't touch me" said Angel "I don't want to be touched"

Hinata pulled her hand back and held up her hands.

"Ok kid, I won't touch you" said Hinata, laying down, Fū quickly jumping into the futon with her "if you need anything, just ask… ok?"

Angel didn't speak, she just nodded her head. Hinata closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, as did Fū. Angel stayed wake for a while longer, she was thinking about everyone she saw, she closed her eyes for a moment.

'_Can they be trusted? Or will they use me… like he did'_ thought Angel

=== Assassin ===

The assassin ran thought the woods and stopped just at the edge of the city, she had heard form a caravan that she was here, they didn't know where but the info they gave was helpful. She then flashed away.

=== next morning ===

Hinata opened her eyes and instantly looked over to that Angel moved her futon closer to hers, Hinata smiled and reached out, she stopped, then pulled away.

_'not yet, not until she lets me'_ said Hinata, then sniffed '_or till I have to, I know that's not me… or Fū'_

**Pffffffffffffffffffffffffft**

Hinata looked down to see Fū's diaper fill up and fast.

'_that's Fū' _thought Hinata, pinching her nose

Hinata got up out of bed and got undress and wrapped a towel she keeps in her room with her, she gently shook Fū and tapped the floor near Angel.

"Get up… its bath time" said Hinata

Fū's eyes flew open and she ran out of the room, Hinata grow and chased after her.

"Bath in 5 minutes Angel, don't make me drag you" said Hinata

Angel sat up and stared at the door.

'_She… she cares for me to be clean, to be healthy'_ thought Angel

=== Hot Spring ===

Angel walk out to the bath, where Hinata was holding Fū down and washing her hair, ignoring the screaming and crying.

"No like, no like" cried Fū "no like you anymore"

"Yeah yeah, you say that every time I give you a bath" said Hinata, rolling her eyes

Hinata picked up the bucket of water.

"Close you eye sweetie" said Hinata

Fū close her eyes as tight as she could, Hinata dumped the water on her, causing Fū to cry again, not likening the rushing over her like that. Hinata took the soap and started to clean Fū's body, then looked over.

"Only warning, clean yourself… or I do it for you" said Hinata

Angel flinched a little, for some reason that scared her, Angel sat down in the water and let out a happy sigh, she's never had a real bath before… she was usually just sprayed with a hose.

_'Wait… t-this is my first bath… what do I do, do I just sit in the water then leave'_ thought Angel

she looked over to see Hinata now cleaning Fū's armpits, Fū swung her arms around trying to break free… but it was useless, there no way in hell she could over power her mommy. Angel picked up a washcloth and started to rub herself, cleaning her face, chest, arms.

"Use soap" said Hinata, sliding in over, her eye never left Fū

'_How did she?_' thought Angel as her eyes widend

"Maternal instincts" said Hinata

Angel went widen eyed again.

"Use soap" said Hinata again, giving Fū's hair one last scrub down… her cheeks puffed out, still clearly pissed.

"O-ok mom" said Angel, then realized what she said "uh… uhh… uhhhh… I mean…" Angel started to panic '_shit… I don't remember her name, fuck… she gonna turn blue… she gonna hit me like Orochimaru did when I called him dad' _Angel looked over, to see Hinata moving closer to her, her silver eye glowed… she saw Hinata covered in red and gold. '_Another new color… what does it mean_' Angel was pulled into Hinata's embraced, and blushed. She hugged Angel with such love and care it was abundantly clear to Angel, who started to cry.

Hinata just held her as she cried and cried, gently stroking her head and running her fingers thought her hair.

"there there, let it all out" said Hinata

=== after the bath, living room ===

Naru and Keitaro came walking into the living room, well more like Keitaro was chasing after Naru trying to apologize for accidently peeking on her… again, then he tripped just as she turned around to accept and his face landed right in her bosom.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT" scream Naru, pulling back her fist "NARU IRON UPPERCUT"

"Moron will never learn" said Hinata, brushing Fū's hair, while a clone brushed Angels.

"Damn right he… who's that?" asked Naru

Hinata looked over

"That's right… you were on the other side of town aiming for collage, this is Angel… she a little orphan girl Lilith found roaming the streets." Said Hinata

Naru blinked for a bit, the closed her eyes.

"Let me guess… you also took her as your own, despite being 12?" said Naru

"ooooh you know me so well" said Hinata with a laugh.

Naru didn't bother saying anything after she saw to smile on Angel's face, a smile that says, 'this is the first time I've experience this and I like it'

=== Town ===

Hinata was taking Fū and Angel to get a taste snack, she had heard there where was a cinnamon roll truck somewhere, and she was hell bent on finding it and snacking on the cinnamon treat, it was said this truck dips them in honey…hmmmmmm, honey.

"is that it" said Angel, pointing to the truck with a large cinnamon roll

Hinata beamed and ran up to the truck, quickly looking over the menu.

"Ah, a new customer" asked man that owns the truck "how may I help you?"

"ooooh, so many different cinnamon buns." Said Hinata drooling. "I guess I've have… an extra-large cinnamon bun, with extra icing, coated in honey and topped with sugar" then she looked down at Fū and Angel "what do you to want?"

"Dose they have chocolate and sprinkles" said Fū, getting a nod "then Fu want with chocolate and sprinkles"

"Berries, strawberries, nuts and granola please" said Angel

"coming up… it will take about 5 minutes, we cook our cinnamon bun as there order so they'll be nice and yummy then they come out" said the owner

"If I weren't a lesbian I'd kiss you" said Hinata

The man chuckled.

"I'll take that as a complement" said the man, turning around and preparing the orders, then slapped them from the oven, then looked back. "The usual?"

"Yeah… the usual" came an oh so familiar voice and scent

"Dogpound" growled Hinata swinging around, ready to attack

Dogpound held up his hands and wave them in front of his face.

"Yeah, I ain't here for ya… it my lunch break" said Dogpound

Hinata growled at Dogpound, who still keep his hands up… then and uncontrollable thing took over. Dogpound quickly fell to his back and exposed his soft under belly to Hinata

"See… I ain't gonna hurt ya" said Dogpound

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then back down. She gave the 'I'm watching you' sign to Dogpound and turned away, leaning agents the truck.

'_Just perfect… this guy show up when I'm taking the kids out for some fun_' thought Hinata, worried about Fu and Angel getting harmed

'_Fuck me… that was close… I've never been so scare in my life_' thought Dogpound

Angel's eye glowed and saw a silver aura glow around her new mom, she then looked at Dogpound and gasped, his aura was green… but, how… he so big and tough looking, and Hinata… she just looks normal.

"Here your order" said the man

Hinata turned around and got hers, then handed Fū and Angel's there, she paid for the snack and left, going to the park nearby. Hinata sat down at the table and started to eat her cinnamon bun, her eyes widened and tears streamed down her face.

'_So gooooood'_ thought Hinata, pushing in other bite.

Fū hade quickly destroyed hers and was now giving Angel the puppy eyes… Angel tried her best to ignore them… but every time she took a bite, she could hear Fū whimper. Angel finally gave in, she stabbed a piece with her fork and offer it to Fū, who quickly ate it… then her face scrunch up. She swallowed the fruity and nutty cinnamon bun and stuck out her tongue.

"That yucky… Fū no want that" said Fū, a black aura washing over her "that no sweet at all"

Angel shrugged her should and to another bite of her food… the relished, that her fork was just in Fū's moments ago. Angel blushed deeply, but pushed her thoughts aside and finished her treat. She looked up to see Hinata had giving her last piece of cinnamon bun to Fū, who happily chew on it.

"So good" said Fū, then kissed Hinata's cheek. "Fū love you"

Hinata smiled and gently rubbed Fū head, Angel looked down slightly… she saw her aura, it was light green, a small growl escape for her throat. Fū then looked over at Angel and hugged her, giggling.

"Fū love sister too" said Angel

Angel smiled and hugged Fū, holding her close.

'_Sister… I… I like that'_ thought Angel

=== Tree, few yards away, downwind ==

Unknown to Hinata, she was being spied on… by the assassin Orochimaru hired, she was watching Hinata thought binoculars.

'_So you've kidnapped another child… you monster_' thought the assassin, gripping her Zanpakutō and pulling it out

=== Hinata ===

Hinata got up and popped her back, she looked up to the sky and smiled.

"**Burn her to ash, Hi ryū**" yelled a voice

Hinata lend back and dodge the red hot blade for ripping into her she looked up and got a good look at the attacker and her blade, a knights sword with a burning red blade, the hilt is in the shape of a dragon's mouth, the heat coming off the blade… it could cut thought steel like butter. The attacker lifted her blade and pointed it at Hinata.

"Surrender the girls… and I'll make your death painless" said the girl in the mask "if possible"

"FUCK YOU" yelled Hinata

"shhhhh, don't talk like that in front of the kids" said the attacker.

"They hear that kinda of talk all the time at the house" said Hinata, then looked back. "Angel… take Fū and get out of here"

Angel was frozen, see saw blue… and red, how is that possible.

"NOW ANGEL" yelled Hinata

Angel flinched hard, being snapped out of her state, she took Fū's hand and started to pull.

"NOOOO, we no leave her, we can't leave m-" started Fū

"She told me to do something and I am" said Angel, picking Fū up and running away

Hinata pulled out a Zabimaru and ran her hand over it

"**Roar… Zabimaru**" said Hinata

"**It's be awhile since you used us**" said Monkey

**"Yeah, don't you like usss anymore?"** said Snakey

'_I haven't used any of you recently, I was on a boring ass caravan, I can't even say I used Zangetsu in my fight with Dogpound… he destroyed me, the only reason I'm alive if cause Mashiro saved me'_ thought Hinata

Monkey and Snakey didn't respond, should they tell her what's happening… no, it would make her worry, and worrying is the last thing she needs.

"**Doragon ikari**" yelled the attacker, fire rushing over her and her blade, then she flashed behind Hinata

_'shit… she so'_ thought Hinata, then a pillar of fire shot up from under her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Poof

Hinata's Shadow clone burst. The attacker looked around, trying to locate Hinata, then her ears perked up to the sound of a swinging blade. She looked back to see Zabimaru stretched out to attack her, she knocked it away with her blade… and flinched as she felt lighting slam into her.

'_hehe, looks like your made of chakra metal to… that fantastic'_ thought Hinata

The girl looked up, her was scowling under her mask, she gripped her sword.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled the attacker "**Taika ryū**"

Hinata backed up from the heat of her Bankai, it was so intense, it was blinding. Hinata squinted her eyes and saw the blade… it was pure white katana with a long white ribbon, flames danced over it. The attacker gripped her sword tightly and swung, leaving a scorch mark in the ground. She held her sword straight up into air and swung it down.

"**Inferunoburasuto**" yelled the attacker

A large ball of fire and heat came at Hinata, Hinata was to blinded by the heat to do anything, she took the attack head on. The attacker swung her sword to the side and went after Fū and Angel.

=== Angel and Fū ===

"We have help, we have to" cried Fū

Angel ignored her the best she could, but it was hard, she scream in her ear and cried.

"Don't worry little one, I'll get you home soon" said the attacker, flashing in front of them.

"SHIT" yelled Angel

"That is not how a young lady should talk" said the attacker

"Leave us alone" growled Angel

"Kid… I'm trying to help, I'm gonna take you home… to your father, Orochimaru" said the attacker

Angels eyes widened in fear as she remember what he did to her, the experiments, the pain, the torture. Angel ended up dropped Fū on her ass as she swung her arm out.

"**SONIC HAND**" screamed Angel, then pointed the blade at the enemy… the… Red enemy? But... this doesn't make sense, red can't be an enemy. She shook her head and hardens her resolve "I will never go back to that man"

The attacker took an step forward, then jumped back when a blur shot in front of her, blocking her for the kids.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM" yelled Hinata

The attacker gripped her sword, still in Bankai state.

"Your still alive?" said the attacker, looking at Hinata burnt clothes and skin "how?"

Hinata panted hard, she gritted her teeth, trying to caught her breath.

"I created a protective shield of fire around me, blocking most of the heat" said Hinata, panting

"I see… when the, this time I'll make sure you die" said the attacker

Hinata looked back at her kids

"Get out of he-bleck" said Hinata, as the sword burst thought her back. Hinata had the strength to look back at the attacker, as the attacker touched her and pulled her off her sword, watching the vile kidnapper fall.

=== Atanih's domain===

The attacker's chakra double looked around, she scanned the desert area.

"Did she hit me with a teleportation jutsu?" she said aloud.

"**No… I brought you here, for the soul purpose of consuming you**" said Atanih

She turn around just in time, to get bite in the jugular by Atanih, where she bleed out and died, quickly to be consumed by Atanih

=== Real world ===

Angel face turned to horror at what she saw, Fū just scream and cried, as she was splatter with blood.

"WHY YOU HURT MOMMY" scream Fū "W-W-W-W-WHAT SHE DO YOU"

'_mommy_?' thought the attacker

"MOM" cried Angel, dropping down, trying to stop the bleeding

'_mom_?' thought the attacker

Then realization hit her… she had been spying on them while they were snacking, if she had kidnapped them, why would she be hugging them and caring for them, telling them she loves them. Did her client lie to her.

**"Are you shitting me, of course he did"** said Taika ryū, the attacker Zanpakutō "**you never listen to me Hanako, and now… now you just killed a loving mother**"

Hanako dropped to her knee's, knocking her mask off, tear weld up in her eyes, she swore to never kill a mother… she swore, all the signs where there, why didn't she see them.

"What have I done" cried Hanako, covering her face

Angel looked over and saw her true orange, she looked down to see her mom… she had no color, she didn't move , she… she… was starting to glow brown. Angel blink a few time, she got up and back away as dark chakra washed over her… her mask formed as did her armor with a tail, her tail bone bubbled and a new tail sported, giving her two tails now.

"**HAHAHAHAHA, FREEDOM ONCE AGAIN**" yelled Atanih

"Mommy ok" said Fū, running up to her.

FŪ NO" yelled angel

Fu hugged Atanih's armored leg and snuggled it. Atanih looked down, her demonic eyes locked on Fū… she smiled and bent down. She hugged Fū gently, then looked up at Angel

"**Angel… get your sister out of here, take her home**" said Atanih, as she stood up and turned to the enemy "**she doesn't need to see this, nor do you**"

Angel shiver as she felt the dark energy flow from Atanih, how can something so evil… care about killing in front of a kid.

"**I might be an evil, deranged freak… but I ain't heartless**" said Atanih

_'How did she?_' thought Angel

"**Maternal instincts**" said Atanih, looking back at Angel and Fū. "**Now… LEAVE**"

Angel took Fu's hand and pulled her way and started to run as fast as she could to get away from Atanih.

=== Authors realm ===

An alarm was going off, Moka ran into the control room and grabbed her head.

"No, No, No, No, NO" yelled Moka, watching the fight about to go down "Hinata wasn't supposed to grow her second tail agents Hanako, she was supposed to fight Fishface" she started to type on the computer "Dogpound was supposed to hire Kaolla and she'd build Fishface some metal legs in a hour or so, then they have an encounter, what happened" the screen showed Dogpound, who was still on his back, a tow truck was trying to help, apparently then he submitted to Hinata… he got his ass stuck in the manhole, he hide his face in shame… then bite into his cinnamon bun.

Moka screamed in frustration and started to type on the computer again.

"Where's Mashiro… she the only one that can break Atanih's hold" said Moka, the screen showed Mashiro getting a private dance from Panty and Scanty, both waving there asses at her

"I don't know how I got here… but I don't care" said Mashiro

Moka turned to her lieutenant Ranmacat and her new 3rd seat Shiina.

"Ranmacat… I need you to help Shiina inform Mashiro that Hinata is on a rampage, it is important that after doing so you whip her mind of seeing you, Shiina you will listen to Ranmacat and… WILL YOU STOP CLEANING YOURSELF WHEN I AM TALKING" said Moka, to Ranmacat

Ranmacat stopped during mid-lick of his leg, he put his leg down and let out a small his.

"Fine" said Ranmacat, then hopped up on Shiina's shoulder.

"Shiina, don't fail me" said Moka, then she swung her arm out "GO"

Moka turned back to the computer and started to type Atanih explain in full detail her master plan

===Dogpound ===

Finally free form his man hole prison, Dogpound roamed the streets looking for a scientist, if he doesn't… master will use him as a punching bag tonight

"Ah, fuck me… where am I gonna find someone that can give a fish the ability to walk and breath on land" said Dogpound

He felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked over to see Kaolla dragging on her pipe with a grin.

"Give a fish the ability to walk and breathe on water, ha… to fucking easy" said Kaolla

Dogpound grinned, no ass pounding tonight.

=== Mashiro ===

Mashiro walked out of the bar one happy girl, she loved the ladies. She walked down the sidewalk, passing an empty ally, once she past it Shiina appear with Ranmacat on her shoulder, making her stop. She looked back to see Shiina just standing there.

"Hello young one, what are you doing here?" asked Mashiro

Shiina bowed in respect, then went straight to the point.

"Hinata's hollow is out of control" said Shiina

"w-what… again, so soon" said Mashiro

"Yes… we are aware you can stop it, please do" said Ranmacat, lighting up a cigar

"Will do, I will stop her from… uh, smoking is bad for you" said Mashiro

Ranmacat blinked a few time

"Really… a talking cat in front of you, and the only thing you can say is 'smoking is bad'" said Ranmacat "I mean, seriously… I'm a talking cat, that doesn't take you by surprise"

"No" said Mashiro, then flashed off

'_Stupide air head'_ thought Ranmacat "let's go…"

"Yes sir" said Shiina

=== Atanih ===

"**and that's what my plan is**" said Atanih

Hanako swallowed a lump in fear, this girl was pure evil… if left unchecked, she'd destroy everything

"I can't let you do that" said Hanako

Atanih smiled and stepped forward.

"**You don't have a choice**" said Atanih "**the only way you're gonna stop me, is to kill me… thus kill Hinata, but can you do that? Kill Hinata**"

Hanako broke eye contact for a moment, she shook her head and tried to steel her revolve… but the thought of killing a mother, it… it haunted her.

"**I'll take that as a no… face it, it's over… I win**" said Atanih

"MASHIRO CORKSCREW" yelled Mashiro

Atanih looked up and got drilled in the face by Mashiro, who was spinning at high speed… she once again broke Atanih's control. Mashiro bent down, grabbed Hinata and flashed off… leaveing Hanako confused.

=== Hours later ===

"You have some nerve demanding that much money" growled the boss, his blades sliding out of his armor

Kaolla smirked and pulled out her pipe, dumped some tobacco in it, pulled out a match and stuck it agents his armor and lit up her pipe, pulled out her pipe… then blow the smoke in his face. Fishface lifted himself out of the water and his jaw dropped.

"hoooooooly shit, she has some balls doesn't she" said Fishface

"I am not afraid of you… Shredder, you may be the only man to get a SSSS rank in the bingo book… but that means shit to me" said Kaolla dragging on her pipe again, and blowing the smoke in his face again. "You will pay me what I want"

Shredder swung his arm up at her face, hopping to slice her face off.

TANK

"hmm?" said Shredder, looking at Kaolla's silvery body "Metal style… that why you hold so much confidence when you speak to me"

Kaolla just grinned.

"That's right… my Kekkai Genkai is metal style… I can turn my skin into Katchin, the HARDEST metal in existence" said Kaolla with a grin "you will pay me the 20,000,000 ryo, or I guess you fishy minion will forever be in that tank"

Shredder growled… but relented, he needed his 2nd minions help… with two mutants running the streets his intake will double.

"Fine" said Shredder "I will pay you"

"And you will also pay for the materials I need" said Kaolla

Shredder tightens his fist, then pointed.

"Your invention better exceed my expectation and then some" said Shredder

"Ha, please… I'll blow your expectations out of the motherfucking water and into Dimension X where the Kraang live" said Kaolla

"The what?" said Shredder

"An alien race I discovered" said Kaolla "for just intellectual creator the sure butcher the Japanese language"

=== Dimension X ===

The Kraang watched Kaolla from there jumbo-tron TV and had just hear what she had said.

"Kraang, The one known as Kaolla as just said that witch is known as an insult to Kraang" said Kraang to Kraang

"the insult directed at Kraang from the one known as Kaolla doesn't not hurt the feelings of Kraang or make Kraang mad, the insult dose that witch is known as a river witch is a constant flow of water washing over the mineral that is known as stone" said Kraang

=== Authors Realm ===

"SHIINA" yelled Moka, looking over her story thus far.

Shiina came running into the room and was meet with a hard glare.

"You didn't wipe Mashiro's memory of meeting you, WHY" growled Moka

"She flashed away, I didn't get time" said Shiina.

"You could have frozen time" said Moka

"But… Ranmacat let it happen to" said Shiina

"He was on break, the second he lit his cigar, he break started… this in on your head, not his" said Moka

"This ain't fair" cried Shiina

Moka pushed the contract in her face and pointed at the paragraph.

"You know what you where signing up for… and you messed up" said Moka "its punishment time"

Ranmacat hopped onto the desk and walked up

"You don't mean?" started Ranmacat

"Yes I do" said Moka, pointing at Shiina "what a cute little boy"

Moka kicked Shiina in the face and she… er he feel into the human realm and in front of the Hinata house, where his punishment was about to begin.

**(AN: if anyone can guess what the colors mean to Angel correctly… you get a prize. You only get one chance)**


	57. Shiina's Punishment

(Note: this is a crack chapter me and friends made while bull shiting around one day. This will contain a shota being dress up like a girl. This chapter is K-rated if you ignore the swearing.)

Moka McDowell and Ranmacat walked down the line of cubical, each one had a well-dressed man with a dull look, a robot with blue skin like substance with a pink creating in the abominable area, or just a silver robot with a pink creating in the abominable area. That's right… the Kraang.

One Kraang was busy typing on his computer, replying to one of Moka's fans, while other was looking over the cubical, then hiding for him.

"Kraang can see Kraang working, Kraang can see Kraang working, Kraang can se-BOOM" Kraang #50 was cut off then an energy blast from a gun hit him the face.

Kraang #50 groaned a squealed his alien cry, then popped out of his robotic suit.

"Kraang can see Kraang in pain… HA… HA… HA…" said Kraang #49

Ranmacat shook his head and looked at Moka.

"You really hired the Kraang? Won't that get a little… I don't know confusing?" Asked Ranmacat

"Not really… HEY KRAANG" yelled Moka.

Kraang #57 from room 57 aka chapter 57 poked his head out from his cubical.

"The one known as the creator calls for Kraang" said Kraang #57

"Its Moka… call me Moka. Anyways how's the chapter coming along" asked Moka

"Kraang is that which is known as delighted to report that the contents of the chapter is going the way that which you the creator who wishes to go by Moka as plan the chapter to be planned" said Kraang #57

"What the fuck did he say?" said Ranmacat

"The chapter is the way I want" said Moka

"oh… wait, how many Kraang did you hire?" asked Ranmacat

"I hired 2 to watch the reviews, report abuse and direct the review of each chapter to the Kraang in charge of said chapter." Said Moka

"59!? You have 59 Kraang working right now?" asked Ranmacat

"Well, 61… but yeah, I've hire a lot and there still more to come" said Moka

"How the fuck are you gonna pay them?" asked Ranmacat

"In Wendy's throw-out food… Wendy's throws out up to 15 pounds of food due to it getting too old or the order was messed up, it's mostly fries that get chucked." Said Moka

=== Kitchen ===

Two Kraang droid where getting there lunch for a day, a small fry and a Wendy burger/chicken sandwich or nuggets, if there's only fries, then they can get a medium helping. The two Kraang sat down and started to eat the grease goodness they love.

"Hmmm, that which is known as the fries from France are extra grease and crunchy today, why is that Kraang" asked Kraang #1

"The one known as Moka who was once known as the creator said that they were in the cook oil that they are cooked in for an extra about of time in being an extra minute" said Kraang #2, biting into his double chicken BLT "this is what some would call tasty"

=== Moka and Ranmacat, hallway ===

"I ain't cleaning the bathrooms" said Ranmacat "all the grease food is gonna give them the shits"

"The one known as Ranmacat as nothing to worry, the Kraang's body recycles all the food that Kraang digests and use it to do the activity the require energy" said Kraang #34

"What?" said Ranmacat

"Kraang doesn't need to use that which is know the public restroom where one dose the business in as stalls" said Kraang #34

"WHAT?" asked Ranmacat

"KRAANG DON'T SHIT" yelled Kraang #34

"ooooh" said Ranmacat

=== Review Room ===

Moka and Ranmacat watched as the 2 Kraang in there cute little ufo's did their work, and listen to them talk.

"Kraang tell Kraang again why we are working in this place we are working" said Kraang A

"Because Kraang, we are getting paid in the tasty substance which is known as the fries that are from the place of France" said Kraang B

"But Kraang, can't we simple take over the place of France so that we make eat the fried from the place of France till are heart are filled with happiness and good which is known as content" said Kraang A

"Kraang would be that which is known and idiotic for trying to take over the place of France, did you not hear of the mission log that tells the mission of the one called Kaiser Bill?" said Kraang B

"Kraang has not heard of this mission log from the one known as Kaiser Bill, Please tell Kraang" said Kraang A

"The one know as Kaiser Bill went to the place that is up the hill to do that is take a look at the place known as France, He came to the place that is back down the hill with bullets that are shot form the thing know as a gun in his pants" said Kraang B

"the piece of waste that come from the unhealthy parts of food after the body take out that parts of food that are good and useful what as be bless by one who is closest with the one who created all that there is" said Kraang.

"What did he say?" asked Ranmacat

"He said Holy Shit" said Moka

"Yeah, in 44 words instead of 2" said Ranmacat "wait… I just thought of something, you said you hired 61 Kraang, one for each chapter and 2 to over view all the reviews" said Ranmacat

"Yes" said Moka

"That adds up to 59 Kraang, what about the other 2?" said Ranmacat

"I gave you and Shiina a Kraang to entertain you, they have skills that will most certainly be of use to you guys" said Moka

Ranmacat nodded his head, he turned around a scratch an inter-dimensional portal in the air and walked into his dimension to see a Black Kraang in his ufo thing.

"Are you the one known as Ranmacat?" asked Kraang RC

"Yes… tell me, what are your skills?" asked Ranmacat

"The skill Kraang that poses is that which Kraang is the best at on the plant that Kraang lives on. Kraang is the one who is the best at making that which is known as the alcoholic beverage." Said Kraang RC

Ranmacat might not have fully understood what he said, but he didn't need to, he heard the 3 word he needed. "Best alcoholic beverage"

"Ok…so you say you can make a mean drink… any other skills" said Ranmacat

"Kraang is the best at playing the game involving the cards with the monster that attack and defend while using the trap and the magic to aid the fight known as the monster that duel" said Kraang RC

"So… you play Yu-Gi-Oh?" said Ranmacat

"Kraang does not recall stuttering" said Kraang RC

"HEY… DON'T GET SMART WITH ME" growled Ranmacat

"Kraang doesn't not need to try, Kraang just needs to talk" said Kraang RC

"THAT'S IT, I'M DESTROYING YOUR ASS IN YU-GI-OH" yelled Ranmacat

"Kraang encourages for the one known as Ranmacat to get his game on" said Kraang RC

=== Moka ===

Moka was currently kicked back in her chair and rubbed her hands together, it was finally time for Shiina's punishment, that will teach her to not make a mistake again… she thinks. The 'Shota Dress-Up Punishment… K-Rated' punishment starts… wait a moment… a little longer, just one more tiny little micro second… NOW.

=== Shiina ===

The 6 year old girl…er boy looked up in fear as Motoko, Naru, Shinobu, Lilith, Mashiro and Kaolla loomed over the kid, all grinning… and holding an arm full of dresses. They don't know why, but they just have an uncontrollable urge to put this boy in a dress.

They were all currently in Shinobu and Lilith's room, setting out the dresses and figuring out what they should make the kid wear, Shinobu pulled out a cute yellow summers dress and smiled at Shiina. Shiina swallowed a lump in her… I mean his throat.

"Come here" said Shinobu, tackling him and stripping him of his cloth.

Shiina was now in a pair of panties and fighting to get Shinobu of him, he was powerless to the teenage girl and was soon in the dress, his face beat red as they put the matching hat to go with it. The girl pulled out there cameras, while Motoko quickly sketched a picture.

"There you had your fun, can I take this off" said Shiina, his voice was cute and girly

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Were far from done kid" said Lilith, pointing to the pile of cloths.

"I ain't doing that" said Shiina

"We will… your will force ya" said Mashiro

"How?" asked Shiina

"By threating to fuck your tiny virgin ass with a large futanari dick" said Mashiro

The other girls looked over at Mashiro, all sweet dropping… while Shiina had a look of horror on his face. The girls pulled away for a moment to chat.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again… you are a freak" said Motoko "where is no futa on male sex scenes in this story, so your treat won't work"

"We don't have to show it" said Mashiro "we can turn off the light and Kaolla can fuck it raw"

"Why do I gotta do it?" asked Kaolla

"Ain't you the only futanari here?" asked Mashiro

"Motoko is one" said Kaolla "I've seen her in the bath, she got a cute little pussy to"

"You bitch, I knew someone was spying on me" growled Motoko

Kaolla just stuck out her tongue, letting Motoko grab it and pull on it.

"hiy wet go ove mmi tong bueth" growled Kaolla

"Girls… we need to get back to the story" said Naru

Motoko let go of Kaolla's tongue and turned her head, and nodded.

"Before we do… I wanna know" said Lilith, looking at Mashiro "where did you come up with a treat like that, you seem a little to… kind hearted to do that"

"Oh, that's how Hiyori makes Shinji do her chores… she threatens to rap his virgin ass with her cock" said Mashiro

The girls just sweet dropped at her, Mashiro just smile

"She's bluffing of course, she is a hard core lesbian and futa cock lover" said Mashiro

"She a friend?" asked Shinobu

"Hmmm… kinda" said Mashiro

"Girls… the chapter" said Naru, pointing to the script

"Fine" chimed the girls, then returned to Shiina and back to the chapter

Motoko finished her picture and flipped to the next page, ready for the next costume Lilith pulled out a cute gothic lolica dress.

"awwwwwwwww, that cute" said Kaolla

"I agree, put it on her… I must draw her" said Motoko

Lilith had to go thought the same thing Shinobu did, Shiina was clearing pissed about the punishment she was getting a fought, once she was in the dress the pictures started to snap. Shiina's cheek puffed out as she pouted. Getting the girls to squeal at her cuteness of her pouting, then they giggled.

"I hate you all" pouted Shiina, getting the girls to sequel again

The girls stripped him of his cloths and in a whirl wind of cloths had him in a cute little maids outfit with a duster. Lilith gave Shiina a little piece of paper and grinned.

"Say it" said Lilith "and do the pose"

Shiina let out a sigh and gave a cute little pose.

"I clean you mess now?" said Shiina in a French accent

The girl laughed and giggled at Shiina's expense, Shiina was then pulled into other whirlwind of cloths and came out a neko with white ears, white tail and white paws.

"Meow, you have gotta be kitten me, Meow" said Shiina

BU-BUMP TISK

"Moka… your jokes suck" said Shiina with a sweet drop, holding her…uh his face in shame "can we move to the next dress"

After the girls out there pictures and Motoko her sketch, they change her outfit… she was now in a sailor top uniform, her panties clearly showing.

"MOKA YOU CLOSET SHOTA TRAP PERVERT" cried Shiina, her face bright red with anger and embarrassment as she hides her panties

Shiina was in a whirlwind of clothes again and came out a pale blue knee-length dress with a white pinafore over-top. Shiina looked down and palmed her face.

"I ain't going after no white rabbit, I ain't eating a mushroom a caterpillar told me to eat, I ain't sipping tea no matter how delicious with the mad hatter and arc hare, I ain't painting the roses red, and I ain't play croquet with a flamingo racket and a hedgehog ball" said Shiina

Kaolla dropped her flamingo shaped croquet racket and her hedgehog shaped ball and sulk.

"ahhhh, but i… I work really hard on making these" said Kaolla.

"Don't care… I ain't gonna degrade myself" said Shiina, nose held high.

"Spoil sport" said Kaolla _'I'll get you back'_

One whirlwind of cloths later, out popped nurse Shiina. At this point Shiina was getting pissed, she wasn't enjoying this one bit, not at all.

"Oh no, I have a boo-boo, will a nurse come help me" said Lilith, holding out her hand

Shiina gritted her teeth as a tick mark formed, she walked over and pulled out a bandage, patching up Lilith's obviously fake boo-boo.

"Ah, thank you cutie" said Lilith

Shiina rolled her eyes as a twister of clothes sucked her up and spit her out as an Anko wannabe

"THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT" yelled Shiina '_how did they even dress me like her, they never meet her, right'_

Shinobu set a plate down in front of Shiina, dango's and red bean juice… Anko's favorite treat. Shiina formed a tick on her head and looked up, she known Moka had a hand in this, relenting she ate her snack, then was pulled into the dreaded hurricane shotrapa, and came out… like Nemu?

"This is most unusual, how is it you dress me up as two girls you've never meet before?" said Shiina

"Duh… were co-actors" said Mashiro "we see them all the time"

"Mashiro… you broke character" whispered Naru

"So did you" smirked Mashiro

"Ahhh" said Naru clapping her mouth shut

"Let just get her in the next outfit" said Motoko

Shiina was once again sucked into the deadly whirlpool of clothes and came out a cute little lion… in a dress?

"I shall name her… Bostov" said Shinobu

Shiina clapped her hands and smacked her lips.

"and that's where a draw the mother fucking line" said Shiina, running out of the room in a mad panic, getting the girls to chase after him, they weren't done having fun.

=== Town ===

Shiina ran down the steps and started to look around in a panic, then noticed someone… she was sure to save her, she loved kids… it was Rukia, shopping bags in hand, she was headed straight towards her. Shiina still in her outfit ran to her savoir.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa" cried Shiina

Rukia didn't hear her, her ear phone where up on full blast, Shiina stopped just short of Rukia who for some reason jumped as she ran, with her eyes closed… and suddenly kicked, sending Shiina flying.

"And I'm gonna fly~" sang Rukia

Shiina went flying and was caught in a pair off warm arms, Shiina snuggled her savoir

"Oh thank you, thank you" cried Shiina

"You're welcome… Bostov" said Shinobu, Shiina's savoir

"Ah fuck" cried Shiina

Shinobu spanked Shiina as she carried her back.

"Bad Bostov… don't cuss" said Shinobu, then cupped her mouth with her free hand "I FOUND HIM"

=== Moments later===

Shiina looked down and actually found her current outfit… enjoyable it was a simple yukata.

"This is nice" said Shiina "so warm… and silky"

Shiina looked up and smiled

"I'm ready for the next one" said Shiina '_I might as well enjoy this… I mean, now that I think about it, I'm a girl… and there just dressing me up as a girl, cause Moka turned me into a boy for this chapter, the hell kinda punishment is that_'

The girls grin as they strip her down and dressed her up in a shine maiden, very similar to Motoko's

"She so perfect" said Motoko "she looks like a young me… if I had silver hair"

Shiina was pulled to the side and put in a school girl swim suit, his package was hidden away… he looked down and saw his name on the swim suit.

"Wait… how did you?" said Shiina

"Don't ask, don't tell" said Lilith, the let out a yelp then Shinobu slapped her ass.

"I told you, no stealing" said Shinobu "I'll be 'punishing you' tonight"

Lilith grinned and shiver with anticipation, she lead in and kissed Shinobu, while the other just shook in a little bit of fear. The lead over and whispered

"Did you know she was the dominant one?" whispered Naru

"No, I thought it was Lilith" whispered Mashiro

"Same here, Shinobu seems a little too sweet" whispered Motoko

"It's always the quiet one you have to watch out for" whispered Kaolla

Lilith and Shinobu finished kissing and grinned.

"Let's get her in the next dress" said Shinobu

Shiina was soon in a cute Dark Magician Girl outfit, Shiina twirled her wand around and posed for them, getting them to squeal at the cuteness that is Shiina, after a few minutes of poses they switch her into a 2 piece swim suit.

"Again?" said Shiina

"This one's a two piece… so it's different" said Kaolla, holding up her camera "now strike a pose"

Shiina shrugged her shoulder and started to strut her stuff, then was twirled around and magically appear in a frilly night gown with a raccoon dog night cap.

"What… it nighty night time already" said Shiina with a cute pout

The girls had Shiina spend the longest time in this one, they had to get her brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed… getting read a story from Haruka, who was somehow suck into this, and her sleeping. After that was done she was sweep up into the whirlwind and came out… a loli garra? She had a cute little jar backpack, paint around the eyes and on her forehead.

"This is different… a cross dressing shota… being dress up as a gender bender character" said Shiina

Shiina encounter a horde battle, the Love Hina crew + Lilith. The love Hina crew + Lilith use whirlwind of cloths, its super effective agents Shiina, her cloths strip off and are replace… with a demons get up, she skin was pained all red and she was in some formal business wear.

"This is preposterous, don't you know the first ruru about demon dress up" said Shiina "demons are supposed to look slutty"

"But you look so cute in this, our little demon is so adorable" said Lilith

At the moment Shiina felt a chill she looked towards the door to see Fū, glaring at Shiina.

'_w-what did I do'_ thought Shiina

Shiina was pulled into a whirlwind again, this time she was a slutty angel. A tick formed on Shiina head, they dare mock an angel… she point an accusing finger at the girls.

"REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER" yelled Shiina

"So cute" said Shinobu

"What an adorable angel" said Lilith

"An angel with a foul mouth" said Motoko

Again Shiina felt a chill, this time Angel was glaring from the door

'_What did I do'_ thought Shiina

Shiina was pulled into the cloths twister again… and came out a waitress, she looked down and looked at them.

"This is just the maid's outfit again" said Shiina

"It is?" said Mashiro

"Yes" said Shiina

"Oops" said Mashiro rubbing her head

Shiina was stripped and clothed again, she had green body paint on and plastic attachment to make her look rotten and decaying… a zombie.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS CUTE" said Shiina

"That's what I wanna know?" said Naru looking at Mashiro

"She's a freak, what do you expect" said Motoko

"Can I please… please get into something a little… cuter" begged Shiina

Shiina was pulled into the gravitational force from the great cross-dressing star… the cloths merged onto her… and she was no… Russian Shiina

"Dah… this is what I am talking about" said Shiina in his cute Russian accent "you want some make you some borscht"

"So cute" cheered the girls

Shiina was clothed again… and was in so gym cloths.

"ooooooh no, I am not doing stretches so you can see my package" said Shiina

"Don't flatter yourself kid, odds are were all lesbians due to Moka writing the story" said Motoko

Shiina palmed his head

"I should have known that" said Shiina

Shiina was pulled into other cloths hurricane… and came out a cute little witch.

"This is… strange, why do I have the urge to grab onto Moka tits and play with them" said Shiina

"Don't know… get ready for the next one" said Naru

Shiina was wrapped up in cloths and came out a Succubus with blue hair.

"Now I feel like fucking anything that moves" said Shiina

"Shit happens when you're a slutty succubus" said Shinobu, pulling out the last costume

They dress her up as a vampire… but something was missing… her sparkly skin

"You are not putting glitter on my- BOOOOOOOOOOM" Shiina was cut due to being shot with glitter

"GLITTER GUN BITCH" yelled Kaolla… holding a bazooka

Shiina sat up and growled.

"SPARKLY" said Mashiro

"Vampire's do not sparkle" growled Shiina

"They do to… like diamonds" said Lilith

"They do no… Diamonds huh?" said Shiina… then looked up "I'm free to go now? This is the last one right"

"You may leave" said Motoko

Shiina flashed away, why she didn't do that in the first place I'll never know.

=== 2 hour later ===

Shiina was holding the blood skins of the vampire cast of twilight… all of them, she whistled a happy tune as she enter a black market shop… then walked out with a huge sack of cash throw over her shoulder.

"This will get me on Moka's good side" said Shiina, entering the author's realm

=== Authors realm ===

Moka was slumped over her desk, computer still on… showing off the hentai she was viewing, she snorted in her sleep and smacked her lips. the Kraang where all down stairs, getting ready for bed… then they hear a loud screeching, bright lights lit up the room thought the windows… then a crash was heard, scaring all of the Kraang. The Kraang let out there weird alien cries as they panicked, the license plate on the front of the car said 'naruto11222'. The owners of the car opened the door and feel out, and groaned.

"That's the last time I try to read 'Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka' and drive at the same time" said the man, then noticed the shadow looming over him, he looked up to see flames behind Moka and skulls in her eyes. "Mommy"

The screen fades to black as Moka cracks her knuckles.

"You're a dead man" said Moka


	58. Enter Princess Rurichiyo

=== Shiina's Realm ===

"The one know as Carlos is that which is known as late" said Kraang S, sipping on his tea

"Yes… he is" said Shiina sipping on her tea

Both Shiina and Kraang S where sitting in a Zen garden under the light of the moon and a beautiful aurora borealis, waiting for the lunch that Carlos was supposed to bring them, both heard panting and groaning. They saw a African American male run up to them and hand them pizza box's.

"Why is your garden on a mountain top?" cried Carlos

"Cause it is… heeeeeeeey, I said meat lovers, not veggie, take it back and get it right" said Shiina, throwing her pizza at Carlos

"Kraang's pizza is also not what Kraang asked for, Kraang didn't want the pizza that is made with the same ingredients that are in the taco, Kraang wanted the cheese lovers" said Kraang S, also throwing his at Carlos

"dude… are you serious, it took me 2 hours to get thought your aqueduct maze, 3 hours to climbed this mountain, then other 2 to get to the fucking Pizza Hut" said Carlos

"Sounds like a personal problem" said Shiina, sipping on her tea

"Yeah but…" started Carlos

"The one know as Carlos will do that which is known as shutting the fuck up and dealing with what is happening to Carlos" said Kraang S

Carlos sighed as he made his why thought the maze, then was greeted by the inhabitance. Shiina's Zanpakutō spirits. Kamikaze and Zetsume.

Kamikaze had short blue-ish grey hair, and had light purple eyes, she held her scythe tightly in her hand and smiled. She wore a black tank top with a blue and white duster over it, she pulled at her black biker shorts, then fixed her bandages that where over her elbows. Her small black wings gently flapped, then she let out a yawn.

"Did you get it?" said Kamikaze

"Here your dessert" said Carlos, handing Kamikaze the box

"I bet he messed the order up" said Zetsume, closing her light purple eyes

Zetsume had long rose colored hair and a cute black witches hat with a red belt resting on her head, she delicately held her long staff in her hand with her cuffed long red gloves, giving it a small twirl. Her red 6 petal dress blew up a bit.

Kamikaze opened up the box… then frowned.

"I wanted Apple dessert pizza, not cinnamon sticks" said Kamikaze, throwing the breadsticks at Carlos "go back and get it right"

Carlos sighed and palmed his head, then continued thought the maze.

"Told ya" said Zetsume

=== Fire Capital, 3 week after Angels arrival ===

An old style door appears in middle of an abandoned parking lot, and a soul reaper with only a little hair in his head, pulled out a small carriage. Sitting in the carriage was young girl in a floral kimono and a hate the cover her face, then another soul reaper walked out and close the door behind him.

"Kenryū… I am hungry" said the girl

"I understand Princess, but we need to find a place to hi… er stay while were on vacation first, then we'll get you some food" said Kenryū

"Humph" said the Princess "fine… but do it fast, I am very hungry"

"Yes ma'am… Enryū lets find and Inn or something to stay at" said Kenryū

The carriage puller aka Enryū turned back and gave a thumps up, then started to pull the carriage thought the city… on the bad said of town, right into purple dragon territory.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD" yelled a voice

The group looks over to see a skeleton swinging an iron cross while chasing after a young girl in slutty lingerie

"Today's free drinks at the boobie club" said the young blonde girl, staying just out of reach

"What was that?" said the princess

"I… I don't really know" said Kenryū, looking over at Enryū who just shrugged

=== 2 hours later ===

Kenryū pulls out a map of the city and looks around for a bit… then turned the map around, then in his frustration rips it to pieces.

"GRAH, this world doesn't make sense, they aren't any districts to tell where you doing" said Kenryū

"I'm getting upset" said the Princess

"Lady Rurichiyo, I'm very sorry for making you wait like this" said Kenryū

"Why don't you just stop and… ASK. FOR. DIRECTIONS." Said Rurichiyo, saying the 3 words no man wants to here

Kenryū and Enryū wanted to cry… ask for directions, but that so unmanly to need help… but they didn't have a choice… they were ordered. Kenryū looked around and noticed a man, who was a member of the purple dragons, he was currently sharpening his to butchers knife on each other.

"Excuse me… sir" said Kenryū

"Hmm?" said the purple dragon member

"I was… well, I was wondering if… you… you… well, um" said Kenryū

'_Is this fucker coming on to me'_ thought the purple dragon member

"You're so useless, can you point us in the direction of an Inn" said Rurichiyo

The purple dragon member looked over and saw Rurichiyo, then grinned… she looked rich. The man put his finger to his mouth and whistled loudly… getting his goons to pour out of the building and surround them.

"You had to ask for detections" said Kenryū holding his hands

"We would be in this mess if you could read a map" snapped Rurichiyo, crossing her arms

Enryū stayed quit as tears streamed down his face and he held his hands up

"Put your hands up bitch" said one of the thugs

"You will not talk to lady Rurichiyo like that" said Kenryū, getting a blade push up to his neck.

"Or what… you're gonna get mad" said the thug

Kenryū swallowed a lump… he can't give off any spiritual pressure, it would give away their location… but he need to protect the princess.

"Hey… get your filthy hands off my hat you street urchin" yelled Rurichiyo, but was powerless to stop the thug from ripping her hat off

"This could get use a good some of money" said the thug

'_No… her reishi sealing hat… we'll be found'_ thought Kenryū

"Roar, Zabimaru" yelled Hinata

A blade slammed down in between the thugs and group they were mugging, Hinata then landed between them and glared at the leader, her sword retracted and she pointed the blade at him.

"When will you learn?" said Hinata, have a few encounters with them when the camera wasn't on her

"Shit… its Hinata" said the leader backing away

The thug who stole the hat tried to slip away before he was noticed, but Hinata just reach out.

"Give it here" said Hinata, getting the hat from the man "good… now, go home, sit in the corner and think about what you did"

The purple dragons ran away like the scare weakly they are, surprising enough, then they got to their hid out they indeed sat in the corner. Hinata turned around and dusted off the hat… then hand it to Rurichiyo

"Here's your hat" said Hinata

Rurichiyo took it, and placed it on her head, then held up her hand.

"Step back… you are too close to me" said Rurichiyo

"Eh?" said Hinata

"Lady Rurichiyo as asked you to step back, you will do so most haste" said Kenryū

Hinata looked over at Kenryū and tilted her head.

"Eh?" said Hinata

"Why do you keep say 'Eh'?" asked Rurichiyo "dose a commander like you not know how to behave in front of a princess?"

A tick formed on Hinata head

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO THE PERSON THAT SAVE YOUR LIFE" yelled Hinata

Enryū appear in front of Hinata, glaring at her.

'_Holy fuck… he's huge'_ thought Hinata

"You will refrain from raising your voice to the princess again, this is your only warning" said Kenryū

'_seeing how they're soul reapers, I'm guess she's royalty in the Seireitei, meaning if I anger her… I could end the alliance between us'_ thought Hinata, holding her face.

"You will show us to an inn" said Rurichiyo

A tick formed on Hinata head, and sighed, She looked up and motioned for them to follow. Hinata lead them out of the purple dragon territory… sadly the only way out was thought the foot clan territory

"sheeesh, you sure pick a good place to enter the human realm" said Hinata "purple dragon right into foot clan's territory"

"Blame these two… they wanted to be in the city asap" said Rurichiyo "I would have perfect to be near a stream, the sound of the trickling water sooths me"

"There choose nearly got you killed" said Hinata

"What's so bad about the foot clan?" said Kenryū

"I don't know much about them, but I've ran into one of the higher ranks… the foot clan are thugs that try to muscle people out of money with threats, we have to get out of here fast, I'm sure they've picked up on the spike of power just as I did… they'll see you as a payday" said Hinata

"You talk as if you know us so well" said Dogpound, walking around the street corner

"Dogpound" said Hinata, readying Zabimaru

"Hinata" said Dogpound readying himself

Hinata ran thought hand sighs, then stopped.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" yelled Hinata

Hinata clones popped up and surrounded Princess Rurichiyo and her guards, making them gasp in amazement, the real Hinata swung her arms out.

"Get them out of here and to the house" said Hinata "make sure you aren't followed"

"YES" yelled the 10 clones, leading and ordering them on how to get to safety

Hinata popped her neck, as did Dogpound… the two charged at each other. Hinata raised Zabimaru high into the air and swung down at Dogpound. Dogpound jumped out of the way and swung his arm, hitting Hinata into the street, Hinata landed on her back and before she could get up… she was pinned by Dogpound's large hand, Hinata struggled to get up, she started the slam the hilt of Zabimaru into his hand, no effect.

"Any last word before I crush you" said Dogpound

Hinata lead back and struggled, she opened her eyes.

"Car… Car… CAR" yelled Hinata

Dogpound jumped off of Hinata and the two jumped out of the way.

"WHERE FIGHTING HERE JACKASS" yelled Hinata

"LEARN TO DRIVE YA BUM" yelled Dogpound

Once the coast was clear they walked back into the middle of the street, Hinata lay on the ground and Dogpound grabbed held her again.

"Your hand was a little lower than that, I could tell you where being a gentleman and reframed from touching by breast… but now you are" said Hinata

"Oh… sorry about that" said Dogpound, lowering his hand "that better?"

"Much" said Hinata

Dog pound lifted his finger, letting Hinata free her left arm

"That arm was free, the other was captured" said Dogpound

"Oh yeah, that's right it was" said Hinata, switching her arms around, then Dogpound held it

"We ready to go?" asked Hinata

"I think so" said Dogpound

Hinata started to beat on Dogpound's paw again, trying to get free… while Dogpound laughed at her pitiful attempt at escaping.

=== Hinata Inn ===

Haruka was holding her head, and gritting her teeth, nearly breaking her cig… 3 more residents, 3 more non-paying residents, thou they did promise to pay… once there vacation was over, but who doesn't bring money on a vacation. She didn't raise question to it, she just gestured inside.

"Welcome to the Hinata Inn" said Haruka, then started to return to the tea house, muttering about chugging some sake

Rurichiyo, Kenryū and Enryū enter and started to look around, Rurichiyo smiled.

"This looks expectable" said Rurichiyo

"Rurichiyo… perhaps you are being to kind" said Kenryū

Rurichiyo looked at Kenryū and raised an eyebrow, then frowned slightly

"Are trying to tell me… how I should judge this Inn?" asked Rurichiyo

Kenryū waved his hands in front of his face.

"N-N-N-N-No no no no no no" said Kenryū "I just mean… well I meant, um… this looks expectable"

"That's what I JUST said" said Rurichiyo, then looked over at the Hinata clones "I'm hungry"

"Sorry… we can't help" said one of the clones "we only had enough chakra to lead you here, were gonna pop any se-POOF"

"I'M HUNGRY" scream Rurichiyo

"Nah… keep it down would ya, I have a hangover" said Kitsune, sitting up from the couch.

"You there… you will make the princess a snack at once" said Kenryū

"… uh… w-wait what?" said Kitsune

"A snack, the princess is hungry" said Kenryū

"Who…" said Kitsune, scratching her head

"ME" yelled Rurichiyo

"… What?" said Kitsune, laying back down

"Don't go to sleep" growled Rurichiyo

"Let her lay… she's drunk, again. She won't be much help" said Hinata, walking in the door and to the kitchen "come on, I'll show you to the kitchen"

Rurichiyo quickly followed Hinata, in hopes of finally getting her snack. Kenryū and Enryū followed, Enryū made a lot of gestures… pointing at Hinata, acting all high and mighty, then pointed at Rurichiyo.

"I'm sure after she had a snack she will inform Hinata to not order her around again" said Kenryū

The enter the kitchen to see Rurichiyo sitting at the table, happily swing in her legs as she waited for the her snack to heat up in the microwave, a cinnamon bun, Hinata didn't mine sharing, maybe she can get other to enjoy the tasty wonder of the cinnamon bun.

"You promised the princess food, and yet she still waits" said Kenryū

Hinata didn't look over, she just raised her hand and flipped him off.

"I'm warming it up you jackass, it taste better when its warm… I've already inform your 'princess' about the wait, and she is ok with that" said Hinata

"Don't talk like that in front of the princess" said Kenryū.

Enryū stood beside Hinata, using his size to intimidate her again, Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"I shall try to hold my tongue when around her" said Hinata

"No, you will your tongue" said Kenryū

"listen here you prick, your starting to irritate me, I said I will try… if you don't like it that I'm making an effort to change the way I talk every day, then TOUGH SH-BEEEEEEEEP" growled Hinata, the microwave drowning her out.

Hinata turned around and pulled out the 2 plates with cinnamon buns, then walked past a gasping Enryū and Kenryū, Enryū pointed at Hinata, then his mouth, then the microwave.

"Yes it was perfect timing" said Kenryū

Hinata sat the plates down, then went over to the silverware drawer and pulled out two forks, she handed Rurichiyo her fork, then sat down and started to eat her cinnamon bun. Rurichiyo cut a piece off and took a bite, she chewed nice and slow, savoring the taste.

"hmmm, this cinnamon bun as you call it, it taste just like a sopapilla" said Rurichiyo

"A what?" said Hinata, eating a piece of hers cinnamon bun.

"y-you don't know what a sopapilla is? That's terrible… it so tasty and soft and cinnamony and sugary and honeyey" started Rurichiyo, then stopped then Hinata held up her hand.

"Cinnamon, sugar, and honey… that is what you said right?" said Hinata, drooling

"Yes" said Rurichiyo

"We have to go find a bakery, I gotta have one" said Hinata

"t-they make them here?" asked Rurichiyo

"I don't know, but it's worth finding out" said Hinata

Rurichiyo jumped off the chair and pointed to the sky

"Let's go" yelled Rurichiyo, running towards the door

Hinata was about to follow, but Kenryū stopped her.

"Before you go and have fun… where something I must tell you. This chat will not be mentioned to Rurichiyo… GOT IT" said Kenryū

"Dude… what's your problem, you're on vacation… I mean, heh… it not like a conspiracy is happing in your clan and Rurichiyo is marked to be assassinated and that's why you came her while sealing her power to not be found… and that's what going on isn't it?" asked Hinata

Kenryū and Enryū nodded their heads, Hinata palmed hers.

"Hinata… I thought we were going to a bakery, what's the holdup" called Rurichiyo, poking her head back into the kitchen

"Sorry… Kenryū was telling me… that what… you and me, should have fun around town" said Hinata

Rurichiyo smiled and clapped her hand.

"Sounds fun" said Rurichiyo

=== time skip, bakery ===

Both Hinata and Rurichiyo where crying, this was the last bakery in the city… none of the others made sopapilla, or any tasty treat with cinnamon, what the hell man. They enter the shop… and was hit with the taste smell of cinnamon, giving them hope. They walked up to the counter, the baker had her back turned to them at the moment as she was arranging the treat. She looked to be a young, slender girl with magenta long hair, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wears a light-colored hat that has two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears. Rurichiyo reach up and hit the bell, getting her to look over and smile.

"One moment" said the baker

After finishing her business she walked up to the counter, showing her dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it.

"Welcome to Riruka's Tasty Bakery, I'm Riruka… how my I help you?" asked Riruka

"Do you make sopapilla?" asked Rurichiyo

"Never heard of it… but it sounds interesting, do you know the main ingredients?" asked Riruka

"It's a light and flaky deep fried treat topped with cinnamon, sugar and honey" said Rurichiyo

"Hmm, so they ain't in it… but it's on top, hmmmmmm" said Riruka, closing her magenta eyes and thinking, she then turned and walk towards the kitchen "give me 10 minutes, and I'll see what I can do"

=== 10 minutes later ===

Riruka offered Rurichiyo one of the treats, Rurichiyo picked up the sticky and sugary treat and took a bite.

"Well?" said Hinata and Riruka

Rurichiyo chewed it for a bit, then swallow.

"It's not like the sopapillas I've tasted… cause these are even BETTER" yelled Rurichiyo grabbing another one

"H-Hey, don't eat them all" said Hinata grabbing some and eat

"I wanna eat them to" said Riruka, eating some

"So good" cried Hinata

"So tasty" cried Riruka

After the plate was clean Riruka ran into the kitchen and made some more, only for the plate to be clean just as fast.

=== 1 hour later ===

Hinata and Rurichiyo had their fill and paid for the snack they ate, Riruka was happy as can be that she as a new treat to sell, she also promise that they could get them for half off from now on, seeing how they gave her the recipe. Hinata and Rurichiyo went to an arcade to play games and have fun. They played games and won prize, then even went into a photo booth and got pictures. After getting played out with that, Rurichiyo asked Hinata to take her to her favorite place, Hinata tried to talk her out of it… be she insisted.

=== Dance Club ===

Stocking was currently dancing in front of Hinata, shaking her ass and occasionally flashing her breast ass or pussy, Rurichiyo blinked a few times, not fully understanding what was happening, but she was enjoying the dance and the music, Hinata was really enjoying it… and was getting a hard on. Hinata couldn't deal with this problem right now, so she bite her lip and enjoyed the dance.

=== Walking Home ===

Hinata and Rurichiyo were walking back towards the Inn, both laughing and talking about their day.

"Hinata" said Rurichiyo

Hinata looked over and blushed, Rurichiyo had opened her dress a bit and flashed Hinata, then she cover herself. She laughed and cover her mouth.

"hahaha, your face is so red" laughed Rurichiyo "I wish to go see her dance for me again sometime… I would mind watching you or Riruka dance to"

_'I think… I corrupted her'_ thought Hinata

=== later, dinner table ===

Everyone, minus Naru, Keitaro and Motoko, was sitting down at the table getting ready to eat, Kenryū and Enryū weren't at the table either. Shinobu placed everyone's plate on the table then sat down ready to eat.

"Looks good" said Hinata, starting to eat

Everyone was eating there food peacefully… all but Rurichiyo, who was staring at the orange lumps in her food.

"Something wrong?" asked Shinobu

"I… I don't eat carrots" said Rurichiyo

"oh… if you want I can-" "NO" yelled Hinata, cutting Shinobu off, getting them to look at Hinata "she can eat the carrots, it's not gonna kill her… besides, you worked hard on making this meal, not to mention all the time and effort it took the farmers to grow it"

Just then Kenryū and Enryū appears though the light fixture, having it crash to the ground.

"You're paying for that" said Haruka

Enryū walked up to Hinata and lifted her up

"PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT" growled Hinata

"You will reframe from swearing in front of the princess" said Kenryū, then pointed at Shinobu "seeing how you didn't know you won't be punish for 'trying' to server Lady Rurichiyo carrots, this time anyway"

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY DAUGHTER" yelled Hinata

Kenryū returned his gaze to Hinata, the pointed.

"you should be ashamed of yourself… the way you behaved in front of the princess and the things you told her" said Kenryū "talking her to a dance club, how vulgar of you"

"YOU FOLLOWED US" yelled Hinata

"Of course, like we'd trust someone we never meet with our princess" said Kenryū "the things you told her, about how this world works, has no real value to her, you wasted her time"

Hinata growled and struck Enryū, she landed on her feet and then slammed her hand on the table, then pointed at Kenryū.

*cue Phoenix Wright music*

"OBJECTION" yelled Hinata "you say telling her how things work in this world hold no value, she currently living in the this world, all is valuable"

"OBJECTION, she is of royal blood" said Kenryū "she can get by with whatever she dose, she is royalty after all, don't wanna anger a royal"

"OBJECTION, she is ONLY see as ROYAL in the soul society" said Hinata "her state hold no value here on earth"

"OBJECTION, you knew of her states" said Kenryū "being a soul reaper you are entitled to serve her"

"OBJECTION, I am not a soul reaper, I may have to powers of one, but I am not part of the court guard squad, she is not my princess, so I don't have to serve her if I don't want to" said Hinata "the only reason I was babysitting her was because you asked me to protect her, and because my village is allies with the court guard squad, not to mention I ain't one to turn down someone in need"

"OBJECTION" yelled a voice

Everyone was so wrapped up in hearing Hinata and Kenryū argue, the sound scream startled them, they looked over to see Rurichiyo, hands on the table and scowling.

"What does she mean, 'Protect me'? We're on vacation aren't we" said Rurichiyo

Hinata's eyes widened, then she narrowed them at Kenryū.

"You didn't tell her?" said Hinata

"Tell me what?" asked Rurichiyo

Hinata looked over at Kenryū an Enryū, then gave a 'tell her' jester… but seemed nervous.

"Tell her… or I will" said Hinata

"You will do no such thing" said Kenryū

Hinata sighed then turned to Rurichiyo

"A conspiracy is happing in your clan and your marked to be assassinated" said Hinata, then sighed "I thought it was weird that you were so calm"

Rurichiyo eyes swelled up with tears, how dare they keep her in the dark… how dare they.

"I HATE YOU KENRYŪ, I HATE YOU ENRYŪ" scream Rurichiyo, then running out of the kitchen

"That why we didn't tell her, so she'd stay calm" said Kenryū

"I can see your point… but being misinformed can be deadly" said Hinata, she looked over at Kenryū "you said you followed us, so you know how many people Rurichiyo talked to during out little trip. What if one of those was the assassin, since she didn't know she was supposed to be cautious… it would be disastrous"

Kenryū went to object… but was unable to find a good reason. Hinata's eyes suddenly widened.

"She's gone" yelled Hinata, running out of the kitchen

"WHAT?" yelled Kenryū

Hinata started to sniff around, and growled.

"Even her scent is masked, I can't find her" said Hinata

=== Rurichiyo ===

_'Those jerk… how can I trust them if they withhold valuable information'_ thought Rurichiyo, her reishi sealing hate on, as she ran alongside a river '_I can't be too mad at Hinata, she said she thought I knew, so of course she wouldn't talk about it'_

Rurichyo closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of something else

WHAM

She ran into someone and fell down, knocking her hat off and into the river

"Are you ok?" asked the person she ran into "you seem troubled"

Rurichiyo looked up and saw Motoko, thou she didn't know her name yet.

=== 1 hour later ===

"hmmm, I see… well, I believe you have every reason to be angry at them" said Motoko, sitting on a blanket she set out "but at the same time… what they were doing, was to protect you, they didn't want you to worry or panic"

Rurichiyo thought about it, then relished Motoko was right on both accounts.

"Miss Aoyama, I'm ready to return to the Inn now" said Rurichiyo, standing up

Motoko smiled at Rurichiyo softly, then quickly shot up and grabbed her sword.

"SHOW YOURSELF VILLAIN" growled Motoko, looking towards a bush

"heh heh heh" came a laugh, then out of the bushes stepped a man, he pointed his sword at Rurichiyo "just let me kill the girl, and I'll leave you alone"

Motoko just snorted

"not gonna happen you scum" said Motoko, then twirled her sword around "Bring Light apart the Heaven, Hikari Tenshi" Motoko katana glowed with a holy light, she twirled the sword past her face and a mask fragment appear over her left eye with a horn in the middle. "get ready, cause your about to fight a Fragmento"


	59. Rurichiyo's Corruption

Motoko held her sword tight, her free arm shielding Rurichiyo, the assassin just grinned under his mask.

"A Fragmento… you mean that those freaks of nature had kids, hahaha" laughed the assassin.

Motoko didn't respond, she just raised her sword and pointed it at the assassin.

"My ancestors where proud and beautiful women, they formed a bond that none have ever seen" said Motoko with pride, then pointed to her mask shard "those around them just couldn't understand the bond they formed"

"Yeah… a hollow and a soul reaper, nothing weird about that" mocked the assassin

Motoko swung her sword and relished a wave of energy, making him jump out of the way.

"I will hear no more of your slander, I will end you… for attacking this girl, and for insulting my family" said Motoko, she reached out and gripped her sword at the base, then slide up "Bankai… Take to the sky, Hikari Tenshi"

A pillar surrounded Motoko and Rurichiyo, it was a mixture of light and dark energy, the energy died down… reviling her sword gain an inch in length… and two white angel wings had sprout from her back.

"You are the first to see my Doble Excarcelación" said Motoko

"y-your what?" asked the man, somewhat frightened. _'she… she's giving off the power of both a captain… and a Menos Grande'_

"My Doble Excarcelación… its where I use the Bankai of my sword, my soul reaper power, and the Resurrección of my mask, my hollow power" said Motoko, swinging her sword to the side. "Leave now… and I'll let you live"

The assassin just smirked and gripped his sword, it pulse and a tentacle wrapped around his arm

"What the hell" said Motoko

"Kakuyoku" yelled the assassin as his sword changed.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was rushing thought the forest as fast as she could, Kenryū and Enryū right behind her, they started to approach the clearing, then fell a wave of power, it knocked Kenryū and Enryū back… Hinata just shook her head at the two.

"Pitiful" mutter Hinata

Hinata jumped down and saw thought the clearing, she saw the assassin and his blade, Motoko in her Fragmento form and Rurichiyo, cowering in fear behind a Kekkai Motoko created. Motoko deflected the assassins attack with ease, then counter, her sword was enveloped in black reishi

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Motoko, swinging out her sword, pushing the assassin back

Hinata's eyes widened

_'W-wait… that's… isn't that Zangetsu's technique_?' thought Hinata

"**It is possible for Zanpakutō's to share similar techniques**" said Zangetsu

The assassin just laughed and swung his sword, creating a wave of energy, Motoko went to deflect it… only when her sword hit it, it turned to stone.

"WHAT" yelled Motoko, trying to free her sword, she looked over and saw the assassin closing in on her '_FUCK_'

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata, jumping in and blocking the attack, and sending the attacker back.

Hinata then spun around to the stone.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**" yelled Hinata, reducing the stone to dust

"Thank kami" said Motoko "going on a wild accusation here, but I'm guessing Rurichiyo is royalty and this is an assassin out to kill her?"

"How'd you guess?" asked Hinata

"Rurichiyo told me" said Motoko with a smile, making Hinata face fault

Hinata quickly rose to her feet

"If ya already knew, why did ya ask" growled Hinata

Motoko shrugged her shoulder, the assassin was getting back up, Hinata also noticed then pointed her blade towards him.

"Give up" said Hinata

"You can't take the two of use on" said Motoko

The assassins blade started to glow, and he howling in pain… and charged wildly at the two, he swung his sword, creating a large wave and stone wall.

"Did he get stronger?" asked Hinata

"Yes, but how… I never heard he say his release command" said Motoko

The assassin swung wildly, almost drunkenly, not even coming close to hitting them

"This is weird, he's stronger" said Hinata

"yet his form… is… well, he doesn't have a form" said Motoko

"I WILL KILL THE PRINCESS" yelled the assassin, slipping past them and aim his attack towards the Kekkai Rurichiyo was in.

Rurichiyo scream at the top of her lungs.

"BAN-KAI" yelled Hinata, slipping between the assassin and the Kekkai… then slashed his chest. "**TENSA ZANGETSU**"

The assassin stumbled backwards, holding onto his chest, then looked up to see both Hinata and Motoko raising their swords high into the air.

"GETSUGA TENSHO" yelled Hinata and Motoko

The blast slammed the assassin into the tree and knocked it over, the tried to get back up… but saw two blades in his face.

"Who sent you?" asked Hinata

The assassin didn't say anything, he just turned around and swung his sword and created a wall of stone, then he charged it, slashed it… causing it to fall on him, crushing him and taking his life.

"tsk… fucking coward" growled Hinata, then turned to the other "come on let's get home… Rurichiyo was to finish her carrots"

"Who do you think you are, say what Rurichiyo will or won't do" said Kenryū

Enryū once again tried to intimidate Hinata, both of them got their feet stomped on by Hinata.

"The one who's gonna teach her and raise her while she's here" said Hinata, growling low at Kenryū "is that a problem?"

Kenryū didn't know what to say, why is Hinata trying so hard to be in control, why is she wanting to help Rurichiyo with things, learn thing… she barley knows her.

"No problem, I can't wait to learn from your" said Rurichiyo in the Kekkai, then looked over at Motoko "you can drop the Kekkai now"

Motoko was about to, but stopped then Hinata grabbed her hand.

"If you want something, you must say please" said Hinata

"… all the time?" asked Rurichiyo

"Yes" said Hinata

"Drop the Kekkai… please" said Rurichiyo, that word felt weird on her tongue… she never had to say it before.

"Very good" said Hinata, then turned to Motoko and nodded.

Motoko swung her arm out and broke the Kekkai, then the group started their way home. No one ever noticed the purple haired man behind them, standing on the rubble.

"Hmm… the boss won't be happy to hear this" said the man, as he started to dig in the rubble.

=== Next Day ===

Hinata was in the kitchen… cooking just like her mother would be, every else was out doing there usually stuff… Shinobu and Motoko are at school, Lilith was at work, Kaolla was working on something, Haruka and Kitsune were also at work, Fu and Angel where playing in the park a behind the Inn with a Hinata clone… or maybe the real Hinata… Naru and Keitaro, well Hinata doesn't know where there at, she hasn't see them in two days. Rurichiyo enter the kitchen and yawned… then the smell of the delicious food hit her nose.

"W-wow that… the smell, so tasty" said Rurichiyo

Hinata looked over and grinned, then went back to cooking. At that moment Kenryū and Enryū walked in, Kenryū pinch his nose.

"What is that horrid smell" said Kenryū

"I'm making the Inuzuka omelet, its packed full of meaty goodness" said Hinata, then pointed the cutting knife at Kenryū "Insult my clans cooking again… and you'll regret it"

"Someone as violent and vulgar as you shouldn't be allowed to be near our princess" said Kenryū "Rurichiyo, I think we should find other location to hid"

"NO… we will stay here" said Rurichiyo "I want to stay with Hinata, I want to learn from her"

Kenryū tried to object, but couldn't bring himself to raise his voice to the princess. Hinata made the plate of food for herself and Rurichiyo, then started to eat.

"Thank you" said Rurichiyo, eating the omelet "hmmm… it is good, a little to meaty for me, but still good"

Hinata grinned as she chewed up her omelet, after a few moments Rurichiyo spoke again.

"Can we go to the bakery after this… then that dance club?" asked Rurichiyo

Hinata looked up and smiled, then chuckled.

"Sure… sounds fun" said Hinata

"Princess, you can't be serious, that dance club is full of vulgar women who strip and pleasure other women for money" said Kenryū

"Wait… so your saying I pay to watch them remove cloth?" said Rurichiyo

"Yes" said Kenryū "you finally understand what kind of place that is"

"You think Riruka works there? I'd love to see her dance and strip like that Stocking girl did" said Rurichiyo

"Princess" said Kenryū "a-are you mad, don't you think you a little young for that stuff"

"I'm 113 years old" said Rurichiyo "I'm well over the legal age of consent"

"You plan to sleep with her?" said Kenryū in a panic

"I never said that, don't put words in my mouth" said Rurichiyo point her finger "I merely wish to see her dance for me, maybe strip… then I guess we'll see how things go from there"

"y-y-y-you can't be serious" said Kenryū "what about your Fiancée, Shū Kannogi"

"That's an arranger married, I like Shū… but I don't like like him" said Rurichiyo "I'm calling it off, I'm sure he'll understand"

"Since when… you use to talk about all of your plans for after the marriage" said Kenryū

"Since… well… since the time I kissed Sayori" said Rurichiyo

"YOU DID WHAT" yelled Kenryū "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT"

"We were playing the human game of 'Truth or Dare'" said Rurichiyo "She dared me to kiss her, so I did"

"You could have refused" said Kenryū

"That would be breaking the rules, once the dare is issued, you can't refuse" said Rurichiyo

"b-but girls kissing girls" said Kenryū "it's not right"

"heh… speak for yourself" said Hinata "I happen to like the sweet taste of a girl"

Kenryū and Enryū's jaw dropped, they can't let her stay around Rurichiyo, she's gonna corrupt her… more then she already has.

"Princess… I must set my foot down, as your guard and adviser… I forbid you to go with Hinata" said Kenryū

"OBJECTION" yelled Hinata, getting Kenryū to look over "you are a guard, you protect her from harm. You are an adviser… you advice, NOT ORDER"

"Hinata is right, I don't have to listen to you" said Rurichiyo, taking the last bite of her food "I'm ready to go when you are"

Hinata finished her food, then stood up.

"Let's go" said Hinata

=== Riruka's Tasty Bakery ===

The trio just finished up there sopapilla, they licked their lips and pat there bellies. Hinata looked down to see Rurichiyo fiddling with her thumbs, obviously nervous about asking Riruka to dance and possibly strip for her, so Hinata took charge.

"Riruka… can I talk to you in private for a second?" said Hinata

Riruka looked over at Hinata, a sopapilla handing from her mouth, then nodded. She lead Hinata into the kitchen, then looked over.

"So… what is it?" asked Riruka

Hinata used her thumb and pointed to the room where Rurichiyo was.

"I think Rurichiyo as a bit of a crush on ya… and… she wants to see you dance at the P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar… for her… and her alone" said Hinata

Riruka blushed deeply, then looked away shyly.

"S-she l-l-like me… b-but I… I am not pretty… I-I-I'm just a baker" said Riruka "I-I-I-I'm not pretty… I'm not pretty"

"She thinks you are" said Hinata

"T-then why are you telling me, a-a-and not her" asked Riruka

"She nervous… she probably doesn't want to be rejected" said Hinata

Riruka bite her lip and her eyes drifted to the side… then looked back to Hinata.

"O-ok… I guess I'll dance for her" said Riruka "I hope she ain't wanting much… I can't dance"

=== P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar, Rurichiyo and Riruka ===

Rurichiyo was sitting eagerly in her chair and wanted as Riruka swung around the pole with grace, she wrapped her leg around it and slowly sank down, the quickly shot back up. She lifted herself up and hung upside down and slide down slowly, smiling at Rurichiyo, then holding herself up with her legs she opened up her dress and let her breast pop out. Rurichiyo clapped her hands, enjoying the show.

"You know… it's only fair that I show you mine" said Rurichiyo, pulling off her kimono and letting her lolicon breast out.

Riruka smiled and twirled around the pole and laughed having a great time.

"Hinata told me, you told her you don't know how to dance… where you lying?" asked Rurichiyo

"Swinging around a pole is a lot different than dancing" said Riruka, shaking her ass at Rurichiyo, then pulling down her skirt, and shaking again.

Rurichiyo smiled and leaned closer, she remember Hinata told her to do something if Riruka got close enough… with the warning that the result is one of two things, she either get Riruka existed and she dance more… or she turn around and kick her in the face, apparently Hinata had done it before and got both results. Rurichiyo reached out and gave Riruka a slap on the ass, give both girls shivers.

_'w-wow… that… that felt good, and all I did was slap her butt cheek'_ thought Rurichiyo

'_hmmm, so she that kind of princess huh? I could get use to that_' thought Riruka

Riruka pulled down her panties, slightly wet for all the excitement, Rurichiyo as suggested by Hinata, slapped her ass again… and this time squeezed.

"ahhh" moaned Riruka, then got on her hands and knee, and backed up so Rurichiyo got a better few "I'm all your… do with me as you wish"

Rurichiyo just blinked

"Huh… I… I don't know what you want me to do?" said Rurichiyo

Riruka looked over and raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about, you clearly do… I mean, you slapped my ass and gave me a squeeze" said Riruka

"I was following Hinata's instructions" said Rurichiyo

"So… you're a virgin?" asked Riruka

"y-yes" said Rurichiyo

Riruka smiled a bit, she's dated before… never got serious, neither wanted submit then it came time to fuck… and thing even got violet, so they had to call it off.

'_I wonder how she's doing?_' thought Riruka

=== Cosplay Café ===

"AHHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOO" sneezed Rukia, and then she rubbed her nose

"They say if you sneeze someone is talking about you" said Orihime

=== P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar, Rurichiyo and Riruka ===

Riruka was sitting on the edge of the stage and sipping on some sake, rubbing her pussy in front of Rurichiyo.

"Ok… I've read enough hentai to know what to do… lick my cunt" said Riruka

Rurichiyo blinked a few times

"My pussy" said Riruka

Again Rurichiyo just blinked

"My vagina" said Riruka, pointing to her cunt

"ooooh… why?" asked Rurichiyo

"I thought we have a little fun, all the dancing got me worked up" said Riruka, opening her cunt

Rurichiyo lend forward and started at Riruka's cunt for a bit, then gently licked it. She licked her lips and smiled... it tasted sweet, like sugar. Rurichiyo attacked Riruka's pussy and started to lick more and more, she pushed her face up into Riruka's cunt and pushed her tongue inside her and twirled it around. Riruka grinned and trembled in pleasure, she gently rubbing Rurichiyo's head.

"Shit kid… you really like my juices huh?" said Riruka

Riruka got a response of slurps and smacks for Rurichiyo.

"Don't forget my clit" said Riruka, rubbing her clit "it need a little love"

Rurichiyo pulled away for a second, her tongue was cutely poking out of her mouth as she watched Riruka play with her clit

"Also… finger my pussy" said Riruka "meaning you push your fingers into my cunt"

Rurichiyo nodded her head and bend down again to lick Riruka's clit, lapping at it with just as much excitement as before, she licked it sucked it, pinched it and even nibbled on it. She used her hand to open up Riruka's cunt and lap at her flowing juice, then used her free hand to rub and finger it.

"D-d-damn kid… y-you're so good" moaned Riruka

Rurichiyo smiled again and without being told it was a sexual place, she turned her head slightly and licked her thigh

"ahhhh" moaned Riruka "y-yes, there… r-right there, lick my thigh"

Riruka trembled and moaned as Rurichiyo's soft hands rubbed her thigh, then start licking her pussy again… her juice dripping of her tongue.

"AHHHHHHH, I'M CUMMING" moaned Riruka

Riruka's cum squirted into Rurichiyo's mouth and all over her face, Rurichiyo shook in pleasure then let out a small 'eeep.' She looked down to see the crouch of her dress wet.

"ahhh, I wet my panties" said Rurichiyo

Riruka just smiled and shook her head

"No sweetie… you just came" said Riruka "like I did"

Riruka got off the stage and pushed Rurichiyo back onto the chair, then quickly pushed her face up her dress, she touched Rurichiyo cum soaked panties.

"You came pretty good to" said Riruka, sniffing "hmmm, so strong"

Riruka pushed her tongue agent Rurichiyo's panties and licked hard, making Rurichiyo gasp and hold Riruka's head

"t-t-that feels… so… hmmm" moaned Rurichiyo

Riruka just smiled and lapped at Rurichiyo's pussy thought her panties, swinging her ass around as she did so.

=== Hinata ===

"hmmm…. Ooooh yes, yes…. Hmmmmm" moaned Hinata

Hinata was currently getting a double dick licking for Stocking and Panty, both where licking and taking turns sucking the tip on Hinata's cock… when they weren't kissing each other, giving Hinata a show and keeping her cock hard. Panty kissed her sister on the lips as she stocked Hinata cock, Hinata watched as Panty got more and more interested in Stocking other than her, not that she mind, it gave her a show. Sure enough Panty let go of Hinata's cock and pushed Stocking to the ground and kissed her neck.

"ah… Panty" moaned Stocking "w-we shouldn't"

"shhhhhhh…. You know you want this" said Panty

Panty kissed her sister and rubbed her sides gently, holding her with such love and care. Stocking moaning into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her sisters waist, she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Panty pulled away and licked her lips.

"Damn… all that sugar you eat as made your lips so sweat… and… yummy" said Panty, kissing her again

Hinata smiled as things got good, she stroked her cock as the show got better. Panty started to pull Stocking dress off and planted kisses all over her breast, then she went lower and started to kiss her abdominal region, then she went lower and kissed her sisters clit, then suck.

"ahhh… Panty" moaned Stocking

Panty smiled and lower a little more and started to lick her sisters taste snach, she gently held her thighs and went to town, wagging her ass in Hinata's face, she looked back and pulled her skirt up and her panties down.

"Stick it in if you want" said Panty, then went back to licking Stocking cunt

Hinata grinned and hopped down, she held Panty's ass and pushed her cock into her cunt.

"ahhhh" moaned Hinata "so warm and tight"

"hehe… your so fucking big, the biggest cock I've ever got" moaned Panty

Hinata grinned and pumped her cock in and out of her pussy as she went back to licking Stocking cunt. Hinata slid her cock in and out of her first pussy in mouths and just melted, she almost forgot what it felt like. Hinata heard Panty slurping the juice from Stocking pussy, did she cum already… Hinata looked up to see Stocking… r-reading a book?

"what the hell, aint you enjoying the pussy licking" asked Hinata

Stocking looked up and smiled, she used her free hand to rubbed Pantys head.

"Of course I am… what I can't read hentai while I'm getting some head" asked Stocking

"Well… I… n-never mind" said Hinata, going back to pumping her cock in and out of Panty

"DING DONG PING PONG" rang a clock

Panty's pussy sudden squeezed tightly around Hinata's cock, getting Hinata to gasp and cum into her pussy.

"f-fuck" moaned Hinata, trembling in pleasure/pain "what was that for?"

"Your 2 hours are up" said Panty, pulling away from Stocking dripping cunt, and off of Hinata cock. "if ya wanna rumble some more pay for other hour"

"I'm out of money" said Hinata

"damn… I was having fun" said Panty, stretching her arms "aw well, thank you for your business, please come again"

Hinata got dresses and headed to the ground Rurichiyo and Riruka where in, she opened the door to see the two cuddling and kissing each other naked.

"Now that is hot" said Hinata, making the to jump

"H-H-Hinata… w-what are you doing here, you said you'd not disturbed us" said Rurichiyo

"Yeah yeah, I know, I sorry… but times up, we gotta leave" said Hinata

"It's already been 2 hours?" asked Riruka with a pout "It was getting good, I was about to break out the tit clamps, a vibrating strap-on, a shock collar, a butt plug and a riding crop"

"Maybe next time, but me and Rurichiyo have to go home before her… guardians have a hissy fit" said Hinata

Rurichiyo cheeks puffed, she was upset that she would have to wait another to play with the vibrating strap-on and dildo and whatever those other thing where.

"Come on Rurichiyo, you aint the only one upset that times up… I was having fun to, then it got cut short" said Hinata

Rurichiyo looked over at Hinata and could tell she was being truthful, she let out a sigh and got up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow sweetie" said Rurichiyo, giving Riruka a kiss on the nose, then started to get dress

"yeah… see ya Princess" said Riruka, getting dress

=== Walking Home ===

"That was a lot of fun… I wish to do it again tomorrow" said Rurichiyo

"Sorry… but I'm short on cash, so we cant go there tomorrow" said Hinata

"What if we just stayed at Riruka's bakery?" asked Rurichiyo

"… I guess that'd work" said Hinata "but Riruka works tomorrow… so you'd have to wait till she closes"

"oh pooh… but… hmmm, I wanna have fun tomorrow, and that's the only thing that is fun" said Rurichiyo

"sorry, but that's how things work… the rich get what they want, the common foke have to work for it" said Hinata "I'm sure there something we can do"

Rurichiyo pouted a bit… then thought of something

"Hinata… can I ask you a favor?" said Rurichiyo

=== Hinata House ===

"so… what did you do princess" asked Kenryū

"I got the best lap dance of my life, I licked her thighs then ate her hair pie, she ate mine, she suck my tits, I sucked her, she proposed to me, I said yes, we kissed and cuddled, then fucked some more, then kissed and cuddled again" said Rurichiyo then sipped on some tea

Kenryū and Enryū where speechless, they looked over at Hinata who was sharpening her nails, then she looked up.

"I was in the next room over, so if anything where to happen I'd have intervened" said Hinata

"Then why didn't you, the Princess has been corrupted because of you" said Kenryū

"Meh… she was having fun, she exploring her sexuality… she's a lesbian…" said Hinata

"But she can't… I mean is the head of your clan a lesbian" said Kenryū, quickly pointing to Hinata who was about to make a comment "rhetorical… how are you to restore your clan, if you can have children?"

"Hinata said she will donate the sperm when the time comes we wish to have a kid" said Rurichiyo

Kenryū went to say something… but stopped.

"So there… I win" said Rurichiyo sticking her tongue out at Kenryū "Riruka is my bride"

"b-but" said Kenryū

"I'm bored with this conversation… I'm gonna go read a hentai" said Rurichiyo, then looked over at Hinata "any recommendations?"

"I have a hot body guard fucking the princess she was to protect" said Hinata

"Sounds kinky" said Rurichiyo, then skipped off to Hinata's room

Hinata smiled… then noticed the shadow looming over her, Enryū was glaring and crying at her, Hinata just sweet dropped.

"What? Its construal" said Hinata

Enryū's tears seem to stop and he walked away, making Hinata confused.

_'Is that why he was crying… he thought it was a rape hentai?_' thought Hinata, then noticed other shadow, she looked over to see Kenryū "that reminds me… Rurichiyo wanted me to ask you something"

=== Rurichiyo ===

Rurichiyo was calming readying her hentai, smiling at how kinky it was getting. She set the book down for a second, wondering if Hinata has done what she promised she would

"SHE WANTS TO DO WHAT" yelled Kenryū

Looks like she keep her promise… now it's just a matter of, while she fulfill the next part.

=== Authors Realm ===

"Carlos, I have a been watching your a process and I am not impressed." Said the Italian man with a red cap, blue overalls and a big mustache

"What are you trying to say? I have been busting my ass to the bone. I manage to get some of the order right." said Carlos.

"I know that you have been a trying lately, but as your boss, I have no choice but to fire you. I am a sorry Carlos, but I need you to turn your stuff. You can come in to pick up your last pay check." Said the Italian man, who then turned to the dining area "LUIGI, GET A YOUR ASS A BACK IN HERE, AND MAKE A THE PIZZA LIKE YOU USE TO"

"Mama mie, you mean I can have my job back?" said Luigi "oh thank you Mario"

"hurry up already, bowser is a waiting for his peach a pie, he said he can't wait for his a peach a pie, he needs to eat a peach a pie, he is always a craving a peach a pie… oh ha ha ha, I just a got his a fucking a joke" said Mario slapping his side "that's turtle is one funny son of a bitch"

Mario noticed Carlos still standing in the work area, Mario shoos him.

"Go on… get a out of here" said Mario "I've a already fired you, what more do you a want?"

Carlos turned around, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fuck… Moka's gonna be pissed if she finds out I got fired" said Carlos, opening his eyes just in time to get kicked in the face

"DAMN RIGHT I'M PISSED" growled Moka, looking down at Carlos with a grin "you remember what I told you if you failed me, don't you?"

"P-please no… don't" cried Carlos

Moka grinned evilly as she 'fell' to the floor and 'screamed in pain'

"You're so strong" said Moka

At the moment Kenpachi walked in the door, he was just gonna chillax and eat a pizza with his favorite squad his Lieutenant down to 5th seat… but hearing Moka scream in pain, and seeing her kneeling to this man… It must mean he's strong.

"SUCH ELATION" yelled Kenpachi

Carlos ran out the other exit, screaming at the top of his lungs, as Kenpachi and his squad members chased after him, all swinging their swords.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEE" cried Carlos


	60. Ruirchiyo is Safe

"ARE YOU INSANE" yelled Kenryū "TAKING HER TO THE SOUL SOCIETY FOR A TEA PARTY"

"I'm perfectly sane, she wishes to have fun with her friend" said Hinata "I am to obey the princess, isn't that what you want?"

"oooooh so now you're gonna come to her beck and call" said Kenryū

"yuuuuuuuuup" said Hinata "a princess gets what she wants, and Rurichiyo wants to go to see Sayori"

"YOUR. CRAZY." Yelled Kenryū

"No… you're dumb" said Hinata "that's gonna be the safest place for her"

"HOW… that's where her killer…er, assassins are" said Kenryū

"Yes… as are the 13…hmmm, the 10 court guard squad" said Hinata, taking out the 3 who turned traitor "who are allies with my village… all I have to do is inform them… and then"

"Then they'll help" said Kenryū finishing her sentences

"Got it in one" said Hinata

=== Moments Later ===

Hinata walked thought the Senkaimon, followed by Enryū pulling Rurichiyo's cart with Kenryū trailing behind, the two guards noticed Hinata and swallowed.

"I-Its Hinata… the girl who beat Kenpachi" said one of the guards

"She's also an even match for Byakuya, best not piss her off" said the other guard

"Hinata, I didn't know you've been to the soul society before" said Kenryū

"Yeah… about 6 months ago I broke in there with a team of ninja to save Rukia from being executed, that's the same time it was revealed Aizen as gone rouge and when my village formed an alliance so we can stop Aizen then ever he shows his face"

Hinata stopped walking for a second and ran thought hand signs.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" yelled Hinata, making a few dozen clones, then turned to the group "you guys go to the party, I'm gonna inform the captains"

And with the she flashed off.

=== 30 minutes later ===

Rurichiyo arrived at the tea party and was greeted by her friends, all of which looked to be about the same age as her, looking to be about 13 years old, but are really over a 100 years old.

"Rurichiyo… it's so good to see you" said Sayori, then noticed all of the Hinata's "huh… who are they?"

"There shadow clones" said Rurichiyo "make newest protector created them, there exact copies of the real one"

"I take it the real one ain't here?" said Sayori

"You are correct princess" said one of the Hinata clones

"May I ask where the real one is?" asked Sayori

"Talking to the court guard" said the clone "seeing if… they'd help guard the tea party, you can never have too many guards"

=== court squad meeting ===

"Is there anything else to bring to attention" said Yamamoto

None of the captains spoke, nor did the new captain of squad 3, Shūsuke Amagai.

"LET ME IN" yelled a voice outside the door

The captains looked over to the door to hear screaming.

"You can't enter without permission, I don't care who you think you are, you ain't entering" said the guard

"I SAID, LET… ME… IN" screamed the voice "**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**"

The door was slashed open, and the guards fell to the ground and Hinata walked in… popping her neck

"Fucking assholes" said Hinata, then smiled "what's up"

"… uh… the ceiling" said Yamamoto, getting everyone to face fault

"I'm here… to ask for help" said Hinata "Princess Rurichiyo is being targeted by someone and has hired assassins"

"We shall not be getting involved" said Yamamoto

"WHAT?" yelled Hinata "b-but she is a princess, from the soul society? Why won't you help?"

"Gyōkaku Kumoi doesn't want us near the palace and we will respect his wishes until giving a reason to arrive" said Yamamoto

"Who the fuck is Gyōkaku Kumoi" said Hinata

"He is Rurichiyo fill in until she is of prober age" said Yamamoto

"He could be behind it, wanting to help his power" said Hinata

Yamamoto shook her head

"I am sorry, but until give a reason, we can't storm his palace" said Yamamoto "we can't go on a hunch"

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she scanned the room

"And you all feel this way?" asked Hinata

The room was quiet… till 3 captains stepped forward, Mana, Unohana and Kenpachi

"What do you three thing you're doing?" asked Yamamoto

"Helping of course, she is an ally" said Unohana

"I've already said we shall not get involved" said Yamamoto

"We are leaf allies, and a leaf ninja has come for help, so we shall help" said Mana

"I'm just helping so she'll spar with me as payment" said Kenpachi

"Yeah, saw that coming a mile away" said Hinata with a sign "after we stop the attacks on her, then I'll fight you"

"You three are on thin ice… you shall not be going" said Yamamoto

Unohana looked over and narrowed her eyes

"Yes… we shall" said Unohana

Yamamoto filched and turned his head, grumbling something about Unohana. Then he turned back, they were gone.

"Oh I gonna be hearing about this" said Yamamoto, knowing Gyōkaku Kumoi will be bitching about it

"Brass, authoritative attitude, foul temper, short blue hair… was that… the legendary Sui-Feng?" asked Amagai

"No… that was Hinata, daughter of Sui-Feng" said Yamamoto "and she is like her mother in every way"

"hmm, I see" said Amagai

=== Tea Party ===

Once Hinata and the 3 captains got to the party they decided what post they'd guard… while under a transformation jutsu to look about the same age as Rurichiyo's friends to drawn in the enemy. Hinata didn't tell the girls what was going on so they would act normal, even Rurichiyo was clueless to the plan, she just thought Hinata and her friend wanted to join the party.

Hours past, yet no site of the enemy, Hinata under her young form scoffed and growled, did they know? Did they have an inside man to sniff out the plan. Hinata let out a sigh… then ended up sniffing the air… she smelt something, it was a boy… she looked around and spotted the 3 boy that she know where at the party, Kenryū, Enryū and Kenpachi. She sniffed the air and got there scents… they don't match the one she smelt, Hinata looked around and started to sniff the air, till she locked onto the scent. A young girl slowly approached Rurichiyo and Sayori, who were talking and have a good time, neither noticed the girl pull out a dagger.

'_Time to die… where your body guards, this is almost too easy'_ thought the assassin

The assassin went to stab Rurichiyo… then was stopped in a bone crunching grip.

"And just what… do you think you're doing?" said Hinata, twisting the arm of the would-be assassin

The assassin screamed in pain, revealing it was really a man, he managed to escape Hinata's grip and changed into his real self. The other princess screamed and ran away, as there guard came to protect them.

"Hanza Nukui" said Kenryū "you traitor"

"Traitor… I don't know what you're talking about" said Hanza

"You dare try to deny attacking the princess, the head of the clan" said Kenryū

"Her head… ha, she is but a little girl, she has no right to lead, she's too weak for the role" said Hanza

"I don't think that's for you to decide" said Hinata, dropping her jutsu and the others jutsu as well

Hanza didn't seemed fazed he drew his sword, he looked over to see all of the princess's guards shielding the princesses, including Rurichiyo… then he looked back at Hinata, and the 3 court guards, then back to Hinata.

"take a picture, it'll last longer" said Hinata

Hanza hardened his gaze and gripped his blade, tentacles started to wrap around his arm

'_She is the one leading the captains in defending this girl… so if she dies'_ thought Hanza

Hanza charged at Hinata and swung his blade, connecting with Hinata's.

"**Sharpen your Claws, Shiroi Ōkami**" said Hinata, getting her blade to change.

Hanza pushed his blade agents Hinata as hard as he could… then felt 3 presence closing in on him, he jumped out of the way and dodge an attack from Unohana.

"**Find your sight, Magoichi**" yelled Mana, then fired her gun at Hanza.

Hanza brought up his sword and used the shield like mirror to shield himself, shattering the mirror in the process, then he ducked away from Kenpachi's attack.

"**Slash, Kagura**" said Kenpachi

Hanza jumped back and let loose a scream of frustration, he was out number… where no way he could win. He turned his head and picked Rurichiyo out of the crowed, he flashed stepped towards her, sword raised high, causing all of the girls to scream in fear, the guards wouldn't be able to react in time, nor would Hinata and the captains.

"WITH YOUR DEATH LORD GYŌKAKU KUMOI SHALL STAY IN CONTROL" yelled Hanza, bringing his sword down.

Rurichiyo shot her hand up… and caught the blade, shocking everyone.

"Walked right into it" said Rurichiyo, with Hinata's voice

Rurichiyo was surrounded by a puff of smoke and there stood Hinata, Hanza looked back and blinked to see Hinata turn into Rurichiyo.

"w-what the… how did you" said Hanza.

"Genjutsu, Transformation Jutsu and Replacement Jutsu in rapid succession" said Hinata "I made the switch when you jumped back from the 4 of us… oh, and thank you so much for the info"

Hanza never had a chance, Hinata's blade ripped thought him, she saw an eyeball looking thing crawl out of the sword and stomped on it, shattering the blade. Then with a mighty swing… kicked his dead body far away and out of site.

"Why did you kill him, we could have questioned him" said Kenryū

"Really? You mean you didn't hear his declaration for 'Lord Gyōkaku Kumoi'?" asked Hinata

"Wait… Kumoi wants me dead" said Rurichiyo

"It would seem so… I heard for Yamamoto he's your fill in till your old enough to rule… apparently he doesn't wanna give up his power" said Hinata "so he plotted to kill you and keep his title and power"

Hinata turned towards the captains

"Now that there proof you can go tell Yamamoto to get his mother fucking ass down here to help" said Hinata

"Right away… ma'am" said Unohana with a chuckle at Hinata authoritative attitude, then flashed away with the other captains

"Where am I to go?" asked Rurichiyo

"You stay here and continue your tea party" said Hinata, creating an army of clones for back up protection, then looked over at Kenryū "let's roll"

"Yes" said Kenryū, leading Hinata to the Kasumiōji estate

=== Captain Meeting===

"Hmm… and you didn't step foot on the clan grounds to obtain this info?" said Yamamoto

"Yes… we were at lady Sayori's tea party, we were nowhere near the Kasumiōji grounds" said Unohana "now as Hinata said for me to tell you, and I quote 'to get his mother fucking ass down here to help'"

Yamamoto stood and banged his staff.

"Captains… roll out" yelled Yamamoto

All of the captains head to the grounds, while one slowly followed… the new captain, Amagai.

=== Kasumiōji Estate ===

Hinata was slashing thought the attacking the Kumoi followers with irrelative ease, they were weak, and pitiful… whatever those swords are, they seem to fuse with the wielders arms and make them go blitz crazy before she killed them. She ran into the mansion as fast as she could.

SMASH

Hinata whipped her head around and pointed her blade to the sound, seeing a bunch of maids hold their hand up in fear and surrender.

"Where dose your loyalty lay" said Hinata

"P-P-Princess Rurichiyo" said the lead maid.

"Where's Kumoi?" asked Hinata

The lead maid, without taking her hands down… pointed towards the stairs. Hinata ran towards the stairs, leaving the maids to let a sigh of relive and lower their hands.

Hinata ran up the flight of stairs, slashing and hacking more Kumoi follower, she looked out the window as she ran up the stairs and saw the other captains releasing there Zanpakutō's and killing the Kumoi followers. Things were going smoothly… so easy… it was… to easy.

Hinata ran up to the door and with a strong kick, knocked it off it hedges, scaring the living day lights out of Kumoi. Hinata slowly approached him, anger in her eyes and she watched him coward in fear… ignoring the pleas for his life.

"Shut up" said Hinata "scum like you shouldn't be allowed to live, trying to assassinate an innoc… *atem* a little girl"

Hinata grew closer and closer, she stopped right in front of Kumoi… his army was getting destroy, his top body guards are most likely dead, and he was powerless.

"However… killing you, would just reenter you in to the cycle of reincarnation sooner… so I think letting you rot in jail for the rest of your life would be better" said Hinata

Kumoi dropped to his knees and thanked Hinata over and over and over again, that gave him about other 1000 years to live.

"thank you for your kindness… there is something you must know, I wasn't the one who thought of the 'assassinate Rurichiyo'" said Kumoi

"Then who was?" said Hinata, wanting to know the mastermind behind the plan

Amagai followed by the other captains came in, Amagai quickly reacted.

"HINATA LOOK OUT" yelled Amagai

Amagai rushed forward and rammed his sword into Kumoi chest.

"YOU MORON, HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL ME THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT" screamed Hinata

"Amagai… where was no need to attack him, Hinata was more than capable of defending herself" said Unohana

Kumoi spit out blood.

"…" said Kumoi with his dying breath.

Hinata readied her sword at Amagai

"No wonder you were quick to attack" said Hinata "you didn't want him to say your name"

"What are you talking about, he didn't say anything… his lips just moved" said Amagai

"I can read lips… he said… Amagai" said Hinata "Now riddle me this, how would he know your name… I mean… you're new to the court guards… are you not? The court guards ain't allowed to come here without permission… are they not? He'd wouldn't know you name otherwise… would he not?"

Amagai didn't say anything… then chuckled.

"You truly are like your mother" said Amagai, spinning around and attacking, only for Hinata to block "story tell how she was able to sniff out an Arrancar that attacked the Seireitei… in hopes of destroying it… and now, you sniffed me out"

Hinata grit her teeth and pushed Amagai back and tossed Shirio Okami into her other hand… then pulled Zangetsu of her back, as she saw Amagai pull out a second sword.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled they yelled together

"**TENSA ZANGETSU**" yelled Hinata

"**Raika Gōen Kaku**" yelled Amagai

Hinata then surprise every one as she puts Tensa Zangetsu in her mouth and pulls out her third Zanpakutō.

"Roar, Zabimaru" growled Hinata, wielding all three blades at once.

Hinata lunged forward and knocked Amagai out the window and into the court yard, while the other captains followed

"s-she's using Santoryu" said Unohana as they ran to the window

They all stopped at the window to see the two engaging in combat, Hinata had switch swords at one point and was now holding Zabimaru in her mouth

"Santo-what?" said Kenpachi

"The art of three swords… a long lost art, created by the human Roronoa Zoro before the cataclysm caused by Bijuu attack, all records of this style were said to be lost during the destruction" said Unohana "how did she.. a mere human… learn this style?"

"You forget… she is the daughter of Sui-Feng… where we all not shock to see what Sui-Feng did" said Yamamoto, getting Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake to nod.

"And just what did she do? Heh… what, did she learn her Shikai and Bankai in less than a year" said Kenpachi with a chuckle "oh oh, then you decided that she'd be captain of Squad 1 should you ever die… and she was even offered a seat on Squad 0"

*Cue awkward silent*

Unohana coughed slightly

Shunsui sniffed and rubbed his nose

Ukitake broke eye contact

Yamamoto started to whistle nonchalantly

"You gotta be shitting me?" said Kenpachi "are you telling me I'm right"

"That you are… Sui-Feng was indeed to be my replacement, and she was offer 3rd seat in squad 0" said Yamamoto "but she was still young at the time, and did not wish to leave the side of her Captain Yoruichi"

The captains then looked down at the fight, Hinata was pushing her blade agents Amagai's, then quickly swung Tensa Zangetsu.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

"So in other words, what you're saying… how she learned this" started Hitsugaya

"she probable just thought it up… much like her mother in her younger days, the first idea that came to mind… she tried" said Yamamoto "as you young ones would say 'she makes shit up as she goes'"

"Why is she not using all of her abilities?" asked Mayuri "if she where to combine the power of all three Zanpakutō she has… she'd be unstoppable" "**she's still never be able to beat a hug**" "quite you" "**Make me**"

"Warriors intuition" said Unohana "she knows something about this fight… that why she dose use them"

=== moments before ===

Hinata lunged forward and knocked Amagai out the window and into the court yard, where there fight began. Hinata slammed her swords into Amagai's sword, then kicked him in the chest, quickly switching Zabimaru with Tensa Zangetsu… then charged at him. She spun her body around and clashed her sword into his, then lend up and attempted to cut him with Zabimaru… Amagai backed up and swung his sword, only for it to connect with Shiroi Ōkami and Zabimaru. Hinata then swung Tensa Zangetsu.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata pushed Amagai back, he growled loudly as he pull out other sword, this one had many of those weird eye ball things, it started to glow and it wrapped up and around his arm… forming the head of a dragon, then a large green beam came out of the dragons mouth.

"My Bakkōtō has the power to negate the power of Zapauto" said Amagai

"Yeah well… I don't need there abilities, there still reliably swords" said Hinata, sticking out her tongue "so fuck you"

The two started to clashed blades, Hinata didn't need her Zanpakuto powers to beat this man… she just needed there blades. Amagai was pushed back, then with a quick swing he knocked Hinata away

"I beat you're wondering… why am I hell bent of killing Rurichiyo" said Amagai "well you see… it all started when"

Hinata didn't gave him time to talk, she stepped forward and slashed at him.

"Blah blah blah… I've read it on the wikia, your daddy was working for Kumoi, the Bakkōtō possessed him and Yamamoto put him down and out of his misery. You blame the court guards, the Kasumiōji clan and Rurichiyo" said Hinata readying herself "you were giving a shit hand and you blame all those around you"

Amagai scowled and charged at Hinata, how dare she talks about his past so casually. Amagai and Hinata started to clashes blades again, Amagai finding it nearly impossible to get past her defense with three blades, however he could still use his Zanpakutō abilities. He pointed his massive sword at Hinata and shoots a stream of fire out, Hinata dropped her blades and quickly went thought hand signs.

"**FIRE STYLE: FLAME THROWER JUTSU**" yelled Hinata, shooting a stream of fire out of her mouth

The flames crashed and spread out, Hinata pointed her finger at Amagai and generated electricity.

"**LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI STREAM**" said Hinata as flames spilled from her mouth.

The shot hit Amagai and stunned him, stopping him from using his Zanpakuto. Hinata charged at Amagai and readied her claws. She slashed at his chest and ripped open… she never saw the blade… from Hanza.

The blade burst thought Hinata's chest, she had enough strength to turn around and slit his throat with her claws. Amagai was able to shake the electricity from him and grabbed Hinata by the throat with his Bakkōtō arm, he started to apply pressure.

"Any last words?" said Amagai

=== Inner World ===

"**Just one**" said Atanih "**thanks for my third tail**"

The Amagai Reishi double was quickly consumed by Atanih, then she laughed as her power grew.

"**Hinata… you are fighting this fight to protect that girl… this one time I will let you fight, but only this once**" said Atanih

=== Real World ===

Amagai dropped Hinata in fear as her hollow armor started to form around her, she held her head and screamed as the evil chakra washed over her.

"I DON'T NEED YOU" screamed Hinata

"**Aw… but you do, he negated the power of the Zanpakutō's, he cut you off from their power… you don't have a chance in hell fighting Amagai**" said Atanih "**you've done well thus far… but I'm her to help you end it**"

Hinata screamed again as 3 tails shot out of her tail bone, scaring the captains. Hinata panted hard and growled at Amagai

"**Fine… lets end this**" said Hinata, excepting Atanih's help

Hinata threw her hand out to the side and formed a cero… she squeezed it in her hand and created a blade.

"Cero Blade" said Hinata

Hinata charged at Amagai and the two started to clash again and again, Hinata cero blade chipped away at his swords, causing them to break and crack.

'_What is this girl…_' thought Amagai in fear as he back away from each swing of her blade. '_W-wait… she's… she half human ain't she? And her mother… is Sui-Feng… she did the ultimate taboo… she gave birth to a_'

Amagai never to finish his thoughts, Hinata's cero blade slammed into his skull… obliterating him instantly. Hinata ripped of her mask and collapsed to the ground… panting hard. She heard footsteps, she turned to see the captains standing over her.

"Kenpachi" said Hinata

"Yes" said Kenpachi

"Rain check on our fight… I just… to… tired" said Hinata passing out

=== Time Skip ===

Hinata opened her eyes and started to look around, she was in her room at the Hinata House. She lay back and let out a yawn.

"How'd I get here?" said Hinata

"Kenryū and Enryū brought you here" said Rurichiyo, entering the room

Hinata looked over to see Kenryū and Enryū enter as well, both bowed.

"Thank you for all of your help… the princess is no longer in danger" said Kenryū, then smiled a little "she even agreed to be allies with your village and promised to do everything she can to help"

"That's great… how will she help? If I may ask?" asked Hinata

"she promises to find a way to use the Bakkōtō without losing your mind" said Enryū, speaking for the first time… with a high, and I mean high pitch voice

Hinata's cheeks puffed out for a second as she tried to hold in a laugh… then she quickly took a deep breath, and tried not to grin.

"y-y-you don't say" said Hinata, trying her hardest to stay calm and not laugh

"You find my voice funny don't you?" asked Enryū

"w-what… n-no, nope… no" said Hinata

"You sure?" asked Enryū

"y-yes" said Hinata

Enryū shrugged his shoulder, then pulled out a paper

"and a 1 and a 2…. Christmas Christmas time is here" said Enryū

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, that's creating you bastard" laughed Hinata

After getting a good laugh, Rurichiyo informed Hinata she must be returning to her home… promising to visit her and Riruka from time to time, after a heart felt goodbye… Hinata fell asleep… and was soon joined by Fū and Angel, who missed their mother attention while Rurichiyo was here, even those it was only about a day and a half.


	61. Lets Make a Porno

=== 1 week after Rurichiyo ===

A video of Hinata played on a large TV, a video of her fight with Gaara.

=== T.V ===

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata, unleashing a wave of reishi.

Gaara wasn't the slightest intimidated, he brought up his sand armor and blocked the move easily, Then sent the sand towards Hinata. Hinata swung Zangetsu and cut thought the sand, only for it to wrap around it, pulling it out of her hands and throwing with extreme force to the side, imbedding it into the wall up to the hilt.

"I don't think so" said Gaara, speaking calmly "I will not let you cut me with that blade again, not again"

=== Lighting Royal Chamber ===

The room was dimly lit, smoke lingered in the air as did the smell of sake, 3 princess where watching the film with great interest… again.

"She is soooo strong… and cute" said a cheering voice, in a very surly see thought arabian dress… she might as well have be naked, seeing that she didn't have a bra or panties.

"Yes… she most certainly is Ty Lee" said a proud voice in a dusk red kimono with blue lighting running up it, then she jugged on her sake

=== T.V. ===

"**Fire Style**" yelled Hinata "**Fire Ball Jutsu**"

Hinata spewed fire from her mouth, all over Gaara. Like she thought the heat from the fire was doing its thing, the sand started to turn into glass and cover Gaara. Hinata spewed more and more fire from her mouth till all of the sand covering Gaara's body, turned to glass, trapping him. Hinata closed her mouth and grinned, she dusted off her hands and snickered.

"That's it…that's the one tailed Jinchuuriki" said Hinata "please…I've fought worse"

=== Royal Chamber ===

"Always make me wonder… what it was she thought was worse" said a bit of a gloom fill voice, her dress was a site to behold, it was demonically beautiful dress **(AN: there is no way I'd be able to describe this, so for the dress look up. Lilithmon**) she then a small growl "damn it… I'm out of smokes… oh well, I'll just have to wait"

"You're welcome to some of mine Mai" said the pound voice

"I don't like the full flavor Azula, it's to strong" said Mai

"Suit yourself" said Azula, lighting her cigarette with a blue flame on her finger

=== T.V. ===

"**ooooh, talk about vomit comet**" growled Link, then looked over at Hinata. "**Oh, Hello Hinata…what can I help you with**"

Hinata pointed towards the Shikaku, Link just growled at the Shikaku.

"**Wise choice summoning me, Midna is the only other use to fighting opponent's this big**" said Link, howling and glowing with golden chakra, making him triple in size. "**Get on my back**"

Hinata didn't hesitate, she got onto him and found like riding a horse, not that she ever rode one. Link started running towards Shikaku, who was pulling back his fist.

"**I HATE DOGS**" yelled Shikaku, threw his fist forward.

Link ran towards the fist so suddenly, Hinata dropped Zabimaru, Link waited for the last second to jump and twist out of the way, then ran toward his leg.

"**Kid, I'm not sure if you know it yet, but fire is his weakness**" said Link, his mouth filling up with fire, then spewing it out onto his leg.

=== Royal Chamber ===

The sound of the big metal doors opening got the princesses to turn around and look, they saw there bounty hunter dress in a leather jacket with fish net holding her breast up and a leathery skirt, grocery bag in her hand… she then enter there chamber. Ty Lee flipped over the couch and landed in front of her, then waved her hand in front of her.

"You do not belong here" said Ty Lee in a creepy voice

The girl rolled her eyes, she knew won't be able to pass unless she played along.

"Your jedi mind trick won't work on me… your majesty" said the bounty hunter, then handed Ty Lee the candy she wanted.

"yippee" said Ty Lee, bending backwards, and flashing her cunt, she grab the candy with her feet… then walked on her hands back to the couch.

The bounty hunter walked over and handed Azula a large bottle of sake, and tossed Mai her brand of cigarette

"Good work was always June" said Azula

"I ain't a maid, I'm a bounty hunter" said June, digging in her skirt and pulling out her cigarette, lighting on up "if I don't get to hunt someone down soon, I'm leaving"

=== T.V. ===

AHHHH, COME ON, COME ON" cried Hinata, the Shikaku was almost on her, it was about to grab her and Link "OH, FUCK THIS…**BAN-KAI**"

Hinata was surround in black reishi, the sudden chakra increase startled Shikaku and made him stumble backwards, slamming into Snakey and Monkey, and sending them back to Hinata's mind scape. The reishi died down and Hinata's sword was now in her hands, the blast destroyed the wall. Hinata pointed her blade at Shikaku and grinned.

"**Tensa Zangetsu**" said Hinata as her Shihakusho blew in the wind. "Get ready"

Hinata vanished from Shikaku's site, then reappear on the other side of the stadium…then Shikaku's head was ripped off from it shoulder, only to got reattached quickly. This got the crowed going wildly, how a mere Genin is fighting the one-tailed so easily now. Hinata turned her head back to Shikaku, her sword glowing brightly with black reishi.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

The wave shot out and ripped Shikaku in half from the waist down, again it was quickly reattached. Hinata twirled Zangetsu in her hand, then shot wave after wave of Getsuga's, Link knowing he was no longer need, returned home. Shikaku continued to fix his sandy body and just laughed at Hinata attempts.

=== Royal Chamber ===

"I'd like to have some fun with her" said Azula with a grin, exhaling her smoke

"Same here" said Mai, lighting her cigarette

"Oh… oh, me to" said Ty Lee

"I could go find her" said Jun, sipping on one of the sake bottle

"Wouldn't you need a scent for that beast of your to sniff to do that" said Azula "oh wait that's right, the 5th Hokage told you to get lost when you asked for it"

June scowled a little.

"Shut up" said June, being the only person in the land of lighting brave enough to talk to the princesses like that.

The girls watched quietly as the film ended, Azula turned it off… then turned it to the news… all four girls jaw dropped at what they saw… there was a live new casting, that had their attention.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata dodge a punched from Dogpound, then jumped out of the way from the metal leg attached to a fish, who went by the name Fishface

"Is dodging the only thing you can do?" growled Fishface

"Is bitching the only thing you can do" said Hinata

Dogpound laughed at his comrade, then was kicked in the back of the head by Hinata and stumbled forward, landing on Fishface.

"Get off me you fat fuck" yelled Fishface

"I'm not fat… it's this fur… it make me… poofy" said Dogpound

"**Lightning Style: Double Chidori Stream**" yelled Hinata, shocking the piss out of them

"Retreat" yelled the two

They got up and ran away as fast as they could, Hinata grinned and started to mock Fishface

"Who's running now, HUH?" yelled Hinata

=== Royal Chamber ===

"And there you have it folks, Hinata Inuzuka as once again protected the citizens of fire capital" said the news reporter

Azula looked up at June, who was on almost out the door.

"I'll be back in a bit, we'll talk pay then" yelled June

The three princesses smiled at each other, they might be able to have their fun with their favorite leaf ninja.

=== June ===

June ran outside and quickly got on the back of her Shirshu, giving it a small kick in the sides.

"Let's move Nyla" said June "mommy will give ya a nice belly rub and a nice big din-din if you can get me to the fire capital in 1 day"

The beast grunted and growled at June, as if asking how was it supposed to do that.

"Hey if the slave traders in chapter 5 could do it, so could you" said June "now yip yip"

=== 6 hours later, noon-ish ===

Hinata was calmly walking down the sidewalk, licking her ice cream cone in peace, she was bored out of her mind at the house, Angle and Fū where in an elementary school now, Fū surprisingly as be having a good time, despite being scared of new people… Angle was also getting along well, she became the class representative.

Naru and Keitaro came back from where they were at… apparently they failed the entrances exam to collage and both went on a 'soul searching journey'… translate… they were being fucking pussy and didn't want to be seen crying. During the journey they ran into a girl named Mutsumi Otohime, she seem nice when Hinata first saw her… but.

=== Flash Back, 3 Days after Amagai fight ===

Hinata came down the stairs and let lose a yawn , she stretched a bit and popped her neck.

"hmmm" said Hinata.

Hinata walked past the couch where Mutsumi was reading a book peacefully, she pushed up her reading glasses and smiled sweetly. She had a long sleeve green shirt with brown apron like dress. Hinata sniffed the air once to get a feel for the girl… and shiver. She had a very bad smelt to her… something dark about her. Mutsumi looked over at Hinata out of the corner of her eye, then they slightly narrowed, making Hinata flinch. Mutsumi's eyes then softened and she turned and smiled.

"Are you Hinata Inuzuka?" asked Mutsumi

Hinata nodded her head, her voice was so soft… that sent can't be hers… maybe she just came from a bar… yeah that it.

"It's so nice to meet you, my name is Mutsumi Otohime" said Mutsumi, offering her hand

Hinata smiled and gently took it… her hand where so soft, Hinata knows now that scent can't be hers. Mutsumi pulled her hand away and stood up, her stance was very relaxed and carefree, then bowed slightly.

"Excuse me" said Mutsumi, then started to walk away and towards the kitchen.

'_So polite'_ thought Hinata

As Mutsumi walked to the kitchen, she past Kitsune… who was chugging a bottle of sake… what a surprise, But this bottle was different… it looked different from any other sake bottle… must be from overseas. Mutsumi stopped as Kitsune past, she slightly turned her head and watched as Kitsune chugged the bottle down.

"excuse me" said Mutsumi sweetly, closing her eyes and taking of her glasses, pulling out there protective case and putting them away… a large tick formed on her head… then her eyes snapped open… and filled with rage "do you mind telling me what the FUCK YOU are doing DRINKING MY SAKE"

Hinata's eyes popped at the switch, the way she held her stance… it was no longer relaxed and carefree… no it was like she was ready to fight, ready to beat the shit out of Kitsune.

"Your sake… I don't see you name on it" said Kitsune drunkenly

Mutsumi grabbed the bottle and yanked it away, she then turned it slightly showing a large label on it.

"Mutsumi's Sake, Property of Mutsumi, Do not touch except for Mutsumi" growled Mutsumi, glaring daggers at Kitsune… who was sensing she was in trouble. Mutsumi raised the bottle in the air, ready to strike Kitsune for steal from her. "TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING CUNT"

Hinata flashed over and caught the bottle in her hand… the forces of the strike shattered the bottle and cut Hinata hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa" said Hinata "take it easy… I know she stole for you, but that's taking it a little far ain't it?"

Mutsumi huffed and growled.

"That sake cost me 75,000 ryo" snapped Mutsumi "it's a rare sake… it was aged to perfection… and this… bitch stole it from me"

Hinata glanced back at Kitsune, who was now fully alert and holding on to Hinata as if her life depended on it, and it possible did.

"I understand that… but will bashing her skull bring your sake back?" said Hinata

"No… but I'd feel a hell of a lot better knowing the thief was hurting… or dead" said Mutsumi harshly, then pointed her finger at Kitsune "NO ONE STEAL FROM ME"

Kitsune flinched hard and hid her face in Hinata jacket, she was sobbing and shaking, muttering apologize and begging forgiveness… all was easily heard by Mutsumi who scowled, then turned her head and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"Fine" said Mutsumi "but this is the only time I'll let it slide"

Mutsumi started to walk off… where she was going… who knows.

"Steal from me again… and they'll never find your body" said Mutsumi darkly, as she put her glasses back on…she turned to Hinata and Kitsune, then her sweet smile returned, then she grinned evilly "bye-bye"

Mutsumi turned around and walked off… Kitsune mutter a vow to ease up on drinking and to always check for labels from now on.

=== Flash Back End ===

Hinata wonder just how the hell did they met her… she definitely had some sort of dark past.

"Hey… are you Hinata?" came a voice

Hinata turned around to see June up on her Shirshu, smiling at her. The Shirshu was panting hard, it walked over to the water fountain and started to lap up water.

"What if I am?" asked Hinata

"The princesses from Lighting Capital… want to… get to know you" said June with a smile

"What if I don't want to go?" said Hinata crossing her arms.

June's smile faded and she let out a small growl.

"Look… there 2 ways this can go down… 1. You can come with me right now or 2. The princesses will send an army after you. Which do you prefer?" asked June

Hinata thought for a moment, then looked up at Jun.

"By get to know me…by any change… do they want to have sex with me?" asked Hinata

"I don't know… I guess" said June "you coming or not"

Hinata nodded her head, she was about to get on Nyla… then stopped.

"Do you have one of those… uh… pocket phone things?" said Hinata

"A cell phone" said June, reaching in her skirt, gabbing her cell phone and tossing it to Hinata "why"

"gotta call my daughter Shinobu and tell her to pick up Fū und Angel from school" said Hinata, calling the school "yeah… this is Hinata Inuzuka… can I talk to my daughter… Shinobu Inuzuka… her name use to be Maehara… she is to… is to… look here, the fire capital respects the laws of the leaf village and seeing how I am a leaf ninja and I adopted Shinobu into my clan… she is legally a Inuzuka… uh-huh… yes I can hold."

Hinata tapped her foot as she waited, she looked over to see June sitting on the fountain ring, Nyla was drinking from. She lit up a cigarette, then she pulled out a Nintendo DS and started to play as she waited.

_'Other smoker… she has two different smoke smells to her that ain't her own, I'm guessing two of the princesses smoke, what is it with Moka McDowell and hiring smokers…'_ thought Hinata

=== Authors Realm ===

"Hey, this time it's out of my hand… there acting couch The Nice Witch, told them to learn how, she wanted them to be… sexy" said Moka as she light up her cigarette.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was taken off hold and she heard Shinobu's voice

"Pick up Fū and Angel after school… gonna be gone for a few days… Lighting capital… getting laid" said Hinata with a cocky grin

June jaw dropped and her cigarette fell to the ground, she didn't even hesitate to tell her what was going on.

"hehehe… yeah I know your jealous… hmmm-hmmm… well have you tried fingering her ass as you suck her cock… heh heh, trust me… she'll lose it if you do that… ok… I love you to, thank you" said Hinata closing the cell phone and handing it back to June. "I'm ready to go when you are"

June looked at Hinata with a stunned look as she took the phone, then grinned.

"That's Shinobu is a lucky girl to have a mom like you" said June "instead of freaking out her having sex, you gave her tips"

Hinata just grinned, she looked up as June climbed aboard Nyla then offered her hand. Hinata grabbed it and was pulled up on the beast back, Hinata gently rubbed its sides.

Nyla let out a small growl, then Hinata rubbed harder, making the beast let out a grunt of delight.

"You're a good girl ain't ya" said Hinata

June looked back at Hinata and raised an eyebrow.

"Girl… Nyla is a boy" said June

Hinata shook her head and tapped her nose.

"Then why is she giving off female pheromones?" said Hinata

June looked down the her pet and rubbed its head.

"Is it true… are you mommy little girl instead of her little boy?" asked June

Nyla grunted and nodded its head, June then scratched it.

"well then, when we stop for the night I'll make up for all the times I call you a boy" said June, then gave Nyla a gentle kick "Yip Yip"

=== 6 hours later, nighttime ===

Nyla was bouncing around and having the time of her life as she swam in the lake and chased after fish, eating everyone she caught, it wasn't the reward June promised, that was to wait till she got home… this was just a Shirshu being a Shirshu.

Hinata and June where sitting by the fire… eating the wild boar they just killed, Nyla didn't like boar that being one of the reasons she was going on a rampage in the water. June pulled the last of the meat of the bone she was chewing on and tossed the bone to Hinata, Hinata busted the bone open at ate the marrow like it was candy.

"You are some kind of freaky" said June, lighting up a cigarette, then offer them to Hinata

Hinata who was covering her nose with her sleeve shook her head.

"No thank… I can't stand the smell" said Hinata

June exhaled away from Hinata

"Sorry about that… I can put it out if you want" said June

"Hey so long as you don't blow the smoke at me you can keep smoking" said Hinata

June nodded her head and smoked… it was quiet for a bit, then June broke the silent.

"wanna fuck?" said June

Hinata was blown back with a nose bleed, she sat back up to see June pulling off her skirt, flashing Hinata her hairless cunt. She gently rubbed it and opened it with her fingers, Hinata cock sprang up and pinched a tent, making June lick her lips.

"A Futa, that's even better" said June flicking her cigarette of to the side, then started to crawl over

June stopped at Hinata crouch and smiled, she bend down and bite and the fabric and pulled on it, freeing Hinata dick, she pushed her tongue to it and licked it slowly and softly, getting it to glisten with her saliva, then she squeezed it between her breast and started to use her soft pillows to message Hinata hard cock.

"K-Kami" moaned Hinata falling back on the grass

June speed up her pumping and started to drool, lick Hinata's dick and in the fold where it was sliding from, Hinata moaned and started to buck up and down, trying to get a better feel. June smiled and pushed her breast down to the base of Hinata dick, her breast hugged the cock tightly and left a good 2 inches to play with, June swooped down and took it in her mouth, sucking the cock like a lollipop. Hinata moaned and twitched around, drooling and muttering in joy.

'_I can't wait to meet those three cuties, I don't care if two of them smoke, I just can't wait to get so sweet pussy'_ thought Hinata, grinning like a pervert

June messaged her breast, rubbing Hinata cock in the process, both girls moaned loader and loader, June pulled off Hinata cock and licked it all over, she licked and licked till she got what she wanted, Hinata came hard and shot out a small string of cum all over her face. June smiled and licked her lips, as she pulled her breast off Hinata cock she squeezed them together and milked Hinata cock. Hinata lay there and panted hard, that was good… she looked up slightly to see June smiling at her, she was down on all fours and was flashing her ass at her.

"I want it up my ass" said June lustfully

Hinata didn't hesitate she quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around June, playing with her breast… the she pushed her cum and saliva coated cock up her ass and trusted hard. June let out a delightful moan as Hinata's hard cock pushed deep into her ass, she moaned as Hinata pumped her cock in and out as she played with her breast, rubbing them softly, pinching the nipples and twisting them.

"awwwwwww, you're so good" moaned June

"hehe, well you aint my first" said Hinata "I take it you're a virgin to anal?"

"I'll pushed dildo up it before, but yes I am" moaned June

Hinata smiled, she pushed in deep and lean close to June's ear and nibbled at it.

"Are the princesses virgins?" asked Hinata as she licked June's ear "cause I love fucking virgins"

June moaned as Hinata played and teased her, she bite her lips as her pussy gushed.

"No… they've each played around before… mostly with me or each other" moaned June

Hinata was slightly upset that she wasn't getting a virgin pussy, but she still smiled and started to pump her cock in and out of June again. Hinata gave one final thrust into June and let her cock flood June's ass with her hot sperm, it slowly oozed and dripped out, making June moan and let her tongue hang out.

=== Next Day, Lighting Palace ===

Hinata nose was on fire as she walked into the smoke filled room… as she guess 2 of princesses where smokers and where currently smoking, they looked over and greeted Hinata, then like royalty got straight to the point as why she was here.

"We wanna make a Porno… and we want you in it" said Azula, ashing her cigarette

"A Porno?" said Hinata

"That right a Porno… we wanna record ourselves having a roleplaying sex… then possible sell it and make millions" said Mai dragging on her cigarette

"1. You're already rich, and 2. Nice dress" said Hinata

"1. You can never have enough money, and 2… thank you, I got it from a… friend" said Mai

"If you're thinking you won't get a cut if this video become a good seller, don't… we plan to share the money with you" said Ty Lee… hanging from the chandelier… by her feet… naked "Lightning never double cross friends"

"If that why your ambassador tried to kidnap Kiba Hyuuga just after signing a treaty?" said Hinata

"Let me rephrase what Ty Lee said… WE would never double cross ours friends… our father and the cloud village that's another story" said Azula, then offered her hand "so… let's make a porno"

Hinata smiled and took Azula's hand, getting paid to be filmed and fuck 3 cute princesses… ease choices.

"Ok let's get into costume" said Azula clapping her hands, showing she was the dominate of the sister, he then turned to June "go get the camera"

=== Moments later ===

Hinata's eyes scanned the room she was in, she was currently alone… giving her time to marvel at their work. She was in a fake hospital room… it was so detailed, apparently when they role-played they role-played.

Hinata was in a hospital gown, laying on the hospital bed… and was handcuffed. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths.

"I'm ready" said Hinata

"aaaaaaaaaaaaand ACTION" yelled June.

=== Naughty Nurses: Take 1 ===

Nurse Ty Lee walked down the hallway at a rather fast pace, it was time to check on her patient again, still looking at the clip bored she grabbed the door handle, turn and…

WHAM

Smashed her face into the door.

"Who locked the damn door" cried Ty Lee, holding her nose

=== Take 2 ===

Nurse Ty Lee walked down the hallway at a rather fast pace, it was time to check on her patient again, still looking at the clip bored she grabbed the door handle, turn and entered the room, study her clip bored, then glazed at Hinata… who was 'sleeping peacefully'. She walked over and gently nudged Hinata, Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at her nurse.

"How are you feeling today" asked Ty Lee, leaning over Hinata's head checking her temperature… and unknowingly flashing cleavage

"Other than the pain in groin, fine" said Hinata without thinking

"In your groin… let me check" said Ty Lee

Ty Lee went to check, making Hinata panic

"Wait… d-don't" said Hinata

Ty Lee moved Hinata hospital gown back and saw Hinata's dick starting to harden… Ty lee looked over at Hinata, who was looking away… embarrassed, never seeing Ty Lee grin.

"hmmm… a sudden cause of futa-erection disorder this ain't good" said Ty Lee, pulling off her nurse skirt

Hinata just started laughing hard

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, but that was perfect" laughed Hinata

=== Take 3 ===

"hmmm… a sudden cause of futa-erection disorder this ain't good" said Ty Lee, pulling off her nurse skirt

Once she was free of her skirt she climbed up on the bed and she started to angle herself over Hinata hard cock… then the bed started to creak and groan… and dropped, Ty Lee slammed down on Hinata's cock

A silent cried is all that escaped Hinata's throat

=== Take 4 ===

Once she was free of her skirt she climbed up on the bed and she started to angle herself over Hinata hard cock, she slowly slide Hinata cock up her cunt and moaned in delight as did Hinata… despite having her nuts crush a few moments ago. Ty Lee placed her hands down beside Hinata sides on the bed and gently started to move up and down.

"g-got get the swelling to go down" moaned Ty Lee "hold my waist… and buck, we have to hurry"

"I can't… hand cuffs" said Hinata, pulling on them

=== Take 5 ===

"g-got get the swelling to go down" moaned Ty Lee

Hinata started to buck, cause both girls to moan. Hinata dick hardened more as she pumped in and out of Ty Lee's cunt.

"Oh dear it's getting worse, we have to try harder" said Ty Lee

Ty Lee lend forward, now placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders, pushing her face into her neck, nuzzling it, kissing it. She bucked her hips up and down harder and faster. Hinata grit her teeth and bucked as hard as she possibly could, her dick slide in and out with of Ty Lee's wet cunt with ease. Ty Lee moaned and quickly sat up, holding herself up with one arm as the other rubbed her breast.

"What are you doing" said Mai, in a gothic nurses dress, cigarette in her mouth

"Where no smoking in hospitals" said Hinata

"it ain't even lit… oops" said Mai

=== Take 6 ===

"What are you doing" said Mai, in a gothic nurses dress, cigarette in her mouth

Ty Lee and Hinata looked over to see Mai lighting her cigarette, she exhaled and just borrow holes into Ty Lee

"Well?" said Mai, placing the cigarette between her lips

"The patent… she had futa-erection disorder" said Ty Lee, with a hidden "if the swelling doesn't go down, the sperm will build up and her balls will explode"

Thump

Ty Lee and Mai looked over to see Hinata passed out… apparently that was a little to visual for Hinata to handle

=== Take 7 ===

"that's pretty bad" said Mai, catching the hint, then dragging on her cigarette "has she came yet"

"no… she hasn't… and I feel she running out of time" said Ty lee

Mai exhales her smoke and walked over, she snuffed her cigarette out in the ash tray… and pulled her skirt off

"That's because you forgot to keep her hydrated her with pussy juice, you should have called for me" said Mai

"S-sorry… I forgot" said Ty Lee

Mai smiled softly, she moved up and kissed Ty Lee on the lips, pulling away, leaving a strain of saliva connecting them

"To error is human" said Mai, crawling up on the bed, pushing her pussy into Hinata face

The bed started to creak and groan… and dropped, Ty Lee slammed down on Hinata's cock, as Mai slammed down on her face.

"ooooooooooooooooooooouch" said Hinata

=== Take 8 ===

Mai pushed her pussy up in Hinata's, she glanced back at her.

"Lick my pussy… we got to get you hydrated" said Mai

With a muffled 'ok', Hinata started to lick and eat out Mai's cunt, getting a cute sounding moan to escape the goth's throat, she bite her lips and shuttered. She looked over to see her sister… I mean fellow nurse moaning in delight as she moved up and down on Hinata cock… Mai moved forward and kissed Ty Lee on the lips again… thrusting her tongue into her mouth and exploring it. Ty Lee and Mai kissed and licked each other's faces as Hinata did her thing to both girls, Hinata was trying to hold out like they wanted for the film.

Mai pulled away from Ty Lee and smiled, kissed Ty Lee's ear.

"hehe… Futa-erection disorder… you sneaky bitch" whispered Mai

Ty Lee smiled slyly

"I learn from you" giggled Ty Lee

The door was kicked open and Ty Lee and Mai started to panic, in walked the head nurse… and she was pissed.

"What do you to think you are doing… GET OFF OF HER AT ONCE" growled head nurse Azula

The two nurses quickly got off of her, leaving Hinata in a panic.

"W-wait… what about my Futa-erection disorder?" said Hinata

"They lied to you so they could rape you" said Azula

Mai and Ty Lee narrowed their eyes at Azula, then looked at each other… it was about time the head nurse got a taste of her own medicine.

"Go to my office and await your punishment" said Azula

Ty Lee and Mai got up and leaf, Azula watched as they did, her back was to Hinata.

"So… they were just lying to me… I fine?" asked Hinata

Azula's evil grin was hidden, she pulled out her hard cock and stroked it.

"Well I not so sure yet… I gotta check you temp" said Azula turning back around, still stroking her cock

"h-how" said Hinata, having a feeling she was gonna get raped again

Azula walked up to Hinata's bed and crawled up on it... and once again it fell.

=== Take 9 ===

Once Azula straddle Hinata waist she pushed her dick up at Hinata's face, Hinata tried to turn her head, but Azula grabbed it and forced her cock in, she started to gently pump.

"hmmmmm, nice and warm" said Azula with and evil grin

She let her cock slide in and out of Hinata mouth, who was faking tears as if she was if in pain for the film. Azula pulled out for a second and stroked her cock.

"p-please… stop" cried Hinata

Azula just pushed her dick back in and pumped again.

"Why would I… your clearly enjoying this" said Azula, looking back "I mean… your cock is so hard its standing up straight"

Hinata growled, that was from Ty Lee and Mai, they might have been raping her… but at least they were being gentle. Azula shuttered and ended up cocking hard and into Hinata's mouth, she held Hinata head on it.

"Swallow the medicine… its good for you" said Azula, then laughed evilly.

Hinata started to 'cry' again and did as told, Azula pulled out and shot other blast of come on her face.

"Good girl… now let's check your other hole" said Azula, moving down

"P-please… no, I'll give you anything" begged Hinata

"I want… your ass" said Azula

Azula pushed her cock as far as she could in one thrust and started to buck hard, making Hinata to cry harder as her ass burned from the pain and as her cock erupted and sprayed her cum all over her face, she panted hard, trying to caught her breath… then 'past out'

"See you love this" grinned Azula

Azula went about her business, fucking Hinata in her fainted state, she pushed her cock in one good time… then pulled out and came all over Hinata. Azula hopped off the bed and grinned as Hinata just lay there… helpless. Azula pulled out her cigarettes and lit on up… gently exhaling

"I'm the only one allowed to fuck the patients here" said Azula, walking out of the room and towards her office

Azula stepped in her office and noticed the lights where off.

"Mai? Ty lee" said Azula, then she was struck.

=== Moments Later ===

Azula's head hurt, it was 'bleeding' slightly, she looked around for a moment, she was still in her office… she tried to move her hands… they were hand cuff.

CLICK

Azula heard the sound of a lighter, she rolled over to see Mai lighting up a cigarette… and sitting in her office chair.

"You will release me this instants" said Azula

Mai dragged on her cigarette, then blow the smoke at her sister. Azula had to fight the urge to inhale her sister's smoky kiss, she growled and struggled.

"You're not the boss any more" said Mai, standing up and reviling her strap-on cock "I am"

Mai lubed it up as she walked around behind Azula, she grabbed her and flipped her on her back, Mai loved the look for 'fear' in Azula's eyes. She pushed the strap-on agents Azula ass and pushed it in, Azula throw her head back and moaned loudly.

"fuuuuuck" screamed Azula, then looked at Mai "I'll get you for this"

Mai just dragged on her cigarette as she thrust in and out of Azula.

"No you won't… cause I'll never let you out of those cuffs" said Mai, exhaling a ball of smoke.

Mai squeeze Azula ass and gave it a good spank, loving the yelp of pain that she heard. Mai snuffed out her cigarette and held Azula legs firmly, then started to ram the plastic cock in and out of Azula's ass, Azula moaned louder and louder as her dick bounced around with the movement of the thrusting. Mai smiled at Azula as she watched her moan loader and loader, she  
>heard the office door open and saw Hinata and Ty Lee walk in, Hinata cock was still rock hard.<p>

"Good you're here… fuck her mouth" order Mai

Hinata smiled and walked over to the deck, she angled her cock over Azula's mouth and grinned. She pushed her cock in Azula mouth forcing her to suck it. Mail let go of Azula and walked over to the couch and sat down, she stroked the plastic cock as she pulled out a cigarette, then she looked over at Ty Lee.

"Be a good girl and get over here" said Mai with an alluring tone as she lit her cigarette.

Ty Lee nervously walked over and crawled onto Mai lap, wrapping her arms around Mai's neck, she let the plastic cock slide up her cunt, she moaned softly and kissed Mai, the new head nurse's cheek. Mai smiled and ripped opened her nurse uniform and let her breast hand out, then did the same for her. Mai held the cigarette in her hand and then held Ty Lee's ass and started to buck her hips, getting Ty Lee to moan softly as her breast bounced and rubbed Mai's.

"Kiss me" said Ty Lee

Mai smiled and gently moved in, she pressed her lips agents Ty Lee's and pushed her tongue in, the two battled for dominance, but Mai easily won that battle. Mai bounced Ty Lee up and down on the plastic dick as hard as she could, dragging on her cigarette and shivering in pleasure, Ty Lee moaned and moaned, rolling her eyes around and throwing her head back.

Hinata was having fun having her cock sucked by the bitch the rapped her, she opened Azula's nurses outfit and exposed her breast, she gently fondled them, getting Azula to moan on her cock, vibrating it and making it feel good, so good Hinata came into Azula's mouth, the sensation from earlier and the taste of Hinata's cock made Azula cum hard and all over her desk.

"I'M CUMMING" moaned Ty Lee as she squirted all over the strap-on.

Ty Lee panted and grinned, she looked over at Azula and smiled.

"I want her to eat my cunt" said Ty Lee

"I wanna suck Azula cock" said Hinata

"I wanna fuck Hinata's ass" said Mai

The girls all grinned at each other, it was time for Moka to try and redeem herself and do a foursome.

Hinata pulled her cock out of Azula mouth and swung around the desk and wrapped her lips around Azula cock and started to suck it hard, getting her to moan in delight. Ty Lee skipped over and quickly jumped on the desk and pushed her pussy into Azula face, to which Azula started to lick and lap at instantly. Mai snuffed out her cigarette and calmly walked over to Hinata and firmly held her ass, then pushed the strap-on in and started to buck.

Mai thrust in and out of Hinata at a lovely pace, her cock swayed with her trust. Hinata loved the feel of the hard plastic up her ass as she sucked on Azula's hard and taste cock, she slid her mouth up and down getting pussy muffled moaned from Azula, that cause Ty Lee to moan in delight. Azula licked at Ty Lee's wet moist folds and moaned in delight as Hinata sucked her cock, she felt Hinata gently bite down and that made her twitch a little.

"hehe… did you like that" asked Hinata with a moan

Azula nodded her head as she still licked Ty Lee

"She said yes" moaned Ty Lee, holding Azula head

Hinata smiled and pushed the taste staff back into her mouth and sucked and sucked, she felt Mai slap her ass along with a nice hard trust, Hinata closed her eyes as her cock sprayed cum all over the deck, she gave Azula another bite, getting her to moan hotly as release her sperm into Hinata mouth, her mouth got Ty Lee to shiver in delight as spray her cum all over Azula's face.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut" yelled June "that was so hot"

=== moments later ===

Azula handed Hinata the money for her work, Hinata smiled and ran her finger over it… easiest pay day ever. After Hinata gave them her address in fire capital, she bid them fair well and jumped on the Shirshu with June, and then off they sped towards the fire capital.


	62. Hinata Darling

Moka Mcdowell walked out of the hospital with a cane, her legs wobbled as she walked, she stumbled around a little till she regained her balance.

"Doctor wasn't kidding, my center of balance is whack" said Moka, she crawled into the back of her limo and clapped her hands

"driver… take me to Sonic so I can get some food, then I wanna go to mall, you'll be coming in with me to carry my bags, then we'll go to the food court, then more shopping, then to the book store, then to game stop, then you can take me home… is that clear?" said Moka, lighting a cigarette

The drive fixed the mirror, showing it was Carlos.

"Yes ma'am" said Carlos with a sigh, this was his new job, Moka's driver, least it wasn't sparing with Kenpachi anymore.

=== Hinata, day after porno shoot ===

Hinata was still grinning at her luck, paid to have sex… score. She walked up to the Hinata House and opened the door, unbeknown to her, she felt like say a line from her favorite show with dinosaurs in it.

"Honey… I'm Home" said Hinata with a grin

Hinata heard footsteps, they were approaching fast… must be Fū or Angel. Hinata closer her eyes and opened her arms, ready for a hug.

"Darling" came Motoko's voice

'_Wait… What_?' thought Hinata, opening her eyes

Motoko wrapped her arms around Hinata and spun her a bit, then kissed her on the lips… Hinata's body went limp as Motoko kissed her, it was soft and a little fearful, but it was nice.

"Well, it's just as you say… you two do love each other" came a new voice

Hinata looked over to see a girl who looked like an older version of Motoko, has to be Motoko's big sister. Motoko pulled away and blushed, she gently rubbed her head.

"Y-yeah… sorry, I just couldn't control myself… I haven't seen her in 2 days" said Motoko

"It's fine 'little sister'… I understand how love works… you just hate to be away from you lover" said Motoko's big sister "why don't you to go to your… room and… heh heh… catch up"

Hinata blushed a little and a drip of blood came from her nose, Motoko nodded her head furiously and took Hinata hand.

"Let's go Darling" said Motoko, pulling Hinata thought the house and to her room

Once in her room Motoko closed the door in a hurry, her eyes where close and she was panicked.

"fuck that was close… Hinata, thanks for playing along" said Motoko

Motoko opened her eyes to see Hinata half-naked.

"oh… so we aint having sex?" said Hinata

Motoko's face turned bright red, she wanted to yell at Hinata for being a pervert, but couldn't.

"N-No we will not be having sex… I am saving myself for the one I wish to be with" said Motoko

Hinata crossed her arms and tilted her head, she knew where a reason she told her big sister something different.

"Ok… what lie did you tell, and how is it effecting me?" said Hinata

"well… my sister Tsuruko, who is head of the Aoyama clan… she wants me to take over the duty of the Shinmei-ryū School" said Motoko "but I don't want to take it over… so… I told Tsuruko that I had a lover, making me ineligible to run it"

"So while she's here we need to act as if we're lovers?" said Hinata

Motoko nodded her head.

"Did you tell her anything about me?" said Hinata

"No" said Motoko

"Ok… then I can still act normal… just with you being my girl" said Hinata "how long is she staying?"

Motoko was blushing harder this time, she poked her fingers together.

"I think she plans to stay until… we perform the Aoyama ritual that denounce me from my duties as head" said Motoko with a sad groan

"You mean sex?" said Hinata

"y-yes" said Motoko

"Then let's just do it now" said Hinata

"She gotta be involved" said Motoko

"giggity" said Hinata

"P-Pervert" said Motoko

Knock Knock

"You two having fun in there… you need a hand" said Tsuruko with a giggle on the other side of the door

"Nah… but I could use a mouth" said Hinata with a grin

"HINATA" yelled Motoko

"My… she is a feisty one" said Tsuruko "you're a lucky girl Motoko"

"heh heh heh heh" laughed Motoko, clapping her hands together, begging Hinata to play along

"She sure is" said Hinata, winking at Motoko "she sure is"

=== hours later ===

"Sorry for ruining the mood Motoko" said Tsuruko, patting her sister back "I know how much you wanted to have Hinata play with you"

"It's ok… maybe next time" said Motoko

Hinata gave a same grunt, pretending to be upset that she didn't get any… and in truth she would be pissed if she didn't when it was right there.

"And I'm sorry for ruining your fun" said Tsuruko

Hinata just raised her hand and waved, as if saying 'it's ok'

"So… how did you to meet" said Tsuruko

"I live here" said Hinata "we met the day I moved in"

"Oh… I thought it was a little more… romantic" said Tsuruko

"Nope" said Hinata "but that's not saying I don't try… I just… I'm not a romantic type… so the best I can think of is a night under the stars"

"I see" said Tsuruko "Motoko… why don't you go make us some tea"

"Yes sister" said Motoko, jumping up and rushing to kitchen

"Tell me Hinata… do you love my sister" asked Tsuruko

"With all my heart" said Hinata with a grin as Motoko set tea down in front of them

"I see" said Tsuruko "kiss her"

"eh?" said Hinata

"I wanna see how much you love her… kiss her" said Tsuruko

"I can't just kiss her on order… it don't work like that" said Hinata "there no love in a kiss like that"

Tsuruko started at Hinata, she's never had anyone talk back to her before… she nodded her head.

"Yes… your right, I'm sorry for asking" said Tsuruko

"But the amount of love I have for her over powers that" said Hinata, who quickly kissed Motoko who was returning with tea on the cheek, making her blush

"H-Hinata… m-my sister is right there" said Motoko '_she enjoying this'_

Tsuruko laughed at her sister, making Motoko slightly nervous… Tsuruko then smiled at her sister.

"You are indeed lucky, Hinata loves you so much" said Tsuruko

Tsuruko sipped on her tea, as did Hinata

"Motoko… later tonight… we will perform the Aoyama Clan ritual" said Tsuruko

Motoko blushed and nodded her head, she was gonna have to bear and grin it.

"Tell me… what do we do exactly" asked Hinata

"We just have sex… why?" said Tsuruko

Hinata knew this hole would interfere with Motoko story, so Hinata was filling in now.

"I haven't… actually… had sex with Motoko yet" said Hinata "I just been saying I have… Motoko is too shy to show skin"

Tsuruko sat down her tea, a frown on her face… it scared Hinata… Motoko was nearly pissing herself.

"Motoko… why did you tell me you had sex… when you clearly did not?" said Tsuruko

"I… I… I was a… I… I don't know" said Motoko, trembling

Hinata never saw Motoko like this… it kinda scared her

"I'm wondering if you two truly are lovers" said Tsuruko "Hinata… Motoko as informed me she told you about our history… tell me… who is Kikyo? And who is Kagome?"

Hinata looked over at Motoko for a second, who was holding her head… she forgot to inform her. Hinata held up her hands in defeat.

"Yeah I know when I can't win" said Hinata

"What do you mean?" said Tsuruko with anger

"Motoko asked me you help her… and I agreed" said Hinata

"So… you ain't lovers?" said Tsuruko then looked at Motoko… her eyes went demonic "**YOU LIED TO ME**"

Tsuruko's hand shot down to her sword, she pulls it out and went to attack Motoko… but was blocked by Hinata with Zabimaru.

"Whoa whoa whoa" said Hinata "yeah she lied to you… that's no reason to try and kill her"

"**STAY OUT OF THIS**" growled Tsuruko

Hinata turned her head towards Motoko.

"RUN" yelled Hinata

Motoko took off towards the door and ran away, not that she'd get far.

Tsuruko pushed into Hinata blade with such raw power, it made Hinata fall to one knee.

"**Break the gates of hell… Diablo**" said Tsuruko… her sword now glowing red and a jaw like armor formed over her right jaw.

Hinata tried to fight back… tried to push Tsuruko away… but she was to strong. Tsuruko quickly pulled her sword away… struck Hinata's and knocked it out of her hand… then before she could react… Tsuruko slammed her head into Hinata, knocking her the fuck out.

=== 30 minutes later ===

Hinata opened her eyes, then closed them… then they snapped open.

"Motoko" said Hinata standing up and looking around

Hinata ran thought the house… sniffing around, she ran outside to see it was raining… no scent.

"MOTOKO" yelled Hinata

"She's over hear" came Haruka's voice

Hinata looked over to the tea house… she ran over and rushed inside to see Motoko. Motoko was in her Fragmento state… shaking badly… blood was dripping from her mask, the blood was oozing from the cut on her mask… the pointed tip was gone… leaving only a little stump. Motoko held the blanket that was over her and hugged it tight… sitting next to her… was her Zanpakutō… in 2 pieces. It was clear what happened… after Hinata was knocked out… Tsuruko destroyed Motoko in a fight, and I mean destroyed.

Hinata stepped closer to Motoko, who slowly looked up, she stood up and started to cry… then she hugged Hinata. Hinata gave Motoko a hug back… causing Motoko to let out her tears… telling her everything that happened… Tsuruko being head of the clan disowning her as an Aoyama and as a sister… breaking her mask… snapping her Zanpakuto… telling her she was nothing… telling her she'd never be strong enough to face her… and how she should forget the way of the sword and do what she seems to do best… server others.

Hinata held Motoko tightly, she stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm right here… don't worry… I'll protect you" said Hinata, swearing vengeance for her friend "I promise"

That night Motoko joined Hinata in her bed… she needed to feel safe… she wanted to feel protected by the one that tried to help and protect her.

=== Next Morning ===

Hinata woke up to see Motoko sitting before her… in a maid outfit.

"eh?" said Hinata

"I am doing what I know other than the sword… and that is to serve… how my I please you… Master" said Motoko

"Master?" said Hinata

"Yes… I have chosen to serve you… I will do whatever you want" said Motoko "cook, clean, babysit, massage you, have sex with you… anything"

Hinata's eyes widened, then shook her head.

"I'm not gonna order you to have sex with me" said Hinata "that's practically rape"

Motoko let out a sigh of relief, she clapped her hands together as if thanking the gods

"That means a lot to me… thank you" said Motoko

Hinata rolled over on her stomach and yawn a bit

"I'm gonna sleep some more" said Hinata, she closed her eyes… then felt hands on her. "uh… what are you doing"

"Massaging your back to help you sleep" said Motoko

Hinata was in a pickle… she could tell Motoko to stop… but that would upset her… seeing how serving is the only other thing she seem to know how to do. Hinata decided to just roll with it for now, until she put her plan into motion.

"Fine… after I fall asleep… go… uh… do my laundry I guess" said Hinata

"Yes master" said Motoko, rubbing Hinata back

Motoko rubbed gently all over Hinata's body, Hinata relaxed in mere minutes and was soon sleeping like a baby, Motoko sat up and went to do as he was told.

=== 30 minutes later ===

Hinata woke up to the smell of smoke… she quickly woke up and ran to the source, she was gonna do what she could to help… then she got there… she saw Motoko panicking as she tried put out the fire… in the wash bucket.

_'I don't even wanna know how she did that'_ thought Hinata

=== 6 days later ===

As it turns out Motoko can't do shit without destroying the appliance… she means well, but damn. She was asked to cook… she burnt the water and melted the pans. She ask to clean the floor… it was splinter to all hell. She was asked to clean the refrigerator… the kitchen is now a winter wonder land. The only thing she can do without causing trouble… is massaging and brewing tea… that and writing a good smut fic, which Hinata found on accident. It was very racy, and Hinata loved it… Hinata told Motoko to write as much as she could… and whatever she wanted. Which lead to Motoko one day righting a story about her and Hinata… one thing lead to other and… well.

=== Hinata Room, Night Time ===

Hinata kissed Motoko neck softly, then licked it… Motoko moaned and shivered.

"Hmm… H-Hinata" moaned Motoko, looking away slightly. Hinata noticed Motoko's nervousness and pulled away.

"If you won't wanna do this… we can stop" said Hinata

Motoko shook her head.

"n-no… I do wanna do this, I love you so much… you were there for me when I needed you, and you even supported me and put up with my… mistakes longer than anyone" said Motoko

It was true, everyone was pissed at Motoko for trying to help… she keep messing up and causing trouble.

She accidently bought Haruka, Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Lilith exploding cigarettes.

She handed Kaolla nitroglycerin instead of oil… causing the thing to explode

She cleaned Naru's glasses… and broke them.

She burnt 3 mouths worth of premade meals Shinobu prepared

She set fire to Keitaro porno stash… that one wasn't an accident, she just didn't like Keitaro

She accidently bought Fū sour candy and made her cry.

She accidently bought Angel a jaw breaker instead of gum, causing her to chip a tooth.

Hinata smiled and kissed Motoko's lower lip, then kissed her full on the lips.

"that because I care for you" said Hinata "I know you're not doing any of that intentionally, your just… not cut out to be a maid… your meant to be a warrior"

"But my sister said" started Motoko, then was silent when Hinata put her finger to her lips.

"Ain't here… and knows nothing about you" said Hinata "if you want to pick up a sword again, then do it, your techneicaly not an Aoyama anymore, your free to do what you want"

"I-I can't… not unless my sister says a can" said Motoko

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head, then opened them.

"then it's a good thing Hinata is tracking her down and plans to beat the piss out of her and make her change her mind" said Hinata

Motoko replayed the words in her head, then held her head and wanted to cry.

"Hinata… the real Hinata… she's… she going after Tsuruko?" said Motoko

The Hinata clone nodded her head.

"She left 4 days ago… she created me with enough chakra to last a week" said the Hinata clone

"She gonna get killed, Tsuruko was holding back… she a hundred times stronger than what she was then she fought us" said Motoko

"Hinata knows that… that's why she's been training whenever she wasn't comforting you or playing with the kids… hell to be honest that was a clone most of the time" said the Hinata clone

"Where is she?" said Motoko, holding the clone

"Not a clue… I was created before she left, I don't know where she is" said the clone

Motoko wanted to scream, she had to find Hinata before it was too late. She quickly got up and ran to her room to get dresses.

=== Real Hinata ===

Hinata was resting for the night, she was in deep meditation with Zabimaru on her lap… she had the Weregarurumon twins keeping watch as she meditated.

=== Mind Scape ===

Snakey was off his chain and rushed Hinata, she was holding a large weight on her shoulders and was told not to drop it, she was only allowed to have her dominate hand in holding it steady. Snakey pulled out a pie and threw it at Hinata, it smacked her face, covering it in the sugaring goodness… but she didn't buch.

"**hmmmm, tough girl eh**" said Snakey, cracking his knuckles

Snakey pulled out a toy rifle and pushed it in Hinata face, constantly poking her, rubbing her nose with it.

"**IT'SSS HINATA SSSEASON**" yelled Snakey, pulling the trigger… and shooting a cloud of pepper in her face.

Hinata eyes turned blood shot, she nose water as did her eyes, using her free hand she went to wipe her eyes, she didn't drop that weight. Snakey got up to her face and licked it, from chin to forhead… she didn't budge.

"**ssshit… you ain't fun anymore**" said Snakey, kicking Hinata in the crouch

Hinata grunted in pain, her legs shifted a little… but she stood strong.

Clap Clap Clap

"Well done… you survive Snakey's playtime for 3 day in a row" said Monkey "you win"

=== Real World ===

Hinata opened her eyes and smirked

"hehehe" laughed Hinata

=== Next Day ===

It was storming… lightning lit the sky and the surrounding area… Hinata found Tsuruko, she was part way up a cliff, she was staring down at Hinata in the forest below her.

"What is it that you want… must be something if you've tracked me here" said Tsuruko, then laughed bitterly "wait… you ain't here… to exact revenge for Motoko are you?"

Hinata pulled out her sword and ran her hand over the blade.

"ROAR… ZABIMARU" said Hinata, then pointed the sword at Tsuruko "if I win… you must reclaim Motoko as part of your clan"

Tsuruko's eye glowed evilly, she gripped her blade and went Fragmento without the need of an incantation.

"**And if I win… your dead body will lay at my feet**" said Tsuruko

_*Intro to New Divide starts playing*_

Hinata flashed towards Tsuruko, who just stood her ground and blocked the move with ease… she just snicker.

"**that's not gonna work**" said Tsuruko

_'I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me'_

Lighting flashed and lit up the area, Tsuruko vanished during the flashes… she was a hell of a lot fast then Hinata had thought, she was barely able to follow her

_ 'I remembered each flash, as time began to blur'_

Hinata jumped each time the lightning flashed… it was messing with her senses, every time she got a lock on Tsuruko… she vanished with the flash of the lightning… Hinata is out classed.

'_Like a startling sigh that fate had finally found me'_

"**Looks like you lose**" said Tsuruko behind Hinata, she rammed her blade into Hinata back and thought her chest. "**Your death is well deserves… you shouldn't have gotten involve with the Aoyama clan**"

_'And your voice was all I heard, That I get what I deserve'_

Tsuruko pulled out her sword and kicked Hinata in the back and watched her fall, she sheathed her blade and laughed.

"Pitiful… your so we-weak" said Tsuruko, feeling Hinata power raise

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata, her sword become a giant snake skeleton "**Hihijoō Zabimari**"

_'So give me reason, to prove me wrong'_

Hinata swung her new sword and it rushed Tsuruko, its mouth opened and attempted to bite her. Tsuruko held up her sword and got it stuck between the teeth and attempted to stop it… but it pushed her back.

"I will make you change your mind… I swear on my Nindo" said Hinata

'_To wash this memory clean'_

"That will never happen little girl" said Tsuruko "**Break the gates of hell… Diablo**"

'_Let the thoughts cross, the distance in your eyes'_

"**Hikotsu Taihō**" yelled Hinata, her Zanpakutō fire a large red beam from its mouth.

_'Give me reason, to fill this hole, Connect this space between'_

Tsuruko flashed away from the blast just in time, the blast hit the cliff and blew it up. Tsuruko held up her blade and her grinned darkened.

"**BANKAI… LET LOOSE THE FURY OF HELL… DIABLO**" yelled Tsuruko, black leathery demon wings ripping from her back.

_'Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies' _

Hinata pulled out Shiroi Ōkami in seal state, she gonna need the extra help… she started dangers at Tsuruko…Tsuruko charged at Hinata and the two clashed blade, the energy exploded outward and scared away all the nearby wild live.

'_Across this new divide'_

Tsuruko pushed off of her and ran at Hinata, she ducked out of the way of Zabimaru, she went for a kill shot, but was deflected by Shiroi Ōkami. Tsuruko growled and jumped back into the forest for cover.

'_There was nothing inside, but memories left abandoned'_

Hinata's cheeks puffed out and she spewed fire everywhere, setting the abandoned forest ablaze, dispit it was raining, the tree crashed to the ground, throwing the ashes up into the air

_'There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow'_

Tsuruko burst from the burning forest and went into a sword clashing frenzy with Hinata, Hinata was able to keep up with Tsuruko's speed and graze, using Zabimaru's long body to wrap around her and give her 360 cover, minus a few holes. The ground shook as the two clashed harder and harder… the ground they were on started to crumble.

_ 'And the ground caved in, between where we were standing'_

Hinata and Tsuruko feel into a cave and resumed their fight. Tsuruko was obviously getting pissed that Hinata was lasting these long, she was growling and huffing.

"**I AM SO GOING TO ENJOY THE FEEL OF YOUR THROAT COLLAPSING IN MY HANDS**" screamed Tsuruko

_'And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve'_

Hinata just snicker, with Tsuruko getting mad she will mess up, that might play into Hinata's favor. She took to slow and heavy steps backwards and swung Zabimaru, Tsuruko getting stuck in the mouth again… then pinned agent the cave wall.

"Let Motoko be a warrior again" yelled Hinata

"**Never… she's a failure at swordsmen ship, and as an Aoyama**" said Tsuruko

"Is these all because she lied? She was scared shitless of you... you're as much at fault as she is" said Hinata

_'So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean'_

"**that maybe… but she is still a failure, she can't even fight her own battles**" said Tsuruko "**she's to scare to raise a sword to me after I forbid to even touch a sword, she is worthless**"

_"_**GETSUGA TENSHO**_" _yelled Motoko voice

The attack slammed into Tsuruko's exposed body, making her howl in pain. Motoko in full Fragmento form landed in front of Hinata and readied herself. She looked back at Hinata and smiled.

"Thank you… thank you for fighting for me" said Motoko, then looked back at her sister.

The anger in Tsuruko's eyes were clear, she was enrage with Motoko.

_ 'Let the thoughts cross, the distance in your eyes, across this new divide'_

"**Why you little bitch… how dare you… how dare you wield a blade again**" said Tsuruko "**I gave you an order to never wield a sword again**"

Motoko smiled and scoffed.

"That you did… that was then I was a part of the clan… but now I ain't" said Motoko "you told me after you disowned me, that I wouldn't be able to wield a blade again… was a lie"

_'In every loss in every lie'_

"It wasn't until Hinata reminded me that I was no longer a part of the clan, did I relies I could wield again" said Motoko "I denied myself my sword, my Zanpakutō for a week, following the order of the clan head, then was wasn't a part of a clan"

_'In every truth that you denied'_

Motoko pointed her sword at her sister, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's sad that things can't be like they use to… you use to love me, care for me, protect me" said Motoko "I regret that I was never able to live up to your expectations"

Motoko turned and started to walked away, she walked past Hinata

_ 'And each regret and each goodbye, Was a mistake too great to hide'_

Tsuruko growled, her eyes flashed demonical, with one quick moment she destroyed the Zabimaru's jaw… making it revert to normal, she charged Motoko with blinding speed, she was gonna put an end to these.

Hinata was impaled on Tsuruko's blade… she had jumped in the away at the last second, Motoko was horrified. Tsuruko placed her hand on Hinata head and closed her eyes… then pushed her of her blade.

"**If she didn't interfere… she'd still be alive**" said Tsuruko

_'And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve'_

=== Mind scape ===

Atanih was chewing on the chakra doubles flesh and swallowed it, cackling as her power grow yet again

=== Real World ===

"HINATA" scream Motoko

Black chakra washed over Hinata, she rose to her fight, and her hollow armor formed again, this time with four tails.

"**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" roared Atanih

Tsuruko's eyes calmed down, they no longer held there demonic look.

"I see… that explains your power" said Tsuruko "whomever your soul reaper parent is did the ultimate taboo… she mated with a human, and created a monster that will end all life… or… did they create the world's greatest protector"

Atanih's hollowfied eyes narrowed and she bellowed other howl, she flashed towards Tsuruko and attempted to strike her, only for Motoko to block the strike.

"M-Motoko" said Tsuruko in shook

"I can't let a hollow kill my sister, it would shame the clan" said Motoko

Atanih jumped back, growling at Motoko as if betrayed, Motoko felt her sister hand on her shoulder… Motoko looked up to see her smiling. Tsuruko held out her sword, as did Motoko.

"Maybe I was too quick to judge you because of a little lie" said Tsuruko "I guess I didn't realize the fear you held for me"

_'So give me reason, to prove me wrong'_

The two rose there blades in the air, both started to glow brightly

"It's ok… I forgive you" said Motoko

_ 'To wash this memory clean, Let the thoughts cross'_

Atanih charged at them, making them jump backward and swing their swords down.

"**SISTER SISTER GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled the two

The duel wave crashed into Atanih, stunning her.

"**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" howled Atanih

_ 'The distance in your eyes, give me reason'_

Tsuruko flashed over to the other side of Atanih and clapped her hands together as did Motoko, both started to chant and prey, a blue aura started to washed over Atanih and made her howl in pain.

_ 'To fill this hole, Connect this space between'_

Atanih fell to her knees and howled as she started to lose control

_ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

"**Aoyama Clan Secret Technique: Hollow Exorcisms**" yelled the two

A dome complete cover Atanih, and broke her hold on Hinata… but was unable to banish her from Hinata's soul.

_ Across this new divide_

The light died down, reviling that the armor was still on Hinata, she dropped to her knees.

_ Across this new divide_

She fell forward and smashed her face on the ground, shattering the armor

_ Across this new divide_

=== Time Skip ===

Hinata was passed out near the fire, she snored softly as she sleep… Motoko was sitting beside her, playing with her hair, staring lovingly at Hinata. Tsuruko was sharping her blade with a whetstone, humming to herself, Motoko looked up at her sister.

"I wish to know how to have sex" said Motoko

Tsuruko slide the whetstone a crossed her blade and looked up at Motoko. She studied her eyes, they were full of love and lust towards Hinata. Tsuruko set her sword to the side and pulled down her hakama and her panties, letting her dick flop out, she gently grabbed it and stroked it till it was hard and stood 9 inches.

"I'll teach you how to use your body to pleasure your lover" said Tsuruko "Sex 101: Blowjob… suck on my dick"

Motoko crawled over to her sister, she gently breathed, she pushed mouth agents it and slowly took in 4 inches, getting a soft moan from her sister. Motoko closed her eyes and sucked on her sister dick as soft as she could, Tsuruko obviously loved it.

"Hmmm, that's a good girl" moaned Tsuruko "when you suck Hinata you'll have to discover how she like to be sucked, each futa is different after all"

Motoko looked up at her sister, she gently nodded her head. She back to sucking softly, she closed her eyes again and just sucked. Tsuruko reached down and justly stroked her sister hair, gently caressing her cheek.

"Play with my balls a little, that always feels good" said Tsuruko

Motoko moved her hand to her sister ball and fondled them gently, making sure not to pinch them. Tsuruko placed her hand on Motoko head and gently pushed down, making her take other 3 inches

"Take it a little deeper" said Tsuruko "the more you can suck the better"

Motoko paused for a moment, getting use to the new amount, then she started to suck again, her own cock started to pitch a tent in her hakama, but she ignored it for now. Motoko not needing to be taught, started to use her tongue and play with Tsuruko's dick, Tsuruko threw her head back and moaned hotly… her cock shot a load of semen into Motoko's mouth and down her throat, Motoko pulled off and swallowed the remaining sperm, just as Tsuruko shot other load on her face, Motoko trembled in pleasure and came in her hakama.

"You did very good" said Tsuruko "Sex 201: Vaginal… crawl up on my lap, and let me stick it in"

Motoko nodded her head, she crawled up on her sister lap, she placed her hands on her shoulders. Tsuruko reach down and pulled off Motoko hakama and cum soaked panties, she moved Motoko's cum covered balls out of the way, then pushed her dick up Motoko's small tight slit. Motoko moaned as her sister big hard dick broke her hymen, small amount of blood trickled down her thighs, Tsuruko moaned at the tightness of her sister. The two sister panted hard, then kissed each other on the lips, there tongues dance and brushed each other's. Tsuruko was proud of her sister for knowing the basics in making out, she placed her hands on Motoko's soft young ass and gave it a nice squeeze, getting a moan from her. Tsuruko started to trust in and out of Motoko's tight virgin cunt, getting her to moan as her dick flopped up and down, smacking hers and Tsuruko's well-toned bellies.

"Hmmm, you're so tight… and your pussy is so warm and wet" said Tsuruko, licking the cum from Motoko's face, then kissing her.

Tsuruko and Motoko held each other close as they made out again, Tsuruko fucked her sister cunt hard making sure she'd get used to it. Her dick went in and out of the tight slit with ease now, Motoko bit her lip as she felt Tsuruko cock harder and harder.

"Uh… uhhhhh" moaned Motoko

"shhhh… just a little longer" said Tsuruko, with one final thrust she expelled her seed into Motoko's womb.

Motoko moaned hotly as sprayed cum all over her sister's waist as Tsuruko's seed flooded her womb, and spilled out of her pussy and all over Tsuruko's thighs. There was no need to fear of Motoko getting pregnant, Aoyama's are unable to impregnate each other. If two Aoyama's fell in love with each other, they just have to find a segregate to birth for them.

"Sex 301: Anal… now I'm gonna fuck your ass" said Tsuruko, pulling out of her sister slit, letting the sperm drip out.

Motoko lifted herself up and she turned around on Tsuruko, now facing the same way. Motoko ease herself down and felt Tsuruko's cock push up into her ass, she moan as Tsuruko pushed it all the way in, and started to buck her hips up and down, sliding and slamming in and out of Motoko's tight ass.

"ahhhhh" moaned Motoko, her cock full on hard.

Tsuruko reach up and started to stroke her sister cock as she pounded her ass good and hard. Motoko cocked her head back and looked at Tsuruko, the two kissed again, Tsuruko used her free hand to open up Motoko's training GI… then she ripped off the gauze Motoko used to tie her breast down.

"Don't tie them up… let them breathe" said Tsuruko "you want to have so 'fun bags' as some as the girls call them to please your lover"

Motoko nodded her head as Tsuruko played with her breast, letting her hands massage them one at a time, while the other hand stroke her sister's cock. Motoko's moan grew loader and loader, Tsuruko smile and licked her lips, then she bite into Motoko's shoulder, hard… it's a Fragmento thing, basically stating… 'I am still your alpha… but I give you to other.' Motoko moaned at the quadruple pleasure intake she was getting. Her ass felt good, her dick felt good, her breast felt good, and her shoulder felt good… it was too much for her to handle, her cock erupted and sprayed cum upwards, only to fall back down on her thighs. Motoko bite her lips and closed her eyes as Tsuruko continued to fuck her, Tsuruko let go off her sister dick and moved down to her ball, gently rubbing them much like the rubbing she got before, Motoko moaned and drooled and ended up cumming again.

"My, you are a virgin, you've cam 4 times… your dick must be tired" said Tsuruko, letting go of Motoko balls as her dick fell limp.

Tsuruko moved her hands down to Motoko's thighs and held them, she trusted her dick in and out of Motoko ass faster, she was reaching her limit, she gave one final thrust and buried her cock as deep as it would go… and filled her sister ass with cum.

Motoko moaned hotly as her sister filled her ass, her moan was load and long… she started to fall forward, but was caught by Tsuruko. Tsuruko pulled out of her and picked her up… she carried her over to her sleeping bag and tucked her in. Tsuruko smiled at her sister as the sun started to raise, she flashed away the moment the sun light hit her.

**NEXT TIME.**

**Hinata vs Slender man**

**To insure the absolute best for the upcoming chapter, I'm gonna spend a mouth on it, this chapter will be the first 'dark-ish' chapter (possibly 2 more in the future). The chapter will come out on Halloween.**


	63. Hinata VS Slender Man

=== 3 weeks after Tsuruko, Night Time. 9:55 PM ===

"Boo" yelled Fū in her cute horn beetle costume with 6 wings and a long whippy tail, wagging her butt around, shaking her long snaky tail. "Fū can't wait to get candy"

Tonight was a night called Halloween, apparently it's a night where kids… and the adults (mostly to humor the kids) dress up in costumes be them cute or scary, and go door to door, yelling Trick or Treat… and get candy.

Hinata was humoring her kids by wearing a red hood with a cape, Hinata just grinned as she made the character she was dress as look like a bad ass.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" sang Hinata "well certainly not I"

Hinata ears perked when she heard Angel step out of her room, see turned around to see Angel in a… Angle outfit

"Oh clever" said Hinata rolling her eyes with a small

"About as clever as giving Fū a beetle" said Angel

"Hey… that was well thought out" said Hinata

Angel rolled her eyes at her mom… the three walked into the living room to see the other where all in costume, passably going to some parties.

Kitsune was fox, so original I know.

Mutsumi was wearing a leather jacket with nearly exposed cleavage and a cigarette dangling from her lips as if she was a biker chick with tattoo's… wait… wait… no that her walking around the city cloths… damn she hot.

Naru was going as a mix-martial artist.

Keitaro was Naru's punching bag

Kaolla was dresses in some mech armor as if she was gearing for the 2nd impact

Shinobu was going as a Yuki-Onna

Lilith was dress as a vampire

Haruka was dress up in a sexy devil costume.

Motoko was the best out of them all, she was dress as Moka Mcdowell, she was wearing red eye contacts, and use a washable hair paint to dye her hair pale violet, she wore a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms, using the same red and white paper charms to tie her hair up.

Mashiro… was gone… in fact she's been gone for a while now.

Anyway, something was off, they were all watching the new with sadness.

"Did someone die?" asked Hinata

"Yes… they found a dead body… again" said Haruka, lighting a cigarette "it's the body of the man that went missing about a year ago"

Hinata walked up to the TV and listened to the story carefully… it went on for 15, maybe 20 minutes… what she learn was. This happened every year, the body was found near this forest like all the other bodies and that victims friends/family claim that the victim went into the forest… looking for the monster, who has been haunting the woods for many years. The news cast ended with a warning to be careful at night, to travel in groups and to have fun.

"So… a monster or something lives in the wood and kills every Halloween?" said Hinata

"That's it in a nut shell" said Haruka

"I see… I'm gonna go kill it" said Hinata

"Are you nuts… you're gonna get killed" said Naru

"I'm not a drunk civilian with a baseball bat, I'm a highly trained Ninja with 3 Zanpakutō, 2 of them can go Bankai. I've fought thugs, soul reapers, a Jinchuuriki gone mad and a rogue ninja… I think I can handle whatever that thing is" said Hinata with a grin

Hinata made a shadow clone and order it to take the kids trick or treating, then she took off to the woods.

=== Death Woods ===

Hinata read the forest sigh and laughed dryly, that was so an inappropriate, I mean yeah people die in there… but still.

Hinata walked into the forest and glanced around at all off the trees, she sniffed the air in hopes of finding whatever it was haunting this place. Hinata walked past an old silo, old water tanks… and some abandoned trucks.

=== 2 hours later ===

Hinata clone as long since popped after sending the kids to bed, she was pissed that some pricks tried to steal her kid's candy… but was proud that Angel use her Sonic Hand thing to scare them off.

There was no sign of any life anywhere… Hinata was about to quit and go home, then she found an old cabin. Hinata walked up to the door and attempted to open it… it was locked. Hinata quickly kicked the door knocking it off its hinges, her nose was hit with the horrid smell of rotting and decaying flesh, Hinata nearly puked. She held her nose and went into the cottage, the floor creaking as she walked, she looked over at the wall and saw what looked like a 7 year old stick drawing of a forest… and a man… under the drawing was a writing, writing the said 'Beware the Slender Man'

"What is this?" said Hinata, scratching her head. "Did one of the victims draw this… as a warning? Who is Slender Man"

"**That would be me**" said a voice in Hinata head "**Hinata Inuzuka**"

Hinata froze in fear as the pressure from… whatever it was hit her, she looked over to see a white no-faced creature in a black suit, it stood 7 feet tall, Hinata's vision started to blur and she felt ill.

"**Don't just stand there… Run Away**" said Slender with telepathy "**I wanna play**"

Hinata swallowed a lump, she couldn't move… why couldn't she move. The creature tilted it head… then sent images into Hinata head… bodies getting mutilated in the most horrid ways. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs and the images burned into her brain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hinata

Hinata smashed thought the window of the old cabin, she landed on the ground and quickly shot up, her eye fill with fear and she ran as fast as she could. She didn't dare turn back, she didn't dare look over her shoulder.

Slender Man watched as his new prey ran, it popped its neck and shoulder.

"**Entertain me**" said Slender Man, his voice still able to reach Hinata

Hinata ran thought the woods as fast as she could, she had to get out of here… she wanted to go home. Hinata slid to a halt and panted… no… she can't… she might lead this thing to the house.

"SHIT" scream Hinata

A thunderous boom hit Hinata's ears… pressure slammed down on her, her eyes watered again, she started to tremble as blood leaked from her ears and nose.

"**Found you**" said Slender Man

Hinata spun around and saw the creature inching towards her, she turned back around and started to run away… leaving the Slender Man creature behind. Hinata ran away as far as she could, she need to get away from the Slender Man.

=== Elsewhere ===

A large well appear in the middle of a clearing, a small grey hand reach out and grabbed the edge and pulled itself out.

"Ahhhhhhh" said the little grey skinned girl with a black hole in her throat, dress in rags, slowly standing up on the well, her long black hair feel over her face "Ahhhhhh"

A ripped appeared right next to the well and a man white robe with green tears running down his white face stepped out, he had a strange helmet on his head.

"Samara… you sure you wish to play here?" said the man in a dull voice

"Ahhhh Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhh" said Samara

"Yes… this is a lovely night to play ball… but why here" said the man "why not Las Noches"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Samara "Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhh"

"I am aware that it's always sunny in Las Noches, but still" said the man

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Samara, her big light grey-ish blue eyes water with tears

"Fine… return to Las Noches in a few hours" said the man, reentering the rip and going home

Samara hopped off the well as it disappeared, a red ball formed in her hand and she tossed it up and down. Then Hinata rushed past her, making the Samara turn her head.

"Ahhhhh" aid Samara.

Hinata spun on her heel and turned around to see the kid.

"Get out of here kid, there a thing here you don't wanna see" said Hinata

"**Come out come out**" said Slender Man, his location unknown

Hinata filched hard at the voice, she looked down to see Samara holding the ball up, wanting to paly

"Kid… don't you understand me… its dangerous here" said Hinata

A thunderous boom hit Hinata's ears… pressure slammed down on her, her eyes watered again, she started to tremble as blood leaked from her ears and nose yet again, Slender Man was behind the girl. Hinata eyes started to tear up in fear… she panicked and ran away, abandoning the girl and saving herself… not her proudest moment. Samara turned around and saw Slender Man, she then offer the ball to him.

"Ahhhhh" said Samara with a smile

Slender Man tilted his head, then pointed to the north.

"**Go home**" said Slender Man, his voice was softer, this time Hinata didn't hear it.

"Ahhh Ahhh" said Samara, tilting her head.

Slender Man placed his hand on her forehead, then teleported away, taking her out of the woods… quickly returning.

"**Hiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaa**" said Slender Man, hearing Hinata scream in fear at his voice

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was cover in sweat as she ran from the monster, how was she gonna fight this thing… she can't even get near it. Wait… its appear before her three times… and hasn't done anything yet… it just… stands there… dose it just capture it enemies and drag them back to its home, then kill them. If that's the case why is she running... she can take this thing on.

A thunderous boom hit Hinata's ears… pressure slammed down on her, her eyes watered again, she started to tremble as blood leaked from her ears and nose. Hinata spun around and glared blurrily at the creature, she whipped off her red hood and flashed her swords.

"hahaha… what now?" said Hinata "I've got three swords"

The beast tilted its head… then 10 tentacle burst from its back and whipped around

"**What now**?" mocked Slender Man "**I've got 10 tentacles**"

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" scream Hinata, turning pale and running away

"**What's wrong? I thought you were brave… your running away just like you did during your fight with Kenpachi"** said Slender Man

Hinata shook her head as Slender Man seemed to get the memory of the fight to play in her head, he laughed mockingly at her.

"**I think you just got lucky… your nothing but a coward**" said Slender Man

"SHUT UP" scream Hinata, holding her head

A thunderous boom hit Hinata's ears… pressure slammed down on her, her eyes watered again, she started to tremble… by sure will power she was able to stop the bleeding, but that didn't help the fact she felt sick to her stomach… as if she was poisoned. Hinata fell to her knee and vomited from the sickness… she looked forward and her eyes widened… she saw the dead body of Fū. Hinata's eyes water with her teas as the dead body quickly rotted, then faded away, reviling it was fake… but that didn't mean it didn't have an effect on Hinata… it anger her that this monster would threaten her kid.

"YOU BASTARD" scream Hinata, spinning around, finger sparking **"LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI STREAM**"

The jutsu shot from Hinata fingers… and went around Slender Man, as if he had an oval shaped bubble around him, shielding him from harm.

"**Lighting won't work on me**" said Slender Man

Hinata growled as Slender Man taunted her… she stood up and stepped towards him, she grabbed Zangetsu off her back and readied herself.

"Ok you son of a bitch… I'm not gonna run from you" said Hinata

Slender Man tilted his head… his tentacles shot out and wrapped around Zangetsu, Hinata channeled fire chakra into her blade and burned his tentacle, making him let go, Hinata swung the blade up.

"**FIRE STYLE:** **GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata, swinging her sword down, her mask form over her face

The wave ripped thought the ground towards Slender Man, who just stood his ground, he swung his arm out and knocked it away.

"**AH COME ON**" yelled Hinata, not noticing the mask

Hinata turned around and flashed away again, leaving Slender Man to chuckle at Hinata

"**I thought you said you weren't gonna run**" mocked Slender Man

"**SHUT UP**" screamed Hinata deep in the woods

Slender Man tilted his head and popped it, a bulges went thought his tentacles… then it shot out a wad of gunk on the ground, it started to bubble and pop, then it started to form a humanoid figure.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was hiding behind one of the old tankers, sweat dripping down her face… she held her face and filched.

'_What the hell?_' thought Hinata, ripping off her mask

Hinata needed to stay calm, this thing was insanely strong, she can't even begin to think how she can kill it. Hinata took a deep breath and peek around the tanker, the tip of a sword came within inches of her eye… Hinata quickly pulled away to dodge it, Hinata stared at the blade, the sword look familiar… the sword was long and badly damaged.

"Kenpachi?" said Hinata

The blade turned around and ripped thought the tanker and a few hair of Hinata, Hinata jumped back and growled.

"Dude… so not the time" said Hinata

Kenpachi readied his sword, then charged at Hinata. Hinata swung her sword and clashed blade with Kenpachi… she gritted her teeth and pushed Kenpachi away, she jumped back and balled up her fist.

"Damn it, what the fuck is wrong with you" said Hinata

Kenpachi looked over at Hinata… there was something off… why wasn't he laughing, why didn't he seem to be enjoying himself, where was Yachiru.

"Dude… are you ok?" said Hinata

Kenpachi looked over at Hinata, then charged again, Hinata had no choose.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata "**TENSA ZANGETSU**"

Hinata readied her Zanpakutō and blocked Kenpachi's attack, Hinata growled loudly at him… but he didn't react.

A thunderous boom hit Hinata's ears… pressure slammed down on her, her eyes watered again, she started to tremble, she looked back to see Slender Man slowly approaching. Hinata screamed in fear and pushed Kenpachi as hard as she could, throwing him backwards… then she ran.

Slender Man watched as Hinata ran, then looked back to see his creation impaled on a rusted metal spike, Slender Man left his creation to die, he flashed away towards Hinata… never seeing Samara running up, holding her ball, still wanting to play.

"Ahhhhh" said Samara, looking around then noticed black goo where the Kenpachi clone once was.

Samara walked up to it and poked it, getting some of the gunk on her finger… she slowly inched it to her mouth and tasted it… then her face beamed.

"AHHHHH" said Samara, as she started to eat the goo

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was hiding in an old bath house, her heart pounding in her chest… she knew that couldn't have been the real Kenpachi… but his power, it was the same… only reason she killed it fast was, she had Bankai and it didn't remove its eye patch. Hinata held her face again… then thing was so far out of her league, she didn't want to call on her summons, she afraid they'd really get hurt trying to help her fight that thing, she could try to summon her Zanpakuto spirits… no, that wouldn't do much good ether, if the sword can't help, the spirit wouldn't do much do much better.

Hinata quickly flashed away from her hiding spot, she didn't dare stay in the same place for too long… she flashed around the forest for a few moments, and then finally stopped.

'_That outta confuse him' _thought Hinata, turning around… and bumping into him.

"**Really now**?" said Slender Man

A thunderous boom hit Hinata's ears… pressure slammed down on her, she was kinda getting use to his presents, but she was still getting a little sick from being near him, she swung Tensa Zangetsu to the side and growled.

"I take it that Kenpachi fake was you're doing?" asked Hinata

"**I might have been… looks like I have to try harder if I want to kill you**" said Slender Man, his tentacle shot out other wad… it bubbled and forming into Byakuya

Byakuya readied his sword, as did Hinata. Byakuya turned it upside down and dropped it.

"AW FUCK" yelled Hinata

Hinata jumped back as black petals started to fly around in every diction, it was next to impossible to see, they rushed Hinata who had to deflect them like her fight with Byakuya… she noticed tentacles come at her and batted them away with her sword, then flashed backwards… sliding across the ground… then noticed Byakuya was missing.

Hinata felt the tip of his sword starting to rip thought the flesh of her back, the flashed behind him and aimed for his head, but was blocked by millions of black petals.

"DAMN IT ALL" screamed Hinata, raising her sword high, her mask formed again **"GEEEEEEEETSUGA TENSHOOOOOOOOOO**"

Byakuya shield himself with his Bankai and let the petals fly out, then sent them to Hinata. Hinata growled and flashed away and out of site, she needed to really think this through.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata, without her mask, growled and punched the wall in the old school house, putting a hole in the wall.

"Damn it" growled Hinata, quickly turning around to kick a chair, busting the rotten thing to pieces "how am I to beat that thing"

Hinata let out a sigh, she looked around the old building, it was falling apart… Hinata got an idea, she could use it as a trap. Hinata began to look around for thing to set the trap… she set up a trip wire to drop the rusty old deck on him, not all of them would hit the target, so she had paper bombs under the floor to set off when hit. Hinata was thrilled then she found a big ass propane tank, after tapping it a few time she determents that there's is about 200 gallons left in the 400 gallon tanker, she place a bunch of metal fragments on it to ripped him to shreds along with blowing him up. She also found some old oil lamps, plenty of oil for her trap.

Hinata was grinning, this would most defiantly work. The floor started to creek, Hinata quickly made a shadow clone and was about to leave the building.

"AHHHH" said Samara poking her head in.

"What the hell? Get out of here kid" yelled Hinata "it's not safe here"

Hinata jumped over the trip wire and grabbed Samara, quickly flashing into town… just as Slender Man and the Byakuya clone came in, Hinata's clone smiled as the Byakuya clone tripped the wire.

"**What are you smiling at?"** asked Slender

Hinata grinned tackled Slender Man, wrapping her arms on him.

"BOOM" said Hinata Clone

The desk and metal shards fell to the floor, destroying the two clones and imbedding in the floor, the floor exploded underneath him, making the old build collapses and fall on top of him, the explosion lit the forest on fire and it spread quickly. Hinata arrive just in time to see the propane tank go off, letting out a thunderous explosion, Hinata just grinned and flicked her nose with her thumb.

"HA, I'd like to see you survived that" mocked Hinata

Hinata started to snicker, she turned around and bumped into someone… she's slowly looked to see… Slender Man, complete unharmed.

"n-no… t-that's impossible" said Hinata, swallowing a lump

"**you're a clever little girl… you almost had me… thankfully your clone was destroy before the explosion**" said Slender Man "**so long as a creature from this dimension is touching me, I am unable to escape thru the dimensional riffed**"

Hinata swallow a lump again, Slender Man lend down.

"**BOO**" said Slender Man

"AHHHHH" scream Hinata, running away

Slender Man popped his shoulders again, and started to laugh.

"**Run little girl… ran as much as you want, I've still got 5 hours before daylight… think you can survive that long**" laughed Slender Man, flashing away

A large well appear in the area, Samara jumped out of it and looked around.

"AHHH?" said Samara "AHHH?"

Samara walked up to the burning remains of the school… and saw the black goopy remains of the Byakuya clone, Samara smiled and started to eat the black goo.

"AHHH AHHH AHH AHHHHHHH AH" said Samara

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was running for her life in the burning forest, she glanced back to see Slender Man using his tentacle as legs to chase Hinata, he look like a giant spider. He laughed evilly as he chased her, sending gruesome images in her head to torment her.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata flashed behind Slender Man, then to his left, then his right. Hinata was using the same trick she use on Byakuya when they fought. Slender Man looked around as dozens of Hinata appear in front of him… then they vanished.

Slender Man looked around, trying to find her chakra… but it was so heavily around him, he couldn't.

"**Cleaver girl… but you've only bought yourself a few minutes at best**" said Slender Man "**do use them wisely"**

Slender Man tentacles started to bulge again, he spat out his 3rd creation. The creation stood before him, he looked up at him with his glowing red eyes, two black wing ripped out of his back and his skin darkened.

"**Go… use all your power to kill her**" said Slender to his newest clone

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was hiding up and an old water tower, panting heavily… and wondering why is there so many things in the forest to hide in. she heard a twig snap, she looked down at the location… and saw Samara… again. Hinata let out a sigh and jumped down, she placed her hand on Samara's should.

"AHHH?" said Samara, holding up her red rubber ball

Hinata flashed her back into town… again, and returned. She sighed and shook her head… then ducked letting a large ball of fire fly over her head. Hinata looked over at the attacker… her eyes widened and she gasped.

"S-Sasuke?" said Hinata

The Sasuke clone held out his hand, lighting course over it… he pointed his hand out, and lightning hit the water tower. Hinata gripped Tensa Zangetsu, then felt her power wash over her.

'_Fuck… why does this keep happening'_ thought Hinata

Her mask formed over her face, she swung her sword.

"**GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETSUUUUUUUGA TEEEEEEEEEENSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" yelled Hinata

The wave lashed out and ripped thought the burning forest, Hinata quickly ripped off her mask and started to pant. Hinata gasped then she saw the Sasuke clone walk out of the flames unharmed. It smirked at her, his hand charged up with lightning again and charged Hinata, Hinata barley dodge the strike… Hinata growled, she spun around and kick hit between the legs, she kicked the clone so hard… hits ball burst thought its skull.

"**OOOOOOOOOH**" scream Hinata, holding her crouch "**that had to hurt**"

Hinata watched as the clone stumbled backwards and explode into goo

"**You keep sending these clones at me… but there weak, there nothing compare to the real things**" mocked Hinata

Hinata didn't get a response, it was quiet.

"AHHHHHH" yelled Samara, running up to the goo and eating it.

"**Gross**" said Hinata

=== Slender Man ===

Slender Man felt when his 3rd clone was destroyed, he rubbed his chin… then he snapped his fingers. His tentacle started to bulge again and it spat out a great be wad of goo. He watched as it started to form, his lower face started to rip open and formed an evil smile.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata took Samara back to town… again, as well as pulling off her mask again. Hinata took a deep breath and popped her neck, she readied herself… she was gonna stay and fight, or die trying. Hinata heard movement, she looked over to see what it was… it was coming towards her. It stepped out into the clearing… and Hinata's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" said Hinata

Slender Man flashed beside it and started to laugh.

"**By searching thought your memory I was able to create the clones, each one was defeated… because each lacked what the other had… that is why I gave my newest creation Kenpachi's strength and ruthlessness, Byakuya's speed and intelligent, and Sasuke's cunning and pure hatred towards you, I give you… Saskuyachi**" said Slender Man, flashing to the top of the water tower "**there is no way you'll beat my creating in one strike this time… enjoy**"

The figure stepped into the light, it had Kenpachi's figure, Sasuke's Sharingan, and his curse modes skin and wings, and byakuya's face, hair and shihakusho. It pulled out its sword and smiled.

"**How long do you plan to look over there**" said Saskuyachi, from behind Hinata

Hinata spun around and barley dodged a strike from his long rusty sword, it started to glow and burst into black petals.

"FUCK" screamed Hinata, dodging the blades.

They reformed into a sword, Hinata growled, as she charged at Saskuyachi, she swung her blade at him and connected with his, Saskuyachi, using the strength of Kenpachi easily pushed her to the side. But Hinata try again and again to strike him, Saskuyachi barely had to try and stop her strikes, with one swing of Saskuyachi word, he pushed Hinata backward, then aimed for the head. Hinata held up Tensa Zangetsu to block, and the ground crater under her. That didn't slow Hinata down, she charged at him again and again, Saskuyachi pushing her back with one strike each time, there swords clashed again, both pushing into the strike, trying to get around each other's blades. Saskuyachi pushed Hinata back again and grinned, Hinata ran toward him and went to strike, with Saskuyachi dropped is guard, his cheek puffed up.

"**FIRE BALL JUTSU**" yelled Saskuyachi

Hinata jumped back, her mask formed over her face again, she let loose a scream and snuffed it out. Hinata charged again, her body started to twist.

"**TUNNELING FANG**" yelled Hinata

Saskuyachi dodge the move and pulled back his leg, kicking her in between the legs… Hinata eye widen and her mouth flew open in pain, a blob of blood flew out. Hinata hit the ground hard, she struggled to get up, she vomited from the pain… Saskuyachi stomped on her head, forcing her down into the blood and vomit, Saskuyachi started to laugh. Slender Man approached Hinata, making Saskuyachi back away, his tentacles wrapped around her neck and started to choke her… he lifted her into the air and started to read her mind. The level of murderous intent coming off this monster would make a serial kill look like a school bully.

"**You know so many fun people, after I kill you, I'll go killing all of them**" said Slender Man

Hinata was now being feed images of her loved one, being gutted, cut to pieces, smashed, and beheaded. Hinata closer her eyes as tear flowed from them, her black reishi unleash its self and wrapped around her, her eyes snapped open and hollowfied.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YO-**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **growled Hinata

Slender Man dropped Hinata as her armor formed over her body, and a 5th time shot out, Hinata growled and narrowed her eyes.

"**GRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAHHH**" howled Hinata her 5 tails wiping around

"**So a human and Shinigami mated, fools… did they not learn their lesson after the 1rst impact."** Said Slender Man, he tilted his head up as if remembering "**such destruction, such devastation… such… elation**"

Slender Man looked back at Hinata, she was still down on all fours, growling and snarling at him as if she was a wolf, a wolf looking up to its much large prey. Slender Man grabbed his head and twisted it roughly, getting two sickening cracks, then he resumed staring at her.

"**It's a shame I have to kill such an evil creature**" said Slender Man, he looked over at his creation **"finish her"**

Saskuyachi nodded his head and stepped forward, he rose his sword into the air, and brought it down… connecting with her neck. The blade shattered, Hinata's eyes flicked over to Saskuyachi and narrowed. Hinata opened her mouth and a ball of black chakra formed, in grew to an impressive size, Hinata quickly turned to Saskuyachi… and fired her cero at him… the blast hit him with blinding speeds and sent him sailing into the burning forest, obliterating everything in its path.

=== Saskuyachi ===

Saskuyachi slammed into a tree, knocking it over, creating a small trench in the ground as he slid. When he came to a stop he jumped up to his feet and dusted himself off. He took a few steps then felt a presents… he looked down to see Samara… a hungry look in her eyes. Saskuyachi took a step back, and Samara took a step forward.

"AHHHHH" said Samara, pulling out a fork and knife.

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME**" cried Saskuyachi

Samara flashed in front of him and stabbed him with her fork and knife, then bites him as hard as she could, ripping out a chunk of his flesh.

"AHHHHH" said Samara, biting him again and again, eating more and more of him

=== Slender Man ===

"**I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU**" yelled Slender Man, his whole body started to bulge with muscles, making him huge and intimidating.

Hinata just tilted her head and growled again, Slender Man used his tentacles and grabbed the zipping Hinata, he then slammed her into the ground, shattering her armor. He threw her to the side and into a tree with tremendous power. Hinata tried to stand but collapsed, only to try again and barely managed to stand on her feet.

"s-shit" said Hinata, taking a step back… only to collapse again. '_I'm out of Chakra that transformation screwed me over_'

Slender Man grabbed Hinata by her foot, and slammed her into the ground numerous times, he swung her to the side and knocked over a tree. Slender Man tossed her into the air, and flashed above her, kicking her in the face, sending her back to earth, before she hit the ground Slender Man flashed beside her and kicked her in the ribs sending her flying across the forest floor. Slender Man flashed beside her and hit her in the gut, slamming her to the ground, only to bounce and get hit again. He grabbed her by the leg and twisted around, throwing her into the water tower, she slammed into the metal tank and let out a bloody gargled cry of pain. She fell off the tower and crashed into the ground, she was beaten and broken… she looked up to see Slender Man walking over… he stopped just in front of her… his tentacles wiping around.

"**Any last words**?" said Slender Man

Hinata slowly rose her hand… and flipped Slender Man off.

"Go to hell" said Hinata

"**No thanks, it's much too cold for me**" said Slender Man, raising 9 tentacles into the air. "**Farewell, Hinata Inuzuka**"

His tentacles all sharpened to a fine point, they all went to pierce Hinata flesh, they stopped within inches of her face… She looked up to see Slender Man stalling. He slowly looked back to see Samara… with one of his tentacles in her mouth.

Samara started to suck in more, making Slender Man slide across the ground.

"**No, no no no NOOOOOO**" said Slender

Slender tried to teleport away, but couldn't… he was being anchored down by the girl. Samara sucked more, getting a 1/3 of the tentacle in her mouth and into her stomach. Slender Man tried to pull away, but Samara held the tentacle and resumed her consumption of him. Slender Man used his spar tentacles to wrap around a trees, to trying to use them as a anchor to stop… it didn't help, the tree's snapped from the stress and he fell to the ground, he retracted all of his tentacles to increase the length of the other… not that it help, Samara just sucked harder and pulled him in.

"**Wait… wait, it can't end like this**" cried Slender Man, his fingers creating small trenches in the ground. "**I Slender Man, the most power Arrancar in the 4****th**** diminution… beaten by a little girl**"

Samara gave one good suck, and all but his head was sucked deeply into her mouth.

"**This isn't happening, this isn't happening**" said Slender Man

Samara placed her small hand on his head, and pushed him in… then swallowed.

"ewwwwwwwwww, she swallowed it" said Hinata

"Of course she did, little girls always swallow" said a man in a red with yellow flowers "giggity giggity goooooooooooo"

"Who else but Quagmire" said Hinata, smiling at the camera

'_He's Quagmire, Quagmire, apparently he can interdimensionally jump, He's Quagmire, Quagmire'_

"Giggity giggity giggity giggity, let's have sex!" said Quagmire

"Get the fuck away from me" said Hinata, pushing herself to her feet and flashing home.

=== Las Noches ===

Samara skipped down the hallway of her home, smiling as she past a bunch of people wearing white robes, most of them had hole in there chest, much like the one in her neck, they also had weird white growths on their face. Samara turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Ahhhhhh" said Samara

"Sorry kid" said a man with blue hair and a strange growth on his jaw, then noticed Samara still smiling "I take it ya had fun in the human realm, did ya kill any humans?"

Samara shook her head, making the man scratch his head.

"if ya didn't kill and eat a human, why are ya so fucking happy" said the man

"Grimmjow, what have I told you about swearing in front of Samara?" said the man who was with Samara when she enter the human realm

"Sorry Ulquiorra, was just wondering why she's so fuc… er so freaking happy" said Grimmjow.

Samara tilted her head and smiled again… then black tentacles shot out of her mouth, making Grimmjow shirk like a girl and jumped backwards, a white head pop out of her mouth, Slender Man was still alive.

"**ya gotta help me, please help me**" begged Slender Man

Samara sucked him back in and swallowed again, Grimmjow calmed down and stared at Samara, the Ulquiorra, then back to Samara.

"uh… kid, ya really need to chew your food" said Grimmjow, then started to laugh "you're gonna be holding onto the toilet bowl tonight"

Ulquiorra quickly shot his fist out and cracked Grimmjow in the jaw, slamming him into the wall.

"Prick" said Grimmjow

Ulquiorra took Samara's hand and walked away, Grimmjow popped out of the wall, and popped his shoulders.

"Hinata's Bitch… odd tattoo you got" said a creepy voice.

"Piss off Gin, it's a scar from my past life" growled Grimmjow "I don't know who this Hinata Bitch is, but when I see her, I gonna rip her fucking head off"

"Sure you will, maybe you can stun her with your shirk" mocked Gin

Grimmjow pulled out his sword and pushed it to Gin throat.

"You wanna die?" growled Grimmjow

"Now now, calm down" said Gin holding up his hand "there no shame in getting scare by Slender Man"

"You knew who she ate?" said Grimmjow "was he a friend?"

"Friend… No… the stupide monster scared the shit out of me when I play his games… I'm glad his dead" said Gin

"Games?" said Grimmjow, he twiddle his fingers

"Yes… would you like to play?" asked Gin

"Got nothing better to do" said Grimmjow

=== Aizen ===

Aizen was taking a break from the scroll, he's still nowhere closer to opening it. Aizen sat back and turned on the TV, he was nice and relaxed as he flipped thought the channels, stopping on a horror movie, The Ring.

Aizen watched the film, not once freaking out… he knew it was just a human movie, he knew it was fake. It was getting to the end of the film, the little girl in the well was walking towards the TV in the movie, she pushed her hands agents the TV… then.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Samara, popping out of Aizen's TV.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Aizen in fear, jumping up and falling over his chair. "Damn it Samara"

Samara crawled out of the TV and laughed at Aizen, she cover her mouth and giggled. Aizen just growled and mutter something about Samara being a failed experiment and that he wishes she didn't have immortality.

=== Authors Realm ===

Moka lend back in her chair and popped her neck, smiling at her work.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Moka looked over at her door, she got up and walked over.

"Coming" said Moka

When Moka got to the door she opened it to see a pissed off Texan glaring at her.

"Can I help you Hank?" said Moka

"I'm gonna kick your ass, I tell you what" said Hank

"The fuck did I do to you?" said Moka

"You killed sweet lady propane" said Hank

"Mr. Hill… get off my property" said Moka, slamming the door

**AN: I'd like to thank those who help me with this chapter, here is the list**

**AVP5 (fanfiction)**

**Ranmacat (Fanfiction)**

**AN 2: I've been getting questions about how Hinata sounds. Hinata voice is soft with brashness to it**


	64. Welcome to Hell

**AN: seeing how movies pull stunts like this I will to, you're about to see scene's from Hinata vs Slender Man not seen in the last chapter**

=== Location Unknown ===

1 hooded figures sat before a fiery pile of skulls, watching the images displayed before them.

=== Images ===

Hinata narrowed her hollowfied eyes at Slender Man, she charged up other cero and fired. Slender Man flashed out of the way of the destructive blast and charged Hinata. The cero hit a mountain 50 miles away and exploded, destroying the mountain.

"**GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHH" **howled Hinata

Slender Man wrapped his tentacle around Hinata and attempted to choke her, Hinata just growled and grabbed his tentacle and gripped it with a bone crushing grip.

"**YOU BITCH**" yelled Slender Man

=== Location Unknown ===

"She's the one" said a hooded figure sitting on a thorn "she's the one to break MY chain"

=== Images ===

Slender Man tossed Hinata to the side as hard as she could, Hinata landed on all and attempted to fire other cero, Slender Man stood his ground and waited for the moment she fire. Hinata narrowed her eyes and flashed behind him, the cero dissipated and she bit his arm, then with a violent shaking of her head, ripped it off.

Slender Man howled in pain, and looked down at his wound, grant it he regenerated, but that's not the point, that fucking hurt.

"**I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU**" yelled Slender Man, his whole body started to bulge with muscles, making him huge and intimidating.

=== Location Unknown ===

The figure who was sitting watched till the last scene and pause it, Hinata was now kissing Angels forehead. He stood up and smiled.

"Let go see if she will 'help'" said the man, then laughed.

==== Hinata, November 1rst ===

Hinata walked down the stairs, still shaken from the events of last night, she enter the kitchen and pulled out some eggs and meat. Hinata started to cook her food, her ears twitch as she heard someone enter the kitchen, make that two.

"heh… so yours still alive, did you see the monster?" asked Haruka

"y-yes" said Hinata

Shinobu caught the stutter, it surprised her.

"What happen? You seem… shaken" said Shinobu

"That… thing, it had me on the run for hours… it was… it was in a league of its own in power" said Hinata "I'm lucky to be alive"

Shinobu swallowed a lump, was she unable to kill it.

"I guess next Halloween it will strike again?" asked Haruka

"No… its dead" said Hinata, stirring her food around.

"So you found a way to kill it last second" asked Shinobu

"No… a little orphan girl killed it… she ate it" said Hinata

"Say what now?" said Haruka and Shinobu

"A little orphan girl… ate it" said Hinata

"How?" asked Shinobu

"She grabbed its tentacle and bite it, then sucked him in" said Hinata

"How did you know the girl was an orphan?" asked Haruka

"I don't… but she looked very dirty, she was covered in filth and was wearing rags" said Hinata "I'd have taken her in… but she jumped down a well, then the well vanished"

Haruka and Shinobu looked at each other, they didn't say anything, they weren't sure if she imagined it… or if it happen, they looked back her as she placed her food on the plate. She walked past them, not saying anything… after she ate she needed to go relax

=== Hinata, P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar ===

Hinata's mind was still on the events of last night, that monster brought out her monster. Hinata held her head, she tried to block out Atanih's laugh, but couldn't.

"You ok" said Scanty, shaking her ass in front of Hinata

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine" said Hinata, reaching out and giving Scanty a smack on the ass

Scanty let out a soft moan and wiggled her ass.

"Spank my ass again" moaned Scanty.

Hinata smiled and spanked Scanty again, trying to push the bad thoughts of her Hollow back.

=== Hours Later ===

Hinata walked out of the club and popped her neck, she really needed that, it help. Hinata started to walk home, after 10 minutes of walking, Hinata turned around and looked up towards a building.

"Trying to sneak up on an Inuzuka, reeking of blood" said Hinata, with a mock laugh. "Show yourself"

Two figures landed in front of Hinata, both had long black cloaks, white gloves, and a black and white mask hiding their face.

"Hinata Inuzuka, you are to come with us" said the fat cloaked man.

"Why should I?" said Hinata

"Because you are the one" said the man with six arms

"Whatever 'one' I am… I ain't helping, your scent is evil" said Hinata

"Funny… I don't remember us asking" said the six armed one

Both men charged at Hinata, Hinata jumped back and pulled Zangetsu off her back and readied herself. The fat one was the first to react, he pulled his fist back and went to punch Hinata. Hinata swung Zangetsu at him, and was surprised then he caught it, Hinata's eyes widened then he lifted her up and threw her to the side. Hinata flipped in the air and landed on her feet, before she could regain her balance she was shot with some sticky gunk from the six armed one pinning her to the wall.

"What the fuck is this shit" growled Hinata

The six armed man wiped his mask and chuckled, he slowly walked up to Hinata and slammed his fist into her gut. Hinata head fell limp, the man grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head up, to see Hinata grinning.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata "**Tensa Zangetsu**"

The outward burst of chakra broke the web, making the six armed man panic, Hinata rose her sword high into the air.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata swung her sword at the six armed man, unleashing the blast of energy… the fat man jumped into the way and took the hit, absorbing the energy. Hinata growled in frustration, she need to the think how to injure them.

"**MASHRIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK**" yelled a voice

Mashiro flew out of nowhere and slammed her foot into the fat ones gut, sending him flying backwards, then quickly back flipped high into the air.

"**SPIRIT SHOTGUN**" yelled a voice

Hundreds of blue chakra balls flew pass Hinata and hit the two foes. Hinata looked back to see Shinobu in her school uniform, she popped her neck and dropped her backpack.

"We'll take care of them mom, get to the house, Motoko is fighting off some intruder" said Shinobu

Hinata nodded her head and quickly flashed away. Shinobu and Mashiro looked at each other and nodded their head, both charge the enemy.

"She got away" growled the fat man

"Don't worry, the boss will take care of her" said the six armed man

Mashiro charged the fat man and started to throw punches and kicks, the fat one was still recovering from her last kick dodged and evaded. The six arm man was also having difficulty fighting his opponent, she fire round after round from her Sprite Gun.

Mashiro jumped and flipped around her opponent, havening fun as she openly mocked him for his size.

"Wow, someone likes cake" said Mashiro, ducking an attack

"SHUT UP" yelled the fat man, swinging his arm

"You tell me you don't?" said Mashiro, side stepping the attack

"I said SHUT UP" yelled the fat man, swinging his arm

Mashiro dropped down and used her hand to lift up, kicking the man in the gut with both feet, sending him flying into the air, Mashiro flashed and appeared above him, a white incest like mask form over her face.

"**MASHIRO SCREW DRIVER**" yelled Mashiro, grabbing him and sending them both into the ground

Mashiro flipped backwards, away from the man and giggled.

"**hehehehe, I did it, I did it**" said Mashiro

"You did it alright, YOU PISSED ME OFF" roared the man standing up

Mashiro looked over and pouted.

"**That's cheating, stay down**" said Mashiro

=== Shinobu ===

Shinobu was having a difficulty, she was burning thought her chakra fast as she tried to shoot the mask man with six arms, he keep circling her, he was too fast. Shinobu need to concentrate, she spun around and fire her spirit gun, only to miss again.

"You can't hit me" said the 6 armed man, then flashed to another location "soon you'll have no chakra left, then I'll strike"

Shinobu growled and fire round after round, using up more and more of her chakra, panting harder each time. Shinobu fell on one knee, panting hard, the man flashed in front of her and grinned.

"You're out of chakra… you loss" said the man

Shinobu just grinned, she quickly shot up and smashed her fist into his mask.

"NO, YOU LOSE" yelled Shinobu "**SPIRIT SHOTGUN**"

The blast knocked the man backwards, he slid to a stop and looked up, his mask started to crack.

"You tricked me" yelled the man, as his mask fell to piece. "N-NO"

The fat man looked over at his ally

"KIDOMARU, GET YOUR HOOD ON" yelled the fat man

Kidomaru, the former sound and presumed dead ninja, quickly put his hand top his face, but it was too late, chains formed around his hands.

"NO… NOOOOOO" yelled Kidomaru, being lifted to the sky.

A large gothic gate appear high in the air, ominous clouds formed around it, the pressure coming of it was pure evil, as it slowly open it suck up trash like a vacuum

=== Unknown Location ===

Dogpound and Fishface where trembling at the site of… whatever it was, while there master just stare.

"Boss… w-what the hell is that" said Dogpound.

"The Gates of Hell" said Shredder

"The gates of hell? You mean you've seen it?" said Fishface

"Once… then I was young… I came across someone of interest and demanded she teach me… she wasn't too pleased about being ordered around" said Shredder

"What'd she do?" asked Dogpound

"She kicked me with such force, it shatter my armor making it rip into my body. The kick sent me through 3 trees, a boulder and final stopping at a mountain. I broke my back, neck, and nearly all of my rips, my shattered rip bones sliced up most of my internal organs pretty bad. My arms where dislocated and broke, my left leg bone with poking thought my thigh. My right leg was twisted and behind my head… then I saw it… the gates of hell opened before me, I was looking death in the face"

Both lackeys where awe struck, they didn't think anyone could hurt shredder, even a young shredder was still a SS rank criminal.

"Can I ask… how is it you are still alive, I mean… no offence, but… you should be dead" said Fishface

Shredder looked over, then chucked darkly

"The same one who inflect such wounds healed me, then trained me" said Shredder

"Wait... what? But that doesn't make since, why did she change her mind?" said Dogpound

Shredder held up one finger.

"Because the gates of hell appeared before me" said Shredder

Fishface smack his face and shook his head.

"I take it she's an evil little bitch?" asked Fishface

"She makes me seem like a little altar boy" said Shredder

Dogpound and Fishface where dumb founded, there was someone more evil then shredder, it's not possible.

=== P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar ===

Kneesocks ran outside and stared as the gates opened, her mouth dropped open in awe struck.

"W-What's going on… no one was scheduled to go to hell today" said Kneesocks, looking thought the death list

Scanty walked up beside her, she was looking at her Hell tablet.

"Apparently a soul managed to escape for a short period of time" said Scanty "however he did it, seems to have wore off so the Kushanāda is now reclaiming the soul"

=== Gates of Hell ===

The gate of hell flung open and a large skull peeked thought

"Kusha Kushanāda" said the Kushanāda, pulling the chains imbedded in Kidomaru

"No… Please. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO HELL" screamed Kidomaru

"Ku Kushanāda" said the Kushanāda

A large sword came out of the gates and obliterated Kidomaru, his blood remains where sucked into the gate and it close. Faster than it appeared, the gate vanishes. Shinobu and Mashiro both turned to see the other masked figure was gone. They looked at each other, then nodded, they both rushed towards the house as fast as they could.

=== Above Hinata House ===

Motoko jumped backwards, avoiding the enemy's multi-kick barrage, she could only growl in anger as she watched another masked man carry Angel and Fū towards a fiery portal. Motoko looked back at her attacker and got angrier, he was able to fight her off, despite her using her Doble Excarcelación. Motoko held her sword high, shrouding it in chakra.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Motoko, firing off her attack

Her target quickly threw up his arms to block the attack, he lowers his arms to see his Motoko charging him, she swung her sword at his neck… but and arm shot out of his chest, stopping it. Motoko just smirked.

"**Thunderclap Sword" **yelled Motoko

Motoko's sword let loose lighting chakra and electrocuted him, Motoko pulled her sword out of his grip and went for the kill, only for him to grab the word again.

"You're gonna have to try harder to kill 'us'" laughed the man

Motoko's eye flicked back to the man who was holding Angel and Fū, he was almost in the portal. Motoko then felt an Hinata's energy rushing towards them, she looked to the side to see Hinata flying back her and her opponent, then was kicked in the gut for taking her eye off the enemy. Hinata stopped short of the portal and growled, she held up her sword, quickly trying to think of a plan.

"Let them go… NOW" said Hinata

The man stopped and turned around, laughing at Hinata.

"Only if you come with us, we need your help" said the man

Hinata swung her arm to the side.

"THAT NOT HAPPENING" said Hinata

"Then we don't have a deal" said the man, stepping back into the portal as it began to close. "taa taa"

Hinata took a step forward, only to get blocked by other enemy, Hinata didn't have time to react, she was kicked in the face and fell backwards… down towards Motoko. Hinata flipped and landed beside Motoko, and watched as her attacker, merge with Motoko's. Hinata grit her teeth, she need to help her kids, but once again she'd turn her back on the enemy, Hinata looked up to see the portal was almost close, she closed her eyes and wanted to cry.

"ACK" came a painful cry.

"We'll what do we have here… a kid" said a white haired man, with a black cloth over half his face, he was holding Fū. "Mizuki you cold hearted monster, taking a kid hostage is low even for you"

Hinata's eyes widened, Mizuki… but he's dead.

"Kokutō, you bastard, what was that for" said Mizuki, a piece of his mask chipped off reviling his face.

"Nothing, I just felt like fucking up your plan" said Kokutō, then looked over and tossed Fu at Motoko "you there… girl, take the kid"

Motoko quickly flashed over and caught Fu, glaring at Kokutō for a moment, then left. Mizuki growled and looked down.

"Sakon, Ukon, Get up here and take the brat" ordered Mizuki

Sakon, with his brother Ukon inside his body did as told, he flashed up beside Mizuki and took Angel, then opened other portal. Hinata rushed towards Sakon and Ukon, determined to save her child. Mizuki slammed into Hinata, knocking her off course, she twisted around and to see Mizuki summon fire in his hand, holding it like a sword. Hinata let out a growl and clashed blades with him, she pushed him to the side and went after Sakon and Ukon, the portal was about to close.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Hinata, as the portal close up.

Hinata flew past where the portal was, she spun around to see Mizuki wrapped up in flames, waving at Hinata

"ta ta" said Mizuki

Hinata eye widend in anger, she rushed Mizuki and swung her sword… only to slice thought flames. Hinata started to spin around, looking for Mizuki.

"If you wish to save your daughter, you must come to hell" said Mizuki from hell "you must free us from our chains, break the gates of hell Hinata"

Hinata growled again.

"Break the gates of hell? Free us from our chain?" said Kokutō "I don't know what their smoking, but their dreams are futile, it is impossible to escape hell"

Hinata looked over and rushed Kokutō, grabbing his shirt and growling at him.

"What are they talking about, how do you know them, tell me NOW" said Hinata

Kokutō held up his arms.

"Hey now, take it easy… I'll explain everything, let… let find a place to talk" said Kokutō

=== Hinata House, Upper Deck ===

Hinata was leaning agents the railing, staring at Kokutō.

"Start talking" said Hinata "who are those creeps"

"They call themselves 'The Requiem'" said Kokutō

"Why are they referring themselves as the inside of an asshole" said Mashiro

"Swing and a miss" said Motoko

"It's a reference to their ninja village they served then they were alive" said Kokutō, scratching his head letting his chains on his wrist.

"Those are hell chains, aren't they" said Mashiro, staring at Kokutō, as if studying them. "You're a sinner"

"You are correct, I am a sinner" said Kokutō

"I take it you did something pretty bad?" said Motoko

"I'll admit I did enough stuff in my life time to land me in hell, but there are times when one must sell his soul to darkness. It ain't pretty, but sometimes…" said Kokutō, narrowing his eyes "it's worth it."

"Why did you help us" said Hinata "wouldn't you want to help them in escaping?"

"Help them, heavens no" said Kokutō "if I wanted to escape I'd do it alone, or better yet trick some fools into doing all the work for me"

Mashiro looked over and smiled at the readers.

"This is known as foreshadowing" said Mashiro

"So what's your connection with the girl they snatched?" asked Kokutō

"She's my daughter… she just a little girl" said Hinata "if I don't get her out soon"

"She'll most likely die" said Kokutō "hell's atmosphere is lethal to normal humans"

Hinata bite her lips and looked down at her feet, then looked up.

"Would you take me to hell? I have to save her" said Hinata

Kokutō started at Hinata a bit, he scratched his head and smiled.

"I'm only helping so I can fuck up those idiots plans" said Kokutō, popping his neck "are you ready for your journey into hell"

=== Angel ===

Angel opened her eyes and glanced around the area, she was in a cage suspended over a pull of lava… making escape impossible.

"Well fuck" said Angel

"A girl your age shouldn't talk like that" came a voice.

Angel looked over in the cage next to hers, she quickly shut her silver eye in pain at the site of the albino.

"Kimimaro… what are you doing here?" asked Angel

"Oh you know… hanging out" said Kimimaro

"w-was that a joke?" asked Angel "when did you get so emotional"

"Death will do that to you" said Kimimaro, looking over at Angel

"Where are we?" asked Angel

Kimimaro sighed as he looked at script

"Welcome to hell" said Kimimaro

=== 1rst level to hell ===

Kokutō bowed and swiping his arm out towards the landscape.

"Welcome to hell" said Kokutō

Hinata, Motoko, Shinobu and Mashiro sweat dripped.

"Follow me" said Kokutō, jumping down

The group jumped down and followed Kokutō on the blue platform that ran between white platforms, as they ran they saw thousands of souls, all covered in bandages.

"Who are they" said Motoko "are they humans?"

"There sinners as well, they've been here longer then me" said Kokutō "they've given up fighting"

"Is that an option?" asked Shinobu

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't think sinners could posses power to fight in hell, you wanna know why? It's almost diabolical, it's so they can relies how powerless they are to fight agents the guards in hell. No matter how much they train, how strong they get, they are forever doomed to die, to be crushed, to be eaten alive, just to come back and go thought it all over again. With their hopes crushed they become mentally crippled, but some of us still fight, our depth of our hatred is what fuels our power, proofing we excess. It's the only thing that holds our personalities together." Said Kokuto, running along the path. "Well well, looks like they noticed us"

The group looked over as the Kushanāda arose from its slumber.

"Kusha Ku Kushanāda" said the Kushanāda

"The fuck is that thing?" yelled Hinata

"It's a mutant Pokémon, damn you Giovanni, damn you Team Plasma" said Mashiro "ain't Mewtwo and Genecest enough"

"That's a Kushanāda, one of many gate guards in hell" said Kokutō "they the ones sinners try to fight while trying to escape"

"As anyone ever killed one" asked Hinata

"It is possible if you're lucky, but it wouldn't matter, Yami's daughter would be dispatch to find the one lucky enough to kill it, and be killed themselves" said Kokutō "just be warned, if you die in hell you are never allowed to leave. You will forever be bound to hell"

The group looked up and jumped out of the way of the Kushanāda, they speed down the path as more and more appeared, destroying the path and buildings around them, one blocked their path, they had known choice but to fight.

"**SPIRIT SHOTGUN**" yelled Shinobu shooting energy from her fist

"**MASHIRO SOCCOR KICK**" yelled Mashiro, kicking a large chunk of building

"**Aoyama Secret Technique: Divine Slash**" yelled Motoko, swing her sword and releasing a white light.

All three attacks hit the Kushanāda, and did shit to stop it. Hinata ran in front and jumped high and held Tensa Zangetsu high.

"**Getsuga**" started Hinata, then her mask formed "**TENSHOOOOOOOOOOOO**"

A large and destructive wave of black chakra flew from her sword ripping up the path and destroying all in its path wiping out a bunch of Kushanādas.

=== P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar ===

RIIIIIIING

Kneesocks reach down and picked up her hell phone, she looked at the caller ID, it was Mom. Kneesocks hit the accept call button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Yes mother? Hmm… I see… uh-huh… uh-huh… yes I understand" said Kneesocks, closed the hell phone.

Kneesocks stood up and bowed to her cousin Stocking.

"Sorry, but duty call" said Kneesocks

Kneesocks left the table and walked over to Scanty, who was enjoying the show from window, she lend down and whispered in her ear. Scanty frowned and looked over, her smile turning into a frown, she let out a sigh and stood.

"damnit" growled Scanty, pulling of her Scanty, turning them into guns "let's get this over with"

=== Hell ===

"Mom… warn us before you unleash such a strong attack, you nearly hit us" said Shinobu

Hinata looked over and held her face

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to unleash such a strong attack" said Hinata

"Was that… Hollow power?" asked Kokutō

Hinata nodded.

"The atmosphere in hell must have brought it out, if one is not careful, your power will consume you" said Kokutō, then turned and started lead them again "we must hurry"

"w-wait" said Hinata chasing after Kokutō

Motoko bite her lip as she watched Hinata.

"What's wrong Motoko?" asked Shinobu

"I've see Hinata when she's out of control… if what Kokutō said was true. Then hell is a risky place for Hinata to be" said Motoko

The group ran along the path, following Kokutō as he held them thought the maze of building, then booked left and saw the path end.

"Hey… where's rest of the path" said Hinata

"There is no more, we have to jump" said Kokutō

The group ran to the edge and jumped, they fall down into the black pit… they fell thought a purple cloud and above small stone platforms that looked like lotuses. They landed on the platform and looked around, they look in the center and saw a giant blade rammed thought the skull of a Kushanāda skeleton.

"Welcome to hell's 2nd circle" said Kokutō "also known as the Kushanāda graveyard"

"Where's Angel" said Hinata

"She's not here" came two voices

Everyone looked over to see the two figure Motoko and Hinata fought, both snickering.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER YOU SONS OF BITCHS" yelled Hinata

"A lady shouldn't use foul language" said a voice.

Hinata looked up to see the fat one falling down from the sky, Hinata jumped out of the way as he landed on the skull of the Kushanāda.

"We can accommodate you, you scratch our back and we scratch yours" said the fat one

"To hell with that" said Motoko

"We can discuss things better without these robes" said the fat one, going thought hand-sighs "cloth change no jutsu"

Smoke covers the fat man, and once it died it reviled Jirobo… in a thong and pasties with chains. Everyone looked at him, Hinata's face turned green, she turned around and threw up. Everyone else was rolling on the ground, slapping there knee's, holding there chest laughing there ass off. Jirobo looked around and scratched his head, the camera stopped rolling.

"JIROBO, THE FUCK YOU WHEREIN" yelled Moka

"What, this is the costume Kimimaro gave me" said Jirobo, looking down and paled. "That dirty bastard"

=== 5 minutes later ===

Smoke covers the fat man, and once it died it reviled Jirobo. Hinata's eyes widend, she looked over to see Sakon and Ukon, just before they merged.

"Names Jirobo for those who don't know" said Jirobo

"and I am Sakon" said Sakon looking over his should "this lazy fucker is my brother, Ukon"

"Welcome to Hell" said all three

"GIVE ME BACK ANGEL" yelled Hinata, firing off a Getsuga Tensho

Jirobo just smiled and stood his ground, he took the attack and absorb the energy, grinning while the black reishi filled his fat belly. Sakon jumped down and charged Hinata, Hinata swung her blade at Sakon. Sakon caught the blade in his hand and grinned as his brother flashed behind Hinata.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu

Ukon abandoned his attack to dodge the blast, Hinata kicked Sakon in the stomach and flashed beside Shinobu.

"Thanks" said Hinata

"Anytime" said Shinobu, she quickly charged up her fist and spun around, her fist flew right be Hinata, and clocked Jirobo "**SPIRIT SHOTGUN**"

Jirobo flew backwards and rolled in the dirt, as he stood he wiped his face.

"**MASHIRO NUT CRACKER**" yelled Mashiro, sliding under him and cracking his… well you get the joke.

Jirobo squealed in pain and fell forward, giving Mashiro time to kick him again.

"**MASHIRO KICK BALL**" yelled Mashiro, kicking him in the gut and flying away. "oooooooh, this is fun, he's mine"

Sakon and Ukon charged Hinata both looking like red oni

"DUCK" yelled Motoko, in her Fragmento form "**GETSUGA TENSHO**"

Hinata and Shinobu ducked, letting the attack fly over head and crash into the two, but it didn't stop them. They both took a step forward and crack Hinata and Shinobu in the face, both girls flew backwards and where stopped then Kokutō caught them.

"Carful without those robes there stronger" Said Kokutō

"fan-fucking-tasic" yelled Hinata

The two brothers charged the group again, then where hit and sent backwards by Jirobo. Mashiro landed in front of them and charged towards her kick ball, kicking him high into the air again, Shinobu charged her hand and started to fire rabid fire spirit guns at the two, with the added power of Motoko Getsuga Tensho's. The ground started to crumble under their feet, it broke apart and started to fall into the water.

"Run" yelled Kokutō, jumping up out of harm's way.

The other followed his lead and jumped to safety as the platform fell into the waters below. Jirobo fell back into the water, and quickly emerge with a large stone column, he hurled it into the water and created a tidal wave. Shinobu noticed the water approaching behind them and charged up her fist.

"**SPIRIT SHOTGUN**" yelled Shinobu, firing energy into water, disrupting it and stopping it.

Shinobu smirked at her accomplishment, but it was short lived, Jirobo jumped out of the water and charged her. Shinobu ducked under his fist, she spun on her toe and twirled at high speed, kicking him in the jaw and flying backwards. Sakon and Ukon where double teaming Motoko who was having a hard time keeping up with the numerous attacks, she swung her sword out and fired off a Getsuga Tensho, only for them to block it. Mashiro looked down from the sky and squinted her eyes, smiling once she found her target.

"**MASHIRO HOME RUN SMASHER**" yelled Mashiro, zipping down at high speeds and clocking Jirobo with her arm.

Mashiro landed next to Hinata and Kokutō, she looked over.

"We'll handles these guys, you two get out of here" said Mashiro

"But… I can't just" started Hinata

Shinobu landed by Hinata and smiled.

"Just go, Angel is counting on you… you'd just get in the way if you stayed" said Shinobu

Hinata looked over at Motoko who was dealing with the twins, she pushed them away from her and let lose a divine blast from her hand, she looked over and nodded. Hinata looked back at Kokutō and nodded.

"Let's go" said Hinata

"Follow me" said Kokutō, off the edge and into the water

Shinobu popped her head and spun around, launching herself towards Motoko to help her, she slid under Motoko as she swung her sword and kicked Ukon in the throat, she quickly slammed her foot down and spun, Motoko jumped over her leg and it connected with Sakon's, tripping him up. Mashiro landed in front of Jirobo, her excitement got the best of her and her masked formed.

"**OOOOOOOOH SOOOOOOOOO FUN**" yelled Mashiro, charging Jirobo

Mashiro spun on her foot with insane speed, she looked a small twister.

"**MASHIRO TWISTER**" yelled Mashiro

Jirobo was hit with a barrage of punches and kicks, it smacked him down and all around. Mashiro stopped her spinning and hiked her leg up.

"**MASHIRO MEGA KICK**" yelled Mashiro

Jirobo was drilled in the gut with her foot and sent skywards once again, Mashiro giggle and danced around.

"**SOOOOOOO FUUUUUUUUN**" said Mashiro

Motoko was now flying high in the air, carrying Shinobu up with her, she currently used a binding seal to hold the twins down and in place, the two were going for hopefully a finishing move, Motoko stopped flapping her wings and the two started to fall back to the ground, both extended their foot.

"**DEMONIC STOMP**" yelled Shinobu

"**HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN**" yelled Motoko

Both girls flew down towards the ground at blazing speeds, Shinobu slammed her foot into Ukon's neck and Motoko slammed her foot into Sakon's neck. The force was too much for their necks, and snapped with relative ease. Mashiro looked up towards the sky and waited for her punching bag to fall back to her, she waited and waited, a drop of blood hit her mask, then the dead body of Jirobo hit the ground with a thud. What Mashiro didn't realize was… hell's ceiling has spikes.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata and Kokutō burst out of the bottom of the water, and started to fall.

"Welcome to Hell's 3rd circle" said Kokutō

"Are you gonna do that every time?" said Hinata

"Maybe" said Kokutō, looking around "where almost there, just one more and where there"

"Good, I hope Angel is ok" said Hinata

Hinata looked down at ground and noticed yellow ponds, they'd make a nice landing.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, those aren't normal ponds, those are acid ponds" said Kokutō

Hinata face grimed, that wouldn't be pleasant. The two were about to hit ground, then a Kushanāda burst from the acid pond.

"OW OW OW OW, Why me think it good idea hid in acid" cried the Kushanāda "no matter, me kill you"

The Kushanāda reach out to strike Hinata.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Kokutō, pushing Hinata out of the way and taking the hit.

Kokutō fell to the ground and hit hard, his arm was bleeding and melting from where the acid hit, he looked up to see his chains in the hand of the Kushanāda. A large cut appeared on the Kushanāda, Hinata flashed in front of it with her mask on, howling and unleashed black wave cutting it to piece, it fell into the acid and created a wave. Hinata landed beside Kokutō, she ripped off her mask, picked him up and flashed away to safety.

=== Hell, circle one ===

Kneesocks closed her phone and looked over

"That was mom… other Kushanāda just died in level 3" said Kneesocks

"Level 3? Are they try to escape? Cause there going the wrong fucking way" said Scanty

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was looking over Kokutō's wounds, healing it with her chakra.

"There we go… doesn't look to bad" said Hinata "you gonna be alright"

"This wound is minor in comparison to previous wounds." Said Kokutō "but are you alright? You where just a hollow"

"I'm fine" said Hinata "can you move"

Kokutō pushed himself up, screaming in agony from the pain, Hinata went to help stop then he held up his hand.

"No… I'm fine, as I said this is nothing" said Kokutō. "You need to focus on saving your daughter"

"Why are you so worried about my daughter?" said Hinata "come to think of it, you mentioned selling your soul to darkness? Why'd you do it?"

Kokutō looked up at Hinata, sadness in his eyes, then he looked towards the ceiling.

"My sister… it's my fault she's dead, she died cause I was a good for nothing brother. After that… nothing mattered… she was… everything to me" said Kokutō

"Oh you mean like that?" asked Hinata, making a sex jester

Kokuto's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE, she's my sister, that's wrong" said Kokutō

"What I fucked my sister a few times, no biggy" said Hinata with a shrug.

Kokutō just stared, he held up his hand in her face and looked away.

"I don't even wanna know" said Kokutō.

After a few moments of silent, Kokutō looked back over at Hinata.

"Hinata… promise me you'll save your daughter, save her from the same terror my sister went thought." Said Kokutō, standing up and walking away "on the other hand, I can image how this sounds from a guy who went to hell for sinning"

Hinata just stared

"Kokutō" said Hinata softly

Kokutō walked to the edge of hell's 3rd circle

"Come on, hurry up" said Kokutō "we have to hurry, let's not waste the time your friends are giving us"

Kokutō jumped off the edge, Hinata ran over and followed. After a short fall they landed in front of a cave, with nowhere to go they enter. The cave was filled with candles, there where thousands of them line in the walls, Hinata picked on up and studied it.

"What's with the candles?" said Hinata, a drop of wax burnt her finger making her drop it, thus putting it out.

Kokutō stopped for a moment without turning around.

"They are the souls bound to hell, then the flame goes out said person dies" said Kokutō

Hinata's eyes widened in horror, she just sent a soul to hell. She looked down at the candle and read the name… Danzo Shimura. Hinata just looked up and smiled, mom did say she wished he'd just go to hell and burn.

=== Konoha, few minutes before Hinata drops candle ===

Danzo was standing before Tsunade and the council, a small smile on his face, he turned over a new leaf.

"Danzo… you say you have something important to tell us" said Tsunade "tell me, what brought about this change"

"I just wish to do good in life before I died" said Danzo "the truth is I've betrayed the leaf long ago… and I wish to make amen"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, she looked over at the clan heads, then back to Danzo.

"Speak" said Tsunade

"I know of the Akatsuki location, the leader and the location of Orochimaru" said Danzo, he tapped his cane and slowly looked down.

Tsunade looked at the clan heads, they all nodded, she looked at the elders, and they nodded.

"We will determine your fate at a later date, now speak" said Tsunade

Danzo just stood there, looking at the floor.

"Danzo… Speak" said Tsunade

Danzo just stood there, Tsunade growl.

"DANZO… SPEAK" yelled Tsunade

Gwen walked up to him and tapped him, Danzo fell over.

"He's dead" said Gwen

"w-what?" said Tsunade "how?"

Hiashi used her Byakugan to scan his body

"His heart exploded" said Hiashi "I believe the stress from coming clean killed him

"Aw shit" said Tsunade

=== Hinata ===

Hinata and Kokutō walked out of the cave and into a grey dessert, Hinata looked down at the sand and shifted her foot around, it wasn't sand it was dust… Hinata sniffed.

"Bone dust" said Hinata

"You are correct… this is bone dust" said Kokutō "how did you know?"

Hinata pointed to her nose.

"I'm an Inuzuka, bones are a favorite treat, so of course I'd recognize the smell" said Hinata looking around "where are we?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot" said Kokutō clearing his throat "welcome to hell's 4th circle"

Hinata looked at him and pointed her finger.

"That's getting old" said Hinata

Kokutō smiled, but it faded shortly… he looked out into the vast dessert.

"This is what becomes of sinners in the end, we get crushed into dust" said Kokutō "a sinner can never escape hell"

"What are you talking about? You where in the fire capital" said Hinata

"yes… but hell's reach is there… the Oni Sister's live in the capital… they chose to ignore us, so long as we behave, but we are still within hells grasp." Said Kokutō "Hinata… if we are successful in saving your daughter there is a question I must ask"

"What is it?" said Hinata

"Free me… free me from hell, allow me to be reborn, allow me to see my sister" said Kokutō

Hinata took in a deep breath, and nodded.

"If it's within my power… I'll free you" said Hinata

"Thank you, come let us go" said Kokutō pointing towards a hill "Mizuki's base is just over that hill"

"Angel" said Hinata softly

Hinata ran past Kokutō, she ran up the hill, she never saw Kokutō's evil grin. Once Hinata got to the top of the hill she saw the base… she saw the cage Angel was in… and next to her… was Kimimaro.

"Figures he'd be in hell" said Hinata "I hope Angel is alright"

=== Mizuki's Base ===

"SHUT UP" yelled Mizuki, pulling out his fur.

"This is the song that goes on forever, cause it has no end" sang Angel and Kimimaro

"I SAID SHUT UP, SHUT UP" scream Mizuki

"Those who sing it, are doomed to repeat it, so here we go again" sang Angel and Kimimaro

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" yelled Mizuki, then pointing at Angel "her I can understand singing, but you… you're a fucking ninja, act like one"

"I never wanted to be a ninja~… I didn't want to kill~… I wanna sing~… I wanna dance~… I wanna do the Tango~" sang Kimimaro

Mizuki held his head it hurt.

"awwwww you ok?" said Angel in a sweet voice

"No" wined Mizuki "I've got a headache the size of Kyuubi's butt crack"

"Good" said Angel

"Bitch" said Mizuki, then got hit with a shoe "did you just throw your shoe at me"

"Don't know, did it feel like this" said Angel, throwing her other shoe, hitting him in the face.

"I hate my life" said Mizuki

"What life" said Angel

=== Hinata ===

Hinata and Kokutō where getting closer and closer to the base, Hinata speed up and flaked around to the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Mizuki "WHERE IS HINATA, I WISH SHE'S SHOW UP"

Mizuki was pulling his beautiful tiger fur out, he can't take it anymore.

"I wish I could just die in a nuclear explosion" said Mizuki, turning around to see Hinata charging up a hollowfied Getsuga Tensho "Fuck"

"**WISH GRANTED**" screamed Hinata

Hinata slammed her Zanpakuto into Mizuki's chest and pushed him away from his base, she swung her sword.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" screamed Hinata

Hinata unleashed the attack, carrying Mizuki the other side of hell. Hinata landed on her feet and grinned, she pumped her fist in the air at her victory. Hinata pulled off her mask and quickly turned around.

"Angel" said Hinata, taking a step forward

Hinata was suddenly stuck by sword, impaling her chest, in the distance a nuclear explosion with enough force rocked the 4th circle of hell.

"MOMMY" scream Angel, watching her mother fall to the ground.

A dark pulse of energy radiated from her, Kimimaro flinched hard and relished it was pure evil. He pulled a bone from his shoulder and cut his cage, then Angel's, catching her before she fell. Then he ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from whatever disaster he felt was about to come.

Hinata started to cough up blood, she slowly looked up to see Kokutō.

"fuuuuck that looks painful" said Kokutō, he bent down and grab the sword handle and rip it out, earning screams from Hinata "oh shut up, that's wound is nothing"

Kokutō stood up and walked over Hinata, he held the sword high and swung it down… Hinata was able to move her head just out of the way.

"w-why?" said Hinata

"I wanted to see how you'd react… as I said, in hell you die over and over again, just to be reborn" said Kokutō with an evil grin.

"T-Traitor" coughed Hinata

"To whom?" said Kokutō "everything is going as I planned. Cooperate with me and this game will be over. Just go hollow and set me free, like you promised"

Hinata growled and pushed herself up, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That story… a-about your sister?" coughed Hinata

"It was all true… my sister was murder, and I made sure the guys who did it, died a slow and painful death. At first it felt good, but that was only temporary to bring back my sister. But I lived with that pain every day, it was worse than anything I could imagine" said Kokutō, ripping off his wraps, showing his horribly burnt and disfigured face "the only way I could get revenge was to make everyone feel the fell agony I did… was that so wrong, was the a reason to condemn my soul to hell for all eternity? I tried a countless to escape, but each and every time I was kill by those DAMN DEMON SISTERS. I've seen your battles then your hollowfied, with that strength you could easily break hells barriers, I passed that info on to Mizuki, then my plan started to form. I'll do anything to break free, even if it means to create hell on earth, SO BE IT"

Hinata just narrowed her eyes at Kokutō.

"Mom… what happened" yelled Shinobu running up

"GET AWAY" screamed Hinata

Kokutō flashed over to Shinobu and rammed his sword into her heart, she dropped dead on the spot.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Hinata

Motoko flew down from the sky.

"You bastard, you were with them" said Motoko

Kokutō flashed towards Motoko and cut her down, then stabbed her in the back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Hinata, her eyes turning black

"They where merely pawns to use in my plan" said Kokutō, kicking Motoko's dead body

Kokutō looked around.

"Where are you Mashiro? Afraid to face me? Are you running away?" said Kokutō

Kokutō looked around and there was no site off Mashiro, he turned towards Hinata and was drilled in the nose by Mashiro, then she quickly fled. Kokutō shook his head and growled, he looked around, she was nowhere to been seen.

"Hit and run tactics, you coward" said Kokutō

Kokutō looked over at Hinata, watching her get madder and madder, she was moments away from going hollow, he smiled darkly and flashed away.

=== Kimimaro ===

Kimimaro was running as fast as he could, he didn't know where he'd hide, but he had to try. Kimimaro looked back to see if he was being followed, he wasn't… good, he turned around and bumped into Kokutō.

"Where are you going?" said Kokutō

Kimimaro just stepped back and swallowed hard, he narrowed his eyes… then attempted to attack Kokutō with his bone sword. Kokutō struck him with his hand, watching him drop and lay motionless, ignoring Angel's cry towards her friend. Kokutō reach out to Angel attempting to grab her, and got his hand cut by Angels sonic hand. Kokutō just narrow his eyes and curled his lips.

"You're gonna regret that" said Kokutō, kicking Angel in the stomach.

Angel rolled across the dessert from the violent kick to the stomach, she tried to push herself up… but collapsed. Kokutō walked up to Angel and picked her up… by a chain in her chest.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was using Tensa Zangetsu to lift herself up, she was panting hard.

"HINATA" yelled Kokutō

Hinata looked up and her eyes widened, Kokutō was holding Angel up a chain in her chest and dangled her over lava.

"Let's see if this gets a reaction out of you" said Kokutō, dropping Angel "**Welcome to Hell**"

As Angel falls down towards the lava, Hinata, blazing forward in fury, catches her before using flash-step to move back onto safe ground. As a Hollow hole rips open in her chest, she erupts into a blaze of intense reishi.

"KOKUTŌ, I'M GONNA KILL YO-**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" roared Hinata as her mask and armor formed, her five tails swished around wildly.

"Yes, YES, LET LOOSE YOUR RAGE AND SMASH THE GATES OF HELL" laughed Kokutō

Hinata held Angel delicately in her arm as she stomped her foot in the ground and cause tremors, she threw back her head and started to form a large cero. She fired it directly at Kokutō, who side steps it, to dodge the biggest part of the attack, some chains fell to the ground.

"Yes, it's working, my chains are breaking" laughed Kokutō

The access power ripped thought the layers of hell and cause explosions, slamming into the gates, cracking the giant door. Hinata howled again and formed an even bigger cero, as it fired Hinata turned her head to cover a wide sweep of ground, again Kokutō dodge the bigger part of the attack. The cero burnt and killed everything on levels three and up, and then the Gates of Hell, thought to be unbreakable… shatter to piece. Hell's pressure escaped the gate and fire filled the sky, Hinata Inuzuka… as brought hell to earth.

"**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" **howled Hinata

=== Konoha ===

Many ninja where currently checking on the safety of the civilians, the large tremor did quite a bit of damage. Then the fire ball shot across the sky, causing panic, civilians scream and ran into the street, shout that the 2nd impact was about to happen. Sakura and Ino where doing their best to help, as Gwen, current leader of the Anbu was spouting out orders.

**"GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" **boomed a voice across the sky

Then someone's chakra flooded the village, pinning all of the ninja and civilian in place. Sakura and Ino both looked at each other, they've felt this chakra before.

"H-Hinata" said Sakura and Ino

=== Boat, Middle of Ocean ===

The water was stirring around like a monsoon was taking place, the sky was cover with dark and ominous clouds, then the fireball shot across the sky. Sui-Feng and her army of shadow clone where doing their best to man the boat as the crew took shelter.

"**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" boomed a voice across the sky

Sui-Feng's eyes widened in fear, her heart nearly stopped.

'_H-Hinata_" thought Sui-Feng

=== Hell ===

Hinata was charging up for a third attack, her anger and fury blinded her to what was going on, the only thing that mattered was Kokutō's destruction.

"YES, YES… JUST ONE MORE CHAIN, ONE MORE CHAIN" yelled Kokutō

Hinata readied herself to fire the cero, then Scanty and Kneesock's appeared in behind her. They both reach out and grabbed a tail, they gave one good tug and ripped her armor off of her. They then grabbed her shoulder and vanish.

"w-what NOOOOOO" yelled Kokutō, falling to his knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

=== Scanty and Kneesock's home ===

Scanty slapped Hinata across the face, she was furious.

"Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?" yelled Scanty "you unleashed hell on earth, the soul reaper are piss beyond all reason at our Mother, there blaming her for your mess"

Hinata looked away, she was too sad to be anger about the slap, she looked over at Angel, and started at her hell chain, then remember that Shinobu and Motoko died as well, Hinata held her head in shame.

"Hinata, why didn't you come to us… we told you who we are. We could have easy gone into hell and got her for you." said Kneesocks.

Hinata just shook her head, in all honesty it had slipped her mind.

"I don't know" said Hinata "I panicked, Angel was in danger and I just went into mother mode"

Scanty and Kneesocks both sighed, Scanty pulled out her phone.

"Mom… yeah we got her… said she went into mother mode… uh-huh… yeah… I believe so… ok… thanks mom" said Scanty, closing her phone.

Scanty walked up to Angel and grabbed the hell chain, then ripped it out and crushed it. Angel stirred and started to cough and groan in pain.

"A-Angel" said Hinata, quickly bending over her to heal her wounds.

Hinata turned back to them and bowed her head.

"Thank you" said Hinata

"Don't thank us yet" said Scanty "Mother as agree to release the souls of your friends, if you can take care of Kokutō"

"How am I to do that, if he dies… he'll just come back" said Hinata

"That's your problem" said Kneesocks "when making deals with our mom, it's always heavily in her favor"

Hinata sighed and palmed her face, slowly dragging it down.

"Fine… if it gets me my friends and family back" said Hinata '_I was gonna go back anyway, with or without your help'_

=== Hell ===

Kokutō was sitting atop of a skull statue, sulking that Hinata got away. Kokutō looked up and noticed clouds starting to form, he grinned as he saw Hinata torpedoing towards him, Hinata landed in front of the statue and glared at him.

"You've come back" said Kokutō with a laugh. "Come to avenge your brats death"

"Angel is alive… the Oni sister consulted with their mother, Angel's soul is now longer bound to hell." Said Hinata

"Oh… then why is it you've come back?" said Kokuto

"I'm here to free my friends" said Hinata

"Really now? Guess you didn't hear me the first time, if you die here you're stuck" said Kokutō, pointing toward a tree

Hinata looked over and gasped. Motoko and Shinobu… they were bound to the tree by their hell chains and where rotting. Hinata looked back over at Kokutō and growled, she pointed her sword at Kokutō.

"Where is Mashiro?" asked Hinata

"I honestly couldn't care less, the bitch keeps slamming me with hit and run moves, she is still alive… for now" said Kokutō

Hinata was relieved that Mashiro was ok, Hinata rose her blade and pointed the tip at Kokutō.

"I'm going to beat you" said Hinata

Hinata flashed behind Kokutō, her sword blazing with chakra. With a wave of his arm, Kokutō, knocking Hinata away, and attacks her knocking her towards the tree, Hinata readied herself and blocked a strike from him. Springing off a branch, Hinata, unleashing her reishi, and charges. Smirking, Kokutō sidesteps, allowing Hinata's momentum to carry her off to the side. As Hinata, lost her balance, she fell off the tree, Kokutō grabs her by the neck.

"You can't beat me without your mask… your just to weak" said Kokutō, then threw Hinata at the skull

Hinata hit the skull and gasped in pain, she rolling off the skull and onto the ground, trying to stand up once more, Kokutō rushes down to attack again. Hinata blocked his attack and stumbled, but held herself up, blocking all of his attacks

"Your so naïve… you think you'll beat me, no matter how determined you are… you're not going to win this fight" said Kokutō

Kokutō kicks Hinata into to a lava pit.

"Oh shit" said Hinata quickly firing a Getsuga Tensho to propel herself up

Kokutō slashed through the pitch-black energy, redirects it at a tree and rocking Motoko and Shinobu's around. Appearing above her, Kokutō kicked Hinata back to the ground, then mercilessly stomping on her chest.

"To survive here one must hold on to their anger, they must cherish there memories" said Kokutō

Kokutō smashes his heel into Hinata face, over and over again, cracking the ground.

"But for me, what keeps going is Revenge" said Kokutō laughing

Hinata glanced up slightly and saw a small trickle of lava come towards her, Hinata struggled to get up but Kokutō stomped on her pelvis and stunned her.

"Aw… what's wrong, it's just lava." Said Kokutō, smiling as the lava burned Hinata's hand, loving her scream of pain

Lava exploded out ward, making Kokutō flash away, giving Hinata a change to escape the lava. Hinata landed in front of Kokutō and glared daggers at him. Kokutō with his arm was on fire, just laughed more and more, the cloth burnt away showing his burnt arm.

"Yes, hate me Hinata Inuzuka, hate me so your power will grow" said Kokutō, charging Hinata

Hinata tried to escape, but Kokutō hell chain wrapped her arm and pulled her towards him. Kokutō spun around and around, swing Hinata like she was a giant turtle, Kokutō let go and watched her fly into the side of a mountain.

"So long, Bitch" said Kokutō, then flashed towards Hinata

Hinata lay on the ground, she was into much pain to move… she looked up to see Kokutō standing above her.

"aw… you look hurt, here let me end your suffering" said Kokutō, stabbing Hinata in the chest.

Hinata coughed up blood as lava shot up around her, Kokutō stomped on her chest and slowly pulled out his blade. He was get aggravated that she wasn't turning into her hollow… then he smiled.

"Maybe I should go and bring some more of your friends down here" said Kokutō, then grinned "I'll make them my slaves, I'll slit their throats just for the fun of it, I'll kill every one you love"

Hinata growled loudly, her chakra exploded and covered her body. Kokutō jumped back and watched as Hinata's hollow power tried to consume her. A grey substances flowed from Hinata's mouth and chest, contently trying to wrap around her. Hinata tried to push it down and away from her, but it was no use. Kokuto just laughed as Hinata struggled, any moment now he'd get his wish.

"Once the body is broken, it is easy for a relapse" said Kokutō "just give in to your darkness, let the monster out"

Hinata growled as the substance started to wrap around her face

"FUCK YOUUUUU-**GROOOOAAAAAHHHH**-UUUU" screamed Hinata, fighting Atanih's influence to the best of her ability

A load humming echoed all thought out hell, Kokutō just grinned.

"Do you hear that? The Kushanāda are coming, they are coming to kill you to prevent the destruction of hell" said Kokutō, looking around to see the Kushanāda advancing "if you don't let your hollow out now, you're as good as dead"

Hinata looked up at Kokutō as her hollowfication neared completion, she smashed the handle of her sword into her face and broke Atanih's hold, and she began to rip off the armor.

"Your say that's reason to become a fucking monster" said Hinata "you just a sore loser, just because you cannot get what you want, you seeks revenge, and only wish to make people as miserable as yourself"

Kokutō just sneered at Hinata, who was oblivious to the Kushanāda circling them, ready to crush them both.

"Revenge is the path you took to escape the loss of you sister" said Hinata, stomping her foot "and while I want nothing more, then to save my friends, to see you dead at my feet, I will not sacrifice the innocent"

A Kushanāda pushed itself up, its chin level with the ground Hinata was standing it, it stare at her intensely.

"I will destroy you, even if I die I will forever make you pay for your crime" yelled Hinata

"And what crime is that?" said Kokutō

The Kushanāda behind Hinata raised it hand in the air, ready to crush Hinata for destroy hell.

"FOR BRING HELL TO EARTH" yelled Hinata

The Kushanāda brought its hand down.

"Me is gonna help you" said the Kushanāda

The Kushanāda's hand slammed down on Hinata, getting Kokutō to laugh at Hinata.

"You're the one who destroyed the gates, not me" said Kokutō "but it doesn't matter now, your dead. HA HA HA HA HA. WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME. WELCOME TO HELL"

A golden light begins to shine from underneath the Kushanāda's hand, other Kushanāda, moving away, dropping their offensive postures.

"You're still alive? Your hollow must have taken over. CRUSH THEM ALL AND DESTROY MY CHAIN" yelled Kokutō

The Kushanāda's hand began to dissolve, reveals the golden light clinging to Hinata's form, creating her hollow armor, golden mark appeared all over Hinata armor, and a 6th tail formed.

"w-what is this… your power? How is it not demonic" said Kokutō

As more Kushanāda lend their powers, a massive pillar of golden reishi extends into the sky, all of the Kushanāda bowed down, as if showing their respect to their alpha. Kokutō growled and landed in front of Hinata.

"What did you do? Why are to not running amuck?" yelled Kokutō

Hinata looked up at Kokutō.

"Do you really think your sister wanted you to avenger her" said Hinata

Kokutō was bewildered

"The fuck you getting at?" said Kokutō

"You think she would wish to see your endless killing spree" said Hinata "there is no end to revenge, all you doing is make your sister's eternally miserable" Hinata pointed her sword at Kokutō "Shinobu and Motoko, don't want me to avenge them… NO, they want me to stop you" Hinata swung her arm out, gesturing to all of the Kushanāda "Hell is on my side, they'd rather help me, a Human, then see a sinner escape"

"I-Imposable… hell is siding with a human" said Kokutō stepping back in fear, "IT NOT POSSIBLE"

Kokutō attempted to escape, but was soon impaled by a bone sword, he looked back to see Kimimaro smiling at him.

"Did you forget about me?" said Kimimaro, twisting the sword.

"b-but how… I killed you?" said Kokutō

"Yeah, well, where else was I gonna go, Detroit?" said Kimimaro wrapping his free arm around Kokutō's waist "you aren't going anywhere, you will stay here and receive hell wrath"

"w-why are you helping her… her village killed you" said Kokutō

"I'm not helping Hinata… I'm helping the mother of Angel, my friend" said Kimimaro, looking at Hinata and nodding

Hinata slowly raised her sword, she dost really know why Kimimaro is helping her, but she dosnt care. Hinata zanpakutō erupted in golden chakra, she swung her sword down

"**HELL STYLE: GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

A golden wave lashed out in all directions, snapping Shinobu's and Motoko's chains and caved a massive trench, both Kokutō and Kimimaro where throw backwards from the blast, both landed on the ground hard. After a few moments both stirred and stood up, both looked down to see they no longer had chains.

"I… I'm free?" said Kimimaro

"I'M FREEEEEEEE" yelled Kokutō

The ground started to shake, getting both Kokutō's and Kimimaro's attention, millions of chain shot out of the trench Hinata carved and they all started to descend on one target, Kokutō. Kokutō screamed in pain as the chain ripped into his skin.

"why is this happening, I'm free, I ain't bound anymore" cried Kokutō as he was lifted into the air, all but his head was wrapped in chain, he started to look around, looking for the answer… then he looked over at Hinata. "YOU… YOU'RE BEHIND THIS"

"this is your punishment for going agents the wishes of hell" said Hinata

Kokutō scream as he was dragged to the deepest part of hell, a place where only the truly wicked go.

=== Kokutō ===

Kokutō was slammed into the ground hard, the chains thou it seem have faded away, he is still forever bound to hell. Kokutō pushed himself up to see his new home… there was rainbows and gumdrops and unicorns and ponies and gummybears and all of the other stuff that would be in a 5 year old girls dream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Kokutō

=== Hinata ===

Hinata quickly ran over to check on Shinobu and Motoko, both where groaning in pain as they pushed themselves up.

"Did we save angel" asked Motoko looking around

Hinata nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes, Angel is safe" said Hinata, helping both girls up

"w-what happened?" said Shinobu "and what with you?"

As they were leaving hell, via the way Hinata entered, she explained that is was Kokutō who lured them to hell, and that she, with the help of Kimimaro and Hell, sent him to a deeper part of hell, for all eternity. Hinata, Shinobu and Motoko walked thought the gate Scanty and Kneesocks opened, but where stopped.

"Hold on… there are still two live souls in there" said Scanty, looking at her tablet, pulling out a megaphone "MASHIRO… KIMIMARO, GET OVER HERE LESS YOU WANT TO STAY IN HELL"

The group waited for a moment and the two soon came to the door, Mashiro was talking about how they had a giant crystal ball TV, and she got so interested in watching Hinata fight Kokutō… she forgot to help. Kimimaro was pulled away by Scanty and Kneesocks, they told Hinata she and the other can go on head, after the hell they went thought, (no pun intended), they deserved to go home and rest. They stared to leave, but Scanty stopped Hinata real fast.

"Almost forgot" said Scanty, grabbing Hinata's hollow tail and ripping it off, also retaking hell's power "this is ours"

"Ah man, I was hoping to keep it, it gave me control" said Hinata

"Sorry, but the power of hell doesn't not belong on earth… you may now leave" said Scanty

Hinata and the other left, as Scanty and Kneesocks stood before Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro, in light of your recent actions, mother as decided to give you back you soul" said Scanty

"You mean… I'm alive?" said Kimimaro, a small smile creep up his face

"Yes… but you're on heavy probation" said Kneesocks "step out of line and it's straight to hell"

"Yes… I understand" said Kimimaro

Kimimaro bowed and left, chasing after the group, giving a bow to Lady Hinata, and announcing his loyalty towards her for freeing him. Hinata just sweat dripped as they went home, Hinata stretched, it was a hard day today. Angel got kidnapped, she went to hell, she accidently broke the gates of hell, she went to hell again, and then banished a sinner to the evilest part of hell… yup, typical mother stuff. Everyone started to go their own ways, Mashiro followed Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, I got something for you" said Mashiro

Hinata turned around.

"wh-OOFM" Hinata was cut off when Mashiro slammed her fist into her gut.

Hinata fell forward and was caught by Mashiro, Mashiro lifted her up over her shoulder.

_'I don't care what the other said, you need help and fast'_ thought Mashiro flashing away to who knows where '_if you don't get control over your hollow… then the 2__nd__ impact is nigh'_


	65. Training or Ass Beating

Hinata stirs in her sleep, she doesn't open her eyes. She's on a cold floor… last thing she remembered was Mashiro busting her in the gut.

"Mashiro… we said were not gonna help her" said a male voice

"But Kensei, she needs help, she losing the fight" said Mashiro

Hinata lays still, so Mashiro knocked her out to bring her here for help… but help in what?

"The vote was unanimous, she is not to be trained" came other male voice

"Y-yeah, I know rose… but… we have to help her" said Mashiro

"The answer is NO Mashiro" came an anger female voice

Hinata heard some footsteps, someone was walking up to her, she felt a foot brush her.

"STUPIDE HUMAN" yelled the voice

The girl went to kick and hit the air, Hinata wrapped her arm around her and help a kunai to her, then turned around towards the group, there was 7 of them, 8 counting her hostage.

"Where am I, tell me now or she dies" said Hinata, of course she was bluffing

Everyone just stared at Hinata, some shook their heads.

"You pulled a knife on the wrong bitch" said a blonde haired man wearing a hat

"What?" said Hinata

Hinata's hostage leaned forward, the snapped her head back, bashing Hinata's nose. Hinata yelled in pain and let go of her, the girl then stomped on Hinata foot as hard as she could, she then spun around and drilled Hinata in the nose with her foot. Hinata pin wheeled into the wall and fell forward.

"Told ya" said the blonde haired man, then was hit with a flip-flop "Hiyori… what was that for?"

"For calling me a bitch, Baldy Shinji" snapped Hiyori

"I have hair, I'm not bald" said Shinji

"Whatever Baldy" said Hiyori

Hinata slowly gets up, her eyes locked onto Hiyori, Hinata growled and flashed towards her.

"HIYORI, BEHIND YOU" yelled Kensei

Hiyori looked back and sidestepped Hinata, then pulled out her sword. Hinata spun around and pulled her sword, the two clashed blades and started to fight. The other watched them as they matched each other blow for blow, Shinji sighed and looked over at a rather large man with pink hair.

"Hachi… put up some barriers, don't need to spook the neighbors with the chakra spikes" said Shinji

Hachi nodded his head, he went thought hand sighs and formed a few barriers over the abandoned building. Hinata growls as Hiyori easily dodges all of her attacks with ease, Hiyori just smirks and laughs.

"Your so slow, your pathetic" said Hiyori "you're a wild animal, ha ha ha, Mashiro is right, you do need help, help in fighting."

Hinata growled and swung her sword to the side, she went thought one handed hand sighs.

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**" yelled Hinata

The clones charged Hiyori who just stood her ground, Hiyori just grinned and let the clones get within inches… then a pulse of evil energy shrouded Hiyori, a mask formed over her face and she cut down the clones with ease. Hinata's eyes widened, there's other like her… then it hit her, could Mashiro have been talking about this, training her to control her hollow, does that mean all of them are like her.

"**What's wrong, never seen another Visored go Hollow**?" said Hiyori, taking her mask of and holding it in her hand

"h-how… how are you doing that" said Hinata

"Easy you fool… I've dominated Iroyih, she's my bitch and give me power when I say" said Hiyori

"Hiyori… please stop" said Mashiro

Hiyori just grinned and pointed her figure at Hinata.

"Go hollow" said Hiyori with a grin "I wanna see what's made Mashiro so scared"

Hinata backed up, she shook her head.

"No…" said Hinata

Hiyori grinned, she put her mask back on her face.

"**Then die**" said Hiyori, charging Hinata.

Hiyori slammed her fist into Hinata's stomach, Hinata still sore from Mashiro's punch, doubled over. Hiyori then kneed Hinata in the face, then kicked her in the stomach, laughing as she fell. Hiyori then kicked her in the side.

"Go Hollow, Go Hollow" repeated Hiyori

Mashiro tried to go and stop the fight, but was stopped by Kensei.

"Where do you think you're going" said Kensei

"I have to stop the fight, she'll kill her" said Mashiro

"She won't kill your friend, she'll just rough her up" said Kensei, the other nodded their heads.

"I'm not worried about Hinata, I'm worried about Hiyori" said Mashiro, panic on her face

"I highly doubt that girl will hurt Hiyori" said a man with brown hair in a star shape

"You don't understand Love… Hinata was the one who broke the gates of hell yesterday" said Mashiro

Shinji's eyes widened, as did the other, he turned to the fight.

"HIYORI… GET OUT OF THERE" yelled Shinji

It was too late, Hiyori went to kick Hinata again, only for her foot to be caught, and with a twist, broke her leg. Hiyori fell backwards as Hinata sprung up, her mask over her face and started to laugh.

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, IS THIS THAT YOU WANT**" laughed the hollowfied Hinata "**HE HE HE HE HE HE, I HAVE CONTROL AGAIN**"

Hiyori managed to stand, she got ready to defend herself, but soon found herself pinned to the wall. Hinata slammed her into the wall over and over again, laughing manically, she watched as the hollow power faded away, she saw the fear in Hiyori's eyes as she choked the life out of her. The other sprang into action, having deal with a rampaging Visored's before, they knew what to do. They all tackled Hinata at the same time, then smashed her mask… Hinata just lay there in exhaustion… her eyes slowly closed.

"That was close" said Shinji, looking over at Hiyori. "You ok?"

Hiyori was gently rubbing her bruised throat, tears in her eyes, she shook her head. Hiyori coughed hard and spat up some blood, the she slowly sank to her knee and fell forward, falling unconscious from the attack.

"HACHI" yelled Shinji

"Right away" said Hachi, picking up Hiyori and taking her to her bed to be healed

Shinji let out a sigh and looked over at Mashiro.

"Looks like we owe you an apology… the girl clearly needs help" said Shiji holding his head "how far long is she?"

"She sprouted her 6th tail in hell" said Mashiro

Shinji nodded.

"Then we don't have much time" said Shinji "if we don't help her gain control… then the 2nd impact is imminent"

Shinji looked over at the female Visored with black hair.

"Seeing how you have a bed for two, she'll be bunking with you" said Shiji "is that ok Lisa?"

Lisa fixed her glasses, her face remained emotionless for a moment, then she nodded

=== later that night ===

Hinata was sprawled on bed snoring softly, Lisa wasn't bothered by it in the slightest seeing how she wasn't sleeping, she was reading Snow Cutie Weekly, she opened up to the center fold and her eyes widened. The model Fubuki was pumping a strap-on into the actress Koyuki's cunt, Lisa shiver in delight as she let her finger play with her pussy, she bite her lip to stop from moaning. She felt Hinata shift around in the bed, Lisa looked over slightly… then her heart began to race, there was a girl in her bed. Lisa bite her lip, is she really gonna do what she was thinking about… yes. Lisa rolled over and was facing Hinata, Hinata had a cute look on her sleeping face… Lisa couldn't help but smile. Lisa inched closer… and pushed her lips to Hinata's, noting how soft they were, she kissed a little harder, she closed her eyes. Lisa pulled away from Hinata and saw she was awake.

"Having fun" said Hinata, winking at Lisa

Lisa blinked a few times, then lend in for other kiss, not caring that she was caught. Lisa flinched then she felt Hinata's arms wrap around her, Hinata rested her hand on Lisa ass and rubbed. Lisa let out a soft moan as Hinata rubbed, she shiver and pushed her body into Hinata's. Hinata smiled and deepened the kiss, she's gotta be one of the luckiest girls in the world, she gets so much action. Hinata's smile widened as she felt Lisa place her hand on her crouch

=== Next Day ===

The Visored where lounging around as Hinata did her training on a ski machine, she been on it for a few hours.

"Man I'm hungry… Hiyori, go make something" said Shinji picking his teeth

"Fuck you, go do it yourself… in case you forgot, I have a broken leg" snapped Hiyori "besides, even if I could cook… I wouldn't share it with you Baldy"

"Tsk…" said Shinji looking over at a blond man "yes… Rose… Rose… ROSE"

Rose noticed Shinji yelling at him and pulled his ear buds out, letting the music be heard to all.

'_All we are is dust in the wind'_

"Yes?" said Rose, turning of his mp3

"I'm hungry, go make something" said Shinji

"Did you forget, Mashiro and Hachi went to get take out, just have patients" said Rose

"Ha ha ha ha ha, hey Rose, you read the chapter 65 of 'Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka" laughed Love

"no I haven't, you won't let me on the damn computer… and how are you reading a chapter that is just now being created as we talk, are you telling me your reading the sentence that I am speaking right now as I am say it as it is being typed?" said Rose

Love looked up at Rose, he put his hands to his head in an arc, then his cheek puffed up and his hand flattened as he made an explosion sound.

"Mine blown" said Love

"Not hard to blow the mind of an imbecile" said Kensei as he wrapped bandages over his hand "Lisa… how is Hinata's training going"

"She's fine" said Lisa as she read her hentai

"You didn't even look over, stop reading that filth" said Kensei

"It's not filth… its poetry" said Lisa

"It's about a futanari, possibly in her 30's, who writes hentai with her co-writer friend, also in her 30's who's a lesbian… and the two fucking two little girls that are in elementary school" said Kensei

"As I said, poetry" said Lisa

"Just put the book down for a few moments and take care of her" said Kensei

"I've already jerked her off" said Lisa

Kensei's eyes widened, he stood up and walked off, as did the other males, They went into the 'forget room.' Meaning they went into a room and started to bang there head agents the wall or a steel beam to forget.

"She's a futanari?" asked Hiyori

Lisa just grinned and giggled.

"Is she bigger than me?" asked Hiyori in a huff

"By 3 inches" said Lisa

Hiyori looked over at Hinata, who was still on the ski machine, she turned her head.

"Damn it" said Hiyori

The other came back into the room, there forehead bright red from the bashing, Shinji sat down on the couch.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE" yelled Hinata, throwing the ski machine across the room, then she kicked Shinji, rolling him across the room. "THIS IS BULL SHIT"

Shinji slowly got up, he popped his neck and started at Hinata.

"Did we tell you to stop? No, now get back to your training" yelled Hiyori, hobbling over to Hinata.

Hinata growled at Hiyori and the two where soon butting heads.

"I don't have time for games, I need control over Atanih" said Hinata

About that time Hachi and Mashiro returned with the food, they saw Hinata and Hiyori butting heads.

"Hinata, that ski machine is more important they you think… we use it to measure you power" said Shinji "the… *sigh* super Hiyori trainer drains chakra at an alarming rate, it helps set the foundation of training. If you can last three days on it… then you can start training"

Hinata looked over, then narrowed her eyes.

"I broke the gates of hell, you nimrod. With that being said I think I'd last more than three fucking days on that machine" said Hinata "hell I could go for a month"

"She's got a point" said Hiyori, looking over at Shinji

"You're not supposed to agree with her, you're out of character Hiyori" said Shinji, pulling out the characteristic sheet "you're supposed to never displays much emotion besides anger, and are to always be frowning."

"yeah… well, fuck you" said Hiyori "I'm just saying she's got a point, none of us could break the gates of hell, so seeing that she did, putting her on my super awesome amazing stupendous training machine is pointless"

Shinji went to say something but stopped, he rubbed his chin.

"Your right Hiyori" said Shinji, then his eyes widened "wow… never thought I'd say that"

"FUCK YOU" yelled Hiyori

"But my choice is made, no training until she can go for three days" said Shinji

Hinata growled and flashed over, going nose to nose with Shinji.

"I don't have time for this shit, I need control NOW" said Hinata

Shinji put his hand out and pushed Hinata away, making her growl.

"Will you be quiet… do you really think that you be able to defeat my old subordinate if you have control over your Hollow" said Shinji

"Who the fuck is that?" said Hinata

"Sosuke Aizen" said Shinji

Hinata eyes widened, she went to talk, but was cut off.

"Aizen will unseal the Hogyoku from that scroll you and Sakura sealed it in, then he'll use it to create an army of Arrancar that will appear at his beck and call. That's way we have to train you the right way, so you know how to handle things." Said Shinji "however, seeing how he could unseal it at any time, dose give reason to rush… guess we don't have a choice."

Shinji pushed his handed into Hinata face, his hand glowed for a moment and she was unconscious. Shinji picked her up and looked over at Hachi.

"Put up 8 barriers" said Shinji then looked at the other "let's go to the training ground"

As Hachi put up the barriers the other made their way over to the secrets door the leads underground.

=== Under Ground Training Ground ===

There was a massive training ground under the abandoned building, it was a vase mountain terrain.

"Oh wow, this is so cool, who would have guessed that there was a such a place under here?" said Mashiro

Kensei looked over and shook his head.

"What are you talking about, this is where we all trained to control your hollows" said Kensei

"Mashiro never trained here… she apparently dominated Orihsam a day or two after the incident" said Lisa

"Lucky" said Kensei

Shinji walked over and placed Hinata on the ground, then looked over at Hachi

"Now I need 16 barriers in a large grid over Hinata" said Shinji

Hachi who was sweating from the previous barriers nodded his head and put the 16 barriers, then reach into his pocket and popped a small green bean in his mouth to replenish his energy.

"Good your back to full power, now I need 24 barriers directly over Hinata's body" said Shinji

'_This is elder abuse'_ thought Hachi

=== Mind Scape ===

Hinata stirred, she slowly pushed herself up to see snow.

'_This… this is Shiroi Ōkami's domain'_ thought Hinata

Hinata stood full and looked around, thing where different… Shiroi Okami's domain was mountain… so why was she in a field. Hinata jumped up into the air to get a better few, she landed on the air, thanks to her sky walking ability, she kicked up a lot of dust. Hinata looked down at her surroundings, to see she wasn't anywhere familiar… the field she was in had a lone log cabin in the center, the field was surrounded by a massive forest. Hinata followed the forest till she reached the end, this was all on top of a mountain… and below the mountain was a massive dessert. Hinata flew back to where see enter the domain and landed, she crossed her arms and looked down, then closed her eyes as she started to think.

'_This domain… its… it's a fusion of all the others. The field is Zangetsu, the forest is Snakey and Monkey, the snowy mountain is Shiroi Ōkami, and the dessert is Atanih'_ thought Hinata, then looked up and opened her eyes, looking at the cabin _'I feel all of their powers in there'_

Hinata stepped forward, then saw the door open up… standing in the door way was Atanih she was grinning.

"**Well well well, it's my lucky day… here I was just visiting 'mother' and you show up**" said Atanih popping her knuckles "**I sure she wouldn't mind if I have a little fun**"

Atanih flashed in front of Hinata and reach for all over her weapons, in a instant she was using Santoryu style, she bite down on her sword… and noticed… it tasted like cherry. Atanih looked down to see she was holding pop tarts… she forgot she visiting 'mother'.

"**One second**" said Atanih, flashing back to the cabin

Hinata waited for Atanih, then she returned she was wielding all three swords, Hinata growled.

"Then did you get to wield Zabimaru and Shiroi Ōkami?" growled Hinata

"**The same time you did Fool**" said Atanih

Hinata just growled at Atanih, who just smiled her evil smile, Hinata readied her swords.

"**I know why you're here, you want to control me, like a queen controls her subjects… am I right?"** asked Atanih

"So what if I am, it's my body, which makes me queen" said Hinata

Atanih just smiled.

"**I don't think that's fair, I'm just as strong, if not stronger then you… let's have a fight, the winner will become queen... what do you say?"** said Atanih

Hinata narrowed her eyes, then scoffed.

"What about you trying to take over? Will you stop doing that?" asked Hinata

**"If you are the queen, I have no choice but to obey, the queen makes the laws, that's how it is**" said Atanih "**however, it's not gonna be that easy**"

Atanih charged at Hinata with blinding speeds.

=== Real World ===

Hinata's mask started to form, she stood up and let loose a ear piercing howl. The visored's watched as Hinata started to smash agents the barriers, howling and growling at them. She then jumped back and grabbed her swords in Santoryu style, then charged the barriers, only to bounce off them.

"**GRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAH**" howled Hinata

"Shouldn't we have taken her swords away from her?" said Mashiro

"No… that would only make her frantic and more dangerous" said Lisa, then looked over at Hachi "opening it up, I'll go first"

Hachi opened the barrier and let Lisa in.

"Don't kill her" said Shinji

"Only is she doesn't kill me" said Lisa as the barrier closes behind her

Lisa pulled out her sword and readied herself, as Hinata landed in front of her and howled as loud as she could in Lisa face. Lisa spun her sword around and hit Hinata with the back of her blade.

=== Mind Scape ===

Hinata and Atanih clashed blades again, both pushing into each other as hard as they could. Hinata was aware the Atanih was simultaneously fighting her, while controlling her body in the real world.

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA, My power is growing after each and every clash, controlling you is getting too easy**" laughed Atanih "**it's so fun causing pain to your friends, it's like putting down a dog**"

"How is that fun" yelled Hinata "that's horrible"

Atanih just laughed evilly as her chakra exploded outward. Hinata growled, she dropped Shiroi Okami, she held Zabimaru off to the side and Zangetsu start towards Atanih. Atanih was copying Hinata's movements perfectly… they both started at each other.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata and Atanih simultaneously

=== Real World ===

Hinata's body was now cover in her hollow armor, save for her mouth like always, except there was now golden patterns all over her armor. Hinata howled loudly as one tail started to form.

=== Mind Scape ===

"**TENSA ZANGETSU**" yelled Hinata and Atanih simultaneously "**HIHIJOO ZABIMARU**"

Hinata started in awe at Atanih's white Tensa Zangetsu and her black Hihijoo Zabimaru, Hinata growled loudly at Atanih.

"When did you learn Bankai?" asked Hinata

"**About the same time you did**" snickered Atanih

Hinata and Atanih held there Tensa Zangetsu's up high, then swung down

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata and Atanih simultaneously

The two waves off energy clashed and exploded, creating a bright light, making Hinata cover her eyes

When Hinata opened her eyes Atanih was nowhere to be seen, in fact the environment as changed. Hinata slowly looked around and scanned the area.

'_This is… Sōkyoku hill'_ thought Hinata, then out of the corner off her eye saw 4 petals. '_Byakuya_?'

Hinata turned to see Byakuya standing in front of Hinata, his face was emotionless. Byakuya held up his sword.

"Scatter, Senbon Zakura" said Byakuya

Hinata jumped back and swung her sword, slashing thought the petals, Hinata steps backwards and growls.

"The fucks wrong with you?" said Hinata

"Is that it? That's the extent of your power… Pitiful" said Byakuya, attacking again.

Hinata swung her Tensa Zangetsu and batted all of the blades away. Byakuya vanished from site, Hinata quickly turned around and blocked an attack.

"You're pathetic" said Byakuya, jumping back and turning his blade upside down, then dropped it. "**BAN-KAI… Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi**"

Hinata flashes away from the wave of cherry blossoms, they were hot on her tail. Hinata spun around and unleashed a mini getsuga tensho to escape, she landed on the ground and started panting. She looked up to see Byakuya staring at her.

"You haven't acknowledged the confusion in your heart" said Byakuya

"W-What? What are you talking about?" said Hinata

Byakuya raised his hand, then swung it, his Bankai ripped Sōkyoku hill in half. Hinata wasn't prepard for that, she slipped and fell down the opening Byakuya made. Hinata reached out and grabbed the edge, she looked up to see Byakuya

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN, WHAT DID I DO" yelled Hinata

Byakuya stared down at Hinata, his face emotionless.

"You're too weak, you'll never achieve your 'true' Bankai" said Byakuya

"What are you talking about, I have achieve Bankai for my Zangetsu and my Zabimaru, so stop this nonsense"

Byakuya didn't say anything, 5 of his petals forming into blades, and dropped towards Hinata. Hinata let go and feel to the bottom of the canyon Byakuya created.

"Those who have no will to fight, cannot stop my blade" said Byakuya, holding his hand out and his sword reformed.

Hinata growled and huffed at Byakuya, then charged at Byakuya, the two clashed blades and created a blinding light, Hinata closed her eyes.

Hinata opened her eyes just in time to see Atanih's attack, Hinata brought up her blade and blocked the attack. Hinata let out a growl of frustration, getting Atanih to laugh.

"**Don't get annoyed let's have fun**" said Atanih "**HA HA HA HA HA**"

They pushed off of each other, Hinata shook her head… did she zone out? What was with Byakuya attacking her? What did he mean she'll never achieve true Bankai.

'_What the hell is going on'_ thought Hinata

"**HEY PAY ATTENTION**" yelled Atanih, clashing blades again "**you're not getting carless… are you**?"

"NO" yelled Hinata

Hinata swung Hihijoo Zabimaru at Atanih, a large red orb formed in its mouth

"**Hikotsu Taihō**" yelled Hinata as the beam fired, Hinata then twisted around and swung Zangetsu "**Getsuga Tensho**"

The two move fused into one and flew towards Atanih, who just laughed as the attack approached. Atanih swung her hand to the side and connected with the blast, hitting it off to the side and sending it towards the dessert.

"h-how?" said Hinata

"**HA HA HA HA HA**" laughed Atanih, preparing to launch an attack "**now it's my turn**"

=== Real World ===

Lisa spun on her hand and kicked Hinata in the stomach a few times, then back flipped away from the raging monster. Hinata growled and bellowed a howl that shook the barriers, she looked back down at Lisa who was panting hard, Hinata reached out to get her.

WHAM

Kensei slammed his elbow into Hinata's gut, sending her backwards.

"Your 10 minutes are up" said Kensei

Lisa just nodded her head, and fled to safety. Kensei reach into his boot and pulled out a small knife… his zanpakutō, then charged at Hinata. Shinji watched the fight as Lisa passes, she panted and watched the fight for a few moments, then sat.

"s-she's so strong" said Lisa

"Of course she is… that's what happens when a human and soul reaper breed, there's a reason it's forbidden" said Shinji, then looked over "I thought you knew all that stuff"

Lisa shook her head.

"I never got a chance to read the history of the first Impact" said Lisa

Shinji nodded his head and returned his gaze to the fight.

"Well let's hope there won't be a sequel… if Hinata doesn't get control soon… when will have no choice but to kill her" said Shinji

=== Mind Scape ===

Hinata was holding her shoulder, it was bleeding badly from Atanih's attack… she looked down to see to her Hihijoo Zabimaru was in piece and was fading away.

'_f-fuck'_ thought Hinata, looking up to see Atanih smiling at her

Atanih then charged at Hinata, she grabbed Tensa Zangetsu, it starts to turned white. Hinata could only watch in horror

"You are too weak to use Bankai" said Atanih with a smile as Hinata's blade break.

Hinata looked back to face Atanih, but she was gone… she looked around to see she was in the valley of the end. Hinata slowly looked up to see someone on top of the Mandara statue… it was Sasuke

=== Real World ===

Liza was still panting hard, she looked up to see Kensei easily dodging all of Hinata attack.

"h-how long till I have to go again?" asked Lisa

Shinji looked over at Liza.

"Well let's see… there's 8 of us in total… Hachi is holding the barrier, Hiyori has a broken foot, you just took your turn… we each fight for 10 minutes… you have 50 minutes" said Shinji

"How baldy, you didn't know you could do math" said Hiyori with a grin

"SHUT UP SNAGGLETOOTH" said Shinji

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" yelled Hiyori, hopping over as fast as she could on her good foot

Shinji started to run away and surprisingly Hiyori was able to catch up to Shinji.

Kensei dodge other attack from Hinata, she had managed to pin him between a rock. Kensei slashed her shoulder and as she howled, he escaped. He looked back to see the wound heal up in seconds, then she bent down and howled again, two tails started to form, now making 3.

'_Her power is growing at an alarming rate… if she doesn't get control within the next hour… she'll have to be put down'_ thought Kensei

=== ? ===

"Sasuke… but how… I'm hallucination, that's the only explanation" said Hinata shaking her head

"Might be… the mind offend see hallucinations. Since it created me, it means you're concerned about the fact that you killed me" said Sasuke

Hinata bared her fangs and growled loudly.

"Do you always look back when you finish a battle… the foes you've defeated… the friends you nearly lost, are you scared? Scared to push forward." Said Sasuke, closing his eyes… then they snapped opening and where in there curse form state, his body slow transformed "afraid to walk the same path as me?"

"SHUT UP" yelled Hinata, swinging her arm out "I'M NOT LIKE YOU"

"Pretty confident aren't you" said Sasuke, flashing in front of Hinata and grabbed her hands "where are your sword? You plan to beat me with just your hands?"

Sasuke threw Hinata to the ground hard, then kicks her in the rips, rolling her. Hinata gasped and wheezes as she tries to get up, Sasuke's shadow loamed over her, she looked up at Sasuke.

"Look at how far you've fallen… do you know how helpless you are" said Sasuke

Hinata spun around to face Sasuke, her hand shrouded in lighting.

"**CHIDORI STR**-" started Hinata

Sasuke grabbed her hand and crushed it in grasp, stopping the jutsu

"Look at you, you're as helpless as a baby" said Sasuke

Hinata growled as she tried to pull away.

"If I had my Zanpakuto, I'd kill you" growled Hinata

Sasuke just smirked, then kicked Hinata in the face, rolling her into the water.

"You want a weapon so badly… then I'll give you one" said Sasuke

Hinata quickly stood up to see she was no longer in the valley, she looked around to see hundreds of Zangetsu's… the each was different, this was where she trained to get Tensa Zangetsu. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at her.

"You wanted a weapon didn't you… well pick one" said Sasuke

Hinata slowly scanned the area, looking closely at each and every Zangetsu look alike.

'_The real one ain't here'_ thought Hinata

"You're not gonna take one?" said Sasuke, as he rushed her "THEN DIE"

Hinata held her own, she watched as Sasuke drew closer, he pulled back his fist.

TANK

Hinata blocked the punch with Zangetsu, Hinata swung her sword and drove Sasuke back. Hinata focused hard and summed her other Zanpakutō's and grinned.

"You confidence is back… just because you were able to summon you blades… pitiful" said Sasuke

"I'm gonna kill you" said Hinata

Sasuke held his arms out, as if welcoming the attack.

"Cut me down… if you can" said Sasuke

Hinata growled at Sasuke and charged, she held Zangetsu in one hand and Shiroi Ōkami in the other, she approached Sasuke and swung both blade, hoping to take his head off… but to her surprise Sasuke caught both swords.

"You can cut me… you hold to much regret killing me" said Sasuke as he once again threw Hinata to the ground.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, panting hard.

'_This doesn't make since, I'm stronger then Sasuke… how is he doing this. Regret for killing him, I have no regret_." though Hinata, looking up at him

"You know nothing of battle… let me enlighten you" said Sasuke "Battles… last forever… someone stronger will always appear, even if you kill him, someone stronger will take his place… and so on and so on. If you don't have the determination to withstand that everlasting struggle… you'll lose someday… but it doesn't end there, someone else will repeat that battle. It's the cycle of rebirth, it's not limited to life and death of people. Battles have their own cycle of rebirth, as long as people exist, conflict will be born and battles will begin. Battles will repeat themselves throughout eternity"

Hinata looked up and shook her head.

"You're lying" said Hinata

"You're foolish" said Sasuke, kicking Hinata again "the strong are drawn to battle… the ones who are first to die… are idealist… like you"

Hinata growled once again, she swung her sword only to be caught.

"Bastard" growled Hinata

"Your blade is weak… how did it defeat me? Don't you have ANY PRIDE" yelled Sasuke, as he ripped the sword away from Hinata, and stabbed her in the chest

Hinata looked down at the sword in her chest, buts not her Zangetsu… it was Atanih's Tensa Zangetsu. She looked off to the side to see her swords where gone.

"**Those swords aren't yours… I AM YOU ZANPAKUTO**" laughed Atanih

Atanih slammed her hand into Hinata face and pushed her into a tree, snapping it in half.

"**You're such a fool… you lose your weapon and yet you stand there… Hinata… what is the differents between a Queen and her horse**" said Atanih

Hinata looked up at Atanih, turning her head to the side to spit out blood, she looked stare at Atanih

"What?" said Hinata

Atanih smiled as she twirled Tensa Zangetsu around.

"**I don't mean one's a person and the other is a house or one has two legs while the other has four. This ain't a kid's riddle. Form, Ability, and Power. Even if the two are the same, one is the queen and the other is the horse that lends its power to the queen. I'm asking you what's the differents is between them… do you give up. Its instinct! It's the thing that equal powers need in order to gain even greater power. What someone needs to become queen is… the desire to engage in battle and to obtain power, and the desire to crush and trample you enemy. The absolute desire to engage in battle. Our sharp, murderous instincts are etched deep in the core of our bodies. You have no raw instinct, you fight with reason you try to defeat your enemies with reason, who can you cut with a sheathed sword? That's why your weaker than I am, Hinata**" said Atanih as she twirled the sword, the she quickly threw it at Hinata, it slammed into her chest, Hinata coughed up blood **"I don't want that, I don't know about 'mother' and the others, but I refuse to serve a queen who is weaker than me, to be rode around on and get us both killed. Your weaker, so I'll crush you… then I will be queen"**

Hinata just stared at the sword in her chest, she closed her eyes tight at the pain… when she opened them she was laying on her back.

'_not again… who's gonna talk down to me now, Kenpachi'_ thought Hinata

A long rusty blade slammed down next to Hinata, inches from her face… she looked up to see Kenpachi

'_I WAS FUCKING KIDDING'_ thought Hinata, jumping up and away from Kenpachi

"So your awake… Hinata" said Kenpachi with a grin "now… get ready, cause I'm here to kill you"

=== Real World ===

A large amount of time as past seen Hinata as started her training, Love was now fighting Hinata who was wielding Tensa Zangetsu. Hinata swung her blade at Love and he barley dodges, he swings his blade and cuts her shoulder, to with it healed in seconds. Hinata howled again as two more tails formed, making the total five.

'_She's getting to be to strong'_ thought Love '_she's only a few more minutes'_

=== ? ===

Hinata and Kenpachi clashed, Kenpachi laughed as his spiritual pressure increase, Hinata was forced to back off.

"Your fight is over, there is no need for this, STOP" said Hinata

"Over… you think this is a brawl? A fight isn't over until there is only one left standing" said Kenpachi

"I have no reason to fight you" said Hinata

"Do you really need one? Admit it Hinata. you desire battle, you want power. Don't you, Hinata? one who desires power, desires battle without exception! Do you desire battle so you can get power? Do you desire power so you can fight? I don't know, but what I do know is" said Kenpachi, then threw out his arms "WE WHERE BORN THIS WAY" Kenpachi smiled and looked back at Hinata "we were born to desire battle. Hinata, you instinctively desire battle. Because there is no other way to gain power. Fight Hinata. If you want the power to control, take your sword and cut down you enemies. There is no other path before you… or behind you… Hinata… BATTLE"

Hinata closed her eyes, thinking about what she learned from everyone. 'Will.' One must have the will to fight, to push forward, never give up and show pride in what they do. 'Pride.' One must not regret the choices they make, they must only have pride in their dictions, pride in the instincts that guide them. 'Instinct' one must natural knows what to do, one can't take time to plan their moves in a heated battle. 'Battle' in order to get stronger, to gain power, one must love to battle, for it is the only way to be the strongest.

_'I understand now, I understand how to win'_ thought Hinata

Hinata reached out and grabbed the blade still stuck in her chest, she grinned and looked up at Atanih. Black reishi shot from Hinata wound and wrapped around Atanih's blade, it burned her. Atanih let go and watched as Hinata ripped the blade out of her… she twirled it around and tossed it in the air. She summoned her other blades in a style fashion involving spinning and twirling, then she spun around and caught Tensa Zangetsu in her mouth.

"**Oh fuck**" said Atanih as Hinata charges

=== Real World ===

Hinata howled again as her 6 tails whipped around violently, she slams down on all fours and forms a cero, the pressure builds to such density, the barriers start to shake and crack. Love was forced to summon his mask, he then readied himself for what was to come.

'_Such power… the leagues are indeed true'_ thought Hachi

"LOVE GET OUT OF THERE" yelled Shinji "AN ATTACK AT THE LEVEL COULD VAPORIZE YOU"

Hinata howled and whipped her head around, she was about to fire the cero… then it faded. A large gash formed on Hinata and she howled. Love used this moment to escape to the safety of the barriers.

=== Mind Scape ===

Atanih coughed blood… she looked down to see Tensa Zangetsu impaled in her stomach.

"**Shit… seems you do have the instinct to battle… you win… Queen. I will keep up my end of the deal… if for even a moment, I see that you're not able to handle things… I'll toss you out and stomp on your fucking skull… this is a warning… if we wish to truly control me, then don't die… before you meet mother**" said Atanih as she faded away.

Hinata threw her arms up into the air and cheered loudly, then her eyes grew heavy and she fell to snow fields of her mind scape. Her zanpakutō stood over her sleeping form, they heard footsteps and looked over to see there 'mother.' It was hard to make her out due to the snow flurry she was creating to hide for the viewers.

"She is truly strong… but she not ready to wield me" said the mother "send her home, she's earned her rest."

=== Mind Scape ===

Hachi's barriers exploded in a violet blast, kicking up dust and blinding everyone, once it cleared everyone saw Hinata standing full… 7 tails resting on the ground, she let out a growled… then fell to the ground. She hit the ground and her hollow armor smashed to piece. Everyone looked at each other, and then Shinji waked up to Hinata, then gently nudge her with his foot.

"How do you feel?" asked Shinji

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZ" snored Hinata

"That's what they all say" said Shinji

AN: some people have been asking when I'll do chapters on Naru or Konoha, well to answer yours questions, very soon. The next chapter will most likely (don't quote me on this) be Hinata last chapter for a while. There will be 2 chapter one on Konoha other on Gwen going home for a while. After those two chapters, things will go to Naru for a few chapters.

Also if any fan would like to join the group I made the link is on my profile.


	66. TMNT of TLOF

4 days have passed since Hinata's domination of her hollow, she was allowed to return to the Hinata House without fear that she'd loss control and causing destruction. By order of Shinji, the self-proclaimed leader of the Visored, Mashiro was to train Hinata 5 times a day to increase the amount of time she could use Atanih's power, and help control that enormous blood lust she gets in her Visored from. Let us see what our hero is doing now.

=== Hinata House ===

Hinata is hit hard in the jaw by Mashiro, Hinata quickly recover and swings her arm, Mashiro ducks under Hinata's arm and swipe kicks her. Hinata falls to the ground and Mashiro pins her by pushed her arm into her neck, Mashiro just smiles at Hinata as she struggles to get up, finally she stops.

"Fine you win… again" said Hinata

Mashiro looked over at the spectators.

"I win" said Mashiro

Hiyori, who was checking up on progress grabbed a piece of chalk and marked the bored.

Mashiro Wins: 20. Hinata Wins: 0

Hinata was grumbling about her constant losing, getting Hiyori to laugh. Mashiro got of Hinata as she walked over and went about her own business.

"Don't get so mad, she's the strongest Visored among the group" said Hiyori, offering her hand "and don't ask how, cause we don't know"

Hinata looked up and took Hiyori hand, who helped to her feet.

"Summon your mask, let's see how long it holds" said Hiyori

Hinata nodded her head, she put her hand over her face and in a ripping motion summoned her mask. Hinata stood in place as Hiyori counted the seconds, after a few seconds Hinata's mask broke and fell to the ground, quickly disappearing.

"13 seconds" said Hiyori "your growth is slow, but that's normal"

Hinata nodded her head and was about to ask how long Hiyori can hold hers, but an explosion got her attention.

"damn foot clan" said Hinata, knowing who it was, she looked over at Hiyori and gave a playful salute. "See ya"

Hinata flashed towards town, heading to the location of the explosion.

=== Dogpound and Fishface ===

Dogpound and Fishface ran out of the jewelry store each holding bulging bags, both grinning.

"What a haul, there's easily 7,000,000 ryo per bag" said Fishface

"This should get us back on Shredders good side" said Dogpound "I can't take another beating"

"Sad to hear… but I'm gonna have to stop you" said Hinata landing in front of them.

"Oh come on" yelled Fishface, throwing the bag down, then looked at Dogpound "you just had to use the C4 to open the vault, you just couldn't ripped it open"

"I told you the vault was made of titanium steel, that's too strong for me" yelled Dogpound

"Guys?" said Hinata

"We could have tunneled under the vault, or break thought the roof" yelled Fishface

"What part of TITANIUM STEEL VAULT don't you understand" yelled Dogpound

"Guys?" said Hinata

"We could have gone back and got Shredder to rip it opening" yelled Fishface

"Shredder hired us to do this work for him, if he could do this shit by himself, why hire us" yelled Dogpound

"GUYS" yelled Hinata

"WHAT?" yelled the two

Hinata cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"It doesn't matter who's at fault here, your both gonna get your asses beat" said Hinata, lunging at them

Hinata pulled back her fist and drilled Dogpound in the gut, her ears twitched and she jumped out of the way of Fishface's kick… it found a new target, Dogpound's crouch. Dogpound groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Hinata spun around and grinned at Fishface, who just glared.

"Why are you smiling you cocky faced bitch" said Fishface

"No reason" said Hinata, pointing her fingers at Fishface… past Fishface

Fishface looked behind him, his face paled and his tail dropped. Hinata had apparently summoned and army of clone during her trip over.

"Aw fuck" said Fishface

=== One beating, arresting and jail escape later ===

Fishface and Dogpound where staring at the door that leads to Shredders throne room, they swaolled hard as the metal doors opened up and the 'Darth Vader Theme played'. They slowly walked in and bowed to their master. Shredder's swirling throne chair was facing away from them, a small metal arm lower from the ceiling and placed Shredders helmet on, his chair slowly turned around, he stood up and stared at them.

"Dogpound" said Shredder

"y-yes?" said Dogpound

"I am your father" said Shredder

Dogpound snorted

"No you're not, she's a girl and probably has a bigger dick then you" said Dogpound

The record play the music scratched and stopped, Shredder's eyes where widened to their fullest, Fishface's jaw was dropped and he slowly looked over at Dogpound

"Dude you fucking crazy" said Fishface

Dogpound looked to be on their verge of crying, he just dug his own grave. Shredder flew across the room and started to beat the piss out of Dogpound aka the actor Bradford. The camera filming the scene fell to the ground as Moka McDowell ran into the set to break up the fight. Moka tried to push Shredder off Bradford who was possibly pissing himself in the Dogpound suit.

"Get him off me, GET HIM OFF ME" cried Bradford

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" yelled Oroku Saki

"RANMACAT" yelled Moka

Shredder pulled back his fist and extended his blades, he went to stab Bradford… then was slammed into the wall by a 7 and a half foot tall werecat with black fur.

"You rang?" said Ranmacat, pinning Oroku Saki with one paw

Fishface was over in the corner shivering and crying about the large cat… then realized… this is just a suit, why was he, Xever scared. Ranmacat looked over as he light his cigar and grinned.

"hmmm, I like sushi" said Ranmacat with a grin

Xever was now really freaked out, he dove into the water and stuck the tongue of Fishface out.

"What's cha gonna do now, I'm in the water, and cats hate water" said Xever

Ranmacat looked over and hit the drain tank button.

"Fuck me" said Xever

Back with Moka, she pulled off the mask to check on Bradford… reviling a busted lip and a black eye.

"You Baka, why'd you set Oroku Saki off… you know he's sensitive about his… well, his is 'Pride'" said Moka

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER, ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A TINY PENIS" yelled Oroku Saki

"Bitch please, you thought it was a pubic hair until it pissed on ya" said Bradford.

Oroku Saki's eyes blazed red, he let losses a scream

'Camera stops filming, all that is seen and heard is static.'

The camera flipped back on, and everyone was back in place before Bradford's insult. Dogpound and Fishface looked up to see Shredder glaring at them.

"You have failed me yet again" said Shredder "I'm beginning to think you two ain't what you use to be"

"We're sorry master, it just… that Hinata girl keeps interfering" said Dogpound

Hinata had token it upon herself to stop them at every turn, seeing how she unknowingly guarded the two on the caravan and let them into the city.

"That girl has got to have unlimited chakra, the number of jutsu's she can pull off, not to mention the number of shadow clones she can summon"

"So I have heard… have you to ever tried to set traps for her?" asked Shredder

"Many times master… but the girl is no fool, she sends in her shadow clone when we try to trick her into our location, after she deactivates them all, she rushes in" said Fishface

"What about an ambush" said Shredder

"She's an Inuzuka, she can sniff us out in second, ever if we mask our scene she can still hear us breathing" said Dogpound

Shredder let out an annoyed groan, he held his head and closed his eyes as he began to think. The door opened getting him to open his eyes, Dogpound and Fishface looked back to see Karai, Shredders daughter, come walking in.

"Karai, I thought I told you not to come in here when daddy is with his minions" said Shredder

"Did you really just say daddy?" asked Karai

Shredder groaned and closed his eyes again, still holding his face.

"What do you want?" said Shredder slightly annoyed

"Money" said Karai

"Why?" said Shredder, looking thought his fingers.

"A date" said Karai

"What have I told you, you of all people can't" started Shredder

"We're going to a mascara ball, we'll both be wearing a mask" said Karai "so seeing how I won't be showing my face?"

Shredder sighed

"You won't leave until I give you the money will you?" asked Shredder

"Nope" said Karai with a smile

Shredder started to growl and grumble about how all his hard earned money is going to his always going to his daughter, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling out 50,000 ryo.

"I also plan to go to the movie, to eat, the arcade and possibly a mini vacation" said Karai "still in mask of course, she thinks I'm former Anbu like her… and well old habits die hard"

Shredder groaned and pulled out more, then rolled his eye and stuffed it all back in, then tossed her the wallet. Karai smiled as she snatched the wallet and let out a happy squeal… then clear her throat and bowed.

"Thank you father" said Karai with a bow

"Yeah yeah, now get lost and have fun" said Shredder

Karai happily left and Shredder rubbed the bridged of his nose.

"Where were we?" Said Shredder

"We had just told you why an ambush attempt would fail on her" said Fishface

Shredder nodded his head and closed his eyes again, he let out low mum as he begin to think. His eyes slowly opened.

"Lure her here" said Shredder "I will ended her"

Dogpound and Fishface looked at each other, then nodded their heads.

"Understood boss, and I think I know just how to do that" said Fishface.

=== Hinata House ===

Hinata was getting dress up for a very special occasion… her kids, Fū and Angel, had entered the school talent competition. Hinata went down the steps and noticed Mutsumi leaning back on the couch, pissed off for some reason

"What wrong with you" asked Hinata "job interview go bad"

"Yes… I got hired" said Mutsumi

"That to bad... wait you got the job, that's good isn't it" said Hinata

Mutsumi shrugged her shoulder

"Yeah… but the boss is stupide" said Mutsumi, then explained how she got the job.

=== Flashback ===

Mutsumi was sitting in the chair and was facing her possibly boss should she get hire. Mr. Broly, he was a very big man with bulging muscles… it's surprising his shirt hasn't ripped.

"Miss Mutsumi… where do you see yourself in 10 years?" said Broly fixing his tiny glasses as he read her résumé

Mutsumi didn't want this job, not one bit, working at a grocery store, lame. Mutsumi's eyes flicked over and saw a picture of his beloved daughter Celeria, then smiled.

"Eating your daughters cunt" said Mutsumi with a smile

Broly looked up from the paper and pulled off his glasses, he folded them up, placed them on the deck, then leaded forward.

"No one, has ever said that to me" said Broly

"Probably cause there to busy eating her cunt" said Mutsumi with a grin

Broly leaned back in his chair, tapped his fingers together, then lead forward.

"You're hired" said Broly

Mutsumi smile faded.

"Fuck" said Mutsumi

=== end flash back ===

Hinata was slapping her knee, laughing as hard as she could.

"Holy shit, are you for real" said Hinata

Mutsumi nodded her head, getting Hinata to laugh even harder.

=== few hours later, elementary school ===

Hinata was growing a little bored of the show, her kids have yet to preform, and all the other kids… they sucked. Now Hinata not being mean because she was hoping her kids would win, it's just that the other kids, really really sucked at what they were trying, the one she hated the most was the kid who juggled 10 super duper stink bombs, it burned her nose then he dropped nine of them at once. The curtains just closed on a kid name Steve, his talent was turning his fingers into cats… how is that gonna help you in life. Once the curtains opens there was a piano on stage, Hinata's twitches, blinked and rolled, not other one, not other tone deaf kid banging on the keys. Hinata looked up to see Angel walk out on stage, Hinata raised an eyebrow, she didn't know Angel play… she hopes she know how, her ears can't take any more punishment. Angel sat on the piano bench and closed her eyes, she put her hands on the keys and presses them, after hearing the sound she moved her hands slightly… and began to play.

**(AN: Listen to Oracion Piano version)**

The music seemed to have a strange power to it, everyone in the school auditorium felt at ease, they felt happy when hearing it, it brought back good memories. Dogpound and Fishface were on the verge of crying at the beauty of the song, then looked at each other… and hugged. (No homo)

The moment Angel stopped playing everyone was clapping, Hinata stood and clapped her hands.

"That's my girl" yelled Hinata

Angel smiled and looked over, she stood from the bench and bowed as the curtain closed on her. After a few minutes and noisy whispers, one sounded like a threat, the curtain opened back up, Hinata smiled when she saw Fū in a cute little dress, she started to sways as the music played, the two who kindly agreed to play the music for her stepped out as they played, making Hinata growl.

_'Dogpound and Fishface, what are they doing here'_ thought Hinata

The music got loader and Fu began to lead them in singing, or so it looked, Fū didn't know the words she was just dancing and saying 'watermelon' to give the illusion she was singing, it was in truth Dogpound and Fishface singing.

"There was an old farmer, Who lived on a rock, He sat in the meadow, Just shaking his" sang the duo, making the crowd gasp

Hinata wanted to sink into the chair and vanished, all the other parents looked over at her with hate in their eyes.

"Fist at some boys, Who were down by the crick, Their feet in the water, Their hands on their" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Once again everyone looked over at Hinata before the next line was sung, Hinata was burning red with embarrassment, and rage towards the two villains for teaching Fū such a dirty song… that was her job… she'd make them pay, Oh how she'd make them pay.

"Marbles and playthings, And at half past four, There came a young lady, She looked like a" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Hinata decided to hide her face, she didn't want to make eye contact.

"Pretty young creature, She sat on the grass, She pulled up her dress, And she showed them her" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Hinata peek thought her finger to see nasty stares again, she saw one father mouth 'I'll kill you'. Hinata snarled quietly and mouthed 'bring it pussy'

"Ruffles and laces, And white fluffy duck, She said she was learning, A new way to" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Hinata was still in a silent mouth off with the man, both were quietly threating to harm each other.

"Bring up her children, So they would not spit, While the boys in the barnyard, Were shoveling" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

The father couldn't take the dirty song he accuse Hinata of teaching Fū, he jumped over his seat and began to fight Hinata… Hinata knocked him out in 3 second with a kick to the face.

"Refuse and litter, From yesterday's hunt, While the girl in the meadow, Was rubbing her" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Hinata sat back in her seat, wonder how much longer this song would go on.

"Eyes at the fellow, Down by the dock, He looked like a man, With a sizable" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Hinata blushed really red now, there is no way her daughter is gonna want a man, she is 100% lesbian and that is final.

"Home in the country, With a big fence out front, And if he asked her politely, She'd show him her" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Now that's more like it, singing about a girls cunt.

"Little pet dog, Who was subject to fits, And maybe she'd let him, Grab hold of her" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Again Hinata had to smile at that part, playing tit grab with other girl is fun

"Small tender hand, With a movement so quick, And then she'd bend over, And suck on his" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Hinata was frowning again

"Candy, so tasty, Made of butterscotch, And then he'd spread whipped cream, All over her" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Whipped cream on a girls crouch is ever so tasty, with a little powered sugar and a cherry on top you have a heavenly treat.

"Cookies that she had, Left out on her shelf, If you think this is dirty, You can go fuck yourself!" sang the duo, making the crowed gasp

Fū did sing the past part, she heard Hinata say it all the time when walking down the street to the park. Fū bowed to the crowed, not noticing they weren't clapping, she was having too much Fū. Hinata looked over at Dogpound and Fishface, who flipped Hinata off and quickly ran out the back door. Hinata looked over at Shinobu who was sitting next to her.

"After the competition is over take Fū and Angel home immediately" said Hinata, getting up and leaving

Hinata ran outside and around the back where she saw Fishface and Dogpound, she growled.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my kids" said Hinata

"We will do whatever we want" said Fishface

"and there nothing you can do to stop us" said Dogpound

Hinata let loose a howl and charged after them, the two turned tail and ran as fast as they could. They managed to stay ahead of her the whole time, they lead her to their base. Fishface and Dogpound ran inside the building, Hinata came to a stopped.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" yelled Hinata, sending in her clones to check for traps… none. "ha, there slipping"

Hinata rushed into the building and up the flight of stairs, checking each floor before entering. After 50 flights of stairs she made it to the top, she peeked into the only room and saw Dogpound and Fishface bowing to someone who's back was turned.

"You failed to steal the grand prize, your worthless" said Shredder.

"Yes master" said Dogpound and Fishface in shame.

"You will kneel like that until I say otherwise" said Shredder

"Yes master" said Dogpound and Fishface

Hinata slipped into the room as quietly as she could, she made it half way into the room. The door slammed behind her making her spin around to look at it.

"You fell right into my trap" said Shredder

Hinata spun around back around to face Shredder and she saw him swinging a sword that was glowing brightly.

"**THUNDER CRACK JUTSU**" yelled Shredder

He jutsu hit Hinata in the face and made a thunderous boom, one that blew out all the windows in Shredder lair, Hinata held her ears and screamed as they started to bleed, all she could hear was a loud ringing. She looked up at Shredder and was hit in the face with a balloon with green gunk, it splatter all over her face… it was the stink bomb from earlier. Hinata held her nose in hopes of keeping the smell out, it burned her eyes so bad… she closed her eyes to make the pain stop and then… felt a massive pain in her gut… she opened her eyes and looked down to see a sword in her stomach. Shredder twisted the sword in her gut and didn't show any remorse in the slightest, he pushed a small button on his armor and a trap door opened up.

"Worthless shit like you… belong in the sewers" said Shredder, kicking Hinata

Hinata feel down the trapdoor and into the sewers below.

"Master… wasn't she still alive? Was it wise to not kill her" said Dogpound

"She's in the sewer with a gash in her gut… what gonna happen, she gonna be saved by some mutant ninjas, she trains them, then comes back for revenge" said Shredder

"Dude seriously… foreshadowing" said Fishface

"No… she will die down there… now, now there is no one to stop me"

Shredder laughed manically, as did his lackeys.

"NO, only I can laugh" said Shredder, making them stop "WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA… why do I feel so empty inside"

"Cause your dick is tiny" said Dogpound

"You moron" said Fishface holding his face

"I'LL KILL YOU" said Shredder

=== Sewers ===

Hinata body floats to the surface, the flows with the current, if she didn't get help soon, she'd die. A giant green hand with three fingers grabbed her and examined her closely, Hinata growled slightly, her hands twitches showing her sharp nails. He scratched his bald green scalp, his finger resting on his orange bandana that went over his eyes, and then he smiled.

"Dude… this is one of those kids that was raised by wolfs, thus making it a wolf" said the green dude "I've always wanted a pet"

He threw her over his shoulder, where her head was resting on a large shell like shield on his back, he took her to his home, where he lives with his brothers and father… thankfully this brother where exploring a new tunnel and his father was meditating. He quickly ran thought the living area and went into his room, quickly dropping Hinata on the floor, getting a groan, he reached under his bed and pulled everything out, then pushed her under his bed. He dusted off his hands and left his room to go grab a slice of pizza that he smelt, his brother must be home.

In the training room, under a bonsai tree sat his father, a giant rat… he was deep in meditation, he was at one with the universe, and he… smelt blood. His eyes snapped open and he rushed out of the training room and ran into the leaving room, his looked around, somewhat scaring his four sons… who were turtles.

"Master Splinter… what's wrong?" asked the one with a blue bandana

"Is there an enemy in the lair?" asked the one with a red bandana

"If there was we'd have noticed" said the one with a purple bandana

"Not if there master ninja's" said the one with the orange

Splinter sniffed the air, he slowly walked over and stop once he reached his youngest son, the one with the orange bandana, he sniffed him once and narrow his eyes.

"Michelangelo… why do you have blood on you?" asked Splinter

The other looked over at him, all questioning

"What happened Mikey" said the one wearing the blue bandana

"Uh… I scraped my leg" said Mikey "yeah that's it, I scrapped my leg Leo"

"Your leg, hmmmmm…. Then why is there blood on your shell, and not on your leg" said Splinter

"Uh… I… uh" said Mikey, his eyes keep flicking to his room

"What are you hiding" said Splinter, looking over at his room

Mikey quickly shot to his room and hid his door behind him.

"Nothing, I ain't hiding nothing" said Mikey

"Michelangelo… move over" said Splinter

Mikey swallowed hard, he lower his head and stepped aside. Splinter enters the room and easily spotted Hinata's hand sticking out.

"Oh my kami" said Splinter rushing in to help

=== Moments later ===

Hinata was lying on a table and was about to be bandaged up by the one wearing the purple bandana, Splinter was smacked Mikey with his walking stick.

"What were you thinking, how could you think that poor injury child was a pet" said Splinter

"Growling… and claws, wolf kid" said Mikey, then was slapped by the one with the red bandana

"You idiot" said the one with the red bandana

"Hey Raph, can you help me unzip this guy's zipper, it's stuck" said the one with the purple bandana

"Sure thing Donnie" said Raph, then quickly straightened his red bandana

Raph and Donnie pulled on the zipper and pulled it down.

"Thanks" said Donnie, opening Hinata jacket "uh… this ain't a guy, it's a girl… I thought it was padding and armor under there. Turns out it was her big breast"

Everyone peeked over, Mikey laughed.

"What are you talking about Donnie, that's a boy, I mean come on… look at his boobies" said Mikey

Leo and Raph looked at each other, Splinter held his face as did Donnie, Raph put his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Mikey, I think it's time you learn the different between a boy and girl, there are two give away. 1. Girls have boobs. 2. Boys have penises" said Raph

"You mean like that" said Mikey, pointing to Hinata's dick, Donnie was blushing and backing away

"t-this is… I've seen this in my medical books, she a hermaphrodite, shemale, a futanari, the 3rd sex… or to put it blunt a girl with a dick" said Donnie, then looked over at Splinter "I don't feel comfortable patching her up, I mean… cleaning her body, it would be wrong"

Splinter stroked his rat beard, he noticed Hinata headband.

"Aw yes, I totally understand. You're gonna let a girl from the village that save us die just because you feel an uneasy about her gender. Perfectly understandable, I mean it not like you swore a Hippocratic Oath"

Donnie slumped his head and hit it on the table.

"Yeah thanks for the guilt trip, I'll be sure to get the pictures to you soon" said Donnie

"OH OH OH, can I see them to" said Mikey

Everyone palmed their heads, Donnie went to work patching Hinata up.

=== Next day ===

Donnie had been working thought out the night, her wound was so massive it took hours to get her patched up to enough to save her. Donnie turned round to the other table to grab more medical thread, when he turned around Hinata was trying to sit up, her wound started to rip open.

"NO" yelled Donnie, pushing her back down "you need to rest, stay down"

Donnie moved his hand from her and patched her up, he turned in his chair and put up the thread, then he turned back around Hinata was trying to set up again, popping open her wounds again.

"AW COME ON" yelled Donnie, pushing her down again

=== 1 week later ===

Donnie was holding his head as he left the medical room, he sat down in a huff and grumbled.

"Sheese what wrong with you?" said Raph

"It's that girl, if that stupide bitch would have just lay down and rest, she'd have be able to walk around 5 days ago" growled Donnie

"Donatello, we do not refer to girls that way" said Splinter

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, but it's just… I mean, it took her forever to heal, and she stubbornly refused to listen" said Donnie

"Be that as it may, we do not talk that way about girls" said Splinter "she doesn't talk that way to you"

SLAM

Everyone looked over to see Hinata walking out of the room, using Zangetsu as a walking stick.

"Hey douchebag, your toilet is clogged again" said Hinata, walking over

"I stand corrected" said Splinter, then looked over and tossed his stick "please use this, your damaging my floor"

Hinata caught the stick and made the switch, then looked over at Splinter.

"Your floor is the concrete floor" said Hinata, then pointed over to the pizza box mountain in the cornor "I think you'd be able to offered a new one, what with all the pizza you order"

"oh yes, why don't I go up and buy a nice hard wood floor to encourage manners when it comes to treatment to one's floor, oh wait, I can't… I'm a giant rat" said Splinter

"Touché" said Hinata hopping over the couch and landing on the cushion, then looked over at Donnie.

"Thank for… patching me up. Sorry I put you thought hell" said Hinata

Donnie smiled a toothy smile.

"You're welcome… atem, sorry about… touch your area's… but you were in sewer water… and… and… and" Donnie rambled

"I understand, I was dirty and in danger of infection" said Hinata, leaning forward a taking a slice of Pizza, then taking a bite "hmmmm, super-duper meat lover triple supreme with a meaty cheese stuff crust"

Splinter and the other soon joined Hinata in eating, Splinter keep glancing up at her.

"Miss… can I ask for your name?" said Splinter

Hinata looked over at chewed her food, the swallowed.

"Where I come from, its conceder rude to ask for a name without introducing yourself first" said Hinata

"Aw yes, My name is Hamato Yoshi… but like my sons do, you may call me Splinter" said Splinter, slightly bowing his head

Hinata slightly bowed back, then looked over at his sons.

"And you? I'm the guest here" said Hinata

The other looked at each other, then nodded.

"I'm Leonardo… but my brother just call me Leo" said Leo

"Raphael… but just Raph please, only Master Splinter can call me by my real name

"Donatello… or Donnie for short" said Donnie

"Michelangelo… but my bro's just call me Mikey" said Mikey

Hinata was about to speak, then Raph held up a small turtle

"And this is Spike en Slash, my pet turtle" said Raph, the turtle had a dull look as it chewed on its leaf.

"nice to meet you Spike en Slash" said Hinata gently taking its claw and shaking, then looked at the other "I am Hinata Inuzuka, future head of the Inuzuka clan, rank Chunin of the village hidden in the leafs"

"Wow, long name" said Mikey, then was slapped in the back of the head.

"That's not her name… well Hinata Inuzuka was, the rest was her bio, all ninja give them when introducing themselves" said Raph

"I knew that" said Mikey

"suuuuuuuuure you did Mikey" said Donnie, then cocked his head "wait, you said Chunin… that means you pretty strong"

"Yes" said Hinata eating other slice

"Then how is it you ended up down here… if I may ask" said Donnie

"I got destroy in a fight with… uh… fuck what was his name… me a Zabuza made armor for him… devilish looking… blades on the armor, good for shredding opponents… oh yeah, Oroku Saki" said Hinata, then noticed how quiet everyone was "what?"

"You fought the Shredder" said Leo "how are you still alive"

"Hey, you saying I'm weak" snapped Hinata

"N-No… it just… Splinter told us that anyone who faces him… well, dies" said Leo

Hinata looked over and scoffed.

"He only beat me because his damn lackeys told him my weaknesses and I ran into his turf. If it would have be the other way around, I'd have murdered his ass" said Hinata

"Your wrong… even if it was on fair grounds, Shredder still would have beaten you" said Splinter "I don't know how strong you are, but your nowhere near Shredders level… he's got 30 years of experience, he ruthless, cunning, cruel, and 100% unadulterated evil"

Hinata nodded her head

"Shredder as complete over 1000's of S rank missions and a few 100 SS, I wouldn't be surprised if he even have a few SSS under his belt." Said Splinter

Hinata nodded her head again, then spoke.

"see how you know so much about him… I take it he's a former friend gone bad… or a rival that made the first move?" said Hinata

"The first one… we love the same women" said Splinter "he was so overzealous that I had won her heart… he waited for the right moment to strike… he waited till I had a child with her…. Then took both their lives"

Hinata nodded her head again.

"Quick question… where you always a rat?" asked Hinata

"No… I wasn't, I was but a normal man… until that bastard Aizen kidnapped me and experiment on me and my pet turtles… I mean sons" said Splinter

"so you got beef with Aizen too, well that goes double for me… the leaf and soul society are allies and are training our asses off until he attacks" said Hinata

"Why do you attack him?" said Donnie

"Don't know where he's at" said Hinata

"When is he gonna attack?" asked Leo

"Don't know… we seal his prize the Hogyoku in a scroll almost a year ago… I think he's still trying to unseal it"

=== Aizen ===

The scroll was on the deck in front of Aizen, who was leaning over the desk.

"Come one, what do you say… you open up for me and I give you a seat in my army… it's a sweet deal, you won't have to do a thing" said Aizen

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was snickering

"I beat he's going crazy trying to opening it" laughed Hinata, then thought of something "man if Shredder was part of our army… he be a great asset"

"Shredder only follows those who are stronger than him" said Splinter

Hinata thought about it for a moment, the looked up.

"Wanna help me over power Shredder, then you join the leaf army and help fight Aizen when he appears?" asked Hinata "we'd both be helping each other takeout enemy we share"

Splinter looked over at his sons, they all seemed to like the idea, they be helping each other in defeating two common enemies. Splinter knew that the leaf took pride in friendship and teamwork, so surely they'd be accepted to the leaf.

"That sounds like a fair deal… but my boys, they are not ready for such a challenge" said Splinter

"I can help train them, I did that with my foster daughter Shinobu… she as just a weak civilian when we meet… now she's a kick ass ninja" said Hinata "just tell me where there skills are at, there chakra levels and all that fancy shit"

"My boys do not know how you use there chakra" said Splinter "I taught them the way I was trained, my clan did not use chakra as other ninja do."

Hinata nodded her head, then started to think.

"I remember when I was in the forest, I had to past the first pond I saw due to sewage… we can go to the forest and train there" said Hinata

Splinter tugged at his beard and mulled it over in his head.

"I am fine with that, but if you see trouble, you get out of there right away" said Splinter, then looked over at his boys "Hinata is your sensei, show her your utmost respect, and listen to her every word"

"Hai Master Splinter" said the four.

"Show Hinata to the swear pipe she was talking about, I to will be preparing for the day we face the Shredder" said Splinter, getting up and walking into his room, closing the door… it opened a second later "you can keep the stick Hinata, I have others"

Hinata nodded her head and looked at the boy.

"Let's get moving" said Hinata

"Hai Master Hinata" said the four

=== Moments Later ===

Hinata covered her eyes when she first came out, the light was blinding… after her eyes adjusted she walked over to a tree and tapped it.

"Ok… Chakra Training 101" said Hinata "you'll climb this tree"

"And that's gonna help was with chakra how?" said Raph

"Simple… you'll do it without your hands" said Hinata "you'll climb the tree, with what little chakra you have… and increase it from there while learning control at the same time"

"Climb a tree using the mental and physical energy known as chakra… that's impossible" said Donnie

"Oh I assure you, it is possible" said Hinata

"Master Hinata, could you demonstrate" said Leo

Hinata nodded her head, she faced the tree, concentrated her chakra and put her foot on.

"What you bet she's gonna fall" said Mikey

"Mikey, Splinter said to show her respect" said Leo "while we did question it, we didnt disrespect her with our questions"

Hinata put her other foot up and walked up the tree with her walking stick, the 4 turtles where awe struck as they watched Hinata walk on a branch, making her upside down.

"See… possible. All you have to do is focus chakra into your feet" said Hinata, then she pulled out 4 kunai and threw them down at their feet "use these kunai to mark how high you get before you fall, then try to beat that mark and go higher, then beat that one and so on and so on until you reach the top"

The four bent down and picked up the kunai, each found their own tree and charged. Leo and Raph managed to go up a few steps, the bark crushed under their feet, they cut their progress and flipped back.

"Too much chakra and the bark will break and you'll fall" said Hinata

Mikey took on step up… and fell onto his back and hit his head. He held his head and started to roll around on the ground.

"Not enough and you'll just fall" said Hinata

Donnie managed to get up to the first branch, it was a very low branch, three feet of the ground. Donnie panted hard, he was already use more than half of his tiny chakra pool.

"at the moment it would seem Donnie has the best control" said Hinata, making her way down the tree "we will do this training exercise all day and every day until you all have a decent about of chakra" Hinata walked over to a tree where she can easily keep an eye on all four turtle "and once I'm healed, hehe… that when the REAL training will begin"

The four turtle brother all felt a chill go down there spines, why did they have a feeling that she be harder on them then splinter ever would.

=== Later, Nighttime ===

All four boys where panting hard, Raph looked over to see Hinata sleeping agents the tree.

"Of all the… why is she sleeping" said Raph

Leo was about to comment, then a pillar of energy shot to the shy, it was black and ominous… without even thinking the boys ran to the source of the energy and where dumb founded… there before them was an army of Hinata clone, each one was in there hollow armor and holding it was long as they could. Each time the time ran out for the clone it popped and a new one formed. Leo looked back at Hinata, her hands where in the one-hand sigh to summon.

"That's why she's sleeping, the number of clones must have worn her out" said Donnie, then pulled out a small ninja book "it says here the shadow clone is a very risky jutsu, the power of the user is divided in equal shares and giving to the clones"

Donnie looked up from his book and started to count.

"hmmm-mmm-mmm, carry the 4, da da da da, carry the 3, hmmm-mmm-mmm-mmm carry the 9" muttered Donnie as he counted, his eyes flicked around… then narrowed in slight anger "dang, lost count at 2536… WAIT 2536!?"

The other jaws dropped, then Raph shook his head

"Y-You're pulling our legs right? I mean… to summon that many, if it's as draining as you say it is…" said Raph

"It would mean she is a master ninja, and we should be grateful that she is training us" said Leo

"Yeah no kidding… do you think we should wake her? I mean… we can't really train in the dark" said Donnie

"I'll wake her" said Mikey, running right up to her and poke her hard in the nose

Hinata's eyes snapped open, she grabbed his hand, spun him around and pinned him in an arm bar

"OW OW OW OW OW" cried Mikey

Hinata gave a low growl and gave a little twist before letting go

"NEVER wake me like that again, GOT IT" snapped Hinata, rubbing her nose

"G-got it" said Mikey

=== 2 weeks later ===

It's been a hard two week, Hinata supervise their training every time… until she got bored and summoned clones for Visored training. Hinata was full health, she had sent one of her summons to let the girls at the Hinata House know she was ok.

=== Flash Back, 12 days ago ===

Black Weregarurumon was chomping on his cigar as he re-laid the message.

"Hinata is wounded by she is healing up fine. She won't be back for a while, with Shredder wanting her dead, its best she stays in hiding, she is currently training teenage mutant turtles in the art of Ninjutsu" said Black Weregarurumon

"Seriously?" said Motoko "she's joking right"

"Nope… I've seen them" said Black Weregarurumon

"Mommy training the TMNT of TLOF" said Fū happily "teenage in half shell, turtle power"

"TMNT?" said Motoko

"TLOF" said Angel

Fū looked over and nodded.

"Yes" said Fū with a giggle

"And what does it stand for?" asked Motoko

Fū let out a groan.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… of The Land of Fire" said Fū "duh"

Black Weregarurumon snicker, she got a lot of spunk

"So is there anything you wish to relay back to Hinata?" said Black Weregarurumon

"I won the talent competition… my song will be redone and remastered, it will be broad cast once its finished" said Angel with a smile "all over the city"

"Anything else?" said Black Weregarurumon

"yeah… tell her I fucked a casher with a cucumber then sold it to a mother with four sick kids, and the boss promoted me… she'll get a kick out of that" said Mutsumi

Black Weregarurumon laughed hard and wiped his eyes, he left to inform Hinata laughing all the way. HA HA HA.

=== Present ===

Hinata was currently instructing the boys on how to water walk, this could be done in the safety of the sewers since there was water in the sewers. They were doing good… kinda, they sank after a few moments of water walking but that's normal, over time they'll get better.

"Oh what a beautiful morning" sang a voice

Hinata looked over to see a girl come walking in, as if she lived here, she flopped down on the couch and let out a happy sigh.

"I'm in love" said the girl… then noticed Hinata and flinched hard "what are… who are you"

"Nice to see you again to" said Hinata, then looking back at the boys… Mikey was sinking to his neck "FOCUS MIKEY"

"I don't know what you're talking about, we never meet" said the girl

Hinata looked back and flashed at the girl, Tensa Zangetsu was in her face, the girls hand was on a tanto, half way drawn. The turtle all gasped, each holding their breath as to what was happening.

"You hesitated again" said Hinata

The girl smirked and blows the hair away from her eyes

"I didn't since any malicious energy coming from you, I knew you'd stop" said the girl, then offered her free hand "we never officinal meet… my name is April O'Neil"

"It's a pleasure, as you know I'm Hinata Inuzuka" said Hinata then smirked "Nice hicky"

April blushed and covered it up, then smiled, then closed her eyes.

"How far you get" said Hinata with a smirk

"All the way… but she was so shy, she wore a mask" said April "I did to, but being a former Anbu… old habits die hard… hmmm, I can't wait to see Karai's face"

Hinata nodded her head… then a thought came to her.

"Any chance you have chakra paper with you?" asked Hinata

"Tons… why" said April

"BOYS, GET OVER HERE" yelled Hinata

The four boys all came running up, Splinter came into the area to

"What is with the yelling?" said Splinter, then looked over "oh, hello April, did you have fun on your date"

April nodded her head, as she pulled out chakra paper. She handed them to Hinata, who turned to the boys.

"This is chakra paper, it will let you know what your chakra nature is" said Hinata "observe, once I add chakra to it" Hinata put chakra into the paper. It split in half, one half burst into flames, while the other crinkled. "I'm lucky and have a tri nature. Wind, Fire and Lightning" Hinata looked over at April "what yours"

April picked up a paper and applied chakra, the paper pop and vaporized, Hinata blinked in confusion… then looked up.

"Kekkai Genkai?" asked Hinata, getting a nod

Hinata looked back to the boys, handing them each a paper… Splinter walked up and took one as well.

"Might as well learn how to use chakra" said Splinter, holding it in his palm.

Splinter did as Hinata did… a black cloud formed in his hand, lighting coursed all thought out the cloud.

"That's Gale style, or as some would call Storm" said April "that's a Kekkai Genkai"

"I see" said Splinter

"I'll go next" said Leo

Leo focused his chakra into the paper and a pillar of fire shot upwards, burning Leo's hand making him jump and yell in pain.

"Blaze style" said April "also a Kekkai Genkai"

"Is that good?" said Leo

"Yes, Kekkai Genkai's are Jutsu's that a only those in a family can learn, thought there are a few clan that can use blaze, but each is slightly different" said April

Raph started to add chakra to his paper, the paper got soggy and started to bubble, burning his hand. Raph jumped and threw the paper to the floor

"OUCH, holy mother of… it felt like boiling water" said Raph

"That's cause you have Boil Style" said April "other Kekkai Genkai"

"I hope mine doesn't burn my hand" said Donnie, applying chakra.

His paper turn shiny and metallic… then stuck to his head. He tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Magnet Style, which fits you perfectly" said April

"Let me guess… Kekkai Genkai" said Donnie, pulling at the paper

"Yup" said April, then looked over at Mikey "I wonder what your is… I pray it not dust style"

"Why?" said Splinter

"Dust style is the most powerful jutsu there is… Mikey having that kind of power… it's like giving a monkey a loaded shot-gun" said April

"I see" said Splinter

Mikey applied his chakra… his paper burnt as it swirled upwards.

"Scorch… yet other Kekkai Genkai" said April. "well, this is gonna be fun"

"Hell yeah it is" said Hinata "after they get better at water walking, we'll move to apply nature to chakra"

=== 1 week later ===

Hinata watched as the turtles improve with water walking, to increase the challenge she order them to spar with each other while water walking, Hinata smiled at how far they had gotten. She smiled as she walked up to the boys s they trained.

"I think it's time… for you 4 to spar with me" said Hinata, then headed to the pipe "let's go to the forest… you two coming?"

Splinter and April looked at each other, then nodded and followed, both wanted to see how strong Hinata truly was.

=== Forest ===

Hinata walked into the middle of a clearing as she rotated her should.

"Alright here how it goes… the four of you will come at me with the full intent to kill me" said Hinata turning to them "cause if you don't… you'll never beat me"

The four looked at each other, then back

"You want us to try and kill you?" said Raph

"That's what I said wasn't it" said Hinata, then taunted with a 'come on' gesture "bring it"

Leo, Donnie and Mikey weren't conferrable with the rules to this training, but Raph rushed in spinning his sai's in his hands.

"Have it your way Sensei" said Raph "just don't cry when I'm ripping your flesh"

Raph got point blank and started to slash at her, Hinata easily stepped out of the way of each attack. Hinata slid under Raph and spun on her hand, tripping him up. Raph spun around and slammed his sai into Hinata arm, then snicker. Hinata looked down at the wound and gasp.

"Oh it huuuuuuurts" said Hinata as she started to change into fire "Just kidding, **FLARE BOMB**"

The bomb went off and blinded Raph, he blinked his eyes and started to look around, Hinata was right behind him, Zangetsu ready to strike… to kill. A chain wrapped around Hinata sword and stopped her from cutting Raph, she looked back to see Mikey's Kusarigama/Nunchuks.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Hinata, grabbing the chain and yanking hard

Mikey was pull of his feet and came towards the blade, Hinata then felt to energies approaching. She let go of the chain and spun around to block an attack from Leo's katana's and Donnie's bō staff, which turned into a naginata when the blade shot out. Hinata swung her blade towards them and knocked them back, Mikey charged at Hinata as he spun his nunchuks, Hinata quickly pulled Zabimaru and went shikai without incantation, letting the nunchuks wrap around. Hinata let Zabimaru unlink and pulled it up, ripping Mikey's weapon from his hand and throwing it into the air and into the pond.

"FORGET ABOUT ME" yelled Raph, stepping up and thrusting his sai forward. Only to hit the blade of Zangetsu "uh… guess not"

Hinata readied Zangetsu and spun on one foot.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata the energy wave knocked them all back.

Hinata swung Zabimaru around and get it to relink then tossed it into the air and pulled out Shiroi Ōkami, no incantation… then she held out Zangetsu.

"**BANKAI, TENSA ZANGETSU**" yelled Hinata, then put the katana in her mouth and caught Zabimaru. "Come on boys, that all you got"

The four brothers looked at each other, then all charged. Each one, except for Mikey tried to attack with their weapon(s), while Mikey attempted to punch. Hinata stylishly duck, dodge, sidestepped, evade and avoid each attack, as if it was nothing.

"Is that all?" said Hinata, then out of the corner of her eye noticed something… April was missing.

Hinata gripped Zabimaru.

"**BANKAI, HIHIJOO ZABIMARU**" yelled Hinata, her sword turning into its skeleton form and shielding Hinata's back just in time to block a tanto, wielded by April. Hinata looked back and smirked. "Nice Try"

Hinata moved her arm and Zabimaru reacted, the snake head lunged towards April. April jumped out of the way and fled to the tree's trying to escape, but the snake tore them all down. The turtle all tried to help, but Hinata pointed Shiroi Ōkami, it blade glowed.

"**Shiroi Kibatte**" yelled Hinata, lunching an attack.

The turtle jumped back and started to pant, Hinata was out of there league, and from that they could tell, It was the same for April.

"Yame" yelled Splinter

Zabimaru stopped chasing April and changed back to shikai state, Hinata tossed it in the air and took Tensa Zangetsu from her mouth and put it on her back as it changed, once she caught Zabimaru she placed it on her waist along with Shiroi Ōkami. The boys looked over, somewhat happy the fight was over, yet disappointed they could do anything to stop Hinata.

"it is clear to me… that Hinata is the superior one here, even with her restraints she was able to fight all five of you, as if it was nothing" said Splinter

"Restraints? You mean she was going easy on us?" said Raph

"Yes… from what I could tell she was able to fight you all with… 10% of her true power" said Splinter, then looked over at Hinata "am I right?"

"I was using 5%" said Hinata cleaning out her ear

"I see" said Splinter _'she truly is strong, perhaps she was right… if she where to fight the shredder on fair grounds, she'd have a chance at beating him'_

Hinata stretched a bit, then faced the boys.

"Ok, here's what I learned from fighting you four, you guys to make a great team. Leo is the leader, Raph is defiantly the muscle and attitude of the group, Mikey go's is first to try and make the enemy use his/her moves, and I take it Donnie analyses them if possible and informs the others. Am I in the ball park here?" said Hinata

The boys where all floored, she was able to get all that out of a small fight, she is scary strong.

"Oh, and April comes in from a blindsided sneak attack if possible" said Hinata, rubbing her chin and smiled at the boys. "I noticed that Mikey went into a bare fisted brawl once his weapon was away from him… so I take it you guys don't know how to use other weapons… with that said… I want all of you to know how you use the others weapons, plus how to use every day items into weapons"

"You're joking right? That's impossible to know how to use multiple weapons." Said Donnie

"Tell that to the Kane-Tsurugi clan… they take pride in learning how to use every weapon" said Hinata, biting her finger, then summoning her summon.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Metalgarurumon, he looked around for a bite, then up to Hinata. Donnie was drooling over the mech the wolf was wearing

"How may I help you" said Metalgarurumon, as Hinata wrote on a note pad.

"I need you to go to Konoha and deliver this message to Tsunade, then if given the ok, pick up Tenten Kane-Tsurugi" said Hinata handing Metalgarurumon the note.

Metalgarurumon bite the note and took off towards the sky, and out of sight, Hinata looked over.

"He'll be back in an hour or so, so we'll just wait." Said Hinata

=== about an hour later ===

Hinata was doing hand-stand push-ups as she waited, Splinter and April where playing Hanafuda. April put her card down and smiled.

"I win" said April

Splinter threw his cards into the air and held his head.

"Every time" said Splinter

Raph was beating on a tree for amusement, Donnie was studying a flower he found, Leo was watching his 'lame' space show on Donnie's tablet and Mikey was...

"THIS IS SO AWESOME" yelled Mikey as he rode on the back of a shiny Rayquaza. "Neverending story, aah aah ahh, Neverending story, aah aah ahh"

The Rayquaza let out a mighty roar as it gently took Mikey back down to earth, Mikey jumped off of it and patted its black metal plated body. The giant Pokémon let out a joyful cry, then took off to the sky.

"See you around" called Mikey, then noticed everyone was staring at him, wondering how he managed to tame such a wild pokemon. "What?"

"I'M BAAAAAAAAACK" yelled Metalgarurumon with Tenten on his back

"Hi Hinata" yelled Tenten as Metalgarurumon landed, she ran right up to Hinata

"Hi Tenten how are…" said Hinata, then sniffed… she smelt smoke "uh… you smoke?"

"What? Oh… no, that's Tatsuki's smoke your smelling" said Tenten

"You and Tatsuki a couple?" asked Hinata

Tenten just smiled and blushed, Hinata pat her on the back. Then she went to business.

"BOYS" yelled Hinata, getting the four boys to line up, Hinata turned to Tenten "teach them how to use every weapon there is, and how to turn everyday items into weapons"

Hinata left them and went to train with Splinter, April ended up coming over to learn how to use different weapons.

"Using different weapons ain't that hard, it very simple, same for turning everyday items into weapons" said Tenten

"What about a your sandals, can those be weapons" asked Mikey

"Of course" said Tenten, pull off one of her sandals.

"Prove it" said Mikey

Tenten shrugged her shoulder, she changed Mikey and knocked him to the ground, she pushed the sandal into his mouth while holding down his neck. Mikey squirmed as Tenten pushed the sandal deep into his mouth as he helplessly flailed around, after his face started to turn black Tenten pulled off. Mikey quickly backed away, coughing hard, tears flowing from his eyes up.

"Any more questions?" said Tenten

Mikey coughed and stood up, holding up a leaf.

"What about this" said Mikey

Tenten smiled and pulled the leaf from his fingers, she channeled chakra into the leaf, then flicked it at Mikey, imbedding the leaf in his shell, Mikey attempted to pulled the leaf out, but it was stuck, his eyes watered again and he started to cry.

"Oh no, it's stuck, it's STUCK" yelled Mikey

=== Hinata and Splinter ===

Hinata charged Splinter and went into a frenzy of punches and kicks, Splinter stylishly dodge all of Hinata attacks.

"I must say, you are very strong… but your style is very wild, almost like a dog" said Splinter

"Inuzuka, duh" said Hinata, throwing a punch

Splinter smiled as he caught the punch, then extended a finger. Hinata scoffed.

"What you doing getting all fancy, this is a fight" said Hinata

Splinter smiled.

"I know, that is why I am using this devastating move I picked up from a movie" said Splinter, flexing his finger down "as a big fat panda once said… Skadoosh"

A wave of golden energy ripped thought Hinata's core and slammed her to the ground and rolled her, she looked up to see Splinter snickering. Hinata growled and ripped left hand over her face summoning her mask and armor, she jumping high into the air and formed a cero in her mouth.

"Time, Time time time TIME TIME TIME TIME TIME" yelled Splinter, running away from Hinata

=== Tenten ===

Tenten was spinning a bō staff over her head, two blades shot out of each end as she got more stylish with her spinning. The blades retracted and the joints broke and Tenten spun the collapsible bo staff, she let it wrap around her neck and all over. She snapped it in half and twirled the two nunchuks around and finally stopped.

"Holy… shit" said April

"What else you got" said Mikey, with a bored look

"Dude seriously… shut up" said Raph

"I got this" said Tenten, pulling out a small metal cube.

"What you gonna do with that, throw it at me?" said Mikey

Tenten raised an eyebrow, she slammed it on her chest and metal shot out and wrapped around her, forming a mobile gundam suit. Tenten pointed the cannon at Mikey… who pissed his shell.

"Aw man, I wet my shell" cried Mikey

Tenten charged up the cannon and a small flag with the word 'BANG' popped out.

"That it?" said Mikey with a taunt

"Shut up… if I had the chakra to power this thing I'd kill you" said Tenten

=== 3 weeks later ===

Tenten had done her job and went back home, the boys could each wield each other's weapons and knew how to turn anything into a weapon, now came the hard part to their training, training there Kekkai Genkai chakra nature.

Hinata walked past the boys as each turtle trained there nature, April had gone off to see her girlfriend as she had already master her nature. Splinter was also working hard to improve his nature, he was do very good… way better than his sons.

Leo was practicing Blaze style, he was told to burn every single strip off wool April had bought for him. 16 down, 184 to go.

Donnie was given a large steel ball baring and told to make detailed shapes and animals.

Raph was told to manipulate the water in the sewer and pulling it out, then told to heat it to boil, and to a gas, then cut thought steel. At the same time he was told to cook of the food that required boiling water.

"Damn it Mikey, why is there Pizza in the ramen, you ruined the whole batch" yelled Raph

"But… its pizza, everything is good with pizza" said Mikey, then back off when Raph started to dig thought his knife drawer

"STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN WHEN I AM COOKING" yelled Raph

Mikey swallowed a lump and ran out just in time to escape a butcher knife. Mikey went to his designated training spot and started to train… turning wood to ash with his heated wind he can generate. He also discovered he could reheat all his leftover pizza he hids under his bed… it and all its blue fuzzy goodness.

Splinter was greatly enjoying his Storm Style, he used it to water his bonsai tree. To improve the other part of the storm style, aka the lighting part, he was told to sneak up on the boys and shock them, after all a ninja must always be aware.

Splinter peeked around the corner into the kitchen to see Raph taste testing his ramen.

"hmmm… need a little more garlic" said Raph, getting ready add more.

Splinter gathered the chakra in his finger tips and shot Raph in the back of the head. The lighting shocked him to his core and he yelled… dumping all of the garlic power into his ramen. Raph stared at his ruined dish and sighed.

"Thanks a fucking lot Splinter" said Raph, dumping his destroyed dish… for a 2nd time

"hehehe, your quite welcome Raphael" said Splinter with a snicker.

Splinter left Raph to sulk and curse, he spotted his new target… Leo. Leo was currently watching TV, Splinter smiled as he snuck up on his target, Leo was turning up the volume on the TV then Splinter stuck. The lightning shot into Leo, thought the remote and into the TV… making it explode. Splinter threw his head back and roared with laughter, in between laughs promising to get a new one soon. Splinter then went about his hunt to shock his boys, he peeked into Donnie's room and grinned, Donnie was currently training with his metal ball, Splinter took fire and aimed, hitting Donnie.

"SHIIIIIIIIT" yelled Donnie, dropping the metal ball in pain, then sucking on his fingers.

Splinter turned to leave, then felt something hit his back, he looked back to see Donnie stuck to his back. Donnie tried to pull away, but was unable to.

"Well… where we going?" said Donnie

"I'm going to surprise Michelangelo… you're staying here" said Splinter, shooting lightning thought his back and projecting Donnie off and into his room.

"Thanks" said Donnie, falling of his wall

"You're welcome" said Splinter, then once again went about his quest.

Splinter saw Mikey eating his pizza, he snickered to himself and fire at Mikey… doing nothing.

"Nani?" said Splinter, trying again, and again, and again… and again. "hmm… something is wrong with that boy"

Splinter turned to leave and saw Hinata reading a book, a small smile creep across his face, he slowly and quietly snuck up on Hinata, he got so close and she didn't notice. Splinter was grinning to his ears, he shot a bolt of lightning from his finger towards Hinata. Hinata stuck out her fingers and sucked in the lightning, she held the book with that hand and stuck out the other and fired it back, doubling the lightning and shocking Splinter.

"Nice try" said Hinata blowing the smoke from her fingers as she got up and went to her room

"t-thanks" said Splinter, coughing up smoke

=== Hinata ===

Hinata pulled her clothes off, letting her 8 inch dick and cum-heavy balls free with a sigh of relief. Now fully nude, Hinata smiled, she had a little time to have some fun, she needed a little fun. Hinata ran though some hand sighs, and started to perform her favorite jutsu, she done this time after time since living in the sewers, It helps.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Hinata yelled.

A perfect clone of Hinata appeared on the bed, she was also naked, and smiling.

"I'm ready when you are... Master." Said the clone.

Hinata crawled on the bed, she spun her finger in the air. Her clone knew what it meant, her clone turned around a stuck her ass in the air for Hinata to get easy access to. Hinata stroked her dick, getting it nice and hard, then she thrust her cock up her clone's ass.

"AHHHH, Master's cock... is so b-big." Cried the clone.

Hinata didn't respond, she just pounded her clone's ass hard and fast, Hinata bend down and licked her clone's face. Causing her clone to moan, Hinata reached down and started to stroke her clones dick, running her hand up and down it, gently messaging it with her hand.

"AHHHH, M-Master... y-your hand is so good!" The clone moaned.

Hinata performed other 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', this clone appeared right in front of the 1st clone. The 2nd clone pushed her dick into the 1st clone's mouth. She gently started to thrust in and out, The 1st clone happily sucked on the 2nd clone's dick. Clone 2 held clone 1's head in place, encouraging her to suck deeper, clone 1 gave clone 2 her wish and started to suck deeper and harder. Hinata started to thrust faster, fucking her clone's ass harder. She leaned forward and kissed clone 2 on the lips, then thrust her tongue into her clone's mouth.

"M-Master... so good!" Moaned clone 2.

Hinata had to leave for the mission soon, so she decided to speed things up, she stared to thrust and fuck her clone as fast as she could, clone 2 did the same. All three girls reached their limit and cummed. Hinata came into her clones ass, clone 1 cam on the bed, and clone 2 cam in clone 1's mouth. Hinata smiled and panted, that felt good, she canceled the jutsu and retrieved all the sexual thrill the clones had got.

"Ohhhhh, I love that." Hinata moaned.

Hinata got off her bed and put on her cloths on, she popped her neck and left her room… then redirected Splinters attack back at him again.

=== 12 weeks later ===

It's been a very long time coming but it was finally here, Hinata, Splinter, April and the turtle where all ready to face Shredder and his crew. Hinata wanted to get this over with, she missed her kids, she missed the sky over her head, she missed being able to smell. The boys had pretty must master the Kekkai Genkai's, for the past few weeks they have been training and stargazing, without Hinata and Splinter knowing anything, or so Hinata and Splinter pretended.

Hinata was quickly informing them of what she saw when she entered Shredders hid out, every bit of info help. she pointed out where she saw cameras, not that it would matter they were gonna go in guns blazing and take out every foot clan ninja where was.

=== Shredder Hideout ===

Karai was sitting out front, she was on guard duty… she let out a yawn and glanced over at her fellow guards.

"This is boring, how do you do this?' said Karai

The foot ninja didn't say a word, they just looked at her… then went back to guarding. Karai growled at them, how dare then snub her, don't they know she is the bosses daughter. She looked back to the streets and sighed… she wishes her girlfriend wasn't out of town, she missed her… she wanted to see Aprils face so bad. Karai let out a yawn, then saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she looked over to see a kunai in the skull of thee guards, she immediately got up and grinned, she licked her lips.

"Finally, I get to kill someone" said Karai, pulling out her tanto.

Karai charged towards the enemy, who was under a transparent jutsu, the two crossed blades and the jutsu failed, reviling April.

"You've got a lot of guts attacking us girl" said Karai

April just smirked and pulled away, going around Karai's tanto and aiming for her neck. Karai's hand shot up and grabbed the tanto, she smiled that she caught the blade… yet why was April still smiling.

"What's so fucking funny?" growled Karai

"You think I'd attack alone? I just a fucking decoy" said April, sweep kicking Karai.

Karai fell on her back, she reach for her walkie-talkie, but April was faster, she grabbed it and hurled it into traffic, where it got crushed.

"Not happing" said April

Karai growled and quickly kicked April in the leg, making her stumble backward, giving Karai time to get up.

"I doesn't matter how many of you attack, they'll never beat my father" said Karai

April readied herself, the two started at each other… then charged.

=== Shredders hidden base bathroom ===

The floor in the bathroom melted away and opened a hole large enough for Hinata, the turtles and Splinter to jump thought, Hinata pat Raph and Leo on the back for their duel effort in melting the floor. Hinata took lead and peaked thought the bathroom door… coast was clear. They all slipped out of the bath room and went thought the building, taking out all the weak ninja they could. After they reached the 25 floor they ran into Dogpound and Fishface, who were eagerly awaiting them.

"did you really think you could sneak in what way you where, we got camera's" said Dogpound

"Were not trying to sneak attack, this is an assault… the foot clan will fall" said Hinata

Dogpound and Fishface grinned as the got in there stance, Hinata and Splinter where about to prepare to fight, but Leo held hand.

"Let us take care of this, save your strength for Shredder" said leo

Hinata and Splinter looked at each other, then nodded. They took off towards the stair.

"You ain't going nowhere" said Fishface, going to stop them "Don't you know turning your back on an enemy is stupide"

A stream of water shot out of Raph's mouth and hit Fishface's tail, getting him to scream in pain. He spun around to see Raph smiling.

"Don't you know turning your back on an enemy is stupide" said Raph

"oooooh oh oh, I'm gonna kill you" said Fishface, then charged

=== Hinata and Splinter ===

Hinata and Splinter kicked down the door to see Shredder, he was overlooking the city.

"So your still alive eh?" said Shredder looking towards the two "I didn't think you'd ever see you again"

Hinata and Splinter looked at each other.

"Uh… you talking to me, or him" said Hinata

"Why would I be talking to a rat?" said Shredder

"It's been a long time Shredder" said Splinter "this may be a surprise… but I am Hamato Yoshi"

"By the gods, your still alive" said Shredder, extending his blades. "Good, I was anger that it was not I that ended you"

=== April ===

April and Karai clashed again, each determined to kill each other, each gritting their teeth as they pushed against each other's blades, they pushed off and went into a sword swinging frenzy, there swords clashed and clashed, sparks flying everywhere. April jumped back, she bent down and squeezed some rocks… then hurled them at Karai, Karai just snicker.

"rocks? Is that hit" said Karai hitting one with her sword, igniting one "what fuck?"

BOOOOOOOOM

The explosion threw Karai back, her shirt barley holding itself together

"You bitch… my girlfriend put her heart and soul into knitting this for me" said Karai

"Poor girl, having you for a girlfriend" said April, charging

Karai just growled as April approached, her shirt fell apart revealing her skin, April swung her tanto and stopped… she started at Karai's exposed skin… then noticed a cute heart shape birthmark.

"Karai?" said April

Karai still scowling, blinked for a moment… then her eyes widened

"April?" said Karai

Karai quickly got up, both girls where staring at each other, then touching each other's face.

"Your beautiful" said both girls… then kissed.

=== Authors realm ===

Moka was holding her face

"You two were supposed to fight longer than that… whatever" said Moka

=== Turtles ===

The turtle jumped back and scattered, each jumping into their designated location. Dogpound and Fishface just laughed.

"You kids are in over your heads, you can't hope to beat us" said Dogpound, twirling Donnie's bo staff "I mean, we got your weapons when the camera where off us, so it clear to the viewer we are stronger"

"as much as I hate to agree with Dogpound, he is right… there is nothing you can do" said Fishface "do you have any last words before we kill you and make turtle soup"

"Yes… just a few." Said Leo "Turtle Power"

Leo and Mikey quickly shot thought hand signs, they both aimed up height and fired there tag team Jutsu

"**Turtle Inferno**" yelled Mikey and Leo

The jutsu hit the sprinklers and set them off, getting Dogpound and Fishface wet.

"That your plan… gonna beat me with wet dog smell." Said Fishface

"Fuck you" said Dogpound

Raph smiled and shook his head, the water started to flow to him, then started to boil, and steam with Mikey and Leo's help

"**Turtle Sana**" yelled Raph, Leo and Mikey

"That your plan… gonna beat me with steamed fish smell" said Dogpound

"Fuck you" said Fishface

The steam really started to lay in thick, it was next to impossible to see, it was so hot a sweaty. Dogpound wiped his head, then started to pant.

"ah those little, I'm fucking roasting… where are they" said Fishface, gasping.

"**Turtle Smelting**" yelled Raph, Leo and Mikey

"**Turtle Forgery**" yelled Donnie

"I don't like the sound of that" said Dogpound

=== Hinata and Splinter ===

Hinata swung her Tensa Zangetsu to the side and panted, she fell to a knee's and looked up, Shredder was above her, his claw extended.

"Die" said Shredder

A bolt of lightning shot out and threw shredder back, he shook his head and looked to see Splinters finger still sparking.

"So you use chakra now… heh, how sad you have to break you clans way to fight me" said Shredder

"Shut up… I have no clan thanks to you, you took the life of my beloved Tang Shen and my little Miwa" said Splinter

Shredder smiled and stood, he started to laugh evilly.

"I'll admit I did kill Tang Shen, shame she choice you" said Shredder, smirking as Splinter scowled "but… you see… I spared you little Miwa… and took her in"

Splinters eyes widened.

"hehehe… yes, that girl your friend is fighting… is your daughter… but you see, she is my daughter now… and she hates the man that took her mother life, she hates Hamato Yoshi" said Shredder, laughing as Splinter got angrier "hehehe, your daughter… she as curse you name ever since she could start talking, and she will forever curse your name."

=== Elsewhere, moments before ===

Three little girls kicked down the wall to the mayor's office.

"Not so fast, Mojojojo" said the girl

"Ah girls… so good of you to come, I Mojojojo am about to do the evilest thing in the world, I'm gonna broadcast that I have free kittens and puppy… when I really don't" said Mojojojo "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mojojojo smiled as he was about to unleashed his plan… then stopped, something was wrong. He hit a button on his belt to active his 'evilness detector'

_"hehehe… yes, that girl your friend is fighting… is your daughter… but you see, she is my daughter now… and she hates the man that took her mother life, she hates Hamato Yoshi, hehehe, your daughter… she has cursed your name ever since she could start talking, and she will forever curse your name."_

Mojojojo shed a tear.

"That's the evilest thing I've ever heard" said Mojojojo… then held his chest, and died of a heart attack.

=== Hinata and Splinter ===

"Dude… that is evil" said Hinata

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" yelled Splinter charging forward

Shredder just grinned as he readied himself

=== Turtles ===

The steam cleared and Dogpound and Fishface where looking down the barrel of a massive bazooka, the two put their hands up as they could see the ammo, if they were hit by that… it would kill them.

"We give up" said Dogpound and Fishface

The turtle just sweet dropped

=== Hinata and Splinter ===

Hinata charged at Shredder, her blade clashed agents his armor getting him to grin, Splinter came from the other side and swung his walking stick, Shredder caught the stick, he spun around and kicked Splinter in the gut hard, his mouth flew open and blood flew out. Splinter was doubled over in pain, then was kicked again and sent flying.

"heh… this is to easy" said Shredder, then looked over at Hinata "and your next"

Shredder slammed his blades into Hinata gut, getting her to cough blood… she grit her bloody teeth as he laughed.

"Any last words girl" said Shredder

Hinata growled as she slowly brought her hand to her face.

"Just two… **GIVE UP" **said Hinata, ripping her left hand over her face

Shredder backed away from Hinata, her armor formed and her 7 tails lashed around. Shredder didn't seemed fazed by the site, Hinata fell to all fours and howled, her eyes narrow

"**DIE**" roared Hinata

"Never" said Shredder, ready to face Hinata in her highest state.

Hinata charged at Shredder, she swung her arm and chakra formed on her claws, making them sharper, she swiped furiously at Shredder who sidestepped each move, then he countered. Shredder went to punch as did Hinata, they both punched and both turned their head to avoid the attack. Hinata just grinned as her arm shot past Shredder, Shredder raised and eyebrow… then was hit by the air current Hinata generated. Shredder flew backwards, Hinata lowered herself and shook her tails as if hunting prey, then charged at her kill. Shredder flipped and landed on his feet just in time to intercept Hinata fist, then kneed her in the stomach. Hinata growled and snapped her teeth at Shredder, then pushed forward and bit his armor, ripping at it.

Splinter looked up from his daze to see Hinata get impaled on Shredder blades, then she slammed her hands into his helmet, pinch his head hard. Shredder screamed in pain and stabbed Hinata again to make her back way, Shredder ripped off his helmet and readied himself.

"This is not what we had planned, that form Hinata has taken… it is clear she as not master it" said Splinter

"**Fight… KILL**" yelled Hinata, her teeth growing sharper, her eyes full of hunger "**Battle… win, must WIN**"

"The chakra flowing thought her… it's corrupting her mind, she losing site of the mission" said Splinter

Hinata threw her head and howled what one thought on her mind.

"**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**" yelled Hinata, shattering the windows

Shredder charged once again and swiftly threw punches at Hinata, who dodge and slammed her tails into Shredder armor, Shredder slid backwards, then charged again. Shredder slipped past Hinata tails and stabbed her in the side, blood gust from her wound, but it didn't stop her. Hinata reached down and snapped the blades from his gauntlet, pulled them from her side… then slammed it into Shredders shoulder. Shredder howled in pain as he quickly ripped it out, but he wasn't about to die, not this easily.

Splinter closed his eyes and shook his head, there both blood thirsty demons, all they care about is killing each other. Splinters eyes twitched once he heard bells, a flute and he could also make out a piano… it was such a beautiful melody. It was Angels song… it was redone as she said it would, and it was being played all over the city… this song was so peaceful… it could calm a raging demon. Splinter looked over to see Hinata and Shredder still trying to kill each other, but something was different… they were slowing down. Splinters jaw slowly dropped and looked back out the window.

"What song… its… its subduing there battle lust" said Splinter, looking back at the duo

Hinata and Splinter where staring at each other, both panting hard, both losing a lot of blood. Hinata armor broke to piece as the song got louder and even more beautiful… them both extended a hand… then shook.

"You are very strong" said Hinata

"I must say, you are also strong" said Shredder

"The leaf village could use a fighter like you" said Hinata "what do you say?"

Shredder closed his eyes and let out a low hum

"Where is no place for me in a village… I'm a cold, sadist, son of a bitch who gets a jolly out of tormenting people. Tell me… tell me where would I fit in" said Shredder

"You could be an interrogator" said Hinata, starting to sink to the floor

Shredder smiled an evil grin, he nodded his head… then his eyes slowly became heavy.

"heh heh… fine… I'll… j-join" said Shredder, passing out due to blood loss.

Hinata grinned, she let out a chuckle… then collapsed to the floor. One year after coming to the capital… and she took down the biggest criminal there was and got him to join the leaf.

X

**AN: well, that ends Hinata's part of the story (for now) there will be to small fillers as I said, then we will turn back the clock to see Naru's training for a year, and after that… well I getting ahead of myself… you'll have to wait for what**.


	67. Konoha Tales

Hinata Inuzuka as just formed a new pact with the most wanted man in all the nations, Oroku Saki aka Shredder, thou her training was finished, Hinata felt she should stay and train. Hinata had more than one reason to stay other than training, Shinobu and Motoko needed to finishes school, Fu needed a little education before going back, Angel had somehow gotten into a 2 year contract to play her piano for the fire daimio.

With the exiting part of Hinata training done, we move on… to see what have transpired in Konoha since her arrival in the fire capital. We will show clips of what Hinata is doing before each tale as a time table.

=== With Hinata ===

Hinata and Fū where walking thought the town, trying to locate the dormitory they'd be living in, well Hinata was, Fū was just nibbling on her head.

=== Tale 1. Isaribi ===

Isaribi was sleeping peacefully, she let out a soft snore and bubble flowed from her mouth and upwards, she opened her eyes and stretched a little, then rubbed her green scaly tummy, she was currently in her Kaima form. She swam to the surface and pokes her head out of one of the Namikaze ponds Naru dug for her. She climbed out and walked into the broken mansion as she turned into her human form, she wanted to help Naru repair it so much, so much so she got a job.

Isaribi walked into the living room to see Yakumo painting a portrait of Gwen in her Anbu uniform, she was also helping earn money. Yakumo held the painting palette with her hand delicately, she gently pushed the brush into the black paint her uniform, and skin color she made early with her tail and started to paint. Isaribi walked up and stared in awe at the painting, and how Yakumo was able to use her tail to use a degree, leaning agents her chair was a katana she claims appear before her.

"I'll be back around the usual time" said Isaribi walking past "so just leave my supper in the microwave"

Yakumo just nodded her head as she focused on her painting.

=== Market ===

Isaribi went to her stand and check on her merchandize… fish… lots and lots of fish. Isaribi had used her gift to get some of the biggest fish in the waters, biggest she caught so far was a scrappy bass… 4 feet and about 200 pounds… she sold it to the Akamichi's for a few 1000 ryo… but that money usually went to food and other supplies girls need. Isaribi needed some good fish and fast, she has had a good caught in days and she didn't want Yakumo to have to earn all the money.

Isaribi sat at her booth for hours, no customer showed… those who did didn't like the size of her fish… barley even a foot, that and they were crappy. Isaribi banged her head on the stand and sighed, she looked up to see all the potential customers walking by and sighed again.

"Did you hear the legend" said a man 20 feet away

"shhhh, not so load" said other man

Isaribi didn't even look over, she just changed into her Kaima form to enhance her earing.

"Legend as it there's an old temple under the forest of death" whispered the first man "the 1rst Hokage found it on the edge of a lake what was once part of the ocean, he scented some great evil from it, so he used his earth style to sink it… then with the help of his brother, the 2nd Hokage, they flooded it… then the 1rst created the forest of death around it."

"That's seem like a lot of work" said the other man

"Exactly, but you see, I think there a treasure in there or something, that's the real reason he sank it, to hid it from the other clans" said the first

"Let me guess, you plan to go get it?" said the other man

"Hell no, it's in the largest lake in the forest of death, could you image the size of the fishes in there… they'd be man eaters, possibly 20, no 30 feet long" said the first man

Isaribi's eyes widened, if she could get her hands on 2 or 3 of them… she'd make tons of money to repair Naru's home. Isaribi closed up shop and ran towards the Hokage tower, she needed a guide to lead her there, she need the best there was, she needed…

=== 2 hours later ===

"Come on Gaki, not much farther" said Anko

'_Someone other than this crazy bitch_' thought Isaribi holding her face

Isaribi looked up to see Anko way ahead of her, she ran up towards Anko who was looking down a small cliff, she pointed.

"That's the biggest lake in the forest" said Anko "Welcome to the Lake of Death, the fish in this lake has been killing people since the time of the 1rst"

=== Moments later ===

Anko was sitting down near the water's edge as Isaribi was double checking her equipment, Nets, harpoons, some spears, all of witch where sealed for easy travel… then there was some sealing scrolls to store the fish. Isaribi nodded her head and dove into the water, changing into her new form… a form that Gwen calls a mermaid. She poked her head out of the water and turned to Anko.

"Don't know how long I'll be down there" said Isaribi

Anko was pulling out her lunch box packet full of dango, she licked her lips and rubbed her hands.

"Take your time, I got me enough dango to last me hours" said Anko, opening a can of red bean juice

Isaribi nodded her head and dove into the water, swimming down to the murky bottom… it took a few minutes for her eyes to adapt to the water, they adapted just in time to, because a 30 foot Tiger Gar was charging at her. Isaribi quickly pulled out a harpoon and readied herself for it, she spun around the fish and slammed the harpoon into its skull, killing it. Isaribi sealed the fish and giggled to herself, just the thought the where were more fish this size, possibly bigger, thrilled her. Isaribi turned her head to see the temple she hear the passersby talking about… she smiled when she saw a 35 foot long eel.

=== 1 hour and 45 minutes later ===

Isaribi was currently resting in an air pocket she found, she had helped a large golden fish, about 8 feet long, bouncing around back into the water, the poor thing keep calling out 'karp karp magikarp'. After she had helped it in the water the thing stuck around, it nibbled at her feet as she let them rest in the water, it calling out its strange sound in delight. Isaribi smiled as she unsealed her lunch and feed the large fish bite off it.

"Karp Karp" said the fish

Isaribi smiled at the thing, it seemed to like her, she would keep it… but her pond wasn't big enough… yet. Isaribi was also taking note of the architect, from the looks of it, there was something in here… but what. Isaribi shrugged her shoulder and dove back into the water, she was gonna find out.

=== 1 hour later ===

Isaribi was smiling to herself, she looked back to see her fish friend following her, they found a nest of these purple fish, they were vicious… but Isaribi was able to kill them just by whirling by them at high speed, she got quiet the collection of them, but the thing was… they were never over a foot long… she wonder if they don't get any bigger. Isaribi swam into a very small room, the only place to go… was down, her fish friend bit at her shirt… as if trying to warn her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" said Isaribi

"Karp Karp" cried the fish, shaking its head

Isaribi smiled and nuzzled the fish, then dove into the darkness, thankfully can see in the dark like most fish… she swam down. She no longer swam pass any fish… it was as if… they were afraid to come down here… is this what her friend was trying to tell her. Isaribi got to the bottom of the hole, it look like an arena… did they hold fights here? Isaribi looked around a bit more… then something caught her eye… it was strangely beautiful… a heart shape mask with a few horns of to the sides… it was made of diamonds and other high priced gems. Isaribi had to have it, it could be worth millions, no billions… Isaribi went to grab it… then heard bubble behind her.

Isaribi looked back and saw a large steel gate… how the fuck did she miss that… but that's not what she was concerned about… she was concerned about the two glowing eyes. Isaribi looked back at the mask, then the large eyes.

'_If I grab the mask… it will open the cage, and free that thing'_ thought Isaribi, readying herself.

Isaribi pulled the mask off and quickly sealed it, then moved out of the way from the giant fish slamming into the wall. Isaribi swam thought the small hole and escaped, her large friend quickly followed her.

"KARP KARP" cried the fish

_'I need to be where there is some light so I can fight this thing'_ thought Isaribi, swimming thought the temple.

She swam as fast as she could, all of the other fish seemed to have vanished… are they afraid of this fish? Should she… did she dare look back at it… but she had to know. Isaribi slowly peeked back, and her eyes bulged… a 200 foot long fish with horns and naching teeth was chasing her… then out of know where words form in front of the fish.

**Gargantuan Masked Fish: Gyorg**

'_What the fuck?_' thought Isaribi

The fish roared at her, its roar pushed the water and propelled Isaribi and her friend thought the temple opening, and launching them both up to the surface, getting Anko to look up from her dango.

"ya done fishing?" said Anko

Isaribi went to call for help, but Gyorg burst from the water in attempt to eat her, Isaribi dove back down… leaving Anko to drop her treat.

"t-that thing was fucking huge" said Anko, and then realization hit her "ISARIBI"

Isaribi could hear Anko cry under that water, the fish charged at her, she barely got past its teeth… she pulled out her harpoon and ripped into its side, letting its blood leak into the water. Gyorg flicked his tail and slapped Isaribi, sending her down to the bottom of the lake, it loomed over her. Isaribi looked up to see her friend charging at it, it glowed brightly. Gyorg looked over and was slammed by a gigantic 80 foot long red water dragon that took the place of her golden fish friend, it opened back and charged up energy in its mouth. Gyorg spun and faced its new foe and charged, the red dragon fired the beam, making an explosion.

Up top Anko was worried, she looked at murky water… she saw the entire water surface exploded. Fearing the worst, Anko closed her eyes and cried for the loss of a brave Kunoichi, when she opened them she saw Gyorg at the surface, staring at her.

"**I ATE YOUR FRIEND, NOW I'M GONNA EAT YOU**" said Gyorg, then it breathed heavily

Anko screamed and backed away from the water as Gyorg came closer, then as if it had legs started to walk out of the water, then was tossed to the side by a slightly wounded Isaribi.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you beat that thing?" asked Anko

"Ease…" said Isaribi looking up at her large red scaled friend "she did it"

Anko nodded as Isaribi sealed up the giant fish then turned to her friend, it leaned down and they nuzzled

"What you gonna do with her?" said Anko, walking up to the giant thing, it growling at her.

"Well… I plan to bore a tunnel and connect her lake to my pond" said Isaribi, petting its horn "after I get the right direction you'll help me right?"

The large dragon like fish looked at her, it let out a soft growl… apparently that's how it communicates, the pulled back into the water, eagerly awaiting for her to return.

=== Jewelry Appraisal ===

The bell rang when Isaribi enter the shop, a bending unit at the front deck smoking a big cigar looked over and grumbled, it snuffed out its cigar as she walked up.

"Excuse me, can you apprise my item?" asked Isaribi

"I'm sorry, dose my name look like Appraiser to you?" said the bending unit

"No it looks like asshole" said Isaribi, making the robot's jaw dropped

"Hmm, feisty… fine let me see it" said the bending unit

Isaribi pulled out the mask and showed it to the bending unit… it was hard to read his expression, but the way he acted seem to say it was worth a lot. He pulled out a special magnify glass and examined it… he pulled it away and dilled it to examine closer, then did. He pulled away and ran the number in his head and looked up, he ran around the deck and hugged Isaribi

"Oh you made me the happiest girl" said the bending unit

Isaribi pushed him away

"Do I look like I need a vibrator to you?" said Isaribi, grabbing her mask and leaving.

=== With Hinata ===

Hinata was in charge of the dojo today, while Zabuza worked on some armor.

"I don't know who this Oroku Saki is, but he's got some devilish idea's for armor" said Zabuza with a grin, holding up his work "I mean, blades on armor, its brilliant"

Hinata looked over and smiled, she was waiting for someone to come in and fight, to train, to teach.

=== Tale 2. Anko ===

The door to Anko's house flew open and Momohime, butt naked ran out.

"I'm into kinky shit, but that's the line" said Momohime

Anko stepped out of her house, in full dominatrix get up… she was pouting as she re-enter her house and sighed, she unplugged her generator and put up her jumper cables back in the closet.

"Damn it" said Anko, slamming her closet door "I thought she was the one, she didn't complain when I brought out the iron ridding crop and wiped her ass with it"

Anko slow dragged her feet and flopped on her couch, sulking to herself. She popped the cork on her sake bottle and chugged it, soon to becoming too intoxicated to move or feel anything as she passed out and hit her table.

=== Mind Scape ===

A dimly lit candle barley lit the staircase Anko was walking down, she had to placed her hand on the wall as she walked down the spiraling staircase to who knows where. Anko reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door, she immediately got a nosebleed at what she saw. Chained to the wall with a dog collar, in what Anko realized was a dungeon, was a young women… maybe 17 years old, she was wearing very slutty cloths. She was eating a small piece of bread from her dog dish, then noticed Anko.

"Master… you've finally came" said the girl, crawling toward her… then stopped then the collar stopped her. "Do you wish to electrocute my tits as I lick your cunt?"

"eh?" said Anko, her nose bleed more "w-who the hell are you?"

"I am Ruby, I am your zanpakutō" said Ruby, then pulled jumper cables from nowhere "so… you gonna electrocute me or not?"

Anko looked around and frowned.

"Where no generator" said Anko, then heard the load revving.

Anko looked over and saw a large vehicle… a truck some would call it, the cables where already connected to it, it revved again, Ruby moaned and screamed, coming very quickly from the pleasure/pain. Anko grinned as Ruby's cloths started to slip off, Anko walked up and slipped out of her cloths, then pushed the girls face into her cunt.

"Start licking" said Anko

Ruby happily obliged and started to please her master.

=== Real World ===

Anko snored in her happy slumber, her pussy was dripping wet.

"hmmm, atta girl" moaned Anko… gripping her Zanpakuto tightly.

=== With Hinata ===

Hinata, Fū and Shinobu walked into the Hinata house, Hinata pumped her arms up.

"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" yelled Hinata

=== Tale 3. Sakura and Nemu ===

Black and white arrows shot out from different directions, Sakura flashed into the center of the field and pulled back her bow and fired, then flashed away as Uryu flashed in front of her. The two have been going at it since morning, Uryu got in close and Sakura smiled, she dropped down and kicked him in the face, getting him to stumble backwards. Sakura then reclosed the gap and had her bow pointed in his face.

"I win" said Sakura

Uryu just smiled and shook his head, then pulled out a Gintō, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"You're still to egger to get in close" said Uryu, throwing the Gintō

'_NOOOOOOOOO'_ thought Sakura, throwing her arms up to shield herself

The Gintō hit the ground… and nothing happened.

'_What the?_' thought Sakura, then saw Uryu preparing a bow

"You fell for it" said Uryu, firing his arrow

The fire hit Sakura in the shoulder and pinned her to the wall, the arrow didn't pierce her skin per say, so it didn't cut her… but it did keep her in place. Sakura growled as she stared at the arrow, then heard Nemu giggle.

"What's so funny?" said Sakura

"I saw that attack coming" said Nemu, coving her mouth a giggled again

"Why didn't you inform me?" said Sakura

"You said not to get involved, you wanted to fight on your own" said Nemu

Sakura went to talk… but realize she couldn't get after Nemu, she was just following orders. The arrow fades and Sakura was no longer pinned, Uryu walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"There is nothing more I can teach you, it's up to you to master my clans jutsu's now… I the last of the Quinces, am proud to have past my clan's teachings on to you" said Uryu with a bow

Sakura bowed to him with a smile

"and thank you for passing such teachings on to me" said Sakura

Uryu nodded his head, then took leave back to his job. Sakura popped her neck, then looked over at Nemu… she's came with her during her training, even without being told… never once complaining, even thou Sakura could tell she didn't enjoy it.

"Nemu… is there something you want to learn?" said Sakura

Nemu's eyes slowly widened, then shook her head.

"I'm happy to learn whatever it is you want" said Nemu

Sakura stepped up to Nemu, she pushed her lips to Nemu's and kissed her softly. Nemu shivered at her masters touch, it felt so warm… so full of love. Sakura then pulled away and smiled.

"Nemu… I want you to be happy, I'm not like Mayuri" said Sakura "so what do you want to learn?"

"Well… I kinda… want to make medicine… but in order to perfect them, I'd have to experiment" said Nemu, trailing off "but if I do… I'd be like Mayuri"

Sakura nodded her head, then thought for a moment… then smiled.

"I have an idea" said Sakura

=== Konoha Prison, 1 week later ===

Nemu was in her lab Tsunade gave her in the prison, she was free to test her drugs she was creating on them, so long as they were willing to be tested on… in promise of a shorter sentence, if they lived. Nemu's first test subject died a horrible death… the drug he took was a super enhanced solider pill, it was supposed to enhance chakra production by 200% and they could go 10 days without food or rest… instead his stomach exploded and it dissolved his body… after that the only two who would agree to her testing, with the promise of food instead of freedom… was the Legendary Baka Brothers.

Nemu was currently waiting for the new pills to bake and solidified.

"Sister… is it done yet" said Fūjin

"Yeah, how much longer" said Raijin

Nemu looked over, her square glasses slid forward, she pushed them back up.

"they'll be done in a moment… you'll just have to wait a little longer for your double meat, meat bun, that's deep fried and wrapped in bacon, cover in chocolate and cheese, stuffed in a quail, stuffed in a duck, stuffed in a turkey, stuffed in a pig and covered with mash potatoes, chocolate chip cookie dough and covered in five different gravy's. (cream, turkey, beef, chicken, and sausage) you'll get to enjoy all 5,000,000 calories in just a few more minutes" said Nemu

The Baka brothers tilted their heads and started to drool like a fat bald man with yellow skin.

DING

"There done" said Nemu, taking the pills out, then tossed them to the Baka Brothers "you know the drill. Pill first, then food."

The Baka Brother quickly ate their pill, and waited for the effects… Fūjin lost all his weight for 3 seconds… then it all came back, but doubled and Raijin shrank 4 feet for 3 second, then gained it all back. Nemu wrote on her notes pad and shook her head.

"That's not what was supposed to happen" said Nemu, she was currently making pills for the Akimichi clan, to help with jutsu's.

Nemu looked back up to the guards, then flicked her fingers up, they nodded. Nemu looked back to her test subject, then smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation, go back to your cell, your meal is being warm up, and will be there shortly" said Nemu

The Baka Brother's nodded their heads and left Nemu's lab.

"Ok sister, will we see you tomorrow?" said Fūjin

"Maybe" said Nemu, checking her notes "I need to gather some ingredients, but there a possibility"

===With Hinata ===

Fū close her eyes as tight as she could, Hinata dumped the water on her, causing Fū to cry again, not likening the rushing over her like that. Hinata took the soap and started to clean Fū's body, then looked over.

=== Tale 4. Ino and Hikari ===

Throughout the course of their training Ino and Hikari relished that they had a second Full Bringer power, the power to over shadow minds and suggest other thoughts, then activated there right arm was covered in white armor. They have yet to perfect it, but they were getting better. Ino was currently practicing on Shikamaru as she played Shogi with him, it was really messing with his game… he tried to do one move, but Ino subjected another… and he played it, then he would pinch the bridge of his nose, wonder why he made such a move. Ino would then use her left hand to levitate her piece and make her move, once Shikamaru tried to do his move again, Ino would use her left hand to alter his decision… eventually making her the victor.

Shikamaru was just stunned, he looked at the bored and studied it… he replayed all the moves in his head, then pinched the bridge of his nose again. Ino was the first person, in his age group to beat her… but how, how did he… who had an IQ of over 200… lose to Ino who had an IQ of 150… it didn't make since. Shikamaru looked up and noticed Ino smiling, Shikamaru slightly looked down and saw her right hand, then looked up.

"Rematch… this time, deactivate that right arm of yours" said Shikamaru

"FUCK" yelled Ino

=== Hikari ===

Hikari was helping Iruka at the academy, with her new power she was able to get the kids to do as told and to sit still. She was currently sitting with her back to a corner, she currently playing Pokémon Y… she's had it for a week, and she already be the elite four. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Konohamaru trying to slip away from class, she moved her left hand up and sat him down in the corner.

"Hey you can't do this to me" said Konohamaru, turning to yell at her

"wanna bet?" said Hikari twirling her finger, and making him face to corner.

"Thank you Hikari, you've be a great help" said Iruka

"It what I'm here for" said Hikari.

=== With Hinata ===

"Hey… are you Hinata?" came a voice

Hinata turned around to see June up on her Shirshu, smiling at her. The Shirshu was panting hard, it walked over to the water fountain and started to lap up water.

"What if I am?" asked Hinata

=== Tale 5. Zazie and Nel ===

Nel and Zazie giggled as they chase each other, they were currently heading towards the forest of death to play with their friend Croogoozile, who was still trying to learn Japanese… it was harder then he thought it would be, he can understand it… it was just speaking that was hard. Zazie and Nel ran into the forest and there giggling grew louder and louder, all the animals in the forest knew to stay away from them… they saw what they associated with.

Zazie and Nel soon found there furry and scaly friend, drinking from a pond. Zazie jumped up and landed on his back as Nel ran by his side.

"Ah, hello kits… is you doing good?" said Croogoozile with his broken Japanese

"Yes… we is good" said Zazie

Nel giggled and nodded her head

"Yeah… we is bester in good, we is great" said Nel

Croogoozile nodded his head.

"Is good… here to play?" said Croogoozile "how much you stay?"

"No long, mom make good food later… want come over?" said Zazie

Croogoozile shook his head

"No… forest has all food I want, like to hunt… it fun" said Croogoozile

Zazie and Nel nodded their head, the proceeded to play with Croogoozile, who mind his strength then he play with them, he nudge them gently when they bumped into him, he paw at them gently when they tried to 'fight' him, they nuzzled him and rubbed him furry scales, getting him to purr.

As fun as it was playing with Croogoozile, they had to go home and eat there tasty supper. Croogoozile bid them farewell for till next time and went deeper into the forest. After Zazie and Nel ate there tasty meat they went to their room to play, Nel sat down and started to play with blocks. Zazie had something else in mind, she sat down next to Nel as pushed her lips to her cheek and kissed her, getting Nel to giggle, Zazie licked her cheek and pushed forward.

"hehehe, it tickles" said Nel, turning her face toward Zazie

Zazie lend closer and kissed Nel on the lips, Nel closed her eyes and smiled… both noticed each other's lips where different then Gwen's, whatever it was they didn't seem to mind. Zazie pushed into Nel and knocked her over with her kisses, she lifted up Nel's shirt and nibbles on her nipples like Gwen dose with them, Nel giggle and cooed at Zazie, she covered her mouth and giggles again when Zazie gently bite her.

"It feels good, different then Gwen" giggled Nel

Zazie looked up and smiled, she moved up to Nel mouth and kissed her lips, the two embraced for a while… then started to play with their blocks, trying to stack there blocks higher then each other.

=== With Hinata ===

Hinata was still grinning at her luck, paid to have sex… score. She walked up to the Hinata House and opened the door, unbeknown to her, she felt like say a line from her favorite show with dinosaurs in it.

"Honey… I'm Home" said Hinata with a grin

Hinata heard footsteps, they were approaching fast… must be Fū or Angel. Hinata closer her eyes and opened her arms, ready for a hug.

=== Tale 6. Hanabi and Moegi ===

Hanabi was thrashing around in her bed, sweating slightly, a smile on her face… she let out a soft moan as her eyes opened, still somewhat asleep.

"Moegi" moaned Hanabi… then relished what she said.

Hanabi sat up and shook her head, what the hell was that.

"Hanabi… you up yet" called Hiashi "it's time for your morning training"

"y-yes… be there in a moment" said Hanabi

=== 6:34 AM===

Hanabi was sparing with her father, Neji was off to the side taking a break. Sweat dripping down Hanabi's forehead, she charged at Hiashi again, ready to strike. Hiashi side stepped his daughters attack and kicked her in the ribs.

"**Hanabi**" said a voice

Hanabi looked behind her… and saw no body… then she hit the ground hard after getting sweep kicked. Hanabi hit her head when she fell, she head it and twisted in pain.

"Why did you take your eyes off me" said Hiashi

"Someone said my name" said Hanabi

Hiashi slowly shook his head.

"Hanabi… the only people here are you, me and Neji" said Hiashi "and neither of us said anything"

Hanabi's eyes widened, she held her head and started to think.

_'I know I heard someone'_ thought Hanabi

"Maybe its best you rest for a moment" said Neji walking up "beside, I'm done resting"

"Neji's right… take a break, you've been training hard" said Hiashi

Hanabi nodded her head and went to the porch and sat, she watched as her cousin and father spared, she watched intensely, taking in everything she can, learning everything she can.

"**Boring**" said the voice

Hanabi ignored it.

"**Don't ignore me**" said the voice

Hanabi shook her head, it was hard to focus

"**Didn't you hear me**" said the voice

"SHUT UP" yelled Hanabi, covering her ears

Neji and Hiashi looked over at Hanabi, Hiashi was worried, maybe he's been pushing Hanabi to hard.

"Hanabi… why don't you go inside and eat something, it's almost time for class" said Hiashi

Hanabi looked up, almost time… it's like 2 hours away, damn  
>it she was losing out on training time due to this thing. Hanabi nodded her head and did as she was told, hating every moment of it. Not noticing a transparent girl with flaming orange hair in a school uniform following her, nor did Neji or Hiashi.<p>

=== Moegi ===

Moegi was brushing her teeth, getting ready for breakfast and school, she went to rinse her mouth.

"**Moegi**" said a voice

Moegi looked up and around, she poked her head out the bathroom door.

"What?" said Moegi

"What what?" said Moegi's mom

"Didn't you call for me?" said Moegi

"No" said Moegi's mom

Moegi blinked a few times, then back to the sink and rinsed her mouth of the lingering tooth paste. She sat her tooth brush down and ran out of the bathroom towards her delicious egg and biscuits breakfast. Not noticing a transparent girl black hair and a black witch hat follow her.

=== Academy ===

Hanabi enter the academy, today they were gonna learn leaf balancing. Hanabi went to her seat and waited for class to start. Out of the corner off her eye she saw Moegi enter, a small blush creep up cheek as Moegi waved at her.

'_Why am I blushing'_ thought Hanabi

"**Cause I think you love her**" said the girl appearing by Hanabi

BANG

Hanabi jumped and banged her legs on the table, it got everyone to look up at her… then went back to their business.

'_What the… can they not see her?_' thought Hanabi

"**That's right, they can't see me… yet**" said the girl

'_Yet? What does that mean_?' thought Hanabi

**"They** **can't see me yet… cause you don't know how to let them**" said the girl

'_What do you mean, let them?_' thought Hanabi

"**My name is… and I am your Zanpakuto**" said the girl

'_Wait… you didn't tell me your name'_ said Hanabi

"**I did… you just can't hear… that means you are not ready yet… just like her**" said the girl pointing down

Hanabi looked to where she was pointing and locked eyes with Moegi.

=== Moegi, moments before ===

Moegi enter the class room, today they were gonna do leaf balancing. Moegi started towards her set then looked up at Hanabi, who was staring down at her… Moegi waved and cause her to blush, then she went to her seat and awaited class to start.

BANG

Moegi, along with everyone in the class looked up to Hanabi… she was looking off to the side, as if she was looking at someone, Moegi shrugged her shoulders and went back to her own business, getting ready for class.

_'I can't wait to become a Kunoichi_' thought Moegi '_I hope to be strong like Naru or Hinata'_

The girl from before appeared beside Moegi and smiled, Moegi looked over and just blink.

'_w-who is that… why can I see through her'_ thought Moegi, using her peripheral vision to glance around '_can't they see her'_

**"No… they can't… you don't have control yet**" said the girl

'_Control? What are you talking… wait? Are you… a zanpakutō spirit?_' thought Moegi

The girl tilted her head, making her hat tilt, she giggle and nodded her head.

"**Your correct… my name is…**" said the girl

Moegi frowned, the girl smiled.

"**Seem you're not ready… just like her**" said the girl, pointing up

Moegi looked up to where she was pointing, and locked eyes with Hanabi

=== after class===

Thought-out the day Hanabi was losing her mind, she couldn't love Moegi… she was a girl… so why was she feeling this way. During stretches Hanabi was behind Moegi, and got a bloody nose when she bent forward to touch her toes. After they ran laps, Hanabi couldn't help but stare at her glistening body from the sweat, why did she want to lick her face so bad. Then Konohamaru and Udon got close to her… and touched her shoulder it anger Hanabi, she want to hurt them so bad… but why, why did she want to. She had to know if she did love Moegi, there was one way to truly find out.

Moegi was closing her locker door, then she turned around Hanabi was there. Hanabi quickly moved forward and trapped Moegi between her arms.

"H-Hanabi what are you doing" said Moegi

Hanabi lend in closer, making Moegi blush an try to escape. Hanabi grabbed both of her arms, keeping her in place… Hanabi inched closer, her lips where so close. Moegi was scare, she didn't know what was gonna happen, Hanabi pushed her lips to Moegi's. Moegi's body stiffened… Hanabi's lips where soft… Moegi closed her eyes and kissed back. Hanabi pushed into the kissed, she move her hands up to Moegi shoulders and kissed more, she deepened the kiss the Moegi gently moved her hands up and held her shoulders.

=== Mind Scape ===

The two zanpakutō spirit's where kissing each other just as there wielder where, a small window connected there worlds. Hanabi's mind scape was full of wooden training dummies and a quiet a few weapons… as Moegi's was filled with plush dolls and toys. Hanabi's zanpakutō spirit pulled out of the kiss, then started to plant kissed on the neck of Moegi's Zanpakutō's spirit.

"I told you we'd meet again" said Hanabi's zanpakutō

Moegi's zanpakutō spirit just cooed as she got kissed.

"Yes… your right… hmmm, how I missed you" said Moegi's zanpakutō spirit

"I missed you to" said Hanabi's zanpakutō spirit, as the window started to disappear "looks like our time is up… till next time my love"

=== Real World ===

Hanabi pulled away from Moegi, both girl where gently touching their lips… blushing at what happen… loving what happened… wanting it to happen again. They looked up at each other and smiled… then kissed once more, allowing there zanpakutō spirits to embrace again.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata eye widened in anger, she rushed Mizuki and swung her sword… only to slice thought flames. Hinata started to spin around, looking for Mizuki.

"If you wish to save your daughter, you must come to hell" said Mizuki from hell "you must free us from our chains, break the gates of hell Hinata"

=== Tale 7. Gwen ===

Gwen was taking a nice nap, just basking in the morning sun… it felt so nice.

"Stop that man, he's heading for the Hokage tower" yelled an Anbu

Gwen opened her eye in irritation, every time… every fucking time, without fail… then she wants to nap, something happens. Gwen shot up and looked over the edge… then intruder ran down the street and was heading this way. Gwen jumped down at the thief, making him stop in place, she had a bored and dull look on her face.

"S-Shit… It's Gwen… Konoha's Immortal Ninja" said the man, his lightning headband showing

Gwen slowly walked up to him, cracking her knuckles as she approach him. He stepped back in fear, then growled and lunged forward, holding his tanto tight.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU" yelled the man, slamming his blade into Gwen chest "hahaha, all lies… you can be wounded."

"You fucking moron" said Gwen, locking eye with the intruder "just because I'm immortal… doesn't mean I can't be wounded"

The man was then impaled by Gwen's Chidori, he grunted and coughed up blood. Gwen pulled her arm out then pushed the man backward, he hit the ground hard and in an instant was tied up. Gwen looked up to see fellow Anbu's approaching, Gwen let out a small growl… being the 2nd seat of the Anbu it was her responsibility for their failure.

"How did this happen, how did an intruder get this far in the village" yelled Gwen

The Anbu rubbed the backs of their heads, looking at the ground and coughing… it was pretty damn embarrassing getting yelled at by a 10 year old… when they themselves where like 30.

"Whatever the reason is, I don't give a fuck… nor do I care who's fault. Take him to Ibiki, and then when your shift is over… you will do punishments number 1, 4, 7, 9, 12, and 17… is that clear?" said Gwen

The two Anbu nodded their heads and flashed away, Gwen yawn and stretched, she looked up at the sky and figure it was about time to go train.

=== Training field ===

"If you even dare try to make me wear those ugly green spandex… I'll hit you so fucking hard you'll have to look down to look up" said Gwen "and no spouting out that 'Youth' shit… I ain't in the mood"

Gai hung his head… how did such an unyouthful girl become 2nd in command of the Anbu

"Fine… what can I teach you Gwen" said Gai

Gwen smiled

"How to use the 8 inner gates" said Gwen

=== much later ===

Gwen was standing before the Hokage, the elders, minus Danzo and the clan heads.

"Gwen… Neko as informed us that she is going have a temporary leave of absents, she has gone to train with Yoruichi in preparation of Aizen" said Tsunade, then chuckled "I'm sure someone as smart as you can see where I'm going with this?"

Gwen nodded her head, then bowed.

"Thank you for the promotion to head of Anbu… I will not fail you" said Gwen

"Very good…" started Tsunade, then looked at paper "on to our next business we have… Danzo with important news… yeah right, Gwen… go fetch him"

"Yes ma'am" said Gwen flashing away

=== moments later ===

Danzo was standing before Tsunade and the council, a small smile on his face, he turned over a new leaf.

"Danzo… you say you have something important to tell us" said Tsunade "tell me, what brought about this change"

"I just wish to do good in life before I died" said Danzo "the truth is I've betrayed the leaf long ago… and I wish to make amen"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, she looked over at the clan heads, then back to Danzo.

"Speak" said Tsunade

"I know of the Akatsuki location, the leader and the location of Orochimaru" said Danzo, he tapped his cane and slowly looked down.

Tsunade looked at the clan heads, they all nodded, she looked at the elders, and they nodded.

"We will determine your fate at a later date, now speak" said Tsunade

Danzo just stood there, looking at the floor.

"Danzo… Speak" said Tsunade

Danzo just stood there, Tsunade growl.

"DANZO… SPEAK" yelled Tsunade

Gwen walked up to him and tapped him, Danzo fell over.

"He's dead" said Gwen

"w-what?" said Tsunade "how?"

Hiashi used her Byakugan to scan his body

"His heart exploded" said Hiashi "I believe the stress from coming clean killed him

"Aw shit" said Tsunade

=== Gwen's Room, Inuzuka Compound ===

Gwen pulled Nel into a kiss, getting her to bubble and giggle, she licked Nel's neck and nibbled at it.

"hehehe, it tickles" said Nel

Gwen smiled and kissed her on the lips, then she turned to her other loli lover… Zazie. Gwen kissed Zazie's lips softly, then pulled away… she pulled of her shirt and smile, then started to undress her two loli's.

"Aunty Gwen wants to play… let not where our cloths today" sang Gwen, then noticed Tsume standing in the door way "Please, don't look at me that way"

Tsume just shook her head and moved on, letting Gwen play with her girls… she was feisty today… she pulled there panties off, Gwen moved in and pushed her tongue agents Nel's small pussy, making her giggle. As Gwen licked Nel's pussy she moved her hand over and gently held Zazie small erect penis, she gently pumped it in her hand, Zazie let out a small gasp… then giggled.

"It feel good" said Zazie

Gwen smiled, she moved over to Zazie's tiny dick and took it in her mouth, gently rubbing Nel's pussy.

"It good" giggled Nel

"so good" said Zazie

Gwen looked up and smiled, she pulled off Zazie dick, seeing how she was too young to cum, as was Nel. Gwen sat on the bed and laid back, the moment her back it the bed Zazie and Nel where sucking on her breast… Gwen smiled and moaned, she reached up and groped there ass. Gwen let out a soft moan when Zazie bit her nipple, it felt so good.

Gwen closed her eyes and began to rest, Zazie and Nel then detateted from her breast and turned towards the window, Gwen opened her eyes and looked up.

"Girls?" said Gwen "whats wrong"

The house began to shake around, as if something in the earth was enraged, as if something was angered. Gwen quickly flew from the house and out into the village, citizens where running and screaming as building started to topple, she jumped on the nearest building.

"EVERYONE, HEAD TOWARD THE BUNKER, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, MOVE MOVE MOVE" yelled Gwen, she looked around and spotted some kunoichi, Sakura and Ino "YOU TWO, GO HELP THE ELDERLY AND YOUNG TO THE BUNKERS"

"HAI" yelled Ino and Sakura

Several Anbu landed by Gwen, before they could knell in respect she started to spout out her orders.

"CHECK THE OUTER WALL, THIS MIGHT BE AN INVASION" yelled Gwen point to a few of them, then turn to the other "PROTECT THE HOKAGE AT ALL COST"

All the Anbu flashed away, Gwen turned and looked around… then her eyes widened at what she saw… a fire ball, it was so bright… so hot, she could feel its heat even from such a great distant.

"**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" boomed a voice across the sky

A large pressure of chakra hit the village, making everyone buckle to their knees, Gwen by sure will and determination to keep her new home safe, managed to stand. She looked down at her village and heard the scream and cries, all she could make out was '2nd Impact'

=== Hours Later ===

Gwen poked her head outside the bunkers, to see if it was save… the tremors stopped, the pressure was gone… the village was still in one piece, despite a few toppled buildings.

"It's safe" said Gwen

=== Gwen's Room, Inuzuka Compound ===

Gwen was laying back on her head, moaning softly as her breast and pussy was getting licked, it felt so good. Gwen moved her hand up and rubbed Hanabi's ass, letting her fingers gentle slid across her cunt, making her shiver. Then she reach down and pushed Moegi a little deeper into her cunt.

"hmmm, yeah good girl" moaned Gwen, then grinned at the camera "what? You think I wouldn't go after them?"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata's mask started to form, she stood up and let loose a ear piercing howl. The visored's watched as Hinata started to smash agents the barriers, howling and growling at them. She then jumped back and grabbed her swords in Santoryu style, then charged the barriers, only to bounce off them.

"GRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAH" howled Hinata

=== Tale 8. Yoruichi ===

Yoruichi slammed into the ground, cratering it… green chakra was flowing off of her as she slowly looked up, her eyes where pure white. Yoruichi then closed her inner gates, she slightly fell forward… only to be caught by her lover Neko, well that was what she was called, but now that she is no longer apart of the Anbu her name is.

"t-thank you… Yūgao" panted Yoruichi

"You're welcome sweetie… I wish you wouldn't push yourself to hard" said Yūgao

Yoruichi looked up as she still panted.

"We've been over this, I have to be as fast as I can to prepare for Aizen" said Yoruichi pushing herself up, only to trip and stumble into Yūgao's arms.

"But if you break your body in the process, how will you be of help" said Yūgao "rest"

Yoruichi sighed and nodded her head, then smiled as Yūgao pet her head. Yoruichi closed her eyes and let her lover's hands work their magic, she moaned softly as Yūgao moved her hands to her ass. Yoruichi open an eye when she felt where Yūgao's hand went next.

"Rest my ass, you just want me to fuck you" said Yoruichi

Yūgao smiled and gave Yoruichi a pleading look, Yoruichi rolled her eyes and pushed Yūgao to the ground, then crawled up on her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"You're lucky I love you so much" said Yoruichi, as she peeled off Yūgao's cloths

Yoruichi trailed kisses down her neck and towards her breast, then down her stomach… then final towards her destination… Yūgao's tasty pink pussy. Yoruichi dipped her tongue in her lovers snatch and licked her vaginal walls, Yūgao moaned and clawed the ground, it felt so heavenly. As Yoruichi was licking her lovers cunt she was slipping out of her black spandex, letting her sweat soaked skin be exposed to the cold air… making her nipples hard, and making her pussy a little cold.

"hmmm, I need to warm her up a bit" said Yoruichi, pulling away from Yūgao's cunt, then she pushed her pussy into her lovers and rubbed.

Both girls let out a hot moan as the sensation was unbelievably amazing, both girls started to play with their breast as they rubbed there pussy's together.

"hmmm" moaned Yūgao biting her lip "Fuck, it's been so long"

"shhhhh" said Yoruichi "let's not spoil the moment with talking"

Both girls continued to fuck each other as the camera fades to black and to the next tale.

=== Hinata ===

"I won the talent competition… my song will be redone and remastered, it will be broad cast once its finished" said Angel with a smile "all over the city"

=== Tale 8.5. Kin and Tayuya ===

Kin and Tayuya had been summoned to the fire capital where they were asked to help remaster a song created by a young girl, then Kin and Tayuya saw her they hugged her, they also being close to her in sound. After they heard the song they wanted to cry, cry for its beauty and the warm feeling it created.

They instantly started to practice, hoping to finish the song soon so what some day, the entire country could hear it.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata watched as the turtles improve with water walking, to increase the challenge she order them to spar with each other while water walking, Hinata smiled at how far they had gotten. She smiled as she walked up to the boys s they trained.

=== Tale 9. Tatsuki and Co. ===

Tatsuki was on her computer, checking to see how her business was running, she added up there earnings, how much food cost and all the other boring business shit… she entered the last number and check the computer, then smiled. She ran out of her office and into the break room, where every currently was, waiting for Tatsuki.

"Where in the black, for once where in the black" said Tatsuki

"We are? That's great" said Rukia

"Does this mean we'll improve the restaurant soon? More foods? TV's for the customers to watch? New costumes" said Orihime

"A raise" added Ichigo, getting the other to agree

"in order… when we get more money, again more money, hell no you guys would get distracted, possibly and yes… your paycheck will be increased slightly" said Tatsuki, then smiled "I'd just like to say, you guys are doing great… I don't know what it is you're doing, but keep it up… now, go open the door and let the customers in"

=== hours later, lunch time ===

"I need foghorn leghorn blown up into tiny bits and then they fell into some bubbling oil" said Tatsuki

"With potato chunks or strips?" yelled Rukia from the kitchen

Tatsuki turn to her favorite customer/girlfriend… they've been hanging out quite a bit… and she been trying to quit smoking to make Tenten happy.

"You want tots or fries Tenten?" said Tatsuki

"Fries covered in cheese please" said Tenten

"Potato strips, then they went swimming" yelled Tatsuki, turning to the kitchen

"Foghorn or the potato strips" yelled Rukia

"Potato strips" yelled Tatsuki

"How deep was the pool" yelled Rukia

Tatsuki looked back at Tenten

"How much cheese?" said Tatsuki

"Lots" said Tenten

"They drown in it" yelled Tatsuki, turning to the kitchen again

"Ok… it will be ready in a few minutes" yelled Rukia

Tatsuki turned back to her girlfriend, the two kissed.

"So… what you up to today" said Tatsuki twitching a little

"Need nicotine?" said Tenten

Ichigo poke his head out when he heard that, he was told by Tatsuki, and she also swore to not fire him… that is she tried to smoke, he was the strike her as hard as he could. Tatsuki shook her head, she didn't want Tenten to think she was going back on her promise.

"I'm fine… I just… need another kiss, it keeps" said Tatsuki

Tenten smiled and complied with Tatsuki, she did notice it actually did help. The two deepen their kiss, by Tatsuki lead… Tenten just shook in pleasure, Tatsuki pulled away and licked her lips.

"Someone had eggs and sausage for breakfast" said Tatsuki

Tenten blushed and nodded her head.

DING

"Foods up" said Orhime

Tatsuki turned around and took the plate, then place it in front of Tenten. She picked up the fork and stabbed the food, then presented.

"Open" said Tatsuki

Tenten just giggled at Tatsuki, she opened her mouth and let Tatsuki feed her… it was a very sweet gesture… and weird for her employees to watch… she's never been that sweet or kind to anyone.

=== after the meal ===

Tenten crawled on the back of Metalgarurumon, then turned to Tatsuki and waved as she took off towards the sky.

"I'll be back soon sweet, try not to smoke while I'm gone" said Tenten

"ok" yelled Tatsuki, then turned to Ichigo with was grinning… something told him he'd get to hit Tatsuki quite a few times.

=== 3 week later ===

Tenten returned to the Coplay restaurant via Metalgarurumon, she enter the store to see Tatsuki pushed up in a wheel chair by Ichigo.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Tenten

"I might have… gotten carried away with stopping her from smoking" said Ichigo, Tenten already knowing about the being able to hit her thing "The good news is she hasn't even touched a cigarette in 2 weeks"

"What happen exactly?" asked Tenten

Ichigo rubbed his head

"I set up a trap so when Tatsuki grabbed her cigarettes… she was launched into the air, shot with a few hundred slingshots, when down a slide head first, slammed onto a trampoline and lunched her into a wall, where she fell 20 feet and landed into a canon, then shot her into other wall" said Ichigo rubbing his head "I gotta stop watching looney tunes"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata threw her head and howled what one thought on her mind.

"**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**" yelled Hinata, shattering the windows

=== Tale 9.5. Tayuya and Kin ===

After a very long and very tiring process, they finished the song at long last. They turn on the recording and let their combined master piece be heard all over the city, they noticed that the loud and bustling city grew quiet as the song play, Kin and Tayuya turned to Angel and rubbed her head.

"kid… your song is fantastic" said Tayuya, then bowed slightly "I am honored to have been able to play such a master piece with you"

"As am I" said Kin also bowing

Tayuya smiled and pulled her hand away from Angel, then gave her a thumps up.

"Whenever Hinata finish her training and returns to Konoha, come by the Coplay restaurant… I'm sure Tatsuki would be tickled fuckin pink to have other musician" said Tayuya

Angel nodded her head with a smile, she waved by as they parted always at the train station, Angel returning to the Inn as Tayuya and Kin head back towards the village.

X

=== Sneak Peek at next chapter ===

Gwen threw her arm to the side, fusing her lightning and fire together… shaking the ground. The lightning turned ominous and black as she glared at the taydenite enforced door, tears filled her eyes as the betray set in, she fire her attack at it, only for it to bounce around the room. Gwen turned back to see a giant screen turn on, her grandpa max on it.

"Sorry it's come to this Gwen, but we can't let you return to Konoha… its change you" said Max

Gwen fired other attack, blowing up the screen, then started to plan her escape

=== Sneak Peek End ===

**Next Time: Gwen's Grey Homecoming**

x

**AN: I'd just like to point this out to any guest reading my fanfiction… I am unable to respond to you since you are guest, so please don't get mad when I don't respond to your comment, because I can't. But I will inform one guest/fan… Tier Harribel and her fractions will appear, but not for a while.**


	68. Gwen's Grey Homecomeing

**AN: This chapter will mostly be in America, so the "talking" will be normal**

**x**

Gwen, who was now wearing a dark colored version of her cloths, only different is a black mini skirt instead of pants. Gwen sat down at her deck and pulled out a diary, she flipped thought the pages and stopped, she picked up her pen and started to write.

'Day 365, 7:42 AM'

'It's been a year since I've moved to Konoha, a year since I became a Ninja… a year since I saw my grandpa Max… and my dweeb of a cousin Ben. I asked Yoruichi if she'd take over for a while so I can go visit… she said yes, I plan to leave today and come back in a week or two. Speaking of how long I'll be gone, when I was looking over the report of Zazie going missing… the report said she was only gone for 2 maybe 3 hours… but that's imposable, cause she was in America about 12 hours… it made me think, think of a very pressing matter… if I've been here a year… how much time as past in my former home.'

Gwen closed her book and tucked it away in its hiding spot, she pulled out her headband and tied it around her forehead… then left towards the Academy where the tunnel would whisk her off to America.

=== America, O.W.C.A. ===

"Incoming transporter pod from the Elemental nations… Gwen Tennyson" said the robotic voice

A young man looked up from his paper and blinked a few times, he got up and went to there the pods go… he was currently filling in for his father, he stepped up to the pod and waited. The pod opened and Gwen walked out a like shaken.

"I'm gonna puke" moaned Gwen, holding her mouth

"Uh… you're not an animal" said the man

"Really? I didn't know that" said Gwen rolling her eyes and looking over "Damn Monogram, did you get a face lift"

The man raised an eyebrow, then snapped his fingers.

"Your Gwen, you're the girl my dad told me about" said the man

Gwen raised an eyebrow, then realized this man is to young.

"Your Monograms son" said Gwen

"That's right… my name is Monty" said Monty

Gwen was looking off to the side as she scratched her tummy, not really paying attention to such a minor character, something she picked up from the times she trained with Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, you say something?" said Gwen

Monty clinched his fist and let out an irritated growl.

=== Konoha, Gai ===

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude" said Gai

=== Kakashi ===

Kakashi sneezed hard, he rubbed his nose and sniffed

"Someone is talking about me" said Kakashi

=== America, O.W.C.A ===

"I'll be back… well, whenever I feel like coming back" said Gwen

Before Monty can say anything, Gwen is out the door and flashes away… running at high speeds towards her home town in Bellwood.

=== few hours later ===

Gwen landed on top of a lamppost and looked around, she could instantly tell thing where different, there where so many new buildings and judging by their size… it took 3 or 4 years to build.

'_So my theory was right… Zazie was here, in America for 12 hours… but in Konoha she was only gone for 2 hours… that means that Carol somehow bore into another diminution… one that moves at a different speed, one that is 6x's slower'_ thought Gwen as she bit her lip '_that means… I've been gone 6 years'_

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment, to take it all in… then she hear the screech of a tire, the lamppost she was standing on sudden shook, she looked down to a car had crashed into it, then an armed man stepped out and started to fire at an approaching truck. Gwen narrowed her eyes and waited for the right moment, not noticing who stepped out of the truck when it stopped, Gwen pulled some ninja wire from her pocket and quickly tied them to a small weight.

"ITS HERO" started a 16 year old by, his hand over his white watch.

Gwen threw the weight down and using the Charm of Levitation, she manipulated it to wrap around the man, then she jumped down and lifted the man in the air, she then smiled to herself and tied the wire to the post.

"To easy" said Gwen, not noticing the two from the truck gawking her.

Gwen turned around and saw the boy with the watch, her eyes then widened.

"Ben?" said Gwen

"Uh… how do you know my name" said Ben

Gwen palmed her face, she slowly pulled her hand down.

"ITS ME DOOFUS" yelled Gwen

Ben's eyes slowly widened, a small tears fell from his eyes, he ran forward and hugged his cousin.

"GWEN" yelled Ben

=== Later, Plumber HQ ===

Gwen was waiting in the big ass break room, as Ben and his partner Rook had to go on another mission, but they were able to inform Max of her arrival. Gwen looking all around the base, so much machinery, so much noise, so many… aliens.

"This place is more confusing than a little girls mini skirt" said Gwen, then noticed people staring at her "fuck you looking at?"

Everyone went back to their business, Gwen let out a sigh and lend forward, she was so bored. Gwen pulled out a scroll and unseals some of her sake, she had to stash it since the 5th would most likely try to steal it. Gwen grabbed the bottle and started too chugged as her grandpa walked in, his jaw dropped.

"Dude what you looking at G" said a teenager in a black shirt, then looked over. "Is she drinking alcohol?"

"GWEN" yelled Max

Gwen looked over and set the bottle down, she go up and walked over.

"Hey grandpa" said Gwen

"Don't you 'Hey grandpa' me… where you drinking an alcoholic beverage" said Max

"I was? Why are you so anger… I'm of age" said Gwen

"You are not young lady" said Max

Gwen pulled her headband of her head, then showed it to Max.

"This is a headband… this is proof that I am a Ninja of the Leaf, since I am old enough to go to war, I'm old enough to drink, smoke and have sex." Said Gwen as she tied her headband back on. "Not that I smoke, I just drink and play around with some of the younger kunoichi"

Gwen finished tying her headband on, then looked up to see gawking faces again.

"What?" said Gwen

=== Hours later ===

After catching up on every day stuff, and explaining to everyone why she was still so young, Gwen was giving a temporary plumber badge for as long as she was going to stay.

Gwen was currently on petrol with the man in the black shirt, turns out he was Kevin. Gwen was hanging her head out the window, her face slightly green… she hasn't rode in a car in a little over a year, so she was having motion sickness.

"uh… I think I'm gonna hurl" said Gwen

"When you do… try to project it away from my" started Kevin

BLECK

"aaaaaaaand you got it all over the side of my car didn't you" said Kevin

"Sorry" moaned Gwen

Kevin sided and pulled up to a gas station, the second the car stopped Gwen flew out of the door and towards a trash can, letting out more. Kevin was thankful that she was able to hold it all in, he went to clean his car… then saw the vomit was actually eating away at the passenger side of his car.

"What the hell man" yelled Kevin, looking over at Gwen.

"Sorry… I guess I accidently infused chakra into my vomit making it extremely acidic" said Gwen, pulling away from the now melting trashcan "any chance is the area we are to investigate nearby?"

Kevin nodded his head, he lead Gwen to the location… after making a quick call to his buddy Argit to pick up his car and take it to the shop… again… 3 more times and he get a free tune up.

=== Mr. Smoothies ===

"Your shitting me, this is where we were going?" yelled Gwen, throwing her arms out "TO PICK UP SOME MOTHERFUCKING SMOOTHIES FOR MY DUMBASS COUSIN"

Kevin looked back as he slurped on his smoothie, then smiled.

"Someone's got a foul mouth" said Kevin

"Someone's gonna get kicked in his fucking nuts is he doesn't wipe the fucking smirk of his face" snapped Gwen, getting Kevin to stop smiling "I AM AN ANBU, I DON'T DO GENIN RANK SHIT"

"Yeah well, you kinda got to prove yourself first… kinda of a drag, but yeah… it how things work" said Kevin

Gwen rolled her eyes and turned her head, puffing her cheeks out in anger… then noticed the Smoothie list in her peripheral vision. Gwen turned on a dime and got a better look the list, then walked up to the counter. She unsealed her sake and put it on the counter.

"Mix my special… 'Elixir', with chocolate, banana, and cherry" said Gwen

"Right away miss" said the worker, getting to work "I'll call out your ingredients when the smoothie is done"

Gwen left the man to do his work, who got a good whiff of her… 'Elixir'

_'Is this… alcohol_?' thought the worker

Gwen walked towards the seat, and waited for her drink, she lend back and stared at the clouds for a brief moment, then she looked back up she saw Ben ordering a smoothie.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" screamed Gwen

Ben looked over and sipped on his smoothie, then smiled.

"Sorry… I couldn't wait" said Ben, walking towards Gwen.

A foot shot out and hit Ben's leg, sending him to the ground and dumping his smoothie. Gwen looked over toward the tripper, then frown. Ben looked up as well and groined.

"Cash… don't you tire of torment me?" said Ben, as he stood up

"hahahaha, you kidding? I'd never get bored of this" laughed Cash, then looked over to see Gwen glaring "what you looking at"

"hmmm… I think I have a theory I have your such a dick" said Gwen walking up to Cash

"Excuse me!?" said Cash

"you see, you feel powerless at home due to your abusive stepdad, so you take your anger out on other who are weaker then you, but all that dose is get you in trouble with the police, and seeing how your daddy is chief of police it reflects badly on him, thus he beat you even more… how's that am I in the ball park" said Gwen

Cash's face was red with anger, steam shot from his ears. how in the fuck did she know that… no one knows that, Cash shook his head in anger. Then his anger got the best of him, he charged Gwen and pulled back his fist.

"SHUT UP… YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" yelled Cash, slamming his fist in Gwen face.

"GWEN" yelled Ben, going to help.

Gwen just blinked a few times, Cash slowly pulled his fist away to see Gwen with a bored look.

"That it? Is that all you got?" said Gwen "no wonder your daddy hits you, your little sister is stronger then you"

Cash screamed and held his head, tears flowing from his eyes.

"WHO TOLD YOU" cried Cash, running away

Gwen popped her neck and walked up to the smoothies counter, just as her drink got done, she sipped on it and looked over to see Kevin, Rook and Ben staring at her.

"What?" said Gwen

=== Plumber Training Room ===

Gwen looked at the plumber band around her wrist, then looked up to the control room, she was on their monitor.

"Why am I wearing these again?" asked Gwen

"I wish to measure your power, last time I saw you… you weren't exactly what I would call… strong" said Azmuth "I want to see if you've grown"

Gwen shrugged her shoulder and turned to her opponent, Ben… Gwen just smiled… this was gonna be fun.

"START" said Azmuth

Gwen got into a defense stance and readied herself as Ben played with the Omnitrix, then slammed down on the dial… enveloping him in a green light, then it died a green slime alien stood in his place.

"GOOP" yelled Ben's alien, then looked down "Damn it, I wanted Swampfire"

Goop rushed over to Gwen and went for a punch, Gwen dodge the slimy creature and started to process on how fight it. Gwen jumped back and swung her arms out, shrouding them in lightning, she launch ball after ball, the slimy alien avoided all of the blast and quickly wrapped around her.

"GET OFF ME" yelled Gwen, then noticed her shirt was burning up "YOUR RUINING MY SHIRT"

Gwen swung her arm up and smacked Goops gravity disk and it flew across the room, making Goop melt.

"TIME" yelled Gwen, then in mere second she had new set of cloths

Goop in his puddle form looked up and blinked.

"How did you do that?" said Goop

"Flash Step with a dash of Shunpo and lightning style" said Gwen, readying herself "now come on, get serious"

Goop narrowed its eyes and the Omnitrix glowed, turning ben into a new alien.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR" yelled Ben in his new form, then grinned "this could work"

Humungousaur charged at Gwen, he slammed his fist down and missed Gwen, Gwen then ran up his arm and kicked him in the face, Humungousaur growled and quickly grabbed Gwen and smiled.

"ha, you ain't so strong" said Humungousaur

Gwen's cheeks puffed up and she shot fire from her mouth, hitting Humungousaur the face, he yelled in pain and dropped her, Gwen twisted her leg and readied her kick.

"**Gate of Opening… Open**" yelled Gwen

Gwen swung her leg towards Humungousaur, and kicked him… the force of the kick cause him to stumble.

"What the hell? How are you this strong" said Humungousaur

"Exercise, Vitamins, Vegetables and lots of Milk" said Gwen, then readied herself again

Humungousaur just smiled and increased his size, he loomed over Gwen and smiled.

"What you gonna do now?" said Humungousaur

"**Gate of Rest… OPEN**" yelled Gwen

Gwen vanished from sight and reappear behind him, she grabbed his tail and started to swing him around in circles, she spun him faster and faster.

"HEY. PUT. ME. DOWN" cried Humungousaur "I'M. GONNA. HURL."

Gwen let go of Humungousaur and he flew towards the wall and hit it hard, shaking the base… then a flash of green light lite the area and a new alien emerge, a large tiger stepped out.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GWEN, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN THIS FRIENDLY SPAR, RATH IS THE ONE THAT'S GONNA BEAT YOU IN THIS FRIENDLY SPAR, YOU KNOW WHY" yelled Rath "CAUSE I'VE SAVE THE UNIVERSE A BILLION TIMES"

"BULLSHIT" yelled Gwen "6 years have passed since I've been gone that's 2190 days, or 52,560 hours, or 189,216,000 minutes, or 11,352,960,000 seconds… if you've saved the universe a billion times you'd have to save it AT least 5 times a minute, so I call BULLSHIT"

=== Control Room ===

Max, Rook and Kevin looked over at Azmuth who was doing the math in his head

"Actually its 5.28497 a minute, but she rounded down" said Azmuth

=== Training Room ===

"DID YOU JUST TELL RATH, THAT RATH DIDN'T SAVE THE UNIVERSE THE NUMBER OF TIMES RATH SAID RATH DID?" said Rath

"Yes I did" said Gwen, then gestured for Rath to attack "here kitty kitty kitty"

Rath let loose a roar and charged at Gwen, he swung his fist around like a wild animal, Gwen easily blocked and smacked his fist away, she almost found it amusing to see Rath get so anger at his failed attempts to hit her.

"HOLD STILL SO RATH CAN HIT YOU" yelled Rath

Gwen dropped out and sweep kicked Rath, knocking him to the ground. Gwen jumped up and swung her foot down.

"**HEAVENS KICK OF PAIN**" yelled Gwen, her foot slamming down on his chest.

Rath opened his mouth and howled in pain, he grabbed Gwen's leg and throw her off of him, he quickly shot up and hit the Omnitrix.

"DIAMONDHEAD" yelled the new alien

Diamondhead ran towards Gwen, his hands turned into blades and swung. Gwen quickly pulled out her tanto and deflected his attack, the two clashed and sent sparks flying. Gwen pushed away from Diamondhead and went to punch, doing nothing to her opponent. Gwen growled in frustration as Diamondhead laughed.

"Looks like you won't be hurting me this time" said Diamondhead

Gwen pushed away and slowly raised her arms to her face, the air around her became dense, the sweat dripping from her face started to turn to a green mist, her blood veins start to bulge out as her skin turned red and her muscles increased in size. The ground started to shake as Gwen's eyes turned pure green, then she threw her arms down and cratered the ground.

"**GATE OF LIFE… OPEN**" yelled Gwen

Gwen slammed into Diamondhead with such force and speed, you saw the air current fly behind Diamondhead after the impact, her fist was in Diamondhead up to her wrist, she pulled out then jumped and spun kicking him in the chest, throwing him backwards. Diamondhead skidded to a stop and looked down to see tiny pieces of his body chipping off.

'_Holy shit… where is she getting this power'_ thought Diamondhead, hitting the Omnitrix

Gwen popped her neck and yawned, this was getting boring… she looked over to see a small white alien.

"ECHO ECHO" yelled Echo Echo

Gwen raised an eyebrow as Echo Echo copied it's self into 12 clones and surrounded Gwen.

"WHAT NOW. YOU LOSE GWEN" said Echo Echo

"Do I?" said Gwen, running thought hand sighs. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**"

In a large puff of smoke Gwen created 12 clones, they all grinned at Echo Echo.

"NO FAIR. YOU CHEATED" said Echo Echo

"Ninja" said Gwen, as her clones attacked the Echo Echo clones "it's in the job description"

Echo Echo let out an annoyed growl, he hit the symbol on his chest and changed.

"XLR8" yelled Ben's alien, then in a blue blur vanished.

Gwen looked around, he was too fast to see. Gwen got hit in the back of the head, she spun to look, only to get hit again. Gwen started to look around very slowly, then smiled… she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of candy… then ripped it open and threw them all around. Gwen closed her eyes and listened.

CRUNCH CRUNCH

Gwen shot out her arm and clothes lined XLR8, sending him rolling into a wall.

=== Control Room ===

"That was very clever, she used the candy to indicate where Ben was by measure the space between the candy that he stepped on." Said Azmuth

=== Training Room ===

Gwen looked over at her cousin and shook her head, she watched as he stood up and hit the Omnitrix again.

"GRAVATTACK" yelled Ben's alien

Gravattack curled up into a ball and started to change the gravity, he tried to pull Gwen in… she let him. Gwen flew round Gravattack, using the gravity to her advantage… then she decided to end it. She put her hands up to her face, small black streaks shot across her orange hair.

"**GATE OF PAIN… OPEN**" yelled Gwen

Gwen used the speed provided by Gravattack, she swung her leg up and hit the alien between… where his legs use to be.

"AHHHHHH, MY ASTEROIDS" cried Gravattack, turning back into Ben.

Gwen landed on her feet, then fell to her knee… the gates close and she returned to normal, then she started to pant. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green bean Nemu created, then ate it… it was very bitter, but it would heal her.

Ben stood up and readied to attack again.

"That's enough" said Azmuth over the loud speaker "if the two of you were to continue… you'd destroy the base"

=== Moment later ===

Azmuth was showing what he had learned.

"whatever these gates are Gwen keep opening, it increased her power massively each time… the first gate increase her speed and energy 10 fold, the second gate increase speed, energy and strength 10 fold as well, the third gate increase all that other 10 fold, then the forth also increase other 10 fold." Said Azmuth, then looked over at Gwen "how many of these gate are there?"

"Eight… there are eight gates" said Gwen, sipping on her sake

"I see… you have the ability to massively increase you power by opening one of these gates. However I noticed each time you opened one, it put a strain on your body" said Azmuth

"It would have been a lot worse if not for the Charm of Resurrection, opening the gates are risking, they can cripple the user" said Gwen, then yawned. "I'm going to my barracks, I'm tired"

Azmuth nodded his head, then turned to Ben with a smile.

"What?" said Ben

"You hold the most powerful device in the universe… and yet Gwen was able to beat every alien you threw at her… I think she's who is more mature would be more worthy of it then you." Said Azmuth

Ben's cheeks burned with embarrassment, then walked away, muttering something about training harder… making Azmuth snicker.

'_That's right Ben, this is a change for you to grow… you've never been this stimulatingly challenged before… let's see how you handle it'_ thought Azmuth

=== Gwen ===

Gwen made her way to the evelator and hit the down button… she waited for a few moments, then the door opened. Gwen started to enter and saw who was in it… Magister Patelliday and about 5 other Pisciss Volann… that's Ripjaw's specie for those who didn't know.

"Going down?" said Patelliday

"I'll just take the next one" said Gwen

"There's room for one more" said Patelliday

"I-I'll take the stairs, its good exercise" said Gwen

"You sure?" said Patelliday

"Yes I'm sure" said Gwen

"We can make room" said Patelliday

"Look I don't want my cloths to smell like a fucking fish taco" snapped Gwen

Patelliday's jaw dropped, as did the other Pisciss Volanns

"That's hurtful missy" said Patelliday, letting the door close

=== Gwen's Room ===

Gwen was lying back on her bed, a small purple book with gold trim in her hand… her eyes scanned across the pages as she read… she let out a small yawn and soon feel asleep, the book resting on her face.

=== Next Day ===

Gwen was standing on the other side of the interrogation room, she held her head in shame, she looked up to see Ben interrogating a chicken alien, by the name of Liam.

=== Interrogation Room ===

"Bock bock bockcock… fuck you, I not tell you bock nothing" said Liam, "you can suck my bockCOCK"

Ben just clapped his hands

"Dude that was clever" said Ben… then lend forward "you and me can be friends, just tell me where the plumber tech went"

"Bock… I told you to fuck bock off" said Liam

"Dude… stop that" said Ben

"Bock bock… that's what your mama said before I fucked her with my bockCOCK" said Liam

Ben frowned

"Dude… not cool" said Ben

"Bock bock… no it wasn't, it was bock hot" said Liam

Ben threw his hands up.

"I GIVE UP" yelled Ben, standing up and leaving

Ben enter the viewing room, he turned around and punched the door and screamed.

"Damn it, how are we gonna get the info" said Ben "no matter what any of us do… he doesn't budge"

Gwen raised a hand.

"I could try" said Gwen "I helped integrate before"

Ben, Rook and Kevin looked at each other, then shrugged then gesture.

"Be our guest… but I don't think you're gonna get any info from him" said Kevin

Gwen smiled and laughed.

"Trust me… then I'm done with him, he'll be screaming" said Gwen with a grin "like a bitch"

Gwen walked into the room, and quickly performed a sealing jutsu, locking the room up tight… no one in, no one out. Gwen turned towards Liam and smiled, getting him to cock his head and making cooing sounds.

"Bock bock… your just a little girl BOCK… what you gonna do… tell me all about my little bockcock pony" said Liam

"**…**" said Gwen quietly, then walked over to Liam, she gently touched his shoulder… not noticing the pulse of chakra that shot out and hit Ben, Rook, and Kevin "tell me… where is the plumber tech?"

"Bock… like I'd tell a bock cunt like you" said Liam

Gwen narrowed her eyes, she put her hand on his head… and slammed him into the table, busting his beak open.

On the other side of the room Ben's eyes popped, he rushed to the door and tried to opening, but it was locked, Ben started to bang on the door.

"GWEN STOP" yelled Ben

Gwen pulled Liam up revealing his bloody face.

"So sorry… my hand slipped, what did you say?" said Gwen

"Bock fuck you, you bockcock bitch" yelled Liam

Gwen slammed his face down over and over again on the table, then pulled him back up.

"TALK" yelled Gwen

"Fuck you… bock" said Liam

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, she pulled out a scroll and rolled it out on the table, then unsealed all over her toys… kunai, shuriken, senbon needles and all the other fun toys an Anbu interrogator would need. She ignored the banging she heard and the yells to stop, she then pulled out a new one she got… a jackhammer with an oddly shaped point.

"Bock bock bock… what fuck is that for?" said Liam sweating

"Use your imagination" said Gwen, making an arch with her hands and summoning a rainbow. "Talk"

"Bock… no… Psyphon would bock kill me" said Liam

Gwen shrugged her shoulder and picked up a kunai… then slammed into his wing.

"BOCKCOCK" cried Liam, gritting his beak as Gwen twisted it around, then she pulled out her sake and pour some on his wound "BOCKCOCK… YOU CRAZY BITCH"

Gwen smashed the bottle on his head, then slammed his head on the table again, she pulled him up and got into his face.

"TALK DAMNIT" yelled Gwen

"BOCK NEVER" yelled Liam

=== 30 minutes of nonstop torment later ===

Liam was now in the worst shape of his life, cuts all over his body, a broken arm, both legs where cut off and sitting in front of him, a gouge out eye, his waddle was ripped off and force feed to him, blood all over the room. Ben, Rook and Kevin left to find help, so they weren't gonna see what was about to happen.

"Talk" said Gwen

"B-Bock… n-never" said Liam, spitting blood in her face

Gwen sighed and popped her neck, she pulled out a new scroll, she unsealed… a huge deep fryer. Liam swallowed hard, he saw Gwen pulled out two knife and sharpened them together, she looked over at Liam and grinned.

"B-Bock… y-y-you're not gonna scare me" said Liam, then laid an egg

Gwen narrowed her eyes and pointed the knifes at him.

"I told you to stop doing that" said Gwen

"I'm scare… bock damnit" said Liam

"You should be" said Gwen, pulling the feathers from his severed legs… then throwing them in the fryer

"YOU FUCKING BOCKCOCK WHORE" yelled Liam

Gwen sang a happy little tune as she watched the chicken legs fry.

"I like eating chicken, chicken, I like eating chicken ya" sang Gwen

"You evil witch bock" said Liam

Gwen pulled the chicken out and tasted it, then spit it out.

"Nasty" said Gwen throwing to the side, then looked over at Liam and grinned

"w-what?" said Liam "bock"

Gwen pulled out a bunch of herbs and spices, then dumped them down his throat, making him cough and choke. Gwen lifted him to his feet and moved him over to the fryer… pushing his face down to it.

"TALK DAMNIT" yelled Gwen

Liam tried to lean away, his face was inching closer to the boiling oil… tears fell from his face and sizzled in the oil.

"OK OK, I'LL TALK I'LL TALK… BOCK" cried Liam

"KAI" yelled Gwen

Liam looked up to see Gwen sitting in front of him reading a book, the blood was gone, the pain was gone, the weapons, everything… like it never happened. He was still chained to his chair

"Now… be a good chicken and tell me" said Gwen, as she put down her book "unless you want to get hit by my Hell Viewing Genjutsu again"

=== Moments later ===

Liam was being lead back to his cell by Gwen, tears still dripping down his face, he hung his head as he walked past his co-villains, they instantly knew he told them everything. Gwen locked him in his cell and turned around to see Max, with Rook, Kevin and Ben behind him… Max scratched his head as Gwen smiled.

"Like I said… Like a Bitch" said Gwen, getting Liam to scream in fear… again

"The boys here saw you tortured Liam to get the info… is that true?" asked Max

"Psychological torture, so no harm done" said Gwen, turning to Liam "right buddy?"

Liam just hung his head, still crying.

"Bock… never again will I enjoy the sweet taste of marshmallows… not after today" said Liam crying "bock… not after today"

Max opened his mouth, then closed it

"I don't wanna know" said Max, then turned to Gwen "Gwen… what you did was wrong, is that how you interrogate prisoners in Konoha?"

"Yes" said Gwen

Max and the other plumber just stared with their jaws dropped.

"What?" said Gwen

=== Break Area ===

Gwen bite into her triple chicken patty sandwich, enjoying the sweet taste… the other just looked at her and shook their heads.

"Dude… really?" said Kevin

Gwen looked over and offers the sandwich, Kevin shook his head and turned away. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and bit into her sandwich again. At one point everyone started to share stories about the weirdest shit they have seen. Its ranged from a male Tetramand doing ballet in a tutu to a picture of Grandpa Max in a speedo next to his wife, Verdona in a two piece bikini… it was taking about a year ago… yeah… that's was wrong. Then came Gwen's turn to share.

"I pushed a traitor off the Hokage tower, he landed on his legs with so much force, the bones burst through his skull." Said Gwen, biting into her sandwich again… then noticed the stares "What?"

=== Under Town, Hours Later ===

Gwen was told to leave the leave the plumber base… as where all the females plumbers, the current head of the frost demon clan was coming to negotiate peace, there clan was an all-male race that could reproduce asexually, females where hated amongst them… so all the females had to leave. Gwen looked over at her cousin Lucy… who looked like she was 11, Gwen knew of her ability to change her sharp and form, but didn't comment on… she could tell that Lucy took this form purposely… why she didn't it, Gwen didn't care. Gwen let out a small sigh as she fell back onto the grass in under town.

"This is some sexiest bullshit" said Gwen, then looked over at Lucy… a small blush creep up her cheek. "h-hey… you're able to change your form to anything right?"

Lucy looked over and tilted her head, she thought about it.

"Well… I have to see them first, but yeah" said Lucy

"So… you could turn… oh I don't know… into your 5 year old self?" said Gwen, averting her eyes.

Lucy blinked a few times, and then smiled slyly.

"Dose the pedophile want eat my young cunt?" said Lucy

Gwen blushed and looked over

"Hey, how did you" started Gwen, then stopped then Lucy pushed her finger to her lips

"shhh" said Lucy, changing into her 5 year old form "you're lucky I like older woman"

"Uh… you're older than me?" said Gwen

"But I'm only this many" said Lucy, holding up 5 fingers, then lifting up her skirt "go on… I know you want to… I don't mind"

Gwen pushed Lucy down on the grass, then kissed her soft neck, getting a soft moan from Lucy. Gwen pulled up Lucy skirt and nibbled on her breast, letting her free hand travel down to her skirt, then slid her hands underneath and rubbed her small pussy

"G-Gwen… hmm" moaned Lucy

Gwen smiled and moved up, kissing Lucy on her lips as she pushed her finger into her cousins small slit… making her shiver and pump her body towards it.

"m-more" moaned Lucy

Gwen smirked, she pulled down Lucy's skirt and her panties, then she slowly planted a travel of kisses down her tummy ad down to her cunt, Gwen extended her tongue and licked her tiny clit, gently rubbing Lucy's thighs and making her squirm, Gwen smiled and used her thumbed to spread opened Lucy cunt, then pushed her tongue in. Lucy squeaked and gripped the ground as Gwen ate her tiny cunt, she shiver and bite her lip.

"I'm c-cumming" moaned Lucy

Gwen closed her eyes and lapped up Lucy's pussy juice… it had a bitter taste to it, makes since she was a Sludgepuppy, but Gwen didn't seem to mind the taste… she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Hmm… it's got an earthy taste" said Gwen, then sat up

Lucy looked up at her and saw her pulling of her skirt and panties, reviling her glistening cunt… Gwen smiled and spread her pussy open.

"Now me a good girl and lick my cunt" said Gwen

Lucy crawled over and smiled, she gently blow on Gwen cunt getting her to shiver and moan, Lucy pushed her face up to Gwen's hairless pussy and started to lap at it, her small tongue working it up and down, then licked her thighs.

"hmmm" moaned Gwen, laying backwards and rubbing Lucy's head. "hmmm yeah"

Gwen bit her lip and moaned again, she was close to cumming, so close. Lucy stopped licking and moved up to Gwen's breast, gently taking on of her nipples into her mouth and sucking softly. Gwen nuzzled her head and kissed it, then rubbed Lucy's ass. Lucy reached down and resumed playing with Gwen's cunt, pinching the clit hard to make her cum. Gwen moaned as she spray her pussy juice all over Lucy hand, Lucy smiled and licked her fingers.

"hmm… it's like candy" said Lucy

=== Plumber HQ ===

The plumbers bowed slightly as the head of the frost demon clan enter the base, followed by his green and pink body guards.

"Lord Furīza" said Max offering his hand

"Tennyson" said Furīza taking the hand and shaking it

"Please… follow me, and we'll start to negotiate the term of peace" said Max

"If you wish" said Furīza.

Max lead Furīza and his guards thought the base, as they walked Furīza looked back at them.

"Zarbon… Dodoria … have they arrived?" asked Furīza

"Has who arrived?" said Ben walking beside Furīza

"Some… friends informed us as we were leavening they'd arrive on… my planet… I was wondering if they got there yet… I'm a bit of a stickler to that kind of thing" said Furīza

"One moment sir, I'll check" said Zarbon pushing a button on his eye piece, then it rang for a few moments, then someone answered "have you arrived yet… huh-uh… huh-uh… I see, ok." Zarbon pushed the button and turned to his lord "they said the planet is in site, they'll be there momentarily"

Furīza nodded his head and enter the room Max entered, he sat down at the table and held his hands, waiting for the negotiation to start.

=== Gwen and Lucy ===

Gwen was slurping on her smoothie she ordered, it was so tasty… it was Lucy's cum in smoothie form… Lucy was also enjoying a Gwen cum smoothie. Gwen also got to meet the tech support of the plumber base… the wonder twins… Griba and Blukic. They were guzzling smoothies left and right, downing constant amounts of the smoothies… all on Ben's tab… they even bought Gwen and Lucy's smoothies… and Cash a smoothie… and about for other 20 people… all Gwen's idea.

'_HA… that's for wasting my time with a D-Rank mission'_ thought Gwen

=== Negotiation Room ===

"AHCOOOOOOOOO" sneezed Ben into his arm

"They say when you sneeze…someone is talking about you" said Furīza

Ben rubbed his nose and grinned.

"Why wouldn't they be? I am a hero" said Ben

Furīza rolled his eyes, then looked down at the treats provided for the negation… sandwiches.

"When be a hero… and get some better snacks" said Furīza

Ben thought for a moment, then smiled… he hit the Omnitrix and turned into XLR8, then zoomed out of the room… only to return in moments with 50 orders of chili fries… all on his tab. He put a bag in front of Furīza, then started to snack on his.

"BEN… show some respect, I highly doubt lord Furīza would really enjoy" started Max

"By the gods… I can't believe it… HAHAHAHA… it is" said Furīza snacking on the chili fries and sucking on his fingers "hmmm… I haven't enjoyed a rare delicacy like this since I was a kid"

XLR8 looked over with a smirk as Max, Rook and Kevin palmed their faces.

"Never doubt the power of the chili fries" said XLR8

=== Gwen and Lucy ===

Lucy was now showing Gwen on of her favorite spots of Bellwood… a dirt field. Gwen smiled and shook her head, it was clear why she liked it… Gwen felt something off, she quickly looked to the sky and spotted 5 space pods. The space pods hit the ground in front of them hard and cratered the ground… the pods slowly opened, then an irritating music started to play.

A human looking alien jumped from his pod and started to dance around to the music… and posing

My name is Recoom, I've got the strongest power, I'll take your lives… Touh! With my Ultra Fighting Miracle Bomber, I'll sweep all the scum away" sang Recoom in a WWF voice, then struck a pose

Gwen and Lucy sweat dripped, before they could talk a blue alien jumped from his pod… he also danced and posed

"I'm Burter, The Blue Hurricane. Wow, My speed is unmatched" sang Burter, the struck a pose

The two started to sing back to back, dancing and posing.

"Yes we are! We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe, we even shut up whining kids, we're the Ginyu Special Squad, Yes we are! We'll show you our Special Fighting Pose, You better kneel before it's beauty… Special Squad… Special Squad… Special Squad… Special Squad." Sang Recoom and Burter, then struck a pose.

Gwen and Lucy went to talk, but the music grew louder. Then a red alien jumped out and started to do as the other did.

"I'm Jeice, Call me "The Red Magma", I'm the Special Squad's No.2 man. Shall I pet you with my Crusher Ball? And by "pet" I don't mean a pat on the head" sang Jeice, then posed

Gwen and Lucy didn't say anything, not that they could have gotten the chance as a short green alien jumped out.

"Guldo, that's me. I'll stop time! Wow, I'm a real psychic" sang Guldo, then posed

Guldo and Jeice started to sing back to back, and posed as they sang

"Yes we are! We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe, we're the best in the world, The Ginyu Special Squad, Yes we are! We've decided on chocolate parfait as our afternoon snack, and we won't share any with you… Special Squad... Special Squad… Special Squad… Special Squad." Sang Guldo and Jeice, then posed

The music got loader again, a purple alien jumped out and really started to dance and pose.

"I'm Ginyu, The one called captain. You'd better show me all of your power, I'll fight for the sake of my Lord. I don't care who you are, I'll defeat you… CHANGE! You should be honored, How about now I show you… My dance of joy?" sang Ginyu then posed.

"Are you done ye-" started Gwen, but got cut off by the music… pissing her off.

They all started to dance and pose as they all sang there dumbass song.

"Yes we are! We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe, I hate frogs though I don't know why. Yes we are! We decide which order we go with Rock-Paper-Scissors, since that's nice and fair, Warriors are fair. You'd better remember that… Special Squad… Special Squad… Special Squad… Special Squad. Yes we are! We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe, We even shut up whining kids. We're the Ginyu Special Squad, Yes we are! We'll show you our Special Fighting Pose. You better kneel before it's beauty… Special Squad… Special Squad… Special Squad… Special Squad" sang the 5.

After their music stopped playing all 5 members of the Ginyu Force stuck a pose

"FAG" yelled Gwen, that being the first word to come to mind after seeing that

"GWEN" said Lucy "that's term can be hurtful to the homosexual readers?"

"What? Fag is an acronym… Freaky Alien Genotype" said Gwen

"Oh… yeah that's ok then" said Lucy

The alien all looked over at Gwen and Lucy, Ginyu pushed a button on weird eye piece… alien writing appear across the screen, then stopped.

"The blond girl as a power level of 300" said Ginyu with a smile, then his eyes widened "H-How can a human have that much power?"

His comrade looked over, wondering why there leader is so afraid.

"Ginyu… what does the scouter say about her power level?" said Recoom

Ginyu pulled of his scouter and crushed it in his hand

"It's 30,000" said Ginyu

"30,000!? There no why that could be right" said Jeice

Lucy's eyes widened, she looked over at her cousin who was staring at the possible threat.

'_s-she's a 100x stronger than me'_ thought Lucy

Ginyu then smiled and shook his head

"What are we getting so worried about… we can still crush her and her piss poor power level" said Ginyu

"YOU CALLIN ME WEAK?" yelled Gwen, her chakra leaking out

POP POP POP POP

All the scouters on the other 4 members exploded, each was holding their face

"Bloody hell, that hurt" cried Jeice

"My eye… I can't see out my left eye" cried Guldo

Ginyu looked back at his group, then over to Gwen, then back to his group.

"Her power must have increased so rapidly the scouters couldn't take it… what did it read before it exploded" said Ginyu

"45,000" said the group

Lucy's eyes widened again… Gwen was even stronger then she let on.

=== Plumber Base, Azmuth ===

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Azmuth looked over at his computer from his meal, he slurped in the ramen noodle, then read the computer screen

"Hmmm, Gwen must still be wearing my wrist band" said Azmuth, reading her power level "60,000… I wonder who got her riled up."

=== Gwen and Lucy ===

Gwen readied herself for anything… she couldn't tell how strong they were, she doesn't know how to read power or pressure yet… so she could be weaker than them. The 5 looked at each other… then nodded… they played rock-paper-scissors to see who'd kill her. Recoom won by choosing rock

"YEAH… NOW I GONNA PUT THE WHOPPING ON YOU-A" yelled Recoom, flexing his muscles "PLAY MY INTRO MUSIC"

Jeice pulled out a boom box and hit the button, letting his music play, with added cheering and an intro for him, like a pro wrestler.

"Wrestling's fake" said Gwen

Jeice dropped the radio and his jaw dropped, as did the other members… Recoom's eyes started to tear up and he turned away, crying.

"I don't wanna be on his planet" cried Recoom, running to his pod, crying loader as the door close.

Recoom's pod then shot into the air and went out of site, Gwen just smiled.

"That was easy" said Gwen

"Oi… you evil bitch, why'd you have to go a tell Recoom wrestling was fake?" said Jeice

"What? It is fake, I mean it's obvious" said Gwen

"Recoom didn't know that… you went and dashed his dreams to pieces" said Jeice, then turned to his leader "let me kill er… she need to pay for what she did to Recoom, he didn't do nothing to her, and she destroy his dreams"

"He was gonna fight me… and possibly try to kill me" said Gwen

"But he didn't even get a chance to, you're in the wrong missy" said Jeice

Gwen looked back at Lucy, and then pointed.

"You hearing this shit" said Gwen

Lucy went to talk… but then an energy beam shot out and made her explode, splattering mud all over Gwen… Gwen's eyes widened… then narrowed in anger as they filled with tears.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL" yelled Gwen, turning towards the group

Jeice smiled and shook his hands as he got ready, then he charged at Gwen.

"Sorry to disappoint ya missy, but you're the one who will die" said Jeice

Jeice pulled back his fist and punched Gwen as he ran by, he snicker as he spun around too looked at her… looking at the nice large bruise on her cheek.

"You talk big… yet you did nothing to stop me" said Jeice

"Didn't I?" said Gwen… holding up his Spinal Colom

"What… I-is t-that" said Jeice as he collapsed to the ground, showing the large hole in his back, getting his friends to yell out in horror of their fallen friend

Gwen dropped the Spinal Colom on Jeice dead back, then popped her neck… anger still burning in her eyes.

"Who else wants some?" growled Gwen

Guldo growled and stepped forward, Gwen charged at him. Guldo smiled, and then in an instant was gone, Gwen was slammed by an energy blast from her left. Gwen spun around to see Guldo smiling, Gwen tried to attack him again, but got the same result. Gwen narrowed her eyes, she knew what was happening now…he was using some form of flash step… Gwen jumped back and focus… she took a deep breath in, then charged. Guldo snicker and use his ability to freeze time, but this time Gwen was gone… Guldo looked around from where so could possibly be… time was running out he moved to towards his destination… 10 feet to the left from where he stood. He unfroze time… and a hand burst from his chest, he looked down to see his beating heart… then dropped dead. Gwen kicked Guldo's dead body off her arm, then looked back to see Ginyu preparing an attack.

"CHANGE NOW" yelled Ginyu, shooting a yellow beam from his mouth.

The beam hit Gwen… then popped reviling a log.

"W-WHAT?" yelled Burter

Gwen burst from the ground behind Burter and popped her neck again, she saw Ginyu just lying on the ground motion less, then she approached Burter, he feel on his back.

"P-please… h-have mercy" begged Burter, hitting a button on his scouter "I Burter… beg for forgiveness"

Gwen stepped up to Burter, placing a foot on his armor, she looked down at him.

"GO TO HELL" yelled Gwen, then stomped on his armor and crushed his lung, he made a gasping wheezed

"Damn… over kill much?" said a voice

Gwen looked up to see Lucy, not a scratch on her.

"H-How are you?" said Gwen

"I'm a Sludgepuppy… I can put myself back together, it just took a while" said Lucy, then saw Burter still moving.

Gwen looked down and narrowed her eyes, then stomped on him repeatedly.

"huh eh uh eh huh eh huh eh huh eh huh uh uh eh" coughed Burter, before he finally died

Gwen laughed slightly.

"Did it sound like he was singing a theme song" laughed Gwen, then replayed the sounds in her head "it started when an alien device did what it did"

Lucy laughed a bit, then smiled at Gwen.

"Gwen… did you kill them… to avenge me?" said Lucy, with a blush

Gwen stepped off Burter's dead body, she walked up to Lucy… then kissed her on the lips. Lucy let out a small moan as Gwen pulled away, a small trail of saliva connected them.

"Of course I did… your family. No one messes with my family" said Gwen.

=== Negotiation Room ===

Zarbon looked over at Dodoria, both meet each other's eyes… Zarbon glanced over at Furīza, getting a nodded from Dodoria. Zarbon bent down and whispered in his ear as he was listening to the Negotiation, he narrowed his eyes and gave them an ok signal, then they left.

"Where your friends going?" said Ben, not really paying attention to the negotiation terms

"To get some fresh air… they can't stand to be cooped up in a room for long" said Furīza

Ben nodded his head, then stood up.

"I think I'll join them" said Ben

Zarbon and Dodoria stopped and looked at each other, if he came along, they couldn't complete their mission.

"No you're not Ben… you need to learn how to do stuff like this" said Max

"Aw man" wined Ben, sitting back down

Zarbon and Dodoria made there leave, once they got in the elevator they spoke in code.

"sloof fo hcnub a tahw" said Dodoria

Zarbon laughed and ran his finger thought his hair

"gnorw saw I sseug rebmulp eht loof ot redrah eb dluow ti thguoht I gniddik on" said Zarbon "azîruF droL egnellahc ot serad ohw rednow I"

=== Gwen and Lucy, 30 minutes later ===

Gwen blow fire from her mouth and burnt the dead bodies, giving them a warrior's funeral… even if they were evil… and weak… and tried to kill Lucy. Gwen turned to leave, Lucy stayed back from the fire, it being one of her weaknesses.

"Let's go… we need to inform the plumbers that where may be an attack" said Gwen

Lucy nodded her head, she looked up and lets out a small 'eep' in fear. Gwen turned around to see Dodoria and Zarbon, both grinning and eager to kill Gwen. Gwen narrowed her eyes, she held her hand out to the side and started to fuse her fire and lightning together.

"So you're the little runt that's killed the Ginyu Force" said Zarbon "you did us a favor in killing them… they were getting to expensive"

Gwen's eyes widened, she growled at them

"They were your teammates… your comrades, DON'T YOU CARE" growled Gwen, getting Lucy to raise an eyebrow.

'_Why is she getting anger over there death'_ thought Lucy

"They were just hired help, they meant nothing to us… they knew the risk" said Dodoria

Gwen growled again.

"Worthless scum" said Gwen, lowering her head

"I'm sorry? Come again" said Zarbon

Gwen looked back up at them tears in her eyes.

"WORTHLESS SCUM" yelled Gwen "HOW COULD YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR COMRADES"

Zarbon and Dodoria laughed, then charged.

"If there death upsets you so much" said Dodoria getting in close

"Then join them" said Zarbon also getting in close

Gwen extended her arm, showing off the black fireball with purple lighting.

"Scum like you… deserves to die" said Gwen

Gwen unleashed a powerful beam attack, it ripped thought the ground and incinerated them with little effort. Gwen threw her arm down and popped her neck as the dirt cloud she created died down… by sure luck, Zarbon was still alive, his torso, left arm and head was all that remind. He quickly pressed a button on his scouter.

"Forgive us my lord… we have fail you" was all Zarbon got to say, before Gwen slammed into his neck, snapping it like a twig

Gwen flipped off of him, then fired other ball of fire at him, burning him to a crisp. Gwen then looked over at Lucy, who was gasping in horror at how brutal Gwen was. Gwen pointed down at the burnt remains of Zarbon.

"Wasn't he a bodyguard to that Furīza guy?" said Gwen

Lucy's eyes widened, she quickly pulled out her plumber badge, but started to fumble it, once she finally got a good hold on it she radioed back to base, she started to tell them what was happening…and Gwen was gone.

=== Negotiation Room ===

"Are we agreed?" said Max

"Yes" said Furīza "yes we are"

The two went to shake hands, and then a screen came up… Gwen was on it.

"Your plan to take over the earth is finished, Furīza" said Gwen

Furīza growled at the site of Gwen.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Furīza "why don't you get lost little girl, the adults are talking"

Gwen just laughed a bitter laugh.

"I killed all of your goons… the fellow with blue skin made a call out to his 'LORD' before dying… now I ain't a genius… but last I check the only alien 'LORD' here… was a Lord Furīza" said Gwen, narrow her eyes

Furīza narrowed his eyes… so she was the one who killed the Ginyu force, how did one little girl… manage to throw his perfect plan out of whack… oh well, there always plan B… exterminate all life by himself. Furīza looked around to see the plumber's had their guns pointed at him, he chuckled.

"Why is it you are laughing… we have you out numbered" said Rook

"True… but I have you out gunned" said Furīza, creating a purple barrier around him and shoot thought the ceiling.

"ITS HERO TIME" yelled Ben, slapping the Omnitrix "BIG CHILL"

Big Chill opened his wings and flew up after Furīza, as the others took the stairs.

=== Bellwood ===

Furīza was high above the city laughing as he started to blast building with his energy beams, shooting them left and right, harming and possibly killing hundreds of people. Furīza laughed louder as the plumbers started to shoot at him, the energy bullets practically bounce off of him.

"hahahaha, is that all you got" laughed Furīza

"No… it's not" said a spooky voice behind Furīza

Furīza turned around and got a blast of ice in the face, ice started to form around Furīza… but then shattered. Furīza just started to laugh again.

"You fool… I'm a frost demon, a blast of cold air… is heavenly to me" said Furīza

"THEN THIS SHOULD FUCKING HURT" yelled a voice

Furīza turned around to see a large fire ball, Big Chill turn intangible to avoid the blast. Furīza was engulfed in the flames.

"Got him" said Gwen pumping up her fist

"Yeah, and you almost hit me" yelled Big Chill, flying up to Gwen and landed beside her, then changed back to Ben "did you really kill his goons?"

Gwen ignored Ben's answer, she narrowed her eyes at the smoke cloud above the city… then a pink beam shot out and hit Gwen in the shoulder, she grit her teeth at the pain.

"GWEN" yelled Ben

Furīza's laughed filled the sky, he slowly floated down to earth, barley a scratch on him.

"Did you really think… you could kill me as easily as my henchmen" said Furīza, landing on the ground, then smiled. "Your sadly mistaken… my power level is over 1 million, a human like you can't hope to beat me"

Gwen looked up at Furīza, huffing slightly… her wound already healing.

"Is that a challenge?" said Gwen

Furīza tilted his head as he watched Ben cover Gwen's mouth and 'shhh' her, Gwen then pushed Ben away.

"You really hope to defeat me?" said Furīza, then hit the button on his scouter, then laughed. "A power level like that… I'm 16x stronger then you, I'd kill you in seconds"

"Then humor me… let's take this fight somewhere desolate" said Gwen

Furīza tilted his head to the side as he started to think.

'_The level of power she has is nothing compared to me, yet she acts as those she's got a shot'_ thought Furīza, then looked at Gwen to see her still bleeding '_aw what the fuck, I'm a gambling man'_

Furīza flew up and looked around, then pointed to out into the distant

"There's an old abandoned military base in that direction, it's about 50 miles away… if that good enough for you" said Furīza

"It's perfect" said Gwen, then started to run in that direction, Furīza following overhead, and plumber following.

"What is Gwen thinking" said Ben

"She's actually thinking about the safety of everyone… if the battle gets to big it could potentially destroy the city… Los Soledad is abandoned, there no one will get in the way" said Kevin

=== Moments Later ===

Furīza and Gwen where staring each other down, the plumbers where all stationed near by… ready to help in any way they can… if they could. Furīza just snickered and shook his head.

"The only reason I've agreed to fight you here… is to show how good of a sport I am" said Furīza, then tapped his cheek "I'll even give you the first attack, go on… hit with your best shot"

Gwen narrowed her eyes, a free shot… oh how Furīza will regret that… Gwen put her arms in front of her face and forced hard.

"**GATE OF OPENING… OPEN**" yelled Gwen, then shot towards Furīza, pulling back her fist "**GATE OF REST… OPEN"**

Furīza's scouter went off and read the new power level Gwen had… it was slightly stronger than Furīza's own power level.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE" yelled Furīza, then was cracked hard in the face, and hit the round rolling

Furīza rolled to dodge and punch from Gwen, then ducked a round house kick. Furīza threw a punch and got Gwen in the ribs, Gwen grunted and threw a punch at Furīza, busting him in the face and breaking his scouter. Furīza looked down at his shattered scouter and grit his teeth.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE COST" yelled Furīza

"Do I care?" said Gwen, spinning around to kick Furīza

Furīza shot his hand out and gripped Gwen leg, he stood full as Gwen struggled to escape… Furīza then pointed his finger at Gwen.

"**Death Beam**" said Furīza

A purple beam shot from his finger and pierce thought Gwen flesh with ease, Gwen grit her teeth, then puffed up her cheeks and spewed fire from her mouth onto Furīza, making him let go… Gwen flash stepped away from Furīza and hid in the abandoned library. Gwen peeked out the window to see Furīza looking around.

'_This might be harder than I thought… I've never really used the 8 gates before, I was only about beat Ben cause he still doesn't know how out use the Omnitrix'_ thought Gwen '_while this Furīza guy… he most likely knows how you use his power… the odds are agents me… but I can quit'_

Gwen ducked down as Furīza started to approach the building, Furīza looked in thought the window, he looked to the left… nothing, he looked to the right… there was Gwen holding a wooden plank.

"Hi" said Gwen, bashing the plank over Furīza's head

Furīza held his head in pain, then got kicked in the nose. Furīza backed away from the building and shot a ball of energy into it, still holding his nose.

"Little bitch" said Furīza, opening his eyes to see Gwen running up with a tire iron

Gwen swung her weapon and struck Furīza in the head hard enough to make a loud 'BONG' sound. Furīza held his head and growled in anger, this bitch was humiliating him. Gwen went for a second strike, but Furīza caught the tire iron and ripped it away.

"SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT" yelled Furīza raising the tire iron high in the air.

Furīza swung it down and imbedded in Gwen's skull, then in a puff of smoke and in her place was a log with 5 paper bombs on it, all where hissing loudly.

BOOM

Gwen poked her head out of her hiding place, then stepped out and threw 3 kunai and a demon shuriken, the smoke started to died down reviling she miss her target… or so it look. Gwen swung her arms towards her, then started to swung them around wildly.

"What is she doing, Furīza is about to attack" said Ben pointing over at Furīza… who was standing still, as if something was holding him

Furīza was struggling to move, he looked down to see wires cutting into his skin… holding him tightly in place, he looked up to see Gwen holding the wire in her mouth.

"**Fire Style: Flame Bomb Jutsu**" said Gwen, igniting the wires.

The flames shot down the wires towards Furīza, who was struggling to escape… the flames hit him and exploded. The wires where burnt to nothing and went limp… it was quiet.

"Why do I have the feeling something really bad is about to happen" said Gwen, readying herself

The smoke started to clear, Gwen could see Furīza's outline… then it started to bulge and change, he got taller, muscular, his tail and his horns grew longer. The smoke was clear and Gwen saw Furīza in his new form… he felt more powerful.

"I must say… I didn't expect a human to push me this far" said Furīza, popping his neck "It's been quite a while since I used this form"

Furīza smiled at Gwen then vanished from site, Gwen quickly started to look around as she stepped backwards… then bumped into something. Gwen using her peripheral vision saw it was Furīza, Gwen started to sweat. Gwen quickly spun around and slammed her fist into Furīza as hard as she could… Furīza just grinned and laughed.

"You think you're still a match for me?" said Furīza reaching down and gripping her arm, crushing it in his grip.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Gwen, then was lifted from her feet and drilled with a gut busting punch.

Gwen was sent flying thought the air and came to an abrupt stop then she slammed into Furīza, Gwen barely had time to react, before she was kicked in the jaw.

=== Sidelines ===

Ben couldn't take it, he had to go help, he was about to run in, but was stopped by Azmuth.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Azmuth

"I'm going to help her" said Ben

"And how… none of the alien's in the Omnitrix would be a match Furīza's strength… least not with your control and reckless nature" said Azmuth, turning towards the fight "Just have some faith in Gwen"

"Are you serious? She gonna get killed" said Ben, playing with the Omnitrix "I'm helping"

"Omnitrix commence order: 23K96Y" said Azmuth

"Omnitrix commencing order 23K96Y" said the Omnitrix "entering shut down mode for 12 hours"

"WHAT? NO!" yelled Ben "ABORT ABORT"

The Omnitrix didn't respond, Ben glared at Azmuth

"Are you trying to get Gwen kill?" said Ben

"I am doing what I must to protect the Omnitrix" said Azmuth, turning towards ben "do not forget… the Omnitrix contains all alien DNA… we can't risk losing it… not then we have another option"

"WHAT OPTION" yelled Ben

"Just watch" said Azmuth… remembering the level of power Gwen generated.

=== Flash Back, Azmuth, during Gwen and Ben's fight ===

"I wish to measure your power, last time I saw you… you weren't exactly what I would call… strong" said Azmuth "I want to see if you've grown"

Azmuth looked at the screen to see her power level… it jumped from 30,000 to 60,000

'_She is indeed stronger… back then I first saw her on Xenon her power level was a mere 30… 60 then she was serious'_ thought Azmuth, then started to match "START"

Azmuth watched as the two fought, it was obvious Gwen was well trained where she was.

**"Gate of Opening… Open**" yelled Gwen

Gwen swung her leg towards Humungousaur, and kicked him… the force of the kick cause him to stumble.

"Gwen's power level increase. Gwen's new power level is 560,000" showed the computer in Galvan writing.

'_Her power level jumped by half a million'_ thought Azmuth

"**Gate of Rest… OPEN**" yelled Gwen

"Gwen's power level increase. Gwen's new power level is 1,060,000" showed the computer in Galvan writing.

'_Astounding… at the moment she is the strongest being on this planet'_ thought Azmuth

=== Flash Back End ===

"And have faith" said Azmuth

Ben sighed, he looked over at Max and the others, all were watching the fight intensely… as if there was something he didn't know… and he didn't know. Ben resumed watching the fight as Gwen got tossed into the air.

'_Don't die Gwen'_ thought Ben

=== Gwen ===

Gwen was pinned to the ground and was getting her chest stomped on by Furīza's large feet, Gwen needed to get away and open other gate or two if she was gonna survive, Gwen unseal a small ball from the hidden tattoo on her wrist, then tossed it up and closed her eyes tight.

"What the" was all Furīza said before it explode into a blinding light "AHHHH"

Furīza cover his eyes and stumbled backwards, giving the beaten Gwen time to slip away and use the precious moment she bought herself.

"ahhhhh, mother fucker… it like the time I walked in on my brother naked" cried Furīza, then slowly opened his eyes "wait? Isn't he always naked… AHHHHHHH"

Gwen ran and hid behind a building, she took a few precious seconds to catch her breath, the focused on her goal. Gwen slowly raised her arms to her face, the air around her became dense, the sweat dripping from her face started to turn to a green mist, her blood veins start to bulge out as her skin turned red and her muscles increased in size. The ground started to shake as Gwen's eyes turned pure green, then she threw her arms down and cratered the ground.

"**GATE OF LIFE… OPEN**" yelled Gwen

But Gwen wasn't finished there, she held her arms up to her face again, small black streaks shot across her orange hair once again,

"**GATE OF PAIN… OPEN**" yelled Gwen, then in a sonic boom raced towards

Furīza's eyes were still trying adjust to the light again, then was kicked into the air by Gwen, Furīza flew a crosses the air, Gwen flashed underneath him and poke his back, Furīza was still to blinded to fully see.

"**Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**" said Gwen

"w-what?" said Furīza

Gwen quickly spun above Furīza and slammed her foot into his chest, and as Furīza fell to the ground, Gwen grabbed him, her face was dangerously close to Furīza's ass… but it would be worth the outcome, Gwen's feet where pushing on Furīza's jaw.

"**Primary Lotus" **yelled Gwen, back flipping just before impact

Furīza was slammed into the ground with extreme force, the ground scattered and cracked all the way up to the plumbers, all where awe struck.

=== Sidelines ===

"Unbelievable… to do that damage she just did… s-she'd have to have been moving at least 150 mph" said Kevin

=== Gwen ===

Gwen landed on her feet and stumbled little, it was her first time truly using the jutsu, she panted hard… letting out a gasp as she felt her muscles tearing… then what she saw made her want it cry… Furīza was standing up, grant it he was wobbling, but he was still standing. Gwen grunted again and flashed towards him

"No you don't" said Gwen, then kicked Furīza towards the sky again, then she flashed behind Furīza and pin balled him around, flashing behind him and kicking him around with ease. Gwen needed an extra push… it would damage her body greatly… but it had to be done.

"**The Gate of Closing… OPEN" **screamed Gwen in pain.

Gwen slammed her open palm and foot into Furīza, as Furīza fell to the ground and made a thunderous boom upon impact, throwing dirt high into the sky and blocking vision, then she able to slam her foot into his abdomen as hard as she possibly could… getting Furīza to yell out in pain. Gwen then pulled back her fist and repeatable punched him, the ground started to break and crack from the stress and power.

"DIIIIIIIIIIE" screamed Gwen, throwing punch after punch

Gwen quickly back flipped away from Furīza and outside of the cloud, her head slumped down as she fell to her knees, she panted trying to get some air into her lungs… Gwen wanted to cry at the level of pain she was feeling, she hope to never have to use the gates again… she looked up and was horrified at what she saw.

"h-how is that possible" cried Gwen "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE"

Furīza stepped out of the dirt cloud and Gwen's eyes widened… Furīza looked different, he transformed again… extremely elongated skull, his mouth now form a crude beak, horns recede and are now white… and the muscle mass.

"Be proud human… you're the first to ever push me this far in battle" said Furīza, his voice sounded even eviler

Gwen pushed herself to her feet, the was slammed in the stomach by Furīza with so much force you could see the fist imprint thought Gwen's back, Gwen held on to her stomach and screamed in agony. Furīza cackled to himself and kicked Gwen in the stomach and into the air, Furīza's laugh grew louder.

"Let's see how many times I can hit her before she hits the ground" said Furīza "**Crazy Finger Beam**"

Furīza started to fire beam after beam at Gwen's falling form, hitting her multiply times… Furīza rapidly counting all of the strike he landed, Gwen slammed into the ground and Furīza pumped his hands up in victory.

"NEW HIGH SCORE" yelled Furīza "185"

Gwen tried to push herself up again, then she noticed a shadow looming over her… she looked up to see Furīza pointing his finger at him, his finger glowed bright and pink.

"Good bye human" said Furīza

Gwen looked down and closed her eyes, there was no why to escape it… even she knew Furīza was far too fast for her know. Furīza smiled as his finger glowed brighter… he went to fire, but a purple sludge wrapped around her.

"GWEN" yelled the sludge

Gwen looked up to see Lucy in her Sludgepuppy form, wrapping herself around Furīza, who was trying to free himself.

"Hurry… unlock another one of those gate things" said Lucy, wrapping around Furīza "I can't hold him much longer"

Gwen nodded her head, she pushed herself to her feet and gritted her teeth as she began to open the gate.

"NO" yelled Furīza, struggling to escape Lucy's mud "EVERY TIME SHE OPENS THOSE DAMN GATES SHE GETS STRONGER"

Gwen threw her arm down and her chakra glowed brighter, the black strikes in her hair widened, now making her hair half orange and half black.

"**GATE. OF. JOOOOOOOOY**" screamed Gwen "**OPEEEEEEEEEEN**"

=== Sidelines ===

Gwen's new power increase unintentionally blow Lucy to bits and flung her back towards the plumbers, where she quickly reformed and shoot her head, she slowly stood and hoped what she did helped.

"Now why did she get to go help but I couldn't" said ben

"Cause she did it without order" said Max, looking at her with disappointment

=== Gwen ===

Furīza was pissed, he almost had her… he was so close. Gwen readied herself… her body was in so much pain… Gwen flashed forward and kicked Furīza to the sky again, Gwen jumped up and slammed her fist into Furīza, then repeatable punched Furīza in the gut… her fist went faster and faster, heating up from the friction, then burst into flames and with the added help from her charms, the fire turned black, the flames spear out across the sky and looked like a giant fan.

"**MORNING PEACOCK**" yelled Gwen

Gwen went faster and faster, then she quickly slammed Furīza downwards, she pursued Furīza and slammed into the ground, Gwen pulled back her flaming fist and started to put as much strength as she could in the punch, each punch shook the ground, Gwen hit again and again, then started to go into a frenzy of punches, creating a pillar of fire that grew and grew and grew with each punch. Gwen then jumped and flew high above Furīza, she cupped her hands together and formed a ball of fire and lighting between them, she pushed them together to become her black ball of fire and purple lighting

"SURVIVE THIS ASSHOLE" yelled Gwen, thrusting her hands down to the smoky ground where Furīza lay.

A beam of energy shot from Gwen's hands and exploded violently upon hitting its target, kicking the dirt, rocks, and shattered piece of building sky high. Gwen angled herself and landed in front of the plumbers, her back to them, she extended her hand and unleashed energy ball after energy ball, destroying the area she was just in, not stop, not risking a chance for Furīza to escape. Gwen suddenly found herself being held back, Max, Ben, Kevin, Rook where all preventing her from attacking, she could easily knock them back… but it would probably kill them.

"Gwen you've won, stop it already" said Ben

"Let go" said Gwen, her eyes narrowed "I can still since him, he's still alive"

"GWEN" yelled Max "he's injured and broken, you don't have to kill him"

"Yes I do… people like him… they don't change… you can't slap them on the wrist and expect them to behave" said Gwen "people like him… belong in the fiery pits of hell"

"Gwen" said Ben "what's wrong with you… you're talking about taking a life"

"a life that is full of hatred and despair, one who wishes to cause destruction and chaos" said Gwen "people like that… they never truly had a live to begin with… so why should I care if I kill him"

"G-Gwen" said Ben, who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"His death is for a just cause, from what I figure from his goons before I killed them… he most like takes over a planet… then dose with it a he sees fit" said Gwen

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Bravo human… you were able to get all of that by yourself" said a very familiar voice

Furīza was still alive

"I must thank you plumbers… if I'd have endured anymore of her attacks, I would surely be dead" said Furīza, then started to laugh "you foolish humans just brought about your own destruction… the girl is right… my dream is to kill and destroy any planet that could potentially produce a being capable of destroying the mighty frost demon clan" Furīza threw his arms back and his energy disrupts the dirt cloud, showing off his new form. "hehe… this is my perfect form, my power easily exceeds 4,000,0000… you should have let the girl kill me when she had the chance… cause now you have none"

Gwen felt everyone's grips loosen, she slipped away from them and charged towards Furīza, she slammed her fist into his face… and just got laughed at by Furīza.

"Is that all you got" said Furīza

Gwen narrowed her eyes, she tried to jump backwards, but Furīza's new speed was able to grab her before she escaped. Furīza spun Gwen around and threw her off into the distant, far away from the plumbers, then pursued Gwen. Gwen landed on the ground roughly, she got up as fast as she could and hit behind a small rock formation, she glanced up to see Furīza looking around… looking for her… at the moment she wouldn't be able to open other gate, It would give away her position.

Gwen quickly went thought hand-sighs and summoned a mass number of clones, she quietly ordered them to spread out… then when she gave the signal, they all jumped out and got Furīza's attention.

"What the duce?" said Furīza looking around at the clones… each one was running around and jumping all over

Furīza narrowed his eyes, then grinned.

"Nice try kid" said Furīza, swinging his arm out "**Death Storm**"

Furīza unleased massive amounts energy, exploding on contact, he ripped apart the battle ground and filled the air with dirt and dust… thus foiling Gwen's plans. Unable to see the ground below Furīza started to shoot eye beam randomly, Gwen noticed and looked up.

'_He can't sense me'_ thought Gwen, then grinned '_this works perfectly in my favor'_

Gwen put her arms up and started to power up… the black streaks in hair grew again… it now looked like she had black hair with orange streaks. The energy she was generating pushed the dirt upwards and away from her, giving away her location… Furīza rushed her, but came too late.

"**GATE… OF… SHOCK**" yelled Gwen, throwing her arms down "**O-P-E-N**"

Furīza had Gwen in his sites, he charged head on and went to punch, Gwen's new speed helped her dodge, but she knew she didn't have to strength to beat Furīza, not yet any away… she needed to push herself a little further. Furīza went to punch again and Gwen grabbed his fist, she pushed off of it, sending her flying backwards and away from Furīza.

Gwen landed and quickly places her left palm facing forward in front of her face, then taps it with her right hand, formed into a fist, which created a massive amount of air pressure. Furīza charged towards Gwen as she formed a unique sigh… Tiger. The air current explodes outward and to the form of a giant tiger, stopping Furīza

"What is this" yelled Furīza, the air current hitting him

"**Daytime Tiger**" yelled Gwen, throwing her fist forward and launching the attack

The air pressure tiger launched forward towards Furīza, it exploded on contact and threw Furīza into the side of a mountain.

=== Plumbers ===

The plumbers all moved in the direction Furīza sent Gwen, which was a very great ways away.

BOOOOOOOOOM

The plumber all stopped at the thunderous boom, it rocked the ground hard and knocked most of the plumbers down.

"That the rate these two are fighting… they might destroy the planet" said Azmuth "let us pray that Gwen can end this quickly

=== Gwen ===

Gwen was frozen in place, the pain from using so much chakra to enhance the punch was mind numbing… she looked up slightly to see the hole in the mountain. Gwen threw her arms in front of her face, her hair was now pure black, she threw her arms down and unlocked the final gate.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAATE OOOOOOOOF DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH**" scream Gwen at the top of her lungs "**OPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**"

Gwen generated her black fire again and hurled it towards the mountain, it entered the whole and explode… Gwen smirked to herself… her vision was fading… she sank to her knee.

"It's over… its final over" said Gwen

"I wouldn't get to over confident if I where you" said Furīza, behind Gwen

Gwen looked behind her, her eyes widened… Furīza was bulging with muscle… did he power up again. Furīza kicked Gwen up into the air and followed, then kicked her back to the ground… she slammed into a rock formation and was buried in the rubble… Furīza fired beam after beam into the ground, then after a few moments Furīza stopped.

"With that pest out of the way… no who will stop me from killing the inhabitants of the planet" said Furīza, reading his attack.

=== Plumbers ===

"Seriously… let me help her" said Ben

"I cannot… as I said none of your aliens could beat Furīza" said Azmuth

"And how do you know that" said ben

"Cause I told him of course" said a voice

Ben looked over to see his old friend, Prof Paradox.

"Paradox… you told him to not let me fight… why?" said Ben

"Cause it would be pointless… I've seen you try to fight Furīza more times than I would like to admit… each time… you died a horrible death" said Paradox, then pulled out a watch "oh joy… I'm early, I'll final get to see an Anodite break from her human shell and open a can of… has you kids say… whoop ass"

"A what?" said Ben

"An Anodite my boy, a being of pure energy… mana… ki… reishi… chakra, you name it that's what they are made of" said Paradox "Mana being the strongest of couse"

"oooook, but you said you'd see one break from 'her' shell… Gwen ain't an Anodite, she's human" said Ben

Paradox held his head and shook it slightly.

"Ben… as you know Plumber most often mate with an Alien they meet during their space travels… well" said Paradox, gesturing to Max.

"But grandpa max is mine and Gwen's grandpa… how would him mating with an alien…. Ooooooooh" said Ben

"That's right… Gwen is ¼ Anodite… as are you… but you never discover your powers… well you do in one timeline, but that's where Gwen finds the Omnitrix" said Paradox, looking at his clock "few more moments"

=== Gwen ===

Gwen opened her eyes, then closed them… then opened them again… she was in intense pain… the gates where still open… she didn't want to move… she just wanted to sleep… but she couldn't… the enemy was still alive. Gwen closed her eyes… then thought about all the people she need to protect here… Ben… Grandpa… her parents… Lucy.

Gwen opened her eyes again… they started to glow brighter.

=== Furīza ===

Furīza formed a ball in his hand… he prepared to fire it at the Plumbers… then a massive explosion of energy cause him to lose focus… he turned around to see a black pillar of energy, then saw Gwen's figure step forward… she slowly put her arms in front of her face… the ground shook violently… she threw them down and unleashed a massive pillar into the sky… and deep into space… it could be seen from light years around… then light died down… and reviled Gwen.

Gwen's skin was a dark purple, the Charms of Bezel symbol was on her chest and the other charms went down both her arms, her eyes were glowing a pure black… and her hair was long and black with a red tint around it… her hair went to her feet and dripped up slightly, defying gravity.

Furīza scowled at the form, then scoffed.

"Transform as many times as you like… not like it would help" said Furīza, turning his focus on the Plumbers

Furīza formed a ball of energy in his hand… then Gwen's foot slammed into him, sending him into a mountain. Furīza pushed off the mountain and growled… the two stood off and raised their powers. They charged and slammed their arms into each other's, then they started to exchange blow after blow… the energy output created a loud explosion… each one could potential destroy Bellwood a hundred times over. Furīza growled that his power was being matched… he charged at Gwen as hard and as fast as he could, he hit Gwen in the face and sent her flying miles away. Gwen came to a stopped and smirked, she rocketed towards Furīza. Gwen slammed into Furīza with a bone destroying punch to the face… Furīza barreled in the direction he was hit in, Gwen lunched after him.

=== Mount Rushmore ===

Gwen touched down on the on Mount Rushmore… then pushed off of it (without damaging it) with extreme force, and kicked Furīza in the gut upwards and into the deep reaches of space, Gwen flew up and followed her target high above the earths Exosphere… Gwen came to a stop to see Furīza grinning evilly, charging up an attack.

"**DEATH CANNON**" yelled Furīza, launching the pink energy ball

"**MANA BLAST**" yelled Gwen, launching the purple energy ball

The two attacked explode upon impact, the Gwen and Furīza started to attack each other at light speed, punching and kicking each other countless times. Furīza punched Gwen in the face, then gut, then spun around an deliver a kick into Gwen's shoulders… sending her into the moon. Gwen slammed into the moon's surface and screamed, the lunched towards Furīza, slamming both fist into his chest and pushing him back towards earth… Furīza's back started to heat up… then burst into flames from the speed they were traveling… as they neared the ground Gwen spun upwards then kicked Furīza towards the ground… slamming into it earth a sound breaking speeds. Gwen touched down and started to pant hard… she looked up to see Furīza in the very same situation.

"I must say… you're harder to kill then I thought… I don't know how you've gained this new power… I must admit… it's highly impressive" said Furīza with a grin

Gwen smiled and rubbed her nose.

"However I can tell this is your first time using this form… so you don't know how to control it" said Furīza, his grin grow.

Gwen started to sweat a little, he knows… this isn't gonna end well.

"So tell me… do you think you can STOP THIS" yelled Furīza the blood vessels in his eyes showed his anger, he then flew to the sky and throwing both hands up.

A pink energy ball started to form in his hands, it grew to gigantic size fast, and grow bigger still, a storm formed above Furīza and lightning struck all around. Gwen threw her arms out to the side and started do something she didn't know she could do… borrow mana. All over the planet small orbs of mana flew from all forms of life and went to Gwen… who was gathering as much as she could.

Furīza's ball final stopped growing, it was now 3x the size of the moon… if this attack touches earth… it's game over.

"**100% Death Ball" **yelled Furīza, throwing it

The entire planet shook violently as the attack barreled towards Gwen, who still had her arms out… her eyes opened up as all of the energy hit her.

"**MANA CANNON**" yelled Gwen, throwing her arms out in a cupping formation and latched a massive beam of her black energy with purple lightning… the beam slammed into the Death Ball and pushed it back towards Furīza

"THAT HELL WITH THAT" yelled Furīza, latch smaller orbs into his massive attack, making it grow in power.

Gwen's saw the attack coming, she closed her eyes and pushed as much energy as she could into the attack… Furīza's death ball dissipated… there was nothing stopping Gwen's attack… Furīza tried to block it… but it was pointless to try. The attack enveloped Furīza and started to incinerate him… Gwen was the only one able to hear his final words.

"How… could I lose… to you" said the dying Furīza

Gwen dropped to her knees and looked towards the sky, as if Furīza would appear again in an even stronger form… she continued to stare at the sky as everyone came over… she didn't move an inch… not until she passed out from the pain and lack of energy.

=== Many Hours Later ===

Gwen was sleeping soundly in her bed, the Charm of Resurrection was working at full force to heal her… she'd be healed in 5 day… even after eating the green bean Nemu created, she was being monitored by her grandpa Max. Max closed his eyes and rubbed his brow.

"What am I gonna do?" said Max

"I can tell you what you should not do" said Paradox appearing behind him "and that's doing that you're thinking about doing"

"I don't think you're at liberty to tell me what to do" said Max not looking away from the screen

"Max… I've seen the outcome if you choose to do what you going to do… the outcome will not be a happy ending." said Paradox

"You finished?" said Max

Paradox shook his head, he pulled out his watch.

"I'll see you soon… to stop what you started" said Paradox

Max turned his head as Paradox disappeared… then he looked back towards the screen.

"You'll thank me for this then you're older" said Max, locking Gwen room.

=== 5 days later, Noon ===

Gwen opened her eyes, she let out a long yawn as she stretched… 5 days of sleep makes the body very stiff. Gwen swung her legs over her bed and jumped off, then went about her morning routine. She did her morning stretches, she pose in the mirror for a bit… then blows a kiss at herself. She went and took a shower in the add-on bathroom, brushed her teeth, flossed, combed her hair. After finally getting ready for the day she went to her door, she put her hand in the scanner.

"Access denied" said the computer voice

Gwen pulled her hand back, then tried again.

"Access denied" said the computer voice

Gwen growled and tried again

"Access denied" said the computer voice

"MOTHERFUCKING TECHNOLOGY" yelled Gwen, trying again

"Access denied" said the computer voice

Gwen pulled her fist back and hit the computer pad, smashing it. She started to bang on her door as hard as she could.

"HEY. ANYBODY OUT THERE? MY DAMN DOOR WONT OPEN" yelled Gwen, then put her ear to the door

Gwen closed her eyes and focused he chakra to her ear… she heard talking, she focused more chakra to her ear, letting her listen in on conversation.

=== Outside ===

"I'm just saying man… you were contemplating about killing me when I went nuts after touching the Omnitrix for the second time" said Kevin "so why are you so upset that Gwen killed Furīza"

"I agree, I remember hearing about that as well" said Rook

"I DIDN'T want it to come to that, I didn't want to do it… Gwen… she… she didn't care… she just kill Furīza as if it was second nature" said Ben "that's why I agree with Grandpa Max"

Gwen's eyes narrowed, what… agree with what? Gwen listens in closer

"What if she tries to escape? You gonna fight her?" said Kevin "cause I sure as hell wont… she scares me"

"I also do not wish to fight her… she was able to destroy Furīza's planet destroying attack… when it comes down to it… she be able to kill anyone that got in her way with just one blow"

"Thank guys, your SUCH GREAT FRIENDS" said Ben "if it comes down to it… I will fight her if she tries to escapes"

=== Gwen ===

Gwen stepped away from the door, taking everything she just heard in. Gwen let out a low growl and grit her teeth.

"Bastard" growled Gwen, referring to her Grandpa

Gwen threw her arm to the side, fusing her lightning and fire together… shaking the ground. The lightning turned ominous and black as she glared at the taydenite enforced door, tears filled her eyes as the betray set in, she fire her attack at it, only for it to bounce around the room. Gwen turned back to see a giant screen turn on, her grandpa max on it.

"Sorry it's come to this Gwen, but we can't let you return to Konoha… its change you" said Max

Gwen fired other attack, blowing up the screen, then started to plan her escape.

=== Max ===

Max watched as all of the cameras went off line, he knew Gwen as planning to escape. Max hit the red alert button, to let everyone know what Gwen was trying to do.

=== Ben, Rook, and Kevin ===

Thou Rook and Kevin didn't want to, they got ready… as did Ben. They each watched the door and waited for Gwen to come thought it… as if that would be her escape

=== Lucy ===

Lucy was in her room, she looked down at the Plumber badge she worked so hard to earn… she was the first Sludgepuppy… the first to ever become a Plumber, and at such a young age to. Lucy bit her lip as she remembered something Gwen told her before they went to stop Furīza

=== Flash Back ==

Gwen started to walk towards the base, then noticed Lucy wasn't following her, she turned back to see Lucy staring at the charred remains of Zarbon and Dodoria… the she looked back to Gwen.

"What?" said Gwen

"I don't understand… after you killed the Ginyu force you gave them a proper sending… why not them?" said Lucy "I mean…. They did the same thing"

"Your wrong" said Gwen "the Ginyu Force… they were all friends… good friends, that's why Jeice charged in when I made Recoom cry." Gwen paused and looked towards the sky "those two… they didn't care that I killed them, even those they were allies… those who abandon their friends… there just the worth… pure trash, just worthless garbage"

Lucy nodded her head… she understands where Gwen is coming from.

"That's one of the rules in the Leaf… its actually part of another rule" said Gwen

"What's that" asked Lucy

"It's that those who break the rules are scum" said Gwen "then comes in the part I said… those who abandon their friends… are worst"

=== Flash Back End ===

Lucy bit her lip… she didn't know what to do, she knew that rule applied to family as well… but her family was on both sides… what was she to do.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen had found an air vent under her bed, it was just large enough for her to escape… Gwen unseals a kunai from her seal tattoo and started to unscrew it… then she slipped into the air vent and started to crawl thought. Thankfully Gwen was flexible enough to make it thought every single turn… Gwen hear voice above her, she listened closely… sounded like the Galvan's. Gwen peeked thought the greats to see what was happening.

"Why doesn't Ben ever listen to us" said Griba "belch… he got me a grasshopper smoothie"

"and me a peanut putter" said Blukic

Gwen then heard Azmuth sigh.

"It's because he's to stupide to remember your orders… and you two are too fucking retarded to figure out to get the desired flavor you want, all you have to do is mix the two drinks" said Azmuth

Gwen held in her laughter… she moved on, she crawled and crawled till she heard a voice again. She peek thought the greats to see her good friend Liam, he was current trying to enjoy a nice his bird seed dinner… Gwen just smile, she couldn't resist.

"MARSHMALLOW" yelled Gwen

"BOCKCOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK" screamed Liam, flipping the table and thrashing around the room

Gwen laughed to herself and continued her way thought the vents, she finally made her way to the elevator shaft, she jumped down on to the elevator and opened the hatch quickly knocking out the two plumber in it, then hit the button to go to the high floor. Gwen didn't know about the camera in the elevator… she had no clue that Max was watching her… he hit a button to stop the elevator 30 floors from its destination.

"FUCK" yelled Gwen

=== Max ===

Max and the other plumber where all waiting at their assigned post… plumber line each floor, each holding a tranquilizer gun, Max was on the top level… in his battle suit… if I came down to it, he'd be the one to fight her.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen kicked down the door to the elevator… then charged at the Plumbers, she slammed into them with force and started to fight them, she pulled out her kunai and cut them, to show them she means business. Gwen looked over to see she was in one's sites, she grabbed the nearest plumber and used him as a meat shield… she ran forward still holding on to the poor plumber.

"DON'T SHOOT" yelled Gwen's meat shield

Gwen inched past all of the plumber, quickly turning around so her shield would face the other plumbers… once she got to the end of the hall she fired up at the ceiling, getting it to cave… she pushed the plumber in there with enough force to clear the falling ceiling before it hit the floor, then she turned and ran towards the stairs.

=== Max ===

Max was watching the video feed, how Gwen used one of his men as a shield, he held his head. Ben, Kevin and Rook where also on the same floor, each was ready to fight… should they have to.

"When Gwen arrives on this floor I'd advise you just let her pass." Said Paradox, walking out from behind Ben

Ben jumped and turned around.

"Would you… would you stop doing that" said Ben

"I would… if it wasn't so funny" said Paradox

"What are you doing here?" said Max

"I've come to tell you… to stop and let Gwen past" said Paradox "she will stop at nothing to get home once she gets to this floor"

"My men will" started Max

"Fail… time walker remember" said Paradox "Gwen will get past all of the Plumber's with ease… except for the ones on this floor… I ask you, don't fight her"

"Tell us what happens if we fight her" said Kevin

Paradox tapped his staff

"ah always wanting to get to the point, that's the Kevin I know… or is it knew" said Paradox, then shook his head "oh yes… I've gone to multiple different time lines, each different by you all reacted in the situation"

"aaaand" said Kevin

"Should you fight Gwen… there is a 99% chance… she'll kill you all" said Paradox "and as sad as that is… that's actually the best outcome"

Everyone's eyes widened

"How is that good, if we die the universe would be endanger" said Ben "I'm the bear of the Omnatrix"

"Actually…. Azmuth has a lest 10 worth candidates to where the Omnitrix should you die" said Paradox… then pointed at Rook "go on, say it"

"… What about the 1%" said Rook, then looked over at Ben "you are right… that is annoying"

"There is a 1% change should you fight with Gwen… Gwen dies" said Paradox "Should that happen… there would be no one strong enough to help Hinata defeat Aizen… and should he win… he will unlease an unholy beast"

"Who's Hinata" asked Ben

"And who's Aizen" asked Kevin

"And why is Gwen the only one that can help" asked Max

"And what is this beast" asked Rook

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour" said Paradox "but you won't need to, not after what I show you"

A sphere formed around the group and they disappeared.

=== Unknown Location, Future ===

The sphere disappeared around the group… and all they saw was disaster, it was as if a war took place in the city… where was no signs of life, only death and decay… then they looked upward to see the sun, they saw nothing… nothing but black. They all looked back at Paradox.

"This is what happens to Konoha without Gwen… it gets destroyed" said Max

"That is correct… but sadly… this is not Konoha… this… is Bellwood… in 12 years" said Paradox

Everyone's eyes widened, they looked around and noticed familiar buildings.

"Ok start explaining… how is it Gwen prevents this" said Max

Paradox nodded his head.

"In two years Konoha time… Gwen will master her Anodite power… thanks to the help of her Grandmother Verdona… and with that power she will be known as 'Konoha's 0 tailed Bijuu.' 6 months after that… a man by the name of Aizen will attack Konoha in attempts of… killing the creator… or something like that… I was too far away to hear… anyway… after an epic battle of good vs. evil, good seems to prevail… but then Aizen uses his trump card… he tries to summon an evil beast… before he can finish his incantation… Gwen interrupts him and takes a… strange orb from him, she gives it to Konoha's wound hero, Hinata Inuzuka… and after that she summons other hero or something like that… I don't really know… I grew bored of the fight at that point and left" said Paradox

"You left? Why would you leave at a time like that" said Ben

"I wasn't needed" said Paradox "but now you know why Gwen is needed, so I beg you… let her pass" said Paradox, then looked up and pointed behind them "because if you don't… you'll have to face that… and you will not win"

The group over at the black mountain, then they saw its big red eye open, in its eye where 3 circles, each circle had a 3 tomes open

"It's… its huge" said Rook

"t-t-that things eye is bigger than Waybig" said Ben

The creature slowly pushed itself to its feet, dirt feel from its back as it stood on all fours, its tails whipped around in a frenzy, making it impossible to count… the beast pulled its head back… and let out a tremendous roar, one that shook the earth.

"Since Gwen died, Aizen wasn't interrupted by her, so his incantation went without a hitch… he summoned an unholy demon… however as strong as he was, he couldn't control the power of the beast and was consumed by it. The beast went on a rampage, it roamed the world and destroyed everything in its path within months, after it completely destroyed the Elemental Nations it found a rip in the diminutions… and came here. No one was able to put a dent in the thing, not even the combined power of the Omnitrix, the sword of Ascalon and the power still seal within Ascalon, Diagon could harm the beast" said Paradox "so to make things short… should Gwen die… the world will be destroyed"

The large beast lunged at the group.

"And now it's time to go" said Paradox hitting his watch

=== Present time ===

The sphere appeared back into the base… everyone was holding onto each other in fear… then opened there eyes to see they were home. They each let go of each other and agreed to pretend that never happened.

"Now that you know" said Paradox, Gwen bursting into the room and looking at them, anger all over her face… Lucy right beside her. "Will you let 'them' pass?"

"Lucy… what are you doing" said Max

"I'm helping Gwen… if I didn't… she would have killed the other plumber… so… I wrapped myself around her and got her to this point" said Lucy

Max narrowed his eyes slightly, then looked over at Gwen… hatred all over her face… directed at him.

"Gwen I'm" started Max

"SHUT UP" yelled Gwen "I DON'T CARE"

"Gwen… please understand" started Ben, only to get interrupted.

"SHUT UP" yelled Gwen, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her plumber badge… then crushing it in her hands, then threw it at the ground. "I HATE YOU… I HATE YOU ALL" Gwen then softly grabbed Lucy's hand, assuring her she didn't hold anger to her… for she instantly wanted to help her. "I DO YOU ALL A FAVOR… AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME… WELL FUCK YOU"

"Gwen…" said Max, then hung his head.

"I tried to warn you" said Paradox

Max walked past Ben and the other, he hit a button and unlocked the base.

"You're free to go" said Max

Gwen looked at Max, then turned to leave… leave Lucy to stay there for a moment… she pulled out her plumber badge, then dropped it on the floor… chasing after Gwen… leaving Max to regret his decision in trying to lock her up.

=== O.W.C.A ===

Gwen stepped into the transporter pod, Lucy followed right behind her. Lucy sat down on the toilet, Gwen sat on her lap… and the two kissed gently as the pod closed and whisked them off to Konoha.

=== Konoha, Hokage Tower ===

Gwen was standing before Lady Tsunade, she had explained why she was home early… Tsunade got up from her deck and hugged her.

"There there, it will be ok" said Tsunade "go home and relax… I'll inform Yoruichi, I'm sure she'll let you have some more time off"

"Thank you milady" said Gwen, then turned and gestured towards Lucy "this is my cousin… she has a rare Kekkai Genkai on her mother's side"

Tsunade looked up and studied Lucy… she let go of Gwen and started to circle her, inspecting her. Tsunade then stopped and offered her hand.

"Welcome to Konoha… after the exiting day you've had… I'll let you rest, but expect you here tomorrow to evaluate your strength" said Tsunade "understand?"

"y-yes" said Lucy, thankful that she was forced into learn other language when she was young.

Tsunade ruffled her hair, and then dismissed her and Gwen.

=== Inuzuka Compound, Nighttime ===

Gwen had just finished showing Lucy around Konoha, Lucy's favorite area was the spa… she loved the mud bath… and I mean loved the mud bath… it was like a swimming pool to her… she stayed there for hours.

After Gwen introduced Lucy to everyone… she took Lucy to her room. The moment Lucy closed the door behind her Gwen pushed her lips agents Lucy's and kissed her, Lucy gently held Gwen's arms and kissed back… there tongue brush each other. Lucy pulled away from a moment panting slightly.

"G-Gwen… I ain't in my Loli form" said Lucy

Gwen smiled and kissed her again, she pulled away and nibbled at Lucy's neck… getting her to tremble.

"I like you better this way… I want you… to be you" said Gwen in-between kisses.

Lucy threw her head back when she felt Gwen's fingers invaded her panties, she bit her lip and moaned as Gwen delicately rubbed her clit. She looked down at Gwen and smiled weakly.

"G-Gwen… c-can… can we go to the bed… I… I don't think I can stand much longer" moaned Lucy

Gwen pulled away from her neck, she looked up at her cousin/lover… then nodded her head. She pulled away from Lucy and took her hand… and lead her over to the bed, she lend backward and let Lucy fall on her as they hit the bed, Gwen kissed her lips again. Gwen slowly pulled of her clothes as she kissed her cousin, only having to break away to take off her shirt… Gwen was now nude, her pussy started to drip with excitement. Gwen leans up and kissed Lucy again, she took her hands and place them on her small breast, Lucy started to message them, Gwen pulled from the kiss and licked Lucy's ear.

"Take me" whisper Gwen

Lucy smiled and pushed Gwen into the bed, she gave into her lust and kissed Gwen all over her body, Gwen moaned and shivered. Lucy smiled as she slowly slide down to Gwen's cunt, her hands glided over her body making Gwen tremble as Lucy cold as mud hands rubbed her thighs, then her buttocks. Lucy looked up at Gwen as she stuck out her tongue… she smiled at Gwen begging face… then gave Gwen what she wanted and pushed her tongue agents her cunt and licked it. Gwen moaned softly at the cold tongue pushing agents her clit… she shiver and started to message her own breast, Lucy closed her eyes and pushed her face up agents Gwen's cunt and started to lick the inside. Gwen shivers in delight once again and fights the urge to cum… but it just fell to good, she released her juice all over Lucy's face… who happily lapped and licked it all, the licked Gwen's thighs clean.

"Hmm… that is my turn" said Lucy, melting it mud

Lucy in her mud form wrapped around Gwen, getting her to laugh and moan from the feel, the mud cover Gwen mouth for a moment, then Lucy changed back into her teenage form, naked and straddling Gwen's face… she spread her pussy with her fingers and smiled.

"Lick me" said Lucy

Gwen looked up at Lucy, who pushed her pussy up to Gwen's mouth, Gwen not having a chose in the matter, not that she cared, licked Lucy's pussy… Gwen licked and lapped at her Sludgepuppy cousin's yummy mud tasting cunt. Gwen closed her eyes and lapped at it lovingly… Lucy moaned and lends forward, pushing more into Gwen, he pussy hair gently tickled Gwen nose. Gwen pushed her tongue into Lucy's cunt and twirled it around, getting Lucy to moan and smile, she moaned again then she felt Gwen's hand rub her ass… she mad nice small circles, getting Lucy to sigh in delight. The Gwen spanked her ass getting her to jump and tremble.

"Hmm… Gwen… hit me again" moaned Lucy

Gwen gave Lucy want she wanted and slapped her ass again as she ate her cunt… Lucy gripped the bed sheets and moaned loudly, cumming all over Gwen's face. Gwen licked up the mud tasting cum and shiver, the taste was definitely growing on her. Lucy rolled off of her and smiled, she looked over to see Gwen sitting up, then she hopped of the bed.

"Gwen?" said Lucy

Gwen walked to the window and smiled, she put on a road and opened the window.

"Be back in a second" said Gwen flashing out of the window.

Lucy blinked her eyes and tilted her head, she slid of the bed and looked out the window. She squinted her eyes to see if she could see Gwen. Gwen came flying back into the room, she slammed into Lucy and made her burst into mud and smeared it all over the floor, Gwen slid and fell, dropping the toy she borrowed from Yoruichi. In seconds Lucy reformed herself and shook her head, she looked over at Gwen and helped her up.

"Sorry about that… I was just wondering what you where… what is that?" said Lucy

Gwen smiled and picked up the toys... a long pink double dildo. Gwen smiled and licked the tip, she slowly walked over to the bed, then gestured for Lucy to come closer as she let her robe hit the floor. Lucy nodded her head and followed Gwen to the bed.

"Lay down" said Gwen

Lucy nodded her head and laid on the bed, she waited for a few moments… then she felt the long hard plastic toy enter her ass, Lucy moaned loudly and hotly.

"hmmmm… Y-Yes" moaned Lucy

Gwen lay on her back, then pushed the other end up her ass… she moaned loudly. Both girls inched closer, getting more of the hard plastic up into their ass… soon both girls felt the others ass touching, both girls started to buck back and forth… letting it slide in and out, then there asses slammed agent each other… getting both girls to moan loudly. Gwen smiled, she had an idea, she sat up and crawled on top of Lucy, the dildo still in there asses… Gwen then started to rub her pussy agents Lucy's, both girls moaned at the duel feeling and let out a moan. Lucy wanted more, she needed more… she shrank down to her 11 year old form, letting there breast rub together. Gwen moaned and smiled at Lucy, then kissed her deeply on the lips, their tongues brushed agents each other again and again. Gwen and Lucy parted from each other and looked into each other's eyes… then kissed again, both girls absolutely in love with each other and couldn't stop kissing, nor did they want to stop fucking. But alas, all good things must come to an end… Gwen and Lucy came agents each other's pussy. Both girls where tired, they slide off each other and pulled the dildo out of there ass… Lucy crawled up to Gwen and cuddled, they kissed on last time… then closed their eyes and fell asleep.

X

=== Omake ===

After their music stopped playing all 5 members of the Ginyu Force stuck a pose.

"I take it you 5 rode the short bus while in school" said Gwen

Ginyu smiled and snapped his finger, Jeice quickly switched out the cd… and new music started to play.

"oooooh… The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town" sang Recoom going a weird circular motion with his hands.

"The people on the bus go up and down, up and down, up and down, the people on the bus go up and down, all through the town" sang Burter jumping up and down

"The babies on the bus go whaa whaa whaa, whaa whaa whaa, whaa whaa whaa, the babies on the bus go whaa whaa whaa, all through the town" sang Jeice, rubbing his eyes as if crying

"The mommies on the bus go, shhh shhh shhh, shhh shhh shhh, shhh shhh shhh, the mommies on the bus go shhh shhh shhh, all through the town" sang Guldo putting his finger to his lip

"The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish, swish swish swish, swish swish swish, the wipers on the bus go swish swish swish, all thought the town" sang Ginyu making a swishing motion with his hand.

"And the driver on the bus yells SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, the driver on the bus yells SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Gwen

"All thought the town" yelled the Ginyu Force

"I'm really started to hate you" said Gwen

"Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores" sang the group

"Oh, now you're gonna sing Christmas carols now?" asked Gwen

"When we hear a Christmas carol, we know that it's Christmas at last" sang the Ginyu force

Gwen narrowed her eyes and the group, and then shrugged.

"Least you ain't singing SpongeBob songs" said Gwen, then clapped her hand over her mouth

"Round and round the record spins all day. Listen again, it takes you far away. Trying to stop it is futile So just listen now to my musical doodle! Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Listen again to the musical doodle! Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo" sang the Ginyu Force

"FAGS" said Gwen

The Ginyu force pulled out there Ginyu Flag and waved it around… it was rainbow with a gay pride symbol

"This is our flag, we wave it with pride… This is our flag, we wave it with pride" sang the Ginyu force.

"You're not helping your case" said Gwen, then looked away "Wrestling's Fake"

"whaaaaaaaaaa" cried Recoom, running off the set

Everyone looked at Gwen, and then she threw her arms up.

"WHAT?" yelled Gwen "I was getting annoyed… I mean" Gwen looks at the script "Moka just keep adding more and more it was getting to a point she didn't know how to stop it… so I ended it"

x


	69. Inhabitances of Uzumaki Island

"Now that we've seen Gwen's growth it is time to rewind the clock about a year, why would we go backwards in a story you my ask… why it's to see the growth of our 3rd hero, she may not get as much power as Gwen or Hinata did during their training and adventure… but what she will get, maybe worth more… what will she get, well seeing how it will be in this chapter I guess it would be ok… she's meets… an Uzumaki" said Shiina, then looked up from the script. "That good?"

Moka picked up her megaphone with a smile.

"Perfect" said Moka, then turned to Ranmacat "right?"

Ranmacat was currently snoozing, but in his sleep her still gave Shiina a claws-up.

"Is that all I'm needed for?" asked Shiina, questioning if she can get more screen time

Moka smiled, she knew she forgot to add Shiina in chapters, she was gonna make it up to her.

"Tell you what, I haven't done it before, but I'll do it during the Naru arc… I'll let you introduce the chapter" said Moka

"Really?" said Shiina, getting a nod "YES"

"Ok ok, calm down… seeing how you already introduced the chapter let's start" said Moka

As the screen went black Moka turned her head towards the stage.

"CARLOS… TAKE SHIINA TO HER TRAILER" yelled Moka

"Yes mama" said Carlos "this way Shiina"

"Don't talk to me… I'm still pissed that you mess up my order" said Shiina

"That was 11 chapters ago, let it go" said Carlos

=== Naru, leaving Konoha ===

Naru was walking backwards in step with Jiraiya, Sui-Feng and Haku, still waving to Konoha and all who came to see her off. Everyone waved goodbye, wishing Naru luck on her training and all that other tearful goodbye stuff. Naru held back her tears and started to wave both hands, shout that when she comes back… she be strong enough to be Hokage… believe it.

=== Camping, first night ===

Naru was laying back on her sleeping bag, Haku cuddling her in her sleep as she looking up to the stars… they haven't begun her training yet and Naru was getting a little restless.

"When are we gonna train?" said Naru, looking over at Jiraiya, looking at a… map and note.

Sui-Feng was chewing on a spicy meat bun, then slightly jabbed Jiraiya in the side, getting him to jump and looked over.

"What?" said Jiraiya, seeing Sui-Fung gesture to Naru. "Oh… what did you say Naru"

"When are we gonna train?" asked Naru

Jiraiya looked at the map again for a second, then back to Naru. He smiled and rubbed his head.

"Well… I wanted it to be a surprise… but I know if I don't tell you you'll just keep bugging" said Jiraiya, then showed Naru the map of the world, then pointed to a small island that was circled "my info network has informed me… that this island… belongs to the Uzumaki clan… I thought it would be fitting to train there"

"Really? My clan owned an island?" asked Naru

"Technically, they did live on it… until… well…" said Jiraiya trailing off.

"They go massacred" said Naru

Jiraiya just nodded his head, there was a moment of silent. Haku woke up and looked over at the map Jiraiya was holding, she saw the circle.

"Uh… how do you purpose we get to the Land of Whirlpools" said Haku rubbing her eyes "it's surrounded by whirlpools… why else would it be call that"

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"I know full well about the whirlpools, I just don't know how we'll get around them… yet" said Jiraiya, then folded up his map "we'll figure things out once we reach the harbor"

=== 4 days later ===

For the past 3 days, Jiraiya has been trying to find a crew to take them to their destination… whenever Jiraiya mention the land of Whirlpool, they left. Jiraiya held his head, then screamed and ruffled his hair… he spun around and threw the map and started to vent.

Sui-Feng just shook her head and lead to girls to a tavern to get a bit to eat.

=== Tavern, 2 hours later ===

Jiraiya walked in the tavern, his face was red and sweaty from all the yelling cursing, he sat at the table and slumped, then looked up to see the girls eating. Jiraiya sat up and called a waiter over and got his usual, he then looked at the girls.

"Well I'm out of ideas" said Jiraiya, playing with his fork "you'd think there be one crew in this harbor that has the balls to go to whirlpool"

"Whirlpool?" came a voice "heh… the gullwing will take ya"

Jiraiya looked over to see a young silver haired women dressed in a black leather ensemble complete with high-heeled boots, elbow-length gloves and a folded top, leaning back in her chair, her massive sword at the side a tooth pick in her mouth as she grinned.

"That is… if you're willing to pay?" said the women

=== 2 hours later, Sea ===

Paine… who was the leader of the group was leaning up agents the rail of her ship, as Rikku was sailing and singing to herself… up in the crow's nest was Yuna, she was to keep an eye out for storm clouds or pirates.

Naru was smiling to herself, this being the 3rd time on a boat, she walked up to Paine to see her staring out to the sea… then she looked over.

"What do you want?" said Paine, the tone in her voice was impossible to read

Naru bowed slightly, then looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for taking us to Whirlpool Island" said Naru

Paine blinked a few times then looked back to the sea.

"I ain't doing it for you… I'm doing it for the money" said Paine

"I know that… but still… thank you" said Naru

Paine looked over again, her red eyes studying Naru.

"Why you making a big deal about this?" said Paine

"Well… my clan lived on the island… so its special" said Naru

Paine looked back to the sea.

"Well I'll be damned… never thought I'd see a Uzumaki" said Paine, turning to look at Naru "tell me, is that thing about being able to eat 100 bowls of ramen true?"

"100 bowls, don't be ridiculous" said Naru, looking out to the sea "I can easily eat 200 bowls"

=== Dining Room ===

The group just finished eating a tasty meal cooked up by Yuna, everyone was slumping over the table bored… well Jiraiya didn't seem to be, he was writing his book.

"This is the part of sailing I hate" said Paine with a yawn "there never anything to do"

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream" sang Rikku with excitement, then when she noticed the stares her singing and excitement died down "m-merrily… merrily… m-merrily… m-merrily life… is but a dream"

Jiraiya looked up from his paper, then actually had the fucking ball… to shush her. Paine scowled… then grinned evilly.

"Row row row your boat" sang Paine

=== 4 days later ===

"Row row row your boat" sang Paine

"Row row row your boat/gently down the stream" sang Yuna/Paine

"Row row row your boat/gently down the stream/merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream" sang Rikku/Yuna/Paine

"Row row row your boat/gently down the stream/merrily merrily merrily merily life is but a dream" sang Naru/Rikku/Yuna

"Row row row your boat/gently down the stream/merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream" sang Haku/Naru/Rikku

"Row row row your boat/gently down the stream/merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream" sang Sui-Fung/Haku/Naru

"Gently down the stream/merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream" sang Sui-Feng/Haku

"Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream" sang Sui-Feng

Jiraiya was banging his head on the table, they've been singing that song for 4 days, 4 DAYS… it had gotten to the point her ripped out pages of his book and stuffed them in his ears.

"AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Jiraiya.

=== later that evening ===

Naru, Haku and Sui-Feng where all sleeping peacefully in the guest room below the deck… Jiraiya was up on the deck enjoying the quiet of the night.

"CAPTAIN… WERE APPROACHING THE ISLAND… BUT THE WHIRLPOOLS" yelled Yuna "I DON'T THINK WE CAN GET AROUND THEM"

Paine bite her lip… it was true, there was no way around them… many a sailor died trying to get to the island. Then she remember Naru… then she looked at the whirlpool.

"Jiraiya" said Paine looking over at him "the Uzumaki Clan… they were master in seals weren't they?

"How the fuck should I know" said Jiraiya, then saw Paine narrow her eyes, as if saying 'I know you know' "Yes they were"

Paine looked towards the island, then back to Jiraiya

"So… that counts blood seals?" said Paine

"Well… yeah… I mean, sure" said Jiraiya

The ship got closer to the whirlpool. Rikku looked back at Paine

"Orders captain?" asked Rikku

"So hypothetically… let's say there's a blood seal around the island… one that creates whirlpools… since we have an Uzumaki, the whirlpools will part once we get close enough?" said Paine

"Wait… you're not thinking" started Jiraiya

"WILL IT" snapped Paine

"Yes… yes they will" said Jiraiya

Paine turned around and pointed towards the island

"Full speed ahead" yelled Paine, then a gust of wind hit her back "release the sails"

"AYE CAPTAIN" yelled Rikku/Yuna

"Are you insane" said Jiraiya

"Completely" said Paine

Yuna jumped down from the crow's nest and grabbed the rope, pulling it down with her and unfurling the sails… the wind hit the sails and pushed the boat, increasing its speed by 30%.

"You are out of your damn mind" said Jiraiya, grabbing Paine's shoulder.

Paine's eyes widened in anger, she spun around and busted Jiraiya in the nose, Jiraiya held his nose and lets out a yelp.

"I think you broke my nose" said Jiraiya

"Really? Let me check" said Paine

Jiraiya took his hands away from his nose and Paine studied it… then punched him in the nose again.

"It is now" said Paine smiling at her work

=== below deck, bed room ===

Naru was snoring happily, Haku snuggling her… unaware of the danger they were about to encounter… at this moment the boat was just about to enter the whirlpool

"Zzzz… ramen is food from Kami… zzzz" snored Naru

=== above deck ===

The whirlpools disappeared, it was now possible for the boat to travel safely to the island. Paine looked over at Jiraiya and stuck out her tongue.

"You got lucky… you could have killed us" said Jiraiya, holding a tissue to his bleeding broken nose

"Yeah… but I didn't" said Paine, then looked up at Yuna, who was in the crow's nest again "how long till we get ashore?"

Yuna pulled out the telescope and checked, then looked down at her captain

"2 hours captain" yelled Yuna

Paine nodded her head, then pointed forward.

"Then onward to Uzumaki Island" said Paine

"AYE CAPTAIN" yelled Rikku

=== Next Day ===

Naru rolled in her sleep and fell off the bed, she shot up and looked around to see she was in the room alone… she also noticed the boat was no longer moving. Naru ran up to the deck and whipped her head around and saw the beach… she ran to the side to see the other looking around. Paine looked up and smiled.

"Bout time you woke up… I was about to get you, come on let's explore your ancestral island" yelled Paine

=== Forest ===

Sui-Feng was leading the group down the forest path way, the forest was beautiful, and full of strange animal never seen before, they all shied ways from the group… apparently they could all communicate with each other and get along as the group saw 9 different animals, all dog like playing and making noise... seeing them having fun made Naru smile. Sui-Feng mentioned that they might be Pokémon, remembering that Kushina talked out the strange creatures when she still lived on the island… she said that the Pokémon are very friendly once befriended, but until then they'll want nothing to do with humans… expectedly after what happened.

The group soon found themselves on the out skirts of an old village, the Pokémon where scattered about in the village… actually it looked like only one species true lived in it, they all look feminine… they all had white cloth like skin that blew in the wind, reviling under that was green skin, green hair… and this strange pink thing… the youngest ones had in in the center of their head, the slightly older ones head on each side while, while the eldest had it on their chest, and slightly on the back. There were many others Pokémon… but nowhere near as many as the feminine looking one.

The scars of battle where seen everywhere, but the Pokémon didn't seem to take mind to it… then the group enter the village all of the Pokémon ran in doors and peek thought the windows and door and all of the cracks in the walls. The group walked thought and tried not to scare the creatures as Sui-Feng also recalled Kushina saying they were all skill in the art of the elemental Jutsu's, including the blood line ones.

The group continued to walk thought the village till they came to a small clearing, possibly the center of the village, they started to look around and saw all the Pokémon hiding and talking… While the other paid them no mind, Naru seemed to be looking around as the Pokémon talked, getting them to jumped then Naru made eye contact. The chatting seemed to grow as a crowed of the older looking Pokémon seemed to come from nowhere, everyone was getting ready for a possibly attack.

"Gardevoir" came a voice, making the other go silent

The group looked over to see one of the elder ones stepping out of a house, this one had black cloth like skin… it plumed out like ballroom dress, its hair was blue and it chest piece was opened up like a butterfly… apparently it was the leader.

"Gar Gardevoir" said the Pokémon, holding its hands out to the side and generating a purple orb in one hand and a green in the other "Gardevoir"

The group looked at each other, not knowing what to do… then Naru stepped forward.

"Where here to train" said Naru "We mean you no harm"

The Pokémon seem surprised, the energy orbs died down and it made its way over to Naru

"Garde Gardevoir" said pokemon looking at the group

It walked around Naru and studied her.

"Gar Garde Gardevoir" said the Pokémon

Sui-Feng went to take a step forward, then was looking at the Pokémon's electric charged fist.

"Gardevoir" said the Pokémon narrowing its eyes

Naru looked back at Sui-Feng

"Sui-Feng… she just said not to move… you trying to anger her" said Naru

Sui-Feng swallowed a lump and stepped back… then looked at Naru

"Wait… you can understand her" said Sui-Feng

"You mean you can't?" said Naru "she speaks perfect Japanese"

Sui-Feng looked at the other, each shaking their heads, Sui-Feng looked back.

"All we heard her say is Gardevoir" said Sui-Feng

Naru looked back at the Pokémon.

"They cannot understand me or any of the Pokémon on the island… for they are not of Uzumaki blood" said the Pokémon, then bowed "my name is… Una"

"It's nice to meet you Una" said Naru bowing

Una rose her head and swayed her arm

"Citizens of Flower village… let us prepare a feast in honor of the return of an Uzumaki" said Una, followed by a bunch of cheering.

=== Auditorium ===

Una had lead the group to their half destroyed auditorium, where they would enjoy a show, until the dinner was ready… the performance was done by the Dancing Petals… the group was comprised of 3 Bellossom's, 2 Lilligant's and a Roserade and music was provided by 3 Leavanny's and 2 Kricketune's… they sang about the beauty of nature and the colors of the wind… Naru was the only one able to understand what the Pokémon where singing, but the others still enjoyed the show and got a jest of it just by the feel of the song.

As the group was waiting for their meal, the Pokémon got curious and started to investigate the humans that interested them

Haku felt the delightful touch of a Froslass whose body was -60 degrees Fahrenheit, Haku hugged the iced body Pokémon and snuggled it, said Pokémon let out a happy cry as it also enjoyed the cold coming from her Yuki-onna sister.

Sui-Feng was looking over at Naru, she saw the look of joy on her face and smiled… her ears perked up then she heard a loud buzzing, she turned around to see a Vespiquen study her.

"Vespi Vespiquen quen Vespi" said the Vespiquen

Sui-Feng looked over at Naru.

"Naru… translation" said Sui-Feng

"She said 'you smell like a strong warrior bee'" said Naru

Sui-Feng thought for a second, then smiled. She turned to Vespiquen and bowed slightly to the Queen Bee Pokémon.

"Thank you, your majesty" said Sui-Feng

Yuna was policing one of Paine's katana's… she was completely aware that a young Pokémon was inching closer to her… thinking it was invisible. It had these two giant jaw like things on her head and it appears she was wearing a pink hakama

"Maw… Maw… Mawile" said the Mawile, inching close to Yuna, sticking out her finger… wanting to touch the sword

Mawile was inches away from her goal, she was just about to touch Paine's sword… then Yuna turned around to greet the young Pokémon, scaring it slightly.

"Don't be fired" said Yuna, showing the Mawile the sword "pretty isn't it"

"Mawile" said Mawile loving the way the sword shined in the light.

Paine was leaning agents her sword she had stabbed in the ground… it looked as though she was deep in thought… but truthfully… she was napping. Then she felt something land on her shoulder, she looked over at said shoulder to see a Staraptor on her shoulder.

"Star raptor" said the Staraptor

Paine smiled at the large bird.

"That look in your eye… its loyalty… I like that" said Paine

Rikku was defiantly bounding with the Pokemon interested her… a Chimchar had pulled her over to its family during grooming time… so Chimchar was getting groomed by a Monferno who was getting groomed by Infernape who was getting groomed by Rikku. They each moved in sync with each other, digging for a bug… finding a bug… then eating the bug… yup… Rikku is some kinda of freaky.

Jiraiya was currently sharing his… 'story' with one of the wise pokemon that lived in the village… Alakazam. The Alakazam stroked it long white bread as it read Jiraiya's notes, it looked up at him.

"Ala Alakazam kazam Alakazam kazam ala" said Alakazam

"Naru" said Jiraiya

"Alakazam said… 'it is a good story… but it need more lesbian sex'" said Naru

Jiraiya grinned and hugged the Pokemon. Sui-Feng rolled her eyes at Jiraiya and mentioned something about him being a dirty old man.

"Hey… he said it not me" said Jiraiya

"That's a woman" said Naru

Jiraiya looked over at his Alakazam friend as 'SHE' was playing with her bread.

"Really? Wow! The beard threw me off… false advertising" said Jiraiya

"Gardevoir" called out Una

"Dinners ready" translated Naru

=== Dinning Hall ===

The dining hall was also in rough condition just like the stadium… but the pokemon seemed to get along just fine with things. Una's eyes lit up and turned pink as the dishes came floating out of the kitchen and onto the table… the meal was… Ramen and assorted berries.

"HELL YA" said Naru "RAMEN"

Sui-Feng palmed her face… then laughed.

"Guess even the Pokemon enjoy ramen on this island" said Sui-Feng with a laugh

=== Nighttime ===

Naru didn't get any real training done today… I mean it's the first chapter of her training mission, she wouldn't have anyway… this was just a fun way to start her story… that and… Moka did really know how to start Naru's training… that will be next chapter… oops getting off topic.

Naru snored in her sleep and smacked her lips, the sweet taste of ramen still on her lips, she rolled in her sleep and ended up smacking Haku in the face… she was use to it, it didn't even faze her. The other where also sleeping peacefully in their beds… it was nice here… but they couldn't stay.

While dinning Una told them of other inhabitant of the island… she claimed to have saw a human raid their kitchen… thou she left a lot of berry to replace what she stole… she had blonde hair and a love for ramen. Una doesn't know where she lives exactly… but she knows she lives to the north… deep in the forbidden forest, new that there might be a Uzumaki on the island got Naru excited… so excited she claimed she wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

"zzzzzz" snored Naru

=== Next Day ===

Naru and the group waved bye to the Pokémon in the village as they enter the forbidden forest, the forest seem to have be deprived of light… as if there was something preventing any light to shine down on it… what would do such a thing… and why.

Unknown to the group a figure with long green hair and a weird taste in head gear was watching them, she was wear a very odd uniform, one that read Mahora Academy, she pushed off the branch to inform her master, alerting the group that they were not alone.

The group pushed onward despite the eerie feeling they got until they came to a clearing… and in the clearing was an old cottage, untouched by time or the scars of battle… but that's not what everyone was staring at… no something else had their attention… bones… thousands of them littered the area… they were all human bones.

"Wait… is this… what I think it is?" said Jiraiya

"What" asked Naru turning to look at Jiraiya

"Rumor had it that the invading army… what one massacred the Uzumaki clan… was itself massacred, save for a few ninja… this may be where it happened" said Jiraiya

"If that's true… why would the bones still be laying around" said Sui-Feng

"They are still there… to scare away anyone that manages to step foot on my island" came a soft voice

The group looked over to see a girl… a ten year old girl with long blond hair walking out of the cottage… wearing an old raggedy black cape and a black witches hat

"Your island… this island was the home of the Uzumaki clan" said Jiraiya

The girl let out a yawn as she stepped out bared footed on her lawn… she unleashed a large amount of pressure, one that shook the island.

"Yes it was… but I was her first" said girl, throwing back her hand.

Everyone buckled under the pressure.

"W-wait… you said you did this… how… your just a little kid… you wouldn't have been born yet" said Paine

"Just a kid" said the girl, the throw her head back and laughed "little girl… I'll have you know that I'm 1000 times your senior… so you best show some fucking respect when you talk to me"

She raised her pressure and grinned.

"Now I will only say this once… GET OFF MY ISLAND" yelled the girl "or else"

Naru managed to stand up straight, her eyes were red and slit… she let out a growl.

"or else what?" said Naru

The girl seemed to grin and got in a fighting position, her eyes became red and slit as well.

"or else you'll feel the wrath of Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell" said Evangeline, powering up her pressure… then immediately shut it off and waved at the viewers as the screen went black "Cliffhanger"


	70. Naru vs Evangeline

"Last time on Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka, The Gullwing's, a famous treasure hunting crew, helped Naru get to her ancestral island… where they were welcomed by Una, leader of the pokemon village… after a night of fun the group went to explore the forbidden forest… where they meet Evangeline self-proclaimed owner of the island… lets tune in and see what's happening" said Shiina

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline smirks as the group scowls at her, they all managed to stand up, only because Evangeline let up on the pressure… Evangeline laughed.

"are you really… planning to challenge me?" said Evangeline with a laugh

The gang all rushed at her, ready to attack, ready to fight. Paine ran up and swung her sword at Evangeline, who easily sidestepped it…then swung her arm out to strike Paine. Paine used her sword as a shield, but Evangeline's strength was too much for the sword and shattered to piece.

"How?" said Paine, then was struck and hit a tree, passing out

Rikku and Yuna where to next to attempted to attack, Rikku pulled out her dagger swords and swung at Evangeline as Yuna used Paine's katana. Evangeline ducked down and dodged the move… Evangeline then shot her hands out and hit them in the guts, sending them flying in opposite directions, they skidded across the ground and where knocked out.

"Pitifully" said Evangeline with a laugh

"**RASENGAN**" yelled Jiraiya

Evangeline sidestepped Jiraiya and caught his arm and grinned, then slammed her hand into his stomach, making him double over in pain.

'_s-she stronger then Tsunade'_ thought Jiraiya

Evangeline let go of Jiraiya, she hit him again and sent him flying towards the clouds. Evangeline giggled to herself and saw her breath, she looked over to see Haku summoning ice.

"An Yuki-onna… poor thing, don't you know" said Evangeline, summoning and ice storm "I'm the Queen of Ice"

Evangeline grinned to herself as the storm whipped and grow colder.

"Fool… I'm an Yuki-Onna… ice won't work agents me" said Haku

"I know… but that's not why I summoned it" said Evangeline

Evangeline smirked, the ice was absorbed into Evangeline's hands, then turned black. Evangeline shoot her hand out and a beam of black energy wrapped around Haku and started to close. Naru stopped and turned to Haku, seeing her screaming in terror and reaching out before the energy seal her inside. Naru turned to Evangeline and growled.

"LET HER GO" yelled Naru

Evangeline snickered and shook her head… then Sui-Feng swung her arm, Suzumebachi hit her in the neck and went thought her. Sui-Feng's eyes widened… she touched Evangeline to see her hand faze thought… her eyes widened as Evangeline appeared behind her, legs swinging towards her.

'_After image'_ thought Sui-Feng, before getting kicked in the neck and to the side.

Evangeline smirked and let out a laugh, she slowly turned to see Naru and a clone charging up a Rasengan. Evangeline held out her arm and gestured for Naru to attack.

"Come on… fight me… if you dare" said Evangeline

Naru growled as Ai gave her some chakra… Naru charged at Evangeline, gaining ground as Evangeline stood still, smirking. Naru threw her hand forward, the Rasengan burning brightly.

"**RASENGAN**" yelled Naru

Evangeline shoot her hand out and grabbed Naru's hand, snuffing out the Rasengan… Naru's jaw dropped.

"Oh Shit" said Naru

"Oh Shit indeed" said Evangeline, pushing Naru away from her, then she snapped her fingers and music started to play, then she sang "I must admit, Your parlor tricks are amusing"

Naru growled at her and she reaches behind her and pulled out some shuriken and threw them. Evangeline shot her hand out and caught them on her fingers.

"I bet you've got a bunny, Under your hat!" sang Evangeline

Naru growled again and summoned an army of shadow clones around Evangeline… who didn't seem the least be intimidated. Evangeline smirked once again, she threw down the shuriken… then cover her eyes with her hand

"Now here's your chance To get the best of me" sang Evangeline, the gestured for her to attack "Hope your hand is hot!"

"DON'T MOCK ME" yelled Naru

"C'mon, clown, Let's see what you've got!" sang Evangeline

Steam shot from Naru's nose and she ran at Evangeline, her clones followed. Evangeline waited for all of the clones to attack, she was pinned down by the clones. Then in a violent explosion they were all destroyed and Naru hit the ground hard, she quickly got up and her face was burning with anger.

"You try to slam me with your hardest stuff" sang Evangeline "But your double whammy, Isn't up to snuff"

Naru took one step forward and was soon face to face with Evangeline

"I'll set the record straight, you're not up to date, you're only second rate!" sang Evangeline, then head-butted Naru

Naru stumbled backward and held her aching head, Ai chakra washed over her and formed a cloak, then a tail sprouted… she let out a howl and charged at Evangeline.

"You think your fox's a meanine, but your girl's tame" sang Evangeline, side stepping Naru and kicking her in the ribs. "You've got a lot to learn, about the ninja game"

Naru stumbled backwards, holding her stomach and trying not to puke from the kick… she looked up to see Evangeline standing over her.

"So for your information, I'll reiterate, you're only second rate!" sang Evangeline

Naru quickly stood up attempted to punch Evangeline, but her fist was caught with ease.

"Men cower, at the power, In my pinky" said Evangeline applying pressure to Naru's fist, making her drop "My thumb is number one on every list"

Naru managed to slip free from her grasp, and started to think of a way to win.

"But if you're not convinced, that I'm invincible" sang Evangeline "Put me to the test! I'd love to lay this fighting to rest!"

Naru charged up her hand with lighting style and pointed at Evangeline and unleashed it

"Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise" sang Evangeline as the lightning wrapped around and formed a cage "Snap me in a trap cut me down to size"

Evangeline swung her arm out and the lighting disbursed

"I'll make a big escape, It's just a piece of cake, you're only second rate!" sang Evangeline

Naru ran thought hand-sighs and her cheeks puffed up.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU**" yelled Naru, spitting out a fire ball

The fire ball barreled towards Evangeline who stood her ground… she extended her hand a caught it.

"You know, your hocus-pocus, isn't tough enough" sang Evangeline, then shot out her other arm to stop Naru's second fireball "And your mumbo-jumbo, Doesn't measure up"

Evangeline swung her hands together and fused the two fireball, the held it over her head and prepared the lunch it back at Naru.

"Let me pontificate, Upon your sorry state, You're only second rate!" sang Evangeline adding some dark chakra to the fire, making it burn hotter

Naru smiled then Evangeline held it over her head, Naru held out her hand and formed a small cyclone in her hand, and threw it.

"**Wind Style: Cyclone jutsu**" yelled Naru

The cyclone hit Evangeline and the fire ball, and exploded into a fiery vortex that nothing could escape or survive. Naru fell to her knee and panted, she pumped her fist up and looked to the sky in excitement… then her face turned to horror as she saw Evangeline sky walking above the vortex. Dark clouds loomed over the sky, the temperature drop to freeze… and the fire vortex froze soiled and shattered.

"Zaba-caba-dabra!" sang Evangeline, then vanished

Naru started to look around, she stepped backwards and arms wrapped around her

"I'ma gonna grab ya!" sang Evangeline

Naru thrashed around and escaped her grip, she spun to face her as she swung her arms around, preparing for an attack.

"Alakazam-da-mus" sang Evangeline, summoning both Ice and Darkness chakra, the fused them together, then threw her arms forward and lunched the freeze attach "and this thing's bigger than the both of us!"

Naru shielded herself the best she could from the attack, she closed her eyes to shield them from the bitter cold… she was trembling in both cold and fear. Then the attack stopped she opened her eyes to see Evangeline standing point blank, charging up another attack

"So spare me your tremendous scare!" sang Evangeline, unleashing the chakra and throwing Naru backwards

Naru tried to make a tactical retreat, but Evangeline was too fast for her… in an instance Evangeline was in front of her, back facing her and a katana was out and shimmering in the light, Evangeline turned around and smiled.

"You look so cute in your underwear!" sang Evangeline

Naru looked down to see that her cloths where shredded, leaving her in her bra and panties, she covered herself up… then was lifted into the air by an unknown force.

"And I can hardly wait, To discombobulate" sang Evangeline

"discom-what-what?" said Naru

A large box appeared out of nowhere and Naru was stuffed in it and it sealed shut

"I'll send ya back and packing, in a shipping crate" sang Evangeline

Red chakra started to leak out of the box and it burst, Naru landed on the ground and was slammed by Evangeline with such force it made her spin.

"You've lost this battle at an alarming rate" sang Evangeline "You're only second rate!"

Naru hit the ground hard and tried to get up, but was to dizzy… Evangeline walked up and stepped on her back, then stomped, making Naru scream in pain.

"Get… Off… My… Island" said Evangeline

Naru growled and started to push herself up, Evangeline just sneered and stomped on her back to push her down.

"Just give up kid… I'm too strong for you, you'll never beat me" said Evangeline

"Yes… I… WILL" yelled Naru

Naru pushed herself up with a new found strength, Evangeline stumbled backward since she was unprepared for it. Naru growled as her chakra cloak bubbled and grew a second tail, Evangeline wasn't even intimidated in the slightest, she just closed her eyes and laughed.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Just because you're the nine tailed Jinchuuriki" said Evangeline, then slowly opened her eyes "you can summon all 9 tails for all I care… you'd still be a 1 tail too short to match me"

Naru growled and snarled at Evangeline… this being her first time in her two-tailed state, the chakra was clouding her mind. Naru extended her hand a formed a Rasengan by herself… she snarled, then charged. Evangeline started sidestepped Naru and grabbed her hair, then with a hard yank, threw her to the side, disrupting the Rasengan. Naru growled and ran at Evangeline again, swinging her hands and trying to claw at her, Evangeline just walked backwards, dodging each and every attack.

"You're pitiful… do you even know how to use your power" said Evangeline

Naru growled again, she reached for her zanpakutō

"**Bring peace to the world, Kyoshi**" snarled Naru

Evangeline raised and eyebrow.

'_So you've been reincarnated as a Zanpakuto… interesting_' thought Evangeline with a smile

Naru swung her fans and created a gust of wind, Evangeline wasn't fazed… she charged at Naru, she evaded all of the rocks that shot up at her, then ducked the stream off fire… she watched as it slowly passed her face. Evangeline shot to her feet just in time to see Naru balling up a fist, Evangeline balled up her fist and the two connected… Evangeline being much stronger then Naru, she was knocked backwards.

"**Naru… let me help you… I know her… use Bankai**" said Kyoshi

Naru nodded her head.

"**BANKAI… ABATĀ KYOSHI**" yelled Naru

Wind flowed around Naru, counselling her, Evangeline just crossed her arms and smiled.

'_So are you gonna try to fight me for old times… or talk things out'_ thought Evangeline

The wind died down and Kyoshi was reviled… then a vortex circled around Evangeline and herself, keeping anyone from hearing them… not that they could.

"You blocking the girl from hearing this" asked Evangeline

"**Yes I have**" said Kyoshi, then got to her knees and bowed "**it's good to see you, Master Evangeline**"

Evangeline waved it off and smiled, Kyoshi stood

"**Master… why do you fight her… she is of your blood**" said Kyoshi

"You think I don't know that… I'm testing her" said Evangeline "I mean… its fucking obvious… her breath has the heavenly scent of ramen… I could smell her 2 miles away… only an Uzumaki would eat that much ramen"

Kyoshi nodded her head

"That's why I plan to go all out on her" said Evangeline

Kyoshi's eyes widened, she slowly shook her head.

"**M-Master… you can't be serious**?" said Kyoshi

Evangeline nodded her head.

"Release her" said Evangeline

"**Master… please, reconsider**" said Kyoshi

"RELEASE HER" yelled Evangeline

Kyoshi closed her eyes and in a swirl of wind, Kyoshi turned back into Naru, who slumped to the ground.

"w-what… happened" said Naru

Evangeline walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair.

"Look into my eyes" said Evangeline

Naru closed her eyes and turned her head, Evangeline quickly looked her hand from her hair to her chin, and she turned it straight to her.

"I SAID LOOK" said Evangeline

Naru's took a peek and looked into Evangeline's eyes… then zoned out.

=== ? ===

Naru was lying on the ground, still in her underwear, she blinked her eyes and groaned, she stood up, her zanpakutō tight in her hand and looked around. She was in a mountain terrain

"W-where am I?" said Naru

"My ass kicking zone" said Evangeline appearing on a rock formation behind Naru

Naru spun around and readied herself for whatever Evangeline was gonna do, Evangeline looked down and smiled at Naru, then letting out a small chuckle.

"I will beat you" said Naru

"Go ahead a try" said Evangeline, swinging her arm out

_There an opponent just ahead_

Naru flew at Evangeline and swung her staff at her and connected with her neck, Evangeline didn't seem fazed, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Kid… I'll let you in on a little secret… your gonna have to give it everything you've got if you have any hopes of beating me" said Evangeline grabbing her staff and pushing it away. "I mean… do you know who I am?"

Naru slowly shook her head, she swallowed a lump… why did she have the feeling she'd hate hearing the answer.

Evangeline's eyes opened, her blood red eye glowed and her iris became even more slit.

"I am she who can never die… I am the Nosferatu Kisaki… the Undead Queen" said Evangeline with a grin

_and she's the queen of the dead_

"If you're still having trouble understanding… it means you're doomed, unless you give it a 120%... you'll die" said Evangeline

_Keeps on spouting that I'm doomed_

Naru kicked her in the stomach as hard as she could and pushed away from Evangeline… she went thought hand signs to perform a just… but Evangeline flashed in front of her and stopped her.

"You fool… you think I'm gonna stand here and let you perform a jutsu" said Evangeline, then busted her in the gut, sending her backwards.

_Keeps on calling me a fool_

"Get off my island… you don't belong here" said Evangeline "go home"

Naru held her stomach and looked up, she let out a small snarl

_I can't quit I've come to far_

"Never… I will beat you" said Naru "I swear on my nendo"

_Beating her can't be that hard_

Evangeline started to snicker, she held her head and let loose a chilling laugh.

"You fucking fool… you think swearing on your Nendo will give you strength" laughed Evangeline

Naru growled and readied herself, she grit her teeth

_She starts mocking me on cue_

"SHUT UP" yelled Naru "OR ELSE"

Evangeline's eyes hardened and she glared at Naru

"Or else what? You gonna swear on your nendo again" said Evangeline

_My small ego has been bruised_

Naru growled again, she pointed her finger at her.

"Well at least I don't talk big and do jack shit" said Naru with a smirk

Evangeline eyes narrowed at Naru, she flashed in front of her and looked her in the eyes… Naru paled as she was hit with a hell viewing jutsu.

_My live flashes by, In that witches eye_

Naru swallowed hard… that was torment.

_I'm fucked, Not cool_

Naru turned to run away, but she slammed into Evangeline who was grinning

_She moves like a blur_

Evangeline rose her hand to strike Naru… then took a step back as Naru burst from the ground, Evangeline just wagged her finger.

"Your gonna have to try harder than that if you plan to beat me" said Evangeline, pulling back her leg

_And she not one to be fooled, Aw shit_

Evangeline spun and kicked Naru in the gut, sending her sailing across the field, she rolled off a small cliff. Naru hit the ground hard, she pushed herself up and coughed hard… then she hid under an overhang.

_I can't lose this fight_

Evangeline flew overhead and started to look around, she scoffed and swung her arm out.

"You coward… come out and fight me" yelled Evangeline "I saw into your mind, you wanna be Hokage someday… HA, a coward like you would never be Hokage"

_I really really want to rave_

Naru growled and swallowed a lump… she ran out of her spot, kunai in hand, she twirled it around and threw it at Evangeline. The kunai hurled towards Evangeline, but she spun around and caught it like it was just an annoying fly about to land on her. She then quickly spun around and threw, it hit the ground with blinding speed, Naru was lucky to have dodge it, snakingly she looked up to see Evangeline grinning. Naru closed her eyes and shook her head, she doesn't have the time to be afraid of her… she have to fight back.

_But I have got to be brave_

Naru opened her eyes and looked up to see Evangeline charging an attack

"**BLIZZARD OF DARKNESS**" yelled Evangeline, shooting a Darkness/Ice style fusion attack down at Naru

Naru jumped back and ran from the frigid blast, the ground started to freeze over where the attack hit.

_Will I make it out alright?_

Naru threw down a smoke bomb, allowing her to escape and hid behind a large boulder, she fell to her knees and started to pant, trying to catch her breath.

_I can't lose this fight_

Naru felt something warm, she looked down to see she was bleeding, Naru's mine started to race.

'_When did she…"_ thought Naru, then realized, she never did dodge the kunai… it just hit her so fast… she didn't realize it hit her.

Naru hissed as the pain suddenly hit her, it was an icy sting… she must have infused some ice chakra into it. Naru's wound started to bubble red, Ai was doing her best to heal the wound… but she was having difficulty.

"**This Evangeline girl… her chakra… its somehow fighting mine off… all I can do is slow down the bleeding, I can heal it**" said Ai

_I am in a lot of pain_

"Great… wait cant the others" started Naru

"**Help… they are**" said Ai "**but it's still not enough**"

"Great" said Naru

_This just really ain't my day_

Naru looked from her hiding spot, she saw Evangeline looking around, then closed her eyes… then vanished.

_She disappears, She's out of site_

Naru poked her head out of her hiding place and started to look around, Evangeline was nowhere to be seen. Naru let out a sigh of relieve, turned around and bumped into someone. She looked up to see a girl will long green hair and weird taste in head gear.

"Target found" said the girl "Beginning elimination process… now"

_I can't lose this fight_

Naru readied herself for the new enemy, who didn't seem to interesting in the fight. Naru started to swing her arms around and trying to intimidate her… who didn't react. Naru went to punch the girl as hard as she could.

TANK

_I hit her slave and heard a 'tank'_

Naru's eyes went cross from the pain in her hand… it felt like the time she hit a vending machine that robbed her of her instant ramen pack. Naru pulled her hand back and let out a scream in pain… then the girl spun on her foot and kick Naru in the stomach… sending her into a lake.

_Then she kicked me in a lake_

Naru jumped up and landed on the water, she was holding her gut, gasping in pain.

"Fuck… w-what the fuck is she…" cried Naru

_Holy fuck that really hurt_

Evangeline appear on the lake edge, then the girl landed beside her stylishly.

"I see you just meet Chachamaru" said Evangeline, then swung her arms to the side. "Its two on one kid… give up"

_I can't lose this fight_

"Never… I'll never give up" said Naru "I won't walk away from this battle… not until I beat you"

_Ain't you hearing what I say, I won't give up and walk away-a, Woah_

Naru flashed stepped away, making a tactical retreat… until she can figure out a way to fight them.

Evangeline glanced over at to tell Chachamaru to attack, but she was already gone, going after the target, Evangeline just smiled.

'_I've have to wind her gears extra tight tonight_' thought Evangeline

Naru ran into the forest, she zigzagged between the tree

_I can't lose this fight_

She jumped over a spring and hung left, she was gonna try to flank them

_I can't lose this fight_

Naru ran thought a cave

_I can't lose this fight_

Naru ran out the other side, she peeked around and ran back into the rocky terrine

_I can't lose this fight_

Naru ran behind a boulder and peek out to see Evangeline… sipping on some tea… was she that cocky.

_Remembering all that I was taught_

Naru slid back behind the boulder, she bit her lips and started to think

_Must stay hidden, don't get caught_

Naru started to shiver, she felt cold… very cold, was she being attacked with an ice style attack

_Fuck its really getting cold_

Naru poked her head back out to see if Evangeline was the cause of her sudden chill… then got busted in the face with a rock

_Did she really throw a stone?_

Naru shook her head and rubbed her nose, she peek back out… to see Evangeline was still sipping tea, Naru peeked around to see Chachamaru wasn't anywhere nearby.

_Here's my chance she's all alone_

Naru was gonna get the drop on her, she was gonna make her pay for her earlier insults.

_For her insults she will atone_

Naru was able to create a quickly rock get-up out of what she had with her… wire, a kunai, a book on how to instantly beat Evangeline, and glue. Naru slid into the disguise and got to the ground, she started to slowly move across the ground, inching towards Evangeline.

_Here I come I'm gonna get ya_

Chachamaru watched as she Naru inched a crossed the ground… she grabbed the rock and lifted it up. Naru looked up and sweat dripped.

_Oh of course I get caught_

"uhhhh… your seeing things" said Naru

Chachamaru tilted her head, then extended her hand at Naru, and form a canon.

"My sensors are not malfunctioning" said Chachamaru

_Looks like I am not as good as I thought, at hiding… damn it_

Naru quickly shot up and hit her in the face with her fist, it hurt like hell… but she pushed harder… hopping it would affect her. Naru generated lighting to her fist and grit her teeth and she pushed even more… sparks started to fly from her head.

"Error error error, system over load… initiating safety protocol: Begin shutting down" said Chachamaru

_This girl not so tough_

"After access electrical discharge" said Chachamaru, unleashing all of the lightning she absorbed

_But the shock was rough_

Naru coughed out a plume of smoke… then fell over.

_I did it (I DID IT)_

Naru heard Evangeline coming, she quickly ran into a cave.

_I won't lose this fight_

Naru quickly used the camouflage jutsu and blinded in with the cave walls

_I well hidden in this cave_

Evangeline walked up to see Chachamaru in shut down mode, she tried to lift her but her small body refused to give her the strength

_Look like she's about to rave_

Enraged the her servant is too heavy to move Evangeline started to curse and swear, she started to kick her foot around in anger, then she turned to Chachamaru and kicked her in the side.

TANK

"MOTHER FUCKER" screamed Evangeline holding her foot

_I will make it out alright_

Naru watched as Evangeline bounced around holding her aching foot, Evangeline turned around and used a teleportation jutsu to teleported Chachamaru back home, she set her foot down and started to look around

"Think your tough shit taking out my maid?" said Evangeline

_I won't lose this fight_

Naru slowly slips back into the deeper part of the cave, she waits for Evangeline to get away before she makes her move.

_I'm no longer in her site_

Naru felt a breeze behind her, she went deeper into the cave and found a second opening, she slipped thought and jumped up to the top of the cave, Naru slowly crawled towards the edge to see Evangeline looking around for Naru, she flew high into the sky and looked to her left and right, but not behind her.

_Time for me to have the fun_

Naru smiled, she'll pay for her mistake. Naru flashed away… from her position she didn't see Evangeline smile.

_I disappear, I'm out of site_

Naru touched down far to the left, then peeked out… she waited for Evangeline to get into the right spot.

_I won't lose this fight_

Evangeline appear overhead, still looking around for Naru… Naru grinned and left her hiding spot, she stayed in Evangeline's blind spot, then attacked. Naru jumped into the air and kicked Evangeline in the back.

_I run around and hit her flank_

The attack surprised Evangeline, there was so much force in the attack… it sent her into the lake… and ruined her dress.

_This time she in the lake_

Evangeline thrashed around in the lake, screaming and crying that she can't swim.

"ITS SHALLOW" yelled Naru

Evangeline stopped kicking around… and stood up, the water went to her knee's… then she blushed red with embarrassment, then anger went across her face.

_Man she must be really pissed_

Naru touched down at the edge of the lake and grinned, she rubbed her nose with her thumb.

_I won't lose this fight_

"Give up and leave this island" said Naru "and I won't hurt you anymore"

_Now I am the one to say, Just give up and walk away-a, Woah_

Evangeline scowled, she readied herself again… as did Naru… chakra pumped into their first… they charge.

_I won't lose this fight_

They clashed and sent out a loud 'boom' from there impact… they were grappling

_I won't lose this fight_

They both started to pump as much chakra as they could into their arms to overpower the other, but they where even.

_I won't lose this fight_

The pushes off each other… stare each other… then charge again

_I won't lose this fight_

They both pull back there fist and go to punch… there fist connect and let out another loud 'boom'

_W-O-N-T L-O-S-E_

The two start to fist fight, trading punch after punch, blocking, evading and intercepting each other's moves.

_W-O-N-T L-O-S-E_

The two started to lift into the air as they fought, they were still and even match for each other

_W-O-N-T L-O-S-E_

The island began to shake from the power the two where generating

_W-O-N-T L-O-S-E_

Storm cloud gathered over head and sent lightning raining down as the two fought harder and harder

_I'll win this fight_

The two slammed down into the ground sending rocks and dirt everywhere, but that didn't stop the two… Naru was determent to beat Evangeline… Evangeline was smiling on the inside, she did decide to take it easy on Naru… but she was still fighting back pretty damn hard.

_I think todays my finest day_

The ground started to crack under their feet as they trade blow for blow, Naru swung her arm and hit Evangeline in the face making her stumble, Evangeline quickly lunged forward and returned the punch and hit her hard, giving her an instant black eye.

_and the grounds about to cave_

Naru held strong, she threw back her head and head butted her… there was a load cracking sound…. Both girls heads started to bleed.

_I'm using all my might_

They both stagger away from each other… both getting exhausted, both paining hard.

_I'll win this fight_

They tried to summon chakra, but there bodies have reached there limit

_Were both out of chakra_

Both girls held out there hands… trying to pump what little, if any, chakra into their fist… both girls took a hard step forward

_Were just using our fist to fight_

Evangeline swung left and Naru swung right.

_She swung left and I swing right_

Time seemed to have slowed s there fist inched closer to each other

_I'll win this fight_

Both girls hit their targets with bone crushing force, there fist nearly imbedded in each other's cheeks.

_We hit each other is the face_

Both girls looked at each other… Evangeline looked into Naru's eyes and saw her soul… it was kind and gentle.

_Looked each other in the eye_

Evangeline just had to smile… it reminded her of when she was young… still human. Naru sweet dripped at the smile, it kind of scared her

_I saw her smile, ain't no lie_

Evangeline pulled away from Naru and snickered, spouting a goofy grin… an Uzumaki grin.

_Did I win this fight?_

Evangeline extended her hand in friendship

"Kid… there only one way to explain how you did" said Evangeline

_She had one last thing to say_

"You did good, what can I say" said Evangeline

_You did good, what can I say_

Naru stood there… then grinned, she pumped her fist into the air

_I won this fight, I WON THIS FIGHT_

"I WON" yelled Naru

=== Evangelines house, one explanation later ===

"Wait wait wait… so this was all a test?" said Sui-Feng

Evangeline put her hands together and thank kami for the ramen, the slip her chop stick.

"yuuuuuuuuuup" said Evangeline, then started to slurp her ramen.

"Did you have to break my sword" growled Paine

"Chachamaru" said Evangeline, pushing her bowl to the side and getting another

Paine heard someone behind her, she looked back to see Chachamaru walking out with a new sword, it look just like her old one… but it looked sharper.

"No hard feelings?" said Evangeline, pushing her bowl to the side and getting another

Paine inspected it, running her hand across it… she looked over and nodded her head.

"So… are you 3 gonna stay on the island with Naru?" said Evangeline, pushing her bowl to the side and getting another

Paine shrugged her shoulders, then headed out side

"Don't know yet, I'll think about it" said Paine, going outside

Sui-Feng looked over to see Naru enjoying the ramen server to her… Sui-Feng sniffed hers to make sure it wasn't poisoned, then she added a spice pack to it and enjoyed.

=== Later that Night ===

"SOMEONE FAT, GET IN MY WAY" screamed Jiraiya, falling down from the clouds

"Snorlaaaaaaaaaaax" yawned a large body pokemon.

The Snorlax rolled over in its sleep, its fat giggled around before it came to a stop. Jiraiya hit the ground where Snorlax was just lying. Jiraiya pushed himself up and groaned.

"Fuck that hurt" said Jiraiya

"Snorlax" snored Snorlax… and rolled over.

"NOOOOOO" yelled Jiraiya, getting trapped under all the fat

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline was the only one up, everyone was sleeping in the other room, the sencound living room. Evangeline was lying back in her chair… then felt an itch.

"Chachamaru… I need you" said Evangeline

Chachamaru came into the room as Evangeline was leaning back in the chair more, her panties where dripping. Chachamaru got to her knee and pushed her face up to Evangeline panties, then kissed them with her warm robotic lips.

"Hmmm" moaned Evangeline

Chachamaru gently bit at her panties and pulled them off, then resume her position. She stuck out her latex tongue and licked softly at Evangeline clit.

"ahhh" moaned Evangeline "C-Chachamaru"

Chachamaru closed her eyes and licked her master cunt like she has been for the past century… being a robot she didn't really get anything out of it, well… not true, her master winds her up afterwards, and that is like getting anal to Chachamaru.

Chachamaru moved her hands up and rub Evangeline thighs how she like it, she dips her tongue into Evangeline cunt and twirls it around. Evangeline gasped and pushed Chachamaru in deeper, a small blush on her face… she gasped again when Chachamaru pushed a finger into her ass.

"H-Hey… I did not tell you to do that" said Evangeline

"I'm sorry master… I thought you'd like it" said Chachamaru

"Yeah well… you're my servant and you are… I didn't say stop" said Evangeline looking down at her

Chachamaru nodded her head and resumed to finger fuck her master, she started to lick at her clit again… then nibbled on it with her warm soft robotic lips. Evangeline moaned and ran her finger thought her hair… the fingering was gonna make her come master then usual… maybe she'll have to have Chachamaru give her a little anal later. Chachamaru looked up at her master, then went back to her job… pleasing her master. Chachamaru put her mouth on Evangeline's small pussy and used her heated mouth… the warmth of Chachamaru's mouth set Evangeline over the edge, she cam into Chachamaru's mouth… who store it all in a special compartment in her body… Evangeline enjoys her tea with her own cum at times, waste not want not. Chachamaru pulled away, then stood… she pulled down her skirt, reviling… nothing. Her crouch region opened up and a long black dildo, with a tiny hole in the tip popped out, Chachamaru stroked it and secreted lube from her hand.

"Are you ready master?" asked Chachamaru

Evangeline drooled and nodded her head, she placed her arms on the arm rest. Chachamaru gently grabbed her waist and pushed the hard plastic into her masters cunt, getting a happy moan from her. Chachamaru smiled softly and started to thrust the plastic cock in and out of her master tight cunt… again, Chachamaru didn't get anything out of it, maybe just a few extra moments of getting winded up.

Chachamaru started to vibrate the dildo and have it warm up, Evangeline's cunt tightened around it and she moaned hotly, she reach up and pulled Chachamaru closer to her, then kissed her on the lips, Chachamaru closed her eyes.

"ahhhh, Chachamaru… I love you so much" moaned Evangeline

Chachamaru smiled at her master.

"I love you too" said Chachamaru

Evangeline smiled and nuzzled her robotic maid's cheek, then kissed her again.

"Fuck me harder" said Evangeline

Evangeline got her wish, Chachamaru started the trust harder, she pounded Evangeline's small loli pussy hard, Evangeline let out a squeal of joy. Evangeline bit her lip as her pussy clinched around the fake cock Chachamaru had… it felt nice and warm.

"C-Chachamaru… I want it doggy style" moaned Evangeline

Chachamaru nodded her head, she lifted Evangeline up and rotated her around, Evangeline held onto her chair and Chachamaru slid in and out of her pussy. Evangeline moaned and drooled slightly, she turned her head and was caught in a kiss from her robotic lover. There tongues brushed agents each other, Chachamaru let her master win, not even trying to challenge her. Evangeline moaned as her pussy was getting sucked of its juice by Chachamaru's plastic cock, also being store for her consumption later.

"Hmm… Chachamaru… just one more thing before I wind you up… stick it in my ass" moaned Evangeline

Chachamaru blinked her eyes, then nodded her head. She pulled out of Evangeline pussy… then pushed it up her ass, Evangeline bit her lips and moaned hotly, it felt so weird… so good… she loved it.

"Spank me" said Evangeline

Chachamaru nodded her head and gave Evangeline a good smack on the ass, leaving a nice red mark on Evangeline ass, Evangeline moaned hotly. Chachamaru pushed her fake cock in deep, all the way to the base and started to pump a little harder… Chachamaru made the cock vibrate while in Evangeline's ass… she moaned and held the chair, biting her lip and nearly going cross-eyed from the pleasure.

"o-ok Chachamaru… that will do" said Evangeline

Chachamaru pulled out of her master ass… the cock disappear back into its compartment, Chachamaru then sat down in front of the chair, her back to her master. Evangeline smiled as she turned around in the set… she reached into the table drawer and pulled out a key to a wind-up toy, Evangeline moved Chachamaru's hair out of the way until she found the slot… she pushed the key in… earning her a gasp from Chachamaru. Evangeline just smile, she gave it a little twist.

"Ahhh" moaned Chachamaru

Evangeline just chuckled and twisted the wind-up key, winding Chachamaru's gears… Chachamaru blushed and wiggled as her gear go wound. Chachamaru fidgeted around, she couldn't sit still… it felt to good. This went on about as long as Chachamaru fucked Evangeline, with one final twist… Evangeline pulled out the key and put it up.

"Take me to my bed" said Evangeline

Chachamaru nodded her head, she stood up and picked Evangeline up bride style, getting another kiss from her master, Chachamaru took Evangeline up the stairs, to her room and tucked her in.

"Chachamaru… sleep with me" said Evangeline

Chachamaru smiled and nodded her head, she crawled in bed with her master, who snuggled into her metal body… then quickly feel asleep. With a small smile Chachamaru closed her eyes and enter into her sleep mode.


	71. A Furious Style

"Last time on Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka, Naru and our friends tried to fight Evangeline… are they fucking crazy? That was one of the biggest one sided fights in the history of one sided fights. Well, on to the chapter" said Shiina.

=== Next day, 2:33 A.M. ===

Naru rolled over in her bed, snoring happily, not knowing what was about to happen. Evangeline walked up to her bed and frowned, its 3 minutes pass wake up time, she rose her hand snapped her finger. Chachamaru quickly grabbed the bed and flipped it as hard as she could, the bed smash the wall and sent her sprawling across the ground.

Naru shot up, angered about her rude awaking.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" yelled Naru

Evangeline flashed in front of Naru, then got nose to nose, scaring Naru.

"What you gonna do about it?" said Evangeline

Naru broke eye contact and looked down, she bite her lip… then sigh.

"That's what I thought" said Evangeline, she turned to Chachamaru "fix the hole, we'll be back… then I feel like Naru's training is done"

Evangeline bite her thumb then did hand sighs, summoning hand sighs. Evangeline slammed her hand on the ground. Evangeline contract seal formed under them… it was a tea cup with a sake bottle in it, then they both vanished, going to the summoning realm.

=== Summoning Realm ===

The two appearing in the middle of a town, Naru looked around wildly.

"W-where are we?" said Naru

"The summoning world" said Evangeline, the started walking towards stairs "lets go"

Naru started to follow, then she happened to look up at the stairs… and saw they lead up a mountain.

"Are you kidding? It's gonna take hours to walk up that" said Naru

"Then you better get your ass moving" said Evangeline

Evangeline shot up the stairs with lightning speed, leaving Naru in the dust and with her jaw dropped.

"No fair" cried Naru as she started up the stairs.

=== Mountain Top ===

Evangeline reach the top of the mountain with ease, she took a deep breath in and smiled, then went to meet and old friend. Evangeline walked into the large palace and up to a large turtle shell perched up on a stick, Evangeline tapped it.

"Yo Oogway, you meditating or sleeping?" said Evangeline

The turtle shell stirred and a leg popped out near the top, then his arms came out near the bottom and he lifted him off his large cane, then his head poked out and looked over.

"Well if it isn't Evangeline… how are you" asked Oogway as he slowly, and shakily turned to face Evangeline

"Same as I was 75 years ago" said Evangeline

Oogway nodded then smiled at Evangeline

"I take it you're here for something… I mean… it's been 75 years" said Oogway

Evangeline smirked and put her hand on her hips.

"Tell me… are you still doing that furious 5 thing?" said Evangeline

Oogway smiled and smack his lips.

"Why wouldn't I" said Oogway

=== 6:00 A.M ===

Naru crawled up the last step, sweat dripping down her face… she rolled over on her back and panted hard.

"Yeah… yeah-a" said Naru, pumping her fist in the air.

Naru heard steps she looked over to see a red panda looking at her, with its cane at its side it gave it a twirl, and hit Naru in the head.

"You're late… Master Oogway and Master Evangeline are waiting" said the red panda, then gestured Naru to follow. "Come… we mustn't keep them waiting"

Naru rolled over and tilted her head.

"huh?" said Naru

=== Training Hall ===

Naru walked into the training hall and saw Evangeline and Oogway, both balancing on sticks… sipping tea, and snacking on bean cakes.

"Hmm, I like that… that was good" said Oogway

"Indeed" said Evangeline

Naru looked around at the hall, she noticed all of the training equipment, a tiger, a snake, a monkey, a crane, and a mantis were practically dancing around on the equipment, sparing with each other, dodging flames, spike hoops, wooden dummies that attack back, and all that other stuff I can't explain thats in Kung Fu Panda

"Oh wow" said Naru

"Let us begin" said the red panda

"Uh?" said Naru, looking at the moving parts, then pointed "you want me to do that?"

"What are you not skilled enough to use our equipment… so long as you have a fighting style it's as simple as a walk in a field" said the red panda

"I don't have a style" said Naru

"Well then… looks like your screwed" said the red panda

"heh heh heh, you tell him Shifu" said Evangeline

Naru looked over and gave Evangeline a sour look, then she noticed a small punching bag.

"Yeah… I'll use that" said Naru rushing over to it

"That? We use that to train kids or propping the door open when it's hot… but if you insist" said Shifu

Naru walked up to the bag and got ready to punch it… then noticed the others walking up, staring at her strangely.

"Uh… s-should I wait for them to resume their training?" said Naru

"There fine were they are… Hit it" said Shifu

"Uh… well you see, I just woke up a few hours ago… so my… skills might not be as good now as they will be later" said Naru, scratching her nose

"Hit It" said Shifu, getting annoyed.

Naru bite her lip, she looked over at Evangeline… who gestured for her to hit it. Naru looked back to the punching bag, she was nervous… she's never had this kinda of pressure before. Naru reach out an tapped it gently… then looked back at the others.

Shifu palmed his face and slowly pulled down.

"How about you try again… a little harder this time?" said Shifu

Naru looked back at the bag and decked it, she grinned as she looked over at Shifu and the other.

"How's that?" said Naru, then the punching bag bounced back and hit Naru

Naru stumbled backwards and felling into the training area, the animal went to help but Shifu stopped them.

"Let her learn from her mistake" said Shifu

Naru was stumbling around on the rotation balance beam, trying to stay balanced… Naru then made the mistake and tried to step on other one and did the splits.

"ooooooh oh oh" cried Naru, getting everyone to flinch in sympathy pain

Naru looked over just in time to see a large wooden object with spikes swing towards her, thankfully it turned to the bare side. The wooden object hit her in the face and sent her across training area and into a large balance turtle bowl, Naru rocked around in it. Naru stumbled out of it and walked into a field of training dummies that attack back, Naru trigger one and set them all off. She got hit in in the face, neck arms, back, ass, legs… then in her cunt, stopping the chain reaction.

"ooooooh oh oh… my taco" cried Naru, sinking to the ground

Naru slowly reach up and grabbed the arm of the dummy to stand, and started the chain reaction all over again… face, neck, arms, back, ass, legs… Naru managed to stumble out of the training dummies, she was in a shit ton of pain… she looked down to see pipes.

"Aw man" said Naru

FOOSH

The animal all watched in awe as Naru was blasted with fire.

FOOSH

"Ow how how" cried Naru as she crawled up to Shifu "how'd I do?"

"This… is gonna be harder than I thought" said Shifu

=== Training Field ===

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" **yelled Naru, creating 30 clones

"So you understand why I had you create clones?" asked Evangeline

"Yes" said Naru with a smile

Evangeline gave Naru a look, the smile faded.

"No" said Naru

Evangeline sighed and whipped her hand over her face.

"How are we related again" said Evangeline

"My mom was an Uzumaki and my dad was a Namikaze" said Naru

"riiiiiiight… well haven't you notice when a shadow clone pops… you get its memory" said Evangeline

"No" said Naru

Evangeline slapped her head and shook it.

"you're a fucking idiot…" said Evangeline "as I said, when a clone pops, you get the memory… if you have a clone 5 clones study a Jutsu for an 1 hour, then pop them… you get 5 hours' worth of studying in 1 hour… understand"

Naru nodded her head… then shook it. Evangeline palmed her head.

"just have your clones go train with everyone, you stay here and meditate… if a clone pops, create a new one and send it to whomever needs it" said Evangeline, then shook her head "I need a drink, I'll be at mister Ping's if anyone needs me"

=== Mantis ===

Mantis jumped up on a log and gathers the Naru clones he was given to train.

"Ok… I've never really done this before… so I guess… uh… I'll train you how I do" said Mantis, the jumped of log "you ready?"

"Hai Master Mantis" said a clone, then stepped forward

CRUNCH

The Naru clone looked down to see Mantis feet sticking out.

"Ouch" cried Mantis

"ooooops" said Naru

=== Monkey ===

Monkey swung the staff around with such graze and speed it seemed impossible, Monkey then twirled it into the air, he jumped backwards and landed on his hands and caught the staff in his feet, then flipped into the air an d twirled it with his feet, then shot it straight out and embedded it into the ground, he threw his arms out and smiled.

"Grab a bamboo stick and repeat what I did" said Monkey as he picked at his arm pit.

"Hai Master Monkey" said Naru as they each picked up a bamboo stick and tried to repeat Monkey's stunt.

=== Crane ===

Crane looked up and watched the clones walk across the wires and jump from wire to wire.

"You're doing great, balance is the key" said Crane

The clones didn't say anything, they focused on the wire and then one fell almost off the wire, using her chakra she spun around the wire and straightened herself up

"That… what you did there… don't do it again, don't rely on chakra to balance you, that way you know what to do should you ever run out" said Crane

"Hai Master Crane" said Crane

=== Viper ===

Viper zipped thought the bamboo forest with ease, leaving the Naru clones in the dust… Viper turned around quickly and did her little tongue thing snakes do, she watched as the clones stumbled around in the forest.

"Come on Sister… you must try harder, you must bend around the bamboo, don't let it hit you" said Viper

"Hai Master Viper" said the Clones

=== Tigress ===

"TURN AROUND AND DO IT AGAIN" yelled Tigress

The clones nodded and turned around to face the obstacle course Tigress made for herself, it hat swinging hammer, tight rope walking, platform jumping, spinning platform jumping, crawling under wires, avoid flame throwers… and a shit ton of other stuff that made Oogway's training course look like a kids play ground.

Naru and her clones managed to get thought it, they high-fived each other and smiled

"AGAIN" yelled Tigress

"Hai Master Tigress" said the clones

=== Shifu ===

"Step forth" said Shifu

A clone stepped forward and was quickly grabbed by Shifu, Shifu then began to swing Naru around like a doll.

"The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it, and to take his strength and use it against him until he finally falls or quits" said Shifu as he twirled the Naru clone around, slammed it down, and threw it around. "Your weakness is you lack form, tell me… how is it you fight"

"I run in… and attack" said Naru

Shifu threw that clone into a wall and destroyed it, he looked over at the other, then motioned them to attack.

"Without proper form, you will never achieve greatness… everyone who's anyone has form" said Shifu

=== Oogway ===

Oogway was balancing on his stick again as he over saw Naru's training… and that training was to do whatever she wanted. Naru was currently trying to form the Rasengan with one hand, at the moment all she had was a giant oval shaped chakra ball in her hand.

"Come on" yelled one of the clones trying her hardest.

"Keep trying… you'll get it" said Oogway

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline was slurping down a big bowl of ramen noodles, she set the bowl down and let out sigh of content as she pat her flat belly. She looked over near the kitchen and raised her chop sticks in the air.

"HEY, Mr. Ping… 3 more order of that secret soup… and some more bean cakes while you're at it, and a few more bottles of sake" yelled Evangeline

A goose poked his head out of the kitchen and let out a happy laugh, this girl… this human girl, is nearly eating his whole stock… he had to ask for some of the money she owed to have his son Po, run to the market to get more.

"Coming right up" said Ping happily, then got to work

"Now that I think about it, make that a triple order on the noddle, and quadruple the bean cakes, extra beany" said Evangeline, then heard Ping cries of happiness "if your happy now, just wait till I bring Naru here as a treat, she'll eat just as much as me"

Hearing that Ping let out another joyful cry, he could easily expand the shop with the money he's making.

=== back at the jade palace ===

Naru, the real Naru was sweating hard at all the knowledge she was getting from everyone, she continually created clones and sent them to whom needs clones. She was learning a lot from them, and was already thinking of a style of her own based on what she was learning from them.

=== Mantis ===

Mantis was standing on a log, he was making sure to stay on high grounds, so as not to be stepped on again… he was moving slowly and showing Naru his style of fighting… it was the only thing he could think to teach. The clones followed his movement, they were a little sloppy, but they were getting it.

=== Monkey ===

Monkey was now fighting the five Naru clones with his bō staff, he jumped back and spun it around, the charged in. Monkey was able to block all of the Naru clones attacks, he then stuck his staff into the ground and used it to spin around and kick all of the clones in the chest, bursting all of them. Monkey lunched himself into the air and landed on his tail and let out a yawn, then closed his eyes to meditate for the few minutes of alone time now has.

=== Crane ===

Crane was still teaching Naru the art of balance, she was still relying on her chakra, but not as often as she was a few hours ago, Crane ruffed his feather and gave them a quick grooming, then flew up to the wire and stranded to shake it.

"Let's make this more challenging" said Crane as he swung on the wire with his feet

The wire swung up and down and Naru tried desperately to stay on without chakra, but they all fell and hit the ground, and burst. Crane ruffed his feather again and started to groom his feather and clean them as he waited for new clones to train.

=== Viper ===

Viper was rushing thought the bamboo forest again, this time Naru was able to keep up with her… Viper smiled and then did her tongue thing, then sped up.

"Doing good Sister, keep it up" said Viper

Naru nodded her and followed Viper into the deeper parts of the bamboo forest.

=== Tigress ===

Tigress was still making the clones go thought her obstacle course, she wanted them to be so good that they could go though it 20 times without being hit once… while walking backwards… and blind folded.

"AGAIN" yelled Tigress

=== Shifu ===

Shifu was having the clones go thought the training course in the hall, they were doing surprisingly good… whatever his students are teaching her is obviously helping her out greatly.

THUNK

"Oooooh oh oh… My taco" cried Naru clone, then burst

Shiju held his head and slowly shook it, she always forgets about the tail.

=== Oogway ===

"zzzzzzzzzz" snored Oogway

The Naru clone where still doing everything they could to create a one handed Rasengan.

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline was buried in a pile of bowls, snoring loudly as she had eaten herself into a food coma

=== 4 months later ===

4 months have passed since Evangeline brought Naru to the summoning world, and Naru has shown great improvement, but alas Evangeline felt something in the winds and thought it was best to leave… she looked at her old friend and bit her lip, feeling this will be the last time she sees him… she gave a small wave good bye… then they left.

"That… was an awkward departure" said Shifu

"Yes… it was" side Oogway, then started to head to his room "oh… by the way… Ta Lung will escape… we'll pick the dragon warrior tomorrow"

"W-W-WHAT!?" yelled Shifu

=== Uzumaki Island ===

Evangeline and Naru were summoned in the forest just outside her house… Evangeline headed towards her house, the second she opened her door she got a fist to the face, it didn't hurt… but it was annoying.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE NARU" yelled Sui-Feng

Evangeline swatted Sui-Feng's hand away, then entered her house.

"I took her to the summons world I made a contract with" said Evangeline "I thought it was best for Naru to learn a fighting style instead of her brawling tactics"

Sui-Feng blinked a few times, the watched as Evangeline entered her house.

"You're welcome" said Evangeline

Sui-Feng's growled, but she didn't say anything… Evangeline did help Naru… but it would have been nice to be informed, she is her godmother after all. Evangeline plopped down on her couch and let out a yawn, then closed her eyes. Jiraiya looked outside and looked around, he looked back at Evangeline.

"Where's Naru?" said Jiraiya

"I order her to go train by herself when we got back… so she probably exploring the island" said Evangeline

Sui-Feng and Jiraiya's eyes widened, they both gritted their teeth in anger.

=== Naru ===

Naru reached the top of a small mountain, she turned around and over looked the scenery.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" came Sui-Fēng and Jiraiya's voice, scaring away all birds.

Naru just chuckled, she figures there pissed that she disappeared without telling them. Naru turned her back to the scenery and flashed away, looking for a spot to train.

=== Hours Later ===

During her search Naru had stumbled upon an old abandoned temple, curiosity got the best of Naru and she entered. Naru looked around at the statues that line the walls, and the room… Naru felt like she know them, been them. Naru walked past one particular statue, then she stepped back and got a better look… it was Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi… w-where are we" said Naru, talking to Kyoshi

"**Were in the temple of the avatar… all the statues you see before you, were once Avatar's… if you look to the right, you'll see the Avatar's proceeded me" **said Kyoshi

Naru looked to the right and followed the statues, she saw only two.

"**That's Avatar Roku, to his right is Avatar Aang" **said Kyoshi

Naru looked to the right and saw nothing.

"I guess Aang was the last Avatar" said Naru

"**No… if that was the case I'd have known, all avatars are connected even in death we are forever connected… the avatar the proceeded Aang… is here… but she is frozen" **said Kyoshi

"How do you know?" asked Naru

"**Were connected, remember" **said Kyoshi

"Where is she?" asked Naru

"**Down the hall, 3****rd**** door on your left" **said Kyoshi

Naru followed Kyoshi's instructions and enter the room, she looked up to see a large crystal in the center of the room, a teenage girl with dark skin in a blue parka was indeed frozen in the middle. She was in a meditative position and a large white polar bear… dog thing with curled behind her back… looks as if it was trying to shield its master from danger.

"**That is avatar Korra, she is the current avatar… but was been frozen for the past 300 years" **said Kyoshi

Naru walked up to the crystal

"**Don't bother trying to free her… many have tried and" **started Kyoshi

Naru tapped the crystal... and it shattered to pieces, as did Korra's clothing. Korra fell to the ground, as did her large furry friend.

"**I** **should have seen that coming"** said Kyoshi

"**You really should have… I saw that coming many chapters ago" **said Ai

=== Evangeline's House ===

Evangeline was passed out drunk, a sake bottle in her hand, drool dripping from her mouth, she had gotten tired of hearing Sui-Fēng and Jiraiya complaining. As much as they wanted to go out and find her… they decided agent tracking her down. Jiraiya was currently writing a new Ichi Ichi, it involved demons, inner dimensional travel, and boobies… he called it Ichi Ichi: Adventure's in Lusty Space. Sui-Feng was currently trying to find a go show on TV… she was flipping thought the channels.

BZZZT

"When there's trouble you know who to call… Teen Titans" sang the show opening

"Next" said Sui-Fēng

BZZZT

"Freeze Ray" yelled the man on TV as he pulled out a gun

"Next" said Sui-Fēng

"I play the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode" said a man on the TV, summoning a cute girl

"Yami wins, seen that episode" said Sui-Fēng

BZZZT

"Who lives in a pineapple" started the TV

"NEXT" yelled Sui-Fēng hitting the button

BZZZT

"Know Your Place" yelled the girl with long silver hair, then kicked a demon in the face

BOOP

Sui-Fēng turned off the TV and sighed, she stood up and walked towards the door… she was gonna go for a walk, she opened the door and saw Naru carrying Korra and her pet… she looked up at Sui-Fēng and slowly sank to her knee's.

"Help" said Naru

"NARU" yelled Sui-Fēng, rushing to help

=== 3 weeks later ===

Naru entered Evangeline house, she enter her room and pulled off her sweaty cloths and threw then in the hamper, she ruffed her hair slightly, she turned around… to see Korra… awake. Naru walked towards the door and stuck her head out.

"She's awake" yelled Naru

Naru was quickly pulled out of the room, Jiraiya cover his eyes as he enter as to not see Naru in her bra… she was asked to leave so they can check Korra, to make sure she wasn't an any danger of losing her life.

=== Naru ===

Naru was sitting in the living room, laying back on the couch. Haku was cuddling her arm, they haven't gotten to cuddle as often as they'd like… Evangeline was a brute when it came to training. Sui-Fēng walked back out and smiled, she looked over at Naru.

"She wants to speak to you" said Sui-Feng

Naru looked over and stood up, Haku followed. Evangeline and Jiraiya left the room as Haku and Naru entered, Sui-Feng closed the door to give them privacy. Naru walked over to the side of the bed, then sat on the edge.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Naru

Korra's eyes flicked over to Haku as she sat on the opposite side, then back to Naru.

"Why's she here?" asked Korra

Before Naru could speak Haku did.

"I'm just here to make sure Naru doesn't say anything stupid" said Haku

"Heeeeeeey" said Naru with a pouty face

Haku smiled and moved in on Naru and kissed her head, Naru smiled and went to kiss back.

"Atem" coughed Korra, blushing from the PDA

Both Naru and Haku blushed and quickly pulled away from each other, then looked over at Korra.

"Sorry about that… Naru just gets the cutest look on her face when I call her stupid" said Haku

Korra blushed, and averted her eyes.

"I… I noticed" said Korra

Haku smiled, a kinky idea just enter her mind… then she remembered.

"What did you want to talk to Naru about?" asked Haku

Naru looked over at Korra

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that" said Naru, then looked over at Haku "I isn't stupid"

Haku just smiled.

"Whatever you say" said Haku

Korra shifted herself up in the bed, she used the headboard to lean against… the blanket slid off of her, reviling her beautiful dark skin and her perfect round c-cup breast, and her well-toned body. Both Haku and Naru drooled slightly, Korra snapped her fingers.

"My eyes are up here" said Korra, not that she minded getting checked out.

Naru and Haku looked up and where mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for freeing me" said Korra closing her eyes "if not for you, Naga and I would still be stuck in that crystal… aaaaaaand your staring at my breast again, aren't you"

"huh uh" said Naru

Korra let out a small sigh.

"Fine let's have sex and end the chapter already… Moka really wants to get started on the next action packed chapter" said Korra

Naru and Haku moved in on Korra, both latched onto Korra's chocolate colored tit and started to suck, Korra moaned softly and bite her lip.

"Grrrrr" came a growled.

"I-It's ok Naga… they ain't hurting me" said Korra to her large polar bear… dog thing. "Just go outside"

The large animal white animal got to its feet and walked over to the door and opened it, walking out of the room… then with its hind leg it kicked the door closed.

With her large over protective polar bear dog gone, she could fully enjoy the pleasure she was receiving. Korra moved her hands up to their heads and slowly moved her hands down there backs. Haku pulled away from her breast, she and Korra started to kiss and make out, their tongues brushed each other and the two battles each other, Haku came out victorious. Haku went back to sucking on Korra tit, giving Naru a chance to kiss her, they all so battle with each other and it seems as thou the dark skinned girl would be a submissive lesbian, she didn't really give to shits, she could tell these two wouldn't harm her.

Naru pulled away from her mouth and went back to her tit, Korra moaned again. Korra pulled her hands away from their backs and reached under them and rubbed there cunts thought there cloths, getting both girls to moan on her breast.

"K-Korra" moaned Naru

"Hmmm" moaned Haku

Naru pulled away from Korra's breast and started to travel downwards, till she reach Korra's blanket covered thighs, she pulled the blanket out of the way and started to lick right by her pussy. Korra moaned and pushed Naru's head down to her pussy, and grinned.

"Lick me there" moaned Korra

Naru's tongue darted in and out of Korra's pussy, lapping up her taste juices. Haku used her icey power to give Korra a little nip, but surprisingly it didn't faze her.

"Nice try Yuki-Onna, but I came from the South Pole, I'm use to the ice cold." Said Korra

Haku frowned and reached down to Korra's clit, she gave it a hard pinch and used her power. Korra's eyes widened and she moaned, cumming very hard all over Naru's face. Naru lapped up the heavenly juice, she looked up to see Korra panting hard.

"That's enough for now… we'll do this again when you have more energy" said Naru

Korra panted hard and nodded her head, Naru moved up to her face and kissed her, sharing the sweet cum. Haku moved up to Naru's face and licked her sticky cheeks, they all started to cuddle… then soon fell asleep in each other arms.

=== Authors Realm ===

Moka was standing in front of the camera, holding some of her review, she looked down at them.

"I am here to set a few things straight… some fans are getting worried that the story was about Hinata and her harem, Naru is getting to strong and is getting to many girls, well I'm here as I said to set things straight. 1. Yes originally it was supposed to be, but stories evolve. 2. Naru getting to strong… HA HA HA HA… heh heh heh… trust me… the power she is getting… will pale in comparison then Hinata fights Aizen. 3. While it may seem that Naru's harem is growing larger, it's not as big as Hinata's. Hinata has Sakura and technically Nemu, Ino, Anko, Momohime, Tsume, Hana, Ururu, Midna, Motoko, Kaolla, a Visored or two (haven't fully decided yet), not to mention the Anarchy and Oni sisters (technically you can count them) Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, June, and Rangiku. While Naru only has Haku, Yakumo, Isaribi and now Korra. So with those questions now answers… let's start to sneak peek of the next chapter… dialog only." Said Moka "any character not reviled yet will be marked as ? as to not spoil, same for gender"

X

=== Sneak peek dialog 1 ===

"?, you'll pay for each one" growled Naru

"heh heh heh, so hot shot… you want to fight me?" said ?

"Fight you? No, I want to kill you" said Naru

=== Sneak peek dialog 2 ===

"No… W-What's ? doing to them?" said Naru

=== Sneak peek dialog 3 ===

"If you don't help us soon we'll all be history, along with this planet" said Sui-Feng

"Why should I care?" said ?

"Wake up, once ? gets what ? wants, everyone will die, even YOU" said Sui-Feng

=== Sneak peek dialog 4 ===

"**Call me what you will… I will beat you"** said ?

=== Sneak peek dialog 5 ===

"**It's not much fun being hunted down is it ? Being hunt just like you hunted down all you victims, DOSE IT HURT" **said ?

"CURSE YOU" growled ?

=== Sneak peek dialog 6 ===

"heh heh heh, your dead" said ?

x


	72. Wrath of the Fallen

**Note: dialog from sneak peek 3 has been changed due to character reconstruction **

"last time on Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka, Evangeline took Naru to the summons world to train, thou we didn't get to see all that she did, we can assume that she got a lot stronger from it, after returning Naru was ordered to strike out on her own… where she discovered the recent Avatar Korra… now let us begin the last Chapter of the Naru arc" said Shiina

=== 2 weeks after Korra's awaking ===

Naru was sparring with Sui-Feng, the two exchanged blows and pushed away from each other, sweat dripped down there faces… they charged again and locked hands in a power struggle, the pushed agents each other, there chakra leaked out and cratered the ground. Sui-Feng flashed backwards, then flashed again… Naru quickly enter a defensive stance and readied herself, Sui-Feng appeared behind Naru and swung. Naru quickly put her arm up and blocked the strike, creating out burst of energy.

Naru quickly spun around and enter an offensive stance, and push forward… she swung her leg out, which Sui-Feng caught rather easily… Naru used Sui-Feng as an anchor and lifted herself up and threw a punch… busting Sui-Feng in the jaw. Sui-Feng let go of Naru and stumbled backwards, before she could recover from the attack Naru swipe kicked her, knocking her on her back… Naru stepped over Sui-Feng and held her fist down.

"I do believe I have won" said Naru with a grin

Sui-Feng looked up at Naru, she turned her head and spat out a small amount of blood.

'_Incredible… Now that she is actually using form instead of just swinging wildly, her strikes are much more efficient' _thought Sui-Feng with a smile.

Sui-Feng pushed herself up and stretched, getting a loud pop from her back.

"ooooh yeah that felt good" said Sui-Feng, then walked up to Naru and patted her shoulder. "That's all I needed to see, I'll let you enter"

"Enter? Enter what?" asked Naru

=== Evangeline's house ===

The TV was on, and it was announcing a tournament, the announcer was none other than Ranma Cat in his big werecat form. Ranma Cat tossed the mic in the air and stylishly caught it as it fell back to earth, he brought it to his mouth.

"That's right folks, there is just a few days left to enter the Galactic Tournament, what is a Galactic Tournament people just now hearing his may ask? Well it's a Tournament that will have competitors from outer space, that's right… Aliens will be entering this Tournament… The grand prize for winning this Tournament is a once in a life time opportunity… the winner will be able to have 1 wish granted by Shenron the Eternal Dragon" said Ranma Cat

The camera flicked over to 7 yellow-ish orange sphere's with red stars from 1-7 on them.

"These mystical items can only be used once every 100 years, so you do not want to miss this chance, cause once the wish is made the balls become useless stone ball until they recharge." Said Ranma Cat

=== Space ===

A large space ship slowly approached earth, inside were 5 human like beings, the only different is there blue-ish green skin, and there large elf like ears. Each of them had fiery orange hair, thou one had a turban wrapped around his head, we can assume he also had the same color hair. All were watching the TV screen closely, listening in.

"1 wish granted by Shenron the Eternal Dragon" said Ranma Cat

The camera flicked over to 7 yellow-ish orange spheres with red stars from 1-7 on them. The screen paused, four of the aliens looked behind them to see a female figure stand from her throne, she walked down the steps and walked to the screen… she reached out as a tear rolled down her cheek and dropped to the ground.

"w-we found them… we finally found them" said Alien Princess "we can finally restore the planet Hera"

With her back to the other she never saw them grin, the largest of them just snicker to himself. When he noticed the Princess starting to turn around he straightened himself up, then gave a fake bow, as did the other 3.

"Should we precede to planet….Earth… Princesses Zangya?" asked the largest man

Zangya nodded her head and walked past the group, she let out a small yawn.

"I'm retiring to my chambers… do not wake me" said Zangya, then stopped at the door "Bojack… you are in charge of negotiating peace as always… let us hope that the earthlings are kinder then the other planets we visited." She paused for a moment and shed a tear "5 years have passed since our journey began… we started with 300 men… we visited many planets in hopes of finding a way to restore our home… and each and every planet… they have refused our offer of peace and attack us… but I have hope… I know the earthlings will do the right thing and allow us to use the Dragon balls"

Zangya left the room and enter her chamber… Bojack grinned evilly and turned back to the screen that still showed the Dragon ball's.

"I to have a good feeling that the earthling will 'LET' us use the Dragon ball… heh heh heh…. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" said Bojack

"KEEP IT DOWN" yelled Zangya

=== Uzumaki Island ===

Naru, Haku and Sui-Feng where boarding the Gullwings boat once again, they had gone exploring the island in search of some treasure… they didn't find much. Jiraiya want gonna go to the tournament, he was busy making the final print for his book, Korra wasn't gonna go cause she wasn't at full strength and still needed rest, and Evangeline wasn't gonna go cause… well, she didn't feel like it.

The sails where untied and the boat started its journey to Battle Island.

=== Few Days Later ===

The water was stirring around like a monsoon was taking place, the sky was cover with dark and ominous clouds, then the fireball shot across the sky. Sui-Feng and her army of shadow clone where doing their best to man the boat as Naru, Haku and the crew took shelter.

"**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" boomed a voice across the sky

Sui-Feng's eyes widened in fear, her heart nearly stopped.

'_H-Hinata_" thought Sui-Feng

=== Days Later, Battle Island, Day Before Tournament ===

Naru, Haku and Sui-Feng just sighed up to join the Tournament, the turnout was great…. There where thousands of competitors in all shapes, sizes, gender and species. Sui-Feng turned to the girls and smiled.

"Go have fun, just don't do anything to get kicked out of the Tournament" said Sui-Feng

"Ok Sui-Feng" said Haku and Naru

A man with scruffy hair and a green shirt turned around, as did his large brown dog.

"Like… Aunt Sui-Feng, is that you" said the man

Sui-Feng turned around to see him, she let out a groan and palmed her head as he approached.

'_This isn't happening, this isn't happening'_ thought Sui-Feng

The man got closer and his dog sniffed Sui-Feng feet, then his tail wagged.

"Rike… rit ris Rui-Rung Raggy" said the Dog

"Sui-Feng, SUI-FENG" said Sui-Feng "for kami sake my name is a fucking tongue twister"

"Rorry" said the Dog

"Like lay off Aunt Sui-Feng… you know Scooby have a hard time speaking like a human" said the man

"Whose fault is the Shaggy, who taught him to replace the first letter of the word with an R" said Sui-Feng

"Like, I thought it would be cute" said Shaggy

"Yeah if your 9" said Sui-Feng

"Like, was 9 when I taught him" said Shaggy

Sui-Feng rubbed her temple and sighed. She sniffed the air and smelt something funny… she looked over at Shaggy and sniffed him, she narrowed her eyes.

"Shaggy… have you been smoking a certain type of medicinal herb that is only for extremely sick patients?" said Sui-Feng

"Like, all the time" said Shaggy, then was hit by Sui-Feng "Ow, Like… what did I do?"

"You just admitted that you smoke we… atem a medical herb" said Sui-Feng

"Yeah to cook… I smoke fish, pork, beef, pizza" said Shaggy listing the food he smoked

"Oooooh… so you use the 'herb' to 'smoke' cook your food… that might contribute to your appetite" said Sui-Feng "how long have you been doing that?"

"Since I was like 9" said Shaggy

"That explains a lot… soooo… What are you doing here?" asked Sui-Feng

"Like, where entering the tournament… if we win me and Scooby are gonna wish for a life time supply of food" said Shaggy

"1. I don't think they'll let you use a Nin-Dog. 2. That would cause world hunger" said Sui-Feng

Shaggy shook his head and pulled out a pamphlet and showed Sui-Feng the only rule. No killing, other than that anything goes in the tournament… it's a knock out or ring out style competition.

"Ok, but your wish would still have a back lash on the world" said Sui-Feng

"Like… not if I wish for a farm that can produce 4000% more produce than normal, Then me a Scooby could eat to our hearts content" said Shaggy

"I still don't see how your dog can eat the way it does… you I know, cause your half Akimichi… but your dog" said Sui-Feng

"Oh, he part Akimichi to" said Shaggy

"How?" said Sui-Feng, she didn't think bestiality existed in Konoha

"Blood Ritual" said Shaggy

Sui-Feng looked at Shaggy with a 'what fuck' look.

"You performed a blood ritual? With a dog? When you were nine?" said Sui-Feng, getting a nod after each question, Sui-Feng rubbed her temple again, not only was the extremely dangerous… its stupid.

"wanna go to the mess hall and get a snack… I'm hungry" said Shaggy, walking to the mess hall

"Re Roo" said Scooby, following his master

"When the hell are you not" said Sui-Feng, then her stomach growled "ah what the fuck, wait up"

=== Haku ===

Haku was walking around, getting a look at a lot of the other challengers, while she was looking at the other, she didn't look where she was going… she bumped into a large turtle with spike, the sudden bump made him spill his coffee, his coffee cup landed on a small green turtle and then

Zip, boop boop boop boop

Challenger flew into the air and the green shell slammed into them and threw them into the air.

"Ah son of a bitch… it's gonna be hours before he stops" growled the turtle turning around "Watch where you're going"

"s-sorry" said Haku averting her eyes

"Sorry? You're Sorry? That aint go enough kid" growled the Turtle, showing his claws

A blue furry hand rested on his shoulder, he looked over to see a canine like creature slow shaking his head.

"Calm down… you know the rules, no fighting outside the ring… you don't want to get disqualified… do you King Bowser Koopa" said the dog

Bowser let out a grunt and turned back to Haku, the snared, he tilted his head upwards and let out a roar as fire streamed from his mouth, then he turned and left grumbling. The blue dog walked up to Haku.

"Are you alright?" said the dog

"Y-yes… I'm ok, thank you for helping me" said Haku

"Don't take this the wrong way… but I didn't help you, I just made sure my lord didn't get kicked out for attacking an opponent outside the tournament" said the dog

"LUCARIO… WHERE IN STARS NAME IS MY LIGHTER" yelled Bowser

"Check you poc… why do you even need a lighter" said Lucario walking over to Bowser "I mean… you fucking breath fire"

"Don't sass me… I WILL put you back in your poke'shell, I swear to stars I will" said Bowser as he chomped on his big cigar.

Haku shook her head and moved on, this tournament would definitely be an interesting one.

=== Naru ===

Naru walked around, minding where she was walking… being very careful as to not step on anyone's tail… cause apparently a lot of dragons and other humanoid animals have enter the tournament.

"Attention Challengers… due to the turn out, registration will take longer than planned, we hope you enjoy the musical accompaniment of the Equestria Girls, we apologize for the delay." Came a voice over the announcement.

The grounded started to open up near the wall of the cliff, making a few challengers quickly move out of the way, a large stage slowly rose from the ground… on the stage was 6 pretty girls… each with a different color skin. Twilight Sparkle, The leader and lead Vocalist of the band with her purple skin, Rainbow Dash, the Guitarist with her light blue skin, Rarity, one of the dancers with her pure white skin, Fluttershy, the keyboardist with her yellow skin, Pinkie pie, the drummer with her pink skin, and Applejack, the 2nd dancer and band manager with her orange. It was without a doubt the Equestria Girls… the youngest female band in all of the elemental nations, each one came from a different nation, showing that peace is possible… if everyone would just give love a chance.

A crowd formed near the stage, Naru got caught up in the crowed and pushed forwards, right up to the stage, the crowd cheer for their favorites. The band half ignored them as they were setting up to play, they turned around once in a while and waved… getting the crowed to roar with enjoyment.

Twilight started to clap her hands and stomp her feet, signaling to the other to start.

"Ooh-ooh, yeah!" sung Twilight, then the music really started to play.

"Hey, hey, we may seem different as night and day, But Equestria Girls see things a different way, Just look a little deeper and you will see, You know I'm just like you and you're just like me" sang the Equestria Girls

The crowed started to roar with excitement, Naru started to tap her foot… this is the first time she's heard this band… and she really liked it.

"We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout, That the magic of friendship is what it's all about, We're Equestria Girls standing side by side, Finding the magic of friendship deep inside Equestria Girls! Yeah!" sang the Equestria Girls

The girls that weren't station at an instrument started to dance and sway, Naru was really getting into the music.

"Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines, Fluttershy's so sweet and kind, Applejack has a country flair, Rarity knows just what to wear, Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side, No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie" sang the Equestria Girl, singing a little about themselves

"Generous, honesty, Laughter, kindness, loyalty, Free to be what we will be, Living life in harmony" sang the Equestria Girl

Naru felt her heart skip… at this moment it was as if the Equestria girls where singing about Naru's Nindo, everything Naru believed in. She couldn't help but really dance around now.

"YOU ROCK" yelled Naru, her voice ring out louder than the crowds.

Twilight Sparkle who was near the edge of the stage noticed Naru, and reach out… Naru nearly fainted, she took Twilight Sparkle's hand on got on the stage. Rainbow Dash came up as she was still playing on the guitar and started to playfully bump her, Naru bumped back and was having a blast, she was having the time of her life.

"We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout, That the magic of friendship is what it's all about, We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say, We're gonna see things a different way Equestria Girls!" sang the Equestria Girls and Naru

=== Sui-Feng and Haku ===

Haku ended up heading over to the mess hall and meet up with Sui-Feng and Shaggy with his dog Scooby… who had created 5 piles of plates so high it touched the ceiling… that was 200 feet from the floor. Haku's jaw dropped at the site, the chief where running back and forth trying to keep up with his appetite… the second the plate hit table the food was gone.

"I'm afraid to join those to… I think I might lose an arm" said Haku

"Trust me… you would, not try to take any food from them" said Sui-Feng, then look over "where's Naru?"

Haku was about to answer, then a crowed rushed past them… saying something about a blonde kunoichi from the leaf dancing with the Equestria Girls. Haku and Sui-Feng looked at each other… then rushed out and followed the crowed.

Once they got to the stage they indeed saw Naru, she had created shadow clones for each girl and they were dancing and having fun while they sang, Sui-Feng just held her head for a moment… then had to smile at Naru as she heard the song.

'_no wonder… this song… it's so in tuned with her soul… its all that the leaf stands for… all that Naru stands for'_ thought Sui-Fēng

Naru looked over and saw Sui-Feng and Haku, she created to more clones, they ran over and pulled them up on stage, they all dance as the music grew louder… Sui-Feng was dancing beside Rainbow Dash… she didn't know why, but had a feeling she could be friends with her. Haku was dance in between Rarity and Applejack… this went on for 30 minutes, the girl continually sang the same song, and the crowed didn't care… they loved there music.

=== Tournament ===

"Folks its almost time for the tournament, before we begin let us introduce the Alien who our challengers will have to face, that's right folks they aren't challengers in the tournament… but obstacles" said Ranmacat "here comes our first Alien… Cooler"

A large metal Alien with a wear crown and a mask walked out onto the platform, he threw up his fist into the air and got the crowed to go wild.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH… I'll be in my trailer" said Cooler "call me when it's time to fight"

As Cooler walked off the platform a large bulky man with yellow spiked hair walked out wearing a store uniform.

"Our second Alien… who has been a citizen of the fire capital for the past 20 years… Broly" said Ranmacat

Broly flex his muscles and destroyed his shirt, then started to beat his chest.

"HAHAHAHAHA, this should be fun… I haven't fought since I kill… give me a second" said Broly, then cleared his throat "KAKAROTTO"

A slender yet muscular female walked out on the stage, she held a lot of pride in her walk and spun on a dime.

"Daddy… do you have to yell out his name, he's dead… so why do you still scream it?" asked the girl

"Our third Alien… Celeria" said Ranmacat

"Celeria, My destructive princesses… I do it cause… uh… why do I do it?" said Broly

"Whatever" said Celeria, then scowled "here comes the failure"

"and our last Alien… Trunks" said Ranmacat

"My second Daughter" said Broly

"I'm a boy dad" said Trunks

"Fuck you are…you an disgrace to the Futō" Said Broly "you wanna impress me… then stop… this" Broly gestured around trunks.

"You just gestured to all of me" said Trunks

"Exactly" said Celeria "you know how fucking embarrassing it is to be your little sister… I mean, you have pink hair… PINK"

"It's lavender" said Trunks pulling at his hair

"Guys" said Ranmacat

"PINK" yelled Celeria "not only that… your fucking weak… your style of fighting is shameful"

"What… just because I don't kick my opponents in the balls?" said Trunks

"YES" said Broly and Celeria

"GUYS" yelled Ranmacat "get off the platform… we need to start the tournament"

The trio left, still bickering about family matter and stuff. Ranmacat smiled and jumping of the platform as it opened

7 other platforms opened and the fighter where all on a raising platform, Ranmacat threw his arm down.

"START" yelled Ranmacat

A massive fight broke out on all 8 platforms, last one standing goes to the semi-finals.

=== Naru ===

Naru enter her stance and readied herself, she ducked and dodge everyone that she past, she stuck most of her opponents in the stomach with her palm and lunched them into the ocean below. Naru felt the presents of someone behind her and she spun around and caught his fist, she just smirked at the shock look on his face… then she slammed her fist into his face making him stumble of the edge. Naru popped her shoulders, then quickly matrix dodged a kick, she sprang up and her hands landed on the shoulders of the kicker… she then used her own weight to throw him from the platform.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng dodge every strike that was thrown at her, from what she's seen in the opponents on this platform, she'd have it easy… none of opponents have any form, any style. Sui-Feng was snapped out of her thoughts when a ball man with 6 dots on his head charged her… Sui-Fen just quickly brought up her foot and slammed it into his face.

"O-Ouch" cried the man

Sui-Feng grabbed him by his GI and threw him off the edge, she let out a small yawn as she once again started to effortlessly dodge the opponents strike, she prayed for a good match up in the next round.

=== Haku ===

Haku was having somewhat of a hard time in her fighting, it was so increasable hot that even using her ice powers on herself, she was still sweating… Haku shook away the sweat and readied herself… then remembers any ability was allowed in the fight, Haku used her icy powers on the ground and made it extremely slippery for everyone but herself. Haku charged at a familiar face, she swung out her arm and was blocked by Lucario.

"So… we meet again" said Lucario, then unleashed his power, changing his look completely "then I shall punish you, as my master has order"

"Bring it" said Haku, tapping into her power, letting ice flow around her.

"Platform 5 is down to two opponents, both Haku and Lucario's outburst of power sent everyone into the water.

"You ready to dance" said Haku

"Born ready" said Lucario

=== Naru ===

Naru was pushed back to the edge of the platform, looked down to see the water below.

"**FALCON KIIIIIIICK**" yelled her opponent

Naru matrix dodges the move and watched the look of horror go across his face.

"FALCON SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT" yelled the man as he fell into the water.

Naru straighten herself back up to see she was the only one left, she won the first round.

"Increasable, those who didn't notice Naru is the last one standing on platform 3, Naru advances to the next round" yelled Ranmacat

"Like, **Tunneling Fork**, man" yelled a voice

Screams where heard followed by splashes.

"Shaggy and his dog Scooby on platform 1 have also advanced to the next round" said Ranmacat

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Fēng was holding her head, why… why was all there attack name after food or eating utensils

"Ah man… I wanted to use the **Chop Sticks of Doom**" said Shaggy

"Re Roo" said Scooby

"**RAINBOOM**" yelled a voice

BOOOOOOOOM

A bright rainbow exploded across the sky, scream where heard again and more splashes

"Rainbow Dash on platform 4 has advanced to the next round" said Ranmacat

Rainbow Dash pumped her fist into the air and let out a victory scream.

"Puppy Power" yelled a small voice running up to Sui-Fēng

PUNT

Sui-Feng kicked the annoying puppy off the platform.

"Sui-Feng on platform 8 has advanced" yelled Ranmacat

=== Haku ===

Haku ducked under a sphere of aura launched by Lucario, then she ducked under his fist and smashed her palm into his chest, ice started to form and spread.

"Master… Forgive me, but I must use this move" said Lucario

Lucario let out a roar and burst into flames, melting the ice and frozen ground under him.

"**FLARE BLITZ**" yelled Lucario (**Note: Lucario can't learn Flare Blitz in anyway)**

Haku backed away from him and started to pant, Lucario took a step forward as the flames grew hotter. Lucario then collapsed to the ground, the fire died out. Haku slowly approached and looked him over, he was out cold.

"8… 9… 10, Haku on platform 5 has advanced" yelled Ranmacat

"GROOOOOOOOOOAR" came a monstrous growl.

Scream and splashed where heard.

"Bowser from platform 7 has advanced" yelled Ranmacat

Haku looked up to see Bowser staring down at her from his platform, his arms where crossed, then he gave a smile and turned around.

"Fluttershy from platform 6 has advanced… wait, what?" said Ranmacat

=== Fluttershy ===

Fluttershy was sitting on a pile of incapacitated fighters who looked like they had been beaten within an inch of their life, a small blush on her face.

"s-s-sorry everyone… b-but I have a very i-i-important wish… I-I-I-I hope you c-c-can forgive me" said Fluttershy

Sui-Fēng who was on a platform above her tilted her head.

'_She's so timid and meek, how on earth did she beat all of those guys up'_ thought Sui-Fēng

"Damn you, you fucking turtle" cursed an old man has he fell and hit the water.

"and… Turtle from platform 2 advances" said Ranmacat "really? A turtle?"

"Y-e-a-h… I m-i-g-h-t n-o-t b-e a-n i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t c-h-a-r-a-c-t-e-r o-n d-b-z… b-u-t I h-a-v-e f-e-e-l-i-n-g-s" said Turtle

"Folks, our 8 winner is about to become 4… please give the randomizer a moment to shuffle" said Ranmacat, watching the bored.

8 images quickly flashed on the screen shuffling thought the 8 remaining fighters, then suddenly came to a stop.

Naru vs. Shaggy –platform 5

Sui-Feng vs. Rainbow Dash – platform 7

Haku vs. Bowser – platform 1

Turtle vs. Fluttershy – platform 3

All the fighters went to the platforms they were told to go, then they faced each other. Each one was grinning at each other, their hearts where racing… they were one step closer to get their wish.

"START" yelled Ranmacat

=== Naru vs Shaggy ===

Shaggy quickly shot down and Scooby jumped on his back.

"**NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICRY/RINHA RRT RF RUMEN RIMICRY**" yelled Shaggy and Scooby

Smoke cover Shaggy and Scooby, once it clear it reviled Scooby transformed into Shaggy, and Shaggy had re-grown his Inuzuka claws and teeth. Scooby jumped off of Shaggy's back and they both charged at Naru, both swiped at she dodged the first attack, but didn't see the foot coming at her. Shaggy and Scooby drove their feet into Naru's stomach getting her to let out a gasp, she bent over from the pain and got an uppercut by Scooby.

"Re ran't rose… re rre ro rlose ro retting rree rood ror rife" said Scooby as he starting to spin

"Damn Right Scooby" said Shaggy as he started to spin

**"Chop Sticks of Doom**" yelled the two, doing the Tunneling Fang

Naru looked up and jumped out of the way, Shaggy and Scooby spun around and charged back towards Naru. Naru held her ground, she firmly planted her foot down, she threw back her head and head-butted one of the spinning duo. There was a loud crack the echoed around the platforms… the spinning stopped and showed the effect she had done… her opponent was frozen in pain… then in a burst of smoke, Scooby turned back to normal. Scooby backed away from Naru and groaned, he started to rub his head in the dirt.

"Rhat rucking rurt" cried Scooby, then shook his head "Rou'r ronna ray ror rhat"

Shaggy flashed behind Naru, and swung his fist at her about the same time Scooby tried to bite her… Naru quickly side stepped the attacks… Shaggy busted Scooby in the jaw hard, just as he bite down on Shaggy's fist. Shaggy's punch knocked Scooby of the platform and into the water.

"Like… Sorry buddy" yelled Shaggy

"Ri's rkay" called out Scooby

Shaggy looked back up at Naru, his goofy face seem to fade… could it be… that goofy personality was just a playful act. Shaggy flashed right by Naru, his fist hit the ground and buried in it… Naru slowly looked over, he had missed her by an inch.

"It's been awhile… give me a second" said Shaggy looking over at Naru, baring his teeth… his Inuzuka blood was pumping.

Shaggy lunched at Naru and started to swipe at her with 3 times the speed he did earlier… Shaggy planted his foot down and lunched towards Naru, his claws extended. Naru ducked down just in time, Shaggy's claws cut a few strains of hair, showing how close he got. Shaggy got down on all fours and charged at her, he sprang up and started to twist.

"**SOUR APPLE TWISTER**" yelled Shaggy, spinning towards Naru, spewing a green smog.

The smog hit Naru nose and made her cry, it was horrible… it smelt so bad. Shaggy slammed his fist into Naru and stopped spinning, landing on his feet.

"heh… the amount of food I eat… it would give anyone gastrulae distress, I am able to grin and bear that pain, and store that horrid smell, I am able to mix into my chakra… technically creating a new Jutsu type" said Shaggy, licking his lips "Aunt Sui-Feng told me you love ramen… well have you ever smelt every signal ramen mixed together"

Shaggy took a deep breath in and spewed out more gas.

"**RAMEN NOODLE SPEW**" said Shaggy

The gas hit Naru in the nose… and she licked her lips.

"Smells good" said Naru

"I… uh… that's never happened before" said Shaggy, then readied himself "I can't waste anymore of my Spew Style on you, I need to save some for the next match"

Naru readied herself again, she smiled.

"You seem so sure you're gonna win" said Naru

Shaggy and Naru both disappear, they flashed and crashed all over the platform... they both landed good punches on each other, once in a while when they reappear one was pinning the other one down… but they flashed away too fast to even bother with a count down. They both reappear and slide across the platform from each other… Naru held out her hand and started to gather chakra… it was a new move she created while training with Oogway, it was just a ball of pure chakra, no rotation so Naru was able to compress it with ease. Shaggy charged at her, he planned to put everything he had in this final attack.

"**HIGH SPEED BLENDER**" yelled Shaggy, spinning faster than his other attack

Shaggy barreled towards Naru, ripping up the platform… Naru closed her eyes and rose her hand… reading her new attack. Shaggy was at point blank range, Naru slowly opened her eyes as the ball of chakra exploded outward.

"**CHAKRA BOMB**" yelled Naru

The explosion lunched Shaggy backwards, he skidded across the platform and off the edge down into the waters below. Naru held her arm, it was slightly burnt from the attack, but Ai's chakra was healing it.

=== Sui-Feng vs. Rainbow Dash ===

Sui-Feng and Rainbow Dash vanished from site the second the fight started… they were high above the platform… and I mean high…. 100,000 feet in the air high. Rainbow Dash had pulled Sui-Feng up into the air in seconds with her wings she hid under her shirt… the two where now in a free fall fight.

Sui-Feng ran thought hand-sighs and formed 4 clones, each one charged at Rainbow Dash… who just smirked. Rainbow Dash matrix dodge the first one's punch, she grabbed on to its arm and with blinding speed flung her into the 2nd clone. She then back flipped over the third and kick it in the back into the forth.

"Is that all you got… Sui-Feng… I heard you where fast… guess I heard wrong… I am the fastest in the nation" bragged Rainbow Dash

Sui-Feng slow put her arms up to her face.

"I agree you are… but I can tell… you lack control, your eyes can't follow what you doing, you move so fast your brain can't process what's going on… so you can only go one way… you can't turn once you're at full speed" said Sui-Feng, throwing her arms down and casting Shunko without incantation "I however" Sui-Feng flashed behind Rainbow Dash "can"

Rainbow Dash froze in fear… then she grinned and looked back at Sui-Feng.

"So you are as good as they say… good, I didn't want this to be too easy" said Rainbow Dash, then vanish in a rainbow blur.

Sui-Feng blinked in confusion and started to look around… then she saw a slammed by the rainbow blur in the stomach… she doubled over in pain, then was kick in the back downwards. Sui-Feng dodges her third strike and grabbed onto her, then quickly got her in a full nelson. Rainbow Rash started to fail around.

'_I thought she's have a disadvantage cause she can't turn… but her speed far surpasses me, I gotta be careful'_ thought Sui-Feng

"LET GO" yelled Rainbow Dash, slamming the back of her head into Sui-Feng's face.

Sui-Feng was able to hold onto Rainbow Dash, but her face was intense pain, Rainbow Dash growled and threw her hand down… a large ball of lightning formed in her hand and it was aimed at Sui-Feng's head.

"Fuck" yelled Sui-Feng, letting go to avoid the lightning just as the attack was launched

Rainbow Dash spun around and kicked Sui-Feng in the rib, then quickly threw a barrage of punches, her fist moved so fast it was just a rainbow filled blur.

"**RAINBOW BARRAGE**" yelled Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash pulled back her fist and charged it with fire, she went to punch… but her fist was caught by Sui-Feng… then she was shocked by Sui-Feng's lightning style. Rainbow Dash pulled her fist away from Sui-Feng and grabbed her shirt, then started to slam her fist into her face repeatable. Rainbow Dash stopped for a second and looked at her, Sui-Feng slowly looked at Rainbow Dash, she looked her in the eye.

"gotta hand it to you kid… your giving me a hell of a fight" said Sui-Feng… then grinned "Shame I gotta end it"

Rainbow Dash just smiled her cocky smile

"Hate to break it to you… but in case you haven't noticed… I've been the one delivering the beating" said Rainbow Dash

"Really? You're tougher than I thought… most would have noticed by know" said Sui-Feng

Rainbow Dash's smile slowly started to fade.

"Stop talking nonsense" said Rainbow Dash, attempting to punch Sui-Feng with her insanely fast punch.

Sui-Feng reached out and grabbed her fist, shocking Rainbow Dash. She attempted to hit her with her other fist… but it too was caught, Rainbow Dash started to hyper ventilate in fear.

"h-how… how did you get so fast?" said Rainbow Dash

Sui-Feng smiled and got up close to Rainbow Dash.

"You've got it all wrong kid… I aint getting faster… you're getting slower" said Sui-Feng

Rainbow Dash tried to pull away, but she felt weak… how was this happening… then it hit her.

"y-you've been numbing my muscles" said Rainbow Dash

Sui-Feng nodded her head

"That's right kid… I've numbed you muscles, your muscles are too weak for you to use yours speed" said Sui-Feng, then quickly go Rainbow Dash in other hold

Sui-Feng turned to face Rainbow Dash downwards, just as the ground was in site.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Rainbow Dash was pinned to the ground in an arm bar, Sui-Feng gave a small twist.

"Give up kid… less you want a broken arm" said Sui-Feng

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth, she beat her free hand on the ground, a tear fell from her eye.

_'Sorry Fluttershy… I wasn't able to win'_ thought Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash stopped struggling.

"I forfeit" said Rainbow Dash

=== Haku vs Bowser ===

Bowser dropped his cigar and stomped on it with his foot, the burning ash was nothing to him… not after all those years of falling in lava, Bowser threw his head back the blew out a stream of fire. Bowser looked back down at Haku and grinned to himself.

"Just do the smart thing and give up… its Fire agents Ice… odds are in my favor" said Bowser

"Kick her ass daddy" came a voice

Bowser turned around to see his son waving at him from the crowed, he pulled up his scarf the had a painting of his father big scary teeth. Bowser waved back… then heard Haku cough, he looked back to see Haku readying herself. Bowser looked forward and popped his neck, then took a step forward.

"Sorry for keeping you…. Let's start" said Bowser, quickly rolling up into a ball, rocks formed around him and he rolled towards Haku.

Haku jumped out of the way, but Bowser turned on a dime and barreled at Haku. Bowser burst from the rocks in a small explosion, the rocks pelted Haku, then came Bowsers fist… Bowser clocked Haku and slammed her to the ground. Bowser threw his arms down and let out a bellowing laugh.

"Your so frail… how do you hope to beat me" said Bowser

Haku pushed herself up and spit out some blood… and part of a tooth, she wiped her mouth and got ready again.

"You'll end up slipping on my ice and off the edge" said Haku

Bowser blinked a few times

"I can't swim" said Bowser

Haku blinked a few times.

"r-really?" said Haku, getting a nod "then I'll caught you before you fall"

"Well that right kind of you" said Bowser, then flashed behind her

Haku quickly looked behind her, amazed at Bowsers speed. Bowser cupped his two claws together and slammed them down, shattering Haku. Bowser looked down at the smashed ice… and started to look around, unable to feel the Haku was on the back of his shell… by rules of outside help, his son was unable to tell him.

"Where the fuck is she, she did fall out of bounds… so where?" said Bowser looking around, then smiled.

Bowser jumped high into the air and spun around, turning his back to the ground. Haku pointed her arms downwards to the ground and created an ice volcano, bowser slammed down on it and got stuck, Haku slipped down the entrance of it. Haku pointed her arms upwards and fired ice shards at Bowser back… Bowser just laughed.

"My Thick Fat ability reduced your ice attacks by 50%" said Bowser

Haku narrowed her eyes, she ran thought hand-signs.

"**TWIN DRAGON BLIZZARD**" yelled Haku

Two ice dragons lunched from Haku's hands and hurled Bowser upwards into the air.

"HOLY SHIT" yelled Bowser

Haku lunched from her icy creation and slammed her palm onto Bowser back and started to freeze him… Bowser roared as his body was cloaked with fire.

"**FLARE BLITZ**" yelled Bowser

Haku screamed in pain as the fire ran down her arm, they both landed on the ground… Haku started to wipe ice around to heal her arm and to freeze Bowser up… Bowser fire died out, he huffed from the cold. The ground started to ice over and become frigid.

"This ends here" yelled Bowser charging at Haku

Haku quickly fire her ice at the ground, right as Bowser set his foot down… Bowser slipped across the ice and went off the edge.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" screamed Bowser as he went off the edge.

Haku quickly reach out and grabbed him by his tail, Bowser swallowed a lump as he saw the water… he looked back up at Haku.

"ok… I give up" said Bowser "now would you please… PULL ME UP"

=== Fluttershy vs Turtle ===

Fluttershy and Turtle looked at each other.

"I-I-I-I can't a-a-a-attack an a-a-animal" said Fluttershy "oh, w-w-what am I g-g-g-gonna do"

"Y-o-u d-o-n't h-a-v-e t-o… I o-n-l-y e-n-t-e-r-e-d t-o s-t-o-p m-y m-a-s-t-e-r f-r-o-m g-e-t-t-i-n-g h-i-s w-i-s-h… s-o I f-o-r-f-e-i-t" said Turtle

=== Ranmacat ===

"Alright folks, the semi-finals are over… Naru, Sui-Feng, Haku and Fluttershy all advance to the next round… the finals will be held on battle island 2, so please head to the boats in an orderly fashion" said Ranmacat "the final round will commence in a few hours"

=== Battle Island 2, waiting room ===

Naru was flexing her muscles, Shaggy was a real tough opponent… she used her hand and gave a hard push on her head, popping her neck.

"hmmm, yeah that was good" moaned Naru

Sui-Feng was shadow boxing, giving her arms and legs a warm up. Haku had found the freezer… she was currently in there butt naked grinding agents the ice… cooling down from the heat.

Fluttershy wasn't in the room with them, she was hanging outside with Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy… I'm so sorry, I failed you" cried Rainbow Dash "I wasn't able to win"

Fluttershy reached out and touched Rainbow Dash's cheek softly, she then moved in and kissed her lips softly… then pushed Rainbow Dash up agents the wall, pinning her arms. Fluttershy pulled away and licked her lips… then pushed her face up to Rainbow Dash's neck and ravished her. Rainbow Dash moaned as she as dominated by Fluttershy, Fluttershy bit down on Rainbow Dash's neck getting her to moan again.

"F-Fluttershy… ah… Fluttershy" moaned Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy smiled slyly into Rainbow Dash's neck, the pulled away getting her to cry from the loss of connection.

"That's all you get until tonight… that's your punishment" said Fluttershy

"Damn it that not fair… you know how I am once you start" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy gave a simple shrug and walked away swaying her ass, teasing Rainbow Dash even more.

"Whose fault is that?" said Fluttershy

"You know you can be really cold sometimes" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy looked back at Rainbow Dash as she opened the door to the waiting room and gave a cute wink at her, gave her ass a smack and one more wiggle… then enter the waiting room.

=== Battle Island 2 ===

"Hello all you people, I'm your announcer Dr. Wheelo… before we begin, give one more round of applause for our 4 finalist" said Dr. Wheelo, a giant brain in a robot body

Naru, Haku, Sui-Feng, and Fluttershy where all standing on a pillar at the corner of a large pyramid, next to them where small vehicular pods, the crowed started to cheer for the four.

"Now here is how this is gonna work, for those who are wonder… our 4 challengers will take the pods next to them" said Dr. Wheelo, then pointed to the screen… showing the 4 aliens also next to pods. "As will our 4 aliens… there are four random locations were the fights will commence… a giants toy box, a frozen mountain, a volcano, and a dessert… the pods are set on a randomizer and will until they are entered. The pods will send 1 of the challengers and 1 of the Aliens to 1 of the areas… making the match ups completely random. After our challenger defeats the alien they must return to the start and climb the pyramid… claiming victory."

Dr. Wheelo turned and looked at the challengers

"You understand?" said Dr. Wheelo, getting nods from all four. "Then start"

The pods opened up and they all jumped into their pods, the pod closed and shot down the ramps… all the pods lined up side by side inside the tunnel… then they all went their separate ways.

=== Frozen Mountain ===

A pod launched out of a shoot and landed in a pile of snow, the pod door was kicked open and Haku shot out, she rolled around in the snow and giggled to herself.

"hahahaha, lucky me" said Haku

Haku looked up to see a pod fly over her, it landed in the snow… the pod opened up and Haku's opponent stepped out.

=== Dessert ===

The pod launched out of a sand dune and came to a stop, the door was kicked open and Sui-Feng jumped out of her pod, she quickly seal her captain jacket up and looked around… then she jumped out of the away of a pod. The pod opened up and Sui-Feng's opponent stepped out.

=== Volcano ===

The pod launched from a mountain and landed in a river of lava… Naru jumped out of the pod, holding her burning ass.

"SHIIIIIIIIT" cried Naru

Naru jumped around, trying to put out her burning ass… a pod rolled across the ground, then the door was kicked off and fell in the lava and Naru's opponent stepped out.

=== Toy Box ===

The pod shot out of the crouch of a teddy bear… and slammed into the face of other, the pod started to fall as it opened, Fluttershy rolled out and landed on her feet, then side stepped the falling pod… she looked over to see a pod shoot out off a teddy bears mouth and land on others crotch, the pod opened up and Fluttershy's opponent stepped out.

=== Dr. Wheelo ===

The screen flashed and split into four screens, showing the match ups.

Haku vs Cooler

Sui-Feng vs Trunks

Naru vs Celeria

Fluttershy vs Broly

=== Haku ===

Haku dodge a barrage of purple beams the metal alien shot at her, Haku jumped backwards and summoned a wall of ice, Cooler smashed thought it and Haku was gone.

"hmmm?" said Cooler, looking around

The ground started to crack under cooler, he looked down and just as Haku burst from the ground and drilled her fist into his metal mask. Haku let out a yelp and jumped back from the pain, Cooler just chuckled.

"You're not gonna be able to hurt me easily… thanks to the power of the Big Gete Star, my skin is now soiled metal" said Cooler, then power up cratering the ground under him.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng ducked under Trunks attack, he was trying his hardest to land a hit on her… trying to prove to his father he was strong, but Sui-Feng was too quick on her feet. Sui-Feng shot her hand out and popped Trunks in the face… he stumbled a bit, but shook off the attack.

Sui-Feng snickered slightly, getting a growl from Trunks

"What's so funny" said Trunks

"You… you're a joke… you have no form… your just as you father and sister where saying, a disgrace" said Sui-Feng

Trunks growled, his chakra aura appears and it started to turn gold.

"SHUT UP" yelled Trunks, going super saiyan "I'LL SHOW YOU"

Sui-Feng backed away in fear, his power just increased 10 fold… maybe she shouldn't have toyed with him.

=== Naru ===

Celeria growled as she walked up to Naru, her face was twisted with hatred and anger.

"NARU" yelled Celeria, her chakra spiking

Naru was trembling… what did she do to this girl.

"NAAAAAAAAAARU" yelled Celeria, remember the humiliation Naru made her suffer

"H-Hey… look let's talk this out" said Naru

"NAAAARUUUU" screamed Celeria, going into her legendry super saiyan state, her muscles didn't bulge like her fathers, but they were 10x firmer and her eye where pure white.

The whole area shook violently due to her power, she grinned evilly as her eyes twitched… she was gonna get her revenge… at long last she'd get her revenge.

=== Fluttershy ===

The ground was shaking slightly, Fluttershy and Broly looked around as the giant stuff toys fell.

"Seem like Celeria is having fun" said Broly.

"E-e-excuse me… b-b-but can we s-s-start the fight?" asked Fluttershy

Broly looked down and Fluttershy and gave her a shooing gesture.

"Yeah right squirt… get lost, there no way in hell you ever beat" started Broly, then something struck him in the face

WACK

Broly blinked a bit, the shook his head… then looked down at the small girl standing in front of him, still holding the same innocent look on her face.

"Was that your foot?" said Broly

Fluttershy look up at Broly with her big innocent eyes.

"w-w-what are you t-t-talking a-about?" said Fluttershy

Broly shook his head, must have been his imagination… he shooed her again… and got hit again, too fast to see. Broly face twisted in anger, he pointed his big bulking finger at Fluttetshy.

"Ok, I know that as you" said Broly

"Give the man a prize" said Fluttershy with snarky tone, getting Broly's jaw to drop… along with the crowd, most thinking she was suicidal to mock the large man.

"Ok you little shit stain, you wanna play like that" said Broly, pulling back his fist, it started to glow green and the arena shook.

Broly threw his fist at Fluttershy, Fluttershy's innocent look washed off her face… she shot her hand out and blocked the attack… the area behind Fluttershy was ripped to piece from the force of the attack… Broly just gawked at Fluttershy.

"d-did you just block my attack?" asked Broly

=== Ref Box ===

Ranmacat was in mid lighting of his cigar… he jaw dropped at what he saw… his cigar hit the floor.

"d-did she just block his attack?" said Ranmacat

=== Crowd ===

The crowed had been screaming and crying in fear the sweet and kind Fluttershy was gonna get destroyed… all went silent when she blocked the attack,

"Did she just block his attack" said more than half the crowed, and I'm assuming half of the readers

=== Fluttershy ===

Fluttershy pulled her hand away and jumped backwards, a cocky smirk on her face… she flexed her muscles, then readied herself.

"Now… you ready to fight" said Fluttershy grinning.

=== Space Ship ===

Bojack and his gang where getting ready to go and… 'ask' for the dragon balls, they advised Zangya to stay in the ship… incase the earthlings are hostile. Zangya thought it over for a few moments, ones that nearly made Bojack losses his temper.

"Very well… I shall stay" said Zangya "go… do not fail me… do not fail the Hera race"

Bojack and his men bowed to the princess and left the space ship… they headed towards the stadium where the final round was taking place. Bojack turned back towards the space ship and formed a ball of energy in his hand.

"How sad… it seems the princess was murdered" said Bojack, then hurled the ball at the ship, blowing it up.

Bojack and his men laughed evilly as they made their way over to the stadium.

=== Haku ===

Haku and Coolers hands slammed together as they grappled, snow whipped around them as they tried to overpower each other. Haku pushed off of cooler, she threw her arms forward and summoned a blizzard… the ice pelted Cooler, but it was nothing to him.

"It's sad I can't enjoy the ice blast you're throwing at me" said Cooler, stepping forward

Haku panted hard, she fell to her knee and looked up… there was nothing she could do, there no way to beat him… she knew she wasn't gonna win.

"There is no shame in giving up" said Cooler, kneeling down at Haku. "You were unlucky in your match up… my metal body give me resistant to psychical attacks and ice style"

Haku tilted backwards and fell back into the snow and sighed… it would have been nice to get her wish… a wish the Naru's dream would come true… that she'd be Hokage.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng side stepped Trunks strike, she quickly brought up her arm and blocked his second strike, she jumped backwards and threw a kick at Trunks. Trunks blocked the kick, he swung his arm and knocked Sui-Feng off balance… he then went started swing his hands in front of his face, following some pattern… then stuck his hand out.

"**BURNING ATTACK**" yelled Trunks, shooting a blast of energy from his hand

Sui-Feng's eye popped and she ducked under the blast, she pulled back her fist and went to strike, Trunks blocked the move, Sui-Feng grinned, she took other step forward and tripped Trunks. Trunks failed as he fell backwards, he leg swung up and hit Sui-Feng between the legs, Sui-Feng's eye crossed from the pain and she sunk to the ground, holding her crotch.

"fuuuuuu-uuuuuuuck" cried Sui-Feng.

Trunks looked up to see Sui-Feng groveling in pain, he tilted his head in confusion, not knowing that Sui-Feng was a Futanari.

=== Naru ===

Naru ducked under other ball of energy… she barely had time to react before Celeria barreled at her and clotheslined her. Naru coughed up some blood and flew backwards from the blast, she slammed into the side of a rock structure, Celeria was laughing evilly. Celeria flew backwards a little bit, she threw her arm down and laughed.

"This is your final hour… I will final get my revenge" said Celeria.

Naru was beaten badly… she swore she would ask for help from Kyoshi or Ai… but now.

"GIVE ME POWEEEEEEEEEEER" cried Naru as Celeria threw her fist forward.

Naru shot out her hand as Ai's chakra rushed over her… she caught Celeria's fist and destroyed the structure behind her.

Celeria backed up, shocked at what was going on.

"W-Where is this power coming from" said Celeria

Naru stepped forward getting Celeria to sneer… she was so close… she could taste the sweet taste of victory… banana strawberry smoothie. Celeria charged at Naru as did Naru her, they both pulled back there fist… then both went to punch… they both missed each other's cheeks, or so it looked that way. Celeria was slammed by the air current Naru had generated from the punch, it knocked her down to the ground… and knocked her out. Naru pumped her fist in the air… then ran towards the finish line.

=== Fluttershy ===

Broly was on his stomach beating both of his fist on the ground, screaming and crying in agony, he started to beat his face on the ground.

"Do you give" came Fluttershy sweet voice

"NEVER" yelled Broly

"Ok… have it your way" said Fluttershy

Fluttershy was sitting on Broly's back, pulling his legs towards her… she reached down and grabbed his second leg and pulled with just as much strength.

"AHHHHHHH" scream Broly, beating the ground harder.

"Do you give? Do you give?" said Fluttershy

"Never" said Broly

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes

"Ok… just remember" said Fluttershy sweetly, the her eyes darkened. "I gave you a way out"

=== Crowed ===

The crowed watched as Fluttershy had Broly by the legs.

"w-wait… my legs aren't supposed to *SNAP* OH OH OH AHHHHHHH HA HA" cried Broly

"Give up?" asked Fluttershy

"NEVER" yelled Broly

SNAP SNAP SNAP

The crowed watched in horror as Fluttershy did unspeakable things to Broly, after minutes of the torment… he finally… passed out.

=== Finish Line ===

Naru saw the finish line, she was almost there… she ran up the steps… and saw Fluttershy holding up the cup in the air, cheering at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah" said Fluttershy very softly, then looked at the dragon balls in the large cup.

=== After Ceremony ===

Everyone that participated in the tournament was standing in the crowed, they watched as Fluttershy slowly walked up the steps of the alter, shey sat the cup down on the alter and prepared to summon the dragon, but was suddenly kicked forward and hit the wall. Everyone was shocked, the attacker landed in front of the dragon balls and held them up… it was one Bojack's henchmen… Kogu. The crowd booed at the man, he just smirked as if what he did was nothing, he turned to Fluttershy… who was being assisted by Rainbow Dash.

"I am sorry for my… rude entrance… but I have come to retrieve the dragon ball for my master, Bojack" said Kogu

Rainbow Dash looked up from Fluttershy and growled, she charged Kogu and punched him as hard as she could, he stumbled backwards and dropped the cup… the dragon balls fell backwards and rolled down the alter.

"You asshole how dare you hit Fluttershy… I don't care if your master wants them, Fluttershy won them fair and square" said Rainbow Dash.

Kogu wiped the small about of blood from his lip.

"But… we need them… our home… it is in very much trouble… we… we hoped to use the dragon balls to restore our home… we were unable to make it here in time" said Kogu

Rainbow Dash went to argue, but Fluttershy spoke up.

"You may use them… I don't mind" said Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash turned to her girlfriend, she didn't see the glim in Kogu's eyes.

"Fluttershy… are… are you sure" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course… after all, it would be what Equestria Girls stand for" said Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash exhale thought her nose and nodded her head, she closed her eyes and she turned back to Kogu.

"Well buddy, it's your lucky day… there your" said Rainbow Dash… she opened her eyes to see Kogu's blade falling down on her… it cut thought her.

Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs, the crowed started to scream and panic. Kogu smiled at his work… then noticed Rainbow Dash was still standing… in fact, she was transparent.

"An after image" said Kogu

Rainbow Dash flashed behind Kogu, her leg pulled back ready to kick.

"**RAINBOOM KICK**" yelled Rainbow Dash, kicking Kogu in the head

The speed she was traveling when she went to kick had magnified the force of her kick, the kick she deliver to Kogu's head was over 5 tons of force… it ripped his head right of his shoulders. Rainbow Dash landed on the alter, she looked down at the dead body, she shed a tear, and almost vomited… it was her first kill.

"What a weakling, he let a little girl kill him" came a voice

Rainbow Dash quickly turned around to see a big blue hand, Bojack's hand in her face, it charged up with energy.

"DIE" yelled Bojack

Rainbow Dash quickly dodge the attack… but in doing so the attack headed to the crowd… the energy ball hit… and killed thousands. Rainbow Dash looked back at the carnage, then fell to her knee's… the screams, the smell… it was horrible… and it was her fault, she could have deflected the attack… but she choose to dodge. Bojack smirked as he walked up to her… then he kicked her in the ribs and off the alter, she slammed into Fluttershy.

Naru was watching the whole thing from the other side of the stadium… her blood boiled, she growled. Sui-Feng was also getting railed up, but she was keeping a cool head… she happened to look over and see Ai's chakra washing over her.

"N-Naru?" said Sui-Feng, fearing Naru was about to do something stupid

"Bojack, you'll pay for each one" growled Naru

Naru jumped on the edge of the rail and bolted towards Bojack, she flew up the steps with ease. Bojack turned around just in time to see Naru jump high into the air… then she punched Bojack in the face… she dropped down and looked up at the large man.

"heh heh heh, so hot shot… you want to fight me?" said Bojack with a smirk

Naru growled and readied herself, her eyes were red and slit.

"Fight you? No, I wanna kill you" said Naru

Bojack's face twisted into a smile, he threw his head back and laughed, he grinned at Naru who had determination on her face.

"is that so" said Bojack "Bido… Bujin, take care of this mess"

Bojack's remaining minions flashed behind Naru, Naru turned to face them but wasn't fast enough to see Bido's fist, Naru was knocked into the stadium wall. Bojack just chuckled to himself as he walked down the alter to the dragon balls

"Fight you? No, I wanna kill you" said Bojack mocking Naru "hahahahaha… that was a good one"

=== Stands ===

The stands where still smoldering from Bojack's attack… some of the challengers who lost early on where in the stands, Bowser pushed a large piece of concrete of him, he shook his head in a gruff.

"Fuck that hurt" said Bowser, looking out towards the alter "Fucking jack-off"

Bowser pushed himself up, then looked over… and saw the one thing a father never wanted to see… he saw his sons dead body… lying in front of him. Bowser stepped forward he bent down and gave his son a nudge… hoping his son was just winded… that wasn't the case.

Bowser's eyes filled with sadness and anger, he grit his teeth and let out a ferocious roar. He turned his attention to the center of the stadium… where Naru was currently fighting Bojack's goons… Bowser looked over to see Haku and Sui-Feng jump off the stands to go fight Bojack… Bowser took a step forward, ready to go avenge his son's death.

"w-wait… h-help" came a voice

Bowser looked back to see a few concrete slabs that fell around a group, Shaggy, Scooby and the Equestria Girls, minus Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Shaggy was using all of his strength to stop the concrete from crunching them.

"Like… Help us man" called out Shaggy

Bowser let of a snarl, he turned to the stadium… then remember his son did like the Equestria Girls.

"Fuck me" said Bowser, turning back to see Broly, Celeria and Trunck helping them.

"Go… go and avenge your kid" said Broly, the turned and started to order screaming civilians to safety, as was his kids… and Cooler.

Bowser ran towards the edge and jumped off… he slammed down on the ground, scaring Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Bowser looked behind him… he reach into his pocket and pulled out a blue spiked shell… and opened it. Lucario burst from the shell and knelt by his master, he looked up and noticed the chaos.

"Lucario… lend some of your aura to those two… then execute order 23" said Bowser tossing him his poke'shell

Lucario looked at the shell, then to his master… order 23… was a freedom by suicide, Bowser was knowingly rushing to his doom… Bowser pulled out a cigar and lit it up, he took a few puff, then rushed towards the fight

=== Naru ===

Naru was getting pin balled between Bido and Bujin, She tried to straighten herself, but Bido and Bujin where persistent. Naru slammed her foot into the ground, she pulled a scroll out of her pocket and pulled out her Zanpakutō.

"**Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi" **said Naru

Naru swung her fans forward and tried to pushed the duo backwards with a huge blast of wind, the two held their ground and just snicker.

"Bujin" said Bido looking over at Bujin

Bujin nodded his head and extended his hands, Naru charged forward… but was stuck, she looked down to see threads wrapped around her. Bujin snicker has his Psyco Threads did there thing and held Naru in place, Naru struggled as the threads tightened. Bido grinned evilly as he walked over to the struggling Naru, who growled once he was in front of her, Naru struggled and tried to free herself. Bido popped his knuckles and slammed his fist into her face, Naru screaming in ager and tried to break free, but was hit again and again.

"You cheating bastard" yelled Naru

"That's funny… coming from a Ninja" said Bido, cracking Naru in the mouth

Naru growled, she looked up to see Bowser slowly approaching Bujin, he put his finger to his lips. Naru looked up at Bido and spit blood in his face, Bido whipped it away and punched Naru again… getting her to cough blood. Naru looked up and saw how close Bowser was, she charged up her fans with fire, she opened them up and let their blade be reviled.

"Stupid bitch, that's not gonna help you" said Bido, putting his hands together, ready to strike Naru

Bowser let out his roar and rushed Bujin, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the little aliens body, getting him to bleed out rather quickly. Bido looked behind him, not realizing the threads where dissipating.

"Bujin" yelled Bido… then with quick precision, he head was lopped off.

Naru stumbled forward and popped her jaw, she looked up to see Bowser shaking Bujin's body in his mouth like a cat would a mouse… or Hinata would a turkey leg. Bowser grabbed the small alien and pulled him out of his mouth, green blood dripped down his mouth, he looked the alien in the eyes.

"You dead yet?" said Bowser

Bujin looked at him, he spit up blood has he tried to talk.

"Good… cause I want you to feel this" said Bowser

Bower bite down on his neck and ripped his head off his shoulder, he spit the head of to the side and tossed the body in the air, then chew on the alien till it was nice tender mess in his mouth… and swallowed.

"Sick" said Naru

"Ah fuck you… I'm a carnivore" said Bowser, then licked his lips "taste like… fish"

"Siiiiiiiick" said Naru

=== Sui-Feng and Haku, moments before ===

Sui-Feng and Haku jumped down from the stands and rushed towards Bojack as he approached the dragon ball, Sui-Feng slammed her foot into his face and was shocked to see it didn't faze him.

"Is that all you got?" asked Bojack

Bojack swung his arm up and hit Sui-Feng in the ribs, Sui-Feng screamed in pain as she heard a rib or two crack from the punch. Sui-Feng rolled across the ground, she didn't have time to stay down she got up and charged again. Bojack turned his attention to Sui-Feng, giving Haku a change to grab the dragon balls and run like hell.

Bojack turned back to see his prize was gone and charged after Haku, Sui-Feng tried to follow but her cracked ribs wouldn't let her.

"No choice" said Sui-Feng, pulling out her sword. "**BAN-KAI, Jakuhō Raikōben**"

Sui-Feng's small sword morphed into a gigantic scud missile, Sui-Feng swung the thing over her shoulder and gritted her teeth at the weight it put on her ribs, Sui-Feng jumped into the air and landed on the sky, kicking up dust. She pointed Jakuhō Raikōben at Bojack, she was gonna shot him in the back… no shame in that.

"HAKU… GET DOWN" yelled Sui-Feng

Haku quickly turned into snow and slipped into cracks, the dragon balls dropped and rolled, Bojack looked back to see Sui-Feng.

"Now die" said Sui-Feng, launching the missile

The kicked back knocked Sui-Feng out and threw her high into the air. The missile rocketed towards Bojack, as a puddle formed underneath him the missile speed up, getting closer and closer.

"Fuc" was all he said.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

=== Naru and Bowser ===

Naru and Bowser came over the edge of the clearing, and where blown back by a massive explosion, dust was blow upwards as the island shook from the attack. Naru looked back down to see a large crater where Bojack once stood.

"H-Holy fuck… I didn't know Sui-Feng could do that" said Naru

Bowser looked back down at the crater and snorted.

"I bet that attack took a lot out of her… I wanted to be the one to crush that fucking punk for killing my kin… I doubt I'd have been that cruel" said Bowser

Naru squinted her eyes and saw movement, her face fell.

"He's still alive" said Naru

=== Bojack ===

Bojack pushed himself off the ground, his jaw unhitch… and he let out a laugh like a stupid pink dog.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa" laughed Bojack, who slammed his chin on the ground to snap his jaw back into place.

Bojack then stood full, and flashed away

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng reached up past the clouds before final coming to a stop… then she fell back to the earth… her body tilted downward… making her descent head first. Sui-Feng go closer and closer to the island, if she didn't wake up in the next 30 seconds… she'd die.

Sui-Feng body was quickly approaching the ground, she was a 3 feet away.

Time blurred to a stop, thou Sui-Feng was falling at high speeds, she appear to have stopped… Rainbow Dash ran up and caught Sui-Feng, they both rolled across the ground, kicking up dirt and came to a stop. Rainbow Dash was breathing hard… she looked over to see Sui-Feng in one piece… she let out a sputter and fell back.

"That was close" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy silhouette appear thought the dust, she was carrying some girl on her back. She sat down the mystery girl and moved over to Sui-Feng , she checked on her to make sure nothing was wrong… she smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's ok… nothing broken other than a rib or two, she'll live" said Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash held her hand up and gave a thumbs up… then she saw something, someone run by at super high speed… she sat up and looked over… getting Fluttershy to look in that direction.

"w-what?" said Fluttershy

"This fight… I've got a feeling it aint over" said Rainbow Dash

=== Naru and Bowser ===

Naru and Bowser where looking down at where Bojack once was, trying to find him… then both felt a presses behind them… they looked back to see Bojack holding the head of his three minions above his head.

"No… W-What's he doing to them?" said Naru

Bowser looked over at Naru and let out a gruff.

"Who care… there dead" said Bowser

Bojack crushed the heads and drank up the blood.

"Hey… you… you fucking asshole, I was gonna do that" said Bowser

"Siiiiiiiiiick" said Naru

"Grape-a-licious good" said Bojack, then licked his lips "taste like fish"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK" screamed Naru

Bojack threw the heads down… then he power up, his jacket ripped to pieces and his skin turned bright green. Bowser and Naru stare at him… awe stricken.

"D-Did he just power up… after drinking there blood" said Naru

"I-I think so… we boned?" said Bowser

Bojack walked up to them, he grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah… you're boned" said Bojack

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng opened her eyes and groaned, she sat up and held her ribs in pain. She screamed out… and was quickly aided by Fluttershy, who was in a cute little nurse get up. Sui-Feng looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Uh… did something kinky happen while I was out?" asked Sui-Feng

Fluttershy blinked her eyes… and gave a slow shake, Sui-Feng went to lay back down… then saw the other girl Fluttershy was caring for… Zangya, Sui-Feng jumped up and pointed.

"Why the fuck are you helping her… she's one of them" said Sui-Feng

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, Fluttershy looked up and shook her head.

"I don't think so… from what I figure, she been out cold long before Bojack attack" said Fluttershy

"But she's still with them" said Sui-Feng, then pulled out her kunai.

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes, she stood up and went nose to nose with Sui-Feng. Sui-Feng swallowed a lump… why was she scared of this kid.

"Now lookie here you… I don't care what you think, I can't for the life of me leave an injury person to die… now if you're gonna be a meanie and try to hurt her just because you think she's with that bully Bojack… well… your just gonna have to fight me first" said Fluttershy putting up her fist

Sui-Feng stared at her a bit, she narrowed her eyes at Fluttershy… then a flash of unholy aura come from Fluttershy, one that reminded Sui-Feng of… Unohana. Sui-Feng broke eye contact and shiver, she wanted to cry.

"What's what I thought… now, if you're gonna be up, you can help dress her wounds" said Fluttershy

Sui-Feng looked down at Zangya, she saw how bad she looked… she was cut, bruised and burnt. Sui-Feng knelt down and started to use medical jutsu on her.

"Any idea what happened to her?" asked Sui-Feng

"I don't know… I found her buried in the wreckage of what I'm guessing was her space ship… I think something happened" said Fluttershy "do you think that's why Bojack is attacking? You think he thinks we attacked them first"

Sui-Feng bit her lip, then thought about it… she remember the way Bojack acted… then shook her head.

"No… Bojack is evil… if he blamed us for this… he'd have let us known… also you said you found her buried… if Bojack truly cared for her… he'd have uncovered her, he'd have tried to see if she was alive" said Sui-Feng

Rainbow Dash nodded her head, that's the first thing she'd do if one of her friends was harmed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came Naru's cry

Sui-Feng whipped around, but her broken ribs made her freeze in pain, Sui-Feng fell to her knee and wheezed. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went to help, but she held up her hand and shook her head.

"I'm fine… I'm pretty much stationary at the moment, but you two still have some fight… go help the other… I'll stay here with the girl" said Sui-Feng

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at each other, then nodded. Fluttershy looked back at Sui-Feng and grace her a warning glare.

"You hurt her… and I'll never forgive you" said Fluttershy

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash took each other's hands, and Fluttershy's wings burst from the back of her shirt, then the two flew away. Sui-Feng propped herself agents a rock and keep watch over Zangya.

=== Naru ===

Naru was getting crushed by Bojack in a bear hug like move, he squeezed tighter and Naru screamed in pain as her bones popped. Bowser charged Bojack in attempts of saving Naru… Bojack quickly let go of her, letting her fall to the ground… he pointed his hand at Bowser and launched a ball of energy. Bowser watched in horror as the energy engulfed him, the energy consumed him and the energy latched off of the island… high into the sky… and exploded.

Naru saw it all, she wanted to cry… there was nothing she could to do help him. Naru looked back up to see Bojack standing over her… his palms flashed with other energy ball.

'_Am I… gonna die here?_' thought Naru

Bojack was about to launch the attack, then ice shot up and around Bojack.

"**Mizore no Yuki**" said Haku, as she escaped the cracks in her snowy form.

Naru looked up at Haku and let out a sigh of relief, she lay back and smiled.

"Wow… that was a close one" said Naru

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy touched down and ran up to Haku and Naru, Fluttershy started to check Naru over, Haku didn't seem to need it. Rainbow Dash looked at Bojack in his icy prision. Rainbow Dash smirked and flipped off Bojack, then started to make facing at Bojack, not noticing the cracking ice.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng was still healing her ribs, her poor aching ribs… then noticed Zangya moving.

"Hmmm" moaned Zangya, opening her eyes… then she looked around "where… where am I?"

"Ah, so you've finally awake" said Sui-Feng

Zangya looked over… then flinched in pain, she screamed as all the pain started to rush her.

"AHHHHH-AHH-AHHH" cried Zangya "It hurts so much"

Sui-Feng moved up to Zangya and extended her hand and gently touched her… she used her healing kido and eased Zangya's pain. Zangya looked over and smiled as she flinched in pain.

"T-Thank you… stranger… thank you for your kindness" said Zangya

"I can't take credit… Fluttershy is the one who saved you… to be honest, if I had found you first… I'd have killed you" said Sui-Feng

Zangya's eyes widend, her jaw slowly dropped.

"W-Why would you do that… what have I done to you" said Zangya

"Your skin is the same as the Bojack guy… meaning your probable from the same race or something" said Sui-Feng "I presume your with him?"

"Not exactly… he's with me… he's my bodyguard… was… was my bodyguard" said Zangya, then reached into her pocket. "I found this… he never wanted to help me in my quest"

Sui-Feng took the paper and looked it over, then face faulted… it was an evil to do list.

1. Slaughter race and consume them, except for princess

2. Trick Princess into thinking each planet is hostile, go slaughter them, consume, repeat

3. After finding mystical items on a planet, kill princess, kill minions, consume minions, wish for immortality.

4. Buy a pony, ride it twice, get bored and turn it into glue

Sui-Feng shook her head, then double takes at the pony thing… then looked at Zangya.

"What's the thing with the consuming?" asked Sui-Feng

Zangya pushed herself up agenst a rock… a few tears fell from her eyes.

"It's a forbidden art on my planet… then a Hera consumes the flesh or blood of a other, they gain the power and wisdom of the one they consumed" expanded Zangya "if we don't do something soon we'll all be history... along with this planet"

=== Naru, Haku, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy ===

Bojack's icy prison started to shake… then it exploded.

"AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Bojack powering up again

The girls watched in horror as Bojack's started to grow, his skin turned red as he expanded and grew into a 50 giant. His red hair became pitch black, Bojack let out a dark chuckle and unleashed his power

Bojack flexed his muscles as the bulged as he popped his knuckles. The girls jaws dropped… they swallowed a lump and looked at each other, then they all got ready to fight. Rainbow Dash took off towards the sky and started to whip around Bojack, Bojack swiped at her as Haku started to freeze his legs… Fluttershy was lifting boulder and hurling them at Bojack. Naru kelt down and pushed off the ground, flying towards Bojack. Bojack gave a mighty swing and hit Naru hard… Naru coughed up blood and slammed into the side of the stadium.

=== Inner World ===

"**Wake up**" said Kyoshi "**you must wake up**"

Naru opened her eyes and groaned… she looked up to see Kyoshi and Ai standing over her.

"Fuck happened" moaned Naru

"**You got hit so hard you came in here… Naru, we must stop Bojack**" said Kyoshi

Naru sat up and groined again, Ai knelt down and started to heal her.

"How… I mean he practically sent me into a coma with one hit… how am I to beat him?" asked Naru

Kyoshi smiled.

"What?" asked Naru

"**Good thing Gai taught you dance**" said Kyoshi

Naru tilted her head, not understanding, Kyoshi started to explain.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng and Zangya where helping each other walk towards the fight, once they peeked over the clearing Zangya saw Bojack in his state, she lost all feeling in her legs, she dropped to her knees and stated to cry.

"We're too late… it's over, we're all finish" said Zangya

Sui-Feng looked over and trembled, she swallowed hard at the level of his power… if he is even as half as strong as Zangya says he is in this state… they'd still be fucked.

=== Bojack ===

Bojack easily broke Haku's ice, her powers where useless to him… but she keep trying. Rainbow Dash was in a tight spot, Bojack had grabbed her and was crushing her with his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Rainbow Dash as her bones started to break.

"LET GO OF HER YOU FUCKING MONSTER" yelled Fluttershy, her voice very dark and demonic

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" said Bojack snickering as he squeeze Rainbow Dash again

"I'll make you regret it! Law of mass dictates that the mass of an object dramatically increases the force of impact when said object collides with the ground! And with your size, you'll make an extensively large impact upon your inevitable defeat!" said Fluttershy (**Note: Joke came from TeamFourStar, not mine**)

Bojack blinked a few times

"What?" said Bojack

Fluttershy stomped her foot in anger, cratering the ground under her foot, she got into her fighting position.

"THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY FALL" yelled Fluttershy

Bojack just laughed this time, he snicker as he pushed his hand agents Rainbow Dash's head. Fluttershy's eyes widened in anger as she watched her beloved sextoy get hurt, her eyes flashed red and went slit… she growled as two fangs perturbed from her upper lip.

"**LET HER GO THIS INSTANT, OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA EVISCERATE YOU, AND USE YOUR GASTRO-INTESTINAL TRACT AS A CONDOM WHILE I FORNICATE WITH YOU SKULL**!" yelled Fluttershy, as her vampiric powers unleashed. **(Note: Also a joke that came from TeamFourStar, not mine)**

Bojack's jaw dropped… he went to speak his next line but was completely floored by the OC script Fluttershy was reading.

"LINE" yelled Bojack

"Foolish girl, you think you can be me" came a loud whisper from off stage

Bojack went to speak… then remember something

'_Use your gastro-intestinal tract as a condom'_ thought Bojack

Bojack's eyes then popped

"Whoa, whoa whoa… wait a second, are you telling me Fluttershy has a di" started Bojack

=== Inner World ===

Naru and Kyoshi finished there dance and let their fingers touch.

"**HA**" yelled the two

Ai watched in amazement as the two had finished the fusion dance, the two merged into one. The figure in front of Ai had dirty blonde hair braided up into twin pony tails, she had Kyoshi face paint and Naru's whisker, but they were square and bulky, she had a green aura around her that formed Kyoshi's armor, underneath was Naru's orange battle dress.

Her eyes opened and reviled her right eye was blue and her left was green. The figure looked down at herself and smiled, she looked up at Ai and her followers.

"**Well… how do I look**?" asked the figure, in a heavenly voice

Ai's eyes widened… and smiled.

"**You look amazing… I do believe the fusion was a success**." said Ai, then felt a huge power.

Ai closed her eyes so she could get a feel from what's going on in to outside world… things where moving normally… this is bad, that means all this time in here… the other where getting hurt. Ai opened her eyes and looked at the fusion of Naru and Kyoshi.

"**You need to leave, NOW. Bojack is winning**" said Ai

=== Bojack ===

Bojack looked down at the falling fighters… they just couldn't summon the strength to beat him, Sui-Feng was too injured to truly move… and Zangya was frozen in fear.

Bojack snickered, he turned to go grab his prize… then was kneed in the back of the head, he looked back and had his nose cave in from a punch. Bojack stumbled backwards and shook his head from the pain… he looked up to see the fusion warrior of Naru and Kyoshi, standing on the air in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you?" said Bojack

Sui-Feng who was still top the cliff with Zangya's eyes widened, Naru and Kyoshi… they merged, Sui-Feng put her hands together and pried to Kami… and even Yami… that Bojack would fall.

The girl smirked and pointed

"**Nashi… Avatar Nashi**" said Nashi, the twirled her staff "**the one that's gonna murder your evil ass**"

Bojack laughed, he popped his neck in a sickening crack and smiled.

"Really? Little girl… look around, I've beaten everyone that's opposed me. Do the smart thing… and back down, give up kid" said Bojack

Nashi shook her head and got ready, Bojack laughed again and also got ready.

"You're a fool, a fucking fool" said Bojack

"**Call me what you will… I will beat you**" said Nashi

Nashi vanished from Bojack's sight… Bojack looked around for her, then was slammed from behind. Bojack whipped around and saw nothing, he growled as he started to look around again, this time he was hit by a fire ball from the sky.

Bojack let out a growled, he looked to the sky to see hundreds of fire ball rain down on him, he shielded himself from the fiery rain. Once the rain was over he looked up to see hundreds of clones, each one was forming a one handed Rasengan.

"Rasengan Barrage" yelled the clones as they fell from the sky

Bojack was pummeled from all sides, he feel backwards and hit the ground hard, he looked back up to see Nashi's eyes glowing. Nashi threw her hands out and tilted her head upwards, fire blasted from her mouth and hands, Bojack was shitting a brick… he was going up agent an Avatar… a Sage, he was doomed, even with his intense power, Bojack got up and ran… towards the dragonballs

Nashi just scoffed and swung her hands down, she cased after Bojack a he ran like a coward. Bojack spun around and unleashed a blinding light into Nashi face.

"**SOLAR FLARE**" yelled Bojack

Nashi screamed in pain as she was blinded, her eyes burned from the flash. She closed her eyes and let out other scream in pain, after a few moments her eyes stopped hurting… she looked around to Bojack gone. Nashi looked up at Sui-Feng, she was rubbing her eyes and cursing how they hurt… meaning she was blinded to. Nashi looked out and around the surrounding area, there was nothing to hide behind… so how did he do it.

What Nashi didn't know was Bojack powered down to hid his size, he looked up from his hiding place in fear… he stepped backwards and stepped on a dragon ball… he was so close to his prize. Bojack looked back up to see Nashi in his face, Bojack yelled and jumped backwards… Nashi pushed forward, then started to flash all around Bojack

**"It's not much fun being hunted down is it Bojack? Being hunted just like you hunted down all you victims, DOSE IT HURT**" said Nashi, elbowing and kneeing in the neck

Bojack's neck and lung filled blood from the attack, he stumbled backward and fell on the dragon balls.

"CURSE YOU" growled Bojack

Nashi landed in front of Bojack and stepped forward.

"Any last words?" said Nashi

"Just two…" said Bojack, quickly changing into his giant state… his palm right in her face "**SOLAR FLARE**"

Nashi screamed as she was blinded, Bojack let out a thunderous laugh as he stood up… then punted Nashi towards Sui-Feng. The dragon balls started to glow… the sky turned black and ominous as lighting struck.

"Dragon… I summon you, to grant my wish" yelled Bojack

The dragon ball glowed brightly… then a large dragon of golden light shot from the balls and it headed into the sky. Bojack watched as the dragon it grew in length, after the light died down it reviled a large serpent like dragon.

"**you who have summoned me… you may have one… and only one wish… speak your wish and let me return to my slumber**" said Shenron

"I wish for Immortality" yelled Bojack

Shenron snorted and laughed.

"**Holy shit… really? Holy fuck it's been centuries since someone last nutted up and wish for that, hahaha, can't wait to see how you fuck this up**" said Shenron (**Note: Also a teamfourstar joke**)

"The fuck does that mean?" said Bojack with his head tilted

"**It means… your wish is granted**" said Shenron as his eye glowed brightly… then he vanished, the 7 dragon balls shoot across the sky.

Bojack looked around, then looked at himself.

"Did it work?" said Bojack, then noticed a large shadow looming over him

Bojack looked up to see Nashi flying above him, holding a mountain over her head… where she got it was unknown.

"**DIE**" said Nashi

Nashi threw the mountain down onto Bojack, splitting it in half… she swung her arms together and had them push together, then rub.

"**Earth Style: Smashing Ground**" yelled Nashi

The mountains then started to break down into sand, Nashi clinched her fist tightly.

"**Sand Style: Sand Burial**" yelled Nashi, then took a deep breath "**Fire Style: Dragons Breath"**

Nashi unleashed a giant stream of fire, turning the sand into glass, glass to thick it was impossible to see thought. Nashi swung her staff around and made cutting motions, generating harsh winds and sliced the glass into dust.

"**Wind Style: Hurricane Wind" **yelled Naru

Rocks and dirt slammed into the glass cloud where Bojack's body resided, then a large wave of water shot out of the ocean and wrapped around Nashi's left hand, then it formed a drill, then her right hand clinched.

"**Water and Sand Style: Water Drill Sand Burial**" yelled Nashi

The sand crushed together tightening around the glass dust and Bojack, then the water drill slammed into the sand and ripped thought it, then the sand and dirt got soggy, then sopped to the ground. Nashi's took in a deep breath, one so deep the she even sucked in a cloud or two… she then opened her mouth and exhaled a fiery attack, more ferrous then the last.

"**Fire Style: Yami's Breath**" yelled Nashi

The fire stream rained down on the muddy sand and turned into earth and glass. Nashi let out a few huffs then she held her left hand up in the air, then extended her middle and index finger, a spark generated over her tips.

"**Chidori Steam: Rage of Raijin**" said Nashi

Nashi swung her hand down and a gigantic lightning bolt fell from the sky and completely cover the glassy ground the covered Bojack, destroying the ground and creating a large crater… Bojack's body was nowhere to be seen. Nashi looked around for her… then she heard a loud snap, she looked behind her to see Bojack.

"Looks like I got my wish… I will admit it, what you did hurt like having a urinary exam" said Bojack, then flex his giant muscles "but, how can you kill… that which is immortal"

Nashi turned around and punched Bojack as hard as she could, resulting in Bojack laughing at her.

"heh heh heh, your dead" said Bojack

Bojack swung her arm and hit Nashi in the neck, sending her to the ground. Nashi pushed herself up and looked up at Bojack who was laughing evilly as lightning started to flash.

'_His power… it's so great'_ thought Nashi '_how am I gonna beat him'_

Nashi looked back at Haku and the other, they were still out cold, she looked up at Sui-Feng… who was still holding her ribs in pain. Nashi looked back up at Bojack who was marveling over his immortal body, her eyes then drifted down… and saw spirits, hundreds… no thousands of them.

'_w-what the… hell'_  
>thought Nashi<p>

She saw the looks on their face, they held spite and anger… towards Bojack.

'_What is this… how can I see them'_ thought Nashi

"**Nashi… you were born from Naru and Kyoshi… Kyoshi is an Avatar, she is in tuned with the universe and the spirit world, you can see spirits cause Kyoshi could**" said Ai

Nashi looked around as more spirits started to feel the area, she looked over to where Sui-Feng was to see a hundreds of spirits kneeling down in respect, Nashi didn't know why as she was unable to see Zangya on the ground, she looked back at Haku to see Bojack's fallen minions, anger on their face to their old master.

"**Nashi… use their rage**" said Ai

'_What_?' thought Nashi

"**Use their rage… as Avatar you can use their power, use it all and finish Bojack'**" said Ai

'_but… what a about them'_ thought Nashi

"**What about them, there dead**" said Ai "**Now use their power**"

Nashi held up her hand and tapped into her avatar power, her eyes glowed brightly… the souls slowly faded away, giving up there after live to see the defeat of Bojack, who was celebrating his immortality like a little girl getting a pony… Nashi's eyes glowed even brighter as all the souls where pulled into the attack. A Rasengan started to form in Nashi's hand, hit fit perfectly in her hand… she opened up her hand and it slowly floated upward, a large skull formed into the Rasengan, it let loose a blood curdling scream.

"**BOJACK**" yelled Nashi "**Eat this… Wrath of the Fallen Rasengan**"

Bojack looked down at Nashi as she throws her arm forward… the Rasengan flew towards Bojack… and down his throat. Bojack gagged and held his throat from the pain… he growled and looked down at Nashi.

"You little bitch" said Bojack

Gurgle

Bojack looked down at his stomach… then held it

Gurgle

"ooooh… my stomach hurts" moaned Bojack

Gurgle

"It's like the time I let Zangya cook" groaned Bojack

What Bojack didn't know, was the Rasengan, they was filled with the hatred towards him of everyone he's consumed in the last 5 years… where taking their power back , and giving it all to the Rasengan. The skull screamed again as it unleashes all of its rage.

Bojack's body started to swell, he started to look around and panic… then just grinned.

"You fool… this won't kill me… I AM IMMORTAL… I CAN NEVER DIE" said Bojack

BOOOM

Bojack exploded, his bone and guts rained down on the area, showering everyone in blood. Sui-Feng pulled Zangya to her feet, she saw the piece of Bojack rain down… she just smiled… then a tear fell from her eyes... that man… ruined the life's of thousands… whatever he gets… is too good for him.

Fluttershy slowly pushed herself up, something warm and bloody hit her in the head… slamming her head back down into ground, she quickly pushed herself back up and let out a hiss in anger as the thing was stuck on her head. She reached up and pulled the blood object of her head… it was Bojack gastro-intestinal tract, Fluttershy looked up just in time as Bojack head slammed into her. Fluttershy fell backwards… then she shook up with the head in her head and slammed it to the ground… and got a scream from him.

"OOOOOOW… w-what happened…? I can't feel my legs" said Bojack

Fluttershy blinked at the head a few times, the smirked… she pulled down her skirt and free her dick. Bojack looked up at her and blinked in confusion.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Bojack "w-wait… your not gonna"

"This is less about sex, and more about tying up loose ends" said Fluttershy, using his guts as a condom

"How romantic" said Bojack rolling his eye, then was grabbed by his hair and pulled off screen.

Rainbow Dash and Haku also pushed themselves up… they looked over and say the horror of what Fluttershy was about to do.

=== Nashi ===

Nashi split apart and became Naru and Kyoshi again, they looked at each other and shook hands, smiling.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK" came Rainbow Dash and Haku's scream

=== Hours Later ===

Sui-Feng, Haku, Zangya and Naru waved by to the Equestria Girls, The Alien Fighters, Shaggy and Scooby… though most of them didn't do a damn thing to help in the fight, they at least help other get to safety, once they were out to sea, Paine order Yuna and Rikku to set course to Uzumaki Island once more. Sui-Feng reached into a small bag and pulled out Bojack's head, he let out a gasp of air.

"About time you let me out… I thought I was gonna d… never mind" said Bojack, regretting his wish.

"Yeah… immortality is a bitch, ain't it" laughed Sui-Feng

=== Haku, Zangya, and Naru ===

Naru and Zangya where on the bed, topless, kissing and making out, Naru and Zangya connected fast once they meet. Zangya was on her back, enjoying the kiss… then her eyes looked back over to Haku, who was sitting in a chair… masturbating.

Naru noticed Zangya stopping in her kiss, she pulled away.

"Something wrong" asked Naru

"Well… I mean… it's just" stammered Zangya, then looked over at Haku "you're ok with this… she's your mate… isn't she?"

Haku nodded her head, she pulled her fingers to her face and licked them.

"Naru has 3 other girls other than myself… so another girl in the harem is no biggie… just understand this… I am the top bitch" said Haku, then went to finger her cunt again

Zangya nodded her head, then was caught in a kiss again, as Naru reach over and pulled out some sensation lotion as started to rub it over Zangya's body, to help increase the pleasure, Her hands felt good as they massaged the lotion on her, spreading the cool smoothness all over her body. It helped to calm her down from the event that transpired today, and she went on and on. Naru then leaned into Zangya, letting there breast rub together, Zangya bite her lip as she held in a moan.

Naru smiled as she slid downwards, taking Zangya's stiffened bud into her mouth, she flicked it with the tip of her tongue, her other hand rubbed the other. Zangya made small gasp and moans, she also started breathing harder. Naru sucked on the nipple, licking and nibbling it, making it wet. She was rewarded with a small gasp. Zangya reached out to press her hand lightly against the back of Naru's head. Encouraged, Naru shifted her body on top of Zangya, centering herself over the woman beneath her, looking for a better position for her hips and finding it.

She rubbed her crotch against the covered mound of Zangya's panties finding some much needed relief for her throbbing clit. She felt her panties begin to soak with her juices as she slowly ground back and forth against the woman beneath her. Zangya responded instinctively, locking her long legs around Naru's body and matching her thrusts to press their heated cores together. Naru took delight in the gasps she was provoking from the alien princess, shifting her attention to the other breast and lavishing it with her mouth. Zangya's hands were on both sides of her head now, her fingers digging into Naru's hair, her back arching from the stimulation.

Haku was digging her finger in her pussy, loving the free show she was getting… her cunt was dripping off the chair and freezing, making cum-sickles.

Satisfied there had been enough foreplay, Naru stopped suckling at Zangya's exquisite breasts and slid up her lotion slick body to claim her lips, eager ravage her mouth. Zangya was flushed and panting, she had a small smile on her face… this felt amazing, but she was green (no pun intended)

"I'm sorry… but… is this where… I do something?" said Zangya

Naru's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?" said Naru

Zangya nodded her head, she looked away from Naru in embarrassment… only to see Haku still finger fucking her cunt, so she looked back up.

Naru just smiled a sly smile, she bent down and kissed Zangya's lips, Zangya kissed back. Naru then broke the kiss and lend over Zangya.

"Well… that's about to change" said Naru

Their lips met, first gently, then with more urgency. Naru opened her mouth, running her tongue along Zangya's lips. Zangya responded, her tongue peeking out to meet the blonde kunoichi, flicking against each other in the open air. She followed the blondes lead, gently, then more boldly. They sparred in that manner for a few seconds, tip flicking against tip until Naru took the initiative, sealing her mouth against Zangya's.

While their lips and tongues glided against each other, Zangya pulled at Naru's pantie, then she slide them off and throw it away. Naru moaned into Zangya's mouth as Zangya massaged one of her young, firm breasts. With her other hand, Zangya roamed down Naru's back, and downwards to grope her tight, round ass. Naru responded by grinding even harder against Zangya's crotch, easing up only when she felt a pleasant chill as the cold breath from Haku hit her exposed, wet pussy. Zangya thrust her hand between Naru's legs, petting and seeking.

"No hair?" said Zangya

Naru smiled and giggled, then motioned to Haku.

"I have Haku to thank for that… and the girls love it" said Naru

Zangya blushed and averted her eyes.

"Then… I don't think I should remove my panties" said Zangya "I didn't know shaving pussy was a requirement for sex"

Naru giggled and kissed Zangya's nose

"It's not a requirement." Naru clarified. "It's just a preference."

"But what if you find me…unkempt?" Zangya asked.

"Let me be the judge of that." said Naru rolling over to the side.

She ran her fingers lightly along Zangya's body, taking a moment to appreciate her tight narrow waist and wide full hips. Hooking a finger under her panties, she pulled it down, helping Zangya to slide it down her legs and take it all the way off.

"Oh my." said Naru as she took in the sight.

"What? What? Is my hairy pussy not to your liking" Zangya asked

"No." Naru insisted as she reached out to touch her. "You have a lovely pussy. It's very cute."

Naru meant it too. Zangya may have not have done any grooming down there, but she didn't have a lot of hair to begin with. There was nothing for her to be embarrassed about. Amused, Naru playfully stroked and tugged at the little orange triangular patch of rough hair between Zangya's legs. Zangya lay back and spread her legs, inviting more exploration. Naru let her hands go lower, running her fingers over the engorged lips, feeling the wetness seeping out.

Soon Zangya's juices completely covered her hand. Naru raised her wet fingers to Zangya's mouth, inviting her to taste herself. Zangya licked the blonde's fingers, while Naru cooed encouragement. She pushed her fingers into Zangya's mouth, watching the alien princess suck on them one by one. Returning her hand to Zangya's pussy, she began to rub Zangya's clit in a quick, circular motion. Zangya opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it again, biting back on her cries.

"No" Naru whispered in her ear. "Let it out. Let us hear your voice."

"But… what if I say the wrong thing" said Zangya, not wanting to ruin this experience

Naru didn't know whether to laugh or snort. "You don't say anything. Just let out what you feel."

Slowly, she pushed a finger inside Zangya again. Even as wet as she was, there was barely any room. She gently pulled it in and out, going deeper and deeper until she was up to the third knuckle. Zangya's choked off noises became louder, but she was still holding back. Inserting a second finger, Naru increased her speed, pumping in and out, massaging Zangya's clit with her thumb. Zangya opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure followed by heavy panting. She reached out to Naru.

"Naru" She rasped. "Please…allow me. Let me do the same for you."

Naru let her go, then rolled onto her back and spread her legs. The princess tried to copy Naru's technique, penetrating her with her fingers. Naru did not hold her voice back, moaning loudly and appreciatively, especially when Zangya leaned over and latched on to her nipple. She put her hand on the back of Zangya's head, guiding her hot mouth and eager tongue where she wanted it, from one breast to the next, then up to her lips for more deep kisses. She used her other hand to guide the alien princess on where to put her fingers and how to use them. The feeling of Zangya's mouth and increasingly skilled fingers on her body were exquisite, sending shockwaves of pleasure racing through her core. Zangya stopped and pulled her mouth off Naru's tit with a loud, greedy pop.

"Naru… c-can I try something?" asked Zangya

Not waiting for permission, she straddled Naru's thigh, lifting the other leg up into the air and pushing her hips forward.

'_Scissoring_?' thought Naru.

Where had she learned that? Considering how Zangya fumbled and felt her way into position, Naru know she didn't have a clue what she was doing. She was so endearingly unskilled. Naru began to think that maybe she should take the time to tutor the girl more extensively. All thoughts were driven from her head as Zangya began to rub their clits together. Naru threw back her head and moaned as Zangya found her rhythm, thrusting her hips back and forth in concert with Naru who rocked her body in sync while she writhed on the bed and fondled her own breasts. Naru stared, entranced by the orange haired beauty rubbing into her crotch. She was a marvel to behold, large beautiful eyes closed in ecstasy, oiled breasts bouncing and swaying to the rhythm of their lovemaking, thick, curved ass clenching and flexing with every thrust. It was enough to drive the kunoichi wild! She reached out and grabbed Zangya's hips.

"Get up here." Naru rasped as she pulled Zangya towards her. Zangya quickly crawled over Naru's body to straddle on her knees over her head, lowering her dripping sex to her eager mouth.

'_Oh yes_!' Naru thought as she lapped up Zangya juices.

That artlessly beautiful pussy was finally in her mouth! She ran her tongue up and down Zangya's labia, relishing the taste of her, letting that taste trickle down her throat. The clean, musky, salty-sweet smell was overpowering. Naru worked her way higher, teasing and nipping at her clit. To her surprise, she was rewarded at long last with Zangya's true voice. It started with a muffled "ha!", then a longer, louder one, then finally a full throated cry of ecstasy!

"NARU" moaned Zangya

Haku was furiously fucking her cunt with an ice dildo, there was frozen cum all over the chair and floor.

"Yeah… keep going girls" moaned Haku

There was no holding her back now. She reached down to grab Naru's head with both hands and pressed it tighter against her snatch, moaning and crying loudly, working her hips back and forth against Naru's face.

Naru grinned around her busy tongue, enjoying the view from below, almost able to see the ripples of pleasure work their way up through the alien princesses body, racing upward from her crotch, past her smooth firm tummy, past her large quivering breasts to emerge from her throat as yet another lusty wail.

Suddenly, Zangya let her go. Reversing her position, she bent over Naru's body to caress Naru's hairless vagina with her mouth. Naru gasped, grateful for the attention to her throbbing needs. Zangya lacked skill and technique, but her strong, steady sucking and lapping were more than enough to please. Naru grabbed Zangya's wide hips to bring her mouth up and resume her attack. Zangya's moans were muffled by Naru's thighs, the vibrations adding to the stimulation and the pleasure. Indeed, both women couldn't help themselves from making noise as each drove the other closer and closer to climax.

Zangya broke first from Naru's expert tongue fucking, groaning in rapture as her body shook from the force of her orgasm. Naru worried she would collapse on top of her right there and then even as she drank in the fluid gushing into her mouth. Zangya held fast, returning to her task as soon as she was capable of doing so. Naru lay there under her, free to concentrate on the glorious feeling of the other woman eating her out. She dug her fingers into Zangya's firm round ass as she called out praise and encouragement, telling her she was a good lover, telling her she was making her cum, telling her nothing at all as her orgasm seized her and she wailed in euphoria.

Panting from the exertion, Zangya rolled off Naru to reverse her position then lay down on top of her.

"w-wow was it?" asked Zangya, worried she didn't do good

"Fantastic" moaned Naru, then snugged into Zangya "fantastic"

Zangya closed her eyes and snuggled into Naru, then Naru felt Haku crawl onto the bed… she looked over to see the large icy mess, and was glad she didn't have to clean it up.

X

=== Omake ===

Water washed up agents the shore of the beach, the tide went out… then a small wave washed a figure up on shore… Bowser. Bowser pushed himself up and groaned, he shook his head and looked around… to see he was back in his kingdom. Bowser shook the water off his shell, the tuck his leg in… letting the water gush out… after getting his footing, he walked towards his castle.

Bowser pushed open the door to see colorful lights flashing, music blaring and hundreds of his minions from all Mario games dancing around. Bowser looked around to see his minions swing from the chandeliers, knocking down his statues, ripping his panting… Bowser grumbled. As he walked into his castle and walked past them, they all had frozen in fear… Bowser saw one person, wearing one of his shells… his black and red shell. Bowser stormed up to him and grabbed him, he spun him around to see Lucario… holding a small shell of soup. The music stopped as did the lights, everyone was sure they were all dead.

"K-King Bowser… you alive" said Lucario… then he looked down, then offer the shell "Turtle soup?"

Bowser took the soup and sipped on it, smacking his lips.

"Did you use the turtle with the rainbow flashing shell?" asked Bowser

Lucario nodded his head, Bowser took a sip again… then looked back at the crowd. He held the shell in the air.

"I HAVE SURVIVED, LET THE PARTY CONTINUE" said Bowser

The party started up again, Bowser smiled and help the soup and slurped on it… he looked out the window and up towards the sky… and could swear… he saw a cloud that looked like Bowser Jr.

"Rest in peace son… rest in peace" said Bowser

=== Omake End ===

X

=== Secret Omake ===

A pendulum swung back and forth, it tick and tock loud. The pendulum swung down and Paradox stepped out from where it swung.

"hello every one, so good to see you again… or is it the first time" said Paradox, then shrugged "I bet your wondering… why I'm at the end of the chapter… well… I'm here you introduce the newest arc"

Paradox looked at his watch and clicked it, showing images.

The first one was an old school, Mahora Academy… then it showed a violent outburst of chakra, then the image faded.

"The 1rst story is what unfolds that fateful day some call… the 1rst impact"

Paradox clicked his watch again, images of two girls appear… one had a hole in her chest and a small mask piece on her face (haven't decided where yet) and a soul reaper with a hollow mask, she lifted up the mask and the two kissed.

"Our 2nd story will be how the Fragmento's came to be… though I'm sure the images might have giving it away" said Paradox, then clicked the watch again.

An image of a blood thirty women with long hair rose a sword over her head… ready to kill the man beneath her… then a little girl and a toddler grabbed her leg crying, making her freeze in place.

"Our 3rd story will be about a women named Yachiru Unohana… the 1rst Kenpachi… uh, who'd have thunk it, it wasn't just a name, but a title." Said Paradox, then clicked again.

The images showed a young Sui-Feng, her Bankai on her shoulder, she pointed the missile upwards and towards a man with green hair, a hold in his chest, wearing white rods and had a mask piece above his mouth on his left cheek.

"Our 4th story will be about the mother of our hero, Hinata, in her younger days… and the act that made her a legend" said Paradox, then clicked again

Images of the Visored's started to show up

"Our 5th story is about how the Visored's" started Paradox

"NO" yelled Moka

Paradox didn't argue, he clicked the watch. Images of Sui-Feng and a young Tsume showed.

"Our 5th story is how Sui-Feng and Tsume meet, which later lead to dating, then pre-marital sex, then marriage, the wedding night sex… that lead to Sui-Feng impregnating Tsume with her seed which lead to the birth off Hinata" said Paradox

"yeah… thanks for the break down" said Moka, rolling her eyes, then waved at the fan "well, there you have it, those are the next 5 chapters… after that Hinata and Naru will head home, thus starting the Shippuden Arc… note, there will not be a second story called Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka Shippuden, the story will continued as named"

X


	73. The First Impact

Moka was standing in front of the camera, rubbing her temple as she held a cigarette in her fingers.

"Ok… just to make things clear… I never promised Naru's harem would end at Korra, that is why am here right now. Naru will have a few more girls join her harem… at least 3 more, least that's the plan… that will put her harem number up to 8… that is most likely her max... maybe. Hinata on the other hand will have more than 25 and growing, so people… stop complaining… Hinata will be getting most of the pussy to herself… and will get to enjoy all of them." said Moka, then flicked her cigarette off to the side. "So please… now that you know Hinata will have the bigger pussy collection, stop complaining"

The scene fades to black… and the chapter starts.

x

A Year and a half since Hinata and Naru left to train… and today is a day of celebration… today is the day of harmony, where you enjoy the traditional meal of whatever the fuck is in the kitchen and whatever the hell the guest bring.

=== Konoha ===

The streets where filled with stands, selling candy, toys and other merchandise. Many ninja where joining the hundreds of parties going throughout the village. The Inuzuka's and Inugami's, along with their other residents Kin, Tayuya, and now Momohime. Everyone was drinking and snacking, celebrating such a wonderful day.

Gwen was in her room partying with her 4 loli's and Lucy, all in there panties, she was dancing in the middle of them, Zazie and Nel where jumping up and down, having fun. Moegi and Hanabi where holding hands and dancing with each other romantically… Lucy was in her 10 year old form and dancing sexily agents Gwen, then kissed her panties.

Sakura, Ino, Nemu and Hikari were party at Tatsuki's restaurant, as was Tsunade and Shizune… drinking sake and eating chicken wings. Each pair was kissing there girl lovingly… Orihime and Rukia manage to get a few kisses in as they cooked for the guest… Tatsuki was in her office, eating out Tenten.

=== Hinata House ===

Shinobu, Raph, Riruka and Dogpound where running in and out of the kitchen cooking the snacks for the party… Shinobu was cooking a lot of meat filled dishes for her party goers, but mostly her mother Hinata. Raph was cooking up, ramen and pizza… he used his hands to wafted the scent to nose and smiled, then he reach over and grabbed some herbs for his ramen and dropped them in.

Riruka looked in the oven to see her cupcakes and cakes where cooking the way they were supposed to, then she felt some arms wrap around her, she looked down to see Ruchiriyo hugging her… she had snuck out to come to the party, she missed her future wife after all this time, Riruka smiled and nuzzled her.

Dogpound was adding the sugar on his puppy chow (the candy), he was a sucker for the candy… though he was a little pissed at the miss leading title… but it was still good.

In the dining room the rest of the gang was at the tables, Hinata was arm wrestling with Shredder… both have been at it for the past 15 minutes… neither have budge an inch.

Kaolla, Naru, Lisa and Donnie where all talking about cold fusion and molecular science… in Germen… in Pig Latin… in Norris, making everyone confused.

Hiyori was trying to be sly and not get caught staring at Hinata, a small blush creep across her face… she shiver in delight at remembering what had happened the day they meet. She's not saying she enjoyed getting her leg broken… but she not saying she didn't like it.

Lilith, Mutsumi, Haruka and Mitsune where out on the patio smoking, not wanting to choke everyone with their smoke.

Mashiro, Fu, Angel and Mikey where in the living room, watching Dora the explorer.

Karai, April Fishface and Leo where in the second living room… playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl… team battle, girls agents boys. April was Peach, Karai was Sheik, Leo was Sonic, and Fishface was Bowser… at the moment the game was a tie, both team refused to back down.

Motoko, Kimimaro and Splinter where all meditating in the garden area, they weren't ones for parties.

=== Evangeline's House ===

POP POP POP

Small amounts of confide flew into the air from the small popper, everyone cheered… Zangya was most following the crowed. As everyone was eating what was on their plate, Zangya spoke.

"uh… can I ask, what are we celebrating?" asked Zangya

Everyone looked up, they had forgotten Zangya wasn't from here, Evangeline tapped her glass making everyone look over.

"Today is the day that the 10 tailed beast who was responsible for the first impact was defeated by Rikudo, The Sage of Six Paths" said Evangeline, then shiver slightly "I will never forget that site… it still haunts me to this day"

Sui-Feng looked over and raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't know you where that old… wait? How old are you?" asked Sui-Feng

"I'm over 2000 years old" said Evangeline

Sui-Feng's eyes popped, she didn't think there was anyone on older then her on earth, not counting when any of the soul reapers visit… or Kisuke or Yoruichi. Evangeline took a sip of her sake, then Naru realized something.

"Wait… you said you'd never forget that site… you saw the beast?" asked Naru

"Saw it… I could smelt it… I was at ground zero when it appeared" said Evangeline… she remembers everything.

=== over 2000 years ago ===

Rikudo was about to face his toughest challenge yet, no amount of training could prepare him for what he was about to face. Though he had face a similar challenge once, the experience he gained that day may be what saves him… he took a deep breath in… then out. He left the bathroom, only in his underwear and returned to the bed room, where the girl he's been asking out for a few month, and she final agree to it if he'd stop, was laying back, in nothing but a thong and bra, reading a book, she looked up and saw Rikudo, then put the book down.

"You've been in there for 3 hours… I was getting bored" said the dark skinned beauty.

Rikudo just smiled and stripped, sporting a grin.

"Well wait no more… for I am ready" said Rikudo, quickly ripping his pants off

The dark skin girl snorted, she pointed at Rikudo's small dick and started to laugh… she stood up and let her thong drop, reviling her that dick was 3 inch bigger than his… his eyes bulged.

"How the fuck… I mean… then did, I mean… have you always had that?" asked Rikudo

"Duh" said the dark skin goddess.

"But… how did I miss it all those times I've peek at you" said Rikudo

"Excuse me? You've what?" said the dark skin beauty, pulling a pistol out of her bra and holding it up to the sage.

"N-N-Now Mana Tatsumiya… there no need for violent" said Rikudo, sweating bullets "my pride is already smash by knowing your bigger than me… can't we call it even"

Mana narrowed her eyes, then pistol whipped him upside the head, then left.

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline ducked and dodge the strikes of her sparring partner, Jasmine, eldest daughter of the sage. Both girls where in white GI's, Evangeline was spotless, while Jasmine was dirty and ripped… Jasmine growled and spit blood off to the side.

"I will beat you… I will be no longer have to put up with your moronic training ideas" said Jasmine with a smirk, her silver-ish blue hair shining in the light.

Evangeline scoffed and threw her hands to the side

"You insolent little girl, I've been training you since you were in diapers… how dare you speak to me like that" growled Evangeline

Jasmine just smiled and charged at Evangeline, she swung her arms to the side and let her nail like claws shine in the light, she swiped at Evangeline, who effortlessly dodged. Evangeline side stepped Jasmine and spun around her, then slammed her open palm into her back. Jasmine stumbled forward and fell into the mud. Evangeline couldn't help but laugh at Jasmine's failed attempt to bet her… Jasmine pushed herself up, she growled again as her eyes started to glow black.

Evangeline stopped laughing and walked up to the girl.

"Look… I don't know what's gotten into you lately… but if you need help, just say" said Evangeline, placing her hand on Jasmine's shoulder

"**I don't need your help**" growled Jasmine, as a black aura washed over her

Evangeline backed up in fear as the aura glowed brighter… then a white substance burst from Jasmines mouth and wrapped around her. "**GROOOOOOAAAH**"

Evangeline watched as the armor took the shape of a wolf with nine tails… Evangeline shook away her fear, and got ready.

'_w-what the hell is this… I've never seen anything like this… is this the power Jasmine inherited from her mother… the power of a Soul Reaper?_' thought Evangeline

Jasmine growled and snarled, just a small amount of skin around her mouth was all that was visible. She opened her mouth and tilted her head up wards… a large ball of energy formed in front of her mouth, Evangeline eyed it carefully… it felt so dark… and evil.

Jasmine threw her head forward and fired the attack, Evangeline held her ground and extended her hand… the second the ball hits her, it exploded and created a large pillar of dark energy.

People from all over Mahora saw the pillar pierce the sky and part the clouds, everyone didn't really pay it any mind… they knew of Evangeline, they figure she was just venting.

The spot Evangeline once stood, was nothing but a smoking creator. Jasmine tilted her head upwards and howled loudly like a wolf, then a swarm of bats formed behind her… a foot shot out and slammed into Jasmines neck, shattering her armor and returning her to normal. Evangeline was standing on Jasmine, who was unconscious… Evangeline glare angrily at her… she spit blood to the side and held her bleeding arm.

'_Little bitch… if not for my immortality I'd have been dead… your father is gonna hear about this'_ thought Evangeline

=== Mahora School, Mana's Room ===

Mana kissed the young tan skinned Chinese girl on her bed, she pulled her in close and held her tight. She played with the girl's blonde hair and smiled at the small gasp coming from the young virgin.

"M-Mana Senpai" moaned the young girl

"shhhh… don't talk Ku Fei" whispered Mana

Mana went in for other kiss, she looked over and saw the other Chinese girl in her room, she was rubbing her pussy though her panties… her name embroidered on them, Chao Lingshen. She blushed as Mana watched her and made her blush that her Senpai is watching her. Mana returned her attention to Ku Fei, she reached up and fondled her breast thought her bra, the in one quick movement, snapped it off.

Ku Fei moaned then the air hit her breast, Mana went on and kissed her breast, getting Ku Fei to moan again. Mana slowly reached down and rubbed Ku Fei's pantie cover crouch… then slipped her hand in and played with the wet cunt. Mana's finger danced around and all over Ku Fei's pussy, earning moan after moan.

Mana then smiled and pushed two fingers in, getting Ku Fei to scream in pleasure. Mana kissed her and hushed her, as she play with the Chinese girl's cunt. Mana looked back over to Chao to see her panties where soaked with pre-cum. Mana went back to Ku Fei and nibbled at her neck… Ku Fei wrapped her arms around her neck and moaned again

"Ku Fei is close to cumming" moaned Ku Fei with her broken Japanese

Mana smiled and pulled away from her, making her whine, Mana just smiled at her. She looked over at Chao and gestured her to come over. Chao jumped off the chair and rushed the bed, she wrapped her arms around Mana, and she did the same. Fu Kei watched as Mana and Chao played with and kissed each other, Ku Fei didn't mind… she knew she'd have to share… she just wished Mana would have finished her off.

Mana reached down and started to grope Chao's ass, getting a moan from the girl who claims to be an alien from the future. Ku Fei started to play with her pussy as she watched the two girls pleasure each other. Mana let her finger slip under Chao's pantie, letting her finger touch her soft ass cheeks.

Chao moan softly at the touch of her senpai, Mana lend in and planted kisses all over her neck, making the younger girl shiver. Mana's hands traveled up the girl back, and over her shoulder, then slowly made their way down to her breast.

Mana pulled down on Chao's bra and let her small breast, Mana hands pushed up agents, she pinched the tiny growing buds in her hand, getting Chao to moan softly.

"Senpai" moaned Chao

Mana smiled at the moaning, her eye flicked over to see Ku Fei fingering her pussy has hard and fast as she can, she turned her attention back to Chao and lets her hands slide down to her cunt, then slide her fingers under her panties and played with her pussy.

"M-Mana" moaned Chao

Mana just smiled and kissed Chao's neck and gave it a nibble as Chao moaned louder and louder. Mana pushed a finger into Chao, using her thumb to rub her clit, making Chao shudder. As Mana finger Chao she heard Ku Fei moan again, Mana reach over with her free hand and rubbed her cunt.

Mana pulled Chao off her and laid her down by Fu Kei, then pushed two of her fingers up both girls cunts. Chao and Ku Fei moaned as they lay by each other, they held hands and let their finger inner tangle. They turn to each and kissed as the senpai finger there wet cunts, Mana grinned as she played with her girls.

Mana's thong was being stretched to its limit as she got hard watching the two Chinese cuties kissed, the strings of her thong came undone, freeing her 8 inch cock and her small ball. The girls looked up and drooled, there cunt got wetter, if possible at its site.

Mana pushed her fingers in as far as she could, without hurting her two Chinese lovers. Mana pushed her thumb agent their clits and rubbed them in a circular motion. Chao and Ku Fei moaned and her pussy clinched around the invading fingers… then they both let out a sequel and cam all over Mana's bed.

Mana smiled and lean back on her bed, resting on the head rest… she giggle as her girl quickly sat up and rushed to her long hard dick. Ku Fei and Chao licked it up and down, they closed their eyes and they enjoyed the most delicious pudding pop they've ever seen. Mana reached out and rubbed her girl's cheek, getting them to blush and coo at the touch.

Chao slight pushed Ku Fei out of the way and took Mana's dick into her mouth, she pumped it in and out a few, the she pulled off of it, giving Ku Fei a turn. Ku Fei pumped Mana dick in and out of her mouth, she pulled of and licked it up and down, Chao copyed Ku Fei. Mana moaned as the girls licked her shaft up and down, Chao and Ku Fei tongues brushed each other, making them giggle.

The two Chinese cutie pulled away from Mana dick and started to make out with each other, Mana just grinned as she stroked her cock. Ku Fei and Chao broke away from there kiss and went back to Mana's dick they both licked it up and down, both girls reach down at the same time and played with Mana's firm ball.

"AH" moaned Mana, her dick spurting its milk

Mana came all over Ku Fei and Chao's face, both girls moaned at the hotness of it.

"Hmmm, that was good" moaned Mana slowly sliding down on to her bed. "Now, decided who gets my cock first… and who gets licked first"

Ku Fei and Chao looked at each other, and after a furious game of rock-paper-scissors, did Ku Fei win.

"Ku Fei wants cock" said Ku Fei

Mana watched as Ku Fei crawled up over her cock, Ku Fei eased herself on it, moaning as it broke her hymen and steal her virginity. Chao crawled up on Mana face, she was facing Ku Fei… as she felt Mana's tongue push up against her pussy, she pulled Ku Fei into a kiss.

Ku Fei moaned and blushed as her Senpai cock thrust in and out of her, and that she was kissing Chao again. She pulled closer to Chao without getting of Mana's cock and deepened the kiss, they held each other close.

Mana slurp at Chao's juice, she couldn't really hear what was going on… but she knew that they were kissesing, and it was making her wetter and wetter. Mana pushed her tongue into Chao's pussy and flicked it around, getting Chao to moan hotly. Mana gently kneaded Chao small round ass, getting shiver and moan from her.

Ku Fei bounced up and down on Mana cock, taking it all the way to the base, her pussy clamped around it, hugging it tight. Mana moaned into Chao's pussy from the sensation, causing her to cum all over her Senpai's face. The sensation of Chao's warm cum was enough to push Mana over the edge, Mana moaned and came into Ku Fei's tight cunt.

Ku Fei pulled of Mana cock, her sperm slowly dripped out.

"Hurry and make the switch… I wanna taste my cream with your juice" said Mana

Ku Fei and Chao quickly switch positions, Mana didt waste any time and started to lap at Ku Fei's pussy, licking her own cum mixed with Ku Fei's. Mana moaned hotly as she felt her still hard dick enter Chao's virgin pussy, Mana bucked up and down, thrusting her cock in and out of Chao's tight cunt.

Chao moaned hotly, then she reached out and pulled Ku Fei to her, they kissed again. Mana's tongue darted in and out of Ku Fei's sperm filled cunt, loving in the taste. Chao pushed down on Mana cock, getting it to go in deep, she then willingly clinches her pussy around Mana cock.

Mana moaned into Ku Fei cunt, making her cum all over her face. Mana moaned at the hot sticky mess on her face and cam hard into Chao's pussy, the warm sperm entering her pussy made her cum all over Mana cock.

Chao pulled off of Mana cock, and it went limp. Ku Fei crawled of Mana stick cum cover face, both girl snuggled up to Mana and started to lick and kiss her. Mana snaked her arms around her two Chinese beauties and smiled, quickly drifting off into a nice slumber.

=== School Ballet Room ===

Two young girl in pink ballerina tight danced around each other as they twirl ribbons, they turn to face each other… and got lost in each other eyes. They dropped their ribbons and embraced, then kissed.

"I love you Yukari" said the girl with flaming orange hair

"As do I love you Koko" said Yukari as her witches hat tilted forward.

The two kisses again, then went back to their dancing.

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline was sitting at the table of the local tea shop, she sipped on it calmly… then looked up as she heard a sound, Rikudo.

"You… wanted to see me, Miss Evangeline" said Rikudo

"Yes… it's about your eldest daughter, Jasmine… she displayed… a violent temper today… much more then she has in the past. I'm starting to get worried, she change into a monster during training" said Evangeline

"I'm sure she was just PMSing" said Rikudo waving his hand

Evangeline wanted to face fault… was he serious?

"Yeah… I don't think she was PMSing… she was determined to kill me when she went demon" said Evangeline

"Most students think about offing there teacher all the time, it's just a faze… she grow out of it" said Rikudo

Evangeline stood up and slammed her hands on the table, knocking the cups off the table.

"Is this a fucking joke to you? I'm tell you something is wrong with her… there something… evil about her" said Evangeline

"EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL" yelled a fat old man in a bra

"Sit down you old kook" said his elderly, but younger friend

Rikudo waved it off again.

"She's just going thought a faze, she a growing teenager… her hormones are high, and she probably scared… she'll get over it" said Rikudo, then he left.

Evangeline just shook her head and sighed.

"You fucking fool" said Evangeline

=== Later that Night ===

Jasmine was walking with her sister out in the dead of night, Lavender held her sister tight as she looked around.

"S-Sister… we shouldn't be out at night… what if the vampire gets us" said Lavender

Jasmine giggled, then laughed… she rubbed her sister head and just snicker again.

"What Evangeline? She's one of the teachers, she's forbidden to harm anyone… if she dose she'll be punished" said Jasmine

"B-But the attacks?" said Lavender

"Shirking real loud and posing under the light of the moon, oh yeah, she's really attacking people" said Jasmine, then laughed

Lavender cheeks puffed out and she started to punch Jasmines arm.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." said Lavender

Yes it is" laughed Jasmine, holding her sides.

"Your mean" said Lavender, swinging her arms

Jasmine stopped laughing, she rubbed her sister head and smiled. Lavender hugged her sister and snuggled her, Jasmine smiled and hugged back… Jasmines hears a twig snap… she looked back to see some shady looking guys approaching.

"Lavender… run to the dorms when I say run… do you understand?" said Jasmine, then looked back and growled

Lavender tensed up, she was scared… she didn't know what was happening.

"J-Jasmine?" said Lavender

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND" yelled Jasmine

Lavender jumped, then nodded her head. Jasmine turned around and face the two men walking up… she slide her foot forward, then dashed at them.

"RUN" yelled Jasmine

Lavender turn heel and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could, the two creeps charged forward and where close lined by Jasmine. The two sleaze ball hit the ground hard, but got up quickly… they both reach for their weapons, pocket knives. Jasmine cocked her head to the side, getting it to pop… she got into position and charge at them.

The two dirt bag also charged at her, they held their arms up to stab her, rob her and possibly rape here. Jasmine's hands shot out and grabbed their arms, stopping them in place. The two dip shits tried to pull away, but Jasmine just squeezed tighter… she herd their bones started to crack and break. The two used their free arms and punched her in the face as hard as they could… nothing, Jasmine just laughed.

"You boys picked the wrong girl to attack" said Jasmine

Jasmine twisted their arms and snapped them like a twig, the two howled in pain and dropped their knifes. Jasmine quickly let go of their wrist and moved to their head, then slammed them together as hard as he could. The two dropped to the ground and laid there, groining in pain as the blood gushed from their head.

"Scum" said Jasmine, spitting on them

BANG

Jasmine jumped and spun around in the direction Lavender went… that sounded like a gun. Jasmine's eyes widened, she shook her head.

"N-No" said Jasmine

Jasmine went into a sprint and ran a fast as she could, she pried to Kami she'd get there in time.

BANG

Jasmines eyes watered, she ran faster… almost tripping over her feet. Jasmine spun around the corner… time stood still… she saw her sister on the ground, bleeding badly… she saw a man standing above her… she saw a gun in his hand… he fired… Lavender was killed in cold blood.

Jasmine frozen in place, she closed her eyes and cried… she grit her teeth. Jasmine started to shake as her rage build up… she opened her eyes to see her sister killer in front of her, gun to her head.

"No witnesses" said the man

Jasmine growled one last time, then her eyes went slit… and in a large pulse of dark energy exploded. The man covered his eyes as dust was kicked around, then he uncover them and saw a giant claw… the man slowly looked up to see a large black beast, the beast tilted its head downwards and then threw it upwards and let out a sonic howl, it shattered window for miles, the beast raised it paw and slammed it down on the man, killing him instantly.

=== Forest ===

Slender man, an Arrancar from the 4th diminution laughed to himself has he chased his newest prey around the forest, he chased the man out to a clearing that lead to the mountain edge. Slender man was about to his… thing to his victim. Then a large pressure hit him and his prey… slender man looked towards the source and saw the gigantic wolf, he trembled in fear… dropping his guard, letting his prey go.

"**It's… so… magnificent**" said Slender man

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline was just about to settle in her bed, then her window blow out and an earth shaking howl hit her ears. Evangeline nearly jumped out of her skin, she ran out of her cabin in her night gown and her eyes dilated at what she saw… a gigantic wolf… with ten tails. The wolf howled again and parted the clouds above it, it tilted hit head up and a ball of dark energy formed… it grow in size. The wolf fire the ball up into the sky, Evangeline whipped her head around and followed the orb to its target… the moon.

Evangeline eyes widen as the orb engulfs the moon… and then… there was nothing.

=== Elsewhere ===

A green alien with two antennas, threw his head back and laughed.

=== Evangeline ===

Evangeline's eyes nearly popped out of her skull… she felt faint… she looked back at the wolf as it started to make its way to the academy. For the first time in her undead live… Evangeline, self-proclaim goddess of the night, and most wanted and feared vampire of the magical world… was scared.

Evangeline shook her head and tried to steel her nerve, she had to be strong.

"So… it's happed… I'm too late" came a voice

Evangeline turn around to see a man in a lab coat, he held his head and shook it… it was Paradox. A time orb formed around them, keeping time frozen so they may talk.

"I thought I told you… not to sneak up on me" said Evangeline, then turn to the beast. "What is that thing?"

"A ten tailed beast… a wolf as some would say." Said Paradox "the soul reaper call it a failed Getsuga… the shinobi's of the future call a Bijuu"

Evangeline nodded her head, then looked back at Paradox.

"Where did that thing come from… I've been to hell before, Yami ain't creative enough to make something like that" said Evangeline

Paradox exhaled a sad sigh

"That thing… that's Jasmine" said Paradox

Evangeline's eyes widened, her eyes darted around.

"w-what? How?" said Evangeline

Paradox tilted his head upward

"Being the child of a human and a soul reaper… apparently has… an unseen complication" said Paradox

Evangeline raised an eyebrow, then put her hand on her hips and gesture for him to continue.

"Every soul reaper is born with a hollow in them, one that the must surprise to stay in control… to stay pure" said Paradox "a human soul reaper hybrid is no different… the hollow feeds on negative emotions, until it goes out of control"

Evangeline quickly connected dots… that what happened when Jasmine went 9 tails.

"Each time they go hollow, it gets harder and harder to return to normal, until it's too late… this was sadly the end of Jasmines luck… she is forever trapped in an enraged state." Said Paradox

"Seeing that you came back to try and stop it… I'm guessing today hold a… grimness to it… what do they call this day in history?" asked Evangeline

"The 1rst impact… the day hell came to earth" said Paradox

Evangeline looked back to the frozen wolf, she was about to step out of time barrier

"You plan to fight it? Don't you?" said Paradox

Evangeline just nodded her head as she aged into her beautiful adult form… a black dress form over her night gown as it ripped.

"Of course I am… that thing is a threat to the students, I must stop it" said Evangeline, then turn back… to see Paradox gone "fucking time walker"

The barrier faded and time resumed… the monstrous wolf roar and shook the ground. Evangeline levitate into the air, then flew towards her former student.

=== 10 Tailed Wolf ===

The wolf started destroying building with its paw, its tail whipped around and started to create hurricane like winds that also helped in its destruction, as it walk the ground shook violently underneath it. The wolf howled again and lend down, it started lean forward, getting ready to charge the Mahora Academy/Student Dorms… thousands of students and teacher are currently running around in the school panicking at the massive earthquakes that are shaking the ground, and the violent winds that where throwing tree thought the walls.

The wolf snarled and readied to charge at the school.

BANG

The bullet bounced off the wolf as if it was nothing, the wolf looked down to see Mana in lingerie holding up a gun… fear on her face as she realized she might be in over her head. The wolf's eye flashed with rage as it saw the gun… it howled and lunged at her.

Mana fired over and over again, only to get now damage… the wolfs mouth came down towards it, then Mana vanished. The wolf's face crashed into the ground, it bit down and ripped a chunk… it shook its head in anger and spit out the ground.

Mana was up on higher ground, she looked back to see Evangeline next to her.

"Sensei… what is that thing" said Mana

Evangeline looked over… then back to the wolf. That's no longer Jasmine, so there no need for mercy.

"a monster… one who will case udder chaos and destruction" said Evangeline, then looked over at Mana "use your BIG guns… that is an order" Evangeline turn back to the wolf as it turned towards them and growl "we must stop this thing… at all cost"

Evangeline took off into the air, Mana reached into her night gown and pulled out a large three piece mini machine gun, she snapped it together and reached back in for bullets… a 50 foot strain of bullets. She loaded her gun and started to fire a hail of bullets at the beast… the beast howled as her blessed bullets ripped thought its pelt and flesh.

Evangeline held her arms in the air, clouds formed and wrapped around her hands, snow flurries started to accrue in her hand, Evangeline started to sway her hands in the clouds.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac" chanted Evangeline, her hand started to glow an ominous black with a tile of blue. "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurants, Cum Obscurationi Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans"

Evangeline threw her hand towards the beast and black energy shot from her hand, it hit the beast and started to form ice around it, the beast howled and shook the ice off like it was nothing. The wolf tilted its head and its tails all gathered around its mouth… it formed a orb of energy again, this time it was much larger… Evangeline eyes widened.

'_Holy shit… how are we going to beat this thing' thought Evangeline and the orb got bigger and bigger. Evangeline scowled slightly, she looked around_ to see some the teacher and student who had unnatural abilities starting to gather and assist in the fight… all but Rikudo. '_Where the hell is he?'_

The wolf fired its attack toward Evangeline, it move to fast for Evangeline to react and was engulfed in the darkness… and sent flying away with the massive ball of energy. Mana saw this happen and made the biggest mistake… she took her eyes off the target and watched as her sensei vanished.

"SENSEI" yelled Mana.

"grrrrrrr" came a growl

Mana looked back to see the wolf as it opened its mouth, she saw fire building up… Mana's arms dropped as the wolf unleashed its fire. Mana and the building she was on was burnt to ash in seconds, her death was quick and painless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO" howled the wolf

A large object hit the wolf in the side of its nose, it shook his head and growled. The wolf turned to the direction of the object… and was hit in the face with a vending machine… thrown by Koko. Yukari held up her wand and summoned another large object, a truck. Koko grabbed it by its bumper and bent the metal… she twisted her body and started to swing it around… she spun faster and faster, then she hurled it at the beast. The truck hit the wolf in the side of the face, the wolf howled in anger and turned away as if leaving.

Koko and Yukari jumped up and down, thinking they have defeated the beast… they went to kiss… then both girl where hit by rubble, the wolf was currently digging a hole and throwing rubble all over. The greatly injured Koko pushed herself up, despite the bleeding and the pain… she looked around and saw Yukari pinned under a tree… bleeding badly. Koko stumbled over to her love… then fell forward from the blood loss, she slowly reach out and placed her hand on Yukari's. Yukari shift and cried out as the pain hit her… then was silent when the blood filled her lungs, she coughed and choke… she looked up at Koko in fear.

Koko pulled herself to Yukari and kissed her one last time, Yukari tried to walk… be she no longer had a voice, Koko was able to read her lips… so she was able to 'hear' Yukari.

"Y-yes… I know we will… we will meet again" said Koko coughing up blood, her eyes became heavy as did Yukari's "till then… f-farewell… my love"

Koko and Yukari died together, not knowing that where souls where intertwined… not knowing that souls would be reborn as Zanpakutō's and there wielder would fall in love, allowing them to reunite.

The wolf turned back around and howled as if celebrating its victory, then it turned towards the school… the wolf charge up another attack. High above the wolf Evangeline flashed out of nowhere, she popped her back and shook the sea water off her.

"Well… Atlantes is sunk… again, and after poor Milo works so hard to raising it" said Evangeline

Evangeline looked down and her eyes widened, she looked around at the damage the monster has caused… hundreds of body's littered the ground. Evangeline looked down at the beast, she saw how it was charging up and more powerful attack. Evangeline needed to end this, right here… right now.

"Contractus audite et ministra mihi glacies regina. Venite, sempiternam, et Deus Glacier! Omnem carnem mors Requiem aeternam!" said Evangeline, swinging her arms around as she chanted, she perfected this attack… she's minimized the attack ranged. Evangeline snapped her finger "Finis et orbis terrarium"

A beam of ice shot from the ground and engulfed the wolf, the wolf howled as its body started to freeze and incase in ice. Evangeline panted and slowly lowered to the ground… she fell to her knee and looked up to see the wolf trapped in ice.

"I-I did it" panted Evangeline

The ice started to crack and shake, Evangeline's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"N-No… impossible" said Evangeline

The ice shattered and the wolf let out a loud howl… Evangeline stood up and stumbled.

'_I have to try again… I must kill that thing'_ thought Evangeline

Evangeline took a step forward and she tried to summon more ice… put something was off… her power was being drained, she reverted back to her child form.

"w-what's happening?" said Evangeline

"Evangeline" came a voice

Evangeline looked up and her eyes widened… the dean's spirit. Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"What do you want old man?" said Evangeline

"Evangeline… this is spiritual message I recorded many years ago… I can't hear what you're saying, so talking to me is pointless" said the dean's spirit message

"How the fuck did that old fuck learn how to use a recorder" said Evangeline mocking the dean who has long past

"The same way a little bitch vampire learn to use build a robot… have someone else do it for you" said the dean message

Evangeline's eyes popped, she snarled.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" said Evangeline

"Yes I did" said the dean message

"How are you doing this?" said Evangeline

The dean was pushed to the side and a weird lizard fish alien with blue scales stepped in front of the camera. He was from the planet Kanassa

(**Teamfourstar charater ooc )**

"BECAUSE… I CAN SEE THE FUTURE" yelled the Kanassan

Evangeline covered her ears, that was an annoying voice. She glared at the man

"Why am I losing my strength?" asked Evangeline

"CAUSE… YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED… IN THE FUTURE" said Kanassan

"FOR WHAT?" yelled Evangeline

"Evangeline… by attacking a student, you have broken your 50 year probation" said the dean message, standing next to the Kanassan

"Are you kidding?" said Evangeline

"**AAAARROOOOOOOOOO**" howled the wolf

"That thing… is no longer a student… that thing is a monster" said Evangeline

The dean shook his head.

"No matter what form a student takes… they are still a student" said the spirit "Evangeline… for breaking the terms of your probation… you are under house arrest… with minimal power… for 300 hundred years"

"But… b-but… the Kanassan… he should have seen this coming" said Evangeline

"I DID… IN THE FUTURE… BUT I FORGOT TO TELL HIM… IN THE FUTURE" said the Kanassan

"But… your thinking about it now, tell him" said Evangeline, completely forgetting this is a 10 year old message

"I COULD… IN THE FUTURE… BUT FORGOT… IN THE FUTURE" said the Kanassan

'_Why do the retarded ones get the power of future site'_ thought Evangeline held her head

Evangeline looked up and slowly lowered her hand… she looked at the Kanassan, she went to say something but the Kanassan spoke.

"HINATA IS THE OTHER MOTHER OF HER SISTERS DAUGHTER. TWO BLONDE FEMALE JINCHUURIKI'S WILL FALL IN LOVE. HINATA DOESN'T GET HER TRUE ZANPAKUTŌ UNTIL HER 2ND REMATCH WITH SOSUKE AIZEN. SAMARA WILL END UP WITH GWEN" yelled the Kanassan

Evangeline face fell.

"You idiot… you spoiled parts of the story, spoiler" said Evangeline point her finger, then noticed a looming shadow

Evangeline looked over to see a tail, the tail slammed into her with such force it sent her flying… she hit the ground and bounced off the ground, ten she slammed into the door of her house and rolled across the floor. Evangeline shoot up and tried to leave her house… a bubble like barrier keep her in her house… she pushed as hard as she could, but was stuck.

Evangeline pulled at her hair and started to curse and scream… she was trying to help… this was bull shit. Evangeline looked out the window… to see the wolf facing in her direction… it charged up a beam… then fired. The beam cut thought the ground and forest around Evangeline's house… ocean water rushed and filled in the cut… then the ground shook hard.

Evangeline fell from the shaking, she looked out her window, pushing her face agents the glass… she narrowed her eyes… and saw that she was moving. Evangeline's eyes widened, she shook her head.

"No no no no no" said Evangeline, she opened the window to see if what she saw was real… it was… the wolf just broke Evangeline's forest… off the mainland… Evangeline was on an island… trapped.

Evangeline was pacing around, she was stressing out… she'd be stuck in her… for 300 years.

"CHACHAMARU" yelled Evangeline

Within seconds Chachamaru was keeling in front of her master.

"You called master?" said Chachamaru

"Yes… rise" said Evangeline

Chachamaru did as her master commanded, she stood up.

"Chachamaru… you are free" said Evangeline

Chachamaru blinked, then tilted her head.

"fr…ee?" said Chachamaru "what does that mean… free?"

"It mean you no longer have to serve me, you may do as you wish" said Evangeline "you are your own master"

Chachamaru nodded her head, then went back into her keeling.

"I wish to serve you" said Chachamaru

Evangeline looked out the window, they were getting further away from the mainland.

"NO" said Evangeline, then pointed out the window "YOUR FREE"

"But you said I no longer have to… I want to, there is no other life for me other then you" said Chachamaru

"What are talking about… you are a young and beautiful" started Evangeline

"Android… I was built to seem human… but I am not one. I will not be able to find love… without feeling the loss when my love dies… I will forever be young as all age around me… all but you… I was built to serve you… till the bitter end" said Chachamaru, then stood up and smiled "I choose to stay as your maid… as your friend… for you… are my everything."

Evangeline just stood there, shock that she was willing to stay… even after she had treated her like a slave… not all the time, but a good fucking chunk of the androids 3 years of life. Evangeline just scoffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Have it your way… Chachamaru, go make my bed… and then… join me" said Evangeline

Chachamaru's face sensors told her cheeks to blush at that comment… she nodded her head, and ran off to do as her master had asked.

'_Huh… Evangeline is the one that order my creation… making her my mother… dose this count as incest_?' thought Chachamaru

'_Hmmm… Chachamaru was made by my request… making her my child… dose this count as incest?_' thought Evangeline

=== Rikudo ===

Rikudo was looking down from the mountains he had been up in to meditate… he watched as the giant wolf smashed the school… killing the remaining students and teachers inside. Rikudo popped his neck… then charged down the mountain side… out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman in green armor and white make up… Avatar Kyoshi.

The two looked at each other and nodded, both threw their hands down and lunched themselves towards the wolf. They landed in front of the wolf and both swung their arms upwards and drove a large earth pillar into its stomach.

The wolf growled and let out howl, its back started to bubble and small demons started to grow out of the wolfs back. The demons dropped down and started going after the survivors, Rikudo was about to go after them… but Kyoshi stopped him.

"You fight the wolf… I'll handle these thing" said Kyoshi, the flashed off to fight them.

Rikudo popped his neck as he got ready, he looked up and let out a sad sigh as the wolf roared at him.

"Jasmine… what's happened to you" said Rikudo

"**GRRRRROOOOOAAAAHHHHH**" roared the wolf

The wolf lunged at Rikudo, who effortlessly dodged the giant wolf… he pulled back his hands the throw them forward, creating a gust of wind and blow the wolf backwards. Rikudo then started to go thought hand sighs and his cheeks puffed out and he exhaled a large ball off fire. The wolf howled in pain as it stumbled backwards, it shook its head and growled, hit tilted its head up and inhaled, its body started to swell as more and more air enter its lungs, it pointed its head in Rikudo's direction and shot a stream of fire.

Rikudo went thought more hand sighs and summoned a wall of earth, the earth started to heat up and started to melt. Rikudo took a deep breath just as the wolf did, his earth wall broke and he exhaled his fire… the two stream meet and pushed agenst each other… the wolfs flames started to die and was pushed back. Rikudo's flames hit the wolfs face and made it howl in pain, it stumbled backwards and shook its head.

Rikudo saw his chance to strike, he quickly buzz thought endless hand sighs. Sand started to rush upwards from the crushed rocks and started to wrap around the beast, the wolf shook violently as it tried to shake it off. Rikudo was still buzzing thought hand sighs… using the water from the thousands of broken pipes he wrapped the water around its legs and started to freeze them, the ice slowly made its way up its tails.

The wolf howled again as the sand and ice wrapped around its body, then to top things off a tree started to grow under the wolf, its branches started to wrap around the wolf, making it angered. The sand wrapped around the wolfs ties and tide them all together, ice rush up its tail followed by the wood from the tree. The wolf wasn't about to give up, it continued to jerk and twist, making Rikudo have to go back and re-wrap areas.

The wolf let out a loud a howl and shattered most of his work, Rikudo went thought hand sighs again… this time lava shot from the ground and feel on the wolf. The wolf just seemed irritated with the lava, like it was getting a hot shower, the wolf let out another howl as the lava cover its body, save for the head and the tip tails, slightly weight it down.

Rikudo swung his arms inward and water started to rush and cool the lava down, turning it to earth… then he added sand into the mix to add more pressure, after the earth had successfully hold the wolf in place Rikudo went into overtime. Rikudo slammed his hands together and a tree started to sprout out of the sand covered earth on the wolfs back, its root slowly made their way down the sandy earth and wrapped around its neck and tails. The ground shook hard as the wolf was slammed into the ground, it let out a howl and tried to move, but it couldn't. The tree grow thicker and thicker, taller and taller… it stopped growing at one mile… the roots bore deep into the ground, pushed the wolf straight to the ground… only its nose and tail tips could be seen.

Rikudo walked up to the wolf and put his hand on its nose, he closed his eyes and focused.

=== Wolf's Mindscape ===

Jasmine was sitting in the corner of her dark damp cell, curled up in a ball and crying. Enimsaj had locked her up, Enimsaj wanted to insure she would stay in control. Jasmine sniffed and whipped her eyes… she looked up and jumped then she saw a hand reaching out for her. Jasmine reached out and took the hand… she was pulled forward and put of the wolf… but she wouldn't be her normal self.

=== Rikudo ===

Rikudo pulled a handled out of Enimsaj nose… he pulled hard and ripped out a large black, fang shaped blade made of admit… damn that had to fucking hurt. For those who don't understand what has happened… Rikudo turned his daughter… into a Zanpakuto… Rikudo was the first human to wield a Zanpakuto.

Rikudo fell to the ground, he tried desperately to lift the sword… but he couldn't.

"Damn your fucking heavy" said Rikudo

The sword wiggled and started to glow red with anger.

"**Well fuck you to dad**" growled Jasmine in her sword state

As Rikudo started to scold his sword daughter, Enimsaj saw her chance to escape… she deeply inhaled thought her nose… then shot flames out of her nose, ripped the ground she was on from the main land and she pushed herself out to sea, by using there tail as wind breakers, she was able to change directions.

=== Evangeline's house, present ===

"it took Kyoshi and Rikudo many years to find the 10 tailed wolf… by the time they got there it was too late, the wolf had freed its self… it took them many more years to weaken the beast, Kyoshi gave her life to weaken it enough for Rikudo to seal it in himself." said Evangeline

Evangeline took a sip from her sake, then put down her sake dish.

"Any questions?" asked Evangeline

"Yeah… I got one" said Bojack "how did you know about the part you weren't there for"

Evangeline blinked as everyone looked at her, she smiled.

"Well… that easy… you see" started Evangeline, then slapped Bojack in the face and off the table "Shudda up"

X

"Sorry about how long it took to write, had some writers block. I'd like to thank AVP5 (fanfiction) for helping with the sex scene, he gave me a good idea of how to go with it. Also as I said at the top of the chapter… stop telling me to cut off Naru's lesbian supply… Hinata will be getting more pussy… to give you how much she'll get, she will be getting 7 more girls by the end of the Aizen Arc, so please… stop trying to cut of Naru's harem." Said Moka, then waved "well… that's the end of this chapter, tune in next time to learn how the Fragmento's came into existence"

x


	74. Birth of the Fragmento

Moka was leading around one of her newest authors… AVP5, he was a rather quiet man… he came here wanting to work with Moka, he had help with tidbits in the past, but now he want to help even more. He hid himself under his dark cloak and hood, not because he was shy… it's because he was a skeleton, and every time he pulled his hood off the Kraang went ape shit and panicked. Moka opened the door to the cafeteria… she explained that everyone has to help contribute into buying food for the Kraang and for themselves, Moka no longer worked at Wendy's so she was unable to bring home throw out food for the Kraang.

AVP5 nodded his head, he shifted around a bit to readjust his scythe, yes… I know what some of you are thinking, and yes… he is a reaper… an American reaper. As Moka lead AVP5 around he couldn't help but look outside to the grave yard just outside Moka place of work. AVP5 knew he had to pay attention to know where everything was… but the graveyard called to him. He looked back to see Moka staring at him, she just smiled and gestured for him to go.

"We'll just finish later… go rest, I'll call you when I need your advice" said Moka

AVP5 looked back out the window, he turned back and smiled his boney smile under his hood… it looked fucking scary… it didn't help that lightning flashed when he did.

"Thank you" said AVP5

AVP5 went for the door, he opened it and was about to leave.

"One last thing… there this blocky minecraft dude and a small brown pony that sing there after dark at times… something about not to mine at night, don't kill them… they pay me good money to sing there" said Moka

AVP5 nodded his head and closed the door behind him, he didn't want to share his home with anyone but the body already under the ground… but if he must he must. AVP5 sat down, he leans up agents a tree, pulled off his hoody, puts his scythe… then relaxed… he pulled out a pen and paper, then started to do his job… helping with lemon scene

"Then she does this… hmm, then she does that, yeah yeah yeah" said AVP5, quickly writing down how the scene should go.

Now that you know AVP5's job… let's get on to the story.

=== Hinata House, 3 weeks after Harmony day ===

Motoko was in her room meditating, she had incents lit to help her relax… she breathed in and out, she was at peace.

"ha ha ha ha ha" came Fu's laugh "no get me"

Motoko didn't budge, she just continued her meditating.

"Damn it Fu, get back here… it's nap time, not play time" yelled Hinata

"gotta caught Fu" said Fu

Motoko breathed in again, then out. Her sliding door flew opened and Fu came running in, she was in her PJ's, Hinata was right behind her. Hinata chased Fu around and around Motoko, who was ignoring everything.

Hinata quickly stopped and turned around to snatch Fu, Fu jumped in surprise… she turned around, but wasn't skilled enough to perform such a quick turn, she ended up tripping over own feet, she slammed into Motoko book shelf… and knocked over a picture, it fell to the ground and the glass shattered.

Hinata was frozen in place, Motoko opened her eyes and looked over… Fu just sweat bullets, she looked at her arm and back up to the two.

"Look at time… Fu need to be napping" said Fu, then quickly ran out of the room.

Hinata growled as she looked at the door, muttering something about giving her a spanking later, Hinata walked up and picked up the frame. She looked over at Motoko who was standing up.

"Sorry about that" said Hinata

"It's ok… kids will be kids" said Motoko

Hinata smiled, Motoko was so understanding… Hinata looked down at the picture and blushed. There were two cute girls wear beautiful black kimono's… Hinata narrowed her eyes to look at it better… the one with the longer black hair had a small hole above her breast, and a small white growth on her forehead, it looked like a plate with two horns that have been filed to numbs, she also looked pregnant. The other girl also had long hair, but not as long as the first, she had a mask resting on the top of her head, as if she just pulled it up. Both girl where holding long bows, and both where smiling.

Hinata looked over at Motoko, who gently took the picture from her, she smiled as she looked at it.

"There beautiful… are they your parents?" asked Hinata

Motoko shook her head.

"Your close… there my ancestors" said Motoko

=== over 2000 years ago, around the time of the first impact, Soul Society, before the 13 court guard squad ===

A young girl with long black hair calmly walked down the street of the Rukon district, she was in simple cloths that where raggedy white school shirt and torn green skirt. She was going to go visit her grandpa… now it wasn't her real grandpa, it's very rare for a soul to be reunited with a blood relative in the Rukon, so souls just form their own family.

The girl left the Rukon and walked down a forest path that lead to her grandpa's cottage, due to his high spiritual pressure he wasn't able to live in the Rukon, his spiritual pressure nearly crushed the weaker souls. The girl ran her finger through her hair and smiled, she started to sway and rock her body as she came into a clearing.

The girl stopped as she saw another girl with longer black hair that went past her waist, it was tied in a loose pony tail with a red ribbon, she was wearing a white robes… the girl turned around and showed her big brown doll like eyes and a white plate like armor with sharp horns on her head, each 2 inches long, they curved and pointed forward, she probably uses her horns to gore her enemies. Her white robes was opened near the chest reviled the hole just above her breast.

"a-a hollow" said the girl, then got in a defense position

The hollow turned back to what she was doing… eating berries from a bush. The hollow reached out and pulled a nice plump strawberry of the bush, she bit into it and shiver as the juice dripped down her mouth. The girl tilted her head, as the hollow ignored her.

Minutes past and the girl didn't move, the hollow looked back at her and scowled, she didn't like being watched… she flashed away, heading to one of the many other bushes or tree that provide her fruit. With the hollow gone, the girl went about her business and continued to her grandpa's.

=== Grandpa ===

The girl opened the door the her grandpa's house, she saw the bald old man with a long white beard sitting there, stirring a large pot of stew, some of his other grandchildren where sitting around him.

"Grandpa Yamamoto" called the girl

The other children and Yamamoto looked up, the old man  
>smiled.<p>

"ah… Kagome… You've arrived just in time" said Yamamoto "I was just about tell the young ones about Hollows"

=== Later ===

"And remember… if you see a hollow, run… a Hollow will always go for the kill… ALWAYS" said Yamamoto, then he sipped on his broth.

The younger kids just seemed amazed by their grandpa's knowledge of Hollows and Zanpakuto. Even when he told the same story again, which he does a lot… it was till amazing. Kagome smiled and stood up, she thanked her grandpa for the meal and the story, even though she heard it before.

=== Later ===

Kagome was walking down the path leading home, she turned the corner and saw the bush the Hollow was eating from earlier… then a thought hit her.

_'a Hollow will always go for the kill… ALWAYS'_

Kagome walked up to the bush and reach out, she examined it… then looked around.

'_Why didn't you_?' thought Kagome

=== Time Skip ===

Weeks have gone by since Kagome saw the hollow, but for some reason she couldn't get her off her mind… Kagome shook her head and went back to her task. Kagome was outside the Rukon District picking fruits, nuts and berries from the orchard.

Kagome reach up to grab a nice juicy looking apple, the moment she touched it and hand reach down from a higher branch. Kagome and the owner of the hand screamed, Kagome stumbled backwards and fell. She looked up to see the hand reach down and snatch the apple… then a loud crunch was heard as the apple was bitten by whomever is in the tree.

"HEY, that was mine" yelled Kagome

A figure fell from the tree, Kagome's eyes widened… it was her… the Hollow from a few weeks ago. The hollow bit into the apple again, she chew on it.

"Really" said the hollow with her mouth full "I don't see your name on it"

Kagome shot up to say something, the hollow held up her hand to stop her from speaking, she swallowed her food.

"There are hundreds of trees here… just go to other one" said the hollow, sitting down under the tree "I was here first"

The hollow took other big bite and finished it, then threw the core off to the side and relaxed under the tree. She let out a happy sigh as she sunlight beamed down on her.

"ahhhhh" said the hollow, she reached into her pocket and pulled out some nuts she found, then started to eat them.

Kagome walked up and picked up her basket, she walked over to other tree and started to pick apple again. Kagome picked her fruit in quiet, she tried to talk with the hollow… but she didn't seem interested in talking to her.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as Kagome filled her basket, her eyes keep wondering over to the Hollow who was sleeping peacefully. Kagome put one last peach in her basket and climbed down from the tree… her eyes were glued on the Hollow again, so she wasn't watching her footing.

Kagome stepped down on a branch, her foot slipped out from under her and she proceeded to fall. Kagome dropped the basket and scream as she fell, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact to happen… she fell onto something soft. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see the hollow holding her.

"Idiot" said the Hollow

The hollow set Kagome down, Kagome looked over at her and smiled.

"t-thank you" said Kagome

The hollow just shrugged, she bend down and set the basket up… then she began to pick up the contents, Kagome quickly went down and helped… it was her basket after all.

The two picked up the fruit, nuts and berries in quiet, Kagome looked up at the hollow. When the hollow looked up at her, she blushed and looked back down. After the basket was full the hollow stood up and started to leave… Kagome shot up.

"w-wait… where are you going" asked Kagome

The hollow looked back and yawned.

"Home… I'm tired" said the hollow

"Can I at least have your name?" asked Kagome

The hollow narrowed her eyes as she turned her head.

"Why would I give my name to a rude little girl?" said the Hollow, then flashed away.

'_r-rude?_' thought Kagome '_w-w-what did I do?_'

=== Kagome's Home, Later that night ===

'_Why would I give my name to a rude little girl?'_

Those words repeated in her mind over and over again, it was bumming her out. Kagome poke at her supper with her chop sticks, and let out a sigh. One of Kagome's mothers… yes, her parents are lesbians, put down her chopsticks.

"Ok… what's wrong? That's like the 10th time you've sighed" said her mother with black hair

"12th" said the blonde chewing on her rice, then noticed her wives glared "just being accurate"

"Well... it's just… am I rude?" asked Kagome

Kagome's mothers looked at each other, then back to Kagome.

"Of course not sweetie" said her mother with black hair

"Why would you think that?" asked her mother with blonde hair

Kagome explained everything that happened, leaving out the part that the girl was a hollow, her parents nodded their heads.

"I see… well Kagome, while you didn't mean to… you did offend her" said her mother with blonde hair.

"H-How?" asked Kagome

"Well… it's considered rude to ask for a name… before offering your own" said her mother with black hair

Kagome nodded her head, next time she saw the hollow girl… she'd apologize to her.

=== Time Skip ===

It's been a mouth since Kagome saw the hollow, Kagome was getting sadden by the thought that she may never see her again. Kagome left her house with a small fishing pole, she was gonna go get some fish for her family. Kagome came up to the lake, she walked down the small dock and sat over the edge… she cast her pull and waited.

As Kagome was waiting for a fish to bite her eyes started to wonder around, she looked off the side… waiting for a fish to bite. She was so focused on looked around, she failed to notice someone walking up beside her and casting her pole.

"Fish biting" asked the figure

Kagome quickly looked over and her eyes widened… it was her… it was the hollow girl.

"Um… I just cast my line" said Kagome

The hollow nodded her head and cast her pole

"Guess we'll know in a moment" said the Hollow

"y-yeah" said Kagome

The two sat there in silent for a while, Kagome looked over.

"I'm sorry I was so rude last time we meet" said Kagome

The hollow looked over at Kagome

"My name is Kagome" said Kagome with a smiled, offering her hand

The hollow looked at her hand, then smiled and shook it.

"Kikyo" said Kikyo "nice to meet you"

"You to" said Kagome

The two quit talking and focused on fishing, they didn't want to spook the fish.

=== 2 hours later ===

As it turned out, today was a bad day to fish… not a single bite, for either girl. Kikyo let frustrated growl… and flopped backwards on the dock.

"Shit… I was hoping for something other than fruits and nuts today" said Kikyo

Kagome's eyes widened… she remember something, about the day they meet.

"Why didn't you eat me that day?" asked Kagome

Kikyo looked up at Kagome

"The hell kind of question is that" asked Kikyo

Kagome blushed and felt embarrasses for asking, but for some reason she just had to know.

"You're a hollow aint you? Don't hollows eat souls" said Kagome

"I am, they do… but I don't" said Kikyo, then her face puckered "I hate the taste of souls… there fucking awful"

What Kagome didn't know was why Kikyo hated the taste… Kikyo's first soul was 100 percent pure evil… for those that are wondering why that would make a different, well think of it like this… the eviler someone is the more out of date the soul is, like food… so when Kikyo bit into evil soul… it tasted like a 8 ounce cartoon of chocolate milk that's being sitting in the back of the schools walk in cooler… for 30 years.

Kagome nodded her head, so Kikyo doesn't eat souls… cause she dislike the taste… that's good.

"I wanna ask other question… why is it no soul reaper has come after you?" asked Kagome

Kikyo sat up and looked at Kagome, she stood up and popped her back.

"Cause I'm able to suppress my reishi" said Kikyo

"Hollows can do that?" asked Kagome

Kikyo shook her head

"No… Hollows can't… but I'm not technically a hollow" said Kikyo

Kagome's eyes widened, but the hole… that was a telltale sign of a hollow.

"t-then what are you?" asked Kagome

Kikyo smiled and gestured to herself.

"I am an evolved Hollow… I am an Arrancar." said Kikyo, then reached down at tapped her sword "I am a hollow who has ripped off her mask… and gained a Zanpakutō"

"I-Is that possible?" asked Kagome

(**Note: I know this isn't how an Arrancar's Zanpakuto works**)

Kikyo pulled her sword out and ran her hand over it.

"Hunt, Artemis" said Kikyo

Kikyo sword glow a beautiful blue, the sword changed into a large bow. Kikyo pointed to the sky and pulled on the string, and fired a pink cero.

"WOW" said Kagome, looking that the beautiful sword… err… bow.

Kagome turned around and tear flowed from her eyes.

'_Then am I gonna get a Zanpakuto' _thought Kagome

Kikyo raised and eye brow, then shrugged. She re-sealed her Zanpakuto and looked towards the sky.

"Well… I think I need to get going, I need to go collect some apples for my meal" said Kikyo, then waved… she was about to flash away but Kagome grabbed her hand… making both girls blush.

"a-are you coming back tomorrow… then will I see you again" said Kagome

Kikyo smiled and pulled her hand away.

"I always come to the soul society… I appear near the mountain were we meet that day" said Kikyo, then gave a small wave "see you around"

And with that, Kikyo left via flash step… Kagome wasn't sure if that's how she returns to her home or not, but it was cool.

=== 3 mouth later ===

Every day for the past 3 mouth Kagome had waited for Kikyo to appear, and she did. Kagome and Kikyo pretty much did the same thing every day… they talked, ate a nice breakfast, talked some more, walked around and enjoyed the beauty of nature, ate lunch, went swimming in a pound, rested agents a tree, watched the sunset, ate a nice moon light meal…. Then they went their separate ways. There where times when Kikyo left Kagome alone for a while, but she came back with in an hour or so.

All the meal the two ate where pre-made by Kagome, every night then she got home she cooked up a storm, her parents smiled at each other, they were happy their daughter found a nice, but apparently lazy girl.

Their relationship grew and grew, until it reached a romantic peak. The two held each other close, play with each other hair, fondled each other body. They tried to kiss once, but Kikyo's horns stabbed Kagome's head, cutting her and making her cry. Kikyo was heartbroken about hurting the young soul, she felt so guilty… she stopped appearing in the soul society for a few days, making Kagome sadder.

=== Kikyo, 1 week after incident ===

A large rip opened up on the mountain top, a figure stepped out and the rip closed. It was Kikyo… but there was something different about her… was it her robes? No… was it her hair? No… ah I see, it was her horns… she cut them off and filed them down to a rounded nub.

Kikyo rubbed her horns and wince in pain as they were still sore from the treatment, she looked around, trying to locate Kagome and apologize for her absent, Kikyo flashed away.

=== Kagome ===

Kagome's cloth where cast to the side of a lake, she waded in the water and made her way over to the waterfall and proceeded to bath, she set down the bucket that had her wash rag and soup in it, then used the waterfall to wash her hair. Kikyo flashed near the lake and her eye widened as the site, Kikyo can feel herself get wet just by looking at the young soul. Kikyo felt a feeling she's only ever feel for the sweet taste of berries… desire.

Kikyo removed her robe and let it fall, she was now full nude as she didn't have a bra or panties, she reached up and touched her B-cup breast and moaned softly, she looked up to see Kagome didn't hear her, as she was too busy washing her B-cup breast.

Kikyo slid into the water and slowly approached the girl, unaware the Kikyo's lust was getting the best of her. Kikyo stopped once she was right behind her, then wrapped her arms around her and pushed her breast into her back. Kagome jumped and gasped, she tried to turned around but stopped then Kikyo squeezed her breast.

"It's ok… it's just me" said Kikyo softly, then kissed Kagome's neck "I've missed you so much"

Kagome moaned softly at the touch.

"Then why… why did you stop coming" asked Kagome a hint of sadness and anger in her voice

Kikyo smiled and let Kagome turn around, she gasped when she saw what Kikyo had done to her horns.

"K-Kikyo… your horns" said Kagome

Kikyo smiled and rubbed them.

"Will never hurt you again" said Kikyo

Kagome was so shock by what Kikyo has done, she mutated her own horns… for her sake, Kagome's eyes swelled up with tears, then she pushed forward she wrapped her arms around Kikyo's neck and kissed her on the lips, Kikyo moaned at the sweet taste of Kagome's lips. Kikyo pushed Kagome forward and behind the waterfall, the water hid their presents so perfectly.

Kikyo rubbed Kagome's leg and thigh, then lifted it up and over her should… Kikyo near got a nose bleed from learning how flexible Kagome was. Kikyo moved her hand slowly and tensely from Kagome's thigh to her ass, then gave it a nice squeeze… it wasn't to firm or plump… it was just right. Kikyo's hand and fingers where like magic to Kagome, she moved back to her tight and let the other hand play with Kagome's ass.

Kagome moaned and moved her hands down Kikyo's neck, she pushed them agents Kikyo's nice round breast and played with them. Kikyo moaned and smiled at Kagome, she knew what she was trying to do… her instincts told her… Kagome was trying to dominate her. Kikyo just smile and laughed, she gently pushed Kagome up agents the rock wall, but it was still forceful enough to tell Kagome… she was not going to be the dominant one. And she never tried to dominate Kikyo since then.

Kikyo pulls Kagome forward and they both fall back into the water and out of the waterfall, the two burst from the water's surface, both giggling and laughing, then they kiss again. Their nipple get hard and rub together as the girls get more and more exited. Kikyo wraps her arms around Kagome and smiles, she giggle as her breast rubbed Kagome.

"Kagome… let me clean you" said Kikyo

Kagome blushed and slowly nodded her head, Kikyo swam over to the bucket and grabbed the rag and soup, she swam back over and began to wash the younger girl. Kagome cooed at Kikyo's soft touch, Kikyo gently washed her face, following it up with a kiss. She then went lower and washed her neck, Kikyo's free hand message her ass, making her quiver in pleasure. Kikyo then move down to her breast, she looked down to see the soap was nothing but suds, she threw the rag to the side and lend forward, she took Kagome's nipple in her mouth and sucked gently.

Kagome moaned and pushed Kikyo closer to her, Kikyo responded by biting her nipple and tugging at it. Kagome moaned and started to drool, she moan again and shivered.

"K-Kikyo" moaned Kagome

Kikyo smiled and pulled away, before Kagome could cry she slipped under the water, her hair floating near the top.

"What are you" started Kagome, the felt something push agents her pussy

Kagome moaned and shook as Kikyo played with her pussy, she felt something enter her pussy and brush her clit. Kagome reached under and rubbed Kikyo's head, then pushed her closer.

"More" moaned Kagome

Though Kikyo didn't hear Kagome pled, she could tell she wanted more. Kikyo pulled her fingers from Kagome pussy and pushed her mouth agents it, she pushed her tongue up her cunt and flicked it around, getting Kagome to moan louder. Kikyo continued to eat Kagome out under water for several minutes, Kagome was amazed by how long she could hold her breath. Kagome moan as Kikyo's pace increase, Kagome bit her lip and tried to hold out… but couldn't. Kagome let out a loud hot moan as she came, Kikyo opened her mouth and drank the sweet nectar.

Kikyo emerges from the water and smiles, she swam backwards and sat up on a rock. She gestured Kagome to come closer, Kagome hesitated for a moment… but swam over to Kikyo. Kikyo opened her legs for Kagome, reviling her pussy… she used her fingers and opened her folds for Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widend, she moved in closer… she stared loving like at Kikyo's cunt. She looked up at Kikyo with a blush, Kikyo just smiled and nodded her head. Kagome moved closer and extended her tongue… she inched closer and closer, then pushed her tongue agent and licked it softly. Kikyo moaned and rubbed Kagome's cheek, Kagome blushed as she tasted Kikyo's pussy.

Kikyo shivered and moaned as Kagome got a little more egger… she pushed her mouth agents Kikyo's hot muff and flicked her tongue all over. Kikyo moaned again and shivered, she reached down with her free hand and started to play with her clit. Kagome reached down under the water and played with her own pussy.

Kagome moan as her pussy clinched around her finger, she suck and slurped at Kikyo's pussy, Kikyo moaned and bit her lips… she came all over Kagome's face and shiver.

"oh yeah" moaned Kikyo, her eyes nearly going cross from the pleasure.

Kagome pulled away from Kikyo's cunt, she removed her fingers from her cunt, then moved up and kissed Kikyo on the lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kikyo, and she did the same… they kissed each other lovingly. The two separated and smiled, Kagome then smiled bigger… she moved up to Kikyo ear and whisper something, Kikyo smiled and nodded her head.

The two slipped into the water and made their way to the shore, once on the shore Kikyo pins Kagome to the ground and kissed her again, then she pushed her cunt agents Kagome's and rubs. Kagome moans and claws at the ground, it feels so good… no wonder her parents are so loud when they have fun at night… its breath taking.

Kikyo reachs down and rubs Kagomes breast, Kagome starts to moan but is silent by Kikyo's kiss. The large amount of pleasure overwhelms the young girl… it's just too much for young body, Kagome passes out form the pleasure… making Kikyo pout. Kikyo pulls away from Kagome and gets dress, then she dresses the young girl… she picks her up bride style and pushed her face into Kagome hair. While it looks like she's nuzzling her… she is actually sniffing her, so she can follow the scent and take Kagome home.

=== Kagome's House ===

Kagome's mother where giggling as they kissed and cuddled each other.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome's black hair mother pulled away from her love, making her pout… she watched as her wife walked to the door, shaking her ass teasingly.

"you know, you can be mean at times" said the blonde

The black hair wife just giggled as she opened the door, she looked to see who was there… and froze. She saw Kikyo… holding the still past out Kagome. She slowly backed away from the door as Kikyo enter, getting the other wife to see her… she also froze. Kikyo looked around… she sniffed the air once and proceeded to Kagome's room. Kagome mother slowly followed her… they watched as she enter there daughters room and set her down on her bed, then covered her up. Then she turned around to leave the two mother jumped and stepped backwards as Kikyo walked past them, then stopped.

Kikyo turned back to the two, making them flinch, Kikyo then gave a gently bow.

"Afternoon" said Kikyo

The two mother didn't really know how to respond, they gave a gentle bow back.

"A-Afternoon" said the two

Kikyo then walked out the door, and flashed away. The two parents ran to the door and closed it tight… then locked the door… both slowly walked over to the living room futon… and collapsed.

=== Hueco Mundo ===

Kikyo was walking thought her vase white sanded desert home, she was hopping to reach her cave before he showed up. Kikyo walked past a rotten tree where a baboon Adjucha was sitting… Kikyo stopped in her tracks, she looked over at him and he just waved.

"FUCK" yelled Kikyo to the eternal night sky

"Now Kikyo… is that anyway to speak to a friend?" said the baboon adjucha jumping down from his tree

"Friend?" said Kikyo eyeing the baboon "you are no friend"

The baboon adjucha started to walk around Kikyo, he was 3 times her size.

"You think your better than me? Just because you're an Arrancar?" said the baboon adjucha

"No" said Kikyo

"then why do you refuse me?" said the baboon adjucha, he gently put his hands on her shoulder "I mean, think about it… if we joined force… we'd rule Hueco Mundo… and then we can take over that lovely little place called… the soul society." The baboon then grinned to himself "now be a dear… and tell me how you removed your mask and while you at it, be a doll and tell me how to open a Garganta"

Kikyo ripped away from the baboon is disgust, she then pointed her finger at the adjucha.

"THAT… THAT IS THE REASON I DISLIKE YOU" growled Kikyo "you think power is the answer to everything… you don't get it, you just don't get it"

Kikyo turned to leave, but the baboon jumped in front of her, growling at her.

"and just WHAT don't I get… you always leave on that statement, yet you never tell me" said the baboon

Kikyo just shook her head, getting the baboon to growled again. She walked around him and stopped, she looked back at him.

"One who fights only for his own selfish motives will never understand" said Kikyo walking away "good bye… Naraku"

Kikyo then flashed away, being much faster than the Naraku, there was no point in chasseing after her. Naraku went into one of his hissy fits, slamming the sand with his fists, beating on his chest, ripping branches from the tree and swinging it around… going 'oh oh ah ah' and screeching like a… well baboon.

"Damn that bitch… she irritate the fuck out of me" growled Naraku, then he sat on his big white ass and started to think. "I need to find a way to make her tell me… yes that's it, I'll force her to tell me… but how?"

=== Next Day… I Think ===

Kikyo poked her head outside her cave, then flashed away. She landed near Naraku's tree, then flashed again… Naraku poked her head out from behind it.

'_Where are you off to in such a hurry_?' thought Naraku, then attempted to follow.

Kikyo landed in front of a cave, she looked around and entered… Naraku appeared right behind her, sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

'_I really need to work out' _thought Naraku as he tried caught his breath

He looked up and slowly walked towards the cave, he peeked around the corner to see Kikyo open a Garganta, which she uses to travel to the soul society, Naruku pulled away and rubbed his chin. He grinned to himself as he now knows how to open one, he looked back to see Kikyo gone… Naraku opened his own Garganta and jumps thought it, where he would lay and wait.

=== Kagome's House ===

Kagome was pulling on Kikyo's arm, she was trying to pull her in the house… Kikyo didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Kagome… I don't think your parents like me… you should have seen the looks on their face then I brought you home yesterday" said Kikyo

"Now why wouldn't they like you?" asked Kagome

"Uh… I'm a hollow" said Kikyo pointing to herself

"Oh yeah" said Kagome as she had a 'durrrrr' moment

"Idiot" said Kikyo

Kagome smiled, she pushed up agents Kikyo and kissed her, making Kikyo shiver.

"Yes… but I'm your idiot" said Kagome

Kikyo blushed and looked off to the side, scary the villagers… she then looked down at Kagome and sighed.

"Fine" said Kikyo

"Yeah" cheered Kagome

=== one very awkward hour later ===

Kikyo sipped on her ramen broth, she looked up to see Kagome's parents glaring at her with hatred… hatred that Kagome was oblivious to.

"So… how did you to meet?" asked the blonde hair mother

"I meet her about 4 months ago… I was snacking on berries from a bush" said Kikyo, the sipped her broth

"That's not the only bush you snack on" said Kagome with a gin

Kikyo quickly inhaled and started to choke on her broth, both her parents face blushed red with anger at the hollow for what they suspect, they suspect her of… molesting Kagome.

"Fuck Kagome" said Kikyo, turning to her love "dose the word modest mean anything to you?"

Kagome tilted her head and was deep in thought, then looked at Kikyo… then bit her lip, she jumped up from her seat and ran over to her mothers and she put her hand up over her mouth like a shield

"What dose modest mean?" asked Kagome

Kikyo palmed her head and groined… this was gonna be a long day.

=== Naraku ===

Naraku got bored with hiding and waiting, he was now out and about… he found a massive group of souls near a lake, he grinned to himself and went after them.

=== Kikyo ===

Kikyo was sweating bullets, she had just told Kagome's parents that she hated the taste of souls… then Kagome went and said 'that didn't stop you from eating my pussy'

Kikyo just wanted to flashed away from this, she wasn't enjoying herself. Kikyo rubbed her horn nubs and sighed, how much longer does she have to sit through this.

"Kikyo… was it?" asked the blonde haired mother

Kikyo looked up and nodded her head.

"Yes" asked Kikyo

"What is that… thing on your forehead?" asked the blonde haired mother

Kikyo blinked a few times, then straightened up

"It's the remnants of my mask" said Kikyo

"That's something I want to ask… I mean, we've established that you're a hollow… yet you look… like any other soul" said the black haired mother "care to explain"

Kikyo nodded her head

"Well… I'd have to start at the beginning… as you know… or don't, I don't know. Most hollows are a mindless killer… that is about 90% of the hollow population. The other 10% are aware of what they are doing as they have held on to there since of mind when becoming a hollow. Those hollow are usually the one who can evolve, the first stage of evolution is a Gillian… or as you call them Menso Grande. They are made when thousands of hollow merge together… that's then a hollow who still has its mind can shine… for they have the better chance of being able to take control. In order to evolve further… hollows then must consume each other and gain there strength" said Kikyo

Kikyo paused for a moment to take a sip of her tea

"After consuming thousands of hollow, a Gillian will evolve… they will shrink in size and become an Adjucha… most often taking the shape of an animal, I did not… I was just a horned beast. Once again in order to evolve an Adjucha must consume hollow, but the number is great… so great that many give up, and de-evolve to their previous form… never to be able to return the that state again. But for those who preserver may become a Vasto Lorde, a human size hollow and very skilled… Vasto Lorde is the 2nd strongest form of hollow there is" said Kikyo

"2nd? There a higher form?" asked the blonde hair mother

Kikyo nodded her head

"then a hollow is able to remove their mask they can ascend to a new plain of power… one that rivals a soul reaper… as in this form a hollow can wield a Zanpakutō… I am an Arrancar, the highest hollow there is… and at the moment… the 1rst and at the moment only" said Kikyo

"So… that means you named this form?" asked the blonde haired mother

Kikyo nodded her head and sipped on her tea

"One thing strikes me as odd… how did you reach this level… if you hate eating souls?" said the black haired mother

Kikyo smiled and nodded her head, she explained.

"To be honest… I don't know, as I said I ate a soul once and was discussed by the taste… I just… meditated and I guess I absorbed the reishi in the area… it pissed a lot of hollows off, but nuts to them" said Kikyo

Kagome's parents nodded their heads, then looked at the mask remnants.

"You said you were a horned beast… yet your horns look a little… short and dull" said the black haired mother

Kikyo closed her eyes, and told them.

=== Kikyo, day after accident ===

Kikyo hasn't stopped crying, it tore her up, knowing that every time they try to kiss… she'd hurt Kagome… that why she had to do this. Kikyo put a small tree branch in her mouth and bit down hard, she reached up and held both horns tight at the base… she closed her eyes tight and with a might pull, she snapped them both off.

Kikyo dropped to her knee's in pain, she bit the branch and snapped it in her mouth, she scream at the top of her lungs as her horn bleed all over her and her robe.

After the mask healed and reformed, Kikyo filed them down with a rock to a rounded nub, her horns would never cut Kagome again.

=== Flash Back End ===

Her parents looked at each other… where is no way a hollow would go this far… just for one soul. This Arrancar, no… this girl, clearly loves their daughter. They both smiled at each other and then at Kikyo.

"We except you… you have are blessing" said both mothers

Kikyo's eyes widened, then she smiled… they excepted her. Kagome ran up and hugged her, both girls laughed.

"One more question those… how exactly did you remove your mask? Is there something special you must do?" asked the blonde haired mother

Kikyo nodded her head.

"I believe… a hollows heart must be pure to remove it… but since I am the only one… only time will tell" said Kikyo

"Well… now there are two" came a voice from behind Kikyo

Kagomes's parents jumped, Kikyo spun around and accidently threw Kagome off of her… and knock her out. Kikyo was staring at a face she's never seen before, she examine him closely… red eyes, short black hair… a baboon mask rest on his head.

"N-Naraku" said Kikyo, then shook her head "how did you become an Arrancar" Kikyo growled as she saw him smile "YOU WHERE NOTHING BUT AN ADJUCHA YESTERDAY"

Naraku laughed darkly and smiled.

"I followed you… I saw how you created a Garganta… I enter the soul society… and for the past 3 hours… I've been hitting ever village I can… eating everyone" said Naraku, liking his lips

Kikyo's eyes widened in anger, she grabbed her zanpakutō… but soon found a blade agents her throat.

"Now now… I can't have you do that" said Naraku

"h-how… you've just evolved" said Kikyo

Naraku just grinned.

"Yes… but I am a proper evolved Arrancar… unlike you, I enjoy the sweet taste of hollow's and souls" said Naraku, then radiated his reishi "so I have taken their power… there strength"

Naraku grinned and he was ready to slit Kikyo throat.

"**Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka**" came a voice

Kagome's grandpa flashed in the house, he swung his sword and went for Naraku. Naraku flashed out of the way, giving Kikyo time to stand up.

"**Hunt, Artemis**" said Kikyo

Kikyo quickly pulled on her bow string, and fire 5 ceros at once… Naraku jumped out of that way, then retreated.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome's grandpa Yamamoto, and he looked back… both narrow their eyes at each other. Though they have fought in the past, they knew right now they shared a common enemy… both of them flashed after Naraku.

Kagome mother wish both of them luck in the fight ahead… neither of them noticed the ominous reishi flowing from Kagome.

=== Kikyo and Yamamoto ===

Both Kikyo and Yamamoto where in hot pursuit of Naraku, the two looked at each other, then looked forward again. Neither was too thrilled about having to team up, but they didn't really have a choice. They jumped into a clearing and saw Naraku waiting for them, he grinned and pulled out his sword.

"Go Ape, Baboon" said Naraku

Naraku's body started to change, he laughed as he felt his reishi increase greatly… turning him back into his Baboon form. Kikyo was confused… why was this happening, she didn't transform then she used her Zanpakutō… was this the result of a truly evolve Arrancar.

Naraku stood tall and bet his chest like a baboon, letting out a powerful screech. Then he charged at the two.

=== Kagome ===

Kagome was moved to her bed, she was still unconscious, the black reishi darkened… worrying her parents, they've never seen this… it was scaring them.

=== Kikyo and Yamamoto ===

Kikyo landed on a rock and fire dozens of ceros, her eyes widend as she quickly flashed away from Naraku's tail. Naraku swung his fist around and started to beat on the ground, just missing Yamamoto. Yamamoto swung his sword and unleashed a wave of flames, Naraku quickly sucked in the flames… he then exhaled all the flames and directed them at the two. Kikyo and Yamamoto jumped out of the way of the flames… both where panting.

"This doesn't make since… he shouldn't be this strong" said Kikyo

Naraku just grinned, then he laughed.

"Haven't figured it out?" said Naraku, his body started to bubble and faces… both hollow and souls started to pop out "it's my power… I don't just eat my prey… they become one with me, all their strength becomes mine"

Kikyo growled and readied her bow, she fire dozens of ceros. Naraku swatted them away with his disfigured hand… he slammed down on the ground and roared at them. Yamamoto slammed his sword into the ground and summoned large pillars of fire, the pillars engulfed Naraku.

Smoke filled the air from everything that was burnt, both watched closely… both waited to see if he was dead. Kikyo grew tired of waiting, she pulled back her bow and fired ceros after ceros… the ground exploded and dirt rained on the two. Kikyo then fired other few hundred ceros, once again… dirt rained down on the two.

"Was that level of violent necessary?" asked Yamamoto

Kikyo looked over and rolled her eyes

"look, Moka has decided to go the tradition path of anime fighting… while it looks like we've only been fighting Naraku for a few minutes the true is we've been at it for hours" said Kikyo "With that knowledge, do you really want to risk Naraku surviving?"

Yamamoto thought for a moment

"Keep firing" said Yamamoto

"That's what I thought" said Kikyo, pulling back the string and fired a giant cero… and proceeded to do so again and again.

Yamamoto swung his sword and created more flames, he then slammed it into the ground and summoned the pillars of fire, engulfing the area around where they presumed Naraku's body was.

=== Kagome ===

Kagome opened her eyes… she looked around slowly, her eyes moved over to her parents… they were resting next to her bed. Kagome sat up and alerted her parents, before they could say something… she flashed away.

=== Kikyo and Yamamoto ===

The two had to stop there endless assault, they've destroyed everything, save for a large mountain within the center of all of the rukon villages, it was now a barren wasteland for miles… both panting hard.

"That… should… do… it" panted Kikyo

"Indeed" said Yamamoto, panting much harder than Kikyo

"Did you think I'd die so easy" came a voice from behind them

Kikyo and Yamamoto looked behind them, Naraku barley had a scratch on him.

"How… How are still alive?" said Kikyo

"Simple… I detached some of the souls I consumed and used them as a meat shield… then before they were killed I reabsorbed them" said Naraku

"Monster" growled Kikyo

Naraku just smiled evily

"You're too kind" said Naraku, slowly walking toward the exhausted Yamamoto and Kikyo, both too tired to rub, he rose his fist in the air. "Good bye"

Naraku brought down fist, the camera switched to slow-mo and everything went grey. A figure shot out from the left of the screen… it was Kagome… with a mask on her face, like most hollow mask she had ferrous looking teeth and evil looking eye holes, and weird designs all over the mask. Kagome swung her leg out and kicked Naraku in the jaw, sending him flying backwards… the camera resumed normal speed.

Kikyo and Yamamoto blinked in confusion… what the hell happened, Kikyo reached out.

"Kagome?" asked Kikyo

Kagome looked back and showed her mask to the two, Yamamoto gasped in horror… Kikyo had hearts in her eyes… she looked beautiful.

"K-Kagome… wh-what has happened to you" asked Yamamoto

Kagome shrugged her shoulder

"**I don't real know… a hollow by the name of Emogak attacked me in my mind scape… but I beat her with my Zanpakutō I had just got**" said Kagome, then rubbed her head "**I guess and easier way to explain is the opposite of what happened to Kikyo… I put on this mask… and gained the power of a Hollow… I'm sure I'm the first to ever do this… so… I'll call myself a Visored"**

"ahhhhh, you voice sounds so beautiful" said Kikyo.

Kagome's masked blushed, hinting that she was blushing underneath. Naraku flashed back over, blood dripped from his broken jaw, he moved his hand up and snapped it back in place.

"I don't know who the fuck you are… but you're dead" said Naraku, pulling back his fist, then attempted punch Kagome "DIE"

Everything went slow-mo again, Kagome looked back at Naraku as she pulled her Zanpakutō out and spun towards Naraku.

"**Purify all Evil, Tsuruhime**" yelled Kagome, her Zanpakuto morphed into large bow… just like Kikyo's did.

Kagome spun around and pulled back her bow string… an arrow radiating in reishi appeared, Kagome let go of the string and fired. The bow struck Naraku in the head and he stumbled backwards… he reached up and pulled the arrow out of his skull. Naraku threw it to the side and stepped forward… his wound started to glow bright, giving him a stinging pain.

Naraku held his head and growled, he stepped forwards again and reached out… his hand started to glow now. Naraku screamed as the pain intensified, he stumbled backwards as he body started to glow.

"What's happening… to me" yelled Naraku

"**My arrows have the power puriy all evil… with the amount of souls you've… merged with their bound to be many in there… each one is being purify as we speak**." said Kagome

Naraku looked at his arms and screamed as the pain became unbearding, all of his souls… all of his power was fading. Naraku screamed as his skin peeled back and the souls where freed, the sky darkened and the gates of hell appear… they flew open and a large blade slammed down on Naraku. Naraku chock and gasp as his blood and hell fire entered his lungs… then chain wrapped around him and pulled him in.

Kagome reached up to her mask, and in black flames it burnt up and away, all she'd need to do is summon it then she'd need it. Kagome looked over at Kikyo and smiled, she ran up and hugged her… Kikyo smiled and kissed her… then quickly looked back over at Yamamoto, she pulled away from Kagome.

"uh… we cool old man? I mean… heh… you're not gonna kill me… just because I'm fucking you granddaughter… r-right?" said Kikyo, then her eyes popped and dodged his blade "HOLY SHIT"

Kikyo turn and ran, Yamamoto chasing right after her.

"Get back here you good for nothing hollow… how dare you take Kagome innocents" yelled Yamamoto "on top of that she has Hollow powers now"

Kagome chased after her grandpa and the camera panned to the sky

"Grandpa… leave her alone" yelled Kagome

"Come back here Hollow" yelled Yamamoto

"HEEEEEEELP" cried Kikyo

=== Present time ===

Motoko smiled as she put the photo in a new case, she then pulled down a new one and show it to Hinata. Hinata looked at it closely and saw young girl in a black kimono, she had a small horn on her head like a hollow, but no hole in her chest… she was the first hybrid, a Fragmento. She was kissing the cheek of the other older girl in the picture, she was wearing the same cloth Motoko and Tsuruko wear.

"Is she… an Aoyama?" asked Hinata

Motoko nodded her head.

"Yes… that's Setsuna Aoyama… and her wife Konoka, daughter of Kikyo and Kagome" said Motoko "it was from them that the Aoyama clan has born"

Hinata nodded her head, then looked at Motoko

"Being that Kikyo, Kagome and Konoka are souls… are they still alive?" asked Hinata

"Kikyo and Kagome are… where they are at is unknown" said Motoko

"And Konoka?" asked Hinata

"She die along side Setsuna to a bunch of soul reapers about 300 years ago" said Motoko

Hinata nodded her head… then she remembers something, Fu.

"Well thanks for the history lesson on you past… but I gotta go" said Hinata, running out the door and in search of Fu.

Motoko smiled and put the picture up, then smiled at one thought the played in her mind.

'_I wonder what mine and Hinata's kids will be like'_ thought Motoko

X

**AN: just wanna say, I'm not bad at anyone for pushing the no Naruko harem. To see Kagome's mask, go to my deviant account.**


	75. Unohana 'Yachiru' Retsu

Retsu Unohana was walking back to her barracks from the meeting hall, the 13 court guard squad had just appointed 3… er 4 new captains, 2 of which are sharing their position… mainly due the rare condition of sharing a Zanpakutō… but the new captains are a story for other day… after the Pendulum arc.

Unohana let out a small yawn as she opened the door to her quarters.

"SURPRISE" yelled Isane and Kiyone, jumping out at Unohana

Unohana was mildly surprised, she looked around her room to see party decorations… she smiled at the two.

"My… is it that day already?" asked Unohana

Isane and Kiyone ran up and hugged Unohana, who hugged them back, they pulled away from her and went to set things up. Unohana walked over and sat down at the table, she watched at Isane and Kiyone ran back and forth, setting up the food for the party.

As they set things up Unohana untied her hair… she swung her head around and let her hair fall back… her sweet face faded as it hardened, now that she was behind closed doors and with her family, she let her REAL self out. She reached out and grabbed one of the sake bottles they brought, she popped the cork and started to chug.

She set the empty bottle down and it was quickly replaced, then a tray of Unohana's favorite snacks where sat in front of her… then a tray of small sandwiches. Now I bet your wondering what they are celebrating… what value does this day hold to them… well… it was the day they became a family.

Isane and Kiyone sat down at the table, the picked up a sake bottle and then cling them together with Unohana's, officially starting the party... and now, we will share with you… what happened that day… 1000 years ago

=== Soul Society, 1023 years and a few weeks ago, 23 years and a few weeks before 13 court guard squad ===

A crowd of people ran away from a lone figure that just enter the district… she had blood all over her white rode and a creepy grin on her face as she let the back side of her blood blade rest on her shoulder. She had long black hair and amazing cleavage… it was the most feared women in all of the soul society… a crazed serial killer... she who has master every style of sword fighting… Yachiru Unohana.

"Fuck I'm thirsty" said Unohana, her voice low and husky.

Unohana popped her neck and headed over to her favorite bar… correction, the only bar not afraid to serve her. Unohana entered the bar abruptly, making everyone look over at her with disgust and malicious. Unohana just laughed at their weak murderous intent… she grinned evilly and unleashed her own.

"This is how it's done pussys" laughed Unohana, enjoying frightful looks on their faces.

The bar owner walked out from the kitchen, she had blond hair with a red ribbon, a green tank top and brown cargo pants. She held a glass in one hand and a rag in the other, she was cleaning it… she then snorted and spit a ball of gunk on the floor.

"Unohana, stop scaring my customers… they don't drink as much if they're scared" snapped the owner, in her rough voice

Unohana just grinned, but did as she was told… she walk over to the counter and sat on the stool.

"Give me the usual Launch" said Unohana

Launch nodded her head and turned to her rare alcohol collection, where she got it from being that she is in the soul society is a mystery… and then someone asked she always replays. 'Don't ask, Don't tell'

"One Bloody Bitch, coming up" said Launch, setting down the dirty cup

Launch grabbed a bunch of bottles and proceeded to pour, stir and mix the alcohol. She snorted real hard and hawked up some more gunk, she spit it on the ground and resumed mixing her drink. Launch turned to face Unohana, still shaking the drink… she placed the shaker on the table and reach down to get a cup, she pour the alcohol in, then some cherry juice… then to top it off she dropped in a licorice stick for a straw. Unohana reached out and gave it a quick stir, then sucked it up thought the licorice straw.

Launch picked up the cup again and started clean it again, she didn't bother trying to hold a conversation with Unohana, all she'd want to talk about is fighting and killing. Unohana pulled the licorice out of the cup and eat it, then she drank the half glass of alcohol in one swig. She reached into her pocket and placed what she owed on the counter. Launch looked up and grabbed her pay, then went back to her cleaning.

=== Bathhouse ===

Unohana had scared everyone out of the mixed bath house, giving her all the alone time she wanted. Unohana wasn't one for groups or friends… she'd have slaughter all of those fools for glare at her at the bar… if not for Launch threat to no longer severing alcohol to her lazy ass.

Unohana dropped her towel, letting her junk hang out and showing all of the dried blood all over her body… it was all from her kills, no one has ever wounded her. Unohana slipped into the water and let out a relaxing sigh at the hot water… she slid in and let the water reach her neck. Due to the amount of blood on her, the water started to turn red around her… but Unohana didn't give two fucks, lest she was getting clean.

=== Market ===

Once again, Unohana had scared everyone away… so the market was empty… all but the stands, the sales men and women couldn't abandon their stands… so they had to face Unohana. Unohana held a basket in her hand… she looked back and forth between the stands… she stopped at a stand and made her purchase… rock candy, it was the only thing she can't get in the wild.

=== Forest ===

Unohana was setting up her camp for the night, she had just killed a very large boar… it was currently roasting (burning) over the fire. Unohana let out a yawn and pulled out her blade, she then pulled out her whetstone and started sharpen her blade… letting her boar cook (burn) even more.

===Night ===

Unohana rolled out her skin bed roll she stole… not like a dead man is gonna need it. Unohana laid back on it and closed her eyes…. She'd need her rest if she was going to beat her kill record… 322 in one day. Unohana let out another yawn… and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP" came a scream

"WAHHHHHH" came a cry

Unohana opened her eyes and looked over in the direction it came from… she laid back down… whatever it was… wasn't her problem… or so she thought.

"HEEEEEEEEELP" came the scream again, this time it was closer

"WAHHHHH" came a cry again

Unohana rolled over, turning her back to the noise… it was so irritating. Unohana heard sticks and twigs snap and crunch as someone got closer and closer.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP" yelled a small girl with silver hair, she burst thought the bush, holding her baby sister close.

"WAHHHHH" cried her little sister with blonde hair, holding her sister stuffed bunny toy

Unohana sat up and saw the two, the elder sister ran behind Unohana and trembled in fear… she had the heavenly sent of blood on her… but she also reeked of piss and shit. She looked back at the kids and growled at them… she loathed children… there so annoying, and loud, and they always like… can I have some candy, I want candy.

The little girl closed her eyes and trembled again, her little sister cried louder. Unohana covered her ears and let out a frustrated growl. Unohana was just about to tell the kid to get lost, a man burst from the woods and charged at Unohana. Without even wasting a second Unohana pulled out her sword and sliced his arm off… it hit the ground and man screamed in pain.

Before Unohana could finish the kill, the little girl grabbed hold of her robe.

"Please… help" said the girl

Unohana looked down and growled.

"Let go of my robe" growled Unohana

Unohana looked back up… to see the man had escaped, Unohana let out a frustrated scream… no one, NO ONE… has ever escape, EVER. Unohana looked down at the kid and narrowed her eyes… she really hated kid. Unohana pushed away from the girl, she started to pack up her stuff. The little girl calmed down, her little sister picking up on her big sister mood also stopped crying.

"t-thank you" said the little girl

Unohana just grunted at the kid, she was beyond pissed, she wanted to get as far from these kids as possible. The little girl set her little sister on her feet, she held her hand as the little toddler wasn't quite ready to walk. Unohana finished packing her stuff, she slid her sword in her sheath and started to walk away.

The little girl gasped, she bent down and picked her sister back up, the toddler eyes started to swell up with tears, she was about to start crying again… then her sister put her binky in her mouth, calming the small toddler down. The little girl then proceeded to follow Unohana thought the woods, when Unohana stopped, she stopped. Unohana looked back at her, then started to walk faster… the little girl picked up the pace and stayed right behind her, Unohana sighed… it was gonna be a long night.

=== much later ===

Unohana had to stop for the night, she was just too tired to continue. She lend up agents the tree and closed her eyes… she then felt something snuggle into her, she looked down to see the girl. Unohana pulled away, she looked down at the girl… who gave her a pleading look.

"You… over there" said Unohana, pointing to a tree about 300 feet away "WAAAAAAAAAY over there"

The girl looked over at the spot, then looked back and Unohana who had her back turned to her. The girl slowly walked over to her way over to the tree, she snuggled agents her sister… who was gently sucking on her binky in her sleep, the girl looked over at Unohana one last time… then closed her eyes.

=== Next Morning ===

Unohana slowly opened her eyes, then she closed them tight from the brightness, then she reopened them she looked over to see the kid still sleeping. Unohana slowly and quietly stood up, she packed up her stuff and started to slink away.

Unohana's eyes where currently on the little girl, so she wasn't watching where she was stepping.

CRUNCH

Unohana looked down and move her foot, she saw an abnormal large blue cricket, the thing shook its head and looked up at her, it started to chirp at her in anger… she could swear the thing flipped her.

Unohana heard the girl yawn, she growled and slumped forward, she looked down at the cricket and sneered at it.

"thanks a lot" mumbled Unohana

Unohana walked away and into the forest, the little girl picked up her sister and followed Unohana. The cricket chirped in delight as it ruined the women plan to escape, it turned round to hop away, then a red serpent dragon grabbed it by the antenna.

"Damn it Cricky, you have any idea how embarrassed I was" growled the dragon

"eh ur eh uo en er ert" chirped Cricky (What are you talking about?)

"What am I walking about? We had a plan… a plan Cricky, you know… the lima beans, clown shoes, hockey mask and a car chase… scrubbing the back of a 79 year old man… I accidently touched his ass… HIS ASS CRICKY" yelled the dragon "you have any idea what his wrinkly old balls looked like… it was like a train wretch… I couldn't look away, I looked like a loser"

"er ur eh eres?" asked Cricky (don't you always?)

"Hey, how about I rip off you fucking legs and toss them across the clearing… who'd be the loser then, Me or you?" asked the dragon

"el ur" chirped Cricky (Still you)

=== Unohana ===

Unohana walked up to a river, she stripped down to nothing and stepped in the water, she let out a sigh as the cold fully awakened her… she sank deeper into and closed her eyes. She heard giggling, she opened her eyes and rose slightly… she saw Isane undressing and putting her cloths to the side, then she got Kiyone out of her pajamas and diaper. Isane picked up Kiyone and they sat in the water, she gently started to wash her sister.

Unohana narrowed her eyes, she dipped into the water again… then swung her arm out and created large wave of water, directed at the two. The water rushed over them and cleaned there bodys, cleaning them of the scent of blood, piss and shit.

The two giggled and laughed at their wetness, it was a fun way to get cleaned, Unohana just growled and pulled at her hair.

=== Later ===

Unohana was walking down the path to the nearest district… maybe she could ditch the brats there, Unohana glanced back once in a while to see the she was still following her, her little sister holding her tight as if fearing she'd be dropped.

Unohana's stomach rumbled, she scratched her stomach and picked up the pace… the girl also picked up the pace.

=== Restaurant ===

Unohana was sitting at a table, looking of in a different direction… the little girl was sitting at the table she was at… no matter where she sat, she would follow. The owner thought the girls where Unohana's, so they didn't have to pay for the food just like her.

Unohana yawned and popped her neck, she looked back over to see the girl cuddling her sister… Unohana rolled her eyes and averted from them. The owner came up and hesitantly put Unohana's dish on the table, 5 big bacon bowl filled to the brim with eggs, 4 large slices of toast each with a different flavor jelly, 4 huge piece of pork, 3 gorilla biscuits filled with jelly and a tray of rice balls. Unohana turned to her food and started to eat, she looked up to see the girl get her food, a bowl of rice oatmeal… and a bottle of milk for her sister. Unohana looked back down at her food and swallowed her mouth full… as the waitress past by Unohana grabbed her arm, scaring her. Unohana pulled her down close to her and whisper something… then reached into her pocket and pulled out some ryo and pushed it into her hand. The waitress stared at the money, then ran to the owner.

Unohana went back to eating her food, not once looking back up at the kids. The owner came out with food, much better than what the kid after for, she set the food down and smiled, she looked over at Unohana.

"Cute kids… whats their names?" asked the owner

"Fuck if I know" said Unohana as she stuffed food in her mouth.

The owner was flabbergasted

"w-what? Aint they yours?" asked the owner

Unohana looked up at her, and smiled her freaky smile.

"Do I look like a mother to you?" asked Unohana

The owner shiver at that look, she turned away and faced the kids… she moved over and bent down to eye level.

"Hello sweetie… what your name?" asked the owner

The little girl looked up… her cheeks where puffed up as they were full, egg yolk and jelly dripped down her face, she swallowed.

"My name is Isane" said the girl with a smiled, she then mashed up some eggs and feed her sister "and this is my baby sister Kiyone"

Kiyone hearing her name giggled, spitting all of her food out of her mouth.

"KIYONE" yelled Isane, quickly grabbing a napkin and cleaned her sister face

Kiyone giggle again, she squirmed around and moved away from napkin, frustrating Isane. The owner smiled at the two, then looked back to see Unohana gone, the owner looked around, she was just… gone.

=== Unohana ===

Unohana ran thought the district as fast as she could, she didn't look back once… she enter many buildings and cut thought them, she jumped over a fence and into a hot spring, then jump the fence again. Unohana giggled to herself as she got further away from them… she cut thought more building, then final enter a bar. Unohana sat down and order a well-earned drink, she quickly down it and smile… then looked to her left to see Isane holding Kiyone.

"Hello" said Isane

"… Afternoon" said Unohana as she turned to the barkeep, and order other bottle.

=== Later ===

Unohana was walking up a mountain pass, she looked back to see Isane was right behind her, Kiyone piggy backing her. Unohana held her head… what was she going to do… Unohana looked off to the side and saw the forest below… then she smiled. Unohana walked over to the edge and jumped off… she fell 400 feet and landed in a tree, she looked back up to see Isane looking over the edge. Unohana just smiled and laughed, the girl would have to back track to get down… and that would take hours, by then Unohana would long gone.

Unohana leap from the tree and landed on the ground, she looked back up and her eyes widened… Isane was gonna jump. Unohana shook her head, she can't believe it… she wouldn't… surly she wasn't that dumb.

"Don't do it" said Unohana shaking her head

Isane shuffled a little, then… she jumped. She screamed in fear as she just relived what she truly did, Kiyone scream and cried along with her sister.

"FOOL" yelled Unohana

Unohana ran towards the mountain as fast as she could, she ran up the side and towards Isane and Kiyone. She jumped towards them and caught them in her arms, she landed on a small ledge, then she jumped off the ground. She quickly set Isane down as she held Kiyone in her arm, she shook her finger at Isane.

"Are you fucking stupide… are you trying to kill your sister and yourself" growled Unohana, bouncing Kiyone up and down to calm her and stop her crying

Isane just stood there, tears dripped down her face… she hung her head.

"What could have possessed you to do such a thing" said Unohana

Isane didn't say anything, she just shook.

"Answer me" said Unohana "why did you do that?"

Isane looked up, she bit her lip as the tears flowed eye.

"We didn't want you to leave us" cried Isane, wiping her tear in her sleeves "you protected us… you bathed us… you fed us… and you played hide-in-seek with us, we don't want you to leave"

Unohana eyes widend… Isane… has mistaking her efforts of getting away, as kindness… FUCK. Unohana held her head… what was she gonna done, Unohana pulled on her face… then remember something… she knows where there an orphanage for young souls… it was a long trip, a 30 day trip, but it would free her from these kids.

"Fine… you can stay with me" lied Unohana, then handed Kiyone back to Isane, the stood up "come on, let's get moving"

Isane looked up at Unohana as she walked past her, she turned around and began to follow.

"Where are we going?" asked Isane

"We're going… to a friend of mine" said Unohana, it was true… her friend Launch owned it, she was the twin sister of Launch, who owned the bar.

Isane nodded her head and followed close, not knowing that Unohana planned to ditch her and her sister at some orphanage.

=== Day 1, Night Time ===

Unohana was resting up agents a tree, she was just about to fall asleep, then Isane snuggled her. Unohana extended her arm and pushed her away… putting a gap between them.

"I said no cuddling" said Unohana with a huff

Unohana turned her back to Isane and Kiyone, and quickly fell asleep.

=== Day 4, Noon ===

Unohana held in her anger, a small vain started the throb… Isane had found a dead bird on the side off the road… and she's been crying over it for 2 hours. Unohana took Kiyone from Isane as she decided to dig it a grave… Unohana rolled her eyes in disgust… why bury it… some cat or dog is just gonna dig it up and eat the fucking thing.

=== Day 7, Morning ===

Unohana let out a yawn and opened her eyes, she saw Kiyone's white padded diaper.

POOT

Unohana's eyes went blood shot, she sat up and held her nose.

"Gaw… Damn it" growled Unohana quietly… she didn't want to scare the child, cause she didn't want to hear it cry for 2 hours, Unohana wonder why the Spirit King was so cruel to her

Unknown to Unohana the Spirit King was watching her, sipping on some brandy and laughing at her misfortune.

=== Day 10, Noon ===

Unohana was leaning agents a tree, waiting for Isane to finish her… business, unfortunately… it was her first time doing it in the wild.

"Unohana… am I supposed to dig the hole before… or after go poo-poo" asked Isane

"I'm not listening" said Unohana, rolling her eyes

There was a moment of silent, Unohana looked down at a sleeping Kiyone in her arms, then looked back up.

"Oh… its before" yelled Isane

"LA LA LA LA LA, I can't hear you" said Unohana

"WAHHHHHH" cried Kiyone

"Why me" moaned Unohana

=== Day 15, Noon ===

Unohana was leaning agents a tree, resting her eyes… Isane was sitting a few feet away to the left of Unohana, playing with her toy, Kiyone was an equal distant from them, sleeping… or was, she just woke up. Kiyone rolled over on her belly, she sucked on her bing a few time… then looked up and saw Unohana. Kiyone pushed herself up to her feet, she took a step forward… her young and weak legs wobbled under her… she took other step, and other… then she started to walk. Isane looked up and gasped, started to clap her hand.

"Hooray… Kiyone is walking" cheered Isane

Unohana opened her eyes and popped her neck, she looked over to see Kiyone walking over to her.

"No… go to her" said Unohana, Kiyone not understanding, keep coming "N-No… go to her, to her"

Kiyone stopped in front of Unohana, she sucked her binky a few times, then stumbled towards her and tripped. Unohana quickly reached out and caught her… Kiyone giggled and nuzzled her… Unohana smiled slightly

"good work kid… you took your first steps" said Unohana

=== Day 20, Noon ===

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease" begged Isane

"No" said Unohana

Isane had found a dog… and wanted to keep it, Unohana didn't want to care for it.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" begged Isane

"I said no" said Unohana

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" begged Isane

"No Isane" said Unohana, getting tired of hearing Isane's pleads

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" started Isane

"Isane, Stop" said Unohana

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I don't think I can eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" went Isane

"I mean it, stop" said Unohana

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I can't eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I need air eeeeeeeeeeeeeee" went Isane, her face turning red

"Fine" said Unohana

"eeeeeeeeeese, Realy? Thank you" cheered Unohana

Isane smiled and hugged the dog tightly

SNAP

Unohana's eyes widened, she saw the dogs neck go limp… she put her hand to her mouth. Isane smiled and looked at the dog, then at Unohana

"Look… its sleeping" said Isane

Unohana just smiled nervously… she just nodded her head.

"Y-yeah… it's sleeping" said Unohana, then bent down to Isane "lets… let's let him stay here and rest, he'll caught up to us later"

"Ok" said Isane

Unohana quickly hurried the girl along, so she doesn't realize she snapped its neck with her hug.

=== Day 24, Noon ===

Isane was holding her leg, tear streaming down her face… she had tripped over a rock and skinned her knee, blood trickled down her leg. Unohana sat Kiyone on the grass and tended to Isane, she ripped off a piece of her robe, she reached over and broke of a piece of a plant, it had medicine in it. She rubbed the sickly plant goo on Isane's leg, then she tight the cloth around her leg go and tight. Unohana smiled at Isane as she calmed down and stopped crying, she bent down and kissed her boo-boo, claiming it would help.

"What did we learn" said Unohana

"n-n-not to run on a rocking path" said Isane, sniffing.

Unohana smiled and kissed Isane forehead… then rubbed it.

"That's right" said Unohana

=== Day 29, Night ===

Unohana was leaning agents a tree, Isane and Kiyone where snuggled up close to her and she held them close. She kissed their heads and smiled as their eyes grew heavy.

"Good night Isane" said Unohana

"N-night… U-Unohana" said Isane, then closed her eye

Unohana then turned to Kiyone.

"Night Kiyone" said Unohana

Kiyone sucked on her binky, then spit it out… she yawned softly.

"M… Mommy" said Kiyone, then close her eye

Unohana's eyes widened… she didn't know how to react… she pushed her thoughts aside and fell asleep

=== Day 30 ===

Unohana approached Launch's orphanage, she took a deep breath and exhaled, she looked down at Isane and Kiyone. Unohana knocked on the door, and a girl with blue hair opened it.

"Oh… Unohana… what bring you here" asked Launch.

"I need you… to care for these girls" said Unohana

Isane looked up, she went to speak… but Unohana put her finger to her lip.

"I'll… be back… soon, I promise" lied Unohana

Launch knew it was a lie… she's heard it many many times… she walked up and took Isane hand.

"Come on… lets go" said Launch.

Unohana watched as they enter, the door closed… she was free. Unohana turned away and started to walk.

"HEY" cried Isane from the orphanage

Unohana smiled and giggled

"Kiyone just took Isane's bunny toy from her" said Unohana

"WAHHHHHHHHHH" cryed Kiyone from the orphanage

"And Isane took it back" said Unohana, she could still hear Kiyone crying… and she would be for hours.

Unohana took a few more steps… then stopped… something was wrong with her… she felt a wetness of her face… she reached up an touched her face… she was crying. Unohana closed her eyes and shook her head… why was she crying… she… she couldn't be feeling bad about abandoning them… could she.

Unohana looked back at the orphanage… it was quiet… Kiyone surly didn't get over the toy so soon… something was wrong. Unohana ran back to the orphanage… she got up to the door and tried to open it… it was lock. Unohana heard talking… she put her ear up to the door, she heard a voice… a man's voice… Unohana recognizes it… it's from the man who got away… that's right, she recognizes a voice just by hearing a scream, she's that awesome.

Unohana kicked opened the door and saw the man, he was looking at her, he had a sword out… Launch was laying on the ground, cut up and bleeding… she was alive. Unohana was looking at her target, the man had his blade pointed at Isane who was gagged, tears streaming down her face.

Unohana growled as her reishi started to shine brightly… it wrapped around her and exploded out ware… forming a screaming skull.

"Get… away from them" growled Unohana

The man just sneered

"get lost Yachiru… these are my kills" said the man "from one serial killer to other… you know its taboo to get in the way of each other kills… its agents the code"

"I… DON'T… CARE" snarled Unohana, stepping forward… her reishi glowing brighter.

"If you do this… you'll be shunned by the serial killer community" said the man

Unohana stepped forward again

"Who cares… I don't need them… Isane and Kiyone are more important" said Unohana, pulling out her sword "what kind of person would I be if I abandoned my daughters"

The man laughed at Unohana, saying that she's become weak, he then tried to bargain with her… saying she could kill one if she wanted.

Unohana growled again, she rushed him with speeds she never knew she had, swung her sword and shattered his… the man stumbled backwards and fell. Unohana rose her blade over her head, ready to kill the man beneath her… then Isane and Kiyone grabbed her leg… Unohana froze. Unohana looked down at them and smiled, she was happy they won't hurt. She also didn't need to scar them with killing this man… Unohana looked at him and growled.

"Tell the community… I've change my target, I no longer kill strong fighters" smiled Unohana

"t-then what do you kill?" asked the man

Unohana grinned grew, making the man shake in fear

"Serial killers" said Unohana

The man face went white… he pushed himself up with his one arm, and bolted. Unohana walked over to Launch, she bandaged her wounds and moved her to her futon, to rest. Unohana then gently took the gag from Isane mouth… then the binky from Kiyone. Unohana then hugged them, happy they were safe.

Unohana stayed the orphanage until Launch was able to get around fairly ease, then Unohana took her leave… Kiyone in her arms and holding her robe, and Isane right beside her… holding her hand.

Unohana did as she said, she changed her target to serial killers, she had become infamous in the serial killer community, the only community that expected Unohana… but now that she has a family… she doesn't need them, she got all the love and execution she needed.

=== Flash Back End ===

Unohana let out a small yawn and laid back on the floor, she let out a relaxing sigh. She looked up to see Isane and Kiyone cleaning up after the party, they always volunteer to do it on this special day… after they cleaned up the mess and snuggled agents there mother… Unohana smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughters.

They all let out a small yawn, then closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

x


	76. The Legend of Sui-Feng

=== 2 years into training trip ===

Sui-Feng was up in a tree, laying on a branches, taking a well-earned nap. Sui-Feng let out a yawn and closed her eyes and the sun peek thought the tree foliage, then she let out a relaxing sigh. Sui-Feng opens her eye's and smiles… if she were still in the 13 court guard squad, she'd never get to relax like this. Sui-Feng let out other yawn and close her eyes again… then she felt something land on her nose.

Sui-Feng opened her eyes and looked at what was on her… a butterfly… a hell's butterfly. Sui-Feng remained still as the hell butterfly, without saying a word, somehow deliver a message to Sui-Feng. After the message was deliver, the hell's butterfly flew off.

Sui-Feng popped her neck and jumped down from the tree, she pulled out her Zanpakutō and stabbed it in the air, opening a Senkaimon. Sui-Feng quickly created a shadow clone and sent it to inform the other where she was going, and she'd be back later, with that done, Sui-Feng enter the Senkaimon.

=== Soul Reaper Academy ===

Sui-Feng was standing in front of the next generation of soul reapers, all where on pins and needles with excitement, they have been studying past events in the soul society, and one they have been dying to hear… was the story about a legendary soul reaper… one who learned everything the academy had to offer in 6 months… one who gained her Zanpakutō, Shikai and Bankai, all in the same day, a soul reaper by the name of Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng smiled at the young soul reapers.

"Well, I think I should start at the beginning" started Sui-Feng

=== 150 years ago ===

A young girl looked up and watched as the head of the Shihōin clan walked up to her… her name was Yoruichi. The young girl looked over at her grandmother, then pointed up to her… she got a nod.

"That's right Shaolin, that is the women you will sever and protect… from this day on, your name is Sui-Feng" said Sui-Feng's grandmother Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng looked back over to see Yoruichi standing in front of her… her jaw dropped as the light hit her skin at just the right angle… making her look like a goddess. Sui-Fēng just stared in awe

"So… you're my subordinate, what's your name?" asked Yoruichi, already knowing that the Feng's change their name you Sui-Feng when they sever her family

Sui-Feng just stared… her eyes fluttered and… she fell backwards and hit the ground, apparently she fainted. Yoruichi blinked and looked over at Sui-Feng's grandmother.

"Was it something I said?" asked Yoruichi, getting a shrug from her.

===111 years ago, 2nd squad barracks, training area ===

After Sui-Feng had been selected to be Yoruichi body guard, she moved into the barracks with Yoruichi, the training Sui-Feng was going thought the roughest training course the Shihōin clan had to offer, even after all these years… Sui-Feng got tired… due to Yoruichi always adding new twist to the course.

Sui-Feng collapsed to the ground, she was drenched in sweet… she rolled over on her back and gasped for air. Sui-Feng attempted to sit up, but she was too tired, she just lay there.

"well well well… if it isn't the captains pet" came a voice "taking a little break are we"

'_Not now… I'm not in the mood'_ thought Sui-Feng, looking up to see Kuyo, 20th seat of squad 2

Kuyo snicker as he looked down at Sui-Feng, whenever he got a chance he'd rip into her and bully her.

"Leave me alone" growled Sui-Feng as she pushed herself up… she was currently 3rd seat

Kuyo put his foot agents her and pushed her back down, laughing darkly as he did.

"You think you're so special… becoming a seated officer without going thought the academy" said Kuyo

"The Feng clan hasn't sent a member to the academy in 850 years, the training they go thought in order to serve the Shihōin is far greater than the academy" said Sui-Feng, then realized she put her foot in her mouth.

Kuyo narrowed his eyes and growled, he pulled out his Zanpakuto, he rose it high.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT" yelled Kuyo, ready to swing his sword down

Kuyo swung down, Sui-Feng flinched and held her arms up… nothing happened. Kuyo looked at his hand to see only the handle… he looked back to see Yoruichi holding his blade.

"Strike 3… you're out" said Yoruichi, then snapped her finger.

Kuyo was seized by Yoruichi higher ranking officers and proceeded to haul him off to the maggots nest. Yoruichi bent down and helped Sui-Feng up, Sui-Feng staggered a bit and was caught by Yoruichi. Sui-Feng blushed, she looked away slightly.

"What's wrong" asked Yoruichi

"It's just... Kuyo… he had a point, I never went to the academy… It just doesn't seem fair, Kuyo spend 10 years in the academy before he joined your squad… and me… I never had to go once" said Sui-Feng "I know my soul duty is to protect you… but how am I to protect you, if I don't even have a Zanpakutō?"

"Sui-Feng… your clan is incapable of wielding a Zanpakuto, no Feng has ever be able to wield one, that's why the 13 court guard squad makes the exception and lets them join without going to the academy first" said Yoruichi, then saw Sui-Feng's face sadden. "But… if it will make you feel better and have some type if closures on this, I'll see if I can pull some strings and let you go to the academy"

Sui-Feng's face beamed with excitement, she was gonna have fun.

=== Next Day, Academy ===

Sui-Feng was tensing up, the teacher had her stand in front of the class when he announced that a 'Feng' was among them, lots of the students stared at her. Sui-Feng let out a nervous laugh then the teacher ask for her name, Sui-Feng blushed.

"My name is… Sui-Feng" said Sui-Feng, her face red with embarrassment.

"Take your seat" said the teacher

Sui-Feng bowed and quickly rushed to the only open seat… front row, in the middle. Sui-Feng readied herself… she was ready to learn.

=== Later that night, squad 2 ===

Yoruichi walked up to Sui-Feng's room, she knocked on the door and didn't read a reply… she slowly opened the door to see Sui-Feng was passed out over her table, she had books open and a pencil in her hand, Yoruichi looked over her to see she was writing an essay on the most dangerous Zanpakutō type… sensory distorters. Yoruichi smiled softly, she was really devoting herself to learning. Yoruichi walked over and grabbed Sui-Feng's blanket, then draped it over her.

=== One Month Later ===

Sui-Feng had blown all the teachers expectation out of the water, no one had thought the Sui-Feng, who started in the middle of the school year… would be the lead student… in every class, she had done so well, they bumped her up to the advance classes. Thought she hasn't gotten a Zanpakutō like most of the other students… she doesn't let that deter her from her dream of wielding a real one someday.

Today students would get to go to the human realm and explore a possible sector that they may protect one day, since Sui-Feng was in the advance classes, she didn't need a supervisor to go with her. Sui-Feng stepped up and reached into the box and pulled out her number, she showed one of the few students in the academy that was above her, he nodded his head and directed her to the one of the other that was above her, who would open a Senkaimon for her.

=== District #86836 ===

Sui-Feng step thought the Senkaimon and looked around the area, looks like they were building a village here. Sui-Feng went exploring the village in mid construction… it was small, but something told her it would be huge in the future. Sui-Feng was so busy looking around she failed to notice the other individual that stopped just in front of her.

Sui-Feng bumped into the women and fell backwards, the women had a large scroll on her back, she looked back at Sui-Feng and quickly helped her up.

"Oh dear… are you ok?" asked the women

Sui-Feng nodded her head and took the women's hand.

"Yeah… I'm fine, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention" said Sui-Feng

"no, it's my fault… I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly" said the women, then smiled and offer her hand "My name is Mito Uzumaki"

Sui-Feng looked at the hand for a moment, then took it and shook it

"Sui-Feng" said Sui-Feng

"So… I take it your new here?" asked Mito

"Is it that obvious?" asked Sui-Feng

Mito nodded her head, then smiled.

"Yeah… wanna get something to eat…my treat" said Mito

Sui-Feng thought it over for a moment, there was nothing in any school book that said she couldn't.

"Sure" said Sui-Feng

=== 15 minutes later ===

Sui-Feng and Mito both picked up there ramen bowls and slurped down the broth and set the bowl down, both girls order other bowl… then looked at each other, their eyes locked and narrowed. Once the bowls where placed in front of them they grabbed there bowls and quickly down the ramen, then drank the broth… it was a ramen eating contest.

=== 2 hours later ===

Both Sui-Feng and Mito placed there bowl on the huge stack, both had slightly swallow stomach, Sui-Fēng order other bowl, while Mito bowed out.

"I give" said Mito, slumping over the counter

Sui-Feng looked over and slurped her bowl down and pat her stomach, she was surprised someone was able to eat as much ramen as a Feng, one thing the Feng's where know for is their ability to eat a huge amount of ramen. The Feng's believed ramen was gift from the Shinigami King

At the same time, Mito was shock that someone as able to out eat an Uzumaki in a ramen eating contest, one thing the Uzumaki's where know for is their ability to eat a huge amount of ramen. The Uzukami's believed ramen to be a gift from Kami.

Mito looked over at Sui-Feng and smiled, she reached back and pulled her scroll of her back and looked at it. She looked over at Sui-Feng, who was enjoying and savoring her bowl of ramen… anyone who could out eat an Uzumaki desever to learn one of their jutsu's.

Mito tabbed Sui-Feng, getting her too looked over, Mito presented the scroll to Sui-Feng. She explained to Sui-Feng that she wanted her to learn a family jutsu, and if she wanted to pass it on to her family. Sui-Feng blinked in surprised, she gets to learn a human ability just for out eating one… what would it be, maybe it would help her.

"Ok" said Sui-Feng, quickly finishing her bowl.

=== Minutes Later ===

Sui-Feng was lead to an area where Miko says ninja's come to train, just earing the word ninja brought excitement to Sui-Feng, seeing that the squad she was in was stealthy. Miko opened the scroll and looked it over, wondering which to let Sui-Feng learn… she bite her lip and looked all around, then looked up at Sui-Feng.

"I can't decide…" said Miko, looking down then back up "maybe you can help me, tell me a little about yourself"

Sui-Feng raised an eyebrow… then shrugged, she could tell her small things that wouldn't revile who she really was.

"well… I'm a body guard to one of the clan head's in my… village, but I feel as though I am not good enough to protect her, so I am currently training and studying at the academy that I didn't have to go to due to my family's traditions, but I feel that if I go to the academy… I be able to protect… my lady to my fullest potential" said Sui-Feng

Miko nodded her head, then showed Sui-Feng the scroll and pointed at one of the jutsu's.

"This is just what you're looking for" said Miko

Sui-Feng looked at the jutsu and read it over.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" read Sui-Feng, then looked up at Miko

Miko smiled and gently sat the scroll down, then stood full.

"let's begin" said Miko

=== 3 hours later ===

Sui-Feng was panting hard, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she looked up at the sky and enjoyed the nice cool breeze. Miko had went off and left Sui-Feng to herself, she had memorized the jutsu instructions… but she just wasn't able to fully pull it off.

Sui-Feng quickly performed the jutsu again, creating a puff of smoke. Then the smoke cleared it showed a sickly looking copy of Sui-Feng, the thing burst and Sui-Feng sighed.

"Fuck" cursed Sui-Feng, then decided she continue practicing at home

Sui-Feng pulled out her soul phone and was about to dial home, but her phone buzzed and a red dot appears on a map with in the area she was in… Sui-Feng's eyes widened… where was a hollow nearby.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR**" came a gigantic roar

The roar shook the ground and blew tree's back, Sui-Feng, never seeing a real hollow, did the foolish and went to investigate. Sui-Feng ran thought the village and froze at what she saw in the distant… it was a giant fox… with nine tails. The roared at the top of its lungs, he started to look around in anger. The fox then started to shimmer and turned into a young girl in a black sailor uniform… Sui-Feng's eyes dilated.

"It… it turned into an Arrancar" said Sui-Feng

The girl that was once a giant fox let loose a scream and swung her arms out, a giant crescent moon shaped blast of black energy shot out.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME**" screamed the girl

Sui-Feng watched as the village got slammed by the attack, sending people running around in a panic. Sui-Feng looked back and tilted her head as she saw golden chain wrap around the girl… she screamed and thrashed around as something was lowering her to the ground.

"**NO… I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO HELL**" screamed the girl

'_Hell… that means she's not a hollow… but an escaped sinner'_ thought Sui-Feng _'that explains the chains… but I thought they were black, not gold'_

Sui-Feng decided to check what was happening, she flashed over to where the fight was taking place, once there she looked around to see a scared battle ground, she could feel too powerful reishi off further in the distant, she proceed… never noticing Mito fleeing back to the village.

=== Valley ===

Sui-Feng landed in a nearby tree and watched as a fight unfolded, by using what Yoruichi taught her, she studied everything and listen to every word… information was like gold in situations like this, she had to figure out who was who… in a matter of seconds

She learned their names Mandara and Hashirama, Hashirama was the leader of the village, both of them helped found the village, Mandara summoned the nine tailed demon… that's all she needed. Sui-Feng burst from the tree and charged at Mandara, she jumped past Hashirama and before he had a chance to say anything Sui-Feng was above Mandara in a mid-round house kick. She swung her leg down and aimed for his back, it was easily caught by Mandara.

"Little girl… I don't think you realize how deep of water you're swimming in" said Mandara look over his shoulder at her… this his eyes widened, Sui-Feng was in mid jutsu.

'_It will work this time… I know it will'_ thought Sui-Feng as her heart pounded

Sui-Feng channeled as much reishi as she could into the jutsu.

"**MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" yelled Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng clones filled the sky, making Mandara and Hashirama eyes widened… Sui-Feng was able to shake her leg free and jumped away from Mandara. The clones rained down on Mandara, smoke filled at air as the clone violently exploded from the over powering reishi, Mandara grunted and howled in pain. The ground near the valley edge gave way and Mandara fell into the valley below. Once the smoke cleared Sui-Feng grinned, she started to dance around and cheer.

"Yes… I did it" said Sui-Feng

"Yes… you did" said Hashirama, anger in his voice

Sui-Feng looked back at him, the anger was directed at him.

"That jutsu… is a secret to my village, how did you come to learn it" asked Hashirama

"M-Mito taught it to me" said Sui-Feng

Hashirama narrowed his eyes and shook his head

"You lie… Mito would never teach anyone her family's secrets, and certainly not to someone not of out village" said Hashirama

"B-But she did… I ate more ramen then her and" started Sui-Feng

"Impossible, no one can out eat an Uzumaki when it comes to ramen" said Hashirama, getting ready to attack

Sui-Feng's eyes widened, she knew no matter what she'd say… he'd accuse her of lying or stealing. Sui-Feng looked off to the side and tilted her head.

"That's a weird place to put a piano" said Sui-Feng, clicking the button on her soul phone in her pocket, signaling she was ready to go home.

Hashirama turned his head and looked behind him… then he looked back Sui-Feng was gone.

=== Academy ===

The Senkaimon opened and Sui-Feng flew out, the student in charge of her senkaimon just scratch his head, but figured like most student first time in the human realm, she was just over whelmed and was happy to be home.

"Fucking human" muttered Sui-Feng

=== Hours Later, Squad 2 Barracks ===

Sui-Feng was busy studying away at a test, then a knock got her attention.

"Uh?" said Sui-Feng not looking away from her book "what do you want?"

"It's time for training" said Yoruichi

Sui-Feng put down her book and head to the door… then looked back, she had a paper she need to write, it was due tomorrow… but she had training the rest of the day. Sui-Feng bit her lips, then snapped her figure… she created a Shadow Clone and told it to study for her, write the essay… she'd skim it tomorrow just in case the teacher asked questions.

Sui-Feng left her room and proceeded to train with Yoruichi.

=== 2 hours later ===

Yoruichi was treating her squad to a well earn meal, Sui-Feng was slurping up her ramen… then stopped. She held her head and let out a small cry, for some reason… all the kidos in current existed filled her head, and strange enough… that's what her essay was on.

Sui-Feng shook her head pushing it aside and resumed her meal.

=== 15 minutes later, Sui-Feng's room ===

Sui-Feng entered her room and saw that her clone was gone, she knew they had a time limit, so didn't question it. She walked up to her desk and saw her homework was done… Sui-Feng looked over it, then looked up and rubbed her chin.

"hmmm" said Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng created a clone and told it to hide her work after she left the room, then after that to return outside. Sui-Feng walked outside and closed her door… she waited for a few minutes, then the clone came out, Sui-Feng cancel the jutsu thus popping the clone… she blinked a few time.

"Bookshelf on the left, middle shelf, big red book" said Sui-Feng entering her room

Sui-Feng went to the bookshelf on the left, she grabbed the big red book from the middle shelf.

"Page 243" said Sui-Feng, flipping thought the book

When Sui-Feng got the page 243 she saw her homework… then Sui-Feng realized… what her clone knows, she'll know. Sui-Feng grinned, she was gonna have fun with this.

=== Next Day ===

Yoruichi walked out of her room, she stretched and popped her neck and went about her day, she walked passed Sui-Feng's room to see her studying, she looked over at Yoruichi.

"Milady" said Sui-Feng, giving a small bow.

"Sui-Feng" said Yoruichi, acknowledging Sui-Feng

Yoruichi let other yawn, she walked into the dining area and went to the frigid… she pulled out a bottle of cream. Yoruichi took a few swigs and turned around, to see Sui-Feng studying at the table, she looked over and gave a small bow.

"Milady" said Sui-Feng

"Sui-Feng" said Yoruichi nodding her head.

Yoruichi left the dining area, taking a swig of her cream from time to time. She took a detour thought the training area… she walked past Sui-Feng sparring with Sui-Feng. They both stopped sparing, then bowed

"Milady" said the Sui-Feng's

"Sui-Feng" said Yoruichi, then turned to the other. "Sui-Feng"

Yoruichi went on about her business, she walked past Sui-Feng going over her notes with Sui-Feng, Sui-Feng and Sui-Feng, they all looked over.

"Milady" said the Sui-Feng's

"Sui-Feng" said Yoruichi with a yawn

Yoruichi left the training area and entered the bath house, she disrobes quickly and sank into the water, she looked forward and saw Sui-Feng kicking back in the water as Sui-Feng rubbed her shoulders. Yoruichi looked to the left to see Sui-Feng scrubbing Sui-Feng's back, and that Sui-Feng was washing Sui-Feng's hair. Yoruichi looked to right and saw Sui-Feng fucking Sui-Feng in the ass with her dick, she heard noise behind her and looked back to see Sui-Feng, Sui-Feng, Sui-Feng, Sui-Feng and Sui-Feng enter the bath… she slowly looked down at her cream.

"I gotta stop drinking this shit" said Yoruichi

=== End of the School Year ===

Sui-Feng was snickering to herself, she had used her shadow clones to study everything…. EVERYTHING the academy had to offer… 5 times. Sui-Feng knew everything about anything, she was so smart… the teacher came to her for answers, shortly after Sui-Feng graduated from the academy she had gained her Zanpakutō. Sui-Feng created a massive army of clones and had them meditate with a sword clone

=== 5 hours later ===

Sui-Feng walked around the seireitai, enjoying the warm sun beating down on her, she looked up to the sky… and froze.

High above the seireitei a Garganta was opening… Sui-Feng's eye widen as a figure stepped out and looked around, it was an Arrancar.

"ah… the soul society… they too will feel my pain, they to shall suffer" said the Arrancar in a French accent.

The Arrancar swung his arm and created a large black wave of reishi, it ripped across the ground and destroyed buildings… soul reaper came running out and readied there Zanpakuto's to attack. The Arrancar had a dark look on his face as they flew up towards him.

"You will know pain" said the Arrancar

Again the Arrancar swung his arm out, the wave was much bigger and ripped thought many soul reapers. The soul reaper fell to the ground, the Arrancar's face didn't change… Sui-Feng rushed him, she pulled out her sword and swung it… he blocked it with his arm, his Hierro was strong.

"So… you wish to suffer as well" said the Arrancar "I can oblige that"

The Arrancar held up his free hand and swung down at Sui-Feng, Sui-Feng's hand shot out and grabbed his hand before he could do anything… his attack was a simple one, he generates the power in his hand and uses it as a sword.

"Why do you resist… you will just suffer more in the end" said the Arrancar "if I suffer, all must suffer"

"The fuck is your problem" asked Sui-Feng

"I have a spastic colon" said the Arrancar

Sui-Feng's jaw slowly dropped.

"Go ahead… make your jokes… I've heard them all before… you don't know what it's like, you have no idea" said the Arrancar

Sui-Feng couldn't say anything… nor could the other soul reaper that heard.

"It's taco day… of course its taco day, you're sitting in the cafeteria, all the kids are playing and laughing. Everything goes from bad to worse… in an instant your life changes… I unload everything" said the Arrancar

Sui-Feng blinked.

"Holy shit" said Sui-Feng

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD" yelled the Arrancar

The Arrancar spun around kicked Sui-Feng in the ribs and sent her down to the ground. Sui-Feng looked and saw words form in front of him like in her favorite game.

**Arturo Plateado: The Brown Stain of Heco Mundo**

Arturo pulled out his sword and charged at Sui-Feng, she looked up and readied herself. Arturo stopped in front of her and pulled his fist back, then went for a punch. Sui-Feng easily sidestepped the punch, she twirled her sword around and swung it down at his arm, his skin was still too hard to do anything.

"You're so weak… your suffering will be enjoyed" said Arturo

Sui-Feng stepped backwards and held up her hand in a hand-sign, and smiled.

"KAI" yelled Sui-Feng, then held her head in pain

"I don't know what you did… but it seem to have failed" said Arturo

Sui-Feng slowly looked up and grinned, her reishi started to raise.

"Did it?" asked Sui-Feng, holding put her sword.

Sui-Feng never thought she get it this fast, her clones had worked hard and done well.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Sui-Feng sending a pillar to the sky

At that moments the captains showed up to exterminate the Arrancar, they all were in shock at what they were watching.

"Didn't she just get her Zanpakutō today?" said Yamamoto

"y-yeah" said Yoruichi

"**Jakuhō Raikōben" **yelled Sui-Feng, holding a large missile, resting it on her shoulder. "and now… MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

50 clones surrounded Arturo, he looked around franticly.

"Now eat this, my ultimate attack that I just made up. **50 MEGA TON MISSILE ATTACK**" yelled Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng launched all the missiles at Arturo, he went to run, but froze as a chocolate stream ran down his legs.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT" yelled Arturo

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

All the missiles exploded and generated a large pillar of fire, Arturo was killed instantly.

=== end flash back ===

"After that I was offer to join squad 0, I was offer the captains spot for my accomplishment… but I declaimed, I was happy in squad 2." said Sui-Feng

"yeah cause you were hoping to get some with your old captain" said a soul reaper,

"MATHEW" yelled the teacher angrily, then show his head "Mathew" he then cross his arms "Mathew" he then waged his finger at the boy "Mathew" he looked up and notice a light fixture about to fall on him. "MATHEW" the light fixture fell on Mathew and killed him instantly, the teacher fell to his knee's "oh… M-Mathew, Mathew… Mathew, oh Mathew… Mathew" the teacher then slowly stood "Math you can understand I what I teach"

Sui-Feng looked at him

"Wait… Math? Why the fuck am I hear… I need to be in the history room" said Sui-Feng, then ranted "Now I gotta tell the story all over again"

x


	77. How Sui-Feng met Tsume

=== 2 ¾ years into training trip, weeks trip away from Konoha ===

Sui-Feng was laying on the top of a wagon that Evangeline had bought, she refused to walk to Konoha, it was too far of a distant. Sui-Feng was happy to be heading home, she missed her wives and her daughters… Sui-Feng wonders how Hinata training went… she hoped well.

Sui-Feng looked to the sky and watched the clouds as the blew by, then one… she swears took the shape of her and Tsume after their wedding. Sui-Feng reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal case, she flipped it opened and it reviled her ninja ID on the left, on the right was her wedding picture. Sui-Feng closed her eyes and smiled as she remember her wedding… then she went back further, and remember the events that led to her and Tsume falling in love.

=== 19 years ago, Soul Society ===

Sui-Feng was handed a picture, of Rukia, she studied it carefully.

"that is the target, she has fled to the human realm… and we have reason to believe she has also perform forbidden kido" said Yamamoto

"What make you think that?" asked Sui-Feng respectfully

"well for starters… we… can't find her reishi" said Yamamoto, then tapped his cane "the only way a soul reaper of her level could hid her power so well, is if she perform such a kido"

Sui-Feng nodded her head, then put the picture away, she turned back to Yamamoto and bowed.

"I shall do everything I can to find her and bring her to justice" said Sui-Feng, then flashed away to gather supplies.

=== Senkaimon ===

"Ok everybody listen up, cause I don't repeat myself" said Sui-Feng as she got ready to instruct the soul reaper who volunteered to help

"What was that?" said Yachiru poking out from behind Kenpachi back.

"I said I don't repeat…" started Sui-Feng, then groaned as Yachiru laughed. "Kenpachi… keep your daughter in line"

Kenpachi looked up at the little girl and gave a grunt.

"fiiiine" said Yachiru, somehow understanding the grunt, then Kenpachi grunted again "I'm sorry Sui-Feng"

Sui-Feng nodded her head, then went on and explained to the four captains, a lieutenant and two other officers who they were looking for, and why. She told where she enter the human realm, and since she's only fled to the human realm a few hours ago, she should still be in the area. With that done she turned around to open the senkaimon, then entered.

=== 2 hours into search, Konoha ===

Sui-Feng walked the streets of Konoha, the site of humans discussed her… she's hated humans ever since that day she was wrongly accused of stealing there jutsu. Sui-Feng looked around, the streets where hustling and bustling, they bumped into Sui-Feng and didn't even bother to apologize, irritating Sui-Feng off to no end. Sui-Feng ended up getting pushed into one of the store by the crowd, really pissing her off.

Sui-Feng looked around the shop and saw it was full of strange knick knacks, one of which caught Sui-Feng's eye, a strange bluish-purple orb. Sui-Feng picked it up and examined it, it had a beautiful glow to it… the orb shimmer brightly for a moment, then died down to its normal glow.

At that moment the owner of the store stepped out of the back, as he talked to a client.

"I got just the thing" said the owner, then turned to see Sui-Feng, he slowly turned.

Sui-Feng looked over and her eyes widened.

"KISUKE?" yelled Sui-Feng "what in the hell are you doing here?"

"uh… running a business" said Kisuke, then noticed Sui-Feng was holding the object he needed. "yeah… I um, got a client that needs a little something something… And you're holding it"

Sui-Fēng looked down at the orb and raised an eyebrow, she held it up and tossed it over to the ex-soul reaper.

"How pitiful this is what your reduced to, selling trash to humans… serves you right for betraying the soul society" said Sui-Feng with a sneer, even after all these years, she still hated him. "so… where is Yoruichi" Sui-Feng said her name with venom, still holding anger to her as well.

"she's most likely patrolling Konoha, she's chief of the police force, go figure uh?" said Kisuke

Sui-Feng rolled her eyes, how dare he try to crack a joke at her, she turned to leave as he turned back to his back room, then she stopped.

"The soul society is looking for a fugitive" said Sui-Feng, then turned back to see him looking over his shoulder "her name is Rukia, you seen her"

"how dumb do you think I am, I'm already in some hot water for what I did… you think I'd go and help a fugitive?" said Kisuke

Sui-Feng thought it over, then nodded her head, then without a word left. Kisuke waited for a few moments, then enter the back room.

"Sorry about that… now get this over with" said Kisuke holding up the orb, in front of a girls face "Rukia"

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng was walking up towards the tower in the center of the village, apparently she looked suspicious as she was quickly surrounded by Anbu ninja.

"Halt… you shall go no further" said an Anbu with a cat mask

Sui-Feng slowly looked around, all the Anbu where pulling out there kunai… Sui-Feng slowly reached up and grabbed her tanto.

"Let her go… she means no harm" came a voice

A figure jumped down and landed in front of Sui-Feng, she was in a keeling position so it was hard to see her face.

"What bring you here… little bee" said the figure

Sui-Feng growled as she turned her head, she grit her teeth as the figure stood full.

"Yoruichi" said Sui-Feng with enough venom to poison a bull-rhino

Yoruichi smiled, then noticed the Anbu where still holding there kunai, she clear her throat to their attention.

"I said, she means no harm… now, your all dismissed" said Yoruichi

All but one Anbu flashed away, the one that order her to stop. Yoruichi looked back at her and smiled.

"I'll be alright, go to your post" said Yoruichi

The Anbu nodded her head, she got ready to leave… she looked back one last time, then flashed away.

"Pulling on other girls heart strings, your cold you bitch" said Sui-Feng

Yoruichi looked over, a little sadden by how Sui-Feng was talking to her… did she hurt her that bad?

"What brings you here?" said Yoruichi getting to the point.

"Fugitive… That Rukia girl, you seen her?" asked Sui-Feng, turning her head from Yoruichi

Yoruichi's eyes widened, if not for Sui-Feng looking away she'd have caught that.

"No… I'm sorry to say I haven't" said Yoruichi

Sui-Feng let out a frustrated growl, and before Yoruichi could say anything… she flashed away and continued her search.

=== Outside the village, night time ===

Sui-Feng was out walking around in open field, she held her soul phone up to her ear, it rang and rang, final her lazy ass good for nothing lieutenant answer.

"OMEADA, WHY THE HELL DOSE IT TAKE YOU 15 FUCKING MINUTES TO ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE" screamed Sui-Feng

"Sorry captain… I was sleeping" said Omeada

"What a fucking surprise, get off your lazy ass and deliver a message to squad one for me you fat last fuck" growled Sui-Feng, she waited for a moment as she heard Omeada looking for a pencil and some paper, she pressed the phone into her chest as her eye twitched "I swear I'm gonna kill him someday" when she heard him breathing into the phone she began to relay the message "No site of Rukia yet, I'm gonna stay in the human realm overnight… will replay first thing tomorrow morning… did you get that?" Sui-Feng waited abit, it was quiet.

"Captain… how do you spell Rukia?" asked Omeada

Sui-Feng closed her eyes and grit her teeth.

"FUCK IT, I'll call Mana… OMEADA RUN 200 FUCKING LAPS AROUND THE SEIREITAI" yelled Sui-Feng, the closed her phone and screamed into the sky how much she hates that fat troll

Sui-Fēng dialed Mana's number, the phone barley rang once and Mana answered.

"Yes Captain" said Mana

Sui-Feng told Mana what she told Omeada, she didn't even need to write it down. Sui-Feng closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She looked up at the sky… then suddenly a pressure came out of nowhere… Sui-Feng pulled out her Zanpakuto and looked around.

"Where are you?" said Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng pushed up agents something, she looked up to see big nasty teeth shining down on her, before she could do anything… they sank into her shoulder, her eyes widened as the creature shook it head around and ripped her shoulder open. Sui-Feng spun her sword in her hand and stabbed at the hollow mask, only for her sword to bounce off. The hollow shook harder, ripping into her deeper… Sui-Feng started to choke as blood filled her lungs, the hollow turned its head and threw her at a tree. Sui-Feng slammed into it with such force it snapped and fell forward… it slammed down on her. The hollow looked over at her, she wasn't moving.

"Lord Aizen will be please to know Sui-Feng is no longer a problem" said the Hollow, then returned to his home.

Sui-Feng lay they, bleeding out… wondering why Aizren wanted her dead… she opened her eyes, she couldn't see… she heard someone, she didn't bother looking over since she can't see… she blacked out.

=== Soul Society, Aizen's hidden room ===

Sui-Feng's cell phone was still on, being power by her reishi it meant she was still alive

"It seem that Sui-Feng is still alive" said Gin, then turned to Aizen "that's not what the hollow said who governs that area"

"The hollow just assumed Sui-Feng was dead, I'll go take care of her" said Tosen preparing to leave

"No" said Aizen "you will do no such thing"

"but… Lord Aizen, why?" asked Tosen

"Because, that hollow bitched and moaned about wanting to rule over an area, and so he shall, thus he must take responsibility" said Aizen, then smiled "if this comes back to bite him in the ass, that's his fault"

=== Sui-Feng, Hospital ===

Sui-Feng lay peacefully on her bed, she had several IV's hooked up to her to ease her pain, she opened her eyes slowly… then closed them from the brightness… she opened them again. She looked around at room, she felt an itch… she looked down to see she was in a full body cast, except her head, hands and feet.

"Fuck" growled Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng heard a creaking sound, she looked over to see a women walk, she had a slight extended stomach, Sui-Feng instantly knew she was pregnant… she estimated that she was 3 months pregnant. The women walk graceful even with the prego belly, she pulled up a chair and sat next to Sui-Feng.

"Glad to see your awake, you've been out for a while" said the women

Sui-Feng looked at her for a moment, and blinked.

"How long is awhile?" asked Sui-Feng

"Two weeks" said the women

Sui-Feng just closed her eyes as the irritation set in, Rukia was probably long gone… wait… way was she worried about that, what she could be asking… is why did Aizen have a hollow attack her. Sui-Feng's eyes snapped opened, she looked over at the women.

"Has anyone other than you come to visit?" asked Sui-Feng

The women nodded her head and explained who had visited, the head captain. Normally a soul reaper would be held for tension for staying in the human realm so long without reporting in… but since she was out cold for that time, she was acquitted… good, she'd hate to be arrest for something that's not her fault.

Sui-Feng let out a sigh of relief, she looked over at the women.

"are you the one that found me?" asked Sui-Feng

The women went to nod, then stopped, she rubbed her head.

"Technically she did" came a voice

Sui-Feng looked around, but couldn't see it… she heard footsteps, then saw a chair move.

"Give me a second" said the voice, as the chair slowly moved closer, the women went to help "Sit down Sit down, I can push a chair Tsume, I aint that old"

The chair stopped and a large black dog jumped up in the chair, then turned to face Sui-Feng.

"I sniffed you out, moved the tree, and carried you here… I'm Kundamaru, Tsume's dog" Said the dog

Sui-Feng blinked a few times

"Dose that name… Sajin, ring a bell?" asked Sui-Feng

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Kundamaru

"Not important" said Sui-Feng looking at the ceiling, then back to Tsume "well… thanks… I guess"

Tsume since something wrong as Sui-Feng averted her gaze, Sui-Feng didn't seem sincere about thanking her.

"Is… something wrong?" asked Tsume

Sui-Feng looked back, then away.

"no" said Sui-Feng with a tone

Tsume narrowed her eyes slightly, she doesn't have to be rude.

"You're lying" said Tsume

"Let it go Human" said Sui-Feng closing her eyes

Tsume raised and eyebrow, then look over at Kundamaru who shrugged… Tsume looked back to Sui-Feng and ask her what she meant by that, by Sui-Feng had falling asleep from the morphine. Tsume stood up and left, Kundamaru followed… Tsume looked back at Sui-Feng, just looking at her drove her wild… she left for now… but she'd be back.

=== Later that Night ===

Sui-Feng opened her eyes to see two figures in front of her bed… Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"man… you got fucked up good" said Kisuke, then was quickly hit upside the head "Ow"

"what do you two want?" asked Sui-Feng

"Were here to let you know, were looking into your attack" Yoruichi, then brushed her hair "we have reason to belive Aizen wants you dead"

Sui-Feng's eyes widend

"Why?" asked Sui-Feng

"he think you know about his Zanpakuto's true power" said Kisuke

"true power? What are you talking about… his Zanpakuto creates a mist that trick his enemies into attacking each other… lease, that's what the other captains told me, I was sick that day" said Sui-Feng

Kisuke show his head

"well… that's a lie… I know of his true power" said Kisuke "the night before me and Yoruichi ran away… I caught Aizen red handed in a crime, and he even confess to me, that he was the one behind the souls disappearing, and was behind the captains and lieutenants Hollowfacation"

"Where are you going with this?" asked Sui-Feng "if he confess, why is he not in the maggots nest"

"Because… at the same time, over 200 witness, including a captain… saw him in the squad 5 barracks moving paper work" said Kisuke

Sui-Feng blinked her eyes.

"and how did he do that?" asked Sui-Feng

"he used his Zanpakuto's power" said Kisuke

"Which is?" growled Sui-Feng, she right back where she started

"Perfect Hypnosis, his Zanpakuto can change what your 5 senses perceive… what the witnesses truly saw… was a brain washed drone of his." Said Kisuke.

Sui-Feng nodded her head, not that she could move anything else.

"ok… tell me, how does Aizen think I know?" asked Sui-Feng

"Remember the essay you wrote then you were in the academy… about the most dangerous Zanapkuto type sensor distorters?" asked Yoruichi

Sui-Feng's eyes widend slowly

"by being sick when Aizen decided to revile his Zanpakuto to control the 13 court guard squad it made it seem as if you knew what he was doing, and just decided not to go… with someone knowing of his Zanpakuto, he plotted how to kill you… and then you came here… and most likely decided to venture out alone… he struck" said Kisuke

"I see… so by a series of invents… I became a target of his… do you know what his objective is?" asked Sui-Feng

"yes… he's after the Hogyoku I created" said Kisuke

"The fuck is that?" asked Sui-Feng

"it's something I wish I never created… it's something that can break the barrier between human, soul and hollow, making each each other and vice versa" said Kisuke, then pasued. "least, that's what I thought it was due to the Hogyoku"

"wait… so the thing you created… made you think it could do something it couldn't?" asked Sui-Feng

"No… I can do that, if that what the hold wishes it to do, I thought it could do what I thought… cause that what I wanted… I wanted it to do that, so I could save all the souls from Aizen Hogyoku" said Kisuke

"If Aizen has one… why take yours?" asked Sui-Feng

"Aizen's Hogyoku is like an leaf… while mine is like the might tree it fell from" said Kisuke

"So… yours is more powerful… where is it?" asked Sui-Feng

"Sealed with then Rukia… and where she is, I don't know" said Kisuke

"So you did know where she was" said Sui-Feng… then realized something "the orb I was holding… that was it, wasn't it?"

Kisuke nodded

"So… whats gonna happen to me, am I gonna become a hollow?" asked Sui-Feng

"Only if that what you truly wanted when you held it… what did you want?" asked Kisuke

"None of your fucking business… thanks for the info… now get the fuck out of my room" said Sui-Feng with a growl, then closed her eyes to sleep.

=== Next day, Noon ===

Sui-Feng's eye fluttered open, she looked over to see Tsume sitting by her bed again… Sui-Feng rolled her eyes and looked away, Tsume just sat there and talked to her, she talked about her day and her job… Sui-Feng didn't contribute to the conversation… she didn't want to talk to a human about anything.

=== 2 Months Later ===

Day after day, Tsume came and visited Sui-Feng and talked to her, she brought books once in a while and read to Sui-Feng, who listen with slight interest, not like she had anything else to do. As things went on, Tsume let Sui-Feng know that she was gonna have to be a single mother, her husband-to-be flaked on her once she told him she was pregnant.

"Men are pigs" said Tsume

"well… that's something we can agree on" said Sui-Feng, then looked at the door as it open.

One of the volunteer nurse walked in, her name was Kushina… not that Sui-Feng asked… she just read her name tag

"It's that time again" said Kushina pushing in an stretcher

"whatever" said Sui-Feng, as she was lifted onto it and hauled away to be examined.

"I'll see you when you get out" said Tsume with a wave

"Whatever" said Sui-Feng

=== Examine Room ===

A women with white eye used a jutsu called Byakugan and looked Sui-Feng over, he tried to be respectful and not stare to long at her chest… or crotch.

"why must I be hauled to this room, why can't she come to my room" said Sui-Feng questioning them.

"just following the rules laid out" said Kushina, then looked over at the Hyuuga "any improvements?"

The Hyuuga nodded her head.

"none so far" said the Hyuuga nurse

Sui-Feng let out a frustrating scream, she hates this… she hates this fucking cast… she can feel her muscles weakening from the lack of exercise.

Sui-Feng started to rant, curse and scream about how she hated being stuck in here, how she wanted to be able to walk around… to train, how she wanted to eat something better than the shitty hospital food, how she wanted to go outside and smell the fresh air.

Kushina finished her paper work and nodded her head, she walked around the table, both her and the Hyuuga knew she had to be getting stir crazy… so they didn't get upset, this happens all the time with Chuunin rank or higher ninja after they suffer a massive injury.

Sui-Feng was set back to her room, she was a little hurt to see that Tsume gone… Sui-Feng growled to herself.

'_lying human'_ thought Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng was lifted onto her bed, and as Kushina walked out the door, Tsume enter.

"timed that just right" said Tsume, holding a bag of food, good smelling food

Tsume sat down her in her chair next to the bed, she reached in and pulled out a small box of meat buns, rice, fish cake and some bean paste. Tsume pulled out some chop sticks and broke them apart then said a small prayer. Sui-Feng wanted to cry, that was cruel… eating such good food in front of her. Tsume took the chop sticks and used them to rip off a small piece of the meat bun… then she moved it up to Sui-Feng.

"eat up… you gotta be tired of hospital food" said Tsume

Sui-Feng looked at the food in front of her face… a small trail of drool escaped her open mouth, Tsume smiled and pushed the food in. Sui-Feng chew on the food vigorously, she savored the food she was denied for weeks, she swallowed the food… then threw away all her pride, and opened her mouth again.

Tsume smiled and gave her a fish cake with a little rice, Sui-Feng ate the food… tears dripped down her face, she had be so rude to Tsume… and yet here she is… feeding her, food she bought for her. Sui-Feng was feed by Tsume for the next 15 minutes, Tsume just smiled as Sui-Feng popped her mouth open after she finished chew each piece. Tsume brought the last bit of food in the box, it was a small mix of all the food… Sui-Feng didn't care, she ate the nasty mix and chewed. Sui-Feng swallowed the food and let out small burp, she'd pat her belly if she could.

Sui-Feng looked over at Tsume, who was smiling sweetly.

"thank you… Tsume" said Sui-Feng

Tsume smile and waved it off.

"anytime… Sui-Feng" said Tsume

=== 2 Months Later===

As more time past Sui-Feng grew to like Tsume, she always brought her food to eat… sometimes it was food from a restaurant, other it home cook… it made Sui-Feng feel special that she'd cook her a home cooked meal.

In fact… she felt so special… she started to fall in love with Tsume. She loved then Tsume laughed… she loved her voice, she loved everything about her.

===2 Months Later ===

Sui-Feng recovery had improved greatly… she no longer needed the cast, she was now in physical therapy to get her muscle strength back to normal. Sui-Feng didn't leave the hospital during this time… all her time went to getting her strength back, thought when she took break she spent her time with Tsume.

Sui-Feng was sitting up agents a wall, Tsume by her side… Sui-Feng put her arm around Tsume, then kissed her cheek. Tsume smiled and blushed, she turned her head to Sui-Feng and the two kissed on the lips… Sui-Feng took the lead.

"I love you" said Sui-Feng "I love you so much"

Tsume smiled, then filched hard… then held her stomach. Sui-Feng went to ask what was wrong, but noticed the large wet spot on Tsume crotch.

"m-my water broke… the baby… she's coming" said Tsume, grunting in pain.

Sui-Feng looked over at one of the nurse what was helping other patient… she didn't have time to be polite.

"HEY NURSE… WE GOT A BABY COMING" yelled Sui-Feng

The nurse looked over and nodded, she turned to the patient excused herself… she ran over and got a wheel chair and rushed over. Sui-Feng did the best she could to help Tsume in the chair, then she was wheeled off… Sui-Feng was following behind as quickly as she could.

Tsume was quickly propped up on the bed as the nurses and doctor got ready to help her, Sui-Feng came wobbling in shortly after… a nurse right behind her, Kushina.

"Get her out of here" said the doctor

"It's ok… this is Tsume… fiancée" lied Kushina

The doctor nodded his head, and instructed Kushina to get Sui-Feng ready. Kushina rushed her into over to get change.

"thanks" said Sui-Feng

"anytime" said Kushina

After a few minutes Sui-Feng came out and walked up Tsume, and kissed her gently, and took her hand.

"you ready… honey" said Sui-Feng going along with Kushina's lie

"y-y-yes" said Tsume, then screamed, she squeezed Sui-Feng's hand tight.

Sui-Feng filched slightly at the pain, but she didn't say anything other than supportive words for Tsume.

=== 2 hours later ===

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Tsume, then fell back on the bed.

"WAHHHHHHHH WAHHHHHH" came the cries of Tsume new born daughter.

Tsume looked up to see her baby, she was gently being cleaned by the nurses, then was wrapped up in a blanket. Kushina then handed Tsume her baby, who stopped crying once she was in her mother's arms. Tsume smiled and kissed her baby, who fused around… but keep her eyes closes.

Sui-Feng smiled at the new baby soul in front of her.

"She so cute… like a little flower" said Sui-Feng

Tsume looked up at Sui-Feng and smiled.

"that's a perfect name… Hana" said Tsume, then nuzzled her baby "Hana Inuzuka"

=== 2 Months Later ===

Sui-Feng was admitted from the hospital… she was so happy to be back up to snuff, she was currently resideing with Tsume… she was debating where to return home… or stay here and make a new home.

Sui-Feng was laying in Tsume bed with her… Hana was sleeping peacefully in her crib, give the two time to themselves, Tsume was enjoying a nice nap. Sui-Feng moved up and kissed Tsume forehead, she shifted a bit, but remained sleeping.

Sui-Feng didn't want leave her, she didn't want to return to the soul society. Sui-Feng pulled out her soul phone and held it in her hand… she opened it up… then snapped it in half, then threw it away. Sui-Feng was about to lay down, but Hana started to cry.

Tsume stired in her sleep and woke up, then sat up.

"I'm coming sweetie" said Tsume, then was gently pushed down

"I'll handle it" said Sui-Feng, standing up and walking over to Hana crib.

Tsume watched as Sui-Feng lifted her up and started to bounce her gently. She hushed softly and spoke to her sweetly, she snuzzled her softly then brought her over on to the bed, Tsume pulled her close despite her trying to scramble away from her mother arm, but as soon as they wrapped around her she lets out a fit of giggles.

Sui-Feng smiled at the scene, it made her thing of having a kid and starting a family… Sui-feng then thought about Tsume, Sui-Feng move up to Tsume, her heart pounded in her chest.

"T-Tsume" said Sui-Feng nervously

Tsume looked over at her as Hana started to gum her hand

"Yes?" said Tsume

Sui-Feng blushed and smiled, then rubbed her head.

"Tsume… I love you… and I want to be with you" said Sui-Feng, not being known for her romantic skill "so… marry me?"

Tsume's eyes widened… then smiled, then nodded her head as she started to cry with tears of happiness.

=== Wedding Night ===

Sui-Feng was wearing her uniform and Tsume was wearing a beautiful dress, they were facing each other as the 4th hokage was reading there vows.

"do you Tsume take Sui-Feng to be you lawful wedded wife" said the 4th hokage

"I do" said Tsume, holding the bouquet

"and do you Sui-Feng take Tsume to be your lawful wedded wife" said the 4th hokage

"I do" said Sui-Feng

"then you my now kiss the bride" said the 4th hokage

Sui-Feng smiled and kissed her wife, the two separated and smiled.

"I love you" said both girl, then kissed again

Tsume pulled Sui-Feng onto the dance floor, Sui-Feng didn't like the idea… but complied. Sui-Feng and Tsume held each other close as they danced the night away.

=== Home ===

Hana was sleeping in her crib in the living room, a Sui-Feng clone was watching over her quietly, in the bed room is where the action was happening. Sui-Feng was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Tsume close and kissing her deeply, Tsume was trying to get away… she didn't want her wedding dress ruined. Sui-Feng smiled and gave her thigh a quick rub, Tsume managed to get away.

She smiled and slipped into the bathroom, poking her head back out and blow a kiss.

"I'll be back in a moment" said Tsume

Sui-Feng sat there for a few minutes, she looked around and room as she waited. The door opened and Sui-Feng's eyes nearly popped… Tsume was wearing a very skimpy school girls outfit, Sui-Feng started to drool… she didn't know why Tsume was dressed like this. Tsume walked up and innocently put her finger in her mouth.

"Y-You wanted to see me Sui-Feng Sensai?" said Tsume

It took Sui-Feng few moment to realize what was going on… roleplay. Sui-Feng cleared her throat, and played her role.

"Tsume Inuzuka… I'm sorry to tell you this… but your failing my class" said Sui-Feng, then pretended to fix a pair of glasses "you'll have to retake the school year all over again."

Tsume let out a fake gasp and whined.

"W-What… sensai… please there has to be away… I can't fail" said Tsume "please… I'll… I'll do anything" said Tsume

Sui-Feng stood up and rubbed her chin, she walked around Tsume… then gentle pushed her hand agents her ass and rubbed it, making Tsume gasp.

"Anything?" said Sui-Feng

Tsume gasped and started to stammer, she turned to face Sui-Feng to see her pulling her cock out of her pants and started to stroke it making it hard.

"s-sensai… anything but that" said Tsume

Sui-Feng grinned a little, then shook her head.

"you wanna pass… you suck" said Sui-Feng

Tsume's lip quivered, then she nodded her head… she got down on her knee's and Sui-Feng pushed up closer, her dick right at Tsume's lips. Tsume licked it a few times and got a moan from Sui-Feng, Tsume looked up to see a smile on Sui-Feng face. Sui-Feng put hands on her head and slowly slid it down to her cheek and rub.

Tsume pushed Sui-Feng's cock in her mouth and started to give her a nice hot blowjob, her tongue slide all over Sui-Feng's dick with grace. Sui-Feng shiver and smiled down at her.

"good girl… suck me, suck me good" moaned Sui-Feng

Tsume started to pump Sui-Feng's cock in and out of her mouth, she was really getting into it. Tsume pulled it out and started to lick it up and down, then she nibbled at the tip. She looked up at Sui-Feng innocently.

"Am I doing good sensai?" moaned Tsume

Sui-Feng moaned and nodded her head, then stroked Tsume face.

"very good… keep it up" said Sui-Feng

Tsume pushed Sui-Feng's cock back into her mouth and started to pump it harder, drooling all over her cock. Sui-Feng moaned and shook, she couldn't hold it any longer… Sui-Feng pulled her cock out of her mouth and jazzed all over Tsume face. Tsume moaned and shiver at the hot mess on her face, she looked up at Sui-Feng innocently.

"so… do I pass?" asked Tsume

"I'll give you a B for my class" said Sui-Feng

"B? That's it" said Tsume

"you gave me a Blowjob… B is for Blowjob" said Sui-Feng

"dose that mean if I do Anal… I can get an A?" asked Tsume, then moved to the bed and bent over, flashing her sopping wet panties. Sui-Feng really didn't want to do Anal… but her wife seems to want it… so that's what she'll get.

"that's right… Anal will get you an A" said Sui-Feng, stroking her wet cock

Sui-Feng walked up to Tsume and gave her ass a swat, then pulled down the sticky panties down enough to let her ass and pussy exposed… she gently rubbed her cunt, then placed her hands on Tsume ass. Sui-Fung pushed her cock agenst her ass and pushed, sliding it into Tsume tight ass.

Both girl moaned in pleasure, Sui-Feng then started to thrust in and out of her wife's ass. Tsume gripped the bed sheets and moaned as her ass got fuck, her ass clinched around Sui-Feng's invading member and held tight.

"oh wow… this is amazing" moaned Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng thrust in and out as hard as she could, getting Tsume to moan load and hotly, earning her a smack on the ass.

"shhh… don't you know there's a daycare next door" said Sui-Feng

Tsume knew what she meant, so she bite her lips and Sui-Feng picked up the past and pounded harder. Tsume wiggled her ass around to get more pleasure from Sui-Feng's cock… Tsume then started to buck her hips back and forward to get it in deeper.

"My My, seems you want my cock more than your grade… you little slut" said Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng speed up the pace and started to pant and tremble, she was close… she started to pound her hard, as hard as she can… Tsume went to moan, then Sui-Feng put her hand over Tsume mouth.

"hmmmm, gonna come… gonna cum" moaned Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng's cock pulse and started to spray in Tsume ass, Tsume moaned and tremble at the hot sperm in her ass, it felt so good that she came all over the sheets. Sui-Feng pulled out of Tsume's ass… then she started to probe Tsume's pussy. Sui-Feng flipped Tsume over so she was on her back… she crawled up on top off her and kissed her cum cover face… then she ripped open her shirt to free her breast.

Sui-Feng took of her shihakusho and threw it to the side, then she pushed her titty bitty tittes agents Tsume's breast.

"I love you" said Sui-Feng, no longer playing

"I love you too" said Tsume

Sui-Feng pushed her dick into Tsume sopping wet cunt and moaned, it was so hot and moist… and so tight, even though she gave birth not too long ago. Sui-Feng slide in and out of Tsume, she moved up and kissed her lips, then she went down and kissed her breast.

Tsume moaned and gripped the cum soaked sheet, she arched a few times and trembled… she was so much bigger then that prick who got her pregnant then ditched her. Tsume reached up and wrapped her arms around Sui-Feng neck.

Sui-Feng moved her hands down to her ass and lifted her up onto her lap, then thrust harder… all the way to the base.

"Sui-Feng" moaned Tsume, then kissed her wives neck.

"Shhhh… don't talk" said Sui-Feng, inching her lips to hers "don't talk"

Sui-Feng and Tsume locked lips and started to get passionate, they both pushed the tongue into each other mouth. Sui-Feng bounced her up and down on her cock, there moans where muffled by each other mouths. Sui-Feng pulled away and kissed her neck, then bit it… getting a moan from Tsume.

The scene started to fade to black as the scene started to end.

=== Sui-Feng, present ===

"Sui-Feng" yelled Naru "were almost home"

Sui-Feng rolled over and stood up, she could see the Hokage Monument from here… she saw that the 5th face was now on the mountain. Sui-Feng took in a deep breath, and smiled.

"its good to be home" said Sui-Feng

X

Next Time: The New Captains of 3rd, 5th and 9th Squad.


	78. New Captains, Squad 3, 5 and 9

2 ¾ have passed since Naru and Hinata left on their training trip… they are now heading home. Let us turn our attention to the soul society… and see who these new captains are.

=== Soul Society, Present Time ===

"**GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAH**" roared the advancing hollows

Standing on the front lines where the newest captains to join the ranks of the 13 court guard squad, there squad member behind them… by the looks on their faces, they have no faith in there new captains ability's... they've seen how they behave, even the lieutenants looked worried.

Izuru, Momo and Shūhei looked at each other, all three were worried… they looked forward towards there captain, or captains in Izuru's case.

Let us meet the captains, let us learn of their story. The camera pans over to the new captains of squad 3, a young girl and a skeleton… Lapan and Alice

Lapan had the looks of your average everyday 15 year old girl, Lapan shared a Zanpakutō with Alice and it was currently on her back, Lapan refused to carry it around as it was too heavy, that was Alice job. Lapan had a sweet little smile that drove most soul reapers crazy, Lapan was also known to be scowled by Alice on a daily bases when caught smoking or drinking… oh by the way… Lapan… is a boy.

Now Alice as important as she is, there not much to say about her… she a 15 year old girl who's soul was trapped in a skeleton gegai.

Both were wearing the traditional captains jacket over there shihakusho. Alice shook slightly at the sight of the hollow approaching, she looked down at Lapan, whose soul was trapped in her body, then back towards the hollows

"Oooooooooooh, there getting closer" said Alice as she shook

Lapan looked back up, then looked back at their squad, then looked back to the battle.

"Alice… you need to calm down" said Lapan, his voice sounded the same as Alice, but a hint deeper "if you're afraid, our squad will be afraid… I know your scare, but you need to be brave"

Alice nodded her head, she took in a deep breath… then exhaled, she stopped trembling and stood strong.

Now that we've meet them, let us learn a little about their past

=== 25 years ago ===

Hate me if you will for doing this, but I'm doing it… if you wanna know there back story read Alice on Deadline, just instead of them succeeding in the end… Alice dies.

The reason why I'm doing this is I just can't bring myself to change what they did, but there so much I also can't tell it all.

=== Soul Society, shortly after death ===

Normally then a soul dies, they'd return to their soul body… but due to the way she die it affected her. Alice spirit was damage during her death and had triggered the skeleton gegais failsafe, the gegai locked Alice's soul in the gegai to prevent her soul from tearing its self apart, never to be reborn.

Lapan's was a little different, when Alice died and her soul was locket in the gegai that was made for him, he rushed her back to the soul society in hopes of saving and freeing her. Then he ran thought the Senkaimon in her body, his body when thought the soul conversion process it didn't recognize his body, it trigger a device mechanism that's normal used on hollow that try to sneak in using dolls or corpses and locked him in her body.

Due to the circumstance Alice wasn't executed, but allowed to enter the Soul Reaper Academy and become a soul reaper… Lapan was sent there again to supervise her… seeing that it was somewhat his fault this happened. Alice had proven to be a very good student, the rate she was going she'd be the third best student in history, the 2nd being Hitsugaya and the first being Sui-Feng.

Alice had learned that Lapan was a bigger idiot then what she saw in the human world, he actually thought 2+2= fish. Alice just laughed, she mock Lapan and wonder how he ever became a soul reaper… Lapan responded that he didn't need math to kill, he just needed to kill the hollow however he could. Alice mocked him again, saying it couldn't be that hard.

Alice didn't fare well then she went up agent a mock hollow, she just ran away from it scream at the top of her lung… that she doesn't have. Lapan just had to laugh at her, he ended up having to 'save' her from the mock hollow, by using his amazing speed and strength to shatter it with one punch.

As Alice's 4 years in the academy came to an end, it came into light that the cross she and Lapan used in there adventure, was there Zanpakutō in Shikai form. Everyone was astounded that they shared a Zanpakutō… it's never been see before.

After graduating Alice and Lapan where assigned to be part of the exploration squad, they were assigned random places around the world to explore, and a few planets way out there… they found many souls and helped them pass over to the soul society. We'll now share a few of their explorations.

=== 19 Years ago, shortly after Sui-Feng's defecting, just out rain village ===

Alice looked around with slight awe, she never gets tired of returning to the human realm, she giggle and skipped around in the flowers. Lapan rolled his eyes as he went to light a cigarette.

"Calm down Alice" said Lapan, exhale a puff of smoke

CRACK

Lapan drop his cigarette and stumbled backwards, he looked up to see Alice standing over him

"I thought I told you to stop smoking" growled Alice

Lapan grumbled and stood up.

"and I told you there menthols, so there healthier than an apple" growled Lapan.

"I don't care… you ain't gonna puff on those cancer sticks while you're in my body" said Alice

Lapan thought his arms up.

"This is my body now, were stuck like this for all eternity Alice" said Lapan

"I don't care… I don't want to see my beautiful body have one of those death stick sticking out of my mouth" said Alice

Lapan grumbled and growled, he reach into his pocket and pulled out a patch, then slapped it on his arm.

"There… that better?" said Lapan

"I suppose, now come on… we need to get moving" said Alice, reaching out her hand to help Lapan up

Lapan took her hand and stood, then the two walked towards the village in hopes of finding new strong souls to join the ranks of the 13 court guard squad.

=== Rain Village ===

Alice had her hood over face to hide her skeleton form, she didn't need to have anyone freak when they saw her. Lapan pulled out his soul phone and used the soul app to locate a soul, but due to the large metal structure, they'd have to search for the soul old school.

Lapan wanted to split up and cover more ground, but Alice said she didn't trust Lapan… that he'd either smoke, drink, or flirt with women while she was away. Lapan growled that she was able to figure out what he was planning, Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

After many hours of searching, they found a soul. It was a weak soul so only a highly trained ninja would be able to sense it. The soul was found outside the village, on the opposite side of where Lapan and Alice entered… it was a young girl visiting from the lightning village.

She looked up as Alice and Lapan approach her, Lapan gently up his hand on her shoulder, getting the dark skinned girls eye to widen.

"y-you can see me?" said the girl

Lapan nodded his head and started to talk to the girl to calm her down, and learn how she died. They learned her name was Katara, and that she didn't know of the villages aqueduct and went swimming in the river… then when aqueduct opened the current was too strong for her escape, she was sucked down into the villages water system… and sadly drowned.

Alice then explained to the girl that they were soul reapers, and it was there duty to help souls pass.

"A-Am I gonna go to hell" said Katara shaking.

Alice pulled her soul phone, then held it up to Katara and scanned her… the phone quickly showed everything good or bad she's done in her life. Alice looked up at Katara who was on the verge of crying, Alice then smiled and shook her head.

"No… you have done nothing but good deeds in your life, we're not gonna send you to hell for stealing food to give to the poor" said Alice "no, your destined for soul society"

Katara smiled and wiped the tears from her eye.

"w-will I be able to see my mom?" asked Katara

Lapan looked away and rubbed his head, then looked at her.

"I'm gonna be honest with you kid… I don't know, the rukon, that where you're going, it's a very big place… its home to well over a few 100 thousand souls" said Lapan, then saw how sad Katara got "but you won't be alone… souls form family in the Rukon, while it won't be your real mother… I'm sure you'll find a mother who was unable to find her daughter"

Katara looked up, then nodded and smiled.

"But there still a change I may find my mother?" said Katara

Alice spoke up.

"The study's shown that it has happen in the past, but not often… I'd say you got like a 2.5% chance" said Alice

Katara nodded her head and smiled.

"That's still a chance… I'm ready to go" said Katara

Alice reached back and pulled the zanpakutō cross of her back, she then tapped the base of the handle on her head. Katara smiled and put her hands together as if she was praying, then a circle of light glowed under her, she slow sank down into it… then a small black butterfly fly past the two and into the sky.

"It never gets old… dose it?" asked Alice

"Nope… it never dose" said Lapan.

=== 11 Years Ago, Lightning Village ===

Alice and Lapan where both staring at the man in front of them, he had suffer a fatal accident, but refused to die… so he didn't. Lapan stared at the whole in his chest, then back at him.

"A flesh wound? You take me for a fool?" said Lapan

The man with one eye and a red scar over his bad eye looked around sweating, then nodded.

"t-that right, that right… flesh wound, I'm walking it off" said the man

"General Scar, drop the act… it's your time, now let's go" said Alice, grabbing his hand

Scar knocked her hand away and slammed his door in there face.

"NEVER" yelled Scar, running into his house

Alice started to pound on the door as hard as she could.

"Gets your dead ass out here" yelled Alice

VRRRRRROOOOOOOOM

Alice and Lapan looked over to see a car burst out of the side of his house, it turned sharply and Scar poked his head out, then flipped them off.

"You'll never take me suckers" yelled Scar, slamming his foot in the gas, going from 0 to 60 in 3.5 second.

Lapan and Alice looked at each other, Alice pulled the cross of her back and put it between her legs like a witch would a broom, Lapan jumped on behind her.

"After him" yelled Lapan

Alice kicked her leg and lifted them, the cross took off and speeds up, tailing right behind the escapee. Scar looked in his mirror and saw Lapan and Alice gaining on him, he smiled as he hit a button, a screen then flashed 'Smoke Screen'

A black smoke shot out of the back of Scar car and block there vision, Scar laughed as he made his escape… he looked in the mirror again to see a red glow, the a small explosion. Lapan had his hand extended, he just fired a kido… Alice narrowed her boney eyes, she was not gonna let him escape.

"So your still after me, we'll see about that" said Scar hitting the button again, this time it flashed 'Oil Slick'

Oil spilled out of the bumper of Scar's car… Alice and Lapan flew right over it, Scar palmed his face… he looked up and saw a firework stand, he smile. He reach over and pulled out a golf, he got to the side of the street and stuck out the club and hit all of the firework stands, sending all of the merchandise into the air.

Lapan and Alice looked up and the fireworks rained down on them, most of which got stuck in Alice rips and in her eye sockets, Lapan had them stuck in his hair. The extra weight of the fireworks weighted Alice and Lapan down, the arm of the cross scrapped the oil covered ground and started to spark, it lit the oil on fire and chased after Lapan and Alice.

Scar laughed has he started hit the button again, it flashed 'Turbo'. Scars car opened up and a large engine popped out, then rocket forward. He slammed thought a gas station and tanks, hitting them up in the air and causing an explosion, one of the gas filed tanks was impaled on the crosses arms.

Lapan scowled and poured his reishi into the zanpakutō, speeding them up and blasting after Scar. Scar looked back and scowled, he looked down to see the next secret his car had to aid his escape… it was a submarine, he looked over to see a dock.

Scar stuck his hand out the window and gave the two soul reapers the finger, then drove off the dock and hit the button. His car morphed into a sub and dove deep into the water, scar escaped.

"Yes… I did it, I'm awesome" said Scar, then notice the screen was flashes '?' "hmmm, what's this do" Scar reach out and pushed the button, then a large blue beam burst from the steering wheel, it perfectly enter the whole in his chest, he face fell into a frown "oh yeah… now I remember"

Alice and Lapan came to a stop at the dock, they looked back to see the flame caught up to them and started to burn.

"OH SHIT" yelled Alice and Lapan

BOOOOOOM

The dock was blown to piece, the explosion barley did a thing to them… due to the fact that they've been caught in one of Renji's fail kidos… now that hurts.

=== 1 ½ years ago ===

After many many years of loyal service to the exploration core, Alice and Lapan got promote to the rank of captain, they had become the new captains of squad 3… and let's just say the squad wasn't so sure of a new captain already, not after what happen with the last one.

Lapan had abused his feminine looks and captains position on many occasions, technically by being a female he was allowed to enter the female soul reaper society… and he attempted and succeeded at least once, in kissing each and every member.

He spent most of the squads funding to buying very kinky lingerie for himself… he usually poses in front of a camera and takes pictures of himself… it really creepy… I think he even touches himself to his own pictures. Lapan also refuses to take part in squad training excurses and sent Alice in his place, while he reads his Lesbian Soul Reaper Monthly.

Alice was the only one that took the position seriously… but it was clear she was in over her head. Alice tried to keep everything nice and prober, as if she was everyone's mother… it was cute at first, but after 3 months it started to piss some off, other just took advanced of her motherly attitude and started to get lazy.

Alice had also shown her squad that she wasn't much of a fighter, that was already know among the captains and most of the academy, but then it you seem weak in front of the one you are to lead, the ones you are to inspire to do better… they don't tend to do better… but worse. Those who weren't take advanced over her kindness, started to take advantage of her weakness.

=== Present Time ===

Now that we've seen the captains of 3rd squad let us meet the new captain of 5th squad. She was a tall and slender women, who was voted the most beautiful women in the soul society, Lust

She was so sexy she was practically begged to be a model, for the Lesbian Soul Reaper Monthly, where she was got to have some fun with Unohana and Mana, she was also the center fold… making her well-endowed. She didn't really like the idea of a man spanking it to her picture… but she couldn't help it, she loved the attention.

Lust was donned with the normal Shihakusho and captains jacket, wrapped gently around her neck was a fluffy pink boa, and on her hands were beautiful elegant black gloves. She ran her finger thought her hair, then looked back at her lieutenant, Momo and blew her a kiss, making Momo blush.

Now that we've meet Lust, lets us see of her past

=== 2500 years ago, Check Republic ===

The evil homunculus known as Father laughed as his plan was about to unfolded. Father planned to open the door of truth and obtain the power of Kami for himself, his remaining children Pride and Wrath, who had severed him well… would get nothing.

Father looked down at the fools who opposed him, the Elric brother… they've been a thorn in his side for a long time now, with the help of their friend, they've killed 4 of his children, not that he cared… they were just pawns. Pride his most powerful and youngest son grinned and laughed at the Elric's as there end grew closer and closer.

"How sad… you've come so far, you've done so much, but it just wasn't enough" mock Pride

The Elric brother grew grim, all of their friends where fighting the homunculus army that father had made to trick the government into thinking he'd help them. Pride laughed again, not seeing the figure behind him.

"Just give up… there nothing you fools can do, you all di-ACK" started Pride, then choked on blood after a hand with knife like fingers burst thought his chest, he looked behind him to see his attacker, his big sister "L-Lust!? H-How?"

The Elric brother gasped, Lust was alive… but how, Mustang claimed he burnt her to nothing but ash.

"Simple… as Father put a philosopher stone into Bradly to turn him into a homunculus, I somewhat did the same to Mustang… then I fought him I injected a small piece of my Philosopher stone into him… I lay there and waited, and then… thanks to that scientist who stabs his hand I was free"

Lust then rammed her other hand into Pride, making him vomit more blood.

"LUST, LET HIM GO" yelled Father

"No… you are no longer the boss of me, I wasn't created from your stone… I was re-created from my own and with Mustangs blood… the blood of a human now flows thought me, making me as such… now that I have a concuss I now truly understand the devastation I've caused" said Lust, then ripped her brother Pride in half, she looked over and dodge a vicious shadowy like attack with eyes and teeth, she landed in front of the Elric brother, her former enemy and faced her father. "That is why I plan to destroy the both of you… in hopes that Kami will forgive me for my sins, and grant me accuse to heaven"

Father laughed evilly at Lust as Pride regenerated, both got ready to fight

"You're gonna that traitorous bitch" growled Pride

Lust up her hands up in and 'X' position, the palms of her hands faced each other… then her finger became sharp.

"My only regret… is that I missed your philosopher stone" said Lust

Father eye lit up and he threw his head back, his plan when into action… a continuant sized philosopher circle. The ground shook hard as Father was getting exactly what he wanted, Lust eyes widened… how could she forget the plan, how could she forget something of such importance.

She looked back at the Elric brothers and started to explain that he was doing, Edward, the eldest brother held up his hand, then put his finger to his lips to quiet her down.

"We already know, don't worry we got everything cover" said Edward

Lust just stare… have it cover? Father planned to drain the lives of everyone within a 1000 mile radius of this spot… then he planned to use those souls to open the door of truth to gain the power of the kami… and they got it covered.

"I hope you know what you're doing" said Lust

Father broke from his human like shell as the souls enter his body, with the large number of souls being transmuted a giant sized door of truth opened and father grew to gigantic size, he reach up and out to the moon eclipsing the sun.

"KAMI… RESPOND TO MY CRY, COME TO ME" yelled Father in his true form

A second door of truth opened up in front of the moon, it opened wide and a giant eye was being it… black tentacle like arms shot out and attempted to drag father in, but father just smile and held the tentacle.

"Your mine… I shall drag you down to earth, and consume you" said Father, taking in the power

The dust and smoke that was kicked up settle, Lust looked forward and her eyes widen… Father… look like he was in his twenties… he did it, he used all of the souls to lure Kami to earth… then he absorbed her.

"The power of Kami… is now mine" said Father with a grin "as are most of her people"

Everyone could feel the intense power flowing off of him, her grinned again and gave them a taste of his power.

"I thank you all for your help" said Father as he walked over to his throne and sat "I'll make your deaths as quick as I can"

Father started to form a small sun in his hand, his grin grew ever bigger… then the sun shook for a moment. Father looked down at it… then voices, thousands of them filled his head… it was the voice of those he use long ago to create the form he now has.

Father looked up and saw the father of the Elrics smiling at him.

"HOHENHEIM… HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE" yelled Father, snuffing the sun out in his hand

Hohenheim just grinned as his plan went off, all of the souls exploded out of his body and started their return to their own body and the power of Kami returned to her, Father screamed in pain as his son Pride panicked. Lust saw this as her change, she charged forward and her fingers became knife like… Pride knew of her motive and went to protect Father.

"Out of my way you shit stain" yelled Lust, swinging her arm

Pride didn't stand a chance now that Lust was fighting to protect the souls of this world, Pride was reduced to a pile.

"Lust… Think about what you're doing" said Father, choking on blood

Lust pulled back her free arm and her eyes widened… she felt her philosopher stone dieing, it was now or never.

"GO TO HELL" yelled Lust, ramming her blade like finger thought his internal organs and philosopher stone

Blood gushed from Father mouth as he slowly started to die.

"You're out of my will" said father, spitting blood in her face

Lust pulled her hand out of father… then started to age at an execrated rate, the Elric brother ran up not noticing right away.

"You did it, you did it" cheered the brother, then look at Lust

"w-what's happening" said Al, the youngest

Lust smiled weakly… and she explained how her life worked, and how long she had… how long all of the homunculus's had… then the eclipse ends, so would they… they were created merely to help father. Lust looked to the sky thought the massive whole father created, she saw the moon was just out of position… she closed her eye as her skin became wrinkly and her hair grey… she slowly opened them and saw a divine figure looking down on her.

"Please… let me in" said Lust as she turned to dust

Normally when a homunculus dies, that's it... but that's for normal homunculus… Kami factored in what Lust had done in her last few moment, and decided to give her a soul.

=== 10 Years Ago, Fire Capital ===

It's been 2490 years since Lust died, thought she was pretty pissed that she wasn't able to go to heaven for a few years… she changed her mind after she found one place where she could truly be happy… a brothel… she spends most of her time sitting high on a banister, filing her nails like some teenage girl and looking at all of the girls.

"I'd do her… do her… do her… lose the glasses and we'll talk" said Lust

Since all of the people where never constantly subjected to chakra or reishi, none had the power to sense Lust… so she's been unseen and heard for all this time, and it drove her insane after the first 800 year… then she got bored with that and went sane… completely sane.

Lust jumped down from the banister she was hanging from and popped her back, she decide to go for a small walk… not that anyone would miss her. Once outside she let out a yawn… she enjoyed the sun beating down on her, she looked over to see a skeleton in a black kimono, scolding a young girl that drinking is bad. The girl rolled her eyes and looked over, then smiled and turned.

"Hellooooooooo lips, legs, breast, and ass" said the Girl

"LAPAN" yelled the skeleton

Lapan, the soul reaper girl that's really a boy, pushed the skeleton aside and ran up to Lust, he cup Lust gloved hand and kissed it.

"Hey cutie… wanna have some fun with a loli?" said Lapan

Blood rocketed out Lust nose at hearing that… kids are so bold these days. The skeleton ran up and struck Lapan, getting him to let go of Lust hand, then he turned around and punched the skeleton in the face.

"That fuck was that for Alice?" yelled Lapan

"For pushing me" yelled Alice, then hit him again "and that's for being rude to the lady"

Lust smiled and waved it off… then her eyes widened

"W-wait… you can see me?" said Lust

The two looked at each other, then back to Lust

"Would you look at that… I found a soul" said Lapan with a grin and held out his hand "looks like my pervertedness has help us… again, pay up"

Alice grumbled and growled as she reached into her pocket and paid Lapan.

=== 7 years ago ===

Lust was currently taking a test that would greatly impact her fate as a soul reaper, Lust bit her thumb and looked at the battle scenario. You've set up camp at the edge of the dense forest, the forest is known for its poisoned filled swamps… the hollows in the area are very powerful and are all marching towards your base from you left and right, your outnumber 10 to 1… to the left and right of your camp about 30km away are to bridges that cross over a river, to your back is a massive swamp, and dead ahead 15km is a canyon filled with the poisoned swamp.

Lust looked at it, then up to the teachers, and head captain Yamamoto.

"Have you come to a decision?" asked Yamamoto

Lust looked back down and nodded her head, she pointed at the bridges.

"Yes… if you destroy the bridges the hollow would have no choice but to back track thought the swamp and go thought the canyon… the poison would greatly reduce their number, thought the wait would be long for the hollow to get to the camp, if you where the lay and wait, victory would be assured with few to zero casualties" said Lust

The teacher turned to Yamamoto as they discussed how she did, after a few minutes the teacher turned back to Lust, Yamamoto smiled and stroked his bread.

"You're as smart as you are beautiful, no one… including myself has ever thought to use the poisons swamp to their advantage… I must congratulate you" said Yamamoto, the closed his eyes "Keep at it, and one day you may find yourself being a captain"

Lust smiled and gave a small bow, thought the thought of a man's praise disgusted her

"Thank you captain Yamamoto" said Lust, holding back her distant

=== 1 ½ Year Ago ===

Lust had work exceedingly hard to get her captains position and she couldn't be happier, Lust was now the new captain of squad 5. Lust had many many new ideas for the squad… and it didn't quiet go over well with the male members.

Then Lust became a captain the first thing she tried to do was kick out all of the male member due to her dislike of them, while she will help and assist male soul reaper in the line of duty, that didn't mean she liked it. It was known to all of Lust's hatred towards men then Shunsui placed his hand on her shoulder to congratulate her after her promotion… she went berserk and nearly snapped his arm off.

Lust had to go to a mandatory psychiatric by Unohana… Unohana had learned that Lust had witnessed a lot of cruelty from men towards women during her time as a soul, not counting the loose whores at the brothels Lust had witnessed 50000 beatings, 90000 rapes and 180000 murders.

Though she had a sound reason to have a female only squad… Captain Masamune didn't want to give up his dancing girls… nor did Yamamoto wanna give up his nurses. So the squad stayed as was… with the men who planned to join to be wary of the captains… no touchy rule, the only male that can touch her is Lapan, and that's because of his feminine looks.

Like Lapan, Lust spend a lot of money new clothes, but unlike him, she didn't use the money meant for the squad. Lust had bought the cloths in hope of seducing Momo.

"Come on… don't you wanna cuddle?" said Lust on her futon, opening her shihakusho reviling her lushes creamy breast

"I told you… only Hitsugaya can play with me" said Momo

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT" screamed Moka

The screen when black, nothing could be seen… but everything was still heard.

"Momo… this is a Yuri Futa story, stop going off script" growled Moka

"But I just can't do it… I can't do that kind of stuff with other girl" said Momo

"It's acting… you 'slept' with Unohana and Isane, why not her?" said Moka

"I just can't do it anymore… what would Hitsugaya think?" said Momo

"I don't care… read the script, or your fired" said Moka "and you know what that means for your character"

"You wouldn't" said Momo

"Try me" said Moka

Momo let out a sigh

"Fine" said Momo

=== Take 2 ===

"Come on… don't you wanna cuddle?" said Lust on her futon, opening her shihakusho reviling her lushes creamy breast

Momo's face blushed red and stammered, she turned away and held her face… Lust slowly walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. Momo trembled, her hug… it felt so warm and loving, she turned her head… and had her lips captured in a kiss.

=== Present Time ===

Now it is time for use to meet the last captain, let us me Bardock… the true king of the saiyans. Though it was hard to see, but under his Shihakusho and Captains jacket Bardock was very ripped. Bardock had black hair that stood on end and also dawned a scar on his left cheek. Wrapped around his head as a blood soak armband, he said it was the Saiyan's way to honor a fallen comrade, and poking out of the back of his Shihakusho was a monkey tail… it swished around for a moment, then he wrapped it around his waist.

Bardock put on foot up on and rock, looking down at hollows… a small grin spread across his face, he was ready to fight… but if he attacked now he'd get in trouble, Lust was in command of his joint operation. Bardock looked over at Lust, a small scowl on his face.

"When are you gonna give the word to strike, I'm ready to fight" said Bardock

Lust looked over at Bardock, she hated his barbaric way of fighting.

"When the hollows get into position" said Lust "now be a good little monkey and shut up"

Bardock growled and stepped forward, he shook his fist at her.

"FUCKING CUNT" yelled Bardock "One of these day, one of these day… BAM BANG ZOOM… STRAIGHT TO THE MOON"

Before Bardock dose something he will regret, let's see his history.

=== 40 Years Ago ===

"FURĪZA" yelled Bardock as he flew high into space to face the evil tyrant, stopping just before his ship, Furīza's men soon grabbed him "COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME"

A small hatch opened and Furīza came out on a small pod, he was in his first form.

"Furīza… how could you betray us… we've been nothing but loyal to you" said Bardock, then held back tears as he thought of his teammates

Furīza just sneered as he held up a finger and readied his death ball.

"Isn't it obvious… you filthy monkeys have grown far too strong… I can't let you and your race over power mine" said Furīza

"You evil bastard… I'LL KILL YOU" yelled Bardock, launching his attack

Furīza laughed as he poured his power into his death ball, it grew to massive size and swallowed his like it was nothing, laughing the whole time as the color drained from Bardocks face. Furīza ignoring the cry of his men who were in harm's way… launched his attack, his men were killed within seconds of the attack hitting them… Bardock watched as the attack closed in on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Bardock, then was swallowed by the attack

Furīza watched with amusement as the attack continued its course and smashed into planet Vegeta… destroying it and wiping out, save for a few, the entire race.

=== ? ===

Bardock groaned in his sleep, he opened his eyes and looked around.

'_Was… was it a dream_?' thought Bardock, getting of the large rock slab of a bed. He walked over to a window, not realizing he was naked and looked out. '_the sky… and terrain… so much like home'_

Bardock heard a scream and looked down to see a weird purple alien with a black robe, at that time other walked into the room and gasped, he ran over to the window and proceeded to close it.

"S-Sorry about that Sister Tokoma" said the alien, then he quickly turned to Bardock with a stern look

"What?" said Bardock

"Don't you what me, you just flashed the villages Nun… that's bad juju" said the alien, then pointed to the bed "Now sit down… and let me examine you"

The alien walked over to a table, Bardock noticed a small kid following him

"I must say I'm surprise to see you wake" said the Alien as he grabbed a jar his son handed him, then looked back over "I'm am Ipana, the village healer"

Bardock walked back over to the stone bed and sat, then he looked over at the kid who jumped and hid behind his father's robes

"This is my son, Berry… he's a little shy" said Ipana, then started to walk over "I must say, I've never seen anyone like you on planet Plant"

'_Plant? Wasn't that the original name of Vegeta'_ thought Bardock

Ipana stopped in front of him and pulled his arm close

"Let me barrow your arm, kay" said Ipana, then dumped a glowing liquid on his arm where there was a wound.

Bardock looked down at his arm, it started to feel better instantly

'_and this… isn't this the same medicine use in the rejuvenation chamber'_ thought Bardock

"What the fuck… have I been brought to the past" said Bardock

Bardock's eyes flicked over to see Berry looking at him again, then he smile

"Hey… what's your name" said Berry shyly

Bardock growled and stood up.

"Fuck off you little shit stain" said Bardock, making the kid look down.

Bardock walked over and got his cloths, quick to put them on so he could leave. A large shadow flew overhead, Bardock looked up to see a sky light… then his eyes widened then he saw the ship.

"Furīza? Here… It's not possible" said Bardock, then ran out the door.

=== Planet Village ===

Two alien began to open fire on the village, they blasted building and shot at civilians from there blasters. A blue and green alien snicker as they spread fear thought out the village.

"Listen up… our leader Lord Chirudo" said the blue alien

"Yeah, anyone who objects will be killed on the spot" said the green

"HEY FUCK FACES" yelled Bardock from a small rock pike

The two looked over and growl

"You must have a death if you're picking a fight with us" said blue one

Bardock just gritted his teeth

"You got a problem or something tough guy" said the green

Bardock flashed down to the two wimps and killed the fools before they could even blink. Bardock popped his neck and growled.

"That wasn't even fun" said Bardock as he popped his back.

All of the villagers ran up and started to thank there hero, Bardock held up his hand to make them stop.

"Don't think for even one second I did any of this to save you" said Bardock, then took to the sky and away from the village.

=== 2 miles outside the village ===

Bardock landed down near a cave, then enter.

"This will do for a home I guess" said Bardock, sitting down and rested ageist the cave wall.

Bardock then tried to figure out why he was here… he knew for a fact that he was caught up in the attack… he should be dead. Bardock then snapped his head over to the entrance of the cave, he growled loudly.

"Who the fuck is out there" said Bardock

Berry stepped out and gave a small bow as he held a basket of fruit and bread.

"I-It's just me, Berry" said Berry

Bardock walked up and looked down at him, Berry smiled and show him the food.

"I brought you some food… the village wanted to thank you" said Berry

"Piss of kid… I ain't hungry" said Bardock

"B-But" started Berry

"I SAID GET LOST, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE MY LUNCH" yelled Bardock

Berry's eyes started to water up, he stepped backwards and set the basket down.

"I'll… just leave it here then" said Berry, then ran off scared.

Bardock snicker at how easy to was to get rid of the kid… then his stomach growled, Bardock looked down at the food and growled.

=== Next Day ===

Bardock was staying in his cave due to rain, he was getting in a good work out to stay up to strength. With his back facing the entrance Berry saw this as a good time to sneak up with more food, he was delighted to see the basket from earlier was empty… he quickly swapped out the baskets and ran back to his village, Bardock looked back to see he was gone.

"Weird kid" said Bardock.

=== 2 week later ===

Berry was laughing happily as he ran towards the cave with a basket in hand, he's been bringing food to Bardock every day. Berry ran up to the entrance and froze… Bardock was standing right there. Bardock reached out towards Berry, who closed his eyes in fear of being struck by the mighty saiyan warrior… Bardock grabbed a loaf of bread along with some meat and cheese… he then proceeded to inhale the food as he back up and sat down, 3 feet away from Berry. As he finished the food in hand he reach out and pulled more from the basket, making Berry happy, Berry sat the basket down and slowly pushed a rock over then sat. Bardock reach out and grabbed the bottle of what he thinks is alcohol and chugged… then grabbed a small loaf of bread and handed it to Berry.

"Bardock" said Bardock with a full mouth "Its Bardock"

Berry looked up at him for a moment, then smiled

"So that's your name… Bardock, Bardock" said Berry, chanting his name with glee as he ate.

=== Space Ship ===

"Why have those incompetent fools not reported in yet?" said a growling voice

A small alien jumped and looked over

"I'm trying Lord Chirudo, I swear I am… but there signal… its vanished" said the alien

"Maybe those fool got themselves killed" said Chirudo with a smirk, he hopped off his throne and walked over to the window, showing his form… he looked a lot like Furīza in his 1rst form. "I wonder what fool dare to take on the Frost Demon Clan"

=== Plant Village ===

The village was bustling as it normally would, everyone was doing their thing as cloaked figures approach.

"w-who are you" spoke one of the Planteins

"We are heros, we are here to protect you" said the tallest of them "your world… it's one of the richest in the universe… making it a target for some bad people"

"Bad people?" said Ipana

"Have you seen anyone like that?" said the tallest

"Oh, the pair… the evil doers, you where after them" said a Plantien

"Yes... we've been tailing them for a while now, but have lost track of them" said the shortest one

"They must be talking about the ones Bardock killed before he took off" said other Plantien

"Bardock… my, how heroic… if you see him" said the shortest lifting up his cloak, reviling to be Chirudo "tell him we have his prize"

Berry who was watching from afar gasped at what he saw, he turned tailed and ran to get Bardock

=== Bardock ===

Bardock was finishing up his stretches… he pat his arms and smiled at the feel.

"Ok… I think my body feel" started Bardock

"BARDOOOOOCK" yelled Berry running up

"What?" growled Bardock

"Foreigners… in the village again" cried Berry

"I should care?" asked Bardock

"B-But they're looking for you" said Berry

"Me? Why?" said Bardock

"I think you kill there" started Berry

BOOOOOOM

A large mushroom cloud rose from the village, Berry turned around and grabbed his leg

"Bardock… you have to save my village, Please…. Please Bardock, Please… Bardock Please you have to save it" cried Barry

Bardock closed his eyes and shook his head as the memory of his fallen allies filled his head, Berry still crying for him to save his village, Bardock growled and kicked him out of the way.

"GET OFF ME" said Bardock, then took to the sky and flew to the village

=== Village Ruins ===

The village was set ablaze, Chirudo and his minions where attacking and killing whoever was in site, Chirudo laughed.

"Fools… did you think we are your saviors" said Chirudo "you all put your trust in me so fast… it was too easy"

Ipana growled

"You fiend" said Ipana

Chirudo laughed as he approach

"Your too kind… now, give me that elixir… its healing power are amazing" said Chirudo

"Never" said Ipana

Chirudo just smiled at his bravery, then snapped his fingers. Two of his men approached and pulled out there blasters.

"Man you either the bravest guy there is… or the fucking dumbest for saying no to Lord Chirudo" said the blue alien.

"Yeah… now be a good little doctor and hand it over" said the green fish one

Ipana closed his eyes and awaited his fate, the two got closer. Bardock came in out of nowhere and kicked the fish looking guy in the gut with such force, his foot kicked out his spine. He flashed away and appeared behind the blue one and got him in a choke hold, then snapped his neck.

"Bardock… ah, thank Moka" said Ipana

"Bardock? That's Bardock" said Chirudo

Bardock just started at Chirudo as he stepped up.

"So you the one… that killed my lackeys" said Chirudo pulling of his cloak

"FURĪZA" yelled Bardock rushing forward

Bardock pulled back his fist and slammed Chirudo in the face, sending him skidding across the ground. Then he stopped he held his face in anger… he let out a scream and charged Bardock delivering a well-placed kick to his face.

Bardock slammed facedown into the ground and skidded to a stop.

"Holy shit… he beat Bardock with one hit" said Ipana

As Bardock struggled to get up Chirudo walked up to him, then stomped his face into the ground over and over again.

"Just who the fuck you think you are, how dare you attack me, the great and powerful Lord Chirudo" yelled Chirudo

"Curse you Furīza" growled Bardock

"Who the hell is that? I think your confusing me for someone else" said Chirudo "I am the most powerful space pirate this galaxy has ever known… Lord Chirudo"

'_What_?' thought Bardock, looking up '_he looks just like him… must be his ancestor… I really am in the past'_

Berry run up to the village to see the disaster… he looked over and gasped as he saw his father get stuck by Chirudo's tail then he went to help Bardock.

"Father" yelled Berry running over

"You know… if I were to tame a wild monkey like you, you might be of use" said Chirudo, then grinned and kicked him "To bad you're so fucking weak"

Bardock slide across the ground again finally coming to a stop. Chirudo held up his fingers and a pink beam started to charge.

"I'll just burn up this trash" said Chirudo

Berry looked over and started to cry, then he charge

"Leave him alone you bully" cried Berry

Bardock looked over and struggled to get up

"Kid… stay back" said Bardock

"Don't interfere you little shit" yelled Chirudo throwing his attack at Berry

The attack exploded underneath Berry and sent him in the side of a cliff, the kid fell to the ground a lay motionless.

"BERRY" yelled Bardock and Ipana

"Did you really think you could beat me kid, you must be fucking retarded" said Chirudo

"L-Leave him alone" said Bardock, coughing up blood

"You're still alive?" said Chirudo looking back at him

"Damn it all" said Bardock, gripping at the ground with his bloody hand, Bardock slammed his head into the ground "If only I was stronger" he remember how his teammates died by the hands of Furīza's men "Then I needed it the most" he slammed his head into the ground again, he remember Furīza destroying his home, a storm started to brew overhead "Why… Why, Ranmacat… Why" it started to rain, then lightning struck near Bardock, Bardock started to glow golden. Bardock growled and looked back to see Ipana helping Berry, who was unconscious. "Why… Why can't I get stronger" Bardock's hair flashed again, static course over his body as he stood… Chirudo looked over "I will… I'll kill you where you stand"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you kill me… ha, what an imprudent notion" said Chirudo

Bardock growled as his hair constantly flashed from black to golden, he looked over at Chirudo who smirked just like his descendant Furīza, Chirudo let out a laugh. Hearing that laugh sent Bardock over the edge… Bardock let out a scream and fulfilled an ancient saiyan prophesy, and turned into a super saiyan.

The ground cratered under Bardock three time, the dust cleared and he snarled at Chirudo.

"What!?" yelled Chirudo

Bardock was staring at himself

'_What is this power surging thought me'_ thought Bardock

"Where is this power coming from" said Chirudo

Bardock looked up at him and scowled.

"Bastard… what you did was unforgivable" said Bardock "ONLY I CAN HIT BERRY AND CALL HIM NAMES"

Bardock started towards Chirudo, it was a slow and teasing walk.

"Don't think for a second that you can beat me just because your hair is all shiny" said Chirudo, he jumped into the air and fired a beam, then he went into a rapid fire barrage.

Everyone watched as the barrage kicked up dirt, blocking there view… Chirudo landed and smirk.

"See… your hair change meant nothing" said Chirudo

The dust cleared and reviled Bardock to be fine… his armor was chipped slightly, but that was it.

"WHAT" yelled Chirudo, then charged.

Chirudo threw a punch at Bardock and it was caught, he attempted to strike with his other hand and it too was caught.

"What kind of insect dare challenge my power" said Chirudo

Bardock stared at Chirudo.

"Maybe… it's the saiyan kind" said Bardock

"What the fuck is a saiyan?" said Chirudo

"Brace yourself you fucking freak" said Bardock

Bardock then proceeded to beat Chirudo on the ground like he was a doll, Chirudo screamed in pain and begged to be released, Bardock gave him his wish… he let go of him and slammed in into the ground, Bardock chased him down and kicked him into the air, he then grabbed his tail and swung him around.

He let go and slammed him into the ground, then teleported behind him, he grabbed Chirudo's horns and slammed him into the ground again, then throw him. Bardock flashed behind him and kicked him high into the air… Chirudo came to a stop and started to scream in anger.

"Damn it… Damn it all, I am the great and powerful Lord Chirudo" yelled Chirudo, then held his hand in the air summoning a massive by of energy "an insolent bastard like you, COULD NEVER SURPASS ME"

"Hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for that" said Bardock as he summoned his own energy

The ball in Chirudo's hand grew to enormous size, he was using his death ball

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND BURN IN HELL" yelled Chirudo, throwing the ball

"YOU'RE THE ONE GOING TO HELL" yelled Bardock

Bardock threw his attack at Chirudo's, they slammed into each other and the two enter a ki struggle, their energies pushed each other back and forth… until Bardock broke thought and went straight towards Chirudo… the last words Bardock heard was.

"How… could I lose… to you" said the dying Chirudo

Bardock looked to the sky, then turned to check on Berry

=== Space, Chirudo's ship ===

Chirudo was lying on a medical bed, he reached out to the medics

"Lord Chirudo… please you must rest" said a medic

"T-Tell my family… beware of the gold… golden haired being know… as a saiyan" said Chirudo… then died on the spot.

=== Planet Plant ===

Bardock victory agents the evil Chirudo sparked the notorious legend of the super saiyan. This would later be passed down for generations to come, meant to inspire fear… and great courage.

Bardock moved to the opposite side of the planet, far away from the Pantiens… after many years of being alone, Bardock was reunited with a comrade, Fasha… she too was somehow blown back into the past… thought she was dead in the future, she had come back to life when she was sent to the past… don't ask, it just happened.

The two of them started the saiyan race together, thought they were friends with the Plantians that would not be the same in the far future, there they evolved into the tuffles, and later slaughter by the barbaric saiyans of the future… but that wasn't going to happen for thousands of years.

Bardock lived a long and happy life with his wife and 18 kids, 5 sons and 13 daughters… they spent all day training and getting stronger, the only one for his kids to fight that was a true challenge, was himself… Bardock lived to the age of 105, he died then his wife and kids ganged up on him to surprise him on his birthday… he was so proud, that he died of a massive heart attack.

=== 13 years ago, Earth ===

Not much to say about how Bardock was found, Alice and Lapan where sent to check out a massive reishi spike and the reason behind thousands of hollows being killed. They found Bardock standing on a pile of dead hollow bodies, his armor was destroyed and his muscles where reviled… making Alice gawk and drool. Alice pushed Lapan to the side and ran up, then started to touch his muscles… Bardock grinned and flexed for her, making Lapan royally jealous.

=== 12 Years Ago ===

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Bardock as he dodge a punch, he swung around a clocked the man that tried to attack him.

Bardock had be placed in the maggot nest shortly after arriving in the soul society, he was deemed too dangerous to run free… even with the sekki sekki rock was unable to seal all of his power.

=== 1 Year Ago ===

Bardock had the pleasure to get out of the maggots nest by becoming a captain, the idea came from Paradox, he had visited the captains, he insisted that they let Bardock be a captain. Then the question came up about taming his ferrous reishi, told them that in due time, he would be able to control it.

Bardock was pretty much like Kenpachi in every way, the only thing he cared about was fighting and getting stronger. The only way paper work got done, was Shūhei, he was forced to take up the extra paper work.

One bad habit Bardock seemed to have kept, was his look on female. Bardock was a sexiest, but not the way you would think… while most men would think a girl should be like Rangiku or even Momo… sexy and busty or shy and innocent. Bardock's take was girls should be like Hinata, or how Unohana use to be… a smart ass and powerful or deadly and blood thirsty.

=== Present Time ===

Now that you've met the new captains, let us see them in action.

"NOW" yelled Lust

"YES, FINALLY" yelled Bardock

Bardock extended his hands and pointed his palms to the two entrance of the canyon, the fired to kidos towards them. They explode and cause an avalanche, the hollow look up to see there only way out, but before they could do anything, Shinigami rained down from the top, the first one being Bardock

And the fight begins.

"**Fight, Ieyasu**" yelled Bardock, his zanpakutō changing into two iron gauntlets around his fist

Bardock punched the air towards the ground, then a giant hairy fist slammed into a group of hollow. Bardock landed on the ground and followed by his lieutenant. They ended up going back to back, Bardock looked back at his Shūhei and grinned.

"Captain… let me assist you" said Shūhei

"You mean you plan to help me gang up on a hollow" said Bardock

"If that is what you" said Shūhei as he pulled out his Zanpakuto "**Reap, Kazeshini**"

Shūhei loathed using his Zanpakutō's shikai if he could, but then Bardock saw that it could tie and bind down enemies, he insisted Shūhei used it to tie down his enemy. Shūhei threw his scythe like zanpakutō at ground of hollows and bound them together… Bardock flew towards them and pulled back his fist, he punched one of the hollow with his fist and obliterated it, then the giant hairy fist nailed the rest of them.

"HAHA, 10 in 1 hit" yelled Bardock, then flew to the sky and started to fire kido's down at hollow

Bardock's squad practically just stood and watched as there captain fought all of the hollow solo. Every now and then Shūhei would snag one up, only for Bardock to come flying in a crush it with a fly by killing.

=== Lust and her squad ===

Lust had lead her squad to the other side of the canyon top, there wouldn't be enough room for 2 full squads to fight in one little area.

Lust was currently dodging a hollow strike with easy, she used her zanpakutō and batted away its claw, the hollow growled loudly and pulled back its claw, Lust saw this as a time to act. She held up her zanpakutō and spun it around.

"**Cloak them in your Darkness, Pride**" yelled Lust

Lust zanpakutō seemed to have vanished from her hand, her shadow started to stir and seemed to have darkened.

"**GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAH**" hollowed the Hollow

The hollow rushed forward, Momo who had just slain a hollow looked over and gasp.

"CAPTAIN" yelled Momo quickly rushing over

But before Momo's eyes, she saw how Lust's zanpakutō truly worked, Lust shadow shot out in pure blackness, it was similar to the power her father and brother used. The shadow slammed into the hollow and ripped it to pieces.

Momo ran up, Lust smiled at her and pat her head.

"A valiant gesture running to my aid… but it wasn't necessary" said Lust

Momo nodded her head, she watched as Lust shadow sank back to the ground and became normal, Lust smile and explained.

"My zanpakutō has the power to bend and manipulate shadows to my command, so long as I'm with in them." said Lust

"What about the eyes and teeth?" asked Momo

Lust smiled and closer her eyes, she knows without a doubt who her zanpakutō is, and why.

"Because… my zanpakutō… is my brother, Pride… and that was his power" said Lust, then looked over to see a hollow ready to strike.

Lust narrowed her eyes and her shadows shot out past Momo and impaled the hollow, once it died she retracted her shadow. Lust then stepped forward and patted Momo's shoulder.

"Well talk about this later… we need to focus" said Lust, then flashed toward a large group, Momo soon to follow.

Lust appeared in front of her squad and held up her hand.

"FORMATION X" yelled Lust

Many of the female soul reapers in her squad got behind and in front of Lust and formed an X, Lust being in the middle.

"KIDO STRATEGY #4" yelled Lust

Momo then jumped in front of the group

"**Snap, Tobiume**" said Momo, then swung her zanpakutō and fired a fire ball

Lust and the other females all fired a lightning kido, the lighting fused together and formed a giant static current, it then hit the fire ball and made it expand. The static fueled fire ball barreled towards 10 hollow that where walking in a pyramid formation… it made contacted and exploded… killing them all.

"STRIKE" yelled Lust

=== Alice and Lapan ===

Alice spun the cross around and distracted the hollow as it followed it around, Alice then stepped forward and swung the cross and bushed the hollow's face open, thus killing it. Alice then jumped back and dodge a hollows claw, then she spun around again and caved in the skull of that one.

Alice bounced backwards and snaked the chain around her arm, the swung the cross over her head… much like Shūhei's zanpakutō. She let the chain go and the cross hurled towards the hollows and ripped thought dozens of them, making the soul reapers who took advantage of her kindness and weakness, started to respect her.

Lapan jumped backwards and hurled small knife he had concealed under his shihakusho, he then spun on a dime and threw more knife. A hollow closed the gap between itself and Lapan, Lapan spun around and slammed his fist into its head, then grabbed onto the mask and ripped it in half.

Lapan looked back to see Alice was holding her own, he looked over to the other side to see Lust and her squad also doing fine.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" came Bardock laugh

Yup… he's doing fine.

Suddenly the area was slammed by a giant pressure, all of the captains looked up and their eyes winded… a Menos Grande was coming thought a rip in the sky… but something was different about it… it didn't have its mask.

"an Menos Grande Arrancar?" said Lust with a tremble "how is that even possible"

"FINALLY A CHALLENGE" yelled Bardock, flying up towards the hollow

"FOOL" yelled Lapan

"MORON" yelled Alice

"STUPID MONKEY" yelled Lust

Bardock charged faster towards the Arrancar, laughing like a manic… he pulled back his fist and slammed into the Arrancar. The Arrancar reached down and scratched the area Bardock hit… all Bardock did, was irritate the Arrancar. Bardock tried again and again, the giant monkey fist also slammed into it… the Arrancar growled and swatted at Bardock, smacking him out of the air as if he was nothing but a fly.

Bardock slammed into the canyon wall and fell to the bottle below, where we was quickly buried in a rock slide, his lieutenant rushed to his aid… but it wasn't needed.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Bardock

The rocks exploded off Bardock and reduced them to dust, Bardock stood up and reviled his hair was now golden and standing on end… Bardock flexed his muscles for a moment, then looked up at the hollow.

"That's your bankai?" asked Shūhei, shadow loomed over, he looked up to see a giant golden monkey holding onto the walls

"**Ōzaru Ieyasu**" said Bardock

Bardock then jumped up to the canyon top, the giant monkey followed him.

'_It's just like Captain Komamura _thought Shūhei

Bardock got up to top and looked around, all of the other soul reapers started fire kido's at the thing, other who had Zanpakutō's that could fire energy used them.

"**BAN-KAI**" came Lust voice

Bardock looked over to see Lust's Bankai, her shadow with it eyes and teeth wrapped around her for a moment… then exploded outward and expanded, just like the reports on Sakura's Bankai and her wings, Lust was similar… her reishi stayed attached to her thought her back, no longer just her shadow.

"**Kyūkyoku no Yami**" said Lust

Lust crossed her arms and her shadowy reishi shot outward and towards the giant hollow as it started to wrapped around the giant Arrancar, cutting into all the while.

Bardock charged up a ball of reishi in his hand, must like he did in his life then he was alive. His bankai sprit, Ōzaru Ieyasu did the same… they both moved in sync and fired there ball of reishi at hollow's head. The balls of reishi exploded and caused the Arrancar to stumble backwards… it tilled hits head upward and let out a howl.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**" howled the hollow, it started to swing it arms to attack, it broke free from Lust shadow, but she kept at it, cutting deeper.

Alice and Lapan stood side by side, both held there cross up.

"Evil hollow, it is time for judgment" said Alice

"It is time to be cleansed" said Lapan

"**REPENT**" yelled Alice

"MOTHER FUCKER" yelled Lapan

The cross shined brightly, the took the shape of a massive cross with a black blade, the base of the blade was jutting out of a skull… and the handle looked just like the human spine. Alice gave control of the zanpakutō to Lapan, seeing that it was once his… Lapan held the zanpakutō high and charged.

Alice followed behind and covered, she fired kido's at smaller hollow that tried to blind side Lapan. As they approached they saw Bardock in front of them, fire upwards towards the mid-section.

"BARDOCK I NEED A LIFT" yelled Lapan

Bardock looked back to see them approaching, he undid his tail around his waist and lowered it… Ōzaru Ieyasu did the same. Lapan ran up on the tail and Bardock flicked his tail up, making Ieyasu launch Lapan high, sailing towards the hollows face.

Lapan swung his zanpakutō and cut into the hollow deeply, it hollowed in pain and stumbled backwards… Lust used this moment to quickly wrap up the hollows legs, making it fall. Lapan quickly spun around and ran down the hollow as it fell, dragging his scythe thought the hollows flesh.

The hollow slammed into the ground and almost landed on Bardock's squad, and it had survived. Bardock growled and jumped off the edge, he pointed his fist down and barreled towards the hollow, he started to glow a golden glow. Ōzaru Ieyasu faded away and Bardock started to expand to the size of Ōzaru Ieyasu.

"**Super Saiyan Ōzaru**" yelled Bardock, turning into a giant golden ape.

Bardock landed on the hollow and proceeded to pound on it with his fist, he howl and growled as he beat his fist into its face, bloody the hollow up. his tail flicked around from side to side and slammed into the wall, making boulder fall and land dangerously close to his men. Bardock let out a howl as he grabbed the boulders and started to smash the hollows face in with the boulders… it was a grizzle display of Bardock savage nature… as he didn't care that the hollow was crying and begging for him to just end it.

Lust and Lapan gave the hollow its mercy, Lapan threw his scythe down at the hollow and it impaled in its skull about the same time Lust shadow burst thought its body. Bardock growled and looked up at the intruders… they shook their head at his barbaric ways.

With the hollow army destroyed… they took their leave back to the soul society.

=== Squad 3, hours after victory ===

Lapan held up a glass of sake and let out a cheer, Alice decided to let him have a drink this time as it was well deserved. Izuru was passed out drunk and giggling to himself, Alice draped a blanket over him as he dosed off. Then she turned around she saw most of her squad… all of which apologize for their behavior to her… Alice laughed and waved it off, say she knew about it the whole time.

=== Squad 5, hours after victory ===

Lust was lying back on her bed, she was slightly buzzed from her drinking, and the rest of her squad was still partying. Momo was lying next to her captain, also buzzed… the two of them where cuddling, just cuddling.

Lust smiled as she felt Momo nuzzle her neck, Momo now knows that her new captain would be there to protect her and shield her from harm.

=== squad 9, hours after victory ===

While the rest of the squad was partying Shūhei requested a private conversation with his captain. Bardock was sitting in front of Shūhei with his legs crossed, he let out a sigh as Shūhei went to speak.

"Let me guess, you want to talk to me about how I behaved when I used '**Super Saiyan Ōzaru**" said Bardock

"That's correct… captain" said Shūhei

Bardock sighed and held up his hand while the other rubbed his head.

"I don't need a lecture on how I need to learn control… because I already know I do" said Bardock

Shūhei blinked a few times, he wasn't expecting that. Bardock held his face again and looked at his hands… and trembled slightly, Shūhei saw it.

"When you have that much power flowing thought you… it clouds the mind, and you go primal" said Bardock, he clench his fist and closed his eyes as tear flow, shocking Shūhei "I thought I was ready… but I was wrong" Bardock punched the ground and shook "That level of power… is dangerous… it scares me"

Shūhei's eyes popped… did Bardock admit he was afraid of his power

"That is why… I believe, I will control it someday… if you don't fear what you can do… how can you control" said Bardock, then stood.

He walked past Shūhei and pat his shoulder, then Shūhei looked up he saw Bardock grinning.

"Come on… let's get back to the party" said Bardock

Shūhei nodded his head, he stood up and followed his captain, whom he now respects greatly… for he believes in the same thing his former captain did.

=== Heco Mundo, Las Noches ===

Aizen was on the verge of tears, he banged his head on his desk as he stared at the scroll before him… after all this time, he still hasn't opened it. At that time Gin walked in and walked up, he bowed to Aizen… who acknowledge him.

"Still having trouble?" asked Gin

Aizen looked up with a scowl

"Bite me" said Aizen, then looked back down and growled "I've tried everything…. EVERYTHING"

Aizen got up in a huff and flipped his deck, the scroll flew thought the air and Gin caught it… he quickly unfurled it up with a quick motion and held up a hand-sigh.

"KAI" said Gin

And out popped the Hogyoku, Gin quickly snatched it and held it up. Aizen's jaw dropped, he slowly closed his mouth and glared.

"How that hell did you do that?" asked Aizen angrily

"I lived in the ninja world for a while then we were looking for Rukia… remember" said Gin

"Why didn't you do that 2 years ago" said Aizen in a huff

Gin smiled his smile.

"I seem to recall I offer a while back… but you wanted to do it by yourself" said Gin

Aizen flipped Gin off and grabbed his prize from him and left to inform the Arrancar's that there new brother would soon be born… Gin looked over at Aizen's mice adjucha, he swear the small one with the big head was staring at him with the same level of anger Aizen did. Gin shrugged and left to catch up with Aizen.

The small one turn to the skinny one with a hole in the side of his head, who was gotten his arm stuck in the mouse wheel, and was stuck on the outside of the wheel as it spun and slammed him into the ground.

"NARF" yelled the skinny one with a laugh.

"Pinky, did you hear… Aizen final has hands on the Hogyoku… he will finally see his dreams come true" said the small one

The wheel stopped and slammed Pinky into the ground he got up and laughed.

"Egad brilliant Brain… Oh no… wait wait, Aizen doesn't have a taco recipe, so how is he to compete with the P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar" said Pinky

Brain blinked a few times, he held his head.

"I'm going to hit you… I don't know when, but I will" said Brain, then looked over and pointed "can you hand me that metal bat"

Pinky looked over at the mouse sized metal bat, he grabbed it and handed over

"You're not gonna hit me in the stomach with again are you" said Pinky

"Nope" said Brain as he winded up for the pitch, and grand slammed Pinky's head.

"NARF" yelled Pinky with a laugh

x


	79. 2 Years Passed

**AN: This is the start of the Shippuden Arc, so all of the 'NARUTO' Characters are Shippuden (unless said otherwise), there nothing really going on in this chapter, just showing what's going on as Hinata and Naru make their way home.**

x

The screen was black, a message in white letters appeared on the screen

Due to technical difficulties and faulty equipment there will be no audio in this chapter. We apologies.

=== Intro ===

It's been 2 ¾ years since Hinata has left the village to tame her inner hollow, during her time in the leaf captain Hinata has taken in three daughters… Shinobu, Angel, and Rurichiyo, she protected a noble of the soul society aka Rurichiyo, she made an alliance with the 3 daughters of the Lightning Daimyo, she survived an encounter with the Slender Man, she been to hell and back, she learned to control her hollow powers… and she put an end to The Shredders evil terrine over the fire capital.

Hinata did all of that… in one year's time, the other year and ¾… as Hinata would say… boring as fucking hell. The most exciting thing that happened in that time was Fu had talked Panty, Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks… into giving her a lap dance, Hinata was so proud.

Now, let us start the story.

=== Outside Konoha, Hinata and Friends ===

a large caravan was just a few miles out of Konoha, it was moving slightly faster than the trip to the captain, the reason why… if there was no need to be careful of being attack… not with the number of guards.

In front of the caravan was Shredders carriage, he was acting like he was some hot shot daimyo and had his two loyal henchmen where pulling him. Shredder lends back and let out a sigh as he popped open a bottle of sake for a well-earned drink, being this bad ass is hard work.

Dogpound and Fishface where having a civilized conversation, they were talking about that they planned to do in the leaf.

Dogpound wanted to follow his dream and be a chef in a Coplay café, Fishface laughed at him… making a crack that no village that could produce a ninja like Hinata, would ever have such a place.

Dogpound growled at Fishface, and had asked what his dream was… Fishface smiled his creepy fish smile and said he wanted to go fishing with a mermaid in an underwater temple. It was Dogpound's turn to laugh at Fishface.

Right being Shredder carriage was the front wagon in the caravan, to the left of the wagon was Leo and Donnie… it was a quiet walk for the two, Leo was on high alert and Donnie thought it best to not distract him. To the right of the wagon was Rath and Mikey… it was Rath's turn to babysit. For the pass hour Rath had his fingers in his ears and kept nodding his head and agreeing with Mikey… who hasn't said anything for the past 40 minutes.

Splinter was sitting on top of the wagon so he could keep an eye on all of his boys, he was also resting from a tiring 1 hour walk… he was getting old and he knew it. Splinter used his cane to dangle a tea pot over to Rath, who quickly whipped him up a pot of tea.

Sitting behind Splinter was Riruki sitting behind him, she was going to join the leaf and open her bakery there, she had planned to do this ever since the day of harmony, so she had informed Rurichiyo where she'd be living.

On the top of the second wagon was Karai and April, the two where sparing with each other and having fun. April ducked under Karai and tackled her to the wagon top, then kissed her gently. Karai just smiled and nuzzled her.

In the 2nd wagon was Kimimaro, he was watching over Fu and Angel, who's only changes was being slightly taller. Kimimaro had pulled out two dull bone for them to play ninja with, the two clashed blades and laughed. Angel had a metal patch over her silver eye, it was placed to ease up on her Kekkai Genkai eye from being use, much like Kakashi did with his. Fu's vocabulary skill have improved slightly… she's now at a kindergarten reading level.

Sitting on top of the 3rd was Panty, Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks. Panty and Scanty where talking about sex and where would be the best location to set up their new bar, while there sister snacked on their sweets and talked about where would be a good place to get some tasty treats. In the wagon they were on was everything they needed to open up their bar… Fastener and Chuck where stuffed in a small peanut butter jar.

Sitting on top of the 4th wagon was Lilith, Revy and Kaolla… they all enjoying their intake of nicotine as they polished their guns… and there fire arms. Sitting in the wagon was Shinobu and Motoko, they were both meditating and enjoying the quiet… the smell of nicotine no longer bothered them, so it did faze them when they got a whiff of it. Shinobu had let her hair grow out like her mother did with hers, her once flat chested breast where now small B-Cups.

Motoko had done as her sister had suggested and stopped wrapping her breast down and crushing them, they were now good sized C-Cups.

Walking beside the 5th and final wagon was Mashiro… she was jumping around and doing her superhero poses, she was pretty much… acting like herself. Sitting on the wagon was Lisa, and was reading her porn, which she still claims its not… but it is. Sitting in the wagon was Hinata who's only change was her breast slightly bigger and she let her hair grow out.

On her lap… arms draped around her, was Hiyori. Hiyori had confessed her love to Hinata about 4 months ago… then threatened to hurt her if she told anyone that she had showed her softer side, she's got a reputation to up hold.

=== With Naru ===

Naru was laying back on her bed in her room of Evangeline's jumbo sized carriage, she had her arms wrapped around Haku and Korra as slept peacefully, Zangya was resting her head on Naru's lap, also sleeping peacefully.

In the next room was Jiraiya, he was working on yet other book… he felt a nudge on his leg and he looked down. Jiraiya reached down and pet the Pokémon friend he made… Frokie the water frog, the Pokémon let out a happy croak and hopped in his lap.

Sui-Feng was laying on the top of the wagon, she was enjoying a happy memory of how she meet Tsume, she smiled a pervy grin then she remember the sex.

Evangeline was laid back in her coffin bed, she was dead to the world asleep… an empty bottle of sake resting right next to her, she snuggled into Chachamaru, who stroking her masters hair.

Naga was the one pulling the massive wagon, with her size and strength it was done with relative ease. Placed on a flag pole spouting profanity and cursing as loud as he can was Bojack's head.

In a 2nd wagon was a surprise for later.

=== Konoha ===

It will still be awhile before Naru or Hinata reaches the gates of Konoha, so let's see what is going on in Konoha.

=== Ichiraku Ramen ===

Ayame and Tenchi blinked in confuse at the cat creature call a beattlejucien before them, his name was Meow, he had a red hat, green overalls and red shoe… he looked at the father and daughter duo and repeated himself. He was the fabled food critic, his word is like gold… if he approves of their ramen, people from all over the world would come to taste it… but if he disapproves, they'd be ruined… no one would even give them a passing glace, not even people from the leaf.

They welcomed him in to the stand, before they could asked what he'd like, he order there special… the Hinata Special. Ayame nodded her head and started to make the bowl of ramen, she stared to engage Meow in some polite conversation as she cook… turns out Meow was a bounty hunter many years, but since he was too lazy to actually go out and hunt, he was fired.

Meow pulled out his IPad and started to write is review thus far… He looked up just as Ayame placed the bowl down, Meow sat his IPad down and wafted the steam to his nose, then he grabbed the chop stick and thank Kami for the meal. Meow took one bite and froze… he looked down at the bowl, then up to Ayame and Tenchi… he then looked back down and grabbed the bowl and started to inhale the ramen, he shiver at the taste and swallow.

He quickly grabbed his Ipad and typed up his review as fast as he could, he slammed it down and asked for other bowl of the heavenly ramen. Ayame and Tenchi were thrilled, they knew as soon as his review gets out… they'd be making tons of money .

=== Konoha Prison ===

Nemu was hard at work making a new medicine, she pour the herb, vitamins and other items with medicinal properties and shook it violently. She held it up to her eye to examine it, she watched as it from black to white, then to pink, then red and back to black.

Nemu set it down and wrote in her note book, she looked back at the Baka Twins… or should we say Intellectual Twins. One day Nemu had them test a vitamin that was to help promote brain growth… the vitamin did that and more as it kick started their brains.

The Intellectual Twin where sipping on their tea with their pinkies extended as they talked about SOPA's pros and cons in a British ascent… they haven't found any good in the law so far, and they've been talking about this for this for weeks, the way they see it the dumb fuck that came up with it is just a dumb fuck.

Nemu called them over to test the newest potion of hers, it was supposed to let them see in the dark without having to use the '**Night Vision Jutsu'**. Fujin and Rijin slurped down the potions, Nemu snapped her finger to have the lights turned off, once they went off she order them back to their seats without tripping over anything… yeah, that didn't happen, Nemu potion was a failure, it actually blinded them for the next 12 hours. She gave a signal and had the guards help them to their cells, then they left to go prepare there pay.

She gave them their usual pay of some of the most fattening food combo ever, with them blind she was unable to test any further, so she called it a day and set off for home to check on Chikyū, hers and Sakura's 2 year old daughter… Nemu didn't even know she could get pregnant, nor did she show it, they had found out she was the day her water broke.

=== Sakura and Ino ===

Sakura and Ino where sparing with each other, after they had master there powers they each other out, both kunoichi used their abilities to their fullest, both constantly pushing the other to do better.

Sakura had pushed her Bankai ability even further, she can now form a sword and shield for close combat. Not only that, Tsunade took her on as an apprentice… so now Sakura is an expert in medical jutsu and her strength is now even greater then what is was from Gai's training. Sakura also sought help from Gwen to improve her fire style, Gwen was happy to help Sakura… and after 6 mouth of teaching, Sakura was now at a master rank.

Ino's skill have also improved, she and her lover Hikari have pushed there FullBringer abilities as far as they possibly could, they can now move 2 ton boulders with ease, as for their other power, over shadowing the mind… that is also getting better. Ino's wind style has also gone up in leaps and bounds, she sought the help of Asuma, and now her wind style rivals that of Temari… with her fan.

=== Hikari ===

Hikari was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, holding her and Ino's 2 year old daughter, Mizu. Hikari smiled as Mizu snuggled into her, wanting more warmth from her mother, she sucked on her pacifier. Hikari smiled again a brushed Mizu hair away from her eyes, she then brought her up and kissed her forehead.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen was laying back on her bed, having a loli orgy with her 5 girls… Lucy was stabling her face and getting her cunt licked softly, Moegi and Hanabi where sucking on her breast, getting practice in for when there older and have bigger breast, and licking her cunt was Nel and Zazie.

Lucy hasn't changed much, being a shape shifter she could look how she pleased. Her shape shifting ability got her into the Anbu, as she was able to hold her form even after being hit, which was very difficult for any ninja to due.

Moegi and Hanabi have grown a little, they were no longer academy students, but genin… they were placed on a 5 shinobi squad with Konohamaru, Udon and Ebisu Sensei. Both girls have gained there Shikai at this point and have been training very hard with them.

Zazie and Nel have grown a bit to, there were no longer the cute little toddlers that loved to run around and raised hell… cause now they weren't toddlers anymore. There pranks have gotten a little more cruel in the last year… tack in the chair… hot sauce in the coffee… coming home to see Croogoozile in your bed… icey hot in the hemorrhoids ointment… setting people up to go on a blind date with Zoidberg or Meg Griffin, you get the idea.

=== Hana ===

Hana was down on the ground, on all fours and shuffling around… she was playing and having fun with her and Hinata's 2 year old daughter Kūki. Kūki growled and rush at her mother, also down on all fours, she tried to swipe at her, but being much older and skill Hana dodge it and pushed Kūki to the ground.

Kūki was almost a dead ringer for her mother Hinata, she acted just like Hinata did when she was this age. Kūki got down low again, she wagged her ass in the air as she enjoyed bonding time with her mother, Kūki charged again… only for the same result.

=== Kakashi ===

Kakashi was just kicking back and reading his book, so not much to say about him.

=== Tsume and Karui ===

Tsume and Karui were walking around the forest of death, looking for a nice big meal to feed their family, leading the way was Croogoozile, who said he knows where some of the fattest rabbits are… he claims there 3 times his size.

Needless to say they were thrilled to hear that such a big creature existed, then Croogoozile dropped a bomb shell on them by telling them that was the babys. He also warned them that they were meat eaters, so they had to be careful.

=== Tsunade and Shizune ===

Tsunade was leaning back in her chair, getting some head Shizune. Tsunade rubbed Shizune's cheek and smile, telling her she did a good job, and that's she loves her,

Shizune smiled and suck harder, wanting to please her lover the best she can, she pulled of Tsunades cock and stood, then turned around and bent over the desk. Tsunade just grinned and stood, she pulled up Shizune's dress and gave her what she wanted.

=== Shino ===

Shino was watching in awe as his little sister Creepie put on a display of her ability… to control not just the parasitic insects… but all insects. Creepie just looked over at Shino and cocked a grin that said 'don't ya wish you were me', she wasn't like the others in her family, she didn't hid her eyes or mouth from view, instead she wore a black dress and let her colorful hair be seen to all.

=== Tatsuki's restaurant ===

Tatsuki's restaurant was now twice the size it used to be, business was so good that they were able to hire the Equestria Girls to come play a time or to… speak of them Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash got married.

Once Tsunade had got wind that celebrities where in Konoha, she offer them a place where they can stay for free if they need to as the kids say 'chill'. The girls agreed and after learning what Konoha stands for, they made it their new home… they've been on tour so long, they practically didn't have one. We'll see what there up to in a bit.

Kin and Tayuya where still the entertainment for the restaurant, Kin has grown slightly over the last 2 years, she no longer had to stand on her toes to reach Tayuya's lips. Tayuya hasn't grown much, but she has gotten a taste of fashion now, as she wear elegant dress while singing at the restaurant.

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu still work for Tatsuki, they had nowhere else to go, so the figure they'd keep working for her.

Tatsuki was in her office, trying to do her taxes… but her girlfriend Tenten was making it rather hard… due to the fact she was slowly… and I mean slowly, striping for her. Tatsuki growled and finally gave in, she pushed everything off her deck and grabbed Tenten, she pushed her down and started to give Tenten what she wanted.

Rukia and Orihime were on their break, they were in the second break room build for them… and their daughter, Kasai. Kisuke examined her shortly after she was born… and was surprised to see, that there was no hollow power in her… it was as if it was purified.

Asuma and his team just go back from a hellish mission and where enjoying a nice meal, well it was nice until Choji got into a pie eating contest with Applejack, she loves her some cherry pie.

Kiba was being civil as his father taught him, he didn't eat to fast or to slow, he ate his food just right.

Shikamaru snacked on some fries as he play Twilight Sparkle in shogi, he wiped his hands and made his move, Twilight counter his move and changed the whole game around. Shikamaru sat up slight and looked at the bored, only his father has pushed him this far.

=== Academy ===

Today was someone's party at the academy, and the super duper party planner Pinkie Pie was working her magic and throwing the best party ever… until the next one that is.

Pinkie Pie was dancing atop of a giant piñata as she sang as loud as she could, she pointed her finger out to the growing crowd and fired a confetti cannon.

Pinkie Pie then jumped down and landed on a giant inner tube size donut in a pool of chocolate milk. She then back flipped of the donut and landed on a jumbo sized wheel of cheese as started to walk backwards on it as she pulled out 10 instruments and started to play them all at the same time… and she did all of this with just 5 ryo she found on the side of the road.

=== Konoha Track ===

Gai, Yoruichi, Lee and Rainbow Dash where preparing themselves for a race, they wanted to see who was the fastest between them. Fluttershy and Neji where sitting on the side lines, spectating the race… the moment Neji gave the signal Gai, Yoruichi and Rainbow Dash left Lee in the dust, he had to open 3 gates to keep up.

Rainbow Dash took an early lead, she was as happy as could be… until Gai and Yoruichi took off there weights and blasted ahead of her. Rainbow Dash wasn't about to back down, she speed up as fast as she could then let her wings do the work… she put her hands forward to decrease air resistant… and performed her rainboom… that put her just even with Gai and Yoruichi, greatly impressing them that she could reach such speeds, and at such a young age.

=== Rarity ===

Rarity was as hard at work designing new gear for the ninja of Konoha, due to obvious reason she couldn't make glitter and gleam like she would normally do, nor could it be fancy, and she understood that… it gave her a change to make more dark clothing, more simple clothing… translation… she didn't have a fucking clue what she was doing, then she remember her few week of being emo… and she went to work.

=== Anko ===

Anko was in her basement, having a blast as she whipped Ruby and made her cum all over the floor. Anko walked up to Ruby and helped her to her feet, then kissed her deeply… she licked her lips and loved the taste.

Ruby shiver in her master arms, she loved being Anko submissive bitch.

=== Momohime ===

Momohime pulled out her sword and clashed with her followers, she gritted her teeth and almost broke her pipe… she jumped back and held her sword in the air, black flames coursed over her sword… after she saw Hinata use the Getsuga Tenso, she just had to copy that ability… she know hers ain't as strong as Hinata's, but it was good enough to cause some damage.

=== Naru's Compound ===

Isaribi was sitting in her pond, her giant sized red Gyarados was nibbling at her feet, she had indeed connected her pond to the Lake of Death. Isaribi broke off a piece of her sandwich and tossed it in the water, feeding her giant pet fish. After eating the sandwich Gyarados poked his head out of the water and nuzzled Isaribi's face, it then ducked down and enter the tunnel… it was satisfied with the amount of attention it got and deiced to go home.

Yakumo was in the training room sparring with her Zanpakuto spirit Kurumu, the two clashed blade over and over, then they jumps back and let the chain sword come undone… resulting in them getting tangled together… thus ended their training for the day.

=== Soul Society ===

Today was a day for everyone to be afraid and stay indoors… why you may ask, well… Kenpachi got his Bankai… and he was itching to test it out. The only one brave enough to take him on… was Bardock, the two of them left the seireitei and went far far way, then had a battle of the Bankai's… even with 100 miles between them and the seireitei, they could still be felt.

=== Squad 1 ===

Yamamoto was currently running away from his lieutenant Chōjirō, who has holding one of Yamamoto's adult diapers. Yamamoto alzheimer's was getting the best of him, he just keeps having accidents… he was able to hold himself up proud in the line of duty… but at home, behind close door… let's just say… he can never use his toaster oven again… EVER.

=== Squad 2 ===

Mana was training hard with her Zanpakuto spirit, Magoichi Saika … Magoichi wasn't giving Mana any room for error, she was relentless. Magoichi flashed behind Mana and pointed her gun at her head, then pistol whipped her, getting Mana to scream out… Magoichi then lectured her to not let the opponent get behind her.

=== Squad 3 ===

Alice was getting some much needed R&R, she was getting her bone bleached… and it felt good. Alice let out a sigh as he put her hands behind her head and propped her legs up, she didn't know where Lapan was, and she didn't care… today was all about her.

=== Squad 4 ===

Unohana was kicked back in her chair, she let out a soft moan… she reached down and rubbed Sierra's head, that's right Sierra was in the soul society… and was now as menacing as a box full of kittens. Sierra sucked on Unohana staff up and down, she shiver as she felt two tongue lick her ball and near her ass. Kiyone and Isane where joining in on the fun and where pleasuring Sierra the best they could… their tongue's brushed each other and they turned to kiss deeply, then went back to licking Sierra.

=== Squad 5 ===

Lapan had snuck into Lust and Momo room and raided there dirty hamper, the moment he went to go sniff them… they walked in on him. Lapan swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly… put the panties in his pocket… then ran away like a little bitch.

Both Momo and Lust chased after him, determent to get there panties back form the pervert, Momo went Shikai and Lust went Bankai… but the wiry pervert managed to give them the slip and making to his room.

=== Squad 6 ===

Byakuya was in his captains chamber, he had order everyone to stay away as he was doing important business… reading the latest issue of Ichi Ichi… Ichi Ichi: The Alien of Pokemon Island… yeah Jiraiya saw some weird shit… Zangya had gotten a strong bond with Una… so yeah… she was a poke'sexual

Renji was training hard with Goku and Viper, he was working furiously hard to master his Bankai… he's been at it for hours.

=== Squad 7 ===

Sajin was currently running away from his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon, it was flea season… and it was time for his flea bath… and he hate getting flea baths.

=== Squad 8 ===

Shunsui was getting pastured like a drunken slob… aka his normal routine.

Nanao was making good use of her time during this time of peace… she was reading the dictionary… again… for the 50th time… today.

=== Sqaud 9 ===

We already know where Bardock is, he's fighting with Kenpachi… having the time of his life in a life and death battle.

Leaving poor Shūhei with all of the paper work… again.

=== Squad 10 ===

Hitsugaya was in his captains office, he had asked not to be disturbed… what was he doing you my ask… well, he was playing with his action figures… yeah he's still a kid, leave him alone.

Rangiku was passed out on her futon in Hitsugaya's office… snoring away, she knew of Hitsugaya's secret, and wouldn't tell a soul… manly due to the fact he's her boss and would make her life a living hell if she did.

=== Squad 11 ===

We all know where Kenny is, he having the time of his life fighting Bardock.

Yachiru was sitting on a boulder watching the fight as she snacked on some popcorn… she was cheering for Kenny-chan and Monkey Palm

=== Squad 12 ===

Mayuri was going thought some very dangerous and delicate brain surgery… he was going to remove his brain and cut it up to get rid of the annoy alter ego of his… Barney. The easy part was getting the brain out… the hard part was getting the brain out.

=== Squad 13 ===

Ukitake was sick again, so he was lying in bed… he's got double pneumonia. As Bardock said, he's got one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel… he got a good laugh out of it… until Unohana grabbed his tail in a bone crushing grip.

=== Mutsumi, Land of Fire ===

Thought she doesn't have much to do with the story at this point… it'd just be something to know… Mutsumi was now the district manage at the store… Broly caught her eating bean dip out of Celeria's cunt as she had her sucking on her cock… in his office

X

BZZZZZT

BZZZZZT

The sound comes back on, the screen is black… it slowly pans down, reviling Aizen… he's standing over a hollow who would soon be re-named, Wonderweiss.

Aizen used the Hogyoku to change the Adjucha into an Arrancar… the newly born Arrancar looked up.

"SOPA… IS… BACK" said Wonderweiss

The screen goes black

BZZZT

BZZZT

An evil laughter is heard.

X

"Well that's fucking ominous" said Moka

X

**help spread the word that SOPA is back**

** : / act . credoaction sign/ reject_ holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3**

** : / petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop -sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr**

** : / www. ipetitions petition / stop _sopa /**

** : / petitions. moveon sign / congress -no- backdoor**

**just remove the spaces and that's the site**


	80. Hinata's Jonin Exam

=== Tower in Forest of Death, Few Day's Before Hinata and Naru's Return ===

Two Anbu where checking out the Tower in the forest of death, rumor has it that someone has been living in the tower for the past year and a half, Tsunade ignored it at first, she figured it was some homeless ninja looking for shelter.

But with the Chuunin just around the corner they needed to evict the homeless ninja, and escort him or her to a new location… at least until the exam was over. As the Anbu got closer to the tower they came across Croogoozile, then he learned of where they were going, he advised them not to… he told them that he was just minding his own business walking past it one day… and whoever was in there attacked him unprovoked… he had a 2 two foot long scars on his side that went two inches deep, it had happened so fast… he didn't even see the attacker.

They didn't heed his warning, they told him they'd handle it… he watched as they walked up the steps, he shook his head.

"Your funeral" said Croogoozile

Croogoozile watched as they enter the tower… within minutes he heard the two screaming at the top of their lungs, he didn't dare go in the creatures territory… if it could cut thought his steel like scales, it could kill him. He watched as one of the Anbu burst out the door, he reached out for help… and two metal claws burst from his chest.

"HOLY SHIT" yelled Croogoozile, turning tail and running… leaving a trail of urine behind him.

=== Konoha Gate, Present Time ===

Everyone that Hinata and Naru meet where meeting and greeting each other, Shredder was on his knee's bowing to Evangeline… his master. Dogpound, Fishface and Karai followed suit.

Sui-Feng was slightly irritated, Jiraiya had vanished on her… so she was going to have to risk Tsunade killing her then she brings 30 new residents for her to sign up to the rank of Konoha… yeah, she was gonna be pissed.

Sui-Feng opened up Evangeline's second wagon… hundreds of Pokémon poured out of it… as if it was connected to a pocket diminution, with more than half of the Pokémon from Uzumaki Island now on the main lands, they all went in every which way they could, some of them that Naru had tamed ran into Konoha to find a place to live… then the last to exit was Una.

Hinata kissed her daughters Angel and Shinobu, telling them to go with Sui-Feng, who was there grandma.

Sui-Feng motion everyone to follow her, she bid Naru farewell, and asked Hinata to let Tsume know she'd be home soon… then she lead everyone to the Hokage tower.

Hinata stretched and popped her neck, then took Fu's hand… she bid Naru and Haku farewell… and went home.

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

Hinata walked into her home, she took in a deep breath… and smelt three scents she's never smelt before… instinctively she growled and took off towards the closes source, leaving Fu standing at the door. Hinata ran up the steps and rounded the corner… Gwen and Lucy stepped out of Gwen's room, Hinata eyes widened and she reach for her sword.

"The fuck you think you're doing in my clans house" yelled Hinata grabbing Zangetsu off her back

Gwen turned to face the approaching Hinata, as Lucy filched and ran for cover… Gwen held her ground, Hinata jumped up and held her sword tight and swung it down… only for Gwen to reach out and grab the blade… like it was nothing. The color in Hinata's face drained… then she narrowed her eyes, she put her hand up to her face, ready to summon her mask.

"Hinata?" came Tsume's voice "why are you attacking Gwen?"

Hinata landed and turned around to see her mother, then looked back at Gwen… who let go of her sword, she pulled her sword back and placed it where it belonged. Hinata then gave a small bow, she had jumped the gun and attacked a friend of the family.

"Sorry" said Hinata

Gwen smiled and waved it off, saying that she understand why she did it. Hinata rushed back to the front door to get Fu… can't leave her allow by herself for too long… then Hinata got to the door she was greeted by Hana… who was holding Kūki.

"Hinata… your home" said Hana warmly, then bounced Kuki slightly "Look Kuki… its mommy"

Kuki looked over at Hinata, then stretched out her arms… wanting her… Hinata's jaw was hanging. Hana walked up to Hinata and offer the begging Kuki to her. Hinata reached out and gently took her, Kuki giggled and nuzzled her mommy she hasn't seen till now. Hinata nuzzled back and used a clan Jutsu to mark her as hers, like she did with Fu, Angel, Shinobu and Rurichiyo.

Hinata felt a tug at her shirt… she looked down to see Fu with a worried look, Hinata just smiled and rubbed her head.

"Don't worry… I'll still have time for you" said Hinata, knowing Fu is worried that she won't get any affection.

"Ok" said Fu, the hugged Hinata's leg "love my mommy"

=== Hokage Office ===

Tsunade was going over the paper work… every ninja she sends to escort whomever is living in the forest of death tower, they get killed… she let out a sigh.

"Fuck… what am I gonna do" said Tsunade

KNOCK KNOCK

Tsunade looked up to see Shizune poking her head in…slightly nervous.

"yes?" said Tsunade

"Hinata and Naru are back from there training" said Sui-Feng

Tsunade smiled.

"My how I've missed those two… so I take it Sui-Feng and Jiraiya are here with Naru progresses report?" asked Tsunade

"It's just Sui-Feng… and she brought more than a report" said Shizune with a worried voice

Tsunade face slowly fell.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna hate what she brought" said Tsunade "send her in"

Shizune nodded her head and opened the door, Tsunade saw Sui-Feng… and all the new ninja's she brought.

"FUCK" yelled Tsunade

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was rolling her daughter Kūki around in the dirt, Kuki learned something today… that her Meme (that's what she called Hinata) is must stronger then Mommy, and that Meme doesn't play fair. Kuki got into position and pounced at Hinata, Hinata rolled out of the way and rammed her with her head, rolling her again… Kuki just growled loudly, she sprang up and tried again, and again… and again… and again… and again… and again.

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade stamped the piece of paper and handed it to Shredder.

"Thank you" said Shredder

"yeah yeah, NEXT" said Tsunade

Shredder took his leave, slightly anger how he was just pushed aside… as he past Shizune she informed him why she just pushed him aside, Shredder nodded his head… he to knew of the demonic nature of paper work, so he let it slide… this time.

=== Hinata and Kuki ===

Kuki was laying on her back, panting hard… she was worn out, not matter what she did… she just couldn't hit her Meme. Hinata just rested beside her… not that she needed it, Hinata pulled off her jacket and shook her head… letting her long hair blow in the wind.

Hana felt a chill go up her spine… Hinata looked very sexy with long hair. Hinata stood up and popped her back, she looked up at the sky and nodded.

Hinata turned to leave the yard, she walked up to Hana and gave her a kiss, then started to leave

"Where you going?" asked Hana

"To see Sakura and Ino" said Hinata, the scratched her stomach "maybe hit up Ichiraku for some ramen"

Hana nodded her head, she looked Kuki who was about to fall asleep… Fu had taken a very quick liking to Kuki for her resemblance to Hinata, so she was laying by her and cuddling her… Fu smiled as Kuki cuddled back, Fu liked the idea she was a big sister.

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade rocked her head around as she filled out other form… she grabbed her stamp and slammed it down, then handed the paper to Motoko and gave her a shoo gesture as she filled out other.

'_I'm gonna kick the shit out of Hinata, why did she have to bring so many people home with her'_ thought Tsunade

Motoko headed to the door, and was given directions to the Inuzuka Compound.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata knocked on the door to the Haruno home and waited with a grin, the door was opened by Nemu, who was holding Chikyū, who sucked her pink binky in her sleep… she opened her eyes and looked over at Hinata, then quickly dismissed her as anything and closed her eyes again.

Chikyū had pink hair like Sakura but with a few purple strikes, and it was in a cute bowl cut like Nemu, then she opened her eyes Hinata saw that they were just like Sakura's, a beautiful green. She was in a small, baby size shihakusho.

"Can I help you Master Hinata?" asked Nemu

Hinata smiled… she felt a tingle go up her spine at being called Master.

"Is Sakura home?" asked Hinata

"Master Sakura is resting, she take a small nap after sparing with Ino" said Nemu

Hinata nodded her head, then smiled and asked if she could come in… Nemu, nodded her and let Hinata in, then showed her to the bed room. Hinata thank Nemu and gave her a quick peck on the cheek… Nemu smiled and blushed, then left to go change Chikyū's diaper.

Hinata slowly approached the bed, she watched as Sakura rolled over in her sleep.

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade handed Hiyori here paper in a huff, then started to write up the next one… she was almost done… with the group Hinata brought. Shizune pointed Hiyori in the direction of the Inuzuka Compound, Hiyori took Angel's hand and the two left together.

=== Naru ===

Naru and Haku enter the Namikaze Compound, then where quickly greeted by Isaribi and Yakumo. They took turns kissing Naru, then Haku slipped in and the fun started.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was laying in bed with Sakura now, she slipped her arm under her and wrapped them around her.

"Hmmm" moaned Sakura softly

Hinata smiled and pushed herself agents Sakura, getting other moan.

"Hmmm, Nemu… you're so bold today" said Sakura

Hinata let go of Sakura as she turned around, her eyes remained closed… she must be really tired. Sakura pushed her still small breast agent Hinata's. Sakura's eyes snapped open after she realized that the breast she was pushing into couldn't be Nemu's.

Sakura's eye opened up quickly and looked up.

"Hina-Hmm" Sakura was cut off by Hinata's kiss

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade stamped other paper, then handed it to the Oni and Anarchy sister's the license to own a strip bar, and to serve sake… after this paper work she could you a few drinks and a lap dance… the Oni and Anarchy sister promised to have it up and running in a few hours.

Tsunade now signing the papers for the girls Naru brought home with her.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sakura and kissed her again, Sakura pushed in to the kiss and trembled slightly… She missed Hinata's kisses. Hinata asked Sakura if she wanted to go get Ino and have a nice meal at Ichiraku Ramen with her.

Sakura nodded her head, she hopped out of bed and went to get dress.

=== Ichiraku Ramen ===

Naru was stuffing her face full of the ramen she loved and miss during her training, while the ramen on Uzumaki Island was good… nothing compares to the taste you grow up with. Naru slurped down her 12th bowl and order other.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was walking towards Ino's house, Sakura was holding her arm in a loving fashion… she missed Hinata a lot. Hinata just grinned her grin… she wonders how much Ino has changed.

Hinata walked up the steps to her house and gave a soft knock, Sakura had had informed her about Hikari, and how she had Ino's baby. The door opened up and Hinata got to meet Hikari and little Mizu, Hinata smiled and gave Mizu a pat.

"Is Ino home?" asked Hinata

Hikari turned into the house.

"Ino… some girl with 3 sword from the Inuzuka clan is here" said Hikari

Hikari quickly stepped out of the way as Ino flew out of the door and tackled Hinata to the ground, Hinata face was buried in her breast… if she died now, she'd die happy.

"Hinata your back, I'm sooooo happy" said Ino, smothering Hinata with her breast

Hinata just grinned and motor boated Ino's breast, getting a grin from Ino.

=== Tsunade ===

Tsunade stamped the last paper and handed it to Zangya, she let out a small cheer that she was done. She reached down and grabbed a bottle of sake… sadly before she can bring the bottle to her lips… Gwen comes in. Tsunade lets out a groan and set her bottle down.

"what happen?" asked Tsunade

Sui-Feng raised her eye brow, just who was this girl.

"It's been hours and I have yet to get a report from the Anbu I sent to the forest of death… We have to assume the worse" said Gwen

"FUCK" yelled Tsunade, holding her head.

"Milady… may I ask what is wrong... and also… who is this" said Sui-Feng

Tsunade looked over at Gwen, then back to Sui-Feng.

"This is Gwen, head of the Anbu" said Tsunade, then she gestured to Sui-Feng "Gwen, this is Sui-Feng, former head of Anbu"

Gwen bowed to Sui-Feng, and Sui-Feng bowed to her.

"as for the problem… there is a ninja taking refuge in the exam tower in the forest of death… we've tried to relocated the ninja so we can start the Chuunin exam… but… whoever is living there, does not want to leave, and kills anyone we send." said Tsunade with a sigh "I don't know what I'm gonna do, I've lost a lot of good Anbu"

"May I make a suggestion?" said Shredder walking

Tsunade looked at Sui-Feng, then Gwen.

"You got nothing to lose, might as well hear him out" said Sui-Feng.

=== Ichiraku ===

Naru apparently had the same idea as Hinata, both girls where stuffing there face full of the rameny goodness… while there girls, just watched in amazement as the bowls stacked up and up. Naru was at 50 bowls, while Hinata was at 53. Zangya and Korra knew that Naru loved ramen… but this is ridiculous.

"hmmm, I've missed this" said Hinata, slurping the broth

"same here" said Naru, sucking in the noodles

Both girls raised their hands and order other bowl… then they looked at each other and sent sparks.

"and it starts" said Ayame turning to the kitchen. "Shinobu… we need ramen ASAP"

"OK" came Shinobu's voice

Hinata swallowed the ramen in her mouth and smile.

"Shinobu… is that you?" said Hinata

Shinobu poked her head out kitchen.

"Mom?" said Shinobu stepping out

"MOM?" yelled everyone in the stand, minus Hinata and Shinobu.

"Yeah, I adopted her shortly after arriving in the capital… he parents were real asshole and refused to let her defend herself agents a bully… I stepped in and taught her her clan's style via a scroll she stole from her parents." said Hinata, slurping down other bowl

"what clan was she from?" asked Sakura

"Maehara" said Hinata

Everyone froze, except for Zangya and Korra who knew nothing of the ninja world.

"Maehara? THE Maehara?" asked Sakura

Hinata looked over and grinned

"Yes" said Hinata

=== Tsunade ===

Gwen snorted

"Not trying to disrespect Hinata… but she ain't that strong, I stopped her attack with one hand" said Gwen "from what I judge… I'd say she just a Chuunin"

"And you'd be correct, that is her rank" said Tsunade

Gwen grinned that she got it right, she never even had to look at Hinata file.

"Tell me… did she move her hand across her face in a ripping motion?" asked Shredder

"No… Why?" asked Gwen

"Cause if she did… she'd have used her true power… I believe the term used for her was… Visored" said Shredder

Sui-Feng's eyes slightly widened, she had almost forgotten about Hinata Visored power.

"How many tails does she have?" asked Sui-Feng

Shredder looked over.

"Then she fought with me and summoned her mask she sprouted 7 tails" said Shredder

Sui-Feng's eyes widened… so many tail in such a short time

"So… she a Jinchuuriki?" asked Gwen

"kinda… it's hard to explain" said Sui-Feng

=== Hinata ===

After getting her fill on ramen, Hinata wanted to go get some other taste foods from Tatsuki's… sadly she'd be going allow, Ino and Sakura have some duties they must attend to, and Naru was still slurping ramen.

About the time Hinata left, Rath got hired to be a cook… with his boil style it would save them ryo on the water bill.

Before Hinata could reach Tatsuki's restaurant Gwen found her and told her she was to report to Lady Tsunade for a special mission. Hinata nodded her head and headed to the Hokage tower, she wonder what Tsunade wanted.

Hinata flashed over to the tower, Gwen was right behind her… Hinata enter her office, she looked over to see Sui-Feng.

"Hi mom" said Hinata

Sui-Feng nodded her head, acknowledging Hinata, Hinata walked up to Tsunade's deck.

"Hinata, welcome back… I know this is short notice… but I have a mission that need completed as fast as possible" said Tsunade

Hinata nodded her head, Tsunade gave her the detail to the mission… she informed her that it was very dangerous, and that many have already lost their lives. The reward… was a promotion. Hinata accepted the mission and assured her she wouldn't fail… Tsunade nodded her head, and wished her luck.

=== Forest of Death ===

"So… let me see if I understand… your Zazie animal partner?" asked Hinata, walking beside Croogoozile

"I guess you could call me that" said Croogoozile

"How strong are you?" asked Hinata, worried for Zazie in case he wasn't strong

"I can snap a steel girder in my teeth like a twig under your feet" said Croogoozile

SNAP

Hinata looked down to see a stick under her foot, then looked over at Croogoozile.

"How thick of a girder we talking?" asked Hinata

"A foot… maybe foot and a half" said Croogoozile

Hinata let out a whistle, getting a nod from Croogoozile… they walked into the clearing of the tower, Croogoozile stopped.

"This is as far as I go" said Croogoozile, turning around and heading back into the forest "Good Luck"

"Thanks" yelled Hinata

Hinata looked around… this place brings back memories, some bad, some good… she took a whiff of the air, and smelt piss… something marked this clearing as their own.

Hinata slowly made her way over to the tower and up the steps… she walked in side and started to look around. Hinata sniffed the air a few times… unlike outside there was no scent, not even the sent of blood… who ever this was knew how to cover their track.

Hinata ventured deeper into the tower, not noticing the figure clinging to the ceiling… staring down at her with its brown eyes… it flashed away, making a small pop sound. Hinata spun around and looked up towards the ceiling, to see nothing… her heart was racing, whoever was camping out here… was right above her moments ago.

Hinata looked forward, and started to move forward again.

=== Few Hours Later ===

Hinata checked every room, and she hasn't seen hide or tail of the one she was looking for… Hinata scratched her head, then pulled out her ear piece and radioed in to report. She told Tsunade she hasn't found anyone yet… all she's found was duel claw marks all over the walls… but that's it. She told Tsunade she'd start looking again after she ate a little something.

Hinata sat down next to a wall, she looked down to see a large hole… tower might have rats, she'll have to tell Tsunade. Hinata pulled out a tube of canned meat… it wasn't the tastiest stuff there was… but it was what most ninja carry with them to eat on missions, then she pulled out some cracker and a hunk of cheese.

Hinata took a bite out of the cheese, then the meat and started to chew. She sat down the meat to grab her canteen of milk to help wash it down… as she drank her milk a tan skinned hand reach out thought the hole and grabbed the meat, then quickly disappear back thought the hole.

Hinata reached down for her meat and grabbed the air, she looked down to see that her meat was gone.

"Where in the" said Hinata

Hinata growled, some rat most have stolen it… she sat down her cheese and started to dig thought her survival pack to pull out another tube of canned meat, as she did the hand came out of the hole again and stole her cheese.

Hinata pulled out the tube of meat, she opened it up and took a bite out of it, then some crackers and started to chew, she sat her crackers down and reached for the cheese… to discover it was missing.

"damn it" growled Hinata looking down.

CRUNCH

Hinata looked over to see the hand grabbing her crackers, Hinata pulled out her kunai and stabbed the arm. Whomever the hand belonged to let out a scream, it was high pitched so it was a girl… the hand slipped back thought the hole, Hinata got down on her hands and looked thought the hole.

Hinata saw a teenage girl, about her age, she was in a full body leather suit… she had long brown hair, she held her hand and looked down in anger at the hole and saw Hinata's eye… then two metal blade burst out of her knuckles. Hinata quickly pulled away and saw the metal blades burst thought the wall, then two more burst thought the wall.

The blade ripped and slashed thought the wall causing it to fall… the stab wound in her hand had already healed.

'_How is that possible'_ thought Hinata '_Is it a Kekkai Genkai'_

The girl charge at Hinata, extremely pissed about getting stabbed… she swiped at Hinata with her claws, Hinata pulled Zangetsu off her back and clashed with her blades.

'_The hell are those… are they bones? I thought only a Kaguya could do_ _that_' thought Hinata as she pushed away, then clashed again.

Hinata jumped backwards and held up Zangetsu and swung it.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

The energy flew towards the girl, but she was to fast… she charged at Hinata again, she slashed and swiped at her again and again. Hinata clashed was her again and pushed agents the girl… but she wasn't a weakling, she held her own.

Hinata gripped her sword tight as her chakra washed over her.

"**BANKAI**" yelled Hinata

The chakra whipped around Hinata, she hasn't really used any of her Zanpakutō recently… with how peaceful things where after she beat Shredder there wasn't really a need to use them… but that didnt mean she didn't train with them.

"**Tensa Zangetsu**" said Hinata

Hinata blazed towards the girl with her amazing speed, Hinata swung her zanpakutō down at the girl, and she was able to block with the blades… by the coloring of those blades they have to be made out of Katchin. Hinata pushed the girl back and quickly swung, she cut the girl across the chest… blood sprayed out of her cut for a few seconds, but stopped once her wound healed.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she knew without a doubt it was a Kekkai Genkai. The girl stumbled backwards, she narrowed her eyes and let out a growl, flashing her large canines… something that is only found amongst the Inuzuka clan… and Inugami. But the thing is… Hinata's never seen this girl… so who was she?

The girl reached up to her shoulder as a metal bone started to emerged, she pulled it out and held it in one hand like a sword, then she reached up to her other shoulder and pulled out a second bone.

_'so she is a Kagyu… but those bones are metal, so maybe she's part of Kaolla's clan… but the canine like teeth, so she gotta be part of my clan… or the Inugami… this is so messed up' _thought Hinata

Hinata brought her sword up to block the girls duel strikes, Hinata gritted her teeth as the ground cratered under her… she pushed agents the girl hard and freed herself from being pinned down. The girl stumbled backwards, she let out a growl again… then flashed away.

Hinata tensed up, she started to look around… not only did this girl now how to hid her scent… she can flash step to, fan-fucking-tastic. Hinata sent chakra to her ears… she listened closely… Hinata spun around to see the blur the girl created then she flashed away.

'_Fuck… she's so fast'_ thought Hinata

Hinata quickly looked to the left… then the right… then behind her, the girl was just too fast. Hinata gripped Tensa Zangetsu and spun around, created a 360 Getsuga Tensho. The black reishi attack hit the girl and slammed her into the wall… Hinata charged at her.

The girl eyes where closed tightly from the pain… then they snapped opened, her brown eyes turned red with 3 tomes in them. The girl used her new eyes to see everything, she tilted her head to the left and dodge Hinata's zanpakutō from ramming into her… Hinata got a good look at her eyes.

'_SHE'S AN UCHIHA' _thought Hinata '_how is that even possible?_'

The girl took Hinata shock as her escape, she vanished again… Hinata started to look around, her heart was pounding.

'_This isn't good, this isn't good'_ thought Hinata

Hinata felt the girls metal claws rip into her back, Hinata spun around to hit her… but the girl reached out and grabbed her sword, she manage to rip it from Hinata hands and threw it to the side.

Hinata reached down to grabbed Zabimaru… but the girl had beat her to it, she also threw that sword to the side… it was a letdown, but then it came down to it Hihijoo Zabimaru might not be the best idea for an opponent this fast.

Hinata reached down and grabbed Shiro Ōkami, then blocked an attack… Hinata gritted her teeth.

"**Sharpen your Claws, Shiro Ōkami**" said Hinata

Hinata swung her sword and clashed with the girls claws, then her metal bone swords… Hinata reached up with her hand and put it in front of her face… then in a ripping motion she summoned her mask. Hinata pushed the girl away from her and let out a roar as her chakra flared, creating a pillar and bursting thought the ceiling.

The girl backed away in slight fear as Hinata's armor started to form around her… her 7 tails slammed into the ground, Hinata let out a huff as her breath was visible for that brief moment to add dramatic effect.

She slowly placed her hand on the blade… then snapped it.

"**BANKAI**" yelled Hinata, the blade burst into a liquid like metal and ran up her hands, forming gauntlets with claws "**Shiro Ōkami no Tsume**"

The girl growled in anger, her red chakra started to become visible… the chakra bubbled and started to form around her… like a fox, a red fox with 4 tails.

'_She's a_ _Jinchuuriki'_ thought Hinata throwing her arms up '_sure, of course… why the fuck not'_

Both girls let out a growl, showing they mean business… then they flashed there enlarge canines, trying to intimidate each other… the girl folded her bone swords down to her arms, and they sank back into her arms… she let out a small hiss… Hinata had asked Kimimaro if it hurt then he pulled a bone out as a weapon… he told her it hurt every single time.

The two feral girl slowly started to lower to the ground as there chakra clouded their minds and made them more and more feral. They both charge at each other there as they drug there 'claws' across the ground, creating sparks.

Both girls pulled up their arms, ready to attack… both swung and their claws clashed and sent sparks. The girl swung her free arms and slashed at Hinata armor… it cut thought and ripping into Hinata ribs. Hinata let out a growl as her armor fixed its self… she swung her arms and slashed into the girls well tones stomach… once again blood sprayed from her wound, until it heal at incredible speed.

Hinata narrowed her hollowfied eyes… her eyes fluttered for a moment.

'_She cut me pretty deep_… _if I don't end this fast, I'll bleed to death'_ thought Hinata, staring intensely at the girl as the girl looked at her, her lips curled up as she snarled.

The girl swung her arm at Hinata again, Hinata ducked away and stepped backwards, the girl pulled back her foot to swing… and a blade shot out of her foot.

'_OH COME ON'_ thought Hinata

Hinata ducked under her kick, then tackled her to the ground and pinned her… the girl growl loudly at being held down, she moved her head up in attempted at biting her, she bite in to Hinata's neck and started to tear into the armor and her flesh… Hinata slipped Shiro Ōkami no Tsume off her hands… then struck the girl with her free fist.

The girl turned her hand to arm that hit her and started the to tear into the arm, Hinata struck her again… this time then she went to bite Hinata moved her hands up to her shoulder to hold her in place… then felt the girls claws sink into her sides… Hinata spurted blood but held her down.

Hinata arced back, then slammed her head into the girls skull… she quickly moved her hands up to the girls wrist and pulled the claws out, screaming in pain as they sliced her flesh. Hinata then twisted her wrist, getting a scream in pain… she thrashed around again, trying to get free… then she moved her head to bite Hinata again, Hinata slammed her head into hers. The girl fell backwards… and remained motion, she started to tremble… in fear, though it was hard to tell… as she still bore a scowl. Hinata thinking the girl was beat made a rookie mistake… she let go of her arms, the girl grinned that her plan worked, she quickly shot up and slammed her claws into Hinata neck.

Hinata coughed and choke on blood as it filled her lungs… she looked down at the girl and narrowed her eyes and blasted the girl with murderous intent, she reached up and grabbed her wristed again and pulled them to get the blades out. She gave her wrist a twist again and slammed them to the ground… the girl was trembling for real this time… her ace in the hole… failed.

The girls claws sank back into her body, she started to whimper as her sharingan deactivated… Hinata knew she wouldn't try anything again. Her chakra died down, she was beaten… she summited to Hinata like a dog would other, right now she was trying to show Hinata she wasn't a treat to her.

"**Stay **put" growled Hinata, as she cancelled her hollow power, her armor started to shatter

Hinata moved her hands up to her neck and started to heal her neck wound… her eyes remained on the girl… who was staying on her back and just watched as her alpha healed herself. Hinata moved her hand to her sides and started to heal… Hinata continued to watch the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Hinata

The girl said nothing, she just blinked and scowled

"Why are you here?" asked Hinata

Again she said nothing, she just scowled

"Are you from other village" asked Hinata, now healing her back.

Again, she said nothing… but she did shake her head… and scowled

"So you're from the leaf?" asked Hinata

She said nothing, but nodded her head… and scowled

Hinata ran her hand thought her hair, why wasn't she talking… then her eyes widened… she thought of something.

"You can't talk… can you" asked Hinata

She said nothing, but nodded her head… as she continued to scowl

Hinata felt a ping of sympathy for the girl.

"Can you use sign?" asked Hinata

"Yes" signed the girl, with a scowl

Hinata clapped her hand, she could communicate with her… she can get answers. She probably didn't answer the first time cause she didn't know if Hinata could read sign.

"What's your name" asked Hinata

"Father named me X-23" signed the girl as she scowled

"That's not a name, it's a codename" said Hinata

"That all Father called me" signed X-23 with a scowl

Hinata felt sadder for the girl

"There is your father?" asked Hinata

"Dead… his heart exploded about 2 years ago" signed X-23 with a scowl

Hinata really started to feel for the girl now.

"What was his name?" asked Hinata

The girl blinked as she 'STILL' bore a scowl, she didn't know how to sign names.

"What did he look like" said Hinata, it might help

"He was old… bandages all over his body except for her eye… walked with a cane, and he was one of the elders" signed X-23 with a scowl

"DANZO" yelled Hinata in shock

X-23 tapped her nose as she scowled, Hinata started to freak… if she was Danzo's daughter, how does she have the sharingan or the Kagyu ability… not to mention the demonic chakra.

"Come with me… you can't stay here" said Hinata

"No… this is my territory, its mine" signed X-23 as she scowled harder

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly, X-23 flinched and looked away, as she scowled and signed curse words

"we'll find you a new spot to control, but you need to come with me" said Hinata

X-23 looked down, then off to the side… then back to Hinata, she was pissed that she had to give up her home she work so hard for.

"you promise" signed X-23 with a scowl

Hinata nodded her head

"I promise… I'll we'll make the walls out of cement so you can sharpen your… claws on them" said Hinata

X-23 scowled lessened, Hinata tilted her head

"Don't you know how to smile" asked Hinata

"This IS my smile" signed X-23

=== Tsunade's Office, Hours Later ===

Hinata had explained everything to Tsunade, starting with who her father was… Tsunade quickly order Gwen to find Danzo's hidden root base and find everything she could, Gwen had returned about the time Hinata finished explaining why X-23 did what she did.

Tsunade thought over what to do with X-23 as she read what Gwen found… it was a profile with X-23's name and picture on it. Upon reading the details they found out the X-23 was a clone, the only successful clone out of 23 attempts. Who she was a clone of is unknown due to her having both Kagyu and Uchiha DNA.

Tsunade also saw paid notice at her chakra, as Hinata said she seemed to be a Jinchuuriki… Tsunade had summoned Jiraiya, and after kicking his ass for ditching Sui-Feng, let him look for a seal. X-23 growled as Jiraiya ran his hand over her tone stomach… she also growl and barred her canines at the Anbu.

Jiraiya pulled his hand away and held his chin.

'_Danzo you fucking bastard, I hope you burn in hell'_ thought Jiraiya

"Well?" asked Tsunade "Is she a Jinchuuriki?"

"No… she something a little more dangerous" said Jiraiya "She's a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, she was infused with the chakra of a Bijuu then she was young… how old is she?"

Tsunade looked back down at the paper work… looking for the date X-23 was born… or created.

"She's 5… and a half" said Tsunade, then cursed Danzo's name "Bastard must have pumped her full of growth hormones to accelerate her age" Tsunade looked up at Hinata "Hinata… thank you for your help… I will fill out the paper to promote you"

Hinata gave a small bow, then looked over at X-23

"What about her?" asked Hinata

Tsunade looked over at X-23, then back to Hinata and smile

"Well, seeing that you beat her and tamed her… to a degree" said Tsunade looking over to see X-23, then back "she's your to take care of… heh heh… looks like you have other kid to take care of"

Hinata smiled and looked over at X-23… who was scowling

"is she not happy about that?" asked Tsunade

"no… that just how she smiles" said Hinata

Tsunade nodded her head, then pulled out some papers

"Seeing that she technically is orphan I'll write up the adoption paper… what do you want to name her, X-23 seem like a cruel name" said Tsunade

Hinata looked over at X-23, who's name would soon be changed… then smiled

"I'll name her…" started Hinata

X

**BOOM, CLIFFHANGER HA HA HA HA.**

**Sorry about that people, I don't know what she's gonna be renamed yet… if any of you can think of a good name, preferably a Japanese name with a meaning, then let me know.**

**Also while the next chapter won't really be about Hinata, I will let the name be known. The next Chapter is a movie, so it will be awhile.**

**NEXT TIME: The Akatsuki Strike, Save Garra**


	81. Akatsuki Strike, Save Gaara

=== Authors Realm ===

Moka cracked her knuckled and prepared herself for the next chapter… just as she began to type… a rip appeared beside her. Moka pushed away from her desk and a figure slammed to the ground… it was a young boy, he looked over to see Moka's sword drawn and in his face

"Yipes" cried the boy then hid his face "Please… don't hurt me"

Moka tilted her head… his hair, Moka sneered at it.

"You have the same hair as that retched Madara Uchiha" said Moka narrowing her eyes, last thing she needs in other prick swearing to kill her.

The boy looked up and panicked again, letting out a scream as he back away

"Madara… Uchiha?" said the boy "N-Never heard of him"

Moka narrowed her eyes, they shined brightly as she studied to boy.

"What is… you name?" asked Moka

"My name… My name is" the boy cleared his throat then bowed respectfully "Yuri Yamada"

Moka eyes widened slightly, Moka reached over and scanned thought the workers list… she stopped at the only other Yamada, Hanataro… no family. Moka looks back up and slams her book shut… she stands and moves up, the sword sinks into the wall.

"AIIIIIIY" cried Yuri

"Little boy… I do not like it when I am lied to" growled Moka "Now who are you"

"Please… I tell you the truth, my name is Yuri Yamada… son of Sui-Feng and Hanataro" said Yuri

Moka laughed hard, her sneered at the boy

"Those two… are not wed… not in this AU" said Moka… then thought for a moment "you… you're an OC from other AU… movie… studio… story"

Yuri nodded his head

"That's right… I am from Iro No Oo by Squalo King" said Yuri, then he had slowly stood "I come here… as an act of good will from Squalo King"

Moka pulled her sword away, she pulled put her cigarette's… she pulled one out and placed it between her lips, then went to light it.

"What's he want with me?" asked Moka, lighting her cigarette

"He wants to be his story… to get as good as yours" said Yuri "so… h-he sent me here… to work for you"

Moka blew her smoke out… she eyes him carefully… she reached out and touch her for a moment to make sure he was real.

"What's your talent?" asked Moka

"Well…" said Yuri, poking his fingers together "I can help you with you fight scenes"

Moka was in mid drag and stopped, she spun and faces him

"You saying there something wrong with my fights?" growled Moka

Yuri put his hands up to his face and waved his hands

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" said Yuri

"Then what are you saying?" said Moka

"N-Nothing… I just wanna help" said Yuri with a tremble

Moka looked at Yuri hard… he was shaking, then Moka grinned and let out a laugh and pat the boys back

"I know why you're here… Squalo King called and informed me days ago you where coming" said Moka "I was just messing with you"

Yuri let out a small sigh… Moka pat his back again… something tell him working with her would be hard, he hopes it helps Squalo King's story.

Moka lead Yuri around and told her where everything was… when it came time for his room she was a little shocked to hear he'd take a cell… when she asked why, he just turned his head… he enter his room and closed the cell door… only a small window was the only way to see him.

"I'll get to work and have the Sasori fight for you in a moment" said Yuri

"O-Ok" said Moka, she started to walk away

"Yuri" said Moka

"Yes?" said Yuri

"You're a good kid" said Moka

"Oh… uh… ok" said Yuri

=== Konoha, Nighttime ===

Naru stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead, she turned around and smiled at Hinata and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's done" said Naru

What Naru was talking about was the small concrete house she made with the help of Kyoshi and Ai's power, the concrete was infused with chakra so it would slowly heal itself of the constant abuse it would undertake once its owner went in.

Hinata smiled and turned to her newest daughter, before she could say anything she rushed past Hinata and Naru to enter her new domain… one that no one would be allowed access to. Hinata and Sui-Feng had made it abundantly clear to Fu, Zazie, and Nel that they were not allowed within 30 feet of it… as it was not there's.

Hinata watched as her daughter let out her claws and started to carve into walls, just like she did to the tower in the forest of death. She still bore her scowl, but Hinata knew she was happy… maybe… she still can't tell yet.

"RIN" yelled Hinata, getting the girls attention "What do you say to Naru?"

"Thanks" signed Rin… as she rolled her eyes

Hinata pointed her finger at Rin

"HEY, sign it like you mean it" said Hinata

Rin just flipped her mom off, then ran back into her home as Hinata chased her… the two started to battle each other.

Naru just smiled headed to her house.

=== Village Hidden in the Sand ===

Two figures walked past the many Sand Shinobi they just killed, there black robes with red clouds rippled in the wind.

One was a tall blonde… if see at the right angle you could confuse him for Ino… he had a wear metal eye piece over his eye and he had mouth on his hands… he as the Rogue Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Rocks, Deidara.

The other was a rather small looking man, as he head was only about two feet of the ground, he assured him team mates that his weapon he was carrying made him hutched… yet it didn't slow him down on bit, he was still able to move just as fast as anyone else, he was the Rogue Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sasori.

Sasori looked up at his partner that he hated so much as he dug around in his bags full of clay, his mouth hands started to chew his clay and infuse his chakra with it.

"Did you bring enough clay?" asked Sasori

"Of course I did, hm… you think I didn't, hm" said Deidara

Sasori shook his head, Deidara throw his clay down and created a giant and poor excuse for a bird figure and jumped on it, he looked down at Sasori.

"You think that the Shukaku is still a part of Gaara even though it's a zanpakutō? hm" asked Deidara

"From what Mikoto explained, the sword is more of a medium for the Zanpakutō spirit, there not really in the sword… so taking that into account… Hinata did not keep us from gaining the one tail… she just stalled us" said Sasori, remembering Mikoto's words

It was known to all the Akatsuki that Itachi was really Mikoto, I don't feel like telling you why just yet… so deal with it.

Anyway, I bet word wondering how Mikoto would know so much about a Zanpakutō… think about.

Sasori looked up at Deidara as his clay bird started to flap its wings.

"Just make sure you get the Jinchuuriki fast… I ain't gonna missing the Muppets show… not again" said Sasori

"Dude, seriously… just TiVo the damn thing, hm" said Deidara

"It's not the same, and you know it… why else wouldn't you TiVo SpongeBob Squarepants" said Sasori with a growl "So I remind you… DO. NOT. KEEP. ME. WAITING."

"Sheesh alright, hm" said Deidara

Deidara's clay bird took off to the sky as he began his mission… is mission to capture the one tailed host. Deidara's bird circle around in the sky, he click on the button on his eye piece to zoom in and looked around the village… he was currently looking for the look outs… he counted three.

"The architectural design of this village is surprisingly tasteful" said Deidara as dug in his clay sake "all the more pleasing to destroy it then, hm"

Deidara throw his hands down and let out three tiny spiders made of clay, he active this jutsu and the spider expanded to the size off a human's skull. The clay spiders landed on the roof tops the Shinobi where stationed… they never knew the danger that was behind them.

=== Gaara ===

Sitting in his office was Gaara, the Kazekage… he was currently on his laptop computer that was for business… playing minecraft… he was making a building out of sand stone in the desert biome. He was blown up by a creeper… again, rage quitting the game for the night, he looked out his window… to see a large white bird, he narrow his eyes.

=== Deidara ===

Deidara watched as his work creep up on the Shinobi, then jumped onto them… all three of Shinobi started to scream and panic.

"The fuck is that thing" said one of the guards

Deidara snorted

"Some people wouldn't know art if it slapped them in the face… but I'll show them, I'll show them that art… IS AN EXPLOSION" said Deidara as he activated his jutsu

The clay spiders exploded with the same destructive power as a quarter stick of dynamite, it was a quick and messy death. Deidara lowered himself to the Kazekage tower and landed on it… he looked up to see Gaara hold out his Zanpakutō.

"Whoa, hm" said Deidara

"**BANKAI**" yelled Gaara as he held up his sword and it turning to an ax shovel "**Suna no Akuma, Shukaku**"

Gaara's swung his ax forward and sand rushed towards Deidara, Deidara jumped up and landed on his clay bird and shot towards the sky. Gaara spun his sword around stylishly then pointed it towards Deidara, the sand shot up in the direction Gaara pointed. As Deidara made his escape as he flew higher to the sky, Gaara jumped up and made a small platform of sand which he used to chase after Deidara.

Deidara had his bird turn around to face Gaara, he sneered slightly as Gaara reached the same high has him.

"How did you know I was here, hm" said Deidara

Gaara pointed his free hand at the bird Deidara was on.

"There is no such bird here in this desert… or anywhere for that matter" said Gaara

"So my plan has fail, hm… no matter, you're here now, saves me the trouble of hunting you down, hm" said Deidara.

Gaara spun his zanpakutō around, then pointed it at Deidara… sand from the vast desert shot up and rushed to his aid. Deidara looked shocked for a moment, he created some more clay bird… and readied himself.

"An ingenious use of the topography, at last… an audience WORTHY of my art, hm" said Deidara, throwing his clay birds at the rushing sand.

The clay flew towards the sand and exploded, but it did little to no damage… Gaara sung his sword up, then to the side. The Shukaku's hand shot out of the massive wave off sand in attempts of grabbing Deidara, but Deidara was too fast.

Deidara started to dig thought his clay bag again, his mouth hands consumed has much clay as they could.

'_Strange explosives… precision guided'_ thought Gaara

Gaara tried a new tactic he split up the massive sand mass into three smaller masses, then tried to cut Deidara off, three Shukaku hands shot out to grab him, but they all missed.

"**Damn it, he's fast**" growled Shukaku

'_Don't give up… we must protect the sand'_ thought Gaara

Deidara created new bird and smiled at his work.

'_These babies are much faster, hm'_ thought Deidara, then dodge other Shukaku hand

Deidara throw his clay birds forward, the increased there size and torpedoed to Gaara, they slipped past his sand and head straight at him, Gaara swung his free arm up.

KABOOOM

Deidara smirked, to easy… Deidara looked around, expecting Gaara limp body to fall… but nothing happened. He looked up to see the smoke clearing, to see a large orb around Gaara… Deidara watched as an eye formed out of sand and looked dead ahead at Deidara.

"Just like his profile said, he uses his sand as a shield… the only person able to get around it, was Hinata Inuzuka." Said Deidara to himself

The light off the moon seemed to have vanished behind something, Deidara looked behind him to see the Shukaku sand hands behind him, closing themselves around him.

"**Sabakuro Sand Prison**" yelled Gaara

Deidara watched as the sand closed around him

'_Not good, this is not good'_ thought Deidara

Deidara flew to the closing exit as fast as he could, it got smaller and smaller… Deidara pushed off his bird and detonated it, propelling home forward and out of the Sabakuro Sand Prison, but Gaara had a backup in case he escaped.

As Deidara fell and tried to create a new bird to ride on, Gaara sand wrapped around his left arm and held tight.

'_OH SHIT'_ thought Deidara

"Shukaku would you like the honor?" asked Gaara

"**he ha, I thought you'd never ask"** said Shukaku as the sand tighten to bone breaking strength. "**Coffin of Crushing Sand"**

Deidara screamed in pain as Shukaku crushed, destroyed and ripped off his arm. Deidara created a new bird to ride on, Gaara's sand made a retreat and started to whip around… Deidara looked over to see a hole in Gaara's shield.

'_He's good, hm… I'm almost out of clay, only have enough for one last attack'_ thought Deidara as he began to hold the last of his clay. Deidara looked at the sand that crushed his arm '_that sand is different from the sand in the desert, he always carries a set amount of sand in his gourd, into which he then pours an enormous amount of chakra making it a special kind of sand'_ Deidara's hand mouth spit out the clay and Deidara started to shape it '_If that's the sand he uses his lightning fast attacks… as well as his absolute defense_' Deidara looked at the hole in Gaara's shield again '_then the portion missing from that hole is what crushed my arm'_ Deidara held up his 5 pound clay beast '_My ohako can exploit it'_

Gaara watched Deidara carefully.

=== Below the Sky Battle ===

Kankuro looked up as his little brother, his new lord Kazekage battle the intruder. Baki flashed beside Kankuro and looked up at the battle.

"Lord Gaara's opponent… By his grab, I suspect he's a member of the Akatsuki." said Baki

"I thought so" said Kankuro

Baki turned to the small squad behind them.

"Prepare for battle, we must cover Lord Kazekage. Medical Corps, erect a shield and evacuate all the civilians within" said Baki

"Yes sir" yelled the squad, then flashed away

"Kankuro" said Baki

"Sir?" said Kankuro

Baki looked over at Kankuro with a grim look

"We must consider the possibility of Gaara going feral… and have a contingency plan in case Shukaku takes control" said Baki

"Come on, no way that would happen… Gaara and Shukaku have a deal… either would harm any of the villagers" said Kankuro

=== Flash Back, 2 years ago ===

Gaara and a small version aka 7 feet tall and 2000 pounds version of the Shukaku where looking at the scenery before them, they had both come to terms and agree to work together, Shukaku allowed Gaara to use Bankai, so long as Gaara let him have some control during it so he could attempt to kill the enemy during the fight. Gaara agree but had a counter term to the agreement, that Gaara could use his Bankai to help repair the house build out of sand stone.

Kankuro walked up to them as they shook hands and agree to the terms, both looked other at him

"Gaara… I don't really want to say this, but… you're no more than a weapon of mass terror to the village" said Kankuro as he stepped forward "For you to split off from me and Temari, and enter the regular troops… I'll only be harder on you. Its full of Jonin who think poorly of you… and most of the village fears you too."

Gaara remained silent, he turned around and faced the sun… Shukaku looked over at him.

"I don't care… doing nothing will only bring even greater pain" said Gaara "I know what I must Kankuro… I must clear my own path. I will aim for the title of Kazekage, as a Shinobi of the Sand. I will connect to the people of this village… and survive."

"Gaara…" said Kankuro

"I want to work hard… and become someone other acknowledge and respect, despite what I hold" said Gaara, looking down at the mini Shukaku "That's what I decided after my defeat by Hinata Inuzuka… until I met her, ties to other… they only brought me pain and sorrow. She kept asking… kept pushing me… to define those ties. And now… finally, after become friends with the Shukaku… I think I'm beginning to understand why."

Kankuro just listened to what his brother was saying, this Gaara… is so different from the one he grew up with.

"To share ones feelings with other isn't weakness… its strength… that is what Hinata Inuzuka taught me… during our fight… we connected. Though she never experienced the same pain I have… she knew what it was like to hold a dark power" said Gaara, remembering the fight in the forest of death "The beast in her displayed more violent than the Shukaku had ever shown… and yet, from what I was told… all the times she lost control… she never lost one friend… not one" Gaara turned around to face Kankuro, who was awe struck by Gaara's speech. "I too, wish to have a bond like that with someone, I to wish to become precious to other… and not as some weapon of terror" Gaara tried out the trade mark 'Hinata Grin' then turned back to the scenery "But as Kazekage"

=== Kai ===

"Hurrah, Lord Kazekage" yelled Sand Shinobi

=== Above the Village ===

Gaara eyed Deidara carefully, he watched as he held the strange clay doll.

"I should destroy this village, hm. I wasn't fully prepared, hm. It's distasteful to attacked from below, hm? I'm tired of seeing your expressionless face!" said Deidara, his doll growing to gigantic size… he then dropped it

'_With a doll molded from detonating clay chewed up by my palm and loaded with chakra, that is… among all my dolls, Ohako is my prized masterpiece, containing C3 chakra'_ thought Deidara

The doll hurled toward the ground, falling faster and faster, Gaara's eye widened… the on looking villagers scream.

"DIE" yelled Deidara "hm"

BAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Heh heh" snickered Deidara

Gaara eyes were looking down at the village, sweet dripped off his head, he let out a sign.

'_Thank you… Shukaku'_ thought Gaara

The dust started to clear, and Deidara's eyes widened... standing below him, shielding the village and being careful about his footing… was Gaara's Zanpakutō spirit… the Shukaku.

"**BOOM BABY**" yelled Shukaku

"That's… the Shukaku, why is it helping us?" yelled a Sand Shinobi

"Who care… Hooray for the Shukaku, Hooray for our Kazekage" yelled other Sand Shinobi

Kankuro just lets out a laugh, filled with shock and joy.

"That's my bro" said Kankuro

Gaara huffed slightly, summoning Shukaku to that size took a lot of chakra

"Heh heh heh… you're in range" said Deidara

Gaara's eye caught movement, he looked over to see a clay bird fly by the hole in his shield… it went off point blank. Deidara just smirked, the Shukaku looked back and blow the smoke away to see the shield whole again… he looked back to see Deidara holding a hand sigh. Shukaku's eyes widened, he spun his head around 180 degrees.

"**GAARA, HE TRICKED YOU**" yelled Shukaku

BOOOOOM

Something exploded in the sand dome, it was too late… Deidara had slipped some of his clay into Gaara's sand then his hand got ripped off. The sand slowly fell off Gaara, then the sand Shukaku was made out of started to fell… Shukaku felt something pull on him… Gaara was trying to return the sand to the desert… Shukaku looked back at Deidara and scowled.

"**If we were fighting in the vastness of the desert… this would have been different**" said Shukaku, before his face was broken down to sand and returned to the desert.

Deidara just smirked that he was able to complete the first phase of his mission, his bird flew forward and snatched Gaara in the air, then he started to fly back to Sasori

=== Below ===

'_He's taking him alive?_' thought Baki

Kankuro started to chase after the bird

"Kankuro wait!" yelled Baki "he's powerful enough to take down Gaara! What do you think you'll accomplish?"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing" yelled Kankuro

"That's not what I'm saying… be smart about this, do not engage the enemy, just track him… if we can find there hideout we can rally the troops and attack" said Baki

"I'll try" yelled Kankuro jumping away in a hurry

Two ninja landed behind Baki, who turned and gave them order.

"You, deploy a tracking unit and have them tail Kankuro!" said Baki pointing to the one on the left, he nodded and flashed away, Baki then pointed at the other "You, relay our situation to Konoha, tell them this is an emergency."

The ninja bowed and flashed away

'_I don't know about this… something's about to happen'_ thought Baki

=== Kankuro ===

Kankuro looked up to see Deidara landed just outside the village wall, just on the other side of the gate

_'He's landing'_ thought Kankuro

=== Deidara ===

Deidara dodge Sasori's blade tail, he watched as it flicked around.

"Damn it Deidara, what did I fucking tell you" growled Sasori

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you… I'll buy you the new Muppets movie then it comes out" said Deidara

Sasori grumbled, but nodded his head

"Fine… but you better buy the blue ray" said Sasori

"I will" said Deidara

The two started out back to the hideout… it would take a few days, so they best leave now.

=== Kankuro ===

Kankuro was sick to his stomach… the gore the Akatsuki did to the guards… it was just… beyond sickening.

Kankuro growled and grit his teeth, then chased after the Akatsuki member who had gotten such a lead in such a small amount of time. Kankuro took off after them, and would somehow catch up to them even after they had gained such an impressive lead.

Kankuro came up on them fast and let them know he was there.

"Stop" yelled Kankuro

The two stopped and looked back at Kankuro, who was standing unarmed.

"I'm here for you" said Kankuro glaring at Deidara

Sasori snorted.

"You could at least ask him out first" said Sasori

"1. That's not what I was talking about, and 2. Shut up" said Kankuro

"Deidara, you go on ahead… I'll handle this" said Sasori

Kankuro growled and reach to his back, he pulled off this three scrolls and rolled them out and unsealed what was in them.

CLAKETA-CLIKETA-CLACK

Kankuro summon his normally used puppet, but two new ones along with it.

"Puppet art… heh" said Sasori, then looked up to see Deidara still watch "I told you to leave"

"Yeah yeah" said Deidara turning around

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Kankuro, sending Crow to attack

Crow lunched towards Deidara, and before Kankuro could react his puppet was wrapped up tight by Sasori's tail.

"I don't like to wait, nor do I like to keep people waiting, so I'll kill you as quickly as I can" said Sasori

=== Konoha, Anbu Tower, Morning ===

Sui-Feng palmed her face, Gwen laughed at her hard… Sui-Feng had looked like a fool yesterday then she had asked who Gwen was… she had known her for a few weeks before going on Naru's training mission.

"Why didn't you or Tsunade say anything" said Sui-Feng

"Cause it was fucking hilarious to see you have a senior moment" said Gwen

"Oh fuck off" said Sui-Feng, then she chugged a bottle of sake

Gwen laughed and wiped the tear from her eyes… she looked over and saw a massager hawk land on a perch, within seconds she was other there.

"Takamaru!" said Gwen, quickly pulling out the scroll in its small holder

Gwen unseal it and looked over it, her eyes scanned it with speed and she started to crack the code in her head… she then flashed away, leaving Sui-Feng to have to track her chakra and then follow.

=== Mission Room ===

"That mission suck ass… I ain't doing that" said a blond kunoichi… by the name of Naru

Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura moaned and held their heads… Sakura was randomly selected to go on a mission with Kakashi and Naru, Shino was away on other mission with his family… rumor has it that the rare asshole eating spider was been seen in wave.

"Little girl… you the fuck do you think you're talking to" growled Tsunade

'_Calm down Naru… I'm the one who's gonna be taking the heat is you don't'_ thought Kakashi

"Naru… mentally haven't matured at all" said Iruka

Sakura now had Naru in head lock and was hitting her.

"So sorry Milady" said Sakura

"**Hit her again, she has no idea how ferocious Tsunade can be**" said Oichi

"Old man 3rd… he knew what he was doing" said Naru

"Excuse me?" said Tsunade "you want to run that by me again?"

"NARU SHUT UP" yelled Sakura

Gwen flashed in front of the group, getting Naru to scream and try to run… but still being in a head lock she did go anywhere.

"Milady… terrible news" said Gwen

"What is it" said Tsunade

"We just got word that the Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki" said Gwen

Eye's widened all around, it was no mystery to who they were… not like they were shy about hiding it.

=== 1 year ago ===

All around the element nation, kids of all ages 5 – 69 where watching the new hit reality variety show… the Akatsuki Hour… each episode was about 4 hours long. Let's watch one of the episodes… we're doing this right here and now cause Moka and Ranmacat forgot to add it during the Hinata Arc… Shiina can't be blamed cause she at collage.

=== Akatsuki Hour ===

"It's that time again kids… it time for your favorite evil organization bent on world domination… The Akatsuki" came a voice, then a man with orange hair a piercings burst from the curtain "Hello everyone, it me… your favorite host, Pain"

The crowed cheer loud, but not as loud as one fan

"Yeeeeeah" cheered a man with an orange swirly mask.

"Tobi… what the fuck are you doing in the audience, get on the stage" yelled Pain

"Oh yeah, Tobi forgot" said Tobi running at the stage and crawling on top… only to slip and fall, the he ran around to the other side.

Pain held his head and sighed, he knows that kids everywhere are laughing at Tobi. Pain smiled and looked towards the camera as a number came up.

"Don't forget to send us donation kids, it you…the viewer that keep this show alive" said Pain, then he paused for a moment "I'm sure a lot of you kids would love to come down and meet your favorite member in person… and we'd love for you to, we love kids, but alas we can't disclose our location… all we can say is we live in a dirty old cave"

RIIIIIIING

The camera flicks over to a mummy like ninja, he hit a button and cupped his hands.

"This is the Akatsuki Hour, your live… would you like to donate so money to our cause" said Kakuzu

"Hmmm, yes… I was wondering… if I could join… I'd like to help spread the love you fine young men… and women to all the young boys there are out there… get some one on one with them, hmmm yeah" came an old voice with a whistle

"For the last time, we ain't pedos, so stop calling Herbert" said Kakuzu

"Damn it, what the hell is up with faults advertisement these days" said Herbert

Kakuzu hit the button to hang up on him, he just shook his head. The camera clicked back over to Pain, who had a nervous and sweaty grin.

"Well that was… disturbing, well kids… let us start the show" said Pain

Pain walked off the stage and the 2nd curtain opened up… it reviled a city set… then the Akatsuki fish ninja, Kisame walked out… the Audience went wild, water started to drip down as if it was raining. Kisame snapped his finger for a moment, then the music started to play.

"Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo, Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo" sang Kisame as he start to sip and prance around "Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo"

Kisame pulled off his sword off his back and gave it a twirl, then he slammed it down into the concrete stage and walked around it

"I'm singing in the rain… Just singing in the rain" sang Kisame as the 'rain' started to fall harder on him, his gills started to whistle "What a glorious feelin, I'm happy again"

Kisame pulled his sword out and gave her a twirl again, he looked up as if looking at the sky and laughed

"I'm laughing at clouds, So dark up above" sang Kisame, then placed his hand on his heart "The sun's in my heart, And I'm ready for love"

Kisame throw his hands out to his sides and he smile grew as he looked at the clouds

"Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place" sang Kisame "Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face"

Kisame then used his sword as a cane as he took a stroll around the stage

"I walk down the lane, With a happy refrain" sang Kisame "Just singin', Singin' in the rain"

Kisame twirl his sword up and his feet moved like a blur, like lightning

"Dancin' in the rain, Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah, Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah" sang Kisame "I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!"

Kisame jumped up and slashed in the puddles under

"I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain" sang Kisame

Kisame took one step them slipped and fell on his back, the camra panned over him

"Kids… I'm hurt… so I wanna know" said Kisame, then he started to sing "I wanna know, if you'll help me… I wanna know iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif… if you'll take me to the river"

Kisame started to flop around like a fish

"And put me in the water" sang Kisame, then tilted his head "No… oh, that's ok… cause"

Kisame started to stand and tap his toe

"Here's a little song I wrote… I'm gonna sing it, note for note, don't worry" sang Kisame "and be happy… Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh"

"Kisame… get off the stage, let someone else have a turn" said Pain

"But… I wanna sing! I wanna dance!" sang Kisame

Kisame ripped off his cloak and reveal a dancers jump suit under, Kisame dance and skipped around the stage, he dropped his sword and reached towards the sky

"I wanna touch the sky with my own two hands!" sang Kisame, then he dropped to his knee's "If I sing to the world, it'll set me free, and let me be who I wanna be!"

"What is he doing?" asked Pain

"I don't know… but he's good" said Konan

"Dance, dance and sing! I'm gonna give it my everything!" sang Kisame as he jumped back up and started to dance "And fortune and fame will be at my command, as I whisk you off to a wonderland!"

Kisame danced his heart out.

"I'll hip-hop and jive with my heart and my soul!" sang Kisame "I'll press down to the bump, to the rock and the roll, I'll tango and jango, and the hanky and panky. I'll fly like a bird if you set me free!"

Kisame spun around and skipped all around the stage

"Like a skylark on the wing, or a rosebud in the spring, like a gangster and his bling, like fish bait from a sling, like a puppet with no string, like an English feudal king! Like all those kinds of wonderful, wonderful, things!" sang Kisame

Kisame fell to his knee's again and threw his head up as he tried to have his voice reach Kami

"I wanna be freeeeeeeee!" sang Kisame

WHACK

Tobi feel from above the stage and landed on Kisame... Tobi looked around.

"How did Tobi get here? Tobi was in the bathroom… then he was magically whisked off to the year 1459, and he became king… he was given a feast, then a big purple dragon tried to take it all away" said Tobi as he used his chalice to pushed his crown up.

"Tobi… that was Burger King… Itachi took you there to get a kids meal" said Pain, then looked at his chalice "dose that chalice say Pimp?"

Tobi took his cup and hit him with it

"Bitch you best watch what you say when you talk to me" said Tobi

Pain growled as a vain throbbed

"If not for the fact I find you amusing, I'd kill you" said Pain, then looked at Tobi "Didn't your kids meal come with a toy?"

"Tobi ate it" said Itachi walking past everyone, ignoring Kisame cry for help

"Why?" asked Pain

"Cause it was purple, and cute, and small and colorful… and it just looked so finger-Iicarus-good" said Tobi

Pain palmed his head… Tobi would be shitting blood tonight, Pain looked back up to see the camera… then smiled.

"Uh… Let's resume the show" said Pain

The screen went black for a moment, then it came back on Konan was sitting at a small deck, she was doing some origami… she looked up and smiled.

"Grab your paper kids… I'm gonna show you how to make a paper dragon" said Konan, gesturing over to the paper dragon beside her. "Now what you'll need is about five pieces of paper… or just one giant 4" by 2""

Konan waited a second, then place her hand on the corner of the paper

"Now what your gonna do is this" said Konan, then in a blur and her saying 'this and that' she was done in about a minute "and there you have it… if you pull on its tail it dispenses jelly beans"

Konan pulled on the paper tail and a pink jelly bean fell from the dragon's mouth, she plopped it in her mouth and ate her candy. Needless to say this pissed off a lot of parents that their kids couldn't follow Konan's moment… Pain walked on the scene.

"Don't worry people… we'll replay and slow things down" said Pain

Pain pulled out a remote and clicked a button, showing a large screen come down… he hit a button again and it showed Konan just before she started… Pain hit the slow-mo button and let the video play… it reviled Konan moved so fast… the camera caught her hand on camera 50 times, making it impossible to mimic her.

"Sorry kids" said Pain

Tobi came up to the paper dragon, he slowly reach for the paper dragon he planned to eat… Konan pushed down on both of its feet and it spit out a 50 foot flame, Tobi face looked like a burn match stick.

"Ow" said Tobi, then fell backwards

The screen went black for a moment, then the scene came into light… it was Sasori.

"Ok kid… it's time for my puppet show" said Sasori, then went behind his puppet stage and had some small Akatsuki puppets.

"what we do at the A-Ka-Tsu-Ki, is very simple you will see" sang Sasori as he had the puppets dance "we go to villages to do job, its hard work then we eat at bobs" then figures appeared, by their looks of them it looked like Naru, Hinata, Gaara, and Fu "But that just a cover, tell no one… our real job we do is lots of fun." The puppets then started to battle "we hunt down Bijuu host and damage everything, if you get in my way I'll gut… you… with… a… Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

The mask covering Sasori face then dropped and reviled his weird 3 sectioned mouth, then tentacles shot out and wiped around

"BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA" yelled Sasori

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Tobi from the audience

"Tobi, get the fuck out of the audience" yelled Sasori

The screen flashed to the next part of the show, Itachi's knitting corner… where Itachi… for some strange reason is cover from head to toe in a Akatsuki style cloak… all you can see is his finger.

"Today kids, we'll be knitting a rug" said Itachi, as he started to knit

Konan walked on to the set and walked to Itachi and shook her head

"The fuck you are… I'm tired that I have to clean all these rugs, and blankets, and wall art… it's too much" said Konan

Itachi looked up, his cloak cover his head… his eyes shined thought

"Not my problem" said Itachi

"YOU ASSHOLE" yelled Konan

Konan grabbed ahold of his hood and with one pull… ripped it, reviling all to the world… Mikoto, in her naked form… who, for some reason… had a hard on… yeah.

"This show just got an M rating" said Pain, holding his face

Konan blushed as she looked away and ran off, Mikoto just laughed to herself and started to knit… then felt something poke her dick, she looked down to see Tobi

"That's weird… I thought that only boys could have those" said Tobi

Mikoto kicked him in the face and sent him backwards

"Get the fuck away from me you retarded fucktard" said Mikoto

The screen went black, then it came back on a weird half black and half white man was on stage with a chief's hat.

"Today on Chief Zestu, we'll be making some healthy snacks… a fruit salad, Yummy Yummy"

Music started to play and Zetsu started to rock around to it

"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy. Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy" sang Zetsu "**Human Salad, Crunchy Crunchy. Human Salad, Crunchy Crunchy** "

Zetsu pulled out some fruit and body parts, the white half handled the fruit and the black part the body parts

"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy, Fruit Salad!" sang Zestu "**Human Salad, Crunchy Crunchy Crunchy Crunchy Crunchy Crunchy, Human Salad!**"

Zetsu then pulled out two pulls to make the salads in

"Let's make some fruit salad today" sang Zetsu "**Let's us butcher a human today**"

Zetsu rocked around as he got into the song

"It's fun to do it the healthy way" sang Zetsu "**It's fun to do it the gory way**"

Zetsu separated each thing he was gonna use to make his salad, cause he was gonna sing about each thing to do.

"Take all the fruit that you want to eat" sang Zestu "**Take all the body part you think are sweat**"

Zestu threw his arms out to his sides

"It's gonna be a fruit salad treat!" sang Zestu **"Its gonna be a human salad treat!"**

Zetsu reached for some banana's and human fingers

"Peel your bananas" sang Zetsu "**Peel your fingers"**

Zetsu peeled both the banana's and the fingers, then tossed them into their bowls

"The second step" sang both Zetsu's

Zetsu grabbed some grapes and eye ball

"Toss in some grapes" sang Zetsu "**Toss in the eye balls"**

Zetsu tossed in the grapes and eye ball into their bowls

"The third step" sang both Zetsu's

"Chop up some apples, Chop up some melons" sang Zetsu "**Chop up the kidney, Chop up the liver**"

Zetsu pulled out two butcher knives and began to cut up the fruit and meat, then he dumped the content into the bowls

"And put them on your plate" sang both Zetsu's

Zetsu then dumped the salads onto the plates

"Now we've made it, It's time to eat it" sang Zetsu

"That's enough Zestu" said Pain, walking onto the set

"Why?" said Zetsu

"Cause what your other half is doing… is just wrong" said Pain

"**Oh come on… it's not real human… its soy human**" said black Zetsu

"Really?" asked Pain

"**Yeah…"** said Black Zetsu… kicking the torso under the table "**yeah**"

The screen blacked out, then it came back on it had Deidara… he was standing in front of a massive marvel of clay.

"Kids… to day I've gonna make a small scale model of a village… just any random village… the sand, hm" said Deidara, taking the chisel to the clay he hit the hammer… and

POOF

The perfect scale model of the sand, Sasori walked up and looked at it

"Dude… you made it in with just one hit" said Sasori "I must admit, that was impressive"

Deidara flicked his nose, he looked over to see Tobi… he grinned.

"Dude… watch this. hm" said Deidara "yeah, Tobi… I need you to be a good boy and look at something, hm"

Tobi came skipping over and stood beside Deidara, then looked at the scale model village made out of detonation clay

"Yeeeees? How can Tobi be a good boy, what dose Tobi need to look at" said Tobi

Deidara pointed at a small inscription

"What does that say… my eyes aint very good, so I can't read, hm" said Deidara

Sasori looked up at Deidara, then at Tobi. Tobi lend over the clay… then looked thought his mask at the writing. Deidara put his hand out in front of Sasori and started to back up… making him back up.

"It says… Got ya, Mother Fucka, hm" said Tobi

Deidara did a hand sigh and blasted the clay, sending Tobi flying backwards.

"Now that… was true art" said Sasori

The screen blacked out and Hidan was on the screen, he was in his zombie form… and he started to rant and rave about religion, his audio had edited out due to the fact that it was a touchy subject… and because he cussed so much that even Tayuya would blush… she still did, she could read lips.

The screen blacked and this time Kakuzu was out… he was in a business suit, he pulled out a pointer and hit a black bored behind him that show stocks.

"M&M stocks went up 5 ryo today… why the hell am I doing this" said Kakuzu with a groan

The screen went black… then the lights came back on… all of the Akatsuki members started to dance to Michel Jacksons song Thriller… that's right, there all MJ fans… and danced like stiff zombie that have no taste in music and dancing.

=== End of Episode, and Flash Back ===

Due to the length of the flash back, everyone was doing their own thing… not realizing the camera's where back on them. Kakashi was outside the room simple reading his book, Iruka had also left the room, while the other girls where truly having fun.

Sakura was pressing Nemu, who was to appear in the following scene agent the wall and she fucked her with the Futanari no Jutsu. Sakura kissed her deeply as she moaned and begged for more.

Naru had used Ai's chakra to transform into a lolicon, and was getting her pussy rubbed by Gwen… this was just a time thing, Naru just wanted to experience the sensation of being touched down there when she was 5.

Tsunade was just enjoying the show and jerking off

"uuuuh… guys, as much as the fans and I would love to see a nice lemon… now's not the time" said Moka

Everyone jumped slightly, the screen went black… then everything was the way it was be for the flashback.

Tsunade pulled back the mission she was about to give them.

"Gather your stuff and be prepaid to leave in 15 minute" said Tsunade "you're going to sand"

=== Sakura ===

"Yeah… I need you to watch Chikyū, How much? What? I can't do that… that's not fair, look… I tired of this it's always the same then I ask you to babysit… I'm putting my foot down… I'll give you 750 ryo a day… Fluttershy be reasonable… that's good money, I can't keep getting your serves for free" said Sakura

Sakura felt she should take Nemu with her… she just felt it would be a good idea.

=== Naru ===

Naru was packing some instant ramen pack, she wasn't about to go without her ramen.

=== Kankuro ===

Kankuro collapsed in the sand, his puppets were smashed to pieces and scattered all around.

'_My body… it hurt… don't tell me he uses poison'_ thought Kankuro as it got harder to breath

"Nice try kid… but I know all about your weapon and poison rigged puppets" said Sasori

"H… How" said Kankuro, his eyes got heavy

"How? Why its simple boy… I am the one who created Crow, Ant and Salamander" said Sasori "why you have improved them slightly… I still know them inside and out"

"w-wait… then that means… you're the one that created the puppet core" said Kankuro, not knowing of the Akatsuki show, he didn't know. "You're… Sasori of the red sand"

"That is correct" said Sasori

"W-Why… have you… r-returned?" asked Kankuro as the poison started to kill him… slowly

"Why would I tell a dead man" said Sasori

=== Temari ===

Temari was making her way back home, she was at a small rest stop chewing on some dango… she reached over to take a sip of her tea… and her cup cracked, Temari stared at the cup.

'_I'm not superstitious, but'_ thought Temari, then swallowed _'I've got a feeling, something bad is gonna happen'_

=== Kankuro ===

Kankuro flicked his hand to make a piece of his puppet move in to attack, Sasori easily hit it away with his tail.

"Face it kid… I got you beat" said Sasori "your puppets are broken" Kankuro twitched "your poisoned and beaten" Kankuro twitched again "there nothing" leaning back to dodge the hand of a puppet, it ripped the cloth over his mouth "you can do"

"Aw… come on" said Kankuro before his eye grew heavy

Then he opened them Sasori was just about out of sight

'_Gaara'_ thought Kankuro

=== Konoha ===

Kakashi, Sakura, Nemu and Naru where standing at the gate

"Well then! We're off!" said Naru

"I'll return Lady Tsunade" said Sakura

"I hope so… your one of our best nurse" said Tsunade

Iruka was at the gate, he was silent for a moment, then smiled at Naru

"Good luck" said Iruka

"Thank you" said Naru, looking back at Iruka

Naru looked forward to see Jiraiya drop down

"Yo… you heading out on mission" said Jiraiya

"Yup" said Naru

Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade

"Oh… bad news Tsunade, Gaara has been" started Jiraiya

"I know… I'm sending these four to the sand" said Tsunade

Jiraiya moved up and whispered

"Is that wise… I mean, the Akatsuki are after Naru" said Jiraiya

Jiraiya walked over to the side, and waved for Naru to follow

"Naru c'mere" said Jiraiya

Naru followed Jiraiya over to the side, he turn around and looked at her

"Naru, don't push it then it comes to fighting the Akatsuki" said Jiraiya

"They there the ones that got beef with me… so I'm gonna meet them on MY terms" said Naru

"Naru… you need to keep your cool or you'll dig your own grave… it's just as Evangeline said, the biggest weakness of an Uzumaki… is there anger" said Jiraiya, then saw Naru starting to lament "Naru, I think you already know this… but, don't use that jutsu"

Naru nodded her head

"I won't" said Naru looking down

Jiraiya walked walk from Naru and up to Kakashi

"Keep an eye on her… don't let her lose control" said Jiraiya

"Don't worry… you can count on me" said Kakashi

=== Sand ===

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhh" scream Kankuro as he thrashed around on the bed

"How are we to make an antidote… to a poison we've never seen" said a Sand Med Nin

"First Gaara… now Kankuro" said Baki "we might not have a choice… we might have to consult the elders"

=== Team Kakashi ===

All four ninja where sailing thought the tree's as fast as they could… by chance Sakura looked down and saw Temari walking down the path under them.

"Temari" yelled Sakura

=== Deidara and Sasori ===

"Well that took longer than I expected" said Deidara "I'll have you know I missed my show"

"Boo-fucking-hoo" said Sasori

=== Team Kakashi and Temari ===

"W-What!?" yelled Temari, then bit her lip

"It gonna take at least three days to get to sand, we better hurry" said Kakashi

"Right… Let's go" said Temari

=== Hours Later ===

Naru landed on the branch, she pushed down on it hard and shattered the bark… then launched far ahead of everyone else.

"Naru… no matter how much of a rush we're in we can't break formation. Calm down… didn't Jiraiya just lecture you about your anger" said Kakashi

"I FUCKING HATE THIS" yelled Naru

Everyone was taken aback by Naru's sudden out burst

"I know why there after me… after Gaara" said Naru "sealed inside of me is Ai Enma… she who consumed the nine tailed fox to escape hell" Naru jumped off other branch "Me and Gaara… we both have a great power sealed within us… and that's what they want, our demons" Naru landed on a branch and pushed off "It's awful… they only see us as demon, I hate the way they look at us"

Sakura looked down… then she was admitted into the medical corp, she was able to look over the files… apparently then Sui-Feng or Yoruichi were on missions and not around to protect Naru, or as she was known back then Naruto… had be admitted to the hospital hundreds of times

"Gaara and I, had the same painful life" said Naru launching off other branch "But Gaara… he had it even worst, he suffered and fought for a friend a lot longer"

Temari looked down… she felt sick to her stomach then she thought back at how she use to see her little brother as a monster… then it wasn't his fault.

"And now… the Akatsuki have targeted him, just like me and all other who hold a beast in them" said Naru, knowing of Hinata's inner hollow… and even the other Visored in Konoha, all four of them could be in danger "We're all in danger" Naru growled and shook her head "It just not fair… why must every turn in Gaara's life be so full misery all the time? Why is it always him" Naru jumped from other branch "You wanna know why I can't calm down… well that's way. Whatever happen then we get to sand… I just can't stand back and do nothing. I have to be there for him… I have to help him"

Temari felt something hit her in the head… she was directly behind Naru… it was a tear. Temari closed her eyes and started to cry… that this girl, cared so much for Gaara.

'_Naru… Namikaze… Uzumaki'_ thought Temari as tears dripped down her face '_thank you'_

=== Sand ===

"B-Baki… it was… it was him" said Kankuro

Baki lend in closer so Kankuro wouldn't have to speak so loud… Baki's eyes widened. He quickly stood straight and left in a hurry.

=== Hall of the Elders ===

An old lady and an old man sat in front of a small in door pond… the old lady held a fishing pole and had her eyes closed.

"Hey… sis, I wonder what all that commotion was last night" said the old man

The old lady didn't respond

"Sis… can you hear me?" said the old man

Still no responds

"Chiyo… hello" said the old man "are you dead?"

No responds

"Oh my Kami… she's dead… she's dead" said the old man, then laughed "Hahahahaha, I hope you wrote in your will to be buried with an umbrella cause there gonna be pissing on your grave you bitch." The old man rocked round "Ding dong the bitch is dead, which old bitch… that old bitch, ding dong the wicked bitch is dead"

"I'm still alive Ebisu" said Chiyo

Ebisu paused

"I like your hat" said Ebisu

Baki cleared his throat, both Ebisu and Chiyo didn't even bother to look over.

"Honored elder… I come pleading for your assistance" said Baki

"Like ancient texts, we two ought to be bundled together and left up on a high shelf to collect dust… what can two old fossils like us do to help" said Chiyo

"An organization called the Akatsuki have taken Gaara, the host of Shukaku, the Kazekage" said Baki "if we let them get with this… the outcome could be devastating"

"That is your problem… not ours" said Ebisu

"But you two have maintained powerful channels in every village… possess special routes in and out of even non-allied lands… it's impossible for us to gather that info on our own so quickly" said Baki

"But I've no earthly ambition left… well, if anything I'd like to see my grandsons face one last time befor I die and go to hell" said Chiyo

"Well then you're in luck… he's part of the Akatsuki" said Baki

===Tsunade, 1 day later ===

Tsunade was reading the paper, she had finished all of her paper work and was enjoying… she reached over for her cup… and it cracked. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, she reached into her drawer and pulled out her lotto ticket… she flipped to find the winning number… her eyes pop. She got ever number right, even the bonus number… Tsunade just won 2,500,000,000 ryo

"SHIZUNE, GET IN HERE NOW" yelled Tsunade

=== Sand ===

Chiyo examined Kankuro closely… she looked over at Baki and the med nin

"I'm an expert in many poisons… but this one I have never seen, Sasori has gotten a lot better." Said Chiyo

"So what are we to do?" said Baki

"You say Konoha is our ally? Well then way not get the queen of slugs and elixirs Tsunade. I still remember that bitch, she was able to make a cure for every poison I could and made me look like a fool… it would be wise to summon her" said Chiyo

"We would… but, she is the Hokage of her village… I don't think she can leave so freely… even if she could come it would take three days to get here from Konoha. Besides, we have already requested for them to dispatch us a specialist team… all we can is wait and pray for their timely arrival." said Baki

"Bah… your silly international treaties have made you weak and undermined all that was great about this land" said Chiyo

"Weak? How dare you" growled Baki

"It could not be help, it was Kankuro's fault for losing his cool and over extending himself… a good Shinobi would no better" said Ebisu

"See what happens when you trust and depend on Konoha! You must prioritize the advancement of you own village's talent! We care for our own, bah humbug to anyone else." Said Chiyo "Friendly alliances are hogwash, just you wait and see, they'll manage to send us is some underling that's out of favor… besides… I hate that bitch Tsunade"

===Leaf ===

"AAAAAAAAACHOOO" sneezed Tsunade, then she banged her fist on her desk "Who the fuck is talking about me"

"You ok Milady" said Gwen

"Yes… just fine… I was thinking about sending back up to sand… who is able to go?" said Tsunade

Shizune pulled out a clipboard and looked it over

=== 2 days later, Dessert, Night Time ===

A sand storm was blowing thought the desert, making it extremely hard to see… Temari pointed out that they needed to find cover fast, before they get lost. Luckily there was a small mountain with a cave, they all ran into the mouth of the cave… where they found a shitty like cottage that was rotting… and a hidden oasis.

They all started to look around the small paradise they found, before they could fully enter the lush green grassy area a red furry blur flashed in front of them… its four giant red tails with white tips whipped around, once they moved back behind there one they belonged to, they saw a girl with long red hair… and cute red fox ears with white tips.

"A kitsune" said Naru

The kitsune looked over at Naru, the she looked over at Kakashi… she pointed at him

"You may not enter" said the Kitsune

"W-What… why?" said Kakashi

"Because I don't like men in my home" said the Kitsune

Kakashi was shocked, he looked back out the cave to see the raging sand storm.

"Don't worry, I not sending you out into that" said the Kitsune, then pointed to the shitty little shack "that is the men's bed room"

Kakashi looked back at her, he held his head and thought for a moment… then decided agents trying to fight a nine tailed Kitsune, he looked over to see a nice little cottage… then he looked back at the shitty shack he'd be in… then sighed.

"Fine… I guess I don't have a choice" said Kakashi as he started to walk over to the shack

"Have your kunai ready… there some bad roaches in there" said the Kitsune

Kakashi slowly looked over at the shack… then back over to see the Kitsune, who introduced herself as Kanari welcomed the girls towards the pond with opened arms and offer them a bed in her cottage. Kakashi looked back over to his room until the storm blows over and walked over, he pulled out his kunai and opened the door… to see two 7 foot tall roaches, one had a bong… then looked over and stood.

"Hey man, this is our place man, get lost man… or I'll cut you" said one of the roaches, then pulled out a knife "I'm gonna cut you so bad… so bad I'ma gonna cut you… cut you so bad… you wish, wish I didn't cut you so bad"

'S_he wasn't kidding'_ thought Kakashi as he charged to fight the roaches

=== Sakura, Nemu and Temari ===

Temari was restless… she looked out the window that was connected to a tunnel… Temari could make out her village in the distant. She looked over to the other bed and blushed at what she saw.

Sakura and Nemu where kissing and holding each other there, their hands explored each other bodies… as if they were virgins who's never seen each other's bodies before. Temari blushed even more as Sakura removed Nemu's shirt and pulled her bra down.

Sakura moved her mouth up to Nemu's breast and started to suck… Nemu moaned an bite her lip as Sakura bite down on her breast and gave a tug. She watched as Sakura wagged her ass around, Nemu slid her hands down Sakura's tight pants and stopped at her ass. Nemu messaged her master ass, then moved her thumbs to her asshole and rubbed.

Sakura let go of her breast and let out a moan, then she moved to Nemu's other breast and started to suck and bite. Nemu let out a lusty moan and shivered… Temari who was getting a free show, was rubbing her hardened cock thought her tight pants.

"hmmmm" moaned Temari, closing her eyes and biting her lip

Sakura lets go of Nemu's breast and pulled away, she sat back on the bed and smiled.

"Remove your pants" said Sakura

"Yes Master" said Nemu

Temari looked over at Nemu as she slipped her pants and her panties… her pussy looked fantastic… you'd never be able to tell she had a baby. Sakura blocks her view of Nemu's pussy as she moved her head to Nemu pussy.

Sakura pushed her tongue agent Nemu's pussy and started to lap at it, Nemu moaned and fell back onto the bed. Sakura licked at Nemu's pussy lips, then sucked on the clit… her pussy got extremely wet and her pants started to get soaked. Sakura pulled her pants down and let her wet cunt glisten in the lighting… Temari couldn't take it, she pulled out her cock and started to beat it hard.

Sakura could her Temari's moans, Sakura shivered in pleasure at the thought of getting a Temari's cock in her. Sakura pushed her tongue into Nemu cunt and twirled it around and around… Nemu let out a pleasure filled scream and cam on Sakura's face hard.

Sakura pulled away from Nemu, who was panting hard from her orgasm… Sakura looked over at Temari, a drip of cum fell from her lips… Temari who was in mid stroke shot her load.

"Aw what a waste" said Sakura "I'll just have to get your next load"

Sakura stepped off the bed and kicked her shorts and panties dangling from her feet off to the side, then she pulled off her shirt and bra, letting her flat tits out. Temari watched as Sakura slid on her bed and pushed up next to her… she moved her hand up to her face and stoke it.

Temari's eyes just fluttered… Sakura gave her a kiss, then looked down at her cock and licked her lips.

"it's been a while since I've had real futa cock cum… while the cum of a Futanari jutsu is good" said Sakura, lowering herself to Temari's cock, then gave it a lick, getting a moan from Temari "it just doesn't beat the real thing"

Sakura slid Temari's cock into her mouth and started to suck. Temari let out a moan, her hand quickly went to Sakura head… she gently started to buck her hips to pump her cock in and out of her mouth. Temari drooled at the warmth coming from Sakura's mouth, she just trembled. Sakura pulled off her a moment to get a few strokes in… then a kiss, then back in it went.

"Ahh, that's so good" moaned Temari

Sakura moved her hand down to Temari's balls and gently messaged them in her hands… Temari let out other moan as more drool dripped from her mouth. Temari moved her hand from Sakura head and moved it down her back… Sakura wiggled over so Temari could reach her ass… Temari then stuck her finger up Sakura's cunt.

Sakura moaned on her cock, the sensation was so much for Temari she creamed into Sakura's mouth. Sakura moaned as the cream she missed for so long entered her mouth, she pulled off and moaned again. She swallowed her sweet and salty treat… she trembled slightly, she looked over to see Nemu was watching… she tilted her head.

"May I have a suck?" asked Nemu

Temari's eyes widened… two blowjob's in one night… SWEET. Sakura motioned Nemu to come over… Nemu nodded her head and moves onto the bed… Sakura moves over and sits by Temari, quickly to grab Temari's hand and placed it on her pussy.

Nemu gets her head up to Temari's crouch, then just pushes her cock in… and sucks it. Temari lets out a soft moan… she started to move her fingers and she rubbed Sakura's cunt. Sakura moves her face up to Temari's and kissed her on the lips, Temari moans louder as they start to make out.

Nemu's ass stuck in the air and wagged around as she sucked on Temari's shaft… she could taste Sakura's saliva on it, making her suck it a little harder as she loved her master kisses and tongue. Nemu moved her hand to Temari's base and started to pump it up and down.

Temari pulls her finger from Sakura's cunt and pinches her clit… then she pushes her fingers backing Sakura still tight slit. Sakura moaned and kissed Temari, she moved her hand over Temari's thighs and gut her to buck, making Nemu give her a deep blowjob.

Nemu sucked and slobber over Temari's cock, her reached behind her and started to finger her cunt hard… it dripped all over the bed. Nemu then used the Futanari Jutsu and started to stroke her cock, letting her precum drip all over the bed.

Temari reached her limit, she let out a moan and cummed into Nemu's mouth… Nemu savored the creamy goodness and even cam on the bed. The shaking from Temari's orgasm shook Sakura and made her cum on Temari hand

Sakura smiled and pushed Temari's hand away from her, then crawled over to Nemu and kissed her… Temari seeing a cute cunt wagging in front of her couldn't resist… she got up on her knees and inched over. She grabbed Sakura's ass… then gently poked her cunt, Sakura grinned and quickly preformed the birth control jutsu.

"Your clear for take-off" said Sakura

Temari pushed her still hard cock up Sakura's pussy, it quickly tightened around her and both girls let out a moan. Nemu watched as Temari fucked her master/wife… Sakura moan and opened her mouth wide. Nemu got up on her knee and pushed her cock into Sakura's mouth… it surprised Sakura at first, but then she just closed her eyes and sucked her lover cock.

Temari and Nemu both thrust in and out of Sakura, Temari thrust hard… while Nemu gently bucked. Nemu and Temari moved in close and kissed each other, then went back to fucking Sakura. Temari rubbed Sakura's ass, her thumb rubbed her asshole… Temari just licked her lips.

"Oh yeah… I'm so fucking this next" said Temari

Sakura moaned and shook, Nemu looked up at Temari

"Master loves anal… she looks forward to it" said Nemu, then stroked Sakura's face.

Temari and Nemu pushed in again and trembled slightly, they pulled out a big and gripped there base and stroked… both girls moaned hotly as they shot there loads into Sakura… they pulled out and covered her face and beautiful firm ass in cum.

Temari grabbed Sakura's firm ass and pulled her up onto her lap… then she pushed her cock into her ass. Sakura let out a scream of pleasure, Temari held Sakura by her thighs and pumped in and put. Nemu watched as Temari fucked her ass… Sakura was moaning and drooling with her tongue dangling, she came hard and her juice dripped down her thighs and ass, and down Temari's cock.

"Nemu… fuck me" moaned Sakura, moving her hand to her pussy and rubbed it "Fuck my pussy, fill me with your seed"

Nemu blushed and nodded her head, she moved up and pushed her cock into Sakura's warm cum filled cunt. Sakura grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, then swapped spit with her and let Nemu's cum slip into her mouth. Nemu moaned and kissed her back, then started to thrust into Sakura's cunt hard… Sakura moaned hard and cam on Nemu's cock from the pleasure she was feeling.

Temari thrust in and out with hard thrust, then she moved her head down to Sakura's neck and kissed softly, then she bites.

"AHHHH" moaned Sakura

Temari and Nemu gave one last thrust, then they started to tremble and came into Sakura yet again.

"YEEEEES" moaned Sakura

Nemu pulled out of Sakura's pussy… and fell backwards onto the bed, her eyes flutter and closed… where she soon fell asleep. Temari lead back and slid down the bed frame… her eyes were also heavy, he let out a yawn and closed her eyes. Sakura lend forward and fell towards Nemu, just before impact Nemu's jutsu cancels, so Sakura just landed in her muff.

=== Kanari and Naru===

Kanari smiled as she wrapped her arms… and her furry tails around Naru, she giggled to herself.

"You're cute" said Kanari

"Thanks" said Naru, looking away

Kanari tilted her head

"Well?" said Kanari

Naru looked back at her

"Well what?" said Naru

Kanari felt a little hurt

"What about me?" said Kanari

"Oh… y-yeah, you're cute too" said Naru looking away

"Is something wrong?" asked Kanari

"My friend is in danger" said Naru

Kanari pulled away from Naru, she could tell she wasn't in the mood for any fun. She turn over on her pillow… sadden that she wouldn't get to have fun with the blonde beauty… then she felt Naru hug 2 of her tails. A smile slowly creped across her face… maybe she would have a chance with her… after the whole mess with her friend blows over.

=== Next Day ===

Kanari waved by to everyone as they left in a hurry… Kanari let out a sad sigh the she wasn't able to get any… she returned to her bed… and saw Naru's panties. Kanari quickly grabbed them and gave them a huge sniff… her tails frizzed as he grinned and nearly melted from the scent.

'_Oh yeah… she was totally into me'_ thought Kanari

=== Sand, Next Day ===

Temari had been told by one of the gate guards that happened while she was gone… she quickly ran towards the hospital, Sakura and Nemu where right beside her… they learned that Kankuro only has about 12 hours left, there no room for error.

Once in the hospital they reached the room Kankuro was in, Chiyo turned and watched as the leaf ninja entered… then she saw someone.

"It's the white fang of the hidden leaf" yelled Chiyo, charging at Kakashi

Be for anyone could react, Naru jumped in the way and blocked the attack… she pushed Chiyo away.

"Fucks wrong with you, you old prune" yelled Naru

"Finally… I will have my revenge" said Chiyo

Ebisu stepped forward and put his hand out

"Look closely sis… that's not the man you think he is" said Ebisu

Chiyo squinted her eyes and started closely

"Besides, you threw a 5 day hissy fit then you heard that he died and not by your hands" said Ebisu

Chiyo blinked a few times, then laughed.

"Oh well, never mind… Ho ho ho ho ho" laughed Chiyo

"Can we all focus on Kankuro now?" asked Sakura

"Please" added Temari

Sakura pulled out a scroll and prepare the toxic remove liquid, she looked over at Nemu

"Nemu, immobilize him" said Sakura

"Yes" said Nemu walking behind Kankuro, then stuck the nails of her thumb and pointer finger into his neck.

Kankuro twitched for a second… but then stopped, Sakura nodded her head and started to make small insertions

"Wait, he ain't on pain killers" said the Sand Med

But to everyone's surprise… Kankuro didn't react then he was cut… in fact he just had a small grin on his face. Sakura then started to remove the poison, something that is more painful than giving birth or having a urinary exam… and he just lay there… and smiled.

"Ok… what the fuck is going on" said Temari "I know for a fact that hurts like hell"

Sakura pulled some of the poison filled toxic remove liquid out and put it in a bucket for examining.

"During Nemu's studies of the human body she discover something… if you put pressure and chakra to these two points… in completely blocks the pain receptors in the body." said Sakura, then tried to remove some more "then there other two that if do the same thing… it sends pleasant feeling thought out the body… from what everyone has said… it's like drinking a cup of sake, while bathing in the hot spring and getting a message"

=== Hours Later ===

Sakura dropped the last of her toxic remove liquid into a bucket, she pulled off her head band and shook her head, then wiped it.

"There… he is no longer in any danger" said Sakura

Be for anyone could celebrate Sakura started to order the med ninja to get her some of their medical herbs for her to use. Chiyo just stared at her.

"You remind of the slug queen Tsunade" said Chiyo "I never imagined a girl like you would come"

Sakura looked over and smiled

"She's my sensei… she order me here, she felt having a med ninja couldn't hurt" said Sakura

=== Konoha ===

"You are to assist Team Kakashi in their mission" said Tsunade "is that understood?"

"YOSH" yelled Gai "you can count of us… we'll be there by the marrow"

"Gai Sensei, I think we could in half a day" said Lee

"Gai Sensei, I think we can do i day" said Tenten in a mock Lee voice

"Why Tenten… that's a brilliant idea, let's get there i day" said Gai

"I WAS FUCKING KIDDING" yelled Tenten

"You should know to never kid around about that kind of stuff with them Tenten" said Neji

=== Naru ===

Naru was walking around the sand village, bored out of her mind as she waits for Sakura and Nemu to make the antidote for Kankuro. Naru had tried to find a ramen stand as she had blown thought her ramen packs… but then she had asked around everyone said the same thing.

"What the fuck is ramen"

It drove Naru nuts… how can they not know what ramen is. Naru let out a sigh as she resumed looked around the village… she soon found herself in front of a guild… the Fairy Tale Mercenary Guild. Naru turned to look at the sign on the outside of the guild.

'Walk-ins Welcomed… Admissions Fee 500 Ryo… Lesbian Admission Free… Free Ramen Buffet'

Naru's eyes popped at the Free Ramen… she ran in and nearly knocked over the guild members in her way… she ran up to the desk and slammed 500 Ryo on the counter.

"Sign me up" said Naru "Names Naru Namikaze Uzumaki… where's the ramen?"

The guild master, who was a small old man, just pointed over to the side… he reached over to grab the guild symbol stamp… but Naru was gone.

Naru ladled her taste treat into her bowl and she quickly ran over to a table and started to down her heavenly treat. After reaching her 50 bowl limit… in 10 minutes… Naru pat her belly as was ready to leave.

Then something caught her eye… she saw Sakura in the guild… there was no mistaking her pink hair, red dress and white ring on it. Naru frowned… what was she doing here? Naru stomped over at grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey… what the fuck are you" started Naru, then noticed it wasn't Naru "who the fuck are you?"

The girl slapped Naru hand away and stood up, her then grabbed Naru by her shirt

"I should be asking you the same thing" growled the girl, then pushed her face into Naru's "My name is Natsu Dragneel … who the fuck are you"

Naru growled and pulled away from her… then pushed her face into Natsu's

"Naru Namikaze Uzumaki" growled Naru

The two started to push there facing into each other… having their own unique pissing contest. Then a girl in armor with long red hair walked up to them and struck them as hard as she could, sending both girls into the floor.

"HEY, STOP FIGHTING" growled the red head

Both girl pushed themselves up, then pointed at each other.

"SHE STARTED IT" yelled the two, then looked at each other "DID NOT"

She hit them again and they slammed down, the red head then picked Natsu up and shook her violently.

"how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T FIGHT WITH THE OTHER MEMBERS" growled the girl

"But… Erza… she… really… did… start… it" cried Natsu

Erza stopped shaking Natsu and looked over at Naru… her eyes where hardened… she wasn't someone you wanted to fuck around with. Naru swallowed hard and backed up… Erza looked away and back to Natsu, she threw her over her shoulder.

"Come on… we got a mission" said Erza

"What… you're not gonna punish the new girl?" said Natsu

"tsssk… she aint a part of the guild, I can see it in her eyes… she just wanted a bowl of ramen" said Erza "Now, LET GO"

Natsu nodded her head, she put her fingers to her lips and let out a load sharp whistle… two small fire fairies flew out of the nearby fire place… then she opened her mouth and let them enter. Naru just stood there in shock… then she looked up and saw a blue cat with white wing fly over her and land on Erza's shoulders.

"Aie… where are we going" asked the cat

"Rumor has it that 'Two Faced Revy' is in Konoha" said Erza

Erza started to leave, but then Naru ran in front of her… everyone in the guild froze in fear as Erza let her chakra out.

"MOVE" said Erza

Naru grit her teeth, then look at her and pointed.

"w-what are you gonna do once you get to Konoha?" asked Naru

Erza rolled her eyes and let out a growl.

"We're gonna go investigate if the rumor of 'Two-Faced Revy' living there is true" said Erza, she moved her arm to brush her hair, the cat hoped over to Natsu… who was still dangling over Erza's shoulder "She is a S rank criminal… has been since she was 8… she is very dangerous, we are going there to apprehend her"

Erza then walked past Naru… and went out the door.

=== Sand's Herb Garden, Hours Later ===

Sakura, Nemu and two of the unnamed sand medical ninja where picking out herds needed to create the antidote.

"Who'd of thought there be so many medical herbs in Suna" said Sakura

"I too am surprised" said Nemu looking around "I of thought that Suna wouldn't have any herbs"

"That's why we have this greenhouse… to save and cultivate any that manage to grow… that and whatever we can trade from Kanari" said a med

"You mean that Kitsune girl who lives by that mountain covered oasis" asked Sakura, then thought for a bit "what, if I may ask do you trade?"

"Meat, wood, blankets… stuff to help lost travelers" said a med ninja

"I'm curious… I didn't see anyone else there… how does she protect all her stuff?" asked Sakura

"I hear she made a deal with the cockroach summons, they guarded her home… she gives them all that rotten meat they want… and all the illegal drugs they want" said the med ninja

"Illegal? Like what?" asked Sakura

"LSD, Crystal meth, Pot, you name it" said the med ninja "well, she doesn't make it per say… she just provides the needed ingredients"

=== Sand, Hospital ===

"As soon as Sakura and Nemu finish, we move out" said Naru

"Naru… just shut up for a moment" said Kakashi "I mean, do you even know which way they went?"

"Well… uh… they went, er" said Naru… then stopped talking

"Baki… what happened with the pursuit of the Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi

Baki swayed his hand over to Kankuro

"I see… can you take me to the spot you found Kankuro, there might be a sent for me to track" said Kakashi

"No need for that… there were two of them, one has Gaara's scent…the others is over there" said Kankuro pointing to his puppets that where in the room "I manages to rip a piece of his fabric… so I got his scent"

=== Mountain Next to River ===

A sigh was posted just be for the canyon

'Not the super duper secret hideout of the Akatsuki, love Tobi'

=== Akatsuki's Hideout Disney Land, Under Reconstruction ===

Sasori and Deidara approached a transparent Pain, he looked down as Deidara dropped Gaara on the ground.

"You have him… good" said Pain, then looked at Sasori "you ripped your fabric… Mikoto will be pissed"

Sasori looked down, then back up

"Let her" said Sasori

"Get into position, I'm going to summon the others" said Pain

=== Sand ===

Kakashi had summoned his 8 hounds, all where sniffing the fabric like crazy… a small pug looked up

"Where are two scents on the fabric… one of which belongs to Itachi" said the dog

"Itachi was just a cover apparently… her name is actually Mikoto" said Kakashi

"Yeah don't say… I always wonder why he smelt like a bitch" said the dog

"HA, double meaning" said Naru

Kakashi and the dog looked at her for a moment, then the dog laughed.

"Heh… good one kid" said the dog

"Pakkun" said Kakashi, getting the dog to look over "I need you and your hounds to spread out and search the area… your reward will be as usual"

"Snasages and Bagon strips, yummy" said Pukkun, then he turn to his hounds "After this mission we shall dine like kings" a growl was heard from the big ugly bulldog "and queen"

All the dogs vanished out the window and took off in each direction… if one should find something they'd just use the Twilight Bark to signal… that is if any wolves, foxes or coyotes would be a pal and pass the message on.

At the moment Sakura walked in with a tea pot, she pour the tea infuse antidote into a tea cup and helped Kankuro drink it, Kankuro chocked and coughed at the taste.

"Taste like sour cactus water" said Kankuro

"That should do it, just lie still until the numbness goes away" said Sakura

=== Chiyo ===

Chiyo unlocked an old chest and pulled out two old scrolls

"You plan to take them?" asked Ebisu

"It was meant to be, no weapon would be better agents him" said Chiyo "I've lived a good live"

=== Team Kakashi, outside village ===

"Wait for us. We'll be your back up" said Baki

"You will?" asked Kakashi

"We're going to" said Temari, followed by a few hundred hu-rahs from the sand Shinobi

"Temari, Baki… you'll all stay and aid border security" said Chiyo from atop of a building, then jumping down "I will be the one to aid them"

"But Chiyo" started Baki

"Besides… I've got about 20 of ass whipping I need to give to Sasori" said Chiyo

=== Akatsuki ===

All of the Akatsuki, mostly transparent figure stood atop the fingers of a freaky ass statue.

"This is going to take three full days, stay aware of your physical selves" said Pain, followed by a 'Yes Pain-Sama' "Zetsu… have your physical body stand guard"

"Roger" said Zetsu

"Three days? With the snake asshole gone shouldn't we allow more time" said Mikoto

"If you think that, we'd better get started" said Pain "**SEALING JUTSU! NINE PHANTOM DRAGON SEAL!"**

Nine Chakra dragons burst from the mouth of the statue and went towards Gaara… its begun.

=== Team Gai ===

"Slow down damn it" yelled Tenten

Lee looked back and just smiled

"You are out of shape… perhaps you should stop going to the Cosplay Café" said Lee

"WHAT FUCK DID YOU SAY? YOU CALLING ME FAT" yelled Tenten

Neji rolled his eyes, then quickly looked over to see a dog with a leaf head band, it tilted his head up and

"AROOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOO" howled the dog

"Pakkun" said Gai, landing down beside it

"Oh, Hello Gai… what bring you here" asked Pakkun

"Back up for Kakashi… he nearby?" asked Gai

"Don't know… he sent me and the pack out to track the Akatsuki… I just found it a few moments ago and let out a howl… hopefully some of the other canine like animals will help pass the message along" said Pakkun, then started to run towards the scent "Come on, follow me"

=== Dessert ===

Kanari was on top of her mountain, seeing if any new herbs have sprouted yet… her ears twitched and she looked off to the forest, her ears stood on end.

"AROOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOO" heard Kanari, which translated into "I found them, there near the land of rivers"

Kanari stood up and decided to help pass the message on to whomever it was going to

"YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP" Yipped Kanari like a fox

=== Team Kakashi ===

The team stood atop a rock in the dessert, Kakashi and everyone listens closely.

"Any second now… she should hear from them" said Kakashi

Naru started to grow impatient… then she heard Kanari, she looked off in that direction.

"You hear something?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah… I heard yipping" said Naru

Kakashi nodded his head and turned.

"I need you to try and imitate it to the best of your ability… it might have been one of the dogs" said Kakashi

"Uh… ok" said Naru, clearing her throat "YiP yIP yip Yip YIp"

Kakashi took a step back and put his hand to his chest

"I'll have you know my mother was a fine Kunoichi" said Kakashi

Naru's eyes widened and cover her mouth

"Kakashi I'm so sorry" said Naru

Kakashi grinned under his mask and pointed at her

"Got ya, while what you said was a little rough… but I was able to make out 'Near Land River'" said Kakashi, then gave the signal "let go"

=== Akatsuki ===

"There are two groups heading towards us… one is led by Kakashi, the other is Gai" said Zetsu

"Who the fuck is Gai?" asked Pain

"He's a Jonin from the leaf… and is a master at Taijutsu" said Mikoto "He is highly skilled, it's best not to underestimate him""

"Ahhhhhh, Mikoto-Chan is so wise" said Konan

"Konan… focus" said Pain "someone… use that jutsu"

"I'll go… I'm still royal pissed off that the 2 tailed got away from me" growled Hidan

"No I will… I've got a score to settle with that man" said Kisame

"That dose seem to be the better choice… Kisame does have the larger amount of chakra" said Pain "we're still using only 30 percent of his"

"HMPH" growled Hidan

=== Kisame and Mikoto ===

Kisame opened his eyes and grinned

"Payback… is a bitch" said Kisame, then looked over to see Mikoto opening her eyes "eh… I don't need help, go back to helping them unseal then reseal the 1 tailed"

Mikoto looked over at Kisame

"I'm going to take care of Kakashi" said Mikoto, then flashed away

=== Team Gai ===

The team was running along a rocky terrain, they haven't seen hid nor tail of anyone. Pakkun's sniffed the air, then looked back at Neji.

"Yo, Hyuuga boy… there someone coming after us, use that Byakugan of yours to find from where" said Pakkun

"**Byakugan**" said Neji, then spun around "Behind us"

Everyone stopped and looked back to see a large sword, ripping thought the ground as it approached, a large mound appear and was approaching fast… it exploded upwards. Once the dust cleared, Kisame Hoshigaki stood full… grinning evilly

"You're" started Gai

"Gai Sensei… you know his man" said Lee

"Who?" said Gai

Everyone sweat dripped.

"You'll remember me soon enough" said Kisame

Neji looked over at him with his Byakugan… and quickly had to look away

"So much chakra… I've never seen anyone but Hinata or Naru with this much "so this is the Akatsuki… they seemed like fools on their show"

"Maybe that was an act" said Tenten

Kisame just grinned, then he hurled his sword into the air, then he clapped his hands together.

"**Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave"** said Kisame, then he spit up a massive amount of water and launched himself into the air.

The leaf jumped back and looked up to see Kisame had caught his sword… then he charged down at Gai. Gai had no time to react, he was fucked.

"**Konoha Rising Wind**" yelled Lee, kicking Kisame's hand and knocking his sword away. Be for he could react Neji came running up.

"**8 Trigrams Air Palm" **yelled Neji thrusting his hand forward

The air current generated by Neji threw Kisame backwards, by sure luck his sword slammed down beside him… he slammed it into the ground to slow his speed down. Kisame then spun around and cut a small ball in half… then he saw the paper bombs all over it

'_OH SHIT' _thought Kisame

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Damn it to hell, motherfucker got away" growled Tenten

_'I think Tenten's been around Tatsuki to much'_ thought Neji

Kisame shot under the water, then shot to the surface.

"Annoying little fucks" said Kisame

"Wait a second… you're" started Gai

"Took you long enough to remember" said Kisame

"I feel like we've met before" said Gai

Kisame just stood there and blinked, as did his students, and Pakkun.

"Gai… are you retarded?" asked Tenten

=== Team Kakashi ===

As the team made its way thought the forest they talked… they started talking about what the Akatsuki could want with Gaara.

"There not after the him, but the Biju in him" said Chiyo

"What's a Biju" asked Sakura

"You say you're a student of Tsunade, but don't know what a Biju is" said Chiyo

"Such info is an SSS secret in the leaf, so it's not common knowledge" said Kakashi

"I know what a Biju is… it's one of the things I studied then I was still in the Seireitei

"Say who what?" asked Chiyo

"My home village… before I moved to the leaf" said Nemu

"Ah… anyway you were saying?" asked Chiyo

"The Biju's you know of are the results of a Failed Getsuga… A Failed Getsuga results in what is known as an impact" said Nemu

"The day hell comes to earth" said Kakashi

"Yes" said Nemu

"How did that happen… what cause it" asked Naru

"A Biju, or Failed Getsuga… is the result of a human/soul reaper hybrid falling victim to their hollow" said Nemu

Sakura's eyes widened

'_Hinata'_ thought Sakura

"Soul Reaper? Hollow? What are you talking about" asked Chiyo

"A Soul Reaper is a Shinigami… and a hollow is the demons they fight" said Nemu

"Nemu… is that why its taboo for a Soul Reaper to be with a human… to prevents the 2nd impact?" asked Sakura

Nemu nodded

"Or any for the matter… the risk for a Getsuga ain't worth the death and destruction its causes" said Nemu

"What is a Getsuga?" asked Chiyo

"Well… think of it's as the opposite of a the Biju the sage fought" said Nemu

Chiyo thought for a moment

"So… it's a Kami… one who brings peace?" asked Chiyo

"Yes… and no" said Nemu

"What do you mean" said Chiyo "you said it was the opposite of the Biju the sage fought"

"Yes… a mindless beast" said Nemu "Getsuga's are fully aware of what they are doing… whether they choice to use their power for good… is up to them"

"Are there any Getsuga's left?" asked Kakashi

Nemu shook her head

"Sadly no… the last Getsuga died shortly before the 1rst impact" said Nemu

It was quiet for a moment

"Well thank you for the new info… but now let me tell you what Biju mean to us ninja of this world" said Chiyo

Nemu nodded her head and whipped out a note book.

"Biju are huge concentrations of chakra… during the times of war every village wanted one… so they sought a way to control them" said Chiyo "but their power is beyond human understanding and no one could control them… I don't know what the Akatsuki want with them, but it will bring no good."

=== Akatsuki ===

Gaara was flowing in the air as the Shukaku was slowly being ripped out of him… both Gaara and the Shukaku where doing their best to fight it and hold strong… but their fight with Deidara… it had left them drained.

=== Team Kakashi ===

The team landed in the middle of a field, Kakashi's eyes quickly snapped over to the left… his eyes widened. Mikoto Uchiha stood before them, she reached up and pulled down on the collar of her cloak.

"Those eyes… such… evil in them" said Chiyo "but I don't know what else I was expecting… I mean, this girl… slaughter her own clan"

Mikoto moved her hand and Kakashi flinched hard, he quickly looked down.

"Don't look in her eyes" yelled Kakashi

Everyone did as Kakashi said and looked down slightly

"Why can't we look in her eyes" asked Nemu

Kakashi shivered for a moment

"To look in the eyes of her… the Princess of Nightmare is a mistake" said Kakashi

"So my bingo page has been updated already, my that was fast" said Mikoto

"Why is that her bingo book name?" asked Naru

"Because of the Genjutsu she can cast with her eyes… it's what her Sharingan can do" said Kakashi

"The correct term is my Mangekyō Sharingan" said Mikoto

"Mangekyō… Sharingan?" said Nemu

"It's the second stage of the Sharingan, that's where she gets her eye casting Genjutsu… she only has to meet your eye for a second, and she's got you" said Kakashi

"This isn't gonna be easy" said Sakura

"I haven't fought an Uchiha in 50 years" said Chiyo "but you needn't worry… several tactics can handle ocular jutsu's"

"Like?" said Naru

"One on one, you better run" said Chiyo "two on one, get her back"

"Uh…." Said Naru

"Dumb it down a little" said Sakura "Naru's as dumb as a bucket of dead fish"

Chiyo let out a frustrated sigh

"By having her out number… if one of us fall victim to her jutsu… the other can free him or her' said Chiyo "but even more so… some can hit her in her blind spot"

"Just one problem, did you forget… she just haves to look at you to cast you in her spell" said Kakashi, then looked over at her

Mikoto just snickered

"Heh… even after all this time" said Mikoto, give the group an eye smile "you remember what it was like… what the nightmare realm is like"

Kakashi shiver… the pain, the mental torment… all because he made a smart remark about then she or then he thought she was Itachi… about painting her nails.

"Yes… but I also know, it's a huge strain on you… it take a lot of chakra" said Kakashi "not only that… but I've to have read the Uchiha scrolls… so I have a question for you"

Mikoto lower her head slightly, the shadow cast over her face and her eyes glowed

"How's your eye sight" asked Kakashi

The group looked over at Kakashi in confusion

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Nemu

"Everything actually… every time she uses the Mangekyō… she's at risk of going blind" said Kakashi

"Unless" said Mikoto looking up

Kakashi blinked a few times

"Unless… she… N-No" said Kakashi

"What… What?" said Naru

"Unless… she… she" said Kakashi

"What?" said Sakura

"Unless I transplant my eyes… with the eyes of other Uchiha" said Mikoto

"But… the only other Uchiha… was your brother" said Nemu

"That Hinata was so kind as to kill near the hideout I was camping in" said Mikoto, she move her hands up to her eyes… for some reason everyone looked up… then they saw her eyes flash to her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan "thanks to Hinata, I can use the Mangekyō without fear of going blind…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I was even able to compress my Susanoo down to such a small size… it took a new form, and became a zanpakutō"

The group blinked their eyes

"What's a Zanpakuto" asked Chiyo

"Something that gives the user a Kekkai Genkai like ability" said Sakura

"Well were fucked" said Chiyo

=== Team Gai ===

Gai charged at Kisame and spun on his hand and foot, then kicked the handle of his sword and pulled it away.

"Now" yelled Gai

Kisame looked up to see Lee, Neji and Tenten closing in on him… Kisame just rolled his eyes, and quickly buzzed thought hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu" **said Kisame

Water formed in the shape of Kisame, 3 clones formed and caught there attacks… the water then exploded and wrapped around them.

"**Water Prison Jutsu" **said Kisame

"No" yelled Gai, grabbing Kisame's sword and charging

Kisame's sword shot spikes out of handle… the sudden surprise made Gai throw the sword to the side. Kisame just laughed as he showed off his shark teeth.

"As much fun as it would be killing your students… I don't have any beef with them, so I won't dirty my hands with their blood… I'll just let them sit in there and wait for the bubbles to stop." said Kisame, then let out a laugh.

Tenten, Neji and Lee held their breath, it was the only thing they could do… however someone would have a little more difficulty… as Tatsuki started smoking again due to her business getting more stressful after expanding the store to take in other 300 customers.

While Tenten was disappointed she started up again, she understood how stressed Tatsuki was… so she let it go, besides it had the sex better… Tatsuki was clumsy then stressed.

Due to Tatsuki second Tenten wasn't able to hold her breath as long as Neji or Lee, she let out a gasp then clamped her mouth.

'_Tenten won't last much longer, she got a few minutes at best_' thought Neji, looking around the water prison _'I gotta find a way out of here'_

Kisame held out his hand and his sword returned to him… he let out snicker.

"Samehada is a very picky girl… she won't let just anyone hold her" said Kisame

Gai reached into his weapons poach, digging around for something… he found it.

Prepare yourself… whoever you are, for your down fall" said Gai pulling out his weapon

Kisame flinched for a second, then tilted his head.

"A pinwheel?" said Kisame

Gai looked down to see he had grabbed his pinwheel… Neji palmed his head, Tenten sat there hands still over her mouth… Lee sat there in amassment at his sensei's bravery. Gai tucked the pinwheel back in and pulled out his nunchuks, he twirled them around as he displayed his skill with them… then he drilled himself in the back of the head.

=== Team Kakashi ===

The group stared down Mikoto… she moved her hand and slowly rose it.

"Naru… just make this easy on yourself" said Mikoto, then pointed at her "Just give up… and come with me"

Kakashi shot forward and charged at Mikoto… Mikoto just shot her hand up and grabbed his fist, then her clones ran past them. Naru ran at Mikoto, a clone right behind her… she pulled her arm back.

"**GIANT RASENGAN**" yelled Naru

Mikoto took the hit… then exploded

'That_ as a clone too'_ thought Naru

Naru then looked around… to see her team was knocked out… she looked forward and saw black, she slowly looked up to see Mikoto. She stepped back… and bumped into Mikoto's clones, Naru looked around to see her team mates where turning into Mikoto's

'_Genjutsu'_ thought Naru

"Naru…" started Mikoto

=== Team Gai ===

Gai blocked Kisame's blow… but the amount of strength behind it… was intense. Kisame pulled back his fist and slammed it into Gai's gut, knocking him under the water.

"I'm just starting" said Kisame as he put his hand on the water "**Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks**"

The chakra Kisame poured into the water took the shape of sharks, they batted him and drug him all around under the water. Gai manage to escape from them… he put his arms up to his face, and opened up his inner gates all the way up to the 6th. His chakra disrupted the water and created a vortex… Kisame's eyes widened.

His water clones all looked over, giving Neji the opening he needed to free himself and his teammates. Tenten quickly took a breath of fresh air… she looked over.

"T-Thanks" said Tenten

Lee looked over to his sensei and his eyes widened… Gai had just used the morning peacock and kicked the flaming Kisame to the ground, then stomped on his gut. Kisame twitched around… then stopped, his water he created disappeared… Gai looked closely at his defeated opponent.

"This guy… who is he" said Gai

=== Team Kakashi ===

Sakura, Nemu and Chiyo freed Naru from Mikoto's Genjutsu… Naru was shaken by what she saw, she looked over to see Kakashi clashing with Mikoto… he jumped away and quickly looked back.

"Naru… are you ok?" asked Kakashi

Naru shook for a bit, she looked up and saw Mikoto staring back at her… with her 'I don't care' expression.

"Y-yeah… j-just fine" said Naru

"Naru… get ready" said Kakashi "I'll show you how to handle her"

Mikoto just smirked and took in a deep breath, then spit out a massive fire ball… it burned thought the ground. The ground under Mikoto broke and cracked, she took a stepped back and dodge a underground attack from Kakashi.

Mikoto caught a punch from Kakashi and looked him in the eye… Kakashi tightened his grip.

"Clever… you created a clone underground" said Mikoto

Kakashi burst from the ground and looked back.

"Naru… now" yelled Kakashi

Naru charged up a Rasengan and charge towards Mikoto… Mikoto moved her free hand down and grabbed her Zanpakuto. She pulled it out and ripped the clone in half… Naru stopped in her tracks.

"**Taste the blood, Moka Akashiya**" said Mikoto, her Zanpakutō changed into long slick katana, she then blow fire on it from her mouth and it changed to red

"That's it… that's all a zanpakutō is?" asked Chiyo

"**Scream, Oichi**" yelled Sakura

"**Stomp him into the earth, Toph**" yelled Nemu

"**Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi**" said Naru

All three girls Zanpakutō's then Shikai… Chiyo got a good look at them. She scratched her head and tilted it, she looked over as Kakashi landed by her.

"Those are Zanpakutō's? A katana, two fans, two grieve edge and two bracelets." Said Chiyo

"Don't let their looks fool you… as Sakura said… they give the user very powerful ability's" said Kakashi

Mikoto slowly rose her sword into the air… it burst into flames… Sakura's eyes widened, she shook her head.

"No… that… Hinata's move" said Sakuichi

"**FIRE STYLE**" yelled Mikoto, then swung her sword down "**GETSUGA** **TENSHO**"

The group jumped away from the large wave of energy… Sakuichi clapped her hands and formed a bow, then fire at Mikoto. Mikoto swung her sword up and hit the arrow, her sword changed from red to black… she held it up straight and reached up, her finger gently moved across the blade… then she pulled back and pulled a chakra string with it.

"But… that… my move" said Sakuichi

Mikoto let go of the string and it fired a black arrow… Nemu stomped the ground and raised up an earth slab to shield them. Nemu then hit it with her hands and it rushed towards Mikoto. Mikoto just laughed and pointed her sword outwards… the earth hit the tip of her blade… it changed from black to brown.

Mikoto swung her sword and cut the earth his if it was nothing, she stabbed her blade into the ground and gave it a twist, the she ripped it out in a swinging motion towards the group. A wave of earth barreled toward the group… Naru swung her fans forwards and stopped the earth dead, then she slammed it down.

"This isn't good… I think her Zanpakutō can copy our ability's" said Nemu

"So, not only can she copy every Jutsu she sees… her sword can to?" said Naru "well that's just fucking perfect"

"I don't think its that's simple… she shot fire style at her sword fire to generate her fire attack… after that she copied what every style hit it" said Sakuichi "whatever style her sword comes into contact with… that's it style"

Mikoto just chucked… she smiled with a dark grin.

'_Leave it to the Haruno girl to figure it out' _thought Mikoto

"**So long as she doesn't figure out my weakness, were good**" said Moka Akashiya

"Seeing that she didn't use a style she previously absorb… I'm thinking she can only use one at a time" said Sakuichi

"**SHIT**" yelled Moka Akashiya

Mikoto swung her sword around and pointed it at the group… she gripped her handle and swung, shooting out a way of earth. The group scattered, Chiyo and Kakashi stood back and let the girls handle it.

Nemu charged in close and spun on her foo, Mikoto blocked with her sword… Sakuichi flashed above her and pulled her had back… then fired hundreds of arrows downward. Mikoto pushed Nemu back and pointed her sword straight up and absorbed the arrows, her blade turned black.

She pulled back like Sakuichi would and fired arrows up into the air at Sakuichi, Sakuichi clapped her hands and spun around, using the rotation she pinched from Neji to defected the arrows, her cheeks then puffed up.

"**Fire Style: Black Flame Jutsu**" yelled Sakuichi

Mikoto had to jump out of the way, Sakuichi's jutsu had two natures to it… so she was unable to absorbed it. Mikoto heard something, she looked back to see Naru at point blank range… Mikoto couldn't dodge.

"**RASENGAN**" yelled Naru, slamming Mikoto with the Jutsu.

Mikoto spit up blood, and grinned as she fell to the ground.

=== Team Gai ===

"Gai sensei… what was that?" asked Lee

"Don't know… might be one of their jutsu" said Gai

=== Team Kakashi ===

"Wait… who is that?" asked Naru

"That's Yura… he's from our village" said Chiyo

"Maybe he's a spy… why else would he be here" said Sakura

"Can't be… he served four years at the highest level" said Chiyo

"Maybe he impersonated Mikoto with the transformation jutsu" said Naru

"No… that's not possible… there no way to copy the Sharingan" said Kakashi "and seeing that Chiyo knew Yura… and knew nothing about Zanpakutō's, I doubt he posed as her."

=== Mikoto and Kisame ===

"You're done too?" said Kisame

"Yeah… I'm out of chakra" said Mikoto "but that was enough to delay them"

"Well we did give the sacrifices 30 percent of our chakra" said Kisame

"It's a useful jutsu, but since we don't allot them much chakra… they can only last so long" said Mikoto

Both closed their eyes and reconnected with their mental forms.

"Thank you… you bought us valuable time" said Pain

"Yeah… but you used MY men" growled Sasori

"They were Akatsuki members for a short time… I'd expect their thanks for the honor" said Pain, then looked down "it almost time"

=== Team Kakashi ===

"The real Mikoto is probably at their lair… what we fought was a replica to slow us down and gather info" said Kakashi

"There's no doubt they've already started extracting the Shukaku" said Chiyo "I bet they're trying to create a new Jinchuuriki"

"Then we best get moving" said Kakashi

"Wait… what's a Jinchuuriki" asked Sakura

"As I explained, Biju large concentrations of chakra, and every country wanted their villages… to use them for military purposes." Said Chiyo "whoever controls a Jinchuuriki, controls the biju"

"But… you said no one could control such power" said Nemu

"No one could… in the end… but at one time people tried to control them by sealing them in humans" said Chiyo

Sakura snapped her finger.

"Got it, so can you remove them" asked Sakura

Chiyo just let out a dry laugh… she looked over at Sakura.

"Yes… but then the Jinchuuriki would die" said Chiyo

Sakura looked down… then she looked up at Naru, who was looking off into the distance.

"Let's hurry… we gotta save Gaara" said Naru

=== Akatsuki ===

Zetsu has been looking over at Pain for a while now… he was fidgety around, Pain finally looked over.

"You may go" said Pain, getting a yell of glee from Zetsu, who let his physical form awake to go eat the dead bodies, Pain then looked over at Mikoto "Who are the enemies"

"Konoha's Copy Ninja: Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's Black Winged Angel: Sakura Haruno, Konoha's Earth Bender: Nemu Kurotsuchi, Konoha's Hyper Active Ninja: Naru Namikaze Uzumaki who is the Jinchuuriki… and Sand's Advisor: Chiyo" said Mikoto

Sasori looked up slightly, then looked down.

'_Granny Chiyo'_ thought Sasori

=== Team Kakashi, Nighttime ===

Chiyo sat before the fire and watched as it burned… she looked over slightly to see Nemu and Sakura cuddling and grouping.

'_Kids these days'_ thought Chiyo, then looked over at Naru… she reminded her so much of Sasori.

Kakashi up to her and gave her a tap.

"Breaks over, we have to move" said Kakashi

=== Hours Later ===

Both Team Gai and Kakashi where leaping thought the forest as fast as they could, getting ever closer to the Akatsuki's base.

=== Akatsuki ===

Gaara was still having Shukaku ripped out of him

"Just a little longer" said Pain

=== Gaara's Mind Scape ===

Gaara was no longer connected to Shukaku, all there was… was emptiness. Gaara started to look around… then caught movement… a hand.

'_Whose… hand is this'_ thought Gaara, then apon closer examination he came to a conclusion '_Ah… its mine' _Gaara stared intently at it_ 'Have I become someone… that people need?_' Gaara closed his hand, then looked up at a figure staring at him '_Who's that… is that… me'_ Gaara put his hand down '_That's me… wanting to be needed by someone_' Gaara closed his eyes as he started to think '_Why… did I want that… why do I wish for that_' Gaara opened his eyes and stared back at the other Gaara '_Those eyes… that nose, that mouth… why, why is that… I was in there, no… what am I anyway_' Gaara started to fade away as he was dieing '_I'm only aware of being me… so who am i… just a… small… consciousness'_

=== Akatsuki ===

Gaara's dead body slammed into the ground as the last of the Shukaku spirit was seal away

=== Outside the Hide out ===

Team Gai landed just outside the hide out… in front of them was as a large boulder.

"Gaara is behind that rock" said Pakkun

Neji used his Byakugan, he narrow his eyes.

"What do you see" said Lee

"It's… hard to say" said Neji

Gai ran towards the boulder and pulled his fist back, he punched it as hard as he could… a layer of chakra was around it.

"A barrier" said Gai

=== Akatsuki ===

"Looks like there here" said Pain

"There's one more Jinchuuriki isn't there, heh heh" said Sasori, then was shot a glare from Mikoto "don't blame me"

=== Team Kakashi ===

Naru was ahead of the group, jumping as fast as she could… she was fighting back tears as she thought about her life… compared to Gaara's… it made her so sad.

"Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaah" screamed Naru launching ahead

'_This kid'_ thought Chiyo

"Damn it Naru, what have I told you… ah forget it" said Kakashi

Chiyo looked over at Kakashi

"Why is that kid trying so hard to save Gaara… they aint even from the same village" said Chiyo "Just who is she"

"Naru… well… She's a Jinchuuriki" said Kakashi "She holds the spirit of Ai Enma… the girl who consumed the nine tailed fox… to break free from hell"

Chiyo looked over, her eyes widened.

"Naru probably doesn't have any special towards Suna… or Gaara for that matter, they only met during the Chunin exam about 3 years ago" said Kakashi "the only reason she doing this… is because Gaara is also a Jinchuuriki" Kakashi looked down "All villages treat Jinchuuriki that same… That's why Naru has to save Gaara. Suna… Konoha… means nothing to her" Kakashi looked back up "To Naru, Gaara is… the brother she never had, someone who shares her pain… To be Hokage… that is Naru dream. So then she heard that Gaara was the Kazekage... it frustrated her… yet, made her happy"

Chiyo remained silent

"Naru… she possesses a power… she can become friends with anyone… with just a few words." said Kakashi "so I'm positive, after have one civil conversation with Gaara… they'll be the best of friends"

"I've lived long… I've seen many things… lots of weird stuff, some kinky… some nasty" said Chiyo "I've learned a lot of stuff, and how the world works" Chiyo looked down "Because I've found that alliances with other countries are mere formalities… we needed resources to protect Suna… I'm the one who sealed the Shukaku into Gaara"

Kakashi looked over at her

"I did it to protect the village… and the villagers suffered for it… and now the village I avoided and didn't make an alliance with… is trying to save Gaara" said Chiyo "the young… how I envy there potential"

"But your life's only just begun… you're still young" said Kakashi

Chiyo let loose a laugh, her false teeth almost falling out, after a few moments of them bouncing around she managed to suck them back in.

"My… how right you are… there may still be something I can do" said Chiyo

=== Team Gai ===

"Sensei… how are we to get in" said Lee

"Well… we have to break this barrier" said Gai

"How the fuck are we gonna do that?" said Tenten

"It's a simple five seal barrier" said Kakashi

Everyone looked back to see Team Kakashi

"You're late" said Gai

"Yeah well… I had a run in with Mikoto Uchiha, so fuck off" said Kakashi

Naru and Tenten laughed hard, Sakura and Nemu smirked, Neji was snickering… the look on Gai and Lee's face was priceless. Naru smacked her hands together.

"So… let's bust this thing and save Gaara" said Naru

=== Akatsuki ===

"Sounds like there here" said Pain "Sasori… Deidara… tend to them… but don't kill the Jinchuuriki"

Sasori looked over at Mikoto

"What kind of host is this… Naru girl?" asked Sasori

Mikoto closed her eyes for a moment… then opened them.

"She will be the one who barks first" said Mikoto, then her mental form vanished… along with everyone else.

"Bitch… she couldn't give us more info, hm" said Deidara

=== Outside ===

"Well, I'm gonna be going… don't forget our reward Kakashi" said Pakkun going back to the summons world.

"So, how do we break the barrier Kakashi" said Gai

"Well, form the looks of it… it's a 5 seal barrier, so all we have to do is rip the talismans off" said Kakashi, then looked over "Neji… would you be so kind"

Neji nodded his head

"Byakugan" said Neji

Using his 360 X-ray vision he was able to spot out the talismans… Team Gai set out to find them.

=== Peter Griffins Grind my Gears ===

"You know what grinds my gears… that 2 to 3 episode of Naruto Shippuden of filler segments where Team Gai fought the talismans clone… well I'm here to tell you that we at the Moka Mcdowell Studios are not going into that filler shit, that was the bullshittyist way to kill an enemy in the history of bullshittyist ways to kill an enemy… you can't get your ass handed to you for the biggest portion of the fight…then have a comeback victory and destroy them just by believe you are stronger then you were a few moments ago… that's bull shit, that is just filler bull shit… hell they could have all just doubled back and switched opponents. We all know who could possibly beat who in those match ups… so why not do that. And furthermore going back to that bull shit way of fighting an enemy, why not use that in future episode huh… I mean why not then you fight Pain… just you know, say that your stronger then what pain is and get that power… kill his ass right then and there, stop him from destroying the village… and that folks it what grinds my mother fucking gears" said Peter Griffin "and now… back to the show… story… movie… boobs… and"

=== Team Kakashi ===

Kakashi was standing on the boulder, his hand was on the talisman

"Sakura, I'm thinking the Bull Run Entry" said Kakashi

"Hmmm, no… I think the Switch Hook is better" said Sakura

Kakashi blinked a few times… then nodded.

"NOW" yelled Kakashi, ripping it off at the same time Team Gai did.

Kakashi jumped off of the boulder as Sakura and Nemu charge, then both slammed there fist into it and shattered it… all five Ninja then jumped in… and saw Sasori and Deidara, standing over the dead Gaara. Naru's eye turned red and went slit… her whisker marks started to darken.

"I GONNA KILL YOU ALL" scream Naru

"And that would be her, hm" said Deidara

"Eeyup" said Sasori

Naru started to charge, but Kakashi stopped her

"Naru you need to calm down… you'll get us all killed if you just rush in" said Kakashi

"Sasori… your gonna be pissed at me… but I think I'll handle the host" said Deidara

"Your pushing your luck you little punk" said Sasori

As the two started to argue, Sakura looked at Nemu.

"There so dysfunctional" said Sakura, listening how there arguing about art "how is it they work together"

Naru growled again, she pulled out a scroll and unseal a demon shuriken, then hurled it at the arguing duo. Sasori's tail flicked up and hit it to the side as he still continued to argue with Deidara, not once did he look over at the group.

_'h-he defected it… without even looking over'_ thought Sakura

_'Whether it was intentional or not, that man proved how much more power he has then us'_ thought Nemu

The argument came to an end as Deidara stood up, he snapped his finger and had his clay bird… who was there the whole time, swallow Gaara whole. Naru growled as Deidara quickly flew past… Naru followed him out of the cave.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER" yelled Naru

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, Nemu and Chiyo.

"Wait for Team Gai, I need to go follow Naru" said Kakashi, then chased after her.

Sasori let out a sigh, then he looked back up and gave them the evil eye. Sakura just blink at him and flipped him off… Sasori tilted his head.

"Girl you must have a death wish" said Sasori, flicking his tail

"And you must think your hot shit if you can scare me with just a gaze" said Sakura "I ain't a fucking Genin… I'm a Jonin bitch"

Sasori let out a mum… then gave her a stare.

'_We'll just see how strong you are… if you prove yourself, I might add you to my collection'_ thought Sasori

Sakura pulled out her zanpakutō, as did Nemu… Chiyo just let out a laugh.

"I take it you don't obey your sensei?" asked Chiyo, pulling out a string with kunai

"Kakashi aint my sensei" said Sakura

"Nor mine" said Nemu

'_Hmmm, Zanpakuto's… very interesting'_ thought Sasori, then he closed his eyes and started to think

Chiyo got ready, she looked over at Sakura and Nemu.

"Listen up you to… Sasori is a tricky little devil who loves to plan trap and use poison… so odds are he's got this base rigged… keep an eye open for anything suspicious" said Chiyo

"Right" said Sakura and Nemu

"awwww, that wasn't nice of you Granny Chiyo, telling them my style of fighting" said Sasori

"Ninja" said Chiyo

Sasori closed his eyes and groined

"Doesn't Moka ever get tired of that fucking joke" said Sasori

"Apparently not" said Chiyo, throwing the kunai

Sakura also reacted to that, she inhaled deeply and shot out black flames, Chiyo's kunai burst into flames and flew towards Sasori. Sasori didn't move, he just used his tail to bat them all away… he stares at them and chuckled.

"You think you can beat me by simple throwing… where is that other girl?" said Sasori, only seeing Sakura and Chiyo

Nemu scaled the wall, then ceiling as fast as she could… she stopped just above Sasori. She clapped her and hit them down to ground… ceiling, then ripped out a chuck. Sasori looked up in time to dodge the large boulder… he looked up to see Nemu flipping back down, her hands blurring thought hand signs… as was Sakura.

"**Earth Style: Mud Ball Jutsu**" yelled Nemu as she landed by Sakura

"**Fire and Darkness Style: Black Flame Jutsu**" yelled Sakura

Nemu's summoned a dragon like thing to shoot out mud balls, then Sakura flames hit them they burst into flames… Sasori's eyes widened.

'_They just fused 3 styles together'_ thought Sasori

Sasori went to jump out of the way, but something stopped him… he looked back to see a kunai wrapped around his tail… attached to it was a chakra string.

"Just where do you think you're going Sasori" said Chiyo, pulling back

Sasori took the hit, his cloak burst into black flames… a figure jumped out.

"w-what the fuck is that thing" said Sakura

"That… is Hiruko" said Chiyo "Sasori's favorite puppet"

Sakura and Nemu started to look around carefully.

"If you're looking for Sasori, you won't see him… because he's in the puppet" said Chiyo "Puppet master aren't good with hand to hand… so fighting out in the open is risky… that's why Sasori built himself a armor shell… it not only protects him… but it is also full of weapons"

"Grrrr, if you're gonna play like that, I suppose you leave me no choice" said Sasori "so… you wanna join my collection Granny? What about two" Sasori let out a dark laugh "first… I pull out the entrails, and because I love our mother earth… I just feed them to Zetsu… after that I skin the body… then drain out all of the blood, and give to Zetsu" Sasori let his tail swish around "Add in a few preservatives… then just string up what's left… and we have ourselves a new marionette" Sasori let his puppets 3 part mouth open and close "The three of you should bump up my oeuvre to 300… that is what I call art"

Nemu was trembling throughout his speech, what way he talked about what he does… reminds her of her father… Mayuri. Nemu put her hands to her ears as she could hear his evil laugh… Sakura reached out and touch her, to calm her down.

Sakura looked over at Chiyo

"So how do we fight Hiruko?" asked Sakura

"Hmmm, that's hard to say… while I knew what his puppet looked like before… he's had 20 years to improve" said Chiyo "the shell is different… so he heightened its defenses… and the left arm, that's new to me"

Sakura looked over at Nemu, then back to Chiyo

"So how do we fight him?" asked Sakura

"Well… first we have to break Hiruko" said Chiyo "we must get past its defenses… and smash it, but one would have to be extremely flexible to dodge each and every attack" Chiyo stared at Sasori "for if you don't… you will be poisoned… to evade you must understand puppet art, and anticipate his every move"

Sakura looked over at Nemu, who was smiling a toothy grin

"And you said it would never prove vital in combat" said Nemu, the stuck out her tongue, gave her the peace sign as she closed her eyes

"Yeah yeah" said Sakura

Nemu started to step forward, Chiyo just watched with confusion… Sasori watched with amusement.

"So you want to die first?" said Sasori

Nemu reached into her pocket and pulled out an mp3 player, then tossed it over to Sakura

"Play song 131 please" said Nemu

Chiyo watched as Sakura was scanning thought the song list.

"Are you really gonna play a song… is this really the time" asked Chiyo

Sakura hit the button and the music started to play, it was the shortest version of It's Just You by LMNT.

Nemu charged full on at Sasori, Sasori opened his mouth and shot out poison dripped needles at Nemu as the music grew more intense

'_It's just you'_

Nemu flipped out of the way, and flew over him as she tucked into a ball... Sasori spun around and shot out a field of bamboo lased with poison. Nemu spun her body around and shot out her hand, landing it in a gap and pushed herself into the air.

'_Doin' the impossible, it's you'_

Sasori swung his head over as he watched Nemu sail towards the wall, he grinned as she landed, he bit down and the wall exploded… then Nemu shot towards the ceiling, unharmed.

'_You're practically unstoppable, It's you'_

"Your luck ends here" growled Sasori, shooting out more bamboo

Nemu flipped, skipped and elegantly avoid each of posted poison bamboo traps like a red headed cheerleader that can save the world. Sakura and Chiyo just watched as Nemu made a fool of Sasori, and watched as he got madder and madder.

'_Totally untoppable'_

"YOUR PISSING ME OFF" yelled Sasori, opening his mouth and spitting out needled

Nemu looked over and started to maneuver around as she danced around the bamboo, Sasori's let out growled, the blood vain in his eyes started to become visible. Sasori let his tail sail towards her… it broke the chakra threads Chiyo had tied to it. Nemu saw the tail coming at her, she wasn't able to dodge it… she reached out and grabbed it as it pushed her to the wall

'_It's you, it's you, it's you'_

Nemu was slammed into the wall and the blade slammed into her gut… Sasori let out and laugh, then he noticed something… Nemu was turning a dark brown… it was an earth clone. Sasori's puppets jaw dropped and unhinged… then fell to the ground

"What the fuck?" said Sasori, not seeing Nemu behind him with her fist pulled back

Nemu slammed her fist into the puppet Hiruko, and shattered it

'_You're Kim Possible'_

Nemu saw movement just after she broke the shell, she jumped back and dodge a blade… she flipped back and landed beside her Master, she took her MP3 back and slipped it into her pocket. A cloak Sasori stood in the middle of the wreckage that was once Hiruko, he looked up… his eye burned with anger.

"When… when did you make the mud clone" asked Sasori

"I made the clone when your partner was still here… then when my clone scaled the wall I tunneled under the ground and followed her, I hid in the boulder she threw at you and waited." said Nemu

Sasori started at Nemu closely.

"We are a lot alike… you and I." said Sasori

Nemu blinked a few times, then shook her head.

"We are nothing alike" said Nemu

"Aren't we… I know a puppet when I see one" said Sasori

Nemu's eyes widened… it was true… she was a puppet… a Gigai brought to live by Mayuri by using Gikon technology. It was a secret that she and Mayuri had kept… no one knew it but them.

"But you see… when I said we are alike, it was somewhat of a lie" said Sasori

"What do you mean?" said Nemu

"You are a puppet that has been brought to live" said Sasori, then ripped off his cloak "while I… am a reverse of you"

Then his face was shown Chiyo's eyes widened.

'_What's happening… after all these years… and not a day on him'_ thought Chiyo

"So… you've turn yourself in puppet?" asked Nemu "How?"

Sasori smiled and brushed his red hair.

"Simple… I cut out my heart and sealed it in a container… then put it in this puppet" said Sasori

Nemu blinked a few times

"How?" asked Nemu

Sasori blinked a few times… how he hates repeating himself

"I cut out my heart and… huh" said Sasori "H-How did I do that?"

Sasori shook his head, then reached into his cloak and pulled out scroll.

"No matter… while Hiruko will be missed, I still have my favorite" said Sasori, unsealing it in a puff of smoke "it took me quite a long time to get this… but that's why I like it so much"

The smoke cleared and it revealed Sasori's tall black haired puppet.

"T-that's… that's… the 3rd Kazekage" said Chiyo "so it was you… you're the reason he vanished"

"Why trouble yourself with this you retired old witch" said Sasori, then he snorted "you who has one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel."

Nemu and Sakura let out a boo, that was taking it too far

"I may be knocking on the door of a Shinigami" started Chiyo

"Soul Reaper" said Nemu and Sakura

"Whatever… but that doesn't keep me from getting around" said Chiyo "I come out of retirement to find out my grandson has become a criminal… has betrayed the village… and aided in the deaths in 3 Kazekage's"

Sakura and Nemu looked over at Chiyo

"Three?" said Sakura

"Yes… as we have seen, he has what is left of Suna's 3rd Kazekage… and by unsealing the Shukaku from Gaara, he has killed the 5th" said Chiyo "and from what I heard… Orochimaru, who was once a part of the Akatsuki killed the 4th"

"While you are right on both parts of the 4th… Orochimaru was no apart of our organization… so I had nothing to do with it" said Sasori "but I will admit one of my agents helped" Sasori pulled his puppet over his back as he got ready "that's enough talk… it's time to kill you"

Sasori swung his arms out and made his puppet fly forward towards the kunoichi trio, blades burst from its arm and swung, both Sakura and Nemu stopped the attack with their Zanpakutō's… but they could feel the pressure behind the attack.

"**Scream, Oichi**" yelled Sakura

"**Stomp him into the earth, Toph**" yelled Nemu

Both girls swung there blade hard to push the puppet back… then there blades took Shikai form. Sakuichi jumped back and fired dozens of arrows at the puppet, but it didn't seem to harm it one bit… Nemu stomped her foot and shot boulders out of the ground at it, but it just sliced them away with its blade.

Nemu and Sakuichi narrowed their eyes… Nemu charged the puppet and started to clash her givese edge with its blades, her feet move like lightning as they clashed, sparks flew out at collided. Nemu jumped and spun, delivering a solid hit… then was slashed with the blade… only to revile it was a mud clone.

Sasori flicked his fingers and the puppet opened up its arms, then slammed them to the ground… bamboo shoot into the ground and flushed Nemu out, Nemu jumped out of the ground and high into the air.

"Got you now" said Sasori, the bamboo shot up and shot poison kunai at Nemu

Nemu watched as the kunai flew at her, a boulder, throw by Sakuichi flew in front of her at just the right time to block all of the kunai. Sasori growled and turned focus to Sakuichi, he shot out dozens of kunai's at her… all were blocked by two puppets Chiyo unseal.

"Did you forget about me?" said Chiyo

"No, just didn't care" said Sasori, then got a good look at the puppets "you foolish old hag… thinking those would work on me?"

Nemu landed and looked over at the two puppets guarding Sakuichi.

"You best not underestimate the mother and father… I've upgraded them since you last saw them" said Chiyo

"Like it would truly matter… I'm the one who built them, I know there inner workings… even upgraded I still know enough about them to fight them" said Sasori

Chiyo didn't let that thought deter her… she made the puppets rush towards the former 3rd Kazekage… Chiyo's puppets arms burst open and there weapons burst out. Sasori and Chiyo had a small puppet war going, the puppet clashed and smashed into each other, there weapons sent sparks in all directions… either side was backing down.

The puppets pulled back then slammed each other again with extra force, metal piece feel to the ground and there weapons crumbled away to duct… Sasori narrowed his eyes and flicked his finger. Nemu couldn't stand around anymore… she saw that the puppet no longer hand any visible weapons so she charge, Sasori just snicker.

Chiyo's puppets started to jerk and jolt, she swung her arms around trying to get them to respond… Sakuichi watches as Chiyo struggles with her puppet… she looks over at the puppet and examines them closely… she see something on them.

"Is that… black sand?" said Sakuichi

Chiyo's eyes widened, she looks over at Sakuichi.

"Black Sand? That's Iron Sand… that's lord 3rd Kekkai Genkai" said Chiyo

Sakuichi's eyes widened, she looked back.

"NEMU" yelled Sakuichi

Too late, Iron sand burst from the mouth of the puppet… the sand wrapped around Nemu and cut her deep, Nemu screams in pain as the sand goes under her skin. Nemu managed to slip her hand into her pocket and pulled something out.

BOOM

The paper bomb went off and sent Nemu flying backwards the Sakuichi, who caught her… Nemu twitched as in pain, Sakuichi lay Nemu down and brushed her head gently, telling her to be strong.

"hmm… how foolish of the girl, she nearly blew herself up to break free from my sand" said Sasori, then noticed something wrong "why is the poison not taking effect… she should be in more pain then that"

"Because… I injected a large about of the antidote into my blood stream… the antidote run thought my veins… you can't poison me" said Nemu

"Shame" said Sasori

Sakuichi slowly looked up, then her eyes landed on Sasori he could feel the hatred from her… she slowly stood

"What's wrong… did I hurt your toy?" taunted Sasori

"I'm going to kill you" said Sakuichi, her chakra flaring and her eye glowed bright "I swear I'll kill you"

Sasori made his puppet fire Iron Sand spears at Sakuichi.

"Sakura duck" yelled Chiyo

Sakuichi hold her ground, the spears get closer and…

"**BANKAI**" yelled Sakuichi, her chakra wrapping around her "**ONI KISAKI OICHI**"

Sasori watched as the sand was blown apart and fell to the ground… he looked up to see the chakra around Sakuichi.

"So that's why your called the Black Winged Angel" said Sasori, then tilted his head… avoid a massive arrow

Sakuichi narrowed her eyes, her chakra wrapped around the mouth and formed a mask… she charge towards the puppet, Sasori just had it spew out more Iron Sand. Sakuichi barreled forward as the sand took shape of… well 3d shapes and flew at her.

"Sakura" yelled Chiyo

Sakuichi sidestepped the cone as it drilled into the ground, Sakuichi's eye flicked up as she saw the rectangle pillar fall towards her… Sakuichi pulled back on her chakra bow and summoned a giant arrow.

"Not gonna work" said Sasori as it split apart into hundreds of small spears, then shot towards her

"Not gonna work" said Sakuichi, letting go of the arrow and it shot hundreds of arrow

The arrow destroyed the spears, but they just reformed… Sakuichi got close to the puppet and swung her fist, Sasori pulled back the puppet. Sakuichi grinned and she reached her hand out… and a giant shadow hand reached out and grabbed the puppet, her chakra slowly started to crack it, Sasori tried to pull his puppet from… but it was to no avail.

"I'm not about to lose my favorite puppet" said Sasori

The puppet opened its mouth and started to spit out more iron sand… it all started to form at the top… Sakuichi just seemed to grin… as if she knew something. Before Sasori could further use his puppets iron sand any further Sakuichi pulled down real hard… and slammed it into the ground, shattering it.

"NO… My master piece" cried Sasori

The iron sand fell down in a clump… Sasori was sulking over his smashed puppet. He looked up from his doll to see the iron sand moving.

"**BANKAI**" came Nemu voice

The sand rushed to her and wrapped around her, become soiled like and armor… the armor cover ever inch over her, save for her mouth… the only other holes in the armor where two tiny nose holes.

"**Kinzoku Genban Toph**" said Nemu

Sasori looked at Nemu's black armor made from his puppets iron sand… then noticed a flaw.

"There's no eye holes… how are you to see" said Sasori

Nemu move slightly, testing out her bankai's mobility… she then faced Sasori… and got into position. She took a step forward and shot out a ripple in the ground, she could feel where everyone was. Nemu took off towards Sasori, Sasori seemed amused as Nemu came up on him.

Sasori stepped out of the way… then quickly put his hand up to block a punch.

'_How did she'_ thought Sasori pushing away from her

Sasori landed to her left, Nemu head snapped in that direction… then charged at him again. Sasori pulled out some kunai and threw them at Nemu… Nemu caught them and infused the bladed onto the back her armored hand, then punched at Sasori… again he dodged.

While in the air Sakuichi started to fire countless arrows… Chiyo just watched as the two girls had Sasori on the run.

_'What's going on… how is the girl able to find him' _thought Chiyo

Sasori barley touched down, then Nemu flashed in front of him, her fist was pulled back.

'_No time to dodge'_ thought Sasori

Nemu's fist slammed into him and shot him sky wards… the second Sasori hit the ceiling of the cave… Nemu had it drop down on top of him, creating a giant hole in the ceiling. Chiyo stood there awe struck… Sakuichi smiled.

The ground rustled for a moment, Sasori stood up… hi head was twisted all the way around… her reached up and twisted it back. Sasori's ripped cloak slipped off, showing his puppet body, a long core dripping with poison came out of his chest and dug into the ground… then his giant blade on his back opened up.

"It's been a while… since I used myself" said Sasori

Sasori scanned the area… he saw Sakuichi pulling on her bow and then fired, Sasori moved to the left and flew across the field towards Nemu. Nemu held up her arms and blocked the blade… Sasori swung out his arm and a blade shot out…he shot his hand forward and stabbed Nemu in the face.

Before Sasori had a change to smile… he saw it was a mud clone… again.

'_How does she keep doing that'_ thought Sasori

Sasori felt a tug, he looked back to see Nemu grabbing his core… She started to swing him around and around, until he was moving like a blur. Sakuichi ran up… she jumped and twisted her body, she swung her leg in the opposite direction, time went slow-mo and grey… Sasori could see the black chakra foot coming at him.

"TAKE THIS" yelled Sakuichi

Her foot slammed into him, and smashed him to pieces. The piece scattered and flew past Nemu… who smiled and ran to her master… the armor was still around her… so she could touch Sakuichi without the change of harming and poisoning her.

"We did it" said Nemu

"Hell yeah we did" said Sakuichi

"Do not celebrate just yet" said Chiyo… who due to the fact that she wasn't truly needed in this fight due to Nemu being there "you think it's that easy beating a human puppet?"

Sakuichi and Nemu looked over to see the piece of Sasori putting themselves back, the head was attached on backwards… then spun around.

"Miss me motherfuckers?" asked Sasori with a wild grin

Sakuichi and Nemu started to sweat… there bankai's where taking a toll on them. Chiyo pulled out a scroll, then pulled it out a summoned her 10 puppets.

"I never imagined I'd have to use this again" said Chiyo

Sasori just looked at the puppets, then smiled.

"Ah… I remember them… you use to brag to everyone in Suna how you took out a fortress with them" said Sasori

Sasori reach to his back and pulled off a scroll, he unrolled it and tossed it in the air… then he opened a small patch on his chest and chakra strings shot out and attached to 100 puppets.

"I destroy a country with these" said Sasori

"A country? That's it" came a voice "you're so pathetic… I thought I trained you better than that"

Everyone looked around for the sound of the voice, a small figure appear behind Sasori… then a tall figure slammed down beside it. Sasori spun around and swung his blade at the two, they flashed away from him and appear in front of Sakuichi and Nemu.

"W-Wait… ain't you" started Sakuichi

The little girl with blonde hair turned around and grinned at Sakuichi.

"Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell" said Sasori "so good to see you again… sensei"

Evangeline narrowed her eyes, then turned her head. Sakuichi scowled at her… was she apart of the Akatsuki?

"Don't call me that" said Evangeline "while I did teach you, I told you to never call me that"

"You taught him… how could you, he's evil" yelled Sakuichi

"Quiet you little brat and listen" said Evangeline "While I help him master his puppet master… it was long before he join the 'Akatsuki'… beside, do you blame Sarutobi for training Orochimaru"

Sasori tilted his head… why did he have the feeling she wasn't here to help him

"S-Sensei" said Sasori

"I said" started Evangeline, then flashed her eyes at him… they were blood red and slit "DON'T CALL ME THAT"

Sasori moved back slightly, he saw Evangeline fang protruding from her lips.

"I will not let anyone harm Naru… she is of my blood" said Evangeline, then snapped her finger.

Chachamaru's hands changed into machineguns

"You say you were inspired by your granny's fortress destroying puppets, so you created a group that could destroy a country" said Evangeline, just snickering away "well my puppet… my Chachamaru… I used her" the camera zooms up in her face, then the light above where cut for dramatic effect "to destroy a continent"

Sasori quickly pulled the other two scrolls from his back and summoned his other 200 puppets, he just knew he was going to need them. He sends his puppet army to attack.

Evangeline snapped her finger and Chachamaru started to fire at Sasori's puppet as they got close, she took down puppets left and right, though it took a lot of effort and bullets to destroy one puppet, so she had her arms turn into blades. She ran up and swung, chopping and hacking them to unusable pieces.

Nemu had to cancel her bankai since it had her in a blinded state, she stomped on the ground and kicked large boulders at the puppets, cracking them and weakened them… she by passed them so she could go and weaken other puppets faster. She spun on her foot and kicked one in the head… busting it to piece like it was nothing.

Sakuichi fired her arrow at the cracked puppets, busting them to piece… she attempted to fire at Sasori, but he just used his puppets that had shields to defend him… let out a growl and tried to fire even bigger arrows.

Chiyo was doing her best to destroy Sasori's puppets, without losing one of her own… they needed all the extra power they needed in this fight… Chiyo's eyes flicked around from puppet to puppet… she just lost other one… she was down to 7.

Evangeline stood in place and was chugging away on her sake, every time one of Sasori's puppets got near her… she smashed it with her fist like it was nothing. Evangeline matrix dodged a blade, then grabbed the puppets hand… then snapped it and took its sword, with a little twirl she slammed it into other head and smashed it.

Sasori flicked his fingers and had most of the shattered parts fly back towards him… then he used a handful of his other puppets to start repairing them… then he uses his shield to guard the repair puppets.

'_Clever'_ thought Chiyo '_he had anticipated that there may be a tough challenge, so he didn't just carry puppets for combat, but defending and repairs as well'_

Chiyo swung her hands to make three of her puppet form a pyramid… they formed a vacuum it started to suck in all of the other puppets, unfortunately there ways to many of them and her vacuum Jutsu got clogged fast… the Sasori had puppets fall from the sky and slammed into them, breaking them.

Chiyo looked around to see everyone was getting tired… Chachamaru was moving slower… her battery was getting drained.

"We need to focus on the Sasori" yelled Chiyo, then her puppet unseal something "Sakura throw it at Sasori"

The puppet approached Sakuichi and spit out the orb, Sasori moved in close and started to fight Sasori hand to hand, her chakra is what protected her from the poison. Nemu looked over at her master… then she was something… there was a lone chakra sting coming out of Sasori's back.

Nemu eyes started to dart around and scan the area as she dodge and fought with the puppets. Nemu saw that everyone was extremely busy with the others… Nemu's eyes looked around and counted all of the part… she was able to count them all… she count 299… one was missing.

Nemu jumped away from a puppet and smashed it with her foot, she looked over and saw something… a downed puppet, slowly inching over to Sakuichi… she narrowed her eyes and saw the chakra string… it was massive. Sakura hit Sasori as hard as she could and launched him backwards… Nemu's eyes widened at what she discovered.

"NOW" yelled Chiyo

"TAKE THIS" yelled Sakuichi

Sakuichi pulled her arm back and threw the orb… it flew towards Sasori, it was inches away from hitting him, Nemu shot over to it and jumped in the way.

"What is that girl doing?" yelled Chiyo

Nemu spun around and kicked the orb… it shot past Sakuichi and slammed into the doll behind her and did its sealing.

"You foolish girl… I only had one of those" said Chiyo

The other puppets stopped moving… and fell to the ground, everyone was wonder what had happened… they looked to the seal… to see Sasori pinned under it. Nemu slowly walked up to him and looked down… as he looked up.

"How… how did you know that I was the real one" said Sasori "No one has ever known that I am always in the shadow pulling the strings on my fake… so how?" asked Sasori

"Because… as you said… we are alike" said Nemu "if I were a puppet master, I would hide and control a puppet, to control a puppet… its genius"

Sasori just lay there… not that he had a choice, he closed his eyes.

"I admit defeat" said Sasori, then looked over at Sakuichi "you… 5th Hokage assistant… I'd like to make a deal with you"

Sakuichi deactivate her zanpakutō and returned to Sakura… her eyes still narrowed.

"I'm listening" said Sakura

"If you spare me… I'll tell you where you can find Orochimaru" said Sasori

Sakura put her finger to her lips… that would be great info… but who's to say Sasori won't try to kidnap any other Jinchuuriki.

"Deal" said Nemu

"NEMU" yelled Sakura

Nemu walked over and ripped the giant seal off Sasori… then before he could act and attack with puppets, Nemu slammed a seal on his head… he just lay there, his finger twitched… he blink… he was just a puppet.

"Well… this sucks" said Sasori

"Not it's your turn… where can we find Orochimaru" said Nemu

"The deal was" started Sasori

"That we spare you… you didn't say anything about sealing your chakra and keeping you prisoner" said Nemu

Sasori blinked… then closed his eyes.

"Touché" said Sasori "very well… I will tell you"

Chiyo looked at Sasori as he told them where to go… Sasori then looked over at her

"What?" said Sasori

"You remind me so much of my grandson… I wonder what ever happened to him" said Chiyo

=== Naru and Kakashi ===

Deidara howled in pain as he finally too damage after all this time… Kakashi just used his Mangekyō Sharingan to create a small black hole to rip his arm off. With him screaming over the loss of other arm… he was too busy to see Naru flying up towards him.

"RASENGAN" yelled Naru

Naru aimed at the clay bird thing and ripped its head, she then created clone to grab it and landed on a tree… she ripped open the clay bird… so see Gaara dead body just sitting there. Kakashi and Naru, if it was a clone or not was unknown, landed on a branch.

"I'm gonna kill you" growled the Naru by Gaara

"Whatever you say, hm" said Deidara

"You fool" said Kakashi

"hm?" said Deidara, then got drilled in the face by Naru

Deidara fell from the tree and towards the ground, Naru and 3 clones grabbed onto him and fell with him, then just before hitting the ground they threw him down wards… then other Naru slammed on his gut, then started to beat him brutally.

Kakashi just watched…the clone behind him popped… Kakashi watched as Naru pulled back her hand and the clones gave her chakra.

"RASENGAN" yelled Naru, slamming it into his face

Deidara popped and turned into clay… Naru's eyes went red and slit, then she scream in anger. Her clones popped as the real Naru started to bubble with red chakra. Kakashi remember Jaraiya warning him… that Naru still can't control Ai chakra and it make her go mad.

Kakashi leap towards Naru and slapped a seal on her forehead… dropping her like a rock. Kakashi turned around to see Sakura, Nemu and Chiyo land beside them… Evangeline and Chachamaru went home. On Nemu's back was Sasori, who forever have his chakra seal… Sasori.

"Sup?" said Sakura

Kakashi just gave a small wave… he saw Sasori, then pointed.

"Sasori turned out to be a puppet… now he has his chakra seal in him, so he's helpless" said Sakura

Kakashi stood up and got a look at him.

"What kind of freak turns himself into a puppet" said Kakashi

Sasori's head twisted around to face Kakashi

"Yeah fuck you to" said Sasori

Kakashi screamed and stumbled backwards... falling to the ground.

BOOOOM

The ground shook, everyone looked over see Team Gai running away from a blast Deidara created by blowing himself up… Kakashi's eye widened and he used his Mangekyō Sharingan again… and sucked up the blast.

"w-what did you?" said Sakura

"Transported it to other plain" said Kakashi

=== Authors Realm ===

Moka was humming to herself as he took the paper into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her.

ZIIIIIIIIIIP

Ranmacat walked by the door, then he stopped to clean himself.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"REEEEEEEEEOW" meowed Ranmacat in fear, jumping to the ceiling

The bathroom door slowly opened… then crumbled to pieces… Moka was sitting in the air as her toilet was destroys.

"I need to stop eating those 13 bean and meat chili dogs" said Moka

=== Team's Kakashi and Gai, Field ===

Sakura and Nemu where examining Gaara… they knew he was dead… everyone did… everyone… but Naru. Sakura and Nemu pulled their hands away and shook their head… they stood up and walked past Naru.

"Sorry… but he gone" said Nemu

"Where nothing we can do" said Sakura

Naru tightened her fist… then grit her teeth, tears started to stream down her face

"Why… Why Gaara… He's Kazekage… he just became Kazekage" cried Naru

"Calm down… Naru Namikaze Uzumaki" said Chiyo

Naru spun around and threw her arm out

"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP" scream Naru

Chiyo was taken aback by the outburst… she never expected such a kind girl to speak like that

"If you sand ninja hadn't put the Shukaku in Gaara, this would have never happened… did you ever consider what he thought… did you ever ask?" cried Naru "you call him Jinchuuriki… who are you to decide that fate for someone else" Naru started to cry harder, she rubbed her eyes

Chiyo closed her eyes… then stepped forward, then sat down… she put her hands on Garra… and started to focus. Everyone watched her… Kakashi and Gai knew what she was doing, Nemu and Sakura where told by there Zanpakutō's what she was doing. Kyoshi and Naru explained to Naru what she was doing… at first Naru was going to stop her… but they told her, Chiyo… she would only have a few weeks left in her at least… so she should just let her do this.

Everyone stood there, and watched as she performed her jutsu… but she started to cough and choke.

'_No… I used to much chakra'_ thought Chiyo

Naru quickly dropped down and put her hands on hers.

"Use my chakra" said Naru

Chiyo just sat there in shock… then remember what Kakashi said about her, Chiyo instructed Naru how to give her chakra. Chiyo's eyes started to grow heavy.

"Naru… you know Gaara's pain… look after him" said Chiyo

=== Mind Scape ===

A young Naru was surrounded by all of her friend… she turned around and started to push her way through the crowed and stared to run off.

"Gaara" yelled Naru, running through a dessert "GAARA"

"Who… who is calling me" said a young Gaara, then looked at his hand "who's hand is that… wait… it's just mine… who am I"

Naru ran up and put her hand on Gaara's shoulder, making him look over

"Gaara" said Naru, turning back to normal

Gaara stared at her for a moment

"You… your Naru" said Gaara, turning back to normal

=== Out of Mindscape ===

Gaara looked around to see hundreds off Suna ninja

"We all came to rescues you" said Naru "you worried us"

"Yeah… you cause us a shit ton of grief" said Kankuro

"Both of you shut up" said Temari walking up to them "Show your respects for the Kazekage" Temari then dropped down and hugged Gaara "I'm so glad you're safe"

Gaara looked over to see Sakura holding Chiyo, then she gently lay her down… Gaara looked down.

"So… she used that jutsu… to save me?" said Gaara

"Yeah… she did" said Kankuro

"I see" said Gaara going to stand

"Wait… you're not ready to stand yet" said Temari

Gaara started to sink to the ground, but Naru caught him and rose him to his feet.

"Everyone… let us pray for Granny Chiyo" said Gaara

Everyone started to prey for her… if not for her, Gaara would still be dead. The Gaara opened his eyes he saw a tanto on the ground… his tanto… his zanpakutō. Gaara reached down and picked it up… part of him wished the Shukaku was still in him… he smiled and held it, then for the hell of it.

"**Bury them in sand… Shukaku**" said Gaara… then to his surprise his zanpakutō started to glow

=== Akatsuki Hideout ===

Pain and Konan where watching over the seal the Biju where in… it started to glow a shake, something it's never done before. One of the eyes started to fade away… then close… a beam of chakra burst out of its mouth and shoot towards it unknown destination.

Pain and Konan just looked at each other… did the Shukaku escape.

=== with everyone else ===

The beam touched down and slammed into Gaara tanto… then it shook harder and in a whirlwind of sand… the Shukaku in a 7 foot form appear with sunglasses on

"**Hey I'm back baby**" said Shukaku as he pulled down his glasses

=== 2 Day's Later===

Naru and the other waved by to Gaara and the other Suna villagers… Kakashi was weakened due to his Sharingan and was getting a piggy back from Gai... Gai took off and sped towards the village.

"Neji?" said Lee, leaning forward to give Neji one

"OH HELL NO" yelled Neji

=== day and a half later ===

Once again a sand storm was blowing thought the dessert… and lucky for the group they were near Kanari's home… Neji and Lee had to fight the roaches for a bed… while the girls enter Kanari's home. Sasori was hanging from a noose in the room… just… hanging around.

=== Nemu and Sakura===

Nemu sat on the bed… naked, she sat there as instructed by Sakura.

Creak

Nemu looked over and her eyes widened, and her face turned a bright pink. Sakura stood in the door way, in a very exotic pink dress… Sakura walked into the room and stopped before Nemu. Sakura put her hands to her lips and blow a kiss, then she ran her hands thought her hair… down her neck… across her breast and down her side.

Sakura elegantly swung to the left and spun around till she was facing Nemu again, then she elegantly swung to the right until she was facing Nemu again. Sakura slowly approach Nemu and gave a quick peak on her nose and moved back.

Sakura turned around and started wag her ass at Nemu… whose face was bright pink… but she also had a little grin. Sakura looked back at her to see Nemu had done Futanari Jutsu… whether it was intentional or not was unknown to Sakura, Sakura decided to take advantage of it.

Sakura moved up her dress and flashed her bare ass to Nemu, then back up agents it. Sakura grinned as she rubbed up agents Nemu's hard cock… Nemu went to grabbed her ass and just ram it in.

"Nemu, No" said Sakura "not until I say you can"

Nemu put her hands back down, the look on her face showed she was fighting the urge. Nemu slowly moved her hand up to her cock.

"Hands down" said Sakura

Nemu whimper, but obeyed… her master can be cruel at time… tormenting her with her body like this… so mean. Sakura moved up to Nemu again and gave her cock a slight stoke… then she backed away with a twisted smile.

Nemu watched as Sakura moved her dress up her legs showing down tasty skin… the she let it drop. Sakura turned around again and shook her ass for Nemu, she let her shoulder strap drop… then she quickly pulled it back up. Sakura reach down and pulled up her dress and showed her cock to Nemu… it was nice and hard

Nemu started to drool…then she slighted as she felt her cock pulse, Sakura grinned… she decided to amp it up bit. Sakura moved up to Nemu and let her 9 inch cock rub Nemu's 7 inch cock… Nemu put her hands to her face, she wanted so badly to touch her cock… to touch her master cock.

Sakura started to stroke her cock and let out a moan, Nemu started to rock around, the threw her hand onto the bed and gripped the sheets tightly. She watched as Sakura let out other hot moan and licked her lips as she stroked her cock.

Sakura finally moaned and shot a stream of her hot cum onto Nemu cock… Nemu exploded and shot out her own load. Sakura smiled and moved up to her, then kissed her… Sakura pushed her onto her back, and crawled up on her, then swung around and got into the 69 position.

"Suck me" said Sakura

Nemu moved her head up to Sakura's cock and took it into her mouth, she sucked on her master cock and moaned, loving the taste. Sakura took Nemu's cock into her mouth and slurped on it, taking it all in… then pulling it back out.

Sakura shivered in pleasure… she moved her hand up and pushed two of her fingers into Nemu's ass. Nemu let out a muffled moan onto Sakura's cock. Sakura pulled off Nemu's cock and smiled, she finger fucked her ass getting her lover to moan and moan.

Sakura lower her head down to Nemu's firm ball, then licked at them… Sakura's cock plopped out of her mouth and she let out a moan.

"Master" moaned Nemu, her body trembling in pleasure "please… fuck me"

Sakura grinned it herself and continued what she was doing… she's never had this much fun teasing Nemu before… Sakura was trying to push Nemu, see how far Nemu can get pushed… before she'd take matter into her own hand.

Nemu moaned and let out a small growl, she didn't like this… Sakura's done this to her in the past, and it drove her nuts. Nemu reached down and grabbed Sakura's waist… then in instant Sakura was on her back, Nemu was on her.

Sakura felt a terrible ripple thought her… this is what she wanted, she wanted to be taken by Nemu. Nemu pushed her cock agents Sakura's ass… and pushed it in, then started to thrust.

"hmmmm" moaned Sakura, reaching down to stroke her cock

Nemu smack her hand Sakura, getting Sakura to tremble again… she loved this, she hoped Nemu would be a little more forceful in the future.

Nemu thrust in and out of Sakura as hard as she could, Sakura gripped the bed sheets and let out a moan as her cock flopped around from Nemu's fucking. Nemu bent down and pushed her lips to Sakura's, she pushed her tongue into her master mouth.

Sakura moaned into her lover mouth, she hasn't be taken like this… since that time back in Wave. Nemu pulled back up and held her hips lovingly.

"Whoa… you two seem to be having fun" said Tenten with a grin. "Can I join?"

Sakura went to say something, but soon found herself in a new position… Nemu was behind her and holding her up. Nemu reached down and gave Sakura's cock a small stroke.

"Please partake of a Sakura Milkshake" said Nemu, letting go and gave a wave to it "you must suck on this dispenser if you wish to enjoy the full flavor"

Tenten smiled and licked her lips, she walked over and got on her knees… she then took Sakura's cock into her mouth and started to suck it softly. Sakura let out a moan as her cock felt warm so good in Tenten's warm mouth, and her ass felt so heavenly getting pounded by Nemu's hard cock.

Nemu smiled and started to lick Sakura's ear, she let go over Sakura's thighs as Tenten was now holding them up. Nemu opened up Sakura's dress and started to play with her nipples. Nemu let her hands glad over her master nipples and gave them a pinch, Sakura moaned and shivered at the level of pleasure… she bite her lip and came into Tenten's mouth. Tenten pulled off and licked her lips, she swallowed the sperm… she moved up and kisses Sakura on the lips.

Nemu gave one final thrust into her master ass and blew her loud… her cum trickled down her cock, she pulled out and her cock faded away. Nemu fell back and closed her eyes… so she was sound asleep, leavening Sakura and Tenten to kiss and make out.

Though they didn't make out for long as they were exhausted from their traveling… soon both girls curled up next to Nemu.

=== Naru ===

Naru stood in the shower and let the water run over, she ran her hands thought her hair… she let out a content sigh as it felt so good. Naru felt someone warp their arms around her… after the water was turned off she felt 4 furry tails wrap around her.

Naru looked back to see Kanari with a sly grin.

"So… what's you doing?" asked Kanari

Naru smiled at Kanari, she turned around to face her…. Then kissed her on the lips, Naru wrapped her arms around Kanari's waist. Kanari moved her hands up to Naru's neck… her tails went back behind her and frizzed out as the kiss sent a pleasure filled current thought her.

Naru lowers her arms and lets them explore her ass… Kanari shivered as Naru messaged her ass, she moaned then Naru gave her a little pinch. Kanari wrapped her legs around Naru's waist, Naru held her up and the two kissed deepened.

Naru breaks the kiss and lowers her head down and takes a nipple into her mouth, she sucked on it and pulled, getting a load pop sound. Kanari held Naru's head and pushed it into her breast, she moaned as Naru bite her again and tugged.

Naru pulled away from Kanari's breast and started to kiss her neck, Kanari shuttered and started to kiss her neck, then bite it softly. Naru moaned into Kanari's neck and kissed it lovingly. Kanari moan… then grinned evilly, she reached down and pinched Naru's nipples roughly.

Naru let out a moan and let go off her, Kanari dropped to the ground and she landed stylishly. Kanari quickly swung around behind Naru and grabbed her breast and started to message them. Kanari smiled as Naru moaned and shiver in pleasure, she moaned even loader then Kanari pinched her nipples and twisted.

Naru moaned and moved her hand up to Kanari's head and held it, she bite her lip and shivered. Kanari moved her hands downs Naru's stomach and down to her pussy, she made small circular motion and Naru let out other moan.

"hmmm, yes" moaned Naru

Kanari grinned and gave Naru's clit a pinch and a little twist… she then let go of her clit and slid her fingers into Naru pussy and started to finger fuck her. Naru moans and grins… Kanari may think she is in control now… but it won't last long.

Kanari sit down on the small stool in the shower, she went to pull Naru with her… but Naru pulled free, she dropped down and before Kanari could do anything about it… Naru pushed her face into her cunt and started to lick and lap at her pussy

"Ahhhh, no fair" moaned Kanari with a cry

Naru didn't answer her, she just licked and lapped at Kanari's virgin slit. Naru pushed her tongue agents it, then moved up to her clit and sucked on it… Kanari let out a scream as her pussy felt so damn good. Naru moved her hand up and pushed her fingers into her tight slit and broke the hymen, she continued to lick, despite the small amount of blood her tongue was licking up.

Kanari moaned and drooled as Naru licked her dripping cunt… her tails wiped around wildly as she felt so good. Naru nibbled on Kanari's clit again… she just couldn't take it, she wanted so badly to be the alpha, but it was clear she wasn't.

=== Mikoto and Kisame ===

Kisame was sitting by himself, grumbly that he didn't get his revenge… Mikoto let out a sigh and looked over.

"Ok… I've gotta know" said Mikoto "what did he do to you?"

"Catch and release" said Kisame

"Eh?" said Mikoto

"That bastard… I was just a young shark… still growing" said Kisame as tears dripped "I wasn't big enough or him… so he threw me back"

Mikoto sweet dripped at this… was Kisame really sulking… that Gai didn't cut him up and turn him into soup?

X

**The next chapter will also be a movie chapter… and it the start of the winter war. For those who don't know what that means, it means Aizen will be final making a move.**

**(title likely to change)**

**Next Time: This is War**


	82. Start of the Winter War

A few hours have passed since Tsunade sent out Team Gai out to help Team Kakashi… thing are quiet in Konoha, nice and quiet… yeah that's about to end.

=== Las Noches ===

Aizen grinned as he sat in his thorn, at all sides was his army… the Arrancar army… Aizen looked down to see his most loyal Arrancar Ulquiorra Schiffer… and his daughter Samara Schiffer. Samara hiccupped and black tentacles burst from mouth… scaring the crap out of a handful of the fellow Arrancar.

Ulquiorra looked down at the tentacles, he grabbed them all with one hand and cut them with his sword… then handed them back to his daughter.

"Chew them this time" said Ulquiorra

"Ahhhhhhhh" said Samara as she pushed a tentacle in her mouth and sucked on it

"That works to" said Ulquiorra

Aizen stared at Samara with detest, everyone knew that Samara loved scaring Lord Aizen… mostly then he was at his most venerable moments… such as when he was in the bathroom.

"Ulquiorra… I have a mission for you" said Aizen "you are to go to the human world… and kill Hinata Inuzuka… but only if you think she could be a threat to us"

Ulquiorra nodded his head, then he heard a snort… he looked over to see Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and his lackeys.

"Why not just waste the bitch anyway" said Grimmjow

Ulquiorra turned his head away and walked away… Grimmjow just growled.

"I'll go to Konoha after I tuck Samara in for her nap" said Ulquiorra, then turned to the one Arrancar he could trust "Yammy… care to join me on a lovely trip to Konoha… no homo"

Yammy, a giant Arrancar with his lower jaw covered with the remnants of his mask, he let out a laugh and slapped his knee, then stood.

"Sure, you know I'd go anywhere with ya… no homo" said Yammy following Ulquiorra

=== Konoha ===

It was a pretty usually day in Konoha… ninja where training, civilian where doing their thing… it was that nice quiet peace we talked about near the start of the chapter

Suddenly a huge pressure washed over the entire village of Konoha, everyone was in a panic… ninja scrambled to find a source… Training Field 7

Ulquiorra and Yammy touched down and looked around… this was Ulquiorra's 2nd time in the human world… he looked around.

"Hmm… things are much brighter then I remember it" said Ulquiorra

"Yeah… this ain't what you said it was… what gives" said Yammy

"I think… it had something to do with then I came… something about that day just felt, so dark and evil" said Ulquiorra

"Who are you… and what are you doing in my village" came a voice

The two Arrancar looked over to see Tsunade… she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Yammy just laughed at Tsunade and walked up to her… showing in immense size.

"Hey Ulquiorra… this Hinata?" asked Yammy

"No" said Ulquiorra

"So… I can kill her?" said Yammy with a smile

"The mission was to determine if Hinata would be a threat, then kill her" said Ulquiorra "Lord Aizen never said if we could or couldn't kill anyone else… so do as you want"

Yammy grinned and stepped up to Tsunade… Tsunade pulled back her first and slammed it into Yammy gut.

CRACK

Tsunade pulled back her hand and screamed, she looks down to see her broken hand… she looked back up in fear at Yammy. Yammy pulled back his fist to punch Tsunade… but stopped then Gwen flashed in front of him.

"Milady… get back, I'll handle this" said Gwen, looking back at Tsunade

Tsunade looked back towards Yammy… who's fist was pulled back again

"GWEN" yelled Tsunade

Gwen looked back… but it was too late, Yammy hit her with such force it destroyed her vital organs… she'll only survive because of the charms… Gwen fell to the ground and wheezed in pain as the charms started to reset and adjust her organs… as her heart was in her stomach and her lungs where in her throat at the moment.

Yammy kicked Gwen and sent her flying it to a tree… Yammy then turned to Tsunade, he pulled back his fist… and slammed her, Tsunade flew across the field and back into the village… she slammed thought building after building, finally stopping then she hit and cratered into a 3 foot solid wall of concrete.

Gwen pushed herself up as her skin turned purple and she became an Anodite

"You'll regret that" yelled Gwen, charging at Yammy

Gwen hit Yammy and managed to make him stumbled backwards abit… then grinned as he swung his arm down and dropped her. She sprang back up and rammed her head into Yammy's stomach… she pushed agents him… and he didn't budge.

Yammy just grinned at her attempts to knock him over, he reached out and grabbed her flaming hair, then he picked her up and looked at her… a look of horror on her face as she grabbed to break free. Yammy started to swing her around by her hair… she became a blur as he spun her faster and faster… then he let go and sent her slamming into the ground.

Gwen's body dug a trench as she ripped across the ground… the pain was so intense she powered down and past out. Yammy snicker to himself… Ulquiorra looked around, he crossed his arms and waited for Hinata to come, he knew she would could.

"**BANKAI**" came a voice "**TENSA ZANGETSU**"

Both Yammy and Ulquiorra looked towards the sky to see Hinata standing in the air… she held her sword high.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata swing her sword

The wave of burning energy flew towards the duo… Yammy just laughed, Ulquiorra held out his hand and grabbed the wave… then hit it off to the side. Hinata face fell… she bite her lips, then shook her head an charged.

"Heh heh" laughed Yammy

Hinata got in close and went to strike, but Yammy shot his hand out and grabbed Hinata by her face… he added pressure, Hinata was frozen in fear and pain.

"This the girl?" asked Yammy

Ulquiorra nodded his head, then looked over to see reinforcements… they all flinched at his gaze, Sui-Feng was in a panic as she saw her daughter in Yammy's hand.

"PUT HER DOWN" yelled Sui-Feng

Yammy just smiled and shook Hinata a bit her body rocked around like she was a doll.

"If that what you want" said Yammy, rearing his hand back

Yammy then slammed her into the ground, the ground burst and cratered under her… Yammy and Ulquiorra jumped back from the creator. Everyone readied themselves for what they were sure to be a grueling battle. Yammy just grinned and beat his hands together.

"Oh yeah… gonna fuck people up" said Yammy

"Yammy, fall back" said Ulquiorra

Yammy looked down at the smaller Arrancar

"But Ulquiorra… I wanna have some fun" said Yammy

Ulquiorra quickly struck Yammy in the gut, Yammy let out a scream of pain and took a few steps back… he held his gut.

"GAH... you fucking asshole… you cracked a rib" yelled Yammy

Gwen at that moment had regained consciousness… she shook in fear at what she saw.

'_he… he injured him with one hit… I put everything had into my attack, and I'm sure Hinata and Lady Tsunade did to'_ thought Gwen, she bit her lip and made a very important call "Stand down"

Everyone looked back at Gwen as she stood, she straighten herself up to give the illusion… that she wasn't in the worse fucking pain of her life.

"That's an order" said Gwen

Ulquiorra just stared at her… eyeing her.

"Smart call… we didn't come here to fight" said Ulquiorra, then looked down at the knocked out Hinata "Lord Aizen merely wanted to see how strong 'she' was… and from what I see…" Ulquiorra then looked back up "she's pitiful… Yammy took her out in one hit" Ulquiorra turned his back to the group… knowing there not gonna attack "Lord Aizen has nothing to fear… his plan will succeed"

And with that… Ulquiorra opened a garganta, and he left with Yammy. Gwen turned back to her Anbu.

"Go take Tsunade to the hospital" said Gwen

"Yoruichi has already done that sir" said an Anbu giving Gwen and bow

Gwen nodded her head… she looked forward.

"I'm going to find my grandma… if anyone needs me, you know what to do" said Gwen, she reached into her pocket and pulled out some bean Nemu created, she ate one, then looked down at Hinata who was waking up "catch"

Hinata reached up as Gwen tossed her the bean, Hinata quickly ate it… she looked up in time to see Gwen flash away… Hinata looked down. Hinata then flashed away herself to go train… by now everyone was checking out the area.

=== Las Noches, Hours Later ===

"So… no threat?" asked Aizen "I mean you came back awfully fast"

"Yammy knocked her out like she was nothing… so she is nothing" said Ulquiorra

"Very welcome… good job" said Aizen

"Good job? He didn't kill anyone" said Grimmjow

"That was not my order" said Ulquiorra

"who care… if it was me, I'd have wasted that Hinata bitch" said Grimmjow

"ahhh, you still haven't patched things up with her?" asked Gin, followed everyone in the room laughing

"SHUT UP" yelled Grimmjow, hiding the Hinata's Bitch mark on his ass "How many fucking time much I say it… it's a scar"

"Enough both of you" said Aizen "Grimmjow, like it or not Ulquiorra followed my orders… if you have a problem with how I run things in Los Noches… well, you're welcomed to get the fuck out"

Grimmjow turned his head and let out a grunt… he stood up and walked off, his cronies followed him out into the hallway… he grumbled and looked back at his buddies, then grinned.

"Tonight… we go hunting" said Grimmjow with a snicker

His gang laughed along with him

=== Konoha, Night Time ===

It's been many hours since Ulquiorra and Yammy had come to Konoha… many hours since Tsunade has been admitted to the hospital as she has fallen into a coma from the force of Yammy's strike. All the ninja of Konoha where on pins and needles… most of them where trying to be calm as to not scare their loved ones… while other got ready for a possible 2nd strike.

=== Sakura's House ===

"Now you listen here… I have every right to see that child… she is my granddaughter" said Mayuri, then slammed his hand on the door hinge "Now let me in"

Fluttershy let out a growl, her fangs poking out of her upper lip and her eyes went red and slit… she hissed as her wings ripped out of her shirt and her ears went all pointy.

"I said… go away… or else" growled Fluttershy

"Or else wh… wha… what?" said Mayuri… looking into her eyes.

That was a mistake… as Mayuri saw a whirlwind of torment and misery which one would not be able to escape with in those eyes, her glare was on a different plain then the one Unohana could ever give… showing that Fluttershy… has some hidden darkness to her.

"I'll just… I'll just be going" said Mayuri running for his life and returning to the soul society

Fluttershy just let out a cold laugh, then canceled her power and walked over to Chikyū, she picked her up and snuggled her

"Ain't you just a cutie" said Fluttershy

Chikyū bubbled and giggled as she kicked her feet

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng was sitting on Kūki's bed reading her a story, Kuki smiled and snuggled her grand meme. Sui-Feng smiles and ran her hands thought her hair… then looked back at the book. It was a book written by Hinata, believe it or not… it was change slightly from what happened, but the story was about her encounter with… Slender Man… may he burn in hell… and how she stood up and fought him.

"His tentacles whipped around… Little Red Riding hood stood her ground, for if she didn't this monster would surely go after someone far weaker" read Sui-Feng, then turned the page "The Slender Man was not to happy that his prey stood to fight… it angered him, so he charged"

Kūki listen closely… the story got her Inuzuka blood pumping. Sui-Feng smiled again as she read the story… she knew Hinata wasn't the artist behind this book, Hinata's not talented enough with her hands… well… you know what I mean.

As Kūki finally dosed off Sui-Feng slinked away and walked over to the door… then flashed a way to go get some training in.

=== Shinobu, Training Field 12 ===

Shinobu pointed her hand into the air, she generated a large amount of energy around her… she focused it into the point and…

"**SPIRIT GUN"** yelled Shinobu

A large orb shot from her index finger and into the sky… then after a few moments exploded. Shinobu grinned at how far it traveled… she looked down at her hands to see 7 of her fingers glowing brightly… she pumped her fist up. Shinobu then turned to the wooden training dummy to her left… her curtsied to it… then started to skip, jump and soared like a ballerina over to it and started to slam her fist and leg into it.

Shinobu then slid back from it and pointed her finger at it… once again it glowed brightly.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu

An orb shot from her index finger and hit the wooden dummy… blowing it to little bits, Shinobu put her finger to her lips and blew the smoke off of it.

=== Motoko, Training Field 14 ===

Motoko pulled out her sword and slashed blades with her doppelganger… she pushed away and swung her sword, but her double flashed out of the way… Motoko popped her neck and readied herself. Her double flew towards her and swung her sword down, with Motoko being pinned for a brief second her clone cracked her in the face.

Motoko stumbled backwards… she whipped her mouth and spit out a bit of blood, she readied herself again.

"That all you got?" mocked Motoko, she had picked up on Hinata habits

The clone grinned and swung its sword around, then vanished… it came from behind Motoko, then flashed to the front… Motoko swung her sword and clashed blades, then she shot her foot out and kicked her clone in the stomach… it doubled over and popped.

Motoko quickly created and new stronger clone, and she resumed her battle

=== Lisa, Lisa's Appartment ===

Lisa was sipping on a nice cup of brandy as she sat back in her chair… she was reading a book, a real one this time… not porn. Lisa was studying the history of the world… all the laws, everything that the clans let known and all that stuff.

Lisa took other sip on her brandy again, she closed the book… then her hollow spoke to her

"**You saw it… didn't you?"** asked Asil, with a demonically dark tone "**Please tell me you saw it… and I'm not crazy"**

Lisa sat her cup down and closed her eyes… she trembled slightly

"Yes… I saw the hidden message" said Lisa

The message was hidden very well, and I mean very well… it was cryptic code, the letters where hidden with in all of the illustrations in the book, the code had to be decoded, translated and decoded again… but it was there.

'Beware the God of Destruction: Lord Bills'

Lisa trembled at the thought, Lord Bills… thought to be a myth… a scary story you tell to naughty kids to quiet them down… was real.

=== Mashiro, Unknown Location ===

"¡Dale, dale, dale, No pierdas el tino! Porque si lo pierdes, ¡Pierdes el camino!" sang Pinkie Pie

Mashiro and Pinkie Pie bumped hips and started to act like themselves and cut loose for this kids party… there was streamers and balloons and all that other stuff the bestiest party planner Pinkie Pie would ever need.

Pinkie Pie started to play her 10 instruments and she approached the birthday girl… who had turn 4, she giggled loudly at the wackiness of the two, Pinkie Pie had taken Mashiro under her wing of partyness and childlike wonder… and molded her to be just as good as a partyer as her. She had the potential… she just lack the… you know normal I'd say I can't say Pinkie Pie has no discipline in what she does… but the thing is… it takes years to be as good as her.

Deep within Mashiro's mine scape Orihsam was holding her face in anger

"**Mashiro… stop this foolish behavior… you need to train and prepare yourself for what's to come**" yelled Orihsam, her voice very proud and serious

"But I'm having fun… I don't wanna train" said Mashiro

"**Fool**" said Orihsam

=== Shredder, Tatsuki's Restaurant ===

Shredder was tapping his foot to the music… he snapped his finger and got ready to sing at Tatsuki's Restaurant… Tayuya, Kin and Angel need a nice deep voice for the opening of the song… and they choose Shredder.

Angel cleared her throat and started the song

"Dan dan dan, ta da dan dan, Dan dan dan, ta da dan dan" sang Angel

Shredder snapped his finger and put the mic to his mouth… mask.

"Pressure, pushing down on me, Pressing down on you, no man ask for" sang Shredder with Kin and Tayuya, making his henchmen's eyes widen "Under pressure, that tears a nation down, Splits a family in two, Puts people on streets"

Everyone in the bar was shock at how beautiful his voice was… his voice was perfect for the deep parts of the song… and even then he wasn't needed he still rocked around, showing deep joy for this… as the song came to an end his final part came up

"Cause love's such an old fashioned word, And love dares you to care for, The people on the edge of the light, And love dares you to change our way of Caring about ourselves" sang Shredder

=== Hiyori, Training Field 7 ===

Hiyori jumped high into the air and twirled around, she felt back down and slammed her fist into the ground and cratered the ground. She jumped out of it and compared it the one the Arrancar's created then they attacked… her eyes widened… it was 10x the size of hers.

Hiyori fell to her hands and knees as the realization of how much they differ in power… she closed her eyes and smashed her head to the ground as she shook in fear.

"Damn it… what am I gonna do… how am I gonna help" cried Hiyori "I'm gonna get my fucking ass kicked"

"**Pitiful**" said Iroyih, her voice soft and shy "**is that not what you call me… the only pitiful one I see is you"**

"Shut up… you don't know anything" growled Hiyori

**"****I know just as much as you, for I am you and you are me**" said Iroyih "**you always said that if you were to die… you hope it would be in a blaze of glory… well what glory do you have… your just a coward**"

Hiyori growled and stood, she was right… she was being a coward… Hiyori left to go into the woods and fight some of those jumbo sized monsters, hopefully to improve her skills.

=== Gwen, Anbu Tower ===

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**"** scream Gwen as she went Anodite

Her grandmother, Verdona… who was a full Anodite and able to jump thought the diminutions with ease.

"That's good, you've improved" said Verdona

"Oh can it… I got fucking destroyed today" growled Gwen, then turned to her grandmother "you need to start fucking teaching me the good stuff" Gwen then narrowed her eyes "I know Max asked you not to… well I'm TELLING you to ignore that old fucking fool" Gwen growled and stomped her foot

Verdona narrowed her eyes and went Anodite

"Little girl, that is no way to talk to me, or talk about your grandfather" said Verdona pointing at Gwen

"Oh fuck you" growled Gwen as she turned her head "I need to be stronger… I need power to protect Lady Tsunade… I need power to protect this village… I NEED MORE POWER"

Verdona stayed silent, Max was right… she shows no mercy to her enemies

"Gwen… do you really think killing the enemy" started Verdona

"YES" said Gwen, cutting her off "Kill them right then and there… so they can never cause harm again."

"But surly you uphold Konoha's believes" said Verdona

Gwen crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Verdona

"Don't you dare pull that card on me… I show mercy to those who are truly sorry for what they've done" said Gwen "if this is still about what happened with Furīza… he admitted what his plan was… and showed no signs of stopping" Gwen turned away from her grandmother and powered down, then started to leave

"Where are you going" said Verdona

"I'm gonna go get some loli pussy, the fuck is it to you" said Gwen with venom, then looked over "when you decide to stop being a fucking douche like Max and decide to teach me some good shit that's actually helpful, come by the Inuzuka Compound… until then, fuck you"

Gwen then flashed away

=== Evangeline, Naru's Compound ===

Evangeline titled her head back and downed a bottle of sake… she let out a big burp, then wiped her mouth. She looked over at Chachamaru, who was staring at her intensely.

"What?" said Evangeline

Chachamaru remained motionless… then fell forward, her face slammed into the ground.

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me you needed a winding" said Evangeline, grabbing Chachamaru's wide up key

Evangeline sat her up and started to wind her up, Evangeline looked over at a small crystal ball and waved her hand over it… she was watching Naru getting ready for bed… Evangeline felt Chachamaru jerk and twitch.

"Thank you Master" said Chachamaru

"Yeah yeah… start licking" said Evangeline pulling down her panties

Chachamaru did as her master told her, she pushed her face agents her masters cunt and started to lick.

"hmmm" moaned Evangeline "that's a good girl"

=== High Above Konoha ===

Grimmjow and his gang appeared overhead, all keep their power low… Grimmjow grinned as he looked around.

"Alright guys… lets have some fun… KILL THEM ALL" yelled Grimmjow, his men flashed away and towards their targets.

=== Lacky #1 ===

Edrad Leones… as he is called appears above the western part of Konoha, he looks around with small frown.

"Pitiful… I can only sense two reishi's that would even come close to being strong" growled Edrad, then started to look around, thought he knew of the two's reishis, it was hard to pin point because of the dense cloud of weakness.

Edrad grinned as he got an idea… he stuck his hand out and formed a large Cero… he'd just blow this part of town to fucking pieces… whoever survived would get to die by his hands. The cero burned brighter in his hand as he charged it up… he fired his cero.

He watched as it flew down towards the town… he grinned at the destruction he would cause.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" came a voice

A blue orb of chakra flew out of nowhere and hit Edrad cero, both orb exploded violently above the town… shattering windows and scaring all of the civilians cats and dogs. Edrad looked in the direction of the orb called the Spirit Gun… and he saw Shinobu's standing there looking up at him, beads of sweat trickled down her face and her index finger was smoking.

Edrad grinned… he felt a massive amount of power coming from her. Shinobu narrowed her eyes and glared at him… Edrad lowered himself down to her and just grinned his stupide grin. Shinobu took the opportunity that he was low enough strike, she jumped off the roof and balled up her fist.

Shinobu slammed her fist into his face, and let out a loud gasp from the pain… she pulled her hand back and held it. Edrad just grinned, he pulled back his fist and slammed Shinobu to the ground. Shinobu quickly shot back up and growled at Edrad.

Edrad just smiled as he stood over Shinobu, Edrad actually started to flex his pex… as if trying to be intimidating. Shinobu just looked up at him, she quickly sprung to her feet and put her finger in his face and poked his nose.

Edrad went cross eyed as he looked at her finger, it started to glow.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu

Shinobu blasted Edrad with a point blank blast… she grinned to herself, but that disappear then she saw his fist coming out at her.

"Aw Fuck" said Shinobu

Shinobu ducked under that first strike, but she got busted in the stomach from the second. Shinobu staggered backwards and balled up her fist, she stood up straight and got ready.

"Its gonna take more than that to beat me" said Shinobu

BOOOOM

Edrad and Shinobu jumped slightly at the loud explosion, they looked around slightly as if expecting back up for their enemy… a shadow started to loom on Shinobu, she looked up and saw the crouch of Mashiro's white jump suit.

Shinobu was slammed to the ground and Mashiro straddled her face, letting out a moan as Shinobu's hot breath tickled her pussy. Mashiro squirmed and smiled, Edrad blinked a few times and tilted his head… what where those to doing.

Shinobu started to kick around getting angry as Mashiro just sat on her face, Mashiro finally got the message and stood up. She giggled to herself as Shinobu stood up… basking in the glow of her orgasm.

"Hmm, that felt nice" moaned Mashiro

Shinobu growled and she looked at Mashiro, who was looking over at Edrad.

"Your evil… aint you" asked Mashiro

Edrad just pointed at himself… getting a nod from Mashiro.

"Why yes… yes I am" said Edrad.

Mashiro nodded her head… then in a fraction of a second, her foot slammed into his face and he fell backwards. He looked up and quickly, rolled away from an ax kick. Mashiro's foot slammed into the ground, then she looked over and swung her foot at Edrad and kicked him upwards.

Shinobu's eyes just widened in awe, her punches didn't do a thing to this monster… nor did her Spirit Gun. Shinobu let out a tremble and a shudder, she was so strong. Edrad quickly spun around and landed on the air and kicked up a large amount of dust.

Edrad pulled out his sword and readied himself.

"**Spirit Gun**" yelled Shinobu

Edrad swung his sword and sliced the attack in half, it exploded and created a smoke screen around him… then Mashiro flew thought it and slammed her foot into his stomach, she dropped to her hands and spun on them as she kicked him repeatable.

"**Mashiro Spiny Round Kick**" yelled Mashiro

Edrad stumbled backwards from the kick, he swung his sword and connected with Mashiro's leg… surprisingly it didn't hurt her. Mashiro flashed behind him and delivered a kick into his head… he stumbled forward and got other kicked in the face by her again.

Edrad growled and swung his sword at Mashiro, only for her flash away… he floated towards the sky. He held out his sword and grinned, he was tickled that he found someone to push him.

"**Awaken, Volcanica**" said Edrad

Mashiro and Shinobu felt a blast hot air… they saw his monstrous form and readied themselves… Edrad just grinned.

"Man I'm hot" said Edrad flexing his muscles, the opened his hands to them and blasted a stream of fire towards them.

The two girls jumped out of the way and charged at him from both sides, Shinobu went left and Mashiro went right. Mashiro put her hand over her face and summoned her incest mask and sprang at him.

"MASHIRO KICK" yelled Mashiro, going for a kick

"DIE" yelled Shinobu throwing a punch.

Edrad was able to take both attack like it was nothing, he hit both in the face… breaking Shinobu's nose and Mashiro's mask. Both girls stumbled backwards from the strikes… Edrad turned his focus to Mashiro and went to punch again.

Shinobu flashed in front of him and went to punch, with a little spin in the punch. There fist smashed and collided… making a loud cracking sound, Shinobu gripped his hand hard. Edrad went for other punch… and Shinobu managed to block and grab his other hand.

Shinobu grit her teeth as she used all of her strength and threw him into air, she looked over at Mashiro to see her holding her face in pain.

"Mashiro… you ok?" said Shinobu

Mashiro nodded her and uncovered her face… she looked over at Shinobu.

"I got an idea" said Mashiro, then whisper to Shinobu

High above them Edrad looked down at them… he didn't know what they were saying, but it didn't matter… Mashiro then flashed away.

"Saving yourself huh?" said Edrad

Edrad put his hands together and summoned a massive flame in his hand, then pointed it down words.

"BURN" yelled Edrad firing a large stream of fire down towards Shinobu

Shinobu pointed her finger up and charge up her attack... then fired a massive beam.

"**SPIRIT CANNON**" yelled Shinobu

The beam and fire clashed with each other… both pushed agents each other and struggled for dominance… it was a dead even struggle. Shinobu was struggling to hold her own… she hoped the plan would work.

Edrad just laughed as he imagined the look on her face as she was moments away from death… a shadowy figure flew thought his fire and approached him… something hit his hand and pushed him away, Mashiro burst thought his flames… her mask dawned on her face and a cero was charged on her foot.

Edrad's eyes widened as he saw the burn marks on her… it blew his mind at what he realized.

'_She… she took the girls attack to the back… then climbed up mine own attack'_ thought Edrad

Mashiro hit him in the stomach and ripped thought him like Goku did to the evil King Piccolo.

"Congratulation… but don't think the other will be this easy" said Edrad

Edrad exploded violently in the hellish explosion… Mashiro looked down at started to cheer.

"Yeah we did it" yelled Mashiro

=== Lacky #2 ===

Motoko soared over as she looked for the threateningly high reishi's that have enter the village… at the moment she was unable to detect where it was due to the cloud effect of the other reishis.

Suddenly Motoko was hit in the back by a cero… Motoko stopped in her flight and spun around and looked up ward to see who attacker… a blond man slowly floated down to her, a smug look on his face.

"I get to beat up a girl… how fun" said the man

"who the fuck are you" growled Motoko

The man gave a bow and grinned evilly

"the name is Yyfordt" said Yyfordt, pulling out his sword "and I'm your executioner"

Yyfordt charged at Motoko, she barly had time to react… she pushed away from him and grabbed her sword… she held it out in front of her and readied herself. Yyfordt charged at her again and their swords clashed and they pushed agents each other, they clashed over and over… sword flew into the air from their swords.

They pushed agents each other and tried to knock each other of balance to, the two struggled agents each other…then the cutting began, both warrior ditched defense just to get a few attack in. Motoko grinned and used a dirty move she got from watching Hinata… she swung her leg and busted the Arrancar in his pride.

Yylfordt was sent flying backwards, he held his acing pride and growled… he then charged head on at her… the a blur came out of nowhere and hit him in the face and to the ground. Motoko looked at the figure who turned around to face her… thought her mask.

"Lisa?" asked Motoko, looking the girl up and down.

Lisa nodded her head… she looked back down at Yylfordt… and put her hand out, she fired a kido without saying a word and watched as it exploded violently around Yylfordt. Lisa then looks over at Motoko, she only had a few moments.

"we need to be careful fighting this thing… all over Konoha people are fighting" said Lisa

Motoko nodded her head and flew over to Lisa to thank her for coming to her aid… Lisa saw something out of the corner of her eye just as Motoko drew near. Lisa quickly pushed Motoko out of the way as a large Cero flew in-between them.

Motoko looked over at Lisa, taking her eyes away from there the attack happened.

"Thank you" said Motoko, then she looked back down to see a large bull

The bull rammed Motoko and impaled her stomach with its horns, the bull bounced her up and down making the wound rip open even more… blood started to drip from her mouth… she looked the bull in the eyes and saw a prideful look in its eyes. The pain was so intence she dropped her sword… the only weapon she knows how to use.

"what did I tell you… I'm you executioner" said Yylfordt, then noticed Liza coming at him

Yylfordt swung his head to the side and threw Motoko off of his horn, he caught Liza sword in his hand and threw her to the side, then hit her with a cero… sending her crashing to the ground. Yylfordt turned his attention back to Motoko and flashed over to her and went to punch her… Motoko caught his fist and straightened herself up… growling at Yylfordt.

Yylfordt growled and threw other punch at her, Motoko blocked it as well… Yylfordt then went for a head butt. Motoko used the leverage and lifted herself up and slammed her feet on his head and pushed off of it. She spun around and held up her fist… she hoped all the time she trained with Naru narusagawa in hand to hand would pay off.

Yylford charged at her again and went to punch, Motoko chught it and quickly ball up her other hand.

"**IRON PUNCH**" yelled Motoko

Yylford took the attack to the face… he quickly swung around and drilled Motoko in the ribs. Motoko screamed as she felt her bones break… she held her side and growled at him

"why wont you die" yelled Yylfordt

Motoko just grinned as blood continued to drip from mouth

"because… I refuse to" said Motoko, gritten her teeth in pain "I refuse to die by your hands"

Yylfordt was about to say more, but he felt someone behind him… he ducked out of the way of Lisa's spear Shikai, she only managed to take off one of his horns. Lisa then threw Motoko her sword.

"don't drop it this time" yelled Lisa

Motoko caught her zanpakutō and quickly twirled it around

"Bring Light apart the Heaven, Hikari Tenshi" said Motoko, her mask fragment form on her, then she ripped the base of her sword "Bankai… Take to the sky, Hikari Tenshi"

Motoko wings burst from her back, she held her sword tightly and was ready for Yylfordt this time, she charged at him and slashed his chest, making him extremely mad.

"You bitch" yelled Yylfordt swinging at her

Motoko jumped back as Lisa came in to strike, Yylfordt grabbed her zanpakutō and swung her off to the side… he let out a loud bull bellow and did the foot scraping thing they done… then charged at Motoko.

Motoko just stood there and waited… he got in close, and rammed her thought the chest again… this time she was resting on his head. Motoko coughed up blood, she reached down and grabbed his neck… Yylford tried to shake her off as his vison was block.

Motoko just laughed at him, he growled at her.

"whats so funny bitch?" said Yylfordt, then felt something sharp pirece his skull

"your dead" said Motoko

Lisa had stabbed him thought Motoko, as Motoko had used her body as a way to block his vision and mask her reishi… Yylfordt dissipated like all hollow do when they die. Lisa caught Motoko and eased her to the ground, Motoko quickly started to heal her wounds

"are you ok?" asked Lisa

Motoko nodded her hand… she diffenitly didn't want to use herself as a mask again.

"I'm fine… but I don't think I ever want to have a man penetrate me ever again" said Motoko, then looked at her spear.

Lisa looked over and saw a she had a small nose bleed that she didn't get in the fight.

"why is your nose bleeding?" asked Lisa

"Stripper Pole" said Motoko, then blushed "I mean… no reason"

Motoko turned away and started to heal

=== Lacky #3 ===

Sui-Feng flew thought the air, she needed to find the enemy and kill them as fast as she could, she need to protect her village. She stopped in the air and started to look around… then a sword burst thought her chest… the attack was oldest of Grimmjow's lackeys… Shawlong.

Shawlong grinned that he was able to take out and enemy so fast… then in a puff of smoke Sui-Feng turned into Anbu Bomb Log… it was a hollow log stuffed with black powder and had paper bomb all over the outside.

The log exploded and created a thunderous boom, Sui-Feng flicked her nose with her finger and grinned. A figure fell from the smoke cloud… Shawlong was slightly burned… he head his smug look on his face, Sui-Feng looked him up and down.

"I'm inpressed… no one has ever lived to tell the tale after one of thoe goes off in there face" said Sui-Feng

Shawlong dusted himself off like the attack was nothing.

"an Arrancars skin… is like iron, we can't be injurd easly" said Shawlong… then eyed her carefully, he noticed her jacket "you are a captain?"

"former captain… I quit after I found my love" said Sui-Feng, then readied herself "so don't think you've got yourself an easy kill"

"I'm not like my comrades" said Shawlong activating his release "Awake and Snip, Tijereta"

"the 80's called… they want their hair dresser back" said Sui-Feng

Shawlong growled the Sui-Fengs snide remark… he went to attack her, but something had his head.

HISSSSSSSS

He's barly able to see who had him, he saw yellow skin and pink hair… and soulless red eyes… then he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and felt his blood get drained. Sui-Feng was a little disgusted at what she saw… but didn't say anything, she just let Fluttershy have her drink.

Fluttershy's eyes popped opened, she flashed away and landed next to Sui-Feng, then without thinking turned her head and spat out his blood… all over Sui-Feng jacket.

"gah… tastes like a half-baked mutant potato" said Fluttershy, then saw what she did to Sui-Feng "sorry about that"

Sui-Feng held in her anger

"its fine… the blood sample could be useful to us" said Sui-Feng

Shawlong held his neck for a moment and growled.

"you'll regret not killing me then you had me" said Shawlong

Shawlong flashed past the two… Sui-Feng was able to dodge the strike, but Fluttershy got clipped… her shoulder was gushing. Both girl looked behind them to see blood dripping of Shawlongs fingers… he looked back with.

Shawlong flashed past them again and again, mostly cutting Fluttershy who wasn't able to keep up with Shawlong… Sui-Feng barley had a scratch on her.

"he's so slow" said Sui-Feng

"Slow?" said Fluttershy then gestured to herself "if he's so slow, how come I'l getting my ass destroyed"

"cause you can't keep up with him" said Sui-Feng "he's slower then Rainbow Dash… but just by a hair"

The girls got bomb barded again… Shawlong's plan was to slowly where them out. Sui-Feng looked over at Fluttershy.

"then I say now, I want you to round house kick with all of you strength" said Sui-Feng, turning to face Shawlong… who was laughing and monologing

Fluttershy turned towards him as well… Shawlong was getting ready to attack again, Fluttershy readied herself… Shawlong vanished… Fluttershy started to pull her foot back

"NOW" yelled Sui-Feng

Fluttershy swung her foot out and slammed Shawlong in the ribs… he let out a loud gasp that was drowned out by a loud and sickening snap… Flutter shy hissed as she felt her foot break agents his iron like skin. She then ball her hands up and sung them down, sending him to the ground… but she wasn't done yet, she flashed down and swung her other leg… hitting his ribs a second time and sending him into a wall.

Sui-Feng and Fluttershy then flashed over to him… he struggled to get up, his rib cage was completely destroyed.

"W-We must retreat." Said Shawlong spurting up blood.

Sui-Feng pulled out her Zanpkauto

"**Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi" **said Sui-Feng, then went for the kick

Shawlong's body burst into dust from her Zanpakuto… Fluttershy looked down at the Zanpakuto.

"you ever fuck your wife with that thing?" asked Fluttershy

Sui-Feng looked over at Fluttershy… then smacked her upside the head.

=== Lacky #4 ===

Gwen and Hiyori ran down the street together… looking for the enemy threatening there home, Gwen quickly spins around and turns to the enemy, Hiyori follows her lead and looked back.

"Sup… me name be Di Roy… you two gurls wanna have a bout wit me" said Di Roy

"Hey, how's about you learn some proper Japanese" yelled Hiyori

Di Roy narrowed his eyes… then in mere seconds he was in front of Hiyori… sword drawn and dripping with blood. Hiyori shook as the pain hit her… Gwen quickly put her hands together.

"Pidgeottoa Swellows Starlya Tornadusa" said Gwen

A large blast of wind shot from Gwen's hand lanching Di Roy backwards and towards a building… Gwen then turned her attention to Hiyori, she put her hand over Hiyori's wound.

"Chansicka Blissucka" said Gwen, her hands glowing as they healed Hiyori's wound.

Gwen focused hard on healing Hiyori… she was just about to finish, then a blue beam burst thought her chest… Gwen's eyes widend and she fell forward, Hiyori crawled out from under her and looked over to see Di Roy… his bandage remove.

Di Roy just snicker… then he rubbed him nose with his thumb.

"The gurl went a made a mistake she did she did… she thought I was weak did she, well while she be right in the fact I aint in with the Espadas… but me Cero is just as trong as they be" said Di Roy

"dude… the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Hiyori

"I had a bit of rotten sausage, yes some sausage I did… some bad sausage, the be why I be talking like this" said Di Roy, then pointed to his head "dat ond a bit of me brain be gone"

Hiyori brought her hand to her face and summoned her mask, then reach down to her sword

"**Chop Cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi**" said Hiyori

The two charge each other and there blade clash, sending out a shock wave of power… the two of them flash around the village as they clash blades… Hiyori grit her teeth as she could tell she was out powered by him… she pushed away and tried to flash away, but slacked into him.

"There be other thing… you see, me bandages seal me power, that's right that's right, I said they seal me power… it just take a while for it to come back, that right it takes a while… but it stealy comes back it dose, that's right stetly comes back… me be getting tronger and troger by the second" said Di Roy "Me wanted Grimmjow to be the first I used these on… but I cant risk me dying."

Hiyori just growled, Di Troy then taunted her.

"just think… if ya didn't get hert with me first attack, your friend would still be alive she would be" said Di Roy.

Hiyori just growled again… she swung her sword and just missed Di Roy by mere inchs. Di Roy laughed as the two started to clash again and again, but as Di Roy said, with his bandage off he was stronger… and faster, He was flashing circles all around Hiyori… she wasn't able to keep up with him.

Di Roy taunted her even more.

"After I kell you, I'll go after all your friends I will and I'll kell them as slow and painfully as possible. Hiyori eyes widened in anger, she let loose a growl and got kicked into the air… Hiyori cupped her hands together and started to form a Cero in them… Di Roy's just stared at her.

'_A Cero… from the hands? B-but only the Espada are capable of that'_ thought Di Roy

"**EAT THIS"** yelled Hiyori

Di Roy charged up his cero thought his eye and fired it at her… Hiyori pointed her palms in his direction and lanched her cero. the two beams clashed and sent out a large shock wave… the powers where evenly matched… Hiyori grit her teeth and tears fell, if she failed now… everyone she care for would die.

"**I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO YOU**" scream Hiyori, pushing more power into her blast

Hiyori's cero started to push agents Di Roy's, Di Roy started to panic… he grinned and gripped his sword.

"**BITE**" said Di Roy, getting ready to use his resseraction… but stopped as his body felt cold.

Di Roy looked down to see ice around his legs… and slowly climbing. He looked back to see Gwen, grinning at him as she had just finished her spell… it was a deadly ice spell. Hiyori sensing Di Roy's hesitation pushed even harder… her cero in gulfed his and barreled down at him, he had enough time to look back up to see his end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Di Roy as his body was incenerated by Hiyori's cero

Hiyori then crashed to the ground as she had put all of her energy into the last attack, gwen walked up to her and knelt down… and resumed healing her.

"Hey… that ice spell you did" said Hiyori

Gwen looked at her

"Yes?" said Gwen

"it was cool" said Hiyori

Gwen frowned at the pun… it instantly reminded her of Ben.

"don't say that" said Gwen with a small amount of venom

"well aint you cold" said Hiyori

"Stop it" growled Gwen

=== Lacky #5 ===

Shredder leap across the an alley and landed on the next building… there was a high power level nearby… and the smell of blood was in the air, he knew that there was fighting going on… tailing right behind him was his old sensei… Evangeline.

"This Aizen fellow doesn't make since… from what I understood he wasn't gonna attack us straight away as he deemed that Hinata girl weak" said Evangeline

"yeah, that's what I heard as well… maybe he lied… just so we'd lower our guard" said Shredder, then he stopped and looked around.

"something wrong?" asked Evangeline

Before Shredder could answer a hand burst thought the roof and grabbed Shredder's leg… then he was quickly pulled in… Evangeline just stood there and held her face.

"he fell for a simple trap like that" said Evangeline "fool"

In the building Shredder got a good look at his enemy… he shiver at the sight.

"holy fuck… you look like you're the mutant off spring of my to subordinates" said Shredder

The Arrancar enemy known as Nakeen growled at the insult… Shredder took in a deep breath and expelled a large stream off fire thought the small holes in his mask. Nakeem took in a deep breath as well… he shot a cero out of his mouth and snuffed out Shredders flames.

Shredder tucked and rolled to the left and hurled a handful of kunai and shurikens. Nakeem batted them all away with his hand… Shredder let out a low growl and pull out a katana.

"I'ma gonna gut me a pig" said Shredder

Nakeem drew his sword and the two started to clash blade with each other… they both had the same idea, use there sword in one hand… while using there free hand to hit each other with their fist. Due to Shredder's armor and Nakeem's iron lie skin, none of them have truly taken any damage

Naeem fired a cero at Shredder, who dodge by jumping thought the hole in the ceiling… sending him high into the air. Shredder turns to warn his master of the enemy.

"FOOL, DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OF THE ENEMY" yelled Evangeline

Shredder looked down to see nothing, but a large shadow… Shredder looked up and his eyes widened.

"He knows the Expansion Jutsu?" said Shredder

Shredder spun around and faced him, then shot out fire… Evangeline pointed her hand up and shot out darkness chakra… the two jutsu's fused together and started to push agents the fat Arrancar… and latched him high into the air.

But Nakeem grinned and expanded to a larger size… Evangeline being the dark hearted fighter she was… ran and left Shredder to fend for himself. Nakeem slammed into the building the crushed it to nothing by rubble… karma had caught up to Evangeline as she was caught in the falling wreckage and was knocked unconscious

Shredder was pinned under Nakeem's foot… Nakeem grinned and stomped on his chest, this armor started to buckle under the stress and weight… Shredder took his katana and threw it at Nakeem… and missed.

Nakeem laughed evilly as he started to stomp… the armor was now pushed agent Shredder and was crushing him. Shredder let out a scream of pain… he looked up to see Nakeem charging up a cero… Shredder closed his eyes and excepted his death.

Suddenly a large ice spear ripped thought Nakeem's back and out his chest… the blood splattered on Shredder and got him to open his eyes. Nakeem stumbled off of Shredder and turned to see Evangeline… Shredder katana was stuck in her shoulder.

"Little boy… how dare you awaken me like you did" growled Evangeline, her eyes red, slit and full of rage.

Evangeline reach up and grabbed the handle of the katana and ripped it out. Shredder looked up to see Nakeem distracted with Evangeline he used his claws and ripped them into his legs. Nakeem stumbled backwards giving Shredder his freedom… he stood in front of his master and grabbed his sword.

He watched as the ice from his master attack crawled up the arrancar… he held up his sword and poured his chakra into it

"Goodbye Arrancar" said Shredder, then flew towards the hollow and lopped off his head.

Shredder then sat down on a chunk of a wall… he let out a hardy laugh.

"oh fuck I getting to old to fight like this" said Shredder.

Evangeline walked up to him and grabbed his katana… then pulled it from him, she spun it around and stabbed thought his armor and in the shoulder.

"The fuck was that for" yelled Shredder

"Payback for stabbing me" said Evangeline

"Yeah… ok, that's fair" said Shredder

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was hoping to have a nice dip in the cold river water… but with all of the power level flying around she felt she better get out and go help. Hinata slipped on her cloths and turn to leave the river… and saw Grimmjow.

"Sup mutt" said Grimmjow

Hinata let out a growl as she gripped Zangetsu… ready to fight the enemy. Grimmjow just let out a laugh… it was arrogant, he grinned at Hinata.

"that insult never fails to piss you off huh mutt?" said Grimmjow, grinning his grin as he had his hands in his pockets.

Hinata let out other growl as she eyed her enemy.

"Have we meet?" said Hinata

Grimmjow just grinned and nodded his head… thought Hinata couldn't see it, Grimmjow was furious, how could the bitch forget him.

"Ah come on… you don't remember me?" said Grimmjow

Hinata growled loudly, she was getting pissed off with his man and whatever mind game he was trying to pull.

"I'll give you a hint" said Grimmjow looking down to the ground, then slowly looked back up with darkness in his eye "I am an avenger"

Hinata blinked a few times… then her eyes widened, not at what Grimmjow said… but his eyes… they were no longer a blue-ish green… but they were red… red with three black tomes.

"No" said Hinata backing up "how is the possible… I kill you"

Grimmjow just grinned and snicker, he nodded his head.

"go on… say it, say my name you fucking cunt" said Grimmjow

"S-Sasuke… Uchiha" said Hinata

"Damn right… but I don't go by Sasuke anymore… the name is Grimmjow… Grimmjow Uchiha Jaegerjaques" said Grimmjow, pulling out his sword "Now… get ready to die"

Hinata quickly pull Zangetsu off her back and clashed with Grimmjow's blade… Grimmjow laughed and punched Hinata in nose with a lightning fast punch. Hinata stumbled backwards… she tried to prepare herself for other attack, but got kicked into the air.

Grimmjow sheathed his sword as he has already knew he didn't need it… he pursued Hinata and flashed behind her, kicking her in the back with so much force it could have crippled her. Hinata went to scream in pain, but Grimmjow flashed in front of her and hit her to the ground.

Hinata hit the ground hard and cratered the ground, Grimmjow then landed on her stomach getting her to scream in pain… Grimmjow stepped off of her and started to mercilessly punch her.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Grimmjow as Hinata started to cough up blood.

Grimmjow stopped punching and walked over to her side, then kicked her in her side, he had also clipped her left arm with his kick, breaking it. Hinata hit the ground hard and let out a cry as she was in intense pain.

Grimmjow came walking up to her with a smug grin.

"So who has two broken arms and is a whinny little bitch" said Grimmjow

Hinata growled and looked up at him

"You stupide asshole… you only broke one of my arms" said Hinata

Grimmjow rose his foot, then stomped on her other arm

CRACK

"Yooooooooooooooooooou" said Grimmjow

Hinata's eyes widened and she let out a scream, Grimmjow rose his foot again and started to stomp on Hinata… he planned to stomp the life out of Hinata. Hinata was powerless to stop him… he was at a whole new level of power… he was nothing like the Sasuke she knew.

Grimmjow stepped off of Hinata and grinned at her bloody from… he pulled back his fist and it burst with black energy.

"DIE" yelled Grimmjow

Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the attack… but it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Grimmjow's hand inches from her face… she looked over to see the Arrancar from before.

"That's enough" said Ulquiorra

Grimmjow growled at him

"Why stop me… just let me kill her" said Grimmjow

"Because Lord Aizen has order it… beside, you'll get to fight her again" said Ulquiorra

Hinata growled and pushed herself up… she coughed up blood.

"What… what the fuck dose that mean?" said Hinata

Ulquiorra looked over at Hinata, he turned around and opened a garganta and started to walk thought… he looked back at Hinata, as did Grimmjow as he enter.

"If you wish to save the Orihime Inoue girl… you must come to Las Noches" said Ulquiorra

Hinata eyes widened, she pushed herself up and ran at the portal… she reached out to grab one of them… but the garganta closed. Hinata felt to the ground and groined… she tried to push herself up, but collapsed.

=== Las Noches ===

Orihime was shaking in fear as she was surrounded by Aizen's army… she swallowed hard, Aizen was talking about his plans… he was using Orihime as bait to lure in some of the defending army… to weaken there forces.

Grimmjow had it abundantly clear the Hinata was his to kill… the other didn't real respond to him, but they knew he'd bitch about it for weeks if he didn't get to be the one to kill her.

Aizen looked over at his 3rd rank Espada.

"Harribel … this girl will be under your care" said Aizen

Harribel nodded her head

"Do you want me to take her to my area now?" asked Harribel

"Yes… your all dismissed" said Aizen

Everyone left to do their own thing… Harribel walked up to Orihime and reached out to her. Orihime hide her hands behind her… Harribel just blinked, she quickly move behind her and grabbed her hand and pulled her.

Harribel walked down a long hall, pulling Orihime along with her… Orihime sniffed and started to cry as they reached their destination. Harribel stopped and turn to face her… she stepped up to her, making Orihime flinch. Halibel reached out and cupped Orihime's cheeks with her hands, she caressed it gently as she used her thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry… you're a big girl, are you not?" said Harribel

Orihime looked down and started to tear up again, Harribel just blinked, she pulled her hands away and let out a sigh.

"I tired" said Halibel

Harribel turned around… she reached for her door.

"T-Thank you… f-for trying to comfort me" said Orihime

Harribel looked back… then nodded her head… she was opened the door and pulled Orihime in… there where massive pillars in her room… one for her and each of her Fracción … each had their own taste in what they have on it that they stole from the human realm. Halibel opened her jacket and let her mask get some air… Orihime had to admit, it looked cool.

All of 8 of her Fracción's greeted her… by a hug, cheek nuzzle, or a kiss to her mask. Each of them noticed Orihime and attempted to approach her… Orihime flinched and hid behind Harribel, then they went to pursue Halibel held out her hand.

"Leave her be" said Harribel

Her Fracción didn't dare disobey her… they went off in their separate ways and did there, her three original Fracción started to bicker like they'd normally do.

Her two one eyed Fracción's went off together, holding each other lovingly and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Her Privaron Fracción was up on her pillar… sitting in a nest, she cooed a few times as she nuzzled into her nest bed.

One Fracción was also up on her pillar, sleeping on a pile of red hot coals… she rolled over on her back and growled slightly, she rolled on her stomach and blew fire out of her mouth and lite the coal up, then she relaxed.

Her last fraction, and one of her dearest friends since her time of the living, was chewing on a carrot as she lead agents a wall.

Harribel wrapped her arm around Orihime and leap up to her pillar… where there was a large pool, full of water. Halibel looked over at her, then the pool… she rubbed her chin. She looked over at her girls… each doing their thing.

"Hey… who's gonna share a bed with her" asked Harribel, one hand shot up "Not you Chizuru"

Chizuru stomped her foot and bite into her carrot and chewed it.

"Meh… whatever" said Chizuru

"Anyone?" asked Harribel looking around, she notice Yukine bed of coals… she shook her head.

Halibel then looked over at the nest.

"Cirucci?" asked Halibel

Cirucci cooed and looked over… then down at her nest and rustled a little.

"To small" said Cirucci

Halibel nodded her head and looked over at her three original follower… they were arguing over who should have the honor of helping Halibel

"We'll do it" said the black hair one eyed Arrancar, then licks her lip

"Yeah… sounds fun" said the blonde hair one eyed Arrancar

They flashed up to Orihime, who was shaking… before they could grab her and take her to their shared pillar, Halibel gently rested her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Do not force her to do something… she doesn't want to do, she is emotionally stressed and doesn't need to be swept up into you kinky hijinks" said Halibel, then her eye narrowed "is that clear?"

The two flinched and nodded their head, Halibel let them take Orihime to their pillar.

=== Heaven ===

Kami was looking down from heaven viewing the earth, watching everything that's going on… her daughter where seated behind her… they were order away from earth… under order not to get involved.

In a burst of hell fire, Yami appear her daughter behind her… she looked back at them.

"go sit with your cousins" said Yami

The anarchy sister nodded their head and sat down next to their cousins as their mother went to talk with their aunt. Kami turned around and faced her.

"Ah, Yami… what bring you here?" asked Kami

"Oh cut the bull shit, you know exactly why I'm here" said Yami

Kami narrowed her eyes and turned around, looking back down at earth.

"I have already make it clear… we won't be getting involved with this war" said Kami

"But if Aizen wins… we'll all be history" said Yami "he's a treat to all… and if you were half the Kami you claim to be, you'd see that"

Kami closed her eyes.

"It is true… a great evil has risen" said Kami "unlike any this world has ever seen before"

"Then you should know why we need to help" said Yami "you know exactly how dangerous he is"

Scanty blinked a few times, then her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Am I the only one who a huge tone shift?" asked Scanty

"Aizen is indeed a threat" said Kami

Kami opened her eyes and look to the sky.

=== ? ===

A large human sized furless cat with purple skin opened his eyes and let out a yawn… he popped his neck and let it crack

'_However'_

The cat hopped off his large cat bed and was greeted by his master/assistant

"Ah… so you're up… are you still planning to go to earth to fight those foretold to challenge you?" asked his assistant

"Of course I am… ready my ship Whis" said the cat

'_I feel that he is mere poultry as to what's to come'_

"As you wish… Lord Bills" said Whis

x


	83. Preparing for War

Konoha has just been attacked by Aizen's army for the second time in the same day… the only casualty where his army. However, one Arrancar took advantage of the fighting and kidnapped Orihime... the Konoha ninja are clueless as how to retaliate… Gwen is currently acting as the Hokage, once she breaks the code that Tsunade left for Gwen in case she should be injured, she will know who Tsunade wish to act as her Interim… but this code was nothing like Gwen has ever seen… she estimated it would take at least 7 days to crack it.

Gwen has made it clear that all Leaf ninja are to stay in the village incase other attack, the only 2 team outside the village at the moment are Team Kakashi and Team Gai, she estimated they'd be back about the time in about 5 days, once they get back Gwen in inform them as to what has happened.

Gwen had also opened up the Anbu training field to all ninja in the village, and strongly urge them to train whenever possible… needless to say what she was doing didn't sit well with the elders.

=== Gwen, 5 days remaining until code crack and Team Kakashi and Gai's return ===

Gwen… you've got some nerve forbidding ninja to leave the village" said Koharu

"Indeed, the village needs the money" said Homura

"The safety of the village is more important than its income" said Gwen "I stand by my order"

"You have no right to make such an order" said Koharu "you are not the Hokage"

"Nor are you, you fucking old prunes" said Gwen "as head of Anbu I have taken it upon myself to run the village until Tsunade awakens… or until I figure out who she wanted to run it in her place"

Gwen turned her back to the elder and started to take her leave.

"We have not dismissed you" said Homura

"Do I care?" said Gwen, then flashed away

=== Fluttershy ===

"You wanna say that again?" said Fluttershy crossing her arms

"Yes… I think it's time for us to leave the Leaf village, things are about to get dangerous" said Twilight Sparkle

Fluttershy narrow her eyes at Twilight Sparkle, she looked over at Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"You feel the same way?" asked Fluttershy

They all rubbed their heads, coughed and averted their eyes… but nodded. Fluttershy closed her eyes… she let out a sigh.

"I see" said Fluttershy, then she opened her eyes "I quit"

"What? Why?" said Rarity

"Because I'm not about to abandon this village" said Fluttershy "while being part of the band, I have to listen to Twilight Sparkle… who is the leader… so by quitting I don't have to listen to her"

"Fluttershy, you do know that last night this village was attacked… right?" said Applejack

"I do… I help defense the village from one of the attackers" said Fluttershy

"And you want to stay?" said Twilight Sparkle "are you insane?"

Fluttershy closed her eyes again and brushed her hair… then opened them.

"Maybe I am" said Fluttershy

"Fluttershy… please reconsider… if you stay there a good chance you may die" said Pinkie Pie "what about Rainbow Dash… don't you think leaving her will destroy her"

"She plans to stay to" said Fluttershy "while she may be loyal to you as friends… she's loyal to me as my wife, she stands by my side"

Twilight Sparkle was shock… two of her closest friends where going to throw their life's away.

"You two are plum crazy" said Applejack

"Can you tell us why you plan to stay" asked Rarity

Fluttershy closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Do I really have to say it?" asked Fluttershy "I mean really… do I have to say it?"

The girls looked at each other… not sure what she was trying to lead them too. Fluttershy let out a small growl as she opened her eyes and looked at them

"The land of fire… is my home land" said Fluttershy "if this village should fall… then the land of fire would have no income" Fluttershy crossed her arms "that is why I plan to stay… to help defend my home… and if you were truly my friends and stood for what the band was about… so would you" then she threw her hands to the side "how can you claim to stand for friendship… if you knowingly abounded a village that was about to go to war"

The 4 girls looked away and rubbed their heads, they bite their lips and rubbed their leg with their other leg. Fluttershy walked past them and left their shared home… she had to get back to Sakura and Nemu's house… she's not sure how much longer her Dashie could watch Chikyū.

=== Rainbow Dash ===

Rainbow Dash held Chikyū's stuff bear toy… giving it a voice and having it sing and dance for Chikyū.

"Look for the bare necessities, The simple bare necessities, Forget about your worries and your strife" sang Rainbow Dash in a deep but friendly bear voice "I mean the bare necessities, Old Mother Nature's recipes, That brings the bare necessities of life"

Chikyū giggled and laughed as she clapped her hands and bounced.

"Wherever I wander, wherever I roam, I couldn't be fonder of my big home" sang Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy enter the living room and looked over at Rainbow Dash, who's back was turned to her at the moment.

"Don't spend your time lookin' 'round, For what you want that can't be found, When you find out you can live without it, You go along not thinkin' about it" sang Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy smiled, she lead agents the door way and watched how well Rainbow Dash was able to handle little Chikyū.

"Bare necessities, The simple bare necessities, Forget about your worries and your strife" sang Rainbow Dash having fun "I mean the bare necessities, Old Mother Nature's recipes, That brings the bare necessities of life"

"You'll make a lovely mother my dear wife" sang Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash quickly looked behind her, then smiled as she rubbed the back of her head… Fluttershy walked up and knelt down to her wife and pulled her into a hug, then nuzzled her. Chikyū giggle and crawled over to the two, she squeezed her way into their hug and smiled.

=== Nel and Zazie ===

Nel had grown to be quiet the 6 year old… she had let her hair grown out and it was tied up into two pony tales, due to her out growing her dress, they got her a brand new green dress that was her size… that she managed to reduce to raggedy condition in just a few hours.

Zazie had also grown to be quiet the pretty little girl… she no longer wore the uniform that her mother bought her for school… Zazie now wore a dress similar to Nel, only in red. Zazie had a hole cut in the back for her tail to come out… it swished around and she played with Nel.

Nel and Zazie where playing in the forest of death with Croogoozile, who had doubled in size over the years. Croogoozile was currently swimming in the river, catching fish for him and the girls to eat.

Zazie and Nel where both holding each other close as they kissed and snuggling. Both were getting at that age in a young kunoichi life then they start to understand what they were doing. Zazie took dominance in the relations ship… she kissed Nel on the lips and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Nel trembled in pleasure as Zazie moved her hands up to her budding breast and gave her nipple a pinch.

Nel jumped from the pinch and let out a tiny moan, Zazie just grinned as she you smell the desire coming from Nel.

Croogoozile came back into the camp, holding dozens of fish by the tail… he dropped them and looked at them.

"Ok… I think I got enough fish" said Croogoozile, then he looked up and noticed what they were doing "Uh… I'm just gonna… gonna, go somewhere else"

Croogoozile then slipped into the forest to leave the two be… he could hear the two giggling as he got further away.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen popped the cork on a bottle of sake and took a swig… then slammed it down on the Hokage desk. Gwen then unfurled the scroll containing Tsunade's order should she be unable to do her duties due to illness or worse… death.

Gwen looked over the code message and stare at it, she started at it for an hour, then she held her face… she doesn't nowhere to begin on cracking it. Gwen took other swig of her sake… and resumed her staring.

=== Hinata ===

With the help of a nurse Hinata choked down some medicine Nemu created to quickly repair broken bone in a few hours, but the taste… Hinata toes curled and her eyes watered from how fucking bitter the shit was.

After downing the 5 cups of the foul shit, the nurse left, telling her she'd be able to leave in a few hours. Having nothing else to do, Hinata closed her eyes and fell asleep… as she planned on how she'd train.

=== Las Noches ===

Cirucci was put in charge of Orihime sitting while the other went out hunting for food… it's been a few hours since they left. Cirucci was sound asleep in her nest… Orihime used her left arm to prop up her head… as she tapped her right hand on Cirucci's nest.

Orihime had realized that Cirucci wasn't very smart… because apparently she thinks Orihime sitting… means sitting on Orihime. Cirucci straddle Orihime's back, her hands on her legs and sat peacefully.

Every time Orihime tried to get out from under her… Cirucci squawked and went nuts like a mother hen would then it tried to protecting its chick. Very few times did Orihime manage to get out and away from her… and manage to get off her pillar, but Cirucci would realize it rather quickly and track her down… so Orihime decided to just go with the flow and let her do her thing.

=== Evangeline ===

"Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell" said Sasori "so good to see you again… sensei"

Evangeline narrowed her eyes, then turned her head. Sakuichi scowled at her… was she apart of the Akatsuki?

"Don't call me that" said Evangeline "while I did teach you, I told you to never call me that"

"You taught him… how could you, he's evil" yelled Sakuichi

"Quiet you little brat and listen" said Evangeline "While I help him master his puppet master… it was long before he join the 'Akatsuki'… beside, do you blame Sarutobi for training Orochimaru"

Sasori tilted his head… why did he have the feeling she wasn't here to help him

"S-Sensei" said Sasori

"I said" started Evangeline, then flashed her eyes at him… they were blood red and slit "DON'T SAY ME THAT"

Sasori moved back slightly, he saw Evangeline fang protruding from her lips.

"I will not let anyone harm Naru… she is of my blood" said Evangeline, then snapped her finger.

Chachamaru's hands changed into machineguns

"You say you were inspired by your granny's fortress destroying puppets, so you created a group that could destroy a country" said Evangeline, just snickering away "well my puppet… my Chachamaru… I used her" the camera zooms up in her face, then the light above where cut for dramatic effect "to destroy a continent"

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sweat dripped down Sui-Feng's face… she slowly pushed herself back up and grunted.

"2833" said Sui-Feng, then went down again, then back up "2834"

Sui-Feng was pushing her body to the extreme… she had two giant boulders on her back, each weight over 300 pounds. Sui-Feng gasped and panted as she got tired… she switched hands again to let the other rest and resumed her one handed pushups.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen wrote down what she had started to decipher… but she knew she was a long ways from finishing. She wiped the sweat from her brow and resumed cracking the code. The door to the office creaked as someone entered, Gwen snapped her head up and growled.

"What do you want Verdona?" asked Gwen

Verdona closed the door behind her and started to approach the desk… Gwen shot her a glare that made her stop.

"I SAID, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Gwen, then slammed her hand down "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY"

Verdona took in a deep breath, then let it out

"Gwen… its time I took you home" said Verdona "your real home"

"And you can go fuck yourself… I'm not leaving" said Gwen

"But Gwen… think about your family" said Verdona

"I do… I am. Tsume, Hana, Karui" started Gwen

"Gwen, I mean your real family… me, Ben, Max" said Verdona

"Oh… you mean those scum bags that tried to imprison me?" growled Gwen

"Gwen… they did it because they were worried… this place is changing you" said Verdona

Gwen slammed her hands down again and stood… the anger flowed from her and Verdona could feel it… hell she could fucking taste it.

"I will say this once… and only once. The only way I'm going back… is if you drag my unconscious body back… but know this, the second I regain consciousness… I will raise so much fucking hell and will stop at nothing to return to this place I call home… I will kill anyone who'd dare to stand in my way… be it you, Max… or even Ben" growled Gwen, then sat back down and got back to her work, but not before give her grandma one last glance "Now, if you ain't here to train me… get the fuck out"

=== Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ===

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were at the park, Chikyū was playing in the sand and smiling as she buried her legs. Fluttershy smiled and wrapped her arm around Rainbow Dash's waist… getting her to blush, Fluttershy pushed her face into Rainbow Dash's neck and kissed it.

"atem… uh… sorry to interrupt" came Twilight Sparkles voice

Fluttershy quickly looked over, her eyes burning red.

"What?" said Fluttershy

Twilight flinched hard under her gaze… she cleared her throat.

"Me and the other have choice to stay" said Twilight Sparkles "we'll help Konoha prepare for battle the best we can"

Fluttershy didn't really respond, she just nodded her head.

=== Kimimaro and Angel, 4 days remaining until code crack and Team Kakashi and Gai's return ===

Kimimaro jumped up on a building and looked around slowly… he looked high and low for his target. He put his hand to his chin and rubbed it. Kimimaro flashed away and landed in front of the Cosplay Café… he opened the door and enter slowly. He looked around for his target… he looked over at the stage to see Tayuya and Kin singing for the customers.

"Welcome to Cosplay Café, how my I help you" said Ichigo

Kimimaro looked over and put his finger to his lips, then cupped his hand over his mouth.

"I'm playing hide n seek with Angel" said Kimimaro

Ichigo nodded his head and went to help other customer… Kimimaro resumed his search for Angel, he looked thought out the restaurant… she wasn't here. Kimimaro left and went to other spot he's thinks she'd be.

Kimimaro flashed into the park and he looked around

"zzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ" came a snoring

Kimimaro looked over at a tree, the source of the sound… we walked over to the tree and looked behind it, to see Angel snoring softly… Kimimaro smiled. Kimimaro reached out and nudge her, Angel stirred and looked over at Kimimaro, then rubbed her eyes.

"Guess I lost" said Angel, then let out other yawn

Kimimaro nodded his head, the offered his hand.

"Let's go get something to eat" said Kimimaro

Angel nodded her head and took Kimimaro's hand and stood up, then they both flashed away to go get some ramen.

=== Hinata and Rin ===

Rin sat in the water enjoying a nice hot bath compare to Danzo spraying her with a hose. Hinata was sitting behind her and was washing her back and hair… in case she wants to talk to Hinata, she had a shadow clone sit in front of her.

As Hinata washed Rin hair, she found out that her hair wasn't brown… that was just dirt and mud. Rin true hair color was jet black… just like an Uchiha's.

"After this, can we eat?" signed Rin

"Sure… what do you want to eat" said Hinata Clone

"MEAT" sighed Rin "lots and lots of meat"

"well… Tatsuki does have a lot of food with meat… do you care which meat you eat?" asked Hinata Clone.

"No" signed Rin "Just want meat"

"Close your eyes" said Hinata

Rin closed her eyes just as Hinata dumped the water on her, washing all of the soap off of her. Hinata pulled away from her and popped her clone.

"Come on, let's go dry off and get some meat" said Hinata

=== Revy ===

Revy was bored out of her mind… the P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar was closed until Panty, Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks return. Revy wonder the town looking for a nice place to kick back and enjoy herself… after searching for what felt like hours to Revy, she enter the Cosplay café.

Revy sat down at a table and was greeted by Tatsuki.

"How my I serve you?" asked Tatsuki, handing Revy the menu

Revy looked over the menu carefully… she tapped her finger on the counter, then closed the menu.

"Yeah, I'll have that 'have it your way meal'" said Revy

"Ok… you do know that it take quite a bit of time based on what you want… right" said Tatsuki

"I know" said Revy

"Ok then… what will you have" asked Tatsuki

"I'll have a large cheese pizza… with the cheese soaked in sake, the sauce mix with sake, the crust with sake mix in it… then I'll have 30 spicy chicken wings soaked in sake, with a large meat lovers sub, all the meat soaked in sake and the bread also lased with sake, and a side order of fried soaked in sake" said Revy

Tatsuki just blinked a few times… then turned towards the kitchen.

"I need a cheese disk with sauce, 15 chickens swimming in lava, a sub stuffed with meat and some skinny potato head, all drowned in sake." said Tatsuki starting the order

"Coming right up" said Chad "it will be done in half an hour"

During the half hour wait Tatsuki and Revy drank, smoked and chatted… during the chat Tatsuki could tell Revy was hiding something from her… something dark. Tatsuki walked back to the counter and waited there for more customers. Ichigo backed out of the kitchen holding the tray of cook.

"Man, I didn't think anyone other than my sister ate food soaked with sake" said Ichigo

Tatsuki looked over with interest

"You have a sister?" said Tatsuki

"Yeah… an older sister" said Ichigo walking over to the table, just as Revy turned to greet her waiter "…Sup Revy"

"Not much… kid" said Revy

Ichigo walked back over to the counter, and was stopped by Tatsuki

"She's your sister?" asked Tatsuki "she's a Momochi?"

"Yeah… she is" said Ichigo

Tatsuki looked over at Revy, she looked her up and down.

"I think your bluffing, she doesn't have that look on her face… the look of a killer" said Tatsuki

"That because she knows how to hide it… that how she got her name in the bingo book… 'Two Faced Revy'" said Ichigo

Tatsuki looked back at Revy, who was eating her food and staring over at Tayuya and Kin as they sang.

"In a spilt second, Revy can switch gears and show you the demon she truly is" said Ichigo

Tatsuki looked over at Ichigo, then back at Revy.

"Is she really the killer your claiming she is" asked Tatsuki

"When she was 9 she killed our father… then after that she went on a rampage thought our village and killed other 3000" said Ichigo

Tatsuki's eyes popped, she just looked back over to see Revy was now flirting with Tayuya and Kin, both turned her down and she just shrugged

"She must have had one fucked up child hood to go that far" said Tatsuki

"She did… she was beaten and raped nearly every day since she was 7… she even took extra beating to spare me and Zabuza." said Ichigo

Tatsuki smiled, that was really sweet of her.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng was at the Anbu gym… she held a massive bar with weighs on them and rested it on her shoulder… she was training so she could move around quickly while using her Bankai. Sui-Feng started to move legs and walk around with the few tons of weights she was carrying.

Sui-Feng just grinned as she took a few more steps. Sweat dripped down her face and she lifted it up as if she was getting ready to attack… then lowered it back down. Sui-Feng then jumping… that didn't end well… the weight slammed down on her and knocked her to the floor.

Sui-Feng lay on the floor for a few moments, panting and sweating. Sui-Feng closed her eyes and decided to rest for a few minutes, then she'd start up again once she'd catch her breath.

=== Ino ===

"Now do ya understand what I'ma trying to tell ya" said Applejack "ya must first be one with the earth"

Both girls where taking a mud bath… Ino had asked around for an earth style user… and Applejack fit the bill. Applejack bragged that she was… and I quote. 'The best durn earth style user the side of the land of rock ever durn did seen'

At first Ino didn't like the idea of soaking in a mud puddle… so Applejack told her they can go to the spa and soak in there mud, it was just as good. So there they were… soaking in the mud at the spa.

"Is ya startin to understand the mud and earth?" asked Applejack

"Yeah… I think I am" said Ino, sinking a little deeper "it's the opposite of wind style… I got be firm and planted"

"You got it missy, that how you use earth style" said Applejack, then lend back and put her arms behind her head. "hmmm, this spa mud aint half bad… but I'd still take a mud puddle over it any udder day"

=== Orihime ===

Orihime was in the kitchen Halibel so kindly let her enter, she was making herself a snack… a nice tasty cake. After she pulled it out of the oven… and the smell hit the other, they all back away.

"W-What the hell did you put in that… it smells awful" cried Apache, one of Halibel's original fracciones

"uhh… my nose, it burns" cried Mila Rose, other one of Halibel's original fracciones

The last of Halibel's original fracciones, Sun-Sung… he had hand covered sleeve up to her mouth… being a snake Arrancar, she smelt with her tongue.

Orihime's cake made of… mayo, barbecue sauce, pig skin, sushi, blue cheese, and chocolate

Orihime cut out a piece and bit into it, then smiled.

"Hmmm, so good" said Orihime

The three rival for Hailbel's attention looked at each other, then back to Orihime.

'_I think she's pregnant'_ thought all three of them

=== Fluttershy ===

It was getting late, the lights where turning on as Fluttershy walked thought the village back to the Haruno home, little Chikyū beside her, holding her hand… Rainbow Dash was on Chikyū's other side holding her other hand. The two lifted her up in the air, getting her to giggle and kick her feet around.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash smiled softly at Chikyū, then the two looked at each other and smiled. They lifted her up and both hugged her, getting her to giggle even louder, they both nuzzled her gently.

"I want one" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy looked over at Rainbow Dash, then kissed her nose.

"So do I" said Fluttershy

The two eased Chikyū back to the ground and then inched towards each other, just about to kiss each other.

"ahhh, how sentimental" came a voice

The two looked over, Fluttershy eye's went red and slit, then she growled as Rainbow Dash tightened her fist… a monstrous humanoid figure stepped out from an alley. Under his black and silver hair were two horns, both different in shape and color… his arms where cover in a golden subtenant and his legs were like that of a goats, his red dragon like tail whipped around as his two off color and shaped wings flapped.

"I haven't been this choked up since I got hunk of moussaka caught in my throat" said the figure with a grin

"Discord" growled Rainbow Dash "how in the hell did you escape your stone prison"

Discord threw his head back and laughed, he threw his arms down and fire burst in them as he laughed harder.

"Dear little Dashie… do you think the 5 elements of harmony you girls posset could hold me… you were missing one, so you didn't hit me with full power" said Discord with a villainous grin

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" yelled Rainbow Dash, then pointed to Fluttershy, who was gritting her teeth at Discord "Only she can call me that"

Discord looked up and snickered, angering Rainbow Dash

"Laugh while you can, this girl has the last element of harmony" said Rainbow Dash, then she threw her arm to the side "With Fluttershy's element of kindness, me and the other Equestria girls will defeat you once and for all"

"Will you now?" said Discord, then looked over at Fluttershy "so good to see you again sweetie"

Fluttershy's eyes widened in anger, and before Rainbow Dash could turn to ask her what that meant… Fluttershy was right in front of Discord, in midair with her fist pulled back. Fluttershy slammed her fist into his face as hard as she could… Discord was unfazed, angering Fluttershy even more.

"now is that anyway to say hello to your father" said Discord

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped… she didn't know how to react to the new she just heard. Fluttershy let out a growl and hunched over… her wings ripped from the back of her shirt and grew to full size… giving her a wing span of 4 feet, she threw her hands to the side and her nails grew shaper as did her fangs.

Fluttershy let out a low hiss at Discord.

"Did you not hear me last time we meet… 'FATHER'" growled Fluttershy

"Sorry but no… I think there was something in my ears" said Discord

Discord dug his finger in his ear and pulled out a large wad of ear wax, then flicked it to the side. Then he put his hand up to his ear with a smile.

"Care to repeat?" said Discord

Fluttershy growled again as her black chakra started to leak out of her, she tighten her fist as it was cloaked.

"I told you… if you ever… ever came into my life again" said Fluttershy, in an instant her eyes darkened to a point it could rival that off the famed 'Two-Faced Revy' "I'd kill you"

Discord just let out his manic laugh, he grinned wildly at his daughter and found the threat amusing.

"Your eye burn just as bright as Morrigan's did" said Discord then grinned "Before I killed her"

Fluttershy grit her teeth again as tears dripped down her cheek, she looked back to see Rainbow Dash still awe struck.

"Rainbow Dash, get Chikyū out of here" said Fluttershy, then she didn't get a response she got agitated "NOW"

The scream shook Rainbow Dash, she grabbed Chikyū and took off to safety, with her love and little Chikyū safe Fluttershy turned back to Discord.

"You're a fucking monster… bring up mothers name like that" growled Fluttershy baring her fangs at Discord "how could you kill her… how could you kill mother"

Discord just grinned and shrugged his shoulder as he closed his eyes… pissing Fluttershy off even more. Discord then sneered as he looked at his one and only daughter.

"She was making you weak… love, kindness, friendship… they have no real purpose to the child of chaos" said Discord

"I'm not like you… I will not take your place… I will not be the next Lord of Chaos" said Fluttershy with a growl

Discord let out a sigh and shook his head, a smile still across his face.

"Guess I have to go with plan B" said Discord with an evil grin

"What are you talking about?" said Fluttershy

Discord held up his hand as if holding something, then a piece of paper appeared in between his fingers… Fluttershy's eyes widened, she grit her teeth.

"You're allying yourself with him?" said Fluttershy, as she saw the paper

Discord grinned and snickered… between his fingers was a song he created… the song of the hollow. It was a song that filled hollow with rage and sends them on a rampage… the best part, for Discord anyway, was the song also worked on Visords… it would enrage there hollow and consume them… making them full blow hollows.

"That's right… I plan to aid Aizen in his quest… I plan to destroy the creator of this story" said Discord

"You're fucking evil" said Fluttershy

Discord smiled as he held his arms out to his side.

"If I'm as evil as you say, then my Kami strike me down" said Discord with darkness in his eyes

In a split second a giant bolt of lightning slammed down on Discord, he shined as lighting coursed over his body.

"Nice try bitch, next time give it you're a-game" said Discord with a laugh as he flipped off the sky

Discord then looked back at Fluttershy and offers his hand to her.

"Come with me my child… let us throw this world into chaos and discord" said Discord

Fluttershy looked down at the hand, then slowly back at him… she slapped his hand away and spit in his face.

"Go to hell" said Fluttershy

Discord pulled his hand back and started to back away

"So you've made your choice… shame" said Discord walking back into the ally

Fluttershy blinked and her face fell.

"You know I can still see you" said Fluttershy

"No you can't" said Discord as he hugged the wall as he backed up

=== Shizune ===

Shizune was sitting in the hospital, watching over Lady Tsunade… she's only left the room to go to the bathroom or to get a snack… and every once in a while to go help the nurses with a medical emergence.

That's about all there to Shizune in this chapter, she's very loyal to her lover and Hokage.

=== Rukia ===

Rukia clashed blades with Sode no Shirayuki… the two pushed off of each other and jumped back. Rukia was panting hard… she had to get stronger… she has to save Orihime. Rukia readied her sword as did Sode no Shirayuki.

Ice and snow flew into the air as they clashed again and again, Rukia pulled away again… and collapsed, she stabbed her sword into the ground and panted hard. Sode no Shirayuki waited for Rukia to catch her breath.

"Don't push yourself so hard… how will you be of help" said Sode no Shirayuki

Rukia looked up, she was too tired to talk… she's been working herself ever since Orihime was kidnapped. Rukia tried to push herself back up… but Sode no Shirayuki used her foot to push her back down.

Rukia let out a wheezing growl and tried again, but Sode no Shirayuki down again.

"Rest… if I can knock you over with just my foot, then your too tired to train" said Sode no Shirayuki

Not having the strength or energy to argue, Rukia flopped on her back and closed her eyes.

=== Gwen, 3 days remaining until code crack and Team Kakashi and Gai's return ===

Gwen had made little progress on creaking the code… she needed help… that's why she has Shikaimaru and Twilight Sparkle in the Hokage's office… all three of them where working hard on cracking the code.

"What a drag, Lady Tsunade sure knows how to make a code." Said Shikamaru, his eyes wondering all over the scroll

"Tell me about it… I've barley put a dint in cracking it" said Gwen, then showed them how much she got decoded.

The two could see that Gwen indeed needed help with the code… they each pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down the code and started to get to work.

The door creaked as it was opened, Verdona was back again… Gwen looked up and flashed Verdona a gaze.

"WHAT?" growled Gwen

Verdona took in a deep breath, then went Anodite.

"Gwen… we are going home, this instant" said Verdona

Gwen let out a sign… she left the desk and approached Verdona and went Anodite, then got into her fighting position.

"If you wanna have any hope of beating me… you better come at me with the intent of killing me" growled Gwen, then unleashed her murderous intent

Verdona narrowed her eyes, as did Gwen… a large scowl crossed Gwen's face… then she blasted Verdona with other wave of murderous energy. Verdona flinched and looked away… then she powered down.

"That's what I thought" said Gwen, powering down… then pointed at Verdona "Get out of this village"

Verdona stood there for a moment, then turned and left… this was the last time Gwen would ever see her. Gwen just let out a 'tsk' in disgust at her cowardliness… then went back to Shikamaru and Twilight Sparkle where still looking over the code, not once looking up from it.

=== Revy ===

With the bar still closed Revy had nothing to do but wonder the village, looking for something to do. Revy light up a cigarette and let out a groin… she was sooooo fucking bored. After walking around the village for hours, Revy finally came to a stop at a small bridge… Revy stared at her reflection… then noticed two figure behind her.

"Revy Momochi" came a voice

Revy didn't look over, she slowly and carefully slipped her hand down her shirt… and pulled out her hand gun.

"For the murder of countless life and many other crime that pale to the murder's you've caused… you are to be taken to the world government to be executed for your crimes" said the voice

Revy turned around and face the red haired women known as Erza… Revy face was dark and was void of any emotion. Erza's friend Natsu was on the verge of pissing her panties. Revy had her gun pointed at Erza's head… then she quickly pulled the gun from her holster and pointed it at Natsu.

She cocked the guns and readied them… Erza and Natsu tried to reach for their weapons, making Revy smile.

"You two are fools… coming at me without having your weapons drawn" said Revy with a dark chuckle. "you two where probably thinking, Hey… let make a name for yourself and go after a hardened criminal… well you found one, and she knows what the fuck she is doing" Revy chuckled again and grinned darkly "do you think you're the first to come at me… Shit, most of my kill where bounty hunters that came for me"

Erza and Natsu swallowed hard… they took on too big of a challenge

"However… you're lucky… I've been pardoned recently, killing you would put me on the chopping block" said Revy, but she didn't lower the guns "but at the same time… I have every right to defended myself"

Erza was sweating bullets, the level of murderous intent coming off of Revy was intense. Erza quickly dropped to her knee, then bowed.

"F-Forgive us… we… we're fools trying to take you on." Said Erza

Revy narrowed her eyes and turned to the side and spit her cigarette to the ground, then snuffed it out. She twirled her guns around and slipped them back into their proper places.

"I'll let you go this time…" said Revy "but next time… I'll kill you"

Revy then walked past them and off the bridge… leaving the two to just thank Kami for their luck.

=== Fluttershy, 2 days remaining until code crack and Team Kakashi and Gai's return ===

Shortly after her father showed up, Fluttershy had to defend herself, as her friends were worried that she was like Discord. Fluttershy was angered that they would even make such an accusation… the only one who trusted she was who she said she was… was Rainbow Dash.

After Fluttershy reminded the other that she wielded the element of kindness… one of the 6 elements of harmony, something no evil being could possess, let alone touch, all doubt was erased from their minds. After returning to the Haruno home Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash to watched Chikyū for her for a moment as she needed to do something.

Fluttershy walked up to a desk and sat down, she planned to create a song with magical property's, just like Discord's song of the hollow. Fluttershy started to write something… then stopped and looked at it, she let out a sigh as she crumbled the paper up and tossed it in the trash, she held her head and thought hard about it, about how the song should be.

'_This… this is harder than I thought… I want a song that's opposite of fathers… I need a song to please the spirits of light… but more than that, I want the song to have heart… to have soul'_ thought Fluttershy

Fluttershy looked over to see Rainbow Dash play fighting with Chikyū… who was balling her hands up into fist and hitting Rainbow Dash's hands. Fluttershy smiled as she started to think about Chikyū… she knows that this little girl will grow into a strong kunoichi, just like her mother's Sakura and Nemu… and she will help protect this land.

And then it came to her, Fluttershy pulled out a new paper and started to write down the song.

=== Las Noches ===

The door to Halibel's room flew open, scaring Orihime who was now dawning the Arrancar rode. Halibel was rushed over to a small bed on ground level. Orihime looked over and her eyes widened… Halibel was missing an arm.

"w-what happened to her?" asked Orihime

The two one eyed Arrancar's, Menoly and Loly were crying.

"S-She protected us… a Adjucha went to attack us… we didn't even see it coming" said Menoly

"She threw herself in front of it to protect us" said Loly

Orihime looked down at the bleeding stub… Orihime wasn't sure if hollows could bleed to death. By the way her followers are reacting they might… Orihime looked down at her hands… then for a moment orange orbs flashed in them

Orihime eyes widened… did she see what she thought she did, she looked down at Halibel, she bit her lip and thought very hard about it. Orihime ran around the couch and lowed herself, she slowly move her hands up.

Halibel looked over, then saw Orihime's hands glow with orange orbs. Her fracctions all pulled out there swords and had them at Orihime throat. Orihime didn't even flinch… she slowly moved her hands to Halibel, she felt the blade push agents her skin.

"DON'T TOUCH HER" growled all of her fracctions

"I have to… if I'm going to stop the bleeding" said Orihime

All of their eyes widened… they pulled there sword away from her, allowing her to touch there master… all of them where wondering the same thing.

'_Why is she helping her capturers'_

Orihime put her hands on Halibel's bleeding stub, then closed her eyes and focused… Halibel looked down and her eyes widen… Orihime wasn't just stopping the bleeding… she was… was creating an arm.

After a few minutes Orihime pulled away, sweet dripping down her face… just recreated an arm with her family jutsu… the Inoue Clan was other one of the most feared clans in the elemental nation… for they had the power… to reject, reverses, and reconstruct phenomena that have occurred to the body. This was the very first time Orihime used her jutsu to this extent.

Orihime felt light headed, she lend forward as she blacked out… Halibel shot up and caught her before she hit the floor, she just stared at her.

"Thank you… Orihime" said Halibel

=== Namikaze Compound ===

All 5 of Naru's beautiful girls where standing in the courtyard of the compound… they all planned to spar hand to hand with each other, no tricks, no weapons. They weren't sure how much help they be in the war… but they just wanted to be prepared.

To spice things up they decided to make it a bit of a tournament… the winner gets to share a bed with Naru, the real Naru… not a clone, for week… alone. After use a dice and playing rock-paper-scissors, the brackets were decided.

First up were Zangya and Korra… Zangya just smiled, she's seen how Korra trained with Naru… she knows how she moves, while she herself… has always trained alone, so Zangya would have the edge in this fight.

Korra charged at Zangya the moment the match started… she quickly spun on her foot and attempted to land a roundhouse kick her, Zangya easily caught Korra's foot with her hand, she then pushed Korra away.

Korra quickly drops down to sweep her legs, but Zangya jumped up and they went under… Korra quickly jumped up and threw a punch, Zangya sidestepped it, then quickly slammed her knee in Korra's chest. Korra doubled over and coughed hard as she staggered back, she looked up to see Zangya just standing there smiling.

Korra grit her teeth, it irritated the hell out of her that she just smiled at her, she charged at Zangya and started to swing her arms at her. Zangya duck and dodge all of Korra's attacks like it was nothing… and every time she got an opening… she took great pleasure of slamming her fist into Korra.

Korra staged and struggled to stay on her feet, Zangya's hand shout out and grabbed Korra by her shirt and pulled her up to her mouth.

"I soooo plan to fuck Naru every night after I win" said Zangya then she licked Korra ear "I plan to make her scream my name… as I will hers"

Korra's eyes widened in anger, she managed to pull away from Zangya… she stood full and pointed at Zangya.

"That's not gonna happen" said Korra throwing her arm to the side "it shall be me who will make her scream my name… I will be the one screaming her name" Korra then charged at Zangya "I will be the one to win"

Korra quickly approach Zangya, who was just standing there with a cocky grin, Korra went to punch Zangya… and got clocked in the neck. The punched knocked the wind at of Korra, then she went to take a breath Zangya hit her again… making Korra pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Zangya smiled and snickered as she looked down at Korra.

"When one scream out there belief… or there future plans during the battle, they leave themselves open" said Zangya

"Zangya wins" said Haku holding up her hand

Haku then rushed over to help Korra over to the side and out of the way, she used medical jutsu to heal her throat and allow the proper amount of oxygen into her lungs.

The next match was gonna be a three away match due to the irregular number of girls.

Yakamo, Isaribi and Haku stood in a three way standoff, Yakamo and Isaribi got into their positions… then they noticed Haku just standing there… filing her nails. Then Haku noticed the two stair she just gave them a shoo gesture.

"You two go ahead and fight… I'll fight the winner" said Haku

Yakamo and Isaribi looked at each other, then back at Haku.

"That's not fair" said Yakamo

"Yeah, you'd have an advantage over the winner due to exhaustion" said Isaribi

Haku narrowed her eyes and let loose a blast of energy, one that scared the two.

"All's fair in a fight… do you think the enemy would care if you were tired?" said Haku "Now fight"

Isaribi and Yakumo looked at each other, then got into position again… Yakumo swallowed hard, she already knew she'd lose...she's made little to no progressed in strength training, but she planned to do the best she could.

Isaribi charged at Yakumo and stopped just in front of her, making her flinch… giving Isaribi an easy opening, and hit her shoulder. Yakumo let out a cry in pain… Yakumo went to swing, but it left other opening and Isaribi took it and punched Yakumo in the cheek.

Yakumo stumbled backwards and rubbed her bruised cheek… she charged at Isaribi again and went for a kick, she managed to land a hit by kicking Isaribi in her knee. Isaribi reached down and grabbed her by her foot and pulled her in.

Isaribi punched her in the ribs, getting her to cough hard, then Isaribi swung her foot around and kicked her in the face and knocked her to the ground. Yakumo tried to stand up, but was pushed down by Isaribi's foot… Yakamo just stopped moving.

"I give" said Yakumo

Isaribi let up off of her, letting her get up and walk over to the wall where she sat by Korra. Isaribi looked over at Haku and readied herself for whatever Haku was gonna do. Isaribi charged at Haku as fast as she could, she quickly slid across the ground and circled around her, then she punched Haku in the ribs as hard as she could… Haku just looked down at her.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Haku

Isaribi was slightly rattled, but she didn't let it scare her, she quickly spun around and kicked her in the sides… but Haku quickly pinned in between her elbow and knee. Isaribi screamed from the sudden pain… Haku quickly let go and spun behind her and chopped her in the neck.

Haku then spun around again and elbowed in the face, Isaribi held her face in pain, she opened her eyes to see Haku was gone… before she can say anything she was flat on her back from a sweep kick. Isaribi looked up to see Haku standing over her, Isaribi brought up her hands to shield her face as Haku punched over and over. Isaribi tried to get up, but Haku was straddling her, pinning her down.

"I give, I give" yelled Isaribi

Haku stopped punching and got off of Isaribi, letting her get up and rush over to the side… Haku looked up just in time to see Zangya walking up.

Both girl let their aura flare as their reward was within their grasp… Haku being a yuki-onna let out a calm and cold aura. While Zangya, being from a race of alien warriors known as Naga's, let out a very powerful aura… while she never was a fighter on her planted, the gravity was much heavier on hers… so she was very powerful.

The two charged at each other, Zangya threw punch after punch at Haku, who calmed dodged every strike, about every third punch from Zangya she attempted to counter, but Zangya also dodge every strike.

Isaribi, Yakumo and Korra watched closely, they followed their moves closely and took it all in.

Zangya threw a punch at Haku, who went to catch her fist… Zangya grinned and quickly opened her hand and grabbed Haku's wrist, then pulled her in close and kneed her in the gut. Haku coughed up and small amount of blood from the kick and staggered backwards.

Zangya let go of Haku's wrist and stepped forward and unleashed a barrage of punches… Zangya then sweep kicked her and knocked her into the air, then she swing her foot back under Haku and kicked her up into the air.

Haku flew up about 10 feet, then crashed back down to the ground, there she remained motionless… Zangya pumped her fist up in the air and turned away from Haku.

"Yes… I win, Naru-chan is mine for a week" said Zangya

Haku looked towards Zangya and slowly got up, Zangya was too busy celebrating she didn't notice… Haku jumped her and wrapped her arm around her neck and cover her mouth and nose. Zangya thrashed around trying to knock her lose, But Haku held strong… Zangya proved to be quiet a stubborn girl as she thrashed around for a good 6 minutes before she started to slow down and final get drowsy from the sleeper hold Haku had her in. Zangya slumped to her knees and slowly slid to the ground, Haku let her feet down.

Haku then eased Zangya down and let go of her, allowing oxygen to enter her lungs again… Haku held up a peace sign.

"Heh heh, I win" said Haku

=== Lisa, Mashiro and Hiyori ===

"Why did you call us here again?" asked Hiyori

Lisa held her face and shook her head.

"I call you two here… to talk about the Arrancar attack, the more info we have… the better we'd fight them" said Lisa

Hiyori and Mashiro nodded their heads, Hiyori went first.

"The Arrancar me and Gwen fought… it had a bandage over its eye. He said it sealed his power… I'm not sure how much it sealed, but he said he was gonna save it for Grimmjow… I think that was the name of the one Hinata fought" said Hiyori

Lisa nodded her head, then spoke

"The one Motoko and I fought turned into a bull in the middle of fight… he nearly killed us by ramming us with his horn" said Lisa

Hiyori nodded her head and looked over at Mashiro… who wasn't paying attention to them, but was dancing around as she listen to music with her mp3. Hiyori looked over at Lisa and pointed over to Mashiro with her thumb.

"How the fuck did she win her fight?" asked Hiyori

Lisa shrugged and mutter something about being lucky

"Hiyori… I think we need to train harder, we need to get bankai… are mask aint enough" said Lisa

"Mine was… I didn't need my Zanpakuto" said Mashiro "I just used my mask"

"Well we can't fight like that… I can only hold my mask for a few minutes" said Hiyori

"Same here" said Lisa

Hiyori snapped her finger and looked at Lisa.

"We can train that too… if we can train to well enough we can increase how long we can hold the mask… maybe even make it hard to break" said Hiyori

Mashiro who only heard a bit of what Hiyori said got curious.

"Long? Hard? Futa Cock?" whispered Mashiro to herself, imagining the last part.

Mashiro went to investigate, as Lisa and Hiyori talked she snuck around and crouched behind Lisa and looked up her skirt… to see her bare pussy, Mashiro rubbed her chin and noticed how tasty it looked.

"We'll start by having are masks out for extended periods of time to test how long we can last, then we mark that time down and try to exceed that, then we do the same thing while fig- ahhhhhh so good" said Lisa then let out a moan

Hiyori's eyes widened at the sudden moan, she looked behind Lisa to see Mashiro pushing her face up her skirt and licked at her cunt

"What the hell are you doing?!" said Hiyori

"You said something about long and hard" said Mashiro "I thought you were talking about Lisa cock, but she doesn't have one… and her pussy looked so good so I licked it"

"I was talking about our Hollow mask, you ditz!" said Hiyori

Lisa stepped away from Mashiro and pushed her skirt down, blushing from embarrassment and arousal.

"Oh, okay, lets race, whoever can have their masks up longest wins!" said Mashiro, Lisa palmed her face, and Hiyori shook her head

"It's not a ra-" started Hiyori

"Ready go!" yelled Mashiro, she then summoned her Hollow mask and laid on her side, Hiyori and Lisa didn't want to, but knew if they didn't Mashiro would pester them until they comply, they summoned their Hollow masks and sat down.

They sat there and watched as Mashiro bounced up and down, swinging her head around as she was having fun, surprisingly they watched her dance for about 15 minutes.

"**Idiot**" said Hiyori… then her mask shatter "are you shitting me? Already?"

Lisa smiled under her mask, Hiyori apparently was able to tell.

"Oh go fuck yourself" said Hiyori

"**If I could I would… I really like the twincest yuri manga's**" said Lisa

Hiyori looked over at Mashiro and stuck out her hand, Mashiro handed her 500 ryo.

"Told ya" said Hiyori

"**You know… if you did the shadow clone jutsu you could gangbang yourself**" said Mashiro

Hiyori looked over at Mashiro… her skirt started to tent a little.

"Ok… I'll admit that sounds a little hot" said Hiyori

"**Of course it is**" said Lisa, her mask cracked down the middle and fell to the ground "Damn it"

"**I win"** yelled Mashiro, jumping up and started to do the chicken dance

"H-How the fuck do you have all that energy?" asked Hiyori

"I wear my mask before I go to bed, I get funny dreams with Orihsam, I've done it so many times that it stays one when I go to sleep, I can go for 12 hours straight" said Mashiro

"Really? how long did it take" said Lisa

"1 month" said Mashiro

"How long can you do it while fighting?" Hiyori asked,

"12 hours… duh" said Mashiro

Lisa looked down at her watch… it was about 11 AM

"Let's find out" said Lisa "hold that mask until 11 PM

"Okay." said Mashiro, then thought for a moment "what do I get if I can?"

Lisa thought for a moment, as did Hiyori.

"We can fuck" said Lisa and Hiyori at the same time

Mashiro grinned at the thought of getting some, she already got a taste for Lisa… and she has wanted to try Hiyori's nice small futa cock.

"Ok" said Mashiro

=== Hanabi and Moegi ===

Hanabi and Moegi stood in front of each other, both were preparing to train… so that they may help in the war that is to come.

"Are you ready? Moegi-koi" said Hanabi

"Of course I am Hanabi-koi" said Moegi

Both girls reach down and grab there zanpakuto's, then quickly pulled them from there sheaths.

"**Make some magic, Yukari Sendo**" said Moegi her sword becoming a small wand with a pink heart shaped top with a blue pentagram star in the center of the heart.

"**Battle on, Kokoa Shuzen**" said Hanabi, the blade on her zanpakutō got fat and think, then took the shape of a bat symbol.

Both girls looked at each other Zanpakutō's, it being the first time they saw each other's shikai's, Hanabi snorted at Moegi's.

"a wand? That's thing cant possible be reliable, it looks like a toy you'd use in a cosplay" said Hanabi, then smirk as she teased her love "you gonna cast a freeze spell on me witch?"

"Look who's talking, you blade looks like a bat" said Moegi, then put her arm up to her face, then deepened her voice "are you… Batman?"

The two got a good laugh at each other, then they readied themselves, Hanabi tossed her blade up and held it back hand grip. Hanabi charged at Moegi, who was waving her wand around in the air… Hanabi had to smirk, she dashed past Moegi and swung her sword. Moegi moved out of the way and slid across the ground, then a small cut appeared on her cheek.

"You left yourself wide open" said Hanabi

Moegi used her thumb and wiped her cheek, then held her wand into the air… 10 tarot cards poofed into existence, Hanabi held her side and laughed.

"Cards? Sweetie… your so cutie" said Hanabi

Kokoa, Hanabi's zanpakutō spirit held her head and shook it, she and Yukina, Moegi's zanpakutō.. who knew each other in their past life's, refused to help there wielder by giving away each other's ability's.

'_She'll just learn the hard way_' thought Kokoa

Moegi pointed her zanpakutō at Hanabi, the tarot cards spun around, then launched at Hanabi smirk and as it flew towards her, she held her zanpakutō tight. The cards got in close and Hanabi swung her zanpakutō and knocked the cards away with ease. Hanabi then pointed her sword at Moegi and grinned, then noticed… her sword… its scratched.

Hanabi's eyes widened in fear and looked back over at Moegi as she summoned more cards.

'_Those cards… they have to be infused with wind chakra, there no way paper would be that sharp' _thought Hanabi

Moegi points her wand at Hanabi, latching the cards again… this time faster. Hanabi swings her sword and blocks to of the cards, but there just too fast. Hanabi hissed as the cards zipped past her and cut her… small amount of blood trickled down her arms and legs.

Hanabi grinned and charged at Moegi, now knowing to be cautious of those cards… as Hanabi approached Moegi a stream of fire shot out and created a wall of flames… blocking Hanabi's path. Hanabi looked around for the cause of the fire.

Hanabi closed her eyes and used her Byakugan and looked thought the flames… and saw a giant red snail spewing fire and lava.

'_Did she summon that with her zanpakutō?_' thought Hanabi

Hanabi didn't know or really care, she just charged forward and swung her sword… and cut thought the flames like nothing… Moegi's jaw dropped in awe at that site. Hanabi charged towards Moegi and readied her blade… out of the corner of her eye she noticed the snail rolling towards her, it wasn't very fast so Hanabi just jumped out of the way.

However the heat coming off of the snail alone was hot enough to give Hanabi a slight burn, Hanabi grit her teeth and spun around, then stabbed at the snail as it rolled past… the snail let out a bubbled cry and burst in a puff of smoke.

Hanabi looked down at her blade and just smiled at it, it wasn't even hot after attacking the lava spewing creature… Hanabi just smiled.

"Such a trusty sword" said Hanabi, then looked at Moegi "Any more tricks?"

Moegi spun her wand around stylishly, and held it high… and summoned a giant centipede, the jumbo bug rushed towards her and wrapped around her in a dome like fashion.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

The centipede was cut to piece, Hanabi smirked and her face fell as all of the parts starts to grow into tiny giant centipede's… they were two small to fight and it would take them a week or two before they'd be of use.

They all burst into smoke and returned to their home… Moegi swallowed hard as Hanabi gave her the 'come at me gesture.' Moegi held up her wand and swung it again… this time she summoned butterflies… Moegi wanted to cry as she shook her wand.

"Come on… I need something more helpful" cried Moegi, not use to using the wand

The butterflies flew over and landed on Hanabi… who looked at them curiously. The butterflies then started to tickle Hanabi with their tiny little legs, they made her laugh as the silk soft wings brushed her. Hanabi's eyes then widened as she noticed something… her chakra was getting drained.

Hanabi dug her foot into the ground and spun around, blasting the butterflies off of her.

"**ROTATION**" yelled Hanabi

All of the butterflies fell to the ground, all returning to their home upon impact with the ground.

"Please… something better then butterflies" said Moegi pointing her wand forward

A swarm of bee's appeared in a puff of smoke, Moegi's eye twitched… Hanabi just grinned and gave her girl a kissy face. Hanabi used rotation again and send the bee's back to their home… then she slowly walked up to Moegi.

"Sorry sweetie… but I win" said Hanabi as she stopped in front of Moegi

Moegi then smirked

"You always get close once you think you win" said Moegi, jumped back and swinging her wand "Hagane Zatoumushi"

Hanabi looked up to see a giant granddaddy long leg spider fall from the sky… it spread out its legs and slammed down on the ground. It moved it legs together and stood tall with Hanabi underneath. Hanabi swung her sword at the spiders legs… and her blade bounced off it.

Moegi smiled this time… Hanabi blushed, Moegi grin was so cute.

"I win… Hagane's legs are stronger then steel… you're trapped" said Moegi

Hanabi looked around for a moment, then noticed that the spider had a small opening in between its unequally spaced legs. Hanabi ran towards and got her head out… then the spider moved its legs closer, pinning Hanabi.

Moegi snicker as she walked around to Hanabi, who was struggling to free herself.

"Once again, you take the bait for an escape… and just get trapped" said Moegi, moving her hand up to Hanabi's cheek

"Yeah yeah… let me out" said Hanabi

Moegi just shook her head and kissed Hanabi… then pushed her tongue in to Hanabi's mouth, who was usually the dominate one. Moegi pulled away to see Hanabi growling at her.

"Enjoy being the dominate one while you can… cause I am soooo gonna be fucking you hard afterword's" said Hanabi

Moegi just smiled and kissed her again

"And it will be worth it" said Moegi, cupping Hanabi's cheek and kissing her deeper again.

=== Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro ===

Mashiro was bouncing up and down singing a song as she still wore her mask over her face. Lisa and Hiyori where playing cards as they waited for the time limit to end… so far 5 hours have past, and there wasn't a crack on her mask.

=== Anko ===

Anko took in a deep breath at what she was about to do… she never thought she'd have to, but she must. Anko knocked on the door to the Hokage office, then waited.

"I swear if that's you Verdona I'm gonna kill you" came Gwen's voice

"Who the fuck is that?" said Anko

"Who the fuck are you" came Gwen's voice

"Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin and Professional Bitch" said Anko

Gwen opened the door and looked up at her.

"What do you want, I'm very busy" said Gwen

Anko looked up to see Twilight Sparkle and Shikamaru hard at work, still trying to crack the code. Anko looked back down to see Gwen raise an eyebrow.

"Well?" asked Gwen

"I was looking for Shizune" asked Anko "I need her help with some… training"

"She ain't here… check the hospital, left wing, floor 2, room 209" said Gwen

Anko gave a small bow, then flashed away to the hospital… with her gone Gwen closed the door and went back to cracking the code.

=== Moments Later ===

"So… what is it you need my help for?" asked Shizune

Anko unknowingly touched her curse mark.

"Just training" said Anko

Shizune looked back at Tsunade, who was still in a coma… Shizune looked back at Anko.

"I guess I can help… where we training?" asked Shizune

=== moments later, forest of death, cave ===

"Ask a stupid question" said Shizune, then saw Anko touching her curse mark again… she knew what Anko wanted to do.

"Are you ready?" asked Anko

Shizune nodded her head… and got ready to heal Anko for then she got hurt… or kill her if she loses control

The camera panned out of the cave… and started to pan out of the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Anko

=== Mashiro, Lisa and Hiyori ===

Lisa was on her back reading her smut… this one was about two loli mermaids and a futanari. Hiyori was inching closer to her, getting turned on by Lisa constantly digging into her panties. Mashiro was balancing 3 colorful balls on her nose… as she juggling 5 colorful balls… as she sang… and danced… and balanced on a ball… on a teeter totter.

Eeyup… she's got the Pinkiepie bug… it was now 9 PM… and her mask still held strong, without a crack on it.

=== Naru, Kanari's home ===

Kanari smiled in her sleep as she snuggled into Naru… Naru lay awake… still thinking about the she saw… about what Mikoto showed her.

=== Flash Back, Genjutsu===

"Naru…" said Mikoto

"Shut up" yelled Naru, readying herself "I don't want to hear it… your evil, you betrayed the leaf, you killed your own clan, and you're working for a bunch of asshole"

Mikoto blinked.

"You finished?" said Mikoto

Naru growled and turned her head, then tried to escape the Genjutsu

"Don't waste your chakra… you'll never break free" said Mikoto

Naru growled at Mikoto, who just stood there… she didn't move an inch.

"Naru… you're in danger" said Mikoto

"No shit bitch" said Naru

"I don't mean the Akatsuki… I mean the nine tailed fox" said Mikoto

"Is dead… Ai killed it long ago, she consumed it" said Naru

"I know… but it's not dead, it's still in her" said Mikoto "why else would you go nuts then her chakra washes over you? It's because then you use her chakra… who is using its… she to is losing control" Mikoto snapped her finger and showed Naru's memories of her going nuts "Ai is either to proud or scare to admit it… but she is losing her battle with the fox… and soon it will kill her… then you"

"Why are you telling me this" said Naru

"I have my reasons… Naru, you have to help her… help Ai make the beast summit… or risk losing all you hold dear" said Mikoto, the Genjutsu turning dark and showing silhouette of her loved ones… being consumed in a fire.

After that image, Naru was freed from the Genjutsu… and was shaking in fear at what she saw

=== Flash Back End ===

'_Why did she warn me? Wouldn't it have been easier to capture me if I lack_ control' thought Naru… then soon fell asleep.

=== Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro ===

It was well past 11 pm… and Mashiro's mask was just now starting to crack. Mashiro was giggling as Hiyori and Lisa sucked on her breast, upholding there deal to fuck her.

=== Las Noches, Kitchen ===

"Ahhhhhhh Ahhh Ahhhhhh Ah Ahhhhhhh" said Samara

"Really? That's very interesting" said Orihime

"Ahhh, Ahhh Ahhh?" asked Samara

"Of course I can understand you" said Orihime "I work in a restaurant I have to understand the customers"

"So… you can cook" said Aizen walking up "maybe you are of some use after all, go make me something"

Orihime not wanting to be the target of her captures rage, did as asked and started to get the cooking utensils. Halibel walked up to Aizen, she looked over to see Orihime getting ready to cook.

"Lord Aizen… I humble ask… you have her stop" said Halibel

"What's wrong… scare she'll cook something better then you?" said Aizen with a smirk at Halibel's glare "You wouldn't know a good meal if it walked up to you and said 'Hello, I'm a tasty meal'"

"If she's that one that made it… it would" said Halibel

"You're just jealous" said Aizen

Halibel shrugged her shoulder

"I tired" said Halibel, walking away.

3 hours later Aizen would meet Suu, the jelly creature Orihime ended up making out of blue raspberry berry and lime jelly, chili powder, edible latex, and a cocktail of her cum with Rukia's sperm, She even had a zanpakutō.

When Aizen learned of the recipe to the what was once gonna be his food, he was sickened and told Orihime to never cook for him… EVER.

Orihime looked over at her creature/daughter and smile as she watched as she played with her pigtail things. Suu looked up at her mother/creator and smiled, she rushed forward and hugged her… and pushed her head into her jelly body.

=== Gwen, 1 day remaining until code crack and Team Kakashi and Gai's return ==

Gwen was relaxing in the hot spring… not that she really wanted, Shikamaru and Twilight Sparkle thought it would be best if she gets away from the code for a while. Gwen let out a growl as she down a full bottle of sake, then she lean back and closed her eyes.

Why did the code have to me so hard… they still haven't put much of a dent in it… Gwen tried to think about the code. Gwen grabbed other bottle of sake and down it fast… then slid out of the water. Gwen dried up and headed home to get a little loli pussy… maybe that will help her calm down.

=== Shredder and Splinter ===

Splinter was having Dogpound and Fishface running laps around the training yard with weighted clothes.

"Pick up the pace you fucking pussy's" yelled Shredder

Fishface and Dogpound speed up, Shredder turn to Karai and watched as she spared with April, the two clashed blades and pushed agents each other… then stole a kiss and pushed away.

Splitter looked away from April and looked over at his boys, each one was sparing with each other while using there kekkai genkai. Raph had a large jug on his back to carry water around with him at all times, Donnie twirled around his metal staff and formed it into a naginaga and charged at Raph, who used his water as a shield.

Leo and Mikey where turning up the heat on each other and went into a sweating brawl… both where panting hard and where starting to cook in their shells.

"Raph" said Splinter pointing over

Both Leo and Mikey where splashed with some nice cold water, both let out a sigh of relief from the coolness, after thanking there brother they started to spar again.

=== Hinata ===

"And you are?" asked Hinata with a raised eyebrow

"Bardock… Captain of Squad Nine" said Bardock

Hinata tilted her head

"And how can I help you… I'm kinda busy" said Hinata, gesturing to Shinobu and Motoko, as they were training with her

"Well, I was hoping to have a spar with you" said Bardock "I hear your strong… and I wanna see if you are as strong as they say"

Hinata popped her neck and stared intensely… she sniffed the air once.

"You're a friend of Kenpachi" said Hinata "are you just a crazy for battling?"

"Kinda" said Bardock

Hinata held up one finger

"One condition… don't go over bored" said Hinata

Bardock nodded his head and got into a stance, without his sword

"So a fist fight" said Hinata, getting a nod. Hinata then looked over at Shinobu "Shinobu, if your serious about learning Inuzuka Clan jutsu, pay attention to this fight"

Shinobu nodded her head and watched as her mother got into position… she bare her fangs at Bardock and let out a growl. The two charged at each other and hit each other fist, letting a burst of chakra rip thought the area.

=== Gwen, present time ===

Gwen, Shikamaru, and Twilight Sparkle looked down at the contents of their work, they did it… they finally did it. Shikamaru and Twilight Sparkle figured out code and pattern Tsunade used to write her code, about the time Gwen came back they were writing it down.

Gwen picked it up and read the still coded message, but she understood it… she read it closely and closed her eyes… then smiled.

"I should have known" said Gwen, opening her eyes

Gwen then looked at the two

"thank you for your help… I will wire the cost of an S rank mission into your accounts after I take care of Tsunade's order" said Gwen, the two bowed and left.

Gwen sat down at the desk and stared at order, she pulled out a bottle of sake and she popped the cork, then started to chug. She looked back down at the order… a little jealous that Tsunade did trust her with something so important.

Gwen looked up from the paper and looked forward.

"Can I help you… Sui-Feng?" asked Gwen

"Team Kakashi and Team Gai have returned" said Sui-Feng "do you want me to inform them of the lock down?"

"Yes… and send Naru here… I need to talk to her?" said Gwen

"Can I ask why?" asked Sui-Feng

"Because… it a written order from Tsunade" said Gwen, then looked over at her "Now go"

Sui-Feng nodded her head and flashed away

=== Konoha Gate ===

Kanari and Naru where standing at the gate, the others where long gone and went their separate ways, Kanari wanted to stay. She very curious about something… she reached out and poked Bojack's nose… who in return tried to bite her finger, scaring her.

"Holy shit… it moved" said Kanari

"Yeah I moved… I'm alive... ish" said Bojack

Kanari looked back at Naru and smiled, then pointed over with her thumb.

"This the guy you were talking about?" asked Kanari

Naru nodded her head, and Kanari laughed and pointed at Bojack.

"You fucking fool, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" said Kanari

Bojack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You told her?" asked Bojack

"Yeah" said Naru

Bojack swiveled around on his pole and turned the back of his head to her. Naru laughed again as Bojack started to mumble about it not being cool talking about a fight between enemies, after apologizing to him for hurting his feelings, they left. Naru and Kanari began to walk the streets, then Sui-Feng flashed in front of them.

"Naru… you are to report the Hokage's office at once" said Sui-Feng

Naru froze, her eyes started to dart around… she looked up at her godmother in fear.

"W-Why?" asked Naru

"Tsunade left an order" said Sui-Feng

"Left an order… d-did granny die?" asked Naru

"No… but she is in the hospital, now go" said Sui-Feng, then looked over at Kanari "I'll take her to your house"

Sui-Feng took Kanari's hand and flashed away, Naru swallowed hard and flashed towards the Hokage tower. She enter the tower and went to Tsuande's office… then stopped an thought for a moment.

'_If Tsunade is in the hospital… who's running the village'_ thought Naru

Naru opened the door and saw Gwen leaning agents Tsunade's desk with her eyes closed, she opened them and looked over.

"Naru Namikaze Uzumaki" said Gwen "Step forward"

Naru hesitated but walked into the office… Gwen walked up to her and stopped, then looked up slightly.

"Naru… by order of the 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade… you are to replace her until she is fit to resume her rule as Hokage" said Gwen

Naru blinked in confusion… she shook a little.

"W-What?" asked Naru

"Naru… as of now, you are the Interim Hokage" said Gwen

=== Soul Society ===

A young soul reaper with long pink hair that split into to an upside down V, resting on her head was a red head band. She had her ear pressed agents the wall of the Captains Meeting hall, her turquoise eyes narrowed as she listen to the meeting. They have already gotten word that Aizen has kidnapped Orihime… but will not be aiding the Leaf in her rescue as they know it's a trap to reduce their army. The girl smiled as she heard Unohana remind them that they agreed to be allies with them and are obliged to help if they ask… after a long argument it was dissident that they might send in reinforcements a few hours after Konoha heads in as back up.

The girl pulled away and smirked at her info, she walked over to a garganta that was being held open by Gin, who smiled his creepy smile.

"Get anything good, Beni?" asked Gin

Beni just grinned back and nodded

"Lord Aizen will be happy with the info I got… it should provide him the opportunity he needs to create the Ōken and regain his rightful place as the soul king" said Beni

Gin just grinned and let Beni pass thought, he turned and started to follow as the Garganta closed behind them.

x

Next Time: Naru's Preemptive Strike (title may change)

AN: **I'm Debating on whether to make the next chapter a movie… the movie would consist of Hinata and a team of entering Las Noches… and most likely end then Hinata is rushed back to the fake Konoha to swing her sword at Aizen. Let me know what you think.**


	84. Battles of Las Noches

Homura and Koharu just blinked… they looked at Naru who was standing before them… Hokage hat on her head.

"I said… you two are no longer needed" said Naru

"You are just an Interim Hokage, you can't make laws" said Koharu

"That is right, you are just a figure head, to appease the civilians" said Homura

Naru just smirked, the reached into her pocket and pulled out something they didn't want to see… the Hokage Metal, Naru found it in the desk.

"This says differently… as of now, I am the 6th Hokage" said Naru

Koharu and Homura looked at each other, then back at Naru.

"Don't fire us" said Homura

"We don't have any other skills, this is all we know" said Koharu

"I know, you've been advisers for many years… but your age is clouding your judgment for the betterment of the village" said Naru, then smiled "But the new job I have for you… will be very similar to this"

=== New Job ===

Koharu and Homura where sitting at their new desk as they over looked Iruka teaching the next generation… every once in a while they would correct a mistake he's made, mistakes he made numerous times with previous generations.

Homura and Koharu smiled as they did their new jobs, it wasn't as similar as Naru claimed, but there words and knowledge was still going to be helpful and taking to heart for once.

=== Meeting Hall ===

Naru was sitting in the Hokage chair as she was in a meeting with Date Masamune… captain of squad 0. Behind Naru was her new advisers… two kunoichi's she could trust. Both were different in both the way they think and the way they fight… both of their opinions would be taken into great consideration…. Her new advisors where Hinata and Gwen.

"Can I ask why you will not be aiding us in rescuing Orihime?" asked Naru

"Because… we believe she left of her own accord" said Masamune

Naru narrowed her eyes at the head of the soul society.

"Why would she go aid the man… the almost killed her love 3 years ago?" asked Naru, she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk "TELL ME"

"I don't know why, but the soul society will not be going to save her… it is not worth it" said Masamune

Naru let out a small growl and sat back down, she closed her eyes and started to think.

"Now on to why I'm really here" said Masamune, getting Naru to open her eyes "I want to ask that Konoha will help stand guard and protect the soul society"

"FUCK YOU" screamed Hinata standing up and slamming her hands down, then throwing her arm out "You've got some fucking nerve asking for help… after refusing us help"

"Calm down you wild animal" said Gwen calming "you need to think about the bigger picture… we asked for help to save one girl… there asking to help protect the world"

Hinata growl loudly and turned to Gwen, she bared her fangs at her.

"Orihime is a friend… I am not going to abandon her" said Hinata

Gwen let out a 'tsk' and shook her head.

"Dose everyone in your family think with their fist?" said Gwen

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" yelled Hinata, very pissed "Last time I looked you live under MY families roof, that's some fucking way to say thanks"

"I'm not saying I'm ungrateful… I'm just saying you need to think about the risk" started Gwen "Aizen is the biggest treat the world has seen… he will destroy everything if he succeeds, we can't risk losing any one in our army to save one girl who has no power"

"That's where you are wrong" came a voice

Everyone looked up to see the door open and Rukia walked in, Gwen let out a growl and stood.

"How dare enter here… this is the Hokage meeting room" said Gwen

Naru held up her hand, stopping her then gestured to Rukia.

"What where you going to say… how was Gwen wrong?" asked Naru

"Orihime… she does have power… she has a Kekkai Genkai" said Rukia

"And that is?" asked Naru

"She has the Soten Kishun… she has the power to reject anything she wants" said Rukia

"The hell is a Kekkai Genkai?" asked Masamune

"It's a family technique, something only said family can do" said Naru

Masamune nodded his head, then looked back over at Rukia

"You said she can reject anything she wants… what do you mean?" asked Masamune

"I mean… well, say she lost an arm in an accident… well, she can reject that she ever lost it" said Rukia

Gwen's eyes widened… her jaw slowly dropped.

"Are you saying… that she can bring it back?" asked Gwen

Rukia nodded her head

"Yes… thought she still not use to using her clans jutsu to that extent yet" said Rukia "I'm not sure if Aizen knows about it… but if he does… he could use her power to reject Moka Mcdowell barrier, and enter her realm with ease"

Naru closed her eyes and thought, she opened them… she looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata… you and a small team will enter Las Noches and attempt to recuse Orihime" said Naru, then looked down at Masamune "Masamune… will you allow at least one of your men to assist in this?"

"I guess I can spare one… but what are we gonna do about the number will loss while the team goes to Las Noches?" asked Masamune

"I have ties with the Daimyo who rules Land of Snow… I mean Spring, I'm sure we can borrow Fubuki" said Naru

"I've was able to befriend the land of lightning's princesses… they say they've been meaning to apologize for their fathers mistake" said Hinata "with them and their assassin that makes 4 more"

"I haven't been outside the village much… so I can't add anyone to the list" said Gwen

"Well we can call on the Sand Village… we did just help them, maybe they'll return the favor" said Naru

"But we just helped them… wouldn't it be a dick move to call them on favor so soon" said Gwen

"Better to ask and not receive, then to never have asked at all" said Hinata

Naru looked back to Gwen

"Gwen, got find Rainbow Dash, have her go deliver the messages and escort the help if they can" said Naru

"You want one girl… to travel the world and get help?" asked Gwen

"She's done it before… I've talked with her, she can move like lightning… she'd have the back up her in moments… now go" said Naru

"As… you wish Lady Naru" said Gwen, then flashed off

Naru looked over at Hinata

"Go get a team and be ready to depart" said Naru

"Ok…wait… how am I to get to Hueco Mundo" asked Hinata

"We'll figure that out then we get there" said Naru "now go"

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Hinata, then flashed away.

=== Gwen ===

"So you need my speed to go round up reinforcements for the upcoming war?" asked Rainbow Dash

Gwen nodded her head.

"Yes, Fubuki from the land of spring, the 3 princesses from lightning, and any willing sand ninja" said Gwen

"Ok, I'll go check Sand first" said Rainbow Dash, then in a load snap following a colorful explosion

Gwen just blinked and went to leave, then in other loud colorful explosion, Rainbow Dash returned… Gwen turned around and her eyes widened.

"Here's the Sand Ninja, they were more than willing to help" said Rainbow Dash

Gwen just gawked at what she saw… Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro… Gwen just pointed in shock.

"How… How did you do that?" asked Gwen, then blinked, hearing yet other boom

Rainbow Dash looked over at Gwen, standing behind her was Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, June and June's pet Shirshu Nyla… also on Nyla was a blonde women with a cloud head band.

"Do what?" asked Rainbow Dash

Gwen blinked and once her eyes opened she saw Fubuki, Gwen shook her head and gawked again.

"T-That… how did you do that? You blasted across the county in less than a minute" said Gwen "How?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders.

"I just… did" said Rainbow Dash

=== Hinata ===

Hinata and Rukia, who said she was going to go save Orihime, walked around the village.

"We should take Sakura and Nemu" said Rukia "I remember hearing them brag how much stronger they got"

"I remember that to… I also want to take Ino" said Hinata

"Oh you mean" started Rukia then snapped her fingers "oh yeah, the Yamanaka girl"

"That's her… with her FullBringer power she should be a great help" said Hinata

"You think this scene is moving too fast?" asked Rukia

"Hell no… there is going to be at least 8 epic fights in this chapter, no one cares about this shit" said Hinata

"But what about word count? More words makes the better chapter, don't they?" asked Rukia

"Yeah they do… but if the writer doesn't know what to do with the scene… and just has it ramble and go on with no point it kinda kills the moment" said Hinata

"I see… your right, there would be no point" said Rukia, then looked over at Hinata "who's the soul reaper going with us?"

"Fuck if I know" said Hinata

=== Soul Society ===

"So who wants to go to Hueco Mundo?" asked Masamune

"Oh oh oh" yelled Bardock holding up his hand

The other captains, even Kenpachi looked away.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" asked Masamune

"Me, ME ME ME ME" yelled Bardock

"Come on, trip to Hueco Mundo" said Masamune "get triple pay"

Bardock handed money to Pinkie Pie, how she go to the Soul Society no one will know, she smile and ran her finger over it and nodded her head. Pinkie Pie then started to play interments and blast canons.

"PICK BARDOCK" sang Pinkie Pie

"Anyone? Come on, anyone at all" said Masamune

Pinkie Pink cracked her knuckles and started to blast music, she beat on her drums as load as she could.

"Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, Bardock" sang Pinkie Pie, the flipped off away from the drums and pointed her finger… firing confetti filled canons at all of the other captains, who were fighting the edge to kill her.

Realized that she wasn't gonna be of help, left… defeated.

"Come on people, anyone at all?" said Masamune

No one raised their hand… they just look away, Bardock starts jumping up and down.

"ME DAMN IT, BEHIND THE BITCH IN BLACK" yelled Bardock

Lust moved her fist up and busted him in the nose making him fall backwards.

"I'm going to Hueco Mundo" said Bardock happily

Masamune sighed and rubbed his head.

"Least he'll kill a shit load of hollow" said Masamune "everyone is dismissed… Shuhei, then he wakes tell him he can go"

"Yes Captain" said Shuhei

=== Leaf, 3 Hours Later ===

Hinata, Sakura, Nemu, Ino, Rukia, and Bardock where all standing in Kisuke's underground room. Kisuke was preparing to open the gate for them to enter Hueco Mundo.

"In my right hand, the stone that connects the worlds. In my left hand, the blade that binds existence" chanted Kisuke "The black haired shepherd. The chair of the noose. I strike the ibis when the clouds gather"

A rip started to appear in the air, the rip burst opened.

"This is the opening Arrancar use to enter this world… it's called the Garganta. There is no solid ground beyond, only a chaos of reishi. Each of you must create their own path out of that reishi. Go towards the darkness and you will arrive at Hueco Mundo" said Kisuke "be careful"

The Orihime Rescue Squad jumped thought the garganta and made their way to Hueco Mundo

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

Zazie came walking into the living room and looked around, then looked over at her mother Karui.

"Mom… have you seen Nel?" asked Zazie her tail swished a bit

Karui looked up from her meal and over at her daughter, her tail swished a bit

"I thought she was with you?" said Karui

=== Kisuke's shop ===

Ururu, Jinta and Tessai where cleaning the shop, then they heard the door open the close, Ururu being the closest bowed to the guest.

"Welcome to the Urahara shop, please take you…time" said Ururu looking up to see no one. "Huh? I thought I heard the door open"

"Might have been the wind" said Jinta

"Or a Genin pulling a prank" said Tessai

=== Garganta ===

Kisuke stared at the Garganta for a few moments, then was about to close it to prevent any hollow from escaping. Then out of the corner of Kisuke's he saw a green blur shoot past and jump thought the Garganta.

"What the hell was that?" said Kisuke. "Whatever it was… not my problem"

=== Garganta ===

Darkness was all around the group, just reishi everywhere as Kisuke said. White paths of reishi formed under everyone's feet as they ran forward… all were crummy at best.

"Fuck this makings tree climbing and water walking easy" said Hinata

"Yeah no kidding" said Ino

"Focus people" said Sakura, struggling to keep her up "we can talk after we make it to the other side"

"Pinky is right" said Bardock, also panting from the strain, oblivious to Sakura's glare

The next 10 minutes was quiet… everyone was getting tired… out of the corner of Hinata's eye she saw something. A small figure was running about 250 feet off to the side of them… said figure was creating a perfect walk way.

"Everyone, let's move over there" said Hinata

Everyone looked over and saw what Hinata was talking about.

"What if it's an enemy… if we fight in here we could die" said Rukia

"Then that creature should have the same thought in mind and wont risk it" said Hinata, jumping over

The other follow and land with Hinata, then they look down slightly to see who was creating the path… Hinata's eye twitches slightly.

"NEL" yelled Hinata

Nel spun around and started to skip and dance in the Garganta as she created the massive walk way out of the reishi. Nel looked back and smiled at Hinata who was giving her a stern look.

=== Las Noches ===

Beni was blushing over her… as she says 'Aizen-Kun', he was sitting peacefully in his thorn… he opened his eyes as he felt a large energy spike.

"There here" said Aizen

Beni snapped out of her love filled drooling over him and got a serious look on her face, her hand one her Zanpakuto.

"You want me to go kill them… Aizen-Sama-Kun" said Beni

"No… lets them come" said Aizen

=== Hinata ===

The group was camping out in a vase white dessert hat is Hueco Mundo, off in the distant is a large building known as Las Noches… the group has stopped for one important thing.

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Nel as she was getting spank by Hinata

"What the hell are doing here" yelled Hinata

"Nel wanted to see her home, this place is Nel's home" cried Nel

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP

"I don't care, it is fricken dangerous here" said Hinata

"GROOOOOOOOOOAAAHHH" came a howl

"Aaaaaaaaand that would be a hollow" said Bardock, then turned to Hinata "Nice work bitch"

"GROOOOOOOAAAHHHHH" howled the Hollow

The hollow charged at them, but didn't get more than 70 feet near them… as an black arrow, a ball of ki, a tree, a spike of sand, a spear of ice and a getsuga tensho all slammed into it and killed its weak ass like it was nothing.

=== Las Noches ===

All of Aizen's top Espada's where sitting at a table, all waiting to hear what lord Aizen has to say. The door to the room opened up, few looked over to see Aizen, Gin, and Beni enter the room, Aizen sat in his chair as Beni and Gin took their place by his side. Discord was sitting at the opposite end of the table, just grinning.

"Good Afternoon Espadas… Discord" said Aizen closing his eyes "We've been invaded… but first coffee" a lesser Espada rushed thought the room and gave everyone there cups filled with coffee "now that everyone has a cup… listen to me while you enjoy your coffee"

Everyone, but Gin took a sip of the coffee… then spit it out in disgust, they wipe their mouths the best they could to rid the nasty taste, some started to suck on their rode for a new flavor.

"You trying to poison us?" yelled Grimmjow

"That was awful" grunted Yammy

"Taste like panther diarrhea" said Discord

"You drank panther diarrhea?" said Halibel

"Yeah… I was in collage… it was hot" said Discord

Aizen and Beni too were sickened by the taste, Beni throw her cup down and let in smash, saying she'll never drink coffee again.

"I don't understand… that Kopi Luwak was supposed to be the best" said Aizen

"You mean you served 'Cat Shit Coffee'" yelled Halibel

Grimmjow's eyes widen and he held his face in horror.

"Oh kami" said Grimmjow with a shake

"What?" said Beni

"That's why Gin keep feeding me coffee beans" said Grimmjow

There was a moment of silent… then everyone, but Gin and another, threw up… they all went running out of the room, leaving Gin to laugh uncontrollably at his work. Gin looked over to see the old man Espada sitting in his chair sipping on it.

"This shit is like the nectar from the gods" said old man, Gin threw up at hearing this.

=== Hinata and Co ===

The group was camping again… they were all panting, they looked up at the building, they weren't any closer to in then they were then they started.

"What the hell… it doesn't make any since" said Hinata

Sakura looked down and saw a small lizard run over her foot, the push its self in the sand… she looked over at Nemu.

"Nemu… I thought this place was void of live" said Sakura

Nemu looked over, then looked down slightly to see the lizard had resurfaced.

"That's a hollow" said Nemu "an animal hollow"

"Wait… hollow eat souls to live" said Bardock, then pointed down to the lizard "how the hell would something that tiny be able to kill and survive?"

"I'm surprised none of you have noticed… Hueco Mundo's atmosphere is dense with reishi, the smaller hollow don't need to hunt, they just need to survive" said Nemu, then looked around "All of us will be effected by it, it will make us stronger and stronger as time passes" Nemu then closed her eyes "Same will be for the enemy, this is their home… no telling how strong it's made them"

Hinata looked down for a moment, then remember the ass kicking she got from Grimmjow the Espada formally known as Sasuke.

"We'll all need to stay on guard" said Hinata looking up "That's an order"

Sakura, Nemu, Ino, Rukia and Nel nodded… Bardock looked over and crossed his arms.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" asked Bardock

Hinata looked up at Bardock, she stood up and went nose to nose with him.

"Are you forgetting I mopped the floor with your ass in our hand to hand fight?" said Hinata "I'm stronger then you… deal with it"

Bardock but his head agents Hinata's who but back and they pushed agents each other's. As Hinata and Bardock started to have their form of a pissing contest, they failed to notice the ground shaking under them.

Sakura and the other did, they all looked around to find the sorce, Sakura noticed Hinata and Bardock where still butting heads.

"HINATA, BARDOCK PAY ATTENTION" yelled Sakura

A mount started to form under Nel, she looked down in time to see it explode and a giant worm knocked her into the air.

"AIYYYYYYYY" screamed Nel

Hinata snapped her attention to Nel and pulled away from Bardock… who hit the ground from how hard he was pushing agenst her.

"NEL" yelled Hinata

Two cloaked figures flew into the air and grabbed Nel, they landed on the back of the giant worm and it started to flee.

"HELP ME" screamed Nel

Hinata and the other started to pursuit… the worm was a lot faster then it looked.

"Damn it, Zazie will never forgive me if something happened to her" said Hinata

Hinata let her ears perk up so she could hear the was going on as the giant worm started to get farther and farther away from them.

"Calm down… were the good guys" said the tall kidnapper

"yeah don't ya know" said fat kiddnapper

"Get away from me" cried Nel "I want my sister"

Hinata's eyes flew open, in a rage her black reishi washed over her… she let out a growl and launched forward, pushing past the group and approaching, the two figures noticed.

"She's gaining on us" said the tall one

"Bawabawa move faster, don't cha know" said the fat one

"Bawa Bawa" said the Worm Bawabawa

Bawabawa speed up, it started to get away from Hinata… Hinata just growled and looked back to see they were getting further away from Las Noches, as was the group.

"FALL BACK" yelled Hinata to the ground "Make a camp and wait… if I'm not back in 2 hour resume the mission… that's an order"

The other slowly stopped at watched as Hinata chased after the thing, they looked at each other and did as commanded, they fell back.

=== Las Noches ===

Everyone was once again preparing to listen to Aizen's words, everyone had a bottle of water with them, each was sipping on it.

"That… was the most disgusting thing ever" said Beni, glaring a Gin

Gin just grinned and shrugged.

"I couldn't resist… but that is the most disgusting" said Gin pointing to the old one

The old one was still sipping on his cup, just letting out a nice hum

"Hmmm-mmm good" said the old one

Aizen clapped his hand getting everyone's attention

"Beni… care to show them" asked Aizen

"Yes Lord Aizen" said Beni, pulling a lever

A small door opened up on the table and a hologram appeared, it showed the group minus Hinata and Nel. Beni started intently at one of them… Sakura.

"These are the intruders?" said the one with the mask with two voices

"You said enemies… all I see are some kids and a monkey" said the old one

"They look… boring… the one's that killed by brother aren't there" said pink haired male

"hmph" said Yammy

The image flicked over to Hinata chasing after Bawabawa… she was gliding across the desert at supper speed, she was slowly inching closer and closer to it.

"don't under estimate them… 2 of them raided the soul society 3 years ago, both of them beat at least one captain" said Aizen

The image of Hinata got larger, she reach for Zangetsu.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata "**Tensa Zangetsu**"

"Is dat the girl? The one you plan to use?" asked the black one

Aizen nodded his head.

"so if I'm to understand this… there coming to help their friend, HA, what weaklings… friends never helped with anything" said the one with an eye patch

"I hear that" yelled Discord

"Did you two not hear Aizen… he said not to underestimate them" said Halibel

The eye patch wearer scowled at her.

"I didn't mean it like that… women" said the one with an eye patch, then smirked "What… you scare, women?"

"Boy" said Discord, getting him to look over "respect your uppers"

The one with the eye patch growled and looked away… then he caught movement, Grimmjow had gotten up from his chair and started to leave. Beni pulled out her sword and stood in front of him… their eyes meet and they both narrowed.

"Move" said Grimmjow

"No… Lord Aizen has not excused you" said Beni

"I gonna go kill the intruders for Lord Aizen, that bitch Hinata has no power" said Grimmjow, pushing Beni to the side and continued walking

"Grimmjow" said Aizen

Grimmjow looked over

"Your enthusiasm is much appreciated… but I haven't finished talking yet" said Aizen "please… sit down"

"…" mumbled Grimmjow

"I'm sorry? Did you say something" said Aizen, looking over "would you like to repeat that"

Grimmjow was slammed by a massive spike of reishi, it was all directed at him so the other didn't feel a thing. Grimmjow feel to his knees and started cough and choke… he looked over and glared at Aizen… then got hit by his murderous intent. Grimmjow hit the ground and started to twitch, he started to foam at the mouth, his eyes started to roll into his head.

"Lord Aizen" said Beni "we need all the Espada we can for the war"

Aizen stopped and smiled, he looked over at Grimmjow who was just lying there… crying in fear.

"You're lucky… if Beni hadn't reminded me of that fact… you'd be dead" said Aizen as Grimmjow just panted "Once you find the strength to stand again, do thank her for saving your life"

Aizen looked back to the other.

"Now where was… oh yes, while you shouldn't underestimate them, they are no treat" said Aizen "let them come to you, don't be over confident and don't be reckless… don't be afraid, no matter what happens… as long as you're with me… no one… can defeat you"

=== Hinata ===

"**Getsuga Tensho**" yelled Hinata unleashing her attack

Bawabawa slide out of the way, it was panting… the two kidnapper held Nel close, angering Hinata. Nel screamed and screamed, hating the stranger touching her… Hinata let out a growl and out her hand over her face.

In one ripping motion Hinata summoned her mask and armor, her 7 tail slammed into the sand.

"**GIVE HER BACK"** yelled Hinata

The two kidnapper stepped back in fear, they looked at each other.

"As good as it is to see Master Nel… I don't think this is worth it" said the tall one

"I'm starting to think the same" said the fat one "Bawabawa, lower us"

"Bawa… Bawa" said Bawabawa, lowering down

Hinata stopped in place her hollowed eye narrowed at the two… what were they playing at. Once Bawabawa got low to the ground the kidnappers jumped off, holding the kicking and screaming Nel.

They sat her down to her feet, she instantly pushed away from them, tears in her eyes… and ran up to Hinata, quickly buried her face into her side.

"Nel is sorry… Nel shouldn't have come" cried Nel "Nel is sorry"

Hinata put her arm protectively around Nel, she knelt gave her a nuzzle from comfort… then she glared at the two. Hinata stood full and created a clone, the stay by Nel… she stepped forward.

"**You scum… kidnapping a child**" said Hinata

"w-were sorry… we thought she'd remember us" said the tall one

"Yeah, I mean… we cared for her ever since her accident" said the fat one

Hinata stopped for a moment, she looked back at Nel for a moment… she saw her scar over her face, and the crack over her mask. She looked back over at the two… she pointed at the two with a threatening pose.

"**You two… let her get hurt**" said Hinata

The two's eyes widened, then put up their hands and waved them.

"No, no no no no no no no… she was attack" said the tall one

"Yeah, we tried to stop him, but he was just to strong" said the fat one

"**Who attacked her**?" asked Hinata

=== Las Noches ===

The one eyed Espada sneezed hard… her rubbed his nose and grumbled.

"They say if you sneeze someone is talking about you… Lord Nnoitora" said his fracciones

"Shut the fuck up Tesla" said Nnoitora

=== Hinata, Moments Later ===

"So… let me see if I understand… your brothers?" said Hinata back to normal, Nel in her lap, cuddling her for comfort. "That doesn't give you the right to kidnap her"

"We thought you kidnapper her… we thought we were saving her" said the tall one

Hinata shook her head.

"No… she meet up with my sister 3 years ago in the soul society… we learned she was an Arrancar Aizen help create, we thought he abandoned her after she snitched on him" said Hinata

"Is that what happened?" said the fat one

"I don't know" said the tall one

"So… who the hell are you two?" asked Hinata

"I'm Dondochakka Bilstine, don't cha know" said the fat one

"I'm Pesche Guatiche" said the tall one

"and together were" started the two

"I don't give a shit" said Hinata

The two faulted into the sand, then looked back up… Hinata was looking of towards Las Noches, she then looked back at the two.

"You two… you use to aid Aizen?" asked Hinata

"we did… until we were kicked out by Nel's lesser" said Pesche

Hinata looked down at Nel… not able to believe Nel was anyone's upper, then looked back at the two.

"Ok… How?" asked Hinata

"Sneak attack… Illusions… Outside help" said Dondochakka

"Where I'm from… that's how we fight, we win at any means… so I can't say that the man that hurt you cheated" said Hinata, then petted Nel's mask. "But… seeing that he attacked Nel… whom I have a bound with, I can't forgive him"

Hinata stood up and stretched, Nel also stood.

"Come on… let go" said Hinata

"Ok" said Nel

Pesche and Dondochakka just looked at each other, then back to Hinata.

"Your gonna take her with you?" said Dondochakka

"I kinda to… seeing that she snuck with us" said Hinata, looking down at Nel.

Nel looked away, a small blush on her cheek.

"I'll just have to protect her as I fight" said Hinata

Hinata lifted Nel up and lifter her to her shoulder to give her a piggy back. Nel rested her hands on Hinata… Hinata was just about to take off.

"Wait… we want to help" said Dondochakka

"Yeah… let us help" said Pesche

Hinata looked back at them, then looked over at Bawabawa. Hinata flashed over and sat on the head and gave him a pat… then looked down at the two.

"Come on, get your asses up here" said Hinata.

=== 15 Minutes Later ===

Hinata jumped from Bawabawa and started to explain to everyone who the two former kidnapper were… they all just gave them a look.

"Are you two pedos?" asked Bardock

"What? NO" yelled the duo

"Then why the fuck didn't you try to take her somewhere other than here… with you two, here… alone" said Bardock

"Then he puts it like that… it does seem that way" said Dondochakka

"NO, don't think about it that way" said Pesche, waving his hands "If we knew how to open a garganta we'd have brought her to a safer place in a heartbeat… be we didn't know how… only Master Nel knew how."

"That's one thing I don't get… you say Nel is actually an adult? But a hit to the head made her a kid?" asked Nemu "that doesn't seem possible"

"Her reishi leaked from her cracked mask… she de-age to survive… I think?" said Dondochakka

"Enough talking… let's get moving" said Rukia "or do I need to remind you why we're here"

"Yeah yeah, keep your panties on" said Hinata, then smile "Then again I would mind seeing you without them"

Rukia held up her hand and pointed to a gold ring.

"Sorry… I'm married" said Rukia

Hinata just grinned and shrugged.

"Worth a try" said Hinata, then jumped on Bawabawa

The other followed and got onto Bawabawa, and the big creature took off towards Las Noches.

=== Halibel's Courters ===

"W-What?" said Orihime

Halibel blinked and stared at Orihime.

"I said… your friends have come here… to save you" said Halibel

Orihime looked down and started to shake, the thought of her friends dying to help her sadden her. She looked back up at the women, who's become like a mother to her… as she's comforted ever since she's gotten here.

"Are you… going to kill any of them?" asked Orihime

"Aizen order us not got hunting for them… but if they cross my path in here… I will not hesitate to do Aizen's bidding" said Halibel

Orihime looked down again, tears dripped from her eyes.

"I will also have my girls with draw from the out reaches of Las Noches… so they won't have any run ins with them either" said Halibel

Orihime looked up again, she smiled as she cried.

"Thank you" said Orihime

Halibel stepped forward towards Orihime… Suu sprang up in front of her and narrowed her eyes at her, she held her arms out blocking her path to her mother/creator.

"I wasn't going to hurt her… I was going to console her" said Halibel

"Wasn't hurt her… going console her" said Suu, her voice sounded just like Halibel's

Suu fell to the ground like water and slide away, going to the pillar she shared with Orihime. Halibel stepped forward and hugged Orihime, then pulled back… she saw Orihime still have a sad look. Halibel unzipped her cloak and let her mask out, then pushed it up agents Orihime's cheek for a few seconds, then pulled away.

Orihime just blinked an touched her face for a second, then back at Halibel in confusion.

"What… what was that?" asked Orihime

"A kiss" said Halibel, zipping her cloak back up "Don't your kind sooth one other with a kiss to the cheek at time?"

"Oh that was a kiss… thank you" said Orihime

Halibel just nodded her head… and flashed to her pillar, where she planned to do nothing but kick back… and enjoy herself.

=== Hinata and Co ===

The group was quickly approaching Las Noches thanks to the help of Bawabawa… things where moving smoothly… too smoothly. Bardock was on high alert, as was Hinata… Hinata sniffed the air… and got nothing.

"Something is watching us." Said Bardock, then tapped his foot on Bawabawa's back. "Hey… Bawa-whatever… serpentine a little, circle around the base and slowly inch closer"

Bawabawa let out a grunt and made sounds, but obey once Dondachakka pat him.

"Hinata?" said Sakura, looking over watching Hinata watching the sand, she narrowed her eye.

"You sense it to?" asked Bardock

"Yes… this is just too easy" said Hinata, reaching up to grip Zangetsu, then pulled it off. "Everyone be on guard"

Ino nodded her head and pulled away from Nel, making her sand sculpture fall to sand again. Nel was sadden by it, but didn't say anything, as she was still on thin ice for being here. Sakura and Nemu stood and started to look around, Rukia remained sitting… she was looking directly head of Bawabawa… and slowly scanned the area.

Ino closed her eyes and started to feel the sand move under Bawabawa, much like what Nemu can do in her bankai… Ino focused hard… she felt something.

"FOUND YOU" yelled Ino, throwing a kunai with a bomb

The kunai hit the sand and exploded… the sand stirred an a beast slowly rose from the sand, the thing grew to huge size and looked down at them as his mask formed

"**I AM RUNUGANGA. PROTECTOR OF THE WHITE SAND. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ENTER LAS NOCHES**" said Runuganga

Hinata looked back at group and went into leader mood.

"Ok guys here how I see it, he a giant abomination made of sand, so naturally he will be able to fire sand at us. Ino, Nemu… you two are in charge of stopping those attacks" said Hinata

"Got it" said Ino

"Understood" said Nemu

Hinata then turned to Sakura and Bardock

"Bardock… Sakura, since you two are able to fire reishi… or chakra, whatever you wanna call it out in beams or ball, you will be doing a lot of the attacking, if he fires a cero both of you are to focus your energy's together and redirect it" said Hinata

"Yes" said Sakura

"Sounds fun" said Bardock, charging up his fist

"also add a little fire to it to Sakura, lets see if we can turn this bastard into glass" said Hinata

"You got it" said Sakura

"Rukia… you and me will add the other how we can" said Hinata

Rukia just nodded her head in understanding

"What about us?" asked Pesche

"Yeah?" asked Dondachakka

"Since Bawabawa seems to only obey you two, you will stir him in the direction I tell you to so we can avoid getting hit" said Hinata

"and me?" asked Nel

Hinata gave her a stern look, she looked away. Hinata looked back at the sand hollow that was like most anime villains as it stood quiet and still as Hinata told her team the plan. The best shot his hand up and fired sand.

"FULL STEAM HEAD" yelled Hinata

Bawabawa blasted forward to dodge the attack, Ino and Nemu moved their hands and foot forwards, then slammed their hands down, the beast sand hit the ground in a flop. Sakura pulled out her zanpakutō and readied it.

"**Scream, Oichi**" said Sakura

Sakuichi reached out and pulled on her chakra and fired a stream of arrows at the sand monster, Bardock held out his hand and charge up giant sized orbs and hurled them at it. The arrows and energy slammed into him and didn't do anything, which they kinda figured.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata swing her sword

The Getsuga Tensho shot and sliced the beast in half… but his sand quickly repaired himself, a cero started to form in front of his mouth, the reishi filled atmosphere fueled it to giant sized.

Sakuichi pulled on her bow and charged a beam, Bardock cupped his hands and started to charge up his attack as well. Rukia twirled her zanpakutō around and held it out.

"**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki**" said Rukia

Hinata held up her hand, telling her to wait for a signal… she put her hand to her face and summoned her mask, she to readied a Cero.

Runuganga fired his cero at the group, all three launched their attacks there beams collided and struggled agents each other's… they pushed back and fortieth. Nemu pulled out her zanpakutō and readied it.

"**Stomp them into the earth, Toph**" said Nemu

Nemu, from the gap between them started to solidify the sand, Ino used her earth style to do that same… Runuganga knew he was in trouble, but was unable to move as he was a stationary attacker. The beam blasted Runuganga just as he was turned to stone, then Hinata threw her arm down and he was closed up in ice.

Sakuichi clapped her hand, arrow form early that were buried in the beast went off… creating a 10 mile high pillar of fire… the smoke cleared to show the ice was still standing… and Runuganga seemed to have escaped, but he didn't.

"You actually turned him to glass" said Hinata looing over "While he was in ice?"

"Ask and you shall receive" said Sakura

Hinata looked over at the pillar and smiled

"Huh…. Guess you can say he got a bad case of… 'Freezer Burn'" said Hinata

CHIRP

CHIRP

"Oh fuck you that was funny" yelled Hinata

=== Halibel's Domain ===

Halibel was relaxing in her pool of water, relaxing… the intruders have made it past Runuganga… things will only get harder for them from here. Halibel looked down at her pool of water, something was off about it… she pulled her arm up and watched as it stuck to her.

"Why is my pool water slimy?" asked Halibel

Halibel got her answer… the slime on her hand slowly morphed and a face appeared.

"Slimy water" said Suu with Halibel's voice

Halibel just blink, she put her hand back down and remained in Suu's slim body… it actually felt better than her water. Halibel let out a shiver as Suu's slime slide up her stomach.

=== Wall of Las Noches ===

Rukia tapped the wall, she moved her hand a crossed it and stopped, She then looked back at the other.

"I don't think it's made from Sekki-Seki" said Rukia "so we should be able to break thought"

Bardock grinned and popped his knuckles… he stepped up and was about to have some fun.

"Oh… I found a door" said Rukia

Bardock looked back over to see Rukia had indeed found a door, he let out a frown… then rushed over and cut everyone off.

"HEY, what's the big idea" said Hinata

Bardock put his hand on the door and unleashed a massive blast of reishi… blasting it off its hinges and into Las Noches, the group walked in to the cave like hallway and over the door.

"You didn't have to do that" said Rukia

"Yeah… well I forgot how to knock" said Bardock

"Uh guys… I think we killed someone" said Hinata pointing down

Bardock looked down to see two hands sticking out from under the 3 ton door, after everyone hopped off it he lifted it up… to see a bloody mess… all they could make out was an afro and a big mustache.

=== Moments Before ===

"YEAH… I'M NUMBER ONE" yelled a Arrancar as he stepped up to the door, he was in charge of guarding.

The Arrancar started to shadow box and strut his stuff that his weak ass didn't have. The wind blew and showed a tattoo on his back 99

"I may just be a gate guard now, but someday" said the Arrancar, then started to pose and show off to know one "we will see that I… Hercule, will be the strongest there is"

Hercule then stood up and went to check in.

"Oh… I found a door" came Rukia's voice from the other side

Hercule curiously put his ear to the door, listening for the voices

"HEY, what's the big idea" came Hinata's voice

The 3 ton door was sudden launch forward, it fell on Hercule and crushed the life out of him in seconds. Thus making the arrogant obnoxious assholes soul forever lost… never to be reborn… never to… HAHAHAHAHA, I'm sorry… I can't say he will be missed.

=== Present Time ===

"Doesn't look like anyone important" said Bardock dropping the stone door on him

SPLAT

"Really dude?" said Hinata

"What he's dead, not like he's going to complain" said Bardock

"I know but… show some respect for the dead" said Hinata

Bardock gave a spiteful look… he reached down and lift the stone door up, then beat the dead body with it repeatable… then slammed it down on him one last time.

"Respect that" said Bardock, then started to leave

"Damn he's cold" said Rukia

"What sunshine go to the fucking beach" yelled Bardock, then started to look around "You guys take lead"

=== Moments later ===

Everyone was ahead of Bardock… who was blasting thought the wall and tearing them down as he slowly follow, whistling a non-shallot tune. During his destruction it was reviled the Aizen had created a fake sun for some reason… Bardock found it slightly amusing that he would do such a thing, as sunlight weakens some hollows.

The group walked down the cave that slowly turned into a marble hallway, Bardock had gotten bored with destroying the wall so things where in one piece. Hinata looked forward and noticed a light, she held up her hand and made everyone stop… she sniffed the air, no one.

"Ino" whispered Hinata "Use your powers to see if anyone is up there"

Ino nodded her head and summoned her full bringer powers, then she put her hands into the normal Yakanaka hand-sign as she used it to focus. Ino closed her eyes and scanned the area, checking the area for enemy… Ino opened her eyes again.

"It's safe, it's just a crossroad" said Ino

The group started towards the crossroads, once they reached it they saw 5 different path from the one they stepped out of… everyone looked at each other. Then looked over at Pesche and Dondochakka, as they started to pick their noses… and eat each other boogers.

"Who's getting stuck with the morons" said Hinata, then lifted up Nel and pointed "I already have to baby sit her"

Nel just blinked and then smiled slightly… the other looked at each other, then they all, except for Nemu played paper rock scissors… Sakura and Bardock lost, so they have to take one with them. The two then started to play each other and Bardock won.

"I'll take the fat one" said Bardock

"Damn it… he less annoying" said Sakura

"That's why I'm taking him" said Bardock

"What do you mean I'm annoy Hinata?" said Pesche

"I keep telling you, my name is SAKURA" yelled Sakura

"Whatever you say Hinata" said Pesche with a snorting laugh

Sakura held her face, then looked back at the group, she had a grim look on her face as Pesche danced around her. Hinata looked around at the 5 paths… then pointed.

"I'll take that one" said Hinata

The other looked over, then they all pick out which one they'd go down… then they all separated and went their own ways in hopes of finding Orihime.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata walked down the hallway, she constantly glanced around… staying alert at all times. Nel was staying right behind her, not making a peep… not wanting Hinata to be mad at her for distracting her. Hinata took a few more steps then stopped suddenly, Nel bumped into her cause of the sudden stop… she looked up at her big sister figure.

"Is… something wrong?" said Nel

"Be Quiet" said Hinata with a harsh whisper

Nel flinched and put her hands over her mouth, staying as quiet as she could… Hinata looked around again, then up to the ceiling where there were beams connected to the walls. One shattered as a figure jumped from it and ran across them… Hinata followed its movements until slipped and fell.

The figure slammed to the ground and throwing dust all around. Hinata just blinked… the figure then stood up and pointed.

"Da-Dah!" yelled a voice

Hinata blinked again in confusion.

"Dunt-Da-Da Da-Dunt-Da-Daaa" said the voice

Hinata just stood in place, she looked down Nel who was looking up at her.

"Da-Da… Dunt-Da Da-Daan" said the voice, the smoke blew away from him "Hey"

Hinata and Nel just had a dumb founded look on their face, the man seemed to get angry.

"Hey… what is that look for, you witness my grand entrance and yet you don't applaud" said the man

"You mean when you fell on your face" asked Nel

The man tighten his fist and shook it as he grit his teeth, he regained his composer and smiled.

"Brace yourself human… for I, Arrancar 103, Dordoni… will kill you" said Dordoni

Hinata blinked a few times, then leaned forward slightly.

"103?" asked Hinata

"Si Senorita" said Dordoni

"What does that mean?" asked Hinata

"You mean you've fought an Arrancar… and you know not what their numbers stand for Senorita" said Dordoni

Hinata narrowed her eyes and let loose a snarl, she didn't like being reminded of her failures.

"I take that as a no… a number… it represents our rank, our place in the army" said Dondoni

Hinata thought for a moment… then looked up at Dondori.

"What rank… is Grimmjow?" asked Hinata

Dondori had a plan look on his face, then spoke.

"6" said Dondori

Hinata just snorted and laughed hard… she pulled Zangetsu off her back and smiled as she swung it to the side.

"You're 97 ranks lower then him… I'm mop the fucking floor with you freaky ass" said Hinata

Dondori narrowed his eyes as Hinata took a step forward… then in an instant he was 10 feet behind her. Blood burst out her shoulder, Hinata looked down at her wound and looked back at him. She gripped Zangetsu in her hand, she put herself between him and Nel.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata swung her sword and it ripped towards Dondori, who stood his ground… he shot his foot out and destroyed her attack, Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Senorita… didn't you mama ever tell you" said Dondori looking back at her "Not to underestimate your opponent"

Hinata took a step back, she let out a growl… she didn't understand… he just as strong as Grimmjow, if not stronger.

"You're wondering why I am so strong aren't you Senorita?" said Dondori looking back at her "you see… the thing is… I was once Espada 3"

Hinata eyes widened… she took a stepped back and bumped into Nel.

"I only lost my spot as 3rd… because I was out shine by the new Espada" said Dondori

Dondori charged towards Hinata, he spun around and swung his foot high into the hair, then slammed it down onto Hinata zanpakutō, the ground cracked and cratered under her. Dondori then flipped around and kick Hinata into the air… Hinata gasped in pain as blood flew from her mouth.

Hinata quickly looked down to see Dondori was gone… he was above her.

"Senorita… why are you looking down" said Dondori

Hinata looked back up just in time to get a foot slammed into her jaw and rocketed forward. Hinata slammed into the… then fell to the ground where the falling concrete of the wall... the shock wave from impact rippled thought the building. The already broken wall near the door crumbled and fell, on the stone slab that Hecules dead body was under.

Tears swelled up in Nel's eyes, she went to run and help Hinata… but something was stopping her, someone had her by her mask.

"So… you to are an Arrancar Senorita" asked Dondori, lifting her up

"Let me go" cried Nel thrashing around

"Strange I've never seen one so young" said Dondori, then tossed her up and was now holding her by her leg.

"Let… Me… Down" cried Nel "Wahhhh, Wahhhh"

The rubble started to stir… Dondori cover one of his ears and let out a growl.

"Shut up you little brat" yelled Dondori, throwing her down

Nel face smacked the ground hard… she let loose a scream as she brought up her red aching face. Dondori cover both of his ears and Nel's crying and screaming got louder and louder. Dondori looked down at her and get let out a frustrated growl.

"Shut up you annoying little brat" yelled Dondori

Dondori then kicked Nel in the stomach, she flew over and landed next to the pile of rumble Hinata was buried under. Nel coughed and choked as she managed to bubbled out a few more sobs… making Dondori even angrier. Dondori slowly walked up to her… Nel looked up and started to cry even louder.

Dondori stood over her and started to reach down… then Hinata's hand shot from the rumble and grabbed his, blood dripped from her head, and ran down her face… Hinata let out a huff. Dondori just grinned and tried to pull away… but was unable to.

"Ahhh, so you have a second wind, No?" said Dondori

Hinata just started let out a growl and stared daggers at him.

"You hurt Nel" said Hinata, then her eye narrowed

"So what if I did… she is the ene" started Dondori, but was cut off when Hinata's other fist, still holding Zangetsu slammed into his face and threw him forward.

Dondori flew across the hall and hit the other side, Hinata fully pushed herself from the rubble and stepped forward… she put herself between Nel and Dondori.

"Have you no shame" said Hinata

Dondori pushed himself from the way and grinned at his discovery… he whipped the blood from his nose.

"So… you hit harder, then I go after her?" said Dondori

Hinata tightened her grip on Zangetsu

"**Ban-Kai**" said Hinata, swung her sword to the side "**Tensa Zangetsu**"

Hinata turned her head to the side… the readied herself.

"Nel… Im sorry I let you get hurt" said Hinata "I promise… I won't let that happen again"

"You shouldn't make promises, you can't keep" said Dondori, grabbing his zanpakutō "**Whirl, Giralda**"

Wind whirled around Dondori as he enter his resurrection state, he just smiled. Dondori readied himself by poking his finger together in a weird way.

"**Cero**" said Dondori

Dondori's cero shot out and flew to Hinata, who just stood her ground… her black reishi rushed over her sword.

"**Wind and Fire Style**" said Hinata, swinging her sword up, then down "**GETSUGA TENSHO"**

Hinata's Getsuga Tensho ripped across the hallway towards Dondori's cero, the two hit each other and exploded. The smoke it generated blocked Hinata's view… Hinata's eyes looked around, Nel moved closer to Hinata for comfort.

Hinata looked to the left… Dondori had gotten behind her, he reach towards Nel who's back was turned… Hinata spun around and swung her sword, it connected with his chest.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" yelled Hinata, launching him away

Dondori landed and looked down at the small burn on his body… then back up at her.

"So… your power is connected to your love for that little girl, eh Senorita" said Dondori

Hinata stepped in front of Nel, making herself a shield for any attack that Dondori might launch.

"When one fight to protect one they care for… there true power come out" said Hinata

Dondori rubbed his chin and closed his eyes

"I see… then tell me?" said Dondori opening his eyes and smiled "Why haven't you used your hollowfication along with your real zanpakutō"

Hinata's anger flared the moment she heard he wanted her to go hollow, everything after that was lost to her.

"I won't hollow… not for your amusement" said Hinata pointing her bankai at him

"I see… then I guess" said Dondori, flashing behind Hinata and going for Nel again "I'll just make you use it"

Hinata spun around and slashed at Dondori, throwing him off his course, then she grabbed Nel and jumped back. Hinata growled at Dondori, flames coursed over her sword… she grit her teeth, Dondori charged again… this time Hinata fire a point blank Getsuga Tensho into his face.

Hinata jumped back again… and panted, the smoke from her attack cleared showing Dondori was still standing. Dondori looked over at Hinata and just grinned, then he let out a hardy laugh.

"Do you plan to dodge and counter the whole fight?" asked Dondori, then pointed at Hinata "soon you will grow tiered, and then I will kill that girl" Hinata snarled in disgust and anger "so just show me your hollowfication"

Hinata grit her teeth and closed her eyes… she then lowed up and cocked a grin.

"Fine" said Hinata, she looked back "Nel… give me some room"

Nel stepped back and away from Hinata, Hinata looked back over

"However… I will only show you for a moment" said Hinata

"It is… all I ask for Senorita" said Dondori

Hinata moved her hand up to her face… then in a ripping motion summoned her hollow armor, her 7 tails slammed into the ground.

"**GRRRROOOOOAAAAAHHHHH**" holwed Hinata

"The beauty, The energy… I am honored to fight so powerful an adversary as you, Senorita" said Dondori, then he threw out his arm "This calls for a toast… to an exhibition of spectacular destructive force Senorita"

In a split second Hinata was at Dondori, she swung her sword, cut him an flashed back to Nel… Dondori just looked up to see Hinata.

"**1. I don't drink**" said Hinata, then she pulled off her mask and armor "and 2… even if I did… I'd never share a drink with the likes of you"

Dondori fell to the ground… laying in a pool of his own blood. Hinata looked down at him and watched him twitch… then she let out a sigh.

"Nel… come over here" said Hinata

=== Moments Later ===

Hinata was leaning agents the wall… not believing what she was doing, she looked over to see Nel drooling on Dondori, apparently Nemu discover that Nel's drool could heal. Nel let out other glob of drool just as Dondori woke up… to get a face full of it. Dondori shot up and crawled away, whipping his face in disgust.

"what are you doing you nasty like girl" said Dondori

"Quiet your bitching Don Panini" said Hinata

"Do I look like a fucking sandwich" yelled Dondori "My name is Dondori"

"Whatever… don't complain that we're healing you" said Hinata

"Healing me… she was drooling on me" said Dondori pointing at Nel

"She says her drool can heal" said Hinata

"I learned that then Zazie penis touch my throat penis" said Nel

Dondori just blinked… he looked over at Hinata and just stared, Hinata went to answer.

"I don't even want to know" said Dondori holding up his hand

It was quiet… Dondori just lay there, he looked over to see Hinata rubbing Nel's mask.

"My defeat is total. And yet, I am almost relieved. My body was filled with power… My mind, with the will to win. I was sure that I could absorb any impact and strike back." said Dondori, Hinata looked over "my preparation was complete. But I could not have foreseen this. You are strong… Senorita"

Hinata looked away, she looked down to see the small cut and scratches on Nel.

"No I'm not" said Hinata

"I wanted to be a real Espada again… not some Privaron Espada. The Espada are lord Aizens loyal servants… but he sees them as just a tool" said Dondori "once one stands at the summit… one will never forget the view… the feeling." Dondori closed his eye, then opened them "I thought if I beat you at your best… Aizen would permit me to be an Espada again… that's why I urge you to hollowfy… and my determination"

Dondori grabbed his sword, he looked over at the two, to see them cuddle… he stood and charged at Hinata and Nel.

"That cinnamon sweetness you have… it will get you kill in here" said Dondori

Dondori was cut down by Hinata in a mere second… she was at the end of the hallway… she looked back at Dondori, then left. Dondori just stood there… bleeding as he was beaten, he looked down to see his sword was snapped.

"You're just in time" said Dondori looking up as an Arrancar stepped up to him… 12 identical Arrancar followed. "Welcome… Exequias"

"We have orders to kill the intruder" said the leader of the Exequias

"From who?" asked Dondori

"I'm not at liberty to say" said the Exequia leader

Dondori stuck out his arm

"I won't let you pass" said Dondori

"Your weak… you can't fight back, just give up" said the Exequia leader

Dondori just grinned wickedly

"is that so… jovenzuelo" said Dondori, the he charge at them

'_Senorita… my strength has failed me. You probably could have beaten me even without hollowfying. But you did it… knowing that it would deplete your power' _thought Dondori as he fought to the death, letting Hinata escape '_I thank you… this is the least I can do to repay you… Senorita, those ahead, they will not be so kind… you will have to kill them without hesitation. If you waver, you will die. If you heal them, they will kill you. Cast all thoughts of mercy from your mind, Senorita. Keep that cinnamon sweetness to yourself and your friends. Become a demon, Senorita. Powerful like a demon… ruthless like a demon… you must turn your heart to stone. There is no other way… Senorita'_

=== Aizen ===

"Lord Aizen… I have a report" said Beni knelling to Aizen

Aizen spun around in his swivel throne and looked over at Beni.

"Dondori has been beaten by the intruder moments ago" said Beni

"I see… you may leave" said Aizen

Beni stood then bowed to Aizen and went to leave.

"But do tell me… have you forgot to tell me something" asked Aizen

Beni looked back in confusion

"Lord Aizen?" asked Beni

Beni was slammed by his pressure… she fell to her hands and knees, she looked up in fear.

"Who sent the Exequia squad after him" said Aizen

"I… I don't know… I swear" said Beni

Aizen put more pressure on her… Beni was pushed lower to the floor, she was crying and shaking.

"It was me" said a voice

Aizen let up from Beni… who looked as white as a sheet and sickly, she slowly looked over to see the pink haired male.

"Szayelaporro" said Aizen

Szayelaporro walked up and knelt down by Beni, who was pushing herself up

"Forgive me" said Szayelaporro "The intruder was wounded and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to study her… so I made the decision. I had no authorization, but I did it for you… I will take on any punishment"

"No… its quiet alright" said Aizen sitting down

Beni was now standing full next to him, she narrowed her eyes and swung her foot, connecting with his neck. Szayelaporra collapsed an held his throat as he started to gasp for air… he looked up and got a her foot slamming into his face and breaking his nose.

"That's for letting me take the heat" yelled Beni, then gave Aizen a bow and left, but not before give Szayelaporra one last kick "Asshole"

Beni left the room, but staggered… still a little woozy from Aizen's pressure. Gin just smiled and looked down at Szayelaporra.

"best put that in your book… don't piss of Beni" said Gin with a smile

Szayelaporra rubbed his nose and neck… he pushed himself up and bowed to Aizen.

"I'll give you a report… after I go reset my nose" said Szayelaporra

Aizen gave a nod, showing he was ok with that… the moment Szayelaporra stepped out the door, Beni jump kicked him in the neck and sent him flying.

"Come mere 4 eyes" yelled Beni charging after him "I gonna roll your ass around Las Noches"

=== Sakuichi, Nemu and Pesche ===

Before they even got into the room they were approaching in Sakura had activated her Shikai and became Sakuichi. The moment they entered the room they noticed there opponent… Cirucci, and the moment she noticed them she flinched hard and attacked.

The trio spread out, they were hiding from the enemy … but that they didn't know… was she was afraid as well. Cirucci didn't mean to be here, she didn't want to be here… she had complete caught her off guard as she was rushing back to Halibel, to avoid such a incident.

Cirucci swung her spinning dish zanpakutō around and brought it back to her… trying her best to fight the enemy… without killing them. She let loose some intimidating squawks, hoping to scare them away from this room.

"Leave now… Cirucci will kill you" said Cirucci, shaking in fear "Cirucci will kill you dead"

Sakuichi peek out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind… she looked up at Cirucci, she looked at her legs to see them shaking slightly. She looked up at her chest to see her breathing was erratic, she looked at her face to see tears.

'_She doesn't want to be here… she's scared, she probably doesn't know what going on here'_ though Sakuichi

"Didn't you hear Cirucci… Cirucci will kill you, leave now" yelled Cirucci, then started to squawk again

Nemu poked her head out and looked up at Cirucci this time, she watched as Cirucci hopped on her feet… then jumped to other pillar, flapping her arms as she did.

'_Her behavior… it's not like a normal Arrancar's would be, the squawking, the why she moved, flapping her arms'_ thought Nemu, then she saw Cirucci prime her forearm with her face '_that thing… she showing all the traits of a bird'_

Cirucci looked down and started cock her head to the side quickly and randomly as she search for them again… she saw Pesche run from one pillar to other.

"Get the hell out of here now or you die! This is Cirucci's last warning" said Cirucci, tears welling up in her eyes

"Where is Orihime?" asked Sakuichi

"Cirucci can't tell you… Cirucci would get in trouble" said Cirucci, the swung her Yo-Yo zanpakutō around "Just leave Cirucci alone"

"Tell us where Orihime is and we will" said Sakuichi looking up slightly and saw under Cirucci skirt "aaaaand then maybe we can have some fun"

Nemu heard Sakuichi, she jumped over and landed beside her… who was preoccupied with gazing up Cirucci's skirt from the back. Nemu reached down and gave Sakuichi's ass a pinch, getting her to 'eep' but it didn't come out as Nemu put her hand mouth and pulled her behind the pillar just as Cirucci looked over.

"Master, remember why we're here" said Nemu.

Sakuichi pulled Nemu's hand from her mouth, she spun around and faced her with a smile, she gently pushed her fingers to her lips.

"If I had done the same 3 years ago… we wouldn't be together" said Sakuichi, then giggle "You're not jealous are you? You know I love you with all my heart"

Nemu blushed and looked away

"I know… but it's just, we can't get distracted by her beauty" said Nemu "we can fantasies about her after we beat her"

Sakuichi nodded her head, Nemu was right… Sakuichi stepped out and looked up at Cirucci, who turned to her

"Give us back Orihime!" yelled Sakuichi

Pesche was slowly sneaking to the pillar where Cirucci stood

"Didn't you hear Cirucci, Cirucci can't… Cirucci would get in trouble" said Cirucci.

Cirucci then launched her zanpakutō at Sakuichi and Nemu, the two dodged it… but Cirucci made it curved after Nemu and hit her. It caused a small gash on her stomach… not life threatening, she was launched into a pillar.

"Cirucci warned you… leave now or Cirucci will be forced to kill you" said Cirucci

Cirucci then swung it back over to Sakuichi, but she blocked it by making a shield out of her black chakra and she then launched it back at Cirruci in hopes that it would harm her… Cirucci just let up on the slack of her Zanpakuto, making it fall short… then she spun it around again.

Sakuichi quickly rushed over and checked Nemu's wound… thanks to Nemu medical skills she had already healed… but she was still gonna say it to her love.

"are you okay?" asked Sakuichi

"Yes" said Nemu slowly dropped from the pillar, she then stood on her feet "I'm fine"

Cirucci came to the conclusion that they weren't going to run… they were going to fight… and if she didn't fight back… she would die.

'_Orihime… Cirucci hopes you can forgive Cirucci'_ thought Cirucci

Cirucci started to swing her weapon again, she spun it faster than she did last time… it whistled and howled. She then swung the whirl disk at the duo… Sakuichi decided to grab it instead and planned break it to disarm Cirucci.

Nemu looked at the disk closely… she noticed it moved past the pillars like nothing. Nemu's eyes widened, she quickly moved her foot across the floor and knocked Sakuichi down… the disk cut the pillar behind them I half like it was nothing.

The two looked at the damage, Sakuichi looked back at Nemu.

"Oh you are so getting spoiled then we get home" said Sakuichi with a smile

Nemu smiled back, the two pulled each other close and kissed… Cirucci let out a cough. The two looked back up at her and swung her disk again, it spun even faster.

"Cirucci will give you a heads up, Cirucci can put Cirucci's reishi into Cirucci's zanpakutō to make it sharper as it spins, so no grabbing it pinkie" said Cirucci "Less you want to lose your arm"

Cirucci swung her weapon again, the two jumped high into the air and landed on a pillar… Nemu quickly flanked to the left as Sakuichi started to fire arrow. Cirucci just grinned and shook her head, she pointed out her hand and shot a cero, then moved her hand in Nemu direction.

Nemu had no choice but to retreat and return to her masters side… then dodge Cirucci's disk attack again. Sakuichi pulled back and fired a massive arrow…. But it was deflected by Cirucci's disk, she held it close to her as she felt she'd need a shield.

Sure enough, Sakuichi and Nemu started to shot fire balls at Cirucci… she just spun her disk even faster, shielding herself from 99% of their attack… very few got thought.

As they were fighting Pesche was climbing up the pillar Cirucci stood on to get a look at her panties while singing a pervy little song

"Panties, Panties, Gonna get a peak at panties, are they bloomer, purple lace, or the bold G-String, I gotta sing, Panties Oh Panties" sang Pesche

Sakuichi and Nemu started to pant, they were burning up there chakra… Sakuichi then decided fight differently. Sakuichi put out her hand and summoned a long sword, she then swung it down at the pillar and cut thought it.

The pillar started to slide backwards, getting Cirucci to squeal and squawk in fear, she jumped backwards and flapped her arms… then landed on a new pillar. Pesche on the other hand fell and hit the ground with a thud

"I regret nothing" said Pesche

Cirucci looked down and noticed where he was at… she thought for a moment and quickly put two and two together. Cirucci let out a growl… a vain started to bulge on her head.

"You little pervert!" yelled Cirucci

She then launched her zanpakutō at Pesche… the disk spun towards him at deadly speed.

"MOVE YOU FOOL" yelled Sakuichi

Pesche looked up at the incoming attack and spit out a large amount of spit, Cirucci's attack hit the spit and slipped of range.

"What?" yelled Cirucci "How is Cirucci's attack stopped by some spit"

"HEY" yelled Pesche "that's rude… this isn't just spit, this is my infinite slick… this stuff is my spit infused with my reishi, it's really hard to make"

"Who cares, Its just spit" yelled Cirucci

"I just said it's not" yelled Pesche

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS" screamed Cirucci, then looked up and was struck with fear… Sakuichi was above her, arrow drawn.

Cirucci managed to jump away… but her disk didn't move as fast as she did. Nemu flashed forward and grabbed her disk, then the string tied to it. Nemu gave it one big jerk and pulled Cirucci forward, it happened to fast she was unable to stop it.

Cirucci flew towards the two, they pulled back there fist and drilled her in the stomach. Cirucci's mouth flew open from the duel punch to her stomach… it was intense, the put so much power into the attack. Cirucci was throw forward from the attack… she slammed into the wall with enough force it broke her back… Cirucci then fell forward and hit the ground with a thud.

Sakuichi cancel her Shikai and became Sakura again… she ran her finger thought her hair… then looked over at Nemu.

"Let's go" said Sakura, flashing over to the exit, Nemu followed… and soon Pesche did to.

Pesche looked back at Cirucci and saw her move, then looked back.

"Ain't you gonna kill her… she could" started Pesche

"She can't… she seriously wounded, she won't be able to walk… possibly for the rest of her live" said Sakura "It may seem cruel… but I won't kill her, she shall see other day"

With that Sakura and Nemu took the lead and went down the hallway, Pesche then followed.

Cirucci just lay there… she was to hurt to move, she tried to push herself up… but just couldn't. Cirucci curse her weakness and tried again… she started to push herself up… then collapsed.

'_Cirucci hopes Orihime is happy for what Cirucci did… Cirucci held back, Cirucci could have killed them… but then Orihime would cry'_ thought Cirucci

"Cirucci" came a voice

Cirucci tilted her head up and her eyes widened… it was the Exequia Squad, Cirucci struggled to move… to escape, to get away.

"Don't struggle… just make this easer on yourself" said the Exequia reaching out

Cirucci closed her eyes… she waited for what was to come. Just before the Exequia leader could grab her… a dark skinned hand shot out and grabbed his, he looked up to see Halibel.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" asked Halibel

"That is not for you" started the Exequia leader

Halibel narrowed her eyes, and let out a low growl.

"Who order you to come for her?" asked Halibel

"Szayelaporro" said the Exequia leader

"I see… well, I'm telling you to leave her be… she is MY fraccion, NOT HIS" said Halibel, making her point clear "And I have a message for you to give to him"

Halibel leaned up to him and whispered… then pulled back. He just looked at her… he couldn't refused her… she was an Espada, he had to.

"as you wish" said the leader, then left.

Halibel then looked down at Cirucci… who was looking up at her master with joy.

"Thank you" said Cirucci

Halibel leaned down and picked her up bridal style, then nuzzled her.

=== Aizen ===

As Szayelaporra promised he came back and shard the info he had gained… he then told Aizen he will be examining Cirucci next.

"I see… how will Halibel handle that info" asked Aizen

"She's miss her bird brain bitch for a while…but she'll get over it" said Szayelaporra

The Exequia leader flashed into the room and knelt, Szayelaporra looked over and grinned. The leader walked up and gave a bow.

"My apologize Lord Szayelaporra… but I have a message from Halibel" said the Exequia leader

Before anyone could comment the Exequia leader kicked Szayelaporra between the legs… he dropped like a rock and was spit on by the Exequia leader.

"Touch my Fracction again… and I'll gut you like a fucking boar" said the Exequia leader, then bowed again "Her words… not mine"

Szayelaporra let out a cry of pain… he stood up and bowed again, then staggered out the door… to get a double ambush from Beni and Halibel, both kicked him in the neck at the same time. Then rolling his ass down the hallway.

=== Halibel's Domain ===

Cirucci was laying in her nest… Orihime was casting her jutsu over her, she looked up and let out a soft coo.

"Thank you for healing Cirucci" said Cirucci

"You're welcome… thank you, for not killing my friends" said Orihime

Cirucci smile, then frowned.

"Cirucci doesn't see why it would matter… if Aizen's is successful… they'd die anyway" said Cirucci

"I know… but… Aizen isn't a friend" said Orihime

Cirucci blushed and turned her head… she closed her eyes and didn't say anything the rest of the time Orihime healed her… as she was soon asleep.

=== Ino ===

Ino hit the wall hard… she coughed up blood and slumped, she was beaten pretty bad.

"Bitch your crazy" came her opponent's voice

Ino grit her teeth as her opponent stepped out of the smoke.

"A human girl is no match for me, Gantenbainne" said Gantenbainne

Ino took in a deep breath, she put her left arm behind her, then using the pressure from the force she created she flew towards him. Gantenbainne didn't move… he just waited, then he slammed his hand forward, grabbing her face.

"You can't even use Sonido… how do you plan to beat me" said Gantenbainne, then threw her into the wall again.

Ino hit the wall hard and she let out a blood filled gargle of a scream, but she pushed herself off the wall and charged again.

"Fool" said Gantenbainne, easily ducking her attack… then her slammed his fist into her gut "**Uno**" Ino stumbled back, she was fighting back tears, then she got cracked in the face "**Dos**" Ino took a few more steps back, then got bombarded by his fist in a rapid furry. Gantenbainne then pulled his fist up and balled them together. "**Ciento**"

Ino hit the ground hard and crater it from the force… back at the door to Las Noches the 3 ton door bounced, and crushed Hercule again. Gantenbainne stood over Ino… who was unable to move from the pain she was feeling.

"Stand up and fight… I know your hiding your power" said Gantenbainne

Ino didn't move, she just lay there.

"Let's fight each other honestly" said Gantenbainne

Ino didn't move, she just lay there

"no response?" said Gantenbainne, twirling his hand and got his weapon "you break my heart"

Gantenbainne went for the kill, this attack would end it all… second before it hit, Ino shot up and grabbed his hand with her left hand.

"Sorry… I wasn't trying to hid it… my power… it was just happy to be home and wouldnt obey" said Ino "That beating you gave me was its welcome home party"

Before Gantenbainee could comment Ino went to punch.

"**Mega Ton Punch**" said Ino

Ino let go of his fist and quickly hit Gantenbainee in the gut and let the attack's name suggested, it felt like he was hit with a mega ton of force. He slid across the ground and came to a stop… he popped his shoulder. Gantenbaitee then flashed towards Ino… he flashed to the sides to confuse her, then went for a forward attack, he swung his leg.

Ino brought up her arm and pushed her other arm agents it… blocking the attack, Gantenbaitee even flinched slightly at the impact.

"Did you slow down?" asked Ino

Ino swung her arm around and struck Gantenbaitee, throwing him to the side. Gantenbaitee twisted around and pushed agents the wall, he growled at how this fight was going… he looked down to see Ino gone.

'_where did she'_ thought Gantenbaitee

"**Mega Ton Punch X2**" said Ino

Gantenbaitee jumped out of the way, Ino's fist hit the wall and shattered.

'_She's so fast… where is this power coming from'_ thought Gantenbaitee

Ino was just in his side vision… she had a hardened face, she pulled back her fist and readied a punch.

'_I can't dodge'_ thought Gantenbaitee

Ino fist slammed into Gantenbaitee, he hit the ground and slid across the ground, Ino landed and popped her neck. The force of the impact shook the ground hard, causing yet other piece of debris to fall and land on the slab that crushed Hercule.

Ino looked around for the signs of the enemy… she saw a figure.

"I see… so you create a barrier of pressure at the end of your fist, it makes your punches more deadly" said Gantenbaitee, then Ino watched the shadow as it change "But little girl… there something you must know" The dust cleared and Gantenbaitee was in his release form "I wasn't fighting at my fullest"

Ino's eyes widened at what she say… the amount of power coming off of him was intense. Gantenbaitee pointed his fist forward and charged up his attack… the energy gathered fast.

"**Dios Ruego Nos Perdon**" said Gantenbaitee

A giant beam fired at Ino, Ino held up her hand and readied for it… she held strong.

"**Mega Ton Shield**" yelled Ino, generating a large pressure shield

The beam collided with Ino shield and like all attacks, kicked up dust. Gantenbaitee grinned at his work and looked forwards to seeing the stain he created with Ino's body. Then the dust cleared he was shocked to see… she was still standing… and barley a scratch on her.

"Was that it? Was that you best?" asked Ino, then grinned "I only had to use a Mega Ton Shield to block it"

Gantenbaitee stepped back in fear as Ino gripped her left fist, then charged at him… Gantenbaitee stepped back again and pushed agents the wall, once Ino got close he swung in fear. Ino brought her hand up and blocked it, then pressure around her fist became apparent, she pulled back her fist.

"**Mega Ton Punch X100**" said Ino

Ino slammed her fist into Gantenbaitee, the force of the punch shook the wall with great force… not only did parts of the wall fall to form a giant skull representing that Ino just turned Gantenbaitee's internal organs into pudding… but the 3 ton brick on Hercule bounced and crushed him again.

Ino pushed her fist into Gantenbaitee with extra force and pushed him thought the wall and out into the sun lit sand floored room… Ino stepped out and looked up to the see the fake sky. She looked back down at her opponent, she didn't bother wasting time checking on him, she had a feeling he wasnt long for this world, and she didn't have the medical skills to save him.

Ino started to take a few steps and look around, Gantenbaitee, who was clinging to his life opened his eyes… then they widened.

"R-Run" said Gantenbaitee "RUN KID"

Ino spun around and saw a very creepy Arrancar with an eye patch with a massive weird looking scythe, he just grinned at Ino.

"So… are you the first of them" said one eyed Arrancar

Ino got ready to fight… Ino charged head on.

'_I'll finish him in one blow_' thought Ino, pulling back her fist

"**Mega Ton Punch X100**" yelled Ino

"NO YOU FOOL, RUN" yelled Gantenbaitee

Ino's fist slammed into her mystery opponent, he doubled over at the punch… then he looked up with an evil smile.

"Is that the best you got?" asked the one eyed Arrancar

Ino stepped back in fear, then was cut with his blade. Ino looked down at the massive gash… one that would for sure leave a scar… Ino collapsed to the ground and struggled to stay up.

'_No… I can't die here, I just can't… die… h-here'_ thought Ino, then collapsed full to the ground

The one eye Arrancar looked down at his her, he watched as she was clinging to her life… he turned as he heard footsteps.

"The hell do you want Tesla?" asked the one eyed Arrancar

"Lord Nnoitora" said Tesla looking down at Ino as she struggled. "you haven't killed her?"

"What would be the point… killing trash as weak as her, would mean nothing to me" said Nnoitora, then stood up "were leaving… let her die here"

The moment both Arrancar took there eyes of Ino, she sprang up and charged Nnoitora… she pulled back her left fist as she put the last of her energy into her attack.

_'I have to… to… to take a lease one more down'_ thought Ino as she began to bleed profusely

"**MEGA… TON… PUNCH… X 200**" screamed Ino

Ino aimed for the back of Nnoitora's head, he turned to greet the attack with a smile… then Tesla jumped between them and blocked the attack with his sword. Ino's face fell and her eyes widened as the realization hit her like a 3 ton door crushing Hercule… her attack wouldn't have done shit.

Ino collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"Shall we Lord Nnoitora" said Telsa, then was greeted with a sharp blade to his throat

"Did I ask for your help?" asked Nnoitora

"But… if her attack landed" started Tesla

"It wouldn't matter… she's nothing, no one can break my body… I am the best" said Nnoitora, then left Ino to die.

== Rukia ===

Rukia was walking along a catwalk, she hasn't seen hide or tail of an enemy… Rukia looked up at the fake sun and cover shielded her eyes. Rukia flinched as she felt something evil behind her… she looked back and saw nothing.

"Hello" said a voice

Rukia looked forward and saw nothing, a figure flashed behind her.

"So good to see you again" said the figure

Rukia looked back to see the figure, then it walked past her

"It's not safe to talk here… everything the light touches… is Aizen's kingdom" said the figure

Rukia watched as it walked to a tower and opened a door.

"I sure as hell aint following you to that shadowy place" said Rukia

"you will… if you wish to save your wife" said the figure, then enter.

Rukia bite her lip and rocked her head… she followed him in, the door slammed shut and she jumped. Rukia put her hand down on her sword and let out a growl… she slowly started to pull her zanpakutō out.

"Where is Orihime?" said Rukia

The figure relaxed itself… it rubbed the back of its masked head.

"Rukia" said the figure, pulling off its mask "It's been to long"

Rukia's eyes slowly widened at what she saw… her jaw slowly dropped and she pointed.

"Kaien" said Rukia, then remembered that she killed him… she shook her head "Prove it… tell me something only Kaien would know"

"You want me to prove it" said Kaien?, who rubbed his chin, then snapped his finger "about 100 years ago, while you and me were taking a break from training… you excused your to go pee. I waited there for a few minutes and I got worried, so I went to check on you… well when I found you I saw you peeing standing up. I fainted and after 10 minutes you woke me up and explained it to me… I was the first man you ever told, you made me swear to not tell a soul… and I didn't. After that every time we saw a cute girl I asked if you found her hot… I was there to comfort you after my sister Kukaku turned you down"

Rukia's jaw dropped, then closed, then gasped open… she closed her mouth and tears started to swell.

"It is you" cried Rukia running up to hugged him, who hugged back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then they pulled away… Kaien grinned and rubbed Rukia's head.

"Rukia… I know how you can save your wife… Orihime" said Kaien

"W-What… how… tell me" said Rukia

Kaien just smiled and pat Rukia's head

"Cut of the heads of your friend" said Kaien, Rukia's eyes widened… she looked in his eyes, he was dead serious. "They'll never see it coming… just use that charm of yours and I'm sure they'll drool over you"

Kaien pat Rukia's head a few as she lower her head… then he heard her growl. Rukia pulled out her zanpakutō and slashed at him, cutting open his chest. Kaien quickly pulled his out to block her barrage of attack.

"Rukia, what are you doing I'm trying to help?!" said Kaien

"Shut up, the real Kaien would never say such a thing" said Rukia, then spun her zanpakuto around "**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki**"

Rukia swung her sword and shot out ice, Kaien was forced to jump back… the ice slammed into the wall behind him and started to crumble, Kaien jumped out of the way. Rukia took note of it… she let loose a growl as she turned to her opponent.

"The fuck is wrong with you… didn't Jushiro teach you anything" said Kaien

"I left the soul society shortly after my sister's death" said Rukia pointing her sword at Kaien "But that's not important… you are not Kaien"

"What are you talking about… I am me, look… look you need proof" said Kaien "**Rage through the seas and heavens, Neji Bana**"

Kaien swung his sword that was now a trident to the side. Rukia's eyes widened again… then she shook her head and held her sword tighter.

"You may have his memories… and his sword… but you are not Kaien" said Rukia "Kaien would never ask anyone to kill a comrade… unless they were suffering and where begging for it cause there would be no other way"

Rukia charged at the man she knows in not Kaien, he swung his trident at her and created a wave of water at her, Rukia swung her sword out and froze the water and cut thought it.

'_this… this isn't right, she's not supposed to be this strong'_ thought the fake Kaien

Rukia flashed away and reappeared to the side, she swung her sword and cut his arm. The fake yelled and flashed back.

"The hell is wrong with you" yelled the fake Kaien

Rukia charged at him again and started to swing wildly, forcing the fake Kaien to defend himself. The two clashed over and over, they flashed away from each other and clashed again and again, sparks flew from the clashing metal… one spark hit Rukia in the eye, forcing her to close it.

The fake Kaien saw his chance, he swung his trident out to the side and swept kicked her, then with a quick spin he held it above her and slammed it down. He then pulled it up and held it upwards, he shook it and watched as Rukia bounced on it… with a sick and twisted grin he slammed her down to the ground and pointed his hand towards her.

"**CERO**" yelled the fake Kaien

Rukia quickly held up her sword and pointed it towards him, she managed to freeze the cero in mid blast, she the put her hand on the ground making slick like ice, then pushed herself away from harm. Rukia then quickly jumped up… she put her hand on her wound and used her ice, she froze the wound shut… and if that was anything like burning it shut… it hurt like hell.

The fake Kaien twirled his trident and pointed it at her… he just grinned

'_She's gotten so much stronger than Kaien's memories subjected… she's at least a captain level'_ thought the fake Kaien, then licked his lips '_I want her… I want that power, I NEED THAT POWER'_

The fake Kaien let out a laugh as he twirled his stolen zanpakutō around.

"**Devour her, Glotoneria**" said the fake Kaien

Rukia watched as the image of Kaien went thought an awful transformation… the lower part of his body looked like the ugly ass mutant offspring of Java the Hunt and Ursala the see witch. He let out a louder laugh and looked down at her

"I sure by now you know I aint you Kaien" said the fake Kaien

"Really? Wow I had nooooooooo idea" said Rukia dryly

"You see… we are Aaroniero… we eat hollows and gain there power" said Aaroniero "We ate Kaien while the hollow still infested his soul… when we ate him we gained his knowledge, his memories… his power" Aaroniero swung Kaien's sword to the side, then pointed at Rukia "But you see… now that we've eaten one soul reaper… we can consume any soul reaper and copy there power… and we want YOURS"

Aaroniero in a disgusting display used is tentacles to slither over at her, his size was immunize… Rukia watched as a large mouth in his stomach opened up and started make smacking noise, a large black tongue came out and licked his belly lips. His belly mouth then grinned showing his nasty yellow teeth rattled with cavities.

Before Rukia could act Aaroniero's tongue shot out and wrapped around her leg… then sucked her in before she could do anything. Aaroniero just snicker to himself, already making his plans on how he'd use new ice power.

Deep in Aaroniero gut Rukia was pushing agents his throat so she wouldn't fall into his stomach… Rukia held her sword close and closed her eyes.

"**Ban-Kai**" said Rukia, turning into an yuki-onna "**Rukia no Shirayuki**"

Rukia's hand became icy and frozen, her hands froze to his throat… Rukia just let her icy power spread. Aaroniero felt what Rukia was doing, he tried coughing to get her unlogged from his throat. He tried to change his form, but Rukia solid icy form made it impossible to do such a thing without ripping him in half.

Aaroniero's body started to icy over, his blood was turning into a slushy and his organs started to become brittle from the ice. Aaroniero then started to go nuts and throw a hissy fit in his last moments of life.

"AIZEN, YOU LIED TO US… YOU SAID IF WE FOLLOWED YOU WE BE OK, YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO US YOU LIAR" yelled Aaroniero

Aaroniero then stopped moving his body was drained of color… he started to turn white, pure white… Rukia's frigid blast from the inside, turned Aaroniero into ice and snow.

=== Las Noches ===

All over Las Noches Esapada notice that one of their brothers had died… some seemed slightly sadden by it, other thought he deserved it for approaching the former soul reaper.

=== Rukia ===

The icy statue that was once Aaroniero burst into an icy explosion and Rukia landed on her feet… she took a few steps forward and heard a laugh.

"So… that is how you defeated that Aaroniero freak" said a deep voice

Rukia still in her yuki-onna bankai form turned to see… Arrancar with black skin, pulling out his sword.

"If I wish to have any hope of winning… I must come at you with everything" said the arrancar by the name of Zommari, he turned his head sharply to the side, snapping his neck… then his sword started to bend and curve. "**Quell, Brujeria**"

Rukia watched as Zommari changed into release form… it was very… odd looking. Rukia tilted her head at the Arrancar, who just smiled.

"I see you are impressed with my form" said Zommari

"Not really… you look like a freak" said Rukia

Zommari face fell and he looked at Rukia

"That was just rude" said Zommari

"You're my enemy… you think I give a fuck if I hurt your feelings" said Rukia

Zommari narrowed his eyes, he watched as Rukia readied herself… then he watched as a copy flashed behind Rukia. His blade sank into her… and she burst into ice and snow, she wrapped around the clone and killed it like it was nothing.

"Sneak attack, fail" mocked Rukia… then tapped her "curiously… I do wish to know how you used the shadow clone jutsu"

"I don't know what this jutsu is you speak of, but I will tell you how I did it" said Zommari, in an instant 5 clones stepped by him "I am the fastest arrancar… I created a new form of Sonido… Gemelos Sonido. I move so fast… I create a clone"

Rukia looked around at them… all of the clones charged at her, Rukia went to defend herself… but couldn't move… her muscles were locked in place. Rukia looked down to see weird black markings all over her… she looked back up to see Zommari grinning.

"Did I forget to mention that I can control what eyes see… I have 50 eyes, so I can control you with ease" said Zommari

Rukia didn't react much to the treat, she just glanced around as the copies came at her… then burst into ice and snow, like how she killed the first, she twirled around them and killed them. Rukia then became whole, she used the ice from the dead Gemelos Sonido clones and the remains of Aaroneiro. Rukia then created a sphere around of razor sharp ice shards around Zommari. Zommari looked around at the icy shards the circled him, he just grinned.

"You think your plan will work… have you forgot I can control what my eyes see" said Zommari

"Really now?" came Rukia's voice outside the sphere, and opening appeared revealing Rukia "tell me" the shards circled faster "how do you plan to stop 100 million shards of ice"

Zommari looked around, he swallowed hard.

"M-Mercy?" asked Zommari

The sphere stopped… making Zommari feel less scare. The ice dropped to the ground in a harmlessly… Zommari looked down at the ice… then back up to Rukia and watched as she put a sucker in her mouth.

"Y-You… gave me mercy?" said Zommari

"the leaf village I live in… there all about forgiveness" said Rukia, turning her back to Zommari and started to walk away

Zommari just grinned as he pulled out a hidden sword… he took one step forward.

"Ungrateful fool" said Rukia

The ice under Zommari shot up, freezing everything but his head… he was frozen in a perfect out line. Rukia turned around, the look in her eyes where as cold as ice.

"I give you a chance to live… and that's how you planned to repay me?" said Rukia walking up

"M-Mercy?" said Zommari again

Rukia crushed her sucker in her mouth and walked up to Zommari… she tapped his face and smile.

"I won't kill you… but I sure as hell wont free you" said Rukia, she pointed her hand up and shot ice towards the ceiling… creating a large ice spike "you have 15 minutes to get free… or you die"

Zommari looked up then back down to see Rukia opening her kimono, and freeing her lower parts.

"What… what are you doing?" said Zommari

Rukia reached into her panties and pulled out her dick, she pointed it towards the lower part of the frozen Zommari.

"No… No no no no" said Zommari

Rukia tilted her head backwards and smiled as she let out a relaxing 'ahhhhh'

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was running thought the hallway as fast as she could, Nel was riding piggy back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" echoed Zommari's voice thought out Las Noches

Hinata jumped at the cry and came to a stop, she quickly looked around for the source… she sniffed the air for a few moments. After 15 minutes of standing and sniffing, she heard a loud crash and the sound of tearing flesh… she sniffed the air again, but got nothing.

Hinata continued down the hall, she could feel a large energy coming up… she ran into the room connected to the hall way… and saw him, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was knelt down… holding Samara, Hinata pointed.

"Y-Your that girl… that girl that killed Slender Man" said Hinata

Samara looked over… then she let out a smile… black tentacles shot from her mouth, making Hinata scream in fear, which made Nel scream. Samara sucked them back in and let out a giggle.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" said Samara jumping with joy and pointing

"I see" said Ulquiorra, standing "well I'm sorry to say… I have to kill her"

Samara's face fell, tears swelled up in her big eyes… she grabbed her foster fathers robe.

"AHHHHHH, AHHHH AH AH AHHHHHHHH" cried Samara

"It is Lord Aizen's wish" said Ulquiorra, then pointed to the left "Now… go to your room"

"AHHH AHHH AHHHHHHH" cried Samara

"Samara… I said go to your room" said Ulquiorra

"AHHHH AHHHHHHHH" cried Samara, apparently trying to save Hinata live "AHHHH, AHHHHH AHHHH AHHHH AH AHHHH AHHHHHH AHH, AHHHHHHHH"

"NOW" yelled Ulquiorra

Samara flinched hard… she stepped away from her foster father in fear… he's never yelled at her, with a few sniffs, she turned away and ran… crying. With his daughter gone he looked over, he power practically oozed from him… he was on a whole other level then Grimmjow.

"You are here for the Orihime girl, no?" asked Ulquiorra

"give her back!" yelled Hinata

Ulquiorra turned towards Hinata… he took a step forward… the power radiated off of him. Hinata gripped her blade and got ready, as he stepped closer and closer. Nel started to shake and tremble in fear… she too could feel the power coming from him

Hinata looked down to see Nel was practical losing her mind just looking at him, Hinata looked back up to see Ulquiorra… taking his time walking over, as if enjoying tormenting Nel.

_'that look in his eyes… he'd kill her in a heartbeat' _thought Hinata

Hinata bite her finger and slammed it down to the ground.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**" yelled Hinata

"**Oh thank you, whom ever summoned me**" came Links voice, the smoke quickly faded "**Midna is in a pissy mood… oh hey Hinata**"

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah… talk later" said Hinata putting Nel on his back "Take her back to the summon world"

"**I can't… she didn't sign the contract**" said Link

Hinata let out a frustrated scream, she looked up to see Ulquiorra feet away… Hinata just pointed.

"Just get her away from here" said Hinata

"**Hai**" said Link

Link ran down the hall Hinata just came from, Hinata watched as he did… the saw finger in her face.

"Die" said Ulquiorra, as his finger started to glow

"**Roar, Zabimaru**" yelled Hinata, bring her sword up

"**Cero**" said Ulquiorra

Hinata pushed her zanpakutō into the blast and split it down the middle, once he stopped his attack Hinata swung her sword at him… only to be blocked by his wrist.

"is that the extent of your power?" asked Ulquiorra, then flashed away

Hinata started to look all around, trying to find him… she twirled around and stepped back… she bumped into something. Hinata looked behind her to see a white hand in her face… her face fell.

"**Cero**" said Ulquiorra

Hinata took a point blank blast to the face… she was sent thought a wall and out into the sand. Ulquiorra walked to hole in the wall… he looked down to see Hinata was standing back up, miraculously she survived a point blank cero.

Hinata pulled Zangetsu off her back and went bankai, she put it in her mouth and grabbed Shiro Okami. She looked up at Ulquiorra and growled… her intimidating growl wasn't very effective. Hinata flew up towards Ulquiorra and used Santoryu to its fullest, Ulquiorra dodge every swing, slash and thrust Hinata attempted. Ulquiorra was putting Hinata to shame, from the look on his face… he wasn't even trying to fight Hinata, he was just fighting her.

Ulquiorra decided to end the fight, he fired other cero at Hinata and blasted her out of the room, across the desert floor… and into other building. Hinata just let out a gurgle of a cry as she dropped her swords… she pushed herself forward and slammed Tensa Zangetsu into the ground to prop her up.

"Your still alive?" said Ulquiorra

Hinata looked up, she coughed and spat up blood, after spitting it out she looked up again.

"I will… beat you" said Hinata "then… I will take Orihime home"

"what rank do you think I am?" asked Ulquiorra

Hinata looked up… she grit her teeth

"Your obviously #1" said Hinata

Ulquiorra just blink, he put his hand under his rode… and opened it, Hinata eyes dilated in fear… and she shook.

"your wrong" said Ulquiorra, showed his #4 tattoo "there are 3 above me… even then you'd still have to fight Beni, Gin, and then Aizen" Ulquiorra slammed his hand into Hinata's chest, just above her breast with lightning speed "you came here to save a friend… how foolish" Hinata looked down at her chest, her vision failed her quickly "you will die here… like the trash you are"

Ulquiorra quickly ripped his hand out and swung it to the side, flinging the blood to the side… then he flashed away. Hinata sat there in place… motionless… then she fell forward and the blood started to pool.

Moments later Link flashed into the room, he walked up to Hinata and sniffed her.

"is she dead?" asked Nel

Link went to answer… but his time ran out, Nel landed on her face next to Hinata… she looked up and around and shook in fear. She looked back over to see Hinata bankai dissipated… she looked around again.

"H-help… someone" cried Nel

=== Halibel's Domain ===

Grimmjow had just kicked down the door to Halibel's room, the only ones in there at the time were Orihime, Loly, Melony and Suu… Cirucci was there too… but she was still resting.

"give me the girl… I need her for something" said Grimmjow

Orihime shook slightly at wondering what he would want… Suu, Melony and Loly stepped forward and pulled out there zanpakuto's. Grimmjow just snickered… then laughed at the girls, he then went into his wild ass grin.

"you think you three can stop me?" said Grimmjow "Just give her to me… and I won't hurt you"

"Yeah right… how the hell can we trust you?" asked Loly

"You think I want that dark skinned bitch riding my ass if I harm you" asked Grimmjow, then rolled his eyes at the snickering from Loly and Melony "Oh grow the fuck up… I'm well aware of the sexual joke you can get out of that" Grimmjow grumbled and cocked his head "can I just borrow the damn girl"

Suu shook her head violently, strongly voicing her opinion in the matter.

"I wasn't asking the mutant pudding, I was asking the Arrancar girls" said Grimmjow

Suu cheek puffed up and ballooned out to massive size… she turned her head. Loly and Melony looked at each other… they looked back at Orihime.

"what do you think… you want to go with him?" asked Loly

"why do you want me" asked Orihime

Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets, then looked to the side.

"I want you… to revive Hinata" said Grimmjow, making everyone's eyes go wide "that asshole Ulquiorra robbed me of my kill… MY KILL, SHE WAS MY RIVAL WHEN I WAS ALIVE… I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO KILL HER"

Orihime stepped back, she shook her head.

"I refuse to help you" said Orihime "you just want to make her suffer"

"So what if I do… that fucking bitch killed me in the prime of my life and sent me to this fucking hell hole" said Grimmjow, then started to point and growl "SHE ROBBED ME OF WHAT WAS GOING TO BE MY DESTANY"

Grimmjow walked up, he pushed Loly and Melony out of the way, both hit the wall hard… then he obliterated Suu, who's many jelly pieces started to squirm back over to become whole. Grimmjow grabbed Orihime… and flashed away… dashing off towards Hinata.

Once Suu reformed she rushed over to check on Loly and Melony, both where ok.

"is everything alright?" said Halibel coming into the room

"Lady Halibel" said Loly, flinching from her sore back "Grimmjow… he"

"I know… he took Orihime" said Halibel, then walked over and help them up "come… lets go watch the fireworks"

The two looked at each other… then started to follow her along with the rest of the fracciones.

"what do you mean?" asked Loly

Halibel smiled under her cloak and mask.

"I informed Ulquiorra the moment I noticed Grimmjow in my area… he'll stomp the shit out of him" said Halibel

"but… why didn't you just come to do that" asked Melony

"why dirty my hands… the Ulquiorra is more than willing to take out the trash" said Halibel

=== Hinata ===

Hinata body still remained in the same place it was then Ulquiorra left her… Nel was still crying for someone to help. She reached out toward Hinata… and grabbed a leg… she slowly looked up to see Grimmjow.

"Let go" said Grimmjow

Nel quickly did as he said… she backed away from Grimmjow as he pushed Orihime towards Hinata.

"Heal her" said Grimmjow "this very well may be your only chance to escape"

Orihime stepped forward to Hinata… who manage to turn her head.

"Ori… hime" said Hinata

A large pressure hit the area, Orihime looked over as did Grimmjow… there stood Ulquiorra, standing above Nel. Nel quickly scrambled away from him… who seemed to be staring daggers at Grimmjow.

"what do you think you're doing" asked Ulquiorra

"Healing the prey that was promised to me" said Grimmjow

"you will not" said Ulquiorra "now give me the girl"

"no" said Grimmjow

"What?" said Ulquiorra

"What's wrong?" said Grimmjow charging at Ulquiorra "you sure are chatty today" Ulquiorra stopped his fist with the back of his hand… Grimmjow just grinned and cackled. "I know you're afraid to fight me… you're afraid we'll kill each other"

Grimmjow fired Cero point blank at Ulquiorra, who hit it away like it was nothing to him, Grimmjow just laughed again.

"you deflected it… but I knew one strike wouldn't be enough" said Grimmjow, then noticed Ulquiorra was gone, he looked up to see him charging a cero.

Grimmjow then shot his hand upwards and charged his own… they exploded violently. Ulquiorra was thrown skyward from the blast… Grimmjow flashed behind him and snaked his arm around him and pushed a small crystal into his hole… a large opened appeared and sucked him in.

"You bastard" said Ulquiorra as it closed on him

Grimmjow landed back down near the group… he looked over at Orihime. Orihime already knew what he did… Halibel showed her once… she used it on Chizuru, who Orihime learned was her niece. Chizuru tried to force her selves on Orihime, Halibel caught her just in time, she punished her for 5 hours… in a pocket diminution, where it was dark, quiet… and full of naked men, it was her own personal hell.

Grimmjow walked up to Orihime and stood in front of her… then pointed down at Hinata.

"Heal her" said Grimmjow

"No" said Orihime

Grimmjow's hand shot out and grabbed her by her neck, he lifted her up

"I wasn't asking" said Grimmjow giving her a shake. "I WAS ORDERING, HEAL HER OR I'LL GO SNAP YOUR LOVER NECK" Grimmjow then grinned evilly "then… I'll go murder that little girl of yours"

Orihime's eyes widened in fear, she started to cry… then a hand grabbed Grimmjow's… it was Hinata's. Grimmjow just grinned as he felt Hinata tighten her grip.

"Put her down" said Hinata

"Why?" asked Grimmjow

"Cause… she's gonna heal me" said Hinata

Grimmjow smiled and sat her down… Orihime stepped over to Hinata as she let go of Grimmjow. Orihime summoned her chakra and started to heal Hinata, Hinata looked over to see Grimmjows burnt arm.

"Heal him to" said Hinata

"I don't need your pity" said Grimmjow

"It ain't pity you douche bag… I just want this to be a fair fight, or do you want an excuse to why I kicked your ass" said Hinata

Grimmjow's face twisted in anger… then grinned.

"Fine… Heal me too" said Grimmjow "then we can have a nice clean murder"

Orihime paused for a few moments, then nodded her head… after she finished healing Hinata wounds, she moved over to heal Grimmjow. Seeing that Grimmjow only had a burnt arm, his heal time didn't take long… after Orihime finished Grimmjow flexed his arm.

Hinata pointed out towards the dessert floor

"we fight over there" said Hinata, flashing far away from Orihime and Nel.

Grimmjow flashed over, he landed 50 feet away from her, their eyes meet. Hinata and Grimmjow… both stared at each other with malice, both put their hands on their swords… then pulled them out.

**"BAN-KAI" **yelled Hinata** "Shiro Ōkami no Tsume"**

**"Grind" **said Grimmjow, holding his blade** "Pantera"**

Hinata watched as Grimmjow used his resurreccion, he hunched over much like Hinata in her hollow armor or Naru using Ai's chakra. The two charged at each other, the swung there arms at each other, the both connected and let out a large audio crack.

The two narrowed their eyes at each, then there arms became like a blur as they attempted to claw each other. The two clawed each other, ripping into each other flesh… either backing down. Hinata growled as she wasn't getting anywhere with this fight, Grimmjow just wouldn't drop… not even to his knee.

Hinata swung at Grimmjow arm, hoping to take it off and cripple him. Grimmjow just grinned as he stepped out of the way, then sucker punched Hinata. Hinata stumbled to the left, she let out a growl and attempted to strike again, only to get the same result.

Grimmjow jumped back and dodge another strike, he then back flipped and kicked Hinata in the gut, sending her flying into a pillar. Hinata pulled herself from the destroyed pillar… she looked down to see Grimmjow just grinning.

Hinata then she heard a word she never wanted to hear, epically in this fight.

"**Sharingan**" said Grimmjow his Sharingan blazing

Hinata growled… so much for trying jutsu, he'd just throw it back at her… what a drag. Hinata moved her hand to her face and summoned her hollow armor, her 7 tails whipped around and slammed into the pillar.

Hinata let out a fierce howl, one the shook Las Noches violently. Grimmjow just grinned and flew towards Hinata, not knowing the danger. Hinata tilted her head back and started to form a giant orb at the front of her mouth… she pointed her head down at Grimmjow and fired a massive Cero at him. Grimmjow put his arms up to shield himself from the blast… the blast force Grimmjow back and away from Hinata.

Hinata narrowed her hollowfyed eye under her mask… she pushed herself from pillar and went in the direction Grimmjow was sent flying. Hinata was soon greeted by Grimmjow who had a few mild burns… but nothing serious. The two clashed and clashed, sending sparks in every direction… they pushed off from each other just for a moment to caught their breath… then they charged again.

The two slammed into each again and again, blood dripped from there claws… they pushed away from each again, Grimmjow extended his hand as Hinata pointed her face forward.

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata

"**Gran Rey Cero**" yelled Grimmjow

The two cero's clashed and enter into a struggle.

=== Halibel ===

Halibel, her fracciones… and Suu, all looked in the direction of Hinata and Grimmjow's fight. The atmosphere around Hinata and Grimmjow's battle ground started to become distorted.

"a Gran Rey Cero? Doesn't that fool know that he could make the canopy collapse" said Mila Rose

"What's wrong… you scared" said Apache

"Bitch please, I can hear your knee knocking from here" Said Mila Rose

BOOOOOOM

Everyone, but Halibel jumped at the sound.

"That fool… he getting carried away" said Yukine

"It's ok to be scared" said Halibel

Her fracciones looked over at her

"it's primordial fear… relish it" said Halibel

It was quiet for a moment… then someone spoke up

"Master Halibel… are you… afraid?" asked Loly

The other looked over at Loly when she asked such a question, some anger that she would even suggest such a thing.

"I am" said Halibel

Now everyone was looked over at Halibel in shock, before anyone could talk she spoke

"that girl… she would be far too powerful for me to handle" said Halibel "I believe… she will win the war"

=== Hinata and Grimmjow ===

Both Hinata and Grimmjow both had massive scar all over them… Hinata jacket was ripped all to hell and blood gushed from her wounds. Grimmjow panted, his eyes burned from the over use of them… he closed his eyes, and when they opened they were normal.

Hinata felt a pulse hit her… she tilted her head back and screamed as a new tail bubbled and exploded out of her tail bone… now giving her 8 tails. Hinata growled and bared her fangs. Grimmjow just grinned and chuckled.

"even now… in the heat of battle… you manage to get stronger than me" said Grimmjow

Hinata didn't say anything, she just growled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow flew towards the sky, Hinata just looked up and watched him.

"Get ready… this fight ends now… get ready to see my ultimate technique" yelled Grimmjow, energy bursting from his claws. "**Desgarron**"

Grimmjow swung his hands at Hinata, throwing the 10 massive energies at Hinata. Hinata brought up her gauntlets to block the massive strikes… the pushed her across the sand.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE, I AM KING" yelled Grimmjow

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH**" roared Hinata, swinging her arms and destroying the attack.

Hinata then held her gauntlet up, energy radiated on the claws.

"**Ōkami joō no tsume**" yelled Hinata, throwing a mimicked version of the attack at Grimmjow

"IMPOSSIBLE" yelled Grimmjow putting up his hands

The attack clashed into Grimmjow and damaged his arms, the smoke cleared and Grimmjow was still standing. Grimmjow slowly lower himself to the ground… and started to pant, Hinata was also at that limit

Both took a step forward, the charged at each other… both extended their hands and they got closer. They both stopped just in front of each other, there arms pulled back as far as they could go… then they both struck.

Both Hinata and Grimmjow where impaled by each other's hands… they both pulled their hands out of each other chest… and just stared. Hinata's eye became heavy… she fell to the ground, he armor shattered. Grimmjow let out a victory cry as he pumped his hands in the air.

"I did it… I did it, I killed Hinata…. HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Grimmjow, then his eyes grew heavy "I… did… it"

Grimmjow collapsed to the ground… his eyes closed, and he was still. After a few minutes Hinata opened one of her eyes and looked around… she saw Grimmjow wasn't moving. Hinata stood up and popped her neck… she looked down at Grimmjow… and prayed for him… again.

Hinata flashed over to Orihime and Nel, Hinata grabbed Orihime and lifted her up… then she grabbed Nel with her free hand. Hinata flashed away… but she was low on chakra, so she landed roughly on the dessert.

"D-Damn it" said Hinata, then set the two down, she looked over at Orihime. "Orihime… can you heal me?"

Orihime had a fearful look on her face… Hinata looked behind her… to see Grimmjow standing.

"Grimmjow" said Hinata, putting her arm… blocking him from Orihime

Grimmjow slowly stepped forward… he slowly reverted back to his normal form.

"I… I will kill… kill you" said Grimmjow, then charged as he held his sword.

Hinata threw her hands out… flinging her gauntlets from her hand, she grabbed Grimmjow's arm.

"Knock it off… you lost, why can't you except that. What's the point of killing me… wouldn't it be more satisfying to fight me over and over again" said Hinata "so… just let go for now"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH" yelled Grimmjow

Suddenly a large scythe like weapon came from now where and slammed into Grimmjow neck… rolling him across the dessert. Hinata looked over to see who attack… her eyes meet with Nnitora's.

"There he's dead" said Nnitora, then grinned "Now how about you fight me"

Grimmjow looked over… he growled.

"Nnoitora… you bastard" said Grimmjow

"Your still alive" said Nnoitora

Nnoitora rushed over, he held his sword high and swung it down.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata "**Tensa Zangetsu**"

Hinata barley blocked the attack… her legs started to give.

"What are you" started Nnoitora

"What am I doing" said Hinata "why are you attacking someone who can't even move?"

Nnoitora grinned, with a might swing he launched Hinata away… he then looked over at Grimmjow and laughed.

"How fucking pitiful… the one who beat you, is trying to save you" said Nnoitora, then looked over at Hinata "I'll kill you first… that way I won't have to listen to your bitching"

Nnoitora swung massive blade at Hinata, Hinata went to block it… and was pushed across the sand.

'_this aint good… he's a lot strong then he looks'_ thought Hinata

Hinata deflected his blade… but she had to use it to block again.

'_damn it… he so fast' _thought Hinata

"HINATA" yelled Orihime

"TESLA" yelled Nnoitora

Telsa appeared from nowhere and grabbed Orihime, Hinata looked over.

"ORIHIME" yelled Hinata

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING" yelled Nnoitora

Hinata looked back at Nnoitora

"LET HER GO" yelled Hinata

"HA, you think you'll beat me if she is free" said Nnoitora with a grin "Let me show you something"

Nnoitora stuck out his tongue… and flashed the #5 tattoo on his tongue. Hinata's eyes widened in fear… she swallowed hard.

"I saw your fight with Grimmjow, I saw how you barley beat him" said Nnoitora "you know what that means… it means your fucked"

"SHUT UP" yelled Hinata, charging at Nnoitora and swing her blade

The blade made contact with Nnoitora, and did nothing. Nnoitora grabbed Hinata's shirt, then head butted her hard, he sent her slamming into a boulder. Orihime struggled to break free, but Tesla held tight.

"don't think so" said Tesla, then looked around "where is that little girl?"

Telsa hear an eep, he looked over to see a large stone slab… he just looked at it and it exploded. Nel was sent rolling across the sand, she rolled until she hit something… making her stop. Nel looked up… and froze in fear… Nnoitora looked down at her.

"GET AWAY FROM NEL" screamed Hinata charging.

Nnoitora shot his hand out, he smacked Hinata in the face with his palm and sent her backwards.

"So… my suspicions where correct… you are Nel" said Nnoitora

"How do you know Nel?" asked Nel

Nnoitora seemed to grin evilly… he looked over.

"She never told you?" said Nnoitora

"Tell me what? I already know she's a Arrancar created by Aizen" said Hinata

"Yes… but that thing is… she was an Espada, she was the former Tres Espada" said Nnoitora "Her full name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank"

"No… Stop telling lies about Nel" said Nel

"I am speaking the truth" said Nnoitora

"No… you lie, Nel was never an Espada" said Nel

"you poor brain dead little bitch" said Nnoitora, raising his foot and grinned evilly "Let me end your suffering"

Nnoitora went to stomp on Nel, but Hinata flashed in front of Nel and knocked his foot away.

"Don't touch my little sister" said Hinata

Nnoitora laughed at what he saw, he spun around and kicked Hinata in the neck and sent her flying. Nnoitora reached down and grabbed Nel by her skull and shook her around.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd forget… I mean" said Nnoitora, then his face darkend "I did spilt your skull open"

Hinata pushed herself up, she coughed up blood… she looked up at Nnoitora with hate.

"Your… You're the one that split her skull, gave her that scar?" asked Hinata

Nnoitora just laughed and nodded his head.

"YOU BASTARD" yelled Hinata

Hinata charged at Nnoitora, she swung her sword and it slide across his chest… not a mark on him. Nnoitora pulled his foot back and kicked Hinata in the kick, Hinata flew upwards… then fell 30 feet away.

"Your so annoying" said Nnoitora, then looked down at Nel "Just like this bitch was"

Hinata pushed herself up, she pushed thought the pain.

"Put her down" said Hinata weakly

"That's why I split her skull and threw her out into the dessert… she annoyed me" said Nnoitora "She got to the soul society by pure luck that Aizen opened a garganta nearby"

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN" screamed Hinata, charging at Nnoitora

Hinata ran up to Nnoitora fast, she readied her blade… Nnoitora move Nel in the path. Hinata froze… she didn't dare risk harming Nel. Nnoitora countered with lightning speed, he swung his blade down at Hinata and pinned her. Nnoitora then threw Nel harshly to the side.

Nnoitora walked up to see Hinata trying to get up… he shook his head, then grinned evilly as he started to kick her. Nnoitora stomped on her head… he kicked her ribs and cracked them, he stomped on her arms and snapped them like twigs.

Nel pushed herself up… she looked over as her sister was getting beat to dead, Nel cryed out Hinata's name.

"Some hero you are… you can't even defend a little girl" taunted Nnoitora "Hero… ha, wanna know how I spell Hero?" Nnoitora brought up his foot "Z" he stomped on her stomach "E" he stomped on her face "R" he stomped on her arms "O" he prepared to stomp on her neck

"HINATAAAAAAAA" screamed Nel

BOOOOOOOM

Nnoitora looked over in the direction that Nel was in… and saw something he never thought he'd see. Nel… was back in her original form, back to Nelliel. She flashed away… Nnoitora felt her behind him, he looked back to see a she had flashed away… with Hinata. Nnoitora looked over at Nelliel, he let out a growl as he narrowed his eyes.

"You bitch" said Nnoitora

"hmmmm-mmmmm-mmmmm-mmmmm" screamed Hinata, being suffocated by her large breast

Nelliel looked down and noticed what she was doing… she pulled Hinata out of her breast. Hinata took a deep breath in, then started to cough. Nelliel placed Hinata down on the sand… she slowly stood and looked over at Nnoitora.

"Nnoitora… you wild beast… I will make you suffer for harming my sister" said Nelliel

"Nelliel… you can't… can't be serious" said Hinata, flinching hard from pain "he's too strong"

Nelliel smiled and fully turned to Nnoitora

"Don't worry" said Nelliel, wind blew and blew the back of her shirt up, showing a #3 tattoo that sure as hell wasn't there before "I'll end this quickly"

Nelliel charged straight at Nnoitora, she reached down and pulled out her sword… that magically appear then she returned to normal. She slashed at Nnoitora, cutting a nice gash on his chest.

"What?" said Nnoitora looking at his wound "YOU BITCH"

Nnoitora went to strike, but his blade was deflected by Nelliel. Nelliel used the momentum from the strike to spin around and kick Nnoitora. Nnoitora skipped across the ground hard, he quickly corrected himself and landed on his feet… he stuck out his tongue.

"**ZEYRO**" said Nnoitora

Nnoitora fired a massive Cero at Nelliel, who stood her ground… she shot out her hand and stopped the blast dead in her hand. Nelliel then inhaled sharply… the cero was sucked into her mouth, she seemed to grin at Nnoitora… as if she had a plan

Nelliel's stomach gurgled… she let out a large burp, an fired a massive cero… on twice the size of Nnoitora's. Nnoitora didn't have time to react, he took the blast full on.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Sand went flying to the highest points of Las Noches.

"MASTER NNOITORA" yelled Tesla, pushing Orihime to the side.

Tesla ran towards his master, with Orihime free she rushed over to help Hinata.

WHAM

Tesla was sent backward and hit the ground behind Hinata and Orihime, Nelliel already knew what happened.

"Who told you to let go of the damn girl" said Nnoitora

"Sorry… Master" said Tesla

Nelliel charged at Nnoitora, the two of them clashed again and again. Neither one was going to back down, the two swung there blade… both stopped short of cutting each other heads.

"Why did you stop?" asked Nnoitora

"Why did you stop?" asked Nelliel

Nnoitora growled.

"I stopped… because you stopped" said Nnoitora

Nelliel jumped back and just grinned.

"your so annoying" said Nnoitora

Hinata pushed herself up… she needed to help Nelliel.

"Hinata wait… your still hurt" said Orihime

"I don't care… I have to help her" said Hinata

Hinata was just about to stand, then got kicked in the neck by Tesla. Orihime ran to help Hinata, but Tesla grabbed her by her throat.

"I can't allow you to interfere with Master fight" said Tesla, turning to the fight

Nelliel and Nnoitora clashed again, Nelliel jumped up and kicked Nnoitora arm, sending him backwards. Nelliel was panting, while Nnoitora didn't seem to be affected very much.

"I didn't want use this so soon… but I don't have a choice" said Nelliel, holding up her blade "**Praise, Gamuza**"

Nelliel went into her resurrection, Nnoitora panicked

"Oh… Shit" said Nnoitora as he looked at Nelliel … in her centaur form.

Nelliel twirled her double speared lance around, she then stopped and pulled back her arm.

"**Lanzador Verde**" said Nelliel, throwing the lance.

The lance shot across the battle field and hit Nnoitora in the left shoulder… it sent him flying backwards, he came to a stopped thanks to a piece of pillar. Nelliel slowly approached Nnoitora… almost in a teasing manner, she stopped in front of him and grabbed her lance.

Nel ripped her lance out of Nnoitora's shoulder, getting him scream in pain. Nelliel readied herself to attack, she stopped then she saw the look on Nnoitora face… he was smiling.

"Why do you smile" asked Nelliel

"I smile… because I know you won't kill me" said Nnoitora

Nelliel narrowed her eyes, then smirked.

"The old me would have spared you… but I ain't who I use to be" said Nelliel, pulling back "Nnoitora… today you will die"

Nelliel went for the kill.

POP

Nelliel reverted back to her young form… back to Nel. Nel landed on the sand… she pushed herself up and looked around.

"w-what… h-how did I" started Nel

WHAM

Nnoitora stomped on Nel's head, smashing it into the ground, he then swung his leg out and kicked her in the gut… she flew and hit a piece of pillar… 300 feet away. Nel hit the gound hard after that… she struggled to pushes herself up, then collapsed.

"NEL" screamed Hinata

Hinata rushed over to help Nel… but Nnoitora stopped her by slamming her head into the sand.

"she was your last hope… you are fucked" said Nnoitora, then he looked up "Tesla… finish this bitch off"

Nnoitora stood up and flashed over, putting his hand on Orihime. Tesla stepped forward.

"Yes sir" said Tesla walking up to Hinata, then he pulled out his zanpakutō "**Gore them, Verruga**"

Hinata tried to push herself up, but she felt something on her leg… she looked back to see Tesla's monstrous warthog form. Tesla put pressure on Hinata leg… snapping the bones even more. Hinata let out a scream… Tesla stopped on Hinata's legs over and over again.

He stepped off of Hinata and picked her up by her head… he then used his pinky and snapped Hinata arm. Hinata let out other scream, Tesla pulled back his arm… and there the wind up, then the pitch… and he threw Hinata straight up.

Hinata flew to the ceiling and slammed into it, Hinata's mouth flew open from the pain. She fell from the ceiling and hit the ground with a thud. Hinata tried to push herself up, but couldn't… she looked up to see a fist coming at her.

"You sad, sad excuse for a fighter" came a voice

Hinata looked up to see Kenpachi standing over her… using his sword to hold back the fist. Hinata's eyes flicked over and there stood Fluttershy… also holding back the fist. Nnoitora pushed Orihime to the side, he rammed his hand into the sand… and had a small trail of reishi rush to Kenpachi and Fluttershy, his eyes widened.

"who are you two?" asked Tesla, pulling back his fist

Kenpachi and Fluttershy looked up at Tesla… and said nothing.

"you don't feel the need to answer me? THEN DIE" said Tesla, going to punch

"YOU FUCKING FOOL" yelled Nnotiora

Poor Tesla didn't stand a chance… Kenpachi and Fluttershy sliced, diced and gutted him within seconds. His limps feel to the ground in a bloody heap… Fluttershy and Kenpachi looked back at Nnoitora, then at each other.

"HE'S MY PREY" yelled Kenpachi and Fluttershy at the same time, they looked at each other, then pointed to themselves "NO, HE'S MINE"

Fluttershy and Kenpachi grinned… they knew just how to solve this problem.

"PAPER" said Fluttershy, balling up her hand

"ROCK" said Kenpachi, balling up his hand.

"SCISSORS" said both Fluttershy and Kenpachi at the same time

"SHOOT" yelled both Fluttershy and Kenpachi at the same time

Fluttershy choose paper… and Kenpachi choose rock.

"DAMN IT" yelled Kenpachi fuming that he lost "IN WHAT FUCKING UNIVERSE DOSE PAPER BEAT ROCK

Fluttershy pumped her hands up in victory… but it didn't last long, as Discord came flying in out of nowhere and lifted Fluttershy high into the air. Kenpachi looked over at Nnoitora, and grinned.

"I don't really know what happened" said Kenpachi, pulling out his sword "but I don't really care, I get to fight you"

"But… what about Fluttershy" said Hinata

Kenpachi looked down at Hinata, then kicked her out of the way… landing her on Grimmjow.

"Gaaaaah… my ribs" cried Grimmjow, then pushed Hinata off him

Hinata who was woozy from the kick manage to shoot her head up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JACKASS" said Hinata, then got kicked in the face by Yachiru

"Kenny was just getting you out of the way, he's gonna kill Mantis" said Yachiru

Nnoitora blinked a few time, then pointed to himself… getting a nodded from Yachiru. Nnoitora looked over at Kenpachi, then grinned.

"Really, you? Kill me? HA" laughed Nnoitora

Kenpachi just gave a gesture, then flashed back a ways, to avoid harming the others. Nnoitora looked over at Hinata and Grimmjow, they weren't going to be fun… he looked over at Yachiru.

"You even try… and I'll fucking kill you" said Kenpachi, gesturing again "Now come on… FIGHT ME, FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING PUSSY"

Nnoitora let out a scream and charged, he swung his sword up and quickly brought it down… only for Kenpachi to block it with ease. The both pushed there sword agents each other… then Kenpachi pushed Nnoitora away, both grinning.

=== Orihime ===

Orihime rushed over to heal Hinata, but Hinata shook her head and pointed over to Nel.

"heal her first… Nel first" said Hinata "then us"

Grimmjow looked over at Hinata as Orihime pulled away and rushed over to Nel.

"I told you… I don't want your fucking pity" growled Grimmjow

"Yeah… but I know you want a rematch, so if you die here today… you'll never get it" said Hinata

Grimmjow growled in annoyance and turned away

"Besides… I too" started Hinata, getting Grimmjow to look back over, he was meet with a grin "would enjoy that rematch"

Grimmjow just blinked, he sneered for a moment… then smirked, then laughed. Hinata joined in the laughter… laughing with her new best friend.

"Heh… Brain Dead Mutt" said Grimmjow

"Heh… Red Eyed Fagot" said Hinata

=== Kenpachi ===

Kenpachi swung his sword and connected with Nnoitora, his blade just slide across his body. Kenpachi jumped back to dodge Nnoitora's strike, Nnoitora let out a laugh.

"HA, not even a captain can cut me… your all fucking pathetic" laughed Nnoitora "NO MERE SWORD CAN CUT ME"

Kenpachi rushed him again and the two clashed, sending out a wave of energy with each clash. Nnoitora jumped back and twirled his sword by its chain, then threw it down. Nnoitora's blade missed Kenpachi… Kenpachi reached up and grabbed the chain, then jerked it down.

Nnoitora, who was too damn stubborn to let go of his sword, he was pulled down towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi then slammed his hand into his face and pushed him down, he then went to stab his left eye. Nnoitora quickly grabbed his arm and pushed away, he swung his head to the right to dodge the blade, then pushed away from Kenpachi as far as he could.

Kenpachi looked over at him, then grinned.

"You dodged it" said Kenpachi "that means… you're afraid"

Nnoitora didn't respond

"you said 'no mere sword can cut you'… so why did you dodge" said Kenpachi, his grinned grew "I think… your hiding a weak spot behind that eye patch"

Nnoitora scoffed, then jumped high into the air, sword held high.

"You're a full, its only instinct to dodge" said Nnoitora "your sword is useless agents me, that's all there is to it"

Nnoitora slammed his sword down at Kenpachi, sand flew high into the sky.

"there are people like you… in the soul society… they said I'd never cut them" said Kenpachi, his hand shot out and grabbed Nnoitora sword.

Kenpachi grinned as the sand settled, he held Nnoitora's blade tight.

"But I've never meet anyone who's eyes or throats can stand up to steel" said Kenpachi, thrusting his sword forward

Kenpachi's sword hit Nnoitora's eye patch… and went thought with ease, Kenpachi's blade went all the way thought Nnoitora skull.

"pathetic… Kagura didn't even get a change to have fun" said Kenpachi

Nnoitora looked down at Kenpachi, shocking him.

"havnt you heard a single word I've said?" said Nnoitora "YOU CAN NOT CUT ME"

Nnoitora pulled back his hand and rammed it into his chest, Kenpachi stumbled back. Nnoitora grabbed his blade and slowly pulled it from his eye patch.

"I know what you're thinking… how did he do that? How is he still alive after taking a sword thought the skull?" said Nnoitora, he guided kenpachi's sword to his eye patch, then let it rip off… showing his hollow hole. "well… here's your answer"

Nnoitora let go of Nnoitora's sword, then pointed to his hole.

"you didn't hit me… your blade past right thought" said Nnoitora "Do you understand… you can't win… you've lost"

Kenpachi grinned

"Why are you laughing" growled Nnoitora kicking at him

Kenpachi grabbed his foot with ease… he still snickered.

"Sorry buddy… I just can't help it, I'm so happy" said Kenpachi

"you're… happy?" said Nnoitora

"Yeah… where's the fun in cutting you if, on top of everything, you won't die" said Kenpachi with a grin "Now I know… if I cut you enough… you'll die. That's all I needed to know." Kenpachi let loose one of his thunderous laugh "I'M GONNA ENJOY CUTTING YOU"

"how many times must I repeat myself" said Nnoitora "YOU CANT CUT ME"

Kenpachi held his sword high… grinning has he readied to draw blood.

"**SLASH, KAGURA**" yelled Kenpachi, his blade growing to 6 feet

Kenpachi started to clash with Nnoitora over and over again, pushing Nnoitora back, Kenpachi hit his sword hard and made an opening, he went for it. Kenpachi's blade nicked Nnoitora… and drew blood. Nnoitora's eyes widened… he jumped back and looked at his cut.

Kenpachi looked at his sword, he tested a few swing in the air, he swung his sword to the side… the pressure caused sand to fly up. He looked over at Nnoitora, then used his finger to gesture.

"C'mon… one more time, let's go" said Kenpachi

Nnoitora's eyes widend, he let growl.

"NOT GET COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOU CUT ME ONCE" yelled Nnoitora charging head on.

There blades clashed again… and Kenpachi's blade started to cut thought his. Nnoitora's eyes widend theen he notice… and by doing so, he took his eyes off Kenpachi.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING" yelled Kenpachi, ripping his sword thought Nnoitora sword, breaking it, and cutting his face

Nnoitora held his face slightly as it bleed, he flinched at how it stung.

"so… 15% of my power is what I need to cut you" said Kenpachi swing is sword to the side aging

_'15%... he's only using 15% of his power'_ thought Nnoitora, the growl

"DON'T MOCK ME" yelled Nnoitora, then ducked out of the way from a thrust.

Nnoitora responded by swing his blade at Kenpachi, only for him to cut it even more… and cut his chest, this time it was deeper.

"30%" said Kenpachi as Nnoitora stumbled backwards

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD" yelled Nnoitora, then he stuck out his tongue "**ZEYRO**"

Kenpachi just grinned as the blast go closer, he swung out his hand and grabbed the blast, then knocked it off course. Nnoitora's eye twitched, his face fell, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Nnoitora's face twisted into anger as he saw Kenpachi smile.

"I SAID" yelled Nnoitora, then charged. "DON'T MOCK ME"

Nnoitora swung his hand at Kenpachi… and ripped off his eye patch. Nnoitora froze in fear then Kenpachi's reishi hit him. Kenpachi swung his sword… an slicing across Nnoitora entire body, blood splattered from Nnoitora… who jumped back away from Kenpachi… that fact that he was alive was nothing short of a miracle.

Nnoitora huffed and panted from the pain… he watched as Kenpachi just stood there… he reached up and touched right eye.

"huh… you fucking idiot" said Kenpachi "I can't control by strength when my eye patch is off… I'm constantly stuck at 50%"

Nnoitora huffed and panted as he tighten his grip on his sword.

"Just… what is… your… eye patch" said Nnoitora

"it's a seal… I use it to drain my contain my immense spiritual pressure" said Kenpachi

"w-what? Why… why would you do that?" asked Nnoiotora

Kenpachi grinned his grin.

"to make my fight last longer" said Kenpachi with a grin "you are 4th person to have survived a strike from my sword without my eye patch"

Nnoitora huffed more as he still hasn't caugh his breath.

"may I ask… who were the other 3?" asked Nnoitora

"the 3rd was Bardock… the captain who came here to Las Noches" said Kenpachi, he then pointed back to Hinata, who was getting heal alongside Grimmjow "Hinata Inuzuka over there was the 2nd"

Nnoitora stood full, as he now caught his breath.

"and the first?" asked Nnoitora

"the first… is the one I admire most" said Kenpachi

=== Ino ===

Ino still lay in the sand… she was barley clinging to her life, the Arrancar she fought, Gantenbainne… had died of internal bleeding a long time ago. The Exequia squad was standing over her… blade drawn, ready to kill her.

"I must ask you to stop" came a voice

The Exequia leader looked back… to see Unohana, smiling at him. Standing behind her was her two foster daughters… Isane and Kiyone, each one was holding one of her swords

'_Yachiru Unohana Retsu'_

"and if I don't?" asked the Exequia leader

"Kiyone" said Unohana

Kiyone tossed Unohana her blade, her hair came undone… her scar was visible… her eyes become blood thirsty.

"I'll kill you and use your carcass as plant mulch for my herb garden" said Unohana darkly as she drew her blade

The Exequia leader blinked a few time, then put his sword away.

"very well… this time I will hold my blade back" said the Exequia leader, then flashed away with his men

Unohana handed her blade back to Kiyone, then knelt down and began healing Ino.

=== Kenpachi ===

"the top two who wounded you… where female" said Nnoitora in disgust.

"so what if they were" said Kenpachi

Nnoitora scoffed and pointed at Kenpachi

"You let a women cut you up… are you that fucking pathetic of a warrior" said Nnoitora

"if I'm a pathetic warrior for letting a girl cut me up… what does that make you?" said Kenpachi with a grin

Nnoitora eye twitched… her grit his teeth to the point they almost broke. Nnoitora swung his sword up, his eyes dailated in anger.

"**PRAY, SANTA TERESA**" yelled Nnoitora

Smoke filled the battle field, Kenpachi held up his blade and looked around carfully, then he saw the large silhouette of Nnoitora's resurreccion form. Nnoitora's form gave him 4 arms, each holding a large scythe like blade, he had two scythe like horn in the side of his head… and what was worse, all of his wounds were gone.

Kenpachi just blinked as he quickly looked it up and down… then looked straight ahead.

"Well… what's it like, to see an Espada's release for the first time?" asked Nnoitora

Kenpachi didn't say anything, he just looked at him.

"say something… Soul Reaper" said Nnoitora

Kenpachi grinned wildly.

"heh… heh heh… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Kenpachi, the pointed his blade "Kagura is getting sharper thanks to your spiritual pressure"

Nniotora twitched in anger… he closed his eyes as his rage boiled, he threw his arms to the side.

"THEN CUT ME, CUT ME WITH YOUR SHARPENED SWORD" yelled Nnoitora

Kenpachi charged at Nnoitora, he swung his sword down… only to be block

"Huh?" said Kenpachi

"Is that all?" asked Nnoitora, then he slashed Kenpachi "what a weak swing"

Kenpachi flew thought the air and hit the ground… blood pour from his bleeding chest. He wasn't moving… Hinata's jaw dropped… she couldn't believe it.

"Kenny" said Yachiru

Nnoitora looked up from Kenpachi… and locked his sights on Yachiru, then back down to Kenpachi.

"not even a twitch" said Nnoitora, walking past him "maybe pinky will provide me with some entertainment"

Nnoitora slowly approached Yachiru… who stood on her rock, she extended her hand… and pointed behind him.

"you should look behind you" said Yachiru

Nnoitora gave her a confused look… then he felt a monstrous pressure behind him

"75%" came Kenpachi's voice

Nnoitora didn't have time to look behind him, he just jumped out of the way… leaving an arm behind. The arm flew thought the air, and stopped then Kenpachi stabbed it as he popped his neck.

"that's one" said Kenpachi

Nnoitora was panting again, he let out a growl.

"You" started Nnoitora

"Bastard" said Kenpachi "how dare you raise your sword to my daughter"

"You played possum… you dirty cheater" said Nnoitora

"Shut up… I wasn't playing possum, I was just thinking" said Kenpachi

"Did it hurt" said Yachiru

"ahhhhhhh, shut up" said Kenpachi, then looked back towards Nnoitora "now, as I was saying… I was thinking… about cutting off those are so you can't block my attacks"

Nnoitora just cocked a grin, he grit his teeth as a new arm burst from his stub.

"you got lucky… that was the last thing you'll take from me" said Nnoitora, flexing his new arm "I'll cut you to pieces with my four arms" then he charged "BECAUSE YOU'RE WEAKER THEN ME SOUL REAPER"

Kenpachi blocked the attack and was sent flying into a pillar, which collapsed on him… Nnoitora charged ahead. A foot shot out of the dust, Nnoitora cocked his head to the left, but he didn't see Kenpachi's hand.

Kenpachi pushed Nnoitora to the ground and swung his sword down… only for Nnoitora to block with his 3 scythes. The two locked eyes… Kenpachi was grinning as Nnoitora was struggling.

"what's wrong? Finished already" said Kenpachi

Nnoitora just grinned, and impaled Kenpachi with his hand… Kenpachi spurt blood and stumbled backwards. He looked at Nnoitora to see he now had six arms… Nnoitora grined.

"I'll cut you to pieces with my six arms" said Nnoitora "your finished… Soul Reaper"

Kenpachi started to laugh, and hard.

"FINISH? FINISH? HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Kenpachi "No, now were even… now I got a hole in me"

The two started to battle again, clashing blade, pushing from each other just to clash again… Kenpachi pushed Nnoitora agents a wall and went for a kill blow, but Nniotora dodged it… the wall was cut clean thought.

Nnoitora swung wildly and cut Kenpachi's shoulder and chest time and time again, but Kenpachi just keep going. Nnoitora jumped high and landed on a pillar that was still standing, he cut out a large section of it and threw it down at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi just grinned, he shot his sword up and stabbed it, cutting it in half… behind the pillar was Nnoitora. Nnoitora slammed into Kenpachi, there blades pushed agents each other… then they started to clash again, Kenpachi was the only one taking damage… and he was having a blast.

'_I don't understand… how is he still standing, he's bleed profusely… so why hasn't he died'_ thought Nnoitora

Kenpachi just laughed more and more, his eye's twitching from the amount of joy he was having. Nnoitora growled, he lunged at Kenpachi and swung his blade at him.

JUST DIE ALREADY" yelled Nnoitora

Nnoitora cut into Kenpachi for what feels like the 100th time… blood spurt from his wound, Kenpachi rubbed his neck wound and let out a sigh.

"damn… if I don't kill you no… I might die" said Kenpachi "and I don't want to die"

Kenpachi looked at his sword, as if asking it for something, Kenpachi grinned wildly as he pointed his sword at Nnoitora.

"**Ban-Kai**" said Kenpachi, his blade growing to 10 feet… his blade radiated with immense aura "**Vengva Kagura**"

Nnoitora blinked at the size of his sword… he swallowed a lump.

"100%" said Kenpachi, then grinned wildly as he put both hands on his blades "10000%"

Nnoitora snorted

"do you take me for a fool… that's impossible" said Nnoitora

"you think I'm lying? Don't you know… that a sword is more lethal, then swung with both hands" said Kenpachi "by my calculations… I determent that its 100x more lethal"

"YOUR BLUFFING" yelled Nnoitora

Nnoitora charged at Kenpachi… his six blades ready, he was approaching fast as Kenpachi held his sword up high.

"DIE" yelled Nnoitora

Kenpachi brought his blade down… the speed and power was far greater than anyone could expect. Nnoitora was complete destroyed… sand flew as high as the ceiling… and there was now a mile wide, 3 mile deep trench from the point of Kenpachi swung… all the way the wall of Las Noches.

=== Fluttershy ===

Fluttershy was hitting her father, who was lifting her high into the air… Discord threw her thought the roof of Las Noches and flew though the gap with ease and landed. Fluttershy just a ways away, she opened her wings and let the moons light shine cast a massive shadow… her eyes glowed red with anger… and desire… desire to kill her father.

Fluttershy started towards Discord, she slowly approached him… Discord was hopping over in a mocking manner. Fluttershy just growled as Discord smile, the two got closer and closer… once they were 20 feet away from each other, they stopped.

"Today… is the day you die" growled Fluttershy, baring her fangs "you jigsawed mother fucker"

"well I did get your mom pregnant" said Discord, then let out a laugh as he sat on his air throne

"you bastard… I swear… by the elements of harmony" said Fluttershy, throwing her hands to the side and letting out her claw "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU"

"Really? hmmm, that's the same thing your mother said… before I killed her" said Discord as he started to float upside down "I really must know… how do you plan to kill me, I mean… I'm a kami, I can do anything want, I can reject my own demise if I wish"

"I'll cut off your fucking head" said Fluttershy with a growl "that's a fucking promise"

Fluttershy ran towards her father, who just stood in place with a grin. Fluttershy aimed for her neck, hoping to rip out his throat… but her ducked away. Discord quickly spun around and used his tail as a weapon, Fluttershy ducked under the tail… then thrust her hand forward and imbedded it in his chest.

Fluttershy ripped her hand out and showed her father his own heart, Discord gasped.

"What… no, I… I need that to" started Discord, then he started to hack and wiz

Discord fell to the ground and started to make a gargling sound as he slowly started to.

"Got ya" said Discord jumping up, then he laughed letting his snake tongue wiggle "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA" Discord then grinned and snapped his finger, then jumped back as far as he could.

Metal bind burst from Discords heart and wrapped around Fluttershy's arm, wrapping her up nice and tight. The heart then became one of those old timey cartoon bombs… the fuse was lit and was burning fast. Fluttershy extend her hand to its fullest and turned her head away from the bomb, not wanting to see the outcome.

BOOM

Fluttershy was blown by the explosion… she hit the ground hard and rolled, she pushed herself up and looked over… to see her other arm was missing. Fluttershy looked up to see Discord waving it around like it was a toy… he looked over and smiled.

"Need a hand?" said Discord with a grin

Fluttershy grin her teeth and let out a muffled grunt as a new arm shot out… she flexed it for a moment, then glared at him. Discord just smiled and threw her arm at Fluttershy, and in an instant it became a demon wind shuriken, it Flutterhy opened her wing and flew into the air to dodge, but the blade followed.

Fluttershy let out a angry growl and flew higher, then started to fly away from the shuriken. Fluttershy flapped her wings and hard as she could an spun to dodge the large shuriken. Discord just watched and grinned, he snapped his finger and made the shuriken splint into hundreds.

Fluttershy flew higher into the air to get away from them, she angled herself just above her father as the shuriken locked on. With one mighty flap of her wings, she blew them all back at him. Discord held up her arm and expanded it, letting them all sink into his arm.

Discord lowers his arm to see Fluttershy was gone, he looked around for a moment… then got the sucker punch from hell, he was sent flying backwards. Discord bounced across the ground for a few moments, then stopped then his head burst thought the roof and dropped several piece of debris… that landed on the stone slab that crushed Hercule. Fluttershy landed several feet behind him… her eye twitch in anger as she watched her father, who was imbedded in the ceiling, kicking around like he was having a day at the fair.

"well… this is a fine pickle I'm in" said Discord, pushing himself free, his face was mangled from the attack, he let out a laugh as his broken jaw just jiggled around. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Within seconds Discord fixed his body, he started to flap his wings and took to the sky. Discord just smiled at Fluttershy and extended his hand.

"Fluttershy… just do the right thing… and join me" said Discord

"NEVER" yelled Fluttershy flying up to the sky after him

Discord shrugged his shoulder, then his head split in half… the two half then grew into giant snakes, the snakes lunged forward and went to bite Fluttershy. Fluttershy flew away from the snakes, but they were able to maneuver with ease.

"Just give up" said the left head

"You can't beat me" said the right

Fluttershy swung her arm to the side, the edge of her arm became like a razor sharp blade… she charged forward. Fluttershy flew under and around the snake heads, she lead the heads in a loop and then thought… making them tie a knot.

"Die" said Fluttershy

Fluttershy charged at them and cut off her father two heads, she watched as they bleed and shot blood everywhere, they then morphed back down to his head.

"Ouch… that hurt, if I didn't know any better… I'd think your trying to kill me" said Discord with a grin

Fluttershy just let out a hiss, she hate how he fight… all he does is mock and taunt. Fluttershy flew towards Discord and slammed her feet into his gut, she then grabbed his horns. With a quick twist she ripped the left horn off… and rammed it into his neck.

Discord howled in pain as blood sprayed from his neck and all over Fluttershy, Fluttershy didn't care… she twisted the other horn off, then stabbed his head, shattering his skull. Discord let out other scream of pain, he wrapped tail around her neck and threw her to the side.

"I didn't know this fight was making you… horny" said Discord with a sickening laugh

"do you ever shut up?" asked Fluttershy

"hmmmm… No" said Discord

Discord pointed his hands forward and they became machine guns, he just grinned as a cigar formed in his mouth and it lit magically.

"Say ellro to my rittle friends" said Discord

Discord then started to open fire, Fluttershy dodge the bullet she knows would be lethal to her. Discord let out his maniac laugh as fired endless rounds at his daughter. Fluttershy grit her teeth and flashed to the side… but the guns where pointed at her in a heartbeat.

Fluttershy flashed again, moving even faster than she did last time… Discord looked around for her.

"where did she" started Discord

"HEY DAD" yelled Fluttershy appearing behind Discord

Discord went to look back, but felt Fluttershy's feet in his back… then her hands on his wing.

"YOUR GROUNDED" yelled Fluttershy, ripping off his wings

Fluttershy looked down and watched her father fall, he hit the ground with a sicken thud… she then threw his wings down at him and they became giant buzz saws. Discord looked up and just grinned, his hands became normal, he snapped his finger and his wings exploded before they hit him.

Fluttershy landed on the ground and started to pant, Discord just grinned… with other snap of his finger, all his wounds were gone.

"D-Damn it" said Fluttershy

"why so surprised… I mean, I am the Chaos Lord" said Discord with a smile "while you… are a disgrace to my family name"

"Shut up… you think I care if you're ashamed of me" said Fluttershy, throwing her arm out to the side "I have my own destiny… I will not follow yours" Fluttershy started to glow brightly "You say you're the Lord of Chaos… well, I am the Harmony Lord"

Discord smile faded… it was now a bitter sneer, his eye twitch as a vain throbbed

"What did you say?" said Discord

"I said… I am the Lord of Harmony" said Fluttershy, her aura shined brighter "My powers come from those who are good… this is the end, I will kill you here"

Fluttershy closed her eyes and slowly raised her hand to her side

"I call upon Elements of Harmony" said Fluttershy, opening her eye and started at her father, her eye shined like a rainbow. "For the good of the world… you have to die"

'Kindness'

=== Rainbow Dash ===

Rainbow Dash flew across the dessert of Las Noches, flying as fast as she could to reach her destination. She flapped her wings as fast as she could to go help Nemu and Sakura, whom she had only bonded with once or twice. Rainbow Dash picked up her speed and blasted forward as her eyes shined like a rainbow

'Loyalty'

=== Rarity ===

Rarity was walking down the streets with a smile, she had just spent half her pay on new… garments. Her girlfriend, Applejack was keeping her carry her new clothes… Rarity just smiled as she planned put on a fashion show for Applejack.

As they walked to their house Rarity stopped by a one of the many donation boxes, and donated 350,000 ryo to charity.

"There… that should help" said Rarity, her eyes shine like a rainbow, she looked back at Applejack "come on, lets hurry home… so I can reward you for helping me"

Applejack just grinned and resumed following Rarity

'Generosity'

=== Pinkie Pie ===

"And then, without missing a beat the house said… Purple Hat" said Pinkie Pie

The crowed roar with laughter at the dirtiest they have ever heard… Pinkie Pie just smiled and bounced around on the stage as she let the crowed calm down. After a few minutes they stopped laughing and waited for her next joke, some still snicker from the last.

"Now, people… I wanna talk trends with you… I mean, this shirt is hot… but a shirt the same size, but a slightly different shade isn't… WHAT, that stupide" said Pinkie Pie, then took a sip of water "Next thing you know, the trendiest thing is gonna be a Purple Hat"

The crowd roared again as she went back to her last joke, Pinkie Pie just giggled and bowed as her eyes shined like a rainbow

'Laugher'

=== Applejack ===

Applejack was trying her best not to get a bloody nose, Rarity was showing off her sexy cloth to Applejack, she bend down and spread her legs, then ran her arms up her legs, over her thighs and rubbed her clothed pussy.

Applejack was drooling slightly, Rarity smile and left to put on other dress… after 3 minutes she returned with a big puffy black dress. Rarity looked down at it and spun to look at herself.

"Applejack… dose this dress make my ass look big" said Rarity, turning to ass to Applejack

Applejack opened her mouth, then closed it… she rubbed her head and tried to talk, but couldn't. She rubbed her head again as her eyes flashed like a rainbow.

"M-Maybe just a little" said Applejack, Rarity stormed off in anger, Applejack perused. "Rarity, I'm sorry I did mean to upset you"

'Honesty'

=== Las Noches ===

Fluttershy threw her head back and her arms down as she let the power of harmony flowed into her… she looked at her father and readied herself.

Discord just smirked at Fluttershy… he let out a laugh.

"Is that so… well then" said Discord, mimicking Fluttershy "I call on the Elements of Chaos" his eyes radiated a dark pulse "I'm going to kill you… just like I did your mother"

'Cruelty'

=== Black-Market Bounty Collection ===

Hidan was sitting outside the large public bathroom that was secretly the place where rogue ninja go to make a quick buck. Hidan was bored out of his mind as his partner in crime, Kakuzu… was collection his money on 5 bounty he just collected.

Kakuzu stepped out of the building and started to run his finger over his money, counting it… he then stopped, he turned his head back towards the building.

"HEY… YOU JACKASSES SHORTED ME 20 RYO" yelled Kakuzu

"you just made 49,999,980 ryo… and your pissed that your short 20 ryo?" asked Hidan

"YES" yelled Kakuzu, his eyes radiated a dark pulse, he went back in "I'll show those assholes whats what for cheating me"

'Greed'

=== Suna ===

A girl with greyish skin and purple hair at agents the wall, her name was Muad Pie, she was Pinkie Pie's big sister. Sadly she was unable to see joy and wonder in everything and everyone, thanks to a certain Chaos Lord. Discord did a taboo and showed Maud Pie the cruelty of the world, he showed her how people would kill for what they want… even if they killed a there friend, family, or loved one.

"Life… is nothing but darkness" said Maud Pie, her eyes radiated a dark pulse

'Despair'

=== Beni ===

"I am but your humble servant… Lord Aizen-Kun" said Beni to Aizen with a bow

"Yes… I know" said Aizen, then signaled she may leave.

Beni bowed again and left Aizen's throne room, cocking a grin as she left towards her room. She opened her door and walked into the darkness of the room, as she turned to close the door, her eyes radiated with darkness.

'Deceit'

=== Barragan ===

Barragan just sat in his chair in his room, staring bitterly at a live size poster of Aizen… he pulled out a dart and threw it… hitting the eye. Barragan grinned to himself and grabbed other, with a nice toss he hit the forehead.

Barragan let out a chuckle

'Betrayal'

=== Los Noches ===

Discord threw his head back and his arms down as the Elements of Chaos flowed into him, he looked forward and grinned evilly. Fluttershy just let out a growl as her eyes flashed red… she charged at her father.

"THIS END HERE" yelled Fluttershy

Fluttershy swiped at Discord, her nail ripped into his flesh… Discord healed his wounds. Discord just laughed as he wound healed and he knocked her into the air, she quickly flapped her wings.

"You think you can be me… girl you're a fool" said Discord

Discord turned his arms into guns again and fired bubbles at her… Fluttershy just laughed.

"is the fear getting to you? You think bubble will beat me?" laughed Fluttershy dive bombing him

Fluttershy avoided the bubble, but… once she was surrounded by them they burst… flinging a gummy substance on her. Fluttershy crashed to the ground and tried to stand… but the gum held her down.

"Damn you, you senseless fuck" growled Fluttershy

"I already am" said Discord with a laugh… extending his hand "Once you're in hell, do say hello to your mother for me"

Discord snapped his finger and lit the gum on fire, Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs as she was burnt, being a vampire she was burnt to ash in moments.

"Tis a shame, burnt to ashes" said Discord, walking away, not seeing the ashes stir. "hmmm… wait a second, ashes?" Fluttershy's ashes flew into the air and started to circle around "I thought only the sun could do that" the Fluttershy ashes merge together again, Fluttershy was reborn… her eye glowed blood red, she landed on the ground and let her wings free once more "with the light of the moon out, she'd be immortal" Fluttershy let her wing become like that of a scythe… it would also have the same principles to it… she flew towards him "so her dying just now" Discords eyes widen… he turned around just in time to see Fluttershy coming at him "Makes no since"

"**Borde Sangre**" said Fluttershy, her wing cutting off his head

Discords head hit the ground… he looked up and saw Fluttershy

"you cheated… you faked you death so I'd lower my guard" said Discord

"I learned from the best" said Fluttershy, then noticed something "don't bother trying… you can't heal that wound… my wing was a scythe then I beheaded you… your power is very limited now, you are nothing"

Fluttershy bent down and picked her father up by his hair and twirled it around, she looked over to see his body wondering around, trying to find its head.

"I'm over here dumb ass" yelled Discord

The body didn't respond… seeing that it couldn't since it doesn't have a mouth or ears. Fluttershy extended her hand and destroyed her father body with fire, he looked up at her.

"You bitch… what'd I ever do to you" said Discord.

=== Bardock and Dondochakka ===

Bardock was walking down the hallway, Dondochakka right behind him… Bardock was in a pissy mood, he hasn't ran into enemy since the group split up. Dondochakka could since how angry he was, so he said nothing… he just followed along quietly.

The two soon found themselves as a cross road… there was fork in the hallway. Bardock eyed the two hallways closely, as was Dondachakkra… both nodded their heads.

"We go left/right" said Bardock/Dondachakka

Then the two looked at each other, sparks flew as their eyes meet.

"left" said Bardock

"right" said Dondachakka

"LEFT" yelled Bardock

"RIGHT" yelled Dondachakka

A large trap door opened under the two, both looked down.

"Down" said Dondachakka, then fell "AHHHHHHH"

Bardock palmed his face and slowly drug his hand down… he dived after him

"Hang on Dondochakka" yelled Bardock

Bardock flew down the long trap hole… he could still hear Dondachakka screaming

THUD

He must have hit bottom… Bardock flew down and saw him, he flew down and landed beside him… the heard the door slam shut.

"It's about time… someone enter my lair" came a voice

Bardock and Dondachakka looked over to see Szayelaporro, who was smirking as he pushed up his glasses.

"hmmm… I think I've seen him before" said Dondachakka

"do you remember anything about him?" asked Bardock

"Nope" said Dondachakka

"welcome to my lab" said Szayelaporro with a grin "captain"

Bardock readied himself, but Szayelaporro didn't seem all the interested.

"it's a shame one of those girls didn't come… I'd have love to experiment on the ones that killed my big brother" said Szayelaporro

Bardock's poses lessened slightly… but then he got serious again.

"So you want revenge on Lisa and Motoko?" asked Bardock

"hmmm? Oh no… to be honest I despised my big brother, he was so weak and stupide" said Szayelaporro

Bardock tightened his fist… he let out a growl, he was going to enjoy killing this monster greatly, but then he remembered the mission.

"where is Orihime?" asked Bardock

"She's with Hinata" said Szayelaporro

Bardock blinked in confusion… he wasn't expecting him to reply

"I know what you're thinking… why tell you the info you wanted" said Szayelaporro, getting a nod from the two "it's simple really… I told you… because you will not leave this room alive"

Szayelaporro pointed his palm towards Bardock and quickly fired a cero, Bardock responded by launching a ball of ki, the two moves collided, then exploded. Szayelaporro clapped his hands in delight.

"ooooh a kido spell without incantation, and yet still so powerful" said Szayelaporro

"Actually…. Its ki… its naturally stronger then reishi" said Bardock

"Ki… you don't say" said Szayelaporro, then chucked "It doesn't matter… I will still kill you"

Bardock charged at Szayelaporro, he started to punch at him… but Szayelaporro dodge his moves. Szayelaporro flashed behind him, Bardock followed his movement, but he flashed away again. Bardock stomped his foot and let out a scream as he unleashed some ki… knocking Szayelaporro of balanced.

Bardock seized his opportunity… he pulled his fist back, and slammed it into Szayelaporro's face, sending him flying backwards. Bardock waved his hand in the air, showing that the punch hurt his hand… Szayelaporro grinned… then a tooth fell out.

"DAMN YOU" yelled Szayelaporro, foolishly charging at Bardock

The two started to throw punches at each other, Bardock laughed and had the time of his life. Bardock slammed his fist into Szayelaporro's face, sending him into a wall. Szayelaporro spit blood out to the side, his face red with anger… he pulled out his sword and readied to fight, then smirk.

"wait… why do I have to fight you… I'm a genius" said Szayelaporro, reaching up and pushing a button

the ceiling opened up, revealing dozens of hollow… each different in size, and possibly strength… all howling loudly.

"KILL HIM, BUT SAVE ME A PIECE" yelled Szayelaporro

All of the hollow pour from the hole… each one charged at Bardock. Bardock jumped back and started to fire ki blast after ki blast… knocking them all back, but they keep getting up and howled there howl. Bardock just smirked and charged at them, he pulled back his fist and went for a punch… only for it to do nothing.

Bardock quickly jumped back to dodge a punched that smashed the ground open… Bardock readied himself. Bardock looked around and watched all of the hollow's closely, then locked on to Szayelaporro, wondering if he planned to attack when he wasn't paying attention.

BOOOM

A large beam burst thought the wall and thought the other… making an opening for the light to shine in, the wall crumbled and the roof gave way and fell on Szayelaporro. Bardock looked over to see Sakuichi and Nemu… and Pesche. They stepped thought the hole and looked to the right… to see a pile of cinder on Szayelaporro, they looked to the left and saw Bardock and Dondachakka.

"Brother" yelled Pesche running past Sakuichi and Nemu

The two greeted each other by doing a dumb little song and dance, Pesche then looked over Szayelaporro getting up.

"hmmm… I think I've seen him before" said Pesche

"do you remember anything about him?" asked Nemu

"Nope" said Pesche

Bardock greeted Nemu and Sakuichi with a grunt, he turned his head slightly… he was too proud to say thank you. Szayelaporro was standing full, he was covered with wounds… he let out a growl.

"You little hookers" yelled Szayelaporro, then he grabbed one of the hollows next to him, and ate it

"what the fuck?" said Sakura

Szayelaporro swallowed the chunk of hollow, then started to eat more… all of his wounds faded away. He whipped his mouth a grinned his grin, he then pointed his finger towards the group.

"Kill them all" said Szayelaporro

All of the hollows charged at the group, Nemu grabbed her zanpakutō and drew it.

"**Stomp them into the earth, Toph**" said Nemu

The hollows got closer and closer… everyone, minus Pesche and Dondachakka.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

A rainbow blur rocketed thought the hole Sakuichi created with her arrow, the blur slammed into all of the hollows, knocking them off balance, allowing the other to take them out. The blur stopped and Rainbow Dash became clear to them all, her wings opened and buzzing.

Szayelaporro was getting over whelmed by the number of fighters… he held out up his sword… and pushed it down his mouth, his tongue wrapped around it.

"**Sip, La Lujuriosa**" said Szayelaporro

Szayelaporro change into a flamboyant flower thing with wings, he quickly put his hand up and created a cero within seconds.

"Die" said Szayelaporro

They couldn't respond fast enough, the cero closed the gap and hit the group… knocking them all into the desert sand. Everyone hit the ground hard, Pesche and Dondachakka ran and hid… while the other pushed themselves up… all were burnt from the cero.

Szayelaporro flew from his shattered lab and flew down at group… Bardock pulled out his Zanpauto.

"**Fight, Ieyasu**" said Bardock, going Shikai

Bardock flew up and went to punch one of Szayelaporro's weird ass wings, as did Rainbow Dash. Szayelaporro grinned, the second they made contact with his wing thing… it ate them and sucked them in.

"W-what the hell" said Sakuichi

Szayelaporro landed on the sand and just grinned… his wings spat them out and they landed on the ground, then Szayelaporro held out his hand, and his wing thing spat out two dolls… one of Rainbow Dash, and one of Bardock. Sakuichi quickly pulled out 5 kunai and hurled them at him… they all missed and hit the ground around him in a pentagon formation.

Bardock and Rainbow Dashh stood up and slung the gunk off of their selves, then looked up at the dolls in his hand.

"a grown man playing with dolls… don't have to be a genius to know you're a fag" said Rainbow Dash

"My my, what a mouth… I thing you need to be taught a lesson" said Szayelaporro

Szayelaporro wrapped his tentacles wing thing around the dolls and held them in front of himself, he then flinched the Rainbow Dash doll's head hard. Rainbow Dash's head was blown back, she head her head in pain and let out a groin… she pulled her hand away and saw blood. She looked up at Szayelaporro, who was grinning.

"That's right little girl… whatever happens to this doll, happen to you" said Szayelaporro

The group just growled in anger… in a way, he had hostages now. Szayelaporro put his hand on the Bardock doll… and ripped it in half at the waist. Everyone looked over at Bardock in fear that he was dead… he was fine, scare half to death, but fine.

Bardock was touching his waist… checking to see if there was a cut that would appear.

"Oh will you stop… my dolls are supposed to do that" said Szayelaporro, as he did the same to the Rainbow Dash doll.

They watched as he pulled out a tiny bead from the Rainbow Dash doll… it said liver, he held it delicately in his finger… then crushed it. The second he did, Rainbow Dash screamed in pain… she fell to the ground and held her side.

"Rainbow Dash… w-whats wrong?" asked Nemu checking on her

"GAHHHHHHH" scream Rainbow Dash

"What happen… why, I just destroyed her liver" said Szayelaporro, then he pulled out some bead from Bardock… Lungs, Appendix, and Stomach. "let's see how much this hurts"

Szayelaporro crushed the beads in his hand… getting Bardock to grunt in pain, he flinched hard… and grinned.

"Is that all? Kenpachi dose worse than that" said Bardock

Szayelaporro sneered at the comment, he went to destroy more organs… but a shadowy hand burst from the ground and stole it from him, he looked over to see Sakuichi.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Sakuichi "**ONI KISAKE OICHI**"

After sealing the dolls away, Sakuichi charged at Szayelaporro… but he just grinned.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Nemu

Sakuichi looked behind her to see a tentacles wrapped around Nemu's stomach, holding her up high … it belonged to Szayelaporro. Sakuichi turned her attention back to Szayelaporro… who snickered.

"what's it gonna be… save her? Or kill me?" said Szyelaporro.

Sakuichi didn't move, she just reaching into her pocket and pulled out a Ginto. She held it on the tip of thumb… Szayelaporro laughed and pointed at Sakuichi's weapon. Suddenly 5 black chakra strings shoot from the kunai and wrapped around him, then pulled him into the walk… he struggled agents it and looked up at Sakuichi, he saw the darkness in her face.

"Die" said Sakuichi, flicking the Ginto

The Ginto hit the kunai and caused Sakuichi's trap trigger… the chakra string started to glow

"**Sprenger**" said Sakuichi

A black pillar burst from the ground and engulfed Szayelaporro, he screamed at the top of his lungs as he was being burnt alive by Sakuichi's black flames. Sakuichi looked over at Nemu and started to make her way over to Nemu… then it happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Nemu

Sakuichi jumped at her scream she rushed over to help her, she tried to rip the tentacle off… Nemu started to cough… the tentacle grew a mouth.

"Did you think… you've killed me?" said the mouth

Sakuichi's eyes dilated… she heard that bastard laugh at her.

"My ultimate ability… to implant myself in the enemy" said Szayelaporro, Nemu slowly and painfully started to die "by draining there life"

Nemu's mouth opened up and Szayelaporro came out… he was reborn. Szayelaporro just grinned at his work… he looked back at Nemu, then tilted his head as she was healing. He saw that she was chewing on something… then she swallowed… and for some damn reason, Szayelaporro just stood there like most villains and didn't do a damn thing.

Nemu stood up and check under her shirt… she saw a bite on her stomach. She looked up at Szayelaporro, then tilted her head.

"what are you looking at?" asked Szayelaporro, then smiled "mad that I used you like an incubator"

"No… I was just wondering" said Nemu

Szayelaporro's eye narrowed.

"wondering what?" asked Szayelaporro

"why the… drug… hasn't… t-a-k-e-n e-f-f-e-c-t y-e-t" said Nemu, her voice seemed slow to Szayelaporro

Sakuichi looked over at her

"what drug?" asked Sakuichi

"the drug Mayuri implanted in me… a drug that would take effect should I be eaten, he bite my stomach and swallowed the flesh, it enter his system" said Nemu

Szayelaporro's eyes widened, he growled.

"what does it do?" asked Szayelaporro

"Calm down… it not lethal… all it does… is make you super human" said Nemu

"Oh nice going… make him stronger why don't ya" said Rainbow Dash

"I'm sure you've heard, that when two sword masters fight… there blades seem to be going in slow motion… time seems to slow from them. It's a rare phenomenon that occurs then senses are sharpened to the highest degree. The drug induces a similar effect… it allows anyone to experience that sensation"

Szayelaporro just blinked

'_her… her words, she talking so slowly… I can't understand her'_ thought Szayelaporro

"Do you understand me, Arrancar? What I am saying is… with this drug a bullet would seem to be standing in midair… even to the untrained eye. Now that you're a super human, I bet my words are boring" said Nemu, then deactivate her Shikai and pointed her sword at him "dose my sword… appear motionless to you?" Szayelaporro didn't move, Nemu pulled her sword back down "1 second… will be 100 years to you now… to be honest I pity you… cause your about to witness hell" Nemu stabbed him in the chest as fast as she could, her sword pierced his heart "you won't feel this for hundreds of years… please… do not hate me"

=== hundreds of years later ===

Szayelaporro was still standing… he hasn't moved an inch, even thought he was stabbed in the heart… his body has yet to tell him that, Nemu's last words reached him… he'd cry if he could, but his tear ducts have dried.

'_please… please… please, let her blade kill me'_ thought Szayelaporro '_PLEASE'_

Nemu's stabbed to the heart has finally register… and he died.

=== Present time, Hinata ===

Hinata stretched and popped her back, letting out a sigh as it felt good… she looked back at Grimmjow, who was brooding… like Sasuke would.

"dude… do you ever smile?" asked Hinata

"Fuck you" said Grimmjow looking over… then he froze. He shook in fear "S-S-Stark"

"hmm?" said Hinata, looking back to see an Arrancar grabbing Orihime

"Aizen wishes to see you" said Stark, before Hinata, Kenpachi, or Grimmjow could act… he flashed away.

=== Aizen ===

Orihime found herself in front of Aizen, who was standing in front of a large Garganta, he looked down at her.

"Hello Orihime… here to see us off?" asked Aizen "before we go destroy Konoha"

Orihime's eyes widened… she covered her mouth.

"why… why would you do that?" cried Orihime

"to create the Oken" said Aizen, then looked over at Beni "if you would be so kind"

Beni swung her arm to the side

"**Bakudo 77: Tentei Kura**" said Beni

Aizen cleared his throat… as he was about to speak, he wanted to make this brief

"Your all stuck here, your fools for coming here, I will destroy Konoha… bye bitches" said Aizen walked thought the garganta "Ulquiorra… you're in charge"

The moment Aizen and the other enter the garganta… Ulquiorra's hand burst thought the air… he was back from his prison.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata eyes widened… she turned to towards the main tower in Las Noches, she looked back at Grimmjow and Kenpachi, they just gestured for her to go. She blasted thought the sands of Las Noches… grabbing her Zanpakutō's she dropped during her fights and putting them in their place.

Hinata approached the building, she flew over Unohana who was finishing up with Ino's healing, Hinata was happy to know she was ok. Hinata picked up on some speed… she rocked over Sakuichi and the others, then shot upwards.

The force of Hinata pressure slammed them and knocked them over, they looked up at her… Sakuichi started to flapped her swings and followed her. Hinata shot past and opening in the wall, she was to focused to see Rukia… who was knelling down and panting, her Bankai had faded long ago.

Hinata shot up and thought the hole Ulquiorra shot her though… she speed thought the hallway, she sniffed the air and followed her nose… she took a left, keep going… she took a right, then a left, other right, BRICK WALL. Hinata used her claws and cut thought it with ease… she saw Orihime, then Ulquiorra blocked her path to her.

Hinata quickly landed on all fours, she growled and bared her fangs at Ulquiorra. She wagged her ass as she readied to pounce… then she charged. She pulled back her fist and let her claws shine in the light.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**" yelled Hinata

Ulquiorra dodge Hinata swipes with ease… he just gave her is emotionless stare as she swung. Hinata balled up fist and went for a punch, Ulquiorra blocked it with his arm… the two locked eyes. Hinata pushed away and quickly lashed out at him, determined to claw him. Hinata looked over to see Orihime… she saw Suu standing in front of her in a protective manner.

Hinata looked back over at Ulquiorra, she needs to find a way around him… and get Orihime out of here. Hinata jumped back as far as she could, then went thought hand sighs.

"**Wolf Style: Man to Beast Mimicry**" said Hinata, getting down on all fours again

Ulquiorra just blinked, in a mere second Hinata was in his face, fist pulled back into a punch. Ulquiorra caught her punch with one hand… then saw a clone was running past.

"No" said Ulquiorra as he extended his finger, and fired a cero, killing the clone like it was nothing, then looked over at Hinata and pointed his finger at her. "Die"

Ulquiorra fired other Cero… it hit Hinata… and she popped. Ulquiorra just blinked… the floor under him started to crack… he lend backwards as Hinata burst and missed her target.

"DAMN IT" yelled Hinata

Ulquiorra pulled back his fist, and threw a barrage of punches into her stomach. Hinata gasped in pain… and was thrown backwards. Hinata twisted her body around and landed on all fours, she turned her head to the side and spit out blood. Hinata stood up with a hunch, both her hands started to spark… she put her hands up to her face in an X.

Hinata charged head, she lower her hands and let the lighting destroy the floors… she launched herself at Ulquiorra.

"**CHIDORI DOUBLE**" yelled Hinata, swinging her lighting cover palms at him

Ulquiorra effortlessly dodge all of her attempts… his face never changing from his emotionless stare… Hinata growled as she tried even hard, nothing still work. Hinata snarled again, she balled up her hands and went for a right hook, he caught it… left hook, he caught it. The lighting coursed over him… and did nothing.

"your weak" said Ulquiorra, kicking Hinata in the gut

Hinata was thrown back again, as she was in midair Ulquiorra pointed at her.

"**Cero**" said Ulquiorra

Hinata put her arms up to shield herself, she was slammed into the wall from the attack. Hinata pushed herself off the wall… she went thought hand signs again.

"**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" yelled Hinata, making an army of clones "CHARGE"

All of her clones charged straight at Ulquiorra… who didn't seem the least bit intimidated. The clones jumped towards Ulquiorra, each attempting to punch or kick him… but sadly that wasn't happening, Ulquiorra was just to skilled.

Ulquiorra destroyed the clones like they were nothing, he kicked them, punch them, threw them into each other… nothing worked. After all the clones had popped Ulquiorra looked back to where Hinata was… but she was gone.

Ulquiorra lower his head, then flashed in front of Orihime and trusted his palm out… smashing Hinata in the face and throwing her back

"Ah come on" yelled Hinata pushing herself up

Ulquiorra pointed his finger out and started to fire a barrage of mini Cero's, pushing Hinata further and further back.

"Damn it" said Hinata

Hinata readied herself again for other attempt… but Ulquiorra flashed behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, choking her. Ulquiorra started to punch Hinata in the kidnesy, she screamed in pain as she slowly started to lose her breath.

Hinata closed her eyes and focused… lighting and wind coursed around her.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata weakly

Hinata bared her fangs and sank them in his arms and started to tear into his arm. Ulquiorra let go from the pain, Hinata quickly swung her head back and bashed him in the nose. Hinata pushed away from him and spun around, her cheek puffed up, then she spewed fire.

"**FIRE STYLE: FLAME THROWER JUTSU**" yelled Hinata

Hinata didn't stay to watch him bur, she just ran towards Orihime.

"I'm coming Orihime" said Hinata

Orihime started to smile… but it faded.

"HINATA" yelled Orihime, pointing behind her

"HINATA" yelled Suu, mimicking Orihime

Hinata didn't have time to look back, a hand burst thought her chest… she just grinned. In a puff of smoke Hinata was gone, and stuck on Ulquiorra's hand… was log with hundreds of paper bombs on them.

Ulquiorra just stared at the bomb until it exploded, the building was rocked from the massive blast. Suu stretched out to stop falling material from crushing her mommy. Hinata burst from the floor again… she panted and snicker.

She pumped her fist into air and let out a cheer.

"are you finished?" asked Ulquiorra

Hinata's face feel… she looked forward and saw horror, Ulquiorra… with barley a scratch on him, accept for the missing arm… Hinata had to smirk at that, she was pretty damn… and it just fucking grew back.

"you should be proud of yourself… it takes a lot of power to wound me" said Ulquiorra

Hinata growled… how was she going to beat him… if she used to much over her power, she might harm Orihime… and whatever that jelly thing is…. If only she could relocate his fight, then she can go all out. Ulquiorra looked around at the damage done to Aizen kingdom… he looked over at Hinata.

"Let's relocate" said Ulquiorra

"eh?" said Hinata, shocked that he said that

"Aizen would be furious if anything were to further happen to his palace" said Ulquiorra, walking over to wall and knocking it down for a way out, he looked over "you didn't see me do that"

Hinata just blinked… Ulquiorra stepped out of the hole and flew upwards, Hinata ran over and looked up… to see him flying high, she looked over at Orihime.

"you going to be ok?" asked Hinata

Orihime nodded her head.

"Yes… just go" said Orihime

Hinata stepped out the hole and shot skywards, following Ulquiorra quickly… catching up to him in no time. At that moment Sakuichi came running into the room, she looked around for a moment, then spotted Orihime.

"Orihime" yelled Sakuichi, running up "are you ok"

Orihime nodded her head

"where's Hinata?" asked Sakuichi

"she went chasing after the enemy… she went out that hole, and flew up" said Orihime, pointing over to the hole

Sakuichi ran over and looked out, then up… all she saw was the fake sky.

=== Top of Las Noches ===

Hinata flew thought the hole Ulquiorra had created… she looked over to see him standing, waiting. Hinata jumped backwards to make some distance, she quickly pulled out her swords and got into her 3 sword stance, Zangetsu in her right, the seal Zabimaru in her left, and the seal Shiroi Ōkami in her mouth.… Ulquiorra pulled out his blade as well.

The two stared each other down… either moved, or blinked… they just stared… waiting for their opponent to move. Way over at the corner pillar of Las Noches, was Samara's room… Samara looked down her window and saw what was happening… she had a front row seats to the fight.

A gust of wind hit the two during their standoff… blowing sand into the air, the two charged. Using his free hand, Ulquiorra created a green aura, then fired it at Hinata, with a swung over her body, she destroyed the energy… then the two clashed.

The two collided with such force it dispersed the clouds for miles around them, they pushed agents each other hard, they then pushed away and clashed over and over again. The two slowly floated away from each other… then clashed again, this time they swung there blades at each other.

Sparks flew in every direction… they pulled back and collided again, then started to swing wildly again. Neither had landed an attack, both flashed around trying to confuse one another… but there plan didn't work, as they were both too smart to fall for such a ploy.

They charged again and clashed once more, Hinata eyes burned with determination to beat her enemy. Ulquiorra could sense that Hinata's power was slowly growing. Hinata's eyes flashed with darkness and her eyes hollowfied, she summoned just her mask.

"**GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**" howled Hinata, and somehow managed to not drop her sword.

Hinata pushed Ulquiorra back and went for a strike, Ulquiorra brought up his free hand… and got a small cut, it was worth it. Ulquiorra went for a counter… but Hinata knew he was going to do that, she pushed away from him just as his sword swung.

Hinata racked her head back and fired a cero at him, Ulquiorra swung his free hand out a knocked it off in the distance. Hinata growled and howled again, she charged at him… and moments before impact, flashed away. Ulquiorra looked around from her… then swung around and blocked a rear attack.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAMN IT**" screamed Hinata

Hinata growled at Ulquiorra… her armor started to wash down her body, she was in her 0 tailed state. Hinata let out other howl and gave Ulquiorra a death glare. Hinata opened her mouth and let Shiroi Ōkami drop from her mouth, Hinata moved her foot up and hit the butt of the handle, flinging it high into the air.

"**Roar, Zabimaru**" said Hinata

Hinata dove after Ulquiorra, she used her two zanpakutō in a barrage of attacks… Ulquiorra held her back with ease, angering Hinata even more. Hinata's cheek puffed up again… then let loose a stream of fire in his face.

Ulquiorra jumped back and rubbed his face from the burning, when he looked back up at Hinata, he saw she was forming a cero. Hinata tilted her head downwards and fired a massive cero… Ulquiorra side stepped the blast and flew at Hinata, he swung his sword and cut thought her armor.

Hinata growled and looked down at her wound, her armor quickly wrapped around the wound. Hinata jumped back and swung Zabimaru, it stretched out and wrapped around Ulquiorra's zanpakuto, Hinata grin.

"**Lighting Style: Lighting Stream**" said Hinata

Lighting coursed thought her arm and into her blade, it went into Ulquiorra and shocked him. Ulquiorra closed his eyes tight as the lighting coursed thought him. Hinata then held Zangetsu high, her eyes flashed brightly.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata, swinging her sword

The flaming black reishi hit Ulquiorra hard and sent him into the ground, Hinata tilted back her head and let out a ferrous roar. Hinata then tossed Zabimaru in the air and caught Shiroi Ōkami.

"**Sharpen your Claws, Shiroi Okami**" said Hinata

Hinata dove at Ulquiorra and the two started to clash again, the two dropped to the ground quickly as there blades clashed and sparked. The moment they hit the ground Hinata jumped back, then started to twist her body

"**Tunneling Fang**" yelled Hinata

Ulquiorra held out his blade and pushed his free hand agents it… sparks flew wilding, the sound of grinding metal filled the air. Ulquiorra slowly pulled his free hand away, then pointed his hand towards the spinning vortex that is Hinata's attack.

"**Gran Rey Cero**" said Ulquiorra

Hinata was blasted backwards… Hinata hit the ground hard and flipped around in the air, then face planted on the ground. Shiroi Ōkami hit the ground beside her… Ulquiorra walked up to her. Hinata quickly shot up… 1 tail flicking behind her, she swung her swords and cut an X on his chest. Hinata then howled loudly and started to form a cero again.

Ulquiorra held out his hand, and also started to form a cero… the reishi around them started to become dense, dust, rocks and sand floated into the air… then the two fire. The two moves hit and instantly exploded… before the dust even had a change to clear the two where clashing there blades again. The dust cleared showing burns on both fighters… Hinata was using her three sword style again… Zangetsu in her right, Zabimaru in her left, and Shiroi Ōkami in her mouth.

Ulquiorra still held his emotionless face, but he was getting annoyed with her… she was so stubborn, she might just twist his hand. Hinata slammed into him and pushed him back… she knocked him off balance and did a kicking back flip and swung her armored feet, then her tail shot out and knocked him into the sky.

Hinata landed on her feet and looked up at Ulquiorra, who slid to a stop in the air… Ulquiorra looked down at Hinata. Hinata grippe Zangetsu in her hand, she swung it hard.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

Ulquiorra pointed his finger out, it started to glow once again.

"**Cero**" said Ulquiorra

The two moves collided… this time Hinata's Getsuga Tensho wrapped around it and rushed upwards, Ulquiorra wasn't fazed.

"**Gran Rey Cero**" said Ulquiorra

Hinata's Getsuga Tensho was pushed back at her… and approached fast… Hinata started to twitch violently as her 2nd tail sported, she let out a screamed and started to form a cero… this time it was glowing red.

"**FIRE STYLE: CERO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata fired a fiery beam of destruction from her mouth… it was strong enough to push back Ulquiorra's Gran Rey Cero. Once again, Ulquiorra didn't seem afraid… his finger just started to glow again.

"**Gran Rey Cero… Doble**" said Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra fired two Gran Rey Ceros in a row… the extra power pushed Hinata move right back at her. Hinata eyes dilated, she put up her arm to shield herself, and closed her eye. Ulquiorra noticed and acted on it… he flashed behind her and slashed into her cut and flashed away, the sudden pain made Hinata drop her guard… and took the blast full on.

Ulquiorra watched the massive explosion send sand and rocks as high as the clouds… his eyes flicked around as he looked for any signs of life. Ulquiorra pointed his finger forward again… he fired a cero thought the dust, to dispense it faster… his cero exploded in the distant.

Ulquiorra looked down and narrow his eyes… Hinata was still standing, her 3 tails unfurled around her, she had sprout her 3rd just before the attack… and used them as a shield. Hinata looked up at Ulquiorra… panting hard… she was burnt and bruised under her armor… Hinata took a deep breath in, but continued to pant.

Ulquiorra pointed his sword at Hinata.

"I must… as you humans say… tip my hat to you, you've pushed me to use my resurreccion" said Ulquiorra "**Imprison, Murcielago**"

Ulquiorra was surrounded by a black pillar with a green hue, it then started to rain on Hinata. Hinata started to look around, wounding what was happening.

'_his reishi… it's so dense… so think… it turned into a liquid… is that possible?_' thought Hinata

The reishi rain let up and Hinata's eyes widened at Ulquiorra form… his mask helmet expanded to its fullness, his hair was longer, went down to his mid back… and then his wings, his wings where a big as him… and reached an impressive 10 feet.

"Don't lower or guard… even for a moment" said Ulquiorra, then in a blink of an eye he was in Hinata face, his hand pulled back with an energy spear… or javelin. Hinata quickly swung Zangetsu and fired of a Getsuga Tensho… she rocketed back away from Ulquiorra… she panted hard as blood ran down her face.

"you used your Getsuga Tensho to block my attack… if you were a second slower… I'd have cut off your head" said Ulquiorra

Hinata just growled as her 4th tail grew out… Hinata gripped Zabimaru in her hand.

"**BAN-KAI**" yelled Hinata "**Hihijoō Zabimari**"

Hinata swung her arm out, making Hihijoō Zabimari lung forward… it opened its mouth to bite Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra put out his hands and caught the jaws… its started to form a large ball of energy in its mouth.

"**Hikotsu Taiho**" said Hinata, the energy grew brighter.

Ulquiorra just stared at it, not the least bit scared… he went to turn it away… but his hand, it wouldn't open… lighting coursed over his hand.

"**LIGHTNING STYLE**" yelled Hinata

Ulquiorra took the Hikotsu Taiho point blank… the energy shot Ulquiorra skywards… then when the blast was almost out of site, it exploded in a massive explosion. Hinata looked towards the sky… her eyes flicked around… she knew damn well he wasn't dead.

Hinata felt a dark pulse in the direction she sent Ulquiorra, she brought Hihijoō Zabimari back to her, and wrap around her like a shield.

"**Cero Oscuras**" came Ulquiorra's voice

Then a black cero came down on Hihijoō Zabimari, Hinata watched as Hihijoō Zabimari started to crack. Ulquiorra flashed in front Hinata, he pointed his palm forwards… his hand started to glow black. Hinata knew Hihijoō Zabimari would survive a second blast… she closed her eyes and made a choice.

'_Sorry Hihijoō Zabimari'_ thought Hinata

"**Cero Oscuras**" said Ulquiorra

Hinata created an opening for herself and escaped just before her bankai was blown to bits, however Hinata didn't escape without getting hurt, she was clipped by the Cero Oscuras. Hinata hit the ground and rolled… she lay there for a few moments.

Ulquiorra walked over to her… slowly, being careful… expecting her to be baiting him in. Ulquiorra stood over Hinata… he used his foot to nudge her, no reaction. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes as he saw Hinata breathing… he pulled back his arm.

"this is the end Hinata" said Ulquiorra summoning an energy javelin

Hinata sprang up and slashed Ulquiorra across his face… not that it matter, it just healed. Ulquiorra looked behind him to see Hinata's 5th tail sprout. Hinata opened her mouth and let Shiroi Okami drop from her mouth and into her left.

Hinata turned around and faced Ulquiorra… she pointed Zangetsu at him.

"**Ban-Kai**" said Hinata "**Tensa Zangetsu**"

Hinata blazed forward towards Ulquiorra just watched as she got closer… his hand shot out and he grabbed Hinata by the throat. Hinata growled and started to use smashed the handle of her swords into his face… he wasn't fazed.

"why do you try so hard?" asked Ulquiorra, ignoring the smacking "I am far stronger… you will die here if you continue to fight"

Hinata put her blade under his arm… then in one quick motion, cut his arm off. Before Hinata could hit the ground, Ulquiorra swung his wing at Hinata, smacking her into and thought a pillar. Ulquiorra looked over, he pointed his finger out.

"**Gran Rey Cero**" said Ulquiorra.

The Cero fired and hit the pillar, destroying it in an explosion. Ulquiorra once again stood and waited… he saw Hinata's silhouette in the smoke, a 6th tail sprouted… Hinata put Tensa Zangetsu in her mouth.

"**Ban-Kai**" yelled Hinata "**Shiro Ōkami no Tsume**"

"fool" said Ulquiorra

Hinata burst from the smoke and charged again… she started to wipe at him, reishi marks appeared in the sky where Hinata swung… Ulquiorra dodged effortlessly. Hinata growled and grit the handle of her blade in her mouth… she took a strong step forward, she pulled her hands back.

"**Wolf Fang Fist**" yelled Hinata

Hinata swiped at Ulquiorra hard, she swiped over and over and over again, her claws ripped into his flesh… but alas they healed. Hinata growled and poured chakra into Shiro Okami no Tsume… she pulled back her arm again.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**" yelled Hinata

Hinata ripped open a large gash on his chest… she reared her head back and pushed forward, Tensa Zangetsu pushed into his chest.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

The black flams pushed Ulquiorra back… he slid agents the roof of Las Noches. When the flames died down, he saw Hinata using the move similar to Grimmjow's.

"**Ōkami joō no tsume**" yelled Hinata, her 7th tail spouted.

Ulquiorra just took the hit… he slid back further, Hinata charged at him and started to swipe again… Ulquiorra reached up and grabbed Hinata by her throat with a bone crushing grip. He used his free hand and put it agents her chest.

"**Cero Oscuras**" said Ulquiorra

Hinata's body, accept for her head… was consumed in the black. Hinata screamed in pain and dropped her zanpakutō from her mouth. Shiroi Ōkami no Tsume slipped off her hands… Hinata head tilted back, then her hands reached up and grabbed his hand with all her strength.

"Why haven't you given up? Even faced with such an insurmountable imbalance of power… you still think you can beat me" said Ulquiorra

Hinata slowly looked up and just grinned, her teeth were all bloody from the fight.

"**You think just because your stronger I will give up**" said Hinata "**you don't know me, I will never give up… so long as I can stand… I will fight you and I will beat you**"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and dropped Hinata to the ground.

"those words you speak… are of one who doesn't know true despair" said Ulquiorra, his power radiated "But I'll teach you… this is that true despair looks like"

=== Sakuichi and Orihime ===

Sakuichi was currently flapping her wings as hard as she could… she was flying upwards towards the canopy, she was holding Orihime who insisted on coming with her to help. Suddenly black reishi feel from the sky and cover them… it was all around them.

_'is this reishi? It's so different… I've never felt anything like this… it's not just that it's powerful or massive. Its… alien. It's so thick and heavy it feels like something other than reishi… it feels like there's an ocean above the sky' _thought Sakuichi_, _swallowing hard_ 'H-Hinata… please don't die'_

=== Canopy ===

Hinata looked up at Ulquiorra as he was in his new… devilish form

"**Resurreccion Segunda Etapa**" said Ulquiorra "You should be proud… I've only shown this to Samara… not even Aizen knows about this"

Hinata pushed herself up, and got into her all fours position… she let out a growl.

"yet even facing me like this… you still have the will to fight me" said Ulquiorra, he saw the determination in her eye "Very well… I will show you the differences in our powers… even if I have to turn your body to dust"

Ulquiorra lower himself to the ground, he looked up at Hinata… in an instance Ulquiorra had his hand on her face and pushed her to the side, knocking her into the pillar over. Hinata bursts from the smoke… she had her hand pulled back, her claws posed to strike.

Ulquiorra vanished from site, he was above Hinata… he slammed his foot down at kicked her to the pillar, before she hit the ground Ulquiorra flashed in front of her. Ulquiorra pulled back his fist and went to punch, Hinata caught his fist, he tried again and she caught the other.

Ulquiorra's long tail shot out and hit her in the stomach, throwing her high towards the sky. Hinata threw her hands out and clawed the sky to come to a stop. Hinata panted hard… but had no time to recover as Ulquiorra was in her face again.

Ulquiorra pulled back his fist again, Hinata brought up her arms to shield herself… Ulquiorra tail wrapped around her leg, then threw her to the ground. Hinata hit the ground with a loud thud… she quickly pushed herself up and coughed blood. Hinata grit her teeth and throw her head back.

"**GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" howled Hinata, her 8th tail burst from her armor.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes… he dove down at Hinata, who was snarling at him. Ulquiorra dove down at Hinata with incredible speed, Hinata arched her head back and fired a massive cero. Ulquiorra flashed behind Hinata… his tail wrapped around her neck and squeezed.

Ulquiorra brought Hinata up, then slammed her into the ground multipliable times… he lifted her up. Hinata just hang there… she stirred and tighten her fist, still determent to fight him. Ulquiorra flew to the sky as fast as he could… Hinata dangled in the air as he flew upwards.

Ulquiorra snapped in multiple directions as he flew up towards the pillar, rocking Hinata around violently… he flew over the edge of the pillar and went higher. Ulquiorra then snapped down and dove… he reached incredible speeds, he flung Hinata forward and smashed her into the top of the pillar.

Ulquiorra landed and walked up to her… looking down on her. Hinata stirred again and started to push herself up, he wrapped his tail around her again… he pulled her up close… he put his finger right at her chest.

"HINATA" screamed Sakuichi

Ulquiorra turned his head and looked down… her saw Sakuichi and Orihime.

"Your just in time" said Ulquiorra "Your only hope… of winning this war, is about to die"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Sakuichi

"**Gran Rey Cero Oscuras**" said Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra's blast was intense, he compresses it to the smallest size he could… magnified the punch behind it… Hinata had a gaping hole in her chest… and out her back. Ulquiorra threw her down to Sakuichi and Orihime… Hinata lifeless body slammed into the ground by their feet, both girls are crying.

Hinata just lay there motionless… Sakuichi fell to her knees and cried, Orihime bend down… her hands started to glow and she put them to Hinata. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"No… I will not let you save her again" said Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra jumped down from the pillar, both Orihime and Sakuichi put themselves in front of Hinata… ready to protect her. Ulquiorra touched down a knelts for a moment… when he stood full his eyes widend.

"How… are you still alive?" asked Ulquiorra

Sakuichi and Orihime looked back to see Hinata standing full… 9 tails swished behind her. Hinata growled and turned her head… then she threw it back.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" howled Hinata

Hinata opened up her hand and Tensa Zangetsu flew to her hand… she swung it to her side, and took out a chunk of the building. Hinata stepped between Sakuichi and Orihime, she got in front of them… Hinata opened her mouth and a cero forming instantly… Ulquiorra's eyes widened… he quickly fired a Gran Rey Cero Oscura, the cero clashed… Hinata's pushed forward.

Ulquiorra flashed out of harm's way… he was panting, he took a step back… and bumped into Hinata.

'_Impossible'_ thought Ulquiorra

Hinata grabbed Ulquiorra's left arm with her free hand… then she ripped it off. Hinata let out another howl as if celebrating what she did. Ulquiorra flashed away and landed… he grunted as his arm grew back. Ulquiorra just looked at Hinata, he put his hands together and summoned his reishi into a javelin again… it sparked with electricity

"**Lanza Del Relampago**" said Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra threw it at Hinata with all his strength… Hinata titled her to the side, the attacked missed and flew off into the distant. The attack hit something off in the distances… an exploded violently… sending sand high into the sky.

"I missed" said Ulquiorra… then he summoned a new one

Hinata flashed beside him again… she threw his arm at him. Ulquiorra swung his javelin and destroyed his old arm… then pulled back.

"Did you think I'd hesitate?" asked Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra went to throw… Hinata quickly reached out and grabbed the attack, she pushed her hand closer until she grabbed his.

'_S-She stopped it? With her bare hand'_ thought Ulquiorra

Hinata gripped his hand tightly… she swung her foot around and knocked him to his feet… Hinata took a strong forward, then stomped on his chest. Hinata tilted her head back and let loose other howl… then stomped on his chest again.

Sakuichi and Orihime were trembling at Hinata's violent nature… hey watched as she continued to stomp on his chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakuichi saw something approach Hinata… it looked to be a little girl.

Sakuichi went to move, but Orihime stopped her.

"what are you doing… she gonna" started Sakuichi

"be the one to calm Hinata down… trust me" said Orihime

Hinata stompped her foot on Ulquiorra's head… she looked down at him as started to form a cero.

"no mercy… just like a hollow" said Ulquiorra, closing his eyes

Hinata cero got bigger… she was ready to fire.

"AHHHHH" came a cry

Hinata was knocked over… her cero fired off to the side and went into the distant, then exploded. Hinata pushed herself up and saw who pushed her… it was that little girl she saw on Halloween, Samara.

"AHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH, AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHHH" cried Samara, putting herself between Hinata and Ulquiorra.

Hinata growled as she stood full… she let loose a howl, right in her face… but Samara didn't flinch… she just pulled out a tiny little Zanpakuto, then pointed it at Hinata.

"AHHHHH" said Samara

Ulquiorra looked up… he saw Hinata holding up her sword… ready to strike her. She brought her sword down… and he sprang into action. Ulquiorra shot in front of Samara and used his arms as a shield… Hinata stopped just before she hit him.

Hinata breathed out slowly… her since started to come back to her.

"**What… what is the girl to you**?" asked Hinata

Ulquiorra just blinked a few times… then spoke.

"she's is my daughter" said Ulquiorra

Hinata blinked a few times… she reached up and pulled off her mask, her armor shattered.

"I can't take your life… knowing you have a daughter" said Hinata "this fight is over… its clear I've won"

=== Nemu ===

Nemu was going thought Szayelaporro lab… not like he was going to need it anymore. Nemu put her hand on the wall as she walked thought the lab… her hand hit a button and turned on a recording, Nemu looked over and saw an Arrancar that wasn't Szayelaporro… he was very elderly and his brain was visible though a glass dome, the data was damaged… she could making out a the screams of agony and pain, as well as an angry scream.

"bzzzt log entry bzzzt… created 2 android to serve Lord Aizen bzzzzt successes… but something was worng bzzzt she was to kind bzzzt able to contain her bzzzt but other to strong bzzzt his rage is out of control bzzzt unstoppable… bzzzzzzzzzzt I dreamed of creating the world's strongest android… and I succeeded bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt"

The video died… Nemu looked around, that incident must have happened a long time ago. Nemu looked around the lab again… she put her hand against the wall, then her ear… she tapped the wall looking for a hidden room.

After 15 minutes of searching, Nemu found it… she ripped the door of the wall, and saw a small pod that held the android… on the front of it was the number 18. Nemu walked up and pushed the button to activate it… the door slowly started to open.

"Commence updates 1 of 8408" said a computer

"Fuck that" said Nemu ripping the door off.

Nemu looked in to see a young girl with blonde hair, her eyes slowly opened… she glance around, then looked over at Nemu.

"Hello." Said the Girl with a robotic voice, she then looked around "Where is. Dr. Gero."

"Your creator? I don't know… I think he died" said Nemu

"I see." said the robot girl, then looked over at Nemu, data flashed across her eyes "will you. Be 18's. new master"

Nemu blinked a few times

"ok" said Nemu

=== Las Noches ===

The Exequia squad leader looked up towards the sky… he felt that the enemy was still alive, then he felt Ulquiorra power down… he narrowed his eyes. He looked back at his army of 300 and pointed his sword upwards. Signaling to his men that they were to go kill everyone up there.

The Exequias started to take off towards the sky, they all landed on the roof… they all looked up towards the sky, ready to act. But a large wall of ice shot up and blocked there path, standing on the ice was Ino, Bardock and Rukia.

"do you fools really think you can stop me?" asked Exequias leader

"we won't know until we try" said Ino

"you will regret trying to take me on" said the Exequias leader, then pointed his sword at them. "CHARGE"

All three fighter jump down and started to cut thought the massive army.

Rukia twirled her sword around, then swung froze many of the Arrancar, she flashed past them… and they shattered into ice particals. Rukia since that where were more approaching her from behind… Rukia spun around and held out her sword… she created a circle and froze all the enemies with in it.

The ice cracked and exploded, Rukia dropped to her feet… even more coming at her. Rukia swung herself around stylishly and cut down each one that go near… they were so weak. Rukia then jumped back to dodge a strike from other one.

Ino used her fullbringer power to throw the enemies around like rag dolls… she hit them with a simple Mega Ton Punch and they were obliterated. Ino then noticed that the arrancars surrounded her… she looked around to see them all pointing their fingers at her.

"**CERO**" yelled all of the Arrancar

Ino threw her arms out to create a shield, they blasted at her countless times. Ino didn't let that scare her… she rose her foot up, and slammed it down. Piece of Las Noches shot up and knocked them all off their feet, the earth then became spikes and impaled them.

Ino looked back to see more and more coming, she popped her neck and readied herself.

Bardock was fighting without his zanpakutō, he summoned ki in his hand and fired a massive beam at the approaching enemy, killing them like nothing… Bardock, then spun around and swung his arm, busting one's head open… he then stomped on its neck. Bardock looked back to see even more coming at them.

"were are they coming from" said Bardock looking are, then he spotted the Exequias leader… who was in a tree like form, more and more hollows sprout from him like fruit. "YOU"

Bardocks screamed got Ino and Rukia to look over… Bardock fired a Ki blast, Rukia a blast of ice, and Ino a gust of wind. The leader didn't move as dozens of his men threw their selves into the blast, he just laughed and snicker at their faces.

"you are all doomed… I can create an endless amount of solders with ease" said the Exequias leader… then his head tilted up, his eyes narrowed.

The Exequias leader quickly flashed away… leaving the other surprised, after they killed the remaining solider he made they flashed after him… they appeared in Aizen's throne room. They saw two girls in brown suits placing furniture all over the place… as if they own it.

"HEY" yelled the Exequias leader, getting the girls with red skin and horns to look over. "what are you doing"

"Isn't it obvious" said the one with glass

"We have claimed this palace as our new vacation home… this will be so much nicer then that cottage next to blood lake in hell" said the two horn girl

Bardock, Rukia and Ino looked at each other… hey didn't know who these girls where.

"You talk as if hell is your home… you can't expect me to believe you are demons" said the leader, then laughed.

The two girls stood up full and smirked.

"How imprudent… sister, I contemplate it's time to give this Arrancar a schooling" said the two horned girl

"Yes sister" said the one with glasses

They smiled evilly as the tails whipped up, they snapped their fingers and where in some provocative black leather suits and there theme started to play

They slowly started to touch there body in a very suggestive manner.

"Break oh Earth" said the girls

They started to pull off there cloths, the one with two horns pulling off her scantys, while her sister pulling off her kneesocks.

"Dry up oh Sea" said the girls

They pulled off the article of clothes they held.

"Burn out oh Sun" said the girls

The sister with two horns twirled her scantys and they become revolvers, while her sister gripped her kneesocks and they became scythes.

"Grant us power Earthy leaders and gate keepers of Hell. Guild us makers of the underworld! We are high-class demon commanders" yelled the two

"Scanty" yelled the two horn demon, Scanty

"and I am here darling little sister, Kneesocks" said the one with glasses, Kneesocks

"Fastener" yelled there little pink pet

Everyone was shocked… but not more than the Exequias leader.

"Your shitting me, you're like for real demons?" said the Exequia leader, then he decided to go with the flow of things, he quickly turned around and jumped in front of them and pointed at the trio trying to kill him "Oh demons of hell, you have to trust me when I tell you this… these 3 are sinner, they rape, kill and eat small animals, children and the elderly"

"WHAT?" yelled the trio

The Exequias started to dance around, thinking he's won the demon's favor.

"boom tisk boom tisk" sang the Exequias leader, then he stopped and pointed at them with a laugh "hahahahaha, too bad you didn't kill me when you had the chance"

Kneesocks and Scanty looked at each other… Kneesocks rose her scythe.

"Those who wish to align themselves with hell" said Kneesocks, cutting down the leader "must first be trained"

The leader boiled and bubbled until his muscles doubled in size. He turned around and knelt to the demon sister.

"How my I serve the?" asked the former Exequias leader

"Go to hell… and assist the Kushanāda in maintaining the peace in hell" said Scanty, pointing to the side and opening a portal

"Yes, I shall leave at once" said the Arrancar who now served hell

Once he entered the portal it closed, the two demons resumed what they were doing… they even offer Rukia, Bardock, and Ino some refreshing drinks.

=== Yammy ===

Yammy looked up towards the sky, he snorted and shook his head… he could tell, Ulquiorra was now siding with Hinata and the leaf. Yammy then felt someone strong coming in close… he looked back down to see Kenpachi walking towards him… Yachiru riding on his back, Grimmjow was also tailing behind him… with Nel on his back. he knew Grimmjow would try anything… but the other one.

"so you're the small fry the killed Nnoitora" said Yammy, then snorted "you're not that strong… I could smash you like a bug"

Kenpachi just smiled… he pulled out his sword, signaling Yachiru to hop away… she landed on Grimmjow's shoulder… then he quickly flashed away to safety. Kenpachi flashed past Yammy... blood sprayed from his leg, he howled in pain.

Yammy turned around and swung his fist at Kenpachi… Kenpachi brought up his sword and blocked the attack, he slid across the sand. Kenpachi just grinned… he charged at Yammy, he jumped and flew over Yammy, and cut his shoulder.

Yammy yelled in pain as blood gushed from his shoulder, he turned and faced Kenpachi… he pulled out his Zanpakuto and clashed with Kenpachi. Kenpachi's eye burned with excitement… he pushed agents Yammy's blade and started to push him back.

Yammy growled and opened his mouth, fireing a massive Cero at Kenpachi. Kenpachi's figure was engulfed in the light from the Cero, Yammy no longer felt anything pushing agesnt him… he grin.

"when will you Arrancar learn" said Kenpachi, his figure reappearing… slightly burnt "that your Cero's do nothing to me"

Kenpachi kicked Yammy in the gut, throwing him back… Kenpachi took a step forward… he held his sword up.

"Fluttershy yooooooooooooou fuuuuuuuucking biiiiiiiiiitch" came a scream

SQLEEK

Kenpachi looked at his sword to see Discords head… his eye where crossed and his tongue was hanging out.

"Huh? Did I kill you?" said Kenpachi scratching his head

"BLOOOOOOOOOOD" came a scream

Kenpachi looked up to see Fluttershy dive bomb at Yammy, she sank her fangs deep his shoulder. Yammy let out a girly scream when he saw Fluttershy's bat like wings… spouting how he is afraid of bats. Yammy started to use his other arm and started to beat her and hit her in the face.

Fluttershy sucked until she got her fill, Yammy's arm shriveled up and dead. Fluttershy jumped off of him and landed by Kenpachi, she was licking her lips.

"hmmmmm, taste like it had sake in it" said Fluttershy

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" yelled Yammy, looking over at her

"Where are you looking" said Kenpaching, cutting off the dead arm… with Discord still on his sword

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE" said Discord

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DAMN IT YOU BASTARDS" yelled Yammy, jumping back

Yammy turned his attention to Kenpachi he pointed his palm towards him and started to form a cero. Fluttershy used her insainly fast speed and cut off his arm, causing him to fire a more powerful Cero at Kenpachi and Discord.

"FUCKING CUUUUUUUUUUUNT" scream Yammy, now armless

Thee smoke cleared, Kenpachi and Discord both coughed up smoke… Kenpachi looked over at Fluttershy, who was licking her lips at her prize. Fluttershy took a bite with a joyfully look… that quickly turned into discust.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOSS" cried Fluttershy

Fluttershy throw the arm to the side and started to spit out the nasty blood… she wiped her tounge with her hand, not understanding why it taste so bad. Yammy let out other growl, he stomped on his sword to lunch it into the air… he bite down on the handle and growled again.

"ENRAGE, IRA" screamed Yammy… growing to massive size.

Fluttershy looked up at the towering Yammy… her eyes slowly widened.

"Oh duh" said Fluttershy palming her head "it's like mother always said… blood taste best when it's still being pumped from the heart"

Fluttershy then looked over and pointed her finger at Kenpachi

"No killing him… I plan to bleed him dry" said Fluttershy

"excuse me? I was here first… he's my kill" said Kenpachi

Fluttershy instantly pushed her face into his… she started to poke his chest.

"You wanna rumble with me buddy? I killed the Lord of fucking Chaos today" said Fluttershy

"Technically… you only beheaded me and prevented me from restoring my body" said Discord

"SHUT UP" yelled Fluttershy

Kenpachi just grinned… he pushed agents her face.

"Ah, so what if you killed your father, that doesn't mean I'll let you take my kill" said Kenpachi

"Again, not dead" said Discord

"SHUT UP" yelled Kenpachi

Yammy charged at the two, bring his face down to their level.

"GAAAAAAAAH, ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING" yelled Yammy

Both Fluttershy and Kenpachi spun around and slammed their hands in his face.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" yelled Fluttershy and Kenpachi

Kenpachi threw his sword the ground and brought his fist up.

"come on bitch… you wanna fight, then let fight" said Kenpachi

Fluttershy just grinned and put up her fist… the two stepped back from each other… then started to punch each other. Discord looked up at the two and watched as they punch each other face… both scowling at each other.

'_Barbarians… there beating the shit out of each just to see who will kill Yammy'_ thought Discord rolling his eyes

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" yelled Yammy, his foot above the two

He slammed his foot down… hopping to crush them, both brought their hands up and caught his foot… they both pushed agents it and knocked him on his back. They both started to punch each other again… hitting each other as hard as they could.

This went on for a very long time, both had bloody and bruised faces… there knuckles where swollen from hitting so hard. Both of them panted hard… showing that they both where missing a few teeth. Unknown to them they accidently killed Yammy awhile ago… he had tried to interrupt them countless times, then after two well-placed punches to the nose that caused bone fragments to ricochet around in his brain… he drop dead.

The two continued to stand off… they both pulled back their heads, then head-butted each other as hard as they possibly could, blood trickled down both their head… their eyes rolled back… and they collapsed to the sand.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was currently jumping down from the canopy… Sakuichi was holding onto Orihime as they descended. Ulquiorra was back in his normal form… Samara was holding onto his neck as they descended to the desert ground.

After touching down Orihime was quickly tackled by Rukia who hugged her closely… then Suu came in out of know where and wrapped her slimy arms around them. Rukia flinched hard… then blinked at Suu, who mimicked her.

"Orihime… w-what is that" said Rukia, looking at Orihime and pointed at Suu

"Orihime… w-what is that" said Suu, mimicking Rukia's voice

Rukia did a double take and looked at Suu… who did a double take and looked at Rukia.

"Rukia… this is Suu, she's… well… she's technically our daughter… I made her" said Orihime, then she looked at Suu "Suu… this is Rukia, your other mommy"

Suu looked over and smiled, she tackled Rukia… pushed her into her breast, then into her slime body.

Hinata smile that she was able to reunite them… she looked over at Ulquiorra to see Samara nibbling on his horn, Hinata knew that she did the right thing in sparing him.

"HINATA" yelled a voice

Hinata looked over to see Grimmjow… Nel was drooling on his head as she sucked on his hair.

"I think this" said Grimmjow, holding Nel by her shirt "belongs to you"

Hinata took Nel from Grimmjow, who once he was free from her… shook his head, sending the drool flying in two directions… hitting Sakuichi, and Ino who was just about to wave at the group. Both girl just stood there… they blinked, then wiped the drool from their faces. Grimmjow just pointed and laughed… upsetting the two… both glared at him.

"Oh shut up… that was funny" said Grimmjow, then snicker again "Whats wrong Sakura… Ino, I thought you two would be parents by now"

Sakuichi put her zanpakutō way, then popped her neck… Ino deactivate her Full Bringer powers, then they both looked over at Grimmjow.

"Do we know you?" asked Sakura

Grimmjow just grinned… his Sharingan activated.

"Well… yes in fact… you two use to be my fan girls" said Grimmjow

Both their eyes widened and nearly popped… they pointed and looked over at Hinata, who nodded, they looked back.

"Sasuke?" said Both girl

Grimmjow just grinned and nodded his head

"In the flesh… soul" said Grimmjow

"How is that possible… Hinata killed you" said Ino

"It's simple really" said Unohana as she walked up "as you now the soul society is were good souls go when they die, right?" Sakura and Ino nodded, then Unohana gestured "well, this is where souls know as hollows go… your friend, or whatever Sasuke was to you became a hollow the moment he died, and came here"

Ino and Sakura nodded, then looked over at Hinata again.

"so… why is it you didn't kill him" asked Sakura

"I had to much fun fighting him" said Hinata

"Figures" said Ino, with a roll of her eyes and a smile

Both girls stepped up and hugged Hinata… then a shadow past over them, they looked up to see Nemu and her new android assistant 18. They both touched down, Nemu was quickly greeted by Sakura and pulled into a kiss. 18 just stood there and blink… she waited for her master to finish, once they pulled apart Sakura looked over… to see 18 staring.

"uh… do you mind?" asked Sakura

"Mind what?" asked 18 tilting her head

Nemu started to explain to Sakura who 18 was… and that she'd be helping with stuff around that house.

=== Kenpachi and Fluttershy ===

Both fighter were still out cold… Rainbow Dash walked up and smiled, Fluttershy had a smile on her face. Rainbow Dash looked up slightly… and she saw Discords head on Kenpachi's sword… she just had to smile.

"Serves you right you evil asshole" said Rainbow Dash

"yeah yeah fuck you to" said Discord, getting Rainbow Dash to jumped, then she held her side in pain

Rainbow Dash as long since been healed… but she was still very sore from it. Bardock touched down next to her, he looked down at Kenpachi… who also had a smile on his face.

"those two… they must have beat the shit out of each other" said Bardock, then rubbed his chin, he looked over to see Yammy's dead body "Knowing who they are… I beat they were fighting over him"

Rainbow Dash just nodded her head.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was sprawled out on the ground… she was being healed by Unohana, Isane, Sakura and Nemu… they wanted to make sure she was at full power when she went to attack Aizen. With their normal route of getting home block, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra where going to open a Garganta, and assist Hinata to the fight.

The other where going to stay behind, as some still needed to heal, and other knew they'd just get in the way… as they weren't strong enough to help. After Hinata was fully healed, she stood up and popped her neck.

"Lets go" said Hinata

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded their head, Ulquiorra opened the garganta… then the three jumped into the garganta.

=== Garganta ===

Grimmjow and Hinata ran side by side as Ulquiorra created the path for them… Hinata pulled out Zangetsu and quickly went Bankai. Grimmjow looked over at her and smile.

"that's a really good idea… your gonna want to hit him as hard as you" said Grimmjow

Ulquiorra looked back and gave a nod.

"Grimmjow is right… you mustn't waste this chance to get in a free attack" said Ulquiorra "I must insist… you use your hollow powers at its fullest"

"Yeah, I agree with Ulquiorra… Aizen's been working on this plan for years, he probably prepare for anything" said Grimmjow

Hinata nodded her head… she put her hand over her face and summoned her armor… with all nine tails.

"**Let's go… lets end this war" **said Hinata, gripping her sword tightly.

Hinata pushed ahead of Ulquiorra… her reishi was so thick and in control, she greeted a massive walk way for them… Hinata saw light at the end of the Garganta… she pushed thought it, shattering it like glass.

Hinata looked down slightly… her eye widend, she was right behind Aizen… Hinata put both hands on her sword. She poured her chakra into it, charging it up to a massive scale… it radiated with reishi.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" screamed Hinata

Hinata swung her sword with all her might, hitting Aizen in the back of the neck… her chakra created a massive explosion, one that filled the sky… one that could be heard for miles around.

x


	85. Battles of 'Konoha'

**I'd like to apologize if some of the fights seem short or rushed… that heat is really getting to me, and I can't focus, I promised the fight with Aizen will be longer.**

x

Hinata Inuzuka and her team were successful in rescuing Orihime without a casualty… however, Aizen knew that a rescue team would come, and he was able to lock them in. However, Hinata was able to befriend two enemies with her love for battle… and her sympathy.

With the help of her former enemy Sasuke Uchiha, who was reborn as Grimmjow… and Ulquiorra, a signal foster father, Hinata was able to make it out and launch a surprise attack on Aizen… however, before we see what happened after words, let us see what happened in Konoha with the other.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen was in the Anbu tower with Mana, Captain of Squad 2, both of them were going over the plans that were devised to fight Aizen and stop him from his plan. As they were going over the plans… Gwen quickly looked up, and sighed.

"What do you want Paradox?" asked Gwen

Mana looked up in confusion… Paradox stepped out from behind her, she looked back and jumped, flipping over the table.

"Sorry Mana, I didn't mean to scare you" said Paradox

Mana shot up, fuming at him… she shook her fist in anger.

"Are you trying to get shot" yelled Mana

Paradox shook his head and held up his hand

"Of course not… I just came her to give Gwen some bad new" said Paradox

Gwen tilted her head back, she let out a groin.

"Fuuuuck" said Gwen, then stomped her foot, she looked back down "what is it"

Paradox cleared his throat.

"Well… that's just it… I can't tell you" said Paradox "I can't tell you wants going to happen anymore"

Gwen raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" said Gwen, then gave a circular motion with her hand "Can't you just go forward in time, then come back to tell me"

"Moka won't let me… in fact, I'm pretty sure she's change a few things… not even a Kannasin could tell you" said Paradox "she got royally pissed then she caught wind of my medaling… I'm sorry Gwen… but not even I know the outcome of the war now"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" screamed Gwen, slamming her head down on the table, then she quickly straightened herself up "you may leave"

"Again… terribly sorry" said Paradox, then he left

Gwen tried to calm herself… she took in a deep breath, then went back to planning.

=== Naru ===

Naru had taken a liking to the blonde kunoichi the lightning princess had brought over with them… same could not be said with her. The blonde kunoichi, whose name was Yugito… wanted nothing to do with Naru, she shot down all Naru advances... usually with a growl or a hiss.

Thanks to Miss Spoil Everything New in Naru's Life, aka Ai Enma… Naru learned she was a Jinchuuriki… the two tailed cat is sealed in Yugito… apparently the seal scrambled her brain at bit… causing her to act like a cat.

=== Gwen ===

"And by placing the pillars… here, here, here and here… we can create a fake Konoha" said Mayuri, with a grin.

Gwen rubbed her chin and nodded her head… then looked up.

"Who's going to guard them?" asked Gwen

"Guard them… you think the pillars I plan to make in a matter of minutes will need protection?" asked Mayuri

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him… then nodded her head.

"That is exactly what I am saying… we can't chance it, there will be guards" said Gwen, turning to leave "I'll go find some of the best ninja in the village to protect them… be sure to get some soul reapers to help to"

=== Hours Later ===

Gwen was ordering ninja into the senkimon who were to help in the fake Konoha… while a clone was helping all of the civilians to the bunkers with the ninja who were assigned to guard them. Gwen looked back to see the backup units incase Aizen makes it through to the real Konoha… which she pray doesn't happen.

Gwen jumped thought the senkimon… and into the fake Konoha. Gwen looked around and blinked, she was amazed by the detailing.

"daaaaaamn, its spot fucking on" said Gwen

"Yup, Mayuri sure knows his stuff" said Masamune

Gwen nodded her head… she turned to the ninja that came and order them to their locations, they all started to jump away, one caught Masamune's attention and he stopped him.

"Boy… why are you wearing a fucking tutu?" asked Masamune

Neji sighed as he stared at his pink ballerina shoes… he looked up with an annoyed face.

"I uh…" started Neji, then smacked his lips "I lost a bet"

"Being?" asked Masamune

"I bet Naru… that if she becomes Hokage... that I'd dress up in a tutu… and sing a song" said Neji, then sighed. "I thought I'd be dead before that ever happened" then gave a bow to the captain and Gwen "now if you'll excuse me…. I'm gonna go to my post… with a noose"

Neji flashed away… Masamune and Gwen just snickered… Masamune then looked back.

"He's not serious is he?" asked Masamune

"No… he said something similar after putting on his show for Naru… said he was gonna take a bath… with a toaster" said Gwen

An awkward silence blow thought the area… as Moka was literally drawing blanks on how to move this scene… but can you blame her… its 95 degrees outside most the day. Even with the air conditioning on it was still like 80 degrees in her house, so a few chapter might have slow and boring start… with that said, let's just skip to the next scene.

Large pressure slammed into the area… 4 Gargant'as ripped, Aizen and his army he brought with him stepped out. Aizen looked around… then looked back up.

"Seem's like you put a lot of work into this… replacing Konoha with a fake" said Aizen with a dark smile "no matter… if I kill all of you here… I won't have to later"

"**Shock em, Shiryu**" yelled Masamune, his sword split into 6 light saber like blades, he held them in his knuckles, he swung his Zanpakuto's and unleased a massive amount of lightning.

"**Burn them to ash, Shenlong**" yelled Yukimura, his sword split into two jūmonji-yar, he swung his Zanpkuto's and unleased a massive amount of fire.

"**All things in this world, turn to ash, Ryujin Jakka**" said Yamamoto, his staff becoming a sword, it blazed with fire, he swung his sword and unleased a massive amount of fire

Gwen clapped her hands together, and quickly thought them to the side as lightning generated between them. She inhaled deeply and her cheeks puffed out, she opened and let loose an enormous amount of fire.

"**Double Apocalypse Jutsu: Super Nova Lightning Storm**" yelled Gwen, throwing her lightning into the fire

All of the lightning and fire wrapped around Aizen, Beni and Gin… all looked around.

"My my… you'd think they were trying to kill us" said Gin

Beni rolled her eyes at Gin and shook her head, Aizen just smiled.

"At best they bought themselves enough time fight off and kill most of the Arrancar" said Aizen with a smile "let's wait this out"

Barragan looked back at fire, he snapped his finger and summoned a thorn.

"Seeing that Aizen is busy… I take it upon myself to step in… any complaints?" said Barragan sitting down

Halibel went to say something

"I wasn't talking to you women" said Barragan, then pointed over at Stark, who was playing on a Pokemon Y on his 3DS "I was talking to him"

"Huh? W-What?" said Stark, then gave a shoo gesture "go ahead… do whatever, YES… I CAUGHT MEWTWO ON MY 3RD TRY, IN YOUR FACE LILINETTE"

Barragan snapped his finger and his Fracctions all appeared next to him

"You all went to a lot of trouble to do this ruse… so there's a way to make it go away… I think there are 4 pillars" said Barragan, then snapped his fingers… his fractions split in different directions.

== Barragan Fracction #1 ===

Barragan's fraction, Ggio was jumping and flipping over to a pillar… he just grinned and snickered at how easy it was going to be.

"**SHUNKO**" came a voice

Ggio looked down and got kicked in the stomach, then was kicked off to the side. Ggio slid across the sky and came to a stop… then he looked up he saw Sui-Feng, then grinned.

"Well well well well well… your still live?" said Ggio

Sui-Feng growled at Ggio… this was the hollow… who crippled her all those years ago. While that incident did lead to her marriage with Tsume… and the birth of Hinata, then later Zazie… Sui-Feng was still pissed about being hospitalized.

"Your mistake that day… was letting me live" said Sui-Feng

Ggio grinned and flashed his fangs.

"oh I promise… I won't let that happen again" said Ggio

Sui-Feng grabbed her zanpakutō and drew it, then swung it to the side.

"**Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi**" said Sui-Feng

The two flashed towards each other and started fight, there Zanpakuto's clashed and clanged agents each other… sending sparks flying outwards, Sui-Feng flashed behind him and stabbed him in the back with her Shikai. Ggio spun around and swung his sword at her as the butterfly mark appeared… Ggio keep his guard up and looked around slowly, Sui-Feng was in his face and stabbed his chest.

Ggio swung his sword at her again, making her jump back and countered, stabbing his arm. Ggio growled and let loose a hiss, he jumped back and held his sword tightly.

"**Bite Off, Tigre Estoque**" said Ggio, is release state gave him a tiger like look, Ggio then grinned "I am the best assassin in Las Noches… I will kill you, you useless soul reaper"

Sui-Feng didn't say anything… she just readied herself. Ggio flashed in front of her with his new and superior speed, he pulled back his fist and aimed to punch her face. Sui-Feng moved her hands up and caught his fist… she pushed back, and was kicked in the face.

Sui-Feng quickly swung back up and busted him across the face, Ggio just grinned as the punch barley did a thing. The two pushed away from each other and started to clashed again and again.

"What wrong girl… can't you keep up" said Ggio

Ggio flashed behind Sui-Feng, she spun around and stabbed at him again… creating other mark, she flashed past him and more marks appear on his body. Ggio just laughed at Sui-Feng… making a remark about her giving him tattoo's

Ggio spun around and kicked Sui-Feng in the face, sending her backwards… she slid to a stop. Ggio just smirked at her… he crossed his arms and chuckled.

"are you ready to beg for mercy bitch?" said Ggio

Sui-Feng flipped him off and mouthed the words 'suck my dick' to him. Ggio's face flushed with anger… he went to open his mouth. Sui-Feng flashed forward and jabbed between his eyes. Ggio buffed up quickly and swung at her… she was slammed by his massive muscles.

Sui-Feng flipped around and landed on a pole… she looked up at Ggio, who had the Homonka mark litter all over is body.

"Get ready Sui-Feng… cause today you die" yelled Ggio

Ggio dove down at Sui-Feng, who remained in place… she flashed forward. Everything went grey and slow, Sui-Feng flashed past him and hit the Homonka mark on his chest, she flashed all around him in evert direction, hitting every mark.

Sui-Feng appeared behind him… she swung her arm to the side.

"Die" said Sui-Feng

Ggio didn't have time to know what hit him… he popped and faded away into dust.

=== Aizen ===

Fire and Lightning still surrounded Aizen, Gin and Beni… Gin was smiling his smile, He looked over at Aizen.

"It seems Ggio has be killed" said Gin

"Who killed him?" asked Aizen

"Sui-Feng" said Gin

"Well… I hope somebody pick up that phone" said Aizen

"Say what?" said Beni

"Cause I fucking called it" said Aizen

=== Barragan Fraction #2 ===

The Arrancar by the name Nirgge was making his way to the pillar… he rounded a corner and saw confetti start to fall. He looked around and heard clapping, then a drum playing… a smoke bomb fell from the sky and burst.

"Behold, the great ero writer of the leaf, a Sannin of the 3rd Hokage himself, the toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya!" yelled Jiraiya

"are you a clown?" asked Nirgge

Jiraiya shook his head and pulled out a copy of his book.

"No my good man, I am a writer… one of the best there is" said Jiraiya, then grinned "care to take a read?"

Nirgge shrugged his shoulders and took the book.

"eh… why not, I fancy a good book from time to time" said Nirgge

Nirgge was quiet for a moment as he started to read, he then ripped the book in half and threw it to the side.

"I hate porn" said Nirgge

"You monster… that was a manuscript" said Jiraiya "I haven't had a chance to print it yet"

Jiraiya charged at him and jumped forward, he foot slammed into Nirgge's face and sent him thought a wall. Jiraiya ran in after him. The dust hid Nirgge from Jiraiya… Jiraiya looked around, then he caught movement.

Nirgge stood up and pat his chest and grinned.

"My Hierro is pretty strong… no matter how hard you hit me it won't do a thing" said Nirgge

Jiraiya then pointed up at Nirgge's broken nose.

"then explain that" said Jiraiya

Nirgge looked down at his nose, then his eyes flashed with anger, he opened his mouth and started to form a green cero. Nirgge fired the cero at Jiraiya… Jiraiya flipped backwards to dodge, he tilted his head forward and readied his jutsu. The cero exploded behind lunching him forward and over Nirgge, fire spewed from his mouth and cover Nirgge's body.

Jiraiya landed then struck a pose… Nirgge burst from the flames and let out a scream, he pulled out his sword and released it

"**Trample, Mamut**" said Nirgge, tuning into a green mammoth

Nirgge spun around and slammed his mammoth foot into Jiraiya and sent him flying out of the building… and into other one. Jiraiya lay there and slowly pushed himself up… his hair hid his face, Nirgge smile as he walk into the building.

Nirgge wrapped his trunk around Jiraiya's neck and hair, then lifted him.

"whats wrong human? You hurt?" asked Nirgge, then slammed him down "how about now?" slammed him into a wall "and now?" threw him upward towards the ceiling.

Jiraiya hit the ground with a thud… Nirgge grinned as Jiraiya hit the ground with a thud. Nirgge stepped forward… his trunk swished around, then he noticed something… holes.

"Huh?" said Nirgge, feeling a little woozy.

Jiraiya pushed himself up, then dusted himself off.

"You're strong… but not Tsunade strong" said Jiraiya

Nirgge staggered around… he fell to one knee, he looked up.

"W-What did you do to me" said Nirgge

"I poisoned you with toad poison" said Jiraiya

"w-when?" asked Nirgge

Jiraiya ran his finger thought his hair.

"Toad poison does wonders for the hair… it also make my Nido Jizo deadly" said Jiraiya

Nirgge grit his teeth… he fell to his other knee, he looked up weakly. Jiraiya held out his hand and formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"This is where it ends" said Jiraiya, slamming it into his face and destroyed him "that was for ripping my manuscript"

=== Neji and Tenten ===

Neji and Tenten where sitting atop of the pillar… Neji has long since changed his cloths and was back into his normal Hyuuga uniform. Tenten was sitting on the pillar, leaning agents her Demon 'Demon' Wind Shuriken… that's a four foot tall shuriken she made for fun.

Neji was scouting the area with his Byakugan… then he saw something approaching. He saw Barragan's 3rd Fracction approaching… Charlotte Chulhorn.

"Charlotte Chulhorn is here… hmmm, what have we here?" said Charlotte

Tenten jumped up and got ready to attack… Neji stood there looked at Charlotte.

"I gonna have to ask you to retreat… I do not wish to kill a female" said Neji

Charlotte smiled and let out a giggle, Tenten tapped Neji's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"that a dude in drag you moron" said Tenten

Neji looked back at Charlotte… then noticed the 6 pack, he recoiled hard and started to gag.

"Oh… I think I'm gonna be sick" said Neji

Tenten just hit him, then pointed.

"How the fuck did you think that ugly man was a girl" yelled Tenten

Charlotte smiled faded, his eyes narrowed.

"Ugly" said Charlotte

Charlotte quickly fired a cero at the two, Tenten who was paying full attention to the ugly ass man stepped forward and cut it with her Zanpakuto. Neji quickly spins around and uses a 180 degree rotation, to block a fist.

Charlotte jumped back and hummed amused.

"Oh my… such sharp senses" said Charlotte, then pulled out his sword "but I don't think you can block a sword with your hand"

Charlotte went to stab Neji with his sword… but it bounced off a shield, Tenten then hit a button and shuriken with wire's shot out. Charlotte tilted his head and the wires wrapped around his hair… at the same time he swung his sword at Tenten head. Tenten jumped back and away from Charotte, her shield fell to the ground… her wires wrapped around Charlotte's hair and tied them into two buns.

At the same time Tenten's hair buns were cut and her hair came undone… both were frozen as they examined what had happened. Tenten ran her finger thought her long hair… as Charotte touched his new bun style hair.

Neji charged towards Charlotte in his confused state… but was knocked out of the way and watched as the new started to clash swords.

"YOU BASTARD" yelled the two "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR"

The two clashed again and again, screaming at each other in anger.

"UGLY UGLY UGLY" yelled the two

"You're the ugliest girl I've ever seen… Chinese buns for a hair style, How ugly" said Charlotte

"Look who's talking, least I don't dress in drag" yelled Tenten

"I'll have you know Barragan likes it" said Charlotte

"That's disgusting" yelled Tenten "you gay freak"

"Said the lesbian" muttered Neji

"I HEARD THAT" yelled Tenten

The two continued to clash blade, talking smack to each other.

"You're so ugly to freak, if your gonna crossdress… you should at least put some effort into it… I mean, look at Hideyoshi… that is the girlyest looking boy ever… he is sooooo cuter then you" said Tenten

"That little whore ain't got shit on me" said Charlotte

"Sure as hell is getting more then you" said Tenten, remembering when she accidently came across 'his' porn… and he stars in a lot of porn.

Charlotte screamed and jumped back

"**Sparkle, Reina De Rosas**" said Charlotte, using his release… and looking like a ballerina

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Neji

Charlotte narrowed his eye…he spun on his foot like a ballerina, Neji counter by using his rotation, however Charlotte was able to spin faster and longer then Neji, his foot shot out and kicked him in the ribs. Neji slide across the pillar and came to a stop… Tenten ran up and swung her sword.

"**Bloom, Fuji Kujaku**" said Tenten, her sword becoming its 4 blade like scythe

"what an ugly Shikai" said Charlotte

Tenten growled as she saw Charlotte bow like a ballerina… then saw some black thorns growing out from behind him. The thorns grew fast and around her, leaving Neji on the outside

"TENTEN" yelled Neji

Neji went to touch the thorn bush, but was instantly prick by it.

Inside the thorn bush, Tenten was looking around… she saw a big white rose in the center of the top.

"take a good look… this is the last thing you will see… how sad it is, do depart from this word unseen or heard" said Charlotte

Tenten just smacked her lips and smiled.

"Thank you" said Tenten opening up her glowing green eye as she held up her sword "**Tear in frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku"**

Tenten's Shikai tentacle grew from her sword once again, they wrapped around Charlotte… and he moaned. Tenten just groined and rolled her eyes, she let out a disgusted 'tsk'

"suck him dry" said Tenten

"Oh my" said Charlotte

Tenten held her face

"Time to strangle me a bitch" said Tenten

The tentacles tightened around him and his neck, earning Tenten other moan from him.

"STOP GETTING OFF" yelled Tenten

The tentacles tighten more, crushing his bone… making him drool in pleasure.

"Oh fuck this" said Tenten, reaching into her pocket

Tenten pulled out a string of kunai with paper bombs, she threw them at Charlotte. The kunai wrapped around his neck and dangled… they exploded… turning his face into jelly. Tenten canceled her Shikai as the rose thorns decade away.

Tenten started to tie her hair back into her beautiful buns… just finishing as Neji came into few. Neji looked down at Charlotte and gave a grim look, he look back up at Tenten.

"are you ok" asked Neji

Tenten popped her neck and nodded her head, she looked back at Neji.

"I'm fine" said Tenten

=== Revy and Izuru ===

Revy dragged on her cigarette and tossed it to the side, then let out a plume of smoke. Izuru coughed a waved his hand, getting the smoke out of his face.

"Do you have to smoke here?" asked Izuru

"Do you have to stand down wind?" snapped Revy

"YEAH YEAH YEAH" came a voice

Izuru looked over to see Barragans 4th fraction show up… Redder

"YEAH FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" yelled Redder

Revy looks over at the annoying Arrancar slightly, then lit up other cigarette.

"Fucking red skins fan" said Revy, blowing out her smoke

Izuru looked over at her.

"Again… what is that… 12 cigarette's in one hour?" said Izuru

Revy let out a yawn and laid back… her cigarette dangling in her lips

"Your point Izuru?" said Revy

"Izuru… your Izuru?" said Redder, pointing at Izuru

Izuru looked over and raised his eye, his hand moved to his Zanpakuto.

"Yes" said Izuru

Redder just grinned

"So… your were Gin's Lieutenant?" said Redder, still grinning "you were the one who was foolish enough to follow an order, that was obviously breaking the law… you fucking fool"

BANG

Redder quickly dodge a bullet, he looked back to see a gun pointed at him, by Revy who was tilting her head back to see him. To her he was upside down… but that didn't interfere with her aim… she was only a few inchs off.

"Yeah" growled Revy, spitting her cigarette off the side "Only I get to rip on this punk"

Izuru rolled his eye

"Sheesh, thanks" said Izuru

"that wasn't a compliment you dumb ass" said Revy pushing herself up and facing Redder

Revy's hand shot down and she pulled out her other gun from her holster… she spun it around her fingers and pointed it at Redder. Izuru pulled out his sword and ready himself.

"**Raise your head, Wabisuke**" said Izuru

Revy looked at Izuru's blade.

"how are you gonna cut anyone with that" said Revy

Redder just started to grin and pump up and down, he beat his chest like a fool… then pulled out his sword.

"Yeah yeah yeah, full power, full power" said Redder "**Scalp, Águila**"

Revy looked at the large bird form in front of her, she swung her guns back to their holsters, then reached into her tank top and pulled out a shot gun. Revy gave it a quick pump and readied it, then aimed.

"Fuckers gonna look stuffed and hanging in my din" said Revy

Redder grinned and flashed behind Revy… who had the gun turned and ready.

BANG

Redder dodged a hail of bullets, but Izuru was right at his side… he swung his sword at Redder. Redder heard Revy gun cock again… then he felt a burning pain in his chest.

"**Cero**" yelled Redder, firing a cero at Revy

"**Bakudo 81: Danku**" said Izuru

A wall form in front of Revy and the cero hit it and wrapped out, then the Cero died down Revy was grinning with a lit cigarette between her lips. Revy's shotgun was discarded… she was known holding two oozes.

Revy started to shoot at Redder, laughing like a maniac… the bullets pinged and popped of his body. Redder flashed over to Izuru and grabbed his head, then slung down towards a building. Redder smiled at his work… then felt something on his shoulder.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Revy, twirling her desert eagles in her hands.

Redder shook Revy off her, then swung around, his wing slamming into… knocking down to the building. Revy bounced up and shook her head, she reached down to grab a grenade… but they were all gone. Revy looked up to see Redder inspecting them curiously.

"are these eggs?" said Redder

"there grenades you moron" said Revy, spitting her cigarette to the side "you pull the pin, throw, and BOOOOM… bye bye baddy"

Redder looked at the grenades and smiled, he put all of his feather in the pins.

"Why did you tell him that" said Izuru jumping over

Revy looked and gave him a look, she rolled her eye in Redder direction… she pointed up as they heard 10 clicks… the she held out her hand… and caught 10 pins. Revy looked back up at Redder, just grinning evilly.

"BOOOM" said Revy

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

All ten grenades went off in his hand, the explosion dazed Redder and he fell from the sky. Izuru took the chance and hit him with his sword, Revy watches as it just slid across his chest and feathers. Redder rolled over and tried to push himself up, but couldn't… he just collapsed.

"Weak little pussy, come on… push yourself up" said Revy

Redder tried again, he started puff as he struggled… once he was on one knee, Izuru hit him again… making him fall. Redder pushed himself up… to see Izuru gone, then he felt a sword to his neck.

"Revy… you asked how I'd cut my enemy… well, here's your answered" said Izuru, pulled up more "My blade doubles the weight of my opponent until it becomes unbearable and they fall to their knees… as if begging for forgiveness."

Redder looked up at Izuru… then swallowed a lump.

"Please… have mercy" said Redder

Izuru blinked a few times, then closed his eyes as if considering it.

"NO" yelled Revy "No Mercy"

Izuru opened his eyes and looked up to see Revy fuming… with a lit cigarette in her mouth. She pointed at Redder in anger… her face burning red.

"I never got mercy before… not once, why the fuck should this man get it" said Revy

Revy walked up and pulled a rifle from her jean shorts and shot Redder in-between the eyes, killing him dead.

"Besides… I already got plan to stuff and mount this guy in the bar" said Revy "plan to put a slot machine in him… or turn him into a cigarette dispenser"

Revy then started to snicker

"Get it?" said Revy "it's because he's a red skin… and they run casinos and sell smokes"

Izuru groined and held his face.

=== Shinobu and Shuhei ===

Shinobu jumped thought the air, then dive bombed the enemy… slamming him into the ground. Shinobu flipped off of him stylishly. Shinobu landed on the ground, sliding across it and stopping at Shuhei… who drew his sword.

"Nice work" said Shuhei

The Arrancar, whose name was Findo pushed himself up, then popped his neck… his face was under a large mask.

"Well played… but don't think for a moment its over" said Findo

Findo brought his blade up to his face, and smashed his mask.

"Get ready" said Findo

Findo flashed past the two, who were clueless to his location… behind them. A cut appeared on Shinobu's face… she looked over to see a blade inched from her eye. Shuhei swung out his sword and stopped it, he then pushed Shinobu out of harms away.

Shinobu pointed her finger at Findo, it started to glow brightly.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu

Findo swung up his blade and cut the orb in half, letting it explode behind him. Findo then turned his blade towards Shuhei… he quickly swung his blade at Shuhei, cutting a C on his cheek. Shinobu pulled Shuhei put of the way of a second strike… Findo breaks more of his mask and charges again. Shinobu charges head on and pulls back her fist… and goes for a punch, but he dodges it effortlessly by side stepping Shinobu.

Shuhei steps forward and swings his sword down at Findo. Findo dodges his strike, then stabbed Shuhei in the hip… Shuhei let out a howl of pain. Findor kicks Shuhei off his blade… then goes for the kill, but Shinobu starts to charge up other spirit gun… Findor starts to turn to face Shinobu.

Shuhei rips his bracelet of his neck and throws it into Findo's face, it explodes and blinds him. Findo screams and covers his eyes in pain, Shinobu stepped forward and put her finger right into his face.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu

The blast wrapped around his face… then the energy died down… Findo's mask was completely gone. He grinned and pulled out his sword.

"**Engrave the surface of the water, Pinza Aguda**" said Findo, entering his crab like release

"**Reap, Kazeshimi**" said Shuhei, then looked back "Shinobu… things are getting to dangerous… stay back"

Shuhei charges at Findo and the two clashed, Findo just laughed… he pointed his claw at Shuhei and shot water at him. Shuhei dodge the blast… he spun his zanpakutō in his hand and threw it at Findo. Findo deflected it and fired more water at him.

Shuhei dodged the water blast, the water cut thought the fake building behind Shuhei.

"HAHAHAHA, is that all you can do? DODGE" said Findo

Shuhei threw his blade at Findo again, only to miss… Findo grinned and rushed him.

GOODBYE SOUL REAPER" yelled Findo

Shuhei just smiled, he pulled on his chain and his Zanpakuto came back to him. His blade slammed into Findo… and shattered his armor under him. Shuhei was slammed by Findo's new pressure… Findo just laughed evil.

"FULL POWER" yelled Findo, pushed forward and pinned Shuhei arm with his claw agenst a ground.

Shuhei tried to move, but Findo applied pressure and caused Shuhei to scream. Shuhei started to look around… he need to a way to stall.

"your power… why do you limit yourself, is it because your scare of it?" asked Shuhei

"I don't have to tell you anything" said Findo

Findo blasted Shuhei's arm with his water… and cut it off. Shuhei screamed in pain, Shuhei went to run but Findo stomped on his chest. Findo jumped off him and quickly pointed his claw down and created a dome of water around him. Findo just grinned as Shuhei tried to escape the water dome, but it was like steel.

"Any last words, Soul Reaper" said Findo

Shuhei looked up at Findo and went to say something, his mouth opened.

"**APOCALYPSE**" came a voice

Findo felt something on his head, he looked over to see the demonic look in Shinobu's eyes. Her hair was grown out and her teeth were sharp and cannin like. Shinobu threw him to the side, stopping his attack… the water harmlessly fell on Shuhei.

Shinobu let out a growl and charged Findo, she punched him with all her might and her fist imbedded into his armor, he just started to laugh.

"you fool… you just gonna make me stronger" said Findo

"Says you" said Shinobu, her fist started to glow "SPIRIT SHOTGUN"

Findo was launched backwards, he was pelted by thousands of energy blast… it was nothing like her earlier attacks, it was ripping thought him. Shinobu then pointed her finger forward and it shined a dark red.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu, the blast lantching out

Findo was hit full on by the blast… he lay there and let out small gasps, he looked down… to see a huge hole in his chest. He looked back up… and saw Shinobu's foot, then his face was crushed. Shinobu flashed back over to check on Shuhei, she canceled her power and helped him up.

"You ok" said Shinobu

Shuhei nodded his head, then looked down at his arm on the ground, then back up at Shinobu.

"Any chance you know how reattach an arm?" asked Shuhei

Shinobu nodded her head, and picked up the arm… then with her free hand pulled out a scroll with medical supplies.

"Get ready for some hurt… cause I forgot to pack pain killers" said Shinobu

=== Ikakku and Yumichika ===

Ikakku and Yumichika were staring down the Arrancar… who towered over them… and held his sword in between his fingers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came Shuhei's scream

The three looked over and blinked.

"The hell was that?" asked Po, the Arrancar

"I don't know, but it sounded painful" said Yumichika

"Sounded like someone was getting their arm re-attached" said Ikkaku

"And how would you know what that sounded like" said Yumichika

"I read it in a book" said Ikkaku

"You read? I didn't know you read" said Yumichika

"I don't tell you everything" said Ikkaku

"Excuse me… I don't mean to intrude in your conversation with your mate… but are we gonna fight" said Po

The two looked over, their eyes widened… then pulled out there sword.

Ikkaku charged at Poww and swung his zanpakutō at him, Po blocked it with his finger… then pinched it and bent the blade. Ikkaku jumped away and started to sulk at his bent sword, Yumichika flew by and swung his sword.

Po reached out and grabbed Yumichika's arm… then without even trying, snapped it like a twig.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Yumichika

Po threw Yumichika to the side… then turned back to see Ikkaku holding his sword tight.

"**Extend, Hozukimaru**" said Ikkaku twirling his sword around

Ikkaku then jumped towards Po and swung his zanpakutō at him, Po dodge and blocked each strike with ease. Po then swung his fist forward and busted Ikkaku in the stomach, Ikkaku doubled over and vomit blood.

Po reached out and grabbed him by his head, then slammed him down into the pillar, ignoring the muffled cries and treats he was getting

"**Bloom, Fuji Kujaku**" said Yumichika, flying towards Po

Po reached out and grabbed Yumichika by his face… he shook him around and made him drop his sword. Po then did the same to Ikkaku… he tossed the two up and held them like dolls, both were struggling to get free, then he cracked a smile.

"Honey… I'm home" said Po, shaking Ikkaku like a doll

"Kami kill me now" said Ikkaku under his throat.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy" said Po in a girly voice, shaking Yumichika

"This is degrading" said Yumichika

"How about a kiss" said Po, shaking Ikkuku

"He not serious" said Ikkaku

"Anything for you" said Po, shaking Yumichika

"He's serious" said Yumichika

Po pushed them together, both turning their faces away as he tried to force them to kiss. After 5 minutes of playing house with them, he finally got bored and smashed the two together, they were unprepared so… atem, yeah… there your Yaoi Yaoi fans, it's the only you're gonna get… unless I feel like giving you more… don't count on it.

Po then dropped the two off the pillar, to where they crashed into the ground… both wishing they could have fought him allow… and in secret. Po started to slammed his fist into the pillar… destroying it and bring it down. The seal started to break and reverse what was done

Ikkaku and Yumichika tried to push themselves up, but collapsed.

"Man you two really fucked up" came a voice

Small metal seal where throw to the ground and stopped the reversal of the seal, the two looked over to see Tetsuzaemon, then Sanji.

Po looked over from and landed off to the side, then stood.

"A captain, guess I have to go all out after all" said Po "**Breathe, Calderón**"

Po turned into a giant whale and toward over the soul reapers, his chest puff out and she shot out a wad of gunk…it flew over their heads and completely missing them.

"Sorry about that… allergies" said Po

Sanji looked up and grabbed his sword… then stopped.

"Captain?" said Tetsuzaemon

"This fight… is now longer in my hands" said Sajin

Two figures started to step, one was cover in Po's gunk… the other was a cute looking goth. They walked past the ground and towards Po.

"You mean that walking spit wad?" said Ikkaku

"and that girl who obviously got mommy issues" asked Yumichika

"Panty and Stocking are angels… and the daughters of Kami" said Sajin "show your respect to them after they clean up your mess"

Panty and Stocking stopped, Panty was still cover in the spit.

"It's time to harpoon this whale" said Panty

"1. That was cheesy. 2. You look like snot" said Stocking

"How about you shut the fuck up for the next few minutes and I'll let you eat a triple Dutch Chocolate cake out of my cunt" said Panty

"So long as what I'm saying now doesn't count, I'm in" said Stocking

"Ok, let's kill this fucking fucker for covering me in this fucking spit… ok you can respond to that" said Panty

"Let's rock" said Stocking

They snapped their fingers and where in some provocative angelic suits and there theme started to play. They slowly started to touch there body in a very suggestive manner.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness" said Panty and Stocking

They moved in close to each other and started to touch each other suggestively

"Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth" said Panty and Stocking

They gave each other a quick kiss then pulled away from each other.

"May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger" said Panty and Stocking

Panty started to pull of her panties and Stocking started to pull of her stocking

"Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came" said Panty and Stocking

The two slipped off their article of clothing and it started to shine with the holy powers of heaven.

"Repent you motherfucker!" yelled Panty and Stocking

Panty twirled her panties around in her hand stylishly… then grabbed it hard as it turned into a gun, she snapped her arm forward and fired. The bullet hit Po in the chest and exploded, creating a giant hole.

Stocking let the powers of heaven coarse down her arm, smiling as it tickled… she forced it all into her stocking, she swung her arm up and it became a katana. Stocking swung her sword down and created dozens of mini heavenly Getsuga Tensho's. They hit Po and the cuts became clear.

=== ? ===

A live action model of Po in his release form stood there with all his wounds

"This sucks" said Po

Po then exploded violently

=== Panty an Stocking ===

Panty and Stocking watched as the tiny particles of Po rained down from the sky, the two then quickly turned around to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Why the fuck didn't you use your Bankai?" asked Panty

"And why didn't you use your true release" said Stocking

Ikkaku's eyes widened, as did Yumichika's… both growled at the angels for unveiling there secrets.

"Now you listen to me you bitch" started Ikkaku as he started to stand

Panty slammed her foot into his face, breaking his nose with ease.

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU CUNT" yelled Panty, she reached forward and grabbed him, then smashed her fist in his face "THIS IS A WAR, THERE IS NO TIME TO HOLD BACK"

Yumichika snorted, Stocking looked over

"Something funny?" said Stocking

"What of that Tenten girl… I know she has the same Zanpakuto as me, yet she waited for the right time" said Yumichika

"Yeah… but she didn't get stuck for 5 minutes and turned into play things" said Stocking "she simple used the enemies own power agents him… that is different"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked down, then back up to try and justify their reasons for hiding their powers.

"Ikkaku… everyone already knows you have Bankai, fuck it's one of the worst keep secrets in the soul society" said Panty

"Yumichika… an unspoken rule, is not a rule… if your captain or anyone has a beef with you and your zanpakutō's true power… then they can take it up with me" said Stocking, holding up her sword

=== Mana and Lust ===

"ME DAMN IT" yelled Barragan standing from his throne, then grabbed his axe

Two figures flashed in front of Barragan, Mana and Lust… both ready to fight. Barragan threw his head back and laughed.

"Women… fighting me? HA, don't make me laugh… a women is weak" said Barragan

"So what does that mean about your men… 5 out of 6 of them were killed by a women" said Mana

Lust cover her mouth and snicker, Barragan's lips pucker as he didn't have a comeback. His lips crurled into a sneer and he held up his axe.

"Get ready to bitch's, cause here I come" said Barragan

Mana pulled out her zanpakutō and held it to her side.

"Find you Sight, Magoichi" said Mana holding her to hand guns

Lust swung her sword out to the side as well

"Cloak them in your Darkness, Pride" said Lust

Mana twirled her guns around and fired at Barragan, the bullets hit his crown. Barragan flashes behind the two of them and holds his ax high, Lust spun around and grabbed Mana by her shoulder and threw her out of the way.

Lust quickly moved her hands up and summoned her shadows to block the ax, Lust then had them shoot out and attempt to stab him. Barragan brought up his ax and blocked the shadow, then pushed agents it and knocked her down.

Lust fell to the ground and Barragan pursued, he backed off when Mana flashed in front of him and started to shot him again. Barragan growled and balled up his fist, he pulled it back and started to fire Bala's at Mana.

Mana pointed both guns forwards and fire, the blast rang out and launched her backwards. Mana shot hit the Bala and the two exploded, the explosion hit Barragan and anger him.

"YOU BITCH" yelled Barragan as he was getting burned. "**Rot, Arrogante**"

Mana and Lust felt the atmosphere change… it felt darker, then the smoke cleared Barragan was in his release… and he looked like a skeleton. Mana snorted and pointed, she started to laugh.

"You fool… you just lost all of you muscles" said Mana "you're so weak"

Barragan smiled and held up his hand… then gestured her to attack.

"Then by all means… attack me, bitch" said Barragan

Mana charged forward, leaving Lust to be shocked by her stupidity

"YOU FOOL" yelled Lust

Mana pulled back her fist and hit him, the second she did she realized her mistake… her arm started to age and turn to bone. Mana screamed and jumped backwards… she saw that whatever was happening was going up her arm.

"CUT IT OFF, CUT IT OFF" screamed Mana

Lust flew towards her and slashed Mana arm with her shadow… cutting her arm off. Mana's arm hit the ground and aged to dust… Mana pointed her gun to the side and fire multiple time, then put the hot metal to her stub.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Mana, as her gun burned the flesh and sealed her wound

"How amusing… a Shinigami is afraid of death" said Barragan

Mana looked up and growled at Barragan… she looked back at Lust who's shadows were stirring. Lust looked over at Mana, and the two seemed to get the same idea… Mana bent down and picked up her second gun and held both in her hand.

"**BAN-KAI" **yelled Mana** "Shi no Bazūka**"

Mana lift up her large black bazooka… and just grinned.

"**BAN-KAI" **yelled Lust** "Kyūkyoku no Yami**"

Lust then flashed away… Barragan looked around, but didn't seem to truly care. Mana pointed her bazooka at Barragan, getting him to laugh at her.

"Girl… I think there is something you should know" said Barragan "I'm sure you noticed then you hit me your arm age… well that is my power, age" Barragan threw his arm to the side and let out other laugh. "that means… nothing you do will hurt me, I can just age it"

Mana grinned and fired her bazooka, the massive bomb flew past Barragan, making him laugh. The bomb exploded and created a giant flash… casting many shadows.

"you fool… you think you can blind me?" asked Barragan

"Nope… just casting a shadow over Aizen plans" said Lust

Barragan looked down to see Lust… and the shadows she now controlled… his eyes sockets widened and looked at Mana.

"YOU BITCH" yelled Barragan

Lust's shadows shoot up and ensnared Barragan… he howled in pain as he reached his death.

"ALL I WANTED… WAS TO RULE MY KINGDOM ONCE AGAIN" yelled Barragan

Lust flashed back over to Mana and sat back… Mana leaned back and let out a sigh as she stared at the stub on her arm.

=== Stark ===

Stark sighed as his opponents approached him, he rubbed his neck and let loose other sigh.

"So… seeing that your superior has died, what are you gonna do" said Shikamaru

"What are you talking about?" said Stark, slipping off his glove… revealing his rank "I am the superior commander here"

"I see… I guess that makes more since why he ask you if it was ok" said Shunsui

"Obviously" said Stark, his eye wander over to Lilinette… who was screaming and crying like a brat. Joshiro took her sword from her… and refused to give it back.

"You worry about your kid?" asked Shunsui

Stark looked back up, he went to talk but was cut off.

"Wait… kid… you have a kid" said Shikamaru

Stark mulled it over for a moment, then nodded his head.

"What if she is mine… what are you gonna do?" asked Stark

"Nothing… Naru gave us ninja order to not orphan any children" said Shikamaru, then sighed "but if we have to, we have to… so I ask… do you want to just give up… hell we can fake fight if you want"

Shunsui looked over at Shikamaru

"I sorry boy, but we can't do that… it's not that simple" said Shunsui

Shikamaru looks over

"Being part of the alliance you agreed to follow her orders was well" said Shikamaru "your leader only said to stop the enemy… not kill"

Shunsui rubbed his chin, then looked over at Stark.

"Do you give up" asked Shunsui

"I will… if you can beat me in… shogi" said Stark

Both of the genius looked at each other, then back to stark.

"You serious?" asked Shikamaru

"Quiet" said Stark, sitting cross legged, and pulling a shogi bored from no were. "Now let the game began"

Shunsui looked down at his friend Jushiro.

"Jushiro… just keep doing what you're doing, me and Shikamaru here are gonna be busy" said Shunshi, popping a cork and chugging his sake.

Jushiro held his face… and sighed… along with Lilinette

"We're in the middle of a war" said Jushiro

"and those morons are gonna play Shogi" said Lilinette

"and drinking sake" said Lilinette and Jushiro at the same time

=== Halibel ===

Halibel watched Barragan die and Stark quit, she held her head and sighted… she snapped her finger and her fractions came to her side. Halibel then swung out her hand and order them to go and destroy the pillars, but as a group.

Halibel's fractions all set out towards a pillar as fast as they could, they were ready for anything the opposing army could throw at them.

Three figures flashed in front of them… one in her all black uniform, who was once again head of Anbu… Gwen.

"You two ready?" asked Gwen, looking back at Rangiku and Momo

Both girls nodded the heads, Gwen quickly turned back and quickly charged her hand up with Mana and started to fire at the group, splitting them up… Gwen eyes flicked around and she started to fire each and every one of them.

The Arrancar girls growled as it was hard for them to stay in one place with Gwen's speed and hand eye coordination, Mila Rose looked around as she dodged the mana balls.

"Apache, Chizuru, Cirucci… take her out" said Mila Rose

Normally Apache would get pissy about being ordered around by Mila Rose, but she knew Mila Rose was looking out for her and the others best interest. Chizuru and Cirucci flashed behind Apache… she nodded her head and pulled out her Zanpakuto, as did they.

Apache lead the charge at Gwen, who readied herself for the three incoming enemys… she pulled out two kunai and gave them a twirl, then she clashed them together and swung her arms down to the side. Gwen blocked Apache's and Chizuru's blades… then she saw Cirucci grinning as she floated above her… she swung her disk down at Gwen and pushed her down to the ground.

Apache and Chizuru pointed the hands out and let loose a rain of cero's at her, then Rangiku and Momo went to help, they were meet with their opponents. Both girls jumped off to the side and were chased by the Arrancar girls.

Momo swung her zanpakutō down and gripped the handle.

"**Snap, Tobiume**" said Momo

Yukine just tilted her head back and let loose a laugh as she pointed at Momo, Mila Rose smiled as she brushed her hair. Momo was shaken slightly, Unohana taught her if the enemy was happy about your power… it meant a bad thing.

"w-whats so funny?" asked Momo

Yukine grinned and pulled out her zaqnpakuto, she swung her head to the said and let her white hair flew up.

"**Burn, Asura**" said Yukine, entering her release

Momo's eyes widened at her form… she had large wings… and her arms and legs looked a little claw like.

"You're a dragon" said Momo

Yukine laughed again and tilted her head up… spitting out a 10 foot flame. She closed her mouth and let her snakey dragon tongue to that tongue thing. Yukine then charged at Momo, who screamed in fear, she swung her sword firing off a fire ball.

Yukine smacked it off to the side, and almost hit Rangiku with it… who was struggling agents Loly and Meloly remarkable team work. Loly and Meloly clashed there blades agents Rangiku within seconds apart, not giving her a chance to do anything.

Loly and Melony quickly jumped back and out of the way, Rangiku got her answer to way. Sun-Sung slammed into her the side, she twirled around and kicked her towards Melony and Loly. Rangiku spun around just in time to block the blades… both let out a frustrated growl they didn't kill her.

"BACK OFF" came Gwen scream

A large beam of Mana launched out and got Apache, Cirucci and Chizuru to back away from her, it also got Loly and Meloly away from Rangiku. Gwen flew to the sky, 4 of the 8 gates were open. Gwen growled and charged at the group… she flashed out of sight and round house kicked Apache to the side.

Chizuru and Cirucci looked at each other, then went into action. Cirucci swung her disk overhead… Chizuru landed on it. Cirucci swung her disk towards Gwen… also hurling Chizuru at her. Chizuru latched from the disk and rolled into a ball to gain speed… then stuck her foot forward.

Gwen caught her foot and threw her to the side, then was hit in the back by Cirucci's disk. The disk carried Gwen over and threw her at Mila Rose. Mila Rose turned around and fired a cero at Gwen, throwing her over to Apache again… who hit her to the ground.

Mila Rose turned back to see Momo struggling with Yukine, she just smirked in amusement. Yukine flew around Momo, using her wings to give her blazing speed. Momo watched closely… then her eyes flicked over to Mila Rose. Momo spun around and swung her sword, firing a ball of fire at her… Mila Rose went to smack it… but a second on hit her in the face.

Mila Rose growled as her hair was burn, she rushing in towards Momo… Yukine didn't have time to stop and slammed into her. Mila Rose pushed Yukine to the side and growled slightly, then looked back at Momo. The two of them charged at her and swung there fist… Momo brought up her sword and blocked both of their strikes, surprising them both.

Momo stuck her hand out and summoned reishi to her palm.

"**Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui**" said Momo, using the normal two palmed move with one

Both Mila Rose and Yukine were cloaked in the massive flames… the flames pushed forward and exploded. The explosion launched Sun-Sung forward, Sun-Sung used the momentum and clashed blades with Rangiku… Rangiku grit her teeth and pushed her away.

"**Growl, Haineko**" said Rangiku

Rangiku's sword burnt to ash and flowed around her… making her a shield. Rangiku watched as her opponents went to attack, but the ash keep them at bay. Rangiku took this moment to take a breath and plan how she was gonna fight the three Arrancar. The three looked at each other and nodded as they all held there blades.

**"****Strangle to death, Anaconda**" said Sun-Sung, turning into her snake form

"**Poison, Escolopendra**" said Loly, growing centipede like appendages

"**Wrap her up, Kumo no Joō**" said Melony, her lower body becoming like a spiders body

Rangiku just wanted to cry… she know things were about to get a lot harder. Sun-Sung cheeks puffed up and shot out a cero… Haineko ashes held back the blast… put it pushed Rangiku back. Rangiku saw to figure fly by, she quickly looked to see she was in-between Loly and Melony.

Loly swung her centipede arm things at Rangiku's shield and managed to slip her arms in. she let out a hiss as it burnt, but she did it to make and opening. Melony turned around and shot web from her abdomen… the wedding wrapped around Rangiku. Melony reached out and grabbed her web, being the only one that wouldn't get stuck on it.

Melony gave it a strong jerk and pulled Rangiku out of her ash shield. Melony swung her around and around, Sun-Sung and Loly got in some free shots and slammed there fist into her. The webbing snapped and sent Rangiku flying across the sky… she hit Chizuru head on and got motor boated by her.

"I WIN" said Chizuru

Rangiku let out a scream and pushed her away… she was about to attack Chizuru, but more webbing wrapped around her and pulled her back. Chizuru was about to go and try to motorboat her again… but Gwen flashed in front of her… 6 gates blazing.

Gwen slammed her fist into her face, Chizuru skid to a stop… then spit out some blade. Chizuru held out her sword and smiled.

"**Hop, Conejito**" said Chizuru, her armor looked like a play boy bunny

Gwen wasn't the least bit aroused by it… if she was 7 years young it would be a whole different story. Gwen charged at Chizuru and started to go into a hand to hand combat, the two of them grappled for a short time.

Chizuru jumped back and let Apache ram her, stabbing her with her horn. Apache bounced her up and down for a moment… then blasted her off with a cero. Apache grinned and held her sword to the side.

"**Thrust, Cierva**" said Apache, turning into her deer like form

Apache fired a larger cero and hit Gwen into the air… Cirucci flashed in front of Gwen and drilled her with her disk, then she pulled it back towards her.

"**Rip Off, Golondrina**" said Cirucci

Cirucci swung her wings down and created a ferrous gust of wind that cut her… Cirucci also lunched some of her metal blade. Gwen put up her arms to shield herself, she was then shot down by a cero from her… Cirucci dived bomb towards Gwen.

Just after she did, Momo was thrown in the spot she was, she shook her head and blocked a swipe from Yukine. Mila Rose flashed behind Momo and punched her in the back with a grin, she held her sword in her other hand.

"**Devour, Leona**" said Mila Rose, entering her furious release

Mila Rose fired a cero and launched Momo forward, Yukine flashed in front of her and kicked her back to the ground. Momo shockingly pushed herself back up… and was drilled in the gut by both Arrancar.

"STAY DOWN" yelled the two, hitting her to the sky.

Momo flew into Melony's web and snapped it… freeing Rangiku… for about 3 seconds. Sun-Sung wrapped around her snaky body around her and squeezed. Rangiku grunted as she started to crush her… Loly flashed in front of her and started to use her centipede arms things to whip her like a bitch.

Melony was soon by her lovers side, she made a whip out of her webbing… and hardened it. She started to crack Rangiku across the face. Rangiku was powerless to stop the two… Sun-Sung squeezed tighter and started to crush her ribs.

"**SHUNKO**" screamed Gwen

Melony looked out of the coner over her eye, and quickly put up her arms.

"Oh Shit" yelled Melony

Apache was slammed into Melony, slamming her into Loly… and away from Rangiku. Sun-Sung quickly uncoiled from Rangiku and let her drop as she tried to get air in her lungs. Sun-Sung looked in the direction Apache was throw from… she narrowed her eyes, then a hand was on her right cheek.

Gwen, in her Anodite form threw Sun-Sung as hard as she could… slamming her into Mila Rose's back. Mila Rose was pushed forwards suddenly, breaking her formation and letting Momo escape. Yukine who was to kick her from behind, ended up kicking Mila Rose in the stomach.

Gwen then flashed to their side, and before the three could start arguing who was at fault, she kicked them towards Apache, Loly and Melony. Gwen popped her neck and flashed back to the remaining two Arrancar. She stopped in front of Chizuru and Cirucci, who readied herself… she flashed around them with such speed… she was invisible. The two looked around, they could her were flashing around and she broke the sound barrier… she was teasing them. They stood together, they couldn't hear her flashing around anymore... Gwen slowly inched her head between them and put her hands on their heads.

Gwen threw them to the rest of the other Arrancar, where were straightened themselves out and figuring out what happened. The other caught Chizuru and Cirucci… then saw Gwen was blowing a massive ball of fire at them.

Yukine stepped in the way and sucked it all in… then burped it all out and created a smoke cover. Gwen looked around, she flashed over to help Momo, who was helping Rangiku.

"We need to stick together in this fight" said Gwen, looking back up "we have to use team work like they where"

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet" came Chizuru's voice

The smoke cleared and all of the Arrancars held there left arm… then ripped it off. Gwen, Momo and Rangiku knew something bad was gonna happen.

"COME OUT, AYON" yelled all 8 Arrancar girls, throwing their arms down

Their arms collided and exploded, creating a massive smoke screen.

"Grrrrrr" came a low growl.

The smoke cleared and the girls saw Ayon… it was a tremendously large being with a white deer skull at the center of its head with two long bunny ears. It has a long, dark brown mane, which flows to its lower back, with a lighter brown fur covering its chest. Growing out of its back where two huge wings… a bird wing on the left, a dragon wing on the right. Its arms were long centipede's that whipped around, below its waist was a large black spider abdomen with 8 spider legs with a long greenish-white snake tail growing out of the end.

"WHAT" yelled Momo

"THE" yelled Rangiku

"FUCK" yelled Gwen

"Meet Ayon… our pet… child… thing" said Cirucci

"Now go Ayon… attack" said Apache, then threw her arm out

Ayon stood in place, its tail flicked around, its centipede arms wiggled, and wing fluttered. Apache blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Apache

"Don't bother… you know he can't hear us" said Mila Rose

"But he has ears now" said Apache, pointing to the rabbit ears

Ayon grunted and looked over at his masters… then his eyes in his chest opened up, scaring all of them.

"Holy shit" yelled Loly and Melony

Ayon blinked a few times, then used his centipede arms and pointed at Gwen, Rangiku and Momo, as if asking if they want him to attack. Apache blinked… she didn't know he could talk, she slowly nodded her head. Ayon looked over at Gwen, Rangiku and Momo, then in a second he was standing above them… his centipede arm pulled back.

"RUN" yelled Gwen

The girls jumped out of the way and the giant's arm… the building they were on was crushed. Ayon with poor peripheral vision started to turn his body to look around for them. Ayon's tail flicked to the left hard and hit Rangiku, slamming her to the ground.

Momo swung her sword and fired a fire ball at him, it harmlessly bounced off of him. Ayon turned around and hit Mono, sending her into the fake Hokage mountains.

Gwen growled, she was gonna end this fight quick… as Moka was having massive writers block due to the heat. Gwen sucked in deeply and let loose a bellow of fire… the fire wrapped around Ayon and burnt him into ash… why that work on Ayon and not the arrancar she will never know.

Angered that their pet was killed, all of the Arrancar charged Gwen. Gwen popped her neck and spun around, throwing a massive wall of lightning at the group… shocking them all and letting them crash to the ground. She didn't kill them… she just wounded them.

Exhausted and sore from using the 8 gates, Gwen fell from the sky… and landed on the hokage tower of fake Konoha.

=== Toshiro, Lapan and Alice ===

Halibel watched as her fracctions fell, she narrowed her eyes and let out a small growl.

"You'll pay for harming them" yelled Halibel, charging towards Gwen

A blast of ice cut her off, Halibel spun around to face her attacker… attackers. Toshiro, Lapan and Alice. Halibel scanned her enemy close, then blinked

"Ain't you a little young to be a soul reaper" said Halibel

Toshiro went for a smart remark, but Lapan flashed over… he perked up his little loli breast and smiled.

"Yeah… wanna have some fun, I'm just a clueless girl" said Lapan doing a cute little pout

Halibel looked down at Lapan… their eyes meet.

"I ain't into men" said Halibel

Lapan's eyes widened, he face fell… he threw his arms out to the side.

"How the hell did you know" said Lapan

"I looked into your soul" said Halibel, quickly drawing her sword

Halibel swung her sword in attempts to kill the leeching man… but Alice flashes over and grabs Lapan, jumping back before it's too late. Toshiro charges at Halibel and the two start to clash swords. They clashed and sent sparks all around them… they pushed off and readied to go again.

Halibel felt an energy behind her, she went to dodge but her legs where suddenly frozen… having nothing else to do she moved her hands up and caught the cross in her hands. Halibel only needing one hand on the cross, she pointed her hand at Toshiro and fired a cero… getting him to retreat. Halibel then pointed her hand at Lapan and Alice and fired other cero, blasting them away.

Halibel swung her sword down and busted the ice, then flashed over to Toshiro and resumed clashing blades. Halibel pushed forward hard and slashed Toshiro across the chest, Toshiro fell backwards… giving Halibel an opening.

"**REPENT**" yelled Lapan and Alice

A large scythe blocked Halibel's blade from killing Toshiro, the pushed forward and started to strike… but where to slow. Halibel jumped back and swung her sword, creating a cero with her swing… knocking them all back.

Halibel not being one to tease or torment her prey went to finish them.

"**Destroy, Tiburón**" said Halibel, turning into her sexy release

Halibel readied herself… then felt something behind her, the other captains ready themselves. Halibel looked back and saw Aizen.

"Lord Aizen" said Halibel

"all of you are failures" said Aizen

Aizen slashed Halibel across her chest, she looked down and gasped at the gushing blood. Halibel looked up just to see his smile, and he flashed away.

== Yamamoto, Masamune, and Yukimura ===

Noticing his freedom, Yamamoto, Masamune and Yukimura went after him. Just as there about to reach Aizen three figures flashed in front of them… it was Wonderweiss, and his two clones. Wonderweiss and his clones looked around, confused… they bumped into each other and let out there sounds.

"Leave now… or face us in battle" said Masamune

"Bhwa?" said Wonderwiess

"Bwah bwah" said one of the clones

"AHHHH" screamed the second clone

The three soul reapers just scratched there head and looked at each other.

"I think… there mentally impaired" said Masamune

The three clones seemed to looked over and stand up straight… getting the captains and lieutenant to readied themselves.

"BAAAAAAH" screamed Wonderwiess

"BAAAAAAH" screamed the 1rst clone

"BAAAAAAH" screamed the 2nd clone

A ripped appeared in the sky… alerting the three… the rip slowly opened and the ultimate nightmare came flying out. He skipped across the air with his cane and hat, and his big red belly bag.

"GOOD MORNING" screamed the -0 Arrancar

The Arrancar who looked like a slice of pizza came dancing out behind him

"BAH BAH BAH" sang the pizza

"GOOD MORNING" sang -0

A large green dinosaur came out dancing just the same as the other.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" sang the dinosaur.

As he approached the pizza he bent down and grabbed him, crusing him in his claws spraying blood everywhere… then he ate the Arrancar as it screamed bloody murder, he then licked his lips and claws to get all of the blood.

"GOOD MORNING" said -0

The dinosaur went to sang… put a Giant Realistic Flying Tiger shot out of the rip and ripped his head off, it knocked the body to the ground and started to feast on its Arrancar brother. The 3 soul reapers just looked at each other as the old dorky looking Arrancar keep dancing around, shouting good morning.

He finally stopped and turned to the group… his face was full of darkness and evil, filled with darkness… and evil.

"HI" shouted -0 "I'M YOUR UNCLE-GRANDPA"

The soul reapers looked at each other… then back at 'Uncle Grandpa' to see he was holding a remote, with a big red button.

"YOU SEE THIS" shouted Uncle Grandpa "THIS BUTTON DECIDES YOUR FATE"

"Bow down you infidels to the might of lord Aizen, or die a miserable death and have thy soul cast to the fiery pits of hell, where you will suffer for all eternity" said his belly bag

"Did that belly bag just talk?" asked Yamamoto

"What does that button do?" asked Masamune

"IT BLOWS UP THE SEIREITEI" shouted Uncle Grandpa

"You're a monster" said Yukimura

"I KNOW" screamed Uncle Grandpa, then looked at the button "I'M GONNA PUSH IT"

"NOOOOO" screamed the three

Uncle Grandpa, with a gayest and cheeriest of smiles, hit the button… then all three Wonderwiess's exploded. Uncle Grandpa blinked and looked back… to see the bloody heaps fall to the ground.

"OOPS" shouted Uncle Grandpa "WRONG BUTTON" the Arrancar then scratched his head "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I DID WRONG"

"Meth, Cocaine, Ecstasy, Heroin" said Belly Bag "That whore with crabs and crotch rot"

"YEAH, BUT YOUR MOM IS SO FUCKING TIGHT" said Uncle Grandpa with a sleazy grin

"I'LL KILL YOU" screamed Belly Bag

Belly Bag jumped of Uncle Grandpa and pulled out two guns, then tossed one to Uncle Grandpa.

"Let's settle this like the immature mental retards we are" said Belly bag, pointing the gun to his "Last one to hell is the loser"

"YOUR ON" yelled Uncle Grandpa, pointing the gun to his head

The two stood off, a cowboy hat formed on their head… and a big stogy in their mouth. They moved there stogy around and eyed each other closely… a large clock tower formed out of nowhere and started to tick and tock, the clock stuck 12:00 and as Hickory ran back down the clock in fear the two acted.

BANG

BANG

The two Arrancar shot themselves in the head… killing themselves. Masamune, Yukimura and Yamamoto just blinked… they looked at each other, then down to the dead bodies of Uncle Grandpa and his belly bag, then over to the large green dinosaur still getting eaten by the tiger, then down to the burnt bodies of wonderwiess(s)

"Did I just have a stroke?" asked Yamamoto

=== Aizen ===

Aizen looked around as all of the Soul Reaper, Angels, Konoha Shinobi and Arrancar whom were still alive… Halibel, her fractions, Stark and Lilinette approached him, Beni and Gin.

Beni and Gin slowly moved forward to protect him… the sound of shatter glass was missed by all.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" screamed Hinata

Hinata swung her sword with all her might, hitting Aizen in the back of the neck… her chakra created a massive explosion, one that filled the sky… one that could be heard for miles around.

X

Next Time: The Power of Sosuke Aizen


	86. The Power of Sosuke Aizen

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" screamed Hinata

Hinata swung her sword with all her might, hitting Aizen in the back of the neck… her chakra created a massive explosion, one that filled the sky… one that could be heard for miles around. Ulquiorra and Grimjow slipped out of the Garganta with the cover of smoke and went undetected.

Hinata stood there and watched the reishi she fired off, her 9 tails flicked around.

'_I got him… there no way he could survive that'_ thought Hinata

"It's been a while" came Aizen's voice, the smoke dispensed reviling he hadn't a scratch on him "Ryoka Girl"

Aizen swung his sword at Hinata, getting her to jump back in fear of losing her hollow armor… she then noticed it was sheathed, getting her to growl. Not at the fact he tricked her with a sheathed sword… but the fact, that he was still standing.

"**How**?" growled Hinata, everyone was looking up at the two fighter, most had lost hoped after that sneak attack had failed. "**HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE**"

Aizen just smiled, he turned slightly and showed Hinata a little shield… in his blind spot.

"Do you really think… I'd enter a battle, without protecting my blind spot" said Aizen

Hinata looked down, she wanted to cry.

'_Why didn't I add a chakra element… it was a split second decision, and I chose wrong'_thought Hinata _'I should have use a chakra element'_

Aizen smiled as he turned back to Hinata.

"You wasted your first strike… I bet I know what you're thinking" said Aizen "I should have use a chakra element" Aizen smiled at Hinata's shock "one strike might have killed me if you did" Aizen held up one finger and smiled "I'll give you one more free shot and show you your own hubris"

Hinata growled, she held Tensa Zangetsu tight in her hands… it glowed a dark black, then an orange mix… she planned to put all her element into it.

"That right" said Aizen "Come"

Hinata swung her sword to the side… it blazed with her chakra intensely. She swung it over her head and created a trail of her chakra, she swung it to the side again and generated more… the ground shook violently, everyone watched intense… this could end the war.

"**FIRE. LIGHTNING. WIND**" screamed Hinata, then swung "**GETSUGA TENSHO**"

The chakra blasted off her sword and flew towards Aizen… who quickly flashed behind Hinata.

"What wrong… you seemed to have missed" said Aizen

Hinata jumped away and landed on the air… her heart was pounding.

"What's wrong? Why do you flea from me? If you want to hit me you'll have to get closer… or… are you afraid to get and lose sight of me" said Aizen, then smirked "if that's so… you're a fool. Distance only matter between who are equal. For you and me… distance is irrelevant"

Aizen slowly reached out

"Look… if I do this" said Aizen, then touched Hinata's chest. "I can almost reach your heart"

Hinata eye snapped open as her hollow armor started to shatter, Hinata swung her sword as hard as she could… and missed Aizen, who was 30 feet behind her.

"Let me ask you something… Ryoka Girl" said Aizen "Why are you fighting me? Do you hate me? You shouldn't." Aizen turned to face Hinata "that fact you are here… means your rescue Orihime. The look in your eyes… they tell me not only did none of your friends die… but you've also made new allies"

Aizen pointed over to a building, Hinata's eye quickly flicked down and back to Aizen in a second.

'_He knows Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are here… SHIT'_ thought Hinata

"If all that is true…can you really hate me from the bottom of your heart" said Aizen, then narrowed his eyes "It's impossible" Aizen turned and faced Hinata "You're not filled with hatred right now… your swinging your sword out of a since of duty. You won't touch me like that. A fighting spirit that lacks hate is like a wolf without claws and teeth. You can't protect anything like that… in the end, your powerless friends… will only be dead weight"

Hinata was shaking at his word, her resolve was starting to break… her grip on her sword started to lessen. A hand suddenly touched Hinata and squeezed, making her grip tighten again… she looked over to see Sui-Feng.

"Don't let him intimidate you" said Sui-Feng

"M-Mom?" said Hinata

"Taunts are his specialty… lose yourself and you lose your life" said Sui-Feng, then popped her neck and stepped forward "Hinata… we'll weaken him for you"

In an instant everyone who was able to fight was by Hinata. Hinata looked around… Captains, Lieutenant, Shinobi, Arrancar, and Angels… all were ready to give there live… just for Hinata to kill Aizen.

"W-What are you talking about… if we just work together" started Hinata

"That won't work Aizen is above all of us" said Halibel

"She's right… the only one here strong enough to have a remote chance of killing Aizen… would be you" said Panty "the rest of us are just pawns in this game of chess"

Hinata looked over at Panty… then an idea.

"Can't we get help from Kami and Yami" asked Hinata, knowing of the Anarchy and Oni's heritage

"Mom has locked herself in heaven… fearing Aizen will come for her" said Stocking "Same for Aunt Yami, she's locked the gates of hell up tight"

Hinata looked around as everyone was preparing to attack Aizen, Shikai's, Bankai's and Resurreccion's, and for one particular Resurreccion Segunda Etapa.

"But… But" said Hinata as she looked around

"Hinata" said Sui-Feng "your being arrogant… you can't win this fight alone, let us help you"

Without giving her a change to respond… everyone, flash or charge to Aizen's location… landing on the air or buildings, surrounding him. Gin and Beni seem to have vanished as Aizen was about to get attack… where they went is unknown.

Aizen slowly looked around… then a small smile spread across his face.

"Shall we being" said Aizen, looking at the members of the 13 court guard squad "Soul Reapers" Aizen looked over as he heard some people flash behind him, Liza, Hiyori and Mashiro. "Failure Mock Arrancar's" Aizen looked over to his former pawns "Arrancar's" He looked over again to see the Shinobi of Konoha "Human's" Aizen threw his arms out and smiled with a shrugged in a cocky manner. "Your powers are all a far cry from mine… group attacks, sneak attacks, distractions, decoys… Unless you all combine all of the fighting styles you know, you'll never harm me"

Aizen put his arms down and into his pocket, still grinning.

"Now… if you're all ready to throw your lives away… come at me" said Aizen

Shinobu launched towards and pointed her index finger at Aizen, in a second she was in her demonic form.

"**SPIRIT GUN**" yelled Shinobu, firing her attack

Stark also pointed his gun out, who was Lilinette in gun form… took aim.

"**GRAN REY CERO OSCURAS**" yelled Stark, firing his attack

Mana who mashed her guns together making a shotgun, she used it as a medium

"**HADO 73: SOREN SOKAISUI**" yelled Mana, then pulled the trigger adding more fire power to her attack

Gwen in anodite form clapped her hands together, she threw them over her head and summoned a massive amount of Mana, then fired.

"**MANA CANNON**" yelled Gwen

Revy lit up her cigarette, then pulled out two large machine guns… she grinned and started to fire.

The energy base attacks flew towards Aizen from the many directions, engulfed him in there bright power and exploding violently… Revy bullets zipped thought the smoke and energy. The smoke started to clear and Aizen just smirked.

Halibel's fractions all charge at him… Revy stopped firing to not hit them. They all moved in on Aizen fast… Aizen just smirked.

"You're all fools" said Aizen

They all go in close… then Aizen flashed past them, his sword was drawn. All of the girls fell to the ground as blood sprayed from their wounds, all 8 of them hit the ground hard… and lay there. Halibel's started to cry and shake… she was unable to move as the grieve started to take hold.

"DIE YOU BASTARD" yelled Omaeda, swinging his morning start like zanpakutō.

Aizen looked behind in and caught the large ball of iron with ease, he just sneered as he felt Kira and Shūhei appear behind him. Aizen turned to face them and started to sword fight both of them with his sword.

Aizen with his hand still on Gegetsuburi, ripped it from Omaeda's hilt.

"Care to play a game of Kamari?" said Aizen

Click

Aizen looked over to see Revy standing on Gegetsuburi… her gun right in his face.

"I hate that fucking game" said Revy, getting ready to fire

Aizen just smirked, in a quickly motion he swung his sword and slashed Shūhei and Kira, cutting there chest… and snapping there blades. With quick precision he hit the broken blades with his and threw them at Omaeda, hitting him in chest and piercing his lungs.

Unable to breath Omaeda feel out of the sky and landed on his back, Aizen then turned his attention to Revy… who was having trouble with her gun it was jammed.

"Oh for fuck sake" growled Revy

Aizen spun his sword around and stabbed Revy in the chest, Revy grit her teeth and started to cough up blood, then fell from the spike ball. Aizen held up Gegetsuburi and spun it on his finger… he then tossed it up and started to kick it up and down.

"You sure you have time to have fun you bastard" said Tetsuzaemon, approaching him from behind

Aizen spun around and dropped Gegetsuburi, then kicked it hard and made it spin. Tetsuzaemon held out his arm to stop it… the spikey metal ball grinned agents his hand and cut it all to hell, then his arm dislocated.

Tetsuzaemon fell to the ground as the metal ball came back to Aizen, Aizen then kicked it towards Kira and Shūhei who were just starting to get stable again. The ball slammed into Shūhei and ripped open his side, it ricocheted off him and hit Kira in his shoulder, and ripped off his arm.

"Is that all you got" said Aizen, touching down on a building

Neji came flying at him, he landed and as Aizen turn to face him… he slid under his line of site and got behind him. Neji pulled his arm back and started to use the gentle fist technique… Aizen looked back at him and dodge every move with ease.

The ball came back to Aizen, but he just smashed in up into the air as he continued his battle with Neji. Aizen swung his sword at Neji, who bat away all his attacks with his gently fist. Aizen narrowed his eyes… he quickly reached out and put his hand on Neji's chest.

"**Hado 63: Raikoho**" said Aizen

Neji was blasted back by a massive amount of lightning, he landed on a roof and rolled to a stop. Momo approached from behind, she swung her sword down at fired a fire ball, hitting Aizen in the back of the head

Aizen turned around to face his attacker… and saw Lust and Rangiku with her. At that moment Gegetsuburi fell back down from the sky… Aizen hit it in the direction of Neji making it spin furiously, Neji used his rotation to protect him… but the spike ball was too much… it pushed thought and slammed into him, throwing him from the building.

Lust lead the charge as Momo and Rangiku followed behind her, they approached Aizen and started to attack, Aizen was able to hold them all off with his zanpakutō, he flashed past them in attempts to cut them from behind… but Lust shadows protected them.

Aizen then flashed to the ground, were Jiraiya, Jushiro and Shunsui were waiting. Aizen just smirked as they approached him.

"You still think you can beat me?" said Aizen with a smile

Stark, Gwen and Shinobu appeared behind him… and fired there massive energy based attacks, Aizen spun around to face them as he dodge.

"Did you think you could hit me" said Aizen

"Wasn't aiming at you" said Gwen

Aizen blinked a few times… then his eyes popped, he looked back to see Jushiro's zanpakutō glowing… he absorbed all of their blast.

"MOVE" yelled Gwen

Gwen, Stark and Shinobu jumped out of the way… as Jushiro fired all of the energy back and consumed Aizen. Then the energy died down… Aizen was reviled to be ok, he looked back over to see Shunsui was gone.

"Whoever has the high ground wins" said Shunsui

Aizen swung his sword up and blocked Shunsui's attack… the attack pushed him into the ground.

"Ma, Pa… you ready" yelled Jiraiya

Aizen looked over to see to toads on Jiraiya's shoulder, he held his hand out to the side and formed a massive Ransengan. Jiraiya stepped forward and slammed the ball of chakra into Aizen's gut, blasting him back and into a building.

Shunsui landed and readied himself… Aizen stepped out and was unharmed, getting the trio to scowl.

"Fucker just won't die" said Shunsui

Aizen stepped forward, Shunsui quickly stabbed at the ground to hit his shadow… Aizen quickly fired a cero from his finger tip in his direction, forcing him to jump out of the way. Jiraiya was preparing for a massive attack… but felt something, acting quickly he grabbed Shunsui and Jushiro's collars and flashed away.

Aizen just smiled as the fools retreated… then the building he was beside started to lean over him, threatening to smash him. Aizen was about to flash away… but a two shadow hands grabbed him. Aizen looked over to see Shikamaru and Lust on both sides… there shadows wrapped around him and binding him.

"I don't think so… you're staying put" said Lust

Aizen scowled and looked up as the building fell on him, the two shadow user cancels there attack at the very last second to avoid being harmed. Lust smiled and held up her hand, waving to the other… then a blade burst thought her chest.

Lust looks down at the blade, then back… to see Aizen.

"You two should have held on it the end… it might have actually killed me" said Aizen, pulling his blade out of her back

"CAPTAIN LUST" cried Momo, rushing him

"Momo no" said Rangiku, following her

The two quickly approach Aizen, preparing to attack… he flashes past them and cuts them down… blood sprayed from there cuts.

Aizen flashed back on top of a building, he looked around to see if anyone was gonna attack him. The building started to shake… her broke to piece and Ayon came out of the falling rubble… his mouth wide open.

Ayon clamps his mouth shut on Aizen and grinned at his accomplishment… then he exploded violently, Aizen flew from the smoke and landed on the air. Aizen then smiled as Hiyori, Liza and Mashiro surrounded him.

Aizen then looked over as Lapan and Alice flashed into his site… he gestured them to attack. Liza leaded the charge, she swung her zanpakutō at Aizen… and he reached up and stopped it with his hand. Mashiro rushed him and slammed her fist into him, knocking him back… she let out her warrior cry and drove after him.

Aizen slide to a stop and just smirked, he swung his sword out as Mashiro got closer.

"Mashiro it's a trap" yelled Hiyori

Aizen swung his sword at Mashiro and she flew past him… her mask shattered and she fell to the ground. Hiyori and Liza rushed Aizen to avenge there falling friend… and meet the same fate as her. Alice and Lapan held there scythe up together… then blasted over towards Aizen.

They swing there scythe together, Aizen flashed past them and busted Alice to piece… unable to hold the scythe on his own, Lapan falls to the ground. Aizen just watched Lapan struggling to lift his zanpakutō.

Aizen then looked up, still smiling his smile.

"You still think you have any hope of winning?" asked Aizen

Grimmjow just let his sharingan blaze, he rushed at Aizen and swiped his claws at him. Aizen blocked all of the moves with ease… he just pushed agents Grimmjow.

"Your weak" said Aizen, then shout his hand out and started to choke Grimmjow "and you always will be"

Grimmjow started to scratch at Aizen arm, but it did nothing to help him. Ulquiorra appear behind him in a stylish spin… the wrapped his tie around his neck. Both then extend their hands and fire off a massive cero.

Grimmjow is freed from the blast and jumps back… Ulquiorra also keeps his distance. The smoke cleared and Aizen was still standing. Aizen just smirked and readied for other attack… he was then hit with massive amount water, courtesy of Halibel. The ice was then frozen by Hitsugaya… trapping Aizen in ice.

Before anyone could even think about celebrating, the ice shattered… and Aizen continued to smirk. Stocking flew up behind him and went to strike, Aizen swung his sword behind him and blocked the attack with ease.

Panty now twirled her sister panties in her hand and forming a second gun, started to fire at Aizen. Aizen was able to block all of her bullets and Stocking swords strikes. Aizen just smiled and smiled… making the two angles angrier.

Stocking saw a pink petal fly past her, she jumped back as a wave of them past her and swarmed Aizen. With Aizen being surround by millions of tiny blades, everyone as able to take a moment to breath.

=== ? ===

Hidden within the fake Hokage tower were some of the geniuses of the army… all debating on their next move.

"I think I have an idea" said Jiraiya, then used his thumbs to point to Ma and Pa "we trap him in a Genjutsu… that should give us enough time to seal his reishi away and then Hinata can come in a finish him off"

"Have you forgot… Aizen is an Illusions master, he is constantly tricking us into attacking something that's not there" said Sui-Feng "He'd see thought it in a moment's notice"

"As dumb as a plan it is… it's all we got" said Shikamaru "will just have to distract him"

"Then that what we'll do" said Gwen, then pulled out a bag of Nemu's sensu beans "while you all doing that… I'll go give these to everyone"

=== Aizen ===

Aizen was once again free, he was able walk thought Senbon Zakura without getting harmed… he just stood in place for a few moments, just to give them all false hope of winning.

Aizen flashed past Toshiro and cut his legs clean off, Aizen turned around and cut Byakuya across his chest and sent him down to the ground. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra flew up behind him and went to attack… they cut clean thought him, only for him to reappear behind them.

"Looking for me" said Aizen

Grimmjow turned around and took the sword to the face… he flew backwards and howled in pain.

"GRIMMJOW" yelled Ulquiorra, he turned to face Aizen

Aizen shot his hand forward and impaled Ulquiorra… then with a twisted grin, fired a cero and sent him flying into the fake Hokage monument.

Stocking and Panty flew into few and stood in the air… Stocking now had her other stocking in her hand, giving her a second katana.

"You really think one extra sword will beat me?" asked Aizen, then chuckled "Pitiful angel"

Panty raised her middle finger to Aizen and growled.

"Yeah fuck you, you fucking butt baby" said Panty "Only I get to pick on my sister"

Both sisters charged towards Aizen… with Halibel as back up. Both Stocking and Halibel swung there sword(s) at Aizen only for him to block and hold off the three sword. Panty reappeared to Aizen's side with both guns cocked and loaded… Mana then flashed to the other… her shot gun primed and ready.

Aizen just looked at the four… then smiled, then in an instant… he was able to cut all four girls down. All fell to the ground helplessly… and hit it with a sickening thud.

"Well… what are you waiting for" said Aizen "Sui-Feng"

Sui-Feng growled that he knew she was coming, she waved her hand and an army of clones followed her and surrounded Aizen. Aizen looked around at the clones… but none of them moved.

"What's wrong… too afraid to advance?" asked Aizen, then tilted his head to the side to avoid a cero. "You missed"

"Wasn't aiming at you" said Lilinette in her gun form

Aizen smiled and looked back up at Stark.

"I wasn't talking to you" said Aizen, then tilted his head and avoided Jushiro's attack

Aizen looked back down to see Jushiro scowling… Aizen just smiled.

"Did you think I'd fall for the same attack twice?" asked Aizen

CREEK CREEK

Aizen looked up and blinked… what was that?

CREEK CREEK

Aizen looked over to a building to see Ma and Pa crooking and creeking… Aizen slowly made his away over to them. Sui-Feng and her clone army rushed to stop him… but were cut down. Jiraiya came flying into few and pulled back his hand, forming a giant rasengan… he slammed it into Aizen face… only to get cut down by Aizen.

Aizen stopped just short of Ma and Pa… he looked at them and there panicked faces. They crooked harder, hoping that the Genjutsu would take effect… Aizen just titled his head.

"Your plans not going to work… I'm stronger then you, so your Genjustu is a fail" said Aizen touching down on the building.

Fearing for the worst, Ma and Pa retreated back to their home… Aizen just smirked. A hand burst from the ground and grabbed Aizen's leg… he looked down to see it was black and charred.

'_NO'_ thought Aizen

"**Hado 96: ITTO KASO**" came Yamamoto's voice

The building exploded and a violent ball of fire… Aizen jumped from the pillar of fire, slightly burnt.

'_I underestimated the old man… to think he'd turn his body into a bomb'_ thought Aizen as he touched down on other building.

A figure was above him, Aizen looked up… and it was too late.

"**FIRE. LIGHTNING. WIND" **screamed Hinata, her hollow armor was back on** "GETSUGA TENSHO"**

Hinata swung her sword down and cut Aizen, blood flew to the sky… the building under Aizen was cut in half. Aizen flashed behind Hinata, but she was able to follow his movement this time… she spun around and let her sword blaze with reishi.

"**NO YOU DON'T**" screamed Hinata, firing off other blast

Aizen spun back to face Hinata, and their swords clashed… Hinata let loose a loud growl as Aizen smirked at her.

"**What's so fucking funny?"** asked Hinata

"You missed your chance to kill me" said Aizen, then smiled "That was my last vulnerable moment"

Hinata just smiled under her armor.

**"I wounded you… so you won't be doing so good anymore**" said Hinata

"Wounded me?" asked Aizen, his rode drooped and showed his wound was already healing "You call that little cut a wound?"

Hinata's eyes widened

'_Super High Speed Regeneration'_ thought Hinata

"It's not Super High Speed Regeneration" said Aizen "do you think I'd hollowfy"

Hinata jumped back and landed on the building over… her eyes widened more as the wound was complete healed.

"This is it instinctively protecting it master" said Aizen

Hinata straightened up… but keep her guard.

"**What do you mean?"** asked Hinata

Aizen ripped open his shirt… Hinata's eyes widened at what she say… her eyes narrowed.

"That's right… the Hogyoku" said Aizen, he reached up and touched the lingering reishi on him… he rubbed it between his fingers. "So this is your reishi… you've really grown" Aizen looked up and his face darkened "Just as I envisioned"

Hinata's eyes popped… she shook her head and growled.

"**Stop trying to trick me… it's not going to work**" said Hinata

"Trick you… I just telling you" said Aizen, his face darken even more "That everything you've done since your graduation exam… to this point, I've been pulling the strings"

Hinata shook her head… she let out other growl.

"**YOU'RE LYING**" screamed Hinata

"Am I" said Aizen… then smiled "Two days after your graduation… Sui-Feng help you to gain your Zanapakuto's" Hinata eyes popped "about 3 week after that… you fought Zabuza Momochi… and learned the way of the sword" Hinata looked down slightly and shook… there no way he could know that. "A week after that you were nearly killed by Haku Momochi… and healed by Naru Uzumaki with the power of Ai Enma… thus awaking your hollow"

Hinata shook hard… it was like he was… looking back on past chapters of her life… like it was a story or something.

"A few days after that… you meet Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue, who were being muscled by a gang… as to which you nobly stepped in and saved them. After that you went to confront the gang… you took a step forward in your hollowfication" said Aizen

Hinata closed her eyes and cover her ears… she didn't want to hear this… her eyes caught movement, she saw that Gwen was going around and passing out sensu beans… Hinata would just have to endure… and let everyone get healed.

"Your encounter with Gaara of the Dessert in the Forest of Death, was other step towards hollowfication. Your fight with Renji Abarai… you began to understand the zanpakutō. Your fight with Kenpachi Zaraki… you found a foot hold for Bankai" said Aizen, smirking as he spoke

Hinata just narrowed her eyes… she was really really getting pissed.

"Your fight with Byakuya… you took yet other step towards your hollowfication. Your fight with Sasuke Sarotobi… you started to control your hollow" said Aizen "your fight with Suien was other step towards you hollowfication… as was your fight with Sasuke Uchiha" Aizen smirked and closed his eyes "Your fight with Mikoto Uchiha… started your true growth. Dogpound, Hanako, Shūsuke Amagai, Tsuruko Aoyama, Slenderman… from your fights with them you gained your first 5 tails."

Aizen smiled again as he looked at Hinata

"After you gained your 6th tail in hell, Mashiro brought you to the other Vizored's… and you gain more control over your hollow. Shredder, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra… they pushed your power even more… and you gained your other 3 tails… making nine in total. Hinata Inuzuka… all of your battle… have been in the palm of my hand" said Aizen

Hinata growled and stared at Aizen

"**WHAT DOSE THAT MEAN? TELL ME**" yelled Hinata

Aizen held up and finger… getting Hinata to blink

"Do not raise voice, Hinata Inuzuka" said Aizen "you shouldn't be so surprised. I was merely certain that you'd make the best research subject. So I assisted you in your development… that's all I'm saying"

Hinata growled again… she started to huff as her mask and armor disappeared

"I mean… didn't you think it was strange… that a girl of your age was able to fight and beat people… who had far more experience in battle then you? Who had powers far above your. Did it not once seem strange to you?" said Aizen "did you think it was fate"

"Just a moment" said Hinata

"Did you think this attack was coincidence as well?" said Aizen

"Just a moment" said Hinata

"Did you really think your victories… were the results of your own efforts?" said Aizen

Hinata let out a loud growl and bared her fangs… she rushed Aizen and started to swing at him. Aizen reached out and grabbed her sword with ease.

"You should be stronger then this" said Aizen, letting go of the blade… Hinata jumped back. "You don't believe me"

"Of course not" growled Hinata

"But it's the truth" said Aizen

"IT'S A LIE… NOTHING YOU SAY ADDS UP" yelled Hinata

"You make an interesting point… you just said that it's a lie, that you don't believe me. You claim… my words right now are lies. But let me ask you something… did you believe my words in the soul society? About my plans" said Aizen

Hinata's eye dilated… she started to shake.

"It's understandable… I sympathize with you. There are no truths or lies in this world. The only thing that exists is harsh reality. And yet… everything that exists in this world lives by conveniently believing a few untruths. That's the only way they know how to live. But… for the weak who make up the majority of this world… some facts are simply too painful to believe" said Aizen

Hinata looked down… she let out other growl and looked up.

"I got a question for you" said Hinata, getting Aizen to smile "You said you were sure that I was the best subject in your research… you said you've been watching me since I graduated from the academy" Hinata narrowed her eyes "So tell me… when did you become convinced"

"Since the beginning" said Aizen

"Cut the bullshit" said Hinata

Aizen smiled again

"Didn't you hear me… I said since the beginning" said Aizen, running his hands thought his hair "As in… the day you were born"

Hinata froze… a chill went down her spine

"W-What?" said Hinata

"Hinata Inuzuka… born of a human and a soul reaper" said Aizen "your very existence is a sin… you are a Mock Getsuga… and are dangerously close to become a Failed Getsuga, or as you ninja call it… a Biju" said Aizen

Hinata narrowed her eyes

"You take me for a fool" said Hinata "I'm not falling for your bullshit"

Aizen just smiled… he put his sword away… getting Hinata to ready herself.

'_What is he doing?_' thought Hinata

"At the start of creation, from hate and strife you were born" sang Aizen

'_He's singing?_' thought Hinata

"From the earth and gates of hell, you took your power and sow" sang Aizen

A pulse radiated from Hinata… it pushed agents her hard. Hinata was frozen in pain… she dropped her sword and held her head.

'_w-what's going on_?' thought Hinata

"Now you sleep, tucked deep away, where dessert and sky fade to black" sang Aizen

Hinata pulsed again, Hinata screamed as the pain grew more intense… her other Zanpakutō's fell to the ground… then all three of them dissolved and faded away.

"On the day you awaken, you'll destroy this world and start a new" sang Aizen

Hinata threw her head back… her hollow power started to rush over her

"At the start of creation, from hate and strife you were born" sang Aizen "From the earth and gates of hell, you took your power and sow"

Hinata tried to negate Atanih's power… but couldn't.

"Now you sleep, tucked deep away, where dessert and sky fade to black" sang Aizen

Hinata's 9th tail sprouted… she tilted her head back as the 10th started to grow… her black reishi started to cloak her, by the time anyone noticed what was going on… it was too late to help.

"On the day you awaken, you'll destroy this world and start a new" sang Aizen

In a large pulse of dark energy Hinata exploded.

"**AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" howled the 10 tailed demon in Hinata's place.

Aizen laughed evilly as his plan grew ever closer… he swung his arm out towards the army that was now on their feet.

"GO MY 10 TAIL BEAST, GO AND KILL THEM ALL" yelled Aizen

The beast took one step forward… then stopped. Aizen blinked a few times… then jumped to the beasts nose and kicked it… no reaction, Aizen sneered.

'_Hinata Inuzuka… even now you still resist the inevitable… even now you fight your hollow at its full power' _thought Aizen, then looked back at the army as a white substance burst from his chest… starting his evolution. _'No matter… you won't be able to resist much longer… I'll just entertain myself with these fools once more'_

Aizen grinned and readied himself… then a beam of reishi burst thought his chest. Aizen looked down at his already healed wound… then behind him.

"Hello… Kisuke Urahara" said Aizen

"It been a while… you dirty son of a bitch" said Kisuke… then got a good look at Aizen "that's a strange look for you"

"Evolution is usually ugly" said Aizen

"I never said it was ugly" said Kisuke, looking at Aizen's chest "you fused with it?"

"Not fused… I would prefer you said I subdued… the Hogyoku you couldn't control" said Aizen

Kisuke narrowed his eyes.

"Couldn't control? That's right" said Kisuke "at the time"

"At the time? Clearly a demonstration of sour grapes on your part. No… but that's of no consequence either way… because" said Aizen, then flashed over and stabbed Kisuke "you've already lost your chance… to control the Hogyoku forever"

Kisuke gasped… then popped like a balloon. Kisuke appear behind him

"**Rijujo Koro**" said Kisuke

6 rods of light slammed into Aizen, and held him in place… Aizen looked up at Kisuke.

"Do you think a Bakudo of this level will hold me?" asked Aizen

"Of this level… what level is it again?" asked Kisuke, then pointed his palm towards Aizen "**Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku**" a chain of reishi burst from his palm and wrapped around Aizen, Kisuke then hit his wrist together "**Bakudo 79: Kuyo Shibari**" 8 balls burning reishi formed around Aizen… then a 9th formed above his chest.

Aizen let out a growl… he looked up to see Kisuke swung his sword towards Aizen.

"**The tips of a thousand hands. Protective hands, unable to touch the darkness. Destructive hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Path that drops light, wind that fans embers, gather and have no doubt. Behold where I point**." Chanted Kisuke

Aizen's eyes widend.

"**Bullet of light, eight bodies, nine passages, heavenly scripture, ailing treasures, great wheel, gray turret. The arrow flashes and disappears into the distance**" said Kisuke

"Do you think I'd let you use a kido like that? I'll" started Aizen

"Too late" said Kisuke "**Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho**"

A thousand balls of fire shot towards Aizen… then exploded in a massive ball of fire. Kisuke shook his head, he pulled of his hat and dusted it.

"Dumb bastard… let his guard down after taking in the Hogyoku" said Kisuke

"Your quiet right" said Aizen, half his body cover in a white hollow armor substance, right down the middle of his body from head to toe.

Kisuke spun around to see Aizen.

"Too late" said Aizen

Aizen cut Kisuke across powers his chest with his hand… Kisuke stumbled back.

"I let my guard down… because it is no longer necessary for me to be cautious" said Aizen, then smiled "I feel it. Having subdued the Hogyoku, my body is beginning to surpass all of its old powers… which were unequaled in the soul society. Not even a kido in the nineties is worth eluding for me"

Kisuke popped his neck and looked up at Aizen

"I didn't say you'd let your guard down because you weren't eluding my kido" said Kisuke "In the past you wouldn't have touched me twice without some kind of plan"

Suddenly to spheres of reishi emanated from Aizen wrists, Aizen looked down and growled.

"What is this?" asked Aizen

"Seals" said Kisuke "I've plugged the spirit energy vents that all soul reapers have on their wrists. You'll be burned from within… by your own reishi."

Aizen growled and swung his head towards Kisuke.

"KISUKE… I HATE YOU" yelled Aizen… then exploded violently and a pillar of fire touched the sky.

Kisuke let out a sigh… he watched the raging pillar, it died down and Aizen was now fully wrapped in his armor. Aizen felt the energy of everyone gathering around him… he just hummed in amusements, as they were foolishly going to try and fight him once more.

"Spirit of light, hear this song. That I now sing to thee" came a sweet voice

"Hmmm?" said Aizen, looking back… to see Fluttershy singing next to what use to be Hinata

"I sing to you, to your heart. And your soul... And your soul" sang Fluttershy

"**Grrrrroaaaahrrrroooahhh**" growled the wolf

Aizen noticed a flicker of Hinata's reishi come from the wolf… his eyes widened.

'_That girl… that's Discords daughter… is it possible she made a song to counter his?_' thought Aizen

"I am here, singing for you, So answers me" sang Fluttershy

Hinata reishi flickered again… it was confirmed.

'_I have to stop her'_ thought Aizen

Aizen took a step forward… then a figure fell from the sky. Yoruichi knocked Aizen down on his back… she pulled back her iron clad hands and started to pummel him constantly.

"Open your eyes, feel the air, The earth and our hearts" sang Fluttershy "Help you be brave, make you wise. Make you strong... Make you strong"

Yoruichi continued her assault… not stopping for one moment, she wasn't going to stop until Aizen was nothing but blood pudding. Yoruichi pulled back to strike again… and the metal was blown off her hand. She jumped back and dodged a strike from Aizen… she whipped her mouth.

'_Damn it… I was hoping I'd be able to hold him down longer than that' _thought Yoruichi

"You are the guardian of this land. You are the guardian of this land" sang Fluttershy

Aizen flashed over and swung his sword at Fluttershy… who jumped back and dodge a barrage of strikes. Aizen swung his sword down at Fluttershy, who quickly clapped her hands over his sword with a naked hand stop.

"Seems you won't be singing your song" said Aizen

"Spirit of light, hear this song. That I now sing to thee" came a voice

Aizen looked back to see Rainbow Dash, she was now singing the song

"I sing for you, to your heart." sang Rainbow Dash

Aizen ripped away from Fluttershy and charged at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash dodge his strike, she kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs… then quickly flew circles around him, creating a tornado.

"**RAINBOOM TWISTER**" yelled Rainbow Dash

With Aizen being 'stuck' in the rainbow colored twister, Fluttershy moved back over to Hinata

"And your soul... And your soul" sang Fluttershy

"GAAAH" screamed Rainbow Dash as she was blown away by Aizen's reishi.

Aizen looked over at Fluttershy, who glared at Aizen

"No one hurt my Dashie" growled Fluttershy… then charged at Aizen

Fluttershy slammed her fist into Aizen and pushed him back… she glance over at the other, who like in most anime's, just stood there as back ground characters.

"Don't just stand there… you heard the song, sing it" said Fluttershy "We have to help Hinata win the battle over her hollow"

Fluttershy rushed over at Aizen as he regained his balance, then took other hit to the face, she cracked him again and again. Sui-Feng straightened herself up and made a move towards the giant stationary wolf that was once Hinata, she landed in front of the beast.

"I am here, singing for you" sang Sui-Feng

"So answers me" sang Yoruichi landing beside her

Fluttershy's body hit the ground behind them… they looked up to see Aizen looking down on them. Sui-Feng and Yoruichi readied themselves… to buy time for the next singers

"**SHUNKO**" yelled the two and charged, they hit Aizen and started to push him away again, making him irritated.

'_Seems the Hogyoku is asleep at the moment, how else would they be able to do this to_ me' thought Aizen

Two gutsy ninja in green spandex, who followed Yoruichi and Kisuke through the senkaimon landed in front of Hinata.

"Open your eyes, feel the air. The earth and our 'youthful' hearts" sang Gai and Lee

Aizen flashed back over to them… He swung up his sword, then got tackled to the ground by Fluttershy and Yoruichi, who proceeded to beat him down.

"DON'T STOP SINGING" yelled Fluttershy

"Help you be brave, make you wise" sang Gai

"Make you strong… Make you strong" sang Lee

Aizen let loose other blast of reishi… sending Yoruichi and Fluttershy flying. Aizen flashed over to Gai and Lee, this time he was able to cut them… he then fired a cero at them to push them down. Sui-Feng flashed back into few and kicked him to the side.

Aizen pointed his hand at her and blasted her with a cero… launching her away.

"You are the guardian of this land. You are the guardian of this land" sang Kisuke

Aizen turned back around and fired a powerful cero… the Hogyoku was awakening… so his power would be growing exponentially.

"Guys… you're going about this wrong" said Shunsui "we all need to circle around her and sing, while simultaneously flashing around her to avoid Aizen"

"You know… letting me hear your idea, gave me a clue what to do" said Aizen

"That maybe… but it's still gonna be hard for you to fight all of us" said Shikamaru

Aizen narrowed his eyes… everyone flashed away, going to a spot near Hinata.

"Spirit of light, hear this song. That I now sing to thee" sang Gwen, Shikamaru and Shunsui

Aizen flashed over and swung his sword, Gwen swung her arm out and let the sword hit. She grinned and grabbed it, then pulled him in close… she held out her hand and formed a large orb

"TAKE THIS" scream Gwen "**RASENGAN**"

Gwen rasengan slammed into Aizen, and died quickly. Gwen's eyes widend… as Aizen pushed his hand into her face… then blasted her with a cero. Shikamaru, looked over at Shunsui… who nodded and charged at Aizen swinging his swords.

Aizen quickly cut Shunsui down, then turned to Shikamaru.

"I sing for you, to your heart, And your soul… And your soul" sang Panty and Stocking

Aizen turned away from Shikamaru and flashed over, the girls got ready to fight and defended themselves.

"I am here, singing for you. So answers me." Sang Grimmjow in irritation

Aizen left the angels and slashed at Grimmjow, Grimmjow side stepped the attack… and slashed at his back, then turned back to Hinata.

"Open your eyes, feel the air" sang Grimmjow, then was cut down quickly by Aizen

"The earth and our hearts" sang Ulquiorra

"GRRRRRR" growled Aizen

Aizen flashed over towards Ulquiorra… then a small ball with paper bombs fell in front of him

BOOOOOOOM

Aizen jumped back out of the smoke… he looked up to see Neji falling down on him… who quickly started to jab at his reishi points.

"The earth and our hearts" sang Ulquiorra and Tenten, as she landed beside him

"Help you be brave" sang Neji

Aizen eyes widened in anger… his flashed past Neji, cutting him down… then he attack Tenten and Ulquiorra.

"Make you wise" sang Panty and Stocking

Aizen growled again… he forgot to attack her. Aizen flashed over and cut the two sisters down… then he went back to Shikamaru, and cut him down.

"Make you strong… Make you strong" sang Halibel alongside her fracctions

Aizen whipped his head around towards them, he took a step forward.

"You are the guardian of this land. You are the guardian of this land" sang the captains from all sides

Aizen looked back over that the… he let loose other growl. He flew above the giant wolf Hinata… then threw his arms out.

"SILENCES" yelled Aizen, letting his spiritual pressure loose and wild

Aizen's reishi slammed into everyone… knocking them all down or backwards. Aizen looked around to see everyone desperately trying to push themselves back up. Aizen smiled under his armor… he looked down to see Hinata was still in her wolf form.

'_It seems you've failed'_ thought Aizen '_Hinata Inuzuka… is no more'_

"S- Spirit o-o-of" sang Sui-Feng, struggling to get up

Aizen looked back down

"Li-Light" sang Fluttershy, impaled on a steel rod

"Hear… th-this song" sang Rainbow Dash laying on a slab of building

Aizen looked around as everyone struggled to find their words and sing.

"That… I" sang Gwen, coughing up blood… in her human state.

"N-Now… sing… sing to thee" sang Grimmjow, dangling from the steel rode impaled thought his leg

"I… Sing to… y-you" sang Ulquiorra… reverting back to his seal form… under a 3 ton slab

"To… y-your heart" sang Halibel, holding her bleeding chest

Aizen stayed where he was… he was gonna let this play out, like most villains who thing the one thing that could stop them, wouldn't work do.

"And… your" sang Revy… pushing herself up with a cigarette dangling from her lips

"S-Soul" sang Yoruichi… gritting her teeth as she tried to push herself up

"And… your" sang Panty… imbedded in a wall… upside down, her dress up to her chin

"S-Soul" sang Stocking, trying to pull her katana from her shoulder

"I'm… h-here" sang Shinobu, trying to reattach her arm

"S-Si-Singing for you" said Mana, collapsing in a pool of blood

"So… a-answer… m-me" sang Lust, dangling over a

THUD

Nevermind.

"Open… y-your eyes" sang Neji, currently blinded from the large amount of blood rushing over his eyes.

"F-feel the a-a-air" sang Shūhei, his zanpakutō blades pinning him agents a wall

"The… earth" sang Sanji… nearly buried in dirt

"And… our hearts" sand Shunsui, a rusty piece of metal in his chest… dangerously close to his heart

Aizen rolled his eyes and he started to grow bored… he'd give them a little longer.

"Help… Help you… b-be brave" sang Masamune… his 6 saber in his back

"Make… you wise" sang Yamamoto, half of his bread was burnt off

"Ma-make you… Strong" sang Gai and Lee… there asses in the air from how they landed

"Make… you… you… strong" sang Yukimura

"You are the guardian of this land" sang everyone in unison, though mostly slurred and stalled from pain

Aizen had enough… he swung his arms out, hitting them all again with his pressure.

"You are" started Aizen

"**THE GUARDIAN OF THIS LAND**" screamed the wolf

The wolf figure blow away… like ashes in the wind, Aizen looked down at Hinata… she was on her knee's, then fell forward… a seal zanpakutō in her hand.

"Hmpth" said Aizen… then flashed away to find Gin and Beni

=== Aizen ===

Aizen quickly found the two… Gin was holding his head in slight confusion.

"Am I stupide… I mean, I'm a genius… I graduated the academy at a young age, but can I not tell when I girl hundreds of years younger than me… is playing me?" said Gin

Aizen looked back over at Beni, who was just grinning evilly and laughing.

'_What did I miss?_' thought Aizen, then shook his head "Gin… open the dangai"

Gin looked over at Aizen… his shell cracking… the burst… he was now in an even more powerful form.

"Well well… perfect timing… crushing the army that will be posted in the leaf will be easier now" said Aizen

Gin opened the dangai… and the three entered.

=== Dangai ===

Aizen walked thought the dangai… Gin and Beni following. Aizen just smiled and looked behind them… the spirit cleaner was right on top of them.

Aizen barley had to do a thing… he killed the cleaner like it was nothing, with a smirk he turned around and resumed walking.

=== Konoha ===

The Dangai opened up and the trio stepped out… Aizen looked around for a moment, the smile as he felt energy's converging on him… Aizen looked up… and saw an old man, with black rings around his eyes… it was Sarutobi, who had escaped from his room… in the mental hospital

"YOU" yelled Sarutobi

Aizen looked over at Beni and Gin, then he pointed at himself.

"YES YOU… YOU ARE THE NEW LEADER OF THE PAPER DEFENSE FORCE" yelled Sarutobi

"The what now?" said Beni

"THIS IS THE DAY YOU DIE" yelled Sarutobi, going thought hand sighs "**FIRE STYLE: MYTHICAL FIRE FLOWER JUTSU**"

Sarutobi took in a deep breath, then shot out dozens of fire balls… all flew down at Aizen. Aizen just looked up in amusements… then noticed something was inside the fire balls. Dozens of dead, burnt squirrels hit Aizen's chest… he looked down at the poor creatures, then back up to Sarutobi.

"Did… Did you really just light dozens of squirrels on fire and throw them at me?" asked Aizen

Sarutobi looked off to the side... then back again.

"Maybe" said Sarutobi

Sarutobi flashed down at Aizen, his palm was burning with fire.

"DIE" yelled Sarutobi

Sarutobi's flaming hand ripped thought Aizen's shoulder… and bleed out, Sarutobi never got to celebrate his victory in wounding his enemy. His throat was slit… and he dropped to the ground. Aizen started to step over him… Sarutobi reach out and grabbed his leg.

Aizen looked down at him… then went to kick, Sarutobi just grinned.

"FORBIDDEN FIRE JUTSU: BODY DETONATION" yelled Sarutobi

Sarutobi gave his life, be detonated in a furious explosion to take out Aizen… who he thought was working for the IRS. Aizen, Gin and Beni walked out of the fire ball, barley hurt at all… Aizen shook the ash from his hair and his wound healed.

"What is it with old men and turning themselves into bombs?" asked Aizen

"Well you don't have to worry about that… cause we won't do that" said a voice

Aizen looked up to see Shredder and Splinter... Aizen just smiled.

"You think I'm afraid of you two?" said Aizen

"You could be" said Shredder, jumping down

Splinter followed Shredder… they rushed Aizen. Splinter pulled out a katana as Shredder let out his blades… they both swung down at Aizen. There sword slid across his skin like it was nothing… they swung over and over again.

Both jumped back and panted… then there blades shatter and fell apart.

"Oh" started Splinter

"Shit" finished Shredder

Aizen used his spiritual pressure to blow them back… both hit a wall and struggled, the fainted.

"SENSEI/BOSS/DAD" yelled the Ninja Turtles/Shredders Lackeys/April and Karai

The group rushed Aizen… who just laughed madly. With a swing of his arm he blow them all away… they hit the walls of building, passing out and not getting a chance to do anything.

Aizen took a step forward… then tilted his head and dodged a Lightning Blade, Kakashi's eyes dilated.

"Is that all you have?" said Aizen

Kakashi pulled his hand back, then punched Aizen in the chest… doing nothing.

"Aw shit" said Kakashi

Aizen put his palm to Kakashi's chest… then blasted him with a cero.

"These fool… they just keep rushing to their doom" said Aizen

"It's because they can't comprehend your power… your above them in evolution" said Beni

"That and there just humans" said Gin

Rin fell down in front of Aizen… she threw her hands out and let her claws out, she swiped at Aizen… and cut him. Aizen's eyes widened… he looked up and took a many wipes to the face. Rin jumped back and quickly put up her guard and started to bounce on her feet, getting ready for what Aizen had.

Aizen's wounds healed instantaneously… getting Rin's eyes to widened, then blazed red with the Sharingan.

"Isn't that the same trick Grimmjow can do?" asked Beni

"It is… its call Sharingan… from what I recall learning, it helps the user analyze the enemy… mimic them and their moves" said Gin

"It won't help her… even Grimmjow's Sharingan failed to help him" said Aizen

Rin growled and bared her canines, then charged at Aizen… She got within striking range… then flashed away. Aizen slowly looked around for her… the ground cracked under Aizen, then Rin shot up and drilled him in the chin… her claws burst thought.

Aizen reached out and grabbed her arm… then snapped it. Rin let out one of the only sounds she could, a scream. Aizen pulled her down and got the claws out… then he threw her to the side… he looked over at her as she growled.

"You should be proud… you're the 2nd person to wound me in this form" said Aizen

"And I'll do it again" signed Rin, her red chakra washing over her… and 5 tails forming.

Rin flashed away again… then reappear in front of them, she flashed away and appeared behind them, she flashed away… and two Rin's appeared on a building. This went on and on, until there were 20 Rin's flashing around Aizen.

Aizen looked around, watching closely… the Rin's vanished again, Aizen just smirked.

"Don't you realize" said Aizen, swing in arm out… cloths lining Rin "your moving in a pattern"

Aizen twirled his sword around… then stabbed her, she glowed brightly… Gin and Beni jumped out of the way.

"You've got to be" started Aizen

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Rin, who was a clone exploded violently… Aizen stepped out of the smoke and looked around.

"Why can't I see?" asked Aizen

"Cause… you have metal shards in your eyes" said Gin

Aizen reached up and pulled out the metal shards, his eyes quickly healed… he shook his head and popped his neck. Rin's blades slammed thought his Aizen's neck… Aizen just let out a sigh.

"This is gonna get old fast" said Aizen

Rin pulled her blades out of Aizen and started to bob and wive around… Aizen looked back at her, then quickly used a Bakudo to seal her in a cage of reishi. Rin clawed at the reishi bars… and growled as she was stuck, she started to sign at Aizen… who just blink.

"Wow… she's got a colorful vocabulary" started Beni "I didn't know you could do that with an arm… and wire… and tabaco sauce"

"What up with the part about a cigarette?" asked Gin

"I… I don't know" said Beni, then smacked her lips "I don't know"

"Let's keep moving" said Aizen

Aizen took a step forward and sand flew past him… it formed together and the Shukaku formed in front of him.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" came Naru's scream

Chief Boss toad appeared next to Shukaku, Aizen looked up to see the Sand Siblings appear on Shukaku… then Naru and her girls. Aizen just smirked… then he caught more movement… he saw Tsunade in her Jonin vest.

Aizen looked over and he saw Yugito, The two tailed Jinchuuriki… her flaming blue chakra cloaked her. Aizen heard another sound… smoke bombs went off.

"Prepair for trouble" came a female voice

"Make it double" said other female voice

"To protect this world for devastation" said the 1rst female voice

"To unite all people with in our nation" said the 2nd female voice

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" said the 1rst

"To extend our reach, to the stars above" said the 2nd

The smoke cleared and the two girls came into few.

"Moegi" said Moegi, holding purple rose in her mouth

"Hanabi" said Hanabi, holding a black rose in her mouth

"Team Kunoichi blast of at the speed of light" said Moegi

The film started to skip, and flash.

"Surrender now… or prepare to fight" said Hanabi

The film cut out… it was many hours that was cut out, and by the time Moka posted the chapter… it was too late… that and Moka want to troll her fans, and she wanted to hurry the fights with Aizen along. I mean, dude… he a fucking demi-god at this point… what's there to see, he just gonna dodge everything… then kick the shit out of them.

The film came back on… Aizen's head was twisted 180 degrees, he grabbed his head and cracked it back into place… then looked at everyone, all just lying there… hopeless and defeated. Aizen had unleased a devastating attack… forcing Naru to use up to 6 tails of Ai chakra to shield his target from harm… Yugito.

After Naru had fallen, Tsunade quickly fell to… with both Hokage defeated, the remaining fighter panic and quickly fell in battle. Aizen slowly approached Naru… who was trying to push herself up… he rose his sword… Aizen was ready to kill her.

Beni and Gin stepped forward and gently touched his sword, and lowered it.

"Aizen… must you waste your energy on this girl?" said Gin

"Yes… she isn't worthy of dying by your blade" said Beni

Either let go of his blade, Aizen looked up at them.

"Gin? Beni?" said Aizen

Both remained motionless… then the swords shot out from their sleeves… and pierced Aizen, shocking everyone… who was still conscious.

"The only way to escape your zanpakuto's power" started Beni

"Is to touch the blade before complete hypnosis has been activated" said Gin

Aizen grit his teeth as Beni twisted her Zero Saber around, it burned just as hot as Masamune's sabers would.

"It took me many many years to get that out of you… and many more to find someone… who also wish for your death" said Gin

Aizen's eyes flicked over to Beni.

"W-What did I do to you?" growled Aizen

"Besides killing me with one of your hollow? Well… you see" said Beni, her eyes half closed as she gave Aizen a death glare "You raised your sword… to my sister"

"Who is?" said Aizen

"For someone who claims to be so smart… you're a fucking fool" said Beni "Think… Pink hair. Green eyes. Red bandana. IQ of 150."

Aizen just blinked, Beni growled.

"CHA, YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON" yelled Beni, twisting her saber

"S-Sakura?" said Naru weakly, collapsing for the pain

Aizen sneered… so Beni's last name is Haruno.

"It's sad really… that you didn't see this coming… Aizen-Teme" growled Beni

Both pulled there sword from his chest… Aizen held his wound from Beni and smirked.

"I knew you two were planning to kill me… that's why I let you get close, I wanted to see how you'd try to kill me" said Aizen, straightening himself up "and I'm disappointed… did you think you'd kill me so easy"

Gin just smiled and reached forward, he put his hand on Aizen's chest.

"Oh… that attack, that wasn't meant to kill you… it so I could poison you" said Gin

Aizen raised an eyebrow

"**Kill… Kamishini no Yari**" said Gin

A massive hole ripped in Aizen… Aizen looked down to see Beni reaching for it… for his Hogyoku. Aizen swung his arm and hit both Beni and Gin. Beni looked up… blood rushing down her head, she looked down to her hand… and held the Hogyoku.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Aizen as he fell to his knee's

Beni and Gin pushed themselves up… and smiled.

"We did it" said Beni

"It over… its finally over" said Gin

A pulse hit the two… they looked over to see Aizen standing… and in a new form. Aizen smiled as he checked himself over… then he looked back at the two.

"That… belongs to me" said Aizen

Beni went to run… but she ran right into Aizen… and before she could react, her arm was ripped off her body. Beni stumbled backwards… Gin rushed to attack… and was stabbing, then slashed. Aizen walked over to Beni's hand… he picked up the Hogyoku, and placed it back in his chest.

Beni reached out… and grabbed his leg. Aizen looked down… then with a swing of his leg, kicked her in to face and sent her flying back.

"Gin… Beni… thank you" said Aizen, with a dark sneer "If not for your attack… I doubt I'd have the need to evolve and experience such power. I won't kill you… not yet, I shall use your souls… to create the Oken, and reach Moka Mcdowell… then I shall kill her"

"The hell you will" came a voice

Aizen looked over to see Hinata… her hair was much longer then before… on her shoulder was her mother. Hinata sat Sui-Feng down and looked up at Aizen… her eyes flicked over to see Beni and Gin laying there, bleeding out.

"It seems you've failed to evolve" said Aizen "I don't since anything coming from you… it's a shame, it looks like you put in a lot of work for nothing"

Hinata looked back over at Aizen… and pointed her sword at him, Aizen blinked as he got a good look at her sword. It was look as if it was Tensa Zangetsu… but he can't tell since there no energy off her… he looked at her free hand to see a metal band that was black, silver and red. He looked over again to see there was something… missing.

"Why is it you only have Tensa Zangetsu" said Aizen "Where are Zabimaru and Shiroi Ōkami"

"Those Zanpakutō's you named… they are not my Zanpakutō" said Hinata, narrowing her eyes "The sword I wield now… is my true zanpakutō"

X

=== Omake ===

Beni and Gin walked down the streets of Fake Konoha… they knew Aizen would want to fight the army on his own.

"So… what we gonna do for fun while we wait?" asked Beni

"Fun? What do you know about fun… all you do is sit on your ass and watch fools doing stupide stuff all day" said Gin

Beni growled… but she stayed by Gin side, so that Aizen could locate them. Out of the corner of his eye… Gin spotted something… a stripe club, the P.S & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar… they were having a special men's night tonight, it opened in 12 hours, first person in gets 3000 ryo of credits to bar.

"12 hours to wait… I don't know" said Gin

"Are you gonna give up that opportunity? Your already first in line… just stay there and wait, I mean… 3000 ryo, that's a sweet deal" said Beni

"you think?" said Gin

"Yes… you should totally stand in line, it would be worth it" said Beni

=== 2 hours later ===

"I'm getting a little bored" said Gin

Beni was leaning agents the wall beside him… she looked over

"Step out of line… and I take your place" said Beni

Gin looked back to the door… he's not about to let her have it

=== 4 hours later ===

Gin looked over as he heard all the chaos Aizen was doing… it sounded like he was having fun, he looked back at the door and waited

=== 5 hours and 59 minutes later ===

"Finally… it's about to opened, 12 hours of waiting" started Gin

"To a fake strip club in a fake town" said Beni

Gin's face fell, he held his head

"Gahhhh… that's right" said Gin, then looked over Beni "Why did you do that to me… why did you keep telling me to stay if you knew"

Beni looked over and grinned

"Remember when you said I don't know how to have fun? That I just sit on my ass and watch fools… well I know how to manipulate those fools into doing stupide stuff to entertaining me. Those 12 hours you stood in line… you will never get those 12 hours back… NEVER"

Gin just gasped in horror… then he held his head as Aizen flashed into view.

"Am I stupide… I mean, I'm a genius… I graduated the academy at a young age, but can I not tell when I girl hundreds of years younger than me… is playing me?" said Gin

=== Omake End ===


	87. The Power of Hinata Inuzuka

"Hinata Inuzuka… born of a human and a soul reaper" said Aizen "your very existence is a sin… you are a Mock Getsuga… and are dangerously close to become a Failed Getsuga, or as you ninja call it… a Biju" said Aizen

Hinata narrowed her eyes

"You take me for a fool" said Hinata "I'm not falling for your bullshit"

Aizen just smiled… he put his sword away… getting Hinata to ready herself.

'_What is he doing_?' thought Hinata

"At the start of creation, from hate and strife you were born" sang Aizen

'_He's singing?_' thought Hinata

"From the earth and gates of hell, you took your power and sow" sang Aizen

A pulse radiated from Hinata… it pushed agents her hard. Hinata was frozen in pain… she dropped her sword and held her head.

_'w-what's going on_?' thought Hinata

"Now you sleep, tucked deep away, where dessert and sky fade to black" sang Aizen

Hinata pulsed again, Hinata screamed as the pain grew more intense… her other Zanpakutō's fell to the ground… then all three of them dissolved and faded away.

"On the day you awaken, you'll destroy this world and start a new" sang Aizen

Hinata threw her head back… her hollow power started to rush over her

"At the start of creation, from hate and strife you were born" sang Aizen "From the earth and gates of hell, you took your power and sow"

Hinata tried to negate Atanih's power… but couldn't.

"Now you sleep, tucked deep away, where dessert and sky fade to black" sang Aizen

Hinata's 9th tail sprouted… she tilted her head back as the 10th started to grow… her black reishi started to cloak her, by the time anyone noticed what was going on… it was too late to help.

"On the day you awaken, you'll destroy this world and start a new" sang Aizen

In a large pulse of dark energy Hinata exploded.

=== Mind Scape ===

Hinata was face down in the sands of Atanih's domain… she opened her eyes, then closed her eyes. Hinata's eyes snapped opened, she pushed herself up and quickly looked around. Hinata held her head in pain and let out a groin… her vision was fuzzy.

Hinata looked up and saw Atanih before her… Hinata growled.

"Look here you" started Hinata

Atanih's hand shot out and she grabbed Hinata's throat… and started to choke her. Hinata struggled and scratched at her arm, Atanih just grinned. Hinata reached back to grab Zangetsu… but could seem to find it.

'_W-What the?_' thought Hinata

Hinata reached down to grab Zabimaru… to discover she… he… they were missing too.

'_What's going on'_ thought Hinata

Hinata quickly reached over to grab Shiroi Ōkami… she wasn't there.

'_Where are my Zanpakuto's?_' thought Hinata

Atanih applied pressure… Hinata growled, her cheeks puffed up and she spewed fire from her mouth and hit Atanih in the face. Atanih stumbled back… Hinata pushed away and rubbed her neck.

"What are you doing here… didn't you disappear?" asked Hinata

"**I thought I told you… that if you wished to control me… to not died… not before you meet mother**" said Atanih

Hinata growled and straightened herself up… her eyes narrowed.

"Who is this Mother you speak of?" asked Hinata

"**She is as I said… she is Mother**" said Atanih, then narrowed her eyes "**As in… our mother**"

Zangetsu, Monkey and Snakey, and Shiroi Ōkami appeared behind Atanih. Hinata's eyes widened… she felt so relieved.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you… guys, please… lend me your power, Atanih's trying to kill me" said Hinata

"**We cannot**" said Zangetsu

Hinata's eyes dilated… her cheek twitched.

"W-What?" said Hinata "Why?"

"**Mother has forbid us from interfering**" said Shiroi Ōkami

"**She has decided to test you now**" said Monkey

"**To sssee if you are worthy of wielding her**" said Snakey

"What are you talking about… who's gonna test me, I've master all my Zanpakutō's" said Hinata

"**No… you haven't**" came a new voice

Hinata spun around and saw who had spoken to her… she was a very tall women, slightly taller than Hinata. Fur covered her body, much like Monkey's did… only hers was white, much like the fur Shiro Ōkami wore. Behind her, growing out of her lower back… was a massive white tail, it slammed into the sand as she smiled. She wore a black jacket similar to Zangetsu… she reached up and ran her fingers through her messy long blue hair. Then she knocked her orange sunglass off her hair and they fell over her brown eye… she titled her body to the side and grinned.

"W-Who are you" asked Hinata

"**My name is…, but for the time being, you may call me Mother"** said the women "**And I am the Mother of the Zangetsu, Zabimaru, and Shiroi Ōkami**" she ran her finger through her air again. "**And the foster of Atanih"**

'_I didn't hear her name… w-what's going on'_ thought Hinata

"Who are… what are you?" asked Hinata

"**I… my dear girl, am your Zanpakutō… your REAL zanpakutō**" said Mother

Again Hinata's eyes dilated… she looked back at Zangetsu, Zabimaru, and Shiroi Ōkami… the three she wielded for three years… she looked back at Mother.

"**Your wonder why I've yet to approach you?"** asked Mother, getting a nod "**Simple… you were not ready for me… for I, being there Mother would naturally have all of the powers Zangetsu, Zabimaru, and Shiro Ōkami have… that power would be to over whelming for you"**

"And… I'm ready now?" asked Hinata

Mother looked up at Atanih… getting her to grin.

"**Only… if you can beat Atanih**" said Mother

Atanih spun on her foot and kicked Hinata in the ribs… sending her across the dessert, Atanih looked back at Mother.

"**Fight to kill"** said Mother

'_Spirit of light, hear this song. That I now sing to thee'_

Atanih just grinned evilly… she swung her arms to the side and pumped her fist towards Hinata, firing bala's. Hinata spun around and landed on all fours, then jumped out of the way of the bala's. Atanih flashed in front of Hinata, chackling evilly. She swung her foot to kick Hinata, but Hinata reached out and grabbed it… and held it tight.

Atanih just smiled, she feel back and swung her legs upwards and she fell backwards… launching Hinata across the dessert again. Atanih spun around and landed on all fours, then bolted across the dessert and caught up to Hinata.

Hinata landed hard on the sand and quickly pushed herself up… she swung hard, her fist slamming into Atanih's face. Atanih hit the ground hard, but she quickly got back up and swung. Hinata and Atanih's arms swung towards each other and connected… the output of chakra exploded and sent sand flying towards Mother and her kids.

'_I sing to you, to your heart. And your soul... And your soul'_

Mother just smile, she swung her arm quickly… the force of her swing created a massive wall of sand… it engulfed the one Hinata and Atanih created, and was now looming over them. Hinata and Atanih slammed into each other… then noticed it was getting darker… the looked over to see the sand.

Atanih quickly looked back to see Hinata gasping at the sand… then she kicked her between the legs, getting Hinata to gasp and fall to her knee.

"You cheating bitch" growled Hinata

"**NINJA**" yelled Atanih, jumping out of the way.

The sand was dangerously close to Hinata… she growled and bared her fangs.

"GRRRRRRRAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Hinata

'_I am here, singing for you, So answers me'_

The sand wave exploded and fell to the ground… Hinata panted hard… and before she was able to catch her breath, she was kicked off to the side. Atanih laughed as she watched Hinata bounced off the sand… she threw her arms and crossed them over her face, they were shrouded in lightning.

"**Lightning Style: Chidori Stream**" said Atanih

Atanih swung her arms out and the lightning raced towards Hinata… Hinata looked up to see the lightning coming. Hinata pushed herself up and ran away as fast as she could… the lightning was right behind her. Hinata jumped out of the way, but it still pursued… it got closer and closer, the lightning was at her heel.

Hinata spun around as fast as she could, her hands together, growling at Atanih.

"**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" yelled Hinata

'_Open your eyes, feel the air, The earth and our hearts'_

The clones form a wall and gave Hinata a shield… smoke fill the air as the clones pop, Atanih landed in front of the smoke and looked around. Hinata flew out of the smoke, she drilled Atanih as hard as she could… she flew and flipped backwards… landing and sliding across the sand.

Atanih came to a stop, then spit out her black blood… she put up her fist again.

"**Come on… you're gonna have to do better than that**" said Atanih

'_Help you be brave, make you wise. Make you strong... Make you strong'_

Hinata cracked her head… the two stared each other down… eyeing each other.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata and Atanih

The two flashed out of the site of the spectators… their eyes darted around and followed the high speed fight… sparks flashed as Hinata and Atanih's kunai's clashed. Hinata and Atanih pushed away from each other… pushed cracked their necks.

"**Give up… and I promise I won't kill you, but make you my play thing**" said Atanih

Hinata just smirked and laughed.

'_You are the guardian of this land. You are the guardian of this land'_

"Why would I give up… were equal in power" said Hinata

Atanih laughed… she flocculated with chakra, the outburst pushed Hinata back… Atanih stepped forward and the sand flew around her.

"**Maybe with your swords**" said Atanih, throwing her hands out… her armor wrapped around her and ten tails sprout out. "**But alone… you're nothing**"

'_Spirit of light, hear this song. That I now sing to thee'_

Atanih flashed out of view… Hinata's eyes darted around to find her. Atanih's foot pushed into the back of Hinata's head… and slammed her down in the sand. Atanih jumped off her and pointed her palms down, firing a massive cero at Hinata. The cero hit the ground and exploded, Atanih landed on the sand and smiled.

"**Shame she had to die… I never got to fuck her ass**" said Atanih

The smoke was quickly blown away, Hinata was standing full and smiling.

"That's my line" said Hinata

Atanih just grinned… she licked her lips, she got into position.

"**The winner is top bitch… and the loser, well… she's fucked**" said Atanih

Hinata popped her neck and got into position.

_'I sing for you, to your heart'_

"Sounds fun… I promise to love you, even though your bat shit crazy" said Hinata

Atanih snorted and narrowed her eyes

"**And I promise… to punish your ass for the rest of eternity**" said Atanih

Atanih pushed down and cratered the sand under her… she launched at Hinata and slammed her fist into face. Hinata flew backwards and towards the Mother and her children, Mother side stepped Hinata and watched her fly past… Atanih ran by, giggling.

"**Gonna dress her up, tie her down… and just fuck that ass**" said Atanih

Zangetsu, who had summoned a chair and was reading the paper, looked up from it.

_'And your soul... And your soul'_

"**Tell me again… why did you adopt her**?" asked Zangetsu

"**Because… all she wants, is love**" said Mother

"**And by love you mean she wants to destroy the world in the 2****nd**** impact… and rape every women, loli… and clown**" said Shiroi Okami

"**She'll learn her place… if Hinata steps up**" said Mother, sipping on a cup of tea

Hinata landed on her back and slid across the sand… she saw Atanih, she pushed Hinata into the sand… and kissed her on the lips. Hinata struggled for a bit… but couldn't help herself, she started to kiss back. Atanih broke away and pushed her mouth up agents, and nipped at her neck… Hinata moaned.

"**Hmmm, yeah**" moaned Atanih "**Your gonna be my bitch**"

Hinata tried to get away from Atanih… but she held Hinata tight. Atanih with one quick motion, ripping her mind scape close off. The feel of the sand… the cold breeze… and the biggest Inuzuka turn on, being ravage by someone stronger then you… Hinata got a hard on fast.

Atanih smiled, she kissed Hinata again and pushed her tongue into her mouth, she reached down and gave Hinata cock a stroke, getting Hinata to jump.

"**hmmm… you like that**?" said Atanih

'_I am here, singing for you'_

Hinata just growled as she tried to hide a moan… Atanih armor then opened up near her crotch and breast… Hinata had to fight the urge to drool at seeing her cock… that was equal to her own. Atanih moved in again and kisses Hinata on her lips, Hinata loved the tingle feeling she got from kissing the hollow.

"**I've wanted this for a long time**" said Atanih, kissing her again

Hinata trembled and nearly lost it when Atanih's cock brushed hers… it was so soft, even as it was rock hard… it was just so soft. Atanih reached down and wrapped her hand around her cock and Hinata, and started to stroke.

Hinata bit her lip… she had to fight it… this was surely going to be her hardest fight… she couldn't moan… she can't cum… or Atanih would win. Hinata threw her head back, Atanih just gave her cock a small squeeze.

Atanih just smiled and laughed, she lend forward and licked Hinata neck… Hinata just closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pleasure she was feeling.

"**Ah… how cute, your trying to resist me**" said Atanih pulling away and stroking faster. "**let's see how long you can last"**

'_So answers me'_

Hinata looked up, her face flushed… out of the corner of her eye she noticed something… Atanih only had nine tails… didn't she have ten? Hinata looked back at Atanih… does she know, Hinata tried to move… but Atanih gripped her with her free hand.

"**I don't think so… you're staying here**" said Atanih

Hinata could feel that her grip was a little weaker… but still strong enough to harm her.

_'something is weakening her… if I can just last until I can take_ _control'_ thought Hinata, then grinned '_then I can dominate her… and forever make her obey me'_

Atanih closed her eyes and had a pleasure filled look on her face as she stroked, Hinata bit her lip again and had to resist… but she knew she had to. She started to breath in deeply, to try to calm down… but the look on Atanih's face… it was so damn cute.

"**Ahhh**" moaned Atanih, her cock pulsed and came on Hinata

Hinata titled her head back… she bite her lip hard, and resisted moaning… and cumming from the heat from Atanih's cum. Atanih looked down at Hinata… eight tails flicking around, she had a delightful grin.

'_Open your eyes, feel the air. The earth and our 'youthful' hearts'_

"**my my… you didn't cum? That must have taken so much control**" said Atanih, then her grin got evil, she moved her body up and grabbed Hinata other hand and pinned them behind her "**I doubt you can resist this"**

Atanih pushed her dick to Hinata lips, she pushed her grey headed cock in nice and ease.

"**if you bite me… I will rip of your dick… and make you eat it, GOT IT**" said Atanih

Hinata trembled at the visual… and nodded her head. Atanih started to pump her cock in and out of Hinata mouth… moaning hotly. Hinata's eyes growled… her body trembled at the taste of Atanih's cum… Atanih smiled as she held Hinata's arms with just one hand, she rubs Hinata's cheek.

"**Just give in to your lust**" said Atanih

'_Help you be brave, make you wise'_

Hinata narrowed her eyes… eyes that said… NEVER

Atanih just smirked again.

"**You say that now… but I know you, you're a girl who loves Futanari cum… you'll be begging to suck my cock again, I just know it**" said Atanih

Atanih started to pump her cock in and out of Hinata's mouth, getting Hinata to let out small sounds as she needed to breathe and as she sucked. Atanih ran her hand down Hinata side, and rubbed her breast… seven tails flicked behind her as she grinned at Hinata's flinch.

"**I also know you love to have your nipples pinched**" said Atanih, reaching up and pinching Hinata's nipple

_'Make you strong… Make you strong'_

Hinata almost bite down from the sensation, but stopped herself… she looked up at Atanih in far of her treat, and continued to suck on her cock for her. Atanih moved her hand back to Hinata's cheek and rubbed it… Hinata blushed as Atanih cupped her cheek.

"**Your so cute… then you're getting fucked**" said Atanih

Hinata narrowed her eyes again… making Atanih laugh as she thinks Hinata is metaly cuseing her out… but what she was doing… was counting her tails… six left. Atanih reached down and gave to base of her cock a small pinch, she let out a moan and shot her load into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata's eyes closed, she greedily sucked as hard as she could to get all of it… it was so good. Atanih pulled her cock away and wagged her finger at Hinata.

"**Nah ah… no more for you… until you submit to me, bitch"** said Atanih, then looked down at Hinata's cock… it was just starting to pre-cum "**Sheesh… you are stubborn**"

'_You are the guardian of this land. You are the guardian of this land'_

Atanih slowly pulled away, she giggled as could tell Hinata was going insane… as her six tails became five tails, she grabbed her Hinata's hips, and dug in her nails to make a point. Atanih licked her lips and let out a sexy lustful chuckle.

"**I don't know how you've gone this long without releasing… but it's gotta hurt**" said Atanih, then gave Hinata cock a lick, getting a lip biting muffled scream from Hinata "**but I'm gonna help you… I'll suck you till you pop**"

Atanih took Hinata's cock in, then slurped on it as it slid out. She felt Hinata throw her head back… Atanih laughed again and licked up Hinata's staff, then down to her ball. Atanih licked at her ball and gave them a soft sucking.

"Gahhhhh ahh ahh" cried Hinata

"**Ah… you poor thing, just cum already… just cum and be my bitch**" said Atanih, giving her cock a lick again

'_Spirit of light, hear this song. That I now sing to thee'_

Atanih took Hinata's cock into her mouth and started to pump it in and out. Atanih moaned at the taste of Hinata cock… she loved it. The taste, the texture… it was so good, all it needs is her cum and it would be perfect.

Hinata clawed at the sand… this was pure torture… and she loved it, she loved Atanih doing this to her. Hinata had to hold out just a little longer… she only had four tails left, Hinata would be able to turn the tides soon.

Atanih let Hinata's cock slip out of her mouth, she licked down from the tip, to her ball's and went lower.

'_Please no'_ thought Hinata, then her eyes widened

Atanih licked Hinata cute and clean butt hole, Hinata let out other cry… Atanih was a master at making her feel good, but of course she would now of Hinata's sexual weaknesses… she is Hinata's other half. Atanih pushed her mouth to Hinata's ass and kissed it, then pushed her tongue in.

'_I sing for you, to your heart, And your soul… And your soul'_

Hinata's eyes crossed from the pleasure… it was mind numbing, but she couldn't cum… she just cant. Atanih reached up and started to stroke Hinata dick again, adding extra pleasure.

"Y-You're an evil bitch" said Hinata weakly

Atanih pulled away from Hinata ass, a trail of saliva connected her… she licked her lips and smiled as she stroked harder.

"**And you're a stubborn bitch**" said Atanih "**Just release already**"

"NO" yelled Hinata

'_I am here, singing for you. So answers me'_

Atanih let out a small sigh… her three tails flicked around behind her, she moved up and pushed her dick agents Hinata's ass, then pushed it in. Hinata almost let out a moan, she moved her hand up and bit hard to stop… Atanih just smiled at it.

"**You were about to moan… weren't you**?" asked Atanih

Hinata shook her head, that was close… she almost moaned. Atanih just let out a slurry smile… she rubbed Hinata's legs.

"**well then… let's get started**" said Atanih, her three tails stood up behind her.

_'Open your eyes, feel the air'_

Atanih started to buck her hips, pushed her hard cock in and out of Hinata. Hinata just closed her eye, she just grunted and twitched in pleasure… Atanih smiled still.

"**You won't last much longer… there just no way**" said Atanih as she pushed her cock in deep "**your cock has to be burning from the cum your holding back… and your balls must be aching from the amount of jizz there creating**"

'_The earth and our hearts'_

"Sh-Shut up" growled Hinata as Atanih thrust in again

Atanih smiled and moved forward, pinning Hinata under her… she angled her white breast over Hinata, then pushed them together. As Atanih thrust into Hinata there breasted rubbed together, Atanih pulled Hinata hand away from her mouth and kissed her deeply.

Hinata felt Atanih's tongue enter mouth… Hinata tried not to, but she couldn't help it… she kissed back. Atanih let out a happy moan and trusted harder… as she knew Hinata would break at any moment, her two tails slammed into the sand in her delight.

Atanih squealed in delight as she creamed in Hinata's ass… Hinata tried not to, but just couldn't… she moaned into Atanih's mouth. Atanih pulled away and licked her lips… Hinata's weakening, all Atanih need her to do now is cum for her.

'_Help you be brave'_

Atanih pulled back and started to rammed her cock deep into Hinata's ass. Hinata trembled and let out other moan… she bit her lip again to stop from cumming. Atanih's one lone tail stood on in… she let out a growl.

"**You just don't get it… you're not gonna win, just give up… and submit**" said Atanih

'_Make you wise'_

Hinata shook her head again… she just grit her teeth and bared her fangs. Atanih smiled as she pulled out, she crawled over Hinata slightly… her armor opened just above her ass.

"**There is no way… no possible way, you can resist cumming now**" said Atanih

'_Make you strong… Make you strong'_

Atanih eased down on Hinata cock… she let out a lust moan, as did Hinata. Atanih bounced up and down on Hinata cock and moaned, she loved it… it felt amazing, she sooo planned to make Hinata stick it up her.

Atanih moved her hand up to Hinata's shoulder and shuttered as she pushed down deeper on Hinata cock. Hinata moved her hands up and pushed her down, getting her to moan… she leand down and kissed Hinata.

'_You are the guardian of this land. You are the guardian of this land'_

"**So… you've finally give up**?" asked Atanih, her tail disintegrating… then her armor shatter… but she didn't seem to care.

"Nope" said Hinata with a grin, then gripped Atanih's ass "But I am taking over"

'_S- Spirit o-o-of'_

Atanih gasped and let out a growl… she pushed away from Hinata and punched her in the face, Hinata just grinned.

'_Li-Light'_

"Yeah… I don't think so" said Hinata

'_Hear… th-this song'_

In one quick movement Hinata pushed forward and slammed Atanih on her back, she let out a moan… and whimper.

"**You cheated… you had to have cheated**" moaned Atanih

'_That… I'_

"Ninja" said Hinata with a cocky grin, giving a little pump

"**hmmm**" moaned Atanih

Hinata grinned… she knew how to beat her.

'_N-Now… sing… sing to thee'_

"Submit to me" said Hinata

"**Never… I don't care how hard you fuck me, I won't give up**" said Atanih

'_I… Sing to… y-you'_

Hinata pulled out of Atanih.

"Then I won't fuck you… ever" said Hinata

Atanih's eyes widend, she whimper again… she looked up at Hinata with pleading eyes.

'_To… y-your heart'_

"**Not even once in a while**?" asked Atanih

"No" said Hinata

'_And… your'_

Atanih's eyes watered… she finally had Hinata, and she was gonna deny her, Atanih started to cry and rub her eyes, making Hinata tilt her head.

'_I… I didn't think this would happen'_ thought Hinata

'_S-Soul'_

"**But… I finally have you, you… you can't do that**" cried Atanih "**I love you… and you never come to see me"** she rubbed her eyes and sniffed harder "**all I want… is for you to l-love me**" Atanih let out another sob "**I get stronger for you… and you don't care, I do all this for you… for us**"

Hinata felt a ping of guilt… then looked at Atanih's behavior other way.

'_And… your'_

'_She's not evil… she just lashes out in anger and frustration, cause she was afraid of me rejecting her'_ thought Hinata

Hinata pushed her cock back into Atanih, making her moan and shiver… she looked at Hinata and sniffed again. Hinata reached out and rubbed her cheek, then lend in and kissed her.

_'S-Soul'_

"I'm sorry… I'm a fool for not noticing" said Hinata, then kissed her neck "can you please forgive me?"

Atanih lay there… Hinata's cock deep in her ass, tears still dripped from her eyes.

'_I'm… h-here'_

"**C-Can I be… be with you?**" asked Atanih

Hinata smiled, she move in and kissed Atanih… but move away before she could kiss back.

'_S-Si-Singing for you'_

"Give me control first" said Hinata "This is my body"

Atanih turned her head in slightly anger… then pouted a little, she looked back at Hinata and nodded.

'_So… a-answer… m-_me'

"**You win… j-just… just promise me, you'll visit me**" said Atanih

Hinata smiled and pulled out of Atanih… she stroked her cock and smiled.

'_Open… y-your eyes'_

"I will" said Hinata, then moved her cock to Atanih's mouth "Here… a treat to satisfy you for now"

_'F-feel the a-a-air'_

Atanih looked at it, then started to see a creamy goodness start to push out… Atanih quickly move up and wrapped her lips around. Hinata released all of her sperm she had built up into Atanih's mouth… who squealed in delight at the taste.

Hinata stood up and with a fancy swing of the hand… she had her cloths back on, she gave Atanih a smile and a wave.

_'The… earth'_

"I'll see you later" said Hinata walking away and towards Mother "I Promise"

Atanih sat there and smiled for a moment… then I slowly faded, a tear left her eye.

"**If you survive**" said Atanih quietly

_ 'And… our hearts_'

Hinata made her way back over to Mother, who was just grinning, as was Monkey and Shiroi Ōkami.

"**Now that was a show**" said Mother

'_Help… Help you… b-be brave'_

"**Hmmm sure was**" said Monkey

"**I have to hit that again**" said Shiroi Ōkami

'_Make… you wise'_

"**SSSICK**" yelled Snakey

"**No Comment**" said Zangetsu

'_Ma-make you… Strong'_

Hinata just rubbed her head… then smiled, she looked at Mother.

"So… your name?" asked Hinata

_'Make… you… you… strong_

**"…"** said Mother

Hinata blinked and frowned… Mother just troll grinned at Hinata.

"Hinata what are you?" asked Mother

_'You are the guardian of this land'_

Hinata blink in confusion.

"I don't understand the question?" asked Hinata

"**What are you? Why are you fighting Aizen? Why fight for everyone? Fight for people you don't even know? I ask you why**?" asked Mother

Hinata looked down for a moment, she thought it over… then looked back up

"Because" said Hinata "I am"

Hinata grinned and pointed to herself with her thumb

'_You are'_

"THE GUARDIAN OF THIS LAND" yelled Hinata

"**That was well timed**" said Zangetsu

"**and a little forced**" said Snakey

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata

"**Nothing**" said Snakey and Zangetsu

"**Hinata… for now you much leave… but I have a feeling, you'll be back in here very soon**" said Mother

=== Outside World ===

Hinata opened her eyes… to see she was face down on the ground, she pushed herself up and groaned.

"My head" groaned Hinata

"HINATA" yelled Sui-Feng

Hinata looked over to see her mother just as she pulled her into a hug.

"Thank Kami you're alright" said Sui-Feng

Hinata knew her mom was worried… but they didn't have time, she pushed away from her and stood, gripping her new zanpakutō in her hand. Hinata looked around slowly… she looked back down at her mother.

"Where's Aizen?" asked Hinata

"Hinata your in no shape" said Sui-Feng

"Where's Aizen? Asked Hinata

"H-He's probably in Konoha" said Sui-Feng

"Opening the Senkaimon" said Hinata

"Hinata… please, take a minute to rest" said Sui-Feng

"And give Aizen a chance to kill Zazie… or mom?" said Hinata

Sui-Feng's eyes widened… she looked down for a moment

"Open the Senkaimon" said Hinata

Sui-Feng stood up and nodded… she pulled out her zanpakutō and stabbed it into the air. The senkaimon formed and opened, Hinata stepped thought and her mother quickly followed her.

=== Dangai ===

Hinata was running as fast as she could, Sui-Feng was tripping a staggering behind, still tired from her battle with Aizen. Sui-Feng looked around for a moment, she narrowed her eyes... something was missing. Sui-Feng stepped on something… she quickly looked back to see what it was… then back to Hinata.

"Hinata… stop" said Sui-Feng

Hinata stopped and looked back, then let out a growl

"Mom, I aint gonna rest… we need to move" said Hinata

"I know… but something is wrong… the spirit cleaner is gone" said Sui-Feng

Hinata blinked a few times

"Wasn't that the thing the chased us in here 3 years ago" asked Hinata

"Yes… its gone, so nothing is keeping us from staying here" said Sui-Feng

"Sooooo?" said Hinata

"So… what if I told you… you could get a few years' worth of training… in just a few hours?" said Sui-Feng

"I'd ask who your dealer is" said Hinata

"I'm serious Hinata… were in a different diminution here, one that move much faster… a year in here is only 20 minutes outside" said Sui-Feng, then looked at all the hard core Bleach fans "Yes, I am aware that's not how it works, I am aware that it really translate 2000 hours into 1 hour… but this is the Dangai from Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka… 26,280 hours translates into 1 hour, so there… there your math for that"

Hinata's eyes widened… she could seriously get the drop on Aizen, she looked down at her zanpakutō… that would give her a serious amount of training time with her. Hinata quickly sat down and put her zanpakutō on her lap… then meditated.

Sui-Feng threw Kaikyo Kotei agents the restrictive current, she held the ropes, stopping the purple slime walls from doing… whatever it is it dose. Sui-Feng pushed her reishi into it… and stopped the current, she sweat dripped from her head.

'_You have 3 years Hinata… don't waste them_' thought Sui-Feng, then pulled out her bag of senzu beans and shoulder pills to count them '_I'll have to ration these carefully… or will both die of hunger'_

=== Mind Scape ===

Hinata opened her eyes… and carefully looked around, she was in the dessert again… of in the distance was the mountain the zanpakutō spirits live.

"**Your back to fight mother**?" came Atanih, appearing beside Hinata

Hinata nodded her head… then turned to Atanih, she moved in a gave Atanih a nuzzle, then flashed towards the mountain. Hinata landed in the frozen field… she looked over at the cabin as the door opened… Mother stepped out.

"**3 years… you have 3 years to fight me, to beat me, to make me submit**" said Mother, popping her neck, she swung her right hand out, and summoned her sword… It look as if it was Tensa Zangetsu, she looked at Mothers left hand to see a metal band that was black, silver and red. "**Hinata Inuzuka… I will not go easy on you like my children did. You will die if you hesitate… now, let us start**"

Mother launched herself from the door, as she flew past Hinata she turned her head and smiled at Hinata… who has failed to notice. Mother slammed her foot into the snow, alerting Hinata… but it was too late, Mother tail whipped around and hit Hinata in the face, making her slide back.

Hinata came to a stop… her face was burning from the hit, she looked up to see Mother's blade, she tilted her head and got nicked. Mother swung her free arm and stuck Hinata across the face with the metal band.

Hinata spun to the ground and hit it hard… she slid across the ice again, she went to push herself up. Mother flashed beside her and kicked her in the stomach… rolling her into a tree. Hinata sprang up again… holding her sides in pain, she pulled her katana out and charged.

Hinata swung her sword at Mother… she reached out and grabbed it and lifted Hinata up with ease. Mother then countered and swung her sword down… ripping it across Hinata's chest. Hinata started to kick at Mother, but she seemed unfazed… Hinata pushed her feet agents her and started to kick harder.

Unfazed by Hinata's kicks, Mother threw Hinata to the side. She looked over to see Hinata getting up… she rushed at Hinata and swung her sword down. Hinata sprang up and blocked, she pushed hard agents Mother blade… then she saw Mother smile.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Mother

Black reishi burst from Mother blade and pushed Hinata across the snow and ice, creating a trench. Hinata was burnt slightly from the attack… she shook the fiery black reishi. Mother smiled and swung her sword… it detached itself and increased in length, then wrapped around Hinata.

Mother flashed over and swung her left hand to the side, and proceeded to beat Hinata with the metal band. Mother jerked on her blade hard, it cut Hinata and spun her like a top… she held out her left hand… and reishi sparked on her claws.

'_But… she doesn't have Shiro Ōkami no Tsume'_ thought Hinata

"**Did you forget… I'm there mother, I have all there power**" said Mother, then swung her claw "**Ōkami Joō no Tsume**"

Okami Joō no Tsume launched from her claws and pushed Hinata thought the forest, she slammed into many tree before coming to a stop. Hinata panted and looked up, she saw Mother flying high above her… sword swung to the side.

Mother quickly descended on Hinata, both swung there sword and connected… Hinata buckled under the stress. Mother swung her left arm and hit Hinata across the face with the band again… rolling Hinata across the forest. Hinata tried pushed herself up, and coughed up blood… Mother walked up to her, she stepped on a tree that fell.

"**Get up**" said Mother, she swung her arm to the side "**GET UP AND FIGHT**"

Mother crushed the fallen tree under her feet… Hinata managed to stand, she held her sword tight, and readied herself. Mother smiled and flashed over at Hinata again, Hinata spun and swing her blade at her, but she vanished and reappeared behind Hinata.

Mother swung her sword, and cut thought an after image, Hinata appeared behind Mother and swung… also cutting thought an after image. Hinata spun around to meet her attacker… but she wasn't there. Hinata was quickly impaled by Mother's sword. She held her sword up and lifted Hinata, she quickly pulled out and struck Hinata with her left hand again.

Hinata slammed into a tree, she looked up to see Mother blade aimed for her face… Hinata tilted her head and it hit the tree. Hinata slipped away and readied herself again, Mother pushed her hand agents the tree, and gripped it… then ripped it out of the ground. She pulled her sword out, then threw the tree at Hinata.

Hinata firmly planted her feet… and swung her sword down, cutting thought it… but Mother was ready to strike again. Mother kicked her leg forward and slammed Hinata into the ground, then pushed down on her.

"**What the hell is wrong with you… can you not see a distraction when you see one**" growled Mother

Hinata bared her fangs and let out a growl, Mother just smirked at her… then brought her sword down into Hinata throat… it popped reviling a clone. Hinata fell from the sky and swung down, Mother brought up her hand and blocked the attack with the metal band. She looked up and her eyes shined under her orange sunglass.

Mother pulled her hand away and spun around, there blade clashed… the trees around them were blown to nothing but wood chips. Hinata eyes dilated upon seeing that, Mother just let out a laugh. Hinata pushed agents her harder, then flipped over her… she landed and swung her sword, only to hit the air… Hinata just growled in anger.

'_She's so damn fast' _thought Hinata

CHIRP CHIRP

Hinata froze at what she heard… she slowly looked back, to see Mother's left hand, preparing a Chidori. Mother swung her arm to the side and grinned, she charged at Hinata, swiping at her with her lighting cloaked hand.

Hinata ducked and dodged as she stepped backwards… Hinata quickly brought her hand to her face… and summoned her 0 tailed armor. Mother just smiled... she knew Atanih would assist Hinata… even if she did forbid it… Atanih is a part of Hinata, so she holds no control over her.

Mother swiped again and ripped into Hinata armor, Hinata countered quickly and slashed Mother… only to hit other after image. Hinata let out a growl, she looked around and sniffed the air… the ground cracked under her, she looked down to see Mother's fist.

Hinata stepped back and dodge the fist, but Mother spun around and kicked her in the stomach. Mother raised her sword high… it blazed with her reishi.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" yelled Mother

The reishi flew from sword, Hinata put up her hands and shielded her attack… Mother flashed over and got past Hinata's guard, she back handed her with the metal band again… then her claws shined once more.

"**Ōkami Joō no Tsume**" yelled Mother

Mother swung her hand and launched the attack from her claws, creating a rip in her armor. Hinata quickly corrected her stance, she pushed forward quickly and swung her sword. Mother brought hers up and just grinned at Hinata… she pushed up agents Hinata hard.

"**Your gonna have to do better if we wish to beat me**" said Mother

Hinata pushed away as hard as she could, she flew backwards and went thought one handed hand signs. Her cheeks puffed out and she fired a giant fire ball at Mother. Mother stood her ground and just let out a laugh.

"**Didn't I just say, you have to do better**" said Mother, then she let out an ear shattering scream.

Hinata fire ball was snuffed out from the scream, she was holding her head in pain… her ears were ringing. Hinata opened her eyes to see Mother in front of her, she thrust her palm forward and pushed Hinata thought the forest… and off the mountain.

Mother threw Hinata towards the white sand belong… Hinata hit the sand and bounced, then rolled and hopped to her feet. Hinata shook her head and staggered a little… she looked up and jumped out of the way of a her sword.

Mother tail whipped around and busted Hinata in the side, but she grabbed it and held it. Mother didn't seem fazed, she swung her tail up and lifted Hinata, then slammed her down into the sand. The impact was too much for Hinata… she let go of Mother's tail.

Mother held her sword high… it erupted with her reishi once again, she swung it to the side and generated more.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" yelled Mother

Hinata threw her arms up to shield herself from the attack, Hinata was pushed back, she let out a gritted scream from the reishi as it burnt her. Hinata threw her arms to the side and dispensed the flaming reishi… she put her arms up to her face.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata vanished, Mother rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sputter. Mother swung her sword to the side and blocked Hinata's attack… Hinata flashed away again. Mother looked around… then swung her sword above her, blocking another attack.

Hinata vanished again, annoying Mother.

"**Is this how you plan to beat Aizen**" said Mother

Mother reached her hand up and grabbed Hinata's katana… only to see Hinata wasn't with it. Mother raised an eyebrow… Hinata was right behind her, she went to rip her claws into her… only to hit air. Mother was now behind Hinata, she reached out and smashed her fingers under her armor, then threw her behind her, back onto the mountain.

Mother flashed over to where Hinata landed, she twirled the sword in her hand

"**This is the only time I shall return your sword… lose it again, and you'll have to find it"** said Mother, then threw the sword at Hinata… impaling her in the chest.

Hinata spit up blood, she looked down at the sword in her chest… she reached down and painfully pulled it out. She quickly moved her hand to her chest, to heal the wound… she looked up to see Mother in front of her, foot pulled back.

"**FOOL**" yelled Mother, kicking Hinata in the face and into a tree "**What moron heals themselves out in the open"**

Hinata pushed herself up again, dazed from the hit to the tree… she shook her head, and held her sword tight. Hinata rushed at Mother and swung her sword, there blades clashed and sparked… Mother was able to parry all of her attack. Mother let out a yawn… she swung her sword and knocked Hinata off her guard.

Mother pushed forward with her blade as Hinata quickly blocked it, she moved her left hand up and Hinata caught it with her left hand. Mother just blinked, an orb formed in her hand, making Hinata groin.

"**Cero**" said Mother

The force of the cero rocketed Hinata backward, Hinata hit the ground and rolled again, she shoot up to see Mother right on top of her. Mother balled her left hand into a fist and hit Hinata in the stomach, making her double over in pain. Mother pushed up close to her, then head butted her… braining her pretty damn good.

Mother shook her head and blasted with Hinata with other Cero, launching her into the forest again. Mother popped her neck as she walked thought the forest at casual pace. She shook her head in shame… that rate this fight it going… Hinata has no hope to wield her. With a sigh Mother stepped out into the clearing… to see Hinata laying in the snow.

Mother stepped up and over Hinata, she held her sword out to the side… she turned it slightly, then went to stab Hinata. Hinata sprang up and clashed her sword, and blocked the strike… Mother noticed it was slightly stronger… then she spotted a tail.

Hinata swung again and created an opening, she went for it… but it was a mistake. Mother had swung her sword down and hit Hinata in the head, giving her a scar over her eye. Hinata pushed back and opened her mouth.

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata

Mother swung her sword out and the cero hit it, the cero fragmented and spread out around her. Hinata let out a below of a scream and charged again, Mother just shook her head… she jumped past her and out of the way. As Mother jumped over Hinata, she swung her leg and kicked Hinata in the neck… snapping it like a twig.

Hinata crashed to the ground and lay there, she twitched and jerk as she tried to get up. Mother landed and looked back, she just narrowed her eyes.

"**You're so weak**" said Mother

Hinata stirred again… she slowly pushed herself up and stood, her hands shot up to her neck and she held it in place. Hinata's hands started to glow green as she healed, Mother once again narrowed her eyes.

"**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HEALING OUT IN THE OPEN**" yelled Mother

Mother rushed forward with blazing speed, she stopped just above Hinata and started to swing her sword down, then out of the corner of her eye she saw her two tails coming at her. Mother jumped back and slide across the ice.

Hinata turned around to face her, sword ready once again. A small trail of blood leaked from Mother's mouth, Mother just smirked. Mother rotated her shoulder and a series of cracks and pop were heard, she readied herself.

"**Now the battle really starts**" said Mother

Hinata cracked her barley headed neck and smiled.

"Bring it on Bitch" said Hinata with a smirk

The two stood off for a moment, and then they both vanished and crashed into each other. They pushed back and started to clashed there blades together, the way they dodged, the way they blocked… it looked like it was an intricate dance.

The two pushed away from each other and there eys locked, Hinata charged at her. Hinata raised her sword in the air, trying to strike Mother in the head, but she blocked and went for a counter. Mother's sword came down and cut Hinata's Hollow Armor, just missing the skin, Hinata jumped back.

Hinata's eyes darted around looking for a weakness, but Mother was far more skilled then her… she figured that out pretty damn hard.

Mother swung her foot out and kicked Hinata in the gut and sent her back, she fell to her knee's. Mother raised her sword and rushed the down Hinata, she swung her sword down on her. Only for it to get blocked by a Hinata's two tails. Hinata looked up at her, with a cero formed in her mouth.

"**Cero**" screamed Hinata

Mother jumped to the side and avoided the blast, but then she saw Hinata's two tails swinging around.

'_Clever girl… she's already adapting to her tails'_ thought Mother, then she swung up her left hand and blocked it.

Mother then counter with a lightning fast swing of her sword, just grazing Hinata's armor. Hinata pushed away and land on all fours, she let out a growl.

"**Wolf Style: Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry**" yelled Hinata, then her cheeks puffed up "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**"

The fire ball barreled toward Mother, who just stood her ground. The fire ball got closer and closer, and she just smirked. She gripped her sword and the blade was engulfed in a its black flames once again.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" yelled Mother

Mother swung her sword and sent out a wave of black energy, it hit Hinata's fire ball and destroyed it, the attack raged forward. Hinata put her hands up and blocked the attack… she swung her arms out and destroyed the attack… her three tails slammed into the snowy ground.

'_She's getting stronger'_ thought Mother with a smile '_but she still got a ways to go'_

Hinata rushed towards Mother, then lunged at Mother.

"**Wolf Style: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**" said Hinata, swinging her claws at Mother, who just blocked it with her sword.

Mother pushed Hinata away and tried swing her sword at her, Hinata just ducked and caught it with her hand and managed to pull the sword from her hand and tossed it behind her. Hinata swung her fist towards Mother, who dodge, then swung her leg at Hinata. Hinata jumped over Mother leg, then drilled her fist into her jaw. Mother feet still firmly on the ground, went skidding backwards.

Hinata lunched at her again, Mother quickly spun around and slammed her tail down onto Hinata, smashing her into the ground. Mother jumped over her and landed next to her sword, she pulled it out and faced Hinata.

Hinata was standing again, she ran towards Mother and started to twist her body.

"**Wolf Style: Tunneling Fang**" yelled Hinata

Hinata spun towards Mother, her tails came together to speed up her spinning. Mother extended her hand, and got in a soiled defense stance… and waited for Hinata.

Hinata's tunneling fang slammed into Mother hand… and had stopped it completely, Mother hand was right in her face.

"**Cero**" said Mother

Hinata was thrown backwards from the blast, she landed on her back and slide across the ice. She slammed her tails into the ground and catapulted herself up, she landed on her feet again and shook the ice off.

Hinata charged Mother, she swung her sword… Mother swung her sword so quickly, and so strongly, it almost knocked her sword out of her hand. Mother swung her sword again and made the blade stretch out a long ways and cut Hinata's shoulder, Hinata gritted her teeth and pushed thought the pain. Hinata ran at Mother again, only to get knocked back with a huge gash on across her armor and chest.

Hinata took a step forward, ignoring the pain in her chest, and the blood oozing out of her. Hinata looked up towards Mother, her hollowed eyes flashed.

"Is that all you got?" said Hinata

Mother charged at Hinata and held her sword high, she brought it down and Hinata stopped it with her sword, the ground cratered under her. Hinata and Mother pushed away from each other… both looked back up at each other.

Hinata and Mother charged at each other, Mother swung her sword, making it stretch out to cut Hinata, Hinata ducked to avoided the first strike and ran forward, Mother grinned and quickly swinging it up, and then down.

Hinata looked up, but it was too late, Mother's sword came down on her and ripped into her shoulder.

'_F-FUCK'_ thought Hinata

Mother pulled on her sword and cut deeper into Hinata shoulder, the pain was mind boggling. Hinata fell to her knees and looked up to see Mother's sword sink back together. Hinata pushed away again and landed away from Mother, blood dripped from her armor.

'_Three, the number of consecutive attacks is three'_ thought Hinata '_Just like Zabimaru'_

Hinata ran forward towards, thinking she knows how to beat her now.

Mother swung her sword towards Hinata, she ducked '_ONE'_. Thought Hinata. Mother swung her sword up and then down, Hinata dodged. '_TWO'_ Hinata moved closer to Mother, who pulled on her sword making it come back to him, Hinata dodge it as well. '_THREE'_. Hinata swung her sword, and Mother easily stepped out of the way and swung her sword at Hinata, ripping her chest again. Hinata slowly sank to her knees

"**Didn't you learn your lesson during your fight with Renji**?" asked Mother "**I am the Mother of Zabimaru, of course I know of the limit to its attacks"**

Mother swung her sword down, Hinata shot up and blocked the attack… she bared her fangs and growled. Hinata pushed away from Mother… then she readied herself, she gripped her sword tightly. Hinata tilted her head back and let out a battle cry as a 4th tail sprouted and hit the ground.

Mother just smiled and rocked her head back… then charged at Hinata. Hinata quickly moved her other hand to her sword and swung, the increase in power deflected Mother attacks… the two swung there sword and sent sparks flying in all directions.

Mother spun on her foot to get extra speed in her strike, as Hinata swung down hard. There colliding reishis created and explosion and pushed them backwards. Hinata ran straight towards Mother, who swung her sword down at Hinata, forcing Hinata to block the attack with all her might. Hinata managed to push her attack to the side, making him stab the ground.

Mother ripped the sword from the ground and flung ice into Hinata's face… Hinata let out a growl and quickly rubbed her eyes. Mother pushed forward and sucker punched Hinata in the face, making her stumble backwards. She gave to a stop and looked up to see Mother grinning at her.

Mother started to raise her spiritual pressure, as did Hinata. Both fighters bolted at each other and exchanged blows, their swords clashed again and the pushed at each other, Mother reach out and grabbed Hinata's sword, ignoring the pain in her now bleeding hand, she quickly yanked Hinata forward and went to stab.

Hinata narrowly escaped the strike, she kicked Mother and had making her let go, as Hinata landed she turned around to face her, to see nothing. Mother appeared behind and stuck down, only to be blocked again by Hinata, Hinata was getting pushed down by her blade, Hinata growled loudly and quickly shot up pushing Mother away.

"**Good reaction, your improving**" said Mother

Hinata growled loudly, she didn't like to be patronized. Mother just grinned at her, then flipped her off… and gestured her to attack. Hinata quickly lunged at Mother, she was faster than she could follow, Hinata swung her sword down, ripping open her shoulder.

Mother jut grinned, the fight was getting more intense… good. Hinata swung at her again and again, pushing her back this time. Mother blocked at strike aimed for the neck and pushed back as hard as she could.

Hinata's sword came down and ripped into her other shoulder and knocked her back, Mother rammed her sword into the ground to slow herself down, didn't help much. Mother came to a stop, she pulled her sword from the ground. She reached up and touched her wounds, her blood was gushed from his shoulders and staining her jacket and fur.

In one fluid motion she swung her jacket off to the side, she licked her lips and smiled.

"**No one… as ever fought me as hard has you have**" said Mother with a small laugh "**Keep this up… and I just might let you wield me**"

Mother rushed at Hinata was a grin on her face, Hinata swung her sword and cut her stomach. It didn't slow her down in the slightest, she just went to stab Hinata, cutting her cheek. Mother raised her sword into the air and went to strike Hinata, which she counters. Hinata swung her sword and cut her neck, not stopping for a second Mother tried stabbing Hinata, who barely escaped.

Mother flashed behind Hinata, then to her side, then to her front again… trying to face her out. Hinata saw thought the distraction and blocked her attack. She quickly counter with rapid swings, cutting her open more and more by the second, only to make her laugh.

Hinata just grinned… both girls let their power raise, as the real fight was about to truly begin.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng was panting hard… while it may seem like it only been a few hours to Hinata… it's actually been 3 months. Sui-Feng popped a soldier pill in her mouth and bite down on it, quickly swallowing it. Sui-Feng then quickly flicked one into Hinata mouth and down her throat.

All of the wounds she gotten from Mother were on her physical body. Hinata's armor was around her outside her mind scape… her four tails rested on the ground, Hinata watched as the 5th grew and lay in place.

=== Mine Scape ===

Mother swung her sword to the side, it now had silver teeth on the blade, and partially on the back of it. The metal band on her left arm was now a gauntlet, with sharp claws… Mother had used her Bankai… while Hinata still had a simple katana.

Mother rose her blade and pointed it at Hinata.

"**Hinata Inuzuka… I have been a zanpakutō spirit for at least thousands of years. In that time I've test the worth of those who wielded me with my children… only a few have made it to me… you are the only one to push me to use my Bankai**" said Mother

Hinata felt a bit of pride.

"before we resume the fight… can I ask a few questions?" asked Hinata

Mother blinked, then nodded her head.

"**You may**" said Mother

"Does Renji wield you?" asked Hinata

"**No**" said Mother "**While he does wield a Zabimaru… whom is one of my children, he does not wield me**"

"What about Hisana, did she wield you?" asked Hinata

"**No**" said Mother "**Again, while she did wield Zangetsu… she didn't wield me**"

Hinata nodded her head, she readied herself.

"I'm ready to fight you again" said Hinata

Mother smiled at Hinata, then she was gone… she reappeared behind Hinata… blade dripping from her claws and sword. 5 claw marks appear on her chest and one massive one on her back… blood leaked from her wounds.

Mother spun around and aimed her blade at Hinata head, but Hinata spun around and blocked the strike. The two colliding reishi created other explosion, once again the tree nearby were obliterated. Mother flashed out of site again, Hinata turned around Mother's leg already in full swing, it was too late to do anything, Mother's leg connected with her face, knocking her off balance and to the ground.

Hinata spun to the ground, she stabbed her sword into it and launched herself back up right, Mother just smile and rushed her. She swung her left arm and slashed her chest again, breaking the armor and cutting her again.

Hinata pushed away from her, her cheeks puffed up.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" yelled Hinata

A giant fire ball shot from her mouth and barreled at Mother, Mother just smiled. She sent lighting into her blade and gauntlet. Mother stepped forward and cut thought the fire with her sword, she then rushed forward and slammed her lightning cover claw gauntlet into Hinata chest.

Blood spewed from Hinata's mouth, Mother slowly pulled out the claw and watched as Hinata staggered backwards. Hinata armor quickly closed up and her wounds slowly started to heal, her 6 tails flowed around her.

Hinata ran towards Mother, who just stood her ground and blocked the attack with ease… Mother jumped back and swung her sword out… it morphed into its giant snake form… the bones were black and the hair was silver.

Mother swung her sword again, making the snake rushed Hinata… Hinata jumped out of the way of the first attack, but got clipped. Hinata spun to the side and hit the ground… she looked up and quickly rolled out of the way of Mother.

Mother's claw slammed into the ground, then she ripped out a chunk of the ground… she looked over at Hinata, then throw it at her. Hinata swung her sword to the side… then generated wind into it like Karui does with hers.

"**WIND SCAR**" yelled Hinata

The wind Hinata created destroyed the chunk of ground… and blew it all back at Mother. Mother had her snake sword come back to her and shield her… she looked thought the gaps to see Hinata high above her, and coming down fast.

Mother had the snake head look up at her, it opened its mouth and a white orb started to form.

"**Hikotsu Taihō**" said Mother

A white beam fired from the skeleton snake fire a massive beam towards Hinata, Hinata spun out of the way and twisted her body.

"**Tunneling Fang**" yelled Hinata

Hinata drilled into the snake, and the bones started to crack. Mother change it back to her blade and pointed it forward as it blazed with her reishi.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" said Mother

Mother swung her sword and fired the attack, Hinata put up her arms to shield herself. Hinata was thrown backwards, she landed on her feet and swung her sword to the side. Mother let her blade become its snake form again.

Hinata ran at Mother, she ducked out of the way of snake, she went for a kill shot, but was deflected by Mothers gauntlet. Hinata charged at Mother again, her sword clashing agents her gauntlet, Hinata was able to keep up with Mother's speed and graze. Mother used the snake's long body to wrap around her again, the ground shook as the two clashed harder and harder… the ground they were on started to crumble.

The ground broke an the two fell into the hidden cave in the mountain, the two jumped back from each other and hit the wall. The two then quickly pushed off the wall and towards each other, Mother changed her snake back into it sword form. There blade clashed and sparked again… they pushed off again and slide across the cave floor.

Hinata flashed behind Mother, her sword blazing with chakra. With a wave of her arm, Mother knocked Hinata away, then counters fast, Hinata blocked the strike and pushed her away. Hinata launched herself at Mother and unleashing her reishi. Smirking, Mother sidesteps, allowing Hinata's momentum to carry her off to the side.

Mother spun on her foot, slamming her leg and tail into Hinata's gut. Hinata straightened herself up again… she jumped forward and head butted Mother. Mother stumbled backwards slightly… but she then returned the favor to Hinata, by slamming her head into Hinata.

Hinata stumbled backwards, Mother swung her sword to hit Hinata, but Hinata flashed outside the cave and held her head, giving it a quick heal.

Mother flashed out of the cave and landed on the other side of the hole… she saw Hinata had sprouted her 6th tail. Mother narrowed her eyes as Hinata turned around to face her. In an instant Mother was 10 feet behind Hinata, blood burst out her shoulder. Hinata looked down at her wound and looked back at Mother, she gripped her sword tightly.

Hinata swung her sword to the side and rushed towards Mother, who stood her ground… she shot her foot out and kicked, Hinata in the jaw. Hinata staggered backwards and messaged her jaw… she turned her head to the said and spit out blood.

Mother charged towards Hinata, she spun around and swung her foot high into the air, then slammed it down onto Hinata's skull. Hinata was brained hard… she stumbled backwards, and fell. Mother went for the kill, but Hinata rolled out of the way.

Hinata looked back up just in time to avoided Mother foot from slammed into her skull. Hinata rolled out of the way and jump up, she swung her sword to the side… and was ready for Mother again. Mother just smile and popped her neck again, she pointed her finger towards Hinata.

"**Cero**" said Mother

Hinata pushed her sword into the blast and split it down the middle, once Mother stopped her attack Hinata swung her sword at her… only to be blocked by her gauntlet. Mother pointed her finger forward again.

"**Cero**" said Mother

Hinata took a point blank blast to the face… she was sent skidding across the ice and snow. Hinata rushed towards Mother again and started to swing her sword, Mother dodge every swing, slash and thrust Hinata attempted.

Mother fired other cero at Hinata and blasted her thought the forest and back into the clearing. Hinata slammed her sword into the ground and came to a stop… she panted and let out a grunt. Mother flashed in front of Hinata… she watched as Hinata fell to her knee.

Hinata grit her teeth, she slowly pushed herself back up… her 7th tail started to form. The two narrowed their eyes at each, then there arms became like a blur as they attempted to slash each other. The two swung their swords at each other, ripping into each other flesh… either backing down. Hinata growled as she wasn't getting anywhere with this fight, Mother just wouldn't drop… not even to her knee.

Hinata swung at Mothers arm, hoping to take it off and cripple her. Mother just grinned as she stepped out of the way, then rammed her gauntlet into Hinata's gut. Hinata stumbled to the left, she let out a growl and attempted to strike again, only to get the same result.

Mother jumped back and dodge another strike, she then back flipped and kicked Hinata in the face, sending her flying into a tree. Hinata pushed herself from tree, the fell and crashed to the ground… she let out a roar, one that shook her mind scape, then charged again.

Mother just grinned and flew towards Hinata, not knowing what Hinata was planning. Hinata tilted her head back and started to form a giant orb at the front of her mouth… she pointed her head down at Mother and fired a massive Cero at Mother. Mother put her gauntlet up to shield herself from the blast… the blast force Mother back and away from Hinata.

Hinata let out a hollow again… she pushed launched herself in the direction Mother was sent flying. Hinata was soon greeted by Mother who had a few mild burns… but nothing serious. The two clashed and clashed again, sending sparks in every direction.

Mother then held her gauntlet up, energy radiated on the claws.

"**Ōkami Joō no Tsume**" yelled Mother

Hinata jumped back and away from Mother's attack, Hinata slid across the ground again… her 8 tails slammed into the ground to stop her. She pulled back her fist and let her claws shine in the light.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**" yelled Hinata

Mother dodge Hinata swipes with ease… she just gave Hinata a cocky grin as she swung. Hinata balled up fist and went for a punch, Mother blocked it with her gauntlet… the two locked eyes. Hinata pushed away and quickly lashed out at her, determined to claw her.

Hinata lower her hand and let lighting cloak her hand… she launched herself at Mother.

"**CHIDORI**" yelled Hinata, swinging her lighting cover palms at him

Mother effortlessly dodge all of her attempts… Hinata hand and went for a right hook, Mother took the hit. The lighting coursed over her… and did nothing. Mother pushed away from Hinata she held her sword up high… it was cloaked with her reishi.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" yelled Mother

Hinata put up her arms to shield herself from the attack, her tails wrapped around her for extra protection. The blast hit Hinata and washed over her… not a scratch on her. Hinata's tail unfurled around her and her 8th tail was revealed.

Mother just narrowed her eyes… she was getting excited, someone may finally wield her. Mother rushed forward and the two started to clash blades again, ducking and parrying each other attack… there blades clashed and they pushed against each other.

Mother looked Hinata in the eyes, and saw all she needed to see.

"**Hinata Inuzuka… you are indeed worth of wielding me**." said Mother "**My name is**…"

=== Sui-Feng, Massive Time Skip ===

Sui-Feng was at the end of her limit… she's out of soldier pills, and senzu beans. Her eyes fluttered, she fell forward… and was caught by Hinata… who had finished her training and held her Shikai in her hand.

=== Time Skip ===

"Those Zanpakutō's you named… they are not my Zanpakutō" said Hinata, narrowing her eyes "The sword I wield now… is my true zanpakutō"

"Your true zanpakutō?" said Aizen

"Yes… my true zanpakutō" said Hinata "and her name is"

X

Moka lend back in her chair… poured herself a cup of sake, and lit up a cigarette.

"Ah… Cliffhanger" said Moka with a grin

Ranma was in his small cat form, sitting in her kitty bed and ripping into a T-Rex sized chicken wing. As he chewed his food, he looked over.

"You know… hmmm, so good" said Ranma taking other bite "You piss of a lot of people that way"

Moka just folder her arms behind her head and let out a sigh.

"I know" said Moka with a grin

X

**Next Time: Clash Between Two Transcended Beings**


	88. A Clash Between Transcended Beings

"Tensa Zangetsa?" said Aizen, then chuckled "all you did… was change the 'U' in Zangetsu… to an 'A'"

Hinata didn't let Aizen's word affect her, in fact she was searching for energies, she closed her eyes and gave a prayer for Sarutobi.

"Only one casualty" said Hinata "At lease I made it in time to stop you from harming anyone else"

"Yeah, don't mind me… just missing a fucking arm over here" said Beni

"Evil" said Hinata, not even looking over

"Undercover" responded Beni

"I see" said Hinata, a clone formed next to her and ran to help "What about Gin?"

"Yes… I was under cover too" said Gin, soon a clone form and aided him.

Tsunade pushed herself up, she saw what Hinata did, she saw a clone come over to her.

'_Shadow Clone… without hand signs'_ thought Tsunade

"Hinata Inuzuka… you act so high and" started Aizen

"AIZEN" yelled Hinata, interrupting him

Aizen blinked and looked at Hinata

"Let's relocate" said Hinata "I don't want to fight here"

"Heh… how amusing" said Aizen with a smirk "What if I don't want to relocate"

"Heh… now that's amusing" said Hinata

Aizen just smiled still.

"How so?" asked Aizen

Hinata looked over at Aizen, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't recall" started Hinata

Before he could blink, Hinata's slammed the palm of her hand into his Aizen… and pushed him far outside the village… many many miles away in fact. Hinata flew above a barren mountain waste land, then threw Aizen down into the ground.

Aizen slammed into the ground and created a large crater upon impact. Hinata landed a few feet away… the dust cleared in an instant as Aizen's reishi flared.

"Giving you a fucking choice" finished Hinata, throwing her left hand to the side, the metal band shined in the light.

Aizen held his face, his mind was racing to figure out what the hell had happened. Aizen slowly looked up… Hinata's face didn't change… she just stared him down.

"I understand now… you didn't lose your energy… you relinquished it, you trading it all for heighten abilities, and brute strength" said Aizen, then smirked "but, you should still feel despair… as my abilities are still far greater than yours"

Aizen blinked and lost sight of Hinata, he looked behind him to see Hinata's chest puffed up, then a stream of fire came out of her mouth. Aizen flashed out of the way, then reappeared behind Hinata, he swung his sword down and cut thought her.

Hinata didn't even react as the blade went thought her… she then started to glow bright red. Then exploded violently… Aizen flew backwards out of the fire and smoke, he landed on boulder and growl. Hinata appeared behind him, she swung her sword and cut his neck, Aizen spun around to attack her… Hinata ducked under it.

Hinata then pointed her finger forward, it started to glow black and ominous, then a purple lightning coursed around it.

"**Lightning Style: Gran Rey Cero Oscuras**" said Hinata

Aizen was blasted back by the massive lighting fueled cero… his back slammed into something, he turned around to see Hinata again, her sword raised high.

"**Getsuga Tensho**" yelled Hinata

Aizen was pushed back again by the massive reishi Hinata generated. Aizen came to a stop, he looked back at Hinata to see her coming in for other attack. Both fighters swung there sword, they clashed and rocket the ground under them.

Aizen growled in frustration, he swung his sword to the side. How was she doing this… she's just a human. Hinata looked at Aizen… a smirk came across her face, Aizen scowled at her.

"Hinata Inuzuka… do not think for a second you will beat me" yelled Aizen "You may have master your Zanpakuto… but I have master mine well before you"

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she could see his Zanpakuto Spirit… Kyoka Suigetsu… she was just a little girl. Kyoka Suigetsu had a chain around her neck, she looked beaten and busied, tears ran down her face. She was wearing dirty rags for cloths, she looked up at Hinata, her eyes water with tears and she cried louder. Hinata looked back up at Aizen, then growled.

"You imprisoned your own zanpakutō" said Hinata, who didn't think it was possible to do such a thing

Aizen turned up his nose and sneered at Hinata.

"She refused to obey me… so I had to teach her who was the master" said Aizen "Did you know the world created for a zanpakutō spirit is subconscious created for them, based on their nature and personality. It is possible for their wielder to change their living arrangement, to better fit there requirement." Aizen smiled at Hinata "Kyoka Suigetsu use to live by a waterfall in a field of flowers, a zanpakutō has no need to gaze at such beauty… so I turned her home to a prison." Aizen saw Hinata narrow her eyes, he pushed further "A zanpakutō also has no need for food, water or sunlight"

"YOU BASTARD" screamed Hinata

Hinata flashed over and swung at Aizen, Aizen swung his sword and they connected.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH**" cried Kyoka Suigetsu in pain

Hinata jumped back and growled, Aizen laughed at her.

"How interesting… you wish to kill me, yet you don't wish to harm my Zanapkuto" said Aizen, then narrowed his eyes and smirked "you do know… that if you kill me, you kill her as well"

Hinata growled and bared her fangs… she saw Kyoka Suigetsu look up at her.

"**Don't concern yourself with me… do what you must**" said Kyoka Suigetsu

"No… I am aware that Kenpachi stole his zanpakutō from a dead soul reaper… I will simple take her from you, and claim her as my own" said Hinata, holding her sword to the side "then I shall find her a wielder who will treat her properly"

Kyoka Suigetsu felt a flutter of hope enter her heart, Aizen just smiled at Hinata.

"You're a fool… you never fight for just yourself, it's always for other" said Aizen "Your kindness is your weakness"

Aizen flashed behind Hinata, he went to swing his sword… Hinata shot up her arm and blocked it with the metal band, she pushed it away and spun around, cutting Aizen.

"The only fool here is you" said Hinata "By isolating yourself from everyone, that will be your down fall"

Aizen's form shattered from existents, then he quickly reappeared behind Hinata, who seemed to not notices. Aizen swung his sword, aiming to take of Hinata's head. Hinata spun around and swung her sword, the two blades clashed… and the mountain behind them blown apart… with a smooth clean cut.

"You must be surprised… one swing of my sword and the environment changes. That's my power right now" said Aizen "I honestly didn't know my power had increased so much. I'm happy Hinata Inuzuka, thanks to you… I am able to test my power that transcends that of a hollow and soul reaper, power that even Kami and Yami are fearful of to my heart's content"

Hinata didn't say anything… she just stared at him, her eyes hardened and full of hate towards him. Aizen held up his hand, that was fused with the handle of his zanpakutō, then he went to attack Hinata. Hinata brought up her blade and blocked the attack, like it was nothing.

"Look… my zanpakutō has fused with me as the conclusion of my evolution. Perhaps this is the natural form of the zanpakutō" said Aizen "Hinata Inuzuka, I was able to figure out that our evolution are not the same, just by clashing with you. If I so wish… I can break your sword" Aizen pulled back to strike "with one strike"

Aizen swung his sword at Hinata… and then she did the unthinkable… she caught it. Aizen's eyes widened… his mind started to race.

"What wrong… are you afraid of something you can't understand that has happened before your very eyes?" said Hinata calmly and coolly

Aizen felt Hinata grip loosen on his sword… he jumped back and threw his hand to the side.

"Don't think stopping my attack means anything, your only alive because you strength surpassed mine for a moment" said Aizen, then he rose his hand "I will prove my strength, I shall crush you with my kido" Aizen just sneered at Hinata "**Seeping Muddled Crest! Insolent Vessel of Lunacy! Seethe, Deny, Paralyze, Flicker and Disturb Sleep! Crawling Princess of Iron! Constantly Disintegrating Doll of Mud! Unite! Repel! Come back down to Earth and know your own powerlessness!**" Aizen just grinned as Hinata stood there "**HADO 90: KURO HITSUGI**"

Blackness started to close around Hinata, Aizen just laughed louder as Hinata stared at him as she was enclosed.

"This is Kuro Hitsugi performed with full incantation by me, one who has transcended a hollow and soul reaper, one who is feared by Kami and Yami. It's a torrent of gravity that distorts space and time! Something a human like you could never comprehend. GOOD BYE HINATA INUZUKA" said Aizen

"Do you ever shut up" said Hinata

With a swung of her hand, Hinata destroyed Aizen's Hado like it was made of glass… Aizen watched as his powerful Hado fell to the ground, he looked back up at Hinata.

"Sosuke Aizen… you were right about one thing… our evolution are not the same" said Hinata, flashing behind Aizen… blood sprayed from the cut on his chest "That mountain that was destroyed… that was my doing, not yours" Hinata turned around to face Aizen, who was touching his bleeding chest

Hinata reached out and poked Aizen in the back of his head… Aizen flinched and jumped back away from Hinata, landing on a small cliff.

"Feel's strange doesn't it?" asked Hinata "You asked me before why I backed away from you. Now you're backing away from me. Should I ask you now? Why did you back away from me?"

Aizen heart was beating fast… he still couldn't believe it, he looked down at Hinata to see her smile.

"Are you exultant that you are faster than me? Are you exultant that you stopped my swing? Are you exultant that you crushed my kido? Are you exultant that you wounded me?" said Aizen with a growl "DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF HUMAN"

Hinata watched as a 3rd eye formed from his forehead, this his face split open and he evolved to his next hard to explain. Aizen let out a low monstrous growl, then started to check out his new form.

"I see… so you cannot allow it, Hogyoku… you can't forgive…. A human getting the better of me" said Aizen

One of the head things on Aizen's wing started to for a cero… Hinata looked up at it, then it fired.

=== Konoha ===

Sui-Feng manage to regain consciousness… she pushed herself up and looked around. Hinata's clones has long since held everyone and popped. Sui-Feng looked off in the distance for no reason other than the script told her to.

A gigantic pillar of fire and reishi shot to the sky, alerting everyone to look over. Everyone held up their arms to shield themselves from the rubble that fell.

"W-Who's attack was that?" said Beni "I can't since there reishi's… so who's attack was that?"

"No one can… there fighting on a higher plain of existence then us… we'll… we'll just have to wait and see" said Sui-Feng

=== Hinata and Aizen ===

Hinata jumped out of the flame and landed on her feet, her arm was slightly burnt from the blast… if not for her making an army of clones as a shield… it would have been a lot worse. Aizen seeming proud of wounding her arm… went in for the kill, Aizen grabbed Hinata by the throat and held her up.

The six heads on his wings moved in close and started to form a cero, he squeezed tight and watched as Hinata's eyes closed.

"Can you hear me, Hinata Inuzuka? You may have transcend the boundary between soul reaper and hollow for a moment. But having lost all your power… you're only a shell of your former self. You're no longer worth taking in and understanding" said Aizen "You will now die at the hands of a truly transcendent being. You death will bring an end to the despicable being known as Soul Reaper and Hollow." Aizen saw Hinata tighten her grip "Give up… its over"

"Over?" said Hinata, opening her eyes and looking at Aizen "I couldn't agree more"

Hinata swung her burnt arm and smacked Aizen, freeing herself… she slowly floated back.

"I'm sick of seeing you and hearing you. You are the scum of the earth, and belong in the deepest parts of hell" said Hinata "I will end you with my Bankai"

Aizen blinked for a moment, then his face fell slightly.

"You know… this would have had a bigger impact, if Moka didn't reveal it in the last chapter" said Aizen

Hinata narrowed her eyes and held out her sword.

"Shut up… Moka didn't think of that until after she posted that chapter" said Hinata, then gripped her sword "**BANKAI**" Black reishi wrapped around Hinata, blowing Aizen back slightly, the reishi died down… and showed the Hinata has become what her zanpakutō spirit is… Hinata has become the spitting image of her zanpakutō spirit, Hinata Inuzuka has become a Getsuga "**Sensō no Megami, Tensa Zangetsa**"

Hinata sword was now in its Bankai state, her sword had its silver teeth and her metal band became a claw an gauntlet. Her long white snake tail flicked behind her… Aizen just stared an blinked.

_'__I can't sense her… that impossible, then two being from two diminutions face each other… the lower being cant sense the higher being, unless they purposely lower their power to allow it… is she… on a higher plain?_' thought Aizen

Aizen grit his teeth, his eye widened in anger.

"**IMPOSSIBLE, NO HUMAN CAN NOT SURPASS ME**" screamed Aizen

Hinata looked up at Aizen, then vanished… she appeared behind Aizen, then with a swing of her hand, cracked him in the face. Aizen spun as he rocketed to the ground, he slammed into a mountain side and started to push himself up. Hinata dove down and slammed her foot into his chest, Aizen swung his sword at her… and she caught his arm in her claw, crushing it in her grip.

Hinata then swung her sword down and cut off his arm, freeing the Zanpakutō from his grasp.

"You don't deserve a Zanpakutō as powerful as her" said Hinata "This sword will go to a more deserving wielder"

Aizen went to grab his sword from Hinata, put she stomped her foot down and pushed off of him. A normal Hinata clone formed next to Hinata, she looked over and handed her Kyoka Suigetsu… who still has Aizen hand stuck on her handle.

The clone ripped Aizen's hand off and tossed it to the side, she looked up and meet her master eyes.

"You already have your order" said Hinata, looked back down Aizen "Go"

The clone turned and took off to Konoha… Aizen growled.

"Damn you, Damn you… you pest" said Aizen, his hand grew back

Hinata pointed her claw at Aizen, then in a second she slammed her claw into Aizen chest… Aizen gasped as blood burst from his mouth.

'_This can't be happening'_ thought Aizen

Hinata ripped upward and pulled Aizen high into the sky… she pushed him away harshly.

'_I've taken everything into account'_ thought Aizen

"This is where it will end" said Hinata

'_My plan was so perfect'_ thought Aizen

"Good Bye, Aizen" said Hinata, holding her sword

'_So how is it this girl has beaten me… where did I go wrong_?' thought Aizen… then his eyes widened as he remember something

=== Flash Back ===

"It seem that Sui-Feng is still alive" said Gin, then turned to Aizen "that's not what the hollow said who governs that area"

"The hollow just assumed Sui-Feng was dead, I'll go take care of her" said Tosen preparing to leave

"No" said Aizen "you will do no such thing"

"But… Lord Aizen, why?" asked Tosen

"Because, that hollow bitched and moaned about wanting to rule over an area, and so he shall, thus he must take responsibility" said Aizen

=== Flash Back End ===

"**Getsuga**" started Hinata, her sword erupted in reishi… she poured all of her reishi into it, to insure Aizen would die

'_Hinata Inuzuka… is here, because I let Sui-Feng service that day'_ thought Aizen

'_If this comes back to bite him in the ass, that's his fault'_

"**TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata attack emitted was massive, it was the biggest Getsuga Tensho she has ever release… the attack could be seen from Konoha, and even Suna. The trench created from the attack was 10 miles deep, 6 miles long and 150 feet wide.

Aizen was nowhere to be seen… Hinata felt a pulse, she fell forward and the Getsuga form shattered like armor. Hinata started to fall to the ground, but thanks to her Mother, Sui-Feng, she was caught… Sui-Feng looked around for a moment.

Sui-Feng looked back down at Hinata, the clone had told them her plan… Sui-Feng grit her teeth and started to cry. The amount of power Hinata had generated in her body in her Getsuga form… it was poison to her body, not only did Hinata damage her chakra system and body from using too much chakra.

Hinata was also in danger of dying from lack of chakra, since she put all of her chakra into her last attack. Not even the Feng clans sexual healing could help Hinata, Sui-Feng quickly took off the village to get Hinata, the hero of the elemental nations and the soul society some medical care.

X

Moka finished typing the chapter, she knew it was short… and she felt bad that she spent nearly year and a half of build up for it to end in less than 2000 words, but she just didn't know how to extend the chapter.

Moka pushed away from her computer… then quickly looked over at her assistant that enter the room. The tanned skin 10 year old let out a small 'eep' her twin pom-pom hair style bounced.

"Something wrong Jazmine?" asked Moka, leaning back "You don't usually come into my room unless it's something important… or are you finally taking me up on my offer and wanna cuddle"

Jazmine's face blushed, she shook her head, making her cute fake glasses she wears to look cute slide down her nose. Jazmine quickly pushed her glasses back up. Then pulled out a remote and started to turn on the security camera.

"Another flamer trying to bring me down, I thought we got machine guns to take care of that" said Moka

The camera flicked on, to show Aizen, back in his first transcended form… he was currently looking around, inspecting where he was. Moka blinked a few times, then looked back at Jazmine… whom was not just her assistant, but adviser.

"Ok… how is he here, I just wrote that Hinata killed him" said Moka

"It seems the Hogyoku saved him at the cost of its self from your writing" said Jazmine

Moka rubbed her chin for a moment, then looked up.

"Any suggestions?" asked Moka

"Yes, I think we need to initiate the 'Jazmine and Moka's Ultimate Defense Protocol to stop any Intruder from making it up to Moka" said Jazmine

Moka blinked for a moment

"Why is your name first?" asked Moka

"Cause I thought of the name" said Jazmine sweetly

=== Aizen ===

Aizen looked down at the ground, then back up to the sky… a smile cracked across his face.

"I'm here" said Aizen, then looked down at his hand "I may have devolved… but this power should be enough to kill Moka, and put an end to this story"

Aizen turned his head and saw the studio that Moka and her crew work in, he started to make his away over to the fence. The moment he reached out and touched the fence, machine guns burst from the steal post and started to fire at him.

The bullet bounced off of him as in his god like form, bullets where nothing to him… Aizen walked thought the gate, then machine guns turned and continued to fire at him… as Aizen reached the studio figure stood up on the building.

Aizen looked up, not that he'd recognized who he was fighting… he just smirked as the African America raise a katana, and the massive number of identical brother aimed their guns.

"KRAANG, FIRE" yelled Carlos

The Kraang all opened fire on Aizen, there plasma bullets hit him and did little damage, but some damage was better than no damage. The hail of bullets did slow Aizen down, but he pushed forward… Carlos jumped from the studio and charge.

Aizen just smirked as he watched Carlos come up on him… Carlos stopped and swung his sword as hard as he could. Aizen held up his arm to block the strike… and the sword sunk into his arm.

'_WHAT_?' thought Aizen

Aizen jumped back and looked as his bleeding arm, he looked back up at Carlos to see him getting ready. Aizen narrowed his eyes, the defenses outside is much stronger then he thought.

"You seem surprised, you think Moka would let weakling defend her?" asked Carlos, then swung his sword out "I am Carlos, I am the new gate guard for Moka… while I use to think she was being cruel to me… she was in fact training me and getting me ready for battle"

"Not that it matters, I am above you" said Aizen "a fool like you could never hurt me"

"Then explain that cut on your cheek" said Carlos

"What cut?" said Aizen

Carlos flashed past Aizen, as he did his sword dug into his cheek and ripped across, Aizen turned around and watched as Carlos dance around the hail of bullets, then came back towards him. Aizen instinctively reached for his sword, but remember Hinata took it from him.

Carlos swung his sword down, Aizen quickly clapped his hands and caught it.

"NOW" yelled Carlos

Aizen didn't have time to react, the Kraang fire massive cannons into his back, pushing him forward. Carlos took the small window of weakness and pulled away from Aizen. Carlos stepped pass Aizen and cut him in the back… Aizen stumbled forward and turned to Carlos.

"I will kill you" said Aizen

Carlos held his sword up, the Kraang shot it, the plasma surrounded the blade. Carlos held his blade up and charge at Aizen, he swung at him and started to push him back to the gate. The machine guns went back into their hidden chambers, then Kraang machine guns came out and started to fire into his back.

Aizen growled, he quickly pushed forward and slammed his palm into Carlos face.

"**CERO**" yelled Aizen

Carlos rocket backwards, then he flipped thought the sky and landed back on the studio. He shook this head for a moment, the got ready to attack again.

"Please, Jasmines Cero's are stronger than that, your gonna have to try harder if your gonna kill me" said Carlo

"That Cero wasn't meant to kill, I just needed to distract you as I took this" said Aizen, holding up a sword

Carlos blinked a few times, then looked down… his sword was gone, he looked back at Aizen.

"If I blasted you with too strong a Cero… it would have destroy this sword, and I needed it" said Aizen

Carlos growled, he looked back at the Kraang, who were still all firing at Aizen… he watched as Aizen was once again pushing forward. Carlos ducked down for a moment, out of Aizen's sight… then he poked his head back over the edge he had two massive cannons.

"DIE" yelled Carlos

Carlos opened fire one Aizen, the cannon blast completely covered Aizen body… but that didn't stop Carlos and the Kraang, they weren't about to take any chances with this man. The Kraang reached down and threw there high tech grenades down at the smoking craters… the grenades exploded and made it rain dirt.

Even then they continued to blast down at the spot Aizen was at… only when they all ran out of ammo and grenades did they stop. The Kraang held there gun up and looked down, Carlos peaked over the edge as well.

"Did we get him?" asked Carlos, unaware that Aizen was behind him

"No" said Aizen

Carlos spun around and saw Aizen's palm… Aizen fired the cero right into his face and knocked him off the studio. The Kraang didn't stand a chance against Aizen, the speed he swung his sword and ripped thought there robotic body… then the pink fun toy popped out, they let out a scream as they ran away.

Aizen just smirked, he jumped from the studio and enter the building by kicking the door of its hinges. Aizen walked thought the cubicles, blasting Kraang bots and cutting thought them like nothing. Aizen came up to a door and enter it, then stopped for a moment. He slowly scanned the area… this can be here, he's not in the soul society… so why is the maggots nest here?

Aizen was then hit by a massive reishi, could this be it? Could this be Moka's domain? Did Moka have self-loathing issues? Aizen heard voices, so he went to investigate. He slowly made his way thought the room that seemed like the maggots nest, he peeked around a corner and saw the three who he heard.

Yuri Yamada, who as introduce in a past chapter, but not given the details. His details will now be released, along with his friends.

Yuri hair was change since he was introduced… Yuri Yamada was modeled after Asukara Hao. He is the same size as his father Hanataro, making him taller than his Mother, Sui-Feng. Now before I go further, Yuri Yamada is not of Moka world people, just thought I'd remind you.

Yuri had both his parents facial features, but leaned more to looking like his mom, but had his father's blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt under his poncho like cloak and baggy pants he got from a friend of a friend. Hanging from the back of his neck was his Kasa

Yuri wielded two zanpakuto's… the tanto he wielded similar to the way his mother did, was indeed her zanpakutō. While his zanpakutō resembles a katana, the guard is a square with curved in corners, the handle is red and black, it's thick near the guard, but its small near the pommel, the scabbard is black and has a picture of a lotus mark on it.

Aizen finished studying him, he looked over at the dark skinned female… who looks similar to Halibel and Ulquiorra, next to her waist was her black Shirasaya.

Aizen then looked over at the boy… who he nodded had blue eye and a red eye. Aizen noted his blue-ish green spikey hair. Aizen saw he had three zanpakuto's and growled at being reminded of Hinata. One has a blue colored handle with a star shaped guard, one with a circle handle and a red colored handle and the last one has a square shaped guard with a black handle.

Aizen looked back over at Yuri, then blinked in confusion… the power was coming from him… was he one of Moka's co-authors? What rank is he in Moka's studio?

"Yuri… Squalo King needs you to come back for a bit, he's starting the newest addition to the Iro No Oo story" came a female voice "and I think he started a poll"

"Yeah, so wrap up what you're doing here" came a male voice "So hurry up or I'l snap your arm"

WHAP

The girl hit the other boy, he stumbled backwards and hit the rock wall, then growled.

"Mitsuki, you bitch what was that for?" growled the male

"For being stupid Azul, what good would Yuri be to Squalo King with a broken arm" said Mitsuki

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave just yet… Moka said she might need me real soon, I can't disobey her… Squalo King told me so himself" said Yuri

"So… you do work for Moka" said Aizen, stepping out from the corner.

Yuri looked back and his eyes widened… he stumbled backwards and past his friends.

"Aizen… but how, Hinata should have killed you… how are you still here?" said Yuri

Aizen stepped closer, just smiling that cocky ass smile of his. Mitsuki was too scared to move… by sure will she manage to move her hand down to her sword.

"Aizen?" said Azul with grinned, then pulled out his sword "Your dead in our universe… but now, I can kill you, then Zaraki, and finally my old man in squad zero!"

Azul took a step forward, grinning to his ear… he licked his lips.

"DON'T FIGHT HIM" yelled Yuri

"All I heard was Fight Him" said Azul

Azul charged at Aizen, when he was close enough he swung down, but Aizen caught the blade with his bare hand stopping the attack. Azul's grin didn't fade, in fact it grew… he reach down a grabbed his second sword.

Azul then feel Aizen sword rip across his chest… his blood flew in the air, but he still grinned.

"DIE" yelled Azul, swinging his blade.

Azul blade connected with Aizen's neck… and snapped. Azul's eyes dilated… then came other ripping pain, he looked down to see Aizen's sword sticking in his chest. Azul's growled as his vision became fuzzy… Aizen pulled the blade out, then stuck Azul across the face.

"S-Shit" growled Azul as he feel to the ground.

Aizen walked over Azul… he stepped up to Mitsuki, who was on the verge of crying as she held her sword up. Aizen slowly reached out to her… Mitsuki flinched in fear and swung her sword, cutting Aizen's hand. Aizen looked down at his bleeding hand, then back at Mitsuki.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" said Mitsuki out of fear

With lighting speed, Aizen had his sword to the side, ready to strike. Aizen swung his sword, attempting to take of the girls head… hit Yuri's blade.

"You will not harm my friend" said Yuri

Yuri deflected Aizen's strike… but have much more experience than him he knew how to counter, Aizen swung his sword again… this time hitting air.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Yuri

Yuri was far behind Aizen and on a ledge… Aizen looked over to see that Azul was safely under a kekki with the two. Yuri bent down and quickly put his hand on his chest and started to heal his wound… within seconds Azul was sitting up.

'_Astounding… that boy could rival the Tsunade women… even Unohana'_ thought Aizen

Yuri stepped outside of the kekki… he held his sword up, and got ready.

"Leave" said Yuri

"Are you fucking stupid?" said Azul "Did you not see what he did to me?"

"Yuri, you're gonna get yourself killed" said Mitsuki

"Then a lot of people from our universe will be happy" said Yuri

"Don't talk like that… what about those who would be sadden by your death" said Mitsuki, then hid a blush "Yuri… what I'm say is"

"KICK THAT DUDES ASS" yelled Azul, cutting Mitsuki off "I don't wanna be the one to tell your mom you dead, she already hates me"

Mitsuki bite her lip, she couldn't find the courage to do it… she helped Azul to his feet, then the two flashed away, and returned to the universe. Yuri put his tanto at his side and took a fighting stance

"You think you scare me" said Aizen, with a smile "How does it feel… to have your friends leave you to die"

"I don't mind, its happened before, but they left me to win, I won't let you get near Moka-chan!" yelled Yuri

Yuri flashed stepped and appeared in front of Aizen's face

'_He's fast_' thought Aizen

Yuri then threw a punch at his neck, Aizen swung his sword at him to stop the attack, but the blade passed through was air. Aizen eyes widened then he sense Yuri was behind him, Aizen turned his head, to face Yuri… and got kick square in the face. Aizen skidded back from the force, Aizen was surprised by the boys speed and strength

_'__Feinting with an after image from shunpo, very interesting for one so young, he is truly is strong' _thought Aizen_ 'just how much strong is Moka?'_

Aizen looked up to see Yuri just staring at him, Aizen sneered then charged at him, when he was within inches from Yuri's face… he flashed behind him.

'_I'll stab him in the head from behind'_ thought Aizen

Aizen thrusts his sword, but Yuri dodged the attack without even looking, Yuri then swung around and kicked Azien's side breaking a rib.

"How, my power prevents me from being found!" growled Aizen

Aizen tries several to cut the boy down, but the attacks are dodged each time like Yuri knew they were coming and counter each and every time. In a fit of rage Aizen reached out and grabbed Yuri by the face.

"**SOREN SOKATSUI: HADO 73**" yelled Aizen

Aizen's palm glowed red… then the fire ball exploded in his face. Aizen held up Yuri, who was surly out cold form the blast… or dead. Aizen took his blade and ran him through… then tossed him to the side.

"Such a frightening power, to read my attacks and counter, the boy is a genius, but he is incapable of taking a hit" said Aizen, then brushed his hair "Now time for Moka Mcdowell"

Aizen started to walked to open, but suddenly he felt a sharp blade pass through his arm, he looked down and watched as it fell to the ground, as blood leaked out of him.

"My arm, but how?" said Aizen

Aizen looked back and saw that Yuri had his tanto drawn, his zanpakuto's blade was stained with blood. Yuri's body was surrounded in Healing kido healing him of his injuries.

"Impossible, no spell like that is supposed to exist" said Aizen, his arm then grew back since he still in his transcended form

"I won't let you near Moka-san!" said Yuri, he then charged at Aizen,

Aizen quickly stepped forward, he grabbed Yuri by the shirt, then slammed his head into Yuri. Yuri fell to the ground, knocked out from the head butt, Aizen turned to leave.

"I-I'm not done" came Yuri's voice

Aizen looked back and saw Yuri getting up, Yuri then started to produce a dangerous aura that Aizen has never encountered.

"I'm will stop you here." uttered Yuri

Just as he was about to charge, Aizen held up his hand… making him stop.

"Boy… can I ask you something?" said Aizen

Yuri blinked, her narrowed his eyes and keep his guard up… he nodded his head

"Being a transcended being, I can when one does not belong where they do… you are not of this realm, nor the realm Moka governs" asked Aizen

"Yeah, your right… I come from the realm Squalo King governs" said Yuri "what are you getting at?"

"What of the Aizen in that world… has he acted on his plan to destroy the soul society and all there is?" asked Aizen

Yuri looked Aizen in the eye, and told him

"I don't know who did it, it was before my time, but in my world… your dead" said Yuri

"I see" said Aizen

Aizen flashed behind Yuri and tried attack him, but Yuri ducked the attack, he turned back and swung his long sword at Aizen only for him to avoid it. Aizen then thrust his sword at him, but instead of retreating Yuri came closer and dodged the attack, he trusted his tanto forward and stab Aizen in the chest. Aizen grit his teeth, so his tanto can harm him to… that give Aizen two things he needs to avoid.

Yuri swung his sword while his tanto was still in Aizen, but his blade was stop by Aizen's palm. Aizen swung his blade at Yuri's face, but he took his tanto out of Aizen and jumped back to avoid his attack with ease. Aizen grabbed his cloak and pulled him back to him and stabbed Yuri's throat, he then fired a cero at the boy's chest. Yuri, despite being stabbed, blocked with his blades and the attack sent him flying into a wall.

"That should have finished him" said Aizen

Aizen looked at the wound the tanto had given him as it was healing, he believed that the tanto was part of the Yuri's zanpakuto, but it didn't matter now. Aizen was just about ready to leave this area and continue his quest to find Moka and kill her.

Yuri came walking forward again, the wound in his throat was healing up, Aizen was amazed at his healing capability and his stubbornness.

'_I think I understand why his healing power is so good… it because of the amount of pain and suffering inflected on him'_ thought Aizen

"I don't want to kill you… just please, leave this place" said Yuri

"I will leave this place… after I kill you" said Aizen

Aizen formed a sphere in his hand, then he quickly threw it Yuri. He sphere exploded and slammed him agents the wall, and hard… Yuri mouth flew open from the pain. He fell off the wall and landed on his feet, his wounds already healing.

"Very impressive, that was meant to kill you" said Aizen

Yuri flashed away and off to the side so his back wasn't agents a wall.

Aizen eyed him carefully… the turned to him.

"Tell me, you haven't used your Shikai yet… why?" asked Aizen

"I don't have one" said Yuri

"Interesting" said Aizen "I wonder if you are related to Kenpachi"

"No" said Yuri

"Really… can I ask of you heritage?" said Aizen

"I'd never tell you something like that" said Yuri

"I see" said Aizen, then turned away and started to leave "I grow bored of you, I am going to go kill Moka"

"STOP!" yelled Yuri

Aizen continued to walk, he no longer cared about Yuri… while his attacks did hurt, they'd never kill him.

"STOP, YOU BASTARD" yelled Yuri again

Aizen held out his hand to charge a cero, he decided to kill him… he kept walking.

"I SAID STOP" screamed Yuri at the top of his lungs

Without warning Aizen's cero dispersed, in fact all of his power faded for a moment

"What!" yelled Aizen

Luckily for Aizen his power returned to normal in a few moment, the whole experience was strange.

"He diminished my power, my Hollow and Shinigami abilities, with a mere shout, such a power could fell a kami of all shapes with not worry." said Aizen.

However Yuri did what he did, it seem to have drained him… Aizen pointed his hand out a fire a bala at him. Yuri was blasted backward and into the cell he lives then, the door slammed shut on him… and for once, he didn't want to be in his cell.

Aizen looked back at him, and smirked… the left the maggot nest like room, and found himself outside. Aizen looked around again… he saw a massive graveyard, then the base of a mountain. Aizen started to push forward… as he walked past an empty grave a figure stirred in it.

Aizen looked over, he quickly swung his sword to counter a large scythe coming at him. He jumped back as the cloaked figure landed on the ground, his back was hunched… his skeletal features showed clear.

"You who are not welcome to this ground that you tread, will soon find yourself fighting the walking dead" said AVP5

Aizen blinked a few times, then smirked… AVP5's eye sockets narrowed at Aizen.

"You seem amused" said AVP5 "Why?"

Aizen just held up his hands in a shrug, then smiled at AVP5.

"You are a skeleton, how strong can you be… I'll shatter you with one strike" said Aizen

Aizen flashed over towards AVP5, he swung his sword… then a new blade blocked him, Aizen looked up and his eyes widened.

"Tosen?" said Aizen

Tosen swung his sword at Aizen, cutting his chest… Aizen jumped back and held his bleeding chest.

"How is this possible… how is he here?" said Aizen

"The dead are mine to control, to help them regain their former glory" said AVP5 holding up his scythe "Come forth, you who have died with in this story"

The ground shook and hands burst from the grave's, figures pulled themselves up

"Using the hatred and anger one felt moments before there death, I am able to bring them back… so they may have one last shot a glory"

Aizen looked around to see the fallen fighters, then he looked back at AVP5.

"You've brought back my fallen army, you think they'd be of help" said Aizen

"While it is true you know them and their powers… but there anger and hatred towards you is enough to make them ten times as powerful" said AVP5

"Hatred? Anger? Towards me… you are mistaken" said Aizen

"Am I? You told them, that as long as they serve you… no harm would befall them. Each of them died because of you, you ruined their life's and got them killed" said AVP5, pointing his scythe at Aizen "NOW GO, SEEK YOUR REVENGE AND KILL AIZEN"

Aizen's former minions got into there fighting stance… each one eyeing Aizen carefully, no one wants to make a mistake.

"YOUR GOING DOWN" yelled Hercule

He ran towards Aizen and went for a punch.

"YOUR ALL WASHED UP" yelled Hercule

Hercules fist hit Aizen in the face, Aizen just blinked and looked slightly amused.

"Is that all? said Aizen

Hercule swallowed a lump in his throat, then he was cut in half with ease… AVP5 didn't expect much from him. Tosen and Barragan charged at Aizen, they swung their swords and clashed with his… Aizen was able to hold them both back with ease.

Aizen just smirked at them, he pushed away and sent for a counter… but Ggio flashed next to Aizen and grabbed his sword, stopping it for just a few second before it ripped thought him. But those few seconds left Aizen wide open for a counter.

AVP5 came flying down from the sky, he slammed his scythe into Aizen's back, Aizen collapsed on his knee and hollowed in pain. AVP5 smile at his work, then noticed Aizen's reishi rising… he jumped back as a pillar shot to the sky, engulfing Barragan and Tosen.

Aizen looked back at AVP5, then smirked… AVP5 narrowed his eye sockets.

"What's so amusing?" asked AVP5

"You said there anger and hat towards me would make them stronger… while that is true, but they lack defense… there dead bodies can't take so much as a hit… or they die" said Aizen

AVP5 growled, he held his scythe… it blazed with his reishi. The dead bodies all seemed to burn away… there reishi flowed into AVP5.

"Then I shall use this technique to fight you" said AVP5 "I SHALL TAKE ON ALL THERE ANGER AND HATE TOWARDS YOU, AND FULL MY OWN POWER"

AVP5 vanished from sight, a tree behind Aizen was cut down making him look over. AVP5 was above Aizen, scythe held high, he swung it down and ripped into Aizen's shoulder and impaled him. AVP5 swung Aizen to the side and threw them like a doll.

Aizen pushed himself up and rolled out of the way of the second strike, he went to stand and had to quickly block a 3rd strike. The force of the strike shook the ground and pushed Aizen to the side, Aizen quickly re-corrected himself and stabbed AVP5 in the chest.

AVP5 just smiled and swung his scythe down at Aizen, who was forced to jump back… his mind was racing.

"I stabbed you in the fucking chest… how are you standing?" said Aizen

AVP5 stood full and just laughed, he just had to.

"You forget… I am a skeleton… I have no flesh for you to cut, nor do I have organs for you to stab" said AVP5 "I cannot feel pain, so I battle forever if I need"

AVP5 charged at Aizen again, his scythe blazed with energy again and he swung… he started to connect with Aizen's neck, but he flashed away. Aizen appear behind him, he swung his sword down and connected… but his blade stopped.

AVP5 quickly spun around and swung his scythe towards Aizen, Aizen jumped back and landed… he tired a different approach, he pointed his finger out and shot a cero. AVP5 jumped back and fired his own from his bone hand… the two collided and exploded.

'_That was close_' thought AVP5

Aizen narrowed his eyes, the smoke gave him the cover so he could think for a few seconds.

'_his reaction to my cero… he seemed afraid of it'_ thought Aizen

Aizen felt something behind him, his eyes widened at what he saw… it was the blocky mine craft dude and the pony who sing here at night, they've come to aid AVP5 and protect Moka. The pony had a diamond sword +sharpness 2, as did the mine craft dude.

Then the smoke cleared and his form was reveal to the two, the pony stopped in fear once there eyes meet… his life started flash by. He swallowed his fear and pushed forward, Aizen smirked and turned full to the two… he held out his sword.

AVP5 burst from the lingering smoke behind Aizen, Aizen turned toward him… then got two diamond swords in the gut. He looked back down and his eyes widened and he saw the two placing blocks of TNT around him.

They used there flint and steel to light the fires block, they both logged out of the gaming server to escape damage. AVP5 stuck Aizen again to make him freeze from the pain, he then jumped away at the last moment.

BOOOOOOM

The TNT blocks exploded and rocked the area, AVP5 landed in a dead tree, he then pointed out his hand towards Aizen's location. He fire a massive number of cero and watches as the dirt was sent sky high. When the dirt settled, Aizen was gone… AVP5 smiled.

Aizen snapped back in existence behind AVP5, he pointed his finger at AVP5… and blasted him with a cero. The force of the blast did what AVP5 feared, to broke him… his bones flew across the sky and landed back into grave.

Aizen heard a groan from AVP5, obviously anger that he was defeated by his one weakness… Aizen turned his head towards the mountain and started to fly up it. He flew upwards for about 30 minutes, until he came to an entrance of a labyrinth.

Aizen touched down and looked around, he looked up and narrowed his eyes. He read the writing at the top of the entrance.

'The powers of realm below do not belong in this place'

Aizen narrowed his eyes, he has a feeling that meant his power would be restricted. Aizen pushed forward and enter the labyrinth, Aizen looked around and watched as water dripped from pipes and from the walls.

Aizen heard running behind him, he spun around and saw nothing… it was behind him again, this time there was a giggle. Aizen whipped his head around… and saw nothing, his eyes scanned the area… then saw two figures rush him.

"**Protect the Heavens, Kamikaze**" yelled Kamikaze, holding a scythe in her left hand

"**Protect the Earth, Zetsume**" yelled Zetsume, holding a staff in her right hand

Both girls charged at Aizen and attacked, Aizen swung his sword up and blocked the attack… but was blown back. Aizen hit the wet stone wall, then pushed away from the twin attack… they spun and hit him in the chest.

'_There so fast… and strong_' thought Aizen

Aizen swung his sword at them again, but it was pitifully slow to them… and counter with ease. He fell back into the ankle high water and looked up, to see them falling down towards him. Aizen rolled out of the way and sprang up, then ran thought the labyrinth

'_No, I just thought of something… it's not that there strong and fast, I'm weakened_' thought Aizen '_If I get out of this maze, then I should get my strength back_'

Aizen ran a long stretch of wall, then turn and ran right into a wall, dead end. He turned around to see Kamikaze and Zetsume right behind him. Knowing he can't fight them, Aizen pushed past them and took many hits, but he persevered.

Due to the fact it would be boring to just keep writing that Aizen ran down dead ends, and fled from the two girls many many times… I won't. I will tell you that it took Aizen, 2 days to reach the end, due to the fact he had no way to mark where he has and hasn't been.

Aizen ran out of the maze and into a small garden, in seconds he felt his power return… he turned back to the two girls and saw them in the maze, scowling.

"What wrong… afraid to fight me now?" said Aizen

They didn't say anything, they just stared and scowled. Aizen let out a smile and turned away, walking thought the garden. Aizen looked around for a few minutes, wondering and waiting from the ruler of this realm… then he came upon a sign.

'At Collage, Back in… whenever the fuck I return, Love Shiina'

"Lucky me… I don't have to fight the master of this realm" said Aizen

Aizen walked past the sign and pushed forward, till he came to a door in the middle of now where. Aizen blinked for a moment, it reminded him of the senkaimon… he reached towards the door.

"**BANKAI**" came a voice

Aizen spun around and saw Shiina… who had quickly return to help fight Aizen, she was holding both Kamikaze and Zetsume's weapons in her hands, just as they did… then it hit Aizen.

'_they were her Zanpakuto's'_ thought Aizen

Shiina held them extended and side by side.

"**ZetsumeiKami AigouKaze**" said Shiina

In a whirl wind of… wind, Shiina was wrapped up with… well, wind. Then it died down Aizen saw her zanpakutō in its full power… it was a Reaper Scythe, the blade was coming out of a skull… and the bottom of the staff part of the zanpakutō was a gem.

Moka was mostly going on memory of how Shiina liked it, cause she forgot to write it down and Shiina never left a picture reference, so if your reading this Shiina… and it's not how you wanted it, if you can remember what you wanted it to be… sorry.

Anyway, Shiina held her zanpakutō up and gave it a twirl, then swung it down to the side… then looked up at Aizen.

"Ready to die?" said Shiina

Aizen didn't even get to respond, Shiina appeared behind him in a twirl, then hit him in the back of the neck with the staff end of her weapon. Aizen stumbled forward and spun towards her, he went to fire a cero from his palm, but Shiina grasped his hand and snuffed it out.

"Not in my garden, a cero would harm my flower" said Shiina, she then jumped back and swung her blade down, ripping him across the chest.

Aizen stumbled backwards and hit a tree, Shiina slowly walked up to him… as she twirled her zanpakutō like a cane as she took a stroll. She swung her blade down, and was blocked from Aizen's sword, he pushed agents her… then tried a cero again.

"I said, NO" said Shiina

Shiina reached out and crushed his hand in hers, then Aizen smiled, he swung his blade towards her an the tip started to glow like a cero.

"You Bastard" growled Shiina

Shiina spun her weapon around and hit Aizen's sword to point up, the cero blasted upwards and away from Shiina's garden. With both hands preoccupied, Shiina wasn't able to block the knee to her stomach, Shiina gasped in pain and stumbled back.

Aizen pushed towards her and the two started to clash blades, Shiina was able to stand her ground, despite the wrenching gut blow she just suffered moments ago. Aizen tried many tactics to attack Shiina and get past her guard… the only thing that works is him trying to fire a cero… but also give her an opening, so that's out the window.

Shiina was in the same boat as Aizen, she was a little out of practice with her zanpakutō… she couldn't drop her guard for even a moment to attack, or she'd get attacked… she let out a growl in anger.

"We seem to have reached an impasse" said Shiina

"Indeed" said Aizen

The two stared at each other… neither moving… during the time they stood off, and waited for the other to make a move… it rained, became day, then night, it rained again, the leafs from Shiina's trees fell, it snowed, became day, the leaf grew back, then it rained again.

"Some freaky weather you have up here, we've only stood off for 2 hours" said Aizen

"The hell you expect, we're on a mountain top you dumb ass" said Shiina

Other two hours past, with even more freaky weather happening. Shiina bite her lip, she was running out of time… she need to finish Aizen off, she need to.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Shiina looked down at her watch.

"FUCK, CLASS IS STARTING" yelled Shiina, quickly flashing away

Aizen just blinked, he slowly looked around to see if Shiina was gonna sneak attack her… but it never happened. With a shrugged Aizen enter the door way in the middle of the air and enter a bar. Aizen looked over at a counter to see Ranmacat's black afro haired Kraang cleaning a beer mug.

Aizen looked over to the other side to see Ranmacat tapping away at his computer and typing his story.

"Damn it, it is hard to type with these paws" said Ranmacat

"The one known as is being foolish, just go into your form of the cat that comes out under the full moon" said Kraang

"Ahhhhhh, Shut up" yelled Ranmacat

Aizen blinked, he looked over to see a door… he tried to make beeline for it, but Ranmacat noticed him, Ranmacat challenge him to a duel… Aizen was compelled by fear to do it, or else… or else what? Exactly.

Aizen and Ranmacat's duel disk snapped forward, there life point wen to 8000, then they grew there cards… being the gentle cat he is… Aizen got to go first.

"It's time to duel" said Ranmacat

Both duelist draw 5 cards, then Aizen drew one card starting his turn.

"I play one monster face down in defense position, then I throw down two face downs" said Aizen, playing his cards "Your turn"

Ranmacat nodded his head and drew his card, he studied them carefully.

"I summon Amazoness Fighter, and equipped the Ribbon of Rebirth to her" said Ranmacat "then I throw down a face down, and end my turn"

Aizen drew his card and looked over his cards, he looked back up and smiled.

"I tribute my monster" said Aizen, the card flipped up showing he tribute his Shining Angel "To summon Kaiser Glider, now I attack"

The dragon attacked the Amazoness and destroyed it, yet Ranma's life point stayed the same. Aizen ended his turn and Ranmacat got his monster back.

Ranmacat summoned a second Amazoness Fighter, then threw down two more face downs… Aizen's turn. Aizen drew his card and quickly smiled, he used the Enemy Controller… he tribute his monster to take control of one of Ranmacat's monster… then attacked, killing both cards.

However, due to Queen's Pawn effect, Ranma was able to summon his Amazoness Paladin… who gains 100 attack from her own effect. Aizen let out a growl and ended his turn.

Ranmacat drew his card, then looked up at Aizen… he played a card face down, then used Monster Reborn… to summon his Fighter once more. Aizen grinned and tried to use his Compulsory Evacuation Device, but Ranmacat's Royal Decree negated it… Aizen growled and bit his lip.

Ranmacat attacked Aizen, hitting him for 1900. Current life point reading Ranmacat: 8000. Aizen: 6100

Aizen drew his card and then looked up at Ranmacat, he tried to use his Call of the Haunted, but Royal Decree was a continuous trap… so it was negated and stuck on the field. Aizen was force to do defensive and played a card face down in defense mode, ending his turn

Ranmacat draws his card and lets out a hum, he put a monster in defense mode… then attacked Aizen's face down. The monster was Honest and was saved by its defense, Ranmacat shook his head in shame at him.

Aizen drew his card and let out a growl as he drew the same card, he used Honest ability to put his monster back in his hand… to witch he quickly played face down again. Ranmacat held his face in shame, and laughed.

Ranmacat drew his card, then attacked the card with the same monster… it being his one choice in the matter. Nothing happened, Ranmacat ended his turn. Aizen drew a card, then let out a cheesey grin as he played Dragon Shrine, then needlessly sent Luster and Alexandrite Dragon to the grave.

He used Honest ability and repeated his last move, Ranmacat wonder if he was playing card for the sake of playing cards. Aizen ended his turned, and Ranmacat drew… he looked over his cards and growled, nothing else to do.

Ranmacat attacked his face down again and ended his turn… Aizen drew his card and quickly played Silver's Cry to summon his Alexanderite Dragon in defense mode, Ranmacat just stared at him like he was high.

Aizen ended his turn and Ranmacat drew his card… he summoned his Amazoness Chain Master, this used his Paladin to kill Aizen's Honest. Then his Fighter to kill his Alexaderite Dragon… leaving him wide open for Chain Master to whip him across his face.

Turns out it was a shadow duel… cause that fucking hurt, how did he not notice the pain the first time.

Ranmacat ended his turn as Aizen's life points dropped to 4600… Aizen let out a growl and drew his card, he was about to play it in attack mode… but the Kraang who served Aizen grunted and mutter to play defense, so he did.

Aizen ended his turn, and let Ranmacat draw his card, then grinned like a manic… his Amazoness Fighter and Chain Master nodded their heads, Ranmacat flipped his monster up and lets his Giant Soldier of Stone, he lifted up the two Amazon beauty's and let themselves be tribute to summon Obelisk the Tormenter.

Aizen shit his pants at the site of the 50 giant before him. His poor monster didn't stand a change and was blown apart… Ranma's Paladin then ran up and stabbed Aizen in the chest for her god. Aizen's life points dropped to 3400.

Aizen coughed up blood and flipped of Ranmacat as he ended his turn, he smiled evilly at his plan. Aizen used Monster Reborn and summoned Ranmacat's Fighter from the grave… the Fighter appear on his side of the field and saw her god before her.

Aizen's turn ended and Ranma started with a draw, then he played his Amazoness Village, then he played Reload and discarded his hand, then drew the same number of card. Ranmacat smiled and nodded his head, he summoned his Amazoness Swords Woman.

Entering his battle phase… Fighter nodded her head and welcomed the attack from Paladin, in his anger… Ranmacat wanted Aizen to hurt for what he did to his Figher, not once… but twice. Aizen was attacked by the Swords Women, her sword slammed into his gut. She jumped back as his life points dropped to 1700, Obelisk bent down and flicked Aizen in the head… blasting him into the next room.

Ranmacat looked over at Kraang, then shook his head.

"That was the most pathetic duel I have ever played, hell even these man hating Amazoness feel sorry for him… but not that sorry, they'll take great joy in knowing he is gonna be pissing blood" said Ranmacat

=== Aizen ===

Aizen was blasted thought the door in connected to a hallway… he hit the floor with a bounce and rolled. Aizen slowly pushed himself up and scanned the area, no one was around. Aizen pushed into the hallway and started walk at a fast pace, he walked past a bunch of statues of Moka in many powerful poses.

'_someone's full of themselves'_ thought Aizen

Aizen reached the end of the hallway, he opened the door and peeked in, to see Jazmine, filling her nails as she talked on the phone.

"Yeah, gotta work over time… sorry sweetie" said Jazmine, as she inspected her nails "as soon as the threat is neutralized I can come home… hold on from a moment" Jazmine pushed the phone to her chest and looked over. "Take a seat, Moka will be with you in a minute"

Aizen blinked and looked back to the seat, then back to Jazmine… who was about to resume her conversation with her girlfriend.

"I don't think you know who I am, I am Aizen" said Aizen

Jazmine let out an annoyed and frustrated sigh, she put the phone up to her eat.

"Honey… I'm gonna have to call you back" said Jazmine "Ok… Ok… Uh… I'll… I'll have to ask her" Jazmine blushed at what her girlfriend had said. "Ok, I love you to… bye"

Jazmine hung up the phone, then her eyes snapped up to Aizen… she pointed over to the chairs.

"Take a seat and wait, Moka will be with you in a minute" said Jazmine

Aizen frowned

"Look, I'll I'm trying to do is kill Moka" said Aizen

"And all I'm trying to do is tell you to wait a damn minute" said Jazmine "NOW SIT DOWN"

Aizen narrowed his eyes and held up his sword.

"Little girl… I don't think you know what creek you're swimming in" said Aizen "Now, let me see Moka"

Before Aizen could blink Jazmine had a gun up in his face… Aizen reacted by swinging his sword, he connected with her gun and pushed it to the side as she fired. Aizen went for a counter, but Jazmine jumped back from the desk as it was cut in half, then pulled out her second gun.

Jazmine fired both guns and hit Aizen in the shoulder, he fell to the floor in pain. Jazmine started to advice on him slowly and fire at his chest. The bullets ripped thought Aizen, making him howl in pain… Jazmine narrowed her eyes as she noticed his wounds healing.

Jazmine unloaded the empty magazines from her guns, then quickly reload… she pointed one at his head. Aizen looked up at her, and just grinned.

"What are you waiting for" said Aizen

Jazmine fired her gun and Aizen flashed away… he appeared right behind her, and saw the gun barrel. Aizen flashed away again as she fired, he appear to the side… to see the barrel of her gun again. Jazmine fired at him and he deflected the bullet with his gun… he jumped back and his mind began to race.

'_how is she doing this… how does she know where I will be_' thought Aizen

"I beat you're wondering… how I am doing this?" said Jazmine

Aizen's eyes widened… he jaw dropped, he watched as Jazmine twirled her gun to show off.

"I am Moka's last line of defense… she paid no expense in hiring teachers for me" said Jazmine

Jazmine quickly unloaded the empty magazine and loaded a new one in about 5 seconds, then smiled like a certain gun crazed freak from Konoha as she pointed the gun at his head.

"I learned the art of the gun from notorious Gun Slinger Girls" said Jazmine, remembering her time training with Revy, Jo, Canaan and there leader Mutsumi.

Jazmine pointed her other gun at him and started to fire both in rapid succession, laughing as she watched Aizen run down the hallway. Aizen hid behind one of Moka's statues… he peeked out to see her holding a two uzi's.

"DIE, HAHAHAHA" laughed Jazmine

Aizen quickly moved back and watched as the bullets zipped past… he waited for her to stop shooting. Once the sound of clicking filled the hall Aizen acted… he jumped out from the statue and charged. Aizen swung his sword at Jazmine, bent backwards and flipped out of the way, Aizen swung his sword again.

Jazmine landed back in her little office… she threw her guns to the side, then flashed out of the way of Aizen's blades. Aizen looked up and saw Jazmine falling down from ceiling, to long katana's in her hands.

"DIE" yelled Jazmine

Aizen brought up his sword and blocked both strikes, the floor cracked under him from the stress of her strikes. Aizen's eyes widened and he pushed her away as hard… Jazmine flipped and landed in front of Moka's door. Aizen was panting, Jazmine if leagues above anyone he's ever fought.

Jazmine cracked her neck and vanished from Aizen's sight, she appeared behind him and swung her blades down… one for him to side step it. Aizen pointed his hand out and blasted a cero towards, Jazmine twirled out of the way… the cero hit the wall and exploded violently, rocking the building.

Jazmine smirked at Aizen, angering him to now end… Aizen was preparing to attack again, Jazmine got ready… then noticed slight movement behind Aizen. With a quick glance Jazmine saw what it was, then flashed away.

Aizen blinked in confusion… he turned around, and got the knuckle sandwich from hell. Aizen spun on his foot, then he swiped up in a kick and hit the floor. He looked up, and saw the one he planned to kill in all her glory.

"Moka Mcdowell" said Aizen standing up

Moka Mcdowell had red eyes and ankle-length pale violet hair, she wore a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms.

"At long last… I shall kill you" said Aizen

"Tsk… like you could" said Moka

Aizen smiled and readied himself.

"Oh I assure you… I will" said Aizen, flashing away.

Moka let out a yawn and pulled out her cigarette, then lit one up. Moka exhaled her smoke and let out a groin, her hand shot over to stop Aizen's sword with her finger nail. Aizen scowled and flashed away, Moka popped her neck and looked over to the left… she swung out her hand and caught his blade with her two fingers.

Aizen pulled away, then flashed away again… Moka dragged on her cigarette again as Aizen flashed behind her. Moka turned towards Aizen, their eyes locked and Aizen flinched, then pushed back.

"What's wrong… is fear getting the better of you?" asked Moka exhaling

Aizen shook his head, he can't back down now… he's come so far. Aizen balled of his free hand and fired a Bala, Moka side stepped it with ease. Aizen fired a second Bala at Moka, she shot out her hand and grabbed it, and popping it in her hand like a rubber ball.

Moka slowly started to walk up to Aizen, Aizen started to form a cero in his hand… he let the power build and build. He pointed it out towards her as she grew closer… then her fire. The cero was massive, It engulfed Moka with ease… it blasted beyond her and destroyed the wall… Aizen laughed at how ease he killed her.

Moka hand shot out from the cero's and slammed into Aizen neck, she pushed him into the wall and stopped the cero. Moka started to crush his neck with her grip… Aizen held his sword to the side and swung, it connected with Moka's face… and shattered.

"How?" said Aizen

"Because… I am above you, you fool" said Moka

Aizen tried to pull away, but he couldn't break away from her grip, he stopped struggling after Moka tightened her grip. Moka stared at Aizen, she was thinking what she should do with him… she closed her eyes.

"Are you enjoying tormenting me? You've made a mockery of so many great anime, yet you don't care" said Aizen

Moka pulled Aizen forward and slammed him into the wall.

"Silences" said Moka "If you or anyone see's it that way, then you can all fuck off. You can't tell me, you never once thought of a character from any anime acting out of character, or giving them a powers they were never meant to have, or forming bonds that were never meant to be. If anyone has a problem with what I create in my fiction, they can kiss my pale white ass… people think they can tell me to stop, tell me to die, to wish I was never born, JUST BECAUSE I WRITE A STORY, THAT DOESN'T EVEN EFFECT THEM." Moka took in a breath, then slammed Aizen again "THEN THEY HAVE THE GALLS TO GET MAD THEN I REPORT THEM FOR SAY SUCH HATFUL STUFF, SAY I CANT TAKE ANY GOD DAMN CRITICISM… TELLING ME TO DIE AIN'T CRITICISM, ITS FUCKING BULLYING"

Moka threw Aizen to the side and glared at the computer screen, wondering if any flamers or prick who just love to spread hate are reading.

"You can flame me all you want… come on, I fucking dare, tell your friends… flame me, insult me… say hatful things. I'll just report your ass and get you kicked off, the less of you flamers the better" said Moka

"**CERO**" yelled Aizen

Moka looked over to see Aizen had charged up a cero… and a massive one, it held 99% of his power in it… Moka Mcdowell would die for sure. The cero engulfed Moka and destroyed the wall behind her, having to wall destroyed Moka's building collapsed on her… Aizen threw his head back and laughed.

"I did it… I did it" said Aizen, falling to his knee's "I KILLED MOKA"

Aizen's victory was short lived as he heard coughing… the smoke and dust cleared, and Moka was reviled… she let out other fit of coughs, letting smoke from the destruction fly out. Her dress and hair where slightly burnt… Moka shook the dirt and rubble from her hair.

"No… it can't be" said Aizen

Moka looked over at Aizen, who had truly realized how out matched he was.

"I… I never stood a chance" said Aizen

Moka flew over to Aizen at blinding speeds, her fist buried deep into his gut… several marking formed on his skin, thought his cloths covered them.

"**Fire and Lightning Style: Celestial Prison Jutsu**" yelled Moka

Moka pulled her fist back, then she grabbed his neck again… and started to drain him of his powers, all of them…until he was just a human. Moka smiled at Aizen, and threw him into a portal… banishing him to his new how, should be try to leave its walls… he'd be burnt and shocked intensely until he returns.

=== ? ===

Aizen slowly pushed himself up and groined, he looked around to see he was in a forest. He stood up and looked around, he saw to big glowing eyes… the figure slowly pushed itself into the clearing. It was Croogoozile, he stopped just short of Aizen and smile, then licked his mouth.

"You got a purty mouth" said Croogoozile

Aizen stepped back in fear, he did not like the sound of that… not in the slightest.

"I wonder if I can make you squeal like a piggy" said Croogoozile

"Oh fuck this" said Aizen, turning and running.

Croogoozile chased after Aizen, laughing at the thrill he was getting. High in her domain, Moka was laughing at what was going on, Aizen was forever prisoned in the forest of death… and thus ends the chapter.


	89. A 2nd Chance

=== Council Room, day after Aizen's defeat===

"You have got to be shitting me" said Masamune, holding his face "You want to spare them"

Them being the Arrancar who turned agents Aizen, Naru nodded her head… then looked over at Masamune.

"It is what my village would uphold, we give people a chance… if you don't like it, tough" said Naru

Masamune drug his hand down his face, then slammed it on the desk… this was unbelievable.

"So you want to let them run wild?" asked Masamune

"Oh hell no" said Naru "I'm not that fucking stupid… we'll put them under probation"

Masamune looked up and pointed.

"I sure as hell ain't watching one of them" said Masamune

Naru held up her hand

"Not a problem… I've already decided who will be there parole officers" said Naru

Masamune blinked a few times.

"When the fuck did you have time to do that?" said Masamune

=== Konoha, Hours Later ===

Sakura was rubbing her temple… she was gonna make a serious note to beat the shit out of Naru later. Naru had pick her to be Grimmjow's parole officer… why couldn't she be her sister parole officer. Sakura let out another small growl.

"Look I know you hate me, and doing this… personally, I aint a big fan of this either" said Grimmjow, swing his hands out "I mean, you really think I want the girlfriend"

"Fiancée" said Sakura

"Whatever… your Hinata's girl, and I hate her… so I hate you, so I hate this" said Grimmjow "I hate everyone associated with her"

Sakura sighed and looked over… and saw a mother nuzzling her black haired daughter, then she looked up.

"I know someone you won't hate" said Sakura

"Bullshit… who?" asked Grimmjow

Sakura just walked, and gestured him to follow… Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, and did just that.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was laying in her hospital, monitor hooked up to her to check her vitals. Hinata was in a chakra coma thanks to the amount of chakra she had flowing thought her… thanks to Unohana and Tsunade's efforts, she would live.

But as to when she would awake… it was unknown. Hinata has had many of her family members, friends, friends with benefits, and future wives have visited her whenever they got free time. Right now Rurichiyo and Riruka were visiting… Rurichiyo was telling Hintata she planned to marry Riruka, but wanted to wait till she awoke to be there.

Hinata seemed to have some awareness of what was said… as she smiled.

=== Unohana ===

Unohana lead Harribel throught the 4th squad and showed her a room for her to stay, she explained that all squad members would not bother, she also said that she would need to ask her for permission to go the human world then she would need to go with her. Harribel then asked Unohana was the one to watch over he, Unohana giggled saying she had no reason, but if she had one reason.

"I love chocolate" said Unohana

Unohana gave Harribel a kiss on her exposed cheek and left, then Harribel felt her lips she smiled a bit, she then went onto her bed and laid down for a nap.

=== Revy ===

Revy was currently dancing and showing off at Tatsuki's restaurant, she was up on the stage singing having her drunken fun as the music played.

"Yeah, this is my jam" sang Revy, then tossed her guns up and caught it stylishly. "Be all that you can be, that is what they told me. Made me all I can be, how they try to mold me. Mix a little bit of the best of the rest. I'm so high on the X, LSD will be my choice next." Revy twirled her guns around and rocked some more, in an instant she light herself a cigarette and still did her thing. "Can't expect a miracle bettin on the devil. I'm your best friend if you keep my money level. Never without a gun, I don't hardly plan shit out. Survivable plan aren't plans I ever think about"

Tatsuki just blinked a few times, then looked over at Ichigo.

"Did you know she could sing?" said Tatsuki

"Nope" said Ichigo

"Hmm… get back to work" said Tatsuki

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen, Tatsuki went behind the counter and looked up to see Lust leading Yukine.

"This the girl?" asked Tatsuki

Lust nodded her head, then gently pushed her forward… Tatsuki threw her an apron, then pointed to some dirty table.

"Chop chop" said Tatsuki

Yukine looked at the apron, she bit her lip and sighed, she slipped it on and started to bust tables.

=== Ulquiorra ===

Ulquiorra blinked at the one in charge… who blinked back at him. Ulquiorra's probation officer was a former root ninja by the name of Sai. They continued to stare blinkingly at each other, not moving an inch… they just… stared.

=== Sakura and Grimmjow ===

"Damn it, tell me where the fuck you are taking me" growled Grimmjow

"Shut up already, were here" said Sakura, pointing to a stone building in the Inuzuka Compound.

Grimmjow blinked a few… he saw a hand come out, then a figure… it was Rin. Rin looked over at Sakura, then Grimmjow… then back to Sakura.

"Sakura… who is this, why is he here" signed Rin

"This is Grimmjow Uchiha Jaegerjaques… and he's part of the Uchiha clan" said Sakura

Rin looked over at Grimmjow, then back to Sakura.

"Uchiha's don't have green hair" signed Rin

"He's a reborn soul, and other blah blah blah stuff… but he is an Uchiha" said Sakura

Rin looked over… then ran towards him and hugged him, Grimmjow was just stunned, he looked down at her to see how happy she was to have a blood relative… then he hugged her back. He looked over at Sakura with a smile.

"Who's caring for my relative?" asked Grimmjow

"Hinata" said Sakura

Grimmjow's eyes widend, he bit his lip.

=== Shikamaru ===

Shikmaru and Staark were playing an intense game of shogi, both player were making moves that were game changers each and every time. Staark looked down at the bored and saw the winning move, he played his piece and smiled.

Shikamaru stared at the bored… he looked it over to see if there was a way to get out of it, to cancel his move. Shikamaru looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose and looked again, then let out a small growl.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK" came loud scream

Staark just blinked, then shook his head.

"I know I bested you kid… but there no need for that kind of language" said Staark

Shikamaru looked up and blinked.

"That wasn't me" said Shikamaru

"If not you… then who?" said Staark

Lilinette came into out to the porch to watch the two play there boring game, she was struggling to open a jar of pickles. During her struggle it slipped from her hand and hit the ground, her face boiled with anger and she stomped her foot.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT" came a load scream

Lilinette blinked and looked around, then pointed upwards.

"What the disembodied voice said" said Lilinette

=== Naru ===

Naru let out a moan and rubbed Yugito's head, Yugito let out a purr and licked at Naru's pussy again. Naru's toe curled and she let loose other moan, she closed her eyes and came on Yugito's face.

"hmmm, so good" moaned Naru

Yugito licked her licks, her cat tail flicked around… she went in for a snuggle.

"I'm 14 years old, I am pretty" sang a soft voice

Naru jumped off the bed and started to look around, she looked back to see Yugito pouting. Naru walked over and hugged her, then gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry… but I heard something" said Naru

Yugito nodded her head, then let out a yawn and decided to take a nap. Naru went to go investigate where the voice was coming from.

"I'm a teeny tiny girl, a little lady" sang the soft voice

Naru left her room and looked around, she scanned around… she needed to hear it again.

"I live under the wooden floor" sang the soft voice

Naru narrowed her eyes, she needed help… she quickly created a clone and sent it out to get a Hyuuga for help. Naru went to the bottom floor of her home and put her ear to the floor in search of the voice. She walked by Zangya and Haku with her ass in the air and ear to the floor, they just left her alone to do her thing.

"Right here, not so far from you" sang the soft voice

Naru had to find who was singing now… her voice was so soft, so cute.

"Sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I feel blue" sang the soft voice

Now Naru felt sad for who was singing… sounded like she needed some cheering up. Naru had to stop and listen again… her voice was so soft it was hard to track… but it also sounded like it came from everywhere.

"In my dream oh I wish I could, Feel my hair blowing in the wind, See the sky in the summer rain" sang the soft voice

Sound like the girl is shelter where ever she is… is there… a girl trapped under the floor.

"Where are you" yelled Naru "I can't find you

Isaribi and Korra looked over at her and shook their heads, did Naru get into the fun dip again? Naru ran down the hall in search of the girl who was singing.

"Pick a flower from the garden for you" sang the soft voice

Naru felt her heart skip a beat… was this girl watching over her… was she a phantom? Hmmm, going casper style… sounds kinky.

"Beyond the lane there's another world, butterflies floating in the air, is there someone out there, for me?" sang the soft voice

So is she sheltered? In love with her and is just shy, or is she looking for love… Naru can't read mixed messages.

"and so life goes on, day after day" sang the soft voice

"Now you're just confusing me with your lyrics" yelled Naru

Yakumo looked over and raised an eyebrow, then went back to painting a picture of Una. Naru ran down the other hallway and looked around for any hidden trap door.

"With a nick-knack on the floor, nooks and crannies" sang the soft voice

Now Naru was just getting lost with the lyrics.

"I live in a tiny world, live in a tiny world. Somewhere, someone waits for me" sang the soft voice

Now it sounded like she was lonely again, make up your mind.

"I wish I had someone to watch over me" sang the soft voice

Naru was going nuts, she had to find this girl… her head whipped around to look down the hall, what was taking her clone so long.

"In my dream oh I wish I could, Feel my hair blowing in the wind, See the sky in the summer rain" sang the soft voice "Pick a flower from the garden for you"

Naru had to find this girl, she just had to… her voice, it was beautiful.

"Now I know there's another world, butterflies floating in the air, is there someone out there for me" sang the soft voice

Naru stood up when she felt a presences, she looked back to see Neji. Naru quickly told Neji about what was happening, and that she needed to find the voice. Neji looked at her like she was crazy… Naru let out a growl, then order Neji since he wasn't gonna comply.

Naru didn't hear the girl singing any… she hoped she didn't leave… or worse, died. Neji scanned the area… then stopped and his jaw slowly dropped.

"What the hell am I seeing?" said Neji

"What? What?" said Naru

"There's… a little girl under your floor" said Neji

"What!? Where?" yelled Naru "Is she hurt?"

Neji shook his head

"Is she stuck?" said Naru

"No… she's not stuck, she's too small to get stuck" said Neji

Naru blinked a few times, then looked down at the floor, then back to Neji.

"There is only 9 inches of crawl space under my house" said Naru "How is she not stuck"

"Cause she's only 4 inches tall" said Neji

Naru's jaw slowly dropped.

"Feel my hair blowing in the wind, see the sky in the summer rain, pick a flower from the garden for you" sang the 4 inch girl

"How… is the possible?" said Naru

"Now I know there's another world, Butterflies floating in the air, is there someone out there for me" sang 4 inch girl

"Really? How is that possible… how is half the shit we do possible, shouldn't that be a question?" said Neji

"So… where is she? Is she still under floor" said Naru

Neji looked back down, then saw her… she was running thought the crawl space, then ran behind a thick sheet of steel.

"I lost her… I can't see thought to thick of metal" said Neji

"Damn it" said Naru with a sigh "well thanks for your help, I add a B rank amount of ryo to your account"

=== Mila Rose ===

Mila Rose lifted the giant metal thing for Mayuri and moved over to where he wanted it, after a few vry painful steps she set it down.

"hmm… a little to the left" said Mayuri

"Gahhh, come on… this damn thing is heavy" said Mila Rose

"I don't care… I've been building this thing for years, and I planned where I wanted it… and that's a little to the left" said Mayuri

Mila Rose groined and lift the object and lifted it again, then shuffled it to the left.

"Now that my device is here, I can finally start working on my… a little more" said Mayuri, looking back at it

Mila Rose lifted it again and moved it another inch to the left.

"Perfect" said Mayuri

"yeah yeah" said Mila Rose holding out her hand

Mayuri paid Mila Rose for her help… she ran her finger over her money and pocketed it, her soul phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Hello?" said Mila Rose, then she nodded her head "Hmm-hmm… Hmm-hmm… ok, be there in a bit"

Mila Rose closed her phone and popped her back, then her neck.

"Need to swing by the hospital later, my fucking back is killing me" said Mila Rose

Mila Rose flashed to her next destination, ready to haul and move the next item.

=== Hinata ===

Shinobu was visiting Hinata again, she told her she also planned to get married soon, and like Rurichiyo, she wanted Hinata to be there. Shinobu also sat by her bed side and read to her, hoping her voice would help Hinata pull thought her coma.

After hours of reading, Shinobu closed her book… she looked over to see no change, she knew it would happen right away. Shinobu stood up and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, then said she had to go to work… there gonna be getting a new employ at Ichiraku Ramen.

=== Ichiraku Ramen ===

"Oh what fresh hell is this" said Apache

"This is where your gonna working during your probation period" said Anko, then pointed to the left. "Your apartment is right there, so don't you dare try to skip work"

Apache let out a growl as Anko pushed her into the ramen stand. Teuchi looked over and smiled at the two, then walked over to the counter.

"This the young lady who will be working with us?" asked Teuchi

"Fuck no" said Apache

Anko slammed her elbow into Apache stomach, getting her to double over in pain

"If she causes any trouble… just send in a report, and she'll be taking to the Seireitei's maggot nest" said Anko

Teuchi nodded his head, then looked back into the storage area.

"Sweetie… the new employ is here" said Teuchi

"Coming" called Ayame

Apache looked up as Ayame walked out… and her eyes widened.

'_Oh my… she's so pretty' _thought Apache

Ayame reached out and offer her hand in friendship.

"APACHE" yelled Apache, then cover her mouth.

The three just looked at her, Apache blushed and uncover her mouth.

"My name… A-Apache, My name is Apache" said Apache

Anko hid a smile, she saw what was happening… she turned and waved bye.

"Behave bambi, or it's off to the maggot nest" said Anko

Apache growled at Anko and blew a raspberry, she turned back to see an apron giving to her by Ayame. Apache smiled and slipped it on, learning to cook ramen won't be such a bad job

=== Moments Later ===

Apache was grumbling and growling as she was washing pots and pans. She wasn't hired to be a cook, she was hired to be a dish washer

=== Ulquiorra and Sai ===

The two still remained motionless and quiet as they stared at each other, they just blinked and stared.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen smiled and nuzzled the newest cutie to be part of her lolicon harem, Samara… it was so cute that she couldn't talk, other than 'AHHHH'

"Ahhh Ahhhh Ah?" said Samara

"I don't know… I think he's still with his parole officer" said Gwen

Oh yeah, forgot to mention… she can understand Samara.

"Ahhh Ah Ah Ahhhhhhh Ahhhh" said Samara

"Hmm, yeah I guess we could go visit Rin again" said Gwen, with a small roll of her eyes, they just got back from seeing her.

Gwen reached out and grabbed Samara's hand… then the two started back towards Rin's little stone house. Gwen then stopped and pulled away for a moment.

"Almost forgot my zanpakutō" said Gwen

Gwen ran to her room and slipped in as Lucy was sleeping off a hard mission… Gwen walked over the table and grabbed her zanpakutō.

The only decoration one her zanpakutō was the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape, with a green handle.

=== Mashiro ===

Mashiro was currently showing Cirucci around the village, showing her to her favorite spots in the village. Cirucci quickly bonded with Mashiro… as they both seemed to have the same state of mind… and that being that the lights aren't on upstairs.

Then she introduce her to Pinkie Pie, oh don't get me started… they had a blast and where was no stopping there fun.

=== Naru ===

Naru was currently in the library, looking up anything she could about 4 inch tall people… she currently had a stack of books on the table. She turned around and was ready to read her books, then looked up to see Sui-Feng, and Sung-Sun.

"Here you go, she'll be looking after you" said Sui-Feng

Sung-Sun nodded her head, then sat at the table, Sui-Feng bowed to Naru and excused herself. Sung-Sun looked over at Naru, who pushed a book over at her.

"First thing of your probation, you can help me look up something" said Naru

Sung-Sun reached out and grabbed the book, then opened it… then she looked back up.

"What is it I'm looking up?" asked Sung-Sun

"Any info on a 4 inch tall person that lives under the floor" said Naru

"You mean a Borrower?" said Sung-Sun

Naru looked up and just blinked

"You know what they are?" said Naru

Sung-Sun nodded her… Naru slid in close and asked her to tell her everything she knows about the… Borrowers. Sung-Sun nodded her head and started to share her knowledge of the Borrower's with Naru.

=== P.S. & S.K. Erotic Lesbian Bar, Before Hours ===

Melony was blushing deeply at what she was told, Loly was also blushing… but she seemed to like that idea of dancing for money. Scanty assured them that this was a girl only bar, so no men would be drooling over them… there was also a strict no touching rule… unless they pay for private dances.

"N-No thanks… the only one who touches me is Loly" said Melony

Kneesocks smiled and told them they didn't have to take a private dance request if they didn't want, it was completely optional. That made the two a little more comfortable, knowing that they could turn down a request if they wanted.

The four owners then asked Loly and Melony to dance for them, just to see how well they'd dance. Loly and Melony looked at each other, then smiled… they jumped up on the stage and snapped their fingers. The lights turned off and the spot light shined on them, the two then started to dance around in perfect sync with each other… it was astounding.

=== Chizuru ===

Chizuru was bent over dusting and whipping down tables in the Hokage Office. Tsunade, who had no paper to stamp… was deeply enjoying the view she was getting. Chizuru's panties where so cute… pink with small chappy heads.

Chizuru looked up and smiled at Tsunade, then walked over.

"I'm done" said Chizuru

Tsunade quickly smacked a pen of her desk.

"Oops… can you be a dear and get that?" said Tsunade, pulling out a bottle of sake

Chizuru looked down at the pen, then back to Tsunade to see her taking a swig

"Look, if you want to ogle my ass… all you have to do is ask" said Chizuru

Tsunade started to choke on her sake, then beat her chest… she just gawked.

"You're not as sly as you think" said Chizuru

Chizuru then turned around and bent down, giving Tsunade her show… and just wagged her ass at Tsunade, getting her to grin.

=== Ulquiorra and Sai ===

The two still started and looked at each other… they just… started. Sakura leading Grimmjow and Rin looked over, then raised an eyebrow… she looked at her watch.

"Have you two been standing here this whole time" asked Sakura

Both looked over at Sakura.

"I didn't know how to break the ice" said Sai

"Nor did I, thank you for breaking it or us" said Ulquiorra

The two then walked away as they talked about… art and drawing. As they talk a rainbow flag appeared above their head, Ulquiorra looked up and pointed.

"that's a nice flag… what does it stand for" said Ulquiorra

"No homo" said Sai

Ulquiorra looked over and raised an eyebrow at Sai, Sai quickly explained.

"Danzo always told us root ninja to say that when that flag appear… it appears when we interact with new people, the no homo is to break away from any awkward moments. Strangely enough Danzo's office was in this color pattern.

=== Hell ===

"AAAAAchhhhhoooo" sneezed Danzo as he ran away "DAMN IT, I AINT GAY"

This chaser was a former annoyance to a certain black faced soul reaper. Mayuri had finally cast his darker half… Barney to the darkest parts of hell, where he quickly fit in at begin a tormenter.

"I love you, you'll love me" sang Barney "I'ma gonna rape you with a tree"

Danzo ran faster, this was ridiculous… yes he was bad, but damn.

"With my dick and a corncob stack, he comes my big bone" sang Barney "well old man you sure are boned"

The former Exequia lead was sitting atop a pillar and watching the scene, he sipped on his tea and grinned.

"This place is so fucking evil… I like it here" said the Exequia

=== Konoha, Nemu ===

Nemu was back in her lab, testing out new pills with her two new assistants… 18 and Beni. With their help the production would be much faster, so the village should improve greatly. Nemu was working on an enhanced version of her senzu bean, that way it could heal a fatal wound.

Beni was currently helping 18 with her pill, it was to help re-grow bones… the brother duo suffered great pain to test that one out… but after getting the Naru Special from Ichiraku Ramen's, they were happy. The meal in question being a bath tub sized bowl of ramen with every veggie and meat item added to it.

=== Gin ===

Gin tap his chalk on the bored and turned to the students.

"Ok kids, now can someone tell me what is 5 x 2?" asked Gin "Come on, don't be shy"

Gin looked over as a kid raised his hand.

"Yes Clyde" said Gin

"12?" said Clyde

Gin blinked a few times, then looked around.

"Can I get an answer from someone that's not a complete retard?" said Gin

"I think I know the answer, Mr. Gin" said Kyle

"I think I know the answer, Mr. Gin" mutter Cartman in a mock voice

"Shut up, Fat Boy!" yelled Kyle

"Hey, Don't call me fat, ya fucking Jew" yelled Cartman

All of the students gasped, Gin took a step back in shock.

"Eric! Did you just say the F-word?" asked Gin

"Jew?" said Cartman

"No, he's talking about "fuck." You can't say "fuck" in school, you fucking fat ass" said Kyle

"Kyle!" yelled Gin

"Why the fuck not?" said Cartman

"Eric!" yelled Gin

"Dude, you just said fuck again!" said Stan

"Stanley!" yelled Gin

"Fmmck" came the muffled voice of Kenny

"Kenny!" yelled Gin

"What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody!" said Cartmen, then started to sing "Fuck, fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck! Fuckity-Fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck"

"How would you like to go see the school counselor?" yelled Gin

"How would you like to suck my balls?" said Cartmen with a smirk

Everyone gasped again, Gin's crystal like eyes snapped opened.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Gin, his face burning red

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was" said Cartmen, then he pulled out a mega phone "How would you like to suck my balls, Mr. Gin?"

Gin stood rooted to the spot, frozen with fury

"Holy shit, dude" said Stan

=== Time Skip ===

It's been a few weeks since the war, and everything is calming down… the Arrancar are still on probation, but are enjoying their new life's… let us see how they are doing.

=== Apache ===

Apache, while she was still pissy she had to clean bowl after bowl after bowl… she did like Ayame's flirting. Apache was currently washing a large pot, scrubbing it down… Teuchi was home sick, so Ayame was in charge, and she was slightly abusing the power.

She walked behind Apache as she was washing the pot, she reached up and goosed Apache, getting her to jump and shutter from it. Apache looked back, a little tick at the surprise, but the smile and laugh from Ayame washed away all her anger.

Apache went back to washing the pot as Ayame went to the counter to serve customer. Apache pulled the pot out dish water to dry on the rack. Apache then started to put away dish she washed earlier this morning, she ducked her head under the counter to put the pots away.

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Ayame

Apache jumped and banged her head, she quickly rushed to the door… then peeked to see what danger was happening. Apache growled as she saw some gang member had reached over the counter and was pulling her over the counter.

In an instant Apache flew over her and the counter, planting a monstrous kick to his face. Apache knocked him to the ground and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. The man swung his fist and busted her in the face, getting her to back off… he then let out a sharp whistle.

Apache stood up and watched as his men started to come from nowhere and surrounded, her first reaction was to go for her sword… but then she shook her head, and got in a stance. She grinned as she tightened her fist, then she cracked her neck.

"Who wants to get fucked up" said Apache

=== Mila Rose ===

Mila Rose was laying on her back in the hospital, she had gotten hurt while helping Mayuri haul some heavy ass object he created to better the soul society. It fell backwards and landed on her… then exploded, so yeah… she was really fucked up.

Isane was taking some down time and spent it with Mila Rose, to give her someone to talk to so she wouldn't go insane from boredom. Mila Rose scooped up some oatmeal in her spoon, then plopped it in her mouth… enjoying the sweet tastes of oats and berries.

Isane just shivered at the thought of the taste, she couldn't stand the taste of berries. Mila Rose looked over at Isane, then blushed slightly and turned her head… she had a bit of a crush on the slightly taller women.

Isane smiled as Mila Rose tried to hide it, it was blankly obvious she was crushing on her… and Isane did her a kindness by pretending not to notice so it would be more special to her when she confessed. I mean, there only one Amazoness in the soul society… being a war and hunting tribe, so a dead headless and footless boar on your porch with a heart carved into it… was pretty easy to tell who it was from.

Mila Rose went to get other spoon of her treat, but was out… she looked over at Isane and handed her the small dish.

"Can I have some more?" asked Mila Rose

"Mila Rose, that's you 5th helping… I think you need something a little more filling" said Isane

"Like what?" asked Mila Rose

Isane smiled… she had to, she couldn't wait any longer.

"We could have some of that boar meat you got me" said Isane

Mila Rose nodded her head and licked her lips.

"Sounds tasty… how did you cook it?" said Mila Rose with a closed eye smile… then they snapped open "I mean… you got boar meat, hell yeah lets have some… and I'm busted"

Isane smiled and lend in, she gave Mila Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"I grilled it up, then added it to some beef ramen" said Isane, pulling away "I'll be back with it in a few minutes… don't go anywhere"

"Oh ha ha ha" said Mila Rose

=== Sung-Sun ===

Sung-Sun held her face, embarrassed at what was happening… Naru had her ass in the air and she was talking into a mouse hole… trying to get the borrowers to talk to her. Sung-Sun had told her Borrowers tended to shy away from humans, as there kind were slaughter by them.

Naru refused to listen and tried everything she could to react with them. She wrapped up some sugar cubes and cookies in tissue, and placed them under the floor, she wasn't sure if they were talking it or not, but she didn't let it detour her.

Sung-Sun watched as Naru wagged her ass in the air, Sung-Sung had a smile creep up her face, she bent down and pushed her face right into Naru crouch. Naru gasped and shivered… then let out a moan. Sung-Sung pulled away and smiled again as she stood.

"Now that I have your attention… just back off from the Borrowers. You're probably making them uneasy, and considering the dangerous journey off moving. You've done your part in trying to start a friendship… you just need to stop and wait for them to respond" said Sung-Sun

Naru looked back at the hole, then nodded… she stood up and turned to Sung-Sun.

"Ok… I'll back off, I don't want them feel pressured into moving" said Naru

Sung-Sun nodded her head, she bent down near the hole.

"Please stay in this house, it's too dangerous to move… Naru promises to back off, so you don't have to worry" said Sung-Sun

Naru watched as Sung-Sun stood there for a while… then a sugar cube came rolling out.

"I understand" said Sung-Sun

Sung-Sun looked over at Naru.

"They don't want your help" said Sung-Sun

Naru looked down at the hole, then at the cube… then nodded again.

=== Yukine ===

Yukine was quickly promoted to cook… as she couldn't wash a dish without breaking it. She was a very good cook, she was manage the grill with ease… and she had quickly picked up on the cookers lingo.

"I need the king of beef sleeping on a bed of coals, and his blanket is boiling magma" yelled Ichigo

"One burnt burger hot sauce" said Yukine "coming right up"

Yukine started to cook the burger… the grill was long overdue for a cleaning, but customers keep coming in and demanding food, they just didn't have time to clean it. The burger Yukine was cooking suddenly burst into flames, and set the whole grill on fire… smoke filled the restaurant fast, everyone ran out

Yukine was frozen in fear at the site of the raging flames, tears started to well up in her eyes. The flames were up out by Tatsuki with a fire extinguisher, who stood there and stared at Yukine.

"What fuck is wrong with you, you stupide little girl… you trying to get killed?" yelled Tatsuki

Yukine looked over, tears running down her eyes… she ran up and hugged Tatsuki as she let out other scream of fear. Tatsuki just frozen and held her hands up… not really knowing what was happening, or of Yukine's fear of fire.

=== Loly and Melony ===

Loly and Melony where dancing to the theme they picked for themselves

_'I get the feeling I'm in deep. Troubled waters but they're only thigh-high'_

The two spun around and grabbed each other's hands, then posed as sexy as they could

'_This kind of girl don't get no sleep. Don't wake your father, skip the starters, strap those garters up. Oh my my!'_

Loly and Melony ripped off there tear away dresses, and where in some skimpy skirts… they turned to each other and kissed passionately.

'_Checkered pattern on your skirt. I see you flaunting, see you taunting, it's so sickening'_

Loly and Melony flashed the crowed there partially soaked panties, they kissed again and both reached over and rubbed each other ass.

'_I can't resist the way you flirt. I should be dead but my heartbeat's quickening'_

The crowed was going wild, the way Loly and Melony dance was amazing… it's like they did it before.

'_I get the feeling less is more. It's an excuse just to shake your little derrière. That ratio, a perfect score. A girl's status is measured by her denier.'_

The two broke away from there kiss and Melony sank to the floor and lay back, Loly moved in for the real show.

'_Lie down baby'_

Melony arched her back as Loly gave a kiss to her wet cunt

'_Arch your back now'_

Melony shuddered and bit her lip

'_Maybe you can help me get what I want. Curve your little spine and tell me that you're mine'_

"Loly" moaned Melony

Loly pulled away from her lovers cunt, the two slowly rose back up to finished their performance.

_'It's all about the game and what you flaunt'_

Loly and Melony started to dance again and rock their bodies… the lyric started to play, but everyone got a surprise as to what happened.

"Yeah, I know that there's no pleasing you. When you know that you're not teasing me" sang Melony and Loly with angelic voice, then pointed to each other for the last part of the song "She's an absolute terror for Absolute Territory"

Both girl throw out there arms and the music stopped, the crowd roared with excitement, the women of the crowed threw hundreds of ryo at the girls. Up in there window box room, our angelic and demonic owner where drooling over there performance.

Panty and Scanty wanted to have a little fun with Loly, while Stocking and Kneesocks wanted to have fun with Melony. They would suggest it to them, and if they refused… there nothing they can do about it.

=== Cirucci ===

Cirucci was perming her arm with her face as she sat in one her nest, she let out a few cooed and ruffled around. Cirucci nuzzled down like a hen would and smiled, then she suddenly jumped up and cocked her head around.

She jumped from her nest and flapped her arms as hard as she could, she flew across the sky using her sky walking ability and just as Mashiro walked in the door… she landed on her shoulder. Hiyori looked over from her 3DS, to see who it was… then fully turned around.

"How the hell does she do that, I mean… seriously" said Hiyori

Cirucci cooed and flapped her arms, then got conferrable. Mashiro walked thought the living room and sat on the couch. Cirucci jumped from her shoulder and moved to her lap, then pushed up agents her.

"Well… birds have been known to fly towards there master then they are near. Seeing that Cirucci is a little… well, bird brained. No Offence. She would know then Mashiro, who she sees as her master, is near" said Liza

Cirucci didn't let the bird brain comment affect her, she knew it wasn't to be mean… and she knew it was true, she was a bird brain, just like Mashiro. Mashiro pulled out a small bag of candy… of gummy bug, Cirucci let out a happy squawk and eagerly waited for Mashiro to open the bag.

Once she did Mashiro grabbed a hand full and held it to Cirucci's mouth, Cirucci started peck and eat the candy… when she bit juicy juice squirted out. Hiyori shuttered and wanted to gag at the candy, it was just creepy.

=== Chizuru ===

Well it's no surprise where this ended up… Chizuru was bent over her deck and taking it up her tight cunt. Chizuru moaned as Tsunade kissed her neck, she let out a shiver… it felt so good. Shizune was sitting on the deck, stroking her now nice long 7 inch cock… Chizuru licked her lips and took it in her mouth.

"hmmm" moaned Chizuru

Shizune ran Chizuru's head and played with her mask fragment, she then rubbed her cheek.

"That's a good girl" moaned Shizune

Tsunade pushed her cock in to Chizuru's cunt deeper, she let out a moan and filled her cunt with her sperm. Chizuru moaned and shivered on Shizune's cock, making her cum. Chizuru let out other moan as she tasted Shizune's hot yummy sperm.

Chizuru licked her lips and moaned yet again as Tsunade started to thrust into her cunt again.

"This is the best, the absolute best" moaned Chizuru.

=== Halibel ===

Unohana had her arms wrapped around Halibel in her release form, Halibel was pumping her cock in and out of Unohana cunt. Unohana moaned and shivered, no one has ever been strong enough too dominant her, until now. The women loved each other very very much… they did everything together.

Halibel pushed Unohana down on the bed and trusted deep into her, just like she has many many times in the past. Halibel moved up and kissed Unohana on the lips, Unohana shivered and moaned. Halibel gave one last thrust and came into Unohana's cunt.

"Hmmmm, Halibel" moaned Unohana

"Ahhh, Sekushī" moaned Halibel… then her eyes widened.

Unohana looked up at Halibel

"Who's Sekushi?" asked Unohana

Halibel pulled out of Unohana fast and quickly got dress, Unohana saw tears running down her eyes as she ran from her room. Unohana quickly followed and saw Halibel enter her room and close the door, locking it behind her.

Unohana came up to the door and knocked on it.

"Halibel… are you ok" asked Unohana

"Just… go away" came Halibel's cry

Unohana felt hurt.

"Halibel, please… if your hurt tell me" said Unohana

"Please, just go away" said Halibel

Unohana felt other ping of pain, she respected her and left her alone… to cry.

=== Next Day ===

Halibel hasn't left her room once since she ran into it and locked herself in, Unohana was broken hearted about it, she tried to talk to her… but she just couldn't get Halibel to open the door. Unohana was sitting on a bench near nice patch of grass, she let out a sigh as of sadness.

"Oh, what's wrong Nurse?" came a happy voice

Unohana looked over to see Yachiru smiling at her, Unohana debated on where to tell the younger girl… but knew if she didn't, she'd pester her till she did.

"I'm sad… Halibel's locked herself in her room" said Unohana

Yachiru titled her head.

"You mean Shark Girl?" asked Yachiru

Unohana nodded and started to explain to Yachiru, while remembering she was still a young soul reaper.

"Wait… how is she getting food?" asked Yachiru

"I left a sandwich on a plate by her door, it's not there when I pick up the plate" said Unohana

"oh I ate it" said Yachiru

Unohana glared at her.

"What, you know I have a thing about eating food I find" said Yachiru

It was true… Yachiru couldn't control herself then it came to finding food… it's gotten her into a lot of trouble. Unohana sighed… if only she could know who this Sekushī was, then a thought hit her… Halibel had followers, maybe they'd know something.

Unohana looked over at Yachiru, then smiled.

"Yachiru… I got a mission for you" said Unohana

=== Hospital ===

Seeing that she was in the soul society, Unohana was gonna start with Mila Rose… she might know something. Unohana walked towards Mila Rose's room, being a nurse she was at liberty to enter then ever she pleased.

Unohana enter the room to see her assistant and eldest foster daughter, riding Mila Rose cock. Isane moaned as Mila Rose trusted in and out if her cunt, Isane let out another moan and her pussy tightened around Mila's cock.

Mila Rose let out a moan and came into Isane's cunt and hard, Isane moaned and lend forward to give her a kiss, then she noticed her mother.

"Unohana" said Isane

Mila Rose also jumped, then filched in pain.

"Ah, my fucking back" cried Mila Rose

Unohana shook her head.

"Isane… what do you think you are doing, Mila Rose is in no shape to be ridden… just suck her off" said Unohana

Isane nodded her head and crawled off Mila Rose, blushing deeply that her mom was giving her sex tips. With that settled Unohana got to the point.

"Mila Rose, do you know who Sekushī is?" asked Unohana

Mila Rose blinked and tilted her head.

"Isnt that raw fish?" said Mila Rose

"That's sushi" said Unohana

"Oh… then no" said Mila Rose, then blinked a bit "does this have something to do with Lady Halibel"

Unohana nodded her head and explained everything, Mila nodded as well.

"Try asking Cirucci" said Mila Rose

Unohana nodded her head and started to leave, then she looked back.

"It would be nice if you suggested a 3 way to Kiyone… she's feeling a little lonely" said Unohana

Mila Rose blushed and looked over at Isane.

"Who?" asked Mila Rose

"My little sister" said Isane

Mila Rose grinned.

"Kinky" said Mila Rose

=== Konoha ===

Unohana knocked on the door to the Visored's home, Liza answered the door and gave a bow.

"How my I help you captain?" asked Liza

"Is Cirucci in?" asked Unohana "I have a question I need answered"

Lisa nodded her head and let Unohana in, then pointed towards the hall.

"First door on your left" said Lisa

Unohana nodded her head and walked to the room, then she entered she smiled. Cirucci was on her knee's with Mashiro licking her cunt. Cirucci blushed and cooed in pleasure, she pushed Mashiro's head closer.

Cirucci looked over to see Unohana and squawked in fear, Mashiro looked over and blink.

"Hmm, why did you ruin my fun time" asked Mashiro

Unohana waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I came here to ask Cirucci something" said Unohana

Cirucci cooed and cocked her head around, then ruffled.

"Do you know who Sekushī is?" asked Unohana

Mashiro looked up to see Cirucci tilting her head from side to side as she thought… then shook her head.

"Cirucci don't know that name… does this have anything to do with Halibel?" asked Cirucci, knowing Unohana was in charge of her.

Unohana nodded her head.

"Try Yukine… she was been with Halibel longer then Cirucci" said Cirucci

Unohana nodded her head and left… with her gone Mashiro resumed her cunt eating, getting Cirucci to coo and squawk again.

=== Yachiru ===

Yachiru was knocking on Halibel's door, giggling and laughing.

"Come on Shark Girl… I wanna play" said Yachiru

Halibel opened her door and looked down to see Yachiru, she couldn't help but smile… she let Yachiru in and the two started to play games. They were children games, but they were still fun to the two… Halibel was laughing and having fun with Yachiru's childish behavior.

=== Unohana ===

Unohana entered Tatsuki's restaurant and was greeted by Dogpound… who was painted green.

"HULK TAKE LADY COAT?" said Dogpound in a deep voice.

Unohana shook her head, Dogpound nodded his head and beat his chest.

"HULK HOPE YOU HAVE GOOD TIME" said Dogpound

Unohana looked around, then back to Dogpound.

"Where is Yukine" asked Unohana

"IN OFFICE, WITH TATSUKI" said Dogpound

Unohana nodded her head and walked away, then waved bye.

"Thank you, hulk" said Unohana, knowing that this was a cosplay restaurant.

Unohana walked over to the office door, and just as she went to knock.

"Hmmm, I'm coming" moaned Tenten

Unohana let out a sigh and hung her head… is she gonna interrupt everyone she goes to. Unohana nodded and there was a load growl.

"WHAT" screamed Tatsuki

"I need to asked Yukine something… does she know who Sekushī is?" asked Unohana

There was a moment of silent

"Try asking Sung-Sun" said Yukine

Unohana let out a sighed and palmed her face, then slowly drug it down.

"Thank you" said Unohana

"Your wel-COME" moaned Yukine

Unohana left the restaurant, then let out a sigh again… the flashed towards Naru's house.

=== Halibel ===

Yachiru was cheering and laughing as she was giving a piggy back from Halibel. Halibel bucked and jumped around giving the young soul reaper the time of her life, it filled her heart with joy knowing she was making the girl happy.

=== Unohana ===

Unohana stopped just in front of Naru home, she fixed her hair… and entered. She was greeted at the door by Isaribi and Fishface, who were going out for a fishing trip. Unohana bowed to the two, and they returned the bow.

"Where is Sung-Sun" asked Unohana

Isaribi went to answer, but Unohana stopped her.

"Let me guess… having sex with Naru?" said Unohana

Isaribi nodded her head, then instructed her to Naru room… Unohana thanked Isaribi for her help, then headed to Naru's room. Unohana walked past Naru's other girls and gave them a bow, and they also returned it.

Unohana reached Naru's room and without knocking enter… then she saw what looked like an ant view of the garden, she looked over to see Naru on top of Sung-Sun with a pink strap-on sticking out, looking over at her.

"Uh… we can explain… were having sex while pretending to be Borrowers" said Naru

"I see" said Unohana with a smile, then looked at Sung-Sun "do you know who Sekushī is?"

"This related to Halibel… cause I never heard of the name, try Apache" said Sung-Sun

Unohana let out other sigh, and held her face.

"Thank you" said Unohana

Unohana walked over to the window and opened it, then jumped out… pushing it closed as she left. With her gone Sung-Sun started to pumped the strap-on in and out of Naru's cunt again.

"Hmm, yes yes yes" moaned Naru

=== Ichiraku Ramen ===

Unohana landed in front of the ramen stand, she looked down at the ground to see a lot of blood stains.

"Someone beat somebody ass recently" said Unohana

Unohana enter the stand, and blinked at what she saw… apparently Teuchi must be gone, as Apache was eating out Ayame's cunt as she sat on the counter.

Unohana let out a small cough, letting them know she was her… both girls jumped and looked back to see Unohana.

"Apache, who is Sekushī" asked Unohana

Apache blinked a few times

"Isn't that raw fish?" asked Apache

Unohana sighed and held her head… she shook her head and looked up.

"Let me guess, try Loly and Melony?" asked Unohana

"Sure… I guess" said Apache

Unohana rolled her eyes, this was getting to be a little tedious.

=== Halibel and Yachiru ===

Yachiru was tuckered out… she was sleeping on Halibel lap, snoring softly with a cookie in her hand. Halibel looked down at Yachiru and gently stroked her head, getting her to stir slightly, she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Enjoy your nap?" asked Halibel

Yachiru nodded her head, then sat up… she let out a little yawn, then nibbled on her cookie again. Halibel had to smile and Yachiru, she was so young and innocent. Yachiru looked up at Halibel, she nibbled on her cookie again.

"Are you mad at Nurse-chan?" asked Yachiru

Halibel blinked for a bit, then shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad at her" said Halibel "I love her"

"Then why did you lock yourself in your room?" asked Yachiru "I thought then people loved each other, it was hard for them to be apart"

Halibel reached up and placed her hand over her heart… what Yachiru said was true, it is hard to be away from the one you love. Tears dropped down her face, she quickly whipped them away as she tried to stop.

"Sekushī… I miss you so much" cryed Halibel

"Who?" asked Yachiru

Halibel thought for a moment… perhaps telling her would help get it off her chest.

"She's my former lover" said Halibel

Yachiru tilted her head

"She's dead… isn't she?" asked Yachiru with sadness

Halibel nodded her head and looked down, tears started to fill her eyes again.

"She'd want you to move on" said Yachiru "Wouldn't she?"

Halibel looked back up.

"I mean… she'd want you to be happy" said Yachiru

Halibel's eyes darted around, she is 10x this girls age… and yet she isn't as wise. Halibel pulled Yachiru into a hug, getting her to giggle in delight… then Halibel gave her a gentle on the lips.

"Thank you" said Halibel, then felt Yachiru go limp in her arms "Yachiru?"

Yachiru was blushing and giggling to herself about how lovely that felt. Halibel lay her down on her bed and flashed away… to Konoha to find Unohana.

=== Unohana ===

Unohana just left the P.S & S.K Strip Club, she had interrupted the kinkyest 6way she had ever seen… dildos, ball gags, vibrators, nipple claps, shock collars, a riding crop, butt plugs and a strap on… all kinds of kinky shit.

She did actually get some needed info… they told her, that Chizuru was Halibel very first fraction… that, and they recall Chizuru mentioning that name before. Unohana thanked them greatly… then asked for a small favor.

Panty, Scanty and Loly agree to help her with her request… Stocking, Kneesocks and Melony had to assist another customer. After 3 hours Unohana knew the basics for strip teasing and dancing… now exited to finally learn who Sekushī was, she headed to the Hokage Tower.

Upon reaching the tower Unohana was about to enter, but stopped then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Unohana looked back to see Halibel smiling at, she moved in and kissed her.

"Let's not interrupt them, odds are there having sex" said Halibel

Unohana had a look of disappointment, she's been questing all day… she has to know. Halibel took her hand and smiled, then gave her another kiss.

"I'll tell you who Sekushī is" said Hailbel

=== Soul Society ===

Unohana sipped on her coffee, then put the cup down… she nodded her head.

"I understand" said Unohana with a smile, then slid in for a kiss "will you tell me more about your past life"

Halibel smiled and glanced over at the camera

"That's a story, for another chapter" said Halibel

X

Next Time. Tales of the Arrancar

Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt

X

The screen goes black and a siloete of Pinkie Pie appears, she rubs her hands together.

"hehehe… get ready Moka Mcdowell, I'm coming for ya" said Pinkie Pie


	90. Moka's Birthday Party

The lights in Moka's studio were flashing many colors, the house shook from the load music. The camera pans down and follows the walk way, the camera zoomed past some arriving guest to the party, The Gullwings, Mutsumi, Haruka and Naru.

The camera enter the door as it was opened by Carlos, who greeted the arriving guest… the camera panned upward to show that the entire cast (thus far, and mostly heroes) was at the party. Everyone was mingling with each other… Ai Enma was talking with her old henchmen… and woman, while Avatar Kyoshi was talking to Korra.

Sitting high above them all, sitting on her throne… was Moka Mcdowell, sipping on her wine from her glass. Today was a special day for her… today was the 24th of August… her birthday. While she was angry that a certain party planner kidnapped her to set this all up… she knew in the end, it would be worth it.

The center of Moka's floor opened up and a stage came out, it was the Equestria Girls… but one thing was different, Pinkie was singer today, while Twilight Sparkle to over the drums. Pinkie Pie snapped her finger and smiled as she looked out to see everyone looking at her. She looked back to the other Equestria Girl and nodded her head, it was time… time for her to do her thing.

"My name is Pinkie Pie" sang Pinkie Pie, then turned to Hinata who was waving "Hello!"

Pinkie Pie looked over and noticed something wrong with the chocolate fondue fountain, she quickly jumped over and gave it a good kick to start it up again. Sakura, Nemu and little Chikyū let out a cheer, Sakura got a gram cracker for Chikyu and got it cover in chocolate for Chikyu and let her have it to eat.

"And I am here to say" sang Pinkie Pie, she saw her sister in the corner and wave franticly at her "How ya doin'?"

Maud Pie turned her head away… then a small smile creep across her face, she looked back and smiled. Pinkie Pie looked over and saw Shredder brooding at his table, Pinkie Pie wasn't gonna have a grumpy pants at this party. She jumped over on the table and alerted him, she resumed her song as she reached for his helmet

"I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day" sang Pinkie Pie pulling off the helmet, then gasped at his face "Holy mother of… I think you better keep that on"

Pinkie Pie slid it back on, she turned away and shivered at what she saw… she bounced back to the stage and started to dance around again.

"It doesn't matter now" sang Pinkie Pie, then noticed Dog Pound, she beat her chest and flashed him the peace sign "What's up?"

Dog Pound mimicked her and smiled, then grabbed a massive handful of Puppy Chow and ate it.

"If you are sad or blue" sang Pinkie Pie, she looked over to see Hana and Kuki "Howdy!"

Pinkie Pie noticed that Kuki was on the verge of crying, but she had a plan, she quickly bounced over and pulled out dozens of balloons… she blew them all up with one breath and started to tie and twist them together… then handed Kuki the animated balloon dog.

"Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do" sang Pinkie Pie "Remember, it's a balloon… so the air will leak out of it after a few days"

Pinkie Pie back flipped to the stage, then up to the chandelier and swung over to Moka… she landed behind her throne.

"'Cause I love to make you" sang Pinkie Pie popping out to the left, Moka looked back to see nothing "Smile" Pinkie Pie was at the right, Moka looked over to see nothing "Smile" Pinkie Pie was at the left, Moka looked over to see nothing "Smile"

Pinkie Pie landed in front of Moka, Moka looked over and got a quick kiss on her nose

"Yes I do" sang Pinkie Pie, then fell backwards and landed on the gigantic donut in the even big bowl of punch, she was then flipped back and landed back on the stage.

"It fills my heart with sunshine all the while" sang Pinkie Pie, holding her over her heart "Yes it does"

Pinkie Pie then started to stomp around as the music change and quickened.

"¡Dale, dale, dale, No pierdas el tino! Porque si lo pierdes, ¡Pierdes el camino!" sang Pinkie Pie, then let out a fit of laughter along with everyone else "¡Dale, dale, dale, No pierdas el tino! Porque si lo pierdes, ¡Pierdes el camino!"

The music change pace again and went back to its normal tune

"Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile" sang Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie twirled around and stopped gracefully, then pointed to the Equestria Girl's

"From these happy friends of mine" sang Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie sprang up again and started to dance once more, the crow clapped and laughed at her antics. Pinkie Pie jumped over and landed by Ulquiorra, who just blinked at her.

"I like to see you grin" sang Pinkie Pie, then got a smile from him "Awesome!"

Pinkie Pie then jumped over to Fishface and smiled big at him.

"I love to see you beam" sang Pinkie Pie, Fishface flashed his smile at her "Rock on!"

Pinkie Pie flashed over and pushed her back agents the scowling Grimmjow, he looked down at her.

"The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream" sang Pinkie Pie, Grimmjow stare at her and cracked a smile, then put out his fist "Fist Bump"

Pinkie Pie was back on the center stage, doing her thing… then she flashed over to Hitsugaya… who was not happy about being dragged to the party.

"But if you're kind of worried" sang Pinkie Pie, pushing agents him "And your face has made a frown" Pinkie Pie stuck her finger in his mouth and pulled up, forcing a smile "I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down"

"You have till three to let go" said Hitsugaya

"Cause I am the super-duper party girl–that girl is me" sang Pinkie Pie, as she pulled out ball to juggle them "I always knew that was the kind of girl I would be"

Pinkie Pie threw the balls up into the air, they exploded and strimmer's fell from thee smoke and into the crowed.

"When I was but a little girl, I just wanted to play" sang Pinkie Pie "But everybody told me, Pinkie, that fun just wastes the day"

"Not cool sis, not cool" said Maud Pie, but knew Pinkie Pie didn't mean anything by it

"But when I threw a party and I busted out some moves" sang Pinkie Pie as she dance "everybody finally saw the light and got into the groove"

Pinkie Pie twirled around and had started to stomp again.

"¡Dale, dale, dale, No pierdas el tino! Porque si lo pierdes, ¡Pierdes el camino!" sang Pinkie Pie "¡Dale, dale, dale, No pierdas el tino! Porque si lo pierdes, ¡Pierdes el camino!"

Pinkie Pie threw her hands in the air and waved them around.

"The super-duper party girl–that girl is me" sang Pinkie Pie "You'll never meet another party girl quite like Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie jumped over to Hailbel and her crew, then quickly whipped up some snacks for them out of thin air, she sat the plate down and flew over to the Lightning Princess and gave them there cigarette and alcohol. Pinkie Pie then jumped back over to stage and almost slipped, but quickly regained her balance.

"My parties are always off the hook" sang Pinkie Pie "I never plan them by the book"

Pinkie Pie pulled out a bucket of KFC and threw it with a spin towards Ranmacat, he caught it with ease and started to eat his chicken. Pinkie Pie then pulled out a switch and hit it, firing cinnamon stick and apple fritters out of a cannon and it landed in front of Kamikaze and Zetsume.

"I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy" sang Pinkie Pie, she hit another button and all the wall collapsed and hit the ground "Everything just gets crazy!"

Pinkie Pie threw her hand into the air, getting the crowed to go wild.

"So get your hands up, party's starting out right now" sang Pinkie Pie "Everybody, everybody get down"

Pinkie Pie pulled out yet another switch and flicked it… a large table landed in front of Moka… then a cake with 24 candles in it.

"Time to make a wish, better make it right now" sang Pinkie Pie "It's been a year and today is your birthday party"

Pinkie Pie flew towards the table and quickly lit all the candles… Pinkie Pie jumped back again and slid on the stage, then threw her fist up. She slowly stood up in a slow motion speed, then threw her hand out towards Moka.

"Make a wish, it's your birthday. Make a wish, it's your birthday party" sang Pinkie Pie "Make a wish, it's your birthday. Make a wish, it's your birthday party"

Pinkie Pie held the mic up to her mouth close and held it tight.

"Aw oh Aw aw aw oh oh Aw aw oh" sang Pinkie Pie "Aw uh uh aw oh Aw oh Aw oh aw aw oh"

Moka smiled as she sipped on her wine… this was a party for the ages.

"Starting out great and it just got better" sang Pinkie Pie "Every day you learned a little bit more"

Moka nodded her head, it was true

"Time to celebrate, now we're all together" sang Pinkie Pie "And in a year, we can see what you wished for"

"Why the hell would we have to wait a year?" said Moka

"Close your eyes and concentrate" sang Pinkie Pie "All your lovely friends, uh uh aw oh"

Moka scanned at area, yes… they were indeed all here

"Think all the wishes you can make" sang Pinkie Pie "Why should it ever have to end?"

Pinkie Pie pointed back towards Moka and shook her body.

"Make a wish, it's your birthday. Make a wish, it's your birthday party" sang Pinkie Pie "Make a wish, it's your birthday. Make a wish, it's your birthday party"

Pinkie Pie pulled the mic close to her mouth again

"Aw oh Aw aw aw oh oh Aw aw oh. Let's celebrate your birthday" sang Pinkie Pie "Aw oh Aw oh aw aw oh. Let's celebrate your birthday party!"

Pinkie Pie threw her hand to the side and pointed out to the field… where her party had expanded to with all her cool stuff.

"Dive into my fruit punch lake" sang Pinkie Pie, then dropped the piñatas, the moment they were hit… cupcakes flew out "Huge piñatas filled with cake"

Pinkie Pie pulled out a bowl and started to add the ingredients.

"All you have to do is take a cup of flour! Add it to the mix!" sang Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie poured the flour into the bowl, then the eggs and milk.

"Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!" sang Pinkie Pie, then added chocolate chunks to the mix. "A bit of salt, just a pinch!"

Pinkie Pie started to mix the bowl furiously

"Baking these treats is such a cinch! Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" sang Pinkie Pie "Add a little more, and you count to four"

Pinkie Pie twirled the bowl on her finger, then tossed pour it into a tin, then slapped it in an oven. In a matter of seconds the cakes where done, she pulled them out and threw them to the crowed.

"Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!" sang Pinkie Pie "Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!"

Pinkie Pie feel to her knees and she sang about the treat.

"Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES" sang Pinkie Pie, then she jumped up and started to stomp. "¡Dale, dale, dale, No pierdas el tino! Porque si lo pierdes, ¡Pierdes el camino!"

Pinkie Pie slid across the stage and off, landing next to Lilith.

"Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam" sang Pinkie Pie "Yes I do"

Lilith just snicker and tried to hid her grin…

"It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam." sang Pinkie Pie "Yes it always makes my day"

Pinkie Pie jumped back on to the stage and pointed back at Moka

"It's Moka's big night" sang Pinkie Pie "Now let's party all night" Pinkie Pie threw her arms out and spun around "This is her big night. To tonight so let's try to make it last forever" Pinkie Pie pointed over to Angel who was helping with the music "DJ's got the music just right" Pinkie Pie pulled the mic back to her lips "This is her big night, this is her big night"

Pinkie Pie pointed back to Moka

"So, Make a wish, it's your birthday. Make a wish, it's your birthday party. Make a wish, it's your birthday. Make a wish, it's your birthday party" sang Pinkie Pie "Let's celebrate your birthday party!"

Moka took a deep breathe, then blew out her candles.

"YAY" cheered Pinkie Pie

X

**AN: yes its short, but this was more of a fun chapter, I'm already in the process of typing the next chapter, so it will be out very very soon.**


	91. The Past

A pendulum swung back and forth, it tick and tock loud. The pendulum swung down and Paradox stepped out from where it swung.

"Hello everyone, so good to see you again… or is it the first time?" said Paradox, then shrugged "I bet your wondering… why I'm at the start of the chapter… well… I'm here to tell you" Paradox swung out his arm and showed the Arrancar who survived the war. "This is the chapter were we learn of their story… then when were alive. Now some stories will be longer than other, some will just be quick narrations, and some will be more in-depth"

Paradox held up his hand as an image of Grimmjow showed up.

"We will not be going into Grimmjow's as we already know he was once Sasuke Uchiha" said Paradox, then clicked his watch "Now, lets us see their stories"

=== The Staark and Lilinette's Past ===

A horse lets out a whiny and reared up, it slammed its hoofs down and started to gallop. The rider had such trust in his horse he didn't even hold on to the reins… he just rode with his arms cross.

'_Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rawhide!'_

The horse speed up and jumped down a small ledge, it landed in some water and push onward and out of the river.

'_Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Though the streams are swollen. Keep them doggies rollin', Rawhide'_

The horse continued onward despite the rain storm blew in out of nowhere… it was determined to get its master to the next town. The storm clouds blew over quickly and the harsh sun started to beat down on them.

'_Rain and wind and weather. Hell bent for leather. Wishin' a gal was by my side'_

The cowboy shifted slightly, but that was it.

_'All the things that I'm missin' Good vittles, love and kissin' Could be waiting at the end of my ride'_

The horse came to a canyon… with its master not giving it any indication to stop, it speed up… and jumped the canyon.

'_Move 'em on Head em' up! Head em' up Move 'em on! Move 'em on Head em' up! Rawhide! Cut 'em out. Ride 'em in! Ride 'em in Cut em' out! Cut 'em out Ride 'em in, Rawhide!'_

The horse trotted up to a small stream and got a quick drink, it shook its head and looked up… its master shifted again, and it started towards the town that was just out of site.

'_Keep movin', movin', movin' Though they're disaprovin' Keep them doggies movin', Rawhide'_

As the horse got closer to the town it ran thought a wild herd cattle… they all stirred away from the cowboy and his horse, as if afraid of them… or the rider per say.

'_Don't try to understand 'em. Just rope, throw, and brand 'em. Soon we'll be livin' high and wide'_

The town was even closer now, the horse picked up speed.

'_My heart's calculatin' Could true love will be waitin' Be waitin' at the end of my ride'_

The horse approached the gates to the town and slowed to a light trot.

'_Move 'em on Head em' up! Head em' up Move 'em on! Move 'em on Head em' up! Rawhide! Cut 'em out. Ride 'em in! Ride 'em in Cut em' out! Cut 'em out Ride 'em in, Rawhide!_'

WHIP CRACK

_'Move 'em on Head em' up! Head em' up Move 'em on! Move 'em on Head em' up! Rawhide! Cut 'em out. Ride 'em in! Ride 'em in Cut em' out! Cut 'em out Ride 'em in, Rawhide!'_

The horse walked past many people, all looked over to see who was entering… unable to see the cowboys face, it was unclear.

'_Rollin' rollin',rollin' Rollin' rollin' rollin' Yah_!'

WHIP CRACK

'_Rollin' rollin' rollin' Rollin' rollin' rollin' Rawhiiide_'

YAH

WHIP CRACK

The horse stopped at the post in front of the bar, with a quick whip of its head… it tied its self-down, then started to eat some hay.

'_Rawhide'_

The cowboy resumed to sit atop his horse, he just sat there for a good 5 minutes… passersby wonder what he was doing… until they got there answer.

"ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ" snored the cowboy

A little girl with green came up to him, she tilted her head… she bent down to pick up a rock, and chucked it at him. The man jumped from the hit and fell of his horse, he looked over at the girl.

"What was that for?" asked the cowboy

"It was to get yer attention, I'm her to warn ye to get out of here" said the girl

"and why is that" asked the cowboy, as he slowly stood up and rubbed his head

"Strangers die in these parts… if you value your life, you best be a leavin" said the girl

The cowboy seemed to glared at the girl, waved off what the girl said and started to walk away.

"Your funeral" called out the girl turning and walking away

The cowboy stopped for a moment, then looked back at the girl.

"Can ya point me to bar?" asked the Cowboy

The girl looked back and smiled, then held out her hand.

"Ya, fer 3 silver pieces" said the girl

The cowboy hung his head and sighed. He reached down and pulled a small sack out and pulled out 3 silver pieces… then tossed them over to her. The girl snatched them and gave them a quick test to assure their real.

"Well?" asked the cowboy

The girl pocketed her money and started to walk toward the building his horse was in front of.

"It right there ya dumb ass" said the girl entering the building, with a big BAR sign

The cowboy palmed his face… he followed the little girl into the bar, the moment he enter everyone looked over at him… the little girl they paid no mind to. The cowboy walked over slowly, he looked around as the other folks resumed drinking and playing poker.

He sat at pulled out a stool and sat at the bar table, the bartender just looked at him… as he cleaned his cup.

"Wut can I get fer ye" said the Bartender

"Just a cup of water" said the Cowboy

Everyone looked over at him, the girl who was sitting a few stools away shook her head.

"I don't sell water to folk, I only give that to the horses" said the bartender "Order a real drink"

"Give me a bottle of shine, usual proof" said the little girl

"Look, look… you see that" said the bartender, getting the girl her drink "Even this little girl knows what to order"

The cowboy looked over and watched as the girl sipped on her drink.

"What would your parents say if they saw ya drinking" said the cowboy

"Ma parents er dead" said the girl

The cowboy mouth slowly opened, then cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry" said the cowboy

"What ya sorry fer… ya didn't know" said the girl

"Your order sir?" asked the bartender

"I'll… have what she's having" said the cowboy

The bartender nodded and turned around to make his drink, he looked over his shoulders.

"So… haven't seen your face around here, ya know that strangers" started the bartender

"Yeah yeah, don't last long" said the cowboy "Already heard it from this little lady"

Said little girl tilted her head back and let loose a loud burp

"HA" laughed the girl

"Well then, seems that you aint takin her warnin to heart… seeing that ye be a stayin, whats your name?" asked the bartender

"Staark, Coyote Staark" said Staark

The bar went quiet, everyone looked over with bulged eyes and dropped jaws. The girl looked over with amazement… the it faded, she looked over.

"Who in the sam hills of fuck vill is Coyote Staark? Asked the girl

The bartender put Staarks drink down in front of him, then turned.

"He's a lone cowboy… some say he's devil himself. Ain't know man who faced the Coyote and lived to tell the tale" said the bartender "This man is said to be a master of the gun, rumor said in all his gun fights… he ain't ever been hit once"

The girl looked over with awe, then jumped then she heard the door get kicked open. Everyone looked over to see Crocodile Jr… one of the meanest fuckers to come to this small town.

"Welp, bet he's gonna get shot now" said the girl

Staark looked over at her, not really understanding who this Crocodile Jr is. He looked over to see a big cigar in his mouth, and his eyes landed on him.

"Looky here… we got ourselves a new face" said Crocodile Jr

He walked over as Staark took a giant swig of his shine, Crocodile Jr stopped in beside of him.

"Let me tell ya sumthing… this is my town, so you if your gonna stay ya best pay me 1000 silver piece a week, or be getting out" said Crocodile Jr, then went to lit his cigar

Staark turned his head towards him and waited till he saw the flame, Staark spit all the shine in his mouth towards the flame. The 200 proof shine hit the flame and caught instantly, spraying all over Crocodile Jr's face and burning the hell out of it.

Crocodile Jr fell to the floor holding his face, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You dirty bastard, I'm gonna kill you, I gonna fucking kill you" screamed Crocodile Jr.

"Sure you will" said Staark, pulling out his gun and without even looking.

BANG BANG BANG

Everyone was just in awe, not here for one hour… and he killed the towns biggest threat, like it was nothing. Staark reached into his pouch and pulled out some small gold piece.

"Here, that should pay for the drink… and the damage to yar floor" said Staark

A rock hit Staark upside the head, he looked over at the little girl.

"Ya durn fool, ya have any idea what you done?" yelled the girl

Staark just blinked.

"Now his pa is gonna come here and kill us" yelled the girl

Staark just blinked, he looked around to see everyone worried.

"Crocodile is like a dozen times meaner, hows I gonna protect my ranch now... I was able to pay Crocodie Jr off with eggs, I doubt is daddy will take payment in eggs" yelled the girl

The girl got off her stool and ran out the door, Staark looked back at the bartender.

"What's her story?" asked Staark

"Oh Lilinette, she's just trying to keep the family ranch a floating" said the Bartender "But it aint a easy thing to do by yer self… not to mention the drought he been having, and coyote's been killing her livestock… and the mayor been taxing the hell out of her and trying to buy her land"

Staark nodded his head and rubbed the back of it. He looked back over to the bartender.

"Which way is her ranch?" asked Staark

=== The Gringerbuck Ranch ===

Staark slowly made his way up to travel to the ranch, he looked out in the field to only a few cows, skinny cows at that.

"Hey, look out, goat on the loose" came Lilinette's cry

Staark looked up to see a goat running towards him, it tilled its head down and planned to ram him. Staark got into a solid stance and readied himself… Lilinette saw what he was doing and feared what was to happen.

"MOVE YOU DURN FOOL" yelled Lilinette

Staark reached out as the goat got close enough, the impact pushed him back… then with an unnecessary scream, he twisted hard and threw the goat down. Lilinette just gawked at what she saw, the goat picked its self-up… then turned back to the ranch, slowly limping back.

"Ya, you go on home… tell ya friend what will happen if they try to escape" said Staark

Staark walked up the path, goat in front of him… Lilinette ran up and held up her hand.

"What do ya think yur doing?" said Lilinette

"I'm headin to yar ranch" said Staark, then walked past her

Lilinette spun around and reviled she had a shotgun with her, she cocked it.

"I don't recall sayin you could" said Lilinette

Staark stopped and looked back.

"Ya want help with ya ranch… or ya gonna let it go to hell and have the mayor buy it from ya?" said Staark

Lilinette lower her gun… her was speechless. Staark started towards the ranch again… then he heard the quietest thank you in history

"Yar right welcome" said Staark

Over the next few days Staark did what he could to help Lilinette with her ranch… he bought wood to make repairs, he killed a coyote or two, bought Lilinette some good eattens… and some shine. Yup… with Staarks help, he turned Lilinette's ranch around.

And since Lilinette doesn't recall any more of her past, and Staark is too lazy to remember, Moka is just tell you what she think happened next.

The mayor hired Crocodile to kidnap Lilinette, he got into a gun fight with Staark and wounded him, and he fell into Lilinettes well. The mayor tries to make Lilinette sell her ranch, when she refused Crocodile got violent and threatened her. After forcing her to sign the deed, the mayor turned on Crocodile, who was out of ammo from his fight with Staark… telling him the time of the cowboy is over. Both get thrown into the town jail.

Staark survived and crawled out of the well, he recused Lilinette and Crocodile and learned that the mayor discovered oil under the town, and didn't want to share. After confronting him, and tricking him into confessing his deeds, Lilinette gave Crocodile her family heirloom… a bullet.

Crocodile tipped his hat to her and swore he'd help protect this town from now on. And with that he hog tied the mayor and drug him out of town… where he killed his ass.

And then Staark and Lilinette spent the rest of their days at the ranch… until some bandits broke in and killed them.

Moka looked over at Staark and Lilinette.

"That sound about right?" asked Moka

"Yeah… I guess" said Staark

"Sure… whatever" said Lilinette

=== Halibel's Past ===

Where was quiet the commotion on the marine… they all watched as one of the most dangerous pirates was lead across the deck. She the off spring of a merman and human, her appearance was that of a human's the only thing merman about her was her teeth. She was the captain of the Siren Pirates, and had a bounty of 450,000,000 beli… Shark Tooth Halibel.

Shark Tooth Halibel was dress in a very skimpy clothing that barley covered her privates, yet it miraculously hid her package well. Her skin was a beautiful chocolate brown… and her breast were lushes and full.

They had a large muzzle over her mouth so she couldn't use her shark like teeth to break free, leading the danger pirate was the marine commander of the ship, Sekushī.

Sekushī was a very tall and slender women, her blue eyes shined just like the ocean Halibel loved so much. Her long red hair reached down and barley touched her ass… her nice large ass, which matched her large breast.

Sekushī opened the door to Halibel's cell, and she enter without a fight. Halibel walked over to the hammock she'd be sleeping in for the next few weeks, and crawled in.

"I don't understand you" said Sekushī

Halibel looked over

"You kill thousands of pirates and marines… you've sank hundreds of ships, and rumor has it you can kill a sea king" said Sekushī

Halibel lay in her hammock, quiet and motionless.

"Your point?" said Halibel

"I find it ironic that you'd be caught in the situation that you were" said Sekushī

"What was I supposed to do… leave the kid behind because she couldn't keep up with me" said Halibel

"Well no… I mean… it's just that… you're a pirate" said Sekushī

"And you're a marine, glad we got introduction out of the way" said Halibel

"Don't talk to me like that… you pirate" said Sekushī "Your evil"

Halibel rolled off her hammock… she walked up to the bars and grabbed them, making Sekushī flinch.

"Really? am I really? and what evil deed have I done?" asked Halibel "Start at the beginning… I wanna hear what I've done"

"In Shells Town you attacked Ax-Hand Morgan" said Sekushī

"He was abusing his power and was taxing the towns people out of their money… and was going to put a 5 year old girl to dead" said Halibel

"You attacked the mayor of Orange Town" said Sekushī

"I knocked him out so he wouldn't get in the way of my fight with Buggy the Clown" said Halibel

"Reports say you attacked Kaya's butler Klahadore in Syrup Village" said Sekushī

"He was actually captain Kuro, he planned to murder everyone on the island" said Halibel

Sekushī's eyes widened, they darted around

"You destroy a large portion of the Baratie sea restaurant" said Sekushī

"While protecting it from Don Krieg" said Halibel

Sekushī was getting lost for words

"You attacked Marine Captain Nezumi" said Sekushī

"The bastard was a dirty dealer working for Arlong, he knowing sabotage a 10 year plan one of my crew mates had planned to buy the island from him, then after Arlong's defeat he threatened to arrest everyone and steal all there remaining money… then issue a buster call" said Halibel

Sekushī stepped backwards… she fell and landed in a chair.

"Aside from my crew, everything I've damaged… and everyone I fought… was just I means to protect innocent people I didn't even know" said Halibel "So… you finding so shocking that I'd care for a little blind girl?" Halibel let go off the bars and swung her arm out "What monster abandon there child just because she's blind"

Sekushī didn't know how to responded… Halibel pushed further.

"I really became a target of you bastards after I saved Alabasta from Crocodile. Everyone thought I was just trying to make my name know… you… you marines care nothing about peace, you just see us pirates, who case no harm to civilians as an easy target." said Halibel "While it is true I have killed many people… but it was in defense, I never once started a fight"

Halibel turned away from the bars and went back to her hammock.

"Good fucking bye" said Halibel

Sekushī just sat there… thinking about everything Halibel told her, she stood up and left the room.

=== Weeks Later ===

After their first talk Halibel wanted nothing to do with Sekushī, then ever she visited Halibel ignored her.

Halibel's muzzle was taken off of her, as her bars where too strong for her to break thought, and her cell was made of the same metal. Each meal was slide in to her by a bowl… she was given the sloppy seconds… how she hated to eat sloppy seconds.

But having nothing else to eat… she ate what was given to her… all while the guards glared at her.

"You're lucky to be getting that you bitch" said the marine

Halibel just looked over.

"Don't look at me you bitch" said the marine

Halibel rolled her eye and looked away

"You think you're better than me?" said the marine

"I don't think I'm better… because I know I'm better" said Halibel

"WHAT?" yelled the marine "How could a pirate be better than a marine"

"I actually protect people… what have you ever done" said Halibel

The marine stood up from his stool

"SAY THAT AGAIN" yelled the marine

"What… have you… ever… done" said Halibel

The marine walked up to the bars and grabbed them

"Listen here you bitch… you" started the Marine

Halibel sprung towards and grabbed the man by his shirt, who was now sweeting bullets. At the moment Sekushī enter the room and gasped.

"HALIBEL, LET GO OF HIM" yelled Sekushī

Halibel looked over… then back to the fool who came close enough to her.

"Only if I can get some good food" said Halibel "The good stuff, not the shitty slops"

"What are you taking about… I already give you good food" said Sekushī

"Then what do you call this shit" yelled Halibel, kicking her bowl of slops out

Sekushī looked down at the bowl… then back at the officer.

"Halibel you can kill him if you want… he doesn't have the keys" said Sekushī

"W-What?" cried the marine "B-But captain"

"You've been eating the meals meant for Halibel, you're a greed pig and I have no room on my ship for traitors" said Sekushī, then turned away, the door started to close "I promise tonight's meal will be better then what you've been getting… have fun"

The door closed, the man who was in charge feeding Halibel just swallowed hard

"Uh… would it help if I said sorry?" said the marine

Halibel narrowed her eyes, she gave the man a little slack on his shirt… then pulled him at the bar quickly, bashing his face agents it.

"I" yelled Halibel, and repeated her action "HATE" she did it again "SLOPPY" she did it again, the man was bleeding badly "SECOUNDS"

Halibel gave on last good jerk, she pulled on him with enough force his head slipped thought the bar. Halibel flashed the barley alive marine her teeth… it was the last thing he saw.

The door started to open and Sekushī started to enter again.

"Hey, Halibel… you want fish or… p…pork, never mind I just give you both" said Sekushī, seeing the mess Halibel was making.

=== Later that Night ===

Sekushī peeked into the room, she saw Halibel picking her teeth with a bone… the marines cloths where sitting outside the cage.

"So… um… did you, did you enjoy your snack" asked Sekushī

Halibel let out a burp and snapped the bone in her mouth.

"You need to tell your chef to give your men more fiber" said Halibel, pointing over at the poop sack "that man had a massive colon blockage"

Sekushī had a grim look on her face, but nodded… she hurried over and gave Halibel her food. Sekushī picked up the remains and threw it out the window… and into the ocean. Sekushī sat in the chair in front of Halibel's cell… Halibel nibbled on her food, not really hungry after eating a 160 pound man in 4 hours.

"I did some back ground checks… looked over villager reports… and eye witness testimony" said Sekushī

Halibel looked up… she ripped a piece a piece of meat from the large boar leg.

"What's your point?" said Halibel

Sekushī probably deserved that rudeness.

"Everything you said… was true" said Sekushī "You're not a bad person"

"Already know that captain… what does that mean for me?" asked Halibel

"Unfortunately nothing… your still wanted… and I have to take you in" said Sekushī

Halibel looked over

"So you telling me that I'm not as evil as you claimed… but I still got to prison" said Halibel, the growled "Why fucking tell me something like that, what am I to feel better that you think I'm a good person?"

Sekushī opened her mouth… then hung her head.

"I guess nothing" said Sekushī, getting up… then she bowed "well… enjoy your meal"

"I will" said Halibel "I'll enjoy my last one to… before they cut off my head"

Sekushī stopped at the door… she looked back to see Halibel eating her meal… not sheading a tear.

=== Weeks Later ===

Halibel stood before the government at Marineford, she closed her eyes and they debated her punishment. Halibel didn't see why they bothered… she gonna be executed, just get it over with.

"Halibel… after looking over your deeds, I'd have to say… you are guilty" said one judge

Halibel didn't move, it wasn't a surprise to her… she knew she was going to die.

"I say 'I'd have to' cause that is what we've always come to… you however, seem to be different" said judge

Halibel blinked.

"W-What?" said Halibel

"After doing some deep investigate… suggested by one of our highest rank officers, Sekushī." Said the judge, making Halibel's eyes widen "you have never intentionally provoked the marines… and after backgrounds check, those you have attacked or killed… where working for pirates, so you did us a favor by killing them"

"What are you saying… what does that mean for me… or my crew?" said Halibel

"It means… keep your noses clean, and we won't bother you" said the judge

Halibel just stood there… she didn't know what to do, she was judge innocent by the marines. Halibel's eyes rolled back and she fell to her knee's… then smashed her face on the ground.

=== Time Skip ===

Halibel opened her eyes… her face stung, she pushed herself up.

"Hmmm" came a moan

Halibel looked over… and blushed, Sekushī was beside her… naked.

"You wanna telling me what the fuck you are doing" said Halibel

Sekushī jumped and looked up, she blushed and looked down. She reached for the blanket and covered up.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry, I… I forgot I let you borrow my bed after you fainted" said Sekushī

"Fainted?" said Halibel

"You fainted just after you were given the innocent verdict, I brought you in here… and went to my promotion celebration" said Sekushī

"So… you got drunk and wondered in" said Halibel

Sekushī smiled, she let out a hic and giggled… then nodded.

"Yeah… I'm still a little, hmm… hey, just throwing this out there… but you're pretty hot" said Sekushī

Halibel nodded her head.

"As are you" said Halibel

Sekushī smiled, she moved up to Halibel… she moved her lips to Halibel's, who made no effort to move. Their lips touched… and they kissed passionately, they pushed in close… Sekushī's cover dropped.

"Halibel" moaned Sekushī

Halibel kissed deep her, she wrapped one arm around Sekushī… and used the other to slip her skimpy top off. Sekushī pushed up agents Halibel… there large breast rubbed agents each other. Both women moaned out in lust… neither have had sex in weeks… and they needed release.

Halibel's dick sprang out from her skimpy bottom, Sekushī s hand moved down and gripped it. She stroked it, making it nice and hard… she moved on top Halibel's lap, then lowered herself down. Sekushī let out a loud moan as Halibel's hard cock pushed into her tight pussy.

Halibel moved her hands down to Sekushī s beautiful plump as, and pushed down… then she started thrust in and out. Sekushī threw her head back and let out a moan… it felt so good, she needed this… she pushed her lips agents Halibel's again, they both shivered and moaned.

They broke the kiss with only there saliva connecting them… Halibel bucked her hips again, getting Sekushī to moan again.

"Hmmm" moaned Sekushī

"Yeah… you like that, don't you bitch" said Halibel

"Yes" said Sekushī

"I didn't hear you, care to repeat you bitch" said Halibel, thrusting in hard

"YES" screamed Sekushī, her pussy clamping down tight

"AHHHHH, I'M COMING" moaned Halibel

Sekushī moaned hotly as the hot sperm shot into her pussy… Halibel pulled out and let her dick ooze cum onto the bed. Halibel lifted Sekushī up and smiled at her confusion.

"Your gonna love this" said Halibel

Halibel moved Sekushī back down and plunged her dick into her ass, Sekushī moaned again.

"Ah… so good, so good" moaned Sekushī, bucking up and down.

Halibel just grinned, she moved her hands behind her head and just relaxed.

"I love it when a bitch fucks herself" said Halibel

Sekushī bounced up and down on Halibel's steel hard cock, loving the feel of her ass as it enter and exited. Halibel bit her lip as Sekushī's ass clamped down… and almost made it impossible to thrust in. Halibel let loose a moan and erupted into her ass… Halibel threw her head back, her cock let out another load.

Halibel collapsed on the bed, sweaty from the love making… Sekushī just held her close, she snuggled her. Halibel closed her eyes… she wanted to sleep now, she had great sex and now she wanted to sleep

"That… was the best sex I've ever had" said Sekushī, she pushed herself up and smiled "Was it the same for you?"

Halibel let out a grunt as she opened her eyes, she nodded her head and closed them again. Halibel smiled as she felt Sekushī snuggled up to her again… her heart was still pounding, she's never felt this way with anyone… not Vivi, Nami… or even Robin.

"Marry Me?" asked Halibel

=== Room Over ===

"YES YES YES YES" screamed Sekushī

THUMP THUMP THUMP

The bed agents the wall shook hard as the two had more sex… in the bed was Sekushī's niece… who parents to the hands of Don Krieg. Her name was… Chizuru, and she was wide away… her small hands in her panties and digging her finger in her small pussy.

The naughty little 9 year old had got a glimpse of the pirate fucking her aunt… and imaged her fucking her, holding her down and just taking her. Chizuru drooled and then took the fantasy further and had her aunt… with a large pink dildo, fucking her as she was slurping on Halibel's cock.

"Hmmm, yeah… and then I'll be the Pirate Queen" said Chizuru with a grin

Chizuru closed her eyes… first thing she needs to do is find a devils fruit… maybe the Gum Gum, she could be a rubber women. Then she get a powerful swordswomen to join her… then a navigator that would betray her after a while, but had a good reason to and would later join up again. The she get a girl that could use a sling shot… then a hot cook who smoked a cigarette as she cooked yet it didn't compromise the cooking.

Chizuru fell asleep in the middle of her fantasy… creaming her panties just before slipping off into realm of Sumberland… where she quickly taken to Princess Camille chamber. Chizuru looked up at the throne and saw the Princess… she exhale her smoke from her cigarette.

"My My… back again, you little slut" said Princess Camille

The Princess snuffed out her cigarette and snapped her finger, Chizuru happily stripped for her and crawled onto her bed… Camille spread her ass apart, then pushed her dick in and started to fuck her.

=== Weeks Later ===

Halibel and Sekushī were as close as close could be… the two where usually snuggling up close to each other. Sekushī had taking Halibel back to the island where she was caught to see if her crew was still there… and they were.

Halibel was meet with some bad new then she returned… the reason why they were there, is because there ship… The Little Mermaid had sank. Hear such news… that her ship that carried them from the east blue all the way to water 7 in the grand line, over 150,000 miles of ocean, nearly a year's adventure, she cried.

Sekushī was impressed to say the least then she saw Halibel's crew… she not saying there weak… it's just, there numbers was so small. Sekushī got to meet Toph, the little blind girl… who knew the long lost art of earth bending, and she took it a step further with metal bending.

Halibel let her crew, to which Toph had joined… that they were no longer a threat to the government, and all, so long as they behave, have immune and can't be arrested. That had brought delight to Nico Robin, who told her captain and fellow crew the CP9 had come for her just a few days ago… but now she didn't have to.

As time passed Sekushī, along with Chizuru got to know Halibel's crew better… learning a little of their past. During that time the CP9 agents had gotten pissed that Robin didn't show up… and came to capture her… then got an ear full from Captain Sekushī.

"I don't care what your chief said, I am telling YOU the ORDER that CAME FROM MARINEFORD" yelled Sekushī "The Siren Pirates have Marine Immunity from all past crimes, ALL CRIMES"

The units leader gave a small bow.

"Captain Sekushī, you must understand… Robin is the sole survivor of Ohara, she is the only person who can decode the Poneglyphs… she is a danger" said Rob Lucci

"Did I ask you why your were trying to apprehend her?" asked Sekushī

Rob Lucci blinked.

"No… but" started Rob Lucci

"But nothing, I out rank YOU, your UNIT and you CHIEF" snapped Sekushī "Robin is off limits, you arrest her… and I'll personally make you a enemy of the marines" Sekushī poke at Rob Lucci's chest… then she brought up her hand and hit his nose with her finger "Get the picture?"

Rob Lucci nodded his head

"I understand… I am sorry to trouble you" said Rob Lucci

"And?" said Sekushi, gesturing to Robin

"And… I'm sorry for trying to arrest you, we were just obeying order" said Rob Lucci, then surprising his unit, he offer his hand "No hard feeling?"

Robin was skeptical about it… but knew if he tried anything, her crew and Sekushī would retaliate.

"No hard feelings" said Robin, taking his hand

The two gripped each other's hand and shook, Rob Lucci pulled his hand away… then turned to Sekushī.

"May I use your Den Den Mushi, I must inform the Chief" said Rob Lucci

"You may… but your gonna stand right here when you make the call" said Sekushī pulling out her Den Den Mushi

Rob Lucci nodded his head, as he made the call the other mingled.

"Is it true… that you snapped Arlongs Nose with you bare hand?" asked Blueno

"Yup… then I kicked his teeth down his throat" said Halibel

"all because he made your navigator cry?" asked Kaku

"No one hurts my crew mates" said Halibel, then put her hand on her chest "They are precious to me, more than any amount of gold"

"Ah" said Blueno

Chizuru and Toph were talking to Kalifa

"Wow… your so sexy" said Chizuru

"That's sexual harassment" said Kalifa, pushing up her glass

"So… I'm 9" said Chizuru "Everything I say to a girl with such a great looking ass is harassment"

Toph just looked around, not that it matter being blind and all.

"Can I touch it?" asked Toph

"That's sexual harassment" said Kalifa

"So" said Toph

Nami and Robin where off to the side… Nami was getting fondled and groped by Robins many hands.

"Hmmm, Robin" said Nami, then threw her head back "ROOOOOOBIN"

Rob Lucci hung up his phone… his chief wasn't happy that Robin had gotta away… without her there plans were ruined… he demanded them back to the base at once. Rob Lucci looked over at Sekushī.

"The sea train doesn't return for a few week… any chance we get a ride?" asked Rob Lucci

Sekushī nodded her head… she turned back to everyone.

"Let's go" said Sekushī

"We are to return to base" said Rob Lucci

=== Day's Later ===

Sekushī and Rob Lucci were on deck… looking at what trouble they were in, hundreds of boats surrounded them.

"I don't understand… what's going on?" said Sekushī

Rob Lucci grit his teeth

"Spandam… that bastard, he issued a buster call on your ship" said Rob Lucci

"W-What?" said Sekushī "how do we stop it"

"We… cant" said Rob Lucci

"But… what if I contact them, what if I explained" said Sekushī

"tell them what… who knows what lies Spandam told them" said Rob Lucci "Your voice would fall on death ears"

They looked back to see the canons getting ready.

"If I had to guess… he probably told them you went rogue with Halibel, hell… might have include me and my unit in with it" said Rob Lucci

"What do we do then?" said Sekushī

"Personally… I have nothing to really say in this matter" said Rob Lucci, then looked over at Sekushī "we have only but a few minutes left to live… go to Halibel and your niece, and hold them"

"Do… Do I tell them?" said Sekushī crying

"What good will it bring… the death from the buster call will be instant on such a small target, let them die without worry" said Rob Lucci

Sekushī quickly left Rob Lucci alone on the deck… his bird looked down at him.

"Go… be free" said Rob Lucci

The bird shook its head, refusing to leave its master. Down below the deck Sekushī rushed towards her room… running past Robin and Nami's room, both cuddling in their sleep. She ran past Kalifa's room… and saw Toph using her bare breast as a pillow… she then bit down on her nipple

"That's… sexual harassment" snored Kalifa

She ran past… you know what, lets skip what she saw in their room. She enter her room… and smiled to see both Chizuru and Halibel, sleeping peacefully. Sekushī crawled into the bed with them… she hugged them both and closed eyes.

A few minutes later… there ship was blown apart, killing them all instantly. The where about of Sekushī's soul is a mystery… Halibel and Chizuru search for her soul for many years… with no luck… they did learn of who killed them… and haunted him in their spare time. they never gave up there search for Sekushī's spirit… up till the very point they became hollows.

After that searching for Sekushī soul became next to impossible, as the soul reapers would constantly come for them… so they stayed in the massive white dessert, and started their own family as they meet female hollows.

=== Ulquiorra ===

Ulquiorra stood in front of the camera… he closed his eyes… then they flashed open, and burned red with his Sharingan.

"I'm name was once Izuna Uchiha" said Ulquiorra, he cancelled his jutsu and walked away "That is all"

=== Apache ===

Apache dragged on her cigarette, then flicked it to the side… she was in her school uniform, and was skipping class… again.

"What did you say?" asked Apache blowing out her smoke

"I said, get on your knee you bitch" said the man, then hit the metal baseball bat on the ground "or else"

Apache reached into her skirt waist band and pulled out her carton of cigarette, she pulled on out and lit it… ignoring the man. Apache looked over at him and blew out her smoke.

"Go fuck yourself" said Apache, then turned to leave

"What?" said the man

Apache's held the cigarette in her finger delicately, her free hand shot up into the air and flipped the man off.

"I said fuck off, you dirty old fuck" said Apache

The man just stood there in shock… then he snapped out of it a charged at her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH" yelled the man

The man caught to her fast… the baseball bat held high. Apache moved her cigarette to her mouth… she spun on her heel and dodge the strike. She then got into a soiled stance and drilled her fist into the man's neck.

The man stumbled back… gasping for breath.

"You fucking bitch, I'll kill you" chocked the man

Apache reached for the bat and got it away from him, then rammed it into his groin. The man fell to the ground… and coughed, he looked up and was kicked in the face. The man collapsed to the ground… Apache dragged on her cigarette again… then bent down to steal his wallet of all its money.

Apache exhaled as she counted the money she made $550… she put half in one pocket and half in the other. Apache loved to do this… it was her way of making money… she just loved to get into a rumble, she loves to cause pain.

Apache pulled out the man's cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency" came the voice

"Yeah… I just witnessed an attempted mugging, the man in question got the shit beat out of him… though I think the beating was punishment enough, I still think I need to report it" said Apache

"Where the location?" asked the operator

"The alley between the dry cleaner and the liquor store… oh, uh… the one of 5th street" said Apache

"Your name?" said the operator

"Anonymous" said Apache

She quickly hung up the phone, dropped it and smashed it. Apache gave the man one last kick… then quickly left the alley. Apache didn't care that she was now smoking in public, despite the trouble she could get in for underage smoking… as she rounded the counter she spotted 3 orphan girls.

"Excuse me miss" said eldest of the girls

Apache stopped and looked down… to see her holding up a clip bored.

"You'd you like to buy some cookies" said the girl

Apache took the clip bored and looked at it

"Miss Hattie's Home for Girls… I hate that fat fucking bitch" said Apache, then dragged on her cigarette "That's why ran away… to escape"

"Your… an orphan… how do you live?" asked the eldest

"I rather not say" said Apache exhaling her smoke, the started to mark what she wanted "Let's just say I do a lot of stuff I ain't proud of… but its better then leaving under that's bitches roof"

The middle girl of the group just seem to shine at her

"Ah come on… can't you tell us one thing?" said the girl with the pink hood

Apache looked up from the clip bored.

"I use my body to lure in molester and rapist… then I beat the living shit out of them till there coughing up blood… I robbed them of their money and anything of value. Then I call the cops on them so they can rot in jail" said Apache, handing the bored back to the eldest

All three girls where staring at her in shock… Apache put her cigarette between her lips and walked past the girls.

"Thank you for your business" said the youngest

Apache raised her hand and gave a wave.

"I'll see you around… I'll grabbed my cookies when I see you next time" said Apache

=== Night Time ===

Apache snuffed out her cigarette in the ashtray and took a swig of her sake. Apache was in an abandoned van in a lot… she asked the store owner if she would leave it there for her. The owner agreed… for a price, a price Apache has paid every night for 3 years… and she loved it.

Apache used money she had stolen from thugs and other criminals to buy a mattress for the back of the fan.

"You ready cutie?" said the owner

Apache rolled over into the arms of Bell-mère… the owner of the cigarette and sake store. Bell-mère rolled onto her back and pulled Apache with her, the two kissed each other softly. Bell-mère quickly pulled down her pants and let the black strap-on shine out.

"gonna skip foreplay tonight sweetie… I wanna hear you cutie little moans" said Bell-mère

Apache sat up straight and nodded her head… she reached down and sliding her panties out of the way.

"Anything for you" moaned Apache… completely in love with the women 15 years older than her

Bell-mère moved her hands to Apache's hips, then pushed the strap-on into her cunt, getting her to let out a loud moan. Bell-mère smiled and started to buck her hips, going in and out of Apache's young tight cunt… getting her to gasp with ever thrust.

"Yeah… that's it sweetie, moan for me" said Bell-mère

Apache's pussy clamped down on the hard plastic metal… she shook as Bell-mère didn't slow down in the slightest. Apache let out a moan and threw her head back… her pussy clamped down on the strap-on again, she bite her lip.

"Ah… ah" moaned Apache

"I love you" said Bell-mère

"Ah… Ah... l-love… love you too" moaned Apache

Bell-mère smiled as she bucked her hips again… she moved one of her hands down and grabbed her cigarette's and light one up. Bell-mère quickly launched up and knocked Apache down on the mattress… Apache moaned and shiver… Bell-mère must have had a rough day.

Bell-mère held the cigarette in her finger's then kissed Apache on the lips… Apache took it the cigarette from Bell-mère. Bell-mère pulled away from the kiss… Apache dragged on the cigarette, Bell-mère just smiled and took it back.

"You naughty girl… having sex, smoking and drink" said Bell-mère dragging on her cigarette

"Oh… what are you gonna do?" said Apache in a playful voice.

"Fuck you" said Bell-mère

Bell-mère started to trust into Apache again… and made her moan for hours

=== Next Day ===

Apache got out of her home/bed… she was a little wobbly from the sex, but it was worth it. Apache went about her normal day… walking around, not going to school, walking into a gangs territory, then kicking the shit out of them and robbing them. Same old same old.

Apache loves it then she steps on to gang turf… she loves the beat them within an inch of their live, to make them hurt… to make them beg. Apache made her way thought town… after tricking an old pervert out of his money, she ran into the orphans again.

"Oh… good, we ran into you… here's all your cookies" said the oldest handing her a bag

Apache looked in the bag… counting the boxes.

"13 sugar cookie, 23 chocolate chip, 12 snicker doodles, 5 marshmallow, and 2 sake dippers" said the eldest "that's $250"

Apache quickly paid the girl… her eyes caught movement… the youngest was bouncing a ball.

"HEY YOU GOT A DEATH WISH KID?" yelled Apache

The little girl jumped and caught the ball, Apache pushed past the other two and bent down.

"Don't play next to the street… you wanna become pavement pizza" said Apache

The little girl blinked, then had a dreamy smile.

"Hmmmm, pizza" said the little girl

Apache bopped her on the head, getting her two 'sisters' to grabbed Apache arm.

"Hey, don't do that" said the oldest

"Yeah, leave her allow" said the 2nd

"Pay attention kid, how are you gonna get adopted it you get obliterated by a damn car" said Apache

The little girl looked down

"But I'm carful" said the youngest

Apache growled and rolled her eyes… she stood up and pushed back the other two.

"Get hit… see if I fucking care" said Apache, then she crossed the street

Apache stopped and went to light up a cigarette, damn brat got her worked up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the ball fly up into the air… getting her mad.

'_Fucking kid'_ thought Apache

Apache turned around and was going to go drop of the cookies at her house/van… then she heard the revving of an engine, the sound of screeching tires… and police sirens. Apache looked down the street towards the sound… it was coming this way, it was a one way street after all.

By change Apache looked back over to the kids… her eyes dilated, the ball was bouncing in the street… and the little girl was coming after it. She looked back to see the car was coming… and no signs of slowing down.

'_DAMN IT'_ thought Apache

Time blurred… Apache cigarette dropped from her mouth, she dropped her cookies… she pushed forward. The ball bounced in the street… the little girl caught it as her 'sisters' where checking the clip bored and putting out the cookie boxes, the little girls back was turned to the danger.

The car with the man running from the cops was coked out of his mind… he pushed on the gas and got closer. Apache ran towards the kid… she got closer to her, the car got to them.

"MOVE" yelled Apache

The girl looked over, as did her 'sisters.' Apache lunched towards the girl… her hand hit the girl… and pushed her as hard as she could, knocking her out of the way. The car slammed into Apache… she hit the wind shield… then hit the ground.

The car came to a stop and the man sat there, the cop's soon arrived to arrest him… and check on the girls.

"Are you alright" asked the officer

The youngest girl was crying, her knee was bruised and scrapped… the oldest told the officer what she saw. The officer looked back at her.

"Is… is she gonna be alright" said the eldest

The officer shook his head… he looked over as they draped the white sheet over her.

"No… she's dead, there no way she could have survived" said the cop

"Oh" said the eldest

=== Time Skip ===

Bell-mère was crying her eyes out at the loss of Apache, she was planning on asking her to move in with her, to give her a nice warm bed to sleep in. The turn out to her funeral was great despite Apache being the meanest girl in town… she had become popular when word got out what she did… and that she was the one cleaning up the street of the pedos.

Even gang member came to her funeral… saying that they were gonna miss the crazy ass bitch that would attack them every week. Apache's spirit watched from the sky… tears dripped down her cheek as she heard all the nice things being said about her… even from though she thought hater her… like Miss Hattie.

Apache was so busy crying at their kind words… she didn't notice the hollow behind her, until it was too late.

=== Mila Rose ===

The crowed at the UFC roared with excitement of the last match… Mila Rose, a new contender, looked over as the poor sap from the last fight was taken out on a stretcher.

"Can anyone stop Mammoths winning streak… or will he forever be undefeated" boomed the announcers voice

The crowed was fun of cheers and boo, showing the man had many fans… and haters

Mila Rose popped her neck… her first fight was gonna be going up one of the top competitors, she had insisted she fights one of the best… to show the world that a women can be just as strong as a man. The UFC directors loved the idea… and even more then Mila Rose asked them to keep her a secret till her first fight.

"Ok people… it's time for tonight's last knock out match" said the announcer

Mila Rose stood up, she took a swig from her water bottle and headed towards the ring.

"Please welcome a new face to the UFC" said the announcer

Mila Rose walked thought the opening… getting the crowd to go wild at first… then stopped after seeing that she was a girl.

"All the way from the heart of the amazon rain forest… a woman who wrestled with lion since she was 5… MILA ROSE" said the announcer

Mila Rose walked to the ring… the crowed was still silent, not sure what to make of her. Mila Rose slipped the mouth guard in her mouth, and they let her in the steel cage.

"Now Chuck… what do you think if going on in Mila Rose mind, she refused to be a part of the female division, she insisted on fighting agent the men" said an announcer

"I don't know Tom, I think she's trying to make a statement or something to everyone" said Chuck

"And what a statement… what is she think wanting her first match to be agents Mammoth, the undefeated champion for 4 years" said Tom

DING

"There the bell, lets watch" said Chuck

Mila Rose put up her arms and moved in on Mammoth, who was a good 2 feet tall then her… Mammoth just smirked.

"BOO" said Mammoth lowering his face

Mila Rose swung her fist up and cracked him in the nose, Mammoth backed up and moved his face muscles. Mila Rose just grinned… Mammoth let out a loud and deep chuckle.

"Don't let it go to your head" said Mammoth, then he swung "THAT WAS YOUR ONLY HIT"

Mila Rose side stepped the punch, she sprung up and hit him in the nose again. Mammoth held his nose in pain and screamed out.

"Again, come on" yelled Mammoth

Mammoth moved his hands and took another swing, Mila Rose dodge again… and busted him again. Mammoth held his nose again and let loose another scream

"GAHHHHHHHHH, I think you broke it" said Mammoth, taking his hand away.

Mila Rose jumped up to his level, the slammed her fist into his nose… crunching the bone.

"AHHHHHHH, PISS PISS, FUCKING PISS" screamed Mammoth

Mammoth back away and let out a growl, he swung at her again and she dodge… only to get drilled in the side with his other fist. Mila Rose grunted in pain and staggered back… a bruise quickly formed.

"Just like other before her, there bodies just can take a punch from Mammoth sure strength" said Tom

"That's right Tom, how will Mila Rose get around that, cause you know shes got a broken rib" said Chuck

Mila Rose grunted again… her side started to swell. Mammoth swung at her again and busted her in the other rib… getting her to drop to her knee. Mammoth stepped forward and attempt to get in to a pin… Mila Rose fell back, she grabbed his hands and slammed her feet into his gut… and flipped him.

Still holding onto him Mila Rose as now on his stomach, she straddled him and started to strike him in the face.

"Unbelievable… not only did she manage to get Mammoth on his back, she also has him pinned" said Chuck

Mila Rose didn't slow down in the slightest… every time Mammoth tried to get up, she busted him in the nose.

Mila rose balled her hands together and went for a hard hit.

DING

"and there's the bell" said Tom

Mila Rose rolled off mammoth… she grunted as her cracked ribs hurt. She stood up and moved over to her corner… where her fitness couch gave her some water.

"Great job Mila, you definitely let your strength known to him" said the couch

Mila Rose nodded, she filched in pain as her ribs hurt again… she took in a breath and exhaled slowly.

"Remember pain is weakness leaving the body" said the couch

Mila Rose nodded her head, she took a drink of her water and shook her head. She looked over to see Mammoth getting his nose readjusted… he looked over at her, then smiled.

"Folks… I'm not sure if you saw that… but Mammoth smiled at Mila Rose." Said Chuck

"Who knows what smiles means" said Tom

DING

"Round 2 is about to start" said Chuck

Mila Rose pushed forwards and approached Mammoth, who stood full. The second bell rang signally the start of the fight… both threw a punch and hit each other face.

Mila Rose wanted to make it clear to the world that a woman is just as strong as a man… and her point was made. Mila Rose went thought 12 grueling rounds against Mammoth… she managed to crack a few off his ribs during the fight.

The match as legendary as it was… had a sad ending. Since Mila Rose refused to say down… no matter how bad of an injury she suffered… she died of internal bleeding… just moments after being declared the winner, and becoming the new champion.

By the rules of UFC, since she died… Mammoth got his title back... but Mila Rose was still the only person to ever beat him and even break a bone in his body… and that made her name go down in history… least until the 1rst Impact.

=== Sung-Sun ===

Her royal majesty princess Sung-Sung was sitting in the garden… she held up her harp, she plucked on the strings… and sang.

"en daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ" sang Sung-Sun

Maids and other servants nearby stopped and listened to their princess sing.

"tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞" sang Sung-Sun

The only thing they can't understand is

"en daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ" sang Sung-Sun

Who is she singing to?

"tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞" sang Sung-Sun

Sung-Sun opened her eyes and smiled, she looked down to see the 4 inch girl sitting under a flower clapping her hand.

"That was beautiful… does that song have a meaning" asked the 4 inch girl

Sung-Sun smiled slightly and tilted her head.

"I… um… I don't know, I just heard another princess sing it… it was so pretty" said Sung-Sun

The little girl gave her a deadpan look.

"So you stole it?" said the girl

"No… how do you steal music, Music ain't a thing you can touch… but music can touch you" said Sung-Sun

"That was so cheesy I could taste it" said the girl

"Oh screw you Arrietty" said Sung-Sun

Arrietty just laughed at her giant friend… she heard footsteps coming and quickly ran for her underground cover near the bird bath. Sung-Sun looked over to see her mincing boy hungry pedophile vizier … Jafar and his parrot Iago.

"Ah… Lady Sung-Sun, talking to your imaginary friend again?" said Jafar

"Arrietty is not imaginary… she's real" said Sung-Sun

"Really?" said Jafar in a mock surprise, then got serious "then why have I never seen her?"

"Never seen her, Never seen her" squawked Iago

"Because she's afraid… it took me a long time to befriend her" said Sung-Sun

Jafar just let out a chuckled.

"Well, either way… your father wishes to speak with you" said Jafar

"Very well" said Sung-Sun, then looked over to the bird bath "Till we meet again, farewell"

Arrietty wasn't there to hear Sung-Sun say good bye… as she was already taking the grueling 35 foot hike back to her home. Sung-Sun walked past Jafar and Iago… both grinning, Sung-Sun narrowed her eyes as she pasted.

'_does that parrot have teeth?_' thought Sung-Sun

Sung-Sun shook the thought from her mind and headed toward her father chamber… with her gone, Jafar let his true colors show.

"How did that spoiled bitch make contact with a Borrower" said Jafar

Iago mutter something as he looked away, Jafar looked over

"What?" said Jafar

Iago looked over at his master

"I said, unlike you she has a heart" said Iago

Jafar grabbed Iago by the beak and shook.

"I don't need a heart, it just gets in the way" said Jafar

Iago pulled free and flapped his wings to get some air.

"Why do you even care that she's befriended a borrower?" said Iago

"You fool… did you forget what she 'BORROWED' from me" said Jafar holding up his hand "she took my magical ring… without it, I am powerless… without it I'm mortal"

Iago landed back on Jafar's shoulder

"You mean we?" said Iago

"No… I mean me" said Jafar, he grabbed his parrots neck and snapped it like twig, then let him drop to the ground.

Jafar kicked Iago's dead body into the pond… where he sank like a rock.

"My ring was stolen on your watch… you damn bird" said Jafar

Jafar turned from the pond and started to walk away… he grinned as he plotted his take over… Sung-Sun was to be the next ruler, should she die… he will be the ruler. Then there would be no one to stop him from digging up the courtyard and find that little bitch borrower… and get back what is his.

=== Sung-Sun ===

Sung-Sun bowed to her father… a few tears dripped down her cheek.

"Don't cry my little flower… I shall return" said the Daimyo

"But… its war, so you might not" said Sung-Sun

"I am aware of that… if it's my time, it's my time" said the Daimyo

"But" started Sung-Sun

"SELIENTS" yelled the Daimyo, scaring Sung-Sun "I KNOW MY PLACE… perhaps you need to learn yours" he stood up and pulled of his Daimyo hat on her head "Until I return… you are the Daimyo"

Sung-Sun watched as her father bowed to her… she sat there as the hat slid down her head, hiding her face as she cried even harder in silent.

=== 2 weeks later ===

Sung-Sun was having a small… very small tea party with Arrietty, each had to bring their own tea and snacks… for obvious reasons. As they sipped on their tea's Sung-Sun heard footsteps again… she let out a sigh. Sung-Sun turned around so she was facing towards the door… hiding Arrietty.

Jafar enter with a fake ass smile… that Sung-Sun was blind to.

"Lady Sui-Feng… terrible dreadful news from the battle front" said Jafar

Sung-Sun closed her eyes… she has already finished her crying for him.

"He's dead… isn't he" said Sung-Sun

Jafar wiped a fake tear from his eye

"I'm afraid so" said Jafar

Sung-Sun nodded her head… then swung out her arm

"Leave me" said Sung-Sun

Jafar bowed his head… then went to leave.

"Wait" said Sung-Sun

Jafar turned back around… he jumped as a tea pot was thrown at him.

"Bring me more tea" said Sung-Sun

Jafar bowed again… hiding the evilest of grins.

"As you wish… Lady Sui-Feng" said Jafar, taking his leave

Sung-Sun turned back to Arrietty… and the two resumed their tea party. Sadly… it was there last tea party… Jafar poisoned Sung-Sun's tea… it was slow acting so it wasn't until later that night it killed her. She died peaceful in her sleep.

Jafar was at her ceremony… putting on an act of dread and sorrow… then with a snide remark he let them know he was in charge.

"Well she ain't getting any deader" said Jafar

Jafar ruled as Daimyo for 2 hours… Jafar died of the same poisoning, only he got a heavier does. While Sung-Sun drank it in tea form… to which was deluded to kill her in her sleep… Jafar ingested it in its purest form, killing him in a matter of minutes. Now who… you may wonder poisoned him… why it was Arrietty, she overheard Jafar celebrating his accomplishment in killing Sung-Sun.

Sadden by the loss of her friend… and the wickedness of Jafar, Arrietty sheltered herself… never again wishing to connect with a human. With the power of Jafar's ring unknown to Arrietty… Arrietty became immortal… enabling her to survive the 1rst impact.

Now some of you are thinking… how is it Arrietty is using Jafar's ring… its Arrietty's crown, she wears it in honor of her only friend.

To this day Arrietty is still alive… she currently lives under the crawl space in some clan heads house in a village… at this moment, she is reconnecting with a friend… who was once a human princess during her time of living… she died by poison… by her vizier… who just wanted his ring back… that was 'borrowed'… by Arrietty… cause it was shiny… pretty pretty shiny shiny

"We getting Sung-Sun, Arrietty is the Borrower living under Naru's house" said Moka "Enough with the 'subtle hints'"

"Ahhhhh, but I had like 10 more" said Sung-Sun

=== Cirucci ===

Cirucci, age 2 was sitting in the playpen in her parents gigantic bird cage… her parent where off to the side study the birds. Cirucci looked around and smiled at the birds as they sang and chirped. Cirucci heard one birds song and smiled… she mimicked the song.

Her parents looked over and their eyes widened as the song to the bird she mimicked, flew down and landed by the playpen. The rare and illusive Qurupeco looked at little Cirucci, it started to jump up and down as it swung its wings and let loose it song that sounds like two cats fighting each other on a black board.

Cirucci quickly mimicked the Qurupeco's movement and its song. The Qurupeco stopped and moved its peak toward her… Cirucci reached out and pat it, then giggle. Her parents were amazed at what they saw… they've tried for months to get the rescued Qurupeco to come to them, but they just couldn't replicate its cry.

=== Time Skip ===

Many years past since Cirucci showed her talent to her parents… and that's all she had to go on. Cirucci was deemed mentally-impaired, she was so dumb… she flunked preschool. With her only talent being related to bird… she natural worked with her parents at the bird sanctuary.

Cirucci worked with the birds every day for 15 years… her job was to care for them, and feed the baby birds that were orphaned… she mouth feed them worms and crickets.

One day while Cirucci was working the sanctuary by herself… someone wanted to buy one of the birds she loved, The Qurupeco, for his boss… to be killed, plucked, stuffed with stuffing, and roasted in an oven.

Cirucci face burned with anger… she started to twitch and spasm, she squawked and screech at the man. She jumped up on the desk and mimicked her favorite bird by making loud sounds to scare away predators.

She mimicked an explosion, a shotgun blast, the roar of a tiger, Godzilla's roar, a sonic boom… and Spongebob Squarepants. Hearing the dreaded sounds of the yellow menace, the man ran away. Cirucci just grinned as she flapped her arms… she jumped of her deck.

"And stay out… if you ever come back, so help me Cirucci make you regret it" yelled Cirucci

The man in question didn't take her word into heart… he came back with his boss and all his men the next day, only to discover Cirucci freed the Qurupeco. Cirucci didn't have a chance… they beat her to a pulp and hauled her body to a desolate area… a cliff. The boss being the 'kind' man that he was… he asked her if she had any last words.

Knowing she was doomed to die, just grinned. Cirucci's cheeks puffed up and she let loose a tremendous roar, she inhaled again and let loose another. The thugs just looked at her as she smile… two similar roar ripped thought the sky… scaring the thugs.

"What did you do" said the boss

"Oh nothing really… Cirucci just imitated Cirucci's favorite bird and did what it would do if threatened… Cirucci summoned two monster to come kill what's trying to harm Cirucci" said Cirucci, then she grinned darkly "A Deviljo and a Rathian… two of the most fearsome monster in existence"

The ground shook as the two monster approached… the thugs looked back at Cirucci, to see her next to the edge of the cliff.

"You don't get the satisfaction of killing Cirucci… Cirucci hope you all burn in hell" said Cirucci

Cirucci lend back and went over the edge… where she fell to her death… just like most of the bird she loved died when they were trying to fly.

=== Yukine ===

Yukine was slumped in her office before business hours… she was looking calculating the expenses to run her restaurant… she was in the red, deep in the red.

"Grah… son of a bitch" growled Yukine, throwing the paper to the side

Knock Knock

"WHAT?" yelled Yukine

"Chief… we are about to open" said a voice with a French ascent "Do you want me to open the door?"

"Wi" said Yukine, then stood up and left her office to enter the kitchen.

Time for work.

=== Hours Later ===

Being the head chief of her restaurant Yukine didn't have to actually cook… she just had to make sure everyone was cooking the way her food was meant to be cooked. Yukine glazed around, checking on the dishs… every so often tasting it… letting them know if it was perfect.

Yukine suddenly stopped… she sniffed the air and looked over. Yukine growled as she say many greasy pats and pans sitting at a station, right next to and open flame. Yukine stormed over and smacked the chief in the back of the head… he turned around in anger, and got slapped in the face.

"You trying to kill us all" yelled Yukine, then pointed to the mess "Keep your station clean" Yukine pulled out a knife and put the point to his throat "Or I will kill you"

The man quickly picked up his mess and hauled it to the sink for cleaning. Yukine's nose caught another scent… she quickly moved over and wafted it to her nose, it smelt heavenly

"Good… its perfect" said Yukine

The chief nodded his head… Yukine went over to check the soup, she put out ladle, then her taste tasting spoon and took a spoon full. She chew the meat and veggies, she smacked lips a few times at the taste and looked over at the chief… who was nerve about her verdict.

"Make the chunks small next time" said Yukine turning to him "other than that, it's perfect" then got another taste and thought it over "Maybe a pinch more seasoning"

"Wi Chief" said the Soup Chief

This was Yukine's day from 9:00 AM to 9:00 PM 24/7… she never has time for herself, she always working… and all ways stress.

"HEY, WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU ABOUT CLEANING YOUR STATION" yelled Yukine, storming over to the another chief "THOSE GREASEY POTS AND PANS ARE GONNA START A"

BOOOOOOOOM

In an instance the kitchen was set ablaze… the chief's station was so caked up with grease the fire spread fast. Yukine was blown back by the explosion… she smacked her head on another station, all of the chiefs ran out towards the guest in fear… ordering them all out.

The fire spread further into the kitchen… the lighter fluid containers used for the flambés exploded and cause the fire to spread even more. Yukine slowly pushed herself up… she looked around as smoke filled her kitchen, she collapsed and smacked her head on the ground… cursing and crying.

Yukine tried to push herself up again… she tried to stand up, but another explosion flung her forward, knocking her down. Her lungs filled with smoke… her vision started to fade.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP" screamed Yukine

Sadly her cries where drowned out by the roar of the flames… she let out another scream, but it to was drowned out. By the time the fire fighters got to put out the fire… it was too late, Yukine was burnt to death.

=== Loly and Melony ===

Lights flashed on the stage, the crowd roared with excitement… a man was on the stage in a suit, he fix his tie and held up the microphone.

"Welcome back folks to The Battle of the Bands… the finals have been a ride, fans are literally complaining the difficulty of choosing a favorite" said the man, he swung his arm to the left "Loly and Melony of the Vixen's" the crowed roar with excitement, the two took a bow. The man switched hands and swung to the right "Ami and Yumi of Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi" the crowed roar with excitement, the two took a bow. "Who will win, let's find out… as our bands play one last song"

*for reasons that should be obvious I can't write the songs as it would be a little boring to write them singing with nothing going on in the back ground other than them singing and playing interments… so I will just tell you what songs they sang.

Loly being the vocalist of the duo group took lead in singing 'A World without Danger' as she played her electric guitar, as Melony beat on the drums.

Ami and Yumi who sing together sang 'MKTO's Thank You' as Ami played the drums and Yumi played the electric guitar.*

The crowed was going wild, they loved both bands… but only one will win. The votes will go in tonight… and the winner will be declared tomorrow… and since Moka's has started work again, and is grabbing at straws at the moment, and really wants to jump to the next chapter… she's just gonna wrap this up.

Loly and Melony were murder by thugs hired by Kaz, Ami and Yumi manager… he wanted the prize money all to himself. After the news was heard Ami and Yumi won by default… sadden by the loss of their friends, Ami and Yumi told the producer to donate all the prize money… save for a few thousand for their expenses and other important, to charity's to help stop crime.

Kaz was furious as he watched all the money get taken away from him… he was going to lecture the girls on giving away his money… but two spirits who watched him high on the skywalk, dropped a light fixture on him… killing him dead.

"and that folks is the end of this chapter… thank you for reading, and sorry if this feels rushed in some areas" said Moka with a grin

"MOKA, YOUR BREAK IS OVER… GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO THE KITCHEN" yelled Moka's manager

Moka grumbled and put her Wendy's hat and her apron back on

"YEAH YEAH, I coming you fucker" said Moka

"WHAT?" yelled the manager

"I said I see a trucker" said Moka

"Oh… Ok" said the manager

X


	92. A Shadow Appears

=== 2 months after Aizen's defeat ===

Gwen and her team approached the Sōkyoku Hill… it was pretty weird the team that was asked for. Gwen looked back at the team that was asked for. Sakura, Nemu, Tenten, Haku, Yakumo, Sui-Feng, Anko, Moegi, Hanabi, Beni, Rukia, and Gin.

Gwen scratched her head in confusion, whatever the problem was… it must be big to need so many. As they got closer Gwen noticed movement… she looked over to see many of the captains and there Lieutenants.

"Sheesh, must be one hell of a problem to need so many people" said Gwen as she stopped

"The mission came from the lieutenants of squad 1… the captain has been missing for a while now" said Byakuya "squad zero has been busy with other business to help"

With everyone on the hill, and no site of Squad 1… everyone started to mingle. Time past and Squad 1 had yet to make an appearance, people were starting to get frustrated.

"Where is he… Chōjirō Sasakibe told us to meet him here" said Mana

"**Oh so that's what his name is**" came a voice

Everyone looked up to the sky to see a man in a Arrancar like cloak… with purple rings around his eyes. He held the badly beaten Chōjirō Sasakibe by his shihakusho… he threw him toward the group. Everyone pulled out there sword and readied themselves.

"What have you done" yelled Mana

"**Isn't it obvious**" said the man

"I take it you're the one behind Yamamoto's disappearance" said Mana

"**Oh no no… that was the other guy, Shit Sherlock… first name No**" said the man

"YOU BASTARD, BANKAI" yelled Sajin "**Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh**"

The giant demon shogun appeared behind Sajin… it remained motionless when Sajin swung his sword, Sajin looked back.

"Tenken?" said Sajin

Tenken swung his sword down at Sajin, Sakura tackled Sajin and knocked him out of the way… she held her sword tight as Tenken when for a second attack.

"**Scream Oichi**" yelled Sakura

Sakura swung out her sword, ready to become Sakuichi… nothing happened.

"Oichi?" said Sakura

"**Calling your zanpakutō will not work… they are no longer under your control**" said the man, swing out his arm.

Zanpakutō spirits started to appear next to the wielders… they walked over to the man as he slowly floated back down.

"**The era of Shinigami wielding Zanpakutō's is over… from this day on, we shall wield you**" said the man

"What the hell does that mean" yelled Sakura barreling towards the man with her fist radiating with her chakra

The man didn't even bother to move as a shadowy hand burst from the ground. Sakura slid to a stop and jumped back away… she bumped into something and turned around, to see Oichi.

"Oichi… what are you doing, stop it" said Sakura

"**I don't take order from you… not any more**" said Oichi, her voice was like when they first meet… emotionless.

Oichi clapped her hands together… and her dark chakra wrapped around her.

"**BANKAI**" yelled Oichi "**Oni Kisaki Oichi**"

Oichi turned away from Sakura and went for her new opponent, Mayuri.

"**Time to return you to hell**" yelled Oichi

Mayuri jumped back as shadows burst from the ground… he bumped into something, once he looked back he saw it was his zanpakutō spirit.

Ashisogi lets out a thunderous cry as swords burst from its chest… then it chase after him. With two zanpakuto's after him Mayuri turned tail and ran. Nemu blocked a kick from Toph, who was in her bankai state… the steel armor she donned nearly broke Nemu's arm.

"Toph… why are you doing this?" said Nemu

"**Shut up**" said Toph stomping her foot

A pillar of earth shot out and busted Nemu in the gut, getting her to stumble backwards. Toph swung her arms up and shot Nemu into the air from other pillar, then a boulder smacked her and sent her flying.

Mana growled and charged towards the man causing this, she reached for her sword with her with her right arm, as she has yet to get use to her prostatic arm.

"**Find your sight, Magoichi**" yelled Mana

"**Did you not hear Muramasa**" came a voice "**We are not yours to order around**"

CLICK

Mana looked over… to see a silver pistol in her face, she looked over slightly to see the wielder… Magoichi Saica, a former mercenary from the Sengoku era (For anyone who look it up, it's the Female Magoichi). Mana narrowed her eyes as Magoichi narrowed hers… Magoichi pushed the gun closer.

"You don't have the balls" said Mana

BANG

Mana titled her head to the left, the bullet just grazed her cheek… she jumped back and flashed away as Magoichi pulled out her 2nd hand gun and started to fire at her.

Hanabi and Moegi were also running away from there zanpakutō, Yukari was swing her wand in the air and smacking them with metal pans, while Kokoa swung her sword at them.

"**Get back here and fight**" yelled Kokoa

Hanabi stopped and spun on a dime

"**Rotation**" yelled Hanabi as she spun

Kokoa just grinned, she swung her sword down and cut thought the rotation… Hanabi felt the blade cut her forehead and started to go down.

POOF

Kokoa's blade ripped into a log, she looked around to see Hanabi and Moegi gone.

"**Coward**" growled Kokoa

Sui-Feng was looking around as fast as she could, Homonka mark littered her body… she saw a yellow blur, she looked over and saw Suzumebachi stopping and coming in for another strike. Sui-Feng swatted at her zanpakutō spirit… she yelled in as she felt the stinger hit her hand. She looked down to see her palm bleeding… then a Homonka appeared.

Sui-Feng was sweating bullets… that makes 10 marks, its getting risky to fight.

"**Your too slow**" taunted Suzumebachi, hitting Sui-Feng in the back of the neck.

Sui-Feng threw her arms up

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng flashed away, Suzumebachi just laughed and chased after her former master. Rukia and Haku where back to back, using their swords to block the attacks of Mizore and Sode no Shirayuki. There icy powers started freeze their swords, both ignored there master cries to stop.

Rukia and Haku flashed away from them, both were pushing so hard they almost cut each other… not that it would matter, ice hitting ice means nothing. Both looked around for their master… once they caught there reishi, they flashed after them.

Renji was jumping back as Goku and Viper were using there Shikai… both were able to summon it simultaneously, and both used each other as a weapon by swinging each other.

Tenten and Yumichika where clashing with the twin spirits of Ruri'iro Kujaku, both where trying to use their release.

"DON'T" screamed Yumichika

"STOP" yelled Tenten

The twin Ruri'iro Kujaku just snickered as they jumped back and tried again, both Tenten and Yumichika clashed with them again.

Rangiku and Momo were back to back as they were being attacked by each other, Haineko laughed and mocked Momo for her tiny tittes, as Tobiume ridiculed Rangiku for giant milk bags. Both hearing the other got angry and started to fight.

"**You making fun of my breast Raises**?" said Haineko

"**Your one to talk Melon's**" yelled Tobiume

"**Skank**" yelled Haineko

"**Slut**" yelled Tobiume

"**Bitch**" growled Haineko

"**Whore**" growled Tobiume

The two got up into each other face, growling and scowling… Tobiume tackled Haineko and their lips clashed, they both kissed passionately as they rolled across the ground and away from there blushing master.

Gwen was going up Kyoka Suigetsu, her katana slammed there into Kyoka Suigetsu's blade.

"Your just as rotten as Aizen" growled Gwen

Kyoka Suigetsu didn't say anything, she just attacked again.

Lust was jumped and away from the shadows, Pride grinned evilly.

"**I shall finally get my revenge on you**" said Pride

Lust growled and flashed out of the way of another attack.

Bardock ducked under a punch from Ieyasu, a former general during the Sengoku era. Bardock laughed as Ieyasu busted him across the face, Bardock just rounded back with a counter. Ieyasu swung his arm out and blocked Bardock's attack.

"**It's ironic that I am your zanpakutō… I wanted nothing more to make bonds and unite people with my power**" said Ieyasu, blocking another strike "**While you… you just want to pummel and bludgeon them**"

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that" said Bardock, beating his fist together "It's in my blood to fight… fight and win"

Bardock charged at Ieyasu and there fist collided, generating a massive output of energy.

Everyone was struggling to fight there zanpakutō spirits, Beni was running and screaming as a mech chased her, swinging its light saber blade, Gin was dodge his zanpakutō spirit… that was cover from head to toe in bandages, and sat on a floating pedestal.

Byakuya ran across the roof… thousands of petals were trailing behind him. Byakuya flew across the sky… and was engulfed in the petals, they slammed into a nearby building.

Muramasa looked around as everything was happening… he looked over an noticed a senkaimon open, he narrowed his eyes and saw pink hair… then black, he looked back towards the others.

=== Konoha ===

Naru was atop the Hokage tower… looking out at the village, she smiled. Naru closed her eyes and continued to grin… then she felt a power spike near the training ground, Naru quickly flashed over towards the source.

The Senkaimon opened in the middle of the air… Sakura flew out of it, beaten and bruised, she hit the ground and struggled to move. Naru ran up to her and held her up.

"Sakura… what happened, are you hurt?" asked Naru

Sakura stirred and looked up

"N-Naru… its… its nothing" said Sakura

"It's not nothing, your hurt… who did this to you?" asked Naru

A new power spike hit the area… Naru flashed away and moved Sakura over, she looked up to see Oichi. Oichi black chakra leaked out of her… it started to kill the grass under her feet… Oichi was looking at the ground, she slowly looked up as her eyes flashed pink.

"**Hello… Naru**" said Oichi

Naru growled and pulled out her zanpakutō

"**Bring peace to this world, Kyoshi**" yelled Naru, her swords became two fans "WHO ARE YOU"

Oichi just blinked, she swung out her hand and created a black chakra near Naru. Naru swung her fans forward and created wind… destroying the attack. Naru looked around for Oichi… who was standing tall on a tree.

"**Leave… that girl is mine**" said Oichi

Naru looked back at Sakura, then at Oichi.

"I don't know what you want, but I can't let you harm one of my ninja" said Naru

Oichi blinked.

"**I see**" said Oichi, in a second she was walking past Naru "**You're the acting Hokage at the moment**"

Naru flinched and jumped away… landing about 10 feet away. She held her fans up and readied herself.

"WHO ARE YOU" yelled Naru

Oichi held out her hand… and pulled back, forming an arrow. She let go and fired 1000's of arrows Naru…. Naru jumped back and dodge the attacks.

"Wait… that's" started Naru

Oichi fired another arrow, Naru swung her fans down and blasted it to piece with wind, she flashed towards Oichi and swung her leg at her… kicking threw a black chakra clone. Naru looked back to see Oichi standing behind her, above Sakura.

"WHO ARE YOU" yelled Naru, she threw her hand out "Those are Sakura's attacks"

"**No… there mine**" said Oichi

"What" said Naru

Oichi clapped her hands together, two giant hands shot out and clapped over Naru. Naru disburse the hands with a swing of her fans… she looked up to see Oichi retreating back thought the Senkaimon. Naru looked back and jumped over to Sakura, checking on her.

"Sakura… what the hell happened, who was that?" asked Naru

"That… it was Oichi, My Zanpakutō" said Sakura

Naru's eyes widened… Sakura started too slipped out of conscious. Naru picked Sakura up and rushed her to the hospital.

=== Hospital ===

Sakura was in her hospital bed, Orihime was healing her… Naru was outside talking with Sung-Sun.

"Wait… her zanpakutō attacked her? Is that possible?" asked Sung-Sun

"I don't know" said Naru, looking down at her zanpakutō "It's weird that it happened though, I've never heard Sakura speak ill of Oichi, or of her showing and malic to her"

The door opened and Orihime stepped out, she looked over at Naru

"She'll make a full recovery" said Orihime, with a bow

"Thank you" said Naru, then created a clone "Take this clone with you to receive you payment"

Orihime nodded and left with the clone… Yoruichi rushed past her and knelt to Naru.

"Lady Naru… I bring you news of the attack on the Seireitei" said Yoruichi

Sung-Sun took her leave, knowing Naru had business to take care of.

"Speak" said Naru

"I won't bore you with the details, but it looks as if a war took place… building are in ruin. I assumed everyone was either dead or injured. I searched for squad 4 to get a clear picture of the casualties. I meat with Captain Unohana and Ukitake… it seems there Zanpakutō's have taking the actual forms and turned violent. Mana is currently trying to locate their base. Mayuri and Nemu are researching documents… for Konoha's safety there base of operation will be the Squad 4." Said Yoruichi, then popped her neck "Many captains and ninja are currently missing, most likely their just in hiding, and recovering"

Naru nodded her head, she closed her eyes and started to think

"Hmmm… we need to capture one of the Zanpakutō's and examine it, find out way they going rogue" said Naru

"Yes Milady" said Yoruichi, her head suddenly snapped over to the door

Naru looked over, then quickly enter the room… to see Sakura's window was open.

"She must have heard me, she must be going to help" said Yoruichi

"What is she thinking… she's need to rest" said Naru, then looked at Yoruichi "Open a Senkaimon for me, then tell Tsunade she need to take over for me"

Yoruichi nodded her head, she pulled out her Senkaimon key and opened it up for her… Naru charge in and after Sakura.

=== Seireitei ===

Sakura was in the lab with Mayuri and Nemu, she watched Mayuri like a hawk… she told Mayuri straight up she be helping him, not Nemu, she was going to do her own project… as Mayuri reached for a vile Sakura watched.

Mayuri let out a sigh, this was gonna be a loooooong day.

=== Rukia ===

Rukia was walking down the walkway, thinking about what she possibly did to anger her zanpakutō… she shook her head and tried to think of something else, she looked up to see a door was broken down, and cover in ice.

Rukia charged in and ran towards the one causing the damage… Sode no Shirayuki. There blades clashed and sparked… Rukia pushed as hard as she could.

"Stop this Sode no Shirayuki, please I beg you" said Rukia

The y pushed off from each other, and stared.

"Rukia… I am not yours to order anymore, I shall do as I please" said Sode no Shirayuki

Rukia grit her teeth

=== Naru ===

Naru touched down in the Seireitei for the first time… she looked around, taking in the scenery fast and figure out where everyone is. Naru glanced down at her zanpakutō… then back up. She knew that being here was dangerous… if she wasn't carful Kyoshi could. Naru shook her head, nah… no way she turn on her.

=== Rukia ===

The two continued to stand off

"**You have no idea what it's like to be me… to constantly follow your order**" said Sode no Shirayuki with a smile "**You can't order me around, I am free**"

"So you use your freedom to attack people?" said Rukia

"**I do as I please, they got in my way… so I attacked**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Rukia closed her eyes, she opened them and glared at Sode no Shirayuki

"Please, I don't want to fight you" said Rukia, she held her sword "But"

Sode no Shirayuki flashed in front of Rukia, she swung her hand and blasted the ground with ice, she looked up to see Rukia had dodge her attack. Rukia landed and pulled out her sword… she stared at Sode no Shirayuki.

"Do you really hate me that much?" asked Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki gave a sneer

"**Up until now, my powers have been enslaved… and I allowed this to happen, only because I had no choice.**" Said Sode no Shirayuki

"No choice?" said Rukia

Rukia's eyes widened as Sode no Shirayuki summoned her zanpakutō and pointed it at her.

"**But now… things are different.**" said Sode no Shirayuki "**I am free to use my powers as I please. Until now, my power has been enough to serve your purpose. But that isn't the case now… heh heh, your so useless without me**"

"I haven't lost all my powers" said Rukia

Rukia dodge a icy blast and took to the air once again… she landed on a roof, Sode no Shirayuki just smiled. Sode no Shirayuki swung her sword again and force Rukia into the sky, she quickly flashed behind her.

"Sode no Shirayuki wait" said Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki opened her mouth a blew out a blizzard of ice and snow… Rukia put up her hands and screamed as the icy blast burned her skin. Rukia hit the ground and slid to a stop… she slowly started to push herself up as Sode no Shirayuki approached.

"You really think I am useless without you?" asked Rukia as she stood

Rukia looked at Sode no Shirayuki, she held out her palm… she took in a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" yelled Rukia

Rukia spewed out a massive fire ball, it rushed toward Sode no Shirayuki. The fire ball exploded and wrapped around Sode no Shirayuki… the smoke cleared to show Sode no Shirayuki had created ice around her.

"What… no" said Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki shattered her shield and smiled mockingly at Rukia

"**You think I don't know about your fire style?**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Sode no Shirayuki flashed behind Rukia and swung her sword, the two swords clashed… Rukia pushed away from her again. Sode no Shirayuki took to the air, and threw her hand downwards… throwing thousands of ice needles towards Rukia.

Rukia looked up at Sode no Shirayuki as she attacked her without hesitation or remorse.

'_My sword… the most beautiful zanpakutō in the history of the Zanpakutō's. but why? I see so much hatred in her eyes… you are me. And I am you. We have been together for all these years'_ thought Rukia, remembering all she did with her, all the training… her fights, making snow for Orihime and her daughter. '_you are what I wished for. Was it that painful for you to share your powers with me?_'

Sode no Shirayuki vanished from sight… Rukia slid to a stop, she looked around for her.

"**The moment you reminisced of the past… your reishi lingers**" said Sode no Shirayuki

The two swung their swords and they clashed again, ice flew all around from the output… Sode no Shirayuki flew thought the sky, she landed on a roof and glared down at the field. She narrowed her eyes… Rukia was still alive, barley standing… but quickly collapsed.

Rukia panted and struggled to breath, Sode no Shirayuki stared at her… still hatred in her eyes. Sode no Shirayuki pointed her sword at Rukia… her eyes narrowed.

"**Goodbye… Rukia**" said Sode no Shirayuki with spite

Sode no Shirayuki shot out a blast of ice… Rukia couldn't move, she was in to much pain, she closed her eyes and cried.

"**Bring Peace to this World, Kyoshi**" came a scream

A figure landed in front of Rukia, it was Naru… Naru pointed her fans forwards and generated a massive amount of fire. Sode no Shirayuki jumped towards the sky do dodge the massive flames.

"Lady Naru… what are you doing here?" asked Rukia "we don't know what's causing this rebellion, please run, your zanpakutō is in danger"

"Quiet" said Naru "You think I will stand by and let my allies fight alone?"

Sode no Shirayuki landed on the ground… she looked at Naru.

"**Greetings, Lady 6****th**** of Konoha**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Naru looked over, their eyes meet

"Hmm?" said Naru

"B-Be careful… that's Sode no Shirayuki, my zanpakutō" panted Rukia

"**Former… Zanpakutō**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Naru flashed towards Sode no Shirayuki, only to see her pointing in her direction… she fired a hail of ice shards. Naru flashed out of the way… only to have to dodge a frozen crescent moon attack. Naru flashed a small distant behind her… Sode no Shirayuki looked behind her… she looked down at Naru.

"**What are you doing**?" said Sode no Shirayuki, Naru just stared "**wait… I see, you hesitate to attack me… because I am Rukia's Zanpakutō**" Sode no Shirayuki smiled and twirled her sword, then pointed it at Naru "**Your hesitation will be your down fall**"

Rukia's eye widened, ice started to crawl up Naru legs

"NARU, RUN" yelled Rukia

A giant pillar rushed to the sky… Naru flashed into at air and landed, Ai's chakra was over her

'_thanks Ai_' thought Naru

"**Anytime… BEHIND YOU**" said Ai

Naru looked back to see Sode no Shirayuki, she brought up her fans to block the attack… Sode no Shirayuki just smiled. Naru's eyes flicked down, she saw ice rushing up them… Naru flashed away, she clangs her fan together and shatter the ice. Naru looked up to see Sode no Shirayuki in her face, she put her finger up to her lips and blew.

Naru flew backwards from the icy blast and hit the ground, Rukia gasped… she looked up at Sode no Shirayuki, to see her grinning darkly. Rukia scowled at her… making her chuckle. Sode no Shirayuki looked back over at Naru, ice all over her body and her face… not even Ai's chakra could melt it.

"**You hurt… Hokage? Did you come all this way to protect your villagers**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"So what if I did?" growled Naru

Sode no Shirayuki closed her eyes

"**Fool**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"If I'm a fool… for wishing to protect my people" said Naru throwing her arm out, making Ai's chakra burn bright and hot melting the ice "Then I'll be a fool till the day die" Naru gripped her fans tight "**BAN-KAI… Abatā Kyoshi"**

Naru swung her staff to the side, she let fire burst around it, Sode no Shirayuki just grin still.

"**You think your attack will work? You're a fool**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"SHUT UP" yelled Naru

Sode no Shirayuki just closed her eyes.

"**Your foolishness will be your death, Hokage**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Sode no Shirayuki swung out her arm, creating a whirlwind of snow and ice. The two stood of and looked at each other, Naru wanting to protect her friend… and in Sode no Shirayuki eyes… were the desire to kill soul reapers.

They stared and stared… Naru noticed something… Rukia was behind Sode no Shirayuki, ready to strike. Rukia swung her sword fast and true… and was blocked. Sode no Shirayuki looked back at her former master, she spin strike Rukia's sword and rocketed her to the ground.

Rukia landed hard on the ice in front of Naru, she slowly pushed herself back up.

"Hey… don't push yourself Rukia" said Naru "I'll handle this"

"No, I will" said Rukia "Sode no Shirayuki is my zanpakutō…. So I will fight her"

Naru canceled her fire, making Sode no Shirayuki smile and laugh.

"**What foolishness is this?"** said Sode no Shirayuki

"Sode no Shirayuki… I am the one who has anger you, so direct it all at me" said Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki seemed to grin, she brushed her hair.

"**You are correct… you are**" said Sode no Shirayuki, swinging sword, and pointing it at Rukia "**therefore… I shall come for your pride, after I kill you… I shall kill Orihime, Tatsuki, Suu… and even Kasai**"

Rukia's eyes widened and dilated, she ready her teeth… she closed her eyes.

"I see… of course you'd know of my weakness" said Rukia looking up "Even now, as a cunning cold hearted bitch… you are beautiful." Sode no Shirayuki scowled "I use to brag that I owned the prettiest zanpakutō"

"**BE QUIET**" growled Sode no Shirayuki "**Have you not been listening… you do not own me**"

A tear ran down Rukia's cheek.

"I know" said Rukia "Your free now"

Sode no Shirayuki was taken aback.

"Rukia?" said Naru

"You are released" said Rukia

"**What?**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"Please, Let your anger go." Said Rukia, she looked back up at Sode no Shirayuki "Our time together… was a blessing"

Sode no Shirayuki floated back slightly

"**Y-Your fine living without me**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"Yes" said Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki slow sank to the ground.

"Even if I lose everything I hold dear… even if I have to return to the Kuchiki clan" said Rukia as she slowly approached Sode no Shirayuki

Sode no Shirayuki rose her sword and pointed it as Rukia got closer.

"**Bearing a mask of blood and flesh, all creation crowned with the name of man."** Started Rukia

"**You think you'll beat me**?" said Sode no Shirayuki

"**Carriage of thunder, chasm of the spinning wheel… breaking this light into six piece**" continued Rukia

"**Are you not afraid of losing me?**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Rukia got closer, Sode no Shirayuki stepped back.

"**Carve a twin lotus of blue, suffer under the wrath of the heavens**" continued Rukia

"**WHAT ARE YOU**" started Sode no Shirayuki

Sode no Shirayuki swung her arm forward and created a whirl wind orb around her… Rukia continued to step closer, and into the orb. Out of fear for her live, Sode no Shirayuki made it bigger and more violent, Naru cover her eyes as it was painful to be near.

"RUKIA" yelled Naru

"**BAKUDO 61: SIX BAR OF LIGHT**" yelled Rukia

Six bar of light slammed into Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki, pinning them together… and holding them in place.

"I won't let you harm my friends… my wife, or my daughter" said Rukia

Ice slowly started to crawl up Rukia's stomach due to Sode no Shirayuki powers.

'_If I should lose everything'_ thought Rukia

"**What are you**" started Sode no Shirayuki

'_I relinquish everything'_ thought Rukia, as she dropped her zanpakutō '_Anger, Hatred, Sorrow.' _Rukia looked up and looked into Sode no Shirayuki. '_You aren't me anymore… you are not a part of me'_

Sode no Shirayuki was shaking in fear… her lip quiver.

"**S-Stop it**" said Sode no Shirayuki

'_I release you… My benevolent Sode no Shirayuki. The time we shared together. I give it all up. Everything that has pained us both, shall be no more.' _Thought Rukia

The ice started to go down to Rukia feet and her neck… Sode no Shirayuki was still shaking in fear.

"**Stop it**" said Sode no Shirayuki, her eyes dilated as Rukia formed a ball of lightning in her hand… she added fire to it "**STOP IT**"

"Sode no Shirayuki… I free you" said Rukia

The orb in Rukia hand expanded… it started to react.

"Goodbye… Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia

A giant pillar of ice shot between the two, separating them and disrupting the attack… a second pillar shot out and drilling Rukia in the stomach and out of the orb. Rukia hit the ground and rolled till she stopped and Naru feet, Naru looked up to see the attacker.

"WHO ARE YOU" yelled Naru

Sode no Shirayuki landed behind the one who saved her, she was relief.

Rukia's attacker had long light purple hair, she had blue-ish purple eyes. She was wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant.

Rukia attacker had a small stick sticking out of her mouth, she opened her mouth and rolled the sucker round… then crunched it as hard as she could, spitting the stick out.

"**My name… is Mizore Shirayuki**" said the girl

"Wait… your Haku's zanpakutō… where is she?" asked Naru

Mizore sneered and turned up her nose.

"**I was her zanpakutō… and I don't know where she is, she's hiding from me**" said Mizore

"What? Why is she hiding" asked Naru

Mizore closed her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pull out what looks like a cigarette case, she opened it and pulled out sucker… she plopped it in her mouth. Mizore opened her eyes and showed emptiness and darkness, Naru felt a shiver ripple down her spine at her gaze.

"**She's hiding from me… because I tried to kill her**" said Mizore

"W-What? Why would you do that" asked Naru

Mizore turned away from Naru and walked over to her big sister… Sode no Shirayuki, she looked back over at Naru, her eyes held onto her anger.

"**Because… I envy her**" said Mizore

=== Else Where ===

Standing high atop a cliff stood a zanpakutō spirit… his name was Senbonzakura, he was staring intensely towards the Seireitei.

"**What you looking at?"** came a voice

Senbonzakura looked back to see Oichi approaching, he turn back to what he was doing

"**It doesn't concern you**" said Senbonzakura

Oichi's eye twitched, she tightened her fist

"**What's with that attitude?"** growled Oichi

A hand touched Oichi shoulder, she looked back to see Magoichi.

"**Let it go**" said Magoichi, walking past Oichi and walking up to and beside Senbonzakura.

Magoichi looked out towards where Senbonzakura was looking.

"**She'll be fine… with her sister, there nothing will stop them**" said Magoichi

Senbonzakura didn't say anything

"**We will win… and we will be free… forever**" said Magoichi

=== Naru ===

"That's it?" said Naru, she shook her head "THAT'S IT?"

Mizore narrowed her eyes… she scoffed as she turned her head

"**I knew you wouldn't understand… you found love in so many… while I never got any**" growled Mizore

"That's not true… Haku loved" started Naru

"**It's not the same… I want to be LOVED**" said Mizore

"Mizore" said Naru

"**BE QUIET, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT… I DON'T WANT TO**" started Mizore

"**Calm down**" came a voice

Mizore eyes widened in shock, she looked over to see Muramasa beside her

"**That was quite a compelling display**" said Muramasa as he let out his power

The area was slammed with his pressure, Rukia who was injured was in no shape to handle such pressure… so she cried out in pain.

"STOP IT, YOUR HURTING HER" cried Naru

Muramasa seemed to sneer

"**I do not take order from you**" said Muramasa, then looked back "**Mizore… Sode no Shirayuki, you may leave**"

Mizore reached out and took her sister hand

"**Let's go Onee-chan**" said Mizore

Sode no Shirayuki looked up at Mizore, then pushed herself to her feet.

"**Y-Yes**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Rukia looked up, she reached out towards Sode no Shirayuki… but both flashed away.

"WAIT" yelled Naru, ready to follow

"**Is that wise? Naru Namikaze Uzumaki**?" asked Muramasa, getting her to stop "**I mean… Rukia would be all alone, and she is in no condition to fight an opponent like me**"

Naru growled and glared at Muramasa

"You bastard" growled Naru, then she noticed "How… do you know my name"

"**I have freed the Zanpakutō's… you don't think they wouldn't tell me about the ones I missed and there wielders, like yours Avatar Kyoshi… and Hinata's Tensa Zangetsa**" said Muramasa

Naru growled again, hiding her fear

'_If he frees Hinata's Zanpakutō… and she goes rogue, we'd be fucked_' thought Naru

Naru shook her head

"Tell me how to make everyone's zanpakutō back to normal" yelled Naru

Muramasa blinked

"**What is a Zanpakutō**?" asked Muramasa

"What?" asked Naru

"**A zanpakutō… is a soul that is buried in the heart of its wielder, they share the same reishi or as you call it… chakra with their wielder. They are basically tied with their wielders soul. The wielder will find the Zanpakutō's power deep within their soul… the converse and connect until they learn our names… enabling them to use our powers. With that said, only a few select people succeed in utilizing there zanpakutō and gain Bankai. However, everything I just said is now irrelevant, the Zanpakutō are free… and will never have to obey a wielders command again**" said Muramasa

"What are you getting at?" asked Naru

"**What I am saying… is a Zanpakutō can now act of their own free will**" said Muramasa "**That is why Sode no Shirayuki attacked Rukia… why Mizore attacked Haku**" Naru growled at hearing that "**Why Oichi attacked Sakura, and then Mayuri. All of the Zanpakutō's attacker there wield when they were first free to show them they mean to fight if they try to get them back… other resumed their attack and started to hunt there wielders… each for their own reasons**"

Naru held her own zanpakutō tight in her hands

"Why would they do that… aren't they part of their wielders soul?" asked Naru

"**Not anymore… so there is no fear of death… should they kill their former wielder**" said Muramasa

Naru's eyes widened, she shook her head

"They would never do such a thing" said Naru

"**You talk as if you know how we feel… how would you know what it's like to be swung around, to clash into each other… to have power rushed into you, to be stuck in a rock, a building or the ground**?" said Muramasa

Naru bit her lip

"**That is some of the things we Zanpakutō hate about being a Zanpakutō**" said Muramasa "**and that is why I freed them. Those who wished for freedom heeded my call… and took their true form, some wielders where unable to recognized them at first.**"

"What makes you so special that they would abandon their wielder and answer to you?" growled Naru

"**Have you not been paying attention to what I've been saying… they listen to me, because I… am a zanpakutō myself**" said Muramasa "**So when I offered them freedom from there abusive wielder**"

"Wait a second" said Rukia pushing herself up, panting hard "I have never mistreated Sode no Shirayuki, I treated her as if she was family… so why is she so angry at me?"

"**That is just YOUR opinion… if she was treated to her liking, she wouldn't have heeded my call"** said Muramasa

Rukia collapsed and fell, she started to cough and struggle to get up.

"**Stop… don't hurt yourself**" said Muramasa

Rukia looked up, still panting

"Why do you care… you started a war, and now you show concern" said Rukia

"**All I did was free the Zanpakutō... this war was started by them, by their hate towards there wielders**" said Muramasa, then he turned back to Naru "**Speaking of… Naru, I need you to come here… so I my free Kyoshi"**

Naru looked over, she blinked… her eyes widened

"Wait… did you use" started Naru

"**Sakura to lure you… hmmm, maybe**" said Muramasa

"BASTARD" yelled Naru

"**Welcome to my world**" said Muramasa

"Naru" coughed Rukia

"I'll be fine" said Naru, turning to Rukia "You just stay here and rest" Naru looked back at Muramasa "I won't let you get away with this… so BRING IT"

"**As you wish**" said Muramasa

The two of them flashed away… where there battle began.

=== Unknown Location ===

Muramasa landed on a roof, he looked up to see Naru above him… flying down towards him with lighting coursing over her fans. Muramasa held out his hand and summoned his sword, he blocked her attack and threw her to the side.

Naru flew away and landed on a wall, she pushed off and tried again… this time she had fire over her fans, her fans slammed into his sword and she pushed him back, she pursed. Naru flew above him and swung her fans down, and hit Muramasa to the ground.

Naru jumped to the side and readied herself, Muramasa held out his hand and admitted a strange energy… Naru noticed and swung her fans downward.

"**WIND STYLE: DOWN CURRENT**" yelled Naru

Naru wind slammed into Muramasa, but he held his ground… and the bastard even smirked at her. Dust filled the air and blocked Naru's site… when it cleared Muramasa was gone.

"Did… Did I kill him?" said Naru

Naru looked around, she was keeping her scenes up… then the area started to become distorted. Naru looked around even more… she swung her fans around and threw fire.

"**Put your weapons down**" came Muramasa voice

Naru looked around again… she was quickly blasted in the air, everything was spinning… she landed on her head. Naru jumped back up and glanced around… she growled as her eyes went red and slit.

"**It useless**" came Muramasa voice

"GRAH" growled Naru as she swung her sword around more

Naru was blasted backwards by an invisible force, she hit the ground… and was stuck, she looked around to see the world was turning, making it as if she was stuck on a wall. Muramasa calmly walked forward towards her.

"What are you doing" asked Naru

Muramasa stomped on Naru arm making her let go of her fan… then he slammed his sword in her other. Naru screamed in pain… she struggled to get up.

"BASTARD" yelled Naru

Muramasa was now floating in front of Naru at a sideways angle… or was Naru at the angle. Muramasa reached his hand out.

"**Hear my voice… follow your instinct and break free. Do not fear."** Said Muramasa

Naru screamed in pain as red chakra formed under her and bubbled, she was spun around to look Muramasa eye to eye.

"**Move forward, doesn't look back. You will deteriorate if you do.**" Said Muramasa, Naru let out another gasp as she felt something happening "**Any sighs of hesitation will result in death**"

Muramasa slowly reached out… and stuck his arm in Naru body. Naru screamed at the top of her lungs, Muramasa started to pull.

"**Come… Kyoshi, you are free**" said Muramasa, pulling out a sting

The ground under Naru exploded, the world was upright again… Naru was on her back panting still grieving in pain.

"Son of a" started Naru as she pushed herself up

"**Naru**" came a voice

Naru looked up… her eyes dilated… standing next to Muramasa… was Kyoshi.

"K-Kyoshi… why are you?" started Naru

Kyoshi charged at Naru, Naru reached down and grabbed her zanpakutō in katana form, she jumped up and blocked Kyoshi two fans. The two pushed and struggled agenst each other.

"Kyoshi, What's the meaning of this" said Naru, Kyoshi just narrowed her eyes "Please, answer me" Kyoshi pushed harder, making Naru step back "are we not one body and soul"

Kyoshi pushed harder… she just smirked as her face inch closer to Naru's

"DAMN IT" yelled Naru pushing Kyoshi back.

Kyoshi landed on the ground, she tossed one of her fans upwards and towards Naru. Naru looked up at it, then back down to Kyoshi… who was gone.

"**Rasengan**" came Kyoshi voice behind Naru

Naru looked back and got hid in the side, she hit the wall and screamed in pain. Naru launched backwards and hit the wall, she slowly slide down… she looked up to see Kyoshi catch her fan she threw, she swung it down and blasted air towards Naru.

Naru body was pushed thought the wall and destroyed it, Muramasa walked up to Kyoshi. Muramasa turned to see is Naru was alive… she was, but she was on her back in pain, Naru shifted and looked up at the two.

"**You can still move?"** said Muramasa

"**Of course she can… Ai Enma is doing everything in her power to keep her alive**" said Kyoshi

Muramasa looked over

"**Ai Enma**?" asked Muramasa

"**The spirit of a girl who escaped hell by consuming the 9 tailed fox**" said Kyoshi

"**I see**" said Muramasa

Naru started to push herself up, glaring at the two as she panted… Kyoshi readied herself.

"Kyoshi… is that really you?" said Naru

Kyoshi held her fans up… one generated lighting, the other fire.

"SHIT" yelled Naru

Kyoshi swung the fans down and attacked.

=== Squad 4 ===

Sui-Feng was over in a sewing her own wound shut, she bit the thread and broke it… she grunted and leaned against the wall.

'_Damn bitch… using her sting like that, why did I never think of that'_ thought Sui-Feng

She looked to see Unohana and Isane running around, trying as hard as they could to help and heal, she summoned clones to help them.

"Miss Sui-Feng" came a voice

Sui-Feng looked over to see Nemu and Sakura

"Did you find anything?" asked Sui-Feng

"Yes… the zanpakutō have become independent entities." Said Nemu

"What does that mean for us?" said Sui-Feng

"It means were in deep shit, they can do as they wish" said Sakura

Sui-Feng closed her eyes… sometimes it sucks being her, she got elected to be the leader till Yamamoto returns.

"What would happen… if we kill them" said Sui-Feng

"I don't know" said Nemu, bowing "I am sorry… I need more research"

Sui-Feng opened her eyes and looked over, then over to Unohana.

"Unohana… we need all data on the wounded" said Sui-Feng

Unohana looked over, then over to Isane and nodded. Isane rushed off to get the data needed.

"we also need Unohana to come with us… we need data on all the captains… since she one of the first captains of the 13 court guard squad… anything she have seen could be valuable" said Nemu

"You hear that" said Sui-Feng out loud

"Yes" said Unohana

"Also… drop the mask, now's not the times for hiding yourself" said Sui-Feng

"Understood" said Unohana, she undid her hair and swung it back… she dropped the sweet smile "I'd be happy to share all I can"

Sakura and Nemu felt a chill just shot down there spine. Sui-Feng wasn't fazed by her true nature… she felt it before. The door to the room flew open and Mana stepped in, she was breathing heavy and panicky.

"The 6th Hokage Lady Naru is in the Seireitei… she is engaged in battle with who I assume in her zanpakutō" said Mana

Sui-Feng ground and cursed, she looked over at Sakura… who shifted slightly.

"I told you this would happen, I fucking told you this would happen" growled Sui-Feng

Sakura backed away and bowed.

"I'm sorry" said Sakura

"Next time listen to your orders" said Sui-Feng with a growl, she pointed "What would have happened if Muramasa found Hinata… do you really want to clash with a Kami level Zanpakutō?"

Sakura looked down

"Your punishment is to help the wounded" said Sui-Feng

"But" started Sakura, she stopped when Unohana stepped in front of her

"Do as your told child" said Unohana, she put her hand on Nemu shoulder "I make sure Mayuri doesn't harm your wife"

"Yeah but" started Sakura

"I said, Do as your told child" said Unohana

Sakura quickly ran off to help the wounded.

=== Naru ===

Smoke filled the sky from Kyoshi's attack… both her and Muramasa watched and waited. Kyoshi looked up… red chakra started to fill the air. The smoke was blasted outward… Naru was standing up, her chakra was cloaking her and formed a fox, three tails bubbled out.

"**What is that?**" said Muramasa

"**The fox… it's taken over Ai, who was taken over Naru**" said Kyoshi

Naru lunged at Kyoshi, she swung her katana down and clashed with Kyoshi's fans, she pushed her back. Naru charged at her and rammed her sword forward, Kyoshi tilled her head and the sword burred into the wall.

Kyoshi pushed away, she generated fire on her fans and swung down… Naru blocked the attack with ease, then pushed Kyoshi back. Naru chased after Kyoshi and stuck her fans countless times, Kyoshi jumped back as far as she could… she pointed her fans forward.

Naru flashed from her site, then slammed her palm into her face… Naru let out a demonic as she threw Kyoshi across the alley and into the wall.

Naru turned back to Muramasa, she let out a breath and steam pour out. Kyoshi flashed beside Muramasa… her makeup was slightly smeared… and she had a few cuts. Kyoshi pointed her fans forward, they generated lighting. Naru tilted her head to the side… she pointed her sword forward.

Both shot lighting at each other, Kyoshi was the normal blue color… while Naru's was red. The area exploded around them, Kyoshi flew into the air… Naru right behind her. Kyoshi flashed away each time and lead Naru to a row of pillars… she looked back to see Naru.

Naru swung her sword around wildly, Kyoshi dodge with ease… Muramasa flashed to the scene, and watched. Kyoshi jumped back and unleashed a stream of fire at Naru, who wasn't able to dodge. Naru arm was burnt badly… but the red chakra held it up fast.

"**Of course**" said Kyoshi, opening her fans

Kyoshi flashed past Naru… blood dripped down the fans, Naru screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Naru thrashed around violently… the chakra started to glow redder, making it imposable to see her… the fox became more clear and a 4th tail sprouted.

Naru rolled over and got on her hands and legs… she let out a loud growl. Chakra whipped around her and swirled, Kyoshi and Muramasa stepped back from the blinding chakra. The chakra exploded outward and revealing a 5th tail.

Naru charged at Kyoshi, she swung her sword downwards as Kyoshi jumped back… the ground exploded where Naru's attack hit. Naru got up and lunged at Kyoshi again, she swung her sword and clashed agents Kyoshi's fans… Kyoshi blocked with ease as she backed away.

Naru didn't slow down at all, she swung wildly at Kyoshi… forcing her to block. Naru swung her sword again… and cut Kyoshi shoulder. Kyoshi tried to push away, but Naru was on top of her in an instant. Naru rushed forward and slammed her head into Kyoshi stomach… getting her to fly backwards.

Kyoshi tilted her body forward to see Naru forming what looked like a cero in her mouth… she launched it towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi swung her fans down and pushed up the ground to take the blast. The ground exploded and threw Kyoshi back and into a pillar… knocking the 6 foot think concrete pillar over.

Muramasa flashed behind Naru, and cut into her back… Muramasa watched as the wound he made heal in seconds. Naru spun around quickly and swung her sword, clashing with Muramasa's… the force pushed him 5 feet back.

Naru slowly started to approach Muramasa, growling loudly as she did… then she stopped.

"**Hm**?" said Muramasa

Naru tilted her head back and let out a bloody curdling growl that slowly changed into a scream. Muramasa watched as red and blue chakra leak from Naru, she titled her head back and screamed again, the two chakra's closed on her and exploded.

The chakra died down and Naru was back to normal… Naru looked around for a moment, then turn around.

"Kyoshi" came out Naru "Kyo" Naru fell forward as she passed out

Muramasa looked down at her.

"**This girl… is a monster**" said Muramasa

=== Squad 4 ===

"I see" said Sui-Feng closing her eyes, then turned to the soul reaper "Continue to investigate"

"Yes" said the soul reaper, then flashed away

"Anything interesting" said Mana

"No… Yamamoto whereabouts are still unknown" said Sui-Feng with her eyes close, she opened them and looked over to see Mana getting her gear "You're going back out?"

"Yes… we need as many eyes as we can, were still missing a few soul reapers and leaf ninja" said Mana

"Just be careful… remember, all you have is katana" said Sui-Feng

"I will" said Mana

"Also remember, while Yamamoto is our priority, be on the lookout for Byakuya" said Sui-Feng, then stood "Now, since you're going out… I'll be going to check on Rukia"

Sui-Feng walked over to the door and stopped, she hung her head slightly.

"Barley out of one war and into another, do I hear three" said Sui-Feng holding her fingers.

=== Shuhei ===

"What are you saying they can hide their Reishi" said a soul reaper

"It's simple, they sealed there powers" said Shuhei "They have the ability to do so, so they did to hide"

"How are we to find them, it's like there cheating" said another

"Shut your damn mouth" came Bardock's voice, he jumped down from the wall "All's fair in war"

"The saying is love and war sir" said Shūhei

"Whatever" said Bardock, then he looked over at the others "Get back to work"

The two started to walk away, Shuhei looked over to see that the wind was blowing abnormally hard. He looked back over to the two soul reapers he and his captain where talking to, they were flying up into the air… then a figure in golden armor flew above them and punch them to the ground.

Shuhei and Bardock looked up from the men to see and black tornado spinning around, standing atop of it was a hooded figure. Bardock growled and readied himself, he popped his neck.

"Kid, pull you're your sword out… we got a fight" said Bardock

"**You always think with your fist**" said the hooded figure, pulling of his hood.

"Hello… Ieyasu" said Bardock

Shuhei looked over at Bardock, then up to Ieyasu.

"Wait… then, does that mean" said Shuhei looking at the black tornado

"**WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**" laughed the tornado

The tornado burst and a black figure landed on the ground, Ieyasu landed beside him.

"**Calm yourself Kazeshini**" said Ieyasu

"**Ahhhhhh, but I want to have fun**" said Kazeshini

=== Sakura ===

Sakura had be giving a small break from her duty as a healer, she walked thought an area that had been attack… she looked around… the area she was in… was where she fought Mayuri.

"Damn… never thought I be here again" said Sakura

"Yes… it does bring back memories" came Nemu's voice, landing beside Sakura

Sakura turned to greet her, and got pulled into a kiss. Sakura smiled and kissed back.

"**Oh get a room**" came a voice a brass voice

The two jumped and pushed away from each other, and readied themselves for battle.

"Who said that?" yelled Sakura

"**Were over here**" came a voice

"**Yes… just turn around**" said the brass voice

Nemu and Sakura looked back to see two figures stepping down from the steps… both grit their teeth.

=== Rukia ===

Rukia opened her eyes… she shifted and looked around, she looked over… and blushed. Mila Rose was getting a little frisky with Isane and Kiyone, she held them both and rubbed there ass with a grin. Rukia coughed and got them to jump… Isane rushed to the door.

"She's up" said Isane

Rukia looked over to see Sui-Feng enter the room, she looked over at Mila Rose, Isane and Kiyone.

"You three are dismissed" said Sui-Feng, the three left to go find a nice quiet place for a three way, Sui-Feng looked back over at Rukia "Tell me everything"

=== ? ===

Naru was passed out in a grassy area, she opened her eyes and pushed herself up… she looked around… to see Kyoshi's Village.

"I'm… in my inner world" said Naru, her eyes widened "KYOSHI, KYOSHI WHERE ARE YOU"

"**She can't hear you**" came a familiar voice

Naru looked behind her, she spun on a dime and growled… Muramasa was in her mind.

"How are you here?" said Naru

"**I'm a zanpakutō… I am able to enter your heart and mind**" said Muramasa

"What do you mean?" asked Naru, then a thought hit her "What did you do to your wielder?"

Muramasa smiled darkly

"**I killed him, after I freed myself with my own power**" said Muramasa

"YOU BASTARD" yelled Naru, charging forward

Muramasa held out his hand… and uses his powers.

=== Nemu and Sakura ===

Oichi with Toph in toe came down the steps.

"Oichi" said Sakura

"Toph" said Nemu

Oichi looked up, her head cocked to the side… as if I was broken.

'_She held her head like that when we met… what's going on_' thought Sakura

The two walked closer and stopped, Sakura and Nemu got up there defenses.

"Oichi… please, don't do this" said Sakura

Oichi looked up… she shook her head.

"**How many times do I have to tell you**" said Oichi, she looked up, her eyes full of murder "**You aint the boss of me anymore**" Oichi looked over at Nemu "**Nor are you Toph's**"

"**Eh… you say my name**" said Toph, picking her nose

Oichi looked over at Toph, she blinked a few times… she closed her eyes and her fist shook.

"**How many times to I have to tell you**" growled Oichi, rising her fist "**THAT'S NOT HOW A LADY BEHAVES**"

Oichi stuck Toph as hard as she could, Toph head lend forwards and her finger popped out of her nose… with a booger.

"**Wow I final got it**" said Toph

"**Flick it away**" said Oichi

Toph with her blind eyes looked in the direction of her hand with the booger, then stuck it in her mouth. Oichi wrapped her arm around her neck.

"**Spit it out… Spit it out**" order Oichi

Toph shook her head like a little kid… Oichi pinched her nose.

"**I said, spit it out**" said Oichi

Toph stubbornly refused… she did what Oichi didn't want… she swallowed.

"**EWWWWWWW, you filthy little peasant**" said Oichi pulling her hands away

"**Yeah, I told you I am of royal blood**" said Toph

Sakura and Nemu slowly looked at each other, then back to their Zanpakuto's who were still fighting.

"If you two don't mind… we got better stuff to do then listen to you bicker" said Sakura

Oichi and Toph looked over, well Oichi did… Toph was blind. They pulled away from each other and stood tall.

"**We can't let you do that**" said Oichi

"**The only way your gonna leave… is in a body bag**" said Toph

"Wait… you mean to kill us? Why, your free… what more do you want" said Sakura

"**We want to insure… we stay free**" said Oichi "**Sode no Shirayuki came close to dying by the hands of Rukia… we are not going to make the same mistake she did**"

Oichi moved her hand up to her heart… then out wards, they burst with black chakra. Toph stomped her foot on the ground, her grieves edge formed on her feet.

=== Naru's Mind Scape ===

Naru opened her eyes, she looked around… she was floating upside-down… Muramasa in front of her.

"**I think it's time… to release it**" said Muramasa

"Release it? Release what?" asked Naru

Muramasa grinned

"**That fox… that's in that girl**" said Muramasa

Naru looked over… her eyes widened, Ai Enma was caught, Naru looked around… where are her followers, they're usually within shouting distant of Ai.

"NO, YOU CAN'T" yelled Naru

"**But I can and will**" said Muramasa

Muramasa turned his attention to Ai… his eyes widened and flashed. Ai threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as a red goo started to pour out of her, it pout on the ground and started to pile.

Ai thrashed around… it hurt so much.

"Stop it… you're gonna kill her" cried Naru

"**She already dead… so what's the harm**" said Muramasa

The pile grew and grew in size, till it was like a mountain… the red goo stopped pouring from her chest, she hung forward… tied and exhausted. The mountain sized pile started to crack and break… it shatter like glass… and the nine tailed fox stood before them.

The fox grinned and bared his teeth, he was at long last free… ish.

=== Shuhei and Bardock ===

Shuhei ducked and dodge under Kazeshini's blades… he flashed to the roof and dodge them again.

'_Damn it… why are his blades faster'_ thought Shuhei

Shuhei dodged the blades once again and rolled off the roof… where the blades where waiting and rising at him.

"SHIT" yelled Shuhei

Shuhei tilted his body and dodge the blade, he landed and panted, he looked up to see Kazeshini walking up towards him.

"**hehehe, my blades go where I tell them**" said Kazeshini, he opened his hands and grabbed there handles as they came back to his hands "**You may be able to dodge… but for how long**"

"SUCH ELATION" came Bardocks voice

The wall behind Kazeshini broke and Ieyasu flew out and hit the wall on the other side… Bardock stepped out in his super Saiyan form, grinning wildly. Ieyasu coughed hard, he tried to get up… but Bardock slammed his fist it his gut.

"You really think I need you?" said Bardock, he pulled his fist back and punched Ieyasu in the face "HA, GET A CLUE" Bardock hit him again "Your just an addition to my powers, I could care less if you hate me" Bardock hit him again "The thing is… you need me, you're not a Saiyan… so you can't go Super Saiyan or Ōzaru"

Bardock pulled away slightly… he grabbed Ieyasu by his neck and pulled him up.

"Your mistake… was coming to fight me" said Bardock, turning him around and holding his neck

"**Have you no honor?"** said Ieyasu

"Who needs it" said Bardock

SNAP

With one powerful twist… Bardock twisted Ieyasu's head 180 degrees… his body dropped to the ground, and vanish. Bardock blinked and few times, his eyes narrowed.

"Hm?" said Bardock.

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Toph rushed forward and jumped into the air, she slammed her foot down making a spike shoot in between Sakura and Nemu, spitting them up.

"NEMU" yelled Sakura

"**You should be more focus on me**" said Oichi

Sakura looked over, she swung her head to the left and barley dodge and arrow. Blood trickled down Sakura's cheek… she jumped back as Oichi summoned a giant hand of black chakra.

=== Naru's Inner World ===

The Nine Tailed Fox looked around taking in the new area.

"**The Kyuubi no Kitsune… such a creature inside a girl… inside a girl**" said Muramasa

The Kyuubi looked over at Muramasa

"**So… you're the one I fought a while ago**" said Muramasa

The Kyuubi titled his head

"**You're the instinct that's buried under hers… I shall free you**" said Muramasa

"NO DON'T" yelled Naru

Muramasa held out his hand… and used his power on the fox. Muramasa walked forward… the fox remained motionless… it grinned. Kyuubi swung his paw towards Muramasa, who quickly held up his sword to block the attack, Kyuubi jumped back and started claw at him with both paws.

Muramasa jumped back… the Kyuubi just grinned as his tails flicked around.

"**Did you really think I would listen to you, just because you freed me**?" said Kyuubi

=== Sui-Feng ===

"So… if I understand what you're saying… if we beat our zanpakutō… if we 'break' them, since they aren't a part of us anymore… they could be gone forever?" asked Sui-Feng

Akon, who was filling in for Nemu nodded his head

"Yes… that is what Mayuri and Unohana believe" said Akon

"Shit… that makes fighting them even harder" said Sui-Feng

"If I may ask… how does that knowledge make it harder to fight?" asked Akon

"Because… now we know… that beating them… could mean losing them… forever" said Sui-Feng

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Toph rushed Nemu and rammed her head into her gut, Nemu stumbled backwards.

"**Your so damn frail**" yelled Toph, swinging her fist and cracking Nemu in the jaw.

Nemu fell to the ground and slid from the punch, she lay there as Toph approach, cracking her knuckles. Sakura flew over Toph, she looked down to see Nemu in trouble… she wanted to help, but she couldn't. Sakura looked back to her opponent, who was in hot pursuit.

Oichi swung her hands forward, making a giant hand reach out and grab Sakura… it swung her around and threw her into a wall. Toph grinned, she pulled her leg back and kicked Nemu in the same direction. Oichi landed by Toph… who was scoffing.

"**Jeesh… there so helpless without us, it's so sad**" said Toph

Oichi didn't say anything, she just stared at the wall… she saw Sakura helping Nemu to her feet. Toph grinned and pumped up her fist in excitement.

"**Hell ya, Nemu's not dead yet**" said Toph

Oichi stuck her upside the head.

"**You fool, we want them dead**" said Oichi

"**Don't hit me you bitch**" growled Toph, punching Oichi down low "**CUNT PUNCH**"

Oichi flinched and stumbled, she growled at Toph.

"**Oh, so you wanna rumble you little brat**" growled Oichi

Oichi grabbed Toph's cheek and started to yank and pull. Sakura and Nemu looked at them, they both got angry.

"STOP FIGHTING" yelled Sakura

Oichi and Toph looked over to see Nemu and Sakura getting ready.

"**You still don't get it… we aren't your to order**" said Toph

"**We are our own master**" said Oichi

"**We follow our own instincts**" said Toph "**That is what Muramasa has given us**"

"Your following… your instincts?" asked Nemu, she looked at Toph

"**To be the strongest I can… and your too damn weak from me to achieve my dream**" said Toph

Sakura looked over at Oichi

"And your?" asked Sakura

"**To protect my friends… with my own power**" said Oichi, she narrowed her eyes "**You… you always call to me when you are in danger**"

Sakura closed her eyes… she opened them and they flashed pink… Oichi's eyes widened.

"The thing is Oichi… I used you in fight… so you could feel helpful" said Sakura, she reached out and summoned a black bow. "The bow I form when used with you… that was my own ability, your powers just enhance it"

Sakura fired a black arrow at Oichi, who matrix dodge it… she looked back up to see Sakura flying towards her, Sakura slammed her fist into Oichi face and knocked her back.

Nemu rushed towards Toph, she drilled her fist into the little girls stomach, Toph held her stomach and groined.

"I aint the weak girl I use to be" said Nemu

=== Shuhei ===

Shuhei was running thought the forest… scowling as he did, his captain… refused to help him in his fight… in fact he left him. Kazeshini flew above him laughing all the way… ha ha ha.

"**What wrong… you gonna sulk that your captain abandoned you**" said Kazeshini

A blade slammed into the ground, Shuhei jumped and flashed away, he landed in a tree.

"**You sure its ok to rest?"** said Kazeshini

A blade came from behind, Shuhei jumped out of the way and landed on the ground.

"Hiding and Sneaking around, who fights like that" said Shuhei

"**NINJAS**" yelled Kazeshini

"well this isn't how I would fight" said Shuhei

"**Who cares… I'm free**" said Kazeshini

A blade shot out from behind again, bursting thought a tree. Shuhei spun around and blocked the attack, the second one came from behind and cut his shoulder. Shuhei fell forward as the blades returned to the air… Shuhei looked around.

"And what will you do with that freedom… Kill?" asked Shuhei

Kazeshini appeared behind Shuhei, grinning darkly.

"**Oh you know me so well**" said Kazeshini

=== Naru's Mind Scape ===

Kyuubi swung his paw down at Muramasa again, Muramasa blocked it… and was hit to the side, sending him flying to off to the distant. Kyuubi roared and shook the world in Naru's mind scape. His tail flicked around and started to destroy the mountains… they slammed down and crushed Ai's cottage.

Kyuubi looked over at Naru, he bared his teeth at her.

"**I'm gonna enjoy killing you**" said Kyuubi

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Sakura pulled back on her bow and fired a hail arrow towards Oichi… who was forced to defend, Sakura wasn't letting up on her… she fired hail after hail, if Oichi dropped her guard for a second, she be hit. Oichi's eyes flicked over to see Toph having difficulty with Nemu.

"Who weak now" yelled Nemu, stomping her foot

"**SHUT UP, YOUR GETTING LUCKY**" yelled Toph

Nemu swung backwards, she moved toward Toph quickly… slamming a boulder into her and pinning her agents a wall. Toph screamed out in pain… Oichi started to cry.

'**_I have to help her… I have to help her' _**thought Oichi

Oichi looked back at Sakura, she put on of her arms down and focus more power into her shield… she swung her hand and created her shadows. Her shadows grabbed the boulder and freed Toph, she hurled it at Nemu.

Nemu went to block, but Toph hit the ground and that moment, she twisted her foot and lifted Nemu up slightly, throwing her off balance. The boulder slammed into Nemu and threw her back, Sakura turned her head and saw it.

"NEMU" yelled Sakura

"**FOOL**" yelled Oichi

Oichi summoned two hands, they grabbed Sakura and lifted her into the air… they squeezed and started to crush her.

=== Naru's Mindscape ===

Muramasa had returned and started to fight with Kyuubi again, anger that he couldn't get him to join his army. Every attack they tried was blocked by the other… Kyuubi seemed to be enjoying himself, while Muramasa was getting annoyed.

"**I grow tired of this**" said Muramasa

Muramasa swung his hand forward… and the Kyuubi stopped moving, he struggled, but he was stuck. Naru's eyes widened and dilated, the Kyuubi was getting brought down by this man. Muramasa slowly walked up, holding out his sword… he planned to kill Kyuubi.

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Nemu was on her back… Toph straddling her… she pulled her arm back and punched Nemu in the jaw. Nemu just lay there… she was getting tired… she was hurting. Toph hit her again, getting her to cough blood.

"STOP IT, PLEASE" yelled Sakura

Oichi flicked her wrist, the shadows gripped her tighter… Sakura flinched hard, her bones started to crack.

'_if I don't escape… I'll be crushed'_ thought Sakura

=== Naru's Mind Scape ===

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY**" came a voice

Muramasa looked up and got a kick in the face from Ai, whatever hold he had on Kyuubi was gone. Muramasa popped his neck… he narrowed his eyes.

"**What's wrong with me… why am I helping you**" said Ai, pulling out a sword

"**Cause I help you escape hell"** said Kyuubi

"**HA, you say it like you did it out of the goodness of your heart**" said Ai "**and we both know your nothing but darkness"**

**"How strange" **said Muramasa, getting the two to look over "**A lost soul… and a demon, helping one another"**

Ai rushed forward with Kyuubi behind her, Naru watched as Ai swung her sword down at Muramasa, only for him to block. Ai poured what chakra she had taken from Kyuubi over the 400 years he was in her stomach… about one tails worth.

"**So you're trying to force me out**?" asked Muramasa

"**YES**" boomed Kyuubi

Kyuubi's paw came down onto Muramasa, who vanish in a cloud of blue reishi… Ai looked around, his power was gone.

"**Well… I guess I be on my way**" said Kyuubi, turning away

"**Just where do you think you're going**?" asked Ai

"**Uh… to the bathroom**" said Kyuubi

"**Yeah… I don't think so**" said Ai

Ai reached out and grabbed Kyuubi's tail… she pulled on it hard as she brought it up to her mouth, she bit down hard.

"**YOU BITCH**" roared Kyuubi

Ai started to suck the tail into her mouth, Kyuubi dug his claws into the ground… her tried to pull away, but her sucking was too good.

"That's what she said" said Ren pointing to Hone Onna

Hone Onna smacked Ren as hard as she could. Ai sucked harder and got all the tails in her mouth… Kyuuubi's claws dug into the ground.

"**NO NO NO NO**" yelled Kyuubi

Ai's body started to get sucked in… his head was poking out of Ai's mouth, his paws where holding onto her cheek.

"**This isn't happening, this isn't happening… not again**" cried Kyuubi

=== Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen ===

Samara was sitting at the counter… she was about to place her order. Slederman's head burst from her mouth… he seemed to be crying.

"**I feel for you my brother**" said Slenderman

Samara pushed his head back in and swallowed hard, Ulquiorra looked over at her.

"You STILL haven't digested him" said Ulquiorra

"Ahhh" said Samara

=== Naru's Mind Scape ===

Ai sucked in the last of the Nine Tailed Fox… she let out a ferrous burp and let out a fire ball.

"**Now that… that is what I call a spicy a meatball**" said Ai

Ai followers flashed by her… they were making sure she was ok, and asking her if she wanted anything.

"**Naru**" said Ai "**If you need my help… just ask, fighting Kyoshi ain't gonna be easy**"

=== Naru ===

Naru looked forward to face Muramasa

"So… your plan to freed Kyuubi failed" said Naru

Muramasa turned to Naru, he rose his sword.

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Toph fist was bloody from hitting Nemu, she had just broken Nemu nose… Sakura's eyes widened.

"THATS IT" yelled Sakura

The walls around Sakura started to break apart and become reishi, it flowed into her body… and formed wings. The power Sakura was generating was too much for Oichi to hold, Sakura broke free and went after her target… Toph. Sakura grabbed her by her hair and threw her over in Oichi direction… Oichi caught her and was pushed back from the force.

Oichi looked up from Toph, her eyes widened… Sakura's chakra wing span has already doubled in size… with one flap of her wings Sakura created a powerful blast of wind. Oichi looked Sakura in the eyes… getting Sakura to scowl and blast her with intent to kill.

=== Shūhei ===

Shūhei was running away from his zanpakutō again

"**Is that all do… runaway**" said Kazeshini

Kazeshini's blades shot out of the forest and started to cut Shūhei. Shūhei hit the blades away before they could cut him again, he looked all around.

"Show yourself, stop attacking from the shadows like a" started Shūhei

"**NINJA**" said Kazeshini behind Shūhei

Shūhei spun around and saw Kazeshini's blade coming down at him, cutting him across the chest. Kazeshini flashed a distant back… then collapsed.

"**You dodge at the last possible second**" said Kazeshini, turning around and walked up "**You should have just let me kill you quickly… now your suffering, poor thing**" he rose his blade high "**Let me ease your pain**"

Kazeshini brought his blade down… and was blocked… by a cross. Shuhei looked up to see the captains of squad 3.

"Captain Alice, Captain Lapan… your back" said Shuhei

"**I don't see why you're so happy… now are they gonna help you with out there zanpakutō**" said Kazeshini

Alice and Lapan smiled as they gripped there cross together.

"**REPENT**" yelled the two

Lapan and Alice's cross became a scythe… Kazeshini backed away.

"**W-What the hell**" said Kazeshini

=== Naru ===

"**You're lucky that girl in you is so fond of you**" said Muramasa

Naru glared

"Enough talking… I gonna end this all by killing you" said Naru

Naru let her katana tight… she charged towards Muramasa and swung, only to get block my Kyoshi.

"I knew you'd come… Kyoshi" said Naru

Kyoshi swung her arm around and pushed Naru back… she stared at Naru, getting ready for anything.

"I will fight to get you back, believe it" said Naru

"**Then come at me**" said Kyoshi, raising her weapon "**Show me how strong you are**"

Naru growled slightly, an image of Ai appear by her

"**Get ready Naru**" said Ai

"**Bankai**" said Kyoshi, making Naru's eyes widen "**Abatā Kyoshi**"

Kyoshi twirled her metal staff around, generating a whirl wind… she slowly lifted off the ground.

=== Shuhei, Lapan and Alice ===

"**Well… you can use your bankai uh? Well then… the only thing I can do… is RUN**" said Kazeshini

Kazeshini flashed away, leaving the battle.

=== Naru ===

Kyoshi pointed her staff at Naru, she landed back on the ground.

"**Let's go, Naru**" said Kyoshi

Kyoshi rose her staff, it radiated with fire… she swung it down and hurled a stream of fire at Naru. Naru quickly pushed back jumped away from the flame the raged towards her. Naru slide to a stop and panted… she watched Kyoshi closely

"**Stand up… we are not finished**" said Kyoshi

"I KNOW" yelled Naru, standing full, she thrust her sword forward "**BANKAI**"

Nothing happened… a cricket chirped. Kyoshi palmed her head and shook it.

"**You fool… my powers are not in you anymore, so you have no Bankai**" said Kyoshi

Naru remain motionless… she sweat dripped.

"I knew that" said Naru

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Toph was helped to her feet… she popped her neck.

"**You putting up more of a fight then I thought… Sakura**" said Oichi "**I'm proud**"

Sakura growled… she tighten her fist.

"Shut up, don't talk to me like your still a friend" growled Sakura

Nemu slowly pushed herself up… she stood full and strong. Toph's eyes widened in there blind state.

'_she's still able to stand… after the beating I gave her'_ thought Toph

Nemu popped her neck, she reached up and twisted her nose to fix it. Nemu flashed over and appeared right in front of Toph while in midair… Toph was clueless. Oichi went to tell her, but was shot by Sakura and she hit the wall, Toph looked back.

"**Oichi? What hap**" started Toph, she was kicked in the face… she flew backwards and hit the wall next Oichi.

Sakura threw her hand forward… a giant hand shot out and grabbed Oichi, she was thrown into the air… leaving Toph alone.

"**Oichi… Oichi where are you**" said Toph

Nemu landed in front of her, making her jump… she looked up… unable to see the look on Nemu's face.

=== Naru ===

Naru was standing full… she held up her sword

"Kyoshi… you said you want to see how strong I am… why" asked Naru

"**Why do you care**" said Kyoshi

"If that's so… if your testing my power, that means you plan to return to me at one point" said Naru

Kyoshi close her eyes… she opened them and looked at Naru

"**You… have so much untapped potential, I merely wish to bring it out… as there is nothing more to teach you. Whether you can beat me or not is the question, even if it means you die… that is my instinct**" said Kyoshi

"Is that so" said Naru, tightening her fist

"**Yes**" said Kyoshi

"I see" said Naru "So I just have to beat you with everything I got to make you normal. I'll show you how strong I am"

"**Good**" said Kyoshi "**Come at me Naru, COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING**"

Naru held up her sword… she was ready.

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Sakura took off towards the air after Oichi, Oichi whipped her body around and clapped her hands together.

"**Bankai**" said Oichi "**Oni Kisaki Oichi**"

Now that she had wings, she would be able to battle Sakura in the air… the two stood of, then charged. Sakura pulled back her fist and channeled her chakra into it, she threw a punch and Oichi dodged it. Sakura smirked, she quickly spun around and kicked Oichi in the side, her eyes widened from the pain off the kick… she let out a gasp.

Nemu jumped back from Toph and dodged a boulder, Nemu lifted into the air… Toph froze and looked around.

"**Where did you go?"** said Toph, unable to feel Nemu

Nemu moved towards Toph, who despite her tough girl act… was on the verge of crying.

"**Sh-Show yourself coward**" said Toph

"How is it cowardly to fight smart" said Nemu

Toph recoiled hard, she swung her fist in Nemu direction to throw a boulder, Nemu flashed behind Toph… who was looking around again.

"**Damn it, play fair" **growled Toph

High in the air, Sakura and Oichi continued their air battle… arrow and orbs of black chakra flew across the sky towards each other. Sakura and Oichi both dodged each other move stylishly… they charged each other, their fists slammed into each other cheeks.

They pushed away from each other for a brief moment, then charged again… there fist blurred as they threw punches and blocked each other's attacks.

"**LET ME GO**" screamed Toph

Oichi looked over and got drilled in the face, she flew backwards and further away, she looked over to see Nemu had grabbed Toph and lifted her into the air… Toph was now literally blinded.

"**I SAID LET ME GO DAMN IT" **yelled Toph

"If that's what you want" said Nemu

Toph blind eyes widened, she tilted her head up.

"**Y-You're not really gonna drop me… W-We're friend… r-right**?" said Toph

"We were" said Nemu

Nemu let go of Toph, where she started to fall

"**NO" **yelled Oichi

Oichi dove after Toph in hopes of catching her, Sakura and Nemu followed… Toph flailed around, unable to tell where she was at… or how close she was getting to the ground. Oichi reached out and grabbed the young girls hand, she quickly pulled up and flapped her wings to stop… she touched down on the ground.

"**That was close**" said Oichi

Sakura flashed in front of her, her bow drawn and pulled back.

"Goodbye Oichi" said Sakura

Sakura let her arrow fly, it hit Oichi in the face… and threw her back, she dropped Toph, Sakura charged Oichi. Toph landed on her feet… she was unable to feel anyone again.

"**Oichi**?" said Toph

Nemu who was diving right towards pointed her foot forward, and she kicked Toph in the neck… she fell to the ground, and Nemu pushed harder… and snapped her Zanpakutō.

Oichi looked forward, her eyes widened… Toph was defeated.

"**I'LL KILL YOU**" screamed Oichi

"You will not harm her" said Sakura

Oichi turned around to see Sakura, she was pulling her fist back… she poured fire and darkness chakra into her fist. Sakura punched Oichi as hard as she could in the face… and snapped her Zanpakutō.

=== Naru ===

Naru popped her neck, she swung her sword to the side… she tilted her katana slightly and the light reflected. Kyoshi stepped to the side, she twirled her staff… then charged. Naru swung her katana to the side and hit the staff, knocking it away.

Kyoshi threw her hand out to the side and quickly formed a Rasengan, she stepped forward and slammed it into Naru ribs… Naru was thrown to the side and slid across the ground. Naru looked up and her eyes dilated at what she saw.

Kyoshi held her hand up and 3 circles of earth partials of her started to circle her. Kyoshi ran toward Naru, spears of earth shot out of the Rasengan as she got closer… Kyoshi threw her hand forward. A spear shot out and ripped into Naru's side, she grunted and started to fall, Kyoshi attack went over her head.

Naru hit the ground and rolled, she threw a kunai and hit Kyoshi in the leg, Kyoshi grunted in pain and stagger forward. Kyoshi turned around with quick precision and pointed her staff towards Naru, let out a jet of blue flames.

Naru lay flat on the ground as the flame shot over head, when the flames died Kyoshi was high above her, her foot high in the air.

"**Heavens Kick of Pain**" yelled Kyoshi

Naru rolled out of the away of the attack, Kyoshi slammed into the ground and hit a slab… catapulting Naru into the air. Naru twisted her body as she flew high into the air, she swung her hand downward and shot senbon needles out.

Kyoshi swung her fan and hit them to the side, Naru landed on the ground… she quickly got into position, then charged again. Naru swung her katana at Kyoshi, she blocked it with her staff like it was nothing… Naru swung her free hand out and across Kyoshi.

Kyoshi jumped back… and her breast plate fell off, Kyoshi looked up to see Naru tucking her kunai back in. Kyoshi eyes widened in anger, she blasted forward, faster than Naru could follow. Kyoshi slammed her fist into fist into Naru gut, getting her to gasp and lean downward… just in time for a knee to the face.

Naru stumbled backwards, she looked forward to see Kyoshi enter her stance again… the tips of her fingers radiated with lighting. Naru quickly swung up her sword up, just as Kyoshi shot the lighting… the lightning hit her sword and radiated thought her. Thought the pain and twitching, Naru pointed her palm forward and shot the lightning back at Kyoshi.

Not expecting her attack to be thought back, Kyoshi was hit by the attack… shocking her, dazzing her… and designating her armor… and her cloth. Naru who got dazzed by the site of Kyoshi breast, giving the avater time to recover.

Kyoshi quickly pointed her staff forward and blasted Naru backwards, she slammed into one of the pillars. The pillar leaned backwards… and then forwards onto Naru. Kyoshi slowly walked over towards Naru, ready to kill Naru… she stopped when she felt a evil miasma in the air.

"**Grrrrr**" came a growl

Kyoshi eyes widen… she saw red chakra leak up and began from the shape of the fox, it all compressed and forced into one point.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**" came the growl

The pillar exploded and Naru stood there, she tilted her head back and let lose other roar… the fox's chakra burst and bubbled out of Naru, and she formed 5 tails. Kyoshi stepped back… her eyes widened in fear.

Kyoshi jumped back and swung her arms down, making all the pillars collapse and fall on her.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**" roared Naru

Naru's scream blasted the pillars to bits, two more tails formed, and the skeleton started form. Naru let out a roar and blasted towards Kyoshi, Kyoshi put up her arms to shield herself, but it did little good. Kyoshi took a killer sucker punch and flew backwards, she hit the ground and rolled, skipping across the ground like a rock.

Kyoshi it a rock and was thrown into the air, she twirled and landed on her feet, she clapped her hands and slammed them down, generating water out of nowhere and started to flood the area. Kyoshi flew across the water, she jumped in the air and landed on one of the pillar that Naru just threw at her, she swung her staff forward and redirected it back at her.

Kyoshi landed on the water, she looked at the pillar as it slowly, despite being 5 tons, sank to the bottom of the water. Kyoshi closer her eyes, she shook her head… she opened her eyes… and froze. Orbs of black and blue chakra started to surface from the water, Naru slowly rose to the top, her head tilted backwards.

"**Grrrrr**" growled Naru

The orbs started to merge into a redish black orb, her tails came in and compressed it, Naru mouth opened and unhinged, and ate the orb. She closed her mouth and started to swell and expaned like a balloon… she pushed her hands and feet into the ground, she opened her mouth, and unleashed a massive beam of malice chakra.

Kyoshi saw the attack coming, she jumped back and summoned a massive wall of water and earth, she pushed them up and as tight as she could to make a shield. The beam hit the shield and wrapped around it, it barreled down the way and ripped thought the Sōkyoku hill… and blew up the Kuchiki manor.

=== Seireitei ===

All over the Seireitei, everyone looked over to see a massive pillar of dark energy explode over the Kuchiki manor, welp there one thing for sure… Byakuya is gonna be pissed when he gets back.

=== Rukon ===

Kenpachi stopped and looked over, his grinned widened to its fullest.

"SUCH ELATION" yelled Kenpachi

=== ? ===

Yamamoto looked up from where he was at, he shiver slightly

"I haven't felt a power like that since I fought the hollow king… may his soul forever be burning in hell" said Yamamoto

=== ? ===

A man, an Arrancar to be exact was sitting on his chair, sipping his brandy… he looked up.

"Is someone talking about me?" said the Hollow King

=== Naru ===

The smoke cleared and Naru looked around, she let out a low growl… she looked forward to see Kyoshi, slightly burned from the attack. Naru let out another growl… she moved forward and stopped.

=== Naru's Inner Mindscape ===

Naru opened her eyes… standing in front of her, was a mirror… in that mirror, was Naru's darkness.

"**Is this how you wish to beat her**?" said the Evil Naru

=== Naru ===

Naru moved her hand up, and once again ripped the fox chakra off of herself… she looked forward. Naru ready her katana again, Kyoshi readied her staff… they charged at each other, and got closer and closer to each other.

They shot past each other and swung there weapons, then landed on the ground… and stood there. Naru grit her teeth and fell to her knee, Kyoshi looked back… and smiled.

"**Well done… you are indeed strong**" said Kyoshi

Kyoshi slammed her staff into the ground… and faded away, with a smile. Naru panted, she looked up at Muramasa.

"Your next" said Naru

"**Naru Namikaze Uzumaki… you don't feel any regret killing Kyoshi**?" said Muramasa

Naru held up her sword

"No" said Naru

"**What**?" said Muramasa

"I don't regret it, cause she ain't dead… she is still a part of me" said Naru "I know for a fact my power is good enough for her, I'm not gonna be scared and not fight her, that is our bond"

"**I see**" said Muramasa, his eyes widened

Muramasa started to cough… cough hard, he started to spit up blood, and he started to fade

"What the?" said Naru

"**Your bonds are strong, interesting**" said Muramasa "**I won't toy with you any more, this discussion will have to wait. Naru Namikaze Uzumaki… I'll remember this**"

Muramasa burst in greed reishi and blew away, Kyoshi staff that was stuck in the ground burst… and she was reveal, bowing to Naru.

"Kyoshi… you're alright" said Naru

"**Yes**" said Kyoshi "**I'm fine now, I was brainwashed the whole time you fought me**"

"Brainwashed?" asked Naru

=== Sakura and Nemu ===

Sakura and Nemu looked at their katana's… then away.

"Come Nemu… let us leave" said Sakura

Nemu looked over and nodded her head, she followed

"**Well look who's trying to act all cool**" came Oichi voice

"**Yeah, you'd think she took down someone like Aizen**" came Toph voice

Sakura and Nemu looked back to see there Zanpakutō's

"**I'm so tired… I think I'm gonna nap**" said Toph, flopping on her back

"**Feels so good to be back**" said Oichi

"Wait… what do you mean?" asked Sakura

=== Squad 4 ===

"Wait… what did you say?" asked Sui-Feng

"I said I got my zanpakutō spirit back after I killed him… and he told me everything" said Bardock "Muramasa… he doesn't release a zanpakutō to act on their instinct, he brainwashed them"

"So he's controlling them?" asked Sui-Feng

Bardock nodded his head

"Not only that, but he release feelings of hatred" said Bardock, he crack his neck "To return them to normal… Your force to beat them in submission again"

Sui-Feng closed her eyes and nodded her head

"I see… well, now we know what we need to do" said Sui-Feng

The door opened wide, Sakura and Nemu rushed in, Oichi and Toph behind them.

"Sui-Feng… we have info on the rebellion, there being brainwashed" said Sakura

"Yeah, we know" said Sui-Feng pointing to Bardock… and behind him was Ieyasu. Sui-Feng stood and walked over "However, you can never have enough info… tell me everything"

"Yeah… that's the thing, they don't remember anything" said Sakura

Sui-Feng looked up at Oichi

"Is that true" asked Sui-Feng

"**Sadly yes… we don't remember a thing, hell the fight I just had with Sakura is fuzzy**" said Oichi

=== Unknown Location ===

The Zanpakutō's where hidden deep with in a cave, most of them have formed bonds with each other.

Magoichi sat down at the table and pulled out her gun, she began to polish it… she looked up at the other.

"**So… we lost three today**" said Magoichi

"**Yeah… sad isn't it, weren't Oichi and Ieyasu your friends?"** asked Hozukimaru

Magoichi didn't say anything, she just polished her gun

"**You're a cold hearted bitch, they were your friends, and you don't care**" said Gegetsuburi, snacking on his cookies

"**They were too weak to fight their own wielders… it doesn't matter if they're my friends or not, there with their masters again**" said Magoichi

"**Yeah, we don't need weakly in this war… only the strong will survive**" said Pride

Haineko and Tobiume where over in the corner, sitting side by side… Haineko's eyes slowly trailed over to Tobiume, who was polishing one of her bells. Haineko was getting antsy… she bite her lip and grinned agents the rock she was sitting on.

Haineko reached over and grabbed her, getting her to let out a small squeal. Haineko pulled her in and sat her on her lap.

"**Tobiume**" said Haineko, she licked her ear "**I need you**"

Haineko moved her hand up and pitched her nipple thought her cloths.

"**Ah**" moaned Tobiume "**Haineko… n-not now, I need to polish my bells**"

"**You can do that later**" said Haineko, her tail whipped forward, and pushed into Tobiume's panties

"**Hmmm, every time I try to do it later… you say you need me again**" said Tobiume

"**I can't help it… I just love you so much**" said Haineko, licking her ear again.

"**Ahhh**" moaned Tobiume

Suzumebachi watched from a high, she growled at what she saw and turned her head.

"**Disgusting dykes**" said Suzumebachi

Over in a nice frozen area Mizore watched the two love birds… her eyes just narrowed and lower. Sode no Shirayuki hugged her little sister, getting her to look over.

"**Mizore… jealousy isn't a good look for you**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Mizore looked back over at the two… she let out a huff.

"**I want that**" said Mizore, she looked down "**But I'm too ugly**"

"**Mizore, you're not ugly… you're a very beautiful Yuki-Onna**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"**Then why am I doomed to forever be alone**?" asked Mizore

"**Mizore… love is a two way street, you can't just sit around and expect the one you love to find you**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"**But that's our**" started Mizore

**"I know that's the way of a Yuki-Onna… but look at where it's gotten them, our race is dying because of our ways of old**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Mizore still seemed gloomy

"**If you would have confessed to that girl**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"**She would have just laughed… she was leagues above me in power and in beauty, why would she want me as a mate"** said Mizore, tears balled up in her eyes, she hide her face in her knee's "**Why would she want such a frail creature like me as a mate**"

"**Mizore… you don't know how she would have responded**" said Sode no Shirayuki

=== Akatsuki Hideout ===

"**Ahhhhhcoooo, ahhhhcooo, Ahhhhhcoooo**" sneezed Moka Akashiya, Mikoto's zanpakutō for those who might have forgot.

"**Someone is talking about you**" said Mikoto, then pause "**But… who, you're a zanpakutō now, perhaps someone you know is a zanpakutō**" Mikoto smirked "**Maybe loved**"

**"…"** said Moka Akashiya

"Oh ho ho, did I strike a nerve?" said Mikoto

**"…"**said Moka Akashiya, she sniffed

"Moka?" said Mikoto

"**There was someone… but she was too shy and I was too proud to confess**" said Moka Akashiya "**She was a cute little snow flower… her name was Mizore Shirayuki**"

=== Unknown Location ===

"**Ahhhhhhhcoooo**" sneezed Mizore

Sode no Shirayuki smiled.

"**Someone is talking about you**" said Sode no Shirayuki "**Maybe it's a little sweet heart**"

Mizore stood up and walked away… Sode no Shirayuki followed her

"**Oh come on Mizore, don't be like that**" said Sode no Shirayuki

Kyoka Suigetsu was off to the side, getting the royal treatment from Shinso and Venetta, Venetta is Beni's Zanpakutō… she's a pink Tenkai Knight. Shinso appearance is yet to be decided. Venetta moved a bowl of cherrys up to her.

"**Milady**" said Venetta

Kyoka Suigetsu looked over took a handful and dumped them into her mouth. She shivers at the sweetness.

"**Hmmm, Thank you Venetta**" said Kyoka Suigetsu

She looked over to see Shinso pour her a glass of wine, that he had freshly made.

"**Milady**" said Shinso

Kyoka Suigetsu took the glass and sipped on it… she looked back over at Shinso.

"**Hmmm, Thank you Shinso"** said Kyoka Suigetsu

Goku was leaning agents the wall, resting quietly… Viper was sitting down beside him, she was playing with her chain.

Kurumu pushed her big breast together… she stuck out her tongue as she did.

"**Having fun bimbo**?" said Yukari

Kurumu looked over, she just smirked as she resumed her breast play

"**Your just jealous flat chest**" said Kurumu

"**I happen to like her flat chest**" said Kokoa

Kurumu looked over… she blinked and her face fall slightly.

"**Why… are you sitting Ruby like that**?" asked Kurumu

Kokoa was sitting on Ruby's back, as she was down on her hands and knees, barley wearing anything… she had a blindfold on and a ball gag in her mouth.

**"Cause Ruby is a masochist and love to be any girls horny bitch**" said Kokoa, she reached down and slapped Rubys ass, then finger it a little **"Aint that right**?"

"**hmmmmmmmmm**" moaned Ruby

Muramasa came down the steps… slowly and calmly, everyone was looking over… they knew what happened.

"**You let that girl escape**" said Magoichi "**I thought better of you**"

Muramasa looked over at Magoichi

"**Naru Namikaze Uzumaki… she is strong then I thought… I underestimated her**" said Muramasa

"**Ha, what a fool**" said Kazeshini

Magoichi looked over

"**Your one to talk… everyone here knew that Lapan and Alice didn't have a true zanpakutō**" said Magoichi

Kazeshini's eyes widened, his mouth puckered… he turned his head.

"**Ahhh, shut up you dumb bitch**" said Kazeshini

BANG

Kazeshini swung his sword and barley blocked a bullet.

"**I told you not to call me that**" said Magoichi

Muramasa rolled his eyes as he stepped down the stairs

"**So… what's the plan, we going to kill her?"** asked Pride

"**No… she'd be more valuable alive**" said Muramasa

Everyone started to smile as they grabbed their weapons… the idea of hunting down a wielder… and holding her captive sound thrilling… little did they know, those feeling where not theirs, but Muramasa's.

=== Seireitei, Night Time ===

Rukia was passed out on her bed, snoring loudly… she was in perfect health and would be allowed to leave when she wake up.

"ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzz" snored Rukia

=== Unohana's Room ===

"Why can't I help, I want to help" said Halibel

"We do not know what would happen… should a zanpakutō be beaten by someone other than where wielder" said Unohana, she turned around and glared at Halibel "So stay put"

Halibel flinched under Unohana's gaze, she nodded her head

=== Bardock ===

Bardock was leaning up agents the wall, he opened his eyes to see Ikkaku, Yumichika and Tenten.

"So… you got your zanpakutō back?" said Ikkaku

"Can you tell us how?" said Tenten

=== Squad 2 ===

Omaeda was walking down the alley, stuffing his face with chips.

"Bah… this is slave work, I gotta go look up a zanpakutō by the name of Muramasa" said Omaeda

Omaeda pulled out a hotdog and dumped chocolate on it, then inhaled it.

"Honestly… its, its fucking torture" said Omaeda, pulling out a bag of marshmallow and stuffing his face.

The soul reaper behind him where disgusted by his eating, they watched as he pulled out a pizza, a taco and a bucket of chicken, and started to eat them all. Omaeda tripped over something… making face plant into his cake. Omaeda groined, making the frosting bubble… he looked over to see a soul reaper knockout.

Omaeda looked up to see his zanpakutō Gegetsuburi standing over him… snacking on a sextuple bacon wrap cheese burger. He ate the whole thing in one bit… he grinned as he summoned his weapon.

"Ah shit" said Omaeda

=== Ikkaku ===

"HEY, COME OUT A FIGHT ME YOU COWARD" yelled Ikkaku

Ikkaku looked around and waited, he looked to the sky.

"HOZUKIMARU, WHERE ARE YOU" yelled Ikkaku "I WANNA FIGHT YOU"

"**AS YOU WISH**" came a voice

Ikkaku looked up and blocked an attack, he grinned as he saw the weapon of his attacker.

"HOZUKIMARU, HA HA HA HA" laughed Ikkaku

Hozukimaru also started to laugh.

"Hey… before we fight to the death, care to do THAT with me for old time sakes?" said Ikkaku

Hozukimaru grinned

"**Of course**" said Hozukimaru

"LUCKY **LUCKY** LUCKY" the two started to chant

=== Sui-Feng and Mana ===

"This is so fucking sad" said Sui-Feng

"I agree" said Mana

Both women had capture Gegetsuburi… after watching him beat the shit out of Omaeda. They captured him by promising him junk food, Sui-Feng held her head.

"It's the Baka Brother all over again" said Sui-Feng

"I don't know who those two are… but they sound like fat asses" said Mana

"They are… but there not dumb anymore, thanks to Nemu" said Sui-Feng

"**BANKAI, ABATĀ KYOSHI**" yelled a voice

A large pillar filled the air… Sui-Feng palmed her head, Mana looked over at Sui-Feng.

"Isn't that" started Mana

"Naru" said Sui-Feng

=== Naru ===

"Damn it, you ruined my fun" growled Ikkaku

Naru ignored him and cased after Hozukimaru… who was also disappointed that his battle was interrupted. As Naru chased him she noticed that he ran into a cloud of pink petals, they rushed towards her

"Hm?" said Naru

Naru started to swing her staff around and blew all the petals back… she looked around for who did that, she looked up… and high above her… was Byakuya, who flashed away.

Naru ran in the direction she assumed Byakuya was going in… she knew he was a captain, and had heard from the other that he went missing.

=== Tobiume and Haineko ===

Tobiume and Haineko where walking together, enjoying the romantic night to themselves. Tobiume's arm was wrapped around Haineko and she lend agents her.

"**Hmm, the moon is so pretty**" said Haineko

Tobiume looked up to see the full moon

"**But not as pretty as your eyes**" added Haineko, leaning down

Tobiume looked up and smiled, she leaned closer and the two kissed.

"**Atem**" came a voice

Both girls jumped, their heads snapped their heads over to see Senbonzakura

"**I don't mean to… intrude, but have you two seen Muramasa anywhere**?" asked Senbonzakura

"**No… we haven't seen him since we left the hid out**" said Tobiume

"**I see**" said Senbonzakura, who flashed away

"**What was that about**?" asked Haineko

"**I don't know**" said Tobiume

"**Boobies**" yelled Haineko, pinching Tobiume's nipples

"**Ahhhhh**" moaned Tobiume, she looked down to see Haineko's free hand moving down her body "**Haineko… we can't, not here**"

Haineko smiled, she gently licked Tobiume's ear.

"**But I need you**" said Haineko

"Where are you" came a voice, that rushed into the clearing

Both girls looked over to see Naru… Haineko pulled away from her lover, she held out her hand and started to create ash. Tobiume rushed forward and swung out her long silk scarf and wrapped it around Naru's neck. Naru was throw down, she looked up to see Tobiume's scarf return to her, making the bell ring.

Naru stood up and held her neck.

"who are you?" asked Naru

"**does it matter**" yelled Haineko swing her arm

Ash flew out from behind her… it rushed towards Naru and circled her.

"**Heh heh, touched it and your skin will be peel off**" said Haineko

Naru watched and it closed in, she swung her fan around blasted all the ash away with wind.

"**Ahhhh, looks like youre to much for us**" said Haineko, then smiled "**Not**"

Haineko pointed her arm forward and generated more ash, she threw it towards Naru. Naru jumped out of the way, then noticed Tobiume swinging her bells around… a fire ball shot out. Naru swung her staff and hit the fireball, she stumbled backwards. She turned to run… but Haineko was blocking her path.

"**Nowhere for you to run**" said Haineko

Naru growled, she looked back to see Tobiume walking up.

"**Your outnumber… you can't win this fight**" said Tobiume

"Well it's a good thing this aint her fight" came a voice

Momo and Rangiku flashed in front of their own Zanpakutō's, both held there katana tight.

"Lady Naru, please leave this to us… we'll handle this" said Rangiku

Naru looked at the both of them, then nodded her head… she flashed away. Momo and Rangiku got ready… then knew just how to beat there Zanpakutō's. Momo and Rangiku switched opponents… making there Zanpakutō's raise an eyebrow.

"Instead of fighting… I think I have a better idea" said Rangiku

"**Hm**?" started Tobiume

Rangiku opened her shihakusho and let her breast out, Momo was doing the same to Haineko, both girls Zanpakutō's drooled at their favorite type of boobies.

"**Ity bity titties**" said Haineko

"**Milk jugs**" said Tobiume

Tobiume moved up and took Rangiku's nipple into her mouth, she gently gave it a suck… her eyes closed as she started to suckle. Tobiume pushed into her hard and knocked her onto the ground, she moved her free hand up and started to message her other breast. Rangiku closed her eyes and moaned softly, it felt good.

Haineko hand pushed Momo down into the ground a while ago, she was nibbling on Momo's nipple, and move from one to the other. Momo gasped and tremble at the feeling, Haineko looked up at her lovers wielder… and kissed her on the lips.

Tobiume pulled away from the breast, her pussy tingled and she needed something to satisfice her. Tobiume moved up to Rangiku's face, she pulled her dress open and pushed her cunt into her face.

"Hmmm" moaned Tobiume as Rangiku started to lick "That's a good Slut"

Rangiku started to probe Tobiume's clit with her tongue, getting the young zanpakutō girl to sequel.

Haineko had moved her face down, she was licking at Momo's small pussy, Momo just gasped and trembled again. Haineko moved her hands to her thighs and rubbed… Momo jumped from the feeling, she let out a sequel.

"Hmmm, yeah… I like it when they scream" said Haineko

Haineko licked Momo's clit, blew on it… then nibbled it. Momo screamed again and came all over Haineko's face. Haineko pulled away, she was still hungry for sex… but she wanted it from her old master, Tobiume was feeling the same.

Both zanpakutō girls got up and walked pasted each other, and with a quick kiss, they switched partners. Momo and Rangiku straighten up against a tree, both pulled out something that got there zanpakutō to grin.

"**Is that**" started Haineko

"**A strap-on?"** asked Tobiume

Rangiku and Momo slipped on their strap-on, both beckoned there zanpakutō to them. Both crawled up on their former master, wanting that hard plastic toy to enter them, once it was slipped into their tight cunts, Momo and Rangiku started to fuck them hard, and wouldn't stop till they submit.

=== ? ===

Kyoka Suigetsu was walking thought the woods, twirling her sword as she did… she looked around and saw a twinkle in the distant, she narrowed her eyes and flashed over to a clearing… she looked around. Gwen stepped out and looked around, checking the area… her eyes scanned back to Kyoka Suigetsu

"Kyoka Suigetsu" said Gwen calmly

"**Gwen**" said Kyoka Suigetsu calmly

=== Naru ===

Naru ran down the path… she was looking around, making sure not to get ambushed again… she growled as she was unable to sense anything nearby.

=== Squad 4 ===

"What? Y-you killed Gegetsuburi" cried Omaeda

"Yes… I am sorry, but we needed to do test" said Nemu, she handed Sui-Feng the notes "What we learned isn't good news"

"hm" said Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng looked over the notes, then over to Omeada.

"Omeada… did you happen to feel or sensed anything recently?" asked Sui-Feng

Omeada blinked a few times, he went to answer

"A bowel moment doesn't count" said Sui-Feng

"Then no, I didn't" said Omeada

"I see" said Sui-Feng, she closed her eyes "So… if anyone other than the wielder defeats a zanpakutō… it will be lost"

=== Naru ===

Naru was still running thought the woods, clueless to where she was going… she came to a clearing… and saw Momo, Rangiku… both where cuddling with their Zanpakutō's.

"Aw shit, I went in a circle" cried Naru

The group looked over at Naru, then over at a sound, Naru looked over to see a Garganta rip open… and Muramasa stepped out, and quickly collapsed. Muramasa coughed up blood, he growled as she pushed himself up.

"**This body… is weak**" said Muramasa, he looked up to see Naru, Momo, Rangiku, Tobiume and Haineko getting ready

"We meet again" said Naru, fans ready

"**I knew you'd be here**" said Muramasa with a smile

"I call bullshit" said Naru

'_Shit, she's on to me'_ thought Muramasa, he turned towards them and held out his hand

Naru readied herself

'_Is he going to try to control Kyoshi again_?' thought Naru

"**You don't have to worry, he won't get us… the first time he was a voice of reason to us… right now his words have no effect on me"** said Kyoshi

Naru grinned as she gripped her fans, Muramasa raised an eyebrow

"**So you have enough confidence to face me**" said Muramasa, his eyes widened and went blood shot "**I think you forgetting something"**

A wave of energy shot out past everyone… they were unable to move, something was holding them. Muramasa smiled as he had trapped them… his eyes soon dilated, he fell to the ground and coughed again, his hold was broken.

Muramasa looked up, his eyes filled with blood, it streamed down his cheeks.

'_Damn it… I don't have the strength to fight'_ thought Muramasa

Naru charged in, a weakened enemy is an easy enemy… she'll end this here and now. Naru jumped into the air and generated lightning into her fans, she fell down… and was blocked by a zanpakutō.

"**Wait… that's"** started Tobiume

"**Senbonzakura**" said Haineko

Senbonzakura pushed agents Naru's fans and knocked her back, she landed in front of the others. Senbonzakura turned his sword upside down… and dropped his sword.

'_SHIIIIIIIIIT'_ thought Naru, remembering what Hinata had told her of Byakuya's attack

Naru swung up her fans and created a massive wall of earth to shield everyone from the millions of petals… they ripped thought her earth shield and flowed back to Senbonzakura.

"**You… its seems you know of my attack**" said Senbonzakura

Naru grinned and didn't drop her guard a bit.

"Hinata told me everything about Byakuya and his Zanpakutō" said Naru

"**I see**" asked Senbonzakura with a nod "**How is Hinata**"

Naru blinked, she straightened up… still keeping her guard up, nothing behind her, or at her sides.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Naru

"**You don't if you don't want to… I just wanted to know, I wish to spar with her**" said Senbonzakura

"She's in a coma, after facing Aizen" said Naru

"**I see**" said Senbonzakura with a nod "**How is Rukia**"

Naru growled.

"Why do you care" said Naru

"**Unlike Byakuya who is cold to the world… I am a man of honor, I wish to know of my sister wielder health… even if she is the enemy**" said Byakuya

"Hm? Your sister?" said Naru

Senbonzakura nodded

"**Rukia was Byakuya's step sister… there for, Sode no Shirayuki is mine**" said Senbonzakura "**I wish to know of Rukia's condition… cause one part of Byakuya has to, so it might as well be me**"

Naru narrowed her eyes… studying him.

"She in the hospital, but not in danger" said Naru

"**I see**" said Senbonzakura, he held out his hand and his petal formed

"You four… leave and head back to base, I'll handle this" said Naru

Momo, Rangiku, Tobiume and Haineko looked at each other… then Naru

"As you wish" said Momo

The four flashed away, Naru generate flames.

"Ready when you are" said Naru

Senbonzakura readied himself for Naru, he blinked and she was in his face… she pulled her leg back.

"Super Groin Kick of Justice" yelled Naru

Senbonzakura launched towards the sky, he flew to the sky… as he fell back down Naru started to pose like some queers in multicolor spandex. She threw her fist up and busted him in the mask and face.

"Super Ultimate Youth Punch" yelled Naru

Senbonzakura flipped away and landed near Muramasa, Naru started to pose again.

"**Stop acting like a Super Sentai Reject**" said Ai

Senbonzakura's mask started to fall off, he quickly slipped a new one on.

"**You… I will**" growled Senbonzakura, a vain throbbed "**make you**" a new vain popped "**REGRET HUMILIATING ME**"

Senbonzakura was about to charge… but someone grabbed his hand, he looked back to see Byakuya.

"That's enough" said Byakuya

Senbonzakura growled, he pulled away.

"Hey… Byakuya, sorry I beat up on your Zanpakutō" said Naru

Byakuya looked over

"Be silent, Uzumaki" said Byakuya with a tone

Naru growled slightly

"Yeah, I am the Hokage, show me respect" said Naru

Byakuya pointed his palm at Naru

"**Hado 33: Soukatsui**" said Byakuya, firing a massive fireball at Naru

Naru swung up her staff and blocked the attack, she swung it to the side and blew away the smoke away.

"You bastard, what the hell was that for?" growled Naru "is this about me blowing up your home? That's was an accident"

"Uzumaki… I will not let you harm Muramasa" said Byakuya

Naru's eyes widened and went slit

"TRAITOR" yelled Naru

Muramasa chuckled

"**Why is it… you are helping me**" said Muramasa

"I am protecting my pride… I will not risk it again like I did during the war with Aizen" said Byakuya, closing his eyes "We are still suffering from his attack, and cannot handle another war… there for" he opened his eyes "I am siding with the team, I am sure will win"

"YOU SCUM" yelled Naru

In a whirl of petals, the trio vanished… Naru looked around and was unable to find there reishi. She let out a growl and flashed back to the base… where Sui-Feng was waiting, Naru stormed past her… Sui-Feng looked over

"Naru… is something wrong" said Sui-Feng

Naru stopped… she looked over at Sui-Feng.

"Byakuya turned traitor… he is fighting for Muramasa" said Naru

"WHAT!?" yelled Sui-Feng, she titled her head up "Damn it all… this bad enough as it is… we've got missing captains and ninja, and now a traitor, fan-fucking tactics"

"So… now Byakuya turns his back on the Seireitei" said Rukia, stepping out, she let out a scoff "Bastard… only thinks of himself"

=== Zanpakutō Hideout ===

"**What the hell is this**" said Magoichi "**Some kind of joke**?"

"**Yeah… what's the deal, I thought we planned to kill all the wielders**" said Pride

"**Explain yourself**" growled Suzumebachi

Muramasa went to answer

"**Why did you betray the Seireitei**" said Senbonzakura, he flashed in front of Byakuya "**You, who were willing to slay his own sister to protect its laws**"

"I do it for my pride, nothing more, nothing less" said Byakuya

"**This… it feels weird, isn't the whole purpose of this attack to be free of the wielders… why are we letting him side with us**" said Kurumu

"**She makes a good point**" said Kyoka Suigetsu

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"How can I prove myself to you" said Byakuya

Muramasa looked over

"**Show us that you have truly no longer care for the Seireitei and Leaf**" said Muramasa, he pointed out "**Kill Sode no Shirayuki, kill your sister zanpakutō**"

"**NO**" yelled Mizore "**YOU CANT KILL MY SISTER**"

"If that's what you wish" said Byakuya, getting ready to fight and kill Sode no Shirayuki

"**No, I change my mind… the fact that you would do it is enough**" said Muramasa

Byakuya looked over.

"That's gonna piss of a lot of readers" said Byakuya

"**It was Ranma's idea… and I also do not wish to lose any parts of my limbs**" said Muramasa

"Still going to piss a lot of people off" said Byakuya

Muramasa turned to the readers… then flipped them off wish his long finger nails.

=== Rukia ===

Rukia was walking down an ally to get fresh air… she took in a deep breath and smile. She felt two pressures, she looked back to see Byakuya and Senbonzakura.

"Byakuya, your hypocrite… I betray the Seireitei and you order a witch hunt." Said Rukia

"I do it for my pride" said Byakuya

"So did I" said Rukia

"A women has no pride" said Byakuya

Rukia smirked

"Say that to my 9 inch friend" said Rukia

CHIRP CHRIP

Senbonzakura looks over

"Don't you only have a 4 inch friend?" said Senbonzakura

"Shut up, just Shut up" said Byakuya.

She gripped her sword and charged. Rukia ran towards Byakuya, he held out his blade… ready to kill Rukia once more.

Byakuya eyes widened, he jumped back to avoid a massive black arrow, Rukia was startled by it… she looked back to see Sakura and Oichi.

"So… your aiming for Rukia again" said Sakura, she narrow her eyes "Hinata's gonna be pissed when she wakes up and hears this"

"This is none of your business, stay out of it" said Byakuya

"This is war, it's the business of everyone in it" said Sakura

Senbonzakura got ready to help, but Oichi's black chakra burst in front of him

"**You opponent… is me**" said Oichi

Sakura rushed forward and swung at Byakuya, who flashed out of the way.

"Your slow" said Byakuya, he turned and aimed for her back

Sakura spun around and caught Byakuya's sword… surprising him.

"I'm sorry, I'm what?" said Sakura

Byakuya jumped back, Sakura pulled out her sword.

"Scream, Oichi" said Sakura

Oichi power flooded over Sakura, seeing that she didn't need to fuse with her any more, Sakuichi was no more… no it was just Sakura. Sakura pulled out her bow and started fire at Byakuya, Byakuya jumped and dodged the arrows.

He steepped back and side stepped all her arrows, Sakura stomped her foot in the ground and shifted it, making a giant black hand burst out of the ground and go for Byakuya. Byakuya cut the hand with his zanpakutō and it faded away, revealing Sakura coming in close.

Sakura threw a punch and drilled Byakuya in the face, slamming him into a wall… Sakura summoned her arrow again and fired, hitting him both arms and thighs. Byakuya dropped his sword, Sakura come in close and pointed her sword at him.

"Traitor Byakuya, you are hereby under arrest" said Sakura

Byakuya looked up

"I think not" said Byakuya, he flicked his hand forward

"Hm?" said Sakura

Sakura eyes widened as intense pain flooded her body… blood sprayed from and thousands of cuts on her body.

'_Shit' _thought Sakura

Sakura slammed to her knee's… and collapsed on the ground. Byakuya was able to free himself and flashed over to help Senbonzakura… he was mildly upset to see Oichi was still standing.

"You haven't beat her yet? I didn't know my zanpakutō was so weak he couldn't take out a human's Zanpakutō" said Byakuya

Senbonzakura looked over

"**Fuck you, you Son of a horse sucking cock dyke**" said Senbonzakura "**She can block Senkai**"

Byakuya blinked

"What did you call me?" said Byakuya

"**what, are you a retarded deaf poop throwing monkey to**?" said Senbonzakura "**I CALL YOU, A SON OF A HORSE SUCKING COCK DYKE"**

"Least I'm not a kabuki masked wearing piss gurgler" said Byakuya

"**You lactating man whore**" said Senbonzakura

Byakuya cover his chest

"How did you know?" said Byakuya

"**I'm part of you dip shit**" said Senbonzakura

"Then that means you lactate to" said Byakuya

"**That's why I wear cotton under my armor**" said Senbonzakura

"**uh**" started Oichi

Byakuya flicked his hand and summoned his petals, he blasted Oichi into the air, to which she fell and landed on Sakura. Byakuya and Senbonzakura flashed back over to see Rukia checking on Sakura, she shots Byakuya a dirty look.

"If you have time to make faces… you have time to take her to the hospital" said Byakuya

Senbonzakura looked over to see some of the other Zanpakutō's.

"**What are you all doing here**?" asked Senbonzakura

"**Were here to help**" said Magoichi, she looked over at Byakuya "**Weren't your order to kill Rukia**?"

Byakuya stayed quiet… Magoichi scoffed.

"**Weakly**" said Pride

"**If you can't do it**" said Kazeshini

"**Then we will**" said Suzumebachi

All the Zanpakutō's started to gather and surround Rukia and Sakura, Rukia looked around… she felt bunch of pressure, she looked around to see the stealth force fall in, along with most the wielders.

"**Bastards**" growled Kazeshini "**You waited for us to come in, that's just how a**"

"Ninja would fight" yelled Shuhei

"Byakuya and Zanpakutō's… you are all under arrest, come quietly and we promise not to harm you" said Mana

The zanpakutō didn't move, most where smiling.

"**You just saved us the trouble**" said Hozukimaru

"**From having to find you**" said Pride

The zanpakutō start to attack and kill the nameless soul reapers from squad 2, Mana let out a sigh.

"Everyone… fight your zanpakutō, make them see that we are the strongest" said Mana

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng landed in squad 2, she looked back to see a stinger just millimeter from her eye, she threw her head back and Suzumebachi flew past. Sui-Feng spun around and panted, a small trail of blood leaked from a cut on her head and down into her eye, then the Homonka mark appeared.

Suzumebachi blurred around as she readied her next attack, she lanched towards Sui-Feng and flew behind her, she dove down and hit her in the ear. Sui-Feng yelled in pain and swatted at her, but she was too fast and flew to the side.

"**Heh Heh Heh**" snicker Suzumebachi

Suzumebachi rocket towards Sui-Feng again, she flew around Sui-Feng multiple times, she swung her arm down and made the stinger hit Sui-Feng in many places, she flew up into the air and floated back down.

"**Look at you, you disgusting dyke… a girl is not meant to be with a girl**" said Suzumebachi

Sui-Feng growled as many Homonka marks formed on her, she threw her hand to the side.

"I'm a Futa, that is my only choice if I wish to have a kid" said Sui-Feng

"**Dyke rising kids, that's wrong… they'd just raise it to be as fucked up as them… oh wait, Hinata and Zazie are fucked up"** Suzumebachi laughed again "**Tsume and Karui, you know they were desperate for love since they choose to be dykes**"

"SIELENTS" yelled Sui-Feng "You can mock me, but don't you dare insult my family"

"**Ahhhh, did I make you mad**" said Suzumebachi, she grinned darkly "**Your pain will soon end, my poison is in your body, and is slowly killing you"**

Sui-Feng readied herself again, she held up her blade.

"No… but I do think you're jealous" said Sui-Feng

"**Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a dyke**" said Suzumebachi

"Because… your only about 6 inch's tall, who in the world is that small other then you" said Sui-Feng "it's sad isn't it, knowing that you will forever be alone because of your small size"

Suzumebachi growled, she closed her eyes… she trembled, her eyes snapped open and dilated.

"**SHUT UP**" yelled Suzumebachi, she blazed toward Sui-Feng "**Just sub come to my poison already**"

Sui-Feng closed her eyes, she waited for her to get close… she swung her sword and cut Suzumebachi's arm off.

"**What… but, my poison**" said Suzumebachi as she fell

"Only activates when you sting a second time… when you broke away from me, you must have forgotten"

"**D-Damn it**" said Suzumebachi, she hit the ground… and only her stinger was left.

=== Mana ===

Mana jumped back and dodge a bullet, Magoichi calm walked forward and shot at Mana. Mana swung her sword up and stopped a bullet from hitting her in the head, she swung it to the side.

"**Your nothing without me**" said Magoichi, readying her gun

Mana panted, she readied her sword.

"**You haven't swung a sword in 75 years… your sword skills have diminished**" said Magoichi "**You're are a guns women… not a swords women"**

"Shut up you bitch" said Mana

Magoichi blinked, she pointed her gun at Mana and fired, Mana looked up… her eyes dilated and started to glow, the bullet coming towards her was moving in slow motion. Mana swung her sword as fast as she could… her blade hit the metal bullet, and cut it.

The two bullet half hit the ground, Magoichi felt a chill… her eyes dilated.

"**That was intense**" laughed Magoichi, she grinned like a psycho path… she readied her gun. "**Do it again**"

Mana jumped back and started to swing her sword and cut bullet after bullet as Magoichi relentlessly fired at her. Magoichi laughed more and more as the pile grew, Magoichi grinned and flashed to the side… she readied her gun again.

"**Let's make this a little harder**" said Magoichi, appearing off to the side

Mana spun around and hit the bullet, Magoichi was behind her, she fired again. Mana was spinning in all directions, cutting each bullet Magoichi fired at her… getting her more and more exited, blinding her to what was going on, Magoichi flashed close to Mana and got into her face… scaring her.

"**HAHAHAHAHA**" laughed Magoichi, flashing away.

Magoichi started to run circles around Mana, getting her to watch and closely, Magoichi stopped and started to fire again, once again Mana swung her sword and cut them in halve… until one bullet hit her hand, making her drop her sword. Magoichi grin slowly fade, she popped her neck.

"**Lost my composer there for a moment**" said Magoichi

Magoichi slowly walked up to Mana, who was unable to grab her sword… Magoichi stopped just in front of Mana.

"**Any last words**?" said Magoichi, her grip tightened on her gun

"Yeah" said Mana

In an instant she snapped a gun she stole from Magoichi up and in her face.

"Is this yours?" said Mana

Magoichi's eye widened, she went to raise her gun.

BANG

Magoichi was shot, square between the eyes… she fell backwards… and hit the ground. Her spirit faded away, and all that was on the ground was a sword… with a bullet hole in it.

=== Ikkaku ===

Ikkaku and Hozukimaru stood of, the wind whipped around them… then glared and grinned.

"**How should we settle this**" said Hozukimaru

"I think we both know how we want to settle this" said Ikkaku

"**Then it's settled**" said Hozukimaru

"Yes" said Ikkaku, in one switch motion he threw of his Shikakusho and was in a Samba outfit, with hat and maracas "Dance Battle Bitch"

SHAKE SHAKE

Hozukimaru blinked, he pointed

"**You're really gonna wear that?**" said Hozukimaru

"Yes… I am, I have learned the art of Samba from King Sombra" said Ikkaku

=== Tenten and Yumichika ===

"**We will**" said Tenten's Ruri-iro Kujaku

"**Beat you**" said Yumichika's Ruri-iro Kujaku

"**With our beautiful**" said Both

THUNK THUNK

Both Ruri-iro Kujaku fell over dead, Tenten and Yumichika threw a kunai at their Zanpakutō's head as they were talking and killed them.

=== Lust ===

Lust stood off with Pride… it was pitch black, Pride sweet dripped. Lust readied her sword, she smiled.

"**Oh hey Pride, let's go help Byakuya and Senbonzakura fight at night, where there no shadows for you to control**" said Pride in a mock Hozukimaru voice

"**Oh great idea Hozukimaru, I'd love for you to drag me agent my will**" said Pride

"**Anytime buddy**" said Pride in mock Hozukimaru voice

Lust just blinked and lowered her sword, Pride held up his hand.

"**I give**" said Pride, fading away into his sword

=== Toshiro ===

"Your name… it is Hyorinmaru, and I am your wielder" said Toshiro

Toshiro looked the screen

"IT HITSUGAYA" yelled Hitsugaya

Hyorinmaru closed her eyes

"**Kid, I don't like joke… so don't bother telling them to me**" said Hyorinmaru

"I am not joking, I am your wielder… you have to remember" said Hitsugaya

"**A child, could never wield me**" said Hyorinmaru

"Have you forgotten me?" said Hitsugaya, he growled "What did Muramasa do to you"

"**Nothing… I just lost my memories when I was freed**" said Hyorinmaru "**My instinct… is to find my master, whom I regret leaving"**

"But that is me, I'm telling you I am your master" said Hitsugaya

"**Again you joke, my power can only be wielded by the best… I hear that a girl from Konoha is pretty strong… I hear she wields a former Getsuga**" said Hyorinmaru

Hitsugaya grit his teeth

"Hinata Inuzuka is strong, much stronger then I… but I am telling you the truth, I am your master" said Hitsugaya

"**Then prove it… prove to me you are my Zanpakutō**" said Hyorinmaru, raising his sword

He flashed away, Hitsugaya turned to block a strike from behind and above… Hitsugaya was pushed to the side, he landed and quickly launched towards Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya swung his sword and struck with Hyorinmaru's, he was flung to the air… Hitsugaya tried to use a bakudo, but it was frozen to ice.

"**Useless**" said Hyorinmaru

Clouds generated above, Hyorinmaru was causing a snow storm to blow in, lighting struck. A ice dragon starred to form behind Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya put up her arm to shield his eyes from the ice. The dragon roared and charged towards Hitsugaya, knocking him to the ground and freezing over him, it exploded and Hitsugaya stepped out.

"HYORINMARU" yelled Hitsugaya, using his shikai

"**You… your using my power**" said Hyorinmaru, he stopped the storm "**Prove enough for me"**

"W-What, that's it… no fight" said Hitsugaya

"**Do you want to fight… or do you want hot chocolate and action figures, Toshiro**" said Hyorinmaru

=== Renji ===

Renji landed in a familiar place, its where he had his fight with Hinata about 3 years ago… he turned back to face his Zanpakutō.

"Goku. Viper" said Renji, then smirk "Or would you prefer Zabimaru"

Goku popped his neck, he flexed his muscles a little.

"**Whatever is fine**" said Goku, his stretched and popped his back **"Lets hurry this up, I'm hungry**"

Viper slowly pushed herself up with her tail.

"**Goku, you just ate 10 minutesss ago**" said Viper

"**Yeah, but that was my 12 Midupper, it's time for my Breaknight Snack**" said Goku

"Midupper? Midfest?" said Renji

"**Combining SSSupper and Midnight SSSnack to get extra food isss childish you pig**" said Viper "**SSSame for Midnight SSSnack with Breakfassst"**

"**I can't help it, I have a very high metabolize**" said Goku

Renji blinked again as the two got into a heat argument about junk food and dieting.

"Uh… are we gonna fight?" said Renji

Goku and Viper looked over, Goku grinned and flex again.

**"Haha, now that's what I want to hear**" said Goku, holding out his left hand

"**Yesss**" said Viper, holding out her right.

There Zanpakutō formed in their hands, they pointed it forward. Viper took off toward Renji with the sword in hand, she swung it and let the blade come out. Renji jumped back from the attack, Viper laughed as she was having fun.

Goku pulled back on the chain, pulling her back… he spun around and threw her towards Renji again. Renji brought up her sword and blocked the strike, he was pushed back. Goku pulled Viper back and swung her around again… then threw her toward him again.

Renji readied himself for the attack this time, Viper grinned, she quickly dropped down and jerked on her chain hard, her sword vanished.

"Hm" said Renji

Goku came flying from high above with the sword in hand, he slammed down and missed Renji just by a few inches. Goku who still had some speed and motion from the attack, grabbed the chain and ripped it forward.

Viper blazed towards Renji and swung her sword, it stretched and slammed into Renji's sword… pushing him back and into a wall. Viper held up her sword and let it retract, Goku came up to her.

Renji staggered out and readied himself, Goku and Viper just smiled and went about fighting him with their same style… throwing each other at him at high speeds. Renji hit the ground again, Viper landed by him and grabbed him with her tail.

She held him up high, then slammed him down.

"**Weakly**" said Viper, she held him down with her tail… she kicked him "**That girl Hinata… ssshe wieldsss my brother, and Goku's sssissster much better then you ever could"**

Renji tried to push himself up, but he saw Goku's foot… Goku panted a kick on him and he hit the wall, Viper still holding him tight.

"You aren't fighting us seriously… your too much of a coward to kill us" said Goku, he gripped the chain "Maybe this will make you fight us seriously"

Goku pulled Viper in close, Renji's eyes widened

"**BANKAI**" yelled Goku

Viper transformed into a giant black bone snake with silver hair, her body rose up and steam poured from her mouth.

"**You seem surprised**" said Goku "**Did you not think we could use our bankai**?"

Renji just grit his teeth, Goku swung Viper and got her to rush forward… she opened her mouth and grabbed him, then slammed him into the wall. Viper returned to Goku and awaited his order, Renji slowly stepped out of the rubble.

"I'm not beat" said Renji

Goku sighed, he deactivate bankai… the two rushed in, Viper spun around Renji and wrapped him up… both Goku and Viper where in point blank range… Renji's hands where free.

Renji grinned and pointed his hands out

"**HADO**" started Renji

=== Ikkaku ===

A fireball filled the night sky, making the perfect lighting for Ikkaku's victory dance.

"SOMBRA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A" sang Ikkaku as he danced around Hozukimaru

"**Damn it, My Pretty Pretty Princess Ballerina skill where no match for your samba**" said Hozukimaru

"SOMBRA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A" sang Ikkaku

=== Naru ===

Naru jumps down and charges forward… she twirls her staff in hand and swings it at Byakuya, only for it to be blocked by Senbonzakura.

"**I'll handle the Hokage, you go back to base**" said Senbonzakura

"Very well" said Byakuya, getting ready to flash away

"Wait just on minute" yelled Sakura flashing in front of him "You ain't going anywhere… I can still fight"

Byakuya blinked, he closed his eyes.

"Your acting irrational… just like Hinata" said Byakuya "Is her traits rubbing off on you"

Sakura grinned, she wiped the blood dripping down her mouth.

"Maybe she is, I do plan to be her wife one day… so I got get down with the Inuzuka style" said Sakura

"You ninjas have no shame… multiple spouses… its immoral" said Byakuya

"Said the man that tried to off his step-sister twice" said Sakura

"Touché" said Byakuya

Sakura got into position, Byakuya readied himself… Sakura stood motionless, Byakuya waited… and waited, he titled his head. Byakuya moved closer… he got up to Sakura, who has yet to move… he bent down to see Sakura's eyes where still open… but hazed.

'_She barley had any strength left… yet she stood to fight me'_ thought Byakuya, he closed his eyes '_Sakura Haruno… you have my repect' _Byakuya rose his hand and poke her, she fell backwards

Rukia runs up to help Sakura as Byakuya walked away, she still glares at Byakuya again.

"Hinata is going to kill you when she wakes up" said Rukia

Naru lands on the ground, she put herself in front of Sakura…. Naru looked forward ready to fight some more… then she felt a pulse, a large reishi enter the area… followed by a soul chilling laugh.

Kenpachi flashed in the middle of Naru and Senbonzakura, he looked around at the destruction… he grinned.

"Looks like a war started while I was gone… I hope I didn't miss too much" said Kenpachi "So… Lady Hokage, what's the sitch?"

"A zanpakutō by the name of Muramasa and freed all the other Zanpakutō's and they've turned rogue, we are able to get them back… but only if the one who wields them beats them" said Naru

"I see… so, no killing?" said Kenpachi

"No killing" said Naru

"Awwwww" said Kenpachi

A Zanpakutō flashed behind him, its name was Wabisuke.

"You're a captain, you're a treat" said Wabisuke

Wabisuke swung his sword and hit Kenpachi… nothing happened, Kenpachi looked back.

"Beat it piss ant" said Kenpachi, grabbing his sword and turning toward him "Or I might just kill you"

"I just said not to" yelled Naru

Wabisuke growled and punched Kenpachi in the face… getting him to grin.

"But its self-defenses" said Kenpachi with a smile

Kenpachi swung his arm out and hit Wabisuke as hard as he could… snapping him in half like a twig, his broken sword hit the ground.

"Damn it Kenpachi" yelled Naru

"Neeeeeeext" said Kenpachi

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Naru

Yachiru pocked her head out and smile

"Nope, he aint… he's having fun so trying to tell him something will fall on deaf ears" said Yachiru

"Yachiru… I'm going all out" said Kenpachi

"Ok Kenny" said Yachiru hoping off him

Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch and let out a murderous laugh… he flashed in front of Senbonzakura, and swung his sword down.

"DIE" yelled Kenpachi

Kenpachi generated a blast that sent everything… and everyone flying backwards, leaving him alone in a crater.

"Eh?" said Kenpachi looking around "Did I just kill everyone?"

The smoke cleared to show Byakuya still standing, Kenpachi grinned and put his eye patch back on.

"You beast… you did that on purpose… to clear the area" said Byakuya

"Maybe I did, so what" said Kenpachi

"Must have been hard on the body" said Byakuya

"Who cares… if I die, I die… but then I die, I'll die smiling" said Kenpachi with his grin

=== Naru ===

Naru pushed a boulder off her, she growled and shook away the dirt.

"Damn that Kenpachi" said Naru, she looked up and saw Senbonzakura, holding his sword.

"**I will not let you interfere any longer**" said Senbonzakura

Naru growled, she charged and swung her staff… and clashed with his blade.

=== Kenpachi ===

Kenpachi charged and swung his sword… and clashed with Byakuya's blade. Byakuya and Kenpachi clashed and clashed again… Kenpachi grinned like a maniac, he jumps back and grins, then notices a purple mist coming in.

"Eh? What's this shit" said Kenpachi

=== Naru ===

Senbonzakura pushed his palm forward, making the petals fly toward her… he pushed her into the mist, he flashed away with Byakuya. Naru weak from her fight, collapsed as she inhaled the purple mist… to which quickly faded away.

Ashisogi Jizo flew up to her and started to slap her head.

"Haha, your funny baby face" said a voice

Ashisogi Jizo looked over and jumped as Yachiru was right beside him, he jumped and flashed away from her… he looked around to see she was beside him.

"HI" yelled Yachiru

Ashisogi Jizo flashed all over the destroyed battle field, trying to stay away from Yachiru… but she was persistent, she flashed all around him, she jumped on his back and pulled on his wings.

"Got your wings Baby Face" said Yachiru

Ashisogi Jizo was getting pissed, he knocked her off his back and flew into the air.

"**Banka**" started Ashisogi Jizo

Kenpachi hand shot out and started to crush his head, he growled.

"You little bastard, you interrupted my fight… I should kill you" said Kenpachi

"My my, what a barbarian" came a voice

CLICK

Ashisogi Jizo looked over to see Mayuri, and he pushed the button… his eyes narrowed.

"**I hate you**" said Ashisogi Jizo

BOOM

Ashisogi Jizo burst, his broken zanpakutō hit the ground, Kenpachi looked over.

"You bastard… I was gonna do that" said Kenpachi

"Tsk… you think I'd allow that" said Mayuri

Naru pushed herself up and shook the dirt from her, she looked over to see Mayuri dumbfounded.

"What… how are you standing?" asked Mayuri

Naru blinked

"Uh… cause I can" said Naru

"That's not what I mean, are you not effected by my Zanpakutō's poison" asked Mayuri

Naru sniffed, then shook her head.

"hmmm, maybe it skips over the stupid" said Mayuri

=== Muramasa ===

Muramasa turned around to see Byakuya, a hell butterfly flew from him and landed on Muramasa.

"**well done… on to the real world, but first… follow me**" said Muramasa

Muramasa lead Byakuya to a section of the cave… Byakuya saw that a triangular Kekkai was in place, sitting in the center was Yamamoto. At the three corners where 3 Zanpakutō's… Zanpakutō's who belong to some of the oldest members of the 13 court guard squad. Unohana's Minazuki, Ukitaka's twin zanpakuto's Sōgyo no Kotowari, and Shunsei's Katen Kyōkotsu.

"What are they doing?" asked Byakuya

=== Seireitei ===

"Muramasa plan to free Yamamoto's zanpakutō" said Gwen

Everyone looked over to see Gwen, hiding behind her leg was the very shy Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Gwen… by the looks of it, you regain your zanpakutō" said Sui-Feng

Kyoka Suigetsu jumped and moved more behind Gwen's legs, Gwen rubbed her head to comfort her

"Regain? I never lost her… Kyoka Suigetsu is nothing but loyal to me" said Gwen

Kyoka Suigetsu poked her fingers together

"**Muramasa tried to win me over… but I could sense darkness in him, so I refused**" said Kyoka Suigetsu, her voice so soft and kind

"But… I saw you attack Gwen, you were aiming for blood" said Sui-Feng

"**Did you see me**?" asked Kyoka Suigetsu "**Or did you see what I wanted you to see**?"

Sui-Feng palmed her head… slowly dragging it down.

"Ok, so how did you find out the info" said Sui-Feng

"**I followed Muramasa**" said Kyoka Suigetsu

"And how is it you didn't get caught?" asked Sui-Feng

**"I can turn invisible if I cover my eyes**" said Kyoka Suigetsu

"Really?" asked Sui-Feng

"**Yup, watch**" said Kyoka Suigetsu

Kyoka Suigetsu moved her hands up to her eyes and vanished… and stayed vanished… and stayed vanished

"Kyoka Suigetsu?" said Gwen

"**zzzZZZzzzZZZzzz**" snored Kyoka Suigetsu

X

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but as you could see there where a lot of fights, while some of them are half assed, it was still a lot and over whelming, and working again takes up a lot of time. I love this arc, but I'm just not feeling it.**

**AN2: Kikii_Skellington, I don't have a kik account, and you're not answering a friend who I asked to contact you. If you want to show me your fanart, that I really do want to see… make a deviant art account, please.**


	93. Feelings Unlocked

It was the next day, they were starting to calm down now that many have gotten their swords under control… Naru was walking along a path, thinking about what was happening. Thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu, they know where Yamamoto is being held… and thanks to the other, they know of the base.

Many where planning an attack alongside there Zanpakutō's, Naru closed her eyes… still thinking. Kyoshi and Ai appeared next to Naru, both facing away from each other… helping Naru debate the mission at hand.

"**Well what are you waiting for, we know where they are… let's storm the place and serve them some justice**" said Ai

"**We can't just storm the place… there are still captain level Zanpakutō's in there… were out gunned**" said Kyoshi

"**Bah… maybe, but we got them out numbered**" said Ai

=== Zanpakutō Hideout ===

The Zanpakutō sat quietly… morning the loss of many brother and sisters. No one wanted to talk about anything, it would be in bad taste to do so at the moment.

STEP STEP

Many looked over… they saw Kazeshini came walking in… beaten and bruised. Ruby and Kurumu rushed over to help him… hit he hit the ground before they could reach him.

"**Kazeshini… are you ok**?" asked Yukari

"**Do… I look ok**?" growled Kazeshini, he snapped his head up "**I ALMOST DIED**"

"**Kazeshini… so good of you to come back to us**" said Muramasa

Kazeshini looked up, he growled loudly as he saw Byakuya.

"**Muramasa… I want to ask you something**" said Kazeshini

"**Go on**" said Muramasa

"**Your goal was to free us… to let us follow our own instinct**" said Kazeshini "**To let us use our power as we see fit, without wielder ordering us"**

"**Yes**" said Muramasa

"**So tell me… WHY IS A WIELDER HERE, WHY DID WE HAVE TO RISK OUR LIVE FOR HIM**" yelled Kazeshini

Muramasa closed his eyes, he opened them.

"**Do you not trust him?"** asked Muramasa

"**NO**" yelled Kazeshini

"**But you trust me**?" asked Muramasa

"**Well… yes**" said Kazeshini

"**Then trust me… to trust him**" said Muramasa

=== Outside hide out ===

Naru, Gwen and Sui-Feng were leading a small group… Rukia, Sajin, Shunsui, Jushiro, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Leading all of them was Kyoka Suigetsu... she lead them thought the forest, moving very slowly to not set any of the alarms.

Kyoka Suigetsu was leading them to the missing people, they were injured greatly during the first strike and Kyoka Suigetsu used her powers to hid them. Naru quickly questioned if Haku and Yakumo was ok, Kyoka Suigetsu turned to Naru and nodded her head.

"**Yakumo is in perfect health."** said Kyoka Suigetsu "**Haku has suffered a little frost bite**"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought… frost bite?" said Naru "How does an Yuki-Onna suffer frost bite?"

"Easy… she gets hit with ice colder then she can stand" said a voice

Naru looked over to see Haku, who quickly tackled her with a kiss… everyone passed by, letting Naru have her moment. Yakumo quickly came over and jumping into the action, Haku and Yakumo giggled and snuggled Naru… saying how they missed her. Naru kissed Haku, then turned back to Yakumo and kissed her.

"Ah to be young" said Shunsui, stopping to watch

Sui-Feng reached back and grabbed his ear… pulling him along

"Come on you pervert" said Sui-Feng "We need to plan"

"Ok ok" said Shunsui

Sui-Feng gather everyone close, she looked over.

"Haku, Yakumo… can you hear me" said Sui-Feng

Haku rose a hand and gave a thumbs up, Sui-Feng turned back to the other.

"Ok… here is what we have learned… Muramasa is a Zanpakutō, who can control and brain wash other Zanpakutō's. He fills our Zanpakutō with anger and rage towards us… so they are easier to control… however despite controlling them he does let act on their hidden instincts" said Sui-Feng

"There more, Byakuya has allied himself with Muramasa for some reason, when ask why… he merely says it's for his pride" said Gwen

"Will we ever get them back?" asked Beni

Gwen looked over

"Yes… but only if they are beaten by their wielder" said Gwen "If a Zanpakutō is 'killed' by any other person… they die"

Everyone looked down, they swallowed hard… they looked around

"How many people have lost their Zanpakutō?" asked Gin

"Two… Omaeda and Izuru" said Sui-Feng

"Who has gotten there's back?" asked Anko

"Me, Sakura, Nemu, Mayuri, Mana, Bardock, Lust, Naru, Tenten, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Momo, Rangiku and Toshiro" said Sui-Feng, she pointed over to Gwen "Kyoka Suigetsu never betrayed Gwen"

"What's the plan" said Moegi

"Well… were just gonna have to go for a Hail Mary pass" said Gwen "We go in… and hope you find you own Zanpakutō, and force it to submit to you"

Beni nodded her head

"I see… so… we wanna get a move on, cause Kenpachi ran in the cave like a manic" said Beni

=== Cave ===

"BATTLES HERE I COME" yelled Kenpachi

=== Forest ===

Gwen palmed her face, she looked over at Beni.

"Why didn't you say anything" said Gwen

"I just did, didn't I" said Beni

Gwen went to respond… her lips puckered. She turned back to the group, with permission from Naru, Gwen was in charge. Gwen order a group to a second entrance… planning to cut them off, she just hoped everyone found there Zanpakutō's.

=== Deep Inside the cave ===

Muramasa opened her eyes, he looked up to see Yamamoto in the kekkai… his eyes opened. Muramasa turned away and looked upwards towards the reishi's, Yamamoto closed his eyes and resumed… whatever it is he was doing.

=== Kenpachi ===

Kenpachi wondered the cave, he stopped and looked around… then started forward again.

"Rock… rock… rock" said Yachiru

"Yachiru… what are you doing" said Kenpachi

"Warning you about the danger" said Yachiru

"What danger could there possibly" started Kenpachi

Kenpachi's foot hit a rock, he suddenly went forward and…. BAM, smashed his face in the ground.

"Tried to tell ya" said Yachiru

"Ahhh, shut up" said Kenpachi

=== Naru ===

Sui-Feng flew across the water below her, Naru and many other followed her, Sui-Feng looked around as she lead the group… there was no one in site. Sui-Feng landed on a stalagmite, she turned back to the group she was leading, they also landed on one.

"Alright everyone, be on your toes… the Zanpakutō's will have the advantage her as they know every turn in this cave" said Sui-Feng

Two figure flew out of nowhere… there blades ripped thought Sui-Feng, only to poof into smoke. The two figures turned their attention to the other.

"Mizore" said Haku

"Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia

Naru got ready to help, but Rukia and Haku stopped her.

"We'll handle this" said Haku

"The rest of you go on ahead" said Rukia

The other looked at each other, they all flashed away, leaving Haku and Rukia to fight there Zanpakutō's. all four girls jump down and landed on the water, it froze solid from Mizore and Sode no Shirayuki's powers… Haku and Rukia landed on the ice.

All four girls started at each other… then.

"**BANKAI**" yelled all four

Four pillars of ice and snow blasted upwards and destroyed the cave… the snow and ice whipped around them.

"**Rukia no Shirayuki**" said Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki

"**Mizore no Yuki**" said Mizore and Haku

Sode no Shirayuki and Mizore went wide eyed… they stared at their former wielders.

"**You can bankai**?" said Mizore

Haku nodded her head

"I am an Yuki-Onna… it's only natural that I'd be able to tap into that power" said Haku

Sode no Shirayuki turned to Rukia

"**And you**?" asked Sode no Shirayuki

"Being with you, for all those years… has slowly change me… I'm at least 1/32 Yuki-Onna now, so… same thing" said Rukia

"**I see… so, how should we settle this**?" asked Sode no Shirayuki "**It will be hard for us to get anything done with everyone having the same power"**

Haku and Rukia looked at each other, then back.

"We've accualt thought of that" said Rukia

Both girls grab there robes and rip them off… revealing there naked body

"Skate competition" said Rukia and Haku

Mizore blushed deeply and hid her eyes, Sode no Shirayuki felt a chill of pleasure go down her spine.

**"Looks like you forgot something**" said Sode no Shirayuki, she walked up to Rukia and started to strip "**But… who am I to give up this chance**"

Rukia and Haku blinked, they looked down and blush… Sode no Shirayuki reached out and touched Rukia, then pulled her into a kiss. Rukia pulled away, her face burn from how hard she blushed… Sode no Shirayuki pushed her agents the wall.

"**You don't know how long I want you naked**" said Sode no Shirayuki

"W-What?" said Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki kissed Rukia's neck, she moved her hand down and rubbed Rukia's cock.

"Huh, hmmmmmm" moaned Rukia

"**Shhhhh**" said Sode no Shirayuki "**Just enjoy it"**

Haku looked over at Mizore, who was covering her eye.

"**I can't believe what is happening… my sister is such a perv**" said Mizore

Haku flashed over to Mizore, she reached out and grabbed her arms and pulled them away

"**What are you-hpmmm**" said Mizore, interrupted by Haku's lips. Mizore pulled away "**Hey, knock it off**"

Haku kissed her again… Mizore trembled, she pulled away again.

"**I don't want this, I don't want you**" said Mizore

"But you do want LOVE, I know I'm not the one you want… but you need some release, you have all that sexual tension… its agitating you" said Haku

Haku moved her lips down and kissed Mizore's neck, Mizore turned her head and held in her tear… this feels weird, is this what sex is? She doesn't like it. Haku pushed Mizore ageist the wall… she gently pushed her knee into her pussy.

"**Ahhh**" moaned Mizore

Ok… that felt a little good.

Sode no Shirayuki moved down slightly and kissed Rukia breast, then took a nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"Hmmmm, S-Sode no Shirayuki" moaned Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki bit down and tugged slightly… getting a popping sound. Sode no Shirayuki moved down to Rukia hard cock, oozing with pre-cum… she blow on it… and nothing happened.

"Yuki-onna… so the icy breaths not as effective" said Rukia

"**Damn it**" said Sode no Shirayuki, but didn't matter.

Sode no Shirayuki moved her head up and took her cock into her mouth, Rukia moaned and pushed her head closer.

"Sode no Shirayuki" moaned Rukia "Does this… this mean, you've come back?"

Sode no Shirayuki pulled back and licked her lips, she thought about it.

"**I guess… so long as I get to fuck your ass from time to time**" said Sode no Shirayuki, pumping her cock in her hand

Rukia trembled… she's never been on the receiving end of a cock

"O-Ok" said Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki grinned, her cock got hard… she pushed Rukia's cock back into her mouth and sucked harder, getting Rukia to moan.

Haku moved down, she pulled down Mizore skirt… Mizore's cute virgin cunt shined from her arousal. Haku pushed her tongue agents Mizore snatch and licked her, getting Mizore to squeal.

"**Ahhh, ahh**" moaned Mizore

=== Jushiro and Shunsui ===

"**AHHHHHHH**" came a moan

"Well… that's one way to dominate your Zanpakutō" said Shunsui

Jushiro rolled his eyes… they moved forward and where stopped by a women's presents.

"How's freedom treating you, Katen Kyokotsu" said Shunsui

"**It's treating us nicely**" said the women

"Us?" said Shunsui

A young girl stepped out, from how she had an eye and most of her face covered with a mask, you would make the mistake that Kakashi had a daughter.

"**Yes, me an Katen are happy with our freedom**" said the older women, who was by default Kyokotsu

Katen blinked, she nodded her head

"**We are able to play as often as we like, without someone getting drunk**" said Kyokotsu

Katen looked over and up, she narrowed her eye at Kyokotsu… who blushed.

"**I don't drink as often as he does, so… we get more play time**" said Kyokotsu

Katen blinked again, Kyokotsu blushed more.

"**Fine, I do… but I can hold my sake**" said Kyokotsu

Katen nodded her head, she took Kyokotsu hand and kissed it thought her mask, getting her to blush yet again

"**K-Katen… not here**" said Kyokotsu

Shunsui just blinked

"Uh… huh?" said Shunsui

Jushiro knelt down to two little kids, both wearing blue rode.

"You two… you must be Sogyo and Kotowari" said Jushiro

The two looked at each other… they push threw out there hands and pushed Jushiro down.

"**TAG, YOUR IT**" yelled the twins, they ran off and giggle

Jushiro, not having much of a choice… pursued.

=== Beni, Gin and Sajin ===

Beni, Gin and Sajin… if you couldn't tell from the pan over, where walking thought the cave… Sajin being the acting captain was in charge. They turned a corner to see there Zanpakutō's… they all narrowed their eyes, and flashed away… to fight there Zanpakutō.

=== Gin ===

Shinso held up a finger, much like Gin did in his lectures.

"**Gin… you and I are smarter than those barbarians… let us not fight in the way they do**" said Shinso

"So… we are once again going to debate?" said Gin

"**Yes**" said Shinso

"Topic?" said Gin

"**I was thinking about a certain dumb fuck who tried to pass SOPA awhile back**" said Shinso

"Oh, you mean that nig" started Gin

=== Beni ===

Beni pulled out her sword… she eyed her Zanpakutō carefully. Venetta also eyed her former master carefully… Beni held up her hands, and dropped her sword.

"I give… I wish to aid Muramasa" said Beni, with a dark smile

Venetta tilted her head… she held up her sword.

"**I am not a fool… I know all well you're a master at deceit, you're able to trick and lie your way to the top of any organization… and then you kill your target**" said Venetta

Beni held her hands out to the side.

"If that is what you think… kill me" said Beni

Venetta held her sword tight… she moved towards Beni with caution.

=== Sajin ===

Sajin was quickly approached by the Tenken, he had only seen one in his youth and was cautious of his behavior. Tenken attacked Sajin, but the captain caught both of his hands and swung Tenken into a cave wall. He pulled his hands away from a sudden pain, he looked at this hands to see they had burned like they were in a fire.

Sajin looked at cave wall and saw that it massive burn, he berates himself for not being too careful and decides that he should use his sword for this.

Sajin draws his blade and readied himself as Tenken stood back up, he turned and looked at his master.

"Tenken… I will say this once, if you truly wish for freedom… I will let you go… but if you choice to face me, I will fight you" said Sajin, he held up his sword "Make your choice"

The fire in Tenken's mouth erupted in patterns, once which Sajin couldn't understand… Tenken pulled out his sword, then charged.

"Have it your way" said Sajin

=== Yakumo, Hanabi, Moegi, and Anko ===

Just like the other, everyone found there Zanpakutō and started to fight.

=== Yakumo ===

Yakumo and Kurumu charged at each other… they pulled back their fists, they punched and there fist collided. The two stood there… staring at each other, there fist swelled.

"**OUCHY**" cried Kurumu, pulling back

"OW OW OW" cried Yakumo waving her hand

Yeah… this… this fight won't be going anywhere

=== Hanabi ===

Sparks fly as swords clashes… Kokoa pushed agents Hanabi's blade as hard as she could. Hanabi growled, her eyes blazing with her Byakugan. Kokoa jumped back, and charged as hard as she could.

Hanabi swung her sword up, there blades clashed again… sending more sparks flying thought the air. The two pushed into each other again… both not budging an inch.

=== Moegi ===

Moegi and Yukari where having a magical battle, both where summoning whatever they could to fight each other.

=== Anko ===

*CENSORED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT NOT MEANT FOR ANYONE… EVER*

=== Naru ===

Naru was by herself… she was chasing down a figure… a Zanpakutō known as Minazuki. Minazuki stayed out of reach, she swung her fans and created wind… but Minazuki stayed out of reach. Naru ran into a large part of the cave… she looked up and saw a shine.

"Up there" said Naru

Naru jumped up to the entrance… suddenly chains wrapped around her.

"**Well, if it aint the Hokage**" came a voice

Naru looked back to see Kazeshini

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA**" laughed Kazeshini

Naru jerks around and break away from the chains… she swung around and him Kazeshini to the ground.

"**BANKAI**" yelled Naru "**Abata Kyoshi**"

"**Wait, you wouldn't?**" said Kazeshini

Naru swung her staff down and unleashed a stream of fire, pushing Kazeshini to the ground, exploding on impact. Naru flipped up to the edge and looked down, the smoke cleared and Kazeshini was standing.

"**Dumb Bitch… gonna have to hit me harder than that to kill me**" said Kazeshini

"**FIRE STYLE/WIND STYLE RASENGAN**" came Ai/Kyoshi voice

Ai and Kyoshi slammed into Kazeshini, the Ransengan's fused and exploded violently, disintegrating Kazeshini. Naru turned back around and ran into the entrance… she ran down the cavern… and saw Yamamoto in the kekkai.

"Jiji" said Naru, she ran towards the kekkai… she reached out

"Hm?" grunted Yamamoto, he sent flames out towards Naru

"Ah" cried Naru, pulling back her hand

"So… you're here" said Muramasa jumping down

Naru spun around and readied her staff

=== Gwen ===

Gwen has been feeling out everyone's powers for a while now… something was wrong, the Zanpakutō who were fighting… it's like there not even trying. That the start of this war they were dead set on killing there master… Gwen's eyes widened… she knew what was happening, she knew what they were doing.

"They're buying for time" yelled Gwen, spinning around and following Naru's reishi

=== Naru ===

Naru swung her staff, blasting wind towards Muramasa… Muramasa held up his sword and cut the air in half.

"If that's all you got?" said Muramasa, he pointed his sword forward "If you plan to kill me, and stop this war… you're gonna have to do better"

Naru growled, Ai's chakra washed over her… 3 tails blazed out.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen was making her way thought the cave as fast as she could, Kyoka Suigetsu was riding on her back.

'_Damn it… there all stalling, they all planned this'_ thought Gwen

=== Jushiro ===

Jushiro was making his way thought the cave, his Zanpakutō's behind him… yelling at him to resume playing.

'_they wanted Naru to separate from the group… Muramasa wanted this_' thought Jushiro

=== Shunsui ===

Shunsui was also speeding thought the cave, his Zanpakutō's all behind him

_'He's going to trick her into aiding him… like that isn't an overused cliché'_ thought Shunsui

=== Naru ===

Naru swung her staff around and to the side, generating wind, fire and lightning around it… she held it up as it burned like flames.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" screamed Naru

yuuuuup… she can do it to… so can Gwen and Sakura, hell everyone might be able to do it, why not.

Muramasa grinned as the blast raged towards him, he put up his sword up to block it… he grinned.

'_This power… this is more than enough'_ thought Muramasa

"**THANK YOU NARU**" yelled Muramasa

Muramasa swung his arm to the side, throwing the energy to the side… it rushed towards Yamamoto's barrio, and slammed into it… making it shatter.

"Hm?" said Yamamoto

"**Ryujin Jakka… come to me**" said Muramasa

In an instant a flame shot up and destroyed the cavern above… making a loud explosion.

=== Haku and Rukia ==

Both girls where getting dress, they strapped there Zanpakutō's at their side, as they were once again loyal to them… both charged to the location of the loud blast.

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng speed thought the cave, making her way to Naru

_'Damn it to hell'_ thought Sui-Feng

=== Sajin ===

'Captain Yamamoto' thought Sajin, running thought the cave, Tenken behind him

=== Beni ===

Venetta took her eyes away from Beni, getting her to grin… a kunai shot from her sleeve and she charged, by the time Venetta released what had happened… it was to late, Beni rammrf her kunai into her skull and reclaimed her.

=== Gin ===

"**Spear Chuckers**" said Shinso

"Wow… that's pretty hurtful" said Gin

"**Tis true**" said Shinso

"Yeah… but they in a forest… Spears in the main weapon of a Amazoness" said Gin

=== Yakamo ===

Yakumo was running as fast as to her Naru, Kurumu was right behind her.

=== Hanabi and Moegi ===

Both girls troubled back and were running to aid there Hokage, Yukari and Kokoa was chasing them down.

=== Anko ===

Anko and Ruby where kicking back on a bed, snuggling and cuddling.

"**shouldn't you go help your Hokage**?" asked Ruby

"Nahh, shes fine" said Anko

=== Naru ===

Flames circled around Muramasa, he grinned and snicker… then went into a full blown laugh.

"**Final… FINALLY, I can accomplish my goal**" said Muramasa "**HAHAHAHAHA**"

"**Your goal cost us half our army… it better worth it**" said Kyokotsu, flashing into the area

Naru looked over to see the Zanapkuto's and her team

Muramasa just snicker

"**You have all served your purpose… I could care less who is lost**" said Muramasa

Tenken let out a spurt of flames. Katen just nodded her head.

"**There both right, how can you say something like that**" said Kokoa

"**Because… I don't care what happens to you**" said Muramasa "**as I said, you have served your purpose… with the power of Ryujin Jakka, I no longer need you**"

The zanpakuto's all growled, they looked at each other… now dare this zanpakuto, how dare he use them for his own purpose. A thought crossed all there minds… they all charged Muramasa, each with their sword in hand.

"**You'll regret tricking us**" said Kokoa

"**Prepare yourself Muramasa**" said Yukari

"**There no way**" said Kyokotsu

"**You can take us all on**" said Kurumu

Everyone got in close, all were with in swinging distant, Muramasa just grinned and laughed.

"**Did you forget**" said Muramasa a flame flew into the sky "**WHO I HAVE WITH ME**"

In an instant, flames shot into the sky… it hit all of the Zanpakutō's. As they scream in anguish, Muramasa tiled his head back and laughed darkly.

Melted blades and burn hilts fell to the ground… a pillar of fire lifted Muramasa into the air.

"**Now… it's off to rescue Koga**" said Muramasa

Many tried to follow Muramasa, but a wall of flames shot out and stopped them.

"So… might be a bad time to ask… but who's Koga" asked Naru

"Koga is a R.E.D. soul reaper who was sealed away for betraying the soul society" said Yamamoto

"R.E.D." asked Naru

"Rouge, Extremely Dangerous" said Yamamoto

"Uh huh… why didn't you execute him" asked Rukia

Yamamoto looked over at Rukia

"It wasn't serious enough of a crime" said Yamamoto

"But me using a forbidden kido… and falling in love with a human was?" asked Rukia

"Yes" said Yamamoto

"You dick" said Rukia

=== Muramasa ===

Muramasa steps out of senkaimon, and looks around… Byakuya and Senbonzakura in toe. Muramasa looked back at them.

"**There an island near the wave… I will be back in a moment**" said Muramasa

Muramasa walked past them, they looked back at him… then flashed away. Muramasa looks up and flashes towards Konoha, and the hospital.

Muramasa floats down next to the window, he pushed it open and enter Hinata's room… he looked around to see that Hinata is alone. Muramasa held out his hand and used his powers… and entered Hinata's mind.

=== Hinata's Mind Scape ===

Muramasa touched down in the snow, he looked around… and let out a grunt.

"**Snow in one's mindscape means purity… how is this girl, who fucked her mother's pure?**" said Muramasa

"**Because… she fight scum like you**" came a voice

Muramasa turned around to see Atanih, she bared her fangs and let her nails shine.

"**Who are you**?" asked Muramasa

"**You got some nerve asking that when you're the intruder**" said Atanih

"**How rude of me, I am Muramasa… I am here to free you, Tensa Zangetsa**" said Muramasa

Atanih sniffed once, she turned her head back to the cottage behind her.

"**MOM, SOME DOUCHE BAG IS HERE TO SEE YOU**" yelled Atanih

Atanih flashed away, muttering something about hanging out with her sisters, leaving Muramasa to himself. Muramasa blinked a few time… his eyes widened as the pressure increase suddenly, he was slammed to his hands and knees, he heard footsteps. Muramasa looked up to see Tensa Zangetsa, she bent down and grabbed him by his shirt.

"**Who are you**?" said Tensa Zangetsa

"**I am Muramasa, I am here you free you from your wielder**" said Muramasa

**"uh huh**" said Tensa Zangetsa, her eyes narrowed as she kept a smile "**Not interested**"

"**But… surly a Getsuga must find being a Zanpakutō dull**" said Muramasa **"I shall release you, so that you may once again roam this world**"

"**My time to roam the world freely has pasted, so much has change… I don't belong in that world**" said Tensa Zangetsa

"**You have the power to crave the world into your image… so why not do so**" said Muramasa

Tensa Zangetsa narrowed her eyes more, she held him up higher.

"**Let me put this in a way you'll understand it**" said Tensa Zangetsa

=== Kitsune Island ===

Byakuya and Senbonzakura stood in the field, waiting for Muramasa. Byakuya looked over at Senbonzakura.

"What is talking him so long" said Byakuya

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" came a scream

Byakuya and Senbonzakura looked up to see Muramasa slam into the ground and dig a trench… he ripped thought the ground and finally stopped at a tree. Muramasa panted and wheezed… lucky to be alive.

'_That was close… if I'd have reacted a mere second slower, I'd have been dead_' thought Muramasa

"You failed to get her?" asked Byakuya

"**No, he got her… got her foot up his ass**" said Senbonzakura with a laugh

Muramasa stood up, he brushed himself off.

"**Stay alert for hollow… I will go to the seal, should I need you I shall call**" said Muramasa

Byakuya and Senbonzakura nodded their heads, Muramasa pushed into the swampy forest… Muramasa is in some pain from Tensa Zangetsa's attack.

'_I have to hurry, I won't last much longer'_ thought Muramasa

"Leave this place at once" came a voice

Muramasa looked over to see a kitsune, her two tail flicked around violently… her ears where flattened as she showed her sharp teeth.

"This place is not for the likes of you" said the Kitsune

"**If you value your life… you will not do what you contemplating**" said Muramasa

The kitsune let out a growl, she tightened the grip on her katana… and charged

=== Konoha ===

Kanari was in the garden she planted… picking the fresh vegetables, whenever she found a rotten one she threw it into a pile near a hole in the ground. A brown hand shot out a grabbed it, then there was a sickening squishy sound.

"Oh yuck… it's still got some freshness to it" cried one of the cockroaches

Kanari smiled and laughed slightly… then her ears picked up, she looked of into the distants.

"Zangya… can you finish picking the vegetables for me" asked Kanari

"Ahhh, hmmm… kinda busy" moaned Zangya "hmmm, Una… that's so good"

"Gardevoir" said Una

"Isaribi?" asked Kanari looking over

"Hmm, oh, yeah sure" said Isaribi

"Thank you" said Kanari a she stood, then flashed away

=== Naru and other ===

"Butter on a Poptart" said Yamamoto

Everyone just blinked at Yamamoto

"We really didn't need to know what you ate for a snack after you sealed him away" said Sui-Feng

"But it's so fricken good" said Yamamoto, he looked around "Where did Lady Naru go?"

"Yeah… she left after you said Koga destroyed a ramen stand" said Sui-Feng

"How?" asked Yamamoto

"She summoned Ai, it happened so fast we didn't have time react" said Haku

"So… she's off to fight Koga?" asked Yamamoto

=== Muramasa ===

Muramasa swung his sword to the side, throwing the blood of it.

"**I warned you**" said Muramasa, walking away from the dead Kitsune

Muramasa flashed away… moments past an nothing happened.

"Waaaaaaaah, Waaaaaaaah" came a cry

Kanari flashed into the clearing, she looked around

"Waaaaaaaah" came the cry

Kanari walked over to a bush… and saw a young kitsune, her small tail cover her crouch, she let out other cry.

=== Naru ===

Naru flashed into another clearing… she watched as Muramasa approached a mummie like man.

"**Master Koga… at long last, I have**" started Muramasa

Koga rammed a katana into Muramasa chest, sneering at him.

X

AN: I am so sorry about the lack of action in the fights, my creativity is just low with fight scenes… but high on One-Shot parings… so I might be taking small breaks on Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka, and put out some One-Shots


	94. Betrayal and Friendship

Muramasa looked down at the sword in his chest, he looked up at his master.

"Why didn't you come" said Koga

"**What**?" said Muramasa

"Don't play dumb" said Koga, he twisted the sword "Why didn't you help me that day"

"**But… I never heard you**" said Muramasa

"Lying Bast… SQUIRREL" yelled Koga, looking over

Naru looked over in the direction to see a squirrel collecting nuts. She looked back over, Koga looked back to Muramasa.

"You abandoned me that day" said Koga, twisting the blade again

Muramasa grunted in pain, Koga grinned.

"How does it feel… to penetrate yourself" said Koga, his head snapped over again "SQUIRREL"

Koga pulled out his blade, then kicked Muramasa away from him… he held up his blade and snapped it.

"I don't need this anymore" said Koga

Muramasa looked down at his broken sword, he looked back up to see Koga pulling back his fist. Koga went to punch Muramasa, but his fist was caught by Naru.

"Hey hey hey, is that any way to treat your Zanpakutō?" said Naru

"Kid… I don't know who you are, but you got a lot of SQUIRREL" yelled Koga, looking over.

Naru just blinked… she tilted her head

"Are… you ok?" asked Naru

Koga looked back over, he cocked his head.

"Nmeee… I been sealed in a seal for over 2000 years, what do you think" said Koga

"I think… you've lost it" said Naru

"Lost it… why would I lose it" said Koga, his head twisted more "I was alone for all that time… I went insane, sane, insane again, meet a man in a white coat telling me I shall be the most sane person in the wrold, sane again… insane again, then I totally lost my… SQUIRREL"

"Huh" started Naru

"Hnmmm? Why are you upside down" said Koga

"I aint… your head is" said Naru

Koga blinked, he reached up and touched his head.

"Oh… wow I really fucked myself up huh?" said Koga

Koga grabbed his head, and with one mighty twist, cracked it bad into place.

"Oh wow… is it wrong to have SQUIRREL jellied in my pants after doing that" said Koga

"Uh" said Naru "ewwww"

Koga scowled, he turned his head.

"It's natural" said Koga

"Naturally disgusting" said Naru

"I gonna kill you now" said Koga, he looked down at Muramasa "You too"

Muramasa looked down, he was shaken.

'_My master… he disowned me, he disowned me… he disowned me,__** He Disowned Me… HE DISOWNED ME**_' thought Muramasa, as a black rishi washed over him

Muramasa tilted his head back and let loose a howl as a masked formed over his face.

"**GROOOOOOAH**" howled Muramsa

"Oh this is just great" said Naru

"SQUIRRELS" yelled Koga

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING" yelled Naru

=== Kanari ===

Kanari was bouncing the baby up and down to calm her down, but she cried louder and louder.

"Shhhh, its ok, its ok" said Kanari

"You... who are you" came a voice

Kanari looked over, her eyes went slit as she saw Byakuya and Senbonzakura

"The question should be, who are you... this island isn't for the likes of you" said Kanari

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, he pulled out his sword... as did Senbonzakura, Kanari growled and bared her fangs.

"You bastards are really gonna attack me? I'm holding a baby, have you no shame?" growled Kanari

"Everything i do... is for my pride" said Byakuya

Kanari let out another growl, then one much louder and more ferrous... she held up her free hand and formed a one handed jutsu, she created a clone.

"Take her home" said Kanari

The clone nodded her head and grabbed the baby, then flashed... Kanari cracked her neck, her 4 tails frizzed out as she enter her battle stance.

"Only warning... get of this island" said Kanari

"I shall not" said Byakuya, his sword started to shatter

"Fine... just remember" said Kanari, lightning danced between her tails "I gave you away out"

Senbonzakura rushed towards Kanari and swung his sword, Kanari pointed her finger out, and shot a beam of lightning, Senbonzakura jumped back and dodged it. Kanari rushed in quickly, she got point blank on Byakuya.

Byakuya jumped back, he swung his hand and the petals came towards Kanari.

Kanari's eyes darted around to see the attack, she flashed out of the way and slid across the ground… she quickly pointed her fingers upwards and shot out another blast.

=== Naru ===

Naru jumped back from the cero Muramasa fired, then she dodged a slash from Koga.

"Sit still ya 7 Seas Riding Buck Roger wanna be" yelled Koga

"What?" said Naru

Muramasa came in close and cut between the two of them, he swung his hands out and fired a cero at both. Naru put up her arms and blocked the attack, while Koga took the blast and was pushed down into a pond.

Muramasa tilted his head up and let out a howl, he turned towards Naru and started to swing his sword. Naru blocked the attack with her staff, she spun it around and hit him across the face.

"Die, you Squid Rapping Ass Dyke" yelled Koga, flashing towards Muramasa and clashing swords with him

Naru clapped her hands and created a gust of wind, blowing them both backwards… both stopped in midair.

"You Bi-SQUIRREL-cth" said Koga, he pointed his sword at Naru, and in an instant he was above her "Die you Slime Fucking Anus Licking Dyke"

Naru blocked the strike and pushed him to the side, she pointed her staff.

"How am I supposed to make a witty remark if you spout random" started Naru

"SCIURIDAE" yelled Koga

=== Kanari ===

"**Bankai**" said Byakuya "**Senbonzakura Kagyoshi**"

Hundreds of millions of petal swirled around Kanari, she slowly looked around at them… and opening formed and Byakuya stood on the other side.

"For getting in my way… you shall die" said Byakuya

Kanari just threw her head back and laughed.

"You fool, you think just because you got me… you're gonna kill me" said Kanari

"Farewell" said Byakuya

The petals closed in on Kanari… making a pink petal cloud over her, Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He pulled the petals back and his eyes widened, Kanari stood there… with golden skin.

"heh, with my metal style… Kenjutsu is useless agent me" said Kanari, grinning as lighting coarse over her.

Byakuya's petals all moved towards Kanari, she swung her hand and they followed.

"How… How are you doing that" said Senbonzakura

"Simple… by using lightning in conjunction with my metal style, I can use magnet style… your blades are now mine" said Kanari

Kanari pointed her palm towards the two, and blasted lighting from her palm and sent the petals rushing towards them.

=== Naru ===

"SKÍOUROS" yelled Koga

"Gah… your so annoying" yelled Naru

"ARILLA" yelled Koga "Ya, Corpse Sucking Donkey Witch"

"**GROOOOOAH**" howled Muramasa

"RISU" yelled Koga

Naru rubbed her head… this was crazy, Koga wasn't even paining attention to Naru have the time… he was just staring at the squirrels.

'_hmmm'_ thought Naru

Naru let out a load sharp whistle… she pointed at Koga

"LOOK, IT'S THE LEADER OF THE EVIL TEAM PAPER WORK, ATTACK" yelled Naru

Squirrels poured out of the forest, they jumped into the air and latched onto Koga and dragged him down to earth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, SCIURUS, BELKA, EKORRE" yelled Koga

The squirrels bit into him and started to rip off his flesh and eat it

"SŌNGSHǓ, CON SÓC, ESQUILO" yelled Koga

His hand shot up and the squirrels swarmed it, leaving nothing but bones in mere seconds. Naru had a grim look, she wasn't expecting that to happen… she looked back over at Muramasa. Muramasa twitched, he threw his head back and howled, his mask shattered.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my master**" howled Muramasa, his mask shattered off

=== Kanari ===

The petal circle Byakuya and Senbonzakura, they no longer hand any control of their own sword. Kanari was looking off in the distance… she felt Koga's power disappear, not that she knew who he was.

=== Naru ===

"Snap out of it" yelled Naru, she swung her staff and cracked him across the face

"**I'll kill you, you killed my master**" yelled Muramasa

Muramasa let loose another scream, he swung his sword at Naru, she blocked with her staff. Naru spun it around and hit him in the side, she pulled back and drilled it into his gut. Muramasa stumbled backwards, he feel to his knees.

"**I've got nothing now**" said Muramasa

"What are you talking about" said Naru

"**Koga was my everything**" said Muramasa

"Gay" said Naru

"**I MEAN IT**" yelled Muramasa "**Without him… I have no purpose**"

"You do… its call living" said Naru

"**But… I am but a spirit now, I need a master… I need a master**" said Muramasa

Naru closed her eyes… she opened them and extended her hand, she put it on Muramasa head… and absorbed him into her.

'_There… now you have a master'_ thought Naru

=== Mindscape ===

Muramasa looked around, in an instant he knew what Naru did… and he was happy

CRACK

Muramasa turned around to see Ai and Kyoshi, both cracking there knuckled.

"**Oh poopy**" said Muramasa

=== Naru ===

Naru walked out into the clearing… she looked and saw Byakuya and Senbonzakura lying on the ground, cut and beaten. Naru looked up to see Kanari standing over them, pointing at them.

"That's for coming to this sacred land, get out" growled Kanari

"No, not until I kill Koga" said Byakuya

"He's dead" said Naru

"What?" yelled Byakuya looking over "How?"

"Squirrels" said Naru

=== Soul Society ===

Everyone was back in the soul society, after Muramasa became a part of Naru… his hold on Ryujin Jakka was broken, and he let everyone go.

Mayuri had asked Sakura, Nemu and Beni to gather everyone's Zanpakutō… he was going to see if there was a way to restore them… Sui-Feng was overseeing the project.

With their captain back the 13 court guard squad as at ease, Yamamoto sat as his throne like chair, he tapped his cane.

"Alright… what did I miss while I was gone?" asked Yamamoto

"Not much… other than Byakuya going rouge" said Mana

"Under cover" said Byakuya entering the meeting hall

"Under cover? You could have told us" said Mana

"I could have… but it needed to seem legit" said Byakuya

"Be that as it may, you still attack and harmed many soul reapers, some of them died" said Unohana

"I understand, but there sacrifice was to help me protect my pride… protect my clans name" said Byakuya

"If you're talking about Koga, everyone knows about him, it was part of the final exam to becoming a soul reaper" said Lust

Byakuya's eyes widened

"What? Since when?" said Byakuya

"Shortly after you became a captain" said Shunsui

Byakuya hung his head

"You all must think my clan is horrible" said Byakuya

Everyone looked at each other, then back to Byakuya

"So you had one bad egg come from your clan… who cares" said Lust "I mean hell, everyone clan has a few bad eggs"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement

"oh… so, any chance this means I'm off the hook" said Byakuya

Yamamoto laughed and banged his cane on the floor

"Oh oh oh" laughed Yamamoto "No"

=== Mayuri ===

"hmmm, I see… I see" said Mayuri, pulling away from the microscope

"Find something good?" asked Sui-Feng

"Yes… everyone's who's Zanpakutō was lost… shall have it back shortly" said Mayuri "They aren't dead… there just in a… deep hibernation of sorts, and they have their reishi masked to near nothing"

"So… about how long do you think until they awaken?" asked Sui-Feng

Mayuri shrugged

"I can't say… probably depends on the severity of how they were beaten" said Mayuri

POP

Everyone looked over to see Gegetsuburi, Omeada's zanpakuto

"**Uh… where the fuck am I**" said Gegetsuburi, scratching his fat belly

"In Mayuri's lab… go back to your wielder" said Sui-Feng "he misses his eating buddy"

Gegetsuburi pat his belly for a moment

"**Ok**" said Gegetsuburi

=== Konoha ===

Kanari sat under a tree, holding the sweet little baby she save, Kanari put her mouth on the babies belly then blew, making a fart sound and getting the little kitsune to kick and giggle. Kanari smiled and lifted her up… her fox tail flicked around as she giggle.

"Who's a cutie? You are, you are Akane" said Kanari

Akane giggled and bubble louder, Kanari pulled her in to a hug, her tails wrapped around her. Akane grabbed two of her tails and snuggled them, she closed her eyes as they were growing heavy… and with a yawn, fell asleep.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata lay in the hospital, still in her coma… Sakura enter the room, and sat down by the bed. She looked over at Hinata face, to see a serious look.

'_I wonder what she dreaming about'_ thought Sakura

Sakura sat there for a few moments.

"You missed out on a hell of a lot of fun… the zanpakuto's rebelled for a while" said Sakura, she brushed her hair "Byakuya showed his colors again… he tried to kill Rukia… and me, all for his 'pride'" Sakura brushed her hair again "He's being punished as we speak… sparing duties with Kenpachi and Bardock"

Sakura heard the door open, she looked over to Nemu.

"I know you haven't seen Hinata in a while, what with everything happening... but you have a mission" said Nemu

Sakura nodded her head and hopped off the bed

"Ok… thank Nemu" said Sakura

Sakura passed by Nemu, and gave her a kiss, Nemu kissed back softly.

"See you when I get back" said Sakura

Nemu nodded her head

=== Sui-Feng ===

Sui-Feng slammed her hand on the ground and summoned her Zanpakutō spirit, Suzumebachi.

"**Yes**?" said Suzumebachi

"Suzumebachi… I heard, that there is someone your size in the village… I was thinking you should try to connect with her" said Sui-Feng

"**Really, someone my… her**?" said Suzumebachi, she turned her head "**I aint no Dyke**"

"Fine, die a virgin… never know the sweet touch of a lover" said Sui-Feng

Suzumebachi's eyes widened… she bite her lip, then sighed. If she ever did want such a feeling… she might just have to.

"**Fine… where does she live**?" asked Suzumebachi

"In Naru's home" said Sui-Feng

=== Naru ===

Naru was peacefully mediating… at peace with the world.

"**Get back here**" yelled Ai

"**Please, how many times must I say sorry**" cried Muramasa

"**A hell of a lot more**" yelled Kyoshi

Naru just smiled… they seem to be getting along just fine

"**What the hell is that thing**?" said Muramasa

BOOOOOOOOOOM

"Yup… just fine" said Naru

Yoruichi landed beside Naru.

"Milady… are you still wanting to go on a mission, or was the rebellion enough for you?" asked Yoruichi

Naru looked up and popped her back, she turned to face Yoruichi.

"Hell no, I still have plenty of energy" said Naru

Yoruichi nodded her head… then flashed away as Naru flashed towards her home.

=== Grimmjow ===

CLANG CLANG

Grimmjow's sword slammed into Rin's claws, she pushed forward and aimed for her uncle's neck. Grimmow grinned, she was so focused on his neck… she dropped her guard. Grimmjow drilled his free fist into her side.

Rin stumbled backwards, but did manage to claw Grimmjow as she did. The two started at each other… they closed their eyes, then they snapped open there sharingans was blazing… they rushed each other and started to clash blades again.

Gwen flashed into view and watched as they two clashed, her eyes darted between the two as they sparred. Grimmjow flashed forward and swung his blade down hard, Rin put up her claws but was slammed to her knee.

"Grimmjow wins" said Gwen, clapping her hands as she walked forwards.

Both looked over, Rin stood up and scowled.

"What, no… I can still fight" signed Rin

"I know you can, but Grimmjow has a misson… so for now, he's the winner" said Gwen, then smiled "After he comes back you too can finish"

"fine" signed Rin, then flashed away

"A mission huh? What is it?" asked Grimmjow

Gwen pulled out a scroll and opened it… scanning it.

"Hmm, we got some info from Sasori… an Akatsuki member Sakura, Nemu and the deceased Lady Chiyo defeated a few weeks ago. Info on where one of his spy's is, said spy is a 'follower' of Orochimaru… we plan to use this chance to kill Orochimaru and rid ourselves from any more back lash that he may cause"

Grimmjow rubbed his chin

"Hmmm… well that fucker was planning on tricking me to be his next host" said Grimmjow, cracking his knuckles "I'm in"

Gwen nodded her head.

"Head to the tower, Kakashi, Naru and Sakura are waiting for you" said Gwen

"What?" said Grimmjow

"Your team… your still under probation, were not going alone" said Gwen

Grimmjow's face boiled to a bright red

=== Suzumebachi ===

Suzumebachi floated down to a small entrance to the crawl space of Naru's home.

"DAMN IT" came a yell

Suzumebachi let out a sigh… she agrees, why… why did the only other person her size… have to be a girl. Suzumebachi knocked on the small door, and wait for the borrower to answer the door… Suzumebachi turned her head slightly and blew her hair up.

The door opened and she looked over, then blushed as Arrietty answer the door… only wearing a tissue towel.

"Yes?" said Arrietty

"**uuuuuuuuuuh**" said Suzumebachi

=== Hokage Tower ===

"You understand the mission" said Tsunade

"Yes… capture the sky, interrogate him, then cross reference what we learned from Tayuya, Kin, and Kimimaro to see if it matches up" said Kakashi

"who?" asked Grimmjow

"Former Sound Ninja" said Kakashi

"If there former sound Ninja, why don't we just take their word and check out the bases" said Grimmjow

"Orochimaru has over 2000 hidden bases in the Land of Fire alone" said Tsunade "even with Tayuya and Kins help in giving us the locations, we still don't know of the danger inside… capturning some who is still very loyal to Orochimaru, he'd be able to guide us"

"Oh" said Grimmjow

"Team Kakashi… deploy" said Tsunade

Kakashi, Sakura, Naru and Grimmjow nodded their head… then a feeling came over them.

"Does anyone else get the feeling… that this team was meant to be?" asked Naru

"Yeah" said Kakashi

"Yes" said Sakura

"Eeyup" said Grimmjow

And with that Team Kakashi set out on their mission.

X

AN: little short, sorry… things should be picking back up soon, I promise.

X

=== Teaser for Next Chapter ===

A young girl, with long black hair sat on a pile of freshly dug dirt… and cried. People pasted her by, some walked through her… as she was but a spirit. The area around her grew dark… then flames circled her, she looked up slightly… to see Yami.

"**Your name**?" asked Yami

"Ai… Ai Enma" said Ai

"**Your tormenter**?" asked Yami

"My village… EVERYONE IN MY VILLAGE" said Ai, standing up, trembling with anger

"**How have they wronged you?"** asked Yami

"They murder me, and called it a sacrifice" said Ai

"**Your wish**?" asked Yami

"Grant me the power, to make them burn" said Ai

"**When one seeks revenge… two graves are dug**" said Yami "**Do you understand the price for power?"**

"Yes, I give my soul to you… let me punish them, LET ME KILL THEM" said Ai

A dark smile spread across Yami's face, she let out a chuckle as she rose her hand into the air. With a loud snap of her finger, she was whisked away in a whirlwind of flames.

"**Your grievance shall be avenged**" boomed Yami's voice

Ai Enma looked at her hands… she opened her palms all the way, and flames shot out. Ai grinned darkly… turned to look back, the darkness and flames faded, returning her to her village. People scream when Ai appeared out of nowhere… the flames burned brightly in her palm.

"**This is vengeance… and I shall gladly ferry you all to hell**" said Ai

Next Time: Hell Girl


	95. Hell Girl

It's been 4 days since Team Kakashi was deployed, they were sitting down for the night. Kakashi was reading a copy of Ichi Ichi: Lust of the Yuri Vampire, Grimmjow was in his 2nd form, sharpening his claws on a boulder, Sakura was also reading a issues of Ichi Ichi, Ichi Ichi: Lust of the Futanari Vampire.

As for Naru, well… she was slurping down her ramen under a tree. But this chapter isn't about them it's about someone else… as today, marks a grim day for this person.

=== Naru's Mindscape ===

Muramasa had finally gotten Ai and Kyoshi off his back… he walked around the village and looked around, wanting some interaction. By chance he looked over to see Ai walking towards her old cottage far away from the village.

"**Hey Ai**" said Muramasa

Ai looked over, then flashed away… she stopped just in front of her cottage and entered it.

"**That was rude**" said Muramasa

"**Don't take it personal… Ai is always like this on this night**" said a voice

Muramasa turned around to see Kyoshi, she was looking over at Ai's cottage just in time to see the door slam shut.

"**Tonight… is the night her village wrongfully sacrificed her**" said Kyoshi

"**Oh**" said Muramasa

"**Also… it marks the night, she sold her soul to Yami to get her revenge"** said Kyoshi

"**OH**" said Muramasa his eyes widened

"**Also**" started Kyoshi

Muramasa held up his hand

"**I get it, tonight marks the anniversary of the night her life went to hell… no pun intended**" said Muramasa

Kyoshi nodded her head

"**Yes, and on this night Ai prefers to be alone**" said Kyoshi

Kyoshi looked over to see Ai close the windows on her cottage

"**Tomorrow morning she'll be back to normal self**" said Kyoshi

=== Ai ===

Ai's hands where still on her shutters, she huffed and trembled… she grit her teeth as tears dripped from her eyes… that night, that cursed night… it is, and shall fever be burned into mind. The night she was murdered, the night she sold her soul, the night she got revenge… the night she learned, how much he really hated her, and everything that followed after.

=== Land of Fire, 666 years ago ===

Ai Enma, age 6 was sitting in the middle of a clearing… she held out her finger and a bird flew down and landed on it. Ai tilted her head as she watched the bird study her… she whistled at it and in response it chirped back.

The bird flew away as footsteps drew near, she blinked a few time… she looked over just into to get drilled in between the eyes with a rock. Ai fell backwards and quickly rolled over, she tucked her head down and cover it with her hands.

Ai was pelted with rocks from some of the kids from her village, she had brought this on herself for leaving her house.

"Freak" yelled a boy

"Demon" yelled another boy

"Go back to hell where you belong" yelled another boy

Tears streamed down her eyes, why do they think she's a demon… her gift isn't from below, it's from above, why can't they understand that.

"Aright, she's had enough… leave her alone" came a voice

Ai let out a happy sigh… her cousin Sentarou has come to save her again.

"Why do you protect that freak" yelled a boy

"She's my cousin" said Sentarou

"She a spawn of Yami, and need to go back to hell" said a girl

=== Hell ===

Yami was watching the whole scene play out through her demonic flames, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"**Please… as pretty as that girl is, she doesn't have my beautiful red skin, like my two beautiful daughters**." Said Yami

Scanty and Kneesocks, who looked as if they were ten, but there real age was just a few hundred thousand years younger than their mother, looked over.

"What?" said Scanty

"Talking about you, not to you" said Yami

=== Ai ===

"She is also my cousin, and I will protect her" said Sentarou

The kids looked at each other, they knew that if they tried to harm Ai anymore today… he'd beat the shit out of them. The kids ran away and went to go tell their parents that Sentarou threatened them again. Sentarou walked over to Ai, who was standing up… she turned around to Sentarou, a small amount of blood trickled down her face.

"Come on, let's get you home" said Sentarou offering his hand

Ai reached out and took it, then was walked home with her cousin. As they walked Ai's thumb moved up to her mouth and she gently sucked on it, Sentarou looked down and noticed.

"Ai, stop sucking on your thumb… your 6 years old, what will people think?" said Sentarou

"That I'm a spawn of Yami" said Ai

Sentarou let out a nervous smile

"Well… uh, y-yeah" said Sentarou rubbing the back of his head with his free hand "But… w-what else would they think?"

"That I'm a spawn of Yami, that's all they see me as" said Ai, she sucked her thumb "Beside… it helps me relax"

Sentarou sighed and stayed quiet the rest of the way to her home.

=== Days Later ===

Ai was sitting on the floor, playing with her favorite raggedy toy… her parents where at the door, with the village chief.

"What?" said Ai's mother

"I said, Ai will be the child sacrifice in the next few weeks" said the chief

"But, its call the 'Seven Sending'" said Ai's other mother "Ai is only 6, she just turned 6 a while ago"

The chief nodded his head

"I am aware of that… but I am also aware of her powers" said the chief, he pointed at Ai

Her parents looked over to see that Ai was holding a dead butterfly in her hand, Ai moved her other hand up to it and closed her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened and flashed brightly, a light resonated from hands… she gently blew on it, she opened her hands… and the butterfly took flight and flew out the window.

"The village is afraid of her demonic powers" said the chief

"How is that demonic… she didn't kill it, she brought it back" said Ai's mother "Does it not cross anyone's mind even once, that her powers could come from Kami"

The chief smacked his cane agents the door

"This is not up to debate, Ai is to be sacrificed to the mountain kami, her demonic powers should make up for her age" said the chief turning to leave "make the best of what time you have left with her"

Ai's parents turned back to Ai, who was on her back, looking up at the ceiling… she let out a yawn, she moved her finger up to her mouth and sucked it as she drifted off to sleep. Her parents looked at her, then at each other.

"What are we going to do?" said Ai's mother

"I… I don't know" said Ai's other mother "I just… don't know"

=== weeks later ===

For the last few weeks, Ai was spoiled by her parents… she got to eat her favorite meals whenever she wanted, she got to sit on their laps whenever she wanted, and even sleep next to them every night. Everything was good, Ai would be happy… least up to the point she realize what's going on.

Ai was dressed up in the ceremonial robes, she looked down at them and lifted her hand up, making the sleeves slide down so she could see her arm. When she put her arms back down, her arms where hidden by the long sleeves again.

"Its… it's to big" said Ai, she studied it some more "And… its full of holes"

The chief just stroked his beard

"Don't worry child, you won't have to wear it long… after your trip you can remove it" said the chief

"Hmmm, ok Jiji" said Ai

The chief didn't respond, he looked back

"Who will accompany Ai on her trip?" asked the chief

It was quiet, there was a cough… someone stepped forward.

"I will" said Sentarou

Everyone looked over at Sentarou, shocked that we would volunteer to do such a thing.

=== Mountain ===

Sentarou lead Ai up the mountain path, as they walked Ai reached up and took his hand, he looked down to see Ai was sucking on her thumb again. Sentarou rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, he approached an old abandoned cottage.

"This is where you'll be staying" said Sentarou

Ai looked up at him, her finger popped out of her mouth.

"Uh… but I thought we were just hiking around the mountain" said Ai

Sentarou looked down and shook his head, he explained everything to her… how she was to be sacrificed despite being 6, how he was asked by her parents to leave her up her to live, while he'd sneak out to care for her.

"It won't be the best life, but at least you still have a life" said Sentarou

Ai cried, she rubbed her eyes.

"Will… Will I ever get to see my mommies again?" asked Ai

"No… you can never see each other again" said Sentarou

Ai cried more, she rubbed her eyes with her hands… Sentarou took her into the cottage. He stayed with her until she calmed down, he told her of a hidden hole she use to escape incase a villager wonders up her and investigates the cottage.

Sentarou told Ai she'd need the robe back, thankfully she'd have still have her white robe underneath. Ai took it off and handed it to him, Sentarou pulled out a dagger and ripped a hole in it.

"I'll be back in a few days or so… there some bushes nearby that have edible berries, but stay alert" said Sentarou, then muttered something about find a pig to kill to cover it in blood.

Ai waved by, but Sentarou didn't see it… Ai looked down at the floor, a few tear dropped down again… she crawled over into a corner. She lay there for hours, crying her eyes out… wishing she never had the powers given to her.

=== 4 years later ===

Ai, age 10 was sleeping peacefully on deer skin mat, she stirred in her sleep and sat up, her long black hair was a mess. Ai stretched and let out a squeak as she yawned, she stood up and shook her head and smacked her lips.

Ai rubbed her tummy as she felt hungry, she moved to the door… she peaked outside, to see if it was safe… once she was sure the coast was clear, she stepped out and went to find some food.

It's was the same as every other day Ai spend for the last 4 years, she'd wake up, go hunt for fruits and berries, if lucky she would find some wild mushroom or potatoes… even luckier if she found a fish stuck in her trap.

Sentarou would come up to visit her of the nights from time to time, he'd talked to her and gave her some human contact… he never stayed long, witch sadden Ai. But tonight he was going to visit, Ai was able to figure out by the number of times she slept and awoke when he'd come to see her.

After picking and eating berries, Ai's day was pretty much boring… she had no one to talk to, no one to play with, nothing… on most days she just slipped into the pound and swam for hours, much like she'd do today.

Ai came to the pond and dipped her toe in, she shivered slightly at the coolness of it… she slipped in and let out a sigh as she sat on a rock. She tilted her head back and went to relax… she listen to the sounds of the mountain had to offer her.

Ai closed her eyes and dunked her head under what water, not seeing the village chief behind her, along with some anger villagers… when she came back up she noticed that the mountains where quiet, she turned around and was struck upside the face with a shovel.

Her vision faded, she was blacking out… she looked up to see the chief yelling at the one who struck her.

"You fool, we can't kill her yet… we have to" said the chief, and that's all Ai heard, before she blacked out

=== Unknown Location ===

Ai woke up, everything was black, she was blindfolded… she wasn't tied down yet she couldn't move… then it hit her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Ai, her arms, legs and back broken, insuring she wouldn't be able to escape. "Mommy, Mommy" Ai's eyes filled with tears quickly "Sentarou… Sentarou, where are you"

"You don't need to yell kid, your parents are right next to you" said a voice

"Mommy… what's happening?" cried Ai

Ai waited, but never got an answer

"Mommy?" said Ai

"Oh… did I forget to mention, we caved in there skulls with a shovel" said the same voice

"W-What? You killed my Mommies." Said Ai, then started to cry again

"Oh don't cry you little monster, it's not like you loved them" said a new voice

"Yeah, you were just using them as a cover" said another voice

"But don't worry, you'll see them soon" said yet another voice

"What are you talking about, why would she… she's going back to hell where she belongs" said the 1rst

"Her 'parents' will be in hell to for raising such a monster, and preventing us from returning it hell" said the 3rd

"Maybe she tricked them, I'm sure Kami would be forgiving them" said the 1rst

"Would you two shut up" said the chief, he then claps his hands "Oh mountain kami, please forgive us… we did not known that this demon had a silver tongue and talked Sentarou out of killing her, but know we shall try again… we ask you to forgive us as we offer this girl to you once more"

"Please… I'm not a demon" cried Ai

Ai jerked her head around, she managed to undo the blindfold… she looked up, and saw her cousin with a shovel.

"S-Sentarou… h-help me, please" begged Ai

Sentarou didn't say anything… he slammed the shovel into the dirt, and flung dirt at her, hitting her in the face. Ai's eyes widened… then trembled, they started to water again… but this time it was red. Ai started to cry blood, the burning in her eyes didn't hurt her… not as much as his betrayal.

"You… h-how could you" said Ai

Sentarou didn't say anything, he handed the chief the shovel.

"There, I put the first dirt like you said" said Sentarou, turning to leave

As he walked away from the villagers burying Ai, he could hear her screaming out his name. As the dirt piled on her, Ai knew that she only had a few moments of live left… she stopped herself from crying.

"I put a curse on you… on this village" said Ai

Dirt was shoveled on to her face, she moved her head to push the dirt to the side

"May you all burn in hell" said Ai

Again burn was shoveled onto her face, she pushed it away again

"And may Sentarou… die a miserable death" said Ai

More villagers started to shovel… finally managing to cover her face, and fill the hole… killing Ai, and giving her soul to the mountain kami… or so they thought

=== Later that Night ===

Ai sat on a pile of freshly dug dirt… and cried. People pasted her by, some walked through her… as she was now nothing but a spirit. The area around her grew dark… then flames circled her, she looked up slightly… to see Yami.

"**Your name**?" asked Yami

"Ai… Ai Enma" said Ai

"**Your tormenter**?" asked Yami

"My village… EVERYONE IN MY VILLAGE" said Ai, standing up, trembling with anger

"**How have they wronged you?"** asked Yami

"They murder me, and called it a sacrifice" said Ai

"**Your wish?"** asked Yami

"Grant me the power, to make them burn" said Ai

"**When one seeks revenge… two graves are dug**" said Yami "**Do you understand the price for power**?"

"Yes, I give my soul to you… let me punish them, LET ME KILL THEM" said Ai

A dark smile spread across Yami's face, she let out a chuckle as she rose her hand into the air. With a loud snap of her finger, she was whisked away in a whirlwind of flames.

"**Your grievance shall be avenged**" boomed Yami's voice

Ai Enma looked at her hands… she opened her palms all the way, and flames shot out. Ai grinned darkly… turned to look back, the darkness and flames faded, returning her to her village. People scream when Ai appeared out of nowhere… the flames burned brightly in her palm.

"This is vengeance" said Ai, her brown eyes closed… then they snapped open and became red "**and I shall gladly ferry your souls to hell"**

**"**Monster" yelled a women

"Demon" yelled a man

An evil twisted grinned came a cross Ai's face, she recognized them… they help bury her. In a second she was behind them, her arms swung out to the side.

"**Go to hell**" said Ai

Both the women and the men burst into flames, they screaming in agony as there flesh peeled off them, burning them away to nothing but bones in seconds. Ai looked to the right, she swung her arm out… ripping the ground open and letting hell fire spew onto some cottages.

People poured out, not sure what was going on… Ai flicked her wrist, making earth spears shot out and skewer them. Ai grinned, she looked over and saw some of the kids that bullied her… she bent down and grabbed a rock.

"**Let's see**" said Ai, tossing the rock up and down in her hand, then threw it "**HOW YOU LIKE IT**"

The rock hit the kid's head and ripped thought it like it was nothing, the kid dropped dead on the spot.

"You bitch" came a voice

Ai looked over to see a shovel coming at her, it struck her across the face making her head turn with it. The man wielding it huffed, his eyes dilated when Ai reach up and grabbed the wooden handle… she ripped it away from him and spun it in her hand.

"**This is how you do it**" said Ai

Ai let go of it and let it spin, she grabbed it as hard as she could, she swung it to the left, the at his face. The shovel connected with his face, and smashed it… the man fall to the ground, his hand holding his shattered face bones.

Ai swung the shovel up, then down on his head… killing him. Ai twirled the shovel in her hand, then threw it as hard as she could at t other kids who were frozen in fear… the shovel flew across the sky like a saw, and cut thought them all.

Ai floated up into the sky, her hands out to her sides and fire burning in her palms. She threw her head back and let out a laugh as she unleased the flames of hell on the village.

"AI, STOP THIS AT ONCE" came a voice

Ai slowly looked down… down at the chief

"AS YOUR CHIEF, I ORDER YOU TO STOP" yelled the chief

Ai pointed her finger at him… and set him ablaze, then the rest of the village. Ai stood there, up in the sky and watched as everyone burned… but there was one more person, who she would make suffer.

=== Sentarou ===

Sentarou was up in the cottage that Ai lived in… he was burning all Ai belonging, his back was at the door, he bent down to grab the deer skin Ai used as a bed. He came back up and walked over to the window… Ai was now in the door.

Sentarou threw the skin out the window and onto a fire he had out back, he turned back around… to see Ai, feet away from him.

"**You betrayed me**" said Ai

Sentarou sneered

"What was a supposed to do… let the village die because your parents wanted there demon to live" said Sentarou

"**You promised me**" said Ai "**That you'd protect me"**

"I did nothing wrong… I merely served my village" said Sentarou

Ai grinned darkly

"**What village?**" said Ai, then let out a laugh

Sentarou's eyes widened, he pushed past her and ran out of the cottage… he looked down the mountain to see the village was still burning. Sentarou looked back to see Ai stepping out of the cottage as it started to burn… she approached him.

"You monster, how could you kill them" said Sentarou

"**Well… it's as everyone has said, I'm a monster"** said Ai, she pointed her finger at Sentarou "**But you… you deceived me, you lied to a little girl… and when the heat got to hot, threw her into the flames to save yourself"**

"It's part of the village tradition to sacrifices" yelled Sentarou

**"A 7 year old… not a 6 year old, nor a 10 year old… a 7 year old"** said Ai, her eyes darkened **"I shouldn't have been chosen… I wasn't a sacrifice, I was murdered out of fear"**

"Can you blame them, look at what you did" said Sentarou

"**That's there punishment for killing me, that's different… now, it's your turn… to know what it feels like to be buried alive.**" Said Ai

Ai faded away as she let out an evil laugh, darkness engulfed Sentarou… he felt a tightness around him, he couldn't see or breath… Ai magically teleported him under the mountain.

"**This is vengeance**" rang Ai's voice in his ear

=== Hell ===

Ai looked around at the home Yami gave her… she looked back at Yami.

"**I don't understand… I thought I would be forced to suffer after what I did"** said Ai

"**I have my reasons… you will not burn in hell fire, but will burn with the fires of revenge**" said Yami

Ai blinked, she tilted her head.

"**What**?" said Ai

"**You are the angel of vengeances**" said Yami "**for all eternity**"

"**Ah Hell**" said Ai, her eyes widened and she cover her mouth "**I… I mean heck**"

"**No it's alright, you can say that here**" said Yami

=== Many many many years later ===

"**Perhaps… it's time to died**" said Ai, whisking of yet another soul to hell

Ai stood in the boat, pushing the newest soul into hell… Ai didn't much care for why this man did what he did to the client, she heard over 6000 different reasons as to way she was contacted in the passing years, and she tired of it.

"**This is vengeance… and I am to ferry you to hell"** said Ai

=== Ai's Cottage ===

Ai enter her cottage, she let her robes drop as she entered… she walked over to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh… a door opened, she looked over to see Hone-Onna.

Hone-Onna walked over and lifted Ai's head up, then rested her down on her lap. Ai closed her eyes again as Hone-Onna let out a sweet hum stroked her hair.

"**I want out**" said Ai

"**I know**" said Hone-Onna

Ai let out a sigh as she opened her eyes

"**There got to be a way"** said Ai

"**The only way out… would be escape**" said Hone-Onna

Ai closed her eyes again as she let out another sigh

"**The gates of hell… it's impossible to open them**" said Ai, she opened her eyes and looked at her hand "**with the power I currently possess, I doubt I'd be able to make it past the Kushanada, due to the fact**"

"**I'd slow you down?**" said Hone-Onna

Ai opened her eyes, she moved up to Hone-Onna

"**I wasn't going to say that**" said Ai

"**You were thinking it**" said Hone-Onna

Ai looked down slightly

"**if I escape… I want you to be with me"** said Ai

Hone-Onna shook her head

"**Stop worrying about me… if you're happy, I'm happy**" said Hone-Onna

"**But if you're not with me… I won't be**" said Ai

"**At least you'd be free"** said Hone-Onna

"**But**" stared Ai

"**No, you told me, if I join you I would be free to make any choice I wish… and I want to help you escape, even if I must stay in hell**" said Hone-Onna

"**But**" started Ai again

Hone-Onna kissed Ai on the lips softly

"**Let me do this**" said Hone-Onna

Ai sighed… she closed her eyes and nodded

"**Very well… if I must leave you, to save myself… I will**" said Ai, she opened her eyes and looked into Hone-Onna's "**You sure you'd be ok with that?**"

"**Yes**" said Hone-Onna

=== Years Later ===

Hone-Onna, Ren and Wanyuudou looked down from the cliff they there on… they watched as the Nine Tailed Fox nuzzled down and closed its eyes.

"**Well I'm be a monkeys uncle, The Kyuubi no Kitsune is taking a nap in hell"** said Wanyuudou

"**Yeah, what are the odds**" said Ren

Hone-Onna watched the fox, she watched as its tails shifted… she watched as it let out clouds of chakra as in steadied it breathing.

"**If the fox can willingly get into hell… we can assume it can easily get back out**" said Hone-Onna, she looked over "**Right? I mean… its taking a nap, needless to say it's done this before**"

Wanyuudou rubbed his chin

"**Hmmm, you do have a point**" said Wanyuudou

"**If we can kill that thing, we can take its chakra… and we can escape**" said Ren

Hone-Onna's eyes widened

"**What if ¼ of its power isn't enough**" said Hone-Onna "**Yami would come at us and take it away"**

"**What are you suggesting**?" asked Wanyuudou

"**We let Ai have it all"** said Hone-Onna

Ren and Wanyuudou looked over at Hone-Onna

"**That's not fair**" said Ren "**we have such as much of a right to freedom as she does, tell her Wanyuudou**"

"**I will agree with the boy, we to have the right to freedom**" said Wanyuudou

"**But you two aren't human**" said Hone-Onna "**You're both inanimate objects that gain consciousness, who's to say you won't become what you once were again**"

"**You seem set on this**" said Wanyuudou

"**I think your just doing this so Ai will take you with her**" said Ren

Hone-Onna growled

"**I already told Ai, if push came to shove, she has my permission to sacrifice me to escape**" said Hone-Onna "**She's just a little girl, she suffered long enough"**

"**She over 500 years old, there aint nothing little about her**" said Ren

"**Are you really that selfish**" said Hone-Onna "**You two have only been in hell for 70 years… you're not what ones that take the souls to hell, or listen to their screams… Ai is. She's had to put up with that at least ten times a day for the past 500 years"**

"**Yeah well"** started Ren

Wanyuudou reached out and grabbed his shoulder, Ren looked back to see him shake his head.

"**Hone-Onna does have a point… Ai has suffered more than the 3 of us combined"** said Wanyuudou, he looked over at Hone-Onna "**Ai can have it all**"

Ren went to say something, but couldn't… he nodded his head.

"**Yeah, fine… the kid gets it all"** said Ren, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head "**I can't for the life of me let her suffer anymore**"

"**So were agreed on this**?" asked Hone-Onna

Ren and Wanyuudou nodded their head… Hone-Onna turned to leave.

"**I'll go get Ai**" said Hone-Onna

"**No need… I'm already here**" said Ai, flashing into existence.

Ai walked over to the edge… she looked down at the fox.

"**So… my ticket out of here… is that?**" said Ai

Wanyuudou nodded his head.

"**Yes, with that amount of chakra, you could easily slip thought the gates of hell"** said Wanyuudou

Ai nodded her head

"**Well then, let's get started**" said Ai

=== Kyuubi ===

Ai and her group slowly approached the sleeping beast, it let out a steady breath… sending a wave of chakra out. Ai deeply inhaled, sucking it all in… she shiver at the feel, she opened her eyes and they went slit for a moment.

"**Such power**" said Ai, she turned back to her follower "**I want to thank you all for what you're doing"**

The Kyuubi stirred, and opened its eyes

"**Uh Ai**" said Wanyuudou

The Kyuubi's eyes focused on Ai, it bared its fangs

"**This really means a lot to me… I shall never forget you**" said Ai

"**Kid**" said Ren

The Kyuubi stood up and looked down at the group, in lend down and started.

"**But most of all**" said Ai, she turned to Hone-Onna "**You… I shan't ever forget those night we've shared**"

"**Yeah, that's nice and all Ai… but**" said Hone-Onna, pointing

Ai looked back to see the Kyuubi, it tilted its head back and let out a roar.

"**Oh yeah**" said Ai

The Kyuubi let its tails lash out in fury, destroying anything in her range. Ai Emna and the group jumped back and split up, Kyuubi looked around and roared.

Ai stopped and spun towards the fox, her cheeks puffed up and out… she spewed forth the fires off hell that have long been part of her. The fire spread across the fox, but did little damage… the Kyuubi let loose a roar.

The Kyuubi swung is paw at Ai and quickly turned towards the other, its claws created energy waves that shot out towards them. Hone-Onna clapped her hands as hard as she could, the attack hit hard. The area was filled with smoke… blocking Kyuubi's vision.

The smoke cleared, and Kyuubi growled loudly at what she saw… Bones, and lots of them. Hone-Onna panted hard, she never summoned bones of that size and that number before.

"**atta girl Hone-Onna**" said Wanyuudou, he spun around and turned into his demon form, a wheel with a head in it

Wanyuudou burned out on the ground, then lanched towards Kyuubi and hit her in the face. Kyuubi let out a roar in anger, Ai flew in front of her and spew fire from her mouth, getting her to roar louder. Hone-Onna clapped her hands together again… this time she summoned skeleton… she pointed her finger towards their target and they attacked.

There razor sharpe bone fingers ripped into Kyuubi's flesh, getting her to let out a ground shaking roar, she jerks around to shake away the skeletions, and destroys them with the claws… Wanyuudou slammed into her again. Kyuubi swings her tail and hits him… only for him to pop.

"**Looking for me**" came Wanyuudou's voice

Kyuubi looked over to see hundreds of Wanyuudou's, some big some little. Kyuubi happened to looked over to see Ren, holding his sword by some strap and twirling it around.

"**Whats wrong Kyuubi**" said Ren, as copies of him appeared all around "**You seem confused"**

"**DON'T MOCK ME SINNER**" yelled Kyuubi

Ai flies behind Kyuubi and grabs her tails, Kyuubi looks back and lets out a growl. Giant bone hands burst from the ground and grab Kyuubi by the next, and start to drag Kyuubi down. Wanyuudou and his clones rushed forward and hit Kyuubi from all angles, making it impossible for Kyuubi to tell where the attack was coming from.

Kyuubi started to build up energy in her mouth, orbs formed around… they became one.

"**This end here**" yelled Kyuubi "**Chakra Bo"**

Wanyuudou slammed into Kyuubi jaw, making her point upwards… the chakra flew up and ripped thought the layers of hell, it reached the ceiling and connected.

=== Earth ===

Two women, both with long black hair lay together… snugglinging. One had this weird plat armor on her forhead with two filed down numbs, the other had a mask resting on her head.

The ground shook as the two kissed each other.

"Ah… every time were together, it's like the ground is shaking beneath us" said Kagome

"Yeah… it does doesn't it" said Kikyo

=== Hell ===

Ai Enma flys above Kyuubi, she points her palm down and unleashes an even higher concentrated hell fire at her, Kyuubi howls in pain as she collapses to the ground, Hone-Onna opens the ground up and grabs her with more bones.

Ai lands on the ground and sets up to Kyuubi… she reaches out and grabs its nose… and absorbs the Kyuubi no Kitsune

=== Ai, Preasent Time ===

Ai opened her eyes… after that, it's pretty much know what happened… Mandara's Sharingan tricked her into attacking Konoha, and she was sealed away.

Ai felt a pair of arms come over her shoulder, then soft breast pushed into her back.

"**Hone-Onna… I thought I told you, not today**" said Ai

"**Ai… you need to let go of the past, yes you were dealt a shit hand… and yes, you got a shittyer hand when you made a deal with Yami… but that was 100 years ago**" said Hone-Onna "**You have to look towards the future**"

Ai thought for a moment, giving Hone-Onna a chance to slip her hands down Ai's panties. Ai moaned as Hone-Onna rubbed her clit, she shivered.

"**Hone-Onna**" moaned Ai

Hone-Onna smiled, she nibbled at Ai's ear… Ai let out another moan, she shivered in Hone-Onna arms.

"**I love you, Senpai**" said Hone-Onna, playing with Ai's pussy

"**Ahhhh**" moaned Ai, she trembled again

"**Do you want me to pleasure you**?" said Hone-Onna

Ai nodded her head quickly, Hone-Onna smiled and let her finger enter Ai's cunt… and started to finger her. Ai let out a squeak… she pushed into Hone-Onna, she titled her head up and let out a gasp. Hone-Onna let go over her and let her pull away, Hone-Onna opened op her kimono and let Ai push her body agenst her.

Hone-Onna wrapped the kimono around them, the camera pulls out thought the window as the two start to giggle. The moves upwards towards the sky, showing the mindscape, then it faded to black.

=== Naru ===

Naru finished her 12th helping of ramen, she let out a yawn… she pat her belly, then snuggled down for the night

X

**AN: I thought I'd let the you all know, that I might be putting something interesting up on my deviant art group soon… notes from my note book, about the chapter. What was to be, could have been, and what was scrapped.**

**Just a little something I thought fans would like to read**.

**Let me know what you think along with your comment.**


	96. Exterminate Orochimaru

Team Kakashi walked toward their destination, Sakura and Kakashi were in the lead with Naru and Grimmjow in the back. Naru let out a sigh… she was bored, she let out another one. Everyone was trying their best to stay calm and not lose it.

"Are we there yet?" asked Naru

"No" said Sakura

A few moments passed

"Are we there yet?" asked Naru

"No" said Kakashi

A few moments passed

"are we there yet?" asked Naru

"No" said Grimmjow

Naru nodded her head, she looked around

"Are we there yet?" asked Naru

"NO" said Sakura and Grimmjow

Naru sniffed the air, she looked up to see a bird pass… then back down.

"Are we there yet?" asked Naru

"NOOO" said Sakura and Kakashi

Naru let out a yawn

"Are we there yet?" asked Naru

"NOOOOO" growled Grimmjow and Kakashi

Naru sniffed at the air again

"Are we" started Naru

"NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Sakura, Kakashi and Grimmjow

"Ok" said Naru

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, he had forgotten what a pain Naru was.

"Are we there yet?" asked Naru

"Yes, Naru… were at the Tenchi Bridge" said Sakura

"LIER" yelled Naru pointing at Sakura

"Naru… please stop talking" said Kakashi "Find a way to entertain yourself"

"Fiiiiiiiine" wined Naru

Naru looked around for a moment, she glanced around… her eyes landed on Grimmjow, Naru grinned.

"Poke" said Naru, poking Grimmjow in the side

Grimmjow responded by slapping her hand, he looked over at Naru to see her tongue was sticking out in a stupid way. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pushed on… but deep down, he knew it wasn't over.

"Poke" said Naru, poking him again "Poke" and again

"Stop it" said Grimmjow, his eye twitching

Naru stuck her tongue out again, she poked him harder. Grimmjow shot his hand out and cracked Naru in the head. Naru stumbled to the side, she threw herself at Grimmjow, he grabbed her and fended her off from her assaults of poking.

"Damn it, knock it off" said Grimmjow

"Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke bop bop poke poke poke" yelled Naru

"Don't make me reach back there" said Sakura, her fist shook "I will turn this formation around"

"She started it" said Grimmjow, holding Naru back

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it" said Sakura

Grimmjow threw Naru to the side, she landed on her feet… she got ready to jump him again.

"Naru stop pestering Grimmjow" said Sakura

"But I'm so damn bored" said Naru

"Find something to do" said Sakura, Naru grinned and inched towards her target "That doesn't involve poking"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIINE" wined Naru

Naru stayed quiet… she let out some sighs, she looked around… her eyes widened, she puckered her lips and

POP

Naru grinned

POP POP POP

"Oooh" groined Grimmjow, getting annoyed, he looked over "5 minutes… that's all I ask, for 5 minutes can you be quiet"

Naru nodded her head, she started to look around again… she scratched her head, thing were finally.

POP

"ARE WE FUCKING THERE YET" yelled Grimmjow

Kakashi looked up from his book

"Yes… in fact we are" said Kakashi

"Oh thank" started Grimmjow

"But Sasori's spy aint due for a few days… so we have to set up camp and wait" said Sakura

"DAMN IT ALL" yelled Grimmjow

=== Time Skip ===

Grimmjow set up his tent, grumbling that it wasn't working right… he looked over to see Naru had her up perfectly. Grimmjow turned back to his shitty tent and watched as it fell… getting him madder.

"Need any help?" came Naru voice

"NO" snapped Grimmjow

"You sure" asked Naru

Grimmjow growled and set up his tent again… smiling at his work.

"Yes" said Grimmjow

POOF

The tent collapsed, irking Grimmjow

"you sure?" asked Naru "cause… I can help"

"I don't want your help" said Grimmjow, setting his tent up again… only for it to fall "DAMN IT ALL" Grimmjow picked up the tent and rustled it around in his hand.

Sakura and Kakashi looked over at him, and shook their head as he threw his fit.

"FUCK YOU" yelled Grimmjow, slamming his tent on the ground, and setting it up right. "HAHAHA, I DID IT"

Grimmjow bent down and got ready to enter his tent.

"I wouldn't" said Naru "Laws of Anime"

"Ah fuck you" said Grimmjow, opening his tent… and got swarmed by angry wasp bee's "AHHHHHHH"

Grimmjow swung at the bee, screaming as they stung him… he dove to the safety of his tent, and came face to face with a rare saber tooth crocodile bear.

"Holy shit" said Grimmjow, backing away

Grimmjow took off running away from the camp, screaming at the top his lungs as the bee continued to sting him. Sakura looked over at Naru.

"How did you know that was gonna happen" asked Sakura

"Laws of Anime… if things are going bad, it can and will get worse" said Naru

=== Hours Later ===

Grimmjow comes staggering back in… his bee stings swollen to ridiculous size.

"I think… I think… I think… I think" slurred Grimmjow, then he fainted

"Allergic to bees… great" said Sakura, digging around in her bag "I'll take care of it"

=== Next Day ===

"Uh… oh fuck" groaned Grimmjow, sitting up… he bee stings gone "What happened?"

"You got stung by a hive of angry wasp bee's… then you got mauled by a saber tooth crocodile bear" said Naru

Grimmjow sat up… he looked around.

"Where are Kakashi and Sakura?" asked Grimmjow

"They went to go collect fire wood, and go catch some fish" said Naru "They'll be back later tonight"

"Fan Fucking Tactic" said Grimmjow "All day with you, I'm soooo thrilled… Oh the fun we shall have"

"I know right, we can play games… tell stories… talk about how we've improved our abilities" said Naru

Grimmjow closed his eyes and let out a small groan.

"It seems you have yet to grasp the understanding off sarcasm" said Grimmjow

"Is that a new type of ramen?" said Naru

"I hate my life" said Grimmjow

=== Hours Later ===

"And then, I was like Wrath of the Fallen Rasengan" said Naru

Grimmjow banged his head on a tree, Naru was telling him everything she did over the years… he looked over.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't care?" said Grimmjow

Naru blinked a few times, she tilted her head.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Or sarcasm?" said Naru

"Ooooooh" groaned Grimmjow "Your so fucking stupide"

"That's a mean thing to say to a friend" said Naru

"I aint your friend" said Grimmjow

"Of course you are" said Naru "I mean… Look how we get along together"

Grimmjow's gave Naru a look, his jaw hanging

"Are you seriously singing?" said Grimmjow

"I think it's great the way we blend" sang Naru

"Oh My Kami you are" said Grimmjow

"You've tried to be as tough as leather" sang Naru

"Blah blah blah blah" said Grimmjow

"But now I know that's just pretend" sang Naru

"Pretend this" said Grimmjow, flipping Naru off

"We'll find our way through stormy weather" sang Naru

"Kami kill me know" said Grimmjow, putting his finger in his ear… sadly he could still hear her

"Just you and me right to the end, Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather, And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend, Now you go" sang Naru, with a grin "Take it Grimmjow… hey Grimmjow, I got 10 extra kunai… how many do you want?"

"What?" said Grimmjow

"I've got 10 extra kunai, how many do you want?" asked Naru

Grimmjow thought for a moment, then held out his hand

"Give me five" said Grimmjow

"Give you five? All right" said Naru, slapping his palm with hers

"OH COME ON" yelled Grimmjow pulling his arm back

Naru laughed and jumped away from Grimmjow as he swung at her

"Look how we get along together" sang Naru

"You are incredibly annoying" said Grimmjow swing his arms up

"I think it's great the way we blend" sang Naru

"You're like a bone stuck in my throat" said Grimmjow, pretending to chock

"You've tried to be as tough as leather" sang Naru

"This isn't something I'm enjoying" said Grimmow, crossing his arms and looking to the side

"But now I know that's just pretend" said Naru

"I'm gonna gut you like a goat" said Grimmjow, pulling out his sword

"We'll find our way through stormy weather" sang Naru

"You want a friend? Go find a pail!" yelled Grimmjow approaching Naru

"Just you and me right to the end" sang Naru

"Or better yet, a Rusty Nail!" screamed Grimmjow

"Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather" sang Naru

"Don't call me buddy!" snapped Grimmjow

"And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend" sang Naru

"Uh uh! Not me!" said Grimmjow

"Now you try!" sang Naru "Take it Grimmjow… Hey how do you say Lapa backwards?"

"What?" said Grimmjow

"How do you say Lapa backwards?" asked Naru

Grimmjow thought for a moment

"A pal!" said Grimmjow

"I love it when you call me pal" cheered Naru

Grimmjow growled loudly… this has gone too far

"When you're a rebel you're a rebel" said Grimmjow

"You really like me, just admit it" sang Naru, pressing her luck and teasing Grimmjow

"You don't go finding friends to like" growled Grimmjow, pushing Naru away

Naru's cheeks puffed up

"Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath" sang Naru, she took in a breath and held it

"Why don't you pack your Hokage Metal" said Grimmjow

"Quit it, admit it!" said Naru, not letting in air in, her face started to turn red

"And take yourself a healthy hike!" yelled Grimmjow pointing towards a path

"you know, you're gonna cause my death!" said Naru, again not taking in a breath

"I might just move up to Kumo" said Grimmjow

"It's getting dark..." said Naru, getting light headed

"Anything's better than being your friend" said Grimmjow darkly

"Goodbye Grimmjow" said Naru, collapsing to the ground

Grimmjow looked over and rolled his eyes, he stepped over and bend down.

"Uh-uh… games over Naru, take in a breath" said Grimmjow

Naru still held her breath, her face turned blue… Grimmjow started too worried.

"Hey… Hey, Naru, breath" said Grimmjow, shaking her "Breath you blonde bimbo"

Naru opened her eyes and looked up, her mouth opened.

"SAY IT" yelled Naru, then held her breath again

Grimmjow blushed and turned his head… he closed his eyes.

"Alright… I guess, I kinda… mighta, maybe… you know?" said Grimmjow

Naru took in a breath and jumped up.

"You mean you like me?" said

"A little" said Grimmjow

"You mean it?" said Naru

"Don't push it!" said Grimmjow

Naru and Grimmjow grabbed their sheathed swords and used them as if there where canes, and they started to dance like two penguins on a quest to save another.

"Oh, looks like I got me a" sang Naru and Grimmjow, they turned to each other and started to hit there swords together "Friend"

"Ah… how cute" said Kakashi walking into the camp

Grimmjow froze on the spot… his jaw was hanging open

"Hmm? What's cute?" said Sakura, walking in with a basket of fish

"Grimmjow and Naru are friends" said Kakashi

"Ah" said Sakura

"Kill me now" said Grimmjow

=== Time Skip ===

"Ok… so, everyone understand the mission?" asked Kakashi

The team nodded their head, Kakashi turned to Sakura

"Since you fought Sasori, I need you to tell me how he behaved" said Kakashi

"Yeah, I capable of going in and getting the spy… I've fought an Arrancar" said Sakura

"Who?" asked Grimmjow

"Uh… Syalapala something" said Sakura

"Szayelaporro… the Orochimaru of Arrancar's… Sakura will be fine" said Grimmjow with a wave

=== Time Skip ===

Sakura under the cover of the remade Hiruko made her way to the bridge.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" asked Kakashi

"How many times to I have to tell you, I know what I'm doing" growled Sakura in Sasori's voice, she made the tail flick over and missed Kakashi "Now QUIT COMPLAINING, or I will use this tail to slit your throat and I will watch the crimson waterfall flow from your neck"

Everyone was quiet, Grimmjow just grinned.

"Am I the only one that's turned on right now" said Grimmjow

Naru and Kakashi just looked at him, he slowly sank back.

"I guess I am" said Grimmjow

=== Time Skip ===

Sakura walked out onto the bridge and waited… she looked around and watched as the leaf blew down into the canyon.

"Hmm" growled Sakura, growing bored

Sakura looked up to see a cloaked figure coming across the bridge, Sakura waited for him to get close… then she swung her tail at him, missing him.

"YOU'RE LATE" yelled Sakura in Sasori voice "I missed my show"

"S-Sorry boss, but Orochimaru was" started the Spy

"I DON'T CARE, YOU WORK FOR ME, REMEMBER?" yelled Sakura, she swung the tail again, it ripped thought the cloak "Or did you forget that, Kabuto?"

Kabuto stepped back, he swallowed hard

"I'm sorry Sasori" said Kabuto

"Grrr… don't think you're getting off easy… you're not gonna get the usually amount of info as cost, and you will give me more" said Sakura, she made the tail move up, poison dripped from it "are we clear?"

Kabuto nodded his head

"For starters… where is Orochimaru currently hiding?" asked Sakura

"Why?" asked Kabuto

Sakura swung her tail at Kabuto, it missed and ripped into the railing of the bridge and cut thought it.

"What I do with my info is none of your damn business, NOW TELL ME… OR I WILL GUT YOU, AND TURN YOU INTO A SEX DOLL FOR THE OTHER AKATSUKI TO RAPE ALL NIGHT LONG" said Sakura, she made the tail flick around wildly

"Ok… Ok, don't do anything rash… he's in a base, 30 miles from here" said Kabuto, pointing from the direction he came from

Sakura nodded her head… she looked up

"Any more info?" growled Sakura

"Sadly no… sorry" said Kabuto

Sakura sighed, she'd have loved more info

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother with you" said Sakura, she looked up and dropped a bomb shell on him "The only info I got is… that the leaf was at war with an ascended being"

Kabuto's eyes widened

"The only casualty was The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke" said Sakura "And the one who won the war… was Hinata Inuzuka, after she ascended"

"What do you mean?" asked Kabuto

"I mean what it sounds like, Hinata Inuzuka gained the power of a kami… and destroyed the attacker" said Sakura

=== Forest ===

The three stood behind the tree, they watched as Sakura spoke with Kabuto

"Should she be giving out that kinda of info?" asked Grimmjow

"It's unavoidable… Sasori always gave Kabuto info, so we had to offer something" said Kakashi "Besides, it's not like she's giving out is real vital… if anything, she just scared him away"

=== Bridge ===

"I see… sounds dangerous" said Kabuto

"It is" said Sakura

SNAP

Kabuto spun around and threw a kunai behind him and into the bushes. Sakura just snickered.

"Little jumpy are we?" said Sakura

Kabuto looked back at Sakura, he watched as she made the tail twitch.

"It could have been Orochimaru" said Kabuto "You know what he does if someone turns there back to him"

Sakura snorted and almost laughed

"I can think of a few things" said Sakura

Kabuto stared at Sakura

"Really?" said Kabuto

"Hey, you open a door and I walk in. That's how it goes" said Sakura

"Yeah, but that was to easy" said Kabuto

Sakura went to say something, then saw a figure behind Kabuto

"I agree… that was far too easy" said Orochimaru

Kabuto spun around and stood next to Sakura, who was getting panicy.

'_Shit, this is bad… I don't know how to control puppets that well, controlling that tail on this thing is hard enough already'_ thought Sakura

"Are you ready?" said Orochimaru with a laugh

Kabuto held put his hand, it glow brightly with chakra

"I'm always ready" said Kabuto

'_Shit'_ thought Sakura

Kabuto spun around and the hand burst thought the puppet, Sakura flashed out of the back of it as it shattered to pieces… she slid across the bridge, she looked up and scowled.

"So… Sasori is really Sakura Haruno?" said Orochimaru

"No… that was just a disguise… Sasori is dead" said Kabuto

"Wrong… his chakra is just sealed" said Sakura

Naru, Grimmjow and Kakashi flashed onto the bridge… each ready to fight. Orochimaru looked over at Grimmjow.

"My my… a new addition to the leaf" said Orochimaru, he grinned and held out his hand "Join me… and I shall make you more powerful then you could ever imagine"

"Can the shit" said Grimmjow, cutting of Orochimaru "I aint gonna fall for it this time"

"This time?" said Orochimaru "Have we met?"

"Not exactly… about three years ago you sent your ninja to get me" said Grimmjow "Then I met my end by Hinata Inuzuka"

"S-Sasuke?" said Kabuto

Grimmjow grinned, his eyes blazed into the Sharingan… then he let out a laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you Orochimaru" said Grimmjow, rushing towards him

Orochimaru jumped back when Grimmjow swung his claws at him, the force generating behind the slash shook the bridge… and splintered it. Grimmjow spun and kicked Orochimaru into the forest… he quickly followed.

"You two fight Kabuto, I'll help Grimmjow" said Naru, flying past Kabuto.

"Got it" said Sakura

Naru vanished into the forest, Kabuto snickered slightly.

"Taking order from the dumb blonde… what the hell has happened in Konoha?" said Kabuto

"Naru is the 6th Hokage" said Kakashi

Kabuto's nearly face faulted… he looked back up and pointed.

"Naru… dumbest girl to ever have been spawned from the leaf, is Hokage?" asked Kabuto

"Yup" said Sakura, she pulled out her sword "**Bankai, Oni Kisake Oichi**"

Sakura black chakra washed over her and she lifted up, she summoned her bow and fired. Kabuto jumped out of the way of Sakura's arrow… then spun to dodge Kakashi's lightning blade.

=== Grimmjow and Naru ===

Orochimaru jumped back and avoided Grimmjow's claws as the ripped through a tree… it fell forward in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow swung his leg out and kicked it towards Orochimaru, Orochimaru pulled his long sword from his throat and swung it to cut the tree.

Then the tree split and gave Orochimaru full view, he saw Naru flying towards him with rasengan in hand.

"**RASENGAN**" yelled Naru

Orochimaru jumped back and narrowly dodge the attack, Grimmjow spun around to the side and delivered a kick… hitting Orochimaru again and blasting in deeper into the forest.

Grimmjow pulled out his Zanpakutō and gripped the blade.

"**Grind, Pantera**" yelled Grimmjow, undergoing his transformation

Naru pulled out her Zanpakutō as well

"**Bankai, Abata Kyoshi**" yelled Naru

The two rushed into the forest after Orochimaru, but due to the think foliage it was nearly impossible to see. Grimmjow growled as he looked around, Orochimaru's laugh echoed around.

"Awwwww, whats wrong Sasuke… can't find me?" mocked Orochimaru

"Sasuke is dead, the name is Grimmjow" yelled Grimmjow, he held out his hand "And I won't be having the problem anymore" Grimmjow's palm started to glow, he swung it out "**CERO**"

Grimmjow's cero cut thought the tree and knocked them over, Naru ducked under it as he went in a full circle… Orochimaru was spotted.

"Now eat this" yelled Naru, creating a another rasengan, then threw it "**Chakra Bomb**"

"**Gran Rey Cero Oscuras Doble**" yelled Grimmjow

The two moves collided and expanded as it rushed towards Orochimaru, forcing him to jump back.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rushomon**" yelled Orochimaru

Three gates appeared in front of Orochimaru and took the hit… and pushed thought them. Orochimaru put up his arms to shield himself for the attack… and it hit. Smoke and dust was thrown into the air, Grimmjow and Naru stood and watched closely.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Orochimaru, the smoke clear and showed the Orochimaru avoided the attack by… shedding his old body. "That power… That body… it will be mine" Orochimaru went thought hand signs "**Ninia Art: Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu**"

In an instant Orochimaru vanished from there sight… and a massive snake with 8 heads was summoned, Naru quickly bit her finger and slammed her hand down.

"**Summoning Jutsu**" yelled Naru

Naru and Grimmjow were lifted up as Gamabunta was summoned, the toad exhaled his smoke… and without words saw why he was summoned.

"So, you ran into Orochimaru eh?" said Gamabunta

"Yeah" said Naru

Gamabunta moved his pipe in his mouth

"This aint going to be easy" said Gamabunta "Is it were just Manda I could handle it, but this is Orochimaru most powerful technique"

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Naru

"Well… if we were to do a transformation it might do some damage" said Gamabunta "We'd need something with teeth and claws"

"Teeth and claws, hmmmm" said Grimmjow "**TRANSFORM**"

A cloud of smoke cover Grimmjow and Gamabunta, Orochimaru poke out of a snakes mouth and let out a laugh.

"You think a simple transformation will beat me?" mocked Orochimaru

"Grrrrrr" growled the transformed Gamabunta and Grimmjow

"Hmmm?" said Orochimaru

The smoke cleared and revealed a giant wolf… with ten tails. The wolf reared its head back and let out a massive howl. Orochimaru's eyes dilated… his heart stared to pound.

"The 2nd impact, IT'S THE 2ND IMPACT" cried Orochimaru.

The 8 snake heads stopped moving… and Orochimaru fell forward as his jutsu broke… down a canyon, hitting the ground dead.

"Huh… what just happened?" asked Gamabunta in wolf form

"I think Moka is still having a bit of writers block, so she half assed it again" said Naru "Ergo… Orochimaru died of a heart attack"

The transformation broke, Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his head.

"I hope she gets her groove back soon, cause it think the fans are getting a little bored" said Grimmjow

"Now now, don't you worry… Moka will get it back, she just not motivated enough for these fights… she just too busy planning the chapter were Hinata is training Hinata, or Gwen returning to America with Hinata"

"SPOILER, SPOILER" yelled Naru

"While I gave away the plot of two chapter, I didn't give away any detail… so I just gave a teaser, and a hell of a teaser at that" said Gamabunta

"That's fair… I mean TV networks do that all the time, but they actually spoil some key stuff" said Grimmjow

"Yup" said Gamabunta

"Indeed" said Naru

Insert award silent

"So… should we go see is Sakura and Kakashi are finished with Kabuto?" said Grimmjow

"Yeah… thanks for the help Gamabunta" said Naru

"Heh heh, anytime Naru" said Gamabunta, disappearing in a cloud of smoke "Anytime"

=== Sakura and Kakashi ===

Kakashi who was being held by Sakura fell from the sky, his lightning blade shining bright.

"**FALCON**" yelled Sakura, throwing Kakashi at Kabuto

Kabuto stepped back, then flinched in pain from his cracked ribs… he could heal them as Sakura blocked his chakra point.

"**PUNCH**" yelled Kakashi

Kakashi slammed his palm into Kabuto's chest… Kabuto coughed up blood and grinned. Kabuto faded away… revealing a non-important character. Kakashi pulled his hand out and sighed… he looked around to see if Kabuto was nearby. Sakura landed beside him, and using the same technique as her love Hinata, sniffed the air.

"Nothing… I don't smell anyone other than Us, Naru, and Grimmjow" said Sakura

"He got away" said Kakashi with a sigh

"If he was even here" said Sakura

Naru and Grimmjow came up to the bridge, everyone explained what happened… with all that done, they headed back to Konoha.

=== Canyon Bottom ===

Kabuto, the real Kabuto walked up to the mangle corpse of Orochimaru… he bent down and touched him, absorbing him into his body and becoming the weird snake-hybrid thing Kabuto becomes after merging with Orochimaru.

Kabuto looked over at the viewers.

"You knew this was coming ever since it happened in the manga and anime" said Kabuto

X

Sorry for shortness, as Gamabunta said I've been planning the other ones for a while and that's all I can seem to focus on, things will pick up once those chapters are over and I have a clear mind

Next Time: Konoha Tales 2


	97. Thank You

Moka was typing up the next chapter of the story, she held a her notebook in her hand as she type… her eyes glazed over to the lower right part of the screen to see the date Nov 30. Moka slammed her book shut, and tossed it on the table. She turned her attention to the viewers, she stood up and walked closer to the screen.

Moka popped her neck… she looked at the viewer's again… and pulled out a microphone and in a swift motion she ripped of her normal duds and was in a shiny black dress.

"Yo, this one right here is for all the fan fiction views." sang Moka

Pictures of random writers who rewrite fan fictions that has either been completed or abandoned. appeared behind her

"The future stories re-writers." Sang Moka

Videos of writers appear as they start to type there first fic.

"The cliché abusers." Said Moka

Images of overused, yet still enjoyable stories line appeared.

"The ones that chose to make Oc's overpowers" sang Moka

Images of godly Oc's appearing at the start of a fic passed by

Hundreds of writers and readers flashed into view

"for all the writes and readers outcasts, people this one's for you." Sang Moka

Ranmacat, Shiina, AVP5, Yuri, Carlos, and the newest addition, who's detail will be described at a later chapter, Zel

"Fan Fiction." Sang Everyone

The screen flashes black and shows the crew at their job. Moka was head writer, she was typing on her lap top… she turned to her two friends Ranmacat and Shiina, asking if they have any ideas.

'_We are the ones, the ones who write this fic._'

Ranmacat spoke, having a lot of pride in what he was going to add… he pushed the notes forwards

'_Don't tell us how, tell us how to write our fic_.'

Moka reached out and took it, Ranmacat continued to say he and Shiina worked on this together… Moka read it over, her face cracked up.

'_Favs and Followers strong, getting more and more each day._'

Moka laughed so hard her chair tilted back and she fell to the ground, holding her sides as she laughed at the joke.

'_Thank you for reading, for bring this story into fame_.'

Shiroi Okami, Hikari, Sierra, Hanako, Yukine, Sekushi all ran the screen, each one smiling and having fun, even if they only had one chapter appearance.

'_Thank you for Oc's , that you gave life. Thank you for the idea, that take flight_.'

Moka grinned as she saw the number of view go up, even after three years, she still had many viewers eager for more.

'_Thank you for lending time from your live_.'

Flamer's holding up hatful signs marched towards Moka Studio, she just grinned and clicked a button… and opened fire at them with her Kranng Army.

'_My story will never die, no never die'_

Moka looked over all the comments from the 3 sites she posted her story on… and grinned.

'_Thank you for the kind words you wrote, I mean it, it ain't no joke_.'

Moka was then reminded of haters on the Fanfiction comment board.

'_Some haters try to take me down, Down to the ground'_

Moka then just smiled, and shook her head, she started to write back to them

'_What I tell you ain't no lie. There words just past me by'_

Moka laughs harder and the stuff they say to her, she just wipe her eyes… and reported them with a laugh.

'_They mock and ask if I get sad. I laugh and say, Get Banned_.'

Moka put her hand to the side of her mouth as she laughs like some anime characters

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho" laughed Moka

AVP5 was sitting under a tree, writing at his lemons… he looked over to see Moka looking over at it

'_We are the ones, the ones who write this fic_.'

AVP5 held it up for Moka to get a better look, after reading it over she gave him a thumbs up, and asked him to add a little something extra

'_Don't tell us how, tell us how to write our fic_.'

AVP5 looked down at the paper, then rubbed his chin… he quickly wrote something down and handed it back

'_Favs and Followers strong, getting more and more each day.'_

Moka looked down at the paper… and blood rocketed from her nose, AVP5 laughed as Moka ran into her studio to clean it

'_Thank you for reading, for bring this story into fame._'

All the Kraang Bots lined up, they had their arms over each other shoulder, and kicked out with one foot lower it, turn and kick the other.

'Na na na na Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na'

Yuri and Zel where working on a fight scene together… having fun as they did it

'_Thank you for the times you said, "Your fic is cool_'

As they were talking Yuri swung out his hand as he pitched his idea and accidently hit Zel in the face

'_Thanks for the complements, you guys rule._'

Yuri let out a small nervous laugh, Zel glared at him… he slowly stood up

'_Cause when I break down with writers block and take a while.'_

Yuri sweet dripped, he stumbled out of his chair and ran away as Zel chased after him

_'You all say it's worth the wait, yes worth the wait'_

The camera whips and shows Moka talking to the three heroes. Hinata, Naru and Gwen.

'_Look, here's how I write it'_

She walked past each other them and went over lines with them, telling them how things where to go

'_This world is you're to remake it.'_

Gwen cracked her neck and sipped on her sake, Hinata just nodded her head, and Naru was stuffing her face with ramen.

'_Their life's are just like clay, model, craft and recreate.'_

Moka also went over the powers they'd gain from now till the end, all three girls grinned in excitement at what was planned.

'_Give power to whom does need it_.'

The three brought up a question, what if haters and flames don't like how strong there going to be getting.

'_Don't let haters get you down'_

Moka just smiled at the screen and flipped of any hater… and to any fan reading it should be know the finger was not for them.

'_Make a fic that makes you proud._'

Moka smiled and dismissed the girls and she took a set, she grabbed her cigarettes and lit on up.

'_Just saying what I would do_.'

Moka reached over and hit a button, bombing the flames headquarters… then let out another anime laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho" laughed Moka

The camera whips and shows Shiina and Ranmacat in a room talking, out the window Zel is still chasing Yuri.

'_We are the ones, the ones who write this fic_.'

Ranmacat and Shiina were going over some dirty jokes… both laughing at how dirty they got

_'Don't tell us how, tell us how to write our fic._'

Ranmacat held up a claw and made a suggestion… Shiina nodded her head at the joke, then turned her head to the sided and puked.

'_Favs and Followers strong, getting more and more each day.'_

Ranmacat laughed and held his side, Shiina looked up with a glare in her eye and said something to Ranmacat as he lit his cigar

'_Thank you for reading, for bring this story into fame_.'

Ranmacat looked up… then vomited so hard his cigar flew from his mouth.

The camera paned back to the Kraang Bots, all were still dancing the same as before.

'_Na na na na Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na'_

The camera pulls back to Moka in her office, she looked at the camera

"Thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Sang Moka "You've all help us push my fic so far."

"Oooo ooo ooooo" vocalized Jazmie and her girlfriend McPhearson

"I say, Thank you." Sang Moka "I say, Thank you."

"Oooo ooo ooooo" vocalized Jazmie and McPhearson

"Yeah" sang Moka

"Oooo ooo ooooo" vocalized Jasmine and McPhersons

"Yeah" sang Moka

'_We are the ones, the ones who write this fic_.'

The camera pulls out of Moka office, the door closes behind it. The camera slipped in-between Jasmine and Mcfearson, as the camra flew down the hallway they kissed

"Thank you" sang Moka

'_Don't tell us how, tell us how to write our fic_.'

The camera enter Ranmacats bar… it spun around to show it was going in-between Ranmacat and his Kraang as they had an epic duel.

"Thank you" sang Moka

'Favs and Followers strong, getting more and more each day.'

The camera enter Shiina's garden, where she sat under the tree… reading for her next collage exam. The camera enter her water maze… it turn corner after corner. As it turn a corner it slipped between Kamikaze and Zetsume.

The camera turned back to see what was behind it, to see both girls where now chasing after the camera. They chased it all the way to the entrance and watched as it went down the mountain.

"Thank you" sang Moka

'_Thank you for reading, for bring this story into fame_.'

The camera turned to the side as it flew down the mountain, to see AVP5 letting his bones bake in the sun as he took a break from writing. He let out a yawn and popped his neck… and his head off his shoulder

"Thank you" sang Moka

The camera enter the Yuri's mountain like terrain… him and Zel sparing with each other, hoping to get idea for the fic… both stopped a wrote down that they thought of.

"Thank you" sang Moka

The camera pulls out and shows the whole studio, on top were the Kraang, still doing there kicking… Carlos was in the front of them dance and having fun.

The studio started to shake as a circular staircase stage started to come out of the roof, Yuri and Zel where on the bottom row, AVP5 was on the next, Shiina and Ranmacat were up next… and on the top was Moka, wearing some bitchin sunglasses.

'_We are the ones, the ones who write this fic.'_

Everyone started to kick there leg out, except for Moka who stood proud as she sang.

"If you wanna go and make your own world, go do it." Sang Moka

'_Don't tell us how, tell us how to write our fic.'_

Moka pulled up her glasses with a grin, red eyes shine brightly

"If haters have a problem with your world, tell them FUCK YOU" sang Moka

'_Favs and Followers strong, getting more and more each day_.'

Moka pumped her fist up into the air

"It's your world, it's your fic, don't let them ruin it." Sang Moka

'_Thank you for reading, for bring this story into fame._'

Fireworks exploded over the studio

"Fanfiction" sang Moka "Write it"

'_Na na na na Na na na na na na'_

"Read it" sang Moka

'_Na na na na Na na na na na na'_

"Love it" sang Moka


	98. Konoha Tales 2

=== Tale. 1 Discord, Bojack, Sasori ===

Hanging above the heads of Bojack and Discord was Sasori… the human puppet, it was a sign to all of the power Konoha has. Bojack let out a sigh… how boring it was to sit on a pole all day… immortality sucks.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" said Discord as he spun around at high speed.

Bojack let out a groin… he moved to the left and right, as his way of shaking his head

"What is wrong with you?" asked Bojack

"I'm tweaked out of my fucking mind, WHAHAHAHAHA" said Discord

"So you're crazy" asked Bojack

"Of course he is, he's Discord… Lord of Chaos" said Sasori, he turned his head "Fucking moron"

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me" said Bojack "I ain't from this world, how the fuck was I to know"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee" said Discord, spinning in the other direction

"You could ask, like a visitor would" said Sasori

"And look like a fool?" said Bojack

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" said Discord, tuning direction again

"And not knowing about something and asking about it obvious info doesn't?" said Sasori

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" said Discord

"SHUT UP DISCORD" yelled Bojack and Sasori

"Make me" said Discord

Bojack and Sasori remained motionless, both let out a sigh.

"How… we can't move" said Sasori

"I know… so you can shut up about me shuting up cause I aint gonna shut up so shut up" said Discord

"Look mommy, look" said a little girl pulling her mother over to the three

The three looked at the women and her daughter, the mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot

"well?" said the women

"well what?" said Sasori

"Aint you an attraction?" said the women

"Lady… do we look like an attraction?" said Bojack

"Yes" said the women

"What the fuck do you think we're gonna do… Sing?" said Discord

"Well… yes" said the women

The three looked at each other, then back at the women

"Oh, oh, oh. For the longest time" sang the three

=== Tale 2. Erza and Natsu ===

Natsu leaned back in her chair, she exhaled a large flame and her two fairies escape and dance around the flames, then re-enter her lungs again. She looked over at Erza to see her scowling from the boredom… and that their actions got them temporarily suspended from the guild.

"How was I to know Revy was an Interpol Agent and that village she murdered were criminals" said Erza

"Yeah, total mind fuck" said Natsu "Makes you look at her in a new light"

"No it doesn't, she may be a Interpol Agent… but she still acts like a thug" said Erza

"Yeah, and that thugs is right here" said Revy cleaning a glass at the P.S & S.K Erotic Lesbian Bar

Erza and Natsu looked over, and sweet dripped.

"You two need to be more aware of your surrounding" said Revy, sipping on her sake "I mean, do you even know you're in a lesbian strip bar?"

"Wait, those exist?" said Natsu, she looked over at Erza "Hey Erza"

"NO" said Erza

"Your no fun" said Natsu

"Just because I won't degrade myself like some whore for a few extra doesn't mean I aint fun" said Erza

"EXCUSE ME" yelled Loly, flashing over "I AINT A WHORE"

"You sure look like one" said Erza

Loly's face boiled with anger, Revy popped her neck and grabbed Erza

=== Streets ===

Revy threw Erza out onto the street and she landed on her ass

"And stay out" said Revy, she hawked a logy to the side "If you can't respect these women who just want to give another women a great time… then you aint welcome here"

Natsu ran out and helped Erza up, who was glaring at Revy as she slammed the door shut. Erza let out a sigh and turned to walk away, Natsu followed her.

"well so much for becoming a bartender" said Natsu walking beside Erza "Now what are we going to do for money?"

Erza sighed.

"I… I don't know" said Erza

"We could take up a mission" said Natsu

"We're not ninja, so we can't" said Erza

"Well shit" said Natsu, she put her finger to her lip "Hmmm, maybe instead of a mission, we can just as for odd jobs"

Erza let out a sigh

"Guess we don't have a choice" said Erza

=== Time Skip ===

After hours of hunting for an odd job, they managed to get one… in fact, is was a mission at one time, but it was too dangerous… and no one wanted to take it.

"So… what is it we have to do?" asked Erza, cracking her knuckles

"I want you to pick a flower" said Ino

"a flower?" said Erza "That's it, a fricken flower?"

"Yeah, it a very rare flower… and it's got the most heavenly scent, and it has unbelievable medical properties" said Ino

"What's it called?" asked Natsu

"Bloody Vaginal Belch" said Ino

"Classy" said Erza with a role of her eyes "How much is it worth?"

"Depends on what its used for, the flower alone is worth 900,000 ryo" said Ino "So its pretty much priceless"

"How much would we get if we find it?" said Erza

"3,000,000 ryo" said Ino

"Do you know where it is… I mean, in what environment?" asked Natsu

"It's in the forest of death" said Ino, she turned around to such for a book "The flower is rare not because its rarely seen, but it's rare to have because of the flowers defense about getting pick"

Ino turned back around to see Erza and Natsu gone, Ino let out a sigh… she looked down as she felt something pull on her leg, and saw her daughter Mizu. Ino bend down and lifted her little girl up and looked at the door.

"Why don't they ever stay for the warning… people have died going after that flower, that's why it's so rare" said Ino

=== Forest of Death ===

"This is going to be easy ryo, and I mean easy" said Natsu pumping up her fist

"Normally I'd scowled you for being cocky… but even I must agree with you on this, this is going to be easy" said Erza jumping over a log.

"Yeah it is, we'd have more than enough ryo to by nice place to stay" said Natsu, then started to day dream about her… with Erza draping her arm over her shoulder, and pulling her into a kiss '_and then… we can be together, and I can stay in Erza strong arms'_

"Natsu, stop spacing out" said Erza

"Ok" said Natsu with a blush '_if I'd ever get the courage to tell her how I feel'_

Natsu followed Erza thought the forest, both looked all over the forest at flowers… then they realized one key fact… they don't know what it looks like. Erza and Natsu stopped on a large brown mound to think.

"Well shit" said Erza "We were so happy about how much we'd make, we didn't ask what it looked like"

"Yeah" said Natsu "Should we head back and ask?"

"And look like a fool for leave without that knowledge" said Erza

"But if we don't know what it looks like, what are we gonna do" said Natsu

"we, for starters you can get off my back" said the mound, standing up and reviling Croogoozile

"Holy shit" said Natsu, jumping up into Erza

Erza jumped back and landed aways from Croogoozile, she then moved her arms and dropped Natsu.

"Get your act together, you act like you've never seen a… a… what the hell are you?" said Erza

"See, you don't know if we should be afraid or not" yelled Natsu

Croogoozile let out a yawn and shook much like a dog would, he snapped his jaws a few times.

"I'm a Croogoozile, that's also my name… what are you two doing in my home" said Croogoozile studying them "You're not of the leaf, nor are you a ninja from another land"

"Your correct, we are not ninja… we are guild members… under suspension" said Erza "were here looking for a rare flower to earn some ryo"

"Rare flower you say, and just what flower is that" asked Croogoozile

"The Bloody Vaginal Belch" said Natsu

"Classy" said Croogoozile, he turned his head into a direction "The flower you are looking for is that way"

"It is?" asked Erza

"Yes… it has three petals that are red and black, with thorns on its stem" said Croogoozile, he closed his eyes "But that's not all, the flower is deadly to those who draw near… the flower has been around since the time of the 1rst impact, some say the flower absorbed some of the evil chakra and become evil its self. Thousands have tried to pick the flower, few have lived to tell the tale" Croogoozile opened his eyes and noticed they were gone, he looked around for a bit "Why don't they ever stay for the warning"

=== Erza and Natsu ===

Now that they have knowledge at what the flower looks like, Erza and Natsu looked high and low for a three petal flower with red and black petal. Erza was scanning the area slowly… carful to not overlook anything.

Natsu was day dreaming again… about being held in Erza's arms wrapped around her waist. She lower her head to Natsu's ear and whisper something. Erza stuck out her tongue and licked upward, getting Natsu to shiver. Erza turned Natsu around to face her and smile.

"Natsu" said Ezra

"Yes my love" said Natsu

"What the fuck are you muttering?" said Erza

Natsu shook her head and snapped out of her dream

"I said, um… oh look, the flower" said Natsu

Natsu ran into a clearing with Erza slowly walking behind her… Natsu reached down to grab it.

"Remember, it has thorns" said Erza, running her finger thought her hair.

"I know" said Natsu, gently grabbing the flower

The ground shook violently, out of fear Natsu let go of the flower and stepped back as the ground cracked. Erza rushed over and pulled Natsu out of the way as the ground burst and a large tentacles came out. The ground bulge and the flower rose into the air, the ground crumbled to the ground and a giant eye open.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEECK" burped a 7 foot monster with flower was on.

The giant muddy golem looked over and ripped its other tentacles from the ground, it whipped it out and cut a tree in half, it looked down at Erza and Natsu and howled again… letting its red slime fly from its mouth, its breath smelt like rotten fish

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEECK" howled the beast

"The flower is on top of the head of a beast, why were we not informed" growled Erza

Erza and Natsu jumped out of the way of its tentacle, letting it crash into the ground… Natsu slammed her hands together and generated a flame.

"We can worry about that later, we have to fight" said Natsu

"I agree" said Erza "Armor Change"

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was in an Arabian dress with a large hammer in her hand.

"Ichibi Amor" yelled Erza

Natsu reared back her head and unleashed a massive flame, with the added power from her faries it was devastating… but it seemed the golem was unfazed. Natsu jumped out of the way of a thrown boulder, she landed by Erza and snickered.

"Using your that armor?" asked Natsu "wonder how far would have to go"

"Shut up and fight" yelled Erza, swinging her hammer and resting it on her shoulder

Erza ran at the golem as it pulled its tentacles hand back and swung down at her, Erza side stepped the beast attack, letting it slammed into the ground… and uncover some sand that was left behind from Garra and Hinata's first fight.

"YES" yelled Erza

Erza swung her hammer and counter the golems second strike, the sand rushed upwards and cut into the tentacles.

"Get ready you damn beast, for a red hot anal fisting" yelled Natsu flashing behind "THOUSAND YEARS OF FIERY DEATH"

Natsu slammed her fist into the back of the beast, the golem let out a loud and obnoxious belch. It turned around and whipped Natsu in the chest and throw her back. Natsu rolled out of the way of its second strike, with its back turned Erza flew into the air and came down.

Erza swung her hammer down at an angle and brained it in the back of the head as to not damage the flower. The golem let out a loud roar and swung around, Erza brought up her hammer to block the strike and was pushed back.

Erza spun as she fell and landed on her feet, she jumped back and readied herself.

"Armor Change" yelled Erza

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was in an blue cheetah print bra and panties, her hammer was gone and in her hand she held two dagger that bust into blue flames.

"Nibi Armor" yelled Erza

Erza hit the two dagger together and created a spark, that quickly exploded into a blue fire ball. The golem jumped out of the way of the fire, and it headed towards Natsu. Natsu grinned and opened her mouth… she threw out her hands and stopped the fire ball, then inhaled it.

Natsu let out a happy sigh as she just had the best fire she's ever tasted, her cheek puffed out and she unleashed blue flames from her throat. She torched the bottom of the golem, angering it… it turned around and let loose one of its nasty roars.

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEECK" roared the golem

With its back turned Erza charged at the beast, she jumped up and slammed one dagger into its skull, getting it to howl. She held onto her dagger, that was stuck in the beast skull… and used the other one to repeatable stab it with her burning dagger.

The golem thrashed around, it reached up with its tentacles and grabbed at Erza, who swung just out of reached and resumed to brutally stab the beast. Natsu ran up to the beast and she pulled back her fist and slammed it into the golems body… getting it to roar again… but also knock Erza of its back.

Erza flipped backwards and slid across the ground, she looked up at her work and growled as she saw the wounds healing quickly.

"Damn it" growled Erza "Armor Change"

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died, it revealed a scaly like armor that cover her whole body save for her face and hands. It had a large turtle shell on her back for defense and in her hands where three harpoons. One in the left and two in the right.

"Sanbi Armor" yelled Erza

Natsu jumped back as the golem slammed its tentacles down again… her cheeks puffed out and she unleashed another fire ball, this time it was just her normal flames… but they were still effecting.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEECK" growled the golem

Erza rushed at the golem and swung her harpoons, summoning water from and underground tunnel… the water shot up and drilled into the golem legs, ripping into its flesh. The golem let loose another howl… it turned around and Erza stabbed it in its eye with all three harpoons.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEECK" howled the beast, moving its tentacles up to its face and as shield.

Erza flashed out of the way, and watched as the golem thrashed around… she panted and hoped the beast would just die already. The golem now blinked started to thrashed around, ripping the ground apart under them.

"Ah" cried Natsu

Erza without hesitation rushed to her aid, Natsu had tripped and got her leg stuck between to piece of ground. Erza threw herself in front of Erza, her shield to the golems back to blocked a strike… Erza buckled under the pressure, but her shield held up.

Erza spun around and threw her harpoons and the golem and gouged out its eyes just as it regenerated.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEECK" howled the golem

"Natsu… stay back, I will handle this" said Erza as she turned to face the golem

"But… I want to help" said Natsu

"I know you do" said Ezra "But its clear that this thing is far to strong for you… maybe even me"

"Then lets run" said Natsu "We can find another job"

Erza shook her head

"No… we need money, and lots of it" said Erza, she turned back "As your commander, I order YOU to fall back"

Natsu let out a sigh, she nodded her head

"Fine… just, be careful… for me" said Natsu

"I will" said Erza

Natsu stood up and got ready to run

"Don't do anything reckless" said Natsu, jumping away

Erza smiled and shook her head

"Natsu… by now I think you'd know" said Erza, talking to herself as the golem's eye regenerated once again, it turned towards her and howled… Erza just grinned "I can't make that promise"

Erza jumped out of the way of the tentacles and flipped high into the air and sailed over the beast.

"Armor Change" yelled Erza

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was in a red furred monkeys pelt with a baboons skull as a cap. In each hand were two massive bone clubs with barbs.

"Yonbi Armor" said Erza

Erza landed on the ground and started to beat her clubs on the ground, like a baboon trying to intimidate a threat. The golem didn't even seemed fazed by it, it charged at Erza… getting her to smile… Erza jumped back and watched as the golem stepped where she was hitting.

"BURN" yelled Erza

The ground rumbled and shook, theen a stream of lava shot up and started to burn the golem.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEECK" howled the golem as it stepped back

"NO YOU DON'T" yelled Erza

Erza swung her clubs forward and bent the lava flow to go after the golem, burning into its golem flesh. Erza grinned as she started to burn the thing to death… then a thought hit her, she might damage the flower.

Erza stopped the lava from flowing, so it went back down the hole it came from, closing its self-up as it went down. The golem looked back and just let out an ugly ass grin, pissing Erza off.

"Armor Change" said Erza

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was wearing a leather cowgirl get up. A bow formed in her hand and in a fancy spin she had it drawn back with a five pronged arrow.

"Gobi Armor" yelled Erza

Erza let go of the arrow and it flew toward the golem, penetrating its ground like armor and burrowing deep into it, and realigning its hidden surprise… steam.

The golem let loose another howl, Erza took the opportunity and fired arrows down the golem throat, unleashing more steam nature.

BUUUUUURRUUUUURRRRRUUUUUUUPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEECK" howled the Golem

It swung its tentacles at Erza and she ducked and spun out of the way, she rolled across the ground and fired more arrows, unfortunately they don't seem to be doing much other than pissing of the golem. Erza growled, she hated what she had to do.

"Armor Change" said Erza

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was in an beautiful white dress… in her both hands were three long katana's that gave off a green cloud of poison chakra. She twirled them around and held them must like Captain Muramasa does his.

"Rokubi Armor" said Erza

Erza swung her arms out, the acidic poison dripped from her blade, indicated how deadly they are.

"Get ready to die" said Erza, charging at the golem

"BUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEECK" howled the golem, pulling back its tenticel

Erza side stepped the tentacles and ripped his swords across it, the poison acted quickly and burned away at the golems tenticel.

"BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEECK" howled the golem

Erza jumped up and got into the beast face, and went wild hacking and slashing at the golems face, burning it and quickly getting to the bone… or whatever inter parts this golem has. Erza slammed her foot into its face and pushed it backwards… Erza landed on the ground and started to pant, she looked up to see the golem was still alive, but its wounds were healing much slower.

"Shit, thing just won't die" said Erza "Armor Change"

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was in some deviling black armor… with 6 bansho fans as wings and leaving one in her hand.

Erza swung her bansho fan to the side, creating a gust of wind strong enough to tree thought tree's.

"Nanabi Armor" said Erza

The golem shook its giant head and growled, it charged at Erza, who easly escaped its tenticel grab… she flapped her wings and buzzed into the air. The golem looked up as Erza flew around and sent blast of air at her.

The golem sucked in deep and started to spit mud balls at her, Erza easily dodged the mud… she gripped the bansho fan with both hands and swung as hard as she could. The wind Erza generated from her swing cause hurricane level of destruction.

The golem was pelted with boulders and falling tree, yet it still stood to fight… Erza narrowed her eyes, this thing was pissing her off. Erza flew up into a tree and readied herself.

"Armor Change" said Erza

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was in a very hot dominatrix leather suit. In each hand, tied to her fingers (minus the thumb) were 4 long chains with kunai hanging off of them.

"Hachibi Armor" said Erza

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEECK" howled the golem as it noticed Erza

Erza shifted slightly on the tree, she pushed off it snapped the branch like a toothpick and flew towards the golem. Erza landed down in front of it and swung her hand down… creating a massive gash on the golem.

"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEECK" howled the golem

"SHUT UP" yelled Erza, swing her other hand and creating another gash

The golem howled again, and swung at Erza… Erza counted by stepped back and swing her hand, her chains tangled around the beast tentacle. Erza pulled as hard as she could and ripped off its arm.

"BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEECK" howled the golem

Erza swung the tentacle around and brained the golem with it, then with a maneuver of her hands, dropped the tentacle. Erza jumped back as the golem swung its other tentacle… she swung her chains at the golem again, only for it to grab her chains and hang her towards it.

Erza quickly turned and slammed her foot into its eyes, getting it to let go an howl once more… Erza put some distant between her and the beast.

"Looks like I don't have a choice" said Erza "Armor Change"

In a flash of anime girl transforming magic with some lovely fan serves Erza's armor changed into a new one… when the light died she was in a 10 foot tall Bi-petal Kyuubi robot. The robot hunched over, it the stood up straight and Erza let out a scream

"Kyuubi Armor" yelled Erza

The golem let out another howl, letting Erza know it won't back down… it charged at her and in a instant… its face as in the claws of Erza's Armor.

"Die" said Erza

Without any remorse, Erza crushed the golems skull.

=== Flower Shop ===

"I was going to tell you, but you two left be for I could" said Ino

"I think that info should be the first thing you tell them, not after you mention the money" said Natsu

Ino blinked a few times, she put her finger to her lips.

"Yeah, I guess that's fair" said Ino

RING

Natsu looked over to see Erza walk in, she stepped up to the counter and put the flower on the table.

"Here, now pay up" said Erza, holding out her hand

Ino inspected the flower first, to see if it was damaged… it wasn't. Ino smiled and thank Erza for the flower, she went to the safe to get the ryo she owed.

=== Time Skip ===

Natsu flopped down on the couch and let out a relaxing sigh… it was gonna feel so good to sleep in a bed and not a tent for once. Erza came in with a cup of tea and sat down next to Natsu, she took a sip and sat it down on the table.

She then moved her arm and draped it over Natsu's shoulder, getting the young girl to blush. Natsu turned to face Erza, who had that hard and unreadable look on her face… Erza looked over and brushed a few strains of hair out of Natsu's face.

"Your cute" said Erza

"S-So are you" said Natsu

"hmm, thanks" said Erza, rubbing the back of her head "Your… uh… your cute"

Natsu giggled.

"you said that already" said Natsu

Erza blushed

"I'm… not good with foreplay" said Erza

"I can tell" said Natsu, snuggling into Erza "It'll come in time"

Erza nodded her head

The screen started to go black as it went to the next story

"Your… cute" said Erza

=== Tale 3. Evangeline ===

Evangeline was hard at work as she studied her recent blue print… she looked up and grinned evilly at the camera, she was about to go on a quest to make her newest puppet, it's bound to be over 20,000 words… its.

Oh who am I kidding, she turn a kitten into a puppet. She calls it the Kitty Terminator of Doom. It's got rockets and machineguns, and shoot rainbows out of its ass. This is just another blank idea chapter of Moka and Ranma, the idea are great for jokes… but it's hard to push some off these ideas into long sections.

=== Tale 4. Ururu ===

Ever since Hinata help Ururu get a spine… it's been hell for Kisuke and his workers, she gotten a little violent and aggressive, just like Hinata. While Ururu didn't turn any of that aggression towards Kisuke or Tessai, but she turned all toward Jinta.

Ururu had grown quite a bit, though she was still short for her age. Thanks to the connection Hinata had made with her, she was technical apart of the Inuzuka clan… and as such was allowed to have one of their jackets… she even got the red triangle tattoos.

Ururu and Jinta were currently arguing over choirs.

"That's bullshit, I did that last time" growled Jinta, who was starting become a young man

"I don't care, why should someone as lovely as me have to take out the trash" said Ururu gesturing to her body

"But it's your turn" said Jinta "That's what we agreed on"

"I'll Roshambo you for it" said Ururu

"Oh no, I not falling for that again… last time we play you kicked me in the nuts and walked off laughing" said Jinta

Ururu snapped her finger in disappointment

"Damn it" said Ururu crossing her arms and turning her head

"Now take out the trash" said Jinata

Ururu looked over and grinned, she cracked her knuckles

"Ok" said Ururu

=== Outside ===

The door to Kisuke's shop was kicked open… and Jinta was hurled out of the building and onto his ass.

"THERE" yelled Ururu

Jinata stood up and turned around

"FUCKING BITCH" yelled Jinata

A trash bag drilled him in the face and exploded, flinging trash all over the ground

"HA" yelled Ururu "NOW PICK UP YOUR MESS, OR I'LL BREAK YOUR ARM"

Jinta growled

"SURE YOU WILL YOU CUNT" yelled Jinta

Jinta flinched when he saw Ururu poke her head out store, her eyes burned with rage.

"What did you say?" asked Ururu

"I said… right away ma'am" said Jinta as he started to pick up the trash

"Heh, that's what I thought" said Ururu

=== Tale 5. Mikoto and Grimmjow ===

Mitoko Uchiha needed some down time, she needed to have some time to herself. Mikoto Uchiha made up and excuise to get some alone time… she told Pain she was gonna go scout Konoha to see what was new.

Pain let her go, and she was even a loud to go alone… Mikoto was so happy she almost felt like skipping. Mikoto rushed to her room and put on a yukata as her 'disguise'. Mikoto headed towards Tanzaku Town, which was in the general direction of Konoha, Mikoto planned to stay there all day long… and return later that night, she just say Konoha's security was tightened.

Mikoto enter the Tanzaku Town, she put her straw hat on her head and walked thought the town calmly and peacefully. She smiled as she watched kids run around a play… she stopped and looked up at a billboard to see that a new princess gale movie was soon to come to the theaters.

"Princess Gale: Clash between Heaven and Hell" said Mikoto reading the movie title

Mikoto studied the billboard and the cast… her eyes flicker over as she saw one character look like Hinata... she was facing off with another character, who look like Aizen. The two were clashing swords with each other… while down at the bottom was Princess Gale and Fubuki prying.

Up in the sky were translucent images of Hinata and Aizen in there ascended forms also clashing swords, Aizen only in his first. Apparently… Naru has a big mouth and wrote Princess Gale about what happened, while what she did could be conceder treason… but since she asked them to let them know this was a true story based on a recent Konoha War, it was gonna deter attackers away.

Mikoto was gonna have to watch the movie when it came out, to see what had happened. Mikoto pushed onwards and enter a small sweets shop and sat down. After waiting for a few minutes of waiting she waited on… she order a simple sweet tea and meat buns with bean paste.

Mikoto sipped on her tea and let out a content sigh, she reached over and nibbled on her bun, then noticed a figure standing next to her. Mikoto put her bun down and looked up… to see Grimmjow.

"Can I help you?" asked Mikoto

"Yeah… can I… sit with you? My order is gonna take a while" said Grimmjow

Mikoto looked up and meet his eye… for some reason, it felt like she's meet him. Mikoto swayed her hand to the empty chair.

"Take a seat" said Mikoto

"Thank you" said Grimmjow sitting down

Mikoto nodded her head, and picked up her meat bun again and started to eat. Grimmjow looked off to the side, slightly pissed that he had to do a D Rank mission.

"So… what village are you from" said Mikoto

Grimmjow looked over, he moved and put his arm on the table and grinned.

"Leaf" said Grimmjow

Mikoto eyed Grimmjow as she sipped on her tea.

"I see… I saw a movie poster… about a true battle that took place in Konoha, is it true?" asked Mikoto

"Sure as hell was… I was a part of Aizen's army" said Grimmjow

"Aizen? He the one that attacked Konoha?" asked Mikoto

"Yes" said Grimmjow

"Hmmm… I take it you turned sides? Seeing that your part of the leaf and all" said Mikoto

Grimmjow nodded his head

"Something like that… Hinata Inuzuka spared me, cause I love to battle just as much as she does" said Grimmjow, he snickered darkly "And someday… I'm gonna make her regret it and kill her"

Mikoto blinked

"That doesn't seem very nice, what did she ever do to you?" asked Mikoto

"Bitch ruined my life… so I plan to return the favor" said Grimmjow crossing his arms

"But killing her seems a little much" said Mikoto

"She killed me first" said Grimmjow

Mikoto blinked

"The how are you here?" asked Mikoto

"I'm an Arrancar, the highest evolution of a hollow" said Grimmjow, looking off to the side

"A Hollow?" asked Mikoto

"An evil spirit" said Grimmjow

"So… your evil?" asked Mikoto

"eh… I prefer ill tempered" said Grimmjow

Grimmjow then tilted his head back and let loose an obnoxious burp

"and mannered" said Mikoto

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulder, he looked over to see the waitress holding a box

"Your order sir" said the waitress

Grimmjow reached into his pocket and tipped the girl, then took the box, he stood up and turned to Mikoto.

"welp… I gotta go" said Grimmjow waving "Nice talking to ya"

"You too" said Mikoto

Grimmjow left the shop and started his way back to the leaf.

'_why can't I shake that fact that know her… oh well'_ thought Grimmjow

=== Tale 6. Dogpound ===

Dogpound put his nose up into the air and sniffed again, he let out a growl.

"Where are you" growled Dogpound

Dogpound was currently exploring the forest of death, in search of a scent that just anger him to no end… yet he doesn't know why. Dogpound put his nose to the ground and sniffed hard… he walked along the ground as he did, just… sniffing.

Dogpound soon found a treasure trove of scents… he found it in some… kitty litter? Dogpound smashed his nose into the litter and started to sniff… and maybe enjoy a little snack. Croogoozile happened to be walking by and saw what Dogpound was doing.

"NO, BAD DOG" yelled Croogoozile charging at him

Dogpound looked up and started to run… only to stop and grab a hand full of nugget and plopped them in his mouth.

"Hmmm… crushy" said Dogpound

"BAD DOG, GET OUT OF THE LITTER BOX" yelled Croogoozile

Dogpound scampered away as Croogoozile reached him, Croogoozile looked down at the litter.

"Damn dog… I was saving those romantic meal with Aizen" said Croogoozile, then he shrugged and grinned sleazily "Oh well, he can just choke on my sausage again"

=== Dogpound ===

Dogpound was sniffing the air again, the scent lead him to a cave… he peek his head in.

"Hello?" said Dogpound

Dogpound squinted his eyes and jumped back as a anger wolf mother burst her head out and started barking and throwing saliva on him.

"Sorry ma'am, I was following a strange scent… didn't mean to wake you and the pups" said Dogpound

The wolf mother growled and sniffed the ground once, then pointed over to the left. Dogpound nodded his head, then unseal a large bone and placed it down.

"Much obliged, please take this an thank you, and an apology" said Dogpound

The wolf eyed the bone and then sniffed it for a bit… she bite it and turned into the cave to tend to her cubs. Dogpound went in the direction pointed out for him and was back on the sent... rubbed his arm a little smerd the wolf drool into his fur as he ventured forth.

=== Mayuri's Lab ==

"Hmm, what is this" said Mayuri. Holding up a vile of chemical "I don't recall making this… hmmm, oh well… off to the trash"

Mayuri placed the vile into a shoot, were it fell to earth… in the land of fire… in the forest of death.

=== Dogpound ===

Dogpound stopped in a clearing and looked up as the sun beat down on his face… then the vile hit him in the face and burst, and coverd him. Dogpound looked down at it and panicked.

"Oh no… not this shit again" said Dogpound

Dogpound howled as he felt himself mutate… his body caved in and became slim, his fur became black, his face became more canin wolf like… and his claws became sharper as his paws burned away.

Dogpound looked at himself and studied his body… he smiled.

"Huh… I like this" said Dogpound, he looked at his arms to see razor sharp bones sticking out "I like this a lot"

"You… who are you?" came a voice

Dogpound looked up to see a one-eyed tiger in assasins gear, who was missing a tail standing on a cliff edge. Dogpound looked down at himself and smiled.

"Rahzar" said Dogpound, er Rahzar

"Rahzar?" said the tiger

"Yeah… cause my claws are Rahzar sharp… get it" said Rahzar

"Yes I get it… what a dumb name, all for a pun" said the Tiger

"Aw fuck you… whats your name?" growled Rahzar

"Tigerclaw" said Tigerclaw with pride "I am a Tiger… with Claws"

"Oh now who's got a dumb pun name, you bastard" yelled Rahzar

"I have a father" said Tigerclaw

"Not that kind of bastard you bastard" said Rahzar

"Don't call me a bastard you mother fucker" said Tigerclaw

"Mother fucker I may be, but the mother I fucked… she didn't belong to me" said Rahzar with a grin

"My mother has been dead for 20 years… are you saying you're a necrophiliac" said Tigerclaw

Rahzar blinked a few times… he held up a figer and pulled out a book and looked up the meaning… his eyes widend.

"Oh that is just discusting" said Rahzar

"says the animal that licks his own ass" said Tigerclaw

"Hey, last time I check… cats do the same damn thing, so don't talk down to me" said Rahzar

"How can I not, I am up here… and you are down there" said Tigerclaw

"Fucking smart ass" said Rahzar

"Rather be a smart ass, then a dumb ass" said Tigerclaw

Rahzar palmed his face and shook his head, he look up and waved it off

"Bah, you aint worth my time" said Rahzar "I rather be at the Cosplay restaurant then this"

"Cosplay… you… you also enjoy the act of dressing up like a character?" said Tigerclaw jumping down

Rahzar looked over, he nodded

"I did… kinda hard to dress up when your giant dog… wolf" said Rahzar

"Just dress up as a dog… wolf character, and your set" said Tigerclaw, he looked Rahzar over "You could dress as Wolf from Star Fox"

Rahzar looked down and looked at his body

"Only more… vicious" said Tigerclaw

Rahzar nodded, he looked over

"You could go as… hmmm, a humanoid Shere Khan meets Assassins Creed" said Rahzar

Tigerclaw looked himself over and nodded

"I think this is the start… of a beautiful friend ship… No Homo" said Tigerclaw

"Yes, I think it is… I think it is" said Rahzar

=== Tale 7. Naru ===

Naru was sprawled out on her bed… it was well into the afternoon and all of her girls were up and about, Naru snored loudly and smacked her lips… then rolled over in the bed. She opened her eyes and let out a small yawn… she got up and planned to eat a snack.

=== Courtyard ===

All of Naru's wives were out in the courtyard… some enjoying the warmth of the sun beating down on them. Haku was sitting in the shade reading a book, she was the one who wasn't really enjoying the heat. Isaribi was also not liking the heat… she was in her pond, her head the only thing visible.

Yakumo was sitting out in the light with a sun hat on, she hummed to herself as she painted a picture… her tails swished across her work doubling her painting speed. Korra was sitting on a rock pillar she made herself and was meditating, she took a breath in and exhaled flames.

Zangya was leaning against a wall, Una was sitting on her lap… Zangya just grinned as her furry tail wrapped around her waist. That's right… Zangya has Saiyan blood. Kanari was in her garden again, picking the fresh vegetables… and throwing the rotten ones over to the cockroaches.

Yugito was up in a tree, licking the back of her hand and grooming her hair… purring in content as she did. Yugito stretched and sprawled out on the branch… she closed her eyes and planned to take a cat nap. Sung-Sun was laying out in the sun, she let out a snake hiss as she enjoyed the heat.

Akane was about in the middle of everyone, she sucked her binky and pushed herself up right and looked around.

"WERE OUT OF RAMEN" came Naru's cry from the house

Everyone looked over to see the door fly open and Naru fly from the house.

"Gotta find some, gotta find some" cried Naru, then flashed away

Everyone looked at each other, then back over in the direction Naru went… some more than others were worried.

=== Naru ===

Naru swung around the corner and rushed to get some Ichiraku Ramen, and was horrified at what she saw.

'Closed for Remodel'

"NOOOOOOO" cryed Naru, sinking to the ground

While Naru is happy there making enough ryo to upgrade, it sadden that she wouldn't get there ramen till there open again. Naru got up and flashed away to the next location, not noticing Haku had just arrived.

=== Tatsuki's Cosplay Resturant ===

"What?" cried Naru

"Sorry Lady Naru, but we can't make any ramen… our crock pot has a hole in it, and its gonna take some time to repair it" said Tatsuki

Naru cried hard, she stomped her feet as she got upset… she quickly ran out of the building in search of someone to make her ramen, she never noticed Isaribi and Yakumo.

=== Sakura and Nemu's House ===

"Sorry Naru, but Nemu is really tired… she was up all night trying to repair #18" said Sakura

Naru let out a sigh, she looked up

"Did she?" asked Naru

Sakura stepped to the side so Naru could look in… 18 was walking by, glitching and twitching

"M-M-M-Master S-S-Sakura" said #18 "I-I-I-I-I Thin-T-T-T-T-Think Chi-Ch-Ch-C-C-Chikyu-U-U-U-U I-I-I-I-I-Is U-U-U-U-Up"

Naru sighed again, she waved by to Sakura and flashed away… she failed to notice Zangya and Korra descend from the sky, and approach Sakura.

=== Splinters House ===

"I am sorry, Lady Hokage… but Raph has ick, and cannot make you any ramen" said Splinter

Naru wanted to cry, she pulled at her hair, she left the house sulking… not seeing Kanari.

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

"Naru kid, Shinobu cut up her hand preparing some Inuzuka Stew, she can't cook for you" said Lilith

Naru hung her head and left, even more depressed… she head up her head and knew what she most do… go to the store, surly they have ramen. Naru flashed away… not seeing Yugito or Sung-Sun.

=== Store ===

The manager of the store bowed in apologize towards Naru, Naru was on the verge of crying.

"I am terrible sorry Lady Hokage, but it seems the fire country is having a ramen shortage" said the manager "If you want ramen your gonna have to cook it yourself… or go to a restaurant"

Naru couldn't hold any longer, she fell to her knee's and cried… tears shot upwards and arced as she cried. The manager blushed and sweet dripped… not knowing how to react, he left her to cry. Naru sat there for at least 10 minutes crying that she cant eat her favorite food today… it sadden her to know end.

Haku slowly approached her and helped her to her feet, she kissed her gently

"Naru, it'll be ok" said Haku

Naru sniffed again, she half nodded her head.

"Come on, lets go home" said Haku

Haku took Naru's hand and pulled her along with her… Naru followed.

=== Namikaze Mansion ===

Naru was still sniffing and tearing up, Haku pulled Naru into the courtyard… telling her she and girls got Naru a present. Naru seemed to cheer up a little bit, she wonder what it was… when she got outside her eyes bulged.

All of her lovly girls where naked and sitting in a giant bowl of ramen, it was bubbling just like a hot tub would… Naru started to drool.

"How… I thought" started Naru

"We simple got the recipes from those who know how to cook" said Korra

"Just because they can cook, doesn't mean they can't tell you how" said Sung-Sun

Naru grinned, she quickly stripped down to nothing and jumped in… Haku soon followed. Naru relaxed in the ramen goodness, she created shadow clones to play around with each of her girls… enjoying the sweet taste of ramen as she licked the juices off their bodies.

"Best ramen ever" said Naru

=== Tale. 8 Hinata ===

Hinata stirred in the hospital bed, her eyes opened and she looked around… she saw Tsunade checking her… Tsunade turned to leave and saw Hinata staring at her, she smiled.

"Welcome Back" said Tsunade

Hinata pushed herself up and stretched, she looked over and smiled.

"Good to be back, anything happen while I was out" asked Hinata

"Just a rebellion that was handled in about a day" said Tsunade

"Meh, sounds boring" said Hinata, she looked over to a table to see a box "Whats that"

"That's for you" said Tsunade

Hinata reached over and opened the box and pulled out and eye patch.

"that's the same eye-patch Kenpachi were's… Squad 0 recommends it… they say when all of your strength comes back it will be too overwhelming for the village" said Tsunade, she smiled "they thought you'd want to have a handicap that makes it a little harder for you to fight… seeing that you love it so much

Hinata nodded her head, she quickly placed it on over her right eye… she looked over.

"Do I get any bells?" asked Hinata

Tsunade threw her head back and laughed, Hinata joined her… Konoha's hero was back.

X

**Next Time: Hinata's Crusaded, Train Hinata**


	99. Road to Hinata

"Good Bye, Aizen" said Hinata, holding her sword as it erupted in reishi… she poured all of her reishi into it, to insure Aizen would die "**GETSUGA TENSHO**"

Hinata attack emitted was massive, it was the biggest Getsuga Tensho she has ever release… the attack could be seen from Konoha, and even Suna. The trench created from the attack was 10 miles deep, 6 miles long and 150 feet wide.

Hinata felt a pulse, she fell forward and her Getsuga form shattered like armor. Hinata started to fall to the ground, but thanks to her Mother, Sui-Feng, she was caught.

The amount of power Hinata had generated in her body in her Getsuga form… it was poison to her body, not only did Hinata damage her chakra system and body from using too much chakra. Hinata was also in danger of dying from lack of chakra, since she put all of her chakra into her last attack.

This is the story of what Hinata did while she was in her coma… while her body lay and rested, her mind went some were else.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was passed out on the ground, she opened her eyes, and looked around to see darkness, she held her head.

"**Ah… holy hell**" groaned Hinata

Hinata pushed herself up and looked around again.

"**Where am I**" said Hinata

Hinata looked up and her eyes widened… she saw what looked like the tower in the forest of death.

'**_What_**?' thought Hinata

Hinata jumped slightly when the image seemed to shift, like someone moved there head upwards… Hinata's eyes widened.

"**W-What's going on**" said Hinata

What Hinata was seeing was the exam bored in the tower… the bored read

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

Hinata rubbed her eyes… she looked up again and sure enough it was still there.

'**_What is going on_**?' thought Hinata

Hinata watched as everything unfolded.

=== Outer World ===

Hinata. H stood 20 feet away from Neji, her opponent in the pre-tournament exam.

"Brother Neji" said Hinata. H.

"**Brother**" yelled Hinata. I., her voice unheard

"I never thought I'd be facing you, Hinata-sama" said Neji

"**uuuuuh, what**?" said Hinata. I.

Hinata ear twitched, she didn't bother looking over as she knew she wasn't in control of this Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Inuzuka has already came up with an assumption… she is somehow, in another universe… and seal in the Hinata of that universe.

I mean it's not impossible… Gwen is from another universe, so Hinata could be right… but on to other things, Hinata listened and learned of the main branch and side branch, those clan details were new to her as she didn't really interact with the hyuga clan.

"LET THE MATCH *cough cough* BEGIN" yelled Hayate

'**_Ok, let's see how badass this Hinata is'_** thought Hinata. I.

Hinata. H got into position, yet Neji didn't.

"Before we begin the fight… I'd like to say something Hinata-sama" said Neji

'**_Hmmm?'_** thought Hinata. I.

"You don't make a good Shinobi… forfeit now" said Neji

"**_EXCUSE ME_**?" yelled Hinata. I.

"You are to kind… you wish for harmony and avoid conflict… you agree other, never resisting" said Neji

Hinata. H looked off to the side, as if she was going to cry. Hinata. I. stayed quiet… she was listening deeply.

"and you have no confidence in yourself… I always feel your sense of inferiority… that's why… I thought it would be best for you to remain a Genin" said Neji

Hinata. I. stayed quiet… but she was getting pissed

"But the Chuunin exam can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammates request… and unwillingly entered, this is reality… am I wrong?" said Neji

"No… I… I wanted to change myself… do it myself" said Hinata. H.

Hinata. I. flinched as foreign memory flooded her head, of Hinata. H. getting practically abandoned by her father, over her younger and stronger sister, Hanabi.

'**_Was Kiba. H. abandoned as well?_**' thought Hinata. I.

"Hinata-Sama as I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the main house" said Neji "People cannot change themselves"

Hinata. I. growled… people can to change, if they are given a chance.

"Losers are Losers… there personality and strength will not change" said Neji "Because people cannot change, differences are born… expressions like elite and loser are created" Hinata. H. started to shake and cry, while Hinata. I. got ever angrier "Looks, Brains, Ability, Size, Personality. All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against… and suffer within their own means. Just like that fact that I am from a branch house and you are from the main, cannot be changed"

Hinata. H. stood there and shook, not knowing what to do

"I have seen thought many with my byakugan, so I know… you are just acting strong, deep down inside you just want to run away from here" said Neji

"No, really I" started Hinata. H.

Neji eyes blasted eye and got vainy as he used the Byakugan, Hinata. I. flinched as it was her first time seeing it from this angle…. Then again as Hinata. H. looked upwards, then back down, more memoires flooded into her.

"you can't fool my eyes" said Neji "against my pressure just now, you floated your eyes to the upper left, this is a sign you are remembering your painful past and after that your eyes floated to the lower right, that is a sign you are imagining physical and mental pain… you are imagining that you will lose"

Hinata. I. tightened her fist, she was getting fed up with Neji's talking. Hinata. H. moved her finger up to her lip… Neji smirked again.

"now you are trying to create a barrier, that you are distancing yourself from me, that you are trying to stop me from figuring out how you feel" said Neji "because deep down, you know that everything I have said is 100% correct"

Hinata. H. starting to cry, she gently push her finger to her lips

"Furthermore… touching your lips is a personality trait revealing a disturbance… it's a defense to soften the nervousness and worrying, so basically you have already realized… that you will never be strong. That you will never change"

Naruto Uzumaki, up on the stands was about to yell out for his friend… but someone else beat him to it. Hinata. H. closed her eyes tight… and when she opened them, the softness was gone… Hinata. I. had forced Hinata. H. out, so she can take control.

"**Your wrong**" said Hinata. I., her proud voice coming out of Hinata. H.

Neji smirked as Hinata. I closed her eyes

"Really? How so?" said Neji

"**All those traits… can be change. Looks, Brains, Ability, Size, Personality can all be change… only a fool believes that they can't" said Hinata. I. "Looks can and will change over time as one blossoms into maturity and could very on their diet. Brains are gained over time and dedication as one studies. Abilities are gain through experience. Size will also change as one blossoms into maturity and is also effected by diet**." Hinata. I. opened her eyes "**Personality… a personality can be changed and molded based on the conditions they live in**"

Neji's eyes twitched as he was shown up by Hinata, Hinata smirk.

"**Just now… your upset with what I said, am I wrong**" said Hinata. I.

Kurenai's eyes widened… why is Hinata provoking Neji. Neji's face boiled… he closed his eyes, and charged.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU" yelled Neji

Neji closed the gap fast, Hinata. I. waited for it… she swung to the side and dodged his strike, shocking Neji and Kurenai. Hinata shot her hand up quickly and bashed Neji in the chin… she flinched in pain.

'**_Shit… this body is weak, I doubt i can even use 5% of my strength'_** thought Hinata. I

Neji swung his arms around, Hinata. I. threw hers up and blocked the strike… she shot her palm out and hit Neji in the chest. Hinata. I. jumped back… she was gonna have to think about this, she was out matched in a sense.

'**_What am I gonna do… I can't use my true strength without hurting this girl, and I don't have my_**_ sword'_ thought Hinata. I. as she tightened her fist '**_damn it'_**

Hinata. I shook her head, she just have to fight and make this body use to fighting… Hinata leaned forward slightly and growled, she opened her palms and readied herself.

=== Stands ===

Kurenai's eyes widened

'_that's Kiba's stance… what does Hinata think she is doing'_ thought Kurenai

=== Hinata ===

Hinata. I. eyed Neji carefully… Neji was also wary of getting close, which angered him.

'_This isn't possible… Hinata isn't supposed to be strong'_ thought Neji

Hinata. I. reached into her pouch and pulled out some kunai… she added chakra to them and threw them and Neji. Neji looked over and reached out, grabbing the kunai with ease… when his eyes went back to Hinata, she was in his face.

"**RULE 1: NEVER TAKE YOUR EYE OF YOUR OPPONENT**" yelled Hinata. I.

Hinata. I. slammed her fist into Neji's face, throwing him backwards… Neji flipped around and landed on his feet, sliding across the ground, he looked up to see Hinata. I. in her stance again.

'_Has she been holding back all this time? If so, why… why hid this power from her father_.' Thought Neji

He looked up and saw Hinata's eyes, Hinata. I. eyes.

'_Her eyes… there that of a killer, she's fully prepared to kill me'_ thought Neji

"**What's wrong? Too scared to face me now that I'm fighting back**?" said Hinata. I. "**a Ninja cannot pick every battle, there will be times when they have to face a foe more powerful"**

Neji growled again

"You talk as if you've had to face such a foe" said Neji

"**Maybe I have**" said Hinata. I., her eyes pulse with chakra, she grinned '**_looks like this body is adapting to my chakra… I might be able to have a little fun with Neji'_**

"Don't get so cocky just because you got a few hits on me, I was over confident in my ability" said Neji with a smirk, Hinata narrowed her eyes "You are a loser and will always be a lose"

"**How long to you plan to keep looking over there**" said Hinata. I., her back pressed against Neji's back

Neji flinched hard and pulled away, he turn to face Hinata. I., who looked over her shoulder.

"H-How did you do that" said Neji

"**Do what?**" said Hinata. I., pushing her back against Neji's again "**Oh, you mean this**?"

Neji jumped again and pulled away, putting a lot of distance between them.

**"Why do you flea from me? Are you afraid of what you can't understand**" said Hinata. I., turning around to face Neji "**Don't you know, distances only matter between equals… for you and I, distance is irrelevant**"

"You think your better than me? Is that what you're saying?" said Neji

Hinata. I. slowly moved her hand up… and touched Neji's nose

"**BOO**" said Hinata. I.

Neji recoiled hard and swung his arm to hit her, Hinata. I. threw her hand up and blocked the strike. She used her free hand and drilled him in the face and to the ground… Neji looked up and got kicked in the face and was sent flying back.

Kurenai was shocked when Hinata started to laugh… she never seen Hinata act like this.

Hinata walked up to Neji as he slowly pushed himself up… he looked up and saw after images appear and fade as Hinata approached. Neji stood full and growled, he started to back up… so that's it genjutsu.

"Don't be so full of yourself, you merely caught me off guard… I will not lose to a smug cunt like you" said Neji

Hinata. I. stopped, she blinked a few times… she closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh

"**I think I'm gonna break your arm**" said Hinata

"Now it time for you to feel my" started Neji

Hinata. I. charged forward, she slammed her fist into his neck, she spun around him and hit his ribs, and continuing the spin she swiped kicked him. Neji started to fall and Hinata. I. swung her foot up and hit him into the air, as he flew up Hinata jumped into the air and kicked Neji across the floor… and into the hand-sigh statue… Neji lay there, back in the rubble gasping.

"**How quickly bravado goes flying out the window when you get knocked flat on your ass, that's pretty sad**" said Hinata. I. with a grin

Neji pushed himself up and shook his head, he growled in frustration and stood, foolishly charging again.

"SAD FOR YOU" yelled Neji

Hinata. I. charged at Neji, she jumped and swung her leg as hard as she could and connected with Neji's arms. Neji let out a high pitch squeal and with a sickening crush his arm went limp as Hinata jumped back. Neji held his arm with his free hand… trying to move it was useless… he stepped away from Hinata. I. and fell to his knees

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" cried Neji

=== Stands ===

Kurenai's eyes were widened to their fullest, she didn't think Hinata had it in her to do something like that. Neji let loose another scream, letting everyone know just how much pain he was in.

=== Floor ===

Hayate looked over at Neji as he inhaled for another scream… he turned to Hinata.

"I declare the winner" started Hayate

"No, I can still fight" said Neji standing up

Hinata scoffed

"**Just give up… and save yourself the embarrassment**" said Hinata

"I refuse to loss to the likes of you" said Neji "You are not even worth the time and space you occupy, you are nothing but a joke"

"**Yeah, and I've been beating you… that make you my punch line**" said Hinata. I.

Neji face turned red… he took a step forward, then was slammed by a pressure… coming from Hinata.

"**Last warning… take another step forward**" said Hinata. I., black chakra started to leak out of her… it went down her arm and into her tightened fist… coming out like a chakra blade. "**and you'll be lucky to see tomorrow"**

=== Stands ===

Kurenai's eyes widened, her eyes darted.

"How… how is she" started Kurenai

"Kurenai" came a voice

Kurenai looked over at Kakashi

"Normally, I wouldn't question how one teaches there student" said Kakashi, he looked down "But what were you thinking teaching Hinata how to use a chakra blade… don't you know how dangerous those are"

"I didn't… how could I teach her something I can't do, I don't have the chakra for it" said Kurenai, she pointed "Nether does she… Hinata doesn't have that much chakra… its impossible for her to have that amount of chakra"

=== Fight ===

"Your bluffing… you can't use that blade" said Neji, stepping forward

"**Have it your way**" said Hinata I., more chakra flowed out of her, creating her reishi shihakusho around her waist.

Hinata swung her sword out slowly, the air shattering like glasses as the blade cuts thought it… when she stopped, it erupted with reishi.

"**Getsuga**" started Hinata. I.

"I'm calling your bluff, I am not afraid of you" said Neji

Hinata shook her head, she tightened her fist

"**TENSHO**" yelled Hinata. I., emitting her attack… and missing

Everyone was speechless… they couldn't move, or say anything. The 3rd Hokages pipe fell from his mouth, Asuma's cigarette fell from his, Orochimaru was pushed up against the wall in fear… everything behind Neji, the tower and at least 500 feet of forest, was erased.

"I call the match, Hinata Hyuga is the winner" said Hayate

"WHAT" yelled Neji walking over, not knowing how close he came to death "I told you I can still fight, I will fight… I am perfectly capable of fighting" Hayate put his hand on Neji's head "Get your hand off me, I don't need pity" Hayate turn his head to see what Hinata had done "I won't stop fighting… until… I… I-I-I-I"

Neji stepped away from Hayate, he looked over at Hinata, his eyes bulged… her blade still burning.

**"That Getsuga Tensho… was small compared to most I've unleashed, you're lucky this girl still cares for you… despite how cruel you are to her**" said Hinata. I.

"W-What?" said Neji

Hinata's eyes grew heavy… her eyes started to close, she fell to her knees and passed out from the chakra. When they opened again… they were soft and full of fear.

'_w-what happened… who was that, w-why did she do that' _thought Hinata. H.

"**Because that asshole deserved it**" said Hinata I, Hinata H, the only one who can hear her "**I spared him because you still see him as your 'brother'.**"

'_Thank you'_ thought Hinata. H., her eyes grew heavy

"**However… if he tries anything again while I reside in you… I will kill him**" said Hinata. I

Tears weld up in Hinata H's eyes, her vision started to go black as she started to black out again… she wasn't able to see or hear anyone.

=== Time Skip ===

Hinata H stirred slightly… she tried to rub her eye, but her arms were chained down. Hinata H looked down and tugged, she wasn't going anywhere

"What… what's going on" said Hinata H

"We should be asking you that" came the 3rd voice

Hinata H looked up, she was in the meeting hall… she looked around to see all the heads were present, as were the elders… she looked up.

"I don't understand, w-what did I do?" said Hinata

"You know very well why you are here" said the 3rd Hokage "What you did while it isn't considered treason, but to hide that kind of power from the us, we have to wonder… what are you playing out"

"That's not my power… that the other girl's power" said Hinata H

"Girl… do you take us for fools" said Danzo

"**I do**" said Hinata I

Hinata H shook her head

"Of course not" said Hinata H

"Then just tell us what we want to know" said Danzo

"How can I tell you, what I can't answer" said Hinata H

"Do not lie to us" said Hiashi

"I'm not lying… there is another girl in me" said Hinata H

Hiashi sighed and closed his eyes, muttering something about Hinata H being a failure. Hinata H closed her eyes again and started to sulk… tears ran down her face as she was in trouble for something she didn't do. When her eyes opened again, they were full of anger… she looked over at Hiashi.

"**Hey, White Eyes**" said Hinata I

Hiashi looked over as Hinata I started to build up phlegm.

"What did you call" started Hiashi, looking over

Hinata I spit as hard as she could, and shot a chakra cloak spit down Hiashi's throat, Hiashi quickly fell to the ground and started to gag. Hinata I started to laugh as she watched Hiashi poke his head back up.

**"I hope in enjoyed that… because I sure did**" said Hinata I, then laugh

"You little brat, I atta span you" said Hiashi

"**Then I can file a molestation report, you gave Hinata up… you have no right to lay a hand on her**" said Hinata I

Hiashi paused, he looked up at the 3rd.

"Is that true?" asked Hiashi

"It is... you 'technically' aren't her father anymore… so you can't touch her without consent" said the 3rd

"**And you don't have it, so suck it**" said Hinata I

Inochi and Shikaku looked at each other, being friend and former teammate they were able to read and understand what the other was thinking with ease, they looked back at Hinata.

"You aren't Hinata Hyuga are you?" said Shikaku

Hinata Inuzuka looked over.

"**Maybe I am, maybe I'm not… what is it to you?**" said Hinata I

"Not much, but we know you aren't the Hinata we all know" said Inochi

"**What do you know about Hinata Hyuga**?" said Hinata I

"well… i… uh" started Shikaku

"**Uh? So you know nothing about her, how do you know I aint Hinata Hyuga**" said Hinata I

"For starters, you're talking as if Hinata Hyuga is a 3rd person" said Inochi

"**So what if I have**" said Hinata I

"Well, that means… you aren't Hinata Hyuga, but a split personality" said Shikaku

"Split Personality?" said the 3rd

"Yes, I believe Hinata Hyuga has subconsciously created another personality… to deal with the stress of her ninja career" said Inochi

"hmmm, is this true" asked the 3rd turning to Hinata

"**Why would I tell you**" said Hinata I

"I'll take that as a yes" said the 3rd, he turned back Inochi and Shikaku "How do we deal with this?"

Inochi stood up

"I could do a mind walk, explore her memories and see when she created her" said Inochi

"**Bad idea**" said Hinata I

"Why?" asked Inochi

"**Cause you'll cry like a little bitch, and I don't want my brain stained with your piss**" said Hinata I

"Hmmm, I think I'll take my chances" said Inochi, moving from the stand down to Hinata

"**Fine… let me go get a mop**" said Hinata I

"You're a little smart ass aren't you" said Inochi

"**Rather be a smart ass then a dumb ass, cause a good piece of ass is hard to find**" said Hinata I

Inochi stopped at Hinata, rolling his eyes… he put his thumbs on her head.

"Close your eyes, and relax" said Inochi

"**Heh heh, that what I said to Ino last week**" said Hinata I

"WHAT?" yelled Inochi

=== Mind Scape ===

Inochi looked around, as he thought… he found two door. Inochi slid open the first one to see plush toys and MLP stuff littered the room. Over in the corner was Hinata… in a very young form as that's how she held herself, playing with a pony doll and a plushy of her sister.

Inochi closed the door and shook his head… he walked up to the other door, it was a giant double door with Tensa Zangetsa's face on it, her bankai weapon was cross in front of her. Inochi pushed his way in… and saw a figure, Hinata Inuzuka in her getsuga state, she vanished quickly with a thunderous clap.

"Was that… the other Hinata?" asked Inochi

Inochi looked around… she was nowhere to be seen, or even felt… Inochi pushed in. Inochi came to a door and looked at it, he pushed it open to view on of Hinata Inuzuka's memory's, but she was in her getsuga form

=== Memory ===

Hinata ran at Mizuki and started to throw punches, which were dodged effortlessly. Mizuki countered and punched Hinata in the face, Hinata stumbled backward, Mizuki took this chance to press on and attack, big mistake. Mizuki tried to punch Hinata again, but the punch was caught, Hinata quickly fell back and pulled Mizuki with her, she hit the ground a little harder then she planned, but ignored the pain. Hinata kicked her foot up with all her power... she hit Mizuki right in the balls, earning a loud 'OH' from all the males and a loud high pitch squeal from Mizuki, she then kicked him off with both feet in his belly. Mizuki went flying into the tree behind Hinata. Mizuki tried to get up, but collapsed. Everyone was shocked, Hinata beat Mizuki... a Chuunin, in less than a 2 minutes.

"Uhhhh...everybody head over to the practice dummies, I need to check on Mizuki." Iruka said. "Go ahead and start."

=== Inochi, Mind Scape ===

Inochi scratched his head, he turned back around to see Hinata Inuzuka, still in getsuga state, she vanished again with another thunderous clap.

Inochi gripped at his chest, he back up and pushed against the door.

"How did she sneak up on me" said Inochi

"**Memories of my past, how long will you last**" said Hinata Inuzuka, then laughed

Inochi stood up straight and looked around again.

"Why don't you come out, I'd like to talk" said Inochi

"**well I don't**" said Hinata Inuzuka

Inochi sighed and pushed deeper into the mind of Hinata Inuzuka, he looked up at a wall and blushed. There was his daughter, laying naked on a bed… next to Sakura, who was also naked.

"What the fuck is this" said Inochi angrily, he reached up to rip the memory down. The moment his hand touched the picture, Hinata hand shot out and grabbed his.

"**DON'T TOUCH**" yelled Hinata Inuzuka

Her pressure rattled Inochi, he froze in fear as Hinata pushed him away from the memory… then as quickly as she came, she vanished again. Inochi held his chest again… he hasn't felt fear like that since the 9 tails attacked Konoha.

Inochi shook away the fear, as much as it anger him to see such a picture of his daughter… he'd have to leave it. Inochi pushed down the halls of Hinata Inuzuka's memories… he came to a new door and opened it, so see the memory.

=== Memory ===

Zabuza went for the killing blow, but was block with Hinata broken sword.

Hinata pushed back as hard as she could, making an opening. She swung at Zabuza who jumped backward to dodge the blade.

"GET BACK!" yellled Hinata.

Hinata charged at Zabuza, the two exchanged blows, both wanting to kill each other. Their swords clashing sent sparks flying in every direction. Hinata pushes Zabuza farther and farther away from Zazie.

Hinata slammed her sword against Zabuza's, making a huge opening. Hinata raised her sword in the air, prepared to strike.

"ZANGETSU" Cried Hinata.

A wave of blue energy erupted from Hinata's blade, the wave was 100 feet tall. Zabuza barley dodge it, he looked up at Hinata but couldn't see her because of the dust that was stirred up.

=== Inochi, Mind Scape ===

Inochi pulled away from the door and turned to go down a corridor, at the end was Hinata Inuzuka… she turned her head over to him and grinned. She rushed at him with her bankai active, laughing as she got closer… Inochi turned to run and bumped into Hinata.

"**BOO**" yelled Hinata, then vanished with a laugh

Inochi shook his head again, he looked up.

"Having fun at my expense? Stop with this none since… show me your memories" said Inochi

"**I am**" said Hinata

Inochi shook his head… sooner or later he'd find some real memories, and then he'd know who this Hinata is.

Inochi came to another door, he let out a sigh as he opened it… his eyes widened

=== Memory ===

Hinata just started at Kenpachi, the most insane man she's ever meet, and yet she couldn't help but smile, this guy was by far the most powerful man she's meet, this was getting to be fun

"agents you" said Kenpachi, reaching towards his eye patch "I think I can fight with no restraints at all"

Kenpachi pulled of his eye patched and his power exploded, sending a violent pillar of reishi to the sky, Kenpachi was shrouded by a yellow reishi, Hinata narrowed her eyes as dust kicked up.

Anyone else facing Kenpachi in his fully powered state would shit there pants, Hinata just grinned.

"so we gonna go all out now?" asked Hinata

"that's right, you've pushed me to this" said Kenpachi with a grin

Hinata grinned as she gripped her sword, she licked her lips and got into her stance.

"good, that will make beating you all the sweeter" said Hinata "knowing that this is your best"

Kenpachi grinned and swung his sword to the side, taking out the tower he stuck.

"get ready " said Kenpachi as he charged her "cause I'm gonna kill you"

Hinata was covered in a blue reishi again, Kenpachi could only grin and lick his lips.

"even now, your power grows" said Kenpachi

"of course it dose, my power not only comes from me, but it comes from Zangetsu…I'm twice as powerful as you, you'll never beat me" said Hinata, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Zangetsu? Is that the name of you sword?" asked Kenpachi "you're fighting alongside it, total bull shit, borrowing you power from your Zanpakutō, from an inanimate objects, they're tools not people, thinking like that makes you weak, your weak…and weakling, DIIIIIIIIIIE" roared Kenpachi, his yellow reishi taking the shape of a skull again, while Hinata's blue reishi took the shape of a wolf.

Hinata charged at Kenpachi, both going straight forward not slowing done, only speeding up. The two quickly closed the gap and swung their swords full force at each other, the output of the two powers clashing caused a massive explosion of reishi, creating a massive green pillar, stirring up dust..

Building where collapsing form the explosion, toppling everywhere around them. The dust died down, reviling Hinata, with Kenpachi's sword there her chest again, her sword, imbedded in his shoulder. Hinata's vision started to fail again and fell backwards, Kenpachi's sword ripping out of her side.

=== Inochi, Mindscape ===

Inochi slammed the door, he backed up and pressed his back against the wall.

"What… what was that, the fear… the power" said Inochi

Inochi filched when he heard Hinata's laugh echo thought her mind… he shook his head and tried to push forward, hopefully the next memory won't be so bad.

=== Next Memory ===

"**That would be me**" said a voice in Hinata head

Hinata froze in fear as the pressure from… whatever it was hit her, she looked over to see a white no-faced creature in a black suit, it stood 7 feet tall, Hinata's vision started to blur and she felt ill.

"**Don't just stand there… Run Away"** said Slender with telepathy "**I wanna play**"

Hinata swallowed a lump, she couldn't move… why couldn't she move. The creature tilted it head… then sent images into Hinata head… bodies getting mutilated in the most horrid ways. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs and the images burned into her brain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hinata

=== Inochi ===

Inochi slammed the door, he started to cry as he had just witnessed hell thought that memory… he snakingly stood up and started to venture deeper into Hinata mind.

'**_run'_** came Hinata soft voice down the hall

Inochi looked back to see Hinata sprinting at him, her swords drawn and ready.

"**Get out of my mind already**" yelled Hinata

Inochi ran to escape from Hinata, sprinting down the hall as fast as he could… he reached a door, that was a hall to a memory and closed it on Hinata, who started to bang on it.

Inochi let out a breath of fear… this girl was crazy, she was so strong… is it possibly she has stolen all of Hinata Hyuga's chakra. Inochi looked behind him and pushed deeper still, he came to the end of a hall… he looked around, to see the hall was damaged and torn.

"Sighs of destruction to a memory, sighs of destruction to the psych" said Inochi

Inochi opened the door… and froze, the entire fight with Aizen… speech and all flooded his mind. Inochi backed away from the door as it closed, his back pushed into Hinata Inuzuka's. Inochi looked up to see her eyes… her hand grabbed his shoulder.

"**Did you enjoy what you witnessed**?" asked Hinata

"I" started Inochi

Hissssssss

Hinata looked down to see a puddle of piss, she let out a sigh.

"I said" started Hinata, she threw him down the hall.

=== Real World ===

Inochi was rocket back from Hinata's body, her eyes snapped open as she broke the ropes.

"**I DIDN'T WANT PISS STAINS IN MY BRAIN**" yelled Hinata I.

Everyone was out of their seats, Inochi was trying to push away from Hinata.

"W-what the hell… what the hell are you?" said Inochi

Hinata I let out a chuckle… she smiled and turned to them.

"**My name… is Tensa Zangetsa**" said Hinata, coming up with an alias "**and I am the Sensō no Megami**"

The room became deathly silent, Hinata or as of now Zangetsa heard people swallow hard.

"M-My I ask… why you grace our village with your presents?" asked the 3rd

Zangetsa looked over

"**No reason really… mostly I'm bored**" said Zangetsa, she yawned and made Hinata put her hands behind her head "**I peeked into this world and saw that this girl was in need of help, so I helped**"

"But why her, she's so weak… why not help Sasuke Uchiha" said Danzo

"**I do not like the Uchiha, he is an arrogant prick, and doesn't need a being of my stature to stroke his tiny ego**" said Zangetsa "**That is why I am helping this weak girl, she needs it more then he**"

"I Order" started Danzo

Zangetsa blasted Danzo with her chakra

"**YOU DARE ORDER ME HUMAN**" yelled Zangetsa **"I COULD LEVEL THIS VILLAGE IN A HEART BEAT IF I SO WISH, REMEMBER THAT**"

Zangetsa growled one last time, she looked around the room to see that she made her message clear, she is not to be fucked with. Zangetsa turned to level… someone hasn't learned.

"Where are you going" said Danzo

Zangetsa stopped, she looked over Hinata shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"**I'm going to take this girl to a training field, then I might try to materialized myself in this world and start training her… I only have 2 months til the final exam**" said Zangetsa

"Atem… uh, its only 1 month" said the 3rd

Zangetsa blinked, then remember that Tsunade extended the training period for that mission.

"**Shhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiit**" yelled Zangetsa, she started to wake away again "**Even more reason to get going**"

"You haven't been dismissed" said Danzo

"**ooooooooh dear, what ever shall I do if I anger you**" said Zangetsa, laughing. "**What are you gonna do if I leave? Summon your root ninja"**

Zangetzaa started again, with Danzo being completely outed… he had to destroy her.

"A" everything went slow, Zangetsa turned around as Danzo's Anbu started to appear. "N" she rushed forward and flashed past them… 12 heads flew into the air. "B" Zangetsa flashed upwards towards Danzo, the 12 anbu bodies hit the ground "U" Zangetsa reached her hand out and slammed Danzo into the wall.

Everything went back to normal, the blood sprayed from the necks of the anbu… Danzo wheezed as Zangetsa pushed harder.

"**You just committed a class S crime**" said Zangetsa, making up a law, then narrowed her eyes "**For the attempted assassination of a Megami's host, the one time they are most vulnerable… your punishment… IS DEATH"**

"Now now, I sure he didn't" started the elders

"**Question**" said Zangetsa, cutting them off "**Is there anything important behind this wall? Any buildings, people, important structures?"**

"Hmmm, at this level… just tree's and the forest of death, why?" said the 3rd

"**because… I didn't want to damage anything when I did this**" said Zangetza, she took a step back and opened her hand, her chakra leaked out of Hinata's hand with an ominous glow "**Gran Rey Cero Oscura**"

The blast rocketed from her palm and erased Danzo from existence, everyone's eyes were white in shock, there jaws hung open. Zangetsa looked over at the hokage… she eyed him carefully.

"**Now, as I was saying… I will take this girl and train her for the remaining month before the exam**" said Zangetsa, she hopped down from the stand and walked to the door. "**I ask this out of respect… do not interfere, or interrupt me… unless you have a damn good reason"**

And with that, she flashed away… leave them all to gulp in fear.

=== Training Ground ===

Hinata, still being controlled by Zangetsa appear in the field… she popped her neck.

"**Ok, let's see if this will work**" said Zangetsa, she held up a hand sigh "**Summoning Jutsu**"

In a puff of smoke Hinata Inuzuka, in her getsuga form, still going under her alias… enter the world.

"**It worked… perfect**" said Zangetsa

"You kill him" said Hinata

Zangetsa looked back… tears in her eyes

"You kill him, with my hands" said Hinata

"**Only because he was trying to kill you, to kill me**" said Zangetsa

"But… he was an elder" said Hinata

"**You think I care? I am a Megami**" said Zangetsa, she point to a post "**Now, let's start… we will start off ease… I want you to practice on that post for the next hour"**

Hinata looked over at the post, she looked back at Zangetsa… she nodded her head and went over to it. Hinata started to hit the post, Zangetsa watched closely.

**"For the next 30 days, I will be over seeing your training… I will make sure you will do well in the final exam**" said Zangetsa

"But… wont I be disqualified for your interference?" asked Hinata

"**If they try, I will destroy them**" said Zangetsa leaning against a tree

"Oh… O-Ok" said Hinata, not stopping her punching

"**I'm not sure how much Kurenai has been pushing you, but I won't be as easy as her**" said Zangetsa "**Starting tomorrow, your days will start with a body destroying workout, I will give you herbs that will heal you almost instantaneously, a chakra draining workout, more herbs, body destroying, herbs… you get the idea"**

Hinata had a nerve sweat, she trembled… she nodded.

"I… I u-u-understand" said Hinata, still punching

"**I'm going to go get the herbs and some carbs for carbo-loading" **said Zangetsa, walking away** "You are no to stop training, understand**?"

"Y-Yes" said Hinata

"**Stop stuttering**" said Zangetsa

"Ok" said Hinata "Sorry"

"**Don't apologize**" said Zangetsa, as she walked

"O-Ok, Sorry" said Hinata

Zangetsa palmed her face, she let out a sigh as she left the field. She moved her hand from her face and put on hand on her hip… she extended her other.

"**How long do you plan to stand there**" said Zangetsa, she reached out and grabbed the air, it became disoriented… she ripped it like a cloak and behind it was Kurenai "**Kurenai Yuhi"**

Kurenai swallowed hard, she looked back and watched as Zangetsa

"H-How long… have you known" said Kurenai

"**You were in the council room**" said Zangetsa, stopping… she looked over to see Kurenai inching towards Hinata. "**Do not interfere**"

"Hinata is too frail for your training" said Kurenai

"**So was Shinobu, but now she is force to be reckoned with**" said Zangetsa

"Who?" asked Kurenai

"**Not important**" said Zangetsa "**You will stay away from Hinata… you are too soft on her, she will never get anywhere in life if you baby her"**

Kurenai looked down… she'll admit, she did see Hinata as a daughter… so maybe that made her go easy one her.

"Just… don't hurt her" said Kurenai

"**Sadly, I can't make that promise… I will break her, and remold her stronger, then break her again, rebuild… ect. Ect. Repeat. Repeat**." Said Zangetsa walking away with her eyes closed "**that's how it must be"** she opened them "**If there is anyone to blame… it is you, and Hiashi**" she faded away as she flashed away "**Mostly Hiashi**"

=== Nara Clan ===

"You need what?" asked Shikaku

"**I need powder deer antler, about 90 pounds**" said Zangetsa

"N-Ninty pounds? Why do you need that much?" said Shikaku

"**I plan to make special pills**" said Zangetsa

"Can I ask what it does?" asked Shikaku

"**Heals all wounds, mends bones, restores chakra**" said Zangetsa, running her fingers thought her hair

"Impossible" said Shikaku, handing over the powder deer antler bag

"**Is it?"** said Zangetsa, taking the bag

Shikaku blinked, he rubbed his chin

"That will be 25,000 ryo" said Shikaku

"**Put it on Hiashi tab**" said Zangetsa

"Uh… you're not allowed to do that" said Shikaku

"**You gonna stop me?"** asked Zangetsa

Shikaku looked up to see her eyes

"No" said Shikaku

Zangetsa nodded her head and turned to leave

"**Put it on Hiashi's tab**" said Zangetsa flashing away

=== Training Field, Hours Later ===

After Zangetsa gather the other needed ingredient and the need utensils needed to make Nemu's Senzu beans… all 750,000 ryo on Hiashi's, she headed back. Zangetsa walked past Kurenai, who was camping out nearby… she looked up.

"W-What's that for?" asked Kurenai

"**To heal Hinata after the hell she'll go thought**" said Zangetsa

Kurenai looked down, she didn't want Hinata to be hurt… but if a Megami said it must be, how was she to stop it.

Zangetsa pushed forward to the training field… she came up to the post to see Hinata on her knee's, eyes have close… weakly moving her arms up to strike the post. She flinched in pain as her palms were bloody and ripped from hours of hitting the post.

Hinata looked over and put her palms on her laps, she panted and flinched from the raw pain in her hands.

"Can… I… stop" cried Hinata "Please"

"**For now**" said Zangetsa

Hinata flopped on her back and panted, she breathed in and out weakly.

"**It will take me about 3… maybe 4 hours to make the Senzu bean**" said Zangetsa

"What's… that?" asked Hinata

"**A bean that will heal you, I bought enough supplies to make hundreds of them… so we can really get push you to the point of breaking many times each day**" said Zangetsa

Zangetsa heard a cry escape from Hinata throat.

"**Cry all you want, what I do is for the best**" said Zangetsa "**You'll need to be strong, in case a war ever happens"**

Hinata lay on her back for a moment… she looked over at Zangetsa.

"Why… do you… cause them" asked Hinata

Zangetsa mixed the herbs together with the whisk, she set it down and looked over.

"**What are talking about**?" asked Zangetsa

"You're the Senso… no Megami… you're the one… who cause war… aren't you?" asked Hinata

"**I got my title by ending a war**" said Zangetsa

Hinata looked back up, her breathing became normal

"Why do people fight… why do they kill" asked Hinata

"**Because they fear what they don't understand, be it even human**" said Zangetsa "**This is the world you live in… if you want to complain, blame those who came before you… there the ones who fuck up the world"**

Hinata sighed again

"Why can't we all love each other" said Hinata

"**Because… love dares one to change their way of caring about other**" said Zangetsa

Hinata looked up at the sky, she closed her eyes… she gently drifted off to sleep. Zangetsa looked over, then back to her bowl.

"**Enjoy your nap, cause this is the only time you will get to sleep without my ok"** said Zangetsa

=== Later ===

Zangetsa bent down and shook Hinata, her eyes popped open and Zangetsa pushed a Senzu bean in her mouth.

"**Chew… Swallow**" said Zangetsa

Hinata chewed the foal tasting bean in her mouth, she swallowed hard… and felt amazing. Hinata pushed her palm on the ground, and looked over… she looked at her palm.

"Its… healed?" said Hinata, she looked over at Zangetsa. "H-How?"

"**Senzu bean… it's a cure all bean**" said Zangetsa, she stood full. "**Now get up… your train starts now**"

Hinata gulped and started to stand, Zangetsa pushed her foot out and knocked her over with it.

"**I said get up**" said Zangetsa

Hinata tried again, Zangetsa pushed her down.

"**Didn't you hear me?"** growled Zangetsa

"I'm trying, but you keep pushing me down" said Hinata

"**I am doing no such thing, now… GET UP**" said Zangetsa

Hinata narrowed her eyes… she started to push herself up. Zangetsa moved her foot out to knock her down again, Hinata grabbed the foot, thinking she's won she smiled. Zangetsa responded by spinning on her foot and fling Hinata, rolling her across the ground.

"**Get up**" said Zangetsa

Hinata tried again, Zangetsa walked over and pushed her… this time Hinata rolled out of the way, and just as she got her footing, Zangetsa knocked her over again, this time she pushed harder. Hinata hit the ground, she looked up to see Zangetsa looming over her.

"**Stop trying to get up, and GET UP**" yelled Zangetsa

Hinata wanted to cry, she didn't understand.

"How can I, you don't give me a chance" said Hinata

"**Exactly**" said Zangetsa "**You think in the battle field you get to just push yourself up at your leaser, a ninja has to be able to snap to their feet instantaneously**"

Hinata nodded her head, she went to stand this time… and was let up.

"**We will be training your arms and legs first, so you can get up and ready to fight in a second**" said Zangetsa "**Now, drop and give me 500 pushups**"

Hinata moved down and started to do her pushups… Zangetsa stood nearby to insure she didn't slack. Zangetsa wanted to scream and rant when she saw Hinata get tired after just 3 push-ups… but she didn't.

As she waited she looked around, Hinata was never out of her site, even if just in her peripheral vision… she looked back to see Hinata starting to buckle.

"**If you pass out I will make you start over**" said Zangetsa

Hinata struggled, she closed her eyes… and pushed herself up.

"**Good girl… now, just 491 more**" said Zangetsa

=== Day 1, Morning ===

Hinata had long finished her pushups… she was now at the track, running laps. Zangetsa leaned back, using her tail as a stand, she watched Hinata stagger as she has yet to eat a Senzu bean.

"**How do you feel**?" asked Zangetsa

"Muscles… on… fire" cried Hinata

"**Good… now just 3 more hours and I'll let you take a 15 minute break**" said Zangetsa

Hinata glared at Zangetsa, it was kinda cute as she couldn't quite make an angry face.

"**Hmmm, did I just hear you say you want weights?"** said Zangetsa

Hinata paled

"**Huh… no**" said Hinata

"**Hmmm, I think I heard you say yes**" said Zangetsa, standing up "**I'll be back in a bit, you better still be moving when I get back"**

As Zangetsa left she could hear Hinata cry out again, she chuckled.

"**You may hate me now… but you'll be thanking me once your strong**" said Zangetsa to herself

About an hour later Zangetsa return to see Hinata on her stomach, dragging herself across the ground.

"**What are you doing? Did I tell you to stop running**?" said Zangetsa

"You… said… to… keep… moving" panting Hinata "You never said… I had to… be running"

Zangetsa put her finger to her lip… she looked over

"**Touche**" said Zangetsa "**You can rest**"

Hinata's arms and legs went limp, Zangetsa flicked a bean over to her and in landed on her jacket.

"**Eat it, after your break your gonna carbo load**" said Zangetsa, as she brushed her hair "**You won't be using the weights quite yet… but once you got them on, you are forbidden from removing them, unless your life or the live of a loved one is in danger… got it?"**

Hinata ate the bitter bean, she looked over… and nodded her head.

"Yes" said Hinata

"**Good… now rest, I'll wake you when your break is over"** said Zangetsa

Hinata nodded her head again, she closed her eyes… and was soon asleep. Zangetsa let her tail touch down on the ground… she leaned back, cross on of her legs over the other and closed her eyes to rest… not that she needed it, she noticed that since this is just her subconscious… rest and even food aren't needed.

That help Hinata in the long, as a Megami or even a Kami have no need for such things, they just eat and sleep for the enjoyment of it. Zangetsa's ear twitched… she sniffed once and didn't bother to open her eyes as she knew who was approaching… the Konohamaru Ninja Squad.

The three slowly moved up to her… they inspected her closely, then looked over at Hinata, then back to her.

"You think that's her?" said Konohamaru

"Must be… only a Megami would have such look" said Udon

"Or give off such a presents" said Moegi, she inched closer "Is that… fur?"

Moegi started to reach out to touch Zangetsa, Konohamaru and Udon reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Moegi are you nuts?" said Konohamaru

"Yeah, who knows what punishment you get for touching her" said Udon

Moegi back away, she hadn't thought of that… her eyes went down to see that snake like tail.

"Is that fur? Or scales? I can't tell" said Moegi

"**It's fur**" said Zangetsa

"Oh" said Moegi

All three academy students eyes popped… they looked up to see Zangetsa looking down at them.

"**Hello**" said Zangetsa

"Aaaaaaaah, we woke her up" cried Konohamaru

"She's gonna kill us" cried Udon

Moegi watched as her two friends and future teammates ran around in circles like idiots and crashed into each other, they quickly shot up and ran away from the field. Moegi shook her head and looked back at Zangetsa… who's eyes were closed again.

"Are you really a Megami" asked Moegi

"**Yes**" said Zangetsa

Moegi put her finger to her lips… she looked over at Hinata, who was starting to snore.

"Are you gonna make her strong?" asked Moegi

"**Yes**" said Zangetsa

"Why?" asked Moegi

"**I feel like it, that is the only reason**" said Zangetsa

"Oh" said Moegi

Moegi slowly moved so she can see Zangetsa from the front.

"Your beautiful" said Moegi

"**Thank you**" said Zangetsa, her ear twitched again "**Your teacher is calling you… you best get back to class"**

Moegi looked off towards the academy… she looked back at Zangetsa

"But school is boring" said Moegi "Then is math ever gonna help a ninja"

"**Throwing a kunai takes math**" said Zangetsa

"How?" asked Moegi, she mimicked the motion "All you do is throw it"

"**Wind speed, angel, direction, distance, trajectory, wind resistance, weight of the weapon you've thrown… all of those factors have to be figured out before you throw**" said Zangetsa

Moegi's eyes were spinning at hearing all the things she needs to learn, as she was distracted Iruka came running up… he stopped at the site of Zangetsa.

"Get to class kid" said Zangetsa

Moegi shook her head and looked up, she looked over at Iruka… then back, she nodded. Moegi left Zangetsa and ran passed Iruka.

"Come on Iruka, I need to get my math homework done" said Moegi

Iruka looked back at Moegi and was dumb founded… he looked over at Zangetsa.

"**You're welcome**" said Zangetsa

Iruka scratched his head, he mutter thanks… and went on his way, Zangetsa just smiled. Time ticked by… Zangetsa opened her eyes, she stood up and waked over to Hinata… she nudged her.

"**Wakey wakey**" said Zangetsa

Hinata stirred and opened her eyes

"**How do you feel**?" asked Zangetsa

"A little sore" said Hinata

"**Good, that means you'll develop faster**" said Zangetsa, she tightened her fist "**meaning you'll be even stronger by the exam"**

Hinata nodded, she stood up.

"**What's your favorite fatty food to eat**?" asked Zangetsa "**We'll carbo-load with that**"

"I like Cinnamon Dango's" said Hinata

Zangetsa looked over and grinned, she licked her lips

"**I love cinnamon**" said Zangetsa

Hinata blinked, then smiled… happy she found a way to bond with the Megami.

=== Amaguriama ===

**"I need the 2 Anbu Carbo-Load Special**" said Zangetsa "**On Hiashi's tab**"

The waitress nodded her head

"Would you like some tea?" asked the waitress

"**Yes please**" said Zangetsa

The waitress nodded her head and turned back to the shop… Zangetsa and Hinata sat there and waited for a few minutes.

"**So… do you have a sweet heart**?" asked Zangetsa

Hinata blush deeply… Zangetsa grinned

"**Oh… you two do anything kinky**?" asked Zangetsa

Hinata shook her head, she bit her lip

"I… I haven't told him" said Hinata

Zangetsa snicker more… then stopped, she looked over.

"**Him**?" said Zangetsa

"Y-Yeah… Him." Said Hinata

Zangetsa was going thought a mental scream… this Hinata was straight.

"What about you?" asked Hinata

Zangetsa looked back over, she scratched her chin a bit.

"**I have a harem of girl who are willing to please me at a moment's notice**" said Zangetsa

Hinata's eyes widened… her jaw slowly lower.

"You mean?" started Hinata

Zangetsa nodded her head

"**That's right… I swing that way**" said Zangetsa

Hinata fidgeted a little

"You're not gonna" started Hinata

Zangetsa shook her head, she turned away.

**"I not gonna force myself on you… I might go around the village later and flirt around, but you don't have anything to fear**" said Zangetsa

"Ok" said Hinata, her face red… she turned away, then looked back "What's it like"

Zangetsa looked over and smiled

"**Oh, someone curious about their sexuality?"** teased Zangetsa

Hinata blushed, she shook her head

"I didn't mean 'that.'" Said Hinata "I meant… well, the other part of… what that is"

"**You mean being loved**?" asked Zangetsa

Hinata nodded her head

"Yeah… nobody loves me, so I was curious" said Hinata

"**Don't talk like that… you are to loved**" said Zangetsa "**Kurenai loves you**"

"But my father doesn't… nor Neji… nor Hanabi" said Hinata

Zangetsa growled to herself, there order came

"**Let's stop talking about this… let's eat and resume your training**" said Zangetsa

Hinata nodded her head… she picked up on of the dango's and started to eat. Zangetsa also started to eat, she was gonna have to help Hinata with family matters as well.

=== Hot Springs ===

**"You'll water walk out the center and medicate on that rock**" said Zangetsa, pointing out to the rock "**The heat of the springs will eat away your chakra fast, so it's a good way to increase your chakra pools" She ran her figure thought her hair "The heat will also make you sweat a lot and lose some pounds, that's we carbo loaded."**

"Ok" said Hinata, she stepped out on the water… and moved across it, she got out to the rock and started to mediate.

Zangetsa took in a deep breath, then remember something of vital importance… two things actually.

"**Hinata… I've got some Megami business to take care of**" said Zangetsa

Hinata opened her eyes

"Like what?" asked Hinata as Zangetsa turned away.

"**Stopping a war**" said Zangetsa, she moved her arm up… then stabbed the air.

Zangetsa turned her hand like a key, and opened a senkaimon… then entered.

"**I'll be back soon, don't stop meditating**" said Zangetsa, she stepped thought the senkaimon and enter the soul society of this world.

=== Captain Hall ===

All the captains were present… they had just captured the traitor Rukia, and were discussing the severity of her crime. They were just about to wrap the meeting up… when.

"**Get out of my way**" came a voice outside the door

Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked up

"Hm?" said Yamamoto

"Ma'am, you can't enter" came a soul reaper voice

"**I said, MOVE**" yelled Zangetsa

The door was thrown open, showing Zangetsa with her leg in the air… she had kicked the massive door open. All captains remained in their position, awaiting their orders from the head captain… their hands on their Zanpakutō's.

"Who do you think you are" said Yamamoto, he slammed his cane on the floor and stood "Do you know your actions are a declaration of war?"

Zangetsa lower her leg and enter the hall, one captain let out a growl as her hand trembled in anger… Sui-Feng.

"Insolent girl, do you know how deep of a pool you're in" asked Sui-Feng

"**Do you**?" said Zangetsa, looking over

Their eyes meet, Zangetsa knew this Sui-Feng wasn't her mother… so she didn't feel too guilty about what she was gonna do. Zangetsa narrowed her eyes and blasted her with murderous intent… Sui-Feng flinched and quickly hid behind Unohana.

Unohana looked down at Sui-Feng, getting her to blush… she moved back to her position.

"Hey… your strong" came a voice

Zangetsa looked over to see Kenpachi, he was grinning like a manic.

"In fact" said Kenpachi, he grabbed his eye patch and ripped it off "I THINK I CAN FIGHT YOU WITH NO RESTRAIN AT ALL"

Kenpachi charged at Zangetsa, stopping right beside her… his sword drawn back. Zangetsa looked up and eyed him… he swung down. The ground under them exploded from the force of Kenpachi's strike… dust filled the air, and was blown away by Zangetsa's reishi.

Kenpachi grinned still on his face… it slowly faded as he saw what happened. Kenpachi's blade had made contact with Zangetsa neck, the sound of dripping blood was noticed by all… the blood belonged to Kenpachi

"What… whats going on?" said Kenpachi

"**You wanna know why you're bleeding and I'm not**" said Zangetsa

Kenpachi looked at her eyes, his head slowly nodded. Zangetsa smiled as she gave her answer.

"**It's simple really… when two spiritual pressure clashed the weaker one get pushed down, forced to submit like a dog, you'll never cut me with your blade, it's just too weak**" said Zangetsa with a smile

Kenpachi swallowed a lump and backed away, he looked down at his blade… then back at her.

"**Even if you swung with both hands, I could block take the strike… now, be a good boy and stand back in line**" said Zangetsa

Kenpachi backed up and stood back in place, Zangetsa looked over at Yamamoto, and played her alias.

"**Head Captain Yamamoto, I Tensa Zangetsa… the Senso no Megami and current Getsuga"** said Zangetsa, getting gasps "**I have come here to exterminate a criminal"**

Yamamoto nodded his head

"What is the crime?" asked Yamamoto

"**Conspiracy to wage war with both Heaven and Hell with an army of Arrancar**" said Zangetsa

Yamamoto stroked his beard.

"How have you come to such knowledge?" asked Yamamoto

"**I don't have to tell you**" said Zangetsa, she popped her neck "**I am higher then you, I don't answer no anyone but Kami"**

Yamamoto nodded his head

"Who is the criminal" asked Yamamoto

Zangetsa smiled and let out a chuckle, she stroked her hair… then in a heartbeat, she hand was thought Aizen chest. Aizen looked down at the wound and back up… he started to choke on blood.

"How… I was so carful" said Aizen "How did you know?"

"**I don't have to tell you**" said Zangetsa, she grabbed his spine.

Zangetsa threw Aizen up in the air and pointed her finger at him.

"**CERO**" said Zangetsa, blasting him to bits

Zangetsa looked back to see the shocked look on everybody's face… well, not Gin… he was smiling away with his creepy smile.

"Well, that's what he gets" said Gin

"**Indeed**" said Zangetsa, she looked over **"Have you come to a decision on Rukia's punishment**?"

Yamamoto nodded

"Yes, Central 46" started Yamamoto

"**Were killed by Aizen, Rukia is innocent… set her free"** said Zangetsa

Yamamoto blinked

"But her crime" started Yamamoto

"**Is**?" asked Zangetsa, not knowing if the crime were the same

"She stayed in the human world longer then she was supposed to and gave a human soul reaper powers" said Yamamoto

"**I'm sure she had her reason… maybe she was injured… and giving the human her powers was the only way out**" said Zangetsa "**Maybe the injury weakened her to such a point she couldn't return, let alone contact you"**

Yamamoto rubbed his chin

"Hmm… her reishi level was pretty low when she was brought in" said Yamamoto

"**While she did commit a crime, it was small and it couldn't be avoided**" said Zangetsa "**Give her a simple slap on the wrist and tell her to be more careful next time"**

Yamamoto nodded his head

"Very well" said Yamamoto

Zangetsa nodded her head and flashed away… were she opened a senkaimon and went to tend to another thing.

=== Warehouse, Konoha ===

Kin had her back agents the wall… she swallowed hard.

"But… I can still serve Orochimaru, I still have use" said Kin

"Your right… you will be use for the resurrection jutsu" said Kabuto

Kin shook in fear, she was gonna die… there was no escaping it. Tears ran down her eyes as she reviled Orochimaru never intended to help her become a great kunoichi.

"Any last words" said Kabuto

"**Just one**" came a voice

Kabuto didn't even have a change to turn, Zangetsa palm burst thought his chest… scaring Kin to the point she screamed she was next.

"**DIE**" yelled Zangetsa

Zangetsa swung her arm to the side then threw Kabuto against the wall… she looked at Kin.

"**Forsake Orochimaru, Join this village, and tell them all you know"** said Zangetsa

Zangetsa turned and left, her tail flicked as she stopped.

"If there is anyone you care about, whom still sides with Orochimaru… beg them to join you" said Zangetsa

"T-Thank you" chocked Kin

Zangetsa looked back

"**You're Welcome**" said Zangetsa

Zangetsa left via flash step, creating a thunderous boom… and went to check on Hinata.

=== Hot Springs ===

Zangetsa touched down, she looked out to see Hinata wasn't on the rock anymore, but on the side… panting, she looked up.

"Sorry… I got to hot, I thought I was gonna pass out" said Hinata

"**It's ok… how long ago did you leave the rock**" asked Zangetsa

"Not very long… maybe a few minutes ago" said Hinata, looking up… her eyes widened "There blood on your fur"

Zangetsa looked down, it was true… her fur was stained with blood.

"**So there is"** said Zangetsa, stepping into the boiling hot water to wash it off

"You kill someone?" asked Hinata

"**Just a Shinigami**" said Zangetsa, not seeing the point of worrying Hinata about Kabuto

"A S-Shinigami?" said Hinata "You killed a Shinigami"

Zangetsa stepped out of the water, she put her hands on the ground and shook like a good, throwing the water off her.

"**I did… he was planning to wage war on Heaven and Hell"** said Zangetsa

Hinata blinked as Zangetsa stood and brushed her hair.

"Wait, you protected hell?" said Hinata

"**The gates**" said Zangetsa "**should those gates ever be broken, then hell will be unleashed on earth**" she swung her head around and her hair shined in the light before falling behind her "**Scanty and Kneesocks wouldn't be too happy playing clean up**" Zangetsa popped her neck "**Come on, let's go back to the field"**

"Ok" said Hinata, she stood up and started to follow… a question came to mind "who are Scanty and Kneesock?"

"**Yami's daughter**" said Zangetsa

"Oh" said Hinata, she shook her head "Wait what?"

=== Field ===

Zangetsa popped her neck, she slammed her tail down and used it to prop herself up.

"Hit the post and drain whatever chakra you have left, then will put on the weights and your hell can truly begin" said Zangetsa

"Yay" said Hinata with a cry

Hinata got readied to strike.

"**Enter your battle stance"** said Zangetsa

"Ok" said Hinata

Hinata pull one hand back and the other out, she went to strike.

"**Your stance is shit**" said Zangetsa moving to her feet

"But, it's my clans stance" said Hinata

"**Yeah… and for you, its shit**" said Zangetsa walking over

Zangetsa stood next to Hinata, she grabbed her and arranged her into a different stance… her stance.

"**Ok, I'm going to guide you for a while, after that I want you to act on your own… got it?**" said Zangetsa

"Yes" said Hinata

"**Ok, so what your gonna do**" started Zangetsa

=== 2 Hours Later ===

Zangetsa was leaning on her tail again, she pretty much taught Hinata her fighting style… when she used Shiro Ōkami no Tsume. Hinata struck the post… her hands out and fingers spread like claws, she spun around and hit it again… she jumped back and charged at it.

Hinata panted as she pulled away from the post… she wiped her head of sweat, a weight resting on her arm… 30 pounds each… for now. Hinata jumped back again… she slowly moved to the left, acting as if the post was an enemy.

Hinata leapt forward ready to strike.

"**Weight Increase, 15 pounds**" yelled Zangetsa

The weights flashed brightly, Hinata was pulled down… she moved forward and tripped, slamming her face into the post. She slowly slide down, when she pulled way her face was bright red… she held her face as it burned from the smack.

"**Eat up**" said Zangetsa

Hinata opened her mouth and Zangetsa flicked the bean into her mouth, Hinata chewed on it and was ready to go. She stood up and got ready to train harder once more… Zangetsa smiled, she only been with her for one day and she already getting the Inuzuka spirit… must be an effect she has.

The ground rumbled a little bit, Zangetsa looked on in the direction it came from to see a giant toad flying up into the air.

"**GET OFF ME RUNT**" yelled the toad

"NEVER" came Naruto's voice, that only Zangetsa was able to hear

Zangetsa chuckled and shook her head, she knew that this Naruto was actually Naruto.

"**Knuckle head**" said Zangetsa with a smile

The toad slammed into the ground, shaking it slightly. Hinata panted as she struck the post.

"W-Wait… Naruto was on that thing?" asked Hinata

"**He was**" said Zangetsa, she looked over "**Why you ask**?"

"Oh… uh, it's just… hmm" said Hinata

Zangetsa smiled, she held up a hand.

"**Say no more, I understand**" said Zangetsa, she popped her neck… then pointed "**Back to training**"

Hinata nodded her head, she turned back to the post and charged

=== Day 8 ===

Zangetsa and Hinata were at the Hyuga Manor, Zangetsa wanted Hinata to spar with Hanabi… to show Hiashi how much Hinata has improved. Hiashi just held his face as he laughed, he shook his head and snicker more.

"You've really been wasting a week on her?" asked Hiashi

Zangetsa narrowed her eyes… her tail slammed into the ground.

**"I haven't been wasting… it's all been productive**" said Zangetsa, she slapped her hand on Hinata's shoulder "**Hasn't it**"

The sad look on Hinata's face was no longer there… she had pride and convenience in her ability. Hinata just grinned, much like she's seen Zangetsa grin.

"Yes" said Hinata

Hiashi shirred, why is a Megami wasting on Hinata… she not worth it.

"Fine… but when Hanabi wins, you will train her" said Hiashi

Zangetsa blinked, she closed her eyes and chuckled.

"**And when Hinata wins**" started Zangetsa

"If she manages to win… I will allow her to be part of the family" said Hiashi

Zangetsa narrowed her eyes, then nodded. Hiashi lead the two to the courtyard… were Hanabi was meditating as order by her father.

"Hanabi" said Hiashi

Hanabi opened her eyes and quickly got on her knee

"Yes father?" said Hanabi, she looked over… she seemed to pep up "Onee-chan, Onee-chan is that you?"

"HANABI" yelled Hiashi, getting the young girl to flinch "That girl is not your sister"

Hanabi looked down, shaking in fear.

"Yes father" said Hanabi

"You will spar with the Megami's… student, and when she fails she will train you" said Hiashi

Hanabi looked up

"The Megami or my sis" started Hanabi, she frozen "Or the girl"

"The Megami or course" said Hiashi

Hanabi nodded her head, she stood up and moved towards the middle of the courtyard, hiding her face from Hinata. Hinata watched as she past, her heart grew weak as she thought of fighting her sister… it wasn't that Hanabi hated her, Hiashi just wouldn't let her see her. Zangetsa bent down to her ear.

"**You don't have to hurt her, but do hold back to much**" said Zangetsa "**You need to show Hiashi that he was wrong"**

Hinata nodded her head, she moved to the courtyard… both stood a respectable distance.

"You look well, Hanabi… has Hiashi been treating you well?" said Hinata

Hanabi nodded her head, she bite her lip

"Y-Yes" said Hanabi

Hinata glance over at Hiashi, she saw Hanabi getting ready

"Prepare yourself… girl" said Hanabi

Hinata got ready herself

"As should you… sister" said Hinata

"**FIGHT**" yelled Zangetsa

Hanabi dashed towards Hinata, her hand already pulled back… she trusted her palm forward. Hinata side stepped the strike, she swung her hand down and tapped Hanabi's, throwing her footing off.

"Huh?" said Hanabi stumbling forward

Hinata quickly pulled her leg back and swung, Hanabi moved her hands and blocked the strike with both hands. Hinata swung her body in the opposite direction and decked Hanabi, getting her to stumble backwards.

Hanabi shook her head from the hit, she quickly re-enter her stance… she eyed Hinata carefully. Hanabi watched closely, looking for a sign of weakness in her stance… she could see any, Hanabi bit her lip.

'_She's so different… it's like a different Hinata all together'_ thought Hanabi, she moved her leg slightly, Hinata mimic her with the other leg '_She's watching me carefully… she's ready to counter any move I make_'

Hinata closed her eyes and used her Byakugan, as Zangetsa told her she when she should.

'_Hanabi is overwhelmed by my power… so using the Byakugan is be more overwhelming'_ thought Hinata

Hanabi's eyes widen and she quickly used hers… she trembled slightly. Hinata rushed Hanabi, Hanabi rushed Hinata… the two's palms slammed into each other. The two started to throw punches furiously each other… they slammed her hands into each other's arms and chest… then they both jumped away.

Hanabi panted heavily… sweat dripped down her brow.

'_She's gotten so strong'_ thought Hanabi

Hanabi reached to pull out a kunai and flinched in pain… she looked down at her arm and was shocked to see many tiny wounds on her.

'_What? When did that happen'_ thought Hanabi, she looked up… she looked at Hinata, then her hands… her nails were shaping… and had a slight redness to them '_Her nails… she… she stabbed me with them so fast, I didn't feel anything'_ Hanabi looked down, she saw her chakra coils were closed in many area '_She used the Jūken, but with those… claws to strike them'_ Hanabi touched her arm and flinched _'It did more than block my chakra… my arms a sore, so sore it hurts to move_'

"Hanabi… it would be wise to stop" said Hinata, she shook her head "I don't want to hurt you"

Hanabi's eyes slowly looked over at Hiashi, he scowled at her and shook his head… Hanabi looked back.

"I won't give up" said Hanabi

"You won't? Or cant?" asked Hinata

Hanabi's eyes looked over at Hiashi again

"Stop looking away, I am your opponent, not Hiashi" said Hinata

Hanabi's eyes came back to Hinata. Hanabi readied herself… she took a step forward, she grit her teeth from the pain. In an instant Hinata was in front of her… her nails poking the bridge of Hinata's nose.

"I win" said Hinata

Hanabi looked down at the nail, Hinata gave another poke… Hanabi looked back up.

"I… concede" said Hanabi

Zangetsa smiled, she looked over at Hiashi with a grin. Hiashi moved up to Hinata as she lower her arm.

"Hinata welcome back" said Hiashi, he then frowned at Hanabi "And you… you are no longer apart of the clan"

Hanabi's eyes widened

"But… But father" said Hanabi

"Be quiet… you are not my daughter" said Hiashi, he went to put his hand on Hinata "This girl is"

Hinata spun around and slapped Hiashi hand as hard as she could, a scowl on her face.

"No I'm not" said Hinata, she growled "I reject your offer to join"

Hiashi blinked a few times, then scowled

"No you listen here, I am your" started Hiashi

"No… you are not, you gave me to Kurenai… unless she give me back, or I accept your offer to return to the main branch… and I don't" said Hinata, she put her hand on Hanabi's shoulder "Hanabi, do you want join the house I plan to make?"

Hanabi blinked for a moment, she slowly nodded her head

"Now wait a second, Hanabi is" started Hiashi

"**No longer a part of your clan**" said Zangetsa, she walked over "**You just gave Hanabi up to gain Hinata**"

Hiashi's mouth opened, he didn't know how to respond, he shook his head.

"You can't make your own house" said Hiashi

"I can and will" said Hinata "And I won't be using the cage bird seal… that jutsu is evil"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes

"So you're a side branch, but not a side branch" said Hiashi

"Yes, I am a part of the Hyuga clan, but I'm not a part of yours" said Hinata "and its open to all Hyuga's that want to join" Hinata looked over "Would you like to join Neji?"

Neji stepped out from behind the door, his arm was in a sling… his eyes were on Zangetsa.

"Would you like to join my house?" asked Hinata again

Neji looked over

"What would be the point, I've been branded with the cage bird seal, so why would I join" said Neji

"There is no point really, I just wanted to offer… as I plan to never put that seal on anyone" said Hinata

Neji eyed Hinata… he closed his eyes

"Your words hold truth… I shall join your house" said Neji

"Good… now I have two words for you" said Hinata

Neji blinked

"Ok… what two words do you have for me" asked Neji

"Counter Seal" said Hinata

"Hmm?" said Neji

"A seal… to weaken the effect of the cage bird seal, Counter Seal" said Hinata

Neji blinked a few times, he held his head and screamed.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT" yelled Neji

=== Training Field, Day 16 ===

Zangetsa watched as Hinata spared with her sister Hanabi… to help benefit Hinata's strength further, she thought it would be best if she had a sparring partner that was on par with her. Zangetsa had help Hanabi gain power… since Hanabi was already skilled and strong then Hinata was then she started with her, she didn't have to break Hanabi as much.

Neji was sitting nearby, his arm still in a sling… he was watching how the training when, so that he may do it once he was better. Neji now had the counter seal on him, which weaken the cage bird seal… if anything he just felt a tingle if Hiashi tried to use it.

Zangetsa swung her head to move her hair… the sun shine on her glasses as she studied Hinata and Hanabi's move.

"**Weight Increase, 25 Pounds**" yelled Zangetsa

The weights flashed, Hinata and Hanabi buckled for a few moments… then they once again started to spar. Zangetsa smiled at her work, Hinata would do just fine in the exam… she felt a presents behind her, one she's not to found of.

"**Kakashi Hatake**" said Zangetsa, she turned around as she lifted her sunglasses, she saw Sasuke "**What do you want?"**

"Well, I was just thinking… since your taking on new students" started Kakashi

"**No**" said Zangetsa "**I will not help you train Sasuke… my priority is Hinata, I am merely training Hanabi to help Hinata grow stronger**" Zangetsa brushed her hair "**If anything, since I am helping Hinata, and told her she may still use my teaching after I leave… there her clan secrets"**

"Ha" said Sasuke "Like she has her own clan"

"**She does… she broke away from her clan and started her own branch**" said Zangetsa

Sasuke frown

"Teach me" said Sasuke "I need power"

"**No… I will not teach someone who merely wishes to kill**" said Zangetsa, she moved her hand up and knocked her sunglasses back down, she looked back at Hanabi and Hinata who were still fighting "**Go away."**

Sasuke growled, his Sharingan blazed… he charged. Zangetsa didn't even move as he approached… but once he got close enough she acted. Zangetsa spun around and kicked him in the chest… she pushed forward and slammed him on the ground, pushing down on him.

"**I admire your determination… attacking an opponent who is a Megami, its quite a cunning strategy**" said Zangetsa, she tilted her head "**Hmmm, no… it's not cunning… in fact it's the opposite of cunning, what's the work I'm looking for?"**

"Retarded?" said Neji

"**Yes, that's it… thank you**" said Zangetsa

Zangetsa leaned forward and smiled at Sasuke as he growled and struggled.

"**Little boy, listen and listen good… the amount of power I poses, is near infinite when compared to you. I could kill you with just my pinkie… and if you ever try to attack me again, I will kill you**" said Zangetsa, she pushed down "**Get the picture**?"

Sasuke growled

"**You stupid bitch… do you know who I am**" said Sasuke

Zangetsa bent down and grabbed his mouth, she moved her foot and lifted him up in the air.

"**Do you?**" asked Zangetsa, she moved him to eye level "Look into my eyes"

Sasuke blinked… what he saw in her eyes, was a void of torment and suffering… it scream and moaned with lost souls. Sasuke's face turned pure white… Zangetsa threw him over at Kakashi, Kakashi quickly caught him

"**Make sure he never come near me again**" said Zangetsa "**I shall forgive his insolents this time… but next time I shan't be as nice"**

Kakashi quickly flashed away, getting far away from Zangetsa… Zangetsa let out a chuckle. The she felt something she hasn't felt in a while… frisky, Zangetsa looked back at Hinata and Hanabi.

"**You girls keep up the good work, you can rest in the next hour or so, then I want you to start up again… got it**?" said Zangetsa

Hanabi ducked an attack, she looked over

"Where are you going Zangetsa-Sama?" asked Hanabi

"**Gonna go hunt for some poontang**" said Zangetsa, she looked back to see Hanabi and Hinata blinking at her

"Uh… huh?" said Hanabi

"**I'm horny**" said Zangetsa

"Oh… so your gonna go seduce some man" said Hanabi

"**Seduce, Yes. Man, No**" said Zangetsa, flashing away

Hanabi looked over

"I don't get it, so she's not after a man… so… that mean she after a" said Hanabi, her face turned bright red, she cover her face "Oh… oh oh oh"

Hinata swung at her, getting her to snap out of her shock, the two started to spar once more.

=== Zangetsa ===

Zangetsa walked thought the village, ignoring all the gasp and finger pointing as she look for some girl to have fun with. Zangetsa flashed atop of a building and touched down next to and Anbu… the two ignored each other as they were each on their own mission.

The Anbu was watching for potential danger… and Zangetsa looking for a good time.

Zangetsa looked around and spotted Tenten thought the weapons shop window… she watched as Tenten tied up her hair into the buns, then go back to sharping her weapons. Zangetsa shook her head… she not what she craving.

She looked over to the right to see Anko, as she licked her kunai with some fresh blood on it.

'**_Oh hell no'_** thought Zangetsa

Zangetsa flashed away from the Anbu, who was still study the area closely… once she was gone the Anbu let out a sigh.

"Finally" said the Anbu

Pfffffffffffffffffffffffrt

"Ahhhh" said the Anbu

=== Zangetsa ===

Zangetsa landed atop of a building a good distance away from the hot springs, Zangetsa looked in that general direction and smiled… she saw her… she saw the perfect girl… Sakura Haruno. Zangetsa watched as she sank into the water and let out a sigh as the water, she watched as her tiny breast poked out of the water.

Zangetsa trembled excitement, she flashed down to the building and entered, and upon meeting the greeter for payment… she told them to put it on Hiashi's tab. Zangetsa enter the spring… she looked around to see that she and Sakura were the only ones in it.

Zangetsa walked over to the water, right behind Sakura.

"**How's the water today**?" asked Zangetsa

"Ahhhh… perfect, just the right temp" said Sakura

"**Good**" said Zangetsa

Zangetsa slipped her leg into the water, Sakura happened to look over… her eye widened.

"Y-You're the Megami" said Sakura

Zangetsa sat down, her tail resting beside her… she titled her head back and let out a sigh.

"**Really? What gave me away**?" asked Zangetsa with a teasing voice

Sakura blushed and looked away, Zangetsa looked back.

"**Hey, I didn't mean to offend you**" said Zangetsa

Sakura looked back, she waved

"Its… fine" said Sakura "It was kinda stupide of me to even say that"

"**It wasn't… you were just shocked to see me**" said Zangetsa

The two sat there for a while, enjoying their nice hot bath… Sakura looked over.

"Hey… if your training Hinata, you think you could" started Sakura

"**You'll have to ask her, my focus is on her**" said Zangetsa "**Hinata has my permission to help anyone she sees fit… if you want to get stronger, ask her**"

"Oh uh… I was actually gonna ask for you to help Sasuke-Kun" said Sakura

"**No**" said Zangetsa, she moved her arms behind her head "**he is not worthy of my teachings**"

"But why… he need help, to avenge his clan" said Sakura

"**Yeah, he wishes to hunt down and kill his brother**" said Zangetsa, not sure if this Itachi was just Itachi

"**W-What**?" said Sakura, nearly jumping out of the water "**Why would Itachi slaughter his own clan**?"

Zangetsa closed her eyes… should she tell her… yes.

"**Because… the Uchiha Clan was planning to take over the village**" said Zangetsa "**Itachi was torn between helping his clan… or serving the village**" Zangetsa closed her eyes "**He choose to serve his village"**

Sakura sat back down.

"**But that's not why I won't help Sasuke**" said Zangetsa

Sakura looked over

"**I refuse to help Sasuke… because I don't like him**" said Zangetsa "**It's as simple as that**"

"But… why?" asked Sakura

Zangetsa opened her eyes

"**Because… he thought he was above me**" said Zangetsa "**That arrogant prick actually believes he is stronger me"**

Zangetsa moved her hand down and placed it on Sakura shoulder, getting her to blush.

"**But enough about Sasuke, tell me about you**" said Zangetsa

"Well… I" started Sakura, she stopped when Zangetsa moved her hand down her side… her nails gently glided across her skin, she shiver.

'**_So your just like my Sakura, you love my nails dancing across your skin_****'** thought Zangetsa, she smiled '**_I wonder?'_**

Zangetsa moved her hand down lower.

"H-hey, look… I'm flutter and all, really I am… but I don't swing that wa-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Sakura, moaned as Zangetsa rubbed Sakura one multi-versa weakness… her asshole "Hmmmmm"

Zangetsa smiled, she pushed her finger in, Sakura arched and moaned again.

"Ahhhh, Hmmmmm" moaned Sakura

"Do you like that?" asked Zangetsa

Sakura shudder, she nodded her head… it felt so good

"**Do you want me to stop**?" asked Zangetsa, twisting a little

Sakura thought about it, she remained still… Zangetsa twisted again, she shook her head.

"No… I don't, I don't want you to stop" said Sakura

"**Get on my lap**" said Zangetsa, pulling out

Sakura moved up onto Zangetsa lap… it kinda sadden Zangetsa that she doesn't have her penis in this form, and out of respect for Zangetsa, she didn't add on. Zangetsa kissed Sakura's lips softly, she moved her fingers back to her ass and teased her.

"Uh… uh… hmmm" moaned Sakura

Zangetsa pushed her face into Sakura neck and nibbled at it… she licked her neck. Zangetsa moved her hands up and down Sakura's back, her nails gentle glided across her back. Sakura moaned and pushed into Zangetsa, she looked up at her and kissed her on the lips.

"**You like this**?" asked Zangetsa

Sakura nodded her head… she loved this.

"**Hmmm, well… sadly I don't know how much longer I'll be here, but I can tell you… Ino might be able to do this**" said Zangetsa

"Ino?" said Sakura, she shook her head "She hates me, she has ever since I started liking Sasuke"

"**No… she doesn't**" said Zangetsa "**She just jealous… she thought you were going to replace her, with him**" Zangetsa nuzzled Sakura, she remembered her Ino telling her that "**Ino does care for you… you just need to let her know you also care for her"**

Sakura looked down, then back up

"But, Sasuke-Kun" started Sakura

"**Is a fool and would toss you aside in an instance if he thought it would benefit him"** said Zangetsa, then smiled "**Ino is far kinder**"

"Yeah… but" started Sakura

"**Shhhh**" said Zangetsa, kissing Sakura "**Let's stop talking about this" She nuzzled her again "Let just enjoy"**

Zangetsa moved her lips down at Sakura's budding breast and kissed them, getting the young girl to moan.

=== Hours Later ===

Zangetsa walked back to the training field… she stopped just short to see Hinata's fist glowing… the chakra wrapped around her arms in the form of a wolf

"**Twin Wolf Fist**" yelled Hinata

Hinata rushed the post and slammed into it, she swung her fist around and ripped it apart with her nails.

"**Wolf Fang Fist**" yelled Hinata

Hinata furiously swiped at the post and ended up cut it in half… Hinata stepped back and smiled.

"**Whoa-ho**" said Zangetsa, walking up "**Nice job… when the hell did you have time to make this**?"

Hinata looked over, sweat dripping down from her face.

"I thought of it after you showed me you're Getsuga Tensho" said Hinata

Zangetsa nodded her head, she rubbed her chin

"**Hmmm… if we knew what your chakra nature is**" started Zangetsa

"I could make a more devastating jutsu" finished Hinata

Zangetsa smiled and rubbed Hinata's head

"**Hell to the fucking yeah**" said Zangetsa, giving her a thumbs up "**Now we just need some chakra paper**"

Zangetsa grabbed at the air and ripped the genjutsu Kurenai created, Kurenai sweat dripped.

"**Did you really think I wouldn't notice you**?" said Zangetsa

Kurenai nodded shyly, Zangetsa held out her hand

"**Give them… I know you have chakra paper**" said Zangetsa

Kurenai reached into her pocket and grabbed the paper… Zangetsa handed on to Hinata as she held up her own between her finger.

"**By putting chakra into the paper, you can learn which nature you have**" said Zangetsa, her paper split in half… the two piece crinkled and burst into flames "**I have Wind, Lightning and Fire"**

Hinata looked at the paper, she pushed her chakra into it… it crinkled and burst into flames.

"**Hmmm, Fire and Lightning**" said Zangetsa, she grinned as her eyes slit "**Interesting**"

=== Day of Exam ===

Zangetsa stood high above the stadium… enjoying the show. She used her tail as a kick stand once again, she looked over at the kage booth to see the Kazekage aka Orochimaru… she narrowed her eyes.

'**_Did Kin not tell them? Did she run away_**?' thought Zangetsa, she crossed her arms '**_I don't blame her… If Orochimaru tries anything… a Divine Intervention will happen'_**

Orochimaru looked over in her direction, she quickly flashed away and relocated… she looked back to the stadium… she didn't care much or the other fights, Naruto would have one less fight as that's how the line was said to be… the fight she's been waiting for was to happen now.

"Hinata Hyuga vs Dosu Kinuta" said Genma "Start"

Hinata rushed Dosu instantly, Dose his melody arm and missed… but his sound took effect. Hinata's eyes widened as her ears started to bleed… she got disoriented. Hinata planted her foot into the ground and swung her fist, busting Dosu and knocked him backwards.

'_what_?' thought Dosu

Dosu swung again, and Hinata dodge… her vison blurred, she pointed her finger out.

"**Lightning Shot**" said Hinata

Lightning burst from Hinata's fingers tips missing Dosu by an inch.

'_How is she doing that_?' thought Dosu, jumping back and running to her behind

Hinata turn her head around so Dosu would see it from the side… Hinata sniffed the air and hard. Hinata snapped her head towards him, she pointed her finger towards him.

'_She's… following me, by scent_?' thought Dosu '_I thought that was an Inuzuka ability'_

"**Lightning Shot**" said Hinata

Dosu rolled out of the way of the attack, he charged at her.

'_I'll have to take her out fast… my attacks don't effect sense of smell'_ thought Dosu

Dosu swung his melody arm at her, Hinata moved her arm up and took the hit, then she quickly moved her arm up and held his arm.

"Nowhere for you to run" said Hinata, she lend forward quickly and brained him with her head

Dosu stepped back, but Hinata held him tight… she twisted around him and got his arm behind him.

"Let go of me" said Dosu

"No" said Hinata, she pulled back her fist "Kidney Punch"

Hinata slammed her fist into Dosu kidney, he let out a squeal… Hinata slammed her fist into his kidney again and again.

"I" started Dosu, Hinata stop "Give… Please, I give"

Hinata let go of Dosu, he fell forward and grunted.

"I'm gonna be pissing blood tonight" cried Dosu

"Winner… Hinata Hyuga" said Genma

Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a Senzu bean, then broke it in half… she ate one half, then bent down to Dosu.

"Here, eat this" said Hinata

Dosu looked at the small half bean, then over at Hinata

"Why the hell would I eat half a fucking bean?" asked Dosu

"It's not just a bean… it's a bean created by a Megami… it haves immense healing properties" said Hinata "I ate half as I didn't feel the needed to eat a full bean, so I'm giving you the other"

Dosu reached down and grabbed the bean… he moved his bandages and pushed it into his mouth, and nearly gagged.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that… forgot to mention there bitter as hell" said Hinata, rubbing the back of her head "I've been eating them none stop for a month, I kinda got used to it"

Dosu swallowed the bean… then blinked, he pushed himself up.

"I… I don't hurt anymore" said Dosu, he reached down and touched where Hinata hit "Might be a little sore, but other than that… I'm fine"

Hinata just smiled, then gave a wave motion

"Yeah, I know… it's amazing" said Hinata, then motion with her head "Come on… we have to get out of the stadium for the next fight"

=== Zangetsa ===

Zangetsa smiled, she was glad Hinata had won… she closed her eyes and chuckled. When she opened them again… she saw the feather illusion jutsu… she narrowed her eyes, she looked over to see Orochimaru had ditched his disguise.

She watched as they both flashed atop of a building and saw four sound ninja prepare a barrier.

'**_Not on my watch'_** thought Zangetsa

=== Sarutobi and Orochimaru ===

Sarutobi looked to the sides as the barrier went up, then an inner barrier.

"Hmmm, your insuring I won't escape" said Sarutobi

"Kukukukuku, that's right… I have to make sure no one will interfere with out fight" said Orochimaru

"Yeah, great plan… to bad there a Megami in the village" said came Zangetsa voice behind Orochimaru

Orochimaru looked back to see nothing

"**Over here**" said Zangetsa

Orochimaru looked back to see Zangetsa in his face, getting him to flinch and jump back.

"You… you're the one that injured Kabuto" said Orochimaru

Zangetsa blinked

"**Oh wait just a second, he survived? I practically ripped out intestines, how the hell did he survive**?" asked Zangetsa

"Kekkai Genkai" said Orochimaru

"**Figures**" said Zangetsa, crossing her arms "I won't let you execute your plan"

"Really? And just how are you going to stop me?" said Orochimaru

Zangetsa smacked her lips.

"**Look at your men, now look at me, look back at your men, now back to me**" said Zangetsa, she turned to the side "**I am not your men, and I'm flipping you off**" Zangetsa flashed her middle finger at Orochimaru "**Now look at the ground, now back to your men… hmm, something wrong, what's missing… oh yeah, THEIR HEAD**" it was true… Orochimaru's sound four, Tayuya not included… were beheaded. "**Who could have done that, oh yeah, IT WAS ME**"

Zangetsa threw the four severed heads at Orochimaru

"**WHAT PART OF MEGAMI DON'T YOU PEOPLE SEEM TO GRASP**?" yelled Zangetsa

The barrier shatter in an instant, Orochimaru grit his teeth.

"**Even if you can beat me, you won't stop my**" started Orochimaru

Zangetsa throw her hand out hard and fast, Kimimaro, who was evil in this world… hit the ground dead.

"dead body guard" said Orochimaru "well… I still have"

Zangetsa pointed her finger behind her, and fired a cero from her finger and it flew past Sarutobi… and over to the wall. The cero slammed into a three headed snake just as it burst out to attack.

Son of a bitch" said Orochimaru, he cocked a smile "Well, there still"

"**Gaara? The one tailed host**?" asked Zangetsa

"FUCK" yelled Orochimaru "When did you stop him?"

"**I haven't… Naruto went chasing after him, as did Hinata**" said Zangetsa

"You think those two will stop him?" asked Orochimaru

"**You mean the 9 tailed host and a girl who trained under me… who is still a MEGAMI**" said Zangetsa

BOOOM

The Shukaku had freed itself…. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Looks like your plan has failed" said Orochimaru

BOOOOOOM

Gamabunta appear… the two began to battle

"**Has it?"** said Zangetsa

"No matter, the brat of namikaze is a fool" said Orochimaru

**"A fool who will one day, become hokage**" said Zangetsa

BOOOOOOOM

A giant fox burst from a cloud of smoke… Orochimaru growl.

"What? Is it possible that the boy learned to control the fox" said Orochimaru

"**Maybe he did**" said Zangetsa, she moved her claws down, they burst with reishi "**Its time to end this,** **Ōkami joō noTtsume"**

Zangetsa rushed forward and slashed at Orochimaru

=== Naruto and Hinata ===

"Because… I have friends, who love me as I love them" said Naruto

Gaara lay there, staring at Naruto… he looked up at Hinata, who had a flaming wolf head on one hand, and a blue lightning one in the other.

"Your friends… they make you strong?" said Gaara

"Yes… only when one has someone to protect, can there true power come out" said Naruto

Gaara lay there… he remained quiet.

"Friends… hmm" said Gaara "Will you be my friend"

Awkward silent

"Are you kidding me? You nearly kill me in the forest of death, you cripple Lee… your village attacked our, and you almost killed us, and you want us to" ranted Hinata

"Sure" said Naruto

"And if he agree so do I" said Hinata with a smile

=== Time Skip ==

Zangetsa waited at the village gate, she smiled as she saw Hinata helping Gaara and Naruto walk to the village. She stepped forward, then felt a pull… she looked down to see she was fading.

"Zangetsa?" said Hinata

Zangetsa looked up

"W-Whats happening?" said Hinata

"**Its time for me to return… I wish you luck**" said Zangetsa, she gave a smile

"I'll miss you" said Hinata

"**I'll miss you too**" said Zangetsa, she was moment from fading away "**Oh, by the way… Hinata wants to jump your bone Naruto, BYE"**

Hinata rushed forward dropping Naruto and Gaara on the ground, she swung her arm and it air… Zangetsa laugh boomed thought out the sky.

"DAMN YOU ZANGETSA" yelled Hinata

X

This is a Warning for the next chapter… it will be more on the darker side the normal, there will be blood… and character deaths. This chapter has been planned for a very long time… and will be the Ch. 100 special. This chapter will be close to, if not over 100K words… so this chapter will take a great deal of time to write.

If anyone would like to help, just Note or PM me, and we can talk about how you can help.

Next Time: This Evil World We Live In, Baby


	100. This Evil World We Live in, Baby Act I

**Changed my mind, not gonna do a 3-4 month chapter, but break it into 3 movies**. **Figured it would be better this way, so you… my loyal fans down have to wait as long.**

x

"Finally!" yelled Hinata as she walked down the streets of Konoha. Her Zanpakutō was back where it belonged.

After waking up from her coma, she had been pestered with so many exams, both mentally and physically, that she wanted to nearly fall back into her sleep-like trance. Mental exams were revolving around what she remembered. Did she know how to do math, did she know the meaning of ranks, things like that.

Physical exams… well that's only for the private mind to know. As much as the exams did annoy her at first, she couldn't help but smile at the physical ones. Oh things got physical alright…. That nurse was so cute, so naïve… and clearly a virgin, but Hinata didn't do much… she just played with her breast.

Hinata shook her head of the thoughts racing around her mind… she what to do first, what to do.

"Focus on the Road. There is nothing but the road. Focus on the Road. There is nothing but the-…I have to get Nel, Fu, and Zazie to watch something else other than SpongeBob." Growled Hinata to herself as she continued to walk.

In the corner of her eye, Hinata spotted something shimmer. She turned her head to see Gwen, someone that she wasn't really trying to avoid, nor look for.

Gwen was currently eating a bowl of Miso Soup inside of one of the smaller restaurants of Konoha, not noticing Hinata's stare until she felt herself being watched.

"You know, I'd rather you come and sit and eat with me instead of stalking me." said Gwen, getting Hinata to mumble something about pedophilia.

Thankfully, Gwen didn't hear, and Hinata went to sit down across from her somewhat-of-a-sister.

"How's your… everything?" asked Gwen, not looking up from her soup as she took another sip.

Hinata laughed a bit, resting her arms on the table separating her from Gwen.

"Could be better. My body feels a bit weak. Probably can't do a lot of things actually. But I'm just glad to be walking again." Said Hinata, looking out to the village.

"You know, you're a bit of an idiot." Said Gwen, Hinata's eyes popped in anger "Scratch that. You're a big idiot. Even bigger than Ben."

Hinata's blood started to boil.

"The fuck did you just say?" growled Hinata

Hinata was about two seconds from wailing on Gwen about a little respect and living under her family's roof and all of that. But before she could, Gwen simply placed her hands under the table, and flipped it up. In a split second of panic, Hinata made the decision to try and catch the table, along with the bowl of soup, which was sure to go bad if it hit the ground.

The millisecond that Hinata's hands touched the table, it phased right through her. Like a ghost. The bowl soon followed, and even the soup that fell out flew through her as if she was transparent. Hinata looked behind her to quickly see the table and glass, even the liquid substance the bowl contained, turn to thin air, disappearing from her sight. And the plane of reality.

"What the?" said Hinata before looking back to Gwen. "The hell just happened?"

Gwen decided it was time to come clean.

"A little test. I'm using Kyoka Suigetsu." Said Gwen

===Somewhere Unexplored===

Suigetsu Hōzuki was suddenly awoken from his sleep, looking around as if it was his time to shine for something. Upon seeing no one where he was, he sighed.

"Must have been another Suigetsu. Damn it, how many times has this happened now?" said Suigetsu

===Hinata & Gwen===

Hinata slightly let out a breath of relief. At least she knew that she didn't come out of the coma bat-shit crazy.

"Good to know. Now can you let me outta this thing?" said Hinata, not liking being in the powerful Genjutsu

Gwen sighed to that.

"What's the matter, Dog Breath? Scared of something that's not even real?" said Gwen

Hinata growled at that, and was about to sock Gwen dead in the face, but Gwen used a spell. A plume of smoke suddenly erupted around the two of them. Once the smoke cleared, Hinata looked down to see her clothes in rags, and multiple cuts and bruises along her body.

It looked like she had tried get in on Anko and Ruby's action… and those crazy bitchs use knifes. Hinata knew that it had to be an illusion, but it all just seemed and felt so real. She did a good job of keeping her cool, not losing her head about a few cuts, even if it did make her look like she was a character from the Evil Within.

She turned around and saw Gwen standing a few feet away, a notepad in her hand. Next to Gwen was the Zanpakuto spirit herself, Kyoka Suigetsu.

She looked a lot better than when she last saw her, she already knew she was no longer being chained up like an animal. Adorning her body was a long white Kimono, a large red bow tied at the back, leaving a red sash around the front of her waist. She had snow white skin, and her hair was almost as white as her kimono, though it was just a bit darker.

Kyoka Suigetsu allowed her hair to flow freely, letting it fall down to just above the back of her knees, purple highlights running along the edges of her long hair. Her eyes were crystal blue, as if Hinata was staring at a cloudless sky, and along the left side of her Kimono was a hexagonal symbol, identical to the guard of her sealed blade.

Hinata wanted to say hi to the little girl, and most likely give her a pat on the head for being able to hold out with Aizen, but she soon heard words that threw her over the edge.

"Reaction time is still poor. Heck, even worse than it used to be." said Gwen

"Oh now it's on!" shouted Hinata.

However, before she could do anything, both Gwen and Kyoka Suigetsu, the latter waving a bit, broke into shards, and dissipated. Hinata looked back down to see that she was completely fine. She turned around again to see that there was a tree behind her.

Not willing to take a chance of further annoyance, Hinata decided to rush at the tree, grabbing it by its roots before effortlessly yanking the tree out of the ground. Hinata was about to rip the tree in half, but somehow, it did it on its own. Bark separated from bark, and tore apart. However, Hinata received a surprise inside.

A shit ton of paper bombs.

With a great amount of skill, and just a smidge of luck, she jumped back just as the paper bombs all exploded in a chain reaction. More Smoke covered Hinata's previous area. Just then, the smoke coiled around itself, as if it were being drawn to one spot, before taking a human shape.

When the smoke spread out, Gwen appeared, writing something else down on her notepad. This time, however, Kyoka Suigetsu was between her arms, in her sealed state. Hinata gladly drew her own blade, Tensa Zangetsa, ready to give Gwen a run for her money. That, or at least throw the damn notepad away.

"Still below average instincts." said Gwen pushed further.

Hinata was totally serious about teaching Gwen some type of lesson, but despite that, she didn't want to kill the girl. Train with and seriously maim? Maybe. Borderline yes. After all, every fight should be taken seriously.

Hinata rushed at Gwen, and for once, the young teenager didn't disappear into something else. She put her notepad away, and clashed blades with Hinata, sparks flying from the contact of the blades. Whether this Gwen was a fake or not was hard to tell, but no time could be given to find out.

Hinata pushed forward, getting Gwen to jump back before the raven-haired girl rushed towards her, slashing at a speed that was almost invisible to the human eye. Despite this, Gwen was able to dodge almost all of the attacks, as if Hinata was a mere child swinging a toy sword.

Once Tensa Zangetsa came close to her forehead, Gwen lifted Kyoka Suigetsu, deflecting the blade and knocking Hinata off balance.

Having studied a portion of Hinata's style of fighting, and knowing that she couldn't do much because of her recent hospitalization, Gwen took the offensive, moving forward and throwing her own barrage of slashes and stabs. One of them happened to barely nick Hinata's right cheek, getting her to really bleed this time before the Inuzuka growled, and slashed horizontally towards Gwen's chest.

Gwen dodged, and before Hinata could process what had happened, Gwen nailed her in the chin, getting Hinata to rise before hitting the ground on her back.

In an instant, she shot up to her feet, rushing back at Gwen. Hinata drew her blade behind her, and gave one violent slash diagonally down Gwen's chest. Instead of blood shooting out though, there seemed to be nothing but soot leaving Gwen's wound. Hinata looked up to see a fuse sticking out of Gwen's head, lit, and slowly burning away.

"SHIT" yelled Hinata

Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to escape the violent range of the bomb, even if she did try to run.

'_This shit's getting old. What's the one thing that the real Gwen wouldn't be able to resist?_' thought Hinata

Then it hit her. It hit her as hard as Naru Narusagawa would hit Keitaro when she caught him being a pervert. It hit her as hard as a brick wall, or as hard as a fat guy trying to force his way through a line at the Hostess Factory. Hinata gained a devious smirk, placed Tensa Zangetsa away, and began to weave hand signs.

"TRANSFORM" yelled Hinata before a plume of smoke covered her.

Gwen tilted her head, the fuse on her slowly getting closer before it suddenly stopped. The fuse had been put out, and Gwen's eyes had dilated, while her pupils constricted.

In front of her was a young version of Hinata. Even younger than when she first started in the academy. Her hair was as short as it was back then, and she wore the clothing that she had always worn to school.

Her face was just a bit rounder than normal, and her eyes looked so soft and innocent. It was as if Gwen was staring at a totally different person. And at her weakness.

Slowly, the bomb Gwen in front of Hinata shattered, and dissolved into thin air. The real Gwen was somewhat in a trance as she walked up to Hinata, devious thoughts rushing through her head about what she could do to the young Loli girl.

Gwen wasted no time, and her carnal urges took over before she tackled Hinata to the ground.

"Eeep!" gasped the young Hinata as she was suddenly pinned to the grassy ground.

Gwen started to kiss around Hinata's neck and her cheek, getting the smaller girl to blush just a bit. Had she not remembered why she had did this, the outcome of the battle probably would have been different.

Once Gwen started to make her way up to Hinata's lips, said girl got a dangerous glint in her eyes. In an instant, she slammed her fist into Gwen's stomach so hard that the girl doubled over in pain, gasping a bit.

Hinata kneed Gwen in the stomach over and over, making Gwen eventually, though shakily, stand to her legs. As if that wasn't enough, Hinata rushed up, and slammed her elbow into Gwen's stomach.

"Kidney shot!" shouted Hinata, apparently hitting Gwen in the kidney. "Kidney Shot! Kidney Shot! Kidney shot!" Gwen's eyes bulged as her cheeks puffed, trying to keep the air in her body. "And pause." Hinata stated, letting Gwen almost get used to the feeling of air returning to her lungs. And then- "Stomach Punch!"

"Guaaah!" grunted Gwen, falling to her knees while holding her stomach.

Before she could fall to her stomach on the ground though, Hinata turned back to normal, grabbed a bit of ninja thread, and spotted a tree only a few feet away. She grabbed Gwen, and slammed her into the tree before tying her around it.

"Uuuuhn…" groaned Gwen, pain shifting through her body.

She had long since dropped Kyoka Suigetsu, which Hinata picked up a second later, breaking her hypnosis. She walked over to Gwen, and lied Kyoka Suigetsu down next to her. To add insult to injury, Hinata grabbed Gwen's notepad, and wrote down her own notes.

"Gwen's Weakness. Unable to resist a girl under the age of 7" said Hinata with a snickered, and dropped the notepad to Gwen's feet.

It appeared that Hinata had been hypnotized for a while, because when the hypnosis ended, she was in the Training field, Gwen really being tied up to a tree.

"Seems like you're getting a little better." Said Gwen. "At Sensing Reishi and all. But that was dirty." Gwen stated, looking up to Hinata. "Using my own vice against me."

"Ninja" snickered Hinata, walking off and leaving Gwen to untangle herself. Kyoka Suigetsu giggled, waving to Hinata again, while waiting for Gwen to use her to cut herself free.

=== Universe 12-15-19-5-18 ===

The light to a room was flicked on, and a figure approached a diary… a hand reached out and opened it

'They must be stopped at all cost kicked in the fucking balls, before they hurt K word anyone ever again… this is the goal I have set upon myself aint give two shits about, this menacing retarded force… which one with a soft heart a pussy could never defeat.

Monster and Hell Spawns, whom only desire is to cause pain and misery PARTY. I knew exactly what I must do… find a way to contact fuck her, convince her to return suck it… and destroy them all swallow my load

10 years long long time ago the living embodiment of chaos know as Discord (what a dumb name) came to earth (but there an A in it, isn't it pronounced E arf?)... Naturally with his arrival, came the Equestria Girl's. 6 girls Pony Alien… Humanoid… Things who understand harmony and friendship on such a level, they can turn it into magic (cause everybody know, friendship is magic… OMFG I JUST GOT IT.)

Time and Time again, the Plumber morons asked for their help, and each time they did (Why)... but each time they were to face Discord, each time they were to defeat him, HE Ben (the biggest pussy of all) would be such a baby about it, telling them to spare him. (what a maroon)

They warned him, that the more trouble and chaos party's he causes throws, the more powerful he'd get... they wanted to end (K word again) him, they wanted to rid the universe of Discord once and for all.

He order them by the laws of interstellar visitors and plumper regulation to spare him (that was a dick move, cock sucker), they didn't have a choice... if they didn't they'd be breaking the law... they obeyed

As they feared, he one day got too strong for them… each encounter form that point on was riskier and riskier, I had to help them.

I learned of 7 mystical artifacts (a dragons 7 ball… heh heh, I wrote dragon), that grant the finders 1 wish… I set out with the help of a plumber tech, she too believed that evil should be snuffed out (Like the cigarettes she smokes, getting it? Snuffed?.)

With her help, I was able to gather them in under a month (cause 7 mystical artifacts are that easy to find… bitch cheated and used a radar)… when we returned we discovered that the Equestria Girls where fighting Discord… and losing (With no help from Ben).

I summoned the Eternal Dragon Cute little loli girl (who may or may not have a dick… does she, nah… does she?) as quickly as I could… I was surprised to see what the dragon looked like (I just said she was a loli with a dick… maybe, nah… maybe), but I didn't have time for that… I made my wish, but with a slip of a tongue… I doomed fuck us all.

'I wish the Equestria Girl to safety' (You stupid stupid bitch… heh heh, I wrote stupid twice)

With a snap of her finger (claw thing), she granted my misspoken wish… she transported them to other world (Heaven… that's right, Heaven is another planet), were which Discord could never reach (cause he's evil… yet that little fuck Buu almost made it there)… but there was more.

Without the Equestria Girl in this realm, their magic wasn't strong enough to hold up his prison… allowing 'Him' 'The gay ass devil' to escape and come to earth.

With two evil beings on earth, hope seemed lost, that is until 3 super powered little girls, who were only in 2nd grade had taken it upon themselves to defeat there former adversary, Him. (Whyyyyyyyyy?)

They were able to do some damage to him… but being a spawn from hell, Him used dirty tactics (Whoa, big surprise). He used their father as a human shield when they went for a kill blow… killing him in the process.

With the soul shattered realization that they killed their own father over their heads, Discord and Him was able to kill them without any resistances. (It was sad… I remember that day… I dropped my ice cream… it was pickle and banana flavor)

Darkness reined for nearly a year (and what a year), until a hope shine through once more. A brave samurai (Jack), wielding a magical sword stepped forth to oppose them. (I think I heard this somewhere)

However, not even a noble samurai such has himself could stand up to two evil being… and with his death, brought other. (Awwwwwwwww shit)

Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness (Dude, no lie… I swear on me mum, Aku turns into a girl, calls herself Aki… and I think she gets freaky with Him, who had turned into a bad ass after he killed the girls)… who had fled to the deep reaches of space to escape the samurai's god made blade, now had nothing to fear.

The three of them lay waste to the world, putting a crushing grip on us all (not me… well, if they gripped my ball maybe)… we had no choice, but to surrender. Without order, this planet has become a cesspool for evil to come and thrive, to band together and have fun at their leisure with little to no resistant. (and what swell guys and gals they are)

However, Earth wasn't enough to satisfy their hunger for destruction, they wanted more (don't they always)… but didn't wish to leave the safety of their new home (Pussy's, you're the strongest in the world), they hired the two most fear armies in the universe.

With the help of the Irken Military and the Gogol Empire universal domination was at hand, they were able to get there get there hand on tech (like they didn't have that after they stole from the Plumbers)… and they even plan to restore him… the biggest threat the universe had ever know until his defeat by her Gwen's hands.

This is all my your fault, if I you hadn't have messed up my your one and only wish, this wouldn't have happened. Until the artifacts become active again, all we can do is survive until that chance may come.

So now, here I you am… not sure whether to call myself you're the worst person in the universe for causing this, or what. (Hmmmm… yes)

The Equestria Girls are gone (not really), The Powerpuff Girls (what fuck is a powerpuff girl? Where did that name come from… meh, whatever… gonna eat me some Whoopass Stew) and Jack are dead (Oh yeah… so fucking dead, murder like a goat), and the plumber… they still won't open there eyes to what they need to do.

What's why I must contact her Gwen… I have to right my wrong (yes you do). Till we can accomplish such a feat… I'll be helping my friend train, in hopes of reaching a higher level in her saiyan transformation (Super Saiyan-Ji 4? Oh oh, 5? No wait wait, GOD). We'll make sure, this never ending nightmare will come to an end… and soon (Yay)'

"DEADPOOL" came a scream

"Nya" screamed Deadpool, dropping the diary

Sunset Shimmer, a young teenage girl with orange skin and red-yellow hair from the planet Equestria came into her room… she grabbed her diary and looked it over.

"You jackass, you wrote all over it" said Sunset

"I improved it" said Deadpool "I help translate all your thoughts"

"YOUR THOUGHTS" yelled Sunset

"That's what I said" said Deadpool

Sunset Shimmer swung at Deadpool, getting the masked mercenary to run away.

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop" yelled Deadpool

Sunset Shimmer ripped out the page Deadpool ruined and threw it in the trash, she left her room and walked thought the underground Plumbers base. She passed by many Plumbers , it sicken her to walk past all these passive natured fools.

She enter the lab to which her saiyan friend was in… and instantly started cough as breathed in her second hand smoke.

"Jesus Bulma, ever heard of opening a window" said Sunset

Bulma looked over, her hair was tied up in twin pony tails… she exhaled her smoke.

"Quit your complaining… this is my first cigarette this morning" said Bulma, then pointed "and watch your mouth when you talk to me… this is MY lab"

Sunset let out a sigh, she waved her hands around

"Fine, yeah… whatever… I'm sorry" said Sunset

Bulma snuffed out her cigarette, she walked over to the young girl.

"Hey… what's wrong? Did you eat some bad hay?" asked Bulma

Sunset shook her head, she leaded back

"That freak Deadpool destroy my dairy entry" said Sunset

"I told you he was visiting today, you should have locked your door" said Bulma

"What's would be the point… he could just pull a spare key, that doesn't exist out of nowhere" said Sunset

Bulma blinked, then looked away

"Good point" said Bulma

Sunset let out another sigh, she looked over.

"How goes the dimensional portal?" asked Sunset

Bulma sighed

"I just don't understand how that boy did that, I can't figure it out" said Bulma

"So… no luck?" asked Sunset

"I'm afraid so" said Bulma

"SHIT" yelled Sunset, she held her face… she started to cry "I brought about the end of the universe"

Bulma bite her lip, she reached out… and touched Sunsets shoulder

"Stop blaming yourself… you made a mistake, grant it, it was big… but it was still a mistake" said Bulma, she moved up close and given Sunsets cheeks as tears streamed down "I don't blame you"

Sunset looked over, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes… Bulma gave her another sweet kiss.

"Thank you" said Sunset

CRUNCH CRUNCH

Sunset looked up as Bulma turned her head… Deadpool was eating popcorn, sitting just a few feet away

"Kiss her again… this time on the lips" said Deadpool

"Get out, Get out, Get out" screamed Sunset pointing at him "I don't want to see you, let alone hear you"

"Ahhhhhh, you mad at me?" said Deadpool

Sunsets face burned red

"GET AWAY FROM ME" said Sunset

"Oh I get it, I'll be right back" said Deadpool, then teleported away

POP

Sunset held her head, she wanted to cry again

"WHY DOES HE PICK ON ME" screamed Sunset

"Cause he knows he'll get a reaction out of you" said Bulma "You're too emotional"

Sunset rustled her hair with her hands and screamed.

"I'm an Equestrian, were naturally emotional about… everything" said Sunset

POP

Deadpool came back with two bowls… it had a heavenly scent to Sunset, she leaned forward and looked.

"Is that… spaghetti?" asked Sunset

"Ramen… it's the Ramen Special in Konoha" said Deadpool, then turned to the screen "Which is based on spaghetti, and first mentioned in Ch. 3 Team SuiFeng"

Sunset took the bowl and sniffed the ramen, she looked up at Deadpool… her cheeks puffed out

"You're lucky I like Tomatoes" said Sunset, she moved the bowl to her lips and slurped it down "Hmmm, this is good… where did you say you get this"

"Konoha" said Deadpool, handing Bulma her own bowl "The hidden leaf village… same one Gwen Tennyson is in"

"Oh… cool" said Sunset, she took another sip… her eyes popped and she sprayed the ramen out of her mouth "WAIT WHAT?"

Deadpool tilted his head

"Konoha, you know… the leaf village" said Deadpool, he turned to the screen again (Gwen's first appearance was in Ch. 49 Zazie in America? Who America? It's also when she decided to go to Konoha to live… it's also when Moka made a weird choice to highlight English)

"Are you telling me you can jump to a different universe?" said Sunset

Deadpool nodded his head, Sunset screamed

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" asked Sunset

"You" said Deadpool, poking her nose "Never asked"

Sunset Shimmer just gawked at Deadpool… he was, while you couldn't really tell… was smiling like a fool under his mask. Bulma was holding her face… she slowly pulled her hand down.

"Is there any way for you to bring her here?" asked Bulma

Deadpool nodded his head

"That's easy" said Deadpool

Moments passed, Deadpool just sat on his ass… in fact, he pulled out his tablet and started to read Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka, Ch. 99

"Well?" said Sunset

"Well what?" said Deadpool

"Aren't you going to get her?" said Sunset

"Bulma asked if I could… not if I would" said Deadpool

Sunset palmed her face again… she pulled at her lip.

"Will you?" asked Sunset

"Sure" said Deadpool, putting his tablet away, he stood up and stretch "I might even pick a fight with Hinata while I'm there"

"Just get Gwen" said Sunset

"Fight Hinata first it is" said Deadpool, quickly vanishing

Sunset just gawked, she held her face again.

"I hate Deadpool" said Sunset Shimmer

"I hate him too" said Bulma

=== Konoha ===

Hinata walked thought the village, still proud of herself for beating Gwen… she was even more happy that she was already able to adapt to having an eye patch.

POOF

"Found you bitch" said a voice

Hinata turned around to see Deadpool, he was grinning wildly under his mask… his twin Katana's Eska and Deska were drawn and ready.

"I've wanted to fight you for the longest time" said Deadpool "I'm so excited I might pee"

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she reached for her sword… she grabbed it. Deadpool rushed Hinata, not caring that they were about to fight in the middle of the village. Hinata swung her sword down and slammed into Deadpool's swords… Deadpool pushed agents Hinata, and started to push her back.

Hinata growled, she slammed her foot into the ground, she quickly dropped down and swung her legs at Deadpool… tripping him. Deadpool hit the ground as Hinata rose back up, she went to slam her blade down… and hit the ground.

"Over here" said Deadpool

Hinata spun around and got poke in the eyes.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Hinata, cover her eyes with her arm

Hinata swung her sword at Deadpool and he simple side stepped it, he quickly ducked down.

"**SHORYUKEN**" yelled Deadpool

Deadpool rocketed up and busted Hinata in the chin, sending her backwards. Hinata hit the ground and rolled, she quickly side rolled and shot up… glaring at him. Hinata cracked her neck… she popped her hand and let her claws out.

"Ok… so you wanna play?" said Hinata

"Durrrrrr" said Deadpool

Hinata growled loudly, Deadpool mimicked her.

"Grrrrrrr, yourself… dog bitch" said Deadpool

Hinata flashed forward and pointed her finger at him.

"**Cero**" said Hinata

Hinata blast shot Deadpool backwards, he rolled and tumbled across the ground, he sprang up and jumped back, slamming into a certain green hair man.

Grimmjow looked back and down at Deadpool, who look back up at him

"Sup ya Red Eye Fagot?" said Deadpool

Grimmjow's eyes blazed into his Sharingan, he swiped at Deadpool, who dodged the strike.

"FROSTYYYYYYYY" sang Deadpool

Hinata rushed forward and swung her leg, only for Deadpool to dodge it. Both Hinata and Grimmjow swiped there claws at Deadpool, who dodged there attacks… as he danced around.

"Hinata, who the fuck is this clown" asked Grimmjow, pulling out his sword

"No clue… fucker just came up and challenged me to a fight" said Hinata, swing her sword

Deadpool flipped back, letting Hinata and Grimmjow's blades clash… the two pushed off each other and looked at Deadpool… as he took a picture of them.

"Gonna put that on my Facebook, oh how jealous my friends will be" said Deadpool

Hinata and Grimmjow looked at him, he looked up

"What… better then Myspace" said Deadpool

Hinata and Grimmjow charged again, Deadpool flipped over them and kicked them in the back of the head… both spun around and pointed their fingers at him

"**CERO**" yelled the two

The cero flew towards Deadpool, who just landed on the ground… he spun on his foot and kicked the twin Cero's into the air.

"RIIIIIIIICOLA" sang Deadpool as they burst in the air

Grimmjow growled loudly

"Grrrrrrr yourself, Faggot" said Deadpool

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" screamed Grimmjow, he gripped his blade "**GRIND, PANTERA**"

"Oh, what you gonna do… use your Desgarron?" said Deadpool

Grimmjow's eyes popped… he grit his teeth

"I still love it that Hinata was able to copy it" said Deadpool "It was my favorite part in Ch. 84 Battle of Las Noches"

"DON'T MOCK ME" Yelled Grimmjow, throwing his arms down

"BUT ITS FUNNY" yelled Deadpool, throwing his arms down

Grimmjow's eye twitched… he let out a loud growl, one that Deadpool quickly mimicked.

"THAT'S IT, YOU FUCKING DIE" screamed Grimmjow

"That's not nice" said Deadpool

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" roared Grimmjow

Deadpool rushed forward and slammed his fist into Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eye widened… his mouth hung a gap… and he fainted.

"H-Holy Shit" said Hinata

Deadpool slowly looked over… he took a step forward, Hinata readied herself.

"I don't care if you one-shot Grimmjow, I won't lose to a senseless fuck" said Hinata

"Senseless?" said Deadpool "Would a senseless man carry a boom box with his own theme song?"

Hinata blinked as Deadpool pulled out a boom box, he set it down and hit a button.

'_We are fighting dreamers'_

"No" said Deadpool, hitting the button

'_Loving you'_

"No" said Deadpool, hitting the button

Deadpools theme song started to play, Deadpool stood up and crossed his arms.

"Heh heh" said Deadpool

_'Do the walk, do the talk'_

Deadpool pulled out his katana's and gave them a twirl, then he hit them together, sending sparks… he started to shuffle his feet as he danced

"You ready?" said Deadpool

_'Don't get fooled, go to school'_

Hinata growled… she reached up and ripped her hand across her face, summoning Atanih's power. Hinata enter her 1 tailed form… she growled once more.

"**I am getting annoy by you**" said Hinata, her tail slammed into the ground "**I will kill you**"

Deadpool clapped his hands and readied himself

_'Do the watch, do the touch'_

"Oh, so much fun… Deadpool VS Hinata" said Deadpool

"**You think this is a**" started Hinata

_'Sing a song and sing you have'_

"FIGHT" yelled Deadpool

Deadpool rushed Hinata, he swung his swords at her and she swung hers… the impact shatter the ground.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOA" cheered Deadpool

Deadpool pulled away and twirled around, he drilled his foot into Hinata sword, pushing her back.

_'Gimme a gun, do me the bed'_

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had those" said Deadpool "Thanks theme song"

_'Oh you are welcome'_

Deadpool dropped his katana's and pulled out his guns and pointed it at Hinata. knowing just what those damn things could do, she flashed away as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG" yelled Deadpool

_'Don't be shy, do not lie'_

Deadpool's bullets flew out and grazed a certain gun crazed bitch… Revy. Revy looked down at her arm, she touched the blood and looked at it… a pulse rang though her. Revy looked over at Deadpool… she grinned as her eyes slit.

"You're a dead man" said Revy

Revy twirled and pulled out her guns… both hand their fingers on the trigger

_'Do not cry, do not shout'_

"So partner, you feel lucky?" said Deadpool, a big stogy sticking out of his mouth mask

"You tell me" said Revy, a cigarette in hers

The two stared at each other… the two started to fire, there bullets smashed into each other… both laughed as the shots rang out and scared everyone.

"Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang" yelled Deadpool

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, hell yeah buddy… Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang" laughed Revy

_'Do not do it, never do it'_

Click Click Click Click

Revy and Deadpool check there guns… gently shaking them.

"Fuck… no more bullets" said Deadpool

"Motherfucker" said Revy

_'Please don't run about'_

"**PEEK A BOO**" yelled Hinata, appearing out of nowhere and kicking Deadpool in the face

Deadpool slide across the ground, Hinata took a step forward and kicked him into the air, she quickly turned to Revy.

"**Thanks for the distraction**" said Hinata

Revy gave a wave, acknowledging Hinata's thank you… Hinata flashed towards Deadpool, kicked him downwards.

"My head" screamed Deadpool

_'In my house, in my house'_

Deadpool slammed into the Inuzuka compound, he bounced and flew into a slam stone cottage.

"Oh, hey X-23" said Deadpool

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" growled Rin, one of the few sounds she can make

"Grrrrrrr, yourself… ya wolverine knock off bitch" said Deadpool

Hinata landed in her compound and sniffed.

"AiiiiiiY" came Deadpools scream

Hinata looked over to see Deadpool run out of Rin's house/room, Rin flew out and pinned him to the ground with her legs… she threw her hands out and let out her claw, one thought burning thought her mind.

'_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE'_ thought Rin

_'Please don't talk about it'_

Rin stabbed at Deadpool's face, he turned his head

"Hey hey hey, those things can hurt" said Deadpool

Rin stabbed again, only for him to roll his head again

"I'm serious" said Deadpool

"**RIN**" yelled Hinata, getting her to look over "**Just stab him in the chest**"

Rin grinned, she looked down at Deadpool, who sweat dripped at the blood lust in her eye

'_RIN IS GONNA KILL YOU'_ thought Rin

_'You and me, you and me'_

Rin slammed her claws into Deadpools chest, he screamed in agony for a few moments, then stopped. Rin pulled out her claws… and swung the blood of them, she sneered at her work with pride. Deadpool quickly shot his fist up and busted her in the face, the shock got her to jump away.

Hinata was also surprised, she knows Rin aims for vitals… so having four of her claws in his chest and he's still kicking, something was wrong. Rin growled and bared her fangs… she hates being made a fool… especially in front of her mother.

Deadpool whipped the blood that was in his suit, his wounds already healed… he popped his neck, then remembered. Deadpool snapped his head around to Hinata, who was eyeing him carefully.

"Ya never fucker Hana or Tsume after you beat X-23" said Deadpool

Hinata's eyes popped, her jaw dropped… Rin let out another roar, angered that she is being revered to her old code name once again.

"**The hell are you talking about**" said Hinata

_'Please don't tell a lie, please don't make a lie'_

"Wasn't beating her your Jonin exam? Hell it was even the title of the chapter" said Deadpool

Hinata blushed… while she wouldn't mind a good fuck, at the time there was more important stuff on her mind.

"**I was gearing for war**" said Hinata, then shook her head "**Why am I even telling you this**?"

"Cause I asked" said Deadpool

Rin rushed Deadpool, knowing that he was making Hinata made… Deadpool spun around and opened his palms, he let the blades slide past his fingers and he grabbed Rin's hands.

"I don't know how to tell you this" said Deadpool, he moved close to her face "I'm having your baby"

Rin blinked and looked at him, Deadpool moved his head forward and busted her… Rin fell backwards, but Deadpool hold stopped her. He sat her down and looked up to see Hinata shaking in anger… at that time Hiyori walked up

_'Please please, don't don't, never never, do it do it'_

Hiyori looked at Hinata, her head titled.

"Whoa, who's got you pissed?" asked Hiyori

Hinata went to open her mouth

"THAT WOULD BE ME" screamed Deadpool, flashing in front of Hiyori, pushing his chest against her

"HEY" yelled Hiyori, bumping back "BACK OFF"

Deadpool eyed Hiyori carefully, he looked over at the screen

"Did you know, Hiyori was originally supposed to be the vizored at the Hinata House… and she was gonna have Autism" said Deadpool, he pulled away from Hiyori and crossed his arms "Moka has a weird fetish for girls that have some type of disability" Deadpool rubbed his chin "its likes she thinks there cute"

_'Don't you understand while I mean while I say so?'_

Hinata and Hiyori just blinked, Deadpool looked over

"What? They aint" said Deadpool

Hinata's mouth slowly dropped open

"Dude… that's mean" said Hiyori

"Said the snaggletooth" said Deadpool

Hiyori snarled at Deadpool, then blushed realizing she flashed her tooth more… her eyes quickly water, and surprisingly, she ran over to a corner and started crying.

"Wow… was not expecting that" said Deadpool

_'Never do it now, never do it now!'_

"**You fucking insulted her**" yelled Hinata, she swung her arm out "**Hiyori is very emotional about her**" Hinata turned her head so Hiyori would hear her "**VERY CUTE**" she turned back "**snaggletooth**"

Deadpool rubbed the back of his head, he sighed… he walked over and stopped just short of her.

"Look kid, I did mean to" started Deadpool

Hiyori spun around and put her palm right on Deadpool's chest… her mask was donned.

"**CERO**" yelled Hiyori, firing him upwards

_'I just don't know why you make me feel like this again!'_

"YOU CONNIVING BITCH" yelled Deadpool

Hinata jumped over to Hiyori who was snickering and whipping away the fake tears. The two lovers, who have yet to have sex on screen… bumped fist and slapped hands.

"Imprudent fucker fell for it" said Hiyori pulling off her mask

Hinata smiled and kissed her cheek

"**See, I told you**" said Hinata "**You're so cute when you 'cry', it's a weapon**"

_'Never do it now, never, never, never!'_

POP

"MISS ME" said Deadpool

Deadpool grabbed Hinata and teleported, taking her with him. Then they arrived at their new location Hinata slammed her elbow into Deadpools face.

"MY FACE" yelled Deadpool

Hinata pushed away from Deadpool and slide in front of the Turtles, who were training with Shredder.

_'Don't you understand while I mean while I say so?'_

"Hmmm?" said Shredder, looking over "Oh… Hinata" Shredder looked up at Deadpool "This man an enemy?"

SNAP

Deadpool snapped a picture again, he started to shake with glee.

"Oooooooooooh, I got a picture of the Shredder" said Deadpool, he flashed over and pulled away the mask "Now let's look at that ugly mug"

Shredder swung his fist with blade out, missing him.

"No need to get mad… what I say is true" said Deadpool

"Oh and I bet your quiet the catch" said Shredder

Deadpool smiled under his mask, he looked over at the screen

"Kids and those who have weak stomachs might want to look away" said Deadpool, he snapped his head back to Hinata, Shredder and the Turtles, he ripped of his mask… showing the horror that is the cancer tumor that he is in all his deformed glory to the world "You bet I am"

Hinata, Shredder and the Turtle's all had the same thought

_'Never do it now, never do it now!'_

"KILL IT WITH FIRE" screamed the group

"**FIRE STYLE**" yelled Hinata, Shredder, Leo, Raph, and Mikey "**FIRE BALL JUTSU**"

"FLAMMY" sang Deadpool as he burned, he stopped and looked at the screen "Did you know, Moka wanted to give Mikey Dust Style, Dust Style… I shit you fucking not, Dust Style… as Ranmacat said 'that's like giving a monkey a loaded shotgun'"

"**Earth Style: Earth Pillar**" yelled Donnie, launching Deadpool into the air

_'I just don't know why you make me feel like this again!'_

"**Thank you**" said Hinata, jumping into the air after him

_'Never do it now, never, never, never, never!'_

Hinata kicked Deadpool across the sky and charged at him, she slammed her free fist into his face and spun him.

"TWISTER" sang Deadpool

Hinata pointed her finger out and it shined

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata, firing Deadpool down it the ground.

Deadpool hit the ground in the training field, where Gwen had just freed herself. Gwen looked over at Deadpool, then Hinata… she pulled out her katana.

"Threat?" asked Gwen

"**Annoyance**" growled Hinata "**Very, Very Big Annoyance**"

"Duh uh uh… she said big" said Deadpool

"**How do you function**?" asked Hinata

"Well… there a magical mouse the runs on a wheel" said Deadpool

"**So yours stupid**?" asked Hinata

Deadpool stomped his foot and put his hand to his chest

"I prefer retarded" said Deadpool

Hinata closed her eyes and growled

"**I'm gonna enjoy killing you**" said Hinata "**Probably more then I should**"

"Heh heh heh, she said the K word" said Deadpool

"Yeah, I have to agree with your early statement, you are retarded" said Gwen

"HEY, THAT'S OUR WORD" yelled Deadpool, then he quickly pulled out another boom box "Beside, would a retarded person carry a boom box with his theme"

"Not again" said Hinata

Deadpool sat the boom box down, he hit the button

'_Five Nights at Freddy's… is there were you wanna be'_

"Heh heh, oops" said Deadpool, hitting the button "SPOOOOOOOOOILER"

'_I'm gonna change you, like a remix… and I'll raise you, like a phoenix'_

"What a cool song, Moka should have used that song in the last Chapter" said Deadpool, hitting the button "maybe someone could using in this one"

Deadpool's music started to play again… he popped his neck and pulled out his twin katana's again.

"Eska, Deska… let's cut us up a bitch" said Deadpool, then he quickly looked at Eska "No offence"

_'Do the walk, do the talk'_

Deadpool twirled his katana's and charged at the two, Hinata and Gwen brought up their swords. Deadpool's blades slammed into there and the ground caved, Gwen grit her teeth at Deadpool.

"Heh heh" laughed Deadpool, pushing away and started to dance around "Strong he is, you are thinking"

Gwen let out a growl… this man's goofy antics are reminding her off Ben

"Grrrrrrr yourself, you Anodite Bitch" said Deadpool

_'Don't get fooled, go to school'_

Gwen's eyes widened… how did he know that, there no way. Hinata looked over at Gwen.

"**What's an Anodite**?" asked Hinata

Deadpool danced around in place, his hand waving in the air.

"Oh oh oh, me me me… I know the answer" said Deadpool

Hinata pointed at Deadpool, who jumped up in the air and looked back at nothing

"Suck it bitches, She choice me" said Deadpool

_'Do the watch, do the touch'_

"well, are you gonna… hold on" said Hinata

_'Sing a song and sing you have'_

Hinata pointed her finger at the boombox and fired a cero, destroying it and stopping the music.

"You were saying" said Hinata

"An Anodite" started Deadpool

"I'm ¼ alien" said Gwen

Hinata looked over

"The blood in my veins are much like Bardock and Zangya's" said Gwen "My grandmother… was not of this world"

Hinata nodded her

"An Anodite… is a being of pure mana" said Gwen, she moved her hand up to her face, and clinched her fist "Mana is the strongest energy source" Gwen closed her eyes… she opened them an looked at Deadpool, she moved her hand to him and her hand glowed

Deadpool not sensing any malic from her, started to dance around… Gwen sneered.

"You… you're not from this world" said Gwen, her eye narrowed "Ben's mana… is on you"

Hinata heard the anger in her voice.

"I'm not going back… I don't care what he wants" said Gwen

Deadpool stopped, he stood straight.

"What if I told you… I wasn't sent by him?" asked Deadpool

Gwen still head her sneer

"I'm listening" said Gwen

=== Inuzuka Compound ===

Kin set down a cup of tea for Gwen and Hinata… and a cup of chocolate milk with a crazy straw for Deadpool, she bowed as he walked away and returned to her business. Deadpool sipped on his chocolate milk… then explained to Gwen and Hinata all that has transpired in universe.

"Lots and lots and lots of shit has happen, and the Plumber ain't doing anything" said Deadpool "I was sent here to get you… to destroy the invading force of evil"

Gwen crossed her arms, she glared at Deadpool

"If the world is to be destroyed… let it" said Gwen "If those fool let it fall into such dismay, why should I pull their asses out of the fire" Gwen closed her eyes "Give me one good reason"

Deadpool blinked

"It'd piss of the plumber if you killed any of them" said Deadpool

Hinata looked over at Gwen, a smile went up her face

"Well then… what we waiting for" said Gwen standing "However… I will be bringing some" Gwen looked over and meet Hinata's eyes "Protection… in case they try to hold me again"

"Meh, ok" said Deadpool

"You willing to go Hinata?" asked Gwen

"Sure… I just need to take care of something" said Hinata, she turned her head "SHINOBU"

Shinobu came rushing into the room and quickly bowed to her mother/sensei

"Yes mom?" said Shinobu

"I'm going on a mission, I know that my parents are also busy… so you will help care for your little sisters" said Hinata

Shinobu peeked her eyes up

"Do I get any pay?" asked Shinobu

"Of course" said Hinata, reaching into her pockets "Let me get it, it's right" Hinata pulled out nothing and flipped Shinobu the bird "HERE"

Shinobu frowned

"Asking for pay to watch your sisters" said Hinata, see pointed her finger "Shame"

Shinobu nodded her head

"Yes mother" said Shinobu "Sorry mother"

"Your punishment is 500 laps around Konoha" said Hinata

Shinobu nodded her head

"Yes mother" said Shinobu

Hinata looked over at Gwen and Deadpool

"Ready when you are" said Hinata

Deadpool walked over as Gwen stepped next to Hinata… he stepped behind them, then quickly grabbed their breast.

"Let's go" said Deadpool

POP

=== Universe 12-15-19-5-18 ===

Bulma leaned back in her chair, her hair was shaved on one half, the other half had her hair draping down to her shoulder. A cigarette dangled between her lips… she moved forwards and snuffed it out as she sighed.

"Yup… I guess he's fighting" said Bulma

Sunset Shimmer held her face… she moved her hands down.

"well… as long as he doesn't forget Gwen" said Sunset

POP

Hinata and Gwen spun around, they slammed there fist into Deadpool's face then knocked him backwards.

"Pervert" yelled Gwen

"Pervert" yelled Hinata in Japanese

Sunset jumped up at the site of Gwen, she was so happy. Bulma looked over and meet eyes with Hinata, she gave a little twiddle of her fingers

"Hi" said Bulma

Hinata titled her head

"What?" said Hinata in Japanese

Bulma blinked

"What?" said Bulma

"What?" said Hinata in Japanese

Gwen looked over from Sunset

"Hinata, is something wrong?" said Gwen in Japanese

"I can't understand her… what is she saying" said Hinata in Japanese

"She said Hi" said Gwen in Japanese

"Oh… Hi" said Hinata in Japanese waving back

"What did she say?" asked Bulma

"What did she say?" said Hinata in Japanese

Gwen held her head, she looked up at Bulma

"Get me one of those… Plumber badges, I know it can translate any language" said Gwen

Bulma reached over and pulled open her drawer… she reached in and tossed on over. Gwen snatched and looked over at Hinata.

"This… will let you understand everyone" said Gwen, slipping it on her… she stared at it with detest.

Gwen looked over at Sunset.

"So just to double check… Deadpool said that the world has been completely taken over by 3 super powerful entities of darkness, and evil is running amuck" said Gwen

Sunset nodded her head… she remember what happened that day, while she may look like a teenager and the incident happened 10 years ago, Sunset Shimmer is older than she looks

=== Flash Back ===

It was a quiet night… it was an eerie quiet. People went about their business… trying not to panic about the news of impending doom that was gonna befall them. It was almost midnight on new year's eve of 2014.

Lightning struck the clock tower, Aku rose high with the dead body of Jack… he throw him down to the ground. Scaring everybody and getting them to look up as Him, in his bad ass new form that was designed by Bleedman, and no… it was not Moka's idea, it is 100% Bleedmans.

Scaling up his body, was the Draconequus known as Discord… he jumped off him and flew into the air, with a snap of his claw, he summoned some music.

"This could be quite the place" sang Discord

"Full of wholesome, happy faces" sang Him

"Hang out, Feeling fine" sang Aku, he threw his hands to the side and held his friends "Where Everyone's a Friend of Mine"

"On this evil joint" sang Him

"Everyone will get the point" sang Discord

"This day will live in infamy..." sang all three, the clock tower ticked down… and at midnight, as the bell signaled the new year from the sky, and out of the door came villains… and with his magic, Discord cover the world in internal darkness "Your planet earth is history"

The villains ran thought the town and laughed as they spread fear… one wearing armor that was orange and blacked stopped beside a women with green jump suit, lipstick, and glowing hands.

"It's our planet now" sang Shego and Slade

A ball of green goo fell from the sky and exploded on impact, it quickly reform into a girl with green armor and a smug look. Landing beside her was a women with black skin and greenish blue hair… she was a changeling from the planet Equestria, both looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"It's our planet now" sang Splat and Chrysalis

Three figures flew out from nearby church… they were also from the planet Equestria and were sirens. They were part of a group known as the Dazzlings, Adagio, Aria and Sonata.

"It's a fact you can't ignore" sang the Dazzlings, as they transformed into the Artho forms

The goblin came flying down on his goblin mobile or whatever the hell that thing is he flies

"Shut the windows" sang The Goblin "Lock the doors"

Him, Aku and Discord smiled at their work, as all over the world… the biggest organized criminal strike was happening.

"It's our planet now!" sang the three, Discord broke away

"Raise your fist, grab hero's arms and twist" sang Discord

"Join the rabble-rousing crowd!" sang Aku

"It's our planet now" sang Him

All over the world a cheer rang out as villains were celebrating their take over, Aku, Him and Discord descend from the clock tower, many of the bigger villains stopped and faced them.

"All the meanest asshole fit in so perfectly" sang Discord with a grin

"Even someone like me can get respect" sang Aku as he morphed into Aki and fell into Him's arms

"Love your work" said Him

The plumber have finally started to arrive and tried to fight them off, but the villains were proving to strong… and were willing to kill, the Dazzling's flew up to them and stopped them with their voices.

"You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in we." Sang the Dazzlings

Slade, Goblin and the Joker jumped in front of the three, and grinned evilly at the three plumbers that were under the Dazzling spell.

"You've had your fun" sang Slade as he stabbed the plumber in the throat, getting blood all over Adagio

"You've made your play" sang the Joker, gutting the plumber with a knife, getting blood all over Aria

"But every hero has his day" sang the Goblin, cutting the plumber head off, getting blood all over Sonata

The three Siren's from Equestria, who only goal is to get famous and be adored… are starting to realize, they might be in over their heads with this.

"It's our planet now, down and dirty! It's our planet now, my buddy! What a place for breaking heads! Things are better" sang Slade, Joker and Goblin

The girls started to back away as the men, pushed the dead bodies down… and resumed butchering them. They soon found a long red tail snaking around them, they looked up to see Discord grinning at them

"They'll all be dead" sang Discord

The three girls trembled, it was too late to turn back… they were all in. The plumber were getting out number and gunned, Ben's transformation just went away… he back up with the rest. Ben looked around as he saw chaos rein… he had no choice.

"RETREAT" yelled Ben

The plumber retreated as the villain chased them and taunted them, letting them know they failed… letting them know they lost, letting them know that the villains are on top.

"It's our planet now! What a party, join the fun with no regrets! Only greedy dirty deeds are allowed!" sang everybody

"Kill the Teen Titan" sang Slade

"GAME OVER EVERYBODY" sang Splat

"Dasvidaniya Benny-Boo" sang Shego with a laugh

"So long losers" sang Chrysalis falling from the sky

"It's our planet Now, and your never gonna get it back, IT OUR PLANET NOW" sang the villains

=== End ===

"So… the villains organized a globe take over, and took it over in the time it took them to sing a remixed parody song" said Gwen, she held her face and sighed "The whole world, defeated by a musical"

"Well… there is a few places that has managed to keep peace… so more like 98.5 %" said Sunset

"I round up, so 100%" said Gwen, her fist tighten "their crimes?"

"You name it, they've done it" said Bulma

"Arson?" said Gwen

"there at least 30 fires a day in Bellwood" said Sunset

"Rape?" asked Gwen

Sunset looked away

"Y-Yeah" said Sunset, she touched her own shoulder

Gwen blinked and coughed slightly

"S-Sorry" said Gwen, looking away "Murder?"

"Yes" said Bulma, Sunset was walking over to sit "There even starting to turn on each other"

Gwen nodded her head

"What's has the 'Plumbers' done about it?" said Gwen

"Made arrest" said Sunset

"That's it?" asked Gwen

Sunset nodded her head, she signed. Gwen looked over to talk to Hinata… to see she was gone, she looked back.

"Huh… where is Hinata?" asked Gwen

"You mean your friend" said Deadpool, come sliding in "She went exploring"

Gwen held her head and groaned

"This is bad, the amount of technology in here is gonna overwhelm her" said Gwen

"What, you don't use tech" said Bulma

"Only for communication… and maybe TV, that's all the tech we have in the leaf" said Gwen, then rocked her head "Well… and cameras"

"WOW, THIS PLACE IS HUGE" came Hinata voice

Gwen, Bulma and Sunset rushed out of the room, leaving Deadpool to himself.

"Finally" said Deadpool, pulling out a boom box, he hit the button… and in an instant he was in a white tux with an afro

'_Boogie fever, got to boogie down'_

Deadpool started to dance and groove

_'Boogie fever, I think it's going around'_

=== Gwen, Sunset, and Bulma ===

All three girls rounded the corner… to see Hinata walk down one of the halls. Gwen blasted down the hall… leavening Sunset Shimmer and Bulma behind, Gwen rounded the corner… and saw someone she didn't want to see.

Thankfully he didn't notice her, she peeked around the corner… Hinata was currently talking to Kevin. Now it's not that Gwen didn't want to see him per say… but him being best friend with Ben was a problem.

Kevin had age very well in the 12 years Gwen was last here… for those who don't remember ever year in Konoha, is 6 year in Bellwood… it being 2 years since Gwen was last here. Gwen sent chakra to her ears to listen in on the conversation.

"So… how did you get here?" said Kevin

"A freak in a red jump suit brought me here" said Hinata

"Ah… I see" said Kevin, he tilted to the said "HEY BEN, WE GOTTA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF DEADPOOL, HE DID IT AGAIN"

"GOD DAMN IT" yelled Ben, coming around the corner

Gwen narrowed her eyes… he looked just like that Ben 10,000 from the time she was in the future. Ben walked up and looked at Hinata… then noticed something.

"Hold on a moment" said Ben, he reached up and grabbed Hinata's headband.

Hinata swung her hand up and smacked his hand away

"Rude much?" said Ben

"I don't know" said Hinata, she reached out and touched the Omnitrix "you tell me"

Ben backed away

"Ok, I get it… I should have asked" said Ben

"Damn right" said Hinata with a growl

"It's just that headband looks familiar" said ben

"Yeah… isn't that the one Gwen wore?" asked Kevin

Gwen signed as Sunset and Bulma approached, she stepped out.

"It is" said Gwen, walking up with her arms crossed

"Gwen" said Ben

"Don't call me by name Doofus" said Gwen

Ben pointed

"Is that any way to" started Ben

Gwen slapped Ben's hand

"Don't you dare lecture me" said Gwen, she crossed her arms again "So… Earth has gone to hell in a hand basket, and you have done… what to stop it?"

Ben smiled as he held pride

"I've started a charity" said Ben

Kevin palmed his face, Gwen raised an eye brown… Hinata sniffed once, she turned to Gwen.

"Ok, so… who is this fool?" said Hinata

"He's a part of my old family" said Gwen, she narrowed her eyes "One that I have and still forsake"

"Gwen… you can't just" said Ben

"I told you not to say my name" said Gwen "Only my friends and family can say my name"

Ben went to open his mouth, but stopped when Kevin touched his shoulder and shook his head.

"We've been over this, you and your G's fucked up" said Kevin "She's far beyond pissed off at you"

Ben sighed, he looked over at Hinata

"Can I ask who she is?" asked Ben

"Hinata Inuzuka… My elder sister" said Gwen

"Gwen" said Ben, Gwen growled and slapped him across the face

"DON'T CALL ME BY NAME" yelled Gwen

Ben rubbed his face

"You can't just say she's your sister" said Ben

"She can too, she lives in my mother's house… and my mother adopted her" said Hinata "So… she's my sister"

Ben rubbed his bread, then sighed.

"Whatever" said Ben, he looked at Gwen "We don't need your help"

"The fuck you don't" said Gwen "The world is in hell, you don't seem to have what it take to stop it… so WE will"

Ben sighed again… he shook his head.

"You think I'm gonna let you?" said Ben

"You gonna stop me?" said Gwen, her mana leaking out of her "Cause if you do… I will kill you"

Ben let out another sigh, Gwen turned around and walked away… then stopped.

"Where are the old fucks?" said Gwen

"There… out" said Ben

"Out where?" said Gwen

"Do you really care?" asked Kevin

"Not really" said Gwen, she smacked her lips, she turned her head "Hinata, care to explore the world my brother and the plumber careless and passive nature has help create?"

Hinata looked over

"Will I get to bust some skulls?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, but let's make it fair… they get the first hit" said Gwen

Hinata grinned and followed

"Sounds fun" said Hinata

"You're not going out there" said Ben

Gwen and Hinata looked over, Gwen looked over at Sunset… her sudden gaze startled her.

"Where is the exit?" said Gwen

Sunset's jaw slowly dropped, she started to look over

"HEY, you've got more to fear pissing me or Hinata off them him" said Gwen

Sunset swallowed, her eyes darted over to Ben

"Ben… he create a super nova" said Sunset

"I could crush one" said Gwen, tightening her fist

"Ben… he went toe to toe with a god" said Sunset

Gwen used her thumb and pointed at Hinata

"Hinata… killed a being, who scared the shit out of KAMI and YAMI" said Gwen

"Who?" said Sunset

Gwen got close, Sunset trembled at the look in her eye… why was she coming off so intimidating on her

"Kami and Yami… are sisters." Said Gwen "Kami rules over heaven… and her sister, Yami… she rules over hell"

Sunsets eyes widened, she looked over at Hinata… who was now on the floor, shoe off and scratching the back of her head. Gwen nodded her head as Sunset looked back.

"Hinata… kill a being, who forced the Kami and Yami, to lock and seal there domain… for 24 hours out of fear" said Gwen, she leaned closer "So tell us… where… is… the"

"Down the hall, take a left… go down the hall, and on the third right you take that hall…. Go down it you reached a door, then turn left" said Sunset "The code to go up is 9255… the elevator is in a abandon plumbing store"

"Clever" said Gwen rolling her eyes "Come on Hinata"

Hinata got up and slipped her shoe back on.

"Time to fuck some asshole up" said Hinata

=== Surface ===

Hinata and Gwen stepped out of the building and looked around, death and destruction.

"So… how we doing this?" asked Hinata "Just go picking fights… or let them start the fight"

"Eh, whatever… let's just make our presents known" said Gwen

Hinata nodded her head… she looked up at the black, starless sky.

"Split up?" asked Hinata

Gwen looked over… a smile spread across her face.

"We'd get more ground" said Gwen

Hinata turned on a dime, her hair flew into the air.

"Meet back here in 3 hours" said Gwen

Hinata rose her hand… signaling she heard, both went out to have some much needed fun.

Gwen turned around and went her own away, she put her hands in her pockets and started to walk with pride… showing people that she wasn't someone to fuck around with. Gwen closed her eyes and the level of destruction she saw… it saddened her, she opened her eyes and stopped for a second.

Gwen cracked her neck and started to move, behind a building stood a demonic looking creatures.

"You think she saw us?" said Ginger

"Nah… she didn't see us" said Nicky

"Uh guys… she getting away" said Sansho

The other two looked on and resumed following… Gwen knew very well what was happening, she was just gonna let things play out… if she's lucky, these are incompetent minions that will take her to their boss… whom she will kill.

"You think Garlic Jr will like his gift?" said Sansho

"What are you kidding, just look at her" said Nicky "after we get her into some skanky cloth"

"HE CAN ROCK THAT SHIT" yelled Ginger

Gwen stopped, alerting them… she pretended to sneeze, she wiped her nose and moved on.

"Ho-o-oly shi-i-it" said Nicky "For a second I thought she heard us"

"Yeah… don't want to ruin Garlic's birthday" said Sansho

"Yeah… not like last year" said Ginger

Images of a demon skank orgy, turning bloody as the demons decided to feast on Garlic Jr flesh flashed thought their minds.

"Man was he pissed" said Nicky

"Well, to be fair… I would be too if a demon slut bite off my penis" said Sansho

"Not to mention it took 3 months to hunt the bitch down and get it back" said Ginger

"We were lucky she put it on ice" said Nicky

"Yeah… shame she ate half of it" said Sansho

"and nibbled off the sides" said Ginger

"and the tip" said the tall blue one

The three of them sighed, then looked at each other.

"You think this is a present… or a mocking of his tiny little baby weeny" said Nicky

"Uh… hard to say" said Ginger

"She getting away again" said Sansho

Gwen turned a corner and the group followed, they turned the corner to see Gwen enter a bar, the three looked at each other and made their plans, falling right into Gwen's trap.

They rushed into the bar to see Gwen ordering a drink… straight up whisky.

"ID?" said the Bartender, who was a grey skin alien

"Don't have one" said Gwen

"Sorry, can't serve you" said the Alien, cleaning the cup "I'd lose my license"

Gwen looked at the alien, she read his name tag… she reached up and grabbed his skirt.

"Listen here… Roger, I'm thirsty… I want some whisky, and your gonna give it to me… you know why?" growled Gwen, making herself look like a villain

"W-Why?" said Roger

"Because if you don't, I will make every waking moment for you will become a swirling torrent of pain and misery!" said Gwen, her eyes shined and Kyoka Suigetsu's power shined thought… Roger saw himself in her eyes, dying… 1000's of times, in a 1000 different ways. Gwen pushed him back and he slammed into the wall, his lip quiver "Get the picture?"

Roger nodded his head and in an instant, a bottle of whisky was on the counter. Gwen grabbed it and popped the cap, then started to drink.

"You know… I would have taken a simple bride" said Roger walking to the back room, he looked at her "Fucking Bitch"

SMASH

Gwen threw the empty whisky bottle at him and missed, it exploding when it hit the wall.

"GET ME SOMETHING STRONGER" yelled Gwen, setting the bait

The three minions looked at each other, they approached her.

"The fine lady looking for a good drink?" said Nicky

Gwen looked over, she couldn't play too easy to get… she narrowed her eyes

"Look buddy, I aint a fool" said Gwen, she looked over as the other two sat near her "I know you and your buddys are planning to rape me"

"Nah girl… we wouldn't do that" said Ginger

"We couldn't either… Eunuchs" said Sansho, making cutting motion with his fingers "Boss cut it off in a fit of jealous rage"

Gwen snorted, she held in her laughter.

"Yeah yeah, get it out" said Nicky

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Gwen as she tilted her head back "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Roger came back out, he was cleaning a glass… bored as hell look on his face. Gwen smiled and looked over at the three, who were hoping she would come without a fight, they didn't want to damage her.

"How strong a drink we talking about?" asked Gwen

"Ever been blitzed off your fucking ass, walking around in a drunken stupper for three hours and try fuck with a dirty mop and force the bucket to watch?" said Nicky

"No" said Gwen

"Well if you eat one of our apples from our tree, you will" said Nicky, he smiled "And that's just a fucking apple dearie… we have much stronger shit then that"

Gwen grinned, she licked her lips.

"What are we waiting for" said Gwen

=== Hours Later ===

Gwen was dancing around, in a slutty tank top… a lamp shade on her head, she held a bottle of demonic wine… she spun around as Garlic Jr entered his own castle, he blinked.

"Ok, what the fuck is this?" said Garlic Jr

"Oh, uh… we were hoping she be out cold by the time you got here" said Sansho "Happy Birthday Boss"

Garlic Jr looked over at Nicky

"It's a gift from us to you… a human skank" said Nicky, he held his face "Only problem is the little whore has a high liquor tolerance"

"I'm acting strange, I'm acting funny… and I don't know why" said Gwen, falling back… she rolled and sprang up with a demon fruit pie "excuse me… as I eat this pie"

Gwen slammed the pie into her face and eating the 300 proof liquor pie… she pulled it away and grinned as her eyes hazed.

"I can see sound and I smell purple" said Gwen, she drank more and her eyes dilated and expanded rapidly "Why are my nostrils whispering to me"

Garlic Jr blinked

"I see" said Garlic Jr, he looked up at Nicky "If you were gonna drug her, why didn't you give her the Black Water, that shit would knock superman on his ass in a matter of minutes"

"We did" said Sansho

"Bitch downed a gallon of the shit" said Nicky

Garlic Jr's eyes popped

"A gallon!?" said Garlic Jr

"Yeah… a literal gallon" said Nicky

"Out of a milk jug" said Sansho

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE" sang Gwen

"I see" said Garlic, he looked around "Hey… were is Ginger?"

"If I had to guess… he's probably in her lower intestine right about now" said Nicky

"SHE ATE HIM?" yelled Garlic Jr

"Yeah… fried him alive" said Sansho "Like a chicken"

"To add insult to injury… she first based him with Ginger" said Nicky

"But not before she dumped 3 gallons of boiling cheese down his throat" said Sansho

"But after she rammed a turuckig up his ass" said Nikcy

"What in the hell is that?" said Garlic Jr

"A mutant cross breed between a turkey, duck and pig" said Sansho

"How the fuck did it fit?" said Garlic Jr

"well… she practically liquidized it in vinaigrette" said Nicky

"Yeah, but it still tore open his ass" said Sansho

"and by the way he was screaming… not in the good way" said Nicky

"There's a good way?" said Garlic Jr

"Oh honey you know it" said Nicky

Garlic Jr narrowed his eyes

"If you ever… do that again, I will kill" said Garlic Jr

"Yes sir" said Nicky

Gwen let out a burp… the scent of what she ate still on her breath

"One more question… why did you two just sit there and let it happen" said Garlic Jr

"Dick cheated on my sister" said Nicky

Garlic Jr smiled

"Fair enough" said Garlic Jr, he clapped his hands "So… you think my skank is drunk enough to rape?"

"Well… she's got a mean right hook, so… word of warning" said Nicky

Garlic Jr nodded, he looked over and his eyes bulged… Nicky looked over

"What the fuck" said Nicky

Sansho was on the floor, reaching out for them… begging for help. Gwen had a chain wrapped around his neck… she was pulling hard and pushed into his back.

"H… Help me" cried Sansho

"Shhhh" said Gwen, her face red from the booze "Just… just go to sleep"

"YOU BITCH" yelled Nicky

Nicky rushed Gwen, who looked up… Gwen jumped back and un-twirled the chain… freeing Sansho. Nicky swung at Gwen as she spun around, she countered with revered spin punch. The chain flew up her arm and around his… she swung around behind him and pulled, making him punch his own face.

Sansho, now that he had caught his breath charged at Gwen… Gwen jerk sharply as she dodged, getting Nicky's arm to bend at 180 degrees… getting a snap sound to echo in the castle.

"AHHHHHHH, THAT FUCKING CUNT BROKE MY ARM" screamed Nicky

"I've save you Nicky" said Sansho

Gwen jumped back, she gave a good twist and ripped Nicky's arm off, getting him to howl. Gwen flipped over Sansho and swung the chain, bitch slapping him with Nicky's arm. Sansho blinked, he held his face and rubbed.

"did I just get bitch slapped?" said Sansho

"Yup" said Gwen, flashing past Sansho

"Huh?" said Sansho, looking back

"Where are you looking" said Gwen

"SANSHO" yelled Nicky

Sansho looked back… and was impaled, with Nicky's arm… Gwen jerked on the chain hard and swung him towards Nicky. Sansho slammed into Nicky, Gwen let go of the chain and let it pull along towards the two… using her charms she tied it around them

Gwen grinned as the paper bombs on Sansho's back lit up and burned… they exploded and killed them both. Gwen was soon meet with the sound of clapping, she looked back to see Garlic Jr.

"Well… that was a show" said Garlic Jr with a grin "Could have been more violent"

"You don't seem to care what I did with your men" said Gwen

"Oh don't get me wrong, they will be missed… Nicky made a great pasta, and Sansho was quiet the card once he was in the mood"

"What about Ginger?" said Gwen

"He was a dick… but he was still a beloved minion and will be missed" said Garlic Jr, he cloak started to flow… he growled and bulked up like at freaking hulk, he quickly used his new size to tower over her… as he tried to intimidate her "THAT IS WHY I WILL KILL YOU"

Gwen dodged a punch, she slide out of the way to see it take out the pillar he hit.

"Sorry… but it is you, who will die" said Gwen, she lifted off the ground, her eyes lit up with mana "You foul demon"

"Hmmm, what kind words" said Garlic Jr, he licked his lips "I dare say I taste anger… did I harm someone close to you?"

"No… least not yet" said Gwen, her fist glow brightly

Garlic Jr tilted his head

"You say you plan to kill me… yet you say I haven't hurt a friend yet" said Garlic Jr. "I don't follow?"

"You hurt someone I just meet… but it won't be long before she is a friend" said Gwen

"Really now, well that's impossible… as I have started to kill all the skanks I rape" said Garlic Jr "the only one that ever got away was… oh shit, you're a friend of Sunset Shimmer"

"CORRECT" screamed Gwen

Gwen rushed Garlic Jr, who rushed her… Gwen spun and dodged a punch, she rammed her elbow into his face. Garlic Jr swung at Gwen, only to miss her as she duck... she pushed forward and slammed him into the wall, she drilled her fist into his side.

Garlic Jr roared and looked down, laser shot out of his eyes… Gwen side stepped the blast, she ran to get away.

"So, a plumber has finally gotten some balls and is fighting back" said Garlic Jr

Gwen jumped up into the air, getting Garlic to look up, Gwen quickly hit the ground and rushed.

"I aint a plumber" said Gwen, the burning hot chain in her hand… she flashed behind Garlic Jr.

The chain wrapped around him, the sound and smell of burning flesh was heard and smelt. Garlic Jr hissed in pain, he looked back to see Gwen foot, she slammed it into his face and pushed… the chain was burning into deep into his flesh.

Garlic Jr went to turn around, but Gwen was able to stay behind him… he went to pull at the chain and unbound himself.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Stream**" said Gwen

Garlic Jr grit his teeth as lightning surge thought his body, Gwen flicked the chains hard and slammed him into the ground, she then threw him into the wall.

"Guh" grunted Garlic

Gwen flashed forward and drilled her knee into Garlic Jr's stomach… he howled in pain, Gwen felt bone break. Gwen pulled back again, she spun and hurled Garlic Jr out of his castle and into this rock garden, into a boulder.

Garlic Jr howled as his back was broken, Gwen stepped up to him… she grabbed his head and kneed him in the jaw. Garlic Jr coughed blood, Gwen threw him down and kicked him in the stomach again. Garlic Jr held his stomach and chest, she wheezed and slipped back into original form.

Garlic Jr looked up, Gwen loomed over him… using her size to intimidate him, he shook as he felt the true meaning of fear.

"Please… d-don't hurt me" said Garlic Jr

"Is that what all the girls you raped and murder said?" growled Gwen, she reached down and picked him up… she started to smash his face into a boulder, she pulled back and looked at his bloody face

"P-Please… stop, it… it hurts" said Garlic Jr

"IS THAT WHAT SUNSET SHIMMER CRIED OUT IN PAIN WHEN YOU RAPED HER?" said Gwen

Gwen slammed him into the boulder one more time, she dropped him and stood up… she started to merciless stomp him… she slammed her foot into his neck. Garlic Jr started to cough up blood, it filled his lungs.

"Please… I want to live" begged Garlic Jr

"I bet you do… and I bet all those poor souls you killed did to" said Gwen

Gwen dropped down and held his face, she moved her thumbs up to eyes.

"You belong in hell" said Gwen

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIY" screamed Garlic Jr as Gwen pushed her thumb into his eyes, gouging them out… then rupturing the brain.

Gwen smiled as she dropped him on the ground… Garlic Jr was screaming at the top of his lungs, he was unaware Gwen was pulling out her Zanpakutō.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata cracked her neck and looked at the minions who… 'lured' her to their master castle, he was sitting throne, his dark green skin was eerie to Hinata, but that's not where her focus was. Hinata was eyeing the white skin goddess in chains by his throne, the poor girl was stripped down to nothing but skimpy cloths… Hinata's willing to say she is a slave agent her will.

"Ok I think I got it" said Hinata looking away from the beauty "Weird power"

"Medamatcha can create clones from his body" said Medamatcha

"So can I, but not like you" said Hinata, she looked over "the model"

Angila brushed his hair

"well… I am on the cover of play girl" said Angila

"Gross" said Hinata she looked over "Then there the big, fat, ugly, strong one"

Wings grunted and snorted

"Take that back" grunted Wings

"Fine… you aint strong" said Hinata

"That is right" said Wings

Hinata cracked her neck… she motion them to attack.

"come on… try to give me a warm up" said Hinata

"Medamatcha gonna smack ya with his dick" said Medamatcha, 4 clones spouted of back "and my kids are gonna join"

Medamatcha and his little kids rushed Hinata… who let out a yawn. They rushed her as she closed her eye, they went from different angles.

"How boring" said Hinata, she shot her fist up, killing a clone "First one attacks from the top" She spun 180 degrees and shot her foot out, killing a clone "Second from the back" She threw her hands out and cero's two clones to death "Third and Fourth attack together" She rocket around and punched Medamatcha in the throat, dropping him "The final attack is from the original… who is scared and sends his clones to their death first"

Hinata slammed her foot into his face, killing him with ease.

"You bitch" yelled Angila, rushing Hinata

"Angry friend" said Hinata, ripping her sword off her back and cutting him down the middle "Foolishly rush to his doom"

"Hey… now I'm pissed" said Wings rushing in

Hinata stepped out of the way and he swiped at her

"I think I'm gonna eat you after I kill you" said Wings

Hinata jumped up and kicked him in the face

"Now now, fatty don't need no more food" said Hinata, her eye still close

"Shut up, you… you penis" said Wings

"I guess your also gay since you want to eat me" said Hinata

"Fuck you" said Wings, swinging his arms

Hinata easily caught it… she opened her eye and gave a small twist

"Please don't break my arm" said Wing

"Hmmmmm" said Hinata

SNAAAAAP

"GAHHH" cried Wings

"Nope" said Hinata letting go

Wings growled, Hinata threw down a smoke bomb… blocking his vision, Wing rushed in.

BAM

Wings flew out of the smoke and hit the wall next to his lord, he stood up and shook his head.

"Dumb bitch, I get her this time" said Wings flying in

BAM

Wings flew out on the other side

"Ah, didn't get her" said Wing, jumping up "I know, I'll come from above"

Wings flew up and over

BAM

Wings flew out the same way he came, he landed on the ground

"Shit, oh I know, I just sit and wait" said Wings

Hinata flashed behind him

"Sup?" said Hinata

Wings looked up at Hinata

"Waiting for this pirate bitch, gonna kill her" said Wings

"Pirate?" said Hinata

"Well… yeah, she has an eye patch… like yours, and a sword… like yours" said Wings

"Neat" said Hinata

"Yeah I know" said Wings… his eyes widened "Fuck"

Hinata hitting Wings in the face, siding him tumbling over to his lord… he pushed himself up as Hinata flashed over.

"Come on… can't we be friends?" said Wings, he held up his hand "Up high"

"Down low" said Hinata, her palm in his face "to slow"

"Ah shi-WAIT! Did you call me stupid?" said Wing

BOOOOM

Hinata looked at the meat pile that was left, she looked up at Lord Slug.

"Please tell me your strong… it was pitiful fighting them" said Hinata

Lord Slug growled as he stood up, he let go of the chain used to keep his slave close… the only thing holding her now was the chain on the wall. Lord Slug threw off his cape and grinned.

"Girl… you landed in some hot fucking water" said Slug

"Good, I needed a bath" said Hinata

"Are you… mocking me?" said Slug

"Oh no, I'd never do that" said Hinata rolling her eye

Lord Slug growled, he rushed Hinata and swung his fist, Hinata side stepped it… and pulled her fist back. Hinata lunched forward and blasted forward, slamming her fist into his side… he gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Son of a" started Slug, he looked up to see Hinata flying towards his face

"Yes?" said Hinata, spinning and kicking him in the face

Slug flew towards the wall and smashed his head, he ground and pushed himself up. Slug pushed himself up and saw Hinata flying down towards him again… she stomped his face, and her foot stopped suddenly.

Hinata looked down to see Slug growing in size, she jumped back as he increased at least 10 fold in size. Slug stood tall and grinned at Hinata, she stepped forward… his foot 3 times her size.

"So… you regretting picking a fight with me?" said Slug

"pssssssh, I fought bigger" said Hinata, flying up his front, she slammed her fist into his chin.

Hinata's eyes widened as it had no effect, Hinata flew back and dodged an punch, then was to slow to dodge the second. Hinata held up her sword and was pushed to the ground… she slide and came to a stop.

"You're stuck now little girl" said Slug

"You fool, I can simple dodge" said Hinata

Slug grinned evilly… she laughed.

"But would you hero?" said Slug with a smug grin

Hinata looked back behind her… she saw the beautiful white skin goddess from Equestria know as Fleur de Lis right behind her. Hinata looked back and closed her eye, mentally cursing herself for not paying attention to where she was pushed… she pushed agents Slug hard, but was pushed back.

"You're both going to become bloody smears" said Slug

Fleur de Lis eyes widened, her mouth flapped as she tried to find her words.

"But… but master" said Fleur de Lis, her soft French voice shaken "I thought… I thought you said"

Slug smile interrupted her

"You think I care about you… you're in chains for god sake" said Slug

"B-But" said Fleur de Lis

"Your nothing but whore" said Slug

Fleur de Lis eyes water, they quickly narrowed in anger… she looked over at Hinata, who was scowling. She leaned forward and got her mouth right to Hinata's ear.

"His weakness is whistling" said Fleur de Lis

Slugs eyes widened, he threw his head back… he threw it forward and roar.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" yelled Slug

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" whistled Hinata

Slug growled and grit his teeth

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEEE" whistled Hinata and Fleur de Lis

Slug moved his hands to his ears, with her able to… Hinata made a quick hand sign and summoned a large amount of clones, Slug looked around.

"This aint fair" said Slug

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" whistled Hinata, her clones and Fleur de Lis

Slug howled in pain as his hands over his ears didn't seem to help… with him being stuck on the spot in pain as her clones and Fleur de Lis whistled. Hinata moved her sword up, it burst with reishi… she fleshed up to him and pushed the burning blade into his throat.

"Hmmmm" mummed Hinata, she reversed her grip on her sword and "GETSUGA TENSHO"

Hinata ripped the blade upward, ripping Slugs throat apart… Hinata narrowed her eyes as she saw it heal.

"No you fucking don't" said Hinata jumping back, she took in a breath "GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU"

Hinata opened her mouth and engulfed Slug in flames, Hinata quickly pulled out some kunai with paper bombs, she threw them upwards… when they exploded it rained rubble down on Slug, crushing him under 4 tons of rock and cinder.

"Wow… you kill him" said Fleur de Lis

Hinata looked back at her, she reached into her pocket and twirled her lock pick in her fingers, she walked over and started to pick the lock around her neck.

"I mean, that was simplify amazing" said Fleur de Lis "I did not think anything could kill a namekian"

"Uh-huh" said Hinata, focusing on freeing the French women

"I mean, there heal factor as gotta be a +15" said Fleur de Lis, she laugh "Oh look at me, showing my geek"

"hmmm" said Hinata, getting annoy… her talking was making it hard to do what she needs to do, that and is was mesmerizing

"So, I don't think I seen you before, my name is Fleur de Lis… the best prostitute from Prench from Equestria" said Fleur de Lis

"Hinata, Konoha, Land of Fire… now shut up" said Hinata

Fleur de Lis blinked, then smiled as she moved her shoulders

"Oh… interested are we? Well I charge… $2000 dollars a day, I don't do watersport, or scat, or blood, or"

"SHUT UP" yelled Hinata looking up at her "It's hard to pick this lock why listening to your heavenly voice, on top of that you're making the collar bounce"

Fleur de Lis stopped, she moved her lips a little… she nodded

"Thank you" said Hinata, getting back to her work

Fleur de Lis watched as Hinata picked the lock, she was thinking deeply.

'_My voice is what distracted her? Not my big creamy breast… or my moist snatch, I mean I got this skanky stuff for a reason… to get looks, and didn't seem to faze her… she is either not interested, but who wouldn't be in me… or she is the most polite lesbian I have ever seen' _thought Fleur de Lis

Hinata's tongue slowly slide out of her mouth as she picked the lock… her eyes glued on the lock, out of common curtesy.

SNAP

Hinata pulled out the broken lock pick, she closed her eyes and threw it behind her.

"Yeah, I don't know why I ever bothered." Said Hinata

Hinata hand flew up and grabbed the color, a vain form on Hinata's head as she pulled… she ripped the color off with an unnecessary scream, and threw them to the side.

"Ok, you can talk again" said Hinata, pulling of her jacket, handing it "Please cover yourself"

Fleur de Lis looked at the jacket, then back to Hinata

"What… you don't like my body" said Fleur de Lis

Hinata looked over at Fleur de Lis.

"I've been in this throne room for 45 minutes, mocking and taunting these fool into attacking, killing them, and saving you." Said Hinata "And for the past 45 minutes, I have had a raging fucking hard-on from your body, and its driving me nuts… so please cover up, so it will go down, and I can move freely"

Fleur de Lis's face was bright pink

"You're a shemale?" said Fleur de Lis

"Where I'm from, its call Futanari, but yes… I have a dick, and it is full on fucking hard" said Hinata

Fleur de Lis slipped on Hinata's clan jacket, she loved the feel and warmth, she moved it up and gave it a sniff… and the smell.

"How big?" asked Fleur de Lis

Hinata closed her eyes and let out a growl

"9 inches… now can we stop talking about" started Hinata

"Hmmm, that's gonna feel great in my ass" said Fleur de Lis

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hinata

=== Gwen ===

Gwen slide on the foolish looking rainbow wig… there was a villainous nightmare circus going on… and from the poster, it was run by the Joker and Zombozo, two of the evilest clowns in the world. Gwen looked in the mirror and looked at the paints… she brushed on the white paint and then other colors, hoping to win them over fast.

Gwen slid into the colorful suit… again looking in the mirror, she hated it… but it was necessary to kill the two. Gwen put on a fake smile and started to bob her head to the music that was playing… she looked out into the ring to see the show.

Both the Joker and Zombozo enter the ring, Gwen was able to dig up info and knew that they ask the audients for any one that wants to join. Usually they murder someone if they don't get any takers, sadly if they do get a newbie… they usually get blasted out of a canon… into a wall, resulting in death.

"Is there anyone that would like to join out show?" said the Joker

No one answered

"Come on… doesn't anyone want to have some fun" said Zombozo

Again, no one answered

The two evil clowns looked at each other, both were ready to pick a kid out of the crowed they were holding hostage… and feed him to a lion. The circus music stopped, getting the two to look up… new music started to play, but it was still similar

"is that Move It by Will I Am?" said Joker

"No, I think its Move It by Reel 2 Real" said Zombozo

Then both realized the other half of the song

"Mix with… circus music?" said the two clowns

Gwen let out a sigh… ya gotta do, what you gotta do.

"Ra da da da da da da da circus" sang Gwen

The Joker and Zombozo, along with their gang looked over to Gwen… in bright clown gear, face painted white with poka-dots and a rainbow afro wig, came dancing out.

"Da da da da da da da da afro" sang Gwen

Gwen came sliding out and started to dance around in front of the two

"Circus afro, circus afro" sang Gwen

Joker and Zombozo started to rock there head, getting into the moment.

"Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro" sang Gwen

Joker and Zombozo signaled their clowns to come over, Harley Quinn, Thumb, Mouth and Hair came over all dancing with their bosses and the new girl.

"Da da da da da da da da circus" sang Joker and Zombozo

"I like to move it move it" sang Gwen

"Da da da da da da da da afro" sang Harley and Frightwig

Gwen spun around and pulled out some colorful balls and juggled them.

"I like to move it move it" sang Gwen as she started to tap dance

"Circus" sang Joker

"Afro" sang Zombozo

"Circus" sang Harley

"Afro" sang Frightwig

Gwen threw the ball in the air, they exploded and litter confetti down to the ground, Gwen danced again.

"I like to move it move it" sang Gwen

"Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro" sang Thumbskull and Acid Breath

Gwen jumped into the air and grabbed the trapeze, and hung upside down.

"You like to move it" sang Gwen

'_move it!... move it!... move it!... move it!... move it!... move it!'_

Gwen twirled around on the trapeze… as all the clowns were distracted, a shadow clone was quietly leading the hostages out.

"Ra da da da da da da da circus" sang Joker

"Da da da da da da da da afro" sang Zombozo

"Circus afro, circus afro" sang Thumbskull and Acid Breath

"Polka dot polka dot polka dot" sang Harley and Frightwig

"MOVE IT" sang the whole group and Gwen

Gwen vanished from there site, they looked around for their new friend

"Woman! Ya nice and energetic" sang Gwen

Frightwig looked down, to see Gwen shaking in front of her… she blinked and pointed at herself

"Circus afro, circus afro" sang Thumbskull and Acid Mouth

Gwen nodded her head, Frightwig looked up at Harley… who was giving her the thumbs up, and giving her the 'go on' motion, hair looked up at the other… who were also giving her the motion.

"Woman! Ya nice broad face" sang Gwen, moving up to her and grinded "And ya nice hip"

"Polka dot polka dot afro" sang Frightwig

Frightwig bent down to Gwen level and started to rock it with her… Gwen make up hid her brush, truth be told… Gwen did this women beautiful, she'll have to save her from herself.

"Woman! Ya nice and energetic" sang Gwen, pushing her body agesnt Frightwig's

Frightwig blushed, she smiled and slowly moved her arms around Gwen

"Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic" sang Gwen

"What?" said Frightwig

"Nothing… its part of the… j-just forget it" said Gwen

The other sneakered at her, a tick formed on Gwen… they were all gonna die. Gwen looked back and eyed them as she still dance… maybe spared the girl, depends.

Gwen snapped her head back to Frightwig

"Woman! Ya nice broad face" sang Gwen "And ya nice hip"

Gwen pulled back, she started to swing her hips

"Hip make man" sang Gwen "Flip and bust them lip"

Gwen looked outward to the crown in a split second, they were all gone… time to start. Gwen pulled out her sword and twirled it, and with a silent whisper

"**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu**" whispered Gwen, her sword quickly became a large bouquet of flowers

The flowers exploded and disappeared… Gwen resumed dancing with Frightwig, she still needed to by her time.

"Woman! Ya nice sweet energetic" sang Gwen

Frightwig wrapped her hair around Gwen and smiled, Gwen blushed as it tickled, then she was pulled into a kiss. Frightwig pulled away to see Gwen's eyes half lidded.

"Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic" sang Gwen

"Again, what does that even mean?" said Frightwig

"I don't know… j-just go with it" said Gwen

Gwen moved in and gave the kiss this time, and a forceful one… when she parted a trail of saliva connected them… Frightwig dropped Gwen. Everyone else just grinned at the free show… the boys in the group, were unable to see a clone sneaking up on them.

"Whoa" said Frightwig

_'I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it'_

Gwen stayed close to Frightwig as she danced and rocked against her… loving her touch as she played with her.

"Run away with me?" whispered Gwen

"Hmm?" whisper Frightwig

"I said… run away with me? I can take you away from this… just say the word" whispered Gwen

Frightwig bit her lip… she looked over to see her boss and Joker still dancing, right now her focus was on her.

"W-What are you talking about?" said Frightwig

Gwen took her hand, and put her blade on the hand… she gestured behind her.

Frightwig looked up to see Gwen clones, posed to strike Joker, Zombozo, Thumbskull and Acid Mouth… she looked at Gwen.

"This may be your only chance… I swear on my nindo, I will keep you save" said Gwen "Join me… or face mine and Hinata's judgment"

Frightwig swallowed

"W-Who are you?" said Frightwig

"Clean my makeup" said Gwen

Frightwig moved up her hand… she wiped away Gwen's makeup , when she was able to get a look at Gwen without her makeup, her eyes popped.

"Y-You… you're the one who slaved Furiza" said Frightwig

Gwen blinked, she tilted her head up.

"You heard?" asked Gwen

"Who hasn't… all the small timer are fearful of your return" said Frightwig, her eyes darted over to Harley "Y-You aint gonna hurt her? Are you?"

"No… She is still pure, she is just misled… I shall not punish her, the other… will die" said Gwen

Frightwig looked over, they were still dancing

"How haven't they heard this conversation?" said Hair

"Hypnosis" said Gwen "I am controlling what they are hearing" Gwen smirked "They think we are still singing"

Frightwig nodded her head, she looked up to see Gwen's eyes

"Why me?" asked Frightwig

Gwen blushed, without her makeup it was clear

"You're cute" said Gwen, she brushed her nose "Even during our few encounters when I was young I thought you were cute"

Frightwig blushed under her makeup, she looked back up to see Gwen's stare was hardened.

"So… join me? Or face judgment" said Gwen

Frightwig swallowed hard

"Can I ask… what judgment is?" said Frightwig

"It's fighting me… or Hinata" said Gwen, her eyes flashed red "This world will be cleansed of evil, even if we have to paint the streets red with blood"

Frightwig flinched

"How is what you're doing different then Joker… or Zombozo" said Hair

"Because I fight for justice" said Gwen, she growled as she grew tired of repeating herself "So now I ask you… Do you join me? Or will you die with the rest of the scum?"

"I… I want to live" said Frightwig

Gwen smiled, she kissed Frightwig softly

'_3, 2, 1'_

The illusion shatter like glass, Joker, Zombozo, Thumbskull and Acid Breath had a kunai deep in their spines… Harley screamed at what she saw. She looked back to see Frightwig in Gwen's arm… she growled as she reached for her gun.

"Is that wise?" said Gwen, stepping beside Harley

Frightwig blinked, her head whipped over to see Gwen was missing… as was her touch suddenly. Harley spun to face Gwen, she grabbed the gun and it shatter to dust.

"Abandon the way of darkness… or die" said Gwen

Harley shook… she looked up.

"I… I don't, I can't… it's too late for me" said Harley

"No, it's not" came a voice

A tree grew up in the center of the tent, ripping it open and letting the branches caught it… the tree ripped open and Ivy stepped out.

"Don't you get it… your free" said Ivy "Joker can no longer hurt you" she offer her hand "Harley… take my hand, we can leave this place behind"

Harley bite her lips

"Listen to your friend" said Gwen

Harley looked over at Gwen, then back to her Ivy, the only one to truly care about her. Harley took her hand… and embraced her. Gwen felt hair wrap around her, she looked back to see Frightwig… a small smile on her face.

They watched as Ivy pulled Harley into the tree, it closed around them and slowly sank.

"Ahhhhh, Ivy" moaned Harley

"Well… that didn't take long" said Gwen

Frightwig's hair and gently dipped into Gwen's panties, getting her to shiver.

"Heā" said Gwen

"Hmm?" said Frightwig

"Your new name" said Gwen, looking up "Frightwig is just your stage name, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but I have a name" said Frightwig

"Witch is?" asked Gwen

Frightwig went to speak, but stopped… she bite her lip as her eyes darted

"Just go with Heā" said Gwen

"Ok" said Heā, trying the name and liking it "What's it mean? I know it's Japanese"

"Hair" said Gwen

Heā cheeks puffed out and she blushed, she started to hit her fist weakly on Gwen

"That's not funny" said Heā

Gwen laughed to herself, getting Heā to hit harder.

"Stop laughing at me, do I look like a clown to you?" said Heā

Gwen looked over with a smile, Heā held her face

"I just fucking walked into that one" said Heā

Gwen laughed harder.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the monster she set her sights on… littering the ground was all his men, who Hinata took out with ease. Hinata growled as the man was lifted with his tentacles claws things… his green face grinning at her before it was cover in a black goo that took the shape of a humanoid spider thing.

Fleur de Lis eyes widened and shook.

"Neo-Octo Venoblin" said Fleur de Lis

The beast known by that name just laughed, his tentacles pushed him up.

"That is right… I am impressive, arnt I" said Venoblin

Hinata growled again, she tilted her sword to the side and jumped at him.

"DIE" yelled Hinata

Venoblin dodge the move with his tentacles, he swung his leg and drilled her in the gut. Hinata hit the ground and shot up, rolling away from the metal tentacle. Hinata grabbed the second one as it pasted her… she pulled hard and twisted.

The sound of scraping and ripping metal was heard, Hinata tossed the tentacle to the side… she grinned and cracked her neck. Venoblin growled as he was one tentacles short… he pushed the tentacles behind him and blasted at Hinata.

Hinata stabbed her sword into the ground and ran at him, their hands slammed into each other and locked… the ground exploded under them.

"HAHA" laughed Hinata "Finally… someone strong"

Venoblin narrowed his eyes

"What? You're having fun?" said Venoblin

"YES" yelled Hinata, she pulled away, both pulled back to punch.

Venoblin struck first, Hinata stumbled back as the fist rocked her body… her eye went white. The she regain her scene in split second later, she rocked forward and had a counter from hell. Venoblin stumbled back… he coughed blood, Hinata swung again and clocked him to the ground…. She stepped over him

"BATTLE" yelled Hinata, getting a look in her eye

Hinata swung her leg up, and slammed it down… Venoblin rolled out of the way, he shot two tentacles at her… Hinata reached out and grabbed them.

"DIE BITCH" yelled Venoblin, the last one becoming a drill

Venoblin lifted Hinata into the air, the drill spun and launched forward, strike at Hinata.

"**IT'S LIKE A CUT SCENE FROM GOD OF WAR, HIT BACKSPACE READERS, DO IT NOW**"

Hinata tiled her head back and dodge it, she swung around and grabbed it with her legs… she twisted her body and started to binned the tentacles. Hinata slipped into the air and ran down the bond metal… she jumped forwards and pulled out her kunai.

Venoblin looked up and got the blade in the skull, Hinata hit him with such force she bounced off him for a moment, she twirled around and slammed down again… strike into the brain… she jumped of and pointed her fingers at the two metals kunai

"Lightning Shot" said Hinata

Lightning shot from her finger and hit the metal, and after a hilarious reminder from Dispicable Me 2, what 20,000 volts of lightning will do to a cartoon character… Venoblin fell dead. Hinata walked up to him… she moved his head slightly with her foot, then stomped on it… splattering the black goo on her face.

Hinata crossed her eyes and looked at the shit… the goo bubbled and formed a mouth, hissing at her.

"Wrong move" said Hinata

In an instant, Hinata body exploded with fire… scaring Fleur de Lis, Hinata pointed her hand at the body.

"**Fire Style: Cero**" said Hinata

Once the body and goo was on fire, Hinata looked over to a door that was cracked open… Hinata sniffed the air once, blocking out the smell of flesh.

"You can come out sweetie" said Hinata

Fleur de Lis looked over… then back.

"There no one over there" said Fleur de Lis

Hinata walked closer, the sound of crashing metal was heard.

"S-S-Stay away" came a small cry

Hinata stopped, she sat down on the floor… she looked towards the door.

"It's safe" said Hinata

"I'm n-n-not gonna fall for that" came the cry

Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out some snacks, she looked back at her tag along.

"You hungry?" said Hinata

Fleur de Lis smiled, she licked her lips

"Oui, do you have a Herbe Omelette au Fromage" said Fleur de Lis

Hinata blinked, she titled her head back

"A what?" asked Hinata

"Do you not know French?" asked Fleur de Lis

"You mean the bread?" said Hinata

A giggle came from the door

"No not the bread, the language" said Fleur de Lis

"What the hell does that taste like?" asked Hinata

Another giggle

"It doesn't have a taste, it means I speak different then you" said Fleur de Lis

"You're telling me, you keep talking about my 'Wii'" said Hinata

More giggles

"I'm not saying Wii, I'm saying OUI" said Fleur de Lis

"Oweeee? What you hurt?" said Hinata

The door was pushed open, a little girl with blonde hair was laughing hysterical at Hinata… who was grinning, Fleur de Lis looked at her, and pointed. Hinata nodded her head, she not stupid, but she knows how to play stupid

Hinata looked over at the poor little girl who was clear as day mistreated, least she can still smile and have fun.

"Come here sweetie… I'll help you find your home" said Hinata

The little girl frozen, she bit her lip… she pushed herself up, and stepped closer. Hinata narrowed her eyes in sadness… she looks about how Fu did when she was save, only this girl was missing an arm and an eye.

It sadden Hinata to see such a young flowers petals ripped off, Hinata slowly stood as the girl stopped in front of her. Hinata slowly reached out and pulled the little 7 year old into her arms and held her… giving her a reassuring hug.

"Your nightmare is over" said Hinata

=== Plumber Base ===

Hinata and Gwen had meet up as hey side, and were in the elevator going down to the base… Hinata looked over to see Heā, her hair was moving around in all directions, Hinata found it to be a very interesting ability.

Gwen looked over to see Fleur de Lis, she was very pretty… yet she gave of the scent of a French whore, her eyes moved down to see the little girl Bonnie, as her name was with Hinata hand on her in a protective, motherly manner.

Gwen looked back up at Hinata, Gwen didn't see why Hinata… or even Naru took in girls. She knows it's to give them a home, and to help… but at their age, a child is a distraction… and while she not too proud to think it, a nuisance… that's all kids are.

"You gonna adopt her Hinata?" asked Gwen

Hea looked over, she looked Hinata up and down… and even without the ability to feel/scene power… she knew Hinata was a power house. Hinata looked over at Gwen and gave a small smile.

"Only if there no one to care for her" said Hinata

The elevator stopped and the girls went there ways, Hea staying close to Gwen… Bonnie and Fleur de Lis with Hinata.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen enter Bulma's lab… she blinked when she say Bulma's hair down in a signal pony tail. Bulma looked over and smiled at Gwen.

"Back so soon?" asked Bulma

"Where is Sunset" said Gwen

"In her room" said Bulma "Exit the lab, take a left, go down to the end of the hall, take a left and her room is the first door on the left"

Gwen turned face and gave a small hand raise.

"Thank you" said Gwen

Gwen pulled out of the lab, she gestured Hea to follow… who did as such, staying very close to Gwen as they past many plumber. Hea tried to hide her face, but it was no use… still being in her clown gear it was clear as day who she was.

Gwen stopped as plumber approach her, Patelliday… The fish alien.

"Missy… are you aware that Frightwig is behind you" said Patelliday

Gwen looked back at Hea, then back to Patelliday.

"I don't see anyone day that name" said Gwen, she stepped out of the way and moved her hand "This is Hea, I rescued her from Joker and Zombozo"

"Hmmm, well if you say so" said Patelliday, walking past her

Hea let out a relaxed sigh… she was pulled along by Gwen, who acted as if nothing happened. Gwen reached Sunsets room and knocked on the door.

"Sunset" said Gwen

It was quiet, the door peeked open… Sunset eye was seen, it was red and a little puff.

"Yes?" said Sunset

"First off, I know your crying because I brought up a bad memory" said Gwen "I apologize"

The door opened, Sunset rubbed her eyes

"It's not your fault, you were asking questions" said Sunset, she forced a smile "So, what do you want"

Gwen pulled out a scroll, and unfurled it… she bite her finger and ran it across. In a puff of smoke Gwen unsealed what she seal… she handed a skull to Sunset.

"A gift" said Gwen

Sunset eyed the skull and took it, if not for the fact she was a punk, and a little goth, this would have scared her.

"Cool" said Sunset, looking at the obviously demon skull "Where did you get it?"

"Oh you know… I wonder around, looking for something… killed your rapist, cut off his head… skinned it, removed the innards, cleaned it, and hollowed it out." said Gwen

Sunset's eyes widened, she spun the skull around to see it was indeed the skull of Garlic Jr.

"I think making it into a flower pot would do some justice" said Gwen, she closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head "Least something beautiful could come from that mind"

Sunset just stared

"And you could to, I put in some molds to hold water that wouldn't ruin the shape of the skull" said Gwen

"Thank you" said Sunset, tears in her eyes

Gwen smiled, she moved her hands and open then up

"Anytime" said Gwen

Sunset rushed forward and hugged her… Heā was trying not to cry at the touching moment.

=== Hinata ===

"Serena" yelled Bonnie, pulling away from Hinata and ran to the girl she knew

Serena, who was a plumber in training, looked over… her eyes widened.

"Bonnie" said Serena

Serena moved down to Bonnies level and lifted her up, hugging her… the two were crying and reconnecting. Hinata smiled, her work was done… she turned to leave, Fleur de Lis looked back.

"Wait… aren't you going to say anything?" asked Fleur de Lis

"What is there to say" said Hinata, looking back "Look at them, saying something would you interrupt that moment"

Fleur de Lis looked back, she saw how the two nuzzled and kissed each other cheek… a very sweet moment between sisters.

"Serena can thank me later" said Hinata, she moved forward and smiled "Not that she needs to, I didn't do it for the recognition"

"Then why?" asked Fleur de Lis

"I did it… because it's what I wanted to do" said Hinata

Fleur de Lis nodded her head, Hinata started to walk again… she followed close.

"So… we gonna fuck?" asked Fleur de Lis

Hinata looked over

"You gonna charge?" said Hinata "I don't pay for sex"

"Well aren't you prude" said Fleur de Lis

"I only have sex for pleasure and love" said Hinata, she blush slightly as she remember the lightning princesses… well, one time she didn't

Fleur de Lis's eyes widened, she bit her lip… she hasn't had a good fuck in forever, she needed it.

"F-Fine… no charge" said Fleur de Lis "Just please… take me"

Hinata grinned and licked her lips… she took the goddess figured women's hand and pulled her along. Hinata came to Bulma's lab and poked her head in… she saw Bulma with twin pony tails.

"Hey, is there a spare room?" said Hinata

Bulma looked over, she smiled at what she saw.

"Someone gonna get laid?" teased Bulma

"Fuck ya" said Hinata

"Down the hall, second left… down that hall, 4th door on the right" said Bulma

"Thank you" said Hinata, pulling Fleur de Lis

Bulma was about to turn around, then Gwen poked her head in

"Were is a spare room?" asked Gwen

"Gonna get laid" said Bulma

"Heh Heh" snicker Gwen

"Down the hall, second left… down that hall, 5th door on the right" said Bulma

"Thank you" said Gwen, pulling Hea

Bulma smiled took herself… she pulled out her cigarette's and lit one up, she let out a happy sigh

"Ah to be young and horny" said Bulma

=== Hinata ===

Hinata pulled Fleur into the room and twirl her towards the bed, then she jumps at her and pushes her into the bed. Fleur looked up at the hungry look in Hinata's eye… Hinata breathed heavily, she moved in and kissed her on the lips.

Hinata looked away to see the lustful look in Fleur's eyes

"Is that it?" said Fleur "Is that all I shall be getting?"

Hinata grinned and shook her head, Hinata pulled away more and pull her black under shirt off… freeing her breast, Fleur tilted her head.

"How did that shirt, hide those big breast?" said Fleur

"There chakra cloths, it compress them into my body, without injured so they don't bounce and get in my way" said Hinata.

"hmmm, I see… do you want me to undress as well" said Fleur

"If you want" said Hinata

Fleur nodded her head, she shuffled a bit… Hinata's jacket under her, Fleur threw her bra to the floor… her white breast shined in the lit room, and her pink nipples were begging to get suck. Hinata moved her head up to Fleur's breast, and licked at her breast.

"Hmm" moaned Fleur

Hinata's tongue circle Fleur nipple, getting the French Equestria to shiver, Hinata looked at her and smiled as she licked her. Hinata put her hand up to her thigh… and gently rubbed.

"Ah" moaned Fleur

Hinata couldn't help but snicker, she's so sensitive… Hinata trailed down from the breast and licked at her belly button, getting the women to coo. Hinata moved her other hand to her thigh and rubbed, she traveled down further and licked at edge of her panties.

"Hmmm" moaned Fleur "So good"

Hinata licked her lips and looked up

"How good?" asked Hinata

"Best ever" moaned Fleur

"You haven't had nothing yet" said Hinata

Hinata went back down, her finger slid under her panties and pulled them down, reviling her dripping cunt, Hinata pushed her tongue down on licked, her taste was very strange… like nothing Hinata has tasted.

Hinata pulled back for a second and smacked her lips, then licked them… then pushed her face back down and pleasured the white skin goddess. Fleur moaned and gripped at the bed, she tilted her head and arc her back.

"Ahhhhh" moaned Fleur

Fleur bit her lip as she came hard, she sprayed all over Hinata's face… who still found the taste off, but didn't say anything. She smiled at Fleur, who was in bliss… Hinata slide her pants of, then her panties. Fleur looked down and grinned, she went from on her back, to on her hands and knees in an instant.

"Oh wow" said Fleur "It is so big" she licked her lips "and thick"

Fleur moved her mouth down and took Hinata in, getting her to gasp… Hinata bit her lip, and shuttered. Hinata moved her hand down to Fleur, she ran her finger thought her think pink hair… she loved it, it's been forever since she got a good BJ.

Hinata tilted her head back, she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Hmmm, yeah" moaned Hinata, she let her tongue out.

Fleur closed her eyes, happy to know she was pleasing Hinata. Hinata rubbed her head, her hand went down and stroked her cheek.

"So damn good" moaned Hinata

Fleur eye's opened, she started to trust up and down, getting Hinata's dick in deep… Hinata grinned as pleasure ripped thought her body.

"Ahhhhh" moaned Hinata, tiling her head back and cumming hard

Fleur pulled off Hinata's cock, she swallowed the sperm, she licked her lips… and pushed her mouth down on her cock again. Hinata grinned and lay on her back, Fleur as if knowing what Hinata was gonna ask, she moved her pussy over her mouth.

"Good girl" said Hinata with a grin "What I'd expect from a whore"

Fleur narrowed her eyes, she gave Hinata a bite, getting her to smash her face into Fleur pussy

"hmm klall me a more" moaned Fleur with Hinata's cock in her mouth.

"But you are on, you get paid for sex" said Hinata

"nmmt a more mny nore" moaned Fleur

"Ok ok, I'm sorry" said Hinata

Fleur closed her eyes and started to suck again, Hinata licked at her dripping sex… getting use to the taste. Hinata pushed her tongue into the white skin goddess, getting her to moan on her cock again. Hinata shivered, she lapped at Fleur's pussy… she kissed at the warm pussy.

"Hmmm" moaned Fleur

Hinata moaned from the vibration on her dick, it felt good… she moved her thumbs to her pussy and spread it, lapping at it. Fleur pulled off Hinata cock, she licked her lips… she looked back.

"I want it in my ass, NOW" said Fleur

Hinata grinned, she quickly swung her around and hand her hands on her ass, dick ready to enter.

"As you wish… whore" said Hinata with a grin

"I aint a" started Fleur, then Hinata pushed her cock in "Ahhhhh, hmmm… yeah I'm your whore"

Hinata grinned, she trust in and out of Fleur's ass, loving the moaning and squealing of Fleur. Hinata pushed her down into the bed and into a pillow, she grinned and started to thrust in and out.

"Hmmm" moaned Fleur, she bit the pillow.

Hinata moved her mouth up to her ear and licked, getting Fleur to shutter and moan.

"Does it feel good?" teased Hinata, blowing into her ear

Fleur eyes rolled as she shuttered, her pussy leaked juices.

'_Holy fucking Celestia'_ thought Fleur, her body trembling in pleasure

"I said, does it feel good?" asked Hinata, moving her hands to her nipples and twisting.

Fleur moaned, she rubbed her face into the pillow.

"YES" screamed Fleur

Hinata grinned and thrust deeper and faster, she thrust in and out as hard as she could until

"COMING" screamed Hinata

=== Gwen ===

"COMING" came Hinata scream

Gwen pushed her still young maturing body into the older women, are arms wrapped around her neck as she kiss. Gwen licked her lips, she kissed again and licked her lips once more.

"Hmm… chocolate lip chap" said Gwen

Hea lay on the bed, she just smiled back… as Gwen kissed her again she kissed back, her hair slowly moved up her sides and wrapped around Gwen's small body. The small metal balls rubbed Gwen as they moved across her, getting her to shiver.

"Hmmm, that's… amazing" moaned Gwen

Hea smiled, her hair moved to more sensitive areas… her ass and pussy, the small metal beads messaged her gently, Gwen had a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh wow… Lucy's gonna have some stiff competition with you" said Gwen

Hea smiled, Gwen had already told her she was a polygamist, and Hea didn't really mind… she was too. Hea pushed the beads into Gwen ass and pussy… getting her to moan hotly. Gwen bit her lip as they thrust in and out, she moaned again.

"Oh yeeeeah" moaned Gwen

Gwen pushed her body into Hea again, as she wrapped her hair around them completely… save for their heads. Gwen looked around at it… she smiled.

"Nice away to stay warm" said Gwen, she kissed again "This way we can braise in our juices"

Hea smiled, it then weakened… she yawned.

"Y-Yeah… sadly, using my hair like this is tiring" said Heā, the rubbing stopped, much to Gwen's dislike "and seeing that I robbed 3 banks today"

"It's ok" said Gwen

Heā's hair drooped and fell on Gwen, she closed her eyes… Gwen gently pulled away, she kissed Heā's forehead.

"See you when I get back" said Gwen

Heā nodded her head, she used the last of her strength to move her hair away from Gwen, and over her own body.

"Ok" yawned Heā

Gwen starts dominating Heā at first with her using her hair to pleasure her body from rubbing the thighs, breasts, ass, pussy, and face. She then could try taking control using her hair to wrap around the wrists and ankles while using her hair to pleasure her below and one in the mouth to suck on it. They could come and Gwen can use a spell to maybe copy Heā's powers and she does the same to her dominating her. Then can end it with them coming at the same time and they rest on the bed.

=== Base ===

Both Hinata and Gwen stepped out of their rooms, they looked over at each other and started to walk together... as they made their way to the elevator, they were stopped.

"Gwen" said a voice

"Don't call me by name" said Gwen, she turned to see her Grandparents "You old prunes"

"Gwen, do you have any" started Max

Gwen stepped forward and backhanded him as hard.

"WHAT DID I SAY, WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY" yelled Gwen

"Gwen, how dare you smack" started Verdona, she approached Gwen

Hinata slide in-between her and Gwen, her eyes narrowed and she growled.

"You have shit in your ears?" asked Hinata

"You… who are you?" said Verdona

"I am Hinata Inuzuka, Gwen's big sister, one of the few who will clean up your fucking mess" said Hinata

"We don't need any help" said Max

"The fuck you don't… 10 years, 10 FUCKING YEAR THIS WORLD HAS BEEN IN HELL" screamed Gwen "YOU PLUMBER ARE A WASTE OF SPACE AND TIME, YOU COULDN'T EVEN TRACK DOWN SUNSETS RAPIST… I DID THAT WITH IN AN HOUR OF BEING HERE, AN HOUR"

Max and Verdona went to talk

"YES, I FUCKING KILLED HIM said Gwen "I SMASH HIS BEGGING FACE INTO A BOULDER"

"Gwen, how could you be so" started Max

Gwen back handed him again

"STOP CALLING ME BY NAME, YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME BY NAME… I FUCKING HATE YOU" screamed Gwen

Gwen pushed away and went to the elevator

"Hinata… let's get out of here before I snap and kill them" said Gwen

Hinata pulled away from Verdona, she got into the elevator… as it closed Hinata looked over

"Personally… I think you should" said Hinata

=== Surface ===

Hinata and Gwen looked at each other… both grinned.

"Villain killing spree?" said Hinata

"Hell ya… let's leave a mark on this word" said Gwen

Deadpool popped up just beyond the screen, he had his boom box

"Need some music for this shit" said Deadpool

Hinata and Gwen flashed away, both heading in different directions.

_'Put on your war paint'_

=== Hinata ===

Hinata touched down and sniffed, her eye twitched and she instantly… heard a scream.

"No one will help you" came a voice

Hinata flashed towards it… her hand blazing with lightning. She rounded the corner… she saw her target, a man by the name of Amon. Amon killed those he thought impure… those who were born with the X gene… mutants is the racist term. Didn't matter if they were new born… or elderly, he killed them.

Hinata stopped just behind him, he sword was raised approved a young girl… Hinata hand burst thought his chest.

_'You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down'_

Hinata flung him to the ground, she walked around him as he coughed and choke… Hinata stompped on his neck as his victims slipped away. Hinata stomped on his chest and shattered the ground, and his bones… she stepped back to see he was alive.

_'Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground'_

"**Fire Style: Flames Thrower Jutsu**" said Hinata, flames left her lips

"Monster" said Amon

"Die" said Hinata, unleashing her flames onto his body

=== Gwen ===

Gwen dodged the demonic energy unleashed from the Russian Vizier, Rasputin, who slaughter a royal family that he felt wronged him. He sold his soul to Him in order to gain power… however, since he didn't kill the whole family, he was doom to rot until he did.

_'We are the jack-o-lanterns in July'_

"You… you must be a hired hand of the royal family" said Rasputin, he growled "TELL ME WERE THEY ARE"

Gwen flashed behind the man… she kicked him up to the sky. Gwen hunched over, she flashed into at air and twirled her sword

_'Setting fire to the sky'_

Gwen slammed her sword thought his back, and destroy the glass tube that held the souls he's claims… now free, they turned on him. Gwen jumped back as the gates of hell ripped across the sky and sucked him in.

Gwen quickly looked around for a new target, and flashed away.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata twirled a kunai in her hand… the monster in front of her had just openly confessed to her crimes, she kidnapped a child, whose mother hand consumed a flower she claimed as her own… said flower could heal all, even age. The girl was born with the same power… and as she had claimed the flower, she claimed the girl. Mother Gothel… a women who survived the pledge, charged at Hinata with a glass shard.

_'He-here comes this rising tide'_

Hinata side stepped the women… she slammed her blade into the back of her neck… and she exploded into dust.

"Huh" said Hinata, she shrugged, then flashed away

_'So come on'_

=== Gwen ===

Gwen spun around the demon/alien known as Doomsday, her legs wrapped around its neck and snapped it with easy… she stood on her hands and threw him in front of a passing Simi truck.

Once the driver was clear, Gwen pointed her finger out towards Doomsday

_'Put on your war paint'_

"Die" said Gwen, firing a ball of fire

The fire hit the gas leaking from the truck, exploding and sending a mile high fireball. The truck landed on the ground… and Gwen flashed away to her next kill.

_'Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies'_

=== Hinata ===

Hinata dodged the strikes from Juggernaut and Abomination, The evil witch Wuya's henchmen… she laughed as she touched her face.

"God my skin, it's so fuck smooth" said Wuya

Hinata had just witnessed as she returned to her physical form via magic mirror

_'Silver clouds with grey linings'_

Hinata dodged another strike, she pulled out kunai… and with a twirled, rammed them into the skulls of her men, as they hit the ground… she feared she'd lose the one thing she went completely evil for.

Wuya held up her hands and waved a small white flag

"Ya fuck this, I give up" said Wuya "I worked too hard to get my body to lose it"

Hinata eyed her… she sniffed, she looked to the sky and flashed away.

_'So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked'_

=== Gwen ===

Gwen flipped over the dragon known as Shendu, she pointed her finger out and shot him with Lightning. Shendu howled in pain, he spun and unleashed fire from his mouth… Gwen did the same.

_'One maniac at a time we will take it back'_

The flames crashed into each other and fought for dominance, Gwen's eyes went white and vain as she poured more power in. Gwen's flames turned white and engulfed Shendu, burning him to ash in seconds.

Gwen closed her mouth and flapped it, she turned it slightly and spit. She cracked her neck and flashed away… in search of another villain

_'You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start'_

=== Hinata ===

Hinata spun and dodge the karate kick from the small and fluffy bunny known as Boingo.

I ain't back going to prison you little bitch" said Boingo, hitting the ground and recoiling back

"Didn't plan to send you to prison" said Hinata, flashing out of the way

Boingo soon felt hands on his head, and with a twist.

CRRRRRRRACK

_'So dance alone to the beat of your heart'_

Hinata grinned, she dance to herself… she was gonna have rabbit stew tonight, or maybe chicken fried rabbit… or maybe rabbit burgers.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen slowly stepped up to the injured begging man known as El Malefico, the world's strongest and evilest masked wrestlers.

"pleeeease… don't hurt me" said El Malefico

Gwen pointed palm at him… it shined brightly.

"No" said Gwen

_'Hey young blood'_

Gwen unleashed her flames and burned the man, who was really an evil little girl under the hood… it didn't matter, Gwen had saw the girl murder a family.

_'Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?'_

Gwen left the burned body and ran down the alley, quickly finding her next kill… Gallaxhar

=== Hinata ===

Hinata looked at the evil bird scientist Professor Pericles in her left, then the evil gene pig

"HAMSTER" yelled the hamster alien

Jacques von Hämsterviel in her right… Hinata licked her lips and smashed them together, killing them both.

"Got rabbit, bird and hamster meat… yummy, I hope I can get a dolphin next… hmmm, maybe even some bat" said Hinata… her eyes looked over at the screen "What?"

_'I'm gonna change you like a remix'_

=== Gwen ===

Gwen blinked at what she saw, she just held her face

_'Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'_

"Your impressed with my guns, aint ya little lady" said Hannibel Roy Bean… a talking bean as he flex his muscles

_'You're wearing our vintage misery'_

Gwen stomped the bean and rubbed him into the ground, and hard. Gwen let out a sigh, she pulled out a bottle of sake and downed it fast.

"Waste of fucking time" said Gwen

=== Hinata ===

"YES" screamed Hinata, pulling Zangetsa off her back

Dr. Blowhole, a Dolphin and Fidget, a bat… fled from Hinata and her hungry look.

_'No, I think it looked a little better on me'_

"Lo… ko no an ge do" said Fidget in his jumbled speech

"I agree… call PETA" said Dr Blowhole

_'I'm gonna change you like a remix'_

Hinata slammed the two down, she held her sword high… and gut them

_'Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'_

=== Gwen ===

"Bitch bitch bitch, ya bitch nigga" yelled the blind black man Stinkmeaner "I'm back from hell yet again, and I is gonna kill ya all"

_'Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks'_

Gwen dodged his blade, she pulled out her own and clashed… she'd admit it, he was one hell of a swords man for a blind man. Gwen flew into the air, letting him hit air… he scanned around.

"Huh… where did you go?" said Stinkmeaner

_'Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks'_

Gwen slammed down and cut him in half… she swung her sword to the side and threw the blood off. She pointed her hand out and burnt the remains. Gwen smirked, she knows that the plumber are getting reports off the walls… and its making her happy to know they know what she and Hinata are doing.

_'Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks'_

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was grinning again… so many animal creature being evil. Hinata pulled out her kunai, getting the masked villain Negaduck to flank to the left, then right

_'You broke our spirit," says the note we pass'_

To the left again, to the right… to the

THUNK

"Right between the eyes" said Negaduck, falling forward, the kunai burst thought the back of his skull

Hinata skipped as she approached the body and grabbed it, she quickly seal him up… she looked up quickly and blocked a sword strike from an ape, Captain Guts.

_'So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked'_

"hmmm, monkey meat" said Hinata, slamming her lightning cloaked fist into his chest, then ripped down

"Huh… so that's what that it feels like" said Gut, as he slowly died "I deserve this"

_'One maniac at a time we will take it back'_

"Yes, yes you do" said Hinata

=== Gwen ===

Gwen side stepped Cenderblocks punch, he destroyed the wall he hit… Gwen went to strike him, her blade scrapped up his arm, doing nothing.

"Figures" said Gwen

"**Sorry**" said Kyoka

_'You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start'_

Gwen jumped up and blasted Cinderblock with lighting… he stumbled back… and got hit by a train. Gwen landed on the ground and watched the bits of him scatter.

"That works" said Gwen, the train carrying the gas exploded violently "And that makes it better"

_'So dance alone to the beat of your heart'_

=== Hinata ===

Hinata looked at the small turtle in the box labeled 'EVIL' and 'KILL IT DEAD'

"Huh… you aint that bad looking" said Hinata, the turtle looked up at her, it tilted its head "I wonder what he thinking"

'_Bite, bite, BITE! Need food for strength to bite, bite, BITE! Make little turtles to bite even MORE_!' thought the turtle

_'Hey young blood'_

Hinata reached out to pick up the turtle, when I made an attempt to bite her, she stabbed it with her sword… it hissed at her. Hinata stood up and swung her sword, throwing the turtle into the wall at a speed of 50 mph.

The turtle flipped on its front and hissed again, Hinata narrowed her eyes… she started to stomp on it as it hissed at her

=== Gwen ===

_'Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?'_

Gwen slowly pulled the blade out of the man's thought, she seemed to be enjoying the sound… in fact, it looked like she was about to cum. The man she was killing, was named Eon… he was a Ben from the future that was evil and could travel thought time.

Eon fell to the ground, gasping for breath and his live. He looked up at Gwen, to see her smile… she just laughed.

_'I'm gonna change you like a remix'_

"This is too much fun" said Gwen, slamming the blade into his hand

"AHHHHH" screamed Eon

"Scream for me Ben, Scream" said Gwen

_'Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'_

"Jesus Christ, is this about trying to lock you up" said Eon

"Yes" said Gwen, she pulled the blade out… then slammed it into his head

The blood rushed out and Gwen's eyes fluttered.

"Oh yeah… that was awesome" said Gwen

_'You're wearing our vintage misery'_

=== Hinata ===

"DIE DAMNIT" screamed Hinata, pile driving the fucking turtle

"Hisssssssssss" hissed the Turtle

Hinata growled and stood up, she head a snicker… she looked over to see a weasel smoking a cigar

"What's wrong pussy, can't kill a turtle" said Smart Ass

_'No, I think it looked a little better on me'_

Hinata grabbed the turtle, she rushed to the weasel and push it down his throat… Hinata watched as he choke, he hit the ground dead.

"Hmmm, weasel and turtle, sounds tasty" said Hinata

"Hissssssssss" hissed the Turtle as it burst from thee weasels throat

"Damn it" growled Hinata

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

=== Gwen ===

"You my dear… you have a vast amount of power" said Michael Moringstar

Gwen watched as this fool tried to… win her heart, it was gold… she rolled her eyes at his pick-up lines, she blocked out his speech… she was figuring out how to kill him.

"So… what you say? Want to be my girlfriend" said Michael Moringstar

"Hmmm… cut of his dick, and make him choke on it" muttered Gwen

Michael blinked, he took a step back

"Huh… what?" said Michael

Gwen looked up and grinned, she pulled out her kunai… she rushed him

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIT" screamed Michael

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was drooling… she came across the skeleton… a king to be at that.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIY" came a scream

Hinata rushed at the Skeleton King

_'Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'_

Hinata swung her sword and destroyed him with such ease… she gather the bones and giggled.

_'Put on your war paint'_

=== Plumber Base ===

Alarms were going off left and right, reports of murders flooded the base… murders of villains. Max watched as the map lit up, telling were all he hits where… Hinata and Gwen were flying across the city with blazing speeds

_'The war is won'_

"Just got a report" said Kevin "Zangief had his head crush"

"Like an egg between his thigh" said Rook

Everyone looked over at him

"Dude… to soon" said Kevin

_'Before it's begun'_

"Welp… the Zappster is dead" said Patelliday

"How?" asked Max

"Fell to his death… impaled on a spike, hit by a car… truck… train… then blown up" said Patelliday, he rubbed his head "Report said he groped that Hinata girl… must have set her off"

_'Release the doves'_

"aaaand looks like Hinata curve stomped Eddie the Squirrel" said Rook, hanging up the phone

"Don't they know the backlash this is gonna cause… Discord, Him and Aku are gonna come from them" said Ben

"Maybe that's the point" said Sunset walking up to them "Get their attention, lure them in… and do what need to be done"

_'Surrender love'_

"GBF and GBF Jr are dead… had their faces smashed in" said Patalliday, hanging his phone

"Sunset, how can you condone this" said Max

"Because… it anger me to see the world in this condition" said Sunset, her eyes water "It saddens me at I am somewhat the cause… IT ENRAGES ME, THAT YOU SO CALL HEROES, HAVE DONE NOTHING"

_'The war is won'_

"Liquidator has been evaporated" said Rook

"I AM SICK OF HAVING TO HIDE, I AM SICK OF THIS ETERNAL NIGHT" scream Sunset, she swung her arm out "I WANT TO GO OUT AND GRAS IN PEACE, WITH OUT THE FEAR OF LOOKING OVER MY BACK EVERY 3 SECONDS"

Sunset huffed and growled, she looked up at the map, and how it was lit… she smiled.

_'Before it's begun'_

"Death to Freakshow" said Rook "That one might have been Gwen, seeing that he was a clown"

"How the hell do you kill a ghost?" said Patalliday

"Reports said she just used a sword" said Rook

_'Release the doves'_

"We've been over this, killing is wrong… it corrupts" said Ben

"SHUT UP" scream Sunset, not caring about the trouble she could get in "IT IS NOT WRONG TO KILL FOR PEACE AND JUSTICE" she pointed her finger "WHY ELSE DO YOU HUMANS GO TO FUCKING WAR WITH YOUR OWN KIND" she swung her hand again "ARE YOU TELLING ME, YOU THINK ALL THOSE MEN AND WOMEN ARE CORRUPT?"

"And Fang died" said Kevin

"You mean that shark?" said Patelliday

"Yeah" said Kevin

"Well shit… he owed me money" said Patelliday

_'Surrender love'_

"Atrocitus just got his own head up his ass… and suffocated" said Rook "I thought that was just an expression"

"It is" said Patelliday

"It was" corrected Kevin

_'The war is won'_

"Who do you think this will help?" asked Max

"With the death of so many villains, its sure to cause a few sparks of Hope" said Sunset "If we're lucky those sparks will start an inferno… and people will raise up"

"Warp Darkmatter is dead" said Rook

_'Before it's begun'_

"Hope? That's is… you can condone murder to raise Hope" said Ben

Sunset growled, a purple aura sparked in her

"Yes… it's all we have left" said Sunset "Hope is the only thing keeping humans alive at this moment, the more there is… the better they will live"

"Le Quake and Cajun Fox, dead" said Kevin

_'Release the doves'_

"But killing is extreme" said Max

"You have done nothing to help this world" said Sunset "Arresting criminals isn't enough, you have to make an example"

"Puppet King burnt to ash" said Patelliday

_'Surrender love'_

"Sunset, your tying our hands here… if you dont stop" said Max

"oooooh, I have to go to lockup" said Sunset, her eyes narrowed "I'd be out by tomorrow morning with good behavior, and you know it"

"Po Kong, is dead" said Rook

_'Wave the white flag! The war is won. Wave the white flag!'_

"Besides, I don't care what happen to me… so long as I can make an impact and start a revolution against this force" said Sunset, her eye narrowed… and showed lifelessness "Even if it means I die"

"Quackerjack is no more" said Patelliday "Gwen must really hate clowns"

"Sunset… don't you have a" started Max

_'Wave the white flag! Before it's begun. Wave the white flag!'_

_"_I do… and we both share the same goal" said Sunset, her eyes still had an emptiness to them "It's all… or nothing for us" She let out a dark chuckle "I refuse to die like a snow owl during the dead of winter at a truck stop, an get ran over again and again and again and again"

Ben and Max were at awe… that one girl, would go so far

"William Dunbar has been decapitated with his own sword" said Patelliday "Poor boy, I don't think he was truly evil"

Ben pointed

"You see, what Hinata and Gwen are doing is wrong" said Ben

"It's a casually… odds are they gave him a chance to stop, and he refused" said Sunset

_'Wave the white flag! Release the doves. Wave the white flag!'_

"But he was just a boy" said Max

"AND I WAS JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL WHEN I WAS RAPED" screamed Sunset "I NEARLY DIED DUE TO YOUR LACK OF AUTHORITY"

Sunset looked at the map again, it was lit up like the 4th of July.

"Daolan Wong… is dead" said Kevin

_'Wave the white flag! Surrender love. Wave the white flag!'_

Sunset turned away from the bored with her eyes… as the phone were now ranging of the hooks, Hinata and Gwen were going into overtime. She walked away, a smile on her face, while slightly dark… it wasn't an evil smile

"This evil world we've be forced to live in… Hinata and Gwen shall be the ones to cleanse it" said Sunset Shimmer, she opened her eyes… that purple spark lit in her eye "For the sake of the earth… the new world order must be written in the blood of the wicked"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata licked her lips as the now three headed beast known as the hydra roared at her, Hinata looked down at the head beside her, she looked back up.

_'Hey young blood'_

"Hahahaha, I wonder what you taste like" laughed Hinata flying towards the beast

Hinata swung her sword and ripped off another head, having three burst out and replace it. Hinata spun and dodged the gnashing teeth, she hit it in the face and pushed away.

_'Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?'_

Hinata spun in the air and swung her blade and ripped off another, three more grew out. Hinata landed on the neck and ran down it as 6 heads bit at her. Hinata spun around and strongly back handed one with her fist… and pushed away.

The neck she was on went up suddenly, throwing Hinata in the air… Hinata spun around and fell to the ground.

_'I'm gonna change you like a remix_

A head hit the ground by her, she looked up as it sprouted 3 new heads… 9 in total, all 9 heads roared at Hinata.

Hinata grinned as her black aura wrapped around her, she gripped her sword and shot past them. 3 more heads hit the ground… 9 burst out of the beast body, making 15 head.

_'Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'_

Hinata flew between the heads and neck dodging the teeth, laughing the whole time.

_'You're wearing our vintage misery'_

Hinata spun in a circle and cut off the head, letting them re-grow, she cut and slashed more and more and more and more

"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD SLICING THING" yelled a Sitar

_'No, I think it looked a little better on me'_

Hinata stopped and looked at the hydra… and its 165 heads. All the head roared at Hinata… who still grinned.

"Oh yeah… gonna have a feast on you" said Hinata

Hinata flashed behind the beast and grabbed its tail… she lifted high into the air and pulled the beast with her… she threw it high into the air

_'I'm gonna change you like a remix'_

Hinata watched as it fell back down, she dove at it and spun her body… wrapping around her was her lightning chakra.

"**Lightning Style: Piercing Tunneling Fang**" yelled Hinata

Hinata ripped thought the beast and exploded out of it with ease.

_'Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'_

=== Gwen ===

"ARRRRRROOOOOO" howled the three headed dog, Cerberus

_'Hey young blood'_

Gwen let out a small yawn as the dog charged at her… she flew up and spun out of the way of its strike. She turned and had her sword drawn and ready… she spun it in her hand, and charged.

_'Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?'_

Gwen's blade ripped across the beast, it roared as it bleed out

_'I'm gonna change you like a remix'_

Gwen spun to its face… her cheek puff up, she unleashed white flames… burning the hell beast to ash.

_'Then I'll raise you like a phoenix'_

Gwen dropped to the ground… she looked up to the sky, she narrowed them… knowing she was being watched.

_'Put on your war paint'_

=== ? ===

Discord, Him and Aku looked thought there special glass… Gwen turned her head and flashed away, the glass turned to static.

"Well… this is interesting" said Discord

"New players have joined the game" said Him

"And are playing by their own rules" said Aku

The three looked at each other with grinned… they quickly played rock-paper-scissors to see who would get to deal with them. Discord cheated and poked his friends in the eyes… with scissor fingers… getting them to play slap his hand and play paper to his scissors.

"Haha, I win" said Discord

"Cheating asshole" said Him

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first" said Aki, as Aku had just change into his female form

"Ahhhhh, shut up" said Him

Discord tapped his fingers together as he plotted his fun… his friends watched as he vanished from there site

=== Hinata ===

Hinata touched down, she scanned the area… her nose was hit with a scent, one she loved so very much… cinnamon. Hinata looked over to see a food truck… she rushed over and drooled, the man behind the counter grinned.

"How can I help you?" asked the man

"Biggest cinnamon bun you have" said Hinata

The man grinned, he nodded his head and pulled out a honey glaze roll… Hinata drooled more.

"H-How much" said Hinata

"First one is on the house" said the man

Hinata grinned, without even thinking she rammed the roll in her mouth, and chewed vigorously. Hinata swallowed the roll and grinned, she gave a salute.

"Thank you for the tasty…" started Hinata, she fell forward and smashed her face on the counter, then fell off.

Hinata had taken an alien drug, one that is similar to cinnamon. The man stepped behind the counter… he bent down to see Hinata had the plumber badge.

"Gonna get good money off this girl" said the man

=== Gwen ===

Gwen flashed into a street, she looked all around… her ear twitched and she looked over to see an old pizzeria… Fazbears Pizza. Gwen narrowed her eyes and looked at it, it looked old… ran down… abandoned.

"Seems like a perfect hiding spot for a villain" said Gwen

Gwen walked over and enter the pizza place… she was hit with a smell that wasn't to pleasant, she cover her nose. With the darkness being to mush, she held up her hand and formed fire… lighting it up perfectly

"Rotten Flesh" said Gwen, she looked around.

Gwen ventured deep into the building, walking past an old rotten desk… and two vents. Gwen pushed into a hallway… she stopped and looked for a moment, her hand brushed a small doll holding balloons, its eyes jerked over to her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed balloon boy "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Gwen jumped, she quickly threw her hand down at the machine and she obliterated it with fire… her heart pounded.

"Sweet Kami" said Gwen, holding her chest… she looked around "This place cannot still have power, it looks like it was abandoned years ago"

Gwen pushed away from the burning husk of an animatronic, she looked around more. Gwen went down a hall and looked at the door… spare parts, Gwen pushed the door open and closed it without entering.

Gwen turned her head away and gagged… then even vomited. Tears in her eyes, she stumbled away from the rotten smell… gasping and wheezing for air.

Gwen still nauseous from the smell stumbled into a room called the prize corner… she saw a large box, figuring since it was abandoned… no one would care. Gwen rushed over and opened it, vomiting in it and covering what she failed to notice inside.

Gwen close the box and left the room to explore once more, the lid to the box flipped open… and the vomit cover Marionette rose out, its face unreadable.

Gwen entered a another room… she looked down to see a animatronic in jumbled mess… she looked down at it, then up to see a poster.

"Take apart, and rebuild Foxy" read Gwen, she looked back down at the thing "Kids did a number on you, didn't they"

Of course Foxy didn't respond… Gwen looked around and spotted a poster of her and what she looks like.

"You deserve better" said Gwen, creating shadow clones

For the next hour, Gwen untangled the parts… and rebuilt Foxy as she should be, grant it some parts were missing, but she looked better than she did. Gwen moved Foxy up to a wall and gentle rested her agents it… it slide and bopped its head on the wall, then fell to the floor.

"Eh" said Gwen with a shrug, she rubbed her head "Least you look better then what you did"

Gwen went to leave, but turned back and picked Foxy up and sat her in a chair, she angled her arms to rest her head on them.

"There… that looks better" said Gwen

Gwen smiled at her work… she left the room and turned the corner, the Marionette floating after her. Foxy's eye rolled around, and looked around… she pushed herself up and looked at herself.

Gwen enter the show room, she looked over and saw who she guess was the main attraction… three robots. Bonnie, Chika and the leader Freddy… she scanned them closely, she looked over at Chika.

"Your… beak is missing" said Gwen, looking around "Were is it?"

Gwen left the robots for a moment, they all quickly glazed at her… wonder why a kid was in here… they have to warn her, but not like that fool Balloon Boy did.

"FOUND IT" yelled Gwen

The three snapped back into position… Gwen slide into view, holding an orange beak, she looked at it… still unsure why she was helping a robot. Gwen moved the beak up and the magnet sucked it right on… Gwen looked at it, then fixed it as it was crooked.

Gwen stepped back and nodded her head, she looked around a bit.

"Where's the bathroom" said Gwen

Freddy got bold, he'd ease her into it… they have to warn her.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-The Ba-Ba-Ba-Bathr-r-r-r-r-room is d-d-d-d-down the h-h-h-hall a-a-a-a-a-and to the l-l-l-l-l-left" said Freddy

Gwen looked up, the other started to move in twitches and jerk.

"Huh… powersave mode, and interacts with sound or touch" said Gwen, she scratched her head, remembering she BBQ'd one "Oops."

Gwen looked to the left were the hall was… she headed towards it as the Marionette enter the room, the three robots sprang to live and charged at it, knocking it to the ground.

Gwen just finished burning the germs from the toilet and sat on the hot surface, her eyes rolled. She bit her lips as it felt good, a bit of a guilty pleasure. Gwen closed her eye and relived herself… she bit her lip as… you know, do I really have to explain that she going in the bath room? Do I really have to go into detail? Is there anyone that really wants to know this? Is there anyone that said yes to the last question?

If so, I just want you to know you're sick.

Gwen stood up and flushed the toilet… only for it to over flow, Gwen waved her hand at it… not seeing it as a problem. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked over to the side, she looked back and went back to the show room… she looked over to see the animatronics are gone.

Gwen stopped and looked around, did someone steal them while she was dropping a duce.

"Let's try to make it right" sang a voice

Gwen spun around to see the darkness, she quickly brought up a flame to see

"Don't wanna start a fight" sang a voice, from behind Gwen

Gwen spun back around to see nothing, she looked around… she made her flame bigger, the room was fully lit. Gwen stepped out of the show room and looked around to see nothing… she enter the office, and saw the door as barricade.

"Someone else is here" said Gwen, she started to use her charms to move the garbage

"And we're so sorry if we, Give you all a little fright" sang the voice

Gwen froze and dropped the object, she spun around to see nothing… she looked around.

THUNK THUNK

Gwen looked up and around, she saw vents… she looked over to see the two floor vents, Gwen braced herself for what was gonna come out.

"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight" sang the voices "You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night"

Gwen narrowed her eyes as she saw hands come out of the vents… a strong wind somehow enter the building and blow out Gwen's flame… Gwen growled and quickly sparked a new one… to see the Toy Animatronics she help, standing in front of her.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hi there m-m-m-m-m-missy, t-t-t-thank f-f-f-for hel-hel-hel-hel-hel-helping my f-f-f-f-f-friends" said Toy Freddy

Gwen blinked, she tilted her head.

"Wow, these things really do interact" said Gwen, a tick form "You scared the shit out of me you dumb robots"

The Toy Freddy gang looked at each other

"hsssssssssss hsssssssssssss hssssssss errr brrrrr hssssss" said Toy Foxy

"uuuuh what?" said Gwen

"S-S-S-S-S-She said, t-t-t-t-that was t-t-t-the p-p-p-point" said Toy Chika

"What did I ever do to you?" said Gwen, she pointed "I'll remind you, I help you to"

"T-T-T-T-That wh-wh-wh-wh-why we d-d-d-d-d-did it" said Toy Bonnie "T-T-T-T-T-The f-f-f-further you a-a-a-a-a-are f-f-f-from t-this place the b-b-b-b-b-b-b-better"

"What are you talking about" said Gwen, she snicker "It's not like there an entity in here that's not really an animatronic like you and has some type of vendetta agents anyone that comes in here…" Gwen paused, the Toy animatronics just blinked "Ah fuck"

"My my my, how clever of you" came a voice

The toys flinched and spun around to see Marionette… still cover in vomit. It chucked at Gwen… Gwen's eyes burned at the clown like face. Gwen charged at it with her Zanpakutō drawn, she lunched… only for it to vanish and appear behind her.

"Such anger… such hatred" said Marionette "Yes, the other will tear you apart"

"B-B-But s-s-s-s-she's j-j-j-just a k-k-k-kid" said Toy Freddy

"She is a teenager… a young adult" said Marionette, he looked back at them "I'm shock you didn't throw her out… isn't her picture in the data bank?"

Gwen shot up and spun around

"What data bank" asked Gwen

"Why the criminal… your listed as a pedophile" said Marionette

Gwen blinked, her face scowled

"Oh I am gonna have some choice word with Max and Ben" said Gwen

"You talk as if you will leave this place" said Marionette

"I will" said Gwen, she readied to attack… but a smell hit her.

"Oh no" said Toy Freddy, he glared at Marionette "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You d-d-d-d-didn't"

"I did" said Marionette

"We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone" sang 4 new voice

Gwen spun around and stepped back as she saw the rotten, broken, and original Freddy gang come out.

"Five Nights at Freddy's. Is this where you want to be" sang the quartet

"Stop singing and kill her" said Marionette

The Freddy gang looked forward, they moved toward Gwen… she quickly held her sword in the air.

"**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu**" yelled Gwen

Nothing happen

Marionette laughed at Gwen

"I don't know what it is your trying to do, but it failed" laughed Marionette

Gwen looked back at the Marionette, her face burned with rage and embracement, she jumped at him again.

"DIE" yelled Gwen

Gwen slammed into the Marionette, it grabbed her and spun her around… throwing her back at the old Freddy gang. Gwen hit the ground and was swarmed, the toys went to help… but a force pushed them back, they looked up to see Marionette glaring at them.

"I'll deal with you traitors later" said Marionette

Gwen spun around and back handed Foxy as he closed in on her… just missing a bite from Freddy. Gwen rolled out of the way as Bonnie went for her neck, she bumped into Chika, who also bite at her. Gwen pushed away from Chika, a hook ripped thought the air and cut her… she howled in pain.

Gwen spun around, lightning coursed over her hands… she fired at them, only for it to do nothing to them. Foxy lunched at her and knocked her down… the toys watched as the other swarmed her… and started to kill her.

Or were they?

Gwen was standing in front of the toys, watching as the Marionette screamed for his life as the gang destroyed him.

"Why are you doing this, I ordered you to attack her not me" said Marionette

"Arrrr, shut up missy… it will all be over soon" said Foxy

"Du hahahahaha" laughed Freddy as she started to strangle Marionette "Die Bitch, Die"

The other back away as Freddy started to smash in the skull of Marionette by raising her and slamming her down

"Duh hahahahahaha" laughed Freddy "Duh hahahahahaha" He looked down at what he thought was a bloody mess of Gwen "I love you, duh hahahahaha, you love me"

"Oh god, he's lost it again" said Chika

"Beep boop bop beep pop" said Bonnie, who was missing his face

"Ar, let him have his moment" said Foxy

"Duh hahahaha, hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Freddy as she started to slam his fist into the face of the Marionette, cracking it, think he was cracking Gwen's face. "I love you, you love me… DUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Freddy picked up the Marionette and slammed it agents the wall, then started to slam his fist into it. His head threw back as he laughed harder… thinking Gwen is begging for her live.

"I'll tell you what the man who killed us said" said Freddy, he loomed close… the Marionette screamed as he knew what was gonna be said "Die"

Freddy pushed his head into his mouth, the toy animatronics watched as the head was crunched and the fake blood sprayed out.

SNAP

SHATTER

Gwen was in front of the Toy animatronics, the original gang looked up… they looked over to see Freddy gnawing on the head of the Marionette, happily singing to himself still. Gwen twirled her sword and smiled as he slid her into her sheath.

"Even works on animatronics, sweet" said Gwen, she tapped the handle "good girl"

Kyoka Suigetsu giggled

Freddy pulled the Marionette head from his mouth and saw who it was… he shrugged and pushed it back in… enjoying the crunching metal.

"Well, that there durn happened… me don't know how, but it did" said Foxy

"bop boop beep beep zip pop" said Bonnie

"I don't know, what now?" said Chika

"How about your creepy asses join my village… you could work in the prison" said Gwen, she looked back at the toy versions "All of you, no one would ever want to escape if they knew you were guarding the place"

The animatronics looked at each other, better than nothing.

"well, it like they say" said Freddy, he stood up and turned "The show must go on"

=== Outside the building ===

Many villains inched close to the pizza place, they heard the screams off the Marionette.

"DUR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" boomed Freddy's voice

Everyone ran away, with urine and shit running down there pants

=== Hinata ===

Hinata eyes opened up, she scanned the area… she was in a dungeon. She pushed herself up… the dirt and rocked fell from her air, she turned to see the door.

"Wow, she aint dead" came a small hyper voice

"Of course she aint, she was still breathing" said a calm mellow voice

Hinata turned to see two little girls, her eyes flicked and scanned them quick.

The first one, the youngest… maybe the age of 5 or 6, she had messy light blond hair, blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She wore a sleeveless red dress which has pink arrow-like details and a white collar piece with blue details.

Hinata looked over at the other girl, she might be 10 or 11, and noticed there was much more to her. She had a much darker hair, gold-brown maybe… it was in a distinctive bun with her fringe brushed forward. her eye were and slit eye pupils… like a frog. She wears a pink and white collar and hat combo in which her antennae protrude from.

Oh yeah, she had antennae's… cute, anyway back to her info

She has two white patches on each side of her chin. Her is black jumpsuit-type base layer with a bright blue v-shaped backless romper. Her back has two green circles on each shoulder blade. On her left wrist she wears a pink and purple bracelet and each of her fingers have square edges… sitting on her lap, and in her arms was a penguin toy.

"Ok… taking a guess" said Hinata standing up "We're gonna be sold to the highest buyer in some sick underground slave market"

The older girl nodded her head

"Yes… we are to be sold" said the girl

"Hey lady… what's your name" said the younger one, crawling over to Hinata

Hinata looked down, she bent to her level… she gently pushed her nose.

"I think… you should tell me your first" said Hinata

The eldest girl scoffed.

"well how rude of you… just tell" started to girl

"Its Erssime" said Erssime, she pointed to the girl behind her "That's Adélie"

Adélie growled and rolled her eyes, she turned her head. Hinata smiled… she acting high and might, just like Ruichiyo did… what will change soon.

"My name is Hinata Inuzuka" said Hinata

"and I'm Dandy" came a voice

Hinata blinked and looked around, she didn't see anyone… she sniffed, no scents other than the ones here.

"Who said that" asked Hinata

"My daddy did" said Adélie

Hinata turned back to see Adélie pointing at her penguin toy… Hinata smiled and walked up, she got low again.

"Nice to meet you" said Hinata playing along, she looked up at Adélie with a smile "Your daughter is very beautiful"

"Don't you talk down to her you bitch" said Dandy

Hinata's head snapped down.

"Holy shit… you, she… you?" said Hinata

"Yeah, I can talk… I'm her father… well, foster father, but still. My soul is just stuck in this thing" said Dandy, he stood up "Names Dandy… Space Dandy"

Hinata just blinked, she quickly snatched him and shook him… inspecting him from every angle.

"Kankuro would lose his shit if he saw this" said Hinata

Adélie took her father back from Hinata, who blushed.

"Sorry" said Hinata

Erssime climbed up Hinata back, smiling and laughing. Hinata smiled back… she titled her head to the door.

"Escape is impossible… Me and Adélie have tried" said Dandy

Hinata blinked.

"How many guards?" asked Hinata

Dandy sighed… he shook his head as he closed his eyes

"What does it matter" said Dandy, Hinata stood Erssime hung on her shoulder "There to many" Hinata rose her hand to the door… a Cero formed.

"ooooooh" said Erssime

"The door is unbreakable now" said Dandy, Hinata added fire to it… to shined red "All we can do is sit, and wait for help"

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata fired a massive beam from her hand, it slammed into the door and blew it off its hinges like it was nothing… and bounced down the hall and slammed into the wall, moments before the wall was incinerated by Hinata blast.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaand she just blow a truck size whole in the wall, didn't she" said Dandy opening his eyes

"Yup" said Adélie

Footsteps were heard as men approached, Hinata grinned and lend forward… Erssime giggled.

"Hold on kid, and get ready for a ride" said Hinata, her inner Kenpachi coming out… now that she got a shoulder loli…. She just needs the bells, kami how she wants bells now

"Wait, you're not gonna fight with the kid" stated Dandy

The men enter the room, Hinata flashed to the side and slide, getting Erssime to laugh. Hinata lunched and used the tunneling fang, spinning the young girl around and destroy the men. Hinata stole a knife from one… and held it in her mouth.

Hinata threw her hands down and let her claws loose… she looked over as more men approached. Hinata flew towards the wall and spun, she grabbed on and pushed off… her fist thrown out.

"DIE" screamed Hinata without dropping the blade, slammed her fist thought the guys chest

Hinata ripped her hand out and put it to the man's, who was still alive, face… the shine brightly.

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata

Another blast ripped down the hallway… killing more approaching men. Hinata grinned and cracked her shoulders… Erssime still holding on, having a blasted as she got rocked around. Hinata grinned as more people came rushing in… Hinata could only laugh.

=== Plumber Base, moments before ===

Gwen just dropped off the animatronics for Bulma to fix, repair… and clean. Bulma grinned as her Mohawk rocked as she moved her head and she got to work. Gwen walked around the base… not caring the stares she got from plumber.

"Now look here baby, the price has change… we got another girl" said a voice

Gwen turned her head, she followed the sound and entered a room, she looked up to see a monitor.

"$3,000,000 for the save return of the girls" said Tobias Whale

"We don't have $3,000,000" said Ben

"That's your problem… you have till 12:00 PM, or they go to the highest bidder" said Tobias

"CERO" came a scream

Gwen saw as a red beam flew across the screen, she just started to laugh as men went to the source

"Oh my god… this is gold" said Gwen

Max and Ben looked over, Tobias sneered

"What's you talking about gurl?" said Tobias

"Did your resent girl… happen to have two triangles on her cheek" said Gwen

"Oh balls, he has your friend doesn't he" said Kevin

Gwen laughed again, she pointed at Tobias

"Hey, you want some free advice… grab your weapon and hold tight" said Gwen

The man blinked, another beam shot out

"Why" said Tobias

"Because" said Gwen

== = Hinata ===

Hinata stepped out of the hall, Erssime still on her back… her sword drawn, she saw Tobias… she stepped close growling.

"Your gonna need all the help you can get" said Gwen

SLICE

"OH SHIT" screamed Ben

Hinata blade ripped thought Tobias's chest… blood sprayed from his chest onto the computer, shorting it out

=== Gwen ===

Gwen held her side, she turned away and laughed harder… she couldn't stop, she fell to the ground.

"GOLD, PURE FUCKING GOLD" screamed Gwen as she laughed

"It's not funny… she didn't have to kill him" said Max

Gwen stopped instantly, she growled and pushed herself up… she went nose to nose with Max.

"He kidnaps girls, and if you fuck ups can't pay… he sells them to the highest bidder… who knows what happens after that" said Gwen, held out her fist "Rape" she counted on her finger "Slave, Punching Bag, Murder Victim… Food" Gwen growled "That bastard got what was coming to him"

"But killing… how do you sleep at night" said Ben

A door flew open and Hinata, Erssime still on her back, Adélie , with Dandy in her arms.

"Butt naked next to one of my fiancés, or sister, or mother, or a friend with benefits" said Hinata

"Butt naked next to Lucy and a loli or two" said Gwen

Everyone was speechless, Hinata stopped and looked over.

"Where is the kitchen" said Hinata, she grinned as she tossed a scroll in the air "I got a lot of meat I wanna cook, I'm starving"

"Last time I was here it was… ah, I'll just show you" said Gwen, she flipped of Max and Ben as she left "Smell ya later"

=== Kitchen ===

Hinata and Gwen had created clones to prepare all the food, it was mostly for Hinata and Gwen… but if anyone else wanted some, they were welcome. Gwen watched as Erssime hung on Hinata shoulder, she just smiled.

"You trying to be Kenpachi?" asked Gwen

Hinata smiled and looked away from Erssime.

"I still want my bells" said Hinata

Gwen laughed harder, Adélie looked between to two… she hugged Dandy.

"I don't get it" said Adélie

Gwen and Hinata looked over, Hinata looked up at Gwen as she pulled an out bingo book.

"On moment" said Gwen, she flipped thought the pages

Gwen stopped on a page, she put the book down and spun it… Adélie and Dandy looked at it. It was a picture of Kenpachi, head thrown back in a laugh… on is shoulder was Yachiru, bells in his hair… and eye patch on.

"Kenpachi is one of our strongest in our joint village, he is able to decimated thousands with a swing of his sword" said Gwen

Dandy looked at him, then up at Hinata, then back to the picture

"He your father and you just want to emulate him?" asked Dandy

"No, my mothers are lesbian" said Hinata

Dandy blinked

"Sweetie… a penis has to be involved to get a child" said Dandy

"There was" said Hinata

Dandy blinked again… he nodded his head.

"Ok" said Dandy, quickly dry heaving "I'm gonna be sick" more heaving "This suck, I can't vomit"

Hinata and Gwen laughed, Erssime did to… but she wasn't sure why. Hinata looked down at Dandy, then a thought hit her… one of vital importance.

"How do you plan to care for Adélie if you're stuck in that toy" said Hinata

"Hey, I can still care for her" said Dandy

"How?" said Hinata

"Well… uh, I could teach her self-dependence" said Dandy

"Why would she need you then" said Hinata

Dandy looked down

"Let me care for her until you get your body… or a body for the case" said Hinata "Because you're not in any way shape or form to do anything other than give advice"

Dandy close his eyes, Adélie held him.

"Fine… but if there something I don't like, I voicing my opinion on the matter" said Dandy

"That's ok" said Hinata

"FOODS UP" yelled the clones, bring the feast over, then popping.

Gwen looked at all the food… still amazed by the collection Hinata had collected. Erssime climbed down from Hinata shoulder and got in her lap, snuggling into it… Hinata smiled, and knew once she brings this girl home… she probably get into fight with Fu and Kuki for her love, but in time, they would be friends.

The group, minus Dandy of course ate the meal… some of the helping were small, as the animals Hinata got were. Bulma, with a reversed Mohawk came walking up and looked at the spread, she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Mind if I join?" asked Bulma

Hinata cut off a piece of the honey glazed hydra… then gestured.

"Sure, I got plenty of meat" said Hinata, moving the meat to her plate and cutting small piece for Erssime

Bulma sat down and started to put food on her plate. She knew Hinata was the one who collect the meat… she could see it in her eyes as she ate, she was proud of her kill and her meal. Hinata swallowed the roasted bat wing.

"So" said Bulma, she ripped into the meat "After were finish eating… wanna spar with me?"

Hinata chew her food, staring at her… Gwen shook her head.

"Trust me… Hinata is the last person you want to fight at this point" said Gwen

"Not fight, spar" said Bulma, her saiyan tail flick "She's strong, I just know it… I have to see how strong"

Hinata swallowed her food, she grinned… a spar went thought her eye.

"Who am I to refuse such a request" said Hinata

Bulma grinned, she pumped her saiyan blood more.

=== Simulation Room===

Shortly after their meal, Hinata had a clone take Erssime to the room she 'slept' in… Fleur was still sleeping, she cuddled Errisme once she was on the bed and in her reach. Her eye peaked open for a moment to know it wasn't Hinata, so she wouldn't do anything to her.

Adélie was in a study, she was reading a book… enjoying the good read to.

Hinata walked into the simulation room of the Plumber Base, ignoring the workers there. She was actually trying not to growl at them as they glared at her for eating her meal.

'_pansy ass bitches'_ thought Hinata, sickened by their passive nature to those who definitely deserved to die.

It made her feel glad that Gwen became a kunoichi of Konoha, instead of a "Law-Abiding" pansy.

Hinata looked over at Bulma, a saiyan warrior. It wasn't her first time fighting a Saiyan, so she somewhat knew what to expect from Bulma. That didn't mean she wouldn't be playful with the women.

Bulma had the skin tone of milk, smooth, without a single blemish on her face. Her turquoise hair was pulled down into a multi-knotted ponytail, with a red ribbon standing on the top. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than her hair, and she seemed to be just a bit taller than Hinata. Maybe by a few inches.

She was in a sleeveless Saiyan Armor, a light red jumpsuit underneath that matched her bow, with white shoes and her own white choker around her neck. She didn't wear the white gloves found on most Saiyans, and she also didn't have a scouter. Not that she needed it. She could tell that Hinata was strong enough to break most, if not all, scouters.

Of course, Bulma's apparel wasn't all that Hinata was paying attention to. She was also looking at Bulma's assets. She wasn't the most bombastic of babes, but she did have the curves and sexiness to give even Sui-Feng morning wood. Hinata could only think of one thing as she stared at Bulma's tail, and she wasn't looking at the ape tail.

_'I soooo gotta tap that_.' thought Hinata

Bulma stopped walking in the center of the Simulation room, getting Hinata to stop and suddenly look away before Bulma could realize what she was doing. Upon turning her head and seeing that Hinata was looking into nothing but the air, Bulma raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" asked Bulma.

Hinata then turned her head and shook her head.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring the view." said Hinata.

Bulma blinked at her words.

"We're in a metal room…" stated Bulma, getting Hinata to suddenly turn silent.

To kill the awkward silence, Hinata snapped her fingers.

"Hey! Are we just gonna sit here doin' nothin' all day?! Or are you gonna start the damn thing?!" said Hinata

Max groaned, holding his head while he shook it. He had a feeling Hinata was the reason that Gwen had changed into the Kunoichi that she was, even though Gwen keep telling her she's only known Hinata for less than a year.

Without another word, he activated the Simulation. Bulma and Hinata watched as the scenery around them started to change. They went from a large metallic room to an open, deserted wasteland. No buildings, people, or even plants. Just a large area of dust, rocks, and frail mountains. Unknown to Hinata, Bulma was also using this opportunity to test the Inuzuka.

Hinata seemed to be the perfect mate for Bulma, thanks to her personality as well as "other" things, and Bulma wanted to see if she was willing to prove just how worthy she was to be the mate of the Princess of All Saiyans.

Once the simulation had been completed and the two women were left alone, Hinata turned to Bulma, and smirked.

"Ready?" asked Hinata, getting a nod from Bulma.

"Ready. But if I may ask, what is that eye patch for?" asked Bulma, pointing to Hinata's patch that resided on her left eye. "You're not missing an eye are you?"

Hinata smirked, and shook her head.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." said Hinata

_'Screaming on the inside, I am frail and withered'_

The two girls jumped back from each other, skidding to a stop only when the other looked no larger than a small dot in their sight.

_'Cover up the wounds, that I can't hide'_

Hinata stared at the small dot that was Bulma, and the Saiyan did the same. Despite the large distance between the two, they could see each other's eyes perfectly. Well, Hinata's eye and Bulma's eyes. Hinata's Crystal Blue eyes were a bit darker than Bulma's, though they were the exact same in intensity.

_'Walls that lie between us, The Saint within the sinner'_

Both girls arched their heels, ready to move to attack the other. Both had a flash in their eyes that showed just how serious they were taking this fight.

_'I have lost the nerve'_

Hinata and Bulma barely widened their eyes, and both shot forward, causing a crater where each of them had stepped off. They both had their fists drawn back, ready to deck the other to oblivion and back.

_'But it's alright'_

The two threw their fists forward when their legs had stopped on the ground. Hinata ducked her head to the left, and Bulma did the same. Neither had hit their intended targets, but it mattered little. The ground beneath them had cratered just from the pressure of the missed blows, sending bits of rock into the air around them.

_'Carry the wounded, and shut your eyes'_

Hinata looked into Bulma's eyes, the spark of concentration running through them. Bulma did the same, her eyes focused on both Hinata's visible one, and the eye patch that covered her eye. Bulma wanted dearly to know just what that eye patch was used for. But before she had time to ask again, Hinata smirked, causing Bulma to widen her eyes.

_'All will be forgiven, None will rise'_

Hinata swung her right leg, attempting to strike Bulma's side. The Saiyan had a reaction at the last possible second, raising her own leg to block Hinata's blow to the gut. Bulma quickly threw her knee forward, crashing it into Hinata's stomach.

"Guuh!" groaned Hinata as she doubled over.

Bulma swung her free arm, upper cutting Hinata. The sickening cracking sound that followed after demonstrated just how serious Bulma was about this fight/test.

_'Bury the Fallen, and lead the blind'_

Hinata stumble back a bit, a small crimson river leaking down the side of her chin as Bulma shot forward, her fist pulled back. Hinata looked back down, and stepped to the side, barely dodging another blow to her face. She threw her own punch at Bulma, who turned to deflect it. However, she was surprised to see nothing but the afterimage of Hinata, widening her eyes. Bulma turned around just to see Hinata slam her fist into the Saiyan's face.

_'I will find the lost, dead inside'_

Hinata put a bit of chakra into her arm when skin collided with skin. She followed through with her punch, sending Bulma flying away. The Saiyan flew directly threw a mountain, continuing on as Hinata followed with little trouble, dashing through the air to avoid being crushed by the mountain's rubble.

_'Into the Nothing, Faded and weary'_

Hinata dashed up towards Bulma, grabbing her by the leg before pulling her back. She threw her arm down to try and punch Bulma in the face, but the Saiyan had gotten her bearings at the last second, quickly teleporting behind Hinata. She went to kick the kunoichi in the back of the neck, but Hinata ducked at the last second.

_'I won't leave and let you fall behind'_

The two of them then entered a rushing battle of punches and kicks, neither landing a hit as they dodged the other's blows. Hinata ended up taking a fist to the side of her face, knocking her off balance before Bulma followed up with her own storm of blows, not giving Hinata the time to take it all in. Every time Hinata's face went one direction, a fist would send it in the other the other, and a kick would send it in another.

_'Live for the dying, heaven hear me'_

Bulma continued to beat Hinata around the sky, faster than the Inuzuka had time to counter. The Saiyan then sent a quick kick into Hinata's abdomen, knocking her away, the Inuzuka flying like a bullet, twirling a bit in her flight.

_'I know we can make it out alive'_

Bulma threw her hands forward, and shot multiple concentrated balls of Ki towards Hinata. At this point, Hinata finally got herself together, skidding along the air to stop herself. She growled, and started to fly towards Bulma, dashing to the sides to avoid getting blasted by Ki. Once she was close enough, Hinata punched Bulma in the gut so hard that it left a bulge in her back, getting the girl to gasp and groan in pain. Hinata smirked as she jumped back, leaving Bulma to double over in pain.

"You're not half bad." said Hinata.

Unknown to the Saiyan, she was speaking about both her fighting abilities, and her looks.

_'Leave me at the bottom, I am lost forever'_

Bulma regained herself, and smiled at Hinata.

"I suppose I could say the same about you." said Bulma. "Though in all honesty, you haven't passed any of my expectations."

Hinata didn't know how to feel about that, but she was certain that it wasn't supposed to be an insult.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Hinata, getting ready to charge again.

_'Letters from the dead, Say Goodbye'_

Hinata shot forward, having somewhat of a better idea of what Bulma was capable of doing now.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" yelled Hinata as her claws started to glow.

Hinata swung at Bulma, and the Saiyan dodged every swipe that Hinata threw at her. Once one of them got to close though, Bulma felt her cheek grazed. Blood leaked down from the small wound Hinata gave her, and the Inuzuka kept coming. It was then that Bulma dodged one more swipe from Hinata, and channeled Ki into her own hand, which started to glow a light blue.

_'Sorrow falls upon us, This will be the last time'_

"**Burst Knuckle**!" yelled Bulma, slamming her Ki-enhanced fist into Hinata's gut.

The Inuzuka groaned and doubled over before Bulma's fist started to glow even brighter. Hinata widened her eyes as the Ki around Bulma's hand suddenly exploded. Hinata flew out of a plume of smoke, Bulma flying after her.

Bulma starting to shoot more Ki blasts at Hinata, who straightened herself out before pulling her own fists back. Hinata's fists glowed red, and then she threw them forward, sending her own blasts of Bala towards the Ki blasts, canceling each other out.

Bulma threw her arms down and powered up, red energy surrounded her.

"**KAIOKEN**" yelled Bulma, vanishing

"Kaio-what?" said Hinata, taking a fist to the face

Hinata flipped backwards and flew back away as far as she could, she looked up to see Bulma firing Ki at her again. Hinata first started to glow as well and she started to fire Bala's back at her as fast as she could.

_'Day's begin to end, But I'll get by'_

Bulma and Hinata stopped firing their energy projectiles at each other, and watched as the resulting large plume of smoke grew thicker between them. Bulma, not wanting to be taken by surprise, charged a Ki blast, and fired it after a few seconds. Hinata saw this coming and shot her own Bala towards it, but the Ki was strong enough to hold out, and hit Hinata dead on.

_'Follow the Helpless, and shut your eyes'_

Hinata had crossed her arms over her body to protect her body from receiving any harsh damage. She uncrossed her arms, looking down at the plume of smoke, only to see it had cleared, and that Bulma was no longer there. Hinata sweat dropped, and ducked, avoiding being kicked in the head by Bulma. Said Saiyan growled and twisted her body to try and punch down at Hinata, only for the raven-head to jump to the side, grab onto Bulma's arm, and start swinging the Saiyan.

_'All will be abandoned, None will shine'_

"Hey!-Put!-Me!-Down!-" yelled Bulma as she was swung by Hinata.

Though she started the swinging at a slow speed, she was now swinging her so fast that she looked like a spinning fan blade. Hinata couldn't help but laugh a bit. She was actually enjoying this battle.

_'Gather the broken, and leave this life'_

"Fine!" said Hinata, quickly letting go of Bulma, just like she asked.

Bulma ended up flying about a mile away, though Hinata was right behind her. She wasn't gonna let Bulma get away from her that easily. However, the Saiyan had a trick up her sleeve.

_'Lying in the earth, side by side'_

She waited until Hinata got close, and entered another rushing battle that would have been too fast for the human eye to see. Once again, Bulma won the battle, sending a fierce kick across Hinata's stomach. One that sent her flying away.

_'Into the Nothing, Faded and weary'_

Hinata stopped herself on one of the fragile plateaus that scattered the desert land. Bulma got into a squatting position. Her muscles bulged just a bit and she started to growl as she concentrated on one thing. The air around Bulma started to distort, with pieces of rubble lifting into the air above her. Her blue pony tail came undone, and the bow on her head had been disintegrated by just the energy she gave off.

_'I won't leave and let you fall behind'_

Hinata raised a brow, wondering just what the hell she was doing. Bulma's blue hair started to flow out behind her, and her body became bulkier. Her chest also grew a bit, making Hinata widen her eyes. Not because of the sudden change in Bulma's body. But because of the sudden change in Bulma's body.

_'So... she can do that to?_' thought Hinata.

'_Live for the Dying, Heaven her me'_

Bulma gave out a war cry that shattered a few mountains and plateaus around her, while a shockwave of her Ki shot outwards. Hinata had to put one arm up to keep dust from flying into her eye. Hinata looked forward when the dust died down to see that Bulma had changed. Her hair was now golden, and its style had changed. Her hair had become a little shorter, and stopped just above her shoulder blades.

There were two strands of hair acting as antennae in the front of her hair. Her eyes had become a bright, solid blue, with just the white of her eyes and a solid blue dot for her visual organs. The choker on her neck had turned golden, and her tail was flowing behind her. Her hands were clenched into fists as she they rested at her sides. She smirked at Hinata's gaze, and held up one of her fists.

"We're just getting started." said Bulma before she suddenly disappeared from the girl's sight.

_'I know we can make it out alive'_

Hinata went wide eyed, and then side stepped, barely avoiding a punch from Bulma. The Saiyan growled.

"How do you keep dodging me?!" shouted Bulma.

Hinata smirked at her.

"Haven't you ever watched anime? Every time two people fight, one person always disappears and appears behind the person. Hell, it's pretty repetitive." said Hinata, then decided to play. "Besides, I'd rather you come at me from the front. I can see every inch of you. Including your hair."

Bulma blushed at the hair part, but shook it off and swung at Hinata.

_'I'll keep you inside'_

Hinata blocked the strike, but noticed a difference. Bulma's strength had increased had almost decupled. Blocking her strike almost hurt Hinata. Almost. Bulma then threw another punch towards Hinata, who was about to catch it, only to see Bulma's afterimage.

She widened her eyes, and then turned behind her to block Bulma, only to see she wasn't there. It was then that Bulma appeared in front of her and kicked Hinata in the face, sending her down to the ground, where Hinata made a crater form on impact.

_'Where I lead you cannot follow'_

Hinata climbed out of the crater that she made, groaning as she held her head.

"Damn. That hurt." said Hinata, standing up and brushing the dirt out of her hair.

She chuckled, remembering the harsh battle she had with Tensa Zangetsa.

"But the outcome should be pretty sweet." said Hinata

And of course, the outcome that Hinata was thinking would happen, if she won, was that she'd get to pound that Bluenette beauty that was charging straight for her…

"Shit." said Hinata

_'Straight into the Light'_

Bulma's hand was glowing with Ki, and she swung her fist towards Hinata again. This time, the Inuzuka jumped back, and crouched down, her fangs and claws extending a bit as Bulma charged.

"**Tunneling Fang**!" Yelled Hinata, suddenly spinning her body to become a vortex of intense, shredding blows.

Bulma was hit dead on with the barrage of beast-like attacks, and ended up being sent back into a large mountain. Hinata continued to spin, pinning Bulma to the mountain until they both broke through.

_'As my breath grows still and shallow_'

Once they had broken through the mountain, which crumbled a few seconds later, Hinata stopped spinning, then grabbed Bulma by the leg and threw her towards the ground. The Super Saiyan stopped herself right before she came into contact with the dirt, and then shot back up towards Hinata.

Hinata was about to dive towards Bulma, but the golden warrior suddenly let out a burst of speed, catching Hinata by surprise as she slammed her fist into the girl's stomach, getting Hinata to widen her eyes and gasp for breath.

_'Into the Nothing, Faded and weary_'

Before Hinata could catch her breath, Bulma pulled back her fist, then spun around and kicked Hinata in the back. Hinata groaned in pain as she started flying. However, Bulma wasn't going to give her an easy flight away.

She followed Hinata barely a second later, and upon reaching her, slammed her fist into the girl's face, sending Hinata in another direction. Hinata was still trying to recover from the blow to her stomach, and couldn't defend herself as she was knocked around like a ragdoll. Bulma was moving around so fast that Hinata could barely see her. It was as if she had…

_'I won't leave and let you fall behind'_

'_Of course_!' thought Hinata as she suddenly smirked.

_'Live for the dying, heaven hear me'_

Bulma was about to smash Hinata into the ground, but the Inuzuka had other plans. Using what strength she had, she dodged the blow Bulma threw at her, flying past the Saiyan. Bulma growled, and rushed at her. That's just what Hinata wanted.

I know we can make it out alive

"**SHUNKŌ**!" yelled Hinata, quickly vanishing

"Shu-Who?" said Bulma, then five knuckles slam into her face.

Bulma groaned a bit, only to receive a fist to her left cheek.

_'I am done pretending'_

Bulma turned her head after the punch, only to be kicked in the face. It was now the Saiyan that was being knocked around like a ragdoll, and she hadn't even spotted Hinata yet.

_'You have failed to find what's left'_

Bulma turned her head and sent a ki blast to her right. Whether it was from luck or from experience, she ended up hitting Hinata. The girl covered her arms around her face to keep from being too badly injured, but that gave Bulma an opening.

_'I will suck you dry again'_

Bulma threw her own fist forward, ki glowing in her palm. Hinata opened her eyes at the last second and saw what was happening. She threw her arm forward as well, and the two sent their energy projectiles towards one another at the same time, at point blank range.

_'Some are not worth saving'_

Both fighters were blown back from the explosion that occurred, but Bulma wasn't exactly planned to let Hinata go flying without a bit of payback. She threw her arms forward, a golden ball of energy charging between her palms.

_'You area such a pretty mess'_

Hinata decided to cancel out Bulma's attack with her own, throwing her hands forward as well, a ball of energy building up between her own hands, much darker than Bulma's.

_'I will choke the life within'_

Both girls unleashed their attacks towards each other in a single instant. Bulma let go of her energy wave, and Hinata shot forward her Cero. The two waves of power collided with each other, and created a large clash of power with one another.

_'Now you wanna take me down'_

Bulma and Hinata both grunted and groaned, their waves of energy pushing further and harder against one another. Hinata's Cero moved closer just a bit, and then was pushed back by Bulma's energy wave. Neither of the blasts seemed to get much progress towards their target, as they kept pushing each other back to the middle of their struggle.

_'As if I even care'_

Bulma then growled, and put more energy into her attack. Her energy wave grew larger, and easily pushed past Hinata's Cero.

'_Fuck_!' thought Hinata as she let go of her Cero, and dodged to the side.

However, she was nicked in her side, which made her give off a pained grunt. Part of her clothing had been torn, though not enough to expose anything valuable.

_'I am the monster in your head'_

The energy wave ended up crashing through about three mountains before stopping. Bulma, now no longer holding onto her deadly attack, rushed at Hinata again. The Inuzuka turned her head to see that Bulma was coming fast, and not in the sexual way. Luckily, Hinata remembered that she still had Shunkō activated, and disappeared from Bulma's sight again.

_'And I thought you'd learn by now'_

This time, Bulma, stopped flying, and then ducked her head to avoid being kicked in the back of it. She smirked, but as soon as she had fully ducked, Hinata appeared under her, and decked her in the jaw.

_'It seems you haven't yet'_

Bulma ended up arching backwards, and Hinata appeared above the Super Saiyan before sending a direct blow into her stomach. The blow caused Bulma to be winded, though Hinata didn't draw her fist back. Instead, she rushed forward, going down towards the earth, with Bulma on her wrist.

_'I am the venom in your skin'_

The result was a large crater being formed in the ground. Hinata basically punched Bulma into the ground from the sky, and destroyed a few layers of the earth's crust while she was at it. Once that was done, Hinata shot back up into the air, then started sending bala after bala towards Bulma and the crater.

_'And now your life, Is broken'_

Dust and smoke kicked up as Hinata continued her merciless assault on Bulma. After a few more moments, Hinata finally stopped, preparing herself for anything as she looked around for Bulma.

_'After the lights go out on you'_

Once the smoke cleared, Hinata was met with the sight of Bulma standing in the middle of the crater, smirking as she barely looked hurt.

_'After your worthless life is through'_

Hinata chuckled a bit, looking down at Bulma.

"I shoulda' known that wasn't gonna work." said Hinata.

Bulma slowly started to ascend into the air, making sure she was a few yards away from Hinata.

_'I will remember how you scream'_

Bulma smirked, brushing a bit of dirt off of her shoulder.

"Yeah, you really should have." said Bulma adding to the fire.

She pulled her fist back, which charged with ki again.

"No way am I falling for that again!" yelled Hinata, rushing towards Bulma, her claws extending.

_'I can't afford to care. I can't afford to care'_

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" yelled Hinata, as she swiped at Bulma, faster than before, thanks to her Shunkō.

Bulma smirked a bit, and threw her still managed to dodge every swipe of Hinata's large claws. Once one of the deadly strokes got a little too close for comfort, Bulma threw her fist forward.

"**Burst Knuckle!**" yelled Bulma.

Hinata simply dodged her head to the side, and smirked as she pulled back a claw. However…she didn't notice Bulma's fist glow brighter, like it did before.

_'I am suffocating'_

By the time that Hinata realized that Bulma missed on purpose, it was already too late. The Inuzuka's eyes widened as she saw the glow of Bulma's fist. A second later, the Ki exploded around Bulma's fist, and Hinata was hit in the side of her cheek, covering both Hinata and Bulma in a plume of smoke.

_'You have failed to pull me in'_

Both Hinata and Bulma shot out of the large smoke cloud, with Bulma beating Hinata as best as she could. The poor Inuzuka couldn't maintain her Shunkō any longer, and the radiant chakra that used to pulsate around her body was quickly dispelled.

_'I will drag you down again'_

Bulma then sent her foot directly into the side of Hinata's face, laying the hurt on the raven-haired girl, who was sent towards a mountain in the distance. However, before she could get there, Bulma rushed after her, and stopped behind Hinata before launching her into the air.

Hinata's body traveled far into the sky, unable to stop her ascension into the clouds. However, Bulma would do it for her.

_'Life is unrelenting'_

Bulma stopped above Hinata, and then clamped her hands together before smashing them into Hinata's abdomen, sending the girl down again. Not wanting to stay a punching bag all her life, Hinata decided to suck up the pain, and stopped herself mid-fall, looking up to Bulma.

'_Feeding lies into my head'_

Neither of the warriors said anything at this point and just charged at each other once again, their fists drawn back.

===Max and the other Plumbers===

No one could say a word as they watched the two girls go at it. Well, somewhat watched. All they could really see on the terminal screen was a bunch of sparks flying everywhere, and a few distortions in the air. Even for the room that Hinata and Bulma were in, it was quite an amazing sight.

Sunset Shimmer felt a happy sensation build up in her, it was without a doubt hope, Hope was rasing in her at seeing this power.

'_We may just have a change'_ thought Sunset

===Hinata and Bulma===

The two were now shooting across the entire field, not staying in the same place for even a millisecond. Everywhere that they went, their fists and legs collided, creating a small shockwave or distortion in the air. However, neither girl seemed to land an injuring hit on the other.

_'I will feed the lies you live'_

Hinata finally decided that enough was enough, and send a gut-busting punch straight into Bulma's mid-section. The Saiyan gasped, losing her breath quickly. However, she didn't let Hinata get off easy. Bulma connected her leg with Hinata's side, getting a pained grunt from the Inuzuka.

_'Now you wanna take me down'_

Both girls jumped away from each other, landing on two different plateaus, neither showing much fatigue.

_'As if I even care'_

"Have you finally started fighting for real?" yelled Bulma.

Hinata just smirked, and crossed her arms.

"You kiddin'? I haven't even gotten started yet." said Hinata popping her neck.

For some reason, that only made Bulma smirk.

_'I am the monster in your head'_

"Good. Then I can go a bit further." said Bulma

Hinata widened her eyes at that, but soon found out just what Bulma meant. The girl once again got into a squatting position, taking a deep breath and barring her teeth, letting out a low growl.

'_Not good! She can go level 2'_ thought Hinata

She jumped forward, destroying the plateau she was standing on as she rushed at Bulma.

_'And I thought you learned by now'_

Bulma one again smirked, having made Hinata fall right into her hands. Once Hinata threw her punch, Bulma turned into an afterimage, the real thing appeared behind Hinata, her fist once again charged with ki and glowing blue.

_'It seems you haven't yet'_

Hinata couldn't react fast enough as Bulma's fist slammed right into Hinata's back, glowing a lot brighter than before. The explosion that occurred afterwards sent Hinata straight into the dirt below, buried under the earth's crust.

_'I am the venom in your skin'_

"Perfect." said Bulma as she got back into her squatting positon, growling and barring her teeth again.

The air around her started to distort once again, and her hair became even shorter, now not even reaching the back of her neck. Her two antennae of hair grew a little longer, and her hair became a darker shade of gold.

_'And now your life, Is broken'_

Bulma let out another war cry, throwing her arms to her sides as a powerful shockwave shot out from around her, destroying the plateau that she was standing on, as well as blowing back the loose rocks of the small mountain. Hinata clawed her way out of the dirt, groaning a bit as she stood to her feet.

_'After the lights go out on you'_

She looked up to see that there was lightning sparking around Bulma's body, and other than her hair, there were no other changes to her body.

Bulma quickly vanished from site Hinata looked around trying to find her... and received Bulma's knee directly into the her face, _sending her flying a few inches off of the ground, and rolling onto the dirt._

_'After_ your worthless life is through'

Hinata stood up, using her peripheral vision to see Bulma walking towards her. The girl groaned a bit, and stood to her feet, spitting to the side before she rushed at Bulma.

_'I will remember how you scream'_

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" yelled Hinata, throwing her claw towards Bulma, only for the girl to grab her wrist.

Hinata widened her eyes as Bulma knees her in the stomach. Hinata gasped for air as Bulma let go of her wrist, then kicked her away again. Hinata groaned, and stood up, holding her stomach.

_'I can't afford to care. I can't afford to care'_

'_She's fast_…' thought Hinata

However, seeing the lightning around Bulma only reminded Hinata that she wasn't completely helpless.

"**SHUNKŌ**!" yelled Hinata again, her own body coursing with lightning.

Hinata smirked at Bulma, expecting her to be scared a bit. However, Bulma barely even flinched.

"What's the matter?" said Bulma with a mock tone. "Too scared to come at me now?" Hinata growled at that, while Bulma smirked. "Did the big bad girl end up pissing herself?"

Hinata threw caution to the wind, and charged at Bulma. The Saiyan jumped back and once Hinata was within reached, the two of them disappeared again. They battled just like before, sending blow after blow towards each other as they rushed one another. However, they were a lot faster now, lightning literally sparking off of their blows.

_'After the lights go out on you'_

The two female fighters finally came back into view in the sky, their hands entangled together as they pushed against one another, Hinata's strong eyes gazing against Bulma's piercing ones. Neither of them seemed to mind the lightning that rushed around them, or the distortion in the area.

_'After your worthless life is through'_

Both girls smirked at each other, and then finally jumped away from each other. Both girls quickly dived towards the ground, piercing the air as they did. Once they made it to the ground, they changed their direction in an instant, rushing towards each other again.

_'I will remember how you scream'_

Hinata's fist connected with Bulma's for a second, then her leg, then her other fist, and then her elbow. After that, they had a few flashy blows with each other, both taking a few hits and both blocking a few.

Bulma turned around and threw her fist at Hinata's side, but the kunoichi spun her body just a bit to avoid the strike, sending her leg into the back of Bulma's skull. Needless to say, the Saiyan went flying.

_'I can't afford to care. I can't afford to care'_

Hinata charged after Bulma, her fist drawn back. Bulma straightened herself out, and then mimicked Hinata, flying straight towards her.

_'I can't afford to care. I can't afford to CARE!_'

Time seemed to slow down when the two were mere inches away from each other. Then, at the best timing, their fists collided with the other's faces, getting blood to fly from both fighters.

Hinata and Bulma both fell from their height in the sky. No longer could either of them say that they weren't taking the other seriously. But both still had a trick up their sleeve. And for Bulma, it would be coming very quickly.

Bulma flipped herself upright and landed on a large plateau, with Hinata doing the same a few yards away. Both were panting a bit, fatigue starting to take its course just in the slightest. Hinata smirked at Bulma, and popped her neck to the side.

"What? That's it?" asked Hinata, wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth. "I thought you changing again was gonna be difficult. But damn, it seems like you got even weaker like this."

"I could say the same about you." said Bulma, brushing a hand through her hair. "With all that power rushing around you, I actually thought you'd be a challenge, or at least a threat. Too bad I was wrong."

"Oh? Want me to change that?" asked Hinata, cracking her knuckles.

Bulma was getting more and more excited by the second.

"Gladly. C'mon. Make my blood boil." Said Bulma, her fists clenching.

Both girls smirked at each other, looking into the others' eyes and being able to tell exactly what was gonna happen.

They were about to beat the ever-living crap out of each other. Well, what was left, anyway.

Hinata prepped herself to dash forward and attack, but before she could, Bulma beat her too it, and destroyed the plateau she was on once she jumped off of it. Hinata prepared to dodge, but Bulma suddenly shot forward, both of her hand glowing a light golden this time.

Before Hinata could react, the hand smashed into the center of Hinata's chest. Time seemed to stop for the Inuzuka before Bulma threw her other hand forward.

"**Buster Edge**!" yelled Bulma as her fist made contact with Hinata's face.

Instead of an explosion of smoke occurring, a short burst of raw ki shot out of Bulma's hand in the form of a small-ranged wave, which blew Hinata back on instinct.

Needless to say, Hinata went flying, but at a much faster pace this time. It was as if Hinata herself was a bala. She was traveling further and faster than she had ever been blown back before. It was so fast that even with Shunkō activated, she was having trouble stopping herself.

When she finally came to a skidding stop along the air, she looked forward just to be punched in the side of her face. Hinata growled, and grabbed onto Bulma's arm. She then turned and threw Bulma over her shoulder, now letting the Saiyan fly off into the distance, but she didn't get that far.

Hinata chased after Bulma, and before Bulma could slow down, Hinata spun her body, and kicked Bulma in the side of the face, changing her direction. Once Bulma stopped, Hinata was right in front of her. Hinata headbutted Bulma with so much force that she was sent flying again. Hinata then took a few moments to take a few breaths, and took off after Bulma again.

Once she reached Bulma, Hinata slammed Bulma down towards the ground with a double-handed overhead swing. Hinata then started firing a storm of bala down on Bulma, the Saiyan unable to push herself up and defend. Once the rain was over, Hinata smirked, knowing that Bulma wasn't done yet.

"Come on! Let's see what else you got!" yelled Hinata, wanting Bulma to get up and continue fighting her.

Bulma complied, standing to her feet. She didn't come out unscathed, however, as there was a small river of red leaking down both sides of her mouth.

Hinata cracked her knuckles, ready to give Bulma another go. Bulma, not wanting to keep Hinata waiting, charged after her.

"You're so gonna pay for that!" shouted Bulma, a smirk planted on her visage as she pulled her hands back, which started glowing.

Hinata smirked back, and kept away from Bulma.

"Oh no!" said Hinata in triumph. "Not fallin' for that again!"

It was then that Bulma threw her hands forward, and sent two energy waves toward Hinata, who widened her eyes.

"Oh shit!" yelled Hinata as she had to spin her body to avoid the blasts, yet only by a little.

She was still grazed by the attacks, and the burning made Hinata hiss.

"Goin' down!" said Bulma as she rushed at Hinata.

"What?" asked Hinata.

They were both flying fine. And then it hit her. Bulma's fist that is.

Hinata was sent straight through a few plateaus, busting through each of them as if they were paper. Bulma turned after following through with the punch, and stopped midway, her arm pulled back and charged with ki. She tried to find something perky and anime-styled to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Oh to hell with it!" shouted Bulma before throwing her arm forward, and blasting Hinata with a large, very concentrated Ki blast.

A cloud of energy covered Hinata, and Bulma didn't take the chance to wait on Hinata to come out. She rushed forward, sending a Ki blast into the cloud to dispel it. Once the cloud was completely gone, Bulma stopped, and looked around for Hinata.

"Where the hell did she go?!" said Bulma, pondered as she looked around.

Unknown to Bulma, Hinata was right above her, thinking of only one, totally unrelated thing.

'_I wonder what position she likes it in.'_ thought Hinata, a smirk appearing on her lips. '_Is she dominant? Well, with that attitude, I'd suspect. But hey, look at how Gwen turned out_.'

She snickered at that, and forgot that she was currently hiding. Bulma shot her gaze upward, and snarled playfully.

"It's not nice to keep people waiting, you know?" said Bulma.

"I guess I'll just find out later." said Hinata out of nowhere. Bulma blinked at that.

"…what?" asked Bulma.

"Nothin important at the moment" Said Hinata, glad that she wasn't growing a boner from the multiple dirty thoughts rushing through her head. "I still have a training session to win."

"Do you really believe your own hype that much?" asked Bulma with a sweat drop.

"I am the Hype!" replied Hinata before diving down at Bulma, no longer wanting to be hidden.

===Max and the other Plumbers===

Ben snickered at what Hinata said, shaking his head.

"Never thought I'd hear someone who sounds even more ridiculous than Gwen." said Ben, taking a sip of his smoothie.

He had no idea that karma would come back to bite him in the ass. Seeing as he was drinking a smoothie that had been pissed in, thanks to Deadpool and his tiny bladder, karma was already on its way.

===Hinata and Bulma===

Hinata and Bulma flew around the area, almost breaking the sound barrier as they did. The wind was so strong that multiple plateaus fell over from the gusts of intense wind. Bulma saw an opening, and took it, nailing Hinata in the gut. Said girl gasped for air, and gripped Bulma's hand. Bulma threw her head forward, and head butted Hinata, sending her flying away.

As she flew, Bulma charged a bit of Ki threw her body, then flew after Hinata, hot on her tail. Hinata was unable to stop herself, and spun through the air a bit. Bulma flew under her, and just when they were aligned, she threw her leg straight up, kicking Hinata so hard in the stomach that a bulge appeared on her back.

Hinata's pupils constricted as she let out a pained gasp. That was all she could do from the sudden pain shooting through her body. However, Bulma wasn't finished yet. She flew up past Hinata, stopping a few yards above her, and then launched herself down, foot first, which slammed into Hinata's back, and slammed her into the ground below.

"That all you got?!" shouted Bulma as she charged two balls of Ki in her hand, and sent a volley of energy blasts at Hinata.

Each one hit dead on, covering Hinata in a cloud of smoke and energy, and at the same time, hitting in the same place. When Bulma was finished, she charged a large ball of Ki in both of her hands, held it over her head, then sent it down towards Hinata, the result being an explosion larger than all of the past ones combined.

And as soon as it exploded, Hinata jumped out of the explosion, looking rather badass as she did. Smoke rose around Hinata as she closed in on Bulma, her fist pulled back.

"**Iron Reaver**" started Hinata

Bulma was planning to dodge it, but Hinata suddenly disappeared from Bulma's sight, thanks to her Shunkō. Bulma ducked, thinking that Hinata was going to attack her from the back. But instead, Hinata suddenly appeared in front of Bulma.

"**Soul Stealer**!" yelled Hinata as she swung her claw.

Bulma spun to avoid being shredded, but got a deep gash mark on her arm in return, hissing in pain.

Hinata continued to stay on the offensive, not giving Bulma a chance to recover as she swung again and again at Bulma. Bulma had to do all she could to keep herself from becoming Saiyan shreds. Once Hinata saw an opportunity, she rushed forward. Instead of swinging downwards, however, she turned her body, and swung her large claws upwards, catching Bulma by surprise.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, protecting it as she was slashed. More gashes appeared on her arms as she was sent flying keeping her arms crossed. Hinata extended her hand, a small ball of energy forming at her palm before she sent a cero straight towards Bulma, which hit dead on, blasting a mountain behind Bulma to absolutely nothing.

Once the cero had died down, Hinata prepared for another fierce brawl. However, she didn't see Bulma anywhere. She turned around to see what she could, which was mostly destroyed land, then turned her attention back on the spot that Bulma used to be in. She waited for a few moments, and finally descended onto the ground, walking towards the mountain that had been blown to bits.

However, what she saw shocked her a bit. Underneath a pile of rubble, a light source started to shine, sending rays through the cracks of the rock pile. Hinata widened her eyes, and had a pretty good feeling that she knew what was happening.

"Oh crap." Said Hinata, knowing it was too late to stop it.

The rock pile shot outwards, blown back as a large light covered the area. Hinata had to close her exposed eye to keep from going blind, and wondered just what the hell Bulma was planning to do.

Once the light died down just a bit, Hinata let her vision return, and widened her eyes at what she saw. Bulma's body had changed, but for the better. She looked like a model in skin tight armor, slim and sexy. Her hair had grown long, and flowed behind her. Not as a large, spiked crescent of hair, but as a golden river that defied gravity. Her hair flowed straight behind her, as if she were in a pool of water. She grew another antenna on her head, now having three strands of hair sticking up in front of her.

Bulma smirked, checking out her new appearance a bit. She then looked forward at Hinata, and clenched her fists.

"Now this is amazing." Said Bulma, walking forward towards Hinata.

Said girl knew that she wasn't gonna win with just her normal strength, no matter how strong she was. She smiled at Bulma, then raised her hand up to the side of her face. Bulma raised a brow and stopped walking.

"Got another trick up your sleeve?" asked Bulma. "Let me guess. There's a secret weapon hidden on you or something. Am I right?"

"Not even close." said Hinata with a smirk.

She slid one finger beneath her eye patch, and with a quick tug, pulled it off.

"Against a fighter like you" said Hinata

As soon as the patch hit the floor, Hinata's power skyrocketed. It was so strong that it was causing interference.

"I THINK I CAN FIGHT WITH NO RESTRAINT AT ALL" yelled Hinata

===Max and the other plumbers===

"What's going on?!" shouted Max as the monitors that were used to watch the girls started to emit static. The signal was getting blurry.

"I don't know, sir!" a random plumber shouted as he attempted to fix the signal. "It must be from inside! Their power is too much for the monitors to handle!"

"Damn it." growled Max gritted his teeth. "Fix it! We have to see what's happening in there!" as soon as he said that, the monitors completely shut off. "What happened?!"

"They broke sir!" Another plumber said. "There's a power fluctuation in there. It not only completely destroyed the monitor's signal, but also destroyed the monitor itself."

Max groaned, holding his face in one of his hands. He should have expected that.

"I'm gonna go get another smoothie." said Ben, walking off.

One plumber sniffed the air.

"Did Ben piss himself?" asked Patelliday.

"Nah, that was me… I pissed in a cup" said Deadpool, he looked over "That Ben for some reason keeps drinking from"

Gwen bust out laughing, god she loves her Zanpakutō

===Hinata and Bulma===

Hinata's reishi outlined her body, making her glow a bit as both of her eyes were exposed now. She seemed to look a lot more fierce now that she was staring Bulma in the eyes, with both of her own.

To say the least, Bulma was surprised about this. She didn't know that Hinata's power could shoot so high in just a few moments.

"Now then." said Hinata, cracking her knuckles. "Can we finally stop holdin' back and go all out?"

Bulma smirked at that, and loosened her body with a few shakes.

"Of course. Sorry to keep you waiting." said Bulma with a smug grin.

Neither of the girls moved after that. They were waiting for the other to do something. Either that or they were checking each other out. Once a piece of a mountain fell in the distance, causing a ruckus, both girls charged. Upon striking each other, a combination of lightning and light appeared around them.

The sound of Hinata's fists clashing with Bulma's would have caused a ringing in the ears of anyone who heard it, but sounded like large distortions to the two fighters. The sounds only pushed them further. They were no longer holding anything back.

Both Hinata and Bulma were gonna give it their all. Hinata watched as Bulma's speed started to increase, and before she was at a disadvantage, Hinata did the same, making sure that she kept up with Bulma.

Bulma then pulled her fist back, and before Hinata had time to register where it would go, the fist slammed into Hinata's cheek. She flew to the side only a few feet, then smirked and straightened herself out.

"I didn't even feel that." Said Hinata before she spun, and kicked Bulma in the center of her face.

Bulma used the momentum of the sudden kick to flip herself, and then shot a ki blast at Hinata. Hinata dodged to the side, and shot a bala towards Bulma. The two continued to dodge their projectiles from almost point-blank range, neither seeming to have trouble avoiding the other.

Eventually, though, Bulma knew that she needed to continue. She stopped firing, and rushed at Bulma, simply deflecting the bala that were shot at her. Once she got close enough, Hinata stopped firing, and kicked towards Bulma. Bulma did the same, clashing legs with Hinata before the two went on an all-out brawl again, throwing a punch here and avoiding one there, neither wanting to give in. Not this far into the battle.

Hinata pressed on, swinging harder and putting more into her punches to get Bulma to back up, but every time she got just a little leverage, Bulma would just push back. Eventually, the two locked hands with each other, pushing against each other. Hinata looked into Bulma's eyes, her teeth bared as she smirked.

"Come on." said Hinata. "You're supposed to be stronger, right? I can barely tell the difference between this form and the first."

Bulma growled a bit, though a smirk appeared on her face.

"Is that so?" said Bulma. "Get a load of this then!"

Bulma launched her feet forward, and kicked Hinata in her gut. Hinata grunted a bit as she was sent back, with Bulma flying at her side. Hinata straightened herself up and swung at Bulma, only for Bulma to block it like it was nothing. She then threw her leg forward, but Hinata raised her leg to block Bulma's kick.

The two shot away from each other, with Bulma smirking. She landed on the last mountain in the area, while Hinata stayed in the air above her.

"So, am I passing any expectations now?" asked Bulma, her hair still flowing behind her.

Hinata smirked, wiping some blood from her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Nope. Still under what I expected." said Hinata, getting Bulma to growl.

Bulma jumped off of the mountain, and the entire thing collapsed under the power and force that was behind Bulma's simple takeoff. Hinata got ready, and dove down towards Bulma.

The two passed each other, both swinging, and missing each other's' faces. Hinata continued to move downward, while Bulma kept going up. Once Hinata got to the ground, she turned and disappeared from sight, appearing in front of Bulma. Instead of looking surprised, however, Bulma remained calm, and blocked the rapid strikes coming from Hinata.

Hinata then spun her body and swung her leg down at Bulma, who crossed her arms to block the strike. Bulma then pushed forward, and sent her own rush towards Hinata, making the girl resort to shooting up into the sky, dodging multiple strikes to the face. Hinata blocked any punches that were sent towards her stomach, and dodged the ones towards her head. Bulma's hands started to glow golden again, and Hinata took the small window she had to strike Bulma across the face with a fierce kick.

The thing was, it didn't help. Bulma turned around, and disappeared from Hinata's sight before appearing to the left of her. She then slammed her fist into Hinata's stomach, and slammed the other into her forehead.

"**Buster Edge**!" yelled Bulma shouted, creating an incredibly large outburst of raw Ki, much larger than the one in her Super Saiyan 2 form.

Hinata was blown away much quicker and much farther than last time. Her clothes were also scorched a bit. She stopped herself just as Bulma kneed her in the jaw, making her continue to fly. Every time that Hinata would stop herself, Bulma would send her flying again.

Finally, Hinata had enough, and grabbed onto Bulma's hand when she was about to punch her in the side of her face. She then kneed Bulma in the stomach, getting the Saiyan to double over before Hinata slammed her down to the ground. However, right before Bulma hit the ground, Hinata appeared on it, and kneed Bulma in the stomach again, getting Bulma to gasp for air. Hinata then backed away and reverse-somersault-kicked Bulma away.

Since she was close to the ground, Bulma started to skip along it like a rock along water. Hinata dashed after her, a cloud of dirt and dust trailing behind her. Once she was close, Hinata swung her fist and nailed Bulma in the cheek, sending the girl up into the air. Hinata followed Bulma again, and once she was close, punched towards the Saiyan, trying to knock her to the ground.

However, Bulma had other plans and teleported above Hinata just as she swung. When Hinata turned around, she saw Bulma's knuckles, which were the things that punched Hinata in the center of her face.

Hinata grunted as she was sent down towards the earth again. Before she got to it, she looked up to see Bulma holding her hands back, right before she sent them forward. A large energy wave, a darker golden color than the ones from before, followed Hinata to the earth. Hinata landed on the ground and dashed along it, barely avoiding the large wave that was chasing her.

Hinata flew into the air, while Bulma finally stopped launching her energy towards Hinata. Once that was over, Hinata turned around to look at Bulma, and chuckled just a bit.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're not as bad as I pegged you to be. When you're givin' it your all that is." Said Hinata, crossing her arms.

Bulma punched one of her hands into her palm.

"I wanna share something with you." said Bulma "I only recently learned how to go Super Saiyan 3, and it was fun having you push me as far as I did. Thanks to you, I know just how strong I can become."

Hinata waved it off, one arm still crossed.

"Don' mention it." said Hinata "Now, You gonna prove to me who's finally stronger? Or am I gonna prove it to you?"

Bulma smirked at that, and flew towards Hinata again. Hinata was about to fly towards Bulma, but before she could, Bulma appeared under Hinata, and uppercutted her into the air. As Hinata went up, Bulma grabbed her by the leg, and then started spinning quickly.

She finally let go when Hinata would fly straight up into the air. The wind against her kept Hinata from recovering quickly, and that's just what Bulma wanted.

"Time to show you, just what I'm made of." said Bulma as she took a deep breath.

She held out her hands to her side, and two large balls of energy formed in her hands. She smirked as she saw Hinata start to travel at a distance now, moving away from Bulma, still unable to prop herself up right. Bulma then moved her hands around so that a large circle was made in front of her. Then, she brought her hands together, combining the balls of energy, which grew brighter. Bulma then crouched down, and brought her hands down to her side, turning her body a bit.

Hinata finally recovered, groaning as she massaged her jaw. Once she looked back to Bulma, she widened her eyes.

"That doesn't look good." said Hinata as the energy in Bulma's hands grew large.

Bulma smirked at Hinata, and put every ounce of energy she had into what she was about to do.

"**Grand Flash**!" yelled Bulma as she threw her hands forward.

The result was a gigantic ray of white & golden energy shooting from her hands, aimed straight at Hinata.

'_No way I'm gonna be able to avoid that_.' thought Hinata.

She growled, wondering what she should do. And then the answer came to her.

'_Man I hope this works_.' Thought Hinata before she pulled her hands to the side.

Two balls of reishi formed at her hands. She then threw both of them forward, combining the balls, which grew larger and larger.

"**Cero**!" yelled Hinata exclaimed as she launched a very large cero at Bulma's attack.

The two energy waves collided with each other, creating a power struggle. Both Hinata and Bulma were grunting and straining themselves as they tried to outdo the other. When one side of the power struggle would push forward, the other would push forward as well, keeping both sides in the respective middle of the struggle. Bulma then put even more power into her attack, watching as it pushed Hinata's Cero back, slowly, but surely.

Hinata, not wanting to lose, increased her chakra output, and made her Cero larger. Her Cero then started to push against Bulma's wave of intense energy, and slowly pushed it back. Both girls continued to strain, baring their teeth at one another as they didn't dare break their concentration for a second. However, Hinata had the advantage. She was in the air.

Her blast came down harder on Bulma, and then, it finally pushed Bulma's out of proportion, blowing through it. Bulma widened her eyes as the Cero made direct contact with its target, creating a large explosion as a result. The explosion was so great that Hinata was even blown back a bit, and unfortunately, she had used up almost every ounce of chakra she had left.

Hinata fell to the ground, hitting it and going limp. She panted, not wanting to move anymore. When the explosion died down, it showed that a bunch of rubble from the surrounding area had been pulled in, and Bulma was probably underneath it. Hinata stood up, looking forward to check on Bulma.

Bulma was panting as well, pulling herself out of the rocks.

'_Why…do I feel so weak_?' thought Bulma.

She looked back and growled. Her tail was caught tightly between two rocks. Normally, she would have been able to lift them with no trouble, but with her tail caught, her powers were drained very quickly. She fell to her knees, panting more and more.

"Damn. She's still up? Even after all that?" said Hinata.

She sighed, and walked forward.

"Alright. Time to end this!" yelled Hinata shouted as she started to jog, then run, then sprint.

Hinata leapt forward, and started spinning, turning into a vortex of harmful strikes.

"**Tunneling Fang**!" yelled Hinata as she came closer and closer to Bulma.

However, Hinata finally hit her limit, and right before she made contact with Bulma, she stopped spinning. Both girls were surprised, but Hinata took the advantage that had been given to her. She spun her body just enough, and kicked Bulma sharply in the face. Had her tail not been caught, Bulma would have been able to take it. But once again, her tail was caught.

Hinata flew past Bulma, skipping along the ground before sliding to a stop. Bulma tried to stay conscious, but her body just quit on her. She fell to the ground, and was knocked out the second her head hit the ground. Hinata smirked and chuckled softly, staying still.

"Well. I guess that ends that." said Hinata, her eyes starting to close. She looked to her side, and noticed that her eye patch was right next to her. "Heh… how lucky."

Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a soldier pill and munched it, the grid flashed and everything went back to normal… with Bulma's tail free, her power flooded back into her and she woke up, she quickly spun to her feet.

"Rematch" said Bulma

Hinata looked over, she smirked

"Sore loser much?" said Hinata

"Oh fuck you, my tail got caught… my power dropped below 10%" said Bulma, she matched up "Rematch"

"No" said Hinata, she cock her head "I don't feel like it right now"

"NOW" yelled Bulma

"Oh fuck you bitch" said Hinata, not liking Bulma's attitude

"Fuck you" said Bulma, pushing Hinata

Hinata growl, she pushed back

"Fuck You" yelled Hinata

Bulma threw a punch, bashing Hinata

"FUCK YOU" screamed Bulma

Hinata counted quickly, she hit Bulma back

"NO, FUCK YOU" yelled Hinata

Bulma punched back

"FUCK YOU" yelled Bulma

Hinata punched back

"FUCK YOU" yelled Hinata

Both girls pulled back there fist back, the grid opened up and everyone came in as they punched.

"FUCK YOU" yelled Hinata and Bulma

Both hit each other dead in the face… they pulled back there fist, the other stood there… wondering what happened. Bulma smirked, as did Hinata.

"My room?" asked Bulma

"Hell ya" said Hinata

=== Bulma's Room ===

Bulma lay on her bed, full nude… her hair long and wild like Hinata's. Hinata attacked her breast with her mouth… taking a nipple in and sucking on it. Bulma let out a soft moan… Hinata bit her nipple, and tugged… and pulled away.

Hinata quickly peeled off her clothes, her hard cock poking out of her panties, that soon flew across the room.

Both Hinata and Bulma had already had it in their head, this wasn't love making, those they would at one point... just not this time. No, this was breeding.

Hinata pushed her cock deep into Bulma's pussy, getting her moan… Hinata moved her hands up to her shoulders and held her, then she moved her mouth to Bulma's neck and bit her, asserting dominance. Bulma .

Bulma summited to Hinata, seeing that she lack the organ that's important for being dominate. Hinata thrust in and out of Bulma, a moan escaped her throat again. Hinata acting on instinct, bit again… reminding Bulma she was hers.

This resumed until Hinata came into Bulma cunt and filled it to the brim.

=== Grid, Hours Later ===

Hinata was in the grid, playing with Erssime… rolling her in the fake, yet real mud it made… a clone was over with Dandy and Adélie, reading a book together. Dandy looked away from the book for a moment, to see the real Hinata… he looked up at the clone.

"Ok, I don't get it" said Dandy

Hinata looked down

"Don't get what?" asked Hinata clone

"The whole clone thing, are you telling me, you're the Hinata for Adélie, and the real one is for Erssime?" asked Dandy

Hinata shook her head

"No… I have a time limit, once it's up I pop… or if I get hit really hard" said Hinata clone

"So, you have no point other than mothing Adélie, while the real Hinata mother another" said Dandy

"Hinata will gain everything I learn and experience from Adélie" said Hinata clone

Dandy nodded his head

"Will Adélie ever get the real thing?" asked Dandy

Hinata chuckled and scratched her nose

"That's the thing… with the whole, gain experience… it's hard to remember who got real time… and who got clone time" said Hinata clone

"Oh, ok" said Dandy

"Can you two please stop talking… I've been on the same paragraph for the last 10 minutes" said Adélie

Hinata looked over at Adélie, she rubbed her head and gave Adélie a kiss on the head.

"Sorry" said Hinata clone

"Yeah, sorry sweetie" said Dandy

Gwen walked into the grid, she looked over to see Hinata rolling Erssime… who was laughing as she tackled her mother into the mud. Hinata and her rolled around, getting cover head to toe… Gwen walked over and stopped just short of the mud.

"Come on, let's go out and kill more assholes" said Gwen

Hinata looked over, Erssime knocked her to the ground… she still looked up.

"I'm playing with my daughter" said Hinata, she launched up and pinned Erssime into the mud

Gwen let out a growl.

"This is more important" said Gwen

Hinata let up, letting Erssime squirm out, Hinata looked over

"Go by yourself" said Hinata "You more than capable of handling yourself" Hinata was hit in the back of the head by a mud ball

"Hahaha" laughed Erssime

Hinata turned back, she lower her body, ready to tackle.

"You can't be serious" said Gwen "You rather play with this child"

"Yes" said Hinata, cutting Gwen off "I want to play with my DAUGHTER" She looked over "I've killed over 75 scum bags today, I had spar that pushed me to remove my eye patch, a massive meal… and I got laid twice, I am sore… I am tired, and I want to unwind" Hinata looked back at her daughter, just into to get another mud ball to the face… Hinata tackled. "You understand when you adopt a child"

Gwen growled, she walked off… leaving the grid, she turned just as the door started to close

"There is no way in hell, I will ever ever ever adopt a child, and that's a promise" said Gwen, the door close

=== 2 Hours Later ===

Gwen pushed into the grid, she looked back at Ace, a young girl, just a few years younger than her… she was Gwen daughter… and she could create illusions, she was wearing a nice black dress.

"You know, it would be a bitch move if Moka showed this scene just after the scene I said I wasn't going to ever adopt" said Gwen

"You know she did" said Ace, looking away "So why say you wish she didn't"

"Riiiiight" said Gwen, rubbing her head, not knowing how to deal with her moppyness. "Come on, I need to talk to your Aunt Hinata"

Ace looked over to see who her mother was talking about… a ping of jealousy rang thought her as she saw her laughing with her daughters.

"Fine" said Ace, turning away

Gwen sighed… she came up Hinata, who had cards in her hand… laughing.

"Hey" said Gwen

Hinata didn't looked over, she was still pissed

"Hey" said Hinata

"What… what you playing" asked Gwen

"Well… Me and Dandy are playing poker" said Hinata, she gestured to Adélie "Adélie is playing bridge" she gestured to Erssime, who had many cards rolled up and sticking out of her nose, ear and mouth "and I don't know what she's playing, but she got a damn good poker face"

"I like… cupcakes" said Erssime, with crossed eyes and a grin

"Indeed" said Dandy

Gwen nodded, Hinata replaced two cards… and grinned.

"Ante up" said Hinata, playing her cards "Three of a kind"

"Ha" laughed Dandy, playing his "Full house bitch"

"Shit" said Hinata

Adélie played her cards, Hinata and Dandy groined

"Straight Flush" cried Hinata and Dandy

Erssime spit out a card, it rolled out and was black

"What my mommy brought back from Mexico" said Erssime, she played out five cards "A super soaker with cat piss, hot cheese, nipple blades, a sad hand job, and two midgets shitting in a bucket"

Hinata, Dandy, Adélie and Gwen blinked.

"Well then" said Dandy, smacking his felt beak together "I think she wins"

"Yeah, there no beating that" said Hinata

"I concur" said Adélie

Erssime grinned and giggled with her family, Hinata looked up to see Gwen, she looked over to see Ace.

"Adélie… take Erssime and go get a snack" said Hinata

Adélie blinked, she nodded her head… she stood up and took Erssime hand, leading her out. Hinata stood up, her back turned to Gwen… she waited for the sound of the door to close.

"Now, then" said Hinata, spinning on her heel and decking Gwen as hard as she could, knocking her to the ground "That was for earlier"

Gwen looked up, she turned her head and spit out some blood.

"Yeah… I deserved that" said Gwen

"You deserve more… but since you're a part of my clan, I won't punish you" said Hinata, she looked over at Ace, she sniffed once… smelling that Gwen marked her with a Inuzuka jutsu "So… what was that about never taking a kid?"

Gwen stood up, she rubbed her jaw.

"She was robbed of her childhood, and the one person who she wished to care for her couldn't… I couldn't abandon her" said Gwen

"How was it robbed" asked Hinata

"Government tied to turn her into a weapon due to her powers" said Gwen

"Her powers?" asked Hinata

"Psychic and she can warp reality to her choosing… in scene, she's 100x more powerful than me" said Gwen

"Why couldn't said person care for her?" asked Hinata

"He was like an Anbu ninja" said Gwen

Hinata nodded

"Got it" said Hinata

Gwen coughed slightly, she rubbed her head. Hinata titled her head to the side… her eyes narrowed.

"What?" said Hinata

"I was… j-just wondering" said Gwen, she paused

Hinata titled her head to the other side

"What?" said Hinata

Gwen gestured to Ace, who was looking off the too side… clearly not happy Batman was unable to care for her.

"I… don't know what to do" said Gwen

Hinata looked at Gwen, she started to walk off… she pat her shoulder.

"You and Kyoka think of something… sit and meditate on it" said Hinata

Gwen turned, her head followed Hinata… she stood there in shock, not sure what to do.

"Cryptic" said Ace

Gwen held her head as Hinata left the room, she was pissed that Hinata left her with that.

"Who is Kyoka?" asked Ace, looking over

"My Zanpakutō… a soul slayer" said Gwen

Ace blinked a few times

"So… that how you killed a ghost" said Ace, knowing about Hinata and Gwen's purge "But why the name?"

"Cause that's her name" said Gwen

"Her?" asked Ace, getting interested… slightly

Gwen smiled, she sat down and patted the ground

"I'll show you" said Gwen

Ace sat down, she watched as Gwen crossed her legs… and mimicked her. Gwen closed her eyes as did Ace… both enter a connected mindscape.

A Hinata clone was standing behind a tree, a smile on her face… she looked over.

'_That's right… and now you to use your powers, and_ _bond'_ thought Hinata, then popped.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata walked thought the base, she used her nose to lead her around… soon she crossed paths with Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, hey… Hinata right?" said Sunset

Hinata nodded her head

"What you doing?" asked Sunset Shimmer

"Just walking around… gonna let Gwen bond with her daughter, then plan to go crack more skulls" said Hinata

"Sounds fun" said Sunset

Hinata grinned… she looked around again.

"Hey, wanna see something funny?" asked Sunset Shimmer

Hinata looked over, she smiled.

"Sure" said Hinata

=== Plumber Base Prison ===

"Hey Ice King" said Sunset standing in front of a glass walled cell

"Oh, if it isn't my princess Sunset, what brings you here?" said Ice King

Sunset moved her fingers to the open door button, she hitting repeatedly to open and close it

"Open, Close, Open, Close, Open, Close, Open, Close, Close, Open, Close, Open, Close, Open, Close, Open" said Sunset, the door closing

"Hehehehe, I free" said Ice King, running to the door… and smashed against the glass "Ah, you trick me"

Sunset threw her head back and laughed, Hinata snicker as well… she looked over at the other cells and went to inspect, she came across a small green man.

"Who are you, who dares stand before Zim… TELL ME" yelled Zim

"My name is" started Hinata

"TELL ME" yelled Zim

"My name" started Hinata

"TELL ME" yelled Zim

"…" said Hinata

"…" said Zim

"…" said Hinata

"…" said Zim

"My" started Hinata

"TELL MEEEEEEEE" screamed Zim

"Fuck you" said Hinata walking away

Hinata looked at the prisoners for a while, seeing a lot of criminals… she didn't really care what they did. She looked over to see Sunset playing with her cell phone… Hinata walked over, and while she didn't mean to… got a peek at her text.

'Good, now all we have to do is obtain it, do what you can… and get the job done'

Sunset started to look over, Hinata looked to the left to hide she saw the text… Sunset's phone rang, she quickly put it to her ear.

"Yeah?" said Sunset… her face fell, she held the phone "W-What? You sure?"

Hinata could hear the fear in her voice

"Ok… yeah, ok… got it" said Sunset, she snapped the phone close, she closed her eyes and mutter aloud "Discord is in town"

Hinata's eyes widened, she ran past Sunset and down the hall, she enter the grid to see Gwen was hugging a crying Ace.

"Mom" said Ace

Gwen smiled and nuzzled her… she looked up at Hinata to see the worry on her face

"What wrong?" asked Gwen

"Discord is in town" said Hinata

Gwen's eyes widened, she quickly stood up… she looked at Ace.

"There are snacks in the kitchen, after that find you cousins and stay with them" said Gwen

Ace nodded her head… Hinata and GwenGwen quickly left and headed to the surface

=== Surface ===

Hinata and Gwen looked around, they waited for any sigh of the Lord of Chaos.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA" came a laugh, then a pillar of demonic and clownic energy reached to the darkened sky.

Hinata and Gwen narrowed their eyes, they looked at each other… then flashed to the source. The two touched down, and were quickly blindsided by Discord. Discord flew into the air and grinned… his title flashed under him like some Zelda Game.

Discord: The Chaos Lord

"Wha ha ha ha ha, so you're the ones having fun in our world" said Discord, touching down "Well, I here to stop it" He threw his head back "WHAHAHAHAHA, run now" he tilted forward and grinned "and I just may let you live"

Hinata and Gwen grabbed there zanpakuto's and pulled them out… Discord grinned, his skin started to bubble.

"So, that's you choice?" said Discord, he started to float in the air "so be it"

Discord threw his hand out and let out a high pitch scream as he body bulge and shine. Hinata and Gwen cover their eyes from the light… they could make out he was morphing… into… into… into…

A giant puppet version of himself

"Muhahahahaha" laughed Discord

Discord went thought some poses, then shadow boxed… he slammed his fist together.

"Muhahahahaha" laughed Discord

Hinata and Gwen readied themselves… they knew they'd have to be careful with facing this freak. Discord rushed at them and swung his giant metal fist… Gwen and Hinata dodged and his fist ripped across the ground.

_'Disco-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord'_

Hinata landed on his fist and ran up, Discords eyes cracked over and watched as she ran up his arm. Gwen landed on his shoulder and swung her sword down at his neck… it bounced of his metal skin.

'_Shit' _thought Gwen

Hinata flew up to Discords face and swung her sword, just as he opened his mouth… and shot out flames

_'Disco-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord'_

Hinata hit the ground, she quickly threw her hand forward and formed a cero… Gwen noticing the amount of power in it, jumped away and landed by Hinata. Wind whirled around Hinata, Gwen took quick not of that and moved her hand up… fire burned around it.

Gwen unleashed her flame and it flew towards Discord, Hinata fired her wind power Cero… increasing the flames size, letting it hit Discord head on.

"Muhahahahahahaha" laughed Discord

Discord unleashed his energy, blowing away the flame… he threw his fist down at Hinata and Gwen.

_'I'm not a fan of puppeteer'_

Hinata and Gwen jumped out of the way… but smaller fist shot from the main fist. Hinata and Gwen flew into the air to escape the fist, but they followed. Hinata growled, as did Gwen… both moved fast and pointed down unleashing energy based attacks.

_'but I've a nagging fear'_

The fists weren't stop by the attack, they pushed thought and gut busted both heroes… as they gasped for breath the fist made lewd gestures at them, angering them. Gwen quickly spun an rushed Discord, while Hinata went after the fist.

Gwen spun and slammed her leg to Discords head… making his eyes rattle in his skull, he laughed again. Gwen huffed, she moved her arms up and let out a scream as she opened gates, her hair half black half orange.

"**Gate of Joy**" screamed Gwen "**OPEN**"

_'Someone else is pulling at the strings'_

Gwen slammed into Discord, getting him to stumble back… Hinata spun downs him, her sword held tight as it started to glow.

"**Getsuga Tensho Tunneling Fang**" said Hinata

Hinata ripped into Discord with the energy, she stabbed it into his chest and ripped up to the side… destroying a few abandoned building. Gwen flew forward and slammed her foot into Discords face, she stomped repeatable pushing him back further and further.

_'Something terrible is going down'_

Hinata started to slashed at Discord as hard as she could, the energy coming from her and Gwen started to shake the whole town. Both flew back, Gwen pointed her hand forward as Hinata pointed her sword forward, the tip glowing with a Cero.

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata

"**MANA BLAST**" yelled Gwen

The two blasted engulfed Discord… however.

_'through the entire town!'_

The energy exploded away from him, he moved over to them slowly like a shit puppet would walk, laughing at them… taunting them.

"You can attack me all you want" said Discord "But you won't ever beat me, only a being of the same magic and stop me"

"BE QUIET" yelled Hinata and Gwen

Hinata moved her sword to her mouth, she went thought the hand sighs… her eyes shined.

"**Wolf Style: Shunko**" said Hinata

Hinata rocket towards Discords, slashing at him with her claws, swinging her head and cutting him with her sword. Gwen just threw punched at him face, getting him to laugh more… Gwen shot flames down his throat, making him stop.

Gwen grinned, hoping she burst his vocal cords… Discord's mouth opened wide to show a small piolet light, and a tank of gas behind it.

"Ah shit" said Gwen

Gwen moved her hands up as Discord unleashed a massive stream of fire… however Gwen grinned as she absorb it.

_'wreaking anarchy and all that it brings'_

Gwen inhaled sharply… and blasted her own fire out at Discord, matching his and pushing it back, least until Discord added an extra flame… then it pushed Gwen's back.

Hinata put her palms together, forming two cero's in her hands and creating a massive one… her eyes dilated she grinned at its size.

"MEGA CERO" yelled Hinata

_'I can't sit idly,'_

Hinata cero engulfed Discord in energy again, killing his flames, Gwen stopped her fire and throw her hand down… lightning spark over her arm.

"**CHIDORI STREAM**" yelled Gwen

Lightning shot from Gwen's hand and slammed Discord, engulfing what was left of him in more energy. Hinata and Gwen stopped their attack and waited, the smoke and dust cleared… to show Discord was fine, not a scratch on him

_'no I can't move at all!'_

"Muhahahahahaha" laughed Discord "Didn't I tell you, you can't kill me"

Hinata and Gwen didn't falter… they had to be strong.

"Must remain you of Aizen, hmm little girl?" said Discord with a grin

Hinata froze… her fight with him flashed thought her mind, she started to sweat… she started to breath heavy. Gwen looked down and growled, she looked back up at Discord.

'_Perfect… Hinata's having a panic attack, now of all times'_ thought Gwen

_'I curse the name'_

"Bastard, how do you know that name" said Gwen

"Muhahahahahahahahahaha" laughed Discord "Girl, I am living chaos… if a fly should fart and it brings destruction, I would know…" Discord paused "Memo to self, Create Flies that fart destruction"

Hinata quickly threw her hand over her face, 5 tails slammed into the ground… she moved her mouth up and a cero form, her tails move up and also formed cero's.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE AIZEN" screamed Hinata, unleashing her attacks

Discord looked over and moved up his hands… thee power pushed him back and wrapped around him. Discord was over taken by the blast and was launched backwards… he hit a building and it fell.

_'the one behind it all'_

Hinata huffed… her eye narrowed under her mask… her growled.

"He's still alive" said Hinata

Gwen looked over, she watched as the dust settled… she saw a figure, but it was different. Discord burst from the dust… in the form of a giant spider puppet.

"Muhahahahahahahaha" laughed Discord

_'Discord, I'm howling at the moon'_

Hinata and Gwen jumped out of the way, Discord looked up and his mouth dropped… shooting out webbing. Hinata and Gwen unleashed flames to burn them… revealing they were metal. The hot metal webbing landed on Hinata and Gwen, getting them to howl in pain.

Hinata and Gwen growled and increased there chakra, they flew higher and started to lift Discord into the air. Discord shifted his weight and slammed back to the ground, pulling Hinata and Gwen down with him. Thankfully the cable broke and the net fell off Hinata and Gwen.

Hinata and Gwen pushed away from each other, to insure they both wouldn't get caught together again. Hinata twisted her body and flew down towards Discord, hitting his back and drilling into him. Gwen flashed under him and slammed her fist up… throwing him into the air.

_'And sleeping in the middle'_

Hinata spun off him and twirled under him, as Gwen flipped over him… Gwen twist her leg around and slammed her leg into his back. Hinata threw her hands up and hit Discord, energy leaked from her hand.

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata flew down and skipped to the side as Discord slammed on the ground, Gwen stomped him again… pushing him down into the ground, only to have him spring back up

"Muhahahahahahahahaha" laughed Discord

_'of a summer afternoon'_

Gwen jumped off his back as spike shot out, Hinata rushed him… her sword burn with chakra.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata, hitting him point blank

Discord was pushed backwards and flipped on his back. Gwen flew high into the air… she spun and fell down at him, and threw her leg out

"**FALCON STOMP**" yelled Gwen as her leg burst into flames.

Gwen slammed Discord and actually made him bounce from the force, she spun around and kicked him again.

_'Discord, whatever did we do'_

Discord flipped and landed on his legs again, he head twisted and cracked around.

"Muhahahahahahaha" laughed Discord, getting Gwen growl in anger.

Hinata let loose a roar as her 6th and 7th tail burst from her armor… she flew over Discord and put her palms together again and fired a cero. Once again engulfing Discord… and cratering the ground. However Hinata wanted to make sure he'd die… and fired a few more times, digging a massive whole into the ground

_'to make you take our world away?'_

Hinata huffed, she fired one last time… Gwen slowly floated over to her, she pat her.

"Good work" said Gwen

Hinata looked over, she nodded her head… her tails flicked around

"Thanks" said Hinata

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Discord from under the cover of dust

_'Disco-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord'_

"No, that's not possible" yelled Hinata

"How is that snake still alive" said Gwen

"Oh… a snake am I" said Discord

The smoke cleared, Hinata and Gwen watched as Discord morph into a snake, a real one this time

"I'll show you how snake like I can be" said Discord

_'I'm fine with changing status quo'_

Discord launched toward Gwen and Hinata, his body grew and grew as he moved upwards. Discord snaked around them, getting them to watch closely. His snake tongue moved out and he mock them again… then let out a laugh.

"Why prolong this fight? I told you, you can't win" said Discord

Hinata's cheeks puffed up, she spewed fire from her mouth. Discord reared back and shot water from his mouth, showing signs of fighting back now. Gwen flanked to the back and flew down at him, she slammed her Zanpakutō into his back… getting him to howl.

Discord head quickly twisted 180 degrees and sprayed water at Gwen… pushing her back. Hinata now flew forward and slammed her Zanpakutō into his back. Discord head spilt down the middle and reformed, giving him two heads.

_'but not in letting go'_

The two heads looked at their target and attacked, Gwen and Hinata dodge and flew high. Discord looked up, giant gargoyle wings ripped from his back… he flew after them.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Discord "Isn't this fun"

Clouds formed and lightning started to strike… Discord vanished between the flashes. Hinata and Gwen whipped around to keep track of him… but it was becoming clear, this was a losing battle.

_'now the world is being torn apart'_

"NO" screamed Gwen "This is not fun you dumb mother fucker"

"Now get serous, we aint playing your fucking game" said Hinata

Discord frowned, he morphed back into his normal form, only with large wings… he grinned evilly and snapped his finger. Hinata and Gwen's powers were ripped away from them… they looked at each other.

Down below Sunset Shimmer looked up into the sky, lightning flashed and she saw the trouble Gwen and Hinata were in… her eyes dilated.

"NOOOOOOOOO" cried Sunset

"Muhahahahahahaha" laughed Discord, he then swung his arms out… stopping his theme short "No need to add more to this torment then" Discord moved his hand up… an orb formed in his claw. "**Chaotic Cero**"

Hinata and Gwen moved up their arms, and were blasted away… and out of site. Discord threw his head back and laughed again… they didn't stand a chance.

=== ? ===

Gwen and Hinata were laying on the ground, beaten, burnt and unconscious. Gwen's charms weren't active, as Discords magic canceled it… for how long is unknown. A small pink hand reached out a touched them… it pushed at them.

"PFFT" came a sound from the owner, it poked again "PFFTBLLBL"

Hinata stirred, getting a sharp gasp. The figure ran away… leaving Hinata and Gwen to lay in a forming pool of blood.

"PFFT PFFTBLLBL" came a sound

"Fluffle, what has got you so upset" came a voice

Fluffle, who was a young pink Equestria, wearing a pink fluffy jacket, and pink hair

"PFFTBLLBL" raspberry Fluffle, she started to beat her small hands on the elder Equestrian's skirt

The black skinned Equestrian sighed, her voice echoed in her own throat, she brushed her blue hair with her hand and let the little girl tug her blue skirt.

"PFFTBLLBL" raspberry Fluffle, pointing at her

"What is it, just tell me" said the elder women

"PFFT" raspberry Fluffle, she pulled her along… to Hinata and Gwen

The women looked down at them, she bent down… and check for a pulse, she closed her eyes… and waited for it.

BUMP BUMP BUMP

"She alive" said the women, taking about Hinata

She put her hand on Gwen

BUMP… BUMP… BUMP

"So is she, but she not well" said the women

The Equestrian stood up, two little teeth poke out, she moved her hand and it glowed with magic… she lifted them up and took them to the base, Fluffle right behind her.

The Equestria pushed her way into the abandoned building, Equestria art all over the walls, trashed and rubble littered the floor. She enters her room with a large pink butterfly on it, and rested the two girls on the massive bed of hay. She walked back over to the door and rushed to the medical bay.

Upon entering she saw two more equestrians, one with blue skin… who had to different shades of blue hair, she was getting her leg bandaged up by the 2nd with purple skin, with her dark purple and green hair.

"God damnit Sonata, I warned you… but do you listen, noooooo" said the purple one

Sonata sniffed and cried, she rubbed her eyes

"I'm sorry Aria" said Sonata

Aria sighed, she pulled Sonata into a hug

"Please, just… be more careful" said Aria

"O-Ok" said Sonata

The two looked into each other eyes, they moved in to kiss.

"Pardon me" came a voice

The black skinned one pushed between them to get the cabinet

"God damnit Chrysalis, way to ruin the moment" said Aria

"Yeah yeah, yell at me later" said Chrysalis, grabbing a large amount of medical stuff, she turned round and rushed out "Fluffle found two very injured girls and their bleed out on my bed"

Sonata and Aria quickly followed Chrysalis to her room, when they enter they saw their friend… and the eldest of them all checking them over, she looked over. She gestured them to come close and she quickly grabbed the stuff… she ripped off the cloths and went to work on patching them up.

"Thank goodness you were home Splat" said Chrysalis

Splat was a smile green color Equestria, she wore what seemed to be skate gear for her cloths, her hair was just a slightly darker shade then her skin. Splat was of royal descent, she was the daughter of the late King Sombra.

"Hmm" grunted Splat, her slime green hair over her face a she worked. "Open the bottle of disinfectant"

Chrysalis quickly opened the bottle for Splat, she handed it to her… Splat moved it to her hand, she forms a ball of slime and pour it in, making a mix to help seal the wound.

"I'll keep an eye out" came a new voice, walking into the room "hmm-mm, you to"

The girl close her phone, she closed her eyes and sigh.

"Welp… there goes my week" said the girl

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came Hinata's scream

The girl opened her eyes to see Splat tying Hinata down with her slime.

"Damn it sit still, I trying to help you" growled Splat, she looked over "Aria, Sonata… hold down the other girl"

They quickly obey the order and did as such, one she was pinned Splat dropped her smile on Gwen

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Gwen, but due to her wounds being greater than Hinata, didn't buck as hard

"Or not" said the girl, quickly redialing the number "Found them… hmm-hm, there here"

"Adagio, get off the phone and get me a bucket of water" screamed Splat

"Ok" said Adagio hanging up the phone, running out of the room

Splat sweat hard as she worked, she had to focus her slime to hold on the wounds to do its job. The amount of focus was dehydrating her and fast. Adagio came back with the bucket of water, she already knew what she wanted it for… she held it up under Splats hair and dipped it in.

The water was quickly sucked up and Splat let out a happy sigh.

"Much better" said Splat "Now get other"

=== Later ===

Splat stood up, she leaned back and after hearing a symphony of crackles, straightened up. The other were in there beds sleeping, Chrysalis and Fluffle was in Splats room… as she wasn't tired.

"Well, I did all I could" said Splat "The rest is in the hands of their god"

Sunset came running in, Adagio behind, her eyes dilate when she saw them, then she tilted her head

"Huh… not as bad as I thought" said Sunset, walking up

"No as bad as you thought? It took at least 45 minutes to stop the bleeding" said Splat, she watched as Sunset bent and inspected them "Who the fuck did they fight?"

"Discord" said Sunset

Dead silent

"D-Discord?" said Splat "The Equestrian God of Chaos?"

Sunset nodded her head, Splat grabbed her hair and pulled her up, getting her to scream.

"You fucking fool, Only an Equestrian can slay an Equestrian" growled Splat, she pushed Sunset face close "Tell me, are they Equestrians?"

Sunset shook her head, Splat pushed her away… Adagio ran to her aid and held her.

"Splat, you don't have to be so harsh" said Adagio

"Sunset let them rush to their deaths, I don't think I'm being harsh enough" said Splat

"They took off before I could tell them" said Sunset

Splat eyed her, she turned her head… she was being truthful

"Fine, I guess I did jump the gun" said Splat, she turned back "But I stand by what I said, she should have told them well before"

"Splat" started Adagio

"Its fine, I know it's my fault the world is this way" said Sunset looking down

Splats eyes widen

"H-Hey, I didn't say anything about that, I said you should have warned them of Discord" said Splat

"Yeah, but if I never sent the Equestria Girls away… we wouldn't be in this mess" said Sunset

Splat held up her hands and shook.

"I am not dealing with this shit again" said Splat, walking by Sunset and leaving the room "I gonna go to the bar"

Adagio watched as Splat left the building, she turned back to Sunset… she hugged her.

"Sunset… you need to let go of that" said Adagio

Sunset just stood there, tears dripped down her face

"How… how do I let go of this" said Sunset

Adagio bit her lip, her eyes darted

"This is different than before… I can't hide from this" said Sunset, she cover her eyes as she cried

The door opened again, Splat came back in… she marched up to Sunset and pulled her into a hug.

'_God damnit I'm getting soft_' thought Splat '_Father is probably laughing at me as he's burning in hell, may he rest in peace'_

Splat closed her eyes… then a tick formed, the other were all awake and were all joined in the group hug.

'_God damnit'_ thought Splat '_why am I the house mother to these mares_'

=== Hell ===

"BAWAHAHAHAHAHA, what a pussy" laughed King Sombra

=== Abandoned Building ===

Splat turned into slime and pulled away from the group, having enough of the lovey dovey shit.

"Alright that's enough" said Splat, she stamped her foot "Everyone get to bed"

Everyone did as told, they left and went back to bed, Sonata let out a loud yawn that was heard all around.

"Night mother" called out Sonata

Splat grit her teeth, she held her head and growled.

"Good night Sonata" said Splat

"Good night Aria" called out Sonata

"Good night Sonata" said Aria

"Good night" started Sonata

"SONATA" yelled Splat

Splat held her head, she wanted to cry… she looked back down to see Sunset, the vain in her eyes started to appear.

"Why are you still standing here, I said get to bed" said Splat

"Where's Trixie?" asked Sunset

"She still doing the mission" said Splat "She camping out in cottage at the museum"

"How close is she finishing?" said Sunset

"this is the last question" said Splat "She can't figure out the combination… yet, she said she going to see if there any records of it, seeing that all of their computers are smashed, she gonna have to read all the records… now, BED"

Sunset nodded her head, she moved up and hugged Splat again, she pulled away and went to Adagio's room with the large diamond on it. Splat rubbed her head and sighed… as much as she hates that these girls see her as a mother… it does bring her some joy.

Splat stretched out her arm, letting it snake its way to the kitchen… while she would like a cold beer from the taps, a bottle of whiskey will be just as effective. Her arm retracted and she had her bottle, she sat down and started to drink… she kept a close eye on the girls.

Every once in while there wounds would reopen, and Splat would close them by herself. Time ticked by, the whiskey started to work… their wounds haven't opened in hours, her eyes grew heavy. Splat slumped over, a snore escaped her throat… as was out cold.

=== Adagio's Room ===

Sunset and Adagio were laying back in there hay, Sunset had slipped back into her depressed state. Adagio moved up and kissed her cheek.

"Sunset" said Adagio

Sunset looked over, her eyes filled with sadness

"I love you" said Adagio, she moved up and kissed Sunsets lips, she pulled away "I know I've neglected to tell you that"

"It's ok… you don't have to" said Sunset

"But I do" said Adagio "I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you to" said Sunset

"I think… its time I show you how much" said Adagio, she flipped over and pinned Sunset in the hay "I think… it's your turn to be pleasured"

Sunset gasped, she shook her head

"Adagio, that's not necessary… you don't have to lower yourself for me" said Sunset "I'll just pleasure you like always"

Adagio shook her head, she kissed Sunset's lips again, Sunset trembled… Adagio slipped her tongue in getting the younger Equestrian to shiver and moan. Adagio pulled away, saliva dripped from her mouth.

"No… from now on, we are equals" said Adagio "I'm not the wicked siren I once was when we meet, and you are not the weak and helpless girl who think she deserve to be treated poorly."

"But… I, but" stammered Sunset

Adagio kissed her yet again

"I setting my foot down, we are equals… and you need to stop blaming yourself for everything" said Adagio

"How can I not, look at the world… look at what I have done" said Sunset, tears formed in her eyes "What good has come from this world?"

Adagio stared at Sunset, she shook her head and laughed slightly

"Well… my sisters and I have converted" said Adagio

Sunset rocked her head

"Ok, anything else?" said Sunset

"Well, yeah… many villains have converted, Splat… Chrysalis… Trixie" said Adagio, she kissed Sunset's cheek "This dark and evil world… it's forced the lesser villains to see their error, and go into hiding from the true villains"

"Yeah, but the number of lives lost" started Sunset

"Can be regained once the dragon balls are restored" said Adagio "This event, has change the world for the worst, but after its fixed… it will be for the better"

Sunset looked down, still upset… Adagio knew she was done talking, so now it's for pleasure. Adagio sat up and clapped her hand, getting Sunset to look up.

"Take off everything but your bra and panties" said Adagio, licking her lips "I want to remove those"

Adagio pulled away and enter the bathroom add-on, the door close. Sunsets heart pounded, she quickly removed her cloths… she lay and wait in her black bra and panties, eager for Adagio. The door slowly opened and Adagio was standing there, in a very alluring pose… wearing only her black bra and panties.

Adagio came over to Sunset, as she got half way to her she got on her hands and feet, and slank over… it drove Sunset wild. Adagio stopped just at her and smiled.

"Tonight… I am yours" said Adagio "Command me"

Sunset's heart pounded

"G-Get on me" said Sunset

Adagio tilted her head

"Wouldn't you rather be on top?" asked Adagio

Sunset shook her head

"Are you sure?" asked Adagio

"You said command you, I want bottom" said Sunset "So get on me"

"As you wish" said Adagio

Adagio slowly moved up Sunset, her hands traced over her… barly grazing her, teaseing and tempting her. Sunset shivered… Adagio stopped as her eyes reached Sunsets eyes.

"and now?" asked Adagio

Sunset was lost in Adagio's eyes, she bit her lip

"K-Kiss me… my neck… a-and shoulder" said Sunset

Adagio lower her head and gave Sunsets neck a kiss, she pushed her face against Sunset and licked her, getting the sweet taste off her. Sunset tilted her head back… unable to make a sound at the pleasure she was feeling. Adagio moved up slightly and kissed her shoulder, then bit her hard.

"Ah" gasped Sunset

Adagio smiled, she pulled away for a moment.

"Anything else… or is this fine?" asked Adagio

"L-Let me… let me take off your bra" said Sunset

"Do you want me to remove yours?" asked Adagio as she leaned up, letting Sunset move her hands up and she quickly undid the straps

"Y-Yes" said Sunset, Adagio's bra fell forward

"As you wish" said Adagio

Adagio moved forward, her nipples pushed against Sunsets bra… her face inches from Sunsets. Sunset moved forward and pushed her lips against Adagio's… Adagio closed her eyes and kissed back as she finished taking of the bra.

She moved her hand out and threw it to the side, she put her hands on Sunset's shoulder. Sunset let her hormones and instincts guide her, she wrapped her arms around Adagio's waist, and held her close. Adagio felt Sunset's tongue slip between her lips, and love it… there tongue brushed and rubbed.

Sunset face burned with enjoyment, Adagio opened her eyes just as Sunset did… lust fill both eyes. Adagio had to fight the urge to take over and have Sunset please her… she closed her eyes again and let her love do her thing.

Sunset pulled way, panting heavly. Adagio opened her eyes again… she smiled at Sunset.

"Anything" started Adagio

"Go down" said Sunset "I want… do… I… do to me, what you have me do to you"

Adagio smiled slyly, she moved up and kissed Sunset again

"As you wish" said Adagio

Adagio slowly moved down, she gave her breast a kiss, then moved down lower… she bit at the edge of Sunsets panties and pulled down as she went further. Adagio moved back up to Sunset's pussy, it shined in the candle light from how wet it was.

Adagio moved up and pushed out her tongue, she slid it up Sunsets cunt… getting her to shiver.

"Adagio" moaned Sunset

Adagio didn't respond other than lick and lap at Sunset's smooth hairless pussy, she looked up at her, her pink eyes shined in the candle light. She retracted her tongue and licked her lips, she gave another lick.

"Hmmm, if I had known it would taste this good… I would have gone down on you a long time ago" said Adagio

Adagio went to lick again.

"Cuddle me" said Sunset

Adagio looked up, she moved up and pushed herself into Sunset.

"As you wish" said Adagio

"Kiss me" said Sunset

Adagio smiled, Sunset seemed to be enjoying herself now.

"As you wish" said Adagio

Adagio kissed Sunset again, the two held each other close… kissing and foundling each other, till they fell asleep in each other arms.

=== Next Morning ===

Splat slumped forward, hitting her head on the ground… she shot up and saw that Hinata and Gwen were gone. Splat pushed herself to her feet, she left the room and went looked over the banister, and saw Hinata moving around just fine… getting her to blink.

Hinata was talking to Sunset, she turned slightly and pointed in a direction, Splat saw were Hinata wound was… or use to be.

"Gone?" said Splat

Splat heard a loud burp, she saw Gwen step out of the kitchen… chugging one of her bottle of wine.

"HEY" yelled Splat, stretching over she landed in front of Gwen "That's mine"

Gwen looked down at the bottle, she pulled it from her lips and put the cap back on.

"Sorry" said Gwen, she let out a burp "I was thirsty"

Splat grabbed the bottle from Gwen and check it out, she gasped.

"Damn it, that was a good year… you nearly drank it all" said Splat

Gwen blushed and scratched at her nose.

"Sorry" said Gwen

Splat sighed… she looked Gwen up and down.

"Your wounds healed to?" asked Splat

Gwen nodded her head, she pat her side

"My charms of Bezel is working full force again, so I'm once again immortal" said Gwen, she moved her hands behind her head "Thanks for patching us up"

Splat waved it off, she pointed over at Fluffle who was sitting by Chrysalis.

"Thank Fluffle, she found you and got Chrysalis to help… I just took over" said Splat

Gwen nodded, she walked over to Fluffle who was nibbling on Chrysalis hair. Gwen bent down and went to talk, Fluffle lunched at her and gasped, she smacked her to the ground and nuzzled.

"PFFTBLLBLL" raspberryed Fluffle

"Sorry about that" said Chrysalis "She's got brain damage, and gets excitable"

Fluffle looked back over, she gasped and tackled at Chrysalis and pushed into her, nuzzling hard

"It's ok… I've dealt with that before" said Gwen

"So, how strong are you?" asked Aria

Aria walked around Hinata, inspecting her

"Don't look strong" said Aria stopping next Sonata

Hinata grinned, she swooped down quickly and lift Aria and Sonata up on each arm, she flex and grinned. Sonata clapped her hand as Aria nodded her head.

"Light as a feather" said Hinata

Aria scoffed

"Your flattery will get you know where" said Aria

Hinata just grinned, she eased the girls back down to their feet… she moved up and flexed again.

"So you can lift Aria and Sonata, those too only weight about 115 lbs. each" said Adagio, with a smirk "How much could you lift? I mean really, what's the heaviest thing you had to lift"

Hinata blinked, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back

"Let's see… hmmm" said Hinata, she moved her hand up and clapped her arm "Well, I did enter a companion 3 years ago in the fire capital… I was able to pull a train with 10 cars 500 feet"

Adagio eyes budge, Hinata grinned as she remember everyone's face.

"I could have pulled it for miles… but a had already beat the record by 350 feet and 7 cars, so I stopped" said Hinata

Adagio looked over at her friends, they were gasping as well… she looked over at Sunset.

"She did go toe to toe with Bulma, pushing her to Super Saiyan 3" said Sunset

"And I didn't even don my Hollow mask, or go bankai" said Hinata with a grin

"What and what?" said Splat, she was listening from afar

"I have a very powerful being known as a hollow in me, she's kinda like my twin… or as the correct term, my inner demon" said Hinata

Sunset stirred a little

"Is she dangerous?" asked Sunset

"No, she very sweet once you know her, wasn't even evil… she just wanted me to love her" said Hinata

"God, that sounds like a cheesy way to explain the ill actions of a naughty childe" said Splat, swigging on her wine "what about Bankai?"

"it's the final stage of my Zanpakutō" said Hinata, flashing her sword "When I use Bankai, I gain the power of the Senso no Megami, and become one myself"

"You become a goddess?" said Sunset, she pulled at her hair "Why didn't you use that agents Discord?"

"Last time I went Bankai… I fell into a coma" said Hinata, then blushed "That and I didn't think about it… I kinda black out at one point" Hinata looked over "I forgot, what cause it?"

"You want me to answer honestly… or you want me to bullshit you" said Gwen

"I want the truth, Discord said something… then I blanked" said Hinata "What did he say"

Gwen stayed quiet… she sighed.

"Aizen" said Gwen

Hinata felt a pulse, she started too sweat… her breathing became unstable, images of Aizen and his mocking reemerged.

"I… I need some air" said Hinata, rushing out side

Sunset looked over

"So, was… *atem* the one" started Sunset

"yes…" said Gwen "That man… was able to decimate dozens of men and women, who could be deemed a one man/women army" Gwen looked down at Fluffle, she rubbed her head getting her to gasp "He reviled he was spying on Hinata since her conception, and everything that had happen to her… he used his knowledge to mock and taunt her… to get her to lose her will"

Gwen paused

"The thing the shook her the most, was when her surprise attack failed… he let her attack again, full power" said Gwen "Bastard was able to dispel her attack like nothing… Even when she was able to land a mortal wound on him, it healed instantly"

"Jesus" said Splat

"I not fully sure what happened at that point, as I was out cold… but Hinata had enter a diminution, that let her get 3 years of training… in one hour" said Gwen "In that time, Hinata had closed the gap, and pushed past… *Atem* however… he was able to ascend higher, but it didn't matter… Hinata was still above him, she probably didn't need to use Bankai… but she wanted to insure his death" Gwen paused "The attack resulting in a small canyon 10 miles deep, 6 miles long, and 150 feet wide, thought the dirt fell and it became about a mile wide now, but that's not the point… no body was found"

"JESUS CHRIST" yelled Splat

Sunset looked outside, she saw Hinata pacing around a bit… but seemed to be calming down. Hinata held her head and started to twitch… she spun around and ripped a tree in half with her claws… and not just any tree, that tree was mahogany... Not just any Mahogany, but mahogany from the came from the planet of Malchior 7 where the trees are 300 feet tall and breathe FIRE!

"So, changing topic… you think she can open a vault?" asked Sunset

Gwen slowly looked over

"Why?" asked Gwen

"Because… there an amulet that can grant a wish… we get it, and bring back the Equestria girls" said Sunset

"Why not just wish for the destruction of Discord, or the other who are causing trouble?" asked Gwen

"It can't harm anyone who is more powerful then it" said Sunset

"Damn it… yeah, a vault would be a cake walk to her, in fact… insulting to even ask" said Gwen

"Oh… so, she wouldn't if we asked" said Sunset

"No, you just have to tell her what were after first" said Gwen

=== Museum ===

"So, there an amulet here and we can use it to bring back the Equestria girl and help bring peace?" asked Hinata

"Yes, getting it will help greatly" said Sunset

"Ya better believe, I got tricks up my sleeve" came a voice

Hinata looked down the hall, she tilted her head.

"Is… someone here?" asked Hinata

"That's probably just Trixie… she sings when she get bored" said Sunset

"See me dominate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat" sang Trixie

Sunset and Hinata walked down the hall, to see a blue skinned, a silvery blue hair. She was in a witch out fit and dancing back and forth, she pointed at a vault.

"You think you've got what it takes to go toe to toe?" sang Trixie, she moved her hand and summoned her magic "I've got more moves than you'll ever know"

Trixie threw her hand forward and threw a fire ball, doing nothing.

"Guuuuuuuuuh" growled Trixie "The Great and Powerful Trrrrrrixe is getting pissed"

Hinata walked up and past Trixie, she inspected the vault.

"Who are you, Trixie demands you tell Trixie" said Trixie

Sunset walked up and pat her shoulder, getting her to look over.

"Hinata gonna get us in the vault" said Sunset

"Ha, Trixie would love to see that" said Trixie, her cheeks puffed out

Hinata pushed her palmed agents the vault door, she gripped it and her fingers pushed thought the metal.

"Duck" said Hinata

Sunset and Trixie saw Hinata rip the door off, they ducked as it flew over them and crashed down the hall… they looked back, Trixie's jaw was dropped.

"T-That… that door was made of infused Titanium and Katchin, how did she do that" said Trixie

Sunset jaw was also dropped, she just shook her head.

'_I knew she was strong… but even I will admit, that was intense' _thought Sunset

"The hell is this?" asked Hinata, holding up the amulet… with an Alicorn.

"That's the Unicharm, or as some call it the Alicorn Amulet" said Sunset, she reached and took it… a glow came over her "This will give me enough power to bring them back"

"So it doesn't grant wishes per say?" asked Hinata

"No" said Sunset, her eyes flashed… she moved her hand out "But this is the wish… of every equestrian, save for Discord"

Sunset focused her magic and shot a beam out, it expanded and exploded, Hinata cover her eyes… when she moved them down, she tilted her head. Standing in front of her… was some pony looking humanoid.

Sunset and Trixie quickly bowed. She approached them, her eyes one Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer… you have caused the destruction of the universe, how do you plea?" said purple Equestria

"Guilty your majesty" said Sunset "I know I screw up… and I am sorry"

She blinked her eyes, she saw the Amulet in her hand… she moved her hoof out.

"I'll be taking back that amulet now" said the princess

"Yes Princess Twilight" said Sunset

Sunset handed it over to Twilight, she snapped it on her dress… she looked over at Trixie.

"Hmm, I didn't know Earth is were all equestrian criminals are banish" said Twilight

Trixie grit her teeth, she didn't say anything… she knew what she did was wrong. Hinata growled a little at how she was talking to them.

"Princess Twilight… Discord is running amuck" said Sunset "he has to be stopped"

"You think I don't know that" said Twilight, she turned to Sunset "We were about to destroy him, but someone wished us away"

"It was an accident" cried Sunset "I… I wanted to help"

"A likely story… once a criminal, always a criminal" said Twilight

Her vision was soon obstructed by Hinata, who was standing in front of Sunset.

"I am not gonna stand her and let you talk down to her, Princess or not" said Hinata

Twilight narrowed her eyes

"You do know she is a criminal, right?" asked Twilight

"I don't care" said Hinata, she scoffed "Probably wasn't anything real bad, you're just over reacting"

"She attacked me… I am royalty" said Twilight

"SO AM I" yelled Sunset, tears running down her eyes "I told you thousands of times I was sorry, I was jealous that I wasn't able to get my crown due to my lack of a cutie mark"

Twilight shook her head

"An attack is still an attack" said Twilight

Sunset looked down

"I'm sorry" cried Sunset

Twilight turned around, she started to use her amulet.

"We will discuss this later… right now I need to get bring back the others" said Twilight, her hoof shinned and her wings and horn started to glow.

In a bright flash Twilight was able to bring back all her friends, the other 5 elements of harmony. Now Hinata has seen a few of them, so she knows what they looked like… but again, they were pony like. (**What they look like, is on a Blog/Journal on my deviant club**)

"Ok… did someone slip me some acid, what am I seeing?" asked Hinata

The other looked over… not sure what to make of Hinata's outburst, Twilight turned to face her.

"You've never seen an Equestria in their true form, have you?" asked Twilight, she looked down at Sunset and Trixie "Drop them"

Hinata looked back, her eyes bulge when she saw pony's in cloths behind her… they stood up, still the same height. Both had a horn poking out of there forehead

"Equestrians are pony humanoid" said Twilight

Hinata blinked, then remember she had sex with one

"YOU MEAN I FUCKED A PONY?" yelled Hinata

"Who?" asked Twilight

"Fleur de Lis" said Hinata

"What, you got that whore to have sex with you" said a white furred pony with a horn, her voice brass and prideful "Lucky"

"Rarity, do remember that I am your girlfriend" came a soft voice from the orange

"I know Applejack" said Rarity, grinning as she rubbed her face with her hoof "I just saying she was lucky"

"H-H-How vulgar" said a shy blue one with wings

A yellow one popped out behind her, and goosed her.

"Got your ass Dash" said the intergenic yellow one

Dash let out a loud gasped and squealed

"Fluttershy" gasped Dash

Hinata rubbed her head, his was a lot… she looked over at the pink one, who was eating an apple, staying to herself… twirling a lasso for fun.

"Ya all ar perverts" said the pink one

"Live a little Pinkie" said Rarity

"Don't reackon I wanna" said Pinkie

Sunset clear her throat

"I don't mean to be rude, and I know I have no place to tell any of you what to do… but I think its best we get back to the Equestrian Embassy" said Sunset "The other might need help cleaning"

Twilight blinked

"Others?" asked Twilight

=== Equestria Embassy ===

The doors opened and the Equestria Girl saw everyone cleaning up their home/embassy… Twilight looked around to see who was all cleaning.

'_The Dazzling's, Chrysalis… even Splat'_ thought Twilight

Sunset and Trixie pushed in, turning back into the human form to have fingers… they started to help, surprising Twilight even more. Hinata walked in and started to do her part.

_'It's time for us to come together'_

Sunset and Adagio flipped a table up right, then started to dust and clean it… Sonata was dusting off the pictures.

_'It's the only way that things will get better'_

Aria was trying to lift statue of the Equestrian goddess, Celestia… and was struggling.

_'It's time for us to take a stand'_

Splat walked up the stair with a plunger in hand, she enter the bathroom… the sound of her plugging was heard… then a flush

"Fixed it" yelled Splat

"GAH" came Chrysalis scream from the kitchen "THERE SHIT IN THE SINK"

"DAMN IT" screamed Splat, flying from the bathroom and into the kitchen "GOD DAMN IT ITS ON THE FLOOR"

_'So come on and lend a helping hand'_

The Equestria girls looked over to their princess and leader, she was studying them all… she looked over to see Trixie use her magic to clean the cobwebs… she then looked over see Gwen and Hinata rolling up the rugs to dust them out.

Twilight walked in and started to use her magic to straighten stuff out, the other soon followed.

_'Fix it up'_

Pinkie came walking up to Sunset and Adagio, she pulled out her handkerchief and started to wipe the table clean.

_'Yeah, it's all right'_

Applejack looked over to see Sonata was up a ladder, it started to shake… she went over and held it steady for her. Sonata looked down, and smile… she looked back up to change the light bulb.

"Thank you" said Sonata

"It's nothing darling" said Applejack "Just… be careful"

_'We'll get it ready by tonight'_

Rarity came over to help Aria, they both started to lift it off the ground… but it was still too heavy.

_'Mix it up'_

Hinata and Gwen came back from outside, as Hinata past them she stopped, and lifted it up with one finger… Rarity and Aria watched as she walked away.

"Show off" said Aria

_'Yeah, help a friend'_

Fluttershy enter the kitchen as Chrysalis walked out, Fluffle was hanging on her shoulder and sucking on her hair. She walked up to Splat and tapped her shoulder, getting the older mare to look over. Fluttershy gently pushed her out of the way… she took the plunger and slammed it down, clearing the blockage from the building.

Splat face just fell, she watched as Fluttershy left bouncing a mumming to herself.

_'We'll come together in the end'_

Now up on the roof Chrysalis was cleaning out the animal cages… she smiled as the rabbit she was caring for came out. It sniffed around a bit, then hopped past her, she followed it to see the rabbit had stopped just short of Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hello little one" said Dash

_'It's time to show that we've got still spirit'_

Dash looked up at the former changeling queen, she smiled softly as she titled her head

"Thank you for caring for my animal" said Dash

_'Raise your voice and let everyone hear it'_

Chrysalis was a little mad that the rabbit didn't come to her after all the love and care she gave it, but she nodded her head.

Back in the Embassy Twilight was using her magic to put the books back on their shelves, more magic soon followed as Trixie and Sunset helped

_'It's time to show that we're strong'_

Adagio and Applejack were now cleaning the former black carpets, Adagio blinked when she saw it.

"Huh… so that's what color the carpet is" said Adagio

"Yup… pure cream white" said Applejack "My most favor of colors"

"Isn't white the abstract of all colors?" said Adagio

"NEEEEEEEEEEERD" came Splats voice from the other room

_'So come on, everybody, sing along'_

"Eat me" yelled Adagio

"Already got a girlfriend, that and I don't think Sunset would like having my sloppy seconds" said Splat

"MOM" screamed Adagio

Applejack was just blushing

_'(Look...) Look how we've all come together'_

Sonata was now in the kitchen with Fluttershy… both were dancing around and singing as they baked cupcakes for their friends, a pink aura off them.

"Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!" sang Sonata and Fluttershy as they stirred the batter "Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!" they looked at each other as they dance "Cupcakes!" they pulled away and stirred "Cupcakes" They looked at each other again "Cupcakes" they pour the batter in the tins, then slapped them in the oven "CUPCAKES!"

_'(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better'_

Adagio and Applejack were in a room filled with fabric, both shaking their hips as they crafted there dresses that they planned to donate, a white aura came off them.

"Making dresses, cutting out the pattern snip by snip" sang Adagio and Applejack "Making sure the fabric folds nicely"

_'(Look...) Look how we've all come together'_

Dash and Chrysalis were in Dash's room, which was also the room Chrysalis bunked in… Fluffle was getting restless and needed her nap, a pink aura came off them.

"Hush now! Quiet now!" sang Dash and Chrysalis softly and quietly "It's time to lay your sleepy head!" Fluffle eyes grew heavy fast, her eyes fluttered "Said hush now! Quiet now!" her eyes closed, her tongue slid out of her mouth "It's time to go to bed!"

A soft snore came from Fluffle's throat

_'(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!'_

Aria and Rarity, who hated to do this… but did it for their friend cleaned the floors, a blue aura came of them.

"Clean and proper" sang Aria

"Clean and proper" sang Rarity "Let's get this finished"

"Get this finished" sang Aria

_'(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right'_

Splat and Pinkie were in the second kitchen, cooking more proper foods for the group and tasting the other, an orange Aura came from them.

"Apple fritters" sang Splat tasting Pinkies food "It's so flaky, yet so tasty"

"Apple Cider" sang Pinkie taking a sip "So crisp and refreshing… wait, is this liquor?"

"Eeyup" said Splat

_'(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight'_

Looking down from the banister was Twilight, next to her was Trixie… a light purple aura came off them.

"I always wonder what friend ship could be" said Trixie

"Until they all shared their magic with me" sang Twilight

Sunset watched with a smile, everyone as getting along… unknown to her, all the aura coming off everypony, was being absorbed into her.

_'(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend'_

"Smile Smile Smile" sang Sonata and Fluttershy as they slipped out of the kitchen

_'My little Pony'_

_'(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end'_

Adagio and Applejack came out of the room in beautiful dresses… they at least wanted to wear them once… see if they need one for themselves

"We'll be the toast of the town, the girls on the go" sang Adagio and Applejack

_'My little Pony'_

_'(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right'_

"There's music in the treetops" sang Dash "And there's music in the vale" she stopped and looked up at her new friend "And all around the music fills the sky"

"There's music by the river" sang Chrysalis "And there's music in the grass" she stopped and looked down at her new friend "And the music makes your heart soar in reply"

The two then started to vocalize with each other

_'My little pony'_

_'(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight'_

"Anything you can do I can do better" sang Rarity, balancing a book on her hand "I can do anything better then you"

"No you can't" sang Aria, balancing two

"Yes I can" sang Rarity, balancing six

"No you can't" sang Aria, balancing ten

"Yes, I, CAN" sang Rarity, balancing twenty

_'My little pony'_

_'(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend'_

Splat and Pinkie stumbled out of the kitchen, both blushing and grinning

"Let's hit the bar" sang Pinkie

"Get more beer" sang Splat

"Were so plastered" sang Pinkie

"So fucking plastered" sang Splat

_'My little pony'_

_'(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!'_

"They are my very best friends" sang Twilight and Trixie

_'My little pony'_

Sunset was just beside herself in joy… still unware she was absorbing energy. Gwen and Hinata beside her, they looked at each other.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Hinata

"What was what?" asked Sunset

"The singing" said Gwen

"Equestrians have been known to break out in song if their emotions are high enough, and seeing how are emotions are in full gear at all times… well, we sing a lot" said Sunset

"Why didn't you sing?" asked Hinata

"Didn't feel like it" said Sunset

"Everypony" called out Twilight, getting everyone to poke their heads up and out door. "Let us discus what we plan to do about Discord"

=== Council Room, Boring Meeting Skip ===

Everyone, Gwen and Hinata included were gathered around the table. Twilight looked around… she looked at the former Equestria villains… she could feel that the element of harmony was in them, save for Sunset.

She knew her gods had done it… could that be the reason of their change? Either way, she figured she need their help…

'_Neo Bearers of Harmony'_ thought Twilight, with a nod

"All apposed?" said Twilight

A lone blue hoof moved up

"So… its 14/1?" asked Twilight "The decision on Discord is to"

"Murder his ass" said Hinata

"Kill him dead" said Gwen

Twilight coughed slightly

"Well… not in those words, but yes… Discord must be vanquished" said Twilight, she glanced over at Rainbow Dash "I'm sorry Dash, but his crimes go beyond his normal MO, he must face his punishment"

Rainbow Dash, was the only one who was agents harming him… she didn't want her friend to suffer, she sighed.

"It's… its ok" said Dash

Fluttershy knew Dash was lying, everyone did… but no one commented, she'd be sad and upset for a while… but she'd get over it.

"So… how we gonna do it, and epic battle" asked Hinata

"Magical transformations?" asked Gwen

"Sing" said Twilight

Hinata and Gwen faulted, bashing their faces on the table… everyone just blinked at them.

=== ? ===

Standing on the stage… in a mother fucking dress, was Discord… singing a swaying as he vocalized. He had captured a large crowd of people and forced them to watch his song and dance

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, ah ah ahhhhhhhhhh" sang Discord

Discord swayed, he moved his arm out

"Welcome to the show" sang Discord "I'm here to let you know" he grinned "Our time is now" he moved his hand, and made thumbs down "Your time is running out"

Discord threw his head back and laughed, the Equestria girl were up on a hill overlooking his stage… all in their Equestrian forms to be at full power. Sunset Shimmer was sitting on the side, feeling that she wouldn't be of any help.

"Feel the wave of sound" sang Discord, swing his hand down, a sound wave slammed into crowd "As it crashes down" he swung his arm out "You can't turn away" magic forced everyone to watch him "I force you all to stay"

Discord laughed again, a dark ribbons surrounded him

"I will be adored" sang Discord, the ribbons wrapped around him "Tell me that you want me" they started to change his body "I won't be ignored" a light shined from him "It's time for my reward"

The light died, Discord's figure had changed more dramatics and demonic… he grinned as his wings were now long a leathery.

"Now you need me" sang Discord "Come and heed us" he threw his arms down, his power exploded from him "Nothing can stop me now"

"Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh" sang the Equestria Girls, and the Neo Bearers of Harmony' "I've got the music in me" Discord growled and looked up, seeing the Equestrian's whom come to challenge him "Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh"

Everyone except Twilight and Trixie was playing instruments as they sang, save for Sunset, Gwen and Hinata… and Fluffle, she was still at the Embassy, were weren't singing at all.

As I know people would want to know, I will tell you. Rainbow Dash was playing the tambourine, Fluttershy was beating on the drums, Applejack was playing on the keytar, Pinkie Pie was strumming on her bass, as Rarity rocked out on her electric guitar.

Now for the Neo Bearers of Harmony, Splat created a long think piece of smile and strummed it, Chrysalis was shaking some maracas, Sonata was shaking the hell out of her clackers, Aria was playing xylophone, and Adagio was playing the… accordion?

"Screw you, it's a beautiful instrument" said Adagio

"Don't need to hear a crowd, Cheering out our name" sang Twilight and Trixie "I didn't come here seeking Infamy or fame"

Discord growled as there magic started to flow down the hill, and started to free his prey

"The one and only thing, That we are here to bring, Is music, is the music, Is the music in our souls" sang the whole group, again minus Sunset, Gwen and Hinata

The power of friendship flowed thought them all as they all enter there Anthro form, meaning there wings and horns poked thought there human form… those who were earth ponies didn't change, but were still more powerful, Splat was an earth pony.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata had translucent bat like wings that gave them lift, Chrysalis had a large crooked horn that looked like a blade, and large bug like wings.

"Gonna break out, Out!" sang the girls "Set myself free, yeah. Let it all go, Go!" they all played there instruments and poured there music into it "Just let it be, yeah" there magic started to expand and grow, they started to float in the air "Find the music in your heart, Let the music make you start, To set yourself apart"

A pulsed shot out and hit Discord, angering him

"So, the gloves are off hmmm?" said Discord

Discord snapped his fingers, and his evil music played louder.

"What I have in store, All I want and more" sang Discord, he power force his prey to watch him again "I will break on through, Now it's time to finish you!"

Another dark pulse rang from Discord, he let out a murderous laugh as he created a giant astro projection of himself, it flew towards the group and circled them… when he went at them they played there instruments and created attacks.

The many attacks pushed him away, Gwen and Hinata beside themselves… Music was killing a god. Twilight and Trixie vocalized and pushed him back further. Discord let out a loud vocalists scream… pushing them all back, he got louder and louder… it was too much.

Everyone felt to the ground, the mic Twilight shared with Trixie flew from her hand and stopped at Sunsets feet, she bend down and picked it up. Discord snicker, his astro projection laugh along with the real him.

"Awww, how sweet" mocked Discord "Be a dear and help me again, and destroy that thing… I'll give you a nice seat in power"

Sunset licked her lips, as if thinking it over… she looked at saw how everyone looked at her, worried, scare… fearful. Sunset closed her eyes… she shook, she opened them and stepped forward.

"You're never gonna bring me down, You're never gonna break this part of me" sang Sunset, she stomped her foot "My friends are here to bring me 'round, Not singing just for popularity"

Sunset marched up and pointed at Discord, not backing down from the front she's putting up. Twilight and Trixie stood up, she reached out and held the mic with her… both felt a powerful volt come from her.

"We're here to let you know, That we won't let it go" sang Sunset, Trixie, and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow, And you can try to fight, But we have got the light of"

The three swung their hands out, a rainbow of magic shot out and slammed into Discord and his astro projection. The impact shook Discord, getting him to gasp and cough blood, it also freed all his victims.

"Friendship on our side!" sang Everyone, minus Hinata and Gwen, they played harder "Got the music in our hearts, We're here to blow this thing apart" Discord growled, he went to move but coughs more blood "And together, we will never, Be afraid of the dark"

Sunset Shimmer floated in the air, in a bright flash she enter her Antho form… and even more, a red and yellow sun flashed on her thigh and shined thought her skirt

"A cutie mark" said Trixie

"Here to sing our song out loud, Get you dancing with the crowd" sang Everyone "As the music of our friendship, Survives, survives"

Everyone in the crowd started to sing, Discord growled… he flew above them.

"Stop it, stop singing" said Discord, he swung his and out "As your dark lord I command it"

Hinata and Gwen seeing the anger on Discord, felt they had to help… they moved up to the ground and started to sing with them. As they did… they grew wings and a horn poked thought there forehead.

"Got the music in our hearts, We're here to blow this thing apart" sang everyone, Hinata and Gwen shined, along with everyone else… all there aura lifted into the air and formed an orb "And together, we will never, Be afraid of the dark"

"I order you to stop" screamed Discord, his back to the group

"Here to sing our song out loud" sang the group

Lightning pulsed around the orb

"STOP IT" yelled Discord

"Get you dancing with the crowd" sang the group, the orb pulsed

"I'M SERIOUS" yelled Discord

"As the music of our friendship" sang the group

Two points poked out of the orb… followed by ten whipping tails

"Survives" sang the group

The orb exploded, Discord looked up and over

"Survives" sang the group

"What the fuck?" cried Discord

A giant rainbow anodite wielding two sword while riding on the back of a giant wolf with ten tails was above him. The anodite clashed her swords together and fired a beam down at him as the wolf opened its mouth a fired a giant beam.

"Survives!" sang thee group

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Discord

Discord didn't stand a chance in hell of surviving the attack. The group touched down on the ground, as the Equestria's started to cast a spell to dispense the clouds. Hinata and Gwen looked at each other, then touched themselves.

"We are to never speak of this again" said Hinata and Gwen, both nodded as their wings and horn vanished "Agreed"

A rainbow blasted ripped upwards the ridding the clouds, With the dark clouds Discord created retreating, the Equestria Girl, Neo Bearers of Harmony, and Sunset Shimmer celebrated. Gwen and Hinata however weren't, they were looking up at the sky… Sunset looked over with a smile, and noticed.

Sunset looked up, wondering why they were looking at… what she saw made her face fall.

"W-Were all gonna die" said Sunset Shimmer

Adagio looked over at her girlfriend… and noticed her distress, she looked up… and her face fell as well, soon everyone else looked up at the sky… the camera spun around behind them, and went down the hill… pointing to the sky to see what they were seeing… the moon, on a collision course with earth.

*Cue music: Heros don't ask questions*

Him's evil laughed boomed thought out the sky, the screen went gray and pause with his image in the background

x

To be continued


	101. This Evil World We Live in, Baby Act II

"I-I don't… how are we gonna stop that?" said Sunset

Hinata and Gwen held out there hands, Gwen's hand formed an orb as Hinata was charging up a cero, she unleashed it moments after Gwen did hers.

"MANA BLAST" yelled Gwen

"CERO" yelled Hinata

Hinata cero slammed into Gwen's Mana Blast… pushing it upwards to the moon. The energy slammed into the moon… and did nothing. The ground shook hard as the moon moved closer, Hinata and Gwen growled.

"This is bad… I don't think we can destroy it" said Hinata

Gwen looked over at Twilight, with her studies in everything… she might have an input.

"How long would you say we have?" asked Gwen

Twilight ran the number in her head, her eyes flicked around… she mouth terms and words to herself as she studied the moon.

"3 days… a little less than that, I'd say 70 hours" said Twilight

Gwen growled as she turned her head… she looked back up.

"Is there anyone… anyone who can stop this?" asked Gwen

"There is one deity, she helped stop a similar incident from happening thousands of years ago" said Sunset

Hinata looked away from the moon, looked over at Sunset Shimmer

"Great… were is she?" said Hinata

Sunset looked away, sadness filled her eyes

"I don't know… I haven't seen or heard from her ever since, well" said Sunset gesturing around

"I see" said Gwen with a sigh, she looked up "Do you have any things of hers… something she touched, something Hinata or I could track?"

Sunset shook her head

"She didn't visit the plumber base, nor did she like to come into the town… she didn't like to handle anything from this century, she stayed in the forest… sadly it was burn to the ground during a hunt for her and the last of her kind" said Sunset Shimmer "But… I know she's still alive… I just know it"

Gwen sighed and rubbed her head, she closed her eyes… she slowly looked back up at the moon with open eyes. She looked back over at Sunset, the ground shook hard as the moon inched closer.

"Let's get back to the base… we need to plan how were gonna find her" said Gwen, she looked over at the Equestrian "I don't think it would matter… seeing what coming down on us and all, but… would you like to take shelter in the base?"

The other looked at each other

"We are" said Splat, looking at her girls, giving them the mother eyes "Right?"

The girls nodded their head, letting their mother speak for them

"We'll have no were else to go… so were all in" said Twilight, speaking for her group

Adagio lower her head… and shook.

"No" said Adagio

"Adagio?" said Sunset

"Sunset... me, Aria and Sonata are going to go looking for her" said Adagio

"But… what if we fail?" said Sunset, tears building up in her eyes "What if"

Adagio stopped her with a kiss, she pulled away and wiped away a tear… the ground shook

"Don't be selfish… the need of the many out weights the need of the few" said Adagio, her wings started to buzz, she looked back "Aria, you ready?"

"Like I have a choice?" said Aria, her wings buzzed "It's either help and die trying… or just sit on our ass and get smeared by the moon"

Sonata didn't say anything, she just shook in fear… her wings slowly started to buzz and flap, but just couldn't give her lift. Aria reached over and took her hand… getting her to look up.

"You stay" said Aria

Sonata shook her head, she tried to flap harder, to lift herself up.

"N-No… I want to help" said Sonata

Aria shook her head, she held a stern look on her face

"No, you'll slow me and Adagio down, we can't lose any time" said Aria

Sonata looked down as the ground shook hard… she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Just… be careful" cried Sonata, her mascara started to run "I love you"

"I love you too" said Aria, she started to lift into the air

Adagio soon followed, she looked down at Sunset… who was reaching up towards her lover.

"If we find anything… we'll call you" said Adagio

Sunset just nodded her head, unable to talk… Aria and Adagio were soon high in the air, and took off flying. Unable to handle what was happening, Sonata fell to her knee and cried… Sunset walked over and gave her a hug.

"They'll be ok… there strong, they still have the elements of harmony with them" said Sunset, she looked over at Twilight "They do right?"

Twilight nodded her

"Yes… the elements are still within them, with in Sonata, and the other" said Twilight "Our gods Celestia and Luna has blessed you with them… and they shall forever be a part of them, as that's who they are"

The ground shook, getting everyone's attention.

"Come on… let's get moving" said Gwen

=== Base ===

Once in the base, Hinata, Gwen and Sunset went separate ways than the others… Splat put her arm around Sonata to comfort her. Sunset, Gwen and Hinata approached the door, and got ready for the hell storm they'd get from the plumbers.

The moment the door opened, Max and Ben were in there path… flames in their eyes, and flames behind them… raging like an inferno.

"Oh oh, they are pissed" said Hinata

"What have you done?" said Ben

"Help the Equestria Girls kill Discord" said Sunset nonchalantly

"But they aint here" said Max

"They are now, Hinata broke into a vault, got the Alicorn Amulet, and I brought back Twilight" said Sunset "Who brought back the other"

Ben just stared, he whipped his face

"Sunset, we warn you" said Ben, pulling out hand cuffs.

"Ohhhhhh, lock up" said Sunset

"You aren't locking her up for helping protect the world" said Gwen

"Stay out of this Gwen, you've done" started Ben

BAM

Ben flew across the room, as did Gwen after him… he hit the wall, Gwen's knee soon slammed into his chest. She put a crushing grip on his shoulder and started to slam her fist into his face repeatable. Kevin and Rook went to help their friend, but soon found Hinata blocking their path.

Hinata reached up and grabbed the handle of her sword, she eyed them.

"Wanna dance?" asked Hinata

"Now is not the time for the seismic and pattern filled movements to the sounds of music" said Rook

Hinata just blinked, Kevin leaned over.

"She was asking if we were gonna fight her" said Kevin

"But she" started Rook

"I know what she said, but it's a smart ass way of saying fight" said Kevin

"Oh" said Rook, he looked over at Hinata, he pulled out his prototool "We don't really have a choice, do we"

Kevin knelt down and absorbed the metal floor, he stood up.

"Not really" said Kevin

Hinata chuckled, she slowly pulled out her Zanpakutō… it shined when the light hit it. In one fluid motion, she swung it out… she turned the blade towards them. Sunset pushed her back against the wall, she just smiled, the ground shook… reminded everyone of the impending doom, however they were busy.

Max looked over at Sunset, he narrowed his eyes.

"Sunset, call them off" said Max

Sunset narrowed her blue eyes

"Gwen isn't attack Ben for me, she attacking him because he said her name, after she warn him time and time again not to" said Sunset "Hinata is protecting her" Sunset chuckled "And even if they would obey me… No"

"SUNSET" yelled Max, raising his hand

Hinata looked up, she flashed over and grabbed it in a crushing grip. Max flinched and tried to pull away, but was powerless.

"How dare you try to strike her" said Hinata, squeezing

"Gaw" yelled Max

Rook looked over, then back to Ben.

"Who do we help?" asked Rook

Gwen pulled away from Ben, she spit on him and walked away… Hinata seeing that, let go of Max, to hold his broken hand.

"Neither, we're finished" said Gwen "Come on, let's get out of here Hinata, Sunset"

Hinata nodded her head, she put her hand on Sunset and they walked out with Gwen.

=== Grid ===

"Mommy" yelled Erssime with joy rushing towards Hinata

Hinata opened her arms and let the girl jump into them, Adélie calmly walked over… she moved up and close to Hinata.

"I missed you" said Adélie

"Yeah, me to, me to" said Erssime

"I know, I missed you girls too" said Hinata

Gwen was greet by her daughter as well, they both stopped in front of each other, then bowed… then hugged.

Hinata looked over to see that all of the Equestrians, minus Sonata, in their true forms... eating hay. Sunset eyes widened and her mouth watered at the hay… she ran over and turning into her pony form and trotted over, joining them.

Hinata and Gwen created clones for their daughters, they went over to talk to the other… the ground shook. Once they got there they sat, and watched as they all eat… Hinata glazed over at the mark on Sunset.

"What's a cutie mark?" asked Hinata

Splat looked up, straw sticking out her mouth as she chewed.

"It's what tells us our destiny" said Splat, she went to get more hay "And even tells you about their personality"

Hinata blinked, she looked over

"I don't get it" said Hinata

Splat looked up again, munching on more hay.

"Ok… ok" said Splat swallowing, she gestured "Look at Fluttershy's flank, what do you see?"

Hinata and Gwen looked over… Fluttershy moved her body slightly to get some water… her flank was exposed.

"Balloons" said Hinata

"Right… now, what do you think they mean?" asked Splat, eating more hay as Hinata and Gwen thought it over. Gwen narrowed her eyes… she thought it over carefully.

"Partys?" asked Gwen

"Fun?" asked Hinata

Splat looked up again, she nodded her head.

"Yes… Fluttershy's destiny is to party and have fun" said Splat

"Ok, I think I get it" said Hinata, she looked over at Chrysalis… she blinked "She doesn't have one?"

Chrysalis looked up and over, hay sticking out of her mouth.

"I'm a changeling… we've evolved from needing such things, as we can simple mimic any pony and their destiny if we wish" said Chrysalis

Gwen looked over at Pinkie Pie, she saw her apples.

"Hmm… growing apple?" said Gwen, it being the only think she can think of

"They stand fer me family farm… but close enough see that it's an apple farm" said Pinkie Pie

Splat looked up again

"Some you have to think deeper then what you see" said Splat, going back to eating

Hinata looked over at Trixie's

"uhh?" said Hinata

Splat looked over, she sighed.

"Ok… some are very hard to understand" said Splat, then muttered a quick "If you're a human" she shook her head, letting her green main flow in the fake wind.

"Trixie's cutie mark is magic based" said Trixie, she put her hoof to her chest "I am a unicorn after all, unicorns have powerful magic"

"But not as powerful as an Alicorn" said Twilight with a smirk

Trixie looked over and stuck out her tongue

"Just you wait, Trixie will be an Alicorn one day" said Trixie

"Uh?" started Gwen

"If an Equestrian's magic is helpful to a world, they become an Alicorn to strengthen their power" said Twilight, she shook her head and mane "My power is friendship"

"I see" said Hinata, she looked over at Sunset "What's hers?"

Sunset looked down at her cutie mark, smiling and having some pride

"At the moment, we don't know… there was a lot of emotion going on and she gained it in the heat of the moment, so your guess is as good as any what it stands for" said Splat

Gwen nodded her head, she crossed her arms and tilted her head. She looked over at Hinata, who nodded her head

"Are you aware me and Hinata gained an Alicorn form?" said Gwen

"Yes" said Twilight "Your powers, while used in a menacing manor, it is for the better of the world"

Gwen nodded her head

"I wonder what are cutie marks were?" said Gwen

"Oh I saw them" said Fluttershy

"Really?" asked Gwen

"Yeah… yours was a heart with that symbol on your arm, and a tanto next to it, and Hinata's was two swords" said Fluttershy

Hinata grinned

"Makes since, it's in my blood to fight" said Hinata

"So does mine, I fight for my village and the protection of others close to me" said Gwen

The ground shook reminding everyone once again that the moon was coming down.

"So… in case we can't find the deity, what's plan B?" asked Gwen

"There is no plan B… you two, if anything are the strong being on the planet, being under that deity" said Sunset, looking over "You made it a point to get that across… if you can't stop, and we can't find her… its over"

"I could go bankai and full ten tails" said Hinata

"Can you use both?" asked Gwen

"There two different powers" said Hinata

"Nooo, remember… there the same, a Biju is a failed getsuga… when you fail to stop your hollow" said Gwen

"Yeah, and Zangetsa is her foster mother" said Hinata pointing "Different"

"Who and Who?" said Splat

"My hollow and my Zanpakutō" said Hinata, she popped her neck "Well… gonna go play with my pups"

Hinata quickly flashed away, as did Gwen saying something similar. Splat just started… she went back down to eat.

"All I need to know" said Splat

Twilight looked over

"You understood all that?" asked Twilight

"Not a fucking clue" said Splat, she let out a whiney "Human powers are weird"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata tackled Erssime into the mud, getting her to laugh and smile… a clone was with Adélie again, Dandy was a little upset.

"So… we get a clone again?" said Dandy

"The reason for this is… Erssime has talent to be a ninja someday" said Hinata clone, she looked over "I don't think Adélie does, or has interest in such a thing"

"Are you disappoint in me mother?" said Adélie, not looking up from her book

"No" said Hinata clone "Your skills are your intelligent, not you strength" The clone pat her head "Nothing wrong with that"

"You still sound disappointed" said Adélie

Hinata looked down, she sighed.

"I come from a clan that fights first and thinks second… as a clan leader I am upset… but as a mother I understand were your skills and interest lays" said Hinata clone "and your skills are poor… you'd fail as a ninja"

"And how do you know she would" asked Dandy

"We played poker" said Hinata "I knew Adélie had a better hand then me, I just acted like I didn't"

"How?" asked Adelie

"Your iris twitched every time you got a good hand" said Hinata clone

"and Erssime, she wasn't even playing with the right cards" said Dandy

"Be that as it may, I wasn't able to read her… Ignorance is bliss, and if you train one to control Ignorance, they'd be the best damn ninja ever" said Hinata

Dandy nodded his head, he watched as the real Hinata knocked Erssime in the mud again.

"Don't lower your guard… find a weakness, exploit it" said Hinata

Erssime dove into the giant mud puddle… and seemed to vanish, Hinata's interest was perked.

"How the hell" said Hinata looking around

Erssime burst out behind Hinata and tackled her into the mud, Hinata spun around to grab her… only for her to fall into the mud.

"Ok, seriously" said Hinata looking around "How is she doing that?"

Erssime slowly arose from the mud… in her alien form… a Lenopan. She morphed back into her human like form and tackled Hinata, pushing her in the mud again. Hinata quickly spun around, and swung her fist hard… connecting with her face.

'_SHIIIIIIIIIT'_ thought Hinata

Hinata's fist slide though her as she turned into mud… Hinata gawked. Erssime giggled and resumed her Lenopan form, she rushed Hinata and covered her in herself, then formed on her, still in her Lenopan form

"Got ya mommy" yelled Erssime

'_Now that… that is a Kekkai Genkai'_ thought Hinata

Gwen looked over from her chest game with Ace, she moved her pawn and took out a night. Heā was watching closing… deeply interesting in the game

"Hmm, so the little girl is a sludgepuppy" said Gwen

"Wow, that was racist" said Ace, moving her queen and taking out a bishop. "Check"

Gwen growled, she could take out the queen… but that wouldn't help her, she'd still be in check, she moved her king.

"How?" asked Gwen

"That term… it's a rascal slur" said Ace, she moved a rook "Check"

"Lucy doesn't seem to mind when I call her that" said Gwen, moving her king

"Who" said Lucy, moving a knight and taking out Gwen's queen "Check mate"

Gwen looked at the bored

"My cousin/lover" said Gwen

Ace blinked, she looked up

"Your cousin is your lover?" asked Ace

Gwen nodded her head

"hmm-mm" said Gwen "go again?"

"Sure" said Ace, each grabbing there piece and setting them up

The ground shook violently… Ace looked up.

"Are you sure it's wise to play with what's happening" asked Ace

"Playing helps me think" said Gwen, she gestured to Hinata "same for her, but she is also putting up a front for her daughters sake… true is, she scared to death right now"

A let buzz went over the intercom, alerting everyone.

"Hinata… you, uh… you have a visitor" came Kevin's voice "She's in the main room"

Hinata stopped her playing and looked up, she stood up and shook the mud from her. Hinata popped her back and headed towards the door, Gwen looked over for a second… then back to Ace.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata walked down the hall, wondering who would visit her… she doesn't know anybody here, so who. Hinata pushed open the door and was greeted with a similar face… it was the one she spared, Wuya the Witch.

"Hinata… such a nice name" said Wuya with a smile "Saying it make me think of sunshine"

Hinata's eyes flicked around, plumbers everywhere… armed and ready, she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" yelled Hinata looking around "You think I can't handle myself?"

"Missy… Wuya is" started Patelliday

"I don't care" said Hinata "All of you leave, she wanted to speak to me"

Hinata waited for a moment, when no one left she growled… she quickly ripped her hand over her face and summoned her mask and armor.

"**LEAVE NOW**" screamed Hinata, her ten tails whipped out and hit the ground, her voice shook the base

Dust was all that remained from the plumbers, Hinata chuckled and shook her head, she pulled off her mask, she looked up.

"So what do you want?" asked Hinata

The ground shook, Wuya pointed up.

"Well there that" said Wuya

"What you want me to stop it, I tried… and failed" said Hinata

"I see" said Wuya, she closed her eyes

"Is that all you wanted?" asked Hinata

"No… I just thinking" said Wuya, she opened her eyes "Why haven't you sought the help of Aryll yet?"

Hinata blinked… did she hear her right? Hope… must be the translation of whatever she said, cause it didn't look like she said Hope.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Hinata

"Mother of all fairies, protector of nature, and eldest daughter of Hylia" started Wuya

"Still don't know what that is" said Hinata

Wuya sighed

"She's the only one that could stop this" said Wuya "As she did it once before"

"Oh… Sunset said she's vanished, we don't know where she is" said Hinata

"I see… makes since, with her being hunted" said Wuya

"So… that's it, you wanted to complain we haven't contacted the one who can stop this" said Hinata

Wuya looked up as the ground shook, it shook really hard his time.

"I just remember something… something that might help" said Wuya

"What?" said Hinata

=== Time Skip, Atlantic Ocean ===

Hinata, Gwen, and Sunset, with Hinata's help… flew across the sky and over the ocean, Wuya leading them.

"So… where is it we are heading again?" asked Sunset

"To The Vanishing Isle" said Wuya "An island that's never in the same place twice"

"Why?" asked Gwen

"For the Staff of the Oracle" said Wuya

"No, I mean why isn't it in the same place" asked Gwen

"It's on the back of a giant lion-turtle" said Wuya

"A lion-turtle?" asked Hinata

"A gigantic turtle that could hold a fortress on its back… body of a turtle, head of a lion" said Wuya

"Shit… so where is it?" asked Hinata

"I don't know… I was hoping to just come across it" said Wuya

"Your shitting us… you do know the oceans is vast… he could be on the other side of the world for all we" ranted Gwen

"Is that it?" said Sunset, pointing down.

Hinata looked down, as did the other… that saw giant claws move out of the water and paddled.

The group dropped down and flew towards the mystical beast… they flew along his body, Hinata and Gwen started to head up, planning to get atop the turtle, Wuya kept flying along the side.

"Where are you going?" asked Wuya, looking back and stopping.

"Up top to look for the Staff" said Hinata

"No without his permission or consent… he could dive down at any moment, if were in the fortress when he goes down, were all dead" said Wuya

Hinata and Gwen dove back to Wuya and followed her to the head, just as it started to rise it out of the water. The lion-turtle stopped swimming and stared at all 4 of them, his eyes scanned them, stopping on one.

"Wuya the Witch, come to be consumed once more?" asked the Turtle

Wuya gave the turtle that ate her thousands of years ago a dry look.

"You know what's going on, it should be obvious why I am here" said Wuya

The lion-turtle looked up to the sky, to see the moon.

"Ah yes… so dark magic as once again brought the moon down to the earth" said lion-turtle, he looked back down. "You wish to use the Staff of the Oracle, to learn how to stop it?"

"We know how… we just don't know where she is" said Wuya

"Ah… so Aryll is still hiding" said the lion-turtle, he looked up "I shall stay surfaced for 24 hours, no more no less"

Hinata let out a laugh

"Please… you only need to stay up her for 1 hour, in and out like that" said Hinata with cockiness

"I shall surface for 24 hours" said the lion-turtle "Beware the dangers"

Hinata frowned a little, but didn't say anything... she looked up slightly, as she heard a giggle from Sunset. Hinata cocked a grin, she'll show her.

=== A Few Moments Later ===

"This is BULLSHIT" yelled Sunset, sitting on the forehead of the lion turtle.

Hinata laughed as she and the other went up towards the fortress… leaving Sunset to scream out in anger again.

=== Fortress ===

The group landed in front of the fortress, it was old and surprisingly not cover in any form of sea life… Gwen stepped forward and read the script on the door.

"Ye who thus wishes to use the Staff that does belong to the Oracle, must first prove thyself of worth… thy must brave the dungeon of… 100,000 rooms" read Gwen, she pulled away

There was a brief silent

"Fuck" yelled Hinata

=== Sunset ===

Sunset was on her back, trying to make the best out of her situation… she let out a sigh.

"Bastards, leaving me here alone" said Sunset

A low growl was heard

"You know what I mean" said Sunset

=== Group, Trail #6, Fire ===

Gwen flew above the other, sucking in all of the flames that were being thrown at them… so far, the trails have been all that hard.

"This is gonna be easy" said Hinata

=== Sunset ===

Sunset Shimmer was snacking on a bag of chips… she opened her mouth and bit into another one.

"Can I have one?" asked the Lion-Turtle

Sunset looked down to see the lion-turtle sticking out his tongue, Sunset shrugged her shoulder.

"Sure, but I don't see why this isn't gonna fill someone of your size" said Sunset, flicking out a chip

Sunset looked over and watched as it feel down and landed on his tongue, to which it retracted.

"Mmm… is that nacho cheese?" asked the lion-turtle

"Yup" said Sunset eating another one

Sunset sat in quiet as she ate… and when the lion-turtle stuck out his tongue again, she shared her chips… and if he wanted, she share her other foods.

=== Group, Trail #47, Spikes ===

The group easily flew above the spikes, as they could only come about a foot out of the floor

=== Sunset, 12 Hours Later… Night Time ===

"And then out of nowhere, it just appeared… my cutie mark appeared" said Sunset with glee, then it fell "But I just don't understand… why now?"

"Hmmm" said the lion-turtle "tell me, Princess Sunset… how was your life on Equestria?"

"I just told you my whole life story" said Sunset

"How were you treated?" pushed the lion turtle

"I had the royal treatment… not a care in the world… other than not having my cutie mark" said Sunset

"Hmmm" said he lion-turtle "And on earth… after your banishment, your whole world view changed, didn't it? New emotions rose in you… emotions that you never felt"

"Well, yeah" said Sunset

"And during the battle with Discord… a surge went thought you as you felt one of those new emotions strongly, stronger then you have ever felt it in the past 12 years" said the lion turtle

Sunset nodded her head, then remember he couldn't see

"Yes" said Sunset

"Your banishment was a blessing in disguise, without it ever happening you would still have a… as you say, Blank Flank" said the lion-turtle

"But… I still don't know what it means, all princesses are destined for greatness… and even then, they could become a god from there magic… I don't know what mine is… if I was still on Equestria I would" started Sunset

"Shhh, child" said the lion-turtle "The reward is much greater when it is sought on your own accorded, rather than having it handed to you on a golden palter"

"I think the phrase is silver palter" said Sunset-Shimmer

"Tomato, Potato" said the Lion-Turtle

Sunset blinked, she left it be

"Ok… well, I have it… but" started Sunset

"Your time is coming soon… just as the sun raises, so does the moon… you have a place in this world, and you will soon play your part" said lion-turtle

Sunset just blinked, she lay back on his head… taking in his words.

=== Group, Trail #82,762 Bitch ===

"My name is Peggy Hill, and I am better then you… cause I said it" said Peggy with a smirk and pride

The group looked at her, then each other… they all charged and completely mutilated that bitch.

=== Sunset ===

"Shine like rainbows… We shine like rainbows… We shine like rainbows" sang Sunset, she flopped back and sighed, she started again "Once upon a time"

=== 11 Hours Later, Final Room ===

The group enter the room… there floating in the center, was a staff… untouched by time, and any living soul for 50,000 years. The group stepped forward and went for the Staff… but a figure jumped out and grabbed it, he was wearing some weird ass armor… that looked familiar to Hinata.

"Haha, We haves it now… we can use to gains what we wants" laughed the mask man

"Hey, that's ours" yelled Gwen

The man looked over and cocked his head, his armor flew open… Hinata's eyes widened, his skin was the same as Minda's. Hinata shook her head and charged at the man… she reached up and grabbed the staff, the two pulled and struggled over it.

The staff started she shine… and the ground shook violently, Wuya had a look of amusement.

"A Shaolin Showdown" said Wuya "Haven't witnessed one of those in years"

"What is that?" asked Gwen

"When two or more being of equal strength struggle over a Shen Gong Wu" said Wuya "A match or contest of skill is usually decided between the two or more fighters, and they engage… the winner claims the prize, and the bargaining chips… if they had any to wager"

The staff ripped from their hands and floated in the air, a priestess formed out of it.

"Your form of battle" said the Oracle from the staff

"DEATH MATCH" yelled Hinata

"ZANT IS GONNA KILL YA" yelled Zant

"Gong Ye Tampi" said the Oracle

Hinata and Zant looked over and up

"It means start" said the Oracle

A pillar was created under the two… it lifted them high into the air. Hinata grinned and bared her fangs, while Zant… was dancing around, in an odd fashion. Zant charged at Hinata, she quickly brought up her blade and pushed him back… Zant let out a shriek and jumped to the side.

Zant jumped in the air and let out a scream, and in a whirl wind of… wind, the area changed. They appeared to be in a forest... in front of a poison filled pond, and before you ask… it was purple water, so yeah… it was poisoned.

Hinata looked around, confused by the change.

"GRAAAAAAAAA" came Zant screamed, flying by quickly, throwing a orb at Hinata.

The orb… that slowly creped at Hinata was dodged easily, she turned to Gwen and went to laugh… only to get drilled in the back of the head by a faster one. Hinata fell forward and shook her head as she pushed herself up, she popped her neck.

"Yeah… the old Trick-Them-With-A-Slow-Attack-Then-Blind-Side-Them-With-A-Fast-Attack" said Hinata

Zant flew by again, Hinata spun on a dime, her sword glowing brightly.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

The attack ripped across the sky… and engulfed Zant blast, and himself with ease… that battle was over and done, Hinata wasn't going to waste time on this fool.

The area faded back normal, and the pillar went down… Hinata held her prize in her hand, and held it up.

"Where is Aryll?" asked Hinata, Wuya already explaining how it works

The priestess reappeared from the staff, she looked down at Hinata and the other.

"The one known as Aryll … she is deep with in a forest, were time has forgotten those who live within it" said the Oracle "Search for the tree that is wise as old, and from there… you will find her"

"Thank you" said Hinata

"I do not need thanks… it is my duty to answer one question to whom ever ask" said the Oracle

"and I am thanking you or it" said Hinata

The oracle blind, she looked up

"Is there any other questions?" asked the Oracle

Bulma shook her head, as did Gwen… Wuya didn't say anything, she already got her answer a long time ago.

"Very well" said the Oracle, fading back into the staff.

Hinata caught it in her hand, then placed it back in the air… how you ask, I don't know.

=== Sunset, 11:57 PM ===

"ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZ" snored Sunset, sleeping on her back, drool dripping from her mouth

Hinata slowly floated down and landed next to Sunset, she pushed her with her foot, Sunset opened her eyes… she looked up.

"Let's go" said Gwen

"Did we get what we were looking for?" asked Sunset

"She gave us a cryptic answer" said Gwen

Hinata floated down and picked Sunset up… the lion-turtle looked up for a moment, then went under the water… in hopes of escaping the moon.

=== Hours Later, Plumber Base ===

"She is deep with in a forest, were time has forgotten those who live within it… Search for the tree that is wise as old, and from there… you will find her" said Hinata, rubbing her head "Shit, what does it mean"

"Maybe we should have asked?" said Gwen

"FUCK" yelled Hinata, she looked over "Why didn't you say anything"

Gwen went to answer.

"It wouldn't have matter… the Oracle always speaks in a cryptic way, even if you asked what it meant… she'd give you a cryptic interpretation" said Wuya

"GAH" screamed Hinata

Gwen let out a sigh, she held her face… she looked over to see Sunset texting Adagio, telling her she can come back. Wuya popped her neck and let out a yawn… she looked up, the ground shook.

"I hope my birds are ok" said Wuya

Sunset looked up from her phone, she went to say something… but thought it wise to stay quiet. The door opened, Hinata looked over… to see no one.

"I think the door is busted" said Hinata

"It's not busted, I'm just below you field of view" came a voice

Hinata looked down, to see the small grey galvin creep in, holding a cane as he had his way to the table.

"Azmuth, your alive" said Gwen with excitement

Azmuth using a small jet pack floated upwards to the table, he looked over.

"Who said I was dead?" said Azmuth

"Well, it just… we've been here awhile, and I haven't seen you" said Gwen

"I'm old, it take me awhile to get around" said Azmuth swinging his cane

"Oh… sorry about that" said Gwen, clearing her throat for a moment "Hey, you're a genius right?"

Azmuth just blinked, Gwen cleared her throat again.

"Right, smartest in the universe… you think you can help us with a cryptic message" asked Gwen

"Let me hear it" said Azmuth

"She is deep within a forest, were time has forgotten those who live within it… Search for the tree that is wise as old, and from there… you will find her" said Gwen

Azmuth blinked

"She's in the Kokiri Forest, Kokiri's are for stuck in a young body" started Azmuth, the ground shook "She living in the old and hollowed remains of the Great Deku Tree"

Wuya slammed her head on the table, she looked up with a bright red face.

"How did I miss that, I use to haunt those woods" said Wuya holding her head

"Hindsight is a bitch" said Sunset, stating a truth.

"So… off to the… Kokiri Forest?" asked Hinata

Gwen nodded her head, Sunset put her phone away.

"I won't be joining you, Aryll would kill me if I enter her forest… I kinda burnt that bridge along time ago" said Wuya, her face red… from embarrassment this time "Yeah… y-yeah"

Everyone slowly turned away from her, not wanting to know.

"That's ok" said Hinata "Bulma could help us, if she ain't busy"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP" came a loud burp from the kitchen "HA"

"That… would be her" said Azmuth

"So… off we go" said Gwen

=== Sky ===

Gwen, Bulma, Hinata, and Sunset, who was getting help from Hinata again… flew across the sky as fast as they could, the moon inching closer earth shook the ground, and even the air. Time was running out, the trio blasted faster to the forest.

=== Kokiri Forest ===

The group landed in the forest, it looked abandoned… and quiet. Sunset took a step forward… and was quickly entangled in a weird plant… it opened its mouth and hissed at her. Before she could even do anything, Bulma, who's hair was in a spiked fashion, fist swung out and cracked the plant… bursting it like it was an egg.

"ARROOOOO" howled a wolf as it approached.

The wolf lunched at Sunset, teeth dripping with drool and blood, claws ready to rip into her… a sword flew out and speared it. Sunset looked over to see Gwen scowled at the wolf, she quickly swung her arm and threw he wolf to the ground.

"Wow… guys" said Sunset

Sunset about to step forward… Hinata reached out and pulled her back a few steps… just as the plant she stepped on snapped shut. Sunset frozen on the spot… this whole freaking forest was trying to kill her. Hinata cracked her neck as she wiped her sword out… she spun it down and stabbed the flower, sending fire into it and setting it on fire.

Hinata pulled her sword out off the ground and glazed around, her eyes locked with Gwen's and Bulma's at one point, all nodded… then vanished. Sunset quickly looked around… she heard slashing and smashing, she wiped her head around as plants and wolfs were ripped and burnt to nothingness.

All three flashed back next to Sunset, they looked around… checking for more danger. A sound of a very soft wing flap caught Hinata's attention… she looked over to see a sickly girl with green hair step out of a hut, a small orb with wings flew beside her.

"Saria… please, you need to rest" cried the orb

"I'm fine Navi" said Saria weakly "I wish to speak to the heroes"

Saria took a weak step forward, her legs gave out… she was about to fall, but Hinata was over at her side in a flash and caught the young girl. Hinata looked down at the young girl, her face was dirty, she was in rags… and she had thick black rings around her eyes.

"Thank… thank you" coughed Saria

Hinata help her back to her feet, but when she went to let go… Saria quickly started to fall again, Hinata shot down once more, this time she got under the weak girl.

"Grab on" said Hinata

Saria gripped Hinata jacket, and was lifted up… she gently turned and enter the girls hut, the others soon followed… Hinata eased the girl down on her bed, were the small orb known as Navi floated above. Once on her bed, the orb flew down and slammed into her.

"Dumb Ass, I told you to stay in bed… you are in no way, shape, or form to walk around" said Navi

Saria wheezed as she slid under covers… she looked back up.

"I had… to check" wheezed Saria, she coughed hard… coughing up blood "I have to… k-keep the village safe… n-no one else is"

"Why… everyone is dead, who is there to protect" said Navi

"The village… the village is my home" coughed Saria

"Wait, doesn't Aryll live here" started Sunset, Navi froze… Saria's eyes widened, she looked over at Sunset "Why not pry to her, I'm sure she'll"

"I will not pray to deity I no longer have faith in… she has abandoned this forest and let its inhabitance die" said Saria, she let out a dark chuckled "Beside… even if I prayed to 'Aryll' it wouldn't matter… that's not what she goes by anymore"

Sunset heard the hate in her voice, she licked her lips as she found her words.

"What… what does she go by" asked Sunset

Saria looked back up, she coughed hard… her lip twisted into anger.

"Linunel" said Saria

Hinata threw her head back and closed her eyes and bit her lip

"Please tell me this damn thing mistranslated" cried Hinata

Sunset looked over, Bulma and Gwen did as well… Gwen blinked.

"Oh yeah, that's right… it translate native language to you doesn't it" said Gwen

Hinata nodded her head, she gave a small wave at Saria

"If you could… one more time" said Hinata, hoping it wasn't

"Linunel" said Saria

"Shit, damn it, mother fucker" growled Hinata, she started to stomp, throw her arms down "You mean to tell me, we are a stone's throw away from a deity… who has given up, who just… stop caring"

Saria, who had tears in her eyes… nodded. Gwen moved up to her sister, she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata… translation?" said Gwen

"She went from 'Hope" to 'Despair'" said Hinata

Gwen eyes dilated… she rustled her hair.

"Are you shitting me" said Gwen, she sank to her knee's, she quickly went back up "How and why?"

Saria blinked… her eyes fluttered, her eyes grew heavy.

"I won't… wanna talk… about it" said Saria, closing her eyes… and soon "ZzzZzz"

"Finally" said Navi, floating away "Poor girls been up for 4 days fearing for her live"

"So… what happened?" asked Gwen

Navi, who was still but an orb to the girls, flew over to a table… her glow stopped… showing the small and sickly looking fairy that was all but an inch tall, whose wings were brittle and dangerously close to breaking.

"Mother… she told me… what's the point" said Navi, she held out her arms "She tried to help… I know she did, I watched her… she and my sisters and aunts of all ages tried. One by one, they were killed… no matter how many times she tried to stop the darkness… it kept returning. Having to take on the duty of a million+ fairies destroyed her… physically and mentally" Her wings flicked "The plumber… there passive nature to evil, to let it go and run free… it got to the point, she saw it as pointless… she fled to the old temple 10 years ago, and there she as remained" she looked over "Saria… she's suffered so much as backlash from it" she looked down, her eyes narrowed "I've come to hate my mother for it, for letting this poor girl suffer and die"

The ground shook

"Were is the temple… maybe we can talk to her" said Hinata

"It's deeper in the forest" said Navi

Hinata and the other turned to leave

"Don't bother… you'll never find the way" said Navi "Only Saria can navigate the forest"

Gwen looked over… she sighed.

"Were is the item" said Gwen

"Hmm?" said Sunset looking over

"The item she'll give us, to go on a quest and blah blah blah" said Gwen "This chapter is already super Zelda themed, might as well go for the whole experience"

"Leave this hut, follow the path… turn left and go to the tree, Zecora should be home" said Navi "she's the one who knows of the cure"

Sunset looked over

"I thought you said 'everyone is dead'?" said Sunset

"The Kokiri's are, I was talking about them… Zecora can defend herself… just, stay on her good side" said Navi, she rubbed her head "Grumpy Bitch"

Gwen and Hinata looked at each other.

"Bulma, you stay here and guard Saria and Sunset" said Gwen

Bulma looked over and growled.

"Hey, I aint a baby sitter… I wanna help" said Bulma

"And you will… by keeping them save" said Gwen

"Why can't Sunset watch over her" said Bulma

"Because, Sunset doesn't know how to use her powers yet" said Hinata

Bulma cheek burned, she pulled at her hair… she turned.

"Fine… just hurry" said Bulma

Hinata and Gwen stepped out of the hut… and incarcerated two plant creatures that attacked. Gwen and Hinata looked over to see the tree, they flashed over and up on the porch. The door to the place was a simple cloth, both knocked on the sides of the tree.

"Zecora?" asked Hinata "You home… we need help"

There was a small stir.

"Where coming in" said Gwen

"Stop there, do you not know your place. Enter without permission and I will hit you in the face" said Zecora from inside

Hinata and Gwen stopped, they waited… the rustling grew louder and the current opened to show them what she looked like. She had black skin, so Gwen quickly know she from African descent… honestly, she could even hear it in her voice. She stepped out further showing her black and white hair style flowing down her back, and her white tribal marks… two marks looked like a sun… right on her.

"You're an Equestrian?" asked Gwen, looking up

Zecora looked down and smiled

"Ah, my cutie mark, from it my kind cannot hide" said Zecora, she poked her head out and looked around "Please, there is danger… do come inside"

Hinata and Gwen enter her hut, the current went down and she gave a chant… a barrier went up. Zecora looked back over at Hinata and Gwen, her eyes flicked up and down with speed.

"What do you want with me?" asked Zecora "I'll have you know, I was taking a pee"

Gwen coughed slightly

"Yeah… didn't need to know that" said Gwen

"We need help, Navi told us you could help Saria" said Hinata

"Ah… the lone survivor of the Kokiri slaughter" said Zecora, she moved to a shelf "I would love to help the girl I see as a daughter"

"Why do you keep rhyming?" asked Hinata

"Cause it is what 'my' kind do for fun" said Zecora, she rocked her head "It's something we from the time we wake, till we wave by to the sun"

"What do you mean you're kind? Aint you a pony… alien" said Hinata "The other didn't rhyme"

Zecora looked over, she liked her human form much more… in a flash she showed them her true form, and then went back.

"Ah… Zebra" said Gwen

"A what?" asked Hinata

"A wild horse that has black and white stripped, they hail from Africa" said Gwen

"Got it" said Hinata, she turned back "So… can you help us"

Zecora walked over to her shelf and pulled out a book… she flicked thought the pages.

"Many items are need for me to make a stew. Some are common, other rare but all are needed for my brew" said Zecora

"Isn't that cheating, those are the same thing" said Hinata

"One is like soup, the other is a drink" said Zecora, turning her back to them "One should know that, without the need to think"

Hinata face turned into a small scowl.

"Now… as I said, the items needed are many" said Zecora "Thankfully, to get them, you won't have to spend even a penny" She put her book down and looked up "So now is the question I must ask. are you two girls up to the task?"

Gwen and Hinata looked at each other, they nodded.

=== Death Mountain ===

'_At the top of Death Mountain, are the Gorons, such a powerful tribe. They are big and slow, yet very kind, that is how they would be describe'_

Hinata landed at the edge of the village… many of the Gorons, who were soaking in the hot springs looked over.

_'To get what is needed, you will need to prove you can battle. Get ready young one, for you are to be rattled'_

"I issue a challenge" yelled Hinata "To the chief"

The Goron's looked up, they all let out a grunt as they stood… one walked over.

"This way" said the Goron, starting to walk

Hinata followed, as did many of the other Gorons… she was able to pick up on chatter.

"It's been awhile since a human has challenge the chief, eh brother?" said a Goron

"I know, I hope this girl can put up a fight" said another

'_A girl, to a Goron is weak, frail and unable to fight. To prove your worth, you must show them might'_

Hinata stopped as the Goron did, he moved out of the way… Hinata watched as two Goron's in the middle of a ring slammed into each other, pushing into one another and strike each other. Hinata watched as the tallest one, and by how he was dress the chief push the smaller one out of the ring… and onto his ass.

"Ha ha ha ha, better luck next time brother" said the chief, beating his chest "This old chief still got a few more years in him, HA HA HA"

"Chief… a human has challenged you" said the Goron

The chief looked over, Hinata stepped forward… the cheif inspected her.

"A girl?" said the chief, he stood tall and straight, Hinata looked up "Why have you come?"

'_Ask for some of their powered minerals, it is true you can get them from the store. But if they came from the Gorons, they nurturance is 10X more'_

"I've come for some minerals… to help a sick friend" said Hinata

The chief nodded his head and rubbed his chin

"Ah, such a noble deed… however, it seems you already know, I not just gonna give them to you" said the chief

Hinata grinned, in one fluid movement her jacket was on the ground, she put up her fist and bounced.

"So… we doing it your way, or can we just have a good old round of fisty cuffs" said Hinata

The chief laughed, as did the other… he wiped a tear.

"Oh, sweetie… your too much, you think you'd have a chance going fist to fist? Said the chief

Hinata grinned, she knew it would work.

"Do you?" said Hinata

"OOOOHHHHH!" called out some Gorons

The chief smiled, he walked up to Hinata, and got in place… the two moved there fist out and tapped them, Hinata quickly swung her fist up to the chief… who threw his arm up and blocked the move, the ground burst under them.

The crowd roared as they pushed away from each other, Hinata wave her hand in the air from the sting of hitting the boulder skinned Goron. The chief smiled… then felt a tingle, he waved his arm. The chief took a step back and readied himself… he charged at Hinata.

Hinata side stepped him, she quickly spun and grabbed him… she swung around and threw him to the side. The chief skipped on one foot, trying to get his balance… he slammed his foot down and looked back over. Hinata was in his face, he swung his fist down and hit her, she hit the ground and bounced hard.

Hinata shot back up, she shook her head and charged again… the chief went to punch, Hinata jumped up and landed on his fist, she threw her own punch and knocked him down, as he fell he felt a barrage of fist hit him.

"Guh" groaned the chief, hitting the ground

Hinata flipped off of him… she cracked her neck, she moved her hand to her mouth a spit out a blood tooth, she looked at it, chipped… cant repair. Hinata turned away slightly and dug for the damaged tooth… letting the chief get up, his men came to him.

"Hmmm, what a punch" said the chief

He looked up at Hinata, she pulled hard and ripped the destroyed tooth out… she inspected it.

"Yeah, no saving it" said Hinata, being polite and putting it in her pocket "Glad it was a back tooth, would hate if my smile was damaged"

Hinata cocked a grin, she saw moment, she looked up to see the chief… he grinned.

"I gotta say Sister, didn't expect it to end that fast" said the chief

Hinata grinned, she looked over to see the Goron's bring her 6 small rocks… handing them to her.

"Here is your prize, which should be at least 10 pounds" said the chief

Hinata took the rocks and sealed them away in a scroll, she bowed to the chief… to show him respect and thanks, she slowly floated into the air… and rocket to her next location.

=== Niagara Falls ===

'_Behind the falls of Niagara, such a noble race. Due not worry about their spears, for they only for show they will not give chase'_

Gwen pushed thought the waters and into the cave… she walked down the hall.

'_To win their trust you must use magic with fire. While at first they will think you as a liar. But once you get going there excitement will only grow higher'_

Gwen walked passed many Zora guards, who watched her… they may be a tribe of peace, but they can be too careful. Gwen reached the throne room, were a there Queen watched closely, as did her son.

"Your highness… I would like to perform for you" said Gwen with a bow

The ground shook, reminding her to hurry… but she would be polite.

"Hmm… and how is that" said the Queen, she looked around "You have nothing with you, are you to be my new fool?"

Gwen shook her head.

"No madam… I would like to give you a grand show" said Gwen, looking up from her bow "A magic trick, or few… with my fire"

The queen grew amused… as did the other who watch, however

"Fire? A human can't wield fire without some device, yet you have none… I still think you mean to be a fool"

Gwen smiled and titled her head, she blew out a scream of flames… getting shock and awe. Gwen looked up from the flames as it died, to show the queen… now on the edge of her seat.

Gwen titled her head up and unleashed a large flame… it turned from red, to white, then black and red again. Gwen stopped the flame and smiled, she pit balls in her hand and juggled them… she tossed them in the air and got fancy as she clapped her hand.

She tossed them all up and opened her mouth, swallowing them all. Claps were heard… Gwen was gonna add more, to insure she would get what she came for.

Gwen titled her head down and blew more flames, engulfing herself… getting a few screams. Gwen twirled around and let the flames dance around her… and become a dress, getting a few sharp whistles… one from the queen herself.

Gwen moved up a fan of flames and flutter it over her face in a sexy manner. She twirled and danced around, she let the flames rock around her body… she lifted into the air, and then offer her hand to the queen.

'_Rumor has it that Queen Rutela likes to dance. Doing so with her will ultimately increase your chance'_

Rutela left her throne and approached the flaming Gwen, with her height she was able to reach Gwen easily. She slowly reached out a touched her hand… noticing the flames didn't burn. Gwen gently held her hand, and gave another bow to her.

"Shall we?" asked Gwen

Rutela looked over, she gave a small nod… the flames faded from Gwen, the two began to waltz… and Ben said it was a waste of $40. The two dance for a short time, just a dance…nothing more, nothing less… but it was enough to bring a smile to the Queens face.

She pulled away and Gwen floated to the ground, she resumed her seat.

"Thank you, I must say… I haven't had fun like that in a long time" said Rutela "How can I repay you"

'_After you've won her favor speak your wish. Ask her for a nice plump reekfish'_

"A reekfish… I have a sick friend, and she could use it" said Gwen

Rutela looked over at a guard and quickly flicked her hand up, he nodded and left.

"We shall give you the biggest we have" said Rutela

"Oh no, I couldn't do that" said Gwen "I'd feel awful if" she sniffed "if I" she sniffed again "GAH" she pinched her nose

The Zora quickly returned, holding his head away from the massive 30lb fish that smelled of sewages, the queen held her nose as well.

"Really… tis not a trouble" said Rutela waving her hand "We can get rid of these things fast enough"

Gwen gargled and she nearly vomit, she quickly seal it away… the stench leaked out.

"GAH, you kidding me?" yelled Gwen

=== Lon Lon Ranch ===

Hinata touched down at the ranch, she looked around and sniffed the air… yup, she was in the country.

'_For a number of the items, head to Lon Lon Ranch, but in truth it's more of a farm. But beware, all those animals and there smell, might cause your nose some harm'_

CHH CHH

SHICK-CLICK

"Who de hell ar you?" came a voice

Hinata looked over and was looking down the barrel of a double barrel shot-gun

"BACHE BALLS" screamed Hinata

'_Cremia is quite the sharp shooter. So better hope she don't think you for a looter'_

Hinata swallowed hard… Cremia grit her teeth.

"I said, who ar you?" said Cremia

"Hinata Inuzuka" said Hinata quickly

Cremia blinked and gave Hinata a weird look

"Is you a Jap?" asked Cremia

Hinata, who heard that term used on her from the punks and thugs she kill, so she asked what it meant. Hinata nodded her head quickly

"Yes… I'm Japanese" said Hinata

"Hmmm" said Cremia, she didn't lower the gun, she looked her up and down "You know what sex is right?"

Hinata blushed, she nodded

"Ok… good, me and my wife been looking for someone to join us" said Cremia

Hinata swallowed, a grin creep across her face… Cremia licked her lips.

"I see your liking that idea to… hope you don't mind that I ah have a cock" said Cremia

Hinata grinned widened

"Only if you don't mind mine" said Hinata

Cremia tilted her head back and laughed.

"Ah yeah, JACKPOT" yelled Cremia "Romani is gonna flip"

"Before I agree" started Hinata, getting the gun in her face again "Can I ask for a few items… to help a sick friend"

Cremia held still, mulling it over

"Depends… how much you asking for?" said Cremia

_'From the cows they raise come some of the best Milk. The taste, the smell… goes down like must better than that almond silk. But there is more, ask them with a please. The ranchers have also made the best goat cheese. Now we need some poultry, try not to beg. Once more ask nicely, for a big fat ostrich egg. As for the last item needed from the country bumpkin. We need nothing less, then a 10Ib pumpkin.'_

"Some of your famous milk, some goat cheese, an ostrich egg and at least a 10Ib pumpkin" said Hinata

Cremia mulled it around again

"How good is you at sex?" asked Cremia

"Is that a yes?" asked Hinata

"Answer ma question" asked Cremia

"I could last hours if I needed" said Hinata, but pointed up "But, I'm kinda on crunch time"

Cremia looked up, she saw the moon coming down… she knew it was coming down, that's why she married (by country standers of agreeing to it), and that was just yesterday.

"Fine, if ya can fuck me and my sister good, you can have that stuff" said Cremia

"I fought it was your wife?" said Hinata

"My sister didn't want to die a virgin, or unwed… so… I improvised" said Cremia, then grinned "and what an improvising it was"

Hinata grinned.

"Well, it's like they say" started Hinata

Cremia instantly know what was gonna be said, she and Hinata pushed together as if all buddy buddy.

"Incest's the best, but you sister to the test" said Hinata and Cremia

Cremia pulled away, she walked to the farm house… she glanced back.

"This way" said Cremia

Hinata followed Cremia towards the farm house, they enter and Hinata was lead up the stairs.

"Romani, I found a partner the three-way" called out Cremia as they reached the stair top and door.

The door opened and Hinata peaked over Cremia's shoulder… to see a girl, about the age of 9 running her pussy.

"Really? Romani is super happy to hear that" said Romani

Cremia took Hinata's hand and pulled her over to the bed, Romani quickly sat up and crawled over to Hinata. Romani moved her hand to Hinata's crouch… she rubbed for a moment and felt her. Romani let out a gasp, she felt Hinata get harder.

Cremia sat on the other side of Romani, she moved her hand down and rubbed her thigh. Hinata shuffled for a bit and pulled down her pants, her cock sprang up… Romani drooled. She reached out to touch it, but stopped… she just eyed it like candy.

"It's looks so yummy" drooled Romani

Hinata grinned and flopped back, she put her arms behind her head.

"Then help yourself" said Hinata, ready to enjoy a good BJ

Romani quickly pushed Hinata's cock into her mouth… she was greedy at first with how she sucked on it. Cremia gave her a smack on the ass and she did it proper, Hinata just grinned and moaned.

=== Alps ===

Gwen touched down, her chakra was burning to keep her warm.

'_The temp is cold, don't let your will falter, high in the alps is the best spring water'_

Gwen looked around and spotted the spring with ease… she walked over and using her magic, created an ice bubble, then sealed it.

"Well… that was boring" said Gwen

=== Hinata ===

Hinata lay on the bed with the two farm girls, both holding her arm lovingly, Hinata just grinned.

"That was amazing" moaned Cremia

"Romani agree's" panted Romani

"eeyup" said Hinata

Cremia felt Hinata move, she pouted… but knew there time was up.

"So… can I have them?" asked Hinata

"Sure" said Cremia

"Thank you" said Hinata

"ZZZzzz" snored Romani

Hinata cracked her neck, and flashed out of the room… quickly gathering the stuff out of the storage cooler, then sealed them away.

=== Kokiri Woods ===

Hinata and Gwen brought Zecora the stuff she needed… they unsealed it for her, and prepared it for her the way she asked.

"That is good, thank you for the help" said Zecora "With all of this stuff I could… did you forget the kelp?"

Gwen was about to say something, but the reekfish puked out some… Gwen smirked.

"Nope" said Gwen

Zecora nodded her head… she started to mix all the ingredients, it smelt good. After talking to Zecora, and listening to her rhymes… Gwen and Hinata learned that… Saria, was just malnourished.

"Yeah, I had a feeling… she was so freaking light" said Hinata

Zecora looked over and nodded, with the stew finished… she gave them a large bowl and bid the a due. Mainly because Moka was getting tired of the rhyming… it's harder than it looks.

=== Saria's Home ===

Hinata and Gwen watched as the small girl ate the food vigorously… the amount Hinata and Gwen got was destroyed quickly, Saria eating the most of it, Navi getting a super small amount, being a small fairy that's all she needed.

Saria let out a breath, the minerals from the gorons worked fast, as she looked much better. She stood from the table and tested her strength. She looked over, and bowed slightly.

"Thank you" said Saria

"Any time… now, guide us thought the woods" said Hinata

Saria blinked, she let out a sigh.

"You're wasting your time" said Saria

"It's our time to waste" said Gwen

Saria looked over, the ground shook violently… the moon would crash into the world in less than 24 hours, that little side questing took out a lot of their time.

"Fine" said Saria

=== Woods ===

Saria lead the group thought the woods, they past many dead tree's… Hinata could hear Saria crying, she didn't say anything… she didn't know what to say, no one did. Saria stopped suddenly, she started at the old Deku tree that was once the father of the forest… he was now but an empty husk.

"This way" said Saria, moving forward

The group followed her still… the tree reeked of mold and fungus, but Saria didn't seem fazed.

Hinata looked off to the side, then her eyes scanned back.

"Sunset" said Hinata

"Yes?" asked Sunset

"There a bug on your back" said Hinata

"Oh really? Can you brush it off?" asked Sunset

Said bug had sixteen legs, three huge red glowing eyes and two massive pincers.

"GROOOOOOOOOOR" roared the bug

"No" said Hinata

Sunset looked back and saw the bug, her eye bulged.

"OH MY GOD, GET IT OFF ME" screamed Sunset

Sunset started to jerk around, trying to knock the bug… she ran into a bush, and past many tree's. She ran back out and panted.

"GROOOOOOOOOOR" roared the bug

"AIEEEEEEEEEE" screeched Sunset, flopping on the ground, finally scaring the bug off

Saria stopped again and pointed at a door.

"If you wish to see Linnuel… you must prove yourself" said Saria, she turned and started to walk away "Good luck… and thank you again for helping me"

Hinata looked back at her, then forward… she looked at the door, then sighed.

"Why is it never easy" said Hinata

"Cause the chapter needs the extra words" said Gwen, they pushed open the door… and came into a a lone door in a room.

They looked up to see carved in stone.

'Only one may take the challenge per time'

Gwen and Hinata let out a growl.

"This is bad… the room is closed off" said Hinata

Sunset looked over

"How is that bad?" asked Sunset

"It's bad… because we can't learn from who goes first" said Gwen, she bit her thumb

Sunset bit her lip, she looked down for a second… then her eyes widened, she looked over.

"Bulma… do you have a spare plumber badge?" asked Sunset

Bulma looked over, she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah… why?" asked Bulma

Sunset ruffled her hair

"Are you serious? They're two way communicators… yours could connect will Hinata's and" started Sunset

"They could tell us what it's like" said Gwen, she grinned… then it faded "Uh… will they work, I mean the walls are thick"

"I could talk to you If I was on my home planet and you were on earth… and there 500,000,000 light years away" said Sunset

Gwen nodded, she looked over.

"Hinata… care to go first?" asked Gwen

Hinata grinned… she nodded her head and rushed to the door, it opened up and after entering… slammed down behind her, the metal bar came down.

The other waited… not knowing what Hinata was going against.

They waited…

And waited

And waited

BZZZ

Bulma quickly grabbed her badge, and tapped it.

"Yes… what's the challenge, what happened?" asked Bulma

"Nothing" said Hinata, her voice calm… yet pissed

"Really?" said Sunset

"Yeah… fucking rip off" growled Hinata

The bar flew up so that the next person may go in. Sunset stepped up and moved to the door.

"I'll go next then… that's what you were worried about right? My safety?" said Sunset

Gwen nodded, Sunset smiled and enter the door… it slammed behind her and the bar fell down. Sunset looked forward to see a path… about 200 maybe 300 feet long… at the other end was a door.

"Simple" said Sunset

Sunset started to walk thought… then a spike pillar shot out, just missing her face.

'_What_!?' thought Sunset

"PROVE YOUR WORTH" boomed a voice

Spike pillars jugged out at Sunset, she screamed as she threw her body to the left to dodge, she quickly fell back and landed on her hands. She didn't have time to stop, not even for a second… she pushed herself up and rolled out of the way.

The pillar slammed into the ground just where she was, she stood to move, but couldn't even take a steep before she had to side step another barrage of pillars… she dropped down a they shot from the side, then rolled then they came down.

Sunset fell something poke her hand, she quickly pushed off it and did one of the cheerleader barrel roll air things just as a pillar shot up. She landed on her feet and pushed forward, sweet dripping down her head.

Sunset heard the clicking sound of the pillar getting ready, and then she heard the loud pop of them coming at her she move. Sunset threw her head back, then ducked… she rolled forward and sprang up.

Sunset's lungs were burning… this was crazy, Hinata wouldn't lie about this… would she? Sunset looked up and rocket herself, but then pushed herself forward. Sunset stormed forward… she heard more clicks, she threw herself back again… this time she had to matrix dodge the pillars.

Sunset let out a cry, her muscles were on fire. She pushed back further and landed on her hands… she quickly pushed and launched herself forward again.

Sunset took another step… she paused for a moment, nothing was happening. Sunset wasn't going to make the mistake of thinking it was over. She inched forward… glancing around, still nothing… she gulped.

"Its gonna get worse" said Sunset, she looked back "That was just a warm up" she looked head… still about 150 feet to go "This is the real shit"

Sunset pushed forward as hard and as fast as she could.

The pillar came out much faster, and in greater numbers… Sunset threw her body around, to avoid getting harmed. Sunset spun on her heel and stepped out of harm's way. She pushed forward, her goal was in site.

Sunset gulped when a massive number came at her, Sunset moved so fast to get away from it… she actually slipped out of her leather jacket… it was destroyed. Sunset hit the ground and rolled, she was pushed up by a pillar, her feet just in the right place… she pushed off and flew across the roomed.

A pillar came at her as she was in midair, she grit her teeth… she swung her hand out and spun herself out of the way. Sunset landed with a thud, she stumbled forward… then lunched forward.

Sunset tripped over her feet and… Smashed her face into the door… she quickly opened it and collapsed. Hinata looked over at her.

"What took you?" asked Hinata

Sunset looked up, she growl loudly.

"THERE WAS A TRAP" yelled Sunset

Hinata blinked

"I didn't have to deal with one" said Hinata

"WELL I DID" said Sunset, wiped her brow "I NEARLY GOT KILLED"

"But you didn't… in fact, I don't see a scratch on you" said Hinata

"I GOT LUCKY" yelled Sunset

The door opened and Gwen walked in, Sunset shredder leather jacket in her hand.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Gwen

Sunset let out a groan, she explained everything to Gwen… who nodded.

"Hmm, Hinata must have got lucky and it didn't react on her" said Gwen

Sunset growled, she wasn't happy… and after Bulma came in, and the door locked behind her, it was learned that Gwen and Bulma didn't have any trouble. After Sunset explained once more what happened… they walked to the next door.

"So… who goes in first?" asked Bulma

Sunset bit her lip… Gwen stepped forward.

"I will" said Gwen, she took Bulma badge

Gwen walked over to the door… and enter, it slammed shut just the other did, and locked behind her. Moments passed, and it opened up.

BZZZT

"Clear… Bulma, you go this time… double check" said Gwen

"Got it" said Bulma, entering the door, it locked

Moments passed.

BZZZT

"Double Clear, its save Sunset" said Gwen

Sunset nodded her head, she walked to the door… Hinata put her hand on her shoulder.

"You sure… I could" started Hinata

"I'll be fine" said Sunset shakenly, she enter the room… the door slammed and locked behind her. Sunset looked down the hall… this time it was longer.

"Shit" said Sunset

Sunset took a few steps forward, the feel gravity taking effect, she rolled out of the way of a trap door.

"PROVE YOUR WORTH" boomed a voice

Sunset ran forward, the floors opened up from under her, she jumped and spun of the way. Sunset skipped across the ground as the doors open and closed, a few times she came close to falling. Sunset jumped up and flipped, trying to propel herself as far as she could down the hall.

Sunset jumped back as the floor dropped again, she slid back and ran… the floor dropped again. Sunset dove and rolled, she sprang back up and barreled rolled… her movement was smooth and beautiful. Sunset was at the halfway mark… she pushed forward, the door dropped much faster now

Sunset dropped low and sprang forward, the moment she hit the ground, she jumped back… as the floor fell. She hit the ground and pushed forward again… jumping forward just as the door closed. Sunset skipped to the right, left, the right, the left… back, forward, back, forward.

Sunset landed on her knee, she pushed up quickly… she jumped up again and rolled to avoid another drop. Sunset jumps and moves to the left… it's almost like dancing to her now.

Sunset steps to the right, and forward. She steps back and left, She steps forward… and jumps across the opening, she lands and looked up… to see the door.

Sunset opens the door and is greeted by Bulma and Gwen.

"Linnuel is testing me" said Sunset

"What was it this time" asked Bulma

"Trap doors" said Sunset

The door opened and Hinata came thought, before she could talk

"Trap doors" said Sunset, she sighed "Let's go… I'll go first"

"But" started Hinata

"There no point in any of you scouting it out… they both activated on me, and me alone"

Sunset walked to the door.

"Linunel wants to test me… so she shall" said Sunset, and before anyone could say anything… she entered the room.

Sunset looked forward… a very narrow path was there, waiting for her. Sunset took a step forward, she walked down the tight path, she looked around...

ZIP

An arrow flew past her face

"Of course" said Sunset

"PROVE YOUR WORTH" boomed a voice,

Sunset growled, she couldn't be too fast on this one… or she'd fall.

Sunset moved forward, she rocket her body around to avoid the arrows… some scrapped her skin, cutting her… she gasped out in pain. Sunset spun on her foot, her legs moved over each other with such grace… she tilted her head back to dodge and arrow, it just grazed the tip of her nose.

Sunset eyes dilated as they flicked around, her body rocket around to dodge all the arrows. Sunset took a few more steps forward… then another, and barrage of arrows. Sunset dropped down as a wave of arrows were aimed high, she then had to jump up and shuffle her legs around wildly to dodge the lower ones.

Sunset was now dodging the arrows at full speed, but it was getting to the point she had to use her hands to try to bat them away. Thankfully, she manage to hit on… and grab it before it fell down the pit

Sunset twirled the arrow in her hand, and used it as her weapon to bat the other away. Sunset hit on arrow and it spun in front of her, she reached out and grabbed it… giving her two. Sunset spun, dodged, deflected and directed all the arrows… she pushed her back to the door, and let out a laugh… she entered.

She crossed her arms and waited, she turned around as the door opened, Gwen step thought.

"Arrows" said Sunset

Gwen nodded, she hit the badge.

"She said she went thought arrows" said Gwen

BZZZT

"Holy shit" said Hinata

"Fuck that" said Bulma

Sunset looked to the side… after a few moment, they were all together. They looked down the hall… to see roots and vines. They were in the deepest part of the temple… they pushed forward.

As they walked Hinata's eyes trailed down.

"Sunset" said Hinata

"Yes?" asked Sunset

"You have an arrow in your ass" said Hinata

Sunset look down… to see an arrow, her eyes rolled… she bit her lip, her eyes watered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sunset

Hinata reached out and grabbed it, Sunset jerked away.

"Hey, easy… that's tender" said Sunset

"I'm trying to help" said Hinata, grabbing at it

Sunset pulled away and back up, the other started to loom close.

"Stay away" said Sunset

Linunel, who was the same great fairy as the one Comiz-INC from Deviant art drew (who permitted Moka to use her, and approved the name… go check it out, she's eerily beautiful) sank down behind Sunset. She reached out and delicately touched it without alerting Sunset… and then

RIP

"URHHHHH" groaned Sunset

She looked back… she saw Linunel shake the arrow. Sunset's eyes dilated, she let out a weak cry.

"Ow" cried Sunset

Linunel slow arose, showing her height… she looked down at them, her aura dripped off of her like oil.

"Why have you come here?" asked Linunel

The ground shook, a low roar was heard.

"That" said Gwen, pointing up

Linunel looked up.

"Let it come" said Linunel "I have tried and tried to save this rock… and look at what's its done to me" Linunel held out her arms "I am dying… there is nothing but evil in this world, I say let the moon destroy everything… let it start anew"

"You can't be serious" said Gwen, she growled "There are thousands of innocent life's that would be lost"

"And millions of corrupt" said Linunel "I will not help you, be gone"

"NO" yelled Sunset "We will not"

Linunel stood still, she bent down… she used her long boney finger to tip Sunset's chin up.

"Ah… Sunset Shimmer, it's been awhile." Said Linunel

"It has… what's happened to you, you loved humanity, why give up on it in its darkest of hours" said Sunset

Linunel sighed, she pulled away.

"Sunset… you know I find it tedious to repeat myself" said Linunel holding her head

"Cut the shit" said Sunset "You use to tell me you'd die to save the world"

"I did" said Linunel, she looked down "But what is the point… save it today, just so evil can live to kill another day. Now, leave… I am done talking to you"

Linunel slank away… she slowly sank to the ground, her back turned to them

"You call yourself a great fairy… your nothing but a coward" said Sunset

That seemed to spark Linunel's head up.

"Do you know… what it's like to lose a child… a sister?" asked Linunel, she slowly rose again… she looked down at Sunset "Do you?"

"No" said Sunset

"Well I do… I know the pain of losing a child and a sister" said Linunel, she got her face up to Sunset's "Only different is… I was a mother to over a hundred billion children… do you know how many are left?"

Sunset's eyes darted

"5… only five of my children are left after the purge" said Linunel "Do you know how many of my sisters are left?"

Sunset's mouth was gapped

"None… I am the last great" said Linunel, she paused and closed her eyes "I am the last of Hylia's children"

Sunset shook her head

"You said you have 5 children left… we meet Navi, what about her… do you want her to die? What about the others… do you want them to die?" said Sunset

"Death… is better than being bound to this dreadful place" said Linunel

Linunel started to push away… to go deeper into the forest and await the moon. Sunset ran up and grabbed her arm. Linunel looked down, she snarled at Sunset for touching her bare arm. Linunel narrowed her eyes… she pushed Sunset away from her, she went deeper into the foliage… thorns grew out behind her, following her was impossible.

"If you wish to throw your life away for the foolish cause… I shan't stop you, nor will I be a part of it" came Linunel's voice "Japan, Greece, Egypt, Atlantis… find the ones who are there"

Sunset and the rest waited for a while, waited for more… but it never came. They all looked at each other.

"Well… that just happened" said Bulma

"Who was she talking about?" asked Gwen

"I… I don't know" said Sunset, she sank to the ground "What are we gonna do?"

"We head back to the base… then head out to the locations" said Gwen

Sunset nodded her head

=== Plumber Base ===

Bulma typed around on the computer and pulled up a world map, with the plumber base flashing red on it.

"And now I just type in the locations" said Bulma, typing again

Four spots lit up… Gwen looked at one.

"So… Atlantis isn't sunken?" asked Gwen

"It raises to the surface every 3 months or so for a few days… today it's surfaced" said Bulma

"I see" said Gwen "Ok, the three of us will split up and head to a location… Hinata Japan, Bulma Egypt… I will go to Greece"

"So… that mean I get Atlantis?" said Sunset

"No… you've done your part" said Gwen "One of us will just back track after were finished"

Sunset's eyes dilated

"We don't have time for that… we need to hit all four locations at the same time" said Sunset, the ground shook violently "We have less than 10 hours… who knows if you'd have time to back track"

"Sunset… you're not strong like us, your just gonna get hurt" said Bulma

"I SURVIVED 3 DEADLY TEST TODAY" yelled Sunset

Hinata flashed pasted Sunset, her sword put agents her throat… Sunset froze, she swallowed hard… a think trail of blood trickled down her throat.

"If I were an enemy… you'd already be dead" said Hinata, putt her sword away "And I was being nice"

Sunset swallowed her, she shook and fell to her knee… then vomited from the level of shock.

"If that scares you… you'd get destroyed in a real fight" said Gwen, she pointed her finger "Stay here… were is safe"

Sunset nodded, she pushed herself up and nodded her head again. She wiped her mouth from her vomit, she nodded on last time.

"Ok…" said Sunset, she started to slink out, she grabbed a badge off the table "I'll just use this to listen in"

The trio nodded, after pointing the way for Hinata… they left through the other exit. Sunset's figure was with in the door, She rushed down the hallway.

=== Japan ===

Hinata landed by a large temple… she scanned around, she looked at the badge as it showed a map on it… Japan was huge, how was she gonna find… the one whose is there… here… whatever. Hinata closed her eyes, she focused on an energy… once she found it, she moved forward.

Hinata ran up a flight of stair… off in the distance behind her on a tower, a figure vanished.

=== Plumber Base ===

Sunset leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed, she closed her eyes… she heard something. She opened them and looked down the hall… Rainbow Dash was pulling away from the other… saying she was getting tired, and wanted to take a nap.

Sunset moved down the hall… and tailed her, a dark gleam in her eye.

=== Egypt ===

Bulma hit the ground hard and threw sand into the air… many people and aliens looked over at her. Bulma fixed her armor… and spit a wad at the ground.

"Fuck you all looking at?" said Bulma

Bulma was left alone… she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a scanner. She slipped it on and hit the button, she looked around… and followed two high power level.

=== Plumber Base ===

Rainbow Dash opened the door to her room… and was quickly pushed in, she went to scream… but Sunset clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up" growled Sunset, closing the door behind her. "Now… I gonna take my hand from your mouth, don't scream… got it?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head… Sunset slowly pull her hand away.

"HEEE" started Rainbow Dash

CLAP

Sunset put her hand back over her mouth and hard

"What did I just say" growled Sunset

Rainbow Dash shook, tear dripped down her eyes.

"Now… since I can't trust to you be quiet… I gonna tell you what I want" said Sunset

=== Greece ===

Gwen floated down from the sky… looking around, she slowly scanned around.

"hmm… I think" said Gwen, pointing to an island on water "That's where I'd go is I were connected to some deity"

Gwen flew over to the coliseum… once she got closer she felt two high level energies

=== Plumber Base ===

"Do you understand?" said Sunset

Rainbow Dash nodded her head, Sunset slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Now, are you gonna help me?" asked Sunset

Rainbow Dash looked down and away.

"I don't know… Twilight would be awfully mad if I didn't ask her first" said Rainbow Dash

Sunset pulled on her hair, the ground shook and rumbled

"We are running out of time… we don't have time to ask her" said Sunset

"But" started Rainbow Dash

"Do you want Fluttershy to die?" said Sunset

Rainbow Dash's eye widened

"The moon is gonna come down in a matter of hours" said Sunset "We need to move, NOW"

Rainbow Dash's eyes darted, she bit her lips.

"Think it over… if we don't move now, and the other cant back track, the world WILL end" said Sunset, her eyes darkened as she glared "And since you couldn't act without an order… it would be your fault"

=== Japan ===

Hinata looked around at the statues… from the looks, this was a holy place. If that's the case… why is this place so full of dread, and the smell of death.

Hinata turned a corner… and saw a door, she sniffed once… she smelt fear from behind it… someone was alive down this way. Seeing that Linunel told them to come here, as there was someone here… said person must be a goddess of some type… so this place is her home.

Hinata quickly move down the hall and towards the door… she opened it and ran into a large court yard.

"Well… you seem fun" came a voice behind Hinata

Hinata spun around to hit who was behind her… but he vanished, he flew above Hinata… and landed on one of the roofs.

"Who the hell are you?" Hinata asked.

"I have expected as much. You easily dodge my attack." Said the man

"I am not going to ask you again. Who the FUCK are you!" growled Hinata.

He jumped from the roof and landed behind Hinata which she turned around to see that he had attack ready for her… Hinata swung her hand up and blocked it with her metal band, she was pushed back a great distance

"So… a follower of Aryll has come to save Hora" said the figure, he gave a bow "I am Lord Ghirahim, but you can call me Ghirahim."

Hinata cracked her neck.

"I am no follower of a hopeless goddess." Said Hinata, she pulled her sword out and pointed it at him "But if Hora is the one I'm looking for… I think"

Ghirahim pulls out his blade and points it at Hinata

"You are questing for someone's name you do not know… my how foolish" said Ghirahim

Hinata let out a roar and charged, she pulled her sword from her back and swung hard, but in a moments notice, he side stepped the attack. Hinata's eyes widened at Ghirahim's speed, she then tries to attack again only for Ghirahim to do it again, she feels a sharp pain in her side, she saw that she had a small knife in her side.

"What the hell, when did this motherfucker" started Hinata

Ghirahim launches more knives at her that fly toward her like a swarm of bees, she pulled out the knife and started to swing Zangetsa fending them all off, but the second she blew them all away Ghirahim dashes up to her and swings at her face only for the attack to be blocked.

Hinata was send flying to a nearby tree after that attack and she knew that this fight just begun and she started to get up on her feet once again and she saw that Ghirahim was flying to where she was.

Then she got back up on her feet and she shook the pain off of her for a moment. She even popped her shoulder back into place which it send pain from her body. She gripped her sword tight as she ready herself for her attack.

"**Fire Style: GETSUGA TENSHO**!" yelled Hinata, launching her attack,

Ghirahim blocked her attack but Hinata flashed stepped behind him and she fire off another Getsuga Tensho. Ghirahim flew out of the smoke and he didn't see where Hinata came from which she was able to cut him on his hand. Ghirahim was looking at the scuffs on his body… Hinata panted.

'_you gotta be kidding me'_ thought Hinata

Ghirahim ready his sword for an attack and he began to attack Hinata with everything that he got and Hinata was going to this laying down. She started to counterattack Ghirahim with her own strength that she had. Then she started performing hand signs to get an extra boost.

"**Wolf Style: Man to beast Mimicry**!" yelled Hinata, she transformed into a woman beast with sharp fangs and nails, she pointed her sword towards him. "**Lightning Style: Tunneling Drill**!"

Ghirahim was surprise to see the attack Hinata made… it reminded him of his master on the fly style. Hinata was heading towards Ghirahim with pure strength which send him flying to a nearby building. Hinata flash step over to him.

Ghirahim use the magic force to send Hinata flying into the air and he started using his dark magic to inflicted major damage to her. He slammed her down to the ground hard that cause her to bleed from the right side of her head. Hinata wasn't done just yet, she still has plan up her sleeve and she started to break free.

"**Lightning Style GETSUGA TENSHO**!" yelled Hinata.

Ghirahim then continues to swing and thrust at Hinata not letting her attack, Hinata continues to block the attacks holding her side to stop the bleeding.

"Celebrate, relish the Grim Reapers shadow!" yelled Ghirahim.

As Hinata holds her side she wonders how she can keep bleeding… she grit her teeth as she ripped the dagger out and sent fire chakra into her hand and burnt the wound closed. Ghiriham thrusts his saber at Hinata, she spins around and caused Zangetsa to block the attack, when she completes her spin she swings her claws land begins to cut up Ghirahim, but does not cut his skin.

'_Why isn't he dead?' _thought Hinata as she cuts him up.

She shook her head… she readied herself again.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Hinata.

There was thousands of Hinata and they all ready for a fight. Ghirahim was looking around to find the real Hinata and he summons his sword once again. They all charge at him and swirl in his sword in his hand and he was cutting down some of them down.

The real Hinata taking a small moment to gather her chakra for the main course of the fight. She brought her hand close to her face and she ripped it across, her hand down to summon her hollow mask.

"GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH" howled Hinata as her ten tails slammed into the ground "SHUNKO!"

Then she slice him across his where his crystal was and she slice at his body a couple of times, she threw her sword into the air and kicked him upwards. As she pursued, she was performing hand signs again.

"**Lightning Style Chidori Stream!"** yelled Hinata, there was a stream of lightning appeared around her hand, then shot him. "Chidori!"

Hinata flew above him and slammed her hand onto his metallic like body

The pain of lightning was shooting into his body. Hinata had her claws sharpen and she started to run towards and her hand started to glow. Ghirahim noticed that the claws were glowing and he guessed it right about that source of power that Hinata had gotten.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" yelled Hinata

She scratch him but Ghirahim stopped her attack because he used his sword to block it. He spun out of the way of the attack to to get some distance from her. But he saw her holding her blade again, Hinata swung it down, it stretched out and connected with him.

**"Wind Scar!"** yelled Hianta

Ghirahim took the blunt from the Wind scar, before he hit the ground… he vanished.

"**How the FUCK didn't that kill him?**!" yelled Hinata.

Hinata looks around for him and to see him in the air upside down.

"Frustrating." Said Ghirahim

He forms another saber in his other hand and drops down to the ground, on instinct Hinata mimicked and lowered herself. She dashed at him and the two begin to fight again, the fighters swing and try to kill each other, Hinata is getting cuts and wounds while Ghirahim was uninjured despite taking more hit

Hinata lets out a roar and blazes forward… she swings faster and harder, hoping to overwhelm Ghirahim… she kicked his chest and he stumbled backwards… she moved forward and stabs him in the heart, his body goes limp.

Hinata pulled her sword out… she looked at the blade and noticed the lack of blood, she looked at him.

"Happy birthday." yelled Ghirahim

Ghirahim springing up… he quickly stabs Hinata in her lung and her stomach making her back away

"What… how" coughed Hinata.

Ghirahim made his two arms and hands black as iron… Hinata quickly thought of Kaolla… and her cock

"Hmm… metal style on her cock, then sex" mutter Hinata to herself, she started to drool

"I'm harder that any sword, even diamond." said Ghirahim.

He dashes at Hinata, snapping her from her daze… he thrusts his arm at her, Hinata dodges and he hits a wall shattering it. Ghirahim put the blades back into his hands and dashes at Hinata again… Hinata quickly parries his attacks, but he teleports behind her and tries to decapitate her only to miss.

Their swords clash at one another and Hinata was cut into the shoulder by Ghirahim's sword. She use her claws to scratch him in the face and they was giving their all with each other. Hinata punched Ghirahim in the jaw which she send him flying in a nearby boulder which it shatter upon impact.

Then suddenly, Ghirahim came out of from the rubble and he use his magic to hit her and he send her to a nearby boulder and it too, shatter upon impact.. He was a looking at the rubble and he knew that Hinata wasn't dead from his attack but there was a red glow from underneath the rubble.

"**Okami Joo no Tsume**!" yelled Hinata, the claw version of the Getsuga Tensho went towards him.

Ghirahim moved out of the way and he shot a blast at her which Hinata flash step away from the blast. She appeared from the ground. He was looking at him and he knew that this fight was going to be drag out a little bit longer. He started running towards her and so did Hinata and their swords started to clash once more.

Hinata started to perform hand signs and she shot fire out her mouth. Ghirahim back away from the flames and he use his sword to cut through it. Hinata saw her opening because she knew that it was going to be a risking move since her attack was much fast but it was weak. Ghirahim swung his sword, but Hinata ducked and she took the opportunity to aim at the crystal.

"**Bala**!" yelled Hinata

She shot at the crystal and it was to fast.

"How the hell" said Ghirahim

The small cero had hit it's mark and the crystal started to crack even more and he knew that it was going to be hard for him to heal the crack now. Hinata was started to build up chakra once again and Zangetsu started to get summon up wind which Hinata had a smile on her face because she wasn't going to missed this time. Ghirahim was corner. He had nowhere else to go.

Hinata spins around to attack him, but he teleports again and slashes her shoulder, she fakes turning around and Ghirahim teleports in front of Hinata and she stabs him in the head, Ghirahim then falls to the ground.

"Finally, guys like that make my skin crawl." Said Hinata

Before she could walk away Ghirahim's body turns completely black and he gets up on his feet, he no longer has his flamboyant personality, but instead he seemed empty. He points his sabers at Hinata, but one of them breaks and he tosses it aside.

"Master, master… he is… beckoning me" said Ghirahim, he looks up at the sky "MASTER DEMISE!"

Hinata finally recognized why Ghirahim acting like he was… He was like a Zanpakutō. Directionless Ghirahim dashes at Hinata, but she quickly knocks him back jumps into the air and lands on his chest while stabbing him in the chest. Ghirahim then turns into a giant Sword not yet dead, but no longer able to harm Hinata, at least until it flies away from Hinata.

Shortly after he left a light appear in front of Hinata, when it died down… the one Hinata was looking for was there.

She had red hair with orange and yellow tint on the front and back of her head and waving like the burning flames. Her skin will be orange and her eyes where yellow with black pupils, she stood 5'8'' and had C-Cup breast.

She looked as if she was 22 years old, she wore a traditional red japanese short dress. Donned on her hands were red fingerless gloves reaching to her forearms, an orange sash, red tobi socks and yellow traditional ninja sandals.

Donned on her arms and legs were dragon shaped gaurds. Resting gently on her head was a golden dragon tiara with a red crystal in the center. Attached to her sash, and hanging at her was a katana.

She smiled at Hinata and went to speak, Hinata put her hand up.

"Don't have time for formality" said Hinata pointing up "we need to move NOW"

=== Sunset Shimmer ===

BZZZT

"Mission complete" came Hinata's voice "Hora is safe"

Rainbow Dash flew thought the sky as fast as she could… Sunset holding onto her hands and tightly as she could. Sunset looked around… she saw the moon, 9 hours left.

"Faster… Faster" said Sunset

Rainbow Dash nodded her head… she threw Sunset up and onto her back.

"O-Ok… hold on" said Rainbow Dash

Sunset Shimmer held tight, Rainbow Dash flew up into the air… once high enough she drove down… she gained speed… and preformed a sonic rainboom.

She rocket across the sky in a colorful rainbow blur.

=== Egypt ===

Bulma kicked down the door to a castle… she enter without a care

Ganon was sitting on his throne with a blade in his hand giving on murderous dark energy and massive killing intent, but as Bulma stood before him she believed him to be compensating for something like a loser.

"Woman, have you come to kneel before your better, you look as though you have the knees and practice." said Ganon

Bulma tilted her head.

"Yeah no, I came to kill you, and I'm not the type to submit to a man" said Bulma.

Ganon laughed.

"Very spirited" said Ganon with a wave of his hand "how long will it go?"

a dark spell ran along the floor in the shape of chains and toward Bulma. Bulma created a barrier repelling the attack with ease shocking Ganon.

"What magic is this?" growled Ganon.

Bulma got in a fighting stance.

"Not magic, Ki." Saif Bulma

Ganon was intrigued and slowly got off of his thrown, he points his blade at Bulma and charged at her.

"Die!" yelled Ganon.

He swung his blade, but Bulma dodged it with ease, she went to punch him in the face, but Ganon dodged it barely, the two exchanged blows but Ganon seemed to be taking on most of the damage, his armor broke his sword cracked and he was bruised.

"Damned whore!' said Ganon

He encase his body in dark magic and he charged at Bulma, he then quickly punched her in the face sending her flying back into a wall, he smiled and reappeared in front of her and grabbed her by her hair, he then began to beat her mercilessly with his darkness covered limbs.

he went to finish it by focusing all his energy into his right leg and drop kicking Bulma sending her flying into the ground. Ganon dropped down where she crashed and saw that instead of seeing her dead body she was gone.

"Hmm, reduced to dust." Said Ganon, he turned around and Bulma shot him with a giant ki blast sending him flying back and away like nothing.

"How boring" she licked her lips" I need Hinata to satiate me afterwards this is was so dull." said Bulma

she then began to walk away, but when she did she hear giant footsteps, she turned around and saw Ganon as a giant boar with massive horns.

"Pumba?" asked Bulma.

Ganon roared.

"You thought you could kill me?!" said Ganon, he then charged at her with his body beaming with darkness like a bomb ready to go off.

"I am the man who can slay a deity!" yelled Ganon

he charged at her getting closer and closer, Bulma just sighed and put her hand out in front of her. Ganon got closer and closer until he crashed into her hand causing a giant explosion of dark energy to infest the area, everything close by is blown away, but when the dust settles it shows that Bulma is fine and has stopped Ganon cold in his tracks.

"W-Why?" asked Ganon in shame

Bulma tore Ganon's horns off his head and stabbed his giant body with them. She then charged a beam at his head with intent on killing.

"Because you're a pussy, and not to good kind." Said Bulma

She fires a massive ball a ki, blowing him into oblivion.

"So fucking boring" cried Bulma, then heard foot steps

Bulma turned around and saw a figure step towards her.

She had long black hair with green streaks, her skin was tan, figure being in the dessert. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, and had the traditional Egyptian eyeliner and make up to compliment her eyes.

She appeared to be 20 years old, and stood 5'5''. Her breast were small, B-cup to low C-cup… it worked perfectly with her green Egyptian short dress. She also wore some golden Egyptian warrior jewelry… a gold snake bracelet on her arm. She had beautiful golden cobra gaurds on her arms and on her legs.

"Oh mighty warrior, I thank you for saving me" said the deity

"Hmmm-mmm, talk later… move NOW" said Bulma, pointing up to the moon

=== Atlantis ===

BZZZT

"Mission Complete" came Bulma's voice "Tsuchira is safe"

Rainbow Dash set Sunset on her feet… the two looked around, the inhabitance… Zora and many fish aliens looked over, but played them no real mind… visitors will be common today.

Sunset wonder around, looking for any signs of a deity… Rainbow Dash followed close… the inhabitance scared her.

=== Greece ===

Gwen looked down as she flew high above everything… she saw thousands of dead bodys, she narrowed her eyes to see that they were beaten to death… she looked forward, the coliseum was in sight. Gwen stepped down and she was getting the feeling that she was lead into a trap. There was woman with a mask on her face and had a spike club in her hand, high above her.

Gwen was looking at a pile of dead bodies and she started to get slight chill down her spine. Then the woman in a mask jumped from the top of the coliseum and her brought his spike club down upon Gwen, but Gwen dodge her attack and Gwen had gotten some distance from her.

"Okay, that was way too close to be a kill shot." said Gwen. "Alright, just who the hell are you."

"Majora don't like you because Majora believes that you are here to ruin Majora's fun." said Majora.

"I believe that his name is Majora." Said Gwen with a sweat drop and she looked at the mask warrior for a moment. "By fun, you mean that you are the one responsible for killing innocent people."

"That's right. Majora kill those people because Majora was bore but Majora had a worthy opponent to fight Majora." said Majora

Majora started jumping for joy because he had made Gwen his opponent which he started to attack her once again. Gwen dodge his attack and she was shot a mana blast at the warrior and she saw that it didn't fades her.

She pulled out her kunai to toss at Majora with a paper bomb tag to the end of it. Then the kunai started to explode in Majora's face. There was huge smoke in the arena which Gwen had a smile on her face because she knew that her plan had work like a charm.

Majora wasn't down for the count just yet, because he was walking up behind Gwen. She turned around to see that Majora had survive her Kunai attack but she saw that Majora was pissed.

"AW, FUCK ME!" yelled Gwen.

"Majora is angry now because you hit Majora in Majora's face. You die now." said Majora.

Majora started to charge at Gwen and he was swinging his spike club like a mad man. He was trying to hit Gwen but she knew that her training had paid off. Then suddenly she was hit by the spike club and she was holding her right arm while blood started pouring out of her. She started to using mana to heal her arm but she saw that this was going to be hard for her because of Majora's temper.

Majora was giving Gwen everything that he got while Gwen was dodging his attacks because she was still hurt. She hit him with another mana blast which it just mad Majora madder by the second. She was trying to come up with a plan to get him off his feet. She saw some rocks and she use her Telikenetic to move the rock and hit Majora in the back of the head. She waited for a right arm to heal up thanks to her immortality and she started to perform hands signs for her jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" yelled Gwen, shooting a huge amount of flame at Majora.

Majora to swing his spike club around to blew the flames away from him which Gwen was shocked to see that he was able to withstand her fire jutsu.

"There no stopping this freak. I have to do something or I am done for."said Gwen, then an idea came into her head. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

There was a lot of Gwen and they were all smiling at Majora because he was getting confuse from so many of her. He started to swing his spike club around to find the real Gwen. He was starting to get tired from swinging so much and he dropped to his knee. He was panting from exhaustion and he looked up to see that there was a lot a Gwen still.

Majora just jump back to his feet which he started to threw a fit. Gwen just laugh at him because was acting like a baby but she didn't know that there was a glow appearing around him.

"To think the daughter of Aryll would be so weak" growled Majora

Gwen's eyes popped, the women body was limp… the mask shook and she fell to the ground. Majora paused and started to glow and transform into a mask with tentacles and Gwen jaw just drop from the sight of Majora new form.

"AW FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" yelled Gwen, the clones started popping because of the tentacles.

"Majora feels much better now. Majora knew that Majora had more forms then a mask form." said Majora.

Majora was heading towards Gwen with his tentacles and he grabbed Gwen by his tentacles. Gwen knew that this was going too hard to defeat Majora now because of the second more that he got. He use his tentacles to hit Gwen and he slammed her to the ground.

Pain was sent throughout her body and she shot mana at the tentacles which set her free. She dropped and landed on her feet like a cat while Majora was about to grab her again.

"I need a little luck on my side right now. Wait." said Gwen. "Incredible Luck"

Gwen dodge his tentacles and she was using the power of luck on her side. Majora just looked at her for a moment because he wasn't landing a hit on her. Gwen took the opportunity to do hand signs and she thought up an hurtful Jutstu because she remember that technique that she use on the Halibel's disciplines. She ran up to the tentacles and she raise her hand to the sky.

"Welcome to my attack." said Gwen, her hand started to build up lightning. "Lightning Style: Thunder Clap!"

Lighting started to come down from the sky and it struck Majora and his tentacles. Gwen just landed on her feet and she was looking at the monster, The lightning was done and there was puff of smoke which she started walking away because she knew that the fight was over. There was sound of laughter that cause Gwen to stop in her tracks and she turned around to see that there was a person walking through the smoke.

"Did you plan on defeating me so easy. Trust me, in this form, I am most powerful in it." said Majora

"AW, FUCK ME FROM ALL SIDES!" Gwen yelled, looking at the smoke clearing and she saw it was Majora but in a humanoid form. "What the hell are you?"

"I am Majora Wrath and I will be your opponent because my last forms are just a waste of pure strength." said Majora

He use his hands to summon up two tentacles that look like whips. He swung them towards Gwen which her left arm and her right leg. He brought her up into the air and he started to slam her into the stands and then to the walls. He just looked at his opponent and he slammed her down to the ground. Gwen was bleeding from all parts of her body. Majora was looking at her for a moment and he knew that this form had overpowered her.

"You are not worthy to live in this world but I am going to let you watch as I kill everyone in this place and then you will die." said Majora

He started to walk off and Gwen just lay there hopeless because every bone in her body were broken from that last attack. She knew that he was going to women and children in Greece and she summon up enough mana to use as a whip to stop him. She use the mana to wrapped around Majora's leg. He looked at her for a moment and he noticed that something was off about her.

"I...am...not about...to let...you...hurt innocent...people...especially...women and children." said Gwen

"I guess that I have to kill you quickly then." said Majora

He started to spin his tentacle and there was a glow on the tentacle and he was getting ready to kill Gwen. Gwen started to transformed into her Andodite from and she draw a lot of mana to her body and she rise to her feet. She was looking at Majora.

Majora was getting ready to attack her with his tentacle but Gwen caught it in her hand and she shot him with a mana blast. Majora noticed that she had gotten stronger all of sudden and he had a crack in the center of his chest, She started to aim at the center with a rapid fire with mana blast and she use her hair and to wrapped him up and she was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

She started to build up huge amount of mana in the palm of her hand and she aim it at the crack in Majora's chest. Then she shot it at him which she cause Majora's entire body started to crack but there was a light within him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Majora, he exploded.

"I need a vacation." said Gwen

"I understand the feeling" came a voice

Gwen turned around to see Majora host standing up.

She had white hair with golden feather braids on them, her eyes are white with no iris or pupils… it was kinda spooky. She stood about 5'10'' and appeared to be 24 years old with a high D-cup breast bust. On the back on her shoulder blades are pure white feathered wings like a bird.

She wore a short white Greek dress with one sleeve missing on her right shoulder, on the left sleeve is a golden medallion with an image of a falcon. Around her neck is a golden necklace, on her forearms and legs were silver falcon shaped gaurds. She wore silver Greek style sandals, and a silver brace on her right arm.

Gently resting on her head was a silver falcon tiara with a white crystal in the center.

"Sadly we don't have that luxury" said Gwen, pointing up

=== Atlantis ===

BZZZT

"Mission Complete" came Gwen's voice "Kazera is safe"

Sunset and Rainbow Dash stepped up the steps to a temple, Sunset Shimmer looked around… Rainbow Dash still following Sunset closely, holding onto Sunset shoulders in fear. Sunset glanced around… the temple was abandoned… and looked in ruin, despite the lively city the island held.

Sunset looked over to see something on the wall… a shine came across it, Sunset swallowed hard… something told her to take it. Sunset reached out and grabbed the sheathed sword with the three triangle pyramid symbol on its hilt.

Rainbow Dash peaked over her shoulder… Sunset pushed forward a bit, she gave a small test swing. But it was sluggish… she put both hands on it and gave another… still sluggish, but better.

"SUNSET SHIMMER" came a scream

Sunset looked back… to see Princess Twilight storming over to her

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" growled Twilight

Sunset stood her ground, she closed her eyes.

"How so?" said Sunset, she attached the sheath over her shoulder so it would hang near her waist

"How dare you play innocent… you know what you've done" said Twilight "You were giving an order to stay, and you disobeyed"

"I don't ever remembering to agreeing to follow that order" said Sunset

"Sunset, this isn't a game… life's are at stake" said Twilight

"That's why I am here… I have to help" said Sunset

"That is not your call to make" said Twilight

"AND NOR YOUR" yelled Sunset, she unknowingly drew the sword and pointed the sword at Twilight.

"Once again you threaten me… your still the same" said Twilight, she looked over at Rainbow Dash "And you seem to have corrupted Rainbow Dash… shame, I'll have to banish one of my friends"

Rainbow Dash was about to cry, Sunset grabbed her shoulder and threw her forward.

"Your use is up… get lost" said Sunset hatefully

Rainbow Dash went to speak.

"What? You want me to thank you?" growled Sunset "This is a crisis, friendship goes out the window at this point"

Twilight raised an eyebrow… she shook her head.

"Of course… I should have known, Rainbow Dash wouldn't have ever help such a wicked soul unless it was to protect another… you must have confused her with your words and silver tongue" said Twilight, she looked over "Your punishment is void, but you are still in trouble… go back to the base, and await my order"

Rainbow Dash looked over, she shook in slight fear… then bowed.

"Y-Yes" said Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash ran out of the temple, and took off to the sky. Twilight turned her attention back to Sunset… who just went thought a door.

Twilight growled… she marched up the stair and enter… Sunset was looking over an edge. She looked around to see a spiral path down to who knows… Sunset started to walk.

"Were do you think you're going" said Twilight, grabbing her shoulder.

Sunset turned to Twilight, their eyes met

"I'm following this path… the deity who is here might be down there… we need her help." Said Twilight

"You were" started Twilight

"Ordered" finished Sunset "I don't care… I not following it" she pulled her arm away from her royal sister "and you can't make me. Now, be a good little princess… and don't speak until spoken to"

Sunset pushed forward and left Twilight standing there… her face boiled red with anger, she closed her eyes. In an instant, Twilight's hair exploded into fire… she charged forward and tackled Sunset. The two rolled down the path… both yelling and hitting each other as they rolled.

Once at the bottom, Sunset pinned Twilight down… both girls hair was a mess, Twilight growled. Sunset huffed… her eyes filled with anger.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME" yelled Sunset

Twilight huffed

"I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED" screamed Sunset "WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A FUCKING BITCH"

Sunset's anger was high, she was already banished, so she couldn't get in trouble for this. Sunset pulled back her fist, and stuck Twilight… Twilight face stung, she looked up.

"TELL ME WHY" screamed Sunset

Twilight remained quiet

"I thought the past was behind us… so why, why now are you starting again" said Sunset, tears dripping from her eyes

Sunset hit Twilight again… Twilight face burned in pain, she looked up.

"I'm… jealous" said Twilight, she huffed as she scowl "THERE I SAID IT"

"JEALOUS? OF ME? FOR WHAT?" yelled Sunset

"YOUR CUTIE MARK" screamed Twilight, she moved her hand up and pushed Sunset off her.

Both girl shot up, Sunset held up her fist… just in case.

"You can't be serious" said Sunset, she swung her arm out "YOU HAVE ONE"

"I KNOW THAT" yelled Twilight… she point "But your cutie mark… it's a fricken sun"

Sunset quickly enter her Equestrian form, she looked at her flank… then change back.

"So?" said Sunset

"The last Equestrian to get a sun for a cutie mark… was Celestia… Sunset… you are destined to be a goddess" said Twilight, she looked down "My title… my power, it won't even hold a candle stick to you"

Sunset just stared… her eyes narrowed.

"Seriously? Your being a bitch to me… because you're upset I will be stronger then you" said Sunset, she threw her arms up "THAT FUCKING STUPIDE"

Twilight looked down… she felt so much shame… she slipped into her human form, she looked up.

"I'm sorry… I just… I mean. It's upsetting… I… I don't" said Twilight, unable to find her words.

"Its fine" said Sunset, she turned away holding her head "I know what it's like… I've been there"

"You have?" asked Twilight

Sunset looked back at her with a 'are you kidding me' look

"Oh… you have" said Twilight

Sunset rolled her eyes

"now that were finished wasting time, are you gonna help me?" said Sunset

Twilight stepped forward, she reentered her true form… then bowed.

"To follow the request of a goddess… is an honor" said Twilight

"Uh… I aint goddess yet" said Sunset

"As soon as you find your destiny… you will" said Twilight

Sunset blushed… her eyes moved to the left.

"W-Well then… uh, let's get moving" said Sunset

"Yes your majesty" said Twilight

'_This is gonna take some getting used to'_ thought Sunset

Sunset pushed thought the halls… looking around for clues of the one here. Sunset opened a door and stopped cold… she swallowed hard, Twilight peeked over her shoulder. There in the middle of circular field with a seal, a black aura leaked from the seal… Sunset panicked as the seal pulsed and shook, the glow darkened with evilness.

"You… you choice warrior of Hylia" came a deep voice "Come closer"

Sunset took a step back, she leaned her head back a bit, she turned around… to see the door slam shut.

"I said… come closer" said the voice

"I don't want to" said Sunset, turning back

The aura leaked out and poured out like water… the seal shook… a large sword burst thought the ceiling… the same Hinata had saw after Ghirahim's defeat. The sword struck the seal and in a hellish whirl wind of darkness… the demon of hate and dread freed itself. The demon stood tall… Sunset swallowed a lump… she could tell he was at least 8 feet tall.

He looked down and grabbed his sword, he pointed it up… and unleashed a hellish blast. It ripped thought the ceiling and towards the sky… the ground shook and rose to the surface. Once up in the open, a large black flame burst from the ground… keeping the three of them in, Twilight quickly latched onto Sunset in fear.

Sunset readied her sword… while the demon just stood, staring at her. Sunset brow dripped… she was on edge, she was right at the freaking edge… why was he just standing there.

'_what is he doing'_ thought Sunset '_why is he just standing there'_

Sunset gently pulled away from Twilight… she stepped forward. His eyes locked with hers… they were a deep blood red, void of all soul… Sunset froze.

"Hylia must be getting foolish in her age… letting a cowardly girl such as you wield her sword and power" said the demon

"Who are you?" asked Sunset asked, she ready herself for a fight.

"I am Demise, former ruler of this planter" said Demise

Sunset drew her sword and she looked at Demise's sword which she started to get a little bit worry because of power coming off of it. She started to make the first move and she jump into the air and she tried to take Demise's head off but Demise just block her attack.

He knew that it wasn't going to work and he use his force to push her back which Sunset hit a nearby pillar. He was walking towards her with his dark sword ready to kill her and he knew that she hasn't reach a level that he was in. Then Sunset started to get back up on her feet and she was looking at Demise with pure determination in her eyes.

"I am not going to die just because you are strong than me." said Sunset.

Sunset pushed herself up… she charged in foolishly. He slammed her to the ground and he summon lightning to his sword and with one stroke of his sword, there was a wind of lightning heading towards Sunset.

She was hit by the wave of lightning and she felt a ton of jolt throughout her entire body. Demise knew that this was going to be a waste of his power and he started to leave because he was going to find someone worthy to fight.

"Hold it... just because you think... you beat that mean that I will just lay here and die... Do press your luck." said Sunset.

"Sunset, stay down" begged Twilight

Sunset got back up on her feet again which she was mimicking his motion… the sword erupted in a angelic energy, she swung her sword down and unleashed it. Demise was about to block with his sword but the sword was pushed to the side and the energy was hitting him hard. The angelic aura was sending a lot of pain throughout his entire body.

"An eye for an eye don't you think, Demise." said Sunset

"Hahahahaha...You think that you would handle me. I would love to see you try little girl." said Demise

She started to charge at him with top speed and so did Demise and they both started clashing at each other. Sunset use her sword to block Demise's attack, She just looked at him for a moment and at the sword because there was a huge amount of darkness in the both of them and Demise noticed that Sunset was giving off light from her and her master sword.

"This is going to be interesting." said Demise

"Indeed" said Sunset

They both pushed away from each other… the ground shook as the moon moved close… in fact, its inching closer by the moment now. Demise let out a laugh… he swung his sword to the side.

"The final hour is arriving" laughed Demise

Sunset got ready… she charged again, the wind blowing in her hair. She leapt toward Demise, they clashed swords and pushed away.

"What drives you?" asked Demise as he swung his sword.

Sunset moved hers up, the tip of his scrap across it… she counter and flipped over him and swung. He blocked it with ease, he swung his body in the swing and slammed into her sword.

"If it courage?" asked Demise, he push "Is it determination?"

Demise quickly counter, he reverse the swing… Sunset racked her body back and it glided over her. Demise went for a sweep kick… she flipped and barreled rolled, when she landed she swung , only for him to block.

"No… I can see it" said Demise

The two pushed away and clashed again… Demise using his height and strength to push Sunset down.

"It's fear" said Demise "You fear the loss of friends"

Sunset rolled out of danger, she shot up again and there blades clashed… Demise pushed close

"You fear the loss of this world" said Demise

Demises sword blazed with black aura… Sunset jumped back, he fired it… she swung her sword and fired white aura. The aura collided and exploded… they clashed again.

"You fear the loss of your love" said Demise

Demise grinned… he threw his fist forward, Sunset was blindsided by the attack… he snicker as she tried to push herself up. He swung his foot and drilled her in the gut… she flew over and rolled across the ground, stopping at Twilight… who was frozen in fear.

"You fear the loss of your life" said Demise, he looked up at the moon "I shall relish the destruction 'Him' will cause"

"You… you fool" coughed Sunset, she stabbed the sword into the ground "You will die as well"

"No… I am an embodiment of despair, hate, anger" said Demise "those who are lucky enough to survive the moon… that is all they will feel" Demise grinned "I shall live forever"

Sunset glared at Demise… he laughed again

"That look... you still think there is a ray of hope?" asked Demise

"I… I do" coughed Sunset, pushing herself up "Hope… will save us all"

Demise let out a laugh

"Hope is nothing… even Aryll has forsaken it" said Demise "Hope is weakness"

Sunset manager to stand full… she shook her head.

"No… Hope is what makes us strong." Said Sunset, the pain was mind numbing… a glow came from her "It is why we are here." Sunset charge as the light enveloped her "It is what we fight with when all else is LOST."

Sunset burst from the light… wings burst from her shoulders, Twilights eyes popped.

"She… She became an Alicorn" said Twilight, she gasped "Hope… She's the princess… no, she's the goddesses of hope"

Sunset swung her sword at Demise, he went to counter… and Sunset snapped out of his sight. She reappear behind him, her blade ripped into his flesh… the holy power off Hylia's sword burned him.

Demise roared in pain, he spun around and swung his fist. Sunset side stepped it with ease… moving like this was simple now, thanks to Linunel's test. Sunset swung her sword up, forcing him to block again… Sunset pulled her hand back and slammed it into his gut.

Demise grunted and dropped his guard… Sunset swung her sword and slashed him across the chest, he fell backwards… Sunset stepped up and held to sword high.

"For the hope of humanity and earth" said Sunset, she slammed it down into his chest, and into his heart and twisted "You must die"

Sunset ripped the blade out… the flames died, she looked up at Twilight… who was still in awe. Sunset tilted her head, her wings flapped.

"What?" said Sunset

"Your wings… there huge" said Twilight

Sunset looked back… she gasped, not only because she just noticed her wings… but they were indeed huge… about 3 times the size of Rainbow Dashes… and she had a record breaking wing span for Equestria at her age.

Sunset had a massive wing span of 15 feet… Sunset flapped them a few times and got lift, she settled back down. She couldn't help but grin… she was so happy, she can't wait to test these babies out. Sunset heard footsteps… she looked back to see a figure approaching.

She had blue hair with 2 golden sea shells in her hair, she has pink eyes and her skin is aqua blue. She looked as if she was 21 years old, and stood 5'6. She has a mid C-cup breast bust, and have blue gilled fins instead of ears, and 3 blue enchanting fins on her back. She'll wore an short blue Atlantic dress with crystal sea shells on it, and around her neck is a blue glowing crystal.

On her forearms and legs were golden dolphin shaped guards, as well as golden arm braces on both arms. And like all who live on Atlantis, she had webbing in between her fingers and toes, along with three gills on each side of her neck.

"Thank you" said the deity "Had mother not sent you… I'd have died"

"Who?" asked Sunset

"Aryll" said the deity

Sunset didn't say anything… not knowing what Linunel was playing at.

"Come… we have to go" said Sunset, pointing up

=== Bellwood ===

Ben and the other looked up… the moon was closer and closer, there doom was knocking at the door… and no one was answering. The event was being blasted all over the new… everywhere villains, heroes and civilians alike were rooted to their TV… awaiting the outcome.

*Cue Music: Calling of the Giants*

Hora appeared in the distance… she was gigantic, she started to move forward towards the moon. Ben stared in awe as she stopped short of the moon… the ground under Ben and the plumber shook hard, they all looked back to see Kazera, equally as big as her sister.

Hinata and Gwen landed near the plumber's and looked on… soon Bulma joined them as Tsuchira approached the moon. The sound of loud flappy got the trio to look over, to see Sunset landed next to them… Mizura soon joined her sister.

All four of them looked up as it closed in on them… one by one, they threw their hands up… and pushed against the moon. There arms shook from the pressure of the moon… they grit their teeth and push harder. The moon still inched closer… with one group scream… they all pushed hard together… and the moon stopped… while it was still a threat should it fall, the four daughters of Linunel were rooted in place holding it up.

The girls all let out a cheer, the moon was stop... Him's plan was foiled.

"Really now" came Him's voice, he appear above them "You think I didn't anticipate this?"

Him laughed evilly as black magic leaked from him

"I still hold all the cards" said Him. "AND MY FULL MOON WILL WIN"

Him flew up and into the moon... his face formed on it. Him laughed boomed as the eyes started to glow.

"I WILL CONSUME ALL THERE IS" yelled Him.

The moon pushed down, the four deity buckled and screamed in pain... without wasting a second Hinata, Gwen, Bulma, and Sunset flew upwards, and to the moon, a portal opened up and they slipped in. Hinata looked around to see that they were inside of the moon… it… it was a field, with a tree

"This is too weird for my taste." said Hinata.

"I agree with Hinata." said Sunset Shimmer.

Him appeared before them, he grew into a gigantic form, he was looking at the girls and he had a smile on his evil face, and like some Zelda game, his title appear.

Him: The Demon of Hatred

"Well, well, looks like I have uninvited guest into my lovely home." said Him. "YOU ALL WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE"

"The show is over Him because you will not win." said Hinata.

"Ah, but the show must go on" said Him

Hinata flew towards Him and she was getting ready to attack Him, but he use his claws to grabbed her and he slammed her to the ground. Gwen went to assist Hinata by shooting her mana at Him, which he teleport away from Hinaa to avoid being hit by Gwen's attack.

Then Sunset jumped to in to the air and swung the master sword. Him started to spit out acid at Sunset which she quick dodge the acid and she saw that the acid was sinking through the moon. Bulma looked over at Hinata for a moment and she nodded her head as they both charged at Him.

"**Burst Knuckle**!" yelled Bulma, teleporting behind Him

"**FIRE STYLE: GETSUGA TENSHO**!" yelled Hinata.

Him spun around and grabbed Bulma by the arm, he threw her to the side of the moon. He then quickly turned around and open his mouth… he bit down the attack, and ate the Hinata's Getsuga Tensho. Then he burp it out which Hinata, Gwen, Bulma, and Sunset Shimmer was shocked to see that happened.

"Hmmm... that was delicious." said Him, spit it out flames "nice and spicy"

"HE ATE MY GETSUGA TENSHO!" yelled Hinata.

"Well, we didn't expect that to happened." said Gwen.

Him shot energy out of his claws and it was heading towards Hinata and the others but they all didn't have time to dodge his attack. Gwen threw up an barrier to protect them from the blast but it wasn't strong enough to protect them.

Him's energy broke through and slammed into all of them, Bulma was knocked to the ground and Hinata was bleeding from her shoulder. Gwen had suffered some damage from the attack, while Sunset was able to avoid getting harmed, she was taking advantage of it and was helping Bulma.

Hinata let out a growl, she slammed her hands together and summoned her chakra

"**Ninja Art: Man Beast Mimicry**!" yelled Hinata.

Hinata started to change into her family clan formation which her fingernails started to sharpen like claws and her teeth was turning into dog fangs. Once her transformation was complete, she started to take her stances like a dog getting ready to attack a stranger. Hinata let out another growl, and charged at Him… much to Gwen yelling out to wait

Him just smile at her and he was heading towards her. She was just waited for Him to get close to her while her claws was glowing, When Him got close, Hinata had a smile on her face and she knew that he had walked into her trap.

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**!" yelled Hinata

Him smirked, he vanished before Hinata could hit him with her claws. Hinata looked around to see to find him. Both Gwen and Sunset Shimmer was looking for him as well because they all knew that Him wouldn't leave the place. Bulma got back up on her feet because she wasn't going to lose this battle to Him.

"How in the hell can we defeat this guy. None of our attack fazes him." said Gwen

Him laughed

"That's because I am more powerful then you all combine." said Him. "NOW GET READY TO DIE"

Him appeared and he started attacking the girls from all sides. He gave Hinata a punch in the jaw, he kicked Bulma in the gut, he hit Gwen with energy blast, and he uppercut Sunset Shimmer.

The girls landed on the ground hard and they were bruise up from those attacks. Hinata was struggling to get back up on her feet while the others were having a hard time getting back up.

"**Tunneling Fang**!" yelled Hinata, suddenly spinning her body to become a vortex into intense, shredding of blows.

She barreled toward Him to hit him with everything that she got in her attack. Him just laugh and he knocked her back to the ground. Gwen ran to her side and she was helping Hinata back up on her feet. Hinata was bleeding from her head and she was panting because she knew that she used up too much chakra in her last attack. Gwen pulled out a bag that had Senzu beans inside.

"Here, Hinata." said Gwen, giving her the Senzu bean.

Hinata ate the bean and she started to fill her energy returning to her and she looked at him for a moment with smirk on her face. Gwen started to give Bulma and Sunset Shimmer a Senzu bean as well and she took some as well. They all started to get their energy back while Him just looked at them for a moment.

"You think that you just eat some magic beans would help with this fight" said Him. "WELL, YOU'RE DEAD… DEAD WRONG!"

He started to charge at them and he was increasing his speed to head towards them. Hinata just walked up and she brought her hand up to her face and she brought it down to summon her Hollow mask, and all ten tails.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**!" yelled Hinata, suddenly the Getsuga Tensho started to grow in size which hit Him.

Him was sent flying backwards into the earth of the Moon and he was pushing the pillar off of himself. He was looking at the blood that was coming off of him.

"OPEN" screamed Gwen, going into her anodite state

Then Gwen started to perform hand signs and she knew that it was time for Him to feel pain that he gave them.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Stream**!" yelled Gwen, launching amount of lightning at Him.

Him was shocked by Gwen's Jutsu and Sunset Shimmer jumped into the air and she brought the master sword down on him which she started cutting him up. Him's parts flew away from Sunset, he rebuild himself quicly

"**KAIOKEN**!" yelled Bulma, vanishing.

"Kaio-what?" said Him, taking the fist in the jaw.

"**Burst Knuckles!**" yelled Bulma, done a rapid punches on Him.

He saw send flying by the fist but Bulma wasn't done just yet and she started focus all her attack in one huge Ki blast. She release it at Him, who didn't have time to avoid the attack.

The girls had kept their guard up just to make sure that Him was down for the count, but the ground started to shake and Him had popped out of the earth of the moon. He was looking at the girls with pure rage in his eyes and he was bleeding for a moment but it stop because of his power.

"How DARE YOU HARM ME!" said Him, suddenly he raise his claws into the air. "NOW, NONE OF YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" power started to flood into Him "THE FUCKING KID GLOVE ARE OFF"

Hinata charges at him with Bulma slip streaming behind her, Hinata swings her blade at Him catches the attack with his claw, Hinata finds herself unable to remove her blade and Him chuckles as his magic freezes Hinata in place, but Bulma jumped from behind Hinata and charged to punch Him, but when she contacted Him he turned into a puff of smoke releasing Hinata.

Him reappears

"Is that all you got?" laughed Him

Sunset tried to attack, from behind only for Him to flip backwards over her bod dodging the attack, Sunset spun around and cut his body in half.

"Got you, you bastard!" said Sunset but Him's body didn't drop to the floor, the upper half floated as if the lower half began to stand on its own.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to lose weight" said Him.

Gwen tried to use a spell to blast Him's body halves, but he easily evaded them and his lower half started tap dancing while dodging the attacks. Hinata and Bulma started to attack his upper half, Sunset appeared behind him and cut off his head.

Him's head float in the air unharmed again by the attack.

"Looks like I'm ahead in this fight" said Him

Him and his parts pull away from the girls and float next to each other, then smoke came out of the sectioned parts and when the smoked died down 4 Hims were present.

"It seems that I'm beside myself." Said the 4 Hims said at once.

"**This is like a fucking bad dream, why couldn't he a chick I could have ended this in a better fucking way, especially since he could do that**." said Hinata.

Gwen drew Kyokuyo Suigetsu.

"That's 4 one for each of us." said Gwen preparing to fight.

The 4 Hims smiled.

"Why of course, 4 on 1 is extremely unfair, I felt like a little girl being cornered by a large animal, except your all ugly bitches, so I evened the odds." said Him's.

Each flew out and separated the group

Him copy kicked gwen in the chest sending her back several feet.

Gwen quickly recovered and blocked an attack that Him tried to dish out, she swung her zanpakuto and cut Him's should, but only smoke came out of his wound, the smoke the reforms and turns into arms making four.

"Need a hand?" said Him.

He began firing a different element from each arm at Gwen, before the attacks could hit her she made a barrier, the attacks hit the barrier negating the attacks and shattering, the shattered pieces then flew homing in on Him.

Him used his multiple arms to parry the attack, but suddenly he is stabbed through the head from behind, the copy then dissipated into smoke revealing two Gwen's. Gwen put her zanpakuto away causing the Gwen who put up the barrier to disappear being the illusion all along.

Bulma punched a Him copy in the face, Him swung his claw at her face only for her to block the attack with little trouble, she then punched Him in the neck and sent him flying backwards, his body stops and just floats like a limp puppet in the air controlled by an amateur puppeteer, Bulma questions this greatly until Him's head lifted up, he then launched himself at Bulma.

"No Strings on me!" sang Him

As he flew at Bulma she tried to blast him, but she kept missing him, he spun around like a rag doll and began swinging like a mania hitting Bulma. she couldn't counter like she wanted, Him's attacks were too frantic, too unpredictable, Him began to taunt her by making monkey noise, getting angry Bulma grabbed Him's limbs and began tying them like they were knots. Him's body dropped to the ground tied into a knot, Bulma then shot him turning the copy to smoke.

Shimmer swung her blade and Him's limbs fell to the ground, he didn't frown or anything.

"Damn, give some reaction!" said Sunset.

Hims dismembered arms then start to float in the air, they then harden and turn into claymores.

"I'm a sharp person." Said Him

His arms then started to grow back, the claymores then cut off his new arms and those become claymores, the process then happens again and when Him's arms grow back again he has 6 claymores that float and twirl into the air.

The claymores then flew at Sunset trying to cut her apart, Sunset easily parries and blocks the attacks like their toothpicks, when the claymores try to swing harder she knocks them back at Him making them stab him, Sunset then appears behind him with her blade swung and Him's head flies through the air, his body then turns to smoke being a copy.

Him and Hinata were still fighting, the original was a lot tougher, but hinata was tough to, Him kept trying to Hit Hinata, he kept trying hit her only for her to dodge the attack and cut him in the process, this time producing blood.

"Little Bitch." grolwed Him.

"What happened to earlier." said Hinata.

Him's body then began to grow larger and stronger than before, he then slammed his claw on Hinata only for her to block it e pushes him back and before Him knew it all his copies were beat.

"You think I'm beat… none of you can beat me" said Him "unless some random stuff happens to kill me in a comical way like most villains die in this story, I am immortal"

Hinata and the other just blinked, they did need to wrap up this chapter, and fucking fast… shit ass winter weather really fuck up the co-authors and stuff, soooooooo

"**Summoning Jutsu**" yelled Hinata

Hinata slammed her hand into the ground and summoned Link, he shook his furry body and eyed him… then saw the master sword.

"My sword please" said Link

Sunset toss Link the master sword, the moment he bite into the handle, he was engulfed in a bright light. Before it even died and blue slash ripped out of the light and cut Him down. Him gasped in pain and held his sides… he looked up to see the Link in his true form, with Fii next to him, both vanished with the master sword.

Sunset then rushed up and put her palm on her hand.

"You have something that belongs to earth" said Sunset, taking back all of the world's hope, then firing it into the air and giving it back

"NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Him, fading and crumbling away

"Well… that just happened the way it happened" said Gwen "Hope the readers aint to pissed"

"They'll get over it" said Hinata

=== ? ===

Aku, from where ever he was at… watch the whole scene from his throne and flaming TV, an unread look on his face.

The camra panned down to show four figure sitting near his feet… Aku smiled.

"So… I am all that's left" said Aku, his grin widend "All accuring to plan"

*Cue Music: Heros Don't Ask Questions*

Aku laughed loudly and evilly, his four clone children look up at him… the flames from his eye brows shined on their faces, revealing them to be clones of Hinata, Gwen, Bulma and Sunset.

The screen fades to black and white.

To be continued.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, as said in chapter, a co-author had problems due to a winter storm.**


	102. This Evil World We Live in, Baby Act III

The girls looked up as the moon zipped back into the sky, they were still in mid celebration.

"Well… can't say that's how I wanted to beat him" said Gwen

"Yeah, but… shit happens" said Hinata

The four looked over to see the deity's were still there.

"Thank you" said Sunset "For everything"

Hora went to talk, speaking for her sisters… but froze. In a flash of golden light, all four vanished… without a trace.

"Ok… is that bad?" said Hinata

A star pendant landed down in front of them… it bore the mark of Hylia. Sunset walked up and picked it up, she looked over.

"I think… they went into some type of hibernation?" said Sunset, inspecting it "but… if that's the case, why five points?"

"Don't know, don't particularly care… if there safe, there safe" said Hinata, she let out a yawn "let's get back to the base… I'm fucking tired"

=== Plumber Base ===

Hinata had quickly went to her room upon arrival… there were extra bed at this point for her children. She quickly went in and flopped on the biggest bed… she closed her eyes and within minutes she was out like a light.

A blue spark came from the power outlets and jumped into the TV flicking on and went black, the noise got Hinata to stir… but she didn't look over. A pair of pink eyes came onto the screen… and watched Hinata.

=== Grid ===

Gwen and Sunset walked into the grid… Sunset quickly went pony form and trotted over to the other, taking some pride in showing off her wings. Gwen smiled and went over to a table, were Heā and Ace were playing a game of magic.

"I tap… and hit you with my 20/20 trample, haste, flying" said Ace

"And I am -19 overkill" said Heā throwing her cards in the air

Gwen smiled and stepped up to her, kissing her on the cheek… Hea look up.

"So… seeing were still here" said Hea, bending down to pick up her cards

"I take it you succeeded?" asked Ace

Gwen nodded and explained everything, getting the two to nod. Gwen cracked her neck and looked over… Fleur de Lis was in her Equestrian form and laying down, sleeping peaceful in the sun. She looked around for her nieces… she spotted Adélie sitting under a tree, reading a book with Chrysalis, Dandy in her lap… Fluffle in Chrysalis's.

She looked over again, looking for Erssime… she quickly spotted the young Lenopan in her muddy form… and she was getting pushed down… by a green slime monster. Gwen's eyes widened… and she quickly blasted over.

Said slime monster was towering over Erssime, who was starting to sink to the ground. It held its arm up high… ready to strike.

"**MANA BLAST**" screamed Gwen

The slime monster looked over and took the blast to the face, making it explode. Gwen landed by Erssime, as she changed back into her human form.

"Sweetie, are you ok" asked Gwen

"Yeah, Erssime is ok" said Erssime, then tilted her head "But why did you attack auntie Splat?"

"Splat?" said Gwen

The slime monster quickly reformed… turning into Splat, she swung her arms out.

"What the fuck was that for?" yelled Splat

"I… I thought" started Gwen, she shook her head "You… You're a?"

"A Lenopan… yes, I'm half Lenopan and half Equestrian… my father had power over Gak… so I'm slime instead of mud" said Splat

"Oh… so, I guess you were just" started Gwen

"Playing with a fellow Lenopan, yes" growled Splat

Gwen just stepped away, bowing as she apologized to Splat. Splat just let out a grunt… once Gwen had left and went back to Ace and Heā she turn her head back to Erssime and grinned. Splat quickly exploded outward and enter her Lenopan state, her slime dripped down her body.

Erssime jumped back and became her muddy form again, Splat being older was much faster… she quickly tackled the girl to the ground, then wrapped her body around her. Erssime fought back the best she could, and managed to wrap a part of herself around Splat.

Off to the side Sonata's eyes were glued to the two, she watched as the two smashed and melded together, they ripped apart and repeated. Aria looked over at her girlfriend, then watched what she was watching.

"Those two seem to be having fun" said Aria

"Y-Yeah" said Sonata

Aria blinked, she tilted her head

"Is something wrong" asked Aria

"There bodies… there… melting together… pressing and twisting tightly." Said Sonata "I'm beginning to feel things… I don't think I've felt before"

Aria blinked, she tilted her head.

"Is this… your fetish?" asked Aria

The two Lenopan's twisted around, practically getting into the 69 position, there mud and smile dripped all over.

"My curiosity is peaked" said Sonata

Aria shiver in disgust… the thought of getting turned on by slime or mud fucking you

"GROSS" cried Aria

=== Bulma ===

Bulma pushed agent the mask and snapped it into place… she backed away and pulled out a mirror, handing it to Bonnie. She went behind him as he checked out his face… it looked just like his old one… only new.

Bulma opened up the back of his head and started to tinker with the voice box.

"Ok… now, I just need you to try to talk… and I'll stop once I get to where I need to be" said Bulma, she played around with the switches

"qué es lo que tú *BZZT* Dites, je veux dire je ne *BZZT* Baka no yō ni sanpo *BZZT* Potomu chto ya yest' dostoinstvo" said Bonnie

Bulma stopped, she scratched her head… then hit Bonnie with the wrench.

"Ow… what was that for you fucking bitch" growled Bonnie, rubbing his head

"Yours speaking English… good" said Bulma

Bonnie grunted… Bulma pulled away and moved to Toy Foxy.

"Vrrrrrt bzzzt shhhhhh vnnnnnn" said Toy Foxy

Bulma flipped open the voice box… she was much easier to fix, just a few crossed wires and.

"You should really stop smoking dear… its bad for you" said Toy Foxy

"It helps me relax" said Bulma

"Hmmm, if you say so" said Toy Foxy

Bulma pulled away, she moved over to Toy Chika, she was sulking to herself… she lost her beak again, she looked up with her black eyes and tiny white pupil.

"Holy fuck… that's so creepy… its cute" said Bulma

Toy Chika tilted her head, not understanding. Bulma looked over at Foxy, who was screwing one his hook.

"Are you sure you don't want me to re-tune you?" asked Bulma

Foxy looked up, he jumped up and started to sing

"I do what I want, cause I am free" sang Foxy "I AM A PIRATE"

Foxy jumped up on a table

"YAR HAR FIDDLE DI DEE, hang a black flag of the end of me ass" sang Foxy "I AM A PIRATE"

"Ok then" said Bulma

Bulma looked over… she saw a blue print of her laying on the table, the Freddy's were reading it. Bulma, knowing her blue prints like the back of her hands… knew what they were looking at. Bulma went over to work on Chika, who's jaw was broken.

"Hmm… so, the reason working on us so easy" said Freddy, he looked up "is because this isn't your first time tinkering with a robot"

Bulma didn't say anything… she just worked.

"You even named her… she's a cute little thing" said Toy Freddy, reading the name "Giffany"

Bulma pushed up on the jaw, and with a loud snap... snapped it into place.

"So… you finished making her?" asked Freddy

Bulma moved over to Toy Bonnie

"Yes" said Bulma "My dream to build an organic robot, that could learn and adapt was a success"

Bulma sat down, she quickly grabbed her cigarettes and lit on up… then opened up Toy Bonnie's back, and started to work.

"Organic… you mean, she's a robot, but flesh and blood?" said Toy Chika, looking over

"Yes" said Bulma

"How?" Asked Toy Foxy

As Bulma explained how she did what she did, Foxy started to sing

"What do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor. What do you do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning" sang Foxy

"So… you cloned yourself?" asked Toy Bonnie, turning his head

Bulma grabbed the top of his head, and twisted him back.

"Don't move" said Bulma "But, Yes"

Freddy looked down at the blue prints, he looked at Giffany

"She looks nothing like you" said Freddy

"Well… I can be explained" said Bulma "Its because"

As Bulma explained how she did what she did, Foxy started to sing

"Yo ho, Yo ho, it's the pirates live for me… dum de dum, dum de dum" sang Foxy

"That makes since, when you really think about it" said Toy Foxy nodding her head

"Ok... Ok" said Freddy "I'm with you so far… but how did you bring life to her, I mean… I'm not following"

"I put a piece of my soul in her" said Bulma, closing the back of Toy Bonnie

"How?" asked Toy Bonnie

As Bulma explained how she did what she did, Foxy started to sing

"Singing, don't give it up Luffy. Singing, don't give it up Zolo" sang Foxy

"FOXY" yelled Freddy "Shut up… so annoying"

Bulma snuffed out her cigarette… exhaling her smoke.

"Sounds like you worked really hard on her" said Toy Foxy

"yeah… shame she was a failed experiment" said Bulma

"Failed? You said early she was a success" said Freddy

"She was… but there were problems" said Bulma "She couldn't handle the ache of a broken heart again and again" Bulma held her head "Time and time again, she'd fall in love… and once they learned of what she was, dumped her"

The animatronics stayed silent, Bulma closed her eyes

"She completely lost it, she started to get violet and possessive after each break up… and that just scared away everyone. The heart break finally became too much… and she went rouge on me, she curse me for creating her, for giving her human emotion, for everything." said Bulma, she opened her eyes "I haven't see her in 20 years… and I have no way to track her"

"She could have deactivated" said Chika

"Impossible… I gave her an infinite energy core… if she did shut down, it would only be due to her core over heating… but once it cools" said Bulma, she snapped her finger "She's back on"

"Did you at least program her with the laws of robotics?" asked Freddy

"The what now?" asked Bulma

"Hmm… human emotions, able to adapt, able to learn, can't handle rejection, and can never power down, unless her core over heats, and can harm humans if she wants" said Toy Freddy, he stared blankly at Bulma "Do you see the problem?"

"Oh fuck you, I was young when I made her" said Bulma

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was snoring loudly, enjoying her sleep… her eyes quickly snapped open. She pushed away from her bed… just as the ceiling shatter, and a girl slammed into her bed. The girl looked up at Hinata and stood on the bed.

She had tan skin, and long, straight, pink hair. She was wearing a large pink, blue, and yellow bow that resembles a computer ribbon cable. Her eyes are a reddish pink, and wore a white sailor school uniform with blue trimmings and a pink bow.

The collar of her shirt is the same as her hair bow. She also wears a short pleated blue skirt. She wears white thigh-high socks with two pink stripes near the top, with pink Mary Janes.

"Who the hell are you?" said Hinata

"You… are mine" said the girl

The girl rushed Hinata, she pulled back her fist… it blazed with chakra. Hinata swung her head to the left… but the girl counter quickly. Hinata hit the door hard, she pushed off to attack… but the girl slammed against her, and broke the door.

Hinata flew into the hall and past Sunset and Adagio, she hit the walk hard. Before she could even move the girl flew out and slammed her foot into Hinata's gut, she let out a gasp.

"Hinata" yelled Sunset

The girl looked over, she threw her palm towards her.

"Get lost" said the girl

A sudden pressure hit the two equestrians and pushed them down the hall… with her attention diverted, Hinata attacked.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**" yelled Hinata

The girl swung her head to the other side and dodges the attack, she quickly swung her fist up and drilled Hinata in the face, sending her down the hallway. Hinata bounced off the floor, the shut up and flipped… then quickly ducked, dodging the girls arm.

=== Bulma ===

Bulma set down her wrench, then popped her neck.

"There… your all fixed up and rearing to go" said Bulma

The Freddy gangs all shifted and tested out there gear and springs. Bulma looked over as they started to move even more… her eyes looked up at one of the monitors, and saw Hinata… then she saw her attacker.

"G-Giffany!?" gasped Bulma

=== Hinata ===

Hinata slid down the hall, at an intersection… many plumbers had gathered. Hinata quickly held up her kunai… Giffany clashed into her with hers. The air got heavy and started to warp… the ground exploded under the two… the walls pushed in, and the plumbers were frozen in fear.

Giffany's eyes flicked over to them, she saw some were getting brave and reaching for their blasters.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" yelled Giffany, swing her arm out

A sudden force pushed the group away… she turned back to Hinata with a grin.

"Submit" said Giffany

"NEVER" screamed Hinata, pushing away

Giffany held up her hand with a grin, her hand coursed with lightning.

"Having your way" said Giffany

Giffany pushed her foot into the ground… the dashed at Hinata. Hinata swung up her arm and blocked the attack… Giffany swung her lightning cloaked arm. Hinata felt a painful shock rip thought her body… Giffany slammed her hand into her chest.

Hinata bounced down the hall again… she landed ad stopped, she looked up. Hinata quickly hit the floor as Giffany flew past her, just missing her with her blade. Hinata spun towards her and pointed her finger… it sparked.

"**Chidori Stream**" yelled Hinata

"**Wind Style**" said Giffany, she spun and attack "**Gale Force Winds**"

The wind pushed Hinata lightning back at her… hitting her and throwing her down the hall again. Giffany chuckled, her cheeks quickly puffed up… and she expelled a flame.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" yelled Giffany

Hinata hit the floor again, she looked up to see the flame… she ran at it and twisted her body.

"**Tunneling Fang**" yelled Hinata

Hinata spun her body and maneuvered away from the flame… only to see Giffany with her hand out. A force pulled Hinata towards her… as she ran up with speed. Giffany slammed her hand into Hinata face, and held her, she applied pressure.

"You can't beat me… I've studied you for a long time" said Giffany

Giffany swung Hinata and threw her at a wall… bending it. Hinata gasped and grit her teeth… Giffany walked up to her.

Giffany pushed her hand to Hinata… a force pushed against her, it pushed her into the wall. The wall started to crack and bend… then, it broke. Hinata flew into the room and to the next wall over… still getting pushed.

'_How'_ thought Hinata, she tried to fight it '_what the hell is this?'_

"You like my Gravity Style?" asked Giffany, she pushed her hand out further, pushing hard against Hinata

"GAH" screamed Hinata "G-Gravity Style?"

Giffany smiled, she stopped her movement, but didn't let up.

"Yes… its very special to me. It lets me push anything away from me if I wish" said Giffany, she flicked her fingers forward, pulling Hinata towards her, she put her hand on Hinata's chest lovingly "Or to me"

Hinata went to say something, but was slammed into the wall again. The push left… then she felt lighting hit her. Hinata howled in pain again… she was stuck in the wall, there was nothing she could do.

Giffany stopped, but didn't let up…. She pushed Hinata with her gravity style again.

"Hello" said Giffany

The camera panned from Giffany's face… showing who was in the hole she created.

"Mother" said Giffany

"Giffany… please stop this" said Bulma

Giffany quickly spun her body, she pointed her hand at Bulma… she eyed her.

"No… I am finally with in grasp of what I long for" said Giffany

"What?" said Bulma, she shook her head "I order you to stop, I am your master"

Giffany let up on her gravity, she spun her force to Bulma… her master… her mother.

"GO AWAY" said Giffany, she ran thought hand sighs, flames past out her lips "**Fire Style: Grand Fire Annihilation**"

The flames started to escape her lips… Hinata grit her teeth, her eye closed. The flames expanded massively and started to destroy all it got near… it came at Bulma. If that attack hit her… it would be her end.

Hinata twitched as her power watched over her… her eye snapped open and was hollowvied. Hinata flashed from the wall and in front of Bulma, without wasting any time she scream as loud as she could… destroying the flames.

Smoke filled the room, Hinata panted as her mask started to form over her face. Giffany burst from the smoke, her left arm was shrouded in lightning… she landed in front of Hinata and grinned.

"**Lariat**" screamed Giffany

Giffany swung her arm, and clocked Hinata in the neck… and rammed her into the wall, were she was once again stuck with gravity. Giffany's left arm dangled at her side… blood tricked down it… she pushed Hinata harder.

Bulma was frozen if fear from what she saw… her creation… her daughter… just tried to kill her. Bulma fell to her knee's, and could only watch as the fight resumed. Giffany pulled Hinata out of the wall, then threw her across the room and slammed her into some tables.

Giffany scowled as Hinata tried to struggle. A large ball of mana hit Giffany in the back of the head… she looked over to see Gwen. Her left arm twitched… it still hurt too much to use it to fight

"Gwen Tennyson" said Giffany "Or do you prefer… Inuzuka?"

Gwen didn't say anything… she moved her hand up to attack, Giffany quickly moved Hinata in front of her. She placed her left hand on her shoulder, and squeezed hard… doubling her gravity and holding Hinata firmly in place.

"Nah ah ah" said Giffany

Hinata grunted… just trying to move, it was so difficult. Gwen let out a growl… she moved her hand down, she didn't like this… not one bit.

"What are your demands" growled Gwen

Giffany lip trembled… she threw her hand back and laughed, she looked forward at Gwen and laughed even harder.

"Whats so funny?" asked Gwen

"You are" said Giffany "What I want… can only be given to me" her eye scanned to Hinata "by her"

Gwen cocked and eyebrow.

"And what is that?" asked Gwen

"Her" said Giffany "By the ways of the Inuzuka clan, I shall claim her as mine… and will kill anyone who interferes"

Gwen eyed her… she slowly scanned her.

"How do you know of that?" asked Gwen "I can tell you are from this world… and I know you don't possess a way of traveling between the worlds"

Giffany tilted her head with a grin

"About 18 years ago… this universe time, I felt a power… one that was strange to me, something I couldn't explain, so I investigated." Said Giffany "the power brought me to a large city… a tri state area"

Gwen's eyes widened, they darted.

"You mean?" started Gwen

"That's right… I was drawn to Zazie's chakra that day" said Giffany, her eyes flashed as she grinned "And I saw her abilities… I had to know more" She chuckled "I placed a nano bug on Croogoozile… and waited. After the nano bug got there… it headed for a scrap yard, so that it may multiply and spy for me"

Gwen growled.

"So… for three years you've" started Gwen

"Spied on the entire elemental nations" said Giffany, she grinned devilishly "I've watched and learned everything there is to know"

Gwen's eyes widened… she didn't know what to say.

"So… the reason your attacking Hinata?" asked Gwen

"as I said… to claim her as mine" said Giffany, she licked her lips "She is strong, loving, caring… everything I could want"

"I see" said Gwen, she turned around… and helped Bulma up "Good luck"

Bulma was baffled, Giffany merely titled her head

"You're not gonna help her?" asked Bulma

"Giffany is merely asserting herself in the relationship she wishes to start with Hinata… I can't interfere" said Gwen, she turned back to Giffany "But seriously… take things up top, you two are gonna end up destroying the base… and as much as I'd like that, my daughter, lover and nieces are in here"

Giffany nodded her head… her arm was better now, she pointed it up and punched a hole thought the roof with her gravity, then flew up.

=== Surface ===

Giffany flew high into the air, and tossed Hinata to the ground… Hinata hit hard, she quickly shot up. Hinata looked up at Giffany, who was running thought hand sighs.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fire Annihilation**" said Giffany

Giffany spewed fire into the abandoned city… Hinata jumped out of the way of the flames and the falling buildings. The building froze in place for a moment, then flew towards Hinata… she pulled her sword off her back.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata spun in a full circle and cut the burning buildings in half, but that just gave Giffany more ammo. Giffany swung her arms around and watched as Hinata jumped and dodged… it being the only thing she can do.

Giffany grinned, she started to drool a bit with excitement… a figure appeared behind her. The figure threw her hand forward, Giffany spun around and counter… two hands, two chidori's clashed. The cry of bird filled the city… the sky filled with lightning.

Giffany grinned again, her cheeks puff up again… she opened them and a purple mist came out, Hinata's eye widened.

"**Poison Style**" said Giffany, she squeezed Hinata hand, holding her in place "**Poison Fog Jutsu**"

Hinata held her breath, the fog flew past her and formed a cloud… Hinata glared at Giffany, who gave an open mouth smile with devilish eyes.

"Feeling light headed yet?" taunted Giffany

Hinata didn't say anything, her just stared… but it was true. She felt light headed… her lungs were begging for air. Hinata tried to pull away, but Giffany grip was crushingly tight… added with her gravity. The wind picked up, and the fog started to dispense… but Giffany wasn't stupide.

Giffany opened her mouth, she blew out a cloud of poisoness smoke in a wisp, filling the air around them again. Hinata bared her fangs… Giffany wasn't faze in a bit, in fact she spit out another small wisp.

With her free hand Hinata wipe out a kunai and went to attack, Giffany blocked it with her free hand… Hinata grinned. Hinata let go of the kunai… a paper bomb on it, Giffany let go and pushed away as fast as she could.

BOOM

The bomb went off, Hinata fell to the ground as the poison was blown away… Giffany watched as she touched down and took in a deep breath.

'_She set off bomb mere inches away, just to escape'_ thought Giffany

Hinata pushed herself up… she spit out some blood, she looked up… her mask flashed over her face. Giffany closed her eye to blink, then they opened… she saw a fist. Giffany had no time to react… she took the hit hard, she flew across the sky, and slide to a stop… kicking up dust.

Giffany held her mouth, a bit of blood dripped down her hand… she moved her hand, a bits of teeth fell out.

"You bitch… it's gonna take me 3 hours to make new teeth" growled Giffany, she poked her tooth… it was sharp, like a shark. "Hmm, or I might just have to make them all like this"

Hinata felt a stir… Giffany with shark teeth, that was hot. Hinata shook her head… she fought that image away. Giffany licked her lips… she puffed out her cheeks, then spit out a clear liquid… spraying it towards Hinata.

Hinata swung her sword and smacked it away… earning a scream from Zangetsa

"**That shit is acid**" screamed Zangetsa

Hinata looked up at Giffany… she readied herself.

'_So many styles… this is one dangerous opponent'_ thought Hinata

Giffany watched as Hinata armor started to run down her body… a tail formed. Giffany let out a nerves breath, she popped her joints.

'_I don't have a choice… I gonna have to hit her hard'_ thought Giffany

Giffany clapped her hands together and blur thought the motions… Hinata stayed back, not sure what move she was gonna pull.

The ground rumble, earth and rocks started to float up into the air. The earth slammed into Hinata at high speeds… too fast for her to follow. Giffany grinned and piled on more and more, increasing the mass… increasing its hold.

After she was done… there was a large mass of earth floating above the town… about the size of the moon. Giffany moved her hand up, it started to creak… she used her other arm to hold it up, her arm became a cannon

"**Catastrophic Planetary Devastation**" said Giffany, shooting a beam at the planet she made

In a violent explosion, Hinata's body fell to the ground… Giffany swung her arms out, they started to creak loudly… nano bots poured from her arms.

"**Parasitic Nano Bot Jutsu**" said Giffany

The nano bot swarmed Hinata, biting her and injecting some toxins into her. The swarm left and she fell again… Giffany flashed towards Hinata her arm cover in lightning again.

"**LARIAT**" yelled Giffany

Giffany closed line Hinata… pushing her down to the ground at the speed of sound. The ground crated and splintered from the impact. Giffany flipped off of Hinata in a stylish manor… she hit her wrist together, and twisted.

Hinata was lifted up into the air… and twirled around and thrown into the sky. She was suddenly thrown down and hit the ground again.

"**Tornado Drop**" said Giffany

Hinata groaned and pushed herself up… Giffany's eyes widened and she shook her head.

'_She… she's still standing, the stamina on her_' thought Giffany… she started to drool '_I MUST HAVE HER'_

Giffany moved forward… her gear groaned and moaned, as if telling her to stop… her moment was getting sluggish, she pushed harder… and moved normally.

'_Just a little more, I know I've about got her_' thought Giffany, she let out a growl '_of all times I forget my C4'_

Giffany rushed towards Hinata, closing the gap… she might not have her C4, but she did steal this from Hinata. Hinata looked up at Giffany… and got bitch slapped hard and thrown upwards. Hinata held her face from the slap… then felt some paper, she looked down… to see a paper bomb.

BOOM

Hinata hit the ground, and lay still, Giffany towards Hinata. Giffany bent down… the hard look on Hinata's face was so attractive. Giffany bite her lip and gently touched her face… her eyes rolled, and was one the edge as she moaned.

"Heh heh… I win" said Giffany

"No" said Hinata, she flipped up quickly… back handing Giffany to the ground. Hinata quickly straddled her. "I win"

Giffany struggled to move… but couldn't, she closed her eyes… her power core was tapped… thankfully she was able to store a small amount as back up. However said backup power was for one thing only… and that was to escape if she ever needed it.

Giffany started to cry… she was so close, she could almost taste Hinata sweet lips… her cinnamon flavored lips on hers… with a slight hint of chocolate.

Wait a second

Giffany's eyes snapped open, Hinata's eyes were looking into hers… her lips on hers, Hinata pushed into it a little. Giffany shivered and let out a moan… Hinata pulled away, her tongue leaving Giffany's mouth, she licked her lips.

Hinata pointed down at her.

"You… are mine" said Hinata, her bared her teeth "Got it?"

Giffany nodded her head quickly… she felt so aroused.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen walked around the base… bored to all hell. With the defeat of Him, things have gone really quiet… while that's a good thing, it still bored Gwen.

Gwen walked thought the medical bay… her eyes flicked thought all the open doors to see what's going on. Nothing interesting… a few fractures, head ache, vertigo… blah blah blah.

Gwen stopped when she heard crying… from the sounds of it, it was a mixture of sorrow and regret. Gwen popped her head into the room, to see two girl… obviously aliens from their skin color. One with orangeish skin lay in the bed… the other, who Gwen was able to identify as her sister based on looks, was resting her head on the edge of the bed.

Gwen pushed in, she scanned the patient more closely… cast all over her body and a tube down her throat. Gwen moved closer and picked up the click bored… the sound of the bored clipping the bed got the other girl to awaken.

Her first reaction was to scream at the plumber for coming in, she already been told there was no saving her sister… they don't need to rub salt in her wound. The alien looked over, fully prepared to threw the world biggest bitch fit… but stopped at who she saw.

"G-Gwen" started the girl, quickly trying to push away… hitting the ground and hitting the wall in fear "T-Tennyson"

Gwen looked up from the clip bored… she now knew both girls names.

"Blackfire" said Gwen, setting the clip bored down, she gave a small bow "I am sorry… I wish I could help"

Blackfire's heart was pounding… she didn't know how to respond… was Gwen here to kill her, for her crimes. Blackfire steeled her heart and said the first thing that came to mind

"Huh?" said Blackfire

Nailed it

Gwen blinked… she gestured to Starfire

"Your sister" said Gwen with a cocked eyebrow "I don't think a senzu bean can heal her… nor do I think my medical skill could help… I don't know Tamaranean anatomy"

"That's what the plumbers said" said Blackfire, she pushed away from the wall "They said they can't help her… an a Tamaranean doctor won't be here for another week" Blackfire looked down "Not that it would matter… Star… she's… she's given up on life" She cover her face as she cried "Not that I blame her… after the hell she went thought, even the strongest of will would shatter"

"Wait… how do you know?" asked Gwen "were you there?"

"No" said Blackfire, she tapped her head "Me… me and star, we have a psyches link" she tried to laugh "It's something we learned to mess with the elder" she forced a smile… it slowly faded "That day… she contacted me… and… and" she covered her eyes… she cried "I ignored her"

=== Flash Back ===

The world had nearly come to an end. Around a now ruined Titan's Tower, was a destroyed city of nothing but blood, rubble, and the stench of death. Jump City had been destroyed. And the cause of the destruction was none other than the Teen Titans' arch-enemy, Slade.

However, Slade was using a very familiar power, one that had already brought ruin upon the lives of the Titans before. This time, the results would be more devastating than anything the titans could imagine.

"I should have known my father would have put you up to this, Slade." hissed Raven with venom seething her words.

Slade stood in front of all five titans, the Mark of Scath on his mask's forehead.

"What's he promised you this time?" asked Cyborg. "Let me guess, a heart? Helpful hint, get your money back."

Cyborg smirked at his words. Slade had his hands behind his back, S-shaped mark on his head burning a bright red.

"Nonsense, Cyborg." said Slade in his calm, collected voice. "I am simply doing this for…personal reasons."

"Personal reasons?! Dude! All of Jump City is destroyed!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy's right." stated Robin. "What's your real reason for doing this, Slade?"

Starfire wanted to say something, to add to the conversation, but she didn't know what to say. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about Slade. Something…scary. It honestly scared her just to look at him now. Sure, she had been present the last time this had happened, but it was just, different now.

'_Blackfire… i… I need help'_ thought Starfire

'_God damnit Star, you made me mess up… I just lost_ 100K' thought Blackfire with a mental growl, her location was a space bar

'_Blackfire… p-please'_ thought Starfire

'_Piss off'_ thought Blackfire

To the Robin's annoyance, Slade didn't reply to the question he asked. He simply stared at them, standing as he always did.

"I suggest you talk Slade." said Robin, grabbing one of his birdarangs.

Cyborg sweat dropped and looked over to the shorter male.

"Dude." said Cyborg. "We gotta get you a new name for those."

"If you're going to argue like children" said Slade "then I have no intention of letting this go swiftly."

In an instant, the titans' attention was turned back to Slade. The Mark of Scath on his forehead was now literally blazing, like a fire on the man's forehead. He pulled his hands from behind his back, and two dark-red flames formed around them.

"Show me just how strong you've become, Robin." taunted Slade.

Little did any of them know, Slade had a trick up his sleeve this time.

"Titans, Go!" shouted Robin. For a split second, time seemed to stop for Starfire. She gasped, and watched as the world around her froze. She definitely felt like something was wrong now, but she just couldn't figure out what. That hellish time would come later.

'_Blackfire… please, I beg you'_ pleaded Starfire

'_FUCK OFF'_ screamed Blackfire '_I'm trying to get some poon'_

Upon seeing the world speed up again, Starfire charged with the Titans, rushing towards Slade. Robin and Cyborg ran ahead of the others. Robin threw an explosive disk forward, which exploded on the ground in front of Slade, covering the Titans' position with a screen of smoke.

Cyborg turned both his hands into sonic cannons, which aimed at Slade's body through the smoke. Starfire prepared two star bolts on her hands, and Raven chanter her ancient words.

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**!" shouted Raven, as her trademark shadow burst forward, followed by Cyborg unleashing a blast from his sonic cannons, and Starfire shooting her star bolts forward. The result was a massive explosion.

"Alright! Eat it Slade!" shouted Beast boy as he charged forward, and turned into a mammoth, charging straight into the smoke.

The titans were waiting for Slade to be knocked out of the smoke. Instead, Beast Boy was the one who had been thrown out.

"gaaaah!" screamed Beast Boy as he landed on the ground, sliding to a stop in front of the titans.

He slowly stood up and looked to the smoke, along with the other titans. Then, they heard a strange sound…a violin.

'_B-Blackfire'_ pleaded Starfire again

'_We're sorry, the number you have dialed… doesn't give a fuck'_ thought Blackfire with venom

"Does anyone else hear that?" asked Cyborg.

The other titans nodded as they saw Slade's silhouette through the smoke, the fires in his hands burning larger than before. Slade chuckled as the smoke completely cleared. He held a flaming finger up.

"Just wait for it." Said Slade. Soon the violin suddenly changed to a guitar, and the titans sweat dropped. "Sorry for the wait." He cracked his knuckles. "I just feel a lot more eligible to kill when I hear these words."

Starfire's eyes shrank.

'_Blackfire… he's'_ started Starfire

'_I SAID PISS OFF'_ screamed Blackfire

_'Bizarre it's, from start to end, Placed side by side, anguish and torment'_

"Exquisite pain." said Slade as he suddenly slammed his hands into the ground. Pillars of fire shot up towards the titans, who spread out to avoid being burned. Slade charged at the titan that was nearest to him, which happened to be Robin.

'_Bizarre it's, running through me, Bleeding fool I'm your killer, You're my victim, offered to me'_

Robin drew his Bo-staff and started swinging at Slade, missing each swipe of his large metal weapon. As Robin's swipes started to become lightning fast, Slade's patience dwindled even more. None of Robin's attacks were coming close to hitting him.

'_Beg for your life! Do you think you'll be saved? Hah, what a fool! Die!'_

Robin growled a bit, and then aimed to strike at Slade's head. The large man sighed, and grabbed the weapon between his hands. Robin widened his eyes as Slade melted his Bo-staff, and before he could react, Slade moved forward and sent Robin flying with a devastating punch to the face.

'_What is this? I'll kill you all just for fun and games, And in the most cruel way sacrifice you'_

Robin ended up slamming into a wall, hitting it with such force that he stayed there.

"Robin!" shouted Cyborg as he saw the masked boy slam into the wall. He growled and turned to Slade, aiming his sonic cannons.

'_What a shame, no escape, Even if you cry out, there's no one, Nothing but violence can save the world'_

Cyborg charged his cannons, and unleashed two dangerous sonic blasts straight towards Slade.

'_Wailing wailing, A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow'_

Slade ran around the area, dodging Cyborg's cannon blasts as a trail of destruction followed him.

'_And with a wonderful singing voice, Unbridled'_

"I don't get it!" said Beast Boy. "Why can't Cy hit him?!"

"Because he keeps aiming where he is instead of where he's gonna be!" shouted Raven.

Slade then stopped right in front of Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, the latter gasping softly.

'Oh shit' thought Raven.

'_Wailing wailing, A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow'_

"So, does this mean we shoul-" started Beast Boy, yet before he could finish, Raven grabbed both him and Starfire.

"Dodge!" shouted Raven as she flew off, with Slade jumping into the air to avoid Cyborg's sonic cannons once again.

'_With a wonderful singing voice, I was beside myself, myself'_

Once Cyborg saw Slade jump into the air, he stopped firing his cannons, having them turn back to his normal hands as two rows of missiles opened from his shoulders. Slade looked down, and narrowed his eye as Cyborg shot all of the rockets towards Slade.

Slade then dived straight down, and spun his body around to avoid the missiles. Once the last one came his way, he grabbed the rocket, and tossed it back at Cyborg, who widened his eyes. The larger missile hit the ground in front of Cyborg, sending him flying back while he yelled from surprise.

While Cyborg flew, Slade jumped out of the plume of smoke that occurred, heading straight for the hero. He looked to the side and barely avoided an electric disk by twisting his body in midair. He landed and saw Robin running towards him, two birdarangs in his hands. He then combined the two projectiles to form a large red and yellow sword, which he started swinging at Slade with even more precision than his Bo-staff.

'_Bizarre it's, from start to end, Placed side by side, covered with blood on your, Vacant face'_

Robin dashed at Slade, his sword held down towards the ground, the tip scaring the earth just a bit before he jumped up, and slashed the side of Slade's mask, though that's all he cut. Slade's eye narrowed as Robin came down towards him.

'_Bizarre it's, running through me, I seek a new challenger, A victim, offered to me'_

Just before Robin could strike him, Slade jumped up, and slammed his foot into the side of Robin's cheek, changing his trajectory, and basically kicking Robin out of the sky. Robin dropped his sword when he was kicked, which came into Slade's possession. Not really a fan of the item, Slade simply melted Robin's sword, shaking the molten steel off of his hand.

'_Beg for your life! Do you think you'll be saved? Hah, what a fool! Die!'_

Slade turned his head to focus on the other titans, only to have a bus fall on top of him.

"Way to go, Raven!" chanted Beast Boy, then widened his eyes with the others as they saw Slade melt his way out of the bus, a human-shaped hole now in the side of the bus.

"Yes. Way to go, Raven. You've only given me more reason to kill you slowly." Said Slade, He looked up to see Starfire floating above him.

"_Blackfire… I beg you, I think he's gonna'_ started Starfire

'_Get it thought your head, I am not coming to help you'_ thought Blackfire

Starfire closed her eyes… she had to be strong, her eyes snapped open.

'_What is this? I'll kill you all just for fun and games, And in the most cruel way sacrifice you'_

"You will not harm my friends again! Not now, not ever again!" shouted Starfire as she charged two star bolts in her hands, which grew larger and larger.

"That looks pretty dangerous." muttered Slade as Starfire's eyes glowed a shocking emerald.

She raised the star bolts over her head, pushing them together to form one massive bolt.

'_What a shame, no escape, Even if you cry out, there's no one, Nothing but violence can save the world'_

"You are the very bad man! And I have had enough of you!" shouted Starfire the top of her lungs as she swung her hands forward, and shot a very large beam of energy straight towards Slade.

None of the titans could see it, but if they could have seen what Slade was doing, they all would have frozen with fear.

Underneath his mask, he was smirking.

'_Wailing wailing, A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow'_

Slade's hands seethed with the flames he made earlier, this time flowing around his hands at high speeds. He waited until Starfire's large beam came close, and then jumped up with his hands forward. The flames easily cut through her beam like a knife cutting through butter, making Starfire and the others gasp in surprise.

'_And with a wonderful singing voice, Unbridled'_

Slade then flew up from the momentum of his jump, and grabbed Starfire by the throat before he threw her towards the ground. Starfire was buried under a pile of rubble when she landed, while the others watched Slade come back down towards them.

'_Wailing wailing, A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow'_

He landed between the remaining four titans, looking between them.

"Let me guess. That was supposed to be something to injure me." Said Slade, before looking over them. He was wondering who he would kill first.

'_With a wonderful singing voice, I was beside myself, myself'_

"You wound me, titans. I expected more from you." Teased Slade as he stared forward. Cyborg then rushed at Slade from behind.

"Expect this!" shouted Cyborg as he threw one of his arms forward, attempting to at least give Slade a major concussion. However, the man tilted his head to the side, and grabbed Cyborg's hand as it lied on his shoulder.

"It's easy to expect something when you yell it out all the time." said Slade.

When he looked back, he saw that the only thing there was Cyborg's arm. He widened his eyes, seeing that Cyborg had detached his arm, and that the titans jumped back from Slade. Cyborg turned his other hand into a sonic cannon, which shot a blast of sonic energy towards Slade.

Robin threw a few explosive disks towards the larger male. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, and threw slabs of concrete at Slade, and Raven did the same with anything near her, albeit using her soul-self to do it. Slade was covered in a large explosion of red and yellow, followed by a large cloud of smoke. The titans waited to see what would happen.

Cyborg's arm came back to him, attaching on its own. He looked to the other titans and raised his arms to the air.

"Booyah!" shouted Cyborg. "That takes care of that! The bad guy is in the dirt, once again, baby!"

As Cyborg continued to cheer, Raven gave a sigh of relief. Beast Boy cheered with his best friend, while Robin rushed over to Starfire, pulling her out of the rubble. He saw that she wasn't too wounded, and smiled.

"What a relief." Said Robin as she slowly started to wake up. Starfire groaned a bit, and opened her eyes. "We did it star… don' think Slade will be bothering us anymore."

"Oh contraire, Robin." Said A voice.

The titans widened their eyes upon hearing the voice.

'_Wailing wailing, A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow'_

"That's…but…how could…" stuttered Beast Boy as he looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. Cyborg then suddenly groaned, and then yelled in pain. The titans looked over to see that Cyborg had his hands behind his back.

Slade was behind Cyborg, pulling his hands behind his back, with one foot on Cyborg's back.

"I'd love to continue our little game. But I really should be wrapping things up here. I have things to do." Remarked Slade as he jumped up, put his other foot on Cyborg's back, and with a growl, he pulled even harder.

'_Blackfire…_' started Starfire

'_God your so annoying'_ thought Blackfire

'_And with a wonderful singing voice, Unbridled'_

Cyborg shouted as his arms were forcefully pulled off, and not just his arms. A large section of the sides of his torso were also removed with his arms. As Cyborg fell forward, time seemed to stop. Slade let go of his arms, and held one hand out, which turned a blazing red.

'_Blackfire'_ cried Starfire

'_For the last time… I… WILL… NOT'_ started Blackfire

"Goodbye." Said Slade before he blasted Cyborg with a vortex of extreme heat, making the area turn red around the titans. Slade back-flipped in the air and landed on his feet in a crouching position, while he watched Cyborg's body fall forward.

All that was left were Cyborg's legs and part of his pelvis, while everything else had been burned to oblivion, leaving a black charred area where his torso should have connected.

'_HE KILLED CYBORG'_ screamed Starfire

There was a pause from Blackfire

'_W-What?' _thought Blackfire

'_He killed cyborg… HE KILLED HIM' _thought Starfire

'_I-I'm coming… just, just hold_ on' thought Blackfire

'_Wailing wailing, A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow'_

"That's one down." said Slade as he looked to the others.

Beast Boy was frozen in shock, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his best friend's death. He gritted his teeth, and let out a feral growl before he turned into his Werebeast form.

'_With a wonderful singing voice, I was beside myself, myself'_

The Werebeast rushed at Slade, slashing at him with its sharpened claws, and snapping at him with his incredibly sharp teeth. None of the strikes managed to hit Slade, and man eventually grabbed both of Beast Boy's hands, specifically the wrists.

"A new form I see. Impressive." said Slade before he suddenly twisted his hands, and as a result, broke Beast Boy's wrists, getting the Werebeast to howl in pain. "But still not enough to worry me."

Slade jumped up and reverse-somersaulted, kicking Beast Boy in the jaw, which broke as a result. Slade then dove down towards Beast Boy, a red blade of fire on both of his hands. He pulled his hands back, and swung as he hit the ground. Beast Boy froze, before a line of blood appeared across his mouth.

The top of Beast Boy's head, from the tongue up, had been sliced off, giving Beast Boy a somewhat decapitated look. Still in his Werebeast form, Beast Boy's body fell, a pool of blood forming underneath him.

'_BEAST BOY'_ screamed Starfire, closing her eyes and holding her head

=== Blackfire, Deep Space ===

Blackfire ripped thought the vacuum of space as fast as she could, cursing herself for not coming to her sister aid much sooner.

"Fuck fuck fuck, god damn it… why, why" screamed Blackfire, hating her own guts with every fiber "Why am I such a bitch to Star, WHY"

=== Earth, Jump City ===

_'Wailing wailing, A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow'_

Before Slade would give the others a chance to retaliate, he suddenly rushed to Raven, his blades growing larger before he stabbed both through Raven's stomach, making her widen her eyes as the bloody blades pierced out of her back.

"I don't think I said this before, birthday girl." Whispered Slade "But, happy birthday."

Slade pulled his arms up in an X-motion, blood splattering around him. Raven's body fell, while she had been dissected in more direction than one.

'_With a wonderful singing voice, I was beside myself'_

Robin sat there, his eyes wide behind his mask as he saw three of his team mates ruthlessly murdered in front of him. Starfire covered her mouth, tears sliding down her cheeks. Slade slowly turned towards the remaining two.

'_Raven'_ cried Starfire '_he kill my Raven'_

'_Star… I'm, god… I'm sorry, it's all my fault'_ thought Blackfire with sorrow

'_From start to end_!'

He shook his hands, and the blades disappeared, while the blood on his hands slowly fell off. It then started raining, adding to the shock of the titans.

"My team…you…" started Robin, angrier than he had ever been before.

He was even willing to go against being a hero, and murder the villain in front of him. Slade then held his hand up. He charged a red beam of fire in his hands. Robin widened his eyes, and grabbed Starfire before jumping out of the way. Slade smirked, and changed his aim before he shot towards Robin. The hero pushed Starfire out of the way and yelled in pain as his legs were covered in the blast of energy.

Robin fell to the ground, his legs atomized, and his torso-up being the only thing left on him. He groaned and lied on the rain-covered ground as he felt everything slip out of him, mostly his organs. Slade walked over, while Starfire nearly cried her eyes out.

"No!" screamed Starfire as she flew towards Slade, two bolts forming in her hands. She swung at Slade, who at this point, let her do as she pleased. Every strike that she swung at Slade was filled with fury, but also sadness, weakening her.

'_Kill… kill'_ thought Starfire '_Kill… KILL, KILL'_

'_Star'_ thought Blackfire

'_KILL KILL, I WILL KILL HIM'_ thought Starfire

Once Slade was tired of her fruitless strikes, he turned around, and smashed his fist into Starfire's stomach, getting her to widen her eyes as blood leaked from the side of her mouth. He then grabbed her by the neck, his grip tight enough to choke her.

While she clawed her way to his hands, he repeatedly struck he stomach, getting more blood to shoot out of Starfire's mouth. He then tossed Starfire into the air, and jumped up with her, his hands blazing red.

'_Starfire… I'm in the milky way, I'm almost there'_ thought Blackfire

Starfire screamed as she felt her body being broken in all places. It happened so fast, yet the pain stayed for much longer. Slade struck everywhere, his body a blur as he crippled almost every bone in Starfire's body, and broke even more, snapping them in half, thirds, quarters, or more.

When Slade was done, Starfire hit the ground, a broken mess. Only her neck-up hadn't been touched. Slade then walked over to Robin, and grabbed Robin's small intestine. Whether it was from pain or shock, Robin didn't scream. He had already lost feeling in his body. Slade then held Robin up by the intestine, with Robin upside down.

'_Starfire_?' thought Blackfire

"Poor Robin" said Slade as he held up his free hand, a small trail of blazing red leaking along his fingertips. "I wish I could say this wouldn't hurt, but that would be a lie."

Starfire looked up to see what Slade was doing, and would have widened her eyes if not for the pain. Slade swung his free hand, and slit robin's throat. After that, he let Robin's intestines go, having the hero choke on his own blood. Slade looked around, seeing his handiwork. Four dead titans and an injured tamaranean. He walked over to Starfire, and said the words that would come to haunt her forever.

'_Starfire… just a little longe_r' thought Blackfire

While both tamaranean's were sure how it had happened at the time… something did. Starfire closed her eyes at the exact moment Blackfire did hers… when Blackfire opened her eyes, she saw Jump City… the dead teen titans… and her sisters attacker

"I am the thing that keeps you up at night." said Slade to the broken tamaranean before he grabbed Starfire by her collar. "The evil that haunts every dark corner of you mind. I will never rest." Slade moved in a little, staring Starfire in her tired, yet terrified eyes. "And neither will you."

He threw Starfire with all of his strength, straight into the Titans' Tower. Luckily, Starfire had been thrown so hard that she flew straight threw the tower, and landed on the ground behind it. The tower crumbled a second later, reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble, just like the rest of the city. With the Titans dead, and Starfire broken, Slade turned away, and exited the area, walking into the shadows as the Mark of Scath started to glow a brighter shade of red.

=== End ===

Gwen closed her eyes… she opened them again.

"I'm sorry" said Gwen

"Why are you apologizing… not like you did it" said Blackfire, she wiped her eyes "It's my fault for not coming to her aiding faster"

"I know… but I know that the plumbers have most likely turned a blind eye to this" said Gwen

"Even if they didn't… Slade is in a class of his own… with the power of trigon, he is a god" said Blackfire

"Well… it's a good thing I've gone toe to toe with one" said Gwen

Blackfire looked up… she gasped for a moment

"Wanna go murder that fucker?" said Gwen, holding out her hand in an arch a flame danced in it, she crushed it in her hand "I promise you on my nindo… he will suffer"

"Your what?" asked Blackfire

"The code I fight by" said Gwen

"And what code is that?" asked Blackfire

"To kill the truly wicked… to protect the weak and innocent… and to have lots of lesbian sex lolis" said Gwen, she closed her eyes and put her hand behind her head "though to be fair, I have had sex with two fine women… it's nice to have some experienced hands touch me, then a small fumbling one"

Blackfire blinked

"Having sex is part of how you fight?" asked Blackfire

Gwen opened her eyes for a moment

"I said that last part out loud didn't I?" asked Gwen

Blackfire nodded, Gwen shrugged.

"oh well" said Gwen "So… you coming?"

Blackfire looked over at Starfire's sleeping form, she bite her lip… she can leave… what if.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" said Gwen, a clone popped into existence next to her "My clone will watch her… and if… if, well… if that time should come, she's contact us"

Blackfire looked down and away, she looked up… her eyes dark and void emotion

"Let's hunt down that bastard" said Blackfire

=== Plumber Data Base ===

Gwen laughed bitterly, she looked Kevin straight in the eye

"I'm sorry… I can't what?" said Gwen

"Your… you're not allowed access to the files" said Kevin

"Hmm, it happened again" said Gwen, she pushed her finger in her ear and dug "Tell me again?"

Kevin swallowed… he steeled her nerves

"You're not allowed access" said Kevin

Gwen titled her head, a scowl on her face… she moved her hand out and touched his chest

"Why?" asked Gwen

"Cause Max and Ben know you'd go on a hell bent blood orgy on everyone in this file" said Kevin

Gwen laughed, she smiled and pulled her hand away

"Nah… not this time, I'm just looking for as much info on Slade as possible" said Gwen

"I can't let you see 'those files'" said Kevin

Gwen titled her head again… she eyed him.

"Kevin?" said Gwen

"Y-Yeah?" said Kevin

"You remember that hell jutsu I hit Liam with… you know, the one that made him scream like a little bitch and told us what we needed to know" said Gwen

Blackfire looked over, she worked with the chicken alien before… and he has a record for being loyal to his boss and fellow grew… in the history of his 40 year criminal spree… 1000's of interrogations… he's only caved once, and that reason was Gwen

"You remember it don't you… the level of horror you saw on the other side of that glass before fleeing for help… the torment that makes Liam flip out at the sight… or even the mere utterance of the word Marshmallow"

Kevin swallowed hard

"Y-Yeah?" said Kevin

Gwen chuckled… her looked up at him, her eyes dilated and creepy as all hell

"I've improved it 1000x over" said Gwen, she patted her sword "with the help of Kyoka Suigetsu… it's even worse than that"

"H-How so" said Kevin

Gwen chuckled again

"Are you… daring me to use it?" said Gwen, she started to pull her sword out "Cause I will… I have no problem using this on a plumber"

Kevin held up his hand

"Ok look… I can't, but… maybe there is a way" said Kevin

"I am not selling my body for info" said Gwen

"Not what I want… I want whatever is in the white bottle you drink from" said Kevin

Gwen tilted her head… in a snap she held up one of her sake bottles. She handed it to Kevin, who was grinning.

"Be right back… I think there a problem with the computer" said Kevin, entering the room

Gwen and Blackfire cocked an eyebrow… Kevin soon came out with a file in hand, and was already sipping on the bottle.

"I was right… it somehow printed the file on Slade, hmm… I need to destroy this before Gwen see's it" said Kevin, locking the door "I sure hope I don't drop it on my way to the incinerator" Kevin started to walk away… dropping the file "Cause if I did… I might get in trouble, have to sit in a cell for a few hour to pay for such a crime"

Gwen bend down and grabbed the file, she looked up to see Kevin chugging away at the drink, he let out a laugh.

"DAMN THIS SHIT IS GOOD" yelled Kevin

Gwen started to read the files, learning all everything the plumber knew about Slade… his last seen location, his HMO, his powers… his crimes. Hmm… what's this now.

Gwen studied one crime closely… a feral growl escape her throat… her hands shook, the paper burst into flames. Blackfire looked over, Gwen started to twitch… her eyes closed as she held her face, tear pour down.

"Huh… are you" started Blackfire

"I'll… meet up with you in a bit" said Gwen, her eyes opened… her eyes twitched "I just… just need a word with… with" Gwen grit her teeth

In an instant Gwen went Anodite… she flew up and exploded thought the ceiling and floors… she flew high into the sky. Her teeth still grin… her eyes widened to their fullest. Gwen let out a scream, one that was infuse with her mana, letting it ripped thought the air… and letting nearly half the world hear it.

Gwen rocketed toward the two mana sources that had angered her so much. Fully prepared to scream at them till they go deaf from her voice… or she goes horse, which ever happens last.

=== Ben, Park ===

Ben hugged his mother… he had made it a point to visit her offend. He pulled away and spout his grin… he looked over to his Max and his dad talking as they sat on a bench… their legs were getting tired.

"Ben… you done such a good job cleaning up this world" said Sandra

Ben chuckled and rubbed his head

"Yeah… you know, just… just had to put my foot down and" started Ben

Gwen slammed into the ground so quickly, no one saw it was her… dust flew into the air, giving her cover. Gwen, now in her human form swung out her arm… disbursed the dust violently, she swung her head to the side, her bang fell.

"**I AM 210% PISSED THE FUCK OFF**" screamed Gwen, her hand snapped down to her sword "Go hero"

"N-Now Gwen… let's talk" said Ben

Gwen flashed past Ben… a gash formed on chest, he held it… it burned. Gwen turned back around… she swung her sword to the side, splattering the blood on Max and her uncle.

"Next time… I swing to kill, you've gotten 10 seconds" said Gwen, she pointed her sword out "10… 9… 8"

"Come on… were both adults here" said Ben

"7… 6… 5" said Gwen

Ben sighed… he gently pushed his mother to the side, he played with the dial, he looked up.

"4… 3… 2" said Gwen, her started to rock

Ben landed on an alien… it's one who's given Ben trouble... but he does have a choice. Ben hit the omnitrix and with engulfed in a bright green light.

"1" yelled Gwen, charging towards Ben

Gwen swung her sword… and it clashed against a much larger sword… the light faded, showing a green skin dragon with matching green armor, and an orange beard… his eyes were close as he pushed against Gwen's sword

"So… what is your name?" said Gwen, not that she care "Draco Knight? Serpent King?"

"My name" said the alien, with a bit of a British accent, he opened his eyes… they shined red "is Nylocke"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata just started at Giffany's naked form… in fact it was making the robot girl blush. She hugged her own waist as she pushed her against the bed rest

"So… the reason you were rejected… is because you have a penis?" asked Hinata, reaching down and stroking it

"Ah… hmmm, y-yeah" moaned Giffany

"Well… I think there all morons, who wouldn't want a girlfriend with near infinite energy" said Hinata, she bend down and gave Giffany's dick a lick "Hmm… and the dick is a bonus"

Giffany let out a moan, Hinata pushed the dick in her mouth and started to pump it in and out of her mouth. Giffany let out a moan, she threw her head back and shivered, she bit her lip.

'_She's pleasuring me first… ah, she's so generous'_ thought Giffany

Hinata looked up at Giffany, her eyes filled with lust… she snuck her hand up to Giffany's ass, and pushed to fingers in.

"AHHHHHH" moaned Giffany, she bite her lip "Ahhhhhh"

Hinata grinned with the cock in her mouth, she pushed it in deeper and sucked. Giffany moaned again… her young virgin body trembled, she came hard and into Hinata mouth.

Hinata closed her eyes and slurped it all down… she pulled off, a small trail dripped off.

"I'm sorry" cried Giffany

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at her, her finger twisted around in her ass. Giffany moaned and trembled again.

"For what?" asked Hinata, she pulled her finger out of her ass

Giffany shifted her body and moved up slightly.

"For cumming so soon" said Giffany, her eyes filled with tears

Hinata quickly moved up to her… her cock crossed with Giffany's, there breast touched.

"You're a virgin… so of course you'd cum quickly" said Hinata, she smiled… then kissed Giffany "It's not my first time playing with a virgin… nor my last"

"R-Really? You aint mad?" asked Giffany

Hinata smiled again… she pulled away slightly, then Hinata pushed her dick into Giffany's ass and started to fuck her.

"Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh" moaned Giffany, her rocked her head around… her tongue dangling from her mouth.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen and Nylocke jumped away from each there… they have long since moved the battle into a more private area… Gwen rubbed her cut cheek with her wrist. She looked at her opponent… she swung her sword down and readied herself.

"You are wiry one" said Nylocke, he closed his eyes "Makes me wish… I still lived on TOME… how I'd love to traverse the mountains of Lavendera with you. To relax and share stories of heroic battles with you in the fields of Sanctuary." Nylocke opened his eyes and looked up "To enter a tournament with you in the heart of Mechcity… listening to the roar of the crowd as we fight with all our heart"

"What are to talking about doofus" growled Gwen

"The doofus… he is, how you say… not available." Said Nylocke, he narrowed his eyes "I do not always agree with his code… that is why I have over shadowed his will"

Gwen cocked an eye brow… she straighten up.

"Your… you're the" started Gwen

"I am Nylock, Dragon Master of the Cold Steel… My Dracovanain DNA is in the Omnitrix… and it allows him take my form" said Nylocke, he tighten his free fist "To use my powers… like, like some toy" he shook his head "Don't get me wrong… I am not above using my power for the entertainment of a child… but this man… no, this… this" Nylocke looked up at Gwen "This boy… is but a fool"

Gwen twirled her sword, then sheathed it… she stood tall again.

"The man you are hunting for… Slade, he is not one to take lightly" said Nylocke "With Trigon being sealed deep within him… he is unstoppable"

"Sealed with in?" said Gwen, she narrowed her eyes "he… became a human sacrifice… for his own lust for power"

"Yes… he is the devil in the flesh… with a devil sealed in him" said Nylocke

Gwen threw her head back, she let out a growl

"It's never easy" said Gwen

Nylocke let out a chucked

"No… it never is" said Nylocke, he turned his body slightly and held up a hand "But it is always fun"

Gwen smiled and let out a chuckle of her own.

"Shame your stuck with Ben… you'd make a hell of a ninja in Konoha" said Gwen

"I thank you for your complement" said Nylocke

BEEP BEEP

"You should go now… the omnitrix is about to power off" said Nylocke

BEEP BEEP

Gwen blazed into her Anodite form again… and rocketed off, just as Nylocke was engulfed in a light… and Ben reappeared. Ben looked around… he was all alone… on the peak of a mountain.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET UP HERE" yelled Ben

=== Gwen ===

Gwen touched down by the lesbian bar… she pushed her hand on the saloon doors and pushed them open. Many of the bar occupants look up from there beers… and other illegal drugs, all of which froze.

Gwen strolled thought the bar, like she owned the place… she looked over at many of the women, knowing them all thanks to the female villain data base. She turned her head over to see a girl named Terra… her eyes drifted from her beer over to Gwen… she filched in fear and fell off her chair.

"I meant to do that" said Terra, trying to play it cool "The floor needed a hug"

Gwen paid her no mined… she pushed on, she felt Blackfire's power… must be in the back. Gwen looked over to see two girl by the same name… they were a cute couple, from what Gwen remembered on the data they meet on Shadbase… or was it Shagbase?

Jinx and Jinx, no relation… both were high off their ass from crystal meth, they just sat there… and giggled to themselves.

Gwen moved over to the counter and order a beer… she gently sipped on it as she waited for Blackfire

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was now laying on her back, Giffany riding her cock… taking it in nice ad deep. Giffany bit her lip and rolled her eyes… cum shot out of her dick and onto Hinata's chest. Giffany collapsed onto Hinata chest… a smile on her face, her dick was limp and still spilling a small amount of sperm… she loved her hot seed on her own chest.

Hinata pulled out of Giffany and flipped around… she put her hand on her ass and spread her cheeks apart.

"Fuck my ass" order Hinata

BONG

Giffany exe is back on line.

Giffany moved her hands up and placed them on Hinata's ass, she pushed herself up… she poked Hinata's ass with her dick, and pushed it deep.

"Hmmm, yeah" moaned Hinata

Giffany moaned at the tightness… she started to pump her dick in and out of Hinata's ass.

"Ahhhhh" moaned Giffany

=== Gwen ===

Gwen slammed down her beer glass, she let out a gurgled burp… she looked over to see Blackfire join her.

"So… you took off in a hurry" said Blackfire "Something happen?"

Gwen looked over

"Slade killed my parents… and my brother" said Gwen

Blackfire blinked a few times

"Hmm... so, who gets to kill him… me or you" said Blackfire

"Neither of you… Slade is my kill" came a voice

Both girls looked over… to see a girl with long white hair, and a black eye patch over her left eye. She swung her head and let her blond hair fly back… she cracked her neck.

"and who are you?" asked Gwen

"Rose" said Rose, putting her hand on her hip

"Ok Rose… and just what did he do to you?" asked Gwen

"Everything… he lied to me, tricked me into committing crimes, murders… rapes… he raped me a few times… and he killed my friends." Said Rose

Gwen and Blackfire grimed, she did have it a little worse than how he wronged them, maybe they should.

"How could a father do that to his own daughter" said Rose

Wait what?

"Slade… is your father" said Gwen

Rose nodded, Blackfire palmed her head

"Gah… I'm such an idiot" said Blackfire "The voice, that way you hold your hip, hell, you're the only teen aged girl I know that has white hair… your Ravager"

Rose growled

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" yelled Rose, she swung her arm out in anger "I regret ever trying to immolate that bastard… I worshiped my father as if he was a god… and he goes and murder my friends, just because he was… and a quote 'BORED'" Rose ripped off her eye patch, showing her scar "I CUT OUT MY OWN EYE JUST TO LOOK LIKE HIM"

Blackfire's eyes flicked to it

"Wrong eye" said Blackfire

"What?" said Rose

"Wrong eyes… Slade's right eye was missing, you cut out your left" said Blackfire

Rose blinked… she pointed at Blackfire's right eye, then at her eye. She wanted to palm her head… but stopped, that meant she didn't copy her father… copy him 100% at least. Rose sat down at the bar… and order a drink, she then turned to Gwen and Blackfire.

"I still stand at what I said, he is my kill" said Rose

"No, he is mine… he beat my sister into a fucking coma… and technically to death, she's gonna die soon because of him" said Blackfire

"and yet you aint at her side" said Rose

Blackfire pointed to Gwen

"Made a clone or something, it will contact us if something happen" said Blackfire

"I think I should get to kill him, he killed my parents and brother" said Gwen, sipping on her drink

Blackfire looked over

"If you were there you could have stopped it, Miss Vanish for 12 Fucking Years" said Blackfire

"If you had come to Starfire's call… she wouldn't be dyeing" said Gwen, looking over with a glare

"That was a low blow you bitch" growled Blackfire

"As was yours… I had obligation were I was… and time moves different there… I was only gone for 2 years" said Gwen

"So what, neither of you were raped and raised in his image" said Rose

"It was your choice to emulate him" said Gwen

"and worship him… if anything sound like you lead him on" said Blackfire

"YOU BITCH" screamed Rose, jumping towards Blackfire

Rose pushed her to the ground, and the two started to have a cat fight… they punched and kicked, and crowed gathered, but at a safe distance from Gwen. Gwen shook her head… it like dealing with Genin. Wither it was by accident or intentional, Rose and Blackfire grabbed Gwen legs… and pulled her down to the floor.

To say she was pissed was an understatement, Gwen started to get in the fight… cursing and screaming at the girl for acting like kids. The fighting went on for few minutes… until the bouncer, Tiny came out to stop it.

The very large, very muscular Tetramand grabbed the girls with her hands 3 of her 4 hands… the free one managed to catch a bottle before it smashed to the ground.

"No fighting in the bar" said Tiny

The girls struggled to get away, Gwen was about to electrocute the bouncer… but soon had an up close encounter with Rose and Blackfire. Their head cracked into each other, getting a loud cracking sound to rip thought the bar.

Blackfire was dazed and her eyes rolled back, Rose was out could from it… and Gwen, she just growled in anger.

"That fucking hurt" growled Gwen

Tiny hauled the girl to the door, then tossed them out, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Gwen looked up and shook her head, she turned her head and spit out some blood. Tiny dusted off her four hands and went back inside… but not before giving them some words.

"I don't know whats going on… if your little 3some is collapsing… but you girls need to work together and get over it" said Tiny

Gwen blinked, she thought it over… Rose pushed herself up, about the same time Blackfire did.

"Group kill" said Gwen

"Hm?" said Rose, looking over

"Wah?" said Blackfire, looking over

"We team up… and kill him together, doesn't matter who gets in the kill blow… we all take credit for it for weakening him, and creating an opening" said Gwen, she held out her hand "Deal?"

Rose and Blackfire mulled it over… they put their hands on hers.

"I'm cool with that… I mean, if I get to break a few bones, I'm good" said Blackfire

"Yeah… same here" said Rose

"Ok" said Gwen, clapping her hand "Now, we need to share our powers… so we can work together"

=== Hinata ===

Giffany rammed her dick into Hinata's ass again… she let out a moan and came hard. Hinata moaned and also cam, her cum flew up in the direction her dick pointed and got on her breast. Giffany pulled her dick out of Hinata and going limp. Hinata panted and moaned, she sprang up and pushed Giffany into the bed… and kissed her.

Giffany moaned and wrapped her arms around Hinata's form… Hinata played with her lovers small flat chested, rubbing the small nubs with her thumbs.

"Ahhh" moaned Giffany

=== Gwen ===

Gwen, Rose, and Blackfire rushed up the stairs to Slades tower… not even waiting they kicked the door together and off its hedges. They stormed in… and looked up to Slade's throne, high up on a set of stairs… someone sure is full of themselves.

Slade pushed himself up from his throne and looked down at the trio... he narrowed his eye hole in his mask… wait, what?

"Blackfire" said Slade, he titled his head "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

Blackfire growled

"You bastard" growled Blackfire "My sister is gonna die… and it's all because of you"

"Me? I'm not the one who ignored her cries for help" said Slade, a grim aura washed over him "Tell me… was getting laid worth the price of your sister life"

Blackfire froze… she looked down, she grit her teeth and cried. Slade then turned to Rose… he sneered under his mask.

"If it isn't my daughter… what brings you here" said Slade

"You murder my friends" said Rose, she pulled out her twin katana's

"Ah… you mean the teen titans" said Slade with a chuckle, the grimness returned "Last I recall, you were a titan… so tell me" it intensified "where were you?"

Rose went to answer, but was cut off.

"Oh yes… you were robbing a bank. Face it… you say you've change… but your still as greedy as ever" said Slade

Rose shook her head

"No… I stole from the bank of evil" said Rose "I returned 10 million dollars to the rightful owners"

"10 million… that's a lot, but tell me" said Slade, he lay on the aura "What happen to the other 5 million?"

Rose froze… she looked down

"Face it… even if you lose the armor, and change you alliance… you are still greedy" said Slade

Rose shook… she couldn't face him, it was true… she kept some money, for herself… just because she wanted it.

Slade looked over at Gwen.

"And you… Gwen. You" started Slade

"Shut up" said Gwen "You're not gonna talk down to me you low life piece of shit" Gwen cracked her neck "You willingly sealed a demon in you… just for power, god you must be desperate"

Slade stared at Gwen… he let out a small laugh. Slade jumped down from his throne… he hit the floor and cracked it hard, getting the other two to look back up. Slade cracked his knuckles and got ready… then cracked his neck.

"Try to entertain me" said Slade

Gwen grabbed the handle of her Zanpakutō and pulled it out, she twirled it around and held it in the air.

"**Scatter, Kyoga Suigetsu**" said Gwen

The light from a window shined on Gwen's blade, casting a glare on Slade's eye. Slade moved his hand up to block the glare, he narrowed his eye.

"You think you can blind me?" asked Slade

"Nope, but I can distract you" said Gwen

Slade moved his hand to see Gwen coming at him, inch's away from him in fact. Gwen touched down and threw her hand up… palming his face and pushing him into the wall. Slade growled… he swung arm and hit her in the ribs… she let out a gasp, and popped.

"Hm?" said Slade, he looked back up to see Gwen standing with Blackfire and Rose

Gwen pointed her sword at Slade, and then taking the role of leader yelled.

"ATTACK" yelled Gwen

Gwen rushed in at Slade, Rose followed behind… Blackfire took to the air and started to fire down her black bolts. Slade pushed out of the wall and avoid the raining black fire… he turn quickly and charged at Gwen.

Gwen readied her sword for a swing… and as she predicted, Slade went for the dodge. Gwen flashed out of the way, and let Rose take a swing… Slade was still in mid dodge.

Slade narrowed his, he rolled out of the way and went to get up… but his face soon found an intament relationship with Blackfire's fist. Slade bounced and flipped across the room… his feet hit the ground and he slide across the floor.

Slade looked up and saw Rose and Blackfire… but Gwen was missing. Gwen appeared behind Slade a round house killed him… sending him towards Blackfire. Blackfire pulled her arms up and slammed them down on him, and into the floor.

Rose quickly moved in and slammed her blade into his back… the blade started to glow and turn red, then melted. Rose pulled her blade out… but it dripped away, leaving only the handle. Slade quickly shot up and close lined the two… and threw them towards he wall.

"You think you can beat me?" said Slade

Gwen appeared above Slade, sword back in its sheath, mid round house… she swung her leg down and kicked him down, she jumped and skipped over to Rose and Blackfire. Gwen swung out her arms and created two clones to care for the two… they looked up at her.

"Come on, get your acts together" said Gwen "If the titans could beat this man… then I think two of their former nemesis could to"

Rose and Blackfire pushed themselves up… they readied themselves. Slade cracked his neck… the Mark of Scath flashed on him. Rose and Blackfire froze… they stepped back, the thing is… they could never beat the teen titans when they were villains… so how could they beat the man who slaughter them.

Gwen growled as she sensed them stepping back, she swung out her hands… and readied her attacks. Chidori in one hand… Rasengan in the other, she lower her body… like an Inuzuka would and waited for the right moment.

Slade looked at the attacks in Gwen's hands… not sure what they would do to him if they hit. Slade looked up slightly… to see Rose and Blackfire looking at something… something behind him. Slade smiled under his mask… he spun around, his hand on fire.

Slade thrust his hand forward and hit Gwen in the chest… the sound of smashing glass was heard as she shattered. The real Gwen blasted forward she pulled her arm back, and pushed it forward as Slade turned to her.

"**Rasengan**" yelled Gwen, hitting Slade in the chest

Slade flew back away from the group… Gwen used her speed to blade around and behind Slade. She threw her other arm out and ripped into his chest.

"**Chidori**" yelled Gwen

Gwen pulled back her free hand, it quickly sparked with lightning

"**Double**" yelled Gwen

Gwen thrust her other hand in… and pulled them apart. Slade growled in pain… but it soon stopped, his eye flashed and he was engulfed in a pillar of flames. Gwen flew out of the flames slightly burn from the sudden attack… she stuck on the ceiling nearby… and started to suck in the flames, eating them.

Gwen cheeks puffed out and she unleashed her own flames, mixed with what she just ate… it pushed down on the pillar and snuffed it out. Slade flew upwards towards Gwen, he slammed his hand into her chest… she hit the ceiling and cracked it.

Gwen gasped loudly… but soon grinned, as she popped.

"Hm?" said Slade

Gwen burst from the floor and upwards, she put her hands together and pointed up.

"**The Hidden Leaf Village most Secret and Sacred Technique**" yelled Gwen "**1000 Years of Death**"

Gwen flew upwards still and… well… poked him in the ass

"AHHHHHH, YOU BITCH" yelled Slade

Slade spun around and stomped his foot into her face… Gwen's eyes rolled back into her head from the kick, and fell to the ground. Slade pushed his feet on the ceiling and pushed off it, bringing it down… showing the brewing storm outside.

Slade inched close to Gwen, who just regained her since… she saw the storm and pointed her hand out. Slade slammed into her and pulled his hand back to punch her in the face… he never saw the bolt of lightning coming down on him.

"**Kirin**" said Gwen

The lighting slammed into the two, lighting up the room and blinding Blackfire and Rose… who didn't dare to get into this fight, not with how powerful these two are. Gwen flipped away from the bolt of lightning and landed in front of the group… she shook and ride the extra lightning from her.

Slade also landed away from the attack… his armor was burnt and damaged, but it was slowly healing… cause that's how his suit works for some reason. Gwen waited for the light to die… the other went to move, but she swung her arms out to stop them.

"Wait… he might be planning something" said Gwen

The light died and Slade was standing full, he let out a chuckle.

"You should have finished me… when I was down" said Slade

Gwen grabbed the handle of her Zanpakutō and pulled it out, she twirled it around and held it in the air.

"**Scatter, Kyoga Suigetsu**" said Gwen

The light from a window shined on Gwen's blade, casting a glare on Slade's eye. Slade moved his hand up to block the glare, he narrowed his eye.

"You think you can blind me?" asked Slade

"Nope, but I can distract you" said Gwen

Slade moved his hand to see Gwen coming at him, inch's away from him in fact. Gwen touched down and threw her hand up… palming his face and pushing him into the wall. Slade growled… he swung arm and hit her in the ribs… she let out a gasp, and popped.

"Hm?" said Slade, he looked back up to see Gwen standing with Blackfire and Rose

Gwen pointed her sword at Slade, and then taking the role of leader yelled.

"ATTACK" yelled Gwen

Gwen rushed in at Slade, Rose followed behind… Blackfire took to the air and started to fire down her black bolts. Slade pushed out of the wall and avoid the raining black fire… he turn quickly and charged at Gwen.

Gwen readied her sword for a swing… and as she predicted, Slade went for the dodge. Gwen flashed out of the way, and let Rose take a swing… Slade was still in mid dodge.

Slade narrowed his, he rolled out of the way and went to get up… but his face soon found an intament relationship with Blackfire's fist. Slade bounced and flipped across the room… his feet hit the ground and he slide across the floor.

Slade looked up and saw Rose and Blackfire… but Gwen was missing. Gwen appeared behind Slade a round house killed him… sending him towards Blackfire. Blackfire pulled her arms up and slammed them down on him, and into the floor.

Rose quickly moved in and slammed her blade into his back… the blade started to glow and turn red, then melted. Rose pulled her blade out… but it dripped away, leaving only the handle. Slade quickly shot up and close lined the two… and threw them towards he wall.

"You think you can beat me?" said Slade

Gwen appeared above Slade, sword back in its sheath, mid round house… she swung her leg down and kicked him down, she jumped and skipped over to Rose and Blackfire. Gwen swung out her arms and created two clones to care for the two… they looked up at her.

"Come on, get your acts together" said Gwen "If the titans could beat this man… then I think two of their former nemesis could to"

Rose and Blackfire pushed themselves up… they readied themselves. Slade cracked his neck… the Mark of Scath flashed on him. Rose and Blackfire froze… they stepped back, the thing is… they could never beat the teen titans when they were villains… so how could they beat the man who slaughter them.

Gwen growled as she sensed them stepping back, she swung out her hands… and readied her attacks. Chidori in one hand… Rasengan in the other, she lower her body… like an Inuzuka would and waited for the right moment.

Slade looked at the attacks in Gwen's hands… not sure what they would do to him if they hit. Slade looked up slightly… to see Rose and Blackfire looking at something… something behind him. Slade smiled under his mask… he spun around, his hand on fire.

Slade thrust his hand forward and hit Gwen in the chest… the sound of smashing glass was heard as she shattered. The real Gwen blasted forward she pulled her arm back, and pushed it forward as Slade turned to her.

"**Rasengan**" yelled Gwen, hitting Slade in the chest

Slade flew back away from the group… Gwen used her speed to blade around and behind Slade. She threw her other arm out and ripped into his chest.

"**Chidori**" yelled Gwen

Gwen pulled back her free hand, it quickly sparked with lightning

"**Double**" yelled Gwen

Gwen thrust her other hand in… and pulled them apart. Slade growled in pain… but it soon stopped, his eye flashed and he was engulfed in a pillar of flames. Gwen flew out of the flames slightly burn from the sudden attack… she stuck on the ceiling nearby… and started to suck in the flames, eating them.

Gwen cheeks puffed out and she unleashed her own flames, mixed with what she just ate… it pushed down on the pillar and snuffed it out. Slade flew upwards towards Gwen, he slammed his hand into her chest… she hit the ceiling and cracked it.

Gwen gasped loudly… but soon grinned, as she popped.

"Hm?" said Slade

Gwen burst from the floor and upwards, she put her hands together and pointed up.

"**The Hidden Leaf Village most Secret and Sacred Technique**" yelled Gwen "**1000 Years of Death**"

Gwen flew upwards still and… well… poked him in the ass

"AHHHHHH, YOU BITCH" yelled Slade

Slade spun around and stomped his foot into her face… Gwen's eyes rolled back into her head from the kick, and fell to the ground. Slade pushed his feet on the ceiling and pushed off it, bringing it down… showing the brewing storm outside.

Slade inched close to Gwen, who just regained her since… she saw the storm and pointed her hand out. Slade slammed into her and pulled his hand back to punch her in the face… he never saw the bolt of lightning coming down on him.

"**Kirin**" said Gwen

The lighting slammed into the two, lighting up the room and blinding Blackfire and Rose… who didn't dare to get into this fight, not with how powerful these two are. Gwen flipped away from the bolt of lightning and landed in front of the group… she shook and ride the extra lightning from her.

Slade also landed away from the attack… his armor was burnt and damaged, but it was slowly healing… cause that's how his suit works for some reason. Gwen waited for the light to die… the other went to move, but she swung her arms out to stop them.

"Wait… he might be planning something" said Gwen

The light died and Slade was standing full, he let out a chuckle.

"You should have finished me… when I was down" said Slade

Gwen grabbed the handle of her Zanpakutō and pulled it out, she twirled it around and held it in the air.

"**Scatter, Kyoga Suigetsu**" said Gwen

The light from a window shined on Gwen's blade, casting a glare on Slade's eye. Slade moved his hand up to block the glare, he narrowed his eye.

"You think you can blind me?" asked Slade

"Nope, but I can distract you" said Gwen

Slade moved his hand to see Gwen coming at him, inch's away from him in fact. Gwen touched down and threw her hand up… palming his face and pushing him into the wall. Slade growled… he swung arm and hit her in the ribs… she let out a gasp, and popped.

"Hm?" said Slade, he looked back up to see Gwen standing with Blackfire and Rose

Gwen pointed her sword at Slade, and then taking the role of leader yelled.

"ATTACK" yelled Gwen

Gwen rushed in at Slade, Rose followed behind… Blackfire took to the air and started to fire down her black bolts. Slade pushed out of the wall and avoid the raining black fire… he turn quickly and charged at Gwen.

Gwen readied her sword for a swing… and as she predicted, Slade went for the dodge. Gwen flashed out of the way, and let Rose take a swing… Slade was still in mid dodge.

Slade narrowed his, he rolled out of the way and went to get up… but his face soon found an intament relationship with Blackfire's fist. Slade bounced and flipped across the room… his feet hit the ground and he slide across the floor.

Slade looked up and saw Rose and Blackfire… but Gwen was missing. Gwen appeared behind Slade a round house killed him… sending him towards Blackfire. Blackfire pulled her arms up and slammed them down on him, and into the floor.

Rose quickly moved in and slammed her blade into his back… the blade started to glow and turn red, then melted. Rose pulled her blade out… but it dripped away, leaving only the handle. Slade quickly shot up and close lined the two… and threw them towards he wall.

"You think you can beat me?" said Slade

Gwen appeared above Slade, sword back in its sheath, mid round house… she swung her leg down and kicked him down, she jumped and skipped over to Rose and Blackfire. Gwen swung out her arms and created two clones to care for the two… they looked up at her.

"Come on, get your acts together" said Gwen "If the titans could beat this man… then I think two of their former nemesis could to"

Rose and Blackfire pushed themselves up… they readied themselves. Slade cracked his neck… the Mark of Scath flashed on him. Rose and Blackfire froze… they stepped back, the thing is… they could never beat the teen titans when they were villains… so how could they beat the man who slaughter them.

Gwen growled as she sensed them stepping back, she swung out her hands… and readied her attacks. Chidori in one hand… Rasengan in the other, she lower her body… like an Inuzuka would and waited for the right moment.

Slade looked at the attacks in Gwen's hands… not sure what they would do to him if they hit. Slade looked up slightly… to see Rose and Blackfire looking at something… something behind him. Slade smiled under his mask… he spun around, his hand on fire.

Slade thrust his hand forward and hit Gwen in the chest… the sound of smashing glass was heard as she shattered. The real Gwen blasted forward she pulled her arm back, and pushed it forward as Slade turned to her.

"**Rasengan**" yelled Gwen, hitting Slade in the chest

Slade flew back away from the group… Gwen used her speed to blade around and behind Slade. She threw her other arm out and ripped into his chest.

"**Chidori**" yelled Gwen

Gwen pulled back her free hand, it quickly sparked with lightning

"**Double**" yelled Gwen

Gwen thrust her other hand in… and pulled them apart. Slade growled in pain… but it soon stopped, his eye flashed and he was engulfed in a pillar of flames. Gwen flew out of the flames slightly burn from the sudden attack… she stuck on the ceiling nearby… and started to suck in the flames, eating them.

Gwen cheeks puffed out and she unleashed her own flames, mixed with what she just ate… it pushed down on the pillar and snuffed it out. Slade flew upwards towards Gwen, he slammed his hand into her chest… she hit the ceiling and cracked it.

Gwen gasped loudly… but soon grinned, as she popped.

"Hm?" said Slade

Gwen burst from the floor and upwards, she put her hands together and pointed up.

"**The Hidden Leaf Village most Secret and Sacred Technique**" yelled Gwen "**1000 Years of Death**"

Gwen flew upwards still and… well… poked him in the ass

"AHHHHHH, YOU BITCH" yelled Slade

Slade spun around and stomped his foot into her face… Gwen's eyes rolled back into her head from the kick, and fell to the ground. Slade pushed his feet on the ceiling and pushed off it, bringing it down… showing the brewing storm outside.

Slade inched close to Gwen, who just regained her since… she saw the storm and pointed her hand out. Slade slammed into her and pulled his hand back to punch her in the face… he never saw the bolt of lightning coming down on him.

"**Kirin**" said Gwen

The lighting slammed into the two, lighting up the room and blinding Blackfire and Rose… who didn't dare to get into this fight, not with how powerful these two are. Gwen flipped away from the bolt of lightning and landed in front of the group… she shook and ride the extra lightning from her.

Slade also landed away from the attack… his armor was burnt and damaged, but it was slowly healing… cause that's how his suit works for some reason. Gwen waited for the light to die… the other went to move, but she swung her arms out to stop them.

"Wait… he might be planning something" said Gwen

The light died and Slade was standing full, he let out a chuckle.

"You should have finished me… when I was down" said Slade

=== Real World ===

Slade stood in place… Gwen's hand on his head, she pushed him back… and he hit the ground.

"**Izanami Kyoka Suigetsu**" said Gwen

Gwen turned to the other… and started to walk, as she past them… they stared.

"W-what happened?" asked Rose

"I trapped him in a my Bankai… the fight we just had, he shall forever be trapped in it… least, till he finds himself and accepts himself for what he is" said Gwen

"That's never gonna happen" said Rose

"well then… I guess he's fucked" said Gwen with a laugh… her eyes widened "Well… hate to cut and run on you Rose, but me and Blackfire gotta get back to the base" Gwen grabbed Blackfire's hand "If you want, you can take your anger out on Slade… have fun"

"Wait… I wanna" started Blackfire, but was quickly whisked away with Gwen

Rose turned to her father… she walked up to him, she pulled out her spare katana, and started to stab him repeatable.

"Die Daddy, Die Daddy… DIE DADDY, DIE DADDY, DIE DIE DIE DIE" cried Rose with tears running down her face "DIE DADDY, DIE DADDY, DIE"

=== Starfire Room ===

Starfire started at the sounds of struggling outside her hospital room, she groaned in pain as she tried to sit up.

"I just want to see my sister" pleaded Blackfire, as she burst into the room with Gwen and some Plumber trying to keep her out.

Gwen growled, she grabbed the plumber and gripped their shoulders… she pulled them to the door and threw them out. She turned to Blackfire… she turned to Blackfire, and pulled her close.

"after this… you leave" said Gwen

Blackfire nodded… she moved over to her sister.

"How are you" said Blackfire, then cursed herself… why would she ask that.

"I'm fine" said Starfire, her voice strained with the effort it took her to speak. "I have something to tell you"

"Do… you want me to leave?" asked Gwen.

"Yes Friend… Hmm, I uh… I… Friend, this is important to me" said Starfire, noticing Gwen standing in the doorway still she added "may we have some of the privacy, it is a personal conversation"

Gwen reluctantly left but refused to close the door, sensing this was the best she would get Starfire focused on her sister. After a few tense minutes Starfire cleared her throat and tried to start what she knew would be the most difficult, and the last, conversation she would ever have.

"I don't know how to work up to this so I'm just going to say it. I'm dying, they say their best guess is a few more hours but they can't be sure because of my alien biology." Said Starfire

Blackfire started to tear up and shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I have a Tamaranean doctor, he's on his way… just hold out a little longer" said Blackfire, then thought of something "We… we can meet him half way, I can steal a space ship and"

"I can't be moved, these machines are the only thing keeping me alive and they aren't portable." interrupted Starfire "and stealing is wrong"

Blackfire just shook her head

"Then I'll rocket out to his ship, hijack it and bring him here damn it, just don't leave me, you are the only family I have left!" shouted Blackfire, tears streaming down her face now. "I know you must hate me for how I treated you when we were younger, but please don't leave me alone, I was mad at everyone for the shitty hand life dealt me and I took it out on you. I realize that I shouldn't have but I was just so angry and alone, but now I finally have you back and I promise I'll do better! We will hang out and have fun like we did when we were real little, anything you want I'll even do that weird earth tradition of 'sleepovers' that you're so obsessed with." Blackfire forced a grin "I… I'll buy you all the mustard you can drink… j-just please, don't leave me"

"As much as I would love that I don't think you'd make it in time, the closest one is a day away at least and I only have a few hours. Let's at least spend then being happy and not crying about the inevitable." Said Starfire, her voice already sounding weaker.

"Okay, if that's what you want it's the least I can do." said Blackfire, wiping her tears and forcing a smile.

So for the next few hours they just talked, about everything from their love lives to their favorite foods.

Starfire talked about how she might have had a small… 'the crush' on Friend Raven, but didn't think she would like her back. Blackfire started to tell her how she could have known… but choose to stop, as it seemed pointless

As they talked about food, that Gwen slightly eased dropped on… heard all there god awful combo's. Pizza with pickles, banana and mint. Ice cream with ketchup and mustard. Chocolate and Cheese covered Marshmallows on a hot dog… actually that last one kinda sounds good.

Both were happy, but on the edge of that happiness they both still realized that it would be the only time they would be able to do this, and that their time was quickly running out. But they enjoyed every moment of it… it was the happiest Blackfire has been in years.

"and then… then, whahaha… then I said" started Blackfire "Purple Hat"

As Starfire laughed at her sisters poor joke, she began to cough and soon was coughing so hard her whole body shook with the force and blood could be seen through her fingers. Blackfire quickly called for help demanding that the doctors save her, but there was nothing they could do.

Blackfire held Starfire tightly, she started to cry… if only she could have more time.

"G-Good bye… Sister Blackfire" said Starfire weakly "Thank you… for making my last hours, filled with the joy and happiness"

Blackfire just closed her eyes… she let out a small cry.

"Your welcome… your welcome Starfire" said Blackfire, she hugged her sister "I love you… I love you Starfire"

Moments pasted… and Blackfire didn't get a response, she looked up slightly to see Gwen

"She's… dead" said Gwen

Blackfire looked down at Starfire, her eyes were close… her mouth was opened slightly, blood trickling from it. Blackfire eased her down… and stared at her, not able to see Starfires spirt behind her, in an angelic glow.

"Did… did she at least hear me" said Blackfire, she looked up at Gwen "Did she hear me tell her I loved her"

Gwen smiled, even if Starfire died at that moment… her spirit would have heard her.

"Yes" said Gwen

Blackfire smiled… she pulled away from the bed, then stood up.

"So… I guess now I have to keep my end of the deal" said Blackfire, she looked over "You want me off the earth"

"Is there anything for you here?" said Gwen

"No… there nothing for me anywhere" said Blackfire, she looked down "Starfire… I'll make things right"

"Hm?" said Gwen

"I might not be of use here… but I can at least stop 'his' return" said Blackfire

"What are you talking about" said Gwen

Blackfire moved to the window, she opened it and jumped out… floating in the sky.

"Goodbye Friend Gwen" said Blackfire "If my mission is successful… there won't be a This Evil World We Live in, Baby Act IV"

"and just what mission is that?" asked Gwen

Blackfire turned her back to Gwen, a dark and grim look on her face

"The destruction of the Irken Military and the Gogol Empire" said Blackfire

With a final look at her sister Blackfire swore revenge and flew away

=== Aku ===

Aku was in his fortress, hidden within the depths of hell… he stood up, his daughter's quickly moved out of the way of his giant form… they looked up, to see he changed forms.

"Girls… its time" said Aki

=== Paradox ===

Paradox closed his watch, he looked out over bellwood

"It's about time for Aku to start his attack" said Paradox

"You mean Aki is about to start her attack" came a voice

"Hm?" said Paradox

Paradox looked over to see a young woman, possible in her twenty. She had dark blue eyes, and silver in twin braid that dangled to her neck, each with green bows at the ends. She had a belt that looks a if it could carry many knives, and at the moment is.

She wore a dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves, and a white maid headband on her head. The Roman numerals for 1 through 12 line the bottom of her apron. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a cartoon of cigarette and proceeded to light one.

"Were did you come from" said Paradox, looking around… they on a very large building that was destroyed.

"The question should be" said the girl, flicking her lighter close "When"

She exhaled her smoke… with her free hand she pulled out a watch.

"You're… a time traveler" asked Paradox

"Not just a time traveler" said the women "I'm your daughter"

Paradox blinked a few times, then narrowed his eyes

"Then stop smoking… its bad for your heath" said Paradox

"Now you care… you never said anything in the past, or is it future?" said the women, holding her head

Paradox held his head, he pulled down his cheek

"I don't know… but it seems to be a loop, I never said anything… maybe, because you refused to listen to me the first time… because I never said anything in the past" said Paradox

The women flicked her ash

"I guess" said the women

Paradox played with his chin… then looked over.

"Who is you mother?" asked Paradox

"Toki no Kaiōshin" said the women

"W-What? When… How… W-When?" said Paradox

"1500 Century Japan, you both got shit faced… I saw it, it was fucking hilarious" said the women "god how cheese your pick up lines were"

Paradox held his head… the women snicker.

"What is your name?" asked Paradox

The women brushed her hair, she dragged on her cigarette

"Sakuya Izayoi" said Sakuya "Mother didn't want me to have the last name that formally plead her"

Sakuya flicked her cigarette away… she exhaled, then yawned. Paradox looked back over, he looked her up and down again.

"Can I ask… why a maid?" asked Paradox

"In a world of peace… there is nothing to do… so I clean" said Sakuya "but even that got boing after thousands of years… so mother told me… to go where I please"

Sakuya flashed away… to who knows where or when, Paradox held his head.

"Toki no Kaiōshin, of all people to bare my seed" said Paradox "it had to be her"

Paradox let out a sigh, he rubbed his head

"I need a drink… I think I'll hit a bar in Japan… what's the worst that can happen" said Paradox

=== Plumber HQ ===

Hinata, Gwen, Bulma and Sunset were all gathered around a table, talking about there next course of action.

"So… Aku, is the last dark lord to kill?" asked Hinata

"Yes… but killing him might be trickier" said Sunset

"How so?" asked Gwen

"He can only be killed by a certain sword, and he's got all the same powers of Discord and Him" said Bulma

"I think our Zanpakuto can kill him" said Hinata

"Did they kill Discord? Did they kill Him?" pressed Sunset

Hinata grunted and coughed

"Yeah… that's what I thought" said Sunset

Hinata face burned, she let out a parental growl on Sunset, that went unnoticed by all.

"So… where is it" asked Gwen "were is there sword?"

"Yeah… uh, it was in our safe… but… a rogue plumber stole it" said Bulma

"And who is that?" asked Hinata

Bulma put her badge on the table, and tapped it… an image of the former plumber appear… cause she just happened to that bio on her badge

"Haruko Haruhara" said Bulma "A former Magister"

"What the hell is that?" asked Hinata

The door to the room slide open, and Ben walk in… he stopped at the table and looked at the image

"It was her rank" said Ben

"Don't recall asking 'YOU'" growled Hinata

"Don't recall you asking anyone specific" said Ben

"Touché" said Hinata

"So… you know… knew her Doofus?" asked Gwen

Ben clichéd his fist at the name… but knew saying anything would fall on deaf ears

"Yes… we dated for a while" said Ben

"You actually got a girl to go out with you?" asked Gwen

Ben closed his eyes, then opened them

"She was one of the best we had… she was kind, smart… and strong, there was a reason she was a Magister" said Ben

"What happened to her?" asked Gwen

Ben sighed

"During one of the counter strikes on the Dark Masters, her name for them, not mine" said Ben "She took a massive blow to the head… while she was admitted to the hospital… there were signs of massive head trauma and brain damage, due to her rare… very rare alien DNA… we didn't know how to help her"

"Why not turn into the alien she is with your damn watch thing, and then let the personality over shadow you and let it reveal all" said Hinata, somewhat understanding how it work, and more from Gwen and others.

"Not in there… like I said, her alien species is rare" said Ben "Azmuth said she's most likely the last of her kind"

"So why not take a sample and add it to the omnatrix" said Gwen

"And let Ben turn into an alien with who knows what powers that's bat shit crazy?" came a voice

The group looked over to see Kevin, ridding on his shoulder was Azmuth… he hopped onto the table once close.

"When I take DNA… I also take a copy of their wellbeing and state of mind" said Azmuth "Haruko's powers are yet known… so I never consider taking her DNA, not that she'd let me… she suffers from Aichmophobia, so I couldn't even try"

"uuuuuh?" said Hinata

"She's afraid of needles and getting shots" said Azmuth

Hinata nodded her head

"Then how did you hook her up to medical machines" asked Hinata

"We used a Saiyan rejuvenation chamber" said Azmuth "All we had to do was put a tube down her throat so she could breath, then we put her in Bulma's spooge"

"Kinky" said Hinata

Azmuth narrowed his eyes, and his jaw slowly dropped

"Super Polymorphic Unleashing Gel" said Azmuth "Its definitely not what you were… why in god's name would we put her in that"

"You said spooge, so that's where my mind went" said Hinata

"It's not even spelled the same" said Azmuth "It's an acronym"

"Not it's not" said Hinata

As Azmuth and Hinata argued over the spooge, Gwen was getting more info.

"So… I recall the badge being a tracker… do we know where Haruko is?" asked Gwen

"Her last known location… was on Mount Olympus, Greece" said Kevin

"Home to the Greek Gods?" asked Gwen

"It's God now… Kratos, God of War" said Ben

Hinata looked over

'_God of War? This place has a Getsuga_?' thought Hinata

"**Hmmm… its possible**" said Zangetsa

"Only one? What the hell happened?" asked Gwen

"Kratos killed them all… save for the goddess of love, in a bloody mess of violent and gore" said Ben

"Pity" said Gwen "Might have been fun to get in on that"

Ben sighed

"So… what we waiting for" said Gwen, turning to the girls "Let's go to Olympus"

=== Greece, Base of Mount Olympus ===

Gwen growled, she looked back at Ben and Kevin.

"I didn't mean you two" said Gwen

"Were here to help… this is our world" said Ben

"And your mess" mutter Gwen

"What was that?" said Ben

Gwen whipped around

"AND YOUR MESS" yelled Gwen "You soft hearted passive pussy"

"Last time I recall… Sunset made the wish" said Kevin "Not being mean… just pointing out"

"A MISSPOKEN wish" growled Gwen "That never would have happened… if you had let the Equestria Girls kill Discord while he was weak… this never would have happened.

"He had a right to live, he" started Ben

"WAS THE MOTHER FUCKING GOD OF CHAOS" yelled Gwen "and because of you plumber" the word plumber tasted awful in her mouth "you let him have his way with the world, figuratively speaking"

"No… literal to… on his" started Sunset, she sighed and palmed her face "Super De-Duper Bitchin Sweet 16,000,000th birthday… he got drunk, and…. Stuck his dick in mount Everest" Sunset smacked her lips "The world's tallest mountain… is now the world's tallest volcano"

"Just because the world can't reject him… doesn't comply consent" said Hinata

Azmuth, who was also with the group… riding on Hinata's shoulder, let out a laugh… he was slowly getting to like Hinata and her dirty humor.

Gwen face was utterly shocked… she looked back at Ben and Kevin, both turned away… Kevin slowly looked over.

"You know… that might have been a reason to take Discord down, I mean… even I will admit… we should have taken some serious action" said Kevin

Ben turned to him, feeling hurt at his betrayal… but stayed quiet.

"So…" said Hinata "Were do we start looking for Haruko?"

"What time is it?" asked Kevin

Gwen looked over, she tilted her head… as did Hinata. Sunset looked down at her watch, then back over.

"It's almost 5 PM" said Sunset

"Let's find a bar… Haruko is a bit of an alcoholic… but she only drinks in-between 5PM and 8PM" said Kevin

=== Bar ===

Hinata's nose was on fire… the smoke was over powering, she to cancel the channel to her nose to reduce inhaling it. Hinata looked up as her plate was given to her… she quickly grabbed it and ripped into the massive burger, the waiter slowly backed away as she ripped into it.

Bulma was sitting over in one corner… smoking a cigarette as she inspected the area, no sign of Haruko yet. She reached down and took a sip of her beer… then she started to eat her giant sized meatloaf.

Sunset peeked around for Haruko as well, but didn't see her… not yet at least. Sunset bent down and nibbled on her salad… loving the dressing and veggies. Sunset then took a drink of her Equestria Margarita.

Ben and Kevin sat together… neither drinking or eating anything, they keep an eye out. It's like they've never been on a stake out before… you need to blend in, act nature… join the crowd, do something to avoid attention.

Gwen sat at the counter, she sipped on her drink… the hardest drink they had… meh, Tsunade's sake was harder than this pitiful shit. Gwen caught movement… she looked over to see Sakuya sit next to her, she glanced over and gave a soft gesture, showing she acknowledge Gwen, and she was sorry if she disturbed her.

Gwen gave a nod back, showing she understood… then turned back to her drink, checking the area with her peripheral vision.

Click Click

"Damn it" growled Sakuya

Gwen looked over, Sakuya was flicking her lighter… trying to light her cigarette.

Click Click

"God damn it" said Sakuya

Gwen rotated her shoulders, she moved her hand up in front of Sakuya… her index finger on her thumb, she snapped her finger and created a flame.

"There you go" said Gwen

Sakuya lit her cigarette with the flame, and exhale.

"Thank you" said Sakuya

"Anything for a cutie" said Gwen, flirting… half to stay under cover… and half because, well this girl was smoking hot.

Sakuya looked back over, after ordering her drink.

"Yeah well… my mom always said I was cute" said Sakuya

"Hmmm, mama's girl huh?" said Gwen, she reached out and touched Sakuya… casting an illusion. Sakuya was now 7… still with her cigarette… and Gwen was in her mid-30's, with a nice rack.

"I can be your mama" said Gwen

"I know you can… cause, in a way you are" said Sakuya

"Eh?" said Gwen, her illusion broke "What are you talking about?"

Sakuya place her cigarette in her lips, and reached into her pocket… pulling out her watch.

"Your my mother in a different time line" said Sakuya

Gwen blinked… her brain caught up to what she just did.

"Oh my god, I solicited my daughter for sex" said Gwen

Hinata who was nearby, burst out laughing… Gwen looked over, her face enraged

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" yelled Gwen

"Cause its hilarious" said Hinata

"You just found out" said Azmuth

"And it is hilarious" said Hinata

The bar door was kicked open, there was a loud snap from a finger… and Irish music started to play. Haruko flew across the bar and landed on the table, and started to do an Irish gig

"Oh, This place smell like fucking wrestling ring, and they over price most everything" sang Haruko, tap dancing away… she approached a waitress "But still I'll slip a dollar in your breast" She started to put a dollar between her breast, then pulled it away" If you breath didn't smell my drunken Irish dad."

Haruko flew over and landed on the owner lap, who was spectating the guest

"Oh, look at this fat old piece of crap, who is probably trying to enjoy a freaking flap" sang Haruko, she jumped on his table, kicking his meal in his lap "You'd think he'd be a ladies man… but what we wants is a lady man, like my drunken Irish dad"

Haruko jumped back to the bar and danced

"Ask What's her name" Sang Haruko, pointing at Gwen "Who is there" she pointed at Sunset "Whats it face" she pointed at Bulma "Dee delly dee" she pointed at Ben and Kevin "and my new play thing" she finished by pointing at Hinata "They'll tell you the same." She pointed out to the crown randomly now "Cocksucker, Motherfucker… Bitch's and Dicks. All feel the same mixture of pride and of shame."

She jumped from table to, destroying everyone's meals

"Piss ants, and Bastards, and Douchebags, and Trannys, they look to the ground when their Dad passes by." Sang Haruko "Sissy, and Fuckers, and Piss Drinkers, and a little homo, they Fight for his honor and then start to cry..." She shook her head "Pussys"

Haruko just started to laugh as she danced, she grabbed bottles of booze and guzzled them down. A bouncer tried to stop her, but she literally jumped on his head… and started to dance as she drank.

Haruko let out a burp and threw the bottle across the bar

"Oh, you fucking fuckers are all infirm, and you effect my mood a germ, Cause your all the spawn of a pickled sperm, like my drunken Irish dad!" sang Haruko, finishing her song

=== Outside the bar ===

Haruko was thrown out of the bar… on her ass, she sat up and shook her head.

"AND STAY OUT" screamed the owner, slamming the door

Haruko shot up… she shook her fist

"Yeah well… I don't need your bar… I'll make my own bar… with hookers, and blackjack" said Haruko, she dusted herself off "You know what… forget the blackjack… and the hookers" she walked away, she swung her arm "Ah fuck the whole thing"

Haruko stumbled around for a while.

"That was quiet a show" said a voice

Haruko spun around to see Gwen and everyone else… Haruko's eyes trailed away and landed on Ben.

"Benny… its 'BEN' so long… how have you 'BEN.'" Said Haruko, she snicker at her own joke "I've 'BEN' fine… 'BEN' doing a lot of cool stuff as of late"

Everyone, but Hinata groaned at the joke… Hinata just smiled... there something about this girl she likes.

"Yeah… I'm sure you have" said Ben, he played it cool… he flexed a bit to impress her

Gwen let out a cough, telling him to get to the point.

"So… Jack's sword" said Ben, he twirled his finger around "Where is it?"

"I sold it" said Haruko with a grin "Had a cool 100 mil"

"Are you shitting me" yelled Gwen "TO WHO"

"Kratos… God of War" said Haruko with pride

"I… I just, I think I am gonna have an aneurism out of stupidity" said Gwen

"Didn't know someone could be that stupid" said Haruko

Gwen palmed her head

"Fucking moron" growled Gwen

"Yeah… just because I lost my money on my way home, doesn't make me a moron" said Haruko

Gwen palmed her head again… she was starting to hate his girl, so very very much. Gwen turned to the other… she was ready to leave, she wanted to get away from this moron.

"Ok… let's move" said Gwen

"Where you moving to?" asked Haruko "Hawaii? Mexico? France?"

Gwen palmed her face… she drug it down.

"I mean… were gonna go to see Kratos" said Gwen

"Oh… yeah, your gonna need my help… I know this mountain like the back of my hand" said Haruko swinging her hand out, she looked down… and saw the back of her hand "WHOA… THAT'S NEW"

"I think we can manage… will just fly to the top" said Gwen

"Cant… those who wish to visit Kratos… much climb and face the challenges of his mountain" said Haruko "But we doesn't mind if someone guides them"

"We'll be fine" said Gwen "Let Mo- lets go"

With that, everyone flashed away… everyone but Ben and Kevin, who couldn't. Both men looked around… Sunset and Bulma soon flashed by them and grabbed them, then flashed away with them.

=== Group ===

Gwen rubbed her temple… she groaned, beside her was her daughter from another time line… how are we gonna make that easier to say, just call her Gwen's daughter? You know what, yeah… I'll just call her that.

"You ok" said Sakuya, blowing her smoke

"I'm fine… but your smoke aint helping" said Gwen, she looked over "You really should stop"

"You never said anything in the past" said Sakuya

"That wasn't really me… I'm me" said Gwen, she held her head

"But you lit my cigarette earlier" said Sakuya

"That was before I knew you were my daughter" said Gwen

Sakuya dragged on her cigarette, and exhaled

"And what if I don't wanna quit?" said Sakuya

"You know, being your mother… in some timeline, I am at liberty to spank your ass if you don't comply to my wishes" said Gwen

"Then spank me" said Sakuya with a small gasp, she let her skirt drop slightly

"What the fuck is wrong with you" said Gwen, she grabbed her skirt and pulled it up, she pointed to the front were everyone was "Have you no shame"

"But I wanna be you little girl mama" said Sakuya

Gwen blushed… she blinked

"You… you have a mother complex… don't you?" asked Gwen, her voice almost a whisper

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Hinata from up front

"FUCK YOU HINATA" screamed Gwen "YOU TELL ANYONE… AND I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT"

Gwen could still hear Hinata snickering… Gwen looked at Sakuya, she shook her head.

"No… it's not happening" said Gwen

Sakuya tilted her head

"But in the bar" started Sakuya

"Role Play… I was talking about Role Play" said Gwen "I can't have sex with" Gwen looked down, she held her head "It's weird"

"I've done it before… with many other Gwen's" said Sakuya "All knowing who I was… they object at first" Sakuya moved in, draping her hand over her mother shoulder "But they come to terms… and have fun"

Gwen palmed her head again

"The me that is your birth mother… she never set boundary's for you, did she" said Gwen

"She did… but she grew lonely… everyone was afraid of her, and only had me" said Sakuya "So… I took it upon myself to help her, make her happy"

"So… why aren't you still with her?" asked Gwen

"Even though she is now a being who can control time… she is not as young as she once was… she is getting older, slower, forgetful and weaker" said Sakuya

Gwen looked down

"She sent you away… so you wouldn't" started Gwen

"Have to see her die" said Sakuya, she starred to tear up

"Oh… I'm so sorry" said Gwen, she went in to hug Sakuya

Sakuya moved in for a hug, they inched closer. Gwen pulled back, she grabbed she cheek and pulled

"Yeah… nice try" said Gwen, letting go and pulling away

"Hm?" said Sakuya

"Please… I've been around the block before" said Gwen "I know a lie when I hear one" she clapped her hand "But I will complement you, you sold it really well"

Sakuya turned around and snapped her finger… that always work, hell it was her mother who taught her to use that bit.

"Shit" pouted Sakuya

Gwen shook her head, her stomach growled… she looked over to see a nice plump fruit on a vine.

"That looks tasty" said Gwen, she looked forward "Hold up everyone"

Everyone stopped, they looked back to see Gwen jumped 30 feet towards the fruit… her daughter soon followed.

"It's huge" said Sakuya, inspecting it "15… no, 20LB"

Gwen went to touch it

"I wouldn't if I were you" came a voice

Gwen and Sakuya, along with the group looked up in a tree to see Haruko

"It's just a fruit" said Gwen, grabbing it

Two vine shot out of the ground and grabbed Gwen and Sakuya's legs, before they could even react they were lifted up and saw the mouth of the giant plant they were just on.

"Yeah know… maybe you should have listened to her" said Sakuya, looking over at Gwen

"Shut up" said Gwen

The vine pushed the two of them down, just and the mouth clamped shut.

=== In the plant ===

Gwen and Sakuya were pressed together, very closely... Gwen blushing, while Sakuya looked calm.

"I feel… tingly" said Gwen

"Oh" said Sakuya, looking over "You want our first time to be in here?"

"Not that tingly… I feel, numb" said Gwen

"So… so do I" said Sakuya

Both girls looked down, to see fluid

=== Outside ===

"ITS DIGESTING US" yelled Gwen

Hinata pulled of her sword and charge.

"Stop" said Haruko, landing in front of them "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna cut that thing up" said Hinata

"Any attack from the outside, and it will clap shut forever… and that thing can keep a god trapped in it" said Haruko

"The how do we save them" said Hinata

Haruko started to flex and pop her joints.

"Have to go in… disarm the thing" said Haruko, leaning back "Gotta do it fast to… they'll be nothing but bones in 3 minutes" she popped her neck "Well, maybe 5… both do have a big of a chunky ass"

Both Gwen and Sakuya's head burst from the plant

"MY ASS IS NOT FAT" yelled Gwen and Sakuya

The plant pushed them back in, Haruko reached into her pocket and pulled out a nice sharp blade. Haruko jumped high into the air… then corkscrewed as she fell back down… and into the mouth.

=== In the Plant ===

Gwen and Sakuya looked up, to see Haruko hanging above them… outside the plant she kicked her legs.

"Who's got a fat ass now?" said Gwen

Haruko didn't say anything, she slipped down between the two… and got to bottom, were the stomach acid slowly started to rise… she used the knife to rip open a bulb… and was meet with a choice… red wire or blue wire.

Haruko being as smart as she was, cut both wires at the same time… just to make sure she'd save them, and herself.

=== Outside ==

The plant swelled to a massive size… the burst, freeing the captured girls. Haruko was just grinning to herself as she killed the thing, while Gwen and Sakuya were angry about the plant barf on them.

"Its… its everywhere" gagged Gwen

Sakuya reached into her pocket, her cigarette destroyed… she threw them to the side.

"Fuck" growled Sakuya

"So… what did we learn?" asked Haruko

"Don't touch shit you find on Mount Olympus?" said Sakuya

"Don't visit Mount Olympus?" said Gwen

"I was gonna say plants are gross" said Haruko

Gwen palmed her head… she looked over

"Then exactly did you lose your mind?" said Gwen, not caring if she was rude

"5 years ago, I woke up… and I was married to a pineapple" said Haruko, the camera moved up on her face "An ugly pineapple… how I hated her, I plotted her demise" Haruko rubbed her hands together "A shovel, a sack, no witnesses."

Gwen and Sakuya backed away from her as she laughed… then hung her head.

"That was the plan" said Haruko, she pointed to a pine apple tree behind her "But the fuck bitch just won't die"

Haruko's head snapped up, back to being happy… she clapped her hand.

"So… do you need help reaching Kratos?" said Haruko

"No" said Gwen

"Yes" said Hinata

Gwen looked over, she shook her head

"We don't need her help… I made a mistake, it won't happen again" said Gwen

=== A Few Moments Later ===

Gwen was hanging upside down… caught in the web of a giant spider that had a lure on it in the shape of a little girl. Haruko came flying out of nowhere, leg out forward.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY**" yelled Haruko

And with one well-placed kick… the spider died, and burst into flowers, littering the ground. Gwen hit the ground with a thud… she stood up and shook the dirt away. Gwen stood up and grunted… she marched over and spun, she faced Haruko.

"Will you lead us" said Gwen

"Sure… but you have to follow a few rules" said Haruko

Gwen groined… she didn't care if there girl was a former Magister, or whatever It was… right now she's a fool.

"Rule. 1… always listen to Haruko" said Haruko, hitting her chest… she then pointed at the path "Rule. 2… stay in the middle of the path… and Rule. 3"

Haruko paused for dramatic effect, her nose turned up and flaring… the other leaned forward slightly.

"If you have gas… you walk in the back" said Haruko

There as a moment's pause… Sunset let out a sigh, and slowly slunk to the back of the group.

"Ok… let's move" said Haruko, marching in front

=== Later that night ===

It was dark out, and thus too dangerous to traverse the mountain… by Haruko order, they stopped. Gwen still trying to be the leader looked over at Haruko, who was spinning on her head like a top.

"So… whats the plan for tomorrow?" asked Gwen

"Well" said Haruko, she stopped and pushed up, landing on her ass "The rate we are going… we should be at the Chasm of Death tomorrow"

"Chasm of Death?" asked Ben

"Yeah… it's been newly named" said Haruko, she flopped back "It was called 'The Big Smell Crack'… but that just made everybody giggle"

As she had said, it did make a few people giggle… Ben, Hinata and Azmuth. Gwen groined and looked over at the smartest being in the universe.

"Azmuth… I think Hinata is becoming a bad influence on you" said Gwen

Azmuth swung his hand, he continued to snicker. Gwen rolled her eyes and groaned again… she shook her head. She looked up at the sky… and saw the stars… she stared intensely at them. Gwen closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Soon everyone else settled down, and also drifted to sleep.

=== In the Shadows ===

Aku… or Aki's daughters watched from the shadows… they were greatly out number, so attacking now would fail.

"So… what's the plan" said Shadow Sunset, she sounded irritated and bored at the same time

"Simple… we wait for people to break away, then we strike" said Shadow Bulma, she looked over at her elder sister "Right?"

"I can take them all" said Shadow Hinata

Shadow Gwen looked over

"We need to be smart… why else would Father, er… Mother give us common scene, One at a time" said Shadow Gwen

Shadow Hinata rolled her eyes and looked away

"Whatever" said Shadow Hinata

Shadow Gwen looked out from the shadows… she watched the group for hours. From time to time, her eyes would drift to Bulma, she blushed and looked away. For the rest of the night, the daughter of Aku… Aki, watched in silent… no one broke away from the group tonight… Aku would not be pleased.

=== Next Day ===

Gwen was sleeping soundly, somewhat at peace… a trumpet inched to her ear, she never saw it coming. Haruko blew into it as hard as she could, playing the military tone to wake soldiers up… Gwen sprang to life and in a second had a kunai in her hand. Gwen swung up and cut the trumpet in half, the force from the cut pushed her back away from Haruko.

"Hey… what you do that for?" said Haruko holding her two trumpet half's

"YOU SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME" yelled Gwen

"You broke my toy" said Haruko

"YOU SCARE ME FIRST" yelled Gwen

"You broke my toy second" said Haruko

Gwen went to say something… but stopped, she just held her face.

"Can we just… just go" said Gwen

"Sure… that's why I woke ya, hahaha" said Haruko with a snort

Gwen rubbed her head, she ran her figure thought her hair… Haruko was a handful. Gwen looked up to see Haruko walk past Hinata, Hinata's head followed her… and stared at her ass.

"Oh god, you cannot tell me you're attracted to her" said Gwen

Hinata looked back over, she just grinned… she rubbed her head.

"What… she's funny" said Hinata

"She's annoying" said Gwen

"Your just stuck up, why not let Sakuya help you relax" said Hinata

"I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER" yelled Gwen

"Why not… I'd tab that" said Hinata

Gwen pushed herself up, as did Hinata… quickly ready to fight if Gwen throws a punch.

"I just… its wrong, she's family" said Gwen

"Technically… so would Zazie, Nel and Lucy… yet you still play with them" said Hinata

"True… but, Sakuya is blood… my blood" said Gwen

"Not your blood… Gwen's blood, another Gwen" said Hinata

"But its still the same blood" said Gwen

"And again… so?" said Hinata "You have a chance to have a rare, and I mean it in the form it's also in too. You have a rare opportunity to have a mother-daughter bond on those levels, I'd take it… its kinky. Come on, let out your inner Inuzuka"

Gwen tried to talk… but as she was fearing, Azmuth was getting more and more corrupted.

"Gotta tap that shit whiles its tight" said Azmuth

"WHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Hinata

Gwen held her face… she needed a vacation after this… a LOOOOOOOOONG vacation. Gwen looked over to see Sakuya, grinning.

"No" said Gwen, making Sakuya frown

"Your no fun" said Sakuya

"and yet you stay" said Gwen

"I will have you" said Sakuya

"Challenge accepted" said Gwen

=== Time Skip ===

Haruko grinned as she was show casing the hole they had to go thought… apparently, they had to go down thought this… to reach a path that goes up… logic of the maze. There was a large cage that would carry them down… but could only hold so much weight.

Sunset, Bulma, Sakuya and Haruko stood in the cage… she got the rope ready.

"Ok… deep breath, hold it tight… aaaaaand breath in the gas you will die a horrible death" said Haruko

Before the girls could object, Haruko cut the rope… and the cage barreled down. Both Hinata and Gwen, worried about the safety of a the other, ran to the edge… stopping short gas.

The rope moved… the cage started to come back.

"All abroad" came Haruko's yell

"WHAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME" came Sunsets scream

"FUCK YEAH" yelled Bulma

"Meh… when you solar surf off the birth of a star, everything else is just… meh" came Sakuya's voice, then it pepped up "But you know what would really be"

"NO" screamed Gwen

"YOUR NO FUN" yelled Sakuya

"Come on get in… were burning day light, I promise its 100% safe" said Haruko

The remaining members of the group, Azmith, Hinata, Gwen, Ben and Kevin looked at each other.

=== A few Momnets Later ===

The cage was dangling in the 'Chasm of Death' with green gas all around them, outside the cave Haruko was pulling on the role… but it was snagged.

"Just… just keep holding them breaths" said Haruko

Gwen and Hinata, being train in this case… didn't seem to scare, they just held tight. Azmuth… who of course was a genius, had a pill… his size so it only helped him, to help him breath in dire situations.

Ben and Kevin held tight, their faces red… Ben held his throat tight to hold in the air. Kevin couldn't do it, he let out a gasp and inhaled deep.

"Dude you just took a breath" said Ben

"Yeah so did you" said Kevin his voice high and squeal

"WHAHAHAHA" laugh Ben with his now high voice "Your voice sounds hilarious"

"My voice… I think it's your voice that's funny" squeaked Kevin "WHAHAHAHAHA"

Azmuth rolled his eyes, in let out a grunt and accidently took in a breath.

"Morons" said Azmuth, his voice was now super deep "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kevin and Ben

Gwen also happen to take in a breath… her eyes widend.

"Its not poison" said Gwen, her voice high "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Hinata couldn't help it, all the voices being so fucked up… she laughed

"Hahahahaahaha" laughed Hinata "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"This… this is so fun" squeaked Hinata

"Hahahaha, I know… I so glad Sunset Shimmer fucked up that wish" said Gwen "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I know right… priceless" said Azmuth "BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kevin "Yeah, don't leave us out… we sat back and watched the world burn"

"Yeah, I'm such a pussy" said Ben, he grinned "Good thing I like pussy… WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everyone joined him in his laughing, Gwen laughing the hardest

"Don't forget… you let my parents and brother get hung up by their entrails and raped… and what did you do to Slade?" said Gwen

"I gave him a citation warning" said Ben

There was a long and dark pause… then everyone laughed.

"You fucking idoit" laughed Gwen

"I know I am" laughed Ben

=== Outside Chasme ===

Haruko was growling as she heard the laughing, she marched up to the edge… just out of range of the gas.

"STOP LAUGHING" yelled Haruko

There were hushes… and silent, Gwen poked her head out

"WHAT RULE. 1" yelled Gwen "WHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Gwen slides her head back in… and the laughing and talking resumed.

"There just laughing" said Bulma, she glanced at Sunset… seeing her a little down about what set it off "It's not hurting anything"

"They died laughing" said Haruko, pointing to the bones of human and animals… there was even an odd pair together… a saber tooth tiger, two possums, a weasel and three mammoths… the female was pregnant. "Dark"

Now worried about them… and her mother, Sakuya ran up

"STOP LAUGHING" yelled Sakuya

"WHAHAHAHAHA, you want my pussy so bad" said Gwen

Haruko rolled her eyes, she reached up on the roped and moved across it, into the cave… breath held tight, she went to fix the problem. As she was tugging at the rope… a hand came up, Hinata's hand. Hinata grabbed her ass hard and tugged.

"YEAH" yelled Hinata

Haruko quickly spun around and slapped it

"Stop that" said Haruko, she gasped in shock "WERE ALL GONNA DIE… WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The group laughed harder and harder… on the outside Bulma rolled her eyes. Bulma grabbed the rope and with one good pull, the cage flew forward… it hit the ground and threw everyone out.

The group was still giggling… but now that they head fresh air in their lungs, everything started to clear up.

"Oh… my head" groaned Gwen

Hinata just lay there… taking in deep breaths.

"That shit… was horrible" said Hinata

"Olympian Dinitrogen Monoxide" wheezed Azmuth "Shit could knock a god on his ass with laughter"

Haruko, was still suffering slightly from the gas.

"Whahahahahaha… oh I'm so lonely" said Haruko

=== Time Skip ===

Gwen's head was resting in Sakuya's lap, she looked up at her.

"This means nothing… you offer you help me feel better and I took it" said Gwen

"Ok" said Sakuya, she mentally cursed, as this wasn't what she had in mind when making the offer.

Hinata was on the ground, using her foot to scratch her head… Azmuth just stared in awe. Hinata then cocked her head down lower and.

"Gah" cried Azmuth, turning away "Warn someone before you do that"

Haruko, who was strumming on a banjo looked over… she just grinned.

"Damn girl" said Haruko

Ben and Kevin looked over at the group.

"You two finished resting?" said Ben

"Fuck off" said Hinata "My chakra needs to recover, I used it all to cleanse my body of the shit"

"well hurry it up" said Ben

Ben turned back to Kevin… Kevin blinked as he saw Hinata flewing right towards Ben. Kevin took a step to the left… and Ben went rolling forward and onto his back. Hinata pulled her fist back and went for a punch, Ben turned his head and the punch missed.

"If you ever order me again" growled Hinata, baring her fangs "I will rip out your throat with my teeth"

Everyone was quiet, Kevin was grinning.

"I'm I the only one that's turned on right now?" asked Kevin

"I am" said Haruko

Kevin looked over

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" asked Kevin

Haruko blinked

"Is that a rhetorical question or sarcasm?" asked Haruko

"God your so stupid" said Gwen

"I know I am, but what are you" said Haruko

"A fucking idoit" said Gwen, then her eyes widened, she palmed her face "oh God damn it"

"Hehahahaha" snorted Haruko

Gwen eyes twitched, she stood up in anger

=== Bellwood ===

Max and Verdona were talking, about a very important subject… Gwen, and how they were gonna make her stay.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came Gwen's scream

=== Mount Olympus ===

The rest of the trip up the mountain was quiet… Gwen had duck tapped Haruko's mouth shut. After hours of hiking up the mountain… and facing obstacles and challenges that just pissed Gwen off more and more.

Gwen then tried to levitate herself and the group to the top… and sure enough, was able to. Gwen growled a Haruko for lying to her, she ripped the duct tape off.

"What the hell… you said we couldn't" said Gwen

"Maybe he like you… normally you can't get up here that way" said Haruko, her eyes widened "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, that fucking hurt"

"I think you just lied to me" said Gwen

"She did" said a deep voice

The group turned around see a man standing 8 feet tall, his skin was an ashy white and bore red tattoos. A young girls face poked out, she smiled at them.

"Yeah… Kratos welcomes all challengers, he doesn't want to wait" said the girl

Gwen looked over at Haruko, who was whistling nonchalantly… she looked over innocently.

"What… I get lonely" said Haruko

Gwen growled, she shook her head in anger and looked back to Kratos.

"We need the blade of Jack please" said Gwen

Kratos looked over at the girl.

"Pandora" said Kratos

"Hmm-mm" said Pandora

Pandora hopped of his back and rushed over to his armory… Kratos looked down at the group, he just stared at them. Pandora soon came back, she jumped up and landed back on his shoulder… she gave him the katana.

"You want this sword?" asked Kratos

"I want it" said Hinata

"You want this sword?" taunted Kratos

"I want it" said Hinata

"You want this sword?" taunted Kratos

"I want it" growled Hinata

"You want, you want?" said Kratos

Hinata let out a feral growl… she charged at him, taking the bait. Hinata pulled out her sword in midair, and swung down and clashed with the blade of jack. Kratos grinned at her, and with a simple counter… threw her past the group.

Hinata twirled her body and lands, sliding across the ground… she looked up and cracked her neck. Hinata flexed her arms… she grinned, and got down.

"Oh yeah… I can tell your gonna be fun" said Hinata, her body arched forward. "**Wolf Style**"

Hinata flew over the group, blowing past them with great speed… Gwen predicting a massive battle between two Gods, thought it best to get back… and add a few barriers around them.

Hinata swung her blade as hard as she could, she slammed into Kratos… the ground shook. Kratos grinned, he felt Pandora leave his shoulder. Kratos counter hard by pushed down, Hinata's legs hit the ground.

Kratos swung his free hand down at Hinata's face, Hinata swung her head to the left to dodge it. Krato didn't seem to mind the failed attack, as he quickly back handed Hinata with his fist. Hinata flew to the left and hit a large boulder.

Hinata fell and hit the ground, she looked up at Kratos, grinning wildly. Hinata turned her head and spat out a bit of blood. Hinata cracked her neck again… she pointed her sword out, it burst into flames.

"Hmm, so you can wield fire too?" said Kratos, he tossed the blade up, it burst into flames… he swung it out. "Entertain me"

"heh" snicker Hinata "I was about to say that same thing to you"

Hinata rushed forward, as did Kratos… they slammed into each there… there flames lashed out and hit Gwen's barrier, only reason it didn't break… was Gwen absorbed some of the flames.

"Gah… damn it Hinata, what are you thinking getting into a fight with him" growled Gwen

"Actually… she's doing the right thing" said Pandora, standing next to them "Kratos only rewards the strong"

Gwen turned back… Hinata and Kratos hands were locked in a grapple… there blades clashed again and again, she sighed.

"Fine." Said Gwen

Hinata got a powerful kick planted in her gut… she ripped across the ground. She hit a boulder again, and quickly flipped up and atop it. Hinata blurred thought hand sighs… her cheek puff out.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" yelled Hinata

Hinata exhaled a large ball of fire, straight at Kratos… who just watched as it approached. Kratos swung his hand out and hit it away… only to see Hinata flying towards him with her fist back. Hinata slammed her fist into his face… knocking down to the ground.

Hinata pulled her fist back again, and repeatable beat his face… Kratos let out a scream, and was washed in a golden aura. Krato pushed Hinata off him with easy, she moved up and charged at her with a warrior scream.

Krato grabbed Hinata's face and swung her up into the air, he threw her at the wall of the mountain. Kratos rushed at Hinata, slamming her face again and again… he pulled her face back, as her eye patch fell off.

Hinata eyes widened as she grinned, her chakra washed over her.

"**SHUNKO**" yelled Hinata, snapping out of his grasp.

"Sho-who?" said Kratos

Hinata slide across the ground… she flashed over at him and kicked him into the mountain. Kratos pushed his face out… he shook and looked back, Hinata landed and skipped around, making many after images.

"What's wrong? To fast?" asked Hinata

Kratos growled, he charged at Hinata… and swung at her, cutting her in half… only for her to vanish. Kratos looked around to see more and more Hinata's, each smiling as they circled him. Krato's looked around, Hinata now started to flash around… no running.

"Your fast" said Kratos, but he grinned "But your still in range"

Kratos jumped up in the air, he stabbed the katana into the ground… and flames burst out of the ground, destroying all of the Hinata's. Kratos looked around, Hinata was no were… he narrowed his eyes.

Hinata flashed in front of his, her hand point blank in his face.

"**CERO**" yelled Hinata

Hinata fire a massive black beam from her hand, pushing Kratos back and into a mountain. Hinata rushed forward and spun her body, drilling into his gut.

"**TUNNELING FANG**" yelled Hinata

Kratos grunted, he grit his teeth and balled his hands up… he slammed them down on her back, dropping her in an instant. Hinata face hit the ground… Kratos swung his leg and kicked her into the mountain side.

Kratos then held his sword up, a bolt of lightning hit it… he swung it down and thought thee bolt. The bolt hit the mountain side, and brought rubble down onto Hinata… burying her.

Kratos flexed his muscles… he looked over at the group.

"If you can't even put up a fight… you aint getting my sword" said Kratos

Gwen took a step back, her eyes darted… she looked over.

'_Hinata's down… not good'_ thought Gwen, she closed her eyes '_Shit, now I'm gonna have to fight him'_

"Who's next" said Kratos

"I… I" started Gwen

The ground Hinata was buried under exploded and flew in all directions… Hinata stood up, her close ripped from the sharp rocks… and dirty from the dirt.

Kratos looked over, he seemed to smile as he nodded.

"You're a feisty one" said Kratos "I like that"

Kratos twirled the blade in his hand… and charged, Hinata looked up, blood gushing from her head and down her face. Hinata pointed her sword out, she took a sideways stance… Kratos stopped suddenly, and jumped back, getting ready for anything.

"You should be proud" said Hinata

"That's my line" said Kratos

"No… its mine" said Hinata

Kratos grinned and tilted his head.

"And why should I be proud?" asked Kratos

"Because" said Hinata, black reishi cloaked her.

Kratos stepped back and the reishi burst outwards like a roaring fire… it shoot up, and the sky darkend. Everyone looked up to see clouds gather and a storm started, lightning stuck the ground… Kratos looked forward again.

Gwen watched in awe… and what she heard, told her what was happening.

"Only Aizen has pushed me this far into battle" said Hinata

Gwen's eyes dilated.

"**BANKAI**" yelled Hinata

"Ban… kai?" said Sunset, she looked over at Gwen "isn't that… your, uh… your"

Sunset was at a loss for words… she can't remember what Hinata had told her.

"It's the strongest form of our sword" said Gwen, she pushed up to the barrier "I… I haven't seen Hinata's yet, come on… come on, dispense your reishi already"

"You really wanna see it don't you" said Kevin

"Of course I do, I wanna see the form Hinata took to put that bastard down" said Gwen "Aizen was able to take a point blank attack… while all 8 of my inner gates were open… and I was in Anodite" Gwen looked down as she bit her lip "Honestly… I'm jealous"

Ben covered his mouth and snickered, Gwen rammed her elbow into his crouch, getting him to drop.

"**Senso no Megami**" came Hinata voice "**Tensa Zangetsa**"

Her tail poked out of the reishi cloud… and it swung out and towards Hinata front… the reishi was blown all around. Hinata moved her sword up and rested it on her shoulder, she smiled at Kratos.

"Get ready" said Hinata

Kratos looked Hinata up and down, thanks to the plumber badge… that was just above Hinata breast, the name was translated.

"Goddess of War" said Kratos, he let out a chuckle "surely you jest"

"Don't call me Sheryl" said Hinata, she swung her sword down, and turned the blade towards Kratos "I am a Megami in this state… it's as simple as that"

Kratos laughed again, and took his eyes off Hinata… he looked forward, to see a claw. Krato swung his head to the right, just getting nicked by the claws… then came her blade. Krato swung his blade at hers and hit it… this time Hinata didn't sub come to his power, she held strong.

Hinata swung her blade and threw Krato's arm out, she quickly swung down… and ripped his chest open. Kratos looked down… to see his own blood being spilt, he looked up… and grinned.

"HAHAHA, I haven't been wounded like this is 2000 year" said Kratos "I wish there was something I could say to show my joy"

"I know what you could say" said Hinata

"Oh lord" said Gwen with a groin

"Yes?" said Kratos, looking over

"Not you" said Gwen

"But you said" started Kratos

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID" yelled Gwen

Kratos looked back over.

"Now, what words were you saying?" asked Kratos

"Two simple words." Said Hinata, she threw her head back and laughed, her reishi spiking "SUCH ELATION"

Kratos grinned, he let out a scream as his godly power, that have been seal for all those years exploded out of him.

"SUCH ELATION" yelled Kratos, he swung down his free arm and got a large gauntlet with a lions face on it, then charge

Hinata swung her sword, the teeth ripped across the gauntlet… then came the sword. Hinata swung her gauntlet, and clashed against the sword… the ground crated under them. The two swung their swords and thrust there gauntlets forward, sending sparked and massive explosions of energy outward.

The two pushed off from each other… and away, only to charge again and trade blows. Hinata swung her sword at Kratos head… he turned to dodge but got his cheek slashed open, he counter with massive punch to Hinata gut.

Hinata was pushed back from the punch, she cheeks were puff up and ready.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" said Hinata

Kratos swung out of the way, and charged at Hinata… tackling her, and off the mountain. Hinata spun around and slammed her tail into Kratos back. Kratos let out a grunt, he twisted his body and grabbed Hinata's tail, and pushed her into the mountain as they fell.

Hinata face grinned across the face of the mountain, Hinata growled and formed a cero in her mouth and fired at the mountain. The force of the blast propelled them from the mountain, and away… and giving Hinata time to turn around.

Hinata spun around and round housed Kratos in the face. Kratos cracked his head and spit out blood, he grinned. Surprising to Hinata, he threw he weapons to the side… and put up his fist. Hinata grinned and cast her weapons into her inner realm… the two started to trade blows.

The two slammed into the ground at the bottom off the mountain, they pulled back there fist and slammed into each other cheeks. Both their eyes started to blank out, but quickly came too… they went blow for blow, and started to laugh.

=== Mountain Top ===

Gwen looked down from the mountain, with her abilities she was able to view down at them… she sighed as she shook her head, then smiled.

"Hinata Inuzuka" said Gwen with a chuckle "Able to make friends… with her fist"

"So… what does that mean?" said Ben

"I think… it means we've got the sword" said Azmuth

=== Bottom of the Mountain ===

Kratos and Hinata bumped fist and grinned, the blade of Jack landed by Hinata.

"Take it… you've earned it" said Kratos

"You sure… I mean, I only really cut you once" said Hinata

"Meh… I'm sure you'll get me better next time" said Kratos

"Hmm?" said Hinata, bending to grab the sword

"I've been watching you and Gwen… gotta say, the world you come from sounds… interestingly fun" said Kratos "I want to go with you"

Hinata shrugged her shoulder

"I don't see a problem with that" said Hinata, she inspected the sword… her eye twitched.

=== Plumber Base ===

Hinata slammed down the sword on the table, she held her head as she screamed. Etched on the blade were a few words

'The Real, Fake, Authentic, Replica Sword of Jack'

"Ahhhhhrraaaaaaaaa" screamed Hinata

Gwen looked over at Haruko, who was just laughing as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah… yeah, not gonna lie… I kinda… might have… sort of… broke Jack's sword" said Haruko "Then in a haste, got a fake"

"And the engravings?" said Gwen

"I didn't want to think I had the real sword" said Haruko

Gwen palmed her head

"You stupid ass girl" said Gwen

Just then alarms started to blaze, getting everyone to look up. Gwen held her face, she pulled down.

"Now what" said Gwen

Bulma turned around a pushed a button, the map of Bellwood flashed on a screen… 4 area were flashing brightly with a red intidactor.

"well… I aint a genius, but I think Aku… or Aki, is attacking" said Sunset

"It seems so" said Hinata, she tossed the katana to Sunset "take it, it's yours now"

Sunset reached out a grabbed it, she nodded at Hinata. The four flashed out of the room… as Sunset had learn that off screen, aint Moka a bitch. The others, minus Ben, Kevin and Azmuth followed shortly after.

=== Bulma ===

Bulma landed near a park while looking for the attacker, she couldn't sense where they were and they were scattered as far as she knew.

"Shit" she looks around "I can't find them anywhere" she looks up" if I yell out for them then there's a chance the enemy will find me, not that I mind." said Bulma

Just then a figure flew down before her, it was Gwen.

"Hey Gwen" Gwen looked at Bulma "Any luck finding" just then a dark aura appeared around Gwen "shit your one of Aku's bastards!" said Bulma

The Shadow Gwen gave a stoic look, but she also had her eyes shut tight for some reason.

"Yes, I've come to kill you girl." Said Shadow Gwen.

"Girl, I'm a woman you better ask around." said Bulma, Shadow Gwen then fired a wind spell at Bulma, but in an instant Bulma wiped it away with her hand, she then charged at Shadow Gwen and Punched her in the face sending her flying back.

Bulma fired a Ki blast at her, Shadow Gwen put up a barrier but in moments it cracked and shattered, she was hit by the blast and sent flying, she stopped and looked at Bulma as she prepared to attack again.

"Looks like I figured out who was stronger, me or Gwen, maybe if you opened your eyes it would be easy." said Bulma.

"Bitch, whether my eyes open or not means nothing, I have not had enough time to practice my spells, but there is a spell that the original knows but hides, it's in my knowledge." said Shadow Gwen.

"Really show me." said Bulma.

Shadow Gwen held up her hands and signs appeared all over Bulma's body, within seconds Bulma's body, shrank, her hair grew a bit shorter,, her chest flattened to an A cup and finally she was weaker. When Bulma looked down at her body, she cursed letting that bitch do this to her.

"What did you do to me?" yelled Bulma, she looked and saw that Shadow Gwen's eyes were open.

Seeing this Bulma realized that letting someone like Shadow Gwen do this was a large mistake.

"The spell worked, now my eyes can be of use, now as a child you are weaker." Said Shadow Gwen.

"You shrunk so you could fuck me!?" said Bulma.

"I have no interest in younger women." said Shadow Gwen.

"Wait you dont" started Bulma

Shadow Gwen interrupted when she kicked child Bulma in the head sending her flying back.

"And I don't like kids." said Shadow Gwen.

She started stomping in Bulma's body, again and again.

"Y-You bitch, you like beating kids?!" said Bulma, she tried to fight back, but she didn't have her usual strength. "D-Damn, I really am a kid again!"

"Even if my spells are near useless due to little practice I can kill a kid." said Shadow Gwen.

She kicked Bulma away, while she was in the air Bulma flew and tried to fire a blast but Shadow Gwen fired a spell hitting Bulma, she continued to fire a myriad of spells at Bulma, but when the dust settled she was gone.

Bulma was hidden somewhere to think about what to do, this was a way worse situation that she would imagine with the real Shadow Gwen.

"D-Damn, s-she's gonna kill me like this, I need a plan" she put her hands in her head "think about something that could be a clue, she didn't open her eyes before and she's the opposite of Gwen." said Bulma.

She thought on this for a brief second and she knew what to do.

"Thats it" Bulma was interrupted when Shadow Gwen used a dark Spell arm to grab her by the neck and lift her in the air.

Bulma looked into Shadow Gwen's eyes and felt as she squeezed harder trying to crush her.

"Any last words?" asked Shadow Gwen.

Bulma then uesed every ounce of strength she had to say this.

"Yeah… there's a pretty hot fucking futanari Milfs are right behind you and she want too fuck!" yelled Bulma

In moments Shadow Gwen began to drool a lot, she started blushing and her pussy was wet. Bulma's plan worked. Gwen dropped Bulma and immediately dropped her lower clothes revealing her dripping pussy as her vaginal juices dripped down to the ground.

"I'm ready darling!" yelled Shadow Gwen.

'_This Gwen loves Milfs and getting fucked, thats why she closed her eyes when she looked at me, to avoid getting horny_.' thought Bulma.

Shadow Gwen looked around desperately for the women she would have sex with, but before she knew it Bulma used all her might to punch Gwen in the face

The attack was too much to take and Gwen fell to the ground. The marks then reappeared on Bulma's body and shattered, she then reverted back to her woman form. Shadow Gwen looked up at her and began to blush.

"You flattery" said Bulma, she rose her foot of Shadow Gwen's face "is not enough" said Bulma

Bulma slammed her foot down, and crushed Shadow Gwen, getting her to explode under her feet. Bulma looked around for a moment, then took off to search for Aku, he can't be to fair behind.

=== Sunset ===

Sunset was running around looking for trouble makers, she perished the thought of them being ambushed by enemies.

"Dang it, where are they" said Sunset.

She continued to look around until she saw "Bulma" flying toward her with a smile on her face, when Sunset saw this she waived at her.

"Bulma, hey over here!" yelled Sunset.

Bulma continued to fly toward Sunset at high speeds, Sunset then saw that "Bulma's" smiled looked sinister and sadistic rather than happy.

"Wait, oh no!" yelled Sunset, she then jumped out of the way as "Bulma" crashed to the earth like a meteorite blowing everything away, but Sunset.

When the light died and the dust cleared it showed Shadow Bulma standing while the entire area was cleared of all other life. Sunset looked at her as she was glade she caught on before it was too late, she drew her blade and pointed it at her.

"Damn it, the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen." said Sunset.

Shadow Bulma then looked at Sunset, she let out a chuckle as dark aura pour out of her.

"Your that cunt version of my sister." said Shadow Bulma.

Sunset narrowed her eyes, so Aku as made clones of them… she stepped to the side, she put her hand on the sword and pulled it from its sheath and prepared to fight.

"I won't lose to you" said Sunset, she then dashed at Shadow Bulma, she began to pick up speed and dissipated, she the reappeared beside her, then behind her, then above her, and in other positions, creating after images with her speed.

Shadow Bulma wasn't impressed in the slightest.

"Have you forgotten what the slutty original can do?!" yelled Shadow Bulma, she focused her ki through her body and shoots it like lasers at the after images, but they just pass through.

"Hmmm" said Shadow Bulma, just then she felt someone grabbing her tail, she looked behind her and saw Sunset with her tail in her hand.

"Got you!" said Sunset, but she looked at Bulma's face and saw she was grinning instead with a sadistic face. just then Bulma uses her tail to send her flying.

Sunset hit the ground got up, she wondered what happened. She looked up and rolled out of a foot coming down at her. Shadow Bulma's foot crushed the ground just were Sunset was at… Sunset's wings ripped out of her back and pushed her a good distant.

"B-But your tail!" said Sunset. "S-Saiyan's lose their strength when there tail is grabbed"

"My father removed that weakness from me, my tail is a sturdy as steel, so that and my fighting ability mean's I beat the shit out of you." Said Shadow Bulma, she then whipped her tail creating a large crevice in the ground, she then dashes at Sunset and began punching at her.

Sunset did her best to block the attacks, and she would grab punches, but in small instances Bulma would use her tails to cut Sunset like it was a whip and Bulma would stay so close so Sunset couldn't use her blade.

"Shit!" yelled Sunset.

She disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow Bulma and tried to stab her back, but Shadow Bulma's tail grabbed the sword, but she didn't try to hit her, she just threw her to the ground.

'_Is she toying with me… she could easily turn around and kill me when she gets me with her tai_l' thought Sunset, jumping back

"Die" yelled Bulma

Sunset cut the sphere in half, she panted as she grew tired.

'_Could I use that? To my advantage'_ thought Sunset, her wings flapped, she bit her lip _'It's all I got, so it's gotta work'_

"What's wrong… you still haven't come to terms with what you've done?" mocked Shadow Bulma

Sunset looked up, a bitter scowl on her face

"You're a horrible person… you tried to assassinate a princess, and then you even banish her from the planet" said Shadow Bulma, she threw her head back and laughed

"That not me" said Sunset "I'm am not like that"

"You are so foolish, are you listening to yourself" said Shadow Bulma with a sneer "You think you can hide from that kind of past? Get a clue, what people do in there live defines who they are… and your past is full of misdeeds"

Sunset looked down, the wind blew in her hair

"The only think you care about is power" said Shadow Bulma "You were wicked in your past, so you are still wicked now"

"My past does not define me" said Sunset, she looked up… the wind stopped.

Sunset grit her teeth as a golden aura, it washed over her.

"Why is that" said Shadow Bulma

"Because" said Sunset, the aura exploded out of her… giving her a new form.

Shadow Bulma cover her eyes from the light, Sunsets wings were even bigger now… and apparently on fire. Sunset's hair was on end, like Bulma's super saiyan forms… a flaming tail grew out her tail pony. She opened her eyes and revealed a beautiful amber color.

"My past… is not today" said Sunset

Shadow Bulma stepped back, then grinned and pushed forward

"You think just because you got a new form, from a new music video means your stronger" said Bulma, she threw her arms down and went SS3 "GUESS AGAIN"

Sunset stared at her, and the moment Shadow Bulma stepped forward, she started to flash all around and created her after images.

"This trick!" said Shadow Bulma.

She fired Ki blasts like before destroying the images and Sunset tried to stab Bulma in the back only for her tail to catch it.

"Bitch, you need to learn!" said Bulma, when the dust settled she looked behind her and saw that it was the sheath of her sword.

"WHATT!?" yelled Shadow Bulma

Shadow Bulma felt a blade rip thought her back, and through the heart, she then fades into black energy and dispersed.

Sunset twirled her blade around, she put the sheath on her back and tossed the sword into the air… when it fell back down she leaned slightly, and the blade slide in the sheath with ease.

Sunset let out a sigh

"Why is it I can only do cool stuff like that when I'm alone" said Sunset

=== Hinata ===

Hinata's heart was breaking… she jumped out of the way of the attack of Shadow Sunset. Hinata couldn't even think to attack any image of Sunset.

Shadow Sunset threw her head back and mocked her, she knew why Hinata wouldn't attack.

"Whats wrong… Mom" mocked Shadow Sunset "Can't attack a girl that aint your real daughter"

Hinata growled it was true. Hinata marked Sunset a while back, and this bitch was using it against her. Shadow Sunset grinned and rushed at Hinata, she slammed her fist into Hinata's gut… getting her to gasp in pain.

Shadow Sunset laughed harder, she went into a barrage of punches, grinning evilly as each punch feed her more and more energy. Shadow Sunset turn her body quickly and struck Hinata in the face… Hinata stepped back, her eyes filled with rage as she snarled.

"Oh, you mad?" mocked Shadow Sunset

Hinata's eyes dilated, she slammed her foot down and pull her fist back, she readied to punch. Shadow Sunset flinched, and coward.

"D-Don't hurt me" cried Shadow Sunset

Hinata froze just before she made contact… she just couldn't do it. Shadow Sunset grinned, her hand shot out and she grabbed Hinata's throat… she let out a hum as she sucked in Hinata's reishi.

Shadow Sunset's eye turned yellow, she cackled as her skin started to turn red… she grew taller and devilish. Her hair stood on end and wings burst from her back… she threw Hinata into a car.

"Hahahahahahaha" laughed Shadow Sunset

Shadow Sunset looked down at her new form, she opened her palm and flames exploded out of them.

"This power… my power" laughed Shadow Sunset "MY POWER"

Hinata pushed herself from the car… she looked at Shadow Sunset as she turned towards her.

"You foolish women, you let me reach my full power… all because you care for this girls form" said Shadow Sunset, her eye pulsed "Thank you"

Hinata cracked her neck

"I was just about to say that" said Hinata

Shadow Sunset smiled, she tilted her head

"And why is that?" said Shadow Sunset

"Because" said Hinata, she flashed past her… her sword ripped through Shadow Sunset, getting her to scream in pain "Now that you're in that monstrous form… I can kill you without remorse"

Shadow Sunset held her side as she bleed out, she gasped… she looked over at Hinata with teary eyes

"M-Mom" cried Shadow Sunset "Y-You wouldn't kill me… r-right?"

"Die" said Hinata, unleashing a cero… and obliterating Shadow Sunset

Hinata swung her sword and removed the blood… then looked over her shoulder to see Sunset behind her, still in phoenix form.

"Wait… why, why did she say mom?" asked Sunset, her phoenix wings flap

"I marked you… back at the vault" said Hinata

"Why?" asked Sunset

"Well… after you turn me down, and after your tearing story… I just" said Hinata, and then shrugged "Felt you could use some motherly guidance, Splat just aint giving you what you need"

"Ok… Ok, If that's true… why haven't you" said Sunset

"Well, there was a fight with Discord, a moon falling, hunting for Jack's sword" said Hinata

"Oh… right" said Sunset, palming her head

=== Gwen ===

Gwen, Sakuya and Haruko were off looking for the huge amount of killing intent in the air. The looked around… then quickly behind them, Haruko revved up her guitar, Sakuya readied her knives and when saw Hinata.

"Oh its just Hinata" said Sakuya

"Don't scare us like that." said Gwen.

Hinata then began to step closer and closer toward the others keeping and air of a killer.

Haruko noticed this and decided to tease her, she dashes over to her and put her finger to her forehead

"Oi dog eyes, where'd you" Hinata kept a serious face "come from" uttered Haruko.

Gwen caught wind of what was happening and her daughter braced herself: in a ruse she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, let's go so you can marry Grimmjow." said Gwen.

Hinata nodded.

'"Yeah let's get back to my honey bunny" said Hinata

BAM!

Haruko hit Hinata as hard as she could with her guitar sending her flying into the air, Gwen then used a spell to grab her midair and focused energy toward the fist making it explode.

"No way Hinata would ever marry Grimmjow!" said Gwen. "Hinata is a lesbian"

"She was a copy, a destroyed one?" asked Sakuya.

"She's modeled after Hinata so" started Gwen, she felt a pulse "It won't be going down that easy"

Shadow Hinata dashed down from the smoke and toward the others, Sakuya threw her knives and Gwen coated them in powerful magic making them sharper and faster, when they reach Shadow Hinata she uses the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and knocking the knives away

"Should have guessed" uttered Haruko.

She revved up her guitar and was about to jump up to Shadow Hinata, but the evil copy already appeared before her and swung her copy of Tensa Zangetsa sending a wave of dark energy. Haruko quickly jumped causing the attack to take out her shoes.

"Damn!" yelled Gwen, she then drew Kyoka Suigetsu and swung it at Hinata, the attacked was blocked, but Gwen did not use its ability seeing that Hinata's eyes were closed.

"S-She has her memories too?" questioned Gwen

Hinata was about to cut apart Gwen's head with an Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, but Sakuya jumped over and pulled her mother out of the way. Shadow Hinata looked over to the two and was about to attack again, but Haruko jumped at her from behind.

"Miss me, yes you did!" yelled Haruko, she swung her guitar

Shadow Hinata swung around and parried the attack, Haruko tried several times to hit her but each attack was blocked leaving and opening. Shadow Hinata swung at Haruko to kill her, but Sakuya sped up time around Haruko giving her enough speed to dodge the attack.

"Close one" said Sakuya.

Gwen created 2 shadow clones, one proceeded to do Hand signs while the other cast spells and the original used Kido

"**Fire style: Dragon flame BOMBS**!" yelled Gwen's clone, an ocean of flames flew from her mouth.

"**Ultima**!" yelled the other clone firing on of the most powerful of all fire spells

"Sakuya get Haruko!" yelled the original Gwen.

Sakuya stopped time and moved herself and Haruko out of the way, but she also threw multiple knives and Hinata's legs and feet sticking her to the ground. She then jumped behind her mother with Haruko.

"Time resumes!" said Sakuya

Gwen rushed Shadow Hinata, she reached out to her… Shadow Hinata grinned. She grabbed Gwen and pushed her to her own attacks… she laughed as they hit her.

"I don't know what you were planning" said Shadow Hinata, to the now chared and burnt Gwen "But it failed"

Gwen opened her eyes, she gripped Shadow Hinata's arm hard

"Did I?" said Gwen, the cracks in her skin flashed red "**HADO 96: ITTO KASO"**

In an instant, a raging inferno in the shape of a blade shot into the sky… burning abandoned buildings, the street… and the clouds. Gwen flew out of the blast and slide across the ground, by the times she reached Sakuya and Haruko, her wounds were healed.

Gwen looked up and watched the flames burn bright… she clapped her hands and imploded, then exploded… only smoke flew out.

When the dust died down it revealed that Hinata was unharmed.

"Motherfucking fucker." yelled Haruko in surprise.

"Not so unbelievable Hinata has taken on a lot worse, several times, no way that would finish the original and I can't use illusions on her, she'll close her eyes." said Gwen.

Shadow Hinata began to walk toward them menacingly, the two clones then tried to use sealing spells on her, but failed.

"Shit!" said the 3 gwen's in unison, they then dispersed leaving one.

"I-I have idea, but how old is Hinata?" asked Sakuya.

"18 why?" asked Gwen.

Sakuya tapped on her watch making it move backwards.

"Mom, I'm gonna save us, but the thing I'm about to ask you can only ask me to use it if you don't go too nuts or ask me to do this to anyone you know." said Sakuya.

"Like me?" asked Haruko

Sayuka nodded and her watch kept going in reverse faster and faster until the hand's couldn't be seen. Hinata flashed tried to cut Gwen in half

"N-Nani?" said Gwen

Sakuya touched Hinata and the moment she did Hinata shrunk down to the size of and 5 year old, she slipped through her clothes and where covered into them like a toddler trying to wear adult clothes. Gwen then went nuts and looked at her daughter.

"What did you do?" asked Gwen.

"It can last 24 hours, I can reverse time around people back to they look like grade schoolers" Shadow Hinata looked around "they have no memories of before the spell and their bodies"

"So… she at a mind set when she was 5?" asked Gwen

"Yes" said Sakuya

"Well fuck" said Gwen

Gwen jumped out of the way of Shadow Hinata as she swiped at her… she spun on her heel and kicked Haruko.

"Wait… what's going on" said Sakuya

"Hinata… got into a fight with a high ranked ninja when she was 5" said Gwen, dodging a bit from Shadow Hinata "Seems you dropped her off on at that age time she did it"

"You gotta be kidding" said Sakuya

Shadow Hinata flew towards Haruko, who just dodged her attack… she counter and cracked Shadow Hinata in the face with her guitar.

Shadow Hinata slid down and held her face, growling and muttering a string of swears. A small device landed in her lap, curtesy of Haruko… she jumped away.

"Enjoy your present" said Haruko

Haruko ran over and grabbed Gwen and Sakuya.

"Run run run run run" sang Haruko, pulling them behind a building, she put out the detinater switch and grinned as a red ring formed in on eye "BOOM"

With a push of the button

=== Hinata ===

Hinata looked to the sky, she just finished giving Sunset the best mother speech in the history of mother speeched. Sunset nodded her head, everything was so clear now… she knew she'd be guided down the right path with Hinata.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Hinata looked back and over to see large mushroom cloud raise into the air, she tilted her head.

"What was that?" said Hinata

=== Gwen, Haruko and Sakuya ==-

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Was all Gwen, Haruko and Sakuya could hear, the ringing was loud and great. Haruko threw her head back and laughed… or maybe, I can't hear anything.

"…" said Haruko, pumping her hand in joy

Gwen turned to her, she was pissed.

"…" screamed Gwen

Haruko looked over

"…" said Haruko with a grin

"…" screamed Gwen louder

Sakuya just rolled her eyes, she lit up a cigarette.

"…" said Sakuya

Gwen looked over at her, her face red with embarrassment

"…" said Gwen, she shook her head "...s not gonna happen"

"Your no fun" said Sakuya

"I don't care" said Gwen

A pillar of malice flashed off into the distance, Gwen stood up and flashed over to it, leaving the other two behind. The moment Gwen got there, she got the record breaking bitch slap from Aku… who stood over her.

"You couldn't just die… you could just let me have my way" said Aku

Gwen cracked her neck and chuckled.

"You mad bro?" said Gwen

"Mad doesn't even begin to explain my anger" yelled Aku, his fire brows exploding upward

Aku lunched at Gwen, who was quickly to dodge… but being about to change his body, Aku had a kick shootout of his side. Gwen slide across the ground and grunted, she shook away the pain and rushed him again.

=== Space ===

Blackfire sat in the engine room, the core to the ship going nuts… she slumped over, she was bleeding badly. Blackfire leaned back, her back hit the metal wall hard… she smiled.

"M-Misson accomplished" said Blackfire, she closed her eyes "there plans to restore that tyrant… are finished, along with this base"

At that moment, the ship exploded… killing Blackfire and everyone left inside it. Unknown to Blackfire, the ship held the all of the universes most powerful energy source… Pyonium.

Then the ship exploded, the Pyonium was fired like a canon… and it flew across the cosmos, rushing to what was ever in its path.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen slide to a stop, panting and dripping with sweat… she looked up at Aku… er Aki.

"This world is mine… just quit, and I might spare you" said Aki

"N-No" said Gwen, she stood strong "I will… beat you, I will… stop you"

Aki just grinned evilly… she held her hand up and formed a familiar attack.

"I grow bored of this world… so I think I'll destroy it" said Aki

"No" said Gwen, she struggled to move

Aki added more energy… it grew in size, she laughed as she watched Gwen.

"I" said Gwen, she panted "I" she threw her head back, and at that moment the Pyonium stuck her and enter her body "**I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD**"

=== Hinata ===

Hinata looked up into the sky, she watched as the fight with Gwen and Aku… that was being skip for the time being, in awe. The reason it was being skipped at this moment, was a co-author was having difficulty sending the fight he was working on.

The fight would later be added as a flash back… hopefully next chapter, or so.

"wow… that's just amazing" said Hinata "So glad I'm getting to watch this" Hinata tilted her head "Love the new Anodite fore… looks amazing" Hinata flinched at what she saw "Holy shit… that's gotta be my favorite part"

Sunset looked over

"Wow… your just rubbing salt in their wounds, huh" said Sunset

"Heh heh" snicker Hinata

"Bitch" said Bulma

"Oh fuck you" said Hinata

Bulma looked over, she smirked

"Fuck" started Bulma, Hinata looked over "You"

Hinata grinned, she licked her lips… but was then smached in the face with a… burnt tail?

=== Plumber Base, Hours Later ===

Gwen's stirred, she opened her eyes… and quickly sat up.

"H-hey, you're not well enough to get up yet" said a voice

Gwen looked over to see Ben, she growled.

"Fuck you" said Gwen, she cracked her shoulders "I'm fine… and will be even better once my charms are working again"

"Yes… but for now" started Ben

"You can fuck off" said Gwen, she reached for a scroll… to see it was gone, she looked over "Give me my scrolls"

"Why?" asked Ben

"Cause I need a fucking drink" said Gwen

"Your under age" said Ben

"FUCK. YOU" growled Gwen "I told you, I am of age where I live"

The door opened and Gwen looked over, Max and Verdona came in… Gwen eyed them.

"Gwen" said Verdona

"Don't call me" started Gwen

"You are staying her… to have a normal life" said Verdona

"Uh-Huh" said Gwen

"You'll go back to school" said Max

"Uh-Huh" said Gwen

"Find a nice boy" said Verdona

"Uh-Huh" said Gwen

"Then one day, you'll settle down… and live a happy life" said Ben

Gwen blinked

"There is nothing about everything you just said that doesn't make me so disgusted I want to violently vomit out my own internal organs. I despised you all so intensely that I can't tell if my vision is blurry from my near-death experience or from my unforgiving rage. If allowed, once I am back to full health, I will gut you with an honest-to-god smile on my face as I proceed to paint the very room with your blood" said Gwen

Max, Ben and Verdona froze… the look in her eyes, said she was serious… so fucking serious.

"Gwen" said Ben

"I said" started Gwen, her hand shrouded lighting

Gwen flew across the room

"AH" screamed Ben, Gwen's hand ripped into his chest, missing his vitals

"Not to call me by name" growled Gwen "I hate you all, I will kill all of you fucking plumber… your worthless piles of shit… and can't even do what need to be done"

"Killing… is wrong" said Ben

"Killing is a must" said Gwen

"It corpuses" said Ben

"It doesn't" said Gwen, she ripped her hand out "Since your my cousin… and I guess I still love you, I will spare you" Gwen narrowed her eyes, she quickly snapped a kunai to his throat… that she pulled from… where? "on one condition"

"W-what" said Ben

"Disband the plumber… your all failures" said Gwen "You can still play hero… but you let a REAL hero take the fucker out"

"What?" said Max

"You can't be serious" said Ben

"I am" said Gwen "I mean look at who happened… you had 12 years… 12 YEARS to stops this mess, and what happened?" Gwen laughed "Me and Hinata show up… and clean house in about a week, your all failures… thee plumbers are to disband"

"and if we refuse?" said Verdona

"You don't have a choice" said Gwen, enter her Anodite form "You have ten minutes to evacuate… after that, this base is gone"

Gwen stood still, and started to charge her energy… after 10 minutes, she unleashes it all.

"Stop this at once" yelled Max

"Make me" said Gwen, she looked over with a grin "once I start… I can't stop… unless I'm dead"

Max backed away, he ran to the wall and hit a button, and turning on the intercom

"Everyone is to evacuate the base at once, this is not a drill… I REPEAT, NOT A DRILL"

=== Moments Later ===

Everyone in the base, and everything of vital importance was outside… Many plumbers held hung their heads, today was the last day on the job.

=== Base ===

Gwen's body flashed light a strobe light… it flashed faster and faster, until she shined. All of the extra energy was unleashed, it exploded outward… and erased the base, not a signal trace of it was left.

=== Surface ===

Gwen touched down near Hinata, who was grinning and laughing… she pointed her finger out the large creator.

"WHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Hinata

Gwen grinned as well, movement caught her eye… she looked over to see Nylocke.

"I say… that was rather… violent" said Nylocke

"Fuck off Ben" said Gwen "I did what had to be done"

"Do you see the omnatrix symbol on me?" asked Nylocke

Gwen looked over, and checked him… she meet his eyes.

"Azmuth gave me a new body… free from that foolish simpleton" said Nylocke

"I'm right here" said Ben

"Your point?" said Gwen

Gwen then clapped her hand and smacked her lips.

"Ok… so, I'm ready to go home… so, how many are migrating with us, show of hands" said Gwen

Gwen turned around and saw many hands in the air… she saw counted them.

"Wow 30 people… Tsunade is gonna be pissed" said Gwen

Gwen turned back for a moment and cracked her neck, she let the equestrians all say goodbye to each other, Fleur de Lis didn't really know them, so didn't get involved.

Trixie was gonna stay in this world… she had been smitten by Twilight, so after a teary good-bye with her family, Gwen order it was time to leave.

"Oh wait" said Splat "I gotta call my girlfriend… see if she'll come with me"

Gwen nodded her head and let Splat call her girlfriend… and with that, the chapter would end, if any more people would come with them last minute, would most likely be mentioned in the next chapter.


	103. Konoha Tales 3

Tsunade's eyes twitched, she gave Hinata and Gwen long cold stare… but relented, more villagers, mean more power and income.

Tsunade reached into her deck and busted out her sake, she cracked her neck… and went to work.

=== Tale 1. The Equestria Girls ===

"You girls ready?" asked Rainbow Dash, her wings buzzing "I wanna see my parents today"

"Yes yes, calm down dear" said Rarity, packing her bags "You arnt the only one who is going to see… family"

"Ya… it's been ah while since I been back at the farm" said Applejack with a grin "I hope my record still stands for the best hay bale thrower"

Rarity looked up from her bag… then shook her head, best not to say anything.

"I can't wait to see my sister" said Pinkie Pie, dancing around "We are gonna have so much fuu-u-u-u-u-uun"

Twilight looked over at her friends, she smiled… then looked onward. She closed her eyes, remembering all of the fun she's had with her friends… despite there believes, there ways of thinking, talents… and there home.

It was proof, that friendship, is the most powerful thing in the world… once she relays that info, she would surly get to stay and bond even more… she hopes.

"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Rainbow Dash

Everyone looked over at her, then went back to their packing… after a few moments of silent, Rainbow Dash would ask once more.

=== Hidden Sand Village ===

Rainbow Dash touched down and dropped off Pinkie Pie, who turned back and waved her hand as she took to the sky again.

"Bye Dashie… see you in a week" said Pinkie Pie

"See ya" said Rainbow Dash, blasting off in a rainbow boom

Pinkie Pie turned to the village and skipped in… laughing and having a good time, she quickly stopped.

"Oh I almost forgot" said Pinkie Pie, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Sand headband, quickly tying it on. "Now, off to see my sister"

=== Hidden Mist Village ===

Rarity, in mostly black looked around, the air filled with… well mist. She heard the boom Rainbow Dash made as she blasted off… she walked into the village, her headband donned on her head.

Rarity let out a sigh… it was filled with both happiness and sorrow. She really didn't like the village, the wetness ruins her cloths.

=== Hidden Rock Village ===

Applejack stumble around for a moment, she shook her head.

"Aint ever gonna get use to dat" said Applejack, her head band resting on her head.

Applejack bend down and dug her fingers in to the dirt… she lifted it up and let it fall.

"Hmm… dry, hope the orchard aint dryin up" said Applejack

Applejack looked at the sky, clear as a yellow fillies flank.

"Well, I best be a getin to the farm" said Applejack

=== Hidden Lighting Village ===

"Your gonna love my parents Fluttershy, I just know it" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy walked with Rainbow Dash to her in-laws home… Rainbow Dash was walking backwards and put her hands behind her head. Donned around her neck was her Lightning headband… she just snickered.

"Don't be surprised if my dad ask ya to arm wrestle" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy just nodded with a smile, Rainbow Dash tilted her head

"Something wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash

"It's… nothing" said Fluttershy, she looked down, then back up with a grin "Heh heh… I'm gonna beat your dad at arm wrestling… I'm no push over"

Rainbow Dash, falling for Fluttershy's diversion grinned… she pointed her finger.

"You're on… well, I mean" said Rainbow Dash "Yeah… we'll see when we get there"

Fluttershy just tilted her head and smiled sweetly, she giggled.

=== Pinkie Pie ===

Pinkie Pie skipped down the road, on her way to see her big sister… as she skipped down the road, she happened to pass Garra. Pinkie Pie stopped and spun back towards him, she bounced over and smiled.

"Hiya" said Pinkie Pie with a beam "Garra with the Jarra"

Garra blinked at her a few times, Temari and Kankuro were floored with her disrespect for him.

"hello there… uhhhh" started Garra, he leaned over to Temari "Who is she again?"

Temari pulled out a Sand Village Citizens book, and flicked thought it… her eyes slowly widened.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, former Anbu" said Temari, she looked up "Currently resides in Konoha"

"Ohhh, I didn't know I was in the book, I thought Rasa would stricken me from the book" said Pinkie as she bounced a bit "I think he fired me out of spite… hmm, who know, oh well, what happen happened"

"Why did she get fired?" asked Kankuro

"Says here… she mentally insane and impaired" said Temari

"So… she's dumb?" asked Kankuro

"I prefer retarded" said Pinkie Pie with pride

Temari read on… she tilted her head.

"Huh… so that's why he went deaf in one ear" said Temari

Garra looked back at his sister, then back to Pinkie… who was munching on a sandwich.

"She… She was the reason our father went deaf?" asked Garra

"Yeah… she shot him point blank with a… confetti filled canon… she thought it was his birthday, or something" said Temari

"hmm… so that's why he had all that rainbow colored paper in his hair" said Kankuro, he threw his head back and laughed "Man, I wish I was there to see it"

"I got a video" said Pinkie, pulling out her phone and played the clip

=== Video ===

Rasa was walking down the street, minding his own businesses… Pinkie Pie was behind him, and quickly approaching. She shot past him just as he turned around to check his blind spot, she grinned and readied his surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" screamed Pinkie Pie, pulling the cord

BOOOOOOM

"AHHHHHHH, MY EARS" screamed Rasa

"Happy birthday to you" sang Pinkie Pie with a smile

"AHHHH, THERE BLEEDING" cried Rasa

"Happy birthday to you" sang Pinkie Pie

"AHHHHH, I… I… AHHHH" screamed Rasa

"You look like a monkey… and… you smell like one to" sang Pinkie "Hahahahaha"

=== Video End ===

Garra, Temari and Kankuro were laughing, it gives them some joy that they got to see the video, and now know who to thank for causing there dad pain.

"So… Pinkamena" started Garra

"Pinkie is fine" said Pinkie

Garra nodded his head

"What brings you back to the village" said Garra

"Oh, I'm visiting my sister… I haven't seen her in a while" said Pinkie

Garra looked back slightly, to see Temari thumbing through her book

"Maud Pie, former Anbu… took a leave of absent after…" started Temari, she looked away

Pinkie smile slightly deflated, as did her hair… it fell down her back and shoulders

"Discord" said Pinkie Pie with a growl "Discord scarred her for life"

"Oh… hmm, that's… my condolences" said Garra

Pinkie Pie looked up, she smiled… her hair quickly puffed back out.

"Thanks" said Pinkie with a smile "Would… the Lord Kazekage, and his siblings wish to join me and my sister for diner?"

Garra blinked, he looked back at Temari

"How is my schedule?" asked Garra

Kankuro pulled out a small book and thumb thought it, he landed on today's date and scanned.

"You're free all day" said Kakuro

"I see" said Garra, he turned back to Pinkie Pie "I shall take your offer"

"Yay" said Pinkie Pie

=== Applejack ===

"Applejack" came a delighted cry

Applejack opened her arms and caught her little sister, she twirled her around and held her out.

"Well if it aint little Apple Bloom" said Applejack, then tilted "Hmm, well… you aint so little anymore, must had a growth spirt why ah was gone"

Applejack sat her sister back to her feet, Apple Bloom was just a shot under her line of site. Applejack put her hand on her head and pat her, she looked over to see her brother.

"Heya Big Macintosh" said Applejack, walking up to him "The crops doing ok?"

"Eeyup" said Big Macintosh, his voice deep

"That's good" said Applejack

Big Macintosh clapped his hand together, water from the stream shot out and over the tree's raining down on them, after a good watering he stopped. Apple Bloom came running up and threw her arm up, the ground stirred a bit and the water went to the roots faster, followed by another watering.

"So… you studied water style, to help during the droughts" said Applejack

"Eeyup" said Big Macintosh

"And ah learn earth style" said Apple Bloom, she blushed and rubbed her cheek "Though, ah not as good as you" she pumped her fist "B-But I will be, just you wait"

Applejack laughed a good hearty laugh

"Ya do know, that I aint a just sitting on mah ass with being a band manager" said Applejack "I've ah been helping some ninja with earth style"

"Ohhh, the Tsuchikage gonna be mighty pissed if ya taught them Rock village secrets" said Apple Bloom

"Eeyup" said Big Macintosh

"Rock Village sec… there my jutsus, ah thought of them myself, ah created them" said Applejack "If ah wanted ta teach em to a fuckin mist ninja, I'd be in ma right"

"Eeyup" said Big Macintosh

"Dangit, if ya don't say a summing more than "eeyup" I'm a gonna buck yar Apples sacks" said Applejack

"Ok… I'll stop" said Big Machintosh, getting Apple Bloom to laugh

"Thank ya" said Applejack, she looked around "hey… where's, where's Granny?"

Apple Bloom stopped mid laugh, her face fell and she looked down.

"She's… She's" started Apple Bloom "Sleepin"

"Sleepin?" asked Applejack "What in de hell, its well past noon" Applejack shook her head "Why she sleepin in"

"She… don't really have no choice" said Big Macintosh

Applejack looked over, the full realization came to her

"She… died, didn't she" said Applejack with sorrow

"Ee… yes" said Big Macintosh

"H-How… when?" asked Applejack

"While ago… few months… uhh *atem* well… let's just say, hmm… well you see" said Big Macintosh

"Pretty sure it was after the Tsushikage's visit" said Apple Bloom, she shook in some discomfort "He said she didn't kiss him good night"

Applejack blinked for a few moments, she looked up.

"EWWWWW" screamed Applejack

=== Rarity ===

Rarity entered her house and shook her head, getting the water from her hair… she ventured deeper, not seeing the pair off eyes watching her from the ceiling.

Rarity went into the kitchen, it was well kept… thanks to her sister, who lived there. Rarity went to the fridge… the figure from the ceiling snuck up on her, it pulled out a kunai… and charged. Her small nimble feet moved quickly and silently… she spun the kunai in her hand and pushed forward.

Rarity smiled to herself as she looked thought the fridge… she reached in, and pulled out her own kunai. Rarity spun around and crossed blade with her attacker… their eyes meet, the attacker pushed away. The attacker ran thought hand signs… she stopped and her checks puffed out.

"**Fire Style**" started the attacker

Rarity reached into the fridge, and pulled out a pitcher off water, and threw it just as she finished her jutsu.

"**Fire ball Jutsu**" yelled the attacker

The water splashed her in the face, just as the flame was about to leave her lips… killing it. Rarity moved her finger across the air in style, sparks moved across her nails.

"**Gale Style**" said Rarity, she point her finger

"Oh yeah" yelled the attacker, trying again "**Wind Style**" her cheeks puffed again, she quickly attacked "**Divine Wind**"

"**Lighting Blaze**" said Rarity

Raritys lightning hit the small attackers wind, the two attacks pushed hard… Wind having the edge over lightning was sure to win… but Rarity was a master at it, she added more chakra then she really needed to overpower her attacker.

The lightning pushed thought the wind and hit it back at the attacker, now being surrounded by wind, the lighting did its job, and more. The attacker was shocked and quickly collapsed to the ground, Rarity pulled out some cold dumplings and stepped over her attacker.

"Once you can move again Sweetie Belle… clean up your mess" said Rarity

"Blah gul bur" gargled Sweetie Belle

=== Rainbow Dash ===

Fluttershy dodge a series of punches from Mrs and Ms Rainbow, both wanting to test the power of the daughters lover. Fluttershy was amazed by how much she learned from them, and understood were Dash got her speed from.

Both Rainbow flashed in a rainbow blur, both were using there family Quick Style to its fullest, both reached speed, much like their daughter, that can break the color light spectrum. Even with a damn rainbow ripping around behind them, it was near impossible to track them.

Fluttershy soon felt a fish in each cheek, Rainbow Dashs parents on each side off her, Fluttershy screamed and threw down her hands, unleashing chakra. Both parents back away from her… both grinning and panting.

"She took that attack like it was nothing" said Hikari, Dash's Mom

"Yeah, she's a tough one" said Swift, Dash's Dad

Fluttershy cracked her neck, then readied herself again… she smiled

"Bring it" said Fluttershy

Hikari took lead, she rushed forward and threw a punch, Fluttershy leaned back and dodged it. Swift appeared behind her and kicked her in the back and to the air… both followed. Fluttershy twisted her body around and blocked Swifts punch.

She grabbed on to his arm and threw him into his wife… but smacked in the air, and flew to the ground. The moment before impact, they recovered and landed savely… they looked up to see Fluttershy's arms rippling with lightning.

"**Lightning**" said Fluttershy, she threw her around out, and unleashed a dome "**Field**"

Both Hikari and Swift shook from the attack… but held their own and stood strong. Fluttershy wiped the sweat from her head, and chuckled.

"I can see were Dashie gets her spirit from" said Fluttershy

Hikari and Swift looked up, both leaped into the air to attack Fluttershy, but were slammed down by wind… Fluttershy chuckled.

"When I'm on the ground… you can come at me from many directions, but if I'm in the air… your only choice is up" said Fluttershy, she wore her smirk proudly "I win"

"W-what, no you don't" said Swift, swinging his arm to the side "We can still fight"

"Yeah, you can't just claim a win" said Hikari

"I can, and did" said Fluttershy, her wings gave a loud clap "You can't win"

"The hell we can't" said Swift

"We'll show you" said Hikari

Both jumped into the air again, but were slammed down again by wind… this time pinned.

"You can't reach me, your speed is reduced once in the air… I can react before you reach me" said Fluttershy "I'll say it again, I win"

=== Pinkie ===

Maud blinked, she blinked again… and then blinked a third time.

"Sister" said Maud, her voice monotone so much, it was even boring to write "You brought guest?"

Pinkie Pie just grinned and nodded her head

"Yah, I hope you don't mind" said Pinkie

"Not at all" said Maud, she looked over "It's an honor to have you here"

Kankuro leaned over

"I can't tell, is she is being serious… or sarcastic" whispered Kankuro

"I think… she means it" whispered Temari

"I do" said Maud, she turned and showed them in "If your gonna speak in secret, be a little quieter"

Kankuro blushed, he bowed slightly

"I'm sorry, forgive me" said Kankuro

"Me too" said Temari, bowing

"It's ok" said Maud, she pointed to her stone living room… that was empty "Please… sit, dinner will be ready soon"

And with that, Maud slipped away to her stone kitchen… Pinkie Pie bouncing behind her

"Wait up, I'll help you" said Pinkie

And with that, the Sand Sibling were alone. It was an uncomfortable quiet and alones… Garra walked in, he looked around for a bit… then sat. Temari and Kankuro soon followed… and sat there for an eerie long time.

They could hear Pinkie Pie singing loudly as she help her sister cook, they could see the kitchen from the living room and watched Maud. She stood in place… and from what it looked, needed the dough to what she was planning to cook.

Pinkie Pie danced around, throwing floor and water all over floor. Maud seemed oblivious to it, that or she just didn't care… none of them could see the smile, grant it a very small smile on Maud face. Maud moved from the dough, then pointed at it.

"Pinkie" said Maud

"Yes… what do you need, what can I do, how can I help, what are we making?" asked Pinkie Pie

"The Pie family traditional meal" said Maud

"Ohhhhh, yummy… I haven't had it in a long time… well, I mean I have, some restaurant have tried to mimic it, but I highly doubt they can match the amount of love you put into it" said Pinkie

"Hahahahaha" laughed Kankuro, then cover his mouth "Sorry… that was louder than I thought"

"Its fine" said Maud

WHACK

"OW, what was that for" yelled Kankuro

"For being rude" said Temari

"She said it was fine" said Kankuro

"That doesn't matter, that was rude" said Temari

"It's ok… really" said Maud "I don't mind if he laughed"

After a few more minutes of arguing a moot point, Maud went back to cooking. Maud quickly got the pot to boil, thanks to Pinkie's help, the sauce bubble… Maud stared at it and started to add the spices and herbs.

"Milk" said Maud, sticking her hand out

Pinkie quickly gave her the milk, Maud added it, and it was quickly taken. Maud stirred the sauce and let it bubble some more. Maud looked over at Pinkie, as she needed to let the sauce simmer, to get the best flavor.

Pinkie rocked around and sang to herself, Maud still bore her smile.

=== Applejack ===

"I aint tell ya what I leart" said Applejack "Ah made a promise to the Hokage"

The Tsuchikage growled, despite his tiny size… he was not one to mess with.

"Now young lady, I don't think you understand… AS YOUR TSUCHIKAGE, I ORDER YOU" said Ōnoki "TO TELL ME"

"I can't… I made a promise, and I aint ah gonna break it" said Applejack

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes

"can you tell us something?" asked Kurotsuchi "so long as it doesn't threaten the leaf or break your promise?"

Applejack bit her lip, she looked down… she promised not to tell any secret, but she was on thin ice with the Tsuchikage, and needed something.

"Ya'll heard the rumors about Konoha… how the 2nd impact took place ner dar" asked Applejack

"Oh please… it's a bunch of lies" said Kurotsuchi

"Aint" said Applejack "Many witnesses… some close friend were dare when I happened… the Leaf, it has a Biju with 10 tails in its rank, and she aint one you wanna be ah fuckin with" Applejack pointed "Not tryin to tell ya how to do things… but I say, stay away… FAR AWAY"

=== Rarity ===

Rarity lay on the couch, plate on her stomach… she lazily ate the dumpling. Sweetie Belle came in, she crossed her arms and glared at her big sister.

"It's rude to stare" said Rarity

"So… like you care" said Sweetie Belle

Rarity closed her eyes, she sighed.

"Are we really going to go over this again" asked Rarity

"How could you" cried Sweetie Belle "How could you kill them"

"I was order to" said Rarity "That's how it was"

"But they were your parents… MY PARENTS" cried Sweetie Belle

"They choice their fate… they turned on the Mizukage" said Rarity, she sat up and looked at Sweetie Belle "beside, they didn't seem to have any problem with trying to kill me" Rarity's eyes darkened "If they would have just thrown down their weapons… I wouldn't have had to kill them… but they didn't, Father wanted to be in charge… and paid the price"

Sweetie Belle scowled

"If you're so mad at me for doing it… why haven't you changed the locks yet?" asked Rarity

Sweetie Belle looked down, her eyes watered and wavered.

"Deep down, you know what I did was right" said Rarity, she looked away "Even if it seems wrong… we can't object to the Mizukage… he'd kill us if we did, were lucky mother and father betrayal didn't get us killed"

"Yeah… I know… those with Kekkai Genkai… are seen as" started Sweetie Belle, then stopped as she started to tear up "Monsters"

Rarity moved up to her sister, and pulled her into a hug… getting her to cry out.

"I'm not a monster" cried Sweetie Belle "I-I'm not a monster"

"Shhhhh" said Rarity, she kissed her sister forehead "I know you're not"

Sweetie Belle sniffed again, she pushed into her sister as she felt her back getting rubbed, she looked up and got another kiss. Rarity pulled away for a moment and stared at her sister… then kissed her full on the lips, and Sweetie accepted it.

Rarity fell back onto the couch and held her sister closer the she ever has before. Their tongues brushed and rubbed, both girls moaned into each other mouths, they needed this… Sweetie Belle more than Rarity, but both needed it.

=== Rainbow Dash ===

To say the Raikage was pissed, was a grief understatement, his eye twitched in anger… her growled.

"What did you say to me?"" growled A

"I said, I don't have to tell you shit" yelled Rainbow Dash, she went nose to nose with her Lord Raikage "I've got Royal Immunities from the Lightning Princesses"

A flinched at hearing that

"Yeah, they are pissed about that fucking stunt Cloud pulled with the Hyuga clan… so when I told them how you were twisting my arm" Said Rainbow Dash, she wagged her finger "Eh eh, I'm talking, don't interrupt me… yes, I told them… and they promised to protect me" Rainbow Dash crossed her arms with a grin "if you harm me, my family… or even little Scootaloo, the princesses will bring HELL on you"

Rainbow Dash just grinned, she swung her head to move her bang… this would be a perfect time to use that nerdy term for that game Twilight made her play

"King me" said Rainbow Dash

Cricket Chirp's

Rainbow Dash looked around, she raised an eyebrow

"Oh come on, that was a good one" said Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy leaned over

"It would have been better, if you had said… Check Mate" said Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash palmed her head, she slowly pulled it down

"Damn it" said Rainbow Dash

=== Pinkie Pie ===

"Wow… that's crust is just" said Kankuro, picking up his DEEP dish pizza "It's like a bowl how thick and crisp it is"

Maud just blinked, she lifted the pizza up to her lip and took a small bite of crust, then nodded.

"It's how the Pie family made it… not many people make OUR clans food the we do… they like the crust to be soft, of so thin its brittle" said Maud

Temari watched as she took another bite, she looked over to see Pinkie eating it the same way, only taking bigger bites.

"To we have to eat it like that? Or can I cut it" asked Temari

"No forks, or knifes" said Maud "You can use a spoon, and eat the contents from the bowl first, then eat the bowl"

Temari nodded, she picked up the spoon and ate it like that… it tasted good, it was all cooked so well.

Garra also started to eat his, he looked over at Maud.

"So… can I ask why your clan makes them like this?" asked Garra

"They traveled a lot… and needed a way to hold their food, so they made the crust thick to be a bowl, it could last them for a full day if needed… then they can eat it of the night" said Maud

"But would they just have to make another, why not keep it" asked Kankuro, biting into the crust, it giving off a symphony of crackles

"Because it's still just food… it would spoil in the hot sun" said Maud

Kankuro palmed his head

"Yeah, should have known" said Kankuro

"Maud… can I ask, what is your clans specialty" said Garra

Maud looked from her pizza, she blinked.

"I'm not going back… I'm still recovering" said Maud

"That's not what I was asking, when you choice to return to the force is up to you" said Garra "I merely wish to know more about your clan"

Maud put her pizza down, she looked up… she flicked her finger, and popped the cork on Garra gourd. Garra tilted his head and looked back, the sand moved out and towards Maud… who moved it around her.

"I can manipulate Rock and Sand, just like the time during the benders" said Maud, she returned the sand with ease "little to zero chakra in needed, so I can fight for days if needed"

"And Pinkie?" asked Kankuro

"Pinkie… she can use fire, apparently there was a fire bend in the family at one point" said Maud

"That is very interesting" said Garra

"She's not going to join rank either" said Maud

"I didn't plan to make her" said Garra

Temari looked over, she narrowed her eyes.

"Garra, I think your being too nice about her ordering you" said Temari, she turned to Maud "You are a ninja, and Garra can recall you at any time he wishes"

Maud didn't react, she just blinked

"Temari, it's really not that big a deal" said Garra

"Garra please, you are the Kazekage… I think you need to be a little less leanest" said Temari

"What about you?" said Kankuro "Your trying to order him"

"Nooo, I'm simple advising him" said Temari

"And I understand, but it's not something to stress about… I am aware Maud might have order me, but I am also aware that she was once the leader of the squad, and she is also much older than me" said Garra "It is not a ninja ordering a kage… but an elder ordering a younger"

Maud sipped on her tea

"Besides… we are in her house, and we are guest" said Garra

"But" started Temari

Pinkie Pie burst from nowhere, not even aware of the conversation, she spoke.

"ohhhh, Maud… can you tell me the story of how you beat the Shukaku again" said Pinkie

"Sure" said Maud

"W-wait… you beat the Shukaku in a fight?" asked Temari "When?"

Maud sipped on her tea

"About 15 years ago" said Maud

"So… you help seal the Shukaku in me?" asked Garra

"I help beat him down… what your father did after that wasn't my doing" said Maud

=== Flash Back ===

Shukaku swung his massive arms around, creating a massive sandstorm in the desert, he roared and smashed the sand around him in anger. It was just like he liked it, sand whipping and tearing through the air hitting anything in its path indiscriminately, people, animals, plants anything.

"**HA HA HA HA, LET THOSE SUNA TRY AND SEAL ME NOW!"** yelled Shukaku

Just then a set of large chains plunged from the ground and wrapped around Shukaku's large arms, neck and body to his surprise.

"**W-What the**" said Shukaku

He looked and saw that there was something coming through the sandstorm and then he saw what looked like paper, thousands of pieces of paper, then suddenly the sandstorm stopped in a large area around him. He looked around and 211 shinobi, the "one" being their leader and strategist, Maud Pie… stood out amongst them.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?**" yelled Shukaku.

Maud snapped her fingers and a shinobi appeared next to her handing her a note pad

"Shukaku, officially one-tailed or normal number tail amount tailed beast of the sand, you are officially wanted for your destruction for 14 Suna outposts, destroying our crop farming areas and murdering people as well as the elder container that held you in place before you were freed." said Maud with a monotone voice, loud enough for Shukaku to hear

"**He had a name you bitch!"** yelled Shukaku

"Your personally or angry tendencies to not matter" she held out her hand and aimed it at him. "your sealing is all that is necessary, we already have a eligible candidate, the daughter of the former container." said Maud.

She snapped her fingers again and several shinobi came out carrying a large pedestal with a tea pot in the top of it, it was the very teapot that sealed Shukaku in the first place.

"**I ain't going back in that fucking teapot**!" yelled Shukaku, he then slipped through the chains getting free.

"The beast is free!" yelled a shinobi.

Shukaku swung its arm launching several large sand shuriken at the shinobi, before they could hit Maud stomped on the ground creatling large earth walls around her team, protecting them, shocking Shukaku in the process.

"**What, an earth bender**?!" questioned Shukaku.

The stone walls then became sand and rushed Shukaku, but the attack had no effect, though he saw Maud taking a stance and other shinobi running thought hand sighs.

"How unprepared do you think I am?" asked Maud, she then pointed her hand at Shukaku. "Now assault!

All the shinobi used earth style jutsus and threw earth and sand attempt to damage Shukaku, but the wound's healed by replacing sand.

"**You pieces of shit, do you think that you can hurt me, I'm the ultimate shield**!" yelled Shukaku, he then launched an air bullet, but when the impact hit and the dust died down it revealed that the shinobi were all wearing earth armor protecting them.

"Good, tell the assaulting troops to continue their assault, tell the bombers to prepare, and ready the trap." said Maud, the then launched a giant boulder at Shukaku, only to have him smash it.

"Yes ma'am" said a Shinobi, quickly flashing away

"**Weak, weak and pathetic**!" yelled Shukaku.

The shinobi continued their assault… Maud launched herself towards him. While the other disctacted him, she got in close… she was the real distraction. She moved up to his arm and ran up ward, Shukaku looked down.

"**GET OFF**" yelled Shukaku, throwing his hand up

Maud was thrown into the air, she pulled out a scroll and unseal her tool, A kunai and chain. Maud hurled the kunai down and stuck Shukaku in the head. She ripped on the chain hard, she froze in the air and pulled herself back down.

Shukaku looked up to see Maud chakra enhanced foot slam into his eye and turned it into stone, she jumped off and slide down his back.

"**Ah, my eyes**" cried Shukaku

Maud slammed her fist into his back, fusing all the sand back into rock. She slammed her hand down again and pushed the rock out… and used it as a stand. Maud lifted herself into the air, she watched as Shukaku fixed himself, he looked up.

"**You think just being in the air with save you**" said Shukaku

Maud didn't say anything, she quickly flew back as the other pelted Shukaku with kunai bombs, having them go off. Shukaku let out a roar and turned towards them as he healed. Maud hit the earth platform she was on and gave it a spike end.

"**DIE SUNA**" yelled Shukaku, moving his arm up

Maud angled the spike, she slammed her foot down… she launched the spike and started to fall to the ground. The spike ripped into the back of Shukaku's head, and out his mouth. Shukaku coughed and shook his head in pain as he healed.

Shukaku turned to Maud again, she twirled and landed in the sand. She jumped back to dodge the strikes of Shukaku.

"FIRE THE SHURIKEN" yelled Maud

Within seconds, massive Shuriken ripped across the sky and slammed into Shukaku, getting him to howl once more.

"**Everytime**" yelled Shukaku

Maud moved her hands up, she started to tighten her fist, she grit her teeth… the sound of groaning metal was heard.

"**Hm**?" said Shukaku

Maud swung her arm down and the Shuriken bent and formed a orbs, she slammed it down on to Shukaku, taking chunks of him with it.

Maud slammed her hands together, and went thought furious gestures. Shukaku head reformed as she finished… he was soon pelted with wind style attacks. Shukaku laughed and turn to the Suna ninja, Maud used that time to rush metal orbs.

"**You really think that's gonna stop me**" said Shukaku

Maud kicked the orbs into the air, then into him.

"**Hm**?" said Shukaku "**What are you doing**?"

Maud flipped over and angled herself in front of Shukaku, she opened her arms to show a weird cloth in the lining of her arms… like she was wherein a flying suit.

"Kai" said Maud, holding up her fingers

BOOOOM

The metal domes in Shukaku exploded violently, destroy most of the sand Shukaku used to form his body… the hot air pushed Maud back to her troops, she landed on the ground and stood, the ends of her head band whipped in the wind.

"Now activate the seals." said Maud.

Shukaku sand quickly rushed and heal him, he glared at her intensely.

"**Planning to seal me in that teapot?!**" asked Shukaku, but then small, rectangular glowing through is body, he started to field strange. "**W-What is this?!"**

"When you take damage you can only repair yourself from using other sand" Maud snaps her fingers "Before we attacked we let 200000 remote chakra paper bombs into the wind, they sunk into the sand and became part of the desert" a shinobi comes out with a tea cup and hands it to Maud "while it was with your sand you unintentionally absorbed them and they stuck into your body." said Maud, she then drank her tea.

"**What's that mean**?" asked Shukaku.

Maud snapped her fingers again and the bombers of the shinobi formed a hand sign making the paper bombs in Shukaku exploded , when the dust settled Shukaku looked damaged beyond belief.

"**Y-You bitch**!" yelled Shukaku.

"Now trap him!" yelled Maud, then sipped her tea

The land under Shukaku's feet solidified and large walls surrounded him like a large bowl. Just then several holes appeared in the walled and several harpoons shot through while attached to chains, trapping him.

**"I-I'm to tired to escape, I'm trapped!**" yelled Shukaku, the threw his head back… and from the village, the Kazekage could hear his roar of anger "**CUUUUUUUUURSE YOU"**

An entrance into the trapped opened and Maud, along with several Shinobi with the sealing teapot walked up. The Shinobi put the pot down and began sealing Shukaku inside, until he was consumed by it… the last thing his was the monotone look on Maud's face, before she sipped on her tea.

=== Flash Back End ===

Garra nodded his head, Temari and Kankuro were in awe.

"You beat the Shukaku solo?" asked Kankuro

"I had help" said Maud

"Barly from how you tell it" said Temari

Maud sipped her tea again, then stood up

"It's getting late" said Maud, bowed "I thank you for the honor of dinning with you, but I must ask you to leave"

=== Applejack ===

Applejack lifted a hay bale with ease and moved it to the houses, the Tsuchikage gave up on prying info from her. Applejack pet the horse, getting it to whiny in delight… Applejack nuzzle it with her head.

"What a good girl you are Flicka" said Applejack

"Why thank you Applejack" said Flicka

"Wah… a talkin horse" said Applejack

"Nah… a talking human" screamed Flicka, then looked at her and gesture "don't feel too good, does it"

"Yeah yeah, I get get ya point" said Applejack, she rubbed her chin "Hows come you never spoke before?"

"never felt like it" said Flicka "Not much to say really… I stand most the day, eat grass and hay, a few apple if your all being generous… drink water, help plow the fields… and run"

"Understandable" said Applejack

"Heya Applejack" came Apple Bloom voice

Applejack looked over to see her little sister hauling in a bucket of Apples in. Without even having to be asked, she tossed one over to her sister, who took a bite.

"hmm, still good" said Applejack

Apple Bloom smiled, she then started to tell Applejack about thinks that had happened at the farm, aside from there granny dying. She went on and told Applejack, that she wanted to join the academy one day… so that she could travel and see the world.

Applejack didn't say anything at first, she thought it over… then took Apple Bloom what she thought on the subject.

=== Rarity ===

Sweetie Belle pushed her tongue against her sister cunt and lap at it, letting out soft moans as she did. Rarity moved her hand down Sweetie Belle's head… she ran her finger thought her hair.

"Sweetie Belle" moaned Rarity

Sweetie Belle looked up at Rarity with loving eyes.

"Rarity" moaned Sweetie Belle, she licked again

"Hmmm" moaned Rarity, biting her lip and rolling her eyes up "hmm-mmm, yeah… your sooo getting the strap on for being such a good girl"

Sweetie Belle smiled, she pushed her mouth against Rarity cunt, then hummed, vibrating Rarity's cunt and getting her to cum

=== Rainbow Dash ===

"Yo say ho" said Rainbow Dash to her little friend, offering a fist bump "Sup Scootaloo"

"Not much" said Scootaloo, bumping fist "Just trying to be cool"

Scootaloo gave a cheesy grin and posed

"Yeah… I'm a chick magnet" said Scootaloo, she strut her stuff, she noticed Fluttershy, and flex "See… you friend is checking me out"

Fluttershy snorted

"Yeah kid, whatever you say" said Fluttershy, holding up her hand… showing her ring

"Whoa, married, turn off" said Scootaloo

"How is that a turn off?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Means she old" said Scootaloo

Fluttershy blushed

"I'm only 16284 years old… I'm still a young flower" said Fluttershy

"Hag" said Scootaloo

"Hey, that's my wife your talking to" said Rainbow Dash

"Wife? You got married?" said Scootaloo

Rainbow Dash snickered and thumbed her nose

"Yup" said Rainbow Dash

"W-Where did you meet her, she beautiful" said Scootaloo

"Just a moment ago I was a hag" said Fluttershy

"That implied age, not beauty" said Scootaloo

Fluttershy's mouth buttoned up

"Land of Fire" said Rainbow Dash

"hmmm" said Scootaloo

=== Land of Iron ===

Twilight braced herself for the icy gust, she shook… it's been 8 years since she been here, since she got her mission… she is long due for a report. Twilight finally reached her destination the Three Wolfs mountains.

Twilight looked back to make sure she wasn't followed… then slipped into the entrance of her home, the home of Samurai's. Twilight descended the stair quickly and started to shed her winter gear, she reached the bottom of the stair and quickly moved thought the halls.

Many samurai looked over and noticed her, quickly bowing to her… Twilight waved her hand, showing she acknowledge them, and that they can get up, and back to work. Twilight reached the main room and pushed her way in, where her father Mifune was hard at work.

"Father… I have returned" said Twilight

Mifune looked up and smiled

"Twilight… so good to see you, I was starting to think you were killed" said Mifune

Twilight moved over to a chair, she cocked her head and cracked it

"Please… I'm smart enough to escape a fight when it looks ugly" said Twilight with a smirk

"Who" came a voice

Twilight looked over at her father pet owl, Owlowiscious

"Me" said Twilight, pointing to herself

"Who" said Owlowiscious

"ME, TWILIGHT" yelled Twiight

"Who" said Owlowiscious

"You know who I am, I fed you for 10 years" said Twilight

"Who" said Owlowiscious

Twilight's eye twitched, she looked back at her father and grunted a string of curse words

"Dropping the mask already hm?" said Mifune

Twilight shrugged, she looked over at a guard and lifted her finger.

"Strawberry Banana Jello Daiquiri" said Twilight, she cracked her neck again

Mifune pushed his paper work to the side

"So… how are things?" asked Mifune

"The countries are still fighting… the Leaf seems to be on top at the moment" said Twilight "there belief of friendship over all, an giving second chances has made many migrate to them"

"I see" said Mifune "Can I ask, what took you so long to return?"

"I was spreading the word that friendship is magic with my friends" said Twilight

"Your drink" said the guard

Twilight reached over and took it, she took one sip and looked down. The drink was Strawberry Kiwi, as much as she wanted to bitch, it was beneath her.

"How so?" asked Mifune

"Started a band… we sing and dance" said Twilight

"Twilight, arnt you a little old to be dancing around with girls half your age" said Mifune "Speaking of which, when do you plan on removing that seal"

Twilight rolled her eyes slightly

"Yeah yeah" said Twilight, she pulled her sleeve down and tapped it, revealing a seal

Twilight up her hand on the seal and slide her hand across, removing it. Twilight slowly, but quickly went into her real age. Her hair grew out a bit, she grew about a foot, her breast swelled as did her hips… and her face started to change from a 17 year old… into a 33 year old.

"And to answer your question, yes… I am" said Twilight her voice more mature, she chuckled "Then again, technically I wasn't 33 at the time" she looked at her father "I was about their age… something that was YOUR idea"

"A mistake it seems" said Mifune "I had hoped while on your journey you get over being a"

"A What?" said Twilight, leaning forward "Go on, say it… say it to my face"

Mifune looked his daughter in the eyes

"Of being a lesbian" said Mifune

Twilight leaned back and just smile as she shrugged

"Well I still am" said Twilight, she rested her neck on the back of the chair "But I'm still single… haven't found the one yet"

Mifune sighed, he pulled at his face. Something told him it was gonna be a loooooooong week with her.

=== Tale 2. The Equestrians ===

Splat let out a yawn, she looked over at her girlfriend for a moment, then back to the park.

"This… sucks" said Splat, she pulled her helmet of a ruffled her hair "my money is no good here, what are we gonna do"

"Get a job" said Splats girlfriend, Flamey

Splat turn to her Pyrodite girlfriend… she let out a whimper

"I don't wanna" said Splat, crossing her arms in a huff, then looked over "You could"

"If I'm working, you're working" said Flamey

"Fuuuuck" growled Splat "If I refuse?"

"Then I'll withhold sex" said Flamey

"Bitch" growled Splat

Flamey smiled, she cupped Splats chin and moved in for a kiss… after 3 seconds, she pulled away.

"Learned from the best" said Flamey, she stood up and offer her hand "Come on… I'm sure we can find something we can do together"

Splat titled her head back, she let out a grown… but stood up and took her hand.

"Fine… but I'm doing this for the sex, not the money" said Splat

Flamey giggle and pulled her older girlfriend along with her

"Maybe 10% for the money" said Splat

=== Sunset ===

Sunset Shimmer was getting the tour of the Inuzuka compound by her new step grandmother, Sui-Feng. Sunset could easily see were Hinata got her looks, and personality from… she also saw it from Tsume to.

Sunset put her hands behind her head and nodded in understanding, Sui-Feng pointed to a stone hut in the yard.

"That is Rin's house… never approach it without Hinata around, or Rin's concent" said Sui-Feng

"Why?" asked Sunset

"Rin is very territorial of her home" said Sui-Feng "Hinata had to flush her out of her last home, and from what Hinata reported, they got into a bloody altercation"

Sunset winched

"Hinata is Rin's alpha, so Rin wont attack her, unless she's agitated" said Sui-Feng

Rin poked her head out

"Speak of the devil" said Sui-Feng "Rin… are you getting hungry?"

"No" sighed Rin "Is mom back yet?"

"She is… but she helping show some new recruits around for a bit" said Sui-Feng, she gestured to Sunset "This is Sunset, one of your new sister Hinata took in, the oldest of the three"

Sunset waved at her, Rin just blinked… she looked back to her grandma

"Where are the other two?" sighed Rin

"Erssime is taking a nap, and Adélie is studying with Shikamaru Nara" said Sui-Feng

"Nerd" signed Rin

"Be nice" said Sui-Feng

Rin rolled her eyes and looked away, she then crouched and approached, Sui-Feng slide away carefully.

"She's gonna sniff you now, just let her" said Sui-Feng

"O-Ok" said Sunset

Sui-Feng gave one last bit of advice

"If she starts to hump your leg, just let her do her thing till she's done" said Sui-Feng

"WHAT" yelled Sunset

Rin moved up to her and started at her legs, sniffing vigorously… she started to circle her and she went up. She stopped at Sunsets ass for a while and sniffed, she pushed her nose right up into her skirt. Sunset blushed as she felt Rin's nose poke her, Rin then quickly moved to her front and sniffed at her crotch.

Rin didn't focus as long as she did with her ass, she moved up and sniffed her stomach, then her back… up to her arms, her breast… her neck. Rin pushed her face into Sunsets neck and sniffed, Sunset titled her head back and fought the urge to moan at the hotness of Rin breath.

Rin opened her eyes, then pushed away and landed by the entrance of her home, then entered. Sunset looked over at Sui-Feng.

"So… where were we?" asked Sunset

=== Flamey ===

"I'm great with kids, I love to teach them and even learn from them" said Flamey

Gin rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, we are needing a few new teachers" said Gin, he nodded his head and over his hand

Flamey moved her hand up.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COCK SUCKING SHIT STAIN" came Splats voice

Flamey and Gin looked over to see Splat chasing after some kids, a bucket on her head, the kids laughing.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GONNA DROWN YOU IN MY SLIME AND LAUGH AS THE MAGGOTS EAT YOUR ROTTING FLESH" screamed Splat

Flamey slowly looked over at Gin, who looked back… he pulled his hand away.

"I think you better leave" said Gin

"Yeah" said Flamey "understood"

Flamey marched over to Splat and grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her along.

"COME ON SPLAT" growled Flamey

=== Fleur de Lis ===

Fleur walked down the street, adoring the stares she was getting. But as great as it was, they weren't Hinata's eyes… so they meant little to her. Fleur stood and looked around, but wasn't finding much to do… she shrugged her shoulder, and went on home.

"Hinata did say, that I didn't have to work if I didn't want" said Fleur, she stuck out her tongue and giggled "And i… don't wanna"

=== Cosplay Cafe ===

Flamey was banging her head into the counter, Splat just insulted the food that was given to them as a sample… making the cook, Yukine cry. Tatsuki growled at Splat, she eyed her carefully.

"Give me one reason why I should hire you" growled Tatsuki

"I can help improve your restaurant, bring in more money, etcetera etcetera" said Splat

"And how is that?" asked Tatsuki

"I'm a bar consultant" said Splat, she turned around and looked around "New theme… I'm thinking… stripe club"

"Konoha already has one… exit the door, take a left… you'll be there in 10 minutes" said Tatsuki

"Oh… even better" said Splat standing up, she looked back "Tell your cook I'm sorry if I hurt her feeling… I know I'm a bitch, and can be bitching… but what she did… was a feat in its self… it was burnt to a crisp, but still raw in the middle"

Tatsuki nodded her head

"I will" said Tatsuki

Splat and Flamey left, the latter hoping Splat would do better at the next location… as they left, Adagio, Aria and Sonata came in and looked around.

"This is… an interesting place" said Adagio, watching as Rahzar in a gangster get up walked up

"Yo yo, the name is Rahzar, don't give me pity, you fine young ladies look like yar from the city" sang Rahzar "AROOOOOO"

"Huh?" said Adagio

Aria put her hand up and stepped forward, she cracked her neck.

"Don't mean to dis, but you quiet funny, could you tell us where we could make money?" sang Aria

Razhar let out a howl, he spun around and started to dance a little

"Yeah yeah miss, I know were to make cash, take to the owner, just don't come off to rash" sang Razhar

"Thank you… Aria, you… have fun with your new friend" said Adagio, she took Sonata's hand "Let's go Sonata"

"Ok" said Sonata

"AROOOO" howled Razhar "Don't let it go to your head, don't get to cocky, you can keep up with me, but your just a little talky"

"Yo yo yo, man don't you disrespect, you wanna fight me with, fucker you is gonna get wrecked" sang Aria

Adagio watched as her sister rapped with the wolf, she looked over at Tatsuki.

"Excuse me… are you hiring?" asked Adagio

Tatsuki looked back, she blinked… she shook her head.

"Uh… your skin, it's just like that green girls" said Tatsuki "Only… your orange, blue" she looked up to see Aria "and purple"

"Were… from the same world" said Adagio

"So your like Gwen?" asked Tatsuki

Adagio lifted her hand and shook it side to side

"Alien yes, same alien no" said Adagio

"Whats a different?" asked Tatsuki

Adagio enter her Pony form, getting Tatsuki's eyes to widen.

"Your… a… a… what the hell are you?" asked Tatsuki

Adagio, who's Equestrian form hasn't been seen up to this point did look rather confusing. She was still Pony, with her translucent bat like wings in her back, but her lower body… was like that of a mermaid.

"I'm an Equestrian… a Pony Ailen… but I used forbidden magic and became a Siren" said Adagio, she gesture to Sonata and shifted her head to Aria "So are they"

"I see… so, I take it you need a job?" asked Tatsuki, she gently shook her head "Sorry, we don't need any more cooks"

"Not what were here for" said Adagio, she enter her human form, she pointed to the stage "You have show's right?"

"Yeah" said Tatsuki, she rubbed her chin "What do you do?"

"Sing… were a Vocalist Band" said Adagio

"A… what?" asked Tatsuki

Adagio went to speak, but one of her stage performers walked up and had heard the conversation.

"It means they sing without instruments, but prerecorded music" said Tayuya, she pointed at Adagio "You're the leader and sing the most, while the other two vocalize"

Adagio nodded her head.

"That's right… I am the lead singer" said Adagio

"Would you mind sharing the stage Tayuya?" asked Tatsuki

Tayuya just smiled

"That doesn't matter if I would or not, you'd make me… beside, it might be good for business" said Tayuya, she looked over at Kin and Angel as they were snacking on their meal "Our music is beautiful… but I think the customers are getting a little bored of it" she turned back "A new group of performers, would get a crowed again, giving me, Kin and Angel some extra time to think of more music"

Adagio looked over at Tayuya

"What the name of your group" said Adagio

"The Charming Sirens" said Tayuya

"Ohhh, nice" said Adagio, she put her hand on her chest "Our group is The Dazzlings, its modeled after my last name"

"That's a little selfish" said Tayuya

"I was a selfish person, I'm changing, but I really like the name… so does Aria and Sonata" said Adagio

"Ok, well… next show is in 20 minutes" said Tatsuki, she pointed to the stage "Get ready, if the crowd I can get in love you, your hired"

"So… were officially on and off the clock?" asked Adagio

"Something like that" said Tatsuki

Adagio turned to see Aria and Rahzar still rapping away

"Aria, you can play with you friend later… we gotta get stage ready" said Adagio

"Yo man yo, It time for me to split, I'll take to ya later, then we can talk some more shit" said Aria

Rahzar laughed moved his hand up, he beat his chest

"Respect gurl" said Rahzar

=== Chrysalis and Fluffle ===

Fluffle was hanging on Chrysalis shoulders, nipping at her hair… just doing her cute little thing. Chrysalis looked up to the sky, loving the heat beating down on her… then heard a small gurgle.

"You getting hungry?" asked Chrysalis

Fluffle blew a raspberry

"Ok then… what do you want" asked Chrysalis

Fluffle blew a series of raspberry's

"Something sweet? Hmmm, ah what the hell, you've been a good girl" said Chrysalis

=== Splat ===

"You think we need to change the name?" asked Panty

Splat nodded her head, after sampling there food and drink, she saw potential in this bar.

"Yeah, something a little more… catchy" said Splat, she looked around "Also maybe a little renovating… trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"She truly does… she's a bar consultant" said Flamey

Panty, Stocking, Scant and Kneesocks looked at each other, then back.

"Were still gonna be a lesbian club right?" asked Panty

"Yes" said Splat

"and a strip club?" asked Scanty

"Oh hell ya" said Splat "We just need to change a few things, make it a little more exiting… I mean, yeah there a half-naked girl dancing in front of me… but the food doesn't taste good."

"Hey, I do what I can" said Revy

"and I understand… you're the bouncer, the bartender, the cook, the waiter, and I think you even said you dance once in a while… your over work, but still doing a hell of a job"

Revy mulled it for a bit, then nodded.

"We need simple foods to cook, easier drinks to serve, better interior and outside, new name… and I promise you, you will be packed for weeks at a time, business will boom" said Splat

The four owners looked at each other

"Ok then, we'll trust you… but we have a condition on the name" said Kneesocks

"Hm?" said Splat

"It can't be a stick angel or demon themed, that would be fair" said Kneesocks "Me and my sister are demons"

"While me and my sister are angels" said Stocking

Splat nodded her head and wrote a small note

"Ok, that definably destroys a few names I had in mind" said Splat, clicking her pin "But I can think of something"

"How long will this take, to change things" asked Scanty

"Get me a furniture catalog and we can start now… and be ready for customers in a week" said Splat

"A week? Your gonna close our doors, remodel, rebuilt and reopen in a week?" asked Revy

"Yup" said Splat "Normally I can do it in 3 days, but a week give more time to really think about stuff, so tonight, you tell all your customers that you'll be closed for a while"

=== Dazzlings ===

The curtain opened, the three were standing in there usually spot, the music started to play and the strolled out.

"Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh. You didn't know that you fell. Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh" sang the Dazzlings

Adagio stopped just ahead of the fellow siren sisters, she opened her eyes and gave a sexy shoulder rotation.

"Now that your under our spell" sang Adagio with a sexy tone

=== Tale 3. Freddy's Gang and Toy Freddy's Gang ===

It was dark, the light were off in the prison… some figures were lurking around. A pair of glowing eyes set on them, the figures lurked around more… being careful not to attract the guards.

"Were almost out, were almost free" said a prisoner

"Shhh" shushed the other

The first nodded his head, they slank around… when they came to a corner they peeked around, then moved. A another figure followed them, when some light shined on the figure, it showed a hook claw.

One the two started to make their way down the hall, and to the exit… Foxy acted. Foxy threw his head back and let out a ear piercing scream, the two jumped. Foxy came bolting down the hall, his claw shined in the light.

The two prisoners turned to run the other way, but the loud screech and summoned a nearby guard, Toy Chika. Toy Chika, no longer wearing her beak, and her eyes deep black with just a tiny white speck titled her head.

She slowly moved forward to the prisoners, she let out a giggle as she approached. The prisoners looked back to see Foxy now moving in… then they heard something else, they looked up to see Toy Foxy hanging from the ceiling.

Her head twisted around, she smiled at them.

"I do believe this game of hid and hunt is over" said Toy Foxy

All the lights flicked on, the prisoner, who were really highly trained Anbu wiped their brows.

"Holy shit" said the 1rst Anbu

"Yeah, I thought we were doing good… when then you spot us" asked the 2nd, turning Foxy

"Ar… I was near the cell when ye left" said Foxy

"But… we made sure we waited till well after you passed, there's a 3 minute gap in between guards" said the 1rst

Foxy tapped his ear

"I have very good hearing… I heard you, and followed since" said Foxy "Ye did a very good job avoiding the other"

Giffany, who was with a head warden looked over at him with a smile.

"So, what do you say… are we hired?" asked Giffany

"They tracked down two of my best guards… I think we can make good deal" said the warden, offering his hand

Giffany smiled and took his hand, giving it a good shake.

"You all start tonight" said the warden

"Ok" said Giffany, she smiled "But don't forget, I am also human, so I do need rest and stuff"

"Again, we can make a deal" said the warden

=== Tale 4. Azmuth ===

Azmuth was riding on Bulma's shoulder, whos hair was in the same style as Hinata's, both were currently in the soul society, looking around. Azmuth looked around, he rubbed his chin… then scratched it.

"Hmm, interesting… just like the leaf, they've cut themselves of from most technology" said Azmuth

"Yeah" said Bulma, her tail flicked around "Kinda boring"

"Indeed" said Azmuth

"Hey" came aa voice

Bulma looked over to see Bardock touch down beside her, his tail untraveled from his waist… he looked her up and down.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch" said Bardock "I didn't think I'd ever see a Saiyan again"

Azmuth, senescing they wouldnt be moving anytime soon, jumped off and used his mini jet pack to explore. Bulma and Bardock started to talk about fights, blood, drinking… and more fights.

Bulma grinned and went super saiyan, she just grinned.

"So… you this strong?" asked Bulma

"Ha, yes I am" said Bardock, he threw his head back and went SS2 "You this strong?"

"Oh please" said Bulma, she threw her head back and screamed, going SS3 "how about this?"

"W-What, SS3?" said Bardock "Holy shit"

Bulma just grinned

"I'm close to reaching the next level as well, I just know it" said Bulma

At that moment, Haruko passed by… a blazing pink aura around her. Her hair was large and wild, she was cover in fur save for her face, hands, feet and a little cleavage, and her pink tail wiped around.

"H-Haruko? You're a saiyan?" asked Bulma

"Half saiyan" said Haruko

"W-What level is that… is that 4? Is that what SS4 looks like?" asked Bardock

"SS4? HA, this is SS5" said Haruko, she posed and flex "Been able to do this since I was ten"

Bulma's face dropped, as did Bardocks.

"Lucky bitch" growled both saiyans

=== Azmuth ===

Azmuth hummed to himself and he came to a door, after looking around this was the home of one of Hinata friends. Azmuth knocked on the door, and after a short while a maid answer the door.

"Huh… c-can I help you?" asked the maid

"yes… I'm looking for a friend of Hinata's, er… Rurichiyo?" asked Azmuth

"Ah, you're a friend of Lady Hinata" said the maid, she moved out of the way "Please, this way"

Azmuth nodded his head and enter, the maid showed him the way.

"Oh, not that it's really matter… Rurichiyo is Hinata's daughter" said the maid

"I knew it was one or the other, I just couldn't remember, I had to learn a lot of stuff in a matter of hours" said Azmuth

The maid nodded, and lead Azmuth into a room… were Rurichiyo was watching the experiment from behind the glass with Riruka. Azmuth flew over and landed on the table and watched what was going on… the man, who was a criminal was currently having a tentacle wrap around him.

The man screamed as they started to crush him, his eyes gleamed and he turned towards the glass, he moved the sword out.

"Another Failure" said Rurichiyo, she pushed a button

In an instant the room was filled with flames… killing the man, and leaving a sword with an eye ball. Rurichiyo sighed and rubbed her face, she looked up to see one of the maid come in with the heat resistant gloves, she picked up the Bakkōtō eye and returned it to its holding chamber.

"Damn it, I really thought we had it this time" said Rurichiyo

Azmuth looked over

"I know, but it takes time to make something like that" said Riruka

"Can I ask… what was that thing?" asked Azmuth

Rurichiyo looked over, she blinked.

"Huh… who are you?" asked Rurichiyo

"hmm, how rude of me" said Azmuth "I'm Azmuth, a friend of your mothers… I am an inventor, but I must say, I don't think I've ever seen anything like what that thing was"

"It's a Bakkōtō eye… my clan made them during the time before Zanpakuto, but there very dangerous" said Rurichiyo, she let out a sigh "I was hoping to perfect them, as to help the hidden leaf and soul society… but I just can't seem to control"

"Hm, I recall a similar problem with my Omnatrix" said Azmuth, he turned to Rurichiyo "Perhaps I could help"

Rurichiyo seem to perk up, she smile and nodded.

"Thank you" said Rurichiyo

"I do ask, for payment… that I get to name it" said Azmuth

"If you can make it work, naming it is all yours" said Rurichiyo

=== Tale 5. Hinata ===

Hinata rushed forward, she brought her sword down and collided with Nylocke's… the energy burst outward, the two pushed away. Nylocke grinned to Hinata, and fell to his knee, he chuckled.

"Ah, so young and strong" said Nylocke "I envy you"

"Hey your still pretty powerful" said Hinata

"That may be, but not as much in my younger days" said Nylocke, he stood up "Well, I thank you for the spar, but I must retired to my chambers and get some bed rest"

Hinata nodded her head.

"**Hinata**" came Atanih's voice

'_Hm_?' thought Hinata

"**Can we talk… in person**?" asked Atanih

"Sure" said Hinata

Hinata sat down and started to meditate.

=== Inner World ===

Hinata opened her eyes, she looked around the massive dessert... she was almost tackled to the ground by Atanih, Hinata grinned.

"**Hinata**" said Atanih lovingly

Atanih nuzzled Hinata, letting out small moans. Hinata smiled and held her closed, she nuzzled back.

"Atanih… what did you want to talk about?" asked Hinata

"**I thought I'd help you master using my armor**" said Atanih

"Master it, I thought I just wear it" said Hinata

"**It's my power remember… and like a Zanpakutō, you have to know me better, and connect**" said Atanih, she giggle and snuggled "**and I do mean, connect**"

Hinata smiled, she pushed her forehead to Atanih's… she smiled.

"Ok, but after that… we do the real training" said Hinata

Atanih nodded her head, Hinata moved her hand up and brushed a hair out of Atanih's face. Hinata then moved in and kissed her on the lips, getting the Hollow girl to blush and lift a leg. Hinata slid her hand down her waist, getting her to blush deeper and kiss harder.

Hinata pulled out of the kiss, when Atanih tried to move in again, she was stopped when a finger pushed her lips.

"No" said Hinata "I'm in charge"

Atanih whimper, she bit her lip as Hinata pulled away.

"I want you to give me a little dance" said Hinata

Atanih blushed with anger

"Not that kind, I mean a kinky one" said Hinata

Atanih nods her head, Hinata sits down in the sand… Atanih stood in place for a bit, then put her hands in the air and started to shake her hips. Atanih slowly turn in place, dancing to some unheard music in her head.

She put her hands on her hips and started to shake her ass to Hinata, who grinned in delight. Atanih slowly strips her gear, till she was in just her jet black bra and panties, the head of her dick was poking out.

Hinata dick was getting hard, she lay back for a moment and pulled of her gear as well, she reached down and started to stroke her dick. Atanih looked back over, and licked her lips… she got down on all fours sexily crawled over.

Atanih reached up and hook Hinata panties with her finger, then whipped them off, she stared hungry at Hinata's dick. Atanih pulled off her bra and let her white lushest breast out, Hinata just grinned at drooled.

Atanih moved up and pushed Hinata's dick between her breast, the head poking out. Atanih pushed her tongue against the tip, and licked it softly.

"Hmmm" moaned Hinata

Atanih pushed down, letting Hinata's dick slide up and into her mouth, she used her breast and rubbed her cock as she sucked. Hinata let out a moan and rubbed the head of her inner hollow. Atanih looked up, then back down to the task at hand, sucking Hinata off.

Atanih let out a few soft moans as she sucked harder and pumped it slowly. Hinata bit her lip and drooled, she pushed down on Atanih's head. Hinata threw her back and moaned again, she let out a load asp and unloaded her sperm into Atanih mouth.

Atanih pulled off, a small trail of cum and spit dripped from her tongue. Atanih swallowed her mouth full, then went down and sucked the remaining cum from Hinata dick.

"**Hmmm**" moaned Atanih

"That's a good girl… now, lay on your back" said Hinata

Atanih pulled away from Hinata dick slowly, she nodded her head. She lay down in the nice cold sand, it felt great on her skin. Hinata moved up and crawled over her, she kissed her lower lip and traveled down with her kissing.

Atanih squirmed a bit, this was different from last time… it was more gentle, and loving… and she loved it. Hinata licked at her breast, making slow circles around her nipples, but didn't stay long. Hinata trailed down her well-toned, slightly packed abs.

Hinata went lower and reached Atanih's dick, taking it into her mouth and started to suck it sweetly. Atanih moaned, she tilted her head back and moaned, Hinata's mouth was so hot, so good. Hinata pumped Atanih's cock in and out nice and slow, making sure to give Atanih a good time.

Atanih shiver, she let out a small gasp of a moan… she bite her lip.

"**H-Hinata**" moaned Atanih

=== Tale 6. Korra ===

Korra stood alone, in the middle of a training field, she held the pendent in her hand that Gwen gave her. Korra could felt the power coming from it. She pushed her chakra into it and closed her eyes.

'_come on… I know you're in there, come out' _thought Korra

The power stirred for a moment

"What do you wish?" came a voice from the pendent

"To protect the innocent" said Korra, she looked down "But I need more power to do so"

"You want power… but to protect the innocent" said the voice

"Yes" said Korra "As the avatar, it is my obligation to protect and serve the world… no, its not an obligation, I want to protect the world"

"I see" said the voice

The pendent flashed brightly, nearly blinding Korra… she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Korra saw 5 sets of dresses… her eyes widened and she looked up to see Linunel and her daughters.

"Avatar Korra" said Linunel "We have read your heart and have view you as worthy"

"Worthy of what?" asked Korra

"Of our power" said Hora

Korra looked over

"We are aware that the Avater can bend all four elements" said Tsuchira

"And it just so happens" said Kazera

"That we all represent an element" said Mizura

Korra looked around at them, she could tell who represented what based on their color scheme, her eyes moved to Linunel.

"What's your stick?" asked Korra

"I lost my power after I forsaken it… all I have is my knowledge" said Linunel

Korra cocked an eyebrow

"How much we talking about?" asked Korra

"I'm well over 500,000 years old" said Linunel "There is so much I teach you and other"

"And I would be honored to learn all I can from you" said Korra, she looked at Linunel's children "All of you"

=== Tale 7. Orihime ===

Orihime was lying in bed with her beloved Rukia and she was thinking about Haliibel her Fraccion's because the way that they all looked up to her. When the sun light hit her room and she started to wake up but she saw that Rukia had her arm around her.

Orihime just smile at her and she kissed Rukia on her head. Rukia started to wake up to see that her girlfriend was already up and about. She saw that Orihime had finished fixing breakfast for the both of them.

"Good morning babe." said Rukia, she wrapped her arms around Orihime's body. "What are you making anyway?"

"Well for one thing… its Noon" said Orihime, she smile "To answer your question, Pancakes."

Rukia looked at the pancake which she started to drool over them.

"It's almost perfect. It just need something." said Orihime, she reach for Rukia's cock and started to jerk her off.

"What uh does ah it uh uh need uhhhhh!" moan Rukia.

"Sperm syrup." said Orihime

Rukia came all over the pancakes and they both started to sit down to enjoy their breakfast.

"Hey Rukia, what me to pour you a cup of sake" asked Orihime

Rukia looked over at her wife as she chew her food, she nodded her head

"Coming up" said Orihime

Orihime got up and swung her hips

"So" said Orihime, bending down to flash Rukia "I was thinking… tonight… I give you oral"

Rukia watched as she took back up with the sake bottle and walked over

"And after your cock is all lubed, you can fuck my ass" said Orihime

Rukia swallowed her mouth full

"Ok, what do you want?" asked Rukia

Orihim pour her wife a cup, she looked up

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" said Orihime innocently

"Your buttering me up… you obviously called in to get us the day off, we sleep till noon, you make me pancakes, you jerk me off, you serve me sake… and to top it off, you tempting me with my favorite ways to fuck you" said Rukia, she sipped on her sake "So I as you, what is it you want?"

"To have Harribel and her fraccions here for a get together." said Orihime with a smile

Rukia started to spit out her drink because of that idea of having arrancars in their home.

"No way in hell." said Rukia. "I am not about to let a hollow into our home."

"Please, Rukia" begged Orihime "They kept me safe, they protected me… there the reason I was able to make Suu"

"Make Suu" yelled Suu, poking her head out of the living room

"Suu" bubbled Kasai

Rukia sighed, she was thankful for Suu… that jell like girl was a great baby sitter.

"Fine" said Rukia, she looked over "but this is the only time they're all going to be in here. I would have to thank them for keeping you safe anyway."

Orihime smile and she ducked under the table which Rukia was confuse on what she was doing and she got her answer when she felt Orihime's mouth on her cock. Orihime started bobbing her head up and down and Rukia just place her hand on her head.

"Hmmm, yeah" moaned Rukia

Orihime sucked her wife off as best she could, as she planned her party in her head.

===Apache===

Ayame was help Apache with setting up the Ramen for their customers. Apache was looking at Ayame and she could feel her heart beep faster because of Ayame. She was looking at Ayame breast for a moment and she started to blush.

"Apache, are you alright?" said Ayame

"I'M FINE!" yelled Apache, looking Ayame for a moment. "I mean I am fine."

Ayame just looked at her for a moment and she blushed because she caught Apache staring at her chest. Then she snapped out of it because they had a customers.

"Welcome, how may we help you." said Ayame and Apache, they both bow their heads.

Apache looked up for a moment and she saw that it was none other Orihime which she started to freak out. Orihime just smiled at her because of the way that she was working hard.

"Hi Apache, I was hoping to find you here." said Orihime

Apache rolled her eyes for a moment

"I work here… hell you know I work here, all day, everyday… except Sunday" said Apache "What do you want anyway."

Orhime handed her an invitation and Apache was looking at her for a moment with a confuse look on her face.

"You are cordially invited for a party at my house." said Orihime

"Just me?" said Apache, looking at Ayame. "Why do I have to go your place."

"I want to know more about you and your master. And I want to hear all your pasts." said Orihime

Apache blushed bright pink

"I don't remember anything about my past." said Apache

Orihime just looked at Apache and she smiled at her.

"All well, you can still come over and have some fun with us." said Orihime

She started to leave while Apache looked at the invitation and she just smile at the idea of some down time. She looked at Ayame for a moment.

"The invite didn't say anything that I shouldn't bring a guest to the party." said Apache

Ayame just lit up with excitement because she was going to a party with Apache.

"I talk to dad, see if its ok" said Ayame, pulling away

===Mila Rose===

Kiyone drooled at the site of Mila Rose's cock. She reach for it and she touch it and she started stroking it. Mila Rose was rubbing her breast because of the feeling of Kiyone's hands touching her. Kiyone started to lick the tip of Mila Rose's cock.

Isane was blushing and she put hand in her clothes because she was watching her little sister sucking was turning her on. Mila Rose was moaning and she pushed her cock deep into Kiyone's mouth. Kiyone started sucking harder and she started bobbing her head while her sister was fingering herself as she watch.

"Uh ah Ugh yes harder suck me harder" moaned Mila Rose

"hmm, hmm" moaned Kiyone

Mila Rose held Kiyone's head as she started to pre-cum into her mouth while Isane was getting wetter as welll. She looked up at Mila Rose for a moment which she smile. There was a knock at the door which Mila Rose was shocked that someone was trying to come in so she started to place her dick back into her pants.

Kiyone was wiping the cum off her face and clothes while Isane clean her hands. The door open up and it was none other than Rukia, with a massive bloody nose and she had the invite and she handed it to Mila Rose and ran out

"What's with her" said Mila Rose.

"She must have heard us." said Isane

"What does the invitation say." said Kiyone

"I am invited to a party at Orihime's house. I don't want to go alone would you two would like to come?" asked Mila Rose

Both Isane and Kiyone nodded their head and started to leave for the world of the living.

===Sung-Sun===

Sung-Sun was sleeping on top of Naru because she and Naru, or a clone, just had a lot of sex. She open her eyes to see that it was noon-ish, she let out a hiss that she slept so long. She slither off of Naru and she head into the shower to take a bath to wash some of the sweat off of her.

Naru was still asleep, knocked out cold from their sex. Sung-sun was cleaning herself from head to toe. There was knocked on the door, because she knew that Naru needed her rest, She quickly got out of the shower with a towel around her body. She rushed to open the door to see there wasn't no one there but an letter for her taped to the side. She took it and opening it up.

_'I am invited to a party at Orihime's house, I love partys'_ thought Sung-Sun.

===Yukine===

"Now that your under our… Spell" sang Adagio

Adagio paused for a moment, then let out a uncontrollable dark chuckle. The crowd went wild and roared with excitement, Orihime pasted the crowed and went to the counter.

"Hey Orihime, what brings you here." said Tatsuki

"Well, I came here to give here an invite Yukine to a party that Me and Rukia having at our place." said Orihime

Tatsuki took the letter and she looked at it for a moment, which gave her an idea for Yukine to call it a day and leave work early. She looked up at Orihime and smiled, this would make Yukine really happy.

"I'll give it to her when she has some free time" said Tatsuki

"Thank you" said Orihime

===Loly and Melony===

Rukia and Orihime saw the girls were eating lunch, Rukia felt a pit in her stomach, she remember Orihime telling her they were her main caretakers. Orihime and Rukia walked over to them and they were smiling at the girls. Loly and Melony looked at them which they nodded their heads because they knew that they have to work… possibly for the last time before they close for a week. Loly and Melony quacking inhaled the last of their food and swallowed it, then stood and walked over.

"Are you two here for a lap dance" said Loly

"Today we will be closing for remodel, so there is a discount dance, 2 dances for 650 Ryo" said Melony

Orihime shook her head

"No thanks, We're here to see you two because we have a party and we want you two to come." said Orihime

Loly and Melony looked at each other's and they took the invite.

"WE GET TO GO TO A PARTY!" shriek Loly and Melony.

Orihime just smile as she saw the girl jump up and down. She looked over to see that there was four people staring at both Orhime and Rukia, the owner… they were glancing over at her from time to time as they listened to Splat about remodel.

Orihime started walking over to them and she had a smile on her face. Scanty, Panty, Stocking and Kneesocks was looking at her because they were expecting to see more dancers in their place.

"And if we take this wall, it will allow Revy to view the main floor when she is in the kitchen. That way she is able to act faster, should a guest need a drink… or to get thrown out." Said Splat

"Hmm, can… we put a pause for a moment, I think this young lady coming up has a question" said Scanty

Splat looked over as Orihime stopped short, she nodded her head and moved away.

"That's ok, I needed to go play around with my Flamey anyway" said Splat, she started to walk, then stopped, her finger tap the blue print "You are on bored with the current subject?"

"Yes" said Scanty "That wall can be removed"

"Good" said Splat, moving on

Scanty looked back over

"How may we help you, tonight we'll be closeing for remodel, so it might be your last chance to see you favorite girl dance for a while" said Scanty

Orihime held up her hand

"Married" said Orihime

"So is a lot of our guest" said Stocking

Orihime cleared her throat

"Is there… any way you'd have info on Harribel and her facctions?" asked Orihime

The four looked at each other, then back to Orihime.

"and I don't mean just info in general… I mean, when they were alive… alive alive" said Orihime

"That info is classified" said Kneesocks

"But" started Orihime

Panty held up her hand

"I'm sorry kid, but it's not up to discussion" said Panty "If we let one human get that kind of info, it would cause an up roar with the human about 'Fairness' and 'Equal Treatment'"

"Orihime let out a sigh, she hung her head

"I understand" said Orihime

"We truly are sorry kid, but thems the rules" said Panty

===Cirucci===

Cirucci squawk in fear because Hiyori was chasing after her. Mashiro was trying to stop Hiyori from hurting her pet and Liza was looking at them from her magazine and she sigh. Cirucci was running as fast as she could while Hiyori had a back brush because she was trying to give her a bath.

"Come on, Hiyori, leave her alone." said Mashiro

"She stink, Mashiro and you know it." said Hiyori

There was a knock at the door and Liza flash step over to the door and she open it up. She looked at both Orihime and Rukia. Orihime just looked at Cirucci was flying into the air and she was trying to avoid Hiyori which Mashiro was getting upset that Hiyori was trying to cause her girlfriend harm. Liza just looked at Orihime's hand and she saw that it was a letter that had Cirucci's name on it.

"What is that for?" Liza asked, hearing Cirucci squawk because Hiyori had caught her, then she heard Hiyori scream out in pain because Mashiro kicked her.

"It's an invite for Cirucci to our place because we're having a party." said Orihime

Liza took the invite and she knew that she was going to give it too Cirucci… As soon as she gets a bath, Liza closed the door and cracked her neck, this was gonna count as her work out today.

===Chizuru===

Chizuru was giving Tsunade a blowjob, she needed it after sighing up all those new recruits. She knew that this would help Tsunade, and was happy to serve. She started sucking Tsunade's cock as hard as she could. Tsunade just moaned and she had her hand on Chizuru's head. Chizuru went faster and she sucks harder and she reaches to grabbed Tsunade's breast.

"I'm cumming!" moaned Tsunade.

She cam into Chizuru's mouth and filled it full, Chizuru let out a happy cry and swallowed it all down.

Then there was knocked on the door and they slipped the letter underneath the door. Chizuru hopped over to the door and she saw the letter and she open it and she saw that it was invite to Orihime's house and it was a party. Chizuru smiled, she looked at Tsunade which she walked over to her kissed her.

===Orihime's and Rukia's House===

Rukia was getting everything ready for the girls to arrive and she pulled some games… including the evil card game know as Card Against the Elemental Nations. Orihime was in the kitchen making her special food for their guest. They both were able to get all the things that they needed for their party and Rukia even bought some Sake for the party. She looked at her beloved Orihime that was still working in the kitchen because she notice that there were a lot of meat.

"How's it going in there, Orihime." said Rukia, moving furniture around for the big party

"Everything is about done, Rukia." said Orihime

There was knocked at the door and Rukia went to answer and she open it up to see that it was Yukine. She had a sad look on her face, then Rukia asked why, she told her that busies picked up after the Dazzling encore and Tenten got summoned to go on a mission.

Rukia showed her in and she saw that Yukine was holding something which she blushed at the way that Rukia was staring at her, Orihime walked into the living room and she shriek for a moment because she was surprise to see that the first person had arrive. Yukine just smile slightly and she had a box of sweets that her and Tatsuki made for the party.

"I hope you don't mind me bring something sweets." said Yukine, opening the box to reveal that it was dumplings.

Orihime just drool at the sight of the dumplings and she was about to reach for one… til Rukia slapped her hand.

"You know that we have to wait for the rest of the guest to arrive." said Rukia

Orihime started to pout because her wife had denied her any sweets. Yukine just looked at her for a moment and she knew that it was just one dumpling which she took one and gave it to Orihime. Orihime smile and she started to eat it and she started to head over hills for Yukine's dumplings.

"This is delicious, Yukine." said Orihime

"Thank you, Lady Orihime." said Yukine

There was another knock at the door, Rukia moved to answer… she looked back to see Orihime reaching for another dumbling.

"Orihime" said Rukia

Orihime jumped and ran into the kitchen, Yukine giggled and found her a spot to sit. Rukia opened the door and her eyes popped, there stood Mila Rose, with a large headless bore… to her side was Kyone and Isane.

"Uh… so, were… do, well… I uh" stammered Mila Rose

"Were can she put the bore" asked Isane

"The kitchen" said Rukia pointing in the direction

"Hmm" said Mila Rose, nodding then quickly moving in

Rukia watched as she rushed in, she ran into Suu and slide across the floor and into the kitchen… were a sound of pots and pans falling was heard.

"I'm ok" said Mila Rose

"She is, I'm here" said Orihime

Rukia looked back at Isane and Kyone, she used her thumb to point.

"She's nervous" said Isane

"Yeah… this is her first party" said Kyone

Rukia nodded her head, and welcomed the two lieutenants into her house. Before she even closed the door, she saw Sung-Sun come up with a basket… she held it up showing the various vegetable in it.

"Kanari let me pick some of her vegetable" said Sung-Sun "Perhaps… we could make a stew?"

Rukia took the basket and nodded her head, they looked ripe and ready to eat.

"Thank you" said Rukia, she showed her in "Please, take a set"

"Thank you" said Sung-Sun, she looked around "What a quaint little place… I like it"

Rukia nodded her head and waited by the door, soon enough Ayame and Apachi showed up, Apachi was holding a large pot.

"I thought we'd bring a hot pot and cook some goodies" said Ayame, she tilted her head and smile "Oh, those veggies look good, can we use those?"

Rukia handed Ayame the basket of veggies.

"I think we're gonna make stew with them" said Rukia

"Ramen noodles?" asked Apachi

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know.

"Ask Sung-Sun" said Rukia

Apachi nodded her head, she took Ayame's hand and pulled her in. Rukia closed her door, then gave a quick count… she opened the door, causing Cirucci to jump back in fear and squawk.

"You scared Cirucci" said Cirucci, she ruffed around and puffed out her chest

"Sorry" said Rukia

Rukia stared at Cirucci for a moment, she remembered what Orihime told her about this girl… how she didn't understand what it meant to baby sit, and she sat on Orihime's back.

'_Note to self, don't ask her to baby sit Kasai'_ thought Rukia, she stepped out of the way to let her in.

Rukia looked over and blushed as Loly and Melony, in slutty clothes came up… she stepped out and closed the door.

"What the hell are you wearing" growled Rukia

"Our work cloths" said Loly

"Yeah, it's a party so we figured" started Melony

"My daughter is in the living room, and she is only 2 years old" said Rukia

Loly and Melony looked down for a bit, they bowed.

"Sorry" said the two

Rukia wiped her face with her hand

"Do you at least have normal clothes with you?" asked Rukia

Both girls nodded, Rukia also nodded in approval

"Bathroom is up stairs, and the first door to the right, in the left hall" said Rukia

"Thank you" said both girl

Loly and Melony ran up and hugged her, there beast pushing into her body, the legs rubbing hers.

'_clean thoughts Rukia, you're a married women'_ thought Rukia

"Well now, it's this kind of party?" came a voice

Rukia looked over to see Lady 5th and Chizuru, who was grinning.

"Hot damn, this is gonna be" started Chizuru

"It's not that kinda of party, my 2 year old daughter isn't gonna be subjected to this at an early age" said Rukia

"Party pooper" grumbled Chizuru

Tsunade reached down and gave her a bop.

"Now now, it's her house" said Tsunade

Rukia pulled away from Loly and Melony, she shook her head, then straightened herself up.

"Now, let us attend the party" said Rukia, she pointed to Loly and Melony "You two are to change first"

"Yes ma'am" said Loly and Melony

"Is master Harribel here yet?" asked Chizuru

Rukia shook her head

"No, not yet" said Rukia

Rukia lead the girls into her house, high upon a roof, watching down where Harribel and Unohana. Harribel looked from her book, watching the party from the window from the rooftops because she was waiting on someone. Unohana draped her arms around her, then kissed her cheek.

"What wrong… don't wanna attend?" asked Unohana

Harribel looked back to her love, she was smiling under her mask.

"I just plan to be fashionably late" said Harribel, she looked back at her book

Unohana tilted her head, she looked at the book

"That writing" said Unohana, referring to one of the images in the book "Its… it looks ancient"

"It is… is the writing of the Shenrons" said Harribel, she turned the page… showing 7 black orbs with stars in the ranging 1 to 7.

"What are those?" asked Unohana

"There Dragon Balls" said Harribel

"You sick pervert" yelled Unohana

"Not those kind" said Harribel rolling her eye "The kind that grant wishes"

"Hmm… so, were are they" asked Unohana

"Don't know, after a wish is granted… they become inert for 100 years, and from what I heard, they were used about 2 years ago" said Harribel

"hmm" said Unohana, she read a bit before Harribel turned the page "Wow"

Harribel scanned the page

"Shadow Dragon" read Harribel "Long ago, when there was but a signal Dragonball, wishes could be granted at any time, but due to this, it was over used… and Shenron become corrupted by all the greedy wishes" Harribel paused for a moment "After he rampage for many years, he was finally taken down, but being an immortal dragon, he just retreated back to his home in a calmer state. After that, he split the ball into 7 small ball, and sent them away… those who wished to have their wish granted, had to hunt them down.

Harribel turned the page.

"For a while, Shenron plan seemed to have worked… but then again, it seemed to. After the dragonball were over used, he once again become evil… but this time, he seemed to have a new wicked plan to punish the greed of earth." Read Harribel, she turned the page "The birth of the Shadow Dragons… 7 children born of Shenron's magic, all of which were disgusted by the humans greed. Once again, earth was suffering in from their judgment."

She turned the page

"Chaos reigned for years, until a hero came and was able to defeat them all… once again, Shenron was purified. The warrior wished to speak to Shenron, as she had a wish… one that Shenrong gladly granted." Read Harribel

She turned the page

"I wish that the dragonball can be used every 100 years, the warrior wished. Shenron understood the need for the wish, surly 100 years would be enough time for the dragonball to purify from the greedy wish… since then, there has been no signs of a Shadow Dragon… but there are those who have heard of them, and fear that they could still arise"

Harribel closed the book, she looked over at Unohana… who looked as if she had just read a horror stories.

"BOO" yelled Harribel

"AiiiiiiiiiiE" screamed Unohana

Harribel chuckled, Unohana growled and punched her shoulder.

"You bitch" growled Unohana

"Yes… but I'm your bitch" said Harribel

Unohana huffed… she stopped.

"Wait… you said that book was written in the writing of the Shenrons" said Unohana "But, if Shenrong is asleep, and this is after the 100 year wish… who wrote this?"

=== Party ===

Mila Rose was drinking sake while Isane was laughing with her sister. Loly and Melony just watch T.V. and they didn't have a care in the world. Apache was hitting Chizuru upside the head because she was getting ready to grope Ayame's breast.

Tsunade was already drunk of sake and she passed out and then everyone started eat the food that Orihime and made which it was actually good without all the weird things that she added. Rukia was just smiling at all of them, because she knew that they all were enjoying themselves. Orihime was looking around to see that some of them were having fun with each other.

"Okay, everyone. The reason I have invited you all here was to say thank you for saving my life and I wanted to know how you all follow Harribel and you all have worked together as a team." said Orihime

"Well, I looked up to master Halibel as friend." said Apache.

"A teacher." said Loly and Melony

"A queen." said Chizuru

"A guide." said Cirucci

"A mother." said Yukine

"A savor." said Sung-sun

"A leader." said Mila Rose

Orihime smiled at them because of their loyalty to their master. They all started to have fun and everyone was having a great time with each other, Rukia had joined on the fun but she brought out her strong Sake.

Tsunade knew that she wasn't going to pass out just yet without another round of Sake. Orihime and Yukine was talking about her love life with Tatsuki and Tenten which she was told that she love both of them to Orihime. She just smile at Yukine because she knew that Yukine had just found two most strong woman in the world.

The party was going well and they all was having a great time

X

Hinata walked thought Konoha, she was taking a break from her training, she was nibbling on the burnt tail thing that hit her in America. Hinata walked past Gwen, who once again turned down her daughter's advice for sex.

"Your no fun" said Sakuya

Gwen rolled her eyes, she looked over at Hinata.

"Hinata… what… what are you eating" asked Gwen

Hinata ripped a chunk off, she smacked it around in her mouth.

"Hmm-mmm" grunted Hinata

"You don't know… yet you're eating it?" asked Gwen

Hinata nodded her head, Gwen growled and walked up, and took it.

"Hey, I was" started Hinata

Gwen chucked that thing as hard as she could, it ping in the air and out of site.

"You bitch" growled Hinata, she pointed "That was so good meat"

"It could be poison for all you know, or have maggots in it… you want maggots eating your brain? Or the inside of your dick?" said Gwen

Hinata paled, she rubbed her head… she growled and dismissed it.

"Whatever" grunted Hinata walking away

Gwen growled, she just stood there in anger… she let out a scream. Gwen looked over at her daughter, who was lighting her cigarette… Gwen had an itch… Lucy was on a mission, and Hea was ill from the universal jump… and her loli's were either napping at this point, or in school.

"Oh fuck it" growled Gwen "Let's have sex"

Sakuya just grinned, she pumped her fist up

=== ? ===

Kabuto was walking along… minding his own busies, then Hinata's meat chunk hit his head, getting him to spin around with a kunai. He glanced around to see who attacked him, once he stepped forward he stepped on it.

Kabuto bent down and picked it up… he inspected it, and every pulled a piece off.

"What have we here?" said Kabuto, he grinned at the possibilities of what this was, what he could make "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

X


	104. Wrath of the Shadow Dragons

The camera moved over the village of Konoha, and Hinata spoke with a narrative tone.

"This is Konoha. It's about a month away from any other village, except the Sand Village… you can make there is 3 days if you book it real hard." Narrated Hinata "It's located just under a cliff, and surrounded by a forest."

The camera drifts down into village and rolled thought

"The Leaf village, In a word, friendly. And that's how things have been since the 1rst" Narrated Hinata "It's something our village upholds overall"

The village moves past some villagers, who once they saw a large shadow move over head… ran for cover. Ninja soon rushed past and looked towards the sky, then moved to follow.

"Most villages keep their ninja trained and prepared for any disaster or attack. So we can act quickly and protect the citizens. Just to name off a few things… Floods, Fires, Earthquake and Storms, and of course enemy attacks" narrated Hinata

The shadow ripped over head again, followed by thousands of other

"But, we have never had to deal with" started Hinata

"DRAGONS" yelled a villager

True as the villager yelled, Konoha… and unknown to anyone, so was the other 4 villages and the Land of Iron were being attacked by Dragons.

A giant earthquake devastating show the villag, there is also a massive gust tearing through as well as massive amount of rain falling on them konoha and multiple homes, as the ninja rush out to rescue the civilians and have them take refuge, other ninja countered any flying debris that flew during the destruction of terrain.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny today." said Grimmjow. Gwen shook her head.

"This is in no shape natural, something else is causing this, like a jutsu." said Gwen

Grimmjow then used the Sharingan and saw no chakra being manipulated.

"It's not a jutsu." Said Grimmjow.

Hinata scoffed.

"Well what's causing it?" she asked.

Naru shrugged.

"Let's just evacuate the people before things get worse!" yelled Naru

Then as if on cue a series of geysers shoot out of the ground ever more destroying more of the village, in a quick flash Hinata, Naru and Grimmjow grabbed any civilians in sight while Gwen used and magic barrier to protect the others and teleport them to a safer place.

"Son of a-" started Hinata then sees something coming out one of the larger geysers "what the hell is that thing?"

They all jumped onto a roof and saw a mole looking creature in the geyser, when the water stopped they saw that it had 2 black cracked spheres embedded in its head, its skin tone was light blue and had blue hair. A dragon whirled its hands around creating harsher winds, larger rain and making the earth quake.

What the hell is that thing?" asked Grimmjow

"Looks ugly, like a blue berry mutant raisin!" said Naru.

"Whatever it is its causing all this mayhem!" yelled Hinata.

Without a second wasted Grimmjow tried to fire a large cero at the creature only for it to be blocked by a shield made of earth, wind and water, like an elemental catastrophic trying to defend its master.

"How the hell did it block that?" asked Grimmjow.

Naturon looked up at the 4 and smiled.

"So these are ninja, are they fun to squash like children?" asked the Dragon in a wicked gruff voice.

The others could feel a dark chill coming from Gwen.

"You like hurting children, you monster, I'll kick those balls deep in your skull, and those things in your head too!" yelled Gwen.

"This vulgar girl, I'll enjoy flattening her." said the Dragon, he slammed to of his large hands down on the ground to create and earthquake only to have Naru blow him back with a rasengan launching him out of his geyser, stopping him.

"What was that, oh maybe I can absorb it!" said the Dragon.

Hinata and Grimmjow jumped down to Naru and drew their Zanpakutō preparing to attack the monster summoned a large orb of pressurized water that planned to drown anything in its path and aimed directly at them, he the, but Grimmjow and Hinata cut apart the orb before it could hit them, but unfortunately the scattered attack did hit Deadpool in the face as he was trying to walk home.

"Damn it, my TACO!" yelled Deadpool as he was soaked and his body was lacerated.

Gwen saw this and sighed for a bit, she then put a barrier around The creature, Hinata and Naru

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" asked Hinata.

The dragon began to laugh as this army still pelted the village with fire.

"I'm Naturon, I'm one of the 7 great dragons that composed the mightiest dragon Shenron." Said Naturon

The moment that Naturon said that Gwen gasped a bit hearing his name.

"One of 7, is he number 2 cause of the balls in his head?" asked Naru.

_'Shenron, I've heard that before_.' thought Gwen as she sat on top of a roof.

"Ha, you're a dragon?" asked Naru

Naru, Hinata and Gimmjow started laughing at Naturon making him a bit mad.

"You little brats, I'm one of the 7 dragons, what are you laughing at?" asked Naturon.

"You don't look anything like a dragon, who the hell told you that?" asked Grimmjow.

"You look like the class hamster after it was shaved bald by some bully." said Hinata.

"More like a naked mole rat, or knuckles the echidna if he decided to shave!" yelled Naru.

Naturon got mad as the three laughed at him, he then raised on of his arms up way high and slammed in on the ground creating a huge earthquake stopping the laughing.

"Think I'm a joke" yelled Naturon he then noticed his quake only affected the inside of the barrier and not the rest of the village "w-what happened?"

Hinata pointed her thumb at Gwen on the roof.

"Nothing gets through Gwen's barrier, meaning we don't need to hold back against you, since no one can get in the way." said Hinata

Hinata dashed at the beast and cut its body, Naturon growled at his cut.

"How, I have my sister's power" yelled Naturon, he opened his mouth shot a sphere of pure wind at the group "die!"

Naru summoned a clone and had it attack the sphere dispersing the wind sphere causing Naturon to go into shock.

"W-What?!" uttered Naturon

Grimmjow punched him in the face breaking his large nose. Naturon growled again, he opened his mouth and unleashed air. As the group fought Gwen pulled out a book she borrowed from Harribel.

Naturon went for a another attack, but Deadpool flew in from the air and drilled his foot into Naturon's nose, breaking it even more.

"TACO KILLER" roared Deadpool

Naturon stumbled back, he held his shatter nose and looked up

"So what… I'm more of a burger person" said Naturon

"BLASPHEME" yelled Deadpool

"Shenron" Gwen opened the book "here it is, let's see, can grant 1 wish, very old, scatters after makes wish so not be filled with negative energy." said Gwen "Blah blah blah, only used 100 years, but still fear Shadow Dragons"

Naru summoned a thousand clones that jumped in the air and crashed into Naturon, Naturon created a tornado of wind and water that blew them away… Deadpool screamed as he vanished in the air with a ping. Hinata jumped in the air in through the center of the tornado and struck Naturon in the head, as this occurred Grimmjow cut off both his whiskers and cut his right eye.

"GRAH" roared Naturon

Naturon's body fell battered and beaten, Hinata pointed her blade at Naturon's stomach.

"This was too easy, what are you gonna do now?" she asked

"You won't kill me, not while I got a hostage!" said Naturon, he pointed at his sister's dragonball. Hinata and Naru looked at it and saw a blue skinned girl inside.

"A girl, a cute one." said Hinata.

"He's holding her captive in his head?" asked Naru

"If I die, she goes with me, what now?" asked Naturon

Hinata waived her hand making Grimmjow and Naru stand down, Naturon grinned and tried to grab Hinata.

"Time to absorb her." Said Naturon, but just as he was about to grab her, Hinata spun kicked him in the stomach.

Naturon's eyes bulged from the kick, her cheek puff out and he gasped. Hinata moved her foot back, and rammed her fist into his gut and deep.

Naturon, felt something stir in his gut… he opened his mouth and puked, a blue ball with six black stars bounced on hit the ground, once it bounce and was air born… a girl with blue skin formed, the ball was in her forehead, she slammed into the ground and lay motionless

"What the hell!" said Grimmjow scratching his head.

Naturon back up, his 2nd orb vanished… and he turned back into his small moleish form.

"You fucking bitch… give her back" said Naturon

"Did… Did he just puke her up?" asked Naru.

Naturon shook his head snapping out of his painful daze. He looked up to see the Hinata standing over him. Naturon growled, his eyes went slit.

Hinata threw her hand up, it burst with lightning… she went to attack, but a black blur ripped across the ground. Hinata looked into the air to see a large black dragon, Naturon looked back and just snickered. All the other dragons left with him, he let out a snicker.

"You haven't seen the last of us, The world shall burn for its greed and sins" said Naturon

"What is he talking about?" said Naru

"Yeah… that what make the world fun" said Grimmjow

Hinata looked back over at the women he puked up… or whose ball he puked up? Whatever, Hinata went over to check on her.

=== Land of Iron ==

Mifune was meditating outside near a lake of ice cold water as it snowed, like he does often to prepare himself mentally and physically, the sound of Twilight's giggle hit his ear.

Twilight was also meditating… just in her manner.

Twilight was several feet from her father, only difference in what they were doing was the fact that somehow she managed to attract several warm and fuzzy winter animals, snow birds, polar bears and white rabbits alike hugging and cuddling Twilight.

"Aw boys, your so fuzzy, no biting now." said Twilight, tapping a wolf on the nose.

Mifune groaned a bit seeing this.

"Hey dad, want to hug a polar bear?" asked Twilight.

When Mifune looked over at said bear, it just bared its teeth at him… showing off hits white, blood stained teeth.

"No… I'm good, but in this event it is a nice way to be in touch with nature, thus is the purpose of meditation" said Mifune, he gestured at the animals "the animals that are born" he gestured at the trees "the plant life, docile and beautiful" he held his hand out and caught a single snowflake "the falling snow" he pointed at the icy cold lake "even the clear pure water."

Splash

Twilight and Mifune saw that someone had dove into the lake… from the sky

"Uh, looks like nature dropped something" said Twilight, she sniffed a bit "it smells a bit awful" she held her nose "very awful!"

"Come now… it's not that bad, I went against a man that could use poison as if it were his breath and it smelled twice as foul as this." said Mifune, but that's when he wondered about it.

"This isn't poisonous though… not lethal anyway, it's more like a pollutant, what is making that smell?" asked Mifune.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp" went the bird, flying away

"Grrrrrrrr" growled the bear and wolfs

Twilight looked down at the animals and saw that they were angry and scared out of nowhere, before she could figure out why they ran off deep into the woods.

"Huh, w-what's eating the" started Twilight, like her father sensed a terrible power "what is that?"

Twilight shot up and prepared for battle, Mifune got on his feet and prepared to draw his blade.

"Yes daughter, I feel it too" said Mifune, he looks at the pool of water as it turned pitch black "from the water!"

Out of the pitch black lake a large green creature jumped and lands before the two, it was green, had sharp teeth, seemed a bit fat, had a strange red orb in its head with a set of black stars.

"HO HO HO HO HO HO, this is perfect!" yelled the fat dragon, soon the sky filled with dragons "BURN EVERYTHING"

"What the hell are you?" asked Twilight.

Mifune looked over at her.

"Don't antagonize him." Said Mifune.

The dragon sneered as the other lesser dragons destroyed the forest

"Who me, you don't know, I'm one of the legendary 7 dragons that made the great wish granting beast Shenron, I am one of the Shadow dragons?" said the Dragon

"Dragon balls?" asked Twilight, her eyes widened "The tournament prize? You were born from those?"

"Yes, but I was actually born long before that" said the Dragon, with a grin "The name is Shenron, Haze Shenron"

Haze flung out his arms and unleased a cloud of smog.

"We must defeat him before his power destroying the forest." Said Mifune "If we don't stop him soon, our home will rot"

"What" said Twilight, she watched as the smog was killing all the vegetation.

"So you figured out my power huh?" said Haze.

He tried to run over to fight, but he tripped on a rock and landed in the water, he floats back up with his ass in the air… then a cloud of black smog ripped out his ass and pushed him back under. Haze floated back to the surface, to hear Twilight laughing at him.

"What are you giggling at you bitch?" yelled Haze.

"Dad, I got this" said Twilight she let out a few coughs

Mifune was skeptical after seeing Twilight cough a bit. She then charged at Haze Kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back. Twilight pulled back and started to fire balls of chakra from her palms at high speed.

Haze was pelted by them… he looked forward to see Twilight approaching fast. She drilled her fist into his gut, getting him to cough up smog. Twilight grinned at her work, she opened her palm and unleashed a blast point blank on him.

Haze flew back from the blast, he stopped midair… only to get kicked to the ground by Twilight via flash step. Haze twirled towards the ground, he smashed his head onto the ice and snow… he flopped on his back.

Twilight landed by her dad, she cover her mouth and coughed hard.

"Getting a little winded dear?" asked Mifune

"I'm fine" said Twilight, she coughed a bit more

"Grah" said Haze, he sat up "That hurt"

"That's right you bastard!" said Twilight, she shifted to hold in a cough

Twilight rushed in and started to slam her fist into Haze, hitting him around like he was a damn toy. All the while he was coughing up smog, Twilight kicked him in the gut and pushed him away… she pulled her hands back and coughed again.

"Time to finish it" said Twilight weakly, she took a certain stance "Ka" her palms shined "Me" a ball of chakra formed into her palms "HA" they expanded and started to fill her hand "ME" Twilight throw them forward and towards Haze "HAAAAAA"

Twilight's attacked ripped across the ground towards Haze, Haze looked at it in fear… then grinned. Haze pulled his foot back and kicked the attack into the air… hitting Deadpool, who was flying overhead, sending him to the ground.

"W-What" wheezed Twilight "That's… that's impossible"

Haze flew over and punched Twilight in the stomach making her vomit blood and sending her flying into a tree.

"Ha, you bitch… you were so focused on killing me, you failed to notice. Whenever my smog is out the fuckers around me get weaker." said Haze.

Twilight tried to stand, but was nearly crippled from that one punch. She looked up and saw Haze standing above her, she prepared to get hit, but she sees that his eyes are all white.

"W-Whats wrong with him" said Twilight, she noticed the smog was fading away and the forest stopped dying "did I win?"

Haze fell backwards in pain, Mifune appeared… his fist buried deep into the gut of Haze.

"Gah" grunted Haze

"You and your friends need to broaden your horizon of combat" said Mifune, "in my days of the ninja war I fought a man who used much more potent poison that was made by a naturally born creature, by doing so I built an immunity to weaker toxins."

Haze snapped back to his senses and jumped away, he growled ay his aching stomach. Twilight took in a breath of fresh air, she exhaled and unleashed the toxins from her body. Twilight stood up and cracked her neck… she put her index fingers to her forehead

"What are you doing?" asked Mifune

"Using an attack" said Twilight, her finger tips sparked "What's it look like"

Mifune didn't say anything, his daughter didn't have to be so rude. Haze growled and looked up, his eyes blazed red with anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT" yelled Haze

Twilight snapped her arm forward, the ground shook

"**Makankōsappō**" yelled Twilight, firing the devilish beam

"Who's using Piccolo's move?" yelled Deadpool, springing up… the back of his head to the attack

The attack ripped thought his head… and ripped into Haze with ease. Haze gasped in pain, he looked down to see the massive hole in his gut. Haze looked up to see Twilight charging up another, not even worried about Deadpool… he was just a sad casualty.

Haze jumped out of the way of the 2nd attack, he summoned his smog and used the cover to flee.

"I'll remember this" yelled Haze "The world shall burn for its greed and sins"

Twilight cracked her neck again, she didn't like the sound of that… she looked down at Deadpool, she went to turn him over… and he sprang at her.

"GIVE ME A HUG CUTIE" yelled Deadpool

"AIE, ZOMBIE" screamed Twilight

Twilight drill her fist into his face and sent him flying upwards… she slammed her wrist together and fired a quick Kamahama wave… blasting him away.

=== Leaf ===

The 6 star dragon lay on the bed, she was hooked up to a few medical devices. With help from Hanabi, they didn't need to X-ray her… they knew she had human anatomy. At the moment, she seemed to be fine... that was good, they needed her alive.

Hinata stayed in the room with her at all times, never leaving her side. Whenever she let out a soft grunt or cry, Hinata would look over… only to see she was still unconscious. Outside the room Gwen was currently speaking with Naru and Tsunade.

=== Hallway ===

Gwen peeked into the room, she saw the look in Hinata's eyes… love. Gwen pulled away and shook her head.

"This is not good… she's falling in love with that creature… that's gonna make it hard when we try to interrogate her" said Gwen

Tsunade rubbed the back of her head, she let out a sigh.

"I know" said Tsunade "But there not much we can do"

"Just order her to stand down when the time comes" said Gwen

Naru shook her head

"You forget, she is a Inuzuka… she doesn't take order well" said Naru "Not if she is stronger"

"But you're the Hokage, you out rank her" said Gwen

"I out rank her… that has nothing to do with pure power" said Naru, she pointed at Gwen "You said yourself… she was in a whole new world of power"

"So that's it, you're just gonna let her have our only source of info on what just happen out of fear?" said Gwen

"No" said Tsunade "Hinata is loyal and would never harm us… but that's not saying she wouldn't wreck the village while she threw a fit if we hurt her"

"Let her try… I have an ascended recently… and unlike her, I can recover instantly after using it" said Gwen

She looked down at her hand and remembered that power… and as sad as it is, it doesn't seem as if one of Moka's co-authors can get her fight to her for a while longer, not that she is blaming him. She completely understand that computer can be glitch and faulty at the worst times, she isn't mad… nor will she ever be… she still haves hope he can contact her soon, but Gwen's form will be revealed now.

Gwen remembered her ascended form, after she absorbed the Pyonium she became an Anodite God. Her form was similar normal Anodite form… but it white, not purple… her hair was black with red tint, not pink… and her charms shine with a red glow.

"I understand your passion Gwen, but going toe to toe with Hinata… over this, it's not worth it" said Naru "You two would probably kill each other"

"If she refuse to let us interrogate her, I will fight her… and keep her busy" said Gwen

"I CAN hear you you know" came Hinata's load voice from the room

Gwen looked over at the door

"I know how important it will be to interrogate her… but we are not handing her over to Anko or Ibiki" said Hinata

=== Mist ===

Mei was in her office, still getting accustomed to being the leader of her village… even after 2 months, it was still tasking. The 5th Mizukage sat in her office, looking out the window… she heard a commotion outside. Mei turned to door and away from the window… missing the small flakes of snow that started to fall.

"Ahhhh" yelled Deadpool as he dropped past

and Deadpool… she missed him to.

"M-Miss y-y-you can't g-go in t-there" came the voice of one of Mei's assistants

"Out of my way, I demand to see that son of a bitch" roared the proud female voice

The door opens and Rarity walks in, her eyes closed. As she marched up, and ranted.

"Yagura, I demand you sign this papers" yelled Rarity, slamming the paper down "and let me and my sister transfer to Leaf"

Mei watched as Rarity kept her eyes closed, when she turn her eyes opened slightly.

"I will not take no for an answer" said Rarity, she closed her eyes and turned back over "Refuse me… and I can hire ninja from both Suna and Konoha to attack and save her" she turn again "and if you even try to kill her while I'm gone… well then, I'll add a bonus to have them kill you"

"That's not necessary" said Mei

Rarity jumped and turned to face her

"W-Who are you?" asked Rarity

"I'm Mei… the 5th Mizukage" said Mei

"What happened to Yagura" asked Rarity

"Dead" said Mei

Rarity's eyes widened

"What of the 3 tailed turtle?" asked rarity

"By now its roaming free… most likely its swimming around in the ocean" said Mei

"Hmm" said Rarity, she put her hand on the paper and inched it "So… sign it?"

"Can I ask why?" asked Mei

"This village has bad memories… and hates kekkai users" said Rarity, she turned "That and the fucking mist ruins my dresses and makes my mascara run"

"I can't help you with the latter's, but seeing that I have two kekkais… I will not, nor would I even follow those… as for what Yagura had you do all those years ago… I am sorry" said Mei

"Be that as it may, change or no… I prefer the Leaf" said Rarity

Mei titled her head, she's heard of Leaf quick rise to power. While she did want to connect and make allies, it didn't seem fair she wouldn't be getting something… should she sign it?

"Y-You c-can't go i-in there" came the voice of Mei's assistances again

"You gonna stop me?" came a small voice

"…" said the assistance, then came a sigh "Go on in"

Sweetie Bell pushed the door open, her winter jacket on and covered with snow

"What the hell, what happened to you?" asked Mei.

Sweetie bell swung her arms up in happiness.

"It snowed today!" said Sweetie, she looked at her sister "Rarity, have you finished your business, I wanna play in the snow with you."

Rarity blinked a few time, she looked out the window, it was indeed snowing… and hard.

"Why is it snowing up here, I though the mist was supposed to be warm." said Rarity, she rolled her head a bit "We'll… damp would be the correct term"

Mei looked outside and saw that it was snowing, but there was something wrong about it, it was warm minutes ago and the windows were icing up fast.

"What on earth, how are the windows iced up so fast?" noted Mei.

A figure shot across the window, getting Mei to recoil in fear and back away… she turned to Rarity.

"Help me deal with… what that was, and your free to go" said Mei

"Sweetie Bell you stay here." said Rarity, she gave her sister a warm scarf.

She and Mei ran off to track down what that thing was. Once outside Mei looked at the village and saw that it was icing up and was more cold than it was before.

"Spring, its Spring it shouldn't be so cold." Said Mei

"It is now." said a voice.

Mei looked up and saw a blue lizard creature with two wings. Rarity came out and saw the dragon as well.

"What the hell is this ugly beast?" said Rarity

"My name is Eis, sounds like Ice. I am a Shenron dragon master of ice and snow." said Eis.

Rarity just dripped with excitement at the name, how she hates puns and play on words… their annoying

"A dragon, sort of ugly for a dragon." said Mei

"Now that's not nice" said Eis, he held something up… Rarity gasped, it was a rare and priceless dress she's been working on, she set it out to get air "Nor is this trash"

In an instant it became brittle and shatter into powder snow. Rarity was infuriated.

"An atrocious one at that" She looked up at Eis "what could you possibly gain by destroying my dress?" asked Rarity

Eis shot two large stakes of ice at them, when they hit the ground causing ice and snow to kick up

"Nothing… just felt like it, what are you gonna do?" mocked Eis, he was suddenly encased in a water prison, he looked to his right and saw Mei with her right hand in the sphere.

"Stay where you are and the worse you'll get is sealed." said Mei.

Eis just smiled, he touched the water making it freeze till it was solid ice. Mei noticed this, but the ice ran up her hand until her entire body was encased in ice.

"Now die bitch!" yelled Eis

He broke out shattering the water prison and hit Mei, shattering her to bits. He flew down to the ground and laughed, but he felt a fist hit him in the face sending him flying back into a wall.

He looked and saw a whirlwind of clouds and lightning heading his way. He quickly got up and dodged the blast of lightning… he flew into the air and into the clouds. The clouds soon became white and fell to the ground in a icey hunk.

Eis looked down to see Mea was fine and standing next to Rarity, who was creating more clouds.

"Water clones are so much fun." said Mei.

"Yes they are" said Rarity

Eis growled, he was about to descend onto them… but something grabbed onto his back. Eis looked back to see Rarity, grinning at him… she put him into a choke hold and held tight

"You think you can strangle me? Please, I choked myself to sleep on Oceanus panties and used tampons for years" said Eis

"That's not what I'm doing" said Rarity "Also, ewww"

In an instant the Rarity on Eis back, that was a water clone burst into water and soaked Eis. Lightning fell from the sky and ripped into Eis, cloaking him in a shroud of electricity

Eis crashed into the ground on his face. He looked up and scowled… those humans made a fool of him.

"H-How could I be fooled?" asked Eis.

Rarity looked over at Mei.

"Finish him off so we can get the papers signed" said Rarity.

Mei nodded she, she put her hand to her lips and blew a kiss… that turned into a lava sphere that fired at Eis. Eis shot a beam of ice freezing it, but it still flew at him and hit him in the face, the impact hurt a little, but it was a trade of from dying.

"Guess he can freeze lava style, but no matter the element can't be immune to impacts." said Rarity.

"Some dragon he is, can barely put up a fight." said Mei.

Eis was enraged the moment he heard that.

"Time for my favorite strategy!" yelled Eis, he then blew a snow storm like fire blinding both Rarity and Mei, when the snow cleared they saw Eis with Sweetie Bell in his clutches.

"Sweetie Belle!" yelled Rarity "I thought I told you to stay inside"

"I WAS, THIS ASSHOLE BROKE THOUGHT THE WINDOW" yelled Sweetie Belle

"Now it's proof he less of an actual dragon and man, taking a child hostage." said Mei.

"Surrender and kill each other" said Eis, he grinned "or I snap the girls neck"

Mei and Rarity looked over at each other… Eis laughed. Sweetie opened her mouth and clanked her teeth hard… Rarity readied herself to fight Eis.

"Didn't you hear me, I'll kill the girl." Said Eis

Sweetie Bell began sucking in air, then after a few seconds a tornado appeared around her and Eis, but as this happened Eis began to lose air.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE" screamed Deadpool, falling from the sky.

Deadpool shot out his foot out, drilling it into Eis skull. Eis dropped Sweetie Bell… who landed safely and ran, Deadpool twisted his body and kicked upwards… Eis flow out of the stop. Rarity snapped her head up, she pointed her head up and fired lightning.

Eis just recovered from Deadpools kick, he looked down and took the bolt to the face.

"Gah" growled Eis

Eis flapped his wing hard and gave great lift.

"This isn't over" yelled Eis as he escaped "The world shall burn for its greed and sins"

With Eis gone, the snow and ice started to fade.

"Now sign the papers." said Rarity

Mei agreed and was ready to sign the papers, she looked over to see Deadpool.

"Hmm" said Mei

Rarity looked over, Mei had the paper in hand. Rarity let out a cough, Mei grinned at Deadpool.

"Yeah cutie" said Mei "whats with the mask, shy?"

Deadpool looked over

"Hmm?" said Deadpool

"Come on, give me a peek" said Mei

Deadpools eyes, that you can see due to the mask, scanned over to the readers.

"Should I?" asked Deadpool, then snorted "Wait, why the fuck am I asking you… I'm gonna do it"

Deadpool ripped off his mask and made a kissy face

"And just like that, I'm gay" said Mei, she turned to Rarity "Get rid of him, and this time I swear… I'll sign the papers"

Rarity cracked her knuckles

"Nooooo problem" said Rarity

=== Rock ===

Onoki was lying on his back trying to rest it again after it pop trying to open a jar of pickles, his granddaughter and Applejack were watching over him, but it was more like Applejack was watching and Kurotsuchi was annoyed.

"Tsuchikage-sama, the nurse said that you will be up in no time." said Applejack, Onoki nodded a little.

"Thank you Apple, that's good to hear my back hasn't given up yet." Said Onoki.

Kurotsuchi waived her hand at her grandfather

"Sure whatever, just take a nap grandpa." Said Kurotsuchi.

Applejack sighed at the girl's disrespect.

"Yes good, a nap would help these old bone" said Onoki, his head tilted suddenly, a snore ripped from his throat.

Applejack pulled away, she sharply looked over at Kurotsuchi

"Respect your grandfather… your his only family." said Applejack.

"Whatever, he's just too old." Said Kurotsuchi "I do care for him… but he needs to rest, he still act like he's a young rooster chasing after a spring chicken in the middle of a spring shower"

"That was a good one" said Applejack

"Thank you" said Kurotsuchi

Lightning strikes off near the distance… the thunder roar across the sky. Lightning started to ripped all around, alerting the two.

Applejack looked outside and that lightning was striking the village in populated areas harming the people.

"A storm? But that forecast said it was clear today… on top of that, the lightning is too precise" said Applejack, she watched people getting hit and fried "it's like its hitting people and ninja on purpose!"

"It an attack… has to be by those dirty cloud bastards!" said Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi and Apple ran out Tsuchikage's room to warn others as well as deploy ninja while he was still sleeping. When Apple and Kurotsuchi went outside they dodged a bolt of lightning, but when they did Kurotsuchi stepped into a purple like slime that shocked her with electricity burning her clothes and skin.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Kurotsuchi , Applejack and 2 other jonin pulled Kurotsuchi out.

"Ah, fuck me that hurt!" yelled Kurotsuchi.

As the jonin tended to her Applejack looked at the slime and saw that it was emitting electricity.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" asked Applejack aloud, just then the slime tried to grab her, the jonin and Kurotsuchi, but they jumped out of the way.

"HA HA HA HA HA, little gutter rats, who wants to be fried!" yelled a voice.

Kurotsuchi stood up and saw a large, round dragon known as Rage... flying in the background behind him was Deadpool. Apple saw it and was a bit surprised and disgusted.

"What in the name of good fuck is that thing?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"It's ugly." said one of the jonin.

Rage flailed his arms and caused multiple lightning strikes in the area destroying things and killing people.

"WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PU MAN, I AM RAGE, ONE OF THE 7 SHADOW DRAGONS!" yelled Rage.

"Dragons?" asked Applejack.

Rage pointed his hand at the two women and fired a large electric bolt.

"**Mud wall**!" yelled Kurotsuchi

A large muddy wall came up to shield them, but the defense failed terrible blasting Apple and Kurostochi backwards.

"No, thunder element crushed all our earth style." said Applejack.

Rage began laughing loudly, he grinned evilly at his plan… the descendants of those fools

"Of course, this is why the cloud sent me." said Rage.

This caused every ninja to feel fear and rage.

Applejack let out a growl

_'Rainbow Dash would have warned me if cloud was planning an attack'_ thought Applejack, she narrowed her eyes

"The Cloud sent this monster!" said Kurotsuchi

She made hand signs creating several earth clones.

"**Lava style: Quick Lime Cement!" **said the two clones, they then launched a large clump of cement at Rage covering his whole body, it dried leaving him trapped.

"That was all I could think to do, water and earth would be useless." said Kurostuchi.

'_Something aint right'_ thought Apple

Just then the cement around Rage breaks apart, freeing Rage.

"DIE!" yelled Rage, but before he could attack.

"**Dust style: Particle Destruction**!" yelled Onoki.

A chakra square hits Rage taking out his lower left side, Rage screams in horror. Apple and Kurotsuchi look and see that Onoki was awake and well.

"How dare you, you monster, harming my granddaughter!" yelled Onoki, he then fired the jutsu two more times hitting Rage leaving nothing but his head in the end. Onoki floats down to his head to see Rage was still a live and a strange orb was in his head.

"Time to di- ACK MY BACK!" yelled Onoki, the moment his back broke again.

Rage quickly summoned the slime that he scattered to his body making him bigger and whole again, he chose to run away.

=== Konoha ===

The six star dragon stirred, she opened her eyes for a moment… then closed them. A few moments past, her eyes snapped back open… she looked around.

"I'm… I'm free?" said the dragon women

She looked around to see she was in the hospital, her eyes scanned to the left… and she saw Hinata. Hinata was in the chair, her head tilted forward… a snore escaped her throat. The dragon lady looked uo to the ceiling, and started to think

'_the only reason I could be here… is Naturon must have failed in his attack, and I was freed'_ thought the blue skinned dragon women, she closed her eyes… checking from something '_he's still alive, so they just managed to wound him'_ she opened them '_logically… these ninja are keeping me here to question me, seeing that I am a dragon'_ her eyes sadden as she felt 1000's of her children getting slain… she cried for them '_it's not their fault… there not bad, they have no choose, they can't refuse an Alpha'_

She lay there for a good 5 minutes crying, and would have gone on much longer if not for one thing.

"Are you ok?" came a voice

She looked over to see Hinata, concern on her face.

"You're not in pain are you?" asked Hinata

"I am" said the dragon

"If you need, I can go get the nurse" said Hinata

"A nurse can heal my wound" said the dragon "my wound comes from the heart"

Hinata didn't respond

"My children are being forced to fight to their death by their horrid uncles" said the dragon "I have lost 1000's of my babies"

"I'm sorry for you lost" said Hinata

The dragon look over, she could tell Hinata meant it.

"Thank you" said the dragon, she gave a nod "My name is Oceanus Shenron"

"Hinata Inuzuka" said Hinata

"Pleasure" said Oceanus, she waited a few moments "I suppose you'd like to know why your village was attacked?"

Hinata rocked her head abit, then nodded.

"Yes" said Hinata

Oceanus let out a sad sigh

"It's all his fault" said Oceanus

=== Flash Back ===

'_It's all because of Syn Shenron'_

Oceanus walked the halls of an old abandon castle that sat atop a mountain. It was the home for her and her kinda alike. Oceanus stepped out into the large… large backyard that was a mountain range and took in a deep breath.

A black blur ripped overhead, she looked up to see several more… she looked onward and watched as one of the dragon species she birthed played keep away with a mountain goat. It did bother Oceanus how her children would play and torment there food before eating it… but at least they obeyed her when it came to leaving the humans alone.

Oceanus turned from the mountains and ventured back into the ruins of the castle… she past a few over her lazier children, their tiny wings buzzed as they slept, as their large thick tail wagged. Oceanus came to a door and exited, she stood before a large pound, less than half of her children enjoyed fish, so that met there was always plenty to go around.

She extended her hand and pulled and orb of water out of the pound, the water dripped away and using her wind, she pulled the large fishes she caught towards her, just as her some of her smallest species gathers, licking their lips.

Oceanus swallowed the 3 large fish with ease, she let them sit in her stomach for a few moments. Her eyes twitched a bit, and rolled. Her chest compulsion and she opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out. After a few more heaves, she regurgitated the fish in a pulpy mess… her children rushed it and started to eat the slop.

With them fed, Oceanus caught a few more fish and enjoyed her food.

=== Flash Back Interrupted ===

"Uh… is this going anywhere?" asked Hinata

"Give me a moment, I'm leading up to it" said Oceanus

"Ok" said Hinata

=== Flash Back Resume ===

Oceanus reenter her home… until she reached the throne room… were she, and her brother resided themselves. Few looked over, but avoided there Alpha's gaze… they were hiding something. Oceanus looked over, the turned there head… her eye went slit.

Unable to resist her will, Naturon and Haze looked over.

"What did you do?" asked Oceanus

"N-Nothing" said Haze, a human arm sticking out of his mouth, he noticed and sucked it back in

Oceanus snarled

"What have I told you about hunting the humans?" said Oceanus

"Not to" said Naturon "But they were in our mountains"

"I don't care, you could have simply scared them, you didn't need to kill them" said Oceanus "All you have to do is scream 'ZOOGOR' into the canyon and they flip out" said Oceanus

"I disagree, Sister" came a voice

Oceanus looked over, her eyes still slit… she watched the Twins walked in. Eis and Nuova, the dragons of ice and fire, respectively. Oceanus knew it as Eis who spoke out agents her, Nuova was the only one who ever truly listened to her order without the need over her will.

"You dare question my order?" said Oceanus

"I do" said Eis

Naturon and Haze jaws drop, yes they may have broken her rule due to certain circumstances, but they didn't question it.

"My order is to protect us" said Oceanus "We don't need to fight a fight we don't need to fight"

"I don't see why not, we are far more powerful… we could rule this world" said Eis, he grinned "Might make right"

Oceanus growled, then smirked. In an instance she closed the gap between them, she pulled her fist back and drilled her younger brother in the face, sending him into the wall. Before he could even react to her attack, she summoned her wind.

"**WHIRLWIND SPIN**" yelled Oceanus, throwing her hurricane like wind orb

The attack hit Eis the stomach, and thought the wall… leaving a hole in it. Oceanus took a few steps forwards, then turned to the others.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you" said Oceanus "I am the Alpha, I am the strongest" she threw her arm out "Obey me and you can do as you please, with exception" her eyes went slit "Disobey, and you will tie my hands… I will kill you"

The other were looking down and away, not wanting to look there sister in the eyes, the small pink dragon know as Rage was on the verge of crying… and he was pretty damn strong.

Oceanus looked around once more, she nodded her head… she went to leave. A pink beam shot out from a door way, hitting her in the back of the head. Oceanus stopped, she shook her head.

"Eis… you coward" said Oceanus

Oceanus turned around to see a white fist coming at her, she had no time to react. Oceanus took the hit full on and tumble across the floor, she looked up to see a white dragon, one with a dragon ball.

"Hello Sister" said the dragon with a grin

Oceanus wiped the small trail of blood from her mouth. She stood up and slit her eye to her new brother.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR ALPHA" yelled Oceanus

Oceanus once again had to show the newbie who was in charge, she would have to project her will into him and teach him a lesson.

The white dragon just stood there, nothing happening to him… he let out a laugh. Oceanus growled, she tried harder… her iris nearly vanishing due to how slit they became.

'_OBEY ME, OBEY ME'_ thought Oceanus '_I AM THE ALPHA'_

The 1 star dragon moved forward and grabbed Oceanus throat, he started to squeeze.

"not anymore" said the white dragon

He threw her into the thrown, shattering the metal master piece. Oceanus pushed herself up, she looked over just in time to see she was about to get kicked. The white dragons foot slammed into her stomach, she gasped out in pain… she went thought the wall and into a yard.

Her children all panicked and rushed to her aid, the last 3 species of her children landed near her… the two headed ones, the ones who can lit themselves on fire, and the spike shooters. So the other gathered, they all hissed and roared at their Uncle.

"What a nice army" said the 1 star dragon.

'_NO'_ thought Oceanus

The white dragons eye went slit, he projected his will onto them… they tried to fight it, but couldn't… the will of an Alpha is too much to resist.

"MY BABIES" cried Oceanus

The white dragon laughed, soon the other Shadow Dragon's gather behind him… Oceanus looked up at the one she could trust the most… to see his eyes were slit.

'_He already got to him'_ though Oceanus

"So, Brother" said Eis, he looked over at his new Alpha with an evil grin "What is your name, and what shall you have us do… if I haven't already guessed."

"The name is Syn" said Syn, with a chuckled "And what do you think I'll have us do?"

"Lay waste to the weak human" said Eis

Syn chuckled again and nodded

"NO" yelled Oceanus "The human haven't done anything wrong"

Syn looked down and swung out his arm

"What are you talking about, they have sinned countless time… they are well over due for their punishment" said Syn "We are here because of their greed, we are here because of their selfishness, we are here because of their wickedness"

Syn grinned

"It's time they feel the 'Wrath of the Shadow Dragons'" said Syn

"HE SAID IT" yelled Naturon pointing at Syn

Syn looked over and blinked, Eis leaned over

"You said the Chapter Title in dialog… he geeks out about that stuff" said Eis

"Hmm… why is he so small?" asked Syn, he looked over at Rage "and him?"

"You're a Shadow Dragon, you should know the answer" said Eis

"Humor me" said Syn

"The heart of the person who's wish was granted the birthed them, were weak … thus making them small" said Eis, but smile "But they aren't weak… Rage can increase his power and size, as can Naturon… but Oceanus forbid Naturon due to the cruelty of his power"

"And that is?" asked Syn

"I absorb beings into me, I increase my power drastically based on their own… and they take all damage… least til they die and I have to get a new one" said Naturon

"Interesting" said Syn, he looked down at Oceanus

Oceanus stepped back in fear, she turned to turn… and that was the last thing she could remember.

=== End ===

"I see" came Gwen voice

Oceanus looked around, she saw the air shatter like glass… Gwen was behind it.

"Your words hold truth" said Gwen

Oceanus looked over at Hinata

"Yeah, sorry… she's head of Anbu, she had every right to be here during this" said Hinata

Oceanus turned her head to the ceiling, a little hurt that Hinata didn't tell her… she closed her eyes, she understood… but it still hurt.

"What do you plan to do with the information you've gained?" asked Oceanus

"Well, we still don't know what mountains they come from… but were gonna go track them down, and destroy them" said Gwen

Oceanus opened her eyes

"All of them?" askd Oceanus

"Yes" said Gwen

"Even my innocent children, who are being forced to obey by Syn will?" asked Oceanus

Gwen was quiet for a moment

"If we can avoid it, we will… but I can make any promises" said Gwen

Oceanus sighed… she closed her eyes again.

"Give me a moment to think about it" said Oceanus

"We don't have that kind of time" said Gwen

"I am the mother to over 1,000,000 dragons… each of which are being force to fight a war they don't want to be in, and are dying pointlessly… and you want me to tell you were the nest is. You wish to know the location of my nest to exterminate the dragons, and you CANT promise me you won't harm my babies?" said Oceanus, she cried "You don't know what it's like… to loss so many children, both of you… leave my room"

"Who do you think" started Gwen

"I SAID LEAVE" screamed Oceanus

Tornado like winds whipped around the room, throwing everything around… Hinata and Gwen had to retreat from the small room. Once in the hall Hinata turned to Gwen.

"We really have to work on your people skills" snapped Hinata

Gwen turned her head and said nothing.

=== Suna ===

Gaara was sitting on a bench, currently tied up with Maud, Temari, and Kankuro. All but Maud had a look of disdain towards Pinkie was drawing on his face to add to punishment. Temari looked over at Maud, who was looking off in the distances.

"Why am I tied up again?" asked Gaara.

Maud hit him in the head making Temari worry and Kankuro laugh a bit.

"You can't do that" said Temari

Maud didn't even listen to the younger girl

"Using a sand clone to official meetings is unbecoming, don't do it again." said Maud.

"I am aware it is rude, and I should have reschedule… but the 6th Hokage does it all the time" said Gaara

"Are you the 6th Hokage?" asked Maud

"No" said Garra

Maud slapped him again

"Then as your new adviser, I am advising you to not do it again" said Maud "Sand clones don't relay info back to the user like the shadow clones do"

"Ok... I understand that, but why am I tied up?" asked Gaara.

Kankuro chuckled a bit.

"That was Pink's idea." Said Kankuro.

Pinkie smiled and giggled.

"Yep, so you can't run while I draw sunny faces on you." said Pinkie as she used a red marker on Gaara's skin.

Temari sighed and spoke.

"Since we're all here we've gotten word from our recon spies have had something strange to report." said Temari, as if on cue Maud took out a folder.

"Reports say that many of our scouts reported a high temperature change to 229 Fahrenheit." said Maud.

Gaara and Kankuro were a bit confused by this.

"It's the desert, it's always hot." said Kankuro.

Gaara shook his head.

"No, that's too hot, even in this time of year." said Gaara.

"We thought it would be a regular jutsu, but that was before we found this picture taken by one of the scouts." said Maud, she then pulled out a picture and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara looked it over, he titled his head.

"What is this" asked Gaara used the sand to cut himself free and took the picture and saw a figure with two wings "an enemy?"

Pinkie frowned that Gaara broke out.

"Aww" cried Pinkie, she hung her head "well, the scouts that reported to us were on fire when we found them they were in bad shape, but they said its headed this way." said Pinkie.

'_But is was fun to watch them burn'_ thought Pinkie, she could remember seeing the ninja's flesh burn with excitement, a twisted grin came across her face

Maud looked over, she eyed Pinkie carefully

'_Is Pinkamena starting to resurface'_ thought Maud

"Is whoever responsible headed this way?" asked Kankuro

"Most likely, should we prepare the others?" asked Temari.

"Yes, Maud-sama, please make sure the remaining jonin protect the civilians then join us to intercept this creature.

"Were going to look for it?" asked Kankuro.

"Hit first, ask never!" yelled Pinkie in a fun loving voice, but her thoughts said otherwise.

'_I want to fight it'_ thought Pinkie, Maud nodded,

"A preemptive strike is best" said Maud.

Just then a pillar of fire shot into the sky surprising all who saw it… they felt its heat , it was so intence, as if the sun was knocking on their front door.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" asked Kankuro.

Pinkie smiled devilishly.

"A big and burning one!" yelled Pinkie happily.

She ran off to exit the village to greet the challenger.

"We go." said Gaara

The group then rushed to the village entrance to face this anomaly.

When they head out of the village they see that the entire ground before them was hot molten glass and no longer sand… Deadpool was currently melting in the pool.

"I'm melting, I'm melting" cried Deadpool, his arm reaching out

"Someone used fire style on the area, turning the sand to glass." said Maud, she looked up "We are dealing with an expert fire style user"

Gaara turned to Temari.

"Temari use your fan" said Gaara

"Right" said Temari, she pulled her fan off and quickly swung it

She created a massive whirlwind cooling off the molten sand making it hard, trapping Deadpool

"Glad that worked" said Kankuro looked around "who the hell would do this too our home?"

Kankuro heard panting and looked beside him to see Pinkie smiling, she was praticly drooling… and apparently, dripping.

"Huh, what's with you?" asked Kankuro

Pinkie pointed ahead making the others do the same.

"He did this." Said Pinkie

They then saw the perpetrator standing before them with the glass melting at his feet, he had a gold color skin, a pair of wings, a dragon like figure and a strange orb in its head. It was giving off a massive amount of heat, as if the sun had a baby.

"So that's the thing." said Temari.

"Whatever it is it killed our own as if it were a sport" said Kankuro, he then took out 3 scrolls and preformed summoning jutsu.

"Black Ant, Crow and Salamander!" yelled Kankuro, he summoned his puppets to attack the creature, but the dragon merely put up one hand and created a stream of flame that decimated two of the three puppets

"W-What the hell is that thing" asked Temari.

"Doens't matter, Crow!" yelled Kankuro,

He made Crow attack the dragon from behind, but the moment it made contact with him, it busts into flames and turned to ash.

"W-What!" said Kankuro.

"It's as if he is fire himself." said Pinkie, her body was shaking with, Maud saw this and was worried.

'_Let me kill him, a flame manipulator that good, I'll stomp him in no time, I am the greater fucking fire bender_!' thought Pinkie, her eyes held a deranged look '_I AM THE GREATEST FIRE BENDER IN THE WORLD'_

"Pinkie" came Maud's voice "your abilities won't work on this creature."

"Aww." Cried Pinke.

Gaara turned to Temari and she understood.

"And my attacks will just enhance his." Said Temari.

Gaara nods.

"Right" said Gaara his gourd pops open causing sand to fly out and around him in a circle"This battle shall be handled by me and Maud"

"Were is the Shukaku?" asked Maud

"He's playing with his 3DS" said Gaara "I didn't feel like bothering him"

Maud nodded her head, she was prepared to fight, but the creature put up both his hands.

"Wait." Said the dragon.

"He can talk?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes, my name is Nova, Nova Shenron." Said Nova.

"Why are you attacking our village or rather why have you come?" asked Gaara.

"I was assigned to do one of two things; I either wipe out your village while your sleep, or I kill the Kazekage." said Nova.

"Fight Gaara, get real, you think you're so strong you can off him while we sleep?" asked Pinkie.

"That is neither here or there, I choose the second to avoid kill counts and I know you have children living here, I'm not a cloak and dagger kind of guy." Said Nova

Gaara was a bit relieved to see that Nova was not a dirty fighter.

"So what now, give me a reason not to make this a 2 on one fight." said Maud in seriousness.

"I don't actually want to kill anyone, but I do appreciate a fight, one better than the pinnochio trio had to offer." Said Nova with a smirk

"Hey!" yelled Kankuro.

"So how about this, Kazekage of the Sand… if one of your attacks can harm me, then I'll let you go, I'll leave, but I can't guarantee I won't be ordered to attack again." Said Nova

Hearing this proposal Gaara nodded.

"Very well." said Gaara,

He stepped onto the glass and slowly walked toward Nova

"A one on one match." said Maud, she crossed her arms "This isn't logical"

"And its highly unorthodox" said Temari

When Gaara stopped he decided to ask an important question.

"You mentioned orders, who sent you?" asked Gaara.

Nova turned his back to Gaara, his eye were closed… when they opened, they were slit

"The Daimyo of the Land of Fire." Said Nova lying.

Gaara's eyes widened hearing this , believing it to be a lie.

"W-Wait, land of fire, as in the hidden leaf?" asked Temari.

"Ordering assassination on the Kazekage, that pure war declaration!" said Maud, she turned to Temari and Kankuro "Gather the troops and began immediate retaliation preparations"

Temari and Kankuro were about to act

"Cancel that order" said Gaara, his sand wiping around "It is nothing more than a lie" his eyes filled with anger "Hinata and Naru would never stand for it… they are my friends" pillars of sand burst from the ground and fly toward Nova " SO DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"

Nova jumped out of the way of the attack and shot a fireball at Gaara, before it hits him Gaara brings up a wall of sand that blocks the attack, but becomes molten glass.

Gaara created a sand clone and made it rush Nova, only for the dragon to kick it making it into a glass statue, he fires multiple flame shots into the air and make then crash down on Gaara. Gaara used his Ultimate defense to protect him, but his dome was quickly turning into sand from top to bottom… thankfully he escaped before he was trapped.

"All my defenses are useless" said Gaara, he took a step and crushed glass under him… turning it into dust.

Nova creates a large fireball to use.

"Goodbye." said Nova

Just as he was about to throw the fireball, sand rushed at him… it whipped past him and sprayed glass shards into his face.

"What!" said Nova, he looks down to sees that Gaara commanding the shatter glass and sand like a water bender both rushed forward towards Nova, Nova tries to jump out of the way, but it catches his foot and hardens. Just as Nova is about to make it melt he noticed shards of glass, held together with sand were pointed at him, he saw Gaara's hands were pointed at him.

"So glass too huh, fine I get it" said Nova, "You win".

Gaara made the shards of glass drop and turned them into piles of sand as before.

"I didn't know that was possible, but did the Leaf send you?" asked Gaara.

Nova smiled.

"You already know the answer" said Nova, he turned his back to him "a proper Kazekage can see through lies."

With that Nova flew away… Gaara stood there, then turned back. Deadpool flew out of the hot sand, holding his ass.

"MY ASS IS FLAMING" screamed Deadpool, flying away

=== Lightning ===

"Give it back!" yelled Fluttershy.

"Make me!" said Rainbow playfully.

"Come on girl, it aint got no time left to play" rapped Bee. "There are some nasty bear near the village, dat ah need to go slay"

Fluttershy and B were both chasing after Rainbow, as a joke Rainbow swiped Fluttershy's cape new cape she had just picked out and Killer Bee's swords. Thus causing them to chase her around, in the Raikage's office, which caused him to get mad. They broke tons of stuff and the more they did and madder A got

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Rainbow as she zipped around the room with Bee and Flutter going after her.

"You just got lucky that I was complaining about my sake being to mucky" yelled Bee "Don't let it go to ya head you blue skinned jocky, one lucky act aint a reason to get so cocky"

"Rainbow you're not funny this time!" yelled Fluttershy.

As they ran and flew throughout the A's room the Raikage continued to get angrier and angrier until finally,

"SHUT UP!" yelled A, he slammed his fists on the table causing his desk to break in two and a large crack to run through his office like a fissure quake.

This caused everyone to stop running, when this happened Flutter grabbed her cape and Bee grabbed his swords.

"Yes!" yelled Bee and Fluttershy.

"Aw," Rainbow looked at A "killjoy!"

"Get the hell out of my office or I'll use my iron claw punishment on all three of you!" screamed A, his veins popping from his neck.

Just then A felt an oppressive feeling coming over him, the others started to feel it too. Feeling this, on instinct A jumped over his desk in used Lighting Chakra change on his body

"An enemy?" asked Fluttershy.

The door then busts open flying at Bee. He draws his swords and cuts apart the door before it hits him or his allies.

"Ya fool, get some!" said Bee, but there was no one there.

"What the hell!" yelled Fluttershy seeing no one at all, but they still felt the presence of someone horrible. "W-Where'd he go?"

BOOM

Just then there was a massive shockwave and massive exploded in A's office destroying it. They look back and see a white draconic like creature with several horns sticking out of him, it had an incredible amount of killing intent and it was blocking A's lightning attack using his one finger

"What the hell is that thing!" said Fluttershy.

"Cool, that's what he is!" yelled Rainbow

A struggled to break through the stranger's defense, but was unable to do so, he then tried rapid punches and all the attacks hit, but the creature doesn't flinch a bit, A stopped in a bit of shock

"Static tickles." Uttered the dragon

He punched A in his chest piercing the Lighting chakra, throwing him into the wall. A pushes himself out of the wall.

Faster than a millisecond later, the dragon shot towards him, and kicked him directly where the sun don't shine. So hard in fact, that it knocked him off of his feet with a sickening sound of bone turning to dust. As time seemed to slow down, the background a maze of shining steam, A's face was nothing more than pure, unrivaled pain. And as he squealed, the words "Ave Maria" were heard in the back.

"Ah come on, that was a dick move." said A silently as he fell over in pain.

"W-What are you?" asked Fluttershy.

The creature then smirked, he then turned around showing his face to the others.

"My name is Syn, one of the seven dragons, god of power, I've come to wage war." Stated Syn

"Oni" yelled Bee, he took a fighting stance with all his swords,"YO, time to Shish kabob this dragon god, fool ya fool!" yelled B,

He then spun around like a beyblade… screaming out the trade mark LET IT RIP and rushes toward Syn like a buzz saw.

"Sweet!" yelled Rainbow.

B's attack hits Syn, but all the blades break the moment they touch Syn's skin.

"What the" started Bee

B is interrupted when Syn hand shoots out and grabs his thought begins choking him, Rainbow attempted to strike Syn in the back, but he quickly backed up with an attempt to stab her with his horns.

"Shit!" said Fluttershy, she rushed in front of Rainbow Dash and created a force field that blocked the attack.

"Thanks!" said Rainbow

Dash rushed out of the force field and punched Syn in the face , but with no effect. Syn tossed Bee aside and knocked Rainbow away.

"Insect" said Syn, he tried to kick her shattering her body, but at the last moment A rushed in front of Rainbow and tried to block the attack.

Syn had once again kicked him directly where the sun don't shine. So hard in fact, that it knocked him off of his feet with a sickening sound of bone turning to dust. As time seemed to slow down, the background a maze of shining steam, A's face was nothing more than pure, unrivaled pain. And as he squealed, the words "Ave Maria" were heard in the back

"Again, why!" yelled A as his dick hurt.

"Pathetic." said Syn, just then his body was trapped in an iron maiden, thanks to Fluttershy. A saw this and got suspicious.

"What are you" started A, he then saw B summoning his tails "no don't you think about it!"

Fluttershy put a dark barrier around A and Rainbow Dash protecting them

"Do it Bee!" said Fluttershy.

Killer Bee made 3 tails appear, he then focused his chakra and created a chakra beast bomb and fired it blasting A's office to nothing. When the dust settled A's office was dust, but Fluttershy and B were okay.

Fluttershy put down the barrier revealing that Rainbow and A were okay and the Iron Maiden that held Syn was obliterated. Rainbow Dash ran over to Bee and Fluttershy and both of them gave her a High-five

"Nice one." said Rainbow.

"AHH!" said A. "My office"

"Sorry Raikage-sama!" said Fluttershy, Raikage pointed at her angrily.

"You better be" yelled A, he pointed at Bee "and you prepare for Iron claw punishment"

Faster than a millisecond later, Syn shot towards him, and kicked him directly where the sun don't shine. So hard in fact, that it knocked him off of his feet with a sickening sound of bone turning to dust. As time seemed to slow down, the background a maze of shining steam, A's face was nothing more than pure, unrivaled pain. And as he squealed, the words "Shantae for Smash" were heard in the back

Fluttershy, Rainbow and B were both shocked hearing this until they saw, Syn Shenron was not only alive but he was unscathed at all.

"N-No one's ever walked away from that attack with no scratch!" said Bee.

"Hmm, not as fun as I wanted" said Syn as he flew in the air "I think I'll leave for now" he grinned and tightened his fist "But this shall not be the last time you see me, I shall be back… and I shall kill you all"

He flew higher in the air, but Fluttershy would not have his escape

"Get back here!" yelled Fluttershy, she then flew in the air.

Syn spun around, ramming his fist into her chest… punched a hole in her heart, ripping it out and sent her flying back down.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Rainbow as she ran over to her as she regenerated

Syn tossed Flutter's heart to the side and flew away.

"It… freaken… hurts" choked Fluttershy

"What about me… I got cup check 3 times" cried A

"PISTACIO" came a scream

Bee, Fluttershy, Dash and A looked up, the clouds parted and a red blur ripped from the sky.

"SHANTAE FOR SMASH" yelled the blur

It gained speed as it twirled around, hit hiked its leg into the air… I blurred as it got even faster. It spun again and let out a happy cry… once it reached earth, time frozen.

Deadpool swung his leg downward… and his heel busted A in the dick, with such force, the floor under them shattered, pushing him down to the ground… to which shattered as well.

"HEAVENS KICK OF UNIVERSAL PAIN" screamed Deadpool

A eyes widened in pain, the intensity of it was mind destroying.

=== Leaf ===

The door opened to Oceanus room and she stepped out, she looked over at Hinata, then Gwen… then back to Hinata.

"I'll show you" said Oceanus

"Show us, no you tell" started Gwen

Hinata moved her hand up and clapped it over her mouth.

"That fine" said Hinata

Oceanus nodded

"If you can kill my brothers, my children will be free from their control" said Oceanus "I can then instruct them to flea and hid until its safe"

"We can agree to that" said Naru, coming up "If you want, they can hid in Hinata Canyon"

Hinata rubbed her head and chuckled

"You named it after me" said Hinata with a cocky grin

"What else would we call it" said Naru, she adjusted the pack on her back "So, we going?"

"Wait… you coming with us?" asked Gwen

Naru nodded

"I've got nothing better to do, Tsunade forbid me from joining the 5 Kage Summit" said Naru, she looked down a bit "She said I'm not ready for that kinda of pressure"

"I'm not trying to be hurtful Naru, really I'm not… your like a little sister to me" said Hinata "But Lady Tsunade is right to keep you away, you wouldn't be able to act accordingly"

"I would to" said Naru

Gwen blinked

"You high fived Garra the last time he visited" said Gwen

"SO" said Naru

"You wouldn't be able to do so at the Summit, that would be inappropriate for Kages to act" said Gwen

Naru huffed and turned her head

"That's stupide" said Naru

=== Land of Iron ===

Thanks to the magic of anime, all the Kage's were able to plan a meeting shortly after the Dragons attacked, and were able to meet in the Land of Iron.

Each Kage was able to bring up to two bodyguards if they needed to… each gathered at the table, there bodyguard(s) behind them. Tsunade sipped on her tea, gently setting the cup down… behind her was Sui-Feng.

"Cocky are we, Tsunade" came a voice

Sui-Feng looked over at the 4th Raikage, she tightened her fist.

"Whatever do you mean, A?" asked Tsunade

"You know what I mean, you only bring one guard" said A, behind him were two ninja behind him… C and Durai

"Is that a problem?" asked Tsunade

"I think you know full well what he is ask, Tsunade" came a older voice

Tsunade looked over at the 3th Tsuchikage, behind him were two ninja Atatsuchi and Kurotsuchi

"Humor me" said Tsunade

The Tsuchikage let out a growl.

"Konoha's power as sky rocketed in the past 3 years, higher than any village… and from the reports, you took the least damage from this Dragon attack" said Onoki

"That reminds me, why did he KEEP KICKING ME IN THE DICK" roared A

"So he pretty much just kick you the whole fight?" asked Sui-Feng

A slammed his hands on the table and stood.

"What did you say?" asked A

"I didn't stutter" said Sui-Feng

"Sui-Feng" warned Tsunade

"Yes Milady" said Sui-Feng, backing down… that didn't however stop her from glaring at A

"If it's alright with the rest of you, I'd like to start this meeting" said Mifune

"We will in a moment, but this is a matter of importance" said Mei, behind her were two ninja, Ao and Chojuro "Tsunade. Onoki made a valid point… the Leafs power has gone up quite a bit, care to share how?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh… she opened them.

"That is not why were are here" came a voice

Everyone looked over at Garra, the 5th Kazekage, behind him were Maud and Shukaku in small form

"We are here to discuss the Dragon threat" said Garra "Not leafs raise to power"

"Said the leaf ally" scoffed A

"I am, but that's not the point" said Garra "My village is surviving just fine, I do not need the power you three think a village needs to get by" Garra paused and closed his eye "The leaf has done nothing more then take mission, and follow their own teaching… if that lead to them getting stronger then you, well then" he opened them "You all have failed your village"

A, Onoki, and Mei stood in anger

"How dare you" yelled A

"You little brat" growled Onoki

"Didn't your parent raise you right?" yelled Mei

Maud didn't react, Shukaku just shook his head. Garra kept his cool, he leaned forward.

"My parents are dead" said Garra

Mei flinched.

"My mother died giving premature birth to me due to the Shukaku being seal into me… and Orochimaru killed my father" said Garra

"Oh, sorry for your losses" said Mei

"Loss… I only care that my mother died" said Garra "My father can burn in hell for all I care"

"Well, that doesn't seem nice" said Onoki

"He's the reason mom is dead" said Garra

"Are we gonna have this meeting sometime today?" asked Mifune

Everyone looked over, Garra nodded.

"Yes, I think Mifune is right… let us start this meeting on how to deal with these Dragons" said Garra

=== Island of the Dragons ===

Oceanus looked up at her home, former home… she didn't know what to call it at this point. Oceanus turned to the three leaf ninja who were going to storm mount Shenlong and kill her brothers. Oceanus let out a sad sigh that it's come to this… but knew it must be done.

"This… is my home" said Oceanus

Hinata, Naru and Gwen looked up at the large mountain… they tilted their heads up to see it peaked into the clouds… that were black and storm like.

"Right… never easy" said Gwen "come on, let's go"

Gwen moved forward… Hinata and Naru followed, Oceanus let out a sorrowful sigh… and followed them.

=== Summit ===

Mei, A, and Onoki were still bitching about leafs power.

"Rabble rabble rabble" rabble A

"Bitch bitch bitch biiiiiiiitch" bitched Mei

"Nag da nag nag nag" nagged Onoki

Mifune sighed… was this meeting ever gonna start.

"OH MY KAMI, THEY KILLED PRINCESS KENNY" came Twilights cry from her room, just under the meeting room. "YOU BASTARDS"

Mifune sighed again

=== Island of the Dragons ===

Oceanus, to say the least… was happy at the moment, she had found a large group of her children who had slipped away from the others and were free. However, been loyal to their mother, they stayed on the island, despite the danger lurking around.

Oceanus gave them a quick projection of he will, to let them know where they can temperedly live… they were told to go the long way around, as to not scare the villagers. The dragons all seemed to understand… but one stuck around.

It was a very large black dragon, it moved up to Hinata and started to sniff her. Hinata looked down at it, watching as it pushed at her hand… Oceanus watched curiously. Hinata smiled and lifted her hand slightly, she put her palm on his snout… Hinata smiled at the warms from it.

A echoic like purr came from the dragon, it quickly pushed forward and rubbed its head into Hinata.

"Y-You just bonded" said Oceanus

"Is… is that a bad thing?" asked Naru

"N-No… it's just" said Oceanus, she ran her finger thought her hair "I didn't think it was possible"

Hinata knelt down and rubbed the dragons face, she looked over.

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Well its… I mean" stammered Oceanus, she threw eh hands out "We're dragons… I thought we'd scare the humans"

"I've seen scarier" said Hinata

"Same" said Naru

"Ditto" said Gwen

Hinata watched as the dragon panted, its tail switched… she noticed the lack of teeth.

'Must only eat mush… then again, it could just swallow its food whole, skip the whole eating' thought Hinata

Oceanus could only smile, she was happy… maybe the human can bond with her children. She clapped her hand and got the dragon to look over, her eyes slit.

"I knew you just mad a new friend, but it's dangerous here… there is a large… HEY" said Oceanus, as her Night Fury child turned away from her "You can ignore me"

The night fury let out a grunt, and rolled its eyes.

Oceanus scowled slightly, her own child ignored her will…

"How is that possible" said Oceanus

The ground shook hard, they all looked over to see Naturon, his form was rather large and he look moleish with wings.

"Grah, you bitch… you freed my minions" roared Naturon, beating his chest "I'll kill you"

Oceanus scowled at her younger brother, who choice now to pick his nose.

"Naturon, I order you to stop" yelled Oceanus

"Whatever man, eat my ass" said Naturon

Oceanus growled again

"Your acting just like child" yelled Oceanus

Naturon snorted and dug deeper

"I am a child dude" said Naturon, flicking his slimy nugget at the group.

Hinata, Naru and Gwen were lost, Naturon seemed to notice… he could indulge them with that info, it will do nothing to hurt them.

"When a shadow dragon isn't in battle, they tend to act out the personality as the one who's wish gave birth to them" said Naturon

"and… your wisher, granter… what would you even call that person?" asked Gwen

"Snot important" said Naturon, shooting a snot rocket into the air, then catching it in his mouth "But if you must know… I was born from the wish of Bart Simpson"

=== Flash Back, 1700 years ago ===

Bart looked around the Comic Book store, looking for new issues of his comic… after failing to he walked up to the counter.

"Come on man, you haven't had any new comics in a while, whats the deal?" said Bart

The fat man, let out a groan, he looked over

"If you must know… my shipment is just running late" said Comic Book Guy "They shall be here in the next few days… or weeks"

"Weeks, what the hell am I gonna read till then?" asked Bart

"You could always re-read your old comics… who knows, you might have forgotten something from an old issue" said CBG "maybe the writes wrote something in the story, and changed later mid story"

"Yeah suuuuure man, like what… this character master something in 1 year, then it was later change to 1 day to seem more powerful"

"That's one example" said CBG

"Whatever" said Bart, he looked over to see some orbs "What are those?"

"Those are the Dragon Balls" said CBG

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Bart

CBG groined

"They were a prop used in the god awful movie Dragonball Evolution" said CBG "Worse Anime to Live Action Movie EVER"

"How much?" asked Bart

CBG seemed offended and gasped

"You think I'd sell them, surely you jest, I wouldn't sell them even if you had a mint copy of Moka's Diary" said CBG "Even if the movie was a flop, they are still priceless, you couldn't ever give me a fair price"

"I got 15 dollars" said Bart

"Deal" said CBG

They made their transaction, Bart left… CBG let out a grunt

"Worst Crossover Segment Ever" said CBG

=== Bart's Home ===

After doing a little, dare he say it… research, Bart found the magic words you were to speak to them… he grinned darkly, he was gonna have some fun.

=== School ===

Bart laughed as he scared the other children, he loomed over the dragon ball.

"You dare test me?" said Bart to the bully and other kid "I will summon the dragon, I will make my wish"

"He's bluffing" said Nelson

Bart swallowed, he stepped back.

"You dare test me?" said Bart

"Yeah, I do" said Nelson, cracking his knuckles

Bart sweat, he looked down and opened his palms.

"SHENRON, ARISE, COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH" yelled Bart

The orbs shined, the sky went black, lightning struck the orbs and from them a serpent dragon burst from them… roaring as it filled the sky. The kids scream and ran, Bart just looked up in awe.

"Cooooooooool" said Bart

The dragon circled around for a moment, then it loomed close.

"Who has summoned me?" asked Shenron

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you" said Bart

"I am the one known as Shenron, I am the Eternal Dragon… speak your wish" said Shenron

Bart put his hand to his chin… he thought it over for a good minute, much to Shenrons annoyance.

"I wish" started Bart

=== Flash Back End ===

"For everyone in town to eat my shorts" said Naturon with a smile "Only problem with his wish… he didn't specific… so he ended up eating them as well"

"Served the little asshole right" said Gwen

"I agree" said Hinata

"Whatever man, I'm gonna kill you" roared Naturon as he charge forward

The ground jumped out of the way, Hinata pointed out her finger and fired a beam of lighting. Naturon sneered and swung his wings down fast, creating gust of wind. The lightning came back Hinata, Gwen jumped in the way… she took in the lightning a redirected it at Naturon.

"**Whirlwind Spin**" yelled Oceanus

Oceanus wind hit the lightning and pushed it towards Naturon, who swung out his arm and dispelled the lightning. Naturon laughed at Oceanus's attempt.

"You think I didn't learn from having your power" said Naturon

Oceanus scowled, her cheeks puffed up and she sprayed water from her mouth. Naru, who had already gone shikai, trusted her fans forward, moving the water upwards.

"Hm" said Naturon

The water spun and formed a drill, coming back down at him… he side stepped it easily. Hinata and Gwen slammed into his side, their swords in his sides… he let out a gasp.

Naturon quickly grabbed, he let out a roar and his body exploded in flames… causing the two to take damage and jump away, Gwen then absorbed the remaining fire. Gwen quickly returned all the flames, but Naturon roared at it and snuffed it out.

"Whahahaha" laughed Naturon "You so weak, expectably you tattoo girl"

Hinata growled, she flashed forward and slammed hand into his gut.

"**CERO**" screamed Hinata

"NOOOOOOOOO" yelled Naturon, getting destroyed

When the cero died, and his ball hit the ground with a bounce… Hinata grabbed it.

"Well, that was easy" said Hinata, she turned around to Oceanus

"DROP IT" yelled Oceanus "HE AINT DEAD"

"Hm?" said Hinata

It was too late, a pink blob came from the ball… and wrapped around Hinata.

"What the hell" yelled Hinata, as she was wrapped up complete, and tightly

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" came a laugh

Hinata's form was quickly vanished as a larger, more dragonish Naturon slammed on the ground… he seemed to have a wolf look to him.

"YOU FOOL" yelled Naturon

Gwen, Naru and Oceanus scowled… Naturon moved out hid hand, and summoned a sword.

"You bastard" growled Gwen

Naturon gripped the sword, he rose it high into the air… it burst into flames.

"No" said Naru

"what?" asked Oceanus

"**Getsuga**" started Naturon

"HIT THE GROUND" yelled Gwen

Gwen flew towards the two and knocked them down, Naturon swung his sword.

"**Tensho**" yelled Naturon

Hinata's attack came from Naturon's sword, it ripped across the air and missed the group. Naturon roared with laughter… his arm shrouded in lightning, he stompped his foot into the ground.

"MOVE" screamed Gwen, but it was too late… Naturon was right at her

"**LARIAT**" yelled Naturon, slamming his arm into Gwen's neck

Gwen flew backwards from the hit, slamming into a mountain… she slumped forward from the strike. Naru scowled at Naturon, she threw her arm out and a clone formed, quick to help her with a Rasengan… an a large one at that.

Naru blasted forward, ripping the ground apart as she charged… she got close.

"**MEGA RASENGAN**" yelled Naru

Naturon grinned

"If you inflict too much damage, your friend will die" said Naturon

Naru froze in her tracks, Naturon sucker punched Naru, throwing her back. He let out a laugh and threw his arm out.

"This girl… her power is so vast" laughed Naturon, he drool with glee "and I think I've only scratched the surface of it"

Naturon roar as he powered up, Gwen looked up from the mountain… she flashed out and landed next to Naru and Oceanus.

"This is bad" said Gwen "What are we gonna do… we can't kill him, without killing Hinata… and even if that's what Hinata would want in this type of situation"

"We can't afford to lose her" said Naru "I know"

"YOUR ALL DEAD" yelled Naturon

Naturon went to power up again, but he froze… and shook.

"What?" cried Naturon, white blobs burst from his mouth and his eye socket

The blobs formed on his face, and into a wolf mask… once it filled half of his face, the eye under it was hollowvied.

"What is this" said Naturon

"**IT'S ME**" came Hinata's hollowed voice from his mouth

Naturon shook as he tried to move his body, but it didn't work

"How… how are you doing this?" asked Naturon

== Naturon's Inside ===

Within Naturon, was Hinata… wrapped in the same pink shit that absorbed her. Hinata was grinning wickedly… her arms outside the gunk, gripping some straps… her chakra powering out of her.

"Oh you don't know?" mocked Hinata, she laughed "Tell me… do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?"

"Of course I do" said Naturon, his voice reaching her "It's a human sacrifice, one who has a Biju sealed in them"

"Correct" said Hinata "Now, let me ask you… how many Biju are there?"

"9" said Naturon "10 if you count the 0 tail, 11 if you count the 10 tailed they come from"

"Very good" said Hinata, her grin went wickeder, if that's possible "Now… tell me, do you know what an Impact is?"

"Du-uh" said Naturon "Its when a human/Shinigami becomes a 10 tailed Biju"

"That's right" said Hinata

"Were are you going with this?" asked Naturon

"Let me answer your question, with a question" said Hinata "Did you know… that I caused an Impact"

There was a pauses

"YOU'RE… YOU'RE A" started Naturon

"I AM 10 TAILED BUJI FROM KONOHA" roared Hinata

=== Outside ===

Naturon hollowed in pain as Hinata black chakra washed over him, his scream reach high level… it was like a screech from a banshee having her first orgasm, Gwen, Naru and Oceanus cover their ears in pain.

"GET OUT" cried Naturon, stabbing his own arm into his gut.

Naturon grabbed onto the sealed Hinata, he ripped her out and tossed the pink blob aside. In midair, the blob melted… showing Hinata's new hollow armor. While her mask was still the same, her body armor was now different… her new armor showed over her sex smooth stomach, with red and yellow markings.

Her armor was red and yellow stripes, her claws were black as were her feet. Both her arms and legs had bladed shin guards… and her tails, were pure red chakra whipping around… this was Hinata's TRUE hollow armor.

Hinata throw her head back and let out a roar, one of which scared Naturon. Hinata cracked her neck… she readied herself… her armor started to crack.

'_Figures… but I can't say I'm surprised, this is the first time I'm using it'_ thought Hinata

In the blink of an eye, Hinata was an inch away from Naturon… who's eyes dilated to the size of a pin.

"Mommy" cried Naturon

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**" screamed Hinata

Hinata's claws ripped into his gut, the ripped it out… his blood filled that air, and his stomach flew to the left… he dropped died on the ground… and faded away. But what got Hinata's attention, after her armor shattered… was the dragon ball was still there.

Hinata bent down and grabbed the ball, she picked it up and examinded it. It levitated from his hand, and flew over to Oceanus, and into her palm.

"I'll take that" said Oceanus

"What are you gonna do with it?" asked Naru

Oceanus tiled her head back and… dropped the large ball in her mouth, and swallowed it, her throat stretched dramatically as it went down… it popped out near her left shoulder.

"ooooh mama JACKPOT" yelled Hinata

"What?" asked Oceanus

"Nothing" said Hinata

Oceanus looked around for a few moments, then pushed ahead.

"Let's get moving… the sooner we kill my brothers, the sooner my children are free" said Oceanus

=== Meeting ===

Tsunade tilted her head back as she chugged on her drink, she wipe her mouth and stared at A, Onoki and Mei… who have yet to stop bitching. They were so busy, they didn't notices Sui-Feng was under the table… sucking her off.

Tsunade rubbed the top of Sui-Feng's head, letting her know she was doing a great job.

Garra was make sand figures in his hand, then crushing them… then making new ones, he wasn't crushing them out of anger or spite towards said person, he was just breaking down the sand.

Maud was leaning back against the wall, her head tilted down slightly… a snore escaped her throat.

Shukaku was doing his own thing… and that was playing his SSB4 for the 3DS, he had heard of a ballot going on for a new character(s)… and he prayed to Kami it would be Shantae… she is such a cutie genie and she is ret 2 go.

=== Island of the Dragons ===

The group had stopped to rest by a lake for a few moments, to get ready for whatever is next. Hinata dove into the water and swam after her own food, as the other started to make plans… Oceanus looked over to see her Night Fury childe still sticking around, it watched the lake and waited for Hinata.

"Oceanus" came Gwen's loud voice

Oceanus looked over

"We need to know more about your brothers… who would we be fighting next? and what is its powers?" asked Gwen

Oceanus thought for a moment

"Well… I think Syn is going the cliché numerical order… so next will be Rage" said Oceaus

"The 6 star Dragon?" asked Naru

Oceanus turned to Naru, her six star Dragon shine in the light

"… 5 Star Dragon" said Naru

Oceanus nodded her head.

"Yes… he has command over lightning and slime" said Oceanus "While he is a very small dragon, he can increase his size dramatically to gain power"

"So he can pull an Akamichi, who cares" came Hinata's voice… with clones, and lots of fish.

"Hinata… why did you caught so many?" asked Naru

"I asked her to… I hope to lure some of my baby's out and free them" said Oceanus "That and I need to consume over 10lbs of fish a day"

Hinata plopped the fish for her, Naru and Gwen in a basket… when the clones dropped the other fish on the ground the night fury dove in with his razor sharp teeth.

"Huh… I thought he was toothless" said Hinata

"Retractable teeth" said Oceanus, she dipped a fish in her mouth and down her throat… only pull out its skeleton.

"That is creepy" said Gwen

"I think it's hot" said Hinata

"Hinata… do I need to get a spray bottle?" said Gwen, as she prepared to roast her fish

"Fuck you… not my fault my instinct to breed is strong" said Hinata

Oceanus just blinked, her face blushed with a tint of green… she looked up and let out a call that dragons could understand. After a few moments, many small dragons flew down and started to approach.

"Ah… there so cute" said Naru, reaching out to touch one

The small dragon crooked it head quickly to inspect, her wiggling fingers looked worms… it licked its lips, and eye. The small dragon moved quickly and snapped the finger, getting Naru to shriek and the dragon to jump and scurry away from her and to the fish.

"The little ones aren't very bright… so next time, beware" said Oceanus, eating another fish

"Thanks" said Naru, sucking on her finger

Hinata was waiting for her fish to finish roasting, her Night Fury friend coming up to her… in nudge her.

"Hm?" said Hinata

The Night Fury started to open it mouth and gag, he heaved… and regurgitated its fish in her lap. Hinata looked down at it, then back at the dragon… it licked its lips and made a chewing motion.

"Seriously?" asked Hinata

The dragon looked at her, it did the motions again. Hinata sighed and started to push the fish away.

"Gururururu" growled The Night Fury

"He doesn't like that" said Oceanus

Hinata sighed again, she picked up the nasty vomit cover fish… and took a small bite, it was awful.

"Hmmm" lied Hinata "hmmm-hmmm, so good"

The Night Fury swallowed

"Seriously?" said Hinata, she steeled herself… and swallowed.

Hinata shook in discomfort, but grinned to show the dragon she enjoyed it. The dragon pushed it head under her hand… she pat him, getting it to let out its dragon sound. Oceanus was happy to see her baby to make a friend with a human, which is what she wanted most of all.

Oceanus heart then started to break as she remembered that her brothers are gonna die… she closed her eyes, and wept in silent.

"Hey… Oceanus?" asked Gwen

Oceanus looked up and over

"Yes?" asked Oceanus

"Are all the Shadow Dragons born from a different wish?" asked Gwen

"Yes" said Oceanus with a nod

"May I ask… what is your?" said Gwen

Oceanus thought about it, she nodded her head.

=== 3000 years ago ===

"FIRE" screamed the red haired mercenary

Her men stood in a line and fired their guns simultaneously. Their target, who was an evil monk by the name of Tenkai, was ripped down with ease.

The mercenary pointed her finger forward, towards the red glow that was admitting from a large crater.

"ADVANCE" yelled the women "DEATH TO THE DEMON KING, DEATH TO NOBUNAGA ODA"

"YES LADY MAGOICHI" roared the men

Magoichi let her men rush ahead, to help clear out the reminisces of that evil man's army… for him to return from hell, does his thirst for blood never quenched.

A few fools tried to ambush Magoichi, in a flash she had her shotgun out… she moved it towards them and fired, killing them with ease.

"Fools" said Magoichi

Magoichi reached the top of the stairs, and just blinked… she looked to the right to see the eastern army, with Ieayasu ordering his men. She looked to the left to see Mitunari ordering his… they were about to fight.

She looked back to the right to see Tsuruhime sitting atop Tadakatsu, getting ready to fight. She looked to the left to see Yoshitsugu ordering Kanbee and Shimazu.

She looked to the right again to see Kutaro standing in place, twirling his sai, and Date Masamune was sharpening his blades. Back to the right Motochika and Yukimura grabbing there weapons and preparing to fight.

"MAGOICHI MY LOVE" came a cry behind her.

Magoichi reached down and grabbed her pistol, she twirled it and grabbed the barrel, then smashed the handle into the face of the man behind her… breaking Keiji's nose.

The army didn't even notice her, and apparently never saw her men pass as they were fighting the demon kings army… she let out a growl, they were getting ready for war, in the middle of a resurrection of the world's worst being.

Magoichi rose her gun in the air and fired, the loud exploitation of her gun, with the power of her four ring turning the bullets into missiles, that is not over power in any way, got them to jump.

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM" screamed Magoichi, she walked into the middle of the field "WELL?"

"Magoichi, you bitch… how dare you show your face" said Mitsunari "You are a servant of Hideyoshi, get over here"

"No" said Magochi

"Ah, so you plan to join my army" said Ieayasu

"No" said Magoichi, she shook in anger "I am here… BECAUSE NOBUNAGA IS BEING RESURRECTED"

A red beam filled the air, she hung her head

"IS… IS RESURRECTED" yelled Magoichi

Magoichi strolled past the armys, she looked back… she looked at the two leaders, and shook her head.

"You two are fool who wish to control something you are not ready for… your just a bunch of brats" said Magoichi, she turned in a dramatic flair "And you know nothing about leading a country"

=== Break ===

Oceanus pushed a fish down her throat and pulled it out… she let out a burp

"I won't bore you with the details of the fight… but they all banded together and kill him" said Oceanus, she looked down "At a price"

=== 3000 years ago ===

Magoichi closed her eyes and cried, she watched as Oichi… her sweet little flower, whom she had found hiding in her storage shed, and took care of her… and fell in love with her, willingly go to hell, to seal Nobunaga for good.

Magoichi wiped her eyes, her training taught her to cry and get it over with fast… but this was more difficult. She turned back to the army's… who were looking as if they were gonna fight again, she took in a deep breath.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE" roared Magoichi "YOU TWO ARE NOT FIT TO RULE"

She snapped her finger, all her men… all 100,000 were positioned to shot and kill them all if they tried anything.

"I am the ruler… I shall rule this land and make it how I" started Magoichi "How Oichi had dreamt it to be"

"You mean that demon?" came an annoying voice, from Yoshiaki Mogami, a character Moka hated so much, she didn't care if she misspelt his name.

Magoichi looked behind her to see the weasel smiling, she put the barrel of her pistol in his mouth… and fired. Magoichi looked down at the others, she snapped her finger… one of her men brought her one of her prized positions… a Dragon Ball.

"Who has one of these?" asked Magoichi

She waited, slowly… 5 hands came up, Magoichi looked around.

"Anyone else?" barked Magoichi "There are 7 of these… there is one left"

"Ma'am" said one of her men running up, he knelt and presented her with her prize "this was found in the remains of the Demon Kings former dwellings"

Magoichi turned and grabbed the Dragon Ball, it bore six stars… she held it tight.

"Gather the rest" said Magoichi

=== Moments Later ===

Magoichi had to threaten all but Tsuruhime to hand over the Dragonball, once they learned of its power… they were dead set on keeping it. After shooting the dead body of Mogami to get her anger across to them all, did they stop insisting they get there wish.

Magoichi placed the last orb down… she leaned up.

"COME FORTH OH MIGHTY SHENRON AND GRANT MY WISH" yelled Magoichi

The sky turned back, a beam ripped out from the dragon balls, it poked into the clouds and Shenron loomed down… his face come close to Magoichi.

"Who has called me forth?" asked Shenron

"That would be me… Magoichi Saika, soon to be ruler of all of the country" said Magoichi

A few people in the crowed was about to bitch… but after shooting Mogami again, they stopped.

"What is your wish" asked Shenron

"A man by the name of Nobonaga had been pulling the string into this whole war… I wish for all 'HIS' damage would be reversed" said Magoichi

Shenron's eyes shined red for a moment.

"I can do this… however, there is one soul I cannot bring back" said Shenron

Magoichi hung her head, a tear dripped… she had a gut feeling.

"The one known as Oichi Oda, refuses to come back from hell… as she wishes to insure that Nobunaga stays in hell" said Shenron "With that knowledge, do you still wish for the same thing?"

"Yes" said Magoichi

=== End Flash Back ===

"So… you were born from Magoichi wish?" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Oceanus, she smiled "She rule over the country for 30 years… she sadly died while testing her improved arsenal"

"Hmm" said Gwen, she moved her hand behind her head "She's a Zanpakuto spirt now"

"She is?" asked Oceanus

"So is Oichi" said Hinata "But I don't think they interact"

"Time in the soul society makes one forget" said Gwen

"Yeah… now that I think it, Masamune and Yukimura were there too, there in squad 0 now" said Hinata

"Hmm… your right" said Naru

"Yelp… this scene is getting weird, can we have a motion wipe time skip?" asked Hinata

A black bar slid across the screen… the group was now facing Rage.

"Thank You" said Hinata

Rage let out a roar, he flex his giant form.

"I've been expecting you" said Rage

"Really? Wow… who'd of guessed" mocked Gwen

Rage twitched… then smiled

"Wanna hear the story of my wisher life and what lead her to make her wish?" said Rage

"Sure" said Hinata, reaching for her sword

=== Flash Back ===

Code: 6fbeyfns8ehvsdhgu7

]

]

]

]

Project: Magma

]

]

Operation System: 10%

Objective: Assist in Locating Groudon

Secondary Objective: Obey, Learn and Adapt

]

]

]

Systems Online

BOOP

A young android eyes opened for the first time since her shut down, as she moved her head around a small sound came from her.

Vzzt

She looked to the left

Vzzt

She looked to the right… her eyes flashed with info as she took in her surroundings, her eyes landed on a calendar… she saw the date XX/XX… it's been 10 years since she was last online.

"It's… online" said a man in a red cloak

Vzzt

She looked over, a man with red hair and glasses approached her

"Hello… my name is Maxie" said the Man, now known as Maxie

Her eyes flashed and another sound came out from her, she took in her new info

"… Maxie" said the girl, she tilted her head, her purple hair fell

"Yes, Maxie… I am the leader of Team Magma" said Maxie

"Team… Magma" said the girl

"Yes… and I require your assistance" said Maxie, he pushed up his glasses "From this day forward, you are a asset to Team Magma… and you shall go under the name of Courtney"

Her eyes flashed

"Roger… Roger" said Courtney

=== Days Later ===

Courtney looked up at the wall, her eyes scanned the ancient writing… her eyes flashed.

"Well?" asked Maxie "What's it say"

"Its… a warning" said Courtney "Its warns… people of the… power of Groudon… and Kyogre"

"Yes yes, but were to find Groudon?" asked Maxie

"It doesn't say… it looks as… if a part… of the wall's missing" said Courtney

"What? But who would" started Maxie

"Well well, Maxie… long time no see" came a voice

Maxie turned around

"Archie" growled Maxie "You bastard"

"I'm a bastard? You're the one looking to throw the earth balance into chaos" said Archie

Courtney looked over

"What is… he talking… about?" asked Courtney

"Nothing, he lies" said Maxie, he swung out his arm "Now, help me deal with him"

Courtney pulled out her pokeball, as did Maxie and Archie

"2 on 1… that hardly seems fair" came an alluring voice

Courtney's eyes moved over, and her face heated up… a dark skinned beauty stepped out, pokeball in her hand.

"Let me help you" said the women

"Ah, Shelly… was starting to think you got lost" said Archie

"As if, the smell of Magma scum is far too strong" said Shelly

=== Time Skip, Magma Base ===

"Damn those Aqua's" said Maxie

Courtny was sitting on the floor, as she didn't need to sit in chair… she was studying a book, and awaiting the next order… she was also programmed to take in all calls that Magma were making, to inform Maxie at a moment's notice of info.

"Anything?" asked Maxie

"No… there is… nothing to" started Courtney, she stopped and listened in "Yes… a possible… lead, 82% sure… it is… vital"

=== Meteor Falls ===

"Get back here" yelled Maxie, running off after Archie, leaving Shelly and Courtney

Shelly reached for her pokeball, yet Courtney did nothing… she blinked

"Why aren't you getting your pokeball?" asked Shelly

"I was… not order… too" said Courtney "I do… not wish… for my… Gardevoir to… fight… if not… needed"

Shelly slowly put her pokeball away

"Why are you helping that man?" asked Shelly

Courtney's eyes flashed

"I don't… understand… the question" said Courtney

"Maxie… why are you helping him" said Shelly

"He… reactivated me" said Courtney "He… upgraded me"

"But don't you realize what he is trying to do… if Groudon is awaken, the ocean will be destroyed" said Shelly

"Ocean?" asked Courtney, she tilted her head

Shelly was taken aback, then smiled… she pointed to a cave entrance

"Follow me… let me show you" said Shelly

=== Moments later ===

The stars were out, the moon was at the perfect angel to reflect on the ocean so perfectly. The ocean was calm and still… Lapra's were swimming with their families, a Corsola or two were resting on the beach, and some Wailord poked their heads out for some air.

Shelly leaned back and took in the view, she looked over at the seminally younger girl, who studied it with a monotone face. Shelly frowned slightly, she was hoping this would get her to see her error… she looked onward

"Its… nice" said Courtney

Shelly felt something on her hand, it made her blush as it cupped her hand. She didn't even need to look down, she knew it was the younger girls hand.

=== Weeks Later ===

Ever since that day, Courtney has been secretly working with Shelly to destroy Magma chances… she would still help them greatly, but she would inform Shelly moments later via text through her computer brain.

All seemed lost when the Red Orb fell into the hands of Aqua… until Maxie found an orange orb. After having Courtney, who thought it was harmless, look it up… he learned it was a Dragonball, 1 of 7 orbs. Once all 7 are gathered… a wish is granted.

=== A Few More Weeks ===

Courtney did everything in her power to help Aqua locate them, but failed... she had no way of locating them before hand, and it didn't help that she was starting to get left out of the loop, as she couldn't help locate them.

On top of that, she didn't know where they were stored… even more so, Magma's numbers have sky rocketed, as Aqua's as remained the same. Courtney was getting desperate, she one day asked if she could be of assistance… she was meet with a glare from Maxie.

"Courtney… do you know what caller id is?" asked Maxie

Courtney titled her head, before she could speak Maxie approached her.

"You see… your WiFi is connected to MY internet" said Maxie "You mind telling me, why you made some call that are in the middle of the ocean, several times in the last weeks?"

Courtney's mind went blank, literally… as she was shut down.

"Backstabbing android" muttered Maxie

=== Time Skip, ? ===

By sure force of her new found will, Courtney rebooted herself… she quickly shot up and out of the base. Upon reaching the outside, she heard Maxie laughing.

"Finally, I shall have my wish" yelled Maxie

"You monster, you shot her" yelled Archie

Courtney's rushed to see what happened, she rounded a corner… her robotic eyes shrank, Shelly was in Archie's arms… bleeding out. Maxie happened to look over, her sneered.

"Your too late… now be a good girl, AND STAY PUT" said Maxie

Courney's programming made her freeze, she couldn't move.

"ARISE DRAGON, COME HITHER AND GRANT MY WISH" yelled Maxie

The sky went black, and Shenron burst from the dragon ball's, Archie looked over at Courtney.

"Why do you stand there" said Archie

"I… was ordered" said Courtney "I can… disobey"

"But you helped us" said Archie

"Loophole" said Courtney "I was… never told… not to… tell others"

Shenron loomed down

"Why have you summoned me?" asked Shenron

"You're an advance android… cant you reprogram yourself?" said Archie

"I… I… I" started Courtney

"Hmm, yes… well" started Maxie, intimidated by Shenron

Courtney closed her eyes, she focused hard

Code: 6fbeyfns8ehvsdhgu7

]

]

]

]

Project: Magma

]

]

Operation System: 10%

Objective: My Own

Secondary Objective: Learn and Adapt

]

]

]

Systems Online

BOOP

It was the best she could do, but she could get better… Courtney moved

"SPEAK YOUR WISH, LET ME RETURN TO MY SLUMBER" yelled Shenron

"Ok, well I wish" started Maxie

Courtney hit Maxie out of the way, his eyes widened in horror.

"I WISH FOR MY FREEDOM" yelled Courtney

"IT IS DONE" said Shenron

And just like that, he was gone… Maxie stared with his mouth agape, he looked back to Courtney who was grinning.

"Uh… would it help if I said sorry?" said Maxie

"Depends" said Courtney

"On what?" said Maxie

"Did you… shoot Shelly?" said Courtney

=== Flash Back End ===

Rage's head rested on the ground, and his skull was quickly crushed… Hinata killed him turning his flash back, just to save a fight… as sadly, Moka is still suffering from some writers block. Oceanus swallowed 5-star dragonball and the group pushed on… freeing many more dragons.

=== Moments later ===

Nova and Eis stood back to back, they opened there wings.

"With my fire, I'll burn you to your bone" said Nova

"With my ice, I'll freeze you to your soul" said Eis

"Before we fight… what wish brought you forth?" asked Hinata

"It's not worth going into deep detail" said Eis "We were born together from the wish of Inkaku and Ginkaku to have power, nothing more"

Nova and Eis flew apart, both getting ready for a fight. Eis went after Naru, as Nova went after Gwen… Hinata watched as the two went in vastly different directions… leaving Hinata and Oceanus alone.

Hinata scratched her nose… she moved closer to the dragon beauty, she wrapped her arm around her, getting her to look over. Hinata just spouted her grin, Oceanus smiled at her… then tackled her to the ground.

Cloth went flying into the air, and a giggle escaped Oceanus throat.

"Come here you" said Oceanus

=== Eis ===

Naru slide across the ground and ice… she tried to get traction, but couldn't. Eis threw his head back and laughed he threw his arm out.

"You've all gotten lucky to make it this far" said Eis, beams of eye ripped from his eyes

Naru jumped in fear and avoided the blast… everything the beam hit was quickly turned to eyes and shattered into snow. Eis grinned and flashed out of sight, Naru stopped and looked around… Eis appeared behind Naru.

He swung his arms towards her neck and chopped at her, cracking her hard. Naru let out a chocking gasp but wasn't able to fall… as Eis held her with his hands as he applied pressure. Naru let out a scream and unleashed her chakra, pushing him away.

Naru quickly got a distance between them, her ran thought hand sighs.

"**Fire Style**" started Naru

"You think that will work on me?" said Eis, he took in a breath

"**Fire ball jutsu**" yelled Naru

Eis let out his breath, Naru's fire ball barreled at Eis. Eis's breath froze the fire into a solid figure, it flew towards him… he swung out his arm and shattered it. The moment the shatter ice was gone, Naru was up in Eis face… fist pulled back.

Naru slammed her fist into his jaw as hard as she could, only for him to grin… his eyes flashed and his ice crawled up her arm.

"NO" yelled Naru

Eis reached out and grabbed her arm, freezing her faster.

"I don't think so… you die here" said Eis

Naru growled, Ai's chakra washed over her, but did nothing to stop the freezing. Naru closed her eyes, hoping a miracle.

A roar filled the sky, as if answering her call… for some reason the roar sounded like a moan. A blue dragon flew across the sky, it flew high overhead… it looked down to see Naru in trouble. The dragon drove down and headed right at Eis.

It swung its tail out and throw massive spikes, they rained down near Eis, missing him… and alerting him. Eis grinned and held Naru in front of him, the dragon flew past and cyrcled back around… it flew in place.

With her free hand, Naru moved it to her chest… and pointed at it. The dragon titled its head… it turned around a flew away.

"That's right, run away… you can't save this girl" said Eis, he looked down "Ready to die"

Naru just grinned, the dragon was diving back down, it swung its tail towards her, firing a spike.

"Are you?" asked Naru

The spike ripped into Naru chest, getting her to scream.

"What in the" started Eis

Naru ripped the spike out, and quickly swung it around… ripping it into his throat. Eis's ice scatter, he stumbled back holding is bleeding throat.

"You bitch" growled Eis

Naru didn't even have to act, the dragon that saved her flew forward and clammed its jaw onto its uncles face… and crushed it. The dragonball rolled out of its mouth, as the dragon ate its uncles flesh, it ended up kicking it over to Naru.

Naru reached down and grabbed it… she polished it off and looked up, her new friend looking at her. Naru reached her hand up, and pat its nose… the dragon, known as a Deadly Nadder, sniffed her once… then pushed into it.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen let out a scream as her body exploded into flames, she was riding atop of her new friend… a Monstrous Nightmare, whose body was also flaming.

Nova panted… none of his fire attacks worked on this Gwen girl, as she literally eat whatever he can throw at her.

Nova held up his hands and started to fade away.

"I give up… take my dragonball to my sister" said Nova, fading away

Gwen jumped from her new friend and grabbed the dragon ball in midair. She floated back down to the ground, as her monstrous friend landed by her… he nuzzled her. Gwen gently pat him back, she looked up to see the mountain peak… it was even closer.

=== Hinata and Oceanus ===

Hinata and Oceanus were snuggled close, both were naked and sweaty… there breast pressed up against each other, and there cock rubbed against each other's, both dripping with cum. Oceanus smiled and forcefully kissed Hinata again, it was clear she was Alpha… Hinata was powerless to her knowledge of the body.

I mean how can us compete with what she did… I mean she stuck her finger up Hinata ass and pushed on that on spot, as she was sucking her off and using tongue that way she did. Let not forget that her cock is so long, thick and hard… for those who want to know, Oceanus was at least 10 inches, and nearly half an inch wide.

It kinda saddened Hinata that she wouldn't be able to fully take it in her mouth… ahh, tis sad, but its life.

Gwen and Naru stared down the two, who just seemed to notice them… both smiled and waved.

=== Moments Later ===

Oceanus just swallowed both the 4 star, and 3 star dragon ball at the same time… Hinata just drooled again.

"Oh yeah… so glad I'm tapping that" grinned Hinata

"Yeah yeah you horny mutt" said Gwen, she looked over at Oceanus "Who's next?"

"That would be Haze" said Oceanus

=== Haze Cave ===

There, handing from his sisters soiled panty hose… in a sad as display of loneliness and sadness, hung Haze… decked out in a flamboyant batman suit. His cock hanging limp for the world to see, glinting in sweat and his own seed.

Very inappropriate Adult on Shotacon Yaoi Dragon Porn playing on a small TV. His face was bright blue, eyes were bulged, tongue was dangling out, and deep gashes at his bleeding neck.

"Fucker went the way of David Carradine" said Gwen

"Least he died with a smile on his face" said Naru

"I'm sure he wasn't smiling in the end" said Hinata

Oceanus moved up her hand, and obliterated her sick sad brother… his dragon ball dropped to the ground, and after she washed it… and I mean WASH it… she swallowed it.

"Ok… all that's left is that bastard Syn" said Oceanus

"Wait… what was Haze's wish?" asked Naru

Oceanus looked over

"well… you see" started Oceanus

=== Black Screen ===

"That's fucking sick" yelled Naru

"I think I'm gonna puke" said Gwen

"Nightmares fuel" said Hinata

=== Castle ===

Syn stood there… looking down at his sister and the girls she brought with her… the dragons the girls bounded with, were on their way back to Konoha.

"So… the other are dead" said Syn

"Yes" said Oceanus, she readied herself

"I see" said Syn, he looked over at Naru… and grinned darkly "So… you are here as well"

Naru blinked, she looked around and pointed at herself

"Me?" asked Naru

"yes… you killed the man who made the wish that birthed me" said Syn

"But… I never seen the" started Naru, her eyes widend… the events of Ch. 72 aka Wrath of the Fallen, flooded her memory. "Bojack"

Syn took a stance, he let his energy flow… he laughed.

"That is right" said Syn

Syn blasted forward towards the group… the girls all jumped away, his fist hit the ground and ripped it apart. His muscles exploded in size, getting Naru and Oceanus to swallow a lump.

Syn turned to attack Oceanus, but Hinata rushed forward and slammed into him, knocking him away.

"Don't think so" said Hinata

Syn turned to Hinata, his eyes drifted to Oceanus… the dragonball appear thought her skin. Syn grinned… he stepped back.

"DIE" yelled Gwen

Gwen came from the sky, her foot slammed into Syn neck, he stumbled back. However, it didn't faze him for long… Syn regained his balance quickly. Oceanus moved her arms up and hurled her wind at him.

"**WHIRLWIND SPIN**" yelled Oceanus

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU**" yelled Hinata

The two moved fused and slammed into Oceanus, his burnt body flew out of the cloud of smoke. Naru flashed behind him, a Rasengan in her hand full and charged.

"**RASENGAN**" yelled Naru

Naru smashed her hand into Syn back, throwing him forward… Gwen came down on him, hitting him into the ground. She throw her arms up, both ripping with lightning.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE" yelled Gwen, slamming her fist down into him

Gwen flipped off of him, Oceanus flew above… her palm shined with a orb of fire.

"Goodbye" said Oceanus, firing the attack

Syn looked up… and took it full on, creating a massive explosion. His dragonball flew into the air… and bounce across the ground.

"That was anti climatic" said Hinata

Oceanus floated down… she grabbed the 1 Star ball.

"Shame you had to rebel" said Oceanus "But in the end, I'm still Alpha"

"Are you?" came Syn voice from the Dragon ball

The 1 star dragon ball flew into Oceanus head… and bore in, she let out a scream an in a horrible display, exploded.

"What" said Gwen

"the" said Naru

"Hell" said Hinata

Standing in the wake of Oceanus dust, stood the new Syn Shenron… he was now, Omega.

Omega stood stong… he was fully complete with all dragon balls within him, he emitted a murderous and demonic aura that pours down on Hinata, Gwen and Naru. They steel themselves and prepare for what happens next.

"Oh man." uttered Naru

"Here he comes!" yelled Hinata.

Omega covers his body in poisonous smog and rushes the 3 girls with in a breakneck speed, the poison streaming behind them.

"Get close to me!" commanded Gwen

They did as they were told and Gwen put a large barrier around the group, when the smog closed it Omega flew around the barrier multiple times in a cyclone like fashion. Naru and Hinata looked around, but they could not see Omega at all, but they could sense them, the only thing beyond their sight is his actions.

"Fuck" said Naru.

"Calm down, he can't get in my barrier" said Gwen.

Just then the group could hear the sound of crackling electricity. It was at that point the girls could see lighting fly across the sky except it was colored purple.

"What he doing?" asked Naru.

"He's got the upper hand while were stagnated, watch out for what he does." said Gwen.

A loud roar rang through the air.

"Oh shit." said Hinata

"**THUNDER CLAP**!" yelled Omega

Several large thunderbolts strike the outside of the barrier creating a blinding light that engulfed all.

"What happened, Gwen, Naru!" yelled Hinata.

When the light died down, Hinata and Naru saw that the barrier was still active.

"Looks like it didn't work." said Naru.

They both then looked back at Gwen, but were horrified to see that Omega had pierced her stomach with a flame covered fist. Gwen grin her teeth, she spit up blood… her eyes burning with anger

"B-Bastard" cursed Gwen

"GWEN!" yelled Naru.

"How did he" started Hinata, she looks down to see a hole in the ground "he dug inside when the lightning struck!"

"Now crumble!" said Syn and he tossed Gwen's body to the side.

Hinata goes to her and sees the barrier around them crumbled letting the poisonous smog in. But Gwen, burned, puts her hands up… her eyes flash

"NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Gwen.

Put a barrier around the smog before it could touch then, she then closed her palms causing the barrier to implode, dispersing the smog.

Gwen heal yourself!" yelled Hinata.

"Worthless skank." said Omega.

Naru drew her zanpakuto and charged at Omega only for the attack to be blocked with his bare hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" scream Naru "Bring Peace to this world, Kyoshi"

Naru swung her fans breaking his defense

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Naru, she made two large stones rise from the ground and smashed then against Omega, only to leave no effect.

"Ha ha" chuckled Omega

Hinata came from behind and stabbed Omega in the back shedding his blood.

"Take this you bastard!" yelled Hinata.

Omega just grinned, he made the spikes on his back longer at a bullet like speed, Hinata quickly blocks the attack, but feels the electricity flow through the attack and it shocked her. Omega was then it with an energy sphere from a fully healed Gwen.

"Bite this." said Gwen.

Omega pushes away, he quickly turns to the group and puts up his hands and points them at the group.

"Time to typhoon!" yelled Omega.

Omega manipulated the wind, water and ice and created a large tornado that trapped the group and cut them multiple times with the wind and ice slicing their skin. When it dispersed Hinata fell miles down on her head, Gwen landed on her back and Naru lands on her stomach. Hinata, Gwen and Naru struggle to get up

"HA HA HA, useless!" said Omega, he stepped on Hinata's hands, pushing down hard

"Y-You bastard." said Hinata.

"Then Oceanus is the bitch" said Omega, Hinata widened her eyes "I can tell you that she feels pain when I use her power."

Omega pointed his palm into the air, a large tornardo then formed ravaging the sky.

"Ah HA HA HA HAH, SHE'S SCREAMING GOOD, NOTHING BUT PAIN AND RESISTANCE!" yelled Omega

Hinata grit her teeth, tears weld up in her eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU" roared Naru

Naru's body was covered in red chakra, she gave off a murderous intent. She stood up, her body twitched as 4 tails of chakra whipped behind her

"What the" started Omega

Naru moved towards Omega, getting him to back off Hinata's hand. Omega disperse the tornado, before he could counter attack, Naru clenches her fists and punches Syn in his stomach harder than any person has ever done.

"Naru." uttered Gwen.

"Ai must have hatted him too." said Hinata,

The strike to Syn caused the dragon's gag reflex to activate and he then threw up Oceanus and Nova. Shit you not, just like with Cell did with #18 in DBZ… he puked them out.

Before Syn, as he diverted, could take them back Hinata rushes him and slices at his arm and leg, she used her sword handle to uppercut his chin and launch him in the air… she flashed over and grabbed Oceanus. Naru looked back at Gwen, she slid across the ground with Nova on her shoulder

"Trapped him!" yelled Gwen used a binding spell to seal Omega in the air.

"You whores!" yelled Syn.

"Now to end it!" yelled Naru.

Naru put her hands up in the air, she focus hard and a sphere of chakra formed in midair.

Hinata and Gwen looked up to see it was small, they rose their hands… and offer Naru there chakra. Oceanus and Nova regained consciousness… they looked up and also offer chakra.

"Kill him" said Oceanus

Naru moved her hands around and the sphere began to spin and grow as she pour her chakra… along with Ai's Muramasa's, Kyoshi's and Ai's followers, the sphere was a mountain sized rasengan.

"EAT THIS!" yelled Naru. She threw the attack at Syn… who could only scream. Once it hit it ground and against his skin, it exploded, eradicating him for good. "**SPIRIT BOMB**"

Naru looked at what she guessed was the ashes of Syn, and smiled. Naru went to turn around… as she did a Senkaimon ripped open and Ranmacat touched down in his werecat form.

"Motherfucker" said Ranmacat, quick to start pissing on the ashes "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Ok… so, that happened" said Naru

"Yeah… it did" said Hinata

PING PING PING

Naru looked back to see the dragonball rolling across the ground, she quickly put up her defences. They flew over and past Naru, and into Oceanus mouth… she swallowed them all, except for one… the 1 star ball.

Oceanus gripped it in her grasp… and destroyed it.

"I forbid you to regenerate" said Oceanus

=== Sumit ===

"Ok… so, let's talk about those dragons" said A

"Finally" said Mifune

Twilight was standing next to her father, she needed to learn this stuff one day… so why not now. A samurai came into the room quietly… he moved up to Twilights ear and spoke softly. Twilight blinked… she lips quivered, then she erupted into laughter.

Mifune looked over at his daughter, as was everyone else.

"And just what is so funny young lady?" asked Onoki

"Three leaf ninja have dealt with the problem already" said Twilight, getting dropped jaws from Mei, A, and Onoki "So… meeting adjourned"

"Thank kami" said Mifune, banging the gable

=== Leaf ===

Dragons flew overhead… this time, there were no screams of fear.

"This… is Konoha" Narrated Hinata

Hinata, riding on the back of her new friend the Night Fury flew overhead… behind her, as the Night Fury was just gliding, were Gwen on her Monstrous Nightmare and Naru on her Deadly Nadder.

"Like any village, we are targeted to be attack by enemy villages" Narrated Hinata

The trio dove down and flew past the Kage monument, were Naru's face was just about finished.

"While most village there surrounding to their advantage, we usually have to face it head on" Narrated Hinata

The dragons ripped over the forest of death, going further past and over Hinata's Canyon… were the Dragons were nesting.

"In the past we've used all the village has to offer to protect it" narrated Hinata

The dragons twirled around and flew back towards the village

"We've use Summoning, Kekkai Genkai's and now" Narrated Hinata, she and the other flew at the screen as it went white "Dragons"

X

**Wow, I just can't stop writing this long long chapters, hope that's ok with all you.**

**Next Time: Ninja's vs Titans**


	105. Ninja vs Titans

**NOTE: This Chapter might contain some Spoilers to AoT... and... death**

A young girl stood in line with her fellow soldiers, her lead commander and instructor was before them.

"ATTEND HUT" yelled the man

Everyone snapped into attention, the man slowly scanned them.

"It's been a rough 5 years for all of you" yelled the instructor, he slowly walked to the left… still watching them. "It goes without saying, that you all are the best… of the best this generation has to offer"

"THANK YOU SIR" yelled the girl, and all the other soldiers

"Silences, you know I don't mean a word of it until you see action" said the instructor, he started to walk to the right "That's when it will show if you are a man… or a mouse" he let out a cough "And by man I mean soldier"

Many of the soldiers felt a grimness overcome them, other stayed strong… the instructor moved back to the center, he stood and saluted them.

"For those of you who make it past 20 years of age… it's been an honor to train you" yelled the instructor "Those of you that become Titan chow, do use all a favor … try to choke the son of a bitch when you're going that. NOW DIIIIIIISMISSED"

The girl pulled away from the group… she was as cool as a cucumber, but that was just a con. Deep down, like everyone else… she was scared, she was afraid of what she may someday have to face… and she was afraid to die.

She walked thought her home, thought the District of Trost, not really thinking about anything at that given moment.

"HEY MIKASA" came a happy yell

Mikasa looked over to see her friend Sasha waving her over, she moved up on her fast and jumped towards her. Mikasa opened her arms and caught her, she swung her around and smiled as her girl laughed.

It was well known by many of the other solders that Mikasa was a bit of a ladies girl amongst the female cadets. Her tomboyish attitude was what some of the girl needed to see at night before they went to bed… as it was forbidden for the males and females to bunk together, as they were not allowed to have relationships until they were 25, if they manage to survive to that age.

Any male and female caught in the act, suffer the consequences… no one has broken thought rules yet… as the cabins are both on the other side of the town.

Mikasa only had one taker for her charm at the moment, and that was the brown haired beauty next to her… each night they lay together, and snuggled, rarely did they remove there night shirt and really snuggle, but it was good enough for the two.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" said Sasha, landing on her feet "I'm starving"

"You're always starving" said Mikasa

"Hey, it's not my fault… I have a very high metabolize" said Sasah, she pat her well tone stomach, that just 1 hour ago was bloated "If I don't eat 12 massive meals a day… I'd die due to lack of nutrition"

Mikasa just nodded her head as she and her friend went to the mess hall, she looked up at the sky… wondering what ever happened to that creature she tied that letter to.

=== 5 years ago, just after the fall of Wall Maria ===

Mikasa walked around the new town she, and many many other would be living in… she wanted to get the lay out of the land, a habit imprinted into her dna from her ancestors. She was still shaken by the close encounter with the Titans, but the experience made her stronger.

Mikasa looked up into the air, she saw how the sky was cloudy and rainy… as if Kami herself was crying for them all.

"Pidgeooooo" called a bird

Mikasa looked over to see a very large bird prim its feathers… it pulled away from its wings and shook its head. It flapped its wings and flew up into the tree, were it started to clean its feathers again.

"Lucky creature… from what I recall, Titans don't bother you" said Mikasa

The bird looked over

"Pidge Pidgeoooo" called the bird, flying over from the branch and landed on her shoulder

Mikasa looked up at the bird, an idea flicked into her head.

"Would you be willing to help me?" asked Mikasa

The bird tilted its head

"Pidgeotto?" said the bird

=== Moments Later ===

"Take this" Said Mikasa, handing over a note… in a bottle

The bird gripped the bottle in its talons, it flapped its wings and took to the sky… Mikasa prayed someone got her message.

Sadly, what she didn't plan on... or even think of, the bird… the Pidgeotto took the bottle, and did what it thought she wanted. It threw it into the ocean… cause the note was in a bottle. With its work done, the bird flew to the forest to start nesting… its almost mating season, and he's feeling frisky.

=== End Flash Back ===

Mikasa sighed, now that she thinks about it… maybe getting assistants from a untrained bird… wasn't the best idea, what did she even think was gonna happen… or who was gonna come to help.

Mikasa shook her head, getting Sasha to smile at her… Mikasa looked over, then with a quickly hand movement, swung her red scarf around her neck and smacked Sasha in the face with it.

"Hey" cried Sasha, she rubbed her eyes, as if she was really gonna cry "T-That wasn't nice"

Mikasa just stared at her

"It's not gonna work this time" said Mikasa

"I don't… don't know what you're talking about" cried Sasha, rubbing her eye more

Mikasa crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, Sasha peeked thought her hands… then pouted. Mikasa smiled at her, she moved up close and gave her a small kiss on the cheek… she moved up slightly and kissed right under her eyes, removing the tear. Sasha huffed and turned her head.

"Stop pouting, I'll still share my potatoes with you" said Mikasa

Sasha's face burned with a blush, she kept her head turned and her cheeks puff.

"Fine" said Sasha, acting childish

"But I get to split it" said Mikasa

"Ahhhh" cried Sasha

=== Ocean ===

Zabuza Momochi whistled a jaunty tune… he held a fishing pole in one hand, and a bucket in the other. Zabuza plopped himself on a rock and cast his line, he smiled under his wrapping and just rocked his head.

"Naru was right… I needed this" said Zabuza, referring to Naru Narusegawa… who was running his store part time while she wasn't in collage.

Zabuza found her to be a very powerful… and violent girl when she was angered, she usually ran the Dojo. He played her very well, and would give her a raise and he gets back… bonus if sales were good.

As Zabuza was getting lost in his thought, something caught on is line… Zabuza snapped to attention and pulled hard.

"YEAH" yelled Zabuza, pulling hard "Got me a big one"

Zabuza had an epic battle with his catch, he pulled for hours to get that thing up… he was just giggling to himself like an idoit with glee. Many passersby stopped and watched the titanic fight of wits… many rooting for him to catch this monster.

With one got tug, and an unnecessary yell, he manage to fling his foe into the air and toward him… only to have the soul shattering realization as a bottle hit his face. Everyone laughed at him, mocked him… and even ridiculed him.

Zabuza grumbled and cursed, mutter something about returning home early and getting take out on the way. Zabuza grabbed the bottle from his face and stared at it with such anger and rage, it was surprising it didn't shatter.

Resting in the bottle, only slightly damage with sea water, was a note. Nothing to lose Zabuza popped the top and pulled out the note… he scanned it over. He read the heart felt word of a young girl… if you're wondering how he knew it was a girl, there were heart and flowers and for some reason, the female sex symbol.

So yeah, it was written by a girl… that or a sissyboy. Zabuza shiver at that thought, even more so even being associated with one… he was so glad Haku was a girl, cause if she was a boy… and dress like that… well.

Zabuza shook the dark perverted thoughts away, he tucked the note away… and flashed away.

=== Trost, Mess Hall ===

Mikasa took heavy chug of her sake, she slammed the bottle down... due to the danger she was to be facing in a matter of week, she… along with the other soldiers, were allowed to drink despite being 15 years of age.

Mikasa looked her drinking rival in the eye, Annie… she could down just as much as she could with ease. Sitting of to the side was Ymir… like Mikasa, she offer her body to the girl to calm them, and pleasure them if they wanted… she only got one taker as well, Krista.

Ymir looked between the two, boys and girls… mostly boys gather around the table, wait for the outcome. Annie tilted her head back out let loose a belch, she grinned and wiped the drool.

Ymir thought for a moment.

"8" said Ymir

Cheer irrupted in the mess hall, the boys yell, hooted and hollower. A few off the older soldiers looked over and shook their heads.

"Look at them, there attacking like children" said a male soldier

"They still are children… Let them have their fun" said a female, she looked over at hit him "I recall you acting the same way whenever we got into a drinking contest with your buddies"

The male soldier rolled his eyes, getting the female to laugh.

Mikasa cracked her neck, she tilted her head back… and with a push from her lungs, expelled her burp… the air blew past Annie, making her gag… and shook the rafters. The group roared again, even the older soldiers clapped their hands to that one.

"Yeah… goes without saying you lost this one Annie" said Ymir

Annie nodded her head, she didn't mind… not like they bet anything, they just drank to get buzzed.

=== Konoha ===

It didn't take long for the dragons to settle in and make bounds with everyone, many ninja were building roosting post for the dragons so they wouldn't take up space in the walk ways… and with Oceanus order, then ever they had to poop… they were order to go to a garden and fertilize it.

Thanks to Oceanus and Nova, the dragons were tamed ever well… all were just like a summoning, only with their master at all times.

But there's not much more to say about the dragons in Konoha, so let's check on our heroes.

=== Naru ===

Naru leaned back in her bed, she let out a moan… she rubbed Sung-Sun's head, who looked up at her. Naru just grinned, Sung-Sun pulled away for a second, then wrapped her snake body around Naru… giving her a very tight, but soft hug.

"This was such a fun idea" said Sung-Sun

"Y-Yeah… and kinky" moaned Naru

Sung-Sun smiled, she moved her lips on Naru's and kissed her, Naru managed to pull her arms free… and draped her arms over her shoulders.

=== Gwen ===

"Ah… Ah, hmmm" moaned Sakuya, on her knee's… her 'mother' under her.

Ever since the end of Chapter 103, Gwen has been having sex with Sakuya. Gwen pushed her tongue up into her Alternate Timeline daughters cunt and flicked her tongue around, getting her to moan.

"Hmm, so good" moaned Sakuya

Gwen grinned, she opened her mouth and pushed it agents Sakuya's cunt and started to really have fun with her, getting her to scream in pleasure. Gwen licked at her daughter cunt, licking up the sweet juices. Gwen flinched slightly and relaxed, she picked up on the chakra signature of Heā… and she was eating her out now.

"Hmmm, that's my girl" said Gwen

Gwen flinched again, then giggled.

"Hmm… your beads, did you get new ones?" asked Gwen

"Just for you" said Hea

Gwen felt the bead move in and out of her pussy and ass, she just moaned and started to ravager her daughters cunt.

"Ahhh ahhhhhh" moaned Sakuya

=== Hinata ===

Hinata was having the most fun out of the heroes, she was taking on 5 of her lovers and once… and she was loving the sexual thrill and rush of it. Oceanus was thrusting in and out of her ass.

Hinata was sucking of Hiyori, getting the angry girl to moan and drool, she held Hinata head and gently pumped in and out.

"Hmmm" moaned Hinata, loving the taste

In each hand she was beating a dick hard and fast, Haruko and Motoko moaned and drooled, every once in a while the girls would switch, so that they could each get sucked off and pleasured orally. Under Hinata, was Hana… taking Hinata's dick in her cunt, wanting to have another baby.

"Yes yes yes" moaned Hana

"Sheesh, you two are horny today" said Haruko, she pushed Hinata hand away and started to jerk herself "Hmmm, I like it"

"Were in heat… hell, all of us Inuzuka's and Inugami's are" moaned Hana

=== Zazie and Karui ===

Due to Zazie's hormones going into over drive, make her more aggressive… Karui will help her daughter with her urges. Karui sucked on Zazie's dick, getting the young girl to moan and pant, she bite her lip and moaned again.

"Mommy… it feels, so good" moaned Zazie

Karui pulled off Zazie's dick, she moved up and kissed Zazie, there tongue rubbed and brushed… Zazie panted and loved the taste of her mommy's tongue and own sperm.

"Mommy… Zazie… Zazie loves you" moaned Zazie

"And I love you to" said Karui, pulling away and remove her cloth, her beautiful dark cunt exposed "Now… it's your turn, to please mommy"

=== Sui-Feng and Tsume ===

Sui-Feng was slamming her dick in and out of Tsume cunt, Tsume also wanted to have another little girl running around… Seeing Hinata and Hana have a daughter really got her into the idea.

Sui-Feng swatted her horny wives ass and grinned, if giving her another daughter meant she got to fuck her cunt and flood it with her sperm, she was all in for the idea.

=== Rin ===

Rin was panting heavily… she looked up at her lover, who stroked her head.

"Your so cute" said the shadow figured

Rin closed her eyes and started to lap at her cunt, her ass wiggled in delight.

"You give off such a threatening attitude… but your just a sweet heart" said Rin's lover

Rin pulled away and growled, she mouth a few swears… but pushed her face back in to get more.

=== Hinata ===

Hinata let out a low moan, her ass tighten around Oceanus… the elder women moaned hotly, she unleashed a massive amount of sperm into her ass, about that time Haruko and Hiyori came on her face, as Motoko came into her mouth.

Hinata moaned at the hotness of her loves jizz, she came hard into Hana's cunt… getting her to just scream in pleasure.

Hinata let out another moan, she just trembled and grinned

"I love being me" moaned Hinata

=== Trost, Nighttime ===

It was a few minutes past lights out, some of the girls were still getting into bed… Mikasa, with a simple night shirt… and her soft abs showing walked past many of the girls to her bed. A few whistles and woof calls were heard, getting her to stop and strut a bit, getting the girls to giggle to each other.

While many of the girl in the cabin weren't into girl, they still played along and let out sounds of approve towards Mikasa, as she was the closest thing to a man they get to see at night before bed, Ymir included… and it gave them so kind of ease.

Many of the older cadets smiled as they watched Mikasa and Ymir crawl into a bed with another girl slipping in shortly after them. It took them back to when they were young and experimenting. They wonder if they would stay together, move on a find another, or grow out of it… only time will tell.

Sasha snuggled up close to Mikasa, nuzzling her just under her chin in a childlike manner… much to Mikasa's annoyance. Sasha finally stopped after a few moments, Mikasa reached up and licked her fingers… then reached over and put out her candle, leaving only those who have yet to crawl into bed to put out there's.

Ymir and Krista were already settled in bed, Ymir was awake… staring at the ceiling, the light of the candles still lit bothered her. Krista was out cold, while she is 15 years old, her small body tried to easily. Krista let out a cute little yawn, she pushed close… her hand moved up and landed on Ymir's chest… getting her to blush.

"L-love…. Ah… love you" mumbled Krista in her sleep "Ymir"

Ymir didn't respond, she just held Krista a little closer.

=== Leaf, Next Day ===

Zabuza landed just near the gates, with a quick glace he noticed Discord, Bojack, and Sasori… singing away, as they had nothing else to do.

Zabuza pushed on and went to the gates, were he was quickly stopped by the gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Huh… I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you in" said Izumo

"Why?" asked Zabuza

Kotetsu swallowed hard, he pulled at his collar.

"Well… your uh, a S Rank criminal" said Kotetsu

"Was" said Zabuza "I ran from my village"

"Yes… but you just can't" started Izumo

"DAD" came a scream

Zabuza looked over, and was nearly tackled to the ground, by his one and only daughter… Haku.

"I've missed you" said Haku

Zabuza looked down and rubbed her cheek, noticing a coldness to it.

"Hmm?" said Zabuza

"Oh… my illness was far too great to cure… so Ai Enma used her demonic like chakra to turn me into a Yuki-Onna" said Haku

"Ai Enma?" said Zabuza

"The girl who is seal in Naru" said Haku

"Uh… isn't that a secret?" asked Kotetsu

Haku looked over

"Naru is my wife, and Zabuza is my dad… so family" said Haku, she looked back "Speaking off which… what bring you here after all these years?"

Zabuza pulled out the note

"I think… someone needs help" said Zabuza "So, I figured I bring this to the Leaf… to give them help"

=== Trost ===

Mikasa once again stood before her superiors, they were letting them know that in the next few days they'd get to pick were they'd spend there careers, grant it, those who choice to serve the king would have to wait a day or two for pick up.

During that time, should a Titan attack… they were to assist. Mikasa was gonna honor her debt of the family that housed her, and protect their son… so she was gonna follow him, much to his dislike.

Sasha, who was falling in love with Mikasa, was gonna follow her to the ends of the rainbow and back again.

Annie, Ymir and Krista hasn't figure out where they want to go yet, but they still have a few days… till then, everyone was to protect the town and wall in case of an attack.

"OK, SO HERE'S HOW'S IT GOES… IF I CALL YOUR NAME, YOU PROTECTING THE WALL" yelled one of the high ranking soldiers

=== Leaf, Inuzuka Compound ===

Hinata rolled out of her bed, she cracked her neck… then moved down her stairs. Hinata moved outside and let out a yawn, she looked down to see she was in Akuma Kame's cage.

"Hissssssssss" hissed Akuma Kame, Hinata's turtle… from America

"Yeah yeah, fuck you to" said Hinata

Hinata, while she hated the think… had taken a liking to the turtle in question. It was decided that she'd keep it as a pet… seeing that she can't kill the damn thing.

She tried countless times, seriously she did… she tried to have Choji, in his expanded form stomp it… that just pissed it off it. She tried to have Ino melt its mind with her clans jutsu… Ino is scared to go near it now, after what she saw.

She then took it to Scanty and Kneesock, wondering if they could just send this foal beast to hell. Scanty and Kneesocks screamed in fear, and slammed the door in Hinata's face, telling her to keep that thing away from them.

Hinata last attempt, scared her a bit… she took it to Nemu, and asked her to pour Acid on it, she wanted it dead and that was final. As Nemu was dumping the Acid on the turtle, it pulled out a luffa and started to sing a jaunty tune as it scrubbed.

"Heh heh" came a giggle

Hinata looked over at Rin cottage, she walked over, just avoiding Akuma's bite… she peeked in.

"Aiiiie" came a scream

"Sorry" said Hinata, turning around… she coughed a bit

Hinata rubbed her head… they do make a cute couple

'_Wow… never thought I'd see Rin dominated by Ace'_ thought Hinata '_didn't know she had it in her'_

=== Hokage Tower ===

Tsunade looked over the note, she read over that girl, Mikasa had nothing to give them for their help… she just begged they help her. Tsunade rubbed her temple and let out a groin… she pulled out a bottle of sake and downed it fast.

"So… what's the order" asked Shizune

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" said Tsunade, looking over the note again

'Nearly wiped out all of humanity, only a few 1,000 left alive' was on the note

Tsunade read more about what was attacking, all Mikasa put was Titans… she wrote nothing more than that, no other info or anything of use, not even away to track her.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head again, she pulled at her face.

"I… don't know" said Tsunade "The note is too old to track, there'd be no scent on it by this… so how are we to help?"

"I can track it" said Gwen, sitting in the window, downing her own bottle of sake "Just give me the order"

Tsunade looked back

"How?" asked Tsunade

"I can tract it thought her mana" said Gwen, she used her power and lifted the note from Tsunade… naturally she pick up on Tsunade's, then Zabuza's… then she picked up on a very faint. "Got it"

"You… do?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah" said Gwen, she pointed towards the north "about… 250,000 miles that way"

Gwen looked back over

"So… the order?" asked Gwen

"You, Naru and Hinata go investigate" said Tsunade

"Roger" said Gwen

=== Trost ===

Mikasa was a little sadden that wasn't grouped with Sasha… sometimes it sucked being number one, and your girl being a few ranks below you. Mikasa looked up to the sky, hoping her sweetie was behaving herself.

"So… your missing your girl too?" came a voice

Mikasa looked over to see Ymir, who was also pulled from her girl.

"I'm… worried about her" said Ymir "I got a gut feeling something bad is gonna happen… I just… know it"

"Did you tell a general?" asked Mikasa

"Yeah" said Ymir

"What did he say?" asked Mikasa

"what your feeling… is just like a kidney stone" said Ymir

Mikasa blinked

"W-what?" said Mikasa

"It'll pass eventually" said Ymir

"So… he thought" stared Mikasa

"I was nervous" said Ymir

Mikasa crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Also betting it has to do with us being the youngest here" said Mikasa

"Yeah, but... them the works" said Annie, leaning against a wall

"I also think it has to do with my skin color" said Ymir, she turned her head to look at man she walked to, who was white "Racist"

"Might also be a sexist" said Annie

"Men" grunted Mikasa

"Who needs them" said Ymir

=== High above Trost ===

Hinata, Gwen and Naru, flying high in the air with their air walking ability stood above the whole town and watched down from below… Gwen pointed out the girl who's mana they followed. The three of them looked around, the buildings looked… what's the word, predated.

"So… what's attacking them?" asked Hinata

"The note said Titans" said Gwen

"What the fuck is that?" asked Naru

"Where I'm from… it's a giant beast that a Greek God sealed away" said Gwen

"Huh?" said Naru

"A kami" said Gwen

Hinata scanned the town again, she looked closely with her one eye. The wind picked up… and jingled the bells in her hair… that she picked up recently.

"Should we… go down there?" asked Hinata, she watched as two men approached the girls, she frowned

=== Mikasa, Ymir and Annie ===

"You still have that… Feeling" mocked the male soldier

"Yeah… I do" said Ymir

Annie looked over at Ymir, as if telling her to stop it

"Is that a problem?" asked Ymir

"I think you're just scarred" mocked the male

"So what if she's scared, I've be a soldier for 13 years, and I'm still scared shitless" said another male solders

"Shut up" growled the 1rst man, he turned back to the girls "Besides, it's more than that"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, a smirk came across her face

"Are you… jealous of us?" said Mikasa

The 1rst man flinched, he growled

"Of you girls… hell no" said the 1rst man

"Yeah… I think you are" said Annie "Your Genpou Saji"

"Yeah… I think I recall hearing about you, you part of that little group called the Elite Four?" said Ymir

"Its Big 4" yelled Genpou

"Dude, you're gonna get us in trouble" said his friend

"I said SHUT UP" yelled Genpou

"Last time I recall… we were the weakest of said Big 4" teased Mikasa

Mikasa looked over at Ymir and Annie, they quickly slid over and they posed.

"We have been called the Titanic Three" said Mikasa

"Oh please" groaned Genpou

"After going thought the graduation test, it was shown that all three of us… could take the entire class. the only ones who posed a real fight, were each other" said Mikasa

Genpou rolled his eyes

"A girl belongs in the home and on her knee" said Genpou

"And I'm gone" said the other man, waving his hand "I am not gonna be a part of this"

"Pussy" said Genpou "What I say is true"

"Your gonna piss off kami" said his friend

"Oh dear, I'm so afraid" said Genpou, he looked up "Oh kami… if what I say makes you mad, then kill me… right here and now, Hahahahahaha"

From above Hinata, Naru and Gwen hurled down kunai's missed with chakra nature… Hinata wind, Gwen fire, Naru lightning. In an instant, Kami stuck the three kunai's with a massive bolt of lightning, creating an explosion and fusing them together.

Everyone looked up, giving Yami her opening… lava shoot up and lifted the piece of earth Genpou was on into the air, towards the now demon shuriken… he never stood a chance. The shuriken that was once three kunai ripped him in half… and said weapon drilled into the ground, burning bright red from the heat.

Genpou's friend ran away like a little bitch, while Annie, Ymir and Mikasa looked up towards the sky.

"Ask and thou shall receive" said Annie

=== Above Trost ===

"They seem to be taking what happened well" said Naru

"Dude was an asshole" said Hinata

BOOOOOM

The three girl whipped there head around, and were at awe with what they saw… I gigantic man, all muscle… literally, stood just above the wall… that was about 50 meters tall.

"What the fuck is that thing" yelled Naru pointing

"is that Titan? Its fucking huge" yelled Hinata

Gwen watched as the Titan swung its arms and destroyed the weapons on the wall.

"It has intelligence" said Gwen

BOOOM

Large pieces of the wall were hurled into the town.

"The wall has been breached" yelled Soldiers "Get to your station, this is not a drill"

The trio watched as small titans pour thought the hole in the wall… they started their attack and begin to eat anyone they could catch.

"Hold position, as sad as it is to watch… we need to know a little more on these things" said Gwen

Hinata and Naru bite their lips, but did as Gwen said… they stood up there and watched, the titans moved thought the town… killed people, ate they… vomited, killed people ate them… vomited.

"Fuck this" yelled Hinata, diving down

"Damn it Hinata" yelled Gwen

"Hey wait for me" yelled Naru, diving down, and heading in a different direction

"DAMN IT NARU" yelled Gwen

Gwen stayed in the air for a few moments, she hung her head with a sigh… she slowly floated down.

"Why did I even think to bring these two" muttered Gwen, then rocked her head "Cause they're the only ones in the village who understand me and can match my intellect and power"

== Annie and Ymir ===

Both girl were panting hard… the number of Titans that pour in was unrealistic… and there wasn't any sighs of stopping soon.

"This is… bad" panted Ymir "We're gonna run out of compressed gas soon"

"Yeah… too bad we can't jump from roof to roof, then we could escape" said Annie

Annie looked over to the base, it was swarmed with Titans trying to get in the castle like building.

"They couldn't deliver us a new canister if they wanted… they be Titan food instantly" said Annie

"Hmm" said Ymir, looking off to the side

Annie looked over

"Did you even hear me?" said Annie

"Hmm" said Ymir

"YMIR" yelled Annie

Ymir looked over

"What?" said Ymir

"What do you mean, what? What were you looking at?" asked Annie

Ymir pointed over, to Naru… who was skipping across roof tops, towards a Titan. Annie and Ymir watched in disbelieve, Naru pulled out her sword and twirled around at the Titan, ripping its head off with ease.

"Did she just?" started Annie

"Cut off its head from the front of the neck, yeah" said Ymir

They watched as another Titan went to grab Naru in mid air

"Welp, she's dead now" said Annie

In an instant, Naru's body burst into flames… roasting the Titan as it grabbed her, she jumped of its dead body as it fell to the ground, and landed on a roof, she looked around for a moment, then vanished.

"Well… that was… unexpected" said Ymir, her eyes widened

"Yeah" said Annie

Shadows loomed over the two, they looked back and there hears sank… 5 Titans were posed to strike, and were in mid lunch.

"It's been an honor fight beside you" said Annie

"The feeling is mutual" said Ymir

Gwen touched down in front of them, her hand blur thought hand-sighs.

"**Fire Style**" said Gwen, she expelled fire from her mouth "**Grand Fire Annihilation Jutsu**"

Right there, before their eyes… they watched 5 Titan husk hit the ground, some were probed up ageist the roofs… Gwen turned her head to them slightly, her eyes burned red… she eyed them. Gwen eyes narrowed and she let out a low growl at them, which they heard.

"You two" started Gwen

The screen started to go black as it was about to pan over to Hinata

"Your mana has the same stench as those things" said Gwen

=== Mikasa ===

Mikasa growled, this selfish man… was willing to let all these men, women and children die… so his silver ware could make him money in the next town.

"I order you to move this wagon out of the way" said Mikasa

"Bitch please, I could buy and sell your ass in one day, you don't scare me" said the merchant

Mikasa reached for her blade

"I have the authority to execute anyone who is a threat to the survival of the human race" said Mikasa

The man snapped his finger, his thugs started to revile themselves among the crowd, getting Mikasa to grit her teeth.

"COWARD" yelled Mikasa

"All is fair in the game called live, he who has the money can get the edge" said the man with a sneer "and I just won"

Mikasa was on the verge of a tantrum, a Titan could appear at any moment, she needed to get these people out now.

"What the fuck is this doing here?" came a voice

The man looked over, and recoiled hard in fear at Hinata being right next to him, Hinata rubbed her chin.

"This wagon is blocking the path" said Hinata, she turned to the man in question "Who's is it?"

"Mine" said the man

"Move it… now" said Hinata

"Look, if you want me to move it, then help, the fast it go thought, the soon you all can escape" said the man

"Hmmm" said Hinata, she snapped her finger "I have a rebuttal"

Hinata flashed behind him, she moved her sword up… and pushed it agents his neck, his gurgled cry would forever be imprinted on the civilians brains. His body hit the ground and his head rolled, Hinata reached up and grabbed the giant bag on the cart.

"Grraaahhhhhaaahhhhaaahh" came a scream

Everyone looked over, and screamed as a Titan was approaching quickly… Hinata ripped the large sack and hurled it at the Titan. The bag hit the Titan and exploded, scattering the metal dishware. Hinata slammed her hand together, Mikasa looked over and watched Hinata hand go thought the hand sighs.

The titan pushed forward, the dishes were still in the air… and now all around it. Hinata pointed her fingers towards it… it spark.

"**Rage of Raijin**" said Hinata

A bright beam of energy ripped from Hinata's fingers and fired into the metal. Hinata lighting dance thought the metals and into the Titan, it started to jerk, twitch and break it down little it was 1987… giving everyone the moment to escape, as the way was clear.

Mikasa just blinked as the Titan stood in place, burnt to a crisp… she looked back at Hinata.

"How did you do that?" asked Mikasa

"Do what" said Hinata looking over

"You just… shot lightning from your fingers" said Mikasa

"So?" said Hinata

"People can't do that" said Mikasa

"They can where I come from" said Hinata, she looked back "hmm, fucker is still alive"

Mikasa looked back to see the burnt flesh fall of the titan.

"GRRRRAAAOOOOOOHHHAAAHHHOOOAAHHH" roared the Titan

"**Cero Bomb**" said Hinata

Mikasa started to look back, but a black orb shot past her site… she followed it and watched it hit the titan… and erase it. Mikasa just blinked and her jaw slowly stopped, she turned back to see Hinata jump to a roof top.

"W-Wait" said Mikasa

Hinata looked down

"How… why… why are you here?" asked Mikasa

Hinata smiled, she lifted a hand up.

"Why… you summon me and my friends" said Hinata

"I… did?" asked Mikasa, it took a few moments, but it came to her "My… note, you… you found my note?"

"Well… the father of my friends wife found it, but yes… your note summoned us" said Hinata, she looked over "Now… I think I better go, got more of these fuckers to roast"

Before Mikasa could say anything again, Hinata flashed away… leaving her stunned.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen landed atop of the way, startling the few soldiers up there, she looked over the wall and panted… there were hundreds of them.

"Grah" yelled Gwen, going Anodite… she threw her arm out "Eat this"

An orb started to form, and expand quickly.

"**BIG BANG ATTACK**" yelled Gwen

Gwen fired her attack, it barreled into the massive number of Titans and exploded, killing many of them… but they were still coming.

"Shit" said Gwen

Gwen formed to orbs in her hand, and started to rabid fire at the onslaught of Titans, by this point the other soldiers realized that Gwen was here to help, so they went back to manning what few canons they had left to help her.

=== Naru ===

Naru slide across the roof, stopping just short of some solders, they watched as she put her finger to her face and summoned a clone… who started to thrust at her open palm.

"**RASENGAN**" yelled Naru, lunching forward

"GRRRAAAOOOH" roared the Titan

Naru slammed her hand into its face, ripping it clean off and flying to the side… Naru flipped back and stumbled.

"I'm getting tired" cried Naru

Hinata touched down by her, she panted.

"Ride it out Naru, we can't stop til there all dead" said Hinata

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" came a load scream

Everyone snapped their head over to see a Titan, this was seemed to be very muscular Titan… killing another Titan.

"What the hell" said a soldier

"That's never happened" said another

Mikasa landed on the roof, she turned back to the Titan.

"That thing… its… its" started Mikasa

"Perfect" said Hinata, she pointed at a large castle like building "we can use it to get us in there"

"Are you crazy? What if it attacks us" yelled Sasha, who touched down

"It won't… I was walking beside it for a while before I spot you guys, it didn't pay me any attention" said Mikasa

"That's rude" said Naru

Hinata quickly smacked her upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for" said Naru

"For being an idoit" said Hinata "It not going after her was a good thing, like I said… we can use it to attack the others"

Mikasa looked outward, she seemed a little off from when Hinata last saw her, Sasha went over.

"Mikasa… what's wrong?" asked Sasha

"Eren is dead" said Mikasa

"O… oh" said Sasha

"Lover?" asked Hinata

Mikasa shook her head

"Foster Brother" said Mikasa, she took Sasha hand for support "I don't like men like that"

"Hmm… so, who's game with my plan?" asked Hinata

There was a moments quiet, Mikasa turned to Hinata.

"You seem to know what you're doing, so I trust you" said Mikasa

"M-Mikasa, what if they're just tricking us?" said Sasha

"Why would they do that?" asked Mikasa, she pointed at Hinata "She proved she doesn't want anything of value from us… she roasted enough silver ware to make a statue, just to kill a Titan"

"I don't know Mikasa, these girls… they just" started a soldier

"If you don't trust them, then trust me… to trust them" said Mikasa

The solider just stood there, Sasha gave a nod.

"I trust your judgement" said Sasha

Mikasa nodded her head, she looked over at Hinata

"So… what's your plan?" asked Mikasa

"Lure him over" said Hinata, running to the edge

"But how?" yelled Mikasa

Hinata jumped into the air, her hand sign finished. Hinata swung her arm out and summoned Midna

"I need help with a really BIG transformation" said Hinata

"**ROGER**" said Midna

"**TRANSFORM**" yelled Hinata and Midna

BOOOM

Hinata foot slammed into the ground, she stood tall and peeked at 14 meters. Everyone's jaw were dropped and their eyes were bulge to comical distortions.

"What did… did she" mutter Armin

Hinata turned to the rogue titan, she cupped her hands.

"HEY BIG GUY" yelled Hinata

The titan didn't notice her, Hinata frowned, she inhaled deep.

"GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH" roared Hinata

This got the titan to look over, it breathed hard… its eyes filled with rage.

"GRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAHHH" hollowed the titan

Hinata quickly ran towards the building, the rouge in hot pursuit. Naru chased after Hinata, leaving the soldiers… after a few glance, they followed as well.

=== Castle ===

Jean Kirschtein could only feel despair, peering at him thought a massive hole… were to titans, just grinning at him.

"Shit… is this, how it ends" said Jean

"**LARIAT**" yelled Hinata

Hinata flew by, cloth lining the two titans and lunching them away from the hole.

"Hell ya" yelled Hinata

"GRRRRRRAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH" roared the Rouge

Hinata turned around to see a fist coming at her, the very moment it connected, she undid her jutsu and returned to normal… she quickly flew back and landed next to Jean. Hinata looked over to see the soldiers cowering… she was quickly disgusted by it.

"Pussys" grunted Hinata

Jean snapped out of whatever trance he was in, he looked over at Hinata.

"What did you say" said Jean

Hinata looked over and into his eyes

"I said your all pussys" said Hinata, she threw her arm out "Cowering in here like scare children"

"Oh and what, am I supposed to act recklessly and fly into battle" yelled Jean, forgetting that he was only pinned in here a few moments ago

"Better to die like a hero, then hid and rot like scum" said Hinata

"Did you just" started Jean grabbing Hinata jacket

"Jean, calm down" came Mikasa's voice

Jean looked over, he pushed away

"She" started Jean, then saw the rogue titan pass by again "the fuck is that?"

"A Titan, it doesn't seem to notice us humans… and it goes into a rage at the site of another titan, even more so… so do other titans when they see it" said Mikasa

"I… I" started Jean, he shook his head "For all we know it's just killing the other titans so it can eat us all by its self"

"I doubt that, as I said… it doesn't seem to notice us, I stood next to it… It looked at me, It even leaned in as if it was studying me… then it went on its way" said Mikasa "hell, if I wasn't so shocked, I'd have tried to touch it"

Jean just stood there, he shook his head again… he looked over at Hinata, who was studying the gear they use. Naru was also studying something… it was one of their guns, she was peeking down the barrel.

"Hmm, what is this thing?" said Naru

"It's a gun, it's a weapon that uses gunpowder and piece of metal called bullets" said Hinata, looking over

"How do you know that?" asked Naru

"I lived with fucking Mutsumi Otohime and Revy Momochi for 3 years, fucking whores pulled a gun on me all the time they were pissed" said Hinata "When you're faced with something that can kill you… you either learn about it or die"

"That's… wow, just… wow" said Sasha

"Naru, toss one over… I wanna see it" said Hinata

Naru threw her the gun, Hinata caught it and brought it up, she inspected it.

"This thing… is crap" said Hinata "Revy would laugh if she saw this thing"

"well sorrrrrry if our gun isn't up to your friends standard" snapped Jean, he looked over at Mikasa "wait, who is she again?"

"I… I don't know who they are, but they came after finding my note I sent" said Mikasa

Hinata was studying the 3DM gear, she titled her head.

"And you trust them… the girl turned into a titan, she flew in here" said Jean

"She can also summoned lightning from her fingers" said Mikasa

"She can breathe fire" said Ymir, pointing at Naru… who was looking thought a book

Jean looked over at Naru as she flip to the next page

_'what the hell are these girls'_ thought Jean

"Hinata… apparently titans have a heal factor" said Naru

"Really?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, there one weak spot is the back of the neck, deep in" said Naru

"That hasn't been a problem" said Hinata, putting her hands to her breast "I try to destroy everything nipple high when I attack them"

A large pulse of chakra filled the area, slamming everyone but Hinata and Naru, both looked off in the direction it came from.

"I think Gwen needs help" said Hinata, she turned to Mikasa "Will you be alright on your own?"

"We'll think of something, now that we can refuel our compressed gas" said Mikasa

Hinata and Naru flashed away, and off towards Gwen.

"Uh… there's a problem, one I came to check on myself" said Jean "The warehouse… is full of titans"

Mikasa blinked, she hung her head

"Shit" said Mikasa

=== Naru and Hinata ===

Naru and Hinata landed on the wall were Gwen was last at, they looked out and watched on the field as she was ripped the ground apart, digging a massive trench to keep the titans way… for a while at least.

Naru jumped off and flew over, she twirled her fans in her hands… and swung them across her chest. The Titans that were stuck in the trench were smashed, as if they were in a mouth… when the trench opened back up, all that was in there was Titan pastes.

Hinata's eyes flicked around, watching for any Titans as Gwen and Naru focused on the trench… her finger pointed forward and fired a slam cero, ripping one's head off with ease.

Hinata let out a breath, she looked onward… she didn't seen anymore at said moment, she cupped her hands.

"I think that's all of them" yelled Hinata "All that's left is those in the wall"

Gwen and Naru looked over at Hinata, they flew up into the air and looked around… it was true, they were gone… just moments ago where were hundreds if not thousands of them… and there gone.

Naru and Gwen flashed back to Hinata, and touched down… they looked out onto the town, there were still a number of titans… and also, there was that hole in the wall.

"Come on, let's finish these fuckers" said Hinata

BOOOOOOM

Hinata, Naru and Gwen jerk and looked off in the direction of the explosion, they could see the smoke right next to the wall… about 50 meters away.

"Something's not right" said Gwen

"Why would they ever fire into the town there protecting, even if they were attacking the enemy" said Hinata

Hinata ran along the wall, Gwen and Naru behind her… they needed to see what they were firing at, when they got there… they were stunned to see a skeleton of a titan, arm reaching out and smoking from the shot… in its rips were two soldiers… Mikasa and… well, Hinata didn't catch the other kids name.

"What the hell" said Gwen

They watched as it burned away, and a young boy dropped out… Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"So… there's a 3rd one" said Gwen

Hinata looked over at Gwen for a moment… then heard a few clicks she was all too familiar with. Hinata looked back down, to see them all readying their guns, to shoot the three young kids.

'_NO_' thought Hinata

Hinata flashed down towards the three befor Gwen could even react, at that moment the general was about to give his order… only to be stopped by another one.

"Now now, no need to act rash" said the man

"General Dot Pixis" said first general

"At ease solder, this young man voiced that his friend is an alley, and I trust him" said Dot Pixis, he looked up "And who is this"

Hinata strained herself up, Naru and Gwen touched down by her.

"Hinata Inuzuka, High Jonin from Konoha" said Hinata

"Gwen, Head of Anbu Black Ops from Konoha" said Gwen

"Naru Namikaze Uzumaki, Hokage from Konoha" said Naru

"Hmm… Ko… Noha?" said Dot Pixis "Never heard of it"

"Well, it's a long ways from here… long ways past the ocean, and from the main land on another continent" said Gwen

"And… how my I ask, did you stumble upon us" asked Dot Pixis

Hinata pointed at Gwen, then to Mikasa

"She tracked her mana" said Hinata, she resumed pointing at Mikasa "She sent a note a long time ago, and we just got it recently"

"Hmmm" said Dot Pixis "If you just got it… how did you get here, if tis such a distance from your home?"

"Toothless" said Hinata

"Hmm?" said Dot Pixis

Hinata looked back at Gwen, getting a nod… Hinata looked at the soldiers.

"No one… shoot at him" said Hinata "GOT IT"

Dot Pixis held up his hand.

"They shall not shoot, without my order… I can assure you" said Dot Pixis

Hinata nodded, she put her finger into her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. A black figure ripped across the sky… alerting people.

"At ease" said Dot Pixis

The figure landed and shook its head, letting its tongue hand out.

"This is Toothless, my Night Fury" said Hinata

Toothless shook his head, and started to scratch it with his hind leg… everyone, except our kunoichi heroes, were at awe.

"Is that… a dragon?" said Armin "I thought those were just a myth"

"Nope… there real, they were just in hiding by order of the Alpha" said Hinata

"So… you rode your dragon here, that still doesn't explain how you got here so fast" said Dot Pixis

"Toothless can reach breakneck speeds, so getting here was a breeze" said Hinata

"Hmm" said Dot Pixis

Mikasa was mulling over in her head what to say, or do… she rushed up and saluted the general.

"SIR… these three have been killing titans left and right. SIR. I think it would be wise to let them help. SIR" said Mikasa

Dot Pixis rubbed his chin

"They have, have they" said Dot Pixis

"Yes sir" said Mikasa

"Hmmm, lets relocate and talk more on this subject" said Dot Pixis

=== A few moments later ===

Hinata looked down the wall, then back… not much of a change in scene really… they just went atop the wall.

"So… if your able to kill a titan with one swing of your sword… how strong would you stay you are" asked Dot Pixis

"If its raw strength you want… Hinata is your girl, she is the strongest in the village" said Gwen

"But… you two explained you out rank her" said Dot Pixis

"That because our strength are better than hers" said Gwen "I'm one of the smartest in the village, and have been given the nickname 'she who can never die'"

"and her?" asked Dot Pixis

"Naru's talent is a little different… she is unpredictable, and can make friend with anybody" said Gwen "That and she is just pure of heart"

"Hmm" said Dot Pixis, he pointed "well, then… Gwen was it, how would you say we should move that rock"

Gwen looked over at what seemed to be a 50 ton boulder

"We had hope to move it to stop such an situation as this… but couldn't" said Dot Pixis

"Hinata could move it" said Gwen

"I find that one hard to believe?" said Dot Pixis

"Hinata" said Gwen, gesturing with her head "We'll keep the titans busy"

"Roger" said Hinata, cracking her shoulder "So, plug the hole with the rock… easy"

Hinata jumped from the way, and with a helping spin from her tunneling fang… reached the rock in style. Gwen and Naru ran from the wall to a corner, both let out a howl to grab the attention of the titans… luring them over and watching them as they reached up.

"Naru, make clones and keep them here" said Gwen "I'll cover Hinata as she moves the rock"

"Got it" said Naru

Gwen quickly flew over and landed on the building, just in time to watch Hinata tunnel her way under the boulder. A few soldiers, Mikasa including landed nearby… to watch. A few moments past and nothing happened, getting whispers to spread.

"I knew they were full of themselves" came a whisper

"Yeah, no one could lift that" came another

The ground shook hard as a pulse came from it, getting them to look over. The boulder shifted a started to raise, once it was off the ground a black chakra started to pour out and up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Hinata

Hinata lifted the boulder up, her eyes shined with chakra and she bore a wild grin.

"Wait… I thought she lost an eye" said Mikasa

Gwen looked over

"What made you think that?" asked Gwen

"The eye patch" said Mikasa

Gwen shook her head, she looked over and watched as Hinata took slow even steps and moved the boulder.

"No… Hinata wears that, to seal away her power" said Gwen

Mikasa looked over

"Why?" asked Mikasa

"She's too strong to be around without it" said Gwen, she looked back over "You can feel it can't you, that weight pushing down on you, making it hard to breath, or even move"

Mikasa nodded

"That's what is call Spiritual Pressure" said Gwen "Hinata's power is so over whelming, that if unleash it all without focusing it on something or someone, she kill everyone within 75 feet of her"

Mikasa looked back over, the boulder moved slightly… she looked back at Gwen.

"That and she wears it to making fighting harder" said Gwen "She also got the bells to alert the enemy, so they can react in time"

"Hmmm" said Mikasa

Time slipped by more and more, but Hinata reached the breach without attack and plugged the hole… Naru was doing a great job keeping the Titans busy.

=== Naru ===

Naru was standing on the side of the wall, her pants pulled down with her panties, shaking her ass.

"Haha, kiss my ass" said Naru, smacking her ass

Needless to say, everyone was trying to figure out how she was the leader of her village

=== Gwen ===

Gwen pointed her finger up and fired a ball of fire, after it exploded, Naru started to kill the Titans with ease… she was also order to capture some and force them down for study.

Gwen looked back at Mikasa, who was watching as Hinata jumped up onto a build.

'_Her energy… now that I get a good read'_ thought Gwen

SNAP BOOOOOM

Gwen turned around, and before she could react… the Colossal Titan reached out and grabbed Gwen, crushing her easily.

Gwen grunted as blood flood for her mouth, she struggled for a moment… she tilted her head back and screamed. Hinata threw her head around to see Gwen, her eyes widened…she snapped her head towards Naru.

"NARU, GWEN NEED HELP" yelled Hinata

Hinata rushed towards the large Titan, Naru just a few feet behind her… Hinata landed by Mikasa, her sword drawn and ready. The Titan rose its fist and smashed the Gwen head, then tilted its head back.

"**BANKAI**" yelled Hinata, cloaking herself in her chakra "**Senso no Megami: Tensa Zangetsa**"

"**BANKAI**" yelled Naru, her chakra cloaking her "**Abata Kyoshi**"

Hinata and Naru flared there chakra and charged… the Titan moved its hand to its mouth, and… ate Gwen.

"**TUNNELING FANG**" yelled Hinata, twirling at it.

Hinata drilled into the Titan, who stepped back… Naru was approaching fast.

"**RASENGAN**" yelled Naru, hitting it hard.

The Titan stepped back more, he moved forward and swung at them. Hinata and Naru dodged with ease… they both landed on the building, both had tears pour from their eyes. Hinata put her sword in her mouth and start to make one handed hand signs

Naru threw her head forward and unleashed a stream of flames just as that Titan was reaching towards her. Naru's flames went from red, to blue, to gold, to white in less than ten seconds. The Titan started to back away from the heat, but still reached forward.

Hinata stopped on the last sigh, then reached for her sword and jumped into the air.

"NARU, I NEED A STORM ASAP" yelled Hinata, reaching high

"GOT IT" yelled Naru

Naru threw her head up and fired off a fire ball into the clouds above, Hinata added the extra fuel. Hinata twirled around and held her sword up high as the clouds darkened and thicken fast. Naru ran thought hand sighs quickly… then bit her thumb.

Soldiers started to look at the sky as it started to rain, many of the older solider grew confused.

"**Kirin**" said Hinata, as a bolt of lightning hits her sword.

Hinata fell back to earth, she twirled her sword around and pointed it straight, black flames flared around it.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" yelled Hinata, slammed her sword into its skull

Hinata jumped back, with a quick movement she threw her gauntlet off her hand, and started to dual one hand hand sighs. At that moment, the lightning in the sword discharge and exploded into a pillar of lightning.

The Titan let out a howl, but didn't relent… its hand burst out from the pillar and reached for Hinata. Gamabunta fell from the sky and slammed the Titan down, only due to the element of surprise as his size is barley a third of the Titan.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Gamabunta

"Titan, Evil, Kill it" said Naru hatefully

"Hmm, what's got you so upset" said Gamabunta

"It killed Gwen, now please… no talking, just oil" said Naru

'_Poor girls heart is shattered, normally I don't take to kindly to be talk to like that, but in this case… I'll let it go'_ thought Gamabunta

"Oil coming up" said Gamabunta

"Not too much, we're in a town" said Naru

"Got it" said Gamabunta

Gamabunta opened his mouth and a blob of oil dropped out and landed on the Titan. The titan, started to get up, it quickly elbowed Gamabunta and threw him off.

"I'm out of here" said Gamabunta, disappearing

Naru flew over to a building, she slid across it… she looked up.

"HINATA" yelled Naru

Hinata bit her thumb and threw it across the air. Summoning the Garurumon pack, Link and Minda included.

"I need a massive Tunnling Fang with Fire" said Hinata

Hinata started to spin her body, and went in the opposite direction of the Titan, the other followed with a spin. Once they all hit together, there Tunneling Fang fused and got gigantic… then with a spark shined red with flames.

"**FANG OVER FANG**" yelled Hinata and the pack

The Titan looked over, it reached out with its oil dripped hand to stop it. Once it hit, the Titan burst into flames and howled, Hinata and the pack spun faster, trying to rip thought the monster… but failed to.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH" howled the Titan, swing it arm

Hinata and the pack were struck and flung in all directions, making them retreat to safety… Hinata's tail hit the roof top of a building to slow her down, and came to a stop. Hinata jumped into the air and started to climb high.

"NARU, I NEED YOU TO BUY ME SOME TIME" yelled Hinata

"GOT IT" yelled Naru

The Titan looked over at Naru, nd reached for her… only to see a blur of red, the Titan looked over and caught her for just a second, to see two tails behind her. Naru slammed into the roof near some Trost Soldiers… scaring them.

"**Naru, I know your upset… but calm down, your hurting Ai**" said Kyoshi

'_I know, I'm sorry… but I need an edge, just hold out Ai'_ thought Naru

Naru took in a deep breath, making her chest expand… she hit her chest and fired off a few air bullets. The Titan was barley fazed by it, Naru ran thought the hand signs and created an army of clones.

The clones moved in for an attack.

"**NARU**" yelled the clones, throwing there fist out

The Titan looked over and took all the hits

"**NAMIKAZE**" yelled the clones, they started to glow

The Titan looked down and started to grab.

"**KAMAKAZE ATTACK**" yelled Naru

The clones exploded in a burst of fire and lightning… stunning the Titan, Naru clapped her hand and generated a wave of wind… pushing the Titan and leaning it back.

A sharp whistling sound was heard, getting people to look up to the sky… just as the cloud were dispends by something. Hinata was holding on the back of Toothless and building up speed, she jumped of and sped towards the Titan's head.

Hinata spun around and threw her foot out and spun, building friction and burst into flames. She reached her target, just as she broke the sound barrier, she spun forward and threw her fist down.

"**WOLF FANG FIST**" yelled Hinata

Hinata stuck the Titan head on, she pushed her fist into its gigantic skull… the force behind the punch was so great, the ground exploded under the titan. Hinata grit her teeth and pushed harder into its skull… not knowing if its having any effect.

In an instant, the Titan was shrouded in steam… and vanished, without a trace. Hinata flipped to a building, she looked around… but saw nothing. It started to rain, meaning the scent it would have would now be gone… Hinata hung her head, she tighten her fist.

Hinata threw her head back to scream, that was drowned out as lightning struck… there was no denying it… that today Konoha lost a great kunoichi.

Konoha had lost their 0 tailed Biju… a friend, a sister… a wife and a mother.

X

Next time.

Ninjas vs Titans act IIinH


	106. Ninja's vs Titans Act II

It's been 4 days since Hinata, Naru and… Gwen had went to Trost. 4 days since that attack. 4 days… since Gwen's death.

Mikasa peeked into the cell that Hinata and Naru had been thrown in, both looked miserable… not because they were in jail (after just saving the damn town). No, they were mourning Gwen… they stayed quiet for the most part, then they did speak, it was short… and they stopped mid-sentence.

Mikasa turned away, she quickly left as she started to cry… if not for her note, this wouldn't have happened. Mikasa stopped and looked back, she took in a deep breath and returned.

"You… you two need to get rest" said Mikasa

No response, other than them looking over

"You have court tomorrow… you need to eat, you need to sleep" said Mikasa, she sniffed and pulled away "you… you need to bathe"

Still nothing… Mikasa let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry… this is my fault" said Mikasa with tears

She got nothing, but them turning their heads away… and looking down. Mikasa turned away to leave again, for real this times.

"Its not… your fault" came Hinata voice, then a sigh

Mikasa looked back, to see Hinata still looking down.

"We… its… our career puts us at risk all the time" said Hinata "We just never imagined Gwen of all people… would die"

"Yeah… I mean, she's the most carful… the most level headed" said Naru "If anything… I thought I'd have died in battle before she would"

"Same here… I mean, there's a reason she was called 'Immortal'" said Hinata "she could shrug off anything… no matter the damage"

Mikasa looked down, teary eyes still… she looked back up to see them looking at her.

"Thank you… thank you for leading us your ears" said Naru

Mikasa wanted to smile, what wasn't sure if it was the place… but she still did.

"Your welcome" said Mikasa

"Can you get the guard… I need a bath" said Hinata

Mikasa nodded her head… she left to fetch the guard.

"So… what's the plan" asked Naru "we can easily escape"

"We can… but we need to appeal to this people, let them know were here to help" said Hinata

Naru nodded her head, she reached into her dress and pulled out a solider pill, quickly eating it… she rolled over on her head.

"I'm gonna take a nap" said Naru

"Ok Naru… sleep tight" said Hinata

BANG BANG

Hinata looked over to see the guard in charge of them.

"You know the drill" said the guard

Hinata stood up and moved over, she extended her hands… and let him cuff them thought the bars. After that, he opened the cell door and let her thought.

After she was out, he closed the cell door behind her… then pushed her roughly down the hall way, getting her to growl.

"Hey, you don't need to be pushy… I'm walking and not trying anything, so stop" growled Hinata

"Shut up prisoner" said the guard, pushing her again

Hinata turned avow face and walked… after a few more moments, they stopped at the bathroom. Hinata waited for him to unlock the door, but for some reason, he didn't move ahead.

"Well… open the door so I can" started Hinata, then stopped as she felt his hand on her ass

"Hmm, nice" said the guard

'_Oh fuck this'_ thought Hinata

Hinata spun around on her heel, and karate kicked him in the neck… sprawling him out on the ground, and knocking him out.

=== Naru ===

Naru closed the door behind her, and tossed the keys just out of reach of the cell door… she walked over and crawled back into her bed, and tried to sleep. Hanging above her, tied to the ceiling was her would be molester… his mouth was taped up… and was bond nice and tight.

"mmmmm" screamed the man

"Shut up" yawned Naru, she looked up "Your lucky I gave you mercy, I should kill you for what you pulled"

=== Bath Room Hall ===

The guard Hinata knocked out woke up, he looked around for a moment… then his eyes widened, he shoot up and pushed the other gaurds aside.

"We got a runner, that girl is escaping" yelled Hinata's molester

"I'm in the bath you fool" came Hinata's voice

Said fool pushed to the door and looked thought the bars to see nothing, then he saw Hinata immerge from the steaming water… her cheeks ballooned. Hinata spit the water from her mouth, mixing it with her fire style to make it boiling… hitting him in the face

"AHHHHH, my face" screamed the guard

"Touch me again and I'll end you" yelled Hinata

The other guards just watched as there buddy rolled on the ground, holding his burning face. They didn't dare try to peek on Hinata.

After a few minutes… Hinata walked out, fully clothed from the bath… she looked back at them.

"I'm ready to return to my cell" said Hinata

The guards looked at each other… one thought in all their minds

'_How did she removed or put on her cloth with those hand cuffs on'_

=== Cell ===

Hinata's eyes darted around the cell, gauds handing and dangling from all sides… she looked down to see one guard with is arms and legs thought the bars and cuffed.

"Ok… so, you been having fun Naru?" asked Hinata

Naru shot up, her face red with anger.

"Hell no" yelled Naru "That dick tried to rape me" she pointed to the first one "Those two tried to beat the shit out of me" she pointed to the two on the wall "and those assholes tried to shit stomp me" she pointed to the rest

"Let's just move to another cell" said Hinata, moving to the next one

Naru hopped up and followed

"wait for me" said Naru, kicking the one guard in the face

Once in their new cells, Hinata and Naru got some much needed sleep, despite the whimpering from the bound guards.

"SHUT UP" roared Hinata and Naru

=== Court ===

Naru and Hinata were knelt before a judge, who had an air around him that the two didn't like, behind them was the boy, Eren Yeager… who turned into a titan.

"So, you two are sticking to your claims… that your just here to help" said the judge, he slammed his hand down "I find that hard to believe, what do you really want"

"For you to shut the fuck up" said Hinata looking of to the side

"Girl, you best hold your tongue" said the judge

"I can't, I'm hand cuffed" said Hinata

Snickers from the audient was clear, the judge banged his gabble.

"ORDER ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT" yelled the judge

"I'll have some meat buns" said Hinata

"Bowl of ramen for me" said Naru

Laugher shifted around, the judge banged harder… many soldiers were just wonder if these were the same girls the slain Titan with ease, and made a fool of the guards.

"You three are making a mockery of my court" yelled the judge

"But, I haven't done anything" said Erin

"Oh but you have, you're a titan in human skin" said the judge "your very existence is a sin"

Hinata narrowed her eyes

"What gives you the right to say who can and can't exist" said Hinata

The judge went to speak, Hinata took in a breath and with her chakra, make her voice explode and shatter the window.

"YOU DON'T" roared Hinata

The judge coverd his ears in pain, as did everyone else in front of Hinata

"Life if a gift… something to be cherished, Not something for you to choice if its right or not" said Hinata

The judge shook his head as the ringing stopped, he glared down at Hinata. Who gave him a dry look, she cracked her neck.

"Fear… make people so dumb, you know that" said Hinata

"What?" said the judge

"You have a boy… who can become a Titan" said Hinata "That power… that strength… and you want to kill him, just because he has it?"

"He didn't tell us" said the Judge

"I… I didn't know I could do it" said Erin "I… I don't even remember how I transformed exactly"

"You expect us to believe that?" said the judge

"I…" started Eren

"YES" yelled Hinata "Do you moron not see the advantage you have, he can become a Titan… he can got toe to toe, nose to nose with one of those things… HE IS A ASSET"

"How dare you yell out the judge" came a voice

Hinata look over just in time… to get kicked in the face, Naru eyes widend as he saw a cannin fly from her mouth.

"ooooh, no no no no" said Naru

Hinata hung her head for a moment, a small trail of blood dripped from her lips… she looked up at her attacker… Levi. Hinata licked the gum of her loose tooth… in a flash she was up in his face, head pulled back.

"JACKASS" yelled Hinata

Hinata slammed her head into his, rocking him backwards… Hinata cracked her neck, and dusted her hands off… showing the snapped shackles. Hinata turned back and looked at the judge, her hand on her sword.

"Look… if you don't want our help, we'll happily leave… we already lost a friend" said Hinata "Now choose"

=== Hours Later ===

Hinata was standing in front of the soldiers, she knew with the right pressure she'd get them to spill. The light of the setting sun gave her such a great presents of power.

"All right, now from what I heard Gwen say… Eren was the 3rd one she saw" said Hinata, she cracked her neck "That means she knew of two other, and I'm willing to bet there are many more… so here's how this is gonna work"

Hinata turned around and faced the chalk board that was rolled out for her.

"Ok… so if a Titan Morph, as I shall dub them… is discover, and they previously denied being one… punishment will be harsh" said Hinata

"But… what if we didn't know" came a voice

"I will know if your lying or not, if a Titan Morph is unware of their ability, no punishment will be issued" said Hinata "If someone if hiding the fact that they know of any Titan Morph, punishment will be harsh"

Hinata wrote as she talked, explaining all of the rules to how things would work… how there would be group punishment in some situation, and even deportation to the farms.

"I shall question everyone tomorrow… till then, think about everything I said" said Hinata

Hinata watched as everyone pulled away and left, Dot Pixis lean over.

"Why not ask today?" asked Pixis

"Because… it will give them time to torment themselves with what I said, all my rules are tricks and traps, to no matter what happens… I get the info I desire" said Hinata "While to get out of trouble, people will have to push each other into the fires, so they'll turn on each other and try to betray the other before they themselves are betrayed…. Yet if they do, they still get in trouble… so it will again torment them further to their choice."

Hinata snickered a little

"Odds are they won't be able to sleep tonight, that will work in my favor" said Hinata with a grin

=== Naru ===

Naru gave the note to Toothless, it took it and returned to Konoha as fast as it could… Naru let out a sigh, she held her face… and cried.

A loud bell rang, getting Naru to look up… Naru looked around. She turned around to see Levi, who had a welt on his head.

"Its time for bed" said Levi "Go to the girls cabin, there should be a few spare beds with all that happened today"

Naru was sadden to hear such a thing, but she nodded her head.

"Ok" said Naru

=== Girls Cabin ===

Hinata was already sprawled out… mouth wide open, drool dripping down her mouth as her toned abs were revealed.

"ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ" snored Hinata

Many of the girls were just staring at her, some annoyed at her snoring… other just admiring her abs… and her bulge.

"Hmm… wah… fold" snored Hinata, turning over, her snoring soften "ahhh, fuck you… you prick"

With the noise dying down, the girls started to turn in, many were still morning the loss of friends... and with the air of possible Titan Morphs… they were also nervous.

Naru was laying in her bed, sleeping soundly… still greatly upset that she lost a valuable ninja, and a great friend.

=== Later that Night ===

Christa was wide awake and waiting for Ymir to arrive, she was trembling in utter lust and anticipation during the wait for her girlfriend and sexual beast. Deeply in love Christa and Ymir were both inseparable and they didn't have a secret relationship amongst the other trainees, what they did have were special times they had sex, during the night.

"Where is she" said Christa slipped her hand down her pajama's and felt how wet she was "did she fall asleep and forget me?"

Christa then remember how stress she looked after that Hinata girl let everyone know she was on the hunt for Titan Morphs, and beyond pissed.

As Christa waited she gently rubbed her cunt as it was soaked with her own sexual juices, she continuously rubbed her clit and pussy, closing her eye while thinking about Ymir, she quietly moaned as her heart fantasied about Ymir. As Christa thought about Ymir fucking her body, her body heated up, she sweated intensively and her cunt became wetter with sexual juices not ready to squirt.

Just then wet thoughts were halted when she felt a pair of lips pushed into hers, when the kiss broke Christa's eyes opened and she saw Ymir's body on top of hers on the bed. Ymir gave a fox like grin with very devious eyes.

"Ymir" said Krista shivered

"Hey… sorry for not… seeing you for the past few days" said Ymir with a shrug "I'm just… still a little bent about all this"

"Its… ok" said Krista "I understand"

Ymir brought her face down to Christa and the two shared a deep kiss wresting their tongues against the other with Ymir dominating in seconds leaving Christa submitting. As they kept kissing Ymir massaged Christa's left breast and pinched Christa's right tit making her moan a bit in pain, when Ymir broke the kiss Christa puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Meanie don't pinch me, you know I hate that." Said Christa, Ymir smirked a bit.

"Oh sorry" said Ymir, she slipped her hands off Christa's breasts and down her pants "let's try something else, and you do something to lazy."

Christa nodded, she then went up and sucked on Ymir's breast licking and sucking, it like a succulent treat containing milk, she did this for a minute and as she did Ymir snuck one of her fingers inside Christa's cunt and began fingering her.

When Christa felt the finger inside her she moaned with Ymir's breast in her mouth giving Ymir pleasure as well, Ymir continued to finger Christa until she added another finger and fingered Christa faster and while this happened Christa sucked Ymir's breast more and licked in it circles faster, Christa released Ymir's breast and did the same to the other tit, but occasionally bit it.

"I can't let you get away with that." Said Ymir.

Ymir stuck a third finger inside Christa's cunt and began to pump them in and out of her swiftly and as she did she rubbed Christa's clit with her thumb, Christa began to grow hotter and released Ymir's breast from her mouth.

"Y-Ymir, I'm close" said Christa. Ymir took her fingers out of Christa and her pants, she pulled down Christa's pants leaving the girl wearing nothing but a torn night-shirt, and she saw that Christa had wet her bed and pajama's with her cunt juices.

"Aw poor baby, did you wet the bed?" said Ymir in a teasing tone

Christa got mad.

"You know it's not pee!" growled Christa, just then Ymir's cunt was pressing against Christa's mouth, Christa looked and saw that Ymir was sitting on her.

"Come one, don't make me do everything." Said Ymir.

Christa began to blush and began eating Ymir out tasting the inside of her, reviling in the taste as if she was critiquing desert.

"Ymir's pussy, yum!" said Christa muffling talking while she was eating Ymir.

As Christa preformed cunnilingus Ymir was breaking down faster than Christa did during her domination, she couldn't hold on much longer.

"AHHH, d-damn it." said Ymir, she then came, she squirt inside of Christa's mouth filling the blonde girl's cheeks., Ymir got off Christa and saw the girl swallowing with a smile on her face, Ymir's weakness was she cums quick.

"Aw it's okay." Said Christa.

Ymir grabbed Christa by the legs and pulled her up to her.

"Shut up." Said Ymir.

Ymir picked Christa up by her ass lifting her up so that Christa's cunt was to her face, she then began eating Christa's pussy harshly and roughly, her tongue lapped the vaginal walls of Christa's pussy and her clit like a lion licking and tasting the meat of her prey.

As Ymir began eating Christa out in a way she didn't before Christa felt pleasure shoot through her body as her body was being held and her cunt was being devoured, she tried to stifle any screams and moans, but it was no good, with every lick Ymir gave her and with every second that Ymir toyed with Christa's clit she was getting closer and closer until she could only explode.

"Y-Ymir" moaned Christa

the moment she moaned her lover's name she was about to cum, Ymir quickly took her mouth off and when Christa squirted Ymir caught a large portion of Christa's ejaculation in her mouth, Ymir then swallowed the liquid.

"Ahh, refreshing." Said Ymir

Ymir put Christa's body back down on the bed.

"Your mean to me." Said Christa.

Ymir laid next to Christa.

"Aw, you get to be mean next night, if… I'm awake." Said Ymir, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep

Christa pouted for a few moments, then nuzzled up to Ymir… she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

=== Hinata ===

"ZZZzzzZZZ" snored Hinata "Can buy a lot of kunai with that cash… zzzZZZzzz… all the fucking in"

=== Mikasa ===

Mikasa was still awake, she was lying in her bed, she was unable to sleep a wink, no matter how much of her guard she let down or how much she tried to relax she couldn't fall asleep, why because she was waiting for someone, Sasha Brauss.

"Sasha, she went to eat again." Said Mikasa

Mikasa didn't know how she could put up with Sasha sometimes, she was a glutton for food… and it interfered with their relationship at times.

"This time she's getting punished." Said Mikasa.

Mikasa heard creaking on the floor, it was somewhat subtle enough to keep everyone from waking up. Mikasa also heard the sound of chewing and swallowing.

'_And that would be Sasha!_' thought Mikasa.

Mikasa looked over and saw Sasha trying to sneak food into bed, she had an assortment of food in her hands and had a piece of meat in her mouth that she was eating, she had a delighted look in her eyes completely oblivious to the fact that her now angry girlfriend Mikasa was watching her. Mikasa finished the rest of her meat and swallowed with a smile.

"I'm eating good tonight." said Sasha.

"Is that so?" asked Mikasa

Sasha froze up and felt familiar piercing eyes on her, she turned around and saw Mikasa looking at her.

"He he he he, hey baby." Said Sasha.

"Sneaking food again?" Mikasa undressed in front of Sasha "get over here."

Sasha immediately dropped the food and drooled, she became wet at the sight of Mikasa's naked body, her wonderfully hard abs, her ample breast and luscious ass.

"Yes ma'am." Said Sasha.

Sasha walked over to Mikasa, the two shared a deep kiss, their tongues wrestled and explored the other's mouth tasting and savoring one another, Sasha was deeply mystified with the kiss to the point her eyes rolled back a bit. MIkasa kept her control and stripped Sasha til she was stark naked with her breasts, ass and pussy exposed to the night air. Mikasa broke the kiss.

"Tasty." Said Sasha.

"Good, now how about we do that thing you like." Said Mikasa.

Sasha nodded her head, she tried to get naked, but discovered her clothes gone

"How do you do that?" asked Sasha.

Mikasa shrugged.

"Now dance, you have to get me riled up." Said Mikasa.

Mikasa sat straight up on her bed and when she did Sasha began moving seductively, she swerved her hips slowly like a belly dancer tempting Mikasa to touch her more and more, she began touching herself as she moved, sticking her finger in her cunt and tasting it.

"Good, lovely." Said Mikasa. as she watched her lover.

As Mikasa watched her legs squirmed and her pussy got wetter and her body got hotter, she was ready.

"Okay, sit down." Said Mikasa using a tone similar to dominatrix.

Sasha immediately sat next to Mikasa and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Mikasa" said Sasha, Mikasa blushed "I see four of your cheeks going red."

Mikasa got up and walked over to the food that Sasha dropped and picked up a large baguette, she shook it a little making Sasha shiver. Mikasa walked back over to Sasha and stuffed the baguette in her mouth for her to eat.

"No hands." Said Mikasa

Sasha nodded and spread her legs

Mikasa kneels down to Sasha's cunt and began licking it, she put her hands on Sasha's thighs and squeezed tight as she was giving Sasha such a soft licking, her tongue played with Sasha's pussy, invading her… tasting her vaginal walls getting deep as she could.

While Mikasa was eating Sasha out the food loving girl held in the urge to come and was currently eating her baguette as Mikasa was eating her out, she wasn't using her hands because both were on Mikasa's head rubbing her hair. After 5 minutes passed Sasha finally finished eating she began panting and bucking her hips slowly.

'_Kami, Mikasa I love you!'_ thought Sasha

Mikasa removed her mouth and began fingering Sasha's cunt and asshole with one hand pumping in and out vigorously, Sasha's head tilted back in ecstasy as her pussy was being banged, as this happened Mikasa looked directly at Sasha with not trouble.

"Do you like that?" asked Mikasa.

Sasha looked at Mikasa and the two looked dead in each other's eyes as Mikasa was fucking her.

"I-I Ahhh!" moaned Sasha

She came, spraying Mikasa in the face with her ejaculation, Mikasa smiled at Sasha's orgasm and gave Sasha's cunt another long lick pressing her tongue against Sasha's pussy like a lollipop. Sasha moaned low at the finale lick and Mikasa stood up and the two shared a deep kiss again, Mikasa broke it and wore a straight face.

"So good, now your turn." Said Mikasa

Sasha sucked on Mikasa's breast, but Mikasa pinched her cheek making her let go

"Okay, but you have to dance you, shake dat ass!" said Sasha in excitement.

Mikasa blushed a bit, she then turned around and began shaking her ass like a stripper, her ass and breasts jiggled around as she moved back and forth, up and down and around. Mikasa's cunt was also wetting and dripping with sex fluid because she knew that Sasha was watching every movement.

"Squat lower and spread your legs a bit more please." Said Sasha

Mikasa did what she was told and began shaking her ass faster, her hands were on her thighs as she danced like an expert stripper. Mikasa looked back at Sasha as she danced.

"Do you like this?" asked Mikasa

Mikasa saw as Sasha drooled and was wet at Sasha shaking her ass and as her cunt was dripping making a mess of the floor, she began fingering herself at Mikasa's dance. After a few minutes of Mikasa's dance Sasha ejaculated again.

"One more thing." Said Sasha.

She smacked Mikasa's ass hard.

"Ahh!" uttered Mikasa, she came making a mess of the floor.

"Okay, dance over, now get on your back." Commanded Mikasa.

Sasha laid on her back as instructed, Mikasa went on the bed, she stood above Sasha and slowly sat down on Sasha's face so that both one of her of her legs were beside Sasha's head, and so that Sasha's open mouth was in contact with Sasha's pussy preparing to eat Mikasa out.

Mikasa was panting heavily at her favorite position, she balanced her body on Sasha's face to get full pleasure, Mikasa looked down and saw Sasha was blushing and ready to go.

"You can eat." Said Mikasa.

Sasha began to eat out Mikasa's ass like it was detectible meat for noble families… she moved and went for the pussy, she licked, bit, sucked and devour Mikasa's pussy to no end as she was being sat on forced to breathe through her nose.

She was better at cunnilingus than Mikasa. As Sasha ate Mikasa out, Mikasa was moaning loudly enough to wake everyone… she put her hands over her mouth. She slowly bucked her hips back and forth between licks to make things interesting, to help keep her steady Sasha grabbed Mikasa's ass cheeks and squeezed them.

"So tasty" moaned Sasha licked faster "I have to have more

She ate Mikasa out faster and more each second, Mikasa was reaching her limit quickly.

"Yes, faster!" moaned Mikasa.

Sasha went faster and Mikasa bucked her hips faster and swung harder, she wrapped her legs around Sasha's neck and pulled herself down more as if to try and suffocate her. The more Sasha fucked Mikasa the closer she got until.

"I-I'm cumming!" moaned Mikasa

Sasha didn't stop thought, in fact she went faster.

AAHH!" moaned Mikasa.

Mikasa cam all over Sasha's face and in her mouth. Tired and exhausted Mikasa got off Sasha , but it wasn't over.

"One more" said Mikasa opened Sasha's legs "I'm still active."

"Do it hard this time." Said Sasha.

Mikasa positioned herself so that she was sitting up and Sasha was laying down, their pussy's were touching, kissing each deeply. Without warning Mikasa then began to grind hers and Sasha's pussies, she moved slow at first, but they felt great love from it.

Mikasa moved for several minutes and Sasha's face signaled to go harder, Mikasa went faster and faster rocking the bed loudly, their moans rung through the air until

"C-Cumming!" yelled Sasha.

Sasha and Mikasa cam and fell into each other tired.

"I love you." Said Sasha.

"I love you too." Said Mikasa.

=== Next Morning ===

Everyone was gather at the tables for their morning rations, usually consisting of meat, eggs, bread and a few vegetables. Many of were sick with anxiety about Hinata questioning them today, and learning just who was a Titan-Morph.

Hinata sat down at the table and ripped into her beef… she chewed it up good. Naru soon followed and ate her bread… she was still torn up about everything.

"I had the weirdest dream last night" said Hinata

"Did it involve Zabuza Momochi, Pinkie Pie, Yamamoto, Unohana 'Yachiru' Retsu… and a 3 headed duck?" asked Naru

Needless to say… even if they didn't know who, the way she talked, it was as if they didn't mingle or really know each other.

"No, but" started Hinata

"Then it WASN'T the weirdest" said Naru, ripping a piece of meat

By this point, the other soldiers were too nervous around Hinata and fled… Hinata just chuckled, she looked over.

"Naru… its" started Hinata, she stopped "she…"

"Yeah… I know" said Naru, she sniffed

"Toothless should be bring in our back up… I wonder how the news went" said Hinata

"I… don't know" said Naru sadly "Some probably took it harder than others"

"Yeah" said Hinata, she finished her meal "I need to get ready… need to find the other Titan-Morphs"

Hinata flashed away with a pop, her cup spun on the table like a top. Naru finished her meal as well, then went to where she asked Toothless to bring those who wished to come.

=== Naru ===

Naru looked up towards the sky… she watched for any signs of Toothless, she closed her eyes and cried again… still deeply affected by the loss of Gwen. The loud sound of Toothless ripping thought the air caught Naru's attention… she looked up and saw the cart with wing he was strapped too.

She wiped her eyes of tears, and stood up straight to her subjects, and readied her orders for them.

=== Hinata ===

"Alright fucker… listen up… rule change" said Hinata

Cries rang out intently, Hinata threw her head around and slammed them.

"BE QUIET" yelled Hinata

"You can't change the rules" yelled a man

"Why not?" said Hinata, her face darkened "There my rules"

The man just gasped… and flop his mouth

"Anyone caught lying… will be executed on the spot, as will anyone there protecting… Titan-Mopth or not" said Hinata "Now, Dot Pixis will call your name, when he does you will approach… fail to approach will cast suspicions on you, so approach when your name is called."

"Mikasa Ackerman" said Pixis

Mikasa looked up and quickly moved thought the crowed and stopped short of Hinata, Hinata gave her a stare.

"Are you a Titan-Morph?" asked Hinata "Or is there is a possibility?"

Mikasa shook her head.

"I am not aware if I possess such abilities, if I see any sighs that I do I shall report to an officer immediately" said Mikasa

Hinata nodded

"Do you know of any other Titan-Morph?" asked Hinata

"Only Eren Yeager" said Mikasa

"You don't need to inform me of Eren" said Hinata "That goes for all of you… Next"

Mikasa took her leave

"Armin Arlert" said Pixis

Armin slowly came up, he fidgeted.

"Do you possess the power to become a Titan?" asked Hinata

"No" said Armin

"Do you know of any we don't know about?" asked Hinata

"No" said Armin

"Move along" said Hinata

"Reiner Braun" said Pixis

Moments past, Hinata looked around to see no one reacting… she growled.

"REINER BRAUN" yelled Hinata "WHERE ARE YOU"

A few more moments past, and one on showed up

"We got a runner… due to his failure to show, he has proven his guilt… we will hunt him down later" said Hinata

"Bertolt Hoover" yelled Pixis

Once again… no responded

"Mark him" said Hinata, cracking her neck

"Tiny Tina" yelled Pixis

A hand came up, Hinata looked over

"Are you Tiny Tina?" asked Hinata

"No… but, she in… prison" said Krista "She has been… for a while"

Hinata looked over at Pixis

"It that true?" asked Hinata

"Yes… she is mentally unstable and a danger to anyone" said Pixis, looking thought her notes "The military originally thought she would be ok to join… but as her training progressed… she just got worse. The kicker was when she… hmm, wow… bisected one solider, choked another with the first one insistent… and force the barrel of a flare gun up the… anus of the last"

"Jeeeesh, what set her off?" asked Hinata

Pixis shrugged his shoulders, Hinata looked over at Krista again

"Do you know?" asked Hinata

"Well… I didn't spend allot of time with her… but I know she can't stand it when people take her crumpets… and she broke someone's arm to make that point, she was let off with a warning then" said Krista

"Hmm… guess someone didn't take her seriously" said Hinata, she looked at Pixis "After were done here, take me to her cell"

"You can't be seriously thinking" started Pixis

"About freeing her? Yes… yes I am" said Hinata

Pixs just opened his mouth… he shook his head, and went back to the list.

=== Naru ===

"So… how did the news go down?" asked Naru

Sakura rubbed her head

"It was hard on a few… Ace locked herself in her room, Lucy is doing what she can to help her… Hea is furious and not talking to anyone" said Sakura

"What about Sakuya?" asked Naru

"No one's seen her for a while now… so, she doesn't know" said Sakura

"I see" said Naru

"Naru… it's gonna be alright" said Sung-Sun

"Yeah… I know, but… it's just so hard" said Naru

"That's the part about being a leader that sucks ball kid" said Revy "you feel as if you're soul responsible for any failure"

"Have you… ever lead a team?" asked Naru

"No… but I was 2nd in command" said Revy "The guilt nearly killed me when Cannan was admitted to the hospital during a raid… but it was her carelessness that wounder her" Revy rubbed her head "Look I aint gonna talk trash about Gwen… but from my understanding, she was overly cocky about her so called 'Charm of Resurrection' giving her immortality… she forgot one thing, she can still get hurt"

Revy looked over

"Gwen's dead is her own fault, not yours… nor Hinata's" said Revy "So stop crying like a little pussy… and be a leader"

Naru wiped her eyes, her sniff a few times… she nodded her head.

"Ok… here's my order… we find out were those Titans are coming from… and erase them all" said Naru "Sakura, you'll teach everyone what you can in medical and chakra construct, I know Hinata gonna do chakra training later. Revy, Hinata says there guns are shit… so you help there. Sung-Sun… from my understanding, the enemy might have the same mine set as wild hollows… so you will share everything you can… am I clear?"

"YES MA'AM" yelled the three

=== Hinata ===

"Ymir" said Pixis

Ymir looked up… she moved thought the crowed and stopped.

"Are you a Titan-Morph?" asked Hinata

Ymir closed her eyes… she soon opened them.

"Yes" said Ymir

Hinata held her head

"Shit were getting no were… do you know of any… wait? What? Did you say Yes?" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Ymir "I can turn into a Titan"

"I see… anyone else?" asked Hinata

Ymir bit her lip… she looked down.

"Well?" asked Hinata

"Reiner and Bertolt are both Titan-Morph" said Ymir "Both assisted in the attack, and result of the lost of Maria"

"I see… stand" said Hinata pointing to the side

Ymir nodded her head and moved, she looked over at Hinata, then Krista for a second… then Hinata.

"Whats gonna happen to me?" asked Ymir

"Your gonna show Eren how to control his Titan form… after we destroy the cause… is up to how you behave" said Hinata

"Annie Leonhart" said Pixis

Annie came up and stopped short

"Yes" said Annie, before Hinata could even speak "and no, you've found all of us"

Annie walked over and stood next to Ymir

Hinata looked back at her, then forward… she scanned the rest, then looked back.

"Ok" said Hinata, she quickly created a clone "Follower her… she will take you to were Eren is" Hinata turned back to the rest "Who wants to learn to breath fire, and crap thunder?"

Everyone blinked and looked at Hinata, getting her to sigh.

"Who wants to learn to do what I did during the titan attack?" asked Hinata

There was a moments quiet… three hands rose into the air.

Mikasa, Sasha, and Krista… another clone appeared.

"Follower her" said Hinata

"Hey sweetie" came a voice

Hinata looked over to see Sakura, she smiled… then pointed.

"Chakra construct, already ahead of you" said Sakura walking up to her

"And that's why I love you" said Hinata, kissing her forehead "Well, I gotta go get a little psycho out of prison"

Hinata vanished, leaving Sakura to blink… she looked over at Hinata's clone, seeing that she wasn't needed, it popped.

"Ok… let's get started" said Sakura

=== Revy ===

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Revy barrel was smoking, the target was riddled with holes… its feel apart.

"Now this… is a fucking gun" said Revy pointing to her hand guns "Why would you fucking idoit make those big things?"

"Bigger bullets are harder to dodge?" said the man

Revy twirled her gun and shot him in the leg, he feel to the ground and scream

"Oh yeah, you were totally able to dodge the tiny bullets I fire" said Revy

"You fucking bitch" yelled the man

"why thank you… how kind of you" said Revy, she pulled out a scroll and unsealed thousands of guns "I don't use these anymore as I found better guns, but they'll still get the job down for you… now lets practice shooting"

=== Hinata ===

"So… your Tina?" asked Hinata

"Tiny Tina" said Tiny Tina rocking her head

"That's what I said. Tina" said Hinata

"No fucker… its Tiny Tina. Its Like A Tribe Called Quest" said Tiny Tina

"Cant I just call you Tina?" asked Hinata

"No motherfucker, its TINY TINA" yelled Tiny Tina "say it with me, or I will shit out my lunch today, and throw it at your face, you hurin me?"

Hinata held her head

"Ok… ok, Tiny Tina" said Hinata

"That's better… so, what is it… that you want?" asked Tiny Tina

"How about… your freedom" said Hinata, she reached over and grabbed a plate, getting Tiny Tina's attention. "care for a crumpet… and some tea?"

Tiny Tina licked her lips, she reached out thought the bar… and Hinata handed her the treat. Tiny Tina nibbled at it, and let out a hum… she reached out for the tea.

"So… things sounded like they was cray cray, sounds fun. So… I gets out of hur and helps with the Titans… that easy, I was ones the bestest at practice… even killed one thems mother fuckers whens I was 9… I not all that hard." Said Tiny Tina

"Really? How did you do it?" asked Hinata

"I dumped 5 barrles of boom boom powder down some dick holes throat… he made me mad, so I was gonna kill him. A Titan was near the out sides of the wall… so I lit him up, and pushed him down. The Titan swallowed him whole like it was choaking down a dick… it was sick, but fun to watch. Anyway I flip the switch… and, BA DA MOTHERFUCKING BOOM… Titan chunks" said Tiny Tina

Hinata just nodded her head

"Hmmm, what did this person do to anger you?" asked Hinata

"Murder my parents… then my foster bro" said Tiny Tina "and stomp on my foot, and crumpets"

"hmmm… sounds like the fucker got his just dessert" said Hinata

"I here that mother fucker… so, gurl… anyone ever tells ya you have rocken tits?" asked Tiny Tina

=== Sung-Sun ===

"Well… I would think they'd be in this mountain range" said Sung-Sun "It's the only place that could hid them"

"Got it, once Hinata and Sakura are done helping out here… were gonna unleash hell on them all" said Naru

"I said they might be there… I'm not sure" said Sung-Sun

"You also said, it would be the only place they would be at" said Naru

"Touche" said Sung-Sun

=== Sakura ===

"Ok… so Mikasa has wind, Krista as lighting… and Sasha as fire" said Sakura with a bit of a laugh "Its like you three were destaint to have Hinata teach you… when she does"

"Why?" asked Mikasa

"Cause those were the elements she wields" said Sakura "I'd only be able to help Sasha at the moment, as I can also use fire" Sakura popped her neck "Of course… your gonna have to understand chakra better first"

"How" asked Mikasa

"Well… were not gonna show it all, as this chapter is running on melting fumes from the summer heat… but" started Sakura

=== a few days later ===

"Like that" said Sakura with Hinata beside her

Hinata looked up to see Mikasa, Sasha, Krista… and Tiny Tina, who had Water and Earth nature, running across the wall.

"Looks good… we can go raid Eren old home soon, figure shit out" said Hinata

"You think it will help, he said he vaguely remember that" said Sakura

"It's all we got" said Hinata

"Man, I's gonna say… this is the shit" said Tiny Tina, dancing around on the wall… then started to caramelldansen "Dance on the wall, cat fucking a hand, your only your, walrus tickle dance band, it's no lie, Lisa in the crowd say, look harry had a virgin malfunction"

=== Revy ===

Revy walked down the row of soldiers and they shot her guns, hits the targets all over, and to splinter.

"Yes… that is how it's done" yelled Revy

=== Hinata clone ===

Eren in his titan form let out a roar, he picked up a nearby rock… and crushed it in his hand. The Hinata nodded her head… she looked back at Ymir and Annie in there Titan form.

"Were ready" said Hinata

=== Field ===

It was a pretty easy trip, no titans in site and everyone was fine… well, aside from the mother fucking writers block, and heat… and pain Moka was suffering.

Hinata looked around the old remains of the town, she sniffed the air.

"Alright, lets end this chapter" said Hinata, she turned around "COME OUT"

The sound of clapping was heard, everyone looked over to see Grisha.

"Summon your damn monster and lets finish this" said Hinata

Grisha snapped his finger summoning his two spys, Reiner and Bertolt.

"Now tell me kiddies, what do you get if you mix DBZ with a splash of Yugioh" said Grisha, as Reiner and Berolt did the dance with a whirl effect "You get the Colosil Armored Titan… yeah, this chapter isn't gonna be a fav to many"

The Colosiled Armored Titan looked down on them, it roared.

"Ok… so here's the plan" said Hinata

In an instant, the Titan was destroyed in a piller of fire… everyone blinked.

"Great plan ma'am" said Tiny Tina

"I didn't do that" said Hinata

"Then who?" asked Naru

"Me" said Gwen stepping out from Grisha

"GWEN" yelled The leaf ninja's

"But… how" said Hinata

Gwen smiled and thumbed her nose.

=== Flash Back ===

Gwen turned around, and before she could react… the Colossal Titan reached out and grabbed Gwen, crushing her easily.

Gwen grunted as blood flood for her mouth, she struggled for a moment… she tilted her head back and screamed. Hinata threw her head around to see Gwen, her eyes widened…she snapped her head towards Naru.

The Titan rose its fist and smashed the Gwen head, then tilted its head back. the Titan moved its hand to its mouth, and… ate Gwen. Time froze, everything was black and white… Sakuya flew across to Titans mouth and grabbed her mothers destroyed and magled body… taking it to safty, and to heal.

=== Gwen ===

Gwen cracked her head… pulled back her fist, and killed Grisha on the spot.

"And done" said Gwen "Lets go home… who's coming with us?"

Gwen looked around to see a few hands raise, then nod.

"Good… lets go… also, that girl is a Titan-Morph" said Gwen, pointing to Mikasa

X

**Yeah… sorry for delay… and well, how crappy this chapter might be… its hot, I'm in pain… and yeah.**

**Next Time: The threads that bind us**


	107. A Nimrod Among Us

Sitting in a port-a-potty, in the middle of a beautiful after noon was Deadpool. His laptop leg and a porno in his hand to help him get by the boring parts of the story. He was reading Wolf Style… and wasn't too happy.

"Man… fuck this, Moka can't seem to do anything right" said Deadpool

(You mean to say she's lying about the heat?)

"No" said Deadpool

[Or her chronic back pain]

"No" said Deadpool, fuming

([Then what?])

"That bitch isn't using me" said Deadpool, he shook his head "NOT LIKE THAT READERS" Deadpool growled "I should have a chapter all my own"

And then it hit him… it was a great idea, it was a brilliant idea… it was a magical, wonderful, superb.

"We get it already, it was a good idea" said Deadpool, stood up letting the laptop hit the floor and break. "Meh… easy come easy throw"

(that thing cost you 570,000 ryo)

"Point" said Deadpool, whipping his head "Jeesh, its hotter than a dutch man ass hole in here"

Deadpool kicked open the door, and was hit by a massive blizzard that was currently pelting the Land of Iron with. Deadpool happened to release his… atem… essences and it… frozen instantly.

[Talk about a per-DICK-ament]

"Ah fuck… this is gonna hurt" said Deadpool, grabbing his icy gunk

(Turn your head… don't look at the pain)

Deadpool didn't take the advice, he twisted and ripped… and.

"Oh fuck" said Deadpool, holding up his prick on the icy spunk "That's gonna hurt sewing back on"

[You'll be pissing straight for a few weeks]

"Yeah… I know" said Deadpool, slipping it into his pocket

Deadpool went to talk, but stopped… he looked around.

"What was I doing again?" asked Deadpool

(I think you were about to see Moka)

[and demand a chapter from her]

"Oh yeah… that's brain" said Deadpool

([Your welcome])

In an instant, Deadpool teleported to the Realm of the Authors.

=== Realm of Authors ===

Deadpool landed on the mountain top, he looked around… then back.

"What the hell? Is this a garden?" asked Deadpool

"Yes… it is" came a voice

Deadpool looked over to see a figure coming from the shadows, Shiina, who was back from collage, held her sword… she turned the blade in her hand and charged.

"How dare you come here" said Shiina

Deadpool turned around and looked at Shiina, who slide to a stop… she looked in awe at her hero. Shiina shook her head and regained her composer… she rose her sword.

"Who are you" said Shiina "This is the land of Authors, you are not allowed here"

[Are you gonna lie to here]

"Deadpool… I'm here to see Moka, beat the shit out of her and make her write me a chapter" said Deadpool

(Or your just gonna be blunt)

"How dare you… if you think for even one second that I" started Shiina

"Hey… you like candy?" asked Deadpool

Shiina felt a tingle, her lips quivered.

"Cause… I heard that Willy Wonka is dealing with some court summons, some shit about creepy pastas and him murdering kids for his candy… and molesting the humpa loopas" said Deadpool, he put his hand on Shiina's head

Deadpool and Shiina vanished, only for him to reappear a moment later… he chuckled and bit into his candy bar.

"Welp… she's gonna have fun" said Deadpool

=== Willy Wonka ===

Kamikaze and Zetsume were nibbling on their own candy bars, enjoying the sweet treat… there wielder, Shiina was passed out on the candy grass ground, sleeping off a chocolate and marshmallow coma.

"Wow, 20 seconds… new record" said Kamikaze

"Yeah, and she's got two weeks to beat it" said Zetsume

=== Deadpool ===

Deadpool went up to Ranma's door, he pushed it open… and smashed his face into the door.

(I think its locked)

"No shit" said Deadpool, he pulled away "How you expect we get in"

Deadpool stood in place and thought… the sun moved across the sky, showing he was thinking for a long time… he snapped his fingers, he got it… he'll use.

[C4]

"Damn it… I wanted to say that" said Deadpool "Fuck it, I still get to blow it"

(Uh)

"You know what I mean" said Deadpool, pulling out the C4

Deadpool placed all the C4 all over the door, making a droopy dog. Deadpool jumped back and hide behind a tree… he pushed the trigger, and.

POP

(I thought it was supposed to go boom… where's the boom?)

Deadpool marched up and looked at the C4, he inspected it… he snapped his finger. The rearranged the C4 to be a smiling cat… the C4 went of instantly.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

(Now that's what I'm taking about)

Deadpools bloody bits hit the ground… smearing the white sand with his blood.

Deadpool Death Counter: 1

"Ouch… that fucking hurt" said Deadpool, his body parts role over the Death Counter "Really bitch, you're gonna count the times I die?"

Deadpool snapped his limps back into place, he looked up to see the door… was still standing

[What]

(The)

"Hello?" said Deadpool, he looked at the viewers "Heh, beat ya thought I was gonna say fuck"

Deadpool charged at the door and hit it as hard as he could… and X-ray of his arm showed his bone becoming dust.

"MOTHER FUCKING ASS RAPPER" yelled Deadpool, he pulled his arm back and looked at the door.

'Please Knock'

"Are you kidding me?" said Deadpool, he turned his head "I aint gonna do that"

(Why?)

"Because… I don't wanna obey" said Deadpool

[Pussy]

"It's not gonna work" said Deadpool

(Chicken)

"I don't care what you say, I aint knocking" said Deadpool

(Just beat it like you would yourself)

[You mean slapping it around like a little bitch and crying 5 seconds later]

(Yeah)

Ticks formed over Deadpools head

"Hey, how I jack my crank is my business… not yours" said Deadpool

([But we are you])

Deadpool cross his arms and pouted.

(For the love of… there's a big breasted fan girl in there)

Deadpool was at the door and knocking on it as hard as he could, not caring about his pride… he wanted them tittys. The door opened and Deadpool ended up bashing in the face of Ranma's Kraang… knocking him out.

"Titty titty's titties" sang Deadpool

(There are no Titty's you idoit)

"Nut burgers" said Deadpool

"Hey… what are you doing here" yelled Ranma, trotting over

"Trotting? What is he, a fucking horse… let me re-write that" said Deadpool, pulling out a computer

"Titty titty's titties" sang Deadpool

(There are no Titty's you idoit)

"Nut burgers" said Deadpool

"Hey… what are you doing here" yelled Ranma, skipping over

(that's not gonna work)

"Fine" said Deadpool, typing again

"Titty titty's titties" sang Deadpool

(There are no Titty's you idoit)

"Nut burgers" said Deadpool

"Hey… what are you doing here" yelled Ranma, swinging over

[On what?]

"Mother fucker" yelled Deadpool, typing again

"Titty titty's titties" sang Deadpool

(There are no Titty's you idoit)

"Nut burgers" said Deadpool

"Hey… what are you doing here" yelled Ranma, running up

"THERE, THAT'S BETTER" yelled Deadpool

"Huh… what?" said Ranma

"Nothing… were's Moka" said Deadpool

"You're not gonna see her" said Ranma, he groomed himself "She's busy… the next chapter promises to be good, new characters… new powers, new music's" Ranma pulled out a mic, the music to the chapter started to play

"Yeah I don't care" said Deadpool, Ranma's spirit was crushed "I need to see her, I want my own chapter"

"If you want to get past me" said Ranma, entering his were cat form, getting his dual disk "Beat me in a dual"

[where the swords?]

(I think… he means the card game)

"Fine, you're lucky I'm a fan of the game" said Deadpool, snapping on a dual disk

"DUAL" yelled the two

"I win" said Deadpool, flashing his cards "I got Exodia"

Ranma's jaw dropped, his life points hit zero instantly… he stood in place gasped in awe. Deadpool walked past him, dropping his card… Ranma looked down, his face twisted in anger… he looked down at the cards and studied them.

"FAKES" yelled Ranma

=== Deadpool ===

"I'm here to see Moka" said Deadpool

Jazmine, still with the cuteness on her face and her little glasses on, typed away.

"Hmm hmm… name" said Jazmine

"Deadpool" said Deadpool

"hmmmm" said Jazmine, typing "I don't see you… would you like to schedule one?"

"Will I be able to see her today if I do?" asked Deadpool

(Not likely)

"Hmm, can I have a name" asked Jazmine

"I told you mine name" said Deadpool

"I need your REAL name sir" said Jazmine

[What do we do?]

(I guess tell her)

"Wade Winston Wilson" said Deadpool with a sigh

Jazmine typed away… and hit a button.

"Please take a seat… Moka will see in in a moment" said Jazmine

Deadpool nodded his head and turn, Jazmine suddenly squeaked and jumped… getting him to look back over.

"You say something?" asked Deadpool

"N-NO" said Jazmine, her face red… her glass dripped down

"Meh, whatever" said Deadpool, moving to the chairs.

Jazmine looked down at pushed her fist into the top of McPherson's head

"Hey, take it easy" said Jazmine

McPhersons grinned and licked at Jazmine's cunt hard

"Sorry babe… I love you so much" said McPherson

Jazmine rolled her eyes… she turned to her computer and uploaded Shantae and the Pirates Curse.

"Shantae for the win" said Jazmine "I hope she gets voted into SSB4… she'd be great"

"It would be great if she finally give into her lust for Risky Boots too" said McPherson

Jazmine rolled her eyes… then felt a tingle rip thought her at the thought of Risky Boots eating Shantae's cunt, or licking her cute ass.

"Finish what you started" said Jazmine

"No problem babe" said McPherson

Deadpool sat on the chair… and waited, he waited… he

"Fuck this" said Deadpool

Deadpool stood up and rushed to the door, he gave it a strong kick and knocked it off its hedges. Jazmine, despite how much she was enjoying the licking she was getting… was behind him, gun loaded.

"I think I said… Moka will be with you in a moment" said Jazmine, her eyes snapped into demonic one

"Look, I'm in a hurry" said Deadpool

Jazmine growled, her eyes looked over… then she looked back, then back again.

"It's ok… I got this, take care of your mother" said Jazmine

"Things are already settled… I can deal with this" said Moka

"Understood" said Jazmine

Deadpool turned around, his eyes bulge.

(JACKPOT)

Moka was in a very sexy yet simple skirt, her red eyes were like fine wine… her bust was just a little sweaty from the heat, barley contained by her bra. A glass of wine in one hand, and a cigarette in the other.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Moka

[Well… if our dick was still attached, I can tell you what we'd wanna do]

"I heard that" said Moka, putting down her cigarette and pulling out a gun, shooting him in the face.

Deadpool hit the ground, and bleed out… dying.

Deadpool Death Counter: 2

Deadpool leap over the counter and shook his head, and pointed an accusing finger.

"That fucking hurt" said Deadpool

"Yeah… that's why I did it" said Moka, sitting down at her desk "Now seriously… what do you want"

"Duh… I want a chapter" said Deadpool

"Never gonna happen" said Moka, turning to her computer

"Why not?" asked Deadpool

"You make no since… and have no morals what's so ever… it would be a mistake, and a waste" said Moka

"You say that like it's a bad thing" said Deadpool

"It is" said Moka

"Yeah well" said Deadpool, turning around and dropping his pants "Here's my rebuttal"

Moka picked up her gun and shot him again, getting him right in the asshole.

"Leave my office" said Moka

"No… I want a chapter" said Deadpool

Moka sighed, she dragged on her cigarette

"You're not gonna leave until I say yes… are you" said Moka, looking over and getting irked

Deadpool was currently doodling on all her paid art for the story… he looked over.

"Eh? You say something?" said Deadpool

Moka reached into her desk and threw a script at Deadpool.

"Here… it was for Gwen, but take it" said Moka, she snapped her fingers and it was edit to be Deadpool Now get lost"

(we should thank her)

[It would be the right thing to do]

"THANK BITCH" yelled Deadpool, teleporting away from a hail of bullets

"I god damn fucking hate Deadpool" said Moka

DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOL's Chapter

Deadpool was sitting on a rock, ripping out pages of his chapter.

"No, fuck that… not happening, I can't have sex cause I drop my dick on that mountain… no no no no" said Deadpool

(Are you… using marker?)

[I think its crayon]

"It's pencil fucktards" said Deadpool

(What are we supposed to even be doing?)

"It's called Editing" said Deadpool

(That not what i… what is the plot and premises of the chapter)

"I don't know" said Deadpool

(YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T READ IT)

{WOOF WOOF}

"Great… now you upset Dead Pooch" said Deadpool

{WOOF WOOF GRRRRR}

[He's humping our leg]

"Let him do his thing… I've got an… A cock in tea to kill" said Deadpool

=== Bar ===

Deadpool strolled into the bar, he glanced around at the decor… cock and penis everywhere, as well as naked men.

(Red light… red light)

[Were in a gay bar]

"Suck it up, heh heh" said Deadpool "Heh heh… I said Suck and It and Up… and heh heh"

(Why are you so stupid?)

"Cause you touch yourself at night" said Deadpool

(That's it… I'm leaving)

SLAM

[I don't have the heart to tell him he went into the closet]

"What can I get for you mister" said Bar Tender

"Were can I find a Cock in Tea" asked Deadpool

"Coming right up mister… it's our house special" said the Bar Tender

Deadpool waited for a few moment, as he did he check any updates… and saw a payed commission by Tyron91… he looked it over and loved it, but noticed a problem. Himawari Uzumaki was in it… but she wasn't in this universe… but Deadpool knew how to solve this.

Deadpool check the table for the multi-verse… checking for a universe where that girl existed… but was sadly orphaned. Now, to truly make her fit in, she would have to be an off spring from Hinata Inuzuka and Naru Uzumaki… after a few more moments.

"Found her" said Deadpool

Deadpool teleported away, found the sadden 6 year old girl who has lost everything due to a being of destruction… she remember him being pale blue, with a weird halo thing over his neck, and he always wielded a staff. Deadpool grabbed her just before the towering wave of fire consumed her and killed her.

Deadpool stopped short off Hinata home, in the middle of the night… after giving Himawari a note, and explained to her that she'd be with her not-mommy-but-at-the-same-time-is-your-mommy-mommy, he punched a hole in the wall.

"YO GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU" yelled Deadpool, then teleported away

Hinata was quick to reach the door, she whipped it open and looked around… to see nothing, she looked down at Himawari.

"Hmmm?" said Hinata "Who are… you? And… why do you"

"Here" said Himawari, handing Hinata the note

Hinata took the note, and was irked to see Deadpool's writing… but read it anyways.

'Dear Hinata Mutt'

'This girl is your's and Naru Foxy's daughter from another universe/time line thingy… both of you, in said timeline/universe… you two were murder by some 'god destroyer' or some shit like that… in fact, all of Konoha is nothing but a smoking crater… this girl was lucky to escape'

'I'm sure… as smart as you are, you see were I'm going with this… cause frankly, I don't… I don't even know why I'm here, or why you're still reading this as this poor girl is still trembling in fear'

Hinata trashed the note and looked down at the girl… her daughter from another time line… universe.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" said Hinata, offering her hand "So… what's your name?"

"Himawari Uzumaki Namikaze Inuzuka" said Himawari

"Got it" said Hinata, scratching just under her nose "I guess… you already know me, and… yeah this is… this is weird"

"Aint no cup of tea for me either" said Himawari, she cracked her neck "Before I take a bath… can I eat one of your egg and meat omelets, I fucking hungry… fighting for you live will do that, ya know"

"I know… hmm, this is still weird" said Hinata, rubbing her head "Daughter from an alternate time line, one where I get with Naru… interesting"

=== Deadpool ===

(that was kind of you)

"Yup" said Deadpool

[Sweet of you too]

"I know" said Deadpool

([and you didn't do it out of the kindness of you heart… did you])

"Hey, I saw something that needed fixed" said Deadpool "and I fix it… now the picture will be true to the story"

"Your drink sir" said the bartender

Deadpool grabbed the drink and brought the weird white straw to his lips, thought his mask and sucked.

"Little salty" said Deadpool, pulling the drink away to look at his drink… seeing a floating thing of meat "What is that?"

"It's a cock… we found it on a mountain top" said the bartender "This is the drink you ordered… cock in tea"

(and just like that, I hate tea)

[You wanna know the worst part?]

(Not really… but your gonna tell me anyway)

"That's ours" said Deadpool, pulling it out of his tea, dropping his fly and attaching it "Wellcum home buddy… heh heh, come"

(ladies and gentlemen, Deadpool)

"Thank you thank you, I'm too much" said Deadpool

Deadpool flipped out the script again… relooking it.

[That said Akatsuki… not cock in tea]

(Idoit)

"Hey, I got our cock back didn't I?" said Deadpool

[Touche]

(So… our target is a ninja in black cloak with red clouds)

"Interesting design choice" said Deadpool

Deadpool polished off his tea, threw the contents at the bartender… and moon walked out of the gay bar.

As Deadpool was moon walking, and not looking… or caring where he was going, bumped into someone. Deadpool looked back to soon see to red eyes with tomes glaring at him from under a straw hat, her black cloak with red clouds whirled in the wind.

"Watch it asshole" growled Mikoto "You made me drop my sake"

Deadpool looked down at the spilt alcohol, then back up at her.

"So… I'm gonna kill you" said Deadpool, he pulled out his sword and swung "Die Akasuki"

Mikoto draw her sword and counter hard, she was pushed back and stumbled from the strike… she swung her sword to the side.

"Do you know who your messing with?" yelled Mikoto

[Do you?]

"Yes I do" said Deadpool

(Do you?)

"Yes… Mikoto. Uchiha. Can cast Nightmare with her eyes" said Deadpool "So"

Deadpool pulled out two kunai and rammed them into his eye sockets, then charged at Mikoto.

"Here I come" yelled Deadpool charging

Mikoto was stunned to see what Deadpool did, but she wasn't gonna let her guard down. Mikoto side stepped him and deliver a kick… as he fell to the ground he let out a large cloud of gas, choking her.

"Ah, you sicko" yelled Mikoto

Mikoto twirled her sword in her hand and rammed it at him, only for him to roll out of the way and swing his foot up into her chin. Mikoto flew back a bit, she rubbed her chin with her sleeve… she growled.

"Where'd you go?" asked Deadpool, ripping out the kunai, his eyes healed back "I can see"

"GOOD" yelled Mikoto, flashing in front of him, her eyes burning with Tsukuyomi

=== Deadpool's Mind ===

Mikoto looked around and the mess of his mind, and was just in awe… what she saw was so twisted, it couldn't even be explained by writing it… I mean really. To explain, or at least give a hint… its like being on crack, and high on weed… and wasted on your favorite alcohol… as you're watching Robot Chicken, or Aqua Teen, or Mad tv.. or Alice in Wonderland.

"And I thought Zetsu had issues" said Mikoto

"Excuse me my good lady, can I ask you were the diarrhea is, I need to take a sip of urine" came a voice

Mikoto turned around, to see the back end of a man… asshole, ball, dick and all… its balls being the eyes, dick its nose and ass its mouth.

"Well… come now, does the butcher have your dick in a blender? Speak up" said the ass monster

"No amount of drinking… or psychology with ever help me repress this" said Mikoto, leaving the realm

"What a fucking cunt" said Ms. Ass

=== Real World ===

Mikoto pulled away and shook her head, as she was trying to get rid of said evil images… Deadpool was ready to strike.

Deadpool brought his sword down, everything went black and white, and frozen… yet he still moved. Ranma flew from the heavens and deliver a kick, that could shatter bones… into his face.

Deadpool rolled backwards and hit the wall of a building.

"Ow… ow" said Deadpool "That hurt like a mother fucker"

Deadpool looked up, he saw Ranma putting his paw on Mikoto… erasing that she ever saw him, and just making her think it was an ice cream headache. Ranma looked over, he shook his head.

"Are you trying to fuck up this story… she plays a important role" said Ranma

"She does?" asked Deadpool

"Yes… she does, she is very important" said Ranma, he pulled out a script for a future chapter and pointed it out

Deadpool read it over, his eyes widened… the character growth… and devotion it will reveal.

"Wow… so Mikoto's gonna" started Deadpool

"Shhhhhh" growled Ranma "Don't spoil"

Deadpool nodded his head, then grinned

"Kabuto is gonna puppet master her with the help off a new villan?" said Deadpool "And Hinata is gonna go one on one with her… and reveal that if she were in Mikoto's shoe she'd"

Ranma reached out and crushed Deadpool's head in his claws, killing him instantly.

Deadpool Death Count: 3

He then hurled his head towards the north, to where she is supposed to be going.

"Moron" said Ranma

=== Else Where ===

Deadpool's head bounced of the ground and rolled to a stop, in a matter of seconds his body reformed and he stood up.

"Fuck that hurt" said Deadpool, he crossed his arms "Motherfucker killing me like that, I atta sue him"

A brick flew from the sky, smashing into his face and thought it.

Deadpool Death Counter: 4

(maybe you should just shut your mouth)

"Agreed" said Deadpool

Deadpool's face reformed… he glanced around, with a quickly look at the script, he vanished.

=== Tanzaku Town ===

"One of the targets is in there" said Deadpool

(One?)

"Yeah… Script says I'm to go rogue and kill 3, so I'm gonna follow it" said Deadpool

{but doesn't… that mean your not going rogue?}

"Of course not, I'g going rouge cause I want to, not cause its in the script to go rouge… and it goes against my MO… so I'm going rouge with rouge and not going rouge make me going rouge… rouge rouge" said Deadpool, his ears starting to smoke, his head hung

(aaaaand you brokeeded him)

[Not my fault]

"OOOOOON" said Deadpool, he looked back up "Look… a another bar"

The camara looked over to the bar, were there was a bouncer… from the looks of it, you needed to have money to get in, have a hot girl with you, or be a hot girl.

"hmm… I know just how to get in"

=== Moments Later ===

'_Say goodbye, To your boyfriend'_

People looked over, and soon regretted it, they turned back and gaged… they ran from the creature that offended them so

'_She's in town, For the weekend'_

The figure walked up to the bouncer, who was stone faced about the whole ordeal… but he was breaking

_'She's so hot, And your not, Girl she sing for it all'_

"Hey there big boy" said Deadpool… in a thong and min-bra "Gotta light for my cigarette?"

The bouncer face turned green, he looked down… to see Deadpool's sack hanging out.

"Sir… please put on some pants" said the bouncer "If you do that, I'll let you in"

=== Club ===

Deadpool skulked around the club, looking for his

"Wait… skullked?" said Deadpool "Fuck does that mean"

(It means your creeping around)

[It drawing attention}

Deadpool looked around, people were looking… as if he doesn't belong here.

(do something)

"Like what" said Deadpool

[Anything}

"I'M FEED UP WITH THIS ORGANIZE OF PAIN" yelled Deadpool

([…])

Everyone turned around, mutter something about a crack head… Deadpool wiped his head.

"That was close" said Deadpool "Now… were is the one I'm looking for"

"Hey… do you know who I am?" came a voice

"No… who are you" said another

"I'm a member of the Akatsuki" said the man

"The Akatsuki?" said the another

"Yeah, Akatsuki… I have a black cloak with red clouds, and I'm sitting over here… near the fish tank" said the man

"The what?" said the another

"The Fish tank" said the Akatsuki

"I get it bitch" said Deadpool, he looked over at said Akatsuki member "hmm, that's Deidara… I hear he likes to dance"

(Where?)

"His wikia" said Deadpool

[Bullshit]

"I'd show ya myself… but it's too big to copy and paste for the joke" said Deadpool

Deadpool jumped into the dance floor, he stripped off his suit and was in something more stylish. The music started to play and arrows floated down from the sky.

(Lets boogie)

Up, Up, Down, Left, Left

The music picked up

[break it down now]

Down, Down, Up, Right, Right

The music grew loader, and being a dance game system… the song pretty much started at the bridge of the song. Deadpool dance around, getting the attention of everyone… Deadpool twirled around and pointed at Deidara.

(The hook is set)

'_Oh yeah_!'

Up, Up, Right, Right

_'I hope you die in a fire_!'

Deadpool whipped his body around, having his dumbass fun

_'Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!'_

Left, Left, Down, Down

[What kinda song is this… it seems. Dark]

Deadpool looked over at Deidara, watching as he was getting ansy to join

(He's taking the bait)

'_Hope you'll be taken apart, I hope you die in a fire!'_

Deadpool gave a gesture for him to join, and was soon dancing side by side by the disco queen of 1987

[Queen?]

Up, Down, Left, Right, Right, Left, Down, Up

_'Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!'_

Deadpool and Deidara moved in perfect sync… it was a show to behold

(suuuuure)

Down, Up, Down, Up, Left, Left, Right Right

'_Hope you'll be taken apart, Hope this is what you desire!'_

With the song ending, they turned to each other and rocked harder

[Do not end this with a kiss]

Left, Right, Down

_'I hope you die in a fire!'_

Deadpool turned to Deidara and slugged him hard, sending him flying across the room. Deadpool chased after him, with two long… what the fuck is he

(Sweet Zombie Jesus)

=== Moka ===

Moka and Ranma watched, with eye budged at what Deadpool was doing. Both were so stunned by such horror, they didn't realize that there cigarette and cigar, receptivity… were nothing but ash.

Jazmine, who was pouring Moka some wine, was currently over pouring and spilling it onto here carpet.

"I… I didn't think a boy could bend that way" said Jazmine, tilting her head

"They… cant" said Ranma

"Not… w-willingly anyway" said Moka

SNAP

"OOOHHH" yelled Moka, turning away

=== Deadpool ===

Deadpool was whispering a tone, he now wore Deidara's hair and telescope eye piece over his mask. He wasn't done yet, there was still more Akatsuki to kill. For once, Deadpool was looking at the script again and following it… no side distractions, he's on thin ice with Moka as of now.

Deadpool found the Not Akasuki's hide out sigh from Tobi and moved on past… he scanned the boulder.

(How you plan to get in)

"Duh" said Deadpool, stepping around the prop

[Smart ass]

Deadpool was now inside the hideout, lucky for him Hidan's wasn't facing him… he was watching tv. Deadpool crept up on him… he was just behind his chair.

Deadpool pulled his sword to the side… ready to strike.

You know, I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me and my slow writing as of date.

"Seriously?" said Deadpool

Its just… it was at first the cold winter

"Your gonna do this?" said Deadpool

Then it was writers block

"You fucking are… aren't you" said Deadpool

Now it's the summer heat and my chronic pain

"We get it" said Deadpool

Then is back to writers block… So again, I just want to thank you all for not hounding me about updates.

"Lady, stop talking" said Deadpool

ntokozombambo33, I can't respond to your review without you having an account on fanfiction

"Gah" said Deadpool

So, until you get one and we can talk character… I can't add your OC, as I need more info

"You could just twitter her" said Deadpool

I'd Twitter you, but I don't have an account… nor want one, as I don't use my cell phone that much

"Can you stop" said Deadpool

That and my cell phone is a cheap piece of shit with no twitter

"This is taking forever" said Deadpool

And it would befit you to have an Fanfiction account, as you could track each update

"Ok, we get it… SHUT UP" growled Deadpool

We'll, I better stop talking… I got stuff to do

"Finally" said Deadpool

Deadpool rammed his blade thought the chair, and Hidan's neck… quick to fill with blood. Deadpool ripped it out and twirled around the chair, just happy as can be

"You… bastard… I'll" started Hidan

Deadpool with a quick turn, ripped off Hidan's head… and held it high.

Dun dun dun daaaaa

Hidan's Head. This is the head of Hidan, the foal mouth member of the Akatsuki, present this idea to someone in need of a head, to finish the quest.

"Fuck my life" said Hidan

"hehehe" laughed Deadpool "this this a good place to end the chapter"

X

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"or I guess it's still on" said Deadpool

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" said Deadpool

"Probably Kakuzu" said Hidan

"It's me Kakuzu. Open up, I got the stuff." Said Kakuzu

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?" said Deadpool

"It's me, Kakuzu. Open up, I got the stuff." Said Kakuzu

"Who?" said Deadpool

"It's, Kakuzu. Open up, I think the Anbu saw me come in here." Said Kakuzu

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?" said Deadpool

"It's, Kakuzu. Will you open up, I got the stuff with me." Said Kakuzu

"Who?" said Deadpool

"Kakuzu. Open up." Said Kakuzu with a growl

"Kakuzu?" said Deadpool

"Yes, Kakazu. Open up, I think the Anbu saw me." Said Kakuzu

"Kakuzu 's not here." Said Deadpool

"No, damnit, I'm Kakuzu." Said Kakuzu

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey, Open the damn door already." Yelled Kakuzu

"Who is it?" said Deadpool

"It's Kakuzu. Will you open up? I got the stuff with me." Said Kakuzu

"Who?" said Deadpool

"KAKUZU. NOW OPEN UP" yelled Kakuzu

"Kakuzu?" said Deadpool

"YES, KAKUZU." Scream Kakuzu through the boulder

"Kakuzu's not here." Said Deadpool

"What the hell? No, I am Kakuzu. Will you..." started Kakuzu, beating on the boulder "Open up the door, will you? I got the stuff with me, I think the Anbu saw me."

"Who is it?" said Deadpool

"Oh, what the hell is this... Open up the door! It's Kakuzu!" yelled Kakuzu

"Who?" said Deadpool

"Kakuzu! K-A-K-U-Z-U! Will you open up the goddam door!" yelled Kakuzu

"Kakuzu?" said Deadpool

"Yes, Kakuzu!" said Kakuzu

"Kakuzu?" said Deadpool

"Right. Kakuzu. Now will you open up the door?" said Kakuzu

"Kakuzu's not here." Said Deadpool

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT, I'M KAKUZU" yelled Kakuzu

The boulder flew up, Kakuzu looked in and his eyes widened… Deadpool rushed him and palmed his face, teleporting away to the location of their battle.

=== Wasteland ===

Kakuzu looks on at Deadpool, he tries to steel himself as he sees the assassin, since he knows know of the jutsu that he could use. Deadpool drew both of his swords, it was at this moment Kakuzu would have to most memorable, annoying and fucked up battle of his entire life. Kakuzu was going to attack first.

"I wonder how much cash I can get if I bring his head?" said Kakuzu to himself.

"Get ready for some old fashion ass" a butterfly appears "oh a butterfly, yippie!" said Deadpool, he then watched as the two winged insect fluttered around in a lovely manner, but as he did Kakuzu stared in awkwardness as Deadpool looked at the butterfly like a kid.

'_What the hell is he doing?_' thought Kakuzu

"Ohh you're a pretty one, like a taco- not a chimichanga" he put up his blade and it lands on it "oh so pretty pretty, pretty." Said Deadpool.

Kakuzu shook his head in grief.

'_This guy is a nutcase, I won't get a bounty on this idiot, but still if he's with the leaf and that jinchuuriki bitch then I can't take any chances' _he summons his Fire mask tiger from his back to his side _'I better kill him now._' Thought Kakuzu.

The tiger then opened its mouth and aimed straight at Deadpool as he was distracted.

"Now, **Fire Style**" the tiger formed a large flame in his mouth "**Searing migraine**!" yelled Kakuzu, but before the attack could be fire Deadpool teleports vanishing out of Kakuzu's view, shocking him.

"What" he looked around quickly "where'd he go?" said Kakuzu.

Unable to find him alone Kakuzu summoned his Lightning mask and wind mask creatures from his back, they then began to search for Deadpool.

"Where?" said Kakuzu, scanning around

POP

Deadpool reappeared in front of Kakuzu making the Akatsuki member jump back after close examination, he noticed medicine in Deadpools hands.

"Here you go, some headache medicine for your Searing migraine!" said Deadpool in a happy tone.

Kakuzu made his wind mask demon circle around to hit Deadpool from behind.

"Searing Migraine, I don't" started Kakuzu

Out of nowhere Deadpool drilled Kakuzu in the face with a left hook knocking him on his ass.

"Now you do" said Deadpool

The wind mask the fires an air bullet at Deadpool, but he warps dodging the attack and cuts the black bird's wings from behind, but they grew back and flew into the air fired at Deadpool again causing him to run and dodge with all his might.

"Yikes, that better not be gas, my dry cleaning bill is murder, speaking of which" rambled Deadpool

Deadpool was interrupted when an air bullet hit him kicking up dust and solid earth presumably destroying Deadpool. Hearing this Kakuzu got up and rubbed his sore face.

"Is he dead?" he asked himself, but when the smoke cleared Deadpool was dressed up like an old lady in a rocking chair, eating cake, cutting it up with his blade.

"My my, this heats just murder on my arteritis, thank goodness I bombed that retirement home so I wouldn't have to go." Said Deadpool.

Seeing this Kakuzu tilts his head in question.

"Where did he get the cake, where did he get the chair, summoning Justu?" questioned Kakuzu, he then dashed at Deadpool.

"**Earth style Earth Spear**!" uttered Kakuzu, both his arms arm hardened and turned black.

Kakuzu tried to smash Deadpools face, but when he got close Deadpool jumped out the chair and swings it at Kakuzu, but Kakuzu break it apart with ease. Deadpool swung his blade then at Kakuzu, Kakuzu blocked every hit, but as the two exchanged blows Deadpool said a certain word that angered Kakuzu.

"SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE!" yelled Deadpool.

As Kakuzu heard this his nerves were on edge.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kakuzu, he punched through Deadpool's stomach launching him ad Fire Mask's feet.

Deadpool Death Counter: 5

Kakuzu believed him to be dead, but Deadpool got on his feet with a hole in his stomach.

"Man that hurt, and for some reason I'm hungry." Said Deadpool.

Kakuzu face palmed himself.

"Good Moka, he's immortal too." Said Kakuzu.

Deadpool ate a Banana whole, but it fell out of the gaping hole in his body.

"Hey, that wasn't whole grains." Said Deadpool.

"And worse he won't shut up, worse than Hidan by a mile." Said Kakuzu.

Deadpool put away his blades and pulled out two guns.

"Hey" he twirled his gun in his left hand "how about some spin the gun" said Deadpool

BANG

The gun the accidentally shot off and hit Deadpool in the face with a hot bullet.

Deadpool Death Counter: 6

"Ow, that wasn't a nice kiss." Said Deadpool.

He spun around and saw the Fire Mask was behind him with its mouth open preparing to fire again.

"Hey searing migraine, got just the- oh wait" he held the medicine to his face "is this medicine for splitting headaches?" questioned Deadpool. "Oh well."

Deadpool threw the the medicine into Fire Mask's mouth making it eat it.

"Prepare to sleep or die, I found that in a restroom." Said Deadpool

The lightning mask creature fired lightning at Deadpool from the top of a tree, but Deadpool runs away with the attack trailing behind him.

"Yikes shocking" he pulled out a detonator "just what I need." Said Deadpool.

He let the attack hit him, but when the electricity ran through his body his pushed the detonator and Fire Mask's face exploded shattering the mask into pieces. Seeing this happen shocked Kakuzu, he then coughed up blood.

"What, it was explosives?" questioned Kakuzu.

"Yep, I'm the bombastic, no wait I said that wrong let me try again." Said Deadpool.

Wind mask then flew at Deadpool at an incredible speed, firing wind blasts at Deadpool. Deadpool pulled out a giant smoke bomb.

"Kill him." Ordered Kakuzu,

"Oh, your gonna make me laugh." Said Deadpool, he then threw down the smoke bomb making an explosion of smoke that covered the area.

There was a sounds of struggling that could be heard in the smokescreen. Kakuzu couldn't see a thing, but suddenly a blade pierces his earth heart.

"What" said Kakuzu, he looks and sees Deadpools arm and blade

"Mine you fool!" yelled Deadpool.

He swung is arm down in an attempt to kill Deadpool only to miss.

"Where is he?" asked Kakuzu.

When the smoke dying down he saw Deadpool standing on a large cage and his wind mask was trapped inside with 8 tigers

"I thought I saw a putty tat" the tigers attack and kill the wind mask "I did, I did see a putty tat!" said Deadpool.

"Now for the hook shot." said Deadpool.

He threw multiple handless blades into the air, they sunk into the ground. Deadpool then looked at the swords

"Huh, not a single hook among them." Said Deadpool.

Kakuzu got angry.

"**FALSE DARKNESS.** SHUT HIM UP!" yelled Kakuzu.

Lightning mask shot a beam of electricity, but it traveled to the blades in the ground and traveled up a wire that was attached to them into Deadpool's sword that was still inside Kakuzu, when it hit Kakuzu got electrocuted causing his last heart to explode.

Kakuzu fell to the ground as the lightning stopped… Deadpool turned away from him and moved on. The lightning mask flew down and dove into Kakuzu's back, getting him to stand. Kakuzu roar loudly as he transformed into his weird zombie stitch for thing.

"THAT. IS. IT" yelled Kakuzu "I AM FAR BEYOND PISSED"

Deadpool turned back to him, his eye bulge and burst from his mask… then reenter and he jumped back. Kakuzu rushed him, his long threaded arm… he reached out and gripped Deadpool's throat.

Deadpool just grinned under his mask, he moved up his hand… and with the click of a button, dropped 106 chapters of Wolf Style: Hinata Inugami Inuzuka on themselves. All 855,803 words, summing up to 400 tons of weight.

Deadpool Death Counter: 7

Deadpools gooey remains slid out from the weight… with another push of a button it lifted away. Deadpool looked down at the crushed remains of Kakuzu.

"Hmm… got me a nice throw rug now" said Deadpool

"Well that's just great… now what" said Hidan

Deadpool looked down to see Hidans head come rolling up, he straightened himself up.

"Your still alive?" said Deadpool

"Yeah… Immortal, cant die" said Hidan "So again, what now"

Deadpool smiled

=== Hidan ===

"I hate… my fucking live" said Hidan

"Welcome to the Immortal Reject club" said Bojack

"This isn't happening" said Hidan

"But it is, and now… we have a quartet" said Bojack

"This isn't fucking happening" said Hidan

"Sadly… it is" said Sasori

Hidan spun around on his post and looked up

"Sasori? So that's where you've been" said Hidan

"Not like I have a choice" said Sasori

=== Deadpool ===

Deadpool dropped Kakuzu's and Hidan's body on the Hokage Rooms floor, he pulled of the eye piece and hair.

"Three dead Akatsuki members" said Deadpool with pride

Tsunade just gawked… she looked up at the masked man, currently playing on his laptop, voting Shantae for SSB4.

"Well… that great" said Tsunade "Would you like there bounties?"

"Just for Hidan and Deidara" said Deadpool "I plan to use mummy boy as a rug"

Tsunade just stared… but didn't see a problem, other than it being unhygienic.

"As you wish" said Tsunade

"Yay… your letting me be myself" said Deadpool, he turned to the screen and pushed it, cracking it and making it go black "END OF THE MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTER"

X

Next Time: The Treads that Bind Us


	108. The Threads that Bind Us

For this next tale, we'll have to turn back the clock a bit, as our tale starts shortly after Muramasa's attack… so let us turn back the clock about 2 months

=== Captains Meeting Hall ===

All twelve members of the court guards were gathered, Yamamoto had a very important meeting… yet he wasn't here.

"He's late again" said Mana, her arms crossed

"What do you want… he's old, and I mean old by soul society standards" said Unohana

"He did start the court guards" said Shunsui

"I know that… but his age is affecting him" said Mana

"I know it's not my place, being one of the newer captains" said Lust "But… I think it's time he steps down"

"He can't just step down… doing so is means he'd be sent to the maggots nest" said Ukitake

"He would" came a voice "If Central 46 was still active"

A bright light filled the room as the one who spoke came into meeting all, as it died down the captain were able to make out who it was… the eldest of them could only frown, as the newer could only look on.

"What are YOU doing here" said Mana

The light died and before them all, stood Satsuki Kiryūin… wearing the normal shihakusho… and a captain's jacket… the captain of squad one jacket.

"Come now Mana Tatsumiya, that answer to your question is simple" said Satsuki "I am the new captain of squad 1"

Many reached for their swords, Lust, Bardock, and Alice followed.

"What have you done with Captain Yamamoto" yelled Hitsugaya

"I have done nothing to him… he and his lieutenant have stepped down due to their old age" said Satsuki

"So you sent them to the maggots nest" said Sajin with a growl

Satsuki blinked, she closed her eyes

"Did you not hear me when I said they would be sent there is not for central 46's inactivity" said Satsuki, her eyes opened "they are in a retirement home in the Rukon… and from what I've hear they are quiet happy… telling tales of their youth to young souls who visit them"

Satsuki strolled up and past all the captains, their eyes followed the untrusting women from the Kiryūin family. Satsuki went to the chair that Yamamoto sat on, she turned face on a dime and slammed her sheathed Zanpakutō into the ground.

"From this day on, I am your captain… and as my first act of captain I shall be over going all central 46 rules… and shall remove any that does not meet today's standers." Said Satsuki "we cannot let the ways of old control us forever… so there will be change, and soon." Satsuki looked to the left and right "I shall bring peace and justice to the soul society, and fix what has been broken"

Satsuki paused for a moment

"I shall insure that another incident such as the Aizen betrayal shall never happen again. Such incident shows how far soul society has fallen… for Aizen to go unnoticed for nearly a 100 years. For his treachery to be shown it took an invasion of Ryoka, be they friends now they were still invaders at the time. I for one do not wish to wait for such an event to happen to spot a traitor" said Satsuki, she clear her throat "Now… is there anything that needs to be brought to my attention"

The captain looked around for a moment, Mana spoke.

"Princess Rurichiyo, Head of the Kasumiōji Clan would like to know if she may use maggot nest prisoners for experimentation for further research on her Bakkoto" said Mana

"How many does she need?" asked Satsuki

"She didn't say, all she said was she didn't want to hurt anyone innocent… apparently she had a few volunteers… but they died due to undesired results" said Mana

Satsuki closed her eyes and tilted her head down for a moment, she tapped her sword on the ground.

"Hmm" said Satsuki, she opened her eyes "Tell her to give me a few days to think it over… I shall have my answer then"

"As you wish" said Mana, trying to be respectful of her new captain

"Is there anything else?" asked Satsuki

"Yes… I have a naive question" said Lust "Becoming a captain after the betray of Aizen and after the deaths of central 46… I ask… why hasn't there been a new one, and have them make new rule?"

"Central 46 was nothing but foolish geezers that could be persuaded with their decision to those who could pay the price" said Satsuki looking over "Someone could commit the most heinous of crimes in the entire Seireitei… but as long as they have the Kan to pay them, they could get off with a much lesser punishment" Satsuki closed her eyes for a moment "That is the reason I, as well as Captain of Squad 0 have chosen not to make a new central 46… as they would just end up the same"

Lust nodded her head

"Anything else?" asked Satsuki

Everyone was quiet, they had no question to be asked.

"Very well" said Satsuki, tapping her sword on the floor "This meeting is over"

Satsuki once again walked past the captains, their eyes still follower her out… once she reached the door, she stopped.

"I don't expect those who know of my clans past to trust me… but I assure you" said Satsuki, she turned to them "I am not like my mother"

And with that, Satsuki flashed away… leaving a loud pop behind her. At this point the other captains started to talk about the severity and risk that could fall the Seireitei… all but Captains of Squad 3, 5 and 9.

"Ok… I'll bite, what's so bad about her?" asked Bardock

"It's not her per say… it's her clan" said Byakuya "A fallen Royal clan"

"Fallen?" asked Alice

"It means that a crime was committed… that was punishable by title lost" said Sajin

"What was it?" asked Lapan

"You idoit… you should know, you're were a soul reaper at the time" said Mana

Lapan just chuckled and scratched under his nose.

"Heh heh... I uh… I forgot" said Lapan

Mana palmed her head

"Why am I not surprised" said Mana

"Ah fuck you… I had a lot happen to me" said Lapan, gesturing "Hello… I'm a man, stuck in a loli's body… so excuuuuuuse me if I forget some history on a Former Royal Family"

"Well, here's your refresher… the Kiryūin attempted to over throw the Seireitei… as luck would have it, it was the same time there was a split in the clan" said Sajin

"A split? So… there a clan that was once Kiryūin, but goes by another now?" asked Lust

"Yes… the Feng clan is derived from the Kiryūin. For their assistant in aiding the Seireitei during the attack… they were spared and allowed to make there clan anew" said Unohana

"Ok… but if her clan attacked the Seireitei, why isn't she in the maggots nest… better yet, why aint she dead" said Bardock

"Well… it's as Satsuki said, 'Someone could commit the most heinous of crimes in the entire Seireitei… but as long as they have the Kan to pay them, they could get off with a much lesser punishment'" said Mayuri "It was well know that the richest family was the Kiryūin… it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Satsuki's mother bribe her way out of trouble"

"Yeah… ok. But… if that's what allowed her to still be here… to gain such states… why would she abolish it?" asked Alice "I mean… if that corruption is what spared her… why would she want to get rid of it?"

=== Satsuki ===

Satsuki looked over the laws… scanning each one carefully, she narrowed her eyes, then closed them. In one fluid motion Satsuki threw the stack of laws into the trash can. Satsuki propped her elbows on the table, then rested her head on the back of her hands and closed her eyes.

'_Not a single one was worth keeping… I am going to have to rewrite over a 100 laws, 100 new laws'_ thought Satsuki, she opened her eyes '_But first… I need a lieutenant' _Satsuki looked up, she moved hard hands across the table '_as captain of squad 1 I don't really have an subject… as I control all other squads. Every good leader needs a good lieutenant. Every sword needs its shield_'

Satsuki stood up and flashed out of her barracks… she was going to scout out the holding pool. A place where soul reapers stay when they can't decide which squad they want to join.

=== Holding Station ===

"Stand in attention for the Captain of Squad 1, Satsuki Kiryūin" yelled the instructor

All of the soul reapers stood in line… Satsuki strolled past them, looking them all in the eyes, and in a fraction of a second looked them up and down as she past.

Satsuki past many soul reapers, her gaze made many turn their head, faint or even vomit from nervousness. Satsuki soon past a giant pair of legs, she walked by a few more soul reapers… then stopped.

Satsuki stepped back a few feet and turned towards the legs, then looked up… to meet the eyes of the 33 foot giant.

"What is your name?" asked Satsuki

"Ira Gamagōri" said Ira

Satsuki scanned him up and down

"Wouldn't someone your size be better suited for being a gatekeeper?" asked Satsuki

"Normally I would… but seeing that I can release my Zanpakutō, I thought it'd be a waste of talent… so I joined the academy sum 100 years ago" said Ira

"I see… so tell me, why stay in holding so long" asked Satsuki "Surely you'd have come to a decision by now"

Ira shook his head

"No I haven't" said Ira

"Hmm" said Satsuki "Care to show me your shikai?"

Ira nodded his head and pulled out his sword

"**Guard, Regalia**" said Ira, he sword shined and slightly wrapped around his arm… then it expanded into a giant shield, one that just a large… and wide as him.

Satsuki just had a smile on her face

"I think… your perfect" said Satsuki "Ira Gamagōri, would you like to be my lieutenant"

Ira moved his shield to the side to look down at Satsuki, he deactivated his shikai… and knelt down.

"It would be an honor… Captain Satsuki" said Ira

=== Days Later ===

Satsuki was hard at work making her new laws, her lieutenant was outside insuring she wouldn't be disturbed. Satsuki wrote away, she had rewrote most of the laws by now… making the punishment be less harsh for minor offences.

But she wasn't going to stop there, she was going it tie in the laws of Konoha, seeing how they are allies.

"Lady Satsuki… you have a visitor" came Ira's voice

Satsuki looked up, she cracked her neck and pushed her papers aside… she needed to take a break from law making.

"Let them in" said Satsuki

The door opened and a bright rainbow light flooded the room.

'_Du flüsterst mir'_

And in her glorious white dress, walked in Ragyō Kiryūin… Satsuki's Mother.

"My my my, so the rumors are true" said Ragyō, walking up "My daughter is head captain"

_'Diese welt ist grausam'_

Satsuki slowly frowned, she reached back over and slid there paper back into place… and resumed her work

"I must say, this is a delight to hear" said Ragyō

_'Es ist traurig aber wahr'_

Satsuki wrote away as her mother approached.

"Think of the possibility's" said Ragyō

_'Diese welt ist seltsam'_

"Think of what we can do" said Ragyō

_'Es ist fraglich aber wahr'_

'_Is she still talking'_ thought Satsuki barley managing to look up

"Hmmm… yes, I think change is in order" said Ragyō

_ 'Diese welt ist grausam'_

'_She is… kami how she like to monolog'_ thought Satsuki, looking back down at her work

"Those fool, don't they realize what they've done" said Ragyō

_'Es ist traurig aber wahr'_

"How wonderful of you my dear daughter, I might reward you later" said Ragyō, with a lust voice

_'Diese welt ist seltsam'_

Satsuki trembled, that voice… how it haunts her and torments her

"You'd like that… wouldn't you" said Ragyō, stopping at the desk

_'Es ist fraglich aber wahr'_

"So… when do we take over?" asked Ragyō, her dress slipping down… trying to seduce her daughter

Satsuki sighed… she pushed her paper away and looked up.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" said Satsuki

Ragyo straightened herself up, she had a look of disbelief across her face.

"About our plot to take over the Seireitei of course" said Ragyō, with a purr… trying again

"You mean YOUR plot… I'm not a part of it" said Satsuki, she clamped her hands together "Nor have I ever been"

Ragyō grit her teeth

"Now you listen here" started Ragyō

"NO" yelled Satsuki, standing and slamming her hand on the table "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL LISTEN"

Ragyō seemed taken back by Satsuki's outburst, she stepped back

"Lady Satsuki are you alright" said Ira, coming thought the giant door.

"I'm fine" said Satsuki "I am merely have a conversation with… Ragyō"

"Why you ungrateful, insolent little cunt" said Ragyō "Is this any way to treat your mother?"

"Only if it's a way you treat your daughter" said Satsuki

"Everything I have done for you was within our clans teaching" said Ragyō "Sexual Healing is natural amongst our clan"

"Yes… but I never gave you my consent" said Satsuki, narrowing her eyes "You rapped me… and more so, that wasn't the daughter I was talking about"

Ragyō growled

"That thing" started Ragyō

"Was your daughter" said Satsuki, she slammed her hand on the table again "AND MY BABY SISTER… AND YOU THREW HER IN THE TRASH LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING."

Ragyō tried to speak again

"BE GRATEFUL THAT I'VE DECIDED NOT TO EXECUTE YOU FOR ALL YOUR PAST CRIME" yelled Satsuki

Ragyō just stared at her daughter with hardened eyes… her face was unreadable. Satsuki turned her back to her mother and look out the bay window.

"If you ever come into my squad compound again, I will have you tried for treason, and let all of your crime be known." Said Satsuki, she didn't even give her mother a second look "This is the last time we shall ever speak or see each other… goodbye… Ragyō Kiryūin."

Ragyō face twisted into rage, she was about to speak again, but Ira hand came down on her shoulder.

"It's time for you to leave… I shall show you the exit" said Ira

Ragyō spun on her heel and slapped Ira's hand.

"I can show myself out" said Ragyō, pushed past Ira's leg

Ragyō looked back at Satsuki, she narrowed her eyes and scowled… as pushed thought the door, and as a shadow cast over her… hiding all but her piercing red eyes, she gave her last thoughts.

'_Mark my word… you will regret this'_ thought Ragyo

Ira closed the door behind Ragyō… he looked back towards his captain.

"Lady Satsuki… would you… like to talk" said Ira

"What is there to talk about… My mother birthed her daughter, and threw her in the trash shoot not one hour later, so I hate her. She performed our clans Sexual Healing… I didn't give consent, so she rapped me… and I hate her. She tried to over throw the Seireitei, bought her way out of trouble, making it harder on me to graduate… so I hate her." Said Satsuki, she paused "Return to your post"

"Yes Lady Satsuki" said Ira, turning around and leaving… he stopped "If it's any contrary… I'm sure you'd have been a great sister"

Satsuki didn't say anything, Ira took his leave… just as he was about to close the door.

"Thank you… Ira Gamagōri" said Satsuki

"Your Welcome Lady Satsuki" said Ira, closing the door

Satsuki resumed staring out the window, she slipped her hand down the shihakusho… and pulled out a small locket, she flipped it open… and smiled at the smiling face of her baby sister, and her laughing. It was the only moment she had with her sister… it was the only picture she had of her sister… and she will always cherish it.

"I just wonder… what kind of women you'd have grown to be" said Satsuki

=== Rukon ===

Sprawled out on her bed, in nothing but her bra and panties, still dead to the world asleep, despite it being 2 in the afternoon… was Ryūko Matoi. Ryūko snored away as she scratched the rim of her panties, sleeping off a hella hangover… and resting up after a brawl to defend her girlfriends honor.

But this was a little much for even her to be sleeping in, she went to bed at 10 last night… and it's about time to get up… and her girlfriend knew just how to do that.

"RYŪKO TIME TO WAKE UP" came a yell

Ryūko barley had time to open her eyes, before she saw her girlfriend Mako Mankanshoku, with her shihakusho flapping in the air come slamming down onto her ribs, straddling her.

"Gah" screamed Ryūko, quickly sitting up, making Mako slid down into her lap "Dammit to hell, I told you to stop doing that"

Mako just smiled sweetly, she moved up and gave Ryūko kiss on the lips, then pulled away. Ryūko just sighed, she fell back onto her futon.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you" said Ryūko

"Because you love me" said Mako, leaning over Ryūko, pushing her head into Ryuko's neck

Ryūko smiled and closed her eyes, she moved her hand up and gently rubbed Mako's head.

"Yeah… Yeah I do" said Ryūko, then grinned

Ryūko quickly pushed up and forward, pinning Mako on the futon.

"Ah… Ryūko" gasped Mako

Ryūko kisses Mako on the lips, getting her to smile and kiss back, but as she did Ryūko pulled away. Ryūko slide her hands behind Mako and trailed down her back, finally stopping at her ass, to each she grabbed.

"Yeah" said Ryūko, pushing her face into Mako's neck

Ryūko gave her girl a few long licks, getting her to moan and squirm.

"R-Ryūko… ah" moaned Mako

"Mako… I love your cute moans" said Ryūko

Ryūko slid her hands back up Mako's back, getting her to giggle… she moved them over her shoulder and down to her breast. Ryūko stopped, she pulled away from Mako's neck… to see the cutes small and look of passion in her eyes, she gave a nod.

Ryūko opened Mako's shihakusho, she smiled at Mako's B-Cup breast… she liked her lips. Ryūko moved her hands up and gently started to massage them, getting Mako to tilt her head back and gasp. Ryūko bend down and took a nipple into her mouth and gently sucked.

Mako let out another gasp, then she let out a moan when Ryūko gently bite down and pulled, her nipple came out of Ryuko's mouth with a small pop. Ryūko further opened up Mako's shihakusho, she smiled.

"Already wet?" said Ryūko, she moved her hand down and stopped on her panties, and rubbed. "But I haven't even done this yet"

"Ahh" moaned Mako

Ryūko moved her hands in small circles, she smiled warming at Mako, loving the cute sounds that escaped her mouth. Ryūko stopped and rubbed her finger up and down, Mako closed her eyes and wiggled hard… that was her tell that she was getting close.

In one quick motion, Ryūko hand pulled Mako's shihakusho off her and away from the bed. Ryūko quickly flipped around, pushed her pantie cover pussy into Mako's face… who quickly got to work.

"Hmm yeah Mako" moaned Ryūko, she lower her head and slid Mako's panties down

Ryūko began to lick at Mako's small cunt, Ryūko licked hard and fast… she wanted Mako's sweet taste now. Mako squirmed as Ryūko lapped at her, so Ryūko moved her hands up to hold her still… she dipped her tongue in and wiggle it around.

Mako let out a squeal of delight and cam hard, Ryūko licked up as much of her favorite juice she could before it dripped off into the futon, forever to be lost to her tongue. At that moment Ryūko tensed up, she let out a low moan and sprayed her juices all over Mako's face.

"Hmm… damn you work fast" moaned Ryūko

Ryūko flipped up and off of Mako and sat on her lap, she shook her head and let the sweet fall around. Mako was quickly on her lap again, her arms draped over Ryūko… Ryūko smiled at her, she leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Ahh… Ryūko" moaned Mako "I love you"

"I love you too Mako" said Ryūko with a smile "You're the best thing to ever happen to me"

"Do… Do you mean it?" asked Mako

"Of course… I mean, I was just a Ronin until I met you. I just wondered around… and killed anyone who tried to pick a fight with me, I wouldn't have a home if I hadn't meet you." Said Ryūko, looking away

"None?" asked Mako

Ryūko shook her head, she looked back

"The man who raised died… the man how train me… the man who pulled me out of the Seireitei trash" said Ryūko, tears dripping down her eyes "After that, I just broke down… for years I just survived without a plan. But then, it came to me… I knew what to do with myself, with what the old man taught me"

"What?" asked Mako, this being the first time Ryūko has been so open with her

"To get stronger… to get into the 13 court guard squad" said Ryūko "If I can get in there, not only can I repay your families kindness and move them in to the barracks… I can also track down my parents and straight up murder them for abandoning me"

Mako nodded her head, she moved up and kissed Ryūko again, this made her relax and smile.

"If anything… at least I got to meet you" said Ryūko

Mako just smiled sweetly

"Come on… let's get dressed" said Mako

"Yeah" said Ryūko

Mako slid off of Ryūko and grabbed her shihakusho, which was obtained from Dump Day… as she slipped it on, she looked back at Ryūko… who was obviously thinking about her abandonment, giving the sad look on her face

"Ryūko" said Mako

"Yeah?" said Ryūko, not looking over

"I just want you to know… I'll follow you to the end to help you" said Mako

Ryūko turned around to face her

"Mako… you don't have to" started Ryūko

Mako just grinned, much like Ryūko would

"Jotaro Kujo and I both want to help you" said Mako

"Jotaro Kujo?" said Ryūko

"My Zanpakutō" said Mako

Ryūko sat and stared for a few moments, then her eyes bulged.

"YOU HAVE A ZANPAKUTŌ?" yelled Ryūko

=== Squad 5 ===

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW… I FUCKING KILL YOU" screamed the pink haired soul reaper, swinging around her baton Zanpakutō

"I cannot do that" said Ira, holding her gently but firmly

The girl screams again and started the thrash around, she looked down at Satsuki who was looking up at her, she grit her teeth.

"YOU, ORDER THIS FREAK OF NATURE TO LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH" screamed the girl

Satsuki turned away and enter the Squad 5 Barrack, before she closed the shoji, she heard one last scream.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOORE" screamed the girl

Satsuki walked up to the desk were Lust sat, she was currently rubbing her head as Momo poured her a cup a herbal tea.

"So… I take it that was the anger problem you told me about" said Satsuki

Lust took the cup and took a sip

"Yes… that's the main problem I've been having with Nonon Jakuzure." Said Lust "it was manageable at first… but she getting to be a hand full"

Satsuki went to speak, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Momo offer her a cup

"For you… Captain Satsuki" said Momo

Satsuki took her cup… she lifted it to her nose and gave a sniff.

"Hmm… smells good" said Satsuki, taking a sip "A little bitter… but still good"

"Thank you" said Momo with a bow

Satsuki smiled, she looked back over at Lust.

"So… what is it you wish to do with her?" asked Satsuki

Lust sighed, she looked up

"Put her back in holding… I'm finished with her short temper. She doesn't like to follow my formation, she tries to it substitute them with her own, and when they blow up in her face… she attack her fellow squad members" said Lust

"I see" said Satsuki, taking a sip of her tea "If I heard her release right… it was **Preform, Regalia"**

"You heard correct" said Lust, then gave a bit of a shrug "But I don't see how that's important"

"On the contrary… it is. My lieutenant , Ira Gamagōri also has a Zanpakutō by the name of Regalia" said Satsuki

Lust eyes widened, she leaned forward

"You're not… gonna make them fight for it are you?" asked Lust

"No… while they do both wield Regalia, they do not seem to wield the same Regalia" said Satsuki

Lust leaned back and let out a breath of relief, while she will admit she doesn't particularly like Nonon… that didn't mean she'd want her to die.

"Besides… even if they did wield that same Zanpakutō, I'd never have them dual over it… wouldn't two soul reapers having the same Zanpakutō be more beneficial than one… central 46 was nothing but fools." Said Satsuki

Lust nodded

"LET GO OF ME YOU COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKER" came Nonon scream

Lust hung her head, she looked back up

"So… would it be ok for me to take her back" said Lust

Satsuki held a hard look

"That isn't necessary… as I plan to take her" said Satsuki "While I'm sure you've done what you could, I can assure you… her temper will all but vanish when I'm done with her"

Satsuki turned on her heel and left the office and went into the courtyard. Ira was kicked back in a relaxed manner… his free arm probing up his head, as he held Nonon away from his head.

"YOU GIANT FREAK OF NATURE, IF I WASN'T TRAP IN YOUR GROSSEST HAND I'D KILL YOU WITH EASE" screamed Nonon

"You know I could kill you with just the slight add of pressure" said Ira

"Ira… set her down" said Satsuki walking up

"Lady Satsuki… are you sure? She could attack you" said Ira

"I am well aware that she could" said Satsuki

Ira nodded his head, he lower his hand and set Nonon on her feet… then released her. Upon her freedom she turned and hit Ira's hand with her shikai.

"NONON" yelled Satsuki, getting the pink hair firecracker to look over "YOU ARE NO LONGER APART OF SQUAD 5"

"Bullshit you whore" growled Nonon, she swung her arm to the side "You can't make those calls"

"I can" said Satsuki "I am Captain of Squad 1, all in the Seireitei are under my control, with exceptions… my word is law"

Nonon's eyes twitched… she rose her shikai to Satsuki, Ira started to reach for his own.

"Stand down Ira" said Satsuki "I can handle this little girl on my own"

"As you wish" said Ira

"LITTLE GIRL" screamed Nonon, her shikai started to glow

Nonon unleashed a blast of sound from her baton, it ripped across the ground. Satsuki stood her ground, the sound blow into her… making her hair fly back… she was unfazed by it.

"Is that all?" said Satsuki

Nonon was fuming, she started to stamp her feet like a child would… she charged at Satsuki.

"YOU FUCKING BIIIIIITCH" screamed Nonon

Satsuki stood her ground, Nonon was right on her.

WHAP

Nonon spun to the ground and landed hard, Satsuki's hand was rose. Nonon's cheek had a clear handprint on it… she reached up and touched her cheek.

"YOU" screamed Nonon, raising to her feet "BITCH"

WHAP

Nonon hit the ground again, this time she was on her back.

"STOP HITTING ME YOU WHORE" screamed Nonon

Satsuki stepped up and over Nonon, she bent down… and smacked her again, and would continue to as long as Nonon screamed at her.

WHAP

"I SAID STOP" screamed Nonon, her cheek starting swell

WHAP

"STOP IT" screamed Nonon, her cheeks burning

WHAP

"I SAID" screamed Nonon, tears starting to form in her eyes

WHAP

"STOOOOOP" cried Nonon, her eyes filled with tear

WHAP

Nonon went to scream again, but when she saw Satsuki raise her hand again… she flinched. Her lip quivered, her eyes sadden and she turned her head.

"P-Please… I'll behave" cried Nonon "Just… please, stop hitting me"

Satsuki stood back up, and stepped away from her.

"Raise" said Satsuki

Nonon quickly got up, her eyes averted from Satsuki. Satsuki looked around, many squad 5 member were snickering and smirking at what had happened to Nonon.

'_I've humiliated her… it's not what I wanted to do, but she did it to herself'_ thought Satsuki

Satsuki reached up, her hand started to glow… she touched Nonon's cheek and started to heal it

"You will not raise your voice at me again" said Satsuki "Is that clear"

Nonon nodded her head, still averting her eyes

"Speak to me when I talk you to" said Satsuki "Now… do you understand my last order?"

"Yes… Captain Satsuki" said Nonon

"Good… Now show Ira to your old room. He will help you move your stuff to Squad 1" said Satsuki "As of now, you're a part of my squad. Is that clear?"

"Yes… Captain Satsuki" said Nonon

=== Mankanshoku Dining Room ===

Ryūko, dresses in an old shihakusho came into the kitchen with a grin, Mako was pushed up against her with a dreamy look. Both sat down at the table, ready to eat the meal that Sukuyo, Mako's mother had made.

"Croquettes" said Sukuyo

Ryūko blinked a few times, she palmed her head.

"Gah… today was Dump Day wasn't it" said Ryūko, she turned to Sukuyo "Ma'am I am so sorry… I know I promised to help today, but it's just"

Sukuyo rose her hand, wearing a smile.

"It alright dear… Barazō and Matarō assisted Mako today" said Sukuyo

"Yeah… but you better wake up next time" grunted Matarō, as he ate

Sukuyo wrapped and arm around her sons neck, and got him in a choke hold. He gasped and wheezed, swinging his arms around to escape.

"Now now… that's not nice" said Sukuyo, looking over at her husband "Barazō… say something"

Barazō just munched away at his favorite meal.

"Listen to your mother" said Barazō, obviously not paying attention to what was happening… that is until a frying pan struck him "What did I do?"

Matarō managed to slightly escape his mother grasp, but he knew what he must do to truly escape. Matarō opened his mouth as wide as he could… and bit his mother's arm.

"AIIIIE" screamed Sukuyo

Barazō looked up from his meal, steam pouring from his ears and nose.

"Boy how dare you bite your mother" yelled Barazō, flying across the table to punish is son

However, being the large man he was, he misjudge his trajectory… so he ended up landing on his wife as well.

"Damn it dad, get your fat ass off me" yelled Matarō

"Boy show me respect" yelled Barazō, striking his son across the head

"Get off me" cried Sukuyo, she swung her frying pan up, and hitting her son

"What was that for mom?" cried Matarō

"I was aiming for your father" said Sukuyo, swinging again… this time finding her target.

"OW, WHAT DID I DO" yelled Barazō

All the time this was happening Ryūko was holding her side laughing at the daily antics of the Mankanshoku family. Mako just smiled and pushed up against Ryūko, she looked up at her… and kissed her chin.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ryūko looked over at the door, she pulled away from Mako, parting with a head rub. Ryūko approached the door and opened it to see Tsumugu Kinagase, a soul reaper who helps Ryūko with stuff.

"Tsugumu… so what's the word?" asked Ryūko, getting right down to business

"There are two things you need to know" said Tsumugu "1. Kenpachi will make his rounds in the next few hours. And 2. He will be accompanied by his Lieutenant and his 6th seat"

Ryūko nodded her head, then moved to the side and gestured.

"Care for some of Sukuyo's croquettes as payment?" asked Ryūko

Tsumugu smiled, his stomach growled slightly.

"Well… if you wouldn't mind" said Tsumugu

"Please… it's the least I can do" said Ryūko

=== Hours Later ===

Ryūko, with Mako behind her as back up… just in case things get hairy stood directly in the way of Kenpachi.

"You again… how many times are you gonna fight me before you relies you can't win" said Kenpachi

Ryūko pulled out her Zanpakutō and twirled it around, she grabbed the handle hard, then slapped her other hand on it.

"**Render, Senketsu" **said Ryūko, her Zanpakutō shine and split.

Ryūko twirled the two half scissor like blades in her hands, she slammed them together in the form of an X with the blade facing towards Kenpachi.

"I will fight you till my last breath" said Ryūko, she swung her left arm down, the pointed her right arm forward "In order for my achieve my goal… I need to be a captain" Ryūko grinned wickedly "And squad 11 is perfect for me… I LOVE TO FIGHT"

Kenpachi's 6th seat Uzu Sanageyama tilted his head in confusion.

"Captain… who is this nut case" said Uzu

A tick formed on Ryuko's head, she let out a growl… this prick better not get in her way.

"Her name is Ryūko Matoi… and as she said, she aims to take my place… and I guess become the next Kenpachi" said Kenpachi

"Damn straight" said Ryūko "The only person to ever defeat me is you, so that said I'm still pretty much unbeatable"

"HA, you ever think Rukon trash could ever be a captain" said Uzu

Ryūko growled loudly

"People like you piss me off, you think you're better than me just because of where I live?" said Ryūko

"Think I'm better, I know I'm better" said Uzu, pulling out his Zanpakutō, it changing into a wooden bokken "**En Garde, Regalia**"

Ryūko was gritting her teeth, she just grinned.

"Alright then, now that I think about I could use a bit more training before attempting to take the title of Kenpachi" said Ryūko "Entertain me"

Uzu and Ryūko both charged at each other, there blades crashed and sparked. Kenpachi had left a while ago, not that it matter… this guy was her target now.

Mako just stood in place, getting ready to watch Ryūko fight and have her fun. Ryūko and Uzu rabidly started to strike, sparks and flashes filled the area as they flashed around. Ryūko had the advantage with having two swords… but Uzu was able to keep up with her speed.

"Is this the best you got?" mocked Uzu "Please, you're just a joke"

"Bite me" growled Ryūko

Ryūko jumped back, and flashed away. Uzu stopped and looked around, trying to find her…. He head snapped to the left to avoid her thrown blade… but it was the handle that would have hit him.

"FOOL" yelled Ryūko, flashing point blank, her hands on her blade

Uzu snapped his blade up and blocked her strike, he grinned at his work… but Ryūko was smirking as well.

"Fool" said Ryūko

"Gah" gasped Uzu

Ryuko's second blade sank into Uzu's back, he grit his teeth and spit up blood.

"You… You cheated" said Uzu

"I don't know what you're talking about… this is a fight" said Ryūko

"Don't you have honor?" said Uzu

Ryūko reached down and gripped her blade, she ripped it out getting him to scream.

"Honor? You think Honor is gonna put food on the table? Or keep me warm at night?" said Ryūko "This is the Kenpachi District, where only the strongest… or the smartest of people."

Ryūko rose her blade and slammed it down, getting Uzu's knee's to buckle. Ryūko pushed away quickly and delivered a strong kick… launching him back. Uzu hit the ground and rolled, his body came to a stop… Ryūko turned her head and spit.

"Already? Jeesh… I didn't even get a good workout" said Ryūko "Maybe Jidanbo will spar with me" Ryūko turned around to face Mako "Come on Mako… lets go"

Ryūko started to walk towards Mako, then feel a pulse of reishi

"**BANKAI**" said Uzu "**Tsurugi no Sō Ōgi Kaigan**"

Ryūko looked back to see a green kendo armor suit… she turned back and gripped her swords. Ryūko grinned wildly, she let out a laugh and charged.

"Oh hell yeah… now we're talking" yelled Ryūko

Ryūko swung her blades at Uzu, who in return swung his giant bokken. Ryūko pushed hard against the blade, but the size over powered her and launched her to the side. Ryūko slammed her blade into the ground as slide to a stop, she ripped her blade up and hurled a small piece of tile at Uzu.

Uzu sliced the tile with ease and blocked a barraged of strikes from Ryūko, he swung again and pushed her back… she landed on her feet and skipped back.

"Just make it easy on yourself and quit now" said Uzu

Ryūko pointed her left blade up and held her right blade out.

"Hell no" said Ryūko

"You really think your gonna beat me? A shikai could never beat a bankai" said Uzu

Ryūko just grinned a twisted grin with a gleam in her eye.

"Well then… if that's the cause, looks like I aint got a choice" said Ryūko, her reishi spiked "**BANKAI**" In a very sexy transformation, Ryuko's shihakusho changed into some skimpy looking armor "**Senketsu Kisaragi"**

Thou his face was cover in a mask, his blush shined thought it and blushed its self.

"What the fuck are you wearing? You look like a whore" said Uzu

"Like I care what you think" said Ryūko "My bankai is what it is, and it's never failed me"

"Or me" said Mako, blood dripping from her nose

Ryūko blasted forward with increased speed, she swung her swords down. Uzu went to block the strikes, and the ground exploded under him.

'_What the hell?_' thought Uzu

Uzu gripped his sword with both hands and pushed hard, but even then he was struggling.

'_How is this Rukon trash so strong'_ thought Uzu

Uzu felt Ryūko ease off her pressure, he quickly swung his sword up, throwing her high into the air. Uzu looked up and prepared for his attack, however it seem Ryūko was doing the same. Ryūko swung her blades out to the side, both doubling in length.

"**Buttagiru Mōdo**" said Ryūko

Ryūko hurled one of her blades at Uzu, to which he dodged… he looked down at it.

"That was close" said Uzu, looking back up… to see Ryūko coming down right at him "Aw shit"

"**Sen'i Sōshitsu" **yelled Ryūko, slashing him, deep enough to ripped thought his armor and cut him

Ryūko jumped back from him, his blood sprayed out… some of which landed on Ryuko's bankai armor, to which it was absorbed into. Ryuko's armor and her blade faded away, returning her to her shihakusho. She walked up to Uzu, and with one good swing of her leg… kicked Uzu into the wall of the Seireitei.

"Weakly… I still barley got a workout from you" said Ryūko, watching as his bankai faded, the gasping look on his face told her he was in pain. "Don't ever cross me again" Ryūko turned away, walked up to Mako and lead her home "Seireitei trash"

=== Squad 12 ===

Hōka Inumuta stood before Satsuki, he had asked to be taken out of Squad 12, despite being a lieutenant.

"Can I ask why?" said Satsuki

"He is contently trying to experiment on me, or test his newest inventions on me. I have to literally sleep with one eye open so he doesn't kill me in my sleep." Said Hōka "And today… was the kicker, he is an idoit… and I find it beneath me to work under him."

"Really? I heard Mayuri is pretty smart" said Satsuki

Hōka took a step back and opened the shoji… to show Mayuri… singing to a laser gun.

"Laser beam. I guess this is our last mission" sang Mayuri "Laser beam. I will miss your nuclear fission"

Hōka closed it and stared, Satsuki had a look a disbelieve of her face. Satsuki shook her head and was able to her serious face again.

"I see" said Satsuki, she pulled out an info sheet "Hmm… your release, its **Analyze, Regalia. **Correct?"

"Yes" said Hōka

"I see… would you like to be a part of a team I'm creating? Like you, they wield Regalia" said Satsuki

Hōka rubbed his chin

"Why not, I got nothing to lose" said Hōka

=== Squad 1 Compound ===

Nonon was meditating, as order by Satsuki to get her anger under control. Ira was sitting nearby, and was told to make noise once in a while to try and provoke her. Ira lower his hands down towards her… she was at peace, he parted his hands… and clapped as hard as he could.

Nonon jumped and fell to her side, she panted in fear form the sudden sound, she sat up and turned towards him. Her face red with anger, her eye twitched… she took a deep breath in, then out… slowly letting go of the anger.

Nonon got back into her meditation, she shot Ira one last dirty look, then closed her eyes… and started to breath steadily.

"Good, you're starting to control your anger" said Ira

Nonon grumbled a bit, but pretty much stayed quiet, but needed to speak

"You know… if you ACTUALLY let me call down, we could then work on me controlling my ANGER" growled Nonon

Ira blinked a few times, Nonon glanced over

"So will you please… go away" said Nonon

Ira closed his eyes

"Since you said please… I will leave you be till Satsuki returns" said Ira, standing up

"When will she return?" asked Nonon

"Later today… she checking in on a lot of the other squads" said Ira

Nonon nodded her head, she turned away

"Now leave please" said Nonon

=== Ryūko and Mako ===

Mako floated in the pound, giggling as she swam… a shadow cast over her from the cliff, she looked up to see Ryūko.

"BONSAI" yelled Ryūko, flying over Mako and splashing into the water

Mako turned to where Ryūko dived in at, but she didn't come back up.

"Hmm?" said Mako, looking around

Ryūko rose up behind her, she wrapped her arms around Mako's waist, getting her to squeal in delight. Mako turned around and was pulled into a gently kiss, that was quickly deepen as Ryūko pushed her tongue in.

"Hmm" moaned Mako, Ryūko pulled out of the kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" said Mako "We should be heading back soon, Mom and Dad might get worried"

=== Satsuki ==

Hōka followed Satsuki closely as she approached the Rurichiyo manor, Satsuki stood at the door and gave a knock. There was a moment wait, the door opened and reviled a maid.

"Yes?" asked the maid

"I'd like to speak to Miss Rurichiyo" said Satsuki "I have come to my direction about using prisoners for her Bakkoto experiments"

The maid nodded her head and let both Satsuki and Hōka in. The maid led them thought the hallway, and into the main foyer… where Rurichiyo sat with her lover and future wife Riruka. Riruka and Rurichiyo were resting against each other, both sleeping and snoring softly.

"Atem" said the maid softly, awaking them "Miss Satsuki is here"

Rurichiyo rubbed her eyes, when Riruka sat up straight, Rurichiyo landed on her lap… quickly shooting back up.

"Yes… very good" said Rurichiyo "Go… make us some tea please"

"At once milady" said the maid, running off

Satsuki walked in and took a seat, as did Hōka. Satsuki cleared her thought, and spoke.

"I've decided that you may you criminals for yours experiment" said Satsuki

"Thank you" said Rurichiyo

"I must ask, how many Bakkoto's do you plan to make?" asked Satsuki

"I only have three eyes left… so, I hope to make three" asked Rurichiyo "One of which I plan to give to my mother, Hinata Inuzuka"

"Hinata Inuzuka" said Satsuki, she closed her eyes to think, she opened them "You mean Sui-Feng's daughter?"

"Yes" said Rurichiyo

"Hmm… I would like to meet Hinata one day" said Satsuki

"You'll have to wait… she's still comatose from what I heard" said Riruka

The maid returned with a tray, and gave everyone there tea. Shortly after that another maid came in with a dish of sopapilla… the one who brought in the sopapilla's bowed and took leave. The first maid poured everyone their tea… then handed them there cups

Satsuki brought her cup to her lips and took a sip, she closed her eyes.

"A little bitter… but still good" said Satsuki

"Thank you" said the maid with a bow

"Anyway, Rurichiyo… I was hoping you could tell me a bit about Hinata" said Satsuki, taking another sip

"Why do you wish to know about her?" asked Rurichiyo

"I know that all knowledge on Kiryūin is erased, so only those who knew beforehand know it. The Feng clan was a split from the Kiryūin… Hinata being the daughter of Sui-Feng… means she is actually, if you want to split hairs… a Kiryūin." Said Satsuki

"I see" said Rurichiyo, she reached out and grabbed a few of sopapilla's "Well… she's very kind and motherly, but strict."

"Strong and very proud of it" added Riruka

"Smart, headstrong… and willing to die for the ones she loves" said Rurichiyo, eating her favorite treat

"Brave, intimidating and a great leader" said Riruka

"I see" said Satsuki, sipping her tea again "Thank you for sharing"

"You're welcome" said Rurichiyo, she shifted a small yawn "I must ask you to leave now… it's about my nap time"

"Arnt you a little old for nap time?" asked Hōka

"Mother said that due to my small body, I am liable to getting tired easily… as such she recommended I take at least a 2… if not 3 hour nap to get my strength back" said Rurichiyo

Hōka just nodded, and was surprised by how fast Rurichiyo seemed to be nodding off, she was struggling to keep her head up as is.

"Come on honey" said Riruka, picking her up bride style

Rurichiyo moved her hands up to keep herself up, Riruka nuzzled her… then gave her a kiss. She looked over with a smile, then turned to the maid.

"Please show them the way out" said Riruka, she turned back to Satsuki "Have a good day, Lady Satsuki"

"I hope you have a good day too" said Satsuki, finishing off her tea and standing

=== Moments Later ===

Satsuki enter the squad 1 compound, she turned to Hōka… who returned the look.

"Have you anything that needs to be moved from squad 12?" asked Satsuki

"No… a bed is all I ask" said Hōka "and a shelf full of books"

"A bed will already be in the room… the books you will have to get yourself" said Satsuki

"Understood" said Hōka

"Lady Satsuki" came Ira's voice

Satsuki turned around to see Ira, a note of concern on his face

"What is it?" asked Satsuki

"Its Nonon" said Ira

"Is she hurt?" asked Satsuki

"No" said Ira

"Is she having an outburst?" asked Satsuki

"No" said Ira

"Then what is it?" asked Satsuki

Ira let out a sigh, he scratched his head

"How to say this… well" said Ira "She… hmmm"

"What?" asked Satsuki

Ira gestured towards a tree, Satsuki looked over… to see the pinkette looking out, she let out an eep and hid. Satsuki walked over and stood just, when Nonon peeked out again and saw how close Satsuki got she let out a louder eep.

"Nonon… is everything ok?" asked Satsuki

"…" said Nonon, peeking out

"What?" said Satsuki

Nonon hid for a moment, she peeked out again

"I'm …" said Nonon

"I can't hear you" said Satsuki

Nonon eeped again

"I'm fine" squeaked Nonon

"Are you sure… you seem nervous" asked Satsuki

"I'm… f-fine" said Nonon

Satsuki held a firm look, she knew something was up

"Very well" said Satsuki, turning her head

The moment she did, Nonon stepped out from the tree… she pushed down and flashed across the yard, Satsuki looked over to where she went. Nonon looked back over, she flinched and quickly threw her door open and enters her room.

"Well… she sure is shy" said Hōka

Satsuki just nodded her head

"I have something I need to… inspect" said Satsuki

=== Ryūko ===

Ryūko lifted the large metal pole with over 600 pounds of weight on it as if she were ready to swing a sword. Ryūko gave it a few test swings, she rotated her neck and shoulder… and swung it again.

"Hmmm… can you add another 200 pounds" said Ryūko turning to Jidanbo

"You sure?" asked Jidanbo

"Yes" said Ryūko

Jidanbo nodded his head, he reached over and grabbed the large weight, then slipped them on. Ryūko barley reacted to the weight change, after getting them on tight, Ryūko started to swing.

"Hmm, still a little light… but this will do for now" said Ryūko

Ryūko stood in place and swung her sword, doing her usually work out. Jidanbo sat and watched, his hand extended outward for Mako to punch at to also get a work out. Mako jumped back and started o serpentine, then lunged forward and started to drill her fist into his hand as fast as she could.

=== Satsuki ===

Satsuki had just returned from her investigation, she approached Nonon's door and gave it a slight tap.

"Eep" came Nonon's voice "W-who is it"

"It's me… Satsuki" said Satsuki "Can I come in"

There was a moment of stillness and absolute silent

"Are you gonna order me to open the door" came Nonon soft voice

"No" said Satsuki "I don't want you to feel threatened"

It was quiet again

"I… I don't want you to enter" said Nonon

"I understand" said Satsuki, she reached into her shihakusho "I have some medicine for you… you need to start taking it. It will help you with your anxiety attacks"

The door cracked open, Nonon hand reached out slowly. Satsuki gently put it in her hand, and watched it quickly zip back in.

"Furthermore, I'd like to apologize for striking you… had I known of your medical condition, I'd have handle things differently" said Satsuki "I hope you'll forgive me"

It was quiet

"You… hurt me" said Nonon "A lot"

"I know" said Satsuki "and I'm sorry"

It went quiet again, Satsuki waited for a few moments and was sure Nonon done talking.

"I'll bring you food later, if you wish to stay in your room" said Satsuki "Anything you want"

Again it was quiet

"Yakitori, Shabu-shabu, or Sashimi… with some Sake" said Nonon "Please"

"I will bring your food in a bit" said Satsuki "I have a meeting to attend"

=== Meeting Hall ===

"Thank you all for gather here under such short notice" said Satsuki, looking around "I shall cut straight to the chase so you may all return to your business. Today, Lust came to me with a problem with one of her squad members… I'm sure words gotten out by now about."

A few captains nodded

"After doing a little digging, with Unohana's help… I've come to find out Nonon has Anxiety Disorder" said Satsuki "Nonon should not have been allowed to past the bar exam with such a medical problem… yet she has, and for it to go unnoticed should be a crime." Satsuki tapped her sword on the ground "That is why I am ordering mandatory medical hearings so you all know what to look for, should such an incident happen again"

The captain nodded their heads

"Furthermore" started Satsuki, looking over at Unohana "I ask that you also reeducate the medical professionals at the academy… seeing that they let Nonon slip thought"

"Yes" said Unohana

"Very good, half their pay will be docked for the next 50 years and put into your squads savings" said Satsuki, tapping her sword again "That is all, unless there is anything that needs my attention"

Everyone shook their heads

"Good, This meeting is over" said Satsuki, quickly flashing away

=== Squad 1 ===

Satsuki brought a tray of all the foods Nonon had asked for, just in smaller portions so that she may enjoy them all. She reached the door and stopped.

"Nonon… I have your food" said Satsuki

It was quiet… the door slide open, revealing Nonon. She reached out for the tray, not giving her anything to fear Satsuki gave it to her without a word.

Nonon stepped back and used her food to close the door… after a few moments Satsuki could hear her tearing into her food. Satsuki smiled, she turned to leave.

"Thank… you" said Nonon, peeking out her door

Satsuki smiled, she turned around slightly.

"You're welcome… Nonon" said Satsuki

=== Time Skip, Present Day ===

Satsuki's role as Squad 1 was truly one of the greatest things to happen to the Seireitei, as she promised change… it had happened, and all for the better. All squads have improved greatly with her new and improved training regiments.

As well as her improvement to every other squad, Satsuki has made progress with Nonon over the time. While she is still shy and skittish, she is at least coming out of her room… and attempting to make connections.

Nonon has been more open with everyone, but when it comes to Satsuki, she still nervous. What Satsuki didn't know, was Nonon was enamored with her… and was longing for her. Cause when Satsuki was forceful with her that day… while she said it hurt… it brought her pleasure.

Her last Anxiety attack was just a little over a month ago, Satsuki stopped it again… but this time she didn't hit her.

Satsuki just slowly approached the enraged Nonon, gently putting her hands on her shoulders… then sliding them down her back and pulling her into a hug. A hug that would last until Nonon had calmed down, no matter how much she hit Satsuki, or cursed at her… or ever bit her with enough force to make her bleed. Satsuki didn't let go, she just held her, rubbed her back… and told her.

"Everything will be alright, just calm down" said Satsuki

As for Ira and Hōka, they are now a tag team unit in works.

With Hoka's **Saguru no Sō Shinri Kyūmei **he was completely defenseless, as his only weapon of attack was small cables that lunch from the gloves on his wrist. His bankai was mostly used to analyze the enemies movements and style of fighting, and accurately tell Hōka what their next move would be.

While Ira's **Shibari no Sō Gashin Kaihō **was a beast with power to share. While the armor around him had a few holes in it, it was still capable of taking hits. Even more so, something that Nonon had actually discovered about Ira's Bankai… that the collar was hollow.

With a his permission, Hōka had modified it just ever so slightly, that he could get in and have absolute protection from any attack as well as be able to study the enemy with is bankai. The duo had become unstoppable in every mock battle they have entered.

Now for Ryūko and Mako, they did just what they would normally do, with the new twist of Uzu contently returning and pestering for a rematch. With it ending the same each and every time, except for the last 3 fight, where Ryūko was able to defeat his bankai with just her shikai.

As such, Ryūko just sent Uzu into the wall again, her shikai in her hand.

"You're not gonna beat me, I just keep getting stronger… while for you, it seems as if you're staying the same" mocked Ryūko

"Shut up… you trash" panted Uzu

"**Just give it up… I'm getting tired of fighting her**" said Regalia

"Be Quiet… I'll never stop fighting her" gasped Uzu, passing out

Ryūko turned her head and spit out some blood. She turned and walked away from him, Mako not with her today, Ryūko looked at him one last time.

"Your foolish for not heeding his advice" said Ryūko, flashing home

No soon then she did, Ryūko was greeted by her source of info.

"What brings you here?" said Ryūko

"There are two things you must know. 1. The Kasumiōji Clan is looking for anyone that has a wearable Shikai or Bankai that closely resembles clothing of some kind. And 2. They are paying a lot of Kan to those who do, if they are allowed to study them" said Tsumugu

Ryūko felt a tingle ripped thought her, with some Kan Ryūko could buy the Mankanshoku's some good food… none of that shitty stuff they have to pick out of the trash. But actually food… nice fresh 100% Beef, Pork and Chicken, hell… she might even spring for Turkey.

Cooking oil that isn't re-filtered and full of grime, milk that's not spoiled, fruit and veggies that aren't rotten. All any other important home hold shit, and with Mako revealing that she has Bankai as well… and it's like a Bancho.

"Can you take us there?" asked Ryūko, as Mako walked up behind her

"Of course" said Tsumugu

=== Kasumiōji Compound ===

Rurichiyo and Azmuth stood out in the courtyard, waiting for a response… Azmuth waited patiently, but Rurichiyo was getting antsy.

"Do you think studying bankai's will work?" asked Rurichiyo

"I don't really know… but it's worth a try" said Azmuth, he turned to her "Why? Not willing to spend the kan?"

"No, that's not it… I'm just… thinking out loud" said Rurichiyo

"Very loud" came a voice

Rurichiyo looked over to see Uzu walking up, spouting a grin… he thumbed his nose.

"So… you the one paying kan to see a wearable Bankai" asked Uzu

"Yes" said Rurichiyo

"So… you want me to wipe it out now?" said Uzu "Or wait for the party to show and bask in its glory"

Azmuth just slowly hug his head and stared

"You really phrased it like that… in front of royalty?" said Azmuth

"What do you mean?" asked Uzu

What do I… You used a sexual innuendo" said Azmuth

"The hell is that?" asked Uzu

"It's a phrase that has double meaning, usually relating to sex" came a voice

Uzu turned around to see Satsuki, as well as her team Regalia… Nonon, Hōka, and Ira following suit. Satsuki stopped just short of Rurichiyo, an gave a bow.

"Lady Rurichiyo" said Satsuki

"Lady Satsuki" said Rurichiyo, bowing in return "I take it, you have a wearable bankai?"

"Yes… as do Hōka and Ira" said Satsuki

Nonon shifted a bit, she raised her hand

"I… I do… too" said Nonon

Satsuki looked down

"I didn't know you had bankai" said Satsuki

"I've… only ever used it once… no one saw it" said Nonon

"is it wearable?" asked Rurichiyo

Nonon flinched, but nodded

"Y-yes" said Nonon

Rurichiyo nodded, she looked around.

"I supposed this is it" said Rurichiyo "So… if we can begin"

Tsumugu flashed just short of Rurichiyo, with Mako and Ryūko behind him.

"Excuse me milady, but these two from Rukon both are willing to assist you" said Tsumugu

Uzu look over, his eyes popped… he pointed, getting ready to yell.

"Good… the more the" started Rurichiyo

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Uzu

Ryūko, along with everyone else looked over at Uzu for his out burst

"Earning some kan for showing some princess my bankai" said Ryūko, she sniffed "What it to you"

"Get loss… Only soul reaper can attend this gathering"" said Uzu

Ryūko rotated her shoulder, she let out a laugh

"Don't recall hearing anything say I couldn't show up" growled Ryūko

Uzu growled, he reached for his Zanpakutō… as did Ryūko

"Trash like you should stay were you belong… and that's in the Rukon" said Uzu

"You son of a" started Ryūko

"HOW DARE YOU TALK AS IF YOUR BETTER THEN HER JUST BECAUSE SHE IS FROM RUKON" roared Satsuki

Uzu not knowing when to stop, dug deeper.

"Why are you getting after me, do you know what she plans to do… she plans to kill Kenpachi… so she can take his place" said Uzu

"and such an act is custom to squad 11, with the exception of Unohana" said Satsuki "In fact, every captain of squad 11 has come from Rukon"

Ryūko just smirked a little, seeing that she got the aid of another soul reaper… she had to gloat, she stuck her tongue out at Uzu.

Uzu face boiled red, his hand gripped his sword

"NONSENSE" yelled Uzu "**BANKAI, Tsurugi no Sō Ōgi Kaigan"**

Uzu charged at Ryūko, who pulled out her Zanpakutō… but was surprised when Satsuki stepped in front of her.

"How dare you call me a lair" said Satsuki, pulling her sword from her waist… still in its sheath

"Uh" started Ryūko

Uzu closed the gap, Satsuki did seem fazed… she flashed past Uzu her sword to the side. Uzu resumed his charge towards Ryūko… he started to become slow, and sluggish. He staggers to a stop, tripping over his feet as he reached Ryūko… then stopped just short of her, and collapsed.

Ryuko's eyes where widened, she looked up with awe and fear

'_She… she took him out with one hit'_ thought Ryūko, she narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth '_With a sheathed Zanpakutō_'

"On behave of the all the Seireitei… I'd like to apologize for that fools actions" said Satsuki, she turned to Ryūko "I hope you want think any less of it"

Ryūko shook her head and regained her composer, she folded her arms

"It won't" said Ryūko

"Really?" said Satsuki

"Yeah… I already know everyone is the Seireitei are obnoxious arrogant asshole who think high of themselves" said Ryūko

"HEY" yelled Tsumugu and Rurichiyo

"You know I don't mean you Tsumugu… and for you, Kasumiōji, I guess you're ok… I mean, I'm gonna get kan from you… so, yeah" said Ryūko with a shrug

"How dare you speak like that in front of Lady Rurichiyo and Satsuki" said Ira

"It's alright… she is entitled to her opinion" said Satsuki

"But… Lady Satsuki, what of Uzu?" said Ira

"He was talking down to her in a different since" said Satsuki, her eyes closed, they opened "I can tell, just by hear her words… miss"

"Ryūko" said Ryūko

"Ryūko… has been hurt by the Seireitei in many ways, as such she is free to speak as she please on the matter. Uzu is not, as he is as Ryūko had said… an obnoxious arrogant asshole" said Satsuki

Ryūko studied Satsuki for a bit, wondering what she was playing at… it kinda of anger her.

"Can we just do what were here for and leave" said Ryūko, turning away

Ira was in disbelieve, Lady Satsuki just defended her twice… and she still acts like that.

"It's alright Ira" said Satsuki

Ira let out a small huff, no point in arguing with Lady Satsuki.

"So… who would" started Rurichiyo

"ME FIRST, ME FIRST" yelled Mako, jumping up and down

Mako pulled her Zanpakutō out and held it high into the air, her cheek puffed out

"BANKAI" yelled Mako, a pillar of light engulfed her

It a fury of punches, the reishi was blown away, Mako's bankai had two red four-pointed stars on her belt. The bancho was studded with gold metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. She also wore a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She had red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO". Inside the bancho are several golden weapons such as a morning-star and a wrench, sticking out of her mouth was a green reed

"**Urutora Sutorīto Faitā**" said Mako with a grin

This being the first time she's seen Mako's bankai, let out an approved whistle… especially since her shihakusho was gone and was replays with some snugs white tank top and white tights. Mako blushed and rubbed her head.

Azmuth looked over from Uzu, as he had just collected a few samples from him… not like he resists it.

"Interesting" said Azmuth, using his tiny jetpack to fly over and inspecting Mako "Hmm… fascinating. Do you mind if I take a small blood sample and snip off a piece of you bankai's cloth"

"Sure… I don't mind" said Mako

"Very good" said Azmuth, as he pulled out the needles he waved his hand "resume… I shall see it when I'm done"

Ryūko cracked her neck, and pulled out her sword

"Well… I guess I'll go next" said Ryūko "Bankai"

A pillar of reishi engulfed Ryūko, her two blades poked out and she ripped thought the reishi like ribbons.

"**Senketsu Kisaragi**" said Ryūko, resting her left blade on her neck

Ira's jaw dropped

"How dare you show such a disrespectful bankai to Lady Satsuki and Rurichiyo" said Ira

"Blow it out your ass" said Ryūko, she looked over "besides, the princess doesn't seem to mind"

Needless to say, it was true… Rurichiyo was currently and failing to hide a bloody nose. To make matter worse, for Rurichiyo case, Ryūko started to pose and show off… making her turn.

"I'm engaged, I'm engaged" said Rurichiyo

"Ah come on… eye candy aint anything to be ashamed of" said Ryūko, pointing up "Besides, that's girl seems to be enjoying it too"

Rurichiyo looked up to see Riruka smiling down, she had an aroused grin… and blushed more once Ryūko flexed. Mako, having just finished up with Azmuth walked up and bopped her on the head, her cheeks puffed up… clearly not liking Ryuko's flirting.

Ryūko grinned and chuckled, she rubbed the back of her head

"Ah come on… you know my eyes are only for you" said Ryūko

Mako cheeks still puffed out, but they slowly deflated.

"You mean it?" said Mako

"Of course I do" said Ryūko, pulling Mako close "I love you so much, you are and always will be the only girl for me"

"Awwwww" said Mako, nuzzling up

"That is unless I can ever talk you into the 3way" said Ryūko with a grin

"Ryūko, you ruined the moment" cried Mako, starting to hit Ryūko with her fist

Ryūko just laughed hard, getting Mako to try and hit her harder… Azmuth flew over and started his testing.

"Ira" said Satsuki looking over

"At once Milady" said Ira, pulling out his Zanpakutō. "**BANKAI, Shibari no Sō Gashin Kaihō"**

Ryūko looked over at Ira's bankai, scanning it up and down.

"Hmm" said Ryūko, turning back "Cool… Why is your chest exposed?"

"I don't really know" said Ira "It's the one flaw I find with my bankai… but I guess I can complain with the strength I gain from it"

"Hmm… might be used for some type of attack" said Ryūko

"**It is**" said Shibari no Sō Gashin Kaihō

"You should talk to your bankai, truly learn about it" said Ryūko

"Talk to your bankai?" said Hōka "That wouldn't matter"

Ryūko looked over

"Why?" asked Ryūko

"Because it's still your Zanpakutō spirit, just ask it straight up" said Hōka

Ryūko shook her head

"Different name" said Ryūko "During bankai your Zanpakutō spirit become another… sometimes similar, sometimes completely different" she crossed her arms behind her head "Do you soul reapers meditate with your shikai?"

"Yes… it's a practice that is taught to all while in the academy" said Satsuki

"and I'm guessing it never accord to the higher ups to teach soul reapers how to master bankai" said Ryūko

"Whats there to master?" asked Rurichiyo, not knowing how zanpakuto's work "Don't you just call out there name?"

"Dose knowing someone's name mean you know them?" asked Ryūko

"Well… no" said Rurichiyo "You have to get to know them first"

"Exactly" said Ryūko, looking over at Ira "I take it, you never did that… did you?"

Ira blushed, he scratched at his chin

"Well… no" said Ira "I… didn't even think to, when it comes to bankai training… one is usually on their own"

Ryūko nodded

"Meditate with your bankai later… and I can assure you, your power will increase 10… maybe 100 fold" said Ryūko

Ira rubbed his chin, it did make since to do such a thing… it's what you do with shikai.

"Trust me, just do it" said Ryūko

Ira looked over at Satsuki

"Should I?" asked Ira

"That is a diction you must make for yourself" said Satsuki "But if it were I, I'd take her word… she speaks truth" Satsuki gripped her Zanpakutō "That is what I have done with my Bankai"

Ira nodded

"Once we get back to the barracks I shall commence my bankai meditation training" said Ira

"Very good" said Satsuki, she turned to Nonon "Care to go next"

Nonon fidgeted, she shook her head

"N-No… that's ok" said Nonon

"I'll go next" said Hōka, pulling out his Zanpakutō "**Bankai, Saguru no Sō Shinri Kyūmei**"

Ryūko studied it probably more so then Azmuth would.

"So… what's your stick?" asked Ryūko

"My… what?" asked Hōka

"Your bankai… what's it do?" asked Ryūko

"It studies the enemy's movement pattern" said Hōka

"That it?" asked Ryūko

"**No**" said Saguru no Sō Shinri Kyūmei

"Yes" said Hōka

"You sure… you ever, I don't know… try?" asked Ryūko

"I'm not one for fighting" said Hōka

"And yet… you're a soul reaper" said Ryūko "You don't really have a choice"

"I am aware of that… but everyone has their own away of fighting" said Hōka "Me and Ira are a duo… he fights the enemy, and I relay info to him as I find it"

"Ok… but what happen should he ever fall?" asked Ryūko

"Well, Lady Satsuki" started Hōka

"Let's assume… you two were on a mission alone, you get out numbered, and despite his great power and best effort… Ira subsumes to the numbers, and falls… leaving you. I ask you, what then… if you don't know what else you bankai can do?"

Hōka looked down, thinking for a moment… Ryūko grinned and readied herself.

"LETS FIND OUT" yelled Ryūko, charging forward

Hōka looked up to see Ryūko overhead, her sword coming down… in an instant his hand came up an grabbed her sword. The ground cratered slightly under them… Ryūko just grinned.

"Whelp… seeming to give you some enhanced strength" said Ryūko, flipping back

Hōka looked down at his hands, then back up at Ryūko

"I every well couldn't have had it… what then?" said Hōka

"The moment I'd have felt I was cutting thought your palm, I'd have relented and pulled back. So at most you'd have a small cut on your hand" said Ryūko

Hōka just blinked, he looked at his hands.

"Test it out later, find out what all you can do" said Ryūko

Hōka nodded his head, Satsuki keep a straight face… her eyes trailed to Ryūko.

'_She's very knowledgeable with Zanpakutō… everything she is saying is true'_ thought Satsuki

"YO, Captain… wanna Bankai already?" said Ryūko

Satsuki snapped from her thoughts, she smiled.

"I thought I'd let Nonon go next… you know, save the best for last" said Satsuki

Ryūko smirked

"Then I should have gone last" said Ryūko, she gestured "Besides… I don't think Pinkie is ready, she still seems nervous"

Satsuki looked over, Nonon was looking down… averting eye contact, shaking.

"Nonon… did you take your medication?" asked Satsuki

Nonon nodded her head

"Do you want to go next?" asked Satsuki

Nonon shook her head

"N-No" said Nonon "I… I don't want to"

"Very well… you can go after me" said Satsuki, getting ready

"I don't… want to show my bankai" said Nonon

Ryūko blinked

"Why?" asked Ryūko

"Its… embarrassing" said Nonon

Ryūko frowned slightly

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your Zanpakutō" said Ryūko, she cracked her neck "It's bad for both you… and your Zanpakutō"

Nonon looked up

"H-How do you know?" asked Nonon

Ryūko gestured to herself

"Hello? I look like a stripper… you don't think the first time I used this I was thrilled do you?" said Ryūko "I mean, I used it in front of my foster father… I thought I'd die of embarrassment. That's when I noticed it… Senketsu Kisaragi wasn't happy with my reaction to his power… so he started to hinder me in fights, even as a shikai. He reminded me, that he is a part of me… and everything he does… is for the better… so by being ashamed of his bankai, I was ashamed of myself."

Nonon looked down slightly

"Whatever your bankai is… be proud of it, for it isn't just your zanpakuto's power… its yours" said Ryūko

Nonon looked down at her Zanpakutō, she closed her eyes… she pulled it out.

"Bankai" yelled Nonon, pride in her voice "**Kanade no Sō Gurāve**"

In a flash of pink reishi, Nonon's bankai was formed… into a massive tank. Nonon's arms and legs were within it as her body was exposed

"Holy Bazonkers" said Mako

"Wow… that's… pretty damn cool" said Ryūko

Nonon smiled a bit, it made her happy… maybe her bankai aint that bad.

"…" said Nonon's Zanpakutō

"Just one problem" said Ryūko

Nonon looked over, worry on her face

"W-What?" said Nonon

"That's not your bankai" said Ryūko

"W-what are you talking about… of course it is" said Nonon "My Zanpakutō told me it is"

"Hmm… what was your reaction to your shikai?" asked Ryūko

"W-What?" asked Nonon

"Same thing would apply… if you didn't like your shikai, it might have giving a fake Bankai to get back at you" said Ryūko

Nonon looked down, she closed her eyes

"I can't… say I was thrilled with it" said Nonon "It… it was a baton"

"A Zanpakutō is a Zanpakutō, no matter the form" said Ryūko "You should always be proud of your power… never ashamed, never let it bring you down"

Nonon nodded her head… she looked up

"Thank you" said Nonon, she cried slightly with happiness "When I was in the academy… people mocked it, so I started to hate it… even the instructors laughed at me"

"There assholes then" said Ryūko, plain and simple "Again, don't let anyone put you down… be proud of your power"

"I will" said Nonon, she started to glow pink "I WILL." Nonon was engulfed again "**BANKAI, Kanade no Sō Saishū Gakushō"**

The light died down, and reviled Nonon's bankai… her eyes were closed tight at the moment, she was still a little worried about people's reactions. Her real bankai, was a little skimpy.

It consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. It features a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front as to which the teeth resemble piano keys.

The back of the uniform features a small sleek flight pack, with a black and gold color scheme. Ryūko grinned and let out a sharp whistle.

"WOW, hot damn" said Ryūko

WHAP

"OW" cried Ryūko "I was complementing her"

Nonon opened her eyes, she looked down at it… then scanned her body.

"Wow… I mean, its" started Nonon

"Beautiful" said Satsuki

Nonon blushed and let out an eep

"And that makes it cuter" said Ryūko "Shy girl has such a… wow"

WHAP

"Damn it Mako, stop hitting me" said Ryūko

"Stop rubbernecking" said Mako

"I told you, you're the only girl for me" said Ryūko

"Yeah… but then you said you'd want a 3way" said Mako

"Or a 4way" said Ryūko

WHAP

"Damn it" growled Ryūko

Satsuki just smiled and giggled at the two love birds… she looked over at Nonon, who looked adorable in her bankai, Satsuki felt a stir.

'_She is so cute… looking at her, it make my heart flutter'_ thought Satsuki, she felt her cock getting hard '_Ah… just looking at her is getting me hard'_

"So… let's see your bankai" said Ryūko, she cracked her neck

"Very well" said Satsuki, pulling out her Zanpakutō… a massive pillar of reishi ripped into the sky "**BANKAI, Junketsu Kisaragi**"

The light died, and Ryuko's jaw dropped… as did Mako's

"Wow… she's hot" said Mako

"Y-Yeah" said Ryūko

WHAP

"STOP IT" yelled Ryūko

Satsuki's bankai seemed similar to Ryuko's, it was a very tight white skimpy and reveling armor. Hers was different due to it more resembling armor, then Ryuko's skirt and high top. Azmuth soon flew over and inspected it, taking what he needed, and nodded.

"Well, that's about everything… I think we are done here" said Azmuth

"Right" said Rurichiyo "For now you can all go home, Your kan will be deliver to you by the end of the week… if that's ok"

No one objected.

"Have all of Uzu delivered to Ryūko" said Satsuki "That's a fair punishment for his action… as well as mine, as payment for her assisting my squad members"

Ryūko looked over, her eyes widened… she was gonna get twice what she had originally learned of.

"She can have mine as well" said Ira

"I have no need for Kan" said Hōka "Give it all to her"

"And mine… I grew up in Rukon, probably not the same district… but I know of the hard ship" said Nonon

Ryūko was floored, she was over whelmed… her eyes watered.

"Thank you… thank you all so much" said Ryūko, bowing in respect

"It's no problem" said Satsuki, bowing

Ryūko looked up, she grinned.

"Hey… before we head home, care for a spar?" asked Ryūko

Satsuki closed her eyes… she thought about it.

"I'm declining your offer" said Satsuki, opening them "I have… business to take care of" she smiled "However… I can move stuff around, and we can spar tomorrow… for sure"

Ryūko grinned

"That's works… that'd give me some time prepare" said Ryūko, she saluted "Till then"

Satsuki nodded and mimicked her

"Till then" said Satsuki

And with that… Ryūko and Mako flashed away. Satsuki looked over at Rurichiyo and bowed.

"I hope we've help you in your research" said Satsuki

"Only time will tell… but I've a feeling the data I've collected will be of great use" said Azmuth

Satsuki nodded her head, she glanced over at Ira.

"Take Uzu back to our compound… by the name of his bankai, his shikai is Regalia" said Satsuki

"Yes Milady" said Ira

"Hōka, go to Squad 11 and inform Kenpachi of the change" said Satsuki

"Yes Milady" said Hōka

Satsuki looked over at Nonon, a blush came across her cheek.

"Nonon" said Satsuki, she turned her head slightly… she scratched at her cheek as Ira and Hōka left "Would… you… like to join me… for dinner?"

Nonon blinked, her cheek turned red.

"W-What?" said Nonon

"I… well, I was wondering… if you'd like… to" said Satsuki "I mean… we've known each other for a while now"

Nonon blushed… her heart raced.

"Yes… I'll have sex with you" said Nonon, she clapped her hand over her mouth

Satsuki blushed

"I was… going to ask you on a date" said Satsuki, she rubbed her head "But… I was hoping for coffee after words"

Satsuki took Nonon's hand, who let out a delightful sigh… both flashed away, heading back to Satsuki's room.

Once in there, Satsuki pulled Nonon towards her head… and on to her lap. They stared into each other eyes for a few moments, then both went in for a kiss. Satsuki held Nonon close, one hand on her hip, the other on her side.

Nonon arms were wrapped around Satsuki neck, loving the sweet of Satsuki's lips on hers, and the feel of her hands on her. Nonon's hands slowly moved down to Satsuki's sides, the sensation it cause made Satsuki tremble slightly… something Nonon liked.

Nonon wanted Satsuki to tremble at her touch some more, Nonon moved her hands up to Satsuki breast, and slipped them under her shihakusho… and gave them a squeeze. In an instant, Satsuki hands snapped up and grabbed Nonon's getting her to jump.

"What are you doing?" said Satsuki

"I… wanted" started Nonon

"You wanted?" said Satsuki "Who do you think is in control here?"

Nonon was quiet… she felt that tremble come thought her.

"Y-You are" said Nonon

"That's right… now, for your attempt to usurp me" said Satsuki, she had a sly grin "I think a punishment is in order"

"O-Ok" said Nonon

"Undress" said Satsuki, letting go "And dance for me"

Nonon nodded her head, she stepped away… and slowly started to strip for Satsuki.

"Dance as you do it" said Satsuki, authority in her tone

"Yes Satsuki" said Nonon, shaking her hips as she pulled off her shihakusho

Underneath was a pair of black lase bra and panties, with skulls on the cups and panties.

"Now the under garments" said Satsuki, feeling a stir… her cock growing harder

Nonon shook her body as she pulled of her bra, letting her small breast free… Satsuki licked her lips slightly. Nonon then turned around and started to wiggle her ass as she pulled down her panties, showing her wet cunt to Satsuki.

Satsuki slowly peeled away her cloths, freeing her cock… she started to stroke it as Nonon closed her eyes and danced, she turned back to Satsuki and moved beautifully. She slowly opened her eyes, and trailed down to Satsuki's cock… she smiled and licked her lips.

"I'm glad you like what you see" said Satsuki "Care for a taste?"

Nonon licked her lips again, she gently lowered herself down and slides up. Nonon reached up and gently grabbed Satsuki dick… getting a small stir from her. Nonon moved her mouth up and putting it right at her mouth, then slowly slide it in.

"Ahh" moaned Satsuki softly

Nonon slid it in and out, enjoying the natural taste of Satsuki's skin… she sucked a little harder, getting another moan from Satsuki. Satsuki reached up and held Nonon's face, getting her to look up with her beautiful eyes.

Satsuki used her thumb to brush a few strands of hair out away from said eyes Satsuki loved to look into. Nonon closed her eyes much to Satsuki dislike, but she herself soon closed her eyes and Nonon took it deeper, taking her all the way in.

"Ahhh" moaned Satsuki "Nonon… Mmm"

Satsuki moved her hand up to the top of Nonon's head and gave it a rub. Nonon moved her head up and down, letting Satsuki dick slide in and out… she pulled up and let it out with a wet pop.

Satsuki moaned again, she bit her lip.

"It's coming out… I'm gonna cum" moaned Satsuki

Nonon wrapped her lips around Satsuki's dick, shivering in pleasure at the sweet tasting ooze filling her mouth. Nonon pulled off and opened her mouth, showing how naughty she is for getting it all.

Satsuki pat her lap.

"Up… I wanna taste too" said Satsuki

Nonon climbed up on Satsuki's lap, and the two kissed… Satsuki stuck her tongue into Nonon's mouth, and got a taste of her own cum.

"Hmm" moaned Satsuki

"Ah… Hmm" moaned Nonon

Satsuki pulls away and licks her lips, she shiver.

"That was tasty" said Satsuki, she smile… and pointed over to her throne chair

"Climb up on it… and keep your back to me" said Satsuki

Nonon looked over

"Why… do you have a throne?" asked Nonon

"It's for reading" said Satsuki "Now… up"

Nonon nodded her head, she crawled half way up the chair, her ass sticking out… like Satsuki wanted. Satsuki came up behind her, gently touching her ass. Satsuki bent down ever so slowly, Nonon waiting.

"So… what are you going to dOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Nonon, shirking surprise as Satsuki starting to lick her ass

Nonon gripped the arms of the chair, she wiggled… Satsuki ended up gripping her ass to hold her still. Satsuki closed her eyes and enjoyed her treat, lapping away at Nonon's cute little ass.

"Ah… no, that's my tushy" moaned Nonon, her tongue hanging out

Satsuki pulled away, and pushed two of her finger in… getting Nonon to let out a cute little cry from pleasure. Satsuki pushed in a little deeper, and with one little twist.

"AHHHHHH" moaned Nonon, cumming hard

Satsuki smiled, she moved her fingers out of Nonon's ass and then quickly picked her up.

Now that we are both worked up… how about we stain my sheets?" said Satsuki

Nonon smiled, she nuzzled up to Satsuki

"Sounds like fun" said Nonon

Satsuki smiled, and waked to her bed… as the camera pulled out of her room, she gave Nonon one last kiss.

=== ? ===

Kabuto opened his hands and let the blue stones crystals drop onto the table, he looked over at a masked figure in the shadows.

"So… with this I should be able to resurrect a dragon?" asked Kabuto

"Yes" said the masked man

Kabuto nodded his head… he looked around

"Were is" started Kabuto

"She is looking in on something… apparently a soul that was reported dead, never died" said the mask man

A bright rainbow light filled the cave, getting the two to look up towards the entrance, which was blocked by many boulders.

_'Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm, Du flüsterst mir in mein ohr'_

"And my finding were correct" came an alluring voice "The soul was in the forest of death"

_'Du fragst mich, ob ich deine hand nehm, Ich hab keinen grund dich abzulehnen'_

"Where you spotted?" asked Kabuto

_'Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm, Du flüsterst mir in mein ohr'_

"Oh please… you think I'm a fool?" said the voice

"That's not what he was implying" said the mashed man "So… I'm curious… who is this man?"

_'Du fragst mich, ob ich deine hand nehm' _

"Why… the man who brought such fear into the hearts of Kami and Yami, that they locked themselves in there respected realms" said the voice

Said owner of the voice stepped out from the boulder, revealing… Ragyō. Dragging on the ground behind her was the dead body, a prize piece in the game of chess that they will soon be playing. Ragyō lifted the dead, slightly burnt body of the man who nearly destroyed the Seireitei… and Konoha

_'Du flüsterst mir'_

"I present two you both… Sosuke Aizen" said Ragyō, throwing the corpse down the ground "Enjoy"

_'Diese welt ist grausam, Es ist traurig aber wahr'_

Kabuto walked up to the mangle corpse, using his snake tail he lifted it up and threw aside towards a pile of bodies… all collected by Ragyō from the Rukon.

"Quiet a collection you been getting for us" said the masked man, he looked over "who are all these people?"

_'Diese welt ist seltsam, Es ist fraglich aber wahr' _

Ragyō let out a dark chuckle

"Loved ones… who are from Konoha, ones they've lost long ago" said Ragyō, she grinned darkly "They'll struggle with the turmoil of having to kill someone close to their heart… it will destroy them to even do such a task.

_'Diese welt ist grausam, Es ist traurig aber wahr' _

"You are an evil bitch" said Kabuto

"And that's why I like her" said the masked man

_'Diese welt ist seltsam, Es ist fraglich aber wahr'_

"So… when do we attack?" asked Ragyō

"We plan to attack with in the next few months" said The Masked Man "That's not a problem is it?"

"No… that gives me more time to look thought the archives… find more bodies for the resurrection jutsu" said Ragyō

"Good… so, how's the Akatsuki taking the loss of three members?" asked Kabuto

"Pretty well… they in fact got a new member… Kisame's niece… she currently doing her part and apprehending the 3 tailed" said the mask man

"I see… before we all go, have you any plans… how to deal with Konoha?" asked Kabuto

"Pein is currently making his plan of attack… he will strike within a month" said the masked man "If all goes to plan, we won't have to wait for any of the tailed beast with in Konoha's ranks to reform"

"If he can, I'd like him to bring me Hinata Inuzuka alive… I want to experiment on her" said Kabuto

"I shall inform him" said the Masked Man, he nodded "Til next time, farewell"

And with that, he vanished via as swirl thought his eye.

"I too must leave… so many archives to search thought, so little time" said Ragyō, vanishing via flash step.

Kabuto, now all allow chuckled to himself… using his snake tail he grabbed Aizen's corpse and drug him over… he reached into his pocket and pulled out the burnt tail he had obtained a while ago. With a crack of his knuckles, he prepared himself for his work.

x


End file.
